En el medio del camino
by youarethereason
Summary: Cuarta parte de la colección de historias basada en la historia de Sora y Yamato comenzada en "Nuestra historia". SORATO.
1. Intro

_Y aquí estoy de vuelta, tortuguitas._

Como siempre, ya sabéis que me gusta tener unos cuantos capítulos escritos antes de empezar a subir y como últimamente no me da la vida para poder ir a la velocidad que a mí me gusta vamos a ir poquito, ¿de acuerdo? En el fondo tengo que confesar que no echo de menos los días que me daba para poder actualizaros dos o tres veces al día, porque si tenía tanto tiempo era porque no tenía nada mejor qué hacer con mi vida más allá de morirme del asco en la cama. Además, los capítulos eran muchísimo más cortos, de manera que… Lo uno por lo otro.

Empezamos a llegar a esa temporada del curso en la que la gente se empieza a preocupar por no haber hecho absolutamente nada con su vida el resto del tiempo y el estrés empieza a notarse tanto en ellos como en la cantidad de trabajo que requieren. Así que eso, poquito a poquito. Ya sé que no es necesario que os lo cuenta y que lo primero son otras cosas y todo esto, pero ya que estáis siempre ahí al pie del cañón cuando actualizo me apetece explicaros cómo anda el patio.

Y ahora, os pongo en contexto:

Inicialmente me apetecía saltar un poco más en el tiempo, llegando incluso a que fueran un par de años más allá. Sin embargo, había demasiadas cosas que quería hacer, ideas que tenía en la cabeza y que no quería dejar pasar… Y como me daba pena dejarlas solo en FB, pues aquí estamos, **en medio del camino.** Más o menos ha pasado un mes desde que se fueron del hospital y todavía están adaptándose a la vida como padres. Aprovecho también para comentaros que me está costando manejar un poquito a Sora en el sentido de madre primeriza con los cambios que eso supone, así que espero que no se malinterprete nada de lo escrito de mala forma. Ya veréis por qué lo digo cuando pasen algunos capítulos.

Si en esta historia voy a llegar a tantos capítulos como en otras o si voy a dar el corte antes porque simplemente quiero hacer las escenas que tengo en mente y cuando las haya escrito todas cambie de historia… No os lo puedo decir con seguridad, porque ya sabéis que suelo ir sobre la marcha y que lo único que tengo claro es más o menos hasta dónde quiero llegar. Cómo y cuándo, eso solo los señores tortuga – o mis niveles de estrés -lo saben.

Y, yo creo que más o menos es todo lo que os tenía que decir. Como siempre mil millones de gracias por vuestra constancia y vuestro apoyo a todos en general pero, sobretodo a esas personitas que siempre tenéis un ratillo para dejarme una review y animarme a seguir. Evidentemente, no es necesario que diga quiénes sois, ya lo sabéis ❤❤❤

Muchos besitos de tortuguita a todos y…. ¡bienvenidos a junio de 2020!


	2. Sin amigos

Yamato tenía el ceño fruncido con cara de extrema concentración. Todavía no se le daba demasiado bien la tarea que tenía entre manos y quería hacerlo bien para que luego no tuviera que ir Sora detrás de él para arreglarlo.

\- Sí, tú sigue mirándome así. ¿No te da vergüenza reírte de tu padre?

La niña estaba echada encima de su cambiador observándolo sin quitarle la vista de encima. Cuando había llegado del trabajo se había ofrecido a bañar a la pequeña habiéndolo tomado ya como costumbre y ahora estaba terminando de vestirla. Todavía tenía sus problemas a la hora de colocarle bien el pañal, preocupándose especialmente de que no le molestara.

No estaba demasiado en su elemento pero dado que sus horas en casa se habían visto reducidas cuando se le habían acabado los días de permiso quería aprovechar todo lo que pudiera con ella. Llegando a la hora a la que llegaba prácticamente solo tenía aquel rato antes de que Aiko se durmiera y le gustaba aprovecharlo con ella.

\- Yo creo que ya está – murmuró por lo bajo, observándola-. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te molesta?

Observando las caras de la niña, la cual simplemente se limitó a estirar uno de sus bracitos como si quisiera coger algo que hubiera tras él, no pudo más que sonreírse. Giró la cabeza para ver que habían entrado en la habitación los digimon.

\- ¿Ya está la cena? – preguntó viéndolos asentir-. Voy.

La parte fácil era la que venía ahora, volviendo a alargar las manos hacia Aiko para poder levantarla y poder empezar a ponerle el pijama. Sin poder evitar quedarse mirando hacia ella al verla ya cambiada, mirándolo con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- ¿Y esas orejitas? – dándose cuenta del detalle, no pudo evitar reírse, reconociendo el estilo de pijama que solía usar Sora.

La levantó para poder acercársela y así poder mirarla más de cerca, inclinando la cabeza para darle un beso de la mejilla notando como posaba una de sus pequeñas manitas en su cara, dejándola ahí antes de seguir mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado atrás cualquier resto de la fachada de seriedad que siempre había tenido pero desde que habían tenido a la niña, aquello se había desaparecido por completo.

\- Venga, vamos a ir a buscar a tu madre antes de que venga a llamarnos de todo porque tiene hambre y nosotros la esperemos haciendo de esperar – con la niña en brazos salió de la habitación-. ¿Te la dejo aquí y voy en un momento a recoger las cosas?

\- Pues… como quieras, sino podemos hacerlo luego – girándose hacia él, Sora se quedó mirando hacia ellos con una ligera sonrisa-.¿Te ha bañado papá? – acercándose a la pequeña cuando se la tendió la cogió para ir a dejarla encima del sofá, viendo como los digimon se iba detrás de ellas.

\- ¿Vais a quedaros de niñeros?

\- Estos dos ya han cenado hace un rato porque decían que tenían hambre… Eso y que se alguno que yo me sé se sigue muriendo de la vergüenza cuando Aiko tiene que comer y sale corriendo que da gusto – riéndose posó a la pequeña notando como subía el rubor a la cara de Gabumon.

\- Me lo creo – observándolos esperó a que Sora volviera hasta él para detenerla, posando las manos en su cintura-. ¿Todo bien hoy?

\- Sí… Ha estado mi madre por aquí vigilando un rato que estemos todos de una pieza. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal la vuelta al trabajo?

\- ¿Dices el irme a hacer de niñero? Prefiero quedarme en casa con vosotras dos, pero creo que Hideki es capaz de venir a sacarme de aquí a rastras con tal de no tener que aguantar él solo a todo el mundo.

\- Pobre Hideki – aprovechando que seguía su lado, posó sus manos en sus brazos para apoyarse y así poder darle un beso a modo de saludo, como que aún no había podido hacer.

Acercándola algo más a él al notar su gesto, sonrió cuando se separó de ella, dejándola ir a sentarse, siguiéndola con la mirada y luego haciendo lo mismo que ella. Se acostumbraba demasiado rápido a pasar el día entero rondándola y cuando no podía hacerlo lo notaba rápido, aunque el último mes la atención de ambos hubiera estado más que centrada en la gran mimada de la casa.

\- Mañana he quedado con Haru en casa.

\- ¿Mañana tengo uno de los enemigos en casa?

\- Sí – curvando los labios en una sonrisa prácticamente traviesa se quedó mirando hacia él-. Ya va siendo hora de que le enseñe algo…

\- ¿Has terminado el nuevo diseño?

\- Sí, desde que me dijo que la boda sería en septiembre le he hecho unos arreglos más al vestido para que sea más apropiado para la fecha.

\- Vamos que mañana tendremos drama de la vecina por los gritos una frecuencia más alta de la propia de los humanos en casa -empezó a reírse, alargando la mano para poder empezar a echar la comida.

\- Más o menos – sonrió divertida por las palabras de él-. Gracias – le dijo cuando le tendió el plato-. No creo que te la cruces, le he dicho que venga temprano porque tiene que irse fuera de la ciudad unos días.

\- ¿Trabajo?

\- Sí…

Quedándose distraída, centró toda su atención en la comida, haciendo algo de tiempo mientras que le daba vueltas en la cabeza a lo que había estado pensando toda la tarde. Prefiriendo simplemente dejarlo pasar, comenzó a cenar, tomándose su tiempo.

\- Echas de menos ir al estudio, ¿verdad? – preguntó a sabiendas de que era exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

\- No me malinterpretes, quiero estar con Aiko todo el tiempo que pueda pero…

\- Sora, ese estudio es el resultado de muchos años de trabajo y llevas sin poder pisar por él meses. ¿Cómo te voy a poder malinterpretar?

\- Ya, pero se supone que tengo que quedarme con la niña y…

\- ¿Se supone? ¿Quién lo supone? – la miró unos segundos-. Eso son tonterías de viejas, Sora. Y te lo digo yo que dentro de lo que cabe siempre he estado bastante a favor de las costumbres de este país, pero… Venga ya. Que no estamos hace dos siglos. ¿Tú te encuentras bien ya?

\- Sí, la cicatriz casi no me molesta ya…

\- ¿Y entonces? Eres la jefa, si quieres empezar poco a poco a coger la rutina, ¿quién te lo va a impedir? Incluso llevándote a Aiko contigo si quieres…

Arrugó ligeramente el gesto todavía con la vista fija en la comida, tomándose unos segundos antes de devolver la mirada haca Yamato observándolo unos segundos en silencio, terminando por esbozar una ligera sonrisa al sentir como sus dedos se posaban sobre los de ella.

\- Voy a esperar a la revisión que tengo la semana que viene en el hospital y en función de lo que me diga la doctora me lo pensaré…

\- ¿Es la semana que viene ya?

\- Sí – asintió girándose su mano unos segundos para devolverle una ligera caricia antes de retirlarla y poder empezar a cenar-. Si todo está bien ya podría empezar a hacer vida normal del todo.

\- Pues entonces más a mi favor todavía – asintió dejándola retirar la mano-. Si tú te encuentras bien y ella te da luz verde, creo que deberías de dejar de pensar en lo que cualquiera pueda decir o dejar de decir…

Sonrió ligeramente sin poder evitarlo antes de empezar a cenar más seriamente. Normalmente ella solía ser la primera que no tenía problema en mandar a la gente que se metía en dónde no le llamaban o que era demasiado cerrada de mente a paseo, pero en ocasiones, con los temas que realmente le importaban no podía evitar caer en aquellas cosas.

Y debería de haber supuesto lo que Yamato le diría, a sabiendas de que aquello ya había pasado más veces sobre muchos temas. Siempre acababan en el mismo punto y era con él diciéndole que buscara con lo que estuviera cómoda y que mandara a los demás a paseo que para algo tenía un fénix en casa.

\- Mai me ha dicho que si este fin de semana que viene no tenemos planes podemos acercarnos hasta su casa con la niña y así dejamos que ella y Nyoko se conozcan. Lo peor es que lo decía como si tan siquiera una de las dos se fuera a enterar de lo que está pasando a su alrededor…

\- Eh, quién sabe… Eso o a lo mejor quiere que le lleves otro avión de peluche porque el otro lo tiene destrozado ya – sonriendo ante la idea asintió-. Podemos ir si te apetece, no me vendrá mal cambiar un poco de aires.

\- Pues ya se lo diré mañana para que deje de perseguirme por todos los pasillos diciéndome que si ya te lo he dicho.

Agradeciendo el cambio de tema, la pelirroja empezó a reírse, entretenida mientras que continuaba cenando. Con el paso de los días por fin había podido empezar a comer con total normalidad y disfrutaba con aquellas cosas, aunque no fuera más que una cena sencilla porque con la niña no había tenido tiempo para más.

Cruzándose de brazos, Yamato se quedó apoyado en la puerta del baño observando como Sora terminaba de acostar a la pequeña. A pesar de que la habitación de la niña estuviera aparte, habían decidido que durmiera en la habitación con ellos al principio para no tener que andar dando vueltas por casa hasta que ella estuviera bien del todo.

Le gustaba verla hacer ellas cosas, de alguna manera la situación quedaba completamente natural. Sora, en pijama, totalmente relajada, con su niña en brazos y completamente ajena a cualquier cosa que no fuera Aiko hablando con ella hasta posarla en su cuna, colocando las sábanas por encima de ella antes de quedarse unos segundos observándola completamente centrada en su pequeña.

Acercándose hasta ella, posó las manos en su cintura, teniendo cuidado con no bajar demasiado, pudiendo así abrazarla desde atrás y dejar la cabeza en su hombro para quedarse él también mirando hacia el bebé que empezaba a dejar que sus ojos se cerraran a pesar de haberse quedado observando también a sus padres.

\- Se porta demasiado bien – dejando su peso apoyado sobre Yamato, Sora se acomodó entre sus brazos-. Creo que no la he sentido llorar nada más que cuando tiene hambre o quiere que la cambie.

\- Eso es bueno… No tiene pinta de que nos vayamos a quedar sin amigos.

\- ¿Quedar sin amigos? – girando el cuello hacia él, lo observó curiosa.

\- Sí, claro. Es la amenaza de todos, que como a Aiko se le ocurra parecerse a mí también en carácter se van todos de la ciudad.

Arqueando las cejas empezó a reírse por la tontería con la que le había salido Yamato de repente, girándose de nuevo para poder observar a la pequeña quedar completamente dormida por fin, revolviéndose para que aflojara su agarre en torno a ella y poder girarse.

\- ¿Estás cansado? – le preguntó.

\- Un poco, la verdad, tengo que volver a coger el ritmo. ¿por qué? – volviendo a acomodar sus manos en torno a ella.

\- ¿Salimos un rato a la terraza? – viendo como asentía automáticamente a sus palabras sonrió girándose unos segundos hacia los digimon que los vigilaban desde la puerta-. ¿Le echáis un ojo a Aiko mientras?

Sabía que la pregunta no era necesaria, pero esperó a verlos asentir antes de buscar una de las manos de Yamato para arrastrarlo con ella. También se acostumbraba demasiado rápido a tenerlo pendiente de ella cada poco y ahora que pasaban menos tiempo juntos de nuevo, prefería aprovechar aquellos momentos en los que todavía no tenía sueño.


	3. Duérmete Yamato

El verano había llegado por fin a la ciudad y estaba haciéndolo de forma más calmada que el año anterior. El clima todavía era suave y las noches se hacían agradables. Por eso, cuando salieron a la terraza, una suave brisa los recibió de forma agradable.

Para evitar que la pequeña pudiera tener corriente, cerraron la puerta tras ellos, no queriendo molestarla tampoco. Sora se acercó hacia la barandilla quedándose mirando hacia el exterior unos segundos y luego girando la cabeza la notar como él se apoyaba a su lado riéndose.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estaba acordándome de la primera vez que estuve aquí.

\- Exactamente igual que ahora, ¿verdad? – sonrió-. Ni siquiera te dejé entrar por la puerta de la habitación, no fuera a ser que me escandalizara yo sola…

\- Posiblemente no hubiera sido la mejor de las ideas, recuerda que intentaba aparentar acorde a la edad que teníamos.

\- Sí, claro… Como si yo no hubiera estado dándome cabezazos toda la noche anterior porque por culpa de Mimi fueras a venir al día siguiente y tuviéramos que quedarnos los dos solos. Si en el fondo no sé por qué os lleváis tan mal vosotros dos si al final ella se rie de sus maldades y a ti te suele salir bien la jugada. De no ser por ella seguro que ni siquiera te habría invitado a venirte a la fiesta.

\- No te veo a negar que a veces haga las cosas bien, pero solo por no tener que aguantarla el resto del tiempo creo que me compensa intentar hacer las cosas yo solo. Aunque luego le deba algunos favores como ese o como el día que me coló cierto vestido en la maleta.

Automáticamente pudo ver como a la pelirroja se le subían los colores a las mejillas, no pudiendo más que sentirse orgulloso al haberlo conseguido, habiendo hecho el comentario con toda la intención. Sin embargo, fingió no haberlo hecho queriendo, girándose y mirando hacia la vista que daba la ciudad desde allí.

\- He estado pensando – cambió de tema tras una pequeña pausa-. ¿Te acuerdas de la conversación que tuvimos cuando volvimos a casa después del viaje a Grecia?

\- ¿Cuál de todas? – lo miró curiosa.

\- La del espacio…

\- Espacio… - pensativa, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta-. Oh… ¿y bien?

\- Creo que los dos sabemos que buscar casa en esta ciudad es de locos, pero… ¿No crees que ahora que ya tenemos a nuestra pequeña con nosotros podemos empezar a buscar un sitio con más espacio?

\- Pues… me parece que tienes que dejar de espiarme, Señor Ishida, porque justamente he estado dándole vueltas a eso mismo esta tarde – sonriendo, se alejó, caminando para sentarse en uno de los sillones que habían colocado en la terraza-. Yo creo que a Aiko no le vendría nada mal tener un sitio donde poder jugar y corretear…

\- Sí, eso mismo había pensado yo. Y sin tantas escaleras para poder ir de un lado a otro – asintió, siguiéndola con la mirada-. Además, nos hemos quedado sin un lugar en el que poder trabajar ninguno de los dos y yo creo que no nos vendría mal recuperarlo.

\- Tampoco nos vendría mal tener una habitación de más para por si tenemos visitas – asintió, acomodándose entre los cojines.

\- Pues… yo creo que podemos echar un vistazo poco a poco para ver si hay algo que nos guste. Al menos aunque sea la zona de la ciudad y luego ya veremos, tampoco corre prisa. ¿Te parce bien la idea?

\- Me parecería mejor la idea si me la dijeras aquí al lado – le dijo antes de sonreír al ver como rápidamente y riéndose se iba hasta donde ella.

Tomó asiento, apartando los cojines para poder hacerse espacio sabiendo que tampoco tardaría demasiado en usarlo a él como tal, ampliando su gesto al ver como efectivamente no se equivocaba y Sora rápidamente se acomodaba contra él.

\- Ahora me parece muy buena idea – contestó, riéndose-. Además, a ti no te gusta el centro y a mí me va a quedar lejos todo de Ginza. Podríamos incluso buscar cerca de Chofu y así podrías estar más cerca tú de todo.

\- Puedo sobrevivir al centro…

\- Ya, pero a mí me da igual estar en el centro o no y creo que posiblemente Aiko esté mejor en una zona más tranquila como esa. Lo único que me quedaría cerca del trabajo a mí sería estar en el propio barrio y… De verdad que no me veo capacitada para salir a la calle simplemente a por leche y que la manada de gente me arroye.

\- En ese caso yo no me voy a quejar – empezando a jugar distraídamente con sus dedos entre el cabello de Sora-. Así puedo venir a comer con vosotras a casa y tener más tiempo… Eso sí que me suena bien.

\- Pues podemos aprovechar ahora que es pequeña… Así buscamos bien el sitio y la casa apropiadas para poder ir dejándolo todo a nuestro gusto.

\- Perfecto – asintió aunque ella no lo viera.

Le hacía especial ilusión aquel tema. Sin duda, habían empezado una vida juntos hacía ya tiempo, pero aquel era posiblemente el primer proyecto de los dos. Era un pequeño plan de futuro de ambos y desde que habían tocado el tema aquel día no había podido evitar acordarse en ocasiones de él. Inclinó la cabeza, casi sin darse cuenta, dejando así un beso en el cabello de ella.

\- Sino también podemos buscar cerca de donde vivíamos cuando éramos niños – rompió el silencio ella al cabo de un rato-. Cerca de mis padres y del tuyo. Seguro que agradecen el tenernos más cerca.

\- También es una buena opción. Sigue siendo una zona tranquila aunque esté más lejos de los trabajos. Pero sí, podemos incluirla en la búsqueda también a ver si encontramos algo de nuestro interés.

\- Y sino le decimos a Taichi a ver si nos quiere de vecinos para que no os echéis tanto de menos – levantó la vista hacia él.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que te juntes con Koemi a ver quién de las dos se da más cabezazos?

\- No, lo siento, pero esa batalla sí que la tienes perdida contra él. Los cabezazos por tu culpa hace demasiados años que no he vuelto a padecerlos. Con algo tenía que salir ganando yo…

Arqueó una ceja al verla reírse por lo que acababa de decir. Estuvo a punto de pincharla en los costados a modo de venganza por ello pero se detuvo a tiempo a sabiendas de que todavía era una zona delicada aunque le hubieran quitado los puntos ya.

\- Qué graciosa… Mañana por la mañana te vas a hacer el desayuno tú solita por graciosa.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme sin traerme el desayuno mañana? – intentó no reírse, levantando la vista hacia él intentando poner su mejor cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

\- No cuela – negó con la cabeza.

\- Bah – chasqueó la lengua antes de volver a quedarse en silencio, aprovechando para acomodarse mejor notando como la rodeaba mejor con sus brazos-. Oye, al menos ya no te echo a patadas a cualquier momento del día porque me das calor, hemos progresado mucho.

\- Mucho, porque ya me veía durmiendo en el sofá lo que me quedaba de mes como subieran las temperaturas de repente.

\- No, en ese caso estaría yo durmiendo aquí fuera al fresquito, tranquilo – empezó a reírse-. Como mucho te daría la lata porque tendría calor y no me podría dormir y me aburriría y claro, te toca aguantarme.

\- ¿Me toca aguantarte?

\- Sí, se siente. Te casaste conmigo y ahora es lo que te toca.

\- Pobre de mí… - riéndose de la conversación que tenían no pudo evitar intentar reprimir un bostezo.

Al darse cuenta de ello Sora se incorporó, poniéndose en pie lentamente para tenderle la mano y esperar que se levantara a su vez, mirándola con cara extrañada.

\- ¿Ya quieres entrar?

\- Te me estás durmiendo y al contrario que tú a mí no se me va a dar tan bien el llevarte hasta la cama. Como mucho te llevo a rastrar y verás tú la de marcas que te quedan.

\- Déjate que te han dicho que nada de coger cosas pesadas… - posando la mano en la cintura de ella para echar a andar hacia el interior de la habitación.

* * *

El sonido del llanto de la pequeña hizo que Sora abriera los ojos poco a poco, sin asustarse como había pasado otras veces. Ahora empezaba a estar acostumbrada a que aquello pasara y su propia cabeza esperaba prácticamente por aquello. Tardando unos segundos en centrarse, se giró hacia Yamato viendo que estaba completamente dormido a su lado, decidiendo levantarse antes de que pudiera despertarlo a él también.

Caminando hacia la cuna en dónde dormía la niña, alargó los brazos para cogerla sabiendo perfectamente lo que quería, sonriéndole para intentar calmarla primero.

\- Shh… - posó con cuidado a la niña contra su hombro, aprovechando para sujetarla bien-. ¿Tienes hambre ya chiquitina? – acariciando con cuidado con sus dedos su cabecita, se fue a un sillón que tenían en la habitación que solía hacer las funciones de armario ya que solía dejar la ropa sobre él por las noches, pero que desde que Aiko había nacido le estaba sirviendo para aquellas situaciones.

Notando que la pequeña se calmaba al escuchar su voz y saber que la tenía cogida, se sentó esperando unos segundos para ver si realmente se calmaba o necesitaba algo más. Era su hora de comer e iba a aprovechar a no ser que ella no quisiera. Acunándola ligeramente entre sus brazos, sonrió al ver como finalmente dejaba de llorar, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules, quedándose a la espera.

\- ¿Ya sabes que te toca comer? Vaya lista que eres… - apenas susurrando para no despertar al rubio, sujetó mejor a la niña para poder maniobrar con la otra mano y así poder colocarse la ropa.

Recordaba los primeros días en los habían estado en casa con ella en los que prácticamente no sabía lo que hacer con ella. Era el primer bebé que pasaba por sus manos, más allá de las visitas de sus amigos con sus niños o incluso los sobrinos de Yamato… No era lo mismo. Ahora era su hija, pasaba todo el tiempo a su lado y una cosa era tener a un bebé un par de horas con ella y otra aquello. Por suerte, no le había costado nada entenderla y aprender saber a qué era lo que pasaba.

Y al igual que le había dicho a Yamato, Aiko solo lloraba cuando necesitaba realmente algo o no quería quedarse sola. Por suerte, con aquello último tenía la suerte de que ambos digimon se pasaran el día cuidando a la pequeña sin despegársele.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima, esperó a que la niña terminara de comer, simplemente dedicándose a observarla aprovechándose de que, aunque la hubiera despertado para aquello, aquel momento era de ellas dos. No le importaba tener que levantarse, incluso cuando volviera al trabajo… Sabía que era completamente privilegiada al ser su propia jefa y poder tener sus propios horarios.

Una vez que hubo terminado no la llevó todavía a su cuna, esperando a que se durmiera entre sus brazos para hacerlo, no teniendo prisa por volver ella a la cama. Por suerte, Yamato no se había despertado. Desvió la mirada hacia él unos segundos, observándolo. Había sido de mucha ayuda, especialmente los primeros días en los que apenas la había dejado hacer nada sola y lo agradecía. Y seguramente de haber escuchado a la niña llorar se habría levantado él a por ella incluso a sabiendas de que al día siguiente le tocaba madrugar.

Poniéndose en pie con la pequeña cuando la sintió dormirse del todo, fue a dejarla a su cuna teniendo sumo cuidado en que ninguno de sus movimientos pudiera despertarla, aprovechando para dejar a su lado el peluche de la tortuga, con el cual parecía haber desarrollado el gusto para dormir. Sonrió tras quedarse mirándola unos segundos antes de volver a la cama.

Con cuidado, se metió entre las sábanas de nuevo, intentando no despertar al rubio, acomodándose. A pesar de todo, no tardó en sentir un brazo que la rodeaba acercándola a él, notando el cosquilleo que le hacía su respiración en el cuello.

\- ¿Te ha despertado la niña? – murmuró con un tono de voz que dejaba más claro que estaba más dormido que despierto.

\- Duérmete Yamato… - divertida aprovechó para acomodarse mejor contra él dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera respondía a sus palabras.

No tardó en quedarse dormida de nuevo ella también.

* * *

**Annabolena04:** con las ganas que tenía de tener una nentia con su pelirroja era de esperar que aproveche cada momento que puede. Y si además es bueno que los nenes tengan sus rutinas pues seguro que él es más feliz que nadie de que la papi la bañe. Con la vuelta al trabajo no se puede pasar tantas horas al día babándose encima con Aiko, de manera que tiene que aprovechar el tiempo.

Ahora solo falta que el recién estrenado padre sea capaz de adaptarse a la rutina y no caer en coma cuando toca la cama, que parece ser que ni siquiera es capaz de escuchar a la niña llorar y solo habla casi que en sueños jajaja

¡Un besito de totuguita!

**Epic Crystal Night:** bueno, por el momento creo que la cosa va a ir cada dos días. Hoy, por ejemplo, llegué con la cabeza loca pero como tenía mono de escribir la escena que tenía en mente me puse a ello y ya está subida al manager jajaja Así que el mono por el momento le puede al estrés y al maltrato al que mis neuronas están dometidas diariamente.

El día a día para mí es bastante importante en las historias porque cuando estoy tramando algo os voy hilando las cosas en los pequeños detalles y aprovecho momentos de la rutina para ir colándolos. No todo va a ser dramatismo, que en una historia sin trama del mundo digital yéndose a tomar por el saco, hay que mantener el dinamismo aunque sea enfrentando a Yamato con unos pañales.

¡Un beso!

**Ace Cornell:** no sé yo si eso de pedir ayuda a los de la JAXA es muy buena idea, que le vienen sus dos compañeros del sur - Takao y Katsu - y yo creo que Aiko aprende a correr antes que a caminar y sale corriendo que no la pillan más. Mejor que por ahora el pobre rubio intente perfeccionar el arte de no liarla con los pañales él solito jajaja

Lo sé, pero estaba corriendo unas cosas con el pc y me daba mucho menos pereza ponerme a subir la nueva historia que seguir corrigiendo, así que ¡sorpresa! Jajajaja Antes solía actualizar por la mañana antes de irme al trabajo de nuevo por la tarde, pero como siempre la falta de tiempo que es un encanto... Pero bueno, poco a poco.

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** jajajajaja ya estabas tú tirándole cosas a la página por haberte escondido el capítulo primero. Siempre me gusta subir una intro aclaratoria para no entrar ya directamente con el primer capítulo. Y a los que están registrados les llegan todo tipo de notificaciones de golpe que debe de ser un show aquello jajaja

Verás, vecina, te comento. Resulta que en Japón son MUY modernos para algunas cosas, pero MUY carcas para otras. Tras las investigaciones que me he pegado en las que he descubierto que si tienes un parto natural está mal visto que le pongan la epidural o que te atrevas a quejarte de que duele porque NO se puede hacer ruido druante el parto...- tengo trauma con esto, ¿vale? - Con eso te lo digo todo. Resulta que se espera que la madre se dedique prácticamente a su hijo los primeros años, que dejen el trabajo y la vida normal... Así que, con todo el dolor del mundo, he acabado reflejándolo en Sora, porque resultad que hasta que haya tenido a Aiko por cesárea es una "vergüenza" en esa sociedad, estando mal visto. Supongo que ahora entenderás algo más a que vienen los comentarios de ella quien además, siempre ha sido bastante tradicional en todos los aspectos de su vida.

De todas formas, lo que pone en la intro no solo se refiere a la mentalidad de la sociedad japonesa, sino a los cambios que nota en todo a su alrededor la pobre mujer jajajaja Empezando por los físicos hasta su simple día a día y forma de comportarse. Pero ya lo irás leyendo para ver exactamente a lo que me refiero. Que se nota más que Yamato se limita a babear con Aiko mientras que Sora aunque babea también, tiene sus cositas de regalo.

Aclarados esos puntos... A Haru no sé, pero al pobre Andrew seguro jajaja Solo te diré que el de Sora lo busqué yo por un par de páginas que conozco y el de Haru me salió en publicidad del algoritmo de instagram jajaja Pura casualidad, pero sí, tiene vestido ya.

¡Bicos grandes vecina! A ver si sobrevivio a lo que me queda de semana, que no es poco.

**Natesgo:** de eso va la cosa de haber hecho esta nueva parte. Evidentemente si quiero hacer cosas con la niña en esta época no van a haber pasado tres años entre una cosa y otra xD Y... te lo están pegando tus alumnos ¿eh? Siempre me lees las cosas al revés. En el capi pone que la niña está alargando las manos a algo que hay detrás de su padre y son los digimon que estaban rondando y lo avisaban de la cena.

Sin duda, con lo vergonzoso que es se muere ante la idea de poder llega a ver cosas que sin duda él no debería de ver jajaja Esto es como Jou, médico consagrado, rojo como un tomate y girándose porque OMG, que ha llegado en mal momento.

El que se dedica a hacer de niñero más de lo que le gustaría es el pobre Hideki que menuda fiesta tiene que sufrir todos los días, pero él solito se lo buscó la trasladar a Mai y a Yamato con él a Tokio jaajajaj ¡Un beso!


	4. Monerías

Biyomon alzó el vuelo desde la parte de arriba de la casa nada más escuchar el sonido del timbre a sabiendas de quién era la que llegaba. Moviendo las alas con rapidez fue directa a abrir, sin tan siquiera preguntar, encontrándose al otro lado a Haru.

\- ¡Hola! – casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se lanzó hacia los brazos de la chica.

Por suerte estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ese tipo de comportamiento y no tuvo problemas al alargar los brazos con rapidez para cogerla y no acabar por los suelos. Aquello había sido casi el día a día desde que se habían conocido no habiéndole costado nada de trabajo cogerle aprecio a la digimon.

\- ¿Sora?

\- Aquí – apareciendo en el campo de visión de Haru, la pelirroja sonrió-. Nada más escuchar el timbre se fue como una loca a la puerta para abrirte sin darnos tiempo a los demás. ¿Qué tal?

\- De maravilla – acercándose a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla no soltó a la digimon-. Y echándote de menos en el estudio, sin tener con quien cotillear a media mañana un buen rato no es lo mismo…

Dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios antes de dejarla entrar del todo y que pudiera acomodarse. La observó unos segundos, entretenida por lo que le había dicho antes de responder.

\- La semana que viene si todo va bien y me dicen que puedo hacer vida normal seguramente vuelva…

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí… Lo hablé ayer con Yamato incluso. Echo de menos mi vida en el estudio así que… Si nos da luz verde la doctora vamos a empezar a ir por allí.

\- ¿Vais?

\- Vamos…

\- ¿Vas a llevarte a Aiko contigo?

La cara de Haru delataba exactamente los motivos por los que estaba haciendo la pregunta ya que en ella se podía ver la ilusión ante la idea de que la pequeña fuera con su madre al trabajo.

\- Yo creo que sí, o al menos voy a hacer la prueba. Es muy tranquila y no la quiero dejar sola o con mi madre tan pronto… ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Me lo estás preguntando a mí? Si te llevas a esa cosita adorable contigo al trabajo pienso pasarme toda la mañana haciéndole monerías, que lo sepas. ¿Dónde está?

\- En la cuna. Biyomon estaba siguiéndome por casa, pero que yo sepa hasta hace nada estaban los dos cuidando de Aiko.

\- Pero yo quería venir a saludar a Haru. Se ha quedado Gabumon con ella, es un abusón, no se despega de ella a ninguna hora del día.

\- Ya ves, tengo unos cuantos niñeros peleándose por ver quien cuida de ella.

Viendo como al digimon volvía a salir corriendo habia la habitación de la niña, Sora se acercó hasta su amiga para poder tirar de ella al cogerla del brazo y acercarla hacia el salón.

\- ¿Qué tal estás, Sora?

\- Bien… Un poco cansada de no hacer nada con mi vida – se encogió de hombros-. Lo llevaba mejor cuando realmente me encontraba mal, pero ahora mismo… Necesito hacer cosas o me voy a acabar subiendo por las paredes. Y no me malinterpretes, no tengo ni media queja de la niña y Yamato ha sido…

\- ¿Yamato? – sonriendo divertida cortó la frase de su amiga a sabiendas de que aquella era la mejor explicación. Ya lo conocía más que de sobra.

\- Sí… como siempre. Me ha ayudado en todo lo que ha podido y todavía me estuvo tirando de las orejas ayer para que si yo me encontraba bien no esperase más a volver al trabajo.

\- Llevas demasiado tiempo quietecita, ¿a que sí?

\- Mucho…

\- Pues más nos vale ir mentalizándonos todos de que la jefa pesada vuelve al ataque… Aunque espera, ahora que dices que te aburres, ¿ya has terminado todo el proyecto de los kimonos?

\- Entero…

Se echó a reír antes de caminar hacia el sofá para poder sentarse tranquilamente negando con la cabeza mientras que miraba a Sora.

\- Tienes que hacértelo mirar. ¿No se supone que una madre primeriza tendría que estar volviéndose loca y no tener tiempo para nada?

\- ¿Dices una madre primeriza sin cuatro abuelos pendientes de la niña cada cinco minutos, dos digimon que se pasan más horas al día mirando para ella que para nadas y un marido que hasta ayer hasta se levantaba a las carreras si la sentía llorar por las noches? Si a todo eso le sumas que es un cielo la pequeña… Tengo tiempo hasta para aburrirme.

\- Es que hasta para eso das asco…

\- ¡Oye! – echándose a reír a la vez que ella, tomó asiento-. ¿Tengo que ponerme a lanzarte puñales?

\- No, déjalo. Vamos a tener la fiesta en paz…

\- Septiembre… ¿Cómo no habéis aprovechado el verano?

\- Porque tiene demasiado trabajo él en Los Ángeles y prefiere hacer las cosas con calma. Creo que por ahora no tiene a quien tirarle las cosas a la cabeza para que le haga el trabajo fuera de la ciudad.

\- No me da pena – continuó riéndose-. Pues que sepas que hace un par de meses tenía hecho el diseño completo de un bonito vestido de novia para el verano. ¿Sabes qué he hecho con él? Lo he usado para hacer esas bolitas de papel que tanto me gusta intentar encestar en la papelera.

\- Si todas esas cosas que acabas tirando a la papelera porque no son apropiadas para tu repelente gusto las usaras tendríamos colecciones de aquí hasta que te aburrieras del diseño, Sora.

\- Lo sé – lo admitía abiertamente-. Menos mal que alguien siempre acaba dándome cosas que hacer y que sigue picando en mis encerronas como si no supiera las trastadas que tengo por costumbre hacer y más cuando me aburro.

\- ¿Eh?

Haru se quedó mirando hacia Sora como si acabara de perderse del todo con sus palabras, al menos los segundos que fueron necesarios hasta que la vio estirarse para coger una carpeta que tenía debajo de los cojines del sofá acercándose hacia ella de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te lo dije hace tiempo… Debería de habértela devuelto igual de cruelmente que vosotras me lo habéis hecho a mí… Pero supongo que te debo demasiado y os tengo demasiado aprecio a los dos como para dedicarme a buscar venganza. Y deja de mirarme con cara de no tener ni idea de lo que hablo o de que no te lo esperases.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Qué? ¿No te he dicho ya que tengo mucho tiempo libre? Quita esa cara de susto y dime a ver qué es lo que te parece, porque si te gusta tenemos que aprovechar para dejarlo todo listo pronto.

Mientras que hablaba había abierto la carpeta, sacando unos bocetos repartidos en varios papeles para acabar tendiéndoselos.

\- Claro que me lo esperaba, ya me lo habías dicho hace tiempo pero… Lo que no me espera es que me fueras a salir con esto hoy así de repente.

\- ¿Y para qué pensabas que te tenía que ver con tanta urgencia? Ya no es como antes de tener a Aiko, si tengo antojo de algo rico de la tienda puedo ir yo solita a comprarlo.

\- No pero… - alargando la mano para coger los papeles, lo hizo temblorosamente.

\- Espero que te guste, ya sabes que eres libre para…

\- Sora… déjalo. No creo que sea capaz de sacarle pega alguna a… - guardó silencio observando el dibujo por fin.

No teniendo absolutamente nada que ver con el que un día hubiera podido hacer para ella o cualquier otro que hubiera podido ver salir de las manos de Sora, el vestido era simplemente perfecto. Había visto algunos durante los años que habían pasado pero al no ser la especialidad a la que ella se dedicaba, habían sido diseños puntuales, prácticamente diseñados únicamente pensando en la persona que los iba a llevar. Y aquel vestido era también exactamente diseñado pensando en la persona que lo iba a llevar. El corte del vestido era más recto que todos los demás que había visto, ajustado a la figura hasta poco por encima de las rodillas donde empezaba a abrir ligeramente, sin hacerlo demasiado. El escote, tanto por delante como por detrás se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo haciendo una forma en corazón. Las mangas simplemente servían de adorno, cayendo sobre los brazos dejando así los hombros completamente al descubierto.

No podía ser más diferente al que ya más de un año atrás le había enseñado terminado a la pelirroja que ahora la acompañada.

\- Si pregunta cuando consiga verte con él puesto y no se no ha desmayado puedes decirle que es más bien un intento de librarme de él que un regalo para ti – sonriendo al ver la cara que estaba poniendo su amiga no pudo evitar pensar en Andrew.

\- Pero… ¿A mí esto me va a quedar bien?

\- ¿Tú crees que yo lo habría hecho así para ti no pensara que te iba a quedar perfecto? Deja de decir tonterías… ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿Que si me gusta? Si me dices que iba a ponerme esto no hubiera tardado tanto en decirle que sí… ¡Sora es precioso!

\- Yo no diría que precioso es la palabra… Es un poco más… No sé, ¿atrevido? Pero dado que él no es de aquí y que creo que con tu tipo de cuerpo te va a quedar perfecto no he podido evitarlo y… ¡Ey!

Sin dejarla terminar, Haru dio un brinco dónde estaba sentada y se lanzó hacia su amiga para abrazarla. Devolviéndole el gesto empezó a reírse.

\- ¿Quién te lo iba a decir cuando pensabas que tenías una jefa cascarrabias que se pasaba el día de mal humor cuando empezaste las prácticas?

\- ¿Cuándo he pensado yo eso? Déjate de tonterías – se separó ligeramente de ella-. Me encanta, de verdad. Ya quiero verlo hecho y poder probármelo.

\- Pues… Ya sabemos a qué nos vamos a dedicar los días que todavía me esté adaptando yo. El proyecto de los kimonos está en la fase de producción y ya no tengo que estar pendiente de él. Así que no veo mejor forma de volver al trabajo con un proyecto un poquito especial. Y Aiko puede ayudarnos…

\- Seguro que sí – volviendo a llevar la mirada hacia los papeles que ella le habia dado empezó a observar todas las hojas, pudiendo verlo desde los laterales y por detrás, dándose cuenta de los detalles.

Estuve a punto de buscar dónde ponerle un pompón, te lo digo en serio…

\- ¿Un pompón? – sonrió entendiendo la referencia de ella-. Bueno, esos mejor déjatelos para cuando se los enseñemos a cierta señorita para que juegue con ellos.

\- No… también he tenido una idea para eso. Mira la última de las hojas que te he dejado por detrás…

Frunciendo el ceño interrogante hizo lo que ella le pedía buscando así la hoja y dándole la vuelta para poder ver que también había otro dibujo.

\- Mi madre se pasa bastante tiempo conmigo en casa. Me ha dicho que con la fecha las flores más apropiadas para el ramo serían esas y… A mí se me ha ocurrido que podríamos ponerle un par de ellos entre ellas… Es una tontería pero yo creo que…

\- ¿Quieres que me quede sin novio en plena boda? – sonriendo volvió a mirar el dibujo.

\- Si no se me ha muerto en todo este tiempo yo creo que es capaz de sobrevivir al día de su propia boda. Vamos a tenerle un poco de esperanza al pobrecito Andrew… Creo que con lo que le costó ser capaz de hablar contigo de forma más abierta no le sale rentable no llegar a la boda.

Haru empezó a reírse por las palabras de la pelirroja todavía con la mirada fija en el papel, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se puso en pie, quedándose atenta al ruido que venía de la habitación, escuchando desde allí las voces de los digimon.

\- Creo que alguien se ha despertado para saludarte. Voy a por Aiko, ahora vengo. Tú mira el vestido bien y dime si quieres que le haga algún cambio o cualquier cosa que te gustaría que tuviera…

* * *

**AnnaBolenna04:** un día nos van a dar a todos un buen subidón de azúcar y ya verás tú qué gracia, pero bueno, los pobrecitos son adorables, ¿qué les vamos a hacer? Además, ahora que están de padres recién estrenados tienen que ponerse todavía más en serio a hacer sus planes de futuro porque se pueden permitir buscar un sitio donde la nenita pueda jugar tranquila. Y ya ni hablemos del momento en el que haya otro nene corriendo por casa.

Sora, a pesar de todo, siempre ha sido la madre del grupo, así que ahora que tiene una cosita preciosa a la que cuidar, está en su elemento en momentos así. Y la nenita ha salido lista - eso es otra prueba de que ha salido a ella jajajajajaja -, ella ya sabes que es su hora de comer y por eso una vez que termina vuelve a quedarse dormidita. La lotería les ha tocado...

¡Un besito de torutuguita!

**Epic Crystal Night:** ¡Ey! Me alegro un montón de leer eso. Tener un margen de capítulos antes de empezar a publicar siempre te hace de colchón. A mí me gusta tener todos los que pueda porque luego me llegan épocas de mucho trabajo - anoche eran las 11 de la noche y estaba preparando unas clases - o de simplemente no tener ganas de coger el el word y lo tienes ahí. Con eso y teniendo claro exactamente una idea base se llega siempre a buen puerto. El primer ff que subí, como era cortito, no lo publiqué hasta haber terminado de escribirlo jajaja Así que quedaré a la espera para leer tu nueva historia.

Y ya que has mencionado al hermanito, estuve a punto de irme a esa época en esta historia. Si no llega a ser porque me apetecía sacar a estos dos como padres primerizos y que otra vez Sora embarazada sería muy repetitivo jajaja Así que mira, muy adelantada tampoco ibas a ir.

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** jajajaja siempre he manejado esos temas en los que los japoneses son un poco más raritos o cerrados que en el resto de sitios de la forma más light que he podido porque, de verdad, me cuesta lo mío. Ya me ha costado con el tema de que el mostrar afecto en público no es muy propio de ellos... El tema de las madres me ha resquemado más porque me pongo mala jajajaja Pero bueno, ya que intento meterme lo más que puedo en el contexto "real" no me queda más remedio que colar referencias.

Yo creo que Yamato va a coger el mapa de la ciudad, va a buscar las opciones que mejor les vengan, peora la vez que estén lo más lejos posible de Mimi jajaajajaja a Taichi de vecino no sé si lo tolerará o acabará como Enrique Pastor y Antonio Recio - y aquí estoy muriéndome sola de risa con semejante comparación -. Los veo más bien buscando cercanía al trabajo de él o a los abuelos para comodidad de todos... Pero bueno, poco a poco, que de aquí a que la nenita empiece a corretear tienen tiempo.

Ahora nos falta que Haru no muera en el intento la pobrecilla, que falta le hace llegar viva a la boda para poder matar del infarto al otro pobre novio. Que iba a estar muy feo que se le muriera el altar.

Aaaains, viernes... Y mejor no te cuento la de horas extra que tengo que hacer porque te echas a llorar conmigo vecina. Ánimo con tus sesiones de estudio... ¡Y por el momento sigue haciendo sol! Cruza los dedos a ver cuánto nos dura.

¡Un bico enorme!


	5. Agonías

Hiroaki tenía a la niña en brazos con la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras que estaba ignorando por completo lo que el mayor de sus hijos le estaba diciendo, simplemente quedándose pendiente de las caras que iba poniendo la pequeña cada vez que acercaba su mano a su mejilla y la tocaba con un dedo.

\- Yamato, Takeru y tú habéis llegado vivos hasta una buena edad, creo que puedo quedarme solo con la niña hasta que volváis, así que deja de darme la lata que Sora te está esperando.

\- Bueno, pero…

\- Que no, que nada de peros. Que ya tengo bastante que dejes a estos dos de vigilancia – señaló a los digimon-. Vete a por Sora y de paso os vais luego a comer por ahí que seguro que os viene bien. Avisados estáis, porque no os pienso abrir la puerta.

Puso los ojos en blanco ante las amenazas de su padre antes de dar un paso hacia él para observar a la niña de nuevo antes de asentir y despedirse de su padre con un gesto de la cabeza echando a andar de nuevo hacia la puerta de casa.

\- Menudo agonías de padre te has ido a buscar – le dijo a la niña, bajando la mirada hacia ella-. Ya verás cuando seas algo mayor y se te ocurra salir sola de casa… Llorando por los rincones.

La niña parpadeó, mirándolo, evidentemente sin entender nada de lo que le estaban diciendo simplemente escuchando la voz de su abuelo empezando a mover ligeramente sus bracitos. Le sacó una sonrisa a Hiroaki mientras que caminaba con ella para dejarla encima del sofá.

\- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que vas a tener a tus padres montando el drama todo el día porque no te tienen con ellos un rato. Pero ahora estás conmigo y si vienen demasiado pronto no les pienso abrir. No, no les voy a abrir – posando su mano sobre ella, movió los dedos a la altura de la barriguita de la niña haciéndole unas leves cosquillas.

* * *

Sora estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la sala de espera mirando por encima del hombro de Yamato hacia la pantalla de su teléfono fijándose en los nombres que iba pasando hasta que alguno de ellos llamó su atención.

\- ¿Y ese?

\- ¿Te apetece?

\- Pues… sí…

\- Pues entonces espera que llamo ahora a ver si tenemos suerte – girándose hacia ella vio como asentía dejándole su espacio para poder hacer la llama, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa-. ¿Tú crees que la niña estará bien tanto tiempo con tu padre?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No te fías?

\- ¿De él? ¿Después de ver el buen trabajo que ha hecho contigo? – intentó decir aquello con gesto serio sin conseguirlo, echándose a reír de la cara que se le quedó a él-. Es la primera vez que está alejada de mí tanto rato a lo mejor lo nota y…

Yamato arrugó la nariz, todavía procesando el comentario que le había dedicado su encantadora esposa. Por suerte, el gesto de él consiguió despreocuparla haciendo que empezara a reírse hasta acabar acercándose para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

\- Sí, dame besos, dámelos…

Cuando la enfermera salió a avisarlos de que era su turno, la pelirroja todavía se estaba riendo, intentando ponerse seria antes de entrar en la consulta. Al sentir la mano de Yamato posada en uno de sus costados continuó con su camino.

\- Buenos días – saludó la doctora-. ¿Qué tal?

\- Muy bien – asintió-. O al menos eso creo yo…

\- No, no te sientes – le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a la camilla de la habitación-. Ven, vamos a empezar con la revisión que quiero echarle un vistazo a la herida a ver cómo está.

Obedeciendo lo que le decía la mujer, se acercó a dónde le indicaba. Aquel día, a sabiendas de a dónde iba, se había vestido con un vestido suelto que no la molestara y que además fuera sencillo de manejar, de manera que en cuanto se colocó, no tardó en levantárselo ella misma para dejar a la vista la zona apropiada.

Yamato aprovechó para quedarse a la espera, incluso sin dejar la mirada fija en ellas, distrayéndose en otras cosas simplemente estando atento a lo que pudiera decir la doctora o no. Prefería no observar directamente a Sora, evitándose así jugarretas de su propia cabeza y que ella pudiera sentirse incómoda.

\- Esto está perfectamente. Posiblemente apenas te quede marca. Tienes que tener cuidado con la hidratación y con el sol, pero si todo sigue así prácticamente será imperceptible. Has tenido suerte…

\- ¿De verdad? – Sora bajó la vista hacia la mujer, sorprendida.

\- Totalmente, y yo creo que todo está volviendo a la normalidad prácticamente ya. ¿Tú has notado variaciones en la forma del cuerpo con respecto a antes del embarazo?

\- Pues… Tampoco es algo en lo que me fijara demasiado. Solo me preocupé los primeros meses en los que estuve pasándolo mal, pero la verdad…

\- Está todo de maravilla – terminando de hacer la revisión, le hizo un gesto para que volviera a colocarse bien la ropa-. ¿Qué tal la niña?

\- Con su abuelo… Está muy bien. Tiene la revisión ella la semana que viene.

\- ¿Come y duerme bien?

\- Perfectamente – asintió, yendo tras ella y tomando entonces asiento a la vez que Yamato cuando se lo indicó.

\- Entonces seguro que está todo en orden – haciendo lo mismo que ellos, abrió la pantalla del ordenador, completando con los nuevos datos la información en el historial de Sora-. Pues… Con lo que he ido viendo estas últimas semanas y lo de hoy yo creo que podemos decir que estás del todo recuperada.

\- ¿Ya? – sorprendido, Yamato dejó la vista fija en ella.

\- Sí, físicamente parece estar todo en orden. Yo creo que ya es buen momento para empezar a hacer vida normal poco a poco en todos los aspectos – asintió a las palabras de él-. ¿Hasta cuándo te dan baja laboral?

\- Hasta cuando yo quiera – explicó-. Trabajo para mí misma, y… La verdad es que había pensando en incorporarme poco a poco. Lo echo de menos… Y puedo llevarme a la niña conmigo.

\- Pues no hay ninguna pega médica que pueda ponerle a eso. Solo que poco a poco, ¿de acuerdo? No ha sido un embarazo de riesgo pero tampoco ha sido el más tranquilo del mundo, de manera que las cosas es mejor que te las tomes con calma.

La pelirroja asintió, contenta de escuchar lo que le estaban diciendo. Sonrió ligeramente al sentir como, con suavidad, Yamato posaba la mano encima de la suya, de una forma muy sutil acariciando sus dedos.

\- La alimentación también. Ya va siendo hora de que te quitemos el castigo de encima… Comida variada que además seguro que no te viene mal para terminar de reponerte del todo… - dejó la vista fija en la pareja unos segundos-. Y… Supongo que… - dudó unos segundos antes de continuar, observándolos a los dos-. Supongo que esto serán buenas noticias. Ya no es necesario mantenerse en abstinencia. Aparte de que el parto no ha sido por vía natural y no había peligros la herida está perfectamente cerrada y teniendo cuidado, todo debería de ir bien.

La cara de ambos fue de sorpresa, especialmente la de Sora. Ciertamente, con el paso de los días apenas había tenido tiempo a pensar en algo más que no fuera en Aiko y en que estuviera perfectamente la pequeña. Lo último en lo que había pensado había sido en volver a poder intimar con su marido. Incluso pudo notar como un ligero tono rojizo aparecía en sus mejillas, desviando mínimamente el rostro.

\- Gracias – contestó únicamente ella.

\- ¿Alguna duda? – dejó la vista fija en la pareja, pasando de uno a otro la mirada detenidamente notando como negaban con la cabeza-. En ese caso me pasaré por la consulta cuando tenga la niña la revisión la semana que viene para ver si todo está bien.

\- De acuerdo – contestó Yamato, dándose cuenta de que Sora se había quedado algo más callada.

\- Antes de nada… Sora – la doctora miró directamente a la pelirroja-, ¿puedes esperar un momento fuera?

\- ¿Yo? – confusa, arqueó las cejas-. Quiero decir, sí, claro – cruzó una mirada con el rubio, sorprendido-. Voy a aprovechar a ir al baño – le digo.

\- Te veo la semana que viene – se despidió de ella la doctora, asintiendo y esperando a que se fuera antes de volver a dirigirse hacia Yamato.

Totalmente sorprendido por la petición de la mujer, se quedó con el ceño fruncido. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que quizás tuviera alguna noticia en su poder que prefiriera que él le dijera a Sora para que fuera algo más personal y eso no pudo más que preocuparlo, por eso se tensó. Siguió a su esposa con la mirada hasta que salió por la puerta, dejando los ojos fijos en la madera incluso unos segundos más tarde.

\- Tranquilo, está todo perfectamente – reclamando la atención de él, la doctora volvió a hablar-. Quería… tratar un tema algo más delicado para los dos, pero… Que quizás sea mejor hablarlo contigo.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No, no pasa nada… La cuestión es que sí, ya es seguro volver a tener relaciones, pero, no es una garantía de que eso vaya a ocurrir – se fijó en la expresión de confusión de él-. Lo que quiero decir es que la situación de una mujer que acaba de dar a luz está todavía controlada por las hormonas. Pero, al contrario que durante el embarazo, es bastante probable que a Sora ni siquiera le interese la idea del contacto con otros tan siquiera.

\- ¿Que no le interese? – devolvió su atención a ella.

\- Sí, posiblemente no demuestre ningún tipo de interés sobre el tema, rechazando incluso acercamientos. No hay que preocuparse, es totalmente normal y está altamente relacionado con el periodo de lactando. Incluso podría haber problemas de ausencia de respuesta del cuerpo de ella si decidiera intentarlo.

\- Comprendo – asintió-. Es mejor esperar a que ella esté completamente segura.

\- Exacto. Eso sin contar que pueda tener algún tipo de rechazo con los cambios que haya podido notar sobre su cuerpo en el proceso. Lo importante es que a pesar de todo no se sienta presionada.

\- Por supuesto… A mí lo que me importa es que ella vuelva a la normalidad de la mejor forma posible. Llegados a este punto no pasa nada por tener que esperar más tiempo – sonó serio, hablando totalmente n serio.

\- Es muy importante que sea así. No te preocupes, no suelen tardar tampoco demasiado en recuperar el interés, lo importante es que sea ella la que dé el paso. Con esto no quiero decir que no lo intentes o no que se muestre interés alguno por tu parte, que puede llegar a ser malinterpretado.

\- Sí, creo que más o menos lo entiendo bien. Sabré manejarlo.

\- En ese caso no tengo nada más que decir, vete con ella que seguro que está fuera pensando en qué te puedo estar diciéndolo. Háblalo con ella si quieres, puede saberlo.

\- Muchísimas gracias – se puso en pie, asintiendo-. Adiós.

Despidiéndose de Yamato con un gesto de la cabeza la doctora esperó a que saliera para poder comprobar quién era el próximo paciente.

Salió pensativo. En el fondo lo que acababa de escuchar tenía toda la lógica del mundo y lo veía coherente. Una cosa era que él se muriera de ganas por poder estar de nuevo con Sora, pero no era una necesidad vital. Agradecía que la doctora le hubiera aclarado los motivos por los que ella podía llegar a rechazarlo ya que por nada del mundo le gustaría que ella pudiera sentirse presionada.

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con que lo que importaba era que ella se recuperase lo antes posible y de la forma más tranquila que pudiera. Ya tendrían tiempo a todo lo demás después. Había estado prácticamente medio año en otro planeta, podía sobrevivir a aquello, estaba completamente seguro.

\- ¿También tenía que revistarte a ti tras el embarazo? – la voz de Sora hizo que diera un respingo.

\- Sí, quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien – relajando el gesto, se giró hacia ella-. ¿Ya estás? – al verla asentir, le tendió el brazo para que se cogiera-. ¿Nos vamos a comer?

\- ¿No me vas a decir qué te ha dicho?

\- Te lo cuento por el camino…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** Haru la pobrecilla fangirlea ya por el simple hecho de fangirlear. Que era evidente que de un momento a otro le iban a enseñar su vestido, que se lo iba a hacer Sora y que como la tiene tan fichada sabría perfectamente lo que a ella le gustaría y lo que iba a hacer que al pobrecito Andrew le entraran los calores... Pero ella igualmente se pone a fangirlear. Y posiblemente ya tenga para lo que le queda de día o de semana, según le dé.

Parece que por fin Sora tiene luz verde para retomar poco a poco su vida normal y que para evitarle "problemas" la doctora le ha dejado clarito a cierto rubio que hay que tener cuidado con según qué temas. Veremos a ver qué tal llevan los dos la reincorporación a la vida normal. Y... el abuelo ya se ha estrenado como niñero, bajo la atenta vigilancia de los digimon, claro.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Epic Crystal Night:** Sí, además ya os digo que la historia de ese vestido es el espionaje de las redes sociales que te manda sugerencias de publicidad según lo que busques y me atacó por haber estado buscando en su día el de Sora. Pero bueno, ya veremos como el pobrecito de Andrew se nos muere un par de veces cortesía de la pelirroja. Luego dejamos a Yamato castigado en el rincón pensando en la época en la que lo miraba mal porque le había dado por montarse una de sus paranoias contra él. Pobrecito jajajaja

Pues eso está muy bien y hay que aprovecharlo jajaja Yo por el momento en esta historia voy rellenando los huecos sobre la marcha porque tengo claras algunas cosas, pero lo que va entre medias tengo que ir improvisando para ir hilando las cosas, pero bueno, sobrevivo. ¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** Pues mira, no lo sé. Son demasiados días de sol seguidos y no sé si empezar a preocuparme porque se vaya a acabar el mundo o qué... Si en vez de meter el paraguas en el bolso tengo que ir con las gafas de sol. Es muy siniestro para estas fechas en el norte. El clima trama algo...

Haru, a pesar de todo, a estas alturas de su vida sigue fangirleando con todo lo relacionado con Sora igual que el primer día. Así que si le enseña el vestido a la vez que le dice que ella y Aiko van a volver a rondar por el estudio la pobrecita se va dando saltos por ahí para celebrarlo. La rubiecilla va a ser la responsable de la caída de ritmo de trabajo del estudio porque se van a pasar el día haciéndole monerías jajaja

¿Te cuento el motivo del retraso de la boda? Jajajajaja Es el misterioso y rebuscado motivo de... Que quería que Sora estuviera ya perfectamente recuperada y adaptada a su nueva vida para cuando llegara la boda. ¿Sorprendente, eh? Jajajaja Y, en la historia queda bien bajo la justificación del trabajo de Andrew que parece andar un poco estresado esta última temporada.

Mira que yo no me puedo quejar del día salvo por las bipolaridades que le dan, pero sí, Haru ha tenido mucha suerte en el mundillo laboral jajaja Tristemente a día de hoy es la parte más fantástica de la historia y no la existencia de los digimon y del mundo digital xD

Están de globales los de bachillerato, vecina... La semana pasada y la que viene son de esas en las que se dan todos cuenta de que no han hecho nada de nada y les entran las prisas. En mi época si me pasaba pues me aguantaba y me daba cabezazos, ahora como está de moda pagar para que el profe de particular se los dé por ti, pues me sigo dando cabezazos. A ver si sobrevivo a que les den las notas al menos.

Totalmente, si yo me puse a investigar en su momento para darle algo de coherencia dentro del contexto japonés y acabé dejándolo porque me estaba poniendo de muy mal humor. Especialmente manejando un personaje como Sora que a pesar de todo tiende más a respetar las cosas que se le imponen. Mimi, por ejemplo, los mandaría a todos a paseo en cuestión de seguros. Sora puede que acabara haciéndolo, pero le llevaría sus dolores de cabeza y en ello está... Pero bueno, que no seguía investigando porque me ponía de mal humor jajaja ¡Bicos grandes vecina! Y abanícamente a las tartarugas que estos calores en febrero no son normales.


	6. No seas malo con él

Sora sonrió cuando por fin entró en el ascensor del estudio. Era media mañana y por fin se había reincorporado al trabajo aunque lo había hecho a su ritmo, tomándose su tiempo a primera hora para poder dejar todo organizado en casa. Bajó la vista hacia Aiko la cual dormía tranquilamente en el cochecito ajena a que estaba bastante lejos de casa en aquel momento.

\- ¿Qué os parece? ¿Teníais ganas de volver por aquí? – se giró hacia los digimon, los cuales se habían empeñado en ir con ellas aquel día.

\- Sí, yo tengo gana de ver a Haru otra vez – dijo Biyomon desde el suelo-. Quiero que me dé de sus galletas.

\- Pero bueno, ¿y qué te hace pensar a ti que va a estar esperando para darte de sus galletas?

\- Porque siempre las trae para darme – sonriendo, se quedó mirando hacia la puerta.

Gabumon, a su lado, no dijo nada más, únicamente aprovechando para estirarse para poder mirar hacia el interior del cochecito, echándole un vistazo a la niña desde allí. Dándose cuenta del gesto, la pelirroja sonrió. Segundos más tarde, se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, pudiendo salir y entrar por fin en su estudio.

Solo entonces se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. Aquel lugar ocupaba un lugar demasiado importante en su vida y aunque ahora hubieran cambiado sus prioridades, no iba a dejar de estar en los primeros puestos. Sonrió cuando al girarla esquina nada más salir del ascensor se encontró con su vestido de novia, negando con la cabeza antes de continuar su camino.

A aquella hora de la mañana lo normal era que todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de su trabajo, por eso nadie se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llegando pudiendo así caminar de forma tranquila hasta su despacho. Abrió la puerta casi que nerviosa por poder hacerlo por fin tras tanto tiempo.

\- Buh – la voz de Haru fue lo único que escuchó antes de poder encender la luz.

Dando un respingo, no pudo más que abrir los ojos de par en par al encontrarse allí a su propio personal, esperando por ella. Sin apenas poder hacer más reacción que quedarse mirando hacia ellos, consiguió finalmente parpadear, enfocándolos mejor.

\- Bienvenida de nuevo, Sora – le dijo su amiga, acercándose hasta ella-. Nos estábamos muriendo todos de ganas de tenerte otra vez con nosotros.

\- Sois… Menos mal que ya no lloro por cualquier cosa por culpa de las malditas hormonas… - riéndose y reaccionando por fin caminó hacia ellos para poder saludar a todos los presentes-. Yo también os he echado mucho de menos…

Aprovechando el momento para ir saludando a todos los presentes, hizo la ronda completa. Gran parte de los presentes habían estado con ella desde el principio de todo aquello y les tenía muchísimo aprecio. Otros, las más recientes adiciones como podía ser Kaori, aquella que ocupaba el puesto de Haru, también se habían ganado su aprecio. Durante todo el tiempo que ella había estado ausente se habían preocupado por ella y cuando la niña había nacido todos habían querido conocerla.

\- Así da gusto volver al trabajo… - dijo al terminar la ronda.

Yamato tomó asiento al lado de Mai, la cual estaba aprovechando para descansar un rato después de una sesión de entrenamiento. Aunque aun les quedaba mucho tiempo a los recién llegados para tener que tomarse las cosas tan en serio como si de verdad estuvieran preparando un viaje al espacio, siempre venía bien que establecieran sus rutinas.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema? – girando la cabeza hacia él, se fijó en que la estaba observándola.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué parezca que en cualquier momento vas a echar los pulmones por la boca? ¡Ay¡ – protestó cuando le dio con la botella de agua que tenía en la mano en el brazo, frotándoselo-. Más bruta y no naces…

\- Tengo una niña pequeña en casa, ¿lo sabías? Dormir se hace complicado a veces…

\- ¿Y yo que tengo? ¿Una planta?

\- No, Sora y Aiko tienen una planta en casa. Un cactus para ser concretos… Yamato, Aiko apenas abre los ojos más de unas horas al día y por lo que me has contado no os molesta más que lo necesario.

\- Bueno, pero... – se quedó mirándola-. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Pasa que le están saliendo los dientes y a la pobrecita le duele a horrores. Se pasa todo el día, toda la noche llorando… Yo ya no sé qué hacer porque ya no es que no nos deje dormir, es que la pobrecita lo está pasando mal y no duerme ella tampoco…

\- ¿Y tú estás segura de que nos quieres aguantar en tu casa este fin de semana? Lo último de lo que tendréis gana Arata y tú es de tener que ponerle buena cara a la gente.

\- Eso dilo por Sora, a ti te pongo la cara que me haga falta – sonrió finalmente-. Y tú dentro de poco verás como también te pesa todo y vienes con unas bonitas ojeras, que a ti seguro que se te marcan más que a mí con lo blancucho que eres.

Se rió por lo bajo sabiendo que tenía toda la razón. Los primeros días que se había reincorporado a la rutina apenas había notado el llanto de la pequeña por la noche. Cuando se metía en la cama caía rendido y se había sentido algo culpable porque fuera Sora la que hubiera tenido que estar pendiente toda la noche de ella. Pero ahora que había empezado a adaptarse de nuevo sí que se despertaba. Se ahorró el comentario de que no le importaba y que era un momento que podía aprovechar para estar con Aiko porque se estaba viendo que le iba a caer otro botellazo.

\- Anda venga, que si te portas bien por el camino hoy pago yo en la cafetería…

\- Uy… si me porto bien y si me porto mal…

Mai intentó alejarse de él un paso cuando, al ponerse los dos en pie, lo vio alargar el brazo hacia ella para cogerla por los hombros. Al no conseguir escapar, Yamato se salió con la suya pudiendo alcanzarla con la otra mano y tirando de su mejilla segundos antes de soltarla y echar a andar con paso rápido.

\- ¡Ishida!

* * *

Haru estaba arrodillada sobre la alfombra del despacho de Sora al lado del sofá observando atenta desde allí los movimientos de Aiko. Habían dejado a la pequeña allí para que pudiera estar cómoda y desde ese lugar observaba poco a poco todo lo que la rodeaba, curiosa. Era la primera vez que estaba en el estudio y parecía que quisiera memorizar aquel lugar.

\- No me lo puedo creer. Llevas aquí un par de horas y todavía no le he escuchado más que un ruidito… - acercando su mano a la pequeña, dejó que cogiera su mano mientras que Sora terminaba de apuntar unas cosas en su agenda.

\- Lo sé… Por el momento está siendo la cosa más tranquila del mundo. Y… además cuento con la mejor de las ayudas – señaló a los digimon con la cabeza antes de ponerse en pie e ir hasta ella-. Sobretodo uno que yo me sé que desde que un día Yamato dejó a Aiko durmiendo sobre él en el hospital a la mínima repite la jugada. ¿Cómo me va a llorar así la chiquitina?

Sonriendo mientras que hablaba se acercó hasta ellos, dejando su mano sobre la cabeza de Gabumon unos segundos para darle así una pequeña caricia al ver cómo se le habían subido los colores por su comentario.

\- Es un buen sitio… - Haru miró también hacia él-. Ya verás cuando llegue el invierno. Yo me habría muerto de la emoción al ser pequeña y tener dos peluches gigantes hablándome…

Soltó a la pequeña dándose cuenta de que su madre se acercaba para cogerla con ella y poder pasar a sentarse antes de echar un vistazo hacia el reloj. Automáticamente pudo ver cómo los ojos azules de la bebé se quedaban fijos en la pelirroja la cual dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al darse cuenta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te dice Haru? Tienes que decirle que tiene que darse prisa para darte un amiguito con el que poder jugar, ¿eh? – mirando de reojo hacia la chica, notó automáticamente el color rojo radiactivo que aparecía en su cara.

\- No digas esa frase en voz alta delante de Andrew, por favor…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Sigue poniendo la misma cara de querer uno propio muy fuertemente cada vez que le dejo a Aiko o está con sus sobrinos? – divertida por la reacción de Haru se quedó mirando directamente hacia ella.

\- Que te calles, Sora…

\- Vale, vale… - entre risas volvió a mirar el reloj unos segundos-. Es la hora de que Aiko coma, ¿te importa?

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya y os deje solas?

\- ¿Por qué querría que te fueras? Te lo pregunto por si te incomoda o algo…

\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué me iba a incomodar?

\- Y yo qué sé Haru… Ya sabes como es la gente con esos temas.

\- Pues ya ves tú… Si tienes que darle de comer a Aiko y alguien te dice algo o te mira mal puedes informarle amablemente de que tienes un fénix gigante en casa que seguro que va a estar encantada de darle picotazos en la cabeza a quien sea necesario.

\- Les chamusco también las ideas si hace falta a quien proteste por algo relacionado con Aiko… - Biyomon asintió a las palabras de Haru tomándoselas totalmente en serio.

Todavía riéndose, empezó a soltarse el lazo del vestido que hacía de tirante en el lado en el que había dejado la cabecita de la niña. Aquel tipo de ropa, aprovechando el buen clima que estaban teniendo, estaba siendo su gran aliado en aquella época. No se quería imaginar tener que hacer todo aquello en pleno invierno. Colocó a Aiko cerca para que fuera ella quien buscara el contacto con su madre, a tientas con su boca hasta que por fin lo consiguió.

\- La idea de lanzarles el fénix gigante no suena nada mal… Pero bueno ya sabes cómo es mucha gente en este país. Somos demasiado modernos para algunas cosas y un desastre para otras.

\- ¿Y qué? Que digan lo que les venga en gana, Sora – sonrió, quedándose apoyada en la pared para dejarla algo de espacio-. Es tu niña y si tiene que comer pues tiene que comer. A quien no le guste que no mire… Y si te protesta alguien del estudio pues ya sabes, lo echamos de una patada en el trasero.

Se rio de nuevo, bajando la vista hacia su hija, dándose cuenta de que tenía sus ojos azules clavados en ella. Eso hizo que ampliara su sonrisa, manteniéndole la mirada unos segundos, olvidándose incluso de que estaban acompañadas de más gente.

\- No me quiero imaginar la cara de tonto que se le queda a Yamato con cosas como esta…

\- Mucha – confesó al cabo de unos segundos-. Cualquiera lo diría cuando lo conociste, ¿vedad?

\- ¿Cuándo lo conocí? Pues mira, no tenía mucha idea de nada, pero la cara con la que se te quedaba mirando era bastante delatadora que si de él dependía algo así iba a acabar pasando.

\- Si Yamato hubiera sabido comportarse como una persona normal y no como un cascarrabias seguro que Aiko ya tendría unos añitos… - la voz de Gabumon hizo que la atención de ambas quedara fija en él, dándose cuenta de que se había alejado de ellas en cuanto la bebé había empezado a comer.

La reacción de Haru fue instantánea echándose a reír por la naturalidad con la que había dicho aquello el digimon como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Sora se tomó unos segundos, intentando no reírse de forma tan evidente.

\- No seas malo con él… - intentó parecer algo más seria, no queriendo tampoco molestar a Aiko.

\- Es verdad, a ti también se te daba bastante bien darle calabazas para luego irte a bufar por las esquinas porque querías estar con él – Biyomon asintió, totalmente segura de sus palabras, como si pensara que hacía una aclaración en vez de apuñalar a su compañera allí presente.

Lo único que se pudo escuchar a continuación fue la risa de Haru yendo a más.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** sí, todos sabemos que el abuelo no les abrió la puerta hasta bien tarde porque había secuestrado a su nieta y no se la pensaba devolver. Es un hecho y todos sabemos que es totalmente real. Que a este paso se va a dedicar a echarlos de casa los viernes y los sábados con la excusa de quedarse él de niñero de la nenita, que para algo ha dado tanto la lata con que quería una nieta. Ahora les toca aguantarlo.

Y Sora por fin se ha reincorporado a la vida laboral normal, con puñales para todos de todos los tipos para que nadie se sienta discriminado, esté presente o no. Parece que a Sora la habían echado mucho de menos por el trabajo. Y normal si ahora para encima viene con ella una nenita.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Natesgo:** el abuelo tiene que tener una buena colección de baberos en casa. De la que compran para Aiko le compran uno a juego para él que saben que le va a hacer falta, aunque bueno, andan más o menos a la par todos con el tema baberse con la niña. Solo hay que ver lo mucho que tiene pensado ponerse a hacer Haru ahora que está Aiko en el estudio con ellas también.

No creo que la alargase, tampoco es que les den mucho más tiempo de baja... Entonces los dramas hubieran sido dignos porque a ver quién separa a la pobre pelirroja de su nena siendo tan pequeñita. Ya bastante tenemos con el drama paterno, gracias xD

¡Un beso!

**Guest vecina:** ayer hizo un día asqueroso, debe de ser para que no nos acostumbremos a tanto sol seguido no vaya a ser que nos siente mal o algo. Eso o que como salía yo primero del trabajo tenía que hacer un día asqueroso para no poder hacer nada, claro. Hoy que termino supertarde otra vez hace un sol y un calorcito muy buenos... ains.

Sora se ha quedado de que ya puede comer lo que le venga en gana otra vez, sí, sí. Que la pobrecita es lo que más ha echado de menos jajajajaja Pobrecilla, seguro que se toma como un reto el volver a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con las comida jajajaja Y sí, la doctora no sabe con quién juega y lo paranoico que se sabe poner él solito al decirle que quería hablar con él en privado, pero bueno, le vino bien. Que es mucho tiempo ya que llevan quietecitos y lo mismo le daba por buscarse alguna playa apartadita de la que volvían de comer a por la nenita jajajaja Total, no es el abuelo se la pensara devolver hasta más tarde.

Jajaja es que bah pobrecilla Sora, había que darle un margen y con el corre para aquí y corre para allá en el que viven, cuadraba todo perfectamente hasta para que tuviera tiempo a hacerle realmente el vestido a Haru sin tener que andar a las carreras. Así se llevan con ellos a una nenita de tres meses que seguro que hace que se baben todos jajaja A este paso Haru va a irse con segundas intenciones de Luna de Miel. Ella que tanto renegaba...

Pues yo no sé por qué se estresan, porque si se pasan el tiempo tocándose las narices no sé qué esperan hacer cuando viene el global y no recuerdan ni de qué asignatura es. Yo últimamente paso bastante de todos ellos, la verdad, si no quieren estudiar, allá ellos, bastante tengo con tener que aguantarlos para tener que andar estresándome por ver como suspenden 5...

Y me voy, que me he escapado un ratito para actualizaros antes de entrar al turno de tarde TT_TT ¡Bicos grandes vecicna!


	7. Sonrisa

Yamato tomó asiento al lado de Mai en la cafetería, estudiándola en silencio durante unos segundos. Al final había cumplido con lo que le había dicho y había pagado él lo de ambos, dedicándose a darse cuenta de que se la notaba bastante cansada.

Posiblemente fuera pronto para sacar conclusiones sobre Aiko pero por el momento apenas había dado problemas. Se encontraban en la tercera semana del mes de junio y la pequeña apenas tenía un mes de vida, aún era demasiado pronto para pensar en dientes o en que pudiera hacer algo más que dormir la mayoría del tiempo. Quizás dentro de unos meses se encontrara él en la misma situación, pero, por el momento, daba gracias de que la niña no tuviera ningún tipo de problema.

\- Yo creo que deberías de descansar un rato, Mai.

\- ¿No me digas? – puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Cómo? ¿Eh?

\- ¿No puedes mandar a Arata a dar un buen paseo con Nyoko y aprovechar tú para dormir aunque sea un par de horas?

\- Arata tiene que salir de viaje estos días – explicó.

\- Bueno, pues tus padres o los de él… Que normalmente eres tú la que va gritando por los pasillos que nos pesa el trasero y antes estabas a punto de quedarte dormida encima del banco… Es más. ¿Quieres dejar a Nyoko con nosotros el domingo de tarde y así aprovechas tú para descansar?

Parpadeó observando a Yamato como si le costara asimilar aquello que le estaba diciendo, aunque en el fondo supiera que no debería de extrañarle ni lo más remoto, que era bastante previsible por su parte. Ladeó la cabeza, terminando por dejarla apoyada encima de su mano, continuando con su estudio visual.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó él al cabo de un rato.

\- ¿De verdad que te estás ofreciendo a hacerme de niñero?

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de raro? Tengo que preguntarle a Sora, claro, pero… ¿por qué no? Anda que no me habrán endosado veces a mí a mis sobrinos o incluso al hijo de Taichi porque tenían reuniones urgentes o cosas así…

Volvió a quedarse en silencio, aquella vez bajando la mirada hacia su taza antes devolver a revolverla para acabar tomándola entre sus manos y dando un sorbo, lentamente. Cuando la posó de nuevo, sonrió ligeramente.

\- Sobreviviré, no te preocupes por mí. Solo es un bebé con los dientes saliendo, os he aguantado a vosotros muchos meses seguidos en el espacio y sigo aquí.

\- Bah, cabezota… - riéndose por la tontería que acababa de decir, negó con la cabeza antes de imitar sus gestos y dando un sorbo.

El ofrecimiento había sido totalmente sincero. Estaba seguro de que Sora no iba a poner pega alguna a que la pequeña de su amiga pudiera pasar la tarde en casa, incluso el domingo completo para que Mai pudiera descansar aunque fuera un rato. Lo daba prácticamente por sentado.

\- ¿Me habías dicho que ella había querido volver al trabajo ya?

\- Hoy – asintió-. Ha ido a media mañana, pero ya se moría de ganas. Luego he quedado en ir a buscarla a ver qué tal todo.

\- ¿A buscarla a ella o a ir a que se te caiga la baba un rato con la niña?

Cogiendo la bolsita de azúcar que tenía al lado de su taza la hizo una pequeña bolita para tirársela a la piloto, la cual empezó a reírse, esquivándola.

\- Es lo bueno que tiene ser la jefa que si se cansa de aguantar a los pesados de sus compañeros puede echarlos y luego irse tranquila a casa…

\- ¿Y qué harías tú sin mí? – sonrió, agachándose a coger la bolsita-. Te veo de muy buen humor hoy, ¿eh?

\- Bueno, ¿y qué tiene eso de raro?

\- ¿Hace cinco años? No me hagas reír… - volvió a apoyarse encima de sus codos en la mesa, dejando la cabeza sobre sus manos-. ¿Qué? ¿Ya te ha levantado el castigo el médico?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que si te han levantado el castigo… - le guiñó el ojo de forma exagerada esperando que fuera capaz de entender por dónde iban los tiros.

Arqueó una ceja, mirándola esperando entender de lo que hablaba. No tardó demasiado en caer en la cuenta, arqueando la otra ceja. Viniendo de ella tampoco le extrañaba la pregunta, aunque no la esperaba de forma tan de repente.

\- ¿Y a ti qué más te da?

\- Tengo curiosidad…

\- Repito… ¿Y a ti qué más te da?

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

\- Creo que sí que es algo asunto mío – cogiendo la bolita de papel que antes le hubiera tirado él, se la devolvió, intentando acertarle en la frente-. Venga… Quiero saberlo.

\- Pero vamos a ver, ¿te importa? No, ya te digo yo que no… Pero, solo para que lo sepas. Sí, ya puede hacer vida totalmente normal en todos los sentidos.

\- ¿Y eso te lo ha dicho ella o el médico?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Tengo que explicarte que yo también he tenido una niña no hace demasiado y que si pregunto es por algo? ¿Te lo dicho Sora o el médico os ha dicho que ya podéis volver a la normalidad?

\- Mai, si has tenido a una niña hace poco sabes perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta. Y, para que lo sepas, ya habló la doctora directamente conmigo para que supiera lo que podía pasar, así que llegas tarde.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues mira qué simpática la señora, yo casi tenía al pobre Arata subiéndose por las paredes y no estaba demasiado enterado de qué me pasaba…

\- Gracias por la información…

\- No, en serio. ¿Te ha dicho que es posible que no quiera ni saber de ti en una temporada en esos temas?

\- Que sí, Mai. Me lo ha dicho. Llevamos así desde que nos llevamos el susto… Cuando acabó ingresada. Sigo vivo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por Takao?

\- Ya… pero no es lo mismo. A ver qué me dices dentro de un par de semanas.

\- Hemos estado meses en el espacio… - volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Sí, precisamente por eso… A miles de kilómetros de distancia… Pero bueno, si lo llevas tan bien, perfecto. Seguro que ella te agradece el no sentirse presionada…

\- Pues por eso mismo. Porque lo último que necesita ella es sentirse presionada. Bastante ha tenido y tiene encima como para que me entren las prisas ahora…

\- Vale, vale. No te me pongas tan serio que me vas a asustar a los de alrededor – bajó la vista hacia el reloj-. ¿A qué hora se suponía que ibas a ir a buscarla?

\- ¡Mierda!

Poniéndose en pie salió corriendo de la cafetería en dirección hacia la salida, solo pudiendo escuchar la risa de la piloto de fondo.

\- Pobrecito… Lo que le espera…

* * *

Sora estaba tecleando en su ordenador de forma distraída mientras que contestaba unos correos electrónicos haciendo tiempo. Había ya un rato que estaba esperando a que Yamato llegara, dando por supuesto que habría encontrado tráfico por el camino. No le importaba, podía esperar sin muchos problemas.

Bajó la tapa del portátil una vez que subo terminado y se acercó hacia la pequeña la cual estaba echada en el sofá ante la atenta mirada de los digimon. Alargó las manos para cogerla en brazos, sonriéndole mientras que la acomodaba.

\- Parece que tu padre se ha perdido por el camino… Vamos a tener que perdonárselo porque cuando quiere sabe ser muy despistado – mientras que hablaba había acercado su mano a la cara de Aiko tocando suavemente su nariz-. Sí, muy despistado.

Acercándose a ella mientras que le hablaba, se distrajo totalmente, centrándose en la pequeña y en ver cómo la mirada atentamente mientras que le hablaba. Volvió a repetir su gesto con el dedo, dándose cuenta entonces de que la niña parecía querer gesticular mínimamente algo. Confusa, se apartó para poder verla mejor, esperando unos segundos hasta que vio que la pequeña boca de Aiko iba curvándose hasta formar una pequeña sonrisa.

Parpadeó, sorprendida, quedándose congelada. ¿Se lo estaba imaginando? Sin estar segura de ello volvió a acercarse hacia Aiko, rozando de nuevo la punta de su nariz con el dedo, viendo como ella repetía el gesto con sus labios antes de hacer un ligero ruidito.

Intentó abrir la boca para decirle algo, pero estaba demasiado hipnotizada por la imagen que tenía delante de ella. Era la primera que se percataba de aquello y ahora, en sus brazos, su hija estaba sonriéndole. Sonrió ella a su vez, sin poder evitarlo intentando controlarse ya que las hormonas habían empezado a remitir en esos temas desde hacía algunos días ya.

\- Que tarde todo lo que quiera, ¿a que sí? Tú y yo nos lo estamos pasando muy bien – consiguiendo hablar finalmente, volvió a moverse unos pasos, acercando a la niña hacia los digimon de nuevo.

\- Tampoco voy a tardar tanto – la voz de Yamato hizo que diera un respingo y se girase para encontrárselo con una ligera sonrisa ladeada en la cara apoyado en la puerta.

\- Me ha sonreído – le dijo, ampliando la suya propia-. Te lo digo en serio, estaba jugando con ella y de repente me ha sonreído…

La sorpresa apareció en la cara del rubio, quien despegándose por fin de la puerta fue hacia ellas, colocándose a su lado, mirando a una y a otra.

\- ¿Puede hacerlo ya?

\- No lo sé, es la primera vez que la veo hacerlo… Pero me ha sonreído… - levantó la vista hacia él.

Automáticamente pudo darse cuenta que estaba emocionada por aquello y lo entendía. Él no lo había visto y la simple idea lo conseguía también, de manera que era normal que Sora estuviera así. Aquella reacción de la pelirroja no pudo más que en acercarla hacia él, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo para acabar por dejar un beso en su frente.

\- Pues claro que sonríe, con lo lista que va a ser seguro que ya sabe hacer muchas cosas – bajó la vista, hablando directamente con la niña antes de notar como Sora se la acercaba para que pudiera cogerla él-. ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Mucha… Aiko ya ha comido.

\- Pues entonces vamos a buscar un sitio por aquí, ¿qué te parece?

\- Perfecto… ¿Le decimos a Haru que si quiere comer con nosotros?

\- Espera – señaló hacia sus cosas con la cabeza-. Recoge tranquila, ya vamos nosotros a decirle que está oficialmente secuestrada. Con Aiko no me va a decir que no.

Asintió, intentando recuperarse un poco de la situación que acababa de tener dejando que se fueran hacia el pasillo antes de hacer lo que el rubio le había dicho.

* * *

Haru estaba apoyada en la mesa con el teléfono en las manos, contestando uno de los últimos mensajes que le había llegado de Andrew con algunos de los detalles para los preparativos de la boda. Ni siquiera había vuelto a molestarse en intentar disimular que todo aquello no le hacía mucha ilusión desde hacía tiempo.

\- Mira Aiko, esta que ves aquí quería ponerme el ramo de novia de tu madre porque le decía que un día iba a acabar así de sombrero….

Levantó la vista rápidamente al reconocer la voz de Yamato, encontrándoselo con el bebé en brazos. Primero abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego, poco a poco, fue reaccionando, acabando por dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa.

\- ¿No te ha dicho Sora que no es sano que te andes paseando por el estudio con esa niña en brazos?

\- ¿Algún problema? – divertido, se acercó hacia ella-. Venimos a buscarte porque alguien ha dicho que te vengas a comer con nosotros que nos vamos a quedar cerca del estudio.

\- ¿Eso lo ha dicho Aiko? Porque es el único motivo por le que me pensaría irme con un par de pegajosos como vosotros dos… - bromeaba, ya que a la vez que iba hablando había asentido con la cabeza.

\- Venga, que Sora me dijo que estaba muerta de hambre y yo tampoco tengo mucho tiempo.

\- Pues… - retrocediendo unos pasos para coger su bolso y volviendo a guardar el teléfono, le hizo un gesto al rubio-. Lista.

Saliendo al pasillo de nuevo, Haru buscó con la mirada a la pelirroja, viendo que se acercaba hacia ellos con el cochecito de la pequeña y los digimon detrás de ella.

\- Sora, no le dejes que haga el adorable con la niña por los pasillos, por favor.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que te entren ganas de tener una a ti también? – acercándose hacia su esposa para ayudarla a colocar a Aiko en su sitio, sonrió divertido hacia Haru.

\- Auch… - echándose a reír, fue el máximo comentario que pudo hacer la pelirroja-. Ya verás ahora se nos va a convertir en pera y no va a respirar…

Cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos se quedó mirando hacia ellos.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** Aiko tiene pinta de no dar guerra en el estudio más allá de ser el foco de las distracciones de todo el personal. Pero, por el momento, estresar a la gente porque llore... Parece que no se va a poder ver con facilidad eso.

Ahora bien, que también los deje a todos sin jefa porque ha decidido sonreirle por fin a su madre. Aiko le ha sonreído a Sora finalmente y parece que a la pobrecita pelirroja le ha dado ya la nenitis aguditis definitiva. Esperemos el día que le dé por hacer lo mismo con el padre y el pobre se nos muera...

¡Besitos de tortuguita! Con sonrisa incluída de nenita, claro.

**Beyond and Epic Night:** ¿y lo confusa que me quedé yo cuando me fijé en que te habías cambiado el nick? Jajajaja Me llevó un ratito darme cuenta porque no entendía nada de nada. Y sí, la aplicación suele hacerlo mucho. Cada vez que le dejo una review a alguien desde ella nunca se publica, así que ya he dimitido de hacerlo. Prefiero casi tener que apuntármelo y luego escribirlo desde el pc a que nunca se llegue a publicar.

Son como niños pequeños, que sueltan lo primero que se les pasa por la cabeza y desde la más total de las inocencias lanzan puñales de los que son efectivos totalmente jajaja Y lo peor es que como son verdades como puños nadie puede decirles lo contrario y rebatirles nada.

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** sí, aquí también estamos teniendo unos días de buen clima que nos tienen a todos demasiado confusos. Hay demasiado sol y no llueve y ya no sabemos nada de nada de lo que pasa jajajaja Lo que pasa vecina es que como ando corriendo de un lado para otro no sigo horarios - hoy, por ejemplo, actualizado a la hora de siempre más o menos xD - y actualizo cuando puedo. Así es que una lotería, como siempre.

Lo de los compañeros es mediamente lógico. Mai aparte de que lleva desde 1º de carrera dándole dolores de cabeza al rubio, junto con los demás, pasaron por algo bastante gordo en su momento y eso quieras que no seguro que los ha unido más. Y en el caso de Sora... Eso ya es cosa del carácter de ella y que la otra pobre la tiene todavía en un pedestal.

Gabumon es la cosita más cuqui del mundo porque lanza puñales pero desde la inocencia más grande. Y además lo dice desde el punto de vista en el que de verdad se preocupaba demasiado por ese cabezota rubio. Y con Aiko simplemente se le cae la baba desde que se enteró de que Sora estaba embarazada, así que ahora que se le tiene que quedar dormida varias veces encima, el pobre ya no tiene esperanza.

No los puedo mandar con mil deberes porque no los van a hacer y solo va a servir para tener que enfadarme, así que mira, que hagan lo que les venga en gana. Hoy estaban tratables. Como se nota que están pasando los exámenes ya jajaja

Un beso vecina, ¡y aguanta que si yo me estoy librando de la gripe aún podemos librarnos las dos!


	8. Minimaravilla rubia

Mai estaba caminando de forma distraída por casa mientras que miraba hacia los lados, atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Negando con la cabeza, salió del salón en dirección hacia su habitación para poder recoger algunas cosas antes de volver y quedarse mirando hacia el sofá.

\- La niña sabe comportarse mejor que vosotros… ¿A qué o estáis dedicando en el sur cuando no os tenemos vigilados? – dejando la vista fija encima de Takao y Katsu, acabó por acercarse hasta ellos.

\- Es este pesado – protestó Takao -. Y la niña se comporta bien, no sé por qué te quejas tanto, desde que la he código no ha protestado.

\- Porque estará intentando adivinar si te funcionan las neuronas de verdad o va a tener que seguir considerando al rubio el más inteligente de los compañeros de trabajo de su madre. Y hazme caso… Eso es mucho decir porque lleva una temporada…

\- Oye, ¿y Hideki? ¿Al final va a venir?

\- Yo creo que sí. Eso me dijo ayer… Creo que iba a venir con su mujer, pero no tengo muy claro de si ella va a venir. Creo que sigue teniendo sus dudas sobre si alguno de vosotros tuvisteis algo que ver con el accidente de hace unos años.

\- Y dale… Que nosotros nos tocamos nada, vamos a ver. Serían los inútiles de Tierra que no saben hacer absolutamente nada más que el inútil.

\- Ya, ya… Porque estábamos en plena aproximación y tenéis que estar quietecitos y bien sujetos, que sino…

\- Pues claro – Katsu finalmente se quedó mirando hacia ella-. Con la loca que pilota como para no ponerse el cinturón aunque sepas que la nave se está yendo a tomar vientos… ¡Ah! – protestó al sentir la colleja que ella acababa de darle.

El sonido del timbre hizo que Mai dejara la conversación que estaba teniendo olvidada y se fuera directa hacia la puerta para poder abrir encontrándose allí a aquel del que estaban hablando acompañado de su mujer.

\- ¿Os habéis matado ya? – preguntó a modo de saludo.

\- Llegas tarde, ¿y si te encuentras a Yamato por el camino qué?

\- Yamato estará todavía dando vueltas por casa terminando de colocarse el pelo donde quiere tenerlo, ni que no lo conocieras ya a estas alturas – poniendo los ojos en blanco se adelantó unos pasos-. ¿Les has dejado la niña a esos dos? Qué valiente te has vuelto…

\- Tengo que darle la razón… - Shiori se acercó a saludar a la piloto, quedándose luego al lado de su marido-. Hace ya bastante tiempo que no tengo que veros a todos reunidos en el mismo sitio…

\- Desde que se nos casó la maravilla rubia – acercándose a la mujer para saludarla mejor, Mai empezó a reírse, cerrando la puerta tras ellos-. Al menos ya estamos todos… Creo que al final se ha tragado que solo quiero que Nyoko conozca a Aiko.

\- Posiblemente que se lo trague. Después de la pesadilla en la que te convertiste el día que nació esa pobre niña ya te digo yo que no creo que sea capaz de plantearse nada más…

Avanzó acercándose hasta los otros dos, aprovechando para saludarlos ya que, realmente, hacía más de un año que no había podido verlos y habían sido demasiados años de trabajo como para no haberlos llegado a echar de menos.

* * *

\- Sora… ¿has terminado ya? Hemos quedado con Mai dentro de media hora… - Yamato sujetó mejor a Aiko entre sus brazos, aprovechando todo el tiempo que pudiera antes de salir de casa para tenerla a su lado.

En la habitación, Sora había arrugado el gesto y se estaba observando al espejo. Le estaba costando volver a acostumbrarse a su propia imagen, intentando adaptarse bien a cómo le quedaba la ropa después de tantos meses de embarazo. Se notaba demasiado extraña aún, especialmente al darse cuenta de que algunas formas habían cambiando. No era un cambio demasiado evidente, pero para ella no.

Aquel día se había puesto un vestido de nuevo, era su costumbre desde que había salido del hospital y se había podido vestir con normalidad. Aprovechándose del clima veraniego los tejidos más sueltos la ayudaban a estar más cómoda, dándole más tiempo a la cicatriz para estar más libre y, a su vez, evitaba pensar en lo que no debía.

Volvió a echarse un vistazo en el espejo, colocándose bien la ropa y el pelo.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que estás perfecta?

La voz de Yamato la hizo dar un respingo, buscándolo con la mirada a través del reflejo. Había dejado a la pequeña con los digimon y había subido a buscarla a sabiendas del motivo por el que podía estar tardando.

\- Ya… - comentó, alargando la mano para coger sus pendientes de la mesa que estaba al lado para ponérselos.

Sonriendo ligeramente, se dio cuenta de que la respuesta de ella había sido prácticamente por darle la razón. Entendía que necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse a todos los cambios, pero le daba rabia verla con aquellas dudas cuando realmente no eran más que tonterías que estaban en su cabeza. Avanzó hasta colocarse detrás de ella, posando las manos en su cintura antes de atraerla hacia él.

\- Te lo digo completamente en serio, Sora.

Giró el cuello, para no mirarlo a través del espejo. En el fondo tenía miedo de hablar de aquellas cosas con nadie, no quería que alguien pudiera pensar que estaba a disgusto con haber tenido a la niña. Al contrario, no podía estar más contenta y siempre habia sabido lo que aquello iba a acarrear y simplemente por el hecho de que aquella semana le hubiera dedicado una sonrisa hacía que todo aquello merecía la pena… Pero, a la vez no podía evitar que esas ideas aparecieran en su cabeza. Posiblemente no fuera más que un producto de su imaginación dominada todavía por sus hormonas ya que nunca jamás había sido insegura o tan siquiera se había preocupado por aquellas cosas, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – sonriéndole, se quedó mirándolo antes de verlo asentir inclinándose hacia ella para deja un beso en su frente.

* * *

El sonido del timbre de la puerta volvió a llamar la atención de Mai, quien sonrió automáticamente antes de ponerse en pie para ir a abrir a sabiendas de que eran los dos que faltaban. Sin tan siquiera esperar a que contestaran, abrió la puerta recibiéndolos con la mejor de sus sonrisas ladeadas.

\- ¿Qué horas son estas?

\- Tráfico… - contestó Yamato. No era cierto, pero realmente no iba a ponerle a darle aquellos detalles a Mai en aquel momento-. Y además mira quién ha venido a verte, así que deja de quejarte.

Llevando a Aiko en brazos se acercó hacia ella para que pudiera saludarla antes de adelantarse unos pasos para poder dejar a Sora entrar, llevando a los digimon detrás de él quienes no habían perdido oportunidad para ir a ver a Mai.

\- Además, Gabumon te trae una ofrenda de paz – yendo a saludar a la piloto agradeció la excusa puesta por el rubio-. Bueno, más que a ti a cierta señorita que me han dicho que va a agradecer tener algo que mordisquear.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí? – la voz de Yamato distrajo la atención de ambas automáticamente.

Cuando había entrado por fin en la casa con la niña en brazos había tardado unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Mai no estaba precisamente sola sino que había unas cuantas personas más allí esperando por él.

\- No me lo puedo creer, ¿os ha secuestrado desde esa isla aislada del mundo?

\- Tal cual lo has dicho tú – Takao asinitó poniéndose en pie-. Eso y que no podíamos dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver con nuestros propios ojos que fuera verdad que te había salido un miniclon.

\- Sí, yo todavía sigo poniéndolo en duda, que lo sepas – uniéndote a las palabras de su compañero, Katsu hizo lo mismo que él.

Sorprendida, quedándose al lado de Mai, observó la escena, percatándose de que también estaba allí Hideki y acompañado de Shiori. Giró la cabeza hacia aquella que estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas exactamente planeando esto?

\- Pues… Creo que tú ya sabes lo asquerosos que son los horarios del sur si hay que combinarlos con los aviones… Me ha llevado una buena temporada. Casi que desde que os nació la pequeña, pero había que conseguir que estos elementos conocieran a Aiko.

Asintió a lo que decía, sonriendo al poder ver la cara que tenía puesto Yamato desde allí, acercándose finalmente hasta donde estaban para poder saludar a los antiguos compañeros de trabajo de él.

\- Sora – saludo Katsu automáticamente-. Enhorabuena. No sé si tenerte por loca o por valiente pero… Enhorabuena.

\- Gracias – le dijo riéndose por lo bajo-. Ya empezaba yo a preocuparme de que no vinierais en persona a tocarle las narices a Yamato.

\- Jamás dejaríamos pasar la oportunidad… - Katsu giró la cabeza hacia ella-. ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Muy bien, gracias…

No quería meterse demasiado a sabiendas que quien realmente iba a disfrutar de aquella sorpresa era el rubio, apartándose incluso para dejarles su espacio pudiendo así acercarse a saludar también a Hideki y su mujer.

\- Sora – saludó rápidamente Shiori, yendo a decir algo más pero sin conseguirlo.

\- Eso, hazle caso, porque no quería venir y al decirle que ibas a estar tú ha venido corriendo – Hideki empezó a reírse, recibiendo un manotazo por parte de ella.

\- ¿Por mí? – sorprendida, arqueó ambas cejas.

\- ¿No sabes que tienes una fan más cerca de lo que piensas?

Las palabras del general provocaron que girase la cabeza de nuevo hacia Shiori, notando como el calor subía a su cara automáticamente.

\- Creía que te lo había dicho a Yamato, pero cuando fue vuestra boda y se enteró de con quién se casaba el cascarrabias del rubio estuvo dándome la lata un par de semanas con el tema.

\- ¿Quieres callarte? – casi del mismo tono de rojo que la pelirroja consiguió mirarla unos segundos-. No le hagas caso, quería venir a veros… Especialmente a la pequeña.

\- No, a la que no tienes que hacerle caso es a ella. Tú hazme caso…

Intentando procesar la conversación que estaba teniendo, poco a poco conectó con la realidad, acabando por relajarse y sonreír de nuevo mirando hacia ellos.

\- Pues… yo acabo de reincorporarme por fin al trabajo, así que vuelto a estar en activo. Cualquier visita que tenga en el estudio siempre es bienvenida… - mirando directamente hacia la mujer sonrió amablemente-. Seguro que de paso me viene bien otro punto de vista sobre la mala idea que fue juntarme con los profesionales aeroespaciales de este país.

\- Eh, habla por ellos que yo soy toda una profesional – Mai se metió en la conversación llegando con Nyoko en brazos-. Mirad, ahora no llora, así que podéis sentiros afortunados…

\- Yo que tú tendría cuidado, Yamato – Hideki buscó con la mirada al rubio -, con la madre tan encantadora que tiene lo mismo decide cogerle manía a Aiko simplemente para seguir con la costumbre familiar.

\- Eso será si dejo que se junten… Que no sé yo como de mala influencia podrá ser para Aiko una miniMai en potencia…

Nyoko, quien ya tenía en sus manos el nuevo peluche con forma de avión que le había traído Gabumon a modo de repuesto del que ya había destrozado a causa de morderlo continuamente, observó la escena. Había demasiada gente y algunas caras eran nuevas. Agitó el juguete en sus manos, deteniéndose justamente para ver al otro bebé presente, quedándose curiosa observándolo.

\- Mira, seguro que ya ha decidido que es una minimaravilla rubia… - Mai sonrió dándose cuenta de que su niña se había quedado mirando hacia la otra.

\- No pasa nada, seguro que pareciéndose tanto al padre tiene que haber sacado las neuronas de la madre… Sino… - Katsu miró hacia Sora unos segundos-, yo lo siento mucho, pero menuda pesadilla de niña que habréis traído al mundo.

\- Tranquilo, al padre lo tengo controlado ya no creo que se le vaya a pegar nada malo… - contestó la pelirroja riéndose por lo bajo.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Tú de parte de quién estás?

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** se los tiene más que merecidos jajaja Bien que se entretuvo pinchando cuando eran los Ishida las víctimas. Primero con que a ver el anillo para cuando y luego para ver cuándo había boda y luego para ver cuando había nenita. Lo que Haru no pensó fue que ella pudiera ir detrás y que ahora le fueran a llover puñales hasta de parte de Yamato quien parecía más serio y esas cosas jajajajaja Recalquemos el parecía, por favor.

Y mira quiénes aparecen por aquí de visita sorpresa en Tokio. ¿Saldrán todos vivos o se las arreglarán para acabar liando algo en casa de Mai y que ella se los cargue? Yo apuesto por Mai sea de la forma que sea que además debe de estar irascible porque la pobrecita Nyoko no la deja dormir.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Beyond and Epic Night:** jajajaja lo de Nyoko está basado en hechos tan cercanos como una misma. Según me cuentan mis padres me empezaron a salir los dientes antes de tiempo y por lo tanto me pasé llorando de continuo desde que empezaron hasta que dejaron de salir. Así que Mai... mil perdones por lo que te he hecho porque yo ya voy dejando claro que no tengo paciencia para aguanta eso... Y mis niveles de paciencia con los niños han subido bastante desde que los padezco tantas horas a la semana pero ya os digo yo que un bebé llorando y yo no somos compatibles. Seguramente por eso no veréis a Aiko dando por el saco, porque no sabría poner una reacción de padres correcta y al nivel de la que deberían de tener Sora y Yamato.

Haru la pobrecita ya se puede ir preparando que le van a llover los puñales por todas las esquinas hasta que no consiga que Aiko tenga un amigo/a para jugar con ella en el estudio. Es un hecho.

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** es mala época para la vida estudiantil y relacionados... Yo la verdad ya no es que esté haciendo horas de más, sino que están tan porculeros que de verdad que llego a casa odiando al mundo y solo con ganas de ponerme a hacer de seta. Y si ya tenía poco ahora me han endosado a dos que dicen tener TDA y lo que tienen es falta de un buen par de... cofcofcof

Si Yamato no engaña absolutamente a nadie con el tema de sus amigos. Evidentemente que de poder ayudar un poco a Mai se iba a ofrecer, que a él no le cuesta nada babear un rato con otra nena por casa una tarde y así Mai se echa la siesta que lleva necesitando semanas. Y más ahora que ha descubierto qué es lo que tramaba realmente con tanta insistencia para que fuera un día a casa.

Solo te diré que Yamato viendo a Aiko sonriéndole... está escrito ya. Aunque bueno, no es ninguna información realmente interesante porque os saco capítulos de ventaja a pesar de todo, así que te podría tocar mañana como dentro de dos semanas. Es una sorpresa e_e

Jajajaja la primera vez que se lo cruzó un día por la mañana en casa poniéndose ella de todos los colores y muriendo de la vergüenza y mira ahora como vuelan los puñales en ambas direcciones. Eso es que se llevan bien y se tienen aprecio jajaja De hecho, solo te diré que vamos a llegar a ver el punto en el que Haru se acabará poniendo a favor del rubio. Ahí te lo dejo.

Sí, aquí también vecina... Y luego me viene uno de los mocosos insoportables a rebatirme que el cambio climático no existe... Si es que me pone de mal humor acordarme de ellos, de verdad que te lo digo. Bicos grandes y no te me estreses que es fin de semana... ¿Y quién no quiere cruzarse con semejante cosa por los pasillos de dónde sea?


	9. Antes

\- ¿Qué tal va con lo de los dientes? – preguntó Sora.

Mientras que Yamato se había quedado con sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo y con Aiko, Sora se había acercado hasta Mai y observaba atenta hacia la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos. La primera respuesta de ella fue encogerse de hombros para, después, levantar la vista hacia la pelirroja.

\- Su momento estrella es por la noche. Yo creo que hasta ha tenido algo de fiebre, pero la he llevado al médico y me han dicho que esta todo bien. Así que supongo que no me queda más que armarme de paciencia.

\- Sabes que por mí no hay ningún problema para quedarnos con Nyoko algún día cuando estés sola para que puedas descansar, ¿verdad? Yamato me dijo lo que estuvo hablando contigo el otro día y evidentemente que estoy más que encantada…

Girando la cabeza en busca del rubio, la piloto se quedó mirando hacia él unos segundos. Quién le iba a decir a ella que todavía a aquellas alturas, después de tantos años todavía consiguiera sorprenderla. Nunca se había tragado la fachada de cascarrabias que tanto le gustaba ofrecerle al mundo, y siempre se había llevado bien con él prácticamente desde que lo había conocido. Pero de ahí a llegar a pensar que finalmente llegaría a verlo comportarse como realmente… Eso era algo que ni cuando había ido a gritarle cuatro verdades mientras que estuvieron en el hospital hubiera creído llegar a ver.

\- Gracias – asintió-. Pero por el momento me arreglo. Si he sobrevivido a meses aislada con esos pesados del salón… Yo creo que un bebé no debe de ser demasiado complicado.

\- Un bebé comparado con esos cuatro no es nada… Y hablo yo que se supone que soy la que está casada con el más serio y respetable de ellos – uniéndose a la conversación, Shiori se acercó hasta donde ellas estaban.

\- Eso es una acusación muy grave, pobre Hideki – riéndose, Mai se quedó mirando hacia ella-. ¿Cómo de verde me puso cuando me dediqué a desquiciarlo el día a estos dos les nació la niña?

\- Pues no mucho… La simple idea de acordarse de tu existencia hacia que saliera gruñendo por casa, así que si podía no nombrarte mejor.

\- Pobre – sin poder evitar reírse, Sora se quedó mirándolas.

\- Eh, no es mi culpa. Si a ese pesado que tienes por marido se le ocurre tener por fin una versión suya en miniatura después de tanto tiempo volviéndome loca no tengo más remedio que montar ese escándalo.

\- Lo peor es que me sé de unos cuantos que te darían la razón Mai – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno yo no he tenido tanto trato con él como para poder decir nada, pero la niña es preciosa, así que supongo que es un buen motivo para ponerse como te pusiste – se quedó mirando hacia la diseñadora-. ¿Qué tal se porta?

\- De maravilla. No puedo quejarme ni media palabra de ella, pero bueno supongo que todavía es pronto, se pasa más tiempo durmiendo que despierta.

\- Eso es lo normal al principio. ¿Ya os reconoce? – preguntó Mai finalmente girándose hacia ellas de nuevo.

\- Sí… El otro día en el estudio me sonrió por primera vez – sin darse cuenta en su cara se había dibujado una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ya? Ja – soltó una carcajada-. Ya verás cuando al que le sonría sea a aquel. Dile a Gabumon que intente arrastrártelo a un sitio donde no te moleste, no vayas a tropezar con él mientras que está en el suelo babeando…

En vez de decir nada en defensa de Yamato, Sora no tuvo más remedio que echarse a reír con sus palabras a juego con las otras dos que la acompañaban. Lo peor era que estaba segura de que la piloto estaba completamente en lo cierto y ella se moría de ganas porque pasara.

\- Y hablando del estudio – dijo cuando consiguió ponerse seria de nuevo, mirando ahora hacia la mujer de Hideki-. Estoy de vuelta por fin, ya te lo han dicho, pero si quieres pasarte por allí ahora mismo no tenemos demasiado trabajo. Tenemos todos los proyectos ya encaminados y lo único que tengo a medias es el vestido de novia de mi socia.

\- ¿Se casa? – recordando a Haru perfectamente, Mai se sorprendió-. Juraría haberla visto huyendo de ti toda la noche de la boda diciendo que como le tirases el ramo os lo comíais…

\- Se casa… Y pobre del futuro Sr. Haru si se le llega a ocurrir tardar más tiempo en pedírselo – y pobre de ella si alguno de los dos la escuchaban, pero, por suerte, no había nadie que pudiera chivarse por el momento.

El llanto de Nyoko distrajo la atención de ellas, consiguiendo que su madre respirase profundamente con resignación antes de atenderla a sabiendas de que poco podía hacer para que se calmara si lo que pasaba era que la habían empezado a doler los dientes.

\- Ahora vengo… - dijo antes de levantarse con ella para perderse entre las habitaciones de la casa.

Hideki había cogido finalmente a Aiko cuando pudo ver cómo la piloto se iba poniendo cara de circunstancia.

\- A este paso ni consiguiendo que le den unos días libres porque el problema de no dormir es que precisamente en casa no tiene manera – dijo volviendo a bajar la mirada hacia la otra niña-. A ver cuándo empiezas tú a volver loco a tu padre.

\- Yo ya le he dicho a Mai que no nos importa quedarnos con Nyoko unos días entre que Arata vuelve y no del viaje para que pueda dormir en paz.

\- Y no le ha dado la gana de aceptar, ¿o me equivoco? – Katsu no esperó a que dijeran nada a modo de respuesta, empezando a reírse-. Sigue igual de cabezota que todos los días.

\- Eso o no se fía de dejarte a la niña, a ver si se la vas a devolver gruñendo o algo… - Takao se centró de nuevo en la conversación.

\- No lo creo, con cierta pelirroja cerca aquí el rubio se nos comporta mucho mejor que incluso cuando fingía hacerme el serio y él también…. Y aún me respetabais un poco, claro… No eran malos tiempos. En mala hora dejé de daros miedo…

\- Ah, se siente. Eso te pasa por bajar la guardia después de cierto incidente. Ahora te toca aguantarte con lo que tienes.

\- Odio darle la razón a Katsu, pero… cuando la tiene la tiene.

\- Al menos Yamato todavía estuvo de malas pulgas una buena temporada más y tardó más en darme la lata.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Es verdad, cuando lo mandó a paseo Sora no había quien lo aguantara otra vez…

\- Que no me mandó a paseo – puso los ojos en blanco, no queriendo ni acordarse del motivo por el que había estado de tan mal humor-. Y, para tu información, Hideki, yo hubiera seguido guardando las formas todavía a día de hoy si no te hubieras apuntado a lanzarme puñales con los otros tres. Así que tú solito te lo has buscado…

Levantando la vista de la pequeña que tenía en brazos hacia el padre de ella no pudo más que darle la razón a sabiendas de que, en su caso, él se lo había buscado completamente. Se encogió de hombros finalmente sin poder decir nada en su defensa.

\- Es la edad… Cuando lleguéis a la mía ya me contareis…

\- Eso dilo más alto si te atreves y que te escuche Shiori, que yo no tengo habitación libre en la casa desde que tenemos a Aiko con nosotros – riéndose Yamato se quedó mirando desde allí hacia donde estaban hablando Sora y la mencionada.

* * *

Tras dejar a Aiko en su habitación con los digimon, Yamato salió de nuevo en busca de Sora. La costumbre en casa desde que habían vuelto del hospital era que prácticamente cuando la niña cenaba aprovechaban también los digimon y de esa forma se ponían ir con ella a la hora de dormir.

Habían pedido la comida, ya que ninguno de ellos tenía gana de ponerse a cocinar, de manera que cuando ya habían terminado de acomodar a la pequeña, Sora había subido a la habitación para poder cambiarse de ropa. Se quedó apoyado en la puerta, observándola mientras que se deshacía los nudos del pelo.

\- ¿Se ha quedado dormida? – le preguntó viéndolo desde el reflejo.

\- Sí, nada más echarla – asintió, todavía sin moverse.

Dejó el cepillo encima de la mesa, dándose la vuelta para ir a por su pijama al armario dejándolo tirado encima de la cama dándose cuenta de que la seguía observando, acabando por quedarse mirando hacia él interrogante.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Sonrió de medio lado, quedándose en silencio antes de apartarse de la puerta por fin y caminar hacia ella hasta delante de la pelirroja, observándola desde allí, tomándose unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

\- Ya he descubierto cómo chantajear a Hideki para que me deje algunos días libres.

\- ¿Hm? – mirándolo, confusa, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Sí, es que resulta que hoy hemos podido descubrir que al final tenía yo razón y que estoy casado con una diseñadora tan famosa que hasta la mujer de mi jefe es fan de ella…

Lo miró sorprendida los primeros segundos antes de tener que poner cara de situación y empezar a reírse mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿Crees que ya es momento de que me busque a alguien un poco más interesante que tú? No quiero aburrir a la gente cuando se tan famosa que hasta hagan una película de mi vida – aprovechó su cercanía para posar sus manos en los costados de él.

\- No lo sé, pregúntale a mi hermano que seguro que está encantando de hacerte él su versión del guion.

Sacándole una suave carcajada a la pelirroja se quedó mirando hacia ella mientras que se reía, aprovechando para llevar las manos a su cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás y dejándolas en sus mejillas para terminar por acercársela y poder darle un beso así.

Notó como automáticamente cambiaba su punto de apoyo hacia su espalda pudiendo recortar así la distancia entre ellos y que cuando se separó, no volvió a alejarse, buscando dejar su frente apoyada contra su cuello aprovechándose de la diferencia de alturas entre ambos.

\- ¿Qué te pasaba antes? – le preguntó tras dudar unos segundos.

No respondió automáticamente, quedándose en la posición en la que estaba. Sabía que no necesitaba entrarle en detalles, que la conocía lo suficientemente como para saber exactamente lo que le pasaba. Pero el hecho de que preguntara significaba que quería hablar del tema con ella directamente. Y quizás fuera precisamente lo que le hacía falta, a pesar de que fuera demasiado evidente.

\- ¿No lo sabes ya? – le contestó al final, levantando la vista hacia él-. Dame tiempo, ¿vale? Sé que son tonterías, pero no lo puedo evitar.

\- Todo el que necesites, pero no me gusta verte dándole tantas vueltas a todo… Que te preocupes por cosas que no merecen la pena…

\- Ya lo sé, pero… Aunque yo sí que lo noto, ¿vale? Puede que tú no te des cuenta o que yo lo vea mucho más evidente o que incluso solo esté en mi cabeza… No sé cuál de las opciones es la más probable, pero necesito adaptarme a mi nueva situación.

Terminó por asentirle, a sabiendas de que poco más podía hacer cuando de ideas metidas en la cabeza de Sora se trataba. Inclinándose ligeramente, fue a dejar un beso en la frente de ella no llegando a conseguirlo al echar ella ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás y ponerse de puntillas para que alcanzara en los labios en vez de donde pretendía hacerlo en un principio. Sonriendo sin poder evitarlo por el gesto de la pelirroja arrastró su mano hasta dejarla tras su cuello.

Permitiéndose algo más de efusividad que segundos atrás, aprovechó para acercársela algo más, olvidándose por unos segundos de su típico miedo a que pudiera molestarle la presión sobre la cicatriz. Notando como no se apartaba, sino que le seguía, aprovechó ligeramente la situación. Posiblemente hiciera más tiempo del que le gustaría desde la última vez desde que había hecho aquello, habiéndolo esquivado intencionadamente ambos para evitar problemas posteriores.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta hizo que Yamato diera un respingo, pudiendo escuchar la risa de Sora, separándose de él lentamente.

\- Vete a abrir anda, que tengo hambre…

\- Voy – dijo con resignación antes de soltarla.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** sorpresa e_e

En realidad estoy actualizando el capi hoy en vez de mañana que es cuando tocaría porque hoy tengo tiempo para poder hacerlo tranquilamente sin tener que andar a las carreras. Así que, como además es domingo y no tengo gana de ponerme a hacer nada de lo que tengo que hacer, pues aquí estoy subiendo capítulo ahora en vez de hacer cosas útiles.

La reunión de mentes brillantes sigue y parece que han secuestrado a la nenita con ellos, esperemos que no se las arreglen para causarle ningún trauma mientras que por el otro lado las tres féminas de la sala cotillean en paz entre ellas. Me parece que es más que probable que la Sra. Hideki se les acabe colando cualquier día por el estudio aprovechando la situación porque ella fangirlea mucho con la diseñadora que tiene tan a mano.

Y parece que Yamato tiene más calada a Sora de lo que ella misma cree y sabe lo que pasa por esa cabecita aunque prefiere que sea ella la que se lo cuente. Evidentemente él no es una fuente fiable de informaciones en lo que a ella respecta, pero la mente de Sora tampoco, así que vamos a ver por dónde les lleva este "problema" de inseguridades.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Natesgo:** Mai ya amenazó a esos dos en la otra historia con que los quería en Tokio. Así que esta reunión era solo cuestión de encontrarsen un buen, tuvieran unos días y que Sora estuviera ya más o menos bien para poder usar la excusa de que así las nenas se conocían. La cosa iba de niños igualmente, no fue tampoco demasiada mentirijilla.

Supongo que eso es cuando eres tu propio jefe de un trabajo que te gusta, que te puedes llevar el entretenimiento que quieras y dedicarse a babear con él como es el caso de Sora con Aiko. Eso y que parece que la pelirroja tiene el trabajo bastante liquidado de cara al verano y que está cogiendo ritmo rimplemente para cuando en Septiembre se quede sin Haru el tiempo que sea.

Y totalmente de acuerdo jajajaja con una niñera como Gabumon cualquier cosa se queda tranquila y durmiendo. Ya me quedo yo dormida cuando se me echa al lado mi bola de pelo particular y es una pulguita que no vale ni de cojín, pues en el caso de Aiko con ese superpeluche blandito que se ha buscado ya ni te cuento. Si por algún motivo consigue verlo digievolucionado a la niña le da un algo.

¡Un beso!

**Beyond and Epic Night:** el pobre Yamato va a preocuparse mucho por las amistades que pueda llegar a tener en un futuro su niña. Tiene muchos problemas y se apellidan Yagami, Izumi y como sea que se apellide el marido de Mai jajajajaja Así, por mencionar a los más cercanos que no sean familia directa. A los Kido no los meto como problemáticos, que seguro que han salido de lo más normales neuronalmente hablando con el padre que tienen.

A tu madre tiene pinta que le tocó un escarmiento por quejarse, sí jajajajaja Yo lloré lo que quise y más, así que ese puede ser el motivo por el que soy hija única y como mucho tenemos perros en casa jajajaja Que me quiero imaginar la desesperación que debían de tener con la llorera continua... Mi única experiencia con el tema se resumen en un viaje en autobús de 5 horas con un niño de un par de años que o lloraba o gritaba. Escalofríos de solo recordarlo...

Ya sabes que la app es así de maja, nos hace bullying a los demás por hacer sufrir nosotros a Yamato xD ¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** la reunión era con la excusa de conocer a Aiko pero la cosa iba de que volaran todos los puñales posibles en todas las direcciones necesarias que se echaban todos mucho de menos.

Y la señora Hideki (Shiori) es la señora Hideki para todos. Si cuando decidí que nombre ponerlo se lo dije a Anna, que estaba hablando con ella para que cuando se me olvidase tuviera alguien que pudiera recordármelo xD Que luego me pasa como con Nyoko que tenía que andar metiéndome a buscar el nombre de la niña en todas partes. Pero sí, ha quedado claro que ella es fan de la pelirroja y creo que le ha venido bien escucharlo.

Tranquila vecina, que eso está escrito. No sé exactamente cuándo os toca, pero escrito está. Aunque primero vamos a tener un Taichi rondando a la niña y a su pelirroja favorita, no tardará tampoco en aparece miniTaichi conociendo por fin a Aiko. Y entonces moriremos todos, ya lo sabes.

No, vecina, vas bien encaminada jajaja Haru llegó a ver a Yamato esa noche, lo que pasa es que lo vio de lejos nada más porque al rubio poco le faltó para salir literalmente corriendo cuando enfocó a Sora. A Takeru lo conoció esa noche porque fue el que se acercó a saludar. Se lo cuenta a Sora de la que vuelven a casa, que ella al que en realidad estaba vigilando era al otro que estaba con Takeru, que se le parecía mucho pero que parecía algo más mayor e_e Y a Sora misteriosamente se le activaron los morros xD Lo debió de ver un par de veces más entre medias hasta que Mimi se empeñó en hacer la fiesta. Me refería a que se ponía roja hasta la punta de las orejas por encontrárselo por la mañana por casa si ella estaba en pijama desayunando en el sofá todavía jajajajajajaja Y que ahora aparte de que le daría igual, lo saludaría con algún bonito puñal.

Mal finde vecina, bastante malo... pero bueno, al menos seguimos con el clima misteriosamente primaveral y sin nubes. A ver lo que nos dura... Aunque dan toda la semana así cosa que me parece muy siniestra porque no recuerdo un carnaval en el que no haya llovido los cinco días seguidos. Pero bueno... Será que como yo esas cosas ya las ignoro... ¡Un bico grande!


	10. Deberías llamar a tu padre

\- ¡Yamato!

La voz de Sora hizo que el rubio que estaba sentado tranquilamente en el sofá revisando unos correos electrónicos diera un brinco. Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar si se escuchaba a la pequeña llorar, girando la cabeza hacia ella cuando se aseguró de que no pasaba nada con la niña.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Me haces un favor?

Sin responder, se limitó a dejar la tableta encima de la mesa, levantándose y caminado hasta ella para terminar apoyándose en la mesa de la cocina y observarla desde allí, simplemente esperando a que le dijera lo que quería. Dándose cuenta de ello, sonrió.

\- No me di cuenta antes y se me olvidó traer pañales para Aiko y se nos han acabado para mañana por la mañana, ¿te importa ir mientras que le doy la cena?

\- ¿Se te han olvidado? Qué raro para ti – separándose de dónde se había apoyado se acercó hacia la pelirroja para darle un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Algo más?

\- ¿Vas a ir ahora?

\- Estoy vestido y no estoy haciendo nada con mi vida, así que… Así no se nos olvida – encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Gracias – sonrió a modo de respuesta viendo como se alejaba hacia la puerta, cogiendo las llaves.

\- Vuelvo en nada.

Se quedó mirando hacia él hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta. En ese mismo momento su expresión fue cambiando, terminando por morderse el labio y girarse hacia los digimon que la estaban observando desde la puerta de la habitación de Aiko.

Se sentía un poco culpable por haberlo mandado irse de casa a sabiendas de que iba a bajar sin protestar al haberle pedido algo para la niña, pero era por algo del interés de él. No se quejaría, estaba segura. Sonrió de nuevo a los digimon.

\- ¿Recordáis eso que os pedí que escondierais el otro día? Traedlo, por favor…

Yamato llegó a la tienda más cercana que estaba abierta. Iba sin prisa porque sabía que todavia quedaba algo de tiempo para la cena y podía tomárselo con calma. Le extrañaba que Sora no se hubiera acordado, pero con la vuelta al trabajo de ambos era más que posible que se les hubiera pasado. Llegando al pasillo donde estaban las cosas para bebés, se adentró en él, buscando lo que ella le había encargado.

No pudo evitar acordarse de las veces que meses atrás aquello se había repetido muchas veces, pero como una excusa para poder escaparte de las hormonas locas de la pobre Sora quien no podía hacer más que dejarse llevar por ellas. Aquello hizo que se riera él solo. Ahora le hacía gracia aunque en su momento le hubieran entrado ganas de ir a pedirle asilo a su padre a ver si al menos podía dormir con los nervios en paz.

Cogiendo los pañales salió de nuevo hacia el pasillo principal, dejando que su atención se viera captada por uno de los carteles que indicaba la dirección hacia la zona de los congelados. Posiblemente la idea le viniera por haberse acordado de aquellos momentos pasados o porque sabía que en casa el helado favorito de Sora siempre era bienvenido, pero se desvió para coger uno de los tarros.

Cuando volvió a entrar en casa, lo primero que le vino fue el olor de la cena, encontrando a la pelirroja exactamente dónde la había dejado. Sonrió, acercándose hacia ella tras dejar el encargo encima de la mesa. Se colocó tras ella, dejando un brazo en torno a su cintura antes de alargar el brazo y dejar que viera lo que traía con él.

\- Mira lo que regalaban con los pañales…

Tuvo que reírse al ver como automáticamente la vista de Sora seguía el helado con atención, no esperándoselo.

\- ¿Me has traído helado?

\- No, lo regalaban con la compra… - volviendo a reírse, se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego separarse y poder meter el helado en el congelador para que no se estropeara-. Aunque me parece que no sé para qué lo guardo si no sé si pasará de esta noche…

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? – sonriendo, pudo el fuego al mínimo y tapó la comida para poder girarse hacia él-. Tengo a Aiko en el sofá con los digimon... ¿Quieres ir a echarla tú?

\- ¿Ya ha cenado?

\- Claro que sí. Creo que ha heredado mi apetito…

\- Pues esperemos que no se le olvide a ella también comer cuando se estrese…

Riéndose por la cara que le puso ella se acercó hasta dónde le había dicho que estaba la pequeña, viendo cómo asomaba tanto el cuerno como la pluma tan característicos de los compañeros digimon de ambos desde detrás.

\- Si algún día nos quedamos Sora o yo sin trabajo siempre podemos ofreceros como niñeros y hacernos de oro… - comentó por lo bajo mirando hacia ellos antes de acercarse del todo hacia Aiko-. ¿Ya has cenado? Pues ahora vas a tener que irte a dormir que ya es tu hora…

Se inclinó para cogerla, dándose cuenta entonces de que al lado de la niña había algo más. Aiko simplemente miraba hacia él, como si quisiera entender lo que le decía, sin conseguirlo, limitándose entonces a escuchar el sonido de su voz.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó a los digimon.

Sin llegar a coger a la niña los miró interrogante, notando como no respondían, buscó a Sora con la mirada, notando que se había acercado hasta donde estaban.

\- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

\- ¿Hoy?

\- Hoy… Es el tercer domingo de junio…

\- Ya… ¿y qué me quieres decir con eso?

\- Pues que yo ya he llamado a mi padre bien temprano por la mañana y tú vas a quedar de muy mal hijo por no haber llamado al tuyo – divertida por la cara de confusión de él, esperó unos segundos para ver si caía en la cuenta, sin conseguirlo-. Hasta Aiko se ha acordado de que hoy es el día del padre…

La cara de confusión y sorpresa de él solo empeoró al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja. Mantuvo la vista fija en ella unos segundos más hasta que fue capaz de asociar que el día del padre le afectaba más allá de no haber llamado a su padre…

\- No se me olvidaron los pañales… - confesó finalmente acercándose hasta ellos para coger a la niña ella en brazos-. Venga, que Aiko te ha hecho un regalo y tienes que ver si te gusta… ¿A que sí, chiquitina?

Mirando hacia una y a hacia otra, confuso todavía, acabó por alargar la mano hacia el paquete que había encima del sofá. No se había dado cuenta de la fecha que tenían encima y era extraño porque era una de esas épocas del año en el que los comercios empezaban a hacer más promoción de la que cualquier quisiera ver. Pero, con todos los cambios que habían tenido en tan poco tiempo en lo último en que había pensadno era en aquello.

Centrándose por fin empezó a abrirlo, notando como se había puesto nervioso poco a poco hasta llegar al punto en el que le temblasen los dedos al hacerlo. Acabando por romper el papel sin muchos miramientos, descubrió que lo que había dentro era un marco. Un marco que tuvo que girar para poder ver lo que en él había.

Tres pequeñas láminas estaban colocadas en el interior del marco, separadas por el fondo. En la de la derecha del todo aparecía la huella de una de las manos de la pequeña y en el lado opuesto una de las huesas de sus pies dejando en el centro colocada la fecha y unas letras en las que se podía leer claramente un "Feliz día del padre, papá".

Tragó saliva. No hubiera esperando encontrarse con aquello tras la encerrona de mandarlo a comprar algo, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente. Dejó los ojos fijos en las diminutas huellas que aparecían en las láminas, notando que poco a poco se me iba nublando la vista, acabando por parpadear algunas veces para aliviar el picor que sentía.

\- Oh… Mira Aiko, has conseguido que tu padre se nos eche a llorar, tienes que estar orgullosa de ello – sonriendo a más no poder se quedó observando la reacción de Yamato.

Llevándose la mano que tenía libre a los ojos para poder limpiárselos volvió a mirar hacia aquellas dos que estaban ahora más cerca suyo, sonriente.

\- Pues sí, y vergüenza debería de darte que tengo mi fama y así no sé yo cómo la voy a mantener – le habló a la pequeña aunque sabía perfectamente que la responsable de todo aquello era Sora.

\- ¿Te gusta? Nos ayudaron ellos dos y Haru el otro día en el estudio…

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – volvió a pasarse la mano por la cara, intentando recuperar un poco la compostura.

\- Toma, coge a la pequeña, luego puedes mirarlo con calma – acercándose hasta él le pudo dejar a Aiko en brazos, sujetado entonces el marco-. Voy a ir poniendo la cena en la mesa, tú vete a echarla…

Asintió finalmente, bajando la mirada hacia la niña son la misma sonrisa que había conseguido esbozar segundos atrás. Caminó con ella hacia la habitación, a sabiendas de que realmente era su hora de dormir y que por mucha ilusión que le hubiera hecho aquello, ella no tenía nada que ver más allá que haberse dejado usar. De todas formas le hacía la misma ilusión que si lo hubiera hecho ella.

\- Un mes y ya me tienes así por las esquinas. Yo no sé qué va a ser de mí de ahora en adelante… - murmuró mientras que la acunaba mejor entre sus brazos, aprovechando para intentar que se durmiera. Sonrió aún más al darse cuenta de que grandes ojos del mismo color que los suyos estaban clavados en él-. Muchas gracias por el regalo, me ha gustado mucho…

La levantó algo más, acercándosela para poder dejar un beso en su frente. Aquella niña había conseguido robarle por completo el corazón desde el primer segundo que había sabido de su existencia, y solo podía ir a más a cada día que pasaba. En momentos así no podía evitar llegar a dar las gracias por haber sido capaz de despertar de su cabezonería y tozudez aunque hubiera sido de la peor de las formas.

Volviendo a colocarla mejor entre sus brazos, comenzó a acunarla de nuevo, esperando que el entrara el sueño, ya que no quería que Sora esperase demasiado para cenar. Notando como lentamente se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos y casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a tararear aquella canción que tantas veces había usado su madre para dormir a su hermano pequeño y seguramente a él. Aquella misma que había usado con Dai años atrás cuando había sido capaz de decirle a Sora que no le importaría tener esa clase de futuro con ella… Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba ahora entre sus brazos. El futuro que quería con ella.

Sonrió al ver como, poco después, se había llegado a dormir, acunándola un poco más antes de acercarse hasta su cuna y poder echarla bajo la atenta mirada de los digimon a los cuales les hizo un gesto al llevarse el dedo a los labios para que no hicieran ruido. Despidiéndose de ellos con un gesto y con una última mirada a la pequeña salió de la habitación entrecerrando la puerta tras él.

Fue directo hacia Sora, la cual estaba terminando de dejar la comida encima de la mesa, girándola hacia él al posar las manos en su cintura.

\- ¿Te parece bonito?

\- ¿Te ha gustado? – dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios-. Y de verdad que deberías de llamar a tu padre antes de que se te olvide…

\- Luego lo llamo, ya sabes que ese hombre no duerme… - entrelazó los dedos de sus propias manos para dejarlas en la espalda de ella y que no se pudiera escapar-. Gracias por la sorpresa.

\- Yo no he sido, ha sido Aiko – sonrió, posando las manos en sus hombros-. No se me podía pasar la fecha. Es tu primer día del padre, ¿qué se siente?

No contestó de palabra, apretándola hacia él para poder dedicarle un beso. Sin duda había sido buena idea acordarse de comprar helado para Sora…

**AnnaBolena04:** era domingo, aunque me pasara el resto del día odiando al mundo al menos cuando os actualicé tenía un ratito libre para poder hacerlo. Como ahora, que me estoy dejando las review contestadas para cuando os suba estoy mientras que me he metido en la cama a morir en paz si es que me dejan.

Y hablando de muertos... Al pobre Yamato esta vez sí que le han dado varios males porque resulta que acaba de pasar el primer día del padre de su vida como padre y claro, no lo vio ni venir. Menos mal que el pobre ya había comprado helado y podía tener a la pelirroja contenta si es que a él se lo tenían que llevar a urgencias porque le hubiera dado un infarto. Ay el borde de Yamato dónde quedó... Jajajaja.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** uy lagunas mentales las tengo y muy gordas jajajaja pero bueno, tengo una buena secretaria a la que preguntarle cuando me pierdo y tengo que ir a buscar algo. Otras veces tengo que ir a buscarlo entre los capítulos a ver si son cosas que he escrito o si quería escribirlas o si simplemente habían pasado en mi cabeza y así se habían quedado para siempre.

Hideki se apuntó a los puñales y ya le llueven hasta a él jajaja Que Yamato todavía se comportaba igual de tieso que todos los días con él hasta que empezó a lanzárselos él también jajajaja Y ahora pues tienen una relación sana de intercambio de puñales. Como debe de ser jajaja Y más si uno de ellos tiene una señora esposa que es fan de la del otro.

Es fácil saber si Aiko va a ser un amor de niña, no me gustan los niños y mucho menos los patada que se pasan por el día dando por el saco... Así que ahí tenemos a la niña con toda la pinta de ir a convertirse en una cosita adorable jajaja

Sora tiene que adaptarse a su nueva condición, los cambios que ha experimentado y todo lo demás. Es una transición que poco a poco tiene que superar hasta que se adapte a todo.. Y sí, tener a Yamato rondando seguro que ayuda, que menuda ayuda tiene ella en casa. Que sabe exactamente lo que tiene que decirle a Sora para que se calme o para que cambie de idea.

Ains vecina, he descbierto que no trabajo un par de días la semana que viene... Ahora solo me queda llegar con vida hasta ellos. A ver si tenemos suerte. ¡Bicos grandes!

**Beyond and Epic Night:** se lo pasan todos demasiado bien lanzándose puñales los unos a los otros. Es una bonita dinámica si todos entran al trapo jajaja Yo en el trabajo tengo que tener cuidado hasta con las ironías porque mi compañera es incapaz de pillarlas...

Si por química pre-embarazo nos referimos a la facilidad que tienen ambos para tirarse el uno al cuello del otro puede que pase cualquier día o bien que la cosa vaya a estar complicada con la nena en casa recién nacida cofcofcof.

Y me voy corriendo que entro ahora al trabajo y solo he abierto aquí a las carreras para poder actualizar antes de irme...

¡Un beso!


	11. Te parecerá bonito

Aquel día se le había hecho más tarde de la cuenta por culpa de una reunión de último momento que se había alargado más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Había avisado a Sora de que no sabía a que hora iba a volver, de manera que podía olvidarse de él y cenar ella tranquilamente. Ya se haría algo él cuando llegara.

Le daba rabia porque sabía que cuando llegara se iba a encontrar a la niña ya durmiendo y apenas había podido verla en aquel día, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo cuando lo sintió vibrar sonrió al ver el nombre de su padre en la pantalla.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo anoche que cuando te llamé un par de veces no me lo cogiste? – fue su saludo.

\- Trabajando – el tono de voz de Hiroaki sonó con resignación-. ¿Querías algo?

\- Podría decirse que sí… ¿Sabes qué día era ayer?

\- ¿Domingo?

\- El tercer domingo de junio…

\- Creo que no te sigo, hijo…

\- Si ya le decía yo a Sora que si se me pasaba llamarte no te iba a enfadar… Eres tú peor que yo. Ayer fue el día del padre, inteligente.

\- ¿Fue el día del padre? Por eso tenía también un mensaje de tu hermano diciendo que no tenía remedio…

\- Pues por eso papá, porque no tienes remedio – echándose a reír decidió subir por las escaleras de casa en vez de coger el ascensor. No quería tener que colgarle para ello y así aprovechaba un rato más-. Feliz día del padre por atrasado…

\- Creo que es la primera vez que me felicitas desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿tienes algún motivo por el que te hayas acordado especialmente este año?

La reacción primera de Yamato fue detenerse, aprovechando aquellos segundos para sonreír al acordarse del detalle que había tenido Sora con él usando a la niña para ello. Había perdido gran parte de la mañana mirando hacia la fotografía que le había hecho en el teléfono.

\- Puede… Yo tampoco estaba demasiado enterado de la fecha que era, pero supongo que mis nuevas compañías están más pendientes que yo de eso.

\- Ese tono me lo conozco yo, ¿qué te han regalado exactamente?

\- Pues es un marco en donde vienen la huella de la mano y del pie de Aiko, luego te mando la foto – el silencio al otro lado de al línea dio pie a una ligera risa por parte de su padre-. ¿Dejas de reírte? ¿Qué tiene de gracioso si se puede saber?

\- La cara que debiste de poner…

\- Qué gracioso eres – continuó su camino-. No puse ninguna cara, que lo sepas.

\- Entonces te pusiste a montar el drama… Si nos conoceremos ya – riéndose todavía, tardó unos segundos en dejar de hacerlo-. ¿Dónde estás que siento tanto eco?

\- Subiendo las escaleras de casa para no colgarte al meterme en el ascensor.

\- ¿Subiendo? ¿Todavía?

\- Tenía una reunión, pero ya estoy llegando… Para empezar bien la semana, ya sabes.

\- Pues… haz el favor de irte a cenar y a ver a la niña que seguro que te estás muriendo de ganas ya.

\- Debe de estar durmiendo ya – admitió con resignación-. Pero bueno, si se despierta ya iré yo a verla.

\- No te entretengo más, venga, que tienes cosas mejores qué hacer…

\- Cenar una de ellas, que tengo hambre. Hasta mañana, papá…

\- Hasta mañana y… Gracias por haberte acordado de mí ayer.

Negando con la cabeza, acabó por colgar al escuchar como su padre lo hacía también. Guardó el teléfono para poder sacar las llaves de su bolsillo entrando finalmente en casa. Dejó las cosas en la entrada, como siempre, aprovechando también para quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme y la corbata. Hacía demasiado calor ya en aquellas fechas, incluso a aquella hora de la noche.

Dándose cuenta de que la luz de la habitación de Aiko estaba apagada, chasqueó ligeramente la lengua. Eso significaba que ya la había acostado Sora como bien había pensado ante. Miró hacia los lados en busca de al pelirroja, viendo la luz de la habitación de ambos encendida.

Al contrario de cómo le había dicho, sí que le había dejado algo para cenar encima de la mesa. Subió las escaleras para ir a saludarla, dándose cuenta de que salía luz del baño y el vaho se colaba hacia la habitación. Sonrió, prefiriendo dejarla terminar de ducharse en paz. Posó las prendas del uniforme que ya se había ido quitado encima de la cama para que cuando saliera se diera cuenta de que había vuelto ya y bajó hacia la cocina. Tenía hambre.

Tomando asiento en la mesa se fijó en que la comida todavía estaba caliente, así que posiblemente sí que lo hubiera esperado más de la cuenta. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo antes de empezar a cenar con aire cansado. Tardó poco tiempo al estar solo, levantando la vista hacia la habitación, esperando a escuchar el ruido del secador del pelo. Sonrió antes de ir a dejar las cosas en el fregadero decidiendo que ya las recogería luego.

Guardando la bebida en la nevera para que no se calentase, subió de nuevo, encontrándose a Sora saliendo del baño, viéndolo a él antes que la ropa que había dejado encima de la cama.

\- ¿Cuándo has llegado? – lo miró sorprendida.

\- Hace un rato… Gracias por dejarme la cena…

\- No sabía a qué hora ibas a llegar tampoco te iba a poner a hacértela cuando aparecieras – salió del todo del baño acercándose hacia él para saludarlo-. ¿Qué tal la reunión?

\- Asquerosamente aburrida. Números y datos… - dejó la vista en ella, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que ya se había puesto el pijama-. ¿Qué tal se ha portado la niña?

\- ¿No has ido a verla?

\- No quiero despertarla – posó las manos en su cintura cuando por fin la tuvo delante bajando la vista hacia ella.

\- Seguro que tienes oportunidad de verla cuando se despierte dentro de un rato como siempre – sonriendo, dejó sus manos encima de sus brazos-. ¿Cómo no me avisaste cuando llegaste? Me he secado el pelo solo para hacer tiempo…

\- Tenía mucha hambre – recalcó antes de echarse a reír y apretarla contra él para poder darle un beso.

Sonriendo justo antes de que la alcanzara por la respuesta de él, no puso pegas, acabando por dejar sus manos entrelazadas tras el cuello de él, aprovechando que estaban completamente a su aire en aquel momento. Llevaba todo el día sin verlo y no podía evitar pensar en que lo había echado de menos.

Casi como si hubiera adivinado lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ella, cuando se separó, dejó su frente apoyada en la de ella, jugando con sus manos en su cintura, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos antes de volver a abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Piensas dormir así? – murmuró finalmente.

\- Tengo calor – respondió, volviendo a reírse.

En la fecha en la que estaban hacía tiempo que había sacado sus camisones de verano, siendo especialmente cómodos para poder dar de comer a la niña sin tener que andar peleándose con la ropa a todas horas. Estaba segura de que no era la primera vez en aquellas semanas en las que se había vestido así, pero sí que era la primera vez que le decía algo al respecto.

Sonriendo por ello se puso de puntillas volviendo a buscar un beso de su marido. Notó como cerraba su brazo en torno a su cintura con fuerza antes de subir el otro rozando su espalda hasta dejar la mano en su nuca.

Cruzó una mirada con él antes de morderse el labio, entendiendo lo que le estaba preguntando sin necesidad de palabras y esperando que entendiera aquel gesto como respuesta. Sonrió de nuevo al sentir que ahora llevaba sus dedos hacia su barbilla, levantándole la cabeza para poder empezar así a dejar besos por su cuello.

Cerró los ojos, dejándolo tomar el control de la situación totalmente. Lo conocía más que de sobra como para darse cuenta de que se estaba conteniendo y que intentaba tener cuidado con ella y no ser demasiado brusco, lo cual lo agradecía, incluso cuando tuvo que hacer fuerza con sus piernas para sujetarse a él rodeando su cadera cuando la levantó del suelo para avanzar con ella hacia la cama.

La posó con cuidando, colocándose a su lado en vez de encima, esquivando dejar su peso sobre ella a sabiendas de que podría llegar a molestarla retomando sus acciones, buscando el cuello de ella para empezar a arrastrar con la mano ahora el fino tirante del camisón. La había echado demasiado de menos en ese aspecto como para pensar en algo más que no fuera la mujer que tenía a su lado en aquel momento y en cómo sentía sus manos buscar los botones de su camisa para soltárselos.

Sonrió ante aquel gesto antes de buscar cubrir con besos las zonas que había dejado al descubierto, sin atreverse a ir más allá de la clavícula por el momento a sabiendas de que se había quejado de tener el pecho sensible y que hasta la ropa la molestaba en ocasiones. Volvió a subir en ese momento hasta llegar a sus labios, aprovechando el momento para girar y dejar que ella fuera quien quedase encima.

Dándose cuenta de las intenciones de él, Sora se acomodó, agradeciéndolo, estando así mucho más cómoda y segura de poder ser ella la que pusiera los límites, al tener control sobre sus propios movimientos. Sonrió de medio lado al sentir como a pesar de todo colaba las manos por debajo de su camisón dejándolas sobre sus muslos y empezando a subir. Cerró los puños sobre los cuellos de su camisa para tirar de él hacia arriba y obligarlo a sentarse.

Obedeciendo automáticamente se incorporó, quedándose así a su alcance, notando que retomaba la pelea con su camisa, desabrochando los botones para dejarla abierta, llevando las manos hasta la piel de Yamato. Sonrió al ver cómo cerraba lo ojos ante su contacto. Movió sus dedos por la parte alta de su torso hasta llegar a los hombros, bajándolas para poder arrastrar así con ella la camisa hacia atrás.

Dejándola hacer, esperó hasta poder tener de nuevo libertad de movimiento. Había sacado las manos de dónde las tenía para dejarla quitarle la prenda, y cuando terminó las llevó a su rostro para atraerla de nuevo hacia. Sintió cómo se acomodaba, pegándose más a él y cerrando los brazos en torno a su cuello.

Bajó las manos hacia los hombros de ella buscando arrastrar con él el tirante que aún estaba en su sitio… Pero sin llegar a hacerlo. El sonido del llanto de la pequeña hizo que ambas se detuvieran instantáneamente. La expresión de confusión de Sora hacía juego con la de él hasta que fueron capaces de centrarse de nuevo en la realidad.

La pelirroja abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al ver cómo él se reía y le hacía un gesto no dijo nada. Especialmente cuando notó como posaba un dedo en sus labios.

\- Ya voy yo – le dijo ayudándola a quitarse de encima suyo con cuidado.

\- Qué rápido me cambias por otra chica… - tomó asiento, esperando a ver cómo se levantaba para coger la camiseta del pijama que tenía en el armario-. No es la hora de comer, así que seguramente solo se haya despertado…

Encogiéndose de hombros a modo de respuesta, se giró una vez que se hubiera vestido de nuevo, viendo como Sora se había dejado caer hacia atrás, buscando recuperar la calma y el aliento.

\- Vuelvo ahora – dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Intentando terminar de serenarse mientras que bajaba las escaleras no quiso dejar a la pequeña llorando mucho tiempo, aunque quizás hubiera necesitado unos segundos más para despejarse la mente. Abriendo la puerta, observó a los digimon que se habían quedado observándola.

\- No puedes tener hambre… Porque me han dicho que ya te han dado la cena, así que no me la cuelas – se asomó a la cuna donde estaba la pequeña.

Alargando los brazos para poder cogerla, notando la sorpresa aparecer en su cara al verlo. Sonrió ante el gesto de ella, acomodándola en sus brazos esperando que así se calmara.

\- Te parecerá bonito… Estaba un poco ocupado cuando has decidido reclamar un poco de atención – le habló a la niña usando un tono divertido. Al cogerla él en brazos se había ido calmando cada vez más-. Que sepas que te lo perdono por ser tú, pero no te acostumbres…

Caminando con la pequeña por la habitación, se quedó observándola mientras que ella terminaba de calmarse, observando a su padre con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si saber que había vuelto a casa hubiera conseguido tranquilizarla.

* * *

**AnnaBolenna04:** si es que estaba claro que esa niña iba a hacer lo que quisiera de su padre. Ya sabe con sus minihuellitas o bien simplemente poniéndose a llorar en el momento menos oportuno... Que sus padres llevan mucho tiempo están quietecitos, ¿cómo se le ocurre ponerse a reclamar la atención de su padre? Menos mal que el pobre se va más feliz que nadie - dentro de lo que cabe - a ver a la cosita que él no estaba nada de acuerdo con haber llegado tarde y no haber podido seguir su rutina de todas las noches con Aiko.

Pobres Ishida... si es que parece que alguien está conspirando en su contra y ese alguien no tiene mi nombre jajajaja ¡besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest vecina:** es el cambio de horario seguro xD Lo que pasa es que ahora prefiero sacar tiempo en el descanso de la comida porque cuando llego por la noche me da una pereza horrible ponerme a actualizar cosas y así os lo dejo hecho y listo para que lo podáis leer cuando queráis.

Exacto, ni siquiera estaba pendiente de la fecha que era. Su versión de hace unos años no podía imaginarse algo así ni poniendo a funcionar todas sus neuronas a la vez. Ha recibido su primer regalo del día del padre de parte de su bebé recién nacida... Pues mira, si luego la niña quiere interrumpirlo cuando se está poniendo mimoso con la señora Ishida, no protesta el pobre, simplemente se dedica a babarse entero. Lo de siempre que tiene a Aiko cerca el pobrecito (el día del primer papá lo perdemos, avisados estáis).

Seguro que sí, él también suele estar bastante a la altura con el tema de los regalos. Otra cosa es que yo me deje las neuronas intentando pensar algo que sea bonito de verdad jajaja

Y no sabes la falta que me hacen porque yo no sé si me está dando un gripazo por fascículos o qué narices tengo encima, pero ahora mismo me está tentando meterme en la cama y mandar a mi jefe a trabajar por mí. Que además hoy salgo tarde... AINS. Menos mal que hay puente y que salgo más temprano toda la semana que viene... Que de verdad, esto no puede seguir así.

Un bico enorme vecina!

PD: ¿Qué tal vas con la asignatura odiossa v.2?

**Natesgo:** pues de milagro leo tu review, nunca jamás me ha llegado el aviso de que la dejaras xDD Así que nada, cuando me he puesto a contestar la he visto que sino no tenía ni media noticia de ella.

Je, si la niña le sonríe a su padre en el mismo capítulo lo perdemos jajaja Tenemos a Sora sentada en el sofá comiéndose el helado mientras que Jou está a ver si consigue revivir al rubio ese jajajajaja Poquito a poquito, que ahora parece que la niña está ocupada en llamar la atención de su padre de otra forma y en momentos más delicados. Pobrecito... Si es que el universo conspira contra él. Al menos la interrupción fue Aiko y no puso demasiadas pegas para ir a ver qué era lo que le pasaba.

¡Un beso!


	12. Si no se apellidan Yagami

Taichi sujetó bien a la pequeña Aiko entre sus brazos mirándola con gesto serio. Hacía ya un rato que se había pasado por el estudio con intención de poder secuestrar un rato a la diseñado y, mientras que ella había ido al baño, se había quedado cuidando a la niña bajo la atenta mirada de los digimon.

\- Es que es clavadita al padre… - consiguió decir al cabo de un rato realizándole un análisis detallado de la pequeña-. Ya veréis, cuando le crezca algo más el pelo va a tener el mismo flequillo que él. Lo peor es que a ver quién es el listo que le hace la gracia a Sora sobre si no se habrá equivocado de padre.

\- Puedes hacérmela, tú tranquilo. La respuesta va a ser la misma – la pelirroja acababa de volver a su despacho, observándolo divertido ante la escena que tenía delante de ella-. ¿Quieres la colleja ahora o ya cuando te levantes?

\- ¿Cuándo vienes a casa y así le presentamos a Daigo?

\- No sé… Si ha salido tanto al padre como decís no sé hasta que punto será buena idea – caminó hasta quedar sentada al lado de su amigo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque con una versión tuya en miniatura como poco se empezarán a tirar de los pelos y esta vez sí que voy a tener que ponerme de parte de uno de los dos…

\- Como si no te hubieras puesto de parte de uno desde hace mu… ¡Ay! – protestó cuando la pelirroja le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

\- Si es que mira que eres tonto.

\- Y tú una bruta – protestó, bajando la vista hacia Aiko-. Tu madre es una agresiva, que lo sepas. Pero bueno, como tu padre cuando algún pesado lo desquicia, así que espero que hayas salido a tu abuelo.

\- ¿A cuál de ellos?

\- Al que cuadre, creo que son las personas más tranquilas en esa siniestra familia que os habéis montado. O tu madre… Puede salir a tu madre y así nos aterroriza a todos…

\- ¿Quieres llevarte otro manotazo?

Echándose a reír, le devolvió a la niña a su madre para que pudiera cogerla, asegurándose así de que Sora tuviera las manos ocupadas. Riéndose a la vez que el sujetó a su hija, la cual se quedó mirando desde allí al castaño que acompañaba a su madre.

\- Yo creo que puedes hablar con Koemi y cuando os venga bien un fin de semana nos pasamos por allí. Tengo ganas de ver todo lo que ha crecido Daigo…

\- Está enorme, ya lo verás. Aunque claro, se pasa el día comiendo si lo dejas, así que es bastante lógico que cada vez crezca más.

\- ¿Si? ¿Daigo Yagami comiendo a cualquier hora del día? Qué raro… No se me ocurre de quién pueda haberlo heredado… Aunque a Aiko tampoco se le da demasiado mal.

\- Ya, claro. Al igual que a su madre… - se giró para poder mirarla algo más directamente mientras que hablaba-. Aunque, la verdad… Creo que te noto algo… menos tú.

\- ¿Menos yo?

\- Sí, no sé, supongo que será la ausencia de la barriga, pero te noto algo más delgada. ¿Estás comiendo bien ya, no?

\- Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Se supone que con lo mal que pasé los tres primeros meses… el susto que os di a todos en abril y que después del parto me pasé una temporada comiendo con mucho cuidado me está pasando factura… Y no me gusta. Eso sin contar que cierta señorita se ha empeñado en colaborar…

\- Bueno, seguro que eso podemos arreglarlo entre todos – entendiendo a lo que se refería ella, se puso en pie-. Venga, que es la hora a la que sueles salir a tomar algo a media tarde.

\- ¿Y qué? – mirándolo confusa, arqueó una ceja.

\- Pues que he venido a pasarme por aquí para secuestrarte para ir a merendar. Así que venga, vete a por las cosas de la niña y nos vamos.

\- ¿Y si tengo alguna reunión?

\- Pues como diseñadora importante que eres finges ser una borde y una desconsiderada y te vas igualmente. Fácil y sencillo. Venga… Luego le decimos al melodramas de Yamato dónde estamos para que venga a buscarnos.

Riéndose, le hizo caso acercándose hacia donde tenía el cochecito de la pequeña para dejarla en él antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Taichi.

\- Haz algo de utilidad y demuestra que eres padre desde hace más de año y medio anda… Colócala bien, yo voy a recoger mis cosas mientras. Y… hazme un favor, dile a mi ayudante si está en la mesa que me voy a ir a casa ya, ¿quieres?

Asintiendo a lo que ella decía, antes de centrarse en la niña, salió al pasillo para hacer lo que le había dicho. Sora sonrió automáticamente, acercándose hacia su mesa intentando disimular sus caras de acabar de hacer una travesura. Sabía que la pobre Kaori se ponía de todos los colores cada vez que se cruzaba con Taichi y no había podido evitarlo.

Apagó el ordenador y empezó a recoger los bocetos que tenía desperdigados por encima de la mesa, guardando en su carpeta aquellos que quería llevarse a casa. Cogió el teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Yamato y que no fuera a buscarla al estudio.

\- Debes de tener la cosa más tímida del universo como ayudante porque sino yo no me lo explico. Poco más y le he tenido que hablar a su coronilla de lo que ha empezado a agachar la cabeza según me he acercado… - Taichi volvió a entrar, acercándose hacia la niña.

\- Pues… no lo sé. Conmigo nunca se ha comportado así – intentando no ser tan evidente, guardó su teléfono y continuó recogiendo sus cosas.

* * *

Caminaban por la calle con paso tranquilo aprovechando que el clima colaboraba habiéndose levantado una ligera brisa que refrescaba la tarde. No era necesario que ninguno de los dos dijera hacia dónde iban, teniendo ya un lugar precisamente para aquellas situaciones.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Quieres llevarla tú?

\- Sí, ¿por qué no? Pero no se lo digas al padre que seguro que se pone histérico porque hayas dejado a la niña en malas manos…

Echándose a reír sin poder evitarlo por el comentario de él acabó por acercarse, apoyándose en Taichi para ver que la niña siguiera tranquilamente durmiendo mientras que ellos continuaban con el paseo.

\- ¿Sabes que sería gracioso? – le dijo a la pelirroja girando la cabeza para mirarla mientras que hablaba.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Encontrarnos con algún conocido de la época del instituto.

\- ¿Por qué? – la cara de ella no tuvo precio, quedándose completamente confusa.

\- Quita esa cara, con la de rumores que había sobre nosotros dos si nos ves ahora paseando una niña lo mismo se ponen a gritar un "¡JA! ¡Lo sabía!".

\- ¿Quieres decir hasta que vieran a Aiko y entonces entendieran por fin el royito raro que os traíais Yamato y tú desde siempre?

Arqueando una ceja de la forma más lenta que pudo, tardó unos segundos en terminar de procesar las palabras de ella antes de poner los ojos en blanco. Echó a andar, escuchándola reírse de fondo y luego el sonido de sus zapatos en el suelo acelerando para alcanzarlo.

* * *

Horas más tarde Taichi llegaba a casa finalmente entrándose a Daigo ya en la puerta, alargando los brazos hacia él para que lo cogiera. Sonriendo de forma automáticamente se agachó para cogerlo antes de nada.

\- ¿Me has sentido llegar?

\- Sintió la puerta del ascensor y se bajó corriendo del sofá donde estaba viendo la televisión con Agumon – la voz de Koemi asomándose desde el salón aclaró la situación.

Amplió su sonrisa antes de afianzar mejor la niño entre sus brazos y poder así dejar sus cosas finalmente para caminar hasta donde estaban los demás, sin soltarlo, yendo a saludar a su esposa con un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Qué tal la tarde?

\- Muy bien. Esa niña es un verdadero clon de su padre… Es exageradamente parecida a él… ¿qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- Como si tú no tuvieras una versión en miniatura tuya…

\- Bueno… pero lo mío no es novedad ya, ¿a que no? – habló mirando hacia el pequeño-. Aunque… Es un amor de niña. No la he escuchado llorar en toda la tarde ni nada que se le pareciera. Solo dormir y cuando ha estado despierta se dedicaba a mirarnos, nada más…

\- Dicen que las niñas son más tranquilas – asintió mientras que sonreía alargando su mano para darle un toquecito en la nariz a Daigo antes de volver hacia la cocina-. ¿Y Sora?

\- Pues la he estado riñendo porque se nos ha quedado más flacucha de lo que ya era y eso no puede ser, pero por lo demás le queda de maravilla la niña… Me ha dicho que cuando tengamos un día libre si nos apetece vienen por aquí para que Daigo pueda ver a la niña.

Posando de nuevo a su hijo en el sofá para que volviera a entretenerse con la televisión, siguió los pasos de Koemi, viendo como asentía a lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- Y yo que casi no he tenido tiempo de verla con todo el trabajo que he tenido últimamente… Además, creo que puedo servirle a Sora de algo de ayuda con eso de recuperarse tras el embarazo, ¿no crees?

\- Podría ser – sonrió, acercándose hacia ella algo más pensativo.

Sin darse cuenta de ello, se estiró para poder coger un plato del armario en dónde poder empezar a dejar las cosas que iba a necesitar para hacer la cena, ajena a todo lo demás. Taichi había dejado la vista en ella, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, y solo reaccionando cuando pasó de nuevo por su lado, alargando la mano para cogerla por el brazo unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué? – confusa, se giró para mirarlo.

\- Pues… - dudó, estudiando por unos segundos las palabras que iba a decir.

No necesitó nada más. A aquellas alturas de su vida sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por esa cabeza con solo mirarlo unos segundos. Mantuvo la mirada de su marido hasta que fue capaz de decir algo, incluso aunque supiera lo que iba a decir.

\- Yo creo que no le vendría mal una hermanita a Daigo para que… se relajara algo más, ¿no te lo parece?

\- Pero… - carraspeó-. Tú y yo… no podemos permitirnos tener una niña.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Si nos va muy bien en el trabajo y… Ah, ya – frenó sus palabras entendiendo lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

\- Daigo es demasiado revoltoso como para poder tener a dos a la vez… Y sí, nos va muy bien en el trabajo pero ya nos cuesta sacar tiempo… Y sinceramente, no me veo capaz de cuidar de dos terremotos a la vez.

\- Pero si has dicho que las niñas son más tranquilas…

\- Si no se apellidan Yagami…

\- Eh, eso no vale, mira a mi hermana…

Se soltó para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, intentando no hacerle demasiado caso. No estaba ella precisamente preparada para tener a dos niños a su cargo, no con el estilo de vida que tenía y con lo polvorilla que había salido Daigo. Le encantaba escuchar que Taichi quería tener más familia, pero de verdad que esperaba que fuera una apetencia pasajera porque no era el momento.

\- ¿No me vas a hacer caso? – siguiéndola por la cocina, intentó ponerle su mejor cara de pena.

\- ¿Podemos tener esta conversación dentro de dos o tres años otra vez? Porque entonces estoy segura de que te diría que sí encantada, pero ahora mismo de verdad que…

\- ¿Dos o tres años? ¿Puedes ser dos mejor que tres?

\- ¿Por qué? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Porque es lo que me saco con mi hermana…

\- Taichi… yo… - se giró hacia él, tan solo unos segundos para poder ver la cara que tenía puesta.

No pudo llegar a terminar la frase cuando un ruido de algo rompiéndose vino desde el salón haciendo que ambos adultos saltaran al no haberlo visto venir. Acabando por soltar aire de forma lenta, tuvo que darle la razón a su esposa y dejar el tema de una vez.

\- Captado… Ya voy yo a recoger lo que sea que se hayan cargado esta vez… - inclinándose lo justo para darle un rápido beso en los labios se giró saliendo de la cocina-. ¿Se puede saber qué habéis liado esta vez, Agumon?

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** mira quién aparece con la nenita en brazos babándose entero también porque es una cosita adorable por mucho que se parezca demasiado a su siempre encantador padre. Si es que ya tardaba en colarse por aquí Taichi a ver a su "sobrina" y mimarla un rato. E incluso volver para casa con mono de tener él también una nena y que poco más y lo hayan mandado al sofá a dormir porque no gracias, con un nene la pobrecita Koemi tiene más que de sobra. Y ya ni hablar de Daigo y Agumon. Premio a la paciencia para esa pobre mujer por favor jajajajaja

Volveremos a tenerlo rondando por ahí no tardando, tú no te preocupes, que el matrimonio Ishida-Yagami necesita verse más. ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** pues nada, aquí a 22 grados y con la cara toda roja de haber bajado a hacer recados por la mañana y que me haya dado más el sol de la cuenta. Marzo en la cornisa Cantábrica... Para que luego mis mocosos maleducados me digan que el cambio climático no existe.

Era fácil imaginarse la cara de tontorrón que se le quedó al pobre Yamato cuando de repente vio el regalo. Fuera lo que fuera ya le iba a hacer muchísima ilusión porque era el primer regalo del día del padre que recibía... Y si para encima era adorable y podía pasarse el resto de la temporada pegado a él durante las mañanas en el trabajo, que tiene nenitis aguditis y todo lo sabemos.

Y ahora llega un capi de esos que te gustan a ti en los que aparece el señor adorable y morimos todos porque está con su "sobrina" haciendo monerías. Si es que yo cada vez que lo saco me pongo a fangirlear un montón con él porque cada vez que abre la boca es para algo notable, ya sea para lanzar puñales o para decir alguna adorabilidad de las suyas... Como que quiere una nena él también jajaja Pobre Koemi, si es que a paciencia no la deje de ganar nadie.

Te entiendo... Yo también lo hacía. Llegué al punto en el que tenía un profesor que siempre ponía la misma pregunta en todos los exámenes y yo se la ponía calcada al libro que él seguía y de 2.5 pt me acababa poniendo 0.75 o cosas así... Así que al final me dediqué a redactarle todas las preguntas de teoría y llevárselas para ver si estaban a gusto de su majestad (al final resultó que según él el libro se equivocaba). Aaaains, ánimo vecina, que luego al final queda todo en el olvido y te quedas muy a gusto.

¡Un bico enorme!


	13. Tarta

Sora sonrió nada más que escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose encontrándose al otro lado a Mimi. A sabiendas de que la iba a encontrar en casa, había decidido aprovechar para ir a visitarla aprovechando que aquella mañana no tenía nada que hacer en el estudio hasta por la tarde.

\- Buh – sonrió nada más verla aparecer.

\- ¡Sora! ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

Sin responder, se adelantó unos pasos para poder saludar a su amiga con un abrazo. Hacía tiempo que no la veía a causa de la vida laboral de ambas y que con el calor que empezaba a hacer en la calle en la altura de embarazo en la que ella se encontraba no le gustaba demasiado salir de casa.

\- ¿Tú no se supone que habías vuelto al trabajo? – le dijo antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla.

\- Sí, pero para algo soy la jefa y no tenía nada mejor qué hacer. Así que nos hemos venido a verte y luego vamos a ir a buscar a Yamato.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho?

\- No… Quiero ver la cara de susto que pone – riéndose por lo bajo se apartó para poder dejar que Mimi se acercara a saludar a Aiko mientras que finalmente entraban en casa.

Sonriendo a la pequeña se inclinó hacia ella, dándose cuenta de que estaba durmiendo por lo que no hizo más que observarla unos segundos y luego devolver su atención a la madre.

\- Está preciosa, creo que en las dos semanas que hacer que no os veo ha crecido algo.

\- Sí, ha engordado medio kilo desde que tuvo la última revisión. Se le da bien eso de comer y luego echarse a dormir.

\- Mira qué cara se te queda hablando de ella – sonrió.

\- ¿Dónde está Hiro?

\- Adivina… - alejándose para no despertar a Aiko con el parloteo se tomó unos segundos antes de seguir hablando-. Se ha ido con su padre a la playa.

\- ¿Quién se ha llevado a quién a dónde?

\- Pues eso mismo – empezó a reírse de forma más abierta-. Yo no quería ir ahora por la mañana porque hace mucho calor para mí pero ellos dos querían aprovechar el día.

Sora dejó los ojos fijos en Mimi, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que se le notaba que estaba en el octavo mes del embarazo ya y entendía más que de sobra que no hubiera querido ir a la playa. Por una vez, sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba. Daba gracias de que a ella no le hubiera llegado a pillar el verano.

\- Supongo que eso de que mi padre todavía no haya terminado todo el traslado a Tokio con el cuento de estar pendiente de su nieta ayuda a que tenga más tiempo libre…

\- Sí, tu padre tiene toda la culpa de todo. Que ahí dónde lo ves, es bastante más paranoico que el rubio con el que te juntas…

\- Mimi… No es por llevarte la contraria, pero créeme… No conozco a nadie más paranoico que Yamato cuando quiere – divertida, acabó por tomar asiento al lado de su amiga-. ¿Cómo estás?

¿Aparte de enorme? Llevo toda la mañana comiendo… Cuando todo esto pase voy a acordarme de los atracones a helado de chocolate que me llevo pegando todo este mes…

\- Ya será menos… - entre risas, la observó de nuevo-. Yo te veo perfectamente.

\- Perfectamente te veo yo a ti, ¿tú has tenido una niña a finales de mayo o era todo mentira?

\- Se llama ser diseñadora de moda… Creo que me sé unas cuantas tretas para disimular lo que quiero disimular.

\- Sí, tú debes de necesitar mucho que disimular. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

\- No, no… Y si tú quieres algo ya te lo traigo yo, avisada estás.

Un pequeño ruidito llamó la atención de ambas haciendo que se dieran cuenta de que Aiko se había despertado. Levantándose para poder cogerla y llevarla con ellas, Sora no tardó nada en llegar hasta ella, cogiéndola en sus brazos.

\- Mira, estamos con Mimi – colocándola bien, se giró, dejando que la viera más detenidamente.

Esperó a que llegara de nuevo dónde estaban, entretenida al ver cómo los digimon las seguían como si su labor fuera cuidar cada paso que diera Sora con la niña.

\- ¿Sabes que el otro día me sonrió?

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí, lo ha hecho más veces. Cuando me quedo hablándole o haciéndole alguna tontería se acaba riendo cuando estamos solas – tomó asiento a su lado-. ¿A que sí, cielo?

\- ¿Y al pesado del padre?

\- No… Que yo sepa no.

\- Ya, y deberías de saberlo porque te lo habrías encontrado desmayado en el suelo.

\- ¿Por qué decís todas las mismo?

\- Porque lo conozco y porque sé de lo que hablo, créeme – echándose a reír se colocó al lado de su amiga para poder acariciar desde allí a la pequeña-. Está preciosa.

Asintió, aunque ¿qué otra cosa podría decir? Era evidente que veía a su niña con los mejores ojos del mundo, de manera que no podía decir nada más que eso.

\- ¿Qué tal se os está portando?

\- De maravilla… Te lo digo en serio, es la niña más tranquila que he visto.

\- Sora, los niños con los que te relacionas tú aparte de Taichi y Yamato son miniYagami y los sobrinos que tienen… Cualquier niño es más tranquilo que esos.

\- Pues… No te voy a poder decir que no a eso – echándose a reír, se giró para poder dejar a Aiko entre ambas, sin querer que Mimi tuviera que cargar con ella.

\- Pero mira qué cosita más mona… - le habló a la pequeña notando como fijaba los ojos azules en ella-. De tu padre no podemos decir lo mismo por mucho que te hayas empeñado en salir clavadita a él… ¿Qué tal anda de humor?

\- ¿Quién? ¿Yamato? ¿Por qué?

\- No sé, ¿no tiene ningún motivo para andar más tenso de la cuenta?

Sora frunció el ceño, confusa. No entendía la pregunta de Mimi, quedándose pensativa intentando encontrar algo que hubiera podido pasar por lo que él pudiera estar de mal humor.

\- ¿Lo dices por la vuelta al trabajo?

\- No, no creo que tenga nada que ver con el trabajo.

\- Es que no está de mal humor ni nada… Se acerca a la niña y ya tiene para estar entretenido lo que le queda de día…

\- Ya, ¿y hace cuánto que tú no te acercas a él?

Enrojeció repentinamente por la pregunta de Mimi. Normalmente era capaz de verla venir a distancia con aquellas cosas, pero aquella vez hacía apenas unos segundos que habian estado simplemente hablando de Aiko. Bajó la vista, molesta por el ardor creciente que notaba en la cara, pero terminando por encogerse de hombros.

\- Pues… Tampoco tanto. El otro día que llegó más tarde él del trabajo y la niña ya estaba durmiendo aprovechamos. Solo que se despertó y se puso a llorar.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí, lo que pasa es que fue él a ver qué le pasaba y cuando volvió…

\- ¿Qué? ¿No seguisteis dónde lo habíais dejado? – sonrió, divertida, sabiendo perfectamente de lo que hablaba y por lo que había sacado el tema-. ¿Por algún motivo en concreto?

\- Pues porque era tarde y yo ya estoy yendo al estudio y… Tenía sueño…

\- Ya… Creía que a estas alturas me tenías la suficiente confianza para ser capaz de confesar a la primera sobre el tema. Te lo he preguntado a sabiendas de lo que pasa. Sora. Recuerda que yo ya tengo a Hiro y, sí, antes de que lo digas no es asunto mío. Pero, eres mi amiga y te conozco como a palma de mi mano y me puedo imaginar lo que pasa por esa cabeza… ¿Tengo que decirlo yo o me lo vas a contar tú?

\- Mimi… Tranquila. Ya estamos sobre aviso, tanto él como yo. Sabemos lo que hay… Y que yo al principio decidiera que era buena idea no quiere decir que… - se puso más roja, escuchando como su amiga se reía de ella sin poder evitarlo.

\- Vamos, que sigues sin tener ni la más mínima intención de que se te acerque mi cascarrabias favorito.

Se quedó mirando hacia Sora esperando ver su reacción, a sabiendas de la que podría ser. Y, tal y como supuso, no tardó en escucharla resoplar por lo bajo. Le hacía mucha gracia que para aquellas cosas la cabeza de su amiga funcionara de esa forma. Sora era alguien demasiado racional que siempre sabía buscarle solución a cualquier cosa y, ahí estaba, delante de ella completamente roja y bufando por algo más que normal.

\- Venga, quita esa cara. Si no es tan grave… Por lo que me acabas de decir al menos lo has intentado, ¿no? – esperó por una respuesta que no tuvo, ya que la pelirroja permanecía con la vista fija en su niña-. ¿Lo has intentado porque querías?

\- No – negó con la cabeza finalmente-. Quiero decir… No me malinterpretes. No es que quiera o no, es que… Es diferente. Cuando aún no había tenido a la pequeña sí que me molestaba la idea de no poder hacer absolutamente nada. Ahora simplemente es que ni siquiera me acuerdo de ello…

\- ¿Salvo para pensar en que "pobre Yamato"?

\- No… Ni para eso – se mordió el labio, finalmente levantando la mirada hacia ella-. Lo que pasa es que el otro día pues… No sé, surgió sin más. Y de verdad que no le estaba siguiendo el juego solo por cumplir… Pero no sé, tampoco me molestó no seguir.

\- Pues dile de mi parte que tiene suerte, yo le tengo dado con los guiones del programa encima a Koushiro y decir que se vaya a dormir a la otra habitación como siga molestándome… - acomodándose mejor entre los cojines que tenía colocados en el sofá dijo aquello mientras que veía la cara de Sora-. No me mires así, es vedad. Se supone que es por culpa de la lactancia, así que mira, que se entretengan ellos solos si tanto apuro por volver a la normalidad tienen… Deja de mirarme así, sabes que tengo toda la razón.

\- Ya, Mimi, pero te estoy diciendo que el otro día no hubo problema más allá de que la niña se pusiera a llorar…

\- Sí, y que luego ni te molestaste en acercarte. Venga, ahora dime que si eso hubiera pasado un año atrás, te hubieras ido a dormir o no…

Retirando de nuevo la mirada de su amiga, bajó su atención hacia Aiko la cual estaba alargando los bracitos intentando coger la mano de su madre, lo cual consiguió al bajar el brazo ella. Sonrió simplemente centrándose en la niña por unos segundos.

\- Vale, si de verdad tienes razón y es así, entonces me alegro por vosotros dos. Pero, que no me entere de que hemos llegado al punto de dejarlo acercarse porque bastante tiempo lleva sin poder hacer nada.

\- Mimi…

\- No, que nos conocemos. Y para que no me resoples más, si me dejas a Aiko a mí y vas a la cocina tengo encima de la mesa mi entretenimiento de hace un rato… - esperó unos segundos, dándose cuenta como rápidamente volvía a tener la atención de la pelirroja centrada en ella echándose a reír-. Menos mal que al final no te dio por juntarte con Yagami porque sois los dos demasiado fácilmente chantajeables con el tema de la comida…

Cambiando la expresión de su cara hasta acabar poniendo los ojos en blanco, Sora dejó a Aiko en brazos de Mimi antes de ponerse en pie. Sabía donde estaba todo lo que podía necesitar para no necesitar que ella la acompañara, de manera que se alejó hacia la cocina.

\- Aiko, tu madre no tiene remedio. Pero vamos a ver si le damos algo de tarta porque con ese minitrasero que se le ha quedado no sé yo cómo vamos a dejarla salir de casa…

\- ¡Te he oído!

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** vamos a aprovechar que tengo puente y que puedo dedicarme a hacer cositas por aquí.

Taichi ya tardaba en aparecer por ahí con su ahijada muriéndose él solo de la adorabilidad. Si es que la niña ha salido demasiado tranquila, especialmente comparada con lo que tiene él en casa. Aunque claro si Daigo ha salido un poquito revoltoso seguro que es culpa totalmente de los genes Yagami que le han llegado y no dirá nada de nada porque le caerá la colleja a él.

Y si echábamos de menos a Taichi aquí llega otra pesonita que también faltaba y que es de importancia vital para la pelirroja al menos. Mimi como siempre sin pelos en la lengua lanzando directas en todas las direcciones y que las coja quien quiera y como quiera. Debería de sacarla más porque en el fondo me gusta la dinámica que tiene con Sora pero es un personaje que... en fin xDD

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Natesgo:** Exacto. El miniclon ha salido igualito a su padre en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Y eso mismo de que Koemi se merece un premio a la paciencia es lo que acabo diciendo yo casi siempre de esa pobre mujer. Aunque lo compense con creces siendo adorable, es parte del encanto de Taichi.

Pobre Aiko, ella solo quería llamar la atención de su padre que llevaba todo el día sin verlo jajajaja Podría haber sido una llamada de Takeru o Taichi y ahí seguro que los habría llamado de todo y colgado el teléfono. Es cuestión de prioridades en este momento del pobre Yamato.

Tendremos a Taichi de vuelta dentro de algunos capis y esta vez vendrá con su versión en miniatura también. Prometido xD Y la pobrecita de Koemi también para poder ver en directo que en realidad Aiko sí que es la cosa más tranquila del mundo, especialmente en comparación con lo que tiene ella en casa. Aunque con los padres que tiene también era de esperar que no fuera a ser polvorilla...

¡Un beso"

**Guest Vecina:** lo primero de todo, ¿cómo estáis por ahí? Porque con burrada de incendios activos que tenemos nosotros encima que ni se puede salir a la calle del pestazo a quemado que hay vosotros que siempre os apuntáis a estas cosas... u.u

Sabía que te iba a gustar el capítulo con Taichi. Tranquila, que el capítulo donde Daigo conoce finalmente a Aiko está escrito ya y es la cosita más adorable del mundo, incluso más que su padre. Es más, su padre en ese capítulo se juega bastante que el rubio le dé por fin la madre de todas las collejas por graciosillo, pero bueno... Ya los leerás haciendo de buen matrimonio. Para Daigo yo me baso en todo lo que nos han enseñado en Digimon de miniTaichi en todos los fb en los que parecía ser un buen trasto xD

Y sí, daría igual como fuera Aiko, se le iba a caer la baba totalmente porque esa niña es la hija de esos dos. Lo ha comprado demasiado fácil simplemente por venir de dónde viene. Y si para encima tiene toda la pinta de ir a ser un amor de niña... Pues nada. Tú espera a que el que le venga con una pelota diciendo que si le enseña a jugar al fútbol siendo un clon de Sora sea cierto pelirrojito. Tú espera... Que lo vamos a perder muy seriamente.

Jajajajajajajaja qué mal está distribuido el mundo, ¿eh? Jajajaja La pobre ayudante debe de gruñir por lo bajo mientras que la malvada de su jefa se anda riendo por las esquinas de cómo se le suben los colores a costa de sus amigos.

Un bico grandote vecina y ten cuidado tú también con la que se está liando por el norte, que en una de esta salimos todos con el trasero chamuscado.

**Beyond and Epic Night:** algún día de estos escribiré bien tu nuevo nick a la primera, porque me monto unos buenos remix entre éste y el anterior.

Seguro que algún regalo de alguna de las abuelas de Koemi, porque sin duda de la abuela de Taichi no deben de tener mucho, que ella ya padeció a su nieto hace años y no le deben de quedar demasiados jarrones en casa jajajajaja Y sí, Aiko ha sido un poquito inoportuna ahora que parecía que por fin se habían puesto a ello... Pero bueno, quizás lo hizo en el momento apropiado cofcofcof

Jajajajajaja ¿de verdad? A mí lo que me pasa cuando te leo es que cada vez que leo Haru se me viene a la cabeza mi Haru jajaja Cuando te releí la historia tiempo más tarde me dio la risa encontrarme con ese nombre. Dice Aiko que ella encantada de que te acuerdes de ella tanto, que por ser tú te deja un rato su peluche de la tortuga si hace falta❤

¡Un beso!


	14. Jindaiji

Desde casa de Mimi hasta la sede de Chofu no había demasiada distancia. Por ello mismo había sido que Sora había decidido pasarse primero por casa de su amiga para poder hacer algo de tiempo antes de seguir con el paseo.

En su cabeza iba dándole vueltas a lo que ella le había dicho, o más, a lo que ella le había preguntado. Había contestado de forma sincera, no era algo en lo que hubiera vuelto a pensar. Su cabeza había estado demasiado ocupada todo aquel tiempo en intentar compaginar la niña con el volver al trabajo y el recuperarse. Y no tenía nada de extraño, hasta los últimos días tampoco había dejado de sentir molestias al moverse de forma más brusca a causa de la herida. ¿Cómo podía alguien esperar que pensara en sexo?

Si bien era cierto que en los últimos meses del embarazo aunque su vida había sido igual de caótica y tampoco había tenido demasiada libertad de movimiento sí que se había resentido más por aquellos temas. Ahora, simplemente habían quedado en segundo plano y lo único que podía decir al respecto era que esperaba que fueran cambiando las cosas poco a poco. Y lo decía de forma totalmente egoísta por una vez.

Dándose cuenta del camino que había seguido, reconoció automáticamente la silueta del edificio de la sede de la JAXA, reconociendo al instante en dónde se había detenido sin darse cuenta. Estaba exactamente en el puente en el que ya casi dos años atrás Yamato le había dado la noticia de que se iba a quedar en Tokio y luego le había pedido matrimonio.

Frenó en seco, dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro de forma automáticamente. Tenía los recuerdos de todo aquello borrosos, no lo podía negar, había sido demasiada información muy importante para poder procesarla de repente. Tampoco lo había visto venir porque al no tener ni la más remota idea del traslado jamás podría haber hilado todo lo demás, pero simplemente pensar en ello la hacía sonreír como lo estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos.

Asegurándose de que no molestaba a nadie, se permitió quedarse unos segundos apoyada en la barandilla, acordándose precisamente de aquellos momentos, o al menos de la parte de la había sido consciente. Acabó por acercarse a Aiko para cogerla en brazos aprovechando que estaba despierta.

\- Mira, cielo – sujetándola bien con ella, incluso a sabiendas de que no se enteraría de nada de lo que ella le dijera, que simplemente atendería al sonido de su voz si tenía suerte, igualmente le habló-. Aquí tu padre me contó que se iba a quedar con nosotras. Sí, con nosotras – acercó su mano a ella, cogiendo con cuidado una de sus manitas-. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer tú y yo si no lo tuviéramos todos los días en casa, eh?

No había vuelto a pasar por allí desde aquel día, quedándole bastante fuera de mano de su rutina diaria, pero, no podría olvidar el lugar por mucho tiempo que pasara. Sacando de forma automáticamente el teléfono del bolso para poder sacar una foto de las dos con el paisaje y el edificio de fondo estuvo a punto de mandársela a Yamato. Se detuvo justo a tiempo, recordando que no sabía que iban a buscarlo y que por lo tanto si le mandaba la imagen sería demasiado delatador.

\- Se la podemos enseñar luego… Ya verás qué contento se pone cuando vea que has ido a buscarlo. Aunque vamos a tener que darnos prisa si no queremos que se nos adelante y llegue a casa y no estemos… - bajó la vista hacia Aiko, dedicándole unos segundos para acabar por acercarse a ella y darle un beso en la mejilla para luego dejarla de nuevo en el cochecito.

* * *

Yamato miró la hora en el reloj dándose cuenta de que por fin era la hora de salida. No había terminado lo que estaba haciendo, pero no corría prisa de manera que podía aprovechar la tarde para ello. Prefería poder ir a buscar a Sora al estudio y así aprovechar para comer juntos y ver a la niña.

\- ¿Te vas? – la voz de Mai lo distrajo.

\- Ahora mismo.

\- Pues dame un segundo que voy contigo. Voy a coger mis cosas – saliendo con paso rápido no tardó mucho en volver hasta dónde esperaba él.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No tengo derecho de irme a casa o qué?

\- Lo digo porque te queda muy lejos de aquí y no te va a dar tiempo, ¿no?

\- No voy a casa – dijo mientras que caminaban-. Tengo que ir a hacer un recado con mi hermana.

\- Tu hermana… - fingió sufrir un escalofrío-. Siempre se me olvida que no eres hija única…

Llevándose un codazo por el comentario se echó a reír mientras que pulsaba la tecla del ascensor para bajar hacia la entrada principal.

\- ¿Dónde has quedado con ella?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque si quieres puedo acercarte. No me importa desviarme para que tengas algo más de tiempo…

\- He quedado cerca, tranquilo – sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, saliendo del ascensor cuando por fin llegaron a la planta baja-. Gracias igual.

\- Como quieras – se encogió de hombros buscando en los bolsillos de la chaqueta del uniforme las llaves para tenerlas a mano y que no se le cayeran de camino al coche. Detuvo sus pasos una vez fuera, observando a Mai-. ¿Vuelves de tarde?

\- No creas que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, maravilla rubia – sonrió divertida antes de girarse-. Te veo luego, y haz el favor de no babear mucho cuando llegues a casa.

Negó con la cabeza tras poner los ojos en blanco, prefiriendo ignorarla. Se centró, haciendo memoria para ver dónde había aparcado hasta que la voz de la piloto volvió a sorprenderlo provocando que diera un respingo.

\- Creo que se te acaban de fastidiar los planes.

\- ¿Quieres irte de una vez?

\- No – sonriendo de la forma más irónica que sabía, le señaló con la cabeza hacia una zona cercana a la salida en la que daba la sombra-. Creo que lo de que no te babaras demasiado iba más en serio de lo que yo creía.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas? – mirando hacia dónde ella le había indicado no necesitó demasiado tiempo para reconocer el color de cabello de Sora. Arqueó ambas cejas a modo de sorpresa a la vez que veía como ella se daba cuenta de que la había vista y alzaba la mano para saludar y comenzaba a caminar hacia él.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que venía acompañada de la pequeña. Intentó hacer memoria y pensar si Sora le había dicho algo sobre aquello, pero estaba seguro de que de ser así lo recordaría perfectamente.

\- ¿No tenías prisa?

\- ¿No te ibas? – le contestó a Mai antes de adelantarse unos pasos para acercarse hacia ellas, ignorando la risa de la piloto que podía escuchar de fondo-. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí vosotras dos?

\- Dar un paseo – sonrió divertida ante la cara de sorpresa de él-. Hoy no tenía nada que hacer en el estudio… Así que hemos venido a buscarte para ver si quieres comer con nosotras por aquí.

Sonrió a modo de respuesta, dando un paso hacia la pelirroja para poder posar la mano en su cintura y así acercársela para poder saludarla con un corto beso antes de girar hacia la pequeña y observarla.

\- ¿Has venido andando hasta aquí?

\- Sí, pero he pasado por casa de Mimi para hacerle una visita, así que me lo he tomado con calma. Hola Mai – saludó al darse cuenta de que se había acercado hacia ellos cuando él fue hacia Aiko.

\- Hola – saludó, deteniéndose a observar a la niña antes de mirar hacia Sora-. ¿Y este honor? Podrías haberme avisado así avisaba a la gente para que viniera a ver que el aburrido este en el fondo sabe poner unas caras de tonto profesionales.

\- Mai, repito, ¿tú no te ibas?

\- He venido a saludar, borde – negó con la cabeza, teniendo que darle la razón finalmente-. Me voy, que he quedado con mi hermana antes de que alguien me eche otra vez.

Quedándose solos, Yamato ignoró a Mai totalmente alargando los brazos para coger a Aiko en brazos. A pesar de que entre que iba y venía contaba con poco tiempo para comer, desde que se había reincorporado al trabajo no dejaba pasar la oportunidad para poder estar con ella.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir hasta aquí?

\- Pues… me apeteció – sonrió, acercándose hacia ellos-. Y además, tengo una foto que enseñarte. Pero luego, que ya que he venido hasta aquí para que puedas comer en paz y aprovechar algo más el tiempo, será mejor que busquemos dónde comer.

\- ¿Aiko?

\- He aprovechado para que comiera antes de salir de casa de Mimi, así podía hacerlo más tranquilamente.

Asintió, haciéndole un gesto a Sora para echar a andar, dándose así a entender que pensaba llevar él a la niña en brazos hasta que llegaran a su destino. La pelirroja sonrió, caminando a su vez, alcanzándolo para colocarlo a su altura.

\- ¿Tienes algún sitio en mente? – le preguntó a Sora.

\- Sí, he visto por el camino un sitio que me ha llamado la atención.

\- Pues vamos… Porque yo no tengo demasiada idea de lo que hay por esta zona. Cuando me quedo a comer siempre ha sido dentro de la sede – explicó-. ¿Por dónde has venido?

\- Pues… Hemos pasado por Jindaiji – dejó caer-. Es el camino más corto desde casa de Mimi.

\- ¿Qué tal va? – distraído con la pequeña, no se dio cuenta.

\- Pues… montando el drama porque dice que pesa más la barriga que ella. Estaba sola cuando llegué, Koushiro y el niño se habían ido a la playa. Así que había estado probando nuevas recetas de tartas…

\- Nuevas recet… - giró la cabeza hacia Sora-. ¿Has estado comiendo tarta hasta ahora?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por quién me tomas? – echándose a reír abiertamente se fijó en cómo él saludaba a un grupo que acababa de pasar por su lado y se les había quedado mirando.

Acabando por unirse a la risa de Sora, continuó caminando hasta que se dio cuenta del camino que ella le dijo que había tomado. Solía pasar intencionadamente muchas veces por aquel lugar. A diferencia de ella, él sí que recordaba cada segundo de aquel día. Lo nervioso que había estado hasta que finalmente había decidido que era el momento era algo que… Ni siquiera en cualquier de los despegues se había puesto tan sumamente nervioso.

Podría reírse de sí mismo en aquellos momentos ya que era bastante evidente cómo iba a salir aquello, pero era demasiado importante para él como para poder tomárselo de una forma más relajada. Mirando de reojo hacia Sora, acabó por decidir que por mucho que quisiera llevar a la pequeña en brazos, hacía demasiado sol para ella.

\- Espera – se inclinó para poder dejarla de nuevo en el carricoche, colocando bien la capota para que le diera sombra.

\- Sí, mejor… No vaya a ser que haya decidido parecerse también a ti en eso y resulte que se queme con oler el sol.

\- ¿Por oler el sol? ¿Tan grave es ya?

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte la vez en Grecia que se te olvidó echarse crema tras el cuello y acabaste más rojo que mi pelo?

Frunció ligeramente el ceño por el comentario de ella, riéndose finalmente antes de pasar su brazo en torno a la cintura de su esposa para poder caminar con ella a su lado, lo más pegada que pudo durante unos segundos para poder inclinar la cabeza y hablarle de forma más confidencial.

\- Realmente, prefiero acordarme de otras cosas de ese viaje… - esperó unos segundos antes de dejar ver que se estaba riendo-. Como lo mucho que te gusta despertarte porque alguien te tira a la pis…

\- Si empezamos a sacar los trapos sucios de la piscina creo que tengo las de ganar, Ishida…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** al menos los intentos fallidos se ven compensados de otra forma con visitas sorpresa a la salida del trabajo. Así que que tengan cuidado la gente de Chofu porque se prevé una subida del nivel de los ríos porque a alguien se le va a caer demasiado baba porque Aiko haya ido a buscarlo. Y ya no se diga del padre que, por el momento, me refería simplemente e Mai en modo fangirl. Al menos no estaba Hideki con ellos dos que sino seguro que le toca a él padecer el ataque fangirl de Mai.

Por el momento parece que sobreviven en casa los Ishida gracias a la adorabilidad de la niña. A ver si las cosas siguen calmada o cómo va la cosa... ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Beyond and Epic Night:** tiene un master en la materia de lanzarle puñales a Sora. El problema con Mimi es que siempre suele demasiado bruta y por eso no suele funcionar como foco de confesiones, pero esta vez parece que se ha comportado algo más. O al menos ha conseguido sacar el tema mínimamente sin que la pobre mujer huya bien lejos.

Pobrecitos Andrews de este mundo, no sé yo hasta qué punto sería buena idea el hecho de que a tu Haru le saliera un Andrew rondando. Creo que el de mi versión de los hechos tiene de sobra con que cierto rubio lo haya intentado matar con la mirada sin tener nada de lo que se le pudiera acusar de verdad. Y ya he visto que has subido cositas nuevas hoy, pero bueno, ya me pasaré leyendo de noche porque estoy actualizando ahora en miniratito que tengo antes de ponerme a hacer cosas.

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** jajajaja me refería al pelirrojito porque va a ser más impacto óptico para el pobre Taichi. Que no sé yo si va a sobrevivir a ver a su miniél correteando por ahí con un miniSora los dos ahí porque claro, están aprendiendo a jugar con la pelota todavía. Van a tener que mandarlo a terapia de preparación para sobrellevar esa escena.

Es mejor que lo escuche de gente más cercana que le diga que lo que pasa es normal y que casi que lo raro sería que no ocurriera. Y que Mimi sea tan directa ayuda bastante, supongo, por eso he decidido usarla a ella como primera toma de contacto al tema. A ver si son capaces de sobrevivir bien a esta temporada que al menos aquí está todo el mundo avisado y deberían de demostrar que tienen una mente adulta y no neuronas y hormonas de dicisieteañeros.

Pues según he leído en la prensa desde el jueves pasado se han registrado 349 incendios en toda la comunidad. Hoy a primera hora cuando salí de casa olía a bosque chamuscado y eso que en teoría lo gordo está más lejos de donde yo vivo y que solo quedan 39 activos... Pero vamos que es una mezcla de asco, pena y ganas de meterles las ganas de quemar cosas por dónde yo te diga - por lo no poner una burrada peor - a los responsables que para qué vamos a hablar, vecina. Un fénix gigante les azuzaba yo de verdad...

¡Bicos grandes! Y disfruta de lo que queda de carnaval.


	15. Ducha

\- ¿Qué haces?

Sora tomó asiento al lado de Yamato. Era fin de semana por fin y ninguno de los dos tenía nada qué hacer más que aprovechar el día para descansar. Con las ventanas de casa abiertas para que entrada algo de brisa, el rubio se había quedado sentado en la cama aprovechando para sacar el álbum que Sora le había dado por el aniversario.

\- Pues actualizarlo, ¿no se supone que es lo que tengo qué hacer con él? – señaló con la cabeza hacia su otro lado.

Curiosa, se estiró para poder ver lo que tenía donde le había señalo, encontrándose encima de la cama la fotografía que había sacado ella en el puente de Jindaiji. Sonrió automáticamente antes de volver a su sitio.

\- ¿Necesitas que te acerque algo?

\- No, ya casi está – asintió mientras que finalmente la cogía para empezar a echarle el pegamento por detrás y poder colocarla en su lugar. Había estado escribiendo la fecha para dejar constancia y ahora tras colocar la imagen-. Hecho, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¿Qué más has ido pegando?

\- No te lo pienso enseñar hasta que me quede sin hojas – sonriendo de medio lado, lo cerró.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

\- Bueno, ahora es mío y puedo usarlo en tu contra – estiró algo más la sonrisa.

Divertida, intentó estirarse para cogerlo, alargando las manos, esperando pillarlo desprevenido sin conseguirlo, ya que lo alejó hacia el lado contrario en el que estaba.

\- Quietecita – lo apartó algo más, viendo como volvía a intentarlo-. Ahora me te esperas para poder verlo.

\- Pero yo quiero saber qué has ido pegando en él, que ahí hay más cosas, que no estaba tan lleno cuando te lo di – alargó la mano otra vez, encontrándose con la de él sujetando su muñeca.

Arrugó la nariz, intentando fingir enfado por el gesto, pero sin conseguirlo demasiado. Intentó, ya simplemente porque la situación la entretenía, cogerlo con la otra mano, acabando igual que la anterior vez.

\- Sería muy triste que no fuera capaz de sujetarte. En teoría se supone que debería de tener buenos reflejos – empezó a reírse al ver el gesto de ella.

\- ¿Mejor me quedo calladita, verdad? – echándose a reír se fijó en la expresión de él.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Puedes ponerlo en duda?

\- Bastante…

Se revolvió para que la dejara acercarse hasta él, pasando una de sus rodillas al otro lado, aprovechando para quedarse sentada sobre Yamato, aún sin que le hubiera soltado las manos.

\- Creo que te va a costar un poco más de trabajo, que esto hubiera colado hace unos años, pero ahora estoy más acostumbrado a otras cosas – soltándola, movió la mano con rapidez para terminar de alejar el álbum de ambos.

\- Bah – protestó, usando su liberta de movimiento para dejar las manos entrelazadas tras el cuello de él.

Sonriendo al darse cuenta de los gestos de Sora, posó las manos en su cintura, acercándosela. No había vuelto a intentar ningún acercamiento desde que la niña los había interrumpido días atrás. Pensaba seguir las indicaciones que le había dado la doctora, pero, si ella parecía estar dispuesta, ¿por qué no intentarlo? Dudaba estar interpretando mal las intenciones de Sora al haberse sentado sobre él, ¿o se equivocaba?

\- Yamato… A estas alturas esa cara de concentración extrema que pones cuando le estás dando vueltas a algo es más delatadora que tener un cartel luminoso encima de la cabeza – le dijo divertida-. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada – contestó-. O al menos nada de lo que no pueda salir de dudas rápidamente.

Queriendo entender a lo que se refería, cuando se acercó hacia ella para poder alcanzar así sus labios, no se apartó, sino que acortó rápidamente la distancia. No se había acercado a él buscando aquel tipo de contacto como bien podría haber hecho tiempo atrás, pero cuando se había colocado sobre él no había podido evitar pensar en que quizás fuera buen momento para intentarlo y por eso lo había hecho.

Enredó sus manos en su cabello, acercándolo más a ella de esa forma, sonriendo entre el beso al sentir como subía sus manos por sus costados para abrazarla mejor y poder así pegársela por completo. Fue ella misma quien arrastró sus manos por el cuerpo de él para buscar el borde de la camiseta del pijama y tirar así de ella hacia arriba, buscando tener más contacto con él.

Apartó las manos para dejarla maniobrar. No había malinterpretado las acciones de Sora y lo agradecía porque realmente estaba echando de menos aquellos momentos entre ambos desde que sabía que no había impedimentos médicos para ello. Intentó tomarse las cosas con calma y dejarla a ella llevar el control de la situación, pero en cuanto sintió sus labios en su cuello. Cerró los ojos, cerrando las manos con fuerza en torno al camisón que llevaba ella, dejándola hacer, tensándose.

La escuchó reírse al volver a subir hacia sus labios, dedicándole un beso antes de soltarlo y levantar los brazos indicándole así que podía quitarle la prenda. Tardó apenas unos segundos en notar como desaparecía, siendo lanzada hacia el mismo punto en el que había dejado el álbum momentos atrás.

\- Ten cuidado… - murmuró al verse descubierta.

\- Tranquila – sonrió posando las manos sobre la cadera de ella, rozando con suavidad el borde de la única prenda que le quedaba puesta.

La había escuchado quejarse demasiadas veces como para ahora simplemente dejarse llevar por las ganas de estar con ella y hacer algo que pudiera molestarla. Giró para cambiar las tornas y poder tomar la situación de ventaja, manteniéndole la mirada unos segundos antes de dejar un beso en la punta de su nariz.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que ni siquiera había podido observarla de aquella manera y aunque hubiera aprovechado para hacerlo, prefirió tampoco perder tiempo con aquello. Sabía que no estaba del todo segura respecto a su aspecto todavía aunque se hubiera hartado de decirle que no eran más que tonterías, de manera que no quería incomodarla. Posó la mano en su vientre, en la parte alta, aprovechando para acariciar su piel así antes de empezar a besar su cuello lentamente, tomándose su tiempo antes de descender por su cuerpo.

Sora se dejó colocar, acomodándose bajo Yamato y dejándolo hacer simplemente. Se dio cuenta perfectamente de que estaba intentando no fijar la vista en ninguna parte en concreto, agradeciéndolo interiormente. Cerró los ojos al empezar a sentir sus besos, relajándose e intentando disfrutar del momento.

Tardó en volver a entreabrir los ojos, buscando atraer a su marido hacia ella para poder reclamar así su atención y darle un beso. Había algo extraño… En otras ocasiones simplemente la idea de estar con él había sido capaz de erizarle cada centímetro de piel del cuerpo, incluso que simplemente dejándose en un momento intimo como aquel él fuera capaz de hacerla alcanzar el clímax sin intentarlo. Muchas veces se había dicho que tenía que ser un motivo psicológico ya, y, en aquellos momentos, ni siquiera sus caricias y besos estaban consiguiendo que sintiera algo que tan siquiera se le pareciera.

Aprovechó el beso para ganar algo de tiempo, intentando dejar la mente en blanco y simplemente dejándose llevar, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de él, atrayéndolo y devolviéndole la sonrisa cuando se separó con ese gesto volviendo a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, llegando ahora hasta el borde de la ropa interior, rozándola con suavidad sobre la tela.

Cerró los ojos, molesta. ¿Por qué no estaba sintiendo nada? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Mantuvo los ojos cerrados incluso mientras que lo sentía acariciar la cara interna de sus muslos, empezando a dejar suaves besos por la piel de su vientre, bajando hasta llegar casi a la cicatriz. Fue en ese justo momento cuando se revolvió buscando apartarse.

\- Lo siento – dijo él rápidamente-. ¿Te he molestado?

No obtuvo respuesta, desviando ella la mirada hacia un de los laterales, esquivándolo. Frunció el ceño, completamente confuso al ver la reacción de ella, quedándose arrodillado sin atreverse a volver a hacer nada.

\- ¿Sora? – reclamó su atención de nuevo, consiguiendo que volviera a girarse, esquivando su mirada -. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te he hecho daño?

\- No – contestó para evitar asustarlo, no atreviéndose a decir lo que realmente estaba pasando-. No pasa nada, tranquilo. Es solo que no me gusta que… te acerques a la herida, es todavía demasiado evidente y… No me gusta. Pero sigue…

La observó unos segundos estando a punto de hacerle caso y continuar. A pesar de que ella apenas había dado respuesta a sus acciones, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer absolutamente nada con su esposa que le costaba pensar con claridad. Pero la conocía demasiado bien como para tomarse unos segundos más.

\- ¿Estás completamente segura?

\- Claro – respondió-. Yamato… te he empezado a rondar yo…

\- ¿Y qué? – empezó a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, recordando las palabras de la doctora-. Sora, ¿de verdad quieres hacer esto?

Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, sin atreverse a contestar de palabra. Si mentía lo sabría automáticamente ya que la conocía demasiado bien y se negaba a admitir lo que realmente pasaba en voz alta. Lo que no esperaba fue sentir como algo rozaba su hombro.

\- Toma – le dijo tendiéndole el camisón-. Póntelo.

\- Yamato… - negó con la cabeza incorporándose sobre sus codos-. De verdad que…

\- Sora… Creo que los dos sabemos cómo son las cosas cuando realmente quieres hacer algo, ¿o me equivoco?

Sin decir nada, alargó la mano aceptando la prenda que le tendía, no llegando a ponérsela al principio, pero sí que colocándola por encima de su cuerpo para cubrirse. No sabía ni cómo comportarse ni qué decirle, apenas se atrevía a mirarlo de forma directa.

\- Lo siento mucho – dijo finalmente, intentando mantener el tono constante-. De verdad que lo siento mucho.

\- No pasa nada, Sora.

\- Sí que pasa, no me mientas – le dijo -. Claro que pasa…

\- Vale – admitió, levantándose para dejarle su espacio y recuperar su camiseta-. Sí que pasa, ¿y qué? Sabíamos que esto podía pasar, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué siga a sabiendas de que no quieres?

\- Claro que quiero – contestó automáticamente-. Pero… No sé qué es lo que me pasa. No lo entiendo pero no… Es como si no reaccionara como antes.

\- Pues… es lo mismo – notando la incomodidad y el apuro de ella intentó relajar el gesto-. No vamos a seguir a sabiendas de que tú no estás disfrutando. Me niego… Te he visto dejarte sin más en otras ocasiones y no podían ser más diferentes de esta. Podemos esperar.

Sentándose finalmente, se puso el camisón para evitar empeorar la situación volviendo a mirar a Yamato con la disculpa presenta aún en la mirada. Notaba un nudo en la garganta que apenas la dejaba poder articular palabra.

\- Voy a darme una ducha – le dijo él de repente-. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió, no queriendo continuar la conversación más allá en aquellos momentos. Entendía que necesitara su espacio y ella no iba a decir ni media palabra. Yamato no la necesitaba cerca y ella prefería estar sola para pensar.

Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse se dejó caer de nuevo hacia atrás en la cama. ¿Qué acababa de pasar ahí? ¿De verdad iba a tener que darle la razón a Mimi sobre aquello? ¿De verdad no quería? ¿Cómo no iba a querer? ¿Cómo podía ser posible aquello? Cuando se había acercado a él lo había hecho a sabiendas de lo que pasaría… ¿Se autoengañaba a sí misma y realmente no quería? ¿Era su propia cabeza diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer? Eso parecía. Era el resumen de su propia vida… Pero, aquello no le afecta solo a ella y tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la situación. Resopló, decidiendo que ponerse en pie sería la mejor opción.

Recogió el álbum y las cosas que habían caído al suelo antes de salir de la habitación queriendo dejarle su espacio a Yamato cuando saliera del baño. Ella necesitaba despejarse también y no conocía mejor forma que yendo en busca de su pequeña. Esperaba que al menos estuviera despierta y le sirviera para poder distraerse.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** al rubio le ha gustado ese álbum mucho más que el reloj que le regalaron por el aniversario y nadie va a poder ponerlo en duda. Aunque si se va a dedicar a poner las fotos de la niña allí también le va a durar más bien poco al pobre, porque seguro que tienen ya muchísimas y eso que apenas tiene más o menos dos meses de vida xDDD

Pero claro, no todo iba a ser tan bonito porque sino ya sabéis que no me quedo a gusto jajajaja Parece que han llegado los problemas también conocidos como descubrir lo que realmente está pasando y Aiko solo evitó que lo descubrieran antes de la cuenta. A cierto rubio me parece a mí que le espera una temporada de calor veraniego que va a llevar muy, pero que muy mal...

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** sí, llegó, llegó. Créeme que llegó. Madre mía vaya manera de jarrear y de azotar el viento ayer... Y yo en medio de la calle intentando llegar a casa jajaja Que el camino era corto y llegue a casa que me compensaba más meterme en la ducha directamente que intentar secarme y eso que llevaba pareguas y chubasquero. Al menos creo que ya se han apagado todos... Así que no me quejo.

Mai necesita meterse con él, sino no se queda a gusto, eso ya lo sabemos todos. Que en el fondo le tiene mucho aprecio, peeeero es que es demasiado entretenido picotearlo. Aunque yo de ella empezaría a tener cuidado no vaya a ser que el mal humor que pueda arrastrar Yamato por ciertos problemitas por casa acabe pagándolo ella.

La referencia a Grecia puede ser interpretada como se quiera. Creo que la escribí haciendo referencia a la piscina cuando acabó tirándola a ella, peeeeeeeeeeeeero te dejo que la utilices como más te guste jajajaja Y hablando de la abstinencia... Aquí damos la bienvenida. Porque claro, la otra vez había sido porque Aiko se les había echado a llorar... Ahora llega la realidad en forma de tortazo en toda la cara y los debe de haber dejado hechos un cromo y en error neuronal total. A ver cómo encajan esto con esas formas de ser que tienen los dos... También aprovecho para decir que esto se va alargar un poquito en el tiempo y que precisamente lo que tú quieres ver va a ir viéndose de forma gradual cofcofcof Y también te digo que no es él quien peor lo va a llevar cofcofcof

Y me voy corriendo al turno de tarde vecina que ya es hora. ¡Bicos grandes!


	16. A tiempo

Cerró la puerta del baño tras él intentando relajarse. En aquellos momentos la frustración del momento estaba queriendo salir en forma de enfado y era plenamente consciente de que nadie tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado y que estaba más que avisado. De manera que no quería enfadarse y acabar pagándolo con Sora.

Era uno de los principales motivos por los que se había ido al baño buscando algo de intimidad. El otro… simplemente estaba relacionado con el hecho de que realmente necesitaba una buena ducha fría.

Se acercó hacia el lavamanos, apoyando las manos en él, intentando relajarse y centrar la cabeza en cualquier otra cosa menos en la situación en la que habían estado hacía apenas unos minutos. A pesar de todo agradecía el haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de que algo estaba pasando… Mentiría si dijera que no se había dado cuenta de que Sora se comportaba de una forma un tanto dejada, pero se había dejado llevar sin más.

Cerró los ojos, resoplando. Había sido ella la que había empezado. Y cuando había dudado había sido ella tambien la que le había dado pie a continuar… No entendía cómo habían podido pasar de un extremo al otro… Resopló, girándose finalmente para abrir el agua de la ducha y quitarse la ropa para poder meterse en ella.

Necesitaba refrescarse las ideas en absolutamente todos los sentidos de la palabra refrescar. Sin duda, la mejor idea de ese día había sido alejarse de la pelirroja hasta que se calmara, lo último que le apetecía era acabar discutiendo con ella.

Cuando volvió a salir del baño, se encontró la habitación vacía y las cosas colocadas de nuevo encima de la cama. La ducha había servido para relajarlo y conseguir que pudiera quitarse de encima las ganas de poder ido a más con Sora de una vez… No se arrepentía tampoco de no haber querido seguir. Solo esperaba que ella no se hubiera molestado por las formas en las que se había ido ni por cómo se había alejado de ella. No le apetecía tener ese tipo de conversación aquel día para rematarlo.

Saliendo de la habitación, bajó las escaleras, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado sentada en el sofá y que tenía en brazos a Aiko. Relajó el gesto del todo al terminar de ver a la pequeña decidiendo que la mejor idea que podría tener en aquellos momentos era centrarse ella.

\- Mira quien viene – escuchó como Sora le decía a la niña antes de girarse hacia él.

\- ¿Se ha despertado?

\- Estaba despierta cuando fui a buscarla pero la tenían entretenida los digimon – explicó acercándosela cuando lo vio alargar los brazos para cogerla-. Voy a aprovechar para hacer una llamada.

Asintió, no queriendo pensar en si aquello era cierto o estaba buscando algún motivo para darle esquinazo un rato más. Simplemente cogió a la pequeña y se sentó en dónde antes había estado Sora, acomodando bien a Aiko. No siguió a su esposa con la mirada por las escaleras como salía hacer normalmente sino que se centró únicamente en la pequeña. Posó la mano sobre ella, acabando por empezar a mover sus dedos en su barriguita, haciéndole cosquillas.

Apenas tardó unos segundos en olvidarse de los motivos que hubiera podido dejarlo con el humor cambiado. No le sorprendía, solía ser el efecto que la niña tenía en él siempre. Sonrió, relajándose ya del todo y centrándose únicamente en ella viendo como empezaba a hacer algunos ruiditos ante las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo su padre.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, entretenido con la reacción de ella viendo como se acercaban también los digimon al escucharla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes cosquillas? – le dijo a la pequeña continuando con lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que se fijó en la cara de Aiko.

Aquello hizo que se detuviera, fijándose entonces en cómo en su cara parecía estar formándose una pequeña sonrisa. Quizás reflejo de las cosquillas o simplemente por estar con él, pero sus pequeños labios se habían curvado en una ligera sonrisita.

Se quedó congelado mirando hacia ella, dándose cuenta de que ampliaba más la sonrisa, haciendo finalmente un nuevo ruidito mientras que movía los brazos hacia él. No supo ni siquiera cómo reaccionar, simplemente mirándola con la más sincera de sus sonrisas. No solía fingirlas, pero había algún tipo de gestos que parecían ser más sinceros que otros y ese era uno de esos casos. Su hija acababa de sonreírle por primera vez y parecía querer seguir jugando con él. ¿Qué más podía hacer él que mirarla completamente hipnotizado?

\- Con eso no me vas a comprar para que deje de hacértelas – consiguió reaccionar, repitiendo sus movimientos escuchándola repetir los mismos sonidos.

Sora bajaba con el teléfono en la mano. Había sido sincera cuando le había dicho que iba a hacer una llamada y ahora, al encontrarse aquella escena, no pudo más que quedarse mirándolos sin atreverse a llamar la atención de ninguno de ellos. Había podido ver el gesto de la pequeña al estar desde un punto más elevado y, sin poder evitarlo, lo agradecía más que nunca.

Desde que le había sonreído a ella varias veces había tenido muchas ganas de que lo hiciera también con él, pero, después de lo que les había pasado antes en la habitación sabía que aquello era justo lo que necesitaba Yamato para olvidarse de todo. Y ella, al verlos, también. Se acercó finalmente, haciéndose notar y viendo como los ojos de la pequeña la buscaban haciendo que él girase la cabeza hacia ella.

\- ¿La has visto?

\- Sí – se acercó a la mesa para dejar el teléfono y volvió a caminar hasta el sofá para quedarse sentada ella también-. Claro que la he visto… Y a ti también te he visto – riéndose ligeramente se acomodó-. Te debe de haber echado de menos desde que estás menos tiempo y ahora quiere jugar contigo. Ya sabes lo que te toca…

Levantó la vista hacia Sora, solo unos segundos, para que notara que su humor se había calmado del todo, no tardando más en volver a repetir sus actos de antes con Aiko, usando ahora las dos manos al dejarla sobre sus rodillas.

Sora se había quedado en la cocina, preparando las cosas para la cena mientras que Yamato había ido a echar a Aiko tranquilamente. Había pasado gran parte de la tarde jugando con ella y aprovechando el tiempo junto a ella. Por suerte, de esa forma parecía haberse olvidado de lo que había pasado entre ellos y no estaba de mal humor.

Cuando él volvió a la cocina, se quedó apoyado en la mesa, observando los movimientos de Sora hasta que decidió reclamar su atención carraspeando.

\- ¿Quieres cenar fuera?

\- Ya he empezado a hacer la cena – le contestó dando un respingo al no haberlo escuchado.

\- Me refería a hacerlo en la terraza – sonrió ligeramente-. ¿Llevo las cosas?

\- ¿Te apetece?

\- Hace buena noche, ¿no crees?

Asintiendo a modo de respuesta, volvió a centrarse en la comida. Aquello era buena señal aunque sabía que lo mejor iba a ser que hablasen directamente del tema. Si lo dejaban pasar sin más posiblemente acabara explotando por otra parte y hacía ya tiempo que ella había aprendido a que con Yamato las cosa era mejor cogerlas de frente antes de que pudieran empeorar por sí solas.

Cuando hubo terminado de prepararlo todo, cogió las cosas y subió las escaleras dándose cuenta de que se acercaba hacia ella para ayudarla a llevarlas hasta la mesa. Le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento antes de ir tras él.

\- ¿Ya han cenado los digimon?

\- Como todas las noches, no vaya a ser que cierta señorita no pueda conciliar el sueño sin ellos presentes..

Se rio asintiendo a lo que ella le decía antes de centrarse por unos segundos en la comida, observando lo que había preparado ella. No dijo nada sobre el tema, sirviéndose agua antes de hacer lo mismo con el vaso de ella.

\- Mejor – comentó finalmente-. Así podemos hablar sin que metan el hocico donde nadie los ha llamado…

Los ojos canela de Sora se quedaron clavados en él. ¿Había estado pensando lo mismo que ella? Logró asentir, dejando que fuera él quien dijera algo para ver por dónde iba a ir aquella conversación.

\- No estoy enfadado – aclaró directamente-. Ya te dije que la doctora había hablado conmigo aquel día en privado y me dijo lo que había.

\- Ya – bajó la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a buscar la de él-. Pero una cosa es eso y otra lo que te hice antes.

\- Paré yo – aclaró.

\- Ya, porque me conoces y sabes que no estaba colaborando. Los dos sabemos quién tiene la culpa de esto, así que no intentes disimularlo.

\- Nadie tiene la culpa, Sora. No creo que lo hayas hecho queriendo, porque entonces sí que me enfadaría… Y creo que tendría motivos más que de sobra para enfadarme.

El tono que usó en aquellas palabras hizo que ella se relajara ligeramente, acabando por dibujar una leve sonrisa.

\- Mimi me estuvo tanteando con el tema la última vez que estuve con ella. No entendía muy bien de lo que me hablaba, pero… Creo que ahora sí. Espero que no pienses que no quiero estar contigo… es que simplemente no, no reacciono como debería.

\- Porque no tienes ganas, Sora. No me voy a traumatizar, se supone que es normal, ¿no? No quiero que fuerces las cosas porque yo me pueda quejar o no. Ya tendrás gana y te prometo que entonces vamos a recuperar muy intensivamente todo el tiempo perdido – alargó la mano para posarla sobre la de ella.

\- Pero cuando me acerqué a ti antes no lo hice pensando en ti. Lo hice porque quería hacerlo – bajó la mirada hacia las manos de ambos.

\- Y me gusta oírlo, pero tampoco vamos a forzar las cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que prefiero hacer las cosas así a lo de antes…

\- Lo siento – se disculpó de nuevo-. Tendría que habértelo dicho cuando lo empecé a notar – o más bien a no notar.

\- Ahí tengo que darte la razón – perdió toda la seriedad al reírse al decir aquellas palabras-. Hubiera sido todo un detalle por tu parte.

\- Lo siento – repitió.

\- Deja de sentirlo, ¿de acuerdo? Nada que un rato bajo el chorro de agua fría no remediara.

\- Ya… pero… - se le había subido el color a las mejillas mientras que hablaba-. Creo que ni siquiera yo estaba demasiado segura de lo que estaba pasando si te soy sincera. La otra vez que Aiko se puso a llorar no llegamos hasta tal punto de tener que planteármelo.

\- Eso te iba a preguntar, si no habías notado algo esa vez.

\- No, ciertamente no, sino no te habría ido a rondar antes – comentó levantando la vista hacia él. Hizo una pausa quedándose pensativa-. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

Se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de ella. Realmente era una pregunta complicada y que no sabía como contestar, pero se tomó sus segundos intentando llegar a un tipo de idea que pudiera servirle para algo.

\- Yo creo que por el momento intentar no forzar las cosas. ¿Qué te parece? Y si vuelve a pasar lo que nos ha pasado hoy me lo dices antes de ir a más. Depende de ti, Sora , eres tú la que está todavía recuperándose, tú pones los límites, ¿de acuerdo? Yo solo te pido frenar a tiempo…

\- Me parece una buena solución. ¿Y qué te parece si empezamos a cenar? Tengo hambre… - el rojo que había subido a sus mejillas se hizo más intenso al poder escucharse el sonido de su estómago quejándose según había empezado a hablar.

Aquello, por suerte para ambos, hizo que Yamato se echara a reír, asintiendo a lo que ella decía. Había sido un accidente, el no saber cómo reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando, eso era todo. Podrían solucionarlo o al menos aprender a manejarlo hasta que todo estuviera bien.

O eso esperaba, por el bien de su propios nervios.

* * *

**Beyond and Epic Night:** sí, totalmente de acuerdo. Especialmente personajes como ella que siempre quieren anteponer que los demás estén bien y contentos a lo que realmente necesiten. De manera que en estos temas funciona exactamente igual... Eso y que a la pobre mujer la ha pillado por sorpresa porque no entendía demasiado lo que le pasaba todavía hasta que ha sido más que evidente, porque, claro, ¿cómo iba a ser que no le apeteciera? Seguramente que ni se había hecho esa pregunta en serio hasta ese momento.

Por el momento llega Aiko a salvar la situación y distraer por completo a su padre al cual se le ha caído por completo la baba. Ahora veremos si son capaces de cumplir esta especie de acuerdo al que han llegado entre ellos...

¡Un beso!

**AnnaBolena04:** y la cosita por fin ha sonreído a su pobre padre y, sin duda, en el mejor momento en el que podría hacerlo. Así se le han pasado al pobre todos los males y cualquier rastro de mal humor que le pudiera quedar. Parece que la niña tiene un sentido para adivinar cuando es mejor reclamar la atención de Yamato para evitar que se ande dando cabezazos por las esquinas.

A ver si es verdad y consiguen sobrevivir a esta temporada. Ninguno tiene muy claro cómo tomársela por el momento ni cómo reaccionar a lo que está pasando. Ya sabemos todos lo mucho que les gustaba estos dos entretenerse a puerta cerrada - o no tan cerrada - cuando se quedaban solitos... Ahora solo falta saber si esto puede afectarlos o no.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** es que me hace falta un caramelito de menta cofcofcof

Pues no tengo ni idea de si afecta a todas por igual o el tiempo que les afecta... De hecho tampoco tenía demasiada idea sobre el tema. Mis búsquedas de google son un poquito siniestras últimamente... sí jajaja. La cuestión es que está relacionado con la adaptación de la madre a la vida después de parto - aunque eso a Sora no le afecte porque ella fue por cesárea -, y a la alimentación del bebé. Durante la lactancia bajan los niveles hormonales responsables del deseo sexual y eso ya depende de cada persona xD

Yamato estaba dándose cuenta de que igual no reaccionaba igual que siempre ella, pero le estaba dando un poquito igual, seamos sinceros jajaja Lo que le ha pasado es que ella de repente se le ha apartado, y claro, eso ya le hizo saltar las alertas y darse cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando. No es solo que se haya dado cuenta porque la conoce demasiado bien, eso ya ha sido a posterior... Pero bueno, al menos al pobre le ha vuelto a salvar el día la niña. Ya se le han pasado todos los males de golpe y se ha babado entero y verdadero jajaja

Así cualquiera esquiva una crisis jajajaja Aiko al rescate de su padre... A ver lo que le dura.

¡Un bico grande! Y disfruta del fin de semana.


	17. No te imaginas cuánto

\- No me puedo creer lo grande que está Daigo ya…

Habiendo tomado asiento al lado de Koemi en una de las terrazas de la avenida principal que daba a la calle en la que vivían los Yagami, Sora se quedó observando hacia el pequeño. Apenas había podido verlos desde que había empezado el verano y ahora habían estado unas semanas fuera por vacaciones.

\- Lo sé, cuando me he puesto a ponerle el bañador que le compré hace un par de meses le quedaba pequeño – riéndose se quedó observando como el niño intentaba ponerse de puntillas de forma torpe para poder ver a Aiko, curioso-. ¿No llegas todavía? Mira ven, que yo te la enseño.

Cogiendo al niño por debajo de los brazos, tiró de él para poder dejarlo sentado encima de sus rodillas y que pudiera verla desde allí. Sora sonrió, haciendo lo mismo con Aiko para poder sacarla así y que quedara en sus brazos. Koemi vigiló los movimientos del niño, sabiendo lo nervioso que solía ser, casi con miedo de que pudiera hacerle daño sin querer a la pequeña, pero pareció quedarse simplemente observándola detenidamente.

Giró la cabeza hacia su madre volviendo a mirar hacia ella, empezando a reírse y querer alargar la mano hacia ella para poder tocarla.

\- Ten cuidado, Daigo…

\- No te preocupes – le dijo Sora, haciéndoselo más fácil al niño, sonriendo al ver su comportamiento.

Llegando por detrás de ellas, tras haberse entretenido pidiendo, Taichi y Yamato alcanzaron a ver la escena, entretenidos.

\- ¿No la había visto todavía? – preguntó confuso el rubio.

\- Creo que no. Con todo el caos que hemos tenido nosotros dos últimamente y las vacaciones creo que no… - Taichi asintió, observando a los pequeños.

\- Wow… - Sora se quedó mirando hacia ellos dos, despistándose de los niños, viendo cómo se quedaban con cara de sorpresa-. Creo que no so había visto al lado el uno del otro tan directamente todavía.

\- ¿Y qué? – preguntó el castaño sin entender nada, sin fiarse demasiado de lo que pudiera decir su amiga.

\- Pues… Que tú has vuelto bastante moreno de las vacaciones… - empezó a reírse finalmente sin necesidad de tener que dar más explicaciones.

Girando la cabeza hacia Taichi, Yamato se quedó mirando hacia él, dándose cuenta también del exagerado contraste, negando con la cabeza, prefiriendo ignorar el tema sobre su incapacidad de ponerse moreno hiciera lo que hiciera, acercándose hasta dónde estaban los niños.

\- No te preocupes, a él también hay que echarle la crema como si de Daigo se tratara porque sino empieza a protestar porque se queda pegajoso y se acaba quemando – riéndose de la cara que puso el aludido dejo a Daigo de nuevo en el suelo para que pudiera ir hacia donde estaba Sora con la pequeña.

\- Me lo creo, aunque me sé de otro que hace lo mismo incluso a sabiendas de cómo se va a poner.

\- Y dale, porque un día me olvidase de echarme crema y me quemase todo el cuello no quiere decir que monte las pataletas que monta el pesado éste… - negando con la cabeza, acabó por reírse mientras que se acercaba a los niños-. ¿Qué Daigo? ¿Qué te parece la niña?

\- Seguro que dice que podría haberse parecido a la madre, pero bueno, pobrecita, no le vamos a causar un trauma a la pequeña – llevándose una patada en la espinilla por parte de la pelirroja.

\- Ay, perdón, tropecé… - echándose a reír descaradamente volvió a mirar hacia los niños, al menos los que se podía llamar como tal.

Protestando por el golpe que se había llevado, se quedó mirando él también hacia los demás. Se apartó cuando se acercó el camarero a traer lo que habían pedido, dejándole su espacio para acabar sonriendo al ver cómo Aiko empezaba a hacer ruidos al querer alcanzar ella también a Daigo.

\- Oye, pues ahora que los veo a los dos yo creo que al final el problema va a tener arreglo – dijo de repente.

\- ¿Qué problema? – levantando la vista hacia él, Yamato se le quedó mirando.

La pausa y la cara que puso su marido hizo que Koemi pudiera ver por dónde podían ir los tiros por lo que intentando que no la vieran reírse por lo bajo, alargando la mano hacia su vaso. Tras unos segundos en silencio, se pudo escuchar que volvía a hablar.

\- Sí, hombre, yo creo que mi abuela se acabaría quedando contenta. Que creo que hasta incluso en la boda estaba muy confusa con que ella pensaba que la novia era pelirroja y no… - adivinando por fin por dónde iban las intenciones, los ojos de Sora se quedaron fijos en él unos segundos antes de tener que ponerlos en blanco y hacer exactamente lo mismo que Koemi, cruzando una mirada con ella.

\- ¿De qué narices hablas tú? – acabó preguntándole el rubio.

\- Aiko Yagami no suena mal, no. Mira, si parece que a Daigo le ha gustado y todo, mira como quiere que la niña le haga caso…

Confirmando que ambas habían sospechado por dónde iban las intenciones del embajador, simplemente empezaron a reírse, especialmente Sora, quien acabó por llevar la mirada hacia Yamato, espero a ver qué cara ponía. Tuvo que reírse más abiertamente al verlo poner la cara que cabría esperar de él.

\- ¿Tú estás tonto o te lo haces? – giró el cuello hacia Taichi-. Déjate de memeces… Lo que le faltaba a la pobre niña, tener que sufrir un Yagami.

\- Oye, cuidado con lo que dices de ese Yagami – metiéndose en la conversación, Koemi, intentando no reírse, aprovechó para malmeter.

\- Lo siento, Koemi, pero tú no me sirves como fuente fiable porque estás casada con el Yagami más latoso de todos, así que tu concepto de ellos no sé yo cómo tomármelo.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué problema tienes tú conmigo? A ver qué harías tú sin mí…

Empezando a atragantarse con lo que estaba bebiendo, Sora intentaba no reírse de forma demasiado evidente, sin poder conseguirlo. Tosiendo un par de veces, acabó por volver a mirar hacia Yamato, viéndolo como se cruzaba de brazos mirando de reojo hacia Taichi.

\- No le digas esas cosas que creo que todavía no se le había ocurrido pensar en esas – consiguió decir al final.

\- Eh, pues con la pieza que nos salió él… Lo mismo lo de haber tenido una niña es el karma dándole su merecido.

Sora acabó por dejar el vaso, no queriendo beber nada más porque se estaba riendo mucho de las caras que estaba poniendo el rubio. Se podía imaginar los dramas que iba a tener al respecto en unos cuantos años cuando la niña empezara a tener una edad en la que quisiera empezar a salir con más gente. Si lo conocería ella. Solo al ver la cara que estaba poniendo en aquel momento podía adivinarlo.

\- Taichi, deja a Yamato en paz – le dijo Koemi.

\- Bah, si es que además sabe que tengo razón. Imagínate que a la niña le da por fijarse en el vocalista de un grupo de música con un montón de fans locas. Pobrecita, lo que va a tener que aguantar…

\- Pues… No creo, la niña ha salido lista – acabó por reaccionar el rubio, mirando hacia Taichi-. Aunque esa siempre suele mejor opción que otros que solo sueñan con darle patadas al balón.

\- Mira Aiko, ¿a que hacen buena pareja? – Sora se distrajo mirando hacia la pequeña, la cual atendía a la conversación como si pudiera entenderla mirando a su padre y a Taichi-. Anda, deja de poner es cara que solo te falta hinchar los mofletes e irte al rincón – tendiéndole a Aiko, reclamó así la atención del rubio.

Accediendo automáticamente, alargó los brazos para coger a la niña, alejándose unos pasos de Taichi, seguramente por temor a que alguna de sus dudosas intenciones pudieran llegar a afectarle a la niña.

\- Tú no le hagas caso, que aún te queda mucho para tener que aguantar a un insoportable dándote dolores de cabeza – le habló a la niña-. Pero con un Yagami no, por favor, que de verdad no necesito emparentar más con esa familia en mi vida.

\- ¡Eh! – protestó el aludido.

Yamato y Taichi se habían alejado con los niños hasta un parque cercano para que Daigo pudiera jugar mientras que ellas se quedaban atrás, sentadas todavía en la terraza. En parte había sido todo intencionado por parte de Koemi, quien había aprovechado para decirle a su marido si podían dejarlas solas un rato.

\- ¿Qué tal vas con todo? – le preguntó finalmente a Sora reclamando así su atención.

\- Bien… La verdad es que pensé que me iba a costar más adaptarme a la vuelta al trabajo con la niña, pero no… Aunque bueno, también es una época en la que está casi todo hecho y yo solo tengo que firmar algunos papeles y trabajar por mi cuenta.

\- Bueno eso es porque eres una privilegiada y no tienes ningún jefe pesado encima – entretenida, le sonrió a Sora-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

\- Pues… Yo creo que bien. La cicatriz no me molesta a no ser que me olvide de ella y haga el bruto, claro…

\- Me alegro -asintió-. La verdad es que se te ve mejor cara.

Guardó silencio tras esas palabras, estudiándola con la mirada. No conocía tanto a al pelirroja como lo hacía Taichi, pero había notado cosas diferentes desde que habían llegado. Continuó con la vista fija en ella hasta darse cuenta de que Sora volvía a mirar hacia ella.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – le dijo de repente la pelirroja.

\- Claro – asintió.

\- Y… que quede entre nosotras, ¿de acuerdo? – esperó a verla asentir-. Es… un tema algo delicado, pero… Es que está empezando a ser una molestia cada vez más notable en casa – a medida que iba hablando pudo ver cómo se le iban encendiendo las mejillas.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sora?

\- Pues… ¿tú cuánto tardaste en volver a interesarte por…?

\- Oh – sin necesitar que entrara más en detalles, entendido por dónde por qué se había acabado poniendo roja, riéndose ligeramente por ello-. Pues… no te lo sabría decir con seguridad. Pero no te creas que fue demasiado pronto… ¿Por qué? ¿Habéis tenido problemas?

\- No, problemas no… O sí, no sé ni cómo llamarlo ya. Lo hemos intentado algunas veces y… No parece que yo esté muy por la labor.

\- ¿Sabes por lo que es, no?

\- Sí, claro. Ya hablé con la doctora y he tenido una revisión hace no mucho otra vez. Pero… estamos a punto de empezar agosto y nada de nada.

\- Tómatelo con calma, Sora. Lo peor es puedes hacer es agobiarte porque entonces la cosa irá a peor.

Resopló, cambiando de postura en la silla acabando por terminar de cruzar las piernas y torcer el gesto. Buscó con la mirada hacia los otros dos para ver que no estuvieran discutiendo de nuevo sobre cosas sin sentido.

\- Me lo intentaba tomar con calma, pero… No es que me esté presionando él, que conste. Pero bueno, a mí ya me empieza a resquemar el tema.

\- ¿Por ti o por él?

\- Por los dos – volvió a mirar hacia ella.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- En el sentido de que me molesta mi propia reacción o más bien, mi ausencia de reacción.

\- Pues no te rías, pero eso es muy buena señal – sonrió al ver cómo la mirada arqueando ambas cejas-. Lo digo en serio. Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que pasa quiere decir que algo empieza a volver a la normalidad.

\- ¿Tú crees? ¿No será que lo que no me apetece es tener que fingir que no pasa nada con Yamato? Porque intenta disimular cada vez que acabó alejándolo, pero lo conozco demasiado bien.

\- Yo creo que es más bien de lo primero. Y sí, si me dices que lleváis así una temporada seguro que tiene que empezar a sentarle mal la situación en general, pero tranquila, Sora. Aparte de que no creo que vayáis a tener problemas serios derivados de eso… Es también normal que le siente mal.

\- Ya lo sé, no sé qué es peor. Si evitarlo directamente o intentarlo y acabar como siempre…

Koemi la miró, viendo como volvía a resoplar y a desviar la mirada hacia los otros dos, entreteniéndose y relajando el gesto un rato más tarde al ver a Daigo correteando por ahí.

\- Menos mal que tengo una buena cómplice en casa para que calme un poco el panorama…

\- ¿Se le cae la baba, no?

\- No te imaginas cuánto…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** je, ¿ya era hora de que hiciera esto, no?

Pues aquí tenemos un bonito capítulo con cosas necesarias para esta vida como que Daigo por fin conociera a la tortuguita mientras que su padre se busca dejarlo huérfano soltando... Pues lo que todo el mundo espera que salga por esa boca que tiene Taichi jajajajaa Si es que era solo cuestión de tiempo que dijera en voz alta que oye, que ya que estaban pues los nenes quedarían muy monos juntos. Lo raro es que se haya librado de una colleja por parte del rubio, supongo que todo dependerá de si vuelve a decir algo sobre el tema o no jajajaja

Y sí, Aiko tenía que buscar la forma de distraer a su padre y encontró la mejor de todas ellas. El día que la sonrisa sea amplia del todo, sin dientecitos ni nada todavía, pues habrá que ver quien levanta a Yamato del suelo porque Gabumon igual está desmayado con él ahí tirado y lo mismo las otras dos habitantes de la casa están ocupadas fangirleando jajajaja

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Natesgo:** debe de venir con un sensor incorporado de las posibles malas pulgas de su padre. Como terapia de choque tiene pinta de que la niña va a ser muy efectiva, aunque claro, seguro que no va a estar tan operativa siempre.

Aunque si queremos distraer a Yamato también podemos dejarlo con Taichi y ya esperar a ver si lo distrae o lo usa para desquitar su mal humor a base de collejas por las burradas que dice sobre su niña preciosa jajajaja Al final se han conocido esos dos nenes, momento importante, y parece que al terremotito de Daigo le ha llamado la atención esa cosita que no hace más que dormir y abrir los ojos de vez en cuando. Seguro que algo así pudieron vivir en casa de la familia Yagami cuando a Taichi le enseñaron a Hikari. La pobre Yuuko seguro que es otra abuela con problemas serios de estabilidad emocional por culpa de los nietos clónicos que hay sueltos por ahí jajaaja

¡Un beso!


	18. Lo que me faltaba

\- Sora mira, déjalo, de verdad…

Yamato salió de la habitación colocándose bien la camisa del uniforme. Bajó las escaleras con el ceño fruncido, acelerando para llegar rápido a por las llaves. Tras él, no tardó en bajar Sora, la cual estaba abrochándose todavía su kimono verde, bajando para intentar alcanzarlo.

\- Yamato, espera…

\- No, déjalo – empezó a revolver por sus chaquetas-. Voy a ir a despedirme de la niña y me voy.

\- Pero no te vayas enfadado… Si de verdad que esta vez…

\- ¿Esta vez qué, Sora? – frenó dándose la vuelta para mirar hacia ella-. ¿Qué? Venga, dime qué.

Se quedó quieta, observándolo desde el final de las escaleras dónde se había detenido. El tono con el que había terminado por contestarle la había dejado paralizada, no sabiendo cómo manejar la situación. Entendía el enfado de él y no sabía qué podía decir.

\- ¿Ves? Ni siquiera tú sabes lo que decir. Así que, te lo repito. Voy a despedirme de la niña y me voy que no quiero llegar tarde.

No esperó a que ella le contestara, saliendo habitación la habitación de Aiko, comprobando que seguía durmiendo al igual que los digimon. Se tomó unos segundos para intentar respirar con tranquilidad, pero tampoco tenía demasiado tiempo.

Cuando salió de nuevo hacia el salón, Sora lo observó desde la mesa de la cocina, apoyada en ella.

\- ¿Vas a irte sin desayunar nada?

\- No me da tiempo. Y no tengo hambre. Ya tomaré algo más tarde – cogió la chaqueta con la mano, sin intención de llevarla puesta-. Te veo luego – sin acercarse hasta ella giró de nuevo caminando hacia la puerta.

Escuchó el sonido de ésta cerrándose y no pudo más que morderse el labio dejando la mirada fija en ella. No sabía ni cómo se sentía en aquellos momentos. Y otra vez era culpa suya…

Cuando el despertador había sonado y Yamato se había levantado para irse a la ducha, ella se había quedado en la cama más tiempo, ya que no tenía tanta prisa como él. El problema había sido cuando había salido a medio terminar de vestir y ella no se había podido estar quieta. En el momento en el que se había sentado en la cama para colocarse bien los calcetines, ella se le había acercado y, al igual que todas las demás veces, una cosa había llevado a la otra.

Recordaba perfectamente como él le había pedido que por favor, le avisara con tiempo para evitarse situaciones incómodas. Pero aquella vez su propia cabeza la había traicionado y realmente al verlo salir con el cabello mojado y revuelvo aún y la camisa sin abrochar… Había sido cuando por fin él había querido ir a más, que se habían encontrado con el mismo problema de siempre. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba como debería.

Aquella vez no había dicho ni media palabra, no pensaba frenarlo de ninguna de las maneras en el momento en el que ya estaban, pero… La conocía demasiado bien. Y aunque se había ofrecido a intentar solucionar el problema por otras formas había sido cuando la había dejado con la palabra en la boca y habia dicho que era demasiado tarde y que tenía que irse.

Intentó tranquilizarse, cerrando los ojos unos segundos. Se sentía muy mal cada vez que algo así pasaba. Mal consigo misma y mal por él… Lo último que necesitaba era que Yamato se fuera enfadado con ella.

El sonido del llanto de Aiko reclamó su atención, haciendo que se girase y fue en su búsqueda, encendiendo la luz para ir hasta su cuna para poder cogerla.

\- ¿Ya te has despertado? – notaba el nudo en la garganta dificultándole el hablar-. Vamos a que desayunes, preciosa. Shhh… - tomándola en sus brazos, intentó que se calmara.

Esperaba que lo que ha hubiera despertado fuera el hambre y no escucharlos hablar a ellos. Acercó su mano a ella con intención de darle una caricia en la mejilla pero no llegó a hacerlo al sentir cómo cerraba su mano en torno a su dedo.

Sin aguantarse más ya con el gesto de la pequeña notó como terminaba por ceder y las lágrimas que llevaba aguantando desde que se había quedado al final de las escaleras cuando él le había contestado de esa forma, salían finalmente. Debía de admitir que lo que le pasaba era frustración más que enfado o tristeza real. Y era consigo misma y con la situación que estaba generando ella sola. La reacción de Yamato tampoco había ayudado, pero no podía culparlo.

Cogió mejor a Aiko para ir a sentarse al sofá y poder empezar a darle el desayuno antes de que ella se pusiera a llorar otra vez por hambre.

\- Ya voy chiquitina, ya – le dijo moviendo su mano para que la soltara para poder aflojarse el cinturón y así bajarse el kimono por el lado apropiado.

* * *

\- ¿Se puede saber qué problema tiene este hoy? – protestó uno de los integrantes del grupo de Yamato.

Hacía ya un buen rato que había llegado el rubio. Había llegado algo tarde y no con la mejor de sus caras, pero nadie esperaba que el mal humor fuera para tanto como para intentar librarse de todos ellos en el entrenamiento que había aquella mañana.

\- ¿Qué os pasa? – Mai se asomó, acercándose hacia ellos escuchándolos murmurar.

No contestaron, simplemente quedándose sentados donde estaban con la botella de agua en la mano e intentando reponerse. Divertida por el aspecto que tenían, se sentó en unos de los bancos mirando hacia donde Yamato estaba.

\- Menuda cara… - riéndose de él, esperó hasta que se fijó en su expresión-. Uy, qué cara… Para que estéis informados, cuando lo veíais con esa cara es porque lo han mandado a dormir al sofá – no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que se quedó mirándolo, cruzándose de brazos-. Anda, venga, rubio cascarrabias, ¿qué has hecho para querer cargarte a los pobrecitos nuevos?

Continuó ignorándola, principalmente porque necesitaba recuperar el aliento. Había llegado tarde y no le gustaba eso. Sabía que si no salía de casa antes de cierta hora acababa cogiendo el tráfico que siempre buscaba evitar. Aquel día no había tenido forma de librarse de él y eso había ayudado a que llegara todavía de peor humor al trabajo.

Por eso se había desquitado más de la cuenta aprovechando el tiempo que tenían en la zona de entrenamientos. Cualquiera que lo conociera lo suficiente debería de saber que aquella era una de sus formas de intentar relajarse, solo que de todos los que estaban con él, la única que podría darse cuenta era Mai.

\- Déjame en paz – le contestó pasando por su lado finalmente-. Voy a darme una ducha…

Sin decirle nada, simplemente sonrió irónicamente a modo de respuesta viendo como se alejaba de ellos. Terminó por negar con la cabeza, girándose hacia el resto que se habían quedado en el suelo sin intención de levantarse.

\- Os digo yo que lo han mandado al sofá.

Ignorando por completo las palabras de la piloto y lo que pudiera escuchar de fondo, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el vestuario. Sin duda aquel no era su día. Había llegado de muy mal humor y no había ido mejorando con el paso de las horas. No se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta que el agua de la ducha empezó a caer sobre él.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua cayera totalmente en su cara, buscando relajarse. Intentó dejar la mente en blanco y olvidarse de lo mucho que parecía odiarle el universo aquella mañana. Resopló al cabo de un rato, alargando la mano para coger la toalla y así poder salir de la ducha.

Parte de su mal humor de aquel día estaba derivado de la situación que había tenido por la mañana en casa. Sabía que iba con el tiempo justo cuando Sora se le había acercado, pero a la vista de cómo habían evolucionado las cosas poco le había importado el tiempo que tuviera. El problema había venido cuando, al igual que en el resto de ocasiones, había acabado todo en nada. No, en nada no. Si hubiera acabado en nada, hubiera sido mucho mejor. Había acabado en la típica situación incómoda para él que solo había derivado en un humor de perros y que saliera de la habitación dejando a Sora con la palabra en la boca.

Frunció el ceño.

Había dejado a Sora con la palabra en la boca y poco más y se había ido sin decirle nada y de malas… Se quedó procesando con esa idea, haciendo memoria con los últimos momentos que había pasado en casa, llegando al punto en el que se había dignado a hablarle antes de haber ido a despedirse de la niña.

Resopló… Sabía que no era culpa de ella. ¿Cómo podría echarle la culpa? Y sin embargo talmente había parecido que la estaba acusando de haberlo hecho queriendo. Y era consciente en aquellos momentos de que se había dado cuenta perfectamente de que lo hacía con esa intención.

\- Lo que me faltaba… - gruñó por lo bajo antes de empezar a vestirse.

Estaba empezando a recordar con más claridad cómo se había apartado de ella y luego la forma en la que le había contestado. Y lo que era peor… la cara con la que se le había quedado cuando se había ido. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Y se estaba dando cuenta en aquel momento.

Resopló de nuevo, pasándose las manos por el cabello mojado. Estaban los dos en el mismo punto, era consciente de ello. Y también la conocía tan sumamente bien como para saber que se estaba echando la culpa del problema que tenían cuando no era nada más que una reacción biológica como les habían avisado.

Y él se había ido prácticamente dando un portazo y con toda la pinta de estar culpándola a ella. Sin duda aquel día amenazaba con convertirse en uno de los peores días de los que tenía constancia. Y ni siquiera había desayunado.

Decidiendo que no le hacía falta que nadie fuera a echarle la bronca por desaparecer tanto tiempo, terminó de vestirse con resignación. Todo el enfado con el que había empezado el día se había vuelto preocupación sobre lo que hubiera podido conseguir en casa. Se vistió rápidamente y guardó sus cosas en la taquilla antes de salir de nuevo hacia su zona de trabajo.

* * *

Sora se acercó a la puerta cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre sabiendo a quién se iba a encontrar al otro lado, sonriéndole a modo de saludo.

\- ¿Llego tarde? – preguntó Natsuko.

\- Claro que no, pasa – apartándose dejó que la mujer entrase.

Aquel día tenía una reunión importante en el estudio y no podía llevarse con ella a Aiko. A su abuela paterna le había faltado tiempo para ofrecerse a hacerles el favor de quedarse cuidado a la pequeña. Sus padres estaban terminando los últimos detalles de la mudanza a Tokio y no había querido molestarlos.

\- Te he dejado todo lo que Aiko puede necesitar en la bolsa… Aunque hubiera podido ir a acercártela yo a casa.

\- Tranquila, con el día tan bonito que hace podemos ir dando un paseo, no te preocupes.

\- Y… me sé de dos que van a querer irse contigo también, ¿te importa?

\- Tampoco me molestan. Si lo más probable es que Takeru y los niños se acaben pasando por casa a rondar más tarde.

Asintiendo a las palabras de ella, Sora fue a por la niña a la habitación, volviendo con ella en brazos para poder dejarla en los de su abuela. Tenía prisa y, desgraciadamente, aquella mañana no había podido organizarse como le hubiera gustado.

\- Muchas gracias, Natsuko, de verdad…

\- Deja de darme las gracias. Como si tuviera yo mucho problema por quedarme con esta cosita tan preciosa teniendo el día libre. Venga, termina de recoger que te acompaño hasta abajo y ya me voy con la pequeña.

Sonriendo ligeramente, subió las escaleras rápidamente viendo como Biyomon y Gabumon iban a colocarse al lado de la otra mujer. Volvió a bajar apenas unos segundos más tarde con el bolso y la carpeta que necesitaba para la reunión.

\- ¿Vamos?

\- ¿Lo tienes todo?

\- Sí… ¿necesitas que te acerque a alguna parte? – vio como negó con la cabeza antes de bajar la mirada hacia los digimon-. No le deis vosotros dos demasiado la lata…

Escuchando como Natsuko empezaba a reírse mientras que dejaba a la niña en su cochecito, ambas salieron finalmente de casa.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** hooooooooooooola :D

Tengo al raptor comprado, lo siento. Esta vez he estado intentando comprarlo para ver si se pone de mi parte. Le he dejado a él a la tortuguita para que se entretenga y así poder hacer yo el mal. Si es que estaba visto que la cosa iba a acabar explotando por alguna parte, ya fuera o no de una manera más intencionada que no intencionada.

Y quizás Sora se tome las cosas más a la tremenda de lo que debería, peero bueno, así aprovecho para aclararlo. Lo que le pasa es la combinación de toda la situación que tiene encima con la mala salida de tono de él. No se ha puesto toda tristona porque se haya ido gruñendo por lo bajo, peor bueno, creo que con un personaje como ella estas aclaraciones casi qeu no son necesarias.

Voy a seguir buscando dónde esconderme que no quiero que me tiréis nada a la cabeza que esta semana tiene pinta de ser muy, pero que muy fea. ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Natesgo:** es el debe de esos dos niños el acabar juntos. Es lo que ha hecho que uno salga nene y otro nena que en algún momento puedan tener descendencia y que de ahí salga una costa con semejante genética jajajajajajajaaja Pobre Aiko, que tiene un par de meses y mira las cosas que estamos diciendo de ella, pobrecita. Nada nada, ella a mediar con los dramas de sus padres.

Eso o a ponerse mimosa con su madre y a provocar que la pobre mujer termine de explotar de la frustración y tenga que desahogarse de alguna forma porque ya no puede más con su existencia. Que de verdad que esa cabeza es todo un peligro.

¡Un beso!

**Beyond and Epic Night:** son un matrimonio de cuatro, de manera que está bien que compartan estas informaciones sobre ellas. Como siempre, seguramente que la persona más indicada, por nivel de confianza y años de amistad para estos temas sería Mimi. Ella además tiene experiencia en el tema también, peeero como personaje cargante y tan cafre pues mira, yo es la típica que de tenerla de amiga sería completamente incapaz de contarle nada. Así que vamos a recurrir a cosas más sutiles como bien puede ser Koemi.

A Yamato le va a acabar pasando como a Taichi con Hikari. Va a ponerse en modo "con mi niña no" y luego, cuando acabe por encontrar el peor de los males, pues tendrá que aguantarse y pensar que al menos Daigo es medianamente amenazable. Y sino amenaza a su padre y también le sirve para desquitarse sin que la nenita se entere de nada jajajajaja ¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** sabía yo que te iba a gustar la aparición estelar de Taichi dando la lata. Además, yo es que me he reído mucho porque suelo visualizar algunas cosas mientras que las escribo y con el comentario de Sora de que uno estaba supermoreno y el otro reflejaba la luz del sol no ayudaba para nada. Y lo peor es que ahora mismo Taichi estaría diciendo lo de los nenes por tocarle las narices a Yamato, peeeeeeeeeeeeeeero el día que se dé cuenta de que esa idea le gusta mucho ya lo veo diciéndole a Daigo que por qué no va a buscar a Aiko para ir a jugar jajajaja

¿Qué decías de situaciones feas y raras? Je... Pues eso... Ya sabes que me justa ir calentando poquito a poquito la cosa hasta que finalmente las cosas acaban explotando de repente y parece ser que hoy Yamato sí que se ha ido de MUY malas pulgas al trabajo y que a la pobre Sora no le ha sentado nada bien. ¿Empiezo a ver si me aceptan en algún otro país o cómo hago? Jajajajaa En el fondo es que es todo muy lógico, lo que mueve a ambos en el fondo es lo mismo y se llama frustración, solo que cada cual lo exterioriza como puede.

El fin de semana ha sido corto y el lunes ha sido infernalmente malo... La semana promete, ya te lo digo desde ya, menos mal que tengo muchas cositas escritas. Solo te diré que hoy me han dado las 11 y pico de la noche corrigiendo un examen... Y me he dejado cosas sin hacer que me corren prisa para mañana pero no me daba la cabeza para más. Mañana madrugaré más o lago... Ains vecina, nada, que estamos a lunes muy lunes. Un bico grandote.


	19. Ikebana

Cuando Yamato llegó a su escritorio, todavía estaba dándole vuelta a las conclusiones que había sacado mientras que terminaba de vestirse. No le gustaba nada darse cuenta de que talmente había parecido que responsabilizaba a Sora por todo. Como si la acusara de hacerlo queriendo… Literalmente parecía que la estaba acusando de entretenerse calentándolo para luego dejarlo con las ganas.

¿Podrían tomarlo demasiado por loco si se ponía a darse cabezazos contra alguna de las esquinas?

Sus ojos se posaron encima de la mesa, dándose cuenta de que había algunas cosas que no había dejado allí. Se acercó, dándose cuenta de que había un vaso de café para llevar y al lado una cookie. No demasiado lejos de ello había pegada una post-it. Alargó la mano para cogerla, reconociendo la letra de Mai al momento.

"_No nos comas a los demás, que no tenemos la culpa de tus malos humores por no desayunar"_

Levantó la vista en busca de la piloto, sin encontrarla, teniendo que reírse ante la tontería que le había escrito en la hoja. Le hacía gracia el hecho de que hubiera sido capaz de saber lo que le pasaba simplemente por el hecho de verlo de mal humor. Lo había visto llegar tarde y gracias a ello habría sacado la conclusión.

Tomó asiento, decidiendo que de verdad necesitaba desayunar antes de intentar pensar más claramente sobre lo ocurrido y sobre como arreglarlo. Buscó su teléfono en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, viendo que tenía un mensaje de la pelirroja pero que únicamente hacía referencia a que le había surgido una reunión importante y que había dejado a Aiko con Natsuko. Dudó sobre qué contestar, optando por limitarse a poner un simple "Ok".

Cualquier otra cosa que tuviera que decirle a Sora, sin duda, prefería hacerlo en persona. Simplemente esperaba que ella no malinterpretara su contestación. Dejando el teléfono a un lado, fue directo a coger el vaso con la bebida, soplándolo para comprobar que no quemase antes de dar un sorbo dándose cuenta de repente de que de verdad estaba muerto de hambre.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué se te acusa, maravilla rubia? – la voz de Mai al cabo de un rato lo sobresalto, pillándolo todavía con el último trozo de la galleta en la boca-. De nada…

Esperó unos segundos antes de que terminara de tragar, yendo a sentarse al otro lado de él, sobre la mesa, observándolo.

\- Gracias – le dijo cuando finalmente pudo a hacerlo.

\- Déjate de gracias y confiesa. ¿Qué has hecho para intentar cargarte a todos los pobrecitos nuevos entrenando hoy por la mañana?

\- Ya sabes que odio llegar tarde y más por culpa del tráfico…

\- ¿En serio? ¿A estas alturas de tu vida esperas que me trague que esa cara que te gastas es por el tráfico?

\- ¿Qué os pasa ya? – la voz de Hideki hizo que girasen la cabeza hacia él-. Llevo aquí un rato, si no me habéis visto es culpa vuestra…

\- Nos pasa que está intentando dejarnos sin personal otra vez. Así que mi teoría es que ha liado alguna y lo han echado a dormir al sofá.

\- No me han echado a dormir a ninguna parte – farfulló por lo bajo, terminándose el café antes de quedarse de brazos cruzados mirando hacia los otros dos.

\- Entonces puede que duermas hoy en el sofá – riéndose, Hideki acabó por universo más abiertamente a la conversación-. Te delatas tú solito, Yamato… Que llevamos mucho tiempo padeciéndote.

\- No pasa nada, ¿de acuerdo? Me fui de malas por la mañana porque tenía mucha prisa y… puede que le haya contestado mal a Sora y que le haya sentado no demasiado bien – confesó a sabiendas de que, al menos, la piloto no lo iba a dejar en paz.

\- ¿Ves? Ya te decía yo que habías liado algo – se cruzó de brazos desde dónde se había quedado sentada-. ¿Y bien? ¿Ya se te ha ocurrido cómo suplicar piedad?

Arrugó los labios en una mueca que solo consiguió que Mai se riera ligeramente, recibiendo un suave codazo de Hideki para que fuera algo más disimulada.

\- ¿Quieres contarnos qué pasa o prefieres seguir dejando de baja a los nuevos? – le preguntó finalmente.

\- ¿Tengo otra opción? – dijo aquello mirando directamente hacia la piloto antes de resoplar con resignación-. Lo que pasa… - se tomó unos segundos, intentando reordenar sus propios pensamientos. Sabía que era un tema delicado, pero también que estaba con gente de confianza-. Lo que pasa es que no hemos podido recuperar la normalidad del todo todavía…

Intentó usar palabras más sutiles ya que no quería que llegara nadie de repente y escuchara cosas que, sin duda alguna, no eran del interés de nadie. Esperó que ellos dieran señales de haber entendido a lo que se refería, dándolo por supuesto al ver a Mai de nuevo intentando no reírse.

\- ¿Qué has…? Bueno, no, ¿qué no has hecho hoy por la mañana?

Hideki tardó algo más en dar señales de haberlo entendido. No esperaba que el rubio fuera a abrir la boca con un tema como aquel, pero no pudo más que observarlo en silencio, tomándose su tiempo antes de volver a abrir la boca de nuevo.

\- Mai…

\- ¿Qué? – se giró hacia él, negando con la cabeza-. Se lo advertí hace tiempo, que esto iba a acabar pasándole y me dijo que no tendría problema con ello…

\- Y de verdad que no lo tengo – dijo, carraspeando al darse cuenta de la mirada que le echaron ambos-. Me refiero a que no lo busco. Yo no soy el que lo busca o que intenta forzar las situaciones. Si pasa, pasa… Pero el problema es otro.

\- ¿Otro? - la piloto hizo una pausa, pensativa-. ¿Entonces?

\- Pasa que quiere ella, quiero yo… - estaba empezando a ponerse rojo a medida que hablaba, costándole terminar la frase.

\- Y no sois capaces porque ella "no" puede – haciéndole el favor, Hideki la terminó por él-. ¿Me equivoco? – observó como negaba con la cabeza.

\- Vosotros no la conocéis tanto como yo. Es la típica persona que prioriza a cualquiera por delante de ella. Así que ya os podréis imaginar la situación… El problema es que entre las prisas con las que me fui y que no era el mejor momento para pensar con la cabeza fría… Fui demasiado brusco con ella y estoy seguro de que me ha malinterpretado…

Eso no necesitaba que nadie se lo explicara para darse cuenta. En el momento apenas había sido consciente de la forma en la que estaba reaccionando, pero cuando por fin había pensado con claridad le habían entrado muchas ganas de darse unos cuantos cabezazos.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¿De qué Mai? – gruñó-. Fui brusco y para encima sé a ciencia cierta que me ha malinterpretado. Así que lo que me faltaba para rematar el día… - se pasó la mano por la cara, echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

\- Bueno, yo creo que tampoco es tan grave – acabó diciendo Hideki-. Quiero decir todos los que estamos aquí sabemos de lo que nos estás hablando. Por lo que la conozco creo que es una persona razonable, no creo que te vaya a poner muchas pegas para tratar el tema.

Yamato se encogió de hombros. Sí, Sora era una persona coherente con la que se podía razonar, pero ese tema también era delicado para ella y casi que prefería no saber lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de la pelirroja en esos momentos.

\- Bueno, a lo mejor al final sí que va a ser verdad que te van a mandar a dormir al felpudo… - riéndose, Mai miró hacia el reloj. Chasqueó la lengua-. Tengo que irme, me toca la reunión ahora… - poniéndose en pie, se giró hacia el rubio-. No creas que te vas a librar luego de mí tan fácilmente.

Sin esperar respuesta de ningún tipo de los demás, echó a andar por el pasillo con paso rápido, yendo con el tiempo justo para poder llegar al piso superior donde era la reunión. Hideki la siguió con la mirada unos instantes antes de volver a bajar la vista hacia el rubio.

\- No me creo que esté a punto de abrir la boca con estos temas, pero… Yo creo que ya hay confianza de sobra – reclamó así la atención del rubio-. Supongo que habréis hablado directamente del tema, ¿no?

\- Sí, claro. Yo ya estaba advertido por la propia doctora, por eso tampoco he… Intentado acelerar las cosas de ninguna manera… Y luego, la primera vez que pasó conseguimos hablar tranquilamente del tema.

\- Pues… si las cosas están medianamente claras yo no creo que vaya a tener mucho problema para entender que no hayas contestado de la mejor de las maneras queriendo.

\- Hideki… - hizo una pausa-. Ese es el problema. Que efectivamente en vez de estar enfadada conmigo por no ser el rey de las delicadeces te puedo asegurar que se estará echando la culpa.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Estoy completamente seguro. Sé a ciencia cierta que debe de pensar que estoy enfadado con ella porque llevamos meses sin poder hacer nada por su culpa… - resopló-. "Su culpa" – usó el tono irónico para repetir aquellas palabras-. Y sí, me estoy refiriendo al susto que nos dio en abril y al haber tenido ahora a la niña.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

\- La conozco demasiado bien… Y mucho me temo que le diga lo que le diga va a ser una complicada de quitarle de la cabeza. Más aún con reacciones como la de hoy por la mañana.

\- Casi que me atrevería a decir que poco más podrías haber hecho para evitarlo, ¿no?

\- Ya, pero sé perfectamente lo que pasa por esa cabeza desde la primera vez que tuvimos problemas. Debería de tener cuidado.

\- Tal para cual. ¿Competís por las noches para ver quién de los dos se echa con más estilo las culpas?

Se empezó a reír casi como acto reflejo, intentando relajarse finalmente, tomándose unos segundos para relajarse de la situación en la que él solo se había metido. Acabó levantando la cabeza para quedarse mirando hacia Hideki.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Pues… ¿Tú qué crees? Iré a buscarla cuando salgamos del trabajo que tiene una reunión importante del trabajo.

\- Tiempo que tienes para irte a buscar algo con lo que poner hacerle chantaje emocional… Aunque bueno, yo cuando armo alguna las flores siempre funcionan…

\- Ni loco – saltó de repente.

\- ¿Cómo que no loco?

\- No, ni hablar. Flores no.

\- ¿Por qué no? – acababa de perderse muy seriamente-. ¿Es alérgica?

\- ¿Tú sabes a lo que se dedica mi suegra? – negó con la cabeza-. Flores no.

\- ¿Y yo cómo narices voy a saber a qué se dedica tu suegra? – todo el sentido que parecía haber tenido la conversación había desaparecido rápidamente.

\- Es maestra de Ikebana, vamos a ver…

Se quedó mirándolo como si esperara alguna explicación más detallada que eso. Al ver que no seguía continuó estudiando lo que acababa de decirle, terminando por poner los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Y qué pinta tu suegra en todo esto? – intentaba buscarle lógica a todo aquello.

\- Tú hazme caso, flores no – negó con la cabeza.

\- Pues lo que te venga en gana… Mira, es más, ponte a hacer lo que tengas que hacer y así te quitas de mi vista primero… Con lo normalito que estabas pareciendo y ahora de repente me vienes con la paranoia de la suegra… Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que se entere de que has contestado mal a su hija y te venga a tirar hiedra venenosa a la cabeza…

\- No conoces a mi suegra…

\- Pues parecía una persona encantadora en tu boda… Pero vamos a dejarlo. Tú verás lo que haces luego… Yo me voy que tengo que terminar de revisar unos gráficos.

Prefiriendo dar aquella conversación por terminada, dejó a Yamato donde estaba girándose hacia el pasillo para poder ir hacer su despacho.

\- Gracias Hideki… - acabó por escuchar de fondo la voz del rubio.

Tampoco le habían dicho nada que no supiera o a lo que no pudiera llegar a pensar él solo. Pero lo que agradecía era el hecho que se hubieran acercado, tanto él como Mai a interesarse y saber lo que podía estar pasando. Por eso era por lo que le había dado las gracias realmente.

\- Y ya te digo yo que mi suegra… No es cualquier suegra.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** ese momento en el que eres capaz de establecer con tus compañeros de trabajo una sana relación basada en 50% puñales %50% buena relación con ellos... Parece que Mai prefiere tener al rubio bien alimentado antes de poder irse a lanzar los puñales a gusto.

Ahora claro, también tenemos a Hideki dejando claro la diferencia de edad que tiene con ellos y siendo la voz de la razón en todo eso para ayudar a terminar de conseguir que el rubio empiece a hablar y que no se cargue a nadie de los nuevos. Aunque claro, siempre tiene que salir la paranoia de la suegra queriendo cargárselo. Si es que pobrecito Yamato, con lo que lo quiere Toshiko jajajajaja La paranoia es intensa.

Que no, que no hace falta que me mandes nada, de verdad. Que te digo yo que los de aduanas no dejan pasar cosas raras en paquete, que luego me quieren cobrar para encima el IVA y los gastos aduaneros y la liamos... No te molestes, de verdad, con el raptor vigilándome me sirvo.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** es lo que hay, con perdón de algún docente que me lea... Si para encima de que los alumnos pasan de todo y no son especialmente brilalntes el profesor de turno esta agil******** y no sabe hacer su trabajo me toca a mí comérmelo. Hoy he colgado el boli hace rato y de verdad que me estoy pensando en comprarme una Death Note y empezar a apuntar ahí nombres de profesores. Ains...

Verás, por si quedaba alguna duda. Lo que les pasaba al principio era que Sora parecía no responder bien a los intentos, en el sentido de que tenía las hormonas bajo mínimos y no le apetecía nada de nada. Ahora que ha pasado el tiempo lo que le pasa es que sí que quiera pero que, literalmente su cuerpo no colabora. Y puede parecer que va bien y que ella está cooperativa y perfectamente hasta la hora de la verdad donde literalmente hablamos de que duele. Las hormonas que son unos seres del mal y desde luego la peor pesadilla del pobre Yamato.

Así que por un lado tenemos a Sora con el sentimiento de culpa, por otro lado tenemos a Yamato quedándose de malas pulgas y evidentemente incómodo un buen rato... Y a los dos los tenemos con las ganas y la frustración subiendo a nivel exponencial.

Y a esas cosas me dedico ahora jajajajaja Pero que conste en acta que es todo biológicamente coherente y no soy solo yo dando por el saco porque si no les lío alguna no me quedo tranquila. Eso... para más tarde jajajaajajaja Y sí, Yamato una vez que enfría en el múltiple sentido de la palabra sabe más que de sobra que estando cómo están las cosas la reacción no fue la mejor, parece que por fin ha encontrado con quien hablar del tema de forma adulta.

Ains venga vecina que se acaba la semana poquito a poquito. A ver si sobrevivo a ella. ¡Un bico enorme y otro para las tartarugas!


	20. Avisada estás

Sora estaba sentada en la mesa de reuniones, observando atenta la pantalla de su tableta en dónde se podían ver las imágenes de las telas. Aquella reunión había surgido de repente y era de suma importancia para poder seguir adelante con los kimonos. Aquel proyecto había pasado a ser el principal para ella. Le hacía muchísima ilusión poder hacerlo y, ahora por fin habían llegado los nuevos diseños de las telas más todavía.

\- Hemos traído las muestras de las telas.

\- ¿Qué? – Sora levantó la vista.

\- Sí, no estábamos seguros de poder tenerlas todas a tiempo, por eso no habíamos dicho nada hasta ahora, pero al final ha sido posible.

\- ¿Habéis traído las muestras? – toda la atención de ella quedó centrada en aquel con el que estaba hablando, dejando la pantalla encima de la mesa-. ¿Puedo verlas?

\- Claro que sí – acercándose hacia ella, le tendió el material.

Haru llevaba un buen rato vigilando a la pelirroja. Había llegado un poco antes de que comenzara la reunión y no había podido cruzar palara con ella, pero la conocía muy bien y la había notado extraña. Quizás fuera el hecho de que no trajera con ella a la niña, pero no había tenido tiempo de asegurarse.

Sonrió ligeramente al notar como le cambiaba el gesto cuando le había dicho lo de las muestras. Ella sí que lo sabía pero había preferido guardar silencio para que fuera una sorpresa para ella. Durante el tiempo que ella había estado ausente los avances en esa materia habían sido notables, pero al no haber problemas o contraindicaciones, no le había dicho nada a Sora. por eso mismo no le quitó la vista de encima a la pelirroja mientras que le tendían las muestras.

Sora alargó las manos con la que, aunque no lo supieran, fuera su primera sonrisa sincera del día, cogiendo entonces el muestrario y dejándolo delante de ella en la mesa. Una cosa era ver los dibujos y otra por fin tener delante el material y poder tocarlo. En aquellos asuntos era casi más importante el tacto que el propio dibujo. Había tenido también mucho cuidado con esas cosas.

Amplió su sonrisa al llegar al primero de los patrones, reconociendo automáticamente el dibujo que ella misma había creado de la nada. Sin darse cuenta se aisló por completo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. A cada uno que pasaba su sonrisa iba en aumento. Aquello era justamente lo que necesitaba aquel día, sin lugar a dudas.

\- Me encantan – reconoció finalmente levantando la vista-. De verdad, son perfectas.

\- Pues… entonces supongo que podemos empezar con la producción definitiva, ¿no?

\- Totalmente – buscó a Haru con la mirada-. ¿Tienes alguna pega?

\- No, ninguna – asintió con la cabeza a la vez que hablaba.

\- Entonces todo perfecto. Podemos dar luz verde a la producción por completo. No me puedo creer que después de tantas vueltas por fin hayamos llegado a este punto. ¿Hace falta que os firme algo?

\- Sí, necesitamos unas autorizaciones y quedará todo listo.

\- Perfecto – asintió, volviendo a distraerse en las telas, se quedó a la espera de que le tendieran los papeles.

Haru aprovechó el momento para acercarse a algunos de los presentes para poder tratar algunos asuntos, dejando de vigilar a Sora habiendo visto cómo parecía más relajada desde que había podido ver las telas. Se le había ocurrido una idea y prefería comprobar primero si era posible.

Dando por terminada la reunión, Sora se puso en pie, saliendo de la sala de reuniones la primera para poder sacar tranquilamente su teléfono del bolsillo, comprobando que no tenía ningún mensaje más allá del "Ok" de Yamato a lo que le había dicho de la niña. Arrugó el gesto antes de buscar el nombre de su suegra en la lista de contactos. No estaba acostumbrada a pasar tanto tiempo sin Aiko a su lado. Sonrió al notar como contestaba rápidamente, cerrando así tras ella la puerta de su despacho para poder hablar tranquilamente y comprobar que todo estuviera bien y que no necesitaban nada.

Cuando terminó la llamada, se quedó sentada en su mesa, quedándose pensativa. Aquel había sido sin duda un día demasiado raro. Miró la hora dándose cuenta de que se la había pasado la hora de la comida, aunque no tenía nada de hambre. Aquello sí que se podía considerar haber vuelto a su rutina laboral totalmente… Aunque el verdadero motivo de que no tuviera hambre tuviera poco que ver con el trabajo. Arrugó la nariz, volviendo a comprobar si Yamato había dado algún tipo de señales y antes con las prisas no había podido hacerle caso. No se encontró nada nuevo.

Dejó el teléfono encima de la mesa y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. Había conseguido alejar esos pensamientos de ella gracias a la reunión, pero ahora habían vuelto de nuevo. Entendía perfectamente que él se hubiera ido enfadado. Tenía que estar más que harto de la situación que tenían… Siempre era el que peor parado salía. Le había pedido que si por algún motivo notaba que las cosas se iban a torcer se lo dijera pero claro, el problema venía cuando ella no quería detenerse tampoco y al final era su propio cuerpo el que lo hacía imposible.

Habían evolucionado bastante. Ahora sí que respondía a la situación, no lo había buscado por forzar las cosas o porque pensara que tenían que solucionarlo cuanto antes solo por él. Ella también echaba de menos todo aquello… Pero, a la hora de la verdad, no había manera. Y sabía que el problema estaba en su propia cabeza, que se ponía tan nerviosa y se presionaba tanto que incluso había llegado a dolerle. ¿Qué podían hacer contra aquello? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar? Siempre decían que dependía de la persona… Pero ella estaba harta.

Quería estar con su marido de una vez. Habían pasado meses y no había forma de poder pasar de cierto punto. Y hoy él se había ido enfadado. Lo conocía y sabía que estaba igual de harto que ella. Incluso más. Y no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente culpable por ello.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿No volver a intentarlo hasta dentro de una temporada? ¿Y si aquello se acababa convirtiendo en un problema más grave entre ellos? Se pasó la mano por el rostro, intentando despejarse. Su parte racional le decía que todo aquello eran tonterías, pero su parte frustrada y harta de toda aquella situación le decía que no iba tan desencaminada.

Y aquella mañana… Aquella mañana había rechazado que al menos intentara compensarlo y que no se fuera así. Literalmente era lo que había ocurrido. La había rechazado y se había ido enfadado… sabía que estaba más que harto. Era ella la que lo había buscado en las últimas ocasiones. Yamato no había hecho absolutamente nada por acercarse a ella con esas intenciones.

\- Vale, ahora mismo vas a decirme de una vez qué es lo que te pasa…

La voz de Haru provocó que Sora diera un brinco sobre sí misma, no contando con escucharla salir de la nada tan de repente. La buscó con la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros simplemente sin tener demasiado claro lo que podría contestarle. Se acercó a la pelirroja caminando hasta ella para sentarse al otro lado de la mesa y observarla.

\- ¿Has comido? No, ya te digo yo que no has comido. ¿Pedimos algo?

Levantando la vista hacia ella, agradeció el cambio de tema, asintiendo. No tenía hambre pero era consciente de que no le iba a venir nada mal.

\- Pues… Yo creo que ya sé lo que te va a venir bien a ti en este momento – sacó su teléfono y empezó a tocar la pantalla buscando en las aplicaciones la opción correcta.

\- Hazlo desde el mío, ya que te he dejado sin poder irte a comer a casa... ¿qué menos que invitarte?

\- Déjate de tonterías – continuó tocando puntos de la pantalla hasta acabar por dar la orden por terminada, sonriendo antes de posarlo encima de la mesa-. Y ahora… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás así porque es el primer día que te veo sin la niña o qué?

Arqueó una ceja, volviendo a quedarse en silencio durante unos segundos antes de dignarse a contestar finalmente.

\- Puedo sobrevivir a eso, tranquila. Además, está con la madre de Yamato… Estará peleándose con su padre o su hermano a ver quién le da más mimos ahora mismo. Acabo de hablar con ella, de hecho.

\- ¿No te encuentras bien? ¿Es eso? Porque si vuelve a dolerte el estómago no sé yo si la comida que acabo de pedir te vaya a sentar bien…

\- Haru. Estoy perfectamente – la cortó-. No me duele nada, físicamente estoy perfectamente, solo un poco cansada, pero eso es normal últimamente.

\- ¿Entonces qué te pasa? No te he visto levantar la cabeza de la mesa desde que ha empezado la reunión hasta que te dieron las muestras de tela.

\- No me pasa nada – se encogió de hombros-. De verdad…

\- Ya, claro. ¿Se te olvida que tengo demasiado calada a estas alturas ya? ¿Voy a tener que enfadarme? – se quedó callada, observándola, acabando por tener una leve idea se cruzó en su mente-. ¿Te has peleado con Yamato?

Eso sí que era nuevo. Sora no era la persona más abierta del mundo con su vida personal y eso que ella podía considerarse afortunada ya que siempre había sido capaz de sacarle bastante información sobre temas delicados, nunca había sido ella la que había empezado la conversación. El silencio de ella fue la respuesta que necesitó.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho? – se fijó en cómo fijaba la vista en ella, mirándola sorprendida-. No, quita esa cara y contesta. ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

\- No ha hecho nada… No, Haru. Es en serio. No ha hecho absolutamente nada… Soy yo la que está metiendo la pata.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Meter la pata tú? No me lo creo…

La observó detenidamente mientras que pensaba si debería de contarle algo de lo que estaba pasando o no. Confiaba en ella a ciegas, pero se había vuelvo una situación demasiado delicada como para querer comentarla con nadie…

Chasqueando la lengua apartó la vista de su amiga, mirando hacia otra parte. Estaba enfadada consigo misma, preocupada por Yamato y por el camino que estaban tomando las cosas y, para encima… También empezaba a necesitar poder dejarse de tonterías y desquitarse con él. Y la simple idea de todo aquello terminaba por dejarla sin saber como reaccionar, frunciendo los labios sin poder evitarlo.

\- Ah no… Ni hablar. Tú no te me quedas callada, necesitas desahogarte y contarme lo que te ha pasado o cuando lleguen los de la comida les digo que no te den ni las migas…

\- ¿Es una amenaza? - le dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Es un hecho que no me gustaría tener que demostrar, que sino luego a ver cómo me meto en el vestido de novia si me como lo tuyo y lo mío…

Dando por vencida, finalmente empezó a hablar y a explicarle la situación, intentando ser todo lo detallada que podía con el tema, no queriendo meterse donde realmente no era necesario que lo hiciera. Sabía que podía confiar en ella aunque no tuviera demasiada idea del tema, quizás le vendría bien hablarlo de forma más abierta con alguien.

\- Sora… ¿Tú te has oído? – preguntó cuando terminó de darle la explicación-. ¿De verdad has llegado hasta aquí en el mundo de la moda con una cabeza capaz de tener semejantes conclusiones?

\- Haru, te lo digo en serio…

\- No, y yo también te lo digo en serio. O mucho engaña Yamato o… ¿tú estás tonta o qué? Vale, normal que se haya ido de malas, a saber lo que le costó enfriar luego la… cabeza y más si se fue a las carreras, pero… ¿Cómo narices te va a estar echando la culpa si sabe que estás así porque has tenido a la pequeña hace dos meses?

\- Según la doctora es una consecuencia de la lactancia también…

\- Pues peor me lo pones. ¿Lo sabe él?

\- Sí…

\- ¡Sora! Es que vamos a ver… ¿Tú de verdad te has parado a pensar en serio en esto? ¿Cómo narices te va a echar la culpa de nada? Tiene mal pronto y punto, eso es lo que pasa… Seguro que tú tampoco reaccionas tirando flores por tener que quedarte con las ganas… Venga ya, por favor. ¿Te ha dicho algo que te haya hecho llegar a esa conclusión? ¿A que no?

\- No, no me ha dicho nada. Pero te estoy diciendo que hoy ya no quiso continuar, prefirió irse así que dejar que yo… Bueno, da igual, que prefirió irse porque estaba enfadado conmigo.

\- ¿O… porque llegaba tarde y en esta ciudad hay un tráfico horroroso y él tiene que cruzar medio Tokio para llegar a Chofu? Venga ya… No, no me lo trago. Así que vas a hacer el favor de dejar de darle vueltas a semejantes estupideces… Te digo yo que es el no haber comido a estas horas del día todavía… ¡Lo que me faltaba por escuchar!

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta hizo que guardara silencio y mirase hacia ella, viendo asomar a la ayudante de Sora junto con el repartidor.

\- Te libras de que te siga echando la bronca porque me estoy muriendo de hambre, pero es que te voy a dejar castigada sin postre y me voy a comer yo el de las dos. Avisada estás…

Poniéndose en pie se acercó hacia ellos para poder coger la comida.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** Mai es que se debe de haber aprendido que con comida las cosas parecen ir mejor con cualquiera. Seguro que habrá sabido tener muy bien controlado a Taichi, pero por el bien del pobre Yamato, mejor que esos dos no se conozcan más, muchas gracias jajajaja

Y ahora, a pesar de la diferencia de edad y de que siempre ha sido Sora la que se ha comportado como la voz de razón con Haru... aquí tenemos a la pequeña del equipo haciendo de adulta de las dos... Por mucho que pudiera tentarle darle una colleja a Sora que le reordenase las ideas de una vez por todas. Aunque, también está bien que sea capaz de hablar de lo que pasa por esa cabeza de forma clara con alguien. Que tragárselo todo no es sano y más cuando son paranoias de las feas como las que ella se pega...

Ains, pobre pelirroja y sus propios pensamientos. Eso le pasa por no tener a la nenita con ella para que le alegre la mañana, aaaunque el tema de las telas parece que la ha animado bastante. ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** tal para cual, sí jajajaja Esto es como las parejas empalagosas que compiten por ver quién quiere más al otro, pues ellos dos por ver quién lo siente más jajajaa

A ver, creo que queda claro que han llegado al punto en el que Hideki, por muy jefe que sea, es más bien amigo ya que otra cosa. Poco a poco Yamato ha ido estableciendo con él la relación que necesita para tener una voz con un poco de cordura con la que hablar de ciertos temas sin que le lluevan puñales de todas partes. Y, sin duda, Hideki - con todo lo que ha ido cambiando todo con respecto a ellos - es la elección perfecta. Creo que no le he puesto nunca mucho "interés" a su descripción o aspecto, pero debe de sacarles unos 10 añitos más o menos al resto, tiene algo más de rodadura ya.

Y respecto a lo del mensaje... Lo pensé. Pero es que mira, yo soy de las que te contesta con el "ok" a secas y se queda tan tranquila. Así pueda la otra persona montarse diez paranoias seguidas porque al lado del Ok no iba una carita feliz jajajajaa Vamos a partir de la base de que se conocen lo suficiente para saber cómo contesta cada uno los mensajes para evitar más desgracias que bastante tiene ya Sora solo con lo que pasa es su propia cabeza.

Es viernes de los que pienso en meterme en la cama, quitar el despertador para mañana y morirme mucho. Hoy he salido loca... Es que no faltó nada para que empezara a echar a gente de clase, pero bueno... Al final me comporté, que no estaba la cosa para más jaleos por allí que andaba el patio calentito... Pero eso, que me voy a meter en la cama a hacer el setita hasta mañana bien tarde. Espero que tu plan sea igual de bueno que el mío vecina, que toda descansar de la semana. ¡Un bico enorme!

**Beyond and Epic Night:** esa app es un ser del mal. Tú tienes a malvados como Sauron, Voldemort... luego subes de nivel y te encuentras a seres aún más retorcidos como Dolores Umbridge... Y justo detrás de ella está la app. En esa jerarquía anda la cosa.

Y que conste en acta que "no" ha metido la pata. No controló la forma de decir las cosas del todo, pero dada si situación no había otra forma, pobrecito... Pero es lo bueno que tiene que sepa tan bien lo que tiene en casa y sepa que el problema va a ir por otro lado. Así que sí, el chocolate debe de ser una buena forma de tantear el terreno, que parece que con Sora funciona jajajaja

¡Un beso!


	21. Lo que valores más

Haru pasaba por el pasillo todavía negando con la cabeza. Estaba bien saber que no siempre Sora era la persona coherente y perfecta que ella tenía en mente, que tenía sus fallos cerebrales gordos y le daba por montarse paranoias dignas de una película de terror o bien de que le diera con la carpeta más gorda que tuviera a mano en la cabeza.

Se acercó hasta su mesa, dándose cuenta de que encima de ella estaba el sobre en el que había guardado algo que había conseguido en la reunión y que había pedido específicamente que le pudieran traer. Levantó ligeramente la solapa antes de sonreír y aprovechar para guardarlo en su bolso.

Sacó su teléfono para poder consultar la hora, dándose cuenta de que era la hora de salida y que alguien estaba esperando por ella. Sonrió automáticamente ante esa idea antes de empezar a recoger sus cosas y acercarse hacia la puerta apagando la luz tras ella.

Se despidió de aquellos con lo que se cruzó en el pasillo y fue directa hacia la salida, entrando en el ascensor y dándole a la tecla de bajada. Llegando a la planta baja del edificio, salió tranquilamente avanzó hacia la puerta y fue entonces cuando vio aparecer una cara conocida acercarse con gesto distraído sin haberla visto.

Arqueó ambas cejas antes de acelerar el paso para alcanzar a Yamato antes de que pudiera perderlo y engancharlo del brazo para que no solamente frenase, sino que también retrocediera para poder quitarse del medio del vestíbulo y así poder hablar con él.

\- ¿Quieres matarme del infarto o qué? – le dijo sorprendido-. ¿De dónde sales tú?

\- ¿Del ascensor? – ironizó-. ¿Vas a buscar a Sora?

\- Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Está ocupada?

\- No, creo que estaba recogiendo para irse a casa, hasta dónde yo sé la pillas de milagro porque no sabía que fueras a venir.

\- Ya. Lo sé – contestó encogiéndose de hombros cuando ella lo soltó, quedándose mirando hacia Haru unos segundos, empezando a estudiar la expresión de la cara de ella poco a poco. No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que parecía querer decirle algo y que no sabía cómo. Por suerte, o por desgracia, pudo adivinar muy fácilmente cuál era el problema-. ¿Pregunto o mejor me lo sigo imaginando yo solo?

Haru lo miró, parpadeando algunas veces. Al menos Yamato era consciente de lo que podía estar pasando y eso le daba bastantes puntos de ventaja, quizás por eso hubiera aparecido por allí sin avisar tan siquiera.

\- No creo que vayas demasiado desencaminado – contestó finalmente-. No está de muy buen humor, pero… No contra ti.

\- Ya, si me lo puedo imaginar… Créeme que me puedo imaginar exactamente lo que pasa por esa cabeza… Si nos conocemos bastante ya a estas alturas.

\- Pues ya sabes, mira a ver cómo lo arreglas porque mi mejor opción era darle un carpetazo por tonta… - no era un tema de su incumbencia de manera que le hizo un gesto al rubio para que pudiera continuar su camino tranquilamente. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en que debajo de la chaqueta del uniforme parecía traer algo con él-. Estaba en su despacho.

\- Gracias Haru – asintió antes de despedirse de ella con un gesto.

Era un tema delicado que quizás en otro tiempo le hubiera molestado que acabara siendo de dominio de alguien más que ellos dos. Pero Haru no era el caso y él mismo había acabado por abrir la boca con Hideki y Mai, era totalmente lógico que aquello hubiera llegado a oídos de ella. Tenía demasiado calada a Sora como para que hubiera podido pasar desapercibido cualquier tipo de problema.

* * *

Sora terminó de recoger sus cosas, dejando todos los papeles y materiales con los que había estado entretenida el último rato encima de la mesa para poder seguir al día siguiente trabajando con ellos. Había quedado en llamar a Natsuko cuando pudiera ir a buscar a su pequeña, de manera que cuando llegase a la calle lo haría para poder irse tranquilamente a casa. A esa hora del día solo le apetecía darme una ducha para estar fresca y poder ponerse cómoda.

Se giró al escuchar la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas. Seguramente fuera Haru que venía a decirle algo aunque ya se hubiera despedido de ella… Aunque esa teoría le duró poco ya que a la que se encontró no fue a la chica.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No es pronto para ti?

\- No tenía nada más que hacer y decidí pasarme por aquí a ver si todavía te alcanzaba – cerró la puerta tras él, acercándose hasta donde ella estaba-. ¿Has acabado ya?

\- Sí, justo iba a llamar a tu madre para ir a buscar a Aiko – asintió, esquivando mantenerle la mirada, aprovechando para alejarse en dirección hacia su bolso.

\- Sora… - reclamó su atención sujetándola por la mano de la mano para evitar que se alejara-. Lo siento. Sé que no es culpa tuya. No debería de haberme puesto de mal humor contigo, pero no he podido evitarlo. De hecho, no estaba enfadado contigo, solo con la situación – era mejor ir directo.

Nada más que sintió como la sujetaba de la mano frenó, dando un ligero respingo ante el repentino contacto. Cuando lo escuchó hablar no llegó a levantar la vista hacia él, manteniéndola perdida en algún punto de la sala.

\- Sora, lo digo completamente en serio. Me di cuenta a media mañana de que podrías haberme malinterpretado y he venido en cuanto he podido a disculparme…

No le contestó, simplemente porque no era capaz de hilar una frase completa ni siquiera en su propia cabeza. Solo levantó la cabeza hacia él cuando notó como, tras soltarle la mano, la hacía mirarlo.

\- ¿De acuerdo? Y no me pongas esa cara porque entonces voy a sentirme todavía peor ahora que cuando me di cuenta de la que había liado…

Esperó unos segundos para ver si conseguía sacarle alguna palabra o cambiaba el gesto, pero tampoco consiguió nada. Alargó la otra mano para posar su chaqueta y lo que traía con él sobre la mesa con intención de poder tener las dos manos libres. Justo en ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Sora daba un paso hacia él para posar la frente contra su hombro y los brazos en torno a su cintura para quedarse abrazada a él.

Respondió a su gesto rodeándola con los brazos para luego dejar un beso en su cabello. No le gustaba que ella no dijera nada, pero no tenía ganas de hacerla hablar si ella parecía no colaborar. Le servía con que por fin hubiera reaccionado de alguna manera.

\- Lo siento – dijo finalmente sin alzar demasiado la voz-. Siento que estemos así por mi culpa...

\- Por tu culpa no. ¿Queda claro? Que no te vuelva a escuchar echarte la culpa de lo que está pasando Sora. Acabas de ser madre, fin de la discusión… No quiero que te disculpes.

\- Claro que me tengo que disculpar, Yamato. ¿Quién empezó a sabiendas de que la situación es complicada?

\- Como si yo te hubiera puesto muchas pegas, ¿no? No me sirve como motivo por el que disculparse.

Notó que volvía a abrazarse más a él, escondiendo mejor la cabeza contra su pecho. Sonrió ligeramente, bajando la cabeza para apoyarla sobre la de ella, aunque le duró poco al notar el ligero temblor de hombros en la pelirroja que delató lo que realmente estaba pasando. Arrugó el gesto, esperando unos segundos antes de intentar distraerla, reclamando así su atención.

\- Y para que veas que en el fondo no soy tan cascarrabias te he traído algo…

Lo miró, levantando la cabeza hacia él, confusa. No tenía demasiada intención de soltarlo, incluso estando en esa situación, sentir como la abrazaba de vuelta era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

\- ¿Me has traído algo? ¿En serio?

\- Sí, me comporté como un idiota por la mañana. Creo que al menos venir con una ofrenda de paz era lo menos que podía hacer.

\- Yamato… - se le escapó en un tono poco apropiado para la edad que tenía.

\- Nada. ¿Decías que la niña estaba con mi madre, no? ¿Tú crees que podrá quedarse con ella más rato? ¿O quieres ir a buscarla ya?

\- ¿Por qué? – confusa, intentó centrarse en lo que le decía.

\- Porque tú y yo necesitamos evadirnos de todo un rato y se me había ocurrido que podíamos ir a cenar fuera… Es pronto, podemos aprovechar y luego ir a por la niña. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿No le importara a tu madre? Yo… creo que no debería de haber problema, que tiene todo lo que necesita si tardamos un poco más.

\- ¿A Natsuko? Lo peor que puede pasar es que no nos abra la puerta porque se la quiera quedar hasta mañana. La llamo yo ahora para ver qué nos dice, ¿qué te parece? ¿Me dejas que te lleve a cenar por ahí?

Acabó por sonreír, mientras que asentía con la cabeza antes de notar como la sujetaba por las mejillas para dejar así un beso en sus labios, cariñoso y tranquilo. Se tomó su tiempo antes de buscar tan siquiera separarse para recuperar el aliento. Era justo lo que había necesitado durante aquel día para terminar de calmarse y despejar de su cabeza todo lo demás.

\- ¿Qué me has traído? – acabó por preguntar, curiosa, sacándole una risa a Yamato.

\- Vas a tener que soltarme para ver qué es…

\- ¿Me merece la pena? – sonrió por fin estando ya más tranquila.

\- No lo sé, depende de lo que valores más…

Entretenido con su respuesta, volvió a inclinarse para poder dejarle un beso en la frente, soltándola por fin para que pudiera tener libertad de movimiento. Se le escapó una risa al verla ir rápidamente a buscar debajo de que chaqueta la caja que había dejado.

\- Oye, ¿entre Haru y tú os habéis propuesto que engorde o qué? – pudo escucharla decir de fondo.

\- Pues mira, no lo había pensado, peeeero… - encogiéndose de hombros se echó a reír. Si ya se lo había dicho él a Hideki, con Sora iban a funcionar mejor dulces que las flores.

* * *

Sentado en el sofá de casa estaba con la mirada fija en Aiko, quien dormía plácidamente desde hacía rato en sus brazos. Yamato se había quedado, sin darse cuenta, atontado con la mirada fija en su pequeña, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

Le daba demasiada pena moverse, y no solo por la niña. A su lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, Sora también se había quedado completamente dormida con el gesto relajado. Se quedó mirándola pensando en lo fácil que había sido arreglar su salida de tono aquella mañana, dándose cuenta de que quizás no estuviera todo tan aparentemente bien como ella quería hacerle creer. Quizás debería de insistir algo más, pero no quería presionarla… Simplemente se dedicaría a observarla más detenidamente en esos temas, a ver si de verdad estaba más tranquila.

Recordando las palabras que había tenido con Haru no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al pensar que seguramente Sora había pasado un día de perros. Disgustada y echándose la culpa de a saber qué tontería que poco tenía que ver con la realidad. Le servía por el momento poder verla dormida a su lado. Se revolvió con sumo cuidado para poder ponerse en pie sin despertarla, decidiendo que Aiko tenía que echarse a dormir en su cuna.

Cuando volvió de echar a la pequeña se acercó hacia Sora, apagando la televisión que ninguno de ellos había estado viendo. Ni siquiera intentó despertarla, sino que simplemente la cogió con cuidado para poder llevarla a la habitación, era mejor que ese día hubiera terminado por completo para ella y que se olvidase de todo lo demás. Mañana sería un día completamente nuevo y esperaba que las cosas fueran diferentes… Por el bien de su propia cabeza y salud.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** a Haru solo le ha faltado subir detrás de Yamato para asegurarse de que de verdad arreglaban las cosas. Aunque yo creo que ni ella se traga que todo sea tan fácil, que conoce ya bastante bien la cabeza de la pelirroja. Todos son conscientes de que va a costar bastante trabajo sacarle de la cabeza todas esas tonterías que tiene que son parte de su forma de ser. Por el momento parece que se han calmado un poco las aguas, ¿hacemos apuestas a ver cuánto les dura?

Al menos el pobre Yamato se conforma con ver que parece estar tranquila mientras que duerme, que eso significa que no está dándole vueltas a nada y que más o menos pueden sobrevivir al desastre... ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Beyond and Epic Night:** tengo que ponerme al día leyéndote... Estamos en esa época del año muy fea que consiste en que cuando llego a casa y termino de hacer todo lo que me he traído pendiente me quedo zombie y no sirvo ni para leer xD Algún día de estos cogeré carrerilla y me lo leeré todo del tirón.

Aguantan bastante como para no tener derecho a soltar muchos puñales jajajaja Lo de Haru en el fondo es lo más gracioso, porque es bastante más joven y debería de ser ella la que pudiera tener en ocasiones la cabeza a pájaros. Va a costar quitarle de la cabeza la sensación de que es culpa suya, porque a sus ojos evidentemente es culpa suya y no hay nada más que hablar o razonar. Sigo diciendo que al menos viene bien que no se la esté colando del todo a Yamato y que él sepa lo que pasa por esa cabeza, que sino la cosa podría ser mucho peor.

Por el momento parece que sobrevivimos a la crisis... A ver lo que dura. ¡Un beso!


	22. Al hospital a las carreras

Toshiko sonrió como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía mientras que acercaba a su nieta a las flores que tenía en la tienda para que pudiera olerlas. Las caras que iba poniendo la pequeña de sorpresa a medida que lo hacía eran las responsables de la sonrisa en los labios de su abuela.

\- Si te ve papá tengo que llevármelo al hospital a las carreras – dijo Sora mientas que las observaba a amabas.

\- A tu padre se le da muy bien perderse estas cosas. Aunque a ti no te llamaban tanto la atención las flores. Si mal no recuerdo la primera vez que lo intenté empezaste a estornudar – habló con resignación acercándose hasta ella de nuevo.

\- Podría ser… No te lo voy a negar – sonrió antes de bajar la vista hacia la taza de té que la mujer había dejado en la mesa-. ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Tu padre? Pues… no debería de tardar en volver. Ha ido a hacer unos recados pero no creo que le lleven media mañana a no ser que se haya perdido, claro. Lo cual podría ser bastante factible…

\- Eso sí que me lo veo a creer a ciegas – se rio, quedándose mirando hacia Aiko ahora viendo como no le quitaba ojo-. Podríamos haberlo dejado con Yamato cuando volvió a la ciudad a ver dónde teníamos que ir a buscarlos.

\- ¿Segura de eso, cariño? Si te quieres quedar viuda conozco formas menos crueles… Que tu marido "don astronauta" creo que podría seguir poniéndose más pálido de lo que ya es si me quedo mirando hacia él fijamente con gesto serio… Como para dejarlo solo con tu padre de aquella.

\- ¡Mamá!

Sora se echó a reír ya sin poder evitarlo, incluso a sabiendas de que su madre tenía toda la razón el comentario le había hecho gracia y daba gracias de que el té estuviera todavía demasiado caliente como para haberlo tenido ya en la boca o hubiera acabado por parecer un surtidor.

\- Sí Aiko, mira a tu madre como se ríe, pero si dejas a tu padre solo conmigo un rato seguro que le empiezan a sudar las manos – cogiendo otra vez una de las flores que tenía más cerca se la acercó a la niña quien alargó la mano intentando cogerla-. Lo cual además no tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde le viene. Ni que yo hubiera dicho algo en contra de él en algún momento y más a su cara… O bueno, al menos algo que no se hubiera merecido.

Carraspeó intentando ponerse seria mientras que volvía a enfocar a Toshiko y a la niña.

\- Posiblemente paranoias de esas que tanto le gustan. Creo que sigue echándose en cara él solito cosas que pasaron hace años entre los dos, porque algun vez tiene hecho referencia a ello… Lo tengo amenazado con que más le vale dejarse de tonterías, pero tiene que tener algo con lo que emparanoiarse, sino no se queda contento, ya lo sabes.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes. Seguro que ahora con Aiko es capaz de pensar motivos nuevos para estresarse… Tómate el té, venga, que se te va a enfriar.

El sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose llamó la atención de las presentes. Haciéndole un gesto a su hija Toshiko se encaminó hacia el recibidor con Aiko en brazos para poder recibir a su marido, quien no tenía ni idea de que iban a tener visita.

\- ¿Pero tú que estás haciendo aquí?

Esas palabras llegaron hasta Sora, quien sonrió mientras que terminaba de dar finalmente un trago a la bebida, esperando a que su padre apareciera. Aprovechó esos segundos para estudiar la sala, dándose cuenta de que todo estaba exactamente igual que siempre. Su madre seguramente nunca cambiaría pasara el tiempo que pasase y fuera la situación que fuera.

\- Hija… ¿no se te ocurrió avisar antes de pasarte por aquí? – entrando a la sala con la niña en brazos fue hacia ella para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Eh, a mí no me mires. Reclamaciones a mamá, que a ella ya la llamé por la mañana. Si sigue conspirando en tu contra a mí no me reclames nada… - se giró hacia él, devolviéndole el gesto-. ¿Te has perdido de camino a la tienda?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- No… por nada… - volviendo a intentar centrar su atención en la taza se rio por lo bajo-. Además, a mí no tienes nada que reclamarme. Fue Aiko la que me dijo que quería venir a ver a los abuelos, así que tuve que traerla.

\- Ah, claro. Si fue Aiko obviamente no le puedes decir que no.

\- Ríete ahora lo que quieras, pero cuando aprenda a hablar y de verdad me pida que la traiga a veros bien que se te va a caer la baba…

\- Si ya se le cae ahora y la niña no debe de saber ni dónde está, Sora – Toshiko se acercó hasta acabar sentándose al lado de su hija, al otro lado de los digimon quienes estaban entretenidos con su propia merienda.

\- Acabo de llegar a casa, ¿os importa dejar de apuñalarme? La niña todavía no habla, no le enseñéis malas maneras tan pronto – negó con la cabeza antes de levantar la vista hacia la pelirroja, estudiándola unos segundos con la mirada-. Tienes buena cara, ¿has mejorado mucho, no?

\- Pues… sí. He tenido una revisión no hace mucho y he recuperado casi todo el peso que había perdido durante los meses que estuve mal. Y la herida ya casi no me da la lata ni si quiera cuando me muevo, así que estoy haciendo vida prácticamente normal.

\- Me alegra mucho escucharlo – sonrió el profesor-. ¿Y mi yerno? ¿Se ha muerto ya?

\- Hasta dónde yo sé no… Aunque eso depende bastante del humor del que esté esa señorita que tienes en brazos. Ahora que ya ha decidido que cada vez que lo escucha tiene que ponerse a hacer ruiditos o a sonreírle creo que no sé cuánto nos va durar de una pieza.

\- Si ya decías que la sentías moverse más de la cuenta cuando no había nacido porque lo escuchaba ahora seguro que es mucho peor – asintió Toshiko -. ¿A que hora sale del trabajo?

\- Pues… depende del día. Suele avisarme por si acaso estoy todavía en el estudio, ¿por qué?

\- Porque puedes decirle que venga a buscarte y así os quedáis a cenar. ¿Qué te parece? Desde que tu padre se ha instalado del todo en Tokio todavía no hemos podido aprovechar para celebrarlo- cruzó una mirada con su marido.

\- A mí no me mires, cualquier excusa para tener un rato más en casa a esta cosa preciosa me sirve. Yo creo que Yamato es de lo más inofensivo que nos podemos encontrar.

\- ¿Queréis dejar de meteros con él? – riéndose, finalmente, Sora se puso en pie- Voy a llamarlo, a ver qué me dice. Mamá, ¿dónde me has puesto el bolso?

* * *

Yamato estaba con los brazos cruzados mientras que terminaba de escuchar el resumen de los últimos datos que habian llegado gracias a las lecturas de los satélites. No entendía gran cosa, no era su especialidad y todos aquellos datos sobre medidas, niveles de compuestos y tecnicismos químicos le sonaban completamente a otro idioma.

Agradeció que la reunión terminase para poder escaparse lo antes que pudo, notando cómo su teléfono comenzaba a vibrar en su bolsillo sacándole una sonrisa automáticamente al ver el nombre de Sora en la pantalla.

\- ¿Me espías? Justo acababa de salir de la reunión – hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de que Hideki parecía esperarlo al final del pasillo, haciéndole un gesto para indicarle que ya iba-. ¿Con tus padres? ¿Hoy? Pues… Claro, por mí perfecto. ¿Estás ya con ellos? ¿Hace falta que lleve algo? Vale, pues en nada te veo.

Guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo aceleró el paso hasta llegar a dónde el general esperaba, saludándolo con un gesto.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Ya… Si no sé por qué tengo que ir a estas cosas si no estoy seguro de que cuele mi cara de que me estoy enterando de algo.

\- Por hacer acto de presencia – riéndose por lo bajo echó a andar.

\- Claro, como tú ya te has librado de ellas, ¿no?

\- Algo bueno tiene que tener el puesto… ¿te vas ya?

\- Sí, con la reunión terminada solo me queda ir a recoger mis cosas.

\- ¿Vas a ir a buscar a Sora?

\- No, hablaba con ella. Tenemos cena en casa de mis suegros.

\- La maestra de ikebana terrorífica.

Giró el cuello hacia él, mirándolo y dándose cuenta de que se estaba riendo de él antes de poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Esa misma, solo que viene acompañada de su marido. Tienen a la niña con ellos y supongo que pretenderán usarla de rehén si me da por intentar escaparme – se encogió de hombros.

\- Es lo malo cuando se vuelven abuelos- asintió a sus palabras-. ¿Todo bien?

\- Pues… - tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de hacia dónde podía ir enfocada la pregunta de él-. ¿Qué respuesta te digo? ¿La oficial o la realista?

\- La que quieras darme – arqueó una ceja, curioso por su respuesta.

\- Se supone que tengo que creerme que está todo bien y que se le ha pasado el disgusto y la paranoia. Soy bastante bueno aparentándolo, no te creas, y no ha vuelto a decir nada, pero…. Estoy completamente seguro de que estamos en las mismas.

\- Por lo que me has contado de ella es bastante probable – asintió-. ¿Habéis tenido más problemas con el tema?

\- No, ninguno. Ninguno se ha vuelto a acercar más de la cuenta al otro. Y creo que va a ser la mejor solución por el momento para los dos.

\- Quizás sí. Déjale su espacio y su tiempo y a ver lo que tarda en terminar de volver a la normalidad. Es todavía pronto, hazme caso que yo con dos fieras en casa sé de lo que hablo.

Asintió. Era exactamente lo que él pensaba y cómo pensaba llevar la situación. Si a él lo que le importaba era que estuviera todo bien, luego ya vendría lo demás. Cuando llegó a su escritorio cogió sus cosas antes de despedirse de Hideki.

\- Oye, ¿Mai?

\- La he echado para casa – sonrió-. Se estaba quedando dormida encima de la mesa literalmente. Así que ya debe de haber venido Arata a buscarla.

\- Espero que no me toque a mí eso también – negó con la cabeza-. Te veo mañana.

* * *

Sora tenía la vista fija en su padre quien no había soltado a Aiko desde que había llegado y se había quedado sentado con ella sobre sus rodillas jugando con ella con uno de sus juguetes que tenía en la silla.

\- Yo creo que a Aiko le va a venir muy bien tener a su abuelo en Tokio – la voz de su hija hizo que Haruhiko levantase la vista hacia ella-. Aunque vas a tener una dura competencia con Hiroaki, claro.

\- Ese tiene dos nietos más, que no sea acaparador – sonrió-. Simplemente aproveché la oportunidad de la vacante en la Universidad de aquí. Ya sabes que es complicado poder…

\- Papá, no lo decía por eso – negó con la cabeza-. Ya sé que un puesto como el tuyo no es tan sencillo de manejar. Pero la niña va a agradecer tenerte cerca, es lo único que digo.

\- Y yo a ella – movió el juguete viendo como los ojos azules de Aiko lo seguían-. Aunque podía haberse parecido un poquito a ti, ¿no crees?

\- Bueno… A mí me hacía ilusión que al menos sacara los ojos de su padre – sonrió, acabando por ir a sentarse al lado de ellos.

\- Pues te has tenido que quedar muy contenta porque es idéntica a él. Pero bueno, no pasa nada, dentro de un añito os dedicáis a buscarle compañía a Aiko y así ya solucionamos el problema…

\- Papá… por ahora céntrate en que no se te caiga la baba encima de la niña, anda… Y déjate de pedir más nietos… Que luego acabas como Yuuko y Susumu que ya tienen tres…

\- ¿Y? Yo encantado, ya lo sabes… - un ruidito procedente de Aiko reclamó la atención de ambos-. Y mira, creo que está de acuerdo.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** Haru iba con toda su buena intención a prevenir al rubio para que supiera lo que se iba a encontrar. Menos mal que él también lo sabía e iba prevenido con el tema. Es más, sigue sabiéndolo y es una garantía de que al menos uno de los dos tiene las cosas claras y la cabeza como la tiene que tener. Manda narices que haya sido Yamato el que ocupe ese lugar, pero bueno, pobrecita Sora, está demasiado estresada por todo todavía como para ver las cosas como tiene que verlas.

Por suerte ahora llegan los abuelos a morir del amor un rato con su nieta. A ver a quien le cuela Yamato que su suegra da miedo si está con Aiko en brazos muriendo de amor al darle a oler las florecillas. Intentaremos que los Takenouchi no puedan demasiado del amor.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

PD: para que luego te quejes, ¿eh?

**Guest Vecina:** pues poco antes jajajaja si es que seguro que mientras que yo estaba subiéndolo tú estabas rondando y no nos cruzamos por causalidad.

Mimi debería de ser la opción a que Sora recurriese siempre, pero como es un personaje al que personalmente solo le apetece decirle que se meta la lengua por... cofcofcof en este tema me pareció que nada de lo que dijera fuera a ser apropiado. Primero porque seguro que acababa soltando alguna de sus tonterías y, sin duda, no era el mejor momento. Por mucha experiencia con el tema que pueda tener al haber sido madre antes. Haru tenía que hacer de Petita Grillo de la historia.

Yamato sabe lo que hay y no se la da. Parece que intenta tomar medidas al respecto para no tener más problemas. A ver lo que les dura... pero por el momento tenemos que ver a los abuelos muriéndose de amor con la niña que aún no los había sacado por aquí y ya les tocaba.

Vecina... me has hundido jajajaja Aquí no hay puente. Ni siquiera sabía que hubiera puente en alguna parte... Vergüenza debería de darte. Pues... a modo de venganza que sepas que esta tarde me he portado muy mal y he escrito dos capítulos dignos de tomatazos, ale jajajajaja Ya, ya huyo a ir escondiéndome. ¡Un bico enorme y ánimo con las clases!

PD: son las menciones más justas para hablar de esa app infernal, lo siento jajajaja

**Natesgo:** ehm... Nat, yo entiendo que te hayan mandado de excursión con tus fieras esta semana y que las neuronas se resienten pero... Creía que era más que evidente que el problema que han tenido es que sí que han intentando tortuguear y al final no han podido. Que lo han intentado varias veces ya y la cosa no funciona. ¿Sino por qué iba a irse Yamato de malas pulgas por haberse quedado con las ganas? Jajajajaja

Y si el tío en cuestión por un mínimo tiempo sin poder hacer nada con su señora, en un caso como este, en el que si se casaron fue queriéndose mucho, más que la al trucho, se va a buscar fuera lo que no le dan en casa es para darle dos h****** bien dadas jajajaja Que no es que sea Yamato ya, que sería demasiado triste eso ya xD


	23. Hueco en la tienda

Yamato llegó al descansillo tranquilamente, sabiéndose el camino a casa de sus suegros de memoria. Habían sido muchas las veces que años atrás había ido hasta allí, de manera que no necesitaba ni siquiera pensar por dónde iba.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que alguien fuera a abrir, sonriendo al ver aparecer a Sora al otro lado, completando así alguno de los recuerdos que habían ido invadiendo su mente a medida que se había acercado.

\- Has llegado pronto – saludó apartándose para dejarlo entrar.

\- Acababa de terminar la reunión aburrida del día cuando me llamaste – explicó acercándose a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla al estar dónde estaban-. Fue ir a por las cosas y venirme hacia aquí. Al final no traigo nada…

\- Ni falta que hace, creo que en todo caso tendremos que intentar chantajearlos para que nos vuelvan a la niña – señaló con la cabeza hacia el salón.

Riéndose, dejó su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Sora, caminando a la vez que ella y así dejando que lo guiara. Sus ojos se fijaron automáticamente en su suegro, o, concretamente, en Aiko que estaba todavía en sus brazos.

\- Mira quién ha llegado – le dijo el profesor a su nieta, saludándolo con un gesto.

\- No sé yo si querrá hacerme mucho caso estando tan bien acompañada… Hola – saludó finalmente acercándose.

\- No, seguro que no… - Sora se quedó a la espera, dándose cuenta de cómo la niña nada más escuchar la voz de su padre había empezado a buscar con la mirada por la sala, intentando encontrarlo.

Se rio, apartándose para dejarlo acercarse hasta ella notando como en la cara de ella empezaba a aparecer la sonrisa con la que solía recibirlo y como comenzaba a revolver poco a poco sus bracitos para llamar así su atención.

\- Así todos lo días cuando llega a casa – aclaró la pelirroja mientras que se fijaba en cómo él acababa por acercarse, cogiendo a Aiko de brazos de su abuelo-. No sé quién está peor, si la niña con el padre o el padre con la niña…

\- Qué rápido que me ha vendido – divertido por la reacción que acababa de tener su nieta, Haruhiko se puso en pie, observándolos desde donde Sora estaba-. Voy a ver si tu madre necesita algo, vosotros esperad aquí si queréis.

Asintiendo a sus palabras, devolvió la vista hacia los otros dos que tenía delante, manteniendo la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su cara. Se acercó hasta ellos, posando su mano sobre el brazo de su marido.

\- ¿Quién ha llegado Aiko? – levantó la vista unos segundos hacia el rubio, quien no apartaba la vista de la niña.

Nunca había llegado a poner en duda que Yamato se fuera a comportar de esa forma con la pequeña, lo había visto demasiadas veces con sus sobrinos como para no llegar a pensar en ello. Aún recordaba el día en el que había pensado por primera vez en ello y había sido precisamente por culpa de Dai ya tiempo atrás en Tanegashima cuando había ido a buscarlos tras quedarse ella trabajando en casa algo más de tiempo y se los había encontrado jugando con las gafas de sol de Yamato. Y ejemplos no le faltaban…

\- Pobrecito…

\- ¿Pobrecito? ¿Por qué? – arqueó una ceja girando la cabeza hacia Sora.

\- Sí, pobrecito. Porque no tienes nada que hacer contra la niña. Va a hacer exactamente lo que le venga en gana contigo…

\- Puff – resopló de tal manera que su flequillo se movió, causando que los ojos de la niña se fijaran en ese gesto-. Menuda novedad… Y lo dices como si la madre no hiciera ya lo que quisiera conmigo cuando le viene bien – se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella para darle un beso a la pelirroja ahora que no estaba su suegro delante.

\- ¿Cómo arrastrarte tras un día de trabajo a cenar con mis padres? – susurró sin apenas levantar el tono a sabiendas de que la escuchaba.

\- Por ejemplo - echándose a reír a juego con ella, se centró de nuevo en la niña.

Cuando Toshiko volvió a salir un rato más tarde de la cocina para avisarles de que la cena ya estaba lista se distrajo unos segundos observando a los recién estrenados padres con Aiko. Con el constante revoloteo de gente que siempre solía estar pendiente de ellos las veces que había podido estar con los dos a la vez no había podido verlos tranquilamente y ajenos a todo lo demás. Sonrió, casi que sin poder llegar a entender qué motivos podía llegar a tener su yerno para emparanoiarse él solo con temas que quizás solamente él entendería sobre ella y su marido.

\- Yamato – saludó, acercándose hacia ellos-. ¿Qué tal?

\- Bien, gracias – girando la cabeza hacia Toshiko, sonrió.

\- Ya lo veo, ya – asintiendo no tardó en hacerles un gesto con la cabeza-. Ya está la cena lista. Sora, hija… ¿cómo vas a hacer con Aiko?

\- Tranquila mamá, se la quité hace un rato a papá. Lo conseguí aunque no te lo creas… Así que ya ha cenado y… ¿dónde vamos a hacer?

\- Le he dicho a tu padre que fuera poniendo la mesa del comedor para estar más cómodos.

\- Pues entonces podemos dejar a Aiko echada en el sofá y si necesita algo la escuchamos y puede vernos – asintió, mirando hacia Yamato quien hizo lo mismo que ella.

\- Perfecto, ¿necesitáis algo para ella?

\- No, no te preocupes. Vete a sentarte tranquila, ahora mismo vamos nosotros.

Asintiendo a las palabras de su hija dejó solos a la pareja para que pudieran acomodar a la niña tranquilamente, no tardando en aparecer tras ella y tomando asiento en la mesa.

\- Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí, ¿qué tal el trabajo? – la voz del profesor reclamó la atención del rubio.

\- Aburrido – confesó encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero bueno, es lo normal en el comienzo de los proyectos. Hasta que empiezan a tener mínimamente forma todo son reuniones y más reuniones.

\- Y déjalo mejor como proyectos por el momento… - tomando asiento a su lado, Sora no pudo evitar el comentario, observando hacia lo que su madre había preparado para la cena.

\- Sí, es lo único por lo que no me quejo tanto.

\- Haruhiko, deja en paz al pobre Yamato con el tema del trabajo que bastante aburrido estará ya de todo… ¿qué te apetece Sora? – mirando hacia su hija, Toshiko sonrió-. Venga, que te echo la primera que eres la que más lo necesita esta temporada.

* * *

Tras haber vuelto a casa y dejado a la niña con los digimon en la habitación, Sora se había sentado en la cama mientras que esperaba a que Yamato terminase de preparar sus cosas para poder hacer lo mismo que ella. Se había apoderado de algunos cojines y simplemente estaba entretenida viéndolo pasar de un lado para otro mientras que pensaba en sus cosas.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó divertido al darse cuenta.

\- Nada, ¿no me puedo dedicar solo a observarte?

\- Normalmente suelo ser yo el de ese pasatiempo… - sonrió mientras que apagaba finalmente la luz del baño y se acercaba hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué tal hoy en la cena?

\- Bien, ¿por qué?

\- No sé, como te sueles poner nervioso cuando tienes a los terribles suegros delante… - dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en los labios que poco duró al tener que echarse a reír por la cara que puso él.

\- Claro, tú lo que pasa es que tienes mucha suerte porque mis padres ni siquiera sé lo que se pueden considerar…

\- Ya, y los míos muerden, ¿no? A mí padre se le daba mejor guardar las apariencias de serio catedrático cuando estaba een Kioto me parece a mí. Ahora con eso de haberse estrenado como abuelo ya no le queda nada de respeto.

\- Pues como yo – negó con la cabeza-. No es que antes tuviera mucho, pero mientras que le colaba al mundo la idea de que podría tirarles algo a la cabeza si me hablaban más de la cuenta todavía podía aparentar algo de seriedad.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿de verdad eso ha colado en algún momento? – observó cómo terminaba por echarse encima de la cama, al igual que ella, sin cubrirse con las sábanas. Hacía demasiado calor en aquella fecha como para hacerlo.

\- Qué simpática… - intentó hacerse el ofendido sin conseguirlo. Limitándose a pasar el brazo en torno a los hombros de Sora, la atrajo hacia sí para que lo usara como apoyo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, simplemente aprovechando el momento de tranquilidad. Momentos que Sora aprovechó para meditar en su mente parte de la conversación que había tenido durante la cena, tomándose su tiempo para darle forma en su mente.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puede faltar para que se organice una nueva misión?

\- ¿Qué? – confuso, bajó la vista hacia ella.

\- Sí… Antes dijiste que todo estaba empezando y que… era aburrido… Eso… ¿podría significar que puede estar organizándose algún viaje? No te acuso de que sepas algo y no me lo hayas contado – aclaró rápidamente-. Pero… las otras veces te lo olías.

\- Pues… lamento informarte de que si eso es así esta vez no tengo ni la más remota idea. Supongo que es a dónde nos llevará esto y que por eso se están empezando a formar nuevos equipos, pero… Ha empezado todo prácticamente a la vez que nos trasladamos desde el sur. Son gente que ni siquiera ha salido ninguna vez fuera de órbita. Lo más seguro es que estemos hablando de años.

\- La anterior vez fue cosa de.. ¿dos? ¿tres años?

\- Era diferente, Sora. No van a mandar a un grupo de gente sin experiencia a un viaje de meses como es el de Marte. Probablemente en ese periodo de tiempo sí que tenga que salir, pero… Será cosa de semanas, son viajes cercanos y para que se adapten. Nada más. Así es como empecé yo…

Asintió. Tenía sentido lo que le estaba contando. Eran situaciones muy diferentes. Recordaba cuando él le había contado lo del traslado y cuando por fin habían podido hablar más larga y tendidamente del tema. El último viaje a Marte posiblemente hubiera sido la última salida de tanta duración que tendría Yamato por delante. Y nadie más que ella sabía lo que lo agradecía. Había llevado medianamente bien los meses de ausencia de él, su trabajo no le había dejado demasiado tiempo. Pero ahora… no era ella la que iba a tener el mayor problema.

\- Me parece bien – contestó, levantando la vista de nuevo hacia él-. Sino les mandamos a Aiko a que les deje claro que nadie puede venir a secuestrarle ni a su padre ni a su sitio favorito para dormirse por las tardes tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Perdona? Hablas como si ese traidor fuera a irse conmigo teniendo a la niña en casa. Ya puedo irme yo solo a flotar por el espacio todo lo que quiera que ni se despide de mí – fingió poner cara de resignación.

\- No lo creo… Porque si no va él contigo no te vamos a dejar ir… Así que vosotros veréis cómo os arregláis. ¿Tienes otras habilidades? Lo digo por ir buscándote otro trabajo…

\- No lo sé. ¿Tú crees que tu madre podría hacerme un hueco en la tienda?

\- Hmm… No te veo yo demasiado interesado por las flores. Bueno, no te preocupes. Como diseñadora internacionalmente famosa que soy puedo dejarte en casa y así me haces de niñero sin tener que pagarte. Yo creo que salgo ganando.

Las palabras de Sora hicieron que se empezara a reír automáticamente. Era consciente de que esos comentarios se los había buscado él ya que no hacía más que usar sus propias palabras en su contra. No dijo nada, simplemente alzó la barbilla ligeramente en un intento de gesto orgulloso antes de ceder del todo e inclinarse para dejar un beso en su cabello.

\- Lo peor es que con esa opción también saldría yo ganando, así que ten cuidado no vaya a ser que me lo tome al pie de la letra – le murmuró por lo bajo antes de alargar la mano para poder apagar el interruptor de la luz.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** pues seguimos con los abuelos muriendo del amor con su nieta. Que al menos es una distracción para que no se rían tanto de las paranoias que es capaz de montarse él solito ese yerno que les ha salido. Si ellos dos son encantadores y ahora que cada vez que ven a la niña se les cae la baba no hay forma de que las paranoias del rubio salgan adelante.

Y por fin parece que tocan un tema un poquito más serio ahora que ya han tenido a Aiko. Saben que la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento le venga a Yamato otro viaje está ahí y que con la nenita chiquitina en casa van a ser las cosas más complicadas. Por la niña también... Pero a ver quién despega al rubio de ella. Esperemos que nadie tenga la ocurrencia cofcofcof - no, NO soy tan desalmada, antes de que alguien me tire algo a la cabeza -.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Beyond and Epic Night:** lo de descansar es más o menos relativo... Pero bueno, poquito a poquito. Antes solía ponerme al día en la lectura de camino al trabajo y a la vuelta, pero ahora deben de haber quitado líneas o algo y parece aquello una lata de sardinas y ni leyendo en paz puede ir una... De ahí mayormente mi drama.

Si en el fondo en la rutina diaria hay cosas más interesantes que en una trama totalmente basada en el Mundo Digital. Aunque oye quién sabe, cualquier día me da por ahí... Por el momento creo que con Toshiko como personaje que más miedo le dé a la gente me sobra. Aunque muy poco va a durarle la fama a la pobre mujer si lo que hace es pasearse con Aiko en brazos muriéndose ella sola del amor.

La guerra que se pueden montar los abuelos por ver quién tiene más mimada a la niña es preocupante. Uno es su primera nieta y el otro ya tiene más, peeero también ha sido quien ha estado más tiempo dando la lata... Cuando crezca y ya no tenga que estar tanto tiempo con su madre ya se verá a los dos corriendo por ver quién se ocupa de Aiko, sí xD Crisis entre abuelos por culpa de la niña, ya verás tú.

¡Un beso enorme!

**Guest Vecina:** jajajaja puedes hacer una cuenta, sí. Yo creo que la gente por aquí que lo agradecería, así seguro que te buscarían para conspirar en mi contra... Y no estoy mirando a nadie por aquí, no, no.

Totalmente de acuerdo. Una cosita pequeña, clavada a Yamato, pero siendo adorable y haciendo ruiditos debe de ser para que realmente todo el mundo esté tonto. Los abuelos paternos que saben lo que era eso seguro que fangirlean un montón al acordarse de él cuando era pequeño. Eso si no nació ya con sus cara de malas pulgas y les escupía el chupete cada dos segundos. Cosa que sería bastante creíble viniendo de él.

La relación de Yamato con sus suegros pues es encantadora, ya lo sabes. Sora con los suyos es al revés que esos se ponen de parte de ella rápidamente. Toshiko Y Haruhiko e que seguro que se rien mucho de ver cómo se le va - más - el color de la cara al rubio si le lanzan algún puñal al pobrecito. Y eso que son dos personajes bastante serios, que podrían reírse mucho más de él xD

No, no lo era xDD Aquí hemos trabajado ayer y hoy, así que... Aquí he estado hace un ratito imprimiendo cosas para mañana y así dejarlo todo listo antes de ponerme a seguir haciendo el mal. Y claro que sí, ¿por quién me tomas? Podría decirse que por dónde voy yo el frente tiene nubarrones por diversos frentes. Casi tantos como por dónde me van a llover collejas a mí. A ese nivel... cofcofcof

Un bico grandote vecina y otro para las tartarugas, que oye, ellas seguro que están vigilantes a ver qué lío...

**Natesgo:** Jajajajaja Pone que a Mai la ha ido a buscar el marido jajajaja Ya te digo yo que los monstruitos te sientan tan bien como a mí xDD

Dice Yamato que sí, que ya se le había ocurrido a él esa solución, pero que la cosa empieza a estar tensa y que oye, al pobre le salen las malas pulgas esas que tiene y pasa lo que pasa. Al menos ha sabido salir de esta y por el momento parece que su máxima preocupación es que los suegros no lo hagan atragantarse y que los posibles viajes no le vengan demasiado pronto que su nena aún es demasiado pequeña. Ya podemos imaginarlo como poco enganchado a la cuna de Aiko diciendo que no la suelta, que ni hablar, que él no se va. Es un hecho futuro bastante realista.

Al menos están mentalizados los pobres de que esta opción siempre está en el aire y que tarde o temprano va a llegar.

¡Un beso y ánimo con lo que queda de semana!


	24. Alfiler

\- Como no te estés quieta te voy a acabar pinchando con un alfiler y verás tú el drama que me vas a montar…

Arrodillada en el suelo del estudio, a los pies de Haru, estaba Sora con una caja de alfileres en la mano mientras que terminaba de hacer los ajustes a la parte del bajo del vestido de novia. Por fin había llegado terminado a falta de hacer los últimos arreglos y de eso se iba a encargar ella misma.

\- ¿Cómo lo ves por el resto del cuerpo? – levantó la vista hacia ella mientras que continuaba cogiendo el bajo.

\- Yo creo que está bien, ¿no?

\- No lo sé, dímelo tú. Se supone que tiene que ser ajustado, tú verás si lo ves suelto o demasiado apretado… No queremos que no te llegue el oxígeno al cerebro ese día precisamente… El que tiene más probabilidades de desmayarse es Andrew…

\- Qué graciosa… - se rio ligeramente por lo bajo antes de observarse de nuevo en el espejo-. Yo lo noto bien… No sé. Respiro bien pero tampoco lo noto flojo…

\- Pues entonces perfecto. Ahora solo te falta no ponerte histérica de aquí a la boda y quedarte en nada…

\- O lo contrario… - resopló mientras que miraba como se ponía en pie-. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Aléjate hacia el espejo, venga – dándole un ligero toquecito en la cintura, esperó a que hubiera el espacio suficiente entre ambas para poder observarla de cuerpo entero-. Yo creo que estás perfecta… ¿Son los zapatos definitivos?

\- Sí, me los ha regalado mi cuñada… ¿te gustan?

\- Son bonitos y parecen cómodos, ¿no? Todo lo cómodos que pueden ser unos de esos claro… Yo cuando llegué ese día a la habitación esa noche casi que entraron por delante de mí…

Se quedó pensativa unos segundos acordándose precisamente de ese camino, delatándose con suma facilidad al sonreír sin motivo aparente. Por suerte, Haru estaba demasiado distraída con su propio reflejo, estudiando el vestido que tenía puesto.

* * *

_Por suerte era tarde y apenas quedaba gente por el pasillo mientras que volvían hacia la habitación. Cualquiera que se cruzaba con ellos se quedaba mirando especialmente hasta ella debido al vestido, consiguiendo que se le volvieran a subir los colores._

_Estaba en un estado extraño. Todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor le parecía demasiado perfecto como para que pudiera llegar a ser real. Iba a necesitar unos días hasta ser capaz de creerse que de verdad estaba volviendo en aquellos momentos de la propia fiesta de su boda. Sonrió ligeramente mientras que se apoyaba en la pared, esperando que el ascensor llegara hasta donde ellos estaban. Levanto la vista, encontrándose con la mirada de Yamato fija en ella._

_\- ¿Qué? – sonrió._

_\- Nada – se acercó hasta ella haber tocado la tecla-. ¿No puedo dedicarme a estudiar más detalladamente el trabajo de tu ex ayudante?_

_\- No sabía que entendieras de moda ahora – entretenida, se quedó a la espera de que la alcanzase-. ¿Algo que comentar? Aunque pensé que habías podido estudiarlo bien a fondo antes…_

_\- No te creas, se me olvidaron algunos detalles. Pero creo que todavía tengo tiempo para poder terminar de comprobar que esté todo a mi gusto – llegó a colocarse a su lado justo a la vez que se abrían las puertas y la pelirroja se escapaba de su alcance._

_Repitió la misma jugada, quedándose apoyada ahora en la propia pared del ascensor. Haciéndolo en parte para esperar a que se acercara de nuevo hacia ella y también porque necesitaba un punto de apoyo notándose ya cansada a aquella hora de la noche sonrió cuando finalmente la puerta se cerró tras ellos._

_\- Yo no he podido todavía hacer un buen estudio sobre lo que tú te has puesto – le dijo._

_\- ¿Segura de que no?_

_\- No – sonrió de medio lado-. ¿No tengo derecho a hacer una valoración técnica? Seguro que soy capaz de sacarte algún defecto?_

_Yamato sonrió de medio lado, terminando por acercarse para posar las manos en la barandilla del espejo, una a cada lado de Sora, observándola desde allí al inclinar ligeramente la cabeza, sin querer recortar demasiado la distancia entre ambos todavía. No tenía prisa todavía._

_\- ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo con lo que protestar? – repitió bajando mínimamente el cuello así para poder decirle aquello prácticamente sin alzar el tono._

_\- Sí, uno bastante gordo – notó las palmas de las manos de la pelirroja posándose en él, y cómo las movía ligeramente hacia arriba._

_\- ¿Se puede saber cuál es? – entretenido con la conversación no se apartó de ella incluso aunque sintió cómo se abrían de nuevo las puertas._

_\- Si te portas bien igual te lo acabo contando…_

_Consiguió escaparse al pillarlo desprevenido, haciendo que soltara uno de sus brazos saliendo así del ascensor. No tardó en seguirla, riéndose por lo bajo y notando como los habitualmente seguros pasos de Sora parecían serlo algo menos. Se acercó de nuevo, cogiéndola ahora desde la espalda._

_\- Me parece que a alguien empiezan a molestarle demasiado los zapatos ya – murmuró por lo bajo, entretenido._

_\- ¿Te lo parece solo? – se detuvo unos segundos-. Porque nos queda cerca la habitación que sino ya te digo que quedaría de lo más glamourosa con ellos en la mano…_

_\- Seguro que sí – se pensó unos segundos el hacer por detenerla y colaborar para que llegase más cómoda a la habitación, acabando por descarta la idea al darse cuenta de que estaban realmente al lado-. También puedo dejarte fuera de la habitación por no querer decirme qué pega le sacas a mi ropa._

_\- ¿Y qué ibas a hacer tú sin mí hoy? ¿Eh? – ladeó la cabeza, observándolo-. Descubrir a dónde nos vamos de viaje mañana lo dudo…_

_\- ¿Ves? Si es que tendría que dejarte fuera – intentó sonar serio antes de inclinarse, sujetándola mejor con los brazos contra él, pudiendo así darle un ligero mordisco en el cuello que aumentó la risa de la pelirroja._

_\- Anda… Suéltame y abre y de una vez que me duelen ya los pies… _

_Cediendo con facilidad la soltó para poder así llegar hasta delante de la puerta y meterse la mano en el bolsillo para poder abrir. Había guardado él la tarjeta para así poder tenerlo más sencillo gracias a la ropa. _

_Lo siguió con la mirada mientras que abría, terminando por acercarse a él, abrazándolo por la espalda nada más que entraron en la habitación, tomándose unos segundos en silencio mientras que intentaba cerrar la puerta con el pie. Cuando lo consiguió, apoyó su frente sobre su espalda, sonriendo._

_\- La única pega que se me ocurre es lo mucho que me tiene que haber envidiado todo el mundo hoy por lo guapo que te has puesto hoy – murmuró suavemente._

_Yamato, quien había apoyado sus manos sobre las de ella en el mismo momento en el que la había sentido abrazarlo, sonrió automáticamente al escucharla, notando como el calor subía a sus propias mejillas. Era absurdo que en la situación en la que estaban precisamente se le subieran los colores por ese comentario, pero suponía que ese era el efecto que Sora causaba en él. y le gustaba demasiado._

* * *

Sin darse cuenta, Sora se había quedado completamente ida sin escuchar ni media palabra de lo que Haru le estaba diciendo. Parpadeó, despertando de entre sus propios recuerdos cuando la voz de su amiga la sacó de ellos.

\- Yo creo que no hace falta que le hagamos ningún cambio al vestido. Está perfecto… ¿cómo lo has hecho? Para que te quede con las medidas tan exactas algo tan ajustado...

\- Pues porte que tengo demasiado vista – disimuló, conectando del todo con la realidad-. Y sí, creo que tienes razón. Solo con el retoque del bajo que he dejado marcado antes estás lista… Así que venga, corre a cambiarte, no vaya a ser que se le ocurra aparecer por aquí a Andrew o algo por el estilo.

\- Mejor me cambio aquí si no te importa y me ayudas – dijo mientras que se giraba hacia ella para que pudiera desabrocharle el vestido-. ¿Has sabido algo de proyecto de la nueva colección de invierno?

\- Sí… Bueno, en realidad del proyecto no he sabido nada todavía – explicó mientras que dejaba las alfileres encima de la mesa-. Pero quieren reunirse con nosotras la primera semana de septiembre en Kioto.

\- ¿Kioto?

\- Sí, parece ser que se han establecido por fin allí los proveedores. Nishjin siempre ha sido conocida por su dedicación a los tejidos tradicionales. Por suerte… tengo donde quedarme.

\- ¿Tienes? ¿Vas a ir sola?

\- Yamato tiene que trabajar – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y la niña?

\- Pues la dejaré con él. Son solo un par de días. Además, es demasiado pequeña… No me apetece que tenga que hacer un viaje largo ya… No sé, yo creo que nos las podemos arreglar.

\- ¿Vas a estar tu sola en Kioto?

\- Haru, mi padre ha pasado toda su vida en esa ciudad. Mi madre es de allí… Gran parte de mi familia, por no decir toda, es de allí. Creo que no me voy a perder por Kioto.

\- No estoy diciendo que te vayas a perder – hizo una pausa, sacando la cabeza de dentro de la camiseta que se estaba poniendo-. Estoy diciendo que vas a estar sola.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Pues que no. No me da la gana de que vayas a irte sola por trabajo… - negó con la cabeza, sacudiéndose así el pelo-. Yo voy contigo.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Tengo que recordarte que te casas poco después y que tendrás mil cosas que hacer?

\- Sora, ¿tengo que recordarte que te pasaste un mes fuera del país antes de tu propia boda? Ni hablar… Y además, yo tengo a Andrew, si lo dejo seguro que sabe organizar las cosas mejor que nadie…

\- Haru…

\- No, ni hablar. No acepto un no por respuesta. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vamos las dos a ninguna parte. ¿Tienes reservado ya el hotel?

\- Claro que no – negó con la cabeza-. Mi padre no se ha deshecho de su casa allí… Así que tengo que ir a ponerle casa de pena para que me deje las llaves – recogió el vestido con sumo cuidado, acercándolo a su funda para dejarlo colgado en ella-. ¿Estás segura?

\- Segurísima. Nos vamos las dos a Kioto. Además, tú lo has dicho, serán un par de días… Ya sabes que cuando se me mete algo en la cabeza no hay forma de sacármelo…

Ladeó la cabeza, observando a su amiga, entretenida por su respuesta. Había planeado todo aquello y se había mentalizado de que iba a ir sola. No era algo que le molestara, pero, sin duda, la idea no le desagradaba ni lo más mínimo. Sonrió finalmente, asintiendo.

\- Si la futura señora Evans se empeña yo no voy a ser quién para negarme a sus últimos deseos como soltera…

\- Sora… Cállate… - poniéndose completamente roja y escuchando las risas de la pelirroja de fondo, resopló-. ¿Dónde está Aiko?

\- Con sus abuelos paternos. Me la han secuestrado esta mañana… Así que supongo que no sabremos de ellos hasta la hora de comer que me vengan a traer a la niña.

Unos golpes en la puerta reclamaron la atención de ambas, haciendo que se girasen hacia ella, viendo aparecer la cabeza de Andrew tras ella segundos más tarde.

\- ¿Puedo entrar?

El sonido del cierre de la cremallera de la bolsa en la que Sora había escondido el vestido fue la única respuesta que le dio mientras que se iba a posarlo encima de la silla, quedando así oculto detrás de la mesa.

\- No, no puedes. Te estamos criticando muy fuertemente hasta el nivel de que Haru está planeando fugarse conmigo a Kioto unos días.

\- Tampoco me parecería demasiado raro – entrando finalmente, se quedó observándolas-. ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Y Aiko?

\- Otro igual… Con sus abuelos…

\- Lo que ha dicho Sora va en serio – Haru se giró hacia él-. Tiene un viaje y no quiero que vaya sola. ¿Te importa que vaya con ella?

\- ¿Que si me importa que vayas con ella? – confuso, miró primero a una y luego a la otra-. Qué me va a importar a mí… Vete si quieres, ¿dónde tenéis que ir?

\- A Kioto.

\- Kioto… ¿no tengo derecho a intentar acoplarme con vosotras con cualquier excusa barata? – dejó claro con el tono de voz que bromeaba-. En serio, empiezan a llegar algunos familiares demasiado pesados… Oye Sora, ¿tú no se supone que tienes conocidos en la policía? ¿Habrá forma de que no los dejen entrar al país?

\- Oye, deja de meterte con tu pobre hermana, que bastante contenta va a estar porque el atolondrado de su hermano pequeño se casa por fin… - riéndose les hizo un gesto con la cabeza-. Venga, fuera los dos de aquí que tengo que dejar algo que no puede ser visto colgado donde no se arrugue y cierto entrometido me estorba.

Girando la cabeza rápidamente hacia Sora, Andrew se quedó mirando hacia ella con cara de susto al haber entendido perfectamente a lo que se refería, no tardando en notar como Haru lo cogía del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia fuera, dándose cuenta de que la pelirroja los despedía agitando los dedos de su mano.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** pero lo que pasa es que el raptor y yo ya somos amiguis. ¿No ves que se pasa más tiempo vigilándome que no? Pues ya es mi amiguito y hasta me da ideas de cómo hacer maldades. Y, además, para que quede aquí la prueba... ¿De quién es la culpa de una de mis últimas-futuras trastadas? Pues eso, yo ahí lo dejo. Así de la que me llueven tomatazos a mí te caen a ti también de rebote.

Pero bueno, mientras que huyo poco a poco del país para cuando llegue el momento, os distraigo con un FB de una de las partes de la boda de los Srs Tortuga que no llegué a escribir en su momento. Un poquito de azúcar no les va a venir mal a los pobrecillos. Y de paso, pues vemos un poquito al pobrecito Andrew que llevaba tiempo desaparecido el pobrecillo.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** anda, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Antes lo hacía mucho, no dejaba ver el capítulo hasta que a la página le salía de las narices, así que debe de estar de rememoración de sus maldades pasadas o vete tú a saber xD Llevaba bastante tiempo sin dar la lata por aquí, así que de vez en cuando tiene su permiso xD

Y sí, tiene toda la pinta de que la que va a tener que ponerse seria ahí va a ser Sora. Porque lo que viene siendo Yamato... Él ya tiene asumido desde hace tiempo que Aiko va a hacer lo que le venga en gana con él, así que espera que aprenda a hacerle un poquito la pelota. Esperemos que de verdad salga del todo a la madre y que no dé demasiado la lata, porque yo sigo diciendo que sino acaba siendo como poco la próxima Regina George.

Sí, normalmente si tienen gente delante suelen comportarse. Lo suelo hacer así precisamente por lo que dices, por la cultura oriental que tienen, que oye, aunque son más modernos y esas cosas algunas cosas sí que se les tienen que quedar y seguro que saludarse cómo se saludarían a solas en casa delante de los suegros pues... Aparte de que culturalmente para ellos sería raro, yo creo que a Yamato le dan cinco colapsos porque OMG LOS SUEGROS jajajajaja

Mis maldades podrían ir por ahí... O no, y podrían ir por lugares - que no lugar - diferentes y de diversos tipos cofcofcofcof Pero mientras tanto te toca aguantarte y fangirlear un poquito con detalles de ellos en la boda que quedaron por ahí porque no quería enrollarme más que las persianas...

Y ya estamos a viernes vecina, venga, que poco a poco vamos sobreviviendo a las semanas. Disfruta del fin de semana y descansa todo lo que puedas.

**Ace Cornell:** Si ahora nos estamos enterando de que Yamato hace tiempo que no muerde creo que te perdiste en la primera historia jajajaja Lo que pasa ahora con la niña es que se le cae la baba demasiado pero yo creo que a los nuevos de la base de Chofu aún se la tiene colada con eso de serio y esas cosas que intenta fingir y le salen tan mal xD

¿Cita? ¿Primer chico que le presente? Ja, déjate que se fije en que un cierto Daigo Yagami quiere jugar con su nenita adorable, verás tú como le vuelven los morros automáticamente jajaja

¡Un beso!

**Beyond and Epic Night:** jajajajaa se muere él solo si tiene a la suegra como jefa. Yo creo que aún podrían intentar hacer de provecho con él con el mundillo de la música o algo por el estilo, pero bueno, puede entretenerse en buscar nuevas opciones para su vida laboral.

Puede que sí que tenga algún viaje cerca y él no lo sepa todavía, no se sabe. O puede que sepa algo y no haya abierto la boca por el momento... Yo no voy a pronunciarme a un lado o al otro, porque total, me van a caer tomatazos haga lo que haga así que anda... A ver si aprovecho y avanzo un poquito que llevo días queriendo escribir una cosa y hoy justo he llegado a ello y no quiero que se me acabe olvidando xD

¡Un beso!


	25. Otra cosa mejor que hacer

\- No papá… Yamato se queda en Tokio porque tiene que trabajar y ya se encarga él de Aiko – puso los ojos en blanco mientras que pasaba por el salón-. ¿Cómo que por qué? Pues porque no le han dado los días libres – hizo una pausa mientras que ponía los ojos en blanco-. No, no voy sola. Haru viene conmigo.

Yamato empezó a reírse por lo bajo, escuchando la conversación de fondo que estaba teniendo Sora con su suegro. Podía imaginarse a la perfección lo que le estaba diciendo Haruhiko por las contestaciones que ella le estaba dando.

\- ¿Qué pasaba con Koushiro antes? – preguntó curioso, observando a la pelirroja.

\- Nada… Que está estos dias él en Kioto porque se les había olvidado no sé qué en la Universidad y solo puede recogerlo alguien autorizado. Así que está de fin de días de descanso de Mimi…

\- Seguro que los tiene más que merec… No, no se los tiene merecidos, que él solito se lo buscó yéndose con ella – asintió a sus propias palabras-. ¿Qué te ha dicho de que vayas tú?

\- Yo creo que es capaz de convencerme para que me vaya otra vez un mes a San Francisco solo para quedarse él con la niña. Así te lo digo… - colgando finalmente y dejando el teléfono en la mesa, se acercó hacia él.

\- ¿Y conmigo qué pretende hacer?

\- Tú eres un desvergonzado que me deja irme sola por el mundo con Haru cuando deberías de estar vigilándome – se empezó a reír por lo bajo, quedándose mirando hacia él-. Voy a darme una ducha… Creo que hoy hace demasiado calor como para que me apetezca méteme en la cama sin ducharme.

\- Me parece buena idea – asintió-. Termino de recoger esto – señaló los papeles que tenía desperdigados por la mesa del salón – y subo. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Pues… no – encogiéndose de hombros acabó por dar media vuelta.

Subió las escaleras con paso rápido, distraída con la conversación que acababa de tener con su padre. Pasaría al día siguiente por casa para que le dejase las llaves de la casa de Kioto y de paso dejarlo estar algo de tiempo con Aiko. Le había hecho gracia lo rápido que había cambiado el tono del profesor en cuanto se había dado cuenta de que no se iba a quedar de niñero unos días y lo que realmente Sora necesitaba eran las llaves.

Lo cierto era que la idea de poder aprovechar ese viaje de otra forma y con Yamato era algo que no la disgustaría de ninguna de las maneras, pero los días no habían coincidido y, además, la niña era demasiado pequeña como para someterla a un viaje en tren de tantas horas. Estaba mejor su padre en Tokio.

Entró en el baño, dejando la ropa tirada en la cesta junto con el resto de cosas para lavar y sin esperar a que el agua pudiera llegar a calentarse, se metió bajo el chorro. Agradecía no haber llegado a esas fechas embarazada porque sin duda iba a ser un infierno. Ya bastante calor había pasado ella sola como para que el clima no colaborase. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto del agua fría.

Yamato terminó de recoger, cerrando la carpeta y decidiendo que podía dejarla encima de la mesa, se incorporó. Apagó la luz del salón, asomándose a la habitación de la pequeña para comprobar que estuviera dormida tanto ella como los digimon. Sonrió al ver a Aiko completamente mientras que las cortinas se mecían suavemente por la ligera brisa que entraba por la ventana entreabierta.

Subió las escaleras con paso lento, llegando hasta la habitación. Sonrió al notar como Sora había dejado las ventanas abiertas y que había cerrado los paneles. De esa forma la habitación había quedado fresca, agradeciéndose después de tanto calor como habían tenido el resto del día. Dirigió la vista hacia la puerta del baño, divertido al no ver que salía vaho alguno como solía ser costumbre cuando era ella quien se estaba duchando.

Sacó los pantalones del pijama, sin intención de dormir con nada más, empezando a dejar la ropa que había llevado aquel día encima de la silla, sin prisa. Cuando terminó, se entretuvo unos segundos observando su reflejo en el espejo antes de caminar hacia el baño para poder lavarse los dientes.

\- ¿Has decidido copiarme la idea? – la voz de Sora lo recibió nada más verlo entrar.

\- No me tientes… - observándola a través del reflejo del espejo, pudo ver cómo se estaba secando el pelo mojado con la toalla pequeña.

\- ¿Se ha despertado Aiko?

\- No, están entre los tres haciéndose la competencia los unos a los otros para ver quien duerme más plácidamente – riéndose, se giró, todavía con la pasta en una mano y el cepillo en otra.

\- ¿Me haces un favor? – al darse cuenta de ello, se acercó hacia él, estirándose para alcanzar así el cepillo del pelo tendiéndoselo.

\- Vaya cara que tienes – sonrió automáticamente cogiendo el objeto tras haber dejado lo que tenía en las manos.

Girándose para darle la espalda, cerró los ojos al sentir como empezaba a ayudarla a desenredarse de le pelo lentamente. Poco a poco fue dibujándosele una sonrisa en los labios. Le gustaba que él hiciera aquello, conseguía quedarse con la mente en blanco por completo.

Notó como le iba echando el pelo hacia un lado cuando el peine se deslizaba por él con facilidad, inclinándose hacia ella para dejar un rápido beso en el lado contrario de su cuello.

\- Lista – murmuró.

Se quedó pensativo, dejando la vista fija en la piel de su esposa, la cual aún conservaba la temperatura de la ducha. Se le ocurrían mejores formas en las que poder acabar aquella noche, pero no quería volver a tener problemas con ella por eso. Aunque la teoría era más sencilla que la práctica… Especialmente cuando en lugar de girarse se quedaba a la espera.

Posó el peine en el lavabo, pasando sus manos por los brazos de Sora, tanteándola, pudiendo darse cuenta de cómo se le erizaba la piel. Sonrió ligeramente, estudiando sus reacciones antes de volver a inclinarse ahora hacia el oído de ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te ha entrado frío de repente? – usó tono irónico, pegándose a su espalda.

\- No precisamente – contestó dándose cuenta de que recortaba la distancia-. Yamato…

\- No voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras…

\- ¿Que yo no quiera? Mejor no te digo lo que llevo queriendo hacer cada vez que nos quedamos solos desde hace una buena temporada… - ironizó, escuchando como le entraba la risa-. Pero… Lo que no quiero es que vuelvas a pasarlo mal tú por mi culpa.

\- ¿Tengo que repetirte otra vez que no es culpa tuya?

\- Bueno, ya me entiendes…

\- No, sé perfectamente que te crees eso que es tu culpa. Y no lo es, si todavía no puedes continuar porque te molesta… Mientras que te moleste lo más mínimo el que se va a seguir negando a hacer nada soy yo.

La respuesta que obtuvo por parte de ella fue sentir como dejaba su cabeza apoyada contra él, tomándose unos segundos para volver a decir nada.

\- Eso no lo vamos a poder saber hasta el último momento y es lo que me da rabia por ti – confesó finalmente, ladeando el cuello para poder observarlo.

Frunció el ceño. Tenía que admitir que ella tenía toda la razón. Era por lo que solía quedarse de tan mal humor tras los intentos fallidos, porque llegaban demasiado lejos y al final él era el que peor se quedaba. Pero era plenamente consciente de los motivos que llevaban a aquello y prefería intentarlo a simplemente no acercarse a ella por miedo a que saliera mal.

Rodeó su cintura con sus manos, pensativo, buscando palabras con las que poder contestar hasta que una idea cruzó su mente, provocando que una sonrisa de medio se dibujara en su rostro.

\- Yo creo que podemos enfocar las cosas de otra forma.

\- ¿Otra forma? – se dio cuenta perfectamente del tono que usó él al hablar, buscando ahora su mirada en el reflejo.

No contestó, manteniendo así su sonrisa y su posición, únicamente moviendo las manos en busca del borde de la toalla de ella. Solo dejó de sonreír para empezar a dejar suaves besos por el cuello de ella, bajando en dirección hacia su hombro mientras que tiraba de la prenda para provocar que acabara cayendo al suelo tras apartarse mínimamente él para dejarla resbalar.

Rodeó ahora la cintura de ella, esta vez sin nada que le impidiera tocar su piel, teniendo cuidado con acercarse más de la cuenta de la cicatriz, a sabiendas de que solía incomodarla. Sintió cómo se apoyaba del todo contra él, notando un hormigueo allá dónde la piel de ambos entraba en contacto directamente.

Volvió a subir repitiendo sus gestos para poder así alcanzar los labios de Sora, dedicándole un beso largo e intenso mientras que comenzaba a explorar con sus manos el cuerpo de ella, atreviéndose a subir hacia el pecho, rozándolo con suavidad a sabiendas de que podía hacerle daño.

Sonrió al sentir como la reacción de ella era positiva, entrecortándosele la respiración. Tanteó con sus dedos las zonas más sensibles, acariciando únicamente con la yema de sus dedos la areola, tanteándola, notando como su cuerpo reaccionaba a él, aprovechando para hacer algo de presión provocando que un leve sonido saliera de entre los labios de ella.

Comenzando a besar su cuello, cambió las manos de lugar, bajándolas lentamente por el vientre de ella. Con su rodilla hizo algo de presión entre sus piernas, indicándole así que las separase ligeramente sin necesidad de utilizar palabras. Bajó sus manos hasta su cadera, llevándolas poco a poco hacia sus muslos, acariciándolos lentamente, llevándolas hacia la cara interna de éstos. Pudo notar en ese momento como Sora subía el brazo, sujetándose así a su cuello, acariciándolo como podía.

\- Otra forma – susurró en su oído antes de llevar sus caricias a lugares más estudiados.

Echó al cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando sus dedos con fuerza contra el cuello de Yamato, notando como su respiración se alteraba automáticamente. Cerró los ojos al sentir como la acariciaba de esa forma íntima que conseguía que sus propias rodillas amenazaran con fallarle a medida que él iba ganando confianza en sus movimientos.

No tardó en poder darse cuenta de que en aquella ocasión el cuerpo de su esposa sí que estaba reaccionando como se debería, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. No iba a parar tampoco, disfrutaba simplemente por la idea de tenerla a su disposición, escuchando el sonido de su voz susurrar son suavidad su nombre y ver cómo se revolvía deseosa de poder hacer más.

Solamente se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de ella posarse sobre la suya. Sonrió, viendo ese brillo en la mirada rojiza de Sora que tanto había echado de menos, dejándola ahora girarse del todo hacia él con la intención de besar sus labios. Lo hizo con necesidad, echándole los brazos al cuello y pegándose a su cuerpo.

Las manos de Yamato volviendo a recorrer la espalda de ella, bajando hasta la cadera, sujetándola así con fuerza contra él para poder salir de una vez del baño y llevarla hasta la cama. Olvidándose por completo de cerrar la puerta, la dejó caer sobre las sábanas, sin cuidado ni delicadezas. No se tumbó inmediatamente sobre su mujer, tomándose unos segundos para observarla en esa posición

\- Ven aquí de una vez – dijo con tono exigente Sora.

Obedeció sin duda, estando a punto de llevar las manos a sus pantalones con la intención de deshacerse de ellos, no teniendo tiempo al verla incorporarse para atraerlo de nuevo buscando un beso. Sonrió ante ese gesto sin poder evitarlo, dejándose acercar.

El sonido del teléfono de Yamato hizo que ambos dieran un salto, no esperando por ello en ese momento. Decidió ignorarlo por completo, pensando que sería su padre preguntando por la niña y eso, sin duda, podría esperar. Sora parecía pensar lo mismo porque retomó sus acciones, besando el cuello del rubio. Y, de nuevo, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

\- Como sea Takeru otra vez le va a faltar Tokio para correr – protestó ella-. Ignó…

No pudo terminar la frase, pudiendo escuchar como ahora sonaba su teléfono desde la cocina donde lo había dejado y, como, apenas unos segundos más tarde, podía escucharse el llanto de Aiko. Cruzaron una mirada, entre confusos e incrédulos, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar hasta que, por tercera vez, el teléfono de él sonó.

\- Contesta – gruñó prácticamente Sora, resoplando.

Con toda la resignación del mundo, Yamato se arrodilló entre las piernas de ella dónde segundos antes había estado tumbado, alargando el brazo para coger el teléfono. La cara que puso al leer el nombre que aparecía en pantalla llamó la atención de Sora, quien se incorporó ligeramente.

\- ¿Quién…?

\- ¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer con tu vida que venir a despertarme a la niña a estas horas Mimi? – soltó con tono mordaz-. ¿Se puede saber qué quieres?

Confusa, Sora se quedó mirando las caras que iba poniendo él hasta que, finalmente, le tendió el teléfono. Alargó la mano, viendo como se retiraba de encima de ella, con resignación y miraba a su alrededor en busca de algo que tenderle a la pelirroja para que se cubriera.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Mimi? – silencio-. ¿Mimi? – buscó con la mirada al rubio de nuevo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cómo que te has puesto de parto? ¡Pero si Koushiro está en Kioto! ¿Estás sola?... Voy ahora mismo…

Cruzando una mirada de disculpa con Yamato, no pudo más que seguir con la vista hasta que desapareció escaleras abajo, seguramente con intención de ir a intentar calmar a la niña. Resignada, se sentó del todo en la cama.

\- Tranquila, ahora mismo voy…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** creo que dice la pelirroja que eso se queda solo en algo muy, pero que muy metafórico, que ella precisamente no estaba caminando demasiado bien jajajaja Pero sí, estaban los dos demasiado contentos con el mundo en general para pensar en algo más. Estos detallitos que no quise meter en su momento siempre sirven como break entre la conspiración de maldades en los que los tengo metidos.

Y hablando de lo cual, ¿soy yo la única que se imagina al rubio subrayando en algún color más llamativo el nombre de Mimi en su lista negra? Jajajajaja Odio va a ser poco, que de verdad que, NO, no era el momento. Y a nada que se ha quedado de ser fuertemente ignorada porque si no fuera porque acabó despertándoles a Aiko seguro que ya podía sentarse a esperar, que ellos dos estaban así como un poco ocupados.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Beyond and Epic:** ¿alguien decía algo de temas tortugusos? Frustrados, claro, pero ahí están... Aaaains, pobrecillos que ahora que parecía que todo iba pues se le ocurrió a Mimi ponerse de parto y estar en la peor de las situaciones para ello. Solo diré que creo que hasta ella les habría dicho que no pasaba nada por tardar en hacerle caso de saber lo que estaba pasando dada la situación en la que llevan una temporada... Jajajaja

Yamato odiando a Mimi muy fuertemente de aquí hasta el final de los tiempos y finalmente con una acusación directa que hacerle. Que lo de decirle delante de Toshiko que las medidas de Sora no las podía coger a mano acaba de quedar en segundo plano porque esta ya pasa de castaño oscuro jajajaja

Me voy a seguir haciendo el mal desde mi rincón que luego me vuelan tomatazos. ¡Un beso!

**Ace Cornell:** y mira que Kioto es una ciudad superrecurrente a lo largo de toda esta historia. Y no, lo lamento, pero tus maléficas intenciones esta vez han pasado de largo xD Debe de salir más veces el nombre de esa ciudad que el de la propia capital.

Seguro que podría sacarse algunas moneditas el pobrecito, que no se preocupe, que algo se seguirá pudiendo hacer con él. Y sino lo dejamos de niñero de Aiko de continuo y que se entretenga que seguro que no tienen muchos problemas tampoco con eso.

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** eso, tú no la provoques que luego te pone en la lista negra. Acabas igual que Mimi ahora mismo, en la lista negra de Yamato con el nombre escribo en rojo y repasado con el subrayador más chillón que encuentre jajajaja ¿Tú crees que ahora le habrá cogido mucha más manía de la que ya le tenía? Jajajajaja Yo creo que es capaz de ni aparecer por el hospital ni al día siguiente... Y normal, pobre hombre, que para una vez que la cosa parecía ir más que bien. Si en el fondo le pasa por no espabilar y tardar más de la cuenta jajaja

Bueeeno, yo debe de ser que a los que conozco que gastan de uniforme son tan zoquetes que al final inmunizan los efectos de lo demás... Pero en el caso de Yamato yo sigo manteniendo que tiene que ser algo peligroso para la salud. Este FB no estaba planeado, estaba tranquilamente escribiendo la escena del presente y se me vinieron en la cabeza en ese plan y me dio el mono. Aviso, vienen muchos capítulos con FB no dentro de demasiado que han salido así, sobre la marcha y que han provocado cosas en el presente especialmente para justificarlos. Pero eh, son todos muy entretenidos jajajaa Y incluso hay alguno hecho bajo amenaza de alguien... jajajaja

Sí y eso que lo tengo todavía sin escribir porque soy así y me voy saltando las líneas temporales para dejarme escritas cosas que sé que me van a costar más o me pueden llevar más tiempo. Así que lo tengo aún en pendientes... A ver qué lían esas dos por allí y si Yamato es capaz de sobrevivir a un bebé por primera vez, por buena que parezca ser Aiko jajajaa

Al menos estamos de fin de semana vecina, que eso siempre importa. Yo voy a dedicarme a hacer el vago ahora un rato que ya toca, que esta semana prometía ser relajada y acabado siendo un show, pero bueno, lo normal xD ¡Un bico grande grande! ¿Qué tal van las tartarugas? ¿Sobreviven?


	26. Tampoco sería culpa suya

Sora atravesó corriendo las puertas del hospital, acercándose a recepción para poder preguntar dónde podía encontrar a Mimi. Al haberse encontrado sola en casa cuando se había puesto de parto había acabado llamando para que fueran a buscarla.

Debía de reconocer que inicialmente le estaban entrando ganas de colgarle el teléfono y poder continuar con lo que estaba a punto de hacer después de tanto tiempo. Se había enfadado con el mundo muchísimo porque no estaba la cosa a aquellas alturas para que les pasaran aquellas cosas… Luego, finalmente, había entendido el motivo de la llamada. Más allá de ser su mejor amiga y tener el don de ser la persona más inoportuna que conocía… Había llegado a caer en la cuenta de que si Koushiro estaba en Kioto y los padres de ella en Estados Unidos ella se había convertido en una de las opciones en las que primero pensaría su amiga. En ese mismo momento se había sentido terriblemente culpable y era cuando se había vestido y salido corriendo de casa dejando a Yamato con la niña.

\- ¿Mimi Tachikawa?

Un momento, por favor – el encargado de recepción buscó en el ordenador el nombre que le había dicho-. No me sale nadie con ese nombre.

\- ¿Cómo que no…? – hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Se podía haber equivocado de hospital con las prisas? Rápidamente cayó en la cuenta, sonriendo a modo de disculpa al recepcionista-. Perdón, Mimi Izumi.

Asintiendo a las palabras de ella metió el nuevo nombre, encontrando sin problemas ahora la información que buscaba, alzando la vista de nuevo hacia la pelirroja.

\- ¿Es un familiar?

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- Porque necesitamos algunos datos que quedan por rellenar.

\- Su marido no se encuentra en la ciudad y el resto de su familia vive fuera del país. Si sirvo yo…

\- Podría servir – le tendió el papel para que pudiera ver los datos que podían faltar.

Echándole un rápido vistazo asintió. Conocía toda la información de ella, siendo datos sencillos como direcciones y teléfonos que evidentemente ella no había podido dar.

\- ¿El padre?

\- Ya está avisado, llegará a la ciudad en unas horas – explicó mientras que terminaba de escribir lo que le habían pedido-. ¿Necesitan algo más?

\- Por el momento no. Está en la habitación 300.

\- Muchísimas gracias – contestó, saliendo con paso rápido haca el ascensor.

Cuando llegó al pasillo en el que se encontraba la habitación avanzó con rapidez, siguiendo los números de las puertas hasta que encontró la que le habían indicado, entrando a sabiendas de que se iba a encontrar sola a su amiga.

\- ¡Mimi! – fue directamente hacia ella-. ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Koushiro?

\- Cuando yo le llamé ya lo había avisado su madre – explicó-. Está de camino ya, no te preocupes… ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido adelantarte tanto?

\- No lo sé, me faltaban tres semanas más o menos… Estaba recogiendo las cosas de la cena cuando me empezó a doler… Y cuando miré venía la niña…

\- ¿Qué te han dicho?

\- Que estoy teniendo las primeras contracciones y que todavía es pronto para ir a la sala de partos. Así que vamos a ver si Koushiro llega a tiempo o me lo cargo porque el parto llega antes…

Sonrió, dejando la chaqueta que se había echado encima de los hombros en una silla, se colocó a su lado finalmente. Observándola unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- Yo creo que si le dejas un ordenador es capaz de engañar a los de alguna aerolínea para que crean que la hora de embarque es la que él les diga…

\- Pues que lo ponga en… - cerrando los puños, guardó silencios unos segundos-… Marcha.

\- Seguro que llegará a tiempo – asintió-. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- No… y muchas gracias por venir. Te llamé a ti antes que a nadie, ni siquiera a mis pobres suegros… No sé, cuando me vi sola fuiste la primera que me vino a la mente… ¿Os desperté a la niña?

\- Sí, pero no te preocupes Mimi… Ya se quedó Yamato con ella. Ya sabes que le gusta aprovechar cualquier momento con ella… - aunque el verdadero motivo del enfado de él hubiera sido otro que poco tenía que ver con Aiko-. Y tú no podías estar aquí sola. ¿Hiro?

\- Lo he dejado con sus abuelos… Por eso te llamé a ti. Lo asusté mucho cuando me empezó a doler y claro, ¿con quién lo iba a dejar mejor que con ellos dos?

\- Hiciste bien, aunque si necesitas ayuda con él ya sabes que yo puedo hacerme cargo de él.

\- ¿Tú?

\- Sí, yo. No tengo ningún jefe que vaya a decirme algo por faltar al trabajo, así que estoy para cualquier cosa que necesites – se sentó a su lado, cogiendo la mano de su amiga-. ¿De acuerdo?

El sentimiento de culpa por haberse llegado a plantear el dejarla a la espera apareció de nuevo en la cabeza de Sora. Aunque cualquiera hubiera podido decir que a aquellas alturas hubiera sido un motivo más que justificado. Intentó no pensar más en ello, alejando de mente cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Yamato.

\- ¿Has avisado a alguien más? – habló, alargando la mano para echarle el cabello hacia atrás.

\- No…

\- Vale, no te preocupes. Ya los aviso yo – alagó la mano para sacar su teléfono-. Tendrías que haberte venido al mismo sitio que yo… Así tendríamos un médico amenazable a mano – empezó a buscar los nombres de sus amigos para enviarles el mensaje con la noticia.

\- Ya, lo pensé, pero como aquí es donde nació también Hiro… Y además, es amenazable igualmente. Si le monto un poquito de escándalo viene también.

\- Eso no lo pongo en duda – sonrió, asintiendo a sus palabras-. ¿Has llamado a tus padres?

\- Los avisó Yoshie… O bueno, eso me dijo que iba a hacer.

\- Pues estarán intentando encontrar un vuelo, no te preocupes. Cuando lleguen ya podrán conocer directamente a su nieta, ya lo verás.

Pudo escuchar como Mimi cogía aire lentamente, intentando calmarse, no tardando en posar su mano para cerrarla con fuerza luego sobre el brazo de Sora.

* * *

Yamato se había quedado en un estado complejo. Aquella vez no estaba enfadado o frustrado, sino que realmente no había sabido como reaccionar. A la vez se había vuelto a quedar con las ganas… Y lo que era peor, no porque ninguno de ellos dos tuviera el más mínimo impedimento. A la vez Aiko se había puesto a llorar y Sora había tenido que salir corriendo.

Lo único que había conseguido hacer tras intentar calmarse y pensar en frío había sido irse a buscar a Aiko para que dejase de llorar. Esa niña conseguía distraerlo lo suficiente para no quedarse con la última imagen que había tenido delante antes de que el teléfono sonase, aunque en aquella ocasión le estaba costando mucho más de lo que cabría esperar.

\- Aiko, como al final Mimi no se haya puesto de parto igual me la acabo cargando – se quedó apoyado encima de la cama mirando hacia la niña.

A sabiendas de que esa noche se iba a quedar solo había llevado a Aiko con él a la habitación, dejándola echada en la cama. Los ojos de la pequeña estaban fijos en él, entretenida cada vez que veía como el flequillo de su padre se movía.

Totalmente despierta, parecía haberse desvelado y ahora movía sus bracitos en el aire reclamando así la atención del rubio, quien volvió a bajar la vista hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te estás riendo de mí? – posó su mano encima de su barriguita, haciéndole cosquillas con los dedos-. Normal que te rías de mí… La situación es digna – casi como si le contestara hizo un ruidito antes de empezar a sonreír.

El gesto de Yamato cambió enseguida al verla hacerlo, riéndose a su vez volviendo a mover los dedos de su mano sobre ella. Le parecía extraño que los digimon no hubieran subido con ellos, dando por supuesto que se habrían quedado dormidos ajenos a todo lo que había pasado en cuestión de minutos.

A la vista de que Aiko parecía no tener sueño, decidió que iba a centrarse únicamente en ella a sabiendas de que la solución a todos sus estreses mentales era aquella niña.

* * *

\- ¿Se ha dormido por fin? – preguntó Sora en el pasillo.

Hacía rato que se habían llevado finalmente a Mimi a la sala de partos, casi a la vez que Koushiro llegaba sin aliento por el pasillo del hospital. Al menos había conseguido llegar a tiempo. La pelirroja estaba sentada en el pasillo, a la espera de noticias y había aprovechado para llamar a Yamato.

\- Sí, no quería, estaba demasiado ocupada riéndose de mí. ¿Qué tal todo por ahí? – contestó él al otro lado de la línea.

\- Bien. Koushiro ya ha llegado y yo estoy esperando por noticias. Cuando sepa algo me iré a casa aunque seguramente sea muy tarde…

\- No me obligues a dejar cerrada la puerta de casa por fuera para que no vayas al trabajo mañana por la mañana… Avisada estás, que nos conocemos.

\- Bah… - riéndose por lo bajo, hizo una pequeña pausa-. ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Que crees que no puedo sobrevivir a quedar de niñero yo solo?

\- Sabes perfectamente que no estoy hablando de eso…

\- Pues… Yo no creía que pudiera cogerle más manía a Mimi de la que ya le tenía, pero mira, se ha empeñado en jugar con por todo lo alto.

\- Lo siento – arrugó el gesto-. Pero tenía que venir, ya sabes que…

\- Sora, deja de decir "lo siento". Solo estamos teniendo mala suerte y ya está. No serías tú si no hubieras salido corriendo por ella.

\- Ya… Pero…

\- Nada de peros. Y además, he descubierto que a la niña le hace gracia verme resoplar porque se me mueve el flequillo. Así que se ha pasado un buen rato riéndose a costa mía… Creo que sé a quién puede haber salido.

\- Es que mientras que estamos en el estudio me dedico a enseñarle a reírse de ti. Ya sabes que es muy lista y aprende rápido – agradeció el cambio de tema-. Yamato, es tarde, y tú sí que trabajas mañana. Vete a la cama… Intenta descansar, ¿vale?

\- Sí, lo sé. ¿Cómo hacemos si me tengo que ir antes de que llegues tú?

\- Que se lo echen a suerte entre los abuelos que seguro que todos quieren quedarse con ella. Aunque no lo creo… Tengo que llegar yo para darle el desayuno, así que si no sé nada todavía me iré. Así que no te preocupes por eso.

\- Vale pues… ¿buenas noches?

\- Sí, buenísimas… - se rio-. Descansa, ya hablamos mañana.

Cuando colgó finalmente la llamada se quedó con la mirada fija en la nada. Se habían tenido que volver a quedar con ganas de poder continuar pero no estaba tan frustrada como solía estarlo en otras ocasiones.

Aquella vez no había sido ella la que había causado el problema. Lo había notado desde el momento en el que él se le había acercado, no necesitaba comprobarlo para saber que aquella vez su cuerpo sí que estaba colaborando. Pero luego, con sus acciones, había conseguido que volviera a sentir exactamente lo mismo que antes. La simple idea de aquello la hizo sonreír, notando un ligero calor apoderarse de su cara.

Habían tenido que detenerse por motivos totalmente ajenos a ellos… Las cosas eran muy diferentes y eso hacía que la situación fuera más llevadera. Esperaba que él estuviera pensando exactamente lo mismo que ella porque era un cambio muy importante.

Levantó la vista, encontrándose con una cara conocida acercándose por el pasillo.

\- Pero bueno… ¿tú qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- ¿Yo? La ruta de los hospitales – negando con la cabeza, con gesto cansado, Jou tomó asiento al lado de ella-. ¿Se sabe algo?

\- Nada… - se encogió de hombros-. ¿Has salido de trabajar ahora?

\- No podía no venir… Me queda de camino a casa… - habló con resignación-. ¿Has dejado a Yamato de niñero?

\- Sí, si algún día lo echan de la JAXA se le da bastante bien hacer de niñero.

\- Es un buen cambio, aunque yo veo igual de peligrosos ambos trabajo – apoyó la cabeza en la pared, cerrando los ojos unos segundos antes de girar el cuello para mirar hacia Sora viéndola reírse-. ¿Koushiro?

\- Llegó a tiempo, así que creo que no vamos a tener que ir preparando su funeral.

\- Bueno, tampoco sería culpa suya. Viene con adelanto…

\- Buena suerte intentando hacer que Mimi entendiera eso si llega a tener a la niña y él no está con ella…

\- No gracias…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** me he acordado de que hoy tocaba actu y para que no me matéis estoy aquí actualizando a las carreras para no dejaros sin ella hasta que llegue por la noche...

Mimi la pobrecita debe de tener un pitido de oídos muy, pero que muy, digno... Que la cosa se pone complicada para el pobre rubio y para encima va Mimi a amargarle la existencia cuando parecía que todo iba bien. Si es que debe de estar en casa odiándola muy, pero que muy profundamente por lo que ha conseguido. Que de verdad que esta vez que sí que iba todo bien, que la cosa estaba bien... Pobre Yamato, tiene los planetas alineados en su contra... jajajajaja

¡Besitos de tortuguita y me voy corriendo al trabajo!

**Natesgo:** Mimi acaba de sentenciarse jajaja Aunque bueno, si lo pensamos... ¿De quién es la culpa en realidad? Mimi se ha puesto de parto, sí, y coincidió que estaba sola. ¿Por qué estaba sola? Porque Haruhiko mandó a Koushiro a Kioto jajajajaja Esto ha sido todo una conspiración del suegro para reírse un poco de Yamato jajaja

En defensa de Koushiro diré que como ya se ha dicho, se le ha adelantado bastante el parto y no debería de haber tenido ningún problema por quedarse sola el par de días que él estaba fuera. No es tan cobardica como para ir a esconderse a otra ciudad acercándose la fecha, venga, pobrecito, un poquito de crédito que se lo merece. Aunque a Mimi poco le ha faltado para quedarse sola ahí... Pero bueno, Sora es Sora, no podía dejarla tirada en un momento así, por muy ocupada que estuviera ella.

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** jajajajajaajaja ayer estaba escribiendo cosas malas - malas malas - cuando me llegó tu review y me empecé a reír sola maléficamente. Literlamente, me entretuve en buscar gifs de Úrsula, no te digo más jajajaja Ayer acabé yéndome a la cama después de leerme un ff que han subido supercuqui de estos dos a antes de terminar por liar una desgracia, no te digo más jajajaja ¿No me conoces ya? No me quedo en paz... Hay cosas que no he hecho y que quería explorar, no todo va a ser purpurina y cosas bonitas jajaja

El qué habría pasado si Mimi no hubiera llamado vas a poder ver cómo lo hablan un poquito más adelante, que lo sepas. Más que nada porque lo he escrito para darle sentido y coherencia a otras cosas ayer y claro, ahora queda constancia de dicha conversación. Aiko, como bien dices, siendo la principal fuente de distracción de su padre para evitar que se cargue a Mimi. Lleva muchos años guardándoselas... En una de estas la lincha y le echa la culpa a un ingrediente de una tarta caducado.

Hoy contesto rapidito que me tengo que ir corriendo al trabajo otra vez... Aaains semana de vuelta a la rutina más que total. A ver si no termino por linchar yo a nadie, que se anuncia fea la semanita... ¡Un bico grande grande! Y dile a las tartarugas que no me odien mucho por la falsa alarma que les di en el capi anterior, que ha sido una trastada inocente cofcofcof


	27. Zoquete

_2006_

_Con la vista fija en el teléfono, leyó de nuevo el mensaje que su hermano le había enviado. Había quedado en que iba a pasar el fin de semana con él y su padre de manera que a la salida del ensayo del grupo esperaría por Yamato en el colegio para ir los dos hacia casa. _

_Levantó la vista buscándolo sin verlo por ninguna parte. Resopló, apoyándose en la pared distraído para quitarse el bajo del hombro y dejarlo apoyado en una de las gradas. Estaban cerca del polideportivo de la escuela y había dado por supuesto que su hermano había querido esperarlo allí para estar con Hikari hasta que Taichi terminara su entrenamiento y se fueran a casa._

_Sin rastro alguno de su hermano, tomó asiento él también. Hacía un buen día y no había nadie, podía aprovechar para quedarse un rato a su aire sin que nadie lo molestase. Apoyó los brazos en la parte de atrás del asiento y aprovechó para cerrar los ojos nos segundos, relajándose. Algunas jornadas escolares se le hacían mucho más largas de lo que le gustaría, habiendo tenido clase y ensayo además de haber aprovechado un rato libre entre horas para pasar por la piscina. Estaba cansado y esperaba que Takeru no tardara demasiado en aparecer porque le entrarían ganas de dejarlo allí hasta que su padre saliera del trabajo y pudiera ir a buscarlo._

_El sonido de un silbato reclamó su atención, haciendo que abriera un ojo mirando hacia los lados buscando su origen. No tardó en darse cuenta de que provenía de las canchas que había al otro lado. Arqueó una ceja ligeramente, centrando su atención en ellas intentando adivinar desde donde estaba sentado qué era lo que estaban haciendo a aquella hora de la tarde._

_Arrugó el ceño automáticamente al fijarse bien. No necesitaba tener que perder demasiado tiempo en aquello para reconocer una silueta más que conocida. Ni siquiera necesitaba ver el característico color de cabello de Sora para reconocerla a distancia… Y, menos en aquellos momentos del día._

_Aquellos momentos del día en lo que se la cruzaba en los malditos entrenamientos del maldito tenis. _

_Resopló de nuevo, girando automáticamente la cabeza hacia los laterales en busca de su hermano. Al no verlo por ninguna parte, sacó de nuevo su teléfono buscando su nombre en la lista de contactos y llamándolo._

_\- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Donde los vestuarios? ¿Y qué narices estás haciendo ahí? ¿No habíamos quedado donde las gradas? – hizo una pausa-. No, no pienso ir a buscarte, ven tú que para eso me dijiste… Me da igual que estés con Hikari esperando todavía por su hermano…_

_Resopló de nuevo, pinzándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos mientras que escuchaba a su hermano parlotear al otro lado del teléfono._

_\- Vale. Bien. No te muevas de ahí, ahora voy – gruñó antes de colgar._

_Un día se iba a convertir en hijo único y se iba a quedar muy a gusto. Disfrutaría con ello, estaba completamente seguro de ello. Con resignación se puso en pie, volviendo a colgarse el bajo y a recoger sus cosas antes de empezar a deshacer el camino que había hecho. No era que le molestase ir a buscarlo a otro sitio, sino que los vestuarios estaban al lado de las canchas de tenis._

_No debía de suponerle tanta complicación. Quizás y con un poco de suerte, cuando él pasara Sora no estuviera todavía allí. Había distintos grupos y turnos… Aceleró el paso para llegar a donde estaba su hermano lo antes posible._

_\- ¡Ey! – una voz reclamó su atención-. ¡Perdona!_

_Giró la cabeza, interrogante, mirando hacia el origen de la voz encontrándose a una de las alumnas de los primeros cursos._

_\- ¿Puedes pasarme la pelota? – preguntó._

_Yamato bajó la vista, confuso, dándose cuenta de que a escasa distancia de él estaba lo que ella le pedía. Asintió rápidamente antes de agacharse para recogerla y acercarse a la valla para tirársela por encima._

_\- ¡Muchas gracias!_

_\- De nada – contestó antes de ver como se alejaba corriendo._

_Y ahí vino el problema. Que una risa mantuvo su vista fija en aquella dirección. No demasiado lejos de dónde aquella chica estaba jugando estaba el otro grupo. Y entre ellas, estaba Sora. completamente ajena a que estuviera siendo observada en aquel momento había terminado de entrenar ya y estaba haciendo los estiramientos antes de irse._

_Odiaba ese uniforme. Al principio no había tenido gran problema con él cuando años atrás la había visto usarlo por primera vez, era algo relativamente nuevo y estaba seguro de que no tenía que ver con la ropa, sino con su propia cabeza y sus problemas mentales. _

_Problemas mentales relacionados con el largo o el ajustado del uniforme y que le costaba muchísimo disimular delante de ella y mirarla tan siquiera si no quería que su propia cabeza lo traicionase. Y seguramente aquello fuera lo que debería de hacer en aquellos momentos, apartar la vista de ella y dejar de mirarla cada vez que se movía porque iba a acabar pillándolo… Simplemente no era capaz._

_\- ¡Ah!_

_Una voz lo devolvió a la realidad. Mejor dicho, una voz y el chocar con alguien de frente que, al parecer, tampoco iba mirando por donde iba. Devolvió la vista hacia el frente y se encontró de pleno a…_

_\- Mira por dónde vas, Taichi._

_\- Mira por dónde vas tú, zoquete… _

_Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que si había chocado con él era también porque no iba mirando hacia delante. Y podía imaginarse hacia dónde iba mirando. Exactamente hacia el mismo punto que él. El silencio entre ambos fue bastante delatador._

_\- ¡Eh! ¿Dónde estabas? – la voz de Takeru llamó la atención de ambos._

_\- ¿Yo? ¿Dónde estaba yo? Buscándote para convertirme en hijo único. ¿Podemos irnos ya?_

_\- Vaya humor… - puso los ojos en blanco-. Hikari está esperándote donde siempre – le dijo al castaño-. ¡Sora! – empezó a gritar para llamar la atención de la pelirroja._

_\- Yo voy a cambiarme que tenemos que pasar por la tienda antes de ir a casa – dijo Taichi antes de acelerar el paso despidiéndose de su amiga en la lejanía con un gesto sin esperar a que se acercara hacia ellos._

_\- ¿Qué haces? – gruñó Yamato a su hermano automáticamente según se quedaron solos._

\- _Saludar a Sora, ¿qué pasa? ¿No puedo? – sonrió de una forma bastante delatadora para su hermano._

_No llegó a poder decir nada más ya que se dio cuenta de que ella se estaba acercando con la mejor de sus sonrisas hacia ellos aprovechando que ya había terminado el entrenamiento. Se quedó apoyada al otro lado de la vaya._

_\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – sonrió._

_\- Mi hermano vino a buscarme – disimulando el gesto que había tenido hasta entonces, se giró hacia ella-. ¿Has terminado ya de entrenar?_

_\- Sí, por fin. Estoy cansada ya de toda la semana – lanzó una mirada hacia el mayor de los rubios viendo cómo tenía la vista fija en el otro lado de la cancha-. Y… creo que ahora será mejor que me vaya a cambiar._

_\- Taichi ha ido a hacer lo mismo, Hikari está esperando por él. Si quieres les digo que te unes…_

_Tardó en contestarle estando mirando todavía hacia Yamato el cual parecía muy interesado en lo que sucedía metros más allá. Resginada, se giró de nuevo hacia Takeru._

_\- Sí, anda… Que no me apetece volver sola. Y, además, Taichi me debe un helado de una apuesta del otro día… Os veo otro día, ¿vale? – sonriendo a modo de despedida no tardó en girarse y salir corriendo._

_Esperó unos segundos antes de mirar hacia su hermano, el cual había dejado la vista fija aparentemente en otras dos compañeras de su clase. Conocía a una de ellas, la había visto rondando los ensayos de la banda._

_\- ¿Ahora te quedas embobado mirando para…? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Hoshi?_

_\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién? – tardó unos segundos en dejar de mirar hacia la nada._

_\- Nada, nada… Anda, vamos… Que todavía tienes que llevarme a casa de papá y si vas a conducir tú no sé cómo vamos a llegar vivos._

_\- Tú sí que no vas a llegar vivo a ninguna parte… ¡Camina delante de mí! ¡Venga!_

_\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? – adivinando las intenciones de su hermano de acabar por darle una colleja aceleró el paso._

Yamato despertó, confuso, mirando hacia los lados sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Le costó ubicarse unos segundos, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que había tenido un sueño. Giró la cabeza, buscando a Sora con la mirada, pero no fue a ella a quien vio, sino que, a su lado, dos ojos igual de azules que los suyos lo estaban mirando fijamente.

Recordó que se había quedado dormido con la niña a su lado y sonrió.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta tú a estas horas? – buscó su teléfono para ver la hora que era dándose cuenta de que faltaba poco para que sonara el despertador.

Se sentó en la cama, tomándose unos segundos para pensar en lo que había estado soñando, dándose cuenta de que no había sido un producto de su imaginación, sino que simplemente habían sido recuerdos de muchos años atrás. Aquello había sido totalmente real…

\- Recuérdame dentro de unos años que si decides jugar tú también al tenis te quite esa idea de la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo? – habló a la niña como si fuera a entenderlo-. ¿Tienes hambre? Debería de ser tu hora de desayunar pero Sora no ha…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose reclamó su atención, poniéndose en pie para acercarse hacia la entrada de la habitación y ver precisamente a le pelirroja entrando con gesto cansado.

\- Ey… - saludó cuando lo vio acercarse a ella.

\- ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya ha tenido a la niña?

\- No… Parece ser que no… - se acercó a él, posando las manos en sus costados para poder así estirarse bien y saludarlo con un corto beso-. ¿Aiko?

\- Te ha quitado el sitio en la cama… - confesó divertido-. Justo acabo de despertarme yo hace nada.

\- Vale pues… No sé qué hacer. Creo que le daré el desayuno a Aiko y me daré una ducha para despejarme y… volveré.

\- ¿Vas a volver?

\- Claro que sí… De hecho, me siento todavía bastante culpable por haber estado a punto de colgarle el teléfono y que se las arreglara sola… - confesó-. Así que… Sí, volveré.

\- Creo que sería una culpabilidad bastante aceptable – sonrió-. Aunque deberías de descansar antes de irte de nuevo.

\- Luego cuando vuelva del hospital, ¿vale? ¿Me haces un favor? ¿Llamas al abuelo que te apetezca y le dices que si se puede quedar con la niña? Voy a buscarla para darle el desayuno…

Asintió dejándola ir y siguiéndola con la mirada mientras que subía las escaleras. Cuando iba a mitad de camino se dio cuenta de que su vista se había desviado hacia las piernas de ella, acabando por negar con la cabeza y reírse.

\- Perfecto, seguimos en el mismo punto – murmuró por bajo para sí mismo antes de acercarse a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Sora llegó a la habitación, viendo que la niña no se había quedado sola, sino que dos cabezas más que conocidas asomaban por el otro lado de la cama, sacándole una sonrisa.

\- Aiko… - llamó la atención de la pequeña, yendo a sentarse a su lado-. ¿Qué? ¿Has cuidado bien de tu padre?

Contestó a las palabras de la pelirroja con un ligero ruidito alargando los brazos hacia su madre dejando que la cogiera.

\- Ey ey… Traquila, ahora va – le dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que se giraba hacia ella, buscando con su boca el cuerpo de ella para poder desayunar-. ¿Tienes hambre, eh? Un segundo…

Maniobró con la niña en brazos como pudo para poder apartar la ropa y dejarle libre acceso, riéndose por lo bajo nada más alzar la vista y ver como Gabumon salía rápidamente de la habitación. Al contrario que él, su compañera dio un salto, acercándose hasta ellas.

\- ¿Mimi?

\- Todavía nada… Vamos a tener que esperar algo más antes de que Aiko tenga una amiga de su edad… ¿qué tal la noche?

\- No lo sé… Nos quedamos durmiendo abajo.

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo al hospital luego? ¿O te vas a quedar con Aiko y el abuelo que sea?

\- ¿Palmon?

\- Con Hiro en casa de sus abuelos… - la miró, acabando por reírse-. Vale, puedes quedarte tú también de niñera.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** es el gran descubrimietno del momento, que si el rubio resopla y se le mueve el flequillo Aiko se empieza a reír. Va a empezar a hacerlo con más frecuencia, aunque me da a mí que no será solo por la nenita sino porque anda estresado el pobre hombre.

Mimi acaba de sentenciarse con Yamato, aunque bueno, venga, cuando Sora le cuente exactamente cómo han sido las cosas y por qué la ha llamado a ella seguro que acaba cediendo y dejando de odiarla un poquito. Que eso no se le hace, por favor, que es un rubio necesitado y esa vez la cosa prometía. Sino mira qué cosas acaba recordando en sueños que hasta la nenita se acaba riendo de él... jajajaja

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina: ** ya, ya lo sé. Lo hago porque me gusta responderos, no porque tenga la "obligación" de dejar respuesta a las review jajajaja Lo que pasas es que en ocasiones quiero actualizar y como ando justa de tiempo las review acaban haciendo que lo deje para otro momento. Ahora no, porque estoy terminando de escribirlas a horas indecentes de la noche claro.

¿Habéis salido volando vosotros por ahí? Porque aquí no hay quien salga a la calle con el viento helado que hay... Ni en enero había tanto frío, yo hoy de la que iba al trabajo iba haciendo la ruta del sol y ni aún así xD

Lo sé, cuando le dice a Sora que se vio sola es que también me estaba dando penita a mí también. Necesitábamos un salvavidas para que el rubio no se la cargada jajajaja Tenía que llamar a su mejor amiga como opción desesperada, el resto no había forma de que pudieran hacer algo. Era eso o que tuvieran que ir a por el nene y, al final, se iban a quedar sin tortugueo de todas formas los pobrecitos.

La niña sigue arraglando por el momento los problemas de su padre, incluso cuando su cabeza le traiciona y le hace recordar épocas de adolescente en las que no le gustaba para nada el uniforme de tenis de cierta pelirroja. Pobrecito, ya hasta en sueños sufre. Y hasta el sueños matrimonea con Taichi, como debe de ser jajaja.

Jou al final se especializará en los digimon porque son menos pesados que ellos, ya lo verás. Menos pesados y seguro que más agradecidos... Si es que pobrecito, que además venía de una guardia, debía de ser todo un zombie...

Lo intentaré vecina, lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada, que la semana anda atragantada. Al menos ya estamos a miércoles y eso le sube la moral a cualquiera. ¡Un bico enorme para ti y para las tartarugas!


	28. Estos niños van a acabar conmigo

Yamato caminó por el pasillo del hospital buscando la habitación en la que le había dicho Sora que podría encontrar a Mimi. Se había ido directo hacia allí cuando había terminado en el trabajo, cruzándose con los padres de Koushiro por el camino, entreteniéndose con ellos.

Cuando llegó por fin a la habitación llamó a la puerta antes de entrar, asomándose para encontrarse rápidamente con caras conocidas.

\- Mira quién se digna a aparecer… Yo ya pensaba que como te había despertado a la niña no ibas a venir ni a verme…

\- Vengo a buscar a Sora, no te lo creas tanto – contestó a Mimi dejando claro que, muy a pesar de todo, no hablaba en serio-. ¿Qué tal estáis?

Caminando hasta colocarse al lado de la pelirroja se quedó mirando hacia la pareja allí presente, especialmente hacia la castaña. El parto se había alargado más horas de lo que ninguno de ellos hubiera podido esperar, por ese motivo todavía estaba la pelirroja allí. Se notaba en las caras de todos los presentes el cansancio, y era totalmente comprensible.

\- Acaban de volver a la habitación hace nada ellos dos, así que no creo que estén ni siquiera para lanzarte puñales ahora mismo – contestó la pelirroja antes de que alguno de ellos dos pudiera llegar a decir algo.

\- Sí, ni siquiera nos han traído a la niña todavía, pero al menos ya estamos aquí y ha ido todo bien… - habló finalmente Koushiro.

\- ¿Y tú? – finalmente Yamato se dirigió finalmente a Mimi de forma más directa-. ¿Estás bien?

\- Cansada, pero sí…

\- Con ganas de que la dejemos todos en paz y poder echarse a dormir – Sora se puso en pie caminando hacia el rubio-. ¿A que nunca la has visto tan callada como hasta este momento? – sonrió ligeramente mirando a su amiga.

\- Es cierto, ahora que lo dices… - sonrió también-. ¿Necesitáis algo? ¿Queréis que os traiga algo de la cafetería?

\- Tranquilo, ya lo he intentado yo antes, pero ya se ha encargado Yoshie de traerles reservas para no perder las costumbres. También les he dicho que si necesitan que le echemos un vistazo a Hiro para que los padres de Koushiro puedan estar más tranquilos por aquí no había problema… Pero nada. Y yo no me voy a pelear con la abuela ya bastante vamos a tener luego con intentar recuperar a Aiko de sus abuelos.

\- Pues entonces ya no digo nada…

\- Gracias igualmente, Yamato – contestó Koushiro-. Además, Sora ya ha hecho bastante por nosotros desde anoche, casi que lo mejor que podéis hacer es iros a casa y que tú te asegures de que duerme todo lo que no ha dormido por mi culpa.

\- Técnicamente es culpa de mi padre, así que podemos decir que estamos en paz – riéndose ligeramente se quedó mirando hacia Koushiro.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de los presentes. Aquella vez no era ninguna visita, sino que una enfermera traída con ella a la niña por fin desde que habían vuelto a la habitación.

\- Aquí está – comentó yendo directa hacia Mimi que había parecido despejarse del todo al ver a la pequeña llegar, dejándole a la niña en brazos-. Dentro de un rato volveré a por ella para que pueda descansar, ¿de acuerdo? – esperó a ver como asentía antes de girarse y mirar hacia la otra pareja-. Y lo mejor sería dejar a la señora Izumi sola, ha pasado mucho tiempo entre las contracciones y todo el proceso y tiene que reponerse.

Sora asintió automáticamente a la enfermera esperando a que se fuera para volver a decir algo. Tenían que ir a casa de Hiroaki a recoger a Aiko finalmente y ella estaba agotada de haber pasado tanto tiempo en el hospital.

\- No tenéis que iros porque ella os lo diga – escuchó cómo Mimi protestaba, sin mirarlos, con la vista fija en su niña-. Además, tenéis que conocer todavía a Sen…

\- ¿Sen? ¿Ese va a ser el nombre definitivo? – preguntó al pelirroja acercándose hacia ellas, notando como Yamato seguía sus pasos.

\- Sí, es el que más le pega – asintió.

\- Es preciosa, Mimi – mantuvo la vista fija unos segundos en la niña y luego mirando hacia sus padres-. Ahora Aiko ya no va a ser la más pequeña y va a tener a alguien de su edad con quién poder jugar…

\- Bueno… No sé yo cómo de bueno será eso – abriendo de nuevo la boca, Yamato bromeó ligeramente-. Enhorabuena…

Más allá de los problemas que pudiera tener con Mimi cuando se ponía más pesada de la cuenta… les tenía aprecio a ambos y se alegraba sinceramente porque todo hubiera ido bien y la niña a pesar de haberse adelantado estuviera sana. Al igual que esperaba que Mimi pudiera recuperarse pronto de haber pasado tantas horas allí. Cruzó una mirada con Koushiro antes de sonreír.

\- Ahora creo que puedo quedarme yo con la amenaza que más escuché cuando nació Aiko… Más te vale que la niña haya heredado tu carácter y no el de la madre porque sino de verdad que me vuelvo a fugar al Sur…

\- Uy sí… Poco de menos que me echarías tú si te fueras tan lejos – riéndose, la castaña miró hacia él unos segundos.

\- Muchísimo – ironizó, posando su mano en torno a la cintura de Sora-. ¿Vamos? Hasta a mí me está dando pena la cara de agotamiento de Mimi…

La pelirroja asintió rápidamente, alargando la mano para rozar con suavidad la mejilla de Sen antes de volver a mirar hacia sus amigos.

\- Cualquier cosa que necesitéis me llamáis, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sora – Koushiro la cortó rápidamente-. Ya has hecho bastante… Y no sabes lo agradecido que estoy porque hayas estado al lado de Mimi mientras que yo llegaba… Pero ahora haz el favor de irte a cenar y a dormir que te lo has ganado. Antes conseguí echar a Jou, no me obligues a hacerlo contigo también.

\- Eso fue porque vino por aquí Taichi y se lo llevó de la oreja…

\- Pues esa misma amenaza puedo hacértela a ti. Aunque no creo que me haga falta porque con Yamato aquí seguro que nos arreglamos.

\- ¿Con Yamato aquí? A ver si te crees tú que si Sora le dice seria que se quiere quedar va a decir algo en contra… ¡Ja! – Mimi empezó a reírse-. Venga, fuera los dos…

La cara del rubio fue cambiando de neutra a confusa por la forma en la que aquella conversación había derivado, acabando por encogerse de hombros con resignación. Ni siquiera se molestó en intentar discutir con Mimi la última acusación que le había hecho.

\- Tampoco gano nada discutiéndotelo… Pero tenemos que ir a buscar a Aiko, así que yo creo que con eso igual sí que conseguimos que aquí la cabezota de Sora nos haga caso y se vaya a descansar.

\- ¿Cabezota? – miró hacia él arqueando una ceja-. A juego contigo entonces…

\- ¿Y que tiene eso de malo? – riéndose a la vez que ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza-. ¿Os vemos mañana?

\- Seguro que sí, no creo que la dejen irse tan pronto a casa – contestó Koushiro-. Y gracias otra vez…

\- Déjalo, ¿quieres? – la pelirroja negó con la cabeza-. Y descansad vosotros dos también, que ya tenéis a la niña con vosotros.

Se inclinó hacia Mimi para despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla y con una leve sonrisa de Koushiro que estaba colocado al otro lado de la cama de ella. Yamato imitó el último gesto de ella a modo de despedida a ambos antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

* * *

Hiroaki miró hacia el reloj a sabiendas de que no pasaría mucho tiempos antes de que su hijo apareciera por casa para ir a buscar a Aiko. Aquella mañana había aprovechado que tenía el día libre para quedarse con su nieta nada más que se lo habían pedido. Había hecho de niñero muchas veces a Dai y Reiji, pero cuidar de la niña era muy diferente. Apenas se hacía notar salvo a las horas del día en que necesitaba atención.

\- ¿Y si cuando vengan tus padres no les abro la puerta? ¿Tú crees que se van a enfadar mucho? A lo mejor aprovechan la noche libre y se entretienen en darte un hermanito… - riéndose solo la cogió en brazos para sentarse en el sofá.

Sonrió al verla mirarlo atenta con sus ojos fijos en él. Se tomó sus segundos para observarla de forma más detenida, cogiendo uno de los juguetes que había dejado tirados por el sofá para llamar así más su atención.

Cuando había visto por primera vez el color de ojos que había heredado su nieta automáticamente se había dado cuenta de quién era ese color tan característico. Había temido que quizás fuera algo momentáneo ya que era sabido que muchos niños solían nacer con los ojos azules y luego cambiaban pero con Aiko no había sido el caso. Tenía exactamente los mismos ojos que su padre y se parecía muchísimo a él… Quería a sus dos hijos por igual, pero bien era cierto que el que había crecido a su lado día a día a pesar del trabajo había sido Yamato. Y que ahora le hubiera dado aquella nieta tan clavada a él había terminado por ablandarlo del todo.

Eso sin tener en cuenta de que durante toda su niñez Yamato había sido quién más se había parecido a su madre. Había sido con el paso del tiempo en el que había dejado de ser tan evidente, pero muchos rasgos y gestos de su hijo le recordaban a ella y ahora veía aquello en Aiko muchísimo más.

Se dio cuenta de que la niña había cerrado su mano en torno a un pequeño trozo del peluche con el que había estado jugando con ella, sacándole de nuevo una sonrisa a su abuelo quien tiró muy suavemente de él para seguir entreteniéndola.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te lo pasas bien? – movió con sumo cuidado su mano de nuevo.

Aiko soltó el juguete quedándose de nuevo mirando hacia su abuelo haciendo un pequeño ruidito justo antes de dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa que dejaba ver la cara de risa de la niña incluso sin tener todavía ningún diente visible para segundos después volver a hacer un ruido alargando sus brazos hacia el juguete.

Sorprendido, no supo ni cómo reaccionar consiguiendo así ella alcanzar de nuevo su objetivo mientras que los ojos de su abuelo la miraban. Sabía que la niña ya hacía esas cosas, se lo habían dicho, pero era la primera vez que se reía con él.

Solo cuando volvió a verla repetir el mismo gesto a la espera de que siguiera jugando con ella fue capaz de reaccionar, recomponiéndose y volviendo a mover su mano para poder continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Estos niños van a acabar conmigo cualquier día – murmuró a sabiendas de que los digimon presentes estaban pendientes de ella-. ¿Te parece bonito? Tu abuelo ya está mayor para que le hagas estas cosas asi sin avisar… Luego me riñe tu padre por comprarte otro peluche nuevo para que puedas dormir con él.

* * *

Mientras que volvían hacia casa de Hiroaki a buscar a la niña Sora se acercó hacia Yamato, buscando cogerse a su brazo mientras que caminaban, sin importarle demasiado estar por medio de la calle. Él giró la cabeza para observarla, sonriendo a modo de respuesta y facilitándole el trabajo.

\- ¿Estás cansada?

\- Ni te lo imaginas…

\- Tendrías que haberme dejado llevarte a casa y que fuera yo luego a por Aiko a casa de mi padre…

\- No, quería que me diera el aire. Llevo demasiado tiempo metida en el hospital y créeme, todavía sido saturada de mayo – resopló-. Me viene bien este paseo.

\- Eso tengo que concedértelo… ¿quieres que cojamos algo de comida antes de irnos a casa? Te diría que podemos aprovechar para cenar nosotros dos fuera pero con esa carita de cansada que tienes prefiero lo otro… ¿qué te parece?

\- Muy buena idea… - realmente estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para pensar únicamente en llegar a casa, ponerse el pijama y olvidarse de todo lo demás mientras que cenaba.

\- ¿Cuántas horas has estado al final allí?

\- No quiero ni saberlo, créeme…

Riéndose por el tono que usó la pelirroja se inclinó hacia ella para dejar un beso en su cabello antes de continuar caminando.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** je je je es que fue ahí a traición. Veía venir bien los tomatazos, pero bueno, la tontería tenía que venir de alguna parte aunque una creyera que miraban para ella y el rubio estaba buscando dónde esconder la cabeza para no tener que mirar directamente a Sora jajajaja Pobrecito, si es que, menudo trauma.

Además, el rubio no puede engañar a nadie. Todos sabemos que a él Sora le gusta más que a un Yagami la comida. Incluso con uno de sus pijamas de peluche bien tapaditos seguro que se le cae la baba, así que no necesita que vaya por ahí enseñando las piernas por culpa de la temperatura de la ciudad a esas fechas del año... Pobrecito él. Si es que las hormonas las tiene revueltas por culpa de ella durante la edad que sea jajaja

Al menos el rubio se ha dignado finalmente a ir a ver a Mimi, aunque fuera para ir a buscar a Sora y llevarla de nuevo a casa... Y Hiroaki, pues nada, seguramente cuando vayan a buscar a la niña se lo encuentren tirado en el suelo tras haberse babado entero porque su nieta preciosa le ha sonreído finalmente... Ahora a ver quién se la quita.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Beyond an Epic Night:** Sí, Mimi se a colocado en lo más alto de la lista negra de unos cuantos. Sin embargo, el karma se la ha devuelto en forma de un parto largo. Pobrecita, seguro que el rubio se da por contento como venganza hacia ella por evitar lo que evitó... Que mucho le había costado a él llegar hasta ahí con Sora y de repente Mimi a tocarle la moral... Pues no. Eso no se hace.

Ya que se ha dignado a pasarse a saludar por el hospital... Que eso ya son muchos puntos.

Hiroaki mientras tanto babándose entero por todo lo alto porque finalmente Aiko le ha saludado como se debe y le ha dedicado una de sus bonitas sonrisas. Con lo mucho que quería él tener esa nieta ahora que le sonríe a él también... Pobre hombre, desmayado en el suelo.

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** pues te cuento una buena noticia... Se vienen unos cuantos FB jajaja Tengo de distintas épocas y temáticas, pero son de los buenos todos ellos, no son para revolver basurilla del pasado. Para eso ya tenemos el presente para hacer el mal, ya verás cómo te gustan los FB jajajaj

Pues... temporalmente el anterior está en la época en la que ya habían estado juntos. Más o menos en el último año antes de irse a la universidad, cuando estaban en último curso. Así que son los 17 añitos... En los que las hormonas debían de estar en todo su esplendor... Al igual que ahora a sus 32 añitos del rubio jajaja Que tiene las hormonas ya al mismo nivel porque no hay manera de llegar a nada con la misma pelirroja de siempre. Normal que las hormonas sigan en el mismo punto, si es que la cosa en vez de mejorar empeora.

Taichi tenía que aparecer por el medio a estrellarse con él, era una necesidad en mi vida jajaja

Con Aiko vamos a tener padre histérico si le da por jugar al tenis, si le da por irse al cine con un amigo, si le da por irse a la playa con gente de clase, etc, etc... Que padre paranoico como el suyo hay poquitos y va a acabar Sora con el rubio de una oreja con una mano y con la otra diciéndole adiós a la niña. Que a ver qué va a ser eso de ponerse histérico porque sí.

Estamos igual aquí con los cambios de temperatura, pero lo peor es el viento infernal que no hay quien lo soporte... Así que nada, saldremos volando en cualquier creo que me puede venir bien a modo de técnica de escape si sigo haciendo trastadas. Así puedo irme volando... ¡Bicos grandes vecina!


	29. Postre

\- La próxima vez que dejes a papá con la niña podrías avisarme… - fue el saludo con el que Takeru recibió a su hermano nada más abrirle la puerta.

Yamato arqueó ambas cejas, sorprendido, no contando con encontrárselo, acaban por decidir que lo mejor iba a ser pasar de largo y dejar que fuera a saludar a Sora. Si Takeru estaba en casa de su padre seguramente estuvieran sus sobrinos, de manera que fue directo a ver dónde los encontraba.

\- Eso, tú ni me hables, ya total… - protestó antes de acercarse a saludar a su cuñada-. ¿Venís del hospital?

\- Sí… Justo de allí acabamos de salir – asintió, sonriéndole-. ¿Vas a ir por allí?

\- Mañana. Llamé a Koushiro y me dijo que no era buen día que Mimi quería descansar. Así que mañana nos pasaremos por allí cuando tengamos un rato… Con lo que no contaba yo era con venir a darle la lata a papá y encontrarme una sorpresa…

\- Ya ves… Koushiro no estaba en Tokio cuando Mimi se puso de parto… ¿A que no adivinas quién lleva desde anoche con ella? – encogiéndose de hombros avanzó a su lado por el pasillo, no tardando en ver cómo Dai llegaba hacia ella correteando por el pasillo-. ¡Hola!

Se agachó rápidamente para poder dejarlo alcanzarla, no contando con que lo que el niño hiciera fuera ir a cogerla de la mano para empezar a tirar de ella hacia el salón. Dejándose guiar por él dejó de lado a Takeru, centrándose en el niño.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde me llevas?

\- El abuelo que no lo deja andar rondando a Aiko y quiere hacerte chantaje a ti para que lo dejes – escuchó como su cuñado decía de fondo.

\- El abuelo no se fía de los terremotos que tiene por nietos, muchas gracias – apareciendo finalmente con Aiko en brazos Hiroaki se acercó a su nuera.

\- ¿Te han dejado solo con cuatro niños pequeños? – lo saludó, dándose cuenta de que la niña reaccionaba rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su madre cerca, buscándola con los ojos.

\- Y el peor el mayor de todos ellos aparte del que te has traído tú ahora contigo – asintió a lo que ella decía antes de dejarla coger a la niña, observando como Aiko empezaba a mover sus brazos, haciendo ruidos llamando así la atención de la mujer.

Sonrió a la pequeña, acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la frente, saludándola antes de acabar por agacharse y quedar así al alcance de Dai que estaba agarrado a su rodilla intentando ver desde allí.

\- Mira, yo te la enseño, pero ten cuidado que es muy pequeñita todavía…

\- Pobre Gabumon, si es que le causáis un trauma cada vez que se queda al alcance de esos dos – apareciendo de nuevo en el salón, Yamato llegó con Gabumon cogido, prácticamente como si se hubiera lanzado a los brazos de su compañero pidiendo ayuda nada más verlo-. Ya veréis cuando sea mayor Aiko y os riña por molestarle al niñero…

\- ¿Qué le habéis hecho al pobre? – riéndose, levantó la vista hacia Dai, quien estaba ahora mirando curioso a su prima pequeña.

\- Queríamos jugar con él – dijo el niño mirando hacia su tía-. ¿Por qué no hace nada?

\- Porque es muy pequeña y no tan revoltosa como tú – en vez de contestar Sora, tras posar a Gabumon al lado de Hiroaki, Yamato se agachó a coger a Dai-. ¿Qué? ¿Qué te parece?

\- Reiji hace más ruido – cogiéndose a su tío contestó sin quitar la vista de encima de la niña.

Provocando la risa de los adultos presentes, el niño se quedó mirándolos ahora con el ceño fruncido sin entender por qué se reían ya que era totalmente cierto lo que acababa de decir.

\- Igual que vuestro padre, Dai – le dijo Yamato al niño-. Siempre es al que mejor se la ha dado montar escándalo y dar la lata. Y a tu tío ni os cuento… Puedes decirle de mi parte que te lo he contado.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ahora vas a usar a niño en vuestras peleas matrimoniales?

\- Claro, ahora que lo tengo comprado como su tío favorito puedo usarlo para estas cosas – posándolo finalmente en el suelo para que fuera a revolver por allí, miró en redondo en busca de su otro sobrino-. ¿Reiji?

\- Se ha quedado dormido hace rato, así que lo dejé encima de la cama para que no le molestara el ruido… Y no os por echaros, pero mira la cara que trae Sora – Hiroaki señaló hacia la pelirroja-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Queréis quedaros a cenar?

\- Oh, no – negó rápidamente con la cabeza-. No te preocupes por mí, estoy perfectamente. Nada que no dormir un rato del tirón no arregle – explicó, poniéndose en pie con cuidado al tener a la niña en brazos, notando rápidamente la mano de Yamato ayudándola.

\- Gracias papá, pero teníamos pensado coger algo de cena de camino a casa y que así se pueda echar a dormir pronto.

\- ¿Os llevo? – dijo Takeru rápidamente-. Nosotros ya nos vamos o Hikari va a tirarnos algo a la cabeza por tardones y, además, se nos hace tarde.

Girando la cabeza hacia la pelirroja con gesto interrogante, Yamato espero a que fuera ella que contestase, viéndola negar con la cabeza.

\- Tranquilo, Takeru. De verdad que necesito que me dé el aire. Además, así pensamos por el camino dónde cogemos la cena…

\- ¿No la conoces ya? – riéndose por lo bajo, el mayor de los dos hermanos se quedó mirando hacia el otro-. Pues entonces nosotros nos vamos ya, voy a coger las cosas de la niña.

\- Si es que… Señor y señora cabezotas – farfulló por lo bajo mientras que Yamato se alejaba, yendo hacia Sora para poder observar a su sobrina unos segundos-. Está preciosa. Es como la versión adorable y no petarda de mi hermano.

\- Es verdad, aunque contigo seguro que papá y mamá intentaron lo mismo y al salirles tú se dieron cuenta de que todavía eras peor que yo – escucharon a Yamato desde el otro extremo de la habitación, cogiendo todas las cosas de la niña-

\- Voy a tener que darle la razón a tu hermano, Takeru…

\- Papá, tú estás de su parte… - puso los ojos en blanco, escuchando como Sora se reía y la niña parecía querer hacer lo mismo que su madre-. Lo dicho… A ver cuándo la traéis a casa un día.

\- Cuando quieras, Takeru, ya lo sabes – asintió, dejando a su marido coger al bebé para dejarlo en su cochecito-. Sino ya sabes que puedes venir hasta le estudio cuando quieras como tienes hecho muchas veces a vigilarme, solo que ahora tenemos a Aiko allí como distracción.

\- Me parece bien…

Sora acabó por asentir y girarse entonces hacia su suegro, dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de abrir la boca para empezar a hablar.

\- Ni se te ocurra darme las gracias. La pena es que no me traigáis con más frecuencia a la niña para que me entretenga con ella.

\- Papá, es demasiado pequeña para andar separándola de su madre tanto tiempo – protestó el rubio entretenido en revolverle el pelo a Dai.

\- Pues vais tomando nota para cuando haya crecido más. En la emisora me deben demasiados días y puedo utilizarlos perfectamente…

\- ¿Cuidando de la niña de paseo con su abuela? – mirando de reojo hacia Takeru, Yamato lanzó el comentario de la forma más inocente que pudo antes de sonreír y mirar hacia Sora-. ¿Vamos?

Escuchándose de fondo únicamente a Dai reírse por la cara que se le había quedado a su padre, Sora se limitó a asentir antes de pasar por el lado de Takeru y darle un par de pinchazos en el brazo.

\- Ya lo sabes – giró para acercarse también hacia Dai y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla-. Vigila que tu padre no monte ningún drama cuando nos vayamos, ¿eh?

Sora se había quedado sentada en el sofá con Aiko en sus brazos mientras que la niña tomaba su cena, distraída mirando hacia ella. De fondo Yamato estaba entretenido con el ordenador. Al final habían decidido pedir la cena y él había quedado en encargarse de ello mientras tanto, escogiendo lo que Sora le había dicho que quería y pensando qué le apetecía a él.

\- ¿Qué tal anoche vosotros dos solos? – la voz de ella lo distrajo.

\- Perfectamente – contestó desde la mesa levantando la vista hacia ella-. Tuve entretenimiento, alguien tenía ganas de jugar.

\- ¿No te dejó dormir?

\- Sí, sí, tranquila. Si tardé yo más en dormirme yo solo que ella – terminó de pedir la cena, bajando la tapa y acercándose-. Luego me desperté y estaba ya despierta, creo que debía de tener hambre, pero justo llegaste tú.

\- ¿Así que te has portado así de bien? – bajó la vista hacia la niña, dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba comiendo, sino que mirándola fijamente-. ¿No quieres más?

Esperó unos segundos más antes de colocarse bien la ropa, poniéndose en pie para ir hacia el rubio y tenderle a la pequeña.

\- ¿Quieres echarla tú?

\- ¿Cuándo no? – sonrió, asintiendo para cogerla-. Tú vete a ponerte el pijama de una vez…

Bajó al cabo de un rato habiéndose tomado con calma el cambiarse. Estaba más cansada de lo que pensaba admitir, pero… tal y como habían dejado las cosas la noche anterior antes de que ella tuviera que salir corriendo, no le parecía demasiado buena idea irse a la cama. Se giró cuando sintió la puerta de la habitación de Aiko cerrarse, viendo como el rubio se acercaba hacia ella.

\- Se ha quedado dormida nada más posarla en la cuna… Seguro que esos dos terremotos de sus primos la han estresado – dijo mientras que caminaba.

\- Pobrecitos – sonrió, quedándose apoyada en la mesa de espaldas, esperándolo-. ¿Qué has pedido para ti?

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

\- ¿Lo de siempre también? – se rio, levantando la vista hacia él cuando se quedó frente a ella.

\- Tienes cara de estar agotada, Sora – posando una mano en su cintura, con la otra le retiró un mechón de cabello tras una oreja.

\- Puedo sobrevivir – asintió-. Y… creo que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente todavía – posó las manos en el pecho de él, subiéndolas lentamente hasta dejarlas en sus hombros-. ¿No te lo parece?

Arqueó una ceja observándola sin decir nada. Evidentemente que sabía a lo que refería, pero quizás no fuera el mejor de los momentos, no después del día que había tenido ella. A pesar de todo, no podía evitar que su cabeza quisiera darle la razón a ella y seguirle la corriente cuando notó como tiraba de él para acercárselo.

\- Sora – dijo con un hilo de voz, haciendo acopio de fuerza de voluntad-. Estás agotada… Yo te prometo que puedo esperar.

\- Pero… - confusa, protestó

\- No, nada de peros… Además, la cena tiene que estar al llegar y… ¿Has comido algo en toda la tarde? Claro que no, si nos conoceremos ya…

\- Podemos cenar y luego retomar las cosas donde las dejamos – insistió, cerrando sus brazos tras su cuello de tal forma que se quedó pegada a él.

Sabía por lo que lo estaba haciendo… Sabía que lo hacía por él, no porque en aquel momento pudiera apetecerle algo más que meterse en la cama y no precisamente para lo que insinuaba. Apreciaba sus intenciones pero, realmente, como acababa de decirle, después de tanto tiempo esperando, prefería que las cosas fueran de otra forma. Se inclinó lo suficiente para poder dedicarle un beso, mucho más suave de lo que cabría esperar con el tema que estaban tratando, dejando su frente apoyada sobre la de ella cuando se separó.

\- Lo primero vamos a cenar y luego ya veremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin saber muy bien cómo tomárselo prefirió asentir y no insistir con el tema en ese momento. Contaba con que tal y cómo los había interrumpido Mimi estaría esperando poder quedarse solo con ella para poder continuar, lo que no esperaba era aquello.

\- Vete a sentarte tranquilamente, ya termino de dejarlo todo listo para cuando llegue la cena.

Acabó por hacerle caso optó por irse directa al sofá, agradeciendo la comodidad de los cojines como apoyo, notando todo el cansancio del día hacer mella en ella sin que pudiera evitarlo. Cuando Yamato volvió a acercarse a ella para decirle que ya estaba todo preparado y que la cena estaba lista no pudo más que sonreír al ver cómo se había quedado dormida abrazada a uno de los cojines.

Casi con pena por tener que despertarla, habiéndose cuenta de lo callada que se había quedado prácticamente desde que se había sentado, se limitó a esbozar una ligera sonrisa antes de inclinase hacia ella y hablarle suavemente para no asustarla.

\- Yo que tú me iría despertado porque he pedido postre y como no des señales de vida me lo voy a comer yo solo…


	30. Playa

Yamato sonrió divertido al darse cuenta de que Sora se había vuelto a quedar completamente dormida nada más sentarse en la cama. Había entrado al baño a lavarse los dientes cuando había salido ella y cuando se había querido dar cuenta se había dormido. No podía culparla, había pasado un día de perros y no es que la noche anterior se hubiera ido en el mejor de los momentos.

Se acercó hacia ella para echarle por encima la sábana, notando como había refrescado algo el clima por las noches por fin. Aprovechó para observarla detenidamente. No le gustaba que intentase forzar las cosas entre ambos como si se tratara de una obligación. Y sabía que no iba a poder convencerla de que se tomara las cosas de otra forma.

Llevaban meses en aquella situación, ¿qué problema iba a tener él por esperar algo más? Él prefería esperar a saber que ella lo estaba haciendo casi que por obligación. Odiaba esa idea. Era lo único que lo mantenía firme en su posición de esperar. Hacía tiempo que hubiera podido aprovechar y acabar con su propio problema. Ella misma le había dicho que siguiera muchas veces y, posiblemente, en otro tiempo sí que hubiera sido así. Pero no con ella. Esperaba sinceramente que aquello no terminara afectándoles más de la cuenta porque no estaba seguro de ser capaz de manejar aquellos de la forma más correcta.

Se acercó hacia la luz de la habitación para poder apagarla, acercándose a su lado y sentándose en la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Sora. No tenía sueño, pero estaba cansado del día y el frescor de las sábanas contra su cuerpo le resultaba agradable. Echó los brazos hacia atrás, usándolos de apoyo mientras que pensaba en el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, ahora que había tenido tiempo para reposarlo se había dado cuenta de que todo aquello no era más que recuerdos de épocas pasadas de cuando no eran más que unos críos.

Había tantos de situaciones de aquella época que ni siquiera era capaz de escoger una con la que poder quedarse. Especialmente porque estaban ambos muy ocupados jugando a que realmente no estaban interesados el uno en el otro y sus propias hormonas solían pasarles malas pasadas.

* * *

_2006_

* * *

_\- ¿A la playa? – la cara de Yamato no tuvo precio._

_\- Sí… Mimi se va dentro de nada y se la ha ocurrido que podemos ir a pasar este 1 de agosto a la playa todos._

_\- ¿Todos?_

_\- Hombre, no sé si vamos a poder estar el grupo completo, pero la intención es que sí. No sé por qué pones esas caras me parece una muy buena idea._

_\- Takeru, sabes que no me gusta ir a la playa._

_\- ¿Tampoco te vale ir a la playa?_

_\- No, no me vale porque me quemo entero con solo pisarla – puso los ojos en blanco._

_\- Eres un agonías. Te echas protector solar y fin del problema…_

_Yamato negó con la cabeza. Daba igual lo que hiciera, siempre que le daba el sol más de la cuenta acababa quemándose hiciera lo que hiciera. Aunque la otra opción no le gustaba demasiado, nunca se había perdido una de esas reuniones…_

_\- Hola – una tercera voz hizo que el mayor de los dos hermanos diera un respingo-. ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? – Sora sonrió amablemente._

_\- Sacando al cascarrabias a que le dé el aire – contestó Takeru por él-. Le estaba contando lo de la playa, pero aquí lo tienes poniendo cara de haber chupado un limón._

_\- Ya te he dicho que me quemo entero – repitió resignado antes de mirar hacia ella-. Hola…_

_\- Es verdad – arrugó la nariz en una ligera mueca-. Bueno pero… puedes venir más tarde, ¿no? Nosotros seguramente quedemos temprano para comer allí pero tú puedes venir cuando no pegue tanto o… buscamos un sitio donde haya sombra… No te lo puedes perder._

_Se quedó mirando hacia ella mientras que hablaba. Se le ocurrían muchos motivos por los que de verdad no tenía mucha intención de ir a la playa. Casi tantos como motivos para ir, pero lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era que no se le daba demasiado que bien decirle que no a Sora._

_\- Ya veré cómo lo hago – acabó por decir-. Si no voy Mimi es capaz de venir a buscarme donde sea que me he escondido y llevarme a rastras._

_Se echó a reír con sus palabras a sabiendas de que eran totalmente ciertas. Mimi era más que capaz de ir a por él y llevarlo a rastras a la playa. El sonido de la voz de su madre llamándola desde lejos atrajo la atencion de Sora, haciendo que girase la cabeza._

_\- Tengo que irme… ¿os veo entonces el día 1? – esperó a verlos asentir antes de despedirse con ellos con un gesto antes de echar a correr hacia Toshiko._

_Yamato, sin darse cuenta de que su hermano no le quitaba la vista de encima, siguió a Sora con la mirada hasta que la perdió entre la gente. Solo la risa de Takeru consiguió devolverlo a la realidad._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- ¿Qué de qué?_

_\- No empecemos, Takeru… No empecemos… _

_Mimi se había echado en la toalla al lado de su amiga, riéndose del drama que tenía Taichi con Hikari. Al parecer el mayor de los Yagami acababa de descubrir que su hermana había cumplido los quince años y que también estaba en su derecho de usar ropa de baño en la playa._

_\- Deja de montar el drama, pesado – Sora se apoyó en sus codos, quedándose así mirando hacia ellos-. Y haz el favor de dejar a tu hermana en paz. _

_\- Pero…_

_\- Nada de peros – negó con la cabeza-. Ven Hikari, mándalo a paseo por pesado. O mejor, vete a jugar con Daisuke y Ken a la orilla, que estaban con la pelota._

_\- Es verdad, deberías de irte a vigilar que a Daisuke no se le ocurra mirar hacia aquí y ofenda el honor de tu hermanita pequeña… - Mimi se unió a los comentarios de Sora teniendo que echarse a reír ante la cara que puso él._

_\- Venga, deja de montar el drama y déjala en paz, que estamos en la playa…_

_\- Es un pesado – yendo a sentarse con ellas Hikari se quedó cruzada de brazos-. ¿Y a ellas qué? ¿No te pones paranoico con ellas? ¿O precisamente me riñes a mí porque es lo mismo que estás haciendo tú con ellas?_

_El color rojizo que subió rápidamente a la cara de Taichi provocó que la risa de las otras dos empeorase justo antes de ver cómo se alejaba protestando por lo bajo hacia donde estaban los demás jugando con la pelota cerca de la orilla._

_\- Que conste que me esperaba que protestase diciendo que es tú al menos eres pequeña – Mimi giró la cabeza hacia ella-. ¿Quién falta?_

_\- Pues Takeru no ha llegado…_

_\- No ha llegado porque el repelente de su hermano no se ha dignado a aparecer…_

_\- A mí me dijo que iba a venir – encogiéndose de hombros, Sora se metió en la conversación-. Solo que igual venían más tarde porque no se quería quemar._

_\- ¿Te dijo… a ti… que iba a venir? – sonriendo, divertida, giró la cabeza hacia su amiga._

_Abrió la boca para contestar, decidiendo que era mucho mejor no hacerlo y simplemente limitarse a volver a echar del todo sobre la toalla y cerrar los ojos. Llevaba las de perder en esa conversación dijera lo que dijera, de manera que prefería ni siquiera intentarlo._

_Sin darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, un rato más tarde, al sentir movimiento a su lado, abrió los ojos lentamente. El movimiento que había sentido era Hikari alejándose, seguramente escapándose de su hermano otra vez. Entreabrió los ojos lentamente para adaptarlos a la luz no tardando en ver el motivo por el que la pequeña de los Yagami se alejaba, reconociendo con facilidad a Takeru junto con el resto del grupo que se habían ido a la orilla o estaban ya en el agua._

_Se sentó, observando desde allí la escena, entretenida, saludándolo con la mano desde donde estaba sentada, aprovechando para revolver entre sus cosas y sacar agua, no tardando en ver cómo se proyectaba una sombra no muy lejos de donde estaba. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con que Yamato había llegado también y estaba dejando sus cosas en la arena._

_\- ¿Qué hora es? – le preguntó confusa viendo como daba un respingo._

_\- Van a dar las cuatro de la tarde – contestó, todavía pendiente de sus cosas-. Te dije que vendría… Simplemente tuve que esperar a que no freírme y conseguí que Takeru me hiciera caso, que él quería venir primero._

_\- No pasa nada, no te has perdido nada interesante, solo a Taichi paranoico porque su hermana pequeña está en la playa. Ahora que ya habéis llegado seguro que le entra la paranoia de nuevo – sonrió, dándose cuenta de que finalmente había acabado de dejar la toalla en el suelo._

_Se encogió de hombros, tomando asiento y dejando la vista fija en el resto, sin observar a la pelirroja de forma directa en ningún momento, como si estuviera muy ocupado con lo que pasaba más allá. Acostumbrada a aquel comportamiento suyo, acabó poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de ponerse en pie y alejarse hacia el resto caminando tranquilamente._

_Al cruzarse con Taichi por el camino, él reclamó su atención con un gesto, acercándose rápidamente hacia el rubio que todavía estaba revolviendo en su mochila, pillándolo desprevenido y pudiendo así sacudir la cabeza con el pelo completamente empapado al venir del agua._

_\- ¡Taichi! – protestó automáticamente sin necesidad de girarse para saber quién había sido._

_\- Ya era hora, ¿qué? ¿Tenías miedo de ponerte rojito? Yo no te voy a echar crema, así que ya te vas buscando quien te haga el favor…_

_\- Quítate de mi vista – protestó._

_\- No seas rancio… Venga, vente al agua con nosotros dos antes de que me arrepienta de haberte venido a buscar. Que tengo a Hikari allí y no me fio de esos…_

_\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar a tu hermana en paz? – metiéndose en la conversación, retrocedió unos pasos hasta quedarse al lado del castaño-. Y ten en cuenta que si le diera por acercarse más de la cuenta a quien tú crees es de lo mejorcito que te podría pasar para tus dolores de cabeza – girándose hacia él lo señaló con el dedo-. Y venga, deja a Yamato en paz que acaba de llegar y ya estás…_

_Cortó sus palabras al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando hacia ella de forma más directa. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para adivinar lo que estaba p asando por su cabeza antes de terminar por dar un paso hacia atrás._

_\- Ni se te pase por la cabeza…_

_\- Uy que no…_

_Yamato no pudo más que negar con la cabeza al ver como acababa de pasar a un segundo plano y los dos otros se iban alejándose de dónde estaba con Taichi persiguiendo a la pelirroja. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero prefería que fuera así._

_No necesitaba tener cerca a Sora en esas condiciones. Posiblemente fuera lo último que necesitara en su cabeza para terminar de echar humo con sus propios pensamientos que, por más que lo intentaba, se acababan escapando a su control. Y no eran buenos. Ni para él ni para su salud mental. Todos sabían más que de sobra que se quemaba con solo ver el sol, en eso no había mentido, pero que aquel no había sido el motivo por el que había saltado tan rápido…_

_Ese motivo era el más evidente, al menos para él. No se había visto en esos problemas cuando ellos habían estado juntos, ¿por qué ahora? Pues porque ahora le gustaba todavía más que entonces y las situaciones parecía que conspiraban en su contra. _

_Cuando había llegado y se había dado cuenta de que era ella la que estaba durmiendo sobre la toalla había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no aprovechar y quedarse mirando para Sora. Y esa sola idea posiblemente sirviera para no ser capaz de mirarla a la cara, o a ninguna otra parte dada la situación, en lo que quedaba de tarde. Resopló fuertemente._

* * *

También os voy a decir que le eché ayer la culpa a la página... Pero conociéndome como me conozco también existe la posibilidad de que escribiera la contestación a las review y nunca jamás le diera a guardar jajaja Eso podría ser muy, pero que muy viable. O que las haya escrito en otro capítulo... No sabéis el nivel de empanamiento que puedo gastarme en ocasiones y más como no vaya en condiciones neuronales óptimas como viene siendo el caso... Hoy os prometo que lo reviso antes de darle a subir jajaja

**AnnaBolena04:** la señora Ishida que tenía intenciones tortugosas para con su marido primero se le quedó dormida en el sofá y ahora nada más echarse en la cama se ha quedado en coma profundo. Sí, estaba ella en las perfectas condiciones para poder ponerse a hacer cositas con su rubio. Justo eso... Pobrecitos, si es que es una conspiración a nivel mundial contra ellos dos. El día que se pongan de verdad a recuperar el tiempo veo a Yamato dejando a la niña con algunos abuelos, apagando el teléfono, cerrando ventanas y fingiendo haber muerto para que nadie los vaya a molestar jajajajaa

Takeru es que es especialito y hay que quererlo de todas formas, es lo que hay. Venía en las instrucciones... Que su hermano parece haber encajado todo con mucha más madurez y sensatez que él. Que sí, que Yamato es el mayor, pero venga ya que ya sabemos todos de qué pie cojea el rubio cuando quiere...

Y aquí tenemos uno de los FB que os había avisado. Al menos su primer trocito... ¿sobrevivirá el rubio a un día en la playa o acabará huyendo del país a nado? Yo voto por lo segundo, claro. Si se quema o no mejor no apostamos, porque ya sabemos todos la respuesta a eso.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Natesgo:** no voy a negar que no me lo tuviera merecido. Especialmente porque cuando pasó eso estaba subiendo al manager todos los capítulos que tenía escritos en los que viene la maldad larga y detalladamente escrita. Así que la página vengándose así de mí no te voy a decir yo que no fuera una opción muy seria. La otra es el fallo neuronal y es más o menos igual de posible. Con decirte que me acabo de quedar un rato muy confusa pensando cuál era la derecha y cuál era la izquierda creo que te resumo bien la situación actual, ¿no?

Yo creo que el miedo que les tiene en realidad es que sabe que son nenes y quieren jugar. Tiene tres opciones: dejarse avasallar, defenderse o esconderse. Sabe que si se defiende puede hacerles daño y no quiere... Así que como la primera no se puede contemplar él sale huyendo y se esconde donde puede y luego ya pide socorro. Cuando Aiko crezca esperemos que ella lo defienda de esos seres del mal con genética Yagami en las venas.

La pobre mujer es demasiado evidente, sí jajaja Y que conste que a estas alturas yo creo que a nadie le extrañaría que Yamato hubiera dicho que venga, que le daba igual, que aprovechaban... Pero conociéndome me habría tentado que se le quedara dormida a mitad de intento y mira... Que no tengo gana de que se personifique aquí para darme una patada en el trasero - merecida - que de verdad que o me hace falta.

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** jajajajaja la página se pone en mi contra porque sabe que he hecho cosas muy malas, ¿no? Jajajaja aceptamos esa teoría. Te puedo decir ahora mismo que estás, más o menos, a unos 10 capítulos del mal. Pero que para suavizar el camino entre medias hay algunos FB. Este es uno de ellos y se extiende un poquito... Y luego hay otro que apareció en mi cabeza mientras que estaba viendo una película. De hecho me puse a gritarle por WhatsApp cuando se me encendió la neurona jajaja Un día os hablaré de mi terrible enfermedad de ser capaz de relacionar todo lo que veo con ciertos personajes y desgraciarme la vida cinéfila en cinco minutos.

Aiko cuando vaya creciendo será consciente de que igual tiene que poner un parte de reclamación por la familia en la que la han ido a meter. Que por favor, que a ver qué va a ser eso. Que si ella sale normal en medio de todos esos es que le ha tocado la lotería... Que sí, que la más normal es su madre pero también sabe ponerse especialita... La diferencia es que en comparación pues siempre queda de más normal o bien sabe disimular mucho mejor.

Jajajaja como le acabo de decir a Nat, las prioridades de que me tentase dejársela dormida a medio intento eran altas, sí. Mejor así y que la pobre mujer duerma toda la noche en paz, que si se le queda KO a medio intento ya no es que el ego se le vaya a paseo, es que se va a llorar a un rincón. Todavía veremos el día que sea ella al que quiera, que nadie interrumpa, que todo vaya bien y que el segundo cerebro - o primero, según la situación - del rubio no colabore... JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Entonces venís a por mí y me sacrificáis. Y sería totalmente justificado jajajajaja

¡Bicos grandes vecina! Voy a ver si consigo hacer algo productivo con mi vida que entre el cambio de hora y que ando algo revuelta hoy estoy raruna.


	31. Gracias

_\- ¡Hermano! – la voz de Takeru reclamó su atención llamándolo desde la orilla-. ¿Vienes o qué?_

_Conectando con la realidad de nuevo gracias a eso le hizo un gesto y, con resignación, terminó por ponerse en pie, quitándose él también la ropa de más e ir con los demás, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Taichi parecía estar a punto de coger a Sora, la cual conseguía esquivarlo al pasar por detrás de Jou, siendo entonces ellos dos quienes acabaran en el agua mientras que ella se reía._

_\- Hasta que por fin apareces, ¿qué? ¿Tienes miedo de dejarnos a todos ciegos con tu blanco nuclear? – Mimi se quedó mirando hacia él-. Me iba a enfadar mucho contigo si no llegas a aparecer… _

_\- ¿No tenías otro sitio mejor al que querer venir?_

_\- No… Estamos en verano, ¡no seas cascarrabias!_

_\- Cascarrabias se va a poner cuando se queme y le duela todo y tenga que ir papá a echarle crema._

_\- ¿Te quieres callar? – le dijo a Takeru._

_\- Eso se arregla echándose una cosa que se llama protector solar, ¿sabes lo que es? – cruzándose de brazos, Mimi empezó a reírse-. ¿Has traído? ¿Verdad?_

_\- Tenemos el que me metió mi madre, aunque creo que no va a servirle de mucho a este inútil que ni siquiera tiene en casa…_

_\- Tampoco vamos a estar tanto rato y además, quiero aprovechar el agua un rato. Ya me echo más luego – protestó agachándose para coger agua con sus manos y echársela lentamente con los brazos, repitiendo la acción para salpicar así a su hermano pequeño._

_Alejándose de él antes de que pudiera devolvérsela y decidiendo que iba a ser más ano alejarse un rato de ellos para aprovechar al menos el viaje a la playa, no tardó en sumergirse y echar a nadar tranquilamente. _

_Sora se estaba riendo al darse cuenta de lo que había conseguido al esquivar a Taichi e intentó ponerle cara de disculpa a Jou cuando esté volvió a asomar por fuera del agua, seguido del otro. Alejándose de ellos para evitar que alguno aprovechara para ir a por ella, se acercó hacia donde estaba Mimi, escuchando lo justo de la conversación que estaba teniendo con Yamato._

_\- Suena típico de él – murmuró por lo bajo casi a la vez que él se iba._

_Sin darse cuenta, mientras que los demás seguían con lo que habían estado antes de la llegada de él, se quedó observándolo en silencio. Estaba desde hacía una temporada bastante más raro de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo y no lograba entender el por qué… Al menos no del todo. _

_Se había dado cuenta hacía un par de meses, cuando había esperado a que ella y Taichi terminasen de entrenar para volver a casa. Lo había visto observándola… No era tonta, y debía de reconocer que a esas alturas quizás si que hubiera hecho por pasearse con el equipamiento de tenis con mucha más frecuencia… Pero habían llegado a un punto en el que si lo hacía parecía esquivar mirarla tan siquiera, como había pasado minutos antes, y estaba bastante confusa con todo aquello. ¿En qué quedaban?_

_No fue consciente de que se había quedado mirándolo de forma demasiado evidente. Al contrario que en otros casos, sí que era una situación nueva y mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en ella cuando había ido a preguntarle se iría…_

_\- ¿Sabes una cosa? – la voz de Taichi hizo que diera un brinco-. Eres más evidente que yo y creía que eso era complicado de superar… - poniéndose roja hasta la punta de las orejas al escuchar sus palabras, no vio venir que finalmente consiguiera darle un empujón para tirarla al agua como llevaba queriendo hacer un buen rato-. Y dame las gracias, seguro que te viene bien para refrescarte las ideas…_

_Yamato salió del agua sacudiéndose el pelo antes de hacerse hacia la gente, sin evitar pasar por donde su hermano estaba haciendo el tonto con los más pequeños del grupo poniéndole la zancadilla para que no pudiera mantener el equilibrio y volviera a caerse al agua. Se alejó riéndose mientras que lo escuchaba protestar de fondo y fue a donde había dejado la toalla con sus cosas._

_\- He dicho que no te hablo._

_Fue lo primero que escuchó al llegar, viendo como a modo de respuesta de las palabras de Sora Taichi no podía más que echarse a reír, dejándose caer hacia atrás en la toalla. _

_\- ¿Estás bien? – arqueó una ceja al fijarse en Koushiro y la cara que tenía puesta-. ¿Te ha dado una insolación o qué? – al no obtener respuesta fue a sentarse en su toalla-. ¿Y a este qué le pasa?_

_\- Mimi – todavía riéndose, Taichi fue quien contestó-. ¿Te has arrugado ya bien? ¿Pensabas escaparte del país a nado?_

_\- ¿Qué? Me gusta nadar… - puso los ojos en blanco-. Pero tranquilo, ya estoy aquí para que no me eches de menos…_

_\- Pues… Yo me iba – se puso en pie, acercándose hacia Koushiro, levantándolo de dónde estaba-. Tengo hambre. ¿Queréis algo? ¿Si te traigo un helado me hablas de nuevo? ¿Eh? ¿No me haces caso? Vale, vale… - tirando del brazo del pelirrojo que estaba a su lado echó a andar dejando solos a los otros dos._

_Yamato pudo ver como Sora se dignaba finamente a mirar hacia Taichi cuando se alejaba, pero que lo hacía entrecerrando los ojos, especialmente cuando volvió corriendo hasta dónde estaban._

_\- La cartera… - murmuró por lo bajo antes de detenerse al lado de Yamato-. Has estado nadando todo el rato normal, ¿a que sí?_

_\- ¿Eh?_

_\- Te has quemado ya en los hombros. Espera, tengo el protector de Hikari que es más alto que el mío… Seguro que te vale – volviendo a agacharse hacia su mochila, sacando de ella el bote y tirándoselo a la toalla a la pelirroja-. Que no se diga que no te cuido, ¿eh?_

_Sin decir nada más simplemente se incorporó, ahora sí, saliendo corriendo para alcanzar a Koushiro._

_Los ojos de Sora se posaron automáticamente encima del objeto que acababa de lanzarle el castaño, prácticamente como si no fuera capaz de entender por qué se lo tiraba a ella si estaba claro que el que se había quemado ya era Yamato. En realidad, no quería entenderlo, y estaba centrando toda su atención es disimular la cara de terror que acababa de poner._

_Intentó disimular cuando miró hacia los lados en busca de algún otro miembro del grupo que estuviera cerca sin encontrarlo… Y tampoco estaba demasiado segura de que alguien fuera a socorrerla en esa situación, no viendo el panorama. _

_Yamato había agradecido el ofrecimiento de Taichi cuando había empezado a buscar el protector, sin darse cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba haciendo, no hasta que pudo fijarse en dónde había ido a parar el protector solar, intentando no reflejar ningún tipo de reacción en su cara. Maldiciendo por lo bajo la gracia de turno de su amigo, alargó la mano para cogerlo._

_\- Al menos tiene buenas ideas de vez en cuando – dijo refiriéndose a haberle dejado el de Hikari, sin llegar a coger el bote habiéndolo hecho ya Sora._

_\- Es que… Estás bastante rojo – le dijo intentando aparentar normalidad._

_Era lo lógico y normal. Él solo no iba a llegar bien y era lo que cualquier persona normal haría sin montar un drama… Sora se tenía a sí misma por una persona con la coherencia suficiente para sobrevivir a aquello, o al menos para intentarlo. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas se puso en pie para acercarse hasta él._

_Empezando a dudar de que aquello no fuera una de las traiciones de su cabeza, cuando vio como ella se ponía en pie prácticamente tuvo que concentrarse para ser capaz de respirar y más cuando la sintió ponerse tras él. Se había quedado completamente congelado, el pánico lo recorría por completo. Estaba seguro de que aquello se podía considerar como un factor de riesgo para un colapso nervioso._

_\- Como nunca vengo a la playa no teníamos en casa – consiguió decir por fin._

_\- Pues deberías de echarte normalmente incluso aunque no sea para venir aquí – le dijo, agradeciendo la distracción._

_Diciéndose a sí misma que no era más que una tontería echó finalmente la crema sobre la espalda de Yamato, necesitando volver a convencerse de que era algo totalmente normal y que no pasaba nada por ello para acabar empezando a extenderla. Tragó saliva, buscando que no le temblase el pulso._

_Yamato cerró los ojos, intentando en parte tranquilizarse, en parte disfrutando del fresco contacto de las manos de ella con la crema sobre las zonas de la espalda que se le habían quemado. Intentaba convencerse de que podía sobrevivir a aquello, que era algo completamente normal y que tenían una edad más que razonable para no entrar en combustión espontánea porque ella estuviera haciendo aquello. El problema era que la práctica era mucho más completa que la teoría. Y sin duda, parte del problema estaba seguro que derivaba en la edad… Como todos los demás que tenía relacionados con ella. _

_Parpadeó, confuso siendo capaz de notar cómo le temblaron las manos a Sora al moverlas ligeramente de lugar tras haber cogido algo más del protector solar. Por algún motivo, aquello lo relajó poco a poco hasta ser capaz de girarse cuando terminó._

_\- Gracias – dijo sonriéndole, cogiendo el bote de las manos de ella._

_\- De nada – imitó su gesto-. A ver luego sino quien te aguanta si te nos quemas y vas mudando de piel por el camino._

_\- Tampoco hay garantías de que vaya a librarme – comentó de forma distraída._

_Viendo como se empezaba a reír a su costa mientras que se frotaba las manos para quitarse los restos, casi sin pensar demasiado en sus acciones porque sino estaba seguro que no se atrevería, se dio cuenta de que se había manchado él también al coger el bote._

_\- Espera, creo que tienes aquí algo – reclamó así su atención cuando se alejaba._

_\- ¿Hm?_

_Sin tener tiempo de reaccionar ella, Yamato alargó la mano, alcanzándola con la crema que le quedaba en la mejilla, dejándole así una marca._

_\- ¡Eh! – protestó rápidamente dándole un manotazo al aire-. ¡Para encima que te la echo!_

_\- Espera, espera… Que tienes en otro lado también – riéndose, hizo lo mismo consiguiendo alcanzarla en el otro lado._

_\- ¡Yamato! – protestó uniéndose a su risa-. Eres un payaso…_

_Se giró del todo, observándola entretenido mientras que fingía molestia al tener que limpiarse la crema, sin poder evitar coger algo más y terminar por acertarle con ella en la punta de la nariz, dedicándole la más encantadora de sus sonrisas cuando ella entrecerró los ojos mirándolo mal. _

_\- Muy guapa – comentó por fin justo cuando una gota cayó en su frente haciéndolo arrugar el ceño._

_\- ¿Qué? – confusa, se quedó mirando hacia él._

_\- Creo que me acaba de caer una gota... ¡Otra! _

_\- ¿Qué dices? Si está hac… ¡Me ha caído también a mí!_

_Empezando a arreciar sobre toda la playa una tromba de agua apareció como salida de la nada provocando que la gente echara a correr empezando a recoger sus cosas con rapidez. Cruzando una mirada entre ambos y luego a su alrededor buscando a los demás, no tardaron en recoger lo que más a mano tuvieran para echar a correr en busca de refugio._

_\- Pero… con el sol que estaba haciendo… - murmuró confusa Sora al detenerse bajo uno de los salientes del paseo._

_\- ¿Ves a mi hermano?_

_\- Pues… No, pero estará con Hikari o Daisuke, supongo… - echando un vistazo a su alrededor, no llegó a ver a nadie._

_Al quedar resguardados se les cortaba parte de la vista del paseo, teniendo que pegarse contra el muro debido a la intensidad de la lluvia. Una cortina de agua salida de la nada había conseguido estropear la tarde. Sora buscó con la mirada las cosas que habían quedado tiradas en la arena, chasqueando la lengua._

_\- Tendría que haber cogido mi mochila… Total, ya estaba mojada de antes… Toda mi ropa estaba ahí._

_A lo mejor para en anda y es solo un chaparrón de verano – le dijo, dándose cuenta de que él también había dejado su toalla allí pero que al menos había sido capaz de coger su mochila._

_Arrugó ligeramente el gesto. No le hacía gracia haber perdido de vista a su hermano, incluso sabiendo que estaría con los demás, le gustaba tenerlo vigilado en situaciones como aquella. Pasados unos segundos lo dio por causa perdida volviendo a posar la mirada en Sora, lo justo para darse cuenta de que había cruzado los brazos y que estaba dando un ligero escalofrío._

_Con la lluvia se podía notar como había refrescado la temperatura de forma rápida y aquellos que habían estado más tiempo al sol como ella seguramente lo estuvieran notando más. Bajó la mirada hacia su mochila, dándose cuenta de que había dejado en ella la camisa que, como casi siempre, había llevado por encima de la camisa con la que había llegado a la playa. Se agachó para revolver entre sus cosas, sacándola, y, sin decir media palabra, posarla encima de los hombros de ella._

_Sin verlo venir, dio un respingo al notar el gesto, levantando la vista hacia él, notando como automáticamente el calor comenzaba a concentrarse en su cara._

_\- Gracias… - murmuró casi sin alzar el tono de voz._

_Sin mirar de forma directa hacia ella después de su gesto, se apoyó en la pared, dejando la vista fija en algún punto aleatorio de la playa._

_\- De nada – contestó por fin._

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** Yamato el pobre no ha evolucionado desde esos años... especialmente en estas épocas de sequía de la seria, en las que anda un poquito revolucionado ya y claro, pasa lo que pasa jajajajaja Pobrecito, si es que hasta su cabeza le saca recuerdos en los que ya estaba sufriendo porque no sabía dónde meter la cabeza sin morirse en el intento de solo pensar en la pelirroja.

Debo decir que esta parte del fb ha sido una de mis favoritas. Posiblemente por las partes de Taichi lanzando puñales en todas las direcciones y liándola de la mejor de las formas jajaja Es la parte que les falta a esos dos para forzar un poquito las cosas de la forma más entretenida posible. Y ellos dos que son unos cuquis, claro, pero eso viene siendo lo de siempre.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Natesgo:** lo de Yamato y la excusa de que se quema es la más triste de la historia de todas las excusas... Pero sí, el pobre hombre ha tenido suerte de que le haya llovido al final porque aunque le hayan echado crema seguro que se habría vuelto a casa mucho más rojo que un cangrejo el pobrecito jajajaja Yo solía ser como él, pero debo de haberme acostumbrado a hacer de lagartija y ahora no me quemo tantísimo como antes.

El pesado de su hermano estaba entretenido con otras cosas, era el menos de sus problemas en esa situación, tranquila jajajaja Nada, nada, la tregua cuando les toque. Por el momento los dejo hacer el adorable en el pasado ya que nunca me meteré a escribir una historia en esa época porque soy capaz de acabar contradiciéndome aquí, así que aprovecho y hago FB xD

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** pues si te ha dado la vida el trocito anterior, este supongo que te habrá ido bien, ¿no? Jajajaja Hay capítulos que tardó un montón de tiempo en escribirlos porque escribo y fangirleo mientras voy haciéndolo y claro, al final me tiró una tarde entera para hacer uno solo. Pero claro, es que como para no fangirlear. Este capítulo tiene todos mis elementos favoritos metidos por el medio, incluído Taichi tocando las narices jajaja

Supongo que ha colado porque son muchos años conociéndolo y sabe los dramas que tiene con el quemarse. Debe de haberlo visto quemadito unas cuantas veces como para no malpensar tanto en que quizás el problema no fuera el sol, sino tener a cierta pelirroja en bikini cerca y no saber dónde meterse. Casi que hasta creo que Yamato lo dijo en serio lo de quemarse, pero ya siendo consciente de que el verdadero motivo era otro.

Jajajajaja que quiere conocer al pelirrojito me dice... No lo sé, no lo sé. Todo será lo mala que sea capaz de ser. Porque para llegar a esos extremos cosas muy malosas tendría que estar pensando y no sé yo si habré sido taaaaaaaaaan mala o solo me dais mala fama cof cof cof O igual puede que por dónde yo vaya escribiendo ya hayan pasado las arenas movedizas... Todo habrá que verlo con el tiempo jajaja

Y no me tires cosas a la cabeza, vecina, que estoy malita y hoy he faltado hasta el trabajo. Con eso te lo digo todo... Por el momento disfruta de este FB y del que viene dentro de un par de capis que ese sí que es maravilloso jajajaja ¡Bicos grandes!


	32. Jugando a las muñecas

Sora estaba sentada en el estudio terminando de hacer algunos dibujos. Había decidido centrar toda su atención en nuevos proyectos de cara a las siguientes temporadas. Las nuevas ideas y nuevos trabajos siempre conseguían hacerla olvidarse de todo lo demás y, con la racha que estaba teniendo últimamente en lo que personalmente se trataba, era mejor que se centrara en su trabajo.

Sonrió al observar el boceto terminado, satisfecha con su trabajo. Había pensado en que podía intentar fusionar algo de sus proyectos más actuales con parte de su trabajo de otros años intentando llevar la influencia de los kimonos a algunos vestidos de noche. Y el resultado le había gustado bastante.

\- ¡Eh! – protestó Haru entrando -. ¿Dónde está la niña?

\- Con su padre… Yamato hoy tenía la tarde libre así que se han ido a pasearse por ahí.

\- Bah… ¿los del programa espacial nunca trabajan o qué?

Caminó hacia la pelirroja, deteniéndose unos segundos a su lado para observar el papel que tenía frente a ella y dándose cuenta de que era algo nuevo. A pesar de ser la socia de Sora, había muchas veces que ella trabaja simplemente en las ideas que se le iban ocurriendo hasta que consideraba que estaban listas para ver la luz o simplemente las guardaba porque "no merecían la pena".

\- ¿No estarás buscando todavía qué ponerte para la boda, verdad? – levantó la vista hacia ella.

\- No me pegues… pero todavía no tengo qué ponerme – sonrió a modo de disculpa antes de alzar ambas manos en señal de paz-. Estaba esperando a que mi cuerpo volviera algo más a la normalidad para no tener que andar arreglándolo. ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¡Sora! ¡Pero cómo puede ser! – negó con la cabeza-. Si tú ya estás más que perfectamente y está muy cerca ya todo… ¿Voy a tener que llevarte de la oreja a mirar vestidos? Porque a no ser que tengas algo a medio hacer no te va a dar tiempo a hacerte algo tú… Y nos conocemos, seguro que no tienes nada guardado en el armario ya desde hace tiempo.

\- Tranquila, tú no te preocupes, que me las arreglaré a tiempo. ¿Tienes ya todo listo para el viaje a Kioto?

\- Eso, cámbiame de tema – tomó asiento encima de la mesa, cruzándose de brazos-. Menos mal que una siempre piensa en todo…

Levantó la vista hacia Haru sin entender muy bien de lo que le estaba hablando, especialmente con la vio empezar a sonreír de una forma delatadora mientras que guardaba silencio intentando hacerse la interesante unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué estás tramando?

\- Tranquila, estoy bastante estresada con todos los preparativos como para haberte hecho yo algo… a ti – recalcó especialmente aquellas palabras, terminando por empezar a revolver en su bolso hasta sacar un pequeño paquetito.

\- ¿Y eso? – confusa, alargó las manos para cogerlo cuando se lo tendió.

\- Diré que no es mi culpa… Que son cosas que te pasan por dejarme con la niña y claro… Da la casualidad de que tengo con quien conspirar en casa para hacer estas cosas.

Confusa, bajó la vista hacia el paquete, empezando a abrirlo con cuidado. Lo primero que pudo ver fue un trozo de tela de color azulado que asomó, haciendo que acelerase sus movimientos. Ella esa tela la conocía… pero… ¿cómo se las habías arreglado Haru si los proveedores únicamente habían traído las muestras hacía poco tiempo? Consiguió terminar de desenvolverlo, encontrándose en sus manos con un pequeño vestido.

El diseño de la tela que ella había entregado hacía meses en forma de papel había llegado en sus manos ahora en forma de una prenda del tamaño perfecto para su niña. De fondo azul claro, los dibujos de pequeñas flores aparecían de vez en cuando en tonos vivos y llamativos, tal cual había copiado ella de los meses que había pasado en Tanegashima.

\- ¿Pensabas que no iba a asegurarme de que Aiko no sea la más guapa de la fiesta? Y creo que ya tengo controlado cuál es el azul que le queda bien a la niña. Es tan sencillo como fijarse en el número de veces que se da contra las esquinas la pobrecita de Kaori los días que te viene a buscar Yamato por aquí…

Intentando no echarse a reír directamente, centró su atención en el vestido, sonriendo cada vez más. No se le habría imaginado a lo que dedicaba su amiga el tiempo libre, pero, sin duda, era una de las cosas más bonitas que había visto en mucho tiempo.

\- Va a estar preciosa…

\- Ya te digo yo que sí – sonrió delatadoramente-. ¿Qué? Había que probárselo para saber si le quedaba bien…

\- ¿Has estado jugando a las muñecas con Aiko?

\- Culpable – amplió aún más su sonrisa-. Y culpable también de que te haya cambiado la cara de lechuga que traías antes. ¿Te gusta?

Volvió a bajar la vista hacia la prenda para finalmente ponerse en pie para quedar a la altura de ella y poder abrazarla a modo de agradecimiento.

\- ¿Cómo narices conseguiste la tela?

\- Pues… yo ya sabía que te la iban a traer para que la vieras – confesó finalmente-. Así que les pedí que si por favor podían traer un trozo más grande de esta… Es lo que estaba trapicheando con ellos el día de la reunión…

\- Muy bonito… Ahora consigues ocultarme las cosas delante de mis propias narices…

\- Digamos que eso de que hayas estado de baja por el parto y luego con Aiko por aquí me ha dejado hacer lo que me ha venido en gana todo este tiempo, sí… Cuando se lo pruebes quiero una foto, ¿eh?

\- ¿No se supone que ya se lo has probado? – sonrió, divertida.

\- Bueno, pero es para que la vea Andrew también…

\- Ya, como si él no la hubiera visto ya – se echó a reír, empezando a doblar con cuidado de nuevo el vestido-. En realidad… No has podido acertar más. Total, ya que es clavadita a él que lo sea en todo los aspectos…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – arqueó una ceja-. ¡Ja! ¿Van a ir a juego ahora?

\- Sí, creo que sí. Por lo que tengo visto por casa, diría que esto es más o menos del mismo color de la ropa que va a llevar él…

\- ¿Y te parece normal? La diseñadora eres tú y eres la última en tener qué ponerte… Eso te lo voy a arreglar yo en cuanto nos quedemos solas en Kioto.

\- ¿No me digas?

\- Sí y como soy la novia te tienes que poner lo que yo te diga… Ah, se siente. No haberte metido en todo este jaleo… ¿No queríais que me dejara de tonterías? Pues toma boda.

Echándose a reír abiertamente se sentó al lado de Haru. Sin duda, como ella decía, había acabado rápidamente con su cara de lechuga", y lo había hecho con demasiada facilidad.

\- Y sí, ya lo tengo todo preparado para irnos a Kioto, tranquila. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo os vais a arreglar?

\- Pues he tenido que decirle a mi padre como tres o cuatro veces que no hace falta que me hagan ellos de niñeros, que Yamato se encarga de la niña y creo que está algo enfadado… Ya sabes, la pelea de siempre por ver quién se la queda.

\- ¿Yamato con la niña? ¿Se arreglará?

\- ¿Pones en duda las habilidades de un astronauta que ha estado dos veces en un planeta que solo él y otros cuatro han pisado alguna vez? – se notó en el tono de su voz que estaba bromeando con el tema-. Sobrevivirá. En casa siempre que tiene un rato se encarga él de ella… Por el momento de lo único que no se ha ocupado es de darle de comer, por motivos más que obvios, pero creo que puede sobrevivir a ello… - hizo una pausa antes de mirar hacia Haru de reojo-. Y los digimon se quedan con él, que me quedo más tranquila.

Un carraspeo no tardó en poder escucharse detrás de ellas, haciendo que se girasen lo justo para ver que en la puerta del despacho estaba precisamente aquel de quien estaban hablando. La única respuesta que pudieron dar ellas fue echarse a reír.

\- Sí, claro, ahora… - cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho-. ¿Así se supone que trabajáis vosotras dos?

\- Sí, suele ser la dinámica de todos los días – asintió la pelirroja, acercándose hacia él-. ¿Aiko?

\- Pues… verás. Como no tenía nada mejor qué hacer se me ocurrió ir a buscar a mi padre al trabajo y… No solo me encontré con que mi madre había tenido la misma idea sino que se las arreglaron para convencerme para que viniera a buscarte para poder cenar tranquilamente fuera nosotros dos…

\- ¿Tus padres te han robado a la niña? – divertida, se quedó mirando hacia él.

\- Sí, eso es justa y exactamente lo que han hecho. Que cuando terminemos de cenar les avisemos…

\- ¿Puedo llamar a tu hermano para decirle que si le parece normal que sus padres me secuestren a la niña para irse a pasearla los dos juntos? – empezando a reírse finalmente se quedó mirando hacia Haru-. Mira, que te enseño un regalo que nos ha hecho Haru hoy… Bueno, a nosotros no… Pero ya verás.

Yendo hacia la mesa donde había dejado el vestido, se fijó en como Haru saludaba al rubio con un gesto de la mano, intentando no reírse demasiado de la conversación que acababa de presenciar.

\- ¿Ya estás consintiendo tú también a la niña?

\- Claro que sí, ¿cómo no voy a hacerlo? Con lo buena que es colabora a la perfección con estas cosas. Seguro que tú no te dejas tanto – le dijo a Yamato divertida, volviendo a quedarse sentada sobre la mesa solo que ahora mirando hacia ellos, atenta.

\- ¿Yo? Yo te hago de modelo cuando quieras – intentando sonar serio y no reírse, guiñó uno de sus ojos de forma más exagerada hacia Haru antes de centrar toda su atención en lo que Sora le tendía.

La pelirroja giró la cabeza hacia su socia, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado callada de golpe y que, tal cual había hecho tantas veces años atrás, no había podido evitar ponerse roja hasta la punta de las orejas provocando que le entrara la risa a pesar de que no llegase a decir nada.

\- ¿Para Aiko? – olvidándose de la otra conversación, cogió el vestido que su esposa le tendría.

\- Sí, resulta que aquella señorita que ves ahí ha estado conspirando a mis espaldas. Primero con los proveedores de telas para que yo no supiera que ya las tenían hechas… Luego para que le trajeran un trozo de la que más le gustó para la niña… Y finalmente ha estado entretenida con Aiko cuando yo no estaba delante. Dice que ya tenemos qué ponerle para su boda.

\- Mira tú la que no quería casarse ni a bien ni a mal y me tenía amenazado en mi propia boda con que me iba a poner el ramo de sombrero como le dijera algo más – sonriendo sin poder evitarlo al imaginarse a la pequeña con aquello-. Luego no te quejes si te quedas en un segundo plano ese día porque tú sola te lo habrás buscado – le dijo a la chica.

\- Eso, tú para encima no me des ni las gracias… ¿a que le digo a Sora que se busque otro acompañante? – farfulló poniéndose en pie y acercándose hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó la pelirroja entre risas.

\- ¿Yo? A recoger, es la hora de salir y he quedado con Andrew para que me venga a buscar. Me gustaría llegar sin la espalda sin que parezca un colador…

\- Se puede vivir así, te lo digo yo que tengo bastante experiencia con la gente con la que me junto - Yamato levantó la vista del vestido de la niña para devolvérselo a Sora antes de sonreírle a Haru-. Gracias.

\- Ya, ya… Ahora – negó con la cabeza mientras que caminaba hacia la puerta.

Sora volvió a colocar bien la prenda, acercándose también hacia el escritorio y cerrando la tapa de su ordenador, dando por terminado el día de trabajo.

\- Eh, eh, tú quieta – le dijo a Haru-. ¿Os apetece venir con nosotros dos? – cruzó primero una mirada con Yamato buscando ver si la idea le parecía apropiada, viendo como giraba la cabeza él también hacia la otra chica esperando así respuesta.

\- ¿A cenar? Pues no sé, tengo que pr…

\- ¿Preguntarle a quién? – caminando hacia ella la pelirroja se acercó de nuevo con su bolso en la mano-. Si ese pobrecito de Andrew seguro que ni te protesta a nada de lo que le dices

\- Pues mira, igual que Yamato…

\- Oye, que estoy delante… - fingiendo ofensa, posó su mano en torno a la cintura de Sora.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** fue a por un helado y le tocó otro de premio, a ese nivel de merecerse un premio anda jajajaja Que ese día durmió muy feliz en su cama habiendo hecho maldades y viendo cómo esos dos se ponían de todos los colores. Que manda narices que sea él precisamente quien se tenga que meter para que dejen de hacer el zoquete.

Shhh no les des ideas que entre todos cazan a uno y a otra y los dejan encerrados un par de semanas. Eso o abren la puerta al mundo digital y les pegan una patada en el culete a los dos y cierran la puerta detrás. Y nada de volver hasta que se arreglen de una vez o creo que hasta Gabumon empieza a amenazar con morder el trasero de ambos.

Y en el presente, cuando por fin han dejado de hacer el zoquete, pues ya no tienen una nenita a la que probarle vestiditos porque sus abuelos se la han robado para darse a la fuga con ella. Si es que es todo por el bien de la niña, está claro, cofcofcof.

Me abrigo, me abrigo que está granizando jajajaja Empezamos abril con una buena granizada, sí señor... Y yo aquí pensando estos días si comprarme un chubasquero relleno de borreguillo pero dándome pereza porque "bah ya estamos en primavera"... ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** y sigo pocha, pero bueno, al menos ayer fui al trabajo como se pudo. Y la fama me la creáis vosotros, evidentemente, si yo al final siempre me acabo portando muy bien cofcof

Jajajaja lo de parva nunca lo había, pero sí, entiendo a lo que te refieres jajajajaja Es que es un caso demasiado en bandeja de ir a la playa y más con alguien como él al que evidentemente hay que echarle bien la crema sí o sí o se pasa dos días mudando de piel jajajaja Pobrecillos ellos, su adolescencia y las hormonas que conspiraban en su contra. Aunque no tanto como las neuronas de ambos, que en situaciones así podrían haberse dignado a hablar entre ellos y así empezar a arreglar las cosas de una vez. Para que sea Taichi el que acabe desquiciándose y metiéndose... Ya tiene que ser grave la cosa.

Y ahora Haru malmetiendo un poquito y apareciendo con ropita para Aiko. Si es que era solo cuestión de tiempo que empezara el goteo de diseños en exclusiva para la niña jajajaa Con esa madre, esa socia y ese futuro Sr. Haru así de entrada va a ocupar más espacio su ropa en el armario que la de sus dos padres untos jajajaja Menos mal que ella se deja que jueguen a las muñecas con ella sin protestar.

Un bico grande vecina que tengo que volverme al trabajo y estoy aquí remoloneando porque no me apetece ir T_T


	33. Cría cuervos

Andrew aceleró el paso caminando por la calle central. Conocía el lugar en el que le habían dicho que le esperarían, solían frecuentarlo bastante al quedar cerca del estudio y empezaba a saberse demasiado bien los caminos de aquella ciudad como para no depender tanto de que alguien lo dejara en la puerta.

\- Lo siento – se excusó nada más llegar.

\- ¿De dónde vienes tú ahora? ¿Eh? – entretenida, Sora giró la cabeza hacia él-. Déjame adivinar, ¿dónde te has dejado las gafas olvidadas esta vez?

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que haberme dejado las gafas olvidadas? – protestó mientras que se quitaba la chaqueta.

\- ¿Te las has dejado en casa? – Haru se unió a la pregunta.

Frunciendo el ceño, no contestó a la pregunta de ellas, aprovechando para dejar sus cosas encima de la silla que quedaba vacía y tomar asiento.

\- Dejadlo llegar al menos par de brujas – riéndose, Yamato se quedó mirando hacia él.

\- ¿Ahora te pones de su parte? Nada Sora, ya tienes con quien dejar aquí al astronauta cuando nos vayamos las dos a Kioto un par de días.

\- Claro, uno se dedica a perderse por la ciudad y el otro a perder sus gafas… No sé qué tal les va a ir juntos – se cubrió ligeramente los labios ocultado que se estaba riendo-. Te has olvidado las gafas, ¿a que sí?

\- En casa – confesó finalmente, dándose por rendido.

La contestación que obtuvo fue en forma de risa generalizada mientras que intentaba ponerse serio y poder pedir para que le trajeran algo a él también.

\- ¿Cómo os ha dado por venir aquí?

\- Pues… se me ocurrió a mí – le contestó Haru.

\- Siempre se te ocurre venir aquí – le contestó sonriendo ligeramente usando un tono que captó la atención de Sora.

\- ¿Y por qué se le tiene que ocurrir venir siempre aquí? – preguntó.

\- Que te lo diga ella, que seguro que lo sabe mejor que yo – dijo girándose lo justo para quedarse mirando hacia la castaña, ampliando más su sonrisa al ver como automáticamente se ponía roja hasta la punta de las orejas.

\- Eh, hacía tiempo que no te veía ponerte tan roja, que vas a acabar haciéndole la competencia a Yamato…

\- Eso no es justo, a mí se me nota mucho más porque soy mucho más blancucho – contestó curioso por las caras que estaba poniendo la menor de las presentes, sin hacer demasiado casi al puñal que le acababan de lanzar, pinchando ligeramente entre la costillas a la pelirroja a modo de contestación.

\- ¿Y qué más da? – dijo Haru, ignorándolos y mirando hacia otro lado, provocando que Andrew se echaba a reír directamente.

\- Lo que pasa es que aquí es dónde vinimos por primera vez los dos solos una vez que nos quedamos hasta tarde en el estudio cuando no habíais abierto– sonrió de una forma diferente a como lo había hecho hasta entonces, quedándose mirando hacia ella.

\- No, si lo cuentas, lo cuentas bien. Yo estaba trabajando y tú, para no variar te habías vuelto a olvidar las gafas y la traidora de Sora se fue corriendo del estudio para que nos quedásemos solos los dos.

\- ¿Yo? – sorprendida, se quedó mirándolos.

\- Sí, tú, si es que hasta creo que estaba Yamato metido en el asunto.

\- ¿Eh? – aquello sí que lo pilló totalmente desprevenido-. ¿Yo? ¿Cómo iba a estar yo metido en el asunto? Si de aquella lo máximo que hacía en relación a Andrew era mirarlo mal…

\- ¿Mal? – arqueó una ceja-. Eso se pasaba de mal…

Se encogió de hombros, no teniendo nada que hacer en su defensa. Andrew tenía toda la razón y no se iba a molestar tan siquiera en negarlo.

Sora, divertida por la conversación, se quedó pensativa. ¿Cuándo había sido aquello? Habían sido unas cuantas veces las que les había hecho encerronas a aquellos dos, pero no estaba del todo segura de alguna en la que hubiera estado también Yamato metido en aquello… Se quedó seria, intentando recordar. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que empezara a reírse sola.

\- Culpable – dijo entre risas-. Precisamente te mandé al estudio a buscarlas a sabiendas de que iba a estar sola Haru – todavía riéndose le guiñó el ojo a su amiga-. Eh, para que luego sea Mimi la que tiene fama de estas cosas no se me ha dado nada mal librarme del pánico escénico de vosotros dos…

\- Cállate, Sora… - Haru acabó por coger la carta que tenía delante, intentando centrarse en ella.

\- En realidad, casi que las gracias hay que dárselas a Yamato – Andrew, entretenido por las caras que estaba poniendo Haru, volvió a mirar hacia los otros dos.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué será? – contestó Sora en vez del chico, apoyándose hacia el lado en el que estaba su marido-. Gracias a que se te ocurrió venir a buscarme a LA estos dos no tuvieron más remedio que quedarse solitos unos cuantos días… Y no quiero saber a lo que se dedicaron… - intentó sonreír de forma irónica.

\- Pues a lo mismo que tú, listilla – manteniéndole la misma sonrisa, Andrew empezó a reírse finalmente a la vez que ella.

Sora recordaba perfectamente el momento del que estaba hablando. Ahora que había sido capaz de ubicarlo exactamente en el tiempo, no podía evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro simplemente ante la idea.

Sí que se había entretenido aquel día riéndose de la tontería que tenían encima Haru y Andrew con el tema de no atreverse casi ni a mirarse a la cara. Parte de ello derivada de la diferencia de edad que había entre ellas, la cual siempre había hecho dudar mucho a su amigo, teniendo miedo de que quizás ella pudiera malinterpretarlo o algo. Ella, incluso a sabiendas de aquello había pasado mucho tiempo buscando todas las formas posibles de fomentar acercamientos.

Aquella vez había sido de la forma más gratuita ya que aunque ella sí que había conspirado para que ellos dos fueran los que se quedaran solos, poco habían tenido que ver con ellos sus verdaderos motivos…. Giró la cabeza hacia Yamato, sonriendo ligeramente al evocar aquellos recuerdos en los que todavía estaban sumergidos en un tira y afloja que, en ocasiones, había puesto a prueba sus capacidades hasta laborales.

* * *

_2015_

* * *

_\- Si es que no tienes remedio…_

_Sora se rio mientras que negaba con la cabeza. Se encontraba sentada al lado de Jou y la conversación de ambos se había centrado sobre el trabajo de él y el tiempo que le acababa quitando siempre._

_\- Te dejo que te rías de mí porque me has salvado de una buena…_

_\- Bueno, oye, alguna ventaja tendríais que sacar de tener a una diseñado a mano, ¿no? – se encogió de hombros-. Ya sabes que lo hago encantada._

_\- ¿Qué haces encantada? – metiéndose en la conversación, Takeru se quedó mirando hacia ellos._

_\- ¿Cómo eres tan cotilla? – contestó Jou._

_\- Es parte de su estado natural, deberías de saberlo – Sora fijó la vista en el chico-. Le he estado ayudando con el tema de la ropa para la boda. Es más fácil si me puede llorar a mí para ver si me puedo pasar por su casa…_

_Takeru se quedó mirando hacia ellos, riéndose, entendiendo de lo que estaban hablando, asintiendo. Giró la cabeza para estudiar a su hermano desde allí unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que estaba distraído del todo hablando con Koemi y que no estaba pendiente de lo que él hacía o no._

_\- Pues me sé yo de dos que estamos todavía peor que tú – miró hacia el médico-. Que lo diga yo que…_

_\- ¿Qué digas tú el qué? – cortó sus palabras la pelirroja-. Yo que tú intentaría ir bien presentable que en esa boda va a haber mucha familia con la que pueda interesarte quedar bien – acabó por guiñarle el ojo antes de echarse a reír por la cara que acababa de poner él, más aún al ver cómo había conseguido subirle los colores._

_\- Ese me ha dolido hasta a mí, que lo sepas – echándose a reír a la vez que la pelirroja, se quedó mirando hacia Takeru, el cual parecía estar a punto de hinchar los mofletes._

\- … _Como iba diciendo, que al menos solo soy un invitado, pero el inútil de mi hermano no tiene qué ponerse aún y es el padrino de la boda – cruzándose de brazos, intentó lanzarle la peor de sus miradas._

_\- No lo intentes, cuñadito. Tus intentos de mirar mal a la gente son igual de eficaces que los de un cachorro abandonado – metiéndose en la conversación, Taichi acabó por tomar asiento al lado de Sora-. ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Quién no se ha puesto todavía guapo para el evento del año?_

_\- ¿Cómo has convencido a Koemi para que te dijera que sí? Yo de verdad que sigo necesitando que alguien me lo explique…_

_\- Pues igual que tú el día que te dignes a tomarte las cosas más en serio con quién te las tienes que tomar – sonrió irónicamente-. ¿Escuché antes de que a alguien le faltaba todavía qué ponerse?_

_\- Por lo que he escuchado a tu padrino de boda y… Takeru no sé si querrá ir a la ceremonia a este paso – contestó Jou -. Eso ya es dejar las cosas para el último momento… Me extraña de Yamato que siempre era el que más se preocupaba por esas cosas._

_\- Mi hermano lleva pasando más tiempo en ropa con el logotipo de la JAXA que sin ella… - intentando lanzar todavía peores miradas a Taichi, se centró en la conversación con los otros dos-. Os apuesto algo a que lo que le pasa es que se le ha olvidado._

_\- Bueno – Sora intentó parecer seria y no empezar a reírse de Takeru también-, ya sabes que yo todavía no estoy arrancando con los proyectos serios en el estudio y que estamos terminando de instalarnos… Pero al igual que he ayudado a Jou seguro que algo puedo hacer por vosotros._

_\- Eso ha sonado a que ya que has conseguido arreglarme a mí seguro que con ellos no lo tienes más difícil – bromeó el médico-. Oye Taichi, ¿te parece que es buena idea dejar a Koemi tanto tiempo en esa compañía?_

_\- ¿Por qué? – confuso, giró la cabeza hacia donde había dejado a Koemi con Yamato._

_\- Tranquilo, no necesita que nadie saque trapos sucios de Taichi, la pobre mujer ya tiene que estar más que acostumbrada – terminando por reírse por fin, Sora se quedó mirando hacia Taichi y la cara que acababa de poner-. Y, seguro que no es capaz de contarle ninguna desgracia que no le haya contado yo ya…_

_\- Cría cuervos…_

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** a ver, es que hay que ponerse en el lugar de esa pobre mujer. Tú imagínate estar ahí tranquilamente sentada en tu mesa de trabajo y que de repente pase un ser así o yo, que esté dando clase inocentemente y que venga un padre a recogerme a uno de los nenes pequeños y sea algo así... Pues nada, yo también me iría como a estrellarme contra alguna pared para ir mirando hacia dónde no debo.

Los abus han robado a la nenita al pobre Yamato y se han ido a hacer el adorable por ahí con ella mientras que lo dejan a él con cara de tonto y resignándose a ir a buscar a la pelirroja a ver si a ella no se la roba nadie jajaja

Y... vamos con ese FB que poco más y me tiras algo a la cabeza cuando se me ocurrió pasarte cierto link. Así que ya sabéis, reclamaciones, tomatazos o lo que sea, a Anna porque de verdad que esto ha sido por consentirla un poquito... Bueno, más bien lo que viene en los capítulos que vais a leer no tardando. Y si alguien sabe de dónde me he "basado" pues se aceptan comentarios también jajaja

¡Un besote!

**Guest Vecina:** estoy mejor sí, poco a poco he ido recuperando y hoy he sobrevivido hasta la última hora. Aunque bueno, si te digo que hemos estado sin luz toda la tarde por avería, pues nada jajaja Tampoco es que me haya pegado hoy la gran paliza de trabajo.

Haru está hiperactiva porque cada vez está más cerca su boda y está a punto de darle un par de infartos a cada vez. Así que nada mejor que jugar con Aiko a las muñecas y hacerle un vestidito para que vaya a juego con su padre por el mundo y se carguen entre los dos a alguien, cada uno por un motivo diferente y ambos en combinación. Y evidentemente, los problemas que crea Yamato por el mundo son totalmente realistas. Lo que le digo a Anna arriba, ahora vas y te cruzas a uno así en los pasillos de la biblioteca y me cuentas si te comes la estantería de economía o la de derecho. Y ahora que me acuerdo el otro día me salieron memes por instagram sobre derecho romano y me acordé de ti y empecé a reírme sola, que lo sepas xD

Podrían ir a buscar a Takeru para ir a saludarlo con Aiko a ver cuántos días les dura la paranoia.

Y sí, esos dos están bastante domesticados, aunque, en el caso de Andrew, parece que ese ya venía domesticado de serie. Vamos a verlo un poquito en el pasado de ahora en adelante, entre otras cositas cofcofcof

¡Bicos de tartaruga vecina!

PD: yo ya he salido de escribir cosas terribles del mal, que lo sepas e_e

**Beyond and Epic Night:** Hola de nuevo!

Sora se ha comido la pobre unas cuantas horas de hospital, sí. Que vale, que Yamato se ha quedado a gusto con el karma, pero la que ha pagado al final las consecuencias también ha sido la pobre Sora que no se ha movido del lado de Mimi la pobre mujer jajaja Y sí, totalmente de acuerdo. Para que sea Taichi el que se desespere y acabe haciendo algo porque sin duda esos dos lo están desquiciando es que la cosa es muy grave ya. Al menos a Takeru se le da mejor la conspiración, ya verás a lo que me refiero en próximos capítulos cofcofcof

Y síii la nenita a juego con su padre seguro que es peligroso para la salud de la pobre Sora. Ya veremos cuando los vea y se muera ella sola del fangirleo porque tiene que ser digno de ver ahí los dos.

¡Un besote grande grande!


	34. Yamato

_Yamato había quedado con su hermano pequeño en una de las esquinas de las calles principales del barrio comercial de Ginza. Era lógico haber dirigido sus pasos hacia aquella zona de la ciudad ya que si de verdad no encontraban algo apropiado para ponerse en aquel lugar, ¿dónde sino? Se apoyó en la pared de forma distraída mientras que sacaba el teléfono para entretenerse._

_\- ¿Ya has llegado? – la voz de su hermano lo devolvió a la realidad unos minutos más tarde-. ¿Tú solo? ¿Te ha traído papá?_

_\- No, ¿por qué?_

_\- ¿No te has perdido?_

_\- Qué gracioso… - puso los ojos en blanco antes de guardar el aparato y quedarse mirando hacia él-. ¿Dónde vamos? Porque si esperas que yo esté puesto al día de las tiendas que hay por aquí o no…_

_\- Tranquilo, tengo más o menos idea de dónde podemos ir – haciéndole un gesto a Yamato para que lo siguiera, echó a andar entre la gente._

* * *

_Haru salió con paso rápido de una de las salas con un montón de carpetas en las manos con la intención de entretenerse de ponerlas en orden para ser capaz ella misma de encontrar las cosas. Dirigió sus pasos a la sala de reuniones para poder ocupar así la mesa, pero justamente en ese momento vio pasar a Sora acompañada de Andrew hacia allí. Frenó sus pasos en seco, girando hacia la primera sala vacía que encontró._

_\- Haz el favor de calmarte… - murmuró por lo bajo antes de decidir que la mesa vacía que estaba viendo era un buen lugar para dejar todas las carpetas._

_Cuando terminó de agruparlas, salió en busca de aquellas que no había traído consigo mismo, frenando en seco al ver aparecer a dos caras que no formaban parte del equipo de trabajo. Tardó unos segundos en ubicarlos, resultándole ambos familiares, hasta que pudo caer en la cuenta de quiénes eran. Confusa, se acercó hasta ellos, a sabiendas de que quizás fuera la única que pudiera hacerse a la idea de quiénes eran. Solo esperaba que el calor que notaba en su cara como resultado de ir de susto en susto fuera volviendo a la normalidad._

_\- Hola… - carraspeó-. ¿Puedo ayudaros?_

_La atención del menos de ambos se centró en ella rápidamente, sonriendo. Por el contrario, cuando Yamato dejó de mirar hacia los lados sin tener ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba y fue capaz de reconocerla, alzó ambas cejas sin ser capaz de ocultar la sorpresa. Esa chica, de la cual no recordaba el nombre, era la sombra de Sora._

_\- Sí, ¿está Sora? Me dijo que nos pasáramos por aquí – tomando el control de la situación, Takeru sonrió a modo de saludo._

_\- Ahora está ocupada, creo… La he visto pasar antes a la sala de reuniones. ¿Os está esperando?_

_\- No, no la he avisado, pero me dijo que viniera cuando quisiera – asintió._

_\- Pues… Ahora vengo, voy a decírselo… - salió con paso rápido hacia la sala de reuniones._

_Takeru esperó unos segundos antes de atreverse finalmente a girarse hacia su hermano con la más neutral e inocente de sus expresiones, encontrándoselo todavía con la cara de susto que no había sido capaz de quitar desde que había reconocido a Haru._

_\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó finalmente._

_\- ¿Qué has hecho?_

_\- ¿Yo? Traerte a un sitio que conocía en Ginza donde nos podrían ayudar… ¿Pasa algo? – empezó a dejar quela sonrisa delatadora apareciera en su cara-. Antes de que me amenaces con convertirte en hijo único que sepas que se ofreció ella a ayudarnos._

_Yamato estaba demasiado en shock como para ser capaz de hilar todas las frases y todo lo que estaba pasando en orden o como para poder intentar reaccionar de alguna manera más allá de fulminar a su hermano con la mirada. ¿Aquel era el estudio de Sora? ¿Situado en pleno centro del barrio de Ginza? ¿Cómo de bien le había ido exactamente en todos estos años que no había sabido de ella? Estaba demasiado confuso como para ser capaz de entender nada._

_\- Esto es que es surrealista… - murmuró Haru por lo bajo antes de llamar a la puerta de la sala de reuniones reclamando así la atención de los dos presentes-. Siento la interrupción…_

_\- ¿Pasa algo Haru? – Sora miró hacia ella girándose._

_\- No… - fijando la vista en la pelirroja y sin atreverse a mirar más allá dónde, sin levantar la cabeza del papel con el que estaba trabajando, Andrew parecía estar demasiado concentrado como para mirar hacia ella tan siquiera-. Bueno, sí… Tienes vista…_

_\- ¿Visita? – confusa, se quedó observándola._

_\- Sí, Ta… Takeru dice que le has dicho que se pase por aquí y…_

_\- ¡Oh! ¿Ha venido al final? Espera un momento – le dijo a la chica antes de bajar la vista hacia sus papales, pensativa-. Hazme un favor. Dile que sí a lo que te diga y pídele a alguien que se encargue de ir cogiéndole las medidas, ¿de acuerdo? Yo voy ahora que quiero terminar esto._

_Bajando la cabeza hacia sus propios zapatos de forma automática cuando se dio cuenta de que Andrew levantaba la vista de su trabajo para colocarse bien las gafas, asintió a lo que la pelirroja le decía antes de salir con paso rápido de allí, cerrando tras ella._

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora jugamos a las miraditas? – Sora se echó a reír, posando la mano en la espalda de su amigo-. Que lo haga ella… vale… ¿Pero tú?_

_\- Cállate… que estás tú peor que yo – dándole un manotazo para que lo dejase en paz-. Vamos a terminar esto que tengo que ir todavía a recoger un encargo._

* * *

_\- Es que no me puedo creer que tenga un hermano tan sumamente traidor. ¿Cuándo se supone que yo he necesitado ayuda para ver lo que me ponía o no para la boda de Taichi? Sé comprarme algo perfectamente solo, simplemente lo estaba aplazando – gruñó cruzándose de brazos._

_\- No seas exagerado, estaba hablando con Jou y ella del tema y simplemente comenté que…_

_\- No, mira, cállate. No quiero saber qué es lo que has dicho o hecho… No – cortó al verlo abrir la boca de nuevo-. Ni media palabra._

_Pudo ver por el rabilo del ojo que Haru se acercaba de nuevo hacia ellos, haciendo el esfuerzo por mantener el gesto neutral y no delatarse demasiado en cuanto a intenciones de estrangular allí mismo a su hermano se trataba._

_\- Dice que me encargue yo por ahora… ¿No os importa? Lleva toda la mañana reunida con Andr… - carraspeó de nuevo recordando dónde estaba y que aquello parecía ir de temas de trabajo-, con el Sr. Evans. Cuando termine viene._

_Si la encerrona de su hermano había servido para que el humor de Yamato empeorase de repente, lo que acababa de escuchar en aquel momento no había ayudado. No le molestaba que hubiera conseguido una excusa de lo más sencilla para poder forzar un encontronazo con Sora, peor hubiera agradecido que avisara primero. Con lo delicada que estaba la situación en aquellos momentos en los que ni siquiera sabía cómo interpretar las palabras de ella o sus acciones, la sorpresa no era un buen factor. Y ahora… Sabía perfectamente a quien se estaba refiriendo la ayudante. No era demasiado bueno con los nombres, pero daba la casualidad de que ese nombre sí que se le había quedado en la cabeza._

_\- Yo que tú dejaría de reírme por lo bajo – dijo a su hermano cuando tuvo oportunidad-. Yo no soy el que va a la boda del hermano de mi pareja en cuestión de unas semanas. Avisado estás… _

_Cruzándose de brazos, de un notable mal humor a causa de los últimos acontecimientos se limitó a mira enfadado hacia la nada, sin prestar atención a nada de lo que lo rodeaba._

* * *

_\- ¿Listo? – preguntó Andrew mientras que se ponía en pie._

_\- Yo creo que sí… Si tengo algo más que modificar ya te aviso, ¿vale? – observó como asentía-. Ahora voy a ver si el visitante que tengo se está portando bien…_

_\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó mientras que empezaba a recoger sus cosas de encima de la mesa._

_\- ¿Takeru? Creo que lo conociste el día de la fiesta en mi casa… Un chico rubio…_

_\- ¿El que pretende matarme con la mirada? – arqueó ambas cejas._

_\- No… Ese es su hermano – se aguantó la risa-. Se parecen bastante, es algo más joven que nosotros. ¿No es un problema no? Ya sabes, como te da por montarte paranoias con la edad de la gente…_

_\- Sora… ¿te mando yo o te sabes el camino tú sola?_

_La risa de la pelirroja no tardó en delatar que ambos salían por fin de la sala de reuniones. Intentaba hacer comentarios mucho más sutiles cuando Haru estaba delante a sabiendas de lo mal que lo pasaba y lo roja que se ponía mientras que pensaba que nadie más se daba cuenta. Había llegado a tenerlos demasiado calados a ambos como para no saber lo que estaba pasando por ahí incluso sin que ellos fueron capaces de darse cuenta de nada. _

_\- Te veo mañana – le dijo a modo de despedida quedándose en medio del pasillo-. Aunque contando que te pasas más tiempo en Tokio que en tu casa deberías de empezar a buscarte dónde vivir aquí, ¿eh?_

_\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que me tengas más a mano para maltratarme? – se inclinó para despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla-. No gracias…_

_Riéndose, dejó que se fuera, tardando unos segundos en centrarse de nuevo._

_\- ¡Andrew! Acuérdate, ¿vale? Si tengo que hacer cualquier modificación o lo que sea ya te mando a mi ayudante para que os arregléis… - aprovechando que no creía haber nadie mirando hacia ellos le guiñó el ojo justo antes de que desapareciera tras la puerta del ascensor murmurando algo que, sin duda, prefería no escuchar._

_Yamato, quien había preferido ignorar completamente a su hermano, no había podido evitar que su atención se viera atraída por completo a un tono de voz que conocía perfectamente. La voz de Sora acercándose por el pasillo había conseguido distraerlo y que girase la cabeza lo justo para ver cómo se despedía en el pasillo. Arrugó algo más el ceño sin poder evitarlo al darse cuenta de los gestos de ella y de la forma en que se estaba comportando sin poder evitarlo. Solo cuando la vio que se giraba para echar a andar hacia donde ellos estaban fijó su mirada en la pared de enfrente._

_\- ¿Tú no sabes avisarme de cuándo vienes o qué? – fue el saludo de ella mientras que se acercaba directa hacia Takeru sin percatarse de que había llegado acompañado._

_\- Lo sé, es que surgió así, sobre la marcha – sonrió a modo de excusa-. ¿Estabas muy ocupada?_

_\- Un poco… Pero bueno, podría haberte hecho hueco de haberlo sabido y así no habrías tenido que esperar._

_\- No he tenido que esperar – señaló hacia Haru con la cabeza-. Ya se ha encargado ella de todo de maravilla, ¿a que sí?_

_\- No le digas esas cosas que se pone roja como un tomate… Gracias, ya me encargo yo Haru- alargó la mano hacia el papel que su ayudante le tendía, concentrándose unos segundos y alejándose de ellos. Fue entonces cuando al levantar la vista lo que vio delante de ella no fue la pared vacía que hubiera esperado ver, sino otra cara que conocía muy bien. Demasiado bien-. Yamato…_

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** Andrew y Yamato al final se van a hacer buenos amigos, ya verás jajaja Mucho mirarlo mal y mucho reírse el otro de todo esto, pero al final van a tener que aliarse entre ellos porque sino las otras dos les cogen demasiada delantera.

Y este capítulo en realidad no debería de considerarse como tal... Es más bien una concentración de puñales volando en todas y cada una de las direcciones sin dejar títere con cabeza. No se queda nadie sin un par de buenos puñales y, de propina, unos buenos morros por parte de Yamato porque ese estadounidense se acerca más de la cuenta a la pelirroja y a él no le hace gracia.

No aportan nada a la historia a estas alturas, pero lo que me he reído escribiendo estas cosas... Jajajajajaja Así te has quedado tú también contenta con esto. ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Beyond an Epic Night:** pues si te reías en el capi anterior este ya va prometiendo jajajajaja Yo creo que es de las cosas que más me he entretenido escribiendo, y el que viene mañana aún más. Haru la pobre aún es susceptible de que se le suban los colores que no está acostumbrada del todo a esas cosas aunque ya haya confianza. Y Yamato el pobre es que lo lleva de serie. Encantadores los dos.

Ellos dos pueden aliarse para defenderse de esas dos, pero bueno, puede que algún día Yamato se dé cuenta de por qué Andrew sí que se comportaba de forma tan cercana son Sora provocándole tantos errores neuronales y humos saliendo de la cabeza.

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** pues mira, hoy es viernes pero de verdad, porque esa tropa de odiosos ni siquiera se dignó a aparecer a la hora de clase, así que me he pasado la última hora vagueando en mi aula pegadita a la calefacción viendo como fuera caía todo el agua que tenía que caer. Es un buen plan jajaja

Andrew es la cosa más tranquila y adorable que pisa por ahí. Está totalmente tranquilo en casi todos los momentos y arrastra una buena parsimonia con él. Quizás por eso pegue tan bien con Haru, especialmente cuando le da el histerismo jajaja Mira, lo de las gafas es que me lo creo. Me acuerdo de un compañero mio de prácticas que pasó un mes con las gafas perdidas. De aquella dejábamos las cosas en taquillas, pero no teníamos una fija asignada... Y un mes más tarde, coincidió que yo metí mi mochila en dónde él aquel día y me encontré sus gafas justo el día que ya iba a la óptica a comprarlas. Así que yo de reírme de dramas de gente que no encuentra las gafas tengo un par de máster (pero de los de verdad, ¿eh? jajajaja)

Seguimos con el fb y parece que cada vez se pone más entretenido. A ver cómo acaba la cosa y si alguien acaba linchando a otro alguien porque los puñales van subiendo a nivel exponencial de tal manera que esto parece hasta competencia profesional de a ver quién ataca dónde más duele jajajaja

Vecina... si a estas alturas la que lío es tan grave como para que no haya pelirrojito yo creo que no es que me tenga que tenga que unir al programa de protección de testigos, es que la peli "El Turista" comprado con lo que tendría que hacer yo es carnaval del baratejo jajajajaja ¡Un bico grandote y dile a las tartarugas que no se me pongan agresivas que prometo pelirrojito cuando llegue el momento!

PD: no lo encuentro, jo, estuve de tarde en esa hora muerta buscándolo de nuevo. Tenía que haberlo guardado jajajaja Pero era de una de esas cuentas de "abogados enfurecidos" o cosas así que andan por las redes. Un pozo negro que se viene llamando, vamos jajaja Si lo encuentro otra vez ya te lo pondré por aquí.


	35. Una cosa más

_Parte del mal humor de él desapareció al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso ella sin poder evitarlo al verlo. Parecía que la encerrona al menos había sido para los dos y que la última persona con la que hubiera contado ella allí fuera él. Intentó relajar el gesto, disimulando todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza._

_\- Me ha dicho Takeru que te has ofrecido a ayudarnos, así que me ha traído hoy a rastras y aquí estamos – se despegó de la pared._

_\- Haru no me había dicho nada de… - dándose cuenta de que su ayudante ya no estaba, intentó concentrarse en la realidad buscando sobreponerse a la sorpresa como pudo-. No sabía que estabas tú también – sonrió a modo de disculpa._

_Un incómodo silencio se formó en el lugar, únicamente viento roto por el sonido del teléfono del menor de ambos hermanos, quien pudo cara de no entender nada en cuanto vio la pantalla del teléfono._

_\- Vengo ahora mismo, es importante – saliendo hacia el pasillo, dejó que ambos se quedasen solos._

_Sora caminó por la sala, intentando aparentar neutralidad. Sí que era cierto que ella misma había dicho que podría ayudarlos a los dos, pero no se le había ocurrido que fuera a aparecer acompañando a su hermano. Llegados al punto en el que estaban últimamente prefería estar prevenida de la posible presencia de él. Siempre le quedaba la opción de inventarse estar muy ocupada para escaquearse, pero dentro de su cabeza algo le decía que no le iba a hacer gracia la idea de dejar el asunto en manos de alguien más._

_\- Si hubierais venido primero seguro que podría haber hecho más por vosotros – habló finalmente, sonriendo el silencio._

_\- Bueno… Si te digo la verdad no estaba informado de que existiera esta opción hasta que vi aparecer a tu ayudante y la reconocí – admitió encogiéndose de hombros. No le importaba reconocer aquello, seguramente le ayudase a comportarse de forma más relajada-. Pero si vamos mal de tiempo… Ya tienes pinta de estar bastante liada con todo esto._

_La pelirroja asintió, intentan disimular la sorpresa ante esa confesión tan gratuita. No le extrañaba tampoco, y casi que hasta se podía oler ya desde el principio las intenciones del menor de los dos hermanos. Eran bastante esperables._

_\- Aunque no te voy a negar que tengo curiosidad por ver cómo la famosa diseñadora Takenouchi se desenvuelve – continuó hablando dedicándose a seguirla con la mirada por el lugar._

_\- ¿Por qué? Si no lo hago bien vas a aprovechar para corregirme tú – sonrió a sabiendas de que no la podía ver desde el ángulo en el que estaba. No iba a negar que aquella especie de tira y afloja en el que estaban sumergidos desde hacía semanas no le disgustaba ni lo más mínimo-. Supongo que en algo podré llegar a colaborar, a fin de cuentas, no es cualquiera quien se casa._

_Esbozó una sonrisa ligeramente ladeada cuando la vio girarse hacia él de nuevo, aunque le duró poco al escuchar la voz de su hermano de vuelta._

_\- Lo siento – se excusó-. Voy a tener que irme… _

_\- ¿Qué has hecho ya? _

_\- Nada, pesado. Es de… la editorial, quieren hablar conmigo en persona._

_\- ¿Editorial? ¿En serio? ¿Te han hecho caso por fin? ¿Tan mal está la situación en el país?_

_\- Qué tonto eres… - el menos de ambos puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Vienes conmigo o sabrás volver solo desde aquí?_

_\- Tranquilo, Takeru, ya te lo mando yo luego a casa de tu padre para que no se pierda – riéndose, se mantuvo en su posición._

_\- No… Tranquila, si te lo puedes quedar para ti sola no hace falta que me lo devuelvas – tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta del doble sentido que podían tener sus palabras, limitándose a mantener el gesto neutro y que ellos dos las entendieran como quisieran-. Os veo luego._

_\- Largo – fue la despedida de su hermano._

_\- Te acompaño – le dijo Sora antes de que echara a andar._

_La pelirroja, en su camino de vuelta, aprovechó para pensar en la situación en la que ella misma parecía haberse querido meter. No estaba segura de que la idea no fuera a costarle unos cuantos cabezazos más tarde, pero tampoco podía acobardarse ahora. A fin de cuentas era una adulta profesional, ¿no? Cerró la puerta tras ella cuando entró de nuevo en la sala._

_\- ¿Qué te parece el estudio? – le preguntó acercándose por fin a él, habiendo aprovechado para coger la cinta métrica con ella._

_\- Sabía que te había ido bien, pero… ¿en medio de Ginza? Eso sí que me ha sorprendido._

_\- Digamos que en el último par de años me ha ido bastante bien como para poder permitírmelo, aunque claro, seguro que las noticias de mod ano te debían de llegar fuera de planeta como para estar al día – sonrió antes de ponerse seria-. Esto seguro que se te da muy bien, pero quédate quiero y lo más recto que puedas, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Asintió, haciendo lo que ella le pedía. No se le había pasado por la cabeza llegar a aquella situación pero no se iba a quejar por la escasa cercanía a la que habían quedado, solo esperaba que su propio cerebro no lo traicionase al tenerla tan cerca, por mucho que le gustara idea de saber que lo que estaba sintiendo apoyado sobre su espalda eran las manos de la pelirroja._

_Sora apenas había tardado unos segundos en decidir que la mejor idea sería empezar a coger la medida desde la espalda. Así tendría tiempo para poder reordenarse las ideas y dejar de pensar estupideces relacionadas con estar peligrosamente cerca de Yamato. Recordaba perfectamente el día que se había acercado a ver las fotos del vestido de Koemi y que lo único que había sido capaz de hacer había sido salir corriendo. Y también recordaba como había sido capaz de no apartar la mano cuando él se había acercado en la cafetería cuando la lluvia los había acorralado. Ahora no podía echarse para atrás._

_\- Perdón – la voz de Haru la hizo saltar literalmente-. Pensé que estabas sola…_

_\- No… No pasa nada – giró la cabeza hacia ella-. ¿Pasa algo?_

_\- No… ¿puedo ocupar la mesa de la sala de reuniones? Tengo que ordenar unas carpetas y es la más grande que hay._

_\- Claro – sonrió viendo como parecía irse de nuevo-. Espera, hazme un favor, pásame la libreta que he dejado encima de esa mesa, ¿quieres?_

_La chica asintió, acercándose a coger lo que ella le había dicho dándose cuenta de que la cara de Sora estaba algo más roja de lo normal. Sabía que aquello le iba a costar que la dejara durmiendo en el felpudo un par de semanas, pero una idea cruzó su mente._

_\- ¿No te he interrumpido?_

_\- No, tranquila – sonrió alargando la mano para cogerlo._

_\- Eso suponía, porque vamos, no creo que te ocurra ponerte a coger medidas con la camiseta puesta, eso no lo hacía yo ni en primero – fijó sus ojos en Sora directamente al decir aquello y ni siquiera se molestó en disimular la inocencia de sus palabras en su comentario-. ¿Necesitas algo más?_

_La pelirroja se quedó mirando hacia ella, congelada. No fue capaz a articular palabra o a tan siquiera cambiar de posición. No lo había hecho intencionadamente, simplemente su cabeza no se había atrevido a llegar a esa conclusión. El pánico se apoderó de su cabeza dejando así a Haru la oportunidad de escapar y cerrar la puerta tras ella. _

_\- No le hagas caso, no hace falta para nada – consiguió decir finalmente dejando clavada la vista en la puerta._

_\- Tú sabrás, eres la experta aquí – se había dado cuenta perfectamente de la situación. Conocía algo a Haru mínimamente y se podía empezar a oler las intenciones poco honestas de aquel comentario. No iba a decir que tuviera nada en contra de ellas, quizás fuera un buen momento para volver a tantear el terreno._

_Arqueó una ceja con las palabras de él. Se había dado cuenta, estaba completamente segura de ello. Bien, si así estaban las cosas, no iba a ser ella la que ahora se echara para atrás. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros._

_\- Si no es molestia, yo solo lo decía por no incomodarte._

_\- En absoluto – sonrió ligeramente._

_Entretenido por la situación, intentó no delatarse demasiado con la situación. Tenía suficiente confianza en sí mismo y en su aspecto como para ser capaz de llevarlo a su terreno. Agradecía haber recuperado sus costumbres de salir a correr por las mañanas en aquel momento, aunque hubiera sido por motivos ajenos a él. Se retiró la prenda sin tener cuidado de despeinarse lanzándola a la mesa cercana, intentando evitar mirar directamente hacia ella, no buscando delatarse demasiado._

_No tardó en escuchar de nuevo el sonido de las pisadas de ella acercándose para volver a hacer su trabajo, tomando las mismas medidas que ya había tomado antes, tachando las anteriores y volviendo a apuntarlas. No abrió más la boca mientras que hacía su trabajo, simplemente indicándole con gestos sobre cómo colocarse mientras que seguía apuntando todo. Sin saber como interpretar su silencio, se limitó a dejarla hacer._

_Había preferido guardar silencio y comportarse de la forma más profesional que podía. Conocía a Yamato lo bastante como para saber que si todavía no se había puesto de todos los colores era porque estaba seguro de estar en su territorio. Y lo estaba, realmente lo estaba, pero no iba a dejar que se notara tan fácilmente. Se suponía que estaba acostumbrada a aquellas cosas, ¿no?_

_El problema veía cuando ya tenía bastantes problemas en su cabeza cuando aquel con quien estaba trabajando era él. Recurriendo a la estrategia de antes, volvió a empezar por la espalda, diciéndose a sí misma que era una adulta y una profesional. Mataría a Haru más tarde, eso lo tenía claro. Se fijó en cómo le temblaban las manos, agradeciendo que todavía no pudiera verla._

_Tomó aire antes de intentar centrarse lo mejor que pudo para acabar colocándose delante de él continuando con lo que estaba haciendo y apuntando a su vez las cosas. Estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por no llegar a tocarlo directamente prácticamente, no necesitaba más problemas dentro de su cabeza en aquellos momentos, aún tenía demasiadas dudas en su cabeza como para saber si estaba dispuesta a jugar más en serio con él._

_\- Levanta los brazos, por favor – dijo seria antes de ver como obedecía pudiendo así pasar la cinta en torno a él._

_Posiblemente fuera la primera vez que había podido darse cuenta de detalles de Yamato que hasta entonces nunca había observado, como algunos lunares que destacaban en la blanca piel de él, o en cómo se marcaban sus definidas formas. Aquel, sin duda no era el mismo Yamato que ella había conocido años atrás, en todos y cada uno de los sentidos de la palabra. Notando la garganta reseca, aguantó el aliento cuando tuvo que volver a maniobrar para continuar con las medidas, acercándose a él más, llegando a rozarlo con el flequillo al hacerlo._

_Fue entonces cuando notó que aunque no lo pareciera, estaba tan sumamente nervioso como ella, ya que al estar tan cerca pudo ver cómo se le había erizado por completo la piel. Hizo el esfuerzo por no dejar notar una sonrisa, apuntando lo que le faltaba antes de, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, levantar la vista directamente hacia él._

_\- Una sola más y estamos – le dijo, llevando ambos brazos ahora hacia su cuello, colocando la cinta alrededor._

_\- No te aproveches ahora para librarte de mí, ¿eh? – bajó la vista hacia ella._

_Se rio simplemente a modo de respuesta, aún sin levantar la cabeza de los números, anotándolos y dando por terminado el trabajo, quedándose con todo en la mano. Acabó por alzar la mirada hacia él, sonriéndole ligeramente._

_\- No me des ideas, Ishida – se giró unos segundos para dejar todo el material de trabajo encima de la mesa, cogiendo la camiseta de él, retirándola hacia atrás cuando alargó la mano para cogerla-. Una cosa más…_

_Confuso, estudió sus movimientos notando como se quedaba sin respiración al verla volver a recortar la distancia entre ambos, ahora llevando las manos directamente hacia su cabello, terminando por colocarlo tal y como había estado antes de haberse despeinado._

_\- No quiero recibir acusaciones de lo que hayamos podido estar haciendo los dos aquí si sales con esos pelos… - aprovechó para echarle le flequillo ligeramente hacia atrás-. No al menos sin justificación._

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** si es que te tengo demasiado consentida... En el fondo me he reído mucho escribiendo esto y, debo reconocer, que como siempre se me han ido por libre y han acabado haciendo lo que les ha venido en gana. En este caso, la pelirroja algo más lanzada y aprovechándose de la situación que tenía delante de ella. Que podría haberse convertido en un tomatito y dejar claro que la pobre mujer no atina en esas situaciones, pero no, no ha sido así... Ha acabado casi que siendo ella la que ha hecho al rubio pasar apuros.

Y... aunque sea en FB, hacía tiempo que no os daba un corte y, sin duda, este era el mejor momento para poder darlo. Antes de que empiece a oler a quemado con las neuronas del pobre rubio intentando funcionar por lo que le acaban de decir. Que el pobre estaba ya colapsado como para que le vengan con esas de repente, que por favor, que todo a la vez no.

¡Besitos de tortuguita y que alguien abanique a los todavía-no-Ishida en este FB!

**Guest Vecina:** y aquí Haru y Takeru se la han jugado a los otros dos que ha dado gusto. Ha sido una buena venganza por los ataques que iban recibiendo. Aunque Haru no estuviera demasiado enterada de que si Andrew se iba gruñendo por lo bajo era también por su causa... Lo de repartir puñales en todas las direcciones es para que todos se sientan queridos seguro jajaja

Nos cae bien por cosas como esta: arrastrar a su hermano hasta donde trabaja Sora y dejarlo allí solito con ella. Por eso nos cae bien, porque cuando quiere sabe liarlas que da gusto jajajajaja Seguro que se sintió muy orgulloso después de eso, que le había hecho una buena encerrona a esos dos.

Igual tiene las paredes del estudio blancas y el rubio estaba camuflado... Jajajaja Lo más probable es que llegase tan tranquila, pensando en que Takeru había ido solo y simplemente se puso a hablar con él hasta que de repente... ¡sorpresa! Pero tranquila que creo que ahora queda claro que se ha dado cuenta bastante bien que estaba en el estudio diría yo jajaja

Pufff... el clima horroroso... Entre la lluvia, el viento, el granizo... Yo salí de casa un rato para hacer unos recados en un centro comercial y me volví corriendo. Que está intratable todo hasta para ir a sacar al perro. Y creo que dan así el clima para toda la semana... Así que nada... Bienvenida la primavera en el noroeste peninsular que nos gusta mucho el sol y el buen clima que hay... Ains... qué desastre xD

¡Un bico grande vecina y puedes soltar a las tartarugas que hoy el capi va a ser de su agrado!


	36. Me pierdo con facilidad

_Estaba seguro de que se había podido reflejar en su cara lo congelado que se quedó por sus palabras. Era incapaz de saber cuándo ella le estaba hablando en serio o cuando simplemente bromeaba. No era un secreto que sus capacidades neuronales se anulaban totalmente con Sora cerca. Lo más propio de ella sería que estuviera bromeando, pero a la vez había vuelto a levantar la vista hacia él y parecía estudiar sus reacciones como si esperara que fuera capaz de hacer algo._

_No tuvo oportunidad de poder llegar a salir de dudas o de decidir si aprovechar la situación o no, ya que el teléfono de ella sonó y pudo ver como la pelirroja se alejaba como si nada hubiera pasado tras pasarle la prenda que aún había estado sujetando._

_\- ¿Andrew? No, tranquilo, no estaba ocupada… - le dio la espalda al rubio distraídamente-. ¿Te has olvidado el qué? ¿En serio? Pues… ven cuando quieras, ya sabes que no tengo problema. Sí, estaré por aquí hasta dentro de un rato, puedes pasar a buscarme._

_Yamato frunció el ceño observándola mientras que hablaba, decidiendo que iba a ser mejor idea terminar de vestirse. Sin duda alguna, aquel estadounidense le caía cada vez peor, era la mejor conclusión a la que era capaz de llegar. Le daba igual lo que la propia Sora le hubiera dicho, estaba visto que las cosas parecían ser algo diferentes. Y ahora parecía que estaba usando una excusa para para pasarse por allí otra vez._

_\- Lo siento – le dijo una vez hubo colgado._

_\- No pasa nada. ¿Lo tienes todo ya?_

_\- Sí, yo creo que con esto nos arreglamos más que de sobra. ¿Te fías de mí?_

_\- ¿Para qué?_

_\- ¿Para qué va a ser? – se rio, pareciendo como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera pasado momentos antes-. No voy a tener tiempo de poner hacer más que la camisa a estas alturas, pero yo creo que para que puedas poner a prueba mis habilidades nos sirve, ¿no te parece?_

_Asintió. Se había olvidado por completo del motivo por el que en teoría se había quedado allí. No le hacía gracia lo que había escuchando momento antes. Quizás fuera confiarse demasiado, pero cuando una idea cruzó su mente, no pudo evitar decirla en voz alta._

_\- Es tarde ya, ¿te vas a quedar trabajando?_

_\- Tengo cosas qué hacer – explicó-. Y ya me has oído…_

_\- ¿Y no puedes hacerlas otro día? – sonrió-. Ya sabes que me pierdo con facilidad por la ciudad… Podrías acompañarme._

_\- Yamato… - bajó la vista hacia su reloj, dándose cuenta de la hora que era._

_\- Venga, si me acompañas puedo invitarte a tomar algo o… - Sora, quien estaba estudiando sus gestos, pudo ver cómo iba enrojeciendo ligeramente al hablar. Era curioso que hubiera sido capaz de mantenerle el juego apenas unos minutos y ahora con aquellas palabras se estuviera sonrojando-. O cenar incluso si quieres…_

_Automáticamente pensó en lo que acababa de decirle a Andrew. Se le habían olvidado las gafas en el estudio y sabía más que de sobra que las necesitaba para trabajar, no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo sin ellas por… sus propios caprichos. Sin embargo, una idea cruzó su mente y una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Haru sí que iba a estar allí algo más de tiempo, se lo había dicho antes y la conocía más que de sobra como para saber que no se iría hasta el final de la jornada laboral incluso aunque no tuviera nada qué hacer. Ella podría ayudarlo… Y así se cobraba lo que le había organizado antes de forma tan gratuita._

_\- No es justo – habló finalmente-. Si me vas a hacer chantaje a esta hora del día con comida sabes que pico con demasiada facilidad…_

_\- Ah… se siente – sonrió él también a su vez al escucharla aceptar. _

_Sora llegó a casa un par de horas más tarde. Llegaba sola y había ido hasta allí también sola. Podría decirse que habían llegado a tal punto en el que era mejor despedirse en lugares donde ninguno pudiera hacer algo de lo que todavía no estuvieran seguros. Lo prefería así, llegados a aquel punto prefería actuar completamente sobre seguro. Tratándose de Yamato no sabía como interpretar nada. Habían sido muchas las veces que ella había creído que todo iba bien y que solo en cuestión de segundos se había esfumado todo por completo, de manera que en aquella ocasión quería ir sobre seguro._

_Y eso lo decía ahora mientras que se acercaba tranquilamente hacia el sofá, viendo asomarse la cabeza de Biyomon desde el otro extremo. Sin embargo, hacía apenas unas horas que había dicho más de lo que quizás deberia para no estar del todo segura de lo que hacía como cuando había hecho el comentario sobre que él hubiera acabado despeinado sin motivos._

_\- ¿Haru? – le preguntó a la digimon._

_\- No ha llegado. Pensé que estaría contigo – revoloteando, acabó por sentarse encima de ella._

_\- No… Se quedó trabajando cuando yo me fui – comenzó a acariciar distraída sus alas._

_\- ¿Y tú de dónde vienes a estas horas si no estas con Haru? _

_\- De cenar fuera…_

_\- ¿Con quién? – levantó la cabeza observando a la pelirroja, dándose cuenta de cómo se delataba ella sola al enrojecer-. ¿¡Te has ido a cenar por ahí con Yamato!?_

_\- Vino a pedirme ayuda para terminar de conseguir qué ponerse para la boda de Taichi…_

_\- ¡Cuéntamelo!_

_Haru llegó no demasiado después a casa, sorprendiéndose al encontrar todavía la luz del salón encendida. Buscó con la mirada por la estancia hasta que vio aparecer unas alas en su campo visual acercándose hasta donde asomaban dándose cuenta de que Sora estaba totalmente concentrada en unos bocetos mientras que tenía una taza humeante en la mano._

_\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo en casa? _

_\- ¡Haru! – giró la cabeza hacia ella._

_\- No, no, contesta. Después de tu entretenimiento de esta tarde y lo entre risitas que te vi irte del estudio con ese rubio… así que repito, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo en casa?_

_\- Llegue hace rato – contestó-. ¿Y tú? ¿No vendrás del estudio, verdad?_

_Aquella pregunta hizo que se le subieran los colores automáticamente a la menor de ambas llamando así la atención de la pelirroja, quien acabó por dejar su cuaderno encima del sofá para girarse del todo a ella._

_\- ¿De dónde vienes? – intentó no sonreír de forma demasiado evidente empezando a adivinar por dónde podía salirle ella._

_\- De…_

_No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su cara divertida ante la expresión de Haru. No es que ella fuera la reina del disimulo, pero sin duda no sabía si ella se estaba delatando más por el color de su cara o la expresión de no saber dónde meterse que se le había quedado._

_\- ¿Del estudio decías? – terminó la frase por ella. Intentó mantenerse seria-. Menos mal… No me di cuenta y me fui primero. Ya sabes, después de terminar de ayudar a Yamato, sin duda de la forma más profesional posible no vaya a ser que alguno de los centímetros se me pasara por algo – recalcó aquellas palabras-, y resulta que se me olvidó decirle a Andrew que no iba a estar yo… ¡Qué despistada que soy!_

_Lentamente se puso en pie, recogiendo sus cosas y quedándose abrazada a los papeles mientras que dejaba su mirada fija en Haru, notando como lentamente se iba percatando de que las palabras de Sora no eran casuales, al igual que la encerrona que le había organizado._

_\- ¿Qué? Deja de mirarme así… Ya te dije que no estaba interesado – echó a andar en dirección hacia las escaleras, girándose al llegar al comienzo de éstas notando como Biyomon la seguía-. Al menos no en mí… Claro._

_Sin esperar a escuchar la respuesta que pudiera darle subió con paso rápido los escalones para dejarla sola en salón. Estaba en su derecho… a fin de cuentas, había sido ella la que había empezado con el comentario malintencionado que le había hecho._

_\- Al menos yo lo he hecho por una buena causa – le dijo a Biyomon al notar que se quedaba mirándola sin entender nada._

* * *

Sora estaba riéndose mientras que caminaba acompañada de Yamato en dirección hacia casa de Hiroaki para poder recoger a Aiko. Cuando se habían quedado solos había empezado a confesar a qué se había debido la conversación que habían tenido, dándose cuenta de que él también se acordaba perfectamente.

\- Si en el fondo era demasiado evidente…

\- ¿Evidente? ¿En serio?

\- Venga ya, ¿y así has llegado a trabajar en la JAXA? – se alejó de él cuando le vio con las intenciones de pincharla con un dedo por reírse de él-. ¿Qué te parecía raro? ¿Te extraña que conmigo fuera cercano y con ella no? ¿Tengo que recordarte cuando no eras capaz ni de mirarme a la cara directamente?

\- Eso es diferente… Contigo se comportaba de forma más cercana de lo que es normal, venga, eso no me lo puedes negar.

\- ¿Normal? ¿Dónde? ¿Aquí en Tokio o en Los Ángeles que es de dónde es él? ¿O en París que es dónde nos pasamos varios años? – sonrió divertida al darse cuenta de que sin duda ese debía de ser el detalle en el que no había caído nadie hasta aquel momento-. Solo es tímido y no sabía cómo manejar la diferencia de edades… Conmigo se comportaba como es normal para él hacerlo, Yamato.

Se quedó mirando para ella como si de repente algo se hubiera colocado de forma correcta en su cabeza. Visto de esa forma y con todos los datos que tenía ahora parecía ser todo perfectamente lógico y coherente como para ser capaz de pensar en cualquier otra versión.

\- Sí, más o menos la cara que esperaba ver cuando te dieras cuenta, solo que esperaba que se te ocurriera a ti solito – riéndose de forma más evidente continuó su camino, esperando que la alcanzara.

Cuando llegaron al portal del edificio de Hiroaki se detuvieron, llamando al timbre. Seguramente sus abuelos se hubieran encargado de ella perfectamente, y aunque posiblemente no se despertara en el camino de vuelta a casa preferían no acostarla más tarde de la cuenta.

\- ¿Papá? – preguntó Yamato cuando vio a su madre abrirle la puerta.

\- Lo he echado a la otra punta de la casa para que no se acerque a la niña. Gabumon lo tiene amenazado con morderlo… - apartándose para dejarlos pasar, la mujer se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y eso? – confusa, Sora se quedó mirando hacia su suegra.

\- Ha empezado a estornudar hace un rato y a no encontrarse muy bien – explicó mientras que caminaba tras ellos-. La niña se ha portado de maravilla, no nos hemos ni enterado de que estaba.

Yamato sonrió a su madre antes de avanzar por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Hiroaki, llamando con los nudillos antes de asomarse y encontrárselo sentado en la cama mirando hacia la televisión con cara de resignación.

\- ¿Te han puesto en cuarentena? – fue su saludo.

\- Más o menos… - tosió.

\- ¿Estás mal? – se acercó hacia él-. No tienes muy buena cara,

\- Ya sabes que el aire acondicionado está puesto a tope en todas partes, así que ya tardaba en caer. Tranquilo, no le he pegado nada a la niña, al primer estornudo a tu madre le ha faltado poco para echarme de mi propia casa.

\- Deberías de meterte en la cama… ¿has cenado ya?

\- No tengo hambre – respondió girándose hacia él.

\- Pues venga, métete en la cama. La última vez que me pegó un catarro Dai a mí se le pasó durmiendo y…

\- Se te pasó porque tienes a cierta señorita en casa que te cuida más de lo que te mereces – se rio mientras que, a pesar de todo, cedía y empezaba a recoger las cosas para poder meterse en la cama, girándose para poder coger una de las mantas que tenía en el armario.

\- Deja eso – acercándose a hacerlo él, Yamato cogió lo que su padre buscaba-. Venga. Mañana por la mañana antes de irme al trabajo vengo a ver cómo estás, ¿queda claro?

\- Hijo…

\- ¿Queda claro? – se cruzó de brazos.

\- Si es que de tal palo tal astilla – protestó antes de ceder del todo y terminar por meterse en la cama-. Saluda a Sora de mi parte.

\- Sí, sí… ¿Necesitas algo más?

\- Creo que no tengo pañuelos, pero seguro que con el papel de cocina me arreglo…

\- Voy a por ello, tú quieto ahí… De paso te traigo algo caliente para que te tomes antes de dormir.

Sin dejar que su padre dijera algo más salió de la habitación en dirección hacia la cocina.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** ¿alguien decía algo de olor a neuronas quemadas? Porque ahora ya sabemos el foco del olor jajajaja Yamato el pobre se nos ha quedado en modo muerte cerebral total y absoluta con lo que le acaban de decir. Que por favor, que necesita que alguien venga con una pizarrita y le haga un croquis, porque no sabe si la pelirroja le está lanzando una indirecta cochina o se está riendo de él. Al menos parece que ha sido capaz de recuperarse mentalmente gracias a la llamada de Andrew y espabilar o suficiente para poder ser capaz de invitarla a cenar. Que eso viniendo de él en esa situación es para tirar fuegos artificiales...

Y el modo adulto que es capaz de adoptar en el presente para ir a mandar a su padre a meterse en la cama para ver si se le pasa el catarro que ha pillado es un buen contraste con sus fusiones neuronales. A ver si el pobre Hiroaki se nos pone bueno, que sino no puede mimar a su nieta por miedo a contagiarla.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** En defensa de Takeru diré que aunque ahora sigue dando por el culete, de aquella tenía sus 23-24 añitos, osea que era más nene y estaba más tocanarices de la cuenta jajaja. Lo de Mimi ya es cosa de su personalidad. Y lo de Sora y Yamato ya... bastante avanzados están con el juego de tonteo que se traen entre ellos en ese momento, no les pidas demasiado.

Y sí, totalmente de acuerdo. Probablemente la cosa estaba para ir, darse la vuelta, cerrar la puerta y asegurarse de que absolutamente todas las medidas estaban perfectamente tomadas con todo lujo de detalles. Pero tenían todavía la cosa algo complicada y era más entretenido no dar del todo el brazo a torcer. Yo no quiero saber lo que haría en la situación de ella, igual no acordarme ni de cómo se utiliza una cinta métrica, seamos sinceras jajaja No le pidas tanto a Yamato que, al menos, ha sido bastante capaz de hacer algo de provecho. Y yo me los quiero imaginar despidiéndose esa noche. Como poco a distancia y con la manita, por prevenir lo que pudiera pasar.

Y tanto que ha llegado de nuevo el invierno, vecina... Días de clima asqueroso y para encima mañana lunes... Qué feo todo. Ánimo con la semana que al menos las vacaciones están ahí - para quien las tenga que a mí me está dando que no las voy a tener, pero bueno - a la vuelta de la esquina. Un bico grande, y abrígame a las tartaguras que por muchos calores que te entren ellas nos van a coger frío.


	37. Últimos días de soltería

Sentada en la cama, miró con pereza hacia sus pertenencias. Creía que lo había metido todo, o al menos todo lo que fuera consciente de necesitar. Ya no estaba segura de nada. Aquellos días estaban siendo completamente un caos para todo el mundo y a ella la habían pillado en medio.

\- ¿Ya has terminado? – Yamato salió del baño, apagando la luz.

\- Creo que sí… Son dos días, yo creo que aunque me olvide de alguna cosa puedo sobrevivir.

\- Yo diría que sí – tomó asiento a su lado, mirándola unos segundos en silencio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Pues… He estado pensando – se ladeó para poder hablarle más de frente.

\- ¿Quieres venirte a Kioto conmigo? Mira que echo a Haru a que vaya a recibir familiares al aeropuerto…

\- No – se rio entretenido con la salida de ella-. Estaba pensando en lo que nos pasó el otro día cuando Mimi tuvo la brillante idea de ponerse de parto.

Sora arqueó automáticamente una ceja. ¿Estaba insinuando algo? No le importaría llegar completamente muerta del sueño al tren si las cosas iban a tomar cierta dirección que empezaba a hacerles demasiado falta a todos.

\- Sabes… Creo que fue lo mejor que pudiera pasar – le dijo, acabando por echarse a reír al ver la cara que se le quedó a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Perdón? – debía de haber escuchado mal.

\- Escucha… Cuando se me pasó el enfado y se me fueron las ganas de darles una patada en el trasero tanto a ella como a Koushiro… Me di cuenta de una cosa muy importante. ¿Tú en esos momentos te paraste a pensar que en realidad no podíamos seguir?

\- ¿Cómo que no podíamos seguir? – estaba demasiado confusa.

\- Ninguna de las veces que los intentamos, de haber conseguido algo, podríamos haber seguido, Sora… - esperó unos segundos a ver si ella era capaz de adivinar por dónde estaba queriendo ir-. Escucha… Evidentemente tú no estás tomando tus pastillas desde que te quedaste embarazada y aún queda tiempo para que puedas hacerlo…

Aquellas últimas palabras la hicieron quedarse aún más confusa. Intentó centrarse y llegar así a ser capaz de entender de lo que le estaba hablando. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de repente, llevándose ambas manos a los labios emitiendo una ligera exclamación de sorpresa.

\- Exacto – divertido por su reacción, asintió-. Tranquila, yo tampoco me había parado a pensar en ello… Digamos que… todo este tiempo me has tenido demasiado mal acostumbrado.

\- Ni siquiera lo había pensado – reconoció.

\- Pues… La paranoia que podríamos tener ahora mismo sería grave – comentó, riéndose por lo bajo-. Lo que quiero decir… Es que tenemos que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante. No te preocupes, yo me encargo. Es lo justo.

¿Cómo podían no haberse dado cuenta? No es que hubieran tenido mucha suerte con los intentos, pero de haberlo conseguido el riesgo, por mínimo que fuera, estaba ahí. Y, sin duda, no iba a ser el mejor momento para llevarse esos sustos.

\- Me parece bien – le dijo-. Tendremos que acostumbrarnos…

\- Yo creo que ese puede ser el menor de todos los problemas que hemos tenido hasta el momento. La pena es que no se me ocurriera primero para poder aprovechar bien esta noche – bromeó, acercándose ligeramente hacia ella.

\- Pues… con la racha que llevamos, ese sí que es el menor de todos los problemas que hemos tenido – usando sus propias palabras, se inclinó hacia delante para darle un corto y rápido beso en los labios-. Voy a lavarme los dientes…

* * *

Sora terminó de cerrar bien la maleta, quedándose mirando a su alrededor intentando comprobar que no hubiera nada que se le hubiera quedado fueran. Eran solo un par de días, pero quería asegurarse de que llevaba todo con ella. El viaje seguramente habría requerido más atención por su parte pero Aiko era demasiado pequeña todavía como para poder pasar días alejada de ella. Y tampoco le apetecía tan siquiera planteárselo, sabía que la que lo iba a pasar peor iba a ser ella echándola de menos.

Sonrió ante su propia idea antes de coger el teléfono y meter el cargador en el bolso para salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras, arrastrando la maleta con ella.

\- Quieta ahí – la voz de Yamato desde abajo la sorprendió, haciendo que arquease una ceja-. Ahora vengo, papá – posó el teléfono encima de la mesa y se acercó hasta ella con pasos rápidos cogiéndole la maleta.

\- ¿En serio? Solo es ropa para un par de días, no pesa nada…

\- Déjate de protestar – le dijo girándose para darle un toquecito en la nariz con el dedo sacándole así una sonrisa.

Lo siguió con la mirada escaleras abajo, dándose cuenta de que dejaba la maleta en el suelo y se acercaba de nuevo a por el teléfono. Cuando bajó tras él le hizo un gesto indicándole que se iba a la habitación de la niña para buscarla.

Le daba muchísima pena tener que alejarse de Aiko esos días, se había repetido a sí misma que apenas iba a estar separada de ella que era una tontería ponerse así, pero le costaba. Era la primera vez que lo hacía. Empezaba a entender todos los dolores de cabeza que había podido darle a su madre en el momento cuando parecía que todo lo hacía por amargarle la existencia y realmente lo único que hacía era preocuparse por ella.

\- Menuda la que nos va a esperar – le dijo a la niña a modo de saludo-. Sí, ¿te parece normal que casi no haya pegado ojo anoche pensando en lo mucho que te voy a echar de menos?

Como respuesta a escuchar la voz de su madre, la pequeña empezó a mover sus brazos, emitiendo ligeros ruiditos buscando así llamar su atención sacándole una sonrisa automáticamente a la pelirroja quien la cogió directamente por debajo de sus bracitos, acercándosela así.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres venirte conmigo? ¿Nos vamos las dos de viaje de chicas con Haru? – se rio, observando los movimientos de ella, entretenida al ver como parecía querer alargar su mano hacia ella-. No, no podemos, ¿qué iba a hacer tu padre solo sin tenerte a ti para que lo cuides?

Se acercó algo más a la pequeña, dejando su frente pegada a la de la niña, aprovechando para observarla tan de cerca, notando como finalmente conseguía posar su mano sobre su cara, como si quisiera jugar con los mechones rojizos de su cabello.

\- Te voy a echar mucho de menos, que lo sepas.

Se quedó mirándola, así tan de cerca, estudiándola como si no lo hubiera ya hecho cientos de veces desde que había nacido, pero le gustaba hacerlo. Le gustaba hacerlo, darse cuenta de los mínimos cambios que había en ella a medida que pasaban los días. Dejó que finalmente su mirada se fijarse en los ojos de su hija. Le gustaban demasiado… Le daba exactamente igual cómo hubiera salido la pequeña pero lo único que había sabido desde el principio que le iba a hacer ilusión que heredase los de su padre. Y lo había hecho.

\- Ya verás cuando seas más mayor y te des cuenta de lo mucho que te pareces a tu padre – sonrió, acomodándola mejor entre sus brazos ahora-. Que sepas que cuando nos dijeron que eras niña él estaba empeñado en que te parecieras a mí, pero yo me salí con la mía y ahora tienes unos ojos tan preciosos como los suyos.

Parpadeando y volviendo a mirar hacia Sora fijamente como si entendiera algo de lo que le decía, volvió a reclamar la atención de su madre con algunos sonidos, terminándolos en una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Te hace gracia? Pobre Yamato, ¿ya te ríes de él? – riéndose ella también usó la mano que no estaba sujetando a la pequeña para hacerle unas cosquillas en la barriga-. Voy a dejarte de niñera con él, tienes que asegurarse de que se porte bien, ¿eh?

\- ¿Tú crees que será capaz de vigilar que no lie ninguna? – la voz de Yamato reclamó la atención de ambas.

\- Oye, estamos teniendo una seria conversación privada. Aiko, dile algo a tu padre que se dedica a escuchar conversaciones ajenas… - sonrió hacia él, acercándose hacia dónde estaba- ¿Qué tal está tu padre?

\- Convertido en una fábrica de estornudos, pero sobrevivirá – posó su mano sobre la cintura de Sora observando a la niña-. ¿Lo tienes todo preparado?

\- Sí… Me da una pena horrorosa y son dos días… ¿te parece normal?

\- Bastante, mejor no te cuento lo bien que llevaba yo los primeros días del trabajo – acercó algo más a la pelirroja hacia él-. ¿Quieres que te lleve yo? Podemos llevar a Aiko con nosotros.

\- No, tranquilo. He quedado con Haru en que ellos venían a por mí y ya nos íbamos a la estación del tren, no quiero que la pequeña se agobie… ¿Seguro que te vas a arreglar tú solo?

\- ¿Pones en duda mis habilidades?

\- ¿De profesional astronauta de la JAXA? – se encogió ligeramente de hombros finalmente-. Lo digo porque siempre hemos estado los dos y seguro que uno solo no se las va a arreglar también.

\- Tengo a los digimon y al final me han dado el día, no te preocupes.

\- Podrías haber venido conmigo… Pero es tan pequeñita que me da pena llevarla en un viaje tan largo en tren o en un avión – posó sus ojos en ella, dándose cuenta de que seguía queriendo alcanzar su cabello.

\- Estaremos bien, tranquila. Además, ¿le has dicho que tiene que cuidarme, no? Seguro que lo hace perfectamente, tú no te preocupes que se queda ella al cargo.

\- ¿Vas a volver a traértela a dormir contigo?

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de él fue lo suficiente clara para que la pregunta quedase por contestada. Acabó por girarse del todo hacia él acercándose para dejarle a la niña en brazos a su padre, lanzándoles una mirada.

\- Deben de estar a punto de llegar… - resopló ligeramente.

\- Venga, son solo un par de días. Yo creo que sobrevivirás – riéndose ligeramente acomodó bien a la niña contra él-. Y sino hago como tú y me dedico a mandarte fotos todo el tiempo fotos de ella.

\- Por la cuenta que te trae… - levantó la vista hacia él-. Si tienes cualquier problema con…

\- Sora, tranquila. Creo que soy capaz de cuidar de la niña yo solo…

\- No iba a decir eso – le dijo usando un tono sabiondo, bromeando-. Iba a decir que si tienes cualquier problema con ella y la comida llámame, ¿de acuerdo? Sea la hora a la que sea.

Asintió, observándola en silencio antes de inclinarse ligeramente para dejar un beso en su frente y después separarse de ella para poder dejar a la niña de nuevo en su cuna.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres llevarte a Biyomon contigo?

\- ¿Y convencerla de que es buena idea dejar a Aiko en tu compañía? – negó con la cabeza-. Déjala aquí con vosotros, así puede ayudarte.

El sonido de su teléfono hizo que Sora diera un respingo, sacándolo de su bolsillo y comprobando que acababa de mandarle un mensaje Haru para que bajara. Volvió a guardarlo tras contestar, acercándose a lanzar una última mirada a la pequeña.

Finalmente, salió de la habitación escuchando los pasos del rubio tras ella. Fue a por su maleta y cuando se giró, lo encontró tendiéndole su bolso y chaqueta.

\- Gracias… - dijo cogiéndolas.

\- ¿Gracias? ¿Te vas hasta dentro de un par de días y es el máximo agradecimiento que obtengo? – sonrió de forma ligeramente ladeada.

\- ¿Sabes qué pasa? Que tú me tienes más malacostumbrada a desaparecer largas temporadas… - imitó su gesto, posando las cosas apoyadas encima de la mesa-. Aunque la verdad es que ya hace bastante tiempo desde la última vez… - y había sido cuando ella se había enterado ni más ni menos de que estaba embarazada.

Nada más verse con las manos libres, las posó en los costados de él, acercándose algo más.

\- ¿Vas a echarme de menos? – le preguntó moviéndolas lentamente hasta dejarlas en su espalda.

\- ¿Tener la cama para mí solo y poder dejar las cosas tiradas sin que me gruñas por detrás? Deja que me lo piense… - puso gesto meditativo antes de echarse a reír y buscar acercarse a ella.

\- Ah, ahora… Pues ahora no quiero yo – echándose hacia atrás fingiendo estar ofendida se apartó de él.

\- Ni se te pase por la cabeza.

Cerró su mano en torno al brazo de ella dándole un tirón para dejársela pegada y poder sujetarla con el otro por la nuca para despedirse de ella en condiciones, dedicándole un beso que únicamente llegó a verse interrumpido cuando el teléfono de Sora volvió a sonar. Sora mantuvo los ojos cerrados cuando se separó de él, tardando unos instantes más en abrirlos.

\- Te veo en dos días – le contestó antes de girarse a por sus pertenencias.

\- Avísame cuando vayas a llegar y si no es tarde te vamos a buscar a la estación, ¿de acuerdo? Y llámame cuando llegues…

\- Yamato, me voy a casa de mi padre, no al otro extremo del mundo – dedicándole una sonrisa de despedida, abrió la puerta para salir finalmente.

* * *

Haru estaba mirando hacia el portal, esperando ver aparecer a Sora. Empezó a reírse por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta del color de las mejillas de ella, dándose por enterada de que si había tardado algo en bajar había sido porque la habían entretenido.

\- No seas mala – le dijo Andrew a su lado.

\- Eh, ahora se entretiene metiéndose conmigo, estoy en todo mi derecho de picotearla un poco – giró la cabeza hacia él, observándolo-. ¿Qué vas a hacer estos dos días?

\- Pues… el vago. Sí, el vago. Eso y pasearme tranquilamente por casa con las gafas puestas sin que nadie me las desgracie. ¿Qué te parecen mis planes del que posiblemente sea mi último momento de soltería en soledad?

\- … ¡Sora! – saludó a la pelirroja cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse ignorando el comentario que acababa de escuchar-. ¿Has sobrevivido a decirle adiós a Aiko?

\- Mejor no hablamos de eso… ¿Has secuestrado al pobre Andrew para que nos lleve él?

\- Tampoco tiene nada mejor qué hacer, ¿a que no?

\- Es para que me vaya acostumbrado – sonrió a modo de saludo hacia la pelirroja-. Vamos con tiempo, no creo que cojamos tráfico de camino a la estación.

Asintiendo a lo que decía se entretuvo en ponerse en cinturón, quedándose despistada mirando todavía hacia la puerta. Sin duda, iba a tener que acostumbrarse a volver a tener que salir de Tokio y a dejar a la niña con Yamato o con alguno de sus abuelos… Sabía que era perfectamente capaz, pero era la primera vez y le daba mucha pena.

\- Oye, ¿y qué se supone que piensas hacer tú en los últimos días de soltería si se puede saber? – tras un tiempo en silencio, Haru contestó por fin al comentario de él de antes.

* * *

Pero bueno, ¿cuándo hemos pasado de las 100 review? OMG no me había fijado. Si es que ya os vale ❤❤❤❤ Que aquí ya llevamos una buena temporada de tomatazos, amenazas, tortuguitas y tortugueos todos en paz y armonía como buenos viciados que somos. ¡Mil gracias por cada uno de los segundos que dedicáis a leer y a dejarme uan revirew! De verdad, ya sabéis que os lo digo más que en serio ❤❤

**AnnaBolena04:** el rubio se montaba él solo unas paranoias de categoría con Taichi a sabiendas de que llevaba viéndolos toda la vida comportarse así entre ellos siendo ambos de la misma cultura. En el caso de Andrew se debió de quedar en el que él era un moscón que rondaba a su pelirroja de forma cercana y ya se le ponían los morros tan grandes que no era capaz de ver nada de nada más allá de sus propios morros. Que claro, que además la pelirroja mala lo estaba haciendo malpensar de forma intencionada.

Y parece que por fin a Yamato le ha dado la cabeza para ponerse a pensar que de verdad se estaban olvidando de algo MUY importante. Que solo les faltaba darle un hermanito a Aiko tan pronto. Que de verdad que a él le da algo jajaja Fin de semana de chicas e Kioto, a ver qué tal se le da al rubio sobrevivir a ser padre a tiempo completo.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Beyond an Epic Night:** jajajajaja me alegro que te haya gustado el fb jajaja Yo debo decir que lo hice simplemente porque alguien estaba poniéndome cara de pena tras pasarle un trocito de una peli y... Así hemos acabado. El tonteo que se traían esos dos antes de la boda de Taichi era mucho más serio de lo que parecía. Esas referencias que salen en la primer historia de que sí que se habían estado bien más veces de las que los demás pensaban... Pues ya sabes de dónde ha salido alguna de ellas.

Ella toda profesional intentando que no se notara demasiado que estaba cenándose al rubio con la mirada tan de cerca y él intentando que no se notara que estaba teniendo dos o tres taquicardias a la vez. Ya ni hablar de cuando le lanzó la indirecta más directa de la historia que le fundió todas y cara una de las neuronas al pobre y no sabía ni por dónde salir. Andrew les hizo un favor, porque fue lo que motivó a Sora a salir huyendo con Yamato para irse a cenar. En el fondo todo el mundo salía ganando después de tantos puñales volando.

Biyomon se lo pasa siempre demasiado bien desde su punto de adorabilidad lanzando puñales de los que duelen jajaja Solo diré que anda amenazando en el presente con darle picotazos al rubio a ver si se espabila, que sus neuronas andan a la misma velocidad que las del fb.

¡Un besazo enorme!

**Guest Vecina:** no era catarro... No sé ni lo que era xD Estaba un poquito pocha del estómago, el domingo pasado me fui a sacar a la bola de pelo y volví supermal a casa, con fiebre y hecha un asco. Me morí del todo dos días en la cama y luego, sin más, se me pasó. Sin más, ni nauseas ni nada, simplemente dolor y fiebre. Yo creo que es alergia a las fieras... Pero vamos que no fui a trabajar un día y el resto de días me arrastré porque me daba penita dejarlos tirados jajajaja

Yamato nunca se debió de parar a pensar en eso. A él le importaba que ese se acercaba más de la cuenta a su pelirroja y no le gustaba. Le da para mirarlo mal, no para darse cuenta de que es la cosa más normal del mundo. Aunque claro, lo tendrá visto con Sora y con Haru y a la segunda como no se atrevía ni a hablarle pues se montaría sus buenas películas. Déjalo, pobrecito, hay que quererlo, ya sabemos todos que nos lo vendieron algo defectuoso en algunos temas...

Aunque por fin ha salido un tema importante en todo esto. Por fin uno de los dos se ha dado cuenta de que tienen que tener más cuidado. Que en todos los intentos fallidos de tortugueo que han tenido ninguno de los dos se había parado a pensar en eso. Y, sin duda, aunque el riesgo es mínimo, mejor prevenir que curar que no están ellos dos para algo así jajajajaaja

¡Un bico grande vecina! Hoy me han dicho que no vamos a tener vacaciones más allá de los días festivo nacional ya seguro... Así que intentaré no llorar demasiado fuera de mi rincón que ya con el clima chiflado que tenemos de tormentas, frío y viento ya nos vale...


	38. Contradecir

\- Es que no me puedo creer que todavía no hayas comprado nada para ponerte…

Haru parloteaba mientras que caminaba unos pasos por delante de Sora. Habían pasado toda la mañana atendiendo los asuntos que las habían llevado a la ciudad, pudiendo así terminar de firmar todos los acuerdos con los proveedores.

Desde que habían tomado la determinación de dedicarse al tema de los kimonos de forma totalmente nacional, con los propios materiales de allí también, las cosas habían parecido ir mucho mejor. Cualquier cambio se podía hacer de forma rápida y presencial sin tener que cruzarse medio mundo… Y dada la situación de ambas, no era el mejor momento para tener que desaparecer largas temporadas.

\- Ya te digo que no he tenido tiempo, lo siento muchísimo, Haru… Pensaba diseñarme algo… Pero se me ha echado el tiempo encima.

\- Ya, ya.. Excusas – negó con la cabeza-. Ahora no te va a quedar más remedio que dejarme escoger a mí.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Soy la novia y tengo derecho a elegir lo que se ponen los invitados… Es… una buena tradición – sonrió-. ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Pues… Un poco – confesó-. Podemos buscar dónde comer y luego te dejo arrastrarme de tiendas…

\- ¿Probarse ropa después de comer?

\- Sí – sonrió-. Y no, antes de que digas algo, ya no estoy con la paranoia de haber bajado demasiado de peso. Creo que lo he recuperado por fin… Pero… No sé tú, pero yo pretendo poder cena en la boda de cierta señorita y luego poder respirar con el vestido puesto… - se encogió de hombros.

Haru se quedó mirándola atenta a la explicación, esperando algo que sonara medianamente serio ya que, en teoría, estaba hablando con alguien que conocía mejor aquel lugar. Quizás fuera mejor ir más tarde a comprar porque las tiendas podrían estar cerradas… Que el motivo fuera que no quería que le apretase la ropa después de comer puso más que hacer que se echara a reír antes de cogerse el brazo de la pelirroja.

\- Guías tú…

* * *

Yamato estaba mirando con cara de suma concentración el papel que Sora le había dejado con las indicaciones para darle la comida a la niña. Sabía que se acercaba la hora y quería hacer las cosas bien sin tener que pedirle ayuda.

Se había dedicado siempre a la pequeña todo lo que había podido, pero debía reconocer que el tema de la comida era algo que siempre se lo había dejado a Sora. Evidentemente era algo que solo podía hacer ella y, puesto que no se habían separado ambas demasiado tiempo, tampoco habían tenido problemas de aquel tipo.

Era él quien se estrenaba con aquello y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Aiko iba a estar de acuerdo en que no fuera su madre la que le diera de comer… Esperaba que no fuera así y que no se le echase a llorar porque no iba a saber muy bien cómo hacer.

\- Sora te dijo que tenías que mirar bien la temperatura – alzando el vuelo al lado del rubio Biyomon acabó por subirse encima de la encimera.

\- Es verdad…

\- Te dejó también con qué medirla en la misma bolsa que lo demás…

Giró la cabeza hacia el ave, dándose cuenta de que tenía toda la razón, acabando por asentir y cogiendo de nuevo las cosas para empezar a revolver y sacar todo lo que pudiera hacerle falta.

\- También dejó apuntado cuál es el que tienes que coger primero. ¿Se lo vas a dar ya?

\- Yo creo que sí entre que lo preparo y no…

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

\- Si ya lo estás haciendo – levantando la vista hacia ella, sonrió-. Además, pareces tener más idea tú que yo.

\- Porque estaba con ella cuando lo preparó todo. Gabumon salió corriendo a esconderse porque le sigue dando mucha vergüenza, nunca se queda con nosotras cuando Sora le da de comer a la niña…

Se rio por lo bajo. no le estaba contando nada que no supiera. Lo había podido ver con sus propios ojos y sabía que eso no iba a cambiar nunca. Era parte de la personalidad de Gabumon, tan parecida a la suya en muchos aspectos. Uno de ellos el de la timidez extrema.

\- Pues… vamos a ello, a ver si somos capaces de hacer que Aiko coma – le dijo a Biyomon antes de acercarse a la nevera.

* * *

Sora se quedó mirando hacia Haru con la única cara que sabía ponerle ante la ocurrencia que acababa de tener. Habían terminado de comer y habían buscado tiendas dónde pudiera haber algo de su interés. Ella simplemente se había limitado a hacerle de guía y luego había empezado a seguirla con resignación mientras que le iba enseñando vestidos.

\- Haru… ¿Tú de verdad me ves con eso puesto?

\- ¿Y por qué no? – miró hacia el vestido-. Te los he visto parecidos yo creo… ¿Cómo era el que llevaste a la boda de Taichi?

\- Ya, pero… No lo sé. Ahora… Ahora no sé yo si será le mejor de las opciones – arrugó ligeramente los labios en una pequeña mueca.

\- ¿Y por qué? ¿No habíamos quedado en que ya se te habían pasado los completos esos estúpidos que tenías?

\- No, si no son complejos… - acabó por alargar la mano hacia el vestido-. Esto… Estoy tiene demasiado escote…

\- ¿Y desde cuándo te ha preocupado eso a ti? No tiene tanto como lo que dejaba ver en la parte transparente el vestido de novia…

\- Ya – acabó por reírse ligeramente-. Pero por aquel entonces no estaba dándole el pecho a Aiko… Y no sé si te habrás fijado, pero quizás no sea el mejor momento para ponerme algo así…

Haru la miró unos segundos como si no entendiera a lo que se refería, acabando por bajar los ojos hacia el cuerpo de Sora, casi con una cara de seria concentración, como si estuviera intentando examinar bien los detalles.

\- Oye, que si te me quedas mirando así tan fijamente a ver si el novio se te va a poner celoso y no va querer casarse ¿eh?

\- Tú pruébate el vestido de una vez y de dejar de dar vueltas, que tampoco te noto tanta diferencia.

\- Porque llevo una blusa suelta…

\- Que te lo pruebes – avanzando un par de pasos hacia la pelirroja la cogió por el brazo, arrastrándola junto con el vestido hacia el probador más cercano.

Negando con la cabeza se dejó arrastrar. Debía de reconocer que el vestido le parecía bonito, como bien había dicho Haru, era bastante acertado para su estilo en esas ocasiones. El problema estaba viendo que podría ser el tipo de escote dada su situación. No quería que pudiera parecer inapropiado…

Resignándose por completo acabó por empezar a desvestirse, sabía que no se iba a librar al menos de dejarla verla con él puesto. De manera que cuanto antes empezara antes podría acabar.

* * *

Yamato comprobó de nuevo que la temperatura fuera la correcta antes de dejar el biberón encima de la mesa y acercarse a la niña para cogerla en brazos. No estaba demasiado seguro de cómo se iba a tomar Aiko aquello o si iba a querer comer. Era la primera vez que tenían que hacer las cosas así y esperaba no tener que acabar llamando a Sora, no quería preocuparla… La conocía de sobra como para saber que sería perfectamente capaz de aparecer en Tokio en el primer avión que encontrara.

\- A ver, señorita, vamos a comer… No me hagas quedar mal con tu madre, que luego se mete conmigo – acomodó bien a la pequeña en sus brazos antes de alargar la mano y coger de nuevo el biberón.

\- ¿Has mirado que no queme? – preguntó Biyomon asomándose por el otro lado.

\- Que sí… Tranquila… ¿Dónde se ha metido Gabumon?

\- Se ha quedado dormido. Como siempre se escapa cuando Sora le da de comer aprovecha para dormir un rato…

Empezó a reírse, acabando por centrarse de nuevo en la pequeña antes de acercarle el biberón con cuidado, esperando que fuera ella la que se interesara. Esperaba que fuera capaz de reconocerlo, acercándoselo a la boca a la espera de que ella hiciera algo.

\- Venga, es tu hora de comer, ¿no tienes hambre? – acercó más el biberón a su boca.

La niña apartó la cara, esquivándolo, empezando a revolverse en brazos de su padre, quien la miraba sin entender nada. Volvió a intentarlo, viendo como ella volvía a hacer lo mismo, haciendo muecas de estar a disgusto.

\- ¿No te apetece comer? Se va a enfriar como no te lo tomes ahora… - intentando de nuevo que la niña aceptara el biberón, aquella vez pudo ver como el rostro de la pequeña empezaba a crisparse, arrancando con el llanto apenas segundos después.

Yamato no pudo más que poner cara de susto al verla empezar a llorar. Era la primera vez que intentaba darle de comer él, siempre había coincidido que fuera Sora la que lo hiciera cuando estaba con Aiko… Y era la primera vez que la veía ponerse así precisamente a esa hora.

\- Shhh – intentó calmarla, dejando el biberón encima de la mesa-. No llores… Calma… - la acercó algo más a él buscando tranquilizarla sin obtener más resultado que el llanto de la pequeña aumentando-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres comer? Tienes que comer, es tu hora…

¿Qué hacía? Olvidándose de la comida por el momento centró toda su atención en intentar hacer que la niña se tranquilizara.

* * *

Sora observó su reflejo en el espejo detenidamente antes de dejar que Haru se asomara. No podía negar que no le gustara lo que estaba viendo. No era una persona que tuviera demasiado ego, estaba completamente segura de que nadie podría acusarlo de aquello, pero, en aquella ocasión, estaba entretenida observando como aquel vestido encajaba perfectamente en su cuerpo.

Era largo, siendo así apropiado para un evento de noche, dejándole libertad de movimiento al tener una abertura en la falda. Era discreta y no enseñaba demasiado, al menos no desde aquella posición, tendría que verlo al caminar. no se ajustaba demasiado hasta llegar a la cintura, la cual enmarcaba a la perfección antes de subir completamente ajustado hasta sus hombros. El problema de aquel vestido, a ojos de ella, era el pronunciado escote en forma de pico que dejaba ver más de lo que podría considerar correcto.

\- ¿Estás ya o no? – Haru asomó la cabeza-. Wow… A ver, sal que te vea…

\- Espera – se giró hacia ella-. Termina de subírmela, por favor – dejó que viera la cremallera, esperando que hiciera lo que ella le había dicho.

\- Lista… Venga, sal que te vea de una vez…

Esperó a que la pelirroja saliera del probador, estudiando el aspecto de ella con aire crítico, entendiendo a lo que se refería ella antes cuando había dicho lo de darle de comer a la pequeña.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que aunque sí que tengas más escote ahora… No te queda mal ese vestido así…

\- ¿Tú crees? – bajó la vista ligeramente, colocándose recta después, intentando verse bien en el espejo.

\- No, no queda vulgar si es lo que te preocupa… Sora, es que es hasta de ese verde que ya te he visto ponerte más veces porque dices que al rubio ese con el que te juntas le gusta cómo te queda…

\- Lo sé – sonrió ligeramente, aprovechando para dar unos pasos-… No estoy segura…

\- ¿De qué? ¿De que das mucho asco ahora mismo porque te quede así habiendo tenido un bebé hace apenas tres meses? Eso ya te lo confirmo yo. Estás con ese vestido para que tenga que tener cuidado de que no me dejen plantada en el altar… Yo también me lo pensaría si me permites el comentario…

\- Qué tonta eres… - echándose a reír, giró, estudiando su reflejo desde atrás.

\- Di lo que quieras, pero como no te lo compres no te dejo ir a la boda…

\- Haru, creo que… Sí me encanta y es precioso, pero… ¿No te parece un poco demasiado?

\- También puedo comprártelo yo y luego amenazarte para que te lo pongas…

\- ¡Haru! Hablo en serio.

\- Y yo también. Deja de decir estupideces. Te queda perfectamente, fin del asunto y si alguien tiene algo que protestar será envidia pura porque no les queda como a ti. ¿Lo llevas cómoda?

\- Sí, y eso es raro porque de la lactancia suele molestarme la ropa en el pecho y no…

\- Eso, tú dame más motivos a mi favor. Te llevas el vestido y punto, ahora si quieres podemos dedicar el resto de la tarde a buscarte algo bonito para con él… - estudió el gesto de ella antes de acercarse-. Sabes que te lo diría si no te quedase bien, deja de tener miedo a lo que puedan decir. Estás muy guapa, te vas a quedar viuda y yo me voy a reír mucho. Todo perfecto. Así que vete a cambiarte y a pagar. Fin de la discusión.

\- ¿No tengo derecho a decir nada?

\- No. Soy la novia y a la novia no se le puede contradecir…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** es que es la primera vez que se tiene que separar tanto tiempo de su nenita preciosa, que eso no puede ser. Que lleva con ella todos los días desde que nació y de verdad que la va a echar mucho mucho de menos... Aunque parece que Aiko ha tenido a bien reírse de su padre ya que el rubio creo que empieza a estar un poco estresado con el tema darle de comer. Que tiene que quedar bien con la pelirroja, que no puede ser que no sea capaz de hacer que la nena coma y más aún, que deje de llorar. A este paso llegarán y se encontrarán al rubio estresado habiendo tenido que ir a pedir ayuda a alguna de las abuelas, verás tú jajajaja Que no porque Aiko lo necesite, sino porque más de cinco minutos la cosita llorando seguro que ya consigue que hiperventile.

Y hablando de hiperventilaciones... Parece que la señora diseñadora ha encontrado por fin qué ponerse para la importante ceremonia que tiene encima. Parece que le está sentando bien desconectar de la realidad por el momento. A ver si no se nos deprime porque echa de menos a Aiko.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** je, no... Últimamente si actualizo más seguido es porque he escrito un capi ese día, sino no... Y como llevo tres días para escribir media cara creo que con eso ya te puedes hacer a la idea de cómo anda el patio jajaja Y eso que tengo claro lo que quiero hacer, ¿eh? Pero las neuronas dan para lo que dan y las pobrecitas se me han puesto en huelga por atentado estudiantil en forma de seres del mal también conocidos como alumnos xD

Jajajaja pues entraría en pánico porque hay mil motivos médicos peligrosos. Entre que ya de mano no sería muy bueno, lo mal que lo pasó ella los primeros meses, el susto que se llevaron y la cesárea... Si de repente consiguen tortuguear y existe la más mínima duda de poder haberla liado, a Yamato le dan cinco infartos de golpe porque la habrían liado muy gorda jajajaja El pelirrojito que llegue cuando tenga que llegar... Que yo lo veo superchiquitín y aún le quedan unos añitos para aparecer.

¿Qué decías de Aiko? jajajaja

Estás muy cerquita ya, vecina... Cualquier día te llevas el susto. Yo por el momento ya me voy uniendo al programa de protección de testigos poquito a poquito por si acaso.

Si es que no sé ni lo que tuve, solo sé que me morí mucho un par de días y luego, puf, desapareció. Así que vete tú a saber... Y menuda la que debes de haber liado con la silla tú también anda jajajaja Al menos tienes para reírte una temporada con semejante culada que te debes de haber dado. Pobrecita xD

¡Un bico grandote, vecina!

**Beyond an Epic Night:** pues en nada haré un añito por aquí también. Así que se nos van juntanto las cositas ya.. Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo me dio hace un año por empezar a rondar por aquí por son épocas en las que ando corre que te corre de un lado para el otro, así que no sé ni de dónde me saqué tiempo para poder empezar a escribir nada xD Ya sabes que yo encantada de daros vicio del que tanto nos gusta, aunque te digo lo mismo que a la vecina... Cuidado que se acercan maldades.

Son formas de ser demasiado diferentes las de Haru y Mimi. Posiblemente sea la clave de que las cosas las maneje mejor Haru, siendo menos tocahuevos y más tranquilita. Mimi es mucho más bruta y yo, sinceramente, con ese tipo de gente tampoco puedo, de manera que se tiene que notar de alguna manera. Ya sea que me haya tenido que sacarme otro personaje para ocupar ese personaje. Las maldades y trastadas que haga ya con ella son para provocar que el pobre Yamato se dé cabezazos, evidentemente.

¡Un beso enorme! Y... se viene algún que otro FB cofcof


	39. Hija tuya

Gabumon se había acabado despertando al escuchar el llanto de Aiko. Cuando había salido al salón se había encontrado a Yamato con la mejor de sus caras de estrés mientras que intentaba calmar a la niña, volviendo a intentar que aceptara el biberón sin éxito.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Tienes hambre? Tienes que tenerla… Ya sé que no soy ella, pero venga, tienes que comer… No me hagas llamarla, que sabes que viene hasta aquí si hace falta…

Normalmente no solía tardar tanto tiempo en calmarse. Tenía pillado más o menos el tranquillo para que cuando se despertaba llorando no tardara en volver a dormirse, pero, era la primera vez que la veía llorar de esa forma por la comida. Esperaba que no fuera que la intención de Aiko fuera que tuviera que ser su madre la que se lo diera porque iban a tener serios problemas entonces.

Se había quedado con sus abuelos más veces y hasta dónde él sabía no habían tenido problemas con esto… ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Alzó la vista al ver a su compañero aparecer en su campo de visión, quedándose mirando hacia la pequeña él también.

\- ¿Quieres ver si contigo se calma? – le preguntó-. Llevo un rato queriendo darle de comer y nada… Ya se debe de haber hasta enfriado… - intentó de nuevo acunarla bien, intentando que se relajara, viendo como su carita estaba roja por llevar ya un rato así.

\- Se la puedo calentar yo otra vez – se ofreció Biyomon acercándose de nuevo hasta ellos.

\- ¿Será mejor esperar a que se tranquilice? – preguntó el rubio mirando hacia ella casi que dando las gracias porque estuvieran intentando colaborar.

\- No – cortó Gabumon antes de dar unos pasos para coger él el biberón-. Yo sé lo que le pasa… Ese no es – señaló hacia el objeto.

\- ¿Cómo que ese no es? – frunciendo el ceño, Yamato miró muy confuso a su compañero.

\- No es el que a ella le gusta – negó con la cabeza antes de irse de la sala dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

Volvió al cabo de unos minutos con otro biberón en sus patas, tendiéndoselo al rubio quien parecía seguir con la misma cara de no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo iba a ser que la niña fuera capaz de saber cuál estaba usando? Era demasiado pequeña como para que pudiera ser eso.

\- Sora siempre le mete ese en la bolsa – explicó.

\- Pero… - intentó hablar él, cada vez más perdido.

\- Hazme caso. Ya verás como con ese come…

Debía de reconocer que no tenía ni la más remota idea de ese tema, ya que siempre se aseguraba ella de dejar las cosas preparadas cuando tenía que dejar a la pequeña con los padres de alguno de ellos. Dándole cuenta de que quizás el digimon tuviera razón, asintió antes de hacerle un gesto para que se sentara a su lado.

\- Toma – poniéndose en pie él, posó a la niña sobre él como solía hacer muchas veces-. Cuidadla vosotros, yo voy a volver a calentarle la comida…

Volvió al cabo de un rato con el nuevo biberón, comprobando de nuevo la temperatura. La niña parecía haberse relajado algo más al estar echada sobre el digimon, sacándole así una sonrisa a su padre quien esperó a haberse sentado él antes de cogerla de nuevo.

\- Vamos a ver si ahora tenemos suerte – murmuró por lo bajo-. Como querer quiera comer ahora al cambiarle el biberón vete pensando lo que quieres para cenar porque te hago lo que tú quieras… - le dijo a su compañero antes de intentarlo-. ¿Quieres comer ahora preciosa?

Volvió a acercarle con cuidado la comida, esperando, como había hecho la anterior vez que fuera ella la que mostrase interés, no queriendo forzarla. Fue entonces cuando poco a poco la niña pareció darse cuenta de lo que intentaba su padre, girándose ligeramente hacia él antes de buscar con su boca la tetina del biberón.

Incrédulo, se quedó mirando hacia ella fijamente.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Es hija tuya, tú verás lo especialita que va a poder llegar a ponerse – murmuró Gabumon antes de dar un salto y bajarse del sofá.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- A seguir durmiendo… Y no hagas a la niña llorar otra vez o te muerdo – sonó totalmente en serio, y tanto Yamato, como Biyomon se quedaron mirando hacia él mientras que desaparecía tras la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

Sora se quedó mirando hacia Haru con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Habían llegado de nuevo a casa después de haber continuado aprovechando con las compras y ahora se habían quedado las dos sentadas un rato hablando tranquilamente y descansando.

\- Yo no sé cómo podías estar tú tan sumamente tranquila…

\- ¿Tranquila? ¿Yo? – le tendió la taza con el té que había preparado-. Yo estaba a punto de volverme loca con lo de San Francisco… Hasta tal punto que no tenía tiempo de ponerme nerviosa por mi propia boda…

Resopló, echándose hacia atrás en el sofá, quedándose con la mirada fija en la pared de en frente.

\- Ya sé que te lo hemos dicho muchas veces, pero… Para haberte negado tanto a esto estás demasiado de los nervios… La noche antes de la boda, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?

\- Oye, puedo darme a la bebida hasta que me duerma…

\- Tentador… Pero la resaca no creo que fuera a ayudar mucho al día siguiente… Yo no me atrevía ni a comer nada. Tenía miedo a que me pasara lo de siempre cuando me pongo nerviosa. No me parecía muy buena idea tener que salir corriendo al baño a mitad de camino hacia el altar…

\- No, no suena demasiado bien. Aunque oye, igual me puedo librar así de algún familiar petardo malpensado que piense que las nauseas son por otra cosa… - acabó por reírse.

\- Sería un buen método – asintió entre risas ella también-. La verdad es que tengo estado mucho más nerviosa en otras ocasiones por culpa de Yamato que el día de la propia boda.

\- Cuando se va al espacio no cuenta… No te digo – puso los ojos en blanco-. Así yo también…

\- No me refería a eso…

Hizo una pequeña pausa, acercándose la taza por fin a los labios para poder soplarla, esperando unos segundos antes de poder dar un trago por fin.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Cuando le dijiste que estabas embarazada?

\- Bueno… Tampoco te creas – sonrió ligeramente-. Ese día estaba más preocupada en que no acabara él desmayado también con la sorpresa… Y eso que en teoría estábamos buscándolo… No – negó con la cabeza-. ¿Te acuerdas cuando hace unos años tuvimos esa… discusión grande en Londres?

\- Discusión… Desastre nuclear… Como quieras llamarlo, sí…

\- Desastre nuclear… - volvió a reírse tras sus palabras-. Sí, esa vez… Imagínate cómo podía estar yo cuando fui a buscarlo para ser si éramos capaces de arreglar las cosas… Comparado con eso, la boda no fue nada de nada…

\- Bueno… Voy a tener que darle la razón. Lo que me extraña es que fueras capaz de llenar allí sin acabar llegando a las carreras hacia el baño.

\- Qué graciosa eres… - le tiró uno de los cojines que estaba usando como apoyo.

* * *

Yamato había conseguido que la niña terminase de comer finalmente, y, tras haberla cambiado había conseguido que se volviera a quedar dormida tranquilamente a su lado en el sofá. Fue entonces cuando se entretuvo en completar unos documentos del trabajo que se había traído para poder ir adelantando cosas y no tenerlo atrasado por haber pedido el día.

Un buen rato más tarde, cuando el teléfono reclamó su atención, sonrió al ver el nombre de Sora aparecer en la pantalla. Al menos no iba a tener que preocuparla con que la niña no estuviera comiendo.

\- ¿No te fías de lo que pueda estar haciendo? – fue su saludo.

\- Podría ser… Me tenéis los dos demasiado mal acostumbrada… Puede que simplemente os echara de menos.

\- ¿A los dos por igual?

\- Eso no pienso contestarlo sin un abogado presente… - se echó a reír-. ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Bien, está durmiendo – miró hacia la puerta de la habitación, comprobando que estuviera todo bien por el momento-. Los digimon me han estado ayudando. Sobrevivimos por el momento. Ha comido bien… Supongo que iré a ver a mi hermano más tarde… ¿Y tú?

\- Con una futura novia histérica…

\- ¿Está muy nerviosa?

\- Pues… Me deja bastante mal… Yo no lo estaba tanto, lo siento. A lo mejor es que al final me equivoqué de pareja y tenía que haberme quedado con el estadounidense… - empezó a reírse-. Me ha arrastrado de compras.

\- Mejor no te digo nada sobre lo primero – se dejó caer hacia atrás más en el sillón, entretenido con al conversación-. ¿Ya te has comprado algo para la boda?

\- Sí… Bajo amenaza y de las serias… Y creo que no te voy a dejar verlo hasta que llegue la fecha. Así que te aguantas, por no haber querido venir conmigo hasta aquí…

\- La última vez casi me da un infarto por culpa de tu padre… Creo que no necesito más aventuras extrañas e Kioto.

\- Eso fue culpa tuya…

\- Eso podríamos tener que discutirlo largo y tendido. Creo que tendría algún que otro argumento en mi defensa – escuchó la risa de ella, entretenido-. ¿Has terminado ya todo el trabajo?

\- No, tengo un par de reuniones en un rato. Pero para la hora de la cena yo creo que ya habré terminado… ¿Te aviso cuando esté en casa ya y…?

\- ¿Qué? – cortó sus palabras-. ¿Quieres intentar chantajearme para que te enseñe a alguien por videollamada?

El silencio al otro lado de la línea era la respuesta que necesitaba, imaginándose exactamente que estaría sonriendo por sus palabras al haber acertado de pleno.

\- Solo si me traes algo de mi agrado de Kioto.

\- Eso se llama chantaje, Ishida…

\- Del serio. Así que tú verás cómo te adaptas al chantaje, Ishida…

\- ¿Sabes de qué me estuve acordando antes?

\- ¿De qué?

\- Pues… Hablando con Haru de histerismos acabé contándole lo sumamente nerviosa que estaba yo cuando te fui a buscar a Tanegashima después del aislamiento.

\- ¿Qué le has contado exactamente? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Nada… Que en comparación con el día de la boda ese día sí que estaba de los nervios… Lo que pasa es que me he estado acordado de otras cosas, por eso te he acabado llamando ahora…

\- ¿Otras cosas?

\- Sí… De la heladería…

Sonrió de forma automática. Sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería, tardando unos segundos en volver a hablar. Había sido una de las mejores ideas que había tenido en mucho tiempo y había sido muy importante para terminar de suavizar las cosas entre ellos dos del todo.

\- Yo creo que el verano que viene podremos volver y llevar a cierta señorita que yo me sé con nosotros…

\- No me opondría a ese plan… - escuchó como resoplaba de repente-. Tengo que ir a prepararme para la reunión. Dale un beso a la pequeña de mi parte, ¿quieres?

\- ¿Y para mí nada? Claro, vendido por un bebé adorable…

\- Sí, vete asumiéndolo… Contigo ya hablaré cuando te vea en persona mañana…

\- No podría poner ninguna pega a eso tampoco. Avísame por la noche cuando quieras y ya te dejo ver a Aiko, ¿de acuerdo? Saluda a Haru de mi parte.

\- Lo haré, tranquilo. Te llamo luego.

Dando por terminada la llamada, se estiró para dejarlo encima de la mesa, sonriendo ligeramente. El recuerdo de la heladería había aparecido rápidamente en su mente. Habían pasado un mes horroroso los dos, pero… Ahora que podía estudiar la situación en frío, sin duda tenía que haberlo pasado mucho peor ella. Él, al menos, era consciente de que estaba en el aislamiento reglamentario. Ella simplemente creía que no quería saber nada de ella y no que no dignaba a contestar sus llamadas tan siquiera…

Quizás por eso, cuando había vuelto para mudarse con él cuatro meses a Tanegashima, se había esforzado algo más en compensarle esa ausencia.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** Haru empieza a estar en esa época en la que llevarle la contraria se puede considerar una actividad de riesgo. Está demasiado nerviosa por todo en general por lo que como alguien le diga algo con lo que no está de acuerdo seguro que explota y toda drama de los gordos. La pobrecita va a acabar con tila en vena para poder llegar a la fecha bien.

Y el peluche llega a salvar la situación. Que Aiko lloraba porque el inútil de su padre no sabía qué biberón era el que había que utilizar jajajajajaja Menos mal que han dejado a los Digimon controlando porque sino Yamato acabaría en su rinconcito montando el drama porque ha estado dos veces en Marte, pero un bebé y él solos es una situación delicada de la que no sabe cómo salir vivo.

¡Besitos de tortuguita! Y sí, me voy a hacer el setita a la cama después de subir esto, prometido.

**Guest Vecina:** jajajaa era bastante evidente que tenía malas intenciones para el rubio. Pero tranquila, las tengo muuuucho peores - y no estoy hablando de las maldades malas de verdad - a lo largo de estos días jajajaja Ya verás cuando lo leas y entenderás de lo que te estoy hablando. Menos mal que Gabumon se pasa demasiado tiempo pendiente de esa niña como para saber lo que pasa exactamente y evitar que tenga que volver Sora de Kioto primero para darle de comer bien a la cosita y luego para ir a ver a su marido que está ingresado en el hospital.

Sora la pobre tiene miedo de enseñar más de la cuenta y que parezca no apropiado, déjala, pobrecita. Hablas con alguien que incluso cuando no va a trabajar siempre acaba poniéndose el pañuelo o algo al cuello ya casi que hasta por costumbre... Así que si ella además ha notado ese cambio y con lo "especialita" que ha estado con eso temas, es normal que proteste un poco. Otra cosa es que no le quieran dar una colleja y que luego la denuncien por asesinato por haberse cargado a Yamato. Pero eso son otros temas...

Pues si B/Piyomon ha salvado la primera parte de la aventura, ahora Gabumon ha librado de que el drama siguiera aumentando. Ahora a ver si Yamato confiesa el numerito que se ha montado él solo jajaja

Pobrecita, si es que debió de ser un buen leñazo jajaja El otro día se me mató una de las nenas pequeñas en la silla porque como lleva una mochila que pesa más que ella, tiró hacia atrás de la silla con ella sentada... En fin, vecina, bicos grandes que me voy a hacer el setita en la cama.

**Beyond an Epic Night:** si es que el pobre hombre ya no sabía ni dónde meterse porque estaba viendo que iba a tener que pedir socorro a Sora y sabe que ella es más que capaz de pegar media vuelta si le dice que la nena llora y que no quiere comer si no es con ella jajajaja Menos mal que parece haber sobrevivido a la situación. Si lo dejas es capaz de poner ese incidente por encima del problemita con la vuelta de Marte que tuvo la primera vez jajajaja

Verás, te hago una puntualización: a una novia histérica como Haru sí que no se la puede contradecir. Es malo para la salud de aquel que contradice jajajaja Así que al menos ha conseguido que Sora se compre de una vez algo bonito para la boda y que le miren mal un rato. Si la pobre mujer se queda viuda en el proceso seguro que con ese vestido no tarda demasiado en encontrar algún voluntario para sustituir al rubio.

¡Un beso grande que hoy ya me toca irme a la cama a mí a descansar!


	40. Heladería

**_2018_**

_\- ¿Entonces se van a quedar con nosotros? – preguntó Gabumon mientras que seguía a Yamato con la mirada._

_\- Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Te parece bien?_

_Llevaba toda la mañana entretenido en revolver por la habitación. Había movido las cosas de un lugar para otro para poder hacer hueco a lo que Sora fuera a traerse con ella. Por suerte, debido al su estilo de vida, tampoco tenía demasiada ropa en el armario y sabía que ella tampoco era de llevar consigo demasiado equipaje aunque fueran a estar varios meses allí._

_Varios meses..._

_En cuestión de horas había cambiado su situación de la forma más radical que se pudiera imaginar. Había pasado de estar de mal humor, disgustado y enfadado con el universo a estar nervioso sin saber qué hacer para dejar las cosas lo mejor posible porque ella le había dicho que sí, que se quedaba con él hasta que tuviera que irse de nuevo. _

_En aquellos momentos casi que podía ver con buenos ojos todo lo que había pasado en el último mes. Si todo aquello no hubiera pasado seguramente no hubiera acabado llevándolos al punto en el que estaban ahora… Sonrió ante ese pensamiento._

_\- ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho? – protestó el digimon devolviéndolo a la realidad._

_\- No…_

_\- Pues… No te lo repito – bajándose de la cama donde se había sentado de un salto, echó a andar-. Me voy fuera a que me dé el aire._

_\- Luego el cascarrabias soy yo… - le contestó riéndose siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que llegó a la puerta, viéndolo detenerse en ella._

_\- Me alegro por ti…_

_Fue lo único que dijo antes de perderse de la vista de su compañero. Yamato se quedó mirando hacia el punto dónde hubiera estado hasta hacía unos segundos simplemente para acabar ampliando su sonrisa antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo. __Un rato más tarde cuando por fin se había quedado contento con cómo estaban las cosas en la habitación decidió ir a despejarse corriendo un rato y haciendo unos recados. Ante la negativa de acompañarlo por parte de ambos digimon se limitó a irse tranquilamente. Hacía un buen día, podía aprovecharlo para relajarse._

_Sora llegaría al día siguiente y estaba seguro de que era capaz de volver a poner la casa patas arriba antes de que lo hiciera por temor a que algo que no pudiera estar como tocaba. Daba igual el número de veces que se repitiera a sí mismo que probablemente le diera exactamente igual, pero no podía evitarlo._

_Salió de la tienda un buen rato más tarde con algunas cosas que había comprado para hacer la cena ese día, habiéndose encontrado allí con Takao y habiendo preferido ignorar totalmente las tonterías con las que le había venido, sobretodo cuando había sentido cómo le vibraba el teléfono en el bolsillo y había visto quién llamaba._

_\- Tengo a Taichi y a Mimi gritándome uno a cada lado… Creo que me voy a huir a Koemi en la terraza y dejarlos aquí abajo… - fue el saludo de ella._

_\- Es la mejor idea en ese caso… Y eso que yo de verdad pongo en duda la fiabilidad de las neuronas de esa mujer – riéndose acabó por hacerle un gesto de despedida a Takao-. ¿Todo bien?_

_\- Muy bien. Ya les he dicho que me voy._

_\- ¿Y bien?_

_\- ¿Por qué crees que están gritando? _

_Echándose a reír, continuó con su camino por la calle. La conversación había durado poco al tener ella compañía, llamándolo para confirmar la hora a la que iba a llegar al día siguiente y despidiéndose con a amenaza de ir a esconderse de verdad con Koemi con helado al fresco. Sonaba como algo que ella sí que haría._

_Fijando la vista en el frente, se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando por una de las calles principales, llegando prácticamente a la altura de un local conocido que reclamó su atención. Se detuvo, quedándose mirando hacia la entrada, pensativo. Hacia bastante tiempo que tenía trato con los dueños y ante la idea que acababa de cruzar su mente quizás pudiera ser factible._

_Sora se acercó con paso lento debido a las maletas, buscando con la mirada a Yamato el cual siempre solía ser fácil de encontrar debido a la estatura, encontrándolo distraído mirando hacia la pantalla informativa._

_\- Buh – saludó tras conseguir acercarse hasta él sin que la viera divertida al ver cómo saltaba._

_\- ¿De dónde sales?_

_\- He aprendido a teletransportarme – sonrió._

_\- ¿Qué tal el viaje? – inclinándose hacia ella, se acercó para saludarla con un beso corto. _

_\- Más corto que el anterior… Al menos no iba intentando decirme a mí misma que no iba a ser buena idea que me diera un ataque de nervios – sonó como si estuviera bromeando, pero no podía hablar más en serio-. Y me muero de hambre…_

_\- ¿Tú? ¿Con hambre? – dibujando en su rostro una de sus sonrisas de medio lado alargó la mano para ayudarla con el equipaje-. ¿Te acompañó Taichi al aeropuerto al final?_

_\- ¡Oh! – dio un ligero brinco al acordarse-. ¡Al final va a ser un niño!_

_\- ¿Niño? – girando la cabeza hacia ella, arqueó una ceja-. Lo que le faltaba a ese universo, un miniél… _

_No pudiendo más que reírse con el comentario a sabiendas de que era exactamente lo que él iba a decir, echó a andar junto a él dejándose guiar contándole las últimas novedades del norte._

_\- ¿Dónde vas? – confusa, siguió a Yamato con la mirada._

_Habían ido a dejar las maletas a casa para poder estar más tranquilos y que Sora pudiera saludar a su compañera tras algunos días alejada de ella. Lo que había pasado por la cabeza de ella era que se iban a quedar tranquilamente en casa, no que Yamato estuviera esperándola de nuevo en la puerta._

_Lo miró interrogante pensando que se quedarían en casa, limitándole a hacerle caso cuando lo vio señalar hacia fuera con la cabeza. Estaba algo cansada del viaje y de haber tenido que recoger sus cosas tan rápido, pero no podía negarse ante la idea de ir a cenar tranquilamente fuera. Lo poco que había visto de aquel lugar le gustaba y al ser mucho más tranquilo que Tokio dudaba que fuera a cansarse demasiado._

_\- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos, Ishida?_

_\- Ya lo verás, Takenouchi._

_Cerrando la puerta tras ella, posó una mano en su cintura acercándosela. Aquello no era la capital del país, podia comportarse de una forma muchísimo más cercana con ella en la calle si quería. La acercó algo más para caminar tranquilamente en dirección hacia la calle principal. Se aprovechaba de que Sora no conocía el lugar para que aquello jugara a su favor y no se pudiera imaginar a dónde iban._

_Cuando se fijó en que se estaban acercando, sonrió ligeramente antes de sujetarla mejor por la cintura, llegando a abrazarla del todo al colocarse detrás de ella._

_\- ¿Qué haces? – confusa, se detuvo._

_\- Espera…_

_Entretenido, esperó unos segundos antes de mirar la hora, comprobando que al final todo encajaba bien. Acabó por soltar una de las manos de la cintura de ella para posarla sobre sus ojos. Notó la sorpresa de ella al verla ponerse algo más tensa. Se fiaba completamente de él pero no lo había visto venir. Sonrió directamente antes de inclinarse mínimamente para dejar un leve beso en su cuello._

_\- ¿Qué estás tramando?_

_\- Ahora lo verás – le dijo al alejarse de ella y darle un ligero empujón para que caminase._

_Avanzando tan solo unos pasos, consiguió acercarse hacia la entrada del lugar delante del cual había pasado el otro día. _

_Katsu caminaba de forma distraída por la calle. Había salido a hacer unos recados antes de la cena y ahora no había podido evitar fijarse en una silueta conocida que acababa de ver a lo lejos. ¿Aquel era Yamato? ¿Estaba acompañado? Aceleró el paso para poder verlo más de cerca, dándose cuenta de que sí, que era quién él creía y que estaba en actitud cariñosa con una mujer pelirroja._

_Recordó de forma inmediata que Takao había estaba diciendo tonterías sobre que lo había escuchado teniendo una conversación extraña por teléfono no hacía más que un par de días. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, los había perdido de vista._

_Una vez en el interior del lugar Yamato dejó a Sora volver a ver, dejándola que fuera ella la que se diera cuenta de dónde estaban. Hacía tiempo que había podido generar algo de trato con el dueño de una heladería cercana a su casa. No le había costado poder llegar a un acuerdo con ellos para poder darle así una sorpresa a Sora a sabiendas de mucho que le gustaba a ella el helado._

_Entretenido al ver la cara de ella, dándose cuenta de dónde estaban, aprovechó esos segundos para despedir al encargado con un gesto quien salió hacia la trastienda. No tardó en ver cómo Sora se giraba hacia él, todavía sorprendida._

_\- ¿En serio?_

_\- ¿Te he contado alguna vez lo que uno puede llegar a conseguir cuando puede hacer chantaje a alguien con una visita guiada por una base espacial? – sonriendo, entretenido, se acercó a ella-. ¿No tenías hambre? Vamos a estar tú y yo sin que nadie nos moleste…_

_Parpadeó, confusa, volviendo a mirar hacia los lados y luego hacia él, sonriéndole sinceramente y de forma amplia._

_\- ¿Qué te parece el plan?_

_No le respondió de palabra, simplemente recortó la distancia que los separaba para, hacer como tantas había hecho, echándole los brazos al cuello para abrazarle tras dar un pequeño salto. Conociendo ya ese tipo de gestos de ella, en cuanto le vio las intenciones no tardó en afianzarla mejor rodeando su cintura con los brazos._

_\- Yo creo que ya que… hemos tenido una temporada un poco complicada estás últimas semanas teníamos que buscar una forma de terminar de hacer las paces de una forma apropiada, ¿verdad?_

_La escuchó reírse a modo de respuesta, dejando que volviera a dejarla a la altura del suelo antes de ver de nuevo como se estiraba para poder responder a sus palabras con un beso más largo y dedicado, sonriendo de nuevo sin poder evitarlo cuando se separó._

_\- ¿Se te ha ocurrido a ti solito esto?_

_\- ¿Y quién crees que tú me que me iba a dar la idea? – movió los dedos en los costados de ella, haciéndole cosquillas ligeramente-. ¿Tú no tenías hambre?_

_Levantando la vista de nuevo hacia él, asintió antes de soltarse, alejándose así para poder ir a ver más de cerca el lugar y, más en concreto, los sabores que tenía delante de ella, distraída ante la atenta mirada de Yamato._

_Sin duda había sido la mejor idea que había tenido en mucho tiempo._

_\- Escucha… - reclamó la atención de ella-. Sé que… Tampoco es culpa mía, pero siento que en todo un mes no hayas sabido de mí. Me tuve que incorporar demasiado rápido y estaba demasiado enfadado como para ser yo el que te avisara tan siquiera de lo que estaba pasando. _

_\- Yamato… Mira, vamos a dejar esta temporada pasada en el olvido, ¿vale? Prefiero hacerlo así porque no me apetece mucho acordarme de nada de todo ello… Mi mayor preocupación ahora quiero que sea decidirme sobre qué helado quiero y luego sobre dónde voy a meter mis cosas en el armario._

_\- Me gustan esas dos preocupaciones. ¿Lo del lado de la cama vamos a tener que discutirlo también o cómo va la cosa?_

_Se alejó, guardando silencio, acercándose a mirar la lista de sabores, tomándose algo de tiempo antes de terminar por girarse hacia él con la mejor de sus sonrisas más inocentes._

_\- Eso, podríamos discutirlo también… Pero se me ocurren formas mejores de poder saber en qué lado prefiero dormir…_

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** Gabumon salvando la situación del rubio viene siendo el día a día, siendo de la forma que sea jajaja Si es que el pobrecito se pasa demasiado tiempo pendiente de la niña y claro, se ha ido fijando en cosas que Yamato seguramente no, como por ejemplo el detalle del biberón. Así que ya puede ir buscándole chantaje del alimenticio o dejándolo más tiempo con la niña que se lo ha ganado de sobra el peluche.

Y aquí tenemos un poquito de azúcar en forma de helado que siempre viene bien endulzar un poco la vida de estos dos ya que parece que en el presente alguien se ha empeñado en gafarlos. Que esa época fue un poquito complicada y está bien saber que al final consiguieron dejar con la paranoia a los dos ingenieros más efectivos de toda la isla.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** ains vecina, sé que estamos en mala época para los estudiantes, pero espero que al menos vayas a tener unas buenas vacaciones para descansar, que ya te tocan. Yo no me libro de trabajar y estoy de relativo mal humor porque la gentuza es incapaz de fijarme horarios y que pueda yo tan siquiera organizarme con algo de tiempo, cosa que odio. Así que igual los acabado mandando a todos a paseo y cogiéndome yo las vacaciones por mi cuenta.

Jajajaja si seguro que se lo puso a mano, o al menos junto con el resto de cosas que pudiera necesitar, otra cosa es que el pobre hombre no tuviera las neuronas espabiladas porque no se había dado el caso hasta entonces de ser él quien tuviera que darle el biberón. Eso o quería reírse un poco de él de esa forma, cosa que también podría ser bastante factible que ya sabemos todos de quién estamos hablando.

Y los recuerdos iban encaminados al otro FB que debía que se te venía encima... No me adentré demasiado en los primeros días de esos dos después de la bronca que tuvieron, así que siempre viene bien meterse un poquito más por ahí. Haru... la pobre mujer a este paso no va a llegar de una pieza a la boda, y ya verás por lo que te lo digo jajajaa Si es que le ha dado por ponerse histérica a la pobre.

¿Qué tal la tutoría? Yo siempre salía de malas pulgas porque mis tutorías se basaban en mi tutor y yo dándonos cabezazos porque el aparato no hacía más que dar por el culete y al final nos obligó a cambiar el tema del tfg y llevarlo a explicar por qué ese aparato de m***** no funcionaba y por qué deberían de cambiarlo jajajaja Desastroso xD

¡Un bico grande vecina! Y aprovecha las vacaciones todo lo que puedas.


	41. ¿Qué habéis hecho ya?

Yamato escuchó vibrar su teléfono y fue directo a por él. Había estado pendiente de él a sabiendas de que Sora había quedado en avisarlo cuando estuviera en casa para poder ver a la pequeña. Comprobó que fuera ella, contestándole antes de irse a por el ordenador y dejado encima del sofá.

Le llevó unos segundos conseguir que todo estuviera perfectamente colocado para poder quedarse sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá, pudiendo dejar así a la niña justo entre ellas y que lo usara a él como apoyo. Fue entonces cuando alargó la mano hacia el teclado y envió la petición de videoconferencia.

No tardó en ver aparecer a Sora en la pantalla con la mejor de sus sonrisas al ver a la pequeña. Puso ver que por detrás de ella se asomaba Haru saludando con la mano.

\- Aiko – llamó a la niña-. Hola preciosa…

\- ¿Quién te habla? – le dijo a la pequeña al ver cómo parecía buscar el origen de la voz de su madre. Sonriendo, intentó moverla de tal forma que acabase mirando hacia la pantalla-. ¿Quién está ahí?

Pudo ver como la sonrisa en la cara de ella se hacía todavía más amplia al notar como la pequeña parecía darse cuenta de que, de alguna manera, estaba escuchando a su madre. En uno de los movimientos de sus bracitos acabó por cogerse a la mano de su padre, entreteniéndose así mientras que escuchaba las voces.

\- ¿Qué tal todo? – preguntó a la pelirroja.

\- Muy bien – giró la cabeza, atendiendo a Haru quien se despedía para irse a dormir y dejarlos hablar tranquilamente-. Cansada de todo el día. Mañana me voy a pasar el viaje en tren durmiendo…

\- Me parece una buena ocupación. Nosotros hemos estados en casa de mi hermano pero hemos vuelto pronto para que la niña estuviera lista para cuando llamases. Ahora supongo que la echaré a dormir.

¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

\- Me he traído algo de trabajo para adelantar. Quiero ir quitándomelo de delante…

\- ¿En serio? ¿Te dejo un par de días de permiso y te llevas el trabajo a casa?

\- Lo sé… Cada día soy más triste – se rio, escuchando de fondo uno de los ruiditos de Aiko bajando así la vista hacia ella unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué tal está tu padre?

\- Mal. Según me ha dicho mi madre hoy no se podía levantar de la cama. Entre la fiebre y que no tiene gana de comer nada está debilucho y no puede consigo mismo. Como no le baje pronto va a ir al hospital de cabeza.

\- ¿Es alta?

\- Bastante… No he ido a verlo todavía. Cuando vuelvas iré a hacerle una visita a ver si necesita algo o qué…

\- Ya verás como al final no es nada…

\- Eso espero, aunque a mi madre no le está gustando demasiado todo esto… No sé qué decirte, no es alguien que tienda a preocuparse sin motivo.

\- ¿Quieres que cambie mi billete? Puedo buscar un vuelo y volver primero y así puedes ir a ver cómo están las cosas.

\- ¿Qué? No, no… No te preocupes. Tú vuelve cuando tengas que volver, ¿de acuerdo? Aprovecha mañana para descansar y poder disfrutar tú del par de días de descanso que te vendrán mejor que a mí…

\- No te creas… Os echo a los dos bastante en falta. No me importaría estar ahora ahí con vosotros… - dejó de hablar poco a poco, bajando la mirada en la pantalla, observando a la niña.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – bajó la vista hacia Aiko, sin poder verle la cara desde esa posición.

\- Se te ha quedado dormida… - sonrió de nuevo.

\- Oh… Será mejor que me la lleve a su cuna ya. Espera aquí, vengo ahora mismo y seguimos hablando…

\- No, vete tranquilo. Voy a aprovechar a prepararme para irme a la cama. Llámame cuando termines y hablamos, así no tienes que andar a las carreras. Yo también tengo trabajo pendiente, voy a tardar en irme a dormir…

\- Perfecto. Te llamo en nada…

Dando por terminada la videoconferencia empezó a moverse muy lentamente para no despertar al bebé, acabando por poder ponerse en pie con ella en brazos y caminar hacia la habitación. Iba a dejarla en la cuna y cuando se fuera él a la cama ya se la llevaría con él.

Entró, dejando la luz apagada a su paso, tomándose su tiempo para tenerla algo más entre sus brazos, observando la expresión tranquila y completamente dormida de ella. Le gustaba observarla así, totalmente ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba. Sonrió sin darse cuenta de ello, acercándose a la cuna finalmente para echarla en ella, tapándola con cuidado y dejándole a su lado el peluche de la tortuga.

No habían vuelto a tener problemas con la comida, ahora que parecía saber cuál era el biberón que le gustaba a la niña. Al menos aquel día, había estado bastante tranquila, como solía ser más normal en ella y parecía que no habían tenido muchos problemas con la ausencia de Sora. Esperaba que continuaran así las cosas, ya que todavía tenían otro día por delante.

Sin querer despertarla, acabó por salir de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido, despidiéndose de los digimon con un gesto. Volvió hacia el salón, aprovechando para recoger lo que había dejado tirado por encima de la mesa y buscar su teléfono antes de volver a acomodarse.

* * *

\- A ver Haru… ¿se puede saber desde qué hora llevas despierta? – fue lo primero que dijo Sora nada más levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Se había encontrado a la chica sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un montón de papeles por todas partes y con cara de no haber dormido precisamente demasiado. Si había estado trabajando o no era algo que no podría decir con seguridad porque había casi más bolas de papel a su alrededor que hojas en la libreta.

\- No podía dormir… Pero es que tampoco puedo hacer nada con mi vida…

\- ¿En serio? – se acercó, acabando por sentarse a su lado-. ¿Tú estás segura de que estás bien? Empiezas a preocuparme…

No obtuvo por respuesta más que un encogimiento de hombros. La observó de forma más detenida, pensativa. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y acababa de decirle la verdad, estaba empezando a preocuparla de forma bastante seria. Tardó unos segundos en volver a abrir la boca, casi con miedo de la pregunta que iba a hacer pero considerándola necesaria.

\- Haru… dime la verdad. ¿Tú estás bien con todo esto?

Levantó la vista de la libreta, enfocando a la pelirroja con gesto de no estar del todo segura de lo que le estaba preguntando. Al darse cuenta, sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a intentarlo.

\- Con la boda, quiero decir… ¿Tú estás segura?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Porque estas histérica. Demasiado y de verdad que tengo miedo de que te acabe dado algo antes de la fecha… Y como renegabas tanto en su momento…

\- No – negó con la cabeza-. No es eso… Claro que estoy segura de esto.

\- ¿De verdad? Mira que conozco a Andrew desde hace mucho tiempo y estoy segura de que si necesitas algo más de tiempo lo entendería…

\- No, no… Es… - empezó a juguetear nerviosamente con el rotulador con el que había estado haciendo garabatos-. Es… ¡No sé lo que es! ¿Vale? Estoy histérica, no duermo, se me hacen los días eternos, me tiemblan las manos… Pero sí que quiero hacerlo, no me malinterpretes, por favor… Claro que quiero…

Acabó por sonreír, conmoviéndose ante la situación en la que estaba su amiga. Alargó la mano para quitarle el rotulador antes de que acabara saliendo volando por ahí, dejándolo encima de la mesa.

\- Entonces creo que viene siendo lo normal en estas situaciones. Pero… haz el favor de distraerte como sea… Quiero que llegues viva a la boda. Iba a quedar muy feo que dejaras al pobrecito Andrew plantado porque te haya dado un infarto. Es más… No te quiero en el estudio esta semana.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no… Bastante jaleo tienes con los últimos preparativos y aguantando familiares y demás como para tener que preocuparte del trabajo. Me voy a hacer cargo yo por completo de todo estos días, avisada estás.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros, ¿entendido? Vete a vestirte, que tú y yo nos vamos a desayunar antes de atender la última reunión. Y no me obligues a tener que compincharme con él para que te deje por la mañana encerrada en casa para que no vengas al trabajo.

Enfocó a la pelirroja, acabando por dedicarle una ligera sonrisa y asentir. Lo de desayunar fuera le había sonado bastante bien. Distraerse con la comida siempre era una buena idea a la que ella no se iba a oponer.

* * *

\- ¿Qué haces? No… No… Deja esto ahí… ¡Dai!

Yamato se pudo en pie, acercándose hacia su sobrino para acabar por cogerlo él en brazos. Se había ofrecido a quedarse con los hijos de su hermano aquel día para que Takeru pudiera ir a ver a su padre tranquilamente.

\- Eres peor que tu padre y mira que eso ya es decir…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sí, porque no sabes estarte quieto…

\- ¿Gabumon? – empezó a mirar hacia los lados desde su nueva posición, buscándolo.

\- Escondido de ti. Vergüenza debería darte… Tenerlo aterrorizado.

\- Yo quiero jugar con él… - hizo un ligero pucherito.

Sacándole así una risa al rubio, Yamato volvió hasta dónde había estado sentado antes, dejando a Dai al lado de Reiji, quien parecía estar distraído con los dibujos que estaban en la televisión. Aiko estaba en la habitación, durmiendo tranquilamente lejos de todo aquel jaleo, y lo prefería así porque capaces eran de hacer que se echara a llorar.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta reclamó su atención, viendo pasar a Dai a las carreras hacia ella de que él tan siquiera hubiera sido capaz de asimilar que estaban llamando.

\- Este niño pretende acabar conmigo – murmuró por lo bajo antes de ir hacia la puerta, teniendo que reírse al ver al pequeño intentando dar saltos para llegar al pomo y poder abrir-. A ver… Quita – apartó con cuidado a su sobrino antes de ver quién llamaba-. El que me faltaba… Me ofrecí a quedarme de niñero… No te incluía a ti en el paquete…

\- Para encima que vengo a hacerte de refuerzo… - Taichi se agachó para coger a Dai quien había vuelvo a asomarse nada más escuchar a su otro tío.

\- Vienes de fuerzo, pero te traes a otro… - aprovechando que el niño estaba distraído con Taichi se acercó él hasta la silla de Daigo-. Anda – dándose cuenta de que con ellos llegaba también Agumon, sonrió-. Mira, tú le vas a venir de perlas a uno que yo me sé si eres capaz de encontrarlo. Creo que está en la habitación…

\- ¿Sigue Gabumon escondido? ¿Qué le has hecho ya? – Taichi entró finalmente, llevando ahora a su sobrino en brazos.

\- ¡Yo solo quiero jugar con él!

\- Seguro… ¿Reiji?

\- Tragando tele… Aún funciona esa treta con él…

\- Dale unos meses que sea capaz de correr bien detrás de este trasto, verás lo bien que nos va… - posó al niño para poder acercarse hacia su hijo y bajarlo de la silla-. Venga, corre, pero ten cuidado y no rompas nada…

Observando como los dos se alejaban rápidamente a las carreras, ambos adultos se quedaron de pie, sin atreverse a dejar de vigilarlos a sabiendas de las que les gustaba liar en cuestión de segundos cuando nadie miraba.

\- ¿Te ha dicho tu hermana que me los habían endosado a mí?

\- Sí, básicamente. Así que he venido de refuerzo.

\- Estamos en minoría, espero que seas consciente de ello. Y luego hay que llevarlos a casa…

\- Algo se podrá hacer – asintió, todavía sin haber quitado la vista de encima de ellos-. ¿Aiko?

\- Durmiendo… Y Gabumon o bien se ha escondido escaleras arriba esperando que aún no sepan subir bien las escaleras o está con Biyomon cuidando de que Aiko no se despierte.

\- Me inclino más por lo segundo. No creo que estos terremotos vayan a ir a molestarte a la pequeña, así que se habrán escondido detrás de ella.

\- Es bastante probable – echando a andar por fin, se acercó hasta dónde estaban ya los niños-. ¿Koemi?

\- Me ha dicho que tiene derecho a un rato de paz y calma en casa. Luego me ha dejado al niño vestido y me ha invitado amablemente a ir a ventilarme – se encogió de hombros.

Aquel comentario consiguió que Yamato se echara a reír. Risa que duro el tiempo justo que el sonido de algo cayéndose llegó hasta sus oídos. Simplemente cerró los ojos unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho ya?

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** es que dejar a Yamato solo con esos dos digimon pensando en que al par de días va a mudarse Sora con él da pie a que le entren sus paranoias y se ponga a revolver la casa entera si hace falta. Todo para que seguramente ella no dijera nada, que ya la conocemos y seguramente considerase que no asunto suyo cómo estuvieran las cosas, que ella era la invitada ahí jajajaja Y además, por mucho que tuviera liado con los papeles y trastos, a ver quién es la lista que le protesta si la primera parada que te llevan a hacer es en una heladería. Yo creo que con eso se arreglan de golpe todas las quejas que alguien pudiera pensar tener sobre algo.

Ahora claro, también hay que ver si Yamato o Haru llegan vivos al día siguiente tan siquiera. Uno rodeados de nenes hiperactivos y preocupado por su padre y otra con sus histerias... A ver quién de los dos acaba a tilas directamente en vena para poder sobrevivir. Aunque yo creo que él lo tiene más fácil porque como acabará agotado y arrastrándose por los rincones es muy sencillo que caiga el coma el pobre hombre.

¡Besitos de tortuguita y a aprovechar las vacaciones tú que las tienes!


	42. Buenas noches

Metió la llave en la cerradura de casa con lentitud, cansada del viaje. Sabía que era más tarde de la cuenta y no quería hacer ruido por si la niña se despertaba… Los planes habían cambiado en el último momento y había terminado cogiendo otro tres de vuelta a la capital que había provocado que llegara horas después de lo previsto.

Había avisado a Yamato para que no esperase por ella y que no se le ocurriera ir a buscarla teniendo que trabajar al día siguiente, de manera que contaba con encontrárselo dormido ya. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y dejó sus cosas en la entrada, dándose cuenta de que la luz estaba encendida pero no había sido ella la que la había dejado así.

Dejando olvidado la maleta se giró buscando a alguien por allí, no tardando en darse cuenta de que asomaban unos mechones de cabello rubios por uno de los laterales. Sonrió ligeramente, acercándose con cuidado de no hacer ruido para encontrarse con Yamato durmiendo plácidamente con Aiko echada sobre él haciendo exactamente lo mismo que su padre. Extendiendo su sonrisa ante la imagen, se tomó unos segundos. Le daba hasta pena despertarlos, pero no era la mejor de las ideas que se quedaran allí.

Se apartó para dejar su bolso y su chaqueta encima de la mesa más cercana, volviendo a acercarse a ellos, dándose cuenta de que los ojos de la niña se habían abierto y estaban fijos en ella cuando se asomó de nuevo. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar al ver de nuevo a su madre, empezando a revolverse y a querer llamar su atención, empezando a hacer pequeños ruidos.

\- Shhh… Que vas a despertar a tu padre – le dijo acercándose por el otro lado del sofá para cogerla con cuidado de encima de Yamato-. Hola cielo, ¿me has echado de menos? – se inclinó hacia ella dejando pequeños besos en sus mejillas que consiguieron que la niña sonriera ampliamente-. ¿Qué le has hecho a tu padre que parece estar en coma?

Caminando con la pequeña en brazos se dirigió hacia la habitación para poder dejarla en su cuna. Era tarde para ella y, por mucho de menos que la hubiera echado, no eran horas. Se dio cuenta de que los digimon se habían quedado también dormidos y que ni siquiera se fijaron cuando ella encendió la luz y avanzó con ella.

\- Mañana por la mañana me voy a pasar toda la mañana contigo para compensar, ¿qué te parece? – le dijo a Aiko, acunándola entre sus brazos-. Ahora tengo que ir a despertar a tu padre y a él no creo que pueda hacer como contigo y traerlo en cuello hasta la cama… - se rio ligeramente, acariciando con sus dedos el cabello de la pequeña, continuando con aquello hasta que se fijó en cómo los ojos de ella empezaban a cerrarse de nuevo.

Se quedó con ella hasta que comprobó que se había quedado del todo dormida. No era raro en ella, siempre había dormido muy bien, en eso no podrían decir que no habían tenido suerte. Aiko era la niña más tranquila de las que había conocido y eso les ayudaba bastante en su rutina o en momentos como aquel. Posándola en la cuna, salió con sumo cuidado de la habitación para que no se despertase de nuevo, cerrando la puerta y apagando la luz antes de acercarse de nuevo hacia Yamato.

Estaba completamente dormido todavía y eso le sacó una risa. Por lo que ella sabía se había pasado el día rodeado de sus sobrinos pequeños y Daigo, eso sin contar a Takeru y Taichi dándole la lata. Eso podría explicar perfectamente que no se hubiera enterado de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tomó asiento a su lado en el sofá, observándolo unos segundos antes de alargar la mano y empezar a acariciar con suavidad su cabello, intentando llamar su atención.

Pasados unos segundos pudo ver como ligeramente entreabría los ojos y se quedaba mirando hacia ella solo para volver a cerrarlos. Divertida, continuó con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que por fin pareció reaccionar y volvió a enfocarla, notándose ahora la sorpresa en su cara.

\- Sora… - dijo con voz somnolienta-. ¿Cuándo…?

\- Hace un rato, estabas dormido con la niña. Ya la he echado yo, tranquilo – explicó continuando con lo que había estado haciendo hasta entonces.

\- Me senté con ella un rato y… - giró la cabeza hacia la pantalla dándose cuenta de que se había quedado apagada-. No sé ni cuándo me quedé dormido. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

\- Bien, ya sabes que me gusta hacer ese trayecto en tren. Lo he hecho demasiadas veces en mi vida – explicó, dejándolo incorporarse cuando le vio las intenciones-. Ya desharé la maleta mañana…

Se puso en pie, dejándole su espacio, yendo en búsqueda de sus pertenencias para subirlas mientras que él terminaba de ubicarse y conectar del todo a la realidad. Aceleró para evitar que intentara subirle la maleta, podía ella perfectamente y estaba todavía desperezándose. No tardó en seguirla a pesar de todo, apagando las luces y comprobando que todo estuviera en su lugar antes de avanzar escaleras arriba él también.

\- Te lo digo en serio – comentó cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras él-, no sabes la suerte que hemos tenido con Aiko…

Fue a sentarse en la cama, observando cómo la pelirroja iba y venía por la habitación dejando algunas cosas para poder ponerse el pijama. Le gustaba hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué? – le dijo divertida cuando volvió a pasar hacia el armario para coger su pijama.

\- Porque esos tres niños juntos son el mal – negó con la cabeza-. Te lo digo en serio… El mal personificado, dejan a sus padres atrás.

\- ¿Qué te han hecho?

\- ¿A mí? Si yo solo he intentado que siguieran todos con vida y que no me dejaran a Gabumon en terapia…

Desapareciendo al entrar al baño con una risa por lo que decía se pudo imaginar perfectamente la escena, sabía perfectamente lo que había con esos tres pequeños.

\- ¿Y tú padre?

\- Igual, le he llamado antes y estaba con tos y fiebre… - sonó algo más serio cuando dijo aquello, consiguiendo que volviera a asomarse ella.

\- ¿No ha mejorado nada?

\- No, de hecho ahora ya obedece cuando lo mandas quedarse en cama sin protestar. Así que debe de ser que ha empeorado.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes – le dijo-, ya sabes que con el aire acondicionado puesto a tope en todas partes de la ciudad es lo más normal en esta época. Sobre todo si luego sabes a la calle y hay diez grados más.

\- Lo sé – asintió, poniéndose en pie para empezar a retirar los cojines de la cama, aprovechando cuando Sora volvió a salir del baño para cogerla por el brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí-. ¿Y tú no piensas saludarme en condiciones o qué?

El comentario de él provocó una ligera risa por parte de ella, dejándose acercar después de tirar encima de la silla la blusa que tenía entre las manos.

\- Tengo que terminar de cambiarme – intentó hacerse la interesante.

\- Yo ya te veo el pijama perfectamente puesto, mira que luego me vuelvo a quedar dormido – soltó su brazo para posar ambas manos en la cintura de ella, sonriendo al notar que automáticamente rodeaba su cuello.

\- ¿Es una amenaza?

\- No, un hecho – intentó no reírse y aprovechó para inclinarse hacia ella lo justo para quedarse lo suficientemente cerca, sin llegar a alcanzarla.

Volviendo a reírse tan solo unos segundos, fue la pelirroja quien se puso de puntillas para recordar la distancia entre ambos para saludarlo, como bien había dicho él, en condiciones. Le dedicó un beso tranquilo, pero largo, demostrándole así que realmente lo había echado de menos, se acostumbrada demasiado rápido a pasar todos los días a su lado.

Sonrió sin separarse al sentir como la apretaba más contra él mientras que subía su mano por su espalda hasta dejarla colocada en su mejilla, dedicándole así una caricia a la vez que le daba otro corto beso tras haber hecho una pausa para poder respirar.

\- Vete a terminar de cambiarte – le murmuró sin alzar demasiado la voz dejándola ir finalmente.

Bajó sus manos, arrastrándolas por los brazos de él, asintiendo a lo que le decía y dándose la vuelta para terminar con lo que había estado haciendo hasta entonces.

Yamato la siguió con la mirada unos segundos antes de girarse para poder abrir la cama, echando las sábanas hacia un lado. Tomó asiento, cogiendo su teléfono para comprobar que la alarma estuviera puesta y que tuviera ningún mensaje nuevo. Volvió a bloquearlo y a dejarlo encima de la mesita de noche y se metió finalmente en la cama.

En el momento en el que su espalda tocó el colchón pudo darse cuenta de que le dolía demasiado todo. Aquellos tres diablillos habían conseguido acabar con él y se suponía que partía de la base de que seguía un estricto entrenamiento debido a su trabajo. Se acomodó, colocando los brazos tras su cabeza, intentando buscar la mejor postura.

Sora terminó de lavarse los dientes y la cara y salió automáticamente del baño, todavía terminando de cepillarse el cabello. Apagó la luz y, desde la puerta, observó a Yamato, pensativa. Con una ligera sonrisa, se acercó a la mesa a dejar el cepillo y se encaminó hacia la cama, apagando las luces en el proceso.

Quizás pudiera aprovechar aquel día para terminar lo que habían dejado a medias el día que Mimi se había puesto de parto. Era curioso como apenas habían sido capaces para estar juntos desde entonces y cuando lo conseguían la niña acaparaba todas sus atenciones… Pero en aquel momento estaban ellos dos solos y quería entender que por la forma en la que la había cogido antes quizás hubiera posibilidad de intentarlo aquella noche. Esperaba que sí porque… Realmente ya no era por él, por lo que pudiera o no necesitar, era también por ella, que hacía ya semanas que había vuelto a sentir la necesidad de tenerlo a su lado de esa forma.

Colándose por el lado contario de las sábanas, disfrutó del tacto fresco de estas antes de ladearse y quedarse de nuevo mirando hacia él. Ya no estaba echado bocarriba, sino que ahora se había ladeado y le daba la espalda. Se arrastró hasta quedarse pegada a él, rodeando su cintura con su mano. Notó segundos después como la mano de él se posaba sobre la suya. Interpretando ese gesto para acercarse algo más a él aprovechó para dejar un beso sobre su hombro, escuchando un ligero sonido de aprobación, volviendo a hacerlo, antes de incorporarse algo sobre su otro brazo para tener mejor acceso y llevar lentamente sus besos hasta su cuello.

Retiró su mano de debajo de la de él bajándola algo más para intentar colarla por debajo del pijama, haciéndolo de forma lenta y estudiada. Sin embargo, no consiguió hacerlo, volviendo a notar su mano en torno a la de ella, deteniéndola. Confusa, se quedó congelada, con los ojos fijos en él.

\- Sora… Es tarde – fue lo único que le dijo-. No necesito llegar mañana al trabajo sin haber pegado ojo.

No reaccionó inicialmente, no hasta que sintió como dejaba de sujetarla y entonces pudo retirar la mano hacia atrás, echándose hacia atrás de tal forma que su espalda acabó por quedar apoyada en el colchón de nuevo. Ladeó la cabeza para volver a observarlo, en cómo se había quedado exactamente en la misma postura sin decir nada más.

\- Buenas noches – abrió la boca de nuevo, esperando por una respuesta, sin obtenerla.

No tenía sueño, de manera que intentó relajarse y cerrar los ojos.

Yamato intentó no hacer ruido al levantarse de la cama. Aquel día entraba antes de la cuenta y no quería molestar a Sora a sabiendas de que había llegado tarde la noche anterior. Aún se encontraba cansando, pero no le quedaba más remedio que aguantarse. Lo primero que hizo antes de ir a meterse bajo el agua fue bajar a la habitación de la pequeña, cogiéndola con sumo cuidado en sus brazos para no despertarla y poder así subir con ella de nuevo para dejarla al lado de su madre.

Entró al baño llevando la ropa de deporte con él, no queriendo dar más vueltas de la cuenta y, cuando salió, lo hizo listo para irse. Iba a desayunar en la sede, prefería hacerlo así que salir atragantado como casi todas las mañanas y, además, no quería despertar a nadie más. Era pronto y sabía que Sora no iba a ir a trabajar aquel día.

Observándola unos segundos, giró la cabeza hacia la bebé que no se había enterado del cambio de cama. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se acercó hasta la pelirroja, posando la rodilla en el colchón para así poder inclinarse y dejar un beso en su frente antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, los ojos canela de Sora se abrieron. No estaba dormida, sino que había fingido estarlo. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche pero había preferido hacerse la dormida cuando había sonado su despertador. Se ladeó automáticamente para quedar así mirando hacia la pequeña de ambos, observándola fijamente con la mente completamente en otro lugar.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** le ha dado la paranoia a la pobrecita, déjala. Si es que debe de estar que se sube por las paredes ella sola y sin motivo, porque a buen sitio, que esa mujer hace lo que quiere con Andrew. Que sin duda alguna no tiene ni un solo motivo por el que estar de los nervios, pero debe de haberle entrado el estrés de repente por todo lo que no se debe de estar tirando de los pelos él.

Y mientras tanto, Yamato en coma en el sofá con Aiko dormidita encima hasta que ha escuchado a mami, claro. Que lleva un par de días sin verla y seguro que la ha echado mucho de menos a pesar de que parece que por fin ha decidido dejar que su padre sobreviva. Aunque el pobre parece no tener tampoco demasiada moral para seguir vivo tampoco... Pobrecito rubio, que han podido con él los nenes.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Ace Cornell:** es verdad, ahora que caigo, ya no debería de haber bestias sagradas, ¿no? Después de la que liaron en Tri se han quedado hasta sin eso, ellos verán a ver cómo arreglan sus desgracias ahora xD Pero sí, a los hechos nos remitimos, sin duda han sido capaces de acabar con alguien que se supone que ha estado dos veces en Marte y que debe de tener más viajes a sus espaldas... Pobrecito, son nenes traviesos mezcla de genes Yagami y Takaishi, no puede salir nada bueno de ahí.

Gabumon estará todavía escondido y tomándose tila a ver si así supera el trauma... ¡Un beso!

**Beyond an Epic Night:** ¿para qué se le iba ocurrir a esa pobre mujer irse de forma individual ella sola en ese mundillo? Como mucho venderla por el "enemigo" que para eso dentro de poco se va a dedicar a gastar su apellido... Pero no tiene mucha pinta de que le vaya a dar por ponerse por independiente ella solita le hace falta demasiado a la pobre para poder tirar por semejante cosa xD Principalmente, todavía está demasiado dominada por su modo fangirl.

Mira, yo... Es que cada día que vuelvo del trabajo me entran menos ganas de tener esos seres del mal a tiempo completo haciéndome compañía. Es la única conclusión a la que llego todos los días... No sé si es que tengo lo peorcito de cada casa o de verdad que un día me va a acabar dando alergia... Así que esperemos que no se me quejen las dos víctimas del ataque de los nenes en este caso, que con lo bien que se porta Aiko de vez en cuando también le viene bien a Yamato sufrir un poquito. Que tengo inspiración de sobra para ponerlos haciendo el terror en este mundo.

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** nah, las ganas de tener vacaciones es lo que tengo. Porque esa fauna es TAN torcida, que llevan semanas sin aparecer y ahora me vienen en manada... En vacaciones deciden venir a clase, yo, de verdad que intento entenderlos, pero mi cabeza está a un nivel inferior. No me da para llegar a tantas conclusiones. Debe de ser que son mentes superiores.

Aiko solo ha tenido un momento de volver loco a su padre, han sobrevivido los dos y ahora ya tiene a mami en casa otra vez. Ya todo está bien xD Aunque por mucho que le diera por llorar, yo creo que después de haber estado haciendo de niñero de esos tres la nena seguiría pareciendo el ser más adorable de este mundo. Y sino que le pregunten a Gabumon.

Jajajajaj ya veremos lo bien que se porta Haru cuando llegue a Tokio. Ya te digo yo que pinta de quedarse quietecita no tiene ni la más mínima cofcofcof Y puede, puede ser que estés adivinando uno de los frentes... Es más que evidente a estas alturas, pero no va a venir solo y yo ya tengo todos los papeles listos para unirme al programa de protección de testigos.

Pásalo todo lo bien que puedas estos días vecina y descansa que falta nos hace a todos a estas alturas del curso ya. ¡Un bico grande!


	43. Quieta

Sora se levantó de la cama finalmente para poder atender a la niña. Sabía que tenía que cambiarla y prepararla para empezar el día, pero si no hubiera sido por eso se hubiera pasado el día en la cama sin querer saber nada del mundo.

Cuando se había ido al baño la noche anterior después de las palabras de Yamato nada la había hecho sospechar que a la vuelta se fuera a encontrar con aquella negativa. Cuando la había acercado a él para pedirle aquel saludo en condiciones, como él lo había llamado, automáticamente había pensado en que quizás aquella noche tuvieran la oportunidad de dejar de dar vueltas finalmente.

Parecía que se había equivocado y, que sin duda, eran otras las ideas de Yamato. Era la primera que algo así pasaba y que le hubiera dicho que pretendía dormir no había sido de ayuda. Sabía a lo que refería… Ya les había pasado una temporada atrás cuando habían empezado exactamente igual que aquella noche y cuando ella no había podido continuar Yamato había pasado muy mala noche. No solo no había podido pegar ojo, sino que realmente había estado molesto e incómodo por volver a tener que quedarse con las ganas. Aquel día ella se había sentido terriblemente culpable, al igual que otras muchas veces, pero por más que lo intentaba, por más que insistiera, le dolía. Estaba segura de que iba a ser algo que pasaría solo durante los primeros momentos, pero Yamato siempre se daba cuenta y se detenía.

Sabía que debía de agradecérselo a pesar de todo, pero no era así como quería que fueran las cosas. Y efectivamente, estaba segura de que para evitarse otra noche como aquella era por lo que la había detenido… Simplemente, por no volver a quedarse con las ganas como siempre les pasaba, había preferido no hacer nada.

No había querido intentarlo tan siquiera.

Tragó saliva intentando ordenar sus propios pensamientos. Tenía que atender a la pequeña y no podía pasar más tiempo dándole vueltas a aquello o iba a acabar de nuevo disgustada. El cansancio del viaje y de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche se notaba en ella, pero prefería no pensar en ello tampoco.

\- Venga, Aiko… Vamos a cambiarnos que ya va siendo hora – le dijo cogiéndola en brazos con ella para poder ir hasta su habitación donde tenías todas sus cosas-. ¿Qué te vamos a poner hoy? Tienes más ropa que yo… ¿te parece bonito?

Intentar concentrarse en la pequeña iba a ser la mejor de las ideas sin duda, con ella siempre se evadía y aunque no podía ni entenderla ni contestarle, una de sus sonrisas o los simples ruiditos que hacía conseguían hacerla olvidarse de todo lo demás.

* * *

Natsuko estaba con el ceño fruncido mientras que sujetaba el teléfono en la mano. Sus ojos estaban posados en Hiroaki quien estaba sentado a su lado con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y apoyada en la pared.

\- ¿Cómo vas? – le preguntó-. Es que no sé por qué te has empeñado en venir tú mismo hasta aquí… - protestó la mujer.

\- Me duele mucho la cabeza. Ahora no, ¿quieres? – acabó por decirle, sin abrir los ojos todavía.

\- ¿Quieres agua? – esperó a verlo asentir antes de ponerse en pie-. Vengo ahora mismo que la máquina está aquí al lado.

La mujer avanzó unos pasos por el pasillo, aprovechando ese momento para buscar el número del mayor de sus hijos en el teléfono, dándole al botón de llamada nada más encontrarlo.

\- ¿Te he despertado? – fue lo primero que dijo nada más sentir cómo descolgaba.

\- No, hoy entraba primero, estoy llegando al trabajo. ¿Pasa algo?

\- He obligado a tu padre a venir al médico otra vez.

\- ¿Ha empeorado?

\- Anoche tuvo bastante fiebre y no me gusta nada esa tos que tiene. Ha venido protestando todo el camino pero yo me quedo más tranquila así. Seguramente tengamos para toda la mañana, hay bastante gente y entre que lo atienden y no…

\- ¿Quieres que me pase por ahí?

\- No, no. Ya te llamo yo cuando sepa algo. No te preocupes.

Colgando el teléfono, lo guardó en su bolsillo antes de marcar en la máquina la tecla para poder sacar la botella de agua volviendo a acercarse hacia Hiroaki con paso tranquilo, tendiéndosela.

\- Toma… He llamado a Yamato.

\- Te dije que no hacía falta…

\- Hace falta. Eres su padre, te he traído a rastras al hospital para que te echen un vistazo. Fin de la discusión… Y bebe, que te va a venir bien.

Chasqueando la lengua ante la idea de tener que moverse, aunque fuera para coger el agua, alargó la mano y cogió la botella, necesitando que fuera Natsuko quien se la abriera para poder dar un buen trago.

\- A ver si no tardan mucho en llamarte porque creo que te está volviendo a subir la fiebre…

No tardó demasiado en terminarse el agua, notando como le calmaba algo la garganta. Había protestado lo que había querido y más porque no necesitaba ir a ningún hospital… O más no tenía gana de ir. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para que salir de la cama fuera una idea que no quería ni escuchar. Sin embargo, cuando Natsuko había insistido no le había quedado más remedio que ceder y así habían acabado allí. Notó la mano fresca de ella posarse en su frente, no tardando en ver como fruncía el ceño de nuevo.

\- Sí que te está subiendo…

* * *

El rubio guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo sin tener demasiada buena cara. Había estado pendiente de su padre desde que había empezado a encontrarse peor. Por suerte, su madre se había ofrecido a cuidarlo mientras que estaba de cama, por lo que no había tenido que volverse loco para poder echarle un ojo con la niña también.

Le parecía muy bien que Natsuko se las hubiera arreglado para llevarlo de la oreja al médico. Sabía que habría protestado bastante pero al menos a ella le había hecho caso y todos se quedarían más tranquilos si le echaban un nuevo vistazo. Parecía que le había dado más fuerte de lo que todos habían esperado…

\- ¿Problemas otra vez? – la voz de Mai lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

\- Sí… Pero no de los que tú crees – echando a caminar hacia ella, aceleró el paso-. Es mi padre, acaba de llevarlo mi madre de la oreja al médico.

\- ¿Le pasa algo?

\- Catarro yo creo… Pero ha empeorado y nos quedamos más tranquilos así – marcó la tecla el ascensor, apoyándose en la pared.

\- Entonces seguro que no es nada… ¿Nada más?

\- ¿Cómo que si nada más? ¿Te parece poco?

\- Con la cara que me traes…

\- Traigo cara de haber tenido un día movidito ayer haciendo de niñero de mis sobrinos y el hijo de un amigo… ¿Taichi? ¿Te acuerdas de él de la boda?

\- Sí… - sonrió de una forma que no gustó demasiado a Yamato antes de verla coger su bolsa y salir del ascensor.

\- No huyas ahora no…

\- Bueno, ya era hora de que pudiera compartir anécdotas con tus amigos, ¿no? Ya que no me los presentabas cuando estábamos todavía en Tokio… Pues una tiene que buscarse sus formas…

\- Mira, casi que mejor huye porque no quiero saber nada más de ese tema, no tengo ganas de tener pesadillas.

Mai empezó a reírse, entretenida al ver las caras que iba poniendo él. Sin duda eran dos fuentes de información de la vida de Yamato demasiado peligrosas como para poder hablar entre ellos sin que durase el pitido de oídos un par de semanas.

\- ¿Ya ha vuelto Sora? – le preguntó al final.

\- Anoche a las tantas, sí. La dejé durmiendo cuando me fui, no quise despertarla.

\- ¿Todo bien en Kioto?

\- Pues… supongo. Parecía de buen humor cuando llegó… - se revolvió el pelo de forma distraída.

\- ¿Parecía?

\- Anoche estaba en coma cuando ella apareció. Me quedé dormido con Aiko encima, no sé ni cómo conseguir arrastrarme hacia la cama…

\- ¿No acabas de decirme que estuviste de niñero toda la tarde?

\- Pues por eso… Esos tres niños juntos son el mal personificado. Tú hazme caso, llegué a casa que no me tenía en pie.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen?

\- Entre el año y los tres… El mayor tiene martirizado al pobre Gabumon. Ya desde que se conocen…

\- Pues muy mal, porque con ese ser adorable no se puede meter nadie. Aunque bueno… con lo que los tengo visto dentro de poco va a tener quien lo defienda, a ver quién le toca al peluche a cierta niña dentro de un par de meses.

\- Creo que es el plan que tiene: usar a Aiko para que lo defienda de esos seres terroríficos.

\- Si aprende a poner tu cara de malas pulgas seguro que lo acaba consiguiendo…

\- ¿Mi cara de malas pulgas? Tu espera que no herede la mirada de su madre de cuando está enfadada por algo. Eso sí que es más problemático y va a hacer que dejen a Gabumon en para lo que les queda.

\- Así que con eso es con lo que te tiene tan bien domesticado…

El rubio se quedó mirando hacia ella, negando con la cabeza unos segundos y, sin poder evitarlo, echándose a reír a la vez que la piloto mientras que se perdían por el pasillo de camino a la zona de entrenamiento para poder empezar finalmente con la mañana.

* * *

Sora había decidido mantenerse ocupada para no seguir dándole vueltas en la cabeza a lo ocurrido. Había abierto la maleta y la había dejado encima de la cama, sacando poco a poco sus cosas. Colgó en una percha el vestido que había comprado para la boda de Haru por insistencia y órdenes de la propia novia. Lo observó unos segundos antes de decidir que era mejor continuar con la maleta.

Debería de tener más ganas de esa boda… Lo primero de todo por quiénes eran los novios y la ilusión que le hacía verlos por fin llegar a aquel punto, y lo segundo porque hacía demasiado tiempo que no iba a ningún evento. Sin embargo, aquella mañana lo único que tenía en la cabeza era que anoche Yamato le había dicho que se estuviera quieta.

Quieta…

\- Deja de darle vueltas – se dijo a sí misma, entrando al baño para arrastrar con ella la cesta de la ropa sucia.

Empezó a tirar en ella toda la ropa que había usado esos dos días, evitándose así dar más paseos. Necesitaba distraerse, centrarse en lo que hacía y no darle más vuelvas a lo otro. Pero era totalmente incapaz de hacerlo. Estaba demasiado preocupada por la situación que tenían encima durante los últimos meses.

No era cosa de unos días, no, hablaban de meses. Meses de situaciones incómodas, enfados y malestares por parte de ambos que eran totalmente culpa de ella y que había terminado en que Yamato ni siquiera había querido intentarlo de nuevo. Cerró los puños con fuerza encima de la camisa que tenía entre sus dedos.

Siempre le estaban diciendo que no eran más que paranoias suyas pero había podido ver por fin la prueba. No eran tonterías, las cosas estaban así por su culpa y ahora tenía lo que se merecía. Podría comparar la situación de la noche anterior con otras muchas veces entre ellos antes del embarazo y eran como la noche y el día. Y ni siquiera podía intentar echarle la culpa a él porque si no insistía era por ella.

Resopló.

Estaba llegando al punto en el que sabía que se tomaba las cosas a la tremenda, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Estaba demasiado cansada de aquello y si ella lo estaba no quería saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Yamato. Miedo le daba preguntarle le forma directa como bien había hecho meses atrás durante el periodo de abstinencia impuesto por su condición médica tras el susto que les había dado Aiko. No se atrevía a formular la pregunta y hacerla en voz alta… Aunque quizás fuera a ser la mejor solución.

Quizás debería de armarse de valor y hablarlo de forma directa con él para evitar estar dándole vueltas sin parar durante todo el día. Quizás…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** seamos sinceros, si me hubiera puesto en plan caritativo con ellos y los hubiera dejado intentarlo,no sé yo qué tal le hubiera ido al rubio en esta situación, porque de verdad que parece que lo han dejado muy, muy muy en coma esos nenes. Que parece ser que son un poquito trastos y el pobre todavía se anda arrastrando por el mundo a la mañana siguiente sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que se le viene encima al pobrecillo jajajaja

Y por otro lado pues tenemos a cierta pelirroja que, sin duda, es mejor que encuentre un entretenimiento rápido o esa cabecita suya echará más que humo en cualquier momento. Por no hablar ya de que parece que Hiroaki está un poco más pachucho de lo que apuntaba todo. Todos sabemos que iba a acabar llevándoselo Natsuko de la oreja porque sino seguiría en casa tranquilamente como si nada... A ver qué le dicen...

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**IreneFI:** ¡Hola! Gracias por pasarte por aquí a dejarme una review. Me alegro de que te han gustado el resto de las historias. Esta parte no va tan definida ni encaminada como las tres anteriores, ya que le estoy usando como modo de transición entre unas y otras para poder ir haciendo algunas cosillas que me parecían importantes en el día a día de estos dos, así que ni siquiera yo sé hasta dónde y cómo voy a llegar xD

Muchas gracias de nuevo y, ¡un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** los monstruitos del mal van... Llenándome la clase. Yo de verdad que no los entiendo... No vienen durante el curso y me llenan la clase en vacaciones... Además, solo a mí, que el resto de mis compañeros si tienen a uno en toda la tarde pueden dar gracias. La cosa es no dejarme cogerme vacaciones a mí.

¿Tú crees que tengo yo pinta de ir a ser tan buena y tan caritativa? Creo que ya nos conocemos más que de sobra como para que empieces a olerte la que estoy liando poquito a poquito... Y que solo va a ser cuestión de tiempo que explote por varios frentes. Lo sabes tú, lo sé yo y lo saben las tartarugas jajaja No me molesto ya ni en ocultarlo, creo que tras este capítulo se me empiece a ver un poquito el plumero de la que se viene...

Normal, si es que seguro que estaban para foto, ahí los dos durmiendo en coma total y si los dejas hasta en la misma postura por eso de ser dos clones perfectos de la genética. Así seguro que da gusto llegar a casa y encontrarse eso. La pena es que a la pobre pelirroja le duró poco el modo fangirl.

Oficialmente me he quedado de vacaciones, así que espero que estés haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo, vecina y te toques las narices a dos manos todo lo que puedas, que ya sé que los exámenes están cerca, pero hay que descansar un poquito. ¡Un bico grande!

PD: el siguiente capi es EL capi. Avisada quedas...


	44. Una mañana perfecta

Abrió la puerta de casa sin hacer demasiado ruido, queriendo pillar por sorpresa a Sora ya que por la mañana no había podido hablar con ella siquiera. Sabía que todavía no se había ido al estudio ya que tenía intención de aprovechar para descansar, de manera que había decidido aprovechar que tenía algo más de tiempo para ir hasta allí.

Miró hacia su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no parecía estar en el salón o en la cocina, aprovechando así para quitarse la chaqueta y descalzarse pudiendo así entrar tranquilamente. No tardó en ver aparecer a la pelirroja saliendo del vestidor, frenando en seco al verlo y poniendo cara de susto.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – alargó la mano hacia atrás, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

\- Me han soltado primero – sonrió-. ¿Qué escondes?

\- Nada de tu interés – se aseguró de haber cerrado mejor-. Iba a ponerme a hacer la comida, como no contaba contigo no tengo gana hecho…

\- No te preocupes, no tengo prisa. Puedo ayudarte si quieres – se acercó hacia donde ella estaba-. ¿La niña?

\- Está durmiendo en su habitación. Puedes ir a despertarla si quieres, ya es casi su hora de comer también – se quedó donde estaba, todavía sin moverse, esperando mientras que se acercó a ella.

\- Pues mira, aprovecho ahora y mientras que tú terminas de hacer lo que estuvieras haciendo la entretengo yo y cuando te pongas a darle de comer ya me encargo yo de ir haciendo algo para nosotros, ¿qué te parece?

\- Como quieras – sonrió ligeramente antes de echar a andar en dirección hacia las escaleras-. Los digimon están con Aiko, yo bajo enseguida…

Dicho aquello subió rápidamente los escalones sin dejar que hubiera llegado hasta donde ella estaba. Frunció el ceño ligeramente confuso, pero contando que la había visto cerrar rápidamente la puerta del vestidor supuso que algo tenía por ahí que no quería que viera y prefirió dejarlo pasar y hacer lo que había dicho.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia la habitación de Aiko, encontrándose a los digimon asomados a la cuna de la niña, mirando hacia ella y supo fácilmente que se había despertado ya. Se acercó hacia ellos, dejando así que la niña lo viera, dándose cuenta como se quedaba a medio bostezo y fijaba los ojos en su padre, sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué? Después de dos días aguantándome de seguido ya pensabas que te habías librado de mí, ¿eh?

\- Se despertó hace nada – le dijo su compañero-. Aunque se han pasado las dos bastante parte de la mañana durmiendo.

\- Y yo entrando antes al trabajo, debería de parecerte bonito – cogió finalmente a la pequeña.

Le parecía muy bien lo que acababa de escuchar. Para que Sora no lo hubiera escuchado levantarse tenía que haber estado profundamente dormida y lo prefería así. Había llegado bastante tarde y debía de estar cansada. Él prácticamente no era capaz de poner en orden sus recuerdos de cómo había terminado durmiendo en la habitación. Cuando llegase de noche pensaba intentar recuperar un poco las horas de sueño porque sino le iba a esperar una semana muy larga.

Salió con la pequeña de la habitación al cabo de un rato, dándose cuenta de que Sora había vuelto a bajar y que estaba revolviendo por los armarios de la cocina.

\- Mira Aiko, vamos a saludar a tu madre – comentó antes de caminar hacia ella-. ¿Te falta algo?

\- No – contestó mientras que se estiraba para llegar a una de las estanterías de arriba-. Nada, ¿estaba despierta?

Asintió, teniendo que fijarse en que había algo extraño en todo aquello. Posiblemente siguiera cansada del viaje, pero estaba notándola algo apagada aquel día. No quiso insistir por el momento, pasándole a la niña cuando se acercó a él.

\- Haz lo que quieras para comer, cuando termine con ella te ayudo – le dijo sin mirarlo demasiado directamente antes de salir hacia el sofá para poder acomodarse.

\- Vale… - confuso, la dejó irse, siguiéndola con la mirada-. ¿Te he dicho que me llamó mi madre esta mañana antes de entrar al trabajo?

\- No, ¿ha pasado algo? – preguntó tomando asiento y empezando a acomodarse.

\- Se ha llevado a mi padre a rastrar al hospital a que lo revisen, me dijo que me llamaría cuando supiera algo.

\- ¿Ha empeorado?

\- Parece ser – se encogió de hombros-. Pero no me ha vuelto a llamar así que supongo que estarán todos hasta arriba como siempre.

Asintió, sin contestarle más, centrándose en la niña. Intentaba actuar con normalidad, pero no había sido capaz de quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza en toda la mañana, haciendo que su humor hubiera acabado volviéndose más apagado y distante. Aprovechó para desabrocharse los botones de la blusa e intentar centrarse únicamente en la pequeña, no queriendo llamar demasiado la atención de él.

Yamato se acercó hacia la nevera, prefiriendo hacer lo que había dicho, buscando qué podía hacer para comer decidiéndose por algo sencillo y empezando a sacar las cosas, dejándolas encima de la encimera. Cuando terminó de sacarlo todo, cogió también el material de cocina que pudiera hacerle falta e se puso a hacer la comida, lanzando miradas de reojo hacia la pelirroja, sin gustarle ni un pelo la expresión que tenía en la cara.

\- Sora – acabó por llamar su atención-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te encuentras mal o algo?

\- No, estoy perfectamente – contestó sin levantar la mirada de la pequeña.

\- Ya… Creía que estábamos intentando dejar esa manía tuya de tragarte las cosas de lado… ¿Qué pasa?

Guardó silencio, no porque no quisiera contestarle ya que sabía que iba a seguir insistiendo, sino porque buscaba la mejor forma de ordenar sus palabras en cabeza. Por suerte para ella, aunque sí que se le quedó mirando, no dijo más, simplemente esperando a que fuera ella la siguiente en abrir la boca.

\- ¿Estás cansando de que sigamos intentando acostarnos y no seamos capaces? – acabó por soltar de golpe.

Al escuchar las palabras de ella, a Yamato se le escapó el tomate que estaba cortando de entre las manos, apareciendo en la otra punta de la encimera al ser incapaz de cogerlo. No había esperado que las cosas salieran por ese frente aquel día. Hasta dónde el sabía no había motivo alguno para que ella pudiera estar dándole vueltas en la cabeza a aquello, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué? – llegó a articular finalmente.

\- Lo que has oído…

\- Pero… ¿A qué viene eso ahora? No lo entiendo. ¿Has estado dándole vueltas en Kioto al tema otra vez?

\- No, pero es que me ha parecido más que evidente después de lo de anoche – levantó por fin la vista hacia él.

\- ¿Lo de anoche? – arqueó ambas cejas-. ¿El qué de anoche, Sora? O hablas más claro o me parece a mí que voy a ser incapaz de seguirte…

\- Yamato, por favor… - puso los ojos en blanco, volviendo a bajar la cabeza hacia la niña-. Creo que sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

\- No, no lo sé – dejó finalmente de intentar centrarse en terminar de hacer la comida-. ¿Qué se supone que he dicho o hecho anoche? Porque hasta dónde yo recuerdo estaba durmiendo en el sofá y cuando llegaste me fui a dormir a la cama. Fin de mis recuerdos de la noche anterior…

\- Ya, evidentemente que seguiste durmiendo cuando nos fuimos a la cama – su voz sonó algo más cortante en aquella ocasión.

Guardó silencio, confuso. ¿De qué le estaba hablando? ¿Podría ser que se hubiera quedado dormido cuando estaban intentando hacer algo? No recordaba nada de todo eso y estaba seguro que de haber empezado… Se le habría pasado el sueño automáticamente. Posiblemente, con las ganas que le tenía, se le habría pasado el sueño para todo lo que quedaba de noche y entonces sí que se iba a ir arrastrando aquella mañana por los rincones.

\- ¿Me quedé dormido? ¿En serio?

\- No, Yamato, no te quedaste dormido.

\- Entonces… de verdad que te pido que me lo expliques porque no te estoy siguiendo y por el enfado que pareces tener me gustaría saber de qué se me acusa si no es mucha molestia.

La escuchó chasquear la lengua, volviendo a centrarse en la pequeña unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que ya había terminado de comer y que simplemente la estaba mirando. Casi que era mejor así. Se tomó ese tiempo para dejarla echada en el sofá y colocarse de nuevo la ropa, agradeciendo ver cómo los digimon se iban rápidamente a vigilarla cuando ella se levantó con intención de acercarse hacia el rubio.

\- Anoche tú mismo me empezaste a rondar diciendo que si no te pensaba saludar en condiciones y cuando intenté aprovechar que por fin parecíamos tener algo de tiempo para nosotros me hiciste parar y quedarme quieta. ¿Refresca eso tus ideas o tengo que hacerte un esquema?

Alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido. ¿De qué hablaba? Intentó hacer memoria para poder recordar de qué narices le estaba hablando. Sabía que se había quedado dormido poco después de echarse en la cama, de manera que, si de verdad había dicho o hecho algo, lo habría hecho más dormido que despierto.

\- ¿En serio?

\- No me pongas esa cara de no saber de lo que te hablo.

\- Es que no me acuerdo de lo que me hablas – puso los ojos en blanco-. Pero evidentemente me había quedado dormido ya en el sofá cuando llegaste, ¿qué te hace pensar que no me estaba cayendo de sueño cuando saliste del baño? Sora hoy madrugaba más de la cuenta…

\- Ya, como si eso te importara mucho a ti cuando de estos temas se trata y más en la situación en la que estamos… - habían tenido otras ocasiones en las que sabían que ambos tenían que madrugar y que intimar les iba a suponer apenas tener tiempo para dormir y aún así les había dado igual-. Dime la verdad.

\- ¿Qué verdad? Te estoy diciendo que si de verdad te eché el freno anoche sería porque estaba más dormido que despierto, Sora… - la miró, poniéndose serio-. ¿De verdad? ¿La única conclusión que has sido capaz de sacar es que me he cansado de intentarlo contigo? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

No obtuvo respuesta, notando como automáticamente esquivaba su mirada y se quedaba mirando hacia la nada, como si no se atreviera a formular la respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de hacerle.

\- ¿La mejor conclusión que has sido capaz de sacar es esa? ¿Qué te crees que cuando no quiero seguir es por gusto o qué? Lo hago por ti, porque sé que aunque por ti podríamos seguir te dolía las últimas veces que lo hemos intentado. ¿Cómo narices quieres que siga así? No me he acercado más de lo justo a ti por eso mismo… ¿Y ahora me sales con que si me he cansado de intentarlo? – hizo una pausa-. ¿Si fuera al revés ya te habrías cansado tú? ¿Es así como has llegado a la conclusión?

\- Claro que no, pero es diferente.

\- No, no lo es – incrédulo, continuó mirándola aunque ella no hiciera lo mismo-. Venga, ya… Piensa un poco más las cosas, por favor te lo pido que esto es ya lo último que me faltaba por escuchar. ¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué no te vas a prepararte para ir luego al estudio y así te despejas la cabeza un poco mientras que yo termino aquí?

Fue en ese momento cuando finalmente llevó la vista hacia él, estudiándolo. Estaba enfadado, se lo notaba en el tono y en el gesto, pero ya que habían sido capaces de sacar el tema de forma tan directa, prefería llegar hasta el final para, al menos, dejar las cosas claras.

\- No me has contestado todavía a lo que te he preguntado – le dijo.

\- Sora, ¿qué te quieres que te diga? Claro que estoy harto de quedarme con las ganas. Es muy molesto y sabes que no estoy hablando de anímicamente. Pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera intentar… Es absurdo, ¿de verdad me lo estás diciendo en serio?

El sonido del teléfono de él hizo que diera un respingo. Pensó en dejarlo sonar dada la situación, pero luego recordó que estaba esperando la llamada de su madre, por lo que buscó el aparato. Cuando vio el nombre de Natsuko en la pantalla intentó relajar el tono antes de contestar.

\- Dime – contestó, antes de hacerle un gesto a Sora con la mano para que no dijera más.

La pelirroja se quedó mirando hacia él, sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera era capaz de entender cómo se sentía. No sabía si seguía disgustada, enfadada o simplemente agotada de toda aquella situación en la que estaban metidos desde hacía meses.

Lo único que la distrajo fue ver la cara que se le quedó de repente al rubio, haciéndola desconectar de su hilo de pensamientos y quedarse mirando hacia él con el ceño fruncido hasta que colgó el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó.

\- Tengo que irme – contestó girándose para lavarse las manos-. Lo han ingresado.

\- ¿Qué? – sorprendida, se acercó hacia él-. ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que lo que tenía era un resfriado provocado por el aire acondicionado?

\- Es un cabezota, si hubiera ido al médico primero en eso se habría quedado – fue hacia la puerta, cogiendo su chaqueta y empezando a calzarse-. Ahora resulta que podría ser neumonía… Me voy al hospital.

\- Yamato…

\- Mira, déjalo. Lo que sea que vayas a decir ahora mismo, déjalo. Te veo luego, tú no vengas, mejor quédate con la niña hasta que sepamos exactamente lo que pasa…

Dicho aquello, sin tan siquiera volver a asomarse a ver a la pequeña salió de casa con paso rápido. Sin duda aquello era lo que le faltaba para rematar una mañana perfecta…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** pues nada, aquí, disfrutando de un día libre de las vacaciones de semana santa... Algunos están por ahí de viaje, otros están durmiendo todavía o de comidas familiares y yo aquí, amargándoles la existencia a la pooooobrecitos Ishida mientras que me río maléficamente en mi rincón.

Posiblemente las neuronas que quedaban con vida en la cabeza de Yamato han muerto en este capítulo todas a la vez, está demasiado confuso como para entender tan siquiera qué ha hecho o de qué se le puede estar acusando para haber llegado a la conclusión a la que ha llegado Sora. Si es que el pobre estaba tan en coma que no recuerda ni cuándo se quedó dormido la noche anterior.

Y, ya sabes de quién es culpa lo de Hiroaki. Que-lo-sepas, y que lo sepa todo el mundo. ¡La culpa fue de Anna! Jajajajajaja Vete echando tú a correr también venga, que aquí hay que responsabilizarse de las acciones jajaja

Hoy te mando un beso de tortuguita, peor desde lejos, que me veo con algo de sombrero...

**IreneFl:** ¡qué mala! Jajajajajaja Que la pobrecita Sora no lo hacía queriendo, que era todo una conspiración de su cuerpo y - ahora más evidente que nunca - su cabeza contra ella. Que ahora pueda entender mejor todavía lo que pudiera pasar por la cabeza de Yamato en esas situaciones con la paranoia que se ha montado ella sola... Pues no te voy a decir que no. Y no creo que vaya a ayudar a la situación, nop.

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** de procesión veo que me vas a tener a mí jajajaja En mi defensa diré que, los que ya me conocéis, se podía oler perfectamente a distancia la que estaba tramando poco a poco y que era solo cuestión de tiempo que la cosa explotase. Bien, aquí ha explotado, y, como siempre, todo de golpe, que ya sabes que sino no me quedo contenta.

¡Oye! No te metas con los probrecitos nenes... No me los compares con esos seres del mal. Ni de casualidad llegan a ese nivel, tú hazme caso. Tengo un armario en mi aula y estoy haciendo colección en la parte de arriba de cosas que les quito, el otro día estaban usando las grapadoras los unos contra los otros... Y te hablo de los de 11 años. Lo mío son seres del mal más profesionales, mi típica frase cuando los dejo solos para ir a fotocopiar es "no os matéis mientras que estoy fuera".

A Sora bastante "bien" la habían estado tratando las hormonas en esta temporada, que son casi más malas después del embarazo que durante y ayudan de maravilla a que se tome las cosas a la tremenda y ella se monte una buenas películas que ni lo de la marvel. Que posiblemente les pasa eso en otro momento y se pasa dos días riéndose de él por estar así de acabado por culpa de cuatro nenes, de los cuales uno no anda solo del todo y la otra es un bebé adorable y no hace más que dormir. Peeeeero, claro...

Y no me estudies mucho que no es sano, un poquito de descanso que sino se te va a saturar la neurona y verás tú. Te dejo venir a perseguirme si quieres y así te aires de tanto estudiar... Ay jajajajaja ¡Un bico grande grande pero desde lejos a ti también!


	45. ¿Quieres que lo picotee?

Yamato todavía no había terminado de asimilar la conversación que había tenido en casa en el momento en el que llegó al hospital. No se podía creer que ella hubiera sido capaz de llegar a semejante conclusión. No había sido capaz tan siquiera de procesar lo que había escuchado. Mientras que entraba en el hospital en el que le habían dicho que estaba su padre, intentó hacer memoria de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Sí que había sido capaz de llegar a algunas conclusiones y sí que tenía que darle toda la razón sobre que era él quien le había dicho que se estuviera quieta. Pero tampoco le había dicho lo del saludo con más intención que esa, saludarla… Estaba que se caía por las esquinas, ¿no había sido lo suficiente evidente? Pues parecía que no… Parecía que había conseguido que la situación terminara por explotar.

Lo triste de todo aquello era que debería de alegrarse porque por fin hubiera sido capaz de decir lo que le pasaba por la cabeza y dejar de darle tantas vueltas ella sola. Pero las conclusiones a las que había llegado… ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir que él se iba a hacer cansado de intentarlo? Como si tan siquiera necesitara pensar en algún motivo para querer estar con ella fuera de la forma que fuera más allá que el simple hecho de ser ella. ¿Cómo narices se iba a cansar?

Intentó relajar el gesto cuando llegó a la planta, no queriendo preocupar a nadie más de lo necesario. Buscó a su madre con la mirada, encontrándola sentada en el pasillo que le había dicho en el que lo esperaría acercándose a ella con paso rápido.

\- Yamato – dijo nada más verlo, poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Takeru? – miró hacia los lados.

\- No tenía con quien dejar a los niños hasta dentro de un rato. Cuando Yuuko esté en casa vendrá para aquí - explicó, observando como el mayor de sus hijos asentía.

\- ¿Qué te han dicho exactamente?

\- Pues… Poco más que lo que te he dicho. Es el diagnóstico base que tienen, ni siquiera es seguro – se encogió de hombros, se la veía cansada y nerviosa-. Dijeron que se pasarían más tarde para decirme algo.

Observó a su madre detenidamente mientras que le daba aquella explicación. Hasta dónde él sabía llevaba ahí toda la mañana y no tenía tampoco pinta de querer moverse de allí en ningún momento. Relajó el resto, cogiendo aire y soltándolo lentamente antes de acercarse hasta ella y pasar un brazo en torno a sus hombros, frotando con suavidad el otro en un intento de gesto cariñoso con ella.

\- Si se tiene que quedar esta noche la paso yo con él, ¿queda claro? Llevas todo el día aquí, así que no acepto ni media palabra de protesta.

No le dijo nada simplemente se quedó en silencio acabando por relajarse ante el gesto de su hijo y dejando la cabeza caer hacia su hombro, quedándose así apoyada durante unos minutos sin abrir de nuevo la boca en todo ese tiempo.

\- Me quedé con él anoche – explicó finalmente – porque no me gustaba la tos que estaba teniendo y además le había vuelto a subir bastante la fiebre. Hoy por la mañana me costó convencerlo para que viniera al médico y para encima tuvo que venir él, claramente, no me dejó llamar a nadie. Por eso te avisé cuando ya estábamos aquí, no te vayas a creer que le pareció demasiado bien.

\- De alguna parte tiene que venirme lo de cabezota – asintió a la explicación que ella le daba-. Tendríamos que haberlo traído de la oreja si hacía falta hace unos días cuando empezó a ponerse peor y no hacerle caso.

\- Lo intenté, pero todavía no estaba demasiado afectado como para dejarse mangonear con facilidad – separándose, aprovechó para observarlo-. ¿Y tú? ¿Te hice salir del trabajo?

\- No, estaba en casa porque había salido primero y… - frunció el ceño-. Dame un segundo, que tengo que llamar para avisar de que me voy a quedar aquí.

\- Yamato, si tienes que trabajar…

\- No termines la frase, tengamos la fiesta en paz – dijo mientras que buscaba el teléfono en su bolsillo-. No voy a dejar que te quedes sola hasta que llegue el otro cuentista…

Buscando el número de Hideki se alejó unos pasos de su madre para poder hablar con tranquilidad con él y decirle lo que había pasado. Natsuko se quedó observándolo agradeciendo que hubiera llegado tan pronto y que pareciera estar controlando tan bien la situación. Ella quizás llevaba demasiado tiempo en el hospital y empezaba a estar más nerviosa de la cuenta como para pensar con la cabeza clara.

* * *

Sora se había quedado completamente congelada con lo que Yamato le había dicho después de la llamada. Hasta donde ella sabía Hiroaki estaba peor del catarro aquel que tenía, pero no hasta aquel punto y no había podido cogerla más por sorpresa la noticia.

En el momento en el que lo vio salir por la puerta ni siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar del todo. Era sin duda lo que menos esperaba que pasara en aquel momento en el que ellos dos habían empezado a discutir. Y lo único que había acabado por sentir había sido un terrible sentimiento de culpa, porque, sin duda, había escogido el peor de los momentos que se le hubieran podido ocurrir.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, intentando calmarse y luego se acercó hacia las cosas que Yamato había dejado encima de la encimera para empezar a recogerlas. No tenía hambre en aquel momento para ponerse a comer nada, de manera que ya comería más tarde si se daba la oportunidad.

\- ¿Está Hiroaki enfermo? – la voz de Gabumon reclamó su atención, haciendo que recordara que habían estado allí todo el tiempo.

\- Ha empeorado, sí – dejó automáticamente de recoger, recordando que ellos sí que no habían comido y que su estado de ánimo de aquel momento no tenía que afectarles a los pobres digimon-. Lo han dejado en el hospital. Cuando sepa algo más ya os cuento… Voy a hacer la comida, ¿de acuerdo? Cuidadme a Aiko mientras…

Casi había dejado a los dos pobres sin comer y aunque sabía que podía darles cualquier cosa que hubiera por el armario como galletas, no tenían culpa de que ella estuviera cómo estuviera. Siguió con la mirada al digimon hasta que desapareció de nuevo tras el sofá, quedándose así unos segundos antes de empezar finalmente a hacer lo que había dicho.

\- Biyomon… - llamó a su compañera-. ¿Me haces un favor? Tráeme el teléfono que lo tengo en la habitación.

Viendo como la digimon hacía lo que le había pedido se centró en la comida hasta que la escuchó volver y dejar el teléfono a su lado.

\- ¿Qué os ha pasado antes? – reclamó la atención de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Hm?

\- A Yamato y a ti… Llevabas ya toda la mañana triste, ¿quieres que lo picotee? Si estás triste es porque seguro que ha hecho algo.

\- ¡No! – saltó rápidamente-. No me ha dicho nada, Biyomon. Tranquila… Simplemente… Bueno, da igual – no quería hablar precisamente de aquel tema con ella, sabía que era algo demasiado poco familiar como para que pudiera entender de lo que hablaba-. Son cosas de pareja, ya nos arreglaremos nosotros, es la única solución que hay.

\- Vale, pero si cambias de idea me lo dices y le doy un buen picotazo para que se le aclaren las ideas.

El comentario de la digimon consiguió que Sora se riera ligeramente, teniendo que agradecer la inocencia de su compañera en todo aquel jaleo. Algo más animada, prefirió centrarse únicamente en hacer la comida para ellos, quizás con el olor le acabara entrando hambre. Sabía que no se podía permitir andar haciendo el tonto con la comida mientras que Aiko dependiera de ella para alimentarse, de manera que haría el esfuerzo.

Continuó con lo que estaba haciendo mientras que repasaba en su cabeza la conversación que habían tenido momentos antes, sobre todo la parte final. Entendía por lo que le había dicho que no quería que fuera ella al hospital. No era la mejor época para ella para pisar por un hospital y mucho menos estando su suegro mal de lo que estaba. Solo le faltaría acabar contagiándose de algo… Por eso le había pedido el teléfono a Biyomon. Si ella no podía estar, no quería que Yamato estuviera dándose cabezazos solo por los pasillos.

\- Buh – dijo cuando escuchó cómo descolgaba Taichi.

\- ¿Ya no podías vivir sin mí?

\- Más o menos… ¿Te ha dicho algo tu hermana?

\- ¿Decirme algo de qué?

\- Vale, al final han acabado ingresando a Hiroaki, creen que puede ser neumonía… Yamato acaba de irse corriendo para allí.

\- No se te irá a ocurrir ir con él y querrás dejar a la niña conmigo, ¿verdad? Porque no pienso dejarte ir.

\- No… No se había ocurrido, y ya llegas tarde, esa amenaza ya me la ha hecho Yamato. Pero…

\- ¿No quieres que esté solo por ahí y has pensando a mandarme a mí a que lo estrese un poco más?

\- Exactamente – sonrió ligeramente al ver cómo rápidamente había adivinado sus intenciones.

\- Cuando salga del trabajo voy, no te preocupes. Ya lo arrastro a que haga la comida que sea que se ha saltado por estar de los nervios.

\- Muchísimas gracias, Taichi… De verdad.

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo tras escuchar sus últimas palabras.

\- Sí, es que justo nos acaba de llamar Natsuko ahora mismo y él ha salido corriendo…

\- Vale, pues no te preocupes. ¿De acuerdo? Ya me paso por allí yo a ver cómo está.

\- Gracias otra vez… No te molesto más.

\- Eso, no me molestes más que soy un serio y ocupado embajador con unas serias labores entre manos…

\- Vamos, que te he pillado comiendo, ¿a que sí? Que aproveche…

Dando por terminada la llamada, revolvió la comida para que no se quemara y buscó otro número en la lista, encontrando rápidamente a Haru. Se quedó con la mano encima de la pantalla en el botón de llamada… Acabó por posar el terminal.

Haru sin duda tendría cosas mucho más importantes que hacer esa semana que estar pendiente de si ella tenía problemas o no y por eso no aparecía por el trabajo. No, iría en cuanto terminara con la comida. Era lo suficientemente mayorcita para sobrellevar bien aquello.

\- Venga, ¿dónde queréis comer? -viendo como asomaban la cabeza ambos por encima del sofá, intentó olvidarse por un momento de todo lo demás.

* * *

Takeru llegó con paso rápido hacia dónde estaban su madre y su hermano, intentando recuperar el aliento de una vez, ya que poco le había faltado para ir corriendo desde casa de sus suegros hasta allí. No habia podido hablar con su madre por la mañana al estar demasiado ocupado con los niños y cuando finalmente había conseguido hacerlo le había caído la noticia como un balde de agua fría.

\- ¿Papá? – preguntó nada más llegar donde ellos estaban.

\- Todavía no sabemos nada – su hermano negó con la cabeza-. ¿A que me haces un favor? Llévate a mamá a comer que lleva aquí desde a saber qué hora.

\- ¿Qué? No…

\- Sí – asintió exageradamente con la cabeza-. ¿Te la llevas?

\- Sí claro… Mamá, venga, vamos - le tendió la mano-. Si aparece alguien a decirnos algo ya nos avisa Yamato, pero si llevas aquí todo el día tienes que comer algo.

Acabó por ceder, poniéndose en pie finalmente, quedándose con la vista fija en el mayor de sus hijos unos segundos.

\- Cualquier cosa nos llamas… Volvemos ahora mismo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Tómate el tiempo que necesites, yo os espero aquí mismo – asintió a las palabras de ella antes de cruzar una mirada con su hermano de agradecimiento.

Esperó a que ambos se fueran para volver a tomara siento en la silla que su madre había dejado libre en el banco, no queriendo mover las cosas de ambos de la continua. Nada más sentarse notó como todo el cansancio que tenía acumulado le pesaba como si tuviera encima una loca. Cerró los ojos y los apoyó en la pared.

* * *

Vale, como comentario general. Sigo sin entender por qué hace esto la página, pero cuando subo un archivo se come palabras. Muchas veces paso haciendo revisión y las añado de nuevo, algunas veces respeta eso y no desgracia más las cosas y, otras, hace lo que le sale de las narices y cada vez que grabo se carga las que le viene en gana. ¿Que para qué os cuento este royo? Pues para que sepáis que este capítulo me está dando problemas con ese tema y que si de repente os faltan palabras sepáis de dónde viene. Dicho esto... Pues voy a seguir escondiéndome en mi rincón... cofcofcof

**AnnaBolena04:** sí, claro, del que tú sola querías creas jajajajaja Que pusimos malo a Hiroaki al final porque era la mejor de todas las opciones para liarla, que la primera sugerecia que pude leer no fue precisamente el abuelo el que se iba a poner pachucho cofcofcof Y lo sabes... Así que ahora si te llueven tomatazos los sufres mientras que piensas en si al final alguien durmió en la terraza o no jajajaja

El raptor y yo ya somos amigos, ya lo sabes. De tantas veces que me lo has mandado a morderme el trasero nos hemos hecho amiguitos jajajaja Yamato ahora mismo está siendo la representación de aquella frase de los juegos de Pokemon "está tan confuso que se hirió a sí mismo". El pobre es incapaz todavía de entender qué ha pasado, como y por qué.

A ver cómo van evolucionando las cosas, desde todos los frentes, claro... ¡Un besito de tortuguita pero desde lejos!

**IrereFl:** exacto, esa frase de que de alguna parte de viene la cabezonería a Yamato vamos a leerla muchas veces a lo largo de estos capítulos por parte de muchos jajajaja Si es que al final por no dar su brazo a torcer ha acabado en el médico y sin poder huir como le gustaría. Ahora a ver cuántos días lo dejan allí y si no empeora.

Respecto a los otros dos... Bueno, podría ser cofcofcof O bien podría ser que de esta a Yamato ya se le fundieran todo las neuronas y no valiera ni para eso. Que de verdad que no vio venir la que tenía montada en casa. Si lo llega a saber huye a esconderse a algún sitio hasta ser capaz, al menos, de ser consciente de lo que fuera que se le estaba acusando.

¡Un beso!

**Ace Cornell:** sobre una de las peores vergüenzas del país prefiero no hacer comentarios. Y sobre lo demás... Venga ya, que me conocéis ya a estas alturas como para verme venir a distancia. A ver a dónde os pensáis que estaba llevando todo esto jajajaja Y porque es Yamato y porque están como están, que esta situación podría dar pie a hacer mucho más daño a la pareja. Pero MUCHO más.

Ahora bien, tampoco tengo gana de mudarme, que mira, que de lo malo no se vive tan mal en mi zona del país jajajajaja Ponte a escuchar la radio un rato, corre.

**Guest Vecina:** aaaaaaaaaaaaains, lo que me empecé yo a reír en mi rincón de las maldades cuando me llegó tu review jajajajaja ¿De verdad se te pasó por la cabeza que YO iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad y que ahora consiguieran por fin pasar la barrera? Jajajajaja Además, me costó mucho llegar a este punto. En el capítulo en el que él está zombie y le dice que pare, me costó mucho manejarlo de tal forma que pareciera cortante. Y más me costó que ella se emparanoiara. Soy una persona de ciencias muy puras, yo tiro primero por la lógica antes de cualquier otra cosa, para mí montar numeritos absurdos o sin sentido... No sabes lo que me cuesta, tengo que tenerlo todo muy claro para que queden bien. Así que sí, yo también creo que le hace falta un buen bofetón de realidad... Y puede que se lo lleve, y puede que venga de un frente diferente al esperado.

Yamato no sabía ni si estaba en la Tierra o no jajaja Pobrecito, de hecho sigue igual, está demasiado confuso. No entiende qué pasa, ni por qué. Él solo llegaba a comer con su niña y Sora y salió de allí con todas las neuronas en error fatal y, para encima, con el susto de papi. Vamos, que día redondo... También te digo... Hay otro capítulo peor desde mi punto de vista. Aquí predomina el enfado y la confusión, cuando predomine otra cosa... hablamos.

Ya estoy, hasta me he cambiado el color de pelo para que no se me reconozca, sí, sí jajajajajajajaja Menos mal que os saco como unos... ¿35 capítulos? - muajajaja - y puede que las cosas estén en un rumbo totalmente diferente por dónde yo vaya. O puede que no, y que la haya liado más y Yamato de verdad se haya cabreado mucho por La Estupidez.

Ya se verá... Muajajajajajajaja Bicos desde lejos, que me mandas las tartarugas a que me muerdan seguro, vecina.


	46. No son horas

Taichi había aprovechado que aquel día su horario coincidía con el de Koemi para acercarse hasta donde ella solía trabajar en uno de los descansos. Normalmente no solían cuadrarles, pero, en aquella ocasión quería aprovechar y así asegurarse de ponerse bien de acuerdo.

\- ¿De dónde sales tú? – le preguntó ella mientras que llegaba con una carpeta entre las manos-. No he terminado todavía.

\- Lo sé… Me acaba de llamar Sora – arrugó el ceño.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Pues… parece que sí. Resulta que el padre de Yamato se ha puesto lo suficiente mal como para que lo hayan dejado ingresado – se encogió de hombros antes de acercarse hasta ella para cogerle las carpetas y caminar a su lado-. Se ha ido a las carreras para allí.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Ella? – sorprendida por eso, giró la cabeza mirándolo.

\- No, claro que no. En otras condiciones seguro pero mientras que siga en la época de la lactancia no se le pasa por la cabeza…

\- Ah… Vale, entonces ya entiendo de qué va esto – sonriendo ligeramente divertida a pesar de la situación era seria se quedó mirando hacia él-. ¿Te veo a la hora de cenar?

\- ¿No vas a comer conmigo primero? – intentó poner su mejor cara de pena.

Le conocía demasiado bien como para saber exactamente lo que le iba a decir, no lo podía evitar. No es que fuera el rey de las sutilezas pero ella, además, jugaba con ventaja al leer en él como en un libro abierto.

\- No puedo, no he terminado todavía… Vete al hospital, ya voy yo luego a por Daigo… Seguro que Yamato tampoco ha comido, así os entretenéis.

\- ¿Segura?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir a tú a por Daigo a casa de mis padres? – comentó entretenida acercándose a decirle aquello en voz más baja-. Te veo luego, ¿vale? Y… si Sora se va a quedar sola podemos secuestrarla para cenar cuando vuelvas de darle la lata…

\- Hmmm… No, gracias, pero no – se acercó a ella para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla al estar en el trabajo todavía-. Además, ¿quién te ha dicho que voy a ir a darle la lata luego?

\- Que le digas que venga a cenar con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Recuperó sus carpetas y se quedó siguiéndolo por el pasillo con la mirada hasta que desapareció. Lo había conocido sin tener a Yamato en su vida y aún así le había llegado a hablar lo suficiente de él en aquellos años. Incluso había sido capaz de darse cuenta de que solía acabar enfadándose él solo cuando se acordaba de cosas pasadas de ellos y que al final, ese enfado no era más que rabia provocada por la tristeza de haber "perdido" a un muy buen amigo. Ahora verlo salir a las carreras por algo relacionado con cualquiera de dos que ella se sabía era lo más normal del mundo. Y sabía que eso le gustaba.

Reaccionando, tras haberse quedado distraída mirando hacia la nada, carraspeó ligeramente antes de continuar con su camino.

* * *

Yamato había girado justo la cabeza, aún apoyada en la pared, cuando Taichi aparecía en la esquina. Arqueó una ceja, sorprendido por verlo allí. No contaba con que se hubiera enterado tan pronto, aunque era más que lógico. Su hermano ya había llegado y eso quería decir que había vuelto locos a unos cuantos Yagami en el intento compara que él no se hubiera enterado.

\- ¿Estás solo? – sorprendido, bajó la mirada hacia él cuando llegó a su lado.

\- Los he echado a comer. Mi madre lleva aquí desde bien temprano.

Asintió a modo de respuesta antes de tomar asiento a su lado, tomándose unos segundos antes de volver a abrir la boca. Giró la cabeza, observando a su amigo pensativo. La verdad es que la cara que tenía era la que podía esperar, todos los que conocían a Yamato sabían la relación que tenía con su padre. Era normal que le afectara de esa forma.

\- ¿Has hablado ya con el médico?

\- Sí. Voy a esperar a que vuelvan de comer, que prefiero que ella descanse un rato. Sí que es neumonía. Esa maldita manía suya de fumar durante tantos años se le ha juntado con un mal catarro. Entre la fiebre y demás quieren tenerlo en observación y tratarlo aquí – soltó de golpe, casi como si hubiera estado esperando a decirlo en voz alta.

Taichi se quedó en silencio escuchando lo que él le decía. No era una información que le gustara escuchar, era un tema delicado, de manera que entendía la preocupación que tenía encima el rubio, lo cual se le podía notar a distancia.

\- ¿Le has dicho ya algo a los demás?

\- No, cuando suban se lo diré – se encogió de hombros-. ¿Te avisó Hikari? Takeru ha llegado hace poco porque tenía que ir a dejar a los niños a casa de tus padres…

\- No, Hikari no me ha dicho nada. Si de mi hermana depende me entero el último – se rio ligeramente-. Me llamó Sora hace un rato, como ella no va a venir por aquí por la cuenta que le trae, pues a alguien tenía que mandarte a hacerte de niñero.

Yamato no llegó a reflejar la sorpresa por eso en la cara. Desde que había hablado con el médico, no sabía si para bien o pasa mal, no se había vuelto a acordar de la pelirroja y de lo que habían tenido entre medias cuando su madre lo había llamado horas antes.

\- Gracias por venir – le dijo finalmente.

\- Ni que tuvieras que dármelas, idiota…

* * *

Sora llegó al estudio llevando a la niña y a los digimon con ella. Había decidido ir a trabajar a pesar de todo para tener la mente ocupada todo lo que pudiera y no darle vueltas a nada más. Sabía que tenía todavía trabajando pendiente aquella semana y quería terminar de ponerse al día antes de que Haru desapareciera. Además, quería dejarle más libertad a su socia aquella semana por motivos más que evidentes, de manera que había desviado la mayoría de la carga de trabajo hacia ella.

\- Buenas tardes – saludó a su ayudante mientras que entraba en su despacho.

\- ¡Espera, espera! – se puso en pie yendo tras ella para acercar con algunas carpetas en la mano.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kaori? ¿Qué es eso? – señaló con la cabeza los papeles.

\- Son los documentos para la autorización del comienzo de producción de la colección nueva para que los firmes.

\- Vale, déjamelos encima de la mesa y ya los firmo cuando termine de dejar las cosas… ¿Corren prisa?

\- No, tranquila – sonrió-. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Por ahora no, gracias. Voy a adelantar trabajo así que intenta no derivarme más que las llamadas realmente importantes, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintiendo a las palabras de ella fue a dejar las carpetas dónde le había indicado acercándose a ella luego para poder echarle un vistazo a la pequeña.

\- Está dormida, lo siento… - le dijo la pelirroja dándose cuenta.

\- Bah… Pues luego lo intento otra vez que tengo guardado en el escritorio el lazo con el que estuvo jugando el otro día…

La frase de la chica sacó una sonrisa a Sora, posiblemente la primera del día. Asintió a lo que ella le dijo y luego la dejó ir. No tardó en sentarse en su mesa y abrir las carpetas, empezando a dejar su firma en todos los papeles.

Le había costado volver a la rutina desde que había tenido a la pequeña y sabía que los días que se venían iba a ser complicados. Hacía más de un año que había relajado tanto en Haru que le iba a costar poder encontrarse sin ella. Esperaba sobrevivir, porque bastante tenía ya con sus propios problemas en casa como para estresarse por el trabajo.

Cuando ya llevaba un rato ocupada en sus labores, el sonido de su teléfono reclamó su atención, viendo el nombre de Taichi en la pantalla. Decidió contestar.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – fue el saludo de él.

\- En el trabajo, ¿dónde voy a estar? ¿Tú?

\- En el pasillo del hospital aburrido… Me han dejado solo, así que me he ofrecido a pasarte el parte informativo. Ya te llamará luego nuestro astronauta favorito si es capaz de saber dónde tiene la cabeza.

Agradecía estar teniendo esa conversación por teléfono y no en persona ya que notó cómo la expresión de su rostro iba cambiando con sus palabras. No, no contaba con que fuera a llamarla porque seguramente siguiera lo suficiente enfadado como para querer hablar con ella más de lo justo.

\- ¿Os han dicho algo ya?

\- Sí, lo van a dejar unos días en observación hasta que le baje la fiebre. Sí que era neumonía, y como ya no es un crío, prefieren vigilarlo de cerca. Así que me parece que vamos a tener rubios histéricos para rato… Creo que Yamato estaba discutiendo antes con su madre sobre quién de los dos se quedaba a hacer noche, iba ganando él, pero ya te lo dirá…

\- ¿Cómo está ahora?

\- Ni idea, están hablando con los familiares. Por eso me han dejado tirado en el pasillo.

\- Yamato no ha comido – dijo tras unos segundos en silencio-. Así que hazme el favor de llevártelo a rastras…

\- Me parece bien… ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- Si se queda aquí, ¿qué vas a hacer luego?

\- ¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer luego? Irme a casa con la niña para bañarla y acostarla temprano… No puedo ir al hospital… Ya lo sabes, es mejor que no me acerque.

\- No lo decía por eso – hizo una pausa-. Luego te paso a buscar, ¿vale?

\- ¿A buscarme? ¿Para qué? – arqueó una ceja.

\- A buscarte y punto. Te llamo cuando vaya a ir por ahí, avisada estás. Son órdenes de Koemi, así que ya sabes cómo se suele poner. Es mejor no desobedecerla…

\- Taichi, tengo mucho que hacer aquí. La semana que viene me quedo so…

\- Shhh – la cortó-. Ni media palabra. Avisada estás, y no me hagas secuestrarte porque sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. Te paso a buscar luego.

\- Haz lo que quieras… - acabó por darse por rendida a sabiendas de que tenía todas las de perder-. Voy a seguir trabajando, ¿de acuerdo? Vete a darle la lata a Koemi por teléfono si te aburres.

Una vez que dio por terminada la llamada, se quedó pensativa. Al final se había confirmado el diagnóstico de su suegro. No quería ni saber cómo podría estar en aquel momento Yamato… Y ella había ayudado a hacerle todavía peor aquel trago. Normal que todavía no la hubiera llamado, bastante tenía encima como para pensar en algo más.

Cogió aire, soltándolo lentamente intentando así calmarse ligeramente. Sabía que esa solo cuestión de tiempo que las cosas acabaran por explotar. Sabía perfectamente que él no se tragaba que todo esta bien, pero, sin lugar a dudas había acabado por escoger el peor de los dias. Ahora solo tenía más motivos por los que sentirse aún más culpable.

Posó su codo sobre la mesa, pudiendo dejar así su rostro apoyado sobre su mano a la altura de los ojos.

* * *

Salió de la habitación acompañado de su madre y su hermano. No era bueno que se quedaran demasiado tiempo con Hiroaki por el momento, por lo que el personal se había encargado de echarlos rápidamente.

\- ¿Sigues aquí? – le dijo a Taichi cuando llegó hasta su altura.

\- Claro. Pero tú te vienes conmigo ahora a la cafetería. Y no acepto un no por respuesta, acaban de recordarme amablemente que no has comido todavía, así que no me obligues a llevarte a rastras.

El rubio dejó la vista posada en Taichi, mirándolo de forma interrogante pudiendo llega a imaginarse de donde había sacado esa información.

\- No me mires así, algo tenía que hacer mientras que tú estabas dentro. ¿Al final habéis terminado de pelearos por ver quién se queda a pasar la noche?

\- Sí… - giró la cabeza hacia su madre y hermano antes de echar a andar con Taichi-. Ahora vengo… Sí – le dijo a su amigo una vez que avanzaron por el pasillo-. Me quedo yo. Takeru con los dos niños tampoco es demasiado buena idea que esté tanto tiempo aquí o a tu hermana acabará por darle algo con esos dos sueltos contra ella sola.

\- No te creas, a mi hermana suelen hacerle bastante caso – acabó por asentir-. Le he dicho a tu querida pelirroja que pienso secuestrarla hoy. Son órdenes de Koemi además, así que contra eso no se puede hacer nada.

\- Mejor – asintió-. No le va a venir mal estar acompañada…

Taichi se quedó mirándolo, estudiando sus gestos. Notaba algo raro, pero, evidentemente, estando su padre mal ¿de qué otra forma podría estar Yamato?

\- Anda, venga… Vamos, que algo tienes que comer de una vez que no son horas…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** ya, ya, ahora disimula... Que al principio no iba a ser el abuelo el que se iba a poner malito y eso no salió de mi cabeza malvada. Es lo único que tengo que decir en mi defensa, así que ten cuidado no vaya a ser que el raptor te pegue un mordisco a ti también por darme ideas cuando yo ya tenía montado el drama por un frente.

Ya tenemos al marido haciendo las funciones de marido a dos frentes y haciendo de niñero en ambas ocasiones. Y Koemi fangirleando ella sola porque sabe que el matrimonio es de cuarto y claro, le hace ilusión ver cómo se preocupa por ellos. Sigo diciendo que es una parte del pasado en la que me quiero meter, a ver cuándo doy con la excusa perfecta para irme vía FB a esa época.

Por el momento parece que la cosa está delicada por todas partes... A ver por dónde acaba saliendo todo cofcofcof. ¡Besitos de tortuguita desde lejos todavía!

**Ace Cornell:** yo creo que Biyomon lleva con ganas de darle picotazos desde quién sabe cuando y aún está buscando la excusa perfecta para hacerlo. Debe de ser algún sueño frustrado o algo, por mucho que ahora la culpa no sea de él, si es que ella es capaz, con lo que sabe, de ver más allá de que por culpa de él Sora se ha quedado triste, claro jajaja

¿Qué? ¿Alguien me cree capaz de dejar a la nenita sin ese abuelo precisamente? Je... Bueno, son preguntas que es mejor no hacer, porque ya me sé la respuesta y así pues mira, evitamos tomatazos en caso de que me entre la tos o algo por el estilo...

Corre a ponerte la radio un rato, corre.

**IreneFl:** Yamato empezaba a tener sus dudas de si tan siquiera ella estaría hablándole en el mismo idioma, porque no lo tiene demasiado claro todavía. Como ya he dicho, ya lo veremos de verdad recapitulando y dándose cuenta de las cosas que han pasado y lo que de verdad han estado hablando en casa. Por el momento el pobre parece que solo ha tenido cabeza para lo de su padre y para ponerle cara de susto a Taichi por verlo aparecer de la nada sin que nadie lo hubiera avisando hasta dónde él sabía.

Bueno, no creo que por estas historias se hayan molestado mucho en disimularlo, no... Otra cosa es que no sea parte del hilo principal y por ello no me dedique a escribir evidencias demasiado chillonas jajajajaja

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** jajajajajaja mira, esa es buena. Meteros miedo con que tengo pensado liarla muy gorda y que luego no pase nada. ¿Cuenta como los trailer de las pelis que hacen ahora? Ains vecina... he tenido una semana de "vacaciones" bastante maja, no lo voy a negar porque aunque he trabajado hasta el miércoles he tenido unso días bastante tranquilos y de salir temprano. Ahora... la semana que se me viene encima es verla en la agenda y echarme a llorar. Con decirte que acabo de digievolucionar y empiezo a dar clase a universitarios más específicamente - antes me caían de rebote cuando ya no había hueco - por las mañanas...

B/Piyomon se ha quedado con que Sora está tristona y parece que es por culpa de Yamato. Conclusión: pitoear al rubio. La pobrecilla pues tampoco sabe más, o si lo sabe y prefiere hacer como que no, eso ya es otro cuento jajaja Y yo sigo diciendo que todo esto viene de que se ha quedado con ganas en algún momento de darle picotazos y no se va a quedar a gusto hasta que lo haga. Gabumon quiere ir a ver a Hiroaki, claro, tiene que ir a comprobar que el abuelo de Aiko esté vivo todavía jajajaja

Y ya tenemos al marido entrando en acción para domar fieras por distintos frentes. Creo que esto, en parte, deja un poquito más al descubierto por dónde puede ir el bofetón de realidad.. ¿Iban por ahí tus ideas? Jajajajaja Y no me refiero a que se vaya a armar drama más gordo, sino a que, a mí punto de vista, es peor otro capítulo que hay escrito que el de la bronca. Cuando salga, ya te preguntaré a ver si eres de la misma opinión. O puede ser que de alguna se le tire al cuello al rubio y lo vea la pelirroja, claro JAJAJAJAJA

Ya, ya me voy a airearme un rato antes de me tiréis piedras xD ¡Bicos desde lejos vecina!


	47. Dime la verdad

Sora había decidido aprovechar para darle de comer a la niña antes de que llegara Taichi y así poder hacerlo con tranquilidad. Así la pequeña quedaba cena y ella podía despreocuparse en ese aspecto aunque fuera algo más temprano de lo normal.

Había pasado la tarde trabajando, queriendo adelantar cosas para estar la semana siguiente más relajada y, realmente lo había conseguido. De esa forma su cabeza había estado completamente distraída y no se había estado volviendo loca. No había sido hasta que se había entretenido con la niña cuando había tenido tiempo para pensar en algo que no fuera el trabajo.

\- Me parece que vamos a ir a ver a Daigo – le dijo a la niña-. Porque empiezo a intuir que las intenciones para esta noche van a ser secuestrarnos…

Entretenida al ver cómo ni siquiera la mirada, ya que estaba muy ocupada con su cena, se dedicó a observarla con calma hasta que el sonido del teléfono la distrajo. Alargó la mano para cogerlo, estando a su lado en el sofá. Se quedó paralizada al leer el nombre de Yamato en la pantalla, no contando con saber de él todavía después de todo lo que había pasado aquella mañana. Contestó finalmente, nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué tal está? – fue el saludo de ella.

\- Lo suficiente mal como para que espere a que mejore algo para montarle una buena por haber tardado tanto en venir al médico – contestó con voz cansada-. Me ha dicho Taichi que ya te ha informado él.

\- Sí, hablé con él antes… - intentaba tantear el estado de ánimo de él a través de su tono de voz, pero solo era capaz de percibir el agotamiento en él.

\- Vale. Voy a quedarme esta noche aquí con él.

\- Como quieras – le dijo, casi sin saber muy bien qué otra cosa más decir.

\- Creo que va a ser lo mejor también para los dos ya de paso – soltó de golpe-. Si hay alguna novedad ya te aviso con lo que sea… Dale un beso a la niña de mi parte, yo voy a ver si consigo echar a mi madre a casa.

No fue capaz de contestar al momento después de lo que había dicho sobre que quizás fuera lo que mejor les iba a venir a ellos. No debería de sorprenderle que siguiera enfadado con ella, pero no quería escucharlo tampoco.

\- Vale, está cenando ahora mismo… Ya se lo daré.

\- Pues… Mañana hablamos – acabó por decir, dando la llamada por terminada antes de que pudiera ella decirle algo más.

Se quedó con el teléfono en la mano a pesar de haber colgado ya. Era más que comprensible que él se comportara de esa forma, pero igualmente le dolía. Dejó los ojos cerrados unos segundos, intentando recuperar la calma. Sin duda llevaba un día de lo más horroroso. La mezcla de emociones y de pensamientos que arrastraba sabía que no iban a acabar bien.

¿Tan complicado de entender era? Hacía tiempo que estaba preocupada con aquel tema. Desde que habían podido ver que existía la posibilidad de poder continuar, ¿cómo era posible que no hubieran podido intentarlo de nuevo? Tragó saliva lentamente, acabando por bajar la mirada hacia la pequeña, quien ahora sí que miraba hacia su madre habiendo terminado de cenar.

\- Hoy no va a venir papi a casa – le dijo a pesar de todo-. Tenemos a tu abuelo malito, así que ahora nos toca esperar a que se ponga bien… - la miró detenidamente antes de posarla de nuevo en el sofá para poder colocarse bien la ropa por si acaso llegaba Taichi.

A pesar de todo le hubiera gustado poder estar acompañándolo en el hospital, pero sabía que las cosas eran más complicadas en aquella situación. Que dejando a parte la discusión que habían tenido por la mañana, ella tenía que cuidar de la pequeña y estar más pendiente de ella. Un hospital no iba a ser la mejor de las ubicaciones para ella todavía, pero, tampoco quería que Yamato tuviera que pasa la noche solo.

Terminando de colocarse la ropa, se puso en pie, dando unos pasos, estirándose ligeramente. Necesitaba despejar la cabeza o iba a volver a disgustarse ella sola con todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y, por mucho que hubiera protestado en su momento, empezaba a querer que el embajador llegara lo antes posible, sabía que al menos iba a ser capaz de distraerla.

* * *

\- ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decir que soy perfectamente capaz de volver a casa yo sola desde la tuya?

\- Las que sean necesarias – negó con la cabeza.

\- Taichi, ya sé que voy con la niña, pero vamos a ver… Mira quiénes vienen con nosotras. ¿En qué cabeza cabe que…? – dimitió de sus palabras cuando vio la cara que le estaba poniendo él.

\- Te acompaño porque me viene en gana y punto – cruzó los brazos-. Que se te meta en la cabecita de una vez. Y, además, con lo ausente y tristona que has estado toda la cena, te crees tú que te voy a dejar volver sola a casa. Que ni siquiera te has entretenido friendo de fotos a Daigo vigilando que Aiko siguiente durmiendo mientras que estábamos cenando…

\- Anoche llegué de Kioto tarde, estoy bastante cansada – se encogió de hombros.

\- Ya, claro, y yo voy y me lo trago… No me pienso volver a casa hasta que confieses, avisada estás. Por el momento te acompañado hasta arriba y te ayudo con la niña.

\- Taichi…

\- Taichi nada – le hizo un gesto con la cabeza-. Venga, circula.

Chasqueó la lengua, caminando delante de él a sabiendas de que no iba a ganar nada poniéndose a discutir con él. No había nada que hacer en aquellas situaciones, sabía más que de sobra lo que había. Y si conocía a Koemi como ya la conocía, seguro que ella no le abría la puerta a su marido si volvía sin resultados.

\- Vamos a hacer una cosa – le dijo una vez que llegaron a casa-. Vete a cambiarte tú y a ponerte cómoda y yo me ocupo de la niña mientras.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Por qué? Daigo sigue vivo, ¿no? Creo que soy capaz de ponerle el pijama a la niña. Es más, sé dónde los tenéis guardados porque cuando nuestro astronauta favorito estaba intentando sobrevivir a la habitación lo pude ver…

\- … Vale, llévate a los digimon contigo.

Cedió con facilidad. Se fiaba a ciegas de él, de manera que si quería echar a la niña, no iba a ser ella la que le dijera que no. Dejó que se fuera hacia la habitación, quedándose mirando hacia ambos antes de subir para poder cambiarse. Realmente necesitaba ponerse cómoda y con su ropa de estar en casa. Estaba agotada y aunque se había vestido de la forma más cómoda que había podido, nada era como el pijama.

Bajó al cabo de un rato ya cambiada, encontrándose ya a Taichi en el salón, observándola.

\- En serio, ¿esa niña de dónde la habéis sacado?

\- ¿Por qué? – arqueó una ceja.

\- La he cambiado, casi ni se ha enterado y se ha quedado dormida según la he posado en la cuna. ¿Tú sabes lo que es echar a Daigo a dormir?

\- Creo que tu madre sigue defendiendo que te lo tienes más que merecido por la lata que le diste tú a ella de pequeño…

\- Podría ser – sonrió ligeramente, estudiándola-. ¿Vas a contarme ahora qué te pasa? ¿No es solo por Hiroaki, verdad?

\- Estoy preocupada por él y por Yamato – se encogió de hombros caminando hacia el sofá para sentarse cogiendo un cojín para quedarse abrazada a él al subir sus rodillas.

\- Ya… ¿tengo que volver a preguntar? A él no le he notado nada raro, no al menos que no pudiera justificar de casa a que su padre esté ingresado con neumonía… Pero aquí está pasando algo más y no me la das…

\- Ha pasado que nos hemos peleado al mediodía, ¿contento? Ya lo sabes – soltó de golpe-. Justo cuando llamó Natsuko, de hecho.

\- ¿Os habéis peleado? – sorprendido, se acercó hasta ella, mirándola detenidamente-. ¿Cómo que os habéis peleado? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué os ha pasado?

Dejó la vista perdida en un punto del salón, esquivándolo. No estaba segura de que fuera un tema del que quería hablar con él, pero, por otro lado, ¿quién mejor que él? La conocía mejor que nadie.

\- Sora… - se sentó a su lado, reclamando así su atención.

\- Pasa que llevamos desde abril sin poder hacer nada de nada y anoche, cuando quise empezar yo algo no quiso.

Parpadeó, confuso. Le costó incluso entender el significado de aquella frase y justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntar qué era lo que no habían estado haciendo, cayó en la cuenta del tema del que se trataba.

\- Pues… ¿Mal por él? – sonó perdido-. ¿En abril no fue cuando te pusiste mal?

\- Sí, fue cuando estuve en el hospital. Me dijeron que evitara cualquier tipo de relación íntima por precaución.

\- Vale… - le costaba tratar aquellos temas de forma directa con ella, pero, a fin de cuentas, se suponía que era su mejor amigo. Era lo que le tocaba y, quizás, sin Yamato delante, no se le complicaba tanto la situación-. ¿Y qué problema hay en eso? Sora, es normal que no hayas querido hacer nada después de tener a la niña. ¿Tú también lo has echado de la cama por pesado? Porque te digo que he acabado alguna vez durmiendo en el sofá…

De no estar con el humor por los suelos aquel día se hubiera echado a reír por el comentario. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Miró hacia él, viéndolo poner caras y sacar sus propias conclusiones hasta que abrió de nuevo la boca.

\- ¿Se ha enfadado contigo por no querer hacer nada? Porque si tengo que ir a darle dos collejas me va a dar igual que esté en el hospital.

\- No, Taichi. Lo que pasa es que llevamos semanas intentándolo y ya se ha hartado de quedarse con las ganas por mi culpa incluso en el último momento. Y hace un tiempo sí que conseguimos avanzar y cuando estábamos a punto no pudimos seguir… Desde entonces no se ha vuelto a acercar y, cuando me acerqué yo anoche me dijo que me estuviera quieta. Eso es lo que pasa… Pasa que se ha cansado de intentarlo…

Se quedó mirándola. Sin más. No fue capaz de decir nada más, solo mirarla e intentar comprender lo que ella le había dicho. Ciertamente no era el tema que más hubiera tratado con ellos dos, pero algo le daba en la nariz sobre que precisamente esos dos no debían de tener problemas de ese tipo. Continuó con los ojos fijos en ella, intentando buscarle algo de lógica a lo que ella le acababa de decir.

\- ¿Te has peleado tú con él porque no quiere hacer nada?

\- No me he peleado, solo se lo he dicho y no le ha parecido bien y empezamos a… discutir…

Asintió, volviendo a quedarse pensativo. Aquella vez solo necesitó unos segundos más antes de volver a abrir la boca.

\- ¿Tú estás tonta o qué te pasa?

\- ¿Qué? – devolvió la vista hacia él.

\- Que si estás tonta. ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que te has peleado con él porque se te ha ocurrido que no quiere hacer nada contigo? ¿Contigo? ¿Yamato? ¿Tú te escuchas cuando hablas? Si ese idiota no se te ha acercado es porque sabe comportarse mejor que yo y te ha tenido toda la paciencia del mundo… ¿Cómo narices va a ser que no quiere nada contigo? Sora, por favor… Por favor. ¿Te tengo que repetir lo de dormir en el sofá que te he dicho antes?

\- No es eso…

\- Sí que es eso. Te lo digo yo, que estoy en su lugar y sé lo que os puede haber pasado. ¿Cómo sois tan idiotas de no haberlo comentado con más gente?

\- Sí que lo he comentado, Taichi…

\- Pues cualquiera lo diría si me vienes ahora con esas tonterías. Si hay alguien que esté más sumamente tonto después de tanto tiempo con alguien ese es Yamato contigo. ¿Cómo va a haberse cansado de intentar hacer nada contigo? Sora, es molesto, no te voy a decir que no. Pero créeme que no… Además, ¿ayer? Ayer estuvo de niñero y hasta dónde yo sé se fue a casa que parecía que venía de la guerra. Si de verdad me dices que fue capaz de llegar a casa y tirarte a la cama a desquitarse de todos estos meses de verdad que le doy un premio.

Sora permaneció en silencio, observándolo. Sí, todo eso se lo había dicho ella a sí misma, pero habían sido semanas dándole vueltas a todo aquello y de verdad que ella había llegado a esa conclusión con motivos reales. O al menos reales para ella.

\- No me mires así y deja de poner caras… Sabes que tengo razón. Mira… - hizo una ligera pausa-. Creo que tú y yo nos conocemos lo suficiente como para poder hablar de todo esto de forma más abierta… Puedo ponerme en su lugar y posiblemente si te ha dado tu espacio es porque sabe que eres tú la que necesita tu tiempo, adaptarte a la nueva situación. Y, lo más importante de todo… Si no fueras así, perderías tu encanto y… todos te queremos demasiado siendo cómo eres pero… En ciertas ocasiones, antepones demasiado a los demás. ¿A que te ha dicho que si no quiere forzar las cosas es porque sabe que lo haces por él y no porque de verdad quieras?

\- ¿Cómo..?

\- Es más, dime la verdad. De todas las veces que habéis hecho algo, ¿cuántas lo has hecho porque de verdad querías acostarte con él y no porque sentías la obligación de hacerlo?

* * *

Mirad, vuelta a las andadas. Yo de verdad que no entiendo qué pasa, pero si edito algo, me lo desgracia por otra parte. Así que lo voy a dejar todo tal cual está. Si veis que falta algo o hay algo que no cuadra, por favor, tiraos de los pelos conmigo porque la página no me quiere. Debe de ser que le he hecho algo últimamente y me tiene manía cofcof

**AnnaBolena04:** sale corriendo que da gusto. Posiblemente lo hiciera por cualquiera de sus amigos, pero es que esos dos están a otra escala. Especialmente ella, que ya sabemos que en el fondo cojea algo más de ese pie, pero ahí ahí se andan. Tiene que ir a poner orden de una vez antes de que alguien se termine de volver loco... Si es que pobrecito él, que acaba metido en todas partes. Poco le debe de haber durado a Sora la fachada de estar simplemente preocupada por su suegro. Muy poco...

Y si alguien echaba de menos alguno de mis cortes, aquí llega el más bonito. Aunque creo que todos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta, solo que el hecho de que aquí el señor embajador sea capaz de ponerse serio finalmente y tirar para delante es lo importante. Posiblemente con ella le sea mucho más sencillo sacar esos temas ya que no tiene miedo de que le acabe volando algo a la cabeza.

Lo importante es que hemos acabado descubierto que sí que ha estrenado el sofá por pesadito en alguna que otra ocasión jajajaja ¡Un besito de tortuguita! Pero todavía desde lejos que no me fío yo, no, no.

**Guest Vecina:** que conste que hoy he madrugado y todo para ponerme a mirar las clases de lo de la universidad. Y me han puesto de malas pulgas. Debe de ser automático, que gruño con solo ver cosas de universidad ya... Todo mal explicado, mal hecho, sin dar motivos... Normal que me llamaran a punto de tirarse de los pelos. Hay cosas que parecen resueltas poniendo números aleatoriamente y que me he tenido que tirar yo un buen rato de mi vida con cara de confusión intentando entender algo xD

Y evidentemente, tenía que meterse el señor embajador. Primero le tocó estar babeando con su ahijada, claro, eso contaba como premio previo a todo lo demás. Con lo de que venía de un frente no tan evidentemente se refería más bien al hecho de que haya tenido que ser él y que además lo haya hecho de forma tan directa. Sí, es con quién más confianza tiene, pero ya sabemos que es un tema tabú debido a ciertos problemitas del pasado. Y una pena que haya tardado en hacerlo, porque tampoco es el rey de las sutilezas y para una vez que va de frente hay que dejarlo a ver hasta dónde consigue llegar.

Normal, vamos a lo de siempre, si la nena no da la lata y es una versión en miniatura de su padre que lo único que hacer es dormir o mirarlos a todos y reírse, tienen que estar todos que se baban por las esquinas. Hay por ahí un fanart de Yamato con ella de chiquitina llevándola en una de esas cosas que sirven para llevar a los bebés como si fueran mochilitas pero por delante - ¿se nota que tengo control en el mundillo bebé, eh? Jajaja ni idea de cómo se llama eso - que cada vez que me lo cruzo me da para fangirlear dos semanas. Así que me puedo imaginar al resto.

Ánimo con la tutoría que seguro que al final has podido sobrevivir a ella. ¿Es tu cumple mañana? ¿Por qué cumplís todos años este mes? ¿Qué clase de conspiración del mal de estar rodeada por absolutamente todas partes de gente nacida en abril es esta? Jajajajaja Ánimo con la semana, vecina que la semana que viene al menos el día 1 libramos jajajaja

¡Un bico! Desde lejos también que sigo sin fiarme xD


	48. Cada uno lo que se ha buscado

Sora se quedó congelada al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. ¿Podría ser que Yamato hubiera hablado del tema con él en algún momento? Eso explicaría que acertara las cosas de una forma tan exacta. Su mirada de sorpresa acabó por conseguir que el castaño se riera ligeramente, esperando todavía aún tipo de respuesta de ella.

\- ¿Has hablado con él?

\- No. He sido padre y te conozco como la palma de mi mano. Contesta a la pregunta que te he hecho.

\- No es que no me apeteciera…

\- Dime la verdad – se puso ligeramente serio.

\- Las últimas solo… - acabó por confesar, bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Y de verdad esperas que Yamato haya querido hacer algo contigo de forma más frecuente? Si hasta yo creo que sus compañeros de trabajo son capaces de darse cuenta de esa forma de ser que tienes – alargó la mano para hacerla mirarlo-. Además, aquí entre tú y yo, ¿quién en su sano juicio sería capaz de rechazarte a ti? Él desde luego que no… Yo tampoco, pero es que luego Koemi no me deja entrar en casa y verás tú, tengo que irme a dormir con Yamato al hospital.

Prefirió ignorar sus últimas palabras, a sabiendas que las decía para intentar hacerla reír. Esas palabras se las había escuchado a Haru, y ella misma se las había repetido varias veces en su cabeza… Incluso se lo había escuchado a Yamato. Aquella mañana se lo había vuelto a decir, que si había tenido cuidado era porque tenía miedo de hacerle daño con la cicatriz, o a molestarla, o… Desvió la mirada hacia la nada, intentando ordenar sus propias ideas en su cabeza.

La parte racional de su cabeza le decía que todos tenían razón y que era ella la que se equivocaba. La parte de su cabeza que todavía vivía con inseguridades, a la que le había costado acepar todo de nuevo después del parto y todo lo que le había supuesto… Esa era otro tema. Esa era la que tenía miedo al enfriamiento de la relación entre ellos por su culpa… Y ahora…

Ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que todo, efectivamente todo, era culpa suya. Taichi tenía razón. Yamato solo había estado respetando su espacio, su situación y su tiempo de adaptación. Había sido él quien la había rondado en las últimas ocasiones y se había esforzado por que ella estuviera lo más cómoda posible, intentando darle cierta ventaja en todo momento siempre…

\- ¿Sora? – reclamó su atención, devolviéndola a la realidad-. En serio, ayer puede que fuera él quien te dijo que no quería hacer nada. Pero sigo diciendo que si de verdad no cae en coma al llegar a casa yo mismo le doy una medalla…

Continuó guardando silencio. Estaba bloqueada por el miedo. Literalmente. El miedo a la estupidez que había sido capaz de cometer… Y en el peor momento posible. La frustración acumulada a lo largo de los meses la había hecho comportarse de formas mucho más forzadas, y, lo que era peor: de había esforzado más de la cuenta, llevando a veces las cosas fuera de sus propias costumbres. Ahora se estaba dando cuenta.

Explotó, sin más. Casi provocando que Taichi se asustara, se giró hacia él, escondiendo la cabeza contra su hombro al abrazarse a él. Necesitaba desahogarse y que todo aquello saliera de alguna forma, y, sin duda estaba con la compañía apropiada.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial, acabó por rodearla con un brazo, pasando el otro por su cabello buscando que se tranquilizara.

\- Eso ya me parece más tú… Sora, sé que es complicado salir de un embarazo aunque todo haya ido bien. Cambias tú, cambia tu cuerpo, tu vida, tu relación… Pero creo que con Yamato no vas a tener ningún problema de ese tipo de ninguna de las maneras. Háblalo con él cuando vuelva del hospital, ya verás cómo lo entiende.

No podía creerse cómo había dejado que su propia cabeza se la jugara de aquella forma. No era una cuestión de confianza en sí misma, aunque quizás también hubiera que tenerlo en cuenta. Lo que le había fallado era la confianza en Yamato y en sus motivos para actuar cómo actuaba…

\- He metido la pata hasta el fondo – dijo la pelirroja finalmente entre sollozos, cogiendo aire, intentando poder seguir hablando-. No sabes cuánto… No estaba ni siquiera enfadado conmigo cuando se lo solté esta mañana – ahora se daba cuenta-. Estaba dolido…

\- Y… sin querer escoger bando… ¿No te parece que estaba en todo su derecho?

\- Ya lo sé… - se alejó de él, frotándose los ojos con la manga de la camiseta-. Ahora me doy cuenta… ¡Soy idiota!

\- Lo has dicho tú solita…

Se puso en pie, alejándose de ella para ir hacia la cocina, empezando a abrir algunos armarios hasta que finalmente dio con las servilletas de papel, cogiendo algunas con él y acercándoselas de nuevo a la pelirroja.

\- Es que… Yo… Yo sé lo mal que lo ha estado pasando. Me pidió que le avisara con tiempo y al final nada… Siempre era en el último momento… - enrojeció al sacar aquellos temas de forma más abierta con otra persona, aunque fuera Taichi-. Era cuando se daba cuenta de que yo de verdad no lo estaba pasando demasiado bien…

\- No se pasa bien, te lo digo por propia experiencia que no se pasa nada bien. No es… demasiado agradable. Sobre todo si no tenía luego oportunidad para… arreglarlo – le lanzó una mirada significativa esperando que lo entendiera -. No se pasa nada bien. Pero eh, es lo que hay. Sin probar no ibais a saber nunca cómo estaban las cosas, Sora. No te culpes de eso tampoco…

\- Soy una idiota y una paranoica… Y para encima se lo he dicho a él y sé que le he hecho daño al hacerlo… - se llevó una mano al rostro, arrastrándola por él-. ¿Cómo puedo hacer pensado semejante tontería de él?

\- Creo que también tiene que ver la recuperación del postparto. No me hagas mucho caso, no tengo demasiada idea, pero aunque no llega a los niveles hormonales de locura del embarazo también os afecta… - se encogió de hombros-. Háblalo con él, lo entenderá más de que de sobra.

\- Se fue muy disgustado por mi culpa y para encima está pasando la noche solo en el hospital – no podía sentirse peor en aquel momento, volviendo a coger otra servilleta al notar que en vez de calmarse todavía lloraba más-. No puedo creer que yo misma haya provocado esto.

Tenía razón, no podía negárselo. Lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento era dejarla desahogarse, porque parecía que llevaba necesitando aquello mucho tiempo. Dejar salir todo lo que había estado volviéndola loca era lo que realmente necesitaba.

\- Vamos a hacer una cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Te voy a hacer algo caliente para que lo tomes antes de ir a la cama. Prometo no incendiarte la casa… Y luego te vas a ir directa a dormir. Sora, estás agotada, ¿de acuerdo? Si no quieres hacerlo por ti piensa que Aiko necesita a su madre y no puedes estar así…

No esperó a que contestara, simplemente se puso en pie de nuevo para cumplir con lo que le había dicho. Quería dejarle también su espacio para que llorara todo lo que necesitase sin tenerlo a él de espectador directo.

* * *

Yamato se había quedado sentado en uno de los sillones. Realmente, empezaba a odiar los hospitales… La daban más disgustos que otra cosa. Ahora estaba allí con los ojos fijos en la nada mientras que su padre dormía plácidamente. Según le habían dicho le había bajado la fiebre y eso era buena señal.

Estaba agotado física y mentalmente. Si la noche anterior se había dormido nada más tocar la cama… el cansancio que había notado entonces no tenía nada que ver con el de aquellos momentos. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que le afectaba más. Estaba preocupado por su padre, mucho más de lo que pudiera aparentar. Estaba dolido y preocupado por lo que había pasado con Sora.

Sora… ¿de verdad había sido capaz de pensar eso? ¿Qué iba a ser lo siguiente con lo que podía haberle salido si la discusión hubiera seguido? ¿Iba a llegar a preguntarle si no estaba interesado en hacer algo con ella era porque había alguien más?

Negó con la cabeza, resoplando antes de pasarse las manos por el pelo. Aquello era demasiado surrealista como para pensar tan siquiera en tomárselo en serio. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado? Había reconstruido los detalles de la noche pasaba, dándose cuenta de dónde había venido el problema. Había sido un total malentendido.

Ya estaba. Cuando le había pedido el beso lo había hecho sin segundas intenciones de ningún tipo porque de verdad tenía mucho sueño y solo quería descansar. Quizás ella lo había entendido mal y por eso luego había querido algo más… Ya sabía que estaban pasando por una racha complicada. Sabía perfectamente que ella seguía dándole vueltas a todo aunque fingiera que no…

Lo que no pensaba escuchar era que él se hubiera cansado de ella. ¿Él? ¿Cansarse de ella? Sonaba demasiado ridículo. Estaban hablando de la misma persona de la que había estado enamorado toda su vida y con quien había tenido una pequeña a la que adoraba tanto como a la madre. No se podía creer lo que había pasado. Simplemente era incapaz de llegar a asimilarlo.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – la voz de su padre reclamó su atención haciendo que levantara la vista.

\- ¿A ti qué te parece? – alejando el hilo de pensamientos que había estado teniendo hasta ese momento, se puso en pie-. Tú espera a que estés mejor verás qué par de collejas te voy a dar. ¿No podrías haber venido primero?

\- Ya lo sé hijo, ya lo sé – acabó por darle la razón sin poner pegas-. No pensé que fuera para tanto. Anoche, según tu madre, empezó a subirme muchísimo la fiebre y fue lo que la hizo traerme.

\- Pues ya puedes ir dándole las gracias cuando la veas – protestó-. Ahora la he echado a casa a descansar que lleva aquí todo el día.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar tú conmigo?

\- Sí y como ahora mismo el que parece tener más neuronas de los dos soy yo, no acepto quejas ni reclamaciones – le posó la mano en la frente comprobando que no estuviera valiente-. No pareces tener fiebre. ¿Tienes hambre? Han dicho que puedes comer lo que quieras, que te vendrá bien para reponer fuerzas.

\- No, no tengo hambre pero sí sed…

\- Vale, ahora te doy agua…

Caminó hacia la mesa en la que habían dejado agua y un vaso, llenándolo y volviendo hacia su padre para tendérselo. Dudó unos segundos, posándolo cerca y ayudando así a Hiroaki a incorporarse ligeramente para poder beber.

\- Puedo pasar la noche durmiendo tranquilamente yo solo, hijo. Tú tienes a la niña en casa y deberías de estar con ella.

\- Aiko está con su madre, no me necesita ahora. Mi padre es otro cantar, porque como es un cabezota…

\- De alguien tenías que haberlo heredado, ¿no? – volvió a colocarse bien entre los cojines.

\- Con lo que me ha costado mandar a mamá a casa no sé yo si habré heredado algo también de ella.

\- Pues más te vale no haberle contagiado nada a mi nieta, que contigo como cabezota estrella de la familia estamos todos más que servidos – empezó a reírse ligeramente, teniendo que dejar de hacerlo al entrarle repentinamente la tos.

\- Anda, deja de dar la lata y haz el favor de echarte de nuevo y taparte en paz. Deja que te ayude.

\- Puedo yo…

\- He dicho que dejes que te ayude – se inclinó hacia él, ayudándolo acomodarse mejor entre las almohadas, colocándole bien las mantas para que quedara bien cubierto-. Mañana por la mañana ha dicho Takeru que vendrá él para que yo pueda ir un rato por casa y cambiarme, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Vas a dejarme solo con tu hermano? ¿Ese es tu plan de venganza hacia a mí por haber tardado tanto en venir al médico?

Yamato no contestó inicialmente, demasiado cansado o sin humor suficiente como para poder echarse a reír como hubiera hecho en otra ocasión. Simplemente se limitó a terminar de acomodar a su padre y luego encogerse de hombros.

\- Cada uno lo que se ha buscado…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** ¿me escondo? Mira que en el fondo ha sido para bien, que la pelirroja se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasaba aunque haya acabado echa una llorona con su embajador. Que se ha estado jugando que él le diera una buena colleja y seguro que se ha ido con ganas de dársela. Se debe de haber librado porque en el fondo le ha dado penita verla así y porque Aiko ha sido muy cuqui y se le ha portado muy bien cuando la ha echado. Yo apuesto a que le han entrado ganas a él de ir por el hospital a llevarse al rubio de la oreja a casa para que se dignen a hablar entre ellos.

No es culpa es... conociemiento de la realidad jajajajaja Sé con lo que estoy jugando estos días y en una de estas me llueven cosas en la cabeza xD ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** mira, vengo a las carreras solo para poder felicitarte en fecha... ¡Muchas felicidades, vecina! Estoy que no te hayan amargado mucho el día los petardos de la uni, y sino me lo dices y les mando a las tartarugas para que les muerdan el trasero, ya lo sabes. O les azuzo a mis fieras que de repente se han acordado de que tienen exámenes la semana que viene tras llevar dos semanas ausentes y han venido a volverme loca entre todos.

Es que con ella tiene la confianza más que de sobra para sacar el tema. El problema viene con que tiempo atrás pues tuvieron sus asuntillos, pero mira, casi que mejor, es que ¿quién mejor que él? Mimi me da miedo en estas situaciones y luego sería capaz de decir alguna estupidez y acabar empeorando las cosas. En Koemi sí que pensé, fíjate, pero al final se ha llevado la palma él. Embajador sutilezas lo llaman jajajaja Más confianza no pueden tener, ahí si tiene que dejarle las cosas claras se las deja, y luego, hace el esfuerzo y va a dejárselas al rubio, pero, por una vez, parece que es ella la que necesitaba las aclaraciones pertinentes jajaja

Y... me voy a ver si tengo tiempo para preparar unas clases que esta semana va a ser el infierno y estamos a martes... Jajajajajajajajaja lloro jajajajajaja Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay bicos vecina T_T


	49. Ganas de nada más

La pelirroja había conseguido calmarse tranquila y solo entonces había conseguido echar a Taichi para su casa. Parecía no fiarse de ella sobre si de verdad se había calmado o si simplemente quería que la dejara sola.

En cierto modo sí que tenía ganas de estar sola, pero porque necesitaba terminar de pensar en lo que había pasado a lo largo de aquel día. Y, después de haber explotado cómo lo había hecho, notaba todo el peso de dos días acumulado encima de ella. La noche anterior no había podido dormir y ahora notaba hasta cómo se le empezaba a nublar la vista de lo agotada que estaba.

Se acercó hacia la habitación de la pequeña para echar un vistazo y comprobar que siguiera dormida. O al menos esa fue su intención inicial ya que después de quedarse unos segundos observándola acabó por cogerla en brazos para llevarla con ella a su cama. Aquella noche que iban a pasar solas prefería tenerla con ella por si se despertaba o algo y no la sentía.

Acabó por dejarla en la cama, en el lado en el que solía dormir Yamato, quedándose pensativa y decidiendo que ya que la niña no iba a poder verlo hasta la mañana siguiente quizás le hiciera bien tener algo suyo cerca. Se acercó hacia el armario donde guardaba el pijama y, tras coger la camiseta, la colocó al lado de la pequeña, prácticamente para que pudiera usarla como apoyo si se despertaba más tarde.

Con sumo cuidado de no hacer más ruido de la cuenta entró en el baño dejando la luz apagada a sus espaldas, aprovechando para lavarse los dientes y la cara antes de volver a salir. Ni siquiera se molestó en cepillarse el cabello, simplemente volvió a la cama metiéndose por el lado contrario a la pequeña, dándose cuenta cómo una de sus manitas se había cerrado sobre la prenda que ella había dejado junto a ella.

Sonrió ligeramente ante el gesto de ella, no pudiendo evitar el pensamiento de que quizás fuera algo que Yamato querría ver y no pudo evitar que la duda se apoderase de ella. Lo que habría hecho en cualquier otra situación sería sacarle una fotografía a la pequeña y luego enviársela a él automáticamente. El problema era que, tal y como habían terminado las cosas aquella mañana con ellos no se atrevía. Casi que prefería dejarla su espacio al rubio a sabiendas de que estaría enfadado y, desgraciadamente, lo estaría con todo el derecho del mundo.

Sin embargo, era Aiko y sabía que le gustaría verla.

Alargó la mano para coger el teléfono de la mesita, comprobando que no tuviera ningún mensaje nuevo más allá del que Taichi le había mandado minutos antes avisando de que ya estaba en casa junto con la amenaza de que más le valía a ella haberse metido en la cama ya. Sonrió muy ligeramente al leerlo, volviendo a mirar hacia la niña de nuevo antes de enfocarla y sacar la fotografía después de haber desactivado el flash.

* * *

Yamato estaba observando a su padre quien había vuelto a quedarse dormido. Sin duda, debía de estar verdaderamente agotado ya que nunca lo había visto dormir tantas horas seguidas como desde que se había puesto enfermo. Cualquier volvieran a casa pensaba tenerlo mucho más vigilado para asegurarse de que se recuperaba totalmente.

Desvió los ojos de él, retrocediendo hasta la ventana de la habitación quedándose así con la vista perdida en las luces de la ciudad. Al menos no estaban en una zona tan céntrica como en las otras ocasiones y el bullicio de las calles de Tokio no impedía que lo que le llegara a través de la ventana fuera una sensación de calma.

Había vuelto a estar dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado por la mañana con Sora y seguía sin saber demasiado bien cómo tomárselo. Sabía que todas esas paranoias no las pensaba realmente… O al menos eso quería creer, porque en ese caso la decepción sería porque ella en realidad no parecía conocerlo tanto como él pensaba. De verdad que esperaba que fuera todo derivado de las inseguridades con las que había estado cargando durante estos últimos meses y todos los problemas que habían tenido.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir el resquemor con todo aquello. Y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a reaccionar cuando al tuviera de nuevo delante. Se había quedado tan sorprendido horas antes que no había sabido casi ni qué decirle. Y la llamada de Natsuko con la noticia sobre Hiroaki no había ayudado. No estaba seguro de si necesitaba decirle cuatro verdades él directamente antes de que ella pudiera decir nada o dejarla sacar todo lo que tenía dentro de esa cabeza y luego ver lo que podía hacer con ello.

Resopló. Aquella noche se anunciaba larga. Dudaba que su cabeza fuera a darle tregua con lo que tenía encima. Al menos todo el mundo había estado tan centrado con lo de su padre que nadie se había dado cuenta de que pudiera pasarle algo más. Al menos a él, claro. Era plenamente consciente de que Taichi le había dicho que iría a buscarla cuando salió del hospital. Y estaba seguro de que ya estaría enterado de lo que realmente estaba pasando porque si de verdad Sora había conseguido engañarlo a él sería para pasar a los libros de historia. No tenía ganas de andar escuchando a nadie más meterse en todo aquello… Tenía casi tan pocas de ello como de lo contrario. Necesitaba también dejar salir aquello por alguna parte. Sin embargo, algo le decía que la persona indicado para hacerlo era la propia pelirroja.

Ese asunto tenían que arreglarlo entre ellos dos. Era a ella a la que tenía que decirle lo que pensaba y lo que le había parecido. No podía buscar desahogarse con alguien más porque, a fin de cuentas, ¿de qué serviría? No quería llegar con las cosas tan digeridas que ya casi dieran igual. No, quería arreglar las cosas de forma directa y comprobar que de verdad era todo una confusión tras otra y que ella realmente no pensaba aquello.

La vibración de su teléfono reclamó su atención, sacándolo y viendo que acababa de recibir un mensaje precisamente de Sora. Se lo pensó bastante antes de desbloquear la pantalla para poder leerlo, pero tampoco quería ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya la había visto no leyendo sus mensajes.

Le cambió la cara automáticamente al ver lo que era. Nada más ver a la niña el hilo de pensamientos que estaba en su cabeza se esfumó. Estaba completamente dormida ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Le llevó unos segundos llegar a ver bien qué era lo que tenía con ella a causa de la oscuridad. Pudo llegar a reconocer su propio pijama y al ver la manita de Aiko cerrada en torno a ella acabó por sonreír.

Las palabras que acompañaban la imagen simplemente ponían _"Alguien te echa de menos"._ Volvió a mirar hacia la fotografía, dándose cuenta de que estaba en su cama en vez de en la cuna y que dormía tranquilamente. No pudo evitar fijarse en que, a pesar de haberle mandado la imagen hacía prácticamente nada, Sora parecía no seguir en línea.

Levantó la vista hacia su padre, comprobando que estuviera completamente dormido de nuevo antes de resoplar. No sabía si debía de contestarle o no. Si no lo hacía seguramente la preocuparía, pero en caso de hacerlo tampoco sabía muy bien lo que debería de decirle. Volvió a mirar la imagen de la pequeña y optó por la mejor de las soluciones, llevar la conversación a terreno neutral.

"_¿Qué tal se ha portado?"_

Se quedó pensativo de nuevo, dejando el teléfono encima de la mesa a su lado. Si ella le contestaba ya vería lo que hacía, pero no volvía a salir en línea por el momento. Por la hora que era, quizás se hubiera quedado dormida.

Debía de haber sido un día complicado también para Sora. Si había llegado a esa conclusión la noche anterior, estaba seguro de que había pasado una noche de perros. Debería de decir que se lo tenía más que merecido por paranoica, pero no era su forma de ser. No al menos con ella. En el fondo le daba pena todo aquello, sabía las ideas que había estado rondando la cabeza de ella desde que habían empezado los problemas. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Él se había hartado de decirle muchísimas veces que no era su culpa, que era una decisión que él había tomado y que no la culpaba por nada. Pero esas cosas eran demasiado Sora como para que pudiera evitarlo.

Sabía lo que había y que quizás debería de haber buscado reaccionar de otra forma, pero… Estaba en su derecho de tomárselo a malas. No era como cuando intentaban algo y al final él, debido a la frustración, reaccionaba de forma brusca o malhumorada. En esas ocasiones sabía que era mejor manejar la situación de forma más relajada y llevar las cosas por otro camino. Estaba vez estaba en su completo derecho de estar enfadado con ella. Directamente había puesto en duda cosas que nunca debería de haberlo hecho.

Resopló.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa por la mañana abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado para no despertar a nadie. Se había ido del hospital cuando las enfermeras lo habían echado para poder atender tranquilamente a los enfermos. Por el momento parecía que su padre estaba estable, por lo que había cedido con facilidad y se había ido a casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas y la casa estaba completamente en silencio. Dio por supuesto que no se habrían despertado todavía. Dejó sus cosas en la entrada y con aire cansado, se quedó pensando en si subir a la habitación o no, no queriendo molestar a nadie, pero estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para querer ponerse el pijama de una vez y dormir un rato.

Dormir podía hacerlo en el sofá tranquilamente pero tenía todas sus cosas arriba. Resignándose, subió los escalones entrando en la habitación con sumo cuidado, comprobando que tal y como había esperado, Sora estaba completamente dormida con el teléfono no demasiado lejos de su cara. Estuvo a punto de reírse al imaginarse cómo había acabado ahí ya que ni siquiera había llegado a contestarle. Alargó la mano con cuidado y, tras darse cuenta de que se le había apagado a lo largo de la noche, lo dejó encima de la mesita.

Fue entonces cuando miró hacia el otro lado, comprobando que la pequeña estaba observándolo. Esa vez sí que dejó ir la sonrisa, olvidándose del cansancio y de todo lo demás, caminando hacia ella para que no empezara a hacer ruido. En vez de cogerla en brazos, se arrodilló en el suelo, quedando así a su altura, viendo que seguía apoyada en su camiseta tal cual había salido en la fotografía.

\- ¿No te parece que eso te va a quedar demasiado grande? – susurró.

Llevó su mano encima de ella, moviendo así sus dedos para hacerle unas ligeras cosquillas en la barriga como tenía costumbre. Acabó por cogerla en brazos para poder salir de la habitación y no tener que ser cuidadoso para no despertar a Sora.

* * *

Abrió los ojos al sentir ruidos que venían de la planta de abajo. Confusa, sin saber qué hora era, miró hacia los lados, sin llegar tan siquiera a echar de menos a Aiko al estar completamente desorientada. Tardó unos segundos en ubicarse y alargar la mano para poder mirar la hora en su teléfono, dándose cuenta de que estaba apagado y que el despertador no había sonado.

Dio un brinco, quedándose sentada unos segundos antes de acercarse hacia su joyero en busca de algún reloj donde poder mirar la hora. Respiró tranquila al ver que, a pesar de todo, era temprano y que ni siquiera debería de haber sonado su alarma. El ruido de la cocina volvió a reclamar su atención, notando entonces que la niña no estaba en la habitación. Eso seguramente significaría que ya no estaban ellas dos solas con los digimon en casa.

Salió de la habitación, asomándose desde allí comprobando que su teoría cierta y que lo que la había despertado era Yamato, quien finalmente había conseguido ponerse el pijama y tenía a la niña en el sofá, atenta desde allí a sus movimientos. Bajó los escalones con calma, haciéndose notar finalmente con un carraspeo.

\- ¿Cómo está tu padre? – daba igual que hubieran discutido, era la pregunta que debía hacer.

El rubio, quien no la había sentido acercarse, dio un respingo, girándose hacia ella con la sorpresa en la cara. Se tomó unos segundos antes de relajar el gesto.

\- Estable. Le han controlado la fiebre ya – explicó.

\- Me alegro.

Aprovechó para estudiarla con la mirada uno segundos, demasiado cansado para querer sacar cualquier tema entre ellos.

\- ¿Vas a echarte a dormir?

\- No. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

\- ¿Qué?

Se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta, apagando entonces el fuego. Se había desvelado cuando había bajando con la niña y no había conseguido dormid nada. Cuando se había acercado la hora se había puesto a hacerse el desayuno. En aquella ocasión había sido imposible poder coger unos días, de manera que era lo que le tocaba.

Sora se quedó observándolo sin saber qué decirle. Repentinamente se notaba mucho más cohibida de lo que había estado con él años, sin atreverse a abrir la boca prácticamente. La conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con Taichi la había hecho ver las cosas de otra forma y no sabía por dónde abordar el tema. Se mordió el labio pensativa, desviando la mirada hacia la pequeña.

\- Oye – reclamó así su atención al cabo de unos segundos-. Yamato… Escucha…

\- No – la cortó, negando con la cabeza-. Ahora solo quiero desayunar y darme una ducha. No tengo tiempo ni… ganas de nada más, ¿de acuerdo?

Sorprendida, terminó por asentir en silencio.

* * *

**IreneFl:** tampoco es que esos dos estén cortados por un patrón muy diferente, solo que Taichi tiene menos filtro jajajaja Así que le es sencillo saber lo que pasa por la cabeza del rubio. Yo creo que si le llega a dar la tan merecida colleja vendría hasta Toshiko a aplaudir - y a darle otra ella a Sora -. Que a ver qué tontería va a ser esta. Al menos parece que se le han reagrupado las neuronas y que es consciente de la que ha liado ella sola.

Ahora a ver cómo se las arregla para suavizar las cosas que parece que cierto rubio tampoco está demasiado por la labor en estos momentos de ponerse a arreglar nada. ¡Un beso!

**AnnaBolena04:** ¿qué decías de pobre rubio? Porque yo creo que vamos empeorando, que ahora sí que se ha quedado él solo con sus pensamientos. Por suerte, una foto de la nenita siempre lo arregla todo y ha servido para domar un poco esos pensamientos tan poco amables con todo en general. Vamos a tenerle un poquito de piedad a la pobrecita pelirroja, que al menos es plenamente consciente ya de lo que ha pasado, de lo que ha ocasionado y de que no sabe ni cómo salir de semejante lío por el momento. Al menos ha explotado con alguien y ha acabado volviendo a su versión con neuronas a la que nos tiene acostumbrados. Eso es todo un buen paso. Nos vale con que la colleja haya sido la madre de todos los sentimientos de culpa.

Pero menos mal que tienen una nenita que al menos consigue hacer que al rubio se le pasen los males rápidamente y se olvide de esos pensamientos feos que estaba teniendo. Mientras que con eso valga para calmar un poco los ánimos... Ahora bien, no creo que él haya pasado demasiada buena noche en el hospital al final. A ver si sigue vivo de aquí al final de la jornada laboral.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Ace Cornell:** contando que el nene de Mimi he puesto que se llama Hiro, pues cada vez que le acortas el nombre al pobre Hiroaki me quedo un rato pensando que de qué narices hablas. Que lo sepas.

Una buena colleja o un librazo/carpetazo a tiempo siempre vienen bien y no se consideran violencia, tú hazme caso, que te hablo con experiencia en la materia. Que ya he dicho antes que si alguien viene a darle el collejón que se merecía, si es que no se lo da ella, acabaría viniendo la propia Toshiko a aplaudir por la hazaña, que se la tendría más que merecida por montarse semejante paranoia ella sola.

A ver, que Hiroaki estuviera mal no fue la sorpresa del mes, lleva mal muchos capítulos. Otra cosa es que alguien lo haya llevado de la oreja al médico de una vez y por eso lo hayan dejado ahí. Como mucho lo que habría podido pasar es que él hubiera acabado saltando por las tonterías que tenía que escuchar, pero yo creo que estarían más o menos en la misma situación y habrían salido las mismas cosas a la luz. Ya se verá cofcofcof

Un beso!


	50. Algo más

\- Te digo que no quiso hablar de nada por la mañana – sentada en su silla del despacho, teléfono en mano, llevaba un rato hablando con Taichi-. No, no estoy paranoica. Me lo dijo directamente… ¿Qué por qué? No lo sé, quizás porque se ha pasado desde ayer en un hospital, está enfadado conmigo por lo que le dije, no ha pegado ojo y para encima ha tenido que ir a trabajar… Te dejo elegir el motivo.

Le hizo un gesto a su ayudante cuando la vio asomarse para que se acercara a dejarle los papeles que tenía que firmar encima de la mesa, haciéndolo automáticamente mientras que escucha las tonterías desde el otro lado del teléfono.

\- No, no vas a ir a patearle el trasero a nadie. Por la noche, si es que sigue vivo, ya hablaré con él en condiciones, ¿de acuerdo? Bastante tiene con lo de su padre ingresado.

\- ¿Padre ingresado? – la voz de Haru, quien había entrado también sin que Sora se diera cuenta la distrajo.

\- Taichi, tengo que trabajar, ¿de acuerdo? Ya hablamos más tarde… Y no te pongas paranoico tú también ahora… - dirigió la vista hacia la recién llegada, consiguiendo colgar el teléfono finalmente-. ¿De dónde sales tú?

\- ¿Quién está ingresado? – repitió la pregunta.

\- El padre de Yamato – dejó el terminal encima de la mesa-. Ayer por la mañana mi suegra lo llevó a rastrar a urgencias y resultó que era más grave de lo que parecía. Es neumonía y lo han dejado ingresado…

El rostro de Haru se vio dominado por la sorpresa, acercándose hasta donde estaba la pelirroja, quedándose apoyada en la mesa como solía hacer.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Está tan mal?

\- Tenía bastante fiebre… Pero por lo que me dijo Yamato han conseguido controlársela. Así que tranquila, yo creo que llegaremos vivos a la boda todos – intentó bromear.

\- ¿Has ido con él al hospital?

\- ¿Por qué? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Tienes mala cara… Te necesito de una pieza para el sábado, ¿eh? Si me da por entrar el pánico a ver cómo me las arreglo.

\- Lo primero de todo… Si entras en pánico la colleja que te doy resuena por todo Tokio y… No, no he ido con él al hospital. No me atrevo a ir – se encogió de hombros-. No quiero arriesgarme a coger nada en un hospital… Durante el periodo de lactancia es peligroso para Aiko. Y no sabes la rabia que me da no poder estar con Yamato…

La castaña acabó por asentir. No estaba siendo capaz de darse cuenta de que Sora estaba disimulando el verdadero motivo de su mala cara, o al menos, que no estaba siendo del todo sincera con ella. Aquella semana tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza como para tan siquiera ser capaz de ver la evidencia.

\- Pero bueno, no te preocupes por nosotros – la pelirroja se puso en pie-. ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿No habíamos quedado que esta semana no te quería ver en el estudio?

\- Sora… Estoy de los nervios, ¿vale? Si me quedo en casa voy a acabar volviéndome loca… Necesito hacer algo con mi vida. No hago más que tropezarme yo sola por las esquinas… No duermo porque estoy histérica y… Andrew ha acabado teniendo que irse a pasar estos últimos días con su familia.

\- ¿Con su familia? ¿A Los Ángeles?

\- No, no, pero van a quedarse una temporada en Tokio y lo han secuestrado… Y yo sola en casa voy a acabar volviéndome loca.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Pretendes que te deje a la niña para distraerte o qué?

\- ¿Por favor?

\- No tienes remedio, que lo sepas – riéndose por primera vez desde que había empezado todo aquello le señaló a la pequeña-. Puedes ir a jugar con ella a las muñecas otra vez si quieres, ya sabes que ella se deja…

* * *

Yamato llego a su mesa, apenas se había dignado a saludar a nadie de aquellos con los que se había cruzado, demasiado cansado y enfadado con el mundo como para tener intención de perder el tiempo en esas cosas. Al menos aquel día no tenía que hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo físico más allá de quedarse despierto. Y aún así, ponía en duda su capacidad para conseguirlo.

\- ¿Cómo está tu padre? – la voz de Hideki desde sus espaldas hizo que diera un respingo.

\- Mejor, creo… O al menos estaba mejor cuando yo me fui – asintió-. Creo que lo tienen ingresado para poder hacerle mejor el seguimiento.

\- Me alegro. No he conseguido que te puedas coger un par de días, estamos con menos personal estos días del necesario…

\- No te preocupes. Lo entiendo perfectamente, ya bastantes días me he acabado cogiendo por cosas así esta última temporada – se encogió de hombros, terminando por girarse del todo hacia él.

\- Ya bueno… Estás un poco gafado – asintió-. Lo que sí que he podido hacer es mover un par de horarios y que puedas salir un par de horas antes.

Levantó la vista hacia él, sorprendido, no tardando en contestar con un gesto de agradecimiento. No contaba con aquello y posiblemente sería una de las primeras buenas noticias que escuchaba desde hacía un par de días.

\- Gracias – dijo finalmente-. Así puedo aprovechar para pasarme por el hospital antes de ir por casa.

\- Eso suponía – asintió-. Tampoco tienes demasiada buena cara, que lo sepas. Así que intenta no cargarte a ninguno de los nuevos en lo que te queda de día, que no queremos asustar a la gente.

\- En algún sitio tengo que mantener la fama…

Dejó que Hideki se fuera, siguiéndolo con la mirada antes de tomar asiento finalmente. No había contado con esa posibilidad y la agradecía. Sabía que no dependía de él gestionar sus horarios, de manera que era un detalle a tener en cuenta que hubiera conseguido eso. Miró hacia el frente, viendo el puesto de Mai vacío. Eran sus días de vacaciones y posiblemente por eso no hubiera podido desaparecer ese par de días. Tampoco iba a culparla, por supuesto que no.

Con resignación, acabó encendiendo la pantalla del ordenador. Había un par de cosas que quería comprobar antes de poder volver a retomar su trabajo dónde lo había dejado el día anterior. Había podido avanzar desde casa el día que se había quedado solo con Aiko y quería ver si se había transferido todo bien o se había olvidado de pasar algo.

* * *

\- Dime la verdad, ¿me está usando la pobre Hikari para tener un par de días de calma y tranquilidad?

Takeru se quedó mirando hacia su padre con cara de circunstancia antes de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y entrecerrar los ojos para poder lanzarle una mala mirada. A su lado, su madre acababa de dejar su chaqueta y se dedicaba a mirar entretenida del uno al otro.

\- Para encima que me preocupo por ti y quiero hacerte compañía protestas, muy bonito, sí señor. Pues mañana va a venir quien yo te diga y te vas a pasar el día aburrido mirando para la pared.

\- ¿Qué tal estás? – ignorando a su hijo, Natsuko se acercó hacia Hiroaki.

\- Yo creo que mejor. Cuando se fue por la mañana tenía peor cara Yamato que yo si eso te sirve como referencia.

\- ¿Se quedó contigo hasta por la mañana?

\- Sí – se encogió de hombros ligeramente-. Me subió algo la fiebre de nuevo pero solo unas décimas – confesó a sabiendas de que no estaba en situación de ir guardándose esos detalles o cuando saliera de allí iban a andar a collejas con él.

\- Mejor – asintió-. ¿Te han dicho algo más?

\- No, y no será porque no les he dado yo la lata sobre cuándo me van a dejar salir.

\- Pobres enfermeras – acabó por escucharse de nuevo a Takeru de fondo-. Si al final es mejor que no hayas coincidido en el mismo hospital que está Jou o sino lo tendrías aburrido al pobre intentando escaparte.

\- Tú aprovéchate de que ahora mismo no estoy en condiciones… - contestó, acabando por relajar el gesto del todo-. Te lo digo en serio, Takeru, puedes irte a casa. Tus pobres suegros se merecen descansar de esas dos fieras que tienes por niños de una vez y Hikari ya tiene que estar al salir. Yo estoy bien.

\- Tu padre tiene razón. Ya me quedo yo con él hoy no te preocupes – asintió, girándose hacia él.

Observó a sus padres antes de acabar por ceder, girándose para coger la chaqueta y luego acercarse hasta su madre para despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla, quedándose ahí para lanzarle una mirada a su padre de nuevo.

\- No le amargues la existencia al pobre personal médico… Mañana me pasaré por aquí otra vez, ¿vale? Creo que a mi hermano no le han dado días esta vez, así que te toca aguantarme a mí por las mañanas.

\- Pobre de mí – sonrió ligeramente a modo de despedida.

En el momento en el que por fin se quedaron solos, la mujer aprovechó para volver a girarse hacia él, poniendo el gesto algo más serio que antes.

\- ¿Te parece normal que si no te llego yo a traer a rastras ayer estarías mucho peor?

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No me voy a librar de la bronca?

\- No, ya pareces más un ser vivo de nuevo, así que te aguantas. Creía que ya eras mayorcito para ser capaz de admitir cuando estás mal sin que yo tenga que traerte de la oreja.

\- ¿Tú crees que a mí se me había ocurrido que fuera algo más que una gripe o un catarro fuerte? – puso los ojos en blanco-. No soy tan cabezota, ¿o protesté ayer cuando quisiste que viniéramos?

\- Por la cuenta que te traía – le dijo antes de terminar de par un par de pasos hacia él.

\- Efectivamente – estudió sus gestos antes de decidir que no se iba a llevar un manotazo si alargaba la mano para así coger su mano y tirar de ella para que quedara sentada a su lado.

\- Qué morro que tienes – le dijo a pesar de haberse dejado manejar sin poner muchas pegas-. ¿Te han dado de comer?

\- Sí, pero no tenía mucha hambre – no la soltó a pesar de haber conseguido su propósito-. A ver si ahora cuando me traigan la cena hay más suerte.

\- Claro que habrá más suerte, porque a mí no me vas a engañar como a Takeru… ¿Cenaste anoche?

\- Estaba durmiendo y prefirieron no despertarme. Ni Yamato protestó demasiado, aunque…

\- ¿Aunque? – arqueó una ceja, cediendo del todo finalmente y girando su mano para coger la de él a su vez.

\- Yo supongo que a él también le he dado un buen susto, pero no tenía demasiada buena cara ayer. Empiezo a olerme que pasa algo más…

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, anoche me desperté un rato y estaba apoyado en la ventana con no demasiada buena cara… No sé, quizás sean imaginaciones mías, pero yo creo que le pasa algo.

\- No lo sé, ayer cuando llegó estábamos los dos demasiado nerviosos todavía y no me di cuenta de nada más… De todas formas… Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie. Así que puede que tengas razón o que simplemente está preocupado porque al cabezota de su padre hubiera podido pasarle algo.

\- ¿Sabes que pasa? Que si solo fuera eso ya me hubiera estado dando la lata y echando la bronca de forma más eficiente y persistente que tú – acabó por esbozar una ligera sonrisa de medio lado.

\- A mí no me pongas esa cara que le digo a alguien que necesitas un calmante o algo te los que son en vena… No me vas a convencer tan fácilmente.

Hiroaki acabó por reírse con suavidad, notando como aún le dolía absolutamente todo. Estaba convencido de que lo que tenía eran agujetas de haber estado tosiendo tanto los días pasados. Esperaba que fueran imaginaciones suyas y que la mala cara que le había visto a Yamato no fuera más que la preocupación y la incomodidad de tener que pasar la noche allí.

* * *

**Guest Vecina:** yo creo que a la página se le fue del todo la pinza otra vez. Vamos a ver... Es que de verdad ¿eh? xD De repente me llegó el aviso de una review, y miro y eran dos, de la misma hora y venían juntas las dos. No lo entiendo, pero vamos, que es la página haciendo el tonto, nada nuevo que deba de sorprendernos. Hoy vengo corriendo a actualizar porque estoy de peores pulgas que Yamato en un mal día porque llevo una semana infernal y tengo que hacer muchas cosas este fin de semana y eso me pone de peor humor todavía. Así que mejor me alejo de los Srs Tortuga por el momento, que como los cace igual acabo provocándoles una crisis estatal o algo.

Te adelanto que no, la conversación que te digo no es la de Yamato y Taichi. Es con ella con quién tenía que hablar el asunto, nada más xD Aunque ya haya pasado tiempo y parezca que todo el jaleo de Londres ha quedado en el olvido, mejor no andar sacando temas que se pueden volver demasiado delicados de repente con Yamato y Taichi, que no anda el patio para meterse en esos arenales, no sé si me explico jajaja. Que, seamos sinceros, no creo que sea la mejor de las situaciones.

Aiko es el remedio de todos los males de su padre. Ella ahí, tan tranquila sin enterarse de la fiesta, durmiendo con la camiseta de papi y el otro sobreviviendo así al día infernal que algún ser un poco puñetero le ha puesto por delante solo porque tenía ganas de liarla jajaja

Y mira quién se ha dado cuenta de que algo está pasando... Si es que era más que evidente que Hiroaki, en cuanto estuviera un poco mejor, se iba a dar cuenta de que los morros del rubio no estaban solo relacionados con él, que algo más le pasaba. Ahora veremos si se atreve a indagar un poco más en el tema o simplemente se dedica a vigilar desde su posición.

Un bico grande, vecina. Disfruta del fin de semana que yo cada vez que pienso en todo lo que tengo que hacer me pongo de mal humor.

**AnnaBolena04:** ya se ha dado cuenta papi de que a Yamato le pasa algo y que no está solo relacionado con el susto que les ha pegado por cabezota. Ahí pasa algo más y Hiroaki ha tardado muy poco en darse cuenta. Debe de ser muy gracioso querer hacerse el digno y al que no le pasa nada y que te estén leyendo en la cara como en un libro abierto. Si es que lo tiene demasiado calado.

La pelirroja, por suerte, ha entendido bien las palabras de Yamato y sabe que no era buen momento para poder hablar las cosas bien y que por eso esquivó el tema con ella. Eso es todo un gran avance y deja claro que las palabras de Taichi parecen haberla calmado del todo, al menos en la parte de las paranoias. Ahora le queda ser capaz de ir a por ese sentimiento de culpa que arrastra...

Un besito de tortuguita grande grande.

**IreneFl:** no creo que a nadie se le ocurra meterse en semejante tema que tienen entre ellos para tocar las narices jajaja Seguro que alguno que está preguntando todavía si Yamato con el trabajo que tiene no disfruta de algún tipo de inmunidad para linchar gente o algo, y prefieren no comprobarlo jajajaa Sin duda no es el mejor momento para ir a tocarle las narices a ninguno de los dos, no xD

Parece que por el momento no han sido capaces de hablar las cosas, veremos a ver qué pasa cuando lo consigan finalmente... Y, ya que me suena haberte leído que te gustan Hiroaki y Natsuko y la dinámica entre ellos aquí los tienes un poquito y... puede que más adelante haya algo sobre ellos que leer.

¡Un beso!


	51. Dicen

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? – fue el saludo de Hiroaki nada más ver aparecer por la puerta al mayor de sus hijos.

\- Para encima… - puso los ojos en blanco mientras que terminaba de cerrar tras él.

\- ¿No se supone que no te habían dado el día?

\- Sí, pero me han dejado salir primero al cambiar unos horarios – se acercó hacia su madre para saludarla.

A aquella hora del día se notaba el cansancio reflejado en el rostro de él. Había empezado ya demasiado cansado todo aquel jaleo por diversos frentes y, a esa hora del día, empezaba a dudar que fuera capaz de algo más que llegar a casa y caer en coma en la cama.

\- ¿Te quedaste tú toda la noche con tu padre y tenías que trabajar? ¿A qué hora entraste? – preguntó Natsuko.

\- A la de siempre, por la mañana…

\- Pero bueno, ¿y por qué no me lo dijiste? Me habría quedado yo.

\- Tú llevabas aquí todo el día, mamá – negó con la cabeza-. ¿Y qué más da? Puedo sobrevivir, tranquila.

\- Con esa cara que traes permite que lo ponga en duda – acabó por decir la voz de su padre.

\- Tú a callar, que no tienes derecho a decir nada de nadie en estos momentos – se giró hacia él-. Sora quería venir por aquí, pero con la niña es preferible que no lo haga…

\- Pues es una pena porque seguro que ella me ayudaba a llevarte de la oreja para casa. Hijo… Estoy mejor, ¿de acuerdo? Así que aprovecha que has salido primero para irte a cenar y a meterte en la cama, que tienes tú peor cara que yo.

\- Osea que vengo a verte y me echas ¿te parece normal?

\- Sí, eso mismo estoy haciendo y creo que tu madre va a darme la razón en esto. Tienes las de perder, así que tú verás…

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico? – cambió de tema.

\- Nada. Que parezco estar mejor, pero nada más – se encogió de hombros-. Mañana se volverá a pasar por aquí.

Asintiendo a lo que decía, se quedó apoyado en la pared, observándolo. Se iba a quedar un rato con ellos dijera lo que dijera, luego ya tendría tiempo de sobra para irse a casa tranquilamente, todavía era pronto.

* * *

Sora había visto el mensaje que le había mandado Yamato diciendo que había salido primero peor que se iba a ir al hospital justo cuando ella terminaba el trabajo por ese día y finalmente había conseguido que a Haru se le pasara el ataque de nervios que parecía tener aquel día.

Sin más había aprovechado para recoger y prepararlo todo para irse a casa con tranquilidad. Quizás podría aprovechar que ella iba a ser la primera en llegar para hacer algo de cena que pudiera servir como ofrecimiento de tregua, si es que el rubio era capaz de llegar a casa y mantenerse despierto el tiempo suficiente como para cenar algo.

A sabiendas de que tenía que trabajar quizás no hubiera sido la mejor de las ideas que se quedara él toda la noche en le hospital, pero… Aparte de que se preocupaba por su padre y que entre ellos tenían una relación mucho más cercana de la que podría tener con su otro hermano o con Natsuko… Sabía que uno de los motivos por los que había preferido quedarse en el hospital era por la discusión que habían tenido.

Conocía a Yamato y aparte de que se lo había dicho directamente, estaba segura de que lo hacía para evitar que el problema pasara a mayores diciendo él algo de lo que luego se pudiera arrepentir por más que merecido que se lo pudiera tener ella. Eso solo conseguía que el sentimiento de culpa aumentara por momentos. Tampoco quería agobiarlo y, aquella mañana cuando la había cortado no se lo había tomado a la tremenda. No le había gustado que lo hiciera, quería hablar las cosas y arreglarlas, pero tampoco podía culparlo.

\- Nos vamos a casa, Aiko… Aunque vaya bien que te lo debes de haber pasado tú. Me da que dentro de nada vas a tener más cosas para estrenar – le dijo a la pequeña ante la atenta mirada de los digimon.

\- Se ha pasado Haru la tarde probándole cosas – dijo Biyomon.

\- Eso me parecía… Lo que yo decía, que la dejaba jugar a las muñecas con Aiko… - colocó a la niña en el cochecito, girándose luego hacia ellos-. Yamato ha ido al hospital a ver a su padre, así que nosotros nos vamos a casa ya, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Puedo ir yo a ver a Hiroaki la próxima vez? – preguntó Gabumon.

\- Por supuesto que sí, pero eso vas a tener que hablarlo con Yamato para ver cuándo va a ir él, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando llegue a casa se lo dices. Ahora tenemos que irnos nosotros que ya va siendo la hora de que Aiko se vaya a dormir.

Viendo como ambos asentían continuó con lo que había estado haciendo. Sabía que a Yamato le gustaba ser él quien bañaba a la niña y la echaba a dormir, pero estaba casi segura de que no iba a llegar tampoco demasiado motivado para hacer nada, por lo que sería mejor dejarla esas cosas hechas también.

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegó a casa, el rubio no se dio ni cuenta de que las luces estaban encendidas y que Sora estaba distraía por la cocina terminando de preparar las cosas. Únicamente se limitó a dejar la chaqueta y dejar los zapatos en la entrada antes de avanzar unos pasos hacia el interior.

\- ¿Cómo está tu padre? – la voz de ella reclamó su atención.

\- Mejor, ya tiene hasta gana de tocarme las narices – se acercó hacia ella, dándose cuenta de su presencia finalmente-. ¿Aiko?

\- La he echado pero no estaba dormida todavía, creo que te está esperando – se encogió de hombros.

\- Voy a ir a verla – asintió antes de echar a andar.

La pelirroja lo siguió con la mirada viendo cómo desaparecía tras la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña. Con solo echarle un vistazo le había servido para ver la cara que traía con él y decidir que no pensaba abrir la boca con el tema que pesaba sobre sus cabezas. Iba a dejarlo cenar en paz sin más. Era lo menos que le decía por el momento. Aprovechó para terminar de prepararlo todo y empezar a dejar la mesa lista para la cena mientras que él volvía.

Se acercó hacia la pequeña comprobando que estaba todavía despierta como le había dicho Sora, sonriéndole ligeramente.

\- Oye – la voz de Gabumon reclamó su atención-. ¿Puedo ir mañana contigo a ver a Hiroaki?

\- ¿Quieres venir? – girándose hacia él no llegó a coger a la niña-. Tienes que tener cuidado y hacerte pasar por un peluche si hay gente, eso ya lo sabes…

\- Me da igual, quiero ir a verlo – asintió.

\- Pues… mañana tengo que trabajar. Si quieres estar con Aiko y luego voy yo a buscarte antes de ir al hospital…

\- No, puedo ir contigo ya al trabajo. Quiero verlo.

\- Seguro que se alegra de escuchar eso – sonrió ligeramente-. ¿Le has pedido permiso a la niña? Seguro que tiene algo que decir al respecto, ¿eh?

Bromeó antes de acercarse hacia ella para dedicarle algo de tiempo ese día antes de que se quedara dormida, aunque había posibilidades de que lo hiciera él antes que ella como se acomodara.

Cuando salió de nuevo se fijó en que estaba la cena encima de la mesa. Tenía más sueño que hambre, pero tal y como estaban las cosas algo le decía que irse directamente a la cama sin querer comer nada iba a servir solo para empeorar las cosas, de manera que se acercó hacia la mesa, sentándose.

Sora lo siguió con la mirada, estudiando sus gestos, casi sin atreverse a decirle nada por el momento, simplemente acabando por hacer lo mismo que él y tomar asiento dónde siempre solía hacerlo.

\- Ya se ha quedado dormida – dijo al cabo de un rato él, sin buscarla con la mirada tampoco-. ¿Se ha portado bien hoy?

\- Pues… No lo sé – contestó, dándose cuenta de que con sus palabras parecía haber llamado su atención-. Haru está de los nervios, así que se ha pasado toda la tarde trasteando con ella.

\- ¿No le habías dicho que no la querías en el estudio estos días?

\- Sí, eso mismo le había dicho – se encogió de hombros-. Dice que está demasiado nerviosa y que no puede quedarse sola.

\- ¿Qué le ha hecho ya al pobre Andrew?

\- No están pasando estos días bajo el mismo techo, él se ha ido con sus familiares. Así que vino a pedirme socorro porque está histérica y tenía que hacer algo con su existencia… Mañana la tendré otra vez con nosotras, supongo.

Yamato acabó por esbozar una ligera sonrisa, intentando concentrarse en terminar la cena y así poder echarse cuando antes, agradeciendo que al menos estuviera todo listo para no tardar demasiado tiempo.

\- Mañana Gabumon se viene conmigo al trabajo. Quiere ir a ver a mi padre.

\- Sí, me lo dijo antes que quería ir a verlo. Yo también querría ir a verlo, pero no me atrevo… Mándale saludos de mi parte.

\- Tranquila… Me ha echado a mí esta tarde. Si te ve a ti seguramente se levante él mismo para cerrarte la puerta en las narices. Esta noche se quedaba Natsuko con él… Que tengo que dormir, dicen…

\- Es que tienes que dormir – asintió-. Cuando termines de cenar subes a la habitación, ya recojo yo todo, ¿de acuerdo?

La observó unos segundos de forma directa finalmente. Sabía que tenían una conversación importante por delante, pero era capaz de adivinar que ella había entendido bien lo que le había dicho por la mañana. Sabía que no era un buen momento y que necesitaba tener la cabeza en condiciones. Asintió, finalmente, volviendo a centrarse en la comida.

\- Te ha quedado rica la cena – murmuró por lo bajo finalmente.

Se quedó mirándolo ante sus últimas palabras, dejando ir una sonrisa antes de volver a seguir comiendo no queriendo forzar más las cosas.

\- Gracias – contestó.

* * *

Habiendo terminado de recoger todo por la cocina, todavía tardó algo más en ir a la habitación. No quería molestar a Yamato, quien había subido nada más terminar de cenar. De manera que había cogido su ordenador portátil y había aprovechado para contestar unos correos que tenía pendiente antes de decidir que era el momento de irse ella también a la cama.

Se asomó a la habitación de la niña comprobando que sus tres ocupantes estaban completamente dormidos. Volvió a cerrar tras ella, con cuidado de no hacer ruido y empezó a apagar todas las luces de la planta de abajo. Se acercó únicamente hacia el vestidor para echar un vistazo en silencio al vestido que había dejado colgado el día anterior para la boda de Haru.

No se había vuelto a acordar de él y estaba demasiado a la vista. Quizás fuera mejor esconderlo y así poder usarlo el día de la ceremonia un poco a su favor para intentar sorprender a Yamato. Esperaba que todo estuviera mejor para esa fecha, aunque apenas quedaran unos pocos días… Alargó la mano para cogerlo y colocarlo doblado a la mitad dentro de uno de sus abrigos, quedando así oculto de la vista.

Subió finalmente a la habitación, entrando sin encender la luz al darse cuenta de que él estaba completamente dormido, yéndose con sumo cuidado hasta el armario para coger sus cosas y colarse en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Fue rápida para no hacer más ruido del que debiera, saliendo y yéndose directa hacia la cama, echándose en su lado tras comprobar que había puesto el despertador.

No se acercó a comprobar que Yamato siguiera dormido ni nada, no quería molestar tampoco. Sabía cómo solía comportarse cuando se quedaba acompañando a alguien en los hospitales y estaba segura de que no había dormido absolutamente nada en toda la noche. Y, sin duda, ella no debía de haber colaborado con sus tonterías… Mejor dejarlo descansar y ya, cuando fuera el momento apropiado hablaría con él.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** a ver, sí, dar da un poquito de pena esta pobre mujer, ahora... que se lo tiene más que merecido eso no lo puede ni negar ella misma. Ella solita se lo ha buscado y el pobrecito Yamato seguramente es mejor esperar a que esté algo más descansando y con las neuronas en frío antes de tratar el tema. Conociéndolo, es mucho mejor así, no vaya a ser que salga con algún corte de los suyos y la tengamos liada mucho más de lo que ya está. Por el momento parece que ya se ha metido en la cama por fin y que parece que está vivo, cosa importante.

Habrá que ver qué tal se levanta una vez que haya descansado... cofcofcof ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** sí, no vamos a dejar que nos afecte que se ría de nosotros xD Es como cuando se pone idiota y me borra palabras cuando subo capítulos o me pongo a corregirlos. Hay que intentar no odiarla demasiado que al menos hace tiempo que no da demasiado por el saco como cuando no quiere dejar que se publique algo o derivados. Y todo madera tras el comentario, claro.

Jajajajaja Taichi es que escoge bando fácilmente, pero sabe que la que tiene toda la culpa es ella. La amenaza de la patada en el trasero es extensible a los dos yo creo, solo que después de la llorera que presenció, pues le debe dar penita amenazarla a ella también, que además, parece que ha recuperado la cordura por fin. Haru está para que alguien la abanique, que por el momento se entretiene robándole a Aiko a su madre. Porque esta historia tiene como protagonistas a quienes los tiene, que sino esa pobre mujer al noche/mañana antes de la boda debería de ser digna del estudio a lo largo de un par de capítulos jajajajaja Pobrecita xD

Hideki se merece una medalla a la paciencia, eso ya de entrada. Luego el pobre pues... es que yo creo que les ha cogido aprecio. A fuerza de aguantarlos... Que la primera vez que estuvieron en Marte fue muchísimo más tiempo y yo creo que era o cogerles aprecio o quedarse él allí, y no volver, disfrutando de la soledad del planeta rojo jajajajajaja

Ains, no, no he desconectado. Osea, no he dado clases este fin de semana - aunque lo intentaron - pero tenía muchísimas cosas que preparar para la semana que viene, recados que hacer... Anoche salí, estoy de pseudoresaquilla y me han hecho madrugar porque teníamos visita y, además, tengo intención de arrastrarme a votar en algún momento del día. ¿Suena bien, no? Y mañana lunes, aaaaaaaaaaaaains lloro mucho vecina... ¿Qué tal vas con el TFG y Romano? ¿Sobrevivimos?

¡Un bico grande grande!


	52. En otra parte

Yamato abrió los ojos ligeramente al sentir algo que le estaba haciendo cosquillas en el rostro. Lo primero que vio fue que no estaba dónde él recordaba haberse quedado dormido, sino que se había movido mucho más hacia el centro y girado hacia el lado contrario. No necesitó mucho más para darse cuenta que, como casi todas las noches, había acabado buscando la cercanía de su esposa a pesar de todo. Y eso era lo que precisamente lo había despertado, el roce del cabello de ella contra su mejilla.

Inconscientemente se había ido moviendo hasta haberse colocado tras ella, rodeándola con los brazos desde la espalda, dejándolos en torno a su cintura y atrayéndola hacia él lo más que había podido. Ahora que había empezado a refrescar finalmente por las noches solía despertarse así muchas veces.

Sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a dejar que sus ojos se cerraran, acercando algo más su rostro a ella siendo consciente de lo que hacía, no tardando en volver a quedarse dormido segundos más tarde. Aquel día no se pensaba mover de la cama hasta que sonara el despertador, acababa de decidir que estaba demasiado a gusto.

Volvió a abrir los ojos cuando el sonido de la alarma resonó por la habitación, dándose cuenta de que no había sido consciente del tiempo que había pasado, pero que no se había movido de donde recordaba haberse colocado. Vio como la mano de Sora se alargaba hacia su teléfono, apagando así la alarma en la pantalla delatando que también estaba despierta. Tardó unos segundos en mover una de las manos que tenía en torno a la cintura de ella para hacer algo más de presión e indicarle así que se girase algo hacia él.

La pelirroja tardó tan solo unos segundos en hacer lo que parecía que le estaba indicado con su gesto. La noche anterior cuando se había metido en la cama, había pasado muy poco tiempo cuando había podido sentir cómo se giraba hacia ella. Y luego, le había costado hasta dormirse cuando había empezado a sentir como se terminaba pegando a su espalda, rodeándola así con sus brazos. Se había puesto hasta nerviosa ante ese gesto, al igual que le estaba pasando en aquel momento al notar cómo reclamaba su atención, pero no quiso hacerle esperar. Se giró, quedándose echaba boca arriba de tal manera que podía encararlo así.

\- ¿A qué hora entras hoy? – le preguntó sin alzar el tono demasiado.

\- Temprano… - admitió sin mucha gana de levantarse tan siquiera.

\- Pues quédate en la cama un rato más y ya te traigo yo el desayuno, que seguro que sigues cansado de ayer…

\- Sora – cortó sus palabras-. Creo que los dos tenemos algo mejor qué hacer que preocuparnos por el desayuno.

Bajó la mirada rápidamente ante las palabras de él. No había querido esquivar la conversación cuando había dicho lo del desayuno, simplemente no quería presionarlo, pero si era él quien sacaba el tema no iba a ser ella la que ahora se acobardara. No ahora que era plenamente consciente de lo sumamente estúpida que había sido su conclusión. No levantó la vista todavía, pero decidió ser completamente directa con sus palabras.

\- Perdóname, por favor – dijo de golpe cogiéndolo por completamente por sorpresa-. No sé ni siquiera cómo se me pudo ocurrir semejante estupidez…

No esperaba semejante cambio de parecer por parte de ella de forma tan radical, por eso la miró sorprendido. No había ensayado en su cabeza exactamente lo que tenía pensado decirle, pero tampoco habría contado con que las cosas estuvieran así por mucho más relajada y suave que la hubiera notado las veces que habían hablado a lo largo de los dos días pasados.

\- Yo… Es parte de todas las estupideces que llevan dándome vueltas en la cabeza desde que tuve a la niña. Pero… Aunque suene tonto ahora… Y aunque lo dijera estando convencida de ello cuando lo hice… Sé que no es verdad. O bueno, al menos espero que no sea verdad, claro…

\- Pues no sé si te lo tendrías merecido por llegar a semejante conclusión – le dijo, soltándola finalmente con una mano para poder hacer que levantase la mirada hacia él.

\- La culpa de todo lo que nos está pasando la tengo yo. Y no me refiero a que físicamente no hayamos podido hacer nada por mi causa, no hace falta que me des la charla otra vez… Soy yo la que se ha emparanoiado con cosas que solo pasaban en mi cabeza y la que se empeñaba en creerse que lo que me dices lo haces es por quedar bien conmigo, Yamato…

La dejó hablar, escuchándola en silencio. A pesar de la situación, le gustaba escuchar aquello de boca de ella. Le gustaba porque por fin parecía que era consciente de lo que realmente pasaba a su alrededor.

\- Estaba enfadada conmigo misma, tanto que… ¿cómo no ibas a estarlo tú? ¿Cómo no te ibas a haber cansado de intentarlo para nada? No me di cuenta de que estabas prácticamente dormido el otro día y… Mejor no te cuento la historia para no dormir que me monté yo sola en la cabeza esa noche.

\- Creo que estoy mejor sin saberlo… - la miró, volviendo a quedarse en silencio-. ¿De verdad pudiste llegar a pensar que yo me había podido cansar?

\- Ya lo sé… Y no sabes cómo lo siento…

\- Tengo que admitir que de todas las acusaciones que me he podido llevar a lo largo de todos estos años es una de… las que menos me ha gustado escuchar – la observó, serio-. Posiblemente porque el resto me las fui ganando todas a pulso, pero, ¿eso? Si… Si te soy sincero, he llegado hasta dudar de cómo podría haber seguido la conversación si no me hubiera sonado el teléfono.

\- ¿Por qué? – confusa, no entendió sus últimas palabras.

\- Al ritmo que ibas solo te faltaba acusarme de poder buscarme la solución a nuestros problemas en otra parte…

Las palabras del rubio la dejaron completamente congelada, sin capacidad de articular nada. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando ser capaz de asimilarlas tan siquiera, pero, por más que parecía intentarlo, su cabeza no daba para tanto.

\- En mi cabeza ambas acusaciones tienen la misma lógica y el mismo fundamento, Sora. De verdad que he llegado a pesarme seriamente si eso hubiera sido lo siguiente que hubiera tenido que escuchar, y he estado bastante preocupado… No te voy a mentir, ayer podría haberse quedado mi hermano en el hospital a pasar la noche con mi padre, pero no tenía demasiada gana de venir por miedo a lo que me pudiera encontrar.

Se escapó de la posición en la que estaba para poder quedarse mirándolo sentada en la cama, ahora desde la posición más alta, girada hacia él. Le llevó tiempo ser capaz de entender lo que le estaba diciendo y que, tal y cómo parecía haberse estado emparanoiando ella, quizás podría haber llegado a tal punto… Por suerte, su propia cabeza había tenido algo más de compasión con ella y no la había dejado llegar a tal conclusión… No por lo que hubiera podido llegar a decirle a él, sino por lo terriblemente mal que lo hubiera pasado. No quería ni imaginárselo tan siquiera.

\- Yamato… De verdad que yo no… - negó con la cabeza, siendo incapaz de hilar todavía una frase del todo coherente-. Te juro que eso ni siquiera ha pasado por mi cabeza. Jamás… Confío en ti a ciegas…

\- Quiero creer que sí – la siguió con la mirada cuando se movió.

\- No, quieres creer no. Te hablo totalmente en serio. No se me ocurriría desconfiar de ti jamás…

\- Tampoco debería de habérsete ocurrido pensar que me podría haber cansado de ti.

No supo qué contestarle a aquello, limitándose a observarlo en silencio y teniendo que tragar saliva… No se había llegado a plantear de ninguna manera posible que sus palabras hubieran podido llegar a derivar en una conclusión así en él. Sabía que no le habían gustado en absoluto, eso no tenía que decírselo nadie, se lo había visto en cara en cuanto había abierto la boca. Pero… Aquello escapaba incluso a sus ideas sin sentido de los últimos meses.

\- ¿De verdad te he hecho creer que podría estar pensando en eso?

\- Sora… ¿qué quieres que te diga? Durante esta última temporada he intentado hacerte las cosas más sencillas porque sé que te está costando volver a la normalidad. Cuando la doctora habló conmigo me dijo que te dejara tu espacio, que esperara a que fueras tú la que buscara el contacto. Eso es exactamente lo que llevo haciendo todo este tiempo salvo en contadas ocasiones y siempre he esperado a ver que tú estuvieras del todo de acuerdo.

\- Ya lo sé, Yamato.

\- Luego… sí, sé que quizás he tenido mis malas salidas de tono cuando no conseguíamos llegar a nada, pero ya está.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Me lo has dicho muchas veces… También sé que podrías haberte hecho el tonto a sabiendas de que me estaba molestando y haber seguido y no lo has hecho nunca. Soy consciente… Y soy consciente de que te hice daño con la estupidez que te dije. Me di cuenta automáticamente después de salir de mi espiral de tonterías… Llevo sintiéndome horriblemente mal por ello desde entonces y… para encima tu padre mal. No pude escoger peor momento.

No había sido consciente de lo grave de la situación generada por sus palabras hasta aquellos momentos. Estaba completamente paralizada por la sorpresa al descubrir lo que había llegado a provocar. No sabía ni qué decirle, ni cómo reaccionar más allá de pedirle perdón una y otra vez.

\- Jamás me atrevería a desconfiar de ti. Puedo poner en duda muchas cosas, pero eso sí que no… - murmuró por lo bajo, quedándose con la vista fija en las sábanas sin ser capaz de decir nada más.

No obtuvo más que silencio por respuesta. Yamato la estaba observando con gesto serio mientras que la dejaba hablar. No había llegado a retirar la mano de donde la tenía a pesar de todo y aunque ella se hubiera sentado, dejándola apoyada en su cintura. Se estaba dando cuenta por la expresión y la forma de comportarse de ella de que realmente aquello la estaba cogiendo por sorpresa, decidiendo así confiar en ella y en que de verdad no había llegado más allá en sus conclusiones.

\- Está bien – dijo finalmente, tras carraspear, aclarándose la voz, quedándose sentado él también-. Solo quería que lo supieras… Los dos lo hemos estado pasando mal, pero no empeoremos las cosas más de lo que están.

Se dio cuenta en la variación del tono de voz de él, incluso aunque hubiera intentando sonar con normalidad, atreviéndose entonces a dirigir la mirada hacia él al sentir que se había quedado sentado a su lado.

\- Lo siento – susurró sin ser capaz de decir nada más, aunque se estuviera repitiendo por enésima vez en aquella conversación.

No podía sentirse peor consigo misma en aquel momento, mirándolo de frente y dándose cuenta de cosas que no le estaba diciendo del todo de palabra pero que si que eran evidentes en su mirada.

\- Tengo que irme a trabajar, voy a acabar llegando tarde – dijo de repente, apartando la vista de ella y alejando su mano de la cintura de su esposa-. Gabumon se vine hoy conmigo para ir a ver a mi padre más tarde.

Asintió a sus palabras sin ser capaz de decirle nada más, dejándolo levantarse. La idea de acercarse a él antes de que se alejara se cruzó por su mente y necesitó hacer acopio de valor en ese momento para hacerlo. Retuvo la mano que había tenido sobre su cintura antes de que la alejara del todo y así fue capaz de alcanzar a darle un beso en la mejilla antes de soltarlo.

\- Voy a dar de desayunar a la niña…

* * *

¿Os he dicho que NO me gusta esta temporada escolar? Pues ya os lo he dicho. Y de propina me he puesto mala... Si veis que no doy señales de vida es que me he puesto en huelga y me niego a salir de debajo de mi rinconcito bajo el edredón.

**AnnaBolena04:** holi. Estoy pocha no me pegues, porfi.

Me da una pena horrorosa leer el tono de esta conversación. Pero horrorosa. Y a la vez me parece la forma más adulta y directa en la que han podido afrontarla: con las cosas por delante. Yamato no se ha tragado el problema y oye, mira, ahora Sora estará con las orejas más gachas todavía, pero es mejor que ellos dos hayan aprendido que entre ellos es mil veces mejor ir con las verdades por delante y luego trabajar con ello.

Las cartas han quedado encima de la mesa y ahora parece que queda esperar a que vaya todo volviendo a su cauce y ver que vuelta por el cauce correcto sin que a ella le dé por volverse loca otra vez.

Me voy a esconder debajo de las mantas un rato... ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** pues... esta era la conversación a la que me refería. No es mala como tal, está muy bien que sean capaces de poner las cosas claras entre ellos dos, aunque me estaba dando una penita horrorosa según los escribía y cada vez que lo leía. Sin embargo, me parece que han evolucionado mucho para poder llegar a tener esta conversación y ser capaces de ser tan claros entre ellos. El tanteo que se traían y una noche de sueño les ha servido para ser capaces de abordar el tema como los dos adultos funcionales que son.

Gabumon es un peluche adorable, es el mejor argumento que tengo hacia él. Me da igual que si se pone sea uno de los que acaban siendo más chungos a la hora de digievolucionar. Él, como tal, es un peluche y hay que ir corriendo a achucharlo. Así que ahí se irá detrás del rubio a ver si Hiroaki está de una pieza, que sino Aiko se enfada porque el abuelo se le pone enfermo.

Me alegro de que vayan bien las dos cosas. Ya verás como enseguida te las quitas de delante y te puedes olvidar de ellas. Yo nada, os escribo desde la cama... Entre que ando haciendo horas de más por la mañana y por la tarde y que me he pillado un catarro... Si a eso le sumas que estoy emocionalmente en la miseria tras haberme visto endgame y juego de tronos pues mira... Jajajaja

Y evidentemente, vecina. Había que ir sí o sí para evitar desgracias, que la cosa este año estaba delicada y había que hacer las cosas bien jajajaja ¡Un bico grande!

**Beyond an Epic Night:** sí que te has puesto al día, sí jajajajajaja AL menos así te has podido leer del tirón toda la parte delicada que he estado trasteando esta temporada. No todo iba a ser intentar matarnos del subidón de azúcar. Que tienen que estrenarse en tener algún que otro problemita de vez en cuándo, que la cosa llevaba bastante tiempo calentándose y ha acabado explotando.

Ahora parece que la cosa se pone algo más delicada, peor, a la vez, las cosas están claras. Lo que estaba en la cabecita de ambos ha acabado saliendo a la luz y seguro que les ayuda para salir de esta. Y sino pues nada, un poquito más de drama que les viene bien seguro jajajaja

A ver si consigo sacar algo de tiempo para ponerme al día y poder escribir algo más por aquí que esta temporada esta siendo realmente infernal y no tengo tiempo ni parar dormir si me dejan T_T ¡Un beso grande grande!

**IreneFl:** sí, la verdad es que en la primera temporada la cosa parecía ser algo más cercana. Si nos fijamos en las veces que han salido juntos se les ve más cercanos que incluso a otros que son realmente matrimonio. Pero bueno, Toei cuando quiere sabe ser muy puñetero y jugar a dejarnos con cara de tontos sin dejar las cosas claras de ninguna de las maneras...

Se culpa porque sabe la que ha liado y ahora, por si le quedaban dudas, se lo han estrellado en la cara por fin jajaja Que le viene bien saber hasta el punto en el que sus paranoias le han sentado mal al rubio. Ahora a ver cómo se las arreglan para volver a llegar a una situación estable, que parece que los ha mirado un tuerto.

¡Un beso!


	53. Molinillos de viento

Toshiko tomó asiento con su hija en la terraza en la que habían quedado, divertida mientras que seguía con la mirada a Haru quien tenía a Aiko en brazos y estaba entretenida enseñándole unos molinillos de papel que habían llamado la atención de la pequeña.

\- Está de los nervios… Yo ya no sé qué hacer con ella, pero hasta se escapa de su familia para que no la pongan más nerviosa de lo que ya está.

\- Bueno, lo dice la que estaba tan nerviosa que no era capaz de dormir los días antes… Y se casaba con alguien con quien nos tenía a todos ya aburridos de esperar por ello…

\- Ya… - contestó devolviendo la vista hacia la carta que estaba encima de la mesa, llevando la vista hacia la sección de comida. Era la hora de la merienda y le había entrado el hambre.

\- ¿Qué tal está Hiroaki? – sin apartar la vista de su hija, se entretuvo estudiándola.

\- Mejor, ya no tiene fiebre, así que a ver si tenemos suerte y lo dejan salir del hospital pronto, que se aburre mucho allí y lo tienen demasiado vigilado.

\- ¿Y Yamato?

\- ¿Hm? – levantó la vista hacia su madre-. Pues… Te lo podrás imaginar. Ya sabes la relación que tiene con su padre, así que no lo está pasando demasiado bien. Además, no le han dado días libres en el trabajo… Hoy se ha llevado a Gabumon con él porque quería verlo.

\- Me lo puedo imaginar – continuó estudiando los gestos de su hija, viendo como no levantaba la vista del papel, arrugando ligeramente el ceño-. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien tú?

\- Sí, mamá… Tranquila, simplemente no tengo el día – no quería entrar en esos temas con su madre, no le parecía apropiado tratar con ella el motivo por el que habían empezado los problemas-. ¿Vas a estrenar el kimono que te regalé para la boda? – cambió de tema de forma descarada.

Toshiko se dio cuenta y cedió con facilidad, sin querer insistir demasiado. Quizás no fuera el momento para hablar o bien su hija no estuviera de humor para hablar de esas cosas con más gente delante. Dejó el tema de lado, aunque quizás volviera a intentarlo más tarde.

\- Claro, es la excusa perfecta para estrenarlo…

\- Ya verás cuando te lo vea papá puesto… - sonrió ligeramente.

\- Cariño... a veces me pregunto si de verdad conoces a tu padre. Si lo dejas no se dará ni cuenta – se rio ligeramente-. ¿Tú ya sabes lo que te vas a poner?

\- Sí que lo sabe – Haru se acercó hacia ellas, tomando asiento finalmente.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí, me arrastró por medio Kioto hasta que encontró algo que era de su agrado y me metió en el probador tanto si quería como si no. Así que sí, ya tengo qué ponerme para la boda de doña "yo-no-me-quiero-casar"… Si es que llegamos a tener boda y a la novia no le da algo antes de que llegue el día.

Cruzándose de brazos tras haber dejado a la niña en el cochecito, Haru se quedó mirando mal hacia Sora por el comentario que acababa de lanzarle consiguiendo que se riera.

\- Además, ¿qué importa lo que me ponga yo o no? La que tiene que preocuparse por lo que se pone o se deja de poner es esta señorita…

\- Lo sé – murmuró por lo bajo-. Déjame la carta que me ha entrado hambre… - alargó la mano para cogerla de las de Sora.

\- ¿Cómo vais a hacer con el vestido de novia? ¿Os vais al día siguiente?

\- Nos vamos la misma noche de la fiesta…

\- ¿Qué? – Sora giró la cabeza sorprendida hacia ella-. Eso no me lo habías dicho…

\- Eso es cortesía de ese amigo tuyo… - se encogió de hombros-. No vamos directos al destino, se le ha antojado desaparecer de la vista de todos antes y no quiere decirme a dónde vamos ese día…

Sora sonrió sin poder evitarlo recordando que ella misma había hecho aquello mismo, solo que había sido capaz de guardar el secreto hasta el propio destino. Había jugado a su favor que la escasez de horas de sueño había conseguido que ambos cayeran en coma nada más sentarse en el avión.

\- Así que no sé qué haremos con el vestido…

\- ¿Por qué no te encargas tú, hija? – posó la vista en la pelirroja.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí… Yamato y tú vais con la niña. Y tú te cansas todavía más de la cuenta. ¿Por qué no quedáis esa noche en el hotel donde es la boda y así podéis recoger la mañana siguiente el vestido?

Arqueó la ceja ante la sugerencia de su madre.

\- Así si la niña tiene sueño no tenéis que esperar a llegar a casa o si pasa algo… ¿no?

\- ¿Tú crees? – observó primero a Toshiko y luego giró la cabeza hacia Haru-. ¿Qué te parece? A mí no me importa hacerme cargo. Así cuando vuelvas al estudio puede estar esperándote en cualquier esquina…

\- No serás capaz…

\- Ya te he dicho que tengo pensado dónde ponerlo bien a la vista – sonrió divertida.

\- ¿De verdad que no te importa?

\- Haru… Tengo que hablarlo con Yamato, pero por nosotros de verdad que no hay problema. No se me había ocurrido, pero con Aiko es lo más cómodo. Despreocúpate del vestido.

\- Muchísimas gracias – sorprendida, todavía se quedó mirando hacia ambas-. De verdad…

\- Déjate de tonterías y mira a ver qué quieres, que Sora antes estaba mirando la carta con cara de no haber comido y es capaz de no haberlo hecho…

Evitando cruzar la mirada con su madre, Sora volvió a mirar hacia la carta acercándose algo más hacia Haru. No iba a admitir que aquel día sí que se le había atragantado la comida después de la conversación que había tenido por la mañana con Yamato.

* * *

Toshiko había acompañado a Sora a casa para poder aprovechar más la compañía con la niña, quedándose sentada con ella sobre sus piernas mientras que la mirada, entretenida al ver cómo parecía querer jugar con ella a coger su mano.

\- ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa exactamente?

Sora frenó en seco, girando la vista hacia su madre sin esperar esa pregunta de repente. La reacción de su hija consiguió que la mujer se riera, era demasiado evidente. Se le notaba a leguas que estaba pasando algo y no precisamente de forma reciente.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? Llevas semanas… Por no atreverme a decir meses no siendo tú. ¿Es por el postparto? ¿Te está costando acostumbrarte a la niña?

\- ¿Qué? No, claro que no…

\- ¿Segura? Nadie te va a reclamar nada si es así, Sora… Si te está costando hacerte a todo es lo más normal del mundo. Es todo diferente y no tienes que sentirte mal si…

\- Mamá, no tengo ningún problema con la niña. No he podido tener más suerte con ella… Es tal cuál la ves de continuo… No puedo decir ni media queja de nada – negó con la cabeza, acercándose hacia ella unos pasos-. Y me encuentro perfectamente de la intervención… Al igual que me da exactamente lo que cualquier vieja amargada pueda tener que decir sobre todo eso…

Toshiko estuvo a punto de abrir la boca de nuevo, deteniéndose al escuchar la puerta de casa abrirse, viendo aparecer primero, dado su punto de vista, un cuernito de color dorado que rápidamente se acercaba hacia ella y la pequeña.

\- ¿Ya se me ha acabado mi tiempo de permiso con ella? – divertida ante el comportamiento del digimon, no tardó en levantar la vista hacia su yerno-. ¿Qué tal está tu padre?

\- Insoportable… Así que mucho mejor – contestó todavía desde la puerta antes de acercarse a saludar-. No sabía que fuéramos a tener visita.

Siguió con la mirada a su compañero, viendo cómo se iba directo hacia Aiko, sin detenerse a saludar a nadie más, aprovechando su posición para poder observarla. Era la primera vez desde que le habían dicho que Sora estaba embarazada que se había despegado de ella y de la niña.

Y parecía no ser el único en darse cuenta, porque el bebé fijó sus ojos en él, observándolo unos segundos antes de empezar a hacer ruiditos y a sonreírle, revolviéndose sobre su abuela para llamar más la atención del digimon.

\- Vendida por un peluche que habla… Lo que me faltaba – bromeó Toshiko-. Tú, haz el favor de sentarte aquí… Y yo que pensaba que eso se lo hacía solo a su padre…

Viendo como Gabumon obedecía rápidamente posó al bebé encima de él, como otras tantas veces había visto hacer a sus padres, notando como la niña se tranquilizaba automáticamente, quedándose encima de él. Sonrió al notar cómo se acomodaba rápidamente, contenta, continuando con sus gestos y ruiditos.

Levantó la vista de la niña unos segundos, lo justo para ver cómo Yamato terminaba de acercarse hasta dónde estaban y cómo se quedaba no demasiado lejos de Sora, sin llegar a hacerlo del todo. No fue ese el gesto que llamó su atención, sino el ver cómo su hija se giraba y rehuía la mirada de él sin llegar a decirle nada.

Sorprendida por ello, volvió a llevar la vista hacia la niña, viendo como ya se había calmado del todo y que volvió a mirar hacia su alrededor curiosa, como si le faltara alguien más entre los presentes.

\- ¿A quién buscas? – fingiendo no haber notado nada raro, le habló a la pequeña.

\- Pues como poco buscará a su otro abuelo, que ya le debe parecer raro llevar tantos días sin tenerlo rondando por aquí – dijo Yamato acercándose hacia donde estaban, provocando, al hablar que la niña empezara a buscarlo con la mirada de nuevo-. Yo creo que cuando lo dejen salir del hospital se va a venir aquí en vez de irse directo hacia su casa…

Caminó hasta poder agacharse al lado de dónde habían quedado Aiko y Gabumon, aprovechando así para saludar a la niña. Toshiko se levantó en ese momento yendo hacia dónde estaba su hija, de forma más bien disimulada observándola, comprobando que sí que se estaba comportando de forma extraña. Prefirió no decir nada, simplemente giró y fue a coger sus cosas antes de volver hasta dónde ella estaba.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó al darse cuenta.

\- Sí, tu padre tiene que estar al llegar, así que voy a ver si voy preparando la cena… Además, tengo que cazarlo todavía por banda para comprobar qué tiene pensado llevar a la boda…

\- Pobre papá – sonrió antes de asentir a las palabras de ella-. Dile que como se le ocurra no aparecer acorde contigo va a tener demasiadas personas del mundo de la moda para poder darle una colleja.

\- Ya lo sabe, tranquila – giró la cabeza hacia Yamato-. Saluda a tu padre de mi parte – le dijo reclamando así su atención.

\- Tranquila, se lo diré – asintió antes de ponerse en pie de nuevo y acercarse él también-. Hoy no ha tenido fiebre en todo el día, ni siquiera unas décimas.

\- Eso es bueno. A lo mejor al final era simplemente un principio de neumonía y se lo han cogido a tiempo.

\- Eso espero – dijo-. Y por la cuenta que le trae a él también, porque después de lo que nos costó conseguir que fuera al médico como se le hubiera complicado al cosa somos nos cuántos para decirle unas cuantas cosas…

\- Puedes castigarlo dejándonos a la niña a Haruhiko y a mí las veces que le toque a él. Seguro que escarmienta con eso – aunque Yamato parecía hablar de forma más tranquila con ella, la atención de Toshiko volvía a desviarse hacia su hija, la cual no había abierto más la boca desde entonces-. Bueno, lo dicho. Me voy que quiero ir haciendo la cena y vosotros dos estaréis cansados y cierta señorita tiene que irse a la cama ya.

\- Eso díselo al que se acaba de apoderar de su custodia…

\- Te acompaño a la puerta, mamá – hablando por fin, Sora se acercó hacia su madre, echando a andar hacia la salida con ella.

Toshiko asintió. No iba a preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, eran los dos adultos y tenían su propia vida, lo único que tenía claro era que sin duda estarían más cómodos sin ella por allí. Además, no había mentido. Haruhiko debía de estar a punto de llegar.

\- Te veo mañana, cariño – le dijo a modo de despedida antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** pues nada, aquí todavía arrastrándome por los rincones. A pesar de todo sigo manteniendo que fue mucho peor el año pasado, así que no sé ni siquiera cómo me acabó dando por viciarme por aquí. Porque sin duda si este año apenas me da la vida, el año pasado con tanto pre-universitario como tenía si me apuras no me daba tiempo ni para dormir.

Parece que Toshiko también se ha dado cuenta de que algo raro pasa con esos dos y por eso se ha escapado rápidamente. Debe de estar demasiado acostumbrada a verlos siendo el par de pegajosos que son normalmente y ver las cosas un poco más tensas seguro que ha levantado alguna que otra alarma en su cabecita. Por el momento parece que la situación se queda estancada... A ver si llegan todos de una pieza a la boda, que yo empiezo a poner en duda que Haru sea capaz.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** pues mira, iba a trabajar hoy por la mañana porque había movido yo esas clases para no morirme demasiado del superasco ayer, y como me levanté sin voz y más pocha que un caminante blanco, pues mira... Me volví a la cama y hasta ahora, porque he aprovecha para descansar y la medicación para el catarro otra cosa no hará, pero darme sueño... Eso se le da de maravilla.

¿Seguro? Porque él ya ha salido dándole vueltas al asunto cuando se había quedado solo en el hospital. Así que, lo mejor que han podido hacer ha sido poner las cosas sobre la mesa para que se sepa lo que hay. Así se le queda bien claro a ella la que la liado con su paranoia, pero, a la vez, parece que él se queda más tranquilo habiéndolo dicho en voz alta. Es un paso muy gordo para estos dos, que son de guardarse las cosas y son los típicos que podrían caer en buscarse problemas peores por no decirlo.

Si la cosa va de que no es que Yamato esté enfadado con ella, estaba dolido, así que yo creo que eso también suaviza la cosa. Si llegan a tener esa conversación el día de la bronca pues entonces igual sí que estaban más tensos, porque a saber por dónde acababan saliendo.

Mejor estoy, pero hoy me he pasado el día en la cama. Mañana que entro primero y salgo más tarde pues ya veremos cómo llego a casa. Porque el listo del médico dice que "intente no hablar demasido" JAJAJAJAJAJA Va a ir él a dar clase por mí, venga. AINS... Espero que hayas descansado tú también hoy vecina, que ya no te queda nada y dentro de poquitos estaremos de celebración por aquí, ya lo verás.

¡Bicos grandes!


	54. Chiquitina

Yamato siguió con la mirada a ambas mujeres hasta que su suegra salió, esperando dónde se había quedado a que Sora volviera hasta dónde había estado antes. No lo hizo, desviándose para ir hacia la cocina, pudiendo continuar con lo que había estado haciendo y observándola desde la distancia.

\- ¿Te apetece algo para cenar? – preguntó finalmente la pelirroja.

\- Comida… - se apoyó en la mesa-. Me da igual, tengo hambre así que cualquier cosa me sirve. Es más, podemos pedir algo.

\- ¿Pedir algo?

\- Tienes cara de cansada como para ponerte a hacer nada… Y a mí no es que me apetezca cocinar ahora mismo.

\- Como quieras – contestó.

No iba a negar que no tenía la mejor de sus caras, pero era cansancio de otro tipo, no del físico el que sentía encima. A pesar de todo, no protestó y dejó que él escogiera lo que más le apeteciera para poder cenar mientras que aprovechaba la excusa para poder subir a ponerse el pijama.

Era completamente estúpido, pero estaba nerviosa. No había vuelto a hablar casi nada con él desde por la mañana y ahora le costaba hasta aguantarle la mirada. Nadie podría decir que se hubieran peleado y que estuvieran a malas. Pero saber el punto de vista de él de todo aquello la había dejado en aquella situación. No había sido consciente del alcance de su metedura de pata y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

Por eso mismo, por el momento, simplemente intentaba comportarse de la forma más tranquila posible. No podía hacer nada más, ya le había dicho todo lo que le tenía que decir, simplemente no quería pasarse de pesada volviendo a pedirle perdón por la estupidez que había soltado y por cómo se había puesto sin motivo alguno.

Gruñó por lo bajo mientras que sacaba sus cosas, entreteniéndose la escuchar el sonido de su teléfono y viendo que era un mensaje de Andrew respondiendo a las amenazas que le había lanzado. Iba listo si pensaba que se iba a poder escapar del interrogatorio al que tenía pensado someterlo. Llevaba una temporada tramando algo, lo sabía, pero ahora no se iba a librar de contárselo.

El rubio había continuado siguiéndola con la mirada cuando había salido corriendo hacia la habitación. Por suerte, intuía lo que estaba pasando y prefirió no decir nada. Tampoco estaba demasiado seguro de la situación, seguía pensando exactamente todas y cada una de las palabras que le había dicho aquella mañana. No era algo de lo que nadie se tuviera que retractar, habían sido capaces de hablar el tema sin mayores problemas y como los dos adultos que eran.

De ahí a que le saliera comportarse como todos los días con ella, había un trecho. Y por eso no le dijo nada a pesar de saber que estaba huyendo. Sin más, se giró en busca de su teléfono para poder buscar algo para cenar que pudiera apetecerle, no tardando en hacer la elección y pidiendo también para Sora y los digimon a sabiendas de lo que les gustaba. Cuando terminó, lo dejó encima de la mesa y fue hacia el sofá.

\- ¿Tengo permiso para robarte a la niña o me vas a morder si lo hago? – le dijo a Gabumon mientras que tomaba asiento y terminaba por aflojarse los botones de la camisa del uniforme, guardándose de paso la corbata en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Sin llegar a contestar, esperó a que el rubio cogiera a Aiko para poder tenerla con él por primera vez desde por la mañana, acomodándola entre sus brazos mientras que él se apoyaba del todo en el respaldo.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho la histérica de Haru hoy? – le preguntó a la pequeña-. ¿O te ha protegido tu abuela de ella? Seguro que sí, si alguien puede tranquilizarla es Toshiko…

Bajó con el pijama puesto, observando la escena desde las escaleras, sonriendo ligeramente al ver que la niña había cambiado de cuello, escuchando la conversación que se traían entre ella y su padre basada en palabras de uno y ruiditos de la otra.

\- Oye – reclamó así la atención de él-. Me he ofrecido a encargarme yo del vestido de Haru el sábado… ¿te importa?

\- ¿Por qué tendría que importarme o dejarme de importar a mí? – arqueó una ceja, girando finalmente la cabeza hacia ella para observarla confuso.

\- Porque… Ha sido cosa de mi madre. La verdad es que no sé cómo no se me ha ocurrido primero. Con Aiko y todo… ¿qué te parece si nos quedamos ese día en el hotel? – ante el gesto de sorpresa de Yamato, continuó hablando-. Si la niña quiere dormir podemos subir primero y así evitarle el viaje de vuelta a casa… Así luego a la mañana siguiente puedo recogerlo yo, aunque se van esa misma noche supongo que se cambiará antes…

Sonaba demasiado lógico como para que no se les hubiera ocurrido primero, pero, sin duda, habían estado los dos con la cabeza llena completamente de otras cosas como para poder parar a pensar en aquello. Asintió.

\- Nos puede venir bien, incluso para ti por si te cansas antes – dijo a modo de contestación-. Me parece buena idea pero… ¿Cómo que esos dos se van esa misma noche? ¿Tan rápido quieren huir de la gente o qué?

\- Tengo en pendientes interrogar al de la idea… Supongo que mañana podré hacerlo. Entonces, ¿reservamos?

\- Reservamos. Además, ¿no ibas a ir tú primero para poder ayudar a Haru? Así ya puedes dejar las cosas y todo…

-Exacto… - quedándose con las manos sin saber muy bien dónde dejarlas, avanzó unos pasos hacia donde ellos estaban, observando desde allí a la niña- Puedes llevarla tú más tarde, ¿no?

\- No lo sé - bajó la mirada hacia Aiko de nuevo-. ¿Te vas a fiar de que tu padre sea capaz de llevarte presentable a tu primera reunión de sociedad?

Los ojos de la niña no estaban fijos en él, sino que estaban siguiendo a su madre a medida que se movía como si quisiera tenerla cerca a ella también. Al igual que había hecho cuando había llegado Gabumon, no tardó en empezar a hacer ruidos y reclamar así la atención de ella.

\- Sora… Creo que es su forma de decirte que dejes de dar vueltas y que vengas.

\- Ya le he dado de cenar antes… - se acercó de nuevo hacia ellos.

\- Ya, pero no creo que sea eso lo que quiere…

Acabó por sonreír, negando con la cabeza antes de ir hasta dónde estaban, sentándose para poder coger a la pequeña con ella, sin poder llegar a hacerlo al parecer querer empezar a llorar cuando fue a cogerla de los brazos de Yamato.

\- Ya me lo parecía a mí… - dijo Sora, olvidándose de sus propios pensamientos-. Si lleva todo el día pasando de mí…

\- Que la secuestre Haru no cuenta como que pase de ti – divertido, pudo ver como volvía a parecer reclamar a su madre a pesar de no haberse querido ir con ella-. Yo creo que lo que quiere es que le hagamos caso los dos…

Pensando exactamente lo mismo que él, se quedó mirando hacia Aiko, alagando así su mano hacia ella para poder dejar que se la cogiera, sin moverse así de los brazos de él. Eso le sacó una sonrisa.

\- Supongo que se ha dado cuenta de que es imposible coincidir algo de tiempo en casa y poder pasarlo con ella estos días – dijo finalmente la pelirroja.

Desde que ella se había ido a Kioto apenas habían tenido tiempo para estar los tres juntos. Entre Hiroaki en el hospital y el caos que tenía ella encima con el tema de la boda de Haru y Andrew apenas habían podido sacar tiempo para estar como en aquel momento. Ni siquiera estaba segura de haberse atrevido a acercarse de no haberlo pedido la niña, queriendo dejarla su espacio a Yamato todavía.

\- Seguro que sí. Tiene que haberlo notado – contestó él finalmente, sacándola de sus pensamientos-. Vamos a tener que compensárselo cuando el mundo vuelva a la normalidad. ¿Ración de más de mimos para la señorita? – pinchándola en la barriguita con la mano que le quedaba libre sonrió a la vez que la pequeña.

\- Cuando su abuelo se ponga bien, si es que conseguimos que nos la devuelva… Seguro que podemos conseguir un poco de tiempo – entretenida con las caras de la niña, Sora asintió.

\- Yo no diría tanto, mi padre está bastante bien acompañado por otra compañía que le gusta más que yo. Creo que estaría encantado de darme un buen rato libre si sabe que lo que pasa es que su nieta exige a sus padres… ¿A que sí, Aiko?

Teniendo que reírse por lo que acababa de decir sobra su padre, la pelirroja acabó por relajarse del todo, buscando algo más la cercanía de Yamato y la niña, acercándose algo más, notando como, a pesar de todo, al darse cuenta de su gesto lo hacía él era girarse para dejarla poder apoyarse en su hombro teniendo así mejor acceso a la pequeña. Acomodándose automáticamente sin pensar tan siquiera en lo que hacía, aprovechó para tocar con su dedo la nariz de Aiko alejándolo rápidamente para volver a hacerlo, sonriendo al ver cómo parecía querer coger su mano cada vez que se alejaba de nuevo.

\- Hoy se ha pasado el rato que estuvimos tomando algo en una terraza viendo molinillos de viento de papel. Creo que le han gustado – explicó continuando con lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿De los que giran?

\- Sí, la otra niña estaba demasiado entretenida mirando para ellos – contestó divertida-. Se han pasado toda la tarde así.

\- No va a llegar de una pieza al sábado… - riéndose al imaginarse la escena, fue a volver a hacerle cosquillas a Aiko.

No llegó a hacerlo, ya que casi a la vez que había empezado a reírse su padre la niña empezó a hacerlo también. Era la primera vez que escuchaban a Aiko hacer aquello, quedándose ambos completamente congelados, observándola. Una cosa era que les hubiera sonreído y otra que se estuviera riendo de esa forma tan abierta. Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, el rubio empezó a hacerle de nuevo cosquillas tal y como había hecho antes, viéndola continuar con su risa, moviendo los bracitos en el aire.

\- Si le mandas esto a tu padre se le pasan todos los males de golpe – susurró la pelirroja, habiéndose olvidado por completo ya de cualquier cosa que no fuera la pequeña de ambos.

\- Es verdad – buscó su teléfono, con cuidado de que la pelirroja tampoco tuviera que moverse, pudiendo así grabar a la niña mientras que seguía riéndose.

No sabía qué era exactamente lo que le había hecho gracia, pero que había conseguido que se sintiera completamente a gusto con todo lo que lo rodeaba automáticamente, nadie podría negarlo.

\- Yo creo que lo que le pasa es que ya ha aprendido a reírse de mí en condiciones – levantándola con ambas manos tras haber dejado de nuevo el teléfono, se la acercó a la cara-. ¿No te da vergüenza? Soy todo un astronauta, deberías de tenerme algo más de respeto…

\- No repitas eso delante de Mai – contestó divertida ella antes de acercarse algo más mirando así a la pequeña. Acaba de descubrir que tenía nuevo sonido favorito en aquel mundo.

Sonrió a las palabras de ella, centrándose en aquel momento y dejando de lado todos los problemas que hubieran tenido los días anteriores. Solo volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre, casi que con resignación.

\- ¿Has pedido la cena al final? – le preguntó Sora, confusa, viéndolo asentir a modo de respuesta y haciendo por levantarse-. Espera, ya voy yo… Tú quédate con Aiko.

\- No, no, cógela tú – le acercó al bebé-. No te preocupes.

Sora acabó por darse cuenta de que lo decía porque ya estaba en pijama. A ella le daba exactamente igual, estaba segura de que no iba a traumatizar a nadie, pero acabó por ceder. Mientras que Yamato se encargaba de recoger la cena, se acercó de nuevo a Aiko.

\- Muchas gracias chiquitina…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** a Haru le ha entrado la histeria más injustificada de la historia. Ella era la que parecía no estar interesada en estos temas y mírala ahora, a punto de que le dé un algo mientras que Andrew, seguramente, esté de lo más tranquilo a sus cosas, porque, a fin de cuentas, ya llevan conviviendo una buena temporada y no deberían de notar gran diferencia. Parece que al final sí que le hacía más ilusión de la aparente a Haru, sí.

Y... aquí llega Aiko ha salva el día - o la semana - según se vea y conseguir que sus padres se relajen del todo decidiendo que es buen momento para dedicarles una buena risotada. Sin duda esa nenita es el remedio para todos los males de estos dos, se pongan como se pongan. Ahora a ver quien limpia el reguero de babas que han dejado los señores Ishida. Que va a ser complicado.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**IreneFl:** bueno, mis monstruitos intentan freírme las neuronas, pero yo por el momento voy sobreviviendo aunque mañana me toque trabajar, claro. Aaains... Vamos a pensar en esto materialmente porque sino un día la que se fuga a Marte seré yo.

Yo creo que se les ha olvidado el problema de una forma algo más sencilla. No le hacía falta ver ningún vestido en nadie, sino que unas buenas risas de Aiko han servido para relajar notablemente los ánimos. Es lo que piensan en la historia, enfadados no están, simplemente la cosa está demasiado tensa. Venga, que esto es todo un avance, que igual hasta llega todo el mundo de una pieza a la boda.

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** la página no nos quiere, ya lo sabes.

Se debe de haber montado una buena película de miedo en su cabecita rubia mientras que no era capaz de pegar ojo en el hospital. Como poco se habrá estado dando cabezazos sobre las conclusiones a las que podría haber llegado Sora mientras que le daban paranoias raritas. Que si era capaz de acusarlo de una cosa pues a saber qué más habría pasado por esa cabeza. Al menos lo ha dicho y ha dejado las cosas claras. Ahora ya ha venido la nena a hacer que se le pasen los males a sus padres como viene siendo costumbre ya.

Yo sé de un caso cercano que va a estar igual o peor, porque ha dicho que sí, pero sigue defendiendo que a ella no le hace mucha gracia. No son nervios por los mismos motivos, pero ya me veo abanicándola los días antes y metiéndole tila en vena para que no nos vuelva locos a todos jajaja Porque esto lo escribí antes de que nos diera la noticia, que sino se me podría acusar de basarme en ella jajajaja

Aaaaisn vecina, qué asco me da mayo. Una cree que se le pasaría el drama al terminar de estudiar, pero no... Porque una se pasa al bando contrario y acaba con una agenda que da pánico y terror. Al menos me han dado una buena noticia y el año que viene me amplían el contrato a más tiempo... Me lo tomo como buena porque es más estabilidad y comodidad aunque acabe volviéndome loca en cualquier momento, claro jajajaja Y mañana trabajo... Si es que me voy a convertir en pera.

Bicos grandes vecina y ánimo con el estudio.


	55. 1988

Sora cerró la puerta tras ella, sonriendo de una forma que provocó que el ocupante de la sala de reuniones pusiera cara de interrogación. Andrew había llegado hacia un rato y le había dicho que la esperara allí mientras que terminaba de hacer una llamada. Aquella mañana había dejado a Aiko con su Yamato para que pudiera aprovechar el tiempo con ella antes de irse a ver a su padre, teniendo él el día libre, de manera que estaba bastante más libre y podía dedicarse a trabajar más en serio.

Aquel día estaba de mejor humor, aunque tampoco era demasiado complicado después de los días que había pasado. El comportamiento de la niña la noche anterior había ayudado a que la situación se relajase entre ellos y que hubieran podido tener la cena tranquila al menos.

\- No me gusta cuando me miras así – dijo él mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Claro que no… Pero eso te pasa por ocultarme cosas y pensar que no me voy a acabar enterando – caminó hacia él, terminando por quedarse a unos pasos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿Tú? ¿Pasando unos días con tu familia? ¿Con tu hermana, no? – hizo una pausa-. ¿Qué andas tramando?

\- ¿Qué tendría eso de raro? Me caso en…

\- Confiesa… - cruzó los brazos-. Resulta que ayer me ofrecí a hacerme cargo yo del vestido y me enteré de que os vais a ir la propia noche de la ceremonia… Y que no le has dicho ni media palabra a Haru sobre el destino…

La cara de él fue cambiando por momentos entendiendo de qué iba todo aquello terminando por empezar a reírse. No se iba a molestar ni siquiera en disimular, era bastante evidente que sí que había algo detrás.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Pensaba que tener un bebé recién nacido te quitaba bastante tiempo como para estar pendiente de lo que hago yo…

\- Empieza a hablar… - estiró el brazo para darle unos toquecitos con el dedo en el hombro.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer si no lo hago?

\- Tengo muchas alfileres en todas partes en este estudio… Venga, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tan grave es que no me lo quieres contar?

Acabó por ceder, encogiéndose de hombros antes de retroceder unos pasos para poder tomar asiento, esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo. Levantó la vista hacia la pelirroja cuando se sentó en la mesa, pudiendo así observarlo mejor.

\- Pasa… Que quiero empezar bien desde cero en todos los sentidos – explicó-. Creo que ya tengo estabilidad suficiente como para poder pensarme las cosas más en serio en general… Y que seguir viviendo alquilado es una tontería…

\- Seguir viviendo alquilado… - repitió, acabando por fruncir el ceño tras quedarse pensativa.

\- Sí, yo creo que no voy a tener que andar tanto tiempo yendo y viniendo y está bien buscarse un sitio estable en el que poder vivir, ¿no?

Cayendo en la cuenta de lo que le estaba queriendo decir dejó que la sorpresa se reflejara en sus rasgos. Tenía toda la lógica del mundo, incluso ella y Yamato habían hablado del tema en alguna ocasión, solo que las cosas son ellos eran diferentes ya que con la niña no habían tenido tiempo y, además, el apartamento sí que era de ella.

\- Si sé que vas a poner esa cara de susto preparo el móvil para sacarte una foto primero…

\- ¿No le has dicho ni media palabra a Haru?

\- No… Y espero que no se lo tome a mal, pero es algo que tenía en mente desde hace bastante tiempo…

\- No lo creo… Como mucho le acaba dando algo con la noticia, pero no tiene pinta de que… - no terminó la frase, negando con la cabeza finalmente-. ¿¡Y no me habías dicho nada!? ¿Te parece bonito?

\- Eh, es cosa también de mi familia que parece que quieren asegurarse de que siente bien cabeza de una vez por todas…

\- Así que quieres pasar la noche allí… ¿Las maletas las vas a dejar allí?

\- Sí, pero ya me inventaré cualquier excusa. Como va a estar más preocupada del vestido y todo lo demás seguro que no se entera de lo que ando haciendo… Y ya que te has enterado, pues ya sabes lo que te toca. Ayudarme a que no sospeche nada de nada…

Se quedó mirando hacia él antes de empezar a reírse. No se le había llegado a pasar por la cabeza, pero ahora todo tenía sentido. Asintió. Realmente no creía que Haru fuera a tomarse a mal la sorpresa, y sino seguro que se iban a arreglar fácilmente.

\- La verdad es que está todo patas arriba… Pero prefiero que sea ella la que escoja la decoración y todo eso – empezó a parlotear finalmente-. Creo que eso sí que puede gustarle…

\- ¿Y la zona?

\- No está demasiado lejos del estudio. Cuando volvamos del viaje te prometo que serás la primera en verlo.

\- La primera en verlo… A saber a quiénes más de lo habrás enseñado ya…

\- Oye, era parte del regalo de boda, tenían algo de derecho a meter las narices en todo, especialmente la loca de Hailey…

\- Pobrecita… Ya bastante tiene con tener un hermano que reniega de ella tanto como tú. Pero bueno, te tomo la palabra. Cuando volváis, ya sabes lo que te espera… - sonrió, quedándose ligeramente pensativa-. ¿Estás nervioso?

La observó, empezando a reclinarse hacia atrás en la silla, dejándola totalmente girada hacia Sora, tomándose algo de tiempo antes de contestar.

\- No… La verdad es que no. El sábado puede que esté al borde del infarto, pero ahora mismo… No. Simplemente estoy haciendo lo que considero correcto y que llevo queriendo hacer mucho tiempo… Así que no son nervios, lo que tengo son ganas de que llegue ya la hora.

\- Tienes razón… Ya está ella nerviosa por el resto de la ciudad – asintió, sonriendo al escucharlo.

\- Lo sé, es más, ¿cuánto te ha robado exactamente a la niña estos días? Porque lo poco que la he visto estaba revolviendo con telas y cosas de tamaño demasiado pequeño para ser para ella…

\- Creo que la ha visto más que yo…

Se echó a reír por la contestación que acababa de darle Sora, solo dejando de reírse cuando la vio ponerse en pie de repente antes de darle un abrazo.

\- Me alegro muchísimo por ti, de verdad – le dijo.

* * *

Yamato entró en la habitación de su padre, encontrándoselo solo. Sabía que a esa hora Natsuko iba a irse a casa un rato para poder cambiarse y había aprovechado para hacerle compañía mientras tanto.

\- ¿Qué tal estas? – le dijo a modo de saludo.

\- Tengo hambre y esas enfermeras no me quieren dar nada más que esa comida horrorosa…

\- Papá… llevas viviendo gran parte de tu vida de comida congelada, seguro que no es tan malo… Tienes suerte de que tienes una nuera que ya que no puede venir a - verte al menos te consiente desde la distancia…

Se acercó hacia él, dejándole encima de la mesa que tenía al lado la bolsita que traía con él, observando así a su padre.

\- Tienes mejor cara… ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

\- Que posiblemente hasta la semana que viene no me van a dejar salir de aquí… Pero que sí, que parece que estoy mejor – sin mirar hacia su hijo demasiado se centró en la bolsa que acababa de posar.

\- ¿Hasta la semana que viene? No voy a poder venir verte el sábado… Y el domingo… Espero que sí, pero no estoy muy seguro.

\- ¿Por qué? – abriendo finalmente el papel, empezó a revolver buscando la comida.

\- Porque tenemos la boda de la socia de Sora… Es de noche. Por la mañana si tengo tiempo…

\- Por la mañana si tienes tiempo te vas a quedar en la cama durmiendo – levantó la vista hacia él-. ¿Queda claro?

Sonrió a las palabras de su padre, acabando por sentarse en la propia cama a su lado, dejándole entretenerse con la comida mientras que empezaba a buscar su teléfono en los bolsillos. La noche anterior no había llegado a enviarle el video, queriendo enseñárselo en persona.

\- Aiko también se ha acordado de su abuelo… - le tendió el teléfono.

Al escuchar el nombre de la niña no tardó en dejar de lado la bolsita, cogiendo lo que él le tendía y dándole al botón de reproducción. Apenas pasaron unos segundos hasta que la risa de la niña llenó el silencio en la habitación.

Los ojos del rubio se quedaron fijos en su padre, atento a sus reacciones. Era la primera que ves que veían todos aquello, y, al igual que había pensado Sora la noche anterior, él había decidido que era su nuevo sonido favorito en aquel mundo.

\- Se ha dado cuenta de que llevamos días corriendo de un lado para el otro y anoche quería mimos de los dos y a la vez… Creo que fue el premio que nos dio por consentirla con tanta facilidad…

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que hasta en esto se te parece – le dijo volviendo a darle al principio para poder verlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Sí… - esperó a terminarlo para mirar hacia su hijo-. No me mires así, hay cosas que no se olvidan pasen los años que pasen. ¿Tú crees que se me iba a olvidar la primera risa del cascarrabias de mi primer hijo? – hizo una pausa, devolviéndole el teléfono-. Mándamelo, que quiero tenerlo…

Asintió a lo que le decía, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo por lo que había dicho, entretenido con la pantalla. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como volvía a buscar comida, ampliando la sonrisa. Ver a su padre de buen humor y con apetito ayudaba mucho a que su humor mejorase.

\- Además, es que menos mal que se te ocurrió empezar a reírte pronto porque con lo mal que lo pasó tu madre…

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, no creo que te hable de nada nuevo… Pero las hormonas no son las amigas de nadie… De tu madre no lo fueron después de tenerte. Madre mía… Se debió de pasar los tres primeros meses llorando como poco…

Arqueó una ceja, observando de forma más seria a su padre. Sí que había tenido sus episodios con las hormonas volviendo loca a Sora cuando estaba embarazada, pero hasta dónde el sabía no habían tenido más problemas con ese tema desde hacía meses.

\- No me mires así… Se le metía en la cabeza que no estaba haciendo bien de madre y no había forma de quitárselo de la cabeza… Le dijera lo que le dijera… Si es que hasta me pensé en irnos una temporada a París con el petardo de tu abuelo para que estuviera más tranquila allí.

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia su padre, empezando a reírse ligeramente por las caras que estaba poniendo.

\- Para pensarte tú eso muy desesperado tenías que estar…

\- Te lo digo en serio. Con Takeru hubo más suerte, pero contigo… Hasta que se te ocurrió empezar a reírte no había forma de que levantara cabeza. No sabes la suerte que estás teniendo…

* * *

_1988_

* * *

_Natsuko se había quedado sentada en la cama, mirando a su lado al pequeño bebé que descansaba a su lado. No estaba de demasiado buen humor… Todo por culpa de los comentarios de la gente… ¿Tan mal estaba que hubiera pensado el volver a trabajar tan pronto? Se había sacrificado muchos años de su vida a estudiar para poder tener su carrera y ejercer de lo que le gustaba. Simplemente estaba pensándose el empezar a escribir otra vez desde casa. _

_\- Ey – la voz de su marido hizo que levantara la cabeza-. Pensé que no estabas en casa._

_\- Salí hace un rato – lo observó-. Fui a hacer unos recados…_

_El tono de la voz de ella llamó su atención mientras que inclinaba para poder dejar un beso en la frente de ella antes de coger al bebé para luego sentarse al lado de ella. Guardó silencio, dedicándole su atención a él, viendo como parecía empezar a despertarse._

_\- ¿Te han vuelto a decir alguna estupidez? – dijo por fin, esperando unos segundos, terminando por ver que no había respuesta por parte de ella-. No tienes que hacerles caso…_

_No respondió tampoco, simplemente quedándose en silencio con la mirada fija en la nada unos segundos más, no tardando mucho más en girarse hacia ellos, posando una mano sobre el niño, distrayéndose así._

_\- Vamos a tener que ponernos nosotros serios con esa panda de viejas amargadas, Yamato – giró la vista hacia ella-. ¿Cómo crees que te va a dar ponerse serio y enfadado?_

_\- Como se le dé tan bien como a ti no creo que salga demasiado efectivo en esa materia – finalmente levantó la vista hacia Hiroaki._

_\- No quiero que les vuelvas a hacer caso con esas estupideces. Sabes de sobra que no tienen razón y, además es nuestra vida, Natsuko. Debería de importarte como mucho lo que nosotros pensamos… Y quitarte de una ve de la cabeza que no lo estás haciendo bien. Hacemos lo que podemos._

_\- Ya lo sé – contestó-… Ya lo sé – movió su mano, llamando así la atención del bebé viendo como quería cogérsela, no dejándolo hacerlo, jugando así con él-. Ya lo sé. Lo que debería de importarme es lo que piense este señorito de aquí._

_\- Por ejemplo, sí – bajó la mirada hacia el niño, observándolo-. Sería la única opinión que debería de importarnos por el momento… Aunque… Lo digo bastante en serio. Si necesitas que pasemos una temporada fuera podría arreglarlo en el trabajo._

_\- ¿Fuera? – confusa, frunció el ceño._

_\- Fuera, con tu familia. Ya sabes que allí ven las cosas de forma diferente…_

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Te estás ofreciendo a quedarte al alcance de mi padre? – automáticamente se echó a reír de forma abierta-. Eso sí que es nuevo, cariño…_

_Podría ser capaz de imaginarse la escena y ese era motivo suficiente para reírse finalmente. Con lo que no contaba la mujer era que otra risa se uniera a la suya, bajando la vista hacia el pequeño, quien parecía haberse contagiado de su madre y ahora estaba riéndose sonoramente._

_\- Mira – fue capaz de articular al final ella-. Hasta Yamato se está riendo de ti por semejante sugerencia… - la cara de Natsuko había cambiado por completo, dejando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en ella que poco tenía que ver con la que había tenido antes._

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** Aiko hace lo que le viene en gana con sus padres incluso sin querer. Ella estaba tranquilamente riéndose de ellos y se mueren entre babeos porque la cosita es preciosa. Ha servido para tranquilizar los ánimos de esos dos y que al menos puedan cenar en paz y relajadamente que falta les hacía después de unos días más que tensos.

Y ahora de la forma más causal, parece que Hiroaki le deja caer alguna pista al nene tonto ese que tiene sobre lo que puede estar pasando en realidad con su pelirroja... Acompañando las cosas con un FB de cuando el que era un bebé con el ceño fruncido era Yamato. Seguro que andaba por las esquinas escupiendo el chupete porque se enfadaba el solo con el universo incluso siendo tan chiquitín.

Voy a seguir haciendo el zombie en la cama, que no me va a venir mal, no... Lloro muy fuerte. ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** pues he dado clase por la mañana y... ¡sorpresa! Mañana tengo que dar otro par de horitas y para encima tengo comida familiar, así que nada. Se avecina un domingo entretenido. Sigo pocha y la medicación me tiene algo revuelta. Pero vamos, que todo bien... Jajajajajaja AINS. Mayo... No me gusta nada este mes, de verdad que no. Lo de las horas sale de que este año se me ha apuntado un bloque muy grande de gente específicamente para las mías y para encima se han traído a gente con ellos. El año que viene serán de 2º de Bach y creo que no necesito darte más detalles del infierno que se viene, ¿no? xD

La niña ha sacado las neuronas de la madre jajajaja Ya veremos si al final nos sale de ciencias como el padre, pero, por el momento parece que se le da bien intuir si a los demás les pasa algo. El problema es ver quién de los dos se puso a fregar el suelo que menudo reguero de babas que se debieron de pegar ellos dos... Y el abuelo, poco más y se nos escapa del hospital para poder ver a la chiquitina riéndose. Y hablando de nenes riéndose, ¿qué? ¿Qué tal el FB? ❤

Creo que las intenciones de Andrew han quedado la descubierto... No tiene pinta de que tampoco vayan a dormir demasiado se queden dónde se queden. Habrá que ver que a la pobrecilla no le termine de dar algo con la sorpresa que se le viene encima. Lo que le faltaba para terminar de saturar y colapsar del todo después de tanto show jajaja Como poco empiezan la vida de casados intentando reanimar a la novia.

¡Un bico grande vecina!


	56. Abanicar al novio

Sora salió de la ducha tranquilamente después de haber estado entretenida parte de la mañana en darle de comer a la niña y dejar todo listo por casa. Se había levantado primero para poder dejarlo todo preparado y ni siquiera había despertado a Yamato cuando lo había hecho. Con la semana que había tenido se merecía poder descansar algo más.

Se había llevado con ella al baño ropa cómoda para poder usarla durante todo el día hasta que llegara la hora de prepararse. Había quedado con Haru en que iría lo antes posible para llevarle el vestido y poder ayudarla a terminar de prepararse, de manera que al final había decidido vestirse ella también allí. Ni siquiera el pelo. Iba a intentar recogérselo para dejar la mayor parte del protagonismo al vestido pero no estaba demasiado segura de que se fuera a dejar. Lo intentaría a última hora para evitar que se le fuera deshaciendo a lo largo del día.

\- ¿Te he despertado? – sorprendida, cuando salió del baño, se encontró a Yamato sentado en la cama.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – revolviéndose el pelo, desorientado se quedó observándola curioso.

\- Temprano, aprovecha para dormir otro poco…

\- ¿Y si es tan temprano qué narices haces despierta? Ven aquí…

Las palabras de él provocaron que sonriera ligeramente antes de negar con la cabeza. Se alejó de la puerta, yendo a posar el pijama en su sitio, volviendo hacia el baño de nuevo.

\- Tengo que ir a ayudar a Haru, ¿recuerdas?

\- Ayudar a Haru… - bostezó, quedándose pensativo unos segundos antes de caer en la cuenta finalmente-. Es verdad… ¿Qué hora es? – repitió.

\- Las diez…

\- ¿Las diez? – extrañado de haberse quedado durmiendo hasta tan tarde para él, acabó por ponerse en pie-. ¿Desde qué hora llevas tú en pie exactamente?

\- Vete a desayunar… Voy a secarme el pelo aprovechando que estás vivo ya… - riéndose por lo bajo, cerró la puerta del baño.

Yamato se quedó con Aiko en brazos cuando Sora se fue. Sabía que no hacía falta tanto tiempo para esas cosas, pero entendía que estaba intentando ayudar a su amiga lo más que pudiera antes de que le terminara de dar un infarto.

\- ¿Y tú qué? – bajó la vista a la pequeña-. Es tu primer evento social y para encima vas con un vestido diseñado en exclusiva para ti por la propia novia… Vaya nivel, ¿no? Tú madre no me hace tanto casi ni a mí, creo que ya ha decidido que soy mayorcito para saber vestirme yo solito…

Hablando solo por casa, la niña acabó por reírse de las caras que iba poniendo su padre. Había comido antes de que Sora se fuera y ahora simplemente tenían que hacer algo de tiempo para empezar a prepararse.

\- Vamos a tener que mandarle muchas fotos a tu abuelo para que vea lo guapa que vas hoy… - se giró, buscando por la mesa de la cocina la bolsa en la que había dicho Sora que estaba todo preparado.

Eso hizo que recordara que esa noche no la iban a pasar en casa tampoco… Frunció el ceño. Él sí que no había preparado sus cosas para estar fuera de casa hasta el día siguiente. Miró hacia la niña y luego hacia los digimon.

\- Os la dejo… yo voy a recoger lo que pueda ver que me hace falta para hoy por la noche.

* * *

Sora estiró encima de la cama de la habitación el vestido de Haru, comprobando que estuviera todo perfectamente. Sonrió ligeramente orgullosa al ver el resultado final. Las prendas a las que le dedicaba más cariño eran aquellas que más disfrutaba viendo tiempo después y ese vestido, sin duda alguna, era una de ellas.

\- Ahora a ver si no tengo que ir a abanicar al novio… - riéndose por lo bajo se giró hacia Hailey.

\- Pues… bastante capaz, ya sabes cómo es mi hermano. No creo que se vea venir semejante vestido… Es más, ¿por qué no nos presentó antes de que yo me casara?

\- Porque no lo conocía de aquella… - empezó a reírse.

\- Cierto… ¡Haru! Venga, que tienes que ir poniéndote el vestido para que la pobre Sora pueda terminar de vestirse y arreglarse de una vez, deja de temblar por los rincones.

Algo más pálida de lo que era normal en ella, acabó apareciendo al lado de ellas, quedándose mirando también hacia el vestido. No había abierto demasiado la boca en todo lo que iba de día, no estaba para ello, necesitaba calmarse cuanto antes o acabaría preocupando a la gente de otra vez.

\- Venga, que tu futura cuñada tiene razón. Tengo que ir a prepararme yo o no me va a dar tiempo…

\- Si no sé por qué estás tan nerviosa. Solo te casas con mi hermano… Si más domesticado que él no creo que lo hayas podido encontrar.

\- Déjala, no seas mala – girándose hacia ella, le hizo un gesto-. ¿Vamos?

\- Vamos, vamos… - habló finalmente-. Como siga así voy a acabar haciendo pensar a la gente que no me quiero casar… Y no precisamente.

\- Eso ya me gusta más... Hailey, ¿nos dejas? Así terminamos entre nosotras dos y ya te aviso cuando esté lista. Puedes ir a ver si tu hermano sigue vivo también, que tengo mis dudas…

Asintiendo a las palabras de la pelirroja, desapareció de la habitación, dejándolas solas para que su futura cuñada pudiera vestirse más cómodamente. Se quitó la bata que llevaba encima cuando Sora dejó colocado el vestido para que pudiera meterse en él.

\- Fíjate… Yo no pienso ir a reanimarlo luego tampoco por la noche cuando no haya vestido mediante, que lo sepas…

\- ¡Sora! – poniéndose roja hasta la punta de las orejas miró hacia otro lado escuchando las risas de la pelirroja.

\- Lo siento, pero estoy en mi derecho y lo sabes… ¿Quién se ensañaba conmigo cuando era yo la futura novia? Pues eso… No me vas a dar ni un poquito de pena. Y más te vale que con esa semana histérica no se te haya quedado flojo de alguna parte porque te pincho con un alfiler… - usó la misma amenaza que había utilizado el día anterior con Andrew, riéndose todavía por lo bajo.

\- Menos mal que estás aquí para ayudarme, ¿eh? Que si llegas a estar para ponerme más nerviosa…-

\- Ay Haru… - acercándose hacia ella terminó por abrazarla-. Ya verás cómo va a salir todo a la perfección. Vas a tener este día en tu cabeza lo que te queda de vida… Así que déjate de histerismos y empieza a disfrutarlo.

* * *

Yamato terminó de vestirse, dejándose la camisa todavía sin abrochar del todo en los botones superiores y la corbata sin poner. Iba con calma ya que sabía que tenía tiempo pero prefería hacer las cosas tranquilamente. La chaqueta azul oscura, a juego con el pantalón, colgada en la silla. Había subido a Aiko y sus cosas a la habitación cuando había terminado de darse la ducha. La niña parecía entretenida viendo ir y venir a su padre, pudiendo así vigilarla por el reflejo mientras que intentaba poner algo de orden en su pelo con las manos. Cuando quedó contento con el resulta se giró hacia ella.

\- Creo que ya te toca a ti… - Sora le había dicho que la había dejado bañada a la niña, de manera que simplemente tenía que vestirla-. A ver si lo he traído todo conmigo…

Había dejado el vestido encima de la cama también junto con el resto de las cosas que iba a necesitar. No era como si el bebé fuera a ser consciente de lo que se ponía o de lo que no, pero estaba seguro de que gran parte de las fotos que hiciera él ese día serían hacia la pequeña. Sonrió ligeramente antes de sentarse al lado de ella, entretenido en quitarle el pijama.

No pudo evitar aprovecharse del momento y empezar a hacerle cosquillas en la barriguita, viendo cómo se reía por ello y movía los bracitos. Sonrió automáticamente, entreteniéndose así un rato antes de empezar a vestirla bien.

\- A ver si lo dejamos todo bien, porque sino luego se va a enfadar con nosotros tu madre… Y no la quieres conocer enfadada – empezó primero a cambiarla antes de nada, parloteando distraído-. Y cuando se alía contigo… Ahí ya no te quiero ni contar. Cuando os poníais las dos en mi contra cuando estaba embarazada mejor ni hablamos Aiko… Vas a tener que hacerme más la pelota para poder arreglar esos meses, que lo sepas…

Entretenido con sus propios pensamientos fue colocando bien todo, terminando por coger a la pequeña en brazos para poder ponerle bien la ropa, sacándole así los bracitos por las mangas correctamente y abrochándoselo por detrás. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el color del vestido era exactamente el mismo que el de la camisa que llevaba el puesto.

\- Pero bueno… copiándome la ropa… Así no tengo nada qué hacer, está claro a quién de los dos le queda mejor – la sujetó con cuidado frente a él, escuchando un ruidito por parte de ella a modo de respuesta-. Sí, ya no voy a poder entretenerme en usar este color cuando quiero rondar a tu madre…

Volvió a reírse él solo dedicándose entonces a terminar de dejar a la niña completamente lista para poder terminar él de arreglarse. Se acercó al espejo, cogiendo la corbata y así empezando a terminar de abrocharse todos los botones.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se estaba riendo solo al recordar algunos de los numeritos que habían tenido con las hormonas durante los meses del embarazo. Algunos eran las situaciones más absurdas que había experimentado en su vida y, ahora, le servían para reírse. Lo mejor de todo aquello era que como Sora era una de las personas más coherentes que conocía.

Terminó de hacerse bien el nudo antes de volver a girarse hacia la niña decidiendo que era buen momento para sacarse una foto con ella y mandársela a su padre para que la viera. Mientras que lo hacía, recordó la conversación que había tenido con él en el hospital sobre Natsuko y lo que le había costado adaptarse a la vida como madre, especialmente por culpa de las ideas que se le metían en la cabeza por culpa de las hormonas.

Habiendo sacado la foto, posó a Aiko de nuevo sobre la cama y fue a comprobar que estuviera todo metido en la bolsa correctamente, quedándose congelado a mitad de camino.

Las ideas que se le metían en la cabeza por culpa de las hormonas…

Ese pensamiento se estrelló contra él de forma directa que pareció que se había golpeado con algo físicamente. ¿Se había dado cuenta su padre de que algo pasaba y oliéndose de dónde podía venir el problema había dejado caer aquello? Hormonas… ¿podría ser que lo que había motivado todo aquello hubieran sido las hormonas? El día que había hablado con Sora por la mañana se había dado cuenta de que parecía ver las cosas de otra forma, no como cuando le había dicho que si se había cansado de ella… ¿Podría ser?

\- Menuda cara de tonto que se te acaba de quedar – dijo Gabumon apareciendo a su lado-. ¿Estás bien?

No contestó, no estando tampoco demasiado seguro de haber prestado suficiente atención para saber lo que le había preguntado. Parecía que le había caído encima un balde de agua fría… Todavía tenía que llegar a asimilar aquello. ¿Podría ser? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Estaba advertido de que podía pasar algo así, se lo habían ido advirtiendo… Pero claro, Sora y su manía de no decir las cosas hasta que no aguantaba más habían jugado en su contra. Sabía que tenía sus recelos con echarse la culpa por lo que estaban pasando, eso lo tenía controlado, pero no se había podido imaginar que pudiera llegar hasta tal extremo…

\- Eso, ahora no me hables, ¿has terminado de vestir a la niña? Tenemos que irnos… ¿Yamato?

\- Yo creo que le ha dado error el cerebro… - Biyomon se unió a la conversación-. ¿Quieres que le pique a ver si espabila?

\- Podría ser buena idea…

\- ¡Eh! – protestó finalmente el rubio-. Que estoy delante… Sí, sí, Aiko ya está. Podemos irnos…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** claro, las pobrecitas gafas de Andrew se merecen un lugar en el que vivir en paz, sobretodo si no se las llevan al viaje de novios y pueden sobrevivir unos días sin que nadie atente contra ellas. Si le ha salido bien la jugada y nadie ha sospechado de todas sus intenciones. Aunque igual eso es porque Haru está demasiado ocupada intentando no sufrir varios infartos a la vez.

Parece que algo acaba de hacer click en la cabeza de cierto rubio y que le ha fundido el par de neuronas funcionales que le quedaban al pobre. Si es que estaban en activo después de ver a la pequeñina estrenando vestidito, claro, que eso también puede poner en jaque la capacidad mental de su padre. Biyomon está claro que se quedará feliz el día que pueda darle un picotazo jajajaja

¡Besitos de tortuguita que mañana es lunes y lloro mucho!

**IreneGl**: lo sé jajajaja en la review en la que me dijiste lo de Hiroaki y Natsuko pensé precisamente en el FB que estaba cerquita precisamente de ellos dos. Si es que yo tanto como esperar que volvieran a lo largo de la serie no me lo llegué a plantear - ahora es cuando viene la señorita de arriba a explicarte que yo es que estaba un poquito atolondrada y no me enteraba de la fiesta con algunas cosas jajajaja -, pero sí que quería ver que algunas veces sí que parecía que esos dos se traían algo. Las ganas supongo... jajajaja

Y hemos llegado a la boda... Veremos a ver qué tal se comportan los invitados, si la novia llega de una pieza o si acaban todos en cardiología en urgencias... ¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** pues sí... Yo no me acuerdo de haber dado tanto por el saco/haberme vuelto tan loca por mayo en segundo de bach. De verdad que no, y estaba ahí y me limitaba a estudiar como todos los días. Hiperventilaba un poco si me ponías delante un examen de física y necesitaba que alguien me abanicase más que Haru la semana de su boda... Pero no sé. No debería de quejarme porque al final es trabajo, peeeeeeeeeeeeero AINS.

Exacto, tú lo has dicho. Primero habrá que ver si Haru sigue viva jajajajaja Que eso empieza a ser complicado. Ya la ves a punto de morirse ella sola como cinco o seis veces seguidas las veces que salga jajajaja Andrew igual se estrena directamente por la viudedad. Seguro que es un viudo muy cuqui...

Cualquiera de los abuelos cuando vaya a ser a su nieta en esas condiciones se va a babar entero encima. Sea quien sea. La reputación a Toshiko le va a durar absolutamente nada si es que aún tiene algo xD Se va a ir a hacerle compañía a la de Yamato, ahí, las dos reputaciones acabadas y enterradas. Y sí lo sé. La verdad es que yo cuando me dediqué a informarme sobre esos temas para ser algo consecuente acabé por amenazar con hacer que por motivos laborales acabaran pasando los primeros añitos de Aiko fuera del país. Me ponía de muy mala leche tanta estupidez... Pero es que es absolutamente para todo lo relacionado con los niños. Y aquí... pues depende de dónde mires, porque ya te digo yo de unos cuantos a los que les he pegado yo un corte por las tonterías que tengo que escuchar sobre estos temas xD

Venga vecina, que estás a nada de poder relajarte algo y quemar, pero bien quemada, la basura esa de romano. Sino te esperas a San Juan y la lías bien, que por allí se celebra muy a lo gordo. Tú lo celebras quemando los apuntes y te quedas muy a gusto seguro. ¡Un bico enorme! Y yo a ver si sobrevivo a esta semana que no lo termino de ver yo demasiado factible.


	57. Recuerdos

Sora terminó de pelearse con el pelo, dejándolo finalmente como ella había querido. Le había costado un buen rato de pelearse con él, pero finalmente lo había conseguido a base de horquillas y paciencia. Observó en resultado completo en el espejo de pie, todavía no estando demasiado segura de que ese vestido fuera el más apropiado.

Chasqueando la lengua finalmente, cogió su bolso para poder sacar el teléfono de él y escribirle a Yamato y a sus padres, avisando de que salía ya y que iba a dejarlo allí. Ese día no tenía ganas de estar pendiente de nada y, si más tarde necesitaba llamar para algo, siempre tendría cualquier otro a mano.

No esperó a obtener respuesta, yéndose directa en dirección contraria a la que había ido el resto de la tarde, buscando ahora a Andrew. Golpeó con los nudillos en la puerta, esperando a que alguien abriera.

\- ¿Te han dejado solo? – dijo sorprendida al encontrárselo a él directamente.

\- Sí, me las he arreglado para echarlos a todos… Creo que mi hermana se ha ido a rondar a mis padres por fin… - se apartó, dejándola entrar, quedándose apoyado en la puerta, observándola-. ¿Tramas algo o cómo va la cosa?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – se giró hacia él una vez dentro de la habitación.

\- No lo sé, menudo modelito que has escogido para hoy… - intentó alzar las cejas un par de veces buscando que sus palabras pudieran sonar insinuantes, sin llegar a conseguirlo al entrarle la risa antes, esquivando así a la pelirroja antes de que le tentara darle una colleja.

\- Lo siento, llegas tarde – levantó la mano donde llevaba el anillo de casada-. Lo tuyo aún tiene algo de remedio, pero creo que yo ya tengo complicado el echarme atrás… Y, ha sido cosa de la futura señora Evans, a mí no me digas nada.

\- Sí, lo sé. Me dijo que casi tuvo que amenazarte.

\- ¿Casi? Yo no lo diría así – se rio ligeramente-. ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Pues… No te voy a negar que ha acabado poniéndome algo nervioso… Pero también me han dicho que el premio se lo lleva Haru, así que supongo que no tengo derecho a quejarme.

\- Pobrecita… Está histérica. Cuando estábamos en Kioto llegó a asustarme, de verdad te lo digo. Acabé preguntándole si de verdad estaba bien con todo esto… ¿qué? ¡No me mires así! Te lo digo en serio, era para preguntárselo…

\- No te miro de ninguna manera – acabó por reirse-. Esa misma pregunta se la hice yo hace un par de semanas, porque estaba empezando a preocuparme. Tranquila…

Sora acabó por sonreír, asintiendo, acercándose hacia un reloj de la habitación viendo que era ya casi la hora. Se giró hacia su amigo, observándolo ahora más detenidamente antes de volver a hablar.

\- No sé qué te puedo decir – caminó hacia él-. Disfruta mucho de esto, que tus años te llevó tan siquiera hablarle directamente… - terminó por meterse con él antes de recortar del todo la distancia entre ambos para darle un abrazo.

Tardó algo en separarse de su amigo, acabando por hacerlo para dedicarle una sonrisa.

\- ¿Tienes a Yamato esperándote abajo?

\- Eso espero… Lo dejé preparando a Aiko, así que deberían de haber llegado ya.

\- Pues… yo creo que puedo bajar contigo. Ya es casi la hora, así te acompaño… Prefiero bajar contigo a dejar que vuelva a por mí la loca de mi hermana.

Echándose a reír por el comentario asintió, esperando a que volviera a echarse un vistazo al espejo antes de salir de la habitación.

\- Oye, ¿hoy no te habrás olvidado las gafas en ningún sitio, no? – cogiéndose a su brazo, desaparecieron ambos tras la puerta de la habitación en dirección hacia el lugar en el que tendría lugar el enlace.

Toshiko había cogido a su nieta en brazos, quedándose al lado de su marido. En el momento en el que se habían cruzado a Yamato en la entrada habían ido directos hacia él para secuestrarle a la pequeña.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo estás tan guapa? - había dicho la mujer nada más cogerla-. Se va a enfadar la novia contigo por quitarle el protagonismo.

\- ¿Sora? – mirando hacia su yerno, el profesor había estado buscando con la mirada a su hija.

\- Pues… debería de estar por aparecer. Me escribió hace rato diciendo que dejaba el teléfono en la habitación que iba a ver si Andrew seguía vivo… Así que estarán al aparecer.

\- Que tarde lo que quiera, que pienso tener secuestrada a esta cosita preciosa conmigo todo lo que queda de noche… - dijo Toshiko antes de levantar la vista hacia ellos-. ¿Vais a quedaros aquí?

\- Sí, no sé cómo no se nos pudo ocurrir primero. La niña va a querer irse a dormir pronto, estará más cómoda así.

\- Y podéis dejarla con los digimon y continuar vosotros un poco más de fiesta que no creo que os vaya a venir precisamente mal… - murmuró la mujer antes de dejar la vista fija en la entrada principal-. Ahí tenemos al novio… Ah, mira si viene con Sora…

Yamato se giró buscando a la pelirroja con la mirada, no tardando demasiado en verla despidiéndose de aquel que la acompañaba y caminar hacia ellos. Tardó en poder verla de frente a causa de la gente, maldiciendo por lo bajo por estar acompañado por sus suegros en aquel momento.

Posiblemente ni siquiera fue capaz de disimular la reacción en su cara al verla, solo esperando que estuvieran pendientes de la niña más que de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No le había dejado ver lo que se iba a poner, pero no contaba con que fuera para tanto. Se fijó en que la falda dejaba a la vista una de sus piernas al caminar, en cómo dejaba a la vista el vestido en general que ya se había recuperado por completo de todos los problemas que había tenido con el embarazo. Notándose la boca seca, intentó disimular ligeramente, tragando saliva y buscando dejar la vista fija en el rostro de ella.

\- ¿Qué tal se ha portado? – preguntó la pelirroja llegando por fin hacia ellos.

\- De maravilla – contestó finalmente-. ¿Haru?

\- No tan de maravilla – se acercó hacia sus padres para saldarlos y así poder coger ella a la pequeña que había empezado a reclamar la atención de su madre-. Hola chiquitina…

Sonriendo ligeramente al ver a su hija con su nieta, Haruhiko le hizo un gesto a su mujer para ir a sentarse, tardando unos segundos en unirse a ella antes de posar su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, intentando no reirse demasiado en el intento.

\- Ten cuidado, no vaya a caérsete la baba encima… - murmuró esperando que Sora no pudiera escucharlo, alejándose tras Toshiko para tomar asiento.

Girando la cabeza hacia él, Yamato notó como el calor se apoderaba de su cara. Había sido demasiado evidente su reacción pero tampoco había podido hacer nada por evitarla. Absolutamente nada. Mirando de reojo hacia la pelirroja, se acercó a ella y a Aiko, posando una mano en la cintura de ella.

\- ¿Vamos a sentarnos? – le preguntó.

\- Sí… Está preciosa la niña – comentó asintiendo.

\- Le he mandado una foto a mi padre antes para que entretenga un rato en el hospital – explicó-. Parece que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo…

\- Bueno, Haru lo ha hecho queriendo. Con lo que no contaba ella es con que fueras a escoger precisamente tú este color hoy… Yo como ya contaba con ello prefería dejar el vestido para hoy – sonrió levantando la vista hacia él.

Conocía a Yamato y sabía lo que solía ponerse con más frecuencia. Y no podía negar que lo agradecía muy seriamente porque no era la primera vez que le había dicho lo mucho que le gustaba cómo le quedaban esos colores. Ella misma notó cómo los colores se subían a su rostro al recordar precisamente la última vez que habían _discutido _sobre lo bien que le quedaba ese determinado color de azul. Aún tenía guardada esa camisa desde que se la había robado en Grecia. Sonrió ligeramente ante esa idea y acabó por sentarse, dejándole la niña a él para poder colocarse bien la falda antes.

Toshiko estaba entretenida vigilando los movimientos de la pareja. No había querido preguntarle a Sora qué pasaba el día que había estado en casa con ellos. Prefería no meterse en la vida privada de su hija en esos aspectos a no ser que ella se lo quisiera contar. Sin embargo, tenía ojos y a pesar de todo, seguía notando cierto comportamiento extraño entre ellos dos.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó finalmente su marido dándose cuenta.

\- Nada – negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya, claro… - se quedó mirando hacia ella-. ¿Qué pasa, Toshiko?

\- Nada… De verdad. ¿Qué le has dicho antes al pobre Yamato, eh?

\- ¿Yo? Nada, que disimulase un poco las caras que se le quedaban al ver a la niña…

\- ¿A Aiko?

\- No, a nuestra niña – los señaló con la cabeza-. Que se le quedó una buena cara de tonto cuando la vio acercarse a nosotros…

\- Pues ya se te podría pegar algo de él, que no me has dicho nada todavía del kimono que estreno hoy…

\- ¿Cómo que no?

\- No… Ya vendrás luego a hacerme la pelota para algo, verás qué bien te va a ir…

Fue a abrir la boca, buscando contestarle sin poder llegar a hacerlo porque en ese momento acababa de hacer acto de presencia la novia teniendo que guardarse silencio y ponerse en pie.

Sora se había quedado con la sonrisa en la cara viendo la escena. Podía ver desde allí lo sumamente nerviosa que estaba Haru incluso en aquel momento. Parecía que a medida que pasaba el tiempo se iba poniendo cada vez pro. En el fondo le daba pena, pero sabían que eran nervios de los buenos y la cara con la que estaba mirando Andrew hacia ella le servía como compensación.

Se alegraba mucho por ellos y que hubieran sido capaces de llegar hasta ese punto por fin. Mucho decir de Yamato y ella pero ellos dos llevaban también bastante tiempo dando vueltas para nada… Sin lugar a dudas ellos dos podrían haber pasado por aquello mucho tiempo antes si no hubiera sido por las paranoias de uno y de otro.

No se esperó volver a la realidad de la forma en la que lo hizo, sintiendo de repente cómo, a pesar de tener a la niña cogida, Yamato se las arreglaba para buscar su mano. La cogió totalmente por sorpresa, estando las cosas entre ellos todavía tensas por culpa de lo que ella había provocado días antes. Se tomó unos segundos antes de reaccionar, acabando por facilitarle las cosas y acercarse a él, dejando su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro.

Yamato sonrió automáticamente al darse cuenta del gesto de ella. Había estado dándole vueltas a la conclusión a la que había llegado mientras que estaba en casa. Y si de verdad todo aquello se debía a los miedos que había estado arrastrando ella desde el principio de aquello combinado con las hormonas casi que sentía pena por ella, por cómo se lo había tomado él… Pero no era el momento de hablar de todo aquello. Ya tendrían tiempo cuando terminara la boda.

Retiró su mano con cuidado para que no malinterpretara el gesto pudiendo así coger mejor a Aiko entre sus brazos. Como respuesta, bajó ligeramente la cabeza para dejarla apoyada sobre la de ella teniendo cuidado para no despeinarla. Levantó la vista hacia la pareja, sonriendo al recordar cuando habían sido ellos los que estaban en esa situación. Eran recuerdos que habían ido volviendo a su cabeza con el paso del tiempo. En aquel momento todo le había parecido demasiado borroso e incluso irreal. No estaba seguro de si estaba pendiente de lo que hacía o pasaba. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de los votos que había acabado diciendo… Había sido la suma de todos los factores lo que lo había acabado superando. Por suerte, era una de las cosas buenas de tener una cuñada que se había pasado toda su vida pegada a una cámara. Y por la cara que les estaba viendo desde allí a ellos dos algo le decía que debían de estar exactamente en la misma situación.

Ampliando algo más su sonrisa, inclinó la cabeza algo más pudiendo así dejar un beso sobre el cabello de la pelirroja, centrando su atención en la ceremonia de nuevo.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** Andrew parece que sigue vivo por el momento, vamos a ver lo que le dura. Que al pobre se la han liado a traición y claro, no debía de estar él contando con nada en concreto. Seguramente supiera que se iba a morir él solo pero no hasta qué punto y por qué. Seguro que van a llover luego collejas por intento de asesinato por fallo neuronal a la responsable de todo.

Y... Parece que a dos que nosotros nos sabemos se les ha subido al azúcar de repente hasta niveles insospechados. Eso o que estar en una boda les trae recuerdos demasiado bonitos y claro. se nos han puesto cuquis. Además, las neuronas del rubio parece que se han quedado las pobres saturadas porque él tampoco esperaba encontrarse con semejante imagen así de repente y por las buenas. Que hasta los suegros se meten con él... Jajajaja Pobrecito rubio, sí, sí.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** Pues... estoy empezando a salir todavía más tarde de las clases porque como está la sele tan cerca la gente anda ampliando horarios. Total, que acabo de llegar a casa y aquí estoy, actualizando en un ratito que tengo antes de ponerme a hacer cosas. Si es que tengo yo más gana que ellos de que llegue la fecha y todo, así me tocaré las narices a dos manos un ratito, que no me va a venir mal, no...

¿Qué decías? ¿Que tenías ganas de qué? Ahí tenemos las neuronas del astronauta fundiéndose de un solo golpe y para encima con los suegros al lado. Que se le debe de haber quedado una cara acorde al vestido al encontrarse a su pelirroja así vestida y, además, teniendo más o menos algo más claro que lo que puede haberle pasado a ella fuera locura derivada de las hormonas esas. A fin de cuentas, tiene para rato con ellas con la lactancia... Solo ha sido la manifestación más grave y evidente que ha tenido hasta el momento. Ahora a ver si no ha dejado tonto a Yamato...

La nena tiene que ser una ricura, ahí a juego con su padre. Esos van a tener fotos para empapelar la casa y ya no se diga los abuelos. Que seguro que hasta Haru les roba a la cosita para tener ella también fotos con Aiko y poder morirse un rato con lo mona que le ha quedado con el vestidito jajajaja La hermana de Andrew es encantadora jajaja si es que lo de él es un drama inmotivado, que su hermana es un cielo.

Aaaains, ánimo vecina, que te queda nada y luego celebramos que te lo has quitado de encima de una vez... ¡Bicos grande!

**IreneGl:** Pues ahí lo tienes... Con las neuronas muriendo todas a la vez porque ya ha podido ver a la pelirroja vestida en condiciones. Que hasta los suegros se han ido a meter con él un poquito de lo evidente que es el pobre hombre jajaja Parece que por el momento han decidido ponerse mimosos a pesar de no haber hablado las cosas de forma más directa...

A ver si son capaces o de repente, no se, aparecen todos los digimon oscuros que han existido a tocarles las narices jajajaja ¡Un beso!


	58. La chica más guapa de la fiesta

Se quedó mirando hacia la sus amigos, haciendo algo de tiempo mientras que veía como el resto de familiares se acercaba a felicitar a la pareja, esperando pacientemente su turno. No llegó a poder acercarse a su amiga ya que de repente notó como alguien la cogía del brazo, encontrándose con la cara de Andrew. Se echó a reír automáticamente adivinando las intenciones de él.

\- ¿Qué? – intentó decir con inocencia.

\- ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a tener algo que decir al respecto?

\- Ya hablaremos tú y yo más seriamente cuando tenga algo más de tiempo – se acercó algo más para poder decirle aquello algo más por lo bajo.

Automáticamente consiguió que se volviera a echar a reír antes de girarse hacia él y poder así acabar por abrazarlo.

\- No sabes lo muchísimo que me alegro por vosotros dos – le dijo finalmente-. De verdad que no te lo puedes ni imaginar.

\- Creo que sí. Puedo hacerme una pequeña idea de que sí… - la soltó, viendo como Haru se acercaba también hacia ella.

Se giró justo a tiempo para poder verla llegar hasta ella, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que con él abrazándola con ganas para poder darle la enhorabuena.

\- Y espera, que todavía no has visto lo mejor – le dijo antes de hacerle un gesto a Yamato para que se acercara también-. Mira quién estrena también hoy ropa.

\- ¡Ay! – dio un ligero saltito al ver a la pequeña por fin-. ¡Le has puesto al final el vestido que yo le hice! ¡Pero mira qué guapa está!

\- Y eso que se supone que la que tendría que estar recibiendo esos comentarios debería de ser la novia – el rubio empezó a reírse-. Luego le digo a Aiko que te firme un autógrafo, no te preocupes… - acabó por quedarse mirando hacia la pareja-. Enhorabuena. De verdad…

\- Gracias – contestó Andrew quedándose mirando para ellos tres-. Al menos yo creo que hemos sobrevivido los dos a la ceremonia.

\- No lo sé, yo tenía mis dudas de que fuera a salir vivo el novio de la ceremonia – se volvió a reír la pelirroja.

\- Oye, que te dedicaras a conspirar en contra mía no te da derecho a meterte ahora conmigo.

\- Yo puedo decir que estoy de parte de ella. Si mal no recuerdo tú también estabas metido en la conspiración cuando era yo la víctima, de manera que ahora te tocaba aguantarte – se quedó mirando hacia el novio-. Te has quedado sin argumentos de protesta…

Acabó por empezar a reírse dándose cuenta de que realmente no podía decir nada. Acabó por pasar un brazo en torno a la cintura de Haru, quien estaba todavía entretenida con Aiko y el vestido que ella le había hecho.

\- Que sepáis que luego os la quiero robar para las fotos. Está demasiado guapa para no hacerle unas cuantas solo a ella…

\- Toda tuya – empezó a reírse Sora.

Yamato se había quedado sentado en la mesa, distraído, pensando en las conclusiones a las que había llegado mientras que había estado vistiendo a su hija. Estaba completamente seguro ahora mismo de que realmente era lo que había estado pasando aquellos últimos días. No sabía muy bien como sentirse al respecto, porque, realmente, le había dolido todo aquello, pero sabiendo que era algo que ella no podía controlar… Le daba pena por ella también y el sentimiento de culpa que debía de estar arrastrando por algo que estaba totalmente a sus propias capacidades.

Chasqueó la lengua antes de volver a la realidad y encontrarse con la mirada de su suegra encima. Carraspeó ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué tal está tu padre? – habló finalmente.

\- Mucho mejor, gracias – asintió-. Hablé con él por la mañana para mandarle una foto de Aiko ya reparada para la boda. Supongo que estará protestando por no haberla podido ver en persona y dándole la lata a todo el mundo que entre en la habitación.

\- Entonces seguro que le dan el alta pronto – sonrió.

\- Es verdad – metiéndose en la conversación, Haruhiko se centró-. ¿Había dicho algo Sora de que igual le daban el alta el lunes?

\- Esperemos que sí. Si todo va bien deberían de dejarlo irse a casa y luego que se quede allí unos días descansando.

\- Si ya tienen intenciones de mandarlo a casa eso es muy bueno. No ha quedado todo en más que un susto – asintió el profesor.

\- Susto el que le vamos a dar cuando esté ya en casa por cabezota… - protestó viendo como Sora finalmente volvía con ellos llevando a la niña en brazos, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que llegó a la mesa.

Le dejó a la pequeña en brazos a su abuelo al ver que alargaba los brazos hacia ella para cogerla, sonriéndole y dejándole a su nieta antes de tomar asiento.

\- Creo que le llama todo demasiado la atención. No quería comer… Pero es su hora y no se podía saltar la comida – dijo sentándose con cuidado del vestido.

\- No pasa nada, cuando han venido a preguntar qué preferías de postre ya le hemos dicho que trajeran uno de cada y fin del problema – le contestó el rubio riéndose por lo bajo.

Giró la vista hacia él, entretenida por su respuesta. No iba a decir que tuviera alguna protesta por ello, siempre tenía hueco para el postre. Sin embargo, le llamaba demasiado la atención el cambio de comportamiento de él. Sin duda alguna, se le notaba de mucho mejor humor y eso era bueno. Después de los días que habían pasado ya era hora de poder notarlo más relajado.

Desde que la pequeña se les había empezado a reír sí que había podido notar cómo estaba más calmado, pero seguían teniendo ese aire extraño entre ellos provocado por completo por ella y no se había vuelto a atrever a sacar el tema. La boda de Haru había estado demasiado encima y había preferido llegar a ella con las cosas como estaban por miedo a poder empeorarlas algo más.

El gesto de él en la ceremonia ya la había hecho extrañarse, no queriendo pensar mucho en ello y simplemente aprovechándose de esa cercanía, pero hasta ahí habían quedado las cosas. Las fotografías, felicitaciones y el comienzo de la cena habían distraído por completo a la pelirroja y ahora estaba más entretenida en el trozo de tarta con helado que le acababan de dejar delante.

Yamato no pudo más que reírse por lo bajo al ver la cara que había puesto ella con el postre, relajándose algo más en la silla, quedándose tranquilo al ver a la pequeña con sus abuelos. Desvió entonces la vista hacia la pelirroja, aprovechando el tenerla sentada a su lado para estudiar el vestido que llevaba más de cerca.

\- Así que… ¿Aiko no quería comer? – reclamó así su atención.

\- No, no debía de estar muy de acuerdo por no tener el mismo menú que nosotros…

\- ¿Se lo has dado tú o le has traído biberón?

\- ¿Con este vestido? – arqueó ambas cejas-. ¿Tú qué crees?

\- No lo sé – intentó poner gesto técnico aprovechando ese momento para estudiarla mejor, acabando por sonreír de su forma tan característica, terminando por acercarse para hablarle confidencialmente-. Me parece que mucho esfuerzo no iba a necesitar la niña para conseguir lo que quería… - dejó que viera que se estaba riendo por temor a que pudiera malinterpretar su comentario.

Poniéndose roja de forma automáticamente, no tardó en girarse hacia él, todavía con la cuchara entre los labios viendo como se estaba riendo. Se tomó su tiempo antes de terminar de tragar el trozo que tenía y posar el objeto.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir tú al respecto?

\- Bastantes cosas, pero no creo que estemos en el mejor lugar para ello – aprovechó que no necesitaba levantar demasiado la voz para que pudiera escucharlo-. Si no quería comer a lo mejor era porque te has traído el biberón que no es…

Confusa, se quedó observándolo, esperando así que terminara de explicarse, aprovechando para coger otro trozo del postre.

\- Aquí la señorita Ishida se puso exquisita con el tonto de su padre que no estaba puesto al día de qué biberones prefiere… No veas qué manera de llorar. Yo ya estaba pensando en llamarte para pedirte ayuda, pero no queria hacerlo porque sabía que eras capaz de volver desde Kioto y te merecías unos días de descanso – se volvió a apoyar del todo en el respaldo de la silla-. Menos mal que Gabumon se despertó y vino a llamarme inútil y darme el que era.

\- ¿En serio? – divertida, se quedó mirando hacia él-. ¿Se ha estado riendo de ti?

\- Básicamente… Ya me dirás tú cómo un bebé de poco más de tres meses es capaz de darse cuenta de qué biberón le doy y cual no… Con el drama que tenía yo ya montado con hacerlo cómo me habías dicho…

La risa de la pelirroja acabó por escucharse abiertamente. Llevaba días sin escuchar ese sonido y, sin duda, agradecía haber escogido aquel momento para confesar los apuros que había pasado en casa con Aiko. Dejándose reírse tranquilamente a su aire, esperó unos segundos antes de volver a acercarse.

\- Así que la próxima vez, por favor, déjame una notita en el biberón correcto, porque de verdad que no al quiero tener llorando otra vez a voz en grito.

\- Tranquilo, la próxima vez te dejo un libro de instrucciones completo – entretenida, se quedó observándolo.

\- Por favor, y con instrucciones para tontos – dicho aquello, mantuvo la vista fija en ella unos segundos más antes de dejarla volver a centrarse en el postre.

\- No entra en mis planes fugarme a ninguna parte estos días – le comentó.

Sonrió a modo de respuesta, acabando por lanzar una discreta mirada hacia sus suegros, viendo que estaba completamente distraídos con la pequeña. Aprovechó ese momento para hacer algo que llevaba queriendo hacer gran parte de la noche, dejando así su mano posada sobre la pierna que dejaba al descubierto la falda. Amplió aún más su sonrisa al notar como el rubor se hacía más intenso en las mejillas de ella. Cualquiera que los viera en ese momento podría dudar que habían sido padres de una niña…

La pareja de recién casados estaba terminando su primer baile, habiéndole sacado una sonrisa a Sora mientras que los observaba. Parte por ellos, parte por lo recuerdos que aquello traía a su cabeza. Con lo que no contaba era con ver a Yamato levantarse de su lado para hacerse hacia donde sus padres estaban todavía con Aiko.

\- ¿Dónde…? – lo siguió con la mirada, confusa.

\- Creo que me he ganado que la chica más guapa de la fiesta me conceda el primer baile de la noche – murmuró antes de acercarse su suegro para recuperar de los brazos de él a Aiko.

Atenta a los movimientos de él pudo ver que aprovechaba que la gente se acercaba por fin a la zona de baile quedándose así inaugurada por los novios, llevándose con él a Aiko. No pudo más que dejar ir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver las intenciones de él, atendiendo a cómo habia cogido bien a la pequeña contra él y estaba bailando con ella.

Sin poder hacer nada más que mirar hacia ellos dos fijamente, pareció que todos sus problemas y comederos de cabeza de aquella semana habían desaparecido por completo al ver a Yamato con la pequeña de ambos.

\- Vaya carita que se te ha quedado, hija… Ya era hora – le dijo su madre devolviéndola a la realidad- que llevas toda la semana muy tristona…

\- Ya lo sé – comentó, sin mirar hacia ella, solo completamente centrada.

\- Tomaré eso como que las cosas están mejor – posó la mano en su brazo en un gesto cariñoso.

No tuvo tiempo de mucho más, dándose cuenta de que su marido parecía haber decidido que también era buen momento para ponerse en pie e invitar a su acompañante a bailar con él. Sora sonrió de nuevo al ver irse a sus padres, olvidándose de ellos sin poder evitarlo, buscando otra vez con la mirada a su pequeña en brazos de su padre.

De golpe, volvió a sentirse culpable de nuevo por lo que le había dicho días antes que lo había hecho sentirse dolido. ¿Cómo podía haberse atrevido tan siquiera a tener esa idea? Con la escena que tenía delante de ella sobraban explicaciones de cualquier tipo.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** mira, mejor no te cuento el nivel de zombie que tengo encima porque me pegas. La cosa es que acabo de terminar de preparar unas cosas para mañana porque no había tenido tiempo hasta esta hora... Prometo que el domingo pienso ser una setita, de verdad que sí y solo salir de casa por motivos de ocio... Si eso, que todavía me tienta el meterme en la cama y no salir en dos semanas.

Y... ¿qué tal vamos? ¿Sobrevivimos a la última acción de nuestro rubio favorito? Porque todos sabemos que él tiene mucho peligro él solo pero si de repente coge y se pone a hacer el adorable con la nenita, pues posiblemente alguien tenga que ir a ver si Sora sigue viva o si se ha muerto del ataque en la silla ella sola. Al menos ya tenemos oficialmente a los Srs Evans... Por fin, que muchos ataques de nervios les ha costado a esos dos llegar a semejante punto en sus vidas.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**IreneFl:** creo que se han cambiado las tornas y a la que se le cae la baba ahora es a cierta señorita pelirroja porque esta viendo a ese rubio borde, serio, insensible y rancio... JA haciendo el adorable con Aiko. Si acaba por coordinar de nuevo sus neuronas a ver cómo es capaz de sobrevivir a semejante escena y no quedarse simplemente con cara de merluza mirando para ellos dos.

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** mejor no te lo cuento... Peero bueno, es que se me ha juntado todo en el mes infernal. Tengo agobio en el trabajo, fuera del trabajo... Mayo siempre es un mes precioso. Al menos, debería de empezar a relajarse la cosa de ahora en adelante, al menos en temas no laborales... Con lo demás, pues hasta que pase la barrera de la sele me parece a mí que no me va a quedar otra que llorar en el rinconcito.

Han sobrevivido y ya son el Sr y la Sra Evans, venga. Que lo mismo vuelan puñales en todas las direcciones de repente por el ataque que ha recibido el pobre Andrew en forma de vestido de novia por parte de Sora, pero ya se entretendrá luego en darle las gracias mentalmente jajajaja Y sí, la hermana de él me encanta jajajaja Las versiones no pedorras de Mimi o en dosis pequeñas siempre vienen bien.

¿Quién? ¿De piedra quién? ¿El que se ha puesto a bailar con su chiquitina? Seguro que se le puede denunciar por intento de asesinato premeditado por semejante escena. A ver si ahora la pobrecilla pelirroja consigue activa de nuevo sus neuronas normalmente, porque de verdad que se esfuerza en conseguir que se le frían todas. Y normal, imagínate la escena y luego a ver si eres capaz de tener algún pensamiento en claro (más allá de llevártelo a un rincón más apartadito, claro jajajajaaja)

Aaaains vecina, me he metido en la cama ya al menos. Ayer, entre cosillas que tenía por ahí dando por el saco, la ceniza por todas partes y el pestazo - que aún dura - a quemado acabé durmiendo menos de tres horas. Y lo peor es que no tengo ni sueño jajaja Aaaaaaaains y el sábado trabajo jajajajajaja Ya, ya pasó. Mucho ánimo que no te queda nada ya para acabar con la condena.

¡Un bico enorme!


	59. Volver a la fiesta

Yamato se había alejado al baño unos minutos y a la vuelta se había quedado observando desde la distancia a Sora. A pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo no había llegado a ver el vestido que tenía pensado llevar aquella noche hasta que se le había acercado al comienzo de la ceremonia.

Tal y como habían estado las cosas aquella semana no estaba seguro de si había sido intencionado o simplemente no había pensado en ello. La cuestión era que a pesar de que la pelirroja estuviera en aquellos momentos simplemente sentada con Aiko en brazos, totalmente ajena estar siendo observaba, no eran pensamientos relacionados con la niña lo que estaba pasando por a cabeza de él.

Permaneció observándola unos segundos más antes de coger aire, soltándolo poco a poco y despegarse de dónde estaba apoyado, yendo directamente hacia ella, quedándose delante de Sora hasta que levantó la vista hacia él.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó, confusa.

\- No, ¿por qué iba a pasar algo? – alargó las manos para coger al bebé de los brazos de su madre y acercarse hasta su abuela para dejarla con ella-. ¿Te importa?

\- Fuera los dos de mi vista – fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Toshiko quien había estado vigilando a la pareja desde hacía rato ya.

Sonriéndole a modo de agradecimiento se giró de nuevo hacia Sora, encontrándosela con la misma cara de no entender nada hasta que se colocó delante de ella buscando coger su mano y darle un ligero tirón para que se pusiera en pie.

\- ¿Yamato?

\- Estamos en una fiesta, ¿no? – le dijo -. ¿Quieres bailar?

Mirándolo interrogante unos segundos más, con su última pregunta al pelirroja no pudo más que dejar escapar una sonrisa a modo de respuesta caminando a la vez que él cuando echó a andar entre la gente para llegar hacia la pista.

Hacía mucho que no habían tenido oportunidad de bailar juntos, posiblemente desde que habían estado en Grecia y aunque no era la materia en la que mejor se desenvolvía él, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad. No dijo ni media palabra más incluso cuando posó la mano en la cintura de su esposa acercándosela a él.

Se mantuvo en silencio durante un tiempo, observándola de reojo hasta que tras sonreír de medio lado apretó más el agarre en su espalda para pegársela del todo, inclinando hacia la cabeza hacia ella para poder hablarle sin necesidad de alzar la voz.

\- ¿Te parece normal no haberme avisado de lo que me iba a encontrar esta noche?

No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ante la cercanía entre ambos. Habían sido tiempos complicados y aunque fuera estúpido no podía evitarlo al tenerlo tan cerca, especialmente en el momento en el que sintió como recortaba más la distancia entre ambos y pegaba su cuerpo al de ella.

\- Pues… fue una compra de última hora – dijo finalmente-. Según parece la novia tiene derecho a elegir lo que me pongo o me dejo de poner…

\- Si lo sé de antes igual me hubiera empeñado en que tener algún detalle más personal con ella, fíjate tú.

El comentario de él consiguió que la pelirroja se echara a reír, relajándose por fin. Volvió a bajar la cabeza, apoyándola así en el hombro de él, cerrando los ojos mientras tanto, ampliando su sonrisa finalmente al sentir como movía ligeramente sus dedos sobre la tela de su cintura.

\- Estás preciosa – le murmuró antes de volver a alzar la cabeza continuando con lo que estaban haciendo.

La pelirroja guardó silencio nuevamente, ampliando su sonrisa todavía más. En situaciones como aquella era cuando se convencía de que todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza no eran más que estupideces, que lo único que les pasaba era que les estaba costando adaptarse a su nueva rutina y todo lo demás habían sido sus propias inseguridades. Llevó la mano que tenía apoyada en el otro hombro de él hacia su cuello, comenzando a jugar con su cabello sin buscar despeinarlo, lentamente. Como respuesta a sus movimientos, apretó más a Sora contra él, aprovechando para coger aire y soltarlo con suavidad, disfrutando de aquel gesto.

Sin ser demasiado conscientes del tiempo que había pasado, fue Sora la primera que acabó por levantar la cabeza hacia él, observándolo antes de reclamar su atención dejando de jugar con su cabello para hacer algo de presión e indicarle que inclinara la cabeza pudiendo así reclamar un beso.

Un beso que en cuanto lo recibió consiguió que se le erizase la piel por completo, prácticamente igual que aquella primera vez años atrás cuando quien se estaba casando era el mejor amigo de ambos y ella había dado el paso definitivo. Sin importarle que hubiera gente a su alrededor mantuvieron el beso hasta que la ausencia de aire provocó que se separasen.

Se quedó observándolo unos segundos, soltándose de él cuando se dio cuenta de que volvía a inclinarse, pudiendo así posar sus dedos en los labios de Yamato y frenarlo.

\- Ven conmigo – le dijo por lo bajo antes de separarse del todo de él, solo dejando su mano agarrando la de él.

Sorprendido porque ella lo hubiera detenido, no pudo más que sonreír ligeramente cuando la escuchó hablar saliendo tras ella de entre la gente olvidándose de todo lo demás. La única persona que podría importarle en aquellos momentos aparte de la pelirroja con la que estaba era su hija y no podía estar en mejores manos.

* * *

\- ¡Ay! – protestó Andrew al sentir como la mano de Haru se había cerrado sobre su brazo y empezaba a agitarlo-. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Se han ido!

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- ¡Aah! – soltándolo finalmente dio unas rápidas palmadas para solo segundos más tarde quedarse mirando hacia él, todavía con cara de confusión-. Bah, ¡da igual!

Volvió a cogerlo del brazo para ser ella quien lo arrastrase de nuevo entre la gente que bailaba.

* * *

Sora tiró de él hasta que consiguieron perderse del gentío, sin darse cuenta, repitiendo las acciones que había hecho tiempo atrás, cuando lo único que necesitaban era terminar de aclarar las cosas entre ellos antes de dar el paso. Abrió la boca para decir algo, no pudiendo llegar a hacerlo al ser Yamato quien ahora la atrajera hacia él, quedándose apoyado en la pared mientras que la rodeaba con sus brazos besándola.

\- Dime una cosa – le murmuró por lo bajo cuando se separó de ella mínimamente-. Y quiero que seas totalmente sincera…

\- ¿Qué? – levantó la cabeza hacia él, posando sus manos lentamente en sus brazos para acabar entrelazándolas tras su cuello.

\- ¿Cómo… narices se te pudo pasar por la cabeza que te estaba esquivando? – toda la seriedad que hubiera podido aparentar se esfumó cuando se le escapó una risa.

\- Pues… ¿y por qué no? – se encogió de hombros, notando como se le subían rápidamente los colores-. Reconócelo, estabas en todo tu derecho de estar hasta las narices…

\- No lo suficiente como para que me compensara lo que me podía perder – paseó sus manos por la figura de ella, subiendo una hasta su cuello para terminar por volver a atraerla hacia él.

Tardó tan solos unos segundos en seguirle, desterrando cualquier tipo de pensamientos que no fueran ellos dos en aquel momento de su mente, hizo algo de presión, terminado por conseguir que él se quedará más pegado a la pared pudiendo así apoyarse más en él para continuar con el beso. Sentir como sonreía sin apartarse de ella y que aprovecha para apretarla con más fuerza con sus manos la hizo terminar de dejarse llevar.

Cuando se separó de ella para recuperar el aliento no lo hizo demasiado, empezando a dejar suaves besos por el cuello de la pelirroja sintiendo como dejaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso. Continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, volviendo a mover las manos por su figura, perdiendo algo de altura desde la cintura, acariciándola en el proceso. Notó como ella alejaba su cabeza para hacer que volviera a mirarla justo antes de estirarse para ser ella quien lo besara ahora.

Volviendo a centrar sus manos en su cintura para agarrarla con fuerza siguió el beso de su esposa solo para acabar girándose y dejarla ahora a ella contra la pared, aprovechándose así de la situación. Retiró sus manos de dónde las tenía, comenzando a acariciarla por encima de la tela del vestido, dejando que una de ellas vagara por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar la abertura del vestido pudiendo así rozar su piel.

Pudo sentir perfectamente el escalofrío que recorrió a la pelirroja ante su gesto y volvió llevar la mano a su sitio, notando automáticamente como se separaba del beso para mirarlo con una ligera desaprobación en el gesto que le hizo. Sonrió de medio lado antes de inclinarse nuevamente para poder alcanzar sus labios. No lo consiguió al girar ella su cabeza, esquivándolo y buscando su cuello ahora, teniendo cuidado con el cuello de la camisa, haciendo una ligera mueca ante el poco recorrido que le permitía aquella prenda, pero no era el lugar para poder hacer nada contra ella.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola apoyada en la pared mientras que sus dedos jugaban con la corbata, dejando la vista fija en ellos hasta que buscó la mirada de su marido. Clavando sus ojos canela en los azules de él, buscando decirle así lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza.

\- ¿Y la niña? – preguntó él al cabo de unos segundos.

\- Pues… mi madre se empeñó en que metiera cosas de más… Yo pensaba que su idea era que nosotros nos quedásemos hasta más tarde en la fiesta y así ellos llevarse a Aiko hasta mañana… Pero creo que mi madre empieza a tenernos más calados de lo que parece.

\- ¿Tú crees que es buen momento para decirme que Toshiko estaba conspirando para que nos quitásemos de su vista para esto?

Echándose a reír se revolvió ligeramente al sentir como pinchaba con sus dedos sus costados a sabiendas de que se estaba riendo más bien de él que de sus palabras. Sora volvió a quedarse mirando hacia él, notando como su propia forma de actuar parecía haberse transformado por completo.

Aquella vez se estaba comportando de una forma más tranquila porque su cabeza no se había parado a pensar en nada más que no fueran ellos dos. En otras ocasiones sí que se había dejado llevar por miedos idiotas como que realmente hubiera estado más delgada o que la marca de la operación… Luego la presión de que saliera todo bien había llegado a bloquearla haciendo que las cosas solo fueran a peor. En aquel momento se estaba dando cuenta de nuevo de lo sumamente idiota que había sido, especialmente aquellos últimos días desde que había vuelto de Kioto.

Muy idiota.

Cerró los ojos automáticamente al sentir la mano de él acariciando su mejilla y empezar a bajar por su cuello lentamente, tomándose su tiempo hasta alcanzar el hueso de la clavícula, dibujándolo con él. Sonrió al ver la expresión de ella mientras que continuaba con sus movimientos. Bajó ligeramente su mano, sin apartar la vista de ella, fijándose en cómo se mordía el labio, solamente para volver a llevarla hacia su nuca y sujetarla así para besarla.

\- ¿Quieres volver a la fiesta? – preguntó cuando se separó de ella, dejando su frente apoyada sobre la de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

\- Pues que no creo que precisamente a los anfitriones les vaya a parecer mal que nos perdamos cómo tira el ramo la novia… A no se que siga en pie lo de buscarte a alguien más entretenido que yo, claro.

\- Es verdad, no me acordaba… Puedes esperarme aquí y luego si eso vuelvo… - abrió los ojos finalmente, enfocándolo, aprovechándose de esa cercanía.

Dudó. Acababa de darse cuenta de que no se podían ir tan fácilmente, que en la fiesta quedaban aún sus padres, la niña y los digimon. No podían desaparecer sin más y no dar señales, no con Aiko allí. Aunque algo le decía que posiblemente Toshiko supiera exactamente el motivo de la desaparición de ambos… No quería cargarles a la pequeña así de forma tan evidente.

\- Aiko – dijo ella finalmente en apenas un susurro.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** llevo un rato autoconvenciéndome para ser persona y subiros el capi jajajaja Pero sabía qué capi os tocaba y, claro, tenía que sacarlo a paseo. No podía dejarlo esperando... Jajajaja Además, mañana va a ser mi primer día libre de verdad en mucho tiempo, seguro que me acabaré quejando de que me aburro porque OMG demasiadas horas libres.

Parece que los señores tortuga han decidido hacer honor a su nombre - provocando que el pobre Andrew se lleve un par de sacudidas en el brazo -. Que ya les iba tocando ponerse de forma más seria mimosos el uno con el otro, que lo necesitaban ya tanto como el respirar y, a su vez, tocar temas delicados entre ambos con los ánimos más calmados.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Beyond an Epic Night:** pero bueno jajajaaja menuda crónica que me has dejado jajaja. Ya sabes mi secreto, os llevo demasiada ventaja y tengo muchos capis escritos como para poder seguir subiéndoos las cosas con regularidad. Como ya sé que estos meses son el horror y el infierno, pues me lo dejé todo preparado para poder hacerlo. Ahora solo convivo con el mono porque aunque, hoy por ejemplo, tengo tiempo, pues soy un zombie jajajaja Así que tú tranquila que seguro que no te me desfasas demasiado.

Aiko ha salido lista, claro que sí. Eso o se huele las malas caras de sus padres y se ríe de ellos. Lo que pasa es que ellos dos lo interpretan como que la niña es adorable y ya se les ríe cuando en realidad se está carcajeando de ellos. El fb, sí, evidentemente, ha sido queriendo. El paralelismo que puede verse entre padre e hijo en esas situaciones ha sido totalmente intencionado... Y ya sabía lo que te iba a gustar, y no solo por ver aparecer por ahí un rubió cascarrabias bebé jajajaja

Parece que ya se han aclarado las cosas, al menos en sus cabezas, ¿no? Lo de estos dos son las bodas, que ya sabemos que les gusta perderse del resto del mundo para ponerse mimosos, solo que, en esta ocasión, casi que lo necesitaban más que la primera...

¡Un besazo!

**Guest Vecina:** pufff... No, por aquí no nos llegó a cazar el fuego, lo que nos llegó fue la nube de cenizas, humo y basura... Y yo, la verdad, que casi que llegué del trabajo con los pelos de punta porque me pilló en la autopista cerca y no se veía del humo. Un mal royete que daba gusto, pero bueno, nada más que eso.

¿Decías algo de algodón de azúcar? Porque parece que estos dos han arrancado de nuevo la temporada de subidones de azúcar y... de otras cosas que ya los conocemos y todos sabemos que de no tener la niña no demasiado lejos se les habría olvidado dónde estaban. Que se les da muy bien pasarse el tema de espacios abiertos por cierto sitio jajajaja

Y sí, totalmente de acuerdo, eso era algo peligroso. Yamato con un bebé clavadito a él haciendo el adorable por ahí probablemente ha provocado que a unas cuantas - y cuanto si hace falta - se les haya ido junto con el famoso vestido verde de Grecia la ropa interior jajajajajaja Que sepas que me hizo mucha gracia leerlo jajajajajaja Estaba por la calle y acabé pareciendo retrasada JAJAJAJA Aunque, que conste en acta, yo sigo bufándoles a los bebés, vengan en brazos de quien vengan, que hoy me ha pasado dos o tres veces mientras comía en un restaurante jajaja

Bueno vecina, venga, ánimos para ti también, que esta vez sí que sí no te queda nada. Yo me huelo otro par de semanas horrendas en el horizonte, sin contar a los de sele... pero mira, ahora mismo os escribo desde la cama y prefiero no pensar en ello. Un bico muy grande... prepara a las tartarugas, tú hazme caso.

¡Un bico!

**Natesgo:** te lo dije jajajaja Te dije que cuando te fueras posiblemente fuera cuando la liara... Y eso mismo hice jajajaja Si es que no me podéis dejar sin vigilancia, ya lo sabes. He tenido para todos... Y al menos ahora no puedo decir que haya sido culpa del estrés, porque estos capis llevan escritos desde hace bastante tiempo, que sino lo mismo estaba alguien más en el hospital y la parejita tirándose de los pelos.

Pero bueno, también parece que la cosa está tomando su rumbo más habitual con ellos dos. Como siempre, parece que el cúmulo de cosas los ha llevado a un punto y que la cosa parece estar a punto ya de salir o por un lado o por el otro. Habrá que verlo ya en el siguiente capítulo...

¡Un beso!


	60. Alarma de incendios

Toshiko se estaba riendo mientras que su marido se sentaba a su lado, observando curioso a su esposa sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba.

\- Vamos a tener compañía hoy – le dijo girando la cabeza hacia Haruhiko unos segundos.

\- ¿Compañía?

\- Sí, creo que ya es hora que esos dos se tomen una noche libre…

\- ¿Te ha dicho Sora que nos quedemos con Aiko hoy? – arqueando una ceja ante la noticia buscó a su hija con la mirada encontrándola no demasiado lejos de dónde ellos estaban con Yamato y la niña.

\- No, pero como tengo ojos en la cara he visto cómo estaban esos dos y la convencí para que preparase cosas de más para la pequeña… Les hacía falta estar solos de una vez, Haruhiko.

\- Hmmm… no quiero más detalles de eso. Pero me parece bien la idea de secuestrarles a la niña – sonrió-. ¿Voy yo a cogerla? Seguro que consigo que Yamato se quede más blanco de lo que ya es…

La mujer empezó a reírse, fijándose en que finalmente Sora se acercaba de nuevo hacia ellos con la niña con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué tal la fiesta? – preguntó el profesor mirando hacia ella.

\- Muy bien – asintió a sus propia palabras.

\- Sí. Parece que os lo estáis pasando bien – comentó con el aire más inocente que pudo, quedándose mirando hacia ella.

\- Nosotros ya nos vamos – dijo Toshiko colocándose al lado de su marido-. Y Aiko se viene con nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo que…? – confusa se quedó mirando hacia su madre-. ¿Por qué?

\- Hija… si te tengo que dar explicaciones es que eres menos lista de lo que yo creo. Haz el favor de disfrutar de la noche y de la fiesta que llevas unos meses malos… La niña se viene con nosotros, has preparado cosas más que de sobra para que no te necesite hasta mañana tranquilamente.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros. Fin de la discusión, ¿queda claro? Nosotros tres nos vamos con los digimon y vosotros dos aprovecháis de una vez que ya os va tocando.

\- Hazle caso a tu madre, hija – le dijo Haruhiko acercándose hacia ella para coger a Aiko.

Posando a la pequeña en brazos de su abuelo, aprovechó para despedirse de su madre también con un beso en la mejilla, aún confusa, también antes de inclinarse hacia Aiko.

\- Si llora dejadla echada sobre Gabumon ya veréis como se le pasa en segundos… - miró hacia ella distraída unos segundos y luego levantó la vista hacia su padre lo justo para verlo despedirse con la mano libre y la mejor de sus sonrisas irónicas de Yamato a modo de despedida-. ¡Papá!

\- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo decirle adiós a mi yerno? Venga, fuera…

Negando con la cabeza giró sobre sus propios pasos finalmente prefiriendo ignorar a sus padres quienes parecían más que encantados con la idea de perderlos de vista y poder aprovechar lo que quedaba de fin de semana con Aiko.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el rubio cuando llegó a su lado.

\- Que se van y se llevan a la niña con ellos…

\- ¿Se llevan a…? – miró hacia sus suegros sin entender gran cosa.

\- Creo que somos más evidentes de lo que pesamos… Pero ellos se van y… Yo creo que nosotros podríamos hacer lo mismo. No creo que nos vaya a echar nadie de menos – sonrió ligeramente.

\- No, yo tampoco lo creo – sonrió a juego con ella, haciéndole un gesto para perderse entre el resto de la gente por fin.

Yamato caminó al lado de Sora sin mediar palabra, caminando hacia el ascensor. Sora tenía con ella la llave de la habitación, ya que había llegado antes que él para poder ayudar a Haru a cambiarse. Era otro de los motivos por los que habían tenido que volver a la fiesta.

Ahora simplemente intentaba mantener la calma. Necesitaba que aquella vez todo saliera perfectamente o sino iba a terminar volviéndose loco. Llevaba demasiado tiempo echando de menos a la pelirroja en muchos aspectos. Había notado como se había ido recuperando poco a poco y ahora parecía que solo les quedaba ser capaces de superar la última barrera.

Tocó el botón de la planta en la que tenían la habitación esperando que finalmente la puerta del ascensor para mirarla de forma más directa. No dijo nada, simplemente alargó las manos y la giró de tal manera que quedó atrapada entre él y la pared.

Al contrario que cuando habían estado fuera de la fiesta, no tuvo tanta delicadeza a la hora de comportarse, llevando el beso a mayores directamente desde el principio, separándose solo de ella cuando la ausencia de aire fue más que notoria, haciéndolo mordiendo su labio con suavidad.

No la dejó reaccionar o responder a sus acciones, volviendo a buscar besarla con intensidad. No pensaba dejar que aquella vez nada pudiera meterse entre ellos y, tenía que reconocer que le estaban entrando las prisas. Había pasado demasiado tiempo esperando y necesitaba urgentemente poner solución al problema.

Las manos de Yamato se posaron rápidamente en el cuerpo de Sora, sin tantas delicadezas, recorriendo su figura con firmeza bajando hacia su cadera.

\- ¡Yamato! – entre risas, protestó cuando sentía que la levantaba lo justo para poder apoyarla en la barandilla del espejo del ascensor.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Molesto? – entretenido por su queja, sonrió antes de dejar un beso en su cuello.

Riéndose por su pregunta, estiró las manos para darle un tirón de la chaqueta y poder pegárselo de nuevo alcanzando así sus labios. Volvió a mover las manos por su cuerpo, viajado por el vestido de ella hasta colarse por dentro de la falda del mismo. Clavó la mirada en ella mientras que subía por sus piernas, acariciándolas hasta llegar a la altura de su cadera buscando así su ropa interior tirando suavemente de ella. Al alzar ella la cadera, tras adivinar sus intenciones, para permitirle quitársela la deslizó de forma lenta y tentadora hasta poder sacarla por los tobillos.

\- Esto ya veremos si te lo devuelvo… - manteniendo la misma sonrisa de antes guardó la prenda en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- ¿Vas a poner condiciones para que pueda recuperarlo? – enrojeciendo por la situación, sin poder evitarlo, aprovechó para alejárselo lo justo para colar una mano entre ambos empezando a tantearlo por encima de la ropa con suaves caricias.

Dejándola hacer, apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la chica, cerrando los ojos al sentirla empezar a jugar con la hebilla del cinturón siguiendo por el cierre del pantalón continuando con sus caricias.

El sonido del ascensor indicando que habían llegado a su destino hizo que se separasen, solo para sonreírse de forma cómplice y salir con paso rápido, aprovechando el camino Sora para buscar la llave para tenerla lista ya. Al igual que él, tenía demasiada prisa por poder terminar bien las cosas de una vez por todas.

Sin poder evitar que le temblase la mano por el nerviosismo, acercó la tarjeta hacia la puerta para poder abrirla finalmente, necesitando un segundo intento al no ser capaz de acertar en un principio. Escuchó la suave risa de él, girándose lo justo para verlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta atento a sus movimientos. Cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose reclamó la atención de ambos fue la pelirroja la primera en entrar.

La sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro cuando escuchó cómo Yamato cerraba tras él, necesitando tan solo unos segundos para sentir sus manos en su cintura para girarla y pegarla a él sin tan siquiera molestarse en encender las luces. Una mano se quedó en su espalda y la otra subió hasta su cuello, dejándola así sujeta mientras que la hacía retroceder para llegar hasta la cama. Intentó bajar la cremallera del vestido como pudo, sin conseguirlo demasiado, pensando que ya tendría tiempo más tarde.

La sintió revolverse, sin querer romper el beso, buscando con sus manos quitarle la chaqueta, con rapidez, empezando poco a después a pelearse con la corbata del traje que se había puesto en aquella ocasión, sin ser capaz de atinar a hacerlo debido a los nervios y a las prisas. Se separó ligeramente de ella cuando la falta de aire no le dejó más remedio, retirando sus manos de donde las había tenido para darle un ligero empujón y que cayera finalmente en la cama.

No perdió tiempo, quedándose apoyada sobre sus propios codos a la espera de que fuera junto a ella, dándose cuenta de que aprovechaba para librarse de la prenda con la que ella se había estado peleando antes, dejándola caer. Una vez que lo consiguió se acercó a ella, sin que le diera tiempo a hacer gran cosa, notando como se acababa sentando para quedar frente a él, yendo directa a librarse de los botones de la camisa sin conseguir hacerlo del todo al decidir que le corría más prisa bajar sus manos hacia el cierre del pantalón.

Le dejó espacio a Sora para que pudiera continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, aprovechando únicamente el momento para tirar de nuevo de la cremallera del vestido consiguiendo esa vez bajarla del todo. Apartó las manos para dejarla terminar de conseguir librarse de las molestas prendas, sin llegar a quitarlas porque eso implicaría perder tiempo, limitándose a dar un tirón de ellas hacia abajo.

Yamato llevó las manos al rostro de ella, sujetándola así unos segundos antes de besarla, descargando así en parte el ansia del momento mientras que poco a poco volvía a descender por su cuerpo sus manos, acariciándola hasta llegar a la falda del vestido, la cual apartó todo lo que la propia tela le permitió.

Se quedó mirándola así unos instantes, intentando centrarse y pensar con claridad. Recordaba perfectamente la situación en la que estaban y que tenían que tener cuidado con esos temas, que no podía dejarse llevarse sin más como hacía antes. Le hizo un gesto a la pelirroja ante su mirada interrogante, apartándose lo justo para poder alcanzar su chaqueta, buscando en su bolsillo la cartera. Semanas antes, cuando habían tenido aquella conversación, había tenido la que en aquellos momentos consideraba la mejor de las ideas de su vida, ya que no estaba demasiado seguro de ser capaz de echar el freno ahora.

Sacó finalmente lo que necesitaba de ella, viendo cómo el gesto de ella cambiaba, comprendiendo lo que pasaba y dejándole hacer sin prisas. Fue entonces cuando por fin volvió a hacer presión con su cuerpo sobre el de ella para que quedase tumbada, siendo solo consciente de que se había colocado en la posición correcta cuando sintió sus piernas enredarse con las suyas.

Separándose de sus labios, clavó su mirada en el rostro de su esposa. De todas las veces que lo habían intentado, solo la última vez había llegado a volver a reconocer el deseo en sus ojos, sabiendo entonces que todo iba perfectamente. No esperó más, ni siquiera dejándola intentar librarse de los últimos botones que quedaban sin soltar de su camisa, apartándola para quedarse entonces sujeto por uno de sus brazos, bajando el otro lo suficiente para acariciar la parte exterior de su pierna, hasta llegar a la altura de la cadera, momento en el que cambió de dirección hacia la cara interna, comprobando así que podía continuar, aprovechando el movimiento para acariciar de forma estudiada aquellas zonas más sensibles, escuchando como de los labios de ella salía un suspiro.

Sonrió antes de, finalmente, tomar posición, entrando en ella y quedándose quieto durante unos segundos, mientras que ambos cuerpos se adaptaban al contacto que durante tantos meses no habían podido llegar a sentir. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras tanto, solo volviendo a abrirlos cuando por fin comenzó a moverse.

Limitándose a establecer un ritmo y no dejarse llevar únicamente por las ganas acumuladas durante todos aquellos meses y, especialmente, comprobar que de verdad todo fuera bien, tardó en relajarse unos segundos hasta que escuchó el primer sonido salir de los labios de la pelirroja. Sonrió ligeramente inclinando así su cabeza para dejar pequeños besos por su cuello, dándose cuenta de que gracias al movimiento de ambos el vestido había comenzado por fin a moverse al haber bajado él la cremallera. Con cuidado, dejó su peso algo más apoyado sobre ella, lo justo para poder deslizar uno de los tirantes por el brazo de ella, quien al darse cuenta se revolvió lo justo para hacer lo mismo por el otro. No se molestó en llegar a sacar los brazos de él, aprovechando esos segundos así sí para dar un tirón librándose así de los botones que antes no había podido terminar de soltar.

Enredó sus manos en el cabello de él, atrayéndolo así hacia ella, disfrutando del contacto de ambos, indicándole así que podía pegarse todo lo que quisiera, que no le hacía daño. Había pasado el tiempo prudencial más que de sobra como para tener que preocuparse por la cicatriz. Teniéndolo cerca pudo alcanzar así sus labios, no aguantando demasiado al necesitar aire debido a la situación, cerrando los ojos y quedándose abrazada a él.

\- Yamato… - susurró su nombre a su oído, segundos antes de dejar la cabeza hacia atrás llevando las manos a sus costados y dejándolo tomar el control del todo.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo tan siquiera sin hacer vida normal y no quería que el cansancio en ella pudiera estropear el momento, por lo que simplemente dejó que fuera él quien continuara notando como poco a poco iba perdiendo el control sobre sus propias sensaciones, cerrando con fuerza sus manos sobre la piel de él por debajo de la camisa.

Él se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, sin llegar a sonreír de esa forma suya tan característica porque le faltaba el aliento, únicamente limitándose a observarla. Si bien era cierto que había muchos motivos por los que estaba completamente enamorado de Sora, aquel siempre había sido un factor importante entre ellos y lo había echado demasiado de menos. En general la había echado demasiado de menos en muchos aspectos, y esperaba que finalmente fueran capaces de llegar a ese punto consiguiera dejar de lado sus inseguridades y miedos sin sentido.

Dejó los ojos fijos en ella mientras que todavía pudo continuar hasta que no fue capaz, perdiendo entonces la sujeción de sus brazos y dejándose caer encima de ella con suavidad. No tardó en sentir como los dedos de ella comenzaban a jugar con su cabello mientras que todavia intentaba recuperar el aliento ella también.

Cuando pudo hacerlo se incorporó ligeramente, encontrándose con los ojos canela de Sora y la mejor de sus sonrisas acompañando el sonrojo provocado por la situación. Sonriéndole a su vez, reclamó un beso mucho más lento y relajado que todos los anteriores.

\- Qué raro… - acabó por murmurar Sora por lo bajo tras separarse.

\- ¿Raro? – confuso, se quedó mirando hacia ella.

\- Sí, raro… Con la mala suerte que tenemos últimamente solo faltaba que hubiera saltado la alarma de incendios – se echó a reír ante sus propias palabras.

\- Aprende a apagarse sola por la cuenta que le traía… - intentó utilizar su tono más gruñón, pero no lo consiguió, contagiándose de la risa de ella.

Se dejó caer hacia uno de los laterales, quitando así su peso de encima de Sora, dejando la vista fija en el techo unos segundos, intentando recuperar del todo el ritmo normal de su respiración sin llegar a conseguirlo antes sentir como la mano de ella se posaba en su torso, acariciándolo con suavidad.

\- Gracias por tenerme paciencia – le dijo por lo bajo haciendo que girase la cabeza hacia ella.

\- ¿Yo a ti? ¿Tenerte paciencia yo a ti? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Sí, tú a mí – sonrió, continuando trazando las formas del cuerpo de él con sus dedos.

Se quedó mirándola, pensativo. Sabía la respuesta que darle, pero también sabía lo que le iba a decir ella, de manera que prefirió simplemente limitarse a relajar de nuevo el gesto y observarla en silencio unos segundos.

\- Podemos decir que estamos en paz en el tema de tenerle paciencia el uno al otro.

Confusa, se quedó pensado en sus palabras antes de tener que acabar volviendo a reírse acabando por incorporarse ante la atenta mirada de Yamato quien parecía no entender bien lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó, sin intención de moverse de dónde estaba todavía.

\- ¿Yo? – divertida, se giró hacia él-. Todavía es pronto… Y yo hace cinco meses que como no fuera gracias a mi imaginación poco más podía hacer…

Terminó de quitarse el vestido, sin importarle que quedara tirado en el suelo, volviendo a acercarse a Yamato, siendo ella ahora la que buscó quedarse con la posición de ventaja, inclinándose únicamente para volver a darle un beso.

\- Tengo intención de aprovechar bien la noche si no te importa…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** oye, que la cosa no va de intentar ser más zombie que yo, que de verdad que no es una cosa bonita que copiar, que mañana es lunes y hay que sobrevivir a la semana. Yo no quiero ni pensar en ello todavía porque me voy a poner de malas pulgas que ni los vídeos de Husky bebés que he acabado viendo por buscar una cosa me van a servir.

Y... ¡puf! Por fin lo han conseguido. Los señores Ishida han conseguido POR FIN llevar las cosas a buen puerto y poder desquitarse. Se nota que han ido con prisas y con ganas contenidas, ya que sabemos que ellos dos no suelen ser de irse tan directos, pero está claro que tienen toda la excusa del mundo porque son muuuuuuuuuuuuchos meses y muuuuuuuuuuuuuchos intentos fallidos.

Toshiko, encantadora, como siempre, secuestrándoles a la nenita y llevándose al suegro de la oreja para que no dé la lata y no aterrorice él solo al yerno que en estos momentos se le necesita para otra cosa de la cual él no quiere saber nada de nada de la renada jajajajaja

¡Un besito de tortuguita enoooorme! Y abanícame a las tortugas que... cuando digo que los Ishida vuelven a estar en activo... Por algo será cofcofcof

**Guest Vecina:** sí, lo peor que me "pasó" fue que como ando con catarro y para encima vivo con sinusitis, pues ese día no fue el mejor del año más allá del susto por el humo y eso. Si es que yo no entiendo cómo la gente puede ser tan retrasada de ponerse a hacer trabajos con fuego/humo - dicen que fue un apicultos - en un día con alerta por posibles incendios. Tienen que hacerlo queriendo, es que no hay otra.

Y sí, no te digo yo que no me venga como secuela laboral, porque nunca me han entusiasmado, pero ahora mucho menos. Aunque quiero crees que de tener yo alguno de esos seres no sería tan... ser del mal como lo que veo a diario, que el principal problema son los padres y lo hiperconsentidos e ignorados que los tienen. Pero como ya nos tiramos de los pelos por semana en el trabajo por la estupidez parental, no te aburro con el royo vecina jajajaja Vamos a quedarnos en que si igual me viene ese rubio a buscar a su nena peque a la salida de clase igual sí que tengo que ir a buscar el abanico.

Y hablando de abanicos, je... Mira, del calor infernal nos estamos librando porque hace muchísimo viento, pero en cuanto para es que está para sacar al ropa de verano. Yo ayer que fui a comer fuera de casa y que me tuve que meter una buena caminata al mediodía para llegar a tiempo llegué asada cual pollo. A ver mañana que el camino al trabajo es cuesta arriba y cuando entro a las 4 es para morir.

Y... ¿quién ha dicho calor? ¿Quién ha hablado de madres observadoras? Ahí tenemos tanto lo uno como lo otro. Y así... como dato extra, estuve tentada de poner que de verdad les saltaba la alarma de indencios y luego, en medio del capítulo, poner que era broma jajajaja Pero le tengo aprecio a mi vida, así que ya sabes de dónde viene el comentario de él al final. ¡Por fin han conseguido salir de la sequía! Ya iba siendo hora de que alguien - cofcofcof - dejara de hacerles la puñeta, que se lo han más que ganado. Y con la aprobación de la suegra ni más ni menos jajajaja

¡Un bico enorme vecina y ánimo mañana! Abanícame a las tartarugas o pónmelas al aire, que como os sople tanto como aquí os va a servir.


	61. Demasiado

Sora abrió los ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta de que todavía era de noche al girar la cabeza y poder mirar hacia la ventana. Tardó unos segundos más en centrarse y darse cuenta de que no estaba en casa, sino que estaba en la habitación del hotel.

Se ubicó automáticamente al ver su vestido en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando giró la cabeza, encontrándose con un completamente dormido Yamato a su lado. Sonrió de forma inmediata acordándose perfectamente de cómo y por qué habían acabado así.

Los recuerdos de unas horas antes acudieron a su mente haciendo que la sonrisa se volviera algo más amplia, terminando por morderse ligeramente el labio. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se había sentido así y ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. Posiblemente incluso desde antes del embarazo.

Se ladeó con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo, y se dedicó a observar a Yamato. Sabía que lo último que le había hecho falta había sido ella saliéndole la mayor estupidez del siglo cuando había vuelto de Kioto para terminar la temporada más absurda que habían tenido desde hacía ya algunos años. Ni siquiera era capaz de saber de dónde se había sacado ella esas conclusiones. Taichi le había dicho que posiblemente fueran todavía consecuencias del embarazo, y casi que quería creérselo. No quería pensar que realmente había sido capaz de tener aquella idea.

Lo que le había dicho cuando habían hablado era totalmente cierto, y casi que se había aterrorizado ella sola ante la simple idea de que hubiera podido creer que quizás sus acusaciones podrían llegar a tal punto de insinuar que podría estar con otra. En cualquier otra situación posiblemente le hubiera entrado hasta la risa, pero tal y como estaban las cosas…

Resopló ligeramente antes de volver a intentar relajarse, sin más quedándose con lo que por fin había pasado después de tanto tiempo. Se notaba cansada, pero por algún motivo se había despertado sin nada de sueño. Sin duda quedaba claro que ellos dos parecían tener algo con las bodas. Volvió a sonreír ante aquella idea, aprovechando para acomodarse mejor entre las sábanas.

\- No sé si quiere preguntar qué es lo que hace que estés sonriendo así…

La voz de Yamato hizo que se sorbresaltara no habiéndose dado cuenta de que estuviera despierto también.

\- ¿Por qué siempre que me quedo mirándote pensando que estás dormido acabas dándome un susto?

\- Porque me gusta darte el susto – sonrió, girándose para poder quedar echado bocarriba tras haber estado dándole la espalda-. ¿En qué estabas pensado?

Se rio por su respuesta, aprovechando que se estaba girando para dejar su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho como solía hacer otras tantas veces, notando como alargaba el brazo para dejarla hacerlo con facilidad.

\- Estaba pensando en el nivel de estupidez que soy capaz de acumular a veces – se acomodó, llevando su mano a su torso empezando a jugar con sus dedos por él.

\- Oye, no voy a ser yo siempre el que lleva la voz cantante en las tonterías – comentó, bajando ligeramente la vista hacia ella.

\- Puesto eso – se rio ligeramente-. No sé cómo narices se me pudo meter esa idea en la cabeza. De verdad que no sé cómo…

\- El otro día te dije que podíamos dejar el tema… Lo decía en serio. Prefiero dejarlo por terminado y justificarlo por locura transitoria, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De la grave… - sonó totalmente relajada cuando dijo aquello, subiendo por fin sus dedos hasta el hueso de la clavícula de él, dibujándola.

\- De la terriblemente grave – buscó con su mano pincharla ligeramente en el costado-. Esperemos que se te haya terminado de ir la duda de la cabeza.

No contestó automáticamente, todavía ocupada en revolverse ante el pinchacito que le había dado, el cual le había provocado cosquillas. Se tomó su tiempo en poder llevar a incorporarse ligeramente y observarlo así desde una nueva posición.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te ofreces voluntario a refrescarme bien las ideas para sacarme de dudas?

\- Si fuera necesario haría semejante sacrificio, pero solo si me lo pides ¿eh? – empezó a reírse.

Tampoco quería que ahora que habían conseguido por fin volver a la normalidad entre ellos dos pareciera que forzaba demasiado las cosas, pero había sido ella quien había hecho el comentario y tampoco iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Cerró los brazos en torno a ella de manera que no se pudiera escapar antes de hacer fuerza y poder girar, dejándola así debajo de él.

Se dedicó a observarla mientras que sentía cómo dejaba una mano en su espalda y cómo la otra empezaba a subirla lentamente hasta llegar a su cabello, comenzando a jugar con él con sus dedos.

\- ¿Sabes de qué me acabo de dar cuenta? – murmuró ella. Esperó a escuchar el típico sonido que siempre le dedicaba en esas situaciones mientras que estaba a otras cosas.

Dejó la pregunta en el aire ya que Yamato había decidido acercarse algo más, empezando a rozar con sus labios la sensible piel de su cuello, haciéndolo muy suavemente y asi impidiendo que pudiera hacer algo más que entrecerrar los ojos. Sonrió cuando sintió que dejaba un beso y buscaba de nuevo enfocarla.

\- ¿De qué te has dado cuenta? – le preguntó por fin.

\- De que hace demasiado que no te digo que te quiero – murmuró levantando la cabeza de la almohada para poder así alcanzar sus labios.

Hizo presión para que volviera a quedar apoyada, tomando así el control él. No se detuvo a pensar en nada más en ese momento que en lo bien que le habían sonado esas dos palabras y en dedicarle un beso que aunque no quiso que dejara de ser lento, fue intenso. La observó con los ojos todavía cerrados cuando se separó, disfrutando de sentir sus dedos entre su cabello.

\- Prefiero no hacer cuenta – le contestó al final-. Pero, por suerte, salvo cuando te me vuelves loca no hace falta que me lo recuerdes para que lo tenga bastante clarito. Y… después de la locura transitoria del otro día, espero que tú también lo tengas bien en mente.

Tuvo que reírse de nuevo por la forma en la que se refería a su arrebato de días atrás, aprovechando para ajustar mejor su posición debajo de él, enredado sus piernas con las suyas, todavía sin buscar salir de ese tonteo que se traían.

\- Pues ahora te quedas con las ganas de escucharlo – intentó hacerse la digna-. Por acusarme de loca…

Arqueó las cejas, observándola, escapándose ligeramente de su contacto al quedar sostenido sobre sus brazos, estudiando así sus gestos.

\- Es una de las acusaciones con más fundamento que recuerdo haber hecho en mis 32 años de vida, que lo sepas – intentó no reírse.

\- ¿No te parecen ya unos cuántos? Mira que de tanto fruncir el ceño te van a empezar a salir arrugas… - sonrió, retirando sus manos de su cabello intentando dejarlas en su cintura para volver a atraerlo hacia ella.

\- No voy a contestar a eso porque estoy viendo que acabo yéndome a casa si no quiero dormir hoy en el suelo – no se dejó acercar, quedándose dónde estaba.

\- Por ejemplo…

La suave risa de la pelirroja sirvió para que acabara por sonreír él también, volviendo a inclinar la cabeza para dejar un beso en su cuello, tomándose unos segundos antes de repetir la misma acción, dándose cuenta cómo alzaba la mandíbula dejándole mejor acceso. Se entretuvo de esa forma unos segundos antes de volver a enfocarla.

Dejó que alcanzara sus labios dejando que fuera ella quien llevara el control del beso, jugando así con sus labios y no permitiendo que se escapara del todo, reteniéndola unos segundos más al morder muy ligeramente su labio.

Retomó su exploración, bajando algo más en aquella ocasión, teniendo especial cuidado con sus acciones al atreverse a llevar hacia el pecho de ella. Sabía que estaba mucho más sensible de lo normal y como tenía miedo a hacerle daño, únicamente se limitó a dejar ligeros besos, sin hacer demasiada presión, escuchando como se le escapaba un suspiro. Tomándose aquello como un buen gesto, llevó su mano al que quedaba libre, acariciándolo con sumo cuidado.

No insistió demasiado, volviendo a colocarse a su altura.

No esperó que cuando la soltase ella hiciera fuerza para poder cambiar las tornas y acomodarse sobre él, quedándose sentada. Ese gesto le gustó mucho más de lo que ella se podría imaginar precisamente por la perspectiva que le ofrecía. Era evidente que agradecía tener mejores vistas de ella, pero con la espiral de inseguridades en la que ella había estado sumergida, aquel gesto dejaba notar la diferencia y que parecía haber dejado aquello atrás. Sonrió sin darse cuenta ante aquella simple idea.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó arreglándoselas para cogerlo por las muñecas y apoyar su cuerpo así hacia delante haciendo presión sobre ellas y que no pudiera mover los brazos.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué iba a tener que pasarme algo? – mantuvo la misma expresión-. Me río de lo mucho que me intimidas intentando dejarme quietecito…

\- Pues deberías de tomártelo más en serio…

Evidentemente era consciente de que si él quisiera podría soltarse, pero solía seguirle el juego con bastante facilidad. Se inclinó algo más, llegando así a poder rozar con sus labios el hueso de su clavícula, siguiéndolo ligeramente hacia el cuello, entretenida en seguir la línea central, pasando por la curva de la nuez antes de acercarse a su boca, quedándose a la justa distancia para rozarle así al hablar.

\- Te he echado demasiado de menos – dijo finalmente, notando cómo sonreía entreabriendo así los ojos.

No dejó que contestara, únicamente le dio un beso por fin antes de volver a descender por el cuerpo de Yamato. Aprovechándose de las definidas formas, las usó como guía llegando hasta las zonas más sobresalientes en sus pectorales, dedicándole unos segundos jugando a apretarlas con suavidad entre sus dientes.

No se detuvo demasiado así, continuando con su exploración teniendo que soltar sus muñecas para poder moverse. Levantó la cabeza para ver entretenida cómo dejaba sus brazos bajo su cabeza, usándolos de apoyo con aire distraído mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima. Le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, deslizándose de dónde estaba sentada para quedarse a su lado en vez de encima y así tener más libertad de movimiento, llevando sus besos a zonas más bajas de su torso, guiándose por los marcados huesos de la cadera.

Sonrió al darse cuenta del aumento del ritmo de la respiración del rubio, pudiendo notarlo de primera mano debida a su situación. Estaba disfrutando con aquello. Le encantaba dejarse hacer y que fuera él quien llevara el control pero le gustaba exactamente lo mismo ser ella la que tomase las riendas de la situación. Dada la situación de los meses pasados apenas había colaborado, simplemente dejándose, pero en aquella situación todo parecía completamente natural de nuevo y especialmente, correcto.

Continuó en su descenso hasta llegar a nuevos límites, deteniéndose de repente, lo justo para incorporarse ligeramente y cambiar sus labios por sus manos, alcanzando por fin zonas mucho más sensibles, tomándolas entre sus dedos antes de comenzar a moverlos lentamente no tardando en obtener respuesta. Sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo se movió con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos para poder besarlo así.

\- Te quiero demasiado – dijo cuando se separó.

No le dejó opción a contestar, volviendo a la posición inicial en la que había estado, cambiando entonces sus manos por sus labios, repitiendo los mismos movimientos que había estado haciendo. Escuchar cómo murmuraba su nombre a la vez que sin más cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás la hizo esmerarse más en lo que estaba haciendo, aprovechando para poder seguir acariciando su cuerpo mientras tanto.

\- So-Sora – escuchó al cabo de un rato, notando como su mano buscaba reclamar así su atención.

Se quedó mirándolo, a sabiendas de que solía gustarle terminar las cosas de otra forma. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Simplemente, quería continuar con lo que estaba haciendo hasta el final. No lo hacía buscando compensación de vuelta de ningún tipo, hacía aquello porque quería. De manera que, aunque la observó con extrañeza unos segundos, no tardó en volver a dejarse por completo.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** bueno, parece que han cogido el ritmo otra vez los señores totuga. Que llevan demasiado tiempo quietecitos y ahora parece que van con el modo automático puesto. Si es que lo único que le hacía falta a ella era dejar de darle tantas vueltas a todo, que con ese rubio suyo las cosas iban a salir bien sin forzarlas. Y él, pues dejar de querer darse cabezazos, que mira, que ya tiene a su pelirroja otra vez volviendo a la normalidad y fangirlea mucho porque se está dando cuenta de ello.

Al día siguiente van a estar los dos durmiendo cual angelitos media mañana y no se van a enterar ni de en qué continente están. Está claro que los Ishida tienen algo con las bodas... A saber qué habrá pasado por las que han quedado perdidas por el mundo.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**IreneFl:** jaajajaajajaja han vuelto a las andadas y por la puerta grande, tú hazme caso. Si es que tienen muchos meses que recuperar entre ellos dos, que las ganas que se tienen el uno al otro son muy grandes y estaba claro que no se iban a quedar contentos tan fácilmente. Y sigo sin haberles desgraciado la noche, para que luego digáis que soy mala xD

¡Un beso!

**Natesgo:** la abuela sabe lo que hay. También sabe que son todos demasiado reservados y ella, que tampoco quiere saber más de la cuenta de esos temas, sabe cómo manejarlos bien. Salen todos ganando ya que los abuelos se han apoderado de la niña y deben de estar ocupados babeando con ella sin que el otro abuelo quiera quitársela. Mientras tanto aquí la parejita, aprovechando la noche por todo lo alto antes de que llegue el nuevo día y yo me levante con el día puñetero.

A ver si al día siguiente son capaces de dar señales de vida tan siquiera, que tienen que ir a recuperar a la señorita Ishida.

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** pues mira, GoT hoy es el foco de todos las tardanzas, porque aquí estaba yo con cara de merluza jajaja Había abierto el word para poder escribir algo hoy y ale, ahí me quedé mirando para la pantalla sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar a lo que estaba viendo jajajaja Fíjate que la gente está poniendo el grito en el cielo y a mí me parece lo más evidente del universo lo que ha acabado pasando jajajaja

Jajajajaja los abuelos están intentando no ahogarse con el reguero de babas porque han secuestrado a su nieta y ella estará durmiendo plácidamente ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sus padres, mientras tanto, pues demostrando que el tiempo perdido se va a ir recuperando y por todo lo algo, que parece que cierta pelirroja viene con las pilas cargadas y ha optado por dejarle las cosas claras de varias formas a su rubio.

Ey, lo del ascensor no se había ocurrido jajajaja Pero mira, es que les daría igual, ¿que se quedan encerrados en el ascensor? Pues mira, ya tienen qué hacer mientras jajajaja Creo que en la cabeza de Yamato sería hasta algo bueno, así seguro que nadie los molestaba jajajaja Y gracias por la imagen mental... Qué mal royo, pobrecito Yamato, a ver si le va a caer algo en la cabeza a él también por arrimarse más de la cuenta a Cersei jajaja

Tú no te preocupes vecina, que si hace falta nos compramos un Drogon y vamos a imponer orden en tu facultad. Venga, último esfuerzo y ya está. Mucho ánimo paa mañana. ¡Un bico enorme! Y guarda las tartarugas a ver si les va a dar algo de tanto viento...


	62. Un vestido entero

Sora paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba dando vueltas desde hacía bastante rato, prácticamente desde que había salido de la ducha, cansándose de pasearse con la toalla puesta y robándole a Yamato la camisa que había llevado la noche anterior a modo de vestimenta provisional.

Había dejado que el rubio se fuera a la ducha entonces, dejándole la toalla y ahora se entretenía dando vueltas de un lado para el otro. Había dejado el vestido doblado encima de la cama para meterlo más tarde en la bolsa en la que lo había llevado con ella hasta el hotel y había continuado revolviendo por la habitación.

Cuando el rubio volvió a aparecer, se la encontró agachada en el suelo mirando debajo de la cama, quedándose apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados observándola. Le había dejado la camisa sin mucho problema, dejando de lado lo mucho que le gustaba que lo hiciera, porque sabía que ella había guardado ropa para que él también se pudiera cambiar al día siguiente. Lo que no entendía era lo que estaba haciendo, de manera que se quedó observándola.

\- Sora… ¿qué haces?

Se incorporó sin llegar a ponerse en pie, quedándose mirándolo desde allí, dejando las manos sobre sus propias rodillas a la vez que resoplaba. Se empezó a reír al verla hacer el gesto, recordando que Aiko solía reírse cada vez que lo veía a él resoplar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Me falta ropa – acabó por protestar.

\- ¿Te falta ropa? – arqueó una ceja-. ¿Cómo te va a faltar ropa? ¿De la que traías contigo? ¿Te cambiaste aquí o en la habitación de Haru?

\- No, no… Me cambié aquí, pero me falta ropa de la que llevaba puesta anoche…

\- ¿Te falta ropa de la que llevabas puesta anoche? – totalmente confuso, no era capaz de comprender nada.

\- Sí – se puso en pie, apoyándose en la cama, haciendo una ligera mueca al hacerlo y resoplando de nuevo.

Le había costado un par de años vengarse de aquella vez que ella se había estado riendo a su costa porque tras volver de Marte había estado quejándose de agujetas a la mañana siguiente de su reencuentro… Pero parecía que ahora se habían vuelto las tornas y que las muecas que adornaban la cara de ella cuando se movía delataban su situación. Estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto cuando, finalmente, se dio cuenta de qué era lo que estaba buscando ella y por qué no lo encontraba.

Automáticamente se echó a reír.

\- ¿De qué te ríes tú ahora?

\- ¿Qué se supone que has lo que has perdido?

\- Creo que no soy tan inútil de haber perdido un vestido entero, Yamato… - refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pues a saber qué habrás andado haciendo para perder cosas indecentes por ahí… - riéndose por lo bajo se acercó hasta dónde tenía su ropa, cogiéndola para poder empezar a vestirse.

Sora arrugó ligeramente la nariz, pasando a ignorarlo y a quedarse pensativa rememorando exactamente cómo habían llegado a la habitación la noche anterior y dónde podría haber acabado su ropa interior. Habían dio con prisa y recordaba que al principio ni siquiera se habían molestado en quitarse la ropa del todo… Solo lo que había llegado a molestar debido al apuro. No era capaz de recordar en dónde podría haberlo dejado…

\- ¡Yamato!

La voz de la pelirroja hizo que fiera un respingo mientras que estaba todavía metiéndose la camiseta por la cabeza riéndose él solo. Aunque lo había pillado por sorpresa y por eso se había sobresaltara, sabía exactamente lo que significaba aquello. Intentó relajar el gesto antes de girarse hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Las has encontrado por fin?

\- Dámelas… - alargó la mano hacia él.

\- ¿El qué? – miró hacia los lados, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para no empezar a reírse de ella.

\- El qué dice… Haz el favor – rodeó la cama, acercándose hacia dónde él estaba-. Sé dónde las tienes, no me hagas ir a buscarlas a mí.

\- ¿Yo? – acabó por echarse a reír-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No has traído para cambiarte? Te dije que ya veríamos si te las devolvía, que me lo tendría que pensar…

Se quedó mirando hacia él, antes de dar un par de pasos rápidos hacia dónde tenía el pantalón del traje de la noche anterior, dándose cuenta de que hacía los mismo que ella, cortándole el paso, todavía riéndose.

\- ¿Te has levantado gracioso, no?

\- Alguien consiguió que anoche me pusiera de muy buen humor – sonrió de forma ladeada.

\- Qué tonto sabes ser cuando quieres – siéndole imposible mantener la seriedad ante la situación en la que estaban, volvió a intentarlo.

\- No, no… Hasta que yo lo vea conveniente tengo un bonito recuerdo de la boda… - viendo que quería esquivarlo alargó el brazo para cogerla así por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él-. ¿Has traído para cambiarte o no?

\- Claro que sí – contestó al final, usando un tono poco acorde con su edad.

\- Pues ya está… Ya sabes que va a quedar nada perdido debajo de la casa – con la mano libre le dio un toquecito en la punta de la nariz-. Vete a terminar de vestirte, venga, que tenemos que dejar la habitación antes de las once y todavía tenemos que recoger el vestido de Haru.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verla volver a arrugar la nariz. La soltó, dejándola ir a vestirse sin poder evitar seguirla con la mirada, aprovechando que, a pesar de todo, la única prenda que seguía llevando encima era su camisa.

\- ¿Ya estás listo tú? – le preguntó.

\- Casi, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Vas a por el vestido mientras que yo termino? Me queda poco, recojo lo que queda y te espero en recepción, ¿te parece bien?

\- De maravilla – asintió, sentándose en la cama para poder calzarse.

Una vez estuvo listo, guardó todo y se acercó a ella para poder darle un beso en la mejilla y salir de allí con paso rápido en busca del vestido. Sora sonrió ante su gesto y aprovechó para darse prisa y terminar con todo. La ropa que tenía era con la que había llegado la tarde anterior al hotel para ayudar a Haru.

Miró alrededor, comprobando que no quedara nada fuera de lugar y, cuando por fin se dio por satisfecha, aprovechó el momento para rebuscar entre los bolsillos del pantalón de Yamato la ropa interior que le había robado, dándose cuenta de que se la había llevado con él. Puso los ojos en blanco antes de echarse a reír y cerrar también la funda donde estaba la ropa de ambos. Cogiéndola y llevándose con ella la pequeña bolsa de viaje con todo lo demás, salió de la habitación.

Cuando llegó lo encontró ya esperando por ella, distraído mirando el teléfono en recepción. Levantó la vista al escuchar sus pasos y guardó el teléfono.

\- Mi padre se aburre y reclama que le mande fotos de la niña – explicó antes de alargar la mano para cogerle la bolsa.

\- Puedo, tranquilo – sonrió ante lo que había dicho su padre, no tardando en ver como insistía de nuevo y acababa cogiendo él las cosas-. ¿Qué tal está?

\- Mucho mejor. Podrían darle el alta el lunes…

\- A ver si es verdad… ¿Tienes idea de cómo va a hacer?

\- Pues aunque lo manden a casa todavía tiene que estar unos días más recuperándose, cogerá la baja por al cuenta que le trae o mi madre lo mandará otra vez al hospital de una colleja. Y luego… Supongo que habrá que vigilarlo.

\- ¿Vigilarlo? – arqueó una ceja, adelantándose unos pasos-. ¿Para que no se ponga a trabajar de la que nadie mira o para ver que siga bien del todo? – colocándose a su lado, buscó la mano libre de él para cogerla y caminar así a su lado.

\- Las dos cosas a la vez – sonrió primero al darse cuenta de su gesto y luego divertido por sus palabras-. Posiblemente Natsuko se quede con él si es que eso no supone convertirme en hijo única.

\- ¿No llevas amenazando con que eso te parecería buena idea desde hace años?

\- Ya, pero pobre Hikari. Estaría muy feo que se quedara ella sola con esos dos niños del mal que tiene…

\- ¿Niños del mal?

\- Niños del mal. No preguntes – negó con la cabeza-. Y hablando de niños, ¿te han dicho algo tus padres?

\- No, nada de nada. Creo que su plan debe de ser tener secuestrada a Aiko todo lo que puedan… Me atrevería a decir que todo esto puede ser hasta cosa de mi madre para tener a la niña con ellos hoy…

\- Me lo podría creer perfectamente de Toshiko – empezó a reírse por lo bajo-. Ayer estaba entretenida vigilándome, así que algo se olería…

\- ¿Vigilándote?

\- Cuando te fuiste a darle de comer a la niña. Así que ahora también tengo que preocuparme porque mi siempre temible suegra haya aprendido a leerme la cara a mí también…

\- Pues mejor no hablamos de que mi padre quería ir específicamente a despedirse de ti cuando se fueron ayer, ¿verdad?

\- No, mejor no… - poniendo cara de circunstancia los primeros segundos acabó por echarse a reír.

\- Oye – se dio cuenta de repente de que iban muy ligeros-. ¿El vestido?

\- Ya lo he dejado en el maletero entre que bajabas y no, no se me ha olvidado cogerlo, tranquila. Por el momento me da la cabeza aunque alguien se haya empeñado en no dejarme dormir gran cosa anoche.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Te atreves a intentar echarme la culpa a mí tan siquiera? Yamato… si me rio me duele, así vamos a dejar de lado las acusaciones.

Intentó no echarse a reír de forma directamente de ella y fingir sorpresa como si no se hubiera dado cuenta y no supiera de lo que le hablaba.

\- ¿Duele? ¿El qué te duele?

\- Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando.

Aprovechando que habían llegado al coche por fin, se detuvo al lado de ella, observándola unos segundos antes de acercarse hacia su oído tras posar ambas manos en su cintura.

\- Pensaba que una diseñadora como tú que ha sido deportista toda su vida estaba preparada para todo tipo de situaciones.

Dicho aquello volvió a separarse de ella para poder ir a dejar las cosas en el maletero también, echándose a reír cuando se dio cuenta de la que cara que se le había quedado. No estaba seguro de que la frase hubiera sido así, pero tenía recuerdos de algo parecido cuando la situación era a la inversa. No ayudó ver cómo ella entrecerraba los ojos siguiéndolo así con la mirada, haciendo que se riera aún más.

\- Ya llegaremos a casa, ya… - murmuró la pelirroja antes de abrir la puerta y montarse, pudiendo escucharlo todavía de fondo tras haber cerrado.

Había cazado a la perfección la referencia de él y sabía que no tenía mucha más protesta que pudiera hacer. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía pensando hacer protesta de algún tipo debido a que si estaba así era porque hacía bastantes meses que había reducido su actividad física demasiado en comparación con lo que ella solía hacer, y, sin duda, la noche anterior como bien había dicho él, dormir, habían dormido poco.

\- ¿Vamos a buscar a la niña? – le preguntó Yamato cuando entró y tomó asiento, entretenido mientras que se ponía el cinturón.

\- Pues… Había pensado en pasar por el estudio a dejar el vestido y que así no se arrugase estando guardado, ¿qué te parece?

\- Como quieras… Aunque hoy… ¿Habrá alguien allí?

\- No, claro que no. Pero así lo dejo estirado y ya el lunes me entretengo en colocarlo bien.

\- Así que vamos a tener el estudio para nosotros dos solos…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te coja medidas para hacerte un vestido para ti? Porque seguro que quedas muy guapo.

Sin contestarle a eso, decidió centrarse antes de que se les acabara echando el tiempo encima y llegase la hora de comer, queriendo poder tomarse el resto del día con algo más de calma. Aunque no lo admitiera él también estaba cansado y prefería aprovechar el domingo de la forma más tranquila posible, aunque eso no descartara algunas ideas que pasaban por su cabeza y que estaban provocando que en su rostro se dibujado una sonrisa ligeramente ladeada.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** y aquí lo tenemos volviendo a esa dinámica suya del día a día que incluye hasta sonrisitas de medio lado y un rubio de muy buen humor sacando a la luz que eso de ser un adulto funcional tampoco es lo suyo. Que se lo estaba pasando muy bien viendo como Sora se volvía buscando por toda la habitación su nuevo trofeo de guerra. Y ahora parece que tampoco tiene muchas ganas de irse para casa tranquilito. Que sí, que lleva unas cuantas horas sin ver a su niña, pero creo que es capaz de sobrevivir a ello porque ahora está ocupado a otras cosas más importantes cofcofcof

Sigo viva, no he atropellado a nadie, no me he estrellado y, además, doña agonías vuelve hoy al trabajo. Yo creo que se puede sobrevivir al día de hoy. Ahora solo me falta no acabar haciendo de psicóloga a niños llorones que se lo tienen más que merecido por vagos... ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Beyond an Epic Night:** estoy actualizando mientras que la impresora tiene a bien imprimir el material que necesito para las clases de esta tarde... Y no es que se esté portando mal, es que como es un montón pues aprovecho y lo dejo subido ya jajaja Hoy la impresora está de vuestra parte. No todo va a ser que me dé por el saco.

Sí, han vuelto a la normalidad estos dos y por la puerta grande. Si es que llevaban demasiado tiempo quietecitos y ahora se les nota mucho más que las cosas ya iba siendo hora de que puedan acabarlas. Ahora que se dediquen a aprovechar todo el tiempo que necesiten para volver a tener esa dinámica tan suya y que descansen un poco de la semana de los horrores que han tenido que falta les hace.

Los abuelos están demasiado ocupados babándose con la nieta como para preocuparse por lo que estos dos hacen o dejan de hacer, posiblemente si no dieran señales hasta el lunes ninguno se preocuparía jajaja Así que mejor no darles ideas.

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** bueno, lo primero de todo, y como no te voy a cazar antes del examen... Muchísima suerte. Estas horas serán las peores, porque a mí me daba por bipolarizar entre "NO QUIERO QUE LLEGUE T_T" con "QUE LLEGUE DE UNA VEZ QUE ME LO QUIERO QUITAR DE ENCIMA DE UNA VEZ". Eran mis dos modos... Hasta que al final me acababa quedando con el segundo y llegaba al "PUES QUE LE DEN Y SI SUSPENDO BIEN, PERO QUIERO HACELRO YA". Jajajaja qué poco echo de menos esa época... No lo sabes tú bien. Si el otro día cuando fui a hacer el teórico y me llamaron para pedirme en el DNI hasta me revolví de los malos recuerdos que me trajo... jajaja Así que nada, vecina, muchísima suerte y ya verás como todo sale bien ❤❤

Y sí, la parejita ya se nos ha puesto de nuevo en ese modo tan de ellos y que tan bien se les da. Si además se les puede notar a distancia que vuelven a tener ese jugueteo y tontería entre ellos que hace que hasta la pobre pelirroja se tire media hora buscando la ropa interior robada de la noche anterior mientras que el rubio se nos rie de ella. Eso sí que es más propio de ellos dos y de estar felices precisamente por ello. A ver si ahora son capaces de terminar de hablar todos los detalles que necesiten para dejar esta mala etapa atrás. Bueno, eso y que alguien libere al pobre Hiroaki del hospital, claro jajaja

Sí, el lunes nos vamos a quedar con cara de WTF máximo jajajaj Que conste que a mí me ha gustado el capítulo. El tema por el que está ofendido todo el mundo me parece que lo han desarrollado muy pobremente en la serie - como todo - pero no me parece una incoherencia, ni mucho menos, ya lleva avisando con ello de siempre y ya nos lo dejaron más que claro en la temporada dos. Me hubiera gustado que a cierta rubia le hubieran dado más por el culete, pero mira, es que... también me pega - y que alguien le dé un Emmy a esa mujer, por favor -. Será que estoy poco exigente ya jajajaja ¿A ti qué te pareció?

Y... me voy, que ya ha terminado de imprimir mi impresora todo el trabajo aaains. Qué asco... Un día iré disfraza de Indiana Jones, látigo incluído, a ver si así se dejan domesticar... ¡Un bico enorme! Y, otra vez. ¡muchísima suerte!


	63. Tanta facilidad

Haruhiko había acabado por llevarse a su nieta con él, quedándose sentado en el sofá con ella echada al lado, jugando con ella con uno de sus muñecos. Habían sido muchos los años que se había perdido de la vida de su hija y ahora que estaba de vuelta en Tokio, cada vez que lo dejaban con Aiko pretendía aprovechar todo lo que pudiera.

Siendo plenamente de las intenciones de Toshiko cuando le comentó que ellos dos se iban con la niña no había protestado de ninguna de las maneras. Era la excusa perfecta para poder pasar más tiempo con la pequeña. Y, al igual que su mujer, había sido capaz de darse cuenta de que las cosas parecían estar algo tensas entre Sora y Yamato desde hacía una temporada, por lo que dejarlos solos en la fiesta había sido buena idea. No quería saber más, su hija ya era mayorcita para dedicarse a montar el drama con esas cosas. Otro asunto diferente era lo divertido que podía resultar ver como su yerno perdía el poco color que tenía en la cara cada vez que le lanzaba alguna mirada sospechosa.

\- Manda narices que tu padre se asuste de mí… -le dijo moviendo el juguete delante de los ojos de la pequeña.

\- Creo que se asusta más de Toshiko – contestó Biyomon quien se había quedado sentada al lado de ellos, observándolos.

\- Cualquiera se asusta más de Toshiko que de mí, eso no es ninguna novedad – contestó levantando la vista hacia ella-. ¿Dónde está Gabumon?

\- Él no se asusta de Toshiko – contestó antes de volver a mirar hacia el bebé, la cual había empezado a hacer ruiditos para intentar llamar así la atención de su abuelo y que le dejara coger el juguete.

Volviendo a prestar total atención a la niña, sonrió. Posiblemente fuera el hecho de que era la primera nieta que le daba su única hija, pero aunque apenas tuviera unos meses de vida, aquella niña se lo había ganado por completo desde el primer momento en el que había posado la vista en ella. Dejó que cogiera finalmente el juguete, sonriéndole.

\- Se te cae la baba… - la voz de Toshiko lo sacó de su ensimismamiento con la pequeña.

\- Mira quién fue a hablar… ¿Hemos sabido algo de los desaparecidos?

\- Sí, me acaba de llamar Sora. Viene Yamato a por la niña… - observó la cara que ponía él, acabando por mirarlo de forma significante-. No, deja al pobre en paz. Ya se aterroriza bastante él solo con… No quisiera saber exactamente con qué. Nuestra hija sonaba de buen humor y créeme, sea lo que sea lo que les estuviera pasando estos días atrás, parece que les ha pasado.

\- Pero, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de que les pasaba algo?

\- Porque esos dos cuando quieren son la cosa más pegajosa que pisa este planeta y el otro día cuando estaba en casa con ella y llegó él tu hija poco más y no se atrevía a mirarlo directamente.

\- Pues era Yamato el que estaba enfadado con ella – Biyomon revoloteó llamando así la atención de la niña, distrayéndola-. Y según Sora tenía toda la razón para estarlo.

No esperando escuchar aquello, el matrimonio cruzó una mirada, confusos. Toshiko había notado a su hija algo cabizbaja el día que había estado con ella, pero no se había podido imaginar que la cosa fuera tan delicada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su marido parecía querer aprovechar para que el ave sabía cosas para preguntar, negó con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, que se arreglen entre ellos que no les va a venir bien discutir un poco. No se van a morir por salir de la burbuja de recién casados – comentó la mujer tomando asiento finalmente al lado del bebé-. Biyomon, tienes a tu amigo fuera comiendo porque me dijo que tenía hambre. Si quieres aprovechar he sacado para los dos, venía a avisarte.

\- ¡Será traidor! ¡Se lo va a comer todo! – saliendo revoloteando de allí dejó solos a los abuelos con Aiko.

Toshiko sonrió a la pequeña, acercando su mano hacia ella para acariciar con sumo cuidado su redonda mejilla.

\- Déjalos estar, no seas cotilla. A saber lo que les pasará… Y no creo que sea asunto nuestro.

\- No iba a decir nada – alzó las manos en gesto de defensa-. En serio…

\- Ya… Que nos conocemos a estas alturas – riéndose, prefirió centrarse únicamente en la pequeña viendo como su marido se unía a ella.

Yamato había dejado a Sora en casa. Cuando habían salido del estudio, habiendo aprovechado para comer allí tranquilamente sin que nadie más pudiera molestarlos, se les había hecho lo suficientemente tarde como para querer irse a casa. Habiendo notado a Sora especialmente cansada a esa hora del día, se ofreció a ser él quien fuera a buscar a la niña.

Había acompañado a la pelirroja hasta casa y la había dejado murmurando algo de que pensaba ponerse el pijama más cómodo que tuviera. Se había ido riéndose de ella antes de que le tirase uno de los cojines del sofá a la cabeza.

Estaba de especial buen humor, no solo porque hubieran sido capaces de poder terminar lo que tenían pendiente desde hacía tanto tiempo, sino porque realmente parecía que las cosas volvían a la normalidad. Se había dado cuenta de que la forma de comportarse de Sora en los últimos días había cambiado y sí que parecía mucho más tranquila. Hacía tiempo que no la pillaba mirándose en el espejo con mala cara por lo que estaba viendo. Sabía que había vuelvo poco a poco a ser ella misma, y que simplemente aquellos días atrás había estado apagada era por el problema que habían tenido entre ellos.

Quizás deberían de sentarse y hablar de forma más seria del tema, incluso comentarle que creía que el problema podía venir por parte de las hormonas, pero no estaba seguro de si sería una buena idea o si simplemente debería de dejarlo pasar ahora que estaba todo bien. Por el momento se quedaba con verla volver a ser ella y, parecía que por fin volvía a serlo.

Cuando llegó a casa de sus suegros llamó al timbre, tardando unos segundos en sentir unos pasos acercándose rápidamente y viendo como la puerta se abría dejando a la vista un cuerno dorado.

\- No me lo digas, ¿me has echado de menos?

\- No, Toshiko me ha dado de merendar hace un rato – dejando la puerta abierta, volvió a acercarse hacia la mesa y a subirse a la silla en la que había estado.

Puso los ojos en blanco, diciéndose a sí mismo que debería de estar acostumbrado a esas cosas antes de entrar y cerrar tras él.

\- Yamato – la voz de su suegra reclamó su atención, saludándolo-. ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Muy bien, gracias – sonrió acercándose hacia ella-. Sora está en casa, dijo que quería ir preparando la cena y demás… ¿Qué tal se ha portado la niña?

\- Ah… Aiko es un amor. El problema lo tenemos con su abuelo que como siga babándose así con ella va a perder todo el respeto – señaló hacia la habitación con la cabeza-. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

\- No, gracias… Aunque ya veo que otros dos que yo me sé sí que lo han estado haciendo. ¿Ha querido comer bien?

\- Perfectamente, nunca me ha dado problemas para querer comer del biberón.

\- Pues has tenido suerte, porque estos días solo con ella en casa sí que me los tiene dado a mí…

\- Porque eres un inútil y le estabas dando el biberón que era – dijo Gabumon desde la mesa.

\- Tú sigue, que hoy te quedas a dormir aquí…

\- No se lo digas dos veces, que Toshiko lo tiene demasiado consentido y seguro que lo considera una mejora – apareciendo finalmente con el bebé en brazos, el profesor salió de la habitación-. Hola Yamato – saludó.

Automáticamente la niña se dio cuenta de que estaba allí el rubio buscándolo moviendo muy ligeramente su cabecita hacia los lados intentando dar con él a la vez que se revolvía entre los brazos de su abuelo.

\- Primero tu madre y ahora tú… Si es que no sé qué te ven para venderme con tanta facilidad… - bromeó acercándose hacia él para que Aiko pudiera ver a su padre finalmente-. Mira, ahí lo tienes.

Yamato sonrió al ver cómo la pequeña quería buscando de todas las formas que podía y que empezaba a intentar llamar su atención para que fuera él quien se acercara acabando por alargar los manos para poder cogerla y dejarla frente a él teniendo cuidado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me has echado de menos? – en vez de cogerla para simplemente mantenerla en sus brazos, la apoyó contra su hombro para que quedara haciendo contacto completo con él, dejando una mano en torno a ella y la otra tras su cabeza.

Toshiko sonrió abiertamente al ver la escena, dándose cuenta de que por mucho que su nieta se alegrase de verlo, la cara que se le había quedado a él era totalmente diferente a aquella con la que había llegado. Seguramente si se empeñaba podría sacarle alguna pega a su yerno, pero, sin duda, la forma en la que se comportaba con su familia no sería nunca jamás una de ellas. Se fijó en que en la cara de él acababa apareciendo una sonrisa y entonces pudo ver que las manitas de la niña se habían cerrado en torno al fino jersey que llevaba puesto.

\- ¿Has sabido algo más de tu padre? – preguntó Haruhiko.

\- Ahora mismo está enfermo, pero de las ganas que tiene de salir del hospital y de ver a la niña… De la neumonía está prácticamente recuperado. Espero que mañana que le den el alta…

\- Esperemos… Cuando esté en casa y mejor ya nos pasaremos por allí un día a verlo.

\- Sí, porque ahora mismo en el hospital está completamente insoportable. Posiblemente le entre un ataque de "celos" cuando se entere de que Aiko ha pasado la noche aquí. Lleva sin verla más de una semana… Casi dos.

\- Algo de ventaja tendré que tener con él – acabó por responder el profesor.

\- Deja de distraer a Yamato, ¿no ves que debe de tener gana de irse a casa? – intervino Toshiko-. Ignora a este pesado… Además, seguro que Sora se muere de ganas de ver a la pequeña y esta señorita no va a tardar demasiado en pedir comida.

Teniendo que darle la razón a su suegra asintió mientras que se reía. Lo cierto era que ella tenía toda la razón y que estaba seguro de que la pelirroja se moría de ganas por tener a la niña en casa a su lado. Pudo ver como su suegro desaparecía para volver segundos más tarde con el portabebé.

\- Dile a Sora que tiene que pasarnos todas las fotos de ayer. Sobretodo las de esta señorita con su abuela, que de esas quiero poner una bien en grande en casa…

\- Sí, ahora sigue intentando arreglarlo – dijo Toshiko antes de desaparecer riéndose por lo bajo para recoger todas las cosas de la pequeña.

\- Cuando las tengamos todas ya le diré que os avise y podéis venir a verlas tranquilamente – asintió, aprovechando para colocar a la pequeña-. Nos vamos a casa, ¿si? – movió sus dedos sobre ella, haciéndole así cosquillas en el barriguita antes de terminar de abrochar las sujeciones-. ¿O te quieres quedar con los abuelos?

Dándose cuenta de que ya estaba casi todo listo para que él se pudiera ir, los digimon se acercaron también, colocándose no demasiado lejos de la niña, esperando para poder irse a casa. Cuando Toshiko volvió con todas las cosas de la pequeña, no quedó nada más pendiente.

\- Muchas gracias por haceros cargo de ella – dijo Yamato finalmente.

\- Vosotros dos podéis empezar a desaparecer todos los sábados que os venga en gana y dejarla con nosotros, que no tenemos problema con eso… - riéndose por lo bajo, la mujer se inclinó hacia la pequeña para darle un beso en la frente-. Saluda a Sora de mi parte.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** si es que están los dos de muy buen humor, es normal que se dediquen a picotearse el uno a la otra. Y normal que Yamato esté con la sonrisa Ishida de medio lado, que la pobrecita Sora parece estar cansadita y con motivo. Que la venganza que haya recibido por reírse de ella haya sido tener que ir él a por la nenita y a verle la cara a los suegros los cuales saben perfectamente lo que han estado haciendo... Pues allá él y sus paranoias jajaja

Haruhiko y Toshiko estaban demasiado ocupados babándose con Aiko desde el día anterior. Y el abuelo tiene que aceptar que hay otro chico en la vida en sus señoritas favoritas, que no puede hacer gran cosa para arreglarlo. Pero al menos mientras que sea el rubio ese tonto que tiene por yerno no va a hacer mucho problema. Puede sobrevivir a ello.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**IreneFl:** la parejita se tenía ganas ya, que ha sido mucho tiempo esperando... Medio año, ni más ni menos. Además, está claro que la peor tanda ha sido la del final en la que físicamente podían pero el Universo conspiraba en su contra. Menos mal que parece que van con las pilas cargadas y con ganas de recuperar el tiempo que han perdido sin motivo. Conociéndolos seguro que están a la altura de la situación sin duda alguna.

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** ¡bien! Ya ha pasado al menos. Ahora voy a decirte la tontería de turno: intenta no pensar en ello hasta que te llegue la nota. Jajajaja Menos mal que no nos conocimos en mi época estudiante porque esos días posteriores a un examen en los que me llegaba algún e-mail poco más e iba el móvil por la ventana del hiperinfarto que me había dado aunque fuera publicidad de la cutre. Así que intenta no pensar mucho en ello y disfruta de unos días de descanso, que te lo has ganado.

Ya están con esa forma de ser entre ellos tan suya, sí. Y los abuelos están más que encantados de hacerles de niñeros el tiempo que haga falta y luego poder reírse un poco del yerno ese que tienen, que para eso sirve bastante. Parece que las aguas llegan calmadas por fin.

Y, hemos vuelto también a la época en la que me preguntas cosas que justamente se explicarán en capítulos siguientes jajajajaja No, no ha quedado aparcado, ya lo verás, lo que pasa es que estaban más centrados en que no se les muriera la novia de la boda, ni Hiroaki en el hospital, ni ellos mismos de la frustración que arrastraban ya.

El teórico de maravilla, tuve alguna que otra aventura siniestra - acabé haciéndolo en papel jajajajajaja - pero nada, todo bien y ya llevo unas cuantas clases encima. La ruina que se viene llamando y tal... Pero bueno, te compro lo de la libertad. Aunque para tener liberta también habría que tener tiempo para disfrutarla - se va a llorar a su rincón mientras que sigue apuntando sus horarios para las semanas que vienen-. Al menos es un trámite que me voy quitando de en medio...

Voy a ver si termino de escribir la trastada que dejé ayer a medias, que hoy llevo desde las 8 de la mañana corriendo de un lado para otro y acabo de sentarme pacíficamente y en calma por primera vez en el día.. ¡Un bico enorme vecina! Y de verdad que espero que te hayas quitado el lastre de encima de una vez.


	64. Hace mucho que no estás con nosotras

Cuando Yamato se había ofrecido a ir él a por la pequeña no había podido decirle que no, agradeciendo la idea de poder quedarse en casa y ponerse tranquilamente el pijama. Estaba muy cansada, eso no lo podía negar. El día de ayer había sido muy largo. Se había levantado temprano para poder dejarlo todo listo antes de ir a ayudar a Haru, luego con los nervios de una y los histerismos de otra había acabado llegando y a la ceremonia algo cansada. Era la primera vez que acudía a un evento de ese tipo desde hacía meses y lo había notado, especialmente cuando había tenido un cambio de planes al final y cuando había tocado la cama no había sido para dormir precisamente.

Sonrió ligeramente ante esa idea, dejando que algunos recuerdos de la noche pasada acudieran a su mente. Al final había pasado exactamente cómo y cuándo tenía que pasar, no porque ella forzara las cosas o sintiera que tenía la responsabilidad de hacer nada. Lo único que podía haber hecho para provocar la situación había sido la elección de vestuario por su parte, pero, ni siquiera había sido elección propia. No se podía decir lo mismo de Yamato, quien había acertado de forma bastante directa con lo que se había puesto. Seguramente lo habría hecho queriendo, a sabiendas de que a ella le gustaba cómo le quedaba ese color, pero, contando que ya había dado el caso por perdido y que más o menos el efecto era el mismo se pusiera lo que se pusiera no podía considerarlo tampoco como un intento de forzar las cosas.

La gran diferencia que sí que había notado había sido el humor de él desde que se lo había cruzado en la ceremonia. Posiblemente estuviera derivado de que a su padre le podrían dar el alta el lunes, pero… Aunque eso sin duda hubiera ayudado bastante durante la semana, no debería de haber sido suficiente para el cambio de actitud con ella tan radical. Y no estaba teniendo en cuenta cómo se había comportado con ella una vez que por fin hubieran conseguido no quedarse con las ganas ninguno de los dos, sino mucho antes. Desde que había buscado su mano cuando se habían sentado entre los invitados durante el enlace…

Ella no era consciente de haber hecho absolutamente nada para arreglar las cosas. Sabía que lo había hecho mal y que estaba en todo su derecho de estar enfadado con ella. se había disculpado y sin más, había dejado que él tuviera su espacio para poder reaccionar como quisiera. El día que la niña se les había echado a reír había suavizado mucho las cosas, pero aquello había sido un arreglo momentáneo. Por mucho que fuera capaces de sacarles una sonrisa en cuestión de segundos, no era el borrador mágico para todos sus problemas.

Quizás debería de haber con él de forma más detenida de todo aquello antes de que pudiera surgir algún tipo de malentendido.

Volvió a la realidad al escuchar el sonido del teléfono. Le costó ubicarse, teniendo que dar un par de vueltas en torno a sí misma antes de darse cuenta de dónde lo había dejado y salir corriendo a por él antes de que la llamada se cortara. Sonrió al ver el nombre en la pantalla descolgando automáticamente.

\- Pero bueno, ¿tú no tienes nada mejor qué hacer que llamarme a mí?

\- Traidora… Tú lo sabías – dijo la voz de Haru al otro lado del teléfono-. ¿A que sí?

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando… - riéndose, decidió ir a sentarse en el sofá para estar más cómoda-. No te creas que soy tan traidora, se lo sonsaqué hace un par de días cuando me olió demasiado raro que os fuerais la propia noche de la fiesta. No me había dicho nada a mí tampoco… ¿Qué has hecho con él ya?

\- Está en la ducha, hemos llegado hace un rato y como me aburro decidí llamarte ya que alguien desapareció misteriosamente y no pude despedirme de ella…

\- ¿Te gustó la sorpresa? – llevó el tema a lo que realmente le interesaba.

\- Casi me lo cargo… ¿Te parece normal callarse algo así? Y yo tragándome que estaba con sus padres y dándome pena porque lo tenían agobiado… ¡Si lo sabían hasta mis padres! En cuanto vuelva que sepas que vas a estar secuestrada para que vengas a verlo…

\- Sí, ya lo había amenazado yo con eso a él, tranquila – se rio.

\- Está todo patas arriba, pero… Sí, claro que me gustó. No me podría imaginar otro sitio mejor dónde pasar la noche…

\- Mira qué vocecita me pone aquí la que no se quería casar de ninguna de las maneras cuando le preguntábamos no hace tanto tiempo…

\- Sora, no empieces. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Algo que contar? Porque con la cara de perrito abandonado que llevas toda la semana la desaparición de anoche fue más que sospechosa…

\- Ya te lo contaré todo bien a la vuelta, ¿de acuerdo? Pero está todo de nuevo perfectamente… - sonrió aunque no pudiera verla-. Tengo un montón de fotografías que pasarte, así que cuando tenga tiempo las paso al ordenador y te las mando por correo.

\- ¿Y la cosita?

\- ¿La cosita? Pues… Debe de estar al llegar. Ayer me la robaron mis padres para que Yamato y yo pudiéramos quedarnos más tiempo en la fiesta sin que ella se cansara. Así que he echado a su padre para que fuera a por ella que nosotros acabado de llegar a casa…

\- ¿Acabáis de llegar a casa? ¡Sora! ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo vosotros dos exactamente hasta esta hora?

\- Ja… Qué simpática ella – aunque no pudiera decir que estaba demasiado desencaminada-. Hemos estado en el estudio dejando bien colocado cierto vestido para que no se arrugase y bien a la vista.

\- ¿Dónde lo has puesto?

\- Ya lo verás cuando vuelvas… - escuchó cómo al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba la voz de Andrew finalmente de fondo -. Saluda al recién estrenado Sr. Haru de mi parte, y venga, vete con él que ya tendremos tiempo para cotillear cuando vuelvas, ¿de acuerdo?

Echándose a reír al escucharlo decir que la estaba escuchando por detrás, dio por terminada la llamada tras despedirse también de Haru. Prácticamente como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo escuchó el sonido de la puerta de casa abriéndose, girando la cabeza de forma automática hacia allí viendo aparecer primero a los digimon y luego a Yamato. Se puso en pie automáticamente, yendo a buscarlo, pasando por al lado de los compañeros de ambos y saludándolos con una caricia antes de llegar por fin hasta él.

\- Shhhh – la cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada-. Se me ha quedado dormida en el trayecto – habló bajando el tono, moviendo con cuidado el portabebés de tal forma que Sora pudiera cogerlo y llevarse a la pequeña con ella.

Amplió su sonrisa del todo, cogiéndola con sumo cuidado y dejándola encima de la mesa de la cocina quedando así mejor a su altura, observándola. Se notaba que había pasado todo el día con sus padres, los cuales seguramente habrían estado llenándola de mimos y atenciones. Ni siquiera estaba vestida con ropa de calle, sino que llevaba puesto el pijama que ella había metido en la bolsa. Había echado de menos a su pequeña.

Sintió las manos de Yamato posarse en su cintura, quedándose detrás de ella así y asomando la cabeza por encima de su hombro haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella, observar a la pequeña. Se reclinó hacia atrás, usándolo a él como punto de apoyo disfrutando así del momento.

\- Mira, por lo menos han dejado de comportarse como dos tontos – Biyomon paso de largo, yendo a sentarse en el sofá seguida de Gabumon.

El comentario del ave consiguió sacarle una risa a la pelirroja, haciendo que girase ligeramente la cabeza hacia ella para observarla de reojo.

\- ¿Qué te han dicho mis padres? – acabó por preguntarle al rubio.

\- Nada… Aunque tu padre me acusa de traición. Dice que primero tú y que luego la niña… Que no sabe cómo puede ser que lo vendáis por mí…

Se echó a reír a sabiendas de que efectivamente esa frase era muy de su padre y, conociendo cómo reaccionaba la pequeña cuando veía a Yamato aparecer, posiblemente hubiera pasado a ignorarlo por completo para reclamar a atención de quién le interesaba en ese momento. Como si el sonido de la risa de su madre hubiera llamado la atención del bebé, cuando volvieron a enfocarla pudieron ver como abría poco a poco los ojitos, bostezando hasta quedarse mirando hacia ella.

\- Hola cielo – contenta de que se hubiera despertado para poder estar mejor con ella, alargó por fin sus manos hacia ella, soltándola para poder cogerla en cuello automáticamente.

Yamato se apartó, dejándole así espacio para poder maniobrar bien, observándolas encantado con lo que veía. Sabía que ella se moría de ganas por estar con la pequeña, de manera que ahora era su turno. Aprovechó el momento para empezar a recoger sus cosas, sacándolas también de la bolsa e ir colocándolo todo en su sitio, escuchando de fondo como Sora hablaba con la pequeña.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – al cabo de un rato, la pelirroja se quedó mirando hacia el reloj viendo que era aproximadamente la hora de la cena de Aiko-. Seguro que sí, con lo bien que sueles comer tú…

\- Ah, es verdad, tú madre dice que no tuvo problemas con ella para que comiera. Que todo muy bien.

\- Siempre come muy bien con mi madre – asintió antes de caminar con el bebé hacia el sofá-. Creo que del único del que decidió reírse fuiste tú…

\- Me lo creo… Totalmente además – empezó a reírse antes de ir tras ellas, observándolas.

Sora se giró hacia él, riéndose al notar como Gabumon al escuchar que estaban hablando de que era la hora de la cena de la niña desaparecía.

\- No tiene remedio… - entretenida, se quedó pensativa observando al rubio antes de acercarse a él y cogerlo con la mano libre que le quedaba, llevándoselo así con ella hacia el sofá.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hace mucho que no estás con nosotras cuando le doy de comer…

Sonrió automáticamente, asintiendo a lo que le había dicho. Había un motivo por el que en esas ocasiones prefería dejarles su espacio y no pensaba reconocerlo en voz alta porque ya tenía una edad para dejar en evidencia que sus hormonas llevaban demasiado alteradas una temporada. No le apetecía que Sora acabara dándole una colleja por admitir que si no se acercaba en esos momentos era porque la idea de poder tener vistas hacia dónde no debía llegado a cierto punto de frustración no era la mejor del mundo.

No la dejó sentarse cuando vio que iba a hacerlo, haciéndolo él primero para que pudiera usarlo luego como apoyo como muchas veces les gustaba sentarse sin más, no haciendo más que eso para dejar que fuera ella la que se acomodara y pudiera revolverse bien para colocar la niña y la ropa.

\- Verás el drama que voy a arrastrar cuando sea invierno y darle de comer me implique tener que salir de debajo del pijama… - se rio ligeramente acercándose de nuevo a la pequeña esperando que fuera ella quien la buscara.

Quedándose algo tensa al principio, con las habituales molestias, esperó hasta unos instantes más tarde, aprovechando entonces para quedarse del todo apoyada en Yamato, bajando la mirada hacia la pequeña que se había quedado mirando hacia sus padres.

\- ¿Sabes qué me dijo mi padre el otro día cuando fui a verlo al hospital? – comentó él finalmente esperando a notar que había atraído la atención de ella-. Pues resulta que cuando yo tenía más o menos la edad de Aiko a mi madre se le metían ideas sin sentido en la cabeza fomentadas principalmente por las hormonas después del embarazo…

Parpadeó, sorprendida, no esperando escuchar ese tema de repente. Giró el cuello para observarlo así de forma más directa.

\- Le he estado dando vueltas… ¿Podrá ser eso lo que te ha estado pasando? Me entretuve ayer por la mañana en darle vueltas…

\- Pues… no lo sé. Algo me dijo Taichi el otro día que vino conmigo hasta casa y… le conté lo sumamente estúpida que había sido. No estaba yo demasiado como para hacerle caso y razonar con él, pero… Algo dijo de que esos temas podían ser igual de malos que durante el embarazo…

No le sorprendió escuchar el nombre del mejor amigo de ambos saliendo en la conversación, debería de haber supuesto que él acabaría dándose cuenta. Había estado pendiente de ambos esos días aunque aparentemente lo único que les pasaba estaba relacionado con Hiroaki.

\- Debería de haberlo supuesto… No sueles tener por afición montarte paranoias tú sola si no es por algo de este tipo… El de las paranoias soy yo.

\- Mira, fuera lo que fuera… Prefiero dejarlo en el olvido. La cosa es que ya se me ha pasado y… Ya está, y que siento habértelo dicho y haberte hecho daño.

\- Sora – negó con la cabeza-. No lo decía para que te disculparas de nuevo. Al contrario, debería de haberme dado cuenta de que algo así podría estar pasando.

\- Da igual, ¿vale? – sonrió al ver cómo se inclinaba hacia ella ligeramente, dejando así un beso en la punta de su nariz.

Aprovechando para acurrucarse mejor entre sus brazos, volvió a centrar su atención en la pequeña de ambos, la cual parecía haber echado de menos que fuera su madre directamente a que le diera de comer, ya que mientras que lo hacía, parecía sonreírle de vez en cuando posando su diminuta manita sobre ella.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** es más que probable que la nenita empezara a llamar la atención de sus abuelos con ruiditos. Y ahí estarían los dos, muriéndose ellos solos porque la cosita hace cosas de niña pequeña y claro, es demasiado adorable. Especialmente el abuelo, que claro, ese pobre hombre se perdió muchos años de la vida de su niña, y ahora que tiene una nieta tiene que compensar lo de babarse encima.

Y parece que por fin han sacado a la luz el tema de las hormonas y lo han puesto en común. Sin duda a Hiroaki deberían de llevarle algo de comida rica a modo de compensación cuando lo saquen los hospital, que el pobre hombre se lo ha ganado ya, que sutilmente ha dejado caer la pieza clave para que todo encajar en la cabeza de Yamato.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**IreneFl:** no es que yo ya esté haciendo maldades de nuevo en la parte en la que estoy escribiendo. Paaaara nada cofcofcof En mi defensa diré que llevo escrito demasiado azúcar y mis neuronas necesitaban algo de acidez para poder sobrevivir al día a día. Así que me he puesto a hacer trastadas, pero, tranquila, todavía nos queda bastante de estos dos en modo adorable. Y a la nenita también, ella siempre tiene adorabilidad para repartir para todos. Ya veremos cuando aprenda a andar y esté por ahí correteando qué tal se porta.

¡Un beso!

**Beyond an Epic Night:** Yamato se queja porque se aburre. Tiene un amor de suegros. Son sutiles y no se meten en donde no se les llama, pero a la vez saben cuando les viene bien algo de ayuda. El máximo problema que va a tener con ellos va a ser el día que tenga que ir a mediar con los suyos, porque estén los cuatro abuelos peleándose a ver por quién se queda a cuidar de su nieta.

Exacto, les viene bien pisar de vez en cuando el mundo real. Que sí, con el embarazo se llevaron un buen susto, pero estaban demasiado sumergidos en azúcar, y eso no es sano para las arterias, no jajaja Que además luego cuando se hacen las paces las cosas sabe mucho mejor, sino solo hay que ir viéndolos interactuar, que parece que están mucho más cómodos.

¡Un beso enooorme!

**Guest Vecina:** lo sé jajajaja lo leí y me hizo gracia, porque en la historia de la señorita de arriba (Beyond) la nena se llama Haru jajajaja Queda todo en familia.

¿Quieres saber lo que me pasó en el examen? Jajajaja verás, que te cuento. 8 de la mañana, yo zombie porque la noche anterior me dio una de mis bonitas psicosis pre-exámenes - Anna gritándome para que me fuera a la cama porque eran horas indecentes ya -, voy a Tráfico a hacer el examen. Me dan todos los males porque me estaba acordando de cuando hacía exámenes en la facultad y, al final, entro. ¿No ves que ahora se hacen en pantalla táctil? ¿A quién te imaginas que se le volvió loco y tras ver la primera pregunta le salía que ya había terminado el examen? 9 de la mañana, yo mirando para el techo, las supervisoras volviéndose locas intentando arreglarlo. 9:30... Me bajan un examen en papel jajajajaja Luego ya hice el examen en 5 minutos y me fui a mi casa. Todos los exámenes de ese día fueron con retraso gracias a mí jajajaja Pero bueno, aprobé, como si querían que lo hiciera en piedra. Y sí, especialmente con lo cab******* que están últimamente, es mejor ir con calma y sobre seguro. No me corre prisa y, por ahora, a mi profesor no le ha dado un patatús, es un progreso.

Meterse con Yamato es un hobbie de los Takenouchi. No porque se lo merezca, sino porque como saben que se emparanoia él solo es muy divertido ver las caras que pone él solito por su simple existencia. Pero tienen que dejarlo vivo para crearnos una imagen mental como la de los Ishida sentados en plan adorable, hablando, por fin de temas importantes, dándole la cena a Aiko.

Gabumon no tiene filtro, y como siempre lo hace desde su burbuja de adorabilidad, es maravilloso. Lanza los mejores puñales jajajajaja

Nos vamos a subir los niveles de azúcar bastante en el siguiente capítulo... Te voy avisando ya cofcofcof Y mañana me han dejado en paz - por ahora - pero el domingo lo tengo ocupado de clases todo el día... AINS. Descansa tú por mí vecina, que te lo has ganado. ¡Un bico enorme!


	65. I hope that

Yamato se había quedado con Aiko tras la cena, aprovechando así algo de tiempo con ella mientras que Sora terminaba de recoger. El día siguiente con la vuelta al trabajo tendría menos tiempo otra vez para estar con ella y quería aprovechar que la niña estaba despierta. Se había ofrecido a ayudar a la pelirroja pero ella misma había sido quien lo había acabado echando con ella. Tampoco tenían demasiado acumulado.

Aiko sonrió a su padre estando echada encima de sus piernas, jugando con él y haciéndole ruiditos mientras que con el teléfono mantenía la cámara apuntando hacia ella para que pudiera verla Hiroaki desde la videollamada que estaban haciendo.

\- Dice que está muy enfadada contigo porque lleva muchos días sin verte. Lamento decirte que su otro abuelo ha estado aprovechando para cogerte ventaja… - posó el teléfono encima del cojín que tenía en el reposabrazos para que quedara a buena altura-. Por cierto, me han preguntado qué tal estabas ya.

\- ¿Y qué les has dicho? ¿Qué estoy más aburrido que tu hermano cuando mata el tiempo montándose paranoias?

\- Más o menos, sí. Y que cuando te tengamos de vuelta en casa vas a estar bajo vigilancia estricta.

\- Eso ya me lo ha repetido tu madre repetidas veces, no hace falta que me lo digas tú también – hizo una pausa, girando la cabeza y mirando hacia la otra punta de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te traen la cena ya? – adivinando lo que podía pasar por la cara de resignación que estaba poniendo su padre, quedó a la espera de la respuesta.

\- Sí… Esperemos que sea algo más comestible. Porque como tu madre me tiene castigado dice que no me va a traer nada de contrabando por cabezota y haberme buscado el estar aquí ingresado por tonto.

\- Me parece muy bien. Nosotros ya hemos cenado y, lamento informarte, que estaba todo muy bueno…

\- Cállate…

\- Te dejo que cenes en paz que ya es la hora de echar a la niña. Mira Aiko, dile adiós a tu abuelo que se va a cenar la comida tan rica que le acaba de traer la enfermera.

\- No te amenazo con desheredarte porque ya lo tenía en mis planes para dejárselo todo a la niña, pero tú sigue así… Aiko – intentó reclamar la atención de la pequeña sin conseguirlo-. Bueno, da igual. Dale un beso de mi parte.

\- Lo haré, tranquilo. Mañana si no te han dado el alta al mediodía todavía avísame y me paso por ahí a la hora de comer.

Riéndose, dio por terminada la llamada, poniéndose en pie con la niña en brazos, guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón antes de acercarse de nuevo hacia Sora.

\- Voy a echarla a dormir ya.

\- Vale, ¿qué tal está?

\- Aburrido y asqueado de la comida de hospital. Pero mira, no me da pena, si hubiera ido al médico primero posiblemente se habría ahorrado todo esto – acercó a la niña hacia la pelirroja para que pudiera darle un beso de buenas noches-. Voy a llevarme a estar señorita a que duerma.

Sora sonrió al verlos irse, aprovechando para terminar de guardar los platos que había dejado recudiendo. No había necesitado demasiado para preparar la cena, habiendo hecho algo sencillo para los dos. Apenas necesitó termino para terminar de recogerlo todo pudiendo así dejarlo todo listo para el día siguiente. Aprovechó para recoger ligeramente por el salón también acabando por acercarse hasta la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña.

Se quedó apoyada en el marco sin hacer ruido para no llamar la atención de los presentes, observando como Yamato tenía al bebé en brazos y hablaba con ella de forma distraída. Sonrió al verlos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, ampliando la sonrisa todavía más cuando se dio cuenta de que poco a poco las palabras de él se habían ido convirtiendo en un suave tarareo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba y siempre le había gustado mucho su voz. Intentó pasar completamente desapercibida, notando como aquella escena estaba enterneciéndola a más no poder. Evidentemente que era pequeña adoraba a su padre, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Incluso cuando se inclinó con sumo cuidado para poder dejarla en su cuna habiendo conseguido que ya se quedara completamente dormida. Sora pudo ver cómo Gabumon la estaba observando, acabando por cerrar los ojos él también. Posiblemente a él le gustaran tanto como a ella las escenas de ese tipo.

Cuando Yamato se giró, la cazó con la sonrisa todavía en la cara y los ojos fijos en él. Se quedó apoyada en el marco hasta que él la alcanzó. No se movió, cortándole el paso para poder estirarse y así darle un beso.

* * *

\- Debería de aprovechar para lavarme el pelo y así mañana ir con algo más de tiempo… A ver cómo sobrevivo yo sin Haru estos días en el estudio – comentó cuando entraron de nuevo en la habitación.

\- ¿No te lo lavaste en el hotel?

\- No, me daba pereza ponerme a secarlo – se encogió de hombros-. Creo que voy a aprovechar ahora…

Yamato asintió, quedándose mirándola durante unos segundos antes de empezar a darle vueltas a una idea en su cabeza mientras que seguía los movimientos de la pelirroja por la habitación. Miró el reloj, dándose cuenta de que era temprano y poniéndose así en pie para ir hasta ella.

\- Te acompaño – dijo quitándole el pijama de las manos.

\- ¿Me acompañas? – arqueó una ceja, levantando la vista hacia él-. ¿En serio? ¿Tú me ves a mí con capacidad de dejar que me acompañes ahora?

Soltó una ligera risa a modo de respuesta antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- He dicho acompañarte, no que tuviera otras intenciones secundarias – le dijo acercándose algo más hacia ella-. Además, es temprano, yo creo que tenemos tiempo de poder disfrutar de un baño los dos.

\- ¿Baño?

\- Baño – arrastró las manos por sus brazos hasta sus hombros, dejándolas ahí-. ¿Te parece bien?

Acabó por sonreírle a modo de respuesta, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza antes de dejarse arrastrar hasta el baño. Se adelantó unos pasos, abriendo el agua caliente para poder llenar así la bañera, teniéndola más que abandonada a causa de que usaran con mucha más normalidad la ducha. Aprovechó para acercarse hacia el armario donde tenía guardada una bomba de baño, dejándola caer en el agua antes de girarse hacia Yamato.

\- No es justo – se le acercó mientras que terminaba de llenarse la bañera-, así normal que la niña nos venda a todos por irse contigo.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí… Yo también lo haría si para irme a dormir me cantaras todas las noches – sonrió, delatando finalmente la intención de sus palabras.

\- Creo que a ti me ha costado algo menos convencerte para que te vengas a dormir a la cama por las noches – divertido por sus palabras, posó las manos en su cintura-. Aunque claro, a lo mejor es que ella se lo gana más…

\- ¿Y yo no me lo gano? – intentó sonar ofendida, arqueando ambas cejas.

Puso cara de pensativo antes de alejarse de ella unos pasos riéndose, evitando así que pudiera alcanzarlo. Viendo que no quedaba demasiado para que el agua llegara a un buen nivel, empezó a quitarse la ropa, dejándola encima del lavabo, esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo.

\- Ahora vengo – le dijo la pelirroja – que me he dejado todo fuera por tu culpa… Vete metiéndote tú.

Salió del baño con paso rápido cogiendo todo lo que podría necesitar para luego y dejando los pendientes en su lugar. Cuando volvió a entrar dejó lo que se había traído con ella encima de la ropa que ya había dejado Yamato, empezando a quitarse ella su ropa también y acercarse hacia la bañera con cuidado de no salpicarlo todo al meterse. Aceptó la mano que él le tendía usándolo como apoyo consiguiendo finalmente sentarse. Tardó unos segundos más en ser capaz de colocarse correctamente, tomando postura justo delante de Yamato, usándolo a él como apoyo.

\- Sora, si salpica algo de agua ya lo limpiamos luego…

\- Shh… - divertida, se echó a reír antes de conseguir quedarse del todo contenta con su posición-. Ya está.

\- ¿Segura?

Se rio metiendo sus manos bajo el agua echándosela así por encima disfrutando el contacto cálido de ésta. No tardó demasiado en decidir que su cabeza estaba mucho mejor apoyada en en su marido.

\- Cuando nos mudemos, recuérdame que busquemos un sitio con una bañera más grande – le dijo él dejándola acomodarse.

\- Es verdad… Yo creo que ya podemos empezar a buscar. Yo ya estoy bien del todo y en esta ciudad va a ser complicado encontrar algo que nos guste. Así cuando Aiko ya pueda empezar a caminar ya podemos tenerlo todo listo…

\- ¿Empezar a caminar? ¿Tanto tiempo piensas que vamos a tardar en dar con algo de nuestro agrado?

\- ¿En Tokio? – se rio, girando ligeramente el cuello-. Esperemos que no, pero quiero ir con tiempo.

\- Mañana cuando llegue del trabajo podemos empezar a mirar, ¿te parece bien?

\- De maravilla – contestó intentando relajarse, notando cómo el agua caliente servía para calmar el cansancio que tenía acumulado.

Yamato la observó unos segundos antes de mover sus brazos con cuidado, colándolos por debajo de los de ella y poder dejarlos rodeándola, simplemente disfrutando del contacto entre ambos, cerrando los ojos y dejando su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el borde de la bañera. Sonrió de forma automática al notar las manos de ella apoyándose sobre sus piernas, acariciándolas de forma distraída.

Tardó en volver a contactar con la realidad, quedándose mirando hacia la cabecita pelirroja que estaba poyada en él, sonriendo. Al igual que solía hacer con la niña, movió sus dedos sobre su abdomen, haciéndole cosquillas escuchando la suave risa de ella. Repitió el gesto hasta que notó cómo posaba su mano sobre la de él, asegurándose de que no volvía a hacerlo al entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

\- Cuando tengas frío avísame – le dijo escuchando como le respondía con un ligero ruidito de afirmación.

Sabía que estaba cansada, ella misma se lo había dicho, pero se podía notar en el comportamiento de ella, quien cada vez se había ido apoyando en él más, dejando sus ojos cerrados y aprovechando el momento para desconectar por completo con la realidad. No pudo evitar inclinarse de nuevo hacia delante dejando algunos suaves besos en la fina piel del cuello de ella allá donde alcanzaba, acabando por tener que apartarse mínimamente al notar que giraba su cabeza para dejarlo alcanzar así sus labios.

La dejó ir sin retenerla más de la cuenta volviendo a la misma posición en la que habían estado, entreteniéndose únicamente en rozarla de forma sutil mientras que ella permaneció con los ojos cerrados. En esos momentos no podía evitar que le hiciera hasta gracia el contraste radical en el comportamiento de ambos. Era sorprendente lo rápido que habían vuelto a la comodidad entre ellos dos hasta tal punto de llegar a la situación en la que se encontraban.

Sonrió recordando la pequeña conversación que habían tenido minutos antes cuando lo había escuchado dormir a la pequeña. Se quedó pensativo, entretenido con la discusión mental que acababa de empezar consigo mismo, tomándose su tiempo antes de volver a enfocarla, acercándose nuevamente hacia su oreja escondida entre la melena.

Dudó todavía unos segundos más, hacía demasiado tiempo que no hacía aquello, ya que, realmente, Aiko poca protesta podría hacerle, pero, no iba a decir que no le hubiera despertado el gusanillo.

\- _I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know… She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home…_ – empezó a cantarle muy suavemente al oído.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sorprendida. No le había dicho antes nada intentando provocar aquello, pero sin lugar a dudas no pensó tan siquiera en decir ni media palabra de protesta. Sonrió cada vez más, reconociendo la canción y quedándose algo más ladeada para poder observarlo mientras tanto.

Después de los meses que habían pasado, aquello era justo y exactamente lo que necesitaba para volver a sentirse bien con todo lo que la rodeaba en general.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** ¿qué clase de secretaria tengo? ¿Tú me viste a mí ayer con pinta de estar haciendo algo como para no subiros el capi? Jajajaja me olvidé por completo de subirlo hasta esta mañana que estaba yo odiando al mundo con el madrugón que me he comido y PUF, se me encendió la alarma tortuguil para recordarme que no os había subido el capítulo.

Al menos yo creo que el subidón de azúcar tan a lo bestia que hemos tenido todos de golpe compensa, ¿no? Si es que ya avisaba yo que estos dos iban a estar más de buenas de lo normal después de haber estado pasándolo mal una temporada. Y de verdad que mientras que contesto las review estoy intentando no leer lo que pone arriba justo y podría ver mientras escribo porque me pongo yo sola a fangirlear y de verdad que no es plan.

Venga, yo puedo sobrevivir al domingo feo que tengo por delante... ¡Un besito de tortuguita grande grande!

**Natesgo:** sigues con los horarios cambios. Eso o has estrado también en la espiral de mi**** en la que el profesorado estamos metidos en este maldito mes infernal, lo cual también puede ser. Yo solo diré que cuando pase la selectividad voy a irme de vacaciones y me voy a dejar el móvil apagado y en casa. Ni por señales de humo, así os lo digo.

Pobrecito, deja al pobre Haruhiko que lo intente, que debe de tener mono ahora. Tiene que asimilar que lleva las de perder, pero bueno, él lo sigue intentando. Cualquier día Toshiko acabará haciéndole más caso al yerno que a él y tendremos una perita profesor en la Univerdad jajajaja Y respecto a sobre lo que fueron a hacer esos dos en el estudio, pues... Yo creo que ella lo decía de verdad, otra cosa es que lleven demasiado tiempo quietecitos y no se les dé demasiado bien quedarse con las manos quietas. Si ya los conocemos, nadie se va a asustar a estar alturas con estos dos ya.

Jajajajaja pobre Gabumon. Él y sus vergüenzas son todo un drama. Algún día habrá entrado mientras que la niña estaba comiendo y se habrá pasado una semana rojo como un tomate. Eso sin entrar en detalles de posibles accidentes que hayan podido tener los Ishida, al principio del todo cuando estaban juntos en Tanegashima, y aún no estaba acostumbrado a que Yamato pudiera tener compañía... jajajaja

Voy a hacer un poquito el cáctus, que vengo de dar clase y tengo que irme a dar clase en nada. Maldito mayo... ¡Un beso!

**Beyond an Epic Night:** jajajaja el cotilleo es importante jajaja Pero como Haru no es tan pedorra como Mimi pues sí que consigue las informaciones fácilmente. Haru más bien se interesaba porque sabía que la cosa entre ellos dos estaba algo mal y tenía que asegurarse de que ya estuviera todo en orden. El cotilleo por el tortugueo ya ha pasado de moda, ya tiene más que sabido que esos dos tienen mucha afición a perderse de la vista de la gente a la mínima que pueden cofcofcof

Vamos a dejarlo en que intentaré sobrevivir al día, porque eso de lindo jajajaja Pero bueno, al menos he sacado un ratito ahora para subiros el capi ya que ayer no me acordé de hacerlo por la noche. Disfruta de lo que queda de fin de semana, y no te me mueras del subidón de azúcar que acabo de provocar... ¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** jajajajajaja una de las buenas sí jajaja Si es que evidentemente tenía que pasarme a mí. Debe de ser que como no me lo saqué cuando me hubiera tocado, cuando aún lo hacían en papel, pues el destino quiso que fuera así igualmente jajajaja Aquí dicen que sacarse el práctico es el infierno. Que son todo trampas y que aunque la infracción sea claramente culpa de otro conductor/peatón (señora mayor salvaje que cruza la carretera de repente y sin mirar)/lo que sea te suspenden. Pero bueno, poco a poco... Yo con sacar tiempo para las prácticas te digo queme doy por más que satisfecha.

Me parece a mí que Haru es plenamente consciente de a lo que se dedican estos dos... Así, como visión de futuro, te digo yo que sí - guiño guiño codo codo -, no sé por qué me lo puede parecer a mí. Además, creo que ya se lo ha sonsacado hace tiempo. Me suena que esté escrito jajajaja Gabu, al contrario, ese sí que se escandaliza mucho él solo jajaja De verdad que me lo imagino entrando un día con la nenita comiendo y luego pasándose dos semanas sin mirar a la cara a Sora poniéndose rojo radiactivo jajajajaja Si es que es digno compañero del rubio.

Vecina, no te me mueras del subidón de azúcar, ¿vale? Y tampoco vale venir a lincharme por crear falsas expectativas, que el pobrecito es bastante especialito cuando quiere también jajajaja Suerte para el capítulo de esta noche/mañana de got... Porque me parece a mí que nos van a dar por arriba y por abajo y vamos a quedarnos con la misma cara que Jack Sparrow viendo a la Perla Negra navegando por el desierto. Aunque ya te digo que no sé si llegaré viva tampoco a verlo, que menudo domingo...

¡un bico grande grande!


	66. Descansado demasiado

Entretenido, llevando con él a Daigo aprovechando su día libre, Taichi iba hablando con el niño que iba en su silla.

\- Cuando lleguemos te dejo bajarte de la silla y vas corriendo tú a saludar a Sora…

Había hablando con ella antes de pasarse por allí par saber si iba a tener mucho lío y su visita iba a ser más bien una molestia. Sabía que se había quedado sola esos días porque su socia estaba de viaje y ni siquiera tenía pensado llevar a la niña con ella. Pero la respuesta había sido la que él quería escuchar y por eso se había llevado a Daigo con él.

Salió del ascensor, haciéndole un gesto con el dedo a su hijo para que no hiciera ruido, caminando hacia la entrada del despacho por el estudio, fijándose en la ayudante que estaba sentada en su mesa cerca de la puerta.

\- ¿Sora? – le preguntó a la chica viendo que levantaba la cabeza hacia él.

\- En… Dentro – contestó tras quedarse unos segundos confusa-. No está reunida ni nada…

\- Perfecto, gracias – sonriéndole, se giró hacia el niño para poder bajarlo de la silla, dejándolo en sus brazos viendo cómo se dedicaba a saludar a la ayudante con la manita.

Escuchó como ella se reía antes de contestarle con el mismo gesto y echó a andar con él.

\- ¿Si te dejo la silla aquí te molesta?

\- Para nada, tranquilo…

\- Gracias – fue hacia la puerta, abriendo ligeramente antes de posar al niño tras haberle hecho un gesto para que guardara silencio y que pudiera pillar desprevenida a la pelirroja.

Sora estaba terminando de revisar unas fotografías que le habían llegado en la pantalla de su tableta, sentada en la silla de espaldas a la puerta y totalmente distraída. Estaba intentando estudiar el resultado final, buscando algún detalle que pudiera querer cambiar antes de que fuera tarde.

No se enteró de que alguien abría y entraba, ni siquiera por el ruido que se colaba de la parte de fuera, ampliando la imagen que tenía en la pantalla, buscando ver la forma en la que se ajustaba a la cintura el kimono, dándose por contenta.

Fue entonces cuando sintió unas manos que se posaban en sus rodillas, tirándole ligeramente del pantalón. Dio un respingo, no esperándolo y estando a punto de dejar caer la tableta de entre sus manos justo antes de levantarla y encontrarse una carita conocida observándola.

\- ¿De dónde has salido tú? – rápidamente dejó las cosas encima de la mesa, sonriendo al pequeño y tardando apenas unos segundos en alargar los brazos hacia él para cogerlo y poder saludarlo con un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

\- Lo dicho… Vendido por un niño – dejando la puerta cerrada tras él, Taichi se acercó hacia ambos.

\- Normal, tú no vienes a ponerme la misma carita que él – manteniéndolo sentado encima de sus rodillas se giró hacia el padre del pequeño-. ¿Ya te has cargado a mi pobre ayudante para que te deje entrar sin avisar?

\- ¿Yo? Ha sido él – señaló al niño-, que ahora ha cogido la costumbre de ir saludando a las chicas por ahí… Pero solo a las chicas…

\- Pues mira, igualito que su padre – sonrió divertida.

Centrando su atención en el pequeño, ignoró a su amigo unos momentos, acabando por dejarlo de nuevo en el suelo para que fuera a echarse donde quisiera con unos colores y una hoja que le había dejado para que se entretuviera.

\- Te estás arriesgando a que te cambie el diseño de la alfombra, te lo digo desde ya… - dijo Taichi señalándolo con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, ya le va tocando un poco de cambio a este lugar – sonrió antes de ponerse en pie y poder acercarse finalmente hasta él y saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Así que te han dejado sola… ¿quién se ha quedado con Aiko?

\- Su tío… Mis padres tenían que trabajar y sus otros abuelos están todavía de reclusión en el hospital.

\- ¿Has dejado a esa pobre niña en manos del pesado de Takeru y esos dos niños del mal que tiene por hijos?

\- ¿Por qué os ha dado a Yamato y a ti por llamarlos así? Si son un amor los dos…

\- Niños del mal, tú hazme caso – asintió con la cabeza-. Y ese encantador niño que provocará que tengas que cambiar las alfombras se les une, entonces mira, yo dimito. Ya no estoy para estos trotes…

Tuvo que reírse, quedándose sentada a su lado sobre la mesa. No había llegado a preguntar qué era lo que habían hecho los tres pequeños cuando se habían quedado de niñeros, pero por lo poco que había escuchado parecía que no habían salido demasiado bien parados los adultos.

\- ¿Qué tal la boda? Porque llevo sin saber de ti desde el viernes y no sé si eso es bueno o malo…

\- Muy bien – asintió-. Nos lo pasamos muy bien y no murió nadie en el intento. Yo creo que eso vale como un buen resumen. Ya te enseñaré las fotos de Aiko, que le pusimos el vestido que le había hecho Haru y…

\- Mira qué cara se te queda… - empezó a reírse-. Ya os imagino, todos arreglados para la fiesta y los dos con la baba cayendo con la niña…

No contestó de palabra, echándose a reír de forma delatadora. No podía decir ni una sola palabra en su defensa ya que se había pasado gran parte de la velada pendiente de ella y sacándole fotos. No había tenido tiempo todavía para poder pasar las imágenes a ninguna plataforma, peor sabía que habían sacado muchísimas.

\- ¿Yamato?

\- Trabajando y luego se va a ir a buscar a su padre. Hoy le daban el alta, así que se irá en persona a darle una colleja por cabezota.

\- Es un buen motivo – ladeó la cabeza mirándola, dándose cuenta de que tenía la cara algo ojerosa, arqueando así una ceja-. ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no tienes pinta de haber descansado demasiado…

Las palabras de él consiguieron que en la cara de ella apareciera un color rojo bastante delatador. La noche anterior había acabado metiéndose en la cama demasiado tarde. Tener que ponerse a cambiar las sábanas mojadas bien entrada la noche no era el mejor de los planes para terminar así un fin de semana… Pero solo podía decir que la culpa había sido de Yamato y que cuando había aceptado que fuera con ella a darse un baño esperaba de verdad poder darse el baño e irse a dormir después.

Sin darse cuenta, una ligera sonrisa se fue dibujando en su cara al recordar lo que había motivado aquello…

\- Oh, tomaré eso como que ya os habéis arreglado. ¿A que sí? – se echó a reír, pillándola rápidamente-. ¿Qué? ¿Hablaste con él?

\- Ya habíamos hablado hacía unos días pero… Al final tenía yo razón. No estaba enfadado conmigo, estaba dolido por la burrada estúpida que le había soltado – se encogió de hombros-. Ahora se ríe y me acusa de sufrir locura transitoria…

\- Podría llamarse así – asintió-. De hecho, creo que es la mejor forma de llamarlo. Y que conste que no lo digo por meterme contigo sino porque yo también he sido víctima de locuras transitorias de ese tipo.

\- ¿Tú? Pero si Koemi hace contigo lo que quiere… ¿de qué te va a poder acusar a ti?

\- Ah, claro, ¿y tú con Yamato no haces lo que te viene en gana? – se echó a reír-. Y no la hagas ponerse original que tiene mucha imaginación… El sofá de mi casa es cómodo…

La risa de Sora pudo escucharse por toda la sala, más que por las palabras de él por la cara de resignación que puso al decirla. Sabiendo cómo se podía poner ella sin motivo alguno cuando su cabeza escapaba a su propio control, podría imaginarse los numeritos que habría tenido él en casa. Acabó por acercársele algo más, dejando así su cabeza apoyada en su hombro mirando al niño desde allí.

\- Creo que me tomaré eso como que está todo perfectamente… - sonriendo al notar el gesto de ella, no se movió.

\- Está todo como tiene que estar – contestó, quedándose así.

Takeru estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Se había quedado ahí para poder dejar delante de él en el sofá a los tres niños que se habían quedado a su cargo. Por suerte, a los niños les llamaba demasiado la atención su prima como para revolucionarse más de la cuenta. Simplemente se estaban dedicando a observarla mientras que le colocaba el gorrito que le había comprado y que simplemente estaba esperando para ponérselo.

Sonrió al conseguirlo, quedándose mirando hacia ella él también, divertido al ver que estaba entretenida intentando alargar las manos para cogerse los bolitas que adornaban los calcetines que tenía puestos.

\- Me parece que tú cuando empieces a correr vas a hacerle bien la competencia a Dai – miró hacia el niño-. ¿A que sí?

\- Yo quiero jugar con ella – protestó el pequeño, arrodillándose él también para poder ir hacia ella algo más.

\- Ten cuidado que es demasiado pequeña todavía, ¿vale?

La atención de la pequeña desapareció de sus calcetines quedándose mirando así a su primo no tardando en querer alargar las manos también hacia él para cogerlo. Takeru sonrió, entretenido con la escena antes de sentir la puerta de casa abrirse de fondo.

\- ¿Me he perdido algo que este terremoto no viene a buscarme? – fue su saludo al llegar hasta ellos, no tardando en ver el motivo por el que Dai no había dado señales-. ¿Y esta visita?

\- Yamato dijo que cuando saliera del trabajo quería ir a ver a papá y si todavía no lo han dejado irse a casa ayudarlo a recoger y todo eso… Y Sora está sola en el estudio estos días, así que me han dejado de niñero…

\- ¿Te la ha dejado tu hermano?

\- ¿Qué? ¿No crees que se fie de que yo esté con la niña? – riéndose se puso en pie para poder acercarse a ella para saludarla con un corto beso-. ¿Vienes cansada?

\- ¿Por qué? – entretenida se quedó mirando hacia los tres pequeños.

\- Porque ahora que he conseguido ponerle el gorrito a Aiko quería aprovechar para sacarles una foto a los tres y mirar a ver si puedo heredar de una vez…

Tardó unos segundos en entender del todo lo que le estaba diciendo antes de echarse a reír y asentirle, desapareciendo de allí para poder ir hasta la habitación donde tenía guardada su cámara de fotos no tardando en volver.

\- ¿Se la vas a dar a tus padres cuando los veas?

\- Y no debería darle nada a mi padre por el susto que nos ha dado, pero sí – asintió.

\- ¿El abu?

\- El abu ya está mejor y mañana si quieres podrás ir a verlo – le dijo Hikari antes de terminar por acercarse hasta sus dos hijos para poder darles un beso-. Pero tenéis que portaros bien porque todavía está cansado y tiene que reponerse, ¿de acuerdo? Va a necesitar que lo cuidéis vosotros también.

\- ¿Por qué? Ya lo cuida la abu… - dicho aquello volvió a acercarse hacia Aiko, divertido porque la niña hubiera conseguido cogerlo del pijama.

Hikari tuvo que echarse a reír por la cara que acababa de poner el rubio, dándole un toquecito finalmente en el fondo para que se quitara del medio para poder sacar la foto de los niños.

\- Luego le saco una con el teléfono para mandársela también a mi hermano, ya verás como se baba entero él solo como siempre que ve algo de estos tres – riéndose fue ella quien ocupó el lugar en el suelo de Takeru.

Posó la cámara en el suelo y alargó los brazos para coger con ella a Reiji y poder colocarlo al otro lado de la niña, dejándolos a los tres colocados de tal forma que quedaran cerca.

\- Hazme un favor, que en hacer el tonto tú eres el experto – le dijo a su marido-. Ponte detrás de mí y llama la atención de Aiko como puedas… ¡Eh! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Quieres dejar de poner caras raras y hacer lo que te he dicho? ¡Takeru!

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** comprendo, sí. La tortuga estaba un poco desmayada porque claro, a alguien se le vino de repente el modo adorable y no puede sobrellevarlo bien. Si es que estos dos son un peligro para la salud de cualquiera, que suben los niveles de azúcar que da gusto. Pero bueno, venga, pobrecillos, que falta les hacía ya que han pasado unos meses muy malos.

Y ahora llega de visita miniYagami por el estudio para provocar que a todas se les caiga la baba con él porque anda saludando a las chicas. Si es que, sin duda, es la versión lista del padre jajaja Ahora hay que aprovechar que van a tener todos tiempos tranquilos un poquito. Prometo portarme bien, de verdad...

¡Un besito de tortuguita enooorme!

**Natesgo:** sí, se les vino el subidón de azúcar. De muy buen humor tenía que estar yo el día que escribí eso, hay que ser realistas jajaja Aunque bueno, en el fondo, lo veo bastante factible. Sino solo hay que ir a preguntarle a cierto pajarito rosa cuando iba preguntando por ahí a Sora que si Yamato le había intentando cantar alguna canción jajaja

¡Un beso!

**Guest vecina:** ¿qué? ¿Sigues viva? Yo estoy ofendida. MUCHO. Y no por la línea que han seguido los acontecimientos, sino por la manera tan mala que han tenido de contarlo todo... Si además, es que tampoco me lo va a explicar alguien bien nunca. Mis esperanzas están puestas en el pesado de Martin y estoy viendo que se muere y no lo termina...

Ains.

Sí, cuando están a abuenos son unos empalagosos que da gusto jajaja Así que nada, déjalos ser pegajosos y que luego hagan comentarios de que tuvieron que acabar cambiando las sábanas, seguramente porque en vez de irse a dormir después del baño se habrán dedicado a hacer cositas... Si es que no engañan a nadie ya. Y claro, tiene que venir Taichi a dejar constancia de esas cosas y acompañado de su versión en miniatura matando de la adorabilidad a todos con los que se cruza.

El domingo fue malo, asqueroso y odioso. El lunes más de lo mismo y mañana se espera peor... Tengo yo más ganas de que pase la selectividad que ellos, así te lo digo. Que además, ya te digo. Mucho cuento, mucho echárseme a llorar del agobio pero ninguno estudia una mi****... Ains... Nada vecina, que voy a ver si descanso un poco porque mañana empiezo bien temprano.

¡Un bico enooorme!

**Beyond an Epic Night:** si la pobre Sora debió de entrar en shock, porque sí, seguro que alguna vez más ha pasado, pero venga, que con la voz que tiene ese ser, la situación y demás, pues a la pobre debió de darle algo. Y más sin verlo venir, que cuando se lo dijo por la niña la pobre estaba bromeando de lo más inocente.

Intentaré sobrevivir a la semana, de verdad que sí, pero tampoco prometo nada... ¡Un besazo!


	67. Yamato, largo

\- Papá, deja de protestar que todavía te vamos a acabar dando todas las collejas que no te hemos dado mientras que nos daba pena saber que estabas en el hospital…

Yamato atravesó la puerta de casa de su padre llevando él sus cosas en la mano contraria que había utilizado para abrir. Fue directo hacia la mesa para dejarlas ahí apoyadas y girarse hacia él viendo como llegaba con su madre.

\- Me parece muy bien que lo tengas amenazado desde ya, yo te ayudo con ese tema – asintió Natsuko mientras que cerraba tras ambos.

\- Eso, vosotros dos empezad a aliaros en mi contra – miró extrañado hacia los lados, como si notara algo cambiado-. ¿Habéis limpiado?

\- Sí, papá. Llevas una semana y algo fuera de casa, alguien tenía que hacerlo. Venga, vete a ponerte el pijama de una vez, y te recojo yo las cosas y la ropa sucia.

Hiroaki se giró hacia él, observándolo unos segundos antes de decidir que era mejor no ponerse a discutir con él. Avanzó hacia la habitación con calma, encontrándose encima de la cama el pijama ya listo. Sonrió ligeramente antes de empezar a cambiarse. A pesar de llevar aburrido demasiados días en el hospital la idea de estar cómodamente en casa no le parecía tan terrible.

\- ¿Has cuándo te han dado la baja? – escuchó la voz de Yamato desde el salón.

\- Hasta el miércoles – contestó empezando a dejar la ropa encima de una de las sillas.

\- ¿Solo? ¿No te parece que es muy pronto para volver a trabajar? Mira que cuando te ingresaron estabas hecho un asco…

\- Déjalo, hijo, si ya sabes cómo es. Puedes amenazarlo con lo dejarlo ver a la niña a ver si así se queda otro día en casa…

Riéndose por la conversación que le estaba llegando, terminó de ponerse el pijama, volviendo hasta ellos, dándose cuenta de que la ropa ya estaba en la lavadora. Se quedó mirando hacia ellos, antes de poner cara de resignación.

\- ¿Tengo permiso para salir mañana de casa tan siquiera?

\- No. Te vas a quedar en casa hasta mañana. Luego miramos lo que te hace falta y te lo traigo yo – dijo Yamato negando con la cabeza.

\- No hace falta, puedo ir yo más tarde, tranquilo – le dijo Natsuko-. Yo creo que si le cierro la puerta por fuera puedo ir tranquilamente a hacer la compra…

\- Qué graciosos… - cruzó los brazos-. No hace falta que me pongáis toque de queda. Uno que yo me sé tiene cosas mejores que hacer más allá de estar pendiente de que no me escape al trabajo.

\- Al contario que tú, no creo que Aiko vaya a salir corriendo a la primera de cambio. Además, la he dejado con Takeru y con los niños. Va a ir luego Sora a por ella… Si te portas bien te la traigo mañana para que la veas. Pero solo si me dice – señaló a la mujer con su cabeza- que te has portado bien y no has dado demasiado la lata.

\- Lo que me faltaba por escuchar… - gruñó antes de irse hacia el sofá para sentarse, aprovechando para acomodarse escuchando la risa de los otros dos de fondo.

Yamato aprovechó para ayudar a su madre a recoger todas las cosas y buscar por los armarios algo con lo que poder dejar la cena hecha. Habían dejado algunas cosas los días pasados cuando habían estado limpiando listas para tener comida para cuando tuvieran que volver.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte con él? – le preguntó observando de reojo a su padre.

\- Pues… No me fio demasiado todavía de que esté del todo bien como para quedarse solo.

\- Ten cuidado, no vayas a acabar cogiendo tú algo – le dijo tras asentir a sus palabras.

\- Con la de horas que hemos echado nosotros dos pendientes de él en hospital si no hemos cogido nada creo que nos libramos – acabó por reírse por lo bajo-. Hazme un favor, bájame de ese armario una de las fuentes, ¿quieres?

* * *

Sora caminaba por la calle acompañada por ambos Yagami que habían ido a buscarla en dirección hacia casa de Takeru.

\- ¿A que hora salía Koemi? – le preguntó la pelirroja.

\- No tengo ni idea, tenía unas reuniones importantes y me dijo que me llamaría cuando ella terminara con todo, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Quieres venir a cenar con nosotros en casa?

\- ¿Lo dices porque aprecias mucho mi compañía o porque quieres tener al niño contigo un rato más?

\- No pienso contestar a eso – riéndose, estuvo a punto de cogerse de brazos para continuando, no llegando a hacerlo por estar en un lugar público-. Llámala y dile que se venga y así no tiene que hacer nada para la cena cuando llegue.

\- ¿Hacer nada para la cena? ¿Crees que si llega tarde no le voy a dejar nada hecho o hacerle algo al momento?

\- Por el bien de Koemi espero que no… Le tengo aprecio para desearle semejante cosa…

Taichi giró la cabeza, mirándola con ambas cejas arqueadas antes de empezar a cerrar sus ojos poco a poco hasta dejar apenas una línea visible provocando que la pelirroja se echara a reír de forma abierta y sonora.

\- No me hables, traidora… Si ya sabía yo que se te iba a acabar pegando algo del rubio ese…

* * *

Takeru se acercó hasta la puerta cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre, abriendo para encontrarse a su cuñada allí, no esperado verla acompañada, poniendo cara de sorpresa. No pudo llegar a abrir la boca ya que no tardó en aparecer Dai a las carreras para llegar a saludar a los recién llegados y poder saludarlos.

\- ¿De dónde has salido tú? – le dijo finalmente a Taichi cuando pudo.

\- Estaba vigilando que aquí la pelirroja se comportara bien en el trabajo y ya que estaba la he acompañado para ver a mi hermana y a los niños.

\- ¿Y a mí no?

\- A ti te tengo demasiado visto… - riéndose, se agachó para poder sacar a Daigo de la silla de nuevo y poder dejarlo salir corriendo detrás de su primo para ir a ver a su tía-. ¿Mi hermana?

\- Trasteando con la cámara… Le ha gustado la idea de cargarnos a mi padre y así poder heredar pronto…

\- ¡Oye! – recibió un manotazo de la pelirroja antes de que ella entrara, buscando a su hija tras haber pasado todo el día lejos de ella-. ¡Oh! ¿Y ese gorrito? ¿De dónde se supone que lo has sacado?

Nada más escuchar el tono de voz de su madre, la pequeña que estaba todavía en brazos de Hikari empezó a hacer como siempre solía, reclamar su atención de la forma más evidente que podía con ligeros ruiditos y moviéndose todo lo que podía.

\- Se ha portado muy bien… De hecho, con ella cerca, los otros dos se portan de maravilla. Voy a tener que pedírtela prestada más a menudo para ver si estos trastos dejan de liarla tanto.

\- Pues hasta que me vuelva Haru del viaje… - empezó a reírse por lo bajo antes de coger a Aiko, notando como en cuanto la acomodaba cerraba una de sus manos sobre la blusa de su madre, reteniéndola así a su lado-. ¿Qué tal ha comido?

\- Muy bien, no ha protestado nada – llegando hasta donde ellas, Takeru se colocó a su lado dejando a Hikari ir a saludar a su hermano.

\- Es decir que el único al que le ha montado el numerito con la comida es con su padre… Pronto empiezas a reírte de él- se inclinó para poder darle un beso en una de sus redonditas mejillas escuchando la risa de la pequeña a modo de respuesta.

Repitió el gesto escuchando las risas de la pequeña notando como su amigo se había terminado por acercar hasta ellas. Se entretuvo en colocarle bien el gorro a la niña antes de girarse hacia él.

\- ¿Ahora van a ser más efectivo mi chantaje hacia ti? ¿Vas a decirme que no quieres venir a cenar a casa si te lo pido con Aiko en brazos?

\- Eso no vale… - entretenido, alargó los brazos para que se la dejara coger, observándolas-. Tengo que hablar con Koemi primero. Igual va a llegar muy tarde y estará cansada…

\- ¿Cenar? – Hikari se quedó mirando hacia su hermano.

\- Estoy solo con Daigo y quiere secuestrarme – señaló hacia la pelirroja-. Ahora intenta usar a mi ahijada como chantaje.

\- Ni hablar – negó con la cabeza-. Vosotros dos os quedáis aquí con nosotros. Y no acepto un "no" como respuesta. Así que llamáis a los dos que nos faltan y así aprovechamos, que hace mucho que no nos juntamos todos más allá de en las salas de hospital.

Tanto Sora como Taichi se quedaron mirando hacia ella, teniendo que asentir a lo que les estaba diciendo. Tampoco sonaba mal la idea y había que reconocer que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

\- Lo que pasa es que tengo que darle la cena a la pequeña primero… No tenía pensado que se quedara tanto rato aquí – explicó la pelirroja.

\- Uy, sí, menudo problema. Como si quieres hacerlo aquí ya hecho yo a los otros dos no vaya a ser que se escandalicen o algo, que los creo bastante capaces…

* * *

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia sus padres, observando la escena que tenía delante mientras que terminaba de vigilar que la cena no se quemara, antes de sonreír ligeramente. Traumas de Takeru aparte, a pesar de todo, le gustaba lo que estaba viendo y en cierto modo, se quitaba el peso de encima de tener que dejar a su padre solo recién salido del hospital.

El sonido de su teléfono hizo que saltara, sacándolo del pantalón y viendo que le acababa de llegar un mensaje. Sonrió automáticamente al desbloquear la pantalla y ver que era un mensaje de Sora. Seguramente estuviera esperándolo ya. Cuando entró en la conversación se encontró con una foto de Aiko, sus dos primos y Daigo. Eso amplió rápidamente su sonrisa mientras que leía el texto.

\- ¿Te reclaman en casa? – preguntó su padre desde allí.

\- No precisamente – apagando el fuego, se acercó a dónde estaban sentados, teniéndoles así el teléfono para que pudieran ver la imagen-. Tu otra nuera me reclama para que vaya a cenar de una vez.

Alargó la mano para coger el teléfono, cambiándole la cara automáticamente al ver la foto de los niños y llamando así también la atención de la mujer que estaba a su lado.

\- Mira qué guapos que están… - acabó por decir Hiroaki-. Mañana ya le estás diciendo a tu hermano que venga a verme con esos dos elementos también.

\- Mañana se va a quedar él también con Aiko. Así que cuando salgamos del trabajo podemos venir a verte todos para que estés con los niños. Pero solo si me dice mamá que te has portado bien y no has dado la lata…

\- Qué pesadito… Que si, que en cenando me meto en la cama. Echo de menos mi cama, no necesito que me chantajees…

\- Por si acaso – riéndose, recuperó el teléfono de manos de su madre-. Luego os la mando para que la tengáis. Yo me voy a ir yendo que tengo que ir hasta casa de Takeru que me han secuestrado a mis dos chicas y creo que no las piensan soltar hasta después de cena. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis me avisáis…

\- Yamato… Largo – siendo Natsuko la que dijo aquellas palabras, el rubio acabó por obedecer riéndose antes de despedirse de ellos y coger su chaqueta y comprobar que llevara todo con él.

\- Mañana os veo… Descansa, papá.

\- Que te largues. Dales un beso a los niños de mi parte…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** me he escapado a las carreras para actualizaros el capi ahora, para que veas que soy buena jajaja Aaains hoy llevo a las carreras desde primera hora y se espera que la tarde siga igual. Y para encima ya me han puesto de malas porque doña agonías ya está avisando de que la semana siguiente seguramente tenga que faltar. Yo voy a cumplir la amenaza de tirar el teléfono desde la ventana del avión...

Y el abuelo ya está en casa. Por fin lo han soltado... Y está con un mono de nietos que no creo que ni la otra abuela sea capaz de quitarle distrayéndolo. Pero buneo, por el momento todo ha quedado en un susto y en una vigilancia más radical de ahora en adelante para que no la vuelva a liar. Sin duda Natsuko parece que se ofrece a cuidarlo sin muchas pegas cofcofcof.

Un besito de tortuguita y ánimo con el día.

**Digilover:** ¡Hola! La verdad es que me quedé bastante confusa cuando me llegó tu review. En la historia ha quedado más que claro, desde el principio, que ambos personajes tienen sus vidas hechas y totalmente independientes el uno del otro. ¿Qué sentido tendría ahora que los juntara por arte de magia? Jajajaja Igualmente, gracias por pasarte a dejar una review. ¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** pues a mí me ha gustado pero a la vez me ha cabreado mucho. Lo primero... ¿qué es eso de hacer llorar a esa cosita escamosa? Jajajaja No, ahora en serio. A ver, lo más gordo de todo me parece que es totalmente coherete, encaja con la historia y lo veo bien. Ahora, lo que me chirría es la basura de desarrollo que ha tenido. Ha sido por arte de magia, sin fondo, así, sin cuidar los detalles, sin nada de nada. Es lo que me cabrea, el cómo lo han hecho, no lo que han hecho. Sobre quien se sienta en el trono prefiero no hablar porque ahí sí que saco un humor que ni Yamato en sus malos días... En resumen: me ha gustado el concepto final, pero el desarollo es para llorar. ¿A ti?

Sí, sabía que estos capítulos donde sale Taichi te iban a gustar jajaja Por eso no te había avisado. Va a estar rondando por aquí junto con los demás unos capítulos, que lo sepas. Nenes incluidos, claramente, así que podremos morirnos todos un rato del fangirleo. Ah, y tenemos un FB cofcofcof Pero de los buenos, que luego me tiráis piedras. Eso para más adelante jajaja A ver si saco algo de tiempo para escribir, que tengo dos líneas de tiempo abiertas. Si llego de buenas escribo una y si llego queriendo azuzarle un dragón a alguien la otra.

Aaaains vecina, ¿te han hecho algo ya de la nota? Esperemos que no te tarden mucho que a mí me tardaban casi un mes siempre y lo pasaba fatal a la espera. Y... me voy a por la tarde, que el día se presenta feo feo feo... Al menos hace sol (?). ¡Un bico grande grande!


	68. Envidia a tu otro tio

Yamato llegó a casa de su hermano, llamando a la puerta y esperando que alguien fuera a abrirle. No tuvo tiempo de ver tan siquiera a Dai llegar hasta él, teniendo que dar un paso hacia atrás cuando llegó a las carreras para abrazarse a él. Sacándole una sonrisa con ese gesto no pudo más que agacharse para cogerlo en cuello.

\- Puedes decírselo a tu padre si quieres, pero tú me caes mejor que él – le dijo a modo de saludo.

\- Eso, tú sigue comprando al niño para que luego me monte a mí el drama su otro tío con que no es el favorito – la voz de Koemi hizo que el rubio diera un respingo.

\- ¿De dónde sales tú? – se acercó hacia ella para dejar que Dai la saludase.

\- Pues venía detrás de ti, pero ni te enteraste cuando te llamé en la calle… Eh, sin ofenderme, a saber en qué estarías pensando tú – riéndose, se inclinó para darle un beso al niño y luego poder entrar finalmente en casa.

Apenas unos segundos más tarde los pasos de Daigo llegando a las carreras para ir a buscar a su madre pudieron escucharse antes de verlo aparecer para cogerla con la mano y arrastrarla al interior.

\- ¿Has visto que rápido nos ha vendido? – le djjo Yamato al niño antes de cerrar la puerta tras él y caminar con él por el pasillo hasta unirse donde estaban los demás-. Papá dice que quiere vernos mañana en casa con los niños, así que ya sabes lo que te toca – fue el saludo que le dio a su hermano.

Giró la vista hacia los lados buscando a Sora y a Aiko sin encontrarlas, suponiendo que no tardarían en aparecer, volviendo a centrarse en su hermano quien intentaba recuperar a Dai de brazos de su tío sin conseguirlo.

\- ¿Qué tal estaba?

\- Cascarrabias, así que ya debe de estar del todo recuperado. Vuelve al trabajo el miércoles… No sé cómo no le han dejado más días. Le tienen que deber unos cuantos… pero bueno, si está mejor así se entretiene y no está en casa sin hacer nada. Mamá se va a quedar con él estos días.

\- Para que el abuelo no esté solo – dijo el niño antes de revolverse para que lo bajara e irse corriendo a buscar a su primo.

\- Eso, para que el abuelo no esté solo – riéndose de la cara que se le había quedado a su hermano, Yamato se acercó hasta donde estaba su otro sobrino, poniéndose de cuclillas para poder quedar a su altura-. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Te has portado bien?

\- Porque todavía no puede caminar, no te engañes… - acercándose hasta ellos, Koemi posó a Daigo tambien-. ¿Los demás?

\- Pues… si lo preguntas por mi querido cuñado, se ha colado en la cocina detrás de su hermana. Así que es probable que dentro de nada lo veamos aparecer por aquí bajo amenaza de colleja. Los digimon estaban con ellos y Sora está dándole la cena a la niña en la habitación – giró la cabeza hacia su hermano-. Así que ya te sabes el camino si quieres…

Arqueando una ceja al recibir esa información, asintió, alejándose de ellos para poder ir a saludar. Aprovechando que pasaba cerca de la cocina se asomó para saludar a los que allí estaban justamente para ver a Hikari darle un manotazo a su hermano por estar intentando robarle algo del plato que tenía delante. Continuó por el pasillo antes de dar un par de golpecitos en la puerta con los dedos antes de asomar la cabeza.

\- ¿Tengo permitido el paso?

\- Lo sabía – se rio la pelirroja nada verlo asomarse-. Te ha escuchado llegar y se ha empezado a revolver toda…

\- Será porque ya no tenía gana de más… Que ya me sé las prioridades que tenéis vosotras dos y por el momento la comida sigue estando por delante – divertido por el recibimiento, fue hacia ellas, dándose cuenta de que Aiko había clavado los ojos en él y empezaba a mover los brazos para reclamar así su atención.

\- Toma – se la tendió cuando se acercó, esperando a que la cogiera para poder ponerse en pie y empezar a colocarse la ropa.

\- ¿Me has escuchado llegar? Espero que no te pongas celosa, pero se me tiró encima Dai según abrió la puerta…

Sora se rio con lo que estaba escuchando, terminando de colocarse bien todo antes de girarse hacia ellos dejando los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho observando así la escena que tenía delante, pensativa, antes de volver hablar.

\- Cuando la que te abra la puerta para tirársete encima sea una señorita que yo me sé… ¿cómo vamos a hacer? Porque yo no puedo contigo para arrastrarte dentro de casa si te me desmayas de la emoción…

\- Qué graciosa… - murmuró intentando hacerse el ofendido aunque era pura apariencia ya que era plenamente consciente de que ella tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Alargó una de sus manos hacia la pelirroja para cogerla y acercarla hasta él, aprovechando que estaban ellos tres allí para poder saludarla con un beso más cercano que si hubieran estado con los demás antes de volver a bajar la mirada hacia la niña.

\- ¿Tu padre?

\- Babeando todavía con la fotografía que me mandaste. Mañana quiere ver a los niños… ¿qué te parece?

\- ¿A qué hora sales mañana?

\- A la de siempre…

\- Hm… Si está tu madre con él puedo dejarles a la niña con ellos por la tarde en vez de con tu hermano para que no tenga que ir hasta allí con los tres niños. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Puedes llevarla mañana por la mañana contigo?

\- Creo que sí…

\- Entonces mañana puedo salir algo primero por la mañana e ir a buscaros para ir a comer y luego ya la llevamos con mi padre.

\- Es decir, que si te digo que tengo a la niña conmigo vienes a buscarme… Muy bonito… Ya sabes dónde vas a dormir hoy, ¿no?

Teniendo que reírse por las palabras de ella afianzó mejor su mano sobre la cintura para no dejarla alejarse de él volviendo a acercarse lo suficiente para no tener que levantar demasiado el tono.

\- No me hagas tener que convencerte para que cambies de idea…

\- ¿Tú no te cansas? Lo de recuperar el tiempo perdido iba en serio, pero la cosa va de no andar durmiéndome por las esquinas por culpa de alguien – intentó hacerse la seria, sin conseguirlo.

Una risa por parte de la niña al ver las caras que ambos estaban poniendo distrajo la atención de sus padres, sacándoles una sonrisa en un tono completamente diferente a la que ambos habían estado intercambiando.

\- Creo que está de acuerdo con que su madre tiene derecho a dormir un poquito - aprovechó para inclinarse hacia ella y poder darle un beso en la mejilla-. Anda, vamos que cuando me vine estaba Taichi ofreciéndose a ayudar a Hikari y no sé cómo puede acabar eso…

\- Ya le estaba pegando cuando me asomé yo, tranquila – asintió él antes de dejarla ir para poder salir tras sus pasos con la niña en brazos.

Koemi había terminado por acercarse hasta la cocina al escuchar a ambos hermanos discutir en la cocina, riéndose al encontrarse la escena y ver como el mayor de ambos estaba protestando porque tenía hambre y quería ayudar a Hikari para acabar primero.

\- No lo dejes que toque nada que luego a ver si alguno se va a poner malo…

\- ¡Oye! – girándose hacia ella-. Que he mejorado mucho… No te pongas ahora tú también en mi contra – cruzó los brazos apoyándose en la encimera.

Automáticamente Koemi se echó a reír viendo la reacción de su marido, teniendo que acercarse a él para poder darle un beso a modo de saludo en la mejilla teniendo que estirarse ya que se estaba haciendo el digno y se mantenía recto.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Hikari? – le preguntó quedándose al lado de él.

\- No… Si me han estado ayudando Sora y Takeru hasta hace nada… Solo estoy vigilando que no se queme nada, tranquila – negó con la cabeza-. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Vas a dejar de montar el drama? Vete con Daigo, corre, que debe de estar aterrorizando a Takeru si se ha quedado solo con él y con los otros dos niños.

\- Para encima que vengo a ayudarte – protestó de nuevo antes de irse murmurando por lo bajo fuera de la cocina.

Encontrándose de pleno con la pareja que volvía con Aiko, cambió el gesto de nuevo al ver a la niña, centrándose en ella con una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Claro, en algo se tenía que parecer a mí, nunca se pone pegas a la comida – se rio ella antes de quedarse mirando hacia ellos-. Por suerte ya había terminado cuando llegó su padre porque sino me la distrae y así no se puede.

\- En eso también se parece a ti, todo bien hasta que llega la distracción en forma de astronauta rubio…

Escuchando la risa automáticamente de Yamato antes de pasar de largo hacia el salón con Aiko se quedó mirando hacia Sora con la mejor de sus sonrisas, divertido al ver la cara que le estaba poniendo, procesando todavía sus palabras.

\- Sí, por encima de otro tipo de distracciones… - acabó por contestarle imitando exactamente él la sonrisa que tenía puesta-. ¿Te han echado de la cocina ya?

\- Eso, tú alíate con las otras dos que se han puesto en mi contra…

\- ¿Quién empezó? Anda venga, tira… Que a mí seguro que me dejan entrar y no he podido saludar a Koemi todavía. Vete con los otros dos, a ver si así os entretenéis lanzándoos puñales entre vosotros tres.

\- Eso, vete a aliarte con esas dos… - protestando por el pasillo acabó por llegar hasta dónde estaban los dos hermanos-. Otra que se ha ido con las otras dos brujas…

Riéndose, Yamato decidió dejar a Aiko encima del sofá para que pudiera ver desde allí a sus primos, dejándola al lado de Reiji, quien se giró automáticamente para poder alargar una de sus manos hacia la de ella para cogerla.

\- Mañana no te dejamos a la niña a ti directamente – se incorporó de nuevo para mirar a su hermano-. Sora tiene tiempo por la mañana y podemos ir a dejarla después de comer nosotros a casa de papá.

\- Como queráis, yo encantado de tenerla conmigo, ya lo sabes… - se encogió de hombros-. Yo los llevaré también por la tarde, que tampoco es plan que cansen demasiado a papá.

\- Cansar a papá… - cruzó una mirada con Taichi-. Esos tres – señaló con la cabeza a sus dos sobrinos, justo viendo aparecer también a Daigo – acaban con cualquiera…

\- ¿Si? ¿No se supone que yo no me dedico a nada durante todo el día? Ja… Intenta tu concentrarte en escribir mientras que Dai anda corriendo por casa por todas partes.

\- Eh, yo tengo el mismo padecimiento con Daigo y más o menos nos arreglamos – se metió en la conversación el castaño.

\- Qué pena me dais… - riéndose, Yamato acabó por atrapar de nuevo al mayor de sus sobrinos para dejarlo sentado al lado de Aiko-. Además… seamos sinceros, os lo tenéis más que merecido los dos.

\- ¿Merecido?

\- ¿Le preguntamos a nuestros padres o a los tuyos a ver qué angelitos tenían ellos en casa cuando vosotros dos teníais la edad de los acusados? Porque tú no sé – miró a Taichi – pero de Takeru me acuerdo bastante bien… Y siempre ha sido el hiperactivo de los dos.

\- Tú cállate… - le dijo su hermano pequeño cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho-. Y tú… ¿no querías ayudar? Pues venga, ayúdame a sacar las cosas y a ponerla mesa. Tú quédate ahí vigilando a los niños.

Accediendo a lo que decía Takeru, fue tras él para empezar a colocar las cosas mientras que Yamato acababa por sentarse en el suelo y así poder quedar a la altura de los más pequeños, no tardando en notar que Dai se le sentaba encima de las piernas.

\- Mira, mira… Vamos a darle envidia a tu otro tío desde aquí… - le dijo intentando sonar confidencial pero asegurándose de que Taichi lo escuchara.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** al pobre Hiroaki le han dado la libertad por fin y lo han dejado en casa con la abuela. Ahora, aprovechando se han juntado todos para cotillear y para poder trastear con los nenes. Y quien dice trastear dice dejar al matrimonio Ishida-Yagami pelearse entre ellos por ver quien es el tío favorito de Dai. Aunque claro, Yamato cuenta con la ventaja de la comida...

Parece que por fin llegan tiempos tranquilos, por mucho que cierta pelirroja se queje de que últimamente duerme algo menos de la cuenta, pero, como se viene diciendo, sarna con gusto no pica jajajaja ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** a mí lo único que meeh es quien se sienta al final en el trono. Llevo toda la vida saltándome sus capítulos porque me aburre más que Meiko, a ese nivel estamos. Pero bueno, que el drama de al gente me parece muy exagerado... Que no lo han hecho con el detalle que deberían y se nota que han ido a las carreras no lo voy a negar, pero yo lo acepto. Y por favor, que alguien le vaya dando a Lena y a Peter unos cuantos Emmys xD

El abu se nos baba entero viendo a los nenes, así que menos mal que tiene a la abuela con él para limpiarle la baba, por muchos errores neuronales que le provoque eso a Takeru. Y ahora toda la tropa reunida, pues es perfecta y maravillosa. Tengo a medias otra reunión de este tipo, pero como entramos en la etapa de los horrores del curso, pues no tengo moral yo de escribir cosas bonitas xD Taichi está metido en todos los fregados, esté en la línea temporal que esté aparece él jajajaja Lo tengo ahí atravesado literalmente en todos los capis que tengo a medias xD

Te entiendo. No sabes hasta qué punto... Cada vez que me llegaba un mail saltaba que me subía a la lámpara. No se me olvidará el día que me llegó la nota de mi último examen... Ese terrible momento en que la red de la facultad decidió caerse y yo ya que no sabía si llorar, llamar al 112 o qué... Así que ánimo: con la espera, que cuando te llegue la nota las tartarugas lo van a celebrar por todo lo alto. Y digo las tartarugas porque yo dudo que siga de una pieza. Desde las 8:30 de la mañana llevo de un lado para otro, y mañana se espera otro día horroso... Y del fin de semana no hablamos que me deprimo. Es que he llegado, cenado y me he metido en la cama a morirme. Y pobre del simpático que venga a molestar con tonterías, que le azuzo a mis alumnos de pre-sele... Muerden.

¡Un bico enorme vecina!


	69. Ueno

\- Pues la verdad es que a mí me pareció bastante extraño cuando volvió mi hermano que le hicieras caso tan rápidamente… - Takeru aprovechó para echarse algo más de comida en el plato.

\- ¿Extraño? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo te puede parecer extraño? – Taichi giró la cabeza, quedándose mirando para él-. Venga ya, si hasta Koemi que no sabía ni la mitad de lo que había pasado con estos dos pesados ya se había dado cuenta.

Sora empezó a reírse por lo bajo, sin querer meterse en la conversación todavía teniendo la boca llena. Quizás fuera el menú o la hora, pero tenía bastante hambre y no había estado demasiado activa en la conversación, más ocupada en terminarse su cena primero.

\- Oye, a mí no me metas. Yo solo me limitaba a ver lo que tenía delante de mis narices. Si yo creo que el que más tardó en asimilarlo eras tú – Koemi negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia su marido.

\- ¿Yo? – arqueó una ceja-. Normal. El sabiondo este cree que está muy enterado de todo lo que pasa, pero como estaba demasiado ocupado en estar estudiando fuera no se enteraba de nada… Yo tenía puestas mis esperanzas es que aquí la pelirroja hubiera escarmentado de una vez.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Escarmentar yo? – consiguió tragar-. ¿Y se puede saber de qué?

\- ¿De qué? ¿Te lo tengo que recordar?

\- Oh, venga ya – saltó Yamato, dándose cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros.

\- Sí, ahora hazte el ofendido…

\- ¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó su hermana, mirándolo confusa, terminando por mirar hacia Takeru a ver si él entendía de lo que le estaba hablando-. ¿Me he perdido algo o qué?

\- No lo sé – negó con la cabeza, acabando por quedarse mirando finalmente hacia Taichi.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan pesado? Que te dedicaras a vigilar lo que hacíamos o dejábamos de hacer como un paranoico en esa época es una cosa muy diferente.

Sora había vuelto a llevarse algo de comida a la boca, no pudiendo contestar a lo que estaban diciendo, manteniendo el gesto confuso mientras que ellos dos hablaban. Acabó por caer en la cuenta, arqueado ambas cejas a la vez.

\- Taichi… Déjalo. En serio… déjalo. Y eso que a ti no te echaba las broncas para dejarte bien clarito que "él no quería saber nada"…

\- ¿Pero de qué narices estáis hablando? – Takeru, totalmente perdido, no podía más que mirarlos sin entender nada.

\- Habla de que antes de que a tu hermano le dieran la beca y se tuviera que ir a estudiar fuera, estábamos… No sé cómo llamarlo, pero digamos que las cosas estaban bastante bien como para que este pesado tuviera que ponerse paranoico – resumió Sora, quedándose mirando hacia Takeru unos segundos, girando la cabeza finalmente hacia su amigo-. Y eso que tú solo nos viste un par de veces simplemente hablando… Pero ya te digo yo que no estabas enterado ni de la mitad… Cualquier te aguantaba entonces… - se le escapó una ligera risita finalmente.

\- No me hacía falta saber nada para echarle imaginación. Si es que os tengo más que calados a vosotros dos…

La pelirroja continuó riéndose, no tardando en ver que Yamato se le acababa uniendo tras cruzar una mirada significativa con ella. Realmente había sido una época en la que las cosas entre ellos dos habían ido demasiado bien. Prefería no darle vueltas, pero, de no haberse tenido que ir él, quizás las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes entre ambos. Acabó por llevar su mano, por debajo de la mesa, hasta la pierna de ella, dedicándole una ligera caricia.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Que os veo! Vosotros dos con las manos quietecitas…

El comentario del mayor de ambos Yagami provocó que empezaran a reírse todos los demás.

_2008_

_Recogió todo el material con el que había estado trabajando y lo metió en su mochila mientras que hablaba de forma distraída con sus compañeras de clase. Había conseguido avanzar bastante en aquellas horas que les habían dejado de prácticas por la tarde y no debería de tener que hacer más en casa, lo cual agradecía notablemente._

_\- ¿Vais a ir a alguna parte ahora? – les preguntó mientras que cerraba finalmente la cremallera._

_\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna idea? Yo ya he terminado todo el trabajo._

_\- Pues no… Pero aprovechando que hoy hace buen día y hemos podido adelantar cosas podemos ir a tomar algo, ¿qué os parece?_

_Al recibir respuesta afirmaba, Sora y las dos compañeras con las que estaba no tardaron en salir del aula, recorriendo los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida de la escuela. Estaban en el centro de la ciudad, no les sería demasiado complicado encontrar un lugar donde poder tomar algo tranquilamente sin tener que dar demasiadas vueltas._

_\- ¿Habéis estado en el local que han abierto al final de la calle? – preguntó una de ellas._

_\- Pues… Creo que no, ¿tú, Sora?_

_\- Pasé por delante el otro día, pero no he podido entrar todavía, ¿queréis ir…? – dejó la pregunta en el aire de repente viéndose su atención completamente distraída en otra dirección._

_En otras circunstancias le habría dado rabia lo rápido que había sido capaz de reconocerlo sin estar tan siquiera pendiente de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero la sorpresa había sido mayor. Al final de las escaleras, apoyado de forma distraía en un árbol, aprovechando la sombra que éste proyectaba, estaba Yamato. Se quedó paralizada sin ser capaz de avanzar un paso más, demasiado confusa._

_¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Estaba esperando por alguien? Podría ser… No sería nada de extrañar, pero… ¿Estaba mirando hacia ella? Sí, evidentemente estaba mirando hacia ella. Intentó disimular, sobre todo cuando vio cómo alzaba la mano para reclamar su atención y despegarse del árbol así y acercarse hasta ella._

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó todavía demasiado confusa como para entender nada por su cuenta. _

_\- ¿Has terminado ya las clases?_

_\- Sí… Ehm…_

_\- Ah… ¿ibas a alguna parte? – giró la cabeza hacia las dos chicas que estaban esperándola._

_\- Pues… - lo miró, quedándose en silencio unos segundos-. ¿Por qué?_

_\- Porque esta tarde tenía el examen ese que te dije el otro día y el resto de clases las han cancelado… - se llevó la mano al pelo, revolviéndolo ligeramente unos segundos antes de volver a hablar – y se me ocurrió que igual… Que igual estabas libre y te apetecía hacer algo._

_Interiormente, mientras que lo escuchaba, estaba pidiendo a quien pudiera estarla escuchando en aquellos momentos no estar mirándolo con cara de susto hasta tal punto de haber dejado la boca abierta. Por suerte, lo conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer el gesto tan típico de cuando estaba nervioso._

_\- ¡Sora! – la voz de una de las compañeras con las que había salido-. Te vemos el lunes, ¿vale?_

_No fue capaz de decirles nada a modo de respuesta más allá de asentir y despedirlas con la mano. El lunes posiblemente iba a ser sometida al peor de los interrogatorios de la historia, ya que quizás no fuera el mejor momento del mundo para que la vieran con él._

_\- Las has asustado… Ya te vale – intentó demostrar por fin el funcionamiento normal de su cabeza-. No es normal que alguno de los raritos de ciencias se dejen caer por aquí…_

_\- ¿Te cuento otra vez de lo que era el examen?_

_\- No… No… Déjate… Pero ahora que me las has asustado espero que tengas un buen plan para compensar._

_\- Puede que se me haya ocurrido algo – sonrió de forma ligeramente ladeada antes de señalarle con la cabeza hacia dónde antes había estado apoyado._

_Echó a andar detrás de él, curiosa. No ubicaba nada interesante en la dirección en la que él iba caminando, pero quizás lo habría pasado de largo. Prácticamente estuvo a punto de chocar con él cuando se detuvo de repente, no esperándolo._

_\- ¿Qué? – confusa, no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta._

_\- ¿Qué? – confuso, se giró hacia ella-. ¿Cómo crees que he llegado hasta aquí? Que una cosa es que los campus estén cercanos y otra que eso en esta ciudad signifique tres horas andando y media en metro… - señaló con la cabeza hacia la calzada donde había dejado aparcada su moto._

_\- Oh… - dándose cuenta de que era demasiado evidente, tuvo que reírse. Todavía estaba demasiado confusa con lo que estaba pasando como para que su cabeza funcionara con total normalidad-. ¿Y tú crees que yo me voy a subir contigo ahí?_

_\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te fías de mí? – se rio ligeramente reconociendo el tono de broma de ella antes de extender la mano para que le diera su mochila para poder guardarla bajo el asiento-. ¿No te irás a marear, no?_

_\- Todavía no has terminado de convencerme para que me suba contigo…_

_Posiblemente no fuera la primera vez, si se esforzaba seguramente fuera capaz de rememorar algún día en el que la hubiera acompañado de vuelta desde el instituto, pero había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para darle tan siquiera importancia. Dejando de hacer el paripé, cogió el casco cuando se lo tendió, esperando a poder subirse._

_Quizás fuera estúpido dada la situación que había tenido hacía unas semanas, la cual, habría propiciado que quizás no deberia de ponerse nerviosa ante la expectativa de tener que cogerse a él durante el trayecto. Posiblemente después de lo que había pasado cuando por fin se habían quedado solos – y lo que podía haber llegado a pasar – aquello debería de ser una tontería, pero se pudo notar cómo se estaba poniendo tensa por momentos._

_\- ¿No me vas a decir a dónde vamos? – preguntó cuando por fin se sentó él también._

_\- No, pero lejos de cierto Yagami que seguro que si nos ve viene a echarnos a la bronca…_

_El comentario de él consiguió que se echara a reír, algo más calmada, alargando los brazos para poder cogerse a él, intentando mantener una distancia entre ambos a pesar de todo. Daba las gracias de que no pudiera verla en ese momento porque estaba completamente segura de que se le habían subido los colores de la forma más delatadora. _

_Quizás no fuera la mejor de las ideas de ese mundo en esos momentos de su vida, pero, realmente, llegaba a dar un poco más igual de la cuenta. No iba a intentar pelearse tan siquiera con su propio subconsciente, ya que sabía que al final iba a acabar llegando a la misma conclusión._

_Yamato pudo notar perfectamente como se le aceleraba el pulso de forma inmediata nada más sentir cómo las manos de ella lo rodeaban para agarrarse a él. Intentó que no se le notara demasiado, aunque no estaba demasiado seguro de poder conseguirlo, pero con su estado de nerviosismo de los últimos días, un poco más que un poco menos poco podría variar ya. Y, tenía la mejor de las justificaciones._

_Arrancó finalmente, alejándose de la zona del campus buscando la ruta que menos tráfico pudiera tener, alejándose del centro. Nunca le había gustado, había demasiada gente. Y por eso mismo se dirigió hacia una zona mucho más apartada, aunque les quedara algo más lejos de lo que quizás ella hubiera pensado._

_No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa más que evidente en su cara cuando notó que la mejilla de ella acababa por apoyarse en su espalda. Un pequeño gesto como aquel significaba bastante más de lo que parecía, pero, simplemente, prefería interpretarlo como que Sora se había relajado finalmente. Al detenerse en uno de los semáforos se puso algo más recto, disfrutando algo más del gesto de ella antes de rozar con suavidad, pero dejando claro que era de forma intencionada una de las manos de ella._

_\- ¿Ueno? ¿Qué se te ha perdido a ti aquí? – le dijo cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino._

_\- Pues… es tranquilo y está lejos del centro. Normalmente con eso me suelo conformar – contestó encogiéndose de hombros tras haberse quitado el casco, no molestándose demasiado en volver a colocarse el pelo._

_Sonrió con la respuesta de él, imitando sus gestos y acabando por bajarse para dejar que guardara las cosas, buscando recuperar su mochila._

_\- Déjala aquí si quieres, no creo que te haga falta. ¿Quieres coger algo de ella? – dejó su mirada fija en ella antes de ver cómo revolvía en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, ubicando así el teléfono._

_\- No, podemos dejarla ahí – asintió, esperando a que por fin echara a andar con ella-. Estás de buen humor… ¿te salió bien el examen?_

_\- Pues… Bien sí que me salió – contestó-. Pero no creo que vaya a conseguir nada. Hay muy pocas plazas y creo que se podían conseguir puntos extra con cursos y cosas así. Pero bueno, que yo ya más no puedo hacer._

_\- Ya, ya… A ver qué me tienes que decir cuando te den los resultados… - riéndose, dejó de mirar hacia el para mirar a su alrededor._

_Se quedó observándola en silencio, atento a sus movimientos. No contaba con que le diera la puntuación para poder acceder a la beca, era demasiado alta. Se había esforzado mucho y le había supuesto un gran esfuerzo adicional más allá de la carrera, pero no contaba con nada. Tampoco quería pensar en las implicaciones que aquello tendría de conseguirlo. Frunció el ceño, manteniendo la vista en ella unos segundos más, dándose cuenta de que realmente no quería pensar en lo que le costaría aquello._

_\- ¿Qué te pasa? – girándose hacia él y viéndolo con mala cara._

_\- Nada… Estaba pensando en el examen – dijo sin querer más detalles. Cambió el gesto tras sacudir ligeramente la cabeza-. Venga, vamos a dar un paseo que me han dicho es la época perfecta para venir a este parque._

_Accediendo sin querer sonsacarle nada, continuó con el camino, centrándose en el lugar. Evidentemente conocía bien los jardines de la ciudad, su madre se había asegurado de ello y, sin duda, tenía que darle la razón a Yamato._

_\- Es la época del Hanami – habló ella, consiguiendo así que la atención de él se centrada por completo en ella-. Seguro que esto se llena de turistas dentro de un par de semanas para ver los árboles en flor._

_\- Es verdad, se me olvidaba que estoy con la aprendiza de la experta…_

_\- Más quisiera ella tener una aprendiza… - entretenida se empezó a reír-. Hace tiempo que dejó la causa por perdida. Como mucho atenderle las explicaciones pero sin duda las flores no son lo mío… Al menos fuera de los papeles de patrones…_

_\- Tan grave no será. Seguro que se me da a mí mucho peor – terminando por colocarse a su altura, aprovechó también para mirar a su alrededor._

_Realmente le daba bastante igual el lugar, lo único que apreciaba era que realmente estaba alejado de todo lo demás y allí se podía estar tranquilo para poder disfrutar de la compañía de Sora sin más. _

_\- Anoche casi no pude pegar ojo – volvió a hablar al cabo de un rato-. Ni siquiera era capaz de ponerme a repasar. Yo creo que me venía bien alejarme de todo un rato. Y… creo que te fastidié los planes que pudieras tener con tus compañeras de clase, pero no sé – dejó vagar la mirada por el lugar, esquivándola de forma algo más directa en ese momento-. Me apetecía pasar un rato contigo._

_Esas últimas palabras provocaron que un cosquilleo la recorriera por completo y que la conversación que había tenido con Mimi sobre que ella era capaz de volver a tener más trato con él sin que significara nada más que eso acudiera a su cabeza. estaba completamente equivocada, pero también lo había dicho sabiendo que lo estaba. _

_\- Puede que te perdone el fastidiarme los planes. Tengo que pensármelo todavía, no te emociones demasiado – acabó por hablar, disimulando lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, girándose hacia él para poder mirarlo al hablar._

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** ¿quién decía algo de reuniones? Pues ahora tenemos puñales volando en todas las direcciones y, que para encima, han dado pie a un FB de esa época un poco difusa que hay entre medias de estos dos. Y, de nuevo te diré que no acepto quejas ni reclamaciones futuras ante posibles trastadas porque te tengo muy consentida, que ya sabes perfectamente de dónde ha salido esto xD

Aiko tiene la capacidad de domar a las fieras, eso es que lo ha heredado de la madre. Eso no es nada nuevo y cuando sea más grande tendrá ese mismo poder jajajaja Se podrá asomar a la ventana como su madre y detener alguna crisis matrimonial en el patio del instituto con una simple mirada jajajaja La mirada Takenouchi que es 100% efectiva.

Un besito de tortuguita grande grande, que estoy aprovechando aquí cinco minutos antes de tener que irme a trabajar... #nomegustamayo.

**Ace Cornell:** oye, a otros les gustan cosas aburridas como Taichi con Meiko... Hay gustos para todo, ¿no te parece? Si es que el fandom a veces puede ser muy rarito.

Y sí, las cosas parecen volver a su lugar poco a poco, así que por el momento parece que les llega una temporada de calma al grupo. Veremos a ver lo que les dura, mientras tanto puedes entretenerte con el diccionario de sinónimos, que te veo muy aburrido xD

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** jajajajajajaja me encanta. Si lo peor es que eso mismo me suele pasar a mí, porque a veces voy a buscar algo en concreto para hacer referencia a ello o para un FB y al final me dan las mil metida dentro de un bonito pozo negro. La última vez fue con la boda de Taichi y los histerismos del futuro novio. Bueno, miento, esa no fue la última vez, pero eso tiene que ver con un FB que he escrito recientemente y si te digo lo que fui a buscar ya vas preparando los tomates jajajaja

Jajajaja bueno, lo de Dai y Daigo es comprensible. El nombre del Dai lo escogí por su significado sin ponerme a pensar en el que podría tener miniTaichi. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué nombre ponerle, y de repente se me vino lo de Daigo a la cabeza. Así que vamos a quedarnos con que al menos no se apellidan los dos Yagami porque sino menudo caos familiar que se podría uno montar con esos nenes jajajaja Normal, sería una elección muy complicada porque menudos dos elementos les han caído por tíos a esos dos. Aunque, fíjate, por dónde voy yo escribiendo, ayer que pude hacer un trocito de capítulo, teníamos a Taichi refunfuñando porque Yamato sabía cocinar y claro, con eso tenía comprado al nene jajajaja

La reunión sigue por el momento, y ya te aviso de que el FB no se termina aquí, pero bueno... Ya veremos por donde se van los tiros esta vez...

Y... con todo el dolor de mi alma, estoy aprovechando lo que la impresora tarda en imprimir para actualizaros porque me tengo que ir a trabajar... Y se huele que mañana vamos a estar parecidos. Así que imagínate cómo tengo lo horarios por semana. Eso sí, me estoy quedando de un a gusto mandando a cierto sitio a la gente que me venga con estupideces estos días que no te lo puedes ni imaginar... Jajajajaja aaains T_T Un bico grande vecina, disfruta del fin de semana.


	70. Tamagoyaki

Yamato estaba sentado en la cama con el ordenador encima de las piernas, entretenido con lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla mientras que esperaba por Sora. Había cumplido con lo que habían hablado y tenía varios artículos sobre las mejores zonas para vivir en Tokio.

Le hacía especial ilusión la idea de poder mudarse los dos a una casa que fuera de ellos. Estaba a gusto con el lugar en el que vivían ahora, pero, tal cual le había dicho tiempo atrás a ella, aunque fuera un detalle insignificante, para él era importante que el lugar en el que vivieran fuera de los dos. No del uno o del otro, sino de los dos. Y, sin duda, ahora que Aiko estaba con ellos necesitaban algo más de espacio. Se hacía notar la necesidad de Sora de un espacio para poder trabajar tranquilamente y a él no le vendría mal tener algún lugar dónde dejar todos los papeles esparcidos.

\- Vaya cara de concentración…

La voz de Sora reclamó su atención desde el baño, apagando la luz y terminando de echarse la crema de manos antes de irse hacia la cama, subiéndose por el lado contrario de la cabecera, arrastrándose hasta llegar al lado de él.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Leo – le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se quedara sentada a su lado y que pudiera ver así la pantalla, dejándola ver por si misma los títulos de sus artículos.

\- ¿Lugares para vivir con niños en Tokio? ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! Yo también he estado mirando algo en un rato libre que he tenido… - salió de nuevo a las carreras de la cama para ir a coger su libreta de bocetos del bolso.

\- ¿Lo has apuntado aquí?

\- Aquí se apunta todo… Absolutamente todo, hasta lo que tengo que comprar cuando ya se me ha olvidado traer leche tres veces…

Volvió a la cama, repitiendo la forma en la que lo había hecho antes, arrastrándose hacia él y recuperando su posición a su lado. No usó de cojín como había hecho otras tantas veces porque prefería dejarlo tener el brazo libre, y, mientras tanto, así podía sacar su libreta bien.

\- Mira, he estado haciendo una lista de sitios de la ciudad que me gustarían…

\- ¿Te gustarían? ¿Por algún motivo o porque te gustan?

\- Principalmente porque me gustan, pero creo que los motivos por los que me gustan nos valen como motivos – se rió ligeramente-. Y vas a tener que convencerme mucho y muy bien para quite de mi primera opción de la lista Chofu.

\- ¿Qué? – giró la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que se reía de él al habérsele escapado un ligero gallo debido a la sorpresa-. ¿Chofu? ¿Qué se te ha perdido a ti en esa zona tan lejos del centro?

\- ¿Tú? – divertida por la cara que puso, esperó unos segundos-. Piénsalo… Te quedaría cerca del trabajo y no tendrías que salir tan temprano de casa, hay muchos parques, es una zona muy tranquila y bonita… A Aiko le encantaría. Y podríamos ir a buscarte siempre que quisiéramos o tú venir a comer a casa…

\- Sora, pero te quedaría lejos a ti…

\- A media hora de Ginza… ¿Eso cuenta como lejos en esta ciudad? Porque media hora me parece algo bastante razonable. Y, soy la jefa, si por algo quiero llegar algo más tarde o irme algo primero, para algo me pasé años sin pegar ojo trabajando para estar dónde estoy ahora mismo…- sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Estaba demasiado sorprendido ante la idea. Ni siquiera se había planteado la opción de que ella quisiera alejarse de las zonas en las que habían vivido o del centro. El centro era lo más cómodo para Sora, era evidente, pero ella apreciaba la tranquilidad tanto como él.

\- Bueno… si te sirve yo también había estado mirando zonas del extrarradio… - cambió la pestaña en la pantalla para que pudiera ver los jugares que había estado investigando-. Creo que hemos pensado en los parques como buena opción.

\- Es que… Aiko tiene que tener donde jugar tranquilamente lejos de todo este caos. Le va a venir muy bien y… El centro siempre va a estar ahí – mantuvo la vista en la lista de sitios que tenía, fijándose en algunos más llamativos-. ¿Ueno? ¿Ves? Si es que tú también habías estado pensando en lo mismo que yo…

\- No… Ueno no lo había pensado hasta hace un rato que me trajo a la mente Taichi la existencia de esa zona.

\- ¿Ah sí? – entendiendo a lo que se refería, acabó por devolver al vista hacia él-. No es mal barrio, tampoco tengo malos recuerdos de él si te soy sincera…

\- No, no son malos… No.

* * *

_Yamato acabó tomando asiento en el suelo, aprovechando la sombra de uno de los árboles para poder relajarse un rato. Estaba bajando poco a poco la euforia de haber terminado el examen y, repentinamente, había empezado a sentirse cada vez más cansado. _

_Fijó sus ojos en Sora, quien estaba en el paseo todavía. Se había acercado a uno de los puestos del parque atraída por el olor y en aquellos momentos estaba terminando de pagar y guardar el dinero para poder coger bien la comida que había comprado. Sonrió ligeramente sin desviar la mirada. Sin duda había sido una buena idea el ir a buscarla después del examen. Estaban en una temporada curiosa dónde la hubiera. De alguna manera se las habían arreglado para volver al punto en el que quizás hubieran estado antes de que los problemas empezaran entre ellos. Como si el tiempo pasado entre medias se hubiera esfumado sin más._

_No se iba a quejar, podía aceptar perfectamente ese cambio en las circunstancias. Había pensado en ello después de habérsela encontrado en la discoteca, cuando había podido llegar a casa y pensar las cosas en frío. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que había actuado bien echando el freno cuando lo había echado ya que no estaba seguro de cómo habrían sido las cosas entre ellos si el cambio se hubiera dado de una forma tan brusca._

_Sonrió al verla acercarse por fin, acelerando el paso hasta colocarse unos pasos por delante de él, mirándolo desde arriba, acabando por acercar una de sus manos hacia él, tendiéndole la comida que traía._

_\- ¿Tamagoyaki?_

_\- ¿Qué? Sé perseguir otras cosas diferentes a las heladerías por la calle – sonrió, esperando a que lo cogiera-. Y a este te invito yo para celebrar que seguro que te ha salido muy bien el examen… Sujétame el mío, por favor – se lo pasó también._

_En cuanto cogió la comida aprovechó para sentarse, acomodándose bien en el suelo antes de volver a intentar recuperar su comida, fallando en un par de ocasiones al echar él la mano hacia atrás para provocarla._

_\- Tú juega con la comida que acabas en el estanque…_

_\- Lo peor es que te creo completamente capaz de cumplir esa amenaza – cedió, empezando a reírse, dejándola cogerlo por fin._

_No dijeron gran cosa mientras que la atención de ambos estaba fija en la comida, pudiendo darse cuenta ella de cómo Yamato no tardaba demasiado en terminárselo, incluso aunque todavía estuviera quemado._

_\- Tenías hambre, ¿no?_

_\- Pues… Podría ser que no fuera capaz de desayunar nada por la mañana y…_

_\- ¿Desayunar? ¿No has comido nada en todo el día? _

_\- No estaba yo como para ponerme a pensar en comida._

_\- Pero… ¿Cómo vas a estar sin comer? ¿Quieres que te vaya a por otro?_

_\- No hace falta, cómete el tuyo tranquilamente… - le hizo un gesto con la mano, viendo que, contrariamente a lo que él le había dicho terminaba por ponerse en pie-. Sora… Estoy bien…_

_\- No – negó de nuevo con la cabeza-. Toma, quédate con el mío y yo vengo ahora…_

_\- Sora… - tuvo que alargar la mano antes de ver cómo salía corriendo de nuevo._

_Sonrió de forma automática sin poder evitarlo ante el comportamiento que ella estaba teniendo, admitiéndose a sí mismo que realmente estaba notando la ausencia de comida en todo el día. No pudo más que darle la razón y ya que le había dejado su tamagoyaki, no tardó demasiado en entretenerse con él._

_\- Para encima que me has secuestrado me preocupo por ti y me aseguro de que comas como una persona normal, tú verás cómo me vas dando las gracias – le dijo riéndose un rato más tarde de haber vuelto con más cosas para poder merendar-. Cuando me ponga a probarme mis proyectos para ve qué tal están y no sea capaz a abrochármelos ya verás la colleja que te voy a dar._

_\- Eh, yo tenía hambre, la comida extra se suponía que era para mí… Lo que pasa es que tú te apuntas demasiado rápido – se acercó ligeramente a ella para pincharla ligeramente entre las costillas-. Y no creo que vayas a tener mucho problema tú con lo que te abrocha o lo que no._

_Dando un respingo por el ataque que acababa de recibir, se revolvió, alejándose de él sin conseguirlo al notar como cerraba su mano en torno a su brazo y acababa por tirar de ella para que no pudiera hacerlo. Eso la desestabilizó y provocó que se cayera hacia su lado, aprovechando para terminar de empujarla algo más y que quedara apoyada con la cabeza sobre sus piernas._

_En el momento en el que ella se dio cuenta de dónde había quedado se puso completamente roja, sin conseguir escaparse de él, ni tampoco tener demasiada intención de hacerlo. Nada más ver que se estaba riendo supo exactamente por lo que lo estaba haciendo al ver el cambio de color en su cara. _

_\- Para encima que te doy comida, mira qué mal me tratas – intentó sonar ofendida._

_\- Muy mal – retiró la mano de su brazo, dejándole algo de libertad, tanteando así las opciones._

_Riéndose, finalizó por acomodarse, quedándose así echada. Posiblemente no estuviera en el mejor lugar para hacer aquello, pero le daba bastante igual lo que pudiera decir o no la gente, estaba cómoda y con eso le bastaba. Levantó la vista hacia el rubio, dedicándole así una sonrisa._

_\- ¿Se te ha pasado el hambre? – le preguntó finalmente._

_\- Estoy bien – asintió-. Suerte que alguien se empeñó en asegurarse de que no me desmayaba o algo por el estilo…_

_\- Es una buena preocupación – intentó sonar seria, pero una ligera sonrisa la delató-. Lo primero de todo te necesito para volver a casa y… Lo segundo, pues si te me mueres de repente a ver cómo hacemos, que no estoy yo muy allá para andar arrastrando a nadie._

_\- Ah, perfecto, entiendo tu preocupación. No te preocupes, yo creo que por el momento no tienes que preocuparte por no tener con qué volver a casa…_

_Entretenido por la respuesta que ella le había dado terminó por relajarse del todo, llevando al cabo de unos minutos en silencio sus dedos al cabello de ella, empezando a jugar de forma distraída con él. _

_\- Tú sigue haciendo eso si quieres que me quede dormida – cerrando los ojos para poder disfrutar del contacto no pudo ver cómo él sonreía a modo de respuesta, continuando con lo que estaba haciendo._

_No necesitó decir mucho más, dejando la vista perdida en el paisaje, pensando en sus cosas mientras que seguía moviendo sus dedos, completamente distraído. Estaba demasiado cómodo en aquella situación, podría pasarse así horas si fuera necesario. Y se daba cuenta en momentos así de lo que mucho que la había echado en falta. Bajó la vista hacia la pelirroja, fijándose en que tenía los ojos abiertos y que estaba observándolo._

_Mantuvo la mirada de la pelirroja unos segundos, pensativo antes de sonreír de forma muy ligera moviendo lentamente su mano por el cabello de ella hacia su mejilla, tanteando poco a poco el terreno antes de atreverse a dar el siguiente paso. Dando por supuesto que ella podía adivinar sus intenciones, se acercó. _

_Lo hizo de forma lenta, dándole así tiempo de apartarse si quería. Pudo notar que levantaba ligeramente el cuello para facilitarle así el trabajo, notando así más confianza en sus actos, acabando por conseguir de esa forma alcanzar los labios de la pelirroja. Al contrario que semanas atrás, poco tuvo de encendido, deseoso o ansioso, sino que fue calmado, tranquilo, e incluso dulce, prologándose en el tiempo lo que fue necesario. La falta de aire provocó que se separaran, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice entre ellos._

_Sintió la mano de ella enredarse en su cabello, tirando de él ligeramente hacia abajo pudiendo así repetir las acciones anteriores. De nuevo, aquello se sentía correcto, como debía de ser. ¿Por qué iba a estar mal? Había pasado tiempo suficiente entre ellos y, sí a la vista de lo evidente, estaban igual que antes, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo? Volviendo a separarse, compartieron una sonrisa entre ellos._

_No dijo nada más, no estando demasiado seguro de que fuera a ser la mejor de las ideas intentar entrar en detalles o cosas más complicadas en ese momento. ¿Para qué? Parecía que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo sin necesidad de decir nada, de manera que no tardó más en volver a buscar quedarse apoyado en el árbol, tal cual había estado antes, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar simplemente del momento volviendo a jugar así con el cabello de ella._

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** pues entonces espero que hayas cogido aire antes de ponerte con este capítulo, porque este FB es la prueba de que yo sería incapaz de meterme a escribir algo entre el tiempo que conocemos por las series y el que cogí yo en el hilo de mis historias. Al menos tengo la excusa de que tenían una tira y afloja bastante avanzado cuando él se fue, porque, inevitablemente, puedo decir que fueron ellos los que hicieron lo que les vino en gana, yo solo me limité a escribir jajajaja

Así que espero que hayas fangirleado mucho con el modo mami activado de ella mientras que el rubio intenta disimular. Luego claro, si es que está más que dicho que estos dos no pueden quedarse ni solos, ni cerca, sea el tiempo que sea, que luego pasa lo que pasa. Al menos esta vez no los ha pillado Taichi en modo cuqui porque yo creo que se lleva a la pelirroja de la oreja a casa... Parece que va tomando caza vez más sentido el por qué se fue cómo se fue Yamato años atrás.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**IreneFl:** si es que es mala época para los dos extremos. Para los que estáis estudiando y para los que estamos al otro lado, dando clase, no hay tiempo ni para respirar en esta época del año si te lo tomas con un poco de interés... Pero bueno, seguimos vivos todos por el momento y podemos aprovechar para fangirlear un poco ahora con estos dos, que siempre vienen bien de distracción dominguera.

Mucha suerte con el fin del curso, que ya no queda nada. ¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** no, si precisamente es todo lo contrario, tú tranquila jajajaja Mi paciencia en épocas de estrés de ve reducida drásticamente, así que nada, una que se va quedando a gusto con el mundo. Hoy he librado al menos, y estoy aprovechando para descansar y dejarme preparadas cosas para la semana que viene que se presenta todavía más fea que la pasada.

Esta época la tienen todos muy confusa menos los dos implicados, de ahí las caras de bobos de Takeru y Taichi jajaja Al menos el segundo estaba más o menos al día de que algo pasaba, pero sin muchos detalles. Se dedicaba a echarle la bronca a la pelirroja porque claro, "él no iba a hacerle de paño de lágrimas cuando volviera a salir mal todo" y ¿quién se quedó esperando por ella después de despedir al rubio en el aeropuerto? Si es que hay que quererlo con sus paranoias y todo jajaja

¿Yo? Nada cofcofcofcof Eh, no he mandado a nadie al hospital esta vez, es lo único que puedo adelantar. Y, me voy a tocarme las narices un rato, que al menos, que yo recuerde, ahora mismo no tengo absolutamente nada más que hacer por el día de hoy. Recalquemos el "que yo recerde" porque igual dentro de media hora me ves refunfuñando... ¡Un bico grande vecina!


	71. Me encanta

Diciembre había llegado a Tokio de forma tranquila y calmada. El clima, aunque mucho más frío que los meses anteriores había dejado pie a una mañana soleada en la que todavía se podían ver restos de la helada que había caído la noche anterior.

Sora se ajustó bien la bufanda cuando salió a la calle principal en la que estaba ubicado su estudio, mirando hacia los lados y buscando a Yamato con la mirada. Aquel día su turno era de tarde y tenían que aprovechar la mañana para hacer algunos recados. Sonrió cuando lo vio venir hacia ella, sobresaliendo como siempre entre la gente dada su altura.

\- Llegas tarde… - le dijo usando su mejor tono crítico cuando llegó a su lado.

La culpa la tiene una rubia que no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con dejarme venir… Mira que le dije que te ibas a enfadar, pero sabe chantajearme muy bien – se encogió de hombros con resignación antes de sonreír y acercarse a saludarla con un beso. Se había levantado antes que él y apenas habían podido verse aquella mañana-. Ya sabes, no hay prisa… Mi padre dice que más nos vale tardar todo lo posible y que no piensa devolvernos a la niña si volvemos demasiado pronto.

\- Lo de siempre, comprendo… - se rio suavemente antes de echar a andar con él-. ¿A qué hora hemos quedado al final?

\- Dentro de tres cuartos de hora. Yo creo que vamos con tiempo… - se colocó a su lado, tendiéndole el brazo para que se cogiera su quería.

\- ¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí?

\- ¿Yo? En el metro… A la niña la llevé hasta casa de mi padre dando un paseo, que nos venía bien a los dos. Luego como pasaremos por casa ya me arreglo… - vio como asentía a la vez que se cogía a él, echando a andar.

\- ¿Dónde vamos exactamente?

\- Pues… Ahora mismo a esa cafetería de la esquina – se la señaló con el brazo libre-. Que tengo hambre… Y luego nos venimos de vuelta para ir hasta el garaje.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Hambre? No me lo creo…

\- ¿Verdad? Todo un descubrimiento… Ya que has venido a secuestrarme a mi hora de cotilleos con Haru y me he tenido que quedar sin mi aperitivo de media mañana ahora te toca acompañarme. Esto no quiere decir que no exijan una compensación por allí arriba por haberla dejado a ella también sin entretenimiento…

\- Que le reclame lo que quiera a quien tenga que hacerlo – divertido, se dejó guiar por ella.

Tras varios meses buscando e informando sobre los mejores lugares en los que poder vivir, finalmente habían empezado a ver algunas casas realmente. Aquella mañana tenían una cita en uno de los barrios que más les había llamado la atención, cerca de dónde estaba la sede de la JAXA. Yamato todavía tenía sus reservas sobre alejarse tanto del centro, pero, tampoco podía dar verdaderos motivos en contra sobre la idea que había tenido Sora.

\- Según mi hermano esta es una zona de repelentes… Me ha dicho que es perfecta para mí, claro, pero que tengas cuidado tú no vaya a ser que se te pegue algo.

\- Bueno, si no se me ha pegado nada todavía yo creo que no tenemos que preocuparnos demasiado – le murmuró por lo bajo dándose cuenta de que el agente inmobiliario se acercaba hacia ellos, recuperando ligeramente la compostura-. Buenos días – saludó amablemente.

Yamato, quien había estado pendiente más bien de ella se giró, sorprendido y teniendo que recuperar el gesto serio cuando vio que ya no estaban solos haciendo lo mismo que Sora y saludando él también.

* * *

Haru se había quedado sentada en su mesa, distraída totalmente con unos papeles que estaba terminando de leer. Por eso, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse tardó unos segundos en levantar al cabeza de ellos, encontrándose mucho más cerca de lo que ella hubiera esperado a Andrew.

\- ¿De dónde has salido tú?

\- Magia – divertido por la cara de susto que estaba poniendo, no pudo más que reírse antes de dejar encima de la mesa la pequeña bolsa que traía con él-. He salido primero de la reunión. ¿Te han dejado sola?

\- Sí… Hace un rato – aún estaba intentando conectar del todo con la realidad, posando los papeles lentamente. Se tomó así unos segundos antes de quedarse mirando hacia él y, finalmente, sonreírle-. Hola.

\- Ah, eso ya está mejor – divertido por la reacción tardía de ella aprovechó para acercársela más y así saludarla con un beso-. ¿Sabes a qué hora vuelve?

\- Sí, no creo que tarde demasiado en aparecer por aquí. Supongo que comerá en casa y luego vendrá porque algo me dijo de que Yamato trabajaba por la tarde…. – se quedó pensativa unos segundos ante de posar la vista en la bolsa que él había dejado antes en su mesa-. ¿Lo has traído?

\- Claro… Principalmente he venido a secuestrarte para ir a comer los dos por ahí y, ya que estaba, he traído todo terminado ya.

\- ¿¡Puedo verlos!?

\- No – escondió rápidamente la bolsa tras él-. Nada de andar cotilleando antes de tiempo… Tú a esperar.

Se quedó mirándolo antes de ponerse en pie e intentar coger la bolsa, sin llegar a conseguirlo, haciendo que él se empezara a reír por sus intentos fallidos.

\- Está envuelto… Aunque te dejara cogerla no verías nada – se quedó mirándola, aprovechando para posar una de sus manos en su cintura-. Una envoltura profesional, no te lo tomes a broma, me ha llevado media mañana de gran concentración y esfuerzo.

Consiguiendo sacarle una risa divertida a ella por el comentario, sonrió él también, volviendo a inclinarse, valiéndose así de la cercanía entre ambos para saludarla de una manera mejor y más dedicada que lo había hecho antes. Al separarse, intentó mantener el gesto serio y no delatarse antes de hablar.

\- Aunque tampoco sé si va a ser buena idea que tú veas cómo le queda…

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – confusa, no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

\- Porque creo que mis gafas van a tener que decir algo al respecto con esa manía que te ha entrado de… atacarme.

Enrojeciendo hasta la punta de las orejas de forma automática por el comentario de él, Haru se revolvió para escaparse de su contacto y poder empezar a recoger sus papeles de la manera más digna que podía, con las risas de él de fondo.

* * *

Sora llegó al estudio, entretenida hablando con Biyomon, quien revoloteaba divertida detrás de ella. Llevaba en sus brazos a Aiko, la cual estaba mirando hacia todos los lados entretenida, fijándose en cada uno de los detalles del estudio, y, sobre todo siguiendo el vuelo del ave con sus ojitos.

\- Lo de buscarte ayudantes más jóvenes que tú es ya manía, ¿no? – la voz de Andrew hizo que detuviera sus pasos, girando la cabeza hacia él, sorprendida.

\- No lo sé… Pero… Si no quieres que su padre vuelta a intentar matarte con la mirada mejor que no te acerques a esta señorita demasiado… - echándose a reír, dirigió sus pasos hacia él-. ¿Y este honor?

\- Hace rato que vine a por Haru para ir a comer los dos por ahí. ¿Qué tal la casa?

\- Pues… Creo que vamos a seguir buscando. Era bonita, pero… No sé, le faltaba algo…

\- Con lo perfeccionista y repelente que te sabes poner tú cuando quieres se te va a graduar la niña en la Universidad y todavía estaréis buscando dónde mudaros…

Entrecerró los ojos, quedándose mirando hacia él en silencio antes de inclinarse hacia el bebé, hablándole a ella.

\- Mira cariño, Andrew nos cae muy mal ahora mismo… No, no alargues las manitas para que te coja él en cuello…

Acercándose hacia su amigo, viendo las intenciones de la pequeña, se la tendió, dejando que la cogiera en brazos, aprovechando para colocarse mejor la bolsa con las cosas de la pequeña en el hombro.

\- Pues… no te queda nada mal… Yo solo digo eso… - echando a andar hacia su despacho para poder dejarlo todo, esperó que la siguiera.

\- Ya, eso no hace falta que me lo digas tú… - riéndose, aseguró bien a la niña, echando a andar tras Sora y la digimon, divertido por cómo la pequeña se agarraba a la manga de su chaqueta.

Haru no tardó en llegar con paso rápido tras ellos, habiendo estado en el baño y teniendo que volver a coger la bolsa de antes, la cual había quedado encima de su mesa. Nada más ver a Aiko en brazos de Andrew, sonrió, acercándose rápidamente hasta dónde ellos estaban.

\- Nos has tenido muy abandonados… Voy a tener que reñir yo a tus abuelos. A ver qué va a ser eso de secuestrarte tantos días, yo también tengo derecho de jugar contigo – se inclinó más para dejar un beso en la mejilla de la pequeña.

\- Pues ya puedes ir peleándote tú con ellos, que Hiroaki decía que no pasaba nada, que se la podía quedar él hasta que yo saliera del trabajo… - divertida, posó finalmente las cosas de Aiko en su silla-. ¿Y vosotros dos qué? ¿Dónde habéis ido a comer?

\- Al sitio de siempre que queda aquí cerca – explicó él-. Nada nuevo de tu interés, me temo.

\- Pues yo he comido en casa… Me las he arreglado para ponerle cara de pena al mejor cocinero que tengo ha mano y ha picado… - sonrió, quedándose pensativa-. Luego se ha ido a las carreras como siempre.

Girándose hacia ellos, pudo ver cómo se quedaban entretenidos con la pequeña, observándolos. No iba a dedicarse a tocarles las narices con ese tema. Prefería hacerlo simplemente con comentarios casuales, nada de estar metiéndose en algo que, sin duda, no era asunto de ella. Ella había querido tener a la niña pronto, cuando apenas llevaban unos meses casados… Sabía que eso no era lo normal, de manera que, cualquier comentario que pudiera pasársele por la cabeza, prefirió guardárselo.

\- ¿Qué traes ahí? – le dijo a Haru finalmente, mirando hacia la bolsa-. ¿Han traído algo en mi ausencia?

\- Sí, aquí los de la competencia desleal que tenemos han venido a traer algo… Pero como no me lo quiere dejar ver pues no sé exactamente qué y cómo es… - haciéndose la ofendida, Haru se giró hacia su marido-. Venga, que ya estás tardando…

\- Cómo se nota que estás casi tú más interesada que nadie más… - se rio, pasándole a la pequeña a ella-. ¿Dónde está el otro niñero?

\- Se ha ido con Yamato, dijo que quería ir a ver a Mai… De vez en cuando le da por ahí…

\- Bah, es una pena. Pero bueno, ya me contarás qué le pareció – avanzó, cogiendo la bolsa él, para tendérsela a Sora-. Toma.

\- ¿El qué? – confusa, miró hacia abajo.

\- Eso, es… un entretenimiento que he tenido esta temporada y que espero que haya quedado lo más logrado posible. Y sí, antes de que digas algo, tenía qué hacerlo…

Confusa, volvió a levantar la vista hacia él, acabando por negar con la cabeza.

\- Si cuando digo que la niña tiene más ropa que yo no miento… - sonrió, finalmente, metiendo la mano en la bolsa para poder sacar dos pequeñas cajitas-. Hmmm… A ver qué me encuentro esta vez…

En el fondo le gustaba mucho que tuvieran esos detalles con la pequeña. Sabía que lo hacían porque le tenían aprecio y eso, sin duda, era lo que más le importaba. Empezó a rasgar el papel de uno de los paquetitos, encontrándose con la caja y esperando unos segundos antes de levantar la tapa.

La cara de Sora fue de total sorpresa. No necesitó mucho más que un primer vistazo para saber lo que era… Rápidamente alargó la mano para hacer lo mismo con el otro, sacándolo también y pudiendo verlos al posarlos en la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho…?

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿Qué si me gusta? Pero… Pero si va a estar para comérsela con esto…

\- Pues venga, ya estás tardando en probárselos porque este traidor no me ha dejado verlo hasta ahora y yo quiero ver cómo le queda – yendo hasta dónde ellos, Haru se colocó con Aiko en brazos-. Y rapidito…

\- Me encanta… Me encanta – repitió antes de aprovechar que lo tenía al lado para irse directa a abrazar a su amigo.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** hoy me paso por aquí rápido. Y que conste que estoy actualizando hoy porque no sé si mañana voy a tener moral tan siquiera de hacer algo con mi vida más allá de morirme en la cama cuando llegue y así tengo esto subido hoy.

¿Qué será lo que le han regalado a Sora la parejita de recién casados? Sin duda algo que puede provocar que las gafas de cierto diseñador peligren más de la cuenta cuando está despistado y Haru no tiene nada mejor qué hacer que "atacarlo". Los Ishida, por su parte, parece que ya han empezado a buscar nueva casa más en serio. Veremos a ver lo que les lleva.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Beyond an Epic Night:** tengo a medio leer los últimos capítulos que has subido, pero no tengo tiempo ni tampoco mucha gana de hacer algo útil con mi existencia cuando estoy en casa, así que, si eso, cuando me ponga al día ya me pasaré por ahí.

Sí, la parejita se nos ha puesto cuquis hasta en modo FB. Si es que las cosas al final acaban pasando por algo y aunque algunas cosas sí que hayan sido más improvisadas, pues como más o menos el hilo principal lo tengo claro va encajando todo. Ya tenemos la explicación de por qué Yamato se fue como se fue cuando era un crío todavía y de dónde salían esos morros tan drásticos, las paranoias de Taichi tan grandes y lo esquiva que estaba ella que poco más y si podía hacía como que no lo veía.

Me voy a la cama ya, que hoy ha sido un día precioso allá dónde los haya... ¡un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** ains vecina, de verdad, si es que ni para maldades estoy ya. Me portaré bien estos días pero solo porque no tengo tiempo, ni moral. Ya cuando pase todo ya volveré a la normalidad y podré seguir escribiendo. De hecho, hoy se me vino a la mente una cosa que quiero reescribir antes que la leáis y no tengo muy claro si voy a tener tiempo siquiera, pero bueno, poco a poco.

Y ha llegado Diciembre y los Ishida parece que ya se han puesto algo más en serio con la búsqueda de casa, a ver si tienen suerte y lo consiguen antes de que Aiko les eche a andar. Y sí, si a Taichi se le muradan puerta con puerta seguro que sería el más feliz de todos, pero bueno, pobrecillos, ellos quieren tener a mano sitios para que la tortuguita juege, no se les puede culpar.

Y reaparece la pareja de recién casados, esta vez llevándole algo a Sora. ¿Qué será esta vez? Aaaah, sorpresa.

¿Sabemos algo de derecho romano? Porque mira, si tengo que mandar a mis mostruitos de visita para que corrijan de una vez - y bien - te los mando, que son unos cuantos y son efectivos (como los lobitos del hombre lobo de Hotel Transilvania xDDD).

¡Un bico grande vecina!


	72. Pegajosos

Yamato entró en el ascensor con paso lento seguido de Gabumon. Aquella mañana no había tenido que trabajar por la mañana dado que había una reunión que iba a tener distraídos a todos los altos cargos el tiempo suficiente como para que a los demás no pudiera hacer nada productivo en su ausencia. Llegaba algo más tarde de lo normal precisamente por eso también, habiendo tenido que tardar algo más en terminar algunas cosas, pero, llegaba con todo hecho y pensando únicamente en vaguear un rato.

\- Oye… Tranquilo, que me atropellas – le dijo a su compañero cuando salió por delante de él al llegar a la planta correcta.

No pudo más que reírse, adivinando los motivos por los que tenía tanta prisa el digimon. Le había extrañado cuando el había dicho que quería ir con él al trabajo aquel día porque hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Mai, pero no había puesto pegas. Ahora, parecía que quería llegar a casa cuanto antes para poder ver a la niña.

No podía culparlo. Él estaba exactamente en la misma situación, aunque sabía que era algo más tarde de la cuenta y que era probable que pudiera estar durmiendo ya. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo para sacar las llaves de casa, abriendo así la puerta.

Sora había llegado a casa algo antes de tiempo, pudiendo así ocuparse ella de Aiko. Sabía que le gustaba hacerlo a Yamato, pero aquel día seguramente no pudiera hacerlo, de manera que había sido ella quien había bañado a la niña. Gran parte del tiempo que habían pasado ambas en casa después de eso se había basado en quedarse ambas en la cama delante de una gran crisis existencial.

\- Ponle el otro – le dijo Biyomon a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí – asintió-. Así me río un rato de esos dos…

\- Mira qué eres mala cuando quieres… - riéndose, volvió a mirar hacia la pequeña, la cual había empezado a reírse a la vez que su madre-. ¿Tú también? ¿Y qué vamos a hacer si nos cargamos a tu padre? No sé cómo estará ahora el mercado de opciones de repuesto que merezcan la pena…

Entretenida con la situación volvió a coger la caja en la que estaba guardado el otro pijama que le habían regalado a la pequeña aquella tarde Haru y Andrew, empezando a cambiarla de nuevo antes de quedarse mirándola.

\- Sí, más me vale ir buscando un repuesto…

Cogió a Aiko en sus brazos para poder bajar con ella hacia el salón y ponerse a hacer la cena. No quería que se le echara el tiempo encima y que Yamato llegara y estuvieran las cosas sin hacer, que seguramente llegaría cansando y con hambre.

\- ¿La cuidas tú mientras? – posándola en el sofá, la dejó sentada, apoyada así entre dos cojines-. Cuidado, que ya sabes que ahora le gusta escaparse….

Hacía apenas una semana que la niña había empezado a querer gatear. Lo hace de forma muy irregular e insegura que poco más y se podía confundir con reptar, pero de vez en cuando conseguía sostenerse sobre sus bracitos y poder avanzar algo.

Volvió a quedarse mirando hacia ella unos segundos más antes de alejarse hacia la cocina para empezar a prepararlo todo. Y así fue precisamente como el sonido de las voces de aquellos que estaban esperando la pilló. Aprovechando que ya había terminado de cocinar, apagó el fuego para salir con paso rápido hacia el sofá dónde había dejado a la niña y así poder cogerla y dejarla lo más cerca de la puerta principal que pudo en el suelo, viendo como, automáticamente, empezaba de nuevo a querer moverse por su cuenta.

Esperó, vigilándola para que no se hiciera daño, hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

Yamato abrió de forma distraída, dejando a Gabumon pasar primero y girándose para poder cerrar y guardar las llaves. Sin contar con que hubiera nada fuera de lo normal, cuando avanzó chocó con el digimon al estar este quito sin que el humano pudiera esperarlo.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí plantado?

Prestando algo más de atención a lo que lo rodeaba a la primera que vio fue a Sora con una expresión divertida en la cara mirando hacia abajo. Fue entonces cuando bajó la vista él también para encontrarse con una pequeña cosita que se movía en el suelo hacia ellos.

Una pequeña cosita que estaba vestida con algo que nunca le había visto puesto. No se le veía el pelo, ya que el pijama tenía una capucha, la cual dejaba a la vista el detalle que la adornada, siendo éste un pequeño cuernito de color dorado mientras que el gesto del pijama era de color blanco con algunas rayas moradas. Aquella pequeña prenda imitaba a la perfección el aspecto de Gabumon y, Aiko se estaba intentando acercar hasta ellos lenta y tambaleantemente.

Ahora entendía el motivo por el que su compañero se había quedado congelado mirando para ella.

\- Antes de que digas nada, ha sido Andrew. No sé hasta qué punto está implicada Haru, pero… Ha sido cosa de él. También nos han regalado uno a juego con Biyomon… - levantó la vista hacia ellos, sonriente al ver las caras que tenían puestas.

\- ¿Ves? Te dije que iban a poner cara de tontos los dos – Biyomon alzó el vuelo quedándose así a la altura de Sora.

\- Voy a tener que tener unas palabras muy serias con esos dos – acabó por decir Yamato tras carraspear y volver a moverse, acercándose así hacia la pequeña y pudiendo arrodillarse en el suelo a su lado para que le fuera más sencillo alcanzarlo así-. Oye, ¿dónde vas? ¿No te da vergüenza querer librarte de nosotros dos tan pronto? No creía que fuera a tener que protestar por lo que te pones o te dejas de poner ya…

En cuando había visto al rubio ponerse en el suelo la niña había conseguido girar hacia él, acabando por llegar hasta dejar las manos posadas sobre sus rodillas. En ese momento, alargó las manos su padre para poder cogerla en brazos y verla de frente, riéndose por verlo y que la hubiera cogido finalmente. No tardó en sentir la presencia del digimon a su lado, observándola también.

\- Va a quedar mal que lo diga pero creo que me quedo con la copia… ¿tú qué opinas? – le dijo a Gabumon.

\- Quiero cogerla…

\- Quieres cogerla… - se rio, negando ligeramente con la cabeza antes de acercarse a la pequeña para poder saludarla dejando un beso en su frente antes de dejar que la cogiera su compañero-. Venga, tú, deja de reírte de mí… Sácales una foto a los dos que se la voy a mandar al abuelo…

Notando como la pelirroja solo se reía algo más al escucharlo y que se iba hacia la mesa de la cocina rápidamente para coger su teléfono, acabó por ponerse en pie, todavía sin quitarles la vista de encima.

\- Está demasiado guapa – dijo Sora, colocándose a su lado-. Luego te enseño cómo le queda el otro, que llevo toda la tarde desde que la bañé jugando a cambiarla de pijama porque no sé cual le queda mejor… - desbloqueando el teléfono, apuntó hacia los otros dos, tomando así la imagen-. Preciosos… Ahora te la mando para que se la puedas pasar a tu padre… Y de paso… - toqueteando en la pantalla, aprovechó para añadir a la lista de receptores los nombres de los amigos y familiares de ambos-. Ya está…

\- Gracias – todavía tardando unos segundos más en dejar de mirar hacia ellos, incluso cuando Gabumon se llevó a la pequeña con él al sofá, acabó por levantar la mirada hacia Sora-. ¿Sabías algo?

\- No, apareció con ello esta tarde. No tenía ni idea de que le estuvieran haciendo algo otra vez y mucho menos algo así… Está para comérsela con los dos. Ya me imagino lo bien que se lo han tenido que estar pasando cuando estoy en el estudio y se ofrecían a cuidarme a la niña mientras que yo atendía alguna llamada o videoconferencia importante…

\- A esos dos se les cae más la baba que a nosotros dos cuando nos dejaban de niñeros. Tiempo al tiempo, ya verás… - riéndose, finalmente enfocó del todo a su esposa, sonriéndole-. Lo que seguro que ha sido cosa tuya ha sido la encerrona que me has hecho ahora…

\- No señor – entretenida, se dejó coger por la cintura cuando la acercó a ella-. La idea de ponerse ese pijama en concreto ha sido de la otra señorita alada. Según ella, quería ver la cara de tontos que se os quedaba a los dos… Que lo sepas. Yo solo la he dejado en el suelo para que fuera a buscaros…

\- Otro enemigo más en casa, si es que en una de estas acabaré durmiendo en casa de mi padre…

\- Yo que tú tendría cuidado, porque es bastante probable que él se ponga también de nuestra parte – alargó los brazos, para dejar las manos así apoyadas en sus hombros, poniéndose de puntillas entonces para besarlo.

Le dedicó algo más de tiempo en aquella ocasión, aprovechando que los digimon estaban totalmente distraídos con la pequeña, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa cuando notó como, al separarse, dejaba su frente apoyada sobre la de ella.

\- Está la cena lista ya. ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Un poco… ¿Qué has hecho? – no se molestó todavía en apartarse.

\- Ya lo verás – usando un tono divertido volvió a dedicarle un corto y rápido beso antes de alejarse-. Vete a echarla tú mientras que pongo la mesa y lo preparo todo, ¿quieres?

Asintió con un ligero sonido de afirmación, acabando por alejarse de ella e ir hacia el sofá donde esperaban los tres.

\- Me la voy a llevar para echarla a dormir… Biyomon, ¿tú has cenado ya? – esperó a ver cómo negaba con la cabeza-. Vale, pues me la llevo y luego ya vais vosotros más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Cogiendo a la niña de encima de Gabumon, la sujetó, cogiéndola de tal forma que pudo moverle él una de sus manitas en gesto de despedida hacia ambos digimon antes de echar a andar hacia la pelirroja para que pudiera darle un beso de buenas noches ella también.

Sora sonrió cuando lo vio alejarse, entretenida al ver asomar por encima del hombro de Yamato el pequeño cuernito dorado. Fue hacia los armarios para empezar a sacar los platos y poder empezar a prepararlo todo, dejando también puestos otros dos para que los digimon pudieran cenar con ellos.

\- Oye, hace meses que vosotros dos no os dignáis a acompañarnos a esta hora, ¿eh? – dijo cuando los vio volver a asomarse.

\- ¿Para qué? Si os gusta demasiado poneros pegajosos a esta hora del día, estamos mejor con Aiko – dijo Biyomon, aprovechando para subirse a la silla y quedarse desde allí mirando a su compañera.

\- ¿Qué has hecho para cenar? – preguntó Gabumon-. Tengo hambre…

Riéndose de la conversación de ambos, empezó a echarles la comida a ellos primero sin esperar a que el rubio volviera. Podían adelantarse y así luego irse con la pequeña sin miedo a despertarla por ir más tarde con ella.

\- Tened cuidado que seguro que quema…

Yamato cerró tras él la puerta de la habitación de Aiko, caminando hacia ellos, teniendo que quedarse detenido a mitad de camino fijándose en los digimon.

\- Pero bueno, ¿ya estás cenando tú? Si lleva Mai toda la tarde dándote comida… Que ya sé lo que pasa cuando os dejo solos…

\- Tengo hambre – contestó.

\- Tengo hambre… tengo hambre… - fue hasta ellos finalmente, quedándose al lado de Sora mirando hacia la mesa-. Tiene buena pinta, aunque seguro que tú también venías cansada para ponerte a hacer algo…

\- Bueno, ¿y qué? Me apetecía hacer algo para cuando llegaras y lo he hecho… ¿Algún problema? – sonrió de forma ladeada, observándolo así sin girarse del todo.

\- Ninguno, ninguno… Bueno, sí que como no nos demos prisa estos dos nos van a dejar sin nada – riéndose por la cara que le estaba poniendo Sora, se inclinó para dejar un beso en su mejilla antes de separarse para tomar asiento.

\- ¿Veis? Pegajosos… - murmuró Biyomon sin levantar la vista de su plato, demasiado entretenida con la cena.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** no sé, mi agenda cada día da más miedo, pero yo creo que le he cogido el ritmo porque hoy soy persona. Y eso que llevo corriendo de un lado para el otro desde bien temprano. Debe de ser que ya mi cuerpo ha decidido que no necesita dormir o algo así jajajajajaja

Parece que el plan de Sora es quedarse viuda. Es bastante evidente que lo que buscaba era librarse de Yamato y ha encontrado la mejor forma que se le ha ocurrido. Una niña que ya empieza a intentar gatear con un pijama con cuernito incluído. Pues claro, el pobre rubio poco más y se cae directo al suelo acompañado de Gabumon, ahí, los dos a fangirlear juntitos porque menuda escena los ha recibido al llegar a casa. Eso o es una venganza de los Evans en contra de Yamato para que se le terminen de freír las neuronas del todo. Habrá que ver qué tramaban entre todos en realidad...

Un besito de tortuguita.

**Beyond an Epic Night:** ¿alguien decía algo de cosas adorables? Porque sin duda la imagen mental que tengo yo de la niña con el pijama que le han regalado Andrew y Haru - cualquiera de los dos - es para morir de golpe del subidón de azúcar. Tiene que estar para comérsela, ahí, intentando gatear, con esas pintas. Y lo digo yo, que veo un niño y bufo jajajaja

Esos dos empezaron como personajes totalmente de refuerzo que no tenía pensado que llegaran más allá. Especialmente Haru, porque necesitaba un personaje que hiciera las funciones de amiga-no-cargante y evidentemente, mi concepto de Mimi me impide usarla para esas cosas. Y él, pues es un personaje que suelo reciclar cada poco y esta vez parece que viene con ganas de hacerse un huequito...

¡Un beso!

**IreneFl:** jajajaja son FB que voy sacando y acaban saliendo por donde los personajes quieren. Y de paso me aprovecho para indagar un poco más en ese tiempo entre medias con el que no me atrevo a meterme con un ff entero para ella por no querer llegar a contradecirme a lo que ya tengo dicho aquí. Y, además, me sirve para explicar los comportamientos de ambos con bastante facilidad. Por suerte por el momento ha ido encajando... Otras veces no tanto y soy capaz de pillarme llevándome la contraria, pero ssssh jajaja

Te dejo con la imagen de Aiko con un pijama con forma de Gabumon, que sin duda es una imagen encantadora donde las haya. ¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** vaya... pues qué mal, vecina. Antes lo hacían así también y yo me quedaba hasta tapando la pantalla hasta que me atrevía a levantar la mano de encima de dónde sabía que estaba la nota. Venía en verde o en rojo... Luego vino la ley de protección de datos y tenía que pasar la tortura de entrar al servidor y buscar la nota mientras me daban cinco infartos a la vez. No se me olvidará cuando estaba en tu misma situación y me llegó el mail con la última nota y... para encima se murió el servidor. Sigo viva ahora mismo de milagro porque casi me da algo... Pero bueno, eso, que mucho ánimo y a por ella que si no ha sido ahora será en breves. La cosa es quemar los apuntes en San Juan.

¿Se ha acercado el regalo a lo que te habías imaginado? La verdad es que para que hasta yo me haya tirado un buen rato fangirleando con la imagen de esa nena con esa ropa... Al abuelo se le va a caer toda la baba si llega a verla. Tanto con uno de los pijamas como con el otro. Biyomon solo ha sido un poco mala para ver la cara de tontos que se les quedaba a los recién llegados.

Buscar casa en Tokio debe de ser el infierno, por eso ando poniéndolos dando tantas vueltas. Además, no son precisamente dos personas buscando un lugar en el que quedarse una temporada... Estos dos van buscando la casa en la que tiene que crecer Aiko, así que me parece a mí que estos dos tienen para rato. Como tarden más de la cuenta les echa a correr la peque y ni se han enterado.

No, mi semana cada día ha sido más asquerosa, pero ey, le he cogido el ritmo. Debe de ser que me he inmortalizado del todo, pero hoy hasta he tenido moral de venir a rondar por aquí un ratito. Que ayer llegué y me metí en la cama y se acabó... Así que... Ánimos para ti, que seguro que te hacen más falta ahora. ¡Un bico enorme!


	73. Nada de peros

Sora estaba sentada en el sofá con su ordenador encima de las piernas. Estaba haciendo tiempo mientras que Yamato volvía, ya que había subido a ducharse. Cuando volviera, iban a dedicar un rato a mirar casas. Era el entretenimiento de tardes como aquella, en las que ambos tenían algo de tiempo y estaba lloviendo como para salir a dar un paseo con la niña.

Aprovechando que la había dejado sola, abrió el buscador. Hacía días que había tenido una idea y se acababa de acordar en aquel momento. El año pasado Yamato le había salido con la sorpresa del viaje a París para ambos sin que ella lo viera venir tan siquiera. No pensaba devolverle la jugada… No al menos al mismo nivel. No con Aiko tan pequeña todavía. Seguía sin querer someterla a un viaje que pudiera ser incómodo para ella o dejarla sola tantos días.

Giró el cuello para observarla, viéndola entretenida intentando alcanzar a Biyomon en la alfombra. Ahora que estaba intentando empezar a moverse, le gustaba ponerle unas mantas y cojines en el suelo para que pudiera intentar trastear todo lo que quisiera sin miedo de hacerse daño. Sonrió, quedándose así distraída unos segundos antes de volver a centrarse.

Sin duda un viaje fuera del país durante varios días se escapaba de sus posibilidades en aquel momento, pero un fin de semana fuera de la ciudad ellos dos solos… Eso le sonaba demasiado bien. Podrían llevarse a la pequeña con ellos incluso si quisieran, pero estaba segura de que los abuelos iban a inventarse la más larga y absurda lista de las peores excusas del mundo para que se la dejaran a ellos.

Un fin de semana para ellos dos le servía más que de sobra. Con lo mal que lo habían pasado aquel año en muchos aspectos, sin duda les iba a venir bien despedirse de él tomándose un tiempo para ellos. Amplió su sonrisa ante ese pensamiento, centrándose por fin en el mapa que tenía delante. Necesitaba que fuera un sitio no demasiado lejano de Tokio, para no desperdiciar tiempo en el viaje.

Se le ocurrían varios destinos. En aquella época del año, cualquier lugar apartado del bullicio de las grandes ciudades sonaba justo como lo que ellos necesitaban. Arrugó ligeramente la nariz, queriendo centrarse y tener alguna buena idea. Si se llevaban a la niña con ellos podían escaparse a Kioto unos días, pero lo tenían ambos demasiado visto… Empezando a reírse ella sola por las tonterías que estaba buscando en Google, acabó por acceder a un artículo sobre localizaciones para escapadas cortas.

Puso los ojos en blanco al encontrarse en primer lugar con Kioto, encabezando la lista, pasando rápidamente hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una fotografía que llamó especialmente su atención.

\- Oh… - murmuró ligeramente por lo bajo-. Fujikawaguchiko…

Los digimon la ignoraron totalmente, estando centrados en la pequeña, no enterándose de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Abrió otra pestaña del buscado para meter el nombre del lugar. Las imágenes que estaba viendo provocaron que la idea tomara más forma en su cabeza. Parecía que tenía un destino… Empezó a guardar los datos que más le gustaban en sus favoritos antes de dejar el ordenador cerrado encima del sofá. No quería que Yamato pudiera bajar y pillarla.

\- A ver, ¿qué estáis haciendo vosotros tres ya? – se echó ella también en el suelo, quedando lo más cerca que pudo de la pequeña-. Oye Aiko, tenemos que ir a enseñarte las luces de la ciudad… Ya verás cómo te van a gustar cuando las enciendan todas… - alargó la mano para echarle un mechoncito de cabello hacia atrás.

\- Va a tener muchos regalos de parte de todo el mundo – dijo Biyomon mientras que se sentaba al otro lado de Sora.

\- Seguro… Si al final nos vamos a tener que mudar de casa porque no vamos a tener donde meter todas las cosas de Aiko – echándose a reír, se quedó mirando hacia la pequeña que parecía querer arrastrarse hacia ella-. Podemos dejar a los dos abuelos pelearse por ver quién de los dos le hace el regalo más bonito.

\- Pues no se lo digas al padre, que se une a la competición – Gabumon se acercó hacia Aiko, vigilando que no se hiciera daño.

\- También es verdad…

* * *

Yamato terminó de ducharse, saliendo con la toalla puesta en la cintura, acercándose hacia el espejo. Normalmente habría limpiado el vaho con la mano, pero, como ya era tarde y no quería que Sora protestara, cogió el secador y apuntó con él hacia el espejo. Lo dejó enchufado y a mano ya que a esas alturas del año no se iba a quedar con el pelo mojado a esas horas.

Se terminó de secar, poniéndose el pijama y empezando a recoger. Tardó poco en dejarse el pelo listo, sin molestarse demasiado en peinarlo, dejándolo revuelto y saliendo finalmente del baño. Tardó unos minutos más en acabar por bajar al salón, poniéndose una sudadera encima y saliendo por fin.

Sonrió al quedarse en la parte de arriba de las escaleras y ver a Sora tirada en el suelo con los digimon y la niña. Amplió su sonrisa al escuchar cómo se empezaba a reír Aiko, seguramente por algo que le habría dicho su madre. Bajó, aprovechando que nadie se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba listo y avanzó hasta asomarse por detrás de la pelirroja. La primera en darse cuenta fue la pequeña, la cual levantó la cabecita hacia él, sonriéndole.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya estás contenta con todo el mundo pendiente de ti?

Emitió una especie de gritito agudo y suave antes de empezar a sonreír, moviendo los brazos para reclamar su atención de todas las formas que sabía. No tardó en acercarse, con cuidado de no pisar a nadie, y quedarse así él también al alcance de la pequeña, arreglándoselas para girarla y poder así hacerle cosquillas en la barriguita.

\- ¿Quieres ir a ducharte tú? – le dijo a Sora, girando la cabeza hacia ella.

\- No, no… Ya lo haré mañana por la mañana – le dijo, sonriente ante la escena que tenía delante de ella.

\- Mira Aiko, tú madre no se quiere bañar… Vergüenza debería de darle…

Recibió un manotazo por parte de ella, entre risas todavía. Se acercó para poder hablarse a su esposa de forma más confidencial y que lo que le tenía que decir no llegase a oídos de los digimon.

\- Yo si quieres hago el esfuerzo de bañarte también, ¿eh? No te me pongas celosa de la niña…

Al escuchar las palabras de él, sin ver venir el comentario, se le encendieron automáticamente las mejillas a la pelirroja de forma bastante llamativa. Yamato no pudo más que sonreír por la reacción que había conseguido con sus palabras, intentando fingir que no había pasado anda antes de volver a hacerle cosquillas a la pequeña.

\- ¿Vamos a buscar casas? – le dijo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, incorporándose y tendiéndole la mano a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

Levantó la vista hacia él, lanzándole una ligera mirada desdeñosa antes de reírse por lo bajo y aceptar su mano, poniéndose en pie y asintiendo.

\- Ahora, por listo, me vas a hacer de cojín tú a mí – le dijo antes de hacerle un gesto con la cabeza para que se sentase primero.

Conociendo la costumbre de ella, no pudo más que negar con la cabeza, haciendo lo que le indicaba, esperando a que tomara asiento, quedándose así sentada delante de él, entre sus piernas, usando su pecho de apoyo. Aunque fuera una costumbre entre ambos, era cómodo para estar los dos pendientes de una misma pantalla en aquel sofá.

No se estiró a por el ordenador todavía, aprovechando unos segundos del contacto entre ambos, echando la cabeza del todo hacia atrás. Sonrió ampliamente al notar como se inclinaba hacia delante para darle un beso en la frente y que pasaba sus brazos en torno a su cintura.

\- Hueles bien – le dijo con un tono de voz más mimoso de la cuenta.

\- Claro, porque me acabo de duchar, no como otras – aprovechó la posición de sus manos para pincharla ligeramente en las costillas.

\- ¡Tonto…! – revolviéndose por el gesto de él, intentó alejarse para coger el ordenador entonces.

Riéndose, cerró mejor sus brazos en torno a ella sin dejarla hacerlo, reteniéndola pegada a él hasta que lo enfocó, girando el cuello, consiguiendo así alcanzarla para darle un beso. Dejó ir poco a poco el aire que pudiera haber cogido antes, dedicándole su tiempo a acariciar sus labios con los suyos.

Un ruidito de Aiko provocó que se separasen, compartiendo una sonrisa entre ambos, viendo cómo lo que le pasaba a la pequeña era que quería alcanzar a Biyomon, la cual había alzado ligeramente el vuelo.

\- ¿Puedo coger el ordenador ahora o no?

\- No lo sé, tú verás… Eres tú la que no se quiere despegar de mí…

Negando con la cabeza antes de empezar a reírse por lo bajo, se estiró finalmente, levantando la tapa del aparato y dejarlo apoyado encima de sus rodillas. Abrió el buscador, entrando en la página que habían dejado la última vez a medio mirar por falta de tiempo.

\- A ver… ¿Cambiamos los parámetros? – le preguntó empezando a teclear.

\- Pues… Espera, déjame que vea los que tenemos marcados… Aunque yo creo que todos los que teníamos marcados eran los correctos… Si quieres… - hizo una pausa-. Si quieres poner quitar el tope del dinero.

\- ¿Tú qué quieres? ¿Qué nos dé un infarto al encontrar alguna barbaridad?

\- Bueno… No te digo que no sea un riesgo, pero mira, si por poco más de lo que habíamos hablado vemos otra cosa que nos guste sería pensarlo… Tú piensa que yo todavía tengo la casa en Tanegashima y eso nos puede servir de…

\- No – le negó con la cabeza a la vez que con las palabras-. No sabes cuando te puede volver a hacer falta… Y… Cuando Aiko sea mayor tenemos que llevarla a que conozca la isla… Yo creo que si nos lo podemos permitir me gustaría que la conservases… - tenía muy buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar.

\- Si me vienes con la excusa de que quieres llevar a la pequeña allí… Pues no sé qué esperas que te diga yo. Pero… Me mantengo igualmente. Quita esa casilla y luego ya veremos si nos merece la pena o no.

\- De acuerdo – le dijo, haciendo lo que le estaba pidiendo-. Y… ¿sabes qué? Voy a quitar el de para entrar a vivir.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Porque… si podemos ir haciendo las cosas a nuestro gusto… Mejor.

\- Ya salió la señorita artística… - sonrió, asintiendo-. Me parece muy bien. Yo… poco te voy a poder ayudar en esas cosas pero…

\- Uy que no. No te preocupes, yo ya hago la parte creativa y a ti ya te pondré a hacer cosas de utilidad yo.

\- Tampoco me suena nada mal… Venga, quítalo también – no se le había pasado por la cabeza antes, pero teniendo en cuenta que aquello era un proyecto de los dos, la idea de poder hacerlo todo a su gusto le parecía mucho mejor que encontrar algo completamente hecho por y para otros.

Cuando habían hablado en serio de la mudanza, habían fijado primero un presupuesto. La clave para todo aquello era el ático en el que vivían ahora, el cual, en el momento en el que lo dejaran, serviría para cubrir gastos. Él, por su parte, tenía sus ahorros… Con su trabajo y el estilo de vida que había tenido durante muchos años, apenas había gastado en algo que no fuera en comer y los gastos más básicos. Podían permitirse algo que de verdad les gustara a ambos.

\- ¿Sigues empeñada en según buscando cerca de mi trabajo?

\- Ahí sí que llevas las de perder. Mucho tendría que gustarme algo en otro sitio como para dejarte intentar convencerme… Ya valió de que tengas que salir corriendo todos los días por la mañana a medio desayunar. Así puedes aprovechar más tiempo con la chiquitina.

\- Eso suena muy bien pero…

\- Nada de peros – cortó-. Y deja de distraerme que a este paso no vamos a encontrar nada de nada… Déjame buscar en paz.

Tuvo que reírse al verla ponerse algo más seria, dejándola hacer y decidiendo que sí, que lo que tenía que hacer era centrarse en la pantalla y continuar con la búsqueda, lo cual, no era tarea fácil. En aquella ciudad, especialmente peor.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** jajajaja una cosita adorable suelta por el mundo con un minicuernito dorado tiene que ser digno de ver. Y es bastante probable que sea el nuevo fondo de pantalla de padres y abuelos, porque, sin duda, es digna de ello. Que Aiko es una cosita demasiado adorable para no morir del amor con ella con estas cosas...

Y sus padres cuando quieren saben ser peor que dos quinceañeros tonteando y es cómo más me gustan. Se nota que las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos y que han sabido encajar bien a la nenita con ellos. Esa mala racha que habían pasado unos meses atrás parece haberse ido ella solita y sin que nadie la ayude. Y nadie quiere que vuelva, eso desde luego.

¡Un besito de tortuguita! Voy a ver si no muero de calor en lo que queda de tarde... Que no sé yo si será viable.

**Beyond an Epic Night:** jajajaja es que ha sido un golpe bajo. Deben de estar tratando librarse de Sora para que Haru se quede con el estudio. Además, si se quitan del medio a Yamato pues no tienen quién proteste demasiado por la falta de la pelirroja. Los demás, pues de la que le enseñan a Aiko con semejante pijama ya se van muriendo ellos solos del fangirleo con solo verla. Y normal, hasta yo que ni me inmuto con estas cosas me pondría a fangilear jajajajaja

Y ahora otro poquito de azúcar que mal no nos va a venir por parte de los Ishida, que en eso sí que tienen un verdadero master entre los dos.

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** jajaja aquí ponían las notas en los tablones por dni cuando les apetecía, lo normal era que te llegase el susto a traición. Un día recuerdo que nos llegó una nota de los exámenes de enero mientras que estábamos en las del segundo cuatri ya y el profesor acabó ignorándonos porque estábamos todos histéricos mirando la nota... Pero bueno, si es que parece que estás siguiendo mis pasos que me la jugué a última convocatoria para ver si acababa ese año o no... ánimo con lo que queda vecina, que amenaza de prestarte a mis monstruitos sigue en pie.

Jajajajaa el vestido verde de Grecia en Aiko dudo yo que fuera a tener efectos buenos en la salud de nadie jajajaja Mejor convertirla en el peluche ese sobre el que tanto le gusta dormir y en el otro que vuelva para matarlos a todos del amor. Esa niña se ha hecho querer, va siguiendo los pasos de su madre. Cuando crezca y alguien le estornude van a hacer cola para ir a defender a la niña jajajaja Taichi y Takeru peléandose entre ellos a ver quién va primero, evidentemente.

Mira... no me hables del calor. Ayer teníamos ventanas y puertas abiertas en el trabajo y no se respiraba. Y eso que da la sombra todo el día... Por dónde daba el sol poco más y nos da algo... (el camino es cuesta arriba y sin sombra). Hoy salí de casa a las 9 de la mañana que tenía que trabajar y es que me estaba muriendo de calor por las esquinas... Pero bueno, esperemos que por la noche refresque y se pueda respirar que mañana trabajo otra vez... AINS.

¡Un bico grandote! Y ánimo, vecina.


	74. Dejar de juntarme con vosotros

\- ¿En serio? Y yo aquí, contento con que me van a subir el sueldo con el comienzo del año y vosotros dos empezando a mirar con más presupuesto… Oye, si os volvéis unos elitistas repelentes igual tengo que dejar de juntarme con vosotros, no vaya a se que se me pegue algo.

\- Claro, como si pudieras tú sobrevivir sin mí…

Aquella mañana, tras una reunión importante, Sora había recibido una de esas llamadas que siempre le alegraban el día, escuchando la voz de su mejor amigo al otro lado de la línea diciéndole que se iba a quedar en el centro a comer y que si quería acompañarlo. Yamato había avisado de que no podría volver al mediodía y la niña estaba tranquilamente con su madre. No había impedimentos de ningún tipo para poder aprovechar la oportunidad.

\- Estaba pensando… ¿Estas Navidades vais a hacer algo Koemi y tú?

\- ¿Por qué? – bajó la vista de la carta, observándola.

\- No… Porque… Es la primavera Navidad de Aiko y… había pensado que podríamos juntarnos para cenar ese día.

\- ¿Cena familiar, dices?

\- Cena familiar, sí – respondió ampliando su sonrisa-. Ahora que, de alguna manera, nos hemos arreglado para acabar en la misma, yo creo que podemos aprovecharnos.

\- Si van tus padres y puedo ver como Yamato se emparanoia solo simplemente con su presencia cuenta conmigo…

\- No me obligues a decirle a Koemi que se traiga a los suyos…

\- ¡Eh!

La risa de los dos pudo escucharse abiertamente, únicamente viéndose interrumpida cuando el camarero se acercó hacia ellos para tomar nota de lo que iban a pedir. Devolviéndole las cartas y dándole las gracias, Sora se quedó mirando hacia su amigo.

\- ¿Qué te parece la idea?

\- Pues… Me parece muy bien, ya lo sabes. Yo cualquier excusa para estar con vosotros… Pero bueno, tengo que hablarlo primero con Koemi a ver si ella no tenía algún plan. Aunque… me extraña que vosotros dos estéis en la ciudad en esa fecha, la verdad. Después del año pasado…

E- l año pasado no teníamos un bebé en casa. Y no lo digo por ella, sino porque cualquier aguanta a los cuatro abuelos si nos vamos por ahí con la niña.

\- En eso tengo que darte la razón…

\- Pero – sonrió de forma delatadora, a pesar de quedarse en silencio unos segundos-, la verdad es que se me había ocurrido darle una sorpresa e irnos los dos un fin de semana.

\- ¿Ves? Ya me parecía a mí raro… Vaya dos…

\- Oye, perdona, habló el que este verano sin decirle ni media palabra a Koemi se la llevó de vacaciones por sorpresa – le dio un suave manotazo en el brazo-. Además, este año… Ha sido muy complicado. Casi que lo único bueno que prefiero recordar es que tenemos a la chiquitina con nosotros, pero… Entre el susto horroroso que le di al pobre en abril…

\- No, no **le** diste ningún susto al pobre, **nos** diste un susto de muerte a todos. Habla con propiedad…

\- Bueno, lo que sea. Que entre eso y los problemas que hemos tenido entre nosotros desde el nacimiento de Aiko, me apetece darle la sorpresa e irnos los dos un fin de semana.

\- ¿Ya están Haruhiko y Hiroaki peleándose por los rincones a ver quién se queda con la niña?

\- No lo saben todavía – sonrió, divertida-. Ya que te tengo aquí tan a mano vas a ayudarme a escoger destino, por listo.

\- Eso, tú para encima restriégamelo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? No prometo estarme quietecita, ya que tengo trauma te ocasiona…

La miró de reojo, empezando a reírse por lo bajo. Le gustaba verla otra vez así, sin duda alguna, el día que la había cogido con la guardia baja hacía algunos meses no le había gustado absolutamente nada. Parecía que por fin estaba volviendo a la normalidad en todos los aspectos.

\- Un trauma terrible, sí… - se ahorró posibles comentarios, prefiriendo dejarlo estar antes de volver a enfocarla de forma más directa-. A ver, venga, empieza a decirme lugares y ya te digo yo si el rancio ese con el que está casada va a gruñir mucho o no…

* * *

Yamato tenía la vista fija en Hideki mientras que hablaba. No le estaba haciendo demasiado caso ya que la charla no iba para él, sino para los más nuevos del programa. Sabía lo que les iba a decir, de manera que se había permitido desconectar del todo mientras tanto. Estaba entretenido pensando en sus cosas, principalmente en las casas que había podido ver la noche anterior, intentando hacer memoria de alguna que le hubiera llamado especialmente la atención.

Cuando escuchó un carraspeo a su lado, dio un respingo, conectando de nuevo con la realidad sorprendiéndose al verlo a su lado. ¿Cuándo había dejado de estar al final de la sala?

\- ¿Ha llegado ya la JAXA a Neptuno o estabas algo más lejos?

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando – murmuró, riéndose por lo bajo sin molestarse en disimular.

\- Y de lo que estaba hablando antes tampoco… ¿Vais a venir el viernes de la semana que viene?

\- ¿A dónde? – arqueó ambas cejas.

\- A Neptuno… - puso los ojos en blanco antes de acabar riéndose de él-. Les acabo de decir a estos que acaban de pasarme el aviso de que quieren hacer una cena con el personal. Podéis venir con acompañante, así que … Repito la pregunta, ¿vais a venir?

\- Ehm… - ¿Cuándo había estado hablando de aquello? ¿Tan distraído había estado? -. No lo sé. Tengo que preguntarle a Sora, pero… No sé, ya te lo diré.

\- Vamos, que no te puedo haber pillado más distraído… Anda venga, vamos.

Llevándose la mano al pelo, se lo revolvió de forma distraída mientras que seguía los pasos de Hideki, acabando por empezar a reírse por el episodio de fallo cerebral que acababa de pillarle.

\- Y ahora te vas riendo solo, lo que yo te diga, prefiero no saber en lo que podrías estar pensando, sinceramente.

\- Estamos intentando mudarnos – acabó por confesar-. Llevamos una temporada buscando y justo estaba pensando en que ayer no habíamos visto nada que mereciera la pena otra vez.

\- ¿Estáis mal en dónde vivís ahora?

\- No… Pero estamos muy justos de espacio. Nos vendría bien tener algo más… Sora necesita tener un lugar donde trabajar en casa, yo donde montar el caos con mis papeles y no nos vendría mal no tener tantas escaleras con una niña pequeña en casa.

\- Suena razonable. Pues buena suerte… Shiori y yo tardamos bastante. Yo sabía lo de mis traslado casi que desde que volvimos de Marte la primera vez y casi no nos da tiempo a encontrar nada para cuando llegó el momento de la verdad. Aunque bueno, lo teníamos más complicado, que nosotros con varios niños necesitamos más espacio…

Acabó por asentir con resignación. Sabía lo que había, era una ciudad con casi más habitantes que lugar en dónde poder vivir. Era lo bueno que tenía ni estar buscando en el centro de Tokio que al menos eso les podría resultar más sencillo. El problema iba a ser dar con algo que les gustara y les mereciera la pena.

\- Estamos buscando por aquí cerca. Se ha empeñado ella en que no me quiere tan lejos de casa todo el día… - admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

Hideki giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia él empezando a reírse por la cara que había puesto él al confesar. Era curioso el cambio tan sumamente drástico que había dado aquel que tenía delante. Cuando lo habían conocido prácticamente les había costado unos días saber del todo cuál era el tono de su voz. Incluso cuando habían pasado más de un año en el espacio había sido algo complicado de tratar y, de repente, ahí estaba. Posiblemente para sacarle una foto y mandársela a dos que él se sabía en el Sur y que se traumatizaran unos días.

\- Suena a que es todo un detalle de su parte. No creo que yo que a una diseñadora famosa como ella se le haya perdido demasiado en este rincón de Tokio.

\- Bueno, tampoco le gustan las aglomeraciones y… Para la niña igual es mejor estar en una zona más abierta – aquello que decía era cierto, pero lo era más lo que acababa de decir él. simplemente le daba vergüenza darle la razón, porque sabía que se le iban a acabar subiendo los colores y no tenía gana de que Hideki acabara riéndose también de él.

\- Ahí tengo que darte la razón…

* * *

Sora aprovechó que Taichi había ido al baño para pedir la cuenta a sabiendas de que iba a empezar con la discusión absurda de todos los días sobre quién pagaba o quién dejaba de pagar. Posiblemente tuviera que aguantarlo protestando cuando volviera, pero le serviría para reírse de él.

\- Muchas gracias – le dijo al camarero cuando le trajo el justificante y aprovecho para guardar las cosas en su cartera.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo avanzaba hacia ella de nuevo su amigo, siguiendo al camarero con la mirada y luego volviendo a mirarla a ella. Viéndose pillada de pleno, empezó a reírse por lo bajo.

\- Anda, vamos a dar un paseo que tengo que despejarme un poco antes de volver al trabajo o me quedaré dormida…

\- Sí, tú disimula – le murmuró por lo bajo mientras que cogía su abrigo para ponérselo-. Me lo tomaré como los gastos de asesor de agencia de viajes.

\- Perfecto – haciendo lo mismo que él, empezó a ponerse por encima capas de ropa para no pasar frío al llegar a la calle-. Aunque no te creas que has hecho demasiado, has escogido exactamente la misma opción que…

Frunció el ceño al empezar a escuchar el sonido de su teléfono, sacándolo del bolso para ver el nombre de Yamato en la pantalla. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, consiguiendo así Taichi cogerlo y contestar por ella.

\- Dice que no quiere hablar contigo, que se ha dado cuenta de que la mejor opción sigo siendo yo…

\- ¿Por qué tienes que seguir teniendo esa manía? – la voz del rubio sonaba con resignación, reconociendo automáticamente el tono de Taichi-. ¿Qué haces ahí?

\- Lo que tú no. Hacerle compañía a la hora de comer a Sora…

\- Que no te mienta, me ha secuestrado – acercándose para que pudiera escucharla hablar a ella también, se acabó echando a reír.

\- Son formas distintas de verlo – uniéndose a las risas de su amiga, le pasó el teléfono finalmente.

\- ¿Molesto? ¿Te llamo más tarde?

\- No, no – todavía intentando ponerse seria, se colgó el bolso antes de hacerle un gesto a Taichi para ir saliendo del lugar-. Este payaso, que sino da el cante no se queda contento, ya lo sabes.

\- Lo de todos los días, entonces… Oye, acabo de hablar con Hideki. La semana que viene, el viernes, van a dar una cena aquí para el personal. ¿Te apetece ir? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

\- Oh – su rostro pasó de la sorpresa inicial a quedarse pensativa-. Pues… ¿De qué cae el viernes que viene? Yo creo que puedo. La semana siguiente me ha salido un viaje importante… Luego cuando llegue a casa te lo cuento mejor, pero el viernes que tú me dices yo creo que me viene bien.

\- ¿Viaje?

\- Cuando llegues te lo cuento mejor, que aún tengo que enterarme bien de los detalles.

\- Vale… Pues… No sé si será una cena normal, informal o qué…

\- Eso es lo de menos… Diles que sí, y si me surge algún problema ya veremos cómo nos arreglamos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Vale. ¿Que se vayan echando a suertes quién se queda con la niña esa noche, no?

\- Sí, así tienen tiempo para pelearse entre ellos.

\- Perfecto. Te llamaba para eso, que tengo que ir a supervisar que nadie se cargue nada… ¿Te llamo cuando termine y si sigues en el estudio te paso a buscar?

\- No lo sé. A lo mejor al final Taichi decía la verdad y aprovecho para fugarme con él. Tú llama por si acaso…

\- Todo un detalle…

Despidiéndose finalmente, dieron por terminada la llamada, haciendo que Sora todavía se riera sola unos segundos antes de enfocar de nuevo a su amigo.

\- Ya sabes, cosas de gente repelente. Ahora tenemos una cena por la gente de la JAXA.

\- Lo dicho, voy a tener que dejar de juntarme con vosotros, no vaya a ser que se me acabe pegando algo… Anda, vamos…

Entretenida con la conversación y, olvidándose por completo de lo que cualquiera pudiera llegar a decir, cuando quedó a su lado, se cogió de su brazo, echando a andar así a su vez.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** mira qué majo el rubio cuando se nos queda totalmente empanado y no sabe ni de qué le están hablando cuando debería de haber estado prestando un poquito de atención para disimular al menos jajaja Menos mal que la cara de serio sigue funcionándole aunque tengo las neuronas a saber en dónde y pensando en que. Habría estado bien que Hideki lo pillada con la sonrisa Ishida TM jajajajaja

Y aquí tenemos al encantador del embajador dando la lata y no dejando que su pelirroja coma sola, que él tiene que ser parte de la vida matrimonial de su marido también y por eso se dedica a aconsejarla. El detalle importante de todo esto es que parece que las neuronas de Sora han hecho click por fin del todo y sigue en el camino de olvidarse de lo que diga o deje de decir la gente. Como prueba aquí la tenemos caminando tranquilamente por la calle cogida de su amigo ❤

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** jajaja no es un lapsus neuronal. Cuando Yamato se quedó con Mai, en teoría iba solo para unos días, el problema ya vino cuando le pilló el huracán y esas cosas de mala gente que tengo en ocasión jajajaja Pero, cuando se mudó de vuelta a Tokio dejó la casa con lo que no se iba a llevar es decir, cuatro muebles. Si vas para unos días, pues iba a tardar más tiempo limpiando e intentando adaptarse con lo que tenía allí del tiempo que iba a pasar en Tanegashima xD Que posiblemente también haya recibido amenazas de Mai para que se quedara con ella ya que Arata no estaba... también es bastante creíble y que Gabumon las secundara también ❤ xDD

Esos dos ven la casa como La Casa. Que ya ha salido nuestro rubio favorito varias veces diciendo que le hacía especial ilusión meterse en un proyecto así de los dos, así que sí, es normal que vayan a dar la lata con el tema. Pero bueno, mira, déjalos, pobrecitos, que como bien dices, han trabajado mucho para poder hacer cosas así por mucho drama que monte el embajador de fondo con que se le van a volver un par de pijos repelentes jajaja

Aaay, no se me había ocurrido jajajaja Casi que sería un tutú con manguitas blancas porque con lo chiquitina que es Aiko no da para más ❤❤ Jajajajaja Vamos a dejarla mejor con las pintas de peluche adorable que además así está calentita que están en diciembre ya y falta le debe de hacer estar más abrigada para irse a echar encima de Gabumon a dormir la siesta. Verás tú el día que alguien la vea con el pijama del cuernito durmiendo encima de la barriga de su niñero favorito. Verás tú...

Si es que ayer me tocó esperar el bus para ir a trabajar un cuarto de hora y me he quemado (esto es la venganza de Yamato hacia mi persona, si lo sabré yo). Al menos hoy ha refrescado y se ha nublado... Que, sinceramente, teniendo que ir a dar clase ahora pues mira... Prefiero que esté así el día a que haga un sol impresionante. Y, por suerte, esta debería de ser la última clase ya de más que me toque dar pre-sele a no ser que alguno de los merluzos suspenda, claro... Así que venga, que todavía llego viva al viernes de esta semana.

¡Un bico grande vecina! Y ánimo con el estudio, que ya, sí o sí, es el último tirón.

**Natesgo:** conociéndome como me conoces... ¿Qué te hace pensar que no voy 20 capítulos por delante? Jajajaaja A ver, hasta yo que no conozco Japón ni he investigado demasiado sobre el país conocía el lugar - no por el nombre, que eso sí que fue un show para no tener que buscarlo cada vez que me ponía a escribir -. Debe de ser una de las fotos más vistas del país.

Evidentemente que busca viajes antes que casas jajaja Si ya te lleva donde vivo yo meses dar con algo, no me quiero imaginar el infierno que debe de ser un superciudad como esa, y más si vas con unos cuantos requisitos por delante y tienes más o menos fija la zona en la que quieres vivir. Pobrecillos si es que la nena les va a empezar al cole y todavía no van a saber dónde van a vivir. Pero bueno, por ahora tienen sitio de sobra, tienen margen temporal, que cierto pelirrojito que nosotros sabemos que existe va a tardar en darse a conocer por el momento.

¡Un beso!


	75. Tan correcto

Yamato se las había arreglado para salir antes de tiempo del trabajo y había conseguido llegar al estudio antes de que Sora pudiera pensar tan siquiera en irse. Estaba apoyado en la puerta de su despacho, observándola mientras que distraída iba de un lado para otro y terminaba de recoger todas las telas que tenía esparcidas por todas partes.

Estaba totalmente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo y ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta de que él estaba allí. Eso hizo que sonriera y que, con sumo cuidado cerrase la puerta para que no lo escuchara. Caminó lentamente, no queriendo hacer ruido hasta colocarse a su espalda, cogiéndola así por la cintura con las manos.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – se le escapó en un tono más agudo de la cuenta, no llegando a alzar demasiado la voz-. ¡Yamato! ¿No tienes otra cosa mejor qué hacer que matarme del infarto?

\- No – sonrió, divertido antes de inclinarse hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Has acabado ya?

\- No… Intentaba acabar, pero alguien ha tenido a bien venir a matarme de un susto – sonó con tono enfurruñado, revolviéndose ligeramente para que la soltara, solo consiguiendo que la apretarse más contra él-. ¡Suelta!

\- No – amplió más su sonrisa antes de dejar apoyada su cabeza en su hombro-. ¿Vas a venir conmigo a la cena de la JAXA?

\- Pues mira, por gracioso igual tienes que ir con Taichi, que parecía tener envidia de que a él no se le hubiera invitado. Le dejo al que lo prefiera uno de mis vestidos y listo.

\- Dependiendo de a quién se lo dejes podría quedarle mejor que a ti o no… - se apartó mínimamente para evitar el codazo que sabía que se había ganado, echándose a reír y aprovechando parar girarla entre sus manos.

No pudiendo aguantarse más la risa ella tampoco le echó los brazos al cuello, poniéndose de puntillas para poder alcanzar bien. Sonrió sin haberse soltado todavía, dejándose mover, retrocediendo para quedar apoyada en el escritorio, acomodándose mejor a la nueva situación.

\- ¿Me has echado de menos hoy? – le preguntó por lo bajo cuando se separó.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

\- No lo sé, imaginaciones mías… - movió sus dedos de tal forma que sus uñas pudieran acariciar con suavidad la piel del cuello que quedaba la descubierto-. Al final no me he fugado con mi segunda opción.

\- Algo tengo que hacer bien para haberme ganado semejante honor – intentó no sonreír, queriendo mantener la fachada seria-. ¿Cómo es eso de que tienes un viaje en un par de semanas?

\- Oh, tengo que confirmarlo todavía. No te preocupes, cuando sepa más ya te diré. Además, ¿tú y yo no estábamos a otras cosas?

Sonriendo entonces, sí que volvió a recortar la distancia entre ambos para darle de nuevo un beso, pegándose bien a ella dado que estaba apoyada en la mesa, olvidándose quizás de dónde estaban y que ni siquiera se había molestado en cerrar bien la puerta.

\- Yamato… Yamato… Frena – murmuró al separarse de él-. Frena que todavía hay mucha gente aquí…

\- ¿Y qué? – contestó en su oído, sin apartarse ni lo más mínimo de ella.

\- Puede entrar cualquiera…

\- Pues qué mala educación tendrían por atreverse a entrar al despacho de la jefa sin llamar. Podría estar en una reunión muy importante y no se la debería de interrumpir – bajó las manos por sus costados, posándolos en sus piernas.

Los ojos de ella, aprovechando la situación en la que estaban, no pudieron evitar posarse en el sofá del lugar, trayendo automáticamente recuerdos a su mente de años atrás, cuando por fin habían conseguido pasar de nivel en la relación. Se le dibujó en la cara una sonrisa que no se molestó en ocultad cuando él volvió a enfocarla.

* * *

Haru avanzó con paso rápido por el pasillo, con el abrigo todavía en sus manos. Ya había terminado con todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente e iba a despedirse de Sora y ver si necesitaba algo más antes de irse.

\- ¿Sora? – preguntó a Kaori quien estaba todavía revisando unos correos.

\- Pues… - levantó la vista haca ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Creo que está en su despacho. Yamato vino a buscarla hace un rato, pero… No los he visto salir todavía.

Arqueó una ceja, extrañada. Normalmente pasaba a recogerla a última hora y no tardaban demasiado en irse, teniendo que ir a por la niña a casa de alguno de los padres de ambos. Se quedó mirando hacia la puerta unos segundos, pensativa.

\- Es verdad, se me había olvidado… - mantuvo la compostura a pesar de que estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para no reírse-. Sora tenía que atender una videoconferencia importante. Puedes irte ya si quieres, no hace falta que esperes a que ella se vaya.

\- Pero antes me dijo que…

\- Nada, venga… Es más, bajo contigo y te acerco a donde quieras que hoy no me viene a buscar Andrew. Se le habrá olvidado avisarte…

Confusa, pero sin poder decirle que no, ya que sonaba totalmente coherente, asintió, empezando a recoger sus cosas para poder irse a casa, aprovechando así el ofrecimiento de Haru. A esa hora del día hacía frío para irse a casa caminando y agradecía que pudiera llevarla a casa.

\- ¿Dónde me habías dicho que vivías? – le preguntó mientras que caminaban hacia el ascensor, rebuscando en su bolso su teléfono.

* * *

Al ver hacia dónde había dirigido su mirada la pelirroja, no había necesitado más confirmaciones. Divertido por lo rápido que la había convencido, al ver que se acercaba de nuevo para besarlo, la detuvo, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Las cosas importantes primero – la soltó, alejándose así hacia la silla en la que había dejado tirado su abrigo, rebuscando entre sus bolsillos hasta sacar su cartera, dejando en todo momento que viera cómo sacaba lo que había ido a buscar de ella y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo.

Entretenida por lo que estaba viendo, aprovechó el momento para decidir que sus medias iban a ser un estorbo y, conocía más que de sobra a Yamato como para no tener gana de quedarse sin ellas, que iba a hacer frío fuera. Sonrió al escuchar cómo cerraba por dentro y, se quedó a la espera de que fuera de nuevo hacia ella.

\- ¿Es para hoy o que?

* * *

_Giró asegurándose de tenerla bien sujeta por la cintura, cambiado así las tornas y dejándola apoyada en el sofá. Estaba nervioso, no iba a negarlo. Aunque pareciera estúpido estar así a esas alturas de su vida, no quería meter la pata con ella. Con ella no. Se lo había dicho años atrás. No era lo mismo, tenía que hacer las cosas bien. La sonrisa que ella le dedicó mientras que acomodaba su postura debajo de él, consiguió que se centrara de nuevo._

_Se acercó, empezando a dejar pequeños besos por su cuello, colando ahora la mano por dentro de su blusa, acariciando con sumo cuidado la suave piel de su vientre, subiendo hasta sentir como retiraba las manos de su cuello, dejando así los brazos estirados hacia atrás, indicándole que podía retirársela._

* * *

Dio un tirón del jersey que llevaba puesto, tirándolo al suelo sin miramientos, escuchando la suave risa de ella mientras que con sus manos intentaba echarse el pelo hacia tras, retirándoselo de la cara. No le dio tiempo a ajustarse del todo a la nueva situación antes de sentir como sacaba la camisa del uniforme de dentro del pantalón, no perdiendo tiempo en desabrocharla para poder acariciar su piel.

Sujetó ambas muñecas de Sora con una mano, dejándola así inmovilizada al dejarlas encima de su cabeza, comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo con sus labios. Dando gracias a la alineación planetaria que estuviera de su parte ese día, se encontró con que el cierre del sujetador estaba en la parte delantera, probablemente por comodidad en los últimos tiempos. No esperó, abriéndolo para poder continuar con sus exploraciones, dándose cuenta de que se estaba arqueando para dejarle así mejor acceso a su cuerpo.

* * *

_Completamente sonrojada, se quedó quieta, simplemente esperando. Acababa de quedar descubierta de cintura para arriba y, aunque tuviera ya una edad y, sin duda, aquella no fuera la primera vez que estaba con alguien, no podía evitarlo. La mirada azul de él recorriéndola le ardía allá dónde se posaba, cohibiéndola de tal manera que estaba prefiriendo dejarse hacer únicamente. _

_Había enredado sus piernas con las suyas, facilitando así el contacto entre ellos, y cuando sus manos se posaron finalmente sobre la espalda descubierta del rubio, se mordió el labio ligeramente. Hizo presión para acercarlo más a ella cuando sintió cómo se atrevía a dejar besos en su pecho, poniéndose todavía más roja de lo que había estado hasta ese momento, intentando no alzar demasiado el tono ante las sensaciones que él le producía._

* * *

Enredado la mano en el cabello de su marido, tiró de él contra ella para poder besarlo, evitando así hacer más ruido del que debiera al sentir como su lengua jugueteaba en torno a un seno y luego con el otro, sin molestarse en terminar de desvestirla. Cruzó una mirada divertida con él, como si el simple hecho de que alguien pudiera llegar a enterarse fuera un aditivo a la situación y acto seguido metió las manos por dentro del pantalón y la ropa interior de él, apretándolo así contra ella, rodeando con sus piernas su cadera.

\- Déjate de juegos – le susurró al oído con voz deseosa-. Te quiero ya…

Sacándole una sonrisa confiada de medio lado con sus palabras, asintió. No iba a ser él quien se pusiera a protestar en un momento así. Se apartó para poder maniobrar sin problemas, notando la atenta mirada de ella clavada en él.

* * *

_Había dudado mucho sobre si decir algo sobre aquello. Sabía que era algo importante y que, sin duda, no existía la opción de continuar sin protección, pero, le daba vergüenza sacar el tema. Finalmente, había decidido actuar de la forma más automática que había podido. Había dicho la verdad, no había ido a buscarla con segundas intenciones aquella noche, sin embargo, tenía una edad, y había aprendido que había cosas que era mejor tener siempre encima aunque fuera por prevenir. _

_Esperaba que ella no lo malinterpretase. Intentó calmarse y que no le temblaran demasiado las manos mientras tanto, dándose cuenta de que los ojos de ella no lo estaban enfocando, quizás dándole algo de espacio o quizás porque estaba igual de cohibida que él todavía. Solo cuando lo sintió volver a colocarse sobre ella dejó que su mirada canela buscara la azul de él._

_\- Si… Si te hago daño avísame, por favor – le dijo finalmente, armándose de valor para terminar con lo que había empezado._

_Podía escuchar la voz de su propia conciencia diciéndole que parecía un adolescente idiota en su primera vez, pero, sin duda, estaba claro que ese adolescente idiota hubiera querido que fuera así._

_\- No te preocupes – le sonrió-. Me fio de ti – susurró antes de levantar la cabeza para besarlo._

* * *

Apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, dejando sus labios apoyados sobre la piel de él para no hacer ruido cuando por fin lo sintió entrar en ella. No quería que nadie pudiera escucharla, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Quizás habían sido algo bruscos, pero, las prisas habían podido con ellos, pero tampoco era nada raro a esas alturas.

Se apartó de ella para poder quedar arrodillado mejor sobe el asiento, pudiendo así posar sus manos en su cintura y moverse mejor. El espacio era más limitado y, a pesar de que tuviera que perder contacto con su esposa, las vistas merecían la pena. Aunque perdiera de vista su rostro cuando vio como ella misma pasaba su brazo sobre sus labios para seguir intentando no hacer ruido. Tomándose aquello como una motivación… estaba seguro de que merecería la pena que más tarde amenazara con dejarlo durmiendo en la terraza.

* * *

_Cerró los brazos en torno a su cuello, abrazándolo contra ella y enredando así sus dedos en su cabello en el momento en el que sintió cómo él ya no podía más. Se había ido tranquilizando a medida que habían avanzado y hacía colaborado hasta que había llegado al punto en el que sus sentidos se habían nublado y no había podido hacer más que abrazarse a él con fuerza. No quería comprobarlo, pero estaba segura de que podría haberlo arañado sin querer… Sin embargo, no era aquello en lo que estaba pensando, sino en recibirlo con la mejor de sus sonrisas cuando volvió a mirarla, la cual amplió al ver que la respondía._

_Llevó una mano a su mejilla, acariciándolo con cuidado, dándole así unos segundos más de margen para acabar por rozar sus labios muy suavemente con los suyos._

_Habían tardado muchos años en llegar a aquel punto, pero nunca había sentido que algo había sido tan correcto como entonces._

* * *

Bueno, antes que nada aprovecho para hacer una aclaración por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta. Evidentemente la parte en cursiva es un FB. Y precisamente es el FB a la primera vez que ellos dos estuvieron juntos en la primera parte de la historia. En contraste, tenemos el presente, por eso las escenas van saltanto. Creo que queda clara la intención de contrastar ambas escenas. Eso... y que ya les tocaba un poquito de tortugueo a estos dos, que se nos va a olvidar de dónde les viene el nombre.

**AnnaBolena04:** venga, que llevo amenazando una temporada precisamente con hacer parte de este fb y aquí la tenemos. Por fin sale un poco más a la luz lo que pasó ese día. Ahora bien, no lo hago completo por respeto a las neuronas del rubio, ya sabes de lo que te hablo jajajaja

Estaba demasiado ocupado fangirleando con sus cosas. Si es que Hideki en el fondo se lo pasa muy bien a costa de él con estas cosas. Que cuando se ponía más tieso que una farola y ahora se lo encuentra con cara de tonto en una esquina pensando en sus cosas. Si es que seguro que ha conseguido pillarlo demasiado desconectado como para verlo ponerse rojo como un tomate por estar pensando en cosas tortugosas.

Mai seguro que anda corriendo de lado a lado por la JAXA avisando de que la señora Ishida va a aparecer por allí, que la gente se merece ya saber quién es la valiente que se ha casado con el cascarrabias. Pobrecitos, si es que menudo susto se van a llevar al ver que esos dos, aunque intenten hacerse los serios son unos cuquis de categoría. A ver quién acaba fangirleando primero...

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** Si ya sabía yo que te iba a gustar. Cada vez que nuestro embajador favorito se nos cuela fangirleas tú leyendo y yo me tiró más tiempo de la cuenta escribiendo porque me encanta demasiado sacarlo. Así es la cosa que me tiendo a olvidar de Mimi y de Takeru por andar sacándolo siempre a él. Pero como es maravilloso pues nos quedamos todos contentos cada vez que viene a matrimoniear.

Tranquila vecina, si todos sabemos que Taichi da por el saco por tocarles la moral jajaja Probablemente no tenga ni la más remota idea de lo que esos dos cobran o dejan de cobrar. Que, como bien dices tú, en su casa tampoco creo que anden demasiado apurados. La cosa va de dar la lata, meterse con ellos y reírse un rato. Que ya sabemos que sino no se queda a gusto. Tiene que tener su ración de dar la lata o nada jajaja

Nooo, el viaje de trabajo es mentira. Se la está colando Sora a Yamato para que no sospeche nada de lo que ella anda planeando. Ya lo verás, si es que nos ha salido lista la pelirroja y sabe como provocar que él no sospeche nada. Y más que gala, es una centra "informal", así que todo lo demás son, como he dicho antes, modos de Taichi de dar la lata y meterse con ellos. Necesita su dosis diaria o no se queda tranquilo.

Yo no he hecho nada, como suelo decir muchas veces, precisamente él es un personaje que va por libre. El típico caso en el que no sabes por dónde te puede salir en una situación porque simplemente te pones a escribir y lo mismo tira por un lado o por otro. Es lo que me lleva pasando con él desde el principio. El ejemplo más claro es cuando Taichi va a verlo a Tanegashima después del lío de Londres donde tenía pensado que estuviera mucho más enfadado y que la conversación fuera por otra vía... Y al final Yamato hizo lo que le vino en gana. Así que el rubio ha ido evolucionando él solito para gusto de todos los que lo han sufrido en sus peores épocas, las cuales, podremos ver un poquito por encima más adelante.

Mañana se acaba el suplicio... Tengo yo más ganas que ellos. Porque aunque quieran con los horarios que les han puesto no deberían de poder venir... Ahora solo me quedan los de 1º de bachillerato que vienen llorando por detrás y van a dar unos días complicados hasta que me libre de ellos la semana que viene - los tengo amenazados con que como suspendan no los pienso dejar entrar en verano, que me quiero librar de ellos jajajaa.

Ains, vecina, ánimo con la vuelta al estudio que yo voy a ver si vagueo un rato ahora que falta me hace. ¡Un bico grande grande!


	76. Hacer esperar a mi padres

Los ojos de Sora estaban posados en Yamato, quien estaba terminando de colocarse bien la ropa. Siempre era un buen lugar en el que dejar la vista, tenía que reconocerlo, y más en situaciones como aquella. Sin embargo, cuando se giró hacia ella, se limitó a entrecerrar algo más los ojos, intentando parecer molesta por algo. Se echó a reír automáticamente al verla, terminando por meterse bien la camisa por dentro de los pantalones antes de acercarse hacia ella.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema? – murmuró usando un tono entre divertido y travieso antes de sujetarla por la barbilla con sus dedos.

\- ¿Debería? – le contestó de la misma forma, dejándose coger, quedándose quieta.

\- No lo sé, yo no te he visto demasiado enfadada hace rato… Aunque claro, siendo la dueña deberías de dar ejemplo y a saber qué están pensando ahora de ti… - de la forma más rápida que pudo se acercó para dejar un beso en sus labios y poner de nuevo distancia entre ambos-. Y mira a ver si te terminas de poner bien las medias, que luego coges frío. A saber qué andarías haciendo…

Se quedó mirándolo, prefiriendo no decir absolutamente nada antes de acercarse hacia la mesa para hacer exactamente lo que él le había dicho. No era tarde, no había prisa, pero tenía gana de tener a su niña ya con ellos. Recordando de repente la conversación que había tenido aquella tarde, sonrió mientras que se empezaba a colocar bien toda la ropa finalmente, esperando a estar del todo lista.

Caminó hacia Yamato, sonriéndole ligeramente antes de asegurarse de que los cuellos de la camisa estuvieran perfectamente colocados, tomándose su tiempo y luego haciendo exactamente lo mismo con el pelo de él.

\- Así, mucho más guapo… - le dedicó unos segundos de más al flequillo de él-. Que tenemos que ir a por la niña y ha dicho mi madre que nos quedemos a cenar… - se quedó mirando hacia él de la forma más inocente que pudo-. Y no creo que quieras hacer esperar a mis padres, ¿a que no?

* * *

Sora salió del despacho, dándose cuenta entonces que al final se habían quedado completamente solos, aprovechando para dejarse el abrigo puesto por encima de los hombros. Intentaba no reírse, pero se le estaba haciendo complicado al escuchar lo que venía diciendo Yamato por detrás.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a ir a cenar a casa tus padres? ¿No se te ocurrió avisármelo primero?

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? – preguntó intentando aparentar inocencia.

\- ¿Que qué tiene de malo? ¿Te tengo que explicar qué tiene de malo? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que llevo escrito en la cara lo que acabamos de estar haciendo.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Provocando que como alguien me haya escuchado mañana no quiera mirar a la gente a la cara sin esconder la cabeza? Pues… así pruebas un poquito de tu medicina… Y deja de poner esa cara que solo te falta hinchar los mofletes y estás demasiado adorable… Creo que Aiko ya ha aprendido a poner esa misma cara…

Sin poder evitarlo estiró su mano, pinchándole con uno de sus dedos en las mejillas tal cual hubiera hecho con la niña. Saliendo de nuevo del ascensor entre risas, empezó a buscar el coche antes de escuchar como Yamato iba tras ella murmurando todavía cosas por lo bajo. No tardó en sentir su mano en su cintura, indicándole así la dirección a tomar y echando a andar los dos hacia allí.

* * *

\- ¿No tardan un poco? – preguntó Toshiko a su marido.

\- Bueno… Habrán pillado tráfico o Sora no querrá irse hasta haber tenido de hacer todo lo que tuviera hacer… Pero a nosotros nos da igual, ¿a que sí?

Aquellas palabras ya no se las dedicó a su esposa, sino que Haruhiko volvió a centrar toda su atención a la pequeña niña que estaba entre sus brazos, alargando sus bracitos para querer coger una de las flores de los jarrones del armario.

\- Visto así… - sonriendo también al centrar su atención en su nieta, se acercó hacia la flor que quería coger para poder acercársela-. Me parece a mí que voy a tener toda una ayudante profesional no tardando. No será tan buena como otra que ya suelo tener, claro – buscó a Biyomon con la mirada, encontrándola no demasiado lejos-. Pero sin duda aprenderá rápido.

\- Como te haga tanto caso como su madre vas a ir lista… - el profesor se echó a reír de la cara que acababa de poner su mujer.

\- Oye, pues al final sí que me hacía algo de caso… Pero bueno, yo creo que era para que no trabajara yo sola tanto no porque le importara mucho qué tipo de flor era… - puso los ojos ligeramente en blanco, acabando por dejar que Aiko cogiera la flor.

El sonido del timbre, reclamo finalmente la atención, haciendo que la mujer se alejara de ellos, caminando hasta la puerta para abrir y encontrarse con su hija al otro lado. Sonrió automáticamente.

\- Hola mamá – saludó Sora acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Esperando a que la pelirroja entrase, Yamato acabó saludando también a su suegra con una ligera sonrisa, entrando para dejar que cerrase.

\- ¿Qué tal? ¿Habéis cogido mucho tráfico? – les preguntó la mujer.

\- Oh, no. Es que nos entretuvimos terminando unos asuntos importantes en el estudio… Todo bien, no te preocupes – le dijo a su madre, intentando no mirar hacia Yamato porque iba a empezar a reírse-. ¿Dónde está mi chiquitina?

\- ¿Dónde crees que va a estar? Puedes ir a discutir tú con su abuelo a ver si te la devuelve… Están en el salón, ha vuelto a estar queriendo robarme las flores de los jarrones y tiene un buen cómplice que la acerca a todas las que quiere.

\- Sí, no creo que le cueste demasiado chantajearlo… Voy a ir al baño primero, que no me dio tiempo antes. Yamato – se giró hacia él, quien había permanecido callado en el fondo, mirando entretenido hacia alguna de las estanterías-, ¿vas a verla tú que llevas todo el día sin ella? Ya la acaparo yo en nada para darle la cena…

Sin haber estado prestando demasiada atención a lo que la pelirroja decía, giró la cabeza hacia ella cuando la vio salir por el pasillo en dirección opuesta a dónde se suponía que estaba la niña. Dándose cuenta de la jugada, intentó que no se le reflejase en el rostro antes de seguir a Toshiko hacia donde estaban Haruhiko y la pequeña.

\- Mira quién ha llegado ya, ¿vas a venderme inmediatamente por él como siempre? – le dijo a la niña antes de ver como, tal cual esperaba, empezaba a hacer todo lo posible por llamar la atención de su padre-. Traidora… Hola Yamato – saludó por fin a su yerno.

\- Hola… - divertido por la reacción de la pequeña, aprovechó para alargar los brazos y poder cogerla-. Oye, vas a acabar consiguiendo que tu abuelo me coja manía, que a mí me tienes mucho más visto…

Sonrió ampliamente de todas formas antes de hacerle cosquillas a la niña, viendo como se reía y luego levantándola para que quedara a la altura de su cara para poder darle un beso en una de sus redonditas mejillas y luego en la otra, ampliando aún más su sonrisa ante notar cómo posaba sus manitas en él.

\- Bueno, si nos vamos a poner así igual sí que tienes que darle la razón al pobre y aceptar que te venda tan rápido… - Toshiko se empezó a reír por lo bajo, colocándose al lado de su marido.

\- Ya remontaré puntos – sonriendo por la escena que tenía delante, acabó de darse por vencido, cruzando los brazos-. ¿Qué tal en el trabajo?

\- Bien, todo tranquilo por el momento – asintió levantando la vista hacia él-. La novedad más llamativa que tenemos es una cena para la semana que viene del personal, así que creo que eso vale como resumen.

\- Mejor – contestó su suegro, girando la cabeza al escuchar los pasos de su hija acercarse hasta él-. Vas a tener que hablar seriamente con Aiko, que a ver qué va a ser eso de pasar su abuelo tan deliberadamente porque aparezca su padre…

Echándose a reír por las palabras de él, Sora se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo y luego mirar hacia los dos rubios que estaban delante de ella.

\- Tranquilo, que ahora es cuando lo deja tirado a él y se viene conmigo… ¿a que sí pequeña? ¿Quieres cenar? Hoy vamos un poquito tarde…

\- ¿Se la vas a dar tú? ¿No prefieres darle el biberón? – preguntó su madre.

\- No, no te preocupes. Le gusta más así a ella, así que ya que estoy aquí no me importa. ¿A que sí señorita? – avanzó para colocarse al lado de Yamato, dejando que el bebé cogiera uno de sus dedos-. ¿Vamos a cenar?

Sonriendo al verlos, Toshiko acabó por darle un codazo a su marido para que fuera con ella hacia la cocina para terminar de preparar las cosas y dejarlos darle de comer. Sabía que a su hija no le importaba que estuvieran ellos presentes, pero de esa forma lo dejaba todo listo.

\- ¿Te lo pasas bien? – le murmuró el rubio cuando se quedaron solos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he dicho? – fingió no saber de lo que le hablaba-. Anda, sujétala mientras que veo a ver cómo me las arreglo con esto para darle de comer…

Sora se quedó pensativa unos segundos, decidiendo que al final la mejor de sus opciones iba a ser retirarse una de las mangas del jersey y poder levantarlo así. Tomó asiento para empezar a colocarse bien la ropa, esperando luego a que le diera a la niña. Confusa, al ver que no terminaba de ir hasta dónde ella, se quedó mirando hacia él.

\- ¿Qué? – se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente con una de sus caras de susto, teniendo que bajar ella también la mirada, intentando adivinar lo que pasaba-. ¿Yamato? ¿No te quedaste contento antes o qué? Porque con esa cara no creo que sea por eso…

\- Shhh, que te van a escuchar – la cortó antes de que dijera nada más antes de ir con paso rápido hacia ella-. Toma, toma a la niña. A ver si a tu madre no le da por volver antes.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Estás muy rarito…

\- Te he dejado marca… Y es más que evidente que la niña no ha sido…

La pelirroja volvió a quedarse mirando para él, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba ya que mientras tanto Aiko había aprovechando a irse directa en busca de su cena. Cuando quiso centrarse, bajó la vista, viendo la marca de la que él hablaba, echándose a reír sin poder evitarlo.

\- Cariño creo que son más que conscientes de que posiblemente no jugamos a las cartas todas las noches… ¿De dónde crees que piensan que hemos sacado a la niña? ¿De un digihuevo?

\- Shh, que te van a escuchar te digo. Una cosa es que sea evidente y otra que tengan la prueba delante de las narices…

\- Estás pálido…

\- ¿Quieres dejar de reírte? Así seguro que acaban viniendo a ver qué te pasa.

\- ¿Cómo no quieres que me ría? ¿Tú te has visto la cara que tienes?

Murmurando algo por lo bajo, recordó que estaban los digimon no demasiado lejos de ellos. Por suerte, no lo suficiente cerca para saber de lo que hablaban, especialmente su compañero, quien se había acercado hacia una de las ventanas de la terraza, dándoles su espacio a las chicas de la familia sin atreverse a estar cerca.

\- Oye… si tú y yo llegamos a haber pasado a mayores cuando estábamos juntos allá hace un par de décadas ya casi... ¿qué? ¿Te me habrías muerto solo por enterarte de que mi padre estaba de paso media tarde en Tokio?

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora? – repentinamente notó como se le subía el color a la cara, concentrándose en sus mejillas por completo.

\- No lo sé, es una duda que me acaba de entrar, porque si estás así ahora…

\- ¿Tengo yo pinta de haber sido capaz de pensar tan siquiera en estas cosas de aquella? Ya te digo yo que no, porque no estaría aquí, me habría muerto dos o tres veces yo solito del estrés…

\- Mira… Ahí voy a tener que darte la razón… - intentó ponerse seria, bajando la vista hacia la niña, no queriendo hacer que él lo pasara peor-. A ver, explícame eso de que tenemos una cena de la JAXA la semana que viene anda…

* * *

Bueno, aviso para navegantes... Desde el sábado hasta el miércoles voy a irme de vacaciones. Así que aparte de tirar el teléfono por la ventana y dejarlo apagado de seguido pues voy a estar off por aquí. No me fio de la app para andar actualizando y además, ya sabéis que me gusta subiros las review contestadas a la vez que el capítulo. El viernes, todo depende del tiempo que tenga, porque salgo a última hora y tendré la maleta sin hacer... ainsjajajajaja Me río por no tirarme al suelo a patalear. Me han timado y la que debería de ser una semana tranquila está siendo igual de fea que las anteriores... Pero bueno, eso, que hasta el miércoles o el jueves de la semana que viene estaré un poquito desaparecida a partir del fin de semana.

**AnnaBolena04:** no tienen mucho aguante para llegar a casa con esas cosas, no. Pero tampoco es nada nuevo... Ni para nosotros ni para Haru jajaja Si es que al día siguiente va a estar esperando por Sora en la puerta del estudio como un perrito por el dueño, que tiene que someterla a un buen interrogatorio. Con lo que no contaba Yamato era con que le fueran a salir con que de ahí se iban a cenar con los suegros.

Seguro que el pobrecito del rubio piensa que lleva un cartel en la cabeza que indica lo que ha estado haciendo, cómo y dónde. Que nada más abrirle la puerta Toshiko va a saberlo todo jajajaja Si es que capaz de ponerse rojo hasta la punta de las orejas ante la simple idea porque va a cenar con los suegros. Pobrecito astronauta. Poco le ha durado el intento de reírse un poquito de su pelirroja y meterse con ella por lo fácil que la convence.

¡Un besito de tortuguita! Voy a ver si termino unas cosas que tengo pendientes antes de vaguear...

**Guest Vecina:** no los he visto. Con los horarios de sele no se han cruzado conmigo, al menos no en persona. Me han tenido colgada del teléfono entre medias, eso sí, pero bueno... A los que voy a tirar por la ventana es a los de 1º y a los de 4º que están dando lo mismo y de verdad que... Yo no sé si entrenan antes de venir cómo volvernos locos a mí y al de mates, porque vamos a acabar un día dándonos a la fuga y dejándolos a ellos allí solitos con la pizarra a ver si se los come. Mañana son los exámenes de mis materias, así que verás tú...

Tranquila... Es lo que llevo escribiendo estos días. Así que sí, eso te lo confirmo. Y en realidad me he centrado en pasear a Taichi y a Takeru con la parejita. Vamos, fangirlear yo sola mientras que escribo, con puñales en toda las direcciones que se puede para que se queden contentos jajaja Ayer volaban puñales y de los gordos por mi word, ya verás cuando lleguemos a ellos.

¿Verdad? Por eso quería escribir así ese capítulo, para que se viera el contraste. Tanto lo mucho que han cambiado ellos como el grado de confianza y comodidad que tienen el uno con el otro. Lo que en otro momento hubiera servido para que Sora estuviera roja una semana - cosa que seguro que estuvo - ahora es algo que parece haber pasado más veces y que el siempre cortado Yamato - jajajajajaja - poco tiene ya de eso. Ahora bien, con lo que no contaba él era con tener que ir de frente a por los suegros jajajaja Si es que él solito y sus paranoias le dan para dos novelas a su hermano.

¿Qué tal está el clima por ahí? Porque algo he leído ya de nuestras queridas ciclogénesis explosivas acercándose... Verás tú, todavía me cancelan el vuelo jajajaja La última vez que cogí un avión casi volvemos a tierra por las turbulencias... Ains. Venga, voy a ver si termino unas cosas y descanso un poquito. ¡Un bico grande grande!

**IreneFl:** son interesantes de ver desde el punto de vista de la comparación. Aparte de que ya llevo un año - OMG - escribiendo esta historia, pues se ve la gran evolución que han tenido ambos absolutamente en todo lo que los rodea. Entre ellos y con ellos mismos... Como la noche y el día, y, por suerte, ha sido para bien, que es lo que importa jajajaja

¡Un beso!


	77. Lo importante sin duda

Hacía ya rato que había llegado al estudio. Aquel día había podido llevarse a la pequeña con ella. Le había apetecido tenerla con ella aquella mañana. El nivel de trabajo que había en aquellas fechas había conseguido que tuviera que delegar más en los abuelos para que la pequeña estuviera cómoda. Esa mañana había sido algo más egoísta y se la había llevado para aprovechar el tiempo con ella.

Terminó por revisar su agenda, comprobando todo lo que tenía que hacer antes del cambio de año. Misteriosamente había conseguido adelantar muchas cosas, pudiendo así sacar tiempo para desaparecer ese fin de semana que tenía en mente e, incluso, tomarse algo de tiempo en Navidad.

La noche anterior cuando Yamato había ido al baño durante la cena, tras haber sido capaz de dejar de reírse de él, había conseguido hablar con sus padres sobre la idea que había tenido. Lo primero de todo era asegurarse de que su pequeña iba a quedar bien cubierta, por supuesto, y, tras recibir el visto bueno de sus padres, podía dejar atados los detalles del viaje.

Abrió los marcadores que el día anterior había dejado guardados con Taichi, encontrando rápidamente todo lo que necesitaba. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro al comprobar que las fechas seguían estando disponibles. Alargó la mano para coger su bolso y así poder sacar de allí la cartera para poder terminar todos los pagos con su tarjeta rápidamente.

Haru asomó la cabeza, comprobando que estaba sola. No esperó a que ella le dijera nada para poder entrar, colándose en el despacho y cerrando la puerta tras ella son la mejor de sus sonrisas de "sé lo que has estado haciendo aquí anoche" en su cara. Sora no se molestó en levantar la vista hacia ella, sabía quién era y lo que quería, pero primero iba a terminar de hacer la reserva. Cuando vio aparecer el correo de confirmación, se tomó su tiempo para levantar la vista hacia ella.

\- ¿Querías algo? – fingió no saber sus intenciones.

\- ¿Estabas haciendo algo importante? – la había visto demasiado concentrada, teniendo que hacer la pregunta por si realmente no era buen momento.

\- Muy importante… Estaba dejando listo un… regalo de Navidad.

\- ¿Un regalo de Navidad? – tomó asiento-. Vale. Voy a fingir que no sabes a que vengo y tú vas a fingir que tampoco te voy a preguntar por eso del regalo de Navidad… Pero, me voy a ir a darle un beso a la niña más guapa de todo el estudio y voy a traer un par de cafés… ¿Vale?

\- Chocolate, por favor…

\- ¿Chocolate? ¿Estás golosa hoy? – divertida, se acercó a la pequeña haciendo exactamente lo que había dicho-. Y yo pensando que ya habrías tenido tu ración antes de irte a casa…

Ni siquiera se inmutó por el comentario de ella, riéndose por lo bajo viéndola desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Ese día se había levantado con ganas de cosas dulces ya incluso para el desayuno, no lo había podido evitar. Posiblemente cualquiera pudiera comprarla para lo que quisiera si le hiciera chantaje con algo comestible o dulce.

\- Vale, chocolate para las dos, entonces. Ten cuidado que quema, que me estoy abrasando los dedos… - se acercó con cuidado a la mesa para dejárselo cerca.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Lo peor es que ayer me fui de aquí sabiendo que estoy iba a pasar. ¿Eres consciente de ello?

\- Evidentemente, me da igual que lleves casada ya año y medi… ¡Año y medio!

\- Más de año y medio... – una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara de forma automáticamente.

\- Ni yo pongo esas caras de tonta… Aunque bueno, supongo que será consecuencia de esos meses de perros que tú sola decidiste pasarte. A lo que iba, que me da igual que estéis casados y con un bebé, yo quiero saber qué estaba pasando exactamente aquí ayer… Y ya que estás… ¿qué regalos de Navidad estabas buscando?

Se echó a reír automáticamente. Haru tenía toda la razón del mundo, habían pasado unos meses tan malos, especialmente el mes de septiembre, que realmente llevaba una temporada mucho más cercanos de lo que podía recordar. Era como si sus vidas hubieran vuelto de repente a la normalidad, pero de una forma totalmente diferente. No sabría describirlo tampoco.

\- Tienes suerte de que tengo tiempo hoy por la mañana… Y que como ya te he dicho, ya contaba perfectamente con que me ibas a hacer esto…

Aprovechando que había acercado el bolso a ella, sacó de allí el paquete con galletas que había metido aquella mañana a sabiendas de que posiblemente Haru la atacara nada más verla. Tuvo que reírse al ver las cabezas de los digimon girarse hacia ella automáticamente nada más escuchar el ruido del paquete abrirse.

\- ¿A que no vas a por chocolate para esos dos también?

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Me olvidé de traerles algo! – poniéndose en pie, salió a las carreras de nuevo a por la bebida de los digimon.

* * *

Yamato bajó las escaleras con paso distraído, avanzando hacia la entrada de la sede. Aquel día no le daba tiempo a volver a casa para poder comer, pero había recibido una llamada en el último momento que al menos le iba a entretener el mediodía. Nada más salir, esperando por él en recepción, pudo distinguir a su hermano.

\- ¿No piensas hacerme nunca una visita guiada o qué?

\- ¿A ti? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que me relacionen contigo? – llegó hasta la altura de Takeru-. ¿Las fieras?

\- Con papá, ahora como está bajo amenaza para que empiece a aceptar los horarios como le vienen y no como a él le parezca, pues tenía el día libre – explicó echando a andar-. ¿Cómo vas de tiempo?

\- Hoy no tengo demasiado, pero si nos quedamos por la zona no creo que tengamos que andar apurados.

\- Pues tú verás entonces a dónde vamos porque yo por aquí no tengo ni idea…

Asintió a lo que le decía, caminando tranquilamente. No tardó mucho en venírsele a la mente cuando hacía unos años había usado precisamente la excusa de que su hermano el había recomendado un lugar por aquella zona para poder acercarse con Sora sin que ella notara nada raro. Intentó disimular la sonrisa porque no tenía demasiadas ganas de aguantar las tonterías de turno.

\- ¿Tenías reunión hoy, no? – preguntó, girándose hacia él.

\- Sí, de allí vengo, de hecho. Hikari hoy no llega hasta más tarde y ya que iba a estar solo viene a buscarte.

Giró la cabeza hacia él, observándolo. Notaba a su hermano algo extraño y eso no solía ser lo normal. De los dos, solía ser él quien prefería guardarse las cosas para decirlas cuando tocara, pero Takeru solía llegar gritándolas por delante, incluso cuando no eran asunto tuyo y lo que iba aireando por el mundo era la vida privada de los demás. La de él especialmente.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – acabó por preguntar-. No, no me mires así. Has venido a buscarme hasta aquí directamente. Eso es que te ha pasado algo… ¿Qué te han dicho en la reunión?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué iba a tener que haberme pasado algo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo tengo escrito en la cara?

\- Más o menos… Créeme, es cosa de familia lo de llevar las cosas escritas en la frente. ¿Qué te pasa?

Takeru se quedó mirándolo todavía confuso. Le hacía gracia el poco tiempo que le había costado a su hermano darse cuenta de que si había ido a buscarlo había sido para algo. ¿Tan evidente era? Posiblemente, pero, aparte de eso, siempre se le había dado bastante bien a Yamato intuir cuando estaba pasando algo por su cabeza.

\- Pues… Pasa que… Pasa que mientras que estabais todos dándome la lata con que si se suponía que estaba trabajando o tocándome las narices pues estaba algo más ocupado de lo que parecía.

\- Eso espero, sino menudos aburrimientos que te tendrías que pegar. Aunque con esos dos elementos que tienes en casa dudo que te aburrieras demasiado. Lo que no sé es cómo sigues vivo – detuvo sus pasos finalmente, quedándose así mirando a su hermano pequeño esperando que continuase hablando.

\- Cuestión de práctica – contestó a lo de los niños, acabando por sonreír-. Resulta que hace un par de meses terminé una novela y… Hoy me han confirmado que efectivamente les gusta… Que la van a publicar.

Sorprendido, se quedó mirando hacia Takeru. Sabía que lo que le gustaba era escribir, eso no era ninguna novedad, y también sabía que le habían publicado algunas cosas, pero a pequeña escala. Sin embargo, más allá de su labor como periodista no había parecido querer ir más allá de forma más seria.

\- ¿Novela?

\- Novela – asintió-. Saldrá a la venta en unos meses, no me han dicho exactamente la fecha de publicación todavía.

\- Vaya… - terminó por asimilar la noticia que le estaba dando, sonriendo-. Me alegro muchísimo… ¿Has estado escribiendo todo este tiempo? ¿El qué? ¿Se puede saber de qué va?

\- No, no se puede saber. Ya lo verás cuando salga… ¿Y qué crees que estaba haciendo cuando te endosaba a los niños?

\- ¿Vas a hacerte ahora el interesante conmigo?

\- Podría ser… - sonrió, divertido.

Lo que más tiempo le había llevado había sido terminar de hacerse con toda la información que necesitaba para poder hacerle justicia a la idea que había tenido. Eran muchas las cosas que se habían escapado a su conocimiento y, por lo tanto, quería tener todos los frentes completos. Cuando por fin lo había hecho, simplemente había tenido que sentarse a escribirlo. No había sido demasiado complicado. No le había dicho de qué iba lo que estaba haciendo ni siquiera a Hikari… Prefería que fuera así.

A fin de cuentas, aquello les implicaba a todos demasiado. Le había costado tomar la decisión ya que una cosa eran inventarse cuentos o histerias cortas sobre personajes totalmente ficticios y otra, atreverse por fin a escribir lo que había pasado cuando no eran más que unos niños en el Mundo Digital. Sabía que era un tema complicado por demasiadas cosas. La primera… porque el tema con los Digimon todavía era lo suficientemente complicado como para darse a conocer de forma más relacionada con ellos. Eran muchas veces las que se escuchaban problemas en los medios de comunicación o aparecía Taichi dándose cabezazos porque lo estaban volviendo realmente loco… Pero, sin duda, eso era lo de menos.

El principal problema que había tenido era que, realmente, no quería que a ninguno de sus amigos pudiera parecerle mal nada de lo que hubiera llegado a escribir. Por eso había intentado sonsacarles, a lo largo del tiempo y de la forma más disimulada posible lo que había pasando realmente. Él era demasiado pequeño y aunque sabía que tenía los recuerdos bastante vivos, podría haber malinterpretado situaciones. Con su hermano lo había tenido más fácil incluso a sabiendas de que posiblemente algunas de las situaciones más delicadas le tocaran de forma bastante directa. Esperaba haberlo hecho bien y, que cuando por fin desvelase de qué iba todo aquello nadie se enfadase o pudiera parecerle mal.

\- Anda… Don Misterioso… Vamos a comer de una vez, que habrá que invitarte para celebrar que por fin vamos a tener que dejar de decir que a ver si haces algo útil con tu vida – se rio por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo-. Me alegro mucho, enhorabuena Takeru.

\- Gracias…

* * *

Haru abrió la boca con intención de decir algo, no llegando a hacerlo porque rápidamente Sora se había llevado el dedo a los labios y le había pedido que no lo hiciera. Había estado hablando muy por lo bajo hasta entonces, porque estaban con los digimon, y no le apetecía que se enteraran demasiado de lo que pasaba o dejaba de pasar.

\- Bueno, a la pobrecita de fuera me la llevé yo a casa – empezó a reírse tras decir aquello-. Yo creo que era la más peligrosa y… Tampoco creo que se huela nada. Era lo malo que tenías conmigo, como vivíamos bajo el mismo techo pues verte llegar a casa con cara de tonta y despeinada pues no ayudaba a que no te delataras…

\- Ya… Eso seguro que ayudaba – negó con la cabeza-. Ni media palabra, ¿eh? Ni de esto ni de lo que te he contado de dentro de un par de semanas.

\- ¿Ni media? ¿No le puedo lanzar ningún puñal? Veeenga, que puede ser que me lo hayas contado o… que pasaba por aquí y escuché "ruidos raros" – se apartó al ver volar hacia ella una bolita de papel.

\- Creo que se pondría rojo hasta la punta de las orejas, pero… Tú no le des coba, que ya te digo yo que luego lo usa en mi contra… - porque, especialmente por cómo se había comportado hasta que le había dicho que se iban a cenar a casa de sus padres, era más que evidente que lo había hecho con toda la intención de que si alguien escuchaba algo poder meterse con ella un poco.

\- Vale… Pero solo por ser tú. Y porque prefiero verte poner esa cara con la que andas últimamente que hecha un alma en pena como te pasaste el verano entero. Solo por eso, ¿eh? Bueno, y porque has traído galletas, eso también es muy importante.

\- Lo más importante sin duda, sí...

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** el rubio parece que todavía no sabe que donde las dan las toman. Que él querría subirle los colores a la Sra Ishida, pero no contaba con que la cena fuera a ser en casa de sus suegros. Si es que el pobrecito se emparanoia él solo que da gusto. Evidentemente que sus suegros no quieren saber demasiado de la vida sexual de su hija, pero creo que precisamente con estos dos es más que evidente que aburrida no debe de ser. Que hasta les secuestraron a la nenita en la boda de Haru por motivos más que evidentes.

Y parece que por fin Takeru empieza a encaminarse del todo hacia cierto epílogo, que ya iba siendo hora de que demostrara que estaba ocupado con sus cosas y no vagueando como se pasaban el día diciéndole por tocarle las narices. Ahora solo falta saber la reacción de al gente cuando se sepa lo que realmente ha estado escribiendo. Lo mismo tiene que ir echando a correr ahora ya... jajajaja

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** me bajo a la capi unos días, que tenemos entradas para cositas por allí. Así que volveré quemada y cansada, pero oye, al menos no será de aguantar a la tropa. Y créeme que es totalmente necesario. Ayer estábamos en el despacho con el tema del fin del curso y le han dicho a mi compañera que ella no va a hacer falta y que se queda de vacaciones el viernes que viene. A mí me ha mirado el jefe, se ha reído y me ha dicho "verás qué bien con lo vamos a pasar". Hoy he descubierto que hay una preciosa lista de recuperaciones que llega hasta julio de las nuestras. Le he amenazado con perder el avión o equivocarme, mira si eso voy a ver yo si encuentro el vestido perdido de Sora.

Jajaja sí, parece que nuestra diseñadora está de buen humor y mucho más relajada. Posiblemente todo derive de que realmente ahora sí que tiene una situación estable se la mire por dónde se la mire y claro, cuando su querido marido se merece algún tipo de venganza de ese tipo... se la merece. Y Haru se lo pasa demasiado bien metiéndose con ella porque evidentemente ella sí que se ha dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando...

Minirubio llegando con los deberes hechos a contarle a su hermano que le publican el libro ya estaba tardando en pasar, aunque no sé yo cómo de gracia le hará a Yamato enterarse del tema jajaja O si se fiará de lo que pueda haber escrito o dejado de escribir ese elemento...

Pues mira, el terrorifico clima no nos ha llegado al final. Debe de estar esperando al fin de semana para que me pille a mí en un avión con turbulencias, igual que la última vez... ¿Qué tal se ha portado Miguel por ahí? Aquí de verdad que ni se ha dejado notar salvo porque me ha dejado algo más despeinada de lo normal, pero bueno, no más que los histéricos de mis alumnos, que hoy ni con los morenitos que les llevé por mi cumple como quien lleva chuches en primaria a clase jajaja. ¡Un bico grande vecina!


	78. Hay gente que shippea

\- ¿Ya sabes algo del viaje ese?

Yamato salió de la habitación de la niña tras haberla dejado echada, acercándose hasta donde Sora estaba distraída terminando de leer unos correos. Tardó un poco en girar la cabeza hacia él, acabando por levantarla al haberse colocado a su espalda.

\- Sí… Es verdad, no me había acordado de decírtelo… ¿Existe la posibilidad de que puedas cogerte tú ese viernes libre para poder quedarte con la niña? Tendría que irme ese día y volvería el domingo de noche…

\- Pues… Yo creo que sí… Bueno, no, espera – se quedó pensativo unos segundos-. Ese viernes tengo turno de mañana. Si te sirve estaría a la hora de comer en casa.

\- Sí, también me serviría – intentó hacer una mueca que resultara creíble-. Sé que es mala fecha para tener que irme a alguna parte, pero con las campañas de año nuevo encima no me queda más remedio que ir a visitar a los proveedores de nuevo.

\- Bueno, tampoco es tan mala fecha. Podría ser peor la semana siguiente, no te preocupes. Yo creo que no habrá problema conmigo y que Aiko me tendrá algo más de piedad que otros que yo me sé – se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Ya nos arreglamos.

\- Gracias – sonrió.

Se apartó para dejarla terminar lo que hubiera estado haciendo hasta que la había interrumpido. La idea de quedar solo con Aiko no le causaba ningún tipo de trauma, había quedado claro que esa niña era la más tranquila de toda la familia y, mientras que no le diera por reírse de él con la comida… Estaban bien. Dándose cuenta de que Sora parecía haberse vuelvo a quedar completamente centrada en lo que estaba haciendo se entretuvo en observarla.

\- Yamato… Me estás poniendo nerviosa – dijo al cabo de unos segundos-. ¿No tienes otra cosa mejor qué hacer?

\- No… Tú solita metiste la cena en el horno y aún queda un rato… - sonrió, divertido.

\- Pues… ponte a ver la tele un rato.

\- ¿No puedo vigilarte?

\- No, no puedes, no me dejas concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo.

\- Pobrecita… Qué pena me das… - riéndose de ella, acabó por ponerse en pie, caminando hacia la cocina-. Voy a ir poniendo la mesa y esas cosas.

Levantó la vista hacia él cuando lo vio desaparecer. Era estúpido, pero realmente conseguía ponerla nerviosa si se le quedaba mirando tan fijamente, especialmente si lo que se traía entre manos era algo que los incumbía a los dos. Cuando se aseguró de que estaba totalmente distraído, fue directa a confirmar las reservas para las fechas que ella quería, sonriendo automáticamente. Le apetecía mucho la idea de poder la sorpresa y que las cosas estuvieran colaborando ayudaba bastante.

Cuando terminó de hacer todo, dejó el ordenador apagado encima de la mesa del salón, poniéndose en pie para acercarse hacia él y pillarlo todavía colocando las cosas, abrazándolo desde la espalda.

\- Todavía no me has explicado cómo es eso que tenemos una cena esta semana – le dijo, quedándose con la frente apoyada en él.

\- Es verdad, no me había vuelto a acordar – se quedó quieto, disfrutando así del gesto de ella-. Tampoco te creas que sé demasiado, pero tiene pinta de ser algo tranquilo, como cuando nos pilló el evento en Tanegashima. La Navidad pasada nos pilló fuera del país por lo que sé.

\- Oh, es verdad… Fuera del país – sonrió ampliamente al recordar esos días-. Bueno, seguro que podremos escaparnos fuera del país dentro de unos añitos para que le enseñemos a alguien la ciudad.

\- Déjate de ciudades, si dentro de unos añitos nos la llevamos allí a ver si crees tú que vamos a poner sacarla de Disney…

Se echó a reír por el comentario, teniendo que darle toda la razón. Aunque tuvieran su propia versión en el país, sin duda sería lo que más llamaría la atención a la pequeña. Aflojó su agarre sobre Yamato para dejarlo girarse y quedarse en la misma posición, solo que de frente, levantando la vista hacia él para hablar.

\- ¿Entonces una cena tranquila?

\- Sí, cuando sepa la hora y todo esto te aviso, supongo que avisarán por correo. Aunque ya te digo que deberías de tener cuidado con la cotilla de Mai y lo que pueda haber andado aireando a los nuevos…

\- Me lo puedo imaginar – sonrió, divertida-. Aunque no creo que vaya a ser peor que la última vez.

\- Eso va a ser complicado de superar – la rodeó a ella también él a su vez con los brazos-. Puedes entretenerte pensando qué ponerte si te apetece, pero, hazme el favor de alejarte de según qué tipo de indumentarias, que… No sé si estoy preparado para tener que ir a enseñarte algún pasillo apartado de la sede.

\- Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, quedándose mirando para él. Sí que notó cómo se le subían los colores por el comentario, pero lo único que hizo fue empezar a dedicarle la mejor de sus sonrisas a juego con la de él, ladeando una de las comisuras.

\- Deberías de empezar a tener algo más de autocontrol, Ishida. No es culpa de lo que me pongo o me dejo de poner.

\- No, si con lo que te dejas de poner no tengo ni el más mínimo problema.

\- Oye – cayó en la cuenta de repente en algo-. Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿se puede saber qué has hecho con cierto regalito que te quedaste de la boda de Haru y Andrew?

Arqueó una ceja, no esperándose la pregunta. Incluso tardando en ubicarse del todo. Una sonrisa socarrona empezó a dibujarse en su cara cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba hablando, viéndose entonces interrumpido por el sonido de la alarma del horno.

\- Fin de la ronda de preguntas – se inclinó rápidamente para darle un beso en la punta de la nariz-. Vamos a cenar, que me muero de hambre…

\- Eso, tú usa mi excusa favorita para todo para distraerme… Ya me pondré a rebuscar yo en los cajones un día que no estés por casa, ya…

* * *

Sora estaba delante del espejo mirándose desde distintos ángulos. Finalmente había encontrado qué ponerse, pero no estaba del todo de acuerdo cómo le quedaba. Era una de las piezas de la colección que había estado desarrollando con los socios estadounidenses que fusionaba la moda de ambos extremos del mundo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – la voz de Andrew hizo que girase la cabeza.

\- ¿Vienes a robarme a la niña?

\- ¿A cuál de las dos? – entró, cerrando la puerta tras él-. ¿Y eso? ¿Vas a alguna parte?

\- El viernes tengo una cena del trabajo de Yamato… ¿No me queda raro? – se giró para que la viera.

Bajó la vista hacia ella, quedándose algo más serio observando lo que le decía, acabando por hacerle un gesto para que se girase y poder analizarlo mejor.

\- ¿No te queda grande? – le preguntó algo pensativo todavía.

\- Puede ser, pero es que sino el pantalón me aprieta y es una cena…

\- Ya, y piensas venir con el estómago bien lleno, que nos conocemos… - empezó a reírse-. ¿Tienes alfileres?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Se acercó hasta la estantería dónde tenía el material de costura, volviendo con lo que había ido a buscar antes de volver a mirar hacia ella. Antes de empezar a hacer nada, se colocó detrás de la pelirroja, haciendo que se quedase mirando hacia el espejo antes de pinzar la tela con sus dedos para poder hacerse una idea.

\- ¿Puedo?

Levantó la vista hacia él a través de su reflejo, acabando por asentirle, entretenida. Se fiaba plenamente de él, habían sido muchas veces las que habían trabajado juntos y esa situación se había repetido. Habían sido estudiantes, habían empezado desde muy abajo y, sin duda, el único maniquí que habían tenido a mano muchas veces había sido el otro. Sonrió al acordarse de esas cosas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada… Me estaba acordando de las que liábamos tiempo atrás… ¿Te acuerdas cuando dejaste un par de alfileres puestas en un vestido y la profesora más repente de todas se las clavó?

\- Prefiero no acordarme – gruñó antes de agacharse para empezar con lo que se traía entre manos-. ¿Dónde es la cena?

\- Hasta dónde yo sé es algo informal en la propia sede. Por eso se me ocurrió coger algo así, hace demasiado frío para ir en vestido y así voy cómoda.

\- Bueno… Irás presentable cuando acabe contigo… Y ponte recta, no me obligues a pincharte…

\- Pero bueno… Perdona, que el diseño es ¡mío!

\- Ay… perdón – riéndose por lo bajo por el pinchacito que le había dado, se centró en su trabajo finalmente.

Haru llegó al cabo de un rato con Aiko, a la cual había secuestrado para llevarla a dar un paseo por el estudio y que pudiera ver las luces y los adornos que habían puesto aquellos días. Se había entretenido en enseñarle el vestido de novia de su madre, a sabiendas de que no se estaba enterando de nada. Pero ya tendría tiempo a contárselo más detalladamente cuando tuviera más conciencia.

\- ¿Qué hacéis? – preguntó nada más abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Sora todavía inmóvil.

\- Shhh, que lo distraes y luego me pincha. Hola cariño – le dijo al bebé viendo cómo se quedaba mirando hacia ella desde los brazos de Haru.

Se acercó hasta dónde estaban, observándolos, curiosa. Reconocía el diseño, lo había visto muchas veces a lo largo de los años pasados, pero no entendía lo que estaban haciendo, ya que empezaba a ver cosas algo diferentes.

\- Oye, mi trabajo me cuesta tenerlo controlado en casa y ¿ahora lo dejas tú venir a mangonear con tus propios diseños?

\- Déjalo, pobrecito… Ya que tú no lo dejas mangonear ya lo hago yo feliz un rato…

\- ¿Esto cuenta como infidelidad? Porque no quiero tener que recordarte que está casada con alguien que trabaja para el gobierno, ¿eh?

\- Ahora mismo nos preocupas más tú, fíjate… Si el pobrecito Yamato ha pasado al bando de defenderlo…

\- Estoy delante, par de brujas – se puso recto, finalmente-. A ver, tú, mírate al espejo y me dices si te gusta o cambiamos algo. Aunque con ese calzado que me traer hoy poco vamos a poder ver…

\- Andrew, vengo con un bebé y está lloviendo… ¿Qué quieres que me traiga? ¿Tacones de aguja?

Haru se giró, yendo a dejar a la niña encima del sofá antes de echar a andar fuera del despacho sin decir nada, volviendo al cabo de un rato con un par de zapatos que seguramente habría ido a robar a la sala de pruebas. Atravesó de nuevo la puerta buscando la talla por alguna parte, sin ser capaz de dar con ella.

\- Si te quedan mal, te aguantas… - se acercó hasta Sora para poder dejárselos en el suelo-. Para una vez que tengo que darle la razón a Andrew…

Sigo teniendo las alfileres en la mano, puedo usarlas en vuestra contra… - se alejó para poder observar el conjunto desde lejos, observando de forma critica lo que tenía delante.

Cuando había llegado Sora tenía puesto unos pantalones de vestir algo sueltos de color negro que combinaban con la especie de americana que los acompañaba. No era propiamente eso, sino que tenía la forma de un kimono y se cruzaba como tal en la cintura. Todo el conjunto estaba hecho de la misma tela, fina y algo brillante y la parte de arriba estaba decorada con dibujos de flores típicas en tonos oscuros variados, contrastando con el fondo. Los arreglos que él había hecho habían consistido en acortar más el pantalón para que luciera algo más, de ahí la insistencia con los zapatos que acababa de tener. También había ajustado algo más la parte de arriba para hacerle justifica a Sora, dejando que el kimono resaltase de forma más evidente la cintura.

\- Yo creo que si no le pones nada debajo y vas así queda hasta más bonito – intervino Haru-. ¿No te había regalado Yamato un collar la Navidad pasada?

\- Y con el cinturón del color de los dibujos… No el negro – se lo tendió, esperando que Sora le hiciera caso y se lo pusiera-. Así además puedes dejar el lazo colgando y queda mejor…

\- Cualquiera se atreve a llevaros la contraria… Y tú, me das miedo acordándote de lo que me regala o me deja de regalar…

\- Eh, hay gente que shippea series… Yo es que os tengo más a mano – se encogió de hombros-. Mira tú, si al final vamos a tener que adoptarte con nosotras en el estudio. Mira qué guapa que me la has dejado…

Andrew puso los ojos en blanco antes de posar finalmente la caja que tenía en la mano para poder acercar a Haru a su lado al cogerla por la cintura.

\- Pues me gusta como ha quedado… Sí… Y creo que tengo unos zapatos que iban a quedar muy bien…

\- ¿Ves? Si es que tienes que hacerme caso más a menudo…

* * *

Bueno, venga, hoy no os respondo por aquí a las review porque llevo como media hora intentándolo y está claro que mis neuronas hoy no dan ya ni para eso jajaja La cosa es que ya estoy de vuelta y me apetecía subiros esto para no teneros tanto tiempo abandonados. Que he echado de menos el pasarme a saludar por aquí todos estos días y todo ❤ Cuando sea persona otra vez ya volveremos a la normalidad por aquí, pero, por el momento, con la vuelta al trabajo - y a la realidad - por todo lo alto que he tenido con llegar a meterme en la cama a morirme me sobra jajajaja

¡Un besito de tortuguita enorme para todos ❤❤!


	79. Muchas horas hoy

Yamato se quedó apoyado en la columna de la zona de entrenamiento mientras que los demás terminaban de recoger. No había hecho demasiado aquel día, debía de reconocer que con la perspectiva de la cena no le había apetecido hacer demasiado. Su mejor entretenimiento en aquel momento era ver cómo Mai estaba ocupada estirándose para llegar la parte de arriba de una de las estanterías y poder recoger las cosas. La siguió con la mirada mientras que iba a por una de las cajas y, luego, cuando se dio cuenta de que por mucho que se estirase era incapaz de colocarla, se echó a reír.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema? – le preguntó, colocándose a su lado sin disimular que se había estado riendo de ella.

La piloto giró la cabeza, dedicando unos segundos a intentar fulminarlo con la mirada antes de, posarle la caja él en los brazos asegurándose de darle con ella en el intento.

\- Haz algo útil por esta sociedad, maravilla rubia, que luego tienes que ir a ponerte guapo para que las asistentes se den con las esquinas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema?

\- ¿Con las asistentes o con la caja?

\- Con las dos cosas – terminó riéndose por lo bajo antes de estirarse y dejar las cosas en su sitio-. ¿Tienes algo más que colocar? Porque como sigas dando saltitos para alcanzar yo no prometo no acabar grabándote…

\- Tú juega… ¿vas a ir acompañado hoy por la noche?

\- Evidentemente, ¿qué? ¿Pretendes amenazarme? Créeme, sea la que sea la información sucia con la que pretendas hacerme chantaje, seguro que ella tiene alguna peor… Y ya estoy resignado.

Mai acabó encogiéndose de hombros, teniendo que darle la razón, alejándose en busca de más cosas para que la ayudara a ponerlas en su sitio, acabando así entre los dos más rápido. Giró, echando un último vistazo para asegurarse de que no se le olvidara nada antes de volver a quedarse mirando hacia él.

\- ¿Vas a ir a cambiarte?

\- A ver… sé que hay confianza y que con peores pintas me has visto ya, pero no creo que la ropa deportiva sea la más apropiada…

\- A ropa de calle me refería, zoquete – le dio un ligero codazo-. Y mejor no hablar de encontrarse con nadie recién levantado tras meses flotando gracias.

\- No, mejor no hablar de eso – asintió finalmente-. Sí, me he traído ropa para cambiarme. Más que nada porque da igual el tiempo que pase, sigo sin llevarme demasiado bien con la corbata. Suele llegar primero que yo a casa.

\- A saber con qué intenciones llegas tú perdiendo partes del uniforme por el camino…

Guardó silencio unos segundos antes de girarse hacia ella con la mejor de sus sonrisas de medio lado antes de darle la espalda y salir caminando hacia los vestuarios.

\- Eh, eh, eh, Ishida ven aquí que tú no me lanzas esas miradas y te escapas…

* * *

Sora bajó la mirada hacia el teléfono, volviendo a leer el mensaje que le había enviado Yamato. Levantó la vista a la entrada del edificio y, volvió a mirar hacia los lados. Hasta ahí era lo más lejos que había llegado las veces que lo había ido a buscar. No tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde debería de ir o tan siquiera a quién debería de seguir.

\- ¡Sora! – una voz conocida reclamó su atención provocando que se girase en busca del origen.

\- Hola – sonrió automáticamente al reconocer Shiori entre la gente acercándose hacia ella-. Menos mal… Una cara conocida, no tengo ni idea de dónde se supone que me ha dicho Yamato que lo espere…

Distraída, mientras que hablaba se había quitado el abrigo ya que el contraste con el exterior era muy marcado, quedándose observando el lugar de forma más detenida. Era diferente de lo que había conocido en el Sur, pero era lógico. También eran actividades diferentes las que tenían lugar allí.

\- ¿Qué tal está la niña?

\- Muy bien – sonrió-. La he dejado con mis suegros. A ver si consigo que me la devuelvan o me voy despidiendo…

\- Con el cielo de pequeña que tenéis es bastante comprensible – bajó la vista hacia ella, observando lo que llevaba puesto, consiguiendo que Sora se diera cuenta y que se echara a reír suavemente-. ¿Es tuyo?

\- Casi… Se puede decir que sí, pero ha estado revolviendo un amigo en los detalles finales porque decía que no me quedaba como me tenía que quedar… Aunque sigo esperando por una visita al estudio que no termina de producirse, claro…

Alzando de nuevo la vista hacia ella con las palabras que acababa de decir, le dedicó una ligera sonrisa casi que a modo de disculpa.

\- No quiero andar molestándote, debes de estar muy ocupada y… Tampoco quiero que saques tiempo de donde no lo hay para hacerme caso a mí porque puedas creer que..

\- Nada – cortó, negando con la cabeza-. No creo nada. Y sí, estoy ocupada, pero siempre tengo algo de tiempo… Eso sí, después de Navidad, por favor…

Shiori se quedó mirando hacia la pelirroja. Lo había pensado en alguna ocasión. Quizás debido a la situación por la que se habían conocido ella podría estar mostrándose más amable con ella de lo que podría serlo en otra situación. A fin de cuentas, Hideki era el superior directo de Yamato, pero Sora no parecía estar demasiado pendiente de eso.

\- ¿Después de Navidad?

\- Claro, así tendremos ya listo todo lo que viene para el año nuevo – se había dado cuenta de qe se había quedado pensativa antes de volver a hablar. Fue a abrir la boca para decir algo más, no pudo llegar a hacerlo.

\- ¡Menos mal! – Arata llegó hasta su lado, deteniéndose por fin-. Llevo dando vueltas por aquí un cuarto de hora y ni siquiera he sido capaz de encontrar a nadie que me sonara…

\- Bienvenido al club… - contestó riéndose-. Menos mal que Shiori me encontró a mí primero…

\- Me atrevería a decir que os estoy haciendo de niñeros al igual que el pobre de marido está haciendo de niñeros de otros dos que yo me sé.

\- Oye, yo acabo de llegar, pero estoy seguro que de nosotros dos damos menos la lata. Que al menos no nos estamos tirando de todo a la cabeza…

Apareciendo entre la gente justo a la vez que había sido mencionado, Hideki apareció finalmente, mirando hacia los lados, empezando a buscar caras conocidas hasta que finalmente reconoció a su mujer, echando a andar hacia ella.

\- ¿Te has quedado con las buenas versiones? No tengo ni idea de lo que están haciendo o dejando de hacer eso dos, pero algo le estaba gritando Mai de la que lo seguía hace un rato por el pasillo.

\- Si te soy sincero, yo tampoco quiero saber lo que grita o deja de gritar… Bastante tengo con lo mío cuando se estresa en casa… - encogiéndose de hombros Arata acabó por ver aparecer no demasiado lejos de dónde estaban también a su mujer sonriendo y alzando la mano para llamar así su atención-. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

\- Recogiendo cosas, que aquí cierto rubio prefiere reírse de mí en vez de ayudarme desde el principio a dejarlas en su sitio.

\- ¿Por qué? – Sora giró la cabeza hacia ella-. ¿Estaban fuera de tu alcance? No creo que te cuente ninguna sorpresa, pero es una de sus mejores aficiones. Eso si no las pone él ya fuera del alcance del resto de mortales para reírse.

Asintió de forma más llamativa de lo que haría normalmente, conocía esa manía del rubio. Había pasado muchas tardes de biblioteca y tener que ir a pedirle que le pasara alguno de los libros de las estanterías más altas solía acabar con ella con ganas de estrellarle el libro en la cara después de que se lo hubiera bajado.

\- ¿Ya me estáis poniendo verde?

Antes de escuchar la voz de él, Sora pudo sentir unas manos posándose en su cintura desde atrás, adivinando perfectamente quién era. Giró la cabeza para observarlo, dándose cuenta de que al final se había cambiado de ropa pero que había escogido algo más relajado e informal.

\- ¿Has estado metiéndote con Mai ya?

\- ¿Yo? ¿cuándo haría yo eso? – sonrió de medio lado antes de centrar su atención en Arata y Shiori-. ¿Llego el último?

Había salido hacía un rato del vestuario, sin duda no había estado peleándose con Mai por los pasillos tanto tiempo, más bien la había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Posiblemente no debería de haber hecho aquello, porque era más que capaz de seguirlo hasta dentro de los vestuarios sin ningún problema pero, al final se había comportado.

No había tardado demasiado en volver a salir. Lo único que había hecho había sido darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa. Recoger las cosas, dejando el uniforme en su taquilla listo para el lunes incluso, le había llevado poco. Parte del tiempo desde que había salido al recibidor lo había gastado en dar con los que le interesaban y, cuando los había encontrado, se había quedado apoyado en una columna no muy lejana observando a Sora hablar con la mujer de Hideki. Primero porque no quería molestar y segundo porque, sin duda, la pelirroja daba una buena imagen que estudiar.

Al parecer le había hecho caso con que intentara alejarse de cierto tipo de vestidos que no le dejaban concentrarse demasiado. Eso no se lo podía negar, pero tampoco habría arreglado demasiado la situación. Aunque, para eso, tendría que dejar de pasarle lo mismo incluso cuando se la cruzaba en pijama por casa.

\- ¿La niña? – le preguntó cuando se quedaron algo más solos.

\- Pues… a tu padre le ha faltado poco para echarme y cerrarme la puerta en las narices. Dice que ya veremos si mañana nos la devuelve.

\- ¿Mañana?

\- Mañana, que aunque volvamos pronto no son horas para que Aiko ande por ahí con este frío… - se encogió de hombros, divertida-. Y como ya sé lo que hay, le había metido en la bolsa el pijama - sonrió de forma algo delatadora – y su comida.

\- ¿El del cuernito?

\- El del cuernito…

\- ¿Le habéis conseguido a Aiko un pijama con cuernito? – Mai se quedó mirando hacia ellos.

Yamato la observó, confuso, pensando en que había enseñado esa fotografía absolutamente a cualquiera con el que su hubiera cruzado, pero, parecía que la piloto había pasado desapercibida.

\- Aquí… La diseñadora famosa que se rodea de otros diseñadores con tiempo libre – le dijo mientras que veía como Sora empezaba a sacar las cosas de su bolso.

\- Toma, mira – le tendió el teléfono, dejándole las fotos de la pequeña con ambos atuendos.

Hideki giró la cabeza hacia ella, arqueando una ceja nada más escuchar el sonido que se le escapó a la piloto cuando pudo ver las fotografías, colocándose al otro lado de su esposa, que ya tenía más que aprendida la lección en esas situaciones.

\- Nos los regalaron el otro día – explicó Sora-. Se lo puse y la solté por casa cuando llegaron ellos dos, que ahora está empezando a gatear…

\- Me los puedo imaginar con cara de bobos en la puerta… ¿y esta es la digimon rosa, no? Mira, Arata… Yo quiero uno para Nyoko… Qué guapa que está.

\- Si se lo dices a Andrew yo creo que se hace de oro comercializando esto – divertido, Yamato murmuró aquellas palabras a la pelirroja-. Aunque evidentemente es la modelo y su gran herencia genética, que hace que todo le quede bien…

Mai levantó los ojos hacia él, justamente devolviéndole el teléfono a su dueña. Únicamente se limitó a señalar unos segundos al rubio, quedándose pensativa, y luego poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Llevo aguantándote muchas horas hoy, hazme el favor…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** venga, ha llegado el viernes. Sigo viva y eso de verdad que lo estaba poniendo en duda... Solo diré que hoy me han ampliado aún más el periodo antes de acabar oficialmente "el curso". Estaba yo inocentemente tirándome de los pelos y me llamaron al despacho para avisarme de la "buena noticia". Intento pensar de modo materialista a ver si así me motivo...

Sin falta de pucherito... Aiko con solo mirar a su padre dos segundos ya podría conseguir lo que quiera de él. Ya lo hace la madre y creo que es más que evidente que a nenita va a sacarle mucha ventaja a Sora jajajaja Así que el pobre va a tener que ir asumiendo que se va a llevar alguna que otra mirada Takenouchi enfadada por esos temas. Tendrá que mirar a ver cómo lo compensa.

Y ahora tenemos a Mai en modo fangirl histérica porque ha encontrado las fotos de Aiko con los pijamas de sus peluches. Que no le extrañe que ya sepan qué hacer de regalo de Navidad a Mai este año si es que no acaban tirándose de los pelos entre ella y su maravilla rubia en la cena... Que eso será otro cuento.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** bueno, venga, ya me veo con capacidad de dar señales de vida completas. Si es que menuda semanita... Solo te diré que cuando volví al trabajo me entraron ganas de salir corriendo otra vez de lo que había ahí. Y yo pensando que lo peor había pasado ya... JA, mis ganas. Yo creo que cada vez va a más la cosa, con eso te puedes hacer una buena idea. El año que viene me parece a mí que la subida de horas va a tener que ser contundente o nos volveremos todos locos, yo la primera. ¿Qué tal todo tú vecina? ¿Cómo vamos con la asignatura del mal?

Síi, había sido mi cumple jajaja He vuelto mil veces más cansada de lo que me fui, pero es cansancio del bueno. Es lo malo que tiene la capital, que tiene demasiadas cosas para hacer y hay que aprovechar. El miércoles casi muero en el intento con la que me esperaba en el trabajo... Pero hoy es VIERNES.

Haru necesitaba ir a meterse un poco con Sora, que es toda una buena fangirl de la parejita como bien dice. Y ya que le hizo el favor de llevarse con ella a la ayudante por lo que pudiera pasar, pues mira, si va con el merienda por delante seguro que es más fácil que le cuenten cosas. Es el perfecto personaje al que poder contarle cosas sin que dé por el saco como haría Mimi, y a estas alturas, posiblemente se haya ganado toda la confianza de este mundo como para que nuestra pelirroja se lo cuente.

Takeru no está tan mal de la cabeza como parece, prometido jajajaj Hay una explicación de las cosas más adelante en otro capítulo donde cuenta cómo plenea seguir con vida, tú tranquila jajajaja Que dejar a Hikari con dos nenes iba a estar muy feo.

¡Un bico enorme vecina! Y disfruta del fin de semana si el clima quiere, que aquí está feo feo...


	80. Haz lo que te salga de las narices

\- Venga, dime la verdad, Hideki… ¿Si te cuentan eso hace unos añitos te lo habrías creído?

No habiendo estado pendiente de lo que hacía unos o otros, giró la cabeza hacia la piloto, confuso sin saber muy bien de lo que le estaba hablando. Miró hacia los lados, no tardando demasiado en localizar el motivo de sus palabras.

Yamato estaba riéndose por lo bajo, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. En algún momento Sora se le había acercado para murmurarle algo por lo bajo, provocando su risa y que en el instante en el que se habían quedado mirando hacia ellos, hubieran podido verlo alargando la mano hacia ella para darle un ligero toquecito en la nariz con un dedo.

\- Pues… Yo era uno de los más fervientes defensores de que Takao se había dado con una farola por la calle y se había inventado que lo habían visto con alguien. No te voy a engañar.

\- ¿Ves? – se giró hacia su marido-. Te lo dije. Que llevo muchos años aguantándolo, que cuando de repente me llegó con cara de idiota un día por la mañana la base estaba por mirar si tenía fiebre.

\- ¿A mí que me cuentas? Yo no quiero saber nada de las que os dedicáis a liar los serios astronautas de este país. Es más, de verdad que sigo sin querer saber realmente qué hacéis en el espacio tanto tiempo.

\- No lo quieres saber – la voz de Hideki sonó cortante a la vez que negaba con la cabeza-. De verdad que no.

La rotundidad de las palabras de él consiguió que se echaran a reír los que estaban pendientes de la conversación, incluso la de aquellos que habían provocado que se iniciara la conversación.

\- Tampoco es tan grave… Es Hideki que es un exagerado. Además, la clara víctima de esos meses sola con… Esos… seres de la humanidad, soy yo. Es mucho tiempo sola con tanta ausencia de neuronas.

\- Oye, yo no te daba tanto la lata, perdona que te lo diga – le dijo el rubio, metiéndose finalmente en tema.

\- No, tú hacías las funciones de la planta de la nave. Del cactus, perdón – sonrió, divertida-. Pero a ti te lo perdono porque te traías a Gabumon contigo. ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no ha venido?

\- ¿Dónde crees que está? Tengo que pelearme con mi padre y con él para que me dejen a la niña. Y como tenga el día con Biyomon también, porque a la mínima que "doy la lata más de la cuenta" me viene con los picotazos…

\- Pobrecita, por algo será que te los quiere dar – riéndose por lo bajo, Sora alargó la mano para coger su copa y dar un trago.

\- Pues no lo sé, tú verás lo que le has contado, pero lleva asi desde hace bastantes años… Así que a ver qué vas hablando a mis espaldas…

\- Mejor no te contesto a eso, que hay mucho público que creo que pagaría más que de sobra por saber si de verdad tenía motivos o no… - se echó a reír-. Tengo que ir al baño… ¿por dónde voy?

\- Espera, que te acompaño – dijo Mai poniéndose en pie a su vez-. Que me estaba dando pereza ir… No os matéis mientras que no estamos.

\- ¿Ves lo que has conseguido? – le dijo a Sora siguiéndola con la mirada-. Ahora te va a seguir hasta el baño a ver si es capaz de sonsacarte algo…

\- Tú cállate, maravilla rubia…

Perdiéndose entre la gente, desaparecieron de la vista de los presentes. Yamato se giró, tras haber estado siguiendo los pasos de la pelirroja hasta que no había podido seguir haciéndolo. Cuando lo hizo se quedó mirando hacia Arata.

\- ¿Ya está mejor con el tema de los dientes? La niña digo, ¿eh?

\- La niña está mejor, al menos ya nos deja dormir por las noches. Y eso, sin duda deriva a que alguien esté de mejor humor.

\- Creo que unos cuantos entre estas paredes lo entenderán – Hideki se giró buscando entre la cabeza a los más nuevos-. ¿No han estado queriendo cotillear por aquí?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? A mí ya no me hacen caso, tampoco me tienen tan visto y de lo malo creo que todavía les doy algo de miedo. Pero seguro que están intentando enterarse con quién habéis venido vosotros…

\- No – Arata negó con la cabeza-. ¿Dónde te crees que ha estado Mai antes? Se los cruzó y estuvo enseñándoles desde allí a la encantadora Señora Ishida.

\- ¿Qué? – rápidamente el rubio giró la cabeza hacia él.

\- Eh en defensa de Mai diré que sois fáciles de encontrar a distancia. A ella se la ve bastante bien gracias al pelo…

\- Me lo creo perfectamente de Mai. Es más, si de verdad ha ido al baño, cuidado que no arrastre a la pobre Sora hasta dónde están los demás.

Shiori miraba hacia uno y hacia otros atenta. En principio no iba a meterse en la conversación, decidiendo hacerlo al final viendo el camino que estaba tomando la conversación.

\- Pobre Yamato, dejadlo en paz… Si tú eras el primero que acabó llegando un día a casa todo confuso y diciendo que te alegrabas del cotilleo que estaba corriendo por toda la isla – le dijo a su marido.

\- Oye, tú no te pongas de parte de ellos. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene algo de malo con que me alegraba por el cascarrabias este? Pues no… Si como a mí no me manda a paseo porque no se atreve a hacerlo tampoco tengo demasiadas quejas.

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia él. No deberían de sorprenderle datos como aquellos, Hideki era bastante evidente también, y, había demostrado en alguna que otra ocasión que aquello que acababa de decir su mujer era cierto. Simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

\- Yo no voy a andar como Mai desquiciándolo y provocando que le llamen la atención por ir montando escándalo por los pasillos del hospital.

\- Mira… No me recuerdes eso, porque igual decido firmar alguna asignación que la acabe mandado a la Luna pero sin billete de vuelta…

Sora volvió del baño al cabo de un rato, caminando distraída junto con la piloto mientras que miraba hacia su alrededor. Debía de reconocer que jamás se le había ocurrido que podría acabar viendo aquel lugar por dentro, pero, evidentemente no se iba a quejar. Sonrió al recordar que Haru todavía entonces seguía demasiado atraída por todos aquellos temas.

\- Más de alguna se va a ir hoy a llorar al rincón por tu culpa… Si es que no me creían cuando les dije que el rubio cascarrabias había tenido una niña clavada a él…

\- Mira… cuando Yamato me dijo que te habías ido corriendo a enseñarle la foto de Aiko a todo el mundo no estaba demasi…

\- ¿Qué? – la cortó-. ¿No me creías capaz de salir corriendo por los pasillos para que todos la vieran… - sonrió divertida-. Lo peor es que no lo hice por tocarle las narices… Realmente me alegraba demasiado por él. Bueno, por vosotros. Así que tampoco pude evitarlo… Pobre Hideki… Lo que le tocó aguantarme ese día. Peor que con la invitación de boda.

Sora se echó a reír. En el fondo sabía que aquello era muy bueno, que si lo que ella acababa de decir era porque se alegraba por Yamato y porque se había estado preocupando durante todo aquel tiempo del que poco habían sabido de él todos ellos. Ni siquiera ella misma había querido indagar demasiado.

\- Pobrecitos, ¿qué sería de ellos sin tenerte a ti cerca?

\- Lo pasarían bastante mal, sin duda…

La piloto se detuvo a saludar a unos conocidos cuando reclamaron su atención, dejando a Sora volver a acercarse hacia la mesa en la que habían estado. Aprovechó a seguir estudiando desde la distancia, sonriendo. No le costaba demasiado que en su cabeza aparecieran recuerdos de muchos años atrás, que no podían contrastar más con lo que veía.

_2010_

_\- ¿Qué te pasa?_

_Se había quedado apoyada en la estantería de la sala de estudio. Hacía un rato que había ido a por café para poder sobrevivir a la noche, dejando solo a su compañero de estudio cuando le había llegado un videollamada que parecía ser importante. Con lo que no contaba era con encontrarse a Yamato con peor cara de lo normal._

_Al no recibir respuesta, puso los ojos en blanco, posando los vasos en la mesa antes de sentarse. Se había hecho amiga de aquel rubio hacía mucho tiempo, cuando habían empezado la carrera pero desde hacía una temporada estaba en un plan que empezaba a hacérsele demasiado insoportable incluso a ella. _

_Lo que no entendía era que había motivado aquello. Se suponía que había conseguido la oportunidad de su vida, ¿no debería de estar contento en vez de gruñir por las esquinas? Ella, cuando había recibido la noticia se había puesto contenta como pocas veces recordaba haberlo hecho. Él, sin embargo, parecía que estaba haciendo algo de lo que no estaba demasiado seguro de querer hacer._

_Dio un brinco en la silla cuando sintió el ruido de las patas contra el suelo de la de su vecino, viendo como Yamato se ponía en pie sin mediar palabra y salía caminando de allí dejando todas sus cosas todavía encima de la mesa._

_\- ¿Dónde…?_

_No entendía nada. Hasta dónde ella sabía no estaba de tan mal humor cuando lo había dejado. ¿Había recibido alguna mala noticia? Se giró, buscándolo con la mirada empezando a preocuparse. Quizás le habían llegado malas noticias de parte de su familia… Decidió ponerse en pie para seguirlo, suponiendo que se lo encontraría en el pasillo._

_\- Eh – reclamó su atención cuando, efectivamente dio con él-. ¿Te pasa algo?_

_\- ¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer?_

_\- Sí, bastantes cosas – se cruzó de brazos caminando hacia él-, pero tengo un amigo idiota, y lleva una temporada preocupándome muchísimo. Ahora mismo más… ¿qué te pasa, Yamato? _

_Cuando lo había encontrado le había parecido que estaba enfadado, pero ahora podía darse cuenta de que era otra cosa. No se le daba tan bien ocultar lo que le pasaba como él creía, era mucho más evidente de lo que le gustaría pensar. Y estaba claro que no estaba demasiado bien._

_\- ¿No me lo quieres contar?_

_\- ¿Qué más da? – contestó por fin._

_\- ¿Cómo que qué más da? Tú no estás bien. Es más, llevas una temporada sin estar bien. No soy tonta. Nunca has sido el rey de la alegría, ni de la amabilidad pero… ¿Echas de menos Tokio? ¿Es eso?_

_El rubio giró la cabeza para observarla. Se había quedado apoyado en la pared, intentando dejar de lado las ideas que habían aparecido desde que había descolgado la llamada. Claro que echaba de menos Tokio. Era el cumpleaños de su hermano y apenas había podido hablar con él unos minutos. Pero no era eso, tenía pensado llamar a Takeru al día siguiente cuando pasara la entrega que tenía pendiente para poder felicitarlo. Le daba rabia estar lejos en días así, pero podía sobrevivir a ello._

_Lo que lo había puesto así estaba motivado por algo que había podido ver en el fondo de la sala, por detrás de algunos de sus amigos. Eso lo había revuelto por dentro de una forma que no habría podido imaginar en ningún momento y era lo que había propiciado que tuviera que acabar de buscar desaparecer un rato. Sin embargo, no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar, no en ese momento._

_\- Mai, déjame en paz y métete en tus asuntos – acabó por decir cortante antes de dejarla con la palabra en la boca e irse._

_No quería seguir allí, iba a recoger sus cosas y se iba a ir a su habitación. Necesitaba realmente estar solo en esos momentos y sabía que ella no lo iba a dejar estar. Ante la atenta mirada de la chica, Yamato acabó por irse, dejándola congelada con el corte que le había dado. _

_\- Vale, haz lo que salga de las narices. Cuando necesites que alguien te escuche verás la patada en el trasero que te voy a dar… - gruñó sin estar demasiado segura de que pudiera escucharla tan siquiera cruzándose de brazos-. Y para encima se me va a enfriar el café por estar pendiente de este anormal…_

_Farfullando por lo bajo, desandando el camino que la había llevado hasta allí, tomando asiento y mirando de reojo hacia sus apuntes._

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** es que si no tiene a Taichi a mano con alguien tiene que tirarse de los pelos para poder quedarse a gusto el pobrecito. Así que Mai es la que le queda más a mano y así los dos bajan el nivel neuronal que se supone que tienen que tener para dedicarse a lo que se dedican. Que no todo va a ser aparentar seriedad y dar miedo a los demás. Yo quisiera ver la cara de alguno de los aprendices que están a su cargo si de repente ven las serias y dignas conversaciones que tienen esos dos cuando nadie mira... Aunque bueno, ahora seguramente estarán ocupados fangirleando - o llorando en el rincón al ver a la parejita en todo su esplendor.

Y te dije que no te iba a gustar este capítulo porque me tenías bajo amenaza porque no sacara ningún fb de esta parte de la versión de los hechos del rubio. Pero venga, no es tan grave... Tú ya como poco pensando que iba a aparecer tu bff de acompañante de alguien en la cena jajajaja Que no soy tan mala, que a mí el pobrecito me cae bien y no quiero que te me cueles en la historia para lincharlo.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** pues mira, llevo un rato esperando a publicar por aquí porque había visto tu review pero tras darle a publicar me la había escondido la página. Ya tardaba mucho en darnos la lata esto jajajaja ¿Qué tal vas con el estudio? Espero que bien y que ya te quede poco para poder respirar en paz que tienes que estar hasta las narices. Y sí, estoy con recuperaciones y la sele de julio. Con decirte que yo venía pensando en estar más relajada y estoy haciendo una media de dos horas de más todos los días desde que he vuelto.

La mujer de Hideki debe de saber ya lo que hay por ahí, que ella también los debe de conocer desde hace bastante y ya está más que resignada. Se dedica a fangirlear con la diseñadora importante y con eso ya le vale. Cualquier día aparecerá por el estudio y acabará ella también babeando con Aiko, ya que es la primera parada que hace todo el mundo allí.

Sería una buena colección. Pijamas para bebé de los digimon jajajaja Andrew se hace de oro y sin despeinarse, que tiene los modelos bastante a mano, que él ha tenido suerte y los dos que más a mano tiene tienen mucha pinta de peluche achuchable.

Esos dos mientras que no se pierdan por la JAXA con dudosas intenciones... Podemos dejarlos tranquilitos. Que ya sabemos que tienen costumbres un poquito especiales jajaja No, venga, no recuerdo - sí, has leído bien - haber escrito nada en esas materias en esta cena jajaja Es que voy muy por delante, ¿vale? Y además llevo casi sin coger el word desde que me fui de viaje y ya no sé dónde va cada cosa.

Espero que no te pases el domingo estudiando vecina que también hay que descansar un poquito, no todo es estudiar aunque ya sea el último tirón. Un bico grandote!


	81. Contestar el niño

Yamato empezó a reírse por lo bajo mientras que dejaba la vista fija entre la gente, intentando disimular ligeramente antes de inclinarse hacia Sora para poder hablarle de forma más confidencias al oído.

\- Estás siendo vigilada – le murmuró, reclamando así su atención.

\- ¿Hm? – levantó la vista hacia él-. ¿Por quién?

\- Eres la novedad… Y eso que no me hago el borde tanto como antes con la gente – posó su mano en la espalda de ella a la altura de la cintura.

\- Ya… Eso tendrás que demostrármelo, que sé que se te da muy bien hacerte el cascarrabias – se giró del todo al sentir sus gestos, encarándolo así-. Luego claro, resulta que Aiko tiene más mala uva que tú…

\- Eso es porque va a sacar el carácter de la madre, estoy claro… - posó la otra mano a juego con la anterior, a pesar de saber que se podía estar jugando un manotazo por el comentario.

\- Como tenga el carácter de la madre te va a tener más que firme – se rio, simplemente, aprovechando que estaban algo más apartados de la gente para posar las manos en sus hombros-. No voy a decir que no me guste este lugar, pero la visita guiada a la base de Tanegashima y, especialmente a los alrededores fue mucho más interesante.

Yamato frunció el ceño, sin entender demasiado de lo que le estaba hablando, sonriendo de medio lado al caer en lo que se estaba refiriendo ella de forma general. A pesar de todo, no dijo nada de forma inmediata, permaneciendo mirándola en silencio.

\- ¿Para eso me has venido con ese modelito? ¿Para ver si te hago una visita guiada personal? Creo que estaríamos en las mismas condiciones, porque veo que son capaces de seguirnos y vigilarnos por las esquinas.

\- ¿Vendría alguien a devolverte la chaqueta olvidada?

\- Posiblemente, es más, veo que incluso lo mandarían específicamente a eso – acabó por acercarse de nuevo, quedándose a escasa distancia-. Sobre el otro tipo de visitas guiadas no te puedo prometer nada, pero seguro que te me quejas del frío…

Había hecho el comentario cuando ella ya no lo había visto venir de forma tan directa para ver cómo rápidamente se notaba el rubor en sus mejillas. Había buscado eso exactamente, sonriendo de forma más abierta y no como solía hacer en esas situaciones. Le encanta ver cómo con una frase de ese tipo conseguía ese efecto, y, como era mutuo, intentaba aprovechar las situaciones como aquella.

\- ¿Mi padre te ha dicho que se queda toda la noche con la pequeña?

\- Toda la noche… Más bien creo que no nos la pretenden devolver.

\- ¿Pretenden?

\- Pretenden…

\- Recuérdame que mañana llame a mi hermano para decirle que la niña está con mis padres. Que ha pasado la noche con ellos. Con los dos.

Volvió a reírse antes de inclinarse finalmente para darle un beso rápido, no queriendo pasarse de la raya con tanta gente delante y hacerle un gesto para que caminase con él, volviendo entre la gente para poder aprovechar lo que quedaba del evento.

* * *

Sora estaba en el vestidor, revolviendo entre las cosas de Yamato para poder coger ropa que pudiera hacerle falta pero que no fuera a echar de menos. Se iban solo un par de días, no tendría demasiado problema. Es más, si lo conocía lo suficiente, con el frío que hacía últimamente si se tenía que quedar a cuidar de Aiko seguramente no saldría de casa. Podría robarle la ropa que quisiera que no se enteraría.

Se quedó un rato más mirando hacia sus cosas. Realmente no quería revolver demasiado, no le gustaba meterse dónde no la llamaban, eran las cosas de Yamato y no estaba segura de que le gustara demasiado la idea de que revolviera entre ellas. Cuando estaba cerrando el cajón para sacar las últimas cosas que necesita, algo llamó su atención al final de él.

\- ¿Qué…? – murmuró antes de volver a abrirlo del todo y alargar la mano para sacar lo que había visto-. La madre que lo trajo…

Después de varios meses, finalmente había encontrado con la pieza de ropa interior que le había quitado por hacer la gracia en la boda de Haru y que llevaba meses en su poder. Arrugó el gesto ligeramente, quedándose pensativa hasta decidir que era buen momento para recuperarlo. Ya vería cómo se aseguraba de que se enterase de que había dado con su escondite y volvían a estar en su poder. Cuando terminó de preparar todas las cosas, fue directa a por su maleta, intentando que todo entrase en ella sin tener que cambiarla. No quería levantar sospechas y que la viera irse con una maleta más grande. Yamato la conocía más que de sobra como para no darse cuenta de que algo raro pasaba si llevaba demasiado.

\- ¿Podéis venir un momento? – les dijo a los digimon, llamando así su atención, quedándose a la espera que de que llegasen hasta su lado.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó su compañera.

\- Sí… Sentaos encima de la maleta, por favor…

Ante la cara de no entender de ellos, se echó a reír, esperando que le hiciera caso a pesar de todo. Se arrodilló a su lado, aprovechando que el peso de ambos había hecho que la maleta se cerrase sin tener problemas con ella.

\- Ya está… - les dijo-. Vais a tener que hacerme un favor este fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo? Os vais a pasar unos días con mi madre, ¿no os importa, no? Os vais a quedar con Aiko.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No se iba a quedar con Yamato? – preguntó Gabumon, mirando hacia ella.

\- No… - negó con la cabeza-. Es una sorpresa para él, ¿vale? No le podéis decir nada. Este año no lo ha pasado demasiado bien por mi culpa y me apetecía darle una sorpresa. Así que no le digáis nada, pero nos vamos a ir los dos hasta el domingo de noche.

\- ¿Y por qué no va Aiko con vosotros? – le preguntó Biyomon.

\- Porque es muy pequeña todavía – realmente, la idea de tener a la niña con ellos sí que le hubiera gustado, pero seguía manteniendo que era demasiado pronto para hacerla viajar y salirse de sus rutinas.

Cualquiera podría llegar a considerar que ese gesto era más bien egoísta. Irse los dos sin llevarse a la pequeña con ellos para que "no les estorbase". Bien, le daba bastante igual lo que pudiera pensar cualquiera. Sabía por lo que lo hacía y, además, creía firmemente en que necesitaban estar unos días alejados de la ciudad. Allí a dónde iban haría más frío que en Tokio y no quería exponer a la pequeña tampoco a poder resfriarse. Y a sus padres les había faltado tiempo para decirle que por qué no se quedaban más días y poder tener así con ellos al bebé más.

\- Se va a enfadar Hiroaki porque no se la habéis dejado a él… - dijo Gabumon.

\- Puedes decirle de mi parte que es bienvenido a pelearse con mi padre para ver quién se queda con Aiko… - echándose a reír, les hizo un gesto para que se levantaran-. Venga, que tengo que dejar la maleta en el coche para que no la llegue a ver Yamato y se fije en que está muy llena… ¿Os quedáis con Aiko mientras bajo?

Cuando volvió a subir, frotándose las manos por el frío que hacía incluso en los pasillos del edificio, fue directa a la habitación de la pequeña a preparar las cosas. Había pensado pasar por casa de su madre a dejar la bolsa con todas las cosas de Aiko para no levantar sospechas tampoco. Si Yamato veía que llevaba demasiadas cosas para la pequeña, incluída la comida, le llamaría la atención al menos, de manera que quería dejarlo todo listo antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de nada.

\- Yo creo que ya está todo… - comentó para sí misma de forma distraída, saliendo por fin de la habitación de la pequeña y volviendo a buscar a los digimon-. ¿Qué os apetece cenar? Venga, pedidme lo que os apetezca que hoy tengo gana de trastear…

* * *

Yamato caminaba distraído por la calle pensando en sus cosas. El siguiente Sora se iría por motivos de trabajo e iba a dejarlo solo con la niña, era, sin duda, el mejor momento que iba a tener para entretenerse y buscar algún regalo de Navidad que pudiera ser de su agrado. No le gustaba tener que ir a buscar algo porque sí, prefería que fuera al revés, que algo pudiera llamar su atención, de manera que quería tomárselo con calma y no dejarlo para el último momento.

Habiéndose quedado detenido unos segundos para mirar su teléfono, el cual había vibrado, dio un respingo cuando sintió que algo golpeaba sus rodillas, sin demasiada fuerza, provocando únicamente que bajara la vista hacia ese punto. Arqueó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa al reconocer inmediatamente el motivo de su sorpresa.

\- Claro, ahora vienes corriendo a buscarme, ¿no? Porque estoy yo solo sin la pelirroja que te da galletas – se agachó para poder coger al niño con él-. Aunque si no fuera así te quitarían el apellido Yagami, eso seguro.

\- Por supuesto – Koemi acabó por llamar la atención de Yamato, habiéndose acercado hasta él tras haber dejado a Daigo ir a buscarlo-. Hola.

\- ¿De dónde salís vosotros dos? No os había visto.

\- Estábamos en el parque, pero te vio y lo dejé venir a buscarte. Igualito que su padre, ya sabes.

\- ¿Dónde te lo has dejado?

\- No lo sé, se ha ido a hacer cosas que "no son de mi interés" – le comentó encogiéndose de hombros-. Ya sabes que es el rey del disimulo.

\- Sí, se le da peor que a mí – se rio ligeramente, volviendo a posar la vista en Daigo, divertido al fijarse que en su bufanda había un dinosaurio-. ¿Te ha dicho ya lo de Navidad?

\- ¿Lo de la cena? – asintió-. Sí claro, y me parece muy buena idea. A él más, claro, porque su otra opción era irse a cenar con mis padres. No le ha faltado tiempo para poderse a dar brincos.

Yamato sonrió, divertido. Esas cosas estaba bien escucharlas, especialmente cuando a él solían lloverle puñales sobre el tema de sus suegros a la mínima oportunidad Ya lo usaría a su favor cuando tuviera oportunidad.

\- ¿Vas hacia casa? – le preguntó a Koemi.

\- Sí, ya va siendo hora – asintió.

\- Pues os acompaño un rato, que tengo que hacer todavía un par de recados. ¿Qué te parece a ti? – le dijo al niño justo antes de acercarse hacia su silla para poder dejarlo en ella-. Me cae bastante mejor cuando está él solo y no con su primo, todo sea dicho.

\- Bueno… creo que todos estamos esperando que llegue el día que Aiko sea un poco más mayor y así pueda imponer orden. Por lo que tengo escuchado si sale a la rama familiar materna no tendrá mucho problema con ello.

\- Koemi… Si sale a la rama familiar materna, que se vayan preparando el resto. Es lo único que tengo que decir, y ni siquiera puede ser usado en mi contra porque todos son conscientes del peligro que tiene una mala mirada por ese frente – y no estaba hablando especialmente de Sora en aquel momento.

\- Por eso los digo – echándose a reír empezó a caminar en dirección hacia el barrio en el que ellos vivían-. Me ha dicho Taichi que estáis buscando más en serio mudaros, ¿no?

\- Sí – asintió-. Por el momento está algo complicado, pero vamos sin prisa…

\- ¿Y no os apetece quedaros por un barrio como el nuestro? Sé que hay cosas por allí en venta.

\- Pues… puedes ir a decírselo a Sora – se encogió de hombros-. Se le ha ocurrido que empecemos buscando cerca de mi trabajo para que tenga algo más de tiempo. Como ella tiene más flexibilidad de horarios dice que prefiere que hagamos las cosas así.

\- Bueno, no suena muy descabellado.

\- Sí… Lo ha hecho sonar bien. Igual lo que quiere evitar es teneros de vecinos… Eh, no lo digo por ti, pero imagínate tener que encontrarse casi a diario con el embajador de turno… No sé yo si estamos preparados para eso.

Fingiendo tener que quedarse pensativa ante sus palabras, acabó riéndose, mirando hacia el niño entonces.

\- Daigo, ¿tú que opinas? ¿Queremos a Aiko de vecina?

\- No sé yo si quiero saber qué puede contestar el niño… - riéndose él también a su vez, continuó el camino.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** deja al médico en paz, que ese hasta dónde yo sé sigue con su trabajo en Londres y no creo que vaya a ser el próximo destino de vacaciones de los Ishida. Ninguno de los dos tiene demasiados buenos recuerdos de ese sitio, no. Si llega a aparecer de repente como acompañante de alguna de las que trabajan en la JAXA pues puede entrarles un tic en el ojo a los tres a la vez y no, pobrecito. Sigo manteniendo que es un ser encantador que no sabía dónde se metía simplemente... Que le tienes manía injustificada, tsk.

Y aquí confirmamos que la señora Ishida está siendo espiada por la gente del evento, que claro, que ellos no la conocían y hay que cotillear. Es algo menos descarado que en la fiesta a la que fueron en Tanegashima, claro, pero porque aquí todavía no intentaban buscar explicación de que Yamato hubiera pasado de tener cara de querer cargárselos a todos a la de merluzo enamorado por las esquinas jajaja

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** qué poquito te queda. Ahora sí que sí, venga, es el último tirón y el martes, sea con lo que sea, se acabó. Y mira... no sabes lo que te entiendo. Me vi exactamente en tu misma situación. Es más, el examen fue sobre estas fechas y todo... Con el tiempo me volví muy obsesiva con los exámenes, estaba harta de suspender sabiéndomelo porque en el examen me preguntaran por un pie de página... Así que a los últimos iba sabiéndome hasta la contraportada del libro. Pero, al último fue relajada porque me importaba una mi****. Si aprobaba bien y sino pedía compensación de créditos y que le dieran, pero yo ya había cumplido. Si quieres hablar de nervios un día te cuento la asignatura en la que me vi en sexta convocatoria je je je jejeje.

Es que no era una fuente fiable. Takao y Katsu no eran precisamente los más fiables de la sede y claro, si llegan de repente contando con que han visto a Yamato haciendo el adorable con una pelirroja por la isla se quedan todos tontos, que no tienen ellos constancia de que él tenga capacidad para hacer esas cosas. Arata seguramente que sabe demasiado, es el marido de Mai desde quién sabe cuando... Así que todo lo que haya ido sabiendo Mai seguro que ha ido a cotorreárselo jajaja Tiene derecho a malmeter el pobrecito ya.

No, es justo después de que se fueran. Hay un fb en la primera historia en la que sale Sora con Mimi diciendo que por qué narices no se puede olvidar de Yamato después de haber hecho videollamada con él por un cumpleaños de Takeru y esta es justo la versión de él. Tenía a Anna amenazándome con a ver qué escribía de esta parte... Noentiendoporqué.

Y mira vecina, para que te rías un poquito de mí. Hoy he sobreescrito un capi que me tiré ayer toda la noche escribiendo y he tenido que volver a escribirlo ahora antes de que se me olvidase... Ains... Las neuronas que ya no funcionan. Gracias por los ánimos, prometo que intentaré sobrevivir. Y... por si no te cazo antes del martes... Muchísima, muchísima, muchísima suerte desde aquí, que te has matado para conseguirlo y seguro que todo acaba saliendo bien. ¡Un bico enorme!


	82. ¿A quién ha engañado?

Koemi llegó a casa, dándose cuenta de que ya había llegado su marido, sonriendo al verlo sentado distraído en la mesa del comedor con algunos papeles encima de la mesa. Aprovechando que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que acababa de llegar, cogió al niño y lo dejó en el suelo para que pudiera ir corriendo a buscar a su padre. Pudo ver como Daigo echaba a correr hasta él, subiéndosele casi que de un salto a las rodillas.

Taichi había escuchado los pasos correteando hacia él, haciéndose el tonto, esperando a que llegase y lo alcanzase, cogiéndolo con los brazos para ayudarlo a que quedarse sentado sobre él, entretenido al ver cómo no le servía con eso y acababa de pie sobre él para poder dejar sus bracitos en torno a su cuello.

\- ¿De dónde sales tú?

\- ¡Parque!

\- ¿Te han llevado al parque? Oye, a mí nunca me lleva al parque…

\- Eso es porque seguro que él se lo gana más – se asomó por encima de ellos, observándolos así-. Nos ha acompañado casi hasta aquí Yamato. Este elemento se fue corriendo a por él nada más que lo vio en medio de la calle.

\- ¿Yamato? ¿Y no ha subido?

\- No, quería irse a casa, no me puedo imaginar a qué, pero nos ha acompañado desde el parque – explicó, posando las cosas en la mesa-. Algo decía que de que tenía cosas mejores que hacer que aguantarte un rato.

\- Ya hablaré con él más tarde y le diré cuatro cosas – se puso en pie con el niño, pudiendo así posarlo en el suelo y que fuera con Agumon quien había estado sentado en el sofá hasta entonces.

\- ¿Ya has terminado con tus cosas qué hacer que no son asunto nuestro? – sonrió divertida cuando se volvió a girar hacia ella.

\- Eso sigue sin ser asunto tuyo tampoco – sonriendo a juego con ella se acercó para poder saludarla con un beso, quedándose a escasa distancia de ella-. ¿Qué tal la tarde? ¿La ha liado mucho?

\- No… No – negó con la cabeza-. Ha estado jugando por ahí después de merendar. Se ha portado muy bien. Además, ha estado enseñando orgulloso su bufanda de dinosaurios a todos los niños con los que se cruzaba.

Se rio suavemente. Esa bufanda había sido un regalo de su madre, nada más verla había decidido que era perfecta para el niño y desde que había empezado el frío no se la había vuelto a quitar, luciéndola orgulloso a todas horas. No todos podían permitirse crecer con una especie de dinosaurio en casa.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a ponerle el pijama y yo mientras me pongo a hacer la cena?

\- ¿No necesitas que te ayude?

\- No, puedo sobrevivir yo sola… - señaló con la cabeza hacia la nevera-. Tenemos todavía de la hora de comer – confesó finalmente antes de levantar la cabeza para poder darle un rápido beso y así separarse de él-. Oye, ¿entonces al final en Navidad vamos a cenar con tu hermana y los demás?

\- Sí… Hasta dónde yo sé sí – asintió dejándola ir-. La verdad es que creo que nunca hemos tenido oportunidad de estar todos juntos… Me parece una idea genial.

\- Pues entonces ya tienes algo más con lo que entretenerte si es que no lo has hecho ya. Vamos a tener que ir a mirar más regalos para tenerlos todos ese día – se quedó mirándolo, viendo como iba a terminar de coger al niño poniendo una sonrisa bastante delatadora en la cara-. ¿Ya has comprado algo?

\- Te he dicho antes que no es asunto tuyo… Pero bueno, puede que haya visto algo que me haya gustado para cierta señorita rubia. Tengo que enseñártelo, pero yo creo que te va a gustar… Cambio al niño y vuelvo – le dijo acabando por desaparecer con él.

Siguió a su marido con la mirada, acabando por sonreír por sus últimas palabras. Realmente no le extrañaba ni lo más mínimo aquello que acababa de escuchar. Cuando lo perdió de vista, se giró para hacer lo que le había dicho, sacando las cosas de la nevera para poder empezar a preparar la cena.

No iba a negar que, al principio, cuando había conocido a Taichi, sí que se había llegado a preocupar por la cercanía que tenía con Sora. Era evidente que eran muy cercanos y al no conocerlos lo suficiente, era demasiado sencillo malinterpretar la relación que tenían. Por suerte, le había durado demasiado poco y con el tiempo ella misma le había cogido también bastante cariño a la pelirroja.

El tema con Yamato había sido mucho más complicado. Muchísimo más complicado.

* * *

_2015_

* * *

_Taichi estaba sentado en el salón mientras que tenía la mirada fija en un sobre que tenía entre sus manos. Llevaba un buen rato en silencio y parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo bastante importante. Koemi se había quedado observándolo desde unos pasos por detrás, confusa. Le había dicho que iba a ir poniendo las direcciones en los sobres de las invitaciones, de manera que no entendía qué era lo que podía tenerlo tan sumamente perdido._

_\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó acercándose hasta él finalmente-. Llevas un rato muy callado…_

_No respondió inmediatamente, dando señales de haberla escuchado al encogerse de hombros, limitándose a levantarla vista hacia ella, siguiéndola hasta que acabó por colocarse a su lado. Le tendió el sobre, dejando que fuera ella quien lo leyera._

_\- ¿Yamato Ishida? – leyó en voz alta._

_Le sonaba el nombre. Había escuchado hablar de él en múltiples ocasiones a todos los relacionados con Taichi, no tanto a él como a Sora, pero era capaz de asociar aquel nombre con alguna de las cosas que le habían contado._

_\- ¿Qué te pasa con él? – posó la invitación encima de la mesa, más confusa aún-. ¿No sabes si enviársela?_

_Se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Había tenido sus motivos para dudar si tan siquiera añadirlo a la lista. Había un motivo que lo había hecho dudar de más, a sabiendas de que iba a ser un tema delicado para Sora. No se había atrevido a preguntarle de forma directa sin saber cómo se lo iba a tomar. Sabía que la situación iba a ser complicada se pusiera como se pusiera. Porque si resultaba que se enteraba que no lo invitaba por ella, era bastante capaz de enfadarse con él también._

_Ahora no estaba pensando en su amiga, eran otros motivos los que lo habían dejado ido, perdido entre sus propios pensamientos. _

_\- Pasa que… Debería de ser la invitación que le tendría que dar a mi padrino de boda – acabó por decir._

_Esas palabras provocaron que algo hiciera clic en la cabeza de ella. Levantó la vista hacia Taichi de nuevo, observándolo y entendiendo todo de golpe. La duda y la expresión en la cara de su prometido. No dijo nada, permaneciendo en silencio ella también unos segundos más, intentando pensar por dónde abordar el tema a sabiendas de lo delicado que era._

_\- Hace años que no he sabido nada de él – volvió a hablar-. Y no es que los últimos tiempos estuviéramos demasiado a buenas pero…_

_\- ¿Lo echas de menos? – sonrió, ligeramente, posando su mano sobre las que él había dejado entrazadas sobre sus rodillas-. Nunca me has hablado demasiado de él._

_\- ¿Después de la lata que te debe de haber dado el pesado de Takeru de verdad necesitas que yo te cuente algo más?_

_\- Pues… los cotilleos que tu intento de cuñadito ande pregoneando por ahí no me interesa tanto como tu versión de los hechos – sonrió ligeramente al ver que giraba su mano para poder enlazar así sus dedos con los suyos._

_El comentario de ella consiguió sacarle una risa de Taichi. Oficialmente no tenía demasiada idea de lo que le podria haber contado Takeru a Koemi, pero sabía que no se había quedado demasiado corto. Posiblemente habría ido cacareando unas cuantas cosas, especialmente las relacionadas con Sora. Eso lo sabía por Hikari, que ya había ido él corriendo a irse de la lengua con cosas que no debía._

_\- Creo que prefiero contártelas en otro momento – buscó la mirada de ella-. ¿Te importa?_

_\- Claro que no – sonrió-. Pero… No sé lo que os puede haber pasado… Si simplemente es que habéis perdido el contacto yo creo que deberías de mandársela._

_\- ¿Hm?_

_\- Sí… Si fue alguien tan importante para ti y solo os ha pasado que el tiempo se ha metido en medio… ¿Por qué no? Yo creo que vendrá…_

_\- Koemi – negó ligeramente con la cabeza-. Han pasado… ¿seis? ¿Siete? Años en los que no he sabido nada de él. Bueno, miento, salvo por la prensa hace una temporada. Y no me vengas con que soy un exquisito por quejarme porque no me llama desde Marte._

_\- ¿Seguro? Porque igual ha encontrado una buena compañía de comunicaciones que le cubre desde allí… - bromeó, agradeciendo su comentario, volviendo la situación algo más suave-. ¿Sabes tan siquiera si va a estar en este planeta por esa fecha?_

_\- Pues… yo creo que sí. Lo he buscado – admitió-. Debería de estar de vuelta antes de la boda._

_\- Pues envíasela, hazme caso._

_\- No lo sé…_

_\- Sí que lo sabes – se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, aprovechando que lo había pillado desprevenido para coger así la invitación ella._

_Tardó en darse cuenta a causa de la distracción, acabando por dejar los ojos puestos en el sobre. Tras una levanta pausa, alargó la mano._

_\- Dámela, voy a enviarla… Que no se diga que yo no he sido el que lo ha intentado. Así le seguimos dejando la fama de borde intratable a él._

_Koemi sonrió. Sabía que lo estaba diciendo completamente en serio. Necesitaba saber algo más de todo aquello y de boca del propio Taichi, quizás así le acabara sirviendo a él para desahogarse. Acabó por dejar su cabeza sobre su hombro, mirando el resto de la lista de nombres que tenían encima de la mesa._

* * *

_Yamato entró en la sala en dónde tenía su taquilla. Había hecho la parada en la base para terminar de recogerlo todo antes de irse al aeropuerto. Tenía ganas de irse a Tokio y dejar todo aquello en el olvido. Tenía ganas de ver a su familia, especialmente, tenía ganas de ver a su padre. Era lo único que lo que pensaba._

_Cuando abrió la taquilla se encontró allí con sus pertenencias y algunos papeles que se habían ido acumulando a lo largo de los meses que había estado fuera. Fue un sobre el que llamó rápidamente su atención, saliéndose de lo común entre todos los demás de la JAXA. El sobre era ligeramente más grande y estaba decorado por fuera. Alargó la mano para cogerlo, girándolo para ver quién era el remitente, abriendo los ojos de par en par al leer el nombre de Taichi justo al lado de otro que no era capaz de reconocer._

_\- ¿Qué? – susurró._

_Estaba demasiado confuso. Metió el dedo bajo la solapa, abriéndolo para encontrarse con lo que parecía una invitación. ¿Se casaba? ¿Taichi se casaba? Era lógico, todos los demás habrían seguido con su vida. Quizás alguno tuviera ya su familia… Leyó el contenido de la invitación, comprobando que todavía estaba a tiempo de poder ir a la ceremonia. No estaba seguro de llegar a atreverse a hacer acto de presencia. ¿Y si las cosas iban mal? ¿Y si después de haber desaparecido tanto tiempo no quería volver a saber de él? Existía una infinidad de cosas que podían, y, que estaba seguro que iban a salir mal._

_¿Por qué iba a ser aquello diferente? Él mismo se lo había buscado._

_\- ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó la voz de Gabumon, colocándose a su lado._

_\- Toma – le tendió la invitación para que pudiera leerla._

_\- ¿Se casa? ¿A quién ha engañado?_

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** normal, es que claro hay que cumplir con el cotilleo. Que más de alguna tendría curiosidad por ver quién era la responsable de las caras de atolondrado que se le quedaban a veces al rubio ese. Y otros tendrían curiosidad en conocer a la madre de la niña después de que Mai se pasara corriendo por los pasillos como una loca gritando y enseñando la foto. Es algo natural ya, sí, sí...

Llevaba una temporada con ganas de poder sacar algo más de esta parte y ahora he aprovechado. Aunque son detallitos y no voy a dedicarme a ahondar más, está bien que quede constancia de la otra gran crisis matrimonial. Que a Taichi debió de salirle mucho humo de la cabeza pensando si invitaba o no al rubio o no, que claro, que tenía que estar pero tal y como andaba el patio... Pobrecita Koemi que todavía pensaba que se casaba solo con uno...

¡Un besote grande grande!

**Natesgo:** Yamato el pobre cuando se quiera dar cuenta estará fuera de Tokio con cara de error neuronal porque, hasta dónde él sabía, se lo llevaban a casa de sus suegros para ir a dejar a Aiko. Pobrecito, si es que lo maltratan... Una vida muy dura la suya, sí. Menos mal que lo llevan a un sitio tranquilito donde no se va a quemar entero por solo salir a la calle. Aunque bueno, capaz es de quemarse con el reflejo del sol en la nieve... Es mejor no ponerlo a prueba.

En vez de acariciando al gato pero la puedes imaginar acariciando a Biyomon, que le queda más a mano e incluso puede usarla en contra de quién haga falta, que ella se deja para dar picotazos a quien venga a dar la lata. Si es que eso le pasa por andar guardando trofeos de guerra. Que no le hace falta a esas alturas de su vida ya, que en el fondo es tontería.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** veciiina, ¿qué tal te ha ido? Espero que muy bien y que ahora solo te centres en descansar un poquito y reponer pilas que buena falta nos hace a las dos ya. Aquí tenemos lo de compensación de créditos, pero tiene que conseguir sangre de unicornio, entre otras cosas, para que te concedan. Había más requisitos que cumplir que asignaturas en toda la carrera, pero bueno, yo al final me las arreglé para sacarlo yo y no tener que recurrir a eso. Tú por el momento piensa en el verano y en descansar.

Si ayer teníamos a los Ishida haciendo el adorable ahora les toca a los Yagami y de paso, aprovecho para explicar un poco de la crisis neuronal que tuvo que tener nuestro embajador favorito a la hora de enviarle la invitación a Yamato. Sería interesante ver cómo le echó humo la cabeza cuando quiso pedirle que fuera su padrino, pero eso para otra ocasión que se pueda.

No hace falta que sean vecinos para que esos dos se acaben criando juntos, no es una necesidad, no jajajaja Además, con la diferencia de edad que tienen como mucho irían a la misma escuela o ni eso, porque tendrían un par de cursos de diferencia. Fuera del cole ya se verán todo lo suficiente, que ya sabemos todos que los padres no viven los unos sin los otros y que los nenes van a pasar muchas tardes juntos. Y si de los abuelos depende, también.

Bueno vecina, yo voy a ver si descanso un poquito que hoy estoy más cansada de lo normal y mañana tengo un horario feo. Salgo dos horas más tarde de lo normal... ¡Un bico enorme y espero que te haya salido genial el examen!


	83. Secuestro

_\- ¿Vas a decirme de una vez qué es lo que te pasa?_

_Sora llevaba un rato vigilando a su amigo, el cual llevaba demasiado tiempo callado y eso no era propio de él, especialmente cuando estaban solos. La excusa con la que se había dejado caer a la salida del trabajo por su estudio le había parecido extraña. No las necesitaba, ni las usaba normalmente. Y ella no entendía nada._

_\- Taichi… Empiezas a preocuparme – posó su mano sobre su brazo-. ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿No te habrás peleado con Koemi, verdad?_

_\- No, no me he peleado con ella – negó con la cabeza, terminando por mirar hacia Sora-. Ya he enviado todas las invitaciones de boda._

_\- ¿Y qué? – lo miró, extrañada-. ¿Y esa cara que me traer qué tiene que ver con las invitaciones? ¿Se te ha olvidado alguien? ¿Al final no me vas a invitar? – pinchó de nuevo con sus dedos el brazo de él._

_\- He invitado a Yamato – dijo de golpe._

_Sora se quedó congelada con la mano en el aire tras haber estado dándole los pinchacitos. No se esperaba que le fuera a salir con aquello de repente. Evidentemente sí que había pensado en la posibilidad de que Taichi fuera a invitarlo, sería algo de esperar, con lo que no contaba fuera que todo aquello viniera por ese tema._

_\- ¿Y? – consiguió decir al final._

_\- Pues que lo he invitado – repitió, mirándola por fin-. Quería que lo supieras… Ya sabes._

_\- ¿Ya sé? ¿El qué sé? – intentó mantener el gesto neutral-. Yo no tengo que saber nada, es tu boda. Tú verás a quién invitas o a quién no._

_\- Bueno pero…_

_\- No, no. Nada de peros… Si a mí me da igual ya – se encogió de hombros-. Te lo digo en serio… Y pobre de ti como me enterase de que no lo invitabas por mi culpa. Soy mayorcita, Taichi… Y eso ya es cosa del pasado._

_Se quedó mirándola, serio. La conocía más que de sobra y quería creer que no le estaba mintiendo. A fin de cuentas, habían pasado unos cuantos años y un montón de cosas, debería de ser cierto, pero con ella nunca se sabía._

_\- Sora…_

_\- No, déjalo. Es totalmente normal que lo hayas invitado. Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho… Significó mucho para todos, es normal que quieras tenerlo en tu boda. Así que déjate de tonterías, ¿vale? Yo creo que también me vendrá bien volver a verlo… Antes de nada, fue un buen amigo para los dos, ¿verdad?_

_Asintió a las palabras de ella. Iba a darle la razón, no quería discutir con ella o que se acabara enfadando con él, pero, realmente, no las tenía todas consigo. No le gustaba demasiado la situación en la que podía poner a su amiga… Pero, por el momento, la invitación ya había sido enviada._

_\- No creo que venga de todas formas…_

_\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella, cogiendo su taza para dar un sorbo._

_\- Venga ya… ¿Después de tanto tiempo? No creo que se digne a volver por la ciudad. Cuando regrese seguro que tendrá cosas mejores qué hacer… Y sin duda va a ser la noticia del año…_

_\- Bueno… No lo sé. Yo creo que sí que vendrá si le llega a tiempo la invitación – se encogió de hombros._

_\- ¿Tú crees? – la miró, confuso._

_\- Estoy segura… No creo que deje pasar una situación así. O muy poco lo conocíamos o… Yo creo que estará en tu boda, ya lo verás. Si puede, vendrá._

_No lo decía por darle ánimos, sino porque realmente quería pensar que no se equivocaría. Los problemas entre Taichi y Yamato habían sido por su culpa. Solamente por su culpa. Por el carácter de Taichi y esa forma de actuar tan sobreprotectora con ella, pero, realmente, entre ellos, ¿qué había pasado? Yamato no tenía ni un solo motivo para no asistir. Y, le extrañaría mucho que no lo hiciera._

_Además… a ella ya no le afectaba._

Sora sonrió a su madre cuando le hizo el gesto desde la puerta aún con Aiko en brazos. Había dejado la maleta en el coche y luego, acompañada de Yamato, habían subido a dejar a la pequeña con sus abuelos. Le seguía dando una pena horrorosa tener que dejarla, aunque fuera solo cuestión de un par de días. Cuando creciera algo más no pensaba dejarla con nadie en esas situaciones, a no ser que el viaje fuera por motivos laborales. Se iba a llevar a su pequeña con ella allá a dónde fuera.

\- No tardaré mucho en volver, Toshiko – le dijo Yamato.

\- No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo, si ya sabes que yo estoy encantada de cuidaros a la niña.

Sonrió, despidiéndose antes de seguir los pasos de Sora hacia el ascensor, quedándose apoyado en la pared mientras que esperaban por él. Dejó la mirada fija en la pelirroja, acabando por alargar las manos hacia ella y aprovechar para colocarle bien la bufanda.

\- Yamato… Si vamos a subir ahora en el coche – no pudo más que sonreír, entretenida por sus gestos.

\- Por si acaso – se encogió de hombros-. A saber a qué te vas a dedicar este fin de semana sin que te tenga vigilada.

\- Pues… no lo sé. Seguramente aburrirme, pero puedo aprovechar para terminar de hacer algunas compras de Navidad… Esta vez Haru no ha podido venir conmigo, así que tendré que comportarme.

Cuando el ascensor llegó a dónde ellos estaban, siguió los pasos de la pelirroja, quedándose a su lado. Bajó la vista hacia ella, entretenido, cuando pudo ver como colaba la mano en su chaqueta, revolviendo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó confuso.

\- ¿Yo? Nada… - continuó revolviendo hasta que consiguió sacar la llave del coche. Sonrió divertida ante la cara de confusión de él-. Anda… Hoy voy a hacerte yo de chofer, ya verás qué bien nos va.

Se echó a reír, sin poner ninguna pega. Le daba bastante igual, de manera que no iba a decir nada sobre aquello, más allá de encogerse de hombros e intentar poner cara de circunstancia.

\- Pobrecito de mí…

\- Oye, así nos ahorramos el que te pierdas…

\- ¡Eh! – protestó, fingiendo ofensa alargando las manos para rodearla y atraerla hacia él-. ¿Estás muy graciosa tú hoy, no?

\- Estoy de buen humor, debe de ser por la perspectiva de perderte de vista el fin de semana – le dijo entre risas, viendo como empeoraba su cara de ofensa.

No se acercó a darle un beso, saliendo del ascensor, todavía divertida por la situación. Claro que estaba de buen humor, tenía en mente darle una buena sorpresa y le hacía mucha ilusión. Más allá de la idea de desaparecer los dos del mundo, lo que ella quería era ver la cara que se le quedaba cuando se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Ese pensamiento hizo que sonriera aún más, llegando por fin hasta el coche.

\- Sora… ¿estás segura de que es por aquí? – le dijo mirando hacia los lados.

\- Que sí… Yamato, siempre te me pierdes. Hace mucho que no vienes a buscarme, me sé el camino, tú tranquilo…

\- Pues… te digo que creo que no es por aquí. Y se nos empieza a hacer tarde…

\- Tranquilo, sé perfectamente a dónde voy – dijo, estando atenta a la desviación que tenía que coger para poder salir de la cuidad.

Decidiendo no insistir más, se quedó mirando hacia los lados, confuso. Más todavía cuando lo que vio fue que ella se dirigía por una de las salidas en vez de hacia el centro dónde estaba la estación de tren. Frunció el ceño, sin entender absolutamente nada y giró la cabeza hacia ella, observándola en silencio unos segundos antes de ver cómo se empezaba a reír.

\- Es… que me sé un nuevo atajo…

\- ¿Sora?

\- ¿Qué? Más te vale ir apagando el móvil – le dijo girándose unos segundos aprovechando un semáforo en rojo-, porque durante todo el fin de semana vas a estar secuestrado… Y sin posibilidad alguna de protesta.

La miró sin entender de lo que le estaba hablando, demasiado confuso.

\- No me pongas esa cara – volvió a mirar hacia el frente, riéndose -. Nos vamos los dos a pasar el fin de semana fuera de la ciudad. A dónde… ya lo verás.

\- Pero…. ¿y el trabajo?

\- La mejor excusa que se me ocurrió. Mis padres se quedan con la niña, está todo preparado y he hecho la maleta para los dos. Espero que… espero que no te importe que Aiko no venga con nosotros, pero sigue dándome pena que viaje siendo tan chiquitina y… Igual hace frío para ella allí a dónde vamos.

Seguía sin entender nada. Hasta hacía nada estaba totalmente convencido de que la estaba acompañando a la estación y que luego se iba a ir a por Aiko a casa de sus suegros. Ahora, por lo que estaba entendiendo… No estaba demasiado seguro de lo que estaba entendiendo.

\- Si sé la cara que me vas a poner te grabo… - entretenida, le lanzó una mirada un par de segundos, devolviendo la vista al frente-. No te voy a decir a dónde vamos… Pero tú y yo no vamos a volver por Tokio hasta el domingo de noche.

\- Osea… Que esto es un secuestro en toda regla – se quedó mirándola, empezando a darse cuenta de lo que realmente le estaba diciendo.

\- Exacto. Te he metido yo las cosas en la maleta… Y le he dejado a mi madre todo para que no tengan problemas con nuestra pequeña.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas conspirando?

\- Uy… Un par de semanas… Tengo un cómplice, que lo sepas. Es lo bueno de que Taichi esté todavía más de mi parte que de la tuya.

El rubio empezó a reírse por fin, acabando por poder atar todos los cabos en su cabeza. No había sido capaz de sospechar nada en absoluto de todo aquello. Ella le había dicho que se iba por motivos de trabajo y tampoco se había parado a pensar que no pudiera ser verdad. Sin más había dado por sentado que se iba a quedar solo con Aiko y ya estaba. No se había puesto a pensar en dónde podría ir ni qué iría a hacer Sora.

Se quedó observando a la pelirroja finalmente, dejando la sonrisa en su cara. No quería distraerla ya que estaba al volante de manera que se limitó a estudiar sus gestos, viendo como ella sonreía también. Seguramente estaría orgullosa de haber conseguido que picara y no sospechara nada incluso cuando ya era más que evidente.

\- ¿Y no me vas a decir a dónde vamos?

\- No… - contestó divertida.

\- ¿Ya volvemos a las andadas?

\- Exacto… Si es que tú tuviste tu oportunidad el año pasado y no la supiste aprovechar. Así que ahora te aguantas y cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino ya lo verás…

\- ¿No me irás a tener otra vez más de veinte horas sin derecho a saber nada, no?

\- No me tientes Yamato… No me tientes…

Se echó a reír automáticamente tras escucharla. Le gustaba el plan de fin de semana que se le presentaba por delante, fuera el que fuera. Sin duda, después de la temporada que había pasado, era una buena forma de empezar a prepararse para terminar el año. Iba a echa en falta a la niña, sería la primera vez que tendría que pasar días sin verla, pero, realmente, la idea le emocionaba más de lo que hubiera pensado.

\- ¿Has estado conspirando con tu madre y con Taichi cómo secuestrarme?

\- Básicamente. También lo sabía Haru, claro…

\- Osea, que tres cómplices aparte de la mente pensante… ¿No te doy pena?

\- Ni un poco… Eh, al menos esta vez no me vas a volver rojito porque te me hayas creado… - hizo una pausa-. Creo…

\- ¿Cómo que crees? ¿Se puede saber a dónde me llevas?

\- Aah, ya lo verás cuando lleguemos, Ishida…

* * *

**IreneFl:** bienvenida de nuevo por aquí jajaja Si es que normal que le diera miedo. Entre que no es nada paranoico para esas cosas y que, realmente, tenía motivos para pensar que quizás las cosas fueran a ser delicadas a su vuelta, pues oye... Pobrecito. Peor hubiera sido esperar que estuvieran todos con los brazos abiertos ya en el aeropuerto esperando por volver a verlo. La falta de gravedad no le afectó tanto a las neuronas jajaja

Me alegra tenerte de vuelta por aquí ¡un besito!

**AnnaBolena04:** es que claro, no podía casarse sin que su marido estuviera ahí. Vamos a ver... Y la pobrecita Koemi que de verdad que no sabía la que se le venía encima. Que sí, que ya veía la relación que había por ahí con los amigos de Taichi, pero claro, una cosa era eso y otra la otra vida matrimonial en la que ella le estaba dando ánimos de meterse sin saberlo. Pero bueno, parece que ella lleva bastante bien lo del matrimonio de cuatro, así que no creo que le haya afectado demasiado.

Daigo evidentemente que ya debe de haber descubierto "En busca del valle encantado" y que dentro de unos añitos será el fan número 1 de Jurassic Park, aunque claro, el dinosaurio que él conoce es más cuqui que Blue. Seguro que tiene media habitación llena de cosas de dinosaurios y eso que no ha podido llegar a ver a la versión algo más grande de Agumon que sino se nos muere del fangirleo.

Ánimo con el día de hoy en el trabajo, que yo me he escondido y estoy en huelga hasta nuevo aviso... ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** es un buen remedio eso de quedarse en coma unas cuantas horas seguidas con el cerebro completamente desconectado, sí. Es más, es que el propio cerebro es el que lo pide. Esperemos que no te tengan esperando mil siglos para saber la nota y te lo puedas quitar de encima de una vez, que oye, esperar esas notas es casi que peor que esperar a que llegue el examen. Que yo saltaba cada vez que me vibraba el móvil que poco más y me subía a la lámpara jajaja Y bueno, al final me han acabado solapando los horarios del curso con los de verano, pero ya es más relajada a cosa. Creo que lo feo feo acabó ayer que salí a las tantas del trabajo...

Es totalmente comprensible. Si no se les conoce lo suficiente, la gente tiende a malpensar directamente, por ahí hemos pasado todos. Incluso por mucho que hubiera ido a darle la lata el minirubio a Koemi con tu OTP favorito, que oye, eso eran tiempos pasados y que los que realmente estaban ahí a tiempo real eran Taichi y Sora y esos dos se llevaban demasiado bien. Luego la pobre ya seguro que no pudo más que renegar...

Hombre, es que a ver qué va a ser eso de que no haya ido a verlo, por favor... Seguro que le da para ir detrás de él a montarle el drama un par de días cuando vuelva del secuestro. Al pobrecito le debió de costar dar el paso, pero bueno, al final decidió que prefería al rubio de vuelta en su vida, hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado. Tampoco tardó tanto en acabar diciéndole que fuera su padrino de boda, así que debía de morirse de ganas por hacerlo. Que necesitaba a su marido en su vida, vamos a ver.

A volver no creo que afectase la invitación de boda, pero sí que se atreviera a acercarse de forma más rápida a Taichi. Si tenía esa invitación esperando por él sin duda era buena señal y por eso pudo retomar el contacto de forma directa con él. Con los demás sí que dio algo más de vueltas. Y si te acuerdas, ya no se diga con Sora, que poco más y la primera vez que la vio de lejos salió corriendo jajajaa

Bueno vecina, hoy me toca tarde de relax y tengo planeado hacer limpieza de papeles y demás porque esto da mucho miedo ya. Un bico grande grande.


	84. Fujikawaguchiko

Yamato se quedó apoyado en la barandilla de la habitación contemplando el paisaje que desde allí se podía observar. Fujikawaguchiko estaba situada al lado del Monte Fuji y del lago del que tomaba el nombre, dando así a la ciudad un entorno digno de postal, especialmente en aquella época del año en la que se podía observar la nieve cubrir todo. Se frotó los brazos antes de sonreír ligeramente para dar media vuelta y entrar de nuevo.

\- ¿De verdad has metido ropa de invierno para los dos en esa maleta? – se quedó mirando hacia Sora cuando la vio sentada en el suelo al lado de sus cosas.

\- Claro, ¿por quién me tomas? Aproveché que estabas fuera de casa y lo metí todo… Vamos a estar poco tiempo, no me hacía falta romperme la cabeza – empezó a abrir la cremallera con sumo cuidado-. Además, nada como decirle a dos seres que nosotros nos sabemos que se sienten encima para así poder cerrarla bien…

Se echó a reír automáticamente con lo último que dijo, yendo hacia ella para poder ayudarla a sacar las cosas, quedándose él también arrodillado en el suelo. Echó un vistazo hacia lo que ella iba sacando, fijándose en sus cosas y haciéndole un gesto para que se las fuera pasando para poder dejarlas apiladas encima de la cama.

\- ¿Has estado revolviendo entre mis cosas? – aunque intentó sonar serio, sin poder evitar reírse fallando en su propósito.

\- Básicamente – dándose cuenta de su gesto, tras observarlo unos segundos, empezó a sacar sus cosas también-. No te preocupes… Tampoco es que tuvieras nada escondido desde hace meses en alguno de los cajones…

Yamato la observó, confuso, tomándose unos segundos para pensar en el motivo de sus palabras o lo que podría estar diciéndole. Se puso en pie para poder ir a dejar su ropa en una de las mesas cerca del armario, deteniéndose a mitad de camino al caer finalmente en la cuenta.

\- Eso… Te dije que ya veríamos si te lo devolvía.

\- Ya, ya… Ahora ya veremos si sigue en su sitio o ahora vuelve a estar en su sitio – al igual que él, segundos antes, intentó no empezar a reírse, sin conseguirlo.

Aprovechó para sacar su pijama y poder dejarlo encima de la cama. El resto de sus cosas estaba todavía doblado. Al contrario que cuando habían hecho otros viajes, no se había traído con ella vestidos o ropa que pudiera usar para llamar su atención, sino que se había traído ropa de abrigo. Aquel fin de semana iba a ser diferente, al menos en su cabeza. Se iban solo un fin de semana y el hotel que ella había escogido estaba alejado hasta de la ciudad, pudiendo así centrarse en el paisaje y en las instalaciones del propio hotel.

\- ¿Te has traído el pijama de orejitas?

\- Claro – sonrió, divertida-. Por mucho que te me pegues por la noche en la cama va a ser la prenda más útil que me habré traído. Y no me mires con esa cara que estoy hablando de dormir…

\- No te estaba mirando con ninguna cara, es más, estaba dejando las cosas en su sitio… - se giró hacia ella.

\- Ya, ya, nos conocemos… - entretenida, volvió a centrarse en su ropa y en dejarla encima de la silla-. Creo que ya lo colocare luego. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta y así conocemos el lugar?

\- Me parece muy bien, ¿quieres ver los alrededores? – señaló con la cabeza hacia la ventana-. Antes he estado asomado y creo que merece la pena que pasemos frío con tal de poder verlo.

Observándolo, acabó por sonreír antes de volver a acercarse a la maleta para coger a bufanda que había traído también para él. Caminó hasta Yamato, estirándose para poder dejarle la prenda en torno al cuello, colocándosela bien.

\- También había pensado en eso – dio un pequeño tironcito, haciendo que bajara así la cabeza y poder darle un beso-. La maleta no nos ha explotado en el coche de pura casualidad, que lo sepas. Menos mal que tenemos bien alimentados a los digimon…

\- Pues no sé cómo la vamos a cerrar más tarde, porque tú no me vas a servir para eso – posó las manos en la cintura de ella, no dejándola escaparse.

\- No pasa nada, para algo me tienes que servir. A ver si te crees que te he secuestrado para otra cosa. Ya te lo he dicho, por mucho que te empeñes en pegarte a mí como haces todas las noches, aquí dependo más del pijama calentito…

Se rio ligeramente con sus palabras. Era algo que no se molestaba tan siquiera en intentar negar. Era algo que hacía de forma totalmente inconsciente, pero era raro el día que se despertaba sin estar lo más cerca de ella posible, sin importar la época del año. Posiblemente fuera algo que hacía cuando se despertaba por la noche, sin saber lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer y, de forma automática, buscaba el cuerpo de su esposa. Despertarse de esa forma era algo que le gustaba, fuera por lo que fuera.

\- Osea, que me secuestras y ni siquiera me encuentras utilidad para dormir mejor por la noche. ¿No tendrás pensado librarte de mí aquí que no nos conoce nadie, no?

\- Podría ser – se puso de puntillas para poder darle de nuevo un beso-. ¿Vamos? Que sepas que el hotel me ayudó a escogerlo Taichi, así que seguro que con el tema de la comida no vamos a tener problema.

\- Creo que a mí me compras mejor con el tema del spa… Con la comida… Yo ya sobrevivo con cualquier cosa. Créeme, vengo con la práctica hecha.

\- Déjate de práctica, que luego me vuelves montando el drama porque te me has quedado más delgaducho… Que ni yo después de los tres primeros meses del embarazo antes de que se me empezara a notar…

Divertido, la dejó ir para poder empezar a ponerse de nuevo las capas de abrigo, esperando que ella estuviera lista también, entretenido al ver cómo se ponía también un gorrito mientras que volvía a su lado. Posiblemente la hubiera visto hacer aquello otras muchas veces, pero no pudo evitar recordar tiempos lejanos ya en los que era complicado verla sin ese accesorio.

\- ¿Vamos? – le dijo cuando se colocó a su lado.

\- Vamos – asintió, terminando de abrocharse el abrigo-. Si te apetece mañana podemos acercarnos a la ciudad por la mañana. Podemos aprovechar para coger algún regalo que nos falte…

\- No te olvides de buscar cosas comestibles para los otros dos, que sino son capaces de no dejarnos entrar en casa – Yamato esperó a que ella saliera para cerrar la puerta.

\- Es verdad…

* * *

Yamato se había quedado apoyado en una de las columnas del jardín mientras que observaba a Sora, la cual se había alejado unos pasos de él para poder ver algo mejor desde allí. Todavía estaba intentando terminar de asimilar que se las hubiera arreglado para llevarlo hasta allí. No esperaba por algo así, especialmente aquel año, con Aiko tan pequeña, pero no iba a decir que no le hiciera ilusión.

Les iba a venir muy bien estar unos días lejos de todo el mundo y de todo lo demás. Habían tenido un año muy complicado, a pesar de que una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en su vida hubieran ocurrido en él, podían permitirse un fin de semana en el que pensar egoístamente solo en ellos dos. Sobre todo Sora. Era increíble lo mucho que todo había cambiado en torno a ella en tan poco tiempo y, aunque parecía llevarlo bien, sabía que lo necesitaba mucho más que él.

\- ¿Te he dicho que al elemento de mi hermano le van a publicar finalmente algo serio? – volvió a la realidad, enfocándola de nuevo.

\- ¿Tu hermano estaba escribiendo algo?

\- Eso parece… Y creo que la cosa es seria por fin, porque estaba bastante emocionado. No me ha querido decir de qué va la cosa, pero… Esta vez se lo publicará una editorial.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué ese traidor en miniatura no ha dicho nada? – se colocó a su lado, cogiéndose a su brazo.

\- Y no estoy demasiado seguro de que te lo pueda contar – se encogió de hombros-. Pero bueno, si se te escapa algo diré que me obligaste y me chantajeaste para que te lo contara. Todos sabemos que es bastante creíble…

\- ¿El qué? ¿Qué yo te chantajee? – arqueó una ceja, mirando hacia él.

\- No… Que no me aguante y te acabe contando las cosas con facilidad – bajó la vista hacia la pelirroja, sonriendo a su vez-. Espera a ver si nos dice algo él en la cena y luego ya nos arreglaremos…

\- Bah… Se te da bien esconderme las cosas…

\- ¿Ah si? No tenía constancia de ello – confuso, se quedó mirando para ella.

\- Sí… Estuviste meses sin contarme que te trasladaban a Tokio. ¿Te parece poco? Es más, ¿no te da un poco de vergüenza? Con lo mal que lo pasé esos últimos días antes de que te fueras y tú ahí, calladito…

Al darse cuenta del tono de broma en las palabras de ella no dijo más, simplemente se empezó a reír ligeramente. No podía decir nada en su defensa, pero estaba muy contento por su propio autocontrol con aquel tema. Realmente, no se había creído capaz de conseguirlo.

\- No te engañes, el día que llegué a casa y…

\- ¿Y me arrinconaste amablemente y con dudosas intenciones contra la puerta?

\- Sí, podemos llamarlo así – sonrió de medio lado, sin poder evitarlo-. Ese día era eso o confesar… Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera del todo oficial y podría haberla liado mucho.

\- Un poquito, sí – se rio-. Pero bueno, tampoco me voy a quejar ahora por el método de distracción.

\- Más que método de distracción yo creo que fue… No sé, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar. Llamé a mi padre luego para contárselo. Yo creo que fue lo que me terminó de reordenar las ideas – se quedó pensativo, acabando por echar a andar, distraídamente volviendo a hablar al cabo de unos segundos-. ¿Sabes qué fue lo que me dijo?

\- Sorpréndeme, porque de tu padre me puedo esperar cualquier cosa a estas alturas… - y lo decía de forma totalmente en serio.

\- Lo sé… Me dijo que cuando volviéramos a la ciudad él iba a ser una de las primeras paradas que hiciera. Nada más decirle lo del traslado me salió con eso.

\- ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo…

\- Porque cuando… Cuando nos enfadamos en abril fue a pasar unos días conmigo en Tanegashima y era tal el mal humor que tenía encima que le dije que se llevara el anillo a su casa que no quería ni verlo… Así que lo primero que se le ocurrió cuando le dije que volvía, fue que iba a querer darle uso cuanto antes…

Se quedó escuchando atenta sus palabras, notando un ligero golpecillo en la boca del estómago cuando el tema escabroso de aquel abril salió a la luz, intentando hacer como si nada, porque, sin duda, aquello ya era algo del pasado y prefería olvidarse por completo de ello. Centró el hilo de sus pensamientos en el resto de la información.

\- Pobre… Aunque bueno, yo no estoy muy guapa para hablar tampoco. Nos tienen demasiado calados nuestros padres… Vamos a tener que aprender a disimular mejor.

\- Ni disimulando, tú hazme caso. Yo con mi padre tengo las de perder del todo. Ya ni lo intento, ¿para qué?

La pelirroja se rio. Sabía que Yamato estaba totalmente en lo cierto. Lo mismo le pasaba a ella con su madre, quien había sido capaz de darse cuenta en septiembre de que algo pasaba sin que nadie dijera absolutamente nada. Tampoco había preguntado, por suerte, porque si llega a enterarse de la estupidez que había dicho, la colleja que no le había dado Taichi se la habría dado ella y todavía le estaría doliendo.

\- Oye… - levantó la vista de nuevo hacia su marido-. ¿Quieres ir a buscar algo para merendar?

\- Ya me parecía a mí que tardabas tú después de haber visto la máquina de chocolate en la recepción… - divertido, asintió.

\- No sé de lo que me estás hablando…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** parece que por el momento el comandante Ishida no tiene mayor queja con la ubicación a la que ha sido secuestrado. Se lo han llevado a un sitio tranquilo, donde relajarse y con un paisaje que seguro que muchos envidiamos. Así da gusto que se rían un poco de ti por el camino y no te quieran decir a dónde te llevan después de meterse con tu sentido de la orientación.

Yo creo que les va a servir para sobrevivir a estar un par de días sin ver a Aiko. Que pueden sobrevivir a estar sin su cosita y dedicarse a pasar el fin de semana haciendo el empalagoso tranquilamente entre ellos, que ya sabemos que se les da bastante bien. Necesitaban unos días de total desconexión con el mundo, que han estado pasándolo un poco mal este año entre una cosa y otra.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** yo te comprendo... He estado a veces a punto de rozar el límite legal para que no tuvieran que dar el aprobado general... Y tú ya casi que esperando que, por favor, se les pasara el tiempo así por lo menos no te suspendían porque les viniera el viento cruzado el día que se pusieron a corregir. Si es que era sentir el móvil para lo que fuera y morir del sufrimiento ya ante la posibilidad de que pudiera ser una nota. Así que ánimo vecina y tú ahora céntrate en el TFG, que, sea para lo que sea, ya más no se puede hacer que eso. Y que les zurzan.

Yamato dirá que es culpa suya por tonto, Sora dirá que es culpa suya porque claro si es que la mitad de veces que discutían era por ella, y Taichi dirá que eran retrasados los dos pero que le gustaba más discutir con Yamato que Sora le lanzaba una mala mirada y ya se daba por terminado el asunto jajajaja Al final va a ser el más listo el embajador. Verás tú...

A Yamato le daba más miedo encontrarse a Sora de frente que tener que volver a Marte. Eso saltaba a la vista y por eso salió corriendo. Ahora también sale corriendo, solo que detrás de ella, no vaya a ser que la pierda de vista más tiempo de lo permitido. AY jajajaja Haru la pobre estaba muy confusa porque había visto dos rubios muy rubios y estaban vigilándolas jajajaja

Espero que vayas a disfrutar mucho del fin de semana, vecina, que ya estamos oficialmente de veranito y eso hay que celebrarlo. ¡Un bico grande grande!


	85. Te lo explico luego

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

La voz de Sora hizo que diera un respingo. Se había despertado hacía rato por costumbre y al darse cuenta de que ella estaba completamente dormida no había querido molestarla. Al notar que era incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño se había levantado y, ya que tenían acceso a una de las piscinas privadas gracias a la habitación en la que estaban, había decidido aprovechar el teimpo de la mejor forma que se le había ocurrido. Llevaba un rato apoyado en el borde, totalmente distraído con la vista en el exterior, dejando la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

\- ¿Sigues viva? – fue su respuesta, tras girarse hacia ella.

\- Más o menos… - sonrió, caminando hasta quedar más cerca de él, observándolo desde allí-. ¿A qué hora te has levantado?

\- Pues… Hace ya un buen rato, no te quería molestar y no tenía sueño. Así que me vine para aquí – levantó la vista hacia ella-. ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?

\- Hmmm… Puedo sobrevivir un rato más, creo que te voy a copiar la idea por el momento…

Cuando se había despertado y había notado su ausencia le había llevado unos minutos centrarse y pensar en dónde podría estar. Lo conocía más que de sobra como para saber que era más que probable que estuviera aprovechando la piscina. De hecho, no hacía falta conocerlo demasiado para ello tan siquiera. Se había puesto la ropa de baño y el albornoz por encima y había ido a buscarlo, acertando a la primera.

Dejó las cosas encima de las de él y se acercó, entrando poco a poco. Suponía que el agua estaría caliente, pero prefería asegurarse primero, ya que el ambiente no era demasiado cálido incluso dentro y acababa de salir de debajo de las sábanas. Cuando por fin estuvo adaptada, sonrió ligeramente, acercándose por fin hacia Yamato.

\- ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para encontrar este sitio?

\- Pura casualidad – le dijo llegando a su lado-. Creo que es la primera vez que vengo por esta zona, así que cuando me puse a investigar acabé buscando hasta por revistas… Y al final, apareció el lugar correcto. ¿Tienes alguna queja al respecto?

\- No… Ninguna en absoluto – riéndose por lo bajo, alargó las manos hacia ella para poder acercársela-. Como mucho que hayas estado conspirando con mi suegra en mi contra…

\- Tu suegra con tal de que le dejemos secuestrar a Aiko el tiempo que haga falta nos paga ella la escapada – divertida, dejándose arrastrar hacia él, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos-. Y tu padre la ayuda para mandarnos todavía más lejos.

\- Sí, ya nos veo de vuelta en Grecia… - sonrió ligeramente de medio lado antes de acercarse para poder hablarle cerca del oído- Así a lo mejor podemos aprovechar y ver si encontramos cierto vestido… ¿Tú qué opinas?

\- ¡Yamato! – protestó, soltándose de él para dar un manotazo al agua y poder salpicarlo así.

La respuesta que tuvo fue echarse a reír, sin soltarla todavía, divertido por ver cómo todavía después de tanto tiempo seguía poniéndose roja por la mención de aquel tema. Y no tenía muy claro el motivo de por qué le pasaba aquello ya que él tenía ese recuerdo como uno de los mejores de todo el viaje que había hecho. Divertido por ver cómo parecía querer revolverse para escaparse no la soltó.

\- Tienes razón, mejor así, que luego lo usas en mi contra y pasa lo que pasa…

\- ¿No será que lo tienes tú escondido como trofeo de guerra otra vez? Que ya me voy sabiendo tus manías…

\- ¿Yo? ¿Y dónde voy a haberlo escondido? Vale que no es que tapara mucho, pero en el bolsillo del pantalón dudo que me fuera a entrar sin que te dieras cuenta.

\- No lo sé, la próxima vez que tenga que hacerte la maleta a escondidas para algo ya buscaré mejor…

Intentó fingir cara de ofensa por sus palabras, sobre el tema de revolver entre sus cosas. Sabía que ella no solía acercarse, más allá de lo necesario, a su parte del armario. Tampoco es algo que le importara, era ropa sin más, si ella quería entretenerse en revolver, bienvenida sería mientras que se lo dejara tal y cómo estaba. Y eso simplemente era por el motivo de que ya bastante le costaba saber dónde lo dejaba colocado como para que fuera a cambiárselo de sitio.

\- Recuérdame que busquemos una casa en la que tengamos el armario o lo que sea en la habitación, por favor – dijo de repente, dejando claro por dónde había ido el hilo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Por qué? – empezó a reírse, divertida-. ¿Te has cansado ya de subir y bajar escaleras cada dos segundos mientras que te estás vistiendo?

\- Por ejemplo – hizo una mueca, torciendo ligeramente el gesto-. Aunque creo que cuenta como parte del entrenamiento ya, míralo por el lado bueno… - mantuvo el gesto antes de acabar echándose a reír por lo bajo a juego con ella.

Aprovechándose de la situación, cerró mejor sus brazos en torno a ella para girarse y poder volver a quedar como había estado antes, solo que ahora ella estando entre el borde de la piscina y él. Aflojó su agarre sobre ella para dejarla girarse y que pudiera ver lo mismo que había estado observando desde allí. Tras quedarse unos segundos observándolo, confusa, decidió hacer lo que parecía indicarle, encontrándose con las vistas directas al lago a los pies del Monte Fuji. Sonrió automáticamente.

\- ¿Echas de menos Tanegashima? – preguntó de repente.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – sorprendido, se quedó observándola desde la nueva posición de ambos.

\- Aquello era totalmente diferente a la ciudad, especialmente al centro… - se encogió ligeramente de hombros, teniendo que relajar el gesto cuando sintió como posaba su barbilla sobre el de ella.

\- ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con que estés empeñada en que nos vayamos al extrarradio?

\- El principal motivo sigue siendo el que ya te he dicho – se limitó a contestar.

\- Sí, me gustaba más el ambiente del Sur – respondió finalmente-. No creo que te esté contando nada nuevo – hizo una pequeña pausa-. Pero no todo va a tener que depender con que gruña o no por la calle cuando hay más gente de la cuenta. No solo ha sido por ti, hay demasiado en el Norte como para seguir ignorándolo. Empezando por mi padre y la pesadilla esa que tengo por hermano – sonrió ligeramente al haberlo llamado así-. Me compensa mucho más la situación de ahora que la que tenía antes.

Había vivido muy bien durante todos aquellos años lejos de la ciudad. Cuando se le había pasado el enfado y el malestar con todo y especialmente, consigo mismo, tras tener que irse, poco a poco los estudios habían ido absorbiendo todo su tiempo. Luego, el trabajo había hecho todo lo demás, y, no se podía decir que desde que se había mudado a Tanegashima hubiera estado demasiado en aquel planeta. Ese era el principal motivo por el que tampoco podía hacer grandes comparaciones. ¿Qué prefería la vida tranquila de allí? Sin duda alguna, pero todo lo que le importaba estaba en la otra punta del país y eso terminaba con la discusión con rapidez.

\- Y mejor no hablamos de cierta señorita que ahora hace conmigo lo que le viene en gana – contentó, usando un tono más divertido.

\- Sí, creo que ella tendría muchas cosas que decir al respecto – volvió a girarse para poder observarlo-. Sobre todo, porque no sé cómo nos habríamos arreglado para tener a esa señorita en otras condiciones.

\- ¿Ves? ¿Cómo se me iba a ocurrir que podría estar mejor en el Sur? Aunque… También te digo que agradezco mucho tu ofrecimiento para mudarnos más allá del centro.

\- ¿Te cuento una cosa? – sonrió, divertida antes de acercarse para poder hablar de forma confidencial, aprovechándose de que al estar en el agua llegaba perfectamente-. A mí tampoco me gusta el centro… Así que estamos en paz – dejó que viera cómo ampliaba su sonrisa.

Yamato arqueó una ceja, estudiándola, divertido. Cuando estaba a punto de buscar hacerle cosquillas al pincharla entre las costillas desechó la idea al notar cómo se acercaba hacia él más para poder dedicarle un beso, quedándose abrazada a él.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, había apoyado las manos en el borde de la piscina, arrinconándola así entre él y la pared, habiendo causado que lo que ella hubiera empezado de forma tranquila se le hubiera escapado a su control. La dejó escaparse para que pudiera recuperar el aliento, buscando su mirada. Lo que encontró le gustó, había echado de menos aquello durante los meses que habían tenido problemas. No era tonto, la conocía demasiado bien. Habían sido muchas las ocasiones en las que había sido plenamente consciente de que si estaba dejándolo y colaborando era porque pensaba que tenía que hacerlo. No iba a negar que, a pesar de eso, hubiera seguido igualmente hasta que no había quedado más remedio que echar el freno, también era humano.

\- Una pena que estemos aquí – le dijo finalmente.

\- ¿Por qué? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Sabes perfectamente por qué.

Cuando había ido hasta la piscina no había contado con que ella pudiera seguirlo ni, mucho menos, con que las cosas pudieran acabar así, de manera que la única forma que tenían de seguir en aquellos momentos sería irse a la habitación. Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que cuando había estado recogiendo las cosas de la maleta, no había visto que ella hubiera metido precisamente lo que les hacía falta.

\- Sora, ¿metiste en la maleta todo lo que podría hacernos falta?

\- Sí, ¿por qué? – ignorando las caras que iba poniendo él, se acercó de nuevo, dejando así pequeños besos en su cuello, incluso cuando notó como levantaba algo la cabeza para intentar escapársele ligeramente.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Has metido protección?

Intentó que no la viera sonreír, siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo y aprovechar para cambiar los brazos de posición y abrazarlo por la cintura, acariciando sus costados en el proceso. Sabía que se estaba poniendo de los nervios él solo a medida que pasaban los segundos, pero, por el momento, no se había vuelto loca de remate.

\- ¿Y qué? Da igual – le dijo por lo bajo cuando llegó hasta su oído de nuevo.

\- No, no da igual… Es más, aunque tuviéramos, no es seguro en el agua y lo sabes – intentaba que su parte racional no se olvidara de aquello, al decirlo en alto, se lo estaba diciendo más para él que para ella.

\- Tonterías – repitió, negando con la cabeza antes de empezar a mover sus manos por su espalda, de manera más amplia, recorriendo sus formas, buscando directamente provocarlo. Le estaba costado no echarse a reír a pesar de todo.

Sin entender qué estaba pasando, no pudo más que cerrar los ojos, dejándose, por unos segundos, disfrutar de las sensaciones que ella le producía simplemente con aquellos pequeños roces, intentando que su autocontrol siguiera haciendo el trabajo por él. Se conocía y con ella nunca podía estar demasiado seguro de poder estarse quietecito. Esperaba que no lo estuviera haciendo por reírse de él como aquella vez en Kioto, porque, tampoco iba a estar en la situación de poder desquitarse de forma inmediata.

\- Sora… Para – murmuró con el tono ligeramente ronco.

\- ¿Y si no quiero? – sonrió mordiéndose el labio ligeramente, dejando que en su noto se notase que estaba tanteándolo.

\- Sabes que tienes que parar…

\- ¿Y por qué? ¿Tú quieres que pare?

\- Sora… - negó con la cabeza-. Seguir sería peligroso y lo sabes tan bien como yo… - ni siquiera podían ir a la habitación-. Sora – buscó coger sus manos para frenarla.

\- Fíjate, todo un astronauta experimentado y soy capaz de aterrorizarlo yo solita – la cara de confusión de él la hizo echarse a reír-. No he traído nada, es verdad… Pero tampoco nos hace falta. ¿Recuerdas que tuve revisión a principios del mes pasado? Pues… Resulta que ya no nos hace falta que yo haya traído nada…

Confuso, la observó sin entender nada, centrándose en las caras que le estaba poniendo. No recordaba que le hubiera comentado nada de aquella revisión más allá de que estuviera todo correcto y bien.

\- Me han cambiado las pastillas que tomaba antes, pero… Me han dado unas nuevas y, ya ha pasado el tiempo prudencial para que su efecto sea regular. Son seguras para Aiko también – aclaró antes de nada-, así que… Creo que es mejor así.

\- ¿Qué? – su confusión aumentó.

Se echó a reír abiertamente entonces por la cara que se le había quedado. Cogiendo algo de impulso en el agua alcanzó a poder darle un beso en los labios y luego, escabullirse de dónde la había acorralado.

\- Pero nada… Como parece que no estás interesado en la oferta, creo que me iré a por el desayuno…

\- Ah no… - reaccionó al cabo de unos segundos, yendo tras ella para retenerla por el brazo-. Tú no te vas a ninguna parte… Y vas a explicarme exactamente eso…

\- ¿El qué? Si no estabas interesado, ¿no? – divertida, volvió a echarle los brazos al cuello, riéndose-. Creo que mejor te lo explico luego.

La explicación podría dársela más tarde, mientras desayunaban, se le ocurrían cosas mejores que hacer en aquellos momentos.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** así haciendo tus deberes de buena secretaria recordándome que tengo que subir capi hoy porque parece que se me olvida. En realidad no lo iba a subir, que lo sepas, pero bueno, como ya llevo unos cuantos adelantados de estos días creo que me lo puedo permitir. Otra cosa es que la semana que viene con el cambio de horario del todo ande más zombie y me quede atrás, pero por el momento tiene remedio.

Esos dos necesitan tener de vez en cuando una luna de miel, sea de la duración que sea. Con la vida que tienen, no les viene mal escaparse de todo y poder estar ellos dos solos. Dentro de un tiempo tendrán que ver cómo hacen con su chiquitina, pero ahora que es un bebé demasiado pequeño para viajar y pasar frío puedes aprovechar y ponerse mimosos... Eso si la señora Ishida no pretende quedarse viuda provocándole un infarto a su marido. Pobrecito él jajajaja

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**IreneFl:** puede que por ahí vayan las cosas y que estos dos en algún momento nos sorprendan contrarrestando el frío de fuera. Puede que se quede en este acercamiento en la piscina privada o que haya alguna cosita más por ahí escrita que esté a punto de salir a la luz. Eso ya se verá cofcofcof.

Por el momento podemos dedicarnos a envidiarlos porque están de vacaciones idílicas, que a mí se me viene una supertormenta mañana y me parece que me voy a tener que quedar en casa muerta del asco para empezar bien el verano... ¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** jajajaajaja si es que ere sigual de gafe que yo. Pobrecita jajaja Menudo panorama de fin de semana de después de exámenes. Yo estoy en una de esas semanas en las que como llevas tanto tiempo aplazando cosas por no tener tiempo, ahora que ya lo tengo, ando estresada por tener tantas cosas qué hacer de repente y que son relativamente urgentes. Hoy, por lo menos, me he quitado de encima comprar algunos regalos de cumple, pero la semana que viene me veo corriendo de un lado para otro.

Dan, dan mucho asquete del bueno. Estos dos podrían provocarle un ataque de diabetes a cualquier que esté pendiente de lo que hacen o dejan de hacer. Pero bueno, al menos esta vez han hecho algo bastante común y se han escapado solo un fin de semana a un sitio tranquilo. Nada que ver con la sorpresita del año pasado de él con el viaje a París, lo cual podría haber acabado fácilmente con que ella se le tirase al cuello. Y al pobre ya no tiene que encandilarlo con nada, se encandila él solo, ya lo tienen asumido los dos. Si ya se lo dijo Haru hace tiempo, que ya podía hacer lo que le diera la gana con él, que no necesitaba molestarse en qué ponerse o no. Y ya viene él a decirle que él prefiere que de ponerse, no se ponga nada, que tampoco es problema jajaja

Bueno vecina, espero que no te hayas pasado demasiado tiempo cambiando cubos porque menudo panorama de noche Yo estoy escribiendo un poquito que me he pasado la tarde por ahí y ahora estoy cansada de tanto ir de un lado para otro. ¡Un bico enorme!


	86. Si, señora

Se había detenido delante de un escaparate, observando lo que había al otro lado. Los ojos de Sora se habían fijado en unas cajas de galletas que venían decoradas. Sin duda algo de ese estilo les iba a venir bien cuando volvieran y los Digimon buscaran algún tipo de regalo. Sonrió antes de buscar a Yamato con la mirada, quien se había quedado algo más atrás para hacerle un gesto y que se acercase a ella.

\- ¿Has visto algo? – le dijo colocándose a su lado.

\- Para que estos dos no protesten mucho… - alargó la mano, enseñándole las cajas-. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Pues que si se han quedado con tu madre dudo que tenga hambre porque habrán estado aprovechando para que les dé de comer más de la cuenta, pero… Sí, suena bien – divertido al saber que sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas echó a andar con ella hacia el interior de la tienda-. Mira a ver si hay algo que te apetezca a ti, que nos conocemos ya – le murmuró por lo bajo antes de alejarse algo de ella.

Aquella ciudad era algo más tradicional y prefería guardas las costumbres más tradicionales. El desayuno aquella mañana había acabado siendo más tarde de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperando. Quizás porque se habían entretenido más de la cuenta en la piscina de lo que cabría pensar o quizás porque Sora había tardado más de la cuenta en decidir qué era lo que le apetecía. Se había estado riendo a costa de su indecisión. Le gustaba verla rondar la comida de esa forma. Sabía que tenía buen apetito, pero que también era lo primero que se le olvidaba cuando estaba estresada, mal o ocupada… De manera que verla dedicarle tanto tiempo a simplemente elegir qué le apetecía más era una clara señal de que estaba con un humor excelente y relajada aquel día. Y eso era lo que le gustaba.

Se distrajo unos segundos, mirando hacia su alrededor, acabando por volver a buscarla con la mirada, encontrándosela, tal y como le había dicho, revisando bien las estanterías en busca de algo que pudiera apetecerle a ella también. Al menos el tema de tener que pedir perdón por haber liado algo leve o hacerle la pelota un rato, lo tenía cubierto. A falta de flores sabía muy bien con qué conseguirlo. Sonrió, caminando hasta ella.

\- Mira, ahí tienes los barquillos esos rellenos que te gustan… ¿cómo se llaman?

\- ¿Monaka? ¿Dónde? – giró la cabeza en la dirección que él le señalaba-. Oh… Ahora vengo…

Empezó a reírse automáticamente, dejándola a su aire, decidiendo que podía aprovechar él también para coger algún detalle a los suyos. Cuando por fin volvió a su lado, se quedó mirando hacia lo que llevaba con ella, habiendo tenido que coger una bolsa. Sonrió automáticamente antes de dejar él también las cosas junto a las de ella.

\- A este paso vamos a tener que volver al hotel a dejar todo esto… - divertido, alargó la mano para cogerla de entre las de ella e ir hacia la caja.

\- No, no todo… Los monaka son para ahora… - con la mejor de sus caras de inocencia, caminó a su lado hacia la caja para ir a pagar.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, se entretuvo unos segundos más observándola, viendo como revolvía entre los paquetes sacando el suyo, totalmente concentrada en ello antes de conseguir sacar una de las galletas.

\- ¿Qué? – le dijo cuando por fin levantó la vista hacia él para ofrecerle una dándose cuenta en que la estaba observando.

\- Nada – sonrió, ligeramente-. ¿No me vas a dar uno?

\- No lo sé, tendré que pensármelo… - usando el que tenía en la mano dio un par de pasos hacia él para acercárselo. En vez de dejárselo coger, levantó el brazo para acercárselo ella directamente a la boca-. ¿Dónde vamos?

Tardó unos segundos en responder, tendiéndole su teléfono mientras que tenía la boca llena. En la pantalla había abierto el mapa de la ciudad y tenía marcados los lugares a los que habían dicho que querían ir antes.

\- Para no ser una ciudad enorme hay un montón de tiendas – comentó distraída-. Podemos ir primero al centro comercial que hay en el centro. ¿Qué te parece? – se quedó mirando para él, viendo cómo le asentía-. Tenemos que buscarle cosas para Aiko y… además, quiero buscar algo para mis padres.

\- Por mí bien – contestó finalmente habiendo tragado-. A los terremotos les he cogido algo también en la tienda…

\- ¿Los terremotos? – se echó a reír, divertida-. Pobrecitos, no los llames así…

\- Esos tres niños del mal cuando se juntan son unos terremotos, no tengo nada más que decir al respecto… Tengo que comprarlos de alguna forma.

\- ¿Tres? – se quedó mirando hacia él, confusa. Había dado por supuesto que se refería a sus sobrinos pero le faltaba uno. Acabó por arquear las cejas y dibujar una sonrisa en su cara-. ¿Le has comprado dulces a MiniTaichi?

\- Diré que has sido tú…

* * *

Sora se había quedado en la zona de kimonos y complementos más tradicionales buscando algo para su madre. Mientras tanto, Yamato se había ido alejando de ella, poco a poco hasta que había llegado a la zona de niños. Al igual que había pasado cuando habían estado en París y como cada vez que iba a tiendas de ese tipo, se le iban los ojos detrás de todo.

Había tenido sus pasos en una estantería llena de peluches. La niña era todavía demasiado pequeña para empezar a jugar con ellos de forma consciente, pero sí que le gustaba quedarse echada en el cuna con algunos a su alrededor. Quizás era la sensación de estar rodeada o bien el usarlos a modo de apoyo al cambiar de postura, pero siempre tenía algunos en la cuna. Alargó la mano hacia uno que llamó especialmente su atención. Era un husky con unas ligeras marcas azuladas más o menos del tamaño que tendría un cachorro de verdad.

Un día Sora iba a echarlo de casa porque tendría que hacer la elección entre sitio para las cosas que le compraba a la pequeña o él, pero por el momento iba a aprovechar todo lo que pudiera. Cogió el juguete con él, yendo directo hacia la caja antes de que pudiera darle una colleja deteniéndose a mitad de camino al ver el stand de los calcetines de bebé.

Debía de admitir que era una prenda de ropa que le llamaba demasiado la atención, posiblemente por sus dimensiones. Toda la ropa de bebé le parecía muy pequeña, pero cuando le tocaba cambiar a la niña aquello era con lo que más se entretenía. Tampoco es que hubiera otra opción dado que el tamaño de los pies de ella era muy pequeño, sobre todo si los comparaba con sus manos que era con lo más estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Y no era ningún secreto para Sora… No era la primera, ni la segunda vez, que llegaba con calcetines para ella.

Sora se había detenido delante de un mostrador con peinetas al llamar una de ellas su atención. Tenía ya el regalo de Navidad para su madre, sin embargo, aquel objeto conjuntaba perfectamente con el kimono le había regalado y que había lucido en la boda de Haru.

\- Disculpe – le dijo al dependiente-. ¿Podría mostrarme esta peineta, por favor?

\- Por supuesto – asintiendo con la cabeza, no tardó en abrir el cristal para poder acercarle la pieza.

\- Muchas gracias – cogiéndola, se detuvo a comprobar que no la había engañado la luz, que realmente encajaba a la perfección con lo que ella tenía en mente. Sonrió antes de devolvérsela a él-. Me la llevo, ¿podría ser para regalo?

\- Claro, ahora mismo.

Cuando volvía a perderse entre los pasillos en busca de su marido, no tardó demasiado en dar con él siguiendo los carteles hacía la sección de bebés. Sonrió automáticamente al verlo de lejos con un peluche entre los brazos y mirando con gesto serio e indeciso hacia un montón de calcetines de dibujos y colores diferentes.

\- ¿Sabes que como se los lleves todos no le va a cerrar el cajón, no? Entre tu hermano con los gorritos y tú con los calcetines no va a coger frío nunca – le dijo poniéndose a su lado.

\- Podemos mirarle también una bufanda y unas manoplas que dicen que este enero va a venir muy frío y no quiero que se nos enferme… - giró la cabeza hacia Sora, viendo como estaba sonriendo mirando hacia él-. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada… No pasa nada – se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Le he comprado a mi madre una peineta para el kimono que le hice. Había una bonita también que me ha gustado para la tuya pero… ¿ella no usa de esas cosas, verdad?

Se quedó pensativo, sin saber muy bien qué contestarle. No tenía constancia de ello, ya que nunca la había visto con nada del estilo más tradicional del país, por lo que las palabras de Sora debían de estar en lo cierto. Acabó por encogerse de hombros.

\- ¿Quieres que llame a mi padre y le pregunte? – fue la mejor salida que se le ocurrió.

\- No, da igual – negó con la cabeza-. Vamos a mirarle más calcetines a la chiquitina y así te entretienes una tarde entera probándoselos todos. Oye… ¿y ese peluche? ¿Que es para mí?

\- No, tú si quieres dormir abrazada a algo te abrazas a mí, que soy mucho más achuchable – intentó hacerse el serio, sin conseguirlo demasiado.

\- Muy bonito… Pues ya puedes ir buscando tú quién te use de peluche por la noche, avisado estás…

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la habitación cargados con bolsas, fueron dejándolo todo encima de la cama. Habían conseguido encontrar casi todo lo que había estado buscando, sacando los paquetes envueltos para poder empezar a colocarlos en función de para quién fueran. Sora observó a Yamato colocar con sumo cuidado las cosas de la niña, como si fueran a romperse. Quién le iba a decir que todo lo relacionado con los bebés fuera a llamarle tanto la atención. O quizás no fuera lo relacionado con ellos, sino con una en concreto. Aunque con sus sobrinos también se le caía demasiado la baba como para pensar que fuera el caso aislado de Aiko.

\- ¿Quieres que reserve mesa en el restaurante del hotel? – la sacó de su ensimismamiento con la pregunta.

\- ¿Te apetece?

\- Claro, tenía buena pinta y estamos los dos cansados de estar dando vueltas todo el día, no creo que haya falta que vayamos muy lejos.

\- Pues… ¿Me doy una ducha y vamos?

Habían comido en la ciudad y pasado el resto del día entre compras y haciendo turismo, sin duda les iba a venir bien un rato de tranquilidad. Sora se acercó hasta el armario donde había dejado su ropa, estudiándola indecisa sin saber qué ponerse, acabando por darse por vencida y coger únicamente su neceser de baño.

\- Salgo en nada, ¿vale? ¿Quieres ducharte tú luego?

\- No, tranquila, ya me remojé bien por la mañana.

\- Más que bien diría yo… - riéndose ligeramente, se acercó hacia el baño-. Vengo ahora mismo.

Yamato se quedó solo, sin haberla seguido con la mirada, todavía entretenido sacando las cosas de las bolsas, dejando las galletas que ella se había comprado encima de la mesita de noche. Aprovechó también para dejar fuera de su vista otro paquete que había conseguido esconder, buscando un bolígrafo con el que ponerle una marca para saber diferenciarlo.

\- Sora – se asomó al baño, esperando a que diera señales de estar escuchándolo-. Voy a bajar las compras al coche, ¿vale? Subo ahora.

\- Vale, abrígate que fuera debe de estar muy frío…

\- Sí, señora – riéndose por lo bajo, sin poder llegar a verla bien a causa del vaho del agua caliente, cerró la puerta tras él.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** es que el pobre es muy asustadizo, cuando en realidad debería de olerse que algo pasa, porque, evidentemente, está con una de las personas con más neuronas que conoce, pues no. Él se asusta porque cuando se trata de ella todo su cerebro se apaga y más cuando el tema está relacionado con su otro cerebro. Que de verdad que tan listo para unas cosas y tan poco espabilado para todo lo que tenga que ver con su esposa.

Pero bueno, vamos a dejarlo fangirleando comprando cosas para sus sobrinos y para Daigo, que no se diga en el fondo a sus queridos "niños del mal" no les tiene aprecio, que bien que se ha acordado de ellos mientras que estaban de compras él solito sin que Sora le dijera nada. Si es que en el fondo al pobre se le cae la baba con todos los nenes. Hay que quererlo como viene...

Parece que el tema de los regalos navideños ha quedado solventado en parte, nenes y digimon incluídos. ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** suena a un maravilloso entretenimiento, sí jajaja Yo la verdad es que llevo toda la tarde en casa mirando mal por la ventana. Ayer preparando las cosas de baño y hoy lloviendo toda la tarde sin parar... Lo peor es que tengo que sacar ahora al perro y verás tú, voy a llegar pasada por agua. Pero bueno, es este clima tan maravilloso que tenemos en el norte. Sí, ayer me dio tiempo a hacer recaditos. Si lo peor es que como estoy acostumbrada a no parar, el día que paro, me aburro como una mona... Estoy pensando hasta en apuntarme a algún curso de lo que sea cuando termine con el coche... No te digo más jajaja

Sora quería darle una buena sorpresa al rubio, claro que sí. Y si además puede reírse de él por lo tonto que se vuelve cuando ella se le acerca mínimamente, pues mejor que mejor. Al pobre no le da para tenerla tan cerca,rondándolo y pensar a la vez. No, no está preparado. A él que le pongan delante algo de la JAXA que igual le va mejor que con ella cerca y con dudosas intenciones.

Jajajajajajaja puedes imaginarte a un par de pescadores Griegos como los de Piratas del Caribe con la paranoia que se montaron con el vestido de novia de Elisabeth jajajaja Igual dentro de unos años hay un par de leyendas por ahí sobre un vestido verde que nadie sabe de dónde apareció.

Ánimo con los cubos lo que te queda de domingo, vecina. Yo voy a remojarme bien, que ya va siendo hora de sacar al bicho este. ¡Un bico grande, grande!


	87. Podemos pedir dos

Yamato estaba siguiendo a Sora con la mirada mientras que sacaba su ropa para poder cambiarse. Hacía rato que había salido del baño y se paseaba de un lado para otro de la habitación. El motivo de que su atención estuviera completamente fija en ella era que estaba todavía sin vestir. El cuerpo de su esposa, cubierto únicamente por la ropa interior, anulaba el resto de sus capacidades y estaba esperando el momento para cazarla del brazo y acercarla hasta a él.

Aprovechó cuando la vio ir a posar la ropa que había decidido ponerse encima de la cama, cogiéndola y atrayéndola hasta dónde estaba sentado.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó, quedándose de pie, demasiado distraída con lo que había estado haciendo.

No le dijo nada, simplemente la soltó de la mano, aprovechando la posar ambas en su cintura descubierta, acariciando así su piel unos segundos antes de acercársela algo más. Ese gesto, unido a la forma con la que la estaba mirando, dejaron a Sora perfectamente claras las intenciones de él. Automáticamente sintió como su pulso de disparaba, más aún cuando notó como dejaba un beso en su vientre.

\- ¿Puedo? – le preguntó él reclamando así su atención.

Bajó la mirada, confusa, sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería. Tardó apenas unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que le estaba preguntando, dudando. Aquel había sido su mayor inseguridad desde el momento de haber tenido a la pequeña, pero, era algo que poco a poco había ido quedando en el olvido. No iba a dejar que una tontería como esa la condicionara. Llevó su mano a la mejilla de él, acariciándosela antes de asentir.

Sonrió ante la respuesta de ella, llevando sus manos un poco más abajo, bajando ligeramente el borde de la ropa de ella, lo justo para dejar al descubierto la marca de la operación. Se sorprendió, encontrándose con que estaba mucho mejor de lo que lo recordaba. No le dijo nada, no queriendo estropear el momento, simplemente acercándose de nuevo para empezar a dejar pequeños besos siguiendo la suave línea que se apreciaba en la piel de su esposa. Notó cómo se tensaba inicialmente, no insistiendo demasiado, subiendo con sus labios por ella hasta donde su situación le permitía.

Arrastró sus manos por su figura, notando como empezaba a relajarse de nuevo al jugar con sus dedos en su cabello, dejándose hacer. Seguramente no hubiera pensado en aquello cuando había salido así del baño, pero él no lo había podido evitar. Pasara el tiempo que pasara, era la primera reacción que pasaba por su cabeza.

\- ¿Tienes prisa? – le preguntó, a pesar de todo, volviendo a la realidad-. ¿Quieres que bajemos ya?

\- ¿En qué universo alternativo se te ocurre a ti que puedo querer bajar yo ahora mismo? – le contestó, divertida, posando la mirada en él.

Teniendo que reírse por la contestación de ella, no pudiendo estar más de acuerdo con sus palabras. Volvió a centrarse entonces en el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía delante, acariciándola con cuidado, entreteniéndose con su figura antes de buscar llevarse la ropa con él. Bajó las manos a su cadera de nuevo, quitándole así la parte inferior de la ropa interior.

Subió la mirada hacia ella, notando como el rubor se había apoderado de sus mejillas y que no le quitaba la vista de encima, aprovechando así para mantener la mirada mientras que la dejaba apoyarse en él para poder sacar las piernas. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, subió ahora por su espalda, buscando el cierre del sujetador, esperando que le ayudara a retirárselo.

Una vez hubo conseguido su propósito, se tomó unos segundos para observarla, todavía sin mirar más allá de su rostro y del rubor que se había apoderado de él. Siempre mantendría que le quedaba absolutamente perfecto.

Valiéndose de que ella estaba observándolo atentamente también, la sorprendió al cogerla de repente para conseguir que quedara tumbada en la cama. Escuchar su risa mientras caía de espaldas, le encantó, girándose entonces parar mirarla. Lo hizo de forma más detenida, dedicándole toda su atención a su cuerpo antes de inclinarse para quedar a su lado, reclamando por fin un beso, dejándose llevar del todo por la situación, sintiendo como automáticamente las manos de ella rodeaban su cuello, acercándolo mientras que lo tanteaba para poder pasar el beso a mayores. Entreabrió los labios automáticamente, dejándola tomar el control, acomodándose para empezar a recorrer su cuerpo con la mano que le quedaba libre.

Notaba la piel de su esposa erizarse bajo sus dedos, reaccionando cada centímetro que tocaba de esa forma. Sonrió cuando se separó de ella, dedicándole otro beso más corto y luego, rápidamente, dejando uno en la punta de su nariz.

\- Preciosa… - murmuró volviendo a observarla.

\- No eres imparcial… - sonrió a pesar de todo.

\- Cierto, contigo nunca he podido serlo – admitió-. Tú sabrás lo que has hecho conmigo para llegar a esta situación – habló de forma distraída, llevando su mano hacia uno de sus pechos, empezando a pasar su mano con suavidad sobre él, viendo como se mordía el labio.

No dijo nada, centrándose en sus acciones, haciendo algo más de presión, estudiando sus gestos, teniendo siempre cuidado. Con más seguridad, se atrevió a ir a más, apretando con algo más de firmeza el pezón, sacándole un suave gemido de entre sus labios. No insistió demasiado centrándose en comenzar a besar su cuello. Recorrió con sus labios las zonas que antes había acariciado con sus manos, deslizándose por el cuerpo de la pelirroja, descendiendo.

Bajó siguiendo la línea central que dejaban las costillas de ella al haberse arqueado hacia atrás. Hacia mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba del cuerpo de ella, no al menos de una forma tan abierta como aquella vez. Había esquivado comportamientos que sabía que podían incomodarla, pero aquella vez todo parecía ir a la perfección.

No le dio tiempo a que pudiera adivinar sus intenciones, sujetándola con firmeza por la cadera para que no se pudiera escapar, queriendo mantener él el control. Se acomodó para poder continuar bajando por su figura, posando sus manos en sus muslos para poder separarlos más, teniendo así libre acceso. Dejó pequeños besos en su bajo vientre, volviendo a repasar la marca.

Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, estaba atenta a todos sus movimientos. Por la forma en la que la estaba sujetándola, podía adivinar sus intenciones ahora, mordiéndose el labio, deseosa de que continuara. No se le había pasado en ningún momento la idea de echarle el freno por culpa de las tonterías que meses atrás se habían apoderado de su cabeza. Cuando por fin sintió sus labios cambiar de lugar, notando cada uno de sus movimientos en esa zona tan sensible, le pareció que el tiempo que había estado tanteándola había sido eterno.

No pudo más que cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar, aprovechándose de la soledad entre ambos para no tener cuidado con que la niña o los digimon pudieran escucharla. No tardó en necesitar agarrarse a las manos de él, posadas todavía sobre sus piernas, cerrándolas así con fuerza. Dejó escapar su nombre entre sus labios, no teniendo control sobre sí misma ni para detenerlo, dejándolo continuar hasta que él quisiera.

Cuando se separó de ella, le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas ladeadas, viendo como entreabría los ojos, clavándolos en él, brillantes por el deseo mientras que intentaba recuperar el aliento. No tardó demasiado en tirar de los cuellos de su camisa contra ella, desahogándose en un beso, arrastrado sus manos por su cuerpo queriendo librarse de los botones.

La ayudó, aprovechando que había quedado sentada para poder atraerlo hacia ella, dejó libres sus manos para deshacerse él mismo de la camisa, dejándola caer tras ellos. Apenas unos segundos más tarde sintió las manos de la pelirroja rodear su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí misma. Tiró de ella haciendo fuerza para que se arrodillara y poder quedar uno frente al otro.

Sora cerró su abrazo sobre él, notando la sensación que tanto le gustaba cuando por fin el cuerpo de ambos quedó pegado sin impedimentos textiles, al menos en la parte superior. Le encantaba como parecía encajar todo a la perfección, cada parte de ella con él. Rompió el beso para ser ella quien comenzara a rondar su cuello, dejando que llevase sus manos hacia el final de su espalda, apretándola algo más contra él.

Intentó dejar algo de separación entre ambos para poder así desabrocharle el pantalón, buscando meter su mano por el interior, acariciándolo de esa forma, escuchando cómo se quedaba sin aliento. Sonrió, levantando la vista hacia él, notando como le devolvía la sonrisa, sin más que poder dejarla hacer.

Cuando casi que con desgana llevó su mano a la de ella, impidiéndole continuar, se incorporó para poder quitarse el resto de la ropa que pudiera llevar puesto, estando a punto de perder el equilibrio debido a las prisas, escuchando la risa de ella al verlo.

\- Ríete… Tú ríete – le dijo divertido.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto? – dedicándole la más sincera de sus sonrisas, no dejó que la tumbara, quedándose todavía arrodillada encima de la cama, ladeando la cabeza para observarlo.

Era divertido ver que estaba algo confuso ante su negativa, pero, sin duda, iba a adivinar perfectamente sus intenciones en poco tiempo. Sin prisa, le dio la espalda, comenzando a inclinarse hacia delante para quedar apoyada sobre sus propios brazos. Apenas unos segundos más tarde sintió las manos de él deslizarse por su cintura de nuevo.

Con calma, subió arrastrando las palmas por su espalda solo para luego volver a bajarlas y tomar posición finalmente. Necesitó unos segundos para empezar a establecer un ritmo y a volver a acariciarla, rodeando su cintura y bajando las manos hacia su vientre. Sonrió, sin poder evitar, cuando pasado un rato pudo sentir como los brazos de ella temblaban, perdiendo su sujeción poco a poco.

Tiró de ella hacia atrás, sujetándola contra él, manteniéndose a su espalda mientras que la pelirroja se agarraba a su cuello, girando la cabeza así para poder atraerlo hacia sus labios, teniendo que separarse de él al sentir como aprovechándose de la posición una de sus manos se colaba entre sus piernas.

No fue capaz de aguantar demasiado más en esa situación, dejándose caer hacia delante para darle libertad a él de movimiento. No se mantuvo sobre sus brazos, sino que quedó apoyada sobre el colchón con los ojos cerrados. Sin ser consciente del tiempo que había pasado, notó el peso de Yamato sobre ella, sin ser capaz de seguir él tampoco.

El rubio dejó un beso en su espalda antes de hacer el esfuerzo de girar para retirarse de encima de ella, permitiéndola girarse. Ambos tenían la misma expresión, sin aliento, pero satisfechos. No paso mucho teimpo hasta que pudo escuchar la risa de ella.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – ladeó la cabeza, curioso.

\- De que aquí la, un día, tenista profesional, va a tener unas agujetas mañana en los brazos por esto que ya verás tú…

Se unió rápidamente a su risa tras su confesión, en cierta manera, ese era uno de los motivos por los que la había sujetado él cuando la había notado perder el aguante. Le gustaba tanto que quisiera llevar el control como que se dejara manejar como lo había hecho en esa ocasión. Ninguno dijo más mientras que intentaban recuperar el aliento, solo rompiéndose el silencio cuando el estómago de él decidió delatar que la hora de la cena estaba próxima.

\- Por una vez no he sido yo – divertida por aquello se sentó, observándolo así-. ¿Tú sabes la pereza que me da a mí bajar ahora?

\- Pues… Tenemos servicio de habitaciones… - tenía hambre, no iba a negarlo, pero estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

\- Tampoco creo que sea muy diferente a lo que nos puedan traer – asintió a lo que decía, encontrándoselo con una sonrisa diferente en la cara cuando lo miró-. ¿Qué?

\- Nada… Solo pensaba en que si nos pueden traer la cena, el postre seguro que también. Y se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas mejores para él aquí…

\- ¿Cómo que me apodere de él y me lo coma yo sola cómodamente en la cama? – intentó fingir no saber de lo que le estaba hablando.

\- Bueno… Podemos pedir dos – sonriendo de medio lado, se incorporó por fin, estirándose para coger el teléfono de la mesita de al lado.

* * *

**Natesgo:** ya, como cortesía de Tri, todos hemos recibido un capítulo de lo más absurdo sobre qué hacer en un fin de semana libre basado en costumbres japonesas... Irse a las aguas termales jajajaa Si te fijas, hace referencia a que no es precisamente una piscina, ya que el agua está caliente... Pero, será por tipos de lugares en los que puede haber aguas termales sin necesidad de especificar cada dos segundos xD Si el agua hubiera estado un poquito más fría lo mismo las malas ideas de Sora hacia ese pobre rubio suyo hubieran sido algo menos crueles.

Yamato el pobre fangirlea con cualquier cosa tamaño mini. No es ninguna novedad, que se le cae la baba con todos esos seres pequeñitos que lo rodean. Yo creo que si lo dejamos con los nenes de Mimi hasta acaba fangirleando por mucho gen del mal que puedan llevar y seguro que consigan que se tire de los pelos. Que seguro que no es que quiera hacerse el duro, es que le sale solo porque se pone de mal humor cuando no está rodeado de los de siempre. Hay que saber leerlo al pobre, que la inteligencia emocional la tiene escasa...

¡Un beso!

**AnnaBolena04:** bueno, no te digo más, ¿no? Jajajajaja abanícame bien a la tortuga que esta vez sí que me lo he ganado. Y pensar que toda escena salió de un día que tuve la feliz idea de hacer algo más significativo para dejar claro que el complejo de ella con la cicatriz había desaparecido... También te digo, que tengo que tener el día para entrar en cierto tipo de detalles que sí que se pueden ver en algunos capítulos como este, cosa que no suele ser lo más normal en mí.

Ya tardaban los Ishida en volver realmente a las andadas y por todo lo alto, pero, como siempre digo, a Sora el viene bien alejarse de la realidad, aunque sea solo cosa de una hora... A pesar de que esta vez no se pueda decir que haya sido ella quien haya llevado la voz cantante al principio, no ha tardado demasiado en dejar salir esa faceta suya que de vez en cuando deja ver y que le funde alguna que otra neurona a su marido. Menos mal que no se le requería demasiado fluidez neuronal precisamente no... jajajaja

¡Un besito de tortuguita! Y casi que mejor no dejes leer a la tortuga, que estas cosas no son aptas para ella.

**Ace Cornell:** mira, te puedo contar mi historia con el nombre. Estaba buscando por google sitios a los que mandarlos, y acabé en un artículo que justo me enseñó el hotel. De manera que, como reconocí los paisajes, me puse a buscar el nombre... Me lo guardé en favoritos para tenerlo a mano y lo dejé abierto durante todos los capítulos de esta parte para poder copiar el maldito nombre cada vez que lo necesitaba. A ese nivel de complicado jajajaja

¡Un beso!

Pd: entretente viendo nenes pegando patadas a un balón, que es lo tuyo... xD Que seguro se te pasa rápido.

**IreneFl:** ya tardaban estos dos en salir a la luz con su estado más natural. Por esto mismo el capítulo de la piscina simplemente insinua las cosas de una manera muy, muy ligera, porque tenía este guardado. Ya sabemos que a estos dos les gustan los viajes para subir un poquito el nivel en su vida tortugosa y, esta vez, sí que les hacia falta.

Y sí, el pobrecito fangirlea con los calcetines como el que más, pobrecito, hay que dejarlo, que debe de ver todo lo de la niña superpequeño y hasta hace bien poco no contaba con estar en su situación ni aunque le hicieran un mapa para llegar a ella... ¡un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** nos llovió antes, durante, después... Y sigue lloviendo. A ese nivel de llover estamos... Ya sabemos cómo va la cosa cuando se pone especialita, ¿no? El resto de la península muriendo asados y yo aquí con pantalón largo, chaqueta y pensando en que a ver si mañana no tengo que sacar el chubasquero que no me apetece llegar empapada al trabajo. No creo que te cuente nada que no te suena familiar... El clima del norte, qué majo que es.

¿Qué tal la avería del techo? ¿Habéis sobrevivido? Jajajaja si es que es una buena forma de entretenerse, eso sin duda. Esperemos que te lo hayan arreglado y que no te hayan dado muchas vueltas que para lo que te queda ya de curso y esas cosas... Es para que te despidas por todo lo alto. ¿Sabes algo por fin de la asignatura del mal? Antes estaba con el musical de "Una rubia muy legal" a tope y me he acordado de ti, que lo sepas jajajaja

Y BOOM jajajaja vuelta por la puerta grande de los Srs Tartaruga jajaja Si es que se veía venir que en una de estas se venía el capitulo, que llevaban demasiado tiempo muy tranqulos y, aunque ya sabes que yo soy más de dejar caer/insinuar, de vez en cuando viene algo de esto y aquí los tenemos, haciendo honor a su nombre. Si es que al pobrecito Yamato se le habrán fundido las neuronas por la mañana, pero le habían quedado ganas de más. A lo mejor es que no ha recuperado el tiempo tanto como a él le gustaría. Eso, o las compras de navidad le han sentado mejor de lo que nadie pensaría.

Y sí, totalmente de acuerdo jajaja Ya se le caía la baba con sus sobrinos antes que con nadie, así que esto solo ha ido a peor. Es una teoría que he leído bastante por ahí por internet sobre él en realidad. Como se ve que los nenes de estos dos son muy pequeñitos - y a la gente le gusta retorcerse y no pensar que con el trabajo de él quizás lo mejor era que estabilizase - que él se moría de ganas de tener nenes porque le pega que hasta le gusten un montón y que fuera Sora la que tuviera algo de "miedo" con el tema - trauma de Haruhiko ausente y esas cosas, el cual, yo por más que reveo la serie sigo sin encontrarle.

Pero bueno, vecina, no me enrollo más que me quiero ir a la cama que al final ando corriendo de un lado para otro incluso con diluvios por todas partes... ¡un bico grande!


	88. Podría ser

Sora abrió los ojos al sentir algo de movimiento a su lado. Estaba todavía demasiado dormida, pero fue capaz de darse cuenta de que Yamato se había despertado y que estaba intentando salir de la cama. La habitación seguía a oscuras, por lo que debía de ser demasiado temprano aún. Sonrió muy levemente, divertida, al cerrar algo más su abrazo en torno a él, sin dejarlo moverse con facilidad.

Sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba despierta y que lo estaba haciendo por reírse de él, Yamato se quedó quieto al notar los brazos de Sora cerrarse más fuertemente en torno a él. Se había despertado hacía rato y había notado que tenía ganas de ir al baño, intentando salir de la cama sin despertarla o molestarla. Con lo que no contaba era con que ella decidiera pegarse del todo, como si hubiera notado frío y buscara algo de abrigo en su cercanía.

Frunció el ceño, esperando unos segundos antes de volver a intentarlo, sin conseguirlo. Bajó la cabeza hacia ella, y fue entonces cuando se encontró una ligera franja canela que lo estaba observando. Puso cara de sorpresa automáticamente, entendiendo que lo que había estado pasando era que se había estado riendo de él, como pudo comprobar segundos más tarde al escuchar su risa.

\- Traidora… - le murmuró por lo bajo riéndose él también, girándose lo justo para pincharla en las costillas y así conseguir que se tuviera que revolver y soltarlo-. Anda, déjame levantarme que tengo que ir al baño…

Escuchándola todavía reírse, notó como aflojaba el agarre y lo dejaba levantarse. Salió rápidamente de la cama, notando el frío y acelerando el paso hasta llegar al baño. Por suerte, aunque no habían llegado a salir, se había puesto el pijama para poder cenar tranquilamente, por pereza que le diera después de su entretenimiento de aquella tarde.

Sora aprovechó para arrastrarse entre las sábanas, colocándose un poco más donde había estado él, acomodándose en la zona más caliente. La habitación se había quedado fría y, sin duda, podía notarlo a esa hora. No fue consciente de que se había adormilado de nuevo hasta que sintió movimiento a su lado.

\- ¿No me vas a dejar meterme en la cama? – murmuró la voz de Yamato cerca de ella, haciendo que abriera los ojos-. Sora… Que me muero de frío.

Respondiéndole con un ligero ruidito, se movió de nuevo, dejándolo colarse entre las sábanas, casi sin darle tiempo a acomodarse para buscar abrazarse a él ni siquiera usando la almohada, sino que posando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Yamato sonrió, intentando coger buena postura, dejando su brazo por debajo de ella como pudo.

\- ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que coja otra de las mandas del armario?

No obtuvo respuesta. Bajó la cabeza hacia ella para comprobar que se le había vuelto a quedar dormida. Entretenido, cerró los ojos, intentando volver a conciliar el sueño. Sin duda, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamientos de ella cuando tenía frío. No era nada nuevo, y él no tenía problema alguno con ello.

* * *

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

Sora se había levantado a abrir al servicio de habitaciones que llegaba con el desayuno que habían pedido. Se había puesto la bata por encima de su pijama de peluche para aparentar un poco de seriedad y había cogido ella la bandeja volviendo con ella a la cama.

En el trayecto pudo fijarse en como Yamato estaba estirándose todavía, poniendo algo de mala cara al hacerlo. Se quedó mirando hacia ella unos segundos, dejándola posar el desayuno.

\- No lo sé, a lo mejor alguien no me dejó moverme demasiado por la noche en la cama porque tenía frío… - sonrió a pesar de sus palabras porque no se podía decir que no hubiera dormido a gusto y tranquilo. El problema había venido cuando se había querido mover-. Vas a tener que darme un masaje luego para compensar.

\- ¿Yo? ¿De verdad? ¿Te traigo a un spa el fin de semana y quieres que te lo dé yo?

\- Sí – sonrió exageradamente-. Eso y desayunar de una vez, que me muero de hambre…

Sora negó con la cabeza entre risas sentándose ella también en la cama para empezar a desayunar. Le había costado decidirse aquella mañana, optando al final por pedir un poco de todo para poder comer lo que le apeteciera. Parecía habérselo pegado a Yamato, pero cuando estaba de buen humor, no era un secreto para nadie, tenía hambre y le apetecían más cosas.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te has pedido para desayunar? – le preguntó confuso mirando hacia la bandeja.

\- Un poco de poco… Si te portas bien te dejo coger – sonrió alargando la mano hacia la taza humeante de té con la que poder entra en calor.

\- ¿Si me porto bien? Dijo la que anoche no me dejaba ir al baño – dijo mientras que cogía una tostada, observándola.

\- No sé de lo que me estás hablando… - sopló el té, dedicándole la mejor de sus miradas inocentes.

Poniéndose a desayunar finalmente, no tardaron demasiado en terminarlo. Aquel día tenían que volver a Tokio y ninguno de los dos quería que les pillara la noche en carretera, de manera que no se irían demasiado lejos. Por suerte, no estaban demasiado lejos de la ciudad, y podían aprovechar algo más el día.

\- ¿Has guardado ya todos los regalos? – le preguntó Sora, todavía acomodándose entre las almohadas con su comida.

\- Sí, los bajé anoche mientras que te duchabas.

\- ¿Entraban? Porque no sé dónde vamos a meter los calcetines de Aiko a este paso. La pobrecita tiene un problema de espacio en el armario ya…

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me estás hablando… Además, tú le has comprado pijamas…

\- Sí, claro, para tener algo que meter entre los peluches y demás… - se empezó a reír, haciendo una pausa para comerse un trozo de fruta-. No nos olvidamos de nadie, ¿no?

\- No, yo creo que no. Y sino podemos aprovechar el día de hoy para…

\- Para nada – negó con la cabeza. Tú estás secuestrado, y hoy tenemos que aprovechar para ver lo que nos queda del spa. Así que si al final te has arrepentido de no comprarle algo comestible a Yagami adulto, puedes echarme la culpa a mí.

Divertido por las palabras de ella, asintió con la cabeza. Le parecía un buen plan, sin duda les iba a venir bien aprovechar aquel último día para relajarse de verdad, que todos los intentos que habían tenido hasta el momento habían acabado de la misma forma. No tenía queja tampoco de aquello, evidentemente. Sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos antes de alargar la mano y coger algo del plato de la pelirroja.

\- Ya me lo reclamarás luego…

* * *

Los ojos de Toshiko se posaron en el interior de la caja que acababa de desenvolver. Hacía ya un rato que su hija y su yerno habían vuelto a buscar a Aiko y ahora les habían dado los recuerdos que les había comprado. Sacó la peineta con sumo cuidado, observándola con detalle.

\- Es preciosa hija.

\- ¿Te gusta? Me dijeron que era de las artesanales… Y por el trazo de los dibujos yo creo que lo es. Me pareció que te conjuntaba con el kimono que te regalé.

\- Sí, creo que sí. Pero no tendrías que haberte gastado tanto – se acercó hasta ella para darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento.

\- Claro que sí, mamá…

Haruhiko se acercó a su esposa para poder ver la pieza, cogiéndola con cuidado y sonriendo.

\- Podéis iros de escapada de fin de semana todas las veces que queráis, ¿eh? Entre que nos dejáis a Aiko y que para encima nos traéis regalos… Ahora solo falta que tu madre me deje comerme lo que me habéis traído – habló con resignación.

\- Si es que tienes que cuidarte papá, ya lo sabes – divertida, se acercó hasta Yamato, quien había cogido a Aiko en brazos y jugaba con ella de fondo.

\- No le hagas caso – le dijo el rubio a su suegro- que me sé de cierta señorita que se compró también galletas para ella y esas ni siquiera han llegado a ver Tokio…

\- Oye, ¿te vas a poner ahora de parte de mi padre? – le dijo una vez a su lado-. Y, además, ni que tú no me hubieras ayudado…

Yamato no pudo más que echarse a reír por el tono de voz que se le escapó a Sora, olvidándose de que estaban sus suegros delante e inclinándose hacia ella para darle un beso a la frente antes de dejarla coger a Aiko.

\- ¿Queréis quedaros a cenar? – preguntó Toshiko.

\- Pues… ¿Mañana tienes que madrugar? – preguntó girándose hacia el rubio.

\- Sí, pero tranquila, que podemos quedarnos si te apetece.

Sora sonrió a modo de respuesta, mirando hacia su madre. Había vuelto de especial buen humor, sin duda aquel viaje había sido la mejor idea que habia tenido en mucho tiempo. Realmente lo necesitaban. Nadie sabía lo mucho que lo habían necesitado, ni siquiera ellos dos.

\- Voy a darle a Aiko su cena.

\- Queda todavía comida de la que me preparaste, cariño – le dijo Toshiko a su hija mientras que la veía caminar.

\- Ya, pero me sé de una rubiecita que sabe ponerse muy exquisita cuando está su madre cerca – bajó la vista hacia Aiko-. ¿A que sí, pequeñina? ¿Vamos a mi habitación y así cenas tranquilamente? Ya verás, que luego te enseño mis antiguos muñecos…

Hablando con la pequeña, no tardó en perderse por el pasillo ante la atenta mirada de los otros tres, especialmente la de Yamato, quien sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Te apetece algo para cenar? – Toshiko reclamó su atención.

\- Oh, no… Haz lo que quieras. Es más, mientras que Sora le da de comer a la niña te ayudo yo.

\- No, no… Si os he invitado a cenar no es para que…

\- Insisto, no es ninguna molesta, si ya sabes que me gusta cocinar – le hizo un gesto para poder acompañarla.

\- Eso, tú sigue dejándome mal. Si al final voy a acabar cogiéndote manía… - murmuró el profesor caminando tras ellos cuando se fueron a la cocina, viendo como los digimon se quedaban en el salón con los regalos que les habían traído a ellos.

Yamato siguió los pasos de su suegra, esperando poder hacer algo. No sabía dónde estaban las cosas en la casa, pero a medida que ella iba sacando fue ayudándola en todo lo que pudo.

\- ¿Habéis podido acercaros al Monte Fuji? – le preguntó Toshiko.

\- No, la nevada era demasiado densa como para poder hacer ninguna ruta. Lo hemos visto desde el otro lado del lago. Lo más allá que hemos ido ha sido la ciudad. Hacía mucho frío.

\- Pues debe de haberte dado la lata bastante Sora, con lo friolera que es, se habrá pasado el día debajo de las mantas – quedándose apoyado en uno de los armarios, Haruhiko no tardó en tener que apartarse ya que estorbaba a su esposa.

\- Algo parecido, sí… - comentó empezando por fin a poder hacer ayudar a su suegra con la cocina.

\- Vete con los digimon, ¿quieres? – le dijo Toshiko a su marido cuando vio que estaba de nuevo en donde no debía-. Venga, corre. Vete con ellos o con Sora y Aiko, pero aquí me estorbas en todas partes…

El profesor no pudo más que obedecer con resignación, apartándose y caminando hacia la puerta, echando un último vistazo desde allí a su yerno, pensándole el hacerle un comentario sobre que ya le tocaría estorbar como a él. Optó por dejarlo tranquilo e irse al salón, dándole así algo más de tiempo a Sora para que pudiera darle la cena tranquila a su nieta.

\- A ver, vosotros dos, no os pongáis ahora hasta arriba de dulces que luego no vais a tener sitio para la cena – pudieron escuchando decir por el pasillo mientras que se alejaba.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** ya les tocaba un poquito de tortugueo. Realmente es lo de siempre, depende del tiempo/modo en el que esté yo para escribir. Y no creo que sea un secreto que he estado un poquito estresada en esta última temporada del curso. Pero oye, este debió de ser el momento en el que me hizo click la cabecita y aproveché el momento para dejarlo escrito.

Ahora ya han vuelto al modo cuqui, que también se les da bastante bien. Incluso con la pelirroja en modo simpático riéndose de Yamato más dormida que despierta sin dejar al pobrecito levantarse. Al cual, evidentemente, podemos imaginarnos casi que en modo ninja intentando salir de la cama sin molestar porque "pobrecita, no quiero despertarla". A saber cuánto tiempo llevaba intentándolo jajajaja

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** ... Vecina... Eso suena a que te han mirado, muchos, pero que muchos tuertos. Menudo show que tienes que tener... Nosotros tenemos uno parecido en el trabajo, solo que es en el aula de mi compañera y ella hace dos semanas que no viene porque acabó. Con la obra de uno de los pisos de arriba se debieron de cargar algo y tenemos toda una pared con una humedad que poco más y nos come. Para encima ha sido en el aula que no tiene ventana y... Ya sabes el clima maravilloso que gastamos, ¿no? Estamos esperando a ver si el seguro nos hace caso o qué...

Jajajaja había que colaborar con la ola de calor de alguna forma jajaja Que ya que nos estamos librando pues que nos suban las temperaturas de otra forma - no gracias jajaja que ayer estaba hablando con una amiga de Madrid y la pobre estaba muriendo - y estos dos siempre están muy a favor de ayudar con esos temas. Sí, es justa y exactamente lo que dices tú. Cuando me puse a escribir este capítulo lo hice teniendo en mente que necesitaba ese punto de cambio, especialmente en la mentalidad de ella. Tengo más capítulos escritos de este tipo de estos dos, pero no son tan llamativos, en este necesitaba que se reflejase que a ella ya se le había pasado del todo lo que fuera que le había dado en la cabeza. Creo que ha quedado bien reflejado jajaja Podemos preguntarle a Yamato.

El musical es aún más cenutrio que la película, así que soy muy, pero que muy fan de él... Ahora me acordaré de ti, verás que bien jajajaja Y sí, ese "perro" suyo tampoco es de los míos, pero oye, ellos dos conjuntan de maravilla. En fin, vecina, te dejo que quiero ver si termino un capitulillo que tengo a medias antes de irme a dar una clase y luego a ver si me da un poco el sol antes de que caiga el diluvio universal otra vez... ¡Bicos grandes!

Pd: suerte con la cocina jajaja


	89. Mira qué bonito

Sora se quedó sentada en el sofá, con una caja en las rodillas mientras que revolvía. Había dejado a la niña a su lado, apoyada en los cojines mientras que buscaba los adornos navideños. EL año anterior no habían puesto demasiados, no habían tenido tiempo. Habían pasado más tiempo en París que en la ciudad por lo que no se habían molestado, sin embargo, aquel año con la pequeña le hacía especial ilusión poder ponerlos.

\- Mira Aiko, mira que bonito… - le dijo mientras que acercaba hacia ella una bola de colores.

Sonrió al ver como la pequeña alargaba las manos hacia el objeto, claramente sorprendida por la forma en la que reflejaba la luz. Dejo que cogiera la bola, entretenida, dándole vueltas en sus manitas viendo como iban cambiando los colores a medida que la luz iba cambiando de ángulo.

\- Ya verás qué bonito va a quedar el árbol… Y tenemos que llevarte a que veas las luces. Sí, las luces – amplió más su sonrisa cuando la pequeña empezó a agitar la bola en su mano, señalando hacia donde estaban las demás-. Ahora solo falta que tu padre sea capaz de traer del trastero lo que le pedí…

Entretenida con las caras de la niña, buscó otro de los adornos, acercándoselo para que pudiera cogerlo también. Estaba completamente segura que ese año iba a ser el que más le iba a gustar poner la decoración en la casa.

\- Ten cuidado no se te caigan ¿eh? – le dijo a la niña cuando escuchó el ruido por el pasillo y las voces de los digimon que se habían ido detrás de Yamato.

Aceleró los pasos para ir a abrirles la puerta, apartándose para que pudieran pasar con el árbol que habían ido a buscar. Hacía tiempo que lo tenía con ella pero, para que no ocupara en casa, lo había dejado en el trastero.

\- ¿Dónde lo dejamos? – preguntó el rubio quedándose quieto, esperando a que ella dijera algo.

\- Pues… ¿qué te parece en la esquina de allí? – le señaló en la dirección donde lo quería, viendo como asentía antes de hacerles n gesto a los digimon también para que volvieran a ayudarlo.

\- A ver si somos capaces de colocarlo sin liar alguna… - comentó por lo bajo.

El árbol no era demasiado grande, tampoco había espacio para nada más, de manera que el mayor de los problemas estaría relacionado con no tirar nada a su paso. Cuando por fin consiguieron dejarlo, el rubio se giró, encontrándose con Aiko gateando hacia la caja donde estaban el resto de adornos para poder seguir jugando con ellos.

\- Bueno, seguro que así no echas de menos a Haru para colocarlo bien todo – comentó, riéndose por lo bajo mientras que se acercaba a la niña.

\- Ya, ¿eh? La cosa queda en bebés… - Sora entendió perfectamente el comentario antes de caminar hacia el árbol.

\- Quería comprobar que todo estuviera perfectamente, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sacarlo.

\- Déjame adivinar, Gabumon – le dijo al digimon, bajando la vista hacia él -. Cuando estabais el aburrido de Yamato y tú solos en el Sur ni siquiera teníais uno de estos…

\- Si ni siquiera quería ir a cenar a casa de Mai las veces que lo habían invitado ella y Arata… Pero es que se ponía demasiado insoportable el 24 de Diciembre…

Desde el otro extremo del salón, una pequeña bolita de las que usarían más tarde para decorar el árbol acabó aterrizando encima de Gabumon, proviniendo del rubio. Ese gesto hizo que Sora empezara a reírse, volviendo a caminar hacia él.

\- ¿Qué te pasaba con esa fecha?

\- Nada que te importe… - alzó la cabeza, fingiendo haberse ofendido-. Y aquel bocazas es que no me puede tener más vendido ya, debería de darle vergüenza.

\- Te tiene más que vendido por la niña. Eso ya no tiene remedio y a mí… Ya sabes que me quiere por la comida y por lo mismos – poniéndose de puntillas para poder alcanzar le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Inclinó la cabeza haca el lado por el que ella se alcanzaba al adivinarle las intenciones y luego, mantuvo la fachada de ofendido, resoplando de forma totalmente intencionada para que la niña pudiera ver cómo se le revolvía el flequillo por el gesto y se echara a reír.

\- ¿Vas a ayudarnos tú a colocar las cosas? – le dijo a Aiko acercándose hacia ella y cogiéndola en cuello.

\- Claro, ella va a ayudarnos a escoger las más bonitas – se giró hacia ellos, viendo como la pequeña todavía no había soltado la primera bola que le había dado-. Aunque creo que ya sé cuál es su favorita. Esa vamos a tener que ponerla donde se vea bien…

Yamato sonrió, quedándose a la espera de que Sora se acercara para poder dejar la caja con las cosas cerca el árbol. La niña se había quedado en sus brazos y, al contrario de lo que solía ser más normal, se dedicaba a tener su atención fija en los colores que reflejaba la bola.

\- Confiesa – le dijo la pelirroja a Yamato cuando por fin se acercó con las cosas-. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no haces esto?

\- ¿El qué? ¿Poner el árbol? – bajó la vista hacia ella-. ¿Con mi padre? Te dejo echarle imaginación…

\- Si es que tal para cual… - puso los ojos en blanco, inclinándose hacia la pequeña-. Menos mal que yo le hago de buena influencia a este aburrido, cielo, porque sino me parece a mí que como no le pongas las bolas a él en la cabeza no ibas a tener decoración navideña.

\- Bah… No le hagas caso – negó con la cabeza-. Que el que se llevó a alguien de vacaciones sorpresa el año pasado y a quién le han copiado la idea este es a mí.

\- Sí, y las dos veces nos habéis dejado en casa – pasó revoloteando Biyomon por el lado de ellos.

La pelirroja acabó por echarse a reír, haciéndole Yamato un gesto con la cabeza para que dejara a la niña en la alfombra para que la vigilaran los digimon mientras que terminaban de colocar ellos el árbol no se hiciera daño la niña.

\- Venga, coge tú por un lado y yo por el otro.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No te fías de mí? – murmuró divertido, asintiendo a lo que le decía-. ¿Dónde lo quieres exactamente?

\- Pues… que se vea, pero que no estorbe mucho, ¿no?

\- Pues… Eso segundo va a ser complicado – murmuró antes de quedarse pensativo-. El año que viene, espero que estemos poniéndolo en otra parte.

\- Mira, si es que cuando tengo que darte la razón, tengo que dártela… - entretenida, señaló finalmente hacia dónde solía colocarlo otros años cuando era Haru la que vivía con ella-. Aquí no suele estorbar demasiado.

\- Pues aquí mismo será…

Haciéndole un gesto a Sora para que se apartara, empezó a colocarlo bien, notando que cuando pudo volvía a ayudarlo para que quedara perfectamente en su sitio. Se alejó unos pasos de nuevo, observándolo y asintiendo. Sin duda le gustaba en dónde había quedado el árbol finalmente.

\- Listo. De ahí no se mueve. ¿Qué os parece a vosotros dos? – le preguntó a los digimon.

\- ¿No se podrá hacer daño Aiko? – Biyomon se posó al otro lado de la pelirroja.

\- No, no lo creo. No llega… Y, además, ya os tiene a vosotros de vigilancia continua todo el día.

Yamato terminó de colocarlo bien en su sitio, alejándose lo justo para ver cómo la niña había decidido centrar sus atenciones en Gabumon, tratando de gatear hasta él para poder trepar y quedarse echada sobre el digimon, quien estaba sentado en el suelo. Aún no había soltado la bola y eso era lo que estaba haciendo que le fuera más complicado.

Sonrió automáticamente antes de bajar la vista hacia la caja con todo lo demás.

\- Yo creo que podemos empezar a decorar. Lo que no tengo yo muy claro es cómo nos las vamos a arreglar para recuperar una bola en concreto…

\- Esa podemos darla por perdida – amplió más su sonrisa, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la pequeña y se acercó para empezar a colocar las cosas.

Yamato había cogido a Aiko en brazos y estaba enseñándole todo lo que habían ido poniendo ya en el árbol. Todo llamaba la atención de la niña, especialmente aquellas piezas que brillaban más o que tenía luz incluso.

\- Oye, es el primer árbol que montamos – le dijo Sora, asomándose desde detrás para rodearlo con los brazos y poder observarlo desde el lateral-. Yo creo que se nos ha dado bastante bien.

\- Cierto, es el primero – bajó la vista hacia ella, entretenido-. Yo creo que lo mejor es la ayuda que hemos tenido.

\- Esa sobre todo – asintió-. ¿Qué hora es?

\- Pues es temprano ¿por qué?

\- Porque hoy es cuando encienden las luces y creo que a la niña le gustaría verlo, ¿qué te parece? ¿Hará mucho frío para Aiko?

Giró del todo la cabeza para mirar hacia Sora, dándose cuenta de la expresión en su cara. Sin duda parecía que esa idea le hacía especial ilusión aunque él ni siquiera se hubiera parado a pensar en ello. Ciertamente, se había olvidado de que Tokio tenía una decoración muy llamativa en aquella época del año.

\- Yo creo que mi hermano ya se ha encargado de surtirnos de gorritos como para que esta señorita pueda coger frío – levantó algo más a Aiko para poder darle un beso en la cabecita-. ¿Quieres ir a ver las luces? Si tu madre se porta bien podemos llevarla luego a por chocolate caliente…

\- ¿Cómo que si me porto bien? Perdona, pero yo siempre me porto de maravilla.

\- Ya, ya… porque te he chantajeado con lo del chocolate – sonrió antes de ponerse algo más serio-. Venga, vamos a vestir a Aiko… ¿No le había comprado mi madre un abrigo más gordo?

\- Sí, es verdad – asintió-. Pues… - miró hacia él-. ¿La visto yo mientras que te preparas tú?

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Cuando tú termines me cambio yo, ¿te parece bien?

\- Me parece perfecto – asintió, dejando la niña en los brazos de su esposa para que pudiera salir con ella a la habitación.

Se quedó observando como se iba con la pequeña, entretenido. El año pasado había sido la primera Navidad que se las habían arreglado, tras mucho tiempo, para poder estar los dos en el mismo lugar, de manera que aquella no debería de ser muy diferente. Sin embargo, entendía por qué Sora se lo tomaba con tanta emoción. No tenía que ver con ella, sino con Aiko. Era la primera Navidad que iban a pasar realmente en familia.

En familia.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, tardando todavía unos segundos más en reaccionar y acabando por salir con paso rápido hacia la habitación para poder cambiarse de ropa, cogiendo un jersey más gordo que ponerse por encima de la camiseta y no tardando demasiado en volver a bajar.

Se quedó apoyado en la puerta de la habitación de la niña, observando como Sora estaba cambiándola, colocándole toda la ropa de abrigo.

\- Ya verás qué bonito es todo, pequeñina – le estaba diciendo-. Aunque vamos a tener que abrigarte muy bien porque no puedes cogernos frío. Sí, frío – se rio, acercándose hasta ella para poder darle un beso sonoro en su barriga, provocando que ella se riera.

\- ¿Para esto querías echarme? – reclamó así la atención de ambas.

\- ¿Ya te has vestido? ¿Tú? ¿No te has tirado media hora mirándote al espejo?

\- Qué graciosa… - le murmuró, llegando hasta ella para pincharla con los dedos entre las costillas-. Venga, ya termino yo.

\- Tú te has cambiado a las carreras para poder venir a vestir a Aiko, que no me la das – le dijo girándose y quedando así entre el cambiador y él.

\- No tienes pruebas – sonrió de medio lado.

\- No las necesitó – imitó su sonrisa antes de ponerse de puntillas y darle un tirón de la bufanda que ya se había colocado para que se inclinase y así darle un beso en los labios-. Voy a vestirme… Y lo del chocolate sigue totalmente en pie, Ishida… - le murmuró antes de separarse del todo-. Te he dejado los calcetines para ti, no te tires media hora muriéndote tú solo a ser posible.

* * *

_**NA:** a ver... Aprovecho y os comento. Resulta que, como ya sabéis, escribo varias líneas temporales al mismo tiempo según esté yo para avanzar en una o en otra. La cosa es que ahora mismo solo tengo una, porque he ido hilado poco a poco los detalles para llegar a ella. Lo que pasa es que entre medias se me ha quedado por el medio escribir realmente el día de Navidad con los correspondientes intercambios de regales, los padres babándose con Aiko y todas esas cosas... No se me ha olvidado, lo que pasa es que mis niveles de estrés/malas pulgas llevan una temporada tan altos y claro, eso afecta a los niveles de azúcar necesarios para esas cosas. La pregunta es, teniendo en cuenta que la cena famosa de la que llevan varios capis hablando - tranquila vecina - está más que escrita, ¿nadie se me muere si no dedico tiempo a pensar cómo salvar ese paso, verdad? _

_Ya sé que soy yo la que escribe y que por lo tanto puedo hacer lo que me salga del digihuevo, pero también sabéis que me interesa vuestra opinión y que la tengo muy en cuenta. Así que agradecería mucho que me lo comentaseis por aquí y esas cositas. _

**AnnaBolena04:** el pobre Yamato, que no quería molestar y claro, no contaba con que en el fondo su pelirroja es un poco más malvada de lo que aparenta y que tiene por afición reírse de él. Y como bien dice él, sabiendo que tiende a ponerse más mimosa/pegajosa de la cuenta cuando le viene el frío pues el pobre hombre se pensaba que le había visto cara de peluche y que no lo pensaba soltar.

Por favor, mucho cuidado con los subidones de azúcar ahora que estos dos vienen pisando fuerte. Tienen una nenita adorable en su primera Navidad, viendo por primera vez las luces de una ciudad como Tokio. Yo ya voy avisando que la competencia sobre quién se baba más con ella está alta. Pero, aquí ya se puede ver al ilusión que le hace a Sora, que poco más y se dedica a ir pegando saltitos de un lado para otro porque... es su primera Navidad como familia los tres.

¡Un besito de tortuguita! Y cuidado con los niveles de azúcar que estamos a viernes y aunque sigo un poquito, muy, agobiada, al menos es viernes...

**Guest Vecina:** mira, la que va a tener que irse a un balneario voy a ser yo. Ayer me pasé por casa media hora, lo justo para comer y luego cuando llegué solo tuve tiempo de meterme en la cama para levantarme hoy a las carreras otra vez. Yo tengo las vacaciones ahí y a la vez es que no las veo. Hoy estoy de especial mal humor porque hace un día de playa superbonito, de los poquitos que tenemos por aquí, y nada, me quedaré con las ganas ¬¬ Lo peor es que cuando de verdad me quede sin nada qué hacer me aburriré y me tendréis montando la pataleta, porque me conozco demasiado ya.

Jajaja el pijama de Sora está sacado de la sección más atrevida de Victoria Secret, está claro jajajaja Y no descarto la opción de los calcetines. Y posiblemente no haya tardado demasiado en dejarse cazar de esa guisa por Yamato, incluso cuando estaban empezando. Dado que Yamato iba y venía de Tanegashima cuando podía, seguro que le apareció más de una vez sin que ella contara con él y claro, pijama sexy sexy jajaajaj Aunque tampoco la veo siendo la típica que se fuera a preocupar por esos temas, al menos no con él. Cuando le da por preocuparse, sin duda, no es con intenciones de evitar el frío ni de dormir calentita jajaja

A los suegros en el fondo se les cae la baba también con el yerno. A ver de dónde se iban a sacar uno así. Que sí, que el pobrecito tiene sus cosas, pero con respecto a su hija y nieta no creo que sean capaces de inventarse ni media excusa. Así que ahora solo falta que se le pase a él la paranoia y todos contentos jajaja Aunque cuando se le olvida la edad que tiene y le entran paranoias de las raritas a costa de ellos Yamato se pone muy creativo.

¿Qué? ¿Estás ya enterraba bajo un montón azúcar? Estos dos cuando se ponen en este plan son muy peligrosos. Que tienen una nenita y la ciudad luces de colores y van a ver a quién matan de la adorabilidad. Yo ya te digo que hay una víctima con quien se van a encontrar, y seguro que tiene para fangirlear un buen rato.

Un bico grande vecina, y disfruta del fin de semana. A ser posible sin cubos, por favor jajaja


	90. Lo decía por ti

Sora sonrió ampliamente al ver como los ojos de su pequeña se abrían de par en par y miraban hacia todas partes observando las luces de colores que había a su alrededor. No habían llevado la silla con ellos, empeñándose Yamato en llevarla él en el portabebés para que pudiera ver mejor las cosas.

\- Fíjate que empiezo a tener mis dudas sobre a quién le está haciendo más ilusión el paseo – murmuró cerca del oído de Sora, inclinándose hacia ella, viendo como se giraba hacia él sin perder la sonrisa.

\- Normal, ¿tú has visto la carita que está poniendo la niña?

\- Pues no, no la veo desde aquí, pero me puedo hacer a la idea… - haciendo referencia a la que ella estaba poniendo, volvió a incorporarse del todo, cerrando mejor los brazos en torno a Aiko-. ¿No tendrá frío?

\- Te has pasado cosa de medio hora vistiéndola. Si quitamos los diez minutos que debes de haber perdido con los calcetines tú solo… Eso te deja otros veinte para ponerle capas de ropa. Tranquilo, va a estar bien…

Divertida por la conversación, se acercó a ellos para asegurarse de que la capucha de Aiko estuviera bien colocada antes de poder continuar con el camino. Era la primera vez que la niña salía a la calle desde que habían encendido la ciudad y no había rincón que no le llamara la atención. Era demasiado pequeña para entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero, al igual que había estado jugando con las bolas de colores del árbol, todo llamaba su atención.

\- ¿Dónde quieres llevarla? – le preguntó el rubio mientras que echaba a andar de nuevo.

\- Pues no lo sé. El centro tiene que ser lo que más decorado esté, pero tampoco quiero que se me agobie… Podemos quedarnos por la zona, creo que habían puesto un mercado.

\- ¿El del parque? Pasé por la mañana por allí, tenía algunos puestos también de comida. Lo del chocolate sigue en pie…

\- Suena muy bien – le dijo, asintiendo-. ¿A ti qué te parece? – se quedó mirando a la pequeña antes de volver a levantar la vista hacia él-. ¿Sera muy pequeña para que le demos un poquito?

\- Sí, he leído que tenemos que esperar a que tenga un año, todavía es demasiado pequeña y podría sentarle mal – contestó automáticamente antes de darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando extrañada-. ¿Qué? He hecho mis deberes…

Sora se había quedado observándolo con una ceja arqueada, acabando por echarse a reír antes de cogerse a su brazo, sin importarle lo que pudiera decir o no la gente. Aquel día, sin duda, estaba de buen humor.

\- Vale, ¿y por qué no me cuentas qué más has descubierto mientras que vamos hacia allí?

\- Unas cuantas cosas para tu información… - divertido por la reacción de ella, sin darse cuenta de que el gesto de la pelirroja podría ser extraño para como se solía comportar ella en la calle, echó a andar.

Natsuko caminaba distraídamente por la calle, dejándose guiar por las luces y la gente, llegando a la plaza que había al final de la calle, encontrándose todo decorado. Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que había llegado a una zona de puestos, quedándose quieta unos segundos antes de decidir desviar sus pasos hacia allí y entretenerse. No tenía prisa, había salido a hacer unas compras y tenía el resto del día libre. Podría ver si había algo de su interés.

Con lo que no contaba era con dar con algo que de verdad llamó su atención apenas unos minutos más tarde. Lo bueno de la altura de su hijo era que no era demasiado complicado dar con él entre la gente y pudo ver cómo se acercaba caminando totalmente distraído y sin haberla visto.

La mujer detuvo sus pasos, esperando a que él llegara a su altura, dándose cuenta de por qué ni siquiera iba mirando hacia delante, viendo que a su lado estaba su nuera y que en brazos de él estaba la niña. Sonrió automáticamente, tomándose su tiempo hasta tenerlos prácticamente de frente. Sora fue la primera en verla, ampliando la sonrisa ante el gesto de sorpresa de ella.

\- Pero mira lo que me he encontrado aquí… - dijo finalmente acercándose a ellos.

\- ¿Qué…? – confuso, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

\- Llevo un rato vigilándoos hasta que os habéis acercado… Hola preciosa – fue directa hacia la pequeña, la cual acababa de descubrir a su abuela e intentaba reclamar su atención.

\- La hemos sacado para que viera las luces por primera vez – explicó Sora, observándolas-. Tendrías que haberla visto antes…

La rubia levantó la vista hacia ellos, pudiendo imaginarse la escena sin demasiada dificultad. Observó de nuevo a su nieta, a la cual se le veían poco más que los ojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa del frío de la tarde. Aquello no parecía molestarle, ya que la vista de la pequeña volvía a estar dirigiéndose a todas partes menos a su abuela.

\- ¿Ya habéis puesto el árbol?

\- Nos llevó media tarde conseguir que nos devolviera las bolas más llamativas – le contestó finalmente a su madre-. ¿Qué haces aquí, mamá?

\- Estaba dando una vuelta y te he visto entre la gente. No contaba con que fueras a venir tan bien acompañado.

\- Íbamos a buscar un lugar en el que sentarnos a tomar algo, ¿quieres acompañarnos? – ofreció la pelirroja-. Seguro que Aiko agradece la compañía de su abuela.

Asintió sin poder pega alguna, ya no tenía nada más que hacer aquel día y no eran tantas las veces que se encontraba directamente con Yamato como para dejarlo pasar. Más aún si estaba con Aiko.

\- ¿Teníais en mente alguna parte?

\- No, para nada. Estábamos dando una vuelta por aquí a ver si había algo interesante, pero como está frío es mejor que busquemos una cafetería – contestó Sora.

\- Pues… De la que venía acabo de ver una que no tenía demasiada gente en la calle de allí atrás…

\- Vamos – le dijo a su madre Yamato antes de echar a andar tras ella.

Hacía ya tiempo que aunque se la encontrara de repente era capaz de normalizar una conversación con ella. Especialmente desde que había nacido la niña y parecía haber terminado de borrar todos los problemas que hubiera podido haber entre ellos de repente. Posó una mano en la espalda de Sora de forma distraída mientras que caminaban entre la gente dejando que Natsuko los guiara.

\- ¿Papá? – preguntó finalmente mientras que tomaba asiento, tras haberle dejado a su nieta en brazos a Natsuko.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? Estaba trabajando, con estas fechas ya sabes que siempre tiene algo más de trabajo. Aunque este año está amenazado por todas partes de que cuidado con lo que hace.

\- Por la cuenta que le trae. Aunque yo creo que ya está bien del todo, no vaya a ser que le dé por volver a obsesionarse con el trabajo y por estar haciendo horas de más se vuelva a poner mal.

\- Con lo vigilado que lo tenéis entre todos lo va a tener complicado – dijo Sora, entretenida-. Y sino se le puede chantajear con las visitas de sus nietos y lo tenéis más que controlado.

\- Totalmente cierto – Natusko se echó a reír, notando como las manos de Aiko se cogían a la suya, reclamando así su atención- ¿Qué tal están tus padres?

\- Perfectamente, todavía se me sigue haciendo raro tenerlos a los dos de continuo por Tokio, pero mejor. A esta señorita le viene de maravilla tener a sus cuatro abuelos a mano siempre que sea necesario.

\- Y peleándose por ver quién le hace de niñero…

\- Es verdad, ¿qué tal el viaje? – levantó de nuevo la vista hacia ellos-. Me contó tu padre que os ibais de la ciudad un par de días.

\- ¿Te lo contó? – Yamato la observó, entretenido.

\- Sí, mientras que protestaba sobre que la niña podía haberse quedado perfectamente con él aunque fuera un día… Hola – saludó a la camarera que se había acercado a ellos para preguntar lo que iban a pedir.

Yamato no dejó que Sora llegara a pedir lo suyo, contestando por ella, teniendo que reírse por lo bajo. Sin duda, después de haber estado horas atrás hablando precisamente de ello. Se dio cuenta en que ella lo estaba mirando, volviendo a reírse antes de dejarla que siguiera hablando con su madre.

\- El viaje muy bien – contestó por fin-. De hecho, el clima nos dejó conocer algo la zona. Es un lugar precioso.

\- ¿Dónde os fuisteis?

\- Cerca del Monte Fuji – asintió-. Estaba todo nevado, pero pudimos acercarnos a la ciudad cercana.

\- Conozco el lugar. Me ha tocado alguna que otra vez cubrir algún reportaje allí. Pero, secundando la opinión de tu suegro – le dijo a Sora-, la próxima vez que necesitéis que alguien se quede con la pequeña… Yo me ofrezco encantada, tengo más experiencia ya. Ni el más grande y quejica de todos se me resiste…

\- Oye que yo no protesto tanto – dijo Yamato levantando la vista hacia ella.

\- Lo decía por tu padre…

Sora se echó a reír de forma automáticamente, notando como a su marido se le notaban algo más rojas las mejillas. Aquello hizo que se riera algo más y que Natsuko se le uniera, no tardando en poder escuchar como la risa de la pequeña Aiko se hacía notar.

\- Eso, vosotras dos enseñad a la niña a que se ría de mí, que eso seguro que lo aprende rápidamente… - intentó sonar serio, sin conseguirlo, quedándose mirando hacia la niña-. ¿No te da vergüenza? No tienes ni un año todavía y ya te andas riendo de mí…

\- Tú solito te lo has buscado por tarde por aludido, hijo – le dijo Natuko, aún riéndose.

\- Bah… - cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla-. No me hagas cerrarte la puerta en las narices el día de la cena…

\- ¿Cena? – la mujer arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿No te lo dijo Takeru? Le dije que te avisara… - Yamato la observó, confuso.

\- Sí, me dijo que iba a cenar en Nochebuena con vosotros, pero nada más.

\- ¿No te dijo nada?

\- Me dijo que… Que ibais a hacer una cena, nada más. Le pregunté más que nada por los niños y… ¿por qué me estás mirando así?

\- ¿No le dijiste nada a tu madre? – Sora giró la cabeza hacia él.

\- Se me olvidó por completo con el cuento de haber estado fuera… Mamá, lo siento. Tú vienes también a la cena… Quiero decir, si quieres. Que… que estás invitada – empezó a balbucear, sin demasiado sentido-. No contaba con…

\- Astronauta reconocido internacionalmente… - intervino la pelirroja, riéndose-. Estás más que invitada, Natsuko. Faltaría más… Y siento no haberte dicho nada antes, suponía que ya lo sabías. ¿Se lo has dicho a tu padre, verdad?

-Pues… - Yamato, todavía confuso, se llevó la mano al pelo, revolviéndolo.

\- Eso es que no lo sabe…

\- Tranquila, ya se lo digo yo a Hiroaki por si acaso. Y sí, claro, estaré encantada de ir. Aiko, vamos a tener que hacer algo con el despistado de tu padre, que un día se nos pierde y a saber en que planeta acaba flotando.

\- No te preocupes, eso dudo que pase, porque Gabumon nos lo devuelve y con un buen mordisco en el trasero por atolondrado.

\- No le des ideas, que para algo lleva años amenazándome con hacerlo… - alargó la mano para acariciar con cuidado la mejilla de la niña-. Y tú como te sigas riendo de mí vas a hacer que me piense darte los regalos de Navidad….

\- Claro, como si no hubieras llegado de Fujikawaguchiko con el peluche ya en la mano para que durmiera con él…

Entre risas, Sora se apartó hacia atrás, dejando así que la camarera que los había atendido minutos antes posara las tazas encima de la mesa.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** solo te diré... que visualices ese dibujo, porque es exactamente lo que viene descrito con papi pasando a Aiko. Así que puedes pasarte fangirleando todo lo que quieras, porque la escena es digna, solo que hay que imaginar unas cuantas capas más de ropa para que la chiquitina no coja frío. Pero seguro que esos dos son una imagen digna de ver y cierta pelirroja va a llegar a casa con tropecientas fotos de sus dos rubios favoritos. Y normal, si es que normal...

Y hacía tiempo que no sacaba a Natsuko de paseo, ya le venía tocando a la pobre poder babear un poco con su nieta en exclusiva sin tener que pelearse con Hiroaki por su custodia, que para algo es su madrina y seguro que es la que menos la ve de todos los abuelos implicados. Y, así, de paso aprovechan y la invitan también a ella a la cena. Si es que más les vale correr con eso de buscarse casa nueva porque cuando les da por juntarse no tienen dónde meterse.

¡Un besito de tortuguita grande grande!

**Guest Vecina:** jajajaja tranquila, la parte de el matrimonio a cuatro bandas, con minirubio y señora está más que escrita. Esa no fue precisamente la que me dio problemas. Me reía bastante mientras que estaba escribiendo porque eso es un volar continuo de puñales uno tras otro y de seguido en todas las direcciones. Hay hasta para los abuelos presentes. Tú no te preocupes, que sin eso no te vas a quedar jajajaja El principal problema que tengo con lo otro es que me requiere romperme la cabeza con detalles que no me gusta pensar y en lo que de otra forma escribiría un par de capítulos me puede llevar dos días hacer medio... Y me da mucha pereza.

A mí me da mucho por el saco por las aglomeraciones de gente. No sé vosotros, pero aquí, y especialmente mi ciudad, se ha vuelto un foco del mal de turistas. Da asco salir a la calle en según qué fechas... No es sano soportar una cantidad de gente como la que podría ir a una de las capitales grandes en una ciudad del tamaño de la mía... Yo de verdad que lo paso muy mal. Pero sí, vamos a quedarnos con la imagen que deben de ser esos tres, sobretodo la niña, que debe de ir mirando para todas partes con los ojos abiertos de par en par alucinando con todo lo que ve, abuela incluida.

Al rubio estas fechas seguro que lo ponían de peor humor de lo normal cuando estaban solos él y Gabumon. Posiblemente sería una de esas épocas del año donde se empezaría a acordar más de todos y los morros podrían verlos desde Tokio. De esto que te asomas a la ventana y ves unos morros pasar... Pues esos eran de Yamato. Así que quizás intentara hacer como que esas fechas no existían y listo. Como le diera por ponerse nostálgico es que el 24 de diciembre yo creo que Gabumon se escapaba y todo por no aguantarlo.

En la vida he oído eso de colo jajaja Pero ni de casualidad... Es más, si me apuras ni a la gente de tierras gallegas que conozco. Me hacen gracia estas cosas jajaja porque son esas que son tan de uso diario que se da por sentado que son formas generales de hablar, y no, ¡sorpresa! Mi último descubrimiento con esto había sido "pota" que aquí se usa para "olla" jajaja

Espero que tengas buen fin de semana vecina, ¡un bico grandote!


	91. 24 de diciembre

Hacía ya rato que se había levantado, aprovechándose de que aquel día Yamato no tenía que trabajar. Lo había dejado completamente dormido en la cama y, conociéndolo como lo conocía, cuando no había dado señales de vida al sentirla a ella levantarse, no lo haría tampoco. A pesar de la costumbre que tenía de madrugar, había ocasiones en las que parecía haber caído en coma en la cama y no había forma de levantarlo. Esperaba que ese fuera uno de esos días.

Tuvo especial cuidado con no hacer ruido cuando metió la bandeja en el horno antes de programar el tiempo y acercarse a la encimera para empezar a recoger las cosas. Era 24 de diciembre y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ninguna de las maneras. Tenía en mente una idea y por eso había madrugado más de la cuenta.

Empezó a recoger todo lo que había dejado encima de la encimera, dejando las cosas para limpiarlas más tarde en el fregadero y todo lo demás lo llevó de vuelta a la nevera o a la basura. Una vez que hubo quedado contenta y tras un último vistazo al horno, se fue a la habitación de la pequeña para levantarla.

\- ¡Uy! ¿Pero qué haces tú despierta ya señorita? – le dijo a la niña al ver como sus ojitos se quedaban fijos en ella nada más verla.

Sonrió, dándose cuenta de que alargaba los brazos para que la cogiera, acercándose para hacerlo y mantenerla frente a ella unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué tal has dormido? – obteniendo un ruidito como respuesta, no pudo más que echarse a reír e inclinarse para poder darle un beso de buenos días-. Vamos a cambiarte y luego vamos a ir a despertar a tu padre, verás…

Dándose cuenta de que los digimon estaban completamente dormidos todavía, se acercó con cuidado al cambiador de la niña para poder dejarla lista y cómoda para la mañana. El desayuno de ella podría esperar, ya que al poder comer algo de sólidos ya tenía pensado que desayunara con ellos.

\- Hoy es un día muy importante – le dijo a Aiko cuando volvió a salir con ella en brazos-. Cuando seas más grande vas a tener que ayudarme a hacerle algo a tu padre por esta fecha, pero por el momento te dejo el honor de despertarlo a ver si tú eres capaz…

Había terminado de cambiarla y hecho algo de tiempo, dejó a la niña en el sofá mientras que terminaba de dejarlo todo listo, volviendo a cogerla para subirla primero a la habitación. A ella le daría tiempo a volver a por la bandeja entre que Aiko gateaba y no por allí.

\- Shhh ahora, ¿eh? Vamos a despertarlo, ya verás – subió con ella, abriendo la puerta y asomándose para ver que Yamato siguiera durmiendo todavía.

Cuando se aseguró de ello, sin poder evitar sonreír ligeramente se acercó sin hacer ruido, dejando a la pequeña en el que solía ser su sitio en la cama, teniendo así algo de tiempo para poder bajar a por lo que había dejado en la cocina. Los gateos de Aiko eran todavía demasiado lentos e inseguros por lo que tardaría algo de tiempo en llegar a su padre, el cual, sin duda alguna, iba a ser su objetivo.

Bajo rápidamente para no perderse los intentos de ella haciéndose notar, subiendo con la bandeja y dejándola encima de la mesa de la habitación, yendo a sentarse por el otro lado, vigilando que no fuera a caerse y hacerse daño. Sonrió al verla alcanzar por fin su objetivo, quedándose mirando hacia él, como si estuviera tanteando cómo hacer para llamar su atención.

Finalmente, cambió la dirección de sus movimientos hacia la cara de Yamato, avanzando lentamente hasta quedar a su altura y poder posar las manos así en ella. El tamaño de la niña era todavía demasiado pequeño como para que fuera sencillo notar sus movimientos estando dormido, pero, tras mucho insistir, una fina franja de color azul fue dejándose ver en el rostro de Yamato, quedándose mirando hacia ella para luego cerrarse de nuevo.

Eso hizo que Sora se riera, colaborando ahora a despertarlo, y no molestándose en no hacer ruido, provocando que volviera a abrir los ojos al cabo de unos segundos y que se quedara mirando hacia Aiko, confuso, parpadeando varias veces.

\- …¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú ahí? – confuso, volvió a cerrar los ojos unos segundos, volviendo poco a poco a sintonizar con la realidad, dándose cuenta de que realmente estaba Aiko a su lado y que era ella la que había conseguido despertarlo, posando sus manos en su cara.

Giró la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que a su otro lado estaba Sora, observándolos y volviendo a centrar su atención en la niña.

\- ¿Te parece bonito venir a despertarme en mi día libre? ¿Te hace gracia? – viendo como la pequeña se echaba a reír, terminó de despertarse del todo-. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Contenta con tu hazaña? – le dijo a la pelirroja.

\- Mucho – sonrió, divertida-. Pero es que teníamos que venir a despertarte las dos.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – le preguntó, desperezándose antes de alargar la mano para dejarla posada sobre la espalda de la pequeña.

\- ¿Y qué más te da? Hoy tienes el día libre… y hoy es 24 de diciembre – no se molestó en disimular la sonrisa-. Así que este año me he traído una buena acompañante conmigo…

La miró, arqueando ambas cejas, empezando a situarse del todo en el espacio y en el tiempo. No necesitó que la voz de su hermano apareciera en su cabeza para recordar lo importante que era la fecha para ellos dos. Sonrió automáticamente, quedándose mirando hacia la pelirroja, viendo como se ponía de pie para ir a por la bandeja que había dejado encima de la mesa.

\- Sora… ¿a qué hora se supone que te has levantado? – dijo rápidamente al darse cuenta de que el olor delataba que lo que fuera que se escondía tras una pequeña tapa con un lazo había sido preparado ahora.

\- A la que me ha dado la gana – sonrió, entretenida, dejando la bandeja con cuidado en la cama antes de acercarse a darle un rápido beso y coger a la niña con ella-. Vamos cielo, vamos a dejar que tu padre se siente, que sino se le va a enfriar…

Dejó a Yamato incorporarse, yendo ella por el otro lado de la cama para tomar asiento con la niña en brazos, aprovechando él para coge la bandeja y quedarse sentado con ella encima. Se giró entonces hacia ellas, pudiendo observarlas.

\- No me lo digas, ¿te ha ayudado la niña?

\- No, lo ha hecho toda ella – se rio, entretenida en pinchar la mejilla de la pequeña mientras ella intentaba alargar las manos de nuevo hacia su padre-. Tranquilo, puedo sobrevivir a ser la segunda chica, no me voy a poner celosa, tiene que ser ella la que haga estas cosas este día…

Yamato sonrió sin poder evitarlo, entretenido por las palabras, acercándose a Aiko.

\- ¿Qué me has preparado? Seguro que está muy rico…

\- No entendía cómo no se había despertado antes con el olor. Amplió la sonrisa al levantar por fin la tapa, viendo que lo que había debajo, encontrándose con las galletas que había estado preparando Sora aquella mañana.

\- Yo creo que eso nos viene mejor para desayunar… - escuchó como decía la pelirroja-. Así puedo dejarlas recién hechas.

\- Repito – giró la cabeza hacia ella-. ¿A qué hora te has levantado tú hoy para tener esto hecho?

\- A la que a ti no te importa, y, además, las ha hecho Aiko, ¿o no te ha quedado claro ya? – soltó a la niña para que pudiera volver a acercarse a él y así hacer ella lo mismo, inclinándose para quedar más cerca-. Según tu hermano vamos para los 19 años…

\- Mira que odio tener que darle la razón, pero eso sonaría demasiado bien de ser verdad – asintió.

\- Por mí podemos hacer como si fuera verdad – asintió-. Total, no será por falta de intentos tampoco…

Sin poder más que quedarse mirando hacia ella, entretenido con la conversación, terminó por acercarse para darle un beso, no llegando a poder hacerlo, tropezando con Aiko en el intento ya que empezaba a escalar por él para ir a por la bandeja alargando la mano y cogiendo una de las galletas.

\- Ese no es tu desayuno, chiquitina – le dijo Sora, apartándose para poder verla mejor.

\- Déjala… Si ya puede comer cosas sólidas no creo que le haga daño…

\- Yamato, ¿con qué dientes la va a morder? – se rio, quedándose pensativa después-. Aunque si se mojamos en leche para que esté blanda igual…

Sin darle tiempo a Yamato a decir nada, la pelirroja ya había desaparecido de la cama en dirección a la cocina. Bajó la vista entretenido, mirando a la niña, la cual había sido capaz de robar una de las galletas e intentaba morderla metiéndola en la boca sin ser capaz.

\- Ya verás cuando te empiecen a salir los dientes... A ver si tú tienes suerte y no lo pasas tan mal como otra que yo me sé… - alargó la mano hacia ella para intentar cogerle la galleta, jugando con ella, viendo como intentaba escaparse-. Igual que tu madre… Clavadita…

La pequeña estaba empezando a probar nuevas cosas poco a poco y aunque aquella fuera la primera galleta que caía en sus manos parecía que había sido de su agrado. Insistía en conseguir poder darle un mordisco de todas las formas. Sora no tardó en volver con la taza, habiendo cogido una de las grandes para poder manejarla mejor y que no se cayera nada, soplándola por el camino.

\- Eso, venga, que ya estás tardando, que si la dejas consigue morderla de verdad – divertido, vio la cara que ponía ella-. No sé a quién puede haber salido, pero no la veía así con nada de comida desde hacía tiempo…

\- No sé de lo que me hablas… - se sentó de nuevo, soplando otro par de veces más la leche-. A ver… déjame – intentó cogerle la galleta a la pequeña, escuchando los ruiditos de queja de ella y el pucherito que ponía-. Ahora te la doy otra vez, cariño…

\- Yo creo que eres capaz de poner la misma cara que ella si te la quito…

\- Cállate…

Intentando no reírse para poder mojar por fin el alimento antes de que Aiko se les echara a llorar esperó unos segundos para que se pudiera quedar blanda antes de acercársela de nuevo, habiéndola soplado primero.

No pudo más que echarse a reír cuando vio como adelantaba la cabeza rápidamente para poder intentar morderla de nuevo. Uniéndose a las risas de Sora, Yamato se quedó mirándola también. Por suerte, en esa ocasión sí que consiguió poder comerse un trozo, abriendo los ojos ampliamente y mirando a sus padres mientras.

\- Yo creo que le ha gustado…

\- Pues ya sabes, a ver si te gustan a ti también que todavía no las has probado – mientras que la pequeña comía, volvió a mojarla.

\- ¿A mí no la vas a dar?

\- ¿Tengo que dártela? ¿Te las arreglas con ella en seco o hay que mojártela también? – divertida, se quedó mirando hacia él.

Un ligero gritito de la niña reclamó de nuevo la atención de ambos, haciendo que se quedaran mirando hacia ella, viendo como reclamaba más. Sin duda, acababan de hacer el gran descubrimiento del año para Aiko.

\- Ponte a desayunar tú también, Yamato…

Escuchando como se reía él también de fondo, no vio como se inclinaba hacia ella para darle el beso que antes no había conseguido, alcanzando solo a hacerlo en la frente, dejándola seguir centrándose a la niña.

\- Feliz 24 de diciembre – le murmuró antes de separarse del todo.

Ahora, gracias a Aiko, tenía otro recuerdo que sumar a la lista de cosas de ese día. No se le había pasado la fecha, aunque tampoco contaba con esa forma de despertarse, a sabiendas de que ese día tenían la cena, pero no se iba a quejar. Sin duda, había sido uno de sus mejores formas de empezar el día que recordaba.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** jajajajaja es que son cosas que tengo que hacer sí o sí en algún momento para pasarme to sola fangirleando dos horas seguidas al ser capaz de imaginarme la escena. La diferencia sería que solo se le verían los ojotes a la cosita, porque realmente seguro que si se les caía al suelo rebotaba y todo de la cantidad de capas de ropa que debía de llevar encima para que no les cogiera nada de frío. Y él más feliz que nadie por poder llevar a la niña y que se le agarrase a la manga, claramente, mientras que iban caminando. Ahora esperemos que el pobre no se resbale con el reguero de baba que va dejando tras él.

Y... ahora sigue, porque claro... Están a 24 de diciembre y esa fecha es demasiado importante para esos dos, y ahora tienen una nenita que se va por ahí gateando a intentar despertar a su padre, que ella quiere que alguien le dé una galleta que eso huele muy rico y quiere probarlo. No te me mueras del amor con la nenita, por favor, que ya sé que es complicado, pero con que posiblemente Yamato se pase fangirleando tres semanas seguidas nos vale.

¡Un besito de tortuguita grandote!

**Guest Vecina:** pues... estoy de resaca y habiendo dormido cosa de tres horas... Mis planes son arrastrarme a la playa a que me dé el aire fresco a ver si se me pasa jajajaja La edad, vecina, que se nos echa encima y claro, una sale y vuelve a casa que aunque no haya liado nada demasiado grave parece que viene de la guerra. Con decirte que al final de la noche se nos perdió uno del grupo y que teníamos miedo de que se nos hubiera caído al puerto... No hacen falta más detalles jajajaja Y sí, lo de las variantes dentro de la misma comunidad es que es de risa. Mira que esto es chiquitito... Y cuando empecé en la universidad no nos entendíamos entre nosotros mismos porque cada cual llamaba a las cosas de una forma diferente.

Es que esos dos son bastante peligrosos con sus respectivos nenes cerca. Cada uno con lo suyo... Yo creo que Yamato contrasta más por sus pintas más "serias" y "sosas" que yo creo que ya ni queriendo le salen ya. Taichi es para morirse cada vez que aparece con Daigo, pero es su modo más normal, posiblemente aunque estuviera por ahí con una maceta ya nos daría para fangirlear. Ayer, en una trastada que estaba haciendo, acabé metiendolo a él, porque sí, porque es maravilloso y punto jajajaa

Vamos a tener a los cuatro abuelos, los Yagami, los Ishida y las versiones en miniatura de ambos. Lo que se traduce como puñales muy serios volando en direcciones de todos los tipos, pero especialmente hacia cierto rubio. Y Taichi en el rincón montando el drama porque al día siguiente come con sus suegros y está por pedirle a su marido que si lo adopta.

Un bico grande grande vecina, que voy a ver si me arrastro hasta la playa de una vez, que hay que aprovechar que no llueve y que con este día no estará todo lleno de los de León xD


	92. ¿Se ha quemado algo?

\- Papá, dile algo – protestó Takeru mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¿Qué quieres que le diga? Como no te estés quieto el que te va a dar la colleja voy a ser yo – contestó Hiroaki mientras que negaba con la cabeza, prefiriendo ignorar a sus dos hijos y centrarse en sus nietos-. Manda narices que estos tres se sepan comportar mejor que vosotros.

\- Eso es gracias a la genética materna, ya sabes que yo me quedé con todas las que le quedaban a la familia. Y en el caso de Sora creo que sobran las explicaciones – Hikari se metió en la conversación, tomando asiento al lado de su suegro con Aiko en brazos-. Yo creo que la última vez que alguno de estos dos se quedó tan tranquilo fue cuando estaban recién llegados a casa del hospital.

\- No lo sé, lo pondría en duda incluso… - el menor de los rubios fue directo hacia ella, aprovechando para sentarse a su lado-. Si es que este ha tenido demasiada suerte.

\- Ahí donde lo ves, Yamato también era muy tranquilo cuando era pequeño. El que daba la lata día y noche eras tú, así que te lo mereces… Con perdón – giró la cabeza hacia su nuera, teniendo que reírse al ver como Takeru se cruzaba de brazos.

Yamato se alejó de ellos riéndose, yendo a abrir la puerta nada más escuchar el timbre adivinando quiénes podían ser. Hacía ya un rato que su madre había llegado y que también lo habían hecho sus suegros. Solo faltaban tres y esperaba que estuvieran al otro lado de la puerta. Escuchó pasos acercándose a las carreras detrás de él, apartándose para dejar paso a Dai y que pudiera ir directo a tirarse encima de su otro tío.

\- Mira, si hasta debe de haberte echado de menos… - dijo Koemi viendo la jugada del pequeño.

\- Normal, míralo, estaba secuestrado con el aburrido de Yamato. Ha llegado su salvación – agachándose para coger al niño, esperó que ella entrara también con Daigo-. ¿Somos los últimos en llegar? – le preguntó al rubio.

\- Claro, tú como siempre dando el cante – asintió, apartándose para que pudieran entrar bien y acercándose a ayudarlos con las cosas para poder dejar que el otro niño pudiera bajarse-. ¿Habéis tenido muchos problemas con el tráfico?

\- Más que vamos a tener como sigáis empeñados con mudaros tan lejos – protestó Taichi antes de dejar que Koemi dijera nada, alejándose hacia dónde estaban los demás.

\- No le hagas caso, si no había nadie por la calle. Como hemos salido tarde ya nos ha pillado todo más despejado – dijo mientras que negaba con la cabeza y vigilaba la dirección de los pasos de Daigo-. Ten cuidado, no vayas a tirar nada…

Sora volvió a bajar, dándose cuenta de los que habían llegado por fin, recibiéndolos con una sonrisa antes de acercarse hasta donde estaba la mayoría de la gente. Buscó con la mirada a la niña, encontrándola aún en brazos de Hikari.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – le preguntó directamente a Taichi.

\- Sí, lo sé, llegamos tarde. Ya me ha gruñido tu encantador marido. Pero no te vayas a pensar tú que conseguir que cierto niño esté quieto mientras que se le termina de vestir es demasiado sencillo…

\- Pues mira, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me hablas – sonrió, divertida.

No estaba ironizando, y él también lo sabía. La pelirroja buscó a Daigo con la mirada antes de devolver la atención al padre.

\- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que estoy segura de que tu madre sigue creyendo que eso te lo tienes más que merecido?

\- Sí, pero la que no se lo tiene merecido soy yo – dijo Koemi, llegando hasta ellos.

\- Bueno, tú te casaste con él, tampoco te digo yo que estés muy libre de acusaciones. Y te lo digo yo, que soy su hermana pequeña y principal víctima…

\- Tampoco es que seas la que mejor posición tiene para decir nada – Taichi se quedó mirando hacia su hermana.

\- Pues imagínate lo grave que es lo de Koemi…

La aludida giró la cabeza para quedarse mirando hacia su cuñada, observándola con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos antes de poner la mejor de sus caras de ofensa mientras que los demás se echaban a reír, pudiendo escuchar a Taichi resoplar de fondo.

\- Tú no te preocupes, si en el fondo sabes que te queremos todos mucho – le dijo Sora antes de acercarse a coger a Aiko de brazos de Hikari.

\- ¿Le has dado ya la cena? – le preguntó.

\- Sí, así que en nada tendré que echarla porque es su hora de irse a dormir – contestó, viendo como Yamato se acercaba hacia ella.

\- ¿La vas a dejar en su habitación?

\- Supongo, hay más ruido, pero si la dejo en la nuestra ahora que ya gatea algo me da miedo dejarla en la cama y que se caiga – la colocó bien entre sus brazos, dejando que él acariciara la cabeza de la pequeña.

Los ojos del rubio se posaron en los digimon de ambos, no queriendo molestarlos y que pudieran aprovechar la cena con los demás ellos también. Sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a mirar hacia la niña.

\- Yo creo que podemos dejarla en su cuna y al que levante la voz más de la cuenta lo echamos a patadas. Yo me ofrezco voluntario…

\- Creía que esa amenaza solo la utilizabas con Mimi – dijo Sora riéndose por lo bajo.

\- Ya que ha preferido pasar estas fechas en Nueva York con sus padres pues con alguien me tendré que entretener… Papá – reclamó la atención de su padre-. ¿Quieres echarla tú?

La cara que le puso Hiroaki sirvió más que de respuesta antes de ver cómo se acercaba hacia ellos para poder coger a su nieta y llevarla con él a la habitación.

\- Si total, va a volver en cinco minutos, el día que me quedé yo con vosotras dos un rato y la eché yo… - Taichi puso los ojos en blanco -. No me había terminado de mentalizar y ya se me había quedado dormida…

\- No seas envidioso – le dijo la pelirroja tras dejarle la niña a su suegro, aprovechando entonces para agacharse y coger a Daigo de la que pasaba corriendo tras Dai-. Tu padre es un pesado, que lo sepas desde ya.

\- Se lo tengo dicho muchas veces, pero no te creas tú que parece importarle mucho – Koemi se encogió de hombros, colocándose el lado de la pelirroja-. ¿Has preparado tú todo para todos los que somos?

\- Claro que no… Tengo a Yamato a mano y se deja esclavizar con bastante facilidad – lo señaló con la cabeza-. Además… si todos los demás han traído algo…

\- Nosotros no hemos traído nada, me dijo Taichi que le habías amenazado para que…

\- Lo sé – se encogió de hombros-. Os engañé. Que nos conocemos ya… Que trabajabas hoy, Koemi. Así que venga, no quiero protestas, que ya sabemos que por seguridad era mejor no dejar que él hiciera algo…

\- Ya, pero no sé, podríamos haber comprado algo.

\- No, nada. Venga, aprovecha un rato que tengo yo a este elemento secuestrado para estar tranquila.

* * *

Yamato se había quedado apoyado en la encima, estando pendiente de que no se quemara nada mientras que unos y otros hablaban por el salón, todavía insistiendo con que podían ayudar con lo que fuera, recibiendo negativas por parte de los anfitriones.

\- Hoy por la mañana tu nieta se entretuvo robándonos galletas – reclamó así la atención de Hiroaki cuando se acercó hacia él.

\- ¿Ya puede?

\- Sí, nos dijeron que sí. Le costaba morderlas, pero mojadas en leche no tuvo problema. Parece que nos ha salido a la madre en ese aspecto.

\- Más le vale salir en alguno más. Yo con que se te parezca tanto físicamente me conformo, aunque tampoco habría tenido queja si tampoco…

El rubio arqueó una ceja, divertido, sin poder rebatirle nada o tan siquiera intentar parecer ofendido. Tenía toda la razón del mundo y estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Cuanto más pudiera parecerse Aiko a su madre, mejor, y, con lo poco que habían visto de ella, podría ser posible que sí que hubiera heredado su carácter.

\- Sora la dejó por la mañana suelta en la cama para que viniera a despertarme y luego acabó desayunando galletas conmigo, así que yo creo que ha tenido un buen día.

\- Es verdad, que vosotros dos hoy estáis de fecha importante – colocándose al lado de su hermano, Takeru se metió en la conversación.

\- ¿Fecha importante?

\- Venga, confiesa, que nos conocemos ya, ¿qué le has regalado?

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo, cotilla – divertido, ignoró a su hermano para volver a mirar a su padre-. Nada, déjalo, que hoy es ese día del año en el que Takeru le da por perseguirnos a Sora y a mí para recordarnos que llevamos casi dos décadas juntos…

\- Ah, es verdad, una de las mejores caras de merluzo con las que te he visto llegar por casa - se echó a reír de forma automática por la cara que puso el mayor de sus hijos-. Oye, además, cuando hay que darle la razón a tu hermano, hay que dársela. A Sora lo que hay que darle es un premio a la paciencia.

\- No, si hoy no vamos a quedarnos ninguno sin puñales por lo que estoy viendo – se quedó observándolo-. Pero ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que tengamos que ir a buscar a mamá para empezar a sacarte los trapos sucios.

\- Hijo, más trapos sucios míos de los que puedas saber tú a estas alturas de tu vida dudo que existan. Es más, posiblemente sepas más tú que ella…

Hablaba con total resignación. Aunque la situación con Natsuko hubiera cambiado drásticamente con el paso de los últimos años, sin duda había pasado muchos más años con Yamato viviendo el día a día como para decir aquello con total tranquilidad de que no se equivocaba.

\- Desgraciadamente… Pero te puedo amenazar con ir yo a contárselos en ese caso y a ver qué nos dice ella luego.

\- Que la dejes en paz, que bastante le tocó sufrirme en su época – se encogió de hombros, entretenido por la conversación, quedándose mirando hacia Takeru-. ¿Quieres dejar de poner caras? Tienes una edad ya ¿eh? No es un trauma.

\- ¿Cómo que no?

\- Pero si te pasaste media adolescencia dando la lata con que querías que volviéramos a…?

\- Papá, cállate….

Yamato se echó a reír automáticamente, alejándose de ellos para poder ir a comprobar que la cena siguiera perfectamente, dándose cuenta en ese momento en que Sora volvía a llegar hasta dónde él.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó curiosa.

\- Nada... Nada que no supiéramos ya – le dijo aprovechando para poder darle un beso y cogerla así por sorpresa-, que mi hermano cada día se nos queda más tonto. Pero me vale para ponerme de mejor humor.

\- … ¿Se ha quemado algo? – prefiriendo ignorar el tema y lo que pudiera sacar con su primera pregunta, confusa aún por el recibimiento que le había hecho habiendo más gente por allí, se centró en el más sano para su salud.

\- No, no soy tan inútil. Créeme, en reírme de los dramas de esos dos mientras que intento mantener la cena a salvo tengo experiencia.

\- ¿Más que en ser todo un importante astronauta?

\- Es mi habilidad secreta – intentó aparentar seriedad al decir aquello-. ¿Tenemos algo más que hacer?

\- No… porque la mesa ya la dejamos puesta antes. Ey, ¿te quieres sentar al lado de mi padre?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- No muerde, creía que ya lo sabías.

\- Ya, ya sé que no muerde. En esos temas es mejor que me preocupe de que la que no muerda sea otro miembro de la familia…

\- ¿Ah si? Pues ten cuidado no me vaya a dar por ponerlo en práctica cuando menos te lo esperes… No me mires así, que la amenaza no va por ahí – intentó no reírse y concentrarse en la comida.

\- Vosotros dos como si nos estuviéramos aquí todavía, ¿eh? – dijo Takeru, carraspeando antes de hablar mientras que Hiroaki se echaba a reír a su lado al ver cómo de repente la pareja parecía competir entre ellos a ver quién de los dos se ponía más rojo.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** eso es para que medite lo mal que lo estaba haciendo todo en su momento. Porque una vocecita en su cabeza seguro que le dice que de no haberse puesto tan especialito y cabezón, pues lo mismo esa escena la habría vivido ya muchas veces porque haría tiempo que tendría una cosita gateando detrás de él - en ese caso ya correteando más bien - y estaría, de verdad, celebrando muchos más años con su pelirroja. Pero bueno, venga, vamos a tenerle algo de piedad y que sus neuronas se queden en bucle en el fangirleo, que tampoco le viene mal.

Y ahora, mejor que se centren todos en esquivar los puñales que hay de todos los tipos, colores, direcciones y gravedades. No tiene pinta de que nadie se vaya a librar, salvo los nenes más peques, que esos son los más normales de todos los que se han ido a juntar me parece a mí. Que parece que si con Toshiko delante se calma la cosa. Esta vez no nos vale de medida de seguridad de ninguna de las maneras...

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** si es que daban lluvia, pero no me preguntes cómo, se nos ha colado el sol y hoy está igual que ayer, así que aprovecharé que ya he terminado de hacer cosas por la mañana... Que tú ya sabes cómo funciona el clima por aquí. Como se nuble o le dé de verdad por ponerse a llover no volvemos a ver el sol en un par de semanas mínimo. La resaca no era grave, era más bien cansancio y desvelo, así que sí, yo creo que más o menos sigo viva jajajaja

Ella le soltó a la niña por la cama y ya consiguió ella que se le muriese el pobre un par de veces. No tiene demasiada complicación... Pero bueno, para compensar los niveles de azúcar, aquí nos llega la reunión familiar, con puñales para todos. Que están todos en confianza y ahí da gusto. Pueden hacer colecta a ver quién acumula más de todos ellos y darle un premio o algo. También te digo, que por el momento hemos visto la sorpresa navideña de ella y su felicitación para el de diciembre. El señor rubio aún no se ha pronunciado al respecto cofcofcof

Bueno vecina, espero que tengas buena semana y que los señoritos de tu facultad tengan a bien trabajar un poco y darte una buena noticia, que casi les gusta tanto dar por el saquete como a los de la mía. Yo por el momento voy a ver si voy a que e dé el aire un poquito aunque sea dando un paseo por la orilla. ¡Bicos grandes vecina y salúdame a las tartarugas!


	93. Negocias con Aiko

\- Madre mía, para que cuando eráis pequeños todo el mundo pensara que vosotros dos ibais a acabar teniendo algo... Porque no os vieron a Yamato y a ti interactuar más de la cuenta – acabó diciendo Toshiko tras quedarse mirando hacia Taichi y su yerno.

\- Eso les digo yo cada vez que tienen algún tipo de drama, que parecen un matrimonio que lleva cincuenta años casado ya – Hiroaki observó a la mujer y luego volvió a mirar hacia los otros dos.

\- Pues lamento deciros que tampoco los habéis visto en todo su esplendor… Y no voy a decir nada más porque no tengo gana de aguantarlos con el drama lo que queda de noche.

Sora se echó a reír ligeramente por lo bajo después de haber hablado, alargando la mano para coger su copa y poner dar un trago. Cuando volvió a la posición en la que había estado hasta entonces, sintió la mano de Yamato posarse en su espalda, sacándole una ligera sonrisa.

\- No hace falta que te alíes con tu madre para meterte conmigo… Y menos con mi padre, que ese no necesita ayuda de nadie para lanzarme puñales – le dijo acercándose hacia ella.

\- ¿Seguro? – giró la cabeza para observarlo al hablar-. Además, no nos metemos contigo. Solo hablamos de la sana relación matrimonial que tenéis vosotros dos. Koemi y yo no nos ponemos celosas… Yo de hecho ya vivo con ello asumido desde hace bastante.

\- Qué graciosa… - alargó la mano para poder pincharla con el dedo ligeramente entre las costillas consiguiendo así que diera un ligero respingo sobre la silla.

\- Estate quieto… - protestó por lo bajo, buscando darle un manotazo para que la dejara.

\- Míralos, si es que estos dos cuando se quedan solos deben de ser la cosa más pegajosa del mundo… Y eso que ya no les vale la excusa de estar recién casados – volvió a hablar Hiroaki.

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejarlos en paz? Que si otros hubieran sido más listos en su momento igual les hubiera ido mejor…

Natusko intentó sonar seria tras haber hablado, no pudiendo conseguirlo al girarse Hiroaki hacia ella con la expresión correspondiente al ataque tan directo que acababa de recibir, provocando que la mujer se echara a reír sin molestar en disimular, no tardando en unírsele el mayor de sus dos hijos.

\- Te lo has buscado tú solo, papá – le dijo Yamato.

\- Yo no te voy a defender, que luego seguro que acaba habiendo también para mí y no creo yo que mi hija se ponga a protegerme – Haruhiko se quedó mirando hacia ellos mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

Takeru había salido a la terraza, a pesar del frío, aprovechando para asomarse desde allí y ver las vistas de esa zona de la ciudad con las luces desde arriba. Sin duda era una imagen digna de pasar un poco de frío y cuando la puerta se abrió tras él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba hasta colocarse a su lado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Sora, reclamando así su atención.

\- Ver el panorama – giró la cabeza hacia ella-. Me estaba acordando antes de la vez que pasamos tú y yo estas fechas juntos.

Arqueó una ceja, confusa, necesitando unos segundos antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que le estaba hablando. Habían pasado ya muchos años desde entonces, pero sí que se acordaba. Y, daba gracias de habérselo encontrado entonces porque les había pillado a los dos demasiado lejos de casa.

\- ¿Te refieres a la vez que intentaste secuestrarme para que fuera contigo y tus abuelos a pasar la noche? Ja… Ni hablar, que a saber qué le habrías contado tú a Michel ya de aquella…

\- Pues la verdad. Que mi hermano era tonto de remate – se encogió de hombros-. No me hacía nada de gracia que fueras a pasar las fechas sola en París.

\- Bueno, pero no las pasé sola, ya lo sabes…

\- Ya, pero por bien que nos caiga Andrew ahora a los que lo conocemos… Mira, a mí tenía que demostrarme mejor que no estaba interesado en nada más contigo.

\- Y dale… Vaya dos. Cualquier diría que precisamente sois vosotros los que tenéis familia fuera… - se rio mientras que negaba con la cabeza, cerrándose mejor la chaqueta que había cogido antes de salir, la cual le quedaba grande puesto que al hacerlo sin mirar se había llevado la de Yamato sin darse cuenta-. Por cierto… No sé si puedo saberlo o no, espero que sí… Pero enhorabuena.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -la miró confuso.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? No lo sé, algo habrás conseguido últimamente por el que se te tenga que dar la enhorabuena…

\- Te lo ha contado por fin. Ya pensaba que tenía un hermano tonto que no se iba a ir de la lengua contigo… - se giró del todo para quedarse mirándola directamente-. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- Nada, lo que tú le has dicho a él, que van a publicarte lo que sea que has estado escribiendo sin que nadie se enterara. Y me sirve para alegrarme mucho por ti – amplió su sonrisa-. Enhorabuena, cuñadito… Te lo has ganado.

Se encogió de hombros, pudiendo notar ella como se le habían subido ligeramente los colores con sus palabras y el tema. Acabó por acercarse hasta él para abrazarlo, quedándose así unos segundos cuando sintió como le devolvía el gesto.

\- ¿No me vas a decir de qué es? – le dijo aun sin apartarse del todo.

\- No se lo he dicho a nadie todavía – habló pensativo-. Bueno, Hikari me lo sonsacó hace no demasiado…

\- ¿No se lo habías dicho a ella? – dio un paso hacia atrás para poder mirarlo.

\- No, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Y me ha costado lo mío… Pero bueno – la observó, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza-, supongo que tarde o temprano va a salir a la luz. Además, es de tu interés…

\- Claro que es de mi interés, lo has escrito tú tonto.

\- No lo decía por eso – se echó a reír por lo bajo, no dejándola alejarse del todo, dejando su brazo en torno a sus hombros debido al frío-. He cambiado los nombres para evitar que nadie pueda molestaros…

\- ¿Eh? – giró la cabeza-. ¿Qué nombres?

\- He estado escribiendo la historia de todo lo que nos pasó cuando teníamos once años… - bajó la vista hacia ella-. Me ha llevado mucho tiempo hacerme con toda la información, me faltaban demasiadas partes. Tengo muchísimas libretas apiladas en casa con todo lo que no sabía… Incluso he incluido lo que de años más tarde cuando Miyako, Iori, Daisuke y Ken…

Sora abrió los ojos de par en par, observándolo sorprendida. Sin duda tenía todo el sentido del mundo que después de todo lo que habían pasado, dedicándose él como se dedicaba a la escritura, podría ser el perfecto tema. Pero tampoco había pensado en ello, ni tenido en cuenta que él pudiera hacerlo.

\- Tranquila, antes de que mi hermano venga a asesinarme para cumplir por fin su amenaza de convertirme en hijo único me he limitado a la parte más… "fantástica".

\- ¿Has escrito la historia de todo lo que ocurrió?

\- Creo que no me he dejado nada importante… - la miró de nuevo, dudando-. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Que quiero leer eso…

\- Sora, ya te he dicho que no hay nada comprometedor…

\- No, tonto, ¡quiero leerlo! No me puedo creer que hayas estado haciendo eso a escondidas de todos. ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para enterarte de todo?

\- ¿Con la de puñales que vuelan? Tengo un hermano tonto y un cuñado igual de tonto… Se les da bastante bien pasarse las horas jugando a ver quién se mete más con el otro con trapos sucios del pasado. Lo demás ha sido simplemente saber escuchar cuando tocaba. No me atrevía a preguntar directamente porque no quería que nadie supiera nada hasta que estuviera acabado. Es lo bueno de "estar de niñero" de continuo, que nadie estaba pendiente de ello.

\- No me lo puedo creer… Y te lo van a publicar… ¡Te lo van a publicar!

Takeru sonrió ante la reacción de su cuñada. Era un tema demasiado delicado y por ello había escrito sobre todo lo que había pasado de tal forma que la verdadera identidad de ellos quedara lo más fuera posible de toda referencia. No quería meterlos en problemas o que nadie pudiera molestar a ninguno de sus amigos y familiares. Habían sido demasiadas cosas y todo había cambiado demasiado como para que nadie pudiera atreverse a sacar cualquier conclusión a esas alturas.

\- En realidad… Sí que lo sabía alguien más – explicó finalmente-. Pero creo que es bastante evidente. Mi hermano tuvo sus problemas con el otro gracioso, pero… Eso era diferente. A Ken se lo conté.

\- ¿A Ken? – alzó la cabeza para mirarlo más directamente.

\- Creo que se merecía que le pidiera permiso – se encogió de hombros-. Era lo justo, si me llega a decir que no hubiera dejado las cosas en dónde acabaron cuando nos despedimos de los digimon la primera vez. Bastante mal lo pasó con todo aquello como para no tener en cuenta su opinión.

Entendiendo a lo que se refería, acabó por sonreír. Sin duda era algo necesario y era propio de Takeru haberse dado cuenta de un detalle de ese tipo.

\- Si él no te puso pega alguna yo creo que estás libre de que tu hermano te linche. Además, le tocaría quedarse más con Reiji y Dai y no creo yo que tenga gana de hacerte de sustituto a todas horas.

\- Lo he tenido en cuenta, tengo a Hikari avisada…

\- Ah bueno, entonces seguro que te tiene buscado un sustituto…

\- Sí, algo de eso dijo – echándose a reír giró la cabeza hacia el interior, viendo como se acercaba su madre hacia donde ellos estaban-. Ya vamos, mamá…

\- ¿Ya me estás aburriendo a la pobre Sora?

\- Más o menos… - contestó la pelirroja riéndose antes de alejarse de él para poder volver a entrar-. Anda, vamos antes de que alguien apuñale demasiado a otro alguien y nos lo perdamos.

Frotándose los brazos volvió a entrar en la sala,esperando no tardar demasiado en volver a entrar en calor, no quitándose todavía la chaqueta de encima.

\- ¿No te queda un poco grande eso? -le preguntó divertido Taichi al verla llegar hasta donde él, habiéndose quedado sentado en el sofá con Reiji encima, Dai a un lado y Daigo al otro, los cuales se habían dormido.

\- Puede… Te veo bien acompañado.

\- Se han quedado quietecitos, cualquiera es el valiente que se mueve. ¿Qué estabas haciendo fuera confraternizando con el enemigo?

\- Nada, conspirábamos en tu contra. Solo te falta que te traiga a Aiko para que se te duerma ella también encima. Estás para…

\- No, no digas que estoy para foto porque ya ha estado mi hermana persiguiéndome. Ya tiene varias, así que puedes decirle que te las pase luego.

\- Lo haré, sin duda – sonrió.

\- ¿Ya has estado robándome ropa otra vez? – la voz de Yamato reclamó la atención de ambos-. Mira, los niños han conseguido que Taichi se quede quieto…

\- Estaba fuera con Takeru y como andas dejando todo por las esquinas lo tenía más a mano…

\- Eh, yo no dejé esa chaqueta ahí. ¿Tengo que recordarte quién me la robó a media tarde porque le había entrado el frío? – se colocó tras ella, posando así una mano en torno a su cintura.

\- Oye, por favor, que me vais a saturar los niveles de azúcar… - Taichi levantó la vista hacia ellos-. ¿Os he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me alegro de que seáis un par de pegajosos?

\- Alguna que otra vez – la pelirroja sonrió a su amigo-. Podemos ponernos más pegajosos si quieres – le contesto antes de reclinarse hacia atrás para poder usar a Yamato como apoyo.

\- Ten cuidado, no te le acerques tanto que están tus padres cerca y puedes quedarte viuda como le dé la paranoia…

\- ¿Dónde comes mañana Taichi? Porque algo estaba diciendo Koemi de sus padres de visita para ir a ver a Daigo… - Yamato sonrió de medio lado antes de cerrar mejor el brazo con el que había rodeado a Sora antes.

\- Yo no te pienso acoger, aunque igual si lo negocias con Aiko… - se echó a reír por la cara que se le había quedado a su amigo.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** y los puñales siguen volando en todas las direcciones... A la vez que se descubre cómo es que Takeru consiguió publicar la historia de lo que había pasado con sus amigos y seguir vivo en el epílogo. A pesar de lo delatador que pueda ser que vayan con sus compañeros digimon con ellos, el cambio de nombre y no verlos a todos juntos en pack - si no ha cambiado alguna descripción para evitarse más amenazas de la serias - les da algo de anonimato. Y a él de garantía de vida... A ver lo que le dura al angelito.

Es probable que hayan estado dejando las cosas que se puedan romper con facilidad lejos de los nenes del mal y de Taichi, puede que haya sido su entretenimiento, no te lo voy a negar. Pero bueno, ya que están, para la siguiente Navidad, si es que han encontrado ya su casa pueden buscar un árbol nuevo, con adornos más bonitos y entonces sí que podrá ayudarlos Aiko porque ya tendrá algo más de conciencia sobre lo que pasa a su alrededor. Mientras tanto ella duerme cual angelito mientras que los nenes de la treintena se tiran puñales entre ellos.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** hoy ha hecho algo más de fresquete, así que hoy no se ha podido aprovechar la playa. Que bueno, también te voy a decir, casi que mejor, porque mi modo cangrejo radiactivo no estaría muy de acuerdo con que me vuelva a dar el sol hasta que se estabilice la cosa. Si es que es absurdo lo quemada que estoy. Es la venganza de Yamato por las quemaduras que se debió de pegar en Grecia, es la única explicación que se me ocurre. ¿Nada aún? Si es que son una panda de indecentes, que no hay cosa peor que estar comiéndose la cabeza a la espera de algo.

Pues si te gustaban los puñales, ya puedes ver por aquí como siguen lloviendo para todos y en todas direcciones. Si es que se libran los nenes porque están durmiendo cual angelitos encima del tío que han pillado más a mano y Aiko porque está en su habitación. Todos los demás están en plena competición a ver quien se lleva el puñal más gordo. Seguramente al final de la noche se proclame el ganador.

Mañana nos dan tormentas, pero tengo el día ocupadillo igualmente, si es que al final no dejan a una descansar. Llevo unos días de vacaciones y en vez de quitar el despertador he tenido que adelantarlo para que me dé tiempo a todo. A ese nivel de cosas acumuladas para hacer ando... Al menos estoy teniendo algo más de tiempo para escribir, que el vicio ya sabes que es importante.

Un bico grandote vecina.

PD: tranquila, que eso sí que está escrito jejeje


	94. Tener más

\- Me dijo Sora que la ayudaste a conspirar en mi contra con el viaje de hace unos días – tomó asiento al lado de Taichi, apartando con cuidado a Dai para dejarlo encima suyo y que siquiera durmiendo.

\- Sí, me amenazó para que la ayudara. Pero bueno, acepto como pago los dulces típicos que me trajo, tú no te preocupes.

\- ¿Te trajo? Os trajimos los dos a Koemi y a ti…

\- No, Sora me trajo a mí algo, como mucho a Koemi también. A Daigo le compraste tú las cosas… Que se han chivado – sonrió, divertido mientras que se quedaba mirando hacia él.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué? Va siendo hora de que aceptes quién es mi nuevo Yagami favorito.

\- Ya le diré yo que tiene que ir a rondar a Aiko verás que rápido se te pasa…

\- ¿Qué manía te ha dado? Deja a la pobre niña en paz. Ya tendrá tiempo ella para darse cabezazos por los zoquetes que tiene que aguantar.

\- Pues como la pobre de su madre, que bastante nos tiene aguantado a los dos desde quién sabe cuando.

\- Ya, muy mal tenía que estar todo lo demás para que siga soportándonos – asintió a las palabras de Taichi, acabando por reírse, escuchando como se le unía él también.

El castaño bajó la mirada hacia los niños que estaban totalmente dormidos, ajenos a lo que pasa a su alrededor, dejando que su vista quedase fija en Daigo unos segundos, acabando por sonreír.

\- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos a casa nosotros. Tengo que meter a cierto elemento en la cama y como se me despierte va a ser cosa de horas…

\- Eso mismo venía a decirte – posando la mano en el hombro de Taichi, Koemi reclamó su atención-. Además, mañana seguro que va a estar hiperactivo todo el día con los regalos…

\- Es verdad, y tus padres no creo que vayan a dejarme mucha tregua – levantó la vista hacia ella para luego volver a mirar hacia Reiji-. Toma, ten cuidado de que no se despierte.

Yamato alargó los brazos para coger a su otro sobrino, intentando no despertar al otro, dejando así que Taichi se pudiera poner en pie con Daigo. Se quedó observándolo, entretenido, dándose cuenta de que Koemi se quedaba a su lado para poder coger ella al niño.

\- Voy a despedirme de Sora, ¿dónde se ha metido?

\- Se había despertado Aiko y ha ido a ver si conseguía que se durmiera otra vez.

\- ¿Estaba despierta la niña y no me has dicho ni media palabra? Traidor… Vengo ahora, voy a despedirme de ellas.

\- Aquí te esperamos, aunque algo quería decirte tu hermana así que no tardes media vida.

\- Ya, ya…

Giró, caminando en dirección hacia la habitación de la pequeña, asomando primero la cabeza para comprobar que no molestaba, viendo a Sora con la niña en brazos todavía mientras que ella alargaba sus manos intentando coger el pelo de su madre.

\- ¿Ya está demostrando que es una buena Ishida y dando la lata? – reclamó la atención de ambas, acercándose hacia ellas.

\- Pobrecita, si es que con tanto ruido se ha despertado… - se giró hacia él, caminando a su vez para quedarse a su lado-. ¿Quieres intentarlo tú?

\- No, venía a despedirme. Daigo se nos ha quedado dormido y ya es hora de echarlo a él también. Tienes a Yamato en el sofá con sus dos sobrinos durmiendo encima también. Ten cuidado no se babe encima él solo del todo…

\- Podría ser bastante viable – sonrió-. Mira Aiko, han venido a despedirte de ti – levantó ligeramente a la pequeña para que él pudiera verla-. ¿No te habrás despertado solo para verlo? No tienes que copiar todas las ideas de tu padre, ¿eh?

\- Más le vale que no, porque sino esta niña nos va a dar demasiados dolores de cabeza – posó la mano en la cabeza de la pequeña, dándose así una ligera caricia, sin poder a retirar la mano dándose cuenta de que lo había sujetado con las de ella-. ¿Esto cuenta como secuestro?

\- Total y absolutamente – sonriendo ante el gesto de la niña, acabó por estirar para alcanzar así la mejilla de su amigo y poder darle un beso a modo de despedida-. Feliz Navidad.

\- Eso recuérdamelo mañana por la mañana cuando lleguen mis suegros a casa – sonrió, bajando la vista hacia ella, posando su mano en su cintura para acercarla en un intento de abrazo teniendo cuidado con Aiko.

\- No será para tanto, quejica… - divertida, miró a la pequeña-. ¿Dejamos que se vaya Taichi? Tiene que ir a meter a Daigo en la cama… Venga, chiquitina, suéltalo.

\- Te llamo mañana – sonrió a la pelirroja, dejando ir finalmente a la pequeña para poder salir de la habitación.

Sora no tardó en salir también, habiendo conseguido que Aiko se quedara dormida encontrándose con que ya solo quedaban sus padres y los de Yamato, los cuales estaban con la chaqueta en la mano.

\- ¿Ya os vais? – preguntó, llegando hasta dónde estaban.

\- ¿Se ha dormido ya mi nieta? – preguntó Haruhiko.

\- Sí papá, al final se me ha quedado dormida… La he tenido que dejar con los digimon echados con ella. Creo que tenía mimos… - dejó que se dibujase una sonrisa en su rostro al hablar de su hija.

\- El año que viene que podamos traerle regalos y se entere ya más de lo que está pasando ya verás como voy a tener que traer a tu padre con un babero, cariño – Toshiko se acercó para despedirse de su hija con un beso en la mejilla, quedándose desde ahí mirando a Yamato-. No se os ocurra quedaros recogiendo las cosas hasta tarde… Si se te pone pesada la mandas a dormir a ella también, ¿eh?

\- Lo tendré en cuenta – riéndose por lo bajo, asintió a Toshiko-. ¿Y vosotros dos? ¿Dónde vais?

\- Pues… voy a acompañar a tu madre a casa – contestó Hiroaki.

\- ¿Vas a acompañarla? ¿Sí? ¿Y más a volver a la tuya luego? – bajó el tono ligeramente para intentar que su madre no llegara a escuchar aquello, alejándose del alcance de él antes de que pudiera llegar a darle una colleja-. Tened cuidado que ya sabéis que hay mucho tráfico hoy – llegó a colocarse al lado de Sora.

\- Deja de hacer méritos para que tu padre te desherede que algo tiene que quedar para Aiko – habiendo escuchado la frase de su yerno, el profesor se acabó riendo por lo bajo, ayudando a Toshiko a ponerse el abrigo antes de avanzar también hasta su hija para despedirse de ella-. Yamato – asintió con la cabeza volviendo al lado de su esposa-. ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí, que estos dos deben de querer descansar de una vez, que ya es hora…

\- ¿Estos dos? ¿Estando celebrando que el zoquete de Yamato tuvo la suerte de que Sora le desatura la neurona hace tanto tiempo? Yo no digo nada, pero mejor irse antes de que alguien se muera del subidón de azúcar – se acercó hasta Nastusko, quien se había quedado algo más rezagada al haber estado despidiéndose en el pasillo.

\- No lo sé, pero mira, si me quieren dar otro nieto igual de simpático que Aiko yo firmo lo que ellos quieran.

\- ¡Papá! – poniéndose completamente roja, Sora se quedó mirando hacia su padre mientras que los demás se reían-. Venga, fuera. Vete a hacer algo útil y lleva a mamá a casa.

\- Ahora me echa… Pero yo digo que no vendrían mal más nietos ahora que estoy de continuo en Tokio…

\- No… si vaya tres – negando con la cabeza, Natsuko se acercó finalmente a despedirse de ellos-. Gracias por invitarme.

\- ¿Cómo no te íbamos a invitar, mamá? Y tampoco es que necesites mucha invitación para venir por aquí, ya lo sabes…

\- Lo sé – sonrió ligeramente volviendo a mirar hacia Sora-. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches cariño – le dijo Toshiko a Sora-. Pero mira, cuando tengo que darle la razón a tu padre… Esta vez que se te parezca un poco anda, aunque sea en el color del pelo…

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué os ha dado? – todavía más roja de lo que se había quedado por el comentario de su padre, Sora cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho-. ¡Deja de reírte!

Casi del mismo color que su pelo por los comentarios de sus padres con sus suegros delante, Sora terminó por cerrar la puerta de casa, girándose para observar a Yamato, quien estaba con la cara que solía poner en situaciones así.

\- Son peor que adolescentes…

\- Mi padre está en plena adolescencia, déjalo – negó con la cabeza antes de esperar a que se acercara hacia ella-. Pero la que me preocupa es tu madre.

\- Mi madre lo hace por fastidiar, no le hagas caso…

Yamato asintió, yendo tras ella a medida que se acercó hasta la cocina para dejar algunas cosas apiladas en el fregadero. Tras las palabras de su suegra, se había quedado pensativo, observando incluso a Sora sin atreverse a decir nada hasta un rato más tarde.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Sora cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando.

\- Pues… estaba pensando – se llevó la mano al cabello, empezando a revolverlo, sacándole así una sonrisa.

\- Eres demasiado evidente – posó el vaso que tenía entre las manos para colocarse frente a él, posando las manos en su cintura-. ¿Qué te está pasando por esa cabecita?

\- ¿Tú quieres tener más niños? – preguntó bajando la vista hacia ella, observándola.

Sora arqueó una ceja, sorprendida, quedándose mirando hacia Yamato sin haber visto venir aquella pregunta de ninguna de las maneras.

\- No es algo de lo que hayamos hablado, y no sé, con lo que ha dicho tu madre… - se encogió levemente de hombros.

\- ¿Te ha gustado la idea de tener una cosita pequeñita con mi color de pelo por casa? – relajó el gesto, sonriendo-. Claro que me gustaría, ya sabes que me gustan los niños. Pero… el embarazo de Aiko fue delicado.

\- ¿Delicado? Pasaste un embarazo de perros. Los tres primeros meses estuviste fatal y luego las complicaciones que tuviste… No, no fue delicado. Fue peligroso, si hasta hace bien poco no habías empezado a recuperarte…

\- Bueno, llámalo como quieras. Pero la cuestión es que sí, me encantaría que Aiko no fuera hija única, pero, por el momento, prefiero no pensar en ello.

Asintió a las palabras de ella, dándose cuenta de que al no volver a hablar se había quedado esperando su respuesta.

\- A mí también me gustaría, pero, siendo sincero, te prefiero bien y tranquila a mi lado – los días que la había visto dormitando en la cama o en el sofá, pálida, cansada y sin poder hacer vida normal porque sin más no tenía fuerzas para ello era algo que no tenía demasiada gana de volver a ver. Fuera por lo que fuera.

\- Pues ya está, fin del problema… Ya volveremos a hablar de esto más adelante, ahora quiero terminar de recoger…

\- No, déjate de recoger – fue ahora él quien cerró los brazos en torno a ella-. Ya lo haremos mañana. Es tarde, Sora… Deja eso.

Teniendo que darle la razón, asintió, dando por terminada su tarea de recoger, acercándose hacia el interruptor para apagar la luz de la cocina y del salón y poder ir tras él. No contaba con que las palabras de su madre fueran a provocar aquella conversación, pero era mejor dejar las cosas completamente claras desde el principio. Era algo muy importante y no quería malentendidos.

Sin duda había sido una buena noche. Le había faltado gente pero no se podía quejar.

\- Oye, ¿sabes que le he sonsacado a tu hermano el tema del libro que ha escrito?

\- ¿Ah sí? – giró la cabeza hacia ella, sorprendido.

\- Sí, pero… Creo que me voy a tener que pensar si te lo cuento o no. Ya lo veremos. Por el momento es información privilegiada - sonrió, divertida.

\- ¿Voy a tener que sonsacártelo?

\- No, pero mañana te lo cuento que no tengo gana de que te me pongas a montar el drama ahora..

Empezó a subir los escalones hacia la habitación, no tardando en escuchar los pasos de Yamato siguiéndola.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** en el fondo, cuando quiere, sabe tener buenas ideas. Si quiere seguir vivo, es lo que tenía que hacer. Cambiar los nombres y incluso algún que otro detalle más, porque es más que probable que según se entere su hermano acabara saliendo corriendo detrás de él nada mas enterarse. Es un tema que, aunque sin duda es digno de contar, puede provocar que lo quieran linchar muy fácilmente, especialmente, como bien dices tú, el matrimonio jajajaja Los demás son más pacíficos, incluso la versión en miniatura de Taichi, Daisuke, que es la cosa más tranquila del mundo jajajaja

Y los puñales gordos parece ser que ya han sido asignados. Los abuelos pidiendo más nietos y consiguiendo que no sepan ya en dónde meterse... Acabando, sin querer, por provocar que la conversación entre ambos sobre cierto pelirrojito tuviera lugar. No creo que hayan dicho algo que no supiéramos, a los dos se les cae la baba con los nenes, así que ellos estarían encantados de tener más. Era lógico que abordasen el tema en cualquier momento, pero, sin duda, como ellos dicen, no es el momento apropiado para ello.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** jajaja, ¿cómo iba yo a dejar sin hacer esta cena? Si es que los puñales son demasiado maravillosos y hay frentes por todas partes por los que lanzarlos. No se libra nadie, y son a matar todos ellos. Me reí mucho escribiendo esta parte El problema me vino luego, con el tema regalos navideños, que no tenía gana de ponerme a pensar más de lo que ya había pensado. Aiko es un bebé todavía, no creo que haga más que hacer ruiditos supultada entre un montón de regalos de todo el mundo a cada cual más adorable, eso nos lo podemos imaginar.

Lo sé, yo me di cuenta cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo. Fue una conclusión a la que llegué justo en el momento en el que estaba escribiendo lo de los nombres y todo eso. Aunque Yamato también tuvo lo suyo, no es nada en comparación con lo de Ken. Si Takeru no le pide permiso era para dejarlo una semana durmiendo en calabozo por tocanarices, y el minirubio es algo más espabilado para esas cosas. La historia que tiene entre manos es suficientemente gorda como para querer jugársela a que hagan cola para lincharlo todos los demás. Le ha dado la cabeza para protegerlos lo máximo posible. Casi segura que ha cambiado hasta las descripciones más evidentes.

Posiblemente Sora estuviera en una época en la que cuantas menos cosas le recordasen la existencia de cierto rubio... mejor. De manera que dejarse secuestrar por su versión en miniatura, el cual estaría acompañado por el abuelo de los susodichos, eso si no aparecía de repente Natsuko por allí, no sería la mejor de las ideas. Ella mejor con el pobrecito Andrew que él solo estaba siendo majo... Pobrecito él.

¿No te han dicho nada aún de la nota? Vaya tropa... De verdad que son unos asquerosos sabiendo lo mal que lo pasaba la gente esperando por estas cosas. En fin vecina, voy a ver si me rebozo - cual croqueta - en after sun porque ya he llegado a la fase de los picores y parece que tengo pulgas a pesar de que yo intento no rascarme... Ánimo con el TFG y la espera, ¡un bico grandote!


	95. Compartirte

Sora dobló las cosas encima de la silla, sin demasiada intención de ponerse a colocar nada. Al día siguiente no pensaba hacer nada, ya tendría tiempo de dejar todo a su gusto. Se giró, echando un vistazo en redondo a la habitación antes de sentir como la luz del baño se apagaba por fin y volvía a estar acompañada.

\- Tenemos que comprar jabón de manos – comentó totalmente distraído mientras que salía.

\- Hay en el cajón de siempre, Yamato…

\- ¿Ah si? Si acabo de mirar y no he visto nada – se encogió de hombros, acercándose hasta la ventana, totalmente distraído para colocar bien las cortinas y que la luz no les molestase.

\- Será que es algo demasiado insignificante para tus conocimientos de astronauta – divertida, se rio ligeramente por lo bajo antes de caminar hacia él.

No esperó a que se girase, escuchándolo murmurar algo por lo bajo que no llegó a entender, consiguiendo que se riera más. Se acercó a él, rodeando su cintura con los brazos desde la espalda, dejando su frente apoyada sobre él.

\- Sí, sí, ahora ven a rondarme…

\- No lo hago con intenciones de peloteo. Me reafirmo en mis acusaciones de astronauta altamente calificado… - afianzó más sus brazos en torno a él.

\- Bueno, es lo que soy – sonrió, posando sus manos encima de las de ella-. ¿Qué te ha parecido la cena?

\- Que tenemos que repetirlo más veces… Eso y que me muero de ganas para que nuestra pequeña sea algo más grande para enterarse de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

\- Eso no suena nada mal, no.

\- No, nada mal – sonrió, dejando un beso sobre la camiseta del pijama.

Cerró los ojos ante el gesto de ella, quedándose en la misma posición unos segundos, disfrutando del momento. Quién le iba a decir a él tantos años atrás que en esa misma fecha iba a estar en esa situación precisamente con Sora. Volviendo a abrirlos, sintió como ella arrastraba las manos para librarse de las suyas, haciéndole el gesto para que se girase y poder enfocarlo.

\- Aunque volviendo al tema de la cena… Tenía gana de que nos dejaran solos ya – le dijo levantando la vista hacia él.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – intentando no sonreír tan rápidamente al intuir sus intenciones, arrastró los brazos hasta rodear la cintura de su esposa de forma lenta.

\- Porque ya te he compartido con Aiko por la mañana y no me apetece tener que hacerlo más – subió sus manos hasta dejarlas enlazadas tras su cuello, tomándose su tiempo.

\- ¿Y tienes algún plan ahora que te has puesto en modo egoísta con mi persona?

\- Alguno que otro – se puso de puntillas, intentando alcanzarlo.

Le costó conseguirlo, haciéndose Yamato el interesante al alzar ligeramente la barbilla solo para acabar cediendo y dejándose besar. Cerró los ojos, simplemente concentrándose en las sensaciones que el contacto entre ambos le producía. No necesitaba más que aquello para sentir como se le erizaba la piel, provocándole una sonrisa antes de separarse de él, quedándose a escasos centímetros.

\- Mañana no tienes que trabajar, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna intención de provocar que mañana no sea capaz de madrugar?

\- Podría ser – como solía hacer en muchas ocasiones, coló una de sus piernas, lentamente entre las de él, recordando así la separación entre ambos algo más, tanteándolo.

\- ¿Y pretendes que te haga caso después de haberte estado metiendo conmigo?

Dejó que sus brazos perdieran altura, posando las manos en la cadera de su esposa, sujetándola con firmeza contra él. A esa hora del día estaba algo cansado ya, pero la oferta que le estaba haciendo era demasiado interesante y él tampoco tenía intenciones de irse a dormir demasiado pronto. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella para poder rozar muy levemente su piel del cuello con la nariz, ascendiendo hasta el oído.

\- Tienes suerte de que por muy mal que me trates sea tan bobo de estar todavía más enamorado – susurró antes de escuchar la leve risita que se le escapaba a ella ante sus palabras.

La empujó con suavidad haciéndola caminar de espaldas para poder llegar así hacia la cama. Era la mejor forma de acabar aquel día tan importante para ambos, de una forma en la que cuando casi le había dado un infarto cuando se la había encontrado antes del concierto jamás habría podido imaginar. Su cabeza no le daba todavía tener esas ideas, y tampoco estaba demasiado seguro de ser capaz de tener tanta imaginación.

Al contrario que había hecho en muchas ocasiones, no la empujó para que cayera de espaldas, sino que la soltó para que pudiera ser ella la que se acomodara primero, uniéndosele y quedando a su lado tendido, sin estar encima de ella, quedándose observándola.

\- ¿Qué? – le murmuró, llevando la mano a su cabello, jugando con él y echándoselo hacia atrás lentamente.

\- Nada, pensaba en los infartos que podrían darle a cierto idiota hace unos cuantos años de ser capaz de imaginarse esta situación – entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto.

\- No, no se la habría imaginado. Y de haber llegado a tener tal idea habría estado sin hablarme un mes o dos, y eso, en la situación en la que estábamos quizás no hubiera sido la mejor de las ideas – sonó como si bromeara, pero ambos sabían que era totalmente cierto.

Intentó no reírse, centrándose en lo que se traía entre manos, volviendo a acercarse a ella para dejar un pequeño beso en su cuello, notando como se le cortaba la respiración a la pelirroja. Entretenido por su reacción, repitió el gesto, empezando a tomarse la situación más en serio, recorriendo su piel así con los labios. Notó cómo los dedos de ella volvían a buscar su cabello, empezando a jugar con él mientras que se dejaba hacer.

Cuando volvió a enfocarla, descubrió que estaba con los ojos fijos en él, acercándose para poder besar sus labios con dedicación. No quería dejarse llevar demasiado rápido como solía pasar en muchas ocasiones, le apetecía saborear cada momento con ella de esa noche. Metió su mano por debajo de su pijama, acariciando así la suave piel de si cintura, acabando por hacerle cosquillas con sus dedos como solía hacer con la pequeña.

La risa de la pelirroja hizo que él también sonriera, apartándose lo justo para poder quitarse su camiseta, volviendo a quedar a su lado. Sintió como las manos de la pelirroja iban directas a su cuerpo, acariciando así la piel descubierta, llevando sus dedos hacia su espalda. Tiró de él para reclamar de nuevo su atención, esperando encontrar de nuevo un beso.

Aprovechó la cercanía y que tenía bastante libertad de movimiento para recorrer con sus dedos los costados de él, avanzando hacia la espalda arrastrando sus uñas de forma ligera, sin querer hacerle daño, a medida que movía las manos sobre él. Sonrió aún sin separarse del beso cuando notó cómo se erizaba la piel ante ese contacto. Mantuvo la sonrisa cuando se separó de él, viendo cómo se la devolvía antes de dejarla tomar el control de la situación, dejándose caer hacia atrás y que ella se pudiera mover si quería.

No tardó en hacerlo, incorporándose para poder quedar sentada sobre él, posando sus manos en su abdomen mientras que se ajustaba del todo a la situación, esperando unos segundos antes de enfocarlo de frente. Posiblemente en otra situación hubiera aprovechado para hacer algún tipo de comentario pero no fue así, esperando a tener su atención antes de librarse dela parte de arriba del pijama, dejándola caer a uno de los laterales.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que todavía te pongas roja? – murmuró divertido al notarlo.

\- ¿Algún problema con eso? – notando como el calor subía más fuertemente a su cara tras su comentario, intentó lanzarle una mirada desdeñosa-. Además, fue a hablar el más apropiado…

Riéndose, se incorporó para quedarse sentado frente a ella.

\- Ninguno en absoluto – levantó la mano para darle un ligero toque en la nariz con un dedo, aprovechando la posición para arrastrarla así hacia el cuello de forma muy lenta atento a cómo se mordía el labio a medida que avanzaba-. Al contrario – se inclinó ligeramente para poder hablarse de esa forma al oído-, me encanta.

Se valió de la distracción con sus palabras para bajar su mano del todo por el cuello de ella, deslizándola hacia su pecho provocando que un suspiro escapara entre sus labios, notando como se arqueaba hacia atrás para dejarle mejor acceso. Divertido, se centró en sus movimientos, aún manteniendo el cuidado que llevaba teniendo desde que sabía que podía llegar a molestarla, pero dándoles algo más de intensidad, analizando sus expresiones.

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de ello, sonriéndole y llevando su mano hacia su barbilla para atraerlo hacia ella.

\- No me haces daño – le murmuró-. No hace falta que tengas tanto cuidado.

Levantó la vista cuando la escuchó hablar, sonriéndole a modo de respuesta antes de acercarse a darle un corto beso.

\- Ya lo sé – acabó por cambiar de lugar sus manos, posándolas en su cintura para poder pegársela, eliminando del todo la distancia entre ambos-. ¿No me puede apetecer tener cuidado contigo?

Sonrió a modo de respuesta antes de hacer por revolverse y tener lago más de libertad de movimiento, pudiendo así rozar mejor su cuerpo con el de él, repitiendo el gesto de forma estudiada varias veces, dándose cuenta de que acababa por entrecerrar los ojos. Se acercó, dejando un camino de besos en su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula, manteniéndose así hasta empujarlo para que quedase tumbado de nuevo.

Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, intentando no perder el equilibrio mientras que maniobraba para quitarse toda la ropa que le sobraba, dejándola caer. Al darse cuenta de que las intenciones de él era igualar las condiciones de ambos colaboró, no volviendo a sentarse mientras que él arrastraba las prendas hacia abajo hasta dónde podía.

Le dio un ligero manotazo para que dejara que fuera ella quien terminase, teniendo así mejor acceso. Cuando lo consiguió, volvió a acomodarse como había estado antes, empezando muy suavemente a repetir los movimientos de antes mientras que con sus manos acariciaba el torso del rubio. Arrastró sus uñas por cada forma, dedicándose especial atención a aquellas que sabía que eran más sensible disfrutando así de tener el control y ver las expresiones de él. Ganó algo más de rapidez antes de intensificar algo más su contacto, viendo cómo entreabría los labios en ese momento y sintiendo la presión aumentar.

No le dijo nada, interceptando sus manos cuando vio que las llevaba a su cintura, aprovechando para entrelazar los dedos de ambos, no dejándolo cogerla mientras que continuaba moviéndose, esperando el momento en el que pudiera cogerlo desprevenido para colocarse de tal forma que pudiera entrar en ella. Se detuvo en ese mismo instante, necesitando unos segundos para adaptarse a la nueva posición antes de comenzar a establecer un ritmo constante.

Sonrió, pudiendo estudiar el gesto de él al haberlo conseguido cogerlo por sorpresa, entretenida en ver que había cerrado los ojos y que sus manos se cerraban con más fuerza sobre las de ella. Solían ser más las veces en las que dejaba que fuera él quien controlase la situación, pero le gustaba tomar el control en ocasiones y aquel día era una de ellas.

Dejó que se soltara para poder llevar las manos a su cintura, sujetándola así con firmeza provocando así que se intensificase el contacto entre ambos. Aprovechó para bajar las manos hacia su torso, acariciándolo mientras que se movía, recorriendo cada una de sus formas, ascendiendo hasta dónde podía, intentando no dejarse llevar demasiado y así poder mantener el control más tiempo.

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante para poder darle un beso, notando sus manos recorrer su espalda, acabando por cerrarse en torno a ella sin dejarla volver a incorporarse mientras que aún no se había separado de sus labios.

\- Eso no vale… - le susurró muy suavemente sin dejar apenas distancia entre ambos.

Viendo como se dibujaba una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro de él, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió como hacía fuerza para girar las tornas y dejarla a ella con la espalda apoyada en la cama, recuperando el control así.

\- Y esto tampoco – le contestó por fin antes de conseguir acomodarse, soltándose para poder sujetarse sobre sus brazos.

\- Traidor – le dijo, teniendo que cerrar los ojos al sentirlo moverse de nuevo.

Se acomodó, adaptándose a su nueva postura, acabando por buscar enredar sus piernas con las de él, arqueándose hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por fin. Posó sus manos en su cadera, intentando no moverlas de ahí para no acabar arañándolo como siempre. No tardó demasiado en dejar la cabeza caer hacia atrás, perdiendo el control sobre su propia realidad.

Reconociendo el ligero temblor en las rodillas de ella cuando llegó el momento, intentó permanecer atento a su expresión, no consiguiendo hacerlo tampoco demasiado tiempo, no pudieron aguantar más tampoco, deteniéndose. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró directamente con la mirada canela de su esposa, quien enredando sus manos en su cabello, reclamó su atención, dándole un suave y muy ligero beso.

\- Te quiero… - susurró tras separarse de él.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** que se vaya preparando para el día que le llegue y lo conozca, sí, porque de esa no se levanta. Cuando le pongan en brazos un nene y vea que es pelirrojo se nos desmaya. Así que mejor que haya alguien mentalmente estable ante esa situación cerca - lo cual quita de la lista a los abuelos maternos, tíos postizos y derivados - para evitar que se vaya de morros al suelo con un bebé recién nacido, que iba a estar feo.

Y ya tardaban estos dos en ponerse más mimosos de la cuenta, que por la mañana estaba Aiko presente y no iba a ser buena idea dedicarse a sus tortgueos que sino seguro que hubiera sido una buena forma de empezar el día de bueno humor. Ahora les vale como broche final para un 24 de diciembre que seguro que van a tener en buen buena consideración.

¡Un besito de tortuguita! Y abanícame a la tortuga, que hoy hace demasiado calor en todas partes y los Ishida no ayudan.

**Guest Vecina:** más que por la noche nos pilló a última hora de la tarde... Se acabaron colapsando las alcantarillas de la tromba que cayó de golpe, y también se nos puso a tronar como si no hubiera mañana. Yo tuve suerte y me pilló con la clase de coche y me dejaron en el portal de mi casa, que sino vuelvo pasada por agua a más no poder. Hoy está el día también amenazante. Uno de esos en los que los del norte salimos en sandalias, gafas de sol y paraguas por si acaso, que hay que estar prevenido.

Si es que son unos asquerosos... deberían de tener la decencia de tardar algo menos. Y lo peor es que seguro que se escudan en que como es una asignatura de un curso inferior se supondría que deberías de tenerla ya aprobada y olvidada de cara al TFG... En mi Universidad era peor, como no existe defensa en septiembre... Acabas como yo, preparando la corrección la noche antes del cierre del depósito para tener la defensa en dos días. El maravilloso sistema universitario...

Evidentemente que esa nenita se va a juntar con Daigo. En mi cabeza no existen más opciones, les he hecho yo el matrimonio concertado antes de que sus propios padres supieran que iban a tener nenes jajaja Vamos, es que no acepto más explicación en este mundo. Y si Yamato da mucho la lata ya me subo yo a una escalera para darle dos collejas bien dadas. Esos terminan cerrando el círculo familiar sí o sí.

Lo dicen todos por tocarles las narices. Médicamente hablando es mala idea, muy mala idea, pero mira, ellos dos que hablen lo que quieran. Además, los abuelos se han ido contentos de las caras de esos dos pseudoadultos que tienen por hijos, que no andan muy allá en la materia. Ya les vendrá un día un pelirrojito y se los cargará a todos cuando vean que es clavado a su madre.

En fin vecina, voy a ver si descanso un ratejo. De verdad que últimamente ando tan agobiada que ya hasta me levanto de malas pulgas. Esto es una conspiración para no dejarme ni dormir o tocarme las narices ni un solo día... Y ya llevo cosa de una semana de vacaciones, solo diré eso. ¡Un bico grandote!


	96. Cosas en su sitio

Perezosa para volver a vestirse se había arrastrado únicamente hasta dentro de las sábanas, refugiándose así del frío de la noche. La cabeza de Sora descansaba sobre el hombro de Yamato, distraída, acariciando con sus dedos el antebrazo contrario de él el cual le quedaba a su alcance desde esa posición.

\- ¿No piensas vestirte? – le preguntó, divertido a sabiendas de la respuesta que iba a recibir.

\- ¿Tengo yo pinta de tener intención de moverme?

Divertido, bajó la mirad hacia ella, estudiando sus gestos unos segundos en silencio antes de volver a hablar.

\- Algo tendrás que ponerte – movió el brazo sobre el que ella estaba apoyada ligeramente para poder pincharla de forma suave con el dedo entre las costillas.

\- Luego… - revolviéndose, intentó escapar de sus cosquillas, dejando que se notara la pereza en su voz al hablar.

No era la mejor fecha del año para quedarse dormida en esas condiciones, era consciente de ello, pero se había quedado demasiado a gusto en esa posición y la simple idea de tener que moverse la aborrecía de forma demasiado grande.

\- Dentro de nada vas a estar protestando porque tienes frío – le dijo divertido.

\- Te tengo a ti para que me ayudes con eso – se arrastró algo más, pegándose más a él si era posible, dejando que así su brazo rodease la cintura de él.

Sonrió, bajando la cabeza hacia ella ante su gesto, observándola unos segundos antes de atraerla algo más contra él, permaneciendo así en silencio. Tenía que darle la razon con que estaba cómodo tal y como estaban y que no le apetecía nada tener que moverse, pero, en su cabeza, tenía otras cosas en mente.

-Sigo pensando que deberías de ponerte algo…

Se revolvió, buscando separarse de ella ligeramente, estirándose para poder acercarse mejor al borde de la cama, notando la mirada interrogante de ella.

\- El pijama creo que se cayó para el otro lado, Yamato. Anda, te prometo que en nada me lo pongo, pero vuelve aquí que estaba a gusto cómo hasta ahora – su tono de voz sonó poco adulto, dejando así notar el disgusto por el repentino cambio de lugar de él.

Sin hacerle demasiado caso, consiguió poder alargar la mano para llegar hasta el cajón de la mesita, donde antes de la cena había escondido una pequeña caja que hasta entonces había tenido en el trabajo. No desconfiaba de ella, pero prefería no tentar a la suerte y que pudiera encontrarlo por accidente. Se giró hacia ella, viendo cómo se había acabado por sentar, arrastrando las sábanas con ella, confusa.

\- No estoy buscando el pijama – le dijo, girándose del todo-. Pero deberías de hacerme caso cuando te digo las cosas – dejó que viera que tenía un paquete en la mano, tendiéndoselo-. Si no me hubieras secuestrado a traición hacía semanas posiblemente podría haberme llevado esto conmigo, pero mira, mejor. Así te lo doy realmente en la fecha en la que toca.

Arqueó ambas cejas, confusa sin entender de qué hablaba. No entendía el momento en el que habían dejado de hablar sobre si debería ponerse el pijama o no. Tras observarlo unos segundos, bajó la mirada hacia la caja que él le tendía.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- ¿Crees que me iba a olvidar? No es un regalo de Navidad, estás avisada. Es una fecha muy importante para nosotros ¿no?

\- Yamato…

\- No, ni hablar. No quiero ni media queja sobre que no tendría que haberte comprado nada…

\- Es que no tendrías que haberme comprado nada – negó ligeramente con la cabeza antes de coger la cajita.

\- Sora – llevó la mano a su mejilla, haciendo así que volviera a observarlo-. Hemos pasado un año delicado, especialmente tú. No protestes y deja que te consienta un poco… - movió su dedo, acariciándola así antes de soltarla.

La pelirroja volvió a centrarse en la caja antes de empezar a deshacer el lazo que mantenía la tapa en su sitio.

\- Puedes consentirme todo lo que quieras, pero ya sabes que yo con el helado me con… - cortó sus palabras cuando finalmente consiguió deshacer el lazo y levantar la tapa-. Oh…

Sus ojos quedaron fijos en el interior, descubriendo entonces un par de pendientes. No eran especialmente grandes, fieles al tamaño de los que ella solía usar, con la forma de unas alas de una mariposa en tonos verdes e incoloros.

\- Por una vez no tiene nada que ver con… Lo que me guste o me deja de gustar cómo te queda ese color. Las esmeraldas son las piedras del mes de mayo…

\- Y el cumpleaños de Aiko es en mayo – terminó ella sus palabras antes de levantar la vista hacia él.

Sabía que cuando se trataba de hacer regalos, Yamato solía decantarse por detalles de ese tipo, pero, a pesar de todo, conseguía sorprenderla con ellos. Estaba segura de que los pendientes habrían costado bastante más de lo que estuviera dispuesta a pensar, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, sino el hecho de el por qué los habría escogido y el momento y la forma en la que había decidido dárselo. Parpadeó un par de veces, notando como sus ojos se habían humedecido.

\- Son preciosos – dijo finalmente.

\- Ey, ey – dijo, dándose cuenta de que su tono-. Sora, ¿qué pasa?

\- Nada… que me han gustado mucho – levantó la vista hacia él-. Muchas gracias…

Sonrió, observándola. Había pasado por delante de aquellos pendientes de pura causalidad y nada más verlos se había acordado de Sora. Posiblemente aunque no hubiera dicho una fecha señalada se los hubiera comprado, especialmente desde que había descubierto el detalle de la pequeña.

\- ¿Te gustan? – preguntó.

\- Claro que sí, tonto – asintió sonriendo finalmente sacando los pendientes, cogiéndolos en su mano para poder ponérselos.

\- ¿Ves? Ya te decía yo que te ibas a tener que poner algo – amplió su sonrisa al verla ponérselos, estudiando aún su gesto.

Alargó la mano para volver a rozar con suavidad su mejilla, secándole el fino trazo que había dejado en ella antes. Observó el rostro de su esposa, estudiando así cómo le quedaban los pendientes, decidiendo que sin duda había acertado, aunque no jugase en terreno neutral.

\- Te quedan de maravilla – le dijo finalmente acabando por llevar su mano hasta su barbilla y así poder atraerla hacia él.

\- Muchas gracias – susurró.

\- No, de gracias nada – sonrió, terminando por acercarse a ella para darle un beso.

Hizo presión para que volviera a quedar tumbada encima de la cama, dejando que la cabeza de ella quedase sobre la almohada, dedicándole su tiempo, separándose de forma muy ligera cuando la falta de aire lo obligó. Sonrió, moviéndose lo justo para poder rozar su nariz con la de ella.

\- Te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero no sabes lo que me gustaría que de verdad estuviéramos celebrando los 19 años juntos – le dijo sin alzar demasiado el tono.

\- Olvídate de eso – contestó ella-. Ha pasado cuando tenía que pasar, en el momento apropiado y correcto para que ninguno de los dos pudiera estropearlo.

Sí que era cierto que a ella le hubiera gustado tanto como a él poder estar celebrando tantos años juntos, pero habían sido muchas cosas, muchas experiencias que los habían convertido en quiénes eran en ese momento y que habían ayudado a que se reencontrasen en el momento apropiado. Y simplemente era lo único que había hecho falta para que todo saliera bien. Todos los factores que habían jugado en contra hasta aquel momento habían desaparecido, quedando en segundo plano hasta los complicados trabajos de ambos. Había sido complicado al principio, eso nadie podría negarlo, pero se habían arreglado para salir adelante.

Sonrió ligeramente, observándolo, aprovechando que se había quedado tan cerca de ella para poder hacerlo con más detalle antes de llevar una de sus manos a su cuello, pudiendo así alcanzar a la parte más baja de su cabello, jugando con él de forma distraída como solía hacer siempre.

\- ¿Cuándo se supone que los has comprado? – preguntó, derivando el tema a otro más tranquilos.

\- Es lo bueno de tener horarios cambiantes, que no me tienes tan controlado como tú crees – dibujó una sonrisa ligeramente ladeada, entretenido por la pregunta-. A lo mejor algún día que te dije que trabajaba no era verdad y me escapé a por ellos.

\- ¿No me habrás copiado el cómplice?

\- Me lo pedí yo como cómplice antes, se siente – riéndose, negó con la cabeza-. Ya sabes como suelo funcionar, simplemente estaba dando una vuelta y los vi. Hace un tiempo que los tengo en realidad, no los había comprado con intención de dártelos hoy, pero como sabía que era una fecha importante para los dos aproveché.

Tomando esa respuesta como la real, amplió su sonrisa. Sonaba muy propio de él que las cosas hubieran sido así. Le había contado en su momento cómo había encontrado el anillo de pedida y eso lo explicaba todo de una forma muy directa.

\- Eso ya me lo creo más – acabó por contestarle, entretenida-. ¿No me vas a dejar que me los vea? Antes estabas muy pesadito con que tenía que ponerme algo…

\- Puede que haya cambiado de opinión. Para ver cómo te quedan vas a tener que levantarte, ¿no se supone que eras tú la que estaba perezosa?

\- Puede que haya cambiado de opinión – imitó sus palabras, riéndose-. ¿No me vas a dejar ir a ver cómo me quedan?

\- No voy a ser yo el responsable de que te tengas que levantar ahora a sabiendas de que no te apetecía nada salir tan siquiera de la cama.

\- Pues me temo que vas a tener que convencerme para que te haga caso, que la motivación que me has dado ahora es diferente a la de antes… - aprovechó para quitárselos, dejándolos de nuevo en su lugar por miedo a que pudiera pasarles algo.

No se molestó en fingir sorpresa, habiendo notado la dirección que había ido tomando la conversación con suma facilidad. Alargó la mano para coger la cajita y poder dejarla al otro lado, de nuevo sobre la mesa y no acabar tropezando con ella.

\- Eh, nadie te ha dicho que me hubieras convencido como para que los alejes de mí – fingió molestia en el tono.

\- A ello iba, tú no te preocupes – intentando sonar serio y no reírse, volvió a la posición en la que había estado originalmente-. Vamos a ver si somos capaces de llegar a un acuerdo…

* * *

Observó su reflejo en el espejo, intentando ignorar que lo que llevaba puesto no era más que su pijama de invierno y que no conjuntaba absolutamente para nada con los pendientes que, por fin, se había podido probar. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, analizándolos con más detalle y comprobando lo bonitos que eran.

Se acercó algo más para poder verlos con más detalle. La elección del color era lo de menos, ya sabía exactamente con quién trataba, pero le gustaba todo en general de ellos. Y, sin duda, lo importante no era el color en sí, sino el por qué había querido que fueran así. Ese simple detalle hacía que le gustasen mucho más lo que podrían haberlo hecho en cualquier otra ocasión.

Totalmente distraída, no se dio cuenta de que Yamato se había acercado a ella por la espalda hasta que sintió cómo la rodeaba con los brazos por la cintura.

\- Te quedan muy bien – le dijo mientras que posaba la cabeza en su hombro.

\- ¿Si? – observó como asentía muy ligeramente-. Yo creo que encajan a la perfección con mi vestido verde. Ahora vas a tener que llevarme a algún sitio bonito para poder ponérmelo todo…

\- ¿Es un chantaje?

\- Tómatelo como quieras – giró ligeramente el cuello para poder dejar así un beso en su mejilla-. Aunque, me mantengo… No hacía falta que me comprases al…

\- Shh… Deja de quejarte o se lo contaré a Haru y ya tendrá algo que hacer durante todas las horas que estéis en el trabajo.

\- ¿No serás tan cruel?

\- Y si me apuras se lo digo a Mimi… Yo solo te estoy contando mis opciones, luego tú puedes tomártelo como más te guste.

\- Traidor… - sonriendo ampliamente por fin, devolvió la vista hacia el reflejo de ambos-. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir que cierta señorita se va a despertar pronto mañana reclamando el desayuno y a este ritmo no voy a ser capaz ni de abrir los ojos…

Teniendo que darle la razón, se apartó para dejarla terminar de prepararse, caminando hacia la cama y, aprovechando para estirar las sábanas y mantas que habían quedado revueltas antes, volviendo a poner las cosas en su sitio.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** ¿cómo dices que podían acabar el 24 de diciembre estos dos? Que pretenden matarnos a todos con los niveles de azúcar. Que sí, que es una fecha muy importante, pero no juegan limpio con los detalles que tienen el uno con el otro y las perlitas que dejan caer. Si por algo decía yo que no tenía ganas de poner a hacer lo de los regalos de Navidad porque ya estaba más que saturada con estos temas xD

Con este capítulo cierro el ciclo de la etapa navideña y voy a aprovechar a avanzar un poquito en el tiempo, poca cosa, solo un par de meses, pero yo ya aviso de que la parte que viene de ahora en adelante será un poquito diferente porque tengo en mente hacer algunas cositas, que estamos todos con los niveles de azúcar demasiado elevados como para que sea sano cofcofcof

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** pues tengo el examen el martes que viene... Así que ya veremos, porque están en un plan que no los aguanta ni su madre y casi que da igual lo que sepas tú o dejes de saber que te la van a liar como sea, así que estoy intentando tomármelo con calma porque lo que vengo siendo yo ya no puedo hacer más xD Lo tengo bastante controlado. Ya te contaré porque además es a primera hora... ¿Tú nada? ¿Seguimos sin noticias? ¿Tenemos que ir a pegar a alguien?

Se les sube el azúcar rápidamente, sobre todo cuando estáne en días especialitos como puede ser éste. Pero bueno, vamos a dejarlos, que seguro que lo usan como excusa para no tener en cuenta el día en el que realmente "volvieron" ya que eso sería coincidir con el aniversario de boda de Taichi, que lo de andar por ahí compartiendo fechas ya es lo que les faltaba a los posibrecitos.

Lo sé, lo de que sean capaces de ponerse de todos los colores incluso en esas situaciones tiene su gracia, pero pobrecitos, déjalos que tienen que ponerse cuquis y de todos los colores. Que van para los dos años de matrimonio y como le ha dicho Yamato, los 19 "juntos", pero ellos se ponen rojitos para no perder las costumbres. De todas formas, ya puedes ver lo que le acabo de decir a Anna, que nos vamos a ir un poquito más adelante en el tiempo en los capítulos que viene. A ver por dónde se van estos dos ahora cofcofcof

Y te voy a ir dejando vecina porque me estoy muriendo del sueño hoy, me está hasta costando conectar la neurona para escribir esto y no entiendo por qué jajajaja ¡Un bico grandote! Disfruta del fin de semana, a ver si el clima nos deja.


	97. Dos años

Yamato estaba apoyado en su mesa, con aire totalmente distraído. Llevaba un rato en esa misma posición habiéndose quedado ido por completo de la realidad. No escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a él y no fue hasta que sintió una mano posarse en sus hombros que fue capaz de volver a sintonizar con la realidad.

Levantó la vista, buscando el origen de aquello, encontrándose no demasiado lejos a Hideki. Parpadeó, haciendo el esfuerzo por centrarse de nuevo, aunque le costó unos segundos.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – le dijo cuando por fin parecía haber recuperado el correcto funcionamiento de su cabeza.

Yamato asintió, poniéndose en pie al ver cómo le indicaba con un gesto que lo siguiera hacia su despacho. No estaba demasiado centrado todavía como para darse cuenta de que no se había reído de él, lo cual, indicaba que seguramente quisiera hablar de algún tema serio. Cerró tras él, esperando a que fuera el general el primero en decir algo, notando como únicamente le hacía un gesto para que tomara asiento.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? – acabó por preguntar, fijándose en las caras de él.

\- No has hecho nada malo – negó con la cabeza, queriendo aligerar la tensión del momento-. Lo que pasa es que no te va a gustar lo que te tengo que decir…

Frunció el ceño, quedándose mirando hacia él. De repente, antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, la realidad se estrelló contra él y arqueó ambas cejas en gesto de sorpresa, manteniéndole la mirada a Hideki, buscando una respuesta más clara.

\- Lo siento, ya sabes que es algo que escapa a mi control – le acercó una de las carpetas que tenía en la mano-. Han decidido que ya es buen momento para que el equipo haga un primer contacto con la estación espacial para que sepan lo que hay. No sé exactamente la fecha, pero se estima que podría ser en mayo o junio.

Bajó la vista hacia la carpeta, abriéndola para encontrarse con aquello mismo que le estaba diciendo él, únicamente que más detallado. Las fechas aproximadas, las indicaciones, los nombres de los equipos que iban a tener que viajar… Dejó clavada la vista en una de las listas, levantándola de nueva hacia Hideki.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que yo? ¿Yo por qué?

\- Porque… están a tu cargo… - había dado por supuesto, por la cara que le había puesto antes que había llegado a suponer de qué iba todo aquello.

\- Cuando nosotros fuimos no teníamos un supervisor más allá del piloto… - al decir aquella palabra volvió a bajar la vista hacia los papeles, dándose cuenta de que, tal y cómo había sospechado, el nombre de Mai aparecía justo a la misma altura que el suyo solo que con el grupo correcto.

\- Lo sé. Pero las cosas parece que funcionan así. Todavía no le he dicho anda a ella, no quiero saber cómo se lo va a tomar. Yo soy solo el mensajero…

\- Ya, pero… Es demasiado pronto para que vayan a alguna parte. Hablamos de años para poder prepararlos para algo así.

\- Yamato… Ese grupo lleva aquí desde septiembre del año pasado. Lo mismo que tú… Están perfectamente capacitados para poder hacer su primer viaje. Sabes que más o menos el tiempo entre un viaje y otro suele ser ese, que es el tiempo de preparación estimado.

Se quedó observándolo, confuso. Tenía toda la razón con sus palabras. Llevaban prácticamente dos años en Tokio. A fin de cuentas, estaban ya en el mes de febrero. Simplemente no había sido capaz de la velocidad a la que estaba pasando el tiempo, especialmente desde que había nacido la niña.

\- Es un viaje corto – volvió a hablar, esperando tener ya toda la atención del rubio-. Me han hablado de semanas, posiblemente menos de un mes sin tener en cuenta los días previos en Tanegashima y el aislamiento. Pero nada que ver con las anteriores veces.

\- ¿Semanas?

\- Semanas – asintió-. Son demasiado novatos aún para que sea más tiempo, es mejor hacer las cosas poco a poco y que ellos valoren lo que se necesita reforzar de cara a proyectos futuros. La idea es mandar a los dos equipos a la vez, utilizando a Mai de piloto, que lleva demasiado tiempo en tierra y le va a venir bien…

\- ¿A Mai? ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

\- No… - negó con la cabeza.

\- Pues se lo vas a decir tú, que yo no quiero saber nada. Vas a tener los honores de decirle que va a tener que dejar semanas sola a Nyoko con Arata. Te dejo ese privilegio…

\- No me das miedo, vengo mentalizado para ello – se encogió de hombros antes de dejar la vista fija en él-. Yamato, sé que no debe de hacerte mucha gracia con la…

\- No – cortó sus palabras-. No sigas. No me hace ni la más remota gracia, supongo que te lo podrás imaginar… Pero es mi trabajo y siempre hemos sabido, tanto Sora como yo, que esto podía pasar en cualquier momento. Si quisiera librarme de estos viajes podría haber dejado el trabajo hace bastante tiempo, ya sabes que estuve a punto en su momento. Si son las órdenes habrá que cumplirlas… No es culpa tuya como para ponerme a gritarte o a pedirte explicaciones – negó con la cabeza-. Es más, conociéndote, supongo que habrás hasta intentado convencerles para que busquen otro piloto al menos.

\- Después de todo es lo menos que puedo hacer. Aceptó el puesto porque no quería tener que viajar tanto ahora que había sido madre, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Supongo que si no ha dejado el trabajo ella tampoco es porque sin estar en el aire se nos muere… Es lo suyo, creo que nunca he conocido a alguien que esté tan en su elemento como ella.

\- Es la piloto loca, ya lo sabes… - se encogió de hombros-. No te preocupes por mí… Preocúpate más bien por tu propia seguridad cuando le des la noticia a ella.

\- Lo sé…

Realmente el único problema con todo aquello era que no esperaba escuchar aquella noticia tan de repente. Era cierto que contaba con ello, sabía que podía pasar. Lo había hablado con Sora y su familia muchas veces. Se dedicaba a lo que se dedicaba, era lo que había, lo que no contaba era recibir la noticia así de golpe y sin verla venir.

¿Era realmente sin verlo venir? Estaba seguro de que no. Seguramente habría cientos de detalles que simplemente no había querido ver y que había preferido pasar por alto para no saber lo que se estaba preparando a su alrededor. Hideki había hablado de unas semanas… Semanas en comparación con los meses que habían estado en el segundo viaje a Marte era un suspiro, pero… Por mucho que le había costado irse aquella vez, sabía que esta vez iba a ser mucho peor.

Hideki se había quedado observándolo, estudiando sus caras, sabiendo lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza. A fin de cuentas, se había visto en su situación muchas veces y se podía imaginar los pensamientos del rubio.

\- Si tu preocupación principal es Aiko… Creo que es lo mejor que puede pasar – reclamó así de nuevo su atención-. Es mejor que ahora que no es consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor… Al menos no demasiado, sea cuando tienes que irte unas semanas. Cuando tienen dos años o así… No son capaces de comprender por qué te vas a de casa y lo pasan mucho peor.

\- Suenas muy seguro de eso…

\- Me ha tocado pasar por las dos situaciones, te hablo desde la experiencia. Y hazme caso, la segunda vez fue cuando nos mandaron año y media fuera… Da gracias a que tú no te vas a enfrentar a eso en tu nueva situación.

\- Lo sé – dijo, quedándose mirando hacia él.

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta llamó la atención de ambos, escuchando como se abría la puerta, dejando paso a Mai.

\- ¿Me estabas buscando? – le dijo al general.

\- Yo os dejo… Tengo que ir a por Aiko a casa de mi padre – Yamato se puso en pie automáticamente-, y no sé cuanto tiempo me va a llevar convencerlo para que me la devuelva.

Los ojos de Hideki se quedaron fijos en él unos segundos, diciendo, sin necesidad de palabras, que era un cobarde por salir huyendo de esa forma. Mai miró hacia ambos sin entender demasiado de qué iba todo aquello.

\- Mañana por la mañana tenemos una reunión – le dijo a modo de despedida-. Mai, siéntate un momento.

Yamato asintió, cruzando una mirada con la piloto antes de coger la carpeta que él le había tendido antes y salir del despacho llevándosela con él. No quería estar presente cuando le diera la noticia a su amiga. Prefería irse a casa tranquilamente y ya hablaría con ella al día siguiente. Eran otras opiniones las que tenía más interés de saber.

De hecho, tener que pasar por casa de su padre primero era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado tras haber recibido semejante noticia. Solo esperaba que estuviera solo en casa y poder hablar con él tranquilamente. No era tampoco su padre con quien tenía que hablarlo antes que con nadie más, pero necesitaba ser capaz de procesar aquello de cualquier forma que pudiera antes de llegar a casa con ello.

Recogió sus cosas, colocándose la chaqueta y el abrigo antes de salir por el pasillo, llegando a escuchar la voz de Mai levantándose por encima del silencio de la sala. Aceleró el paso para no acabar teniendo que quedarse más tiempo de la cuenta, no era lo que necesitaba en aquel momento. Bajó las escaleras con paso rápido dirigiendo hacia el aparcamiento.

* * *

Hiroaki miró la hora en el reloj mientras que sujetaba entre sus brazos a la niña, la cual estaba entretenida vigilando todo desde allí todo a su alrededor.

\- Enseguida va a llegar tu padre a buscarte, ¿y si no le abrimos la puerta? ¿Te quedas conmigo a dormir aquí hoy?

Contestando a las palabras de su abuelo, la niña hizo un ruidito antes de empezar a agitar el peluche que tenía en su otra mano.

\- Ya, me vas a vender en cuanto lo veas entrar por la puerta, lo tengo asumido. Pero no pasa nada, puedes seguir haciendo lo que quieras conmigo… Total, no sería nada nuevo.

Se giró hacia la puerta cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre, bajando la vista hacia la pequeña, riéndose al ver cómo parecía reconocer ese ruido, asociándolo con que alguien podría llegar. Caminó hacia la puerta con ella para abrir y encontrarse allí a Yamato.

\- Toma, antes de que se declare el drama por la papitis aguditis…

El rubio sonrió automáticamente, tanto por las palabras de él como por la reacción de Aiko, quien había soltado el juguete y alargaba los brazos hacia él buscando que la cogiera y llamar su atencion de todas las formas.

\- No le hagas esas cosas a tu abuelo, que luego se nos enfada – le tendió a Hiroaki la carpeta que traía en la mano para poder coger bien al bebé.

\- Te preparo las cosas…

\- Tranquilo, con calma – se adelantó, cerrando la puerta con el pie para así poder asegurar mejor a la niña, inclinándose hacia ella para darle un beso en la frente-. ¿Qué tal se ha portado?

\- Yamato, por mucho que quisiera liarla con los primos que tiene siempre va a quedar como la buena de la familia – caminó hasta la mesa, dejando la carpeta encima de ella-. ¿Quieres un té?

\- Sí, gracias – asintió-. ¿Los digimon?

\- Se han quedado dormidos, ¿qué te crees que estaba haciendo yo con la niña? Sino tienen acaparada la custodia.

Sonrió, divertido, antes de echar a andar hasta el sofá con el bebé en brazos, dejando que cogerla una de sus manos. Hiroaki observó la escena, empezando a preparar las cosas. Normalmente Yamato solía pasarse más rápido a esa hora del día por allí para ir a por Aiko, sin embargo, aquel día notaba algo diferente, aunque fuera pronto, si parecía querer quedarse más tiempo allí, estaba seguro que era por algo.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** es para prevenir los contras que tiene, como, por ejemplo, el trabajo al que se dedica. Llevan diciendo por todas partes que el tiempo entre viajes, más o menos, vienen a ser dos años y blablabla... Y a alguien se le había olvidado que ya ha pasado ese tiempo más que de sobra. Que el equipo que habían puesto a su cargo ya está más que preparado y que le toca irse a flotar unas semanitas al espacio... La cara de susto que le debió de poner el rubio a Hideki cuando se enteró de la información seguro que pasó a los libros de historia. Casi que las malas pulgas de Mai...

Así que tiene que compensar con cositas como esos pendietes con significado para evitar que lo dejes durmiendo en el felpudo. Pero en el felpudo de Tanegashima. Si es que no podía haberse dedicado a algo más normalito, no. Sus dos opciones iban a ser a cada cual peor... Veremos a ver cómo se lo toma su entorno y si él es capaz de aceptar la idea de tener que estar sin ver a Aiko semanas...

¡Besitos de tortuguita! Y nada de amenazas, que esto sigue siendo el mal menor y lo sabes.

**Guest Vecina:** ¡Enhorabuena vecina! Me alegro un montón de que por fin te hayas quitado esa basura de encima. Ahora ya no te queda nada y te podré usar para que me defiendas en caso de que se me acuse de algo jajajajaa De verdad que espero que lo celebres por todo lo alto porque seguro que ese 6 te ha sabido mejor que una MH en cualquier otra cosa jajaja

Eso me han dicho, que he tenido mucha suerte con la hora, que voy a tener poco tráfico. Pero bueno, a ver, yo prefiero no pensar en ello. De hecho, mi mayor preocupación por el momento es que no sé llegar al punto de salida y tengo que ir yo sola hasta allí porque me toca en medio de varios turnos jajajaja Verás tú que aventura para poder llegar de una pieza.

Jajajajajaja bueno hombre, tiene sus cosas seguro jajaja Además, en el caso inverso tampoco se queda corta ella. Que él habrá quedado muy bien ahora con el regalo, pero acaban de volver de una escapada ellos dos solos en un sitio con el nombre más torcido de escribir que encontré jajaja Se andan más o menos a la par esos dos. Y sí, hay una cosa para cada mes, si ya no saben qué inventar... Aunque también te voy a confesar que exactamente coincidía que esas piedras cuadraban con mayo lo sé porque mi secretaria me pasó la información jajaja Y además, mira con lo que le va a llegar ahora de repente él sin verlo asomar tan siquiera. No todo va a ser cosas bonitas y azúcar para estos dos.

¡Un bico grandote vecina! A ver si aprovecho a escribir un poquito ahora porque en vez de relajarme y descansar ando peor en vacaciones que cuando trabajo...


	98. Se te va a enfriar

Hiroaki terminó de preparar el té con calma, dándose así tiempo a su hijo para que pudiera prestarle toda la atención que quisiera a la niña. Cuando se acercó hacia dónde estaban, llevó ambas razas con él, dejándole una delante a Yamato, en la mesa del salón.

\- Ten cuidado que quema seguro – le dijo a modo de advertencia antes de tomar asiento él también.

\- Gracias – contestó antes de levantar la vista hacia él.

Alargó la mano para dejar la bebida encima de la mesa él también, quedándose mirando hacia la carpeta que su hijo había traído con él cuando había llegado. Podía ver el logotipo de la JAXA en ella, seguramente serían cosas del trabajo que se había llevado a casa para no tener que quedarse más tiempo.

\- Ábrela – le dijo el rubio al darse cuenta-. Más claro que de lo que lo pone ahí no creo que te lo vaya a poder explicar yo…

Hiroaki levantó la vista, confuso, hacia él sin entender muy bien de lo que le estaba hablando, no al menos al principio. Hubo algo, quizás la forma en la que se le quedó mirando que le indicó lo que posiblemente estuviera a punto de leer dentro de esa carpeta, sin llegar a abrirla. No lo hizo, sino que llevó sus ojos hacia el bebé que estaba sobre las rodillas de su padre.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- ¿No te parece un tema de mal gusto para bromear con él? – se encogió de hombros-. Me lo acaban de decir... Todavía no he tenido tiempo ni de asimilarlo.

\- Pero tú no puedes ir a ninguna parte así. Mañana me has dicho que vas con Sora a ver una casa que sí que parece que os gusta de verdad y… Esa señorita que tienes en brazos no puede quedarse sin verte, ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Medio año otra vez?

\- No, no… Serán solo unas semanas. Me han dicho que no llegaría ni al mes – bajó la mirada hacia Aiko, observándola detenidamente-. Espero que sea en Junio… No querría, por nada del mundo, perderme el primer cumpleaños de esta señorita… De verdad que no querría tener que pasar por eso.

Sonaba distraído, y aunque estaba hablando, se notaba que tenía toda su atención centrada en la pequeña. No le estaba diciendo algo que no esperasen todos ya. Cuando lo habían trasladado no es que hubiera cambiado de trabajo, pero, ¿así de golpe? Una pregunta apareció en su mente, quedándose en silencio unos instantes observándolos aún.

\- ¿Sabías algo de esto? – esperó a verlo negar con la cabeza-. ¿Seguro que no?

\- Papá… Más bien… No quería saberlo. Hideki tiene toda la razón del mundo. Ya ha sado el tiempo que más o menos suelen esperar entre un viaje y otro. He sido yo el que no se ha dado cuenta de que ya llevo más de año y medio en la ciudad. Si Aiko ya tiene 9 meses… En dos meses tengo el segundo aniversario con Sora… Ha pasado el tiempo y no me he dado cuenta. Los nuevos están más que listos para hacer la primera salida.

Lo que decía sonaba demasiado lógico para poder decir nada al respecto. Él tampoco había tenido demasiado en cuenta el tiempo que había ido pasando, pero quizás porque no estaba familiarizado con los descansos que había entre unas misiones y otras.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Nada… Lo que tengo que hacer, mi trabajo. Sabíamos que esto pasaría, papá… Y Sora yo creo que me deja durmiendo en el garaje si se me ocurre volver a salir con que quiero dejar el trabajo. Ya nos sabemos todos que acabaría arrepintiéndome – volvió a bajar la vista hacia la niña-. O quizás no, y quizás ahora lo que me quiere atar en Tokio es mucho más importante.

Sonrió muy levente ante esas palabras, volviendo a quedarse pensativo. No iba a decir nada sobre lo que debería de hacer o no. Era adulto hasta el nivel de estar sentado con su hija a escasa distancia de él. Y tampoco se lo había pedido. Como siempre, lo que parecía buscar con él, era exteriorizar aquella idea de alguna forma antes de tener que decírselo a quien de verdad le iba a afectar.

Eran unas semanas y, en comparación con lo que los tenía acostumbrados, aquellos sería un suspiro. Pero, ¿para él? Una cosa era despedirse de amigos, familia y una pareja y ahora la forma en la que estaba mirando a la niña. Se puso en pie finalmente para cambiar de asiento y poder quedar al lado de su hijo.

\- Sora no sabe nada, ¿verdad?

\- Eres la primera parada que he hecho.

\- En ese caso vete a casa y háblalo con ella cuanto antes y de la forma más directa…

\- ¿Tú crees? Había pensado en esperar a volver mañana de ver la casa.

\- Hijo, te conoce mejor que yo. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Que cuando asomes la nariz por la puerta ya va a saber que te pasa algo y no la vas a engañar con eso de que estás cansado.

\- Ya, lo sé… Pero no me apetece preocuparla y que ya vea con malos ojos la casa. Por lo que hemos visto en las fotografías podría ser justo lo que estamos buscando…

\- No, vas a irte a casa y se lo vas a decir. Vas a preocuparla igual y lo sabes… Si me los has dicho a mí, se lo vas a decir a ella. Si como bien dices, podría dejarte durmiendo en el garaje si se te vuelve a ocurrir empezar otra vez con lo de dejarlo todo… Posiblemente te entienda.

\- Claro que me va a entender. Ese no es el problema, ni siquiera parecido. Y me va a pone buena cara y me va a animar diciendo que unas semanas pasarán rapidísimo y que no nos vamos ni a enterar. Luego, cuando no esté yo delante, ya veremos cómo se lo toma…

Tuvo que darle la razón, y lo hizo alargando la mano para coger la taza y comprobar que ya estuviera para beber, dando un trago.

\- La otra opción es que les azuce al fenix a los de la JAXA para que les dé los picotazos que lleva queriendo darte a ti un par de décadas ya…

\- No se lo recuerdes, no vaya a ser que se tome esta información como una motivación… - imitando los gestos de su padre, teniendo cuidado con que no cayera nada encima de la niña, bebió de la taza.

\- Vete a casa, hijo. Cuéntaselo durante la cena y así no la asustas intentando adivinar qué es lo que te puede pasar. Hazme caso…

Sopló el líquido, dejando sus ojos azules en su padre antes de acabar asintiendo. Sabía que tenía toda la razón, simplemente no le apetecía ni lo más remoto tener esa conversación con Sora, ni mucho menos darle el disgusto. La mano de Aiko sobre su manga tirando de él lo devolvió a la realidad, sacándole una sonrisa.

\- Aunque la idea de mandarles el fénix tampoco suena demasiado mal…

\- Nada mal – dándose cuenta del gesto de su nieta,

* * *

Sora estaba sentada en una de las sillas altas de la mesa de la cocina, vigilando desde allí que no se le quemase la cena. Había recibido un mensaje de Yamato diciendo que iría a casa de su padre a por la pequeña y, al ver que tardaba, dio por supuesto que se habría entretenido con él y se puso a hacer la cena.

Quizás se había esmerado más de la cuenta para un día normal, pero le gustaba enredar por la cocina y, además, sabía que era uno de los platos preferidos de Yamato. Se puso en pie para revolver con la cuchara de madera y poner el fuego al mínimo para que se mantuviera caliente hasta que llegara él.

El sonido de la puerta, minutos más tarde, hizo que se girase hacia ella, sonriendo a los que entraban por ella en aquel momento.

\- Pero bueno, ¿y esa cara de dormidos que me traéis? – les dijo a los digimon caminando hacia ellos.

\- Se habían quedado dormidos en casa de mi padre – le contestó Yamato mientras que empezaba a quitarse las capas de ropa, tendiéndole a la niña-. Huele muy bien, ¿qué has hecho para cenar?

\- Ya lo verás – sonrió, divertida, estirándose para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse de nuevo-. ¿Habéis cenado?

\- Sí – dijo su compañera-. Y la niña también, porque se puso a llorar mientras que estábamos allí todavía y le dieron el biberón.

La pelirroja bajó la vista hacia la pequeña, dándose cuenta de que estaba casi dormida ya. Eso confirmaba lo que acababa de escuchar, sacándole una ligera risa. Buscó a Yamato con la mirada.

\- Ponte el pijama si quieres y yo voy a echarla a dormir.

\- No te esmeres mucho, mi padre se ha entretenido hasta en bañarla y cambiarla… El mono de nieta que cada día es peor. Estaba por traérmela con el pijama puesto ya porque se me dormía por el camino, pero me daba pena por si cogía frío – explicó llegando hasta donde ella.

\- Vaya como te quiere el abuelo, ¿eh? – le dijo a la pequeña, sacándola por fin del portabebés-. Anda, dale las buenas noches a tu padre que ya es hora de que te vaya a la cama, cielo.

El rubio sonrió, acercándose hacia ellas. Le gustaba cuando escuchaba a Sora llamar a la niña con apelativos cariñosos. Se inclinó para darle un beso a la pequeña y dejarlas irse hacia la habitación, notando como le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

\- Buenas noches – les dijo también a los digimon al ver que se iban detrás de ellas.

Aprovechando el momento, se acercó hacia la cocina para ver qué era lo que olía tan bien, levantando la tapa y pudiendo ver que era uno de sus platos favoritos. Un flash en su cabeza le hizo pensar en que, iban a ser tres semanas en las que iba a tener que subsistir otra vez de la comida asquerosa que tenían en el espacio y ese simplemente pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Resopló, volviendo a dejar las cosas como estaban para luego subir rápidamente hacia la habitación para ponerse el pijama, volviendo a bajar minutos más tarde, algo más relajado. Cuando se cambiaba de ropa solía ser el momento en el que se daba cuenta de lo cansado que estaba de todo el día. Bajó las escaleras con paso rápido, viendo como Sora había vuelto ya a la cocina.

\- Esa chiquitina se ha quedado dormida nada más posarla en su cunita – le habló mientras que se ponía de puntillas para llega a los platos que le hacían falta.

\- Anda, quita – posó sus manos en su cintura desde la espalda-. Ya lo cojo yo, tú vete sacando lo demás.

\- ¿Ya has estado revolviendo la comida? – le dijo al fijarse que la cuchara no estaba donde ella la había dejado.

\- Olía demasiado bien… Y no he comido nada desde por la mañana… - aprovechándose de la distracción del tema de la comida, ganó algo de tiempo.

\- Si ya me parecía a mí que te iba a gustar el menú…

Sonriendo, contenta por haber acertado se fue a posar las cosas encima de la mesa, sacando los cubiertos para dejarlos junto con las servilletas, dejando que fuera él quien colocarse los platos y sacara la bebida de la nevera. Colocó el protector para la mesa y luego dejó la cena encima.

\- Ha estado Mimi rondándome por la tarde, así que también tenemos postre…

\- No me digas eso que seguro que me sienta mal – riéndose, tomó asiento, esperando a coger cogerla del brazo y acercársela para que quedase sentada encima de sus piernas-. ¿No piensas saludarme en condiciones?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Eres tú el que ha llegado a casa deb…

No pudo llegar a terminar la frase al posar él la mano en su barbilla para sujetarla en esa posición y poder darle el beso que le había estado pidiendo, dejándose de dar vueltas y juegos de palabras. De verdad lo necesitaba en aquel momento, dejando su frente apoya sobre la de ella cuando se separó y los ojos cerrados. Sonrió al sentirla acercarse de nuevo para hacer un gesto que solía ser más propio de él, dándole un rápido beso en la punta de la nariz.

\- Vamos a cenar, que se te va a enfriar…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** es su trabajo... No es culpa mía. Está más que claro que fue a escoger una profesión un poquito latosa. Aunque la otra opción seguro que hubiera sido peor, que este rubio lo tenía todo para triunfar de verdad en la música y a ver cómo se las arreglaba para sobrevivir siendo una estrella jajajajaja Se muere él solo tres veces ante la sola idea, que ya hemos visto lo mucho que le gusta la idea de tener que hablar ante la prensa aunque sea de la forma más impersonal y profesional posible.

Y Hiroaki, teniendo las palabras para su hijo que justamente necesita escuchar él. Que poco más y lo ha llevado directo a casa de la oreja para que le vaya directo a la pelirroja con la noticia antes de que ella lo pille preocupado por algo y se piense lo que no es. A ver si ahora es capaz de comportarse como toca y decir las cosas sin dar demasiadas vueltas y... sobre todo, ver cómo se lo toma ella. Que seguro que no va a ser algo que le guste escuchar a esa pobre mujer. Aiko, al menos, no se va a enterar de la fiesta sin duda...

¡Un besito de tortuguita! Y piensa que sigue siguendo el mal menor sea como sea...

**Guest Vecina:** jajajajaja yo solía asustar a todos los que estaban conmigo llegados ya al punto. Los que más lo sufrieron fueron mis padres, pero una vez que me llegó una nota estando en medio de la calle, justamente la última asignatura llave que no me dejaba acabar la carrera, no me atrevía a verla yo sola de lo nerviosa que estaba. Si te digo la verdad, a día de hoy, sigo sin saber la nota de ese examen. Solo comprobé que estaba en la lista de los que no se tenían que presentar a la recuperación... Jajajajaja Así que me alegro muchisimo muchísimo de que te lo hayas quitado ya. Ahora a por el TFG a tope!

Sí, lo que pasa es que me ha tocado salir de una zona que ni siquiera es parte de la ciudad y aunque me ha llevado varias veces hasta allí todavía no sé si sabré ir yo sola. A ver si mañana le doy la lata para que me lleve casi que con una explicación para tontos de cómo hacerlo. Me sé el camino hasta la zona en concreto, pero me preocupa más perderme intentando llegar a la "calle" entre tanta nave industrial. Ya verás tú, todavía me pierdo jajajaa

¿Peor? ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacerles? ¿Mandarlo a Saturno tres años? Jajajajajaja Eso no puedo hacerlo, que tiene un nene pelirrojo que no se saca tanto tiempo con cierta señorita rubia. ¿Poner enfermo a otro abuelo y dejarlo ingresado una semana? Le tengo aprecio a mi salud para que alguien venga a por mí. Y ya ni hablemos de poner malita a Aiko, que te quedo demasiado cerca como para hacer algo así. Solo te diré, que queda por saber la reacción de Sora, claro...

Me agobio porque me matricularon sin que yo lo pidiera en la peor época y ahora se entretienen echándome en cara que me está llevando más tiempo que a otra gente... Mañana ya veremos por al noche, pero ahora mismo, pssee, a cosas peores he sobrevivido seguro jajaja En fin vecina, hoy por fin he podido hacer un poquito el vago que ya me venía tocando. No puedo decir lo mismo de mañana por desgracia, pero se intentará.

¡Un bico grandote!


	99. Mucho más seguro

No abrió demasiado la boca durante la cena, parte porque no tenía ganas de sacar el tema, parte porque realmente tenía hambre y le gustaba demasiado como le quedaba a Sora aquel guiso. El calor de la comida, la ropa cómoda de andar por casa y la compañía eran demasiado reconfortantes como para querer pensar en más cosas en aquel momento.

\- Mañana hemos quedado a la hora de comer. Sigues pudiendo, ¿no? – le preguntó, entretenida al verlo cenar con ganas.

\- Sí, ya se lo he dicho a Hideki cuando entré y me dijo que no habría ningún problema.

\- Perfecto… ¿quieres más? – divertida al ver que ya se lo había terminado, hizo la pregunta incluso a sabiendas de la respuesta que le iba a dar.

\- Cena tranquila, que ya me lo echo yo solito – le dio un ligero toquecito en el brazo cuando la vio alargarlo para cogerle el plato.

La pelirroja se rio, volviendo a centrarse en su comida. No siempre llegaba a casa con ganas de hacer algo, pero cuando coincidía le gustaba ver que le gustaba y era bien recibida la cena.

\- ¿Qué tal está tu padre?

\- Bien, como siempre. Ocupado en no ahogarse en sus propias babas por culpa de la niña… - la mención de Hiroaki hizo que recordara el motivo por el que se había quedado hablando más tiempo con él. Aprovechó para llevarse de nuevo comida a la boca, ganando así algo de tiempo.

\- Se le cae a ella también con él, no pasa nada – divertida, no se dio cuenta de la jugada de él.

\- Sora… - reclamó su atención. Sabía que su padre tenía razón, tenía que decírselo antes de que se diera cuenta de que algo pasaba y se asustara.

Notó como los ojos canela de la pelirroja se quedaban fijos en él, interrogantes. Maldijo para sus adentros, no queriendo tener que decirle aquello en voz alta, no cuando parecía estar de tan buen humor, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

\- Tenemos que hablar – posó los cubiertos, aprovechando para coger la servilleta y limpiarse mientras-. He tenido una reunión con Hideki antes de salir.

\- Oye, a mí no me digas eso de "tenemos que hablar" que eso solo vale para asustar gente… ¿Qué pasa? – imitando los gestos de él, se olvidó de que ella sí que no había terminado su comida.

\- Pasa… - le costaba mucho decirlo, pero quería ser claro-. Pasa que me tengo que ir.

\- ¿Cómo que te tienes que ir?

\- A la estación espacial. Unas semanas dentro de un par de meses. Nos vamos con los equipos que hemos estado preparando todo este tiempo, ya están listo para hacer su primer viaje.

Lo miró como si no fuera capaz de creer lo que le estaba diciendo, los ojos abiertos e incluso la boca ligeramente entreabierta. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Qué acababa de decirle?

\- Pero… - fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

\- No lo vi venir… ¿recuerdas cuando hablamos de que esto podría pasar?

\- ¿Te vas? – era lo único que podía repetir en aquel momento-. ¿Cuándo?

\- No lo sé seguro. Se barajan varias fechas… Mayo o Junio…

\- Pero… - ¿se iba?

La noticia la había cogido tan de sorpresa que ni siquiera era capaz de procesarla correctamente dentro de su cabeza. Sentía como si algo la hubiera golpeado de repente y con todas sus fuerzas, porque la confusión y la saturación en su mente que tenía encima eran equivalentes. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del resquemor que se estaba empezando a apoderar de sus ojos, únicamente parpadeando al final y notando la humedad en su cara.

\- ¿Cómo que te vas? No… Pero… - intentó ser capaz de reaccionar, de tener el control sobre su propio hilo de pensamientos.

\- Sora, solo serán unas semanas, tranquila. ¿Vale? Nada de meses otra vez – la observó, asustado de la posible reacción que pudiera tener, la cual, por el momento, no tenía muy buena pinta.

\- Pero ¿y la niña? Ella es muy pequeña, ¿cómo le explicamos eso?

\- No lo sé, de verdad que no lo sé. Mai también tiene que irse.

La primera reacción que estuvo a punto de salir de los labios de Sora fue decir que a ella qué le importaba eso, cayendo rápidamente en la cuenta de lo que le estaba queriendo decir. Sin duda la situación de ella era mucho peor. Cogió aire, lentamente, olvidándose ya por completo de la comida y aprovechando para pasarse las manos por la cara, frotándosela, intentando despejarse.

\- Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento…

\- No, no – cortó sus palabras-. Es tu trabajo. Perdona… No… no esperaba esta noticia ahora. Es tu trabajo – repitió-. Estaremos bien, no te preocupes por nosotras.

\- Ya sé que vosotras vais a estar bien. Si que yo esté o no es lo de menos de cara a "estar bien" – aparte de que tenían demasiada gente a su alrededor que gustosamente podría estar pendiente de ellas, era Sora de quién hablaban. Evidentemente que no lo necesitaba a él para cuidar a la pequeña-. Sabíamos que esto pasaría, lo hemos hablado muchas veces, ¿no?

\- Ya…

\- Sé que es una tontería hacerte esta pregunta pero, ¿quieres que no vaya?

Parpadeó, confusa. Claro que quería que no fuera. Su pequeña no querría que él se fuera. Pero no era tan egoísta y sabía que había muchas cosas más en juego más allá de un puesto de trabajo. Negó con la cabeza finalmente, notando como se le había complicado hablar de forma fluída.

\- Te prometo que pienso estar aquí para el cumpleaños de Aiko. Así me echen, yo eso no me lo pienso perder de ninguna de las maneras…

\- Yamato… Yo… Lo siento, perdona, no… Déjame. No puedo tener esta conversación ahora mismo – cortó sus palabras.

La miró, estudiando sus gestos, su expresión… Leía en ella como en un libro abierto aunque intentara disimular lo que realmente estaba pensando. Fue a decirle algo, alargando la mano para coger la de ella sin conseguirlo.

\- Sora, por favor… No quiero verte mal por esto. Si lo sé no te lo digo ahora… Hubiera esperando a que cenásemos o a mañana… Sora… ¿Sora?

\- Lo siento, de verdad – negó de nuevo con la cabeza-. Voy…

\- No, no has terminado de cenar. Si es que tenía que haber esperado a que terminaras… - cuando vio que parecía querer levantarse, optó por seguirla-. Sora ven aquí…

No la dejó escaparse aquella vez, cogiéndola por le brazo y haciendo que se girase. Esperó a ver si ella decía algo, simplemente observándola, hasta que por fin pudo ver cómo levantaba la vista hacia él.

\- Eh… - se acercó, quedándose así frente a ella-. Desahógate si quieres, pero no te me escondas – alzó la mano, buscando su mejilla para poder acariciarla con suavidad.

Pudo ver que se mordía el labio, buscando mantener algún tipo de control en sus gestos, sin conseguirlo. Finalmente, no pudo más que darse por vencida y dar un paso hacia a él para poder esconder su cabeza contra su pecho, dejándose abrazar.

\- Siento habértelo soltado tan de golpe – le murmuró antes de dejar su cabeza apoyada sobre la de ella-. Debería de haber tanteado algo más el terreno.

No obtuvo respuesta y tampoco forzó la situación, simplemente dejándola quedarse abrazada a él con la cabeza escondida, manteniéndose en la misma posición. Quizás había sido algo brusco al decírselo, pero tampoco se le ocurría una forma mejor para poder hacerlo. Era lo que era. No había más. Podía dar todas las vueltas que quisiera, pero eso no iba a cambiar que la noticia al final fuera la misma.

Se tenía que ir.

Y le dolía en el alma por la niña. En cualquier otra situación, la noticia del viaje hubiera sido mucho más suave. Solo eran unas semanas y, en comparación con las demás veces, no sería más que un suspiro. Ahora estaban demasiado acostumbrados al día a día juntos y seguro que les iba a costar separarse más que las demás veces, pero, sin duda, el principal problema allí iba a ser la niña…

O con eso contaba él, sin esperar una reacción tan drástica por parte de la pelirroja. La rodeó con más fuerza con los brazos, maldiciendo para sus adentros por no haber tenido algo más de tacto al decírselo, o no haberla dejado terminar de cenar tranquila tan siquiera.

\- Lo siento – escuchó como murmuraba ella al cabo de un rato, todavía sin moverse de dónde estaba-. Sabíamos que esto pasaría, no… No debería de haber reaccionado así.

\- Shh – la cortó, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza para darle un beso en el cabello-. Lo que tendrías que hacer es terminar de cenar…

Un ligero sonido escapó de sus labios antes de que Yamato pudiera ver cómo volvía a hundir más la cabeza contra él. No contaba con recibir una noticia así tan de repente de ninguna de las maneras. Ni siquiera lo había podido intuir. Era plenamente consciente de que era su trabajo y no pensaba dejar que lo abandonara a no ser que supiera, a ciencia cierta, que ya no estaba cómodo en él… Pero una cosa era saberse la teoría y otra ponerlo en práctica.

\- Al menos esta vez no me ha costado días ser capaz de sonsacarte cómo te estaba afectando todo esto… - hizo referencia a aquella vez en la que había explotado en el último momento en la penúltima noche que habían estado juntos en Tokio antes del viaje a Marte – de nuevo silencio. Hizo una ligera mueca antes de volver a posar sus labios sobre su cabello, separándose lo justo para buscar su rostro con las manos y hacer que lo mirase-. Por favor, termina de cenar, ¿si? ¿No habías dicho algo de que Mimi te había traído el postre?

\- Yamato no…

\- No, no. Nada de" Yamato no tengo hambre". Vamos a terminarnos la cena tranquilamente los dos y luego hablaremos de esto con calma si te apetece. Sino, ya habrá tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? – esperó unos segundos, viendo que tampoco obtenía respuesta-. ¿De acuerdo?

Cuando consiguió verla asentir ligeramente con la cabeza, sonrió levemente, dejándola ir y esperando a que se sentara para hacerlo él también. No quería que por su culpa se fuera a la cama con el estómago vacío. Aún seguía alimentando a la niña y lo último que necesitaba era dejar que se fuera a la cama sin comer y que al día siguiente estuviera más cansada de lo normal.

\- ¿Sabías algo? – le preguntó cuando por fin tomó asiento.

\- Debería de haberlo sabido… Era evidente, Sora... Simplemente no lo vi venir. No lo vimos venir y, por el grito que escuché a Mai pegarle a Hideki creo que no fuimos los únicos.

\- ¿Por qué os mandan a vosotros? ¿No tienen más gente con experiencia en Chofu o qué? – protestó, haciendo el esfuerzo de volver a coger los cubiertos, sin tener demasiada gana de seguir cenando en esos momentos.

\- Pues… prefieren que los nuevos vayan con nosotros porque nos conocen de todos los días. Créeme, en una situación así, el tener caras conocidas y en quien poder confiar ayuda bastante. Lo habrán hecho a modo de apoyo para ellos y para que les sean más fáciles las cosas.

Asintió suavemente ya que sonaba totalmente lógico y coherente aquello que decía. Levantó la vista hacia él, siendo capaz de buscar su mirada azul, quedándose así unos segundos antes de volver a dejarla fija en la comida, volviendo a intentar cenar.

\- No sé más detalles… - retomó de nuevo el tema, atento al comportamiento de Sora-. Tengo una reunión a primera hora de la mañana.

\- Solo dime una cosa – acabó por decir, todavía con la comida a medio camino, sin ser capaz de llegar a metérsela en la boca-. Esto… es mucho más seguro que los viajes a Marte, ¿verdad?

La pregunta de ella chocó directamente contra la realidad de Yamato, dejándole claro de repente el por qué de la reacción de ella. Y, por un momento, no supo qué contestar.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** si en realidad al final desde que te dije que no había escrito nada y que por eso este no lo iba a subir ayer, no he escrito nada de nada de la renada y ahora mismo tengo intención de irme a la playa así que tampoco cuento con hacer nada hoy. Pero bueno, te subo este para que me tires a los raptores en paz y a gusto. Y es todo un logro porque me estoy muriendo del sueño muchísimo xD

Creo que ya sabemos qué es lo que realmente le preocupa a Sora. Sin duda no es el tener que pasar sin él unas semanas, por muy acostumbrada que esté ya a tenerlo todos los días rondando por casa. A ella lo que le preocupa es que Aiko vaya a echar de menos a su padre y que, precisamente, no se va a comprar el pan a la esquina de al lado. Lo que le pasa a esa pobre mujer es que tiene miedo de que pase algo otra vez. Y contra eso me parece a mí que poco va a poder hacer pasen los años que pasen. Es algo que escapa al control de todos y poco puede hacer ella por remediarlo la pobrecilla.

A ver qué tal consigue sobrellevar el susto y si consigue centrar su cabeza en algo más que no sea eso... ¡Un besito de torutuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** pues mira, hace un ratejo que me ha llamado el profesor para decirme que le han dicho que he aprobado jajajaja La verdad es que estaba histérica hasta que me senté y arranqué, que se me pasaron los males de golpe. También te digo, he sido la única de todos los que se presentaron hoy de mi autoescuela... No me preguntes qué pasaba hoy, pero el tráfico, en una zona donde no debería de haber a esa hora estaba horrible y la gente especialmente estúpida. Pero mira, ya está, ya me puedo ir olvidando de eso y oye, igual si eso consigo dormir una semana como una persona normal estas ""vacaciones"".

Si es que el pobre se debe de creer que disimula bien y se le ve venir bastante de lejos. Aquí ha tenido suerte y no le ha dado tiempo a Sora a pensar si podría pasarle algo o no, probablemente porque escapó a por la niña y luego se distrajo con la comida. Eso sí, sigue teniendo que trabajar un poco las técnicas de introducir informaciones delicadas porque un día se va a cargar a su pobre mujer del susto y verás tú el drama luego.

Jajajaja mira que intento que no sea así porque oye, tiene otros dos nietos, peor es que no hay manera. Además, en el fondo es comprensible. Es la hija del nene que él crió y para encima la nena ha salido clavada a él solo que en versión adorable. No le queda más remedio que babarse encima cada vez que la ve. Al menos es mutuo y la pobrecilla es demasiado adorable para no reclamar mimos del abuelo con el que se cruza.

En fin vecina, voy a irme un ratejo a la playa, a celebrar - posiblemente quedándome dormida en la arena, que me conozco - que me he quitado un royo más de encima. Tú espera que ahora me toca empezar a mirar sitios interesantes para el Advanced en donde no me pidan dos riñones y tengan horarios coherentes con el mío de trabajo (cuando lo sepa, claro). Si es que he tenido hasta dos entrevistas de trabajo estos días y estamos a martes... Ains jajajaja ¡Un bico grandote vecina y ánimo con TFG!


	100. Cuidarte bien solo

La pregunta de ella lo había dejado sin saber tan siquiera como reaccionar. No se había llegado a plantear que el motivo de que hubiera reaccionado de una forma tan drástica fuera aquello. Y, eso era extraño. Aunque nunca había llegado a hablar abiertamente del tema con Sora, él sí que había tenido sus problemas con el miedo después del accidente. Aquella vez no había sido así y… quizás, tal y como cabría esperarse de ella, las cosas las llevara peor de lo que fingía aparentar.

La observó en silencio, tomándose unos segundos antes de volver a hablar para poder ordenador bien sus ideas en su cabeza.

\- ¿Es eso de lo que tienes miedo? – preguntó al final.

\- ¿De qué otra cosa podría tenerlo? – rehuyó su mirada-. Te voy a echar de menos esas semanas que no estés. Y estoy segura de que la niña lo va a notar… Nos tienes muy mal acostumbradas. Esa temporada en la que solo nos veíamos cuando teníamos suerte la tengo ya casi que solo en recuerdos lejanos – se encogió de hombros-. Pero son unas semanas…

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que me pueda pasar algo? – llevó su mano hasta el rostro de ella para hacerla mirarlo.

\- ¿Cómo no lo voy a tener? – cedió con facilidad, haciendo el esfuerzo para mantenerle la mirada-. Me aterra la idea. Nunca te lo he contado, pero, cuando te fuiste al anterior vez no… No fue mi mejor momento – notó la sorpresa en el rostro de él-. Estaba con Mimi y Haru, y, claro, ellas no saben nada de lo que pasó. No fui capaz de verlo en la televisión tan siquiera… Menos mal que llegó Taichi a tiempo.

Seguía sorprendido, escuchándola hablar. Eran palabras que difícilmente esperaría escuchar de los labios de ella. No porque le extrañara que pudiera pensarlo, sino porque se estaba abriendo de una forma que no solía hacer hasta que la situación se volvía demasiado complicada.

\- Es diferente, Sora. Es cierto que siempre va a haber cierto riesgo es mi trabajo, pero, esto no tiene nada que ver con esos otros viajes. Estos se han hecho cientos de veces por muchos equipos. Es una ruta conocida, todas las variables están más que estudiadas – intentó dejar su mano sobre la de ella mientras que estaba hablando, agradeciendo que no la apartara-. Todo va a salir a la perfección. Y sino ya sabes que llevo conmigo la mejor garantía de que volveré a casa de una pieza… Si es que se digna a acompañarme esta vez, claro.

Permaneció observando al rubio, escuchando atenta sus palabras. Sonaban lógicas y coherentes, pero tampoco podía evitar la preocupación que se había apoderado de ella. Sabía que él tampoco lo había llevado bien, Hiroaki incluso le había hablado de las pesadillas que había estado teniendo y de las que nunca le había dicho nada él…

\- Claro que va a ir contigo – habló por fin-. Va a ir contigo porque sabe que tiene que traerte de vuelta sano y salvo junto a Aiko.

\- ¿Voy a tener que prometértelo? – sonrió ligeramente.

\- No, tendré que fiarme de ti… - imitó su gesto.

No estaba del todo seguro de por dónde salir en aquel momento, tardando unos segundos en volver a decir algo. Fue solo cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza y se puso en pie, caminando hacia la nevera para poder ir en busca del postre que le había dicho ella antes.

\- ¿Puedo intentar hacerte chantaje para que termines de cenar al menos con... – miró hacia la tarta, intentando adivinar de qué era- chocolate?

\- ¿Me estás haciendo chantaje?

\- Ahora mismo, solo por verte con mejor cara, si me lo pides te voy a buscar helado así estemos en febrero – dijo mientras que caminaba hacia ella.

Respiró algo más aliviado cuando escuchó el sonido de la risa de Sora mientras que lo vigilaba. Eso era un avance y, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que le iba a durar, fue hacia ella para dejarle la tarta delante y luego irse a buscar un par de platos.

\- ¿Vas a darme un trozo? Aunque todavía tengo que terminarme esto antes de que se me enfríe…

\- Ya lo veremos…

* * *

Sora se había acercado hasta la habitación de la pequeña mientras que Yamato terminaba de recoger las cosas, como se había ofrecido. La estaba observando en silencio, estudiando su cara dormida, su gesto relajado y cómo estaba prácticamente abrazada al peluche de la tortuga con el que le habían dicho a Hiroaki que iba a tener una nieta.

No pudo evitar que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta simplemente ante la idea de que fuera a estar semanas sin poder ver a su padre. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que enfrentarse a una Aiko más consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, preguntando por su padre y por qué no estaba en casa con ella, la aterrorizaba más. Quizás fuera mejor así… Solo esperaba ser capaz de alejar los pensamientos sobre los peligros del trabajo de su marido de su cabeza. Necesitaba alejarlos porque sino iba pasar un verdadero infierno hasta que pudiera volver a tenerlo a su lado. No se había quedado tranquila cuando había aceptado el chantaje con el postre, sabía que no le había colado aquello a Yamato tampoco, pero había sido una forma de relajar el tema.

Sonrió al ver como Aiko parecía haberse dado cuenta de su madre estaba con ella, abriendo los ojos lentamente y quedándose observándola.

\- Ey… tú tienes que estar durmiendo a estas horas ya, señorita – se acercó hacia ella, no pudiendo evitar cogerla en brazos con delicadeza.

Amplió su sonrisa sin poder evitar al sentir como acomodaba su cabecita contra ella. Posó la mano en su espalda, sujetándola bien antes de salir de la habitación con cuidado de no despertar a los digimon. Dándose cuenta de que Yamato ya debía de haber subido, hizo lo mismo, teniendo especial cuidado al llegar a los escalones.

Se asomó a la puerta, viendo la luz del baño encendida, aprovechando entonces para entrar e ir hacia la cama. Sabía que la niña estaba despierta todavía, ya que sentía cómo movía ligeramente las piernas, de manera que se acercó a dejarla echada sobre las mantas, haciendo ella lo mismo, quedándose a su lado.

\- ¿Ves? Esto te pasa por despertarte, que me das mono de darte mimos y mira dónde has acabado ahora – le dijo antes de acercar su dedo a su carita, pinchando con toda la suavidad del mundo su redondita mejilla.

Yamato salió del baño minutos más tarde tras haber terminado de lavarse los dientes, haciéndolo de forma distraída y sin mirar hacia la cama todavía. No fue hasta que escuchó una ligera risa más que conocida, lo que hizo que se girase rápidamente viendo a Sora jugando con Aiko todavía.

\- ¿Y esto? – aún sorprendido, se acercó hacia ella.

\- Se despertó cuando estaba viendo que todo estuviera bien… No lo he podido evitar – confesó la pelirroja levantando la vista hacia él.

\- No lo has podido evitar… - sonriendo, terminó por ir hacia el otro lado de la pequeña, echándose él también-. Normal, con esa carita hay que llevársela a donde sea.

Como si entendiera de lo que estaban hablando sus padres, la niña empezó a reírse, moviendo los brazos para que la atención de ambos se centrara en ella, quedándose contenta cuando sintió que su padre empezaba a hacerle cosquillas en la barriguita.

\- No son horas para que estés despierta, que lo sepas… - le dijo, no pudiendo más que ampliar su sonrisa olvidándose de todo lo demás al verla así.

\- Debe de estar empezando a entrar en la época rebelde, ten cuidado, lo siguiente será aparecerte con novio… - no pudo más que reírse viendo la cara que se le quedaba a él.

\- No juegues con esas cosas… Aiko no va a dejar que ningún merluzo se le acerque, ella es más lista, ¿a que sí? – habló a la pequeña.

\- Eh, gracias por lo que me toca… - protestó, dándole un ligero golpecito con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos-. Ella es más lista que nosotros dos, seguro que tendrá mejor gusto que yo, tranquilo.

Yamato levantó la vista hacia ella, arqueando una ceja por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, encontrándose con la mirada canela de ella y una ligera sonrisa divertida.

\- Vamos a tener que hablar muy seriamente tú y yo…

\- Dímelo cuando no tengas quien te defienda – entretenida, bajó de nuevo la vista a la pequeña viéndola reírse al ver las caras de ambos.

Se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo más ruido de lo normal, escuchando la carcajada del bebé. Ese sonido borró de golpe todos los malos pensamientos que había podido tener a lo largo de esa noche, repitiendo el gesto y escuchando como volvía a echarse a reír. Desde el otro lado, Yamato miraba hacia ellas sin poder más que esbozar una sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara.

\- Mañana no va a haber quien la despierte para desayunar – dijo la pelirroja mirando hacia la pequeña cuando se apartó ligeramente de ella.

\- Lo sé, ¿quieres que me la lleve abajo e intentar dormirla?

\- No… Déjala aquí con nosotros a ver si se duerme – negó con la cabeza-. Quiero que se quede un poco más…

No pudiendo más que asentir, se acomodó mejor, observándolas mientras que Sora jugaba con la pequeña. Era una buena imagen con la que terminar un día que sin duda no había sido de los mejores.

* * *

Sora se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta, cogiendo él entonces al bebé para llevarla a su habitación. Le daba miedo dejarla durmiendo con ellos y que durante la noche alguno pudiera moverse y hacerle daño, de manera que la bajó. Se dio cuenta de que Aiko estaba todavía despierta y se quedó mirándola una vez en el salón.

\- Deberías de dormirte ya, pequeña… Mañana vas a tener mucho sueño – le habló, sujetándola bien entre sus brazos, observándola en silencio-. No sé cómo voy a ser capaz de sobrevivir tres semanas sin ti, pero voy a tener que arreglármelas – le dijo finalmente-. No me mires así, intento sobrevivir todavía a los pucheros de tu madre sin acabar montando el drama yo…

Se la acercó, dándole así un beso en la frente. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él, años atrás, que iba a estar así simplemente ante la idea de tener que dejar a su familia en Tierra? No hubiera podido imaginárselo de ninguna de las maneras. Mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en Sora antes de cada uno de los viajes. Mentiría si dijera que no se había acordado de ella cuando vio que todos los sistemas habían fallado y que no había forma de recuperar el control de la situación. Pero ni en sus mejores intentos hubiera sido capaz de imaginarse tal cual estaba ahora.

\- Más te vale echarme de menos y no olvidarte de mí, ¿eh? – bromeó, caminando con ella hacia su habitación-. Y como no te duermas pronto tu madre me va a quitar toda la cama y voy a tener que dormir en el sofá. ¿Me dejas un sitio tú en la cunita?

Pudo ver como la pequeña bostezaba finalmente, queriendo seguir la conversación que le estaba dado su padre, simplemente dejándose llevar por el sonido de su voz. Sin embargo, era tarde para ella y el sueño estaba haciendo su efecto por fin. La acunó mejor entre sus brazos, tomándose unos minutos más para asegurarse de que la pequeña se dormía del todo antes de dejarla por fin echada.

\- ¿Vamos a tener que irnos? – la voz de Gabumon reclamó su atención, haciendo que diera un respingo.

\- Shh… Vete a dormir, que no son horas – susurró, acercándose hasta él.

\- ¿Vamos a tener que irnos? – repitió.

\- Tú te irás solo si quieres irte. Si te quieres quedar con Aiko y con Sora no voy a ser yo quien te lo impida – le dijo, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que ibas a hacer tú sin mí? Tú no sabes cuidarte bien solo – negó con la cabeza-. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

\- Aún no. ¿Quieres venir conmigo mañana a la reunión y así estás tu presente cuando me lo expliquen? Te lo advierto, Mai no va a estar de buen humor, así que no creo que se pase la mañana cebándote…

Asintió con la cabeza, consiguiendo que el rubio sonriera. Se puso en pie, dejando una mano después sobre su pelaje, dedicándole así una caricia a modo de buenas noches, señalando a la pequeña para no hacer más ruido.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04**: estoy que me caigo de sueño. A tal nivel que me he puesto a corregir el capítulo y se me iban cerrando los ojos. Así que si me quedo dormida a medio de contestaros por aquí ya no me extrañaría. Mis planes son volver a fugarme a la playa a ver si así me dejan aunque sea dormitar en paz, porque está visto que no tengo derecho ni un día ya.

Parece que alguien se ha quedado algo más tranquila. O más que tranquila la palabra es que se le ha pasado el susto inicial más evidente ante la sorpresa de la noticia que no vio venir. Lo importante de todo esto es que le ha ido con la verdad por delante a Yamato y le ha dicho directamente lo que le pasa y cómo le llegó a afectar aquello en su momento. Y, como siempre, eso viniendo de ella es algo muy gordo. Ahora a ver si de verdad se ha tranquilizado y si Aiko le ha servido de terapia, que parece que la cosita se entera de cuando sus padres necesitan que les haga alguna monería para distraerlos y siempre está a mano.

Del peluche diciendo que tiene que ir a hacerle del niñero al rubio este, mejor no hablamos que nos ponemos a fangirlear y no paramos jajajaja ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** jajajaja sí, además ahora mismo si se necesita el coche en casa - cuando me llegue el permiso provisional - soy la única que puede cogerlo, así que no ha podido venirnos mejor. Ahora falta que la DGT haga su trabajo y me mande el papelito y esas cosas.

Y como el señor astronauta no trabaja vendiendo el pan, pues es normal que a la pobre se le atragante todo. No solo es el no tenerlo por casa cuando ya está más que acostumbrada a tener una sombra, o tenerlo a mano mientras que está babándose encima con Aiko... Sino que a la pobre mujer le da miedo que algo pueda pasar. Pero bueno, es comprensible, como ya hemos dicho, no trabaja vendiendo pan.

Yamato a ver si es capaz de pasar sin ver a Aiko todos los días, tú lo has dicho. Pero bueno, en el fondo es la parte que más le gusta de su trabajo, así que más emocionado que yo cuando me toca dar la clase de física seguro que va a estar. Ya se lo compensarán cuando vuelva, que seguro que se le enganchan una a cada pierna y no lo dejan ir ni a la vuelta de la esquina sin ellas jajaja

Pssse, vacaciones... Oficialmente estoy de vacaciones porque no trabajo en la academia. Pero entre una basura, otra, alguna otra clase que doy suelta... Total, que llevo sin poder levantarme más tarde de las 7:30-8:00 de la mañana desde... Ya no sé desde cuando. Se me va a solapar con la vuelta al trabajo y me vas a escuchar gruñendo tú desde Galicia, fíjate jajajaja ¿Qué tal vas con el TFG? ¿Te están dando mucho la lata?

¡Un bico grandote vecina!


	101. Termina de desheredarte

Takeru escuchó el sonido de su teléfono, viendo pasar rápidamente a Dai en dirección hacia donde lo había dejado. Fue directo detrás de él, sin fiarse de que no pudiera ser una llamada importante de trabajo, acelerando el para para adelantarlo. Solo cuando vio que el nombre que había en pantalla era el de su hermano dejó que fuera el niño quien descolgase.

Entretenido por la conversación que pudo escuchar, pudo ver como finalmente el pequeño se giraba hacia él para darle el teléfono y volver a salir corriendo por el pasillo.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho ya para que cediera tan rápido? – fue el saludo que le hizo a su hermano.

\- Nada, pedirle amablemente que me dejara hablar con el zoquete de su padre – contestó Yamato desde el otro lado.

\- Cuenta como decirle algo. ¿Qué? ¿Necesitas un niñero de último momento? Porque si no recuerdo mal estás en el trabajo, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero estoy en un descanso, por eso te llamo. Tenía que hablar contigo.

Takeru se dio cuenta de que la voz de su hermano sonaba seria, dejándolo que siguiera hablando sin interrumpirlo, caminando lentamente para poder vigilar lo que estaban haciendo los niños mientras tanto.

\- Anoche se lo dije a papá y bueno, aunque prefería decírtelo en persona, así me aseguro de que te llegue la noticia por mí antes que por nadie más.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – no le gustaba nada el camino que estaba llevando aquella conversación, empezando a adivinar por dónde podía seguir.

\- Ha pasado que tengo que volver a salir al espacio. Me avisaron anoche, justamente vengo de una reunión en la que me lo explicaban las generalidades. Nos vamos la primera semana de mayo.

\- ¿Vuelves a salir? ¿A dónde? ¿Otra vez a Marte? Pero… ¿no dijiste que se habían acabado los viajes largos?

\- No, no. Es un viaje corto de unas semanas. Según me han dicho se espera que esté aquí en el propio mes de mayo. Es de iniciación para los nuevos miembros de la sede.

\- ¿Semanas?

\- Semanas. Debería de estar aquí para el cumpleaños de Aiko, que era lo que realmente me preocupaba.

\- Normal, Sora te deja fuera de casa si se te ocurre no estar presente en el primer cumpleaños de la niña. Y papá termina de desheredarte.

\- La primera amenaza me la creo, la segunda no tanto, porque creo que ahí ya no tengo esperanza, que ya debe de haberlo hecho hace tiempo – agradeciendo el tono más distendido de la conversación, se permitió bromear-. Quería decírtelo yo. Lo saben papá y Sora. A Natsuko me gustaría poder decírselo yo, pero es probable que llegue tarde ya.

\- Sí, es bastante probable. No le diré nada por si acaso, que he quedado con ella más tarde. ¿Quieres venir y así aprovechas? Vamos a comer por ahí.

\- No, no puedo. He quedado con Sora. Vamos a ir a ver una casa que tiene muy buena pinta justo en la otra punta de dónde tu vives.

\- Ahá, de eso va la cosa, de irte lo más lejos que puedas de mí.

\- Más o menos… Tengo que volver al trabajo, ya te lo contaré todo bien cuando pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Más te vale. Voy a ver qué está haciendo tu querido sobrino que ya sabe correr, porque lleva mucho tiempo callado y eso no suele ser buena señal.

\- No, no suena nada bien…

Yamato dio por terminaba la llamada, sonriendo ligeramente al ver que su hermano se lo había tomado de una forma bastante tranquila. Estaba en las mismas condiciones que Sora ya que él sabía también lo que habla pasado, por eso había querido decírselo de forma más directa.

\- No sonaba a que te hubiera montado el drama – le dijo Gabumon mirando hacia él.

\- Creo que estaba más pendiente de que Dai no le destroce la casa mientras que no mira – se encogió de hombros, guardando el teléfono-. Sí, te lo ha tomado bastante bien. Igual que papá.

Gabumon asintió, caminando tras el rubio por el pasillo, acompañándolo de vuelta hasta su puesto de trabajo en silencio mientras que le daba vueltas a la situación. En la reunión por fin habían hablado de fechas fijas e incluso habían llegado a tener suerte para que todo cuadrase bien. La situación era bastante más leve de lo que hubiera podido parecer en un principio y eso ayudaba bastante a tranquilizar los ánimos.

\- La que peor se lo ha tomado es Sora – volvió a hablar Yamato cuando se quedó sentado en su mesa, tras haber estado en silencio hasta entonces.

\- No es por ella – le contestó el digimon, quedándose mirando hacia él.

\- Ya lo sé. Ya sé que no es por ella – era por la niña, sí, pero también era por él. Se lo había dicho claramente, por extraño que le pudiera parecer que ella hubiera sido tan directa. No había dado ninguna vuelta

\- Pero como Aiko no se puede quejar todavía tiene que ser ella la que te lo diga. Se van a arreglar bien sin nosotros y es poco tiempo. Se acabarán peleando hasta por ver quién las secuestra más tiempo.

Las palabras del digimon provocaron que el rubio se riera a sabiendas de que tenía toda la razón. Ya sabía como funcionaban esas cosas y, sin duda alguna, sería el momento perfecto para que entre el grupo de amigos más cercanos y los familiares se pelearan entre ellos para ver quién acaparaba más tiempo la atención de ambas. Si estaba claro que iban a tener poco tiempo para echarlo en falta. Había muchas más posibilidades de que fuera a pasarlo peor él que ellas en ese aspecto. Muchísimas más. Estaba completamente seguro de ello.

\- ¿Vas a venir con nosotros esta vez también? – la voz de Mai los distrajo, viendo cómo se acercaba a ellos.

\- Tengo que vigilar que Yamato vuelva a casa bien – contestó Gabumon encogiéndose de hombros-. Se lo tengo prometido a Aiko.

El rubio sonrió, levantando la vista hacia Mai. Se dio cuenta de la cara que arrastraba ella, sin duda no demasiado buena. Podía entenderla mejor que nadie. Sin duda el caso de la piloto era peor que el suyo, no lo iba a negar.

\- Aiko tiene mucha suerte – contestó finalmente, quedándose sentada sobre el borde de la mesa, mirando hacia ambos.

\- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Arata?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? Todo lo correcto y comprensivo que sabe que tiene que ser. Un poquito decepcionante, la verdad. Casi que hubiera preferido que se me pusiera tonto y me intentara convencer para mandarlos a paseo – habló con resignación.

\- Hace mucho que no pilotas… Sabes que lo echas muchísimo de menos.

\- Lo sé. No te creas que no lo sé… Pero ha llegado un momento en el que echaría algo mucho más de menos que el no volver a pilotar. Pero venga, no me hagas hablar que ya bastantes gritos le pegué ayer al pobre Hideki y bastante drama tengo yo encima. Es el trabajo que tenemos, ¿no? Para algo nos matamos años estudiando y trabajando…

\- Sí, para ir a hacer de niñeros al espacio… - hizo el comentario con toda la intención de conseguir que se riera.

Las palabras surtieron el efecto esperado, consiguiendo que la piloto relajase el gesto y que terminara por sonreír.

\- Bueno, tengo hasta mayo para mentalizarme. Además… ¿qué? ¿Ya has avisado a los angelitos de que tienen que ir preparándose porque la piloto loca vuelve a la carga?

Llevo haciéndolo desde que entraron, ¿por quién em tomas? Lo que pasa es que yo creo que no me toman en serio y piensan que soy un exagerado.

\- Pues que no se preocupen, que si tengo que esmerarme, lo haré – terminó por ponerse en pie-. Voy a fingir que trabajo un rato. Te veo más tarde…

* * *

Sora estaba sentada en su escritorio, revisado unos contratos y asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden. No se encargaba de temas más legales y serios de ese tipo, para algo tenía personas que se ocupaban de ello. Sin embargo, le gustaba estar pendiente de todo, aunque fuera simplemente para saber sobre qué terreno trabajaba.

\- A ver – la voz de Haru la distrajo, haciendo que levantara la cabeza-. ¿Cómo es eso que me dijiste antes por teléfono cuando se me cortó? ¿Cómo que Yamato tiene que irse otra vez?

La pelirroja parpadeó, confusa. No la había escuchado entrar, ni mucho menos suponía que fuera a estar allí. Hasta donde ella sabía aquella mañana Haru no iba a estar en el estudio, de manera que si había ido hasta allí era precisamente por ella.

\- ¿Tú no deberías de estar en casa?

\- A callar – se quitó el abrigo-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Confusa todavía por su repentina aparición, dejó los papeles encima de la mesa, dejándolos apartados hacia un lado, quedándose mirando hacia Haru aún en silencio unos segundos más.

\- Antes de nada, ya se me ha pasado lo peor del susto y del disgusto, tranquila – advirtió-. Eso ya se lo comió él solito cierto rubio anoche.

\- Me parece muy bien, también es culpa suya… - sonrió, quedándose mirando hacia ella.

\- No ha pasado nada, Haru. No es nada raro y nada que no cabría esperar. Es su trabajo, él sabía que esto acabaría pasando y yo tambien. Lo hemos hablado muchas veces y fue una de las cosas que tuvimos en cuenta cuando empezamos a buscar a Aiko.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Nada, se va unas semanas. Me ha mandado un mensaje antes. Hemos tenido suerte y va a estar aquí para el cumpleaños de la chiquitina. Por suerte se va con tiempo de sobra.

\- ¿Y vuestro aniversario?

\- También va a estar aquí – sonrió ligeramente. No podía mentir, aquel dato le había alegrado en parte la mañana aunque la noche anterior ni siquiera había sido capaz de acordarse de ello.

\- Bueno, entonces se va poco tiempo, ¿no? Eso es que lo mandan cerca – esperó a verla asentir-. Tampoco es tan malo.

\- Ya lo sé, es solo que ayer me lo tomé a la tremenda y lo asusté al pobre…

Sabía que visto desde esa perspectiva tampoco era un drama tan grande. Sin duda habían tenido suerte con las fechas, ya que ni siquiera iba a tener un aislamiento completo. Podía volver a casa por las noches si quería y, por mucha pena que pudiera darle por la niña… Sin duda no era para tanto.

Se quedó mirando hacia Haru, estudiando sus gestos, notando como parecía no entender lo que pasaba. Sonrió ligeramente, acabado por decidir sincerarse con ella para que pudiera entender realmente lo que pasaba y lo que había estado pasando durante todo ese tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó la castaña, dándose cuenta de que algo estaba rondando por la cabeza de ella.

\- Supongo que esta explicación llega tarde… No sé hasta qué punto estoy en mi derecho de poder contártelo, y si no te he hablado antes de ello es porque tampoco sé si debería hacerlo…

La extrañeza apareció en la cara de Haru, prefiriendo quedarse en silencio y esperar a que fuera Sora la que volviera a hablar, dejándola tomarse su tiempo.

\- Estabas conmigo el día que retransmitieron el fallo de comunicaciones hace ya unos cuantos años. Sabes cómo me sentó, ahora que ya tienes idea de todo lo que había detrás te lo puedes imaginar mucho mejor – se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando totalmente apoyada en la silla.

\- Ya, ¿y? También te vi el día del último despegue que poco más y te da algo delante de mí… ¿es por eso? ¿Te da miedo el tema de las idas y venidas? Bueno, es normal, tampoco es el trabajo más común del mundo y…

\- Haru – negó con la cabeza, cortando así sus palabras-. Ese famoso fallo de comunicaciones fue una de las mentiras más gordas de la historia de la JAXA. Si no llega a estar Gabumon ahí, no lo tendríamos con nosotros. No fallaron las comunicaciones, falló absolutamente todo.

Los ojos de la chica se quedaron más abiertos de la cuenta y fijos en la pelirroja, confusa y sorprendida por esas palabras, incluso consiguiendo sacarle una ligera sonrisa.

\- Creo que ahora puedes ser capaz de entenderme algo mejor. No le digas que te lo he contado, no estoy segura de si le importará. Somos muy pocos los que lo sabemos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

\- Desde poco después de que él volviera. Estuvo a punto de contármelo varias veces, lo consiguió en la boda de Taichi… Por eso no quería volver tampoco al trabajo, le costó bastante.

\- Pero…

\- Ya lo lleva bien, creo. No finge demasiado bien con los que lo tenemos más calado… Ahora resulta que la paranoica he resultado ser yo.

\- Sora…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** tú no te me puedes quejar de nada en una temporada, avisada quedas jajajaja Que cuando te la líe por aquí ya tienes la terapia publicada y puedes ir a leerla y aprendértela bien de memoria. Que ya sabemos que las cosas no son tan sencillas y que el Yamato de por aquí no es tan listo y le gusta más montarse paranoias raritas. Ahora, al menos, está comportándose decentemente y yendo con la información por delante a todos los que les afecta más directamente.

Al igual que Sora, que parece que eso de tragarse las cosas hasta que acaba explotando es algo que ha quedado en el pasado y que ahora está empezando a hablar las cosas a tiempo y a no darles tantas vueltas en su cabeza hasta acabar volviéndose loca ella sola y tirándose de los pelos. A ver cómo es capaz de llevarlo todo a medida que avance el tiempo.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** vecina, te cuento, por si te interesa jajaja Tras no sé cuánto tiempo la señorita de arriba llorándome para que le escribiera una cosa sobre nuestros Señores Tortuga, hace unos días me animé y anoche se la subí. Por si te interesa, te aviso porque como tú no estás registrada, no te llegará la notificación. "Haciendo las cosas bien" se llama.

Y ya tengo el permiso y la L, me la dieron al par de días. Ahora tráfico ya no cierra, o eso me han dicho, porque no les compensa. Lo que hacen es ir rotando las vacaciones del personal y organizar un poco las cosas. Ahora me queda ir a rondar un rato a mi padre para ver si me ayuda porque primero hay que sacar el coche del garaje y dejar las columnas de una pieza jajaja Uff y lo del TFG es para que te entren ganas de coger la memoria y ponérsela de sombrero. A mí me pasó algo parecido, pero por mis narices acababa en julio... Así que me tiré un par de noches casi que sin dormir y lo terminé a tiempo y al tutor que le dieran. Contando que yo no tenía convocatoria de septiembre... Creo que era más que lógico.

Es lo bueno de que esos dos se conozcan ya tanto entre ellos, que no se pueden engañar el uno al otro. Les ahorra problemas como la primera vez que él se fue y ella estuvo aguantando hasta el último momento y cuando no pudo más se lo tuvo que decir... Ahora hasta por fin la pobrecita Haru está empezando a entender algunas cosas - y alguna otra que entenderá en el siguiente cofcofcof-. Queda por enterarse también el marido, a ver qué tal lleva Taichi no tener al rubio rondando unas semanas. Y sí Aiko siempre les acaba haciendo de terapia a esos dos. Seguro que con solo mirar para ellos ya consigue que se les pasen los males tanto al uno como a la otra, lo haga queriendo o no la cosita.

En fin vecina, vuelvo a tener el día movidito para no variar... Ya verás que risas cuando me vaya la semana de vacaciones de turisteo y vuelva aún más el la basura teniendo que trabajar al día siguiente como quien dice. Este año va a ser maravilloso, sí, sí. En huelga me voy a poner, ya veréis, si es que me siento a escribir y las neuronas se ríen en mi cara... AINS. Espero que tengas buen fin de semana vecina, ¡un bico grandote!


	102. Verdad o no

Haru había estado escuchando atentamente lo que le había dicho su amiga. De repente, la pieza que parecía faltar en todo lo que había estado viendo a lo largo de los años parecía darle sentido a todo. Sora era una persona demasiado tranquila para ponerse tan histérica como la había visto cuando estaban en su casa el día del despegue. Ahora podía entenderlo todo. Y, a la vez, entendía el por qué estaba ahora así.

\- Ya sé que es muy complicado que vuelva a pasar algo, pero bueno, es un riesgo que está ahí. Y más sabiendo que ya ha pasado una vez.

\- Pero… No lo entiendo. Cuando lo vi por primera vez en Tokio parecía estar perfectamente, ¿no?

\- Sí, lo dejaron ingresado en el hospital en Tanegashima unas semanas solo por prevención. Tampoco te creas que le he insistido en que me cuente los detalles, pero hasta dónde sé podrían haberlo dejado irse a casa tranquilamente días antes de lo que lo hicieron… Ese digimon se encargó de que poco más y ni se despeinara…

Estaba segura de que las cosas habían sido más graves de lo que ella las contaba. Yamato había estado una temporada lo suficientemente asustado como para que realmente hubiera sido todo tan sencillo. Pero prefería no hacer referencia a esas cosas y, de paso, autoengañarse a sí misma.

\- Esta vez es diferente. Los mandan solo a la estación espacial, es un viaje totalmente rutinario para que los nuevos se empiecen a familiarizar. Ya sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero… Ayer fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza y me puse histérica. El pobre Yamato no sabía ya donde meterse…

\- Sora, es lógico… Por eso estabas tan… bloqueada y preocupada cuando te dijo que lo mandaban fuera por segunda vez.

Arqueó una ceja, sorprendida porque hubiera sido capaz de atar cabos.

* * *

_Atravesó la puerta del estudio después de haber vuelto de Londres. Lo había alargado todo lo que había podido, no queriendo dejar a Koemi sola, pero cuando sus responsabilidades habían llamado a la puerta, Sora no había tenido más remedio que volver a la ciudad. Posiblemente parecería que era ella la que había estado ingresada. El cansancio de las horas del viaje y del infierno de días que tenía encima se notaban a leguas. Daba igual lo que intentara hacer con el maquillaje y con la ropa, era demasiado evidente._

_Y tampoco se había molestado demasiado en intentar disimularlo. Si alguien tenía algo que decir, podía guardándose sus opiniones donde le entrasen, porque no estaba para escuchar tonterías. _

_Su vida se había vuelto completamente loca en cuestión de horas. Todo había salido mal a la vez. absolutamente todo. No solamente una de las personas más importantes de su vida había estado en verdadero peligro, sino que también se había vuelto a encontrar con Ryo. Eso había traído a su cabeza unos sentimientos de culpabilidad demasiado grandes. Era consciente de que con él lo había hecho todo, absolutamente todo, mal… No contenta con eso, se había desatado el desastre con Yamato…_

_La simple idea de aquello hacía que se le formara un nudo en la garganta que amenaza con ahogarla. Aquella mañana había vuelto a intentar hablar con él sin éxito…_

_\- Ey, no me atropelles – la voz de Haru la devolvió a la realidad de golpe._

_\- Haru – carraspeó-. Perdona, no te había visto…_

_\- Si que te ha sentado mal el viaje en avión, sí… - arqueó una ceja-. Lo siento, era necesario que estuvieras así, se necesitaba tu firma y presencia en un par de reuniones._

_\- Tranquila - asintió-. Tampoco iba a quedarme allí hasta que le dieran el alta, más bien no quería dejar sola a Koemi en su estado…_

_Avanzó hacia su despacho, dejando la puerta abierta para que su ayudante pudiera seguirla si quería, notando como lo hacía y cerraba la puerta tras ellas. Los ojos de Haru la estaban examinando detenidamente._

_\- ¿Estás bien? Perdona que te lo diga pero… Estás muy paliducha._

_\- Es el jet lag… - contestó._

_Agradecía la preocupación de su amiga a pesar de todo, y podía ver que no estaba del todo contenta con su respuesta, pero prefirió fingir no haberse dado cuenta._

_\- ¿Cómo está Taichi?_

_\- Estable. No le dejan coger un avión, pero ya está a punto de salir del hospital. Así que acabará de minivacaciones en Londres si es que Koemi no lo ata a la cama para que deje de dar la lata._

_\- Se lo tendría más que merecido._

_\- Sí…_

_El sonido de su teléfono hizo que diera un respingo, empezando a buscar rápidamente dentro de su bolso con mucha más prisa y ansiedad de lo que Haru recordaba haberla visto. Parecía que estuviera esperando una llamada urgente e importante, de las que no se podía permitir perder. Lo que la sorprendió más aún fue ver cómo su cara cambiaba de un extremo al otro al ver quién era. O más bien, quién no era. _

_\- ¿Sora?_

_No obtuvo respuesta, únicamente viendo como la pelirroja colgaba la llamada y dejaba el teléfono encima de la mesa sin mucho cuidado. _

_\- Sora, ¿qué te pasa? – fue hasta ella, posándole la mano en el brazo para que se girase hacia ella-. Tú no estás bien. ¿Aplazo la reunión?_

_\- No… ¿por qué ibas a hacer eso?_

_\- Porque tú no estás para atender nada ahora mismo. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enferma?_

_La pelirroja guardó silencio. No quería asustar a Haru, pero tampoco iba a ser capaz de aguantarse. Cada vez que sonaba el teléfono tenía la misma reacción, y no podía evitarlo. Pudo ver como su amiga cerraba la puerta del despacho, volviendo a acercarse hacia ella._

_\- ¿Sora? – volvió a intentarlo._

_\- Hemos roto, Haru… - confesó finalmente-. Y como está enfadado conmigo ha aceptado un ascenso y lo vuelven a mandar a Marte… Ni siquiera me coge el teléfono. Y si… Y…_

_No fue capaz de decir lo siguiente en alto, pero en su cabeza la idea que reinaba era que si volvía a pasar algo, sabiendo que había aceptado el ascenso por ella, sería su culpa. No podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, fuera como fuera y la estaba consumiendo desde hacía días. _

_\- ¿Cómo que habéis roto?_

_\- Ha sido mi culpa… Yo lo he estropeado todo. Ahora no quiere ni cogerme el teléfono._

_Aquello explicaba a la perfección por qué había reaccionado de esa forma cuando la habían llamado segundos antes. Al igual que todo lo demás relacionado con el aspecto devastado de Sora. No estaba cansada ni enferma, era algo peor._

_\- Vete a casa, aplazo la reunión._

_\- No quiero estar en casa, necesito distraerme – negó con la cabeza-. Soy adulta y todo ha sido culpa mía, tengo que aceptarlo y seguir para delante._

_\- ¿Vas a decirme qué ha pasado?_

_\- Preferiría hacerlo en otro momento – dijo._

_Haru la observó, confusa. No sabía qué decirle. No quería decir nada sin tener ni idea de lo que había pasado, no quería meter la pata y que a ella pudiera parecerle mal. Además, le había dicho claramente que la culpa era suya, tenía que haber sido algo gordo. Se quedó unos segundos más con la vista fija en ella, intentando saber qué hacer o qué decirle, acabando por carraspear._

_\- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que me quede hoy contigo y me lo cuentas todo bien? Andrew no está y… - cortó sus palabras cuando vio como la pelirroja avanzaba hacia ella para abrazarla._

_\- Gracias… - contestó al cabo de unos segundos, sin cambiar de posición._

* * *

Haru se había quedado todavía procesando la información que le acababa de dar, entendiendo muchas de las cosas que habían ocurrido durante el tiempo que había pasado desde que conocía a Yamato.

\- Bueno, esto debe de ser muchísimo más rutinario, ¿no? No es lo mismo un viaje que se lleva haciendo durante décadas que algo que solo unos pocos han hecho, yo creo que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

\- Ya lo sé – asintió-. Lo sé… Lo que pasa es que no esperaba la noticia. Él tampoco. Nos quedamos los dos con la misma cara de tontos, simplemente a mí me entro el pánico anoche. Estoy bien, tranquila. Ya lo he hablado con él anoche.

\- ¿Se lo dijiste directamente? – se quedó mirándola arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – sonrió ligeramente-. ¿No me crees capaz? Me puso más o menos la misma cara que tú ahora. Sí, se lo dije. No estaba yo como para poder callarme algo así. Al igual que te lo he contado a ti para que sepas lo que realmente está pasando. Debo de tener fiebre o algo.

\- Pues sí, porque desde que te conozco siempre hemos tenido que sacarte las cosas con sacacorchos.

\- Qué graciosa… La cosa es que se lo he dicho y hemos dejado las cosas claras. Y con claras me refiero a que le dije que me daba miedo que algo pudiera pasar.

\- ¿Y él? ¿Le preocupa también eso?

\- No lo sé. Supongo que no querrá pensar en ello. La mayor preocupación que tenía era no estar aquí para el cumpleaños de Aiko. Eso le ha salido bien, así que no tenemos queja…

\- ¿Era la preocupación que tenía?

\- Sí, que si no lo dejaban estar aquí por esa fecha que los mandaba a paseo – se encogió de hombros-. Si te digo la verdad… De tener algún miedo sé que no me lo diría. Cuando se fue hace tres años ya estaba asustado.

\- ¿Te lo dijo?

\- No – sonrió ligeramente-. Ni loco me lo diría. Estaba demasiado ocupado tirando todo al suelo porque tenía un anillo escondido en la maleta. Y de no ser así, tampoco habría querido preocuparme más de lo que ya estaba yo sola. Pero lo conozco, y he tenido tiempo para darme cuenta de estaba preocupado y asustado él también.

Tenía sentido lo que le decía. Acabó por empezar a reírse sola sin poder evitarlo.

\- Si es que sois tal para cual – dijo Haru-. Entonces, más allá del susto, ¿todo bien?

\- Todo bien – asintió-. Y, de hecho, nos vamos a ver una casa a la hora de comer.

\- Es verdad, ya me parecía a mí que te faltaba una señorita. ¿Dónde te has dejado a Aiko?

\- Con su abuelo paterno. Iba a dejársela a mi madre, pero creo que es "su turno".

\- ¿Su turno?

\- Sí, has oído bien. A este paso nos van a echar a los dos fuera la ciudad y se van a quedar ellos con Aiko.

\- Perfectamente capaces – asintió-. ¿Has quedado para comer con él?

\- Sí, después, ¿por qué?

\- Osea, que todavía te falta tiempo.

\- Creo que me he perdido – la miró arqueando una ceja.

\- Pues sí, porque te sobra tiempo. Así que nos vamos a ir las dos a tomar algo ahora, que me sé tu agenda, y no tienes ninguna reunión. Venga, que es media mañana. Y, además, déjame adivinar, ¿quién perdió el apetito anoche?

\- Eh, tenía tarta de postre. Llegas tarde, ya recurrió Yamato a chantaje del serio para que se me pasara el susto.

\- ¿Del serio? A saber qué habréis estado haciendo anoche… - poniéndose en pie fue a por el abrigo de la pelirroja, girándose con la mejor de sus sonrisas para encontrársela todavía con la cara de turno-. ¿Qué? ¿He acertado? No te has puesto roja hasta las orejas, eso es que no. Aunque míralo por el lado bueno, si tenéis que pasar unos días separados porque esté en Tanegashima podéis volver a poneros originales con el teléfono…

Sora se había puesto en pie cuando escuchó lo de ir a tomar algo, aceptando rápidamente la idea como la mejor que había tenido Haru en todo aquel rato acercándose hacia ella para coger su chaqueta.

\- No, no he me puesto ro… - no llegó a terminar la frase, abriendo los ojos exageradamente con el puñal que acababa de recibir-. ¡Haru! Mira… circula delante de mí o vas a acabar llegando al ascensor de una patada en el trasero.

Entre risas, la menor de ambas terminó por ponerse el abrigo, alejándose de Sora unos pasos cuando la vio demasiado cerca, intentando ponerse algo más seria antes de salir del despacho. Cuando lo consiguió, se acercó a ella para poder colgarse de su brazo y salir así caminando, esperando a llegar al ascensor, dejando que fuera ella quien llamara.

\- Pero… que sepas que sigues sin haberme aclarado si eso era verdad o no…

* * *

**Annabolena04:** ya, ya... Si por algo te lo decía jajaja Porque ya sabía yo que se venía este fb, así que no acepto tomatazos por haber destapado por fin algo de por aquí. Que hasta ahora es la primera referencia que hemos visto a esa temporada tras el desastre nuclear y sin duda no pintaba bonito. Que el panorama por ese frente era muy complicado y esas paranoias en la cabeza de ella todos sabíamos que habían llegado a existir.

Al menos la pobrecita Haru ya sabe que su jefa no está del todo loca y que había un motivo detrás de tanta paranoia. Solo le queda la duda de si lo del teléfono era verdad o no, es una duda existencial que le va a quedar jajaja Eso, o el día que sea capaz de confirmarlo va a irse a dormir muy feliz ese día o muy decepcionada porque ella los tenía por "menos aburridos".

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** si es que en ocasiones están mejor con la lengua metida en cierto sitio. Si es que eres tú la primera que tiene que valorar el tiempo que vas a necesitar para editar lo que ella te dijera, no directamente mandarte para septiembre y estar ahí peleándote con ello. Que oye, llega un momento que con tal de quitártelo de delante les tiras a la cabeza lo primero que tengas a mano. Y nunca me he visto en el caso de tener que andar cambiando de compis de piso, pero sí, me lo puedo imaginar, que seguro que no es agradable. Eso y el tener que buscarte a alguien nuevo, que eso puede salir muy bien o muy mal.

A Yamato yo creo que lo ha tranquilizado el hecho de saber las fechas fijas. Saber que va a estar de vuelta para el cumpleaños de Aiko, cosa muy importante a estas alturas. Y sí, Mai cerca le va a venir bien. Lo primero para que no se tire de los pelos él solo y lo segundo para que puedan montar el drama a juego si quieren porque se han tenido que dejar a las nenas en casa jajaja

¿Qué decías de Haru? Jajajaja La verdad es que sí, supongo que en el fondo, aunque no la conozca desde hace tantos años, sí que pasa muchas horas a su lado, especialmente antes, y eso ha compensado bastante el salto de tiempo entre unos y otros. Eso, y que la forma de ser de ella ayuda mucho a que a pesar de ser más peque Sora se haya ido abriendo más hacia ella. Ahora sí que le ha hecho click del todo en la cabeza lo que pasó esa vez, aunque seguro que en ese momento lo entendió como consecuencia de la relación entre ellos dos.

En fin, vecina, voy a ver si bajo un ratito a la playa - si consigo que el perro se despierte, porque se ha echado a dormir encima de mis pies bajo la mesa del ordenador - . Ayer nos llovió como si no hubiera mañana y hoy ha vuelto a amanecer con un sol digno del sur. Clima loco que se viene llamando, ya sabes de lo que te hablo. ¡Un bico grandote!


	103. Con ella nunca se puede saber

Taichi caminaba con paso lento hacia casa de sus amigos. Había quedado con ellos a media tarde, aprovechando que todos tenían hueco y que ellos dos le habían dicho que estarían allí ya que habían ido a ver una casa en el otro extremo de la ciudad y le habían dado la tarde libre a Yamato.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, se acercó, llamando a ésta y esperando a que alguien apareciera para abrirle. Bajó la vista al ver cómo se abría y ninguna cara aparecía al otro lado, encontrándose con Biyomon.

\- ¿Te tienen de portera? – comentó a modo de saludo, esperando que lo dejara entrar.

\- ¿No has traído a Daigo?

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo solo se interesa por si traigo al niño o no? – negó con la cabeza mientras que se reía, avanzando finalmente.

Pudo ver, nada más entrar, la cabeza de Yamato, asomando por detrás del sofá en el suelo, gracias a la posición en la que estaba. Sonrió al imaginarse lo que estaba haciendo y dirigió sus pasos hacia él, no tardando en ver como moviéndose por el suelo de forma lenta estaba Aiko. Sonrió al ver que llevaba puesto un pijama que ya había visto en fotografía, el cual imitaba el aspecto de la digimon de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Estás en el suelo para no ensuciar más el sofá de la que se te cae la baba? – fue su saludo hacia el rubio, agachándose.

\- ¿Vienes solo?

\- Otro… - negó con la cabeza-. Vengo solo, he habéis pillado saliendo de una reunión. Así que sois la primera parada que he hecho. Se siente, solo os toca el Yagami adulto.

\- Habrá que conformarse – incorporándose con cuidado para no tropezar con él, se quedó de rodillas, dejando que Aiko siguiera intentando llegar hasta él.

\- ¿Dónde está Sora?

\- Arriba, estaba buscando algo en el armario, pero debe de estar al bajar.

\- ¿Qué tal la casa?

\- Pues… Demasiado – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Demasiado?

\- Sí, demasiado… No lo sé, tampoco era nuestro estilo.

\- ¿Demasiado qué? ¿Demasiado cara? ¿Demasiado grande?

\- Demasiado todo en general. Estamos buscando un sitio donde esta señorita pueda crecer tranquilamente, no donde tengamos miedo que se estropee algo por mirarlo más de dos veces. Y es una pena porque estaba en buena zona… - realmente tampoco era su estilo.

La casa que habían ido a ver estaba en el lugar perfecto, sin duda, pero era muy moderna y de diseño. No estaban buscando algo de ese estilo, literalmente buscaban algo más tranquilo, más cómodo y relajado. A pesar de lo que cualquiera pudiera esperar con el estilo de vida que podrían aparentar tener, preferían algo acogedor y cómodo. Un lugar en el que estar tranquilos. Y un lugar como aquel poco tenía que ver.

\- Pues podéis dejaros de tonterías y buscar por mi barrio.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para verte todos los días? No gracias…

\- Uy, claro… No gracias dices ahora. Con lo mucho que le iba a gustar a Aiko jugar con Daigo todos los días.

\- Deja a Aiko en paz, tanto cuento con Daigo…

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con Daigo?

\- Sí, que se parece demasiado a ti.

Sora había ido bajando las escaleras tras haber escuchado el timbre. En vez de haberse hecho notar se había quedado escuchando la conversación entre ambos, delatándose a sí misma cuando no pudo más que reírse por el final.

\- No le digas esas cosas, que se traumatiza. ¿No sabes ya que pretende meter a la niña en una urna de cristal por si alguno se le acerca demasiado? – dijo mientras que caminaba hacia ellos.

\- Hombre, normal. Imagínate que lo que se le acerca es un músico con estreñimiento emocional, menudo aburrimiento… ¡Ah! – protestó al recibir automáticamente un golpe en el brazo.

Yamato se puso en pie, decidiendo ignorar a Taichi y viendo como Sora se estaba riendo abiertamente. Intentó dedicarle una mirada desdeñosa antes de pasar de largo para ir hacia la cocina, fingiendo estar buscando algo.

\- Déjalo, que ya tenemos esa etapa más que superada – le dijo la pelirroja antes de caminar para asomarse y ver como Aiko seguía gateando, intentando llegar ahora hacia su padrino-. ¿Koemi?

\- Trabajando… - contestó sin quitarle la vista encima a la niña-. Luego iré a buscarla e iremos a ver a mis queridos suegros…

\- Pobrecito, qué pena me das… - sonriendo ligeramente, se quedó observando la escena antes de terminar por girar la vista hacia Yamato, estudiándolo unos segundos.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando también hacia ella, cruzando así una discreta pregunta entre ambos con una simple mirada. Obtuvo la respuesta fácilmente al ver como asentía y luego le hacía un gesto.

\- Tengo que hacerme con uno de estos pero para Daigo…

\- Lo que yo te diga, Andrew los comercializa y se hace de oro…

\- ¿Ese? Tiene pinta de estarte a la altura en el tema de éxito laboral, no creo que vaya a depender demasiado de las ganancias con esto.

\- Pues… ¿si te digo que no tengo ni idea? No me mires así, va en serio. Tengo cosas mejores de las que hablar con él que de esos temas… Anda, deja de hacer el tonto, que… tenemos que hablar contigo.

El gesto de Taichi cambió poco a poco, acabando por convertirse en uno de confusión, sin ser capaz de entender muy bien lo que podía pasar. Se puso en pie, dejando que fueran los digimon los que se quedaran pendientes de la pequeña, observando a los dos adultos.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

Las caras que tenían ambos hacían pensar que era algo serio, y por eso acabó por cruzar los brazos, quedándose a la espera de que alguno hablara, paseando la mirada del uno a la otra, dejando los ojos fijos en esta última.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – aquello era seguramente lo que más le interesaba, dándose cuenta de que volvían a cruzar una mirada entre ellos y que Sora era la que se encogía de hombros-. ¿No estarás embaraza de nuevo, verdad?

\- ¿Qué? – arqueó una ceja-. ¿Tú estás tonto? ¿Cómo voy a estar embarazada otra vez? ¿Crees que estoy loca?

\- Yo que sé, con vosotros dos nunca se sabe.

\- Si Aiko es superpequeña todavía, ¿tú estás tonto? Además no es seguro para mí y… Bah, que no estoy embarazada, zoquete.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco dio media vuelta, acercándose a la cocina para empezar a revolver por los armarios sacando algunas tazas para ponerse a preparar una bebida caliente para contrarrestar el frío de la calle, dejando que fuera Yamato quien hablara con él.

Habiendo mantenido los ojos en blanco ante la tontería que acababa de escuchar, el rubio siguió con la mirada a Sora antes de volver a buscar a Taichi con la vista.

\- No, no está embarazada, tranquilo. Con un bebé en casa, dos en este momento, tenemos más que de sobra… - no era una opción ni de la que hubieran vuelto a hablar. Era demasiado pronto hasta para tan siquiera pensar en hablar del tema-.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Va todo bien, no?

\- Va todo bien, deja de montarte paranoias en la cabeza que nos conocemos – le dijo-. Va por otro lado la cosa… - esperó unos segundos, volviendo a mirar hacia Sora, viendo como prefería no meterse-. Me tengo que ir unas semanas a la Estación Espacial en mayo.

Taichi frunció el ceño confuso ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Aunque fuera más que evidente que de eso se trataba el trabajo de su amigo, le costaba demasiado poco olvidarse de que tenía que salir de aquel plantea en el que vivían de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Cómo que te tienes que ir?

\- Me lo dijeron ayer… Tengo que ir a acompañar a los del equipo de Chofu. Creo que ellos se van a quedar más tiempo haciendo sus prácticas allí, pero nosotros volveremos a la Tierra.

\- Pero… - al igual que había hecho Yamato, Taichi buscó también a Sora con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que había dejado de revolver por la cocina, observándolos atenta-. ¿Va en serio?

\- Claro que va en serio… No juego con estas cosas, son demasiado delicadas. Ayer me llamó Hideki al despacho y hoy he tenido una reunión por la mañana para que me dieran los detalles. Tengo el aislamiento en abril y luego nos vamos la primera semana de mayo.

\- ¿Aislamiento?

\- Podré volver a casa por las noches… - lo observó, dándose cuenta de que seguía demasiado confuso todavía-. ¿Pasa algo? Se lo he dicho a mi hermano por la mañana, por si Hikari te dice algo.

\- ¿Vas a dejar a Sora sola con Aiko? – soltó de golpe, volviendo a la realidad.

La pelirroja levantó la vista hacia su amigo de forma automática.

\- Taichi… - negó con la cabeza-. Soy mayorcita, son solo dos semanas…. No se lo compliques más. Creo que puedo cuidar de un bebé yo sola durante ese tiempo… Si eso es lo que te preocupa, aunque te lo agradezco, de verdad que no va a ser problema.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Es el problema… - otra pregunta apareció en su cabeza, sin atreverse a hacerla en alto todavía, volviendo a mirar hacia Yamato.

\- Me mandaron a Tokio, no a hacer otro trabajo. Se acabaron los viajes largos, pero ya está. Esto no es nada, estaré de vuelta enseguida, es un viaje totalmente rutinario… Y, sobre todo, seguro.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Seguro – adivinando entonces lo que pasaba por su cabeza, asintió-. Es totalmente diferente a los viajes a Marte. Todo es conocido y se ha hecho cientos de veces, no habrá ningún problema. Voy tan poco tiempo que no te tendrás ni que preocupar porque haya vuelto a crecer…

Taichi estaba demasiado confuso todavía. No se esperaba aquella información de ninguna manera. Lo que se le había venido a la cabeza sin poder evitarlo había sido el accidente que años atrás había traído a Yamato de vuelta. Que le pasara algo ahora era totalmente impensable. No tenía tanta imaginación como para ponerse en el papel de Sora… Ni quería hacerlo.

Sin embargo, llegaba a entender que aquel era el trabajo del rubio y que seguramente al que menos gracia le hiciera fuera a él. Solo había que ver la cara que estaba poniendo y como parecía mirar hacia Sora de vez en cuando, como si todavía estuviera inseguro con el tema.

\- ¿Y cómo te lo has tomado?

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me lo tome? Lo peor es que tendría que haberlo visto venir y no me di ni cuenta. Estos viajes suelen ser cosa de un par de años y ya han pasado casi. Era evidente…

\- Evidente… - acabó por resoplar-. Agradezco que me lo hayas dicho en persona. Es lo único que te puedo decir… Lo demás, que tengas muchísimo cuidado. Esta vez sí que tienes gente esperándote que no podría pasar sin ti.

\- Ya lo sé… No te creas que no lo sé – acabó por volver a caminar, acercándose a la pequeña para poder cogerla en brazos-. Si al final el que peor lo va a pasar seré yo. Sora y Aiko, como mucho, estarán intentando que no las acoséis demasiado.

\- Eso tenlo por seguro…

Taichi no había sido capaz de decir gran cosa. En su cabeza había aparecido el recuerdo de la última vez que Yamato se había ido y en las condiciones en las que se había encontrado a Sora. Cuando había llegado a casa de ella, estaba hecho un completo manojo de nervios. Nunca la había visto así… Y, sin duda, podía entenderla. Ahora que estaba Aiko de por medio, Sora iba a ponerse todavía peor. La buscó con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que les había dado la espalda, siguiendo trasteando por la cocina.

\- Eh – reclamó así la atención de Yamato, antes de señalarla con la cabeza.

\- Pues… ha tenido días mejores – bajó el tono, entendiendo su pregunta automáticamente-. No lo sentó nada bien… Nada bien…

El gesto de Yamato había cambiado al decir aquellas palabras. Realmente se había arrepentido de haberle dicho a Sora de forma tan directa lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco creía que hubiera alguna forma buena.

\- Ya está mejor, si es lo que me preguntas. Pero…habla con ella a ver si a ti te dice algo diferentes, yo no me termino de fiar…

\- Lo sé, con ella nunca se puede saber – asintió, bajando la vista al sentir la mano de Aiko tirando de su chaqueta.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** que conste que fue pura coincidencia que tuviera tiempo de poder terminar tu AU para esa fecha. Lo de subirlo en fin de semana ya fue porque me lo pediste... Y el capi del fb fue el que tocó. Pero bueno, ya que se me juntó todo pues mira, yo aprovecho y así evito que me tires a los raptores a la cabeza que hace mucho calor para salir corriendo de ellos y que no me cojan por banda, que son unos agresivos. La tortuga la pobre espero que ya esté mejor, que yo la entiendo, pero que tiene que sobreponerse.

Haru la pobrecilla anda por ahí comportándose casi que más adulta ella que el resto de personas que la rodean. Que no importa que la diferencia de edad de unos y otros sea algo marcada en su caso, da igual. Se ha ganado su puesto y mírala, ahí está, sabiendo algo bastante gordo y siendo un apoyo más que necesario para la pobre Sora que para algo pasan muchas horas al día juntas.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** sí, tuvimos el sábado igual, de repente se volvió loco el clima. A mí me pilló de compras, porque había ido a comprar unas cosas para un viaje que tengo y acabé llegando a casa a las carreras. Por suerte, en el último momento, cambié de planes y me quedé por el centro de la ciudad en vez de irme de paseo a la otra punta. Pero desde entonces ha salido el sol y no ha dejado de freírnos como si no hubiera mañana.

Sí, ella sabía lo que había pasado. Era bastante evidente que a la pobre mujer le pasaba algo y Haru era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la pillara. Le habrá dado sus explicaciones - lo que no sé es lo que puede haberle llegado a contar, pero con la confianza que tienen, igual todo -, pero había omitido ese otro dato. Ahora que ya se lo ha contado todo habrá terminado de cobrar sentido. Especialmente cuando la vio tan de los nervios cuando Yamato se fue la última vez.

Debe de ser fácil de comprar con eso jajajaja Ya la tienen más que calada. Recurrer a la comida, y cuando la cosa es grave pues tiran con el chocolate. Como cuando se hacía la digna en Tri y tardaba dos segundos en alargar la mano ella también para coger uno de los donuts jajajajaja

Aiko es la más consentida del mundo, esperemos que salga de verdad con el carácter de la madre, porque llego tiempo diciendo que está nena va a acabar siendo una Regina George profesional, que tiene todas las papeletas jajaja Y parece que la casa no ha sido la definitiva tampoco - donde yo voy escribiendo sí que la tienen ya jijiji -, pero para compensar te mando una dosis de embajador de propina.

En fin vecina, espero que al final ayer descansases jajaja Yo sigo con mi ritmo de locos y la verdad es que va a peor. La semana que viene me voy al extranjero y todavía tengo cosas que hacer... Y acaba de escribirme el jefe para darme horarios y días para la semana siguiente que ya vuelvo al trabajo... Poco me ha faltado para tirarme al suelo a patalear. En fin... ¡un bico grandote grandote!


	104. Prisa

Taichi lleva un rato con la vista fija en Sora, siguiendo sus movimientos hasta que finalmente pasó cerca de él, alargando la mano para posarla en su brazo y reclamar así su atención.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó confusa, girándose hacia él.

\- Eso digo yo… ¿qué?

Frunció el ceño, quedándose pensativa. Hacía ya un rato que Yamato se había ido a la habitación con la pequeña, habiéndole entrado el sueño a la niña. Mientras tanto, ellos dos se habían quedado en el salón tranquilamente, ya que los digimon habían ido tras el rubio. Sora lo observó unos segundos, hasta que terminó por atar cabos de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo.

\- Estoy bien – respondió sin necesidad de que preguntase nada más.

\- ¿Me lo tengo que creer?

\- Pues no vendría mal. Te estoy diciendo la verdad – cruzó los brazos, observándolo-. Te lo digo en serio.

\- Sora…

\- No, déjate de Sora. No te miento. Cuando me lo soltó sí que me tomé mal y me llevé un buen disgusto. Pero mira, la cosa no ha sido para tanto y solo van a ser unas semanas y ya está.

\- Te creo una adulta lo bastante funcional, incluso ahora con un bebé, como para sobrevivir un par de semanas tú sola. Sabes perfectamente que no lo pregunto por eso… - le lanzó una mirada significativa.

Guardó silencio, estudiando así la expresión de él. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero tampoco quería pensar en ello. En el momento en el que había recibido la noticia había sido inevitable, pero sabía esconder muy bien que le daba miedo que cualquier cosa pudiera pasar. Ya no estaba relacionado únicamente con el accidente de años atrás, sino porque, evidentemente, el trabajo de Yamato, en situaciones como aquella, era más que un motivo para estar nerviosa por ello.

\- El día que de verdad se tenga que ir hablamos, ¿vale? No es lo mismo. Esto es totalmente rutinario, cada detalle se conoce a la perfección… No es lo mismo.

\- Como si me hablas en otro idioma. Ahora mismo, me preocupa más bien tener que volverte con semejante ataque de nervios encima como la última vez.

\- Eso fue culpa tuya por no estar dónde tenías que estar en su momento… - intentó bromear, notando que no le seguía el juego, encogiéndose de hombros-. Estoy bien, te lo prometo, ¿vale?

Sonrió, esperando que él relajase el gesto, consiguiéndolo unos segundos más tarde y aprovechando ese momento para acercarse y posar una de sus manos sobre las de él.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué? – arqueó una ceja, confuso.

\- Ya sabes por qué – amplió su sonrisa-. Además, míralo por el lado bueno, puedes aprovechar para chantajear a Dai un poquito y que se ponga de tu parte.

Se dio cuenta perfectamente del cambio de tema que le acababa de hacer ella, dejándolo correr y prefiriendo no volver al tema más serio. Podía creerse que ella pensara que estaba bien. Sin duda unas semanas no era nada comparado con los meses que él se había ido la anterior vez, pero sabía qué era lo que realmente podía preocupar a su amiga, y que, dijera lo que dijera, eso iba a estar presente. Sin embargo, no iba a ser él quien ayudara a que pudiera ponerse más paranoico.

\- Con ese crío y Yamato llevo las de perder – se encogió de hombros-. Tu siempre encantador marido sabe cocinar y creo que con eso se puede comprar únicamente a ese niño…

\- Bueno… No te diría yo que no. Pero le siguen gustando más mis galletas – sonrió, agradeciendo el cambio de tema y que hubiera cedido tan rápido con él-. Aunque eso seguro que tiene que ver con que lo dejo hacerlas conmigo y enredar hasta que acaba rebozado de harina él también.

\- ¿Ves? A mí también puedes dejarme hacer galletas contigo y me tendrías ganado…

\- Taichi… Me quemarías la casa…

Abrió la boca lentamente, fingiendo ofensa y sorpresa ante las palabras de ella. No tardó en entrecerrar los ojos para lanzarle una mala mirada y alejarse, rompiendo el contacto que habían tenido hasta entonces.

\- Ya vendrás, ya… Ya vendrás.

\- Anda… no te me enfades – riéndose, fue directa a su amigo, aprovechando el momento más relajado entre ambos para quedarse abrazada a él-. Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí – le murmuró por lo bajo.

No dijo más, esperando unos segundos antes de devolverle el abrazo, apretándola con fuerza.

Yamato acostó a Aiko, habiendo esperado a que se quedara dormida en sus brazos como siempre. Sin duda era algo que iba a echar muchísimo de menos cuando se tuviera que ir, pero, a la vista del trabajo que tenía, había tenido suerte. No se iba a perder el primer cumpleaños de su pequeña y eso, sin duda alguna, lo tranquilizaba. Tampoco se iba a perder el segundo aniversario… El segundo ya. Sonrió automáticamente ante ese pensamiento.

Era curioso lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Tanto que no había sido capaz de darse cuenta tan siquiera de que el viaje que tenía por delante era más que inminente. No lo había querido ver. Esa era la realidad. Estaba demasiado centrado en su familia. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Sonrió ligeramente, acercándose a tapar mejor a la pequeña antes de salir con cuidado de a habitación para no hacer ruido.

Frunció el ceño cuando se encontró de nuevo a Sora sola, buscando con la mirada a Taichi.

\- ¿Qué has hecho con él?

\- ¿Yo? Nada, lo llamó Koemi. Y ya sabes, hay que obedecer… - divertida, sonrió quedándose mirando hacia él.

\- Sí, algo sé ya… - se acercó hacia ella, observándola distraído.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque se me había ocurrido que podemos ir haciendo la cena tranquilamente entre los dos.

\- ¿Podemos? – llegó hasta ella, quedándose de brazos cruzados delante de ella.

\- Deja de hacerte el interesante – le dijo, señalándolo con el dedo-. Si quieres oírme decir que tengo hambre, ya lo estás escuchando. Anda, si hacemos la cena entre los dos acabaremos primero…

Se echó a reír automáticamente nada más escuchar sus palabras, habiéndolo hecho precisamente por lo que ella le había dicho. Sin duda iba siendo hora y aunque le hubiera gustado que Taichi se quedara algo más, era buen momento para empezar a prepararlo.

\- ¿Qué te apetece? – le preguntó finalmente.

Pasado un rato, mientras que terminaban de hacer la comida, Sora se estiró para poder coger uno de los platos del armario de arriba, escuchando automáticamente la risa de Yamato y notando como se acercaba a ella para poder bajándoselo él.

\- ¿No te estarás entreteniendo en ponerme las cosas más arriba? – le dijo girándose hacia él.

\- No sé, vas a tener que empezar a tener mejor vigiladas las cosas – sonrió, entretenido, posando el plato-. Ademas, ¿qué ganaría yo con eso?

\- Un par de malas miradas por gracioso, eso seguro – le dijo, aprovechándose de su situación para meter el dedo en el pequeño cuenco en el que había dejado al lado de la encimera, haciendo un rápido movimiento para manchar así la mejilla de él.

Sorprendido, por el ataque que acababa de recibir, arqueó una ceja, llevándose así la mano a dónde ella lo había manchado, llevándose después el dedo a los labios.

\- Pues yo creo que nos está quedando bien la cena – divertido, se quedó observándola unos segundos-. Aunque no sé yo si tendré que comprobarlo mejor…

\- No, ni se te pase por la cabeza, que ya he duchado antes… Yamato… - adivinando sus intenciones, intentó escaparse sin llegar a conseguirlo, viendo como cerraba los brazos en torno a ella para no dejarla huir.

\- Has empezado tú… - avisó antes de hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella segundos antes.

\- ¡Yamato! – riéndose, intentó zafarse, sin conseguirlo, notando como conseguía mancharla-. Eres un tonto…

\- Uy, se me debe de haber pegado de ti…

Entre risas, volvió a hacer lo mismo, entretenido, viendo como sus intentos por escaparse ni siquiera iban en serio, acercándose a ella para darle un beso allá dónde la había manchado, notando como se quedaba quieta en ese momento.

\- Yo creo que deberías de asegurarte de que esté todo bien, solo por si acaso, no vaya a ser que terminemos de hacer la cena y no nos guste – le dijo, buscando su mirada antes de dedicarle una sonrisa significativa.

\- Sí. Además, no me ha quedado demasiado claro si le falta sal o no a la cena – intentó sonar serio sin conseguirlo, cerrando los brazos con fuerza en torno a ella para atraerla contra él y dejarla a su altura en cuando sintió sus brazos cerrarse en torno a su cuello.

\- Qué rápido te dejas convencer – le dijo, divertida, sin dejarse besar cuando vio que se acercaba a ella, aprovechando para quedarse bien sujeta también cerrando sus piernas en torno a él.

Ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo, únicamente frenando en seco para volver sobre sus propios pasos para apagar el fuego, escuchando la risa de ella automática tras darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

\- ¿Se te ha pasado el hambre ya? – le dijo cuando se sentó en el sofá, dejándola así sentada sobre él.

\- No, pero creo que tengo una distracción mejor en mente. Yo creo que se me puede pasar el hambre un rato…

\- Ah, bien, eso es bueno, ¿no? Me deja en muy buen lugar, te sirvo de distracción frente a la comida. Creo que es lo más bonito que me has dicho en mucho tiempo.

\- Ya, intenta que no se te suba demasiado a la cabeza, hazme el favor – dijo entre risas antes de arrastrar sus manos hasta los cuellos de él para darle un tirón y poder así darle un beso por fin.

Notando como cerraba sus brazos con rapidez en torno a ella, sonrió entre el beso, acomodándose mejor en su nueva posición. Le gustaba demasiado la capacidad que tenía para hacerla olvidarse de que, realmente, el par de días anteriores habían sido más complicados de que lo que a cualquier de los dos podría gustarles. Y, sin duda, no trajo pensamientos relacionados con aquello a su cabeza, por suerte.

\- Oye, ¿y si a los digimon les da por salir? – preguntó cuando se separó, jugando con sus dedos por los costados de ella.

\- Yo creo que ya han aprendido a que es mejor dejarnos a nuestro aire de vez en cuando, y sino… Que lo vayan aprendiendo, que ya va siendo hora.

Estaba segura de que ya estaban más que escarmentados y que, dado el caso, no aparecerían. Quizás más adelante tendrían que preocuparse de que la que saliera de repente de la habitación fuera la pequeña, pero mientras que no pudiera andar ella sola, tenían mayor libertad. Sonrió ligeramente antes de darle un empujón al rubio para que se quedara con la espalda apoyada y que la dejara hacer a ella.

\- Yamato... – le dijo, acercándose hasta su oído-. ¿Me has traído algo de postre?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Debería de haberlo hecho? – metió las manos lentamente dentro de la camiseta de ella, acariciando sus costados.

\- Deberías, sí. Es parte de tu treta cuando intentas que esté de mejor humor – se separó mínimamente para poder dedicarle un puchero totalmente fingido.

\- Ahí te equivocas, lo del postre es algo que tengo ya por costumbre, se me acuse de algo o no. Lo que pasa es que me puedo esmerar más con él dependiendo de la gravedad de los hechos. Pero, para que no te me quejes, seguro que algo se me ocurre para compensarte – pinchó con sus dedos entre sus costillas antes de estirarse para poder volver a besarla.

Se dejó alcanzar sin mayores problemas, inclinándose ella hacia delante para que no tuviera que despegarse del respaldo. Se entretuvo mientras que duraba el beso en buscar el comienzo del jersey de Yamato para empezar a tirar de él hacia arriba. Notando como la dejaba maniobrar, dejando los brazos hacia arriba cuando se separó para que pudiera sacárselo por la cabeza, sonrió, dejándolo caer al suelo.

\- ¿Te han entrado las prisas? – le dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Sigo teniendo hambre… Solo que he cambiado de orden de prioridades – contestó antes de repetir las acciones de antes, pero ahora con su camiseta, dejándola también en el suelo.

Entretenido por el comportamiento de ella, la dejó ser quien tomara el control de la situación, colaborando únicamente en dejarle movilidad y ayudándola cuando notaba que lo necesitaba, volviendo a levantar sus brazos para dejarla quitarle también la camiseta que había llevado debajo del jersey aquel día.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando vio que se inclinaba hacia él, dejándole así libre acceso a su cuello, dedicándose únicamente a disfrutar del momento, manteniendo la sonrisa que había tenido hasta entonces. Movió los brazos para dejarlos en la espalda de ella, buscando así poder soltar el cierre del sujetador, recorriendo entonces su piel con las manos.

\- ¿Yo tenía prisa? – murmuró divertida, acercándose a su oído antes de apartarse para poder ponerse en pie.

Por mucho que le gustara usarlo a él de asiento, necesitaba poder moverse con más libertad para hacer aquello. Dejando ir una suave risa al ver que entendía perfectamente por qué se había apartado, aprovechó para terminar de quitarse la ropa, esperando que hiciera lo mismo antes de recuperar su posición inicial.

\- Yo creo que ahora podemos discutir mejor sobre la prisa que hay por cenar o no – le dijo ella antes de reclamar un beso de nuevo, dejándose llevar del todo.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** no me había olvidado del capítulo, simplemente acabo de pisar por casa tranquilamente casi que desde que me levanté de la cama y mejor no te cuento qué hora es porque todavía me pegas. En fin, la cosa es que he llegado y estoy siendo buena y actualizando aquí en vez de irme corriendo a leer el FF que sigo desde hace siglos y me actualizan con menos frecuencia que mis días libres jajaja

Ya tocaba un poquito de tema tortuguil, aunque sea una versión más light, pero bueno, ya sabemos que últimamente no me da la vida para nada y más para detallar más en temas tortugosos. Lo importante es que a la pobre pelirroja se le ha pasado el susto algo más y se ha ido a rondar a su marido con buenas intenciones que les hacía ya falta a los dos. Mejor que no se entere el embajador a lo que se dedicaron esos dos nada más que salió por la puerta que es capaz de traumatizarse como todo diplomático digno e internacional que es.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** pues ya ves... Ayer muriendo del calor y del bochorno y hoy he tenido que estar en pantalón largo y un jersey finito porque hacía frío. Y así es como se pillan los catarros en el norte... A ver mañana qué día tenemos porque creo que te puedes imaginar lo simpático y loco que sabe ser nuestro clima del norte. Descansar antes de ir... las ganas que tengo. Ni antes ni después, porque entre una cosa y otra... Luego preguntan por casa que por qué ando de mal humor y cuando hacen la gracia de que me queda poco para volver al trabajo los mando a la mi****. Mañana de entrada solo te diré que trabajo...

Esos tres no necesitan abrir la boca para entenderse entre ellos. Tienen el matrimonio bien montado. Esperemos que los nenes sigan el mismo camino y al final quede todo en familia y terminemos de morirnos del fangirleo entre todos. Si te gusta el tema nenes... Solo te diré que yo ya he escrito a los nenes interactuando entre ellos, para que te vayas preparando, digo...

No, no les pega lo ostentoso ni de casualidad. Se mudan porque necesitan espacio, no porque quieran un sitio más cool. Y aunque a veces sí que apunten un poco más alto de la media de mortales, no tienen pinta de ser precisamente dos que estén cómodos en esos ambientes. Taichi cuando se mete con ellos por esos temas lo hace únicamente por tocar las narices jajajaja Ellos dos me parece a mí que tendrían exactamente la misma dinámica en cualquier otro contexto. Precisamente por eso han salido corriendo de la casa que les enseñaron, pobrecitos jajaja

Y aunque sea cortito y de los más "light" un poquito de tortugueo nunca les viene mal a estos dos, que ya sabemos que le tienen mucha afición... Y en realidad - que puede ser que lo haya escrito y no me acuerde - llevo bastante tiempo sin escribir uno y ya debería de ir tocando pero shhhh, que últimamente escribo un capítulo en tres días. ¡Un bico grandote vecina!


	105. Enseñar a caminar

Sora aceleró el paso al doblar la esquina de la calle por la caminaba. Había quedado con Yamato no demasiado lejos de la sede de la JAXA para ver una casa que les había llamado bastante la atención. Por suerte, aunque ella había tenido una reunión importante, venía de no demasiado lejos.

Visualizó al rubio al final de la calle, esperándola donde le había dicho. No se le hizo demasiado complicado gracias a su altura y él no tardó en verla también y en agitar su mano en el aire para que pudiera verlo mejor desde lejos, consiguiendo así que caminase algo más deprisa para llegar a su lado.

\- ¿Llevas mucho esperándome?

\- Tranquila, vamos con tiempo de sobra – entretenido, se fijó en que llegaba casi sin aliento-. Yo he venido dando un paseo.

\- ¿Tan cerca te queda?

\- Más de lo que pensábamos. Cosa de unos quince minutos a mi paso… - explicó, girándose hacia la dirección por la que tenían que ir-. ¿Te ha costado mucho llegar a ti?

\- No… Y es raro porque la reunión la tenía a hora punta y las entradas a la ciudad deberían de haber estado colapsadas.

\- Bueno… Vivimos en Tokio, no se le puede pedir más a la ciudad, pero lo cierto es que es raro que haya atascos en las entradas de esta zona…

\- Pero si tú siempre estás protestado por eso… - confusa, se quedó mirando hacia él.

\- Ya, pero porque cojo los atascos en el centro al salir de casa, no aquí. Anda, vamos… - comentó finalmente echando a andar-. Me ha dicho mi padre que tardemos lo que queramos que tiene que ir a hacer la compra y se lleva a la niña con él.

\- ¿Quiere ir a presumir de nieta o qué?

\- Déjalo, pobrecito… a Dai y Reiji no los puede llevar porque tiene miedo de que líen alguna mientras que no mira. Con Aiko todavía no tiene esos problemas porque no puede caminar por sí misma…

\- Pobrecito mi suegro… - se rio por lo bajo.

Aprovechó unos segundos antes de colocarse bien el abrigo, no habiéndose preocupado demasiado de él al salir a las carreras de la reunión. Una vez hecho, aceleró un poco para colocarse a la altura del rubio y, sin que se lo esperase, cogerse a su brazo, sacándole así una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ya no te importa lo que la gente gruña o deje de gruñir? – le dijo divertido bajando la vista hacia ella.

\- Ni lo más remoto. Si tienen envidia que se aguanten – le dijo colando así su mano dentro de su chaqueta del abrigo.

Sonrió con su respuesta, como si fuera un comentario de lo más normal mientras que revolvía también así su brazo para dejarla cogerse bien y poder ir los dos cómodos. Hacía una temporada que aquello se había vuelto cada vez más normal en Sora. Al principio no habían sido así las cosas estando en su país y era un cambio en ella que le gustaba muchísimo. La conocía más que de sobra como para saber lo importante que era para ella la opinión de los demás y que simplemente estuviera haciendo lo que le apetecía cada vez más le gustaba mucho. La notaba mucho más relajada y contenta desde entonces.

\- Te estoy viendo – le dijo por lo bajo acercándose algo más.

\- ¿Me estás viendo el qué? – disimuló.

No le contestó, riéndose sin más y continuando con su camino. Agradecía el contacto de él ya que aquel día estaba siendo especialmente frío en la ciudad. Se había abrigado al salir de casa, pero daba igual, notaba todavía el contraste térmico tras haber salido de la reunión.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – le preguntó al notar cómo se pegaba más a él.

\- Estoy bien… – negó con la cabeza-. Mira – señaló hacia más adelante dónde se podía ver a la agente con la que habian quedado esperando por ellos-. ¿Sabes? He estado pensando sobre el viaje…

Giró la cabeza, no esperando que le saliera con aquello en ese momento, mirándola sorprendido. Sabía que había seguido dándole vueltas al tema, que no se había quedado tranquila con la facilidad que había parecido, pero no esperaba que hablara del tema tan de repente.

\- Cada vez que te mandan fuera luego te dan unos meses libres. Vale que es proporcional al tiempo fuera de casa y eso pero… Si te mandan en mayo… Eso quiere decir que vas a pasar el verano entero con nosotras. ¿A que si?

La observó, totalmente sorprendido tras lo que acababa de escuchar. Sabía que el tema del viaje seguía estando demasiado reciente entre ambos y que ella había estado dándole más vueltas, pero no contaba con que le fuera a salir con aquello y tan de repente.

\- Sí, lo normal es que sea proporcional a la estancia fuera o a la peligrosidad… Pero es posible que al menos un mes lo tenga…

\- Eso me parecía… - asintió-. He estado pensando, y mira… Ya que no tiene mucho arreglo, pues voy a intentar verle la parte buena a todo esto. Cuando vuelvas te vas a quedar con nosotras una temporada de seguido. Vamos a poder aprovechar el verano, llevar a Aiko a que conozca la playa… No sé – se encogió ligeramente de hombros-. Visto así suena más llevadero.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Has estado dándole vueltas a eso?

\- Sí, más o menos. La idea principal es quitarte el teléfono según te tenga delante otra vez y aislarte de todo lo demás, pero suena mejor dicho de la otra forma. Cualquiera diría que hasta se podría considerar un poco ilegal…

\- Solo si me quejo – sonrió, deteniéndose antes de girarse hacia ella-. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Si eso te ayuda a que estés mejor y más animada… Hace mucho que no entramos en negociaciones de las serias… Cuando vuelva y me dejen una temporada libre, os garantizo exclusividad total y absoluta, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¿Es un trato?

\- En toda regla… - tal y como había hecho muchas veces, alargó su otra mano, en la que ella no estaba agarrada, para sellar así la negociación.

\- Trato hecho, Ishida – sonrió del todo, apretando su mano unos segundos -. Anda, vamos que todavía se va a pensar que nos hemos echado para atrás…

* * *

Hiroaki se apoyó en la mesa, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para levantarse. Había pasado gran parte de la tarde desde que había vuelto a casa jugando con la niña, incluso siguiéndola cuando había empezado a gatear, pero ahora había llegado el momento de ponerse en pie y la edad le pasaba factura.

\- Aiko, tu abuelo ya no está para estos trotes… Pero no se lo digas a tu padre que me riñe seguro… - farfulló por lo bajo antes de terminar de ponerse en pie y llevándose la mano a la espalda-. Te he comprado galletas para la merienda que me han dicho que te gustan mucho…

Giró la cabeza hacia los digimon, buscándolos, no tardando no demasiado en dar con ellos, sentados al otro lado de la mesa, vigilando los movimientos de la pequeña desde allí.

\- ¿Vosotros dos queréis también? Vale… Voy a prepararle a ella su leche. Echadle un ojo mientras tanto, cuando esté todo listo os aviso…

Echó a andar, notando como su espalda se quejaba por haber pasado bastante tiempo en mala postura. No se iba a quejar por ello, le gustaba jugar con la pequeña y con eso le servía para todo lo demás. Además, no tenía nadie que fuera a echarle la bronca y a recordarle que ya no tenía edad para jugar tirado por el suelo.

Se acercó a la nevera para coger la merienda de la niña, echándola en una tacita para poder ponerla a calentar en el microondas, volviendo un rato más tarde soplándola para dejarla encima de la mesa.

\- A ver, que ahora tienes la leche podemos darte galletas que me ha dicho tu padre que te gustan más que a Sora y según tengo entendido eso es mucho decir… - volvió a por la pequeña, cogiéndola en brazos-. ¿No te han empezado a salir los dientes todavía, verdad? Vamos a tener que remojarte bien en la leche la comida para que esté blandita…

No pudo más que reírse cuando vio como la niña se fijaba en las galletas que había acercado en un plato para ella, empezando a revolverse en sus brazos para intentar alcanzarlas, estirando así sus manos.

* * *

Sora se quedó en el jardín de la casa, observándola desde fuera. Llevaba un rato en silencio, limitándose a observar con suma atención todo lo que la rodeaba hasta que habían visitado el último rincón de la casa. Vio que Yamato caminaba hacia ella, más o menos con la misma expresión con la que llevaba ella desde hacía rato.

\- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó al llegar a su lado.

\- Me encanta… Me encanta, me encanta. Es la casa perfecta, Yamato… - contestó automáticamente, observándolo.

\- ¿No me digas? ¿Eso lo decidiste cuando te enseñaron tu futuro estudio?

\- ¿Mi futuro estudio?

\- Venga, dime que no te piensas apoderar la sala de atrás…

\- ¿La de las cristaleras? – sonrió delatadoramente-. Me encanta… Esta sí que sí.

\- Lo sé, a mí también – se giró, quedándose así detrás de ella, mirando él también hacia la casa-. Creo que exactamente lo que estamos buscando. Tiene algunas cosas para reformar, pero es lo que hemos estado hablando…

\- Y has venido dando un paseo. No vas a tener que salir a las carreras por las mañanas y vas a poder estar más con la pequeña.

\- Bueno, yo soy lo de menos ahora mismo. Céntrate en la casa, porque es dónde nos podríamos pasar las próximas siete décadas.

\- ¿Siete nada más? ¿Tanto piensas estar aguantándome?

\- Más o menos, no pienses que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente – divertido, se inclinó, dejando así un beso en su cabello antes de poner algo de distancia entre ambos al ver a la agente aparecer-. Además, en algún sitio voy a tener que enseñar a Aiko a caminar...

La mujer caminó hasta colocarse delante de la pareja, guardando de nuevo el teléfono en su bolsillo, sin que Sora pudiera decir nada a las últimas palabras de él, teniendo que guardar las apariencias.

\- Lo siento, era importante.

\- No pasa nada – contestó la pelirroja rápidamente.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Esta les gusta? – había sido la encargada de enseñarles todas las casas que habían estado visitando-. Yo creo que de todo este tiempo es la que más se parece a las especificaciones que nos dieron…

\- Es perfecta – asintió Yamato, dándole la razón-. Y… Estamos interesados en hacer una oferta. Nos ha gustado mucho a los dos…

La sorpresa apareció en la cara de la mujer. No habían sido precisamente los clientes menos exigentes y le había costado mucho encontrar algo de su agrado. Aquella vez creía haber dado con la casa correcta, pero también lo habría creído otras veces. No contaba con escuchar tan fácilmente que aquella vez sí que había dado en el clavo.

\- ¿No quieren hablarlo?

\- No, para nada – habló Sora entonces-. Nos encanta, es justo lo que teníamos en mente los dos. Haga la oferta y… si hay que negociar con lo que sea… - miró hacia el rubio, viendo como acababa asintiendo – adelante. Estamos muy interesados…

\- En ese caso llamaré lo antes posible y en cuanto sepa algo les llamaré con algo de información. No creo que vaya a haber muchas pegas, según tengo entendido tienen prisa por vender la casa, se mudan por motivos laborales. Podría tener algo para antes de última hora de la tarde.

\- Se lo agradeceríamos mucho – volvió a contestar ella.

\- Pues… - se adelantó, para despedirse de ellos estrechando la mano de ambos – en cuanto sepa algo se lo haré saber. ¿A cuál de los dos llamo?

\- Estaremos los dos juntos, así que da igual – contestó Yamato.

\- Perfecto… Gran elección, la casa es perfecta para empezar una familia. Los llamaré más tarde.

Dejando solos a la pareja, esperaron a que la mujer se fuera antes de volver a cruzar una mirada entre ellos dos.

\- ¿Tú crees que tendremos suerte?

\- ¿La amenaza del fénix sigue estando presente? – posó las manos en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

\- Sin duda, ella siempre está encantada de amenazar con picotazos a quien sea – aprovechándose, entrelazó sus manos tras el cuello de él-. Vamos a tener suerte y esta va a ser nuestra casa.

\- ¿Sabes lo bien que suena eso? – sonrió, acabando finalmente por inclinarse y poder así besar a su esposa.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** Taichi notó algún tipo de presentimiento que hizo que acelerase más el paso y se alejara. Algo le decía a él que no le interesaba saber lo que estaban haciendo esos dos precisamente. Y es una pena porque de verdad que si no fuera por lo agonías que es uno y lo cortado que es el otro, menuda conversación de besugos se podrían montar entre Taichi y Yamato si saliera el tema tortugueo a la luz.

Parece que los Ishida se han encontrado por fin con La Casa... ¿será esta vez? ¿Será la casa de verdad? Parece que el rubio puede llegar andando al trabajo en cosa de un cuarto de hora, está donde ellos querían y la pelirroja anda fangirleando por los rincones porque le encanta lo que ve. Yo creo que si ninguna mente del mal les toca las narices cofcofcof podría ser que los Ishida hayan encontrado casa por fin después de tanto tiempo buscando.

¡Besitos de tortuguita! Y deja el teléfono en paz cofcofcof

**Guest Vecina:** "sí"... Los alumnos que tengo por mi cuenta con de carrera... Así que como en algunas tienen la convocatoria de Septiembre me toca sufrirlos en verano. Pero bueno, son universitarios, así que no son una panda de gente de quinceañeros que se toman las clases como un castigo y por lo tanto dan por el culo todo el tiempo, lo cual se agradece.

Todos sabemos que ese día Taichi intentó que se lo dejaran libre fijo. Sabe lo que hay, sabe lo que pasó y sabe más que de sobra que esa pobre mujer iba a estar en uno de sus peores días. Tenía bastante claro donde le tocaba estar... Solo que claro, el tráfico le tocó las narices más de lo que debería. Al igual que estuvo pendiente del teléfono cuando le tocó el aterrizaje, sin importar la hora a la que fuera. Yo es que esas cosas no las planeo, con él me salen en modo automático.

Oye, es algo muy importante. Que estamos hablando de cierta pelirroja que normalmente prioriza la comida, y lleva una temporada en la que he decidido que la cena puede esperar. Eso sin duda debe de ser un buen plus para el ego de Yamato jajaja Pero bueno, primero tortugueo y luego, parece que por fin encuentran la casa que tanto tiempo les ha llevado descurbrir. Esperemos que tengan suerte... De paso te cuento que este capi es aquel que dije hace tiempo que había borrado por lista... Ains.

En fin vecina, voy a ver si avanzo un poquito con el capítulo que tengo a medias que lo quiero liquidar ya que hoy no he ido a la playa pero tampoco estaban las neuronas queriendo funcionar en condiciones... ¡Un bico gradote!


	106. La de artes

\- ¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo?

Natsuko había llegado hacía un rato a casa de Hiroaki a sabiendas de que la Aiko estaría allí. Había pasado parte de la tarde con Takeru y sus otros dos nietos, aprovechando que tenía la tarde libre y ahora, cuando se había enterado de quién estaba de niñero de la niña había aprovechado.

\- Nada, ¿por qué? – preguntó, intentando disimular mientras que cruzaba los brazos.

\- No lo sé, poco más y te tenemos que ayudar a que te levantes…

\- Se ha pasado media tarde jugando con Aiko tirado por el suelo y persiguiéndola cuando gateaba – Gabumon se asomó desde el otro lado de la mesa estirándose a coger todavía una de las galletas que habían quedado sin comer.

Los ojos de la mujer se posaron en el digimon para luego volver a mirar hacia su exmarido, el cual, había hecho lo mismo que ella, solo que entrecerrando los ojos para dedicarle una mala mirada por bocazas. No pudiendo más que echarse a reír, se acomodó mejor en la silla cruzando los brazos, divertida.

\- Solo me duele de estar en mala postura, nada más… Chivato… - levantó la vista de él, alargando la mano así para tirar del plato de las galletas y alejarlo de su alcance haciendo así que la risa de Natsuko empeorase.

\- Si es que al final la más madura de todos los presentes va a acabar siendo el bebé de ocho meses…

\- Ya casi tiene nueve – corrigió automáticamente sin darse cuenta él.

\- Bueno, los que sean, tampoco te deja en muy buen lugar esa corrección que acabas de hacerme, que lo sepas… - negando con la cabeza se puso en pie para acercarse a la niña que estaba jugando en el suelo echada encima de una manta, intentando alcanzar a Biyomon-. Tienes que reñir a tu abuelo cuando se ponga a hacer cosas que no debe…

En el momento en el que Hiroaki iba a volver a protestar, escuchó el sonido del timbre reclamó la atención de todos los presentes. Por la hora, era bastante sencillo adivinar de quiénes se podía tratar ya.

\- Mira que les dije que se fueran a pasearse por ahí, que podía quedarme con la niña el tiempo que hiciera falta.

\- Tu hijo tiene más mono de esta cosita preciosa – habló mientras que la cogía en cuello – que tú… Así que no sé qué te extraña que venga a las carreras a por ella.

\- Bueno, tambien sigue contando como recién casado. Que se vayan por ahí a cenar o algo…

\- ¿Los que van a hacer dentro de nada dos años de casados? Sí, muy recientes… Deja de protestar – entretenida con la conversación, caminó hasta la puerta con Aiko en brazos, abriendo por fin y encontrándose a la pareja al otro lado-. Tenemos a tu padre en modo cascarrabias porque quiere quedarse a la niña más tiempo…

\- ¿Papá? ¿En modo cascarrabias? No sé de lo que me puedes estar hablando…

Natsuko dejó que entrasen, dándose cuenta de que la niña se empezaba a revolver en sus brazos queriendo así llamar la atención de sus padres, no queriendo estar ya más tiempo con su abuela al tenerlos a ellos delante.

\- Tomad, antes de que se eche a llorar…

Yamato se acercó para cogerle a la pequeña, arqueando una ceja al ver cómo ella parecía no estar de acuerdo y que se quedaba mirando hacia Sora, esperando que fuera ella quien al cogiera.

\- ¡Ja! – divertida por ello la pelirroja fue directa a cogerla-. ¿Tienes mal mío hoy? Qué raro para ti… No le hagas esas cosas a tu padre que luego se nos pone celoso… - sujetado a la pequeña contra ella-. Hola chiquitina…

El rubio se quedó mirando hacia ellas unos segundos antes de acercarse a saludar a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y luego aprovechar para entrar y encontrarse con Gabumon alargando una de sus patas intentando alcanzar las galletas de dónde las había puesto Hiroaki.

\- ¿Todavía merendando?

\- No, a tu amigo ya se le acabó la merienda hace un rato – alejó algo más el plato-. ¿No te dije que podíais iros por ahí a cenar?

\- Deja de acaparar a la niña, pesado… No, Sora está acostumbrada a tenerla con ella casi todo el día… Así que déjala que vuelva pronto a por ella – se encogió de hombros-. Además, estamos esperando una llamada importante…

\- ¿Una llamada importante?

Buscó a la pelirroja con la mirada, encontrándosela con una ligera sonrisa mirando hacia él, todavía con la mano puesta sobre la cabecita de Aiko, quien se había quedado pegada a su madre. Caminó hasta colocarse al lado de Yamato para que pudiera saludar él también a la niña, dejándolo que fuera él quien siguiera hablando.

\- Pues… creo que hemos encontrado la casa perfecta y… Estamos esperando si nos aceptan la oferta o no.

\- ¿Qué? – Natsuko se acercó también hacia ellos-. ¿La que habéis ido a visitar hoy? ¿Tann rápido?

\- Es perfecta – dijo al pelirroja-. Tiene exactamente todo lo que queremos y nos ha gustado mucho a los dos…

\- ¿En Chofu?

\- Sí, llegué andando yo desde la sede, de hecho – asintió-. Tenemos que hacer algunas reformas, pero asi podremos hacerlo todo a nuestro gusto… Después de casi cinco meses buscando, yo creo que ya iba siendo hora.

\- ¿No te queda un poco lejos a ti, Sora? – Hiroaki giró la cabeza hacia ella.

\- Ya, pero yo entro y salgo del trabajo cuando quiero. Para algo soy la dueña… Nos vamos a arreglar perfectamente. Yamato tiene que andar siempre a las carreras y apenas tiene tiempo de ver a la niña por semana. Así que al menos puede aprovechar algo más de tiempo por las mañanas con ella – bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña-. Me sé de alguien que lo va a agradecer…

\- Posiblemente, aunque hoy me ha vendido a traición – acercó su mano hacia la niña, notando como lo sujetaba rápidamente-. Ya, ya… Ahora… Lo malo es que nos vamos a quedar algo más alejados de los demás. Pero bueno, yo creo que también tiene fácil arreglo.

\- Si lo dices por el abuelo pesado, no tengo mucho problema en perseguir a mi nieta dónde haga falta…

\- Salvo los de espalda… - murmuró Natsuko por lo bajo antes de empezar a reírse.

\- Creo que prefiero no preguntas sobre qué os pasa… - dijo el rubio antes de dar un respingo al sentir cómo le sonaba el teléfono, sacándolo del bolsillo.

Los ojos de Sora se posaron rápidamente en él, buscando confirmación en un gesto de él, esperando que fuera la agente. Dándose cuenta de ello, asintió justo antes de descolgar, pidiéndoles a los presentes que guardaran silencio unos segundos antes de tener que avanzar hacia la entrada para poder escuchar mejor.

\- Tranquila, seguro que son buenas noticias – le dijo Hiroaki a su nuera-. Sino mandáis a Taichi con Takeru a dar la lata hasta que los aburran y digan que si, que por favor, que os quedéis la casa y que además os hacen un descuento.

\- Y sino podéis probar con el cuento de que trabaja para el gobierno – Natsuko señaló hacia su hijo con la cabeza-. Suena serio y todo… Pero no creo que nadie vaya a querer que Aiko se quede sin una casa en la que poder crecer. Aunque… ¿estabais mal de espacio en dónde vivís ahora?

\- No, no es eso – Sora negó con la cabeza-. Lo que pasa es que… las escaleras con una niña pequeña en casa no son la mejor idea del mundo. Y además… para nosotros está bien, pero… Queremos tener algo más de espacio y que ella tenga donde jugar. Nos hacía ilusión a los dos hacer este proyecto a medias… - bajó la vista hacia Aiko, notando algo de calor en sus mejillas al estar hablando de aquel tema con sus suegros.

La mujer sonrió automáticamente, levantando la vista hacia su hijo desde allí estudiando su expresión y entendiendo que las noticias seguramente fueran buenas, esperando a que llegara con la información.

\- Tiene un salón bastante claro en el que puede jugar Aiko y luego en la parte de atrás de la casa hay un jardín grande… Es el sitio perfecto para que crezca. Además, hay varios parques y paseos…

\- Suena muy bien. La verdad es que el centro de Tokio es demasiado caótico – Hiroaki le dio la razón-. Me quedáis un poco más fuera de mano, pero nada grave. Si es porque mi nieta tenga un sitio donde criarse cómoda todo bien… ¿Tenéis cerca algún colegio?

\- Sí, de hecho sí. A pesar de estar algo más apartado tenemos todo lo que necesitamos a mano. Y creo que tampoco hay demasiado tráfico para mí por las mañanas para ir y venir del estudio.

\- Parece que no hay nada que discutir entonces sobre el lugar.

\- No… Solo espero que nos digan que sí. Quiero empezar a reformarlo todo y ponerlo a nuestro gusto cuanto antes para tenerlo lo más avanzado posible antes de que Yamato se vaya.

Sora guardó silencio, dándose cuenta de que el rubio se estaba despidiendo y que acababa de colgar el teléfono. Posiblemente en su mente pasara la idea de provocarla y decirle que no habían tenido suerte, pero la sonrisa con la que se acercaba a ella era demasiado delatadora.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó rápidamente ella.

\- Sí… Sin problema. No han tenido ni que renegociar el precio. Es nuestra… Esta semana, el día que podamos tenemos que pasarnos por la agencia para firmar los papeles.

La pelirroja se quedó mirando hacia él, intentando controlar su reacción al estar con la niña en brazos y con sus suegros delante, pero sin duda se podía ver en su cara que no podía haber escuchado una mejor noticia. Había notado algo nada más entrar en aquella casa que no había pasado hasta entonces. Lo había sabido cada vez más a cada habitación que les iban enseñando y, sin duda, estaba el hecho de lo que les acababa de decir a Hiroaki y Natusko, quería intentar dejar las cosas lo más listas posibles para cuando Yamato volviera… Le encantaría poder volver realmente a casa. A su casa.

\- ¿Contenta? – le dijo, acercándose hasta ella.

\- Muchísimo – asintió-. Mira Aiko, ya vas a tener donde jugar cuando crezcas un poco… - bajó la vista hacia la pequeña, acabando por dejársela por fin al rubio-. Tengo que llamar a mi madre para decírselo, ahora mismo vengo…

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar fue a por el teléfono que había dejado en su bolso dejando a Yamato con sus padres, quienes se estaban riendo todavía por las reacciones de ambos.

\- Parece que os ha gustado de verdad esa casa, ¿no? – le preguntó Hiroaki.

\- Sí, muchísimo. Le tengo mucho aprecio a la casa de Tanegashima pero esto no ha tenido nada que ver. Supongo que es por lo que significa y los planes que tengo de ahora en adelante.

Su padre sonrió, divertido al ver la cara que acababa de poner Natsuko, no estando ella acostumbrada a escuchar a su hijo hablar de forma tan abierta de esas cosas. No dijo nada a pesar de todo, no queriendo que Yamato pudiera darse cuenta.

\- En ese caso vas a tener que enseñárnosla cuando tengas a bien que tu padre sepa dónde te vas a mudar…

\- No lo sé, si no se lo cuento a nadie puedo esquivar a Takeru si se pone muy pesadito… ¿Qué te parece, Aiko? ¿Le contamos al abuelo dónde vamos a vivir?

\- Por la cuenta que te trae… ¿No tienes fotos?

\- Sí, creo que sí, que tengo que tener las que nos mandó la de la agencia – dio un par de pasos hacia su madre, dejándole la pequeña a ella-. A ver, que os las enseño… Aunque Sora tiene intención de decorarlo todo absolutamente a su gusto e incluso hacer alguna reforma… Yo con la de artes no me pienso meter que soy de números…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** ¡tenemos casa! Parece ser que ha sido un flechazo a primera vista y los Ishida han salido tan enamorados de la casa que nadie ha sido capaz de decirles que no. Ya tienen Su Casa, de los dos, donde empezar bien todo. Como bien dice el rubio donde poder dedicarse a enseñar bien a caminar a Aiko y hacer un montón de recuerdos, porque esos dos tienen que pinta de que cuando asientan... asientan.

Yamato pudiendo llegar andando al trabajo gana mucho tiempo que poder dedicarle a su familia, cosa que él tiene pinta de agradecer. Y los demás... pues con lo grande que debe de ser Tokio seguro que vivan donde vivan están todos lejos de todos, algo me da a mí en la nariz. Así que al menos la nenita tiene un lugar tranquilo donde jugar y corretear lejos del caos del centro, que no le gusta a ninguno de sus padres.

¡Un besito de tortuguita! Y ánimo que es viernes y no queda nada para el fin de semana ya.

**Guest Vecina:** ¿qué tal la playa vecina? Yo acabo de salir ahora mismo de la ducha porque me traía media playa conmigo. Cascaba hoy el sol que daba gusto, poco más y nos da algo, así que nos pusimos a remojo un buen rato y luego ya salimos. El Cantábrico, como siempre, haciendo sus honores y están jod******** frío incluso en un día como hoy, pero somos unas valientes cofcofcof - menudo show para entrar al agua jajaja

Tienen casa, sí señor. Los Ishida tienen por fin casa. Les ha costado mucho encontrarla, pero yo creo que para un sitio como Tokio ha sido hasta poco, porque si ya cuesta encontrar algo "temporal" por aquí no me quiero imaginar la pesadilla que debe de ser buscar La Casa en la que quieres vivir con tu familia en una ciudad tan poblada y caótica. Al menos ellos dos tenían algo de libertad de maniobra y al final han encontrado lo que buscaban sin que nadie les haya puesto ni media pega. A ver si ahora nadie tiene que ingresar a Hiroaki pero esta vez por ciática por andar por ahí jugando con su nieta.

Te digo yo, así, como miniSpoiler que a Yamato no le da tiempo a nada de todo eso, porque no he escrito nada de las reformas. Como mucho comentarios jajaja Cuando vuelva de su viaje ya tendrá tiempo para dedicarse a todo lo que se tenga que dedicar que para algo va a tener el verano libre para intentar montar él solo la cunita de Aiko si se siente valiente otra vez jajaja

En fin vecina, espero que tengas un buen fin de semana y que no te hayas quemado en la playa hoy, que pegaba mucho mucho por aquí. ¡Un bico grandote!


	107. Media hora caminando

\- Te hemos encontrado un sitio muy bonito donde vas a poder jugar todo lo que quieras…

Sora se inclinó, teniendo a Aiko echada sobre su cambiador mientras que le estaba poniendo el pijama. Aquella noche, al contrario que otras, había sido ella la que se había encargado de poder cambiarla y prepararla para irse a dormir ya que Yamato se había entretenido en hacer la cena. Llevó las manos hacia ella, haciéndole así cosquillas en la barriguita, escuchando su risa.

\- Ya verás qué habitación más bonita vas a tener. Aunque bueno, la que tienes ahora tampoco está nada mal, ¿eh? Que casi te quedas sin padre por ella… Aunque creo que sigue sin querer hablar del tema de la cuna…

Se rio al traer a su memoria los numeritos que había escuchado, especialmente el día que Takeru y Taichi habían decidido ayudar. Era una pena que no hubiera podido verlos a los tres, adultos funcionales, perdiendo contra las instrucciones de una simple cuna, pero aquello había sido parte de la sorpresa.

\- Y en la parte de atrás hay unas cristaleras donde vamos a poder dejar todos los colores a tu alcance para que juegues con ellos – terminó de ponerle el pijama, cogiéndola en brazos-. Ya verás, si es que ahora no te vas a enterar, pero cuando nos mudemos seguro que te empiezas a dar cuenta de todo…

El humor de la pelirroja había mejorado considerablemente en comparación con los días pasados. Nada más entrar en la casa y empezar a verla se había ido entrando en ella hasta que había acabado llegado a imaginarse cómo podría llegar a ser, y en vez de estar atenta a lo que les decían de los muebles, ella había estado pensando en su pequeña y en por dónde podría jugar. Era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello y, por eso, había sabido que era la casa correcta. La cara de Yamato había sido exactamente la misma que la de ella, no habían necesitado decir demasiado más.

Aunque sin duda iba a seguir en su cabeza el hecho de que Yamato se volvía a tener que ir, aquello había servido para que centrara su cabeza en ello. Aún quedaba tiempo para que llegase mayo y, mientras tanto, podían dedicarse a dejar la casa lo más avanzada posible. Eso le iba a seguir para tener la cabeza ocupada y no esta preocupándose por cosas que, se pusiera como se pudiera, no iba a poder hacer nada por evitarlas.

Un ruidito de la pequeña reclamó su atención haciendo que bajase la cabeza, observándola, viendo como se estaba riendo, alargando las manitas hacia ella, intentando cogerla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te estás riendo de mí? Te lo perdono solo por ser tú y por haber salido tan guapa – se inclinó, dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla no tardando en escuchar la carcajada de la pequeña.

\- Eso es porque ha salido al padre…

Haciendo que diera un respingo, Yamato abrió la boca para reclamar la atención de la pelirroja, dejándose notar por fin. Llevaba un rato apoyado en la puerta, observándolas, no habiendo querido molestarlas, entretenido con la conversación que estaba teniendo Sora con la niña. Caminó hasta colocarse a su lado finalmente, sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Y el tema de la cuna creo que prefiero no recordarlo si no te importa, hace que me replantee cómo he podido llegar a mi puesto de trabajo.

\- Mejor no le preguntamos a los expertos de la JAXA – se rio, girándose del todo hacia él-. ¿Está ya la cena?

\- Sí, venía a avisarte… ¿Quieres que termine de echarla yo?

\- ¿Has venido a avisarme de que está la cena o a robarme a la niña? – divertida por haber adivinado sus intenciones le tendió a la pequeña para que la cogiera-. Voy a subir al baño, échala tú, te espero en la cocina.

Asintiendo a sus palabras, cogió a la niña después de observar como Sora dejaba otro beso en su mejilla.

\- Buenas noches, cielo…

Yamato giró, sujetando bien a Aiko contra él para quedarse vigilando los pasos de la pelirroja mientras que salía de la habitación, cogiendo la mano de la pequeña para imitar el gesto de despedirse, agitándosela suavemente justo cuando vio que se giraba.

\- Venga, que ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir – poniéndose algo más serio, caminando hacia la cuna con ella para intentar dormirla.

* * *

Salió finalmente de la habitación de la pequeña, cerrando la puerta tras él, habiendo dejado pasar primero a los digimon, quienes habían cenado los primeros para poder irse con la niña. Se había cansado ya de discutir con ellos sobre que podían cenar con él y con Sora tranquilamente, pero habían cogido la costumbre de querer ir a vigilar a Aiko.

Se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja ya había bajado, encontrándosela cerca de la cocina, levantando la tapa para ver qué había hecho para cenar, rondando totalmente distraída. Sin duda se había dado cuenta del cambio de la forma de comportarse de ella desde hacía unas horas. Había estado algo más apagada desde que le había dado la noticia de que se iba a ir, pero aquella tarde parecía haberse esfumado todo.

\- ¿Con qué permiso has ido tú a ver qué he hecho de cena?

Se giró, divertida, poniendo cara de no saber de lo que le estaba hablando, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Es tu culpa. Luego te vas a acabar quejando el día que por tu culpa no entre en mi ropa…

\- Ya, pero no te preocupes, ese día seguro que te encuentro rápido alguna sustituta… - siguiéndole el juego, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de alargar el brazo para tirar de ella y atraerla hacia él-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta el menú?

\- Has hecho mi sopa favorita con el día de perros que hace…

\- Tenemos que cosas que celebrar hoy, ¿no? – se quedó estudiando su expresión-. ¿Estás contenta?

\- Mucho… - subió la mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándola así con el dorso-. No sabes cuánto. Me encanta la casa y que haya sido tan sencillo que nos hayan dicho que sí.

\- Algo nos tenía que salir bien para compensar la mala noticia del mes, ¿no?

\- Y no sabes cuánto… - sonrió al ver cómo cerraba ligeramente los ojos a medida que seguía moviendo su mano por su piel-. Me muero de ganas de empezar con las reformas y los preparativos…

\- Eso suena como que me vas a arrastrar a unas cuantas tiendas…

\- Vete asumiéndolo, Ishida…

Se quedó observándola. Estaba ilusionado también con la casa, no podía negarlo ni tenía intención de ello, pero se le notaba muchísimo menos que a ella. Sin duda era lo que parecía necesitar para salir de ese mal tramo que habían tenido.

\- Anda, vamos a cenar que luego te me quedas dormida y tengo que subirte a la habitación.

\- Bueno, si me quieres subir tú tampoco me voy a quejar…

\- A cenar he dicho…

Yendo a sentarse a la mesa cuando se lo indicó, se acercó primero a la nevera para sacar de dentro la bebida, dejándola en su lugar. Tenía hambre, pero haber descubierto el menú que tenían le había abierto aún más el apetito.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho tu madre de lo de la casa? – le dijo cuando se sentó, habiéndose echado ya también su cena.

\- Que quiere verla. Yo creo que quiere calcular exactamente a cuánta distancia le quedamos…

\- Bueno, no se podrá quejar, estamos cerca de algunos de los jardines más famosos de la zona.

\- ¿Si? No me había dado cuenta – sonrió divertida-. Debe de ser que nunca me has llevado a verlos.

\- ¿Verdad que no? No te preocupes, puedes ir con tu madre si quieres. Me han dicho que hay un puente que pasa por uno de ellos que deja vistas directas hacia la sede de la JAXA.

Riéndose por lo bajo debido a la conversación se entretuvo en soplar el líquido, teniendo ganas de poder probarlo por fin.

\- Ten cuidado, no te vayas a quemar…

\- Que no – dijo antes de soplar otra vez, pudiendo probar por fin la comida-. Esto era justo lo que me hacía falta para terminar el día. Hoy igual no me meto con calcetines en la cama…

\- Tranquila, no creo que me vayas a escandalizar a estas alturas. Ya venías con ello, no puedo acusarte ni de intentar engañarme antes de la boda.

Sora se encogió de hombros antes de llevarse otra vez la cuchara a los labios. Sin duda la cena estaba ayudando a mejorar todavía más su humor, notando la calidez en el estómago.

\- Creo que con los pijamas de peluche ya me cazaste el primer invierno que se nos vino encima. No me molesté en ocultarte demasiado nada…

\- En realidad sí – no pudo evitar que la típica sonrisa ladeada apareciera en su cara-. De aquella nos veíamos tan poco que precisamente el pijama no era de lo que más solíamos gastar cuando me quedaba contigo.

\- Ahí voy a tener que darte la razón – no se le subieron los colores en aquella ocasión, tomándose unos segundos para continuar cenando antes de volver a hablar-. Aunque yo creo que por casa sí que me tuve que pasear con alguno… Nada como aquella camiseta que te quedaba tan divina como la que te tuve que dejar en alguna ocasión, claro.

\- Sin duda me quedan mucho mejor a mí las tuyas que a ti las mías.

\- No sé qué le queda mejor a quién, pero si me da por robarte alguna de las tuyas a modo de pijama de verano tampoco es que me dure demasiado puesta para comprobarlo. Así que vamos a dejar el tema de los pijamas que a este paso vamos a tener que ponerlo en práctica y yo quiero terminar de cenar.

Optando por hacerle caso y no continuar con el tema, la observó unos segundos antes de empezar a cenar él también. Habia hecho aquella comida a sabiendas de lo mucho que le gustaba, pero en parte también por el frío que había estado haciendo todo el día. Les iba a sentar bien a los dos.

\- Oye, acabo de darme cuenta de una pega horrorosa de la casa…

\- Venga, sorpréndeme…

\- Mimi.

La pelirroja levantó los ojos hacia él, confusa. No entendía qué pintaba su amiga en todo aquello, teniendo que hacer el esfuerzo para recordar que, aunque ella no viviera en aquel barrio sí que quedaba mucho más cerca que nadie más del grupo.

\- Es verdad, no me había dado cuenta de que estamos cerca… Eso es bueno, así Aiko puede jugar cuando quiera con Hiro y Sen.

\- La casa de Jou tampoco queda demasiado lejos, vamos a poder tenerlo a mano si hay que darle la lata si a la niña se le ocurre estornudar.

\- O si a ti te da por hiperventilar demasiado por tener a Mimi a menos de media hora caminando.

\- Eso también – asintió-. Pero bueno, debería de estar acostumbrado a ella a estas alturas. ¿Cuándo vuelve de Estados Unidos?

\- No tengo ni idea. Como mi padre lleva dado vueltas una temporada, están algo más relajados de trabajo y Koushiro está teniendo tiempo libre, así que están aprovechando.

Asintió decidiendo que era buen momento para centrarse en la cena por fin, dejando de distraer a Sora. Sin duda aquella semana había mejorado de forma radical cuando contaba que no pudiera hacerlo. Se le vino a la mente la conversación que habían tenido de camino hacia la casa, sobre si iba a tener una temporada libre después del viaje.

\- Estaba pensando… ¿Y si cuando vuelva yo nos quedamos unos días en Tanegashima? Finales de mayo es buena fecha, hace buen clima y no hay muchos turistas.

\- No lo sé, a lo mejor nos linchan por estar fuera de la ciudad en época del cumpleaños de la niña…. Pero suena de maravilla.

\- Bueno, todo es organizarse, pero yo creo que puede ser buen momento y tú te lo puedes tomar como unas vacaciones.

\- ¿Incluye visita a la heladería?

\- ¿Podemos darle helado a ella ya?

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** la competencia para ver quien está más contento con la noticia de la casa es dura. Aunque parece que Sora está a punto de ir dando saltitos por las esquinas. Parece que ha vuelto a la vida casi que después del susto que se ha llevado con el viaje de su rubio, que ahora tiene la casa en la que va a poder vivir con su familia y todo parece que va bien. Y si para encima le hacen una de sus cenas favoritas para entrar bien en calor en un día de invierno como en el que están, pues yo creo que se va a ir a la cama bien contenta esa noche.

Sin duda parece haber servido para que está más tranquila y con la mente en otra cosa, como, por ejemplo, empezar a planear ir a hacerle compañía a Tanegashima cuando se vaya él al sur. Sin duda, con un bebé es la mejor de las opciones. Y ella ya está demasiado acostumbrada a tenerlo rondándola que seguramente quiera ganar todo el tiempo que pueda a su lado. A ver qué tal les van las cosas esta siguiente temporada, que ahora, por lo menos, tiene casa.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	108. Foto de eso

Taichi iba mirando hacia los lados, siguiendo los números que había en la calle, buscando así la dirección que Yamato le había dicho cuando habían hablado por teléfono. No conocía aquella parte de la ciudad y tenía que ir con toda la atención del mundo para no perderse. Finalmente, reconoció uno de los números, siguiendo un poco más hasta llegar finalmente a dónde le habían dicho.

Miró hacia los lados, intentando dar con el rubio, no tardando en verlo, todavía con el uniforme puesto, esperando por él a la entrada.

\- Ya era hora, ¿dónde te habías metido?

\- Me perdí. Dos veces. ¿En esta zona de la ciudad no sabéis lo que son las señales o qué?

\- Dramático… - negó con la cabeza-. Si tiene muy fácil acceso desde la entrada de la autopista.

\- Ya, pero vengo justamente desde el extremo contrario…

\- Porque eres un torcido y siempre lo has sido – se encogió de hombros, señalándole con la cabeza hacia el interior para que lo siguiera-. Sora cree que no va a poder llegar a tiempo. Se le estaba alargando más de la cuenta una reunión.

\- ¿Y me ha dejado solo contigo en un lugar que no conozco? ¿No buscarás librarte de mí, no?

\- Bueno, podría ser una opción, pero me conozco métodos más divertidos. ¿Qué tal tu suegro?

\- No lo sé, ¿y el tuyo? – farfulló por lo bajo.

\- El mío supongo que estará babándose encima porque le hemos dejado a Aiko, así que estará bastante tranquilito. Como mucho discutiendo con Toshiko para ver quién entretiene más a la niña – se encogió de hombros.

\- Pobre Haruhiko… Aunque bueno, no es de extrañar – acabó por colocarse al lado de Yamato, caminando distraído-. Debe de querer compensar todo el tiempo que se perdió de Sora con Aiko.

El rubio asintió en silencio, acercándose hasta la casa para poder abrir la puerta y dejar que Taichi entrara. Le hubiera gustado que ella estuviera también presente, pero se le había complicado la tarde y no había querido andar mareando a su amigo, así que se había ofrecido en enseñarle el lugar él solo.

\- Era una de las cosas que me daba más miedo cuando empecé otra vez las cosas en serio con ella – dijo tras unos segundos en silencio, habiéndole estado dando vueltas a lo último que habían estado hablando.

\- ¿El qué? – Taichi giró la cabeza, observando así al rubio.

\- Pues eso. La ausencia de Haruhiko… - hizo una pausa, acabando por girarse, encontrándose la cara de circunstancia del otro-. ¿Qué?

\- ¿Has vuelto a estar dándole vueltas a todo eso porque te tienes que ir dentro de unos meses? ¿Es eso? Yamato… Te vas unas semanas. No compares, ¿quieres? No creo que tenga que ser yo el que te diga esto, deberías de saberlo tú a estas alturas…

Volvió a guardar silencio, dejando que entrase tras él, cerrando la puerta. Hacía un par de días que habían podido firmar los papeles y les habían dado las llaves para poder visitar el lugar y empezar a organizar lo que necesiten.

\- ¿Me has escuchado?

\- Ya lo sé, pero es algo que siempre he sabido que acabaría pasando con el trabajo que tengo.

\- Y es algo que siempre ha tenido muy claro ella. Fin de esta conversación. Además, si piensas que las voy a dejar en paz, vas listo… Así que dejar de darle vueltas a esas tonterías y enséñame la casa de una vez, que tengo que ver si de verdad merece la pena que me hayáis dejado tan fuera de mano…

\- Está bastante mejor Sora. Que hayamos encontrado por fin esta casa ha ayudado bastante, pero me preocupa que se vuelva a poner mal cuando yo de verdad me tenga que ir.

\- Se va a poner mal. Con un poco de suerte, volverá a darle igual que los demás nos enteremos o no y se le pasará al cabo de un rato. Yamato, es mayorcita, sabe lo que hay, sabe a lo que te dedicas. La vez que te fuiste a Marte por segunda vez estaba preocupado realmente por ella, pero se fue calmando y al final pareció llevarlo bien. No sé si me querrá tirar algo a la cabeza por contarte esto o no, pero por lo que sé, hasta que no aparecí yo no consiguieron nada.

No decía aquello como si fuera necesario recalcar la relación que siempre habían tenido ambos sobre la que pudiera tener ella con Mimi o con Haru. Era sencillo de entender si se pensaba fríamente. Él sí que sabía lo que había tenido a Sora tan nerviosa y sin duda era diferente lo que pudiera o no decirle.

\- Tú solo intenta volver de una pieza, yo creo que todo lo demás podemos tenerlo controlado. Y no me vale que uses como excusa eso para evitar tener que ponerte a decidir el color de las paredes…

Puso los ojos en blanco nada más escucharlo. Tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero no podía evitar que esas ideas se formaran en su cabeza. Sin duda sería mucho peor un viaje de año y medio, pero, dada esa situación ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer aceptarlo. Principalmente por él mismo. No había mentido cuando hacía ya unos años había dicho que tenía otras prioridades en su vida. Ahora que esas prioridades realmente existían… poco más que discutir había.

\- A ver, venga… O todavía nos va a acabar alcanzando Sora y no tengo gana que ande dando tanta vuelta la pobre a la salida del trabajo.

\- ¿Y yo no te he dado pena?

\- No, tú no. Circula… - echó a andar por fin por el pasillo-. Además, como se nos haga de noche no hay luz y no pienso jugar contigo a tinieblas, que no me fio de ti.

Pudo escuchar la risa de Taichi de fondo como si hubiera sido capaz de pensarse alguna respuesta que, al final, no hubiera querido decir en voz alta, siguiendo los pasos de Yamato empezando así la visita.

* * *

Sora resopló mientras que miraba la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, dejándose caer hacia atrás en la silla para quedarse del todo apoyada. La reunión se había alargado demasiado como para plantearse tan siquiera la opción de ir a buscar ella a la pequeña.

\- Yo creo que estaban aburridos y no tenían gana de irse a casa… - comentó Haru mientras que se quedaba apoyada en la mesa.

\- No te diría yo que no… Habíamos quedado con Taichi para enseñarle la casa y mira qué horas son…

\- Bueno, seguro que no le importa. Ya se la enseñarás otro día…

\- No, si lo dejé con Yamato. Estarán de escapada romántica ellos dos… - sonrió ligeramente-. Vete para casa Haru, ya termino yo de recoger por aquí.

\- No, no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente. Venga, que te ayudo que tampoco son horas para ti… Tienes cara de cansada y, por una vez, dudo que haya sido porque hayas tenido una mañana precisamente entretenida…

\- Ojalá… - en vez de hacerse la loca, se limitó a encogerse de hombros tras su respuesta, bajando la vista hacia el teléfono para contestar a un mensaje que le acababa de llegar.

\- ¿Yamato? – escuchó como asentía con un ligero sonido-. ¿No puede vivir sin ti?

\- Le he dicho que me espere ya en casa con Aiko, que no son horas para la chiquitina para estar por la calle…

\- Sí, hace frío para ella. Que sepas que es el único motivo por el que te perdono que no lo hayas mandado venir a buscarte y así poder verla yo un rato. Al menos tendrás la cena hecha cuando llegues a casa, que hoy tienes cara de cansada.

\- Sí… Eso sí – se estiró ligeramente antes de ponerse en pie-. Anda, vamos a recogerlo todo que sino yo creo que me voy a acabar quedando a dormir aquí y eso estaría feo.

Riéndose, asintió yendo tras ella, cogiendo algunas de las carpetas y llevándolas de nuevo de vuelta a su lugar. Sabía que la opción de convencerla de dejarlo todo así y recogerlo al día siguiente no era la que más pegara con Sora, de manera que entre las dos podían dejarlo todo hecho.

\- ¿Qué tal llevas lo del viaje de Yamato? – le preguntó tras unos segundos observándola.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – levantó la vista hacia ella, confusa.

\- No sé, no me atrevía a preguntarte antes, pero últimamente pareces estar de mejor humor…

\- Haber encontrado la casa que buscábamos por fin me ha ayudado – asintió-. Lo llevo mejor. Además, caí en la cuenta de que cuando vuelva le van a dar una temporada libre que va a coincidir justo con el verano. Eso suena bastante bien.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Te lo quieres llevar otra vez a la playa para que se quede bien chamuscado?

\- Mis intenciones eran llevar a la niña en Tanegashima a última hora para que no se nos queme ella, pero bueno, reírme un poco de él por esos temas siempre viene bien – sonrió-. Es su trabajo, Haru… ¿Qué otra cosa se puede hacer? Pero bueno, si te digo la verdad… Tengo ahora mismo la cabeza puesta en la casa y, puedes creerme, eso me hace ver las cosas de otra forma muy diferente.

\- Bueno, ahora porque parece que te me puedes quedar dormida en cualquier momento, pero sí, tienes toda la razón. La cara que tienes estos días no tiene nada que ver con la del día que me llegaste con la noticia de q1ue lo mandaron fuera otra vez.

\- Cuando se acerque la fecha ya veremos cómo me lo tomo, o cuando tenga a Aiko esperando por el encargado de echarla a dormir. Pero, por el momento, quiero pensar en la casa, en lo que significa y en que no sé si estará él más ilusionado con el tema que yo.

Haru la observó, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad por haber sacado el tema cuando escuchó el comentario sobre la niña esperando por su padre, teniendo miedo de que esa idea fuera a poner a Sora de mal humor. Por suerte, parecía que no había sido así y que se centraba únicamente en el tema de la casa.

\- Vas a tener que enseñármela. Aunque os habéis escondido… Nosotros estamos justo en la otra punta. Voy a echar de menos el apartamento… Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de él.

\- ¿Si? No puedo imaginarme por qué – sonrió-. Lo sé, yo también voy a echarlo de menos. Tengo demasiados recuerdos entre esas paredes, pero, de eso va la cosa, ¿no? De hacer recuerdos nuevos…

\- ¿Vosotros dos? Creo que no quiero saberlos, porque no es que tenga ni la más mínima queja, pero los niveles de azúcar ya los tengo altos con la merienda que me he pegado antes, muchas gracias.

\- Lo decía por la niña, pero… Si quieres, también me sirve – sonrió-. Me sirve por el momento con que de verdad te digo que parece estar más ilusionado que yo con la idea de mudarnos. Ya me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo, que quería que esto fuera una cosa de los dos.

\- Qué asco dais… Es lo único que puedo decir – bromeó mientras que se reía-Venga, ya hemos dejamos las carpetas en tu mesa, mañana si te aburres las colocas para que no te dé un algo en la cabeza por tenerlas fuera de sitio, ahora nos vamos las dos para casa que no son horas ya.

\- Sí anda, que tú tienes que irte a la otra punta todavía del distrito – asintió-. Venga, coge tus cosas que nos vamos a la vez, no vaya a ser que vuelva a llegar a casa y me encuentre a Yamato en coma en el sofá con la niña gateándole por encima.

\- Por favor, necesito una foto de eso.

Sora se echó a reír mientras que caminaba hacia donde había dejado colgado su abrigo y su bolso para cogerlos y hacerle un gesto a Haru para ir a por los de ella para poder irse a casa de una vez.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** a ver quién termina primero, si la impresora de dar por el saco o yo de publicar. Se aceptan apuestas... son tres hojas las que tiene que sacar, tengo esperanzas en mí y en la página para que le ganemos a la impresora del mal, fíjate lo que te digo jajajajajaja

Aquí tenemos un poco de escenas de matrimonio protagonizadas por Taichi y Yamato... y parece ser que cuando esos dos están solos con nadie más rondando, el rubio sí que se sincera un poco más con lo que piensa o no sobre según quiénes y qué situaciones. Pero seguro que a nadie le extraña que esos pensamientos estén por su cabeza y más aún con un viaje en el horizonte. Es algo que le lleva rondando en la cabeza desde que empezó su relación con Sora en la primera parte de la historia, no es raro que ahora vuelva a darle vueltas.

Y, normal que Haru quiera una foto de la nenita gateando por encima de un rubio en coma. Eso es digno de grabar y guardar para la posteridad y seguro que pasa mucho en esa casa porque él habrá madrugado y estado trabajando y entrenando más de la cuenta como cada vez que tiene un viaje... Y ella estará hiperactiva y con ganas de jugar con papi. Digna escena para encontrarse al llegar a casa...

¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	109. Buscamos vuelos

Sora llegó a casa, abriendo la puerta con cuidado ya que tenía las manos frías y no quería darse con las llaves al hacerlo. Se acercó al mueble del recibidor para dejarlas encima antes de empezar a frotarse las manos para entrar en calor.

\- ¿Ya te han soltado?

Escuchó la voz de Yamato reclamar su atención, acercándose hasta donde estaba para saludarla. Sus pasos venían desde la mesa de la cocina, donde se podía ver su ordenador con la pantalla levantada.

\- ¿Llego demasiado tarde? – preguntó.

\- Si lo pregunta por Aiko, hace un rato que está dormida, lo siento – fijándose en que estaba todavía encogida y con las manos juntas se acercó algo más hacia ella-. ¿Hace frío fuera?

\- Está granizando… - perezosa para quitarse el abrigo, estaba esperando a entrar en calor para poder hacerlo-. ¿Ya has cenado? – pudo ver como negaba con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no me gusta cenar solo – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Me has esperado? – levantó la vista hacia él, sorprendida-. Es muy tarde, debes que tener hambre.

\- He estado paseando a Taichi a última hora de la tarde. Si crees que no hemos acabado buscando algo donde poder tomar algo tranquilamente que implicase acabar comiendo algo…

Negó con la cabeza, riéndose antes de separar por fin sus manos para acercarlas a los botones, empezando a quitarse el abrigo poco a poco, dejándose todavía la bufanda puesta antes de dirigir la mirada hacia la cocina.

\- No tenía gana de cocinar… Pero he pedido la cena – confesó dándose cuenta de dónde se habían posado los ojos de ella.

\- ¿Qué has pedido? – se estiró intentando ver algo que pudiera delatarlo encima de la mesa.

\- Ya lo verás – le quitó el abrigo de las manos para ir a dejarlo en su sitio-. Vamos a hacer una cosa. Vete a ponerte el pijama y cómoda, mientras yo preparo las cosas por aquí.

\- No suena mal – sonrió, teniendo que darle la razón-. Voy a asomarme primero a ver a la niña, esperemos que no la despierte…

La dejó ir, entreteniéndose en ir sacando las cosas para dejarlas en el sofá. La cara de cansada que traía ella, sin duda alguna, merecía dejar las cosas allí y que pudiera cenar lo más cómoda posible. No estaba seguro de si debería de preguntarle o no por la reunión, sin saber demasiado bien si había ido bien o mal. Quizás lo haría más tarde. Dejó de darle vueltas, empezando a dejarlo todo en dónde había pensado.

* * *

La pelirroja bajó al cabo de un rato mientras que se abrochaba bien la bata, arrastrando algo los pies hasta que llegó al sofá, donde podía ver que se había quedado sentado él. arqueó una ceja, curiosa, dándose cuenta de que la cena estaba allí.

\- ¿Tan mala cara traigo hoy? – bromeó, yendo a sentarse a su lado.

\- Un poquito…

Sonrió, acomodándose y dejándose caer hacia el lado en el que él estaba sentándose para quedarse apoyada en Yamato, dejando su cabeza en su hombro, levantando así la vista desde allí.

\- Oye…

\- ¿Pasa algo? – confuso, bajó la mirada hacia ella.

\- Sí, que eres un indecente y que no me has saludado en condiciones al llegar a casa.

Se le escapó una risa sin poder contenerla, no esperándose que se le saliera con eso de repente, tomándose unos segundos para pensar con seriedad antes de girarse algo más a la vez que movía su mano para sujetarle el rostro y que no se pudiera mover, inclinándose así para poder dedicarle un beso.

\- ¿Tú pretendes cenar hoy? – le preguntó cuando fue capaz de separarse de él, quedándose observándolo.

Mientras que se alejaba de ella, soltándola, no pudo más que echarse a reír abiertamente, incorporándose para poder acercarse a la comida y dejarla a ella comer algo por fin, que no le iba a venir mal.

\- Oh… Tú últimamente con el tema de las cenas te estás luciendo demasiado, ¿qué tramas Ishida?

\- Mira, solo para defenderme de posibles acusaciones… Esta vez el que tenía antojo era yo. Eso te pasa por dejarme la publicidad a mano. Ponte a cenar de una vez, venga, que como te me quedes dormida en el sofá no te subo a la habitación, avisada estás…

* * *

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia la pelirroja, a sabiendas de que se había quedado completamente dormida ya que llevaba un rato sin contestarle y había podido escuchar como su respiración se iba pausando cada vez más. No era algo que le sorprendiera, era algo que pasaba con normalidad, pero aquel día le había llegado con el cansancio demasiado reflejado en la casa.

\- Igualita que otra que yo me sé – murmuró por lo bajo antes de acercarse a recoger las cosas de la mesa.

Cuando volvió a enfocarla, no pudo evitar que la conversación que había tenido con Taichi aquella tarde. Era un pensamiento que sí que le había dado más de lo que debería por la cabeza desde que había recibido la noticia. No era algo que pudiera evitar a pesar de saber que tampoco era algo que tuviera arreglo. Habían hablado de todo aquello muchísimas veces entre ellos y siempre habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

Sabía lo que ella pensaba y también aceptaba que Aiko era muy pequeña para darse cuenta de lo que estaba por pasar. Pero el problema aquella vez era él. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la vida que tenía en Tokio y la simple idea de tener que alejarse, por poco que fuera, de su familia no le gustaba.

No le gustaba ni lo más mínimo.

Le gustaba llegar a casa y poder bañar a la niña y echarla a dormir o tener algo de tiempo por la mañana para darle algo de su propio desayuno antes de que Sora se fijase. Al igual que ahora, le hacía gracia ver cómo la pelirroja se había quedado dormida a sabiendas de que lo más seguro fuera que le diera pena despertarla y que la acabaría subiendo él. Se había hecho a esa forma de vida y no quería dejarla.

Chasqueó ligeramente la lengua, posando los platos por fin, guardando lo que había sobrado en la nevera junto con la bebida. Era tarde y no se iba a poner a fregar nada, volviendo al lado de Sora antes de observarla más de cerca.

¿Quién le iba a decir a él que iba a ser capaz de estar dándole vueltas a algo así? Hacía unos años la perspectiva de tener que estar fuera unas semanas le hubiera parecido mal pero porque sería demasiado poco tiempo. Ahora no podía ser todo más diferente.

\- Sora… - la llamó con suavidad, entretenido al ver cómo no surtía ningún efecto-. Menos mal que ya no vamos a tener el problema de las escaleras…

Se acercó, arreglándoselas para cogerla de la forma más suave posible para no despertarla. Sabía que no se iba a enfadar si lo hacía, a fin de cuentas, era mejor que siguiera durmiendo en la cama, o al día siguiente iba a protestar porque le dolía el cuello, pero no le gustaba hacerlo. Cuando era ella la que caía completamente dormida era porque realmente lo necesitaba y aquel día parecía haberle pasado factura.

Divertido por el hecho de que no se enterase ni siquiera cuando la posó en la cama y tuvo que revolverlo todo para conseguir meterla entre las sábanas se quedó observándola unos segundos antes de decidir que no tenía sueño aún y salir con sumo cuidado de la habitación dejando apagada la luz.

Volvió a dirigirse hacia la planta inferior, decidiendo que podía aprovechar para terminar de recogerlo todo.

* * *

\- ¿No me vas a contar qué tal te fue en la reunión de ayer? – preguntó por la mañana mientras que estaba entretenido observando a Aiko desayunando.

\- Bien… Estaba cansada, pero porque duró más de la cuenta. Todo está perfectamente y, casi que ese viene siendo el problema. Que eso significa más trabajo, pero bueno, no pasa nada, sobreviviré.

\- Si ves que no, avisa con tiempo para que me vaya organizando.

\- Tranquilo, te dejaré una nota en la puerta de la nevera… - riéndose ligeramente bajó la vista hacia la pequeña-. ¿Tú has oído a tu padre que dice que lo avise si tiene que buscarme respuesto? A ver quién iba a ser la valiente que lo aguantaba…

\- Pobre de mí. Me volviendo a darle la lata a mi padre… Y ahora que está… No tengo muy claro cómo está con mi madre, pues lo mismo me da con la puerta en las narices.

\- Puedes chantajearlo con la niña, tranquilo.

\- ¿Para que me la quite y me mande al sofá de Taichi?

Echándose a reír ya del todo por lo absurdo de la conversación no pudo rebatirle su último argumento. Levantó la vista hacia Yamato, observándolo unos segundos totalmente distraída.

\- Oye… ¿dónde vas a tener que hacer el aislamiento esta vez?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?

\- Contesta…

\- Pues… supongo que en Tanegashima, como siempre. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ayer le estuve dando vueltas… Aunque te dejen ir a casa si estás allí va a ser complicado igualmente.

\- Bueno, pero tengo el teléfono y el ordenador, nos podemos arreglar. En cuanto termine me vengo para el norte otra vez y listo.

\- O… Me voy yo contigo cuando tengas que empezar el aislamiento o unos días antes y dejamos la casa de nuevo habitable.

Sorprendido, se quedó mirando hacia ella no esperándose ni que sacara el tema, ni esa solución así de repente sin haberle comentado algo antes.

\- Deja de poner cara de susto. Es una buena idea… Aunque los primeros días nos quedemos en un hotel para que Aiko no se nos pierda bajo alguna montaña de polvo… Así es más fácil para todos y estamos contigo ya hasta que te tengas que ir.

\- Pero… ¿y tú trabajo?

\- ¿Tengo que volver a explicarte que soy la dueña? – sonrió-. Te lo estoy diciendo ahora para precisamente empezar a organizarme desde ahora y dejar todo lo que requiera de mi presencia en Tokio listo. Voy en serio, Yamato… Y, digamos que no lo hago principalmente por ti ni por mí.

Los ojos de él bajaron de nuevo hacia la niña, observándola totalmente ajena a lo que ellos dos estaban hablando. Ciertamente, era una opción que no se había llegado a plantear, pero sonaba coherente. Viniendo de Sora, por supuesto que iba a ser coherente. Así sería más fácil para ella y no tendría que pasar tanto tiempo sin verlo.

\- No le des tantas vueltas, yo ya sabes que puedo trabajar a distancia y que tengo a alguien en quien delegar totalmente a ciegas. Yo creo que el problema más grave que tendríamos sería que nos lloverían amenazas por llevarnos a la pequeña con nosotros durante ese tiempo.

Mantuvo la vista en la pequeña, teniendo que acabar por acercarse hacia ellas, sonriendo ligeramente dejando ver así que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que le había dicho. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de Aiko.

\- ¿Y tú como de grande estás ya para llevar bien un viaje?

\- Seguro que si va en cuello de su padre se le hace hasta corto – sonrió ella también al darse cuenta de que había cedido.

\- No sé qué abuelo va a montar más el drama…

\- Bueno, de los abuelos me encargo yo. ¿Esto es un sí entonces?

\- Es un "piénsalo bien". Yo claro que estoy encantado de que vengáis las dos conmigo…

\- Ya está pensando – alargó la mano para darle una ligera caricia en la mejilla-. ¿Está claro? Una cosa es que nosotros dos nos arreglemos con el teléfono y poco más durante largos periodos de tiempo y otra que ella no te vaya a echar de menos no teniendo que hacerlo. Además, en esas fechas habrá un buen clima y así sale de la ciudad, que le va a venir bien.

\- Poco voy a poder yo protestar ahora… Es más, creo que poco pinto yo en esta conversación porque alguien ya lo tenía más que pensado – sonrió, acercándose a la niña para darle un beso en la frente y luego otro a la pelirroja-. Me voy, hablamos de esto más tarde, ¿vale?

\- Querrás decir que buscamos vuelos más tarde…

Riéndose, se incorporó antes de asentir.

* * *

Bueno, queridos polluelos... Aunque parezca que me paso el día dando clase a seres del mal, no todo va a ser padecerlos. Y aunque mañana trabajo por la mañana - JAJAJAJAJA MATADME - mis planes son fugarme del país y dudo que me veáis por aquí hasta el domingo. Espero que os portéis todos muy bien mientras que no os vigilo, que yo estaré ocupada muriéndome con la subida de temperaturas que se espera. Prometo no tirarme al río. La pena es que os dejo un último capi bastante tranquilito y no con un desastre y un CONTINUARÁ jajajaja Y seguro que a nadie le extrañaría si hiciera eso jajaja. En fin, sed buenos en mi ausencia.

¡Besitos de tortuguita para todos!

**AnnaBolena04:** bueno, me he portado bien y te dejo aquí un descanso vacacional con los Ishida haciendo el adorable bien hecho, ya sea bien por la noche o bien a la mañana siguiente cuando le dejan más bien pocas opciones de negociación a cierto rubio tontorrón. Que le han dicho que ellas se van con él y punto, que si quiere protestar no le van a hacer ni caso. Que Aiko es demasiado pequeña para tener que echar de menos a su padre tanto en el aislamiento como en el viaje, y si le pueden ahorrar lo primero, pues mejor que mejor.

Ahora habrá que ver qué tal les parece la idea de no tener a la nenita a mano a los titos, abuelos, abuelas y demás consentidores profesionales de Aiko. Se avecina un buen drama porque están todos demasiado enamorados de esa niña, casi más que de la madre y croe que eso es llegar a niveles muy altos. Pero claro, si es que se lo gana siendo una cosita cuqui y adorable como ella sola.

En fin, vigila bien a los raptores, que yo no voy a poder hacer el mal desde donde estaré, como mucho tener ideas malignas jajaja Pero lo mismo se me olvidan por el camino. Y saluda a la tortuga de mi parte... ¡besitos de tortuguita!


	110. Fechas

Yamato arrugó el ceño mientras que estaba mirando el calendario, apuntando las fechas que podían ser de su interés en su agenda para poder organizarse. Sabía que los detalles del viaje no los conocería seguros hasta que no lo tuvieran encima, pero más o menos las fechas básicas podía dejarlas ya concertadas.

El motivo de su gesto no era otro que haber descubierto que entre las fechas en las que estaba completamente seguro de que iba a estar fuera había una que podría considerar muy importante. Quizás no porque le afectase a él, pero sí que le tocaba muy de cerca. Iba a estar fuera en el que iba a ser el primer día de la madre desde que Aiko había nacido y eso no le había gustado ni un pelo. No era una fecha que se quisiera perder… Y ahora era evidente que no iba a poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Chasqueó la lengua molesto, distrayéndose unos segundos al ver a Mai pasar, cuando le dio un golpecito en la mesa para llamar así su atención. Tras comprobar que no quería nada, que simplemente buscaba asustarlo, volvió a centrarse en lo que tenía delante. Iba a tener que buscar la forma de arreglar aquello, y, por suerte, tenía tiempo. Al menos la fecha del aniversario y la del cumpleaños de la niña se quedaban fuera de peligro, especialmente ahora que estaban barajando la opción de que ellas se fueran con él a Tanegashima.

\- A ver, porque no me hagas hecho caso y sigues con cara de lelo… ¿qué problema tienes maravilla rubia?

\- Nada… Estaba mirando fechas.

\- ¿Para que nos echen del planeta? ¿Y has descubierto alguna anomalía? ¿Una semana de ocho días? Porque con esa cara que tienes…

\- No, es que me he dado cuenta de que no voy a estar el primer día de la madre desde que ha nacido Aiko.

Mai arqueó ambas cejas, intentando controlar bien su expresión y fingir que no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta que él se lo hubiera dicho, quedándose con la vista fija en el rubio.

\- Es verdad… Nos pilla en la primera semana que estaríamos fuera… o la segunda más bien.

\- Ya, y no me hace gracia que… - levantó la vista hacia ella, dándose cuenta de la cara que estaba poniendo-. ¿Pasa algo?

\- No… Nada…

\- No te habías dado cuenta y he metido la pata hasta el fondo – se contestó a sí mismo, frunciendo más el ceño-. Perdona…

Tardó unos segundos en cambiar la expresión de su cara, copiándole la sonrisa ladeada que le había visto muchas veces, delatándose a sí misma antes de volver a hablar.

\- Es lo primero en lo que pensé cuando nos dieron las fechas, calma, fiera… Pero sí, entiendo que te hayas asustado al darte cuenta de la fecha porque para Sora seguro que es importante. Puede que no se haya dado cuenta todavía, o que no te haya dicho nada porque tampoco es que tenga mucho remedio.

\- Con ella me creo más bien lo segundo. Pero bueno, al menos tengo tiempo para pensar algo…

\- Míralo. Don cascarrabias… Aquí pensando en cómo arreglar el no estar presente – alargó la mano, pillándolo por sorpresa, para ser capaz de alcanzarle a mejilla y pellizcársela tirando de ella-. Qué mono…

\- ¡Quita! – alargó la mano, dándole un manotazo-. ¿No tienes otra cosa mejor qué hacer?

\- No – sonrió-. Eres mi entretenimiento…

Yamato resopló, provocando que se le revolviera algo el pelo, dejando todas las cosas encima de la mesa, dándose por vencido ya que sabía que ya que parecía no tener nada mejor qué hacer la piloto, le había tocado distraerla un rato. Y quizás no le viniera a él tampoco mal alejar cierto hilo de pensamientos de su cabeza que llevaba varios días rondando.

\- Hoy por la mañana Sora me ha dicho que cuando nos den las fechas del aislamiento se vienen ella y la niña a Tanegashima.

\- ¿No se fía de ti solo tanto tiempo? – divertida, se quedó mirando hacia él.

\- No debe de creer que pueda sobrevivir solo tanto tiempo, no… Es para que Aiko no note tanta ausencia por mi parte. Ya que nos van a dejar ir a casa así no le cambiamos la rutina más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Puede ella irse?

\- Dice que si tiene que explicarme otra vez que es la dueña de todo me tira algo a la cabeza… - se encogió de hombros-. Espero que sí y que no tenga pensado matarse a trabajar otra vez más de la cuenta con tal de poder hacerme las cosas más fáciles.

\- Bueno, por lo que dices a quien se las quiere hacer más fáciles es a Aiko. Y, por lo que me tienes contado de ella, no creo que esté dispuesta a dejar de lado el trabajo sin tenerlo realmente bien organizado.

\- Ya, yo también quiero creerlo. Pero mira, cuando estábamos a punto de casarnos, cambiaron de fecha a un par de días antes un proyecto muy importante en el que llevaba trabajando meses. Estuvo a punto de rechazarlo y tirar todo el trabajo por la ventana porque le tocaría atrasar unos días el viaje a Grecia.

\- ¿Y qué? Eso no es raro, Yamato. Eso es ser persona. Tengo yo un viaje de ese tipo en mente y les contesto con una foto desde allí, en la playa, con un cocktail con una sombrillita… Seguro que lo tiene todo bien pensado. Además, ¿no me habías dicho que tiene una socia?

\- Osea, que corre peligro que el día del despegue a la Estación Espacial me mandes una foto desde alguna parte del mundo?

\- No, a ti en bikini no te mando nada, que no me fío de lo que hayas luego con ello… - se alejó cuando vio como le tiraba una pequeña bolita de papel que tenía en la mesa.

\- Sí, tiene una socia en la que confía a ciegas.

\- Pues ya está, seguro que cuenta con el apoyo de ella para tenerlo todo listo. Lo que te tendría que estar preocupando ahora es el proyecto de la casa para que cuando volvieras te pudieras mudar tranquilamente.

Arqueó una ceja, observándola. Sin duda era algo en lo que no había pensado porque lo consideraba improbable, pero quizás fuera una forma de tener la cabeza ocupada y dejar de darle tantas vueltas a todo.

\- A Sora parece haberle funcionado. No te creas que le sentó demasiado bien la noticia del viaje…

\- ¿No me digas? – usó el tono irónico-. Arata también se me puso paranoico – dio directamente en el clavo-. Pero bueno, no es nada nuevo. Ya sabían a lo que nos dedicábamos… Y vieron muy de cerca los riesgos de este trabajo.

\- Bueno, yo podría haberme callado y ella no se habría enterado. A día de hoy creo que quizás hubiera sido la mejor idea. Si no se lo hubiera contado en su momento habría colado perfectamente lo del fallo de comunicaciones y ella no se pondría tan mal con el tema de los viajes. Y eso que se le da bastante bien disimularlo.

\- No creo, te vino a bien a ti poder contárselo y, por mucho que te empeñes, con los que te tenemos calado, eres un libro abierto. Se habría dado cuenta de que algo más había pasado. Parece lista…

\- Lo es – asintió-. Puede que hubiera llegado a sospechar algo, pero no sé. Se asustó cuando le dije que teníamos que volver a salir. Le dije que no tenía nada que ver un viaje con el otro, claro, pero bueno…

Mai sonrió ligeramente de manera irónica. Ella también había causado el caos en casa con la noticia de aquel día. Por desgracia, Arata si que había estado puesto al día de todo en todo momento. Recordaba incluso cuando se las había arreglado para que lo dejaran pasar al hospital.

\- Se va a pedir vacaciones ese mes para poder quedarse él todo el tiempo con Nyoko y que al menos pase más tiempo con él. Creo que ya lo tiene todo apalabrado. Van a quedarse en Tanegashima y así podremos pasar unos días a la vuelta todos juntos. Lo que no sé es cuándo vamos a viajar nosotros al sur.

\- Si vas a estar sola los días del aislamiento eres más que bienvenida en casa, avisada estás. Pobre de ti como me entere de que te quedas sola todo ese tiempo…

\- ¿Me estás amenazando para que me acople en tu casa? – se acercó a él sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, posándole la mano en la frente-. ¿Tienes fiebre?

\- No seas idiota – le dio un manotazo-. Lo digo en serio. Tengo una habitación de sobra aparte de la que podría usar Aiko.

\- Yamato… buena gana tendréis que aguantarme a mí con vosotros también por las noches.

\- No, buena gana tendrás tú de estar sola esos días. Haz el favor de dejarte de tonterías… Ya me acogiste tú a mí cuando me pilló el huracán o lo que narices fuera que nos tuvo aislados en Tanegashima hace una temporada.

Ladeó la cabeza observándolo. No debería de extrañarle, pero no podía evitarlo. Posiblemente años atrás no se habría dado esa conversación a pesar de que hacía ya tiempo que se conocían. Sin duda no era más que otra señal de lo mucho que había cambiado él.

\- Me lo pensaré, ¿vale?

\- Tendrá que hacerlo…

\- Voy a ir a terminar de revisar unos papeles de rutas a ver si me cuentan algo que me interese o qué. Pórtate bien mientras maravilla rubia.

Negó con la cabeza, dejándola que siguiera con su camino. Tendría que hablar con Sora sobre el ofrecimiento que acababa de hacerle a la piloto, aunque dudaba que fuera a ser algún problema. Era una situación más que comprensible, pero, conociéndola también, posiblemente Mai se empeñase en querer estar a su aire. Se metía con él todo lo que podía y más, pero no eran tan diferentes como podía parecer. Quizás por eso hacía tanto que se conocían y aún seguían llevándose bien entre ellos a pesar de todo.

\- Oye – la voz de ella reclamó su atención desde la esquina, ya llegando al pasillo-. ¿Gabumon? ¿Nos va a vender por la niña?

\- No, viene con nosotros. Según él no se fía de que sea capaz de volver de una pieza si no viene a vigilarme. Así que tiene que devolverme en perfectas condiciones a Aiko. Ya me lo dijo nada más que se enteró de que salíamos.

\- Bien, me gusta eso… Negaré haber admitido eso, pero sabiendo que viene con nosotros me quedo más tranquila. Es… una garantía de que pase lo que pase acabará saliendo todo bien.

\- Tú lo que quieres es poder hacerle un interrogatorio sin que tenga dónde esconderse otra vez.

Encogiéndose de hombros, acabó por despedirse de él con la mano antes de desaparecer por fin detrás de la esquina. Bajó la vista hacia la mesa, intentando retomar el hilo de cosas que había estado haciendo antes de que ella lo distrajera. Fijándose en su agenda, volvió a coger el bolígrafo para empezar a apuntar en ella las fechas que había estado estudiando hasta ese momento.

No tardó más de unos minutos en volver a caer en la cuenta del motivo que lo había tenido con el ceño fruncido gran parte de la mañana, poniéndose en pie para salir rápidamente detrás de la piloto para ver dónde se había metido, pillándola todavía sin sentarse en su mesa.

\- Te invito a un café.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Ven conmigo anda… - se acercó a ella para cogerla del brazo y que no se llegara a sentar.

\- Yamato, tengo trabajo que hacer, ¿se puede saber qué quieres?

\- Luego te ayudo yo para acabar más rápido. Vamos que te invito a un café y si quieres a algo de comer, pero necesito que me ayudes con una cosa…

\- ¿Y no me lo podías haber dicho antes?

Sin hacer más por volver a protestar, viéndose arrastrada, cedió.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** bueeeno, el drama de los abuelos no contaba como tal. Ese ya sabemos que consistirá en pucheros por parte de los dos abuelos porque claro, esa nenita los tiene demasiado comprados y la quieren cerca para poder ir a consentirla, luego las abuelas les darán una colleja para que no se pongan pesados porque lo que importa es que Aiko pueda ver a su padre más tiempo, no tener que aguantarlos a ellos jajajaja

Y el rubio acaba de tener una de sus iluminaciones diarias de esas que ocurren de vez en cuando en el momento en el que se alinean los planetas y se ha dado cuenta de que va a estar fuera en un fecha bastante importante. A ver por dónde no sale, que por el momento parece que ha encontrado a quien ir a llorarle un rato para que le aclare las ideas.

Y he vuelto más o menos viva. Hoy ya he dormido algo - no me he despertado a las 5 de la mañana, lo cual es un gran avance tras toda esta semana - y ahora estoy pensando en ir a la playa a que me dé el fresco. Sí, has leído bien, fresco en la playa jajajaja Es tal la diferencia de temperaturas que arrastro que se puede usar esa frase y todo... ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** Estoy de vuelta, vecina y viva. Y nunca me había alegrado tanto de aterrizar en el norte de España con lluvias torrenciales, 17 grados y la pista del aeropuerto que en vez de aterrizar casi se puede decir que hicimos un amerizaje jajajaja En serio, todos los del país que volvíamos cuando salimos del avión nos pudimos a fangirlear y los demás nos miraban raro. Es lo que tiene que te pille la ola de calor tan bruta en uno de los sitios dónde pegó más fuerte... Pero estoy viva, más o menos, y en casa ya.

Jajaja no es la primera vez que usa la excusa de que él es que es de números para escaquearse, pero bueno, aquí es hasta más normal. Total, tampoco es que vaya a ir a decirle que no a Sora, seamos realistas jajajaja Entre que a él le da bastante igual y que normalmente hay que hacerle caso porque suele llevar la razón... Pues dramas y dolores de cabeza que se ahorra jajaja

Los abuelos que se aguanten, exacto jajaja Ellas dos donde tienen que estar es con su rubio lo más que puedan que luego ya tendrán tiempo de echarlo en falta cuando se vaya. Los abuelos que monten el drama todo lo que quieran. Y sí, exactamente es lo que dices tú, con Taichi hay una diferencia demasiado marcada de la relación que tienen con él y con los demás. Pero, a ver, es que como para no ❤❤❤ Lo raro es eso mismo que dices tú, que ahora a Yamato no hay que forzarlo tanto para que hable, suele ir él por delante últimamente y eso es para darle hasta un diploma.

En fin vecina, voy a ver si voy a ventilarme un rato al fresco, que ya he terminado de deshacer la maleta - sacarlo todo y meterlo a la lavadora -, que esta semana vuelvo al trabajo y tengo que aprovechar todo lo que se pueda estos dos días que me quedan de paz sin aguantar adolescentes... ¡Un bico grande grande!


	111. Échale imaginación

Toshiko miró la hora de su reloj, comprobando que Yamato tenía que estar a punto de llegar. Le había extrañado su llamada, ya que, por lo que le había dicho, la visita no tenía que ver con ir a dejarle a la niña. Y tampoco iba acompañado de Sora, de manera que había estado dándole vueltas sobre lo que podría querer o no su yerno para ir a buscarla.

No tenía ningún problema con él, más bien era al revés con esas extrañas paranoias que él mismo solía dejar controlar su cabeza sobre ella y su marido. Sin duda, ese era uno de los motivos que más había llamado la atención de ella cuando había recibido su llamada.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la tienda abrirse, acercándose hacia el mostrador por si acaso era un cliente, sonriendo al reconocer el cochecito de su nieta. Debería de haber supuesto que su yerno no vendría solo y que aprovecharía la ocasión para que viera a la niña.

\- ¿Te has traído refuerzos contigo?

\- La excusa oficial es que me iba a dar un paseo con la niña – dejó que la mujer fuera directa a coger a Aiko, aparándose y facilitándoselo-. Y supuse que no habría queja si venía acompañado. Luego vamos a ir a buscar a Sora al estudio.

Toshiko asintió, cogiendo a la pequeña en brazos para poder saludarla, quedándose con ella cogida, ignorando totalmente al rubio durante unos segundos, divertida al ver cómo no tardaba en centrar su atención en las flores de colores que la rodeaban.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó.

\- No, no, tranquila. Es que necesito un favor y no quiero que Sora se entere – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Un favor? – confusa, levantó la vista hacia él.

\- Sí. Dentro de nada vamos a irnos para lo del aislamiento y quiero ir dejando todo listo para que no se me olvide nada, porque no sé cuándo ni cómo voy a volver después – explicó-. Hace una temporada me di cuenta de que voy a estar fuera de Tokio durante todo el mes de mayo casi.

\- ¿Ya sabes seguro la fecha de vuelta?

\- Sí, la de vuelta a la Tierra sí. Lo que no os puedo decir a nadie con seguridad es cuándo nos soltarán los de la JAXA. Lo de siempre, vamos… Pero bueno, siempre me viene bien para pillar a Sora de sorpresa – sonrió-. Lo que pasa es que ya que voy a estar fuera en el día de la madre me gustaría dejarte hecho un encargo para Natsuko.

La mujer no pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa. No estaba demasiado enterada de cómo estaban las cosas entre su yerno y su madre. Tampoco le iba a preguntar, no era asunto suyo, desde luego, pero, sin duda, hasta donde ella sabía aquella petición era digna de sorprenderse.

\- No solía estar muy puesto en estas cosas, pero bueno, ahora vengo una buena motivación en casa para darme cuenta de cuándo cae cada una – explicó, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Es muy pronto si te lo hago ahora?

\- No, claro que no. Lo puedo dejar apuntado como un encargo para esa semana que siempre suele haber unos cuantos, no te preocupes. ¿Tenías alguna idea?

\- No, no soy el más experto en estos temas, espero que ese no sea motivo para que se me eche de la familia.

\- No lo sé, tendremos que preguntarle a Aiko – cogió mejor a la niña, dejándola por fin alcanzar una de las flores que llevaba intentando coger desde que había llegado-. No te preocupes, ya busco yo algo que por esas fechas sea bonito, que poco tendrá que ver ahora lo que tengo por aquí con lo que habrá en mayo.

\- Vale… Muchas gracias… Lo dejo a tu elección, y ya cuando vuelva yo a Tokio me pasas la factura, o si prefieres que te lo deje por adelantado…

\- No, ni siquiera yo sé lo que voy a tener aquí ahora mismo. Déjate de tonterías, creo que no vamos a tener mucho problema para ponernos de acuerdo – negó con la cabeza.

\- Ah y… - se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando de ella un sobre que le tendió-. Si te puedo dejar esto ahora… Tengo miedo a que a medida que se acerque la fecha se me olvide y al final lo más importante se quede en casa olvidado.

Toshiko sonrió, asintiendo antes de alargar la mano para coger el sobre, dejándolo encima de su mesa para poder guardarlo luego donde lo fuera a tener localizado y poder utilizarlo en su momento.

\- A tu madre le va a hacer mucha ilusión, estoy segura. Y creo que ya me empiezo a imaginar por dónde va la cosa como para que hayas venido a escondidas de Sora. Menos mal que cierta señorita no habla y no se puede chivar de con quién ha estado…

\- Bueno, siempre me quedaría decir que ya que pasaba por aquí entré a saludar y a dejarte verte a tu nieta un rato – sonrió-. Prefiero que ella también piense que me he olvidado. Contando que el año pasado no me di ni cuenta del día del padre cuando ya estaba Aiko en casa no creo que le vaya a sorprender a nadie que me hubiera podido olvidar.

Riéndose por la última confesión que había hecho, sonrió, agachando la cabeza para terminar por darle un beso a la niña, caminando con ella para poder dejarla de nuevo en su cochecito, colocándole bien las capas de ropa.

\- Tranquilo, a no ser que ella se vaya de le lengua yo no le diré nada a nadie. Y… creo que a alguien le vendrá muy bien pensar que de verdad te has olvidado de la fecha – a su hija seguramente le iba a sentar muy bien si conseguía tener alguna forma de celebrar aquello incluso estando fuera del planeta-. Venga, vete a buscarla que a esta hora del día seguro que ya tiene hambre.

\- No lo pongo en duda – divertido, asintió-. Le diré que nos hemos pasado por aquí dando un paseo, no te preocupes por eso – dijo al ver cómo la mujer intentaba recuperar de manos de Aiko su flor.

\- Al que no se lo voy a decir es a su abuelo, que como se entere de que vienes cuando él no está con Aiko igual te acaba cogiendo manía.

\- Agradezco el detalle en ese caso – entretenido, se acercó finalmente, cogiendo de nuevo la silla-. Saludaré a Sora te de tu parte.

* * *

Sora estaba sentada en el escritorio, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Llevaba toda la mañana trabajando, intentando adelantar todo lo que podía y, a última hora, había recibido una llamada sobre las reformas de la casa para que se pasaran más tarde a ver cómo iba todo. No era tan siquiera la hora de comer y hacía rato que había empezado a notar como el cansancio se hacía notar de forma llamativa.

Resopló, apuntando algunas cosas en su agenda para evitar que se le pudieran olvidar. Tenía muchas cosas pendientes si quería dejarlo todo listo antes de irse al sur y cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo. El sonido de unos golpes en su puerta reclamó su atención, consiguiendo que levantase la cabeza.

\- ¿Si? – preguntó nada más ver a su ayudante.

\- Llaman de Kioto, ¿te paso la llamada o les digo que estás ocupada?

\- ¿Es para lo de las telas? Bueno… da igual, pásamelos, dudo que una llamada me quite mucho tiempo.

\- Vale, ahora mismo – dejando otra vez la puerta arrimada, la dejó sola a la espera.

Yamato llegó al estudio llevando a la niña con él, yendo directo hacia el despacho de Sora, encontrándose la puerta cerrada y a la ayudante sentada en su lugar. Dirigió sus pasos hacia ella primero.

\- ¿Sora?

Kaori levantó la cabeza, dando un respingo al no haberlo escuchado acercarse, teniendo que ubicarse con rapidez, no tardando en distraerse del todo al escuchar un ruidito de una niña, bajando así la vista hacia ella, sonriendo.

\- Está al teléfono desde hace un rato.

\- Vale, entonces voy a saludar a Haru. ¿Está?

\- Creo que sí, yo no la he visto irse – explicó antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- Gracias… Cuando Sora termine dile que estoy con ella, si no te importa, por favor.

\- Claro, no te preocupes.

Cambiando sus pasos de dirección, fue en busca de la socia de su esposa, no tardando en encontrársela caminando por el pasillo en la misma dirección que él, frenando en seco al ver que no venía solo y acelerando.

\- Sí, sí, yo también me alegro mucho de verte… - le dijo cuando pasó completamente de largo y fue a ver a la pequeña.

\- A ti te tengo demasiado visto… Pero, ¿quién está aquí? Hola preciosa… - la cogió automáticamente, dejando así que el rubio pudiera dejar las cosas donde no estorbasen a nadie-. ¿Hace mucho frío fuera?

\- Un poco, pero bueno, venimos de ver a su abuela.

\- Por eso traes esa flor contigo ¿eh? – le fijó en que aún no la había soltado-. Vaya guapa…

\- No, si a este paso cualquier día nos saldrás con que estáis esperando vosotros dos…

\- No – negó con la cabeza-. No te confundas. Adoro a esta niña y me parece la cosita más adorable que hay. Pero de ahí a querer tener yo una propia aún me queda… Déjate que soy demasiado joven todavía. Dame hasta los treinta aunque sea si no te importa.

\- Mi hermano no esperó tanto y creo que le va bastante bien…

\- Que no te parezca mal, pero a mí lo de tu hermano cada vez me huele más a accidente…

No pudiendo contradecirla, se echó a reír a sabiendas de que había acertado totalmente y que Dai había sido un total y completo accidente. Sí, había pasado después de que ya se hubiera casado, pero una cosa no quitaba a la otra. Al menos ese factor había evitado que a Takeru no le dieran un par de infartos ante la simple idea de que por fin su cuñado fuera a intentar lincharlo.

\- ¿Venís a por Sora? Creo que tenía bastante trabajo… Últimamente siempre tiene mucho trabajo…

\- Ya lo sé. ¿Te lo ha contado?

\- Sí, y me parece buena idea, pero… Por si te la intenta colar, está más cansada de lo que parece. Avisado quedas…

\- La tengo demasiado calada ya, tranquila. Y ya la avisé de que demasiada carga no iba a ser buena, peor ya sabes cómo es… Así que he venido a secuestrarla para que, al menos, coma tranquilamente y en condiciones con nosotros dos.

\- Suena bien, con Aiko seguro que consigues que te haga caso.

\- Ya, por eso me la he traído. No te pienses que tenía puestas esperanzas de que a mí no me fuera a mandar a otra parte…

No tardaron en escuchar unos pasos acercarse hacia ellos, provocando que Yamato girase la cabeza para encontrarse con la pelirroja caminando en dirección a él.

\- ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

\- No, acabamos de llegar. Venimos a buscarte para ir a comer por ahí y no aceptamos un no por respuesta.

\- Yamato…

\- No, venga. Vete a por tu chaqueta que te espero aquí.

\- Han llamado de las reformas que…

\- No. Me lo cuentas luego. Nos amos a comer tranquilamente y luego me cuentas todo lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? No me obligues a usar a Aiko a modo de chantaje.

Viendo como acababa por poner los ojos en blanco, sonrió cuando giró sobre sus pasos, echando a andar en búsqueda de lo que él le había dicho con paso lento.

\- Te lo advertí – dijo Haru acercándose hasta él para poder devolverle a la pequeña-. Ten cuidado… Ya te digo que lleva un par de días que la noto rara.

\- Yo también. Y me huelo perfectamente lo que puede ser, pero bueno, ya sabes cómo es. En realidad lleva así una temporada… Y no quiere darle demasiada importancia.

\- Pues tú verás, entretente intentando que te haga caso a ver si cuela, que para eso te has casado con ella.

\- Eso no te vayas a pensar que me deja en muy buen lugar. Suele funcionarle mejor a ella para chantajearme a mí que al revés…

\- Pues échale imaginación que seguro que no se te da mal.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** zombie se presenta. Ya verás mañana qué risa me va a dar... Ya verás ya.

Que Yamato se haya dado cuenta de que tiene el día de la madre ahí y que sea lo que sea que pasa por su cabeza, haya acabado implicado el ir a pedirle ayuda a Toshiko para tener un detalle con Natsuko es una de las pruebas mas grandes del reordenamiento neuronal que ha pasado en esa cabeza. Más le vale a la pobre Natsuko estar preparada porque cuando de repente vea de parte de quién viene le va a dar algo a esa pobre mujer. Ahora falta saber qué ha tramado el rubio precisamente para la parte que más nos interesa, que parece tenerlo más o menos claro.

Y efectivamente, lo que él se temía empieza a tomar forma y Sora se está exigiendo más de la cuenta para poder dejarlo todo bien terminado y hecho antes de tener que irse al Sur. Esperemos que no se agobie demasiado y se le acabe atragantando que ya parece haber llamado también la atención de Haru y son cuatro ojos a vigilarla...

Voy a ver si me doy un paseo si no me lleva volando el viento que tenemos, que no me va a venir mal airearme. ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** pues mira, si ya tenía yo los horarios fastidiados ahora los tengo peor. Estuvimos en Alemania y como allí amanece a las malditas 5 de la santisima mañana, pues estábamos en pie desde casi que esa hora porque como no usan persianas... Así que me dan las 9 de la mañana y ya me levanto por aburrimiento de la cama porque llevo despierta desde hace un rato. Así que volveré al trabajo mañana muerta de risa, verás tú. Y a ver, que me aclare, si haces el depósito ahora, ¿puedes defender ya o aún tienes que esperar a septiembre? Yo es que me pierdo con esas cosas porque como no teníamos septiembre... Al menos ya te has quitado de encima el trabajo y solo te queda esperar a defenderlo.

Yamato el pobre hombre es que ya, por mucho que se empeñe, no tiene los motivos de antes para estar de malas pulgas continuas y tener que bufarle a todo el mundo. La verdad es que los que lo rodean deben de estar alucinando continuamente, y, efectivamente, cuando se cruce con los dos ingenieros del sur pues habrá que reanimarlos como poco. Pero es que el pobrecito ahora está de buenas y se deja rondar por los demás e incluso demuestra que de verdad le importan y que les tiene aprecio. Sin ir más lejos, a la pobre Natsuko se le viene encima un buen desmayo cuando vea que se ha acordado de ella por, posiblemente, primera vez en esa fecha.

Voy a darme una vueltecita vecina, que tengo que ir a ver si me compro unas sandalias cómodas para caminar, ¿te puedes creer que pateamos tanto que en vez de al armario fueron a la basura las que me llevé? Jajajaja Todo esto con la superola de calor que azotó centroEuropa, claro jajajaja Si es que hasta grande se me ha quedado la ropa que me llevé en una semana xDDD Qué desastre jajaja ¡Un bico grandote grandote!


	112. No llores

Sora tomó asiento con Aiko en brazos en la cama, acomodándose entre varios cojines. Cuando había subido a ponerse el pijama había llegado a la pequeña con ella y la había dejado gateando por encima de las mantas hasta que ella había terminado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes hambre cielo? A ver si tu padre no se nos ahoga en la ducha mientras que tú cenas, que capaz es de liar alguna…

Entretenida, se acomodó algo más entre los cojines antes de empezar a intentar colocar su ropa para poder darle la cena a la pequeña, terminando por soltarse los botones de la parte de arriba del pijama para poder acercarla a ella, esperando, como siempre que fuera la niña quien la buscara.

Se quedó mirando hacia ella, viendo como adelantaba su cabecita, colocándose y no tardando demasiado en empezar a comer, teniendo que hacer una ligera mueca al notar algo más de molestia de lo normal. No se extrañó, ya que era algo que solía variar con frecuencia desde que había empezado a darle el pecho a la niña, no pudiendo más que resignarse, por más que esta vez pareciera ser algo más intenso.

Notando algo de alivio, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta del motivo, viendo como la niña parecía haberse alejado de ella y que estaba haciendo una pequeña mueca.

\- ¿Qué te pasa pequeña? – confusa, se quedó mirándola. Era imposible que la niña se diera cuenta de que aquel día sí que le estaba haciendo daño, de manera que si había dejado de comer debía de ser por otra cosa-. ¿No tienes hambre? Seguro que sí… Si es tu hora…

Volvió a intentarlo pasados unos segundos, viendo como la pequeña parecía volver a tener intención de continuar con su cena, siendo ella ahora la que tuvo que apartarla notando la molestia mucho más punzante que antes.

No entendía nada, sintiendo la molesta incluso ahora que ella no estaba comiendo. Cogió aire, intentando relajarse y no ponerse nerviosa, algo en lo que no ayudó que el llanto de la niña empezara a escucharse. Tenía hambre y no estaba siendo capaz de darle de cenar.

\- Shhh… No llores… Aiko, por favor, no me llores. Vamos a volver a intentarlo, ¿vale? Solo déjame un poquito… Shhh, ya está – la acunó, sin mucha efectividad, ya que al ver que su madre volvía a acercarla a ella intentaba de nuevo comer, teniendo que apartarla la pelirroja-. Cielo, venga, cálmate.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – asomándose desde el baño, Yamato reclamó la atención de la pelirroja.

\- Que no puedo darle de comer… Me duele mucho, y se me ha echado a llorar.

Arqueó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa con lo que le decía, dándose cuenta de que ciertamente la pequeña parecía querer buscar a su madre y que ese era el motivo del llanto. Le hizo un gesto para que esperase un momento, saliendo segundos más tarde del baño con el pijama puesto.

\- Déjamela, que intento calmarla yo mientras que te vistes bien de nuevo – extendió los brazos para que ella le diera a la niña.

\- Tiene que cenar…

\- Sora, me estás diciendo que te duele mucho… Puede cenar algo que le preparemos o del preparado… No le va a pasar nada porque hoy no le des tú la cena. Conociéndote, ya te tiene que doler para haberte quejado.

Posando la rodilla en la cama, se acercó para coger a Aiko y dejarle algo de espacio a la pelirroja, acunó a la pequeña, tratando de que se calmara, lanzándole una mirada a Sora finalmente, estudiando así su gesto.

\- Sora, no pasa nada. Te duele, conociéndote como te conozco, ya tiene que molestarte mucho para que la hayas apartado. Está bien. No pasa nada. Aiko puede cenar otra cosa. Si llora es porque tiene hambre, pero ya le hago yo ahora algo y fin del problema.

\- Ya… - dijo sin levantar gran cosa el tono.

\- No seas tonta – se acercó, dejándole un beso en el cabello-. Me la llevo abajo para prepararle algo, se lo das tú si quieres, ¿vale?

Asintió a sus palabras, habiendo terminado por fin de colocarse de nuevo bien el pijama, aunque no tardó en aprovechar, cuando se quedó sola, en volver a palpar la zona, notándose especialmente dolorida. Frunció el ceño, sin entender demasiado lo que podría haber causado que aquel día estuviera especialmente sensible.

Le daba rabia por la pequeña, pero, aunque sí que le había hecho daño más veces había aguantado… Aquella vez no había podido. No había sido capaz y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haberla hecho llorar. Resopló, acercándose al espejo para poder echarse el cabello hacia atrás, recogiéndoselo para que no le molestara en la cara antes de volver a bajar.

\- ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo? – le preguntó llegando hasta la encimera de la cocina, observando así los movimientos de él.

\- No, tranquila… Si yo creo que Aiko prefiere empezar a comer más variado, ¿no te parece? Desde que ha ido probando más comida yo creo que…

\- Aún es muy pequeña – comentó, encogiéndose de hombros-. No tengo ni la más remota idea de hasta cuándo tengo que darle el pecho pero sé que ahora tiene que alternar… Creo…

\- Crees – sonrió, ligeramente-. A mí no me preguntes, de eso entiendo menos que tú… Pero mira, si te duele y ya puede comer otras cosas, fin del problema.

\- Ya… Ya sé que es una tontería, Yamato... Pero me ha dado rabia que haya acabado llorando.

\- Sora, repito. Te dolía. Lo normal contigo es que aguantes lo que sea y si la has apartado sería porque no lo aguantabas. Fin de la discusión. Vete a sentarte tranquilamente al sofá que tienes cara de cansada…

Sin querer discutir con él, se acercó para coger una de las mantas que tenían dobladas en el salón, envolviéndose en ella y echándose directamente. Había tenido un día en el que no había hecho más que correr de un lado para el otro y a aquella hora del día lo notaba más que nunca, dejando la cabeza apoyada en el cojín mientras que vigilaba a la pequeña, la cual gateaba por encima de la alfombra. No fue consciente de cómo o cuándo, pero sus ojos se cerraron sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

\- ¿Necesitas que te acerque al estudio? – le dijo Yamato mientras que se quedaba mirando hacia ella.

\- No, tranquilo. Voy a ir algo más tarde, así que vete tranquilamente.

Aquella mañana, aunque Yamato había intentado salir de la cama sin que ella se diera cuenta, no había sido capaz de lograrlo. Una vez despierta, Sora se había levantado a la vez que él, aprovechando así un rato por la mañana para estar con él.

\- Vale, pues entonces voy a ir bajando, así evito el atasco maldito de todos los días – puso los ojos en blanco antes de acercarse a ella-. ¿Estás mejor ya?

\- Claro que sí, no me hagas caso, era una tontería. Solo estaba dolorida y ya…

\- Bueno, pero no intentes forzar las cosas si ves que te vuelve a pasar, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, mamá…

\- Oye, que yo no doy tanto miedo como tu madre – divertido, se acercó a ella para llevar la mano a su barbilla y hacer así que levantase la cabeza hacia él-. ¿Te veo luego?

\- No lo sé, me pensaré el dejarte entrar… - sonrió antes de estirar algo más el cuello para poder darle un beso de despedida-. Vete de una vez, que luego me echas la culpa a mí del tráfico de la ciudad…

Riéndose por lo bajo, asintió, acercándose a coger su chaqueta y el abrigo quedándose mirando hacia Gabumon, quien aquella mañana iría con él al tener una reunión importante sobre el viaje al que seguía empeñado en asistir.

\- ¿Tú estás seguro que no te quieres quedar durmiendo? – dijo mientras que abría la puerta, dejándolo pasar así delante de él, girando la cabeza en el último momento para despedirse de la pelirroja.

Sora sonrió ligeramente, agitando sus dedos en el aire hasta que la puerta se cerró. Había dicho la verdad sobre que aquella mañana entraba algo más tarde pudiendo aprovechar así algo más el día para estar relajada.

La noche anterior se había quedado profundamente dormida en el sofá hasta el punto de ser incapaz de enterarse de que Yamato le había acabado dando la cena a la niña. Solo había vuelto al mundo real cuando la había despertado con insistencia para hacer que ella misma comiera algo. Sabía que se estaba exigiendo más de la cuenta, pero era por una causa importante y, tendría tiempo a descansar cuando se fueran al sur. Eso sin duda era lo que de verdad le importaba.

Fijándose en la hora del reloj, decidió que era la hora de darle el desayuno a Aiko. Arrugó el ceño, llevándose la mano al pecho, haciendo presión, comprobando que no le dolía tanto como la noche anterior. Repitió la acción varias veces, asegurándose, no queriendo que volviera a ocurrirle con la pequeña en brazos ya. No estaba Yamato para ayudarla a calmarla y, sobre todo, a calmarse a sí misma…

\- Aiko… - llamó a la pequeña una vez que ya hubo entrado en su habitación-. Buenos días señorita… Es hora de levantarse…

Alargó la mano hacia ella, acariciando así su mejilla con su dedo, esperando que empezase a reaccionar ante las atenciones de su madre, abriendo poco a poco los ojitos azules, intentando enfocarla.

\- Hola… - sonrió cuando por fin miró hacia ella- Ya no estás enfadada conmigo, ¿a que no?

Alargando las manos para cogerla, la mantuvo delante de ella, observándola antes de acercarla para poder darle un sonoro beso de los que le hacían gracia, no tardando en escuchar cómo se reía. Sacándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja por ello, la llevó consigo hasta el salón, viendo como Biyomon seguía sus pasos.

\- ¿Por qué lloraba anoche? – le preguntó al digimon.

\- Porque tenía hambre y yo no se lo podía dar… Pero hoy ya está todo bien, ya lo verás – le explicó a su amiga completamente segura de lo que decía-. Hoy sí que vas a poder desayunar tranquilamente. Aunque tiene razón Yamato, quizás ya sea hora de que empieces a cambiar de dieta… Vamos a tener que llevarte al médico para preguntarle.

Como si esperase que fuera a contestarle en cualquier momento, la acercó a ella tras haberse sacado una de las mangas del pijama, facilitándole así el acceso, sonriendo al ver como no tardaba en acercarse a ella y empezaba a desayunar. Aquella vez sin molestias.

Pasados apenas unos segundos, notó como Aiko se alejaba de ella, haciendo que la mirase confusa sin entender nada antes de volver a intentar acercarla, viendo como torcía la cabeza.

\- ¿Aiko? ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Te asusté anoche?

No podía ser que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había pasado y ahora no quisiera comer de ella, pero, por la forma en la que se alejaba de ella, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, la dejaba desconcertada.

\- Cariño, tienes que desayunar… Venga… ¿No tienes hambre? Sé que tienes hambre, con lo bien que comes tú.

Biyomon alzó el vuelo, quedándose al lado de ella, mirando hacia una y hacia otra, intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando delante de ella.

\- ¿Te duele la barriguita? No me digas eso, por favor, que de verdad que no estoy preparada para que te me pongas malita, ¿eh? No, ni hablar… Venga, come…

\- ¿Querrá otra cosa?

\- Siempre le ha gustado desayunar conmigo, Biyomon… - volvió a intentarlo, viendo como la pequeña se revolvía, esquivándola-. No lo entiendo…

\- Seguro que quiere una galleta, ¿te la traigo? Ya verás cómo es eso, ¡ya es igualita a ti y solo quiere galletas para desayunar!

Sin esperar respuesta de su amiga, la digimon alzó el vuelo, yéndose directa hacia el armario en el que guardaban las galletas, dejando a Sora con la mirada clavada en la pequeña.

\- ¿Es eso? ¿Te apetece más otra cosa? – estaba preocupada, era la primera vez que aquello ocurría y no sabía cómo interpretarlo-. Yo te doy lo que tú quieras, pero hazme el favor no haberte puesto malita porque a tu madre le da algo…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** el rubio, que por primera vez tiene neuronas para acordarse de que igual es una fecha importante. Ya sea para su propia madre o para la pelirroja, pero finalmente tiene una nenita en casa que le recuerda que pasarse esa fecha de largo iba a estar feo. Sea lo que sea lo que le rubio trama, seguro que todo el mundo se queda contento. Cuando papi se entere de que el rubio ese se ha acordado por fin de su madre en un día como ese igual vuelve a ganar algún punto más sobre la herencia de nuevo.

Y... parece que algo raro está pasando. La nenita no quiere comer con mami... A ver quién es el listo que le dice a Sora que no se preocupe y el valiente que se le acerca lo suficiente para darle tila o algo. Eso si no se le acaba pegando al rubio la histeria y esa aparente calma que tiene encima desaparece... Venga, a ver por dónde acaba saliendo la cosa... A ver quién tiene un infarto primero... Yo mientras tanto me escondo.

Voy a ver si me da un poquito el aire y me despejo, porque, tal y como era de esperar, ahora me ando muriendo de sueño por los rincones...¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** pues mira, la vuelta al trabajo ha sido tranquila. Lo que me preocupaba es que eran todo caras nuevas, lo cual quiere decir que cuando toooodas las caras nuevas se junten con los del curso pasado... Igual me empiezan a entrar los sudores fríos. Pero bueno, en septiembre cuando vea las listas y me quiera dar cabezazos ya te pediré las tartarugas para que ellas pongan orden.

Vale, ya me queda más o menos claro. Manda narices lo raro que funcionan unas facultades y otras, pero bueno, eso es. Lo importante es que ya puedes descansar un poquito que te viene bien olvidarte del maldito TFG. Ahora coges, lo presentas y si quieres haces avioncitos de papel con él jajaja Yo a día de hoy, cada vez que cojo un USB, una miniSD o lo que sea sigo encontrando restos del TFG... Qué horror jajajaja Y sí, lo sé, las caminatas han sido dignas. Debo decir que ya las había maltratado muchisimo en el anterior viaje, pero esta vez nos pasamos un poquito de la raya.

¿Yo? ¿Maldades? En mi defensa diré que en lo que he escrito más ultimamente he generado el contexto para que el rubio pueda llamar a Aiko directamente tortuguita. Así, como método de distracción y bomba de humo para ir saliendo corriendo. Ayer ya me estuvo gritando Anna por otra trastada que se me ocurrió en mis tres horas de avión sola gracias al check in aleatorio. Pero tú quédate con Yamato pudiendo llamar a la niña tortuguita jajajaja Sí, yo me identifico con Haru cada vez que abre la boca en el tema nenes. Aiko sí, muy bien, ahora, por favor, los demás alejados... Y creo que me quieren endosar uno ahora porque viene de acoplado... Intentaré no arrugarle mucho la nariz al mirarlo jajaja

En fin vecina, que dejo de enroyarme que hoy me ha venido el modo zombie - como era de esperar, no podía venir ayer que aún tenía la mañana para dormitar - y me tiro media hora para escribir hasta esto jajaja ¡Un bico grandote!


	113. Más repelente que ella

Yamato escuchó la vibración de su teléfono al haberlo dejado posado encima de la mesa, alargando la mano para cogerlo y ver quién estaba llamando. Como solía hacer siempre, dependiendo de quién fuera, haría caso o no.

Frunció el ceño al ver que tenía varios mensajes y que esa no era la primera de las llamadas que recibía. Había estado ocupado y no había podido prestarle atención al teléfono hasta entonces. Viendo el nombre de Sora en la pantalla contestó finalmente.

\- ¿Puedes hablar? – fue el saludo que recibió, no dándole tiempo a decir nada más.

\- Sí, estaba ocupado, pero ahora tengo tiempo… ¿ha pasado algo?

\- La niña no ha querido comer conmigo.

\- ¿No ha querido comer? ¿No ha desayunado?

\- Sí, sí… Probé a darle de otra cosa como hicimos anoche y eso lo comió sin problema. Es a mí a la que no ha querido…

Confuso, se quedó intentando pensar en lo que ella le había dicho. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo funcionaban esas cosas ni si aquello podría significar aquello o simplemente era que la pequeña estaba caprichosa.

\- ¿Lo otro lo ha comido bien?

\- Sí, si la tengo intentando cogerme mi desayuno, que la tengo en cuello… No voy a ir hasta más tarde al estudio, pero me preocupa.

\- Sora, estará caprichosa y le apetecería otra cosa.

\- No lo sé, cuando la cogí el cuello se puso a comer como todos los días, con ganas y eso… Pero de repente empezó a poner mala cara y no había forma de dárselo.

\- Osea que sí que tenía hambre, ¿no?

\- Sí…

\- Bueno pues no te preocupes, no creo que sea nada más allá de que la tenemos demasiado consentida – esperó unos segundos, buscando recibir algún tipo de respuesta más allá del silencio al otro lado de la línea-. Sora, de verdad, no le des más vueltas.

\- Ya…

\- Sora…

\- Ya, ya lo sé. Pero es que me daba miedo que se nos hubiera podido poner enferma o se encontrara mal… Yo no sé cómo interpretar esas cosas, ella es muy pequeñita para que nos pueda decir nada.

\- Sora, ha comido. No le des más vueltas. Si te quedas más tranquila cuando salga yo podemos acercarnos al médico…

\- No, no… Me la voy a llevar hoy conmigo al trabajo… Perdona por molestarte.

\- Sí, porque precisamente tú eres la que me molesta. Te veo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? No le des más vueltas.

Una vez se hubo despedido de ella se quedó mirando hacia el teléfono, viendo que los mensajes que tenía habían sido también de ella, al igual que las otras dos llamadas. No pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente culpable por no haberlo visto hasta ese momento a sabiendas de que cuando había hablado con ella la había notado nerviosa.

No estaba seguro de si la niña, siendo tan pequeña, tenía realmente capacidad de ponerse caprichosa con lo que comía o no a no ser que lo tuviera delante de ella. Dudaba que hubiera tenido algo que ver con lo que le había pasado a Sora por la noche, al igual que estaba completamente seguro de que eso era precisamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de ella.

Revisó su agenda para aquella mañana, comprobando que podía escaparse al mediodía para ir a buscarla al estudio. No se fiaba de que fuera a quedarse tranquila aunque la pequeña ya hubiera comido, y así de paso estaba con ellas y comprobaba cómo estaban las cosas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – la voz de Hideki hizo que diera un respingo en la silla.

\- Nada, que me acaba de llamar Sora porque la niña no quiso desayunar y estaba preocupada.

\- ¿Por? ¿La tenéis enferma o algo?

\- No creo – negó con la cabeza-. Osea, sí que quiso desayunar. Ha comido bien, estaba hasta intentando robarle el suyo a ella ahora. Lo que no quería era a su madre.

\- Ah bueno – negó con la cabeza-. Eso es que ya ha probado más cosas y tendría apetencia. Con lo caprichosos que se pueden poner… Vosotros ni caso. Además, ya está en edad de poder comer más variado. Es una tontería.

\- ¿Tú crees? ¿Aceptas que te lleve conmigo al mediodía para intentar tú que se lo crea Sora y no esté comiéndose la cabeza?

Hideki tuvo que reírse pudiendo imaginarse precisamente lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de ella. A fin de cuentas, era algo normal. Era la primera hija de la pareja, ninguno de los dos había tenido experiencia realmente con bebés hasta entonces. Lo más normal era ponerse de los nervios por cualquier cambio en la rutina, él había pasado por ello. Luego ya había acabado por tomárselo todo por más.

\- Ven conmigo y así me ayudas a organizar unas cosas abajo, anda…

Asintiendo, se puso en pie para acompañarlo, guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo a sabiendas de que era bastante probable que Sora pudiera llegar a llamarlo otra vez. Esperaba que la niña no le diera problemas a la hora de la comida o de verdad sí que iba a encontrársela de los nervios.

Sora dejó su teléfono encima de la mesa, quedándose mirando hacia Aiko, la cual parecía todavía empeñada en robarle una de sus galletas, alargando sus manos. Sin duda lo que le había dicho Yamato sonaba lógico y coherente. Si la pequeña había comido eso era que se encontraba bien y que no le dolía la barriga.

\- No me des estos sustos, chiquitina… ¿Quieres una galleta? Biyomon – llamó a su compañera-. ¿La vigilas tú? Voy a vestirme… Le voy a dar un trocito de galleta para que se entretenga.

Se puso en pie, cogiéndola bien en cuello para ir a dejarla al sofá, viendo como la digimon alzaba el vuelo para ir tras ellas y quedarse al lado de la niña cuando Sora se acercó de nuevo a la mesa para cortar un trocito de galleta y dárselo.

\- Toma cielo, vengo ahora – llevó su mano a la cabeza de su compañera, dedicándole así una caricia-. Ahora bajo, ¿vale?

Se acercó al vestidor para escoger la ropa que se iba a poner ese día, volviendo a subir hacia el baño y poder terminar de arreglarse. Sin duda no se había quedado del todo cómoda con lo que había pasado aquella mañana. Le daba miedo que la niña se hubiera resentido de que ayer la hubiera apartado y que ahora no quisiera comer de ella. Le había dolido tanto que no había podido evitarlo, quizás debería de haber aguantado…

Negó con la cabeza.

\- Sora, déjate de estupideces. Ha sido una coincidencia y ya está… - murmuró para sí misma antes de empezar a cambiarse.

Yamato asomó la cabeza por la puerta del despacho de Sora, dándose cuenta de que la niña estaba completamente dormida en su cochecito, sonriendo y haciéndole un gesto a Biyomon para que no lo delatara mientras que dejaba que Gabumon fuera con ellas.

Se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba completamente distraída en su silla, la cual había girado mientras que leía algo que tenía entre las manos. decidió acercarse hacia ella sin hacer ruido, asomándose por encima de su hombro. Pudo ver que tenía abierto un correo electrónico de trabajo y que eso era lo que había acaparado toda su atención. Giró para observarla unos segundos antes de acercarse a darle un beso en la mejilla con intención de sorprenderla.

\- Te he visto por el reflejo de la pantalla – habló de repente, haciendo que el que se llevara el susto fuera él-. ¿Te han dejado salir primero? – sonrió.

Intentó centrarse, teniendo que acabar riéndose por el susto que se acababa de llevar cuando sus intenciones eran claramente otras.

\- Hideki me ha echado porque se había cansado de aguantarme ya, así que me ha dejado salir primero. ¿Estás ocupada?

\- No, estaba revisando esto pero tenía pensado irme a comer ahora. ¿Vienes con nosotras?

\- Ese era el plan – asintió-. ¿La niña?

\- Ha comido bien, no he intentado dárselo yo, por si acaso. Ya de noche si eso…

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Yo qué?

\- ¿Tú qué? – cumplió finalmente con sus intenciones iniciales de darle un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Estás más tranquila?

\- Estuvo intentando mordisquear un trocito de galleta que le di mientras que me cambiaba… Así que yo creo que estaba algo exquisita…

\- Seguro que sí – sonrió, no queriendo que decirle que eso mismo era lo que le había comentado Hideki para no contarle que había estado hablando de aquello con él, como si realmente no le hubiera dado más importancia-. ¿Y ahora?

\- Se lo ha terminado todo…

\- Pues ya está. Se le ha terminado pegando de ti lo de las galletas. Anda venga, recoge y nos vamos, que así tienes tú tiempo de comer más tranquilamente – se apartó dejándola incorporarse.

Asintió, dejando la tableta encima de la mesa tras bloquearla, poniéndose en pie para ir a por sus cosas. Sí que le había estado dando vueltas a lo de la pequeña, pero había preferido no decirle nada más a Yamato. Sin duda lo que le preocupaba era que no quisiera comer de ella, ya que la había visto almorzar con ganas hacía un rato. No se había atrevido a intentar dárselo ella por miedo a volver a disgustarse estando en el trabajo.

\- Mira quién se ha despertado – la voz de él la devolvió a la realidad-. Hola señorita… ¿No te habías enterado de que habíamos venido a verte?

La risa de la pequeña mientras que alargaba las manos para intentar alcanzar a Gabumon, sirvió para que el hilo de pensamientos de ella se desviara. Fue a por su abrigo y bufanda, colocándoselas antes de volver a girarse hacia ellos, viendo como entonces Yamato ya había cogido en brazos a Aiko.

\- Ya me parecía a mí que tardaba mucho en dar señales contigo aquí – se acercó a ellos, haciéndose bien en el nudo de la bufanda, quedándose al lado de ambos-. ¿Qué? ¿Ya te has echado la siesta?

\- Sora, por favor, tranquila…

La hora de la cena había llegado finalmente y cuando la pelirroja había intentado darle el pecho, la pequeña no había hecho más que esquivarla tras haber tomado un poco. Hiciera lo que hiciera giraba la cabeza, empezando a protestar e incluso amenazando con llorar.

\- Pero es que no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué no quiere?

\- Sora… - se sentó al lado de ella, cogiéndole él a la pequeña para que no acabara echándose a llorar y empeorando más aún la situación-. Tranquila, ¿vale?

\- Pero es que no entiendo lo que le pasa… ¿por qué me rechaza?

\- No lo sé… Tengo tanta idea como tú de bebés… Pero no creo que sea nada preocupante porque sigue queriendo comida de otro tipo.

\- Ya, pero, ¿de la noche a la mañana no quiere tomar el pecho? Siempre ha comido de maravilla… Yo creo que ayer la asusté y ahora no quiere.

Negó con la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de lo que podía motivar el rechazo, pero estaba seguro de que aquello no había tenido nada que ver. Y nadie podría llegar a echarle en cara a ella que hubiera parado porque no soportaba el dolor. Eso no era discutible y esperaba no llegar a escucharla decirlo, lo cual, viniendo de ella tampoco le extrañaría.

\- Mira, voy a echarla con los digimon y tú te tranquilizas…

\- No, quiero volver a intentarlo.

\- No – negó con la cabeza-. ¿Vale? Tú te vas a tranquilizar y mañana si quieres lo intentas de nuevo, pero hoy no. No pasa nada, estoy seguro de que esto no es más que una tontería o un capricho de la pequeña. Ya está…

\- Yamato… - notó ligeramente el titubeo en su tono de voz.

\- No, de Yamato nada. Venga, que no quiero quedar yo como el que es capaz de pensar coherente y en frío, que eso sería para apuntarlo. Si mañana te lo vuelve a hacer te prometo que te acompaño yo con ella al pediatra. Pido el día o lo que sea y vamos. Pero haz el favor de calmarte que eso tampoco va a ser bueno para ti…

Acabó por ceder, asintiendo levente y siguiéndolo con la mirada cuando se alejó con Aiko para ir a dejarla en la manta del suelo donde esperaban los digimon para que se distrajera jugando con ellos mientras tanto.

\- Venga, que tú también tienes que cenar y no sé por qué me da que te me vas a poner más repelente que ella con ese tema… - le dijo, reclamando así de nuevo su atención.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** el raptor déjatelo en casa que luego llega aquí, se encuentra con que hace fresquito y lo mismo se me quiere quedar una temporada en casa vigilando lo que hago. Que yo de verdad de la buena que me porto muy bien cofcofcof pero sin un poquito de trastada de vez en cuando no me quedo yo contenta, ya lo sabes tú... Podría ser siempre mucho peor, ya lo sabes, que normalmente voy a liada malvada por historia.

Parece que la nenita sigue sin estar de acuerdo con lo que tiene de menú y que la pobre pelirroja está a punto de entrar en colapso... Porque para que sea el rubio el que se comporta más tranquilo y calmado ya tiene que estar complicándose la cosa para Sora. Por suerte para el rubio encontrarse con Hideki ha servido para calmar un poco los ánimos, pero claro, estos dos pobrecillos como padres primerizos que son deben de estar a punto de sufrir un infarto porque la cosita no les quiere comer bien con mami.

A ver a quién le da el infarto primero... ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** Je, las ganas. Ahora tengo un universitario como alumno mío, que además es mi primer alumno... Al primero al que le di clase cuando empecé en este mundillo jajaja Y ahí sigue el pobre, sufriéndome mientras que se da cabezazos porque le hablo en chino. Lo que tengo en la academia es una panda de 3-4 de la ESO sin ganas de hacer nada, con mil cosas suspensas para septiembre y que ni siquiera recuerdan cómo se escribe su nombre. Es que hasta me aburría porque eran desesperantes a más no poder, se tiraban media hora para hacer nada porque no eran capaces... Así que pinta bien el curso sí xD

Oye, vecina, pues parece que la cosa no está muy allá. Que tenemos a Aiko en modo rebelde con el tema de la comida, a la pobre pelirroja a punto de darle algo y Yamato haciendo malabares para que no le dé algo a él también y ponerle buena cara a Sora, porque si para encima demuestra él paranoia no va a ayudar nada de nada. Tienen un bonito panorama en casa... Estuve a punto de forzar las cosas para que estos capítulos os cayeran justo antes de irme de viaje para ver qué pasaba jajajajaa

Ya, el clima está un poco tontorrón, porque ha hecho sol, pero como hace un viento asqueroso no se puede ir a la playa ni nada. Al menos se está fresquito y no como la semana pasada que estaba a 20 grados por encima de los que ya tengo ahora y casi me da un algo. Solo te diré que se me ocurrió una maldad en el vuelo de vuelta y todo de los calores que venía arrastrando ya jajajaja Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien por el cine, vecina. ¡Bicos grandotes! Yo voy a ir buscando dónde me escondo y esas cosas.


	114. No me hagas esto

Sora se sentó en la cama, subiendo las rodillas contra ella, abrazándolas mientras que seguía los movimientos de Yamato por la habitación. Estaba más calmada que cuando la niña se había negado a comer de ella, pero no se había quedado contenta. La pequeña había cenado lo que su padre le había preparado sin problemas, de manera que no era falta de apetito. Descartaba la opción de que Aiko pudiera estar enferma, sino, tampoco habría querido el otro tipo de comida.

\- ¿Voy a tenerte con mala cara toda la noche?

\- No lo puedo evitar – levantó la vista, dándose cuenta de que en algún momento se había acercado hasta ella.

\- Ya lo sé – llevó la mano a su mejilla, dándole una ligera caricia-. Yo creo que lo que le pasa es que ha empezado a descubrir nuevos sabores y ahora quiere probar más cosas…

\- Ya, Yamato. ¿Pero de la noche a la mañana? – subió su mano para coger la de él, dándole un tironcito para que se sentara con ella-. Yo solo espero no haberla asustado ayer, pero es que me dolía tanto que no pude seguir dándoselo.

\- Es un bebé, no creo ni que se haya dado cuenta de lo que pasó. Mira, cuando me llamaste estaba por ahí Hideki y me preguntó qué pasaba al verme poniendo caras raras. Dice que es totalmente normal y que seguramente tenga apetencia de otro tipo de comida. Pero, mantengo lo que te he dicho, si mañana por la mañana se repite pido el día y vamos los dos a llevarla al médico par que te quedes tranquila.

Sora se quedó mirando hacia él antes de acabar por dejar su cabeza caer hacia adelante, buscando quedar apoyada en él unos segundos, cerrando los ojos, intentando que su cercanía sirviera para terminar de tranquilizarla. Sonrió ligeramente al sentir como dejaba un beso en su cabello.

\- Métete en la cama, yo termino ahora mismo – murmuró pasados unos segundos, buscando separarse, viendo como terminaba por asentir.

Hizo lo que él le decía, dejándolo ir a lavarse los dientes, aprovechando para meterse entre las mantas y taparse, sin acomodarse demasiado ya que sus intenciones eran volver a buscar su cercanía en cuanto la acompañara. Estaba más nerviosa de lo que le había dejado notar a Yamato. Sin duda era algo que le preocupaba mucho y que no lograba entender. Lo único que la calmaba era que realmente, la pequeña parecía estar sana.

Yamato apagó la luz del baño, caminando hasta la cama, dándose cuenta de que los ojos canela de ella lo seguían allá a dónde iba. No haciéndose más de rogar fue directo hasta la cama para echarse, dejando el brazo estirado para que pudiera acomodarse. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo recortaba la distancia entre ambos automáticamente, posando la cabeza en su hombro.

\- ¿Voy a tener que recurrir a una nana también contigo?

Escuchar la suave risa de ella a modo de repuesta fue algo que le gustó, limitándose a jugar distraídamente con su cabello hasta que el sueño acabó pasándole factura, notando como el peso de sus párpados cada vez se hacía más grande.

Sora se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido al sentir su respiración pausarse cada vez más, disfrutando del silencio de la habitación y de la calidez que desprendía. Había pasado un mal día y notaba todo el cansancio pasándole factura, pero, a pesar de todo ella no tenía sueño. Cerró los ojos, queriendo dejar así la mente en blanco y poder descansar aunque fuera, especialmente cuando notó ya del todo como la mano de Yamato dejaba de moverse del todo dando a entender que ya se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Sin ser capaz de conciliar el sueño y no queriendo molesta a Yamato, Sora acabó por ponerse en pie, cogiendo su bata y su teléfono antes de bajar hacia el piso inferior. Quizás tomarse algo caliente la ayudase a conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que intentaba acomodarse en la cama notaba una sensación que no le gustaba nada y sus latidos disparados. Estaba nerviosa y lo podía notar en todo lo que hacía.

Llevaba así desde antes de haber tenido el problema con la pequeña, pero no sabía el motivo. Había estado exigiéndose más de lo normal para poder dejar todo listo para cuando se fueran al sur, pero no sabía a qué venía aquello. Había llegado a pensar que quizás aunque ella no fuera consciente de ello, realmente le afectase la cercanía del viaje de Yamato más de lo que cabría pensar.

Abrió la nevera para llenar una taza con leche, acercándose al microondas para poder ponerla a calentar. No le gustaba demasiado el sabor, pero reconocía que necesitaba algo que la ayudara a calmarse. Podría echarle algo que le diera algo de saber para arreglarlo más tarde. Pulsó el botón en la pantalla, dejando así programado el aparato.

Apoyándose en la encimera, se pasó la mano por encima de los ojos, dejándola ahí unos segundos y arrastrándola. Quizás debería de tomarse un descanso. Todo aquello se le estaba haciendo cuesta arriba y estaba haciendo una montaña de lo de la pequeña Aiko, cosa que, sin duda, no sería más que una tontería. No podía evitarlo tampoco, era su niña y la simple idea de que algo pudiera estar mal la aterrorizaba.

Y Yamato disimulaba cada día peor…

Se le notaba a la legua que estaba preocupado. Quizás más por ella que por Aiko, pensando que no sería más que un capricho del bebé todo aquello. Lo que no le había contado ella era que realmente llevaba días encontrándose mal, sin motivo aparente. Posiblemente estuviera incubando algún resfriado o algo parecido, era a lo que todo indicaba.

Chasqueó la lengua, decidiendo distraerse y acercarse hasta la habitación de la niña para comprobar que siguiera durmiendo, teniendo que detenerse unos segundos al haberse incorporado demasiado rápido, notando un malestar generalizado volver a recorrerla.

\- Lo que me faltaba… - susurró.

Yamato giró en la cama, buscando a Sora con el brazo no encontrando nada. Eso lo hizo despertarse, confuso, mirando hacia los lados y comprobando que estaba solo. Frunció el ceño, mirando hacia el baño, en busca de alguna luz sin ver nada.

Cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta unos segundos, volviendo a quedarse adormilado sin poder evitarlo. Aquel día había madrugado y al final había terminado pasándole factura. No eran horas para estar despierto él y su propio cuerpo se lo estaba recordando.

Un ruido hizo que volviera a abrir los ojos de golpe, confuso, mirando hacia todas partes. Un ruido que había sonado a cosas rompiéndose. Volvió a mirar hacia los lados, buscando a Sora con la mirada por la habitación.

\- ¿Sora? – se puso en pie, acercándose al baño, viendo que no estaba allí-. ¿Dónde…?

Se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta y que se podía ver luz abajo. Seguramente se habría desvelado y el ruido que hubiera escuchado sería que se le había caído algo de las manos…. A sabiendas de cómo había pasado todo el día prefirió ir tras ella, no queriendo dejarla sola con sus pensamientos a esa hora de la noche.

Salió de la habitación bajando los escalones rápidamente, buscándola con la mirada sin encontrarla. Supuso que estaría en la habitación con la pequeña, viendo entonces que la puerta del microondas se había quedado abierta y que en el suelo se podía ver algún que otro trozo de una taza.

Seguramente ese fuera el ruido que había escuchado. Habría apoyado la bebida en dónde no debía sin darse cuenta y no se había enterado de que se le había caído. Se acercó con intención cerrar la puerta y recoger los trozos rotos, agachándose de forma automática a por ello. Solo cuando se volvió a incorporar se encontró con el verdadero motivo del ruido que lo había despertado.

\- Sora… - murmuró casi con un hilo de voz, sin reaccionar.

Lo que lo había provocado que la taza se rompiera había sido la propia pelirroja quien estaba ahora delante de su marido tendida en el suelo, completamente inconsciente. Se quedó congelado unos segundos, intentando situarse tan siquiera, comprobando si estaba despierto o estaba todavía dormido.

Cuando por fin la pieza que faltaba por encajar en su cabeza lo hizo, reaccionó, tirando él encima de la encimera los trozos que había recogido y agachándose rápidamente para quedar al lado de ella.

\- Sora – la llamó-. Venga, cielo, despierta… - llevó la mano a su rostro, comprobando que tenía la frente cubierta de sudor frío-. Despierta…

Esperó unos segundos, no queriendo moverla de forma brusca, viendo que no volvía en sí. Estaba bloqueado completamente, sin saber qué hacer o como comportarse. Reaccionando mínimamente, consiguió llegar a la conclusión de que lo mejor iba a ser llevarla al sofá, cogiéndola en brazos para poder llevarla hasta allí.

\- Cariño, por favor, despierta – murmuró mientras que la posaba, alejándose para poder coger un cuaderno de encima de la mesa para poder abanicarla con él.

En aquel momento estaba completamente aterrorizado. Lo último que esperaba al haberse despertado y no encontrarla a su lado era aquello. No sabía si dejarle su espacio, si seguir abanicándola, ni siquiera cómo comportarse. Le echó el cabello hacia atrás, despegándoselo de la frente húmeda.

No sabía qué hacer, y estaba demasiado nervioso para poder usar la cabeza y la lógica. Quizás algo de mojado en agua fría en la frente podría ayudar, pero no quería alejarse e ir a buscarlo, y, tampoco quería despertar a los digimon para no asustar a la niña. Volvió a abanicarla, esperando algo más de suerte, sin conseguir mejoras.

Una idea cruzó su mente, poniéndose en pie para coger de la encimera su teléfono, buscando rápidamente entre los contactos.

\- ¿Te he despertado? Ven por favor… No, la niña está bien. Es Sora, se ha desmayado y no despierta… Gracias Jou… Ven rápido… - posando el teléfono de nuevo, notando su mano temblorosa, volvió al lado de su esposa.

Se quedó arrodillado a su lado, intentando calmarse, esperando que ella se moviera o diera alguna señal de querer hacerlo. Pudo respirar mínimamente cuando vio que abría los ojos muy lentamente unos segundos, volviendo a cerrarlos de nuevo.

\- Sora… - la llamó-. Sora, ¿me escuchas? – habló, queriendo reclamar de nuevo su atención.

Vio como movía su mano, posándola encima de su estómago unos segundos, haciendo una ligera mueca antes de volver a abrir lentamente los ojos. Le pesaban los párpados y notaba cómo le dolía todo, dándole vueltas el estómago.

\- Eh – se acercó a ella-. ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Dónde…? – miró hacia los lados sin apenas mover la cabeza, notándose mareada-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- No lo sé, ya te encontré así … ¿Cómo estás? – repitió.

\- Mal… - cerró los ojos-. Todo me da vueltas… Y creo que… Tengo ganas de devolver…

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve al baño?

Frunció el señor al verla tener un escalofrío, buscando una de las mantas para echársela por encima, notando que habia empezado a tiritar. Quizás no fuera la mejor idea del mundo moverla en ese momento y aquello empeorase su mareo.

\- ¿Quieres algo? Voy a traerte agua...

Aunque ella negó con la cabeza, no le hizo caso, yendo a por un vaso con agua y volviendo a su lado rápidamente, ayudándola a incorporarse ligeramente para que pudiera beber.

\- Estoy mareada… Déjame echada, por favor, todo me da vueltas – se posó las manos encima de los ojos.

\- Tranquila, ¿vale? He llamado a Jou para que venga, no te preocupes.

\- No era necesario… - las palabras de él habían sonado cada vez más lejanas, desconectando cada vez más con la realidad.

Yamato se había quedado observándola, viendo como los ojos de ella se había vuelto a cerrar y que la mano que había posado encima de ellos había caído hacia uno de los laterales, volviendo a perder la consciencia.

\- Eh, eh – intentó atraer su atención de nuevo-. Sora… No venga, no me hagas esto otra vez. Sora por favor…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** hoy sonó el despertador, me levanté a apagarlo y en algún momento decidí volver a echarme a dormir... Menos mal que mi cuerpo me odia y me hizo despertarme igualmente a tiempo porque sino sé yo que la íbamos a liar pero bien jajajaja Yo creo que en una de estas me voy a quedar dormida pero como 24 horas seguidas, ya verás tú. Aunque seguro que tiene que venir alguien a tocarme las narices para algo, claro.

¿Me vuelvo a ir de viaje y un poquito más lejos? Yo creo que sí cofcofcof Parece que a Yamato se le ha planteado una muy buena perspectiva de noche. Él que parecía haberse quedado dormido cual angelito a pesar de que la nenita siga sin querer comer con mami pues mira tú qué bien y qué infarto se ha llevado. Así seguro que se le ha pasado todo el sueño de golpe y con larga duración. Ahora la gran duda es si cuando llegue Jou al que va a tener que atender es al rubio o a la pelirroja. Yo diría que casi que más bien al rubio, porque debe de estar tan pálido que lo confundirían con una pared blanca posiblemente...

¡Besitos de tortuguita! Pero desde lejos que si me acerco me tiras algo a la cabeza seguro.

**Natesgo:** me encanta cuando los que estáis un poquito más off en cuanto a dar señales aparecéis justo en el momento en el que voy a liarla. Es que no falla jajajajaja Aaains, bueno, el verano sin Wi-Fi también es cosa buena. Yo fui muy feliz la semana pasada con la excusa de andar por fuera, que nadie me daba la lata más de la cuenta con la excusa de "Ay, es que estoy fuera del país" con o sin roaming, que colaba de maravilla xD

Te tengo que dar totalmente la razón. Cuando Natsuko vea de dónde viene lo que sea que le llegue el día de la madre igual hay que empezar a abanicarla porque es algo más gordo. Dejando de lado despistes, que la gente pase del tema porque no es más que una treta comercial o todas las pegas que uno le quiera poner, el simple hecho que Yamato haya sido capaz de tener un detalle, sea el que sea, con ella ese día lo mismo hace que acabe ingresada jajajaja Esperemos que tenga cerca a Hiroaki para abanicarla bien.

Y... sobre lo demás no voy a decir ni media palabra, que sino luego se adivinan las intenciones y la vecina sigue viviendo demasiado cerca de mí y no me fio... ¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** jajaja de este o me libro. El año pasado quedé con él un día ya fuera del curso para despedirlo y darle un detallín, que habían sido varios años y todas esas cosas... Y cuando me llama este otra vez pidiendo socorro ya me entró la risa. Nada, acabará la carrera y estaré yo por ahí dándole collejas para que se acuerde de poner las cosas elevadas al cuadrado donde haya que ponerlas. Lo peor es que a los de este tipo les acabas cogiendo aprecio y todo... Y esas cosas las suelo usar con mi jefe jajaja Este año cuando fueron a reservar plaza algunos nenes primero preguntaron si yo iba a seguir el año que viene. Puedo usarlo para chantajear a mi jefe junto con lo de que me han ofrecido otro trabajo y se me desmaya jajaja

¿A quién decías que mis maldades iban a hacer que le diera algo? Aaaay jajajajajajaja Va a llegar Jou y le va a tener que abrir la puerta Aiko porque está la pobre Sora pobra y Yamato teniendo dos infartos por segundo. Y todo porque estaba yo aburrida y con ganas de liarla un poco. Cuando todo pase, ya se verá que como siempre todo tiene su lógica y era algo de esperar, pero, por el momento, yo solo me limitaré a moverme un poquito más hacia el Este, no va a ser.

Hideki cada día me cae mejor a mí también jajaja Justo lleva un par de días saliendo en todos los capis que he estado escribiendo. Es la buena influencia, está claro jajaja

Voy a ver si reposo un poco la comida, vecina, que acabo de llegar del trabajo y me está dando hasta pereza moverme de la mesa... ¡Bicos grandotes! Pero igual que los de Anna, de lejos, que sino me pegas.


	115. No, no me voy

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de calmarte? Me estás poniendo de los nervios a mí. Vete a sentarte.

Jou había llegado hacía un rato a pesar de la hora. Yamato había tenido suerte y lo había pillado saliendo del trabajo tras un turno nocturno, por lo que solo había tenido que cambiar su ruta y acercarse hasta donde ellos vivían. No estaba tampoco demasiado lejos y le había llevado poco tiempo llegar.

Cuando por fin había entrado, se había encontrado a Sora ya consciente y en la habitación. No había querido molestarla demasiado, simplemente comprobado que todo estuviera bien y que no fuera nada más que un susto. No había nada que apuntara hacia lo contrario, pero les había dicho que se pasaran igualmente por el médico al día siguiente.

\- Yamato, ¿qué te acabo de decir? – le dijo cruzándose de brazos tras haber terminado de guardar sus cosas en la bolsa.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Tú sabes el susto que me he llevado?

\- Me lo puedo imaginar… Mañana posiblemente esté dolorida o tenga algún moratón o herida de haberse caído, no te preocupes tampoco por eso – negó con la cabeza-. Y evidentemente mañana si se le ocurre tan siquiera mencionar que tiene que ir al estudio a lo que sea le das una colleja. Y otra de mi parte a poder ser…

Asintió, observando a su amigo e intentando hacer lo que le había dicho y tranquilizarse. Agradecía haberse despertado a tiempo porque de no haber sido así, conociéndola como la conocía, seguramente no habría dicho nada a nadie.

\- Escucha – reclamó de nuevo su atención Jou, tomando asiento frente a él-. Ahora que estás más calmado, ¿la has notado rara estos días?

\- ¿Rara? Bueno… Rara no, pero lleva una temporada diciendo que está más cansada de la cuenta. Lo cual no es de extrañar porque está intentando adelantar las cosas en el trabajo porque quiere venir conmigo cuando me toque el aislamiento… - explicó-. Y… Esto es que yo creo que no tiene mucha importancia, pero el otro día al estar dándole el pecho a la niña se empezó a quejar de que le dolía muchísimo y no fue capaz de seguir. Desde entonces Aiko no ha querido volver a comer con ella y está preocupada.

\- ¿La niña no os come?

\- No, sí que come. Pero no con Sora. Come perfectamente cualquier otra cosa que le demos.

El médico se quedó pensativo, intentando sacar algo en claro de lo que le acababa de decir él. Quizás esa conversación debería de tenerla con Sora, ya que conociéndola, de haberse encontrado mal antes posiblemente no hubiera dicho nada a nadie para no preocuparlos, sin embargo, no quería molestarla. Parecía que se había quedado dormida y no era tan urgente la cosa como para tener que despertarla.

Cuando una idea cruzó su mente levantó la vista hacia el rubio, observándolo en silencio unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

\- Posiblemente sea una pregunta que… Bueno, indiscreta, pero… ¿Existe la posibilidad de que pueda haberse quedado embarazada otra vez?

Puso cara de sorpresa, quedándose con la mirada fija en su amigo. No había sido capaz de llegar a esa conclusión, estando demasiado preocupado y nervioso como para hilar pensamientos hacia ninguna dirección tan siquiera. Sin embargo, ahora, tras describir todos los síntomas que había estado teniendo ella, quizás sí que tuviera algo de sentido la teoría.

\- De ser así… sería de forma totalmente accidental. No… No entra en los planes de ninguno por el momento, Jou. No lo sé, no me ha comentado nada. Supongo que si lo sospechase sí que me lo habría dicho.

\- Tienen que pasar, como mínimo, dos años para que un embarazo tras una cesárea sea seguro – comentó-. Y más después del susto que nos dio a todos.

\- Estamos teniendo cuidado si es lo que preguntas…

\- ¿Cómo? Ya sé que no te gusta hablar de estos temas, pero tómatelo como consejo profesional.

\- Ya lo sé. Pues… No es que sea el más entendido del mundo, pero lo que me ha contado es que Sora fue a revisión y fue la propia doctora la que le dijo cómo hacer ahora – enfocó finalmente a Jou, tomándose aquello acorde a la edad que tenía, no esquivando el tema como solía hacer en muchas ocasiones-. Solemos usar pastillas como método anticonceptivo, no por nada, sino porque ella las necesita para mantenerlo todo bajo control. No sé cómo se llaman, pero son compatibles con la lactancia.

Agradeciendo que hablase sin rodeos, acabó por asentir. Realmente siempre había un riesgo asociado, pro no parecía que fuera el caso, y, aunque pudiera llegar a parecerlo, quizás no fuera el mejor comentario para hacerle a Yamato en ese momento dadas las condiciones y la situación de ellos.

\- Lo más seguro es que tenga algo de anemia entonces… No me mires así, ya sé que es Sora y que precisamente no es quien ande haciendo el idiota con la comida. Pero es normal en las madres primerizas. De igual forma, pasaos mañana o pasado por el médico, según se encuentre ella.

\- Muchas gracias, Jou. Siento haberte llamado a estas horas, pero fuiste el primero que se me ocurrió.

\- Me habría sentido ofendido de no haber sido así – negó con la cabeza-. Y tú haz el favor de tranquilizarte. Sea lo que sea, no parece ser nada grave. No creo que a ella le vaya a venir bien que dentro de un rato tenga que volver porque te nos has desmayado tú.

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa, sin querer decir nada, porque, sin duda, aunque sabía que posiblemente tuviera toda la razón, era complicado de llevar a cabo. Aún le duraba el susto de habérsela encontrado en el suelo.

\- Gracias por todo… De verdad. Vete para casa, que debes de estar agotado tú también para que un paranoico te haya ido a fastidiar el descanso…

\- Tonterías, Yamato… Ah, por cierto. Que no le dé de comer a la niña. Si Sora tiene algo de anemia no creo que sea la mejor idea. Esperad por prevención a que se haga unos análisis. Y si pasa cualquier cosa, se encuentra peor o lo que sea, haces el favor de llamarme otra vez.

Se puso en pie, acercándose a su amigo para posar la mano en su hombro, en un gesto de apoyo.

\- Y tranquilo… Mañana que coma bien, aunque te diga que no tiene hambre, prueba con algo suave – se fijó en que abría de nuevo la boca, adivinando sus intenciones-. Déjate de gracias de una vez. Y despídeme de ella cuando se despierte. Que me llame mañana aunque vayáis al médico… Y no, no me acompañes. Me sé el camino hacia la puerta. Vete a la cama, hazme caso.

Sin darle pie a protestar más, le hizo un gesto de despedida, echando a andar hacia la salida y dejando por fin solo al rubio. Era tarde y no era necesario más allí o acabarían despertando a la niña. Dudaba que fuera a hacerle caso y a quedarse tranquilo después del susto que se había llevado, pero tampoco se le podía pedir que hiciera otra cosa. Se podía imaginar perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza y lo entendía.

El comentario sobre el posible embarazo lo había hecho intencionadamente. Sabía que todos los síntomas de ella podían dar pie a pensarlo y no quería que a Yamato pudiera entrarle el pánico. Sabía que se tenía que ir al espacio en un par de meses y con las condiciones del anterior embarazo, aquello se convertía en la combinación perfecta para que pudiera entrarle una gran paranoia. Había preferido sacar el tema él y así aprovechar para descartar esa opción, aunque hasta que no se hiciera ella análisis tampoco podrían quitarla del todo de la mesa.

Siguió con la mirada a Jou hasta que salió, prefiriendo hacerle caso y quedarse dónde estaba. Dudaba que fuera a poder dormir en lo que quedaba de noche, acercándose al teléfono para poder ver la hora que era, dándose cuenta de que ya podría estar levantándose para ir al trabajo. Sin duda era una opción que le aterraba en ese momento porque en caso de que no pudiera tomarse el día libre, no sabía cómo iba a hacer.

Buscó entre sus contactos a Hideki, esperando ver alguna señal de que ya se hubiera levantado, decidiendo probar suerte y marcando su número para poder intentar hablar con él. No tardó en escuchar cómo descolgaba al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

Sora se revolvió entre las sábanas, buscando así taparse mejor. Estaba en un estado entre dormida y despierta en el que no era demasiado consciente de lo que pasaba, solo se sentía terriblemente agotada y con mucho frío. Sintió el peso de la manta posarse sobre ella, no estando demasiado segura de dónde había salido, no hasta que sintió los brazos de Yamato rodeándola. Giró lentamente para quedar frente a él, dejando así su cabeza apoyada contra él, cerrando así los ojos e intentando quedarse dormida así, no tardando en conseguirlo.

No había tenido ningún problema en conseguir tener el día libre, agradeciendo el interés por el estado de ella que había notado. Posiblemente fuera el cambio más notable con todos sus compañeros de trabajo que hubiera notado con el paso de tiempo, y, sin duda, el que más agradecía. Había avisado también a Haru, simplemente por el hecho de que no se asustara al llegar al estudio y no saber de Sora.

La familia de ella y los demás podrían esperar, aún era demasiado temprano. Además, prefería que fuera ella quien decidiera si les contaba algo, salvo en el caso de Toshiko, a quien seguramente llamara más tarde, no queriendo despertarla y preocuparla tan temprano ahora que la situación se había estabilizado. Con mantenerse a sí mismo calmado tenía que más que suficiente.

Antes de subir había dado de desayunar también a la pequeña, no queriendo tener que despegarse de Sora en un rato, especialmente al haber visto cómo se giraba hacia él antes de caer finalmente dormida. Algo le decía que eso era justamente lo que le hacía falta a ella, e incluso a él, porque el susto que se había llevado iba a tardar en pasársele. Cuando la había visto en el suelo no era capaz ni de describir el susto que se había llevado.

La había visto mareada y encontrándose mal en situaciones muy parecidas desde el incidente que habían tenido en Tanegashima, sobre todo en los primeros meses del embarazo, pero nunca había llegado hasta tal punto. Y no quería tener que volver a pasar por ello jamás. Bajó la vista hacia ella, comprobando que había recuperado algo de color en las mejillas y que parecía estar completamente dormida.

* * *

Toshiko hacía rato que se había levantado, comprobando la agenda de la tienda para asegurarse de que todos los encargos estuvieran listos. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose, viendo salir de él a su marido, completamente vestido ya para irse al trabajo.

\- ¿Te vas ya? – preguntó.

\- Sí, quiero llegar un poco antes para dejar listos algunos papeleos y no tener que quedarme más tiempo luego. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

\- No, si se me ocurre ya te avisaré, pero por el momento no – sonrió ligeramente a modo de despedida-. Que no te estresen mucho hoy…

\- Eso será complicado – entretenido, se acercó a ella para despedirse.

No llegó a hacerlo, escuchando el sonido del teléfono de casa, girando para cambiar la dirección de sus pasos para descolgar él.

\- Hola Yamato – saludó así para que su esposa pudiera saber quién llamaba-. No, estábamos empezando el día – hizo una pausa, poniendo una cara que reclamó así la atención de Toshiko-. ¿Y cómo está ahora? – silencio-. Vale, ahora mismo se lo digo… Pero, ¿está bien? ¿Jou? Ya… entiendo. Vale, yo se lo digo. Salúdala de mi parte. Gracias por llamarnos…

Colgó el teléfono, girándose hacia su esposa, la cual había estado atenta a lo poco que le llegaba de la conversación tal y cómo se había desarrollado esta.

\- A ver… no te pongas nerviosa. Están todos bien – adelantó, haciendo un gesto con la mano para frenarla antes de que empezase a interrogarlo-. Es nuestra hija, que anoche se desmayó y le costó un rato volver en sí, no me ha contado demasiado. Parece que llevaba unos días más cansada de la cuenta y ayer, de repente, le dio muchísimo más fuerte.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo finalmente.

\- Fue a verla Jou anoche, no creen que sea nada de lo que preocuparse, pero está secuestrada en cama. Toshiko… Toshiko frena – dijo al ver que ya se había puesto en pie-. Déjalos. Yamato me ha dicho que Sora está durmiendo y que necesita descansar… Ya irás más tarde, después de comer. Déjala que duerma y que descanse… Yamato no va a ir a trabajar.

La mujer lo observó, ordenando sus pensamientos para asimilar lo que le acababa de decir su marido. Ella sí que había tenido que ver episodios así de su hija en muchas ocasiones. En épocas de estrés o demasiado trabajo habían sido, por desgracia, muy comunes. Pero no podía evitar preocuparse igualmente.

\- ¿Jou que ha dicho?

\- Que no hay que preocuparse, pero que se pasen por el médico igualmente. Puedo llamarlo yo más tarde si quieres, que si esto fue anoche no quiero saber a qué hora se acostó él.

\- Sí, por favor…

\- No te me pongas de los nervios tú ahora, ¿quieres? – posó la chaqueta encima de la mesa.

\- ¿No te ibas?

\- No, no me voy. Tengo tiempo, ya haré esos papeleos más tarde.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** holi jejejeje

El raptor si quiere lo dejo venirse a la playa conmigo hoy que hace buen día y puede venir a vigilar que no se me ocurran maldades de ningún tipo mientras que hago de setita. Aunque no sé, yo diría que empiezas a tenerlo más desentrenado porque mira las que me deja liar así por las buenas. Que la lista de posibles víctimas de infartos va empeorando y extendiéndose y ahora ya tenemos a un Jou zombie haciendo su trabajo, a una Toshiko de los nervios y a un profesor intentando mantener a su esposa calmada. Todo esto mientras que Yamato seguro que se ha acabado llevando una colleja por parte del médico por ponerlo a él de los nervios. Y no se ha enterado el tercer integrante del matrimonio, que a ese seguro que le tienen que poner una tila.

¿Tardará mucho en desarrollarse demasiado la paranoia de que pudiera ser que hay un pelirrojito en camino en la cabeza de ese rubio? Se hacen apuestas... Yo mientras tanto sigo buscando dónde esconderme, no te preocupes. ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** pues mira, yo creo que si el clima no se vuelve superloco de aquí a que termine yo de recoger, fregar, comer y todas esas cosas, me va a tocar aprovechar e irme a la playa.

Puedes ir probando suerte, las ciudades por aquí no son demasiado grandes, si pones a las tartarugas lo mismo acabas primero. Solo te diré que vivo en un sitio y trabajo en otro, así que mira a ver si aciertas con el horario para ver donde me puedes cazar jajaja Menos mal que Yamato tiene a Jou en su vida, porque como tú dices, si se le llega a ocurrir llamar al otro histérico acaba encontrándose a Sora abanicándolos a ellos dos. Aunque lo saque menos siempre he sido muy fan de la relación entre ellos dos, más aún cuando el tema a tratar es de la parte laboral del pobre médico. Siempre le viene bien tener a mano a alguien con algo más de neuronas estables con quien poder hablar y que le explique un poco más cercanamente lo que pasa y que, si de paso, le tiene que dar una colleja se la dé. Ahora a ver si se queda tranquilito o vemos cómo le sale humo de la cabeza porque... ¿podrá ser que el pelirrojito venga en camino?

En fin vecina, te dejo llamando a filas a las tartarugas porque, como era de esperar, este ha sido uno de esos capítulos que no sirven para más que para echar más leña al fuego ya que ahora los suegros también están enterados de que Sora anda pocha y eso simplemente sirve para aumentar la lista de gente histérica. Al pobre Yamato, como bien piensa él, el sustazo de encontrársela así va a tardar en pasársele, eso ya lo sabemos todos...

Bicos grandotes pero desde lejos otra vez, que no me fio y luego me tiras a las tartarugas a la cabeza por liarla.


	116. Mordisco

\- Yamato, de verdad, me encuentro mucho mejor, no hace falta que estés pendiente…

Sora se había acomodado entre los cojines de la cama, quedándose así sentada sin tener que moverse mucho más. Había hablado ella directamente con Jou, recibiendo así de forma más directa la amenaza de que se quedara en cama descansado y que no intentara darle de nuevo de comer a la niña.

\- ¿Te parece que tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer que esto? Ya te digo yo que no – dijo mientras que se quedaba mirando hacia ella, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-. A ver, mira hacia el otro lado…

\- ¿Qué? – giró la cabeza haciendo lo que él le pedía sin saber muy bien cuál era el problema.

\- Si es que te debiste de dar un buen golpe... – refunfuñó, acercando la mano a su rostro, pinchó ligeramente con su dedo viendo como hacía una mueca de molestia-. ¿Te duele?

\- Sí, ¿qué pasa?

\- Te está saliendo un moratón… Con el golpe que te pegaste anoche esperemos que solo sea ese.

\- No me acuerdo de nada – confesó-. Bajé a tomarme un vaso de leche caliente a ver si asi me entraba el sueño y lo último que recuerdo es ir a por ella cuando avisó el microondas… Todo lo demás… Ni siquiera recuerdo al pobre Jou aquí.

Se quedó mirando hacia ella, atento a la explicación, agradeciendo escucharla aunque no le gustara demasiado recordar el tema de la noche anterior. Prefirió no decir nada sobre el infarto que le había dado al verla tendida en el suelo, no queriendo provocar que se sintiera culpable por ello.

\- Te subí a la habitación yo antes de que llegase él. Así que te debiste de quedar dormida en el intento. Y mejor, porque tienes mucha mejor cara ahora que ya has dormido algo. ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Pues… No mucha.

\- Pues ha dicho Jou que tienes que comer, tanto si quieres como si no. Que te prepare algo suave para que no te revuelva, pero que tienes que comer algo. No has desayunado nada, te voy a traer un té y… ¿Unas tostadas?

\- Depende… - se quedó mirando hacia él con la cabeza ladeada.

\- ¿Depende?

\- Sí. ¿Tú has desayunado algo? – divertida ante la cara que puso, sonrió ligeramente-. A lo mejor si me acompañas se me abre más el apetito.

\- ¿Me estás chantajeando?

\- Posiblemente…

\- No te enfades, ¿vale? He llamado a tu madre. Supuse que ella querría saberlo. Le he dicho que no es nada, que no se preocupe, pero bueno, no creo que haya servido de gran cosa.

Se quedó mirándolo, teniendo que darle la razón. Ella también hubiera avisado a Hiroaki si la situación hubiera sido al revés, de manera que no pudo decirle nada.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Hablé con tu padre, pero supongo que vendrán por aquí más tarde. No creo que te venga mal que vengan por aquí – se acercó a ella de nuevo-. ¿Tostadas entonces? ¿Las quieres con algo?

\- Te dejo que me sorprendas – se encogió de hombros, observándolo unos segundos.

Alargó la mano en el último momento antes de que él se alejase, reteniéndolo unos segundos para que no se fuera, haciéndolo girarse hacia ella.

\- Lo siento… - le dijo sin apenas alzar el tono.

\- ¿Eh? ¿El qué?

\- El susto que te he dado…

Sorprendido, no pudo más que observar en silencio a Sora. No deberían de parecerle extrañas sus palabras, siendo algo bastante común en ella, pensar siempre en los demás, pero no podía evitarlo. Por más que a conociera, era algo que no le podía entrar en la cabeza.

\- Sora… - acabó por sentarse a su lado, tirando ligeramente de su mano para que soltara su antebrazo y así poder coger la de ella-. Me has dado un susto horroroso, el cual, espero que no se te ocurra volver a repetir, pero… Como no creo que lo hayas hecho queriendo porque pretendas quedarte viuda… No creo que tengas que pedirme disculpas por nada.

Sonrió ligeramente. Sin duda alguna que aquello no había sido algo que ella pudiera controlar, pero no podía evitar sentir la culpa. Tampoco lo había visto venir. Las veces en las que se había mareado había sido por otros motivos y, aquella vez, ni siquiera lo había intuido. Había estado nerviosa porque la pequeña la rechazaba, pero no era motivo para acabar así.

\- Voy a por el desayuno, ¿de acuerdo? – esperó a verla asentir antes de mover las manos de ambos que seguían cogidas para dejar un beso en el dorso de la de ella.

-Espera… Déjame mi teléfono, que voy a llamar a mi madre para que esté más tranquila.

Asintiendo, se acercó a dejarle el suyo, el cual tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón de deportivo que se había puesto para andar por casa, dejándola tranquila allí mientras que iba a hacer el desayuno.

* * *

\- Te traigo compañía – anunció la voz de Yamato antes de entrar en la habitación.

Sora se había resignado a pasarse el día en la cama, aprovechando para descansar y reponer fuerzas. Al final había conseguido desayunar algo, quedándose cómodamente en la cama tras haber tranquilizado a su madre. Parecía que se había quedado más calmada al hablar directamente con ella y que se pasaría más tarde por allí a ver cómo estaba.

\- Hola cariño – automáticamente toda la atención de ella se vio fijada en la niña, dándose cuenta de que los dos digimon venían con ellos.

\- ¡Sora! – Biyomon alzó el vuelo rápidamente, colocándose a su lado-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien?

\- No la agobies, pesada – Gabumon se acercó con pasos lento, quedándose al lado de Yamato, viendo como él posaba a la pequeña, quien no tardaba en empezar a gatear por la cama intentando alcanzar a su madre.

\- ¡No soy una pesada! Me preocupo por ella – agitó una de sus alas en su dirección antes de volver a centrarse en la pelirroja-. ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy bien… Solo me ha costado un poquito levantarme esta mañana – cruzó una mirada con el rubio, consultando así de forma rápida qué les habría contando y que no, viendo como asentía-. Así que hoy me voy a quedar en la cama haciendo el vago…

A pesar de que estaba todavía contestando a las palabras de su amiga, los ojos de Sora se habían desviado hacia Aiko, quien estaba consiguiendo llegar hasta ella. Cuando la tuvo a su alcance, sonrió, alargando los brazos para poder cogerla en brazos.

\- ¿Qué tal te has portado? ¿Te ha dado mucho la lata tu padre? – le dio ligeramente con su dedo índice en la nariz, levantando así la vista hacia Yamato.

\- La pobre Aiko, todo lo que tiene que sufrirme… - sonrió, acabando por acercarse a sentarse con ellas-. Voy a tener que hacer unos recados a la tienda de aquí al lado… ¿Te puedo dejar sola diez minutos con ellos?

\- Claro que sí… Estoy ya bien, Yamato.

\- Ya, claro… Os dejo encargados de que si se mueve, por lo que sea, salvo para ir al baño, la riñáis. Si quiere hacer otra cosa, le dais picotazos o le mordéis el trasero… Tenéis todo el permiso del mundo.

Sora levantó la vista hacia él, a sabiendas de que lo estaba diciendo totalmente en serio. No queriendo discutir sobre algo que sabía que sería inútil acabó por asentir.

Se nos han acabado algunas cosas y quiero comprarlas para hacer la comida. No te creas que me hace mucha gracia dejarte sola, pero tampoco es plan de esperar a que venga tu madre. Aunque había pensado en pedirlas y…

\- Yamato, ¿tengo que ponerte por escrito y dejártelo firmado que no me pienso mover de la cama hasta que vuelvas?

\- ¿Tengo que bajar a por un papel? – sonrió ligeramente, acabando por inclinarse hacia ella para darle un beso rápido antes de ponerse en pie.

No le gustaba la idea de tener que salir, pero realmente le hacía falta hacerlo. Por suerte tenían una tienda en la misma calle y podría ir y venir rápido. No era algo que fuera a llevarle demasiado tiempo y, ella parecía haber recuperado por fin el color de la cara. Se acercó hacia la silla en la que solía dejar las cosas por la noche, cogiendo la sudadera a juego con los pantalones que llevaba puestos.

\- Ahora vuelvo, ¿quieres algo? – giró la cabeza hacia los Digimon al verla a ella negar con la cabeza-. ¿Vosotros? – viendo que imitaban el gesto de la pelirroja se encogió de hombros-. Picotazos y mordiscos, no os olvidéis.

Negando con la cabeza, Sora siguió con la mirada a Yamato hasta que desapareció por la puerta, escuchando sus pasos alejarse por las escaleras antes de bajar la mirada hacia la niña, la cual estaba entretenida alargando las manos para intentar alcanzarla.

\- A tu pobre padre un día me lo voy a cargar del susto… Y tendríamos que esforzarnos mucho para encontrar uno de repuesto que dé más o menos el pego… - el sonido de su teléfono la hizo girar la cabeza hacia la mesita donde lo había dejado Yamato antes, alargando la mano para poder cogerlo-. Anda, mira, ya tenemos un voluntario. Sí que se ha corrido rápido la voz…

Sonrió al ver el nombre de Taichi en pantalla, dudando unos segundos justo antes de contestar. Era bastante probable que se llegara a enterar de lo que había ocurrido y no tenía gana de aguantarlo montando el drama por no haberlo hecho directamente por ella.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido? Vengo del estudio y me han dicho que hoy te has quedado en casa…

\- Ey, cuando tu nombre aparezca en el sello de tu compañía hablamos de cogerse el día libre cuando me venga en gana…

\- Perdona, pero poco me queda… Y, en mi caso entonces no sería de extrañar, no como en el tuyo. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estáis con problemas con la casa nueva? ¿Está bien la niña?

\- La niña es la que mejor está de todos – contestó, bajando la mirada hacia ella, moviendo sus dedos para distraerla, escuchando como hacía un ligero ruidito.

\- ¿La tienes ahí contigo?

\- Sí, nos han confinado a las dos en la cama – introdujo ligeramente el tema, notando el silencio posterior a la espera de que ella dijera algo más-. Estoy bien, pero… Digamos que anoche no.

\- ¿Anoche no? ¿Estás enferma? – sonó completamente serio.

\- No… Me desmayé y casi me cargo a Yamato del susto. Hizo venir a Jou a las tantas de la madrugada… No te me alteres, estoy bien ahora, solo un poco dolorida del golpe que me di pero ya está.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Prometo que no me había encontrado mal y que no le había dicho nada a nadie. De verdad, solo estaba cansada. Pero ayer me levanté y me vino todo de golpe encima. Jou cree que puedo tener algo de anemia… Pero estoy bien.

\- ¿Te desmayaste?

\- ¿Qué? Ni que fuera raro que me maree de vez en cuando… Yamato estaba durmiendo y lo desperté del ruido al tirar cosas.

\- Como si estaba colgando del techo, más le vale haber perdido el trasero para ir a ver qué te pasaba. ¿Dónde está ahora?

\- Ha ido a comprar unas cosas para hacerme la comida, estoy en la cama con la niña y los Digimon, tranquilo. Creo que ahora mismo está bastante peor él que yo. Te lo estoy contando porque sé que te puedes enterar y… No quiero que te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? ¿Segura que ya estás bien? ¿Te has vuelto a marear?

\- No me ha dejado moverme de la cama sola ni para ir al baño, estoy bien, solo necesitaba descansar… Te lo digo de verdad.

\- ¿Necesitáis algo? Bueno, da igual, luego llamo al otro idiota a ver si puedo haceros yo algún recado para que no te deje sola otra vez.

\- Taichi, soy ma…

\- No, no eres mayorcita. Y hasta que no te vea no me voy a creer que estés bien. Así que ya sabes lo que te espera a lo largo de esta tarde…

\- Va a venir mi madre… ¿No tienes que trabajar?

\- No, tengo el día libre. Así que voy a llamar a Yamato ahora mismo para que me diga lo que necesitáis y ya os lo llevo yo. Él que mueva el trasero de vuelta a casa a la de ya. ¿Has desayunado?

Sin poder evitarlo esbozó una sonrisa, sabía que se iba a poner así con ella en cuanto se enterase, pero precisamente por eso lo quería tanto.

\- Aiko, a ver cuando aprendes a hablar para decirle a tu padrino que es un pesado y un agonías… - un ruidito de la niña siguió las palabras de su madre pudiendo así escucharlo el embajador al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** el raptor está sin derecho a queja desde que el subí el AU, seamos realistas jajajaja Que además, debía de estar escribiendo las dos cosas a la vez ahora que lo pienso, porque por fechas más o menos iba a la par. Escribía un poquito del AU y luego hacía el mal por el otro lado. Así mantengo el equilibrio con las neuronas y me quedo contenta igual. Si es que no sé de qué se puede quejar el raptor, no cofcofcof

Y parece que Sora empieza a resucitar poco a poco. Sea lo que sea que le ha pasa, le está dando un poquito de tregua y al haberse quedado en la cama bajo estricta vigilancia y con muy buena compañía, sin duda le ha venido de maravilla para recuperar hasta el color de la cara. Ahora a ver si se puede decir lo mismo de cierto rubio y de cierto agonías que ahora ya se ha enterado de que algo pasaba y seguro que no tarda demasiado en hacer acto de presencia ya sea rondando a uno u a otra.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** se subió, se subió, tú tranquila. De hecho lleva unos días la página escondiéndome las review pero como ya tengo la costumbre de mirar antes de contestar, ya no me pilla con cara de lela cuando las veo después de haber actualizado, cosa que antes solía pasar con bastante frecuencia.

Pues el día estuvo genial, ahora... Estamos en Agosto y eso es el infierno en mi ciudad. Empiezan eventos por todas partes, la maldita Semana Grande, la maldita^2 Feria de Muestras... Y no cabía ni un alma en la playa. Para encima subió la marea más de la cuenta y me acabé yendo antes solo porque me estaba poniendo hasta nerviosa. Era eso o acabar cargándome al siguiente niño que pasara corriendo entre todas las toallas y me llenase entera de arena y agua. Me dicen que aun no se considera un atenuante en el código penal, no sé, tú tienes más idea que yo... jajajaja

Mira, voy a ser buena... Quiero que el pelirrojito y Aiko se lleven más o menos lo mismo que Yamato y Takeru, así que por el momento va a ser que no. Además, lo de que es peligroso es real, estuve haciendo mis investigaciones. Hay que dejar un tiempo de precaución cuando se ha tenido una cesárea porque el corte puede reabrirse o dar complicaciones y, sin duda, eso no suena demasiado bien. Así que TAN mala no soy. Sería un embarazo de un riesgo horrible después de lo que le hice también en el anterior y mira, tampoco vamos a ensañarnos jajaja

Pobre Jou... Jajajaja a mí ni se me ocurrió. Sí que me fijé que estaba más cerca de él que de nadie más, pero es que entre ella y el rubio están los digimon y como son dos ocupan lo suyo. Aunque bueno, también sale Yamato bien juntito con su marido, así que si nos vamos a poner así.. jajaja Nah, de verdad que en eso ni me había parado a pensar, pero tú no me hagas mucho caso porque si quieres te explica Anna unas cuantas cosas de las que tampoco me di cuenta en ese epílogo...

En fin vecina, hoy no hace día de playa, se nos ha nublado y tampoco tengo planes para mi vida porque está todo el mundo con la vista puesta en mañana y en las piraguas y mira... Yo paso mucho del tema, así que me quedaré haciendo el antisocial en casa. ¡Un bico grandote!


	117. Dos manos ocupadas

Yamato se quedó mirando el número de teléfono que parecía en su pantalla, haciendo malabares para que no se le cayeran las cosas. Era la segunda vez que sonaba y, por la insistencia, parecía querer algo importante, por lo que intentó contestar sin tirar nada.

\- Taichi, ahora no puedo hablar, tengo las dos manos ocupadas…

\- Me da igual, tengo que hablar contigo.

Por el tono que estaba usando casi que podía adivinar qué era lo que quería pero prefirió guardar silencio y dejarlo hablar, teniendo finalmente que ceder y meter las cosas en una cesta para poder sujetar el teléfono a la vez que terminaba de comprar lo que necesitaba.

\- No me lo digas, ¿has hablado con Sora?

\- ¿Cómo no me has llamado para contármelo? ¿De verdad se desmayó anoche?

\- Mira, que ya te haya contado eso casi que me hace pensar que puede seguir encontrándose mal… - hizo una pausa-. No sabía si ella querría que se supiera o no, Taichi.

\- Pues a Jou bien que lo llamaste el primero.

\- Haber estudiado medicina tú, zoquete, y que habría llamado a ti el primero – puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿La has dejado sola?

\- Está bajo la vigilancia de los Digimon y solo estaré fuera unos minutos… No se va a escapar, no la veo con ganas de irse a dar un paseo si te soy sincero.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- No lo sé. Ella tampoco lo tiene muy claro. Jou nos dijo que fuéramos al médico hoy o mañana, según se encuentre ella para que se haga unos análisis. Creo que eso será mañana ya porque prefiero que se quede en la cama descansando lo que queda de día…

\- ¿No estará embarazada, verdad?

\- ¿Cuántas veces pensáis preguntarnos eso? – contestó automáticamente.

\- Cuando nos enteramos de que estaba esperando a Aiko fue igual. De repente se empezó a marear sin venir a cuento y si no estoy yo delante se me cae de narices al suelo en medio del estudio… ¿Qué quieres que piense?

Yamato se quedó dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de decirle. Realmente confiaba en que no fuera así, pero no podía negar que lo que había escuchado tuviera sentido. Aquello encajaba con lo que le había dicho sí, pero… No podía ser. Había más explicaciones y se negaba en rotundo que pudiera ser aquello.

\- Puede ser cualquier cosa, Taichi. Que se hubiera quedado embarazada no sería bueno…

\- Solo te vas unas semanas, no es tan grave.

\- No lo digo por eso, idiota. Es peligroso para Sora por culpa de la cesarea, tiene que pasar más tiempo para que no corra peligro ni ella ni el bebé. Y después de las complicaciones con Aiko… No. No puede estar embarazada, así que ni lo digas. También lo preguntó Jou, pero no puede ser eso. Me niego a creerlo. Es más, no quiero ni pensarlo, porque de ser así, no sé lo que íbamos a hacer.

El embajador guardó silencio al otro lado de la línea, dándose cuenta de que él tenía toda la razón del mundo y que no había tenido en cuenta aquellos factores. Al contrario que Koemi, su amiga había pasado unos meses complicados.

\- Lo siento, no quería empeorarte las cosas – dijo finalmente-. ¿Cómo está?

\- Mucho mejor que anoche… Ven si quieres más tarde, ahora no puedo hablar, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que hacer la comida y todavía no he podido hacer la compra.

\- Apunta lo que os haga falta para mañana y estos días, luego me los mandas y ya te lo llevo yo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Gracias…

\- Y perdona por lo de antes, no quería preocuparte más.

\- Olvídalo… Voy a pagar, miro por casa y luego te escribo.

Dando por terminada la llamada se acercó hacia la caja, viendo una de las galletas que más solían gustarle a ella, aquella vez con chocolate, cogiéndolas también para llevarlas a casa. No podía culpar a Taichi de haber llegado a esa conclusión. Realmente todo lo que había ocurrido en aquella ocasión era igual que cuando había empezado a manifestar los primeros síntomas del embarazo de Aiko. Pero… No, se negaba a pensar que pudiera ser eso. No podía ser de ninguna de las maneras. No se atrevía a pensar en las consecuencias que podría tener, por mucho que les gustasen los niños. No era el tiempo correcto.

* * *

Sora se había quedado tumbada en la cama después de comer, observando a su pequeña, a la cual se le estaban cerrando los ojitos con las caricias de su madre. Había comido con más ganas que en el desayuno, agradeciendo que fueran sabores suaves y que no hicieran que se volviera a revolver. Recordaba haber sentido nauseas la noche anterior, pero no se habían vuelto a repetir.

En aquellos momentos se encontraba cómoda y a gusto, empezando a sentir como sus párpados pesaban, prácticamente a la vez que la pequeña. Se había tranquilizado notablemente al no haber vuelto a intentar darle de comer, dejándolo en el olvido, intentando distraerse con otras cosas. Posó la mano en su torso, sonriendo al sentir como subía y bajaba con la pausada respiración de ella, teniendo que ampliarla aún más al notar que una de las manos de Aiko se cerraba en torno a sus dedos.

\- Mi pequeña – murmuró en voz baja, no queriendo despertarla antes de bostezar.

Cerró los ojos, decidiendo unirse a ella. Aquel día era para descansar y eso pensaba hacer, no podía permitirse el lujo de caer enferma por estar intentando hacer demasiadas cosas a la vez. Pasarse la tarde en la cama con su hija era, sin duda, lo que más bien podía hacerle.

* * *

Cuando Yamato terminó de comer, subió a la habitación para ver si Sora necesitaba algo tras haberle mandando a Taichi el mensaje. Abrió con cuidado, no llegando a hacerse notar al ver a Gabumon hacerle un gesto para que no dijera nada. Confuso, miró hacia la cama, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba. La pelirroja se había quedado completamente dormida y, a su lado, Aiko hacía lo mismo que su madre, ligeramente girada hacia ella bajo la mano de Sora. Las observó en silencio, notando una sensación cálida que poco a poco fue relajando el estado tenso en el que llevaba gran parte del día.

Las observó, dudando sobre lo que hacer, decidiendo que a él también le hacía falta descansar un poco. No había pegado ojo desde que lo había despertado el ruido, y no había sido un día que precisamente no se estuviera alargando más de lo que le gustaría. Se acercó a la cama para echarse al otro lado de la niña, posando la cabeza en la almohada y observándolas, pasando así su brazo sobre Aiko para poder posarlo encima de la cintura de su esposa.

Estudió el gesto relajado de Sora, como el color había vuelto del todo a su cara, dejando que un suave tono rosado brillase en sus mejillas, a juego con la niña prácticamente. Esa era muy buena señal. La noche anterior cuando la había encontrado en el suelo estaba más pálida que él y cubierta de sudor frío. Nada que ver con la imagen que daba en aquel momento. Sabía que se había dormido cuando él había vuelto a la cama por la mañana y que luego había aguantado unas horas así, desvelándose de nuevo. No tenía pensado despertarla hasta que llegase su madre, dormir le hacía mucho bien.

\- ¿Está mejor ya? – preguntó Gabumon desde su lado sin apenas alzar el tono.

\- Yo creo que sí, pero si es lo que dice Jou vamos a tener que cuidarla para que se ponga mejor.

\- ¿Está enferma? – Biyomon se acercó también.

\- No lo sabemos todavía. Mañana os quedáis vosotros con Aiko en casa de algún abuelo y la acompaño al médico para que la miren. Hoy no la vamos a dejar salir de casa, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Y a ti tampoco. Tienes mala cara – le dijo su compañero-. Tienes que dormir.

\- Nosotros vigilamos si Aiko se despierta o si viene alguien. Y si es Taichi ya lo echo yo a picotazos por pesado.

Dejando ir una ligera risa por las palabras del ave, decidió que tenían toda la razón y que no le iba a venir mal descansar un poco a él también. Bien era cierto que había dormido plácidamente toda la noche hasta que había echado en falta a la pelirroja, pero no había sido un día sencillo. Aunque únicamente fuera el hecho de quedarse echado al lado de Sora y Aiko, le iba a sentar bien, por lo que sonaba como una idea bastante buena.

Se quedó mirando hacia la niña, viendo que estaba completamente dormida, con su respiración pausada y tranquila, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Observarla hizo que volviera a cruzarse por unos segundos la idea de que quizás lo que le hubiera pasado a Sora estuviera relacionado con otro embarazo. No quería ni tomárselo en serio. No era que le hiciera gracia que pudiera tener algún problema de salud, pero, sin duda lo preferiría, ya que las consecuencias de la otra opción iban a ser mucho peores.

Cerró los ojos, no queriendo pensar más en ello, intentando así dejar la mente en blanco, simplemente quedándose mirando alternativamente hacia la niña y su madre.

* * *

Sora abrió los ojos, desorientada, sin tener demasiado claro qué hora podría ser al ver cómo la luz se colaba ligeramente entre las cortinas de la ventana. Le costó darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitacion y recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí y porqué. No fue hasta que lanzó una mirada más a su alrededor que pudo ver que no estaba sola.

Se fijó en que tanto Yamato como Aiko estaban los dos completamente dormidos y, lo que provocó que sonriera automáticamente al darse cuenta, estaban los dos exactamente echados en la misma postura: bocarriba, ligeramente ladeados, con un brazo extendido hacia el lado en el que ella estaba. En cualquier otra circunstancia, posiblemente su prioridad hubiera sido sacarles una fotografía pero lo único que hizo fue arrastrarse mínimamente por la cama para acercarse algo más a ellos.

No se había dado cuenta de que él se les había unido, ni cuando había ocurrido, pero, sin duda, no se iba a quejar de verlo dormido. Sabía cómo solía reaccionar cuando alguien de su entorno no estaba bien y ella, en los últimos tiempos, se había llevado la estrella. No se podía decir que le hubiera puesto las cosas fáciles con los sustos que le había dado y sabía que le sentaban mucho peor de lo que dejaba ver.

Sin embargo, era la primera vez que se lo encontraba habiendo conseguido dormir después de que algo ocurriera. Quizás fueran las palabras de Jou que lo había dejado más tranquilo, aunque se decantaba más bien por la presencia de la pequeña. Ella también tenía efectos tranquilizantes para Sora, pudiendo pasarse horas simplemente con Aiko a su lado. Era lo que había estado haciendo todo el día y, finalmente, había conciliado el sueño. Lo mismo debía de haberle pasado a él.

Ni siquiera se planteó la idea de despertarlo, lo había notado cansado y sin duda necesitaba aquello tanto como ella. Ya tendría oportunidad de hablar con él más tarde y ver cómo estaban las cosas. Tarde o temprano acababa de confesando, aunque diera más vueltas que ella. Sabía que no tenía que haber sido demasiado agradable haberla tenido que encontrarla en el suelo, sin tener en cuenta el tiempo que hubiera tardado en volver en sí.

Todavía recordaba el susto que le había dado al pobre Taichi el día que la había arrastrado al hospital… Y mejor no hablar del que le había dado a su madre también. Por lo menos, en aquella ocasión, estaba segura de que era cansancio acumulado y estrés, no había más explicación que aquella.

Un ruidito hizo que bajara la vista, dándose cuenta de que Aiko se estaba desperezando, habiéndose despertado ligeramente al sentir el movimiento de su madre a su lado. Se acercó algo más a ella, bajando así la cabeza hasta que quedara a la altura de la de la pequeña.

\- Shh… No vayamos a despertar a tu padre – murmuró antes de empezar a acariciarle la mejilla, esperando poder volver a dormirla.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** je, venga, corre, haz los honores. Explícale a la Vecina el nivel de mi empanamiento, por favor, que sé que te gusta jajaja

¿Ves como no soy tan mala? Al final al expectativa de tarde de los Ishida ha sido pasarse la tarde en la cama, dormitando, con un bebé adorable al que dar mimos en medio. Si es que eso le pasa los males a cualquiera. Y ya no se diga a Sora si se despierta y se encuentra al rubio y su miniclon durmiendo en la misma postura. Para foto tienen que estar esos dos sin duda. Le mandan eso a Hiroaki y otra vez ingresado el pobre hombre.

Taichi ayudando a que las paranoias de Yamato empeoren y automáticamente dándose cuenta de que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo es maravilloso, sí, sí. Lo define en un solo trozo de capítulo: el personaje sin filtro. Pero bueno, hay que quererlo igual porque todos saben que lo hace porque se preocupa demasiado por esos dos. A ver cuánto tarda en aparecer por casa a comprobar con sus propios ojos que todo está bien.

Con el AU tengo para hacerte chantaje una buena temporada sin que el raptor me quiera morder el trasero. Si la lío muy gorda siempre puedo aprovechar y hacer una de todas esas correcciones a Tri que tengo en mi cabeza y así voy compensando por un lado y liándola por el otro jajaja ¡Un besito de tortuguita grandote!

**Guest Vecina:** bueno, esa pista no te sirve para mucho contando que va todo el maldito país a esa fiesta jajajaa Y lo mismo con el maldito Xirin que de verdad que no le puedo tener más asco. Para alguien que odia las aglomeraciones, los adolescentes y que además no es especialmente fan de perder un día de su vida estando de borrachera, te puedes imaginar mi cara ante todas las fiestas de este fin de semana.

Osea, me había dado cuenta de que salían cerca, pero siempre me había fijado en que era por todo lo que tenían en medio ella y el rubio. Que tienen a Gabumon entre medias y a los dos nenes... Así que no me había dado por pensar por ahí. Pero bueno, que te cuente Anna, que sé que a ella le gusta contarte a la gente del nivel de... No sé ni cómo llamarlo que tengo encima, que le dejo hacerte los honores y contártelo... Ains jajajaja

¿Ella? ¿Acosada por neuróticos? Y porque Takeru no ha dado señales todavía en lo que viene siendo darle la lata a su hermano, que sino se le suma otro a la lista. Que la pobre mujer parece que de verdad solo estaba hasta arriba y su cuerpo le echó el freno. Que a ver qué iba a ser eso de estar trabajando de más, pendiente de una reforma, aún nerviosa por el viaje de Yamato, estresada porque Aiko no quiere comer con ella... Y lo que sea que ha provocado que la nenita no quiera comer. Pues ahí que se nos ha muerto la pobre un buen rato. Parece que poco a poco va resucitando, pero claro, ¿cómo no hacerlo con el plan de tarde que tiene?

Taichi ahora se ha ido a darle la lata al que falta, porque claro, es que ya le vale, cómo es que llama a Jou antes que a él... Si es que, menuda vergüenza de marido que tiene. Jajajajaja eso es vida matrimonial a otro nivel. A ver cuánto tarda en tener que cumplir Biyomon sus amenazas de echarlo a picotazos por no dejarlos dormir en paz. Que por mucho que Aiko le haga ruiditos, si le despierta a papi igual estrena con él una de las malas miradas Takenouchi.

Y sí, se han adelantado muchísimo, porque yo me puse más o menos en mitad de la playa y acabé en primera línea cuando tocó la pleamar. Pero mira, siendo cruel, que sigan las mareas vivas, así espantan a más turisteo que de verdad que mira, que yo entiendo que sea bueno para la ciudad y todo lo que tú quieras, pero que es insufrible para la gente que vive aquí. Si es que tenemos hasta a Mel Gibson de paseo por aquí jajajajajaja En fin vecina, hoy toca día tranquilito, a ver si me pongo a ver un par de pelis que tengo atrasadas y luego si eso voy a jugar con el perro a la pelota, que no me va a venir mal. ¡Bicos grandes!


	118. Escandalizar

Toshiko se quedó mirando hacia su hija mientras que le daba la merienda a Aiko. Hacía un rato que el bebé había empezado a protestar, pidiendo algo de comer y reclamando la atención de los presentes.

\- ¿Papá?

\- En el trabajo… Iba a ir antes por la mañana para poder salir algo antes, pero prefirió quedarse conmigo en casa. Justo acababa de llamarnos Yamato.

Sora se mordió el labio, bajando la vista hacia la niña, la cual estaba sujetando con sus manos el biberón, entretenida en las caras que iban poniendo su madre y su abuela. No estaba cómoda habiendo sido ella la responsable de tantos sustos, pero había sido todo tan de improviso que ni siquiera había podido anticiparlo.

\- Cuando se me acabe el toque de queda tengo que buscar cómo agradecerle a Jou el haber venido y estar tan pendiente de mí…

\- ¿A qué hora vino?

\- No lo sé, por lo que me ha dicho Yamato lo pilló saliendo del turno de noche, así que debía de estar agotado.

\- Seguro que vino encantado, Sora…

Unos golpes en la puerta reclamaron la atención de ambas, haciendo que girasen la cabeza, encontrándose a Taichi asomando ligeramente.

\- ¿Se puede?

\- El que faltaba… ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? – sorprendida, se quedó siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras que se acercaba a ellas.

\- Venir a verte, ¿qué crees que hago aquí? Me he traído a Daigo conmigo, solo que se ha quedado persiguiendo a Yamato abajo – saludó a Toshiko con un gesto antes de volver a mirar hacia su amiga-. Tienes cara de estar mejor.

\- Lo estoy – asintió-. Creo que solo me falta darme una ducha tranquila para volver a ser una persona completa.

\- ¿Tienes permiso para ducharte? Porque dudo mucho que entre en los planes de cierto rubio que nosotros nos sabemos dejarte hacerlo sola no vaya a ser que te vuelvas a marear.

\- Ya… ya lo sé – comentó, acabando por coger aire y soltarlo lentamente-. Ya nos conocemos el funcionamiento de esto todos… Pero de verdad que me apetece. Anoche sudé un montón… Me apetece lavarme el pelo y quedarme a gusto…

\- Bueno, hazlo en cuanto termine Aiko de merendar. Yo te ayudo y así ellos dos se entretienen y la niña ve a Daigo – dijo Toshiko, cruzando una mirada con el embajador-. Yo vigilo que tú no te nos marees y él que a mi pobre yerno no termine de darle un infarto.

\- Suena justo… - contestó Taichi, asintiendo-. Yo creo que se fía de Toshiko para dejarte con ella.

\- ¿Tú crees? ¿Yamato se fía de mi madre?

\- O me tiene demasiado miedo como para pensar en llevarme la contraria – bromeó la mujer-. Pero sea como sea, probablemente me dé la razón. Además, mira, Aiko parece más entretenida ya en su padrino que en la comida. ¿Avisas a Yamato tú?

Taichi asintió, esperando para poder coger al bebé en brazos a que su madre se lo diera, aprovechando para llevarla con él, dejándoles así intimidad a las dos, saliendo seguido de los digimon.

\- ¿Ya te los has comido? ¿Lo has masticado tan siquiera? Si es que te lo tienes que haber tragado entero… - pudo escuchar al rubio desde abajo.

Sora siguió con la mirada a su amigo hasta que cerró la puerta, girando entonces la cabeza hacia su madre.

\- Voy a abrir el agua para que se vaya calentando, ¿vale? – se acercó hacia el baño-. ¿Tienes algún pijama extra aquí o los tienes todos abajo?

\- Están en el armario de la derecha – señaló con la mano hacia él-. Coge el que quieras, no creo que ninguno de los presentes se vaya a escandalizar. Ni siquiera Jou si viene más tarde… - retiró las mantas, apartándolas para poder quedar así sentada en la cama, haciéndole un gesto a su madre para que la dejara ponerse en pie sola-. Estoy mucho mejor, mamá, tranquila…

\- Por si acaso, que menudo golpe te tuviste que dar…

Frunciendo el ceño ante su comentario, caminó, con cuidado, hasta colocarse frente al espejo, viendo entonces que a la altura de la frente tenía algo más hinchado y de color más oscuro. Llevó su mano hacia él, pinchándolo con suavidad y comprobando que le dolía.

\- Ya que no me tiré la leche hirviendo encima… Si seguro que tengo alguno más. Tuve que darme con la encimera al caer seguro…

\- Bueno, no pienses en eso ahora. Que eso en un par de días se te va y ya está. No es como si te fuéramos a dejar en paz con facilidad. ¿Vas a ir al médico mañana?

\- Sí, debería de haber ido hoy, pero Yamato ha preferido dejarme descansar. Jou cree que puede ser anemia…

\- No me extrañaría… - se quedó mirando hacia ella-. Llevas tiempo dándole el pecho a la niña, sería lo más normal del mundo por bien que comas, hija. Y tú que ya sueles ser propensa a estas cosas… Anda, vamos, que ya se debe de haber calentado el agua.

Asintiendo a las palabras de su madre, caminó hacia ella, acercándose hacia el baño y comprobando que el agua estaba ya a la temperatura perfecta al meter la mano en ella.

\- ¿Vas a vigilarme todo el rato?

\- Evidentemente – sonrió-. Bueno, si no te importa, claro…

\- Claro que no, mamá… - se rio, empezando poco a poco a quitarse el pijama-. ¿Cómo narices me iba a importar?

Entretenida por la respuesta de Sora, apartó la vista de ella para dejarle algo de intimidad para quitarse la ropa, aprovechando para posar bien el pijama y todo lo demás que había traído al baño sobre el lavamanos.

\- Mamá…

Giró la cabeza automáticamente al escuchar el tono asustado de su hija reclamar su atención, teniendo miedo de que se hubiera vuelto a marear, encontrándosela con la vista fija en sus pantalones de pijama a medio quitar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal? – se acercó hacia ella, posando la mano en su cintura por si acaso necesitaba sujetarla, viendo, entonces, qué era lo que había alarmado a su hija.

Aquello le daba sentido a lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior sin lugar a dudas. Al contrario de lo que cabría esperar, no se alteró, sino que giró la cabeza hacia Sora.

\- Pues normal que ayer te nos desmayases, cariño… Hace ya nueve meses que nació la niña, es más que normal… Te ha vuelto el periodo… Por eso te mareaste. Claro que tienes que tener anemia…

Levantó la vista hacia su madre, confusa. No había vuelto a pensar en ello desde hacía meses, pensando que cuando tuviera que volver, volvería. No contaba con que fuera de forma tan escandalosa y daba gracias de que estuviera su madre con ella. De haber estado sola o incluso con Yamato, se habría asustado con facilidad.

\- El otro día no pude darle el pecho a Aiko de lo que me dolía – murmuró, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había motivado aquello-. La asusté mucho al apartarla y no dejarla acercarse a mí, pero no lo podía soportar.

\- Y no te habrá querido comer estos días. Dicen que notan un cambio de sabor y no les gusta… No lo sé, yo a ti te empecé a dar comida de otro tipo algo primero.

Parpadeó, sorprendida. ¿Por eso la niña no había querido comer con ella? Había estado dándole vueltas, preocupada y asustada de que ahora la rechazase… Y el motivo… ¿no era otro que aquel?

\- Al menos así quitamos de golpe todas las dudas de que pudieras haberte quedado embarazada otra vez, cariño. Que sí, que tú padre y yo querríamos más nietos, pero no es el momento…

\- ¿Cómo me voy a haber quedado embarazada otra vez? Mamá… No estoy loca… Sería muy peligroso…

\- Ya, ya lo sé. Pero los accidentes ocurren… Anda venga, date un baño, que te va a venir muy bien. ¿Dónde te dejo la ropa sucia?

\- Pues… donde quieras, luego la aclaro yo primero antes de meterla en la lavadora – le dijo antes de meterse finalmente en la dicha-. Lo raro es que no me haya dolido nada más que el pecho…

\- No cantes victoria… Que no suele tener un buen volver, hazme caso… Pero vete mañana igualmente al médico, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Que sí… Además, lo dices como si Yamato no fuera a llevarme de la oreja si se me ocurre protestar.

Frunció el ceño a pesar de todo, notando como realmente necesitaba meterse en la ducha de una vez y cambiarse de ropa. Algo le decía que no iba a pasar la mejor de las noches, pero, aquello al menos tenía sentido. El cansancio, el malestar, incluso el mareo de la noche anterior tenían sentido. Y las palabras de su madre habían dado lógica al problema de la niña que llevaba volviéndola loca desde que había rechazado su cena.

\- Ten cuidado no te vayas a marear otra vez, que si esto ha empezado puede que pases mala noche… No te levantes sola. Y me da igual que no quieras despertar a Yamato. Si ayer te pasó, ahora puede volverte a pasar… Lo despiertas y que haga algo útil.

\- No seas mala con él… Ayer se debió de poner histérico.

\- ¿Y te parece que no tenía motivos? Nos llamó hoy por la mañana y, según tu padre, se le notaba algo nervioso todavía.

\- Sigue estándolo… Créeme…

\- Bueno, tú dúchate tranquila.

\- Pues… Creo que voy a necesitar que me hagas un favor más urgente.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Pues… Evidentemente hace mucho que no tengo en casa nada que me pueda ser de utilidad ahora mismo. Y menos en estas condiciones… ¿Podrías ir a comprármelo?

Toshiko arqueó una ceja, quedándose sentada en el pequeño taburete que había en el baño, dejándole así algo de intimidad a su hija, escuchando lo que le pedía. Realmente no quería dejarla sola, pero entendía lo que le estaba pidiendo.

\- Lo que pasa es que si te quieres cambiar cuando salgas… Yo no voy a poder ir… Espera un momento, ya verás cómo lo arreglo en un segundo… Tú termina tranquila, ya me encargo yo.

La mujer se acercó a la puerta del baño, viendo la de la habitación estaba entreabierta y que, encima de la cama estaba Biyomon, esperando por ellas.

\- Dile a Yamato que venga un momento, por favor…

* * *

Taichi se quedó mirando la lista de cosas que le habían dejado apuntadas. Había dejado a Daigo con Yamato para que Aiko jugase con él tranquilamente mientras que él hacía lo que se había ofrecido a hacer. Comprobó de nuevo la lista, frenando sus pasos en seco antes de fijar la vista en lo que estaba apuntado.

\- ¿Qué? – se le escapó en un tono más agudo de lo normal.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo? – una dependienta se acercó a él al encontrárselo con cara de confusión en mitad del pasillo.

Levantó la vista haca ella, observándola, todavía confuso. Abrió la boca para decir algo, no consiguiendo más que boquear para nada. No era una compra que le causase ningún tipo de problema, pero, evidentemente, era lo que menos esperaba encontrar, y menos en una lista de cosas urgentes.

\- O quizás sí. Una idea cruzó su mente.

\- ¡No está embarazada!

\- ¿Perdón? – la dependienta parpadeó varias veces, confusa, observándolo.

* * *

Sora salió de la ducha, poniéndose el albornoz por encima y secándose el pelo con una toalla, quedándose mirando hacia su madre, confusa.

. ¿Habéis mandado a Taichi?

\- ¿Qué? Yo no te iba a dejar sola y él tampoco, así que ya que se ofreció a hacer los recados… Yo creo que puede sobrevivir, ¿no? ¿Cuántos años lleva viviendo con Koemi? No creo yo que se vaya a escandalizar ahora…

Riéndose, ya sin poder evitarlo, dejó la toalla colgando para que se pudiera secar. No quería imaginarse el drama que podría tener montado su amigo. Solo esperaba que no tardara demasiado ya que no quería pasar demasiado tiempo sin vestirse.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** si es que sé que te gusta recordarme mi nivel de... empanamiento. Además, acuérdate de que ni siquiera me había fijado en que fuera niña, que eso tuve mis dudas. Pero bueno, venga, que os lo he compensado con creces y al final todo se resume en que han tenido la nenita más adorable del mundo estos dos. Me haya costado o no unos añitos darme cuenta de lo que me estaban enseñando en la tele con letreros luminosos.

Bueno, parece que por fin el susto ha salido a la luz, y sino que se lo digan a Taichi o a la pobre dependienta a la que ha asustado en medio de la tienda por sus gritos. Si es que para ser una cosa tan sencilla y natural y que ya iba siendo hora que pasara, a ninguno de todos ellos se le ocurrió, ni siquiera a la principal implicada que debería de estar algo más informada sobre esos temas. Ya no vamos a decir nada del pobre Yamato que él simplemente hiperventilaba. Esa noche va a dormir muy, pero que muy feliz.

¿Veis? Si al final no soy tan mala, son cosas normales, naturales... Pero claro, es que la fama es la fama, ¿no? Jajajajajaja pobrecita yo cofcofcofcof ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** si es que le hace ilusión, por eso la mande a que te contara mis desgracias. Pero yo sigo manteniendo que estaba demasiado ocupada fangirleando con que mi personaje favorito de la serie acabara dedicándose a lo que yo quería estudiar de peque jajaja Luego ya, pues mira, una que a veces tiene las neuronas fritas. Ojalá fuera capaz de recordar el momento en el que me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, porque puede que me haya puesto a fangirlear muy intensamente.

El embajador es esa pieza clave que Yamato necesita para ponerse más nervioso. No lo lincha a collejas porque sabe que en el fondo lo hace sin mala intención y porque se preocupa, pero siempre se queda con las ganas de darle una que le reordene las neuronas un poquito. Aunque parece que ya se ha tomado en parte su venganza mandándolo a hacer al compra sin decirle nada jajajaja

¿Ves? No soy taaan mala. En teoría se supone que la vuelta de la regla a la madre provoca un cambio del sabor de la leche que hace que los bebés protesten y no quieran, o eso he investigado bien por ahí. De manera que ahora todo cobra sentido. Al igual que esto provoca episodios de anemia en la madre por mucho que se cuide o coma bien... Si es que simplemente estaba haciendo lo más normal y natural del mundo, pero claro, a la mínima me acusáis de intentar cargarme a alguien jaajjaa Normalmente a Yamato del susto para qué lo vamos a negar...

Hoy ha tocado día de playa y ha pegado taaaan fuerte el sol que estoy aquí rebozándome en after sun porque me la ha liado bien el sol. Nos fuimos a otra playa fuera de la ciudad para esquivar gente y no sé, pero acabamos bien fritos. Eso debe de ser por haberme acercado a tu zona del mapa, que me ataca el clima jajajaja ¡Bicos grandotes vecina!


	119. Tranquilo Yamato

\- Tranquilo, Yamato. Si es esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano… Solo que os ha pillado más de sorpresa. Incluso sería buen momento para que mi nieta empezara a dejar de depender tanto de Sora… - observó a Aiko, quien estaba gateando por el suelo distraída-. Y tú no te asustes si se descontrola algo la cosa.

\- ¿Se descontrola?

Debería de aterrorizarle la idea de simplemente estar teniendo aquella conversación con su suegra, pero no podía evitar reconocer que el tema, sin duda, era el importante. Aquello había descartado de forma automática el temor que había ido tomando forma en la cabeza de él sobre que ella pudiera estar de nuevo embarazada. Sin duda, aquello borraba sin más todo aquello y lo dejaba mucho más tranquilo.

Era una buena noticia se mirase por dónde se mirase ya que aquello significaba que estaba por fin todo volviendo a la normalidad. Aunque lo hubiera hecho de golpe y sin aviso alguno, o al menos parecía que ellos no se habían dado cuenta.

\- Que te lo explique ella… - giró la cabeza hacia su hija cuando la vio bajar las escaleras-. Mañana cuando salgáis del médico llamadme, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Taichi se ha ido ya? – preguntó Sora, llegando hasta donde ellos.

\- Sí, tenía que ir. Koemi ya había salido del trabajo y había quedado en ir a buscarla.

\- Bueno, ya hablaré con él para darle las gracias por haberme hecho el favor… - tomó asiento en el sofá, arrastrando sus rodillas para quedarse abrazada a ellas.

\- ¿Quieres una manta? – preguntó Yamato, fijándose en sus gestos antes de ver como asentía, acercándose hasta ella para dejarla una de las que solían tener para la niña-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Ahora que sabía cuál era el problema, sin duda, se sentía mucho más relajada y tranquila. Sin embargo, había empezado a dolerle en condiciones y el cansancio no había desaparecido. A pesar de todo, agradecía que fuera eso y no cualquier otro problema, eso sin duda.

\- Yo ya me voy – dijo su madre acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis me avisáis. Mañana me pasaré por aquí o mandaré a tu padre a recoger a la niña para que podáis ir al médico tranquilamente.

\- Gracias, mamá…

\- Tonterías… - se alejó unos pasos, caminando así hacia la niña para despedirse de ella dándole una ligera caricia, viendo como Yamato se acercaba hacia ella.

\- Te acompaño – refiriéndose a la puerta dejo que ella terminara con Aiko antes de echar a andar a su vez hasta la puerta.

\- No te preocupes… Si se te pone mal, es normal – dijo una vez que hubo terminado de calzarse de nuevo la mujer-. Mañana vais al médico tranquilamente, hoy por la noche si pasa algo… Desgraciadamente es totalmente normal. Así que intenta no ponerte de los nervios otra vez, que no queremos que el que acabe de verdad necesitando atención médica eres tú.

\- Suena más fácil de lo que es… - admitió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Muchas gracias por haber venido… Creo que precisamente es lo que mejor le ha venido a Sora.

Toshiko sonrió, sin entrar en la discusión de siempre de que era lo que tenía que hacer, que para algo era su madre. Entendía a lo que se refería y sí, posiblemente el susto podría haber ido a más de no haber estado con ella en el momento de la ducha. Al igual que sabía que su hija se había quedado más calmada ahora que sabía el motivo por el que Aiko parecía no querer con ella.

\- Te veo mañana – dijo finalmente, haciéndole un gesto de despedida.

Asintiendo, no dijo nada más a su suegro, dejándola irse tranquilamente, esperando a que llegase al ascensor para cerrar la puerta y girarse, viendo que, poco a poco, Aiko había ido gateando hasta dónde él estaba, agachándose así a cogerla.

\- Ya se ha ido tu abuela, vas a tener que conformarte con aguantarme a mí… Te lo has pasado bien hoy, ¿eh? Primero todo el día entre mimos con tu madre en la cama y luego jugando con Daigo.

\- ¿Jugando con Daigo? – Sora reclamó así la atención de ambos mientras que dejaba que Biyomon se quedara echada sobre sus piernas, acariciando distraídamente sus plumas.

\- Sí, cuando te duchaste los dejamos a los dos jugando por aquí. Parece que se llevan bien…

\- A ver, era la mitad de las posibilidades. La otra mitad era que se empezaran a tirar de los pelos pero que luego no pudieran vivir el uno sin el otro… - se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ligeramente.

\- ¿Tengo que tomarme eso como una indirecta? – llegando hasta ella, se agachó, dejando a Aiko junto a Gabumon, pudiendo así ir a colocarse al lado de Sora, observándola unos segundos-. Sigues estando algo paliducha, pero te veo mejor cara. Ayer, de los dos, yo era el moreno…

\- Estoy mejor, aunque me duele bastante. Al menos es algo normal que tarde o temprano iba a pasar – lo observó, acabando por hacerle un gesto para que se sentara a su lado-. Antes… cuando mi madre dijo que si se descontrolaba la cosa no te asustaras es porque me ha dicho que puede ser que tenga muchas más pérdidas de lo normal. Está todo un poco descontrolado…

Asintió, pensando exactamente lo mismo que le había dicho a su suegra, que sonaba muy bien dicho, pero que no contaba con que fuera sencillo. A pesar de todo, intentó no reflejarlo demasiado en el rostro, sonriéndole.

\- Mientras que no te me desmayes otra vez, yo creo que podré sobrevivir – llevó la mano a su barbilla, haciéndola así girar la cara-. ¿Te duele?

\- Me duele, y me duele la barriga un montón ahora mismo, pero, ¿qué voy a hacer? Al menos lo de la cara puedo taparlo con un maquillaje mañana…

\- Igual podemos ponerle algo frío para que te alivie, ¿qué te parece?

Hizo una mueca, arrugando la nariz, centrándose en que en aquellos momentos lo que más le dolía era otra cosa, acabando por asentir cuando se le pasó el pinchazo. Pudo ver cómo se levantaba, yendo directo hacia la nevera para buscar lo que pudieran usar para aquello.

\- Tengo otro moretón – admitió-. Me lo vi antes mientras que me duchaba… En el brazo… Y me duele algo la muñeca, pero bueno, no creo que sea nada grave.

\- Como sigas confesando vas a conseguir que te vuelva a mandar directa a la cama, con un montón de almohadas y sin permiso para levantarte hasta mañana cuando sea la hora de salir…

\- Pues creo que me está saliendo otro, solo que más lentamente, en la pierna…

Intentó tomarse aquello lo mejor que podía, dejando ir una ligera risa. No podía hacer más que eso ya, como mucho, intentar que pudiera notar molestias, pero eso iba a estar complicado con el día a día.

Yamato volvió a su lado, acercándole finalmente un pequeño paquete de líquido azul que había recordado guardar en el congelador hacía una temporada.

\- Eso me lo tiraron a mí a la cabeza la última vez que me quejé porque me había retorcido el tobillo entrenando – explicó-. Yo creo que nos vale para esto… ¿Te lo pongo en una servilleta para que te cueste menos cogerlo?

\- No… tranquilo – sonrió, aceptando lo que le tendía. Sabía lo que era, en su época deportiva eran muchas las veces en las que había tenido que usar cosas como aquella-. Esto cuando estaba con los sofocos del embarazo no te digo yo que me hubiera venido mal… - dijo, intentando sacarle así una risa a él.

Habiéndolo conseguido, se quedó mirando hacia ella unos segundos antes de volver a caminar hacia la cocina para empezar a hacer la cena, manteniendo la vigilancia más sobre ella que sobre la niña, la cual había acabado subiéndose encima de su compañero, acomodándose encima de su barriga. Era costumbre no se le había quitado todavía, y no tenía pinta de que fuera a pasarle pronto.

\- Debería de llamar a Jou… - dijo Sora.

\- Creo que hoy trabajaba de tarde… ¿Por qué? ¿Te vuelves a encontrar mal?

\- No, claro que no. Pero para que se quede tranquilo y para darle yo personalmente las gracias. Si es que ayer también le debimos de dar un buen susto…

\- Pues… sí, la verdad es que sí. ¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que me preguntó cuando le dije lo que te había pasado? Bueno… Y Taichi también…

\- ¿Qué? – giró la cabeza-. ¿Lo mismo que mi madre? Que poca confianza me tienen… Creo que llevo bastante tiempo teniendo cuidado con lo que hago o dejo de hacer con estos temas cuando ahora, que realmente es cuando sería la peor idea del mundo, no ser especialmente estricta y cuidadosa…

Automáticamente se encogió de hombros, prefiriendo no añadir nada más sobre lo que él hubiera podido llegar a pensar. Realmente no desconfiaba de ella, aquello lo daba por seguro, pero, realmente, los accidentes podían ocurrir. Y con la buena suerte que solía tener en esos momentos prefería no tentar a la suerte.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos de tener algo más de cuidado por si acaso? – le dijo él tras haberse quedado en silencio unos segundos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues… Por si acaso.

\- Yamato… - giró del todo, estudiando así su gesto desde allí-. ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Totalmente… - se dio cuenta del gesto de ella, quedándose mirándola-. Ya sé que nunca hemos tenido problemas dejándolo todo en tus manos… Pero tampoco te voy a negar que un accidente en otra época me hubiera disgustado. Ahora… simplemente me preocupa. Cualquier cosa que te pueda poner en riesgo si podemos esquivarla…

La pelirroja no pudo más que acabar poniéndose en pie, acercándose hasta él, dejando a Biyomon tranquilamente donde había estado sentada antes, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos y los digimon. No estaba segura de si se enteraban de lo que estaban hablando o no, pero prefería alejarse.

\- ¿Me sigues hablando completamente en serio?

\- Claro que sí… - la miró, dejando lo que estaba haciendo y centrándose en ella-. No me refiero a ponernos histéricos… Ya sé que viniendo de mí puede llegar a parecer que estoy dramatizando, pero no me malinterpretes…

Sora terminó por llegar hasta él, estudiando sus gestos. Algo le decía que en la cabeza de su marido sí que tenía que haber estado pasando bastante más que en la de ella para haberle salido con esa conclusión. Prefería no preguntar, queriendo dejar las paranoias que él solo sabía organizar cuando no estaba pendiente de él. Se dejó acercar cuando sintió sus manos posarse en su cintura, recortando así la distancia entre ambos.

\- Solo me refiero a que, al menos durante el tiempo más peligroso para ti, tengamos más cuidado. No me voy a morir por estar yo también pendiente…

\- Ya, pero es una tontería – comentó posando las manos sobre sus brazos, dejándolas así de forma distraída-. No tiene por qué pasar nada…

\- Por si acaso. ¿Te vale si te digo que así me quedo más tranquilo? Podemos seguir como hasta Navidad… Y tú puedes seguir con las pastillas.

Intentó no reflejar demasiado en su rostro lo sumamente inútil y exagerado que le parecía aquello, intentando ver el lado en el realmente estaba diciéndole aquello porque se preocupaba por ella. Conocía los riesgos que tendría para ella y entendía por lo que se lo estaba diciendo…

\- Está bien, si tú te quedas tranquilo… Pero que esto no se convierta en un impedimento, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero volver lo que pasamos este verano. Si surge la ocasión sin más, no quiero que tengamos que quedarnos con las ganas. Y no lo digo para que tengas que estar pendiente siempre.

\- Me parece bien. Yo tampoco tengo intención de volver a esa época, tranquila. Pero sí, me quedo más tranquilo – la observó unos segundos antes de asentir, dejando sus manos en su espalda para poder acercársela algo más así-. No creo que haga falta que te explique lo que me aterroriza la idea de que te pueda pasar algo.

Tuvo que guardar silencio, levantando así la vista hacia él, acabando por retirar sus manos de donde las tenía para posar una sobre su hombro y la otra llevarla algo más arriba, hasta su mejilla, deslizándola lentamente por su rostro.

\- Lo primero… No me va a pasar nada, te lo prometo – sonrió, teniendo que ponerse de puntillas para poder alcanzar y darle un beso, suave y cariñoso-. Y lo segundo… Pinchas…

Pudo ver desde bien cerca, al no haberse apartado demasiado, cómo arqueaba una ceja ante sus últimas palabras, teniendo que echarse a reír.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** pues parece que más allá de un bonito dolor que por desgracia conocemos bien y unos cuantos moretones el susto de la pobre Sora no ha quedado en nada. La pelirroja parece estar mejor y, si sus hormonas no toman el control de nuevo, Yamato va a poder dormir tranquilo y en paz esa noche que falta le debe de hacer.

Eso sí, la paranoia que se note que la sigue teniendo encima... Que parece ser que se quiere tomar las cosas más en serio y que prefiere tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante antes de volver a aterrorizarse ante la idea de que pudiera venir un nene en camino. El día que le venga el pelirrojito le va a salir igual que su pelirroja a modo de compensación de lo mal que lo va a pasar él solito con la paranoia que va a arrastrar. Si ya estaba a la que saltaba con Aiko... Sabemos que llega vivo a los 39, venga vamos a tenerle esperanza. Eso sí, después de eso yo ya no garantizo nada jajajaja

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** vecina... yo acepté tu review hace ya un buen rato y ahora me he puesto a buscarla y a ver dónde narices la había mandodo la página y no aparece por ninguna parte. La página liándola que da gusto... En fin.

Jajajajajajaa bueno, entiendo tu razonamiento, porque ese tema lo investigué también. Un día mi madre va a cruzarse con mi historial de búsquedas y se va a preocupar seriamente, es lo único que te tengo que decir jajajaja Ahora a la pobre solo le va a quedar un bonito dolor de todo, pero, al menos, no es nada grave como podría haber sido justo lo contrario y que viniera el pelirrojito en camino.

Toshiko tiene que reírse de los dramas que tiene el tercero en ese matrimonio. Si tiene que tenerlo muy calado, a saber la de tardes que lo ha tenido dando la lata por casa o revoloteando en torno a su hija para ver si todo estaba en orden. Así que como gesto de aprecio y cariño le lanza puñales a él también mandándolo a hacer la compra ella misma jajajajaja En un país en el que dar el cante y montar escándalo por la calle no está especialmente bien visto sin duda Taichi debe de haber sido mirado muy bien en el supermercado jajaja

Ha empezado a lloviznar hace un rato, pero lo hace con tanta pereza que yo creo que va a esperar a que ponga yo un pie en la calle para animarse. Esta semana la tengo fea porque me han vuelto a dejar tirada y estoy yo sola porque la impresentable de mi compañera de trabajo no va a aparecer por el trabajo toda esta semana... Así que he tenido que andar moviendo horarios y todo eso para pode encajarlo todo... Pero prometo no ensañarme con ningún personaje para matar mis malas uvas. Como mucho, como adelanto, solo te diré que acabo de matar a Hiroaki. Ese hombre no se va a recuperar de lo que le acabo de hacer, que lo sepas...

¡Un bico grandote!


	120. Está frío

Hiroaki estaba mirando hacia su hijo mientras que le estaba dando vueltas al plato de comida que tenía delante. Había ido a buscarlo al trabajo, lo cual ya lo había extrañado, ya que sabía que cuando tenía algo de tiempo se escapaba a casa para poder estar con su familia.

\- ¿Sora tenía una reunión hoy? – preguntó.

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- No os habréis peleado, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué? – levantó la vista hacia su padre-. ¿Por qué narices iba a pelearme con ella?

\- Porque como le des más vueltas a ese plato lo vas a poner en órbita, has venido a buscarme de repente y, además, tienes mala cara. Dudo que Aiko esté enferma… - hizo una pausa-. ¿Se ha vuelto a poner Sora mal?

\- No – negó con la cabeza.

\- Entonces… ¿te importaría explicarme qué te pasa? Porque lamento decirte que eres demasiado evidente…

Yamato chasqueó la lengua, acabando por dar por perdido su intento de comer algo, levantando la vista hacia su padre, quedándose pensativo. Tampoco quería preocuparlo, porque tampoco había pasado nada, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y, en situaciones como aquella era su mejor opción.

\- Estoy preocupado…

\- ¿Por? ¿Por el viaje? – se quedó observándolo, estudiando sus gestos.

\- Sí, pero no por lo que estás pensando…

\- Creo que me he perdido, hijo, así que quizás deberías de dejar de dar vueltas – alargó la mano hacia su vaso, llevándoselo a los labios y pudiendo así dar un trago.

\- Pasa que Sora sigue queriendo venir conmigo durante el aislamiento.

\- ¿Y me puedes explicar lo que tiene eso de preocupante? Creo que ya la dimos por perdida cuando te dijo que sí al pedirle que se casara contigo – intentó bromear, viendo cómo sus palabras no hacían efecto en su hijo.

\- Lo que me preocupa es que se quede ella sola con la niña, lejos de todos por mi culpa… Y más ahora que sabemos que se puede repetir el susto.

\- ¿Qué os ha dicho el médico?

\- Nada, que es lógico y normal. Que intentemos aprovechar el momento para que la niña cambie de alimentación. Así Sora puede recuperarse mejor. Le han dado unos suplementos y la verdad es que yo ya la veo mejor.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿A qué se debe semejante cara?

\- A que también existe el peligro de que vuelva a empeorar cada vez que le toque… - cortó su frase, teniendo en cuenta el tema del que estaba hablando con su padre.

\- ¿Cuándo qué? – arqueó una ceja, estudiando así lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de Yamato, no tardando demasiado en atar cabos.

Realmente, entendía a donde quería ir. Y hasta cierto punto podía compartir plenamente su preocupación. Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando él volvió a hablar.

\- No es solo eso. No sé… Creí que lo iba a llevar mejor, pero la idea de irme y no estar aunque sea unas semanas en casa se me está atragantando demasiado. Y ahora, para encima, esto. Si todavía se quedase en Tokio pues estaría con su madre y el resto y eso cambia las cosas. Pero está empañada en que Aiko no puede estar tanto tiempo sin verme y que es mejor así para nosotros.

Extrañado por la fluidez a la hora de hablar de Yamato, estando más acostumbrado a ver cómo le daba cientos de vueltas a las cosas antes de decir algo, aquello era una completa novedad. Y, por una vez, casi que podía decir que entendía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y que, hacer cierto punto, podía compartirlo. Pero también sabía que no tenía demasiado remedio tampoco.

\- Tiene razón con eso de que es demasiado tiempo sin que mi nieta tenga rondando al pesado de su padre – hizo una ligera pausa-. ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Si es que no te puedo decir nada porque tienes toda razón. Pero es que ella también… Es complicado… No creo que te pille de sorpresa la noticia.

\- Ya, ya sé que esto se veía venir desde hace tiempo. No es más que lo de siempre. Con lo que no contaba yo era con levantarme un día a media noche y encontrármela así.

\- ¿Seguro? – se apoyó del todo en el respaldo, observando desde allí a su hijo, viéndolo poner cara de extrañeza-. No me mires así. ¿No se supone que ya te la encontraste mal y mareada más veces? Tampoco lo veo tan diferente, esta vez, sin más ha sido peor porque estaba algo delicada. Pero lo que lo ha provocado está controlado según me has dicho…

Realmente entendía la preocupación de su hijo pero no quería decírselo para no hacer que volviera a entrar en el mismo ciclo de pensamientos. A pesar de haber recibido la noticia cuando ya venía acompañada de toda la información, a él tampoco le había hecho gracia saber lo que había pasado con su nuera. Le había cogido aprecio prácticamente desde el principio, tantos años atrás, y ahora, después de ver el bien que era capaz de hacerle a Yamato simplemente por haberle vuelto a hablar, más aún.

También la entendía, y conociéndola, ¿qué otra cosa se podría esperar de ella? Pudiendo permitírselo, como era el caso, ¿qué tenía de raro que quisiera aprovechar para que ir con la niña a la isla también? Aquel pensamiento trajo a su cabeza otra idea que quizás sirviera para cambiar el hilo de pensamientos.

\- ¿Cuánto tienes el aislamiento?

\- La primera semana de abril, pero en teoría nos iríamos antes para poder ir adecentando algo más la casa y que no nos coma el polvo…

\- Suena razonable – asintió-. Pero abril es un buen mes para viajar al Sur. Allí hace mucho mejor clima que en la capital y ya ni hablemos de la tranquilidad que tendréis. Yo creo que si lo que necesita ella es estar tranquila le puede venir muy bien. Vas a tener más o menos el mismo horario… Aprovechad.

\- Ya, ¿y cuando yo no esté?

\- Yamato, a no ser que me vengas ahora con que le has puesto a Toshiko de niñera todas las horas del día, cuando te vas a trabajar, incluso ahora mismo, está igual de sola que estaría allí. No te pongas tan dramático. Es igual de adulta que tú y con eso de cuidarse a sí misma andáis a la par, aunque ella tenga algo más de cabeza.

\- Ya, pero si se encuentra mal aquí puede tener fácilmente a alguien que se quede con ella.

\- Sigue teniendo a Biyomon… - se encogió de hombros-. Vamos a hacer una cosa. Piensa en todo esto como unas vacaciones en la playa bien merecidas. Tendría que estar yo más ofendido que tú porque voy a tener que estar sin ver a mi nieta hasta que volváis. ¿Te parece normal?

Yamato acabó por sonreír ligeramente ante lo último que le dijo. Sonaba todo lógico, pero no podía evitarlo. Llevaba dándole vueltas a aquello desde que se había enterado del viaje. Y la cosa solo había ido a peor cuando había estado Sora indispuesta. Desde el día que se había puesto mal había ido remontando poco a poco, no podía negarlo, pero cuando había escuchado que quizás el episodio pudiera repetirse en los próximos meses no lo había podido evitar.

\- ¿No me vas a hacer caso?

\- Ojalá pudiera… Y ya sabemos que puedes venir de visita siempre que quieras y así ves a Aiko. Así que déjate de montar dramas. Es más, cógete unos días de vacaciones cuando te apetezca te llevas a mamá contigo y así os entretenéis. A lo mejor, con un poco de suerte, por fin me convierto en hijo único…

\- ¿Tú qué quieres? ¿Que se venga detrás de mí y se traiga a tu abuelo para amargare la existencia?

\- Pues no se lo digas… Va en serio… Aprovecha y vente con Natsuko. Tú lo has dicho, hace buen tiempo y es tranquilo.

\- ¿Intentas convencerme a mí para que te vigilemos nosotros a Sora?

\- No… - acabó por sonreír-. Créeme, te manda a paseo sin demasiados miramientos… Pero bueno, también lo decía por la niña. Creo que ya sabemos todos que se le cae la baba al abuelo lo mismo que a la niña. Venid la semana antes de que yo me vaya a la Estación Espacial.

\- Ah, entonces lo que quieres es dejarme de niñero de Aiko mientras que tú te vas de aniversario…

Dejó ir la preocupación del rostro con esas últimas palabras de su padre. Realmente no había pensado en esa opción, pero recordar que estaba ahí su aniversario y que iba a poder estar, le levantaba algo más el ánimo.

\- Esa cara ya me gusta más, que lo sepas… Aunque dudo que vayas a hacerme caso y deja de comerte la cabeza.

\- Lo intentaré…

\- ¿Has hablado algo de esto con ella? – esperó a ver como negaba-. ¿Y cuándo piensas hacerlo?

\- Sé lo que me va a decir.

\- Me da igual… Eres muy evidente, Yamato. Se tiene que haber dado cuenta y ser consciente de qué te pasa.

\- Ya, lo sé. Al menos está entretenida con las cosas de la decoración de la nueva casa. Y no sabes lo que lo agradezco porque se puso de los nervios cuando le dije que me iba. No lo estaba llevando nada bien y ahora tiene la cabeza bastante distraída.

\- Míralo por el lado bueno, puede entretenerse con eso mientras que esté en Tanegashima.

\- ¿Sora? – no pudo evitar reírse-. ¿Alguna vez te he contado que no empezó a mirar nada para la boda hasta que yo no volví de Marte la última vez? Que quería que estuviera yo para decidir las cosas también. Como si fuera a ser de alguna utilidad yo… Tanto en ese caso como en este. Yo me dedico a decirle que sí y a poner cara de que me entero de lo que me habla.

\- Pues problemas que te ahorras. Te dedicas a decirle que sí a todo y listo.

\- Más o menos, pero con casi todo – se encogió de hombros-. Suele tener razón en casi todo, tampoco lo vamos a negar…

\- Tú mismo lo has dicho. Suele tener razón en casi todo, así que mejor dedícate a aplicarte el cuento con todo lo demás que te diga. Y ya que estamos, a hacerle un poco de caso a tu padre también y comerte eso, que sino a ver quien te aguanta a última hora de la tarde cuando te estés muriendo de hambre. Y sin protestar…

Yamato levantó la vista hacia él, quedándose observándolo con las cejas arqueadas. No se había vuelto a acordar tan siquiera de que había estado mareando el plato prácticamente desde que le había llegado.

\- Si está frío te aguantas, por agonías…

Aquellas últimas palabras lograron que se relajase algo más, echándose a reír por lo bajo antes de obedecer, cogiendo de forma más distraída los palillos y empezando por fin a comer, no tardado demasiado en tener que volver a reírse.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Que está frío…

Hiroaki puso los ojos en blanco, uniéndose a la risa de él antes de acabar llamando la atención de uno de los camareros para que se acercase y poder pedirle de esa forma si podía llevárselo para calentárselo.

\- Yo de verdad que me sigo preguntando cómo te las arreglado para sobrevivir todos esos años que te pasaste solo…

\- Oye, perdona, que el que hacía de niñera de los dos era yo y hemos llegado en bastante buena condición al presente…

\- Tampoco vamos a ponernos a entrar en más detalles con eso, que lo mismo nos acabamos traumatizando los dos con cómo están las cosas realmente.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa más que darle la razón, cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo, Yamato lo sacó, viendo que le acababa de llegar una imagen, la cual abrió al poder ver la miniatura antes, sonriendo automáticamente.

\- Toma, entretente mientras… Creo que alguien ha estado comprándose ropa de baño para irse de vacaciones a la playa…

Entendiendo a quién se podía referir su hijo, alargó la mano rápidamente para coger el teléfono, encontrándose con una foto de Aiko con un sombrero de playa prácticamente más grande que ella.

\- ¿La has dejado con Takeru?

\- Ni que eso fuera algo voluntario…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** madre, llevo desde que llegué a casa en el mayor estado de zombie del mundo. Hacía un bochorno hoy horrorosamente insoportable y más aun dentro las aulas. He llegado a casa como si viniera de hacer senderismo por la montaña como poco y con la ropa más o menos en las mismas condiciones. Si es que el clima quiere liquidarnos, que lo sé yo.

El rubio debe de esta enfermo. No solo ha demostrado que es capaz de tratar las cosas que pasan por su cabeza con Sora sino que ahora se ha ido directo a por su padre y no ha dado demasiadas vuelas - del plato mejor no hablamos - antes de empezar a decir lo que pasaba por esa cabecita rubia. Si es que no puede evitar ponerse más paranoico de al cuenta a pesar de que al final lo que le pasara a su chica no fuera nada grave. Pero debe de pegarse unas fiestas de ponerse paranoico él solo que nadie las quiere ver... A este paso al que le va a acabar dando algo es a él por agonías.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** pufff ¿Estáis también de bochorno infenal ahí? Yo estoy que me va a dar algo. Hoy no se podía respirar en el aula y tenía todo abierto, era morirse a plazos aquello. En mi ciudad se está algo mejor, pero tampoco te vayas a pensar tú que la cosa es más asequible. Si no doy señales de vida puede ser que la página me odia ya más de lo normal o que este bochorno del mal ha acabado conmigo. Probabilidades 50/50.

Lo de las pastillas, que no me acordé de comentártelo en el anterior capi, no fue por eso. Fue por darle la sorpresa a Yamato y volver a lo que estaban acostumbrados. También me pegué una buena investigación de esos temas. Si es que me lo paso muy bien yo buscando jajajaa Tardo media vida para escribir cualquier cosa porque me pongo a buscarle sentido y coherencia. Así me pasa, que me repatean todos los ff que no respetan el contexto original - a no ser que sean UA - como los que los mandan a la "prepa" o ni siquiera se molestan en investigar un poquito de la cultura de allí... Un día me van a mandar el carnet de repelente a casa, está asumido jajaja Sufro mucho leyendo ff con esos temas y con los que los ponen en la línea temporal de 02 ahí tartarugueando a nivel profesional... Pero bueno, eso ya es porque a veces me quedo mirando para mis seres del mal cuando se ponen en ese plan con ganas de ponerles un chupete.

Aiko tiene que estar flipada de tener dos peluches que le hablan y la cuidan, pero es que Gabumon es El Peluche. Es achuchable por definición y la nena pues claro, ahí que va. Ayer estaba buscando una cosa y me encontré con el trocito en el que Yamato se la deja durmiendo encima por primera vez. También te diré que he escrito otra cosa de esos dos digna de ponerse cinco baberos. Y Yamato va a montar el drama incluso por deporte con ese tema, no hay que hacerle caso jajaja Más que encantado que tendría que estar él si a su nenita le sale un niñero como el que tiene Sora.

¿A Hiroaki? Naaaaada... Me lo he cargado. Pero a parte de eso creo que no tiene queja alguna jajajajaja En fin vecina, voy a ver si se me pasa la muerte por bochorno y puedo aunque sea hacer de zombie un rato, aunque lo veo complicado. Que además los imb****** estos a pesar de que se les avisó de que hoy la otra impresentable no estaba vinieron igual... Es que ni para eso sirven. Así que acabamos con saturación de gente de la mala... T_T

En fin... no me enrollo más... ¡Un bico grandote!


	121. Sra Ishida

Mimi tomó asiento al otro lado de la mesa de su amiga, apoyando los codos encima de la mesa y quedándose así observándola. Aquella mañana había aprovechado que tenían algo de tiempo libre y había ido a verla al trabajo, llevándose con ella a Sen, quien todavía era demasiado pequeña para poder ir al colegio como su hermano mayor.

\- Lo bueno de teneros más cerca es que ahora van a poder verse para jugar más a menudo. A no ser que el histérico de su padre me ponga toque de queda o algo…

\- Tú no le des ideas a Yamato – comentó devolviendo la vista hacia ella, dejando de observar a las pequeñas y a los digimon-. Aunque yo creo que le va a venir bien tener una amiga de su edad a la que ver con más frecuencia más allá de los terremotos de sus primos.

\- ¿Ahí va incluido miniYagami?

\- Claro, evidentemente – cruzó los brazos, echándose a reír-. Hasta que al padre se le active también la paranoia contra dejar que alguien del género opuesto se acerque a la niña que no tenga relación sanguínea directa con ella.

\- Bueno, yo lo entiendo. Con todas las que ha liado él debe de esperar que le vayan a venir todas de vuelta proyectadas en forma de Aiko.

\- Yo creo que con los sustos que le doy yo ya tiene pagado bastante hasta lo que no sabemos que ha liado…

Escuchó la risa de su amiga a modo de respuesta a pesar de que ambas sabían que lo había dicho totalmente en serio. Con la cantidad de sustos que coleccionaban entre ellos, seguro que se podía considerar que la deuda de él estaba más que pagada. A fin de cuentas, de lo único de lo que se le podía acusar realmente era de haber sido más cobarde de la cuenta.

\- ¿Cómo estás? Se te ve mucha mejor cara estos días – comentó observándola de forma más detenida.

\- Estoy mejor. Me molesta haber tenido que dejar de darle el pecho a la niña, pero entre eso y los suplementos que me han dado estoy mucho mejor. Además, no se puede decir que don paranoico me haya dejado hacer demasiado desde lo del desmayo – sonrió con resignación-. Solo intenta hacerme las cosas más sencillas, pero no me fio de él.

\- ¿No te fías de él? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Claro que no, sé perfectamente lo que le pasa. Está preocupado… Y mucho.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo te veo bien. Y me has dicho que estabas mucho mejor, ¿no?

\- Ya… - levantó la vista hacia la pequeña, observándola desde allí-. No me ha dicho nada… Pero lo conozco. Sé que tiene miedo de que me pueda volver a encontrar mal o a pasarme algo mientras que él esté fuera. Bien sea por el aislamiento o cuando se vaya.

Mimi puso los ojos en blanco. Aquello sonaba demasiado típico del rubio y por una vez, iba a tener que darle la razón. Sin embargo, ella había pasado por ello y tampoco era para tanto la situación, posiblemente en unos pocos meses estaría ella exactamente igual.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar en Tanegashima?

\- Sí, por lo menos hasta que él se vaya. Ya no es por mí, créeme, después de todo lo que hemos tenido que aguantar, en realidad no pasa nada por no verlo unas semanas – se encogió de hombros-. Es por la niña… No quiero que lo eche tanto de menos. Mientras que esté de aislamiento, como es un viaje corto y, sin duda, no es el primero, lo van a dejar venir por las noches. Así que Aiko puede verlo hasta que se tenga que ir de verdad.

\- Suena una buena idea – la miró-. ¿Y tú trabajo?

\- Controlado. He estado apretando algo más esta última temporada para dejar hecho todo lo que requiera mi presencia en la ciudad, pero, por todo lo demás, está controlado. Y sino… pues que se esperen un poco. Tengo en quien confiar para esas situaciones.

\- Eso es cierto… Y lo que te costó darte cuenta de eso – asintió-. Pues no le veo tampoco tanto problema. ¿Qué tiene miedo de que te marees y te vayas de narices al suelo otra vez? Como si tenerlo a él en casa hubiera servido para algo, que menudo moratón tenías mientras que el señorito dormía plácidamente en la cama.

\- Mimi… - intentó no reírse, a sabiendas incluso de que acababa de describir la situación de la forma más perfecta que había-. Y… sí, más o menos. Creo que precisamente eso es lo que ha empeorado la cosa.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Que estuviera durmiendo plácidamente?

\- Sí, que no hubiera nadie técnicamente conmigo.

\- Pues que no se vaya. Lo tiene así de fácil. Si tanto miedo le da dejarte sola que no lo haga y se busque otro trabajo, que seguro que alguno le acaba saliendo – pudo los ojos en blanco-. Son tres horas de avión, no dos días, si nos necesitas a cualquiera de nosotros podemos ir a hacerte compañía… Es más, me estoy imaginando al otro pesado pidiendo días si te vas a quedar allí durante el despegue. Que perdona que te lo diga, pero todavía sigo enfadada porque solo te dignases a hacerle caso a él cuando se fue a Marte la última vez.

El tono picajoso de Mimi consiguió se quedara mirando hacia ella. Tenía razón, no se lo iba a negar, pero había más de lo que parecía detrás de todo aquello de lo que sin duda no iba a hablar con Mimi. No porque ella no confiase en ella o fuera un secreto de estado. Se lo había contado a Haru… pero Mimi era diferente. No estaba segura de si a Yamato aquello podría parecerle bien. Aunque en el fondo le tuviera aprecio prefería no tentar a la suerte mezclan los temas de ellos dos.

\- Mira, puedes decirle a ese pesado que si se queda más tranquilo, yo tengo vacaciones ahora. Puedo acompañarte unos días también si lo necesitas. Pero no creo que vaya a ser necesario porque ya me parece a mí que Toshiko tampoco va a dejar que te vayas a la otra punta del país tú sola con su nieta. Y si me apuras, cuando te des cuenta tendrás a Hiroaki llamándote a la puerta porque lleva demasiado tiempo sin ver a Aiko.

\- Ya lo sé, Mimi – se inclinó hacia delante, dejando de lado la posición defensiva-. Si no soy yo la que tiene algún problema… Y no creo que él no lo sepa también.

\- Pues que se deje de dar la lata. Ya sabe a lo que se dedica, que se aguante. Y si le parece mal que no se ponga tan pesado. Solo has estado con anemia por lo que lo has estado. No tienes nada grave…

\- ¿Si te dejo con él para que se lo repitas un par de veces tú crees que acabaré teniendo que ir a separaros?

\- Es bastante probable, pero seguro que Biyomon se pone de mi parte. ¿Ha conseguido darle ya los picotazos con los que lleva soñando desde hace años?

Automáticamente se echó a reír por el comentario de los picotazos, centrando su atención en la puerta cuando escuchó unos golpes en ella, no tardando en ver aparecer tras ella a Andrew, quien puso cara de sorpresa al no encontrársela sola.

\- ¿Molesto?

\- ¡Claro que no! – se puso en pie automáticamente, yendo hacia él-. ¿De dónde sales tú? Hace siglos que no soy capaz de verte.

\- Eso mismo me ha dicho la que "se supone que está casada conmigo" – movió los dedos de ambas manos en el aire-. Hola – saludó también a Mimi-. Menuda reunión que os tenéis aquí montada…

Giró la cabeza, observando a las pequeñas, entretenido unos segundos antes de volver a mirar hacia las otras dos, especialmente a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor? Me han dicho que no has estado en tu mejor temporada…

\- Está perfectamente, ¿no la ves? – contestó Mimi por ella-. Y dentro de poco estará morena y relajada mientras que los demás todavía pasamos frío en la capital. Si es que se queja por gusto…

Sora sonrió, terminando por acercarse a su amigo para saludarlo con un abrazo. Sabía que había estado prácticamente tan ocupado como ella aquella última temporada, ya que las colecciones de otoño tenían que empezar a cerrarse antes de que terminase el mes, y él, que trabaja en otros campos, tenía mucho más trabajo que ella.

\- Venía a secuestrarte para que comieras con nosotros… Pero veo que estás ocupada.

\- ¿Mimi? Oh, no. ¿Vas a ir a buscar a Koushiro o te quedas con nosotros? – le dijo la pelirroja.

\- ¿Ir a buscar a quién? Eso más bien se lo puedo preguntar a tu padre a ver si entre los dos son capaces de salir de su montón de papeles sin que tenga que ir Shu a sacarlos de él… - negó con la cabeza-. Pero si queréis hablar tranquilamente puedo volver a casa.

\- Tonterías – la pelirroja se giró hacia su amigo de nuevo-. Eso sí, tengo que darle de comer a Aiko antes de que nos vayamos, que aquí está más tranquila.

\- Pues me voy a buscar a la otra niña y ya nos decís cuando nos vamos – dirigió sus pasos hacia Aiko y Sen, agachándose para poder verlos, especialmente a aquella que no conocía-. Vaya dos se han ido a juntar – giró la cabeza hacia las madres-. Espero que no tomen ejemplo…

* * *

Haru terminó de colocar sus bocetos dentro de la carpeta, dejándola cerrada encima de la mesa antes de ponerse en pie e ir a buscar sus cosas para poder irse. Cuando vio que la puerta se abría, giró la cabeza, viendo a Andrew volver, solo que ahora acompañado.

\- ¿Has robado un bebé? ¿No te parece un poco feo? – sonrió automáticamente al ver a Aiko.

\- Su madre tiene que atender una llamada importante antes de que nos vayamos y alguien tiene que darle de comer – le dijo, caminando hacia ella-. Mimi está con ella, pero también está su niña.

\- Madre mía, a este paso esto va a parecer una guardería…

\- ¿Te extraña? Sino no te dejarían trabajar aquí…

Entreabrió los labios al escucharlo, poniendo su mejor cara de ofensa mientras que veía como se alejaba de ella riéndose por lo bajo, sujetando a la niña contra él mejor para poder dejar la bolsa con su comida en la mesa.

\- Tú juega, que a este paso el que va a tener que ir a ver si lo dejan dormir en una guardería vas a ser tú.

\- Mira qué mala es Haru, Aiko. ¿Tú ves lo mal que me trata? – cogió a la niña de tal forma que quedase de frente hacia ella-. ¿Cómo eres capaz de amenazarme delante de ella? Mira qué cara te está poniendo…

\- En realidad te está babando la manga de la chaqueta…

Echándose a reír sin poder evitarlo, dejó de lanzarle miradas asesinas para acercarse a coger a la niña y hacer lo que seguramente Andrew le había dicho a Sora que haría.

* * *

Mimi observó como la pelirroja colgaba el teléfono, dando por terminada la llamada. Había aprovechado para darle la comida a su hija, no prestando demasiada atención de lo que hablaba ella.

\- ¿Lista? – le dijo.

\- Sí, ya está. Tengo un par de proyectos a medias y quiero dejarlos apalabrados antes de irme para poder dedicarme a trabajar en ellos mientras que estoy fuera.

\- ¿Trabajar en ellos?

\- Tengo que hacer los bocetos…

\- Mírala… Ahora te buscan antes de que puedas haber hecho nada. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando tenía que ir detrás de ti suyo sujetándote la carpeta porque estabas tan nerviosa que eras incapaz de sujetarla?

\- Oye… contando que ahora tengo una firma con mi apellido creo que iba siendo hora de que se me pasara la histeria.

\- Bueno, eso de que tiene tu apellido… Perdona que te lo diga, Sra. Ishida, pero dudo mucho que ese apellido sea el tuyo… - no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al ver la cara que estaba poniendo su amiga-. ¡Oh! Por favor, que lleváis ya casi dos años casados, deja de poner cara de idiota cuando alguien te llama así…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** bien, venga, por fin he tenido un ratito hoy para sentarme por aquí tranquilamente. Si es que hoy, a pesar del día asqueroso de calor que hemos tenido para encima no he tenido un rato en paz en toda la tarde. Que entre llegar más tarde de la cuenta a casa y gente tocando las narices mira qué horas son y acabo de terminar de secarme el pelo para mañana no madrugar más de la cuenta...

Si es que papi lo ve venir a distancia. Si sale del trabajo y encuentra a Yamato por ahí es que sabe que quiere algo y normalmente es contarle algo y desahogarse. En este caso ha ido a decirle que tiene una bonita paranoia con que su pelirroja puede ponerse malita y estar ella sola con una nenita que cuidar mientras que él está lejos y no puede hacer nada. Especialmente porque sabe que si se van es por él... Ahora claro, otra cosa es que la pelirroja no piense en las vacaciones que se va a pegar con su nenita. Son las dos versiones de los hechos jajaja

Y hacía tiempo que no sacaba a Mimi y ya le tocaba. Al igual que a los Haru.. Así que todo en uno que ya tocaban. Mimi ya sabemos todos que me cuesta más pasearla, pero al final acaba dando el cante como solo ella podría hacer jajajaja Y la nenita babando mangas de chaqueta... Amor puro, vamos jajaajaja Voy a ver si hago algo con mi vida un ratejo antes de pasar al modo zombie total... ¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	122. Sr Ishida

Sora se acercó hacia Yamato, quien se había quedado apoyado en la puerta de la cocina observando así su interior. Aquel día los habían llamado el personal encargado de las reformas de la casa para que fueran a comprobar que todo estuviera a su gusto. Caminó lentamente hasta colocarse tras él, abrazándolo por la espalda como le gustaba hacer, asomando la cabeza por uno de los laterales.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Tenemos los huecos más bonitos que he visto jamás – bromeó, girando la cabeza ligeramente hacia ella.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? Vamos a tener que ir a terminar de elegir los muebles que vamos a poner aquí – arrastró lentamente sus manos hasta quedar a su lado, sin soltarlo, manteniéndose así abrazada a él-. Vas a tener que pensar muy bien cómo piensas estrenar la cocina.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Voy a tener que estrenarla yo?

\- Claro que sí, de los dos el que tiene mejor fama con el tema culinario eres tú.

Sonrió, girándose del todo hacia ella, notando como aflojaba su agarre para permitírselo, levantando la cabeza hacia él cuando lo hizo.

\- Podemos ir mañana si quieres y ver si encontramos algo que nos guste. ¿Te parece bien? Ahora que ya tenemos un hueco para tener una buena nevera con un buen congelador donde poder meter todo el helado que te apetezca…

\- Eso suena de maravilla. Es más, recuérdame que en cuanto tengamos dónde meterlo traiga… - amplió más su sonrisa-. También tenemos que ir escogiendo los colores para la estancias.

\- Creo que eso te lo voy a dejar a ti. Tú eres la que entiende de estas cosas, me fiarme de tu criterio por muy en duda que se pueda poner después de que te hayas casado conmigo,

Intentó no reírse, poniendo gesto de resignación antes de acabar de dejar la cabeza sobre su hombro, reduciendo del todo la distancia entre ambos unos segundos. Volvió a levantar la vista hacia él, observándolo con el gesto tranquilo.

\- Últimamente se hace complicado verte así.

\- ¿Así? – confuso, arqueó una ceja.

\- Tranquilo – respondió llevando una mano hacia su mejilla-. ¿Vas a seguir fingiendo que no te pasa nada?

A pesar de todo, las palabras de la pelirroja no lo cogieron del todo por sorpresa. No era un secreto que era bastante complicado esconderle nada, era consciente de ello, pero no contaba con que no le tuviera piedad y que lo hiciera confesar tan pronto.

\- No creo que esté fingiendo nada – contestó por fin.

\- No, espero que no, porque sin duda se te da muy mal – negó con la cabeza-. Al menos no me has intentado colar que no te pasa nada y que estás así porque estás cansado por el trabajo.

\- ¿Serviría de algo?

\- No, claro que no – lo soltó, dejándole algo de especio-. Pero no me gusta verte así.-

\- ¿No habíamos quedado en que ahora estaba bien?

\- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero – le contestó caminando hacia la ventana del lugar, teniendo cuidado con no tropezar con nada-. Llevas dándole vueltas a la idea de que me vaya contigo desde que me puse enferma ese día. ¿Prefieres que me quede en Tokio?

La observó unos segundos en silencio, siguiéndola así con la mirada, entretenido en ver cómo su figura contrastaba con la luz que se colaba en la sala, tomándose así su tiempo para buscar algo que contestar. Era bastante evidente su preocupación y los motivos por los que estaba cómo estaba, ella, que además leía en él como en un libro abierto debía de haberlo intuido desde lejos ya.

\- Me da miedo que te puedas volver a encontrar mal y que estés sola en un lugar donde no conoces a nadie para que te pueda ayudar…

\- Yamato, aunque hubieras estado cerca tú tampoco hubieras sido de más ayuda que para evitar que todavía me duela el golpe de la cara, en caso de que te hubiera dado tiempo… No estoy enferma, solo he tenido algo de anemia y ya estoy controlándolo. Tampoco es tan grave como para que tenga que replantearme el ir contigo.

\- Ya lo sé… Pero tú sola con la niña, por mucho que esté Biyomon contigo…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo sola qué? Si me pasa algo estando en Tokio, estaría exactamente igual de sola. Cuando se me pasara el mareo llamaría a Jou, sí, pero… ¿no hay médicos en Tanegashima en caso de que me volviera a pasar? ¿O tienes pensado meterme a Jou en la maleta por prevenir? – se giró hacia él con una ligera sonrisa en los labios a pesar de todo.

\- ¿Tú crees que se daría cuenta de mis intenciones? Puedo decirle que lo invitamos a pasar unas vacaciones en una isla del sur del país cerca de la playa… - le siguió la broma, caminando ligeramente hacia ella-. Ya, no lo decía por eso, Sora. Ya sé que hay médicos en la isla créeme, me quedó bastante claro la última vez que los necesité.

Volviendo a aparecer la seriedad automáticamente en el rostro de ella, se quedó observándolo. Por desgracia, había entendido perfectamente a lo que él se refería con aquella frase. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que le había contado lo del accidente hasta que por fin ella le había preguntado por más detalles sobre lo que había ocurrido realmente. Y sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que si luego te encuentras mal, ¿quien va a poder venir a hacerte compañía para que puedas estar tranquila?

\- Eres consciente de que estuve viviendo sola fuera del país bastante tiempo, ¿verdad? – ladeó la cabeza, observándolo-. No era el mismo caso, pero ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando estoy muy nerviosa. No creo que haga falta que entre en detalles de cómo podía ponerme antes de un examen final o una entrega importante. Y no, al principio tampoco conocía a nadie, por mucho que hayas podido oír a Andrew meterse conmigo con el tema alguna vez – le hizo un gesto con la mano cuando vio que iba a protestar para poder decir aquello-. Solo son mareos, estaré bien. Y… aunque no fuera así. No estoy haciendo esto porque no pueda vivir sin ti un par de meses, Yamato. Por desgracia, yo ya he pasado por eso muchas veces, periodos mucho más largos – se acercó de nuevo hacia él, pudiendo posar así las manos en sus costados-. No quiero que Aiko tenga que pasar tanto tiempo sin ti, y si solo me puede costar estar revuelta un día… Me parece justo.

Siguió sus movimientos con la mirada mientras que se acercaba a él. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que ella decía, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza iba más allá, pero agradecía que hubiera sido capaz de dase cuenta de la parte más superficial ya que no quería tener que sacar con ella nada más. Estaba preocupado porque pudiera encontrarse mal mientras que él no estaba, sí, pero eso no era lo único que le preocupaba. Había sacado el tema con Taichi por encima en su momento y esperaba que ella siguiera totalmente en la ignorancia ya que no sabía como se lo podía tomar. Simplemente le aterraba la idea de acabar viéndose en la misma situación del padre de ella, pero eso era algo de lo que no quería hablar.

\- Lo sé, ¿vale? – acabó por relajar el gesto, intentando alejar así sus pensamientos sobre el otro tema-. Sé por lo que lo haces… Y tenía algo de esperanza en que fuera porque no quisieras echarme de menos tanto tiempo – intentó bromear, aprovechando para dejar sus manos sobre los brazos de ella, debido a su posición-. Sé que eres mayorcita para poder cuidarte tú sola, normalmente al que tienes que hacerle de niñero es a mí. Pero no lo puedo evitar. Es superior a mí. La idea de que te pongas mal otra vez sin tener a nadie cerca cada vez me gusta menos.

\- Y yo te lo agradezco, pero tampoco quiero que estés dándole vueltas todo el día, porque vas a estar pasándolo mal… Además, ¿no me estás riñendo siempre porque trabajo demasiado? ¿No te das cuenta de que te estoy usando de excusa para tener unas vacaciones en la playa adelantadas?

\- Ah, claro, esa era la intención – sonrió finalmente de forma más sincera-. Ya te vale, usarnos a mí y a la niña para buscarte unas vacaciones al sol.

\- Eh, a la niña no la estoy usando. A ella me la llevo conmigo de vacaciones. Es más… Ya sé cómo se te puede pasar el mal humor de estos días – arrastró sus manos hacia atrás, acercándose así-. Como haya heredado de ti la habilidad para quemarse con demasiada facilidad, aunque estemos en primavera, vamos a tener que comprarle un gorrito y protección solar de la alta… Y cosas de playa y ropa de verano. Si no recuerdo mal hace mucho mejor clima que aquí y va a tener calor.

\- ¿Tu nueva forma de distraerme es llevarme a comprar cosas para Aiko?

\- Sí, y es la más efectiva que conozco – se puso de puntillas, alcanzando así para poder darle un beso-. Así que vamos a mirar lo que nos hace falta por el momento para aquí y luego podemos ir a buscar cosas para que Aiko se lleve a la playa.

Acabó por ceder, relajando el gesto. Sin duda no se iba a quedar tranquilo simplemente por el hecho de haber tenido aquella conversación, pero, al menos la habían tenido, cosa que tiempo atrás no habría ocurrido y, en algún momento, habría acabado generando problemas. La expectativa de ir a comprar cosas para la niña servía para distraerlo, de manera que intentaría tomárselo lo mejor posible sin pensar exactamente por qué tenían que estar haciendo aquello.

\- Y dice Mimi que si te quedas más tranquilo, que ella se ofrece a quedarme conmigo unos días si nos hace falta.

\- ¿Te ha dicho eso?

\- Sí, que ya que mi padre y Koushiro estarán ocupados intentando encontrarse entre los papeles que tienen desperdigados por todo el despacho, pues que puede venirse los días que más problemas pueda tener yo.

Mantuvo la sorpresa en el rostro, sin poder evitarlo, teniendo que darle las gracias mentalmente a Mimi por aquello. Sin duda no debería sorprenderlo, se llevara como se llevara él con ella, la relación que tenía con Sora era muy diferente y, evidentemente que se podía haber ofrecido a ir con ella.

\- Luego he tenido que preguntarle que si os dejaba hablar el tema entre vosotros dos tendría que ir a separaros… Y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que sí.

\- Empieza ella siempre… ¿Tengo que recordarte la última jugarreta que me hizo?

\- Pues sí… porque no me acuerdo de que te haya hecho algo recientemente – puso cara de confusión, intentando hacer memoria.

\- ¿Segura? ¿Te parece poco llamarnos cuando estábamos en un momento más que delicado después de tantos meses intentándolo?

Mantuvo el gesto, buscando entre sus recuerdos para ver si podía entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo él, teniendo que pasar unos segundos hasta que cayó en la cuenta, poniendo cara de sorpresa.

\- ¡Yamato! – lo soltó, por fin, dándole un ligero manotazo-. No digas eso, pobrecita… ¿tú sabes la pena que me dio cuando me dijo que me había llamado a mí porque se había visto sola? Me sentí fatal haber estado a punto de colgarle el teléfono e ignorarla.

\- Pues yo no – sonrió de forma más exagerada.

\- Menudo portador del emblema de la amistad…

\- Sí, sí… Lo que tú digas. Pero mira, ya que nos ponemos sinceros… Tengo mis prioridades, y mejor no te cuento en ese momento cómo estaban…

No le dio tiempo a poder responder antes de aprovechar que ya tenía libertad de movimiento al haberlo soltado ella, para sujetarla ahora él mejor, acercándosela de repente, dejando también una mano tras su nuca para sujetarla así, inclinándose para besarla, sin muchos miramientos, de forma intensa.

\- ¿Sr. Ishida?

La voz de uno de los encargados de la reforma desde al entrada de la casa, hizo que se separasen, dando un respingo, poniendo distancia entre ambos a pesar de que aún no hubiera nadie con ellos directamente.

\- Vengo ahora… - le murmuró a Sora, teniendo que sonreír de medio lado, viendo como en aquellos momentos tenía las mejillas del mismo color que su cabello, antes de salir de la cocina para ir en busca de quién le reclamaba.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** pues verás tú qué risa, porque tengo un dedo tocándome la moral y ahora mismo le he echado una pomada y me he tomado un antinflamatorio, pero me molesta al teclear que da gusto... Verás tú como no sea que anoche dormí retorcida o algo por el estilo. Crucemos los dedos, pero no el que me duele por favor.

Parece que las reformas mejoran y que cierto rubio está de mejor humor. Que está viendo como todo toma forma por fin y su pelirroja parece estar mejor ya, pudiendo así los dos ponerse más cariñosos de la cuenta y que estén a punto de pillarlos los obreros con los que habían quedado. Seguro que a nadie le extrañaría que las cosas hubieran ido más allá de no haber llegado en ese momento nadie, que esos dos tienen que estrenar su casa por todo lo alto.

Andrew el pobrecito no sabía dónde se metía o sí y lo que pasa es que ya lo tiene tan asumido que lanza puñales sabiendo que va a acabar durmiendo con Aiko en la cunita. Que está de buen humor y mira, puede aprovechar para rondar un poco. Seguro que con la manga de la chaqueta llena de babas de bebé sabe intentar negociar algo para que lo dejen entrar en casa. Habrá que preguntarle si sobrevivió...

¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	123. Alguien fiable

Taichi sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver a Daigo acercarse con un juguete hacia Aiko, teniéndoselo para que la niña lo cogiera para poder jugar con ella, viendo así como la pequeña se reía y sujetaba el objeto, llevándoselo a la boca, queriendo morderlo.

\- Se pasa así todo el día – le dijo Sora, quien estaba sentada a su lado-. Le están asomando ya los primeros dientes y quiere morder todo lo que puede. El otro día pilló al pobre Gabumon distraído…

\- Bueno, eso es bastante normal. Esperemos que no se ponga mal o que empiece a tener fiebre – giró la cabeza hacia la pelirroja.

\- No, por ahora no ha tenido fiebre – negó, enfocándolo a él también-. Y esperemos que siga así, que no tengo gana de acabar provocando que Yamato se ponga todavía peor con el tema del viaje.

La observó en silencio unos segundos, estudiando sus gestos y la forma con la que había dicho aquello. Había hablando con Yamato del tema y sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Era algo lógico y normal, a fin de cuentas, era una situación complicada se la mirase por dónde se la mirase.

\- Sin que sirva de precedente… Lo entiendo – acabó por decir, encogiéndose de hombros-. Yo estaría exactamente igual que él.

\- Porque sois los dos tal para cual y unos agonías. No nos va a pasar nada a ninguna de las dos por estar sin él unos días, ¿te queda clarito a ti también? ¿Te quieres venir tú también conmigo de niñero?

\- ¿Es una pregunta con trampa?

\- No seas tonto. Nos vamos a arreglar perfectamente. Yo estoy más que acostumbrada a no tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo y la pequeña puede que lo pase mal los primeros días, pero cuando se dé cuenta lo tendremos dando la lata por casa otra vez y dejándolo todo tirado fuera de sitio.

\- Ya… ¿y tú vas a estar bien?

\- ¿Qué te acabo de decir?

\- Me refería a que si te vas a arreglar sola – giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia los niños, viendo que seguían jugando tranquilos vigilados por los digimon.

\- ¿Pones en duda mis habilidades de cuidar de un bebé que nunca jamás ha dado problemas? El padre sigue vivo, yo creo que tan mal no se me dan los niños… - hizo una pausa, teniendo que reírse-. Estoy mucho mejor ya. Mira, verás, que te resumo mis planes para esta temporada en el sur. Pienso pasarme la mañana en la cama y por casa vagueando, luego, dependiendo del día, o bien me llevo a la pequeña a conocer algo o a que juegue en la playa mientras que a las dos nos da el aire fresco mientras que tú estás trabajando aburrido y con traje, que sé que te gusta – sonrió, de forma algo más exagerada-. ¿Quién de los dos va a estar bien?

\- Eres mala… Yo solo me preocupo por ti, no es necesario que me recuerdes que me volveré a asar en pleno mayo por culpa del clima y el protocolo de vestimenta del trabajo.

\- Te lo has buscado tú solito por ponerte pesado… Puedes venir a vernos cuando quieras, ya lo sabes. Pero de verdad que pienso aprovechar esta temporada para descansar, ¿vale? Voy a volver completamente bien y morena. Y para cuando me aburra tengo cosas de la casa que puedo organizar desde allí. Además, resulta que lo que van a hacer es que el equipo entero se traslade al sur, por lo que no voy a estar tan aislada como Yamato pensaba al principio.

Había sido un alivio bastante notable para el rubio cuando se había enterado de que muchos iban a hacer como ellos y que, gracias al paso del tiempo y a los eventos en el trabajo, Sora había llegado a conocer a algunas personas, pudiendo descasar de forma más importante a Hideki y Mai. Aunque la piloto también tenía que irse, su marido, con el cual sabía que Sora tenía trato, estaría. Al igual que la mujer de Hideki y el mismo general ya que él sí que no los acompañaría. Aquello, aunque no fuera lo mismo que tener a su grupo de todos los días cerca, había servido para ayudar a calmarlo.

\- Tengo niñeros asignados y hasta la niña tiene con quien enredar más allá de con los digimon y conmigo. Mimi ha dicho que quiere venir a vernos y así ayuda a pasar revisión… Así que te lo digo en serio, si queréis aprovechar Koemi y tú… - se encogió de hombros-. No sé si los de seguridad os dejarán meter a Daigo en el avión, claro, pero puedes intentar chantajearlo…

\- Qué graciosa… - intentó parecer serio, empezando a reírse pasado un rato, poniendo cara de resignación-. ¿Te conté la que lio el otro día en la tienda cuando me despisté?

Yamato llegó, totalmente distraído, dándose cuenta de que tenían visita en casa cuando escuchó la voz de Taichi desde el otro lado, diciendo algo a Daigo. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando enterarse, decidiendo finalmente que el niño seguramente habría decidido que algo que no tenía pinta de ser un juguete sí que lo era.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – fue su saludo al llegar y abrir la puerta.

Aiko se giró hacia su padre, viendo que acababa de llegar a casa, acercándose así hacia el sofa para usarlo como apoyo antes de intentar ponerse en pie. Pareciendo que buscaba caminar hacia él, se quedó allí sujeta, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Fijándose en ella automáticamente, Yamato sonrió e ignorando al resto de los presentes se dispuso a ir hacia ella. No lo consiguió ya que Gabumon se le adelantó y pasó por delante de él para ir hacia la niña y poder quedarse de pie junto a ella. A pesar de haberse erguida ella no conseguía llegar más allá que hasta la mitad de la altura del digimon, por lo que levantó la cabeza para poder observarlo y girar sus manos de un lado a otro para intentar agarrarse a él ahora, sin conseguirlo en el intento, cayendo sentada a su lado antes de que a él le diera tiempo a cogerla.

Sacándole así una risa al rubio por la cara de estrés repentina del digimon porque se hubiera caído a pesar de que la niña se hubiera quedado tan tranquila, se acercó hasta dónde estaban, viendo también como Daigo se le acercaba.

\- ¿Habéis visto la cara de susto se le queda? – les dijo a los dos pequeños, alargando primero la mano para pinchar con el dedo a Aiko en la barriga ya que se había quedado sentada tras su intento.

\- Míralo, vas a tener que poner algo impermeable en el suelo para que no se os quejen los vecinos de abajo… - Taichi se acercó, quedándose viendo la escena.

\- Habló… - puso los ojos en blanco, haciéndole algo de caso también a Daigo antes de ponerse en pie sin coger a la niña con él, dejándolos que siguieran jugando-. ¿No tienes casa?

\- No, Koemi me echa de vez en cuando porque dice que quiere algo de paz y calma, así que nos coge a los tres – incluyó también a su compañero-, y nos manda a pasearnos.

\- ¿Y entonces vienes a darme la lata a mí? – dijo por fin la pelirroja acercándose hacia ellos, quedándose al lado del rubio-. ¿Qué tal hoy?

\- Bien, empiezan a estar de los nervios los novatos, pero yo creo que pueden sobrevivir – se giró hacia ella para saludarla con un beso en la frente, sin tener gana de aguantar a Taichi con sus tonterías-. Aunque no puedo culparlos, hoy se han pasado el día haciendo pruebas de vuelo con la Piloto Loca.

\- ¿Y tú no?

\- Me escondí con Hideki en el despacho fingiendo que tenía datos importantes que tratar con él - sonrió de forma ladeada, volviendo a mirar a Taichi-. ¿Qué? ¿Tú qué?

\- Yo estaba siendo amenazado para que vaya a haceros una visita cuando estéis en el Sur.

\- ¿Te dejan subir a Daigo a un avión?

La pelirroja se echó a reír automáticamente mientras que el embajador se quedaba mirando hacia Yamato con la misma cara que a ella minutos antes cuando le había dicho más o menos lo mismo cuando le había hecho la oferta.

\- Si es que tal para cual… - gruñó antes de cruzarse de brazos-. El día que os empecéis a completar las frases avisadme para que deje de hablaros de una vez.

\- Seguro que por algo te lo habrán dicho – el rubio se giró hacia el niño, viéndolo comportándose de forma muy tranquila y entretenido junto con Aiko.

\- Míralo, si nadie podría decir que cualquier día el ayuntamiento me lo declara peligro para la ciudadanía…

\- Pues igualito que tú, que nadie sabe cómo es que has llegado a adulto – la pelirroja se encogió de hombros-. Y cuando te juntabas conmigo era todavía peor, hay que admitirlo, así que a lo mejor el niño ha salido algo más tranquilo que tú, porque con Aiko se comporta bastante.

\- Será ella que hace de efecto calmante, porque con los otros dos terremotos también funciona. Yo sí que era más tranquilo cuando era pequeño, a lo mejor se le ha pegado…

\- Tú eres un rancio – negó con la cabeza-. Venga Daigo, despídete que tenemos que ir a ver si tu madre nos deja entrar ya en casa para cenar.

Al escuchar la palabra cena, el pequeño se giró hacia su padre, poniéndose en pie y echando a correr hacia él para quedarse abrazado a su pierna consiguiendo que se echaran a reír los adultos presentes. No tardaron en escuchar a Aiko, desde donde se había quedado, reclamando que volviera su compañero de juegos de aquella tarde.

\- Pobre niña, va a tener que aprender que contra la comida no tiene nada que hacer con un Yagami – dijo la pelirroja riéndose aún más antes de agacharse para quedar a la altura de Daigo-. ¿Vas a ir a cenar? ¿Tienes hambre?

\- No le preguntes eso, que te va a decir que sí y acabarás dándole algo y luego…

\- ¿Luego qué? ¿Ibas a decir que seguro que no cenaba? – entretenido, Yamato se quedó mirando hacia su amigo con las cejas arqueadas.

\- No, vale, tienes toda la razón – se rio, viendo como el pequeño se había soltado de él para ir hacia Sora-. Si además sabe a quién irse directamente.

\- Sabe a quien tiene que ir a ponerle cara. Con ella funciona mejor que conmigo.

\- Si a ti se te cae también la baba con él – le dijo la chica antes de ponerse en pie con el pequeño en brazos para poder acercarse con él a la cocina-. Que no cuela ya, que te tenemos más que calado… Anda Daigo, ven conmigo, vamos a ver qué tengo por aquí que te pueda servir para el camino…

No tardaron en ver como, por detrás de ellos, habiéndose alejado de los otros dos digimon, Agumon iba tras ellos, apuntándose a la idea de comer algo antes de la cena, escuchando la risa de Sora desde la cocina al darse cuenta.

\- ¿Qué tal la ves? – le preguntó Yamato aprovechando el momento a su amigo.

\- Mucho mejor, ya tiene otra cosa – asintió-. Y sigue empeñada en lo de irse contigo, por lo que veo, ¿no? Me ha contado que al menos va a estar con más gente conocida.

\- Sí, ha sido un alivio, la verdad. Se lleva bien con ellos además, así que ni siquiera habrá que forzar un poco más cosas antes de irnos para que se conozcan.

\- No hablamos de alguien con quien sea muy complicado llevarse bien… - a medida que iba hablando se fue quedando distraído.

Su distracción se había debido a que, sin que ellos dos se dieran cuenta, Aiko se había acercado a ellos, alcanzando así a su padrino y empezando a tirar de sus pantalones para llamar su atención y que la cogiera. Nada más verla, sonrió abiertamente, agachándose para cogerla en brazos.

\- Igual sí que tengo que pasarme por el sur, porque no sé yo qué tal voy a pasar sin ver a esta señorita un par de meses… Solo te faltaba haberte parecido algo menos a tu padre Aiko…

\- Mira, voy a tener que darte la razón – sonrió el rubio antes de acercarse a ella para coger así una de sus manos-. Pero bueno, eso no se lo digas a su madre que parece estar encantada con el tema.

\- La madre no es alguien fiable…

\- Os estoy escuchando, par de zoquetes – pudieron escuchar desde la cocina.

* * *

**Annabolena04:** es que el pobrecito es consciente de que no puede engañar a Sora, de manera que mejor empieza a confesar sin que ella tenga que insistirle porque entonces va a acabar también con una colleja y la pelirroja enfadada con él. Pero bueno, menos mal que ella es consciente de lo que pasa y que poco más puede hacer para sacarle de la cabeza a su rubio que no va a pasar nada. Aaaunque, parece que, por suerte, las cosas son menos graves de lo que parecían y Sora no va a estar precisamente sola en Tanegashima.

Y para que se les pasen los males a todo el mundo, aquí llega Taichi con su versión en miniatura a matarnos a todos de la adorabilidad. Que la nenita quiere jugar con Daigo y ver al tito. Una imagen digna sin duda alguna, que esos dos jugando tienen que provocar demasiados fangirleos a su alrededor ❤❤ Y los adultos también, sea en la combinación que sea ❤ Que cuando a Taichi le da por ponerse en plan amigo preocupado lo que apetece es ir a achucharlo.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	124. Está bien que lo reconozcas

Sora se acercó con paso rápido hacia donde había quedado con sus padres y con Yamato, habiendo aprovechado aquella tarde para que se pudieran despedir de la niña tranquilamente. En el último momento una reunión había conseguido que llegara más de la cuenta teniendo que avisarlo a él para que fuera directamente a buscar a la pequeña y no la esperase.

\- Lo siento, era importante – fueron sus palabras nada más llegar hacia donde estaban.

\- Que aprovechen ahora, que en nada te vas de vacaciones y como me entere de que te andan dando la lata voy a tener que ir yo a imponer orden – contestó Toshiko a modo de saludo antes de acercarse a ella-. ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Muy bien – giró la cabeza hacia Yamato, quien había dejado que fuera su madre la que se acercara primero, viendo también a su padre de fondo, entretenido todavía con Aiko en brazos-. ¿Lleváis mucho esperando?

\- No tranquila – le dijo la mujer-. Y no creo que a Haruhiko le importe mucho que hayas llegado tarde y poder tener secuestrada a Aiko más tiempo con él.

Sora sonrió, dando un par de pasos para colocarse al lado de Yamato, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla como solía hacer siempre que estaban sus padres delante, teniendo que estirarse en aquella ocasión ya que aquel día había decidido ir en calzado completamente plano. Sintió como posaba su mano en torno a su cintura a modo de respuesta antes de quedarse mirando hacia su padre.

\- Mira quién acaba de llegar, Aiko – le dijo él a la niña antes de girarse hacia ellos-. Mira a ver si ahora se te pasa el disgusto…

\- ¿Disgusto? – acercándose hacia ellos, alargó los brazos para coger a la pequeña en brazos, viendo como acababa por pegar la cabeza contra ella, quedándose así abrazada a su madre-. ¿Los dientes otra vez?

\- Eso parece, ha estado llorona por la tarde y no se le pasaba con nada. Luego le ha dado tu madre una galleta y se ha pasado un buen rato mordisqueándola sin llegar a comérsela casi.

Bajó la cabeza hacia la pequeña, pasando la mano por su cabello, echándole hacia atrás un mechón del flequillo que hacía ya una temporada había empezado a amenazar con ser igual de rebelde que el de su padre, notando como se pegaba más a ella. Le posó la mano en la frente finalmente, notando como estaba algo más caliente de la cuenta.

\- ¿Crees que tiene fiebre? – escuchó que Yamato preguntaba tras haberse acercado a ella.

\- Pues… No lo sé.

\- Antes no la tenía – dijo su madre, observándolos-. Se lo miré antes de salir de casa y no tenía.

\- Tranquila mamá – le contestó la pelirroja-. Si tiene algo es muy poco. Eso y algo de cuento… ¿a que sí, pequeñita? – le dijo a la niña viendo que había girado la cabeza para dedicarse a mirar a su padre con cara de pena.

\- Está mucho más mimosa de la cuenta – asintió él antes de repetir las acciones de ella, notando él también que tenía la frente más caliente-. ¿Tienes algo más que hacer?

\- No, podemos llevarla a casa – levantó la vista hacia sus padres.

Por suerte, se habían tomado todo el asunto de los dientes con calma. Sabían lo que le pasaba y lo entendía, por eso habían levado todo aquello con tranquilidad. No era lo mismo que la niña tuviera fiebre sin motivo que por algo totalmente normal como aquello. Ella había estado mucho más preocupada cuando no había querido comer con ella que por las primeras décimas que había tenido.

\- ¿Cuándo os vais? – preguntó el profesor.

\- Dentro de un par de días, podéis venir por casa si queréis a cenar – contestó Yamato-. Ya lo tenemos todo listo para irnos, así que no andamos apurados.

Toshiko sonrió al ofrecimiento de su yerno, acercándose hacia Aiko para poder darle una caricia en la mejilla con el dedo, notando como efectivamente, parecía estar algo más caliente de lo normal.

\- Pobrecita… Tú también lo pasaste bastante mal con el tema de los dientes – le dijo a su hija.

\- Ha estado muy tranquila hasta ahora, solo ha tenido algún que otro día malo. Pero la fiebre, por suerte, le suele dar sueño y como mucho se pone más cariñosa y quiere que le hagamos más caso, pero nada que por el momento su padre no pueda arreglar.

Toshiko sonrió, observando así unos segundos más a la pequeña antes de asentir y retroceder unos pasos hasta quedar de nuevo al lado de su marido. Sin duda no era algo de lo que tuvieran que preocuparse en exceso, ni mucho menos.

\- Entonces antes de que os vayáis nos pasaremos a despediros. ¿Cómo vais a ir hasta el aeropuerto? – preguntó finalmente.

\- Se ha ofrecido mi padre – contestó el rubio-. Creo que intenta que nos lo llevemos con nosotros – bromeó-, aunque yo ya le he dicho que no necesita ninguna excusa para hacerlo, que es más que bienvenido. Al igual que vosotros, claro.

\- Ya se lo he dicho yo varias veces, Yamato. A ver si se dejan de tonterías y de "no querer molestar"- comentó Sora, mirando unos segundos hacia él antes de volver a enfocar a sus padres-, que ellos además nunca han ido.

Un suave ruidito de la niña mientras que buscaba esconderse mejor entre los brazos de su madre reclamó la atención de ella, abrazándola mejor contra sí misma antes de sonreír levemente.

\- Nos vamos, ¿vale? – le dijo a sus padres-. Avisad si queréis venir antes de que nos vayamos… Alguien me parece que va a querer dormir hasta con nosotros hoy.

Despidiéndose de sus suegros Yamato se limitó a hacerles un gesto, prefiriendo centrarse más en la pequeña, posándole la mano encima él unos segundos para intentar distraerla, acariciándola así con suavidad antes de echar a andar.

\- ¿Quieres que hoy duerma con nosotros? – preguntó, sonriendo.

\- Bueno… Así podemos controlar mejor si le sube la fiebre que si andamos yendo y viniendo, ¿no te parece?

\- No te he pedido que me des ninguna explicación – amplió más la sonrisa-. Me parece muy bien. Según tu madre estuvo algo picajosa por la tarde, pero lo de la fiebre debe de haber sido de ahora mismo.

\- Siempre se ha dicho que a última hora cuando más sube ¿no? A ver si se le baja… ¿la bañas cuando lleguemos a casa o le ponemos el pijama directamente?

\- Puedo darle un baño para ver si se le baja algo y así ya le ponemos el pijama y todo…

\- Cualquier excusa es buena para pedirte bañarla, ¿eh? – le sonrió, levantado así la vista hacia él.

\- Anda – intentando disimular la cara sumamente delatadora que se le había quedado ante aquello último, posó una mano en la cintura de su esposa-, vamos, antes de que empiece a refrescar más y lo note ella.

Yamato se acercó hacia la bañera, metiendo la mano en el agua para ver que estuviera a la temperatura apropiada antes de cerrar el grifo. No iba a echar demasiado tiempo con aquello, no quería que Aiko fuera a coger frío en esas condiciones, pero sabía que se iba a quedar más a gusto.

\- Sora – le dijo cuando la vio pasar por el pasillo, reclamando su atención-. Antes me ha mandado mi madre una receta de unas galletas que parece ser que son buenas para las encías, que le pueden calmar algo el dolor.

\- ¿Ah sí? – curiosa, se quedó apoyada en la puerta, observándolo-. Mándamela y si tenemos los ingredientes en casa se las hago mientras que la bañas.

\- Está en mi teléfono…

\- Yamato, no me sé tu clave…

\- ¿Cómo que no?

\- No – negó con la cabeza-. ¿Para qué narices la quiero? Ahora te lo traigo y me la mandas…

Encogiéndose de hombros, acabó por asentir, dejándola irse por el pasillo a buscar el teléfono para hacer lo que le había dicho, esperando antes de ir a por la pequeña para cogerlo y poder enviarle el mensaje.

\- Hubiéramos acabado antes…

\- Luego se me olvida y tengo que venir a pedírtela cada vez que se me bloquee el mío – no tenía ningún interés en llegar a tener su clave tampoco, no era algo que le preocupara ni lo más remoto, ni jamás lo había hecho.

\- ¿Vas a hacerle las galletas?

\- Si tenemos con qué sí… ¿pedimos nuestra cena? Está casi todo guardado y no tengo ganas de ponerme a revolver más de la cuenta. Prefiero centrarme en lo de ella…

\- Pide a dónde quieras – asintió, terminando de enviarle el mensaje-. Voy a bañarla antes de que se me enfríe el agua.

\- ¿Lo tienes todo?

\- Sí, le he traído el pijama y todo aquí, para que no coja frío.

Asomándose algo más, observó a la niña, gateando por la alfombra tranquilamente aún, sonriendo ligeramente antes de echar a andar de nuevo por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación para coger el teléfono.

Yamato se giró para coger a la niña en brazos y poder empezar a quitarle todas las capas de ropa que había llevado aquel día, acercándose con ella al agua nada más terminar.

\- Hoy te toca baño corto, que tienes que ponerte el pijama – le dijo arrodillándose al otro lado para quedar a mejor altura.

Aiko levantó la cabeza hacia él, observándolo antes de empezar a mover sus manos dentro del agua, jugando con la espuma que se había formado, empezando a reírse. Alargó la mano hacia ella para echarle algo de agua por encima, poco a poco, y que así se fuera adaptando a al temperatura del baño antes de mojarle la cabeza.

\- El cobarde de Gabumon nos está vigilando desde la puerta y no se atreve a acercarse por miedo a si lo mojas – le dijo intentando sobar confidencial pero asegurarse de que su compañero lo escuchase, al haberlo visto por el reflejo del espejo.

\- No me gusta mojarme – protestó desde la puerta.

\- Lo que no te gusta es que te tengamos que ver sin esa piel que llevas – entretenido, se giró, cogiendo por fin algo de jabón y echándoselo en las manos para sacar primero algo de espuma antes de empezar a pasarlo por la pequeña.

Revolviéndose e intentando escapar de su padre, Aiko se movió ligeramente por el agua, queriendo así jugar con él y no dejarlo hacer aquello con tanta facilidad.

\- Oye, ¿ya te me empiezas a poner rebelde? – agitó muy suavemente sus dedos para salpicarla, escuchando cómo se reía a modo de respuesta-. Pronto empiezas tú. ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer cuando estemos en la piscina o en la playa? ¿Te ha dicho tu madre que nos vamos a pasar este fin de semana a un hotel con piscina? Bueno, no sabes lo que es eso, pero ya verás como te va a gustar. Esperemos que no tengas fiebre esos días…

Hablando con ella como si pudiera contestarle, decidió darse prisa y solo dejarla jugar un corto tiempo para que no cogiera frío, no tardando demasiado en dar el baño por terminado, sacándola del agua y envolviéndola en una toalla para empezar a secarla.

\- Suena a ruido en la cocina, seguro que tu madre ha encontrado lo que necesita para hacerte la cena. Ya verás qué bien te viene… Si dice tu abuela que funcionaba con el pesado de Takeru eso es que es infalible, te lo digo yo.

Posó a la pequeña encima de una toalla seca que había dejado estirada Sora antes cuando habían llegado, aprovechando para secarla mientras que ella parecía distraída mirando hacia el cuerno de Gabumon que asomaba no demasiado lejos, no queriendo echar más tiempo del necesario, alargando la mano para coger el pijama y poder ponérselo con rapidez, dejándola así lista.

\- Ahora vamos a tener que ir a decirle a tu madre a ver si ver si ella es capaz de peinarte… Que mírame a mí, con mis años ya y sigo sin ser capaz de hacerlo bien…

\- Está bien que lo reconozcas – dijo el Digimon antes de alejarse en dirección hacia la cocina, yendo así a avisar a Sora.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** bueno, un poco de nenita haciendo el adorable nunca viene mal. Aunque sea porque está malita por culpa de los dientes y tiene muchos más mimos de la cuenta. Que hacen cola ya entre padres y abuelos para ver quién cuida mejor a la nena. Esta vez parece que además de estar revuelta, lo que tenía era mamitis. Pero nada que no se le pasara con unos mimos de mami y luego jugando un rato con papi en la bañera. Lo sé, lo sé, ya era hora que saliera la famosa escena de Yamato bañando a su cosita. Si es que la pobre Sora tiene que sufrir lo suyo para no andar tirándosele encima cada cinco minutos cuando se pone en ese plan, hay que reconocerlo jajajaja

Parece que son los últimos días de la familia Ishida por Tokio... A ver cuántas visitas tienen rondando para poder despedirse bien tanto de ellos como de Aiko. Conociendo a los que los rodean tendrán hasta cola de espera en la puerta...

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**beautty133: ** ¡Hola! Y mil gracias por tu review. Me alegro un montón de que te esté gustando la historia. Sobre la duda que me dices, ya te mandé un PM sobre el tema, espero que nos podamos aclarar porque tampoco sé muy bien a lo que te refieres en concreto jajajaa Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí y dedicar un poquito de tu tiempo a dejarme review. ¡Un beso!


	125. Nos van a venir bien

Entretenido en secarle el pelo con la toalla a la niña, no tardó en escuchar el sonido de los pasos de la pelirroja acercarse de nuevo hasta donde estaban. Seguramente habría hecho algo de tiempo para dejar lo que estaba haciendo en el horno y luego había subido, asomándose dónde ellos dos estaban.

\- ¿No te da vergüenza? Treinta y tres años y todavía no has aprendido a peinarte… Ya no se diga a peinarle a la niña ese mechón rebelde que también ha heredado – bromeó acercándose hasta él-. Aiko, cuando aprendas tú vas a tener que enseñarle a tu padre adecentarse un poco, que luego parece que viene de hacer cosas poco decorosas.

\- Si fueran cosas poco decorosas suelen ser peores los pelos, no te engañes – entretenido, le tendió a la pequeña, dejando que fuera ella quien la cogiera.

\- ¿Le has secado el pelo?

\- Con la toalla un poco, has llegado tú primero.

\- Bueno, ya termino yo entonces, no te preocupes. ¿Me la llevo abajo y recoges tú por aquí mientras?

Viendo como le respondía con un asentimiento se acercó para coger el cepillo de la pequeña antes de bajar con ella hasta el sofá, para poder quedarse sentada así con ella en brazos, observándola. Tenía algo de mejor cara que cuando la habían traído. Sabía que le encantaba la hora del baño y por eso, además de porque erra bueno para bajarle las décimas que pudiera tener, había accedido rápidamente a la idea.

\- A ver, que menudos pelos de loca te han dejado – le dijo, intentando maniobrar con ella para dejársela sentada encima de las rodillas-. Vamos a desenredártelo bien primero, pero no te me quedes dormida, ¿eh? Que ya verás qué cena más rica tienes hoy…

Al igual que había hecho aquella tarde cuando la había visto llegar, la pequeña se apoyó contra su pecho, pudiendo así la pelirroja empezar poco a poco a cepillarle el pelo de forma distraída, sonriendo ligeramente al darse cuenta del gesto.

\- ¿Está malita? – preguntó Biyomon posándose a su lado.

\- No… Es normal que esté algo revuelta porque a esta edad es cuando nos salen los dientes. Y le duele, por eso estos días llora más y no quiere jugar a veces o irse a dormir a su hora. Pero no es nada malo.

\- Tiene mejor cara ahora…

\- Claro, porque ahora lo que tiene son un montón de mimos, que no nos engaña a ninguno ya – sonrió, bajando la mirada hacia la niña, aprovechando para echarle ligeramente el cabello hacia atrás, viendo como la pequeña imitaba su gesto curvando así sus labios unos segundos-. Si ya me lo parecía a mí…

Posó sus manos en los costados de ella, levantándola así ligeramente para poder dejarla a su altura y ver cómo se seguía riendo, algo más abiertamente ahora, pudiendo verle así como, al igual que desde hacía unos días, se podían ver dos diminutos dientes asomando en la parte de debajo de su encía.

\- Si es que te tiene que molestar un montón… - murmuró antes de quedarse observándola así unos segundos, hasta que empezó a revolverse haciendo algunos ruidos y moviendo las piernas-. Pero ya te veo yo de mejor humor, ¿eh?

Sonrió acercándosela algo más, notando como adelantaba la cabeza hacia ella de nuevo, posando su frente en la de su madre. Aquel era un gesto normal de la pequeña, no tenía que ver que estuviera más mimosa de la cuenta, habiéndolo aprendido de ella.

\- ¿Vas a dormir hoy con nosotros? Seguro que tú encantada – le habló, ampliando aún más su sonrisa al ver como alarga las manos para posarlas en sus mejillas.

* * *

Yamato, quien había terminado de recoger las toallas y secar el agua que había salpicado la niña, bajaba para poder echarlo todo en el lavadora, teniendo que detenerse para observarlas unos segundos sin poder evitarlo. No era de extrañar encontrarse a la pelirroja en actitud cariñosa con el bebé, pero no podía evitar tener esa reacción.

Eran momentos así en los que no podía evitar pensar en el cambio tan sumamente drástico que había pegado su vida desde hacía unos seis años. Había pasado exactamente de un extremo al otro de la forma más radical que se podía imaginar. Sabía que todo lo que había pasado hasta aquel accidente había sido porque él se lo había buscado. Que cada una de las acciones y decisiones que había tomado habían sido sabiendo lo que hacía y todo lo que se estaba perdiendo, pero tampoco había visto forma de volver atrás. O más bien, valor de volver atrás. Por algún extraño motivo le daba más miedo volver a casa a su antigua vida que hacer un viaje a un planeta que nunca jamás la especie humana había pisado.

Prefería no pensar en cómo habrían podido ser las cosas si su forma de comportarse hubiera sido diferente. Especialmente con Sora. Mantenía lo que le había dicho, que daría lo que fuera porque realmente hubieran celebrado los 19 años juntos aquella Navidad, pero ese era un pensamiento egoísta. No se quería imaginar la situación por la que habría tenido que pasar ella cuanto toda su burbuja explotó de repente. Cuando alguien le diera la noticia de que sí, habían aterrizado pero… Pero…

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando así ese hilo de pensamientos antes de volver a conectar con la realidad, volviendo a concentrarse en ellas viendo que aún no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Aceleró el paso para dejar las cosas en la lavadora antes de volver hacia donde estaban.

\- ¿Intentas chantajearla? – alargando la mano para poder pinchar a la niña en uno de sus costados, reclamó así su atención.

\- Más o menos… - sonrió la pelirroja-. Debe de querer terminar de convencerme para que la deje dormir en medio hoy…Yo le digo que mejor te echamos a ti y así tenemos más espacio las dos – giró la cabeza hacia él-. ¿Tengo que peinarte ahora a ti a ver si conseguimos hacer algo con ese flequillo tuyo?

\- Mi flequillo está perfectamente – dijo, intentando que el comentario sonase de forma más egocéntrica incluso aunque bromease-. A Aiko el gusta como está y más si se mueve porque me estreso y me pongo a resoplar.

Sora empezó a reírse antes de volver a bajar a la niña, quedándose unos segundos en silencio antes de tendérsela para poder ir ella a coger la toalla con la que le había estado secando el pelo.

\- Cuando hay que darle la razón a la niña… Se la hay que dar… - murmuró, lanzándole así una mirada significativa no queriendo decir o hacer más a sabiendas de que estaban los digimon también allí.

Limitándose únicamente a seguirla con la mirada, Yamato sonrió de medio lado antes de acomodar del todo a su hija en sus brazos. Se le ocurrían algunas formas de contestarle pero prefirió no decir nada, por el mismo motivo que ella. El sonido del timbre lo distrajo, centrándose entonces en la puerta.

\- Sí que se han dado prisa – comentó acercándose a abrir-. ¿Dónde has pedido?

\- Ya lo verás cuando suban – se agachó, echando también aquella toalla a lavar antes de girarse hacia el horno para comprobar que todo estuviera bien y que no se le hubieran quemado las galletas-. Ya está pagado, lo hice desde la aplicación.

\- Vale – asintió, quedándose en la puerta a esperar a que subieran desde el portal-. ¿Vas a recibirlos tú? Pues espero que les des una buena propina…

Sora negó con la cabeza, entretenida, decidiendo que ya habían terminado de hacerse las galletas, sacándolas del horno para poder ponerlas a enfriar encima de la encima. No habían sido complicadas de hacer, únicamente mezclar los ingredientes y ponerlos en la bandeja nada más que eso.

\- ¿Qué le damos para que cene? – preguntó la pelirroja, distraída.

\- Pues no lo sé… Juraría que por la mañana había quedado de su comida, lo dejé en la nevera de nuevo cuando lo preparé para que se lo llevara tu madre. Podemos darle eso si tiene hambre y luego que se entretenga mordiendo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, no pudo más que asentir segundos más tarde, acercándose así hacia la nevera para poder sacar el recipiente en el que lo habían guardado, dejándolo encima de la encimera para poder empezar a prepararlo todo, atenta a cómo Yamato finalmente recibía la cena y se acercaba con ella.

\- ¿Por qué será que no me extraña que hayas pedido esto?

\- Me daba pereza cocinar y… bueno, vamos a tardar una temporada en poder volvelor a comer, ¿no? – sonrió-. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

\- Eso ya me encaja más. ¿Has apagado el horno?

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- Porque así lo dejo ahí mientras que terminamos de hacerle la cena y de dársela. Sino seguro que se nos acaba enfriando.

La pelirroja asintió a modo de respuesta antes de dejarlo pasar para que pudiera ir a dejar a la bebé al lado de los digimon en el sofá, volviendo al cabo de un rato a hacer lo que le había dicho.

\- ¿A qué hora tenemos el vuelo el sábado?

\- Por la mañana, creo que sobre las 8 de la mañana más o menos – contestó colocándose por fin a su lado.

\- ¿Crees que se pondrá muy nerviosa en el avión? Es la primera vez que va a viajar por aire…

\- No lo sé. En el coche se suele dormir con bastante facilidad, posiblemente en el avión no se entere demasiado de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

\- Con los cambios de presión a lo mejor se marea o se le revuelve el estómago…

\- No te preocupes – le dijo colocándose a su lado por fin-. No creo que vayamos a tener mucho problema con ella con los viajes por aire. Eso diría muy poco de los genes que le hemos pasado…

\- Según cierta piloto eres capaz de ponerte más pálido de lo que ya eres cuando ella está al mando…

\- Y no sabes lo agradecido que estoy que no se le haya ocurrido meterse a piloto comercial y que siga solo trabajando para la agencia espacial. Y espero que siga siendo así durante muchos años…

Echándose a reír automáticamente por la contestación que él había dado, no insistió más en el tema, centrándose más bien en el que la comida no se quemara o se calentara demasiado para el bebé.

\- Tú ríete, pero cuando digo que está loca es por algo… Tú da gracias por no tener que hacer la prueba nunca. Aunque… Bueno… conociéndote lo mismo estarías más que encantada de ello. No creo yo que te vayas a despeinar demasiado tan siquiera.

\- ¿Me estás llamando a mí loca también?

\- Loca no, pero que tú y otra que yo me dé tenéis bastante peligro cuando os ponéis en el aire.

\- Y no sabes lo mucho que lo echo de menos…

El tono de la pelirroja sonó distraído ante ese comentario, quedándose mirando hacia Biyomon desde allí. Hacía demasiado tiempo que su compañera apenas despegaba unos pocos metros del suelo y estaba segura de que lo echaba de menos muchísimo. Levantó la vista haca Yamato, acabando por sonreírle.

\- Yo creo que esta temporada en el sur nos va a venir mejor que bien a todos los presentes…

Evidentemente no lo decía por su futura ausencia, pero sí por esos días previos antes del aislamiento. Los días en los que la máxima preocupación de todos fuera intentar no perderse demasiado entre el polvo acumulado que podría haber en la casa. Esos, sin duda, por pocos que fueran, iba a ser buenos.

Dándose cuenta de la intención con la que lo había dicho, el rubio giró la cabeza, observando así también a la digimon, asintiendo a sus palabras. Tenía toda la razón. La última vez que Biyomon había estado volando libremente habían sido los días que él mismo se la había llevado, antes de la boda. Y de eso ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

\- Sí, nos van a venir bien – terminó por darle así la razón.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** hoy actualizo prontito porque estoy por casa y quiero aprovechar que sino luego se me hace tarde de noche. Este capi y el anterior son responsables de que me dieran serios subidones de azúcar por culpa de Aiko buscando mimos de sus padres o jugando con el rubio en la bañera. Y si lo dice alguien que normalmente ve un bebé delante y bufa, pues mira, yo creo que la cosa es preocupante jajaja

Al final parece que la nenita se ha salido con la suya y que va a dormir con sus padres, así que a la mañana siguiente tendremos a Yamato durmiéndose encima de la mesa en el trabajo y a Sora encima de la mesa de reuniones porque se habrán quedado hasta las tantas babándose encima porque la nenita quería mimos y les hacía ruiditos y les sonreía... Pero como se suele decir... sarna con gusto no pica jajajaja

¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	126. Preciosa

\- De verdad, que yo no sé de quién puedes haber heredado el ser tan sumamente pesado, hijo…

Natsuko se quedó mirando hacia Takeru, el cual había estado hablando con su hermano hasta hacía un rato, sin que ella les prestara demasiada atención. En sus brazos estaba Aiko y ese era el motivo de que no hubiera escuchado nada más que el final de la conversación.

\- Yo sí que me puedo hacer una idea de quién lo ha heredado – comentó Hiroaki, acercándose a la niña, haciéndole una carantoña antes de caminar hacia el otro extremo de la habitación donde estaban sus otros dos nietos.

\- Deja a mi padre en paz – contestó automáticamente la mujer, siguiéndolo con la mirada antes de verlo sonreír ligeramente confirmando así por lo que lo había dicho-. Por cierto, ¿vais a estar de vuelta en Tokio para el cumpleaños de la niña?

\- Espero que sí – contestó Yamato-. No depende demasiado de nosotros por desgracia. Siempre es un poco ambiguo todo. Sé cuando tocaré Tierra de nuevo, pero no exactamente cuando me dejarán irme de la isla. Entre eso y las maravillosas conexiones…

Natsuko acabó por mirar hacia la niña, viendo como entretenida estaba mirando de uno al otro, posando sus ojos en todos los que pasaban frente a ella.

\- Bueno, sino en cuanto volváis podemos celebrárselo – comentó, devolviendo la vista hacia el mayor de sus hijos-. Somos demasiados como para invadirte la casa, así que tendremos que esperar.

\- Eres bienvenida siempre que quieras – le dijo a su madre-. No como otro pesado, que casi que voy a considerar este tiempo como unas vacaciones de él…

\- Oh, venga ya, ¿sigues enfadado porque no te contara lo que estaba escribiendo?

\- Dime un solo motivo por el que no debería estarlo…

\- Bah – cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Llegando al salón, Sora pudo escuchar el final de la conversación, echándose a reír adivinando perfectamente sobre lo que podían estar hablando, decidiendo ignorarlos y acercarse hasta donde estaban Dai y Reiji, agachándose junto a ellos.

\- ¿Y vosotros dos qué? ¿Tenéis pensado crecer mucho esta temporada?

\- Seguro que sí… - asintió Hikari-. Al ritmo que van no me extrañaría que les hayas notado un buen estirón, sobre todo a este elemento de aquí que no sabe lo que significa estarse quiero – miró hacia Dai.

\- Eso le viene de su tío…

\- ¿De cuál de ellos?

\- Pues… lo decía por el hiperactivo, pero bueno… - levantó la vista hacia Yamato, teniendo que volver a reírse al verlo cruzarse de brazos mientras que Takeru ponía caras de fondo por el repentino enfado de su hermano-. No está tan enfadado…

\- Creo que Takeru se lo cree porque sabe que está en su derecho de estarlo. Es un tema algo delicado, pero yo creo que sobrevivirán a ello.

La pelirroja volvió a reírse, bajando la vista hacia los niños. Ella no había llegado a constarle nada a Yamato sobre el descubrimiento que había tenido en Navidad cuando había hablado con Takeru sobre la historia, dejándole a su cuñado los honores. Sabía que iba a ser algo entretenido de ver y sin duda había esperado a que fuera él quien se lo contase. Podía llegar a entender las protestas de Yamato, especialmente desde tu punto de vista. Cualquiera que conociera a al mayor de ambos hermanos mínimamente sabía lo cerrado que era para sus cosas y que precisamente Takeru hubiera estado escribiendo sobre aquellos temas era algo que lo había hecho saltar con rapidez.

\- Yo lo creo capaz de pedir que le hayan editado una copia aparte con datos más personales sobre su hermano. Ya sabes un par de capítulos contando su versión de los hechos sobre vosotros dos…

Sora arqueó una ceja, acabando por girando la cabeza hacia Takeru, observándolo unos segundos antes de tener que asentir levemente, echándose a reír por fin, enfocando a Hikari nuevamente.

\- Tú si te quieres quedar viuda dale la idea y ya vemos como finalmente cumple la amenaza de convertirse en hijo único…

\- Tranquila, no se me ocurriría decirlo en voz alta… - riéndose ella también, bajó la cabeza hacia Dai, soltándolo finalmente dejándolo ir corriendo a rondar a su abuela para poder ver a Aiko.

\- Voy a echar de menos a esos dos esta temporada… Y al otro elemento también – dijo refiriéndose a Daigo-. ¿Cómo ves el venir de visita?

\- Mal… Ya sabes que durante el curso yo lo tengo complicado. Y creo que Takeru también tiene la agenda llena. Tiene muchas reuniones de la editorial… Y es una pena porque a estos dos iba a venirles bien irse a un sitio donde poder enredar.

La pelirroja asintió, sin duda, si no fuera por el motivo por el que se tenían que ir, la idea de un viaje al sur sonaría de maravilla. A ella le vendría bien para relajarse y terminar de reponerse y Aiko iba a estar encantada con todo lo que la rodearía. Absolutamente todo lo que ella iba a ver era nuevo, ella nunca había visto cosas así y estaba segura de que le iba a encantar. Hasta Biyomon se iba beneficiar de aquello. El único problema era que les iban a faltar dos piezas muy importantes para ellas.

\- No pasa nada, te mandaremos un montón de fotos de Aiko en la playa. A ella no la podrás odiar…

\- No, ciertamente no…

Yamato cruzó los brazos después de poner los ojos en blanco, intentando ignorar a su hermano pequeño, centrándose en la conversación que estaba teniendo con su madre.

\- Le dije a papá que hiciera el favor de pedir unos días de vacaciones de todos esos que le deben y venir unos días antes de que me vaya yo. ¿Por qué no te vienes tú también? Si queréis poder aprovechar allí unos días, tú nunca has venido a verme – giró la cabeza hacia su hermano-. Tú no estás invitado.

\- ¡Que no he escrito tú nombre en ninguna parte!

Natsuko intentó ignorarlo, centrándose en que Dai había llegado hasta ella para reclamar la atención de Aiko, sonriendo y agachándose a dejar a la pequeña en el suelo para que pudiera jugar con él, observándolos unos segundos antes de devolver la mirada hacia sus dos hijos.

\- Takeru, Yamato tiene toda la razón… Fin de la discusión – giró la cabeza hacia el mayor de ambos-. Me gustaría poder ir unos días, no te diría yo que no. Tengo que mirar si me encaja con el trabajo, pero… ¿cuándo te vas exactamente?

\- El día exacto aún no lo sé, pero entre los últimos días de abril y los primeros de mayo. Con un poco de suerte no me pierdo mi aniversario…

\- ¿Para eso quieres que vayan mamá y papá? ¿Para que te hagan de niñero mientras que tú te vas de aniversario?

Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza, estudiando los gestos del mayor de ambos, quien acababa por hacer como ella y se decantaba por ignorar a su hermano pequeño por el bien de la reunión.

\- Así me pilláis allí los días que no esté de aislamiento – explicó por fin-. A otros les vendría bien que los aislaran una temporada. Fíjate que no veo yo que te vaya a echar de menos cuando esté en el espacio.

\- Si es que hoy están más pesadito de la cuenta, Takeru – colocándose de nuevo al lado de Yamato, Hiroaki volvió a meterse en la conversación-. Y para tu información… Ya he pedido los días y me los han dado. Así que apareceré por allí cuando me dijiste.

\- Te vas a quedar con nosotros en casa, ¿no?

\- Claro que no – negó con la cabeza-. ¿Ahora que estás casado y sois los dos la cosa más pegajosa que he visto en años?

\- ¿Cómo que no? – giró la cabeza hacia él.

\- No. Si quieres que me quede con la niña yo te hago de niñero todo lo que me digas, pero no me voy a quedar con vosotros a según qué horas del día.

\- Madre mía… - Natsuko puso los ojos en blanco-. Si es que peor que Takeru… Luego dirás que le viene de mi padre.

Yamato tuvo que coger aire, intentando ignorar la conversación que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Sin duda podría haber entendido que hubiera dicho que Sora quizás estaría más cómoda si él no se quedara en casa con ellos, teniendo más intimidad en la vida del diario, incluso a sabiendas de que a ella le daría exactamente igual, pero no precisamente aquello. No iba a decir que posiblemente tuviera toda la razón del mundo, pero no iba a hacerlo en voz alta.

\- Tú puedes venir cuando quieras – giró la cabeza hacia la mujer-. Estos dos ya veremos si no chantajeo a nadie en el aeropuerto para que no los deje entrar en la isla.

\- Puedo contárselo a Aiko, a ver en qué lugar quedas si le cuento que no querías que su abuelo fuera a verla.

\- Porque se lo tiene más que merecido por bocazas y meterse donde no lo llaman.

Sora se acercó hacia ellos, atendiendo finalmente a la conversación, colocándose al lado del rubio, sonriendo al ver a Aiko alargando su mano con uno de sus juguetes para dejárselo a Dai mientras que estaban los dos en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué os pasa?

\- Nada, que mi padre ya tiene unos días de vacaciones para venir a vernos. Le he dicho a mi madre que se venga con él, que aproveche.

\- ¿Ya te han dado los días? – observó a su suegro.

\- Sí, le estaba diciendo a Yamato que me iba a quedar en algún hotel o algo para no molestaros.

\- ¿Molestarnos? – arqueó una ceja-. ¿Qué tontería es esa?

\- Bueno, supuse que estarías más cómoda no teniendo que aguantarme a todas horas. No te preocupes, lo tengo decidido, así que no quiero que ahora intentes convencerme de lo contrario.

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia su padre, acabando por desviar la vista hacia su padre, ahorrándose la risa antes de posar, de forma tranquila, sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja.

\- Haz lo que te venga en gana papá, ya sabes que en casa eres más que bienvenido.

\- Con las ganas que tiene él de encontrar a quién ponerme de niñero mientras que él esté de aislamiento – giró la cabeza hacia su marido, entretenida con la cara que ponía.

\- Pues no, lista… - usó un tono picajoso, bromeando-. Hasta dónde yo sé probablemente se venga los últimos días cuando yo ya esté por casa todo el tiempo.

\- Ya, ya… A saber a quién habrás estado aburriendo para que me venga a vigilarme por si acaso estornudo más fuerte de la cuenta.

\- Mira, sin que sirva de precedente, cuando tengo que darle la razón, se la tengo que dar. Si fuera por eso, no tendría demasiado problema de entretenerme en tenerte vigilada – se quedó mirando hacia su nuera tras encogerse de hombros-. Digamos que te tengo en la suficiente buena estima como para ofrecerme yo voluntariamente si viera que es necesario.

\- Y sino te lo llevaba yo de la oreja, tú no te preocupes – le dijo Natsuko-. ¿Estás bien ya?

\- Estoy perfectamente. No hagáis caso de lo que dice este pesado – señaló hacia el rubio-. De verdad, y ahora que me voy de vacaciones más…

\- De lo que tienes ganas es de perderme de vista unas cuantas horas al día, puedes confesarlo delante de ellos también.

\- Eso no creo que haga falta que lo diga en voz alta, ya sabemos todos que muy sano no tiene que ser el sufrirte demasiadas horas al día, hijo.

\- Lo sé, papá, lo sé. Solo hay que verte a ti para saber cómo acaba la pobre gente después de tantos años.

Un gritito de Aiko reclamó así la atención de todos, consiguiendo así que mirasen hacia ella mientras que intentaba ponerse en pie para poder alcanzar a su abuelo, apoyándose en sus rodillas para poder intentarlo.

\- Ven conmigo preciosa, que tu padre intenta meterse conmigo… - se agachó automáticamente, cogiendo así a la niña él-. Si no fuera porque perderlo de vista unos días implica perderte de vista a ti, lo mandaría más de seguido al sur…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** claro que pide mimos, porque está algo malita y tiene muchos mimos. Así que se dedica a ponerles carita a papi y a mami y esa noche allí no habrá dormido nadie porque Aiko era un saquito de mimos adorable que solo quería atenciones. Ya sabemos que a la mañana siguiente amaneció encima de su padre durmiendo más feliz que nadie los dos.

Y por fin se ha enterado Yamato de lo que va la historia de Takeru... Por lo que podemos ver seguro que el minirubio tuvo que echar unas buenas carreras por Tokio para evitar que su hermano mayor lo linchase. Que NO se fía de lo que pueda haber escrito ese elemento ni por accidente. Va a ser el primero en querer una copia solo para revisar que no le haya armado ninguna y aún así posiblemente se pase con morros una buena temporada con ese tema.

La nenita mientras tanto rondando a los abuelos y salvando el día para que Sora no reniegue demasiado de familia política, que pobrecitos, hay que quererlos igual con los dramas y puñales que se lanzan. Que además está Natsuko y ella no tiene la culpa de que se hayan salido como le han salido todos esos... ¡Besitos de tortuguita! Hoy me toca escribir una cosa fea de escribir y NO quiero T_T A ver si me sale porque no tengo yo hoy el humor apropiado, no.


	127. El más exagerado era Taichi

Yamato siguió a Sora con la mirada mientras que entrada de nuevo en el salón, dejándolo a él con su suegra en la terraza. Esperó a perderla de vista antes de mirar hacia Toshiko, dándose cuenta de que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que él.

\- ¿Ya tienes todo preparado para cuando no estés? – le preguntó finalmente.

\- Sí, yo creo que más o menos lo tengo todo bajo control ya – asintió-. Cuando esté de vuelta en la ciudad ya hablamos de lo de mi madre, pero, por favor, total libertad. La pena es que tenga que ser de forma tan poco personal por mi parte, pero es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido.

\- No te preocupes, lo dejaré listo unos días antes, porque dudo que pueda hacerme cargo de aquello ese día precisamente – sonrió ligeramente.

Frunció el ceño, quedándose pensativo antes de empezar a llevarse las manos a los bolsillos de la ropa, intentando encontrar un sobre entre ellos, siendo capaz de hallarlos finalmente y tendérselo así a la mujer.

\- Está todo listo ahí – explicó.

La mujer bajó la cabeza, observando lo que le tendía y acabando por cogerlo y mirar lo que había en su interior, poniendo cara de sorpresa a pesar de todo, devolviendo la mirada hacia su yerno.

\- ¿Qué se supone que te dije el otro día?

\- Ya… Pero como soy yo el que está tocando las narices con todo esto y ha sido cosa mía… Quiero que sea cosa mía del todo. Si tienes cualquier problema no creo que te pongan pegas – explicó-. Por favor, deja que haga las cosas así, que ya bastante mal hago no estando en esa fecha.

Toshiko puso los ojos en blanco antes de acabar por asentir y decidir guardar el sobre rápidamente en su bolsillo para que Sora no volviera y pudiera verlo.

\- Yamato… Creo que nunca he hablado contigo directamente de algunas cosas – levantó la mirada hacia él, vigilando que su hija siguiera entretenida-. Supongo que no te sorprenderá saber que al principio no se puede decir que te tuviera en muy buena estima… Es bastante evidente que como la madre de Sora, no podía ver con demasiados buenos ojos cómo iban las cosas entre vosotros dos. Y eso que algo me dice que no sé ni la mitad de la mitad, porque ya sabes que ella es bastante cerrada para todo – pudo ver como asentía-. Incluso intenté advertirla cuando volviste hace unos años para que tuviera cuidado contigo.

\- Es totalmente comprensible. Yo mismo se lo intentaba advertir también – se encogió de hombros, algo tenso, sin poder evitarlo.

\- A nadie le extraña eso ya. Creo que el más exagerado era Taichi, pero porque me parece que ese sí que sabía demasiado… Lo que quiero decirte es… Que lo siento. Siento haberte juzgado antes de tiempo. Sin duda has acabado por demostrar que mereces la pena. No me puedo imaginar a alguien que cuide mejor a mi hija, y ya no se diga a mi nieta. Jamás me lo habría podido llegar a imaginar… Sora… Nunca la he visto mejor. A pesar de tu trabajo y los problemas que pueda derivar, nunca la he visto más feliz y no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco.

Confuso, se quedó callado por completo. Estaba demasiado sorprendido para poder hilar correctamente sus propias ideas sobre aquello que acababa de escuchar. La mujer tenía razón, no era un secreto que ella no lo habría tenido nunca en demasiaba buena estima, era consciente de ello. Sus paranoias con Toshiko no salían de la nada. Él había sido el que, sin motivo, había dejado a Sora hacía muchos años y su madre la habría visto lidiar con aquello. También habría visto que, aunque no supiera gran cosa, ella tampoco se había quedado bien cuando él se había ido a estudiar fuera.

\- No creo que se pueda culpar a alguien de malpensar sobre mí. He cometido demasiados errores con ella a lo largo de mi vida… Pero eso era porque yo tampoco tenía la cabeza demasiado despejada.

\- Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me des explicaciones – diciendo aquello, le posó con suavidad la mano sobre el brazo-. Solo quería que te quedara claro que estoy muy contenta de tenerte como yerno – sonrió-. No podríamos haber tenido más suerte.

Serio, acabó por asentir a lo que ella le decía. Sin duda escuchar aquello era algo muy importante. Toshiko le imponía mucho, eso no era un secreto para nadie. Su seriedad y formas siempre correctas habían hecho su efecto mucho tiempo antes de que Sora y él empezaran a tener algo. Luego había sido la principal testigo de cómo se habían torcido las cosas. Seguramente ella habría visto a Sora llegar mal a casa el día que habían roto, quien habría sido testigo de todas sus meteduras de pata… Quien se habría dado cuenta de que algo volvía a pasar cuando ellos dos habían vuelto a intentar acercarse cuando habían empezado a la Universidad.

Era de comprender que hubiera querido prevenir a su hija de que empezar de nuevo algo con él no debía de ser la mejor de las ideas. Le había hecho daño demasiadas veces y no era de fiar. Ni siquiera él confiaba en sí mismo, se lo había dicho directamente a la pelirroja. Era especialista en estropearlo todo con ella… Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera podido imaginarse que las cosas iban a ser cómo eran en aquel momento.

\- Y no quiero saber en lo que estás pensando para que se te haya quedado esa cara – divertida, no pudo evitar hacer el comentario al ver la expresión del rubio.

\- No es demasiado complicado – volvió a la realidad, asintiendo-. Gracias, Toshiko.

\- Ah, no… No es a mí a quien hay que darle las gracias.

* * *

Sora se había quedado apoyada en la pared de la habitación de Aiko, observando entretenida como su padre estaba hablando con la pequeña, la cual estaba echada ya en su cuna y alargaba las manos hacia un peluche que ella no conocía.

\- No me lo digas, ¿es para que no te eche de menos este par de meses? – le dijo finalmente, caminando hasta quedar colocada a su lado.

\- Eh, algo tengo que hacer para hacerle la competencia al otro abuelo – confesó tras dar un respingo al escucharla-. Es mi única nieta, deja que la consienta un poco…

\- Claro, como entre todos la tenéis poco consentida… - sonrió, alcanzándolo y fijándose en el peluche-. ¿Qué es eso Aiko? ¿Te ha traído tu abuelo un conejito?

Sonrió al ver a la niña alargando los bracitos queriendo cogerlo, intentando alcanzar una de las orejas, empezando a hacer ruiditos entre risas, jugando así con Haruhiko. Entretenida con la escena, acabó por dejar caer su cabeza hacia su padre, usándolo como apoyo.

\- ¿Has dejado a Yamato solo con tu madre? – escuchó el sonido de asentimiento de ella-. ¿Estás segura de lo que has hecho?

\- Estaban en la terraza…

\- Pues ten cuidado no vaya a ser que intente salir corriendo de ella o algo…

\- Papá… No seas malo – divertida, continuó observando a su pequeña.

\- ¿Qué? Llevo casado con tu madre unos cuantos años y sigo sintiendo la necesidad de escaparme corriendo si le da por mirarme mal…

La pelirroja se echó a reír abiertamente. Había interpretado el comentario de su padre al revés, pensando que se estaba metiendo con Yamato, no esperándose aquel cambio. La pequeña, al escucharla, empezó a reírse ella también.

Haruhiko miró a una y a otra, acabando por dejar el juguete en poder de su nieta y pudiendo así pasar su brazo en torno a Sora.

\- Mira, será clavada a su padre… Pero esta niña tiene tu carácter, te lo digo yo, y mira que por desgracia me perdí demasiados momentos importantes de tu vida. Se ríe igual que tú. ¿No se ha muerto ya mi querido yerno al darse cuenta de ello?

Sora no dijo nada, simplemente terminó por sonreír de una forma bastante delatadora.

\- Os voy a echar en falta hasta que volváis… No creo que el trabajo me vaya a dejar poder escaparme a Tanegashima a veros, aunque lo intentaré. Cuando os quedéis solas, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Papá, no te preocupes. Ese lugar es tranquilo y precioso. Aiko y yo vamos a estar de maravilla. Es más un pueblo que una ciudad, tenemos la playa al lado… ¿sabes a qué me voy a dedicar? A jugar con la niña, a enseñarle cosas y a descansar, que falta me hace. No quiero que os preocupéis porque Yamato nos deje solas unas semanas.

\- No me preocupo porque no estéis con él, si es un poco listo, será él el que dependa más de vosotras que al revés, y creo que para trabajar de astronauta hace falta tener un buen coeficiente.

\- Estaremos bien, te lo prometo – giró la cabeza hacia él-. Pero si quieres venir a vernos eres más que bienvenido.

\- Te prometo que lo intentaré – dijo, volviendo la vista hacia Aiko viendo que la pequeña se había quedado tumbada, abrazada al peluche, y que sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse.

\- Siempre le pasa igual – explicó la pelirroja, alejándose ligeramente para poder inclinarse y acariciar la frente de ella, echándole hacia atrás el flequillo-. Hoy ha estado bastante tranquila con los dientes, espero que duerma bien.

\- Tiene pinta de que sí – dejó que Sora se despidiera de la niña antes de hacerle un gesto para salir los dos de la habitación-. ¿Te dijo tu madre lo de meter infusiones de camomila en el congelador para que se entretenga mordisqueándolas?

\- Sí… Pero es que todavía hace algo de frío aquí y tengo miedo de que le siente mal. Pensaba dárselo la semana que viene.

Asintió, dejándola salir a ella primero de la habitación, viendo que los digimon aprovechaban para entrar, quedándose no demasiado lejos de la cuna de la pequeña. Cerró tras ellos, apagó la luz, caminando al lado de su hija.

\- ¿Siempre duermen con ella?

\- Sí, antes cenaban a la vez que nosotros, pero desde que nació la pequeña ni siquiera… La adoran… Desde que se enteraron de que estaba embarazada no se han despegado de nosotras en ningún momento. Creo que el que peor va a llevar el viaje de Yamato es Gabumon.

\- ¿Va con él?

\- Claro, le ha dicho a Aiko que piensa devolverle a su padre en perfectas condiciones – sonrió mientras que explicaba aquello-. Es una buena garantía.

\- Evidentemente – el profesor asintió-. Le vendrá bien a Yamato no verse tan solo allí. No es fácil dejar atrás a tu propia familia por motivos de trabajo. A ver qué tal lo lleva – empezó a hablar de forma distraída-. Esperemos que no se le haga demasiado cuesta arriba.

\- Ha tenido suerte y le han asignado la piloto con la que lleva viajando desde siempre – explicó-. Estaba en la boda…

\- No me pidas milagros… Pero si va con gente con quien tiene más trato, mejor para él también.

\- Lo sé – por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como la puerta de la terraza se volvía a abrir y que los dos que faltaban entraban de nuevo-. Mamá, ¿qué te tengo dicho de dejar a papá comprarle más cosas a Aiko?

Toshiko arqueó ambas cejas, sorprendida y confusa, mirando primero a su hija y luego a su marido.

\- ¿Le has traído algo a la niña?

Yamato no pudo más que echarse a reír mientras que terminaba por cerrar la puerta para que no entrara fresco del exterior. No podía decir nada sobre ese tema, era complicado el día que se iba de paseo por alguna zona comercial y que no llegaba con algo para la niña. Entendía a su suegro.

\- ¿Voy calentando la cena? – preguntó, pasando por el lado de los otros tres.

\- Yo creo que sí, sino se nos va a hacer muy tarde y nosotros tenemos que madrugar bastante mañana…

\- Pues voy a ello… Tú vete tranquila con tus padres, ya me encargo yo.

La pelirroja sonrió a modo de respuesta, asintiendo.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** hoy tenemos actu tempranito porque por muy de malas pulgas que esté porque mañana trabajo... Pues hoy tengo una cena y no se a qué hora voy a aparecer por aquí. Mañana es festivo NACIONAL y se han emperratado en abrir y para colmo es la fiesta gorda de mi ciudad... Pero bueno, nada... Cabezonería al poder. Con un poco de suerte no viene nadie mañana y al menos tiene que darnos la razón.

Hiroaki tiene un claro competidor por las atenciones de Aiko, sí, sí. Haruhiko solo tiene una nieta y no tiene que dividir su atención entre ninguno más, puede entretenerse en llevar peluches metidos dentro del abrigo y esperar que nadie se dé cuenta de que anda traficando con ellos jajaja El drama entre abuelos va a acabar consiguiendo que se miren mal el uno al otro desde lejos.

Y el pobre Yamato pensando que iba a morir, que Toshiko lo iba a tener fácil porque estaban fuera y la barandilla seguro que no la veía él demasiado confiable con su suegra al lado y mira por dónde le ha ido a salir. Si es que es más que evidente todo lo que le ha dicho ella a él vamos a ver... Pero bueno, no le viene mal al rubio escucharlo de frente ara que se le pasen todas esas paranoias absurdas que tanto le gusta montarse en su cabeza. Que sus suegros lo adoran y no hay más opción, a ver si deja de emparanoiarse.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	128. No me hagas llamar a Haruhiko

\- Muchísimas gracias por traernos, de verdad – dijo Sora mientras que se quedaba esperando con la maleta delante de uno de los paneles de información del aeropuerto.

\- Tonterías, así puedo aprovechar unos minutos más con mi nieta, ¿a que sí? – habló a la niña a la cual llevaba en brazos.

\- No hace falta que nos lo jures, papá. Ya sabemos que si te dejamos cuando nos subamos al avión con la coges tú y sales corriendo en dirección contraria.

\- No me des ideas…. No me las des. ¿Qué? ¿Te quedas conmigo de vacaciones y mandamos a tus padres al sur? Vaya muñeco más guapo que traes hoy, ¿es nuevo?

\- Se lo regaló mi padre ayer, no lo ha soltado desde entonces. A ver lo que le dura, porque va a peluche por semana… No sé quiénes se habrán empeñado en que esté rodeada…

Yamato no pudo evitar echarse a reír al ver la cara que ponía su padre al enterarse del origen del juguete con el que iba la pequeña, fingiendo un gran interés en la pantalla, como si no se supiera de memoria la puerta de la que salía el vuelo a Tanegashima.

\- ¿No lleváis muy poco equipaje? – preguntó finalmente, observándolos-. Os vais bastante tiempo…

\- Lo que llevamos encima es de la pequeña y algo para nosotros por si acaso nos hace falta. Hemos pedido que nos envíen las cosas a casa ya – explicó Yamato-. Con ese sitio es cómo mejor funciona todo siempre, papá. Además, no solo somos nosotros dos y la ropa… Esta vez esta señorita necesita más que una maleta…

\- ¿Dónde va a dormir?

\- Vamos a aprovechar para comprarle una cuna allí y tenerla en la otra habitación – explicó Sora.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que Yamato la monte otra vez?

La pelirroja dio un respingo, habiendo reconocido perfectamente la voz de quien había dicho aquello, buscándolo por todas partes hasta que por fin fue capaz de enfocarlo unos pasos por detrás de ella. Sonrió ampliamente nada más verlo.

\- ¿En serio? Tú lo de trabajas lo llevas mal, ¿no? Vaya basura de embajador… - sorprendido por ver a su amigo allí, Yamato no pudo evitar el comentario.

\- Ya sabes que no. ¿Cómo voy a dejar que os vayáis así por las buenas? – se acercó, quedando ya al lado de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Cómo te has enterado de sobre qué hora vendríamos?

\- La pobrecita de tu madre, que todavía me coge el teléfono… - miró hacia la niña-. Y quería venir a despedirme de mi ahijada.

\- Espera que se entere Takeru de que has venido tú y no él – dijo Hiroaki, poniendo los ojos en blanco sin intención de soltar a Aiko aún-. Yo no quiero saber nada, así que hazme el favor no tocarle demasiado las narices con el tema que no tengo gana de aguantarlo.

Yamato volvió a reírse. Estaba completamente seguro de que aquello era un hecho totalmente real y que iba a pasar en cuanto se enterase de que a Taichi se le había ocurrido ir por allí. Aprovechó para fijarse en que ya había salido el número de mesa en la que podían facturar.

\- Vengo ahora, déjame la maleta – le dijo a Sora-. Quédate con ellos ya me arreglo yo para facturarlo.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, tranquila – se le acercó algo más para darle un beso en la mejilla, cogiendo la maleta de ella.

\- Espera anda – dijo Taichi-. Que no tienes tantas manos… - le dio un manotazo, para ser él quien cogerla la maleta de su amiga-. Te acompaño.

\- Gracias…

Entretenida, Sora se quedó siguiéndolos con la mirada antes de acercarse de nuevo habia su suegro para poder hacerle lago de caso a la pequeña.

\- ¿Sabías algo?

\- No, claro que no – negó él con la cabeza-. No tengo ganas de aguantar a Takeru metiéndome en estas cosas. Pero bueno, tampoco me extraña que se las haya arreglado para poder venir.

\- A mí tampoco… - sonrió, dejando que la niñera le cogiera la mano, entretenida.

\- ¿Qué tal lo está llevando Yamato?

\- ¿El qué? ¿El tener que irse?

\- Sí… No me refiero a dejaros solas una temporada… - no especificó más, dando por supuesto que ella lo entendería.

Levantó la mirada hacia él, tomándose unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- Creo que gracias al susto que le di ha estado más preocupado por mí que por la idea de irse al espacio. Que yo sepa… no le han vuelto las pesadillas. No sé qué pasará cuando se acerque la fecha de la salida, claro, pero… Parece tranquilo. Supongo que no es lo mismo irse "cerca" y que no sea el mismo viaje otra vez.

Hiroaki asintió. Él también lo había pensado. A fin de cuentas, el viaje a la Estación Espacial lo había hecho muchas más veces. Era algo rutinario y aunque tenía riesgos igualmente, no era nada en comparación con lo demás que había pasado.

\- Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que se le haya ido olvidando también. Y, claro, esto ya te lo dije hace una buena temporada, pero la nueva compañía que tiene le ha ayudado bastante.

\- Eso díselo ahora a la que tienes en brazos. Ella es la que hace el trabajo duro ahora. Al igual que creo que es el motivo que peor lo tiene, ya que no quiere irse y no verla esas semanas.

\- Ya… - volvió a mirar hacia la niña, viendo que ahora intentaba alcanzar el pelo de su madre-. Normal, ¿quién iba a querer pasar una temporada sin verla? Al menos ella no se va a enterar de lo que está pasando a su alrededor. Va a echarlo en falta seguro, esperemos que no se te ponga muy belicosa los primeros días, pero de ahí a saber qué ocurre…

\- Ya, lo sé. Eso es algo bueno… No sé cómo nos arreglaremos cuando se tenga que volver a ir, porque ella sí que se va a enterar de lo que está pasando. Y… A ver quién es capaz de sacarlo de casa si tiene a Aiko abrazada a su pierna diciéndole que no se vaya – sonrió ligeramente volviendo a cogerle la mano para que dejara su pelo en paz.

Siendo capaz de imaginarse perfectamente la escena, intentó reírse, no queriendo pensar en que era una realidad que tarde o temprano iba a acabar ocurriendo y que iba a ser un drama de los gordos por parte de la niña.

* * *

\- Gracias por venir – le dijo Yamato mientras que esperaban la cola de la facturación.

\- Tenía un rato, he podido aprovechar – se encogió de hombros-. Me apetecía venir a despediros a los tres. ¿A qué hora llegáis?

\- Pues… sobre la hora de comer. Tenemos que ir hasta el hotel y luego ya veremos qué hacemos. Yo creo que dependerá de cómo esté Aiko. Es su primer vuelo y no sabemos qué tal le sentará.

\- Es verdad… No ha hecho ningún viaje todavía, ¿no? Ni siquiera por tierra.

\- No, nunca nos la hemos llevado. Espero que no se ponga nerviosa o se mareé que sino va a pasar una tarde muy mala la pobre.

\- Y vosotros dos con ella, que ya sabemos lo mal que lo pasáis si tan siquiera se le ocurre estornudar.

\- Habló… - Yamato puso los ojos en blanco antes de girase hacia el mostrador, empezando a dejar las maletas al encargado para que pudiera encargarse-. Esperemos que ya nos hayan llegado las cosas…

\- ¿Las habéis mandado?

\- Claro, es lo más cómodo – le hizo un gesto para poder centrarse en lo que se tenía que centrar, esperando a terminar la facturación. Una vez dejó todo listo echó a andar de nuevo, seguido de Taichi-. Ya que estás aquí… me gustaría pedirte una cosa.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Si es que le dé collejas a tu hermano para que no te eche de menos ya sabes que no hay problema.

\- Aparte de eso – sonrió de medio lado-. No, es por Sora… ¿cómo ves intentar viajar al Sur cuando yo tenga el despegue?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Me ha contado que la última vez no consiguió tranquilizarse hasta que apareciste por la puerta de casa…

\- ¿Te lo ha contado? ¿Tenía fiebre?

\- Podría ser…

\- ¿Que quieres que viaje al sur para estar con ella? ¿Qué día te vas?

\- Más o menos está planeada la salida para el 1 de mayo y el aterrizaje para el 24 de mayo.

\- Es la última semana, ¿verdad? – arrugó ligeramente el ceño, quedándose pensativo.

\- Sí, es el lunes de la última semana, ¿por qué?

\- Creo que precisamente esos días voy a estar de viaje yo fuera del país. Le prometí a Sora que si nos arreglábamos con Daigo iríamos a verla mientras que tú no estés, pero creo que justo en ese día se me va a hacer imposible. Podría intentar cambiarlo…

\- No – negó con la cabeza-. Ya buscaré otro remedio, así tenga que ir a pedirle a Mimi el favor… No vas a estar dando vueltas con el trabajo por mi culpa.

\- Sería culpa tuya, sí, pero siendo por Sora ya sabes que lo haría gustoso… De todas formas, tranquilo. Estuve pendiente de ella por el teléfono cuando volviste y lo lleva mucho mejor.

Arqueó la ceja, escuchándolo. Aquello sí que sonaba mucho mejor que todo lo demás, y posiblemente no lo hubiera oído hasta entonces porque se había centrado en que Sora se hubiera puesto tan mal en el despegue.

\- Ella estaba en San Francisco y pude hablar con ella mientras tanto. Nada que ver lo uno con lo otro – explicó-. El día del despegue estaba hecha un manojo de nervios estaba muy mal… Nada que ver con cómo la noté ese día. Puede que fuera la idea de tener que volver a aguantarte, no lo sé. Pero después de lo que todos sabemos el momento para ponerse nerviosa debería de haber sido la vuelta.

\- Ya… Yo tampoco le di demasiadas vueltas. Probablemente por estaba intentando no acabar más blanco de lo que ya soy por culpa de la piloto loca esa que tengo por compañera – le hizo un gesto para poder caminar hacia donde estaban ellos dos-. ¿Vas a venir de todas formas a vernos?

\- Yo lo voy a intentar…

\- ¿Depende de si el niño cuenta como algo seguro para pasar un control aéreo?

\- Exacto – asintió con resignación-. A ver si tenemos suerte con eso, pero justo en medio de esos días que me has hecho podría ser el momento perfecto.

\- Te lo agradecería… Además, de todas las visitas… Yo creo que la tuya es la mejor le va a sentar a ella.

El castaño sonrió automáticamente continuando el camino hasta llegar a dónde esperaban Sora y Hiroaki con la pequeña, acercándose a estos dos últimos.

\- ¿Tengo derecho a cogerla unos minutos antes de que os vayáis?

\- No lo sé, negocia con él – le dijo la pelirroja, señalando a su suegro con la cabeza.

No teniendo gana de tener que aguantarlo más de la cuenta se acercó para dejarlo coger a la niña, la cual se vendió con facilidad, alargando los brazos para cogerse mejor a Taichi.

\- Así me gusta, vendiendo rápido a tu abuelo – le dijo en cuanto consiguió acomodarla-. Vas a tener que buscarte algún nuevo compañero de juegos… Yo intentaré llevarte a Daigo.

\- Pues sí, espero que lo cumplas – le dijo la pelirroja-. Los dos por la playa seguro que se lo pasan muy bien. Mejor que Yamato seguro, que él estaría gruñendo a la sombra porque si pone un pie fuera de la sombrilla se quema entero.

\- ¿Ya empezamos otra vez con eso? – murmuró, cruzando los brazos.

\- No te preocupes, te echaré crema de la de Aiko para que no te me pongas rojo entero otra vez… - divertida, se quedó mirando hacia Taichi con la niña-. Anda, que tenemos que pasar el control, ¿nos acompañas hasta allí?

Echando a andar por el aeropuerto, no tardaron demasiado en encontrar el lugar que les indicaba por dónde debían de realizarlo. Aún tenían tiempo, pero preferían ir con calma y esperar al otro lado del mostrador.

\- Os veré en nada, ya tengo todo listo – dijo Hiroaki reclamando así la atención de ambos.

\- Gracias papá – contestó Yamato, acercándose hacia él-. Tú no te preocupes, que te mandaremos fotos de Aiko a todas horas.

\- Por la cuenta que os trae…

Sora sonrió al escuchar sus palabras, entretenida al ver cómo Yamato se despedía de su padre, levantando al final la cabeza hacia su amigo.

\- Te haya dicho lo que te haya dicho Yamato no quiero que te sientas en la obligación de…

\- Sora, a callar – le dijo, cortando sus palabras-. Si te voy a ver será porque no estoy emocionalmente preparado para estar sin daros la lata tanto tiempo a ninguno de los dos – aprovechando que se arreglaba bien con un brazo para sujetar a Aiko, rodeó los hombros de ella-. ¿Vas a esta bien tú?

\- Que si… Voy a estar entretenida. Tengo cosas que hacer de mi trabajo, un bebé que cuidar y una playa al lado de casa… Voy a estar de maravilla.

\- Más te vale – sonriéndole, finalmente la apretó con algo más de fuerza con el brazo-. Buen viaje… - miró a Yamato y a los digimon-. A los cinco.

Cogiendo a la niña de brazos de su amigo, la pelirroja se acercó hacia su suegro, dejándole a él a la pequeña para que pudiera despedirse, aprovechando para buscar sus documentos y tenerlos a mano para cuando fueran necesarios. Alargando los brazos hacia ella automáticamente, Hiroaki dejó a su hijo, centrándose totalmente en su nieta.

\- Haz mucho de rabiar a tu padre, que se va a aburrir sin tanto tiempo sin que nadie le toque las narices dejándose a éste - señaló a Taichi con la cabeza-, a tu tío y a mí en el norte.

\- Tranquilo papá, me sé de otros tres que van a estar encantados de ello... - murmuró el rubio de fondo.

\- Por si acaso... - aprovechó que los demás echaban a andar, viendo como su hijo se distraía con su amigo-. Te voy a echar de menos, cuando te vaya a ver ya te voy a llevar yo otro peluche más bonito que ese conejo que traes hoy, ya lo verás - parloteó distraído con la pequeña, viendo como acababa de agarrarse a él con sus bracitos-. Mira, no se quiere ir con vosotros, mejor me la quedo yo...

\- Papá... Dame a la niña, no me hagas llamar a Haruhiko...

\- Llámalo, venga. Tú llámalo que seguro que me ayuda con el secuestro...

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** Yamato estaba entretenido viendo pasar su vida por delante de sus ojos. Que sabía que Toshiko tenía razón y no podía decir nada en su defensa. Esa mujer sabe y ha visto demasiado y, evidentemente, solo conoce lo que Sora fue viendo con el paso del tiempo, así que no eran paranoias de él. Toshiko lo fulminaba con la mirada cuando volvió por Tokio jajajaja Pobrecito, si es que le tiene que haber quedado trauma. Y menos mal que el suegro no le dijo nada porque estaba ocupado contrabandeando con juguetes para Aiko, que sino seguro que ayudaba a la paranoia.

Totalmente de acuerdo, más les vale a esos dos haber buscado una habitación grande para la niña porque con esa familia y amigos que tienen... No van a tener espacio para nada. Pero es que esa cosita adorable se hace querer demasiado por todo el mundo y no hay otra forma. Ella se merece todos los peluches que quiera sin duda alguna, y si le preguntan a su padre, alguno que otro más de propina.

¡Besitos de tortuguita! Los Ishida viajan al sur por fin, a ver si el drama de estar sin Aiko en el norte no es muy grave...

**Guest Vecina:** estoy segura de que aunque estuvieras desaparecida has olido quién se iba a colar en el capítulo de hoy y por eso has logrado aparecer hoy jajajaja No podría ser de otra forma.

Sí, claro jajajaja es la dinámica de todos desde siempre. Cuando estaban todos como perritos falderos tras ella porque "OMG es que con Yamato en Tanegashima estás sola y eso no es bueno para ti" cuando él aún trabajaba allí... Apenas había un día que alguno no se pasara a comprobar que todo estuviera bien y el pobre Yamato era el que estaba marginado en la otra punta del país. Lo mismo ahora... Eso o dan por supuesto que como tiene a Gabumon de niñero la cosa está controlada y no hay que preocuparse por él.

Aiko es lo contrario a lo que se ve por el mundo me parece a mí jaajaja O al menos lo contrario de lo que yo veo, porque esa niña es un amor y además es la cosa más tranquila de este mundo. Eso o porque como cuando un niño/bebé se pone a dar por el saco a mi lado me dedico a fulminarlo con la mirada, pues me da pereza ponerla más rebelde de la cuenta. No te diría yo que no fuera eso... jajajaja

Y sí, me ha tocado trabajar hoy... Y para encima he tenido que coger yo el coche para ir porque se habían comido mi bus. Hemos tenido nenes, pero bueno, poca cosa... Evidentemente muchos padres dieron por sentado que hoy no se cerraba. Lo que pasa es que como hay un montón de fiestas de aquí a los exámenes de recuperación pues no están para perder días de clase y... Ahí que he tenido que ir hoy... En fin vecina, me alegro de tenerte de vuelta por aquí otra vez.

¡Bicos grandotes!


	129. Aiko te protege

Sora se sentó en la cama, entretenida, viendo como Aiko gateaba por encima de la colcha, yendo de un lado para el otro como solía hacer también cuando estaban en casa. Se puso en pie, acercándose a ella para poder cogerla en brazos.

\- A ver, vamos a ponerte el bañador... Ven aquí, ratita…

Riéndose al ver como gateaba en otra dirección, intentando escaparse de ella, le dejó algo de ventaja para que no pareciera tan sencillo cogerla, escuchando como se empezaba a reír. Habían tenido suerte y la pequeña se les había quedado dormida gran parte del viaje en el avión. Había llorado a la hora del aterrizaje, notando probablemente el traqueteo del avión, pero, por suerte, no había sido nada que no se hubiera podido arreglar con el método infalible de los brazos de su padre. No podía culparla, con ella funcionaba también con la mayoría de las situaciones.

\- Te cogí – alcanzándola por fin, hizo que acabara quedando echada, pudiendo así quedarse arrodillada junto a ella, haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga-. Verás cómo te va a gustar. Hoy vamos a ir un rato a la piscina del hotel y luego a dar un paseo. Podemos intentar convencer a tu padre para que nos lleve a una heladería que conoce.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Tenía muy buenos recuerdos con aquel lugar y no solamente relacionados con la comida. Se acercó a la niña, empezando a quitarle la ropa que llevaba puesta aquel día, dejándola en uno de los laterales.

\- Vamos a tener que echarte crema, ¿qué te parece? Es algo más pegajosa que la que te echamos normalmente, pero si no quieres acabar igual de rojita que papá hay que echártela – buscó con la mirada a alguno de lo digimon, viendo que Biyomon, como era de esperar, se había asomado hasta donde ella estaba-. ¿Me acercas la crema que he dejado encima de la mesa?

No tardó en ver como su compañera volvía a su lado con lo que le había pedido, sonriéndole a modo de agradecimiento antes de echarse un poco de crema en las manos y empezar a echarla en las pequeñas piernas de la bebé.

\- Casi no se te nota de blanquita que eres… - entretenida, se fijó en que Aiko estaba siguiendo sus movimientos, curiosa-. Ojalá que no te me quemes… Aunque no pega demasiado fuerte el sol hoy, yo creo que no va a pasar – continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, consiguiendo finalmente vestirla-. Vamos a poder estrenar también uno de los gorritos que te ha comprado tu tío. ¿Cuál te gusta más?

Como si esperase que la pequeña contestara a sus preguntas, se acercó hasta la bolsa con las cosas de la niña, revolviendo hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando, girándose por fin con uno del mismo color que la ropa de baño que le había puesto.

\- Vamos a echarte crema en la carita y ya estás lista… - cogiéndola en brazos por fin.

Se giró hacia la puerta al escuchar el sonido de ésta abriéndose, descubriendo a Yamato entrando. Podría haber adivinado que era él automáticamente, incluso aunque fuera el único con llave, al ver a Aiko empezar a llamar su atención de todas las formas que se le ocurrían. Aprovechó así para poner tres puntitos de crema en el rostro de la niña empezando a esparcirla.

\- Lista – le dijo antes de volver a soltarla para que volviera a retomar sus exploraciones sobre la cama-. ¿Qué te han dicho?

\- Tenían ya la notificación de la llegada de las cajas. Me la han dado ya… Resulta que nos lo han llevado todo.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Eso parece… - sonrió, acercándose a coger a Aiko cuando vio que se acercaba al borde de la cama por intentar alcanzarlo-. Tenemos que ir a mirarle la cuna a la niña… ¿Vamos mañana por la mañana?

\- Mañana por la mañna es domingo, Yamato… Que ya no estamos en Tokio – sonrió, viendo la cara de confusión de él-. Pero podemos algo más tarde y… Ya que estamos por la ciudad le estaba diciendo a Aiko que igual podríamos llevarla a que conociera la heladería.

\- Ah, claro, sin duda lo has hecho por la niña… - sonrió-. Yo creo que sí, además, le viene bien algo frío para esas encías suyas.

\- Pues venga, que ahora te tengo que echar crema a ti y seguro que te portas peor que Aiko…

Giró la cabeza hacia ella, viendo como se había empezado a reír mientras que sujetaba el bote del protector solar de la pequeña en sus manos y lo agitaba para que lo viera.

\- ¿Pretendes usar el mismo de la niña conmigo?

\- Evidentemente. Yamato, te quemas hasta con la otra. Se supone que esta es más potente porque es para la piel delicada de Aiko. Así que venga, ponte el bañador de una vez que te echo la crema por dónde no llegues…

\- ¿Solo por los que no llegue? – intentó no dejar que se notara nada la intención de sus palabras en su rostro, a sabiendas de que estaban los digimon por allí-. Voy a cambiarme…

Se dirigió hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta tras él, dejando de nuevo a Sora con la niña y los digimon. Volviendo a acercarse a la maleta empezó a intentar organizar sus cosas antes de que se pudieran arrugar descubriendo, entonces, que el rubio no se había llevado con él el bañador al baño. Negó con la cabeza antes de cogerlo con ella y acercarse hacia el baño, llevándose también el protector con ella.

\- Cuidadme a la pequeña, ahora vengo…

Abrió la puerta, sin molestarse en llamar a ella, cerrándola tras su paso para que no molestaran. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que lo había hecho de forma totalmente intencionada, dejando las cosas encima del lavamanos.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema? – le preguntó, entretenida.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Me he olvidado algo? No me había dado cuenta.

\- Claro que no – sonrió-. Sin duda que ha sido sin querer, no es que te esté notando en la cara ahora.

Terminó de acercarse hasta él, observándolo unos segundos, quedándose algo más seria, estudiando así su expresión.

\- Tienes cara de estar de mejor humor – le dijo.

\- Puede que el plan de llevar a Aiko a la piscina por primera vez me haya mejorado las ideas – se encogió de hombros-. Es un buen panorama… Te prometo que voy a intentar llevarlo mejor, ¿vale? – le dijo, llevando así su mano hacia el rostro de ella, sujetándola por la barbilla de tal forma que hizo que lo mirase más de frente.

\- ¿Intentas hacer algún trato conmigo? Lo de los helados no te va a servir, ha sido idea mía.

\- No, intentaba hacer una declaración de intenciones para esta temporada.

\- También me vale – sonrió, dejando sus brazos en torno a la cintura de su marido-. ¿Te ayudo con la crema?

\- Ahora mismo mejor no te digo con lo que me estaría apeteciendo que me ayudaras, pero sí. Que los otros dos están demasiado cerca y además no tenemos tiempo… - la soltó solo para poder darle un beso en los labios, separándose al poco tiempo-. ¿Qué haces en bañador, por cierto?

\- Pues… es malo que me dé el sol en la cicatriz. Aunque ya haya pasado el tiempo, si quiero que se me quite del todo, no es bueno… - se encogió de hombros-. ¿No te gusta?

\- ¿A mí? Si a mí me gusta cualquier cosa que te pongas, vamos a ver… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Riéndose por su respuesta, lo soltó para que empezara a quitarse la ropa, quedándose apoyada en la pared sin molestarse en apartar la vista, entretenida de esa forma. Dándose cuenta de ello, mantuvo así la mirada de ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te gustan las vistas?

\- Bastante, no te vayas a pensar – sonrió a su vez ella también-. Un día puedes hacerlo de forma intencionada, yo no me iba a quejar…

Fijando la vista en ella, se quedó con ambas cejas arqueadas por lo que acababa de escuchar, no tardando en poder ver como le entraba la risa. No estaba demasiado seguro de qué se estaba riendo, si de su cara o de la situación, pero no pudo más que acabar por negar con la cabeza.

\- Qué graciosa…

\- ¿Por qué? Yo solo me he reído… Anda termina de una vez, ¿quieres?

\- Voy…

Entre risas, dejó que terminara de cambiarse de ropa antes de acercarse a él para empezar a echarle la crema por la espalda, esparciéndola con cuidado de que no le quedaban zonas sin ella, a sabiendas de lo que solía pasarle.

Acabó por estirar el cuello, consiguiendo así darle un beso en el hombro indicándole que ya estaba listo y que podía seguir él. Como respuesta, únicamente se giró hacia ella y se quedó a la espera de que fuera la pelirroja quien siguiera.

\- Qué morro tienes…

\- A Aiko seguro que se la has echado…

\- Es verdad, se me olvida que es más funcional que tú cuando quiere…

A pesar de todo, encantada con la idea, hizo lo que él le pedía. Espació bien el producto, aprovechando para entretenerse ella misma con el cuerpo de su marido, centrándose en cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- Agáchate, anda – le dijo cuando por fin llego a la cara.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No llegas bien? – divertido, aprovechó para pincharla con los dedos en los costados.

\- No, no llego… - puso los ojos ligeramente en blanco viendo como le hacía caso y podia empezar a echarle la crema también en la cara, haciendo lo mismo que había hecho con Aiko. Puso dos pegotes de crema en las mejillas y otro en la nariz-. Mira que guapo te he dejado.

\- Eso ya me lo dijiste una vez cuando estábamos en Grecia… - murmuró cerrando los ojos para dejarla esparcirla.

\- Lo sé… Algún día volveremos por allí… - sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Sabiendo yo a donde vamos o a modo de secuestro otra vez?

Esas palabras consiguieron que se echara a reír antes de dar por terminada la tarea, buscando por fin apartarse, notando que no podía al retenerla él a su lado unos segundos más posando sus manos en su cadera.

\- ¿Y cómo nos vamos a arreglar tú y yo estos días?

\- ¿Cómo nos vamos a arreglar? – confusa, no entendiendo a lo que se refería.

\- Sí, tenemos a Aiko en la habitación con nosotros y a los digimon… No creo yo que podamos tener toda la privacidad que nos gustaría incluso aunque nos diera por escondernos en el baño – murmuró mientras que se dedicaba a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de ella, entretenido al ver cómo entrecerraba los ojos.

\- Pues… supongo que habrá que esperar me temo – acabó por decir, sonriéndole-. Yo creo que podremos esperar un poco a estar ya en tu casa.

\- Habla por ti… - comentó antes de dejarla ir finalmente, no sin antes haberse inclinado para darle un beso-. Y no sé a dónde piensas irte tú – comentó ya de forma más distraída, girándose hacia el espejo para poder echarse bien el pelo hacia atrás-, pero creo que ya te he explicado unas cuantas veces que no es _mi _casa.

Negó con la cabeza al escuchar sus palabras, cogiendo la ropa que había dejado él tirada por ahí y saliendo del baño con ella, entretenida al ver a la pequeña echada en la cama intentando alcanzar a Biyomon, la cual revoloteaba por encima de ella.

\- Da más la lata para echarse la crema tu padre que tú – le dijo a la niña cuando se acercó para dejar la ropa de Yamato doblada encima de la cama.

\- Dar la lata se le da bastante bien – murmuró Gabumon pasando tras ella.

\- ¿Vais a bajar con nosotros a la piscina? – siguiéndolo con la mirada se dio cuenta de que trepaba a la cama para acomodarse y acaba por negar con la cabeza-. ¿Y tú? – le preguntó a su compañera.

\- No, yo me voy a quedar también.

\- Par de vagos… Luego ya venís con nosotros, que vamos a ir a ver si le compramos la cuna a Aiko y a por un helado… - dejando caer aquellas últimas palabras consiguieron atraer la atención de los digimon, provocando que se riera.

Yamato salió finalmente del baño, quedándose mirando a su compañero, quien se había quedado en la cama lo más cerca posible de la ventana abierta.

\- Creo que eso me resulta familiar… - caminó hacia la cama para coger a Aiko con él finalmente-. ¿Vamos? Con lo que te gusta a ti bañarte, ya verás qué bien te lo vas a pasar… - la levantó con los dos brazos, colocándola por encima de él.

\- ¿Llevas gafas de sol? – le preguntó Gabumon a Sora, quedándose mirando hacia ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – confusa, miró hacia los lados pensando que quizás las habría olvidado tiradas por la cama.

\- Porque me está cegando a mí y aquí no le da directamente al sol…

El rubio giró lentamente la cabeza hacia el digimon, escuchando de fondo como la pelirroja se echaba a reír abiertamente por el comentario de él, empeorando así su risa al ver la cara que se le había quedado.

\- Tú ten cuidado no te amanezca flotando en la piscina cierta piel – farfulló el rubio antes de echar a andar hacia la puerta.

\- Tranquilo, Gabumon, que Aiko te protege… - siguiendo los pasos de Yamato, Sora salió también de la habitación.

\- ¿Tú de qué parte estás?

* * *

**Guest Vecina:** no, si a ellos les da igual y estaban enfadadísimos porque se les hubiera hecho venir... Con decirte que uno de ellos se ha desapuntado porque es que se me ocurrió mandarle que se estudiara teoría que le entra en la recu y le dije que se la iba a preguntar. Vino la madre a desapuntarlo porque el angelito se estresada... Un buen tortazo con la mano abierta y otro para la madre... Y me quedaba más contenta... Lo que pasa es que vienen un montón de fiestas ahora y tienen los exámenes encima y mi jefe aún se preocupa porque al menos intenten aprobar...

Pse, el coche ahí. Hoy justo me ha llegado el carnet, fíjate. Lo saco a pasear, que conste en acta pero sigo sin enteder esa gente que va hasta al baño en coche. ¿Te dejó tirada en la autopista? ¿Fue grave la avería? Pobrecita xD

Al que le diga primero abu se va a caer de culo y luego va a ir corriendo a contárselo al otro, evidentemente. Y eso que Hiroaki no debería de ser tan abusón porque es la única nieta que tiene Haruhiko pero bueno, también hay que entenderle que es la primera nieta que tiene por parte de Yamato. Así que ahí andan los dos que cualquier día acabarán tirándose de los pelos.

Y ahora ya tenemos a la familia en Tanegashima con más pinta de estar de vacaciones que de otra cosa, pero parece que se han calmado los ánimos de Yamato y que por el momento, la idea de llevar a Aiko a la piscina ha hecho que se le pasen todos los males. Prepárate vecina, que vienen capis intensos en cuanto a fangirleo... Yo solo te digo eso, porque va uno tras otro jajaja

¡Un bico grandote! Mañana sábado por fin... Y más me vale disfrutarlo que dan un día de playa de los pocos que nos deben de quedar este verano...


	130. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta la cama?

Yamato miró hacia los lados en la piscina, viendo que apenas había gente. Sin duda tenían suerte y estaban bastante solos. Probablemente los turistas que estuvieran por allí estarían conociendo la ciudad o las playas, por lo que tenían espacio suficiente. Se había metido hasta las rodillas con la bebé en brazos y estaba comprobando que el agua no estuviera especialmente fría.

Sin duda, el contraste del clima con el norte era marcado y eso se podía notar incluso en la temperatura del agua. En Tokio no se le habría ocurrido hacer aquello y mucho menos con Aiko, pero en aquellas condiciones era totalmente diferentes. Incluso se podría decir que si aquel viaje hubiera sido más hacia los meses del verano, no habría querido que la niña fuera, ya que podría ser demasiado agobiante para ella.

\- Está bien el agua, ¿no? – preguntó Sora mientras que se sentaba en el borde de la piscina, dejando ella así las piernas dentro del agua observándolos.

\- Yo creo que sí, a ver si no nota demasiado el contraste ella – le dijo, mirando hacia Aiko para ver como estaba entretenida mirando hacia todas partes, curiosa-. La voy a meter poco a poco, a ver si no protesta.

\- Sí, mójale sino tú con la mano las piernas o algo…

Sabía que a Aiko le gustaba mucho el agua, era una de sus horas favoritas del día y jugaba mucho en la bañera. Pero aquello eran otras condiciones diferentes y tenía miedo de que fuera a echárseles a llorar porque notara el agua muy fría. Apoyó los brazos tras ella, quedándose así apoyada para ver la escena.

\- A ver… - dijo él antes de bajar unos cuantos escalones más hasta llegar a la piscina por fin. Con su altura no tenía problema para poder dejar de estorbar en las escaleras y que el agua no alcanzara a Aiko-. ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Estará muy fría el agua?

Metió la mano él en el agua, cogiendo un poco para echársela con cuidado en uno de los pies, viendo que no parecía protestar demasiado.

\- Si es que yo creo que deben de tener regulada la temperatura del agua – dijo girando de nuevo la cabeza hacia Sora.

\- Podría ser… Tendría que haber bajado la cámara de fotos…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que se nos presenten aquí todos de golpe? Tengo el teléfono ahí, cógelo si quieres.

\- Sigo sin saberme tu código…

\- Porque no te da la gana… A ver, acércamelo – caminó hacia ella para poder desbloqueárselo con la huella -. ¿Quién le había regalado los manguitos? ¿Tu padre o el mío?

\- Pues… No lo sé – se rio, enfocándolos con la cámara, intentando reclamar la atención de la niña para poder sacarles la fotografía-. Muy guapos…

\- Con la guerra que se tienen montada entre ellos dos a saber quien habrá sido…

Riéndose, se quedó mirando la imagen unos segundos antes de envidársela a sí misma y luego estirarse para dejar el teléfono lejos del agua para evitar salpicaduras, volviendo a centrarse en ellos.

Yamato cogió a Aiko por debajo de los bazos, posándola con cuidado sobre el agua, esperando ver qué reacción tenía ante la temperatura, viendo cómo únicamente parecía poner cara de susto al notar el frío y movía sus piernas, tranquilizándose poco a poco. Tomando aquello como algo bueno, la bajó algo más, con sumo cuidado a sabiendas de que era más delicada la zona de la barriga, dejándole su tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta? – escuchando los ruiditos que hacía ella, interpretándolos como algo bueno, la dejó adaptarse algo más al agua antes de volver a cogerla contra él y poder caminar con ella hacia la zona en la que cubría algo más.

\- Si es que hasta en esto… Luego tendremos que sacarla de la piscina porque se nos haya arrugado más de la cuenta.

\- Eh, hace tiempo que no me pasa eso…

\- Porque últimamente no te da la vida para más, Yamato, que nos conocemos…

Riéndose por sus palabras, no pudo más que darle la razón. En la última temporada no había podido tener demasiado tiempo para poder pasa por la piscina tanto como solía gustarle. Siempre había sido una de sus aficiones, pero había tenido que dejarlo para los fines de semana ya que en el trabajo habían tenido que dedicarle más tiempo a los entrenamientos, al igual que todas las veces que se acercaba un viaje, y el tiempo que antes hubiera usado para aquello se había visto consumido por ello.

\- Que no te da la vida para más porque sigues teniéndome bajo vigilancia intensiva, claro – aquello lo dijo sonando mucho más cerca de él, haciéndolo dar un respingo al no haberla sentido meterse del todo en el agua también, acercándose a ellos-. Hola cielo – le dijo a la niña-. ¿Te gusta el agua?

Empezando a mover el brazo con el que no estaba agarrada a su padre, dio ligeros golpecitos sobre la superficie, empezando a salpicar y riéndose al hacerlo, alargando su mano intentando cogerlo, abriendo y cerrando la palma.

\- Ya verás cuando podamos llevarla a la playa – dijo él atento a lo que hacía-. Yo creo que para cuando vuelva yo ya habrá calentado lo suficiente.

\- Podemos llevarla antes aunque no se bañe… ¿No te parece? ¿No me habías dicho que había una con tortugas?

\- Sí… - no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa ladeada-. Si te he llevado, solo que no había ninguna por ahí. Eso o no estábamos mirando precisamente para ellas.

Arqueó una ceja, no tardando en caer a lo que se estaba refiriendo él, riéndose por lo bajo y negando con la cabeza, como si buscara ignorarlo. Se acercó algo más para poder quedar frente a la niña alargado la mano para rozar su mejilla.

\- Oye, estás a la misma altura que ella, ¿eh?

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- ¿Yo? Ninguno… Pero mejor no me meto más allá que luego no nos haces pie…

\- Tú juega, que ahora mismo tienes un bebé en brazos que te protege, pero ya la soltarás en algún momento.

Aunque sabía que era una amenaza que difícilmente podría cumplir ya que para poder hundirlo iba a tenerlo complicado, especialmente por la diferencia de las alturas que había entre ellos. Acabó por reírse, aprovechando para mover ella su mano dentro del agua para moverla y llamar la atención de Aiko, salpicándola muy ligeramente, entretenida al ver que le hacía gracia.

\- Los otros dos vagos se están perdiendo un buen espectáculo… - dijo el rubio, observándolas-. Aunque me parece que van a presenciar otro bueno más tarde.

\- ¿Qué sabor le damos para que pruebe? Yo creo que uno suave, ¿no?

\- Claro, comprendo. Con lo que te cuesta a ti decidirte con el tuyo propio como para ahora tener que pensar en dos…

\- Pues sí, es importante. Es la primera vez que le vamos a dar uno. Tiene que ser algo que no le sepa demasiado fuerte o que le pueda sentar mal…

Divertido por la preocupación de ella sobre el sabor del helado, metió la mano en el agua él también para salpicar a su esposa, pillándola de pleno y mojándola al estar completamente distraída con Aiko.

\- ¡Yamato! – protestó.

\- ¿Qué? – imitó su tono, alejándose de ella algunos pasos, aprovechando así para mover algo más a la niña.

\- Traidor… Ya te pillaré cuando no te lo esperes, ya… Aiko, riñe a tu padre, que se mete conmigo.

Pasándose la mano por la cara para quitarse el agua, sin preocuparle demasiado que hubiera conseguido mojarle el pelo. No iba a montar el drama por aquello, como mucho podía hacerlo porque le daba pena poder mojar a la niña si le devolvía el ataque a él.

\- ¿Dónde quieres a mirarle la cuna? – preguntó él, acercándose hacia la parte que menos cubría de la piscina, dejando a la niña sentada en el agua en la zona infantil, pudiendo así quedarse sentado cerca vigilando sus movimientos.

\- ¿Me lo estás preguntando a mí? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Tú crees que en los meses que me secuestraste aquí me dediqué a mirar tiendas de bebés? Mira tú que no era mi afición… Estaba más ocupada con los alrededores que con las tiendas…

Riéndose, le tendió la mano para que se pudiera sentar a su lado, observando así los dos a la pequeña, que había empezado a agitar sus brazos divertida en el agua.

\- Hay una tienda más o menos en el centro de la ciudad. Igual hubiera sido más cómodo traernos la que tenemos en casa y luego cuando volviéramos…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dejarte montarla otra vez? ¿Tú estás seguro de eso? Tú mejor dedícate a viajar al espacio y déjale las cunas a los expertos, anda… - sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a sus palabras, se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Pasando a ignorar al adulto, se acercó hasta donde había quedado la pequeña, aprovechando que no había nadie más en la piscina y adentrándose en ella para poder quedar sentada a su lado.

\- ¿Te gusta la piscina? – le dijo, viendo como estaba entretenida gateando por la zona en la que apenas le cubría, viendo como se dirigía hacia ella, llegando hasta donde su madre estaba para intentar ponerse en pie junto a ella, sujetándose a su brazo-. A ver si te vas a caer, ten cuidado…

Colocó la mano tras ella, estando así pendiente de cualquier pérdida de equilibrio de la niña, dejándola usar su brazo como agarre.

\- Mira Aiko, a tu padre solo le falta hinchar los mofletes como tú porque me he metido con él – se acercó a ella, fingiendo confidencialidad-. Voy a tener que empezar a pensar desde ya cómo conseguir que me perdone.

\- Sí, pídele consejo a la niña, a ver si te da alguna inspiración de las buenas…

\- Un día te contaré la que liaron entre él, Takeru y Taichi para montar tu cunita… Menos mal que yo ya puedo hacer cosas y hay más probabilidades de que todo vaya bien… ¡Ay!

Protestó cuando volvió a verse salpicada de nuevo, empezando a escuchar las risas de Aiko al no haber visto el agua salir de ninguna parte y entretenida por la cara que había puesto su madre. Sora se llevó la mano al cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás de la cara, quitándose así el agua.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Se lo devolvemos? – aprovechando la mano que tenía libre empezó a salpicar ella también en la dirección en la que estaba Yamato.

* * *

Sora se había quedado sentada en una de las hamacas, aprovechando los rayos de sol para que dieran en sus piernas. En sus brazos, envuelta en una toalla y completamente dormida estaba Aiko, agotada de haber estado jugando gran parte de la tarde en la piscina tras su primer viaje en avión. Sonrió mientras que la envolvía mejor, levantando la cabeza hacia Yamato cuando sintió que se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?

\- Yo creo que podemos subirla a la habitación y mientras que nos duchamos que ella duerma tranquilamente, que seguro que tenemos dos niñeros encantados de vigilarla. Podemos bañarla por la noche o mañana por al mañana, no correrá tanta prisa…

Asintiendo, volvió a mirar hacia la niña, que ajena a la conversación que ellos dos tenían, parecía acomodarse mejor encima de ella.

\- Ahora sería bueno ser capaz de levantarme yo sin despertarla – murmuró, entretenida, no tardando en ver como él alargaba los brazos para cogerla y quitarla de encima de su madre.

\- No creo ni que se dé cuenta de que la llevamos de vuelta a la habitación… Aunque mira, igualita que otra que yo me sé cuando se queda dormida.

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me estás hablando – comentó sin mirar hacia ellos, asegurándose de que no dejaban nada olvidado.

\- Normal, la máxima pregunta que recibo es "¿Cómo he llegado hasta la cama?", así que no me extraña ni un poquito…

\- Circula para la habitación, Ishida… Te iba a decir que si te duchabas conmigo para ahorrar tiempo, pero ahora igual me lo pienso por el camino.

Arqueando una ceja con las últimas palabras de ella, se quedó quieto unos segundos antes de decidir que la mejor de las ideas iba a ser seguirla, aprovechándose de ir detrás de ella para asegurarse de si estaba de acuerdo con el bañador que ella llevaba aquel día o no.


	131. Para eso estamos tú y yo

\- Además, el modelo que han elegido es muy sencillo de montar. Nunca ha dado problemas…

Sora se llevó la mano a los labios, fingiendo repentino interés en uno de los adornos que había unos pasos más allá de dónde ellos estaban, acercándose para poder verlo más de cerca dejando a Yamato con la dependienta de la tienda. Dándose cuenta de que el rubio la seguía con la mirada intentó no echarse a reír de forma demasiado evidente.

\- Mira Aiko, igual tu padre esta vez sí que es capaz de sobrevivir a montarte la cunita. ¿Dejamos que lo intente o nos ponemos directamente nosotras con ella? – sujetando a la niña en brazos con ella se mantuvo donde estaba, disimulando para que la dependienta no la viera reírse.

Cuando finalmente se acercó hacia el mostrador, lo hizo con su expresión más neutral, colocándose al lado de su marido, atenta a lo que le estaba comentando la chica que los había atendido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te había gustado algo más? – comentó cuando se alejó para ir a buscar algunos papeles.

\- ¿A mí? No, solo me pareció ver algo de lejos, pero al final a Aiko y a mí no nos gustó… - sonrió inocentemente mirando para él.

\- Solo te diré que tú de verdad no viste el episodio que llegamos a montar entre mi hermano, Taichi y yo para montar esa cuna… Y mejor que no lo hayas hecho – acabó por confesar, alargando su mano hacia ella para pincharla ligeramente en el costado con el dedo-. Aiko, tu madre es mala, se ríe de mí.

\- Es que me lo pones demasiado fácil… - divertida, fue a dejar a la pequeña en su silla para que estuviera más tranquila.

\- Eso, mejor, aléjate con ella…

Aprovechando que tenían algo más de intimidad, se echó a reír finalmente por la situación. Tenía que darle toda la razón con que ver los intentos fallidos de montar la cuna seguramente hubiera sido digno de pagar por ello. Se habían tenido que junta un embajador padre de un niño, un escritor padre de otros dos, y alguien que había formado parte del equipo espacial que había pisado Marte no una, sino que dos veces… Y hasta donde ella sabía, la cosa se había puesto bastante complicada.

\- ¿Ya tenemos todo lo que nos hace falta para ella? – preguntó volviendo a colocarse a su lado.

\- Yo creo que sí, al menos lo más urgente. Porque tenemos la habitación libre y podemos poner sus cosas en el armario… Son solo un par de meses.

\- Es decir, que quieres dejar espacio para los juguetes que vayas a ir trayendo y que le traigan todas las visitas…

\- Pues no había pensado en ello, pero también es verdad - sonrió, divertido-. Podemos aprovechar si quieres y si necesitas algo para poder trabajar desde casa…

\- Me arreglé de sobra la última vez, y mira, de dónde comprar esas cosas sí que me acuerdo. Podemos irnos ya y así no llegamos tan tarde al hotel que Aiko seguro que está cansada.

\- Me parece bien – asintió a lo que ella decía, acabando por girarse hacia el mostrador cuando volvía la dependienta.

Centrando su atención totalmente en ella, se encargó él de los detalles, dando así la dirección de la casa y acordando los detalles para la entrega. Volvió a caminar hacia la pelirroja una vez que estuvo todo listo acercándose a la puerta de la tienda con ella.

\- Vale, nos lo llevarán el martes, así que tenemos un par de días para poder limpiar por casa… ¿te parece bien?

\- Sí, empezamos por la habitación de Aiko y ya luego vamos haciendo… ¿te parece bien?

\- Perfectamente – posó la mano en su cintura, caminando a su vez-. No creo que tengamos mucho que hacer… Cuando me fui dejé todo más o menos listo, las cosas tapadas y eso…

\- ¿Dan bueno para mañana?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún plan?

\- Sí, limpiar – rio ligeramente por lo bajo-. Podemos dejar las ventanas abiertas para que ventile todo… Dejamos las persianas bajadas y así entra el aire, ¿qué te parece?

Sonrió, asintiendo a sus palabras caminando con ella de vuelta hacia la calle. La ciudad era pequeña y podían moverse a pie tranquilamente de un lado al otro. El clima colaboraba además, de manera podrían acercarse de vuelta al hotel tal y como habían hablado.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con Aiko cuando vayamos a limpiar? – preguntó él viendo como se iba quedando dormida a medida que caminaban.

\- Pues… No lo sé – murmuró, centrando su vista también ella-. No creo que vaya a ser lo mejor para ella que esté rodeada de polvo y eso… ¿Y si la dejamos fuera con los digimon?

\- Podría ser… No me atrevo a dejarla sola en el hotel con ellos… Confío en ellos dos a ciegas, más que en nadie, pero no sabrían qué hacer… Aunque también sería el sitio más cómodo.

Asintió a lo que ella decía, estando completamente de acuerdo. Una cosa era bajar a hacer un recado y dejar a la pequeña con ellos y otra muy diferente aquello. Permaneció en silencio mientras que ambos caminaban, bajando finalmente la cabeza hacia Sora, observándola.

\- Mai ya está aquí con Arata y Nyoko – explicó-. Estaban en el mismo caso que nosotros, pero ellos vinieron hace unos días… Puedo llamarla y ver si no les importa cuidar a Aiko.

\- Perfecto... Seguro que consigue que la niña se ría un poco más de ti – divertida, se dio cuenta también de que la pequeña se estaba quedando dormida.

\- Lo tengo asumido, no te preocupes… - habló con resignación-. Entonces, ¿pasamos por la heladería antes de volver? Yo creo que es capaz de despertarse, sino menuda mala hija tuya que sería.

\- ¿Con lo que se parece a ti? No lo sé, lo mismo me sale especialita – entretenida con la conversación.

Echándose a reír por las palabras de la pelirroja, le dio un ligero golpecito en la cintura para indicarle que girase en la esquina de la calle, guiando así sus pasos, buscando distraído su teléfono para poder llamar a la piloto.

* * *

Sora sonrió ampliamente con Aiko en brazos, viendo como sus ojos se habían posando en los coloridos sabores del interior de la vitrina. Entretenida, no pudo más que observar como la niña, curiosa, apoyaba las manos en el cristal, intentando ver mejor lo que estaba al otro lado.

\- Ya verás qué rico sabe… - le dijo, pensando todavía el sabor que podría ser de su agrado-. ¿Te gustará el de vainilla?

\- Podemos darle la prueba a ver si le gusta – dijo Yamato, acercándose por detrás de ella-. Aunque algo me dice que sí – levantó la vista hacia el encargado, viendo como había estado pendiente de ellos.

\- Quién te ha visto y quién te ve… Ya me pareció raro hace un par de años cuando me viniste con el cuento, pero esto sí que es nuevo.

\- Qué gracioso… ¿Has vuelto a estar juntándote con las estrellas de la JAXA para cotillear, Sasuke? Yo he venido a presentarte a tus dos nuevas mejores clientas el próximo par de meses, pero como te pongas pesado me busco otro sitio.

\- Ya… esa amenaza no te la crees ni tú – dijo saliendo finalmente desde detrás de la vitrina, acercándose hacia Sora y Aiko, llevando en sus manos una pequeña cuchara con algo de helado en ella, tendiéndosela a la pelirroja-. Me costó creerme cuando me dijo hace tiempo que ibas a venir acompañado, pero esto es un extremo muy diferente.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué clase de mala fama te has estado ganando tú a lo largo de todos estos años? – divertida, Sora giró la cabeza hacia Yamato para luego volver a centrarse en aquel con el que hablaba, aceptando la cuchara-. ¿Y a ti te gustará el helado?

\- La justa y necesaria – contestó Yamato, sonriendo de medio lado antes de quedarse apoyado en una de las mesas atento a la pequeña.

Habiendo notado que la atención de la niña había quedado centrada en su madre, dejando de mirar hacia la vitrina, atenta a las manos de ella. Sora amplió su sonrisa antes de acercarle la cuchara a la boca, esperando unos segundos, viendo como no tardaba en probarlo, abriendo los ojos mucho y quedándose mirando para ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Está rico? – le preguntó, atenta a ella y sus expresiones, notando como agitaba sus piernecitas en el aire, contenta-. Yo diría que sí, ¿eh? Vaya rico que está eso…

\- Si no le llega a gustar habría que poner en duda que fuera hija tuya, Sora… - divertido, se acercó hacia ellas, acabando por mirar hacia Sasuke-. Dame una bola… Y luego le preguntas a la otra niña grande que te diga a ver qué sabor quiere…

Ajena al comentario de él, la pelirroja estaba todavía viendo a la niña, quien todavía parecía querer chupar la cuchara por si acaso quedaba algo más, acabando por levantar la cabeza par mirarla, empezando a hacer ruiditos reclamando más. Levantó ella también la cabeza hacia Yamato, observándolo así.

\- Y que sepas que con lo que se parece a ti y lo rarito que nos has salido cualquier cosa podría ser posible – le dijo, divertida.

\- Ya, ya… Anda, dámela, y vete a ver qué te apetece a ti, ya se lo voy dando yo – alargó los brazos para poder cogerla-. ¿Le has traído babero? Porque se nos va a poner perdida.

\- Pues creo que no… No los había sacado de la maleta todavía.

\- Bueno, pues también estrenaremos luego la lavandería… - sujetando mejor a la pequeña contra él, se dio cuenta de que el heladero se acercaba a él para darle lo que le había pedido-. Gracias…

Sora se echó a reír de forma automáticamente al ver como Aiko giraba la cabeza de forma inmediata hacia la comida, empezando de nuevo a hacer ruidos y a mover sus manos hacia él para pedir más helado.

\- Voy, voy… - entretenido por su reacción, no pudo más que sentarse en una de las mesas para acomodarse y poder hacerlo con más facilidad-. Tranquila que ahora te lo doy – cogió el vasito de helado, viendo como ella alargaba los brazos hacia él.

\- Mira qué lista que es… - divertido, el encargado se quedó observándolos-. Algo me dice que me he ganado una buena clienta – se quedó al lado de la pelirroja.

\- La mejor… - le dijo ella, asintiendo-. Ya tenemos una parada obligatoria cuando pasemos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

\- Y yo encantado de atenderos – sonrió él también viendo a la niña estirando la cabeza para poder llegar antes al helado-. ¿De qué lo quieres tú?

\- Ahm… - confusa, sin haber llegado a pensar lo que quería, totalmente pendiente de su hija, acabó por encogerse de hombros-. Sorpréndeme. Si a mí me gustan todos los sabores…

\- Otra buena clienta entonces – entretenido, volvió tras la vitrina-. ¿Tú quieres algo, Yamato? – no obtuvo respuesta-. ¿Yamato?

\- Está atontado con la niña, le pasa bastante, tú no te preocupes. Ponle lo que quieras a él también, que mucho meterse conmigo pero bien que se lo come luego también.

Giró el cuello, volviendo a mirar hacia los otros dos, caminando hasta ellos para poder sentarse al otro lado, viendo así a Aiko de forma más directa.

\- Yo creo que le gusta – dijo Yamato al darse cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¿Tú crees? – sonrió-. Creo que ni con el puré que le hiciste el otro día…

\- Bueno, eso es porque en el tema de la comida ha salido a ti. Todavía no la he visto no querer algo. Lo más normal es que intente quitarnos nuestra comida… - al quedarse distraído por hacer el comentario, un ligero gritito de Aiko reclamó su atención pidiendo más helado-. Ya, ya… No te me estreses.

Echándose a reír por las reacciones de ella, Sora se reclinó ligeramente hacia atrás para poder dejar que le dejaran su helado encima de la mesa.

\- Hoy va a dormir de maravilla, entre su primer baño y esto… Es una pena que dentro de unos años no se vaya a acordar.

\- Para eso estamos tú y yo – dijo Yamato-. Para acordarnos dentro de una temporada y que se nos caiga la baba.

\- ¿Más de lo que se te cae a ti ahora? – mirando hacia el rubio y las caras que ponía, el heladero habló de nuevo.

\- Y mira que es complicado… - terminó Sora.

* * *

**Natesgo:** eso, vosotras dadme ánimos jajaja Aunque bueno, tengo que decir que ya casi estreno el coche el primer día que lo cogí desde que me lo saqué porque un imbécil casi se me echa encima y si no pego un frenazo ahí que me lo como. Pero bueno, desde esa y haber saludado oficialmente a una de las columnas del garaje creo que la cosa va más o menos sostenible. A ver cuando me den mis horarios del curso que me parece que voy a necesitar tirar de coche algún día este año.

Aiko es un juguete de niña. Probablemente sea lo más irreal de todo, pasando incluso por encima de la existencia de los digimon, fíjate tú. Pero bueno, es mi subconsciente que como cada vez que ve a un niño dando por el saco bufo pues me sale solo evitar todas esas situaciones. Al menos mientras que sale Aiko en escena, que luego de fondo puede haber estado berreando toda la noche, claro jajaja

Hoy tenemos por aquí una tarde lluviosa asquerosa, así que me parece que toca aprovecharla para hacer el vago, viciarme un poco al ordenador y todas esas cosas que se hacen los domingos como este... ¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** pues mira, la lluvia ha llegado hoy, pero ayer hizo el día de verano más impresionante de todo este año. Con decirte que eran las 9 de la noche y yo seguía en la playa - ya no estaba en la arena, me había ido al paseo a jugar con el perro - a unos 29 grados muy bonitos. Hoy nos hemos levantado con 10 grados menos, lloviendo y con un día de perros... Y claro, así me levanté yo, con una angina que poco más y parecía una pelota. Pero bueno, parece que se ha calmado a lo largo de la mañana.

A esos dos les sienta bien la tranquilidad que no existe en Tokio. Puede que sea mi concepto sobre esa ciudad - la señorita de arriba seguro que nos lo aclara gustosa - pero cualquier ciudad un poquito grande y más el centro, me parece el caos. Así que estos dos en cuanto salen de esa burbuja cambian totalmente el chip. Y con una agenda como la que tienen basada en enseñarle a Aiko la piscina, los helados y la playa... Yo creo que se les pasan todos los males de golpe, sean del tipo que sean. Y respecto a lo de la playa... Podría ser que estuviera escrito cofcofcof.

Y lo de los horarios ya sabes que en invierno los tenemos estables - y sí, hablo por ambas jajaja - pero en verano es a lo que cuadre y cuando se pasa por casa, así que evidentemente sobra decirlo, pero ni te preocupes jajajaja En verano ya sabes que lo más probable es que publique todos los dias, así que si se te juntan varios para leer más vicio que te pegas de golpe. Yo quiero escribir un poquito hoy que tengo un capi "importante" que hacer y así lo hago hoy que no soy un zombie que ahora ya trabajo los 5 de la semana otra vez... Al menos sigo de mañanas, venga, aún no es tan grave... ¡Bicos grandotes vecina! Disfruta de la nenita probando el helado.


	132. Un trato es un trato

\- No sé si dejártela o llevármela conmigo y ponerla en lugar seguro – dijo Yamato mientras que caminaba por el pasillo.

\- Eres un petardo, ¿con quién ibas a dejarla mejor que conmigo? – Mai puso los ojos en blanco-. Además, así juega con Nyoko y no tiene que verte la cara tanto tiempo seguido que seguro que ya la tienes aburrida.

-Creo que Hideki llegaba un día de estos…

\- Deja a Hideki en paz. ¿Vais a ir a limpiar directamente?

\- Sí, ahora me iré a buscar a Sora y vamos a ver si arreglaos la desgracia un poco. No te importa quedarte tambien con los digimon, ¿no?

\- Claro que no, no seas pesado. Venga, fuera… Y tardad lo que necesitéis, nosotros dos no tenemos planes para hoy más allá de hacer el vago.

\- Muchas gracias otra vez, Mai – dijo llegando por fin a la salida.

\- Que te quites de mi vista… - negó con la cabeza, sujetando así la puerta, esperando para dejarlo marchar-. Llámame cuando vayas a venir por si acaso, ¿vale?

Asintiendo a lo que ella le decía, acabó por avanzar hacia la calle, bajando las escaleras y tomando la dirección haca su casa. Por suerte, o por desgracia según como tuviera el día de humor él, quedaba bastante cerca de la suya y no demasiado lejos del hotel.

Sora se apoyó en la barandilla, observando desde allí el panorama. Le había dicho a Yamato que ella lo esperaría allí, entretenida con el paisaje. Sin duda aquel lugar le traía demasiados buenos recueros. Aquel lugar marcaba exactamente el punto de inflexión de una vida y de otra. Desde que se hacía atrevido a ir a buscarlo, todo había empezado a ir bien. Aquellos meses de convivencia habían servido para que olvidase por completo todos los horrores de los días anteriores. Y de ahí hasta el momento en el que estaba, esperando porque él volviera de dejar a su bebé con quien pudiera cuidarla.

Sonrió ante esa idea, dejando su cabeza apoyada en una de las columnas de la entrada.

\- ¿Tan bien te lo pasas sin mí como para estar con es cara?

La voz de Yamato la sacó de sus pensamientos, sin que ella hubiera podido darse cuenta de que había llegado por fin pillándola completamente desprevenida. Giró poco a poco la cabeza hacia él, dejando que viera del todo su expresión.

\- No sabes lo que me alegro de no haberte dejado vender esto para poder subir de precio la búsqueda de casa en Tokio…

\- ¿Y eso? – confuso, avanzó unos pasos más hacia ella.

\- Tengo demasiados buenos recuerdos de este sitio. Y tiene pinta de que gracias a Aiko ahora voy a tener muchos más – posó su mano en su costado, estableciendo así contacto con él.

\- Si nos vamos a poner así te secuestro en esta isla todo el verano y que monten todo el drama que quieran los pesados de la capital.

\- No me des ideas – despegándose por fin de la columna, se acercó algo más a él para darle un beso-. Anda, vamos a ponernos a limpiar porque no creo yo que seamos capaces de terminar hoy…

Asintiendo, no la retuvo más de la cuenta, yendo con ella hasta la entrada, sacando las llaves del bolsillo y abriendo, dándose cuenta entonces de que tenía él la copia que le había dado meses atrás.

\- Recuérdame que te vuelva a dar la copia… - le dijo mientras que abría-. Alúmbrame con el teléfono, por favor, que le doy a dar los automáticos.

Hizo lo que le pedía, dándole tiempo para que terminase y así poder encender la luz en casa hasta que pudiera abrir todas las ventanas para que entrase el aire. Fue tras él, dándose cuenta de que tal y como él había dicho, todo estaba cubierto y apenas quedaba nada en las estanterías.

\- ¿Empezamos por habitación de Aiko? – preguntó él.

\- Sí, pero primero vamos a ir abriendo todo, ¿no? Luego ya empezamos a recoger y todo eso… - se adelantó, caminando por el salón.

\- Nuestra habitación es la del…

\- La del fondo – se giró hacia él, sonriendo -. De ahí sí que tengo buenos recuerdos suficientes como para que no se me olvide dónde está…

Se quedó quieto, estudiando así la expresión de ella y las palabras que le había dicho, no pudiendo más que sonreír, antes de seguir sus pasos tras ella para ayudarla. Sin duda aquella habitación necesitaba un buen repaso, pero la simple presencia de su esposa en ella le daba un aire totalmente diferente al que siempre había tenido. Se entretuvo estudiando sus movimientos, viendo como se estiraba y se ponía de puntillas para poder alcanzar bien a colocar las cortinas para que no molestasen.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó cuando se giró hacia él, sacudiéndose las manos.

\- Nada… Pensaba en lo mucho que me gusta que estés aquí conmigo – confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

Arqueando una ceja ante sus palabras, acabó por terminar de quitarse el polvo de las manos, echando a andar hasta él, quedando delate suyo. Ella estaba pensando exactamente en lo mismo.

\- ¿Ya se te ha quitado la idea de la cabeza de que debería de haberme quedado en Tokio?

\- No sabes hasta qué punto – fue a alargar la manos para posarlas en su cintura, sin conseguirlo, al ver como ella avanzaba un par de pasos más hacia él, haciendo que retrocediera sin poder evitarlo.

\- Bien, porque no tenía gana de seguir discutiendo sobre el tema – le dijo, avanzando algo más hasta que vio como el tropezaba con la puerta, cerrándola sin querer.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó, siguiendo sus movimientos.

No le contestó. Nada más girarse hacia él se había acordado de la ocasión en la que él le había hecho aquello mismo. Arrinconarla contra la puerta sin explicación alguna cuando le habían dado la noticia del traslado. Se mordió el labio de forma inconsciente, delatando quizás así sus intenciones, acercándose algo más a él.

\- ¿No me vas a decir qué te pasa?

Negó, llegando a posar sus manos en sus hombros, usándolo como punto de apoyo para ponerse de puntillas y poder encararlo lo más que pudo, teniendo que adaptarse a la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

\- Lamento informarte – le dijo, posando las manos en su cadera cuando la tuvo cerca – que esta treta es mía y no es bueno usarla en mi contra, señora Ishida.

Movió las manos hacia atrás, afianzándolas bien, pegándosela a pesar de haber dejado que lo arrinconase contra la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde ha quedado eso de que todo lo tuyo es mío? – le sonrió posando las manos en su pecho, subiéndolas lentamente hasta dejarlas apoyadas en sus hombros.

\- ¡Eh! – fingió protestar-. Eres tú la que está empeñada en hacer como que eso nunca ha pasado… - bajó la cabeza, observándola-. ¿Es así como pretendes ponerte a limpiar?

\- Tenemos tiempo más que de sobra – sonrió, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio a su vez-. Entre que te da la paranoia de que me puedo poner mal y todo lo que hemos tenido que hacer estos últimos días, se me ocurren cosas mucho mejores que hacer que coger un trapo y ponerme a limpiar.

Notando como cerraba mejor sus manos sobre ella, tirando algo más de ella hacia arriba, no colaboró en que la levantase, como podía adivinar en sus intenciones, únicamente se estiró para poder llegar a sus labios, dedicándole un beso que, sin duda, no podría ser calificado de suave e inocente.

Se apartó sin dejarlo poder volver a intentar cogerla, no dándole tiempo a reaccionar y llevando sus besos hacia su cuello, dejando una de sus manos en su nuca pudiendo así jugar con sus dedos mientras tanto. Sonrió al notar cómo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola hacer habiendo entendido que le tocaba quedarse quieto, entreteniéndose únicamente en facilitarle las cosas.

Volvió a subir cuando llegó hasta el límite de la camiseta, acabando por mirarlo lo más de frente que pudo, no dejándolo devolver el beso de antes, poniendo la mano que le quedaba libre entre medias, posándola sobre sus labios.

\- Quieto – susurró, retirando su mano dibujando el contorno de su boca con sus dedos.

Obedeció, no pudiendo más que sonreír, siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada. Entrecerró los ojos al volver a notar los besos que dejaba en su cuello, cambiando hacia el otro lado antes de bajar las manos por sus costados, llevándolas hasta la parte baja de la camiseta para colarlas por dentro, apartándose algo de él lo justo para poder moverlas por su torso sin impedimentos textiles.

Levantó la vista hacia él, dedicándole así una sonrisa significativa antes de cambiar la dirección de sus manos, bajando ahora hacia el pantalón, dándose cuenta entonces de que no era lo que ella esperaba.

\- ¿Es el bañador de ayer?

\- Veníamos a limpiar… - conectando con la realidad, no pudo evitar reírse.

Negando con la cabeza, prefirió ignorar aquel dato, decidiendo que iba a facilitarle las cosas aquello, volviendo a centrarse en lo que tocaba, no teniendo que pelearse así con botones ni cremalleras consiguiendo bajarlo lo mejor que pudo. Cruzó una mirada con él, solo unos segundos, antes de empezar a agacharse lentamente.

Él siguió cada uno de sus movimientos. No se le había pasado por la cabeza acabar así cuando habían hablado de ir a limpiar la casa, seguramente ella tampoco, pero no se iba a quejar tampoco ni mucho menos. Pudo notar como su propia respiración se le cortaba cuando una vez se hubo quedado de rodillas y se acercaba a él para poder retirar el resto de la ropa que le molestaba.

Levantó la vista hacia su marido, sonriéndole una última vez antes de inclinase ligeramente, centrando su atención en él, valiéndose primero de sus manos inicialmente, acariciándolo con suavidad, tomándose su tiempo en cada movimiento. Le gustaba que por mucho que él soliera llevar el control en esas situaciones, cuando ella tomaba la iniciativa en esos aspectos, apenas se movía. Sabía que la estaba observando fijamente, atento a cada movimiento, a cada gesto suyo, esperando a que no le quedara más remedio que cerrar los ojos.

No tardó en hacerlo, dejando la cabeza apoyada en la puerta, en el momento en el sintió los labios de ella empezar a recorrerlo. Aquello había ocurrido en más ocasiones, pero no podía reaccionar siempre igual que la primera vez, teniendo que decirse a sí mismo que hiciera el favor de tranquilizarse. Llevó sus manos al cabello de ella, retirándoselo con suavidad hacia atrás, jugando con él. Pudo ver una mirada que ella le lanzó, disfrutándola casi como la sensación que le provocaba con sus labios, leyendo el deseo y, a su vez, la satisfacción en ella al ver su reacción.

Se dejó caer algo más hacia atrás, teniendo que usar la puerta totalmente como apoyo, incluida para su cabeza, dejándola echada hacia atrás, entreabriendo los labios dejando escapar jadeos. Retiró las manos del pelo de su esposa, teniendo miedo de darle algún tirón a pesar de todo dada la situación.

\- Sora – reclamó su atencion con voz ronca.

Ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que le pasaba, teniendo que pensarse si continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo o dejaba que pudieran seguir las cosas de otra forma. Finalmente, se apartó con sumo cuidado, sin querer hacer movimientos bruscos, incorporándose de nuevo para encararlo.

\- Me llamo… - susurró volviendo a posar las manos en su pecho.

Llevó la mano automáticamente a la nuca de la pelirroja, tirando así de ella contra él para dedicarle un beso en el que buscaba desahogarse, agarrándola con la mano que le quedaba libre con firmeza por la cintura. Sin dejarla reaccionar, cuando se apartó para dejarla respirar, consiguió que girase entre sus manos, quedando de tal forma que le diera la espalda a él.

Aprovechó esa posición para correr cada una de las curvas del cuerpo de ella por encima de la ropa, centrándose en su pecho, notando como su cuerpo reaccionaba a él a través de la tela, no tardando demasiado en dar un tirón de la camiseta y poder sacársela por la cabeza, bajando con sus labios por su cuello, acercándose a los tirantes del sujetador para dejarlos caer antes de mandarlo también al suelo junto con el resto de prendas de ambos. Volvió a llevar las manos a sus senos, jugando con la presión que ejercía con ellas y con la intensidad de sus acciones. Sonrió al ver como se revolvía, dejando escapar un jadeo, ante un ligero pellizco.

Devolviéndole la jugada de no permitirla moverse, cerró un brazo en torno a su cintura, llevando la otra a los pantalones cortos que llevaba puestos, bajándoselos a la vez que la ropa interior,

\- Dame un momento – susurró en su oído mientras que acariciaba con sus manos desde su cadera hacia sus muslos.

Soltándola y alejándose por fin, caminó con paso rápido hacia donde estaba la cama, cubierta por el plástico que él mismo le había puesto tanto tiempo atrás para que no se estropease, retirándolo para que, aunque solo fuera el colchón lo que quedaba, no estuviera lleno de polvo.

Adivinando sus intenciones, sonrió, decidiendo agacharse para coger del bañador de él su cartera, a sabiendas de que siempre la llevaba encima aunque hubieran traído una mochila, abriéndola para sacar de ella un preservativo, recordando la conversación que habían tenido semanas atrás por el bien de la tranquilidad de él. Cerrando la mano para que no la viera con él, se le acercó, abrazándolo desde la espalda.

\- Quítatela… - hizo referencia a la camiseta.

Vio como asentía, haciendo caso de sus palabras, despistándose y no viendo venir el empujón que ella le dio para que cayera encima del colchón. Giró para poder observarla, quedándose apoyado sobre sus codos, viendo como se reía abiertamente antes de sentarse sobre él, haciendo que tuviera que volver a echarse. Cuando su cabeza tocó la superficie horizontal de nuevo, ella se inclinó sobre él, empezando a dejar besos por su cuerpo, descendiendo por él hasta volver a llegar a la altura de su cadera.

\- Un trato es un trato – le dijo, dejando que viera lo que había estado escondiendo.

Sin entender cómo había pasado aquello, sonrió, dejándola hacer, adivinando sus intenciones y dejándose hacer, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando a que hubiera terminado de ponérselo para poder sujetarla por los brazos y girarla, cambiando así las tornas.

Sujetando sus manos con las de él, intentó no dejar su peso del todo encima, encantando de sentir como rodeaba su cadera con sus piernas, facilitándole las cosas. La observó, atento a su expresión, acabando por inclinarse algo más para poder dejar un beso en la punta de su nariz, sacándole así una suave risa.

No esperó más, haciendo presión con su cadera, viendo como echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos. Aprovechando que inicialmente sus movimientos eran más lentos, se valió de ese gesto para retirar una de sus manos de encima de las de ella, pudiendo recorrer su cuerpo, acariciándola. Terminó por cambiar sus caricias por sus labios, centrándose poco a poco cada vez más en moverse, acabando por coger postura correctamente antes de buscar establecer un ritmo más intenso, queriendo ser él quien pudiera tener por fin algo de control en aquella situación, lo cual, hasta entonces, no había podido conseguir.

* * *

**Natesgo:** pues contando que he escrito cientos de veces que Sora vive en el centro y que trabaja en Ginza, precisamente estamos en uno de los puntos más agobiantes jajaja Si por algo esos dos buscaban una zona más alejada del centro. Y además, venga, confieso. A mí los coche nos me molestan, lo que me molestan son los imbéciles que no saben caminar por la calle y esos los hay hasta en las callejuelas del pueblito más chiquitín de España... Estas Navidades volví a casa casi con un ataque de nervios por culpa de la gente, no es una exageración... De verdad que me ponen fatal. Estoy yo guapa queriendo irme de viaje a NY jajajaja

Traquila, llegaremos al punto en el que haya una nena rebozaba por arriba y por abajo de helado, solo que ahora es demasiado pequeña jajaja Si seguro que lo que les da miedo es que se lo meta entero de golpe en la boca y le duela la cabeza y les monte el drama del siglo jaajajaja que la ven más que capaz.

Claro, Pilar y yo somos bff jajajaja Además es que tengo una en la plaza bastante turbia, pero mira, con esa no tengo problemas, los tengo con la que menos me estorba de todas, que ahí me voy de frente y con decisión. Pero bueno, poco a poco... Voy a ver si hago un poquito el seta que he salido de casa a las 10 de la mañana y estoy entrando ahora... ¡un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** calla, que cada vez queda menos para volver a trabajar de tardes y me pongo mala. Me sienta MUY MAL pensarlo, sobretodo cuando en septiembre aún hace bueno y calor y estar allí es morir a plazos. Intento convencerme por la mejora económica que supone, pero es que ni así. Ni imaginándome a las fieras con cabezas de billete, te lo juro jajajaja. Los exámenes ahí están, más tranquilos ellos que yo, porque, literalmente, se la suda todo... Yo paso de estresarme ya...

Se supone que ingeniero y los de Toei me han dado la razón. Ahora que han sacado su ficha de la nueva peli, pone que está metido en una ingeniería. Ahora que vaya escogiendo cual, porque ni ellos lo saben jajajaja En realidad se supone que da igual y con que sea de la rama de ciencias puede entrar en la JAXA, he estado investigándolo (mira que les mando aún el currículum yo xDD). Y es más grave el hecho de que los dos que lo ayudasen fueran padres - uno de ellos de dos nenes -. Pero bueno, ya sabemos que son seres especialitos. Si es que Sora no se aburre. Y si se aburre ya busca ella formas de desaburrirse acosando al "inocente" de Yamato que no la ve venir.

Jajajajajaja Aiko le hace competencia desleal a Gabumon en cuanto a la achuchabilidad. Yo me la imagino, sentada, agitando las piernecitas porque quiere helado y tengo para rato. Sobretodo porque gracias a algunos fanart que hay de ella, pues es que me la imagino muy notablemente. Eso y que me ataca en sugerencias una niña de su edad por instagram que es idéntica físicamente a lo que sería su versión "real", así que tengo para rato, como ya he dicho xD

Yo tampoco me sé el nombre del de los helados, tranquila. Y si te digo algo más, hace poco había perdido el nombre de la mujer de Hideki y no era capaz de diferenciar entre Katsu y Takao pero es que la cabecita no da para tanto. Se me satura la neurona y la pobre no sabe si va o viene...

Y hoy hemos tenido un día feo, pero bueno, está más o menos estable la cosa. Dicen que para el final de semana tendremos otra vez días bonitos, pero en el norte ya sabes que eso es mucho decir... ¡Un bico grandote vecina!

PD: ya ha salido Sora de Tokio y se le ha cambiado el modo jajajaja


	133. Por qué me casé contigo

Yamato sonrió cuando fue capaz de recuperar el aliento y levantar la vista hacia su esposa, la cual se había quedado tendida sobre él, todavía en la posición de ventaja que había mantenido los últimos momentos. Movió su mano, la cual había dejado afianzado en su cintura, subiéndola para poder acariciar su espalda con suavidad.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

Tardó en obtener respuesta, levantando lentamente la cabeza del pecho de él hasta poder observarlo. Estaba más cansada de lo podria haber estado en otra ocasión, pero le sonrió igualmente antes de asentir y volver a dejar su cabeza apoyada sobre él dejando un beso sobre su torso al haberlo.

\- Puedes quedarte aquí tranquilamente mientras que yo empiezo a recoger – le dijo, dándose cuenta a pesar de todo-. Voy quitar los plásticos y sábanas con lo que fui tapando todo mientras, ¿qué te parece?

\- Que estoy un poco más cansada de la cuenta, no inútil… - contestó, divertida-. Estoy bien, te lo digo de verdad. Es solo que… poco a poco ¿vale? Ya he recuperado bastante desde cuando me puse mal.

No le dijo nada, dedicándose a observarla en silencio. Sabía lo cabezota que era y también que tenía razón. Se habían asegurado antes de irse a Tanegashima de que todo estuviera en orden y así había sido. Sin embargo, como cada vez que se quedaban completamente solos, quizás se podría decir que se habían dejado llevar más de lo que hubieran hecho en casa, con los digimon y la niña cerca, tomándose su tiempo.

La soltó, dejándola revolverse cuando vio que quería retirarse de encima de él. Rodó hasta quedar bocarriba, aprovechando así el aire fresco que se colaba ligeramente por las ventanas que habían llegado a abrir antes. Se ladeó para poder observarla, quedando apoyado sobre su propio brazo.

\- Míralo por el lado bueno – comentó, sonriendo de su forma característica-, no creo que vayamos a tener que perder tiempo en sacudir la basura acumulada de la cama…

Arqueó una ceja, girando la cabeza para observarlo, teniendo que acabar echándose a reír por la tontería que acababa de escuchar, negando con la cabeza.

\- Recuérdame otra vez por qué me casé contigo…

\- ¿Segura? No te veo yo en condiciones de aguantar otra buena explicación…

Puso los ojos en blanco, teniendo que volverse a reír antes de quedar también echada de lado, para poder estar de frente a él, posando así la mano en su costado, moviéndola con suavidad, arrastrándose algo más hacia él.

\- Vamos a tener que vestirnos si tenemos intención de hacer algo productivo hoy, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Prefiero ignorarlo – respondió, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos al sentir sus movimientos-. Pero tendremos que ir a salvar a Aiko de la loca de Mai tarde o temprano…

La pelirroja se rio ligeramente, acabando por asentir con pereza, acercándose a él unos segundos más, buscando un beso, el cual encontró, viéndose empujada con suavidad hacia atrás para que quedase con la espalda apoyada en la cama.

* * *

\- Yamato – dijo Sora mientras que se estiraba para poder terminar de descolgar las cortinas de la ventana de la que iba a ser la habitación de la pequeña.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó asomándose de la puerta desde el pasillo.

\- ¿Tenemos donde echar a lavar esto?

\- Pues… Tener tenemos, pero no debe de estar enchufada la lavadora todavía. ¿Quieres que te la deje funcionando y así vamos lavando las cosas poco a poco?

\- Sí anda, porque podríamos llevarlo a algún sitio en la ciudad, pero yo creo que va a ser mas cómodo, ¿no te parece?

\- Vale, pues ahora vengo. Lo único que tengo que mirar si en el armario queda detergente porque sino vamos a tener que ir a comprar.

Viendo como le asentía, se acercó hacia el cuarto donde tenía la lavadora dejándola de nuevo sola. Sora se acercó al armario de la habitación y a la cómoda, abriendo así todo ello para que pudiera ventilarse. No pudo evitar distraerse nada más acercarse a la ventana, la cual había abierto algo más, viendo así las vistas a la playa cercana a la casa.

\- Si no fuera porque Tokio está tan lejos no sé yo si tendrías que ser tú el que me convenciera a mí para volver – dijo cuando lo sintió acercarse a ella.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta? – divertido, fue hasta ella, quedándose asomado a su lado-. A mí me encanta esto.

\- ¿Y querías venderlo para poder mudarnos? – giró la cabeza hacia él.

\- Era una idea…

\- Tonterías… - negó con la cabeza.

Se encogió de hombros, acercándose algo más, dejando la vista fija en el fondo del paisaje que ella misma había estado observando hasta que había vuelto, cogiéndole de las manos las cortinas antes.

\- Cuando me trasladaron a la isla no te creas que me costó mucho adaptarme a ella. Nunca me han gustado las aglomeraciones…

\- ¿Si? Jamás me lo habría imaginado – sonrió, quedándose a su lado-. No son las aglomeraciones en Tokio… Este sitio tiene algo. Quizás sea que tengo buenos recuerdos de la temporada que pasamos aquí juntos, pero me encanta esta isla.

\- Si lo llego a saber, cuando estuviste mal antes de que naciera Aiko te hubiera dicho que podríamos venir hasta aquí. No en avión, claro, pero… Te hubiera venido bien.

\- La verdad es que sí – asintió-. Aunque solo fuera por la comodidad de este lugar, pero, ¿cómo íbamos a hacer con todos los demás?

\- Que se aguanten – alargó la mano para pellizcarle suavemente, apenas un roce, la barbilla n un gesto cariñoso-. No creo que haga falta que te cuente mi lista de prioridades y que te tenga que explicar dónde estás exactamente en ella.

\- Sin duda en el primer sitio no – se quedó mirándolo.

\- Ya, eso mejor no te lo intento ni negar, pero no creo que te lo tomes a malas, ¿no?

\- Bueno, ya veremos. Igual te hago que me lo compenses a la hora de la cena.

Arqueó una ceja, entretenido por la contestación que había recibido. Sin duda con la pequeña no tenían tampoco demasiada variedad de planes, no al menos mientras que estuvieran en el hotel, pero quizás pudiera pensar algunos lugares a los que poder llevarla con ellos sin que quedaran demasiado lejos para que no se cansara.

\- Voy a echar esto a la lavadora, ¿aprovecho y cojo todas las cortinas y las meto?

\- Sí, por favor – asintiendo a sus palabras, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado pensativo. No se lo había dicho en serio, pero por al cara que él el había puesto podía adivinar que quizás se hubiera quedado pensando en dónde poder ir aquella noche.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio desaparecer de nuevo por el pasillo. En aquella habitación era donde lo había pillado durmiendo a Dai cuando tenían un futuro muy incierto todavía. Era dónde le había dicho que quería un futuro con ella y que intentaría poder cumplir su palabra. Y allí estaban, limpiando entre los dos el lugar para que pudiera ser la habitación de la pequeña de ambos. Esa idea hizo que la piel se le erizase, sonriendo al verlo. Después de tanto tiempo, detalles como aquel le hacía gracia. Se frotó los brazos, intentando que se notase menor, centrándose de nuevo en el trabajo que tenía delante.

Yamato volvió al cabo de un rato tras haber dejado todo metido en la lavadora, acercándose para poder ayudar a Sora a limpiar el polvo por fin. Sin duda no les llevaría demasiado tiempo hacerlo todo. Había dejado todo lo suficientemente recogido para cuando aquello pasara no tener que perder demasiado tiempo. Y había hecho aquello pensando en que tendría que volver solo, no en aquellas circunstancias.

\- Oye, ¿quieres que le compremos más cosas para la habitación?

\- ¿Hm? – giró la cabeza hacia él-. ¿Cómo que más cosas?

\- Sí, tenemos la cuna pero todo lo demás son muebles básicos que tenía aquí para arreglarme cuando venía mi padre. Podemos comprarle algo más, como un cambiador para que sea más cómodo para nosotros…

\- Oh… - se giró, mirando hacia la habitación en general-. Es temporal, yo creo que con la cama nos arreglamos. Podemos usarla para cambiarla, ¿no te parece?

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí… Además, con lo que le gusta a ella echar a gatear mientras tanto, por la cama tiene más espacio. Lo que sí que podemos comprarle con algunas cosas para el baño porque con la ducha no nos vamos a arreglar con ella.

\- Lo sé, lo estuve pensando el otro día. Tenemos ducha en los dos baños – arrugó el gesto ligeramente-. Pero yo juraría haber visto en la tienda también pequeñas bañeras para bebés y poder adaptar los baños.

\- Pues igual podemos pasarnos mañana y ver si nos lo pueden traer también el martes junto con la cunita, ¿no te parece?

\- ¿Vas a querer hacer parada en la heladería a la vuelta? – sonrió, divertido.

\- Pues mira, no se me había ocurrido, pero ya que lo dices… - pasó por su lado, entretenida-. Anda, vamos a por nuestra habitación y así podemos dejarlas ventilando.

\- ¿No habíamos quedado en que ya habíamos sacudido bien el polvo de ahí?

\- ¡Yamato! Venga, quítate de delante… Vamos a la habitación, que esto ya está listo…

Riéndose, salió por el pasillo por delante de ella, dándose cuenta de que lo seguía.

\- Si queda todo bien limpio, mañana podemos traer nuestras maletas para poder ir dejando la ropa colgada. La de Aiko mejor que no, porque no sabemos lo que puede necesitar hasta el martes… ¿qué? ¿Por qué te ríes? – preguntó al verla riéndose mientras que caminaba tras él.

\- Por nada, por nada…

\- Ya, claro – frenó de repente, notando como tropezaba con él al no haberlo esperando, escuchándola seguir riéndose antes de abrazarlo desde la espalda.

\- Anda, camina – le dijo, dejando un beso en su espalda-. Me rio porque no puedes estar más pendiente de la pequeña ni queriendo… Y sí, me parece muy bien. Podemos dejar nuestras cosas aquí y dejar en el hotel lo que vamos a ponernos el martes y listo.

Posó sus manos encima de las de ella, arrastrándola tras él por el pasillo mientras que caminaban en dirección hacia la habitación.

\- Lo que tenemos son las estanterías demasiado vacías. Vamos a tener que entretenernos en comprar marcos y empezar a poner fotos.

\- Pues yo me sé de una con la que podemos estrenarlos, porque la de ayer de la piscina es digna de ello.

Entretenido, no pudo más que darle la razón, caminando por el pasillo entrando por fin y quedándose mirando hacia los lados, soltándola por fin para poder ir hacia el armario y empezar a sacar algunas de las bolsas que tenía en ella.

\- Sábanas tenemos aquí.

\- Estuviste muy entretenido mientras que estabas solo, ¿no?

\- Lo dejé todo listo antes de irme a Marte. Estaba demasiado nervioso y no podía estarme quieto por las noches, así que fui ordenándolo todo y dejándolo listo para cuando pudiera volver a Tokio.

Curiosa, ladeó la cabeza, observándolo. Era la primera vez que decía en voz alta algo como aquello. Lo conocía de sobra para saber que esos días habían sido muy complicados para él y que se había visto solo con la compañía de Gabumon para sobrellevarlos, pero una cosa era eso y otra escucharlo por fin dejarlo.

\- Tendrías que haberme dejado venir contigo esa última semana… - le dijo finalmente-. Menos mal que ahora me da igual cómo te pongas y ya me vengo yo quieras o no.

\- Lo que no entiendo es cómo me hiciste caso entonces – se encogió de hombros-. Esto es diferente además… Un viaje como este no me preocupa. Lo peligroso de teneros a vosotras conmigo es que el día del despegue cierre la puerta por dentro y no me quiera levantar de la cama.

Sonrió automáticamente ante sus palabras, acercándose por fin a dejar las cosas de limpieza cerca, para poder tenerlas a mano mientras que trabajaban allí.

\- Si te diera por hacer eso, yo te prometo que no le diría a nadie dónde estás…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** a ti lo que te pasa es que estabas al acecho del tortugueo y cuando ha aparecido la tortuga se te ha alterado y te ha hecho venir a vigilar que todo estuviera en orden jajajaja Parece que la señora Ishida se ha quedado algo más cansadita de lo normal después de tanto movimiento, pero también se ha quedado echada en su lugar favorito del mundo, así que si no fuera porque de verdad necesitan limpiar esa casa e ir a por Aiko, seguramente se habría quedado mucho más tiempo usando a su rubio de almohada.

Vete diciéndole a la tortuga que la nenita en la playa está a nada de llegar. Que por favor se prepare todo el mundo que Aiko está a punto de pisar la playa y hacer que se muera todo el mundo de la adorabilidad. A ver si sobreviven ella y su padre a quemarse, que el rubio nos da algo de penita, pero ella muchísima y no puede volver rojita a casa que tiene la piel muy delicada al ser tan chiquitina aún.

Quién le iba a decir a Yamato que así iba a acabar siendo todo, y más aún en esa casa en el Sur. Ya quedaron muy lejos las telarañas en la nevera para recibirlo cuando volvía de un viaje. Muy, pero que muy lejos... ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Natesgo:** no sé, a mí el tráfico me da exactamente igual. Yo solo pienso en la gente por las calles, realmente lo que hagan los coches me viene dando exactamente igual, quita, quita. Aquí solo estábamos hablando de la gente por la calle, ni para la ficción me interesan los coches, ni siquiera ahora, fíjate xD

Esos dos siempre se tienen ganas y no necesitan demasiada motivación para irse el uno a por el otro. Y ahora que andaba Sora de mejor humor, más recuperada y que ya sabemos todos que alejarse de Tokio no le puede sentar mejor... Pues normal que se le haya ido directa al cuello a su marido. Lo que tiene pecado es que él estuviera confuso inicialmente, vamos a ver, ni que no supiera con quién se ha casado y qué clase de relación tienen jajaajaja Y sí jajajaja lo de ir a limpiar el polvo y al final acabar echándolo también lo pensé yo jajaja Estuve un rato riéndome sola con eso buscándole contexto para meterlo hasta en el capítulo, pero aparte de que no me pegaba que saliera de boca de ninguno pues posiblemente no sea una expresión muy de por allí, nop jajaja

Por el momento parece que al final sí que han conseguido limpiar algo, venga, hay que darles algo de crédito, aunque Sora haya acabado remoloneando más de la cuenta en levantarse, que la menos tiene todavía algo de excusa.

¡Un beso!


	134. Luego ya poco más pude hacer

Yamato mantuvo a Aiko en sus brazos, divertido, viendo como caía completamente dormida nada más acomodarla. Aquella noche no había sido necesario que le pidieran al personal del hotel que les subieran la cena para la pequeña ya que Mai se había asegurado de que cenase a la vez que Nyoko.

\- ¿Qué tal la casa? – preguntó la piloto acercándose hasta él.

\- Hemos avanzado bastante. Nos tocaba empezar por la que va a ser la habitación de Aiko para que sea la que más tiempo tenga para ventilarse.

\- ¿Cuándo os llevan su cuna?

\- El martes – bajó la vista hacia la niña, comprobando que siguiera completamente dormida-. Así que ya lo hemos dejado todo listo. Luego hemos ido a por la nuestra y a por la cocina.

\- Vamos que te has ido con lo importante. Si necesitáis ayuda con las maletas o esas cosas avísame que nosotros no tenemos nada mejor qué hacer.

\- Muchas gracias – sonrió ligeramente.

Mai lo observó unos segundos antes de buscar a Sora con la mirada, viendo que se había quedado todavía sentada en la mesa, con aire distraído. Estudió a la pelirroja unos segundos antes de volver a girar la cabeza hacia Yamato.

\- ¿Ya está mejor? – señaló hacia ella de forma más disimulada, bajando algo más el tono.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tiene cara de cansada…

\- Ah, bueno, hemos estado todo el día sin parar. Está mucho mejor, pero todavía le cuesta. Hoy en cuanto lleguemos a la habitación estoy viendo que se va a quedar completamente dormida si la dejo incluso sin ponerse el pijama.

\- Pues a ver cómo te las arreglas tú para ir con un bebé en un brazo y con una pelirroja en el otro – entretenida, acabó por ponerse algo más seria-. Me alegro de que ya esté mejor. Es normal lo que le pasó, yo también estuve algo revuelta en su momento con ese tema, pero me dio menos fuerte. Aunque si es algo a lo que ya tienen tendencia…

\- Si de los dos lo he llevado yo peor que ella, tranquila.

\- No hace falta que me lo jures. Anda… id a casa, me sabe mal por ella. Si está cansada y ha estado trabajando toda la tarde tiene que morir de ganas de meterse en la cama.

Giró la cabeza hacia ella, observando a su esposa unos segundos antes de asentir a su amiga, poniéndose en pie con la pequeña y caminando hacia ella.

\- Sora – reclamó así su atención-. Se me ha quedado dormida, ¿vamos yendo?

Algo ida, habiendo estado haciendo el esfuerzo por mantenerle la conversacion a Arata, lo enfocó, mirando a la niña antes de ponerse en pie ella también, asintiendo.

\- Muchas gracias por habernos hecho de niñeros y por la cena…

\- Déjate de tonterías. Ya quisiera el padre dar la mitad de lata que esa cosita – le dijo Mai, yendo tras el rubio-. Tiene que estar muerta, se ha pasado toda la tarde enredando con Nyoko. Además, come de maravilla. Me dio miedo que no me quisiera la cena, por eso os llamé, pero vamos…

\- Come de maravilla, tú tranquila, que con eso no corre peligro. Con eso y con el dormir no hay mucho de lo que nos podamos quejar…

\- Ni con eso ni con nada – dijo Sora, quedándose ya de pie al lado de Yamato-. ¿Vamos entonces? Cuando tengamos la casa en condiciones ya sabéis lo que os toca...

\- ¿Si? No sé, a lo mejor alguien vuelve a darme con la puerta en las narices como cuando se ponía en modo cascarrabias e intentaba secuestrarlo para que no cenara solo en casa…

\- Cállate Mai… - buscó a Arata con la mirada-. Yo es que no sé cómo se te ocurrió empezar con ella hace tanto tiempo.

\- Me pilló desprevenido, luego ya poco más pude hacer…

Arqueando una ceja, la piloto fue girando la cabeza hacia su marido, acabando por asentir con fingida ofensa por lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Ya nos quedaros tú y yo solos, a lo mejor puedes decirle a Yamato si te deja dormir en el suelo de la habitación de Aiko.

\- Nyoko me protege.

* * *

Caminando de vuelta al hotel, viéndolo aparecer no demasiado lejos de dónde estaban, aprovechó que al llevar a la niña en la sillita tenía más movilidad para rodear a Sora con un brazo mientras avanzaban.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó, dejándose acercar levantando así la cabeza hacia él.

\- Tienes una cara de querer meterte en la cama que no sé si vas a ser capaz de ponerte el pijama.

\- Me quiero dar una ducha antes, no me apetece meterme en la cama con el pelo sucio.

\- Sora, si te dejo meterte en la ducha así te me quedar dormida debajo del grifo. ¿No puedes esperar a mañana?

Vio como negaba con la cabeza, haciendo una ligera mueca al arrugar la nariz. Se echó a reír ante su respuesta, sin quitarle el brazo de encima de los hombros mientras que caminaban de vuelta al hotel.

\- Pues ya preparo yo a la niña para que se vaya a dormir y te vas tu a la ducha mientras tanto, ¿te parece bien?

\- No te enfades por tener que encargarte tú de ella, ¿eh?

\- Lo intentaré, pero solo porque me lo pides tú, no te vayas a pensar que es por otra cosa.

Fijándose en Aiko, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba completamente dormida en su silla, bajo la atenta mirada de los digimon. Continuaron su camino de vuelta hacia el hotel hasta que por fin llegaron a la habitación con tranquilidad.

Haciendo exactamente lo que habían hablado, dejó que la pelirroja se fuera a la ducha, entretenido en conseguir sacar a Aiko para dejarla encima de la cama sin despertarla, dándole algo más de tiempo para poder dormir. Fue hacia la bolsa donde tenían sus cosas, revolviendo, empezando a sacar el pijama de la niña y todo lo que pudiera necesitar para poder dejarlo a su lado.

Posó su mano encima del torso de la pequeña, entretenido con que a pesar de que ya estuviera a punto de cumplir un año siguiera siendo capaz de cubrir esa zona así. movió sus dedos, buscando despertarla progresivamente, llamando así su atención poco a poco, sonriéndole cuando vio los ojos de ella abrirse.

\- Hola – divertido, vio como empezaba a parpadear lentamente, desperezándose lentamente-. Habrá que ponerse el pijama para irte a dormir, ¿no? – volvió a mover su mano, asegurándose así de que se mantuviera algo más despierta, esperando que no se despejase del todo, ya que esperaba que se durmiera de nuevo.

Lentamente, a sabiendas de que tenía algo de tiempo ya que Sora había dicho que se iba a lavar el pelo, empezó a quitarle la ropa de aquel día y levantándose al darse cuenta de que había olvidado algunas cosas en la bolsa.

\- ¿Ves? Si estuviéramos en casa y el que se estuviera vistiendo fuera yo tendría que haber ido varias veces al piso de abajo a por algo… - parloteó como si esperase que fuera a entenderle, volviendo con el neceser donde había metido Sora pañales y todo lo demás, para aquellos días-. Ya tienes la habitación limpia. Ya verás, como no hay nada por ella voy a poder comprarte más peluches de esos que te gustan sin que tu madre proteste con que no tienes donde meterlos.

Se habían traído con ellos un par de ellos, habiendo sido casi imposible hacer que soltara el conejo que Haruhiko le había regalado días atrás cuando se habían despedido. No pudo evitar reírse él solo al recordar la cara que había puesto su padre. Le divertía la "guerra" que tenían entre abuelos para ver quien llamaba más la atención de Aiko.

\- ¿Te ha cambiado Mai? – preguntó cuando al soltar el cierre del pañal pudo ver que estaba completamente limpia-. ¿En serio? Mírala, qué bien te trata a ti y lo mucho que se mete conmigo. ¿Con qué la has chantajeado ya?

Pudo ver que la pequeña empezaba a reírse al escucharlo parlotear, alargando sus manos intentando coger las de él. Habiendo comprobado que estaba completamente limpia optó por volver a colocarle bien todo, empezando a ponerle el pijama por fin para evitar distraerla más y que luego le costara conciliar el sueño.

La cogió en brazos una vez que estuvo lista, colocándola delante de él para darle un beso en la frente, colocándola bien para intentar dormirla de nuevo, caminando así hacia la cuna mientras tanta, tarareándole suavemente una nana.

Sora salió del baño al cabo de un rato, abanicándose con la mano después de haber estado secándose el pelo con el secador, muy a su disgusto, no queriendo perder más tiempo antes de poder meterse en la cama, sin haberlo peinado, saliendo con él en una coleta.

\- ¿Ya estás? – le preguntó Yamato, quien al final se había quedado sentado en la cama con la niña entre los brazos.

\- ¿Está dormida?

\- Totalmente – asintió-. Pero ya que estaba… No me apetecía meterla en la cuna.

Sonrió ante sus palabras caminando por la habitación para dejar encima de la silla la ropa que había llevado aquel día, acabando por acercarse hasta la cama para quedarse sentada al lado de ellos dos, observando así al bebé.

\- No me hizo falta cambiarla, parece ser que nos hemos buscado una buena niñera – explicó.

\- Me lo había dicho Arata… No me acordé de comentártelo – asintió, acercando con delicadeza su mano hacia el flequillo de la pequeña, echándoselo hacia atrás-. Estuvo enredando con Nyoko en la piscina esa chiquitina que tienen para ella media tarde. Creo que el baño de ayer le gustó, sí…

Entretenido por la explicación, bajó la vista hacia la niña, decidiendo ponerse en pie por fin para ir a dejarla a su cuna, donde tenía ya su peluche para poder echarla a dormir tranquilamente y que ellos dos no pudieran molestarla. Estaban acostumbrados a no tenerla con ellos en la habitación por lo que debía de estar pendiente del tono de voz que utilizaba, no queriendo despertarla.

\- Métete en la cama, Sora… - le dijo a la pelirroja mientras tanto, mientras que los digimon seguían sus pasos para quedarse donde el bebé.

Negó con la cabeza, entretenida por sus palabras, optando por hacerle caso y arrastrarse por la cama hasta llegar al otro lado y poder así meterse entre las sábanas de una vez. Sin duda estaba mucho mejor que semanas atrás, pero sí que notaba todo el cansancio del día acumulado. Dejando de lado que se hubieran estado dedicando a cosas que poco habían tenido que ver con la limpieza, habían dejado lista casi la mitad de la casa y eso, sin duda, le había pasado factura.

\- Solo porque no tengo gana de discutir contigo, no por otra cosa, ¿eh? – le dijo ya echándose y dejado la cabeza apoyada en la almohada de tal forma que pudiera observarlo mientras.

\- Muy agradecido por el detalle – posó al bebé con sumo cuidado, incorporándose de nuevo tras asegurarse de que con el movimiento no la había despertado, dejándole al lado el juguete y cubriéndola con las sábanas.

Se giró hacia los digimon, haciéndoles un gesto de buenas noches no queriendo hacer mucho más ruido y luego caminando hacia la cama para poder coger su pijama de donde lo había dejado.

\- Voy al baño a ponerme el pijama, apaga la luz si quieres para no molestarla…

Asintió levemente a modo de respuesta, dejándolo irse.

Yamato salió al cabo de un rato con el pijama puesto, colocándose el cordón del pantalón para no perderlo mientras que dormía, caminando hacia la cama. Se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja se había quedado completamente dormida, sonriendo al verla.

\- Seguro que sería capaz de negarme que estaba cansada… - murmuró por lo bajo, entretenido, intentando meterse en la cama con cuidado de no despertarla.

Como solía pasar en muchas ocasiones, tuvo que contenerse la risa al ver como que, a pesar de estar dormida, según lo notaba a su lado, se arrastraba por la cama hasta dejar su cabeza apoyada en su hombro en vez de en la almohada. Al no haberlo pillado desprevenido, le facilitó las cosas, estirando su brazo antes de que ella terminara de colocarse.

Estando cansado él también, estaba seguro de que no tardaría demasiado en dormirse él tampoco, entreteniéndose mientras en vigilar que ninguna de las dos se hubiera despertado.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** pues mira tú, aún tienes algo de tiempo para buscar bien las gafas de sol porque no me acordaba de que ahora teníamos una dosis de Mai fangirleando porque su cactus favorito no puede estar más feliz con su familia. Si es con las broncas que le echaba ella para que dejara de aislarse del mundo, que de verdad que no entendía por qué se había autoimpuesto semejante castigo él solito y ahora míralo, babándose encima porque Aiko se le queda dormidita según la coge en brazos tras haberse pasado la tarde jugando con Nyoko.

Luego claro, le pasa lo mismo con la pelirroja en casa y el pobre pues fangirlea. Que sí, que su esposa está mucho mejor y mucho más contenta de lo que la ha visto en una temporada, pero mira, que se le queda dormidita como un bebé según toca la cama eso no se lo puede negar a nadie, que la pobrecilla aún se cansa más de al cuenta... Pero bueno, seguro que el cansancio ha merecido la pena... cofcofcof

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** jajaja ayer me colé y llegué antes de la cuenta a casa. Hoy si me apuras casi que no llego a tiempo jajajaja Si es que estos horarios son un show, lo malo es que tengo los laborales casi igual de caóticos que los personales... Pero bueno, poco a poco voy sobreviviendo. En septiembre volveré a la rutina y gruñiré igualmente. Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿qué tal vas con el TFG?

Básicamente es eso, creo que ya hasta ha salido alguna vez de forma clara en los propios capítulos. Es inevitable que algo hayan acabado escuchando los digimon en algún momento, pero, si pueden evitarlo, lo van a evitar. Y aunque Aiko no sea más que un bebé que seguramente estará durmiendo cual angelito, pues tampoco es plan. A esos dos les viene bien quedarse solos de vez en cuando para no tener que andar con cuidado. Y aquí se ve que además la pelirroja le tenía ganas a su marido jajaja (Nomal, vamos a ver...)

Parece que han conseguido limpiar algo, venga, hay que darles algo de crédito, pobrecitos ellos jajajaja Sora va a dormir muy bien esa noche, eso seguro jajaja

La semana va... pues como va. Por el momento sobrevivo, aunque hoy salí de casa a primera hora y acabo de llegar como quien dice, así que tampoco es plan de tener semejante ritmo encima si pretendo llegar de una pieza al principio del curso jajaaja Aaains, qué poquito queda TT_TT ¡Un bico grandote vecina!


	135. Maldito Yamato

Sora tomó asiento en las escaleras de entrada de la casa, entretenida en observar desde allí como Gabumon caminaba con paso lento, siendo seguido por Aiko, quien estaba gateando tras él intentando alcanzarlo.

\- Con lo lento que es seguro que lo coge – dijo Biyomon la cual se había quedado a su lado.

\- No empieces tú como Yamato también… - se giró hacia ella, estirando así los brazos para poder cogerla y dejarla sentada encima de sus rodillas-. Oye, estaba pensando… ¿quieres ir por la tarde a alguna playa más apartada e irte a volar un buen rato?

La digimon giró la cabeza hacia su compañera, observándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ese gesto consiguió que la pelirroja sonriera y que, a la vez, sintiera una punzada de pena por ella. Era consciente de lo mucho que podía echar de menos alzar el vuelo por culpa de su vida en Tokio y por la promesa que le había hecho después de lo que le había pasado a Taichi.

\- Cuando consigan mantener abierta una puerta segura al mundo digital te prometo que podrás ir a volar tranquilamente todas las veces que quieras… - murmuró, dejando la vista en ella.

\- No te preocupes, Sora. Yo estoy bien cuidándoos a Aiko y a ti… E incluso a Yamato que a veces se le da muy bien hacer el inútil – aquellas últimas palabras provocaron que la pelirroja se echase a reír-. No tienes que estar triste porque yo no pueda irme cuando quiera.

\- No me pongo triste – le dijo, acariciando sus alas-. Pero me sabe mal que tengas que estar así. Aprovecha este tiempo que estemos aquí y vuela todo lo que quieras, ¿vale? Te va a venir bien estirar las alas. Ya verás cuando te vea Aiko volando más alto cómo quiere intentar irse contigo.

\- ¿Cuando sea más grande podré llevarla conmigo?

\- Claro que sí – sonrió-. Ya verás como le gusta un montón salir a volar contigo.

\- Como a ti… Tú hace mucho que no vienes conmigo…

\- Porque yo peso demasiado para ti – entretenida, volvió a reírse, continuando acariciando sus plumas-. Que yo ya he crecido bastante y nos vamos las dos de narices al suelo.

\- Pero puedo hacerme más grande…

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo notando automáticamente la punzada de nostalgia creciendo en ella ante las palabras de la digimon. Sin duda sí que hacía muchísimos años desde la última vez que ellas dos habían salido a volar juntas y acababa de recordar aquella sensación y lo mucho que siempre le había gustado.

\- Eso llamaría demasiado la atención me parece… Pero cuando esté abierta la puerta, si tú quieres, puedo ir contigo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¿Te lo tengo que prometer?

Gabumon había detenido sus pasos, dejando que el bebé lo alcanzase y se agarrase a él para que pudiera intentar ponerse en pie de forma tambaleante. Alargó las patas para tenerlas puestas a ambos lados de ella para evitar que pudiera caer.

\- Ten cuidado que te vas a caer – le dijo a la niña, reclamando así la atención de las otras dos.

\- Eres un paranoico – contestó Biyomon alzando el vuelo para ir con ellos-. No se va a hacer daño si se cae.

Sora se empezó a reír, negando con la cabeza antes de ponerse en pie y poder entrar en la casa para asomarse a la cocina donde Yamato estaba haciendo la comida.

\- ¿Necesitas que te ayude? – le preguntó.

\- No, no… Ya lo tengo todo, más o menos. ¿Qué hacéis?

\- Aiko de pie le llega con el lacito que le he puesto hoy para quitarle el flequillo de la cara a media barriga…

\- ¿Solo con el lacito?

\- Solo con él – contestó, girando la cabeza para vigilar que todo siguiera bien en el jardín-. ¿Qué estás haciendo para comer?

\- Ya lo verás… A Aiko el estoy haciendo el puré que le dimos el otro día que tanto le gustó.

\- Yamato… Le gustan todos – divertida, no pudo más que echarse a reír-. Come mejor que yo…

Teniendo que darle la razón, acabó por acercarse a ella para observarla más de cerca, decidiendo que llevar una mano a su barbilla y atraerla así para darle un beso, prolongándolo algo más. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando al separarse, observó a la pelirroja, todavía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la expresión de ella. Se inclinó, dándole otro algo más rápido.

\- Venga, que te aviso cuando esté la comida, vete fuera… - soltándola, se volvió hacia la encimera para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Sora lo siguió con la mirada, acabando por volver hacia la entrada para vigilar que todo estuviera bien, dándose cuenta a mitad de camino de que se le había erizado la piel sin que hubiera podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

\- Maldito Yamato… - murmuró por lo bajo, intentando disimular la sonrisa en su cara al haberse dado cuenta de ello.

La risa de Biyomon llegó desde el jardín, provocada porque el propio Gabumon se hubiera caído al suelo por ir mirando hacia Aiko y haber tropezado con una de las macetas del jardín. La niña se había echado a reír también y, a continuación, se había acercado hasta él para empezar a subir por él y quedarse sentada encima de su barriga.

\- Me parece a mí que esa costumbre no se le va a quitar en una buena temporada – caminó hasta ellos, sentándose ella también en la hierba al lado de ellos-. ¿Qué haces Aiko? Mira lo que tengo, ya verás – alargó la mano para coger una de las flores del suelo, acercándosela para que la cogiera.

Se quedó pendiente de lo que hacía con ella, por si acaso intentaba comérsela, arqueando una ceja curiosa al ver que lo que hacía era intentar dársela al digimon sobre el cual se había quedado sentada.

\- Eso es para que no le duela el haberse caído, ¿a que sí cielo? – le dijo a la niña, entretenida al ver su gesto.

Yamato salió al cabo de un rato, quedándose apoyado en la columna de la entrada, entretenido al verlos a los cuatro todavía en el suelo, enredando.

\- Vaya bien que os lo pasáis sin mí… - reclamó así su atención-. Sora… ¿dentro o fuera?

Giró la cabeza hacia él, observándolo unos segundos y luego quedándose pensativa, mirando hacia el día que parecía estarse quedado.

\- Podemos comer dentro y así no tenemos que sacarlo todo fuera, ¿qué te parece?

\- Como tú veas – asintió, volviendo a quedarse mirando hacia ellos-. Venid cuando queráis, yo voy poniendo la mesa en el salón…

Sora se puso en pie automáticamente para poder ir a ayudarlo, cogiendo a la pequeña de encima de Gabumon para llevarla al interior de la casa y poder lavarle las manos después de haber estado gateando por el suelo.

\- Venga Aiko, que es la hora de comer y tenemos que ver qué nos ha hecho papi… ¿Estará rico?

\- Algo tiene que hacer bien Yamato desde siempre – dijo Gabumon mientras que se ponía en pie tras ellas.

Cuando las adelantó, Sora pudo ver que en una de sus manos llevaba la flor que le había dado la pequeña. Curiosa ante aquello, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el pasillo llevándosela con él. Percatándose de ello, el rubio se quedó mirando hacia ella también.

\- Se dedica a guardar las cosas a las que le tiene aprecio. Lo ha hecho desde siempre porque me vio a mí hacerlo… - explicó, dejando los platos encima en la mesa antes de ir a por los vasos-. Debe de tener una buena colección… Creo que tiene hasta algo de los calcetines de cuando ella era más pequeña y ya no le valen.

Sorprendida ante la confesión no pudo más que sonreír. Era consciente de lo que mucho que quería aquel digimon a su pequeña, desde el momento en el que se había enterado de su existencia no se había despegado de ella. Incluso era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa al recordar aquella vez en la que se había despertado en el hospital y se lo había encontrado hablándole a su barriga para decirle a la niña que se tenía que poner bien cuando les había dado el susto horroroso un año atrás.

\- Entre vosotros dos vais a acabar conmigo, que lo sepáis – le dijo a Yamato antes de echar a andar con el bebé en brazos-. Vamos cariño, vamos a lavarte las manitas para que puedas comer.

Saliendo con la pequeña, fue directa al baño con ella. Mientras tanto, el rubio aprovechó para terminar de dejar todo preparado, acercándose a la cocina de nuevo para echar el platito de Aiko su comida, dejándola cerca de a ventana para que se enfriarse más rápido mientras que echaba también lo de ellos.

Avanzó hacia el salón soplando la comida del bebé, revolviéndola con la cuchara, esperando que Sora volviera.

\- ¿Se lo doy yo y así tú vas comiendo tranquilamente? – le dijo nada más verla.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Claro que sí, venga, dámela – posó el plato en la mesa para poder ir a coger a Aiko, buscando también una silla en la que tomar asiento él-. ¿Tienes hambre?

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?

\- Come, venga… que se te va a enfriar sino.

\- ¿Y a ti no?

\- Sora, ponte a comer, no me hagas tener que dártelo a ti también. Venga, poneros a comer vosotros que yo termino en nada…

Negando con la cabeza, optó por hacerle caso, mirando hacia los digimon para comprobar que ellos hubieran empezado a comer tranquilamente, ajenos a la conversación que tenían entre ellos.

\- Espera que te paso su babero para que se lo pongas – dijo la pelirroja alargando la mano hacia él.

\- Que te pongas a comer de una vez. Aiko, dile a tu madre que es una pesada y que se le va a enfriar la comida.

Entretenido, él mismo acabó por coger el babero para ponérselo y así poder empezar a darle de comer al bebé, comprobando primero que estuviera a la temperatura apropiada. Solía llegar tarde a casa muchos días y ya solía haber cenado. Por suerte, con la nueva casa tan cerca de su trabajo, eso iba a empezar a cambiar. Iba a llegar primero e iba a poder estar con ellas o pasarse directamente a buscarlas al trabajo de Sora si estuviera con ella. Agradecía mucho el sacrificio que le suponía a ella, ya que se había alejado mucho de su trabajo por él, para que pudiera pasar más tiempo con la niña.

Observándolos unos segundos, la pelirroja terminó por hacer caso de las palabras de su marido, empezando a comer también ella, soplando ligeramente la comida para que no quemase, llevándosela a la boca.

\- Oye, ¿Hideki cuando llegaba?

\- Pues… No sé si ya estará aquí. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tengo que tener unas palabras muy serias con él… Me tienes demasiado bien acostumbrada con la comida…

Mirándola de reojo, volvió a reírse por lo bajo, continuando con la comida de la pequeña, quien empezaba a reclamar con ruiditos que volviera a acercarle la cuchara, abriendo los ojos mucho cuando por fin conseguía dar otro bocado, moviendo las piernas contenta porque le gustaba lo que comía.

\- Tal para cual, sí señor… - murmuró, volviendo a coger más comida y soplándola.

\- Oye, le he dicho antes a Biyomon que podemos ir por la tarde a una playa apartada para que pueda volar un rato, ¿qué te parece?

\- Pues… Hay una a la que podemos ir dando un paseo desde aquí. Es un rato caminando, pero es todo por la costa… Creo que no te llevé cuando estuvimos la otra vez. A ella sí – giró la cabeza hacia el ave-. ¿Te acuerdas? Estuvimos allí antes de que nos viniera el huracán.

Viendo como la digimon asentía sin hacerle demasiado caso más ocupada en la comida que en la conversación que tenían entre los dos humanos, volvió a centrarse en seguir dándole la suya a Aiko.

\- Como apenas voy a estar un par de meses así había pensado que podíamos alquilar un coche, ¿qué te parece? Así tendremos más libertad para ir y venir o cuando tengamos que hacer al compra o ir a los sitios...

\- Me parece bien - asintió a sus palabras ella-. Pero creo que por ahí prefieren que te centres primero en lo que te tienes que centrar y que me cuentes lo que quieras más tarde...

Bajando la lista hacia la niña, se fijó en que ya había tragado lo que le había dado esperando con la boca abierta a que volviera a darle más. Sonrió automáticamente.

\- Voy... Ahora mismo voy.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** pues mira, abrí aquí mientras que se calentaba la comida y luego mi cerebro se desconectó y no ha vuelto a dar señales hasta ahora mismo. Yo creo que me me mataron hoy a la pobre neurona que me quedaba operativa con las estupideces académicas que tengo que aguantar. Hoy ha sido el típico día en el que he tenido que repetir como tres o cuanto veces que de verdad que yo ya tengo mi carrera y mi trabajo, que no tengo que aprobar yo por ellos ninguna asignatura. Si es que si no fuera más que darles con el libro en el hocico a ver si espabilan...

AINS.

Eso jajajajaja que parece que los Ishida ya están en casa. Han conseguido sobrevivir a la montaña de polvo acumulado durante todo ese tiempo y ahora ya pueden hacer vida normal ahí. Es decir, que ya pueden babarse encima todo lo que quieran ya sea por una cosa o por otra. Que parece que tienen montada una conspiración entre ellos a ver quién deja más tonto al otro. Lleva la ventaja Aiko con eso de que solo le llega con el lacito a la barriga a Gabumon, pero seguiremos llevando el recuento.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** madre mía, vecina, llevo una hora para contestaros las review jajaja A ese nivel... Y una hora en hacer la de Anna, tú espera que terminaré sobre las 5 al ritmo que llevo jajajaja. Se nota que hoy están bien las neuronas, ¿no? Horriblemente mal están. Y no me había ni fijado en lo de Mei/Mai jajajaja Qué asco de personaje... como todas las Mary Sue que únicamente existen para llorar y ser salvadas ya que su solución para todo es... Ah, sí, llorar. Me tengo que contener en ocasiones para no sacar el tema en algún FB e irme contra ella jajajaja Mejor hacer como si no existiera.

Es que ya querría yo que vinieran los Ishida a dejarme a Aiko en clase, así te lo digo. A ser posible el padre, ya que estamos, pero venga, me quedo con que me venga un amor de nena como ese y no un ser del mal jajajaja Así que normal que Mai esté más feliz que nadie de niñera. Y evidentemente que Yamato es feliz cuidando a su nena, si es que está claro que ha heredado el carácter tranquilo de la madre.

Bueno, aunque lo tengas aparcado como solo es mirarte la defensa lo puedes llevar más relajada. Yo me acuerdo que me emparanoie sobre qué preguntas me podrían hacer, así que fui a llorarle a un amor de profesor - especie en extinción en mi antro del mal - a ver si él tenía ideas felices sobre ideas y me ayudaba a prepararlas. Al menos te queda poquito ya y te lo quitas de encima, que es lo que importa.

En fin vecina, que de verdad que sí que llevo media vida aquí intentando contestaros jajaja Me parece a mí que hoy precisamente no voy a intentar escribir nada, al menos ahora jajaja Un bico enorme.


	136. ¡No toques ahí!

\- Eres un pesado… Te he dicho que yo no puedo ir en las fechas en las que se va tu hermano. Posiblemente no voy a estar ni en el país, ¿qué quieres que haga?

\- Pero… ¿No habías dicho que ibais a ir unos días?

\- Sí, pero cuando pueda. Posiblemente me pille justo antes de que él vuelva, si no coincide con el aterrizaje. Pero para el despegue no… Y no creas que no he mirado a ver si había la menor posibilidad de poder estar…

Taichi se encogió de hombros. Había estado intentando poder mover alguna de las reuniones, pero tanto él como Koemi no habían sido capaces. Además, aceptaba intentar hacer malabares con su vida laboral por poder acompañar a su amiga cuando sabía que lo iba a pasar mal, pero otra cosa era tener que hacer que Koemi la pusiera patas arriba también.

\- ¿Tú no puedes ir?

\- ¿Con Dai y Reiji? Estamos en plena temporada escolar… Tu hermana no va a poder venir y yo lo voy a tener complicado con la publicación de la novela.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a sacarla cuando Yamato no esté en el mismo planeta que tú para tener tiempo para huir?

\- Podría ser… No, tengo unas reuniones importantes y tampoco hay forma de moverlas. Van a ir mis padres, y así de paso monopolizan un rato a la niña, pero evidentemente no va a ser lo mismo.

El embajador chasqueó la lengua. Aquella tarde había quedado en ir para ver a su hermana y sus sobrinos y como había llegado primero, había encontrado a Takeru todavía solo con los niños en casa. Por suerte, Daigo se había ido corriendo tras ellos y habían podido quedarse ellos dos solos para hablar tranquilamente.

\- ¿Y Mimi? – preguntó el rubio tras haberse quedado pensativo.

\- Mimi me dijo que iría también de visita, pero… Creo que no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que pasó o no en su momento. La otra vez estaba con ella y tenía cara de no estar enterándose de nada o de pensar que a la pobre Sora había terminado de fundírsele el cerebro.

\- Tiene sentido, no creo que a ella le haya contado nada. Ni mucho menos mi hermano, claro…

Asintió a modo de respuesta. Sora no le habría contado nada a Mimi de forma casi segura, no porque ella no confiase a ciegas en ella, sino porque sabía la relación que tenía Yamato con ella. Ese pensamiento hizo que una idea cruzase su mente.

\- ¿Sabes quién puede saber algo?

\- ¿Quién? ¿Toshiko?

\- Aparte de Toshiko… - negó con la cabeza-. Su miniella. Estoy casi seguro de que sabe que hay algo raro, pondría la mano en el fuego, vamos.

\- ¿Si? ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí. Creo que hasta la pilló justo el día que tuvo problemas tu hermano cuando se supone que "le daba igual y por ella como si no volvía a la Tierra más". Así que te digo yo que si no lo sabe se lo huele. ¿Sabes la típica persona que acaba enterándose de todo aunque ni siquiera pregunte?

\- Pues… ¿Le sonsacas tú o le sonsaco yo?

\- Mejor, ¿se lo decimos a tu hermano y que tantee él el terreno? Creo que se lleva también bastante con ella.

El sonido de las llaves de casa y ver pasar corriendo a Dai primero y detrás los otros dos niños, anuncio la llegada de Hikari a casa, escuchando la voz de ella como confirmación de su llegada.

\- ¿Ya estás aquí? – fue el saludo a su hermano.

\- ¿Molesto?

\- Pobre Koemi, muy aburrida la debes de tener para que te eche tan pronto – se acercó a saludarlo, llevando en brazos a Reiji, siendo al que más le costaba moverse de los tres niños que habían ido a recibirla.

\- Simpática – le dijo cuando la tuvo a su lado-. A ver qué harías tú sin mí…

\- Mejor no te lo cuento – dejó al niño en brazos de su tío para poder ir a saludar a Takeru con un beso, sin importarle que estuviera él delante-. ¿Qué hacéis?

\- Nada, estábamos hablando de posibles niñeros que mandarles a los del Sur cuando mi hermano se vaya.

\- ¿No vas tú? – giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia Taichi.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Soy la única opción viable?

\- ¿De verdad que no vas a ir tú?

* * *

Yamato se quedó tirado encima de la cama mientras que Aiko intentaba subirse encima de él, gateando y agarrándose a su camiseta para no perder el equilibrio. Sora había ido a hacer unos recados y como la niña se había quedado dormida no la había acompañado.

\- Verás como se nos pierda tu madre por no haber ido con ella. ¿Qué hacemos tú y yo si nos quedamos sin ella? A ver a quién engaño yo para que me aguante… Bueno, puedo usarte a ti para engañar a alguien y luego ya cuando se encariñe contigo pruebo suerte yo…

Posó la mano tras la niña, dándole así un empujón con ella para que terminara de poder subírsele encima. Esperó a estabilizarse para continuar con su exploración, dirigiéndose hacia la cara de su padre, riéndose de las caras que él le iba poniendo. Entretenido, dio un respingo cuando sintió el teléfono sonar, girando la cabeza hacia la mesa donde lo tenía para ver quién era. Cuando leyó el nombre de Taichi sonrió ligeramente.

\- Ya verás que cara de tonto se le queda – alargó la mano para colgarle la llamaba y devolvérsela en forma de videollamada de forma automática.

Cuando descolgó, no apuntó hacia él, dejando que fuera la cara de la niña no primero que se viera, la cual, al estar cerca de la pantalla y empezar a ver caras conocidas al otro lado no pudo más que moverse un poco más, queriendo acercarse a cogerlos.

Escuchar la voz de su hermano al otro lado de la línea también hizo que girase el teléfono y que se incorporase, teniendo cuidado con su hija para quedar sentado y poder cogerla contra él para que pueda verlos también.

\- ¿Me has cambiado por mi hermano?

\- Con alguien tengo que discutir que no pueda echarme a dormir al sofá… - Taichi se encogió de hombros-. ¿Estás solo?

\- ¿No ves que no? Yo sé que es pequeña, pero no tanto como para que no la veas… Sora ha salido.

\- ¿Te ha dejado de niñero? – preguntó Takeru.

\- Fíjate, la tengo tan engañada que cree que soy un adulto funcional con el que poder dejar un bebé de casi once meses. Espero que no me descubra demasiado pronto, que estamos los dos acaparando la cama entera.

Taichi giró el teléfono, dejando que ahora en la pantalla aparecieron los tres niños que al haber escuchado la voz de Yamato se habían acercado a ver de dónde salía, asomándose por entre ellos dos.

\- Vaya cinco… ¿Está Hikari ahí?

\- Con los digimon, ¿por qué? – respondió su hermano.

\- No, por nada… Me compadezco de ella. Mira Aiko, mira quienes quieren saludarte – volvió a acercarle al teléfono al bebé para que pudiera ver a sus primos y a Daigo, entretenido en ver las reacciones de ella, viendo como alargaba la mano hacia la pantalla-. ¡No! ¡No toques ahí!

Automáticamente la llamada terminó, habiendo colgado la pequeña por accidente. Yamato no pudo más que reírse, aunque le duró solo unos segundos, pues que Aiko se echó a llorar porque habían desaparecido de la pantalla.

\- Shhh… Shh… - se centró automáticamente en ella, cogiéndola bien en brazos-. No pasa nada… No. Mira, ya verás. Vamos a ir a por el ordenador para que puedas verlos mejor… No llores.

Cogió el teléfono antes de levantarse de la cama, todavía con la niña llorando, mandándole un mensaje a Taichi para que le dijera a su hermano que encendiera el ordenador. Aquello iba a ser más cómodo y a la niña le sería más complicado tropezar.

\- No llores – repitió, acercándose a ella para darse un beso en la mejilla, más sonoro como solía hacer que ella se riera. Aquella vez no causó el mismo efecto que solía hacer, pero pareció distraerla algo-. Mira, ya verás como vuelves a verlos ahora…

Consiguiendo finalmente establecer la videollamada con el ordenador, puso automáticamente la pantalla completa para que pudiera verlos mejor, cortándosele el llanto de repente, fijando la vista delante de ella, abriendo los ojos mucho de nuevo.

\- ¿Ya has hecho llorar a la niña? Vergüenza debería darte…

\- Lleva días sin llorar, qué coincidencia que lo haga por verte la cara, Taichi… - sujetó a la pequeña contra él, de manera que quedara sentada y así pudiera verlos sin peligro de que pudiera colgar de nuevo-. ¿Queréis algo o llamáis simplemente para vernos?

\- Las dos cosas… - el castaño cruzó una mirada con su cuñado, acabando por ser él quien sacara el tema-. ¿Tú sabes si Haru sabe algo sobre lo que pasó volviendo de Marte la primera vez?

\- ¿Eh? – no pudo llegar a contestar. Aquella pregunta lo había pillado completamente desprevenido-. ¿Qué?

\- Que si Haru sabe que no fue un fallo de comunicaciones… ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué narices viene eso?

\- A que hemos estado intentando ver a quién le mandamos a Sora cuando te vayas tú porque nosotros no podemos estar y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que ella podría ser buena opción. ¿Sabe algo o no?

\- ¿Habéis estado dándole vueltas a ver a quién nos mandáis para que Sora no esté sola en el despegue? Takeru, sabes que van a estar nuestros padres…

\- Ya, y por mucho que ellos sigan sin creerse que hayas sido capaz de encontrar alguien como ella que te aguante y que la adoren por ello, no creo que sea precisamente la mejor compañía para ella. No con la que más cómoda pueda estar – dijo Takeru, haciendo que se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba hablando, haciendo que cambiara el gesto-. ¿Estás ya en nuestra misma órbita?

Bajó la mirada hacia la niña para poder comprobar que estuviera entretenida con la pantalla, viendo a sus primos asomarse al otro lado, distraída y habiendo dejado de llorar por fin. Movió sus dedos de la mano que tenía sujetándola para hacerle unas cosquillas y distraerla algo más.

\- Sí que lo sabes. Pero desde hace poco, porque se lo dijo esta última vez cuando le vine con la noticia de que me tenía que ir, ¿por qué? ¿Habéis pensado en que puede ser buena opción?

\- ¿No te parece? Mimi sigue sin saberlo, ¿no? – preguntó su hermano.

\- Sí, hasta donde yo sé sí. No sé si tan siquiera lo sabe Toshiko, la verdad. Si se lo contó a Haru fue posiblemente porque ese día necesitaba hablar con alguien con neuronas, así que a Mimi no el ha dicho ni media palabra.

\- Mira que eres bruto… - se asomó Taichi de nuevo, dejando que Takeru fuera a la cocina en busca de su esposa-. Entonces ella lo sabe, ¿no?

\- Sí, lo sabe… - se quedó pensativo-. Lleva mucho tiempo, casi que desde la conozco diciendo que le gusta mucho todo este mundo y que le gustaría poder ver la base… Podría intentar chantajearla.

\- No creo que te haga falta chantajearla siendo para eso…

\- Ya, pero con Sora aquí el estudio se quedaría sin nadie al frente… De todas formas no creo que se vayan a morir por no estar… Podría ser una solución – hablaba pensativo, sin darse cuenta de que Aiko se le escapaba de entre las manos para acercarse de nuevo a la pantalla, queriendo tocar con sus pequeñas manos la cara de su padrino.

Distrayéndose por completo de la conversación, Taichi se quedó mirando a la niña, sonriendo de forma automática al notar sus gestos y como intentaba tocarlo a pesar de todo. Hacía ya unos días que se habían ido y, sin duda, se había hecho notar su ausencia.

\- Fíjate, ¿quién me iba a decir a mí que una versión en miniatura tuya iba a caerme tan bien?

\- ¡Aiko cuidado con la tecla…! – sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar de nuevo, la niña volvió a tropezar, apagando directamente el ordenador.

Sus ojos azules se quedaron fijos en la pantalla oscura, empezando a poner pucheros rápidamente mientras que Yamato intentaba volver a encenderlo lo antes posible.

\- No, no te me pongas a llorar otra vez. No, venga, ya está, ya… - sin hacerle caso, pasaron apenas unos segundos antes de que el bebé rompiera en llanto de nuevo.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** Yamato, un bebé y la tecnología jajajaja Sin duda parece que al pobre su brillante idea de enseñarle a Aiko a sus titos le ha costado un par de dolores de cabeza porque la cosita se le pone a llorar porque ya no los tiene a la vista. Si es que tiene que notar la ausencia de toda la tropa, porque entre todos la tienen supermimada. Con la madre lo llevan intentando años, pero como cuesta más que se deje se entretienen con el bebé que aún no ha aprendido a gruñirles por pesados jajajaa

El rubio fangirlea cuando lo dejan de niñero de Aiko. Es consciente de que le ha tocado la lotería con esa nena, que él quiere mucho a sus sobrinos y al sobrino postizo ese que le ha salido, pero es consciente de que son polvorilla desde que nacieron mientras que Aiko parece que tiene encima toda la calma que a ellos les falta. Así da gusto hacer de niñero, ni siquiera yo protestaría, no, no.

Muchísima suerte hoy y un besito de tortuguita grandote grandote.

**Natesgo:** sí, Toy Story a su lado es una basura jajajaja Que además la cría debe de alucinar porque esos dos de aspecto para encima tienen mucha pinta de peluche, así que cuando vaya al cole irá corriendo a contarle a la gente que tiene en casa dos peluches grandes que le hablan y la cuidan todo el día jajaja Si lo tengo comentado muchas veces, Aiko se cruza con Gabumon digievolucionado y flipa, que ese sí que es un superpeluche jajajaja

Posiblemente, y además será mutuo, porque se le cae a ellos dos solos la baba con la vida familiar, así que estarán en el espacio, flotando, con morros los dos a ver quién es capaz de fruncir más el ceño. Será una bonita imagen sin duda de la que posiblemente Mai se reíría de no estar ella en la misma situación porque ella también tiene mono de su nena jajajaja

¡Un beso!

**Gues Vecina:** mira, hoy sí que vamos más sincronizadas, porque justo cuando me ha llegado tu comentario estaba yo por aquí recogiendo las cosas que acababa de llegar de trabajar. Ahora al menos me quedo ya de fin de semana tranquilita hasta el lunes. Me han dicho que igual la primera semana de septiembre cerramos unos días y que hasta que empiece el curso en serio igual no tengo que ir tooooodos los días, así que al menos aún tengo algo de tranquilidad. A ver lo que me dura jajaja

Aiko y Gabumon son uno dúo peligroso para la salud de la gente. La tengo por ahí usándolo de apoyo para intentar caminar, tú no te preocupes, que para morir del aldbahfoahfoa todavía tenemos tiempo jajaja Y Gabumon ha aprendido de su compañero, exacto. Que lo ha visto guardar cosas y él ha empezado a hacer lo mismo. Verás tú el día que alguien encuentre dónde lo tiene todo guardado... Como poco todo cosas de Aiko.

Bueno vecina, voy a ver si como, porque pretendo aprovechar este día que tenemos hoy de verano verano para irme un ratejo a la playa que, salvo que se declare alguna desgracia, hasta el lunes me olvido de las fieras. ¡Un bico grandote!


	137. Sr Sora

_\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no?_

_Sora se había quedado de brazos cruzados mirando para su socia. Era la solución más lógica y coherente ya que era ella la que iba a estar al frente de lo que pasara allí hasta que volviera. No entendía por qué se sorprendía tanto a aquellas alturas._

_\- Haru… Deja de mirarme con cara de susto. ¿Me vas a decir qué tiene de raro? Vas a estar al frente del estudio… Ocupa mi despacho y así tendrás a mano todo lo que te haga falta. Es una tontería que tengas que ir yendo y viniendo todo el tiempo porque sabes que lo tengo yo…_

_\- Pero, ¿cómo me voy a mudar yo esa temporada aquí? Es tu lugar…_

_\- Sí, es mi lugar. Pero voy a estar a 1000 km de aquí y tú eres la que necesita tenerlo todo a mano. Bastante es ya que me hagas el favor… Quédate aquí, estarás más cómoda._

_La chica se quedó mirándola, confusa aún. Aceptaba sin ningún problema encargarse de todo en ausencia de Sora, no sería la primera vez. Ambas eran conscientes de que acabaría llamándola para cualquier decisión importante aunque estuviera más que preparada para tomarla por sí misma… Pero cambiar las tornas y ser ella la que pasara a sentarse en la silla en la que ahora estaba la pelirroja eran palabras mayores, por muy temporal que fuera._

_\- No quiero más discusiones sobre este tema. Mientras que yo no esté absolutamente todo el mundo hará lo que tú les digas. Sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea, solo tienes que llamarme sin importar el día, eso por supuesto, pero confío lo suficientemente en ti como para irme tranquila._

* * *

Haru se había quedado apoyada en la ventana del despacho, mirando hacia la mesa en la que había acabado dejando sus pertenencias hasta la vuelta de su socia. No estaba del todo cómoda con aquel cambio. Sabía que era una tontería y que era algo totalmente temporal, pero cada vez que se acercaba a la silla y se sentaba la perspectiva que tenía la hacía sentirse demasiado extraña.

No le costaba demasiado echar la vista hacia atrás y recordar aquella época en la que aún no había terminado sus estudios y había visto la lista de puestos que se ofertaban para las prácticas. Había reconocido el nombre de Sora entre ellos, a pesar de que aún estuviera empezado y rápidamente lo había colocado el primero de todos en los papeleos. No había absolutamente nada en su vida que no hubiera quedado condicionado por ese momento. Absolutamente nada…

Dio un respingo al tener que volver a la realidad cuando sintió su teléfono sonar, acercándose a cogerlo tras haberlo dejado encima de la mesa. Arqueó una ceja al ver el nombre de Yamato en la pantalla, descolgando, esperando más bien que fuera Sora la que llamaba no habiendo querido levantarse a coger su propio teléfono.

* * *

Yamato se había quedado pensativo tras la conversación que había tenido con Taichi y Takeru. Había tenido que dar por terminaba la llamada a pesar de todo, no queriendo que Aiko se volviera a poner a llorar al tropezar con la pantalla. Cuando Sora había vuelto se había llevado con ella al bebé, distrayéndola por completo y haciendo que se olvidara de aquello, yendo encantada a jugar un rato con su madre y los digimon.

Había aprovechado, tras haber estado dándole vueltas un rato, cuando la pelirroja le había dicho que se iba a la ducha para coger el teléfono por fin.

\- ¿Puedes hablar o estás ocupada? – fue su saludo.

\- No… No estaba haciendo nada – obtuvo respuesta inmediata-. ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No, claro que no. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Solo llamo cuando pasa algo?

\- Desgraciadamente… O cuando te usan de recadero – pudo escuchar cómo se reía-. O cuando quieres conspirar conmigo para algo, claro…

\- Pues… No vas muy desencaminada. Necesito que me hagas un favor – se acercó hacia la puerta del baño, dándose viendo que todavía parecía quedarle tiempo a Sora-. ¿Cómo crees que estarás de trabajo para la primera semana de mayo?

\- ¿Por qué? – la confusión sonó en la voz de Haru.

\- ¿Sigues siendo comprable con una visita guiada personal por la sede de Tanegashima?

\- No te entiendo…

\- Necesito que vengas…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

\- Porque eres la única persona cercana de verdad a Sora que sabe lo que pasó realmente en mi primer viaje… Y no quiero que se repita lo de la anterior vez que me fui. Taichi no puede viajar en esa fecha y mi hermano tampoco.

\- ¿Te ha contado que…?

\- Me da igual que lo sepas, Haru. Si e lo ha contado es porque confía en ti y lo vería necesario. No es eso lo importante ahora… Lo importante es que no quiero dejarla sola. Seguramente esté mi padre por aquí, pero no es lo mismo. Creo que le tiene más aprecio a estas alturas a ella que a mí, pero… Ya me entiendes.

\- Pero…

\- No, nada de peros. Os venís los dos… Y como mi padre seguramente se quede por su cuenta os podéis quedar aquí con ella cuando yo me vaya si queréis unos días.

\- Yo… - se quedó pensativa-. Te lo digo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito comprobar que pueda ir y además tengo que hablarlo con Andrew. Ya sabes que él suele ir y venir. Y… además él no tiene ni idea tampoco de qué pasa.

\- Cuando quieras pero… ¿eso es un sí?

\- Eso es un "si puedo y está en mi mano iré", es lo único que te puedo decir ahora… Aunque haré todo lo posible porque así sea, tranquilo. No creo que tenga una jefa que precisamente me vaya a llamar de todo por desaparecer unos días.

Sonrió finalmente al escuchar esas palabras. Era una buena garantía que lo fuera a intentar. Como bien acababa de decir ella, sin duda tenía más flexibilidad laboral para poder desaparecer unos días si todo estaba bien.

\- No sabes lo muchísimo que te lo agradezco.

\- Sí, sí, dímelo cuando me hagas una buena visita guiada. Acepto también pagos en secuestros de Aiko…

\- Eso segundo va a estar más complicado, ya sabes que suele haber cola – giró la cabeza, escuchando como el grifo de la ducha dejaba de sonar-. Tengo que colar, no quiero que ella se entere de que ando revolviendo esto para que no se quede sola. Además, no creo que le venga mal que aparezcas de sorpresa.

\- Cuando sepa algo seguro te escribo y te lo confirmo.

\- Muchas gracias, Haru.

Dio por terminada la llamada, volviendo a dejar el teléfono en su sitio y tirándose a la larga en la cama con Aiko como si aquello hubiera sido lo que hubiera estado haciendo desde que Sora se la había devuelto, esperando a que volviera a aparecer.

* * *

Dejó el teléfono encima de la mesa, confusa aún. De todas las conversaciones que esperaba haber tenido sin duda, no contaba con que precisamente Yamato la llamase para aquello. Ni siquiera esperaba que estuviera puesto al día de lo que ella sabía o dejaba de saber, pero, sin duda, recordaba perfectamente lo extraña que se había comportado Sora años atrás. Y entendía la forma de actuar de él.

Distraída con su hilo de pensamientos acabó por tomar asiento, abriendo su agenda para poder buscar las fechas que Yamato le había dicho, encontrándose con que más o menos las pocas reuniones que había para esas fechas eran para la semana anterior y que sin duda, en aquel momento, podría estar disponible para un viaje.

\- No se lo cuentes, pero no te queda nada mal estar ahí sentada…

\- ¿De dónde narices has salido tú? – levantó la cabeza, confusa al ver a Andrew.

\- ¿Yo? Del aeropuerto – divertido por la cara de susto que se le había quedado, se acercó hacia ella.

\- ¿No se supone que volvías el viernes?

\- Se suponía… - sonrió de forma delatadora.

\- Eres lo peor… Pero lo peor de este mundo…

Se echó a reír finalmente por la cara que aún tenía, caminando del todo hasta llegar a su lado, quedándose apoyado en la mesa al estar ella sentada, observándola desde allí divertido.

\- A mí no me hace gracia. Dos semanas fuera de casa, podrías avisarme de que al final volvías primero… ¿Y si llego a estar ocupada o fuera de Tokio?

Sin creerse la supuesta ofensa de ella por no haberla avisado e intentando parecer serio, se encogió de hombros a su pregunta, no tardando demasiado en inclinarse no dejándola continuar, cortando sus palabras así con un beso.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos – le dijo.

Dejando de lado el teatro con el que lo había recibido sonrió cuando se separó, quedándose observándolo unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué te parece la idea de un viaje a primeros de mayo?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde? – confuso, se quedó todavía a medio incorporar mirando hacia ella.

Sonrió al ver la cara que se le quedaba, poniéndose en pie para dejarlo ponerse recto y tenerlo más a mano, pudiendo quedar frente a él. Llevaba fuera de la ciudad toda la semana anterior y no contaba con verlo hasta dentro de unos días.

\- Acaba de llamarme el Sr. Sora en persona… - amplió su sonrisa al ver como se echaba a reír, habiendo recuperado la postura y aprovechando para llevar las manos a su espalda y poder acercársela, dejándola pegada a él-. Dice que si podemos estar por allí el día que él se vaya que no quiere que Sora se quede sola.

\- ¿Podemos? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Fíjate, si es que desde que no te mira mal por las esquinas hasta voy a tener que empezar a preocuparme… - se rio suavemente antes de encogerse de hombros-. Sora se pone bastante nerviosa y nadie más puede viajar para estar con ella ese día. Yo creo que puedo escaparme aunque sea unos días y estar con ella, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¿El qué? ¿Escaparme de la capital y del trabajo unos días a una isla del sur en mayo contigo? Deja que me lo piense…

Estaba completamente seguro de que iba a tener algo que hacer se fuera el día que se fuera, pero podría esperar o bien hacerlo desde la distancia si era más urgente. Tenía la mejor de las excusas para poder escaparse con Haru unos días y sonaba muy bien esa idea como para dejarla pasar porque sí.

\- ¿Se supone que podemos decirle algo a ella?

\- Yo diría que no… Pero bueno, luego cuando le diga que sí que vamos que me entre más en detalles. Aunque ahora tenía pinta de no querer que ella supiera nada…

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, claro. Ya lo tengo calado cuando quiere conspirar conmigo y que ella no se entere. No sería la primera vez.

\- A ver si ahora el que va a tener que preocuparse voy a ser yo…

\- Pues deberías, porque me ha hecho chantaje del fuerte – sonrió, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, observándolo así-. La oferta incluye una visita a la sede de allí… A la de verdad, no a las cutre oficinas que tienen aquí con todo de mentira. Así que la competencia viene siendo alta…

\- Pobre de mí, poco voy a tener que hacer en esas condiciones. Además, ahora que ya has terminado de dar el golpe de estado… Es el paso que te queda.

Confusa, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que le estaba hablando, desviando la vista de él para observar a sus laterales, pudiendo ver así la mesa. Tardó unos segundos más en volver a enfocarlo, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Lo peor es que son las órdenes… Que es una tontería que ande yendo y viniendo cada vez que necesite algo…

\- Porque es una completa tontería… Pero no me quiero imaginar el drama que has arrastrado simplemente para traerte las cosas hasta aquí… Prefiero no preguntar. Es más, lo que prefiero es que, si ya has terminado con el trabajo por hoy nos vayamos ya a casa que las 10 horas de avión que tengo encima ahora mismo van a empezar a pasarme factura en cualquier momento…

\- Pobrecito él… Pues… Vas a tener que esperar un poco, porque estoy esperando una llamada… Aunque puedes irte a casa si te apetece y luego ya voy yo.

Negó con la cabeza, poniendo cara de resignación. Podría esperar allí con ella sin duda.

\- Pues... Entonces aprovecho para contarte una cosa - le dijo ella echando a andar hacia la puerta para cerrarla tras ella-. Que creo que va a ser buena idea que te explique por qué precisamente Yamato me ha llamado...

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** si es que no le da la cabeza para hacer cosas prácticas como bloquear la pantalla o alejarla algo más de un bebé que no sabe lo que toca o no jajajaja Pobrecito, hay que quererlo igual cuando le dan esos fallos neuronales, que el pobrecito ya bastante bien nos ha salido como para tenérselo en cuenta. Que la nenita estaría toda rojita de estar llorando y si me apuras él también y de los nervios cuando llegó la pelirroja. Luego claro, la pobre mujer se habrá estado muriendo del ataque de risa porque tiene en casa a un experimentado astronauta con unas habilidades dignas de revista.

Y la pobrecita Haru en Tokio con sus histerias porque la persona lógica que tiene por socia le ha dicho que haga el favor de mudarse a su despacho mientras que ella no está ya que lo tendrá todo más a mano... Y ella claro, sudando frío porque cómo se va a ir ella allí. Si es que esa pobrecilla todavía tiene que mentalizarse mucho de que las cosas están cómo están porque ella misma se lo ha ganado. Que lo único que ha hecho Sora por ello es darle la oportunidad de demostrar lo que sabe hacer, todo lo demás ha sido ella solita...

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** sí, creo que sí. Por lo que he entendido. Lo que pasa es que el año pasado también nos dijo lo mismo y al final acabamos yendo todos los días, aunque no venía casi nadie y estábamos por estar muchos días. Pero bueno, septiembre, salvo por los de 2º de Bach suele ser un mes tranquilo y calmado para ir arrancando los motores. El problema va a ser que mi grueso de alumnos de este año es de ese rango de edades... Pero venga que aún tengo unos días de paz hasta que empiece el horror.

Los suegros adoran a su nuera (y como para no, que solo hay que ver el efecto que tiene en ese cabezota) y sin duda que echarán un ojo a que todo esté perfectamente, pero evidentemente no es lo mismo. Así que parece que tienen el problema más o menos arreglado con Haru. Y yo lo siento por Mimi porque la dejo tan de lado porque es el típico personaje que sé que se merece más atención, pero como tiene un carácter que no soporto, acabo quitándole cosas que realmente soy consciente de que debería hacer ella. No creo que a nadie le sorprenda tampoco que la cosa vaya por ahí viniendo de mí jajaja

No te voy a decir yo que no. Que si te garantizan que te sale una cosita adorable como Aiko pues seguro que el índice de natalidad sube considerablemente, que tampoco tiene pinta de que la niña se les vaya a torcer a medida que pase el tiempo, no. Y mira que hay unos cuantos ff por ahí en los que sale siendo la típica malota de instituto de serie de adolescentes estilo RBD jajajaja ¿Quieres verme huir rápidamente de un ff? Prueba a ambientarme una historia de esa forma, verás jajaja

En fin vecina, voy a ver si termino de hacer algunas cosillas por aquí que hoy no tenemos día de playa y quiero aprovechar a hacer unos recados sin morir derretida y esas cosas que está hasta fresquito y no como ayer que casi morimos aquí. ¡Un bico grandote!


	138. Tortuguita

\- Apostaría algo a que acaba quemándose – dijo Mai mientras que se acomodaba en su toalla, bajándose ligeramente las gafas de sol para observar a Yamato alejándose.

\- Eso es una apuesta sobre seguro, no creo que nadie quiera discutírtelo… - riéndose, Sora hizo exactamente lo mismo que ella, observando como se alejaba el rubio con Aiko.

Hacía unos días que habían empezado el aislamiento y era el primer fin de semana desde entonces. Habían aprovechado para poder ir hasta la playa y asar la tarde tranquila allí junto con las familias de los presentes. Sentado no mucho más lejos de ellas dos, con Nyoko entre sus rodillas, estaba Arata, entretenido en vigilar cómo intentaba amontonar arena.

\- ¿A cuál de los dos le has echado más crema?

\- La niña se porta mejor para esas cosas… - encogiéndose de hombros, la pelirroja se echó a reír.

* * *

Yamato se había llevado a la pequeña de ambos con él, cogiéndola en brazos para poder acercarla a la orilla sin que tocara la arena que podía estar más caliente de la cuenta para ella. aunque había escuchado perfectamente los comentarios de fondo prefería ignorarlos abiertamente.

\- Tu madre es mala Aiko, tienes que decírselo de mi parte – le dijo a la niña caminando con ella-. Son unas malas brujas que se meten conmigo esas dos, menos mal que te tengo a ti para que me defiendas…

Caminando con ella, acabó por llegar hasta la orilla, agachándose él primero para poder posarla en el suelo en la arena mojada, sujetando así sus manos para que no perdiera el equilibrio y poder dejarla de pie. Sonrió al ver como la pequeña intentaba dar algunos tímidos pasos sujeta a él.

\- A este paso el día que vuelva vas a caminar mejor que yo… - entretenido, dejó que fuera ella quien dirigiera el rumbo de ambos, viendo como parecía querer acercarse al agua.

Levantó la vista hacia el mar, comprobando que no hubiera olas, encontrándose con la orilla calmada y dejando entonces que la pequeña se acercase al agua. No era la primera vez que la llevaban a la playa y estaba más que acostumbrada a querer jugar y a mojarse ya. Y, sin duda, el rumbo de ella no era otro que acercarse al agua de nuevo. La dejó hacerlo, guiándola con cuidado para que pudiera avanzar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó a la niña cuando se dio cuenta de que se detenía en seco y empezaba a tirar de él en otra dirección, haciendo ruiditos-. ¿Qué? ¿Has visto algo?

No demasiado lejos de donde ellos estaban, una pequeña cría de tortuga avanzaba lentamente, entre las algas de la orilla, siendo eso lo que había llamado la atención de la pequeña. Era algo normal en aquella zona de la isla, ya que las playas eran conocidas por la presencia de diversas especies de esos animales.

\- Mira lo que hemos encontrado… - caminó con ella, dejando que se acercara hasta ella con pasos lentos, más bien llevados por su padre al tenerla sujeta por las manos que por sus propias piernas.

Revolviéndose, cuando llegó más cerca del animal, intentó soltarse del agarre de él, quedándose sentada en el suelo, observando más de cerca a la tortuga, empezando a gatear para poder seguirla. Dejó que hiciera lo que ella quisiera, estando simplemente pendiente de que no se acercara demasiado al agua.

La última vez que había estado en aquella playa había estado en otro momento muy diferente y con unas intenciones totalmente distintas. Se limitó a girar la cabeza hacia la pelirroja, observándola en silencio unos segundos, manteniendo sus propios recuerdos en su cabeza unos segundos antes de hacerle un gesto para que se acercase hasta ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – les dijo una vez que hubo llegado hasta el lado de ambos, habiendo estado pendiente de la escena desde lejos.

\- Mira lo que hemos encontrado, creo que ya tiene entretenimiento para lo que le queda de tarde…

Frunció el ceño, confusa, tardando unos segundos antes de poder ver lo que había llamado la atención de la niña cambiando el gesto automáticamente y agachándose hasta quedar arrodillada en el suelo a la altura de Aiko.

\- ¿Qué has visto cielo? Eso es un bebé de tortuga… Quiere irse al agua para estar con su mamá, tenemos que dejarla pasar.

La niña no levantó la vista hacia su madre ni siquiera cuando le habló siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos del animal completamente hipnotizada. Sin duda, era la primera vez que veía algo así y cuando la tortuga quiso moverse más rápido Aiko empezó a hacer ruidos de queja, como solía hacer con sus padres cuando no le hacían caso.

\- Tiene que irse al agua cielo, mira, ven que vamos a seguirla…

Aiko, quien se había acabado abrazando a la pierna de su padre, se puso a gatear sobre la arena, queriendo seguir así al animal, el cual había empezado a ir más rápido, posiblemente asustado de la cercanía de ellos, yendo directa hacia al agua- Aunque la pequeña ya se movía con bastante facilidad, el suelo de arena hizo que fuera mucho más despacio y que le costara más poder seguirla, tardando mucho más en llegar a la orilla que la tortuga, alcanzándola así su padre antes de que llegara al agua.

\- Ven aquí, que tú no vas a ninguna parte, tortuguita – la levantó, tomándola así en brazos, viendo como la niña quería revolverse para poder volver a encontrar al animal.

\- Se ha ido con su mamá, Aiko, no podía quedarse a jugar contigo, pero seguro que si buscamos podemos encontrar alguna más – le dijo la pelirroja, colocándose al lado de ellos dos también-. ¿No quieres ir a jugar un poco con Nyoko?

Los ojos de la niña siguieron fijos en la orilla del agua, como si todavía esperase encontrarla, dejando de mover las piernas para intentar de escaparse de los brazos de su padre, dándose por rendida al entender que no la iba a soltar.

\- Déjamela, ya la llevo yo – le dijo Sora, acercándose de nuevo a ellos-. ¿A que no me haces un favor?

\- ¿Qué? – le tendió a la pequeña.

\- Tengo sed… - intentó poner su mejor cara de inocencia, parpadeando algunas veces más de lo normal.

\- Vaya cara que tienes… - sonrió-. Aiko, tu madre tiene mucha cara…

Dejándole al bebé, aprovechó la cercanía para pincharla con los dedos en las costillas, valiéndose de la ropa de baño de ella.

\- Eh, maravilla rubia, ya que estás puedes traernos algo a nosotros, anda…

\- ¿Tú también?

\- Con la de años que te llevo padeciendo más te vale traerme algo de beber bien frío y sin protestar…

\- Yo de verdad que no lo entiendo – agachándose para revolver entre sus cosas para poder sacar su cartera de la mochila, negó con la cabeza antes de mirar hacia Arata-. Y luego llaman a Sora valiente, pero es que lo tuyo es de premio…

Escuchando la risa de Mai de fondo, volvió a ponerse en pie antes de echar a andar en dirección hacia alguno de los puestos cercanos a la playa. A pesar de lo que muchos hubieran visto realmente sí que los comienzos de su relación con ella habían sido más parecidos a lo que se podía ver en la actualidad, cuando todavía o había decidido enfadarse con el mundo. No estaba de malas con todo lo que lo rodeaba entonces y tampoco lo estaba ahora. El problema habían sido los años intermedios en los que no había salido de una mala situación para meterse en otra peor, al menos, personalmente hablando.

Distraído, se quedó apoyado en la barra, esperando a que pudieran entenderlo, desviando la vista, sin darse cuenta, hacia la zona de helados, no pudiendo evitar que sus pensamientos se trasladasen directamente a Aiko.

* * *

Sora dejó que la niña fuera a jugar con Nyoko, quedándose distraída mientras tanto en seguir los pasos de Yamato desde su posición, sin poder evitar darse cuenta de que en una de las partes bajas de la espalda empezaba a brillar algo más roja la piel. Negó con la cabeza, en parte entretenida por la facilidad que tenía para quemarse, empezando a buscar entre sus cosas la crema para cuando volviera.

Eso la llevó a volver a echar un vistazo a Aiko, la cual, aunque había estado la mayor parte del tiempo a la sombra, llevaba toda la pinta de ser clavada a su padre hasta en aquello y, sin duda, ella no podía quemarse. Se puso en pie, volviendo a cogerla con ella.

\- Con que tu padre lloriquee de noche por haberse quemado me sobra, señorita – le dijo a la niña antes de empezar a echarle otra capa.

\- Tú no lo viste el primer verano que nos destinaron aquí… No querías verlo…

\- Me lo puedo imaginar… Y pobrecito Gabumon, lo que habrá tenido que aguantar por casa luego…

Bajó la vista hacia la pequeña, entreteniéndose en echarle el protector solar, riéndose por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo al recordar los dramas que habían pasado en Grecia los primeros días y como había acabado yendo directo a pedirle que le echara el aftersun porque ni siquiera era capaz de echarse en la cama tranquilo. Luego había recurrido a esa treta con otras intenciones, pero los primeros días habían sido totalmente reales.

Divertida con sus pensamientos volvió a buscarlo, encontrándoselo todavía en la barra, solo que en aquella ocasión parecía estar hablando con alguien. Arqueó una ceja curiosa, estirándose a ver si era alguien conocido para ella, aunque lo dudaba bastante. Ladeó la cabeza, estudiando bien la situación antes de darse cuenta de que ella sí que había vivido aquello más veces.

Su risa no tardó en llamar la atención de los otros dos adultos, quienes empezaron a buscar el posible motivo de la risa de ella. Fue Arata el primero en darse cuenta, negando con la cabeza, divertido.

\- Eso te pasa por dejarlo solo – le dijo a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué? – Mai, no habiendo todavía terminado de ubicarse no fue hasta que escuchó una risa diferente a las del grupo, algo más forzada.

La piloto se quedó mirando hacia el puesto, dándose cuenta por fin de lo que pasaba, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella sí que había visto aquello muchas veces, pero nunca con un Yamato tan sumamente despistado y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando delante de sus narices como en aquel momento.

\- Pobrecito… La que le espera…

Sora mantuvo la vista fija en la escena. Una turista parecía haberse acercado, pero, sin duda, no estaba demasiado perdida y por la forma que tenía de comportarse no eran indicaciones lo que parecía buscar. Y, al igual que había pensado la piloto segundos antes, Yamato parecía completamente en la ignorancia, todavía intentando darle algún tipo de explicación.

\- ¿Vosotros qué pensáis? ¿Debería ir a rescatarlo o espero a que vuelva pidiendo socorro? – comentó divertida.

* * *

Yamato aprovechó para poder pagar cuando el camarero se acercó, distraído, comprobando unos segundos que estuviera todo.

\- Es la línea 3 de autobús la que lleva directamente a esa zona de la isla, aunque no tengo ni idea de las frecuencias que habrá ahora – explicó, girándose de nuevo.

\- La línea 3 – repitió, quedándose apoyada en la madera observándolo, acabando por dibujar la mejor de sus sonrisas-. Muchísimas gracias…

Quedándose observándolo fijamente incluso aunque pareciera que ya había dado por terminada la conversación.

\- Vas a necesitar ayuda con eso… - habló de nuevo, volviendo a pillarlo desprevenido-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de las indicaciones.

\- Oh no te preocupes no…

\- Insisto, de verdad – amplió más su sonrisa.

Intentando no echarse a reír de la cara que estaba empezando a poner Yamato, Sora terminó por carraspear llamando así la atención de ambos. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para mantener el gesto neutral.

\- ¿Ya está todo? – preguntó de la forma más accidental posible.

El rubio se giró rápidamente hacia ella, sorprendido por no haberla escuchado acercarse, mirando primero hacia la nada de donde parecía acabar de materializarse y luego hacia la barra antes de volver a mirar hacia aquella que había estado hablándole.

\- Ehm… Sí… - no tardó en ser capaz de reconocer como la pelirroja se estaba aguantando la risa.

\- Muchas gracias por las indicaciones – respondió la turista rápidamente tras haberse quedado mirando hacia la escena, siendo capaz de entender lo que estaba pasando.

Sora esperó hasta perderla la suficientemente de vista como para poder echarse a reír descaradamente de la cara que seguía manteniendo Yamato de susto. Se apoyó de espaldas en la barra, cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho, divertida.

\- Yo que tú no volvería a dónde tenemos las toallas, alguien se está riendo demasiado de ti…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas vigilándome exactamente? – se giró hacia ella.

\- Pues… Estaba mirando que ya te has quemado en la espalda – sonrió-. ¿De verdad no te estabas dando cuenta de lo que pasaba?

\- …

Volvió a echarse a reír, adelantándose unos pasos para quedarse frente a él, posando las manos en sus costados, quedándose mirando hacia la cara que estaba poniendo.

\- Si hinchas los mofletes te saco una foto con Aiko como descubra que se le está derritiendo el helado porque su padre se está muriendo de la vergüenza por no haber sido capaz de enterarse de que le estaban tirando los trastos…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** por fin ha llegado el capítulo de la playa. Si es que yo sabía que estaba por aquí cerca pero no me acordaba de que había estado metiendo cositas entre medias. Pero lo importante es que Aiko ha visto una tortuguita y que su padre tiene una buena excusa para empezar a llamarla así y que se babe encima el resto del planeta. Luego a alguien le extrañará que en cuando se queden solos vaya su señora esposa y claro, le haga un croquis muy bien detallado de lo felizmente casada que está, aunque la muy malvada se haya estado riendo de él lo que ha querido y más.

Si es que nadie puede culpar a la pobrecita turista jajajaja El problema lo tiene él que si es cierto lo que comentan los cotillas de turno de vez en cuando, pues resulta que al pobrecito no le puede haber cambiado más el chip hasta tan nivel de no enterarse de que precisamente las indicaciones no es lo que le interesan. Tiene demasiado grabado en el cerebro que él ya está del todo domesticado y que su atención está fija en el sabor de la bolita de helado que le va a llevar a Aiko. Pobrecito él jajajaja Lo que debió de ser y en lo que se ha quedado... Y yo creo que él no lo cambiaría por nada en este mundo y no puede estar más contento con ese cambio.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** no sé, el año pasado nos dijo lo mismo y luego acabamos yendo todos los días, así que a saber. Sobretodo yo, porque él da clase de mate, peeeero si tiene que atender padres o vete tú a saber qué me manda a mí a sustituirlo. Así que ya te iré contando a ver... Porque también tengo a las fieras mías de aquí volviéndome loca porque claro, ahora empiezan a entrar las prisas... Y del clima pues... hoy hemos salido hasta en las noticias por la tormenta eléctrica bestial que ha caído a las 7 de la mañana despertando a toda la ciudad. Temblaba hasta la pared, alucinante jajaja Así que creo que hoy toca día de vagueo por casa.

Yo creo que sigue teniendo demasiado en un pedestal a Sora y no se da cuenta de que a niveles del estudio, ella precisamente la considera una igual. Y hasta que eso le entre en la cabeza pues habrá que mandarle a Kuzco convertido en llama a hacerle un esquema con la pizarrita a ver si así lo va pillando. Jajajajaa y el mono de nenes causado por Aiko por el momento parece que solo ha sido más grave en el caso de Taichi que fue a rondar a Koemi porque quería una nena y lo mandaron a poner la mesa. Creo que la pobrecita de Haru sigue pensado que es demasiado jovenzuela para esas cosas y que no hace falta correr tanto como su socia, que hay que disfrutar de la vida de recién casada otro poco más jajaja

Claro, nos salió listo. Probablemente antes de recurrir a Aiko intentara usar a Gabumon para los chantajes de ese tipo, seguro que él se dejaba encantado, porque los chantajes probablemente fueran con Mai y eso le iba a suponer a él mimos y comida jajajaja Pero bueno, mientras que los use para los fines que los usa yo creo que va bien la cosa. Ahora lo tendremos sentado algún día con Aiko en brazos, los dos poniendo cara de pena, y verás tú quién es el listo que no le dice que sí a lo que sea que esté pidiendo jajajaja

¿Qué tal Aiko en la playa con tortuguitas y su padre decidiendo que es buena idea llamarla así? ¿Bien? Yo casi tiro el pc por la ventana en mis episodios de intentar escribir y no poder porque estoy demasiado ocuapda fangirleando al proyectarme la escena en la cabeza jajajaja ¡Un bico grandote vecina! A las tartarugas no les digo nada porque la minirubia ya se ha encargado de ir a saludarlas ella.


	139. ¿Nos dejas?

\- Es decir, que tardo unos días más en bajar desde la capital porque tengo papeleos que rellenar y me encuentro con que el máximo avance de toda la organización es que mientras que os dedicabais a hacer el vago en la playa a alguien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de querer acercarse a Yamato… ¿Es eso lo que me estáis diciendo?

La cara de Hideki nada más terminar la reunión y enterarse de lo que estaban hablando, sin duda no había tenido precio. Se había acercado a ellos de una forma más informal, aprovechando que en aquellos momentos no tenían que estar pendientes de nada del trabajo y, sin duda, aunque no sabía por qué le extrañaba aquello, a esas alturas, le sorprendía.

\- Eh, tendrías que verlo. Cuando se dio cuenta solo le faltaba empezar a cavar un hoyo en la arena para esconderse… Pero como no os dio la gana de venir con nosotros – Mai se giró hacia Takao y Katsu, lanzándoles una mirada desdeñosa- pues os lo perdisteis. Ah, se me olvidaba que tenéis una vida demasiado ajetreada.

Yamato, de fondo, resopló, decidiendo que iba a ser mejor ignorarlos y entreteniéndose en recoger sus cosas para poder acercarse hacia la zona de entrenamientos. Aquel día, para ellos, el aislamiento había acabado mucho antes para que pudieran asistir a una reunión importante, habiéndose encontrado por fin el grupo entero.

\- Decidme que habéis estado haciendo algo más de utilidad esta temporada, porque de verdad que me vuelvo a Tokio… - el general puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿A qué? Los nuevos siguen de una pieza, estos dos inútiles no han roto nada todavía y Yamato no ha conseguido aterrorizar a nadie con historias sobre lo loca que estoy o dejo de estar pilotando… Lo tenemos todo bajo control…

\- ¿Cómo me las arreglaba para sobrevivir varios meses en un espacio tan reducido como puede ser una de las naves?

\- No lo sé, pero mira, si yo todavía no me he cargado a nadie no será por falta de ganas – gruño Yamato antes de ponerse en pie y echar a andar por el pasillo-. Me voy a entrenar un rato, ahí os quedáis.

\- Pero no vayas solo, no vaya a ser que alguien se te acerque a pedir indicaciones – usando un tono más irónico, guiñándole el ojo, Mai tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo para no echarse a reír.

Volviendo a poner los ojos en blanco, Hideki negó con la cabeza mirando hacia unos y otros. Realmente, prefería tenerlos en ese plan que como los había tenido tiempo atrás. No por nada él mismo había ido bajando la guardia y la seriedad. Al final habían acabado ganándoselo y aunque aún intentaba hacer el esfuerzo para imponerse y parecer más serio entre aquellas paredes, no podía evitarlo.

\- ¿Dónde están los nuevos? – le preguntó a la piloto finalmente.

\- ¿Dónde van a estar? Ellos sí que tienen que cumplir con el aislamiento a rajatabla, así que están en las instalaciones para ello… O al menos ahí los dejamos cuando nos fuimos nosotros, claro.

\- Vale, pues entonces yo me voy a mi casa que tengo muchas cosas pendientes todavía.

\- Pero… todavía no te he contado en condiciones cómo de rojo fue capaz de ponerse Yamato cuando tuvo que ir su señora esposa a salvarlo…

Imitando el mismo gesto del rubio, negó con la cabeza y echó a andar por el pasillo prefiriendo no saber demasiado del asunto. En ocasiones se preguntaba cómo era posible que aquello fuera lo mejorcito que hubieran podido encontrar en su momento. Desgraciadamente, eran demasiado buenos en sus campos como para que alguien tuviera tan siquiera que fijarse en la clase de adultos que eran a esas alturas de su vida.

\- Espera – le dijo al rubio acelerando el paso para poder llegar hasta donde él estaba.

\- No me lo digas, ¿quieres saber qué línea hay que coger para llegar a alguna parte? – se detuvo, dejando que lo alcanzara.

\- No, pero más tarde si eso me lo aclaras, que tiene pinta de dársete bien – dijo cuando por fin llegó a su lado-. Creo que prefiero no preguntar de qué iba lo otro… No, tengo que hablar contigo de algunas cosas. ¿Tienes prisa?

\- No, iba a ir a entrenar un rato... Pero puedo dejarlo para otro día.

\- Te acompaño hasta allí. Lo primero de todo, ¿todo bien?

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que le estaba hablando, sonriendo. Sin duda que se estuviera interesando era algo que apreciaba mucho.

\- Sí, todo bien. Está mucho mejor ya, yo creo que hasta le ha venido bien estar por aquí con otro ritmo y otro estilo de vida.

\- Me alegro, dudo que tarde mucho en ir una que yo me sé a rondarla más de la cuenta…

\- Fíjate que lo agradecería, porque así alguien más le echa un ojo encima sin que me llame pesado.

\- Seguro que sigue teniendo motivos más que suficientes para llamarte pesado.

* * *

Sora estaba sentada en una silla, con la niña encima de las rodillas, entretenida en pincharla con los dedos en la barriguita viendo cómo se reía cada vez que lo hacía. Acercó a la boca de la pequeña la servilleta que se había traído con ella, limpiándole así la saliva que caía por su barbilla por culpa de los dientes que todavía estaban en su proceso de salir.

\- Al menos no has vuelto a tener fiebre desde que estamos aquí – le dijo, viendo como la niña la observaba fijamente, agitando sus brazos en el aire mientras tanto, empezando a hacer pequeños ruiditos-. Oye, vamos a tener que intentar que aprendas a decir papá… ¿qué te parece?

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en ella, atenta a lo que le decía su madre, acabando por alargar las manos para intentar alcanzarla, riéndose.

\- ¿Te estás riendo de mí o de la cara que se le puede quedar a él? Yo diría que de lo segundo, ¿eh?

Se puso en pie, llevándola con ella para entrar de nuevo en casa, no queriendo que le diera demasiado el calor del exterior. Sin duda iba a ser un buen entretenimiento para los días que iban estar allí intentar que la niña fuera capaz de decirlo. Lo había intentado ya muchas veces, hacía pequeños ruidos que querían sonar parecidas a "mamá", pero poco más allá habían llegado.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer hoy para la cena? Hace mucho que no chantajeo a tu padre para que me haga algo él… Pero pobrecito, que cuando llegue del trabajo seguro que está cansado…

Biyomon se acercó hasta donde estaban, revoloteando hasta quedar cerca de ella, observándolas desde ese punto más alto, llamando la atención del bebé mientras que Sora se acercaba hacia la cocina.

\- ¿Te apetece a ti algo? – le preguntó a su compañera.

\- Gyozas – contestó acabando por posarse encima de la mesa. Yo te ayudo a hacerlas, ya verás que bien nos quedan.

\- ¿Gyozas? ¿De verdad? – pensativa, se giró hacia la nevera-. No sé si tendremos para poder hacerlas, pero si te apetecen a mí me parece bien no creo que los otros dos se vayan a quejar precisamente.

Sonrió yendo a dejar finalmente a Aiko en su silla para poder tenerla cerca de ellas y que las pudiera ver, dándole una caricia en la mejilla antes de volver al lado de Biyomon.

\- A ver, vamos a ver si lo tenemos todo y sino pues ya vemos cómo nos las arreglamos…

Parloteando sola, fue hasta la nevera, comprobando lo que necesitaba y lo que tenía, buscando precisamente entre los posibles ingredientes del relleno que sabía que le gustaba más a Yamato. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo sola pasado un rato. No había podido pensar en la última vez que había vuelto del espacio y el drama que había traído con él por haberlo hecho mucho más delgado de lo que se había ido. Les había costado una temporada que volviera a la normalidad luego, descubriendo en esa temporada las cosas que más le gustaban para comer gracias a entretenerse en consentirlo más de la cuenta.

\- Ah mira, tenemos de todo… Venga, que te enseño como se hacen ya verás qué fácil es. Con un poco de suerte nos da tiempo a terminarlas antes de que lleguen.

\- Y sino no los dejo entrar en casa yo, ya verás. Los amenazo con picotazos y que se entretengan en traerte algo rico de postre.

Riéndose de las palabras de ella empezó a sacarlo todo por fin, dejándolo encima de la mesa.

* * *

Yamato posó la bolsa encima del banco, aprovechando para detenerse y quedarse mirado hacia Hideki. Lo había acompañado hasta allí y ahora estaba observándolo en silencio. Aquello sí que llamó su atención ya que notaba algo de seriedad en él.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó finalmente.

\- Malo no – contestó viendo la cara de él.

\- ¿Malo no? ¿Cómo me tengo que tomar eso?

\- Pues… Al final he tardado más tiempo en bajar porque me han tenido ocupado con reuniones.

\- ¿Hay algún cambio de planes? – arqueó una ceja-. ¿No habrán cambiado de fechas, no?

\- No, no, tranquilo. Las fechas a estas alturas solo se moverían por problemas mucho más serios. Ya sabes, otro temporal, huracanes… Cosas de esas – le hizo un gesto para que se relajara-. Lo que pasa… Es que ya han sacado las listas oficiales de quién se puede retirar de los viajes y quien no…

Los ojos de Yamato se posaron rápidamente en él, cayendo por fin en lo que pasaba y lo que le estaba diciendo. Dándose cuenta de ello, el general se limitó a asentir, dándole así la confirmación.

\- Por eso te decía que esperaba que no fuera malo. Sé que dedicándonos a lo que nos dedicamos lo que de verdad es interesante es poder salir, pero… También he visto la cara que llevas teniendo desde que te di la noticia en el despacho aquel día. Podrías haberte retirado antes de este en realidad, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Pero ahora ya es más bien oficial.

\- ¿Oficial? ¿Ya es seguro?

\- Tengo los papeles en la oficina. Se supone que esta va a ser tu última salida a no ser que protestes y quieras seguir.

Confuso totalmente por lo que estaba escuchando, parecía no terminar de ser capaz de reaccionar. Sin duda era algo que no contaba con que le llegara. Si bien era cierto que la misma sorpresa se había llevado al recibir la noticia del viaje, tampoco había esperado aquello.

\- También le ha tocado a Mai, así que ya se queda oficialmente ocupando el puesto por el que se supone que se trasladó al norte. Así que pobres de los que futuros pilotos que caigan en sus manos.

\- Si sobreviven seguro que ya poco más va a poder asustarlos – se encogió de hombros. Se dio cuenta del detalle de que había ido a hablar con él directamente en vez de decirles a los dos lo que pasaba a la vez-. ¿Pasa algo más? Has querido hablar conmigo a solas… Bueno, también está la posibilidad de que no tuvieras ganas de seguir aguantando a los demás allí atrás, lo cual me lo creería, pero creo que aún les das algo de respeto…

Hideki sonrió, divertido por el hecho de que fuera demasiado evidente todo. Tampoco era demasiado complicado de adivinar que había querido hablar con él en privado por algo, no se había molestado en disimular siquiera.

\- Me cambian de puesto. Voy a seguir en Chofu, pero parece ser que prefieren que me dedique a otras cosas que no estén relacionadas directamente con el trabajo de campo más real. Podría decirse que como el comandante que estuvo a cargo del primer viaje con éxito a Marte les intereso para otro tipo de asuntos ahora – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Nos dejas?

Se encogió de hombros.

\- A alguien van a tener que darle dolores de cabeza ahora – giró la cabeza hacia él, observándolo sin decir nada más.

* * *

Bueno, es la tercera vez que se me cierra esto solo. A la siguiente o bien veis salir un ordenador por la ventana o la mesa entera. Que a esta hora además me cuesta mucho concentrarme aunque sea para escribirlos las contestaciones a las review...

**Natesgo:** ¿tú sola? No creo que no haya nadie que no llame así a la niña desde incluso antes de saber de su existencia. Ahora mismo ya no lo sé seguro, pero podría jurar haber buscado cómo se decía tortuga para ver si había alguna forma para hacer la gracia. Y que alguien la llamara así era solo cuestión de tiempo, ahora a ver si se le queda a Yamato llamar a la niña tortuguita y de paso cargarse a medio mundo de la adorabilidad.

El pobre hombre está desentrenado y claro, vienen a acosarlo y no se entera de lo que pasa. Que de verdad que la inteligencia social no estando prevenido no es lo suyo. Además que el pobre hombre se rodea de mala gente, a tales niveles que su señora esposa, en vez de ir a imponer orden, primero se queda riéndose un rato y luego ya va a ver si lo rescata porque el pobre ya no sabe dónde meterse. Pero que no se preocupe él, que ya hasta a oídos de Hideki llega la cosa jajajaja Eso le pasa por salir a jugar con Mai.

¡Un beso!

**AnnaBolena04:** pues claro, ahí la cosita vio un animalito chiquitín y fue corriendo detrás de él a ver qué era eso. Que ella es pequeñita y eso era todavía mucho más pequeño. Ya verás luego el pobre Yamato el dolor de espalda que debió que arrastrar lo que le quedaba de tarde, que entre los puñales que le han llovido y esa cosita chiquitina que tiene por hija, que le debe de llegar por debajo de las rodillas y que quiere ir andando agarrada a él... Más le vale que le hagan algo de caso por la noche y le den mimos.

El pobre hombre estaba con la guardia del todo baja y de verdad que no se enteraba. Estaba demasiado entretenido pensando de qué iba a coger el helado para Aiko como para darse cuenta de que alguna debía de estar echándole unas miradas que para qué. Aunque bueno, mejor dejarlo, porque sino seguro que se ponía rojo brillante y entonces sí que se iban a reír más de él jajajajaaja Pobrecito... ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** a saber, la semana que viene te cuento a ver con qué sorpresa me han salido y qué tengo que hacer. Aunque también te digo que empezar por las tardes hace que me entren unas ganas locas de ir a darme cabezazos contra alguna pared, todo sea cierto... Pero bueno, vamos a intentar pensar capitalistamente, a ver si me animo (no).

Yo creo que lo que le pasa es que tiene que estar sintonizado. Que tiene clarito cómo se ve en el espejo, y ya ni hablemos de en la playa... Pero como estaba totalmente distraído y pensando en otra cosa no lo vio ni venir. Si a eso le sumas que de inteligencia emocional tiene que andar muy sobre seguro para saber tan siquiera en qué planeta orbita... Pues le pasan estas cosas. Y que dé gracias de no haberse puesto exageradamente rojo cuando tuvo que ir Sora a ver si lo rescataba porque sino cualquiera aguanta a Mai riéndose de él.

Aiko entre los nenes del grupo de siempre y los que poco a poco van apareciendo, va a tener cola de espera en la puerta de casa a la hora de tener un cumple. Pero claro, es que esa niña es la cosa más adorable del mundo y es normal que ande siempre bien rodeada. Mai y Yamato seguro que se han dado muchos cabezazos juntos a lo largo de los años de estudio, de manera que al final, y ahora que está algo más domesticado él, es normal... Eso y que posiblemente esté haciendo por dar más pie a que interaccionen todos con Sora a sabiendas de que en nada se tiene que ir y mira, si sabe que también se queda el marido de Mai en la isla pues ya es alguien más con quien puede tener trato ella... ¿Ves? Con las ideas sobre seguro nos sale más listo, ahora que no lo acose nadie mientras piensa en helados para Aiko que se le satura la neurona jajajaa

¡Un bico grandote vecina!


	140. Ni a la vuelta de la esquina

Yamato giró la cabeza hacia el general, observándolo detenidamente. No le había gustado nada la noticia de saber que iba a dejar de formar parte de su equipo, aunque ya hiciera tiempo que no contaban con él para los viajes, seguía estando detrás de todas las decisiones administrativas. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que había hecho que se quedara mirando hacia él. Sino la forma en la que lo había dicho y, sin duda, la manera en la que lo estaba observando en aquellos momentos.

\- No me mires así, que sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando – acabó por reírse, divertido por las caras que le estaba poniendo-. Te lo dije hace tiempo. Vas por detrás de mí. Suena lógico creer que si yo dejo libre una vacante detrás de mí alguien tenga que ocuparla. Y más aún cuando el que se espera que lo haga ha quedado ya fuera de las listas del personal itinerante…

\- ¿Yo?

\- Ahora me irás a decir que te sorprende…

\- Pero yo…

\- Tú sabes hacer perfectamente lo mismo que hago yo. Yo subí a general para llegar a ese puesto pero porque yo vengo de parte de las fuerzas aéreas, simplemente por eso. Lo que se necesita es alguien que sepa lo que hace y que tenga experiencia real. Si le quito a Mai el pilotaje se acabaría volviendo loca, ¿en manos de quién crees que iba a quedar mejor?

Siguió mirándolo confuso. Sonaba lógico. Es más, se lo había dicho años atrás tal cual se lo estaba diciendo en aquel momento. Lo había mirado igual de confuso entonces que lo estaba haciendo ahora.

\- Tampoco se me ocurre mejor opción. Yo creo que te va a venir bien... Más que a ti, a alguien que tienes en casa a quien no le hace falta que su padre esté demasiado tiempo fuera o jugándosela. Te podrías haber retirado después de que casi no volviéramos vivos a la Tierra y no lo hiciste.

Asintió a lo que le decía. Como siempre, eran cosas que sí que conocía cómo funcionaban. Sabía que eran 4 los viajes que solían durar en el puesto gente como él. Y sin duda, los llevaba. No contaba entre ellos los rimeros de iniciación como las pequeñas estancias en la Estación Espacial, sino por todo lo demás. Habían sido en poco tiempo, pero sin duda, los había completado.

\- ¿Y los otros dos?

\- Igual. Katsu y Takao también han quedado fuera de las listas. Hay vacantes para ellos en el sistema de desarrollo e investigación. No creo que precisamente les vaya a ir muy mal, al menos no como a los pobres que tengan que probar sus ideas.

Volviendo un poco más a la realidad, el rubio se rio por lo que acababa de escuchar, dejando de estar en aquella fase de parálisis mental.

\- Así que… ¿has venido a decirme que huyes y que me dejas a mí con todo el lío? ¿Puedo ir a llorarte aunque estés en el edificio departamental?

\- Creía que quedaba claro con el cambio de puesto… - entretenido, asintió al verlo caer en la cuenta por fin-. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me parece que voy a echar de menos esto… Pero… Tenía que pasar. Y creo que tienes toda la razón.

\- Siempre la tengo – se encogió de hombros-. Mañana habrá una reunión más oficial en la que os lo dirán oficialmente, ya os avisarán de la hora. Yo voy a ver si ya hay con quien tratar y puedo hablar con los otros tres.

\- Si los ves, dile a Gabumon que deje de aliarse con el enemigo y que venga.

Asintió, no esperando a que dijera nada más, girando y deshaciendo el camino andado hacia el pasillo de vuelta al edificio principal. Yamato se quedó mirando hacia él, dándole vueltas a todo lo que le acababa de decir, tardando unos segundos más en darse cuenta de lo que no había dicho de forma directa.

\- Hideki – reclamó su atención.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo? – se giró hacia él.

\- Gracias…

El general arqueó una ceja, quedándose con la vista fija en Yamato, el cual avanzó algo más hasta colocarse de nuevo frente a él.

\- Gracias – repitió cuando lo alcanzó.

\- No me las des, eres tú el que ha hecho bien las cosas. Yo no he tenido nada que ver en esta decisión.

\- Si no hubiera ido por la recomendación para el traslado a Chofu eso nunca habría pasado.

\- Te lo dije entonces, quería mi equipo cerca. No me des las gracias – se encogió de hombros-. Es más, ¿por qué no te vas a casa en vez de perder tiempo aquí entrenando? Creo que esta información le va a gustar más a alguien que a mí – adelantó la mano hacia él, esperando que reaccionase de nuevo y se la estrechara-. Enhorabuena.

Yamato terminó por asentir, agradecido, devolviéndole así el gesto y dejando que se fuera. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió, teniendo que retroceder hasta quedar sentado en uno de los bancos de madera de la zona. No pudo evitar que apareciera en su mente el momento en el que años atrás había ocurrido algo parecido. Cuando le había dicho que lo trasladaban… Ahora le estaba diciendo que no iba a tener más viajes.

No iba a tener más viajes.

No sabía como tomarse aquello. Le gustaba su trabajo. Lo adoraba. Sino no habría dejado de lado todo lo que había dejado durante tantos años. Pero, como bien le había dicho, ahora había algo más importante esperando en casa.

Sonrió por fin.

Hideki tenía razón. El entrenamiento podría esperar sin lugar a dudas. Volvió a recoger su bolsa de deporte, saliendo con paso rápido hacia el pasillo por el que había llegado, encontrándose con Gabumon a mitad de camino.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- Nos vamos a casa.

\- ¿Para eso me haces venir hasta aquí? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes prisa? ¿Te ha llamado Sora?

\- No, no ha pasado nada en casa. Simplemente quiero llegar primer hoy… Así que venga, mueve el trasero.

No iba a decirle nada al digimon tampoco, así podría dar la noticia cuando llegase a casa a todos. Sabía que a Gabumon le iba a gustar escucharlo mucho. Se iba tras él aquella vez porque sin duda no pensaba dejarlo solo, pero con lo mucho que adoraba a Aiko sabía que lo iba a pasar igual de mal que él durante esas semanas. La noticia de que iba a ser la última vez que aquello iba a pasar, sin duda iba a sentarle muy bien.

La idea de que quizás aquello fuera una buena noticia para guardarse y usar en una ocasión importante pasó por su cabeza de una forma muy vaga. Ni siquiera era capaz de explicar cómo había sido capaz de esconderle a Sora lo del traslado durante tanto tiempo… Ahora iba a saber que pasaba algo nada más verlo aparecer por la puerta y sin duda se le daba muy mal mentirle a ella. Lo mejor iba a ser llegar con ello de frente.

\- Menuda cara que estás poniendo… Espero que no te hayan entrado las prisas por querer ponerte pegajoso porque entonces me quedo con Mai.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías? Venga, camina delante de mí…

* * *

Sora puso cara de concentración, estirándose para poder coger uno de los lápices de colores. Había dejado la cena lista para que simplemente fuera ponerla al fuego y que estuviera caliente y había dejado a Aiko jugando con Biyomon. Finalmente se había sentado y había dejado por toda la mesa sus materiales de dibujo para poder trabajar en algunos bocetos nuevos de cara a futuras nuevas colecciones.

La tranquilidad de aquella isla la ayudaba mucho con el trabajo. Sabía que siempre le había hecho bien alejarse de la locura del centro de Tokio, pero había tenido sus dudas en aquella ocasión. Aiko, a pesar de ser muy tranquila, necesitaba atención todo el rato y además tenía miedo de que sus propios nervios fueran a pasarle factura. No había sido así y sin duda había podido entretenerse mucho con bocetos y patrones.

Cuando se quedara sola quizás las cosas cambiasen, eso no lo podía saber, pero había notado que estaba más tranquila, y, sin duda, que estaba mejor del cansancio y el malestar que había tenido semanas atrás. Aparte de que estaba siguiendo al pie de la letra las amenazas de Jou y las indicaciones del médico, no se podía decir que su estilo de vida allí no fuera de ayuda.

Levantó la vista hacia la pequeña, viendo que se había quedado echaba bocarriba intentando coger con sus manos a Biyomon, la cual revoloteaba no demasiado lejos de ella, distrayéndola y dándole así su espacio a Sora para que pudiera trabajar tranquila. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y volvió a centrarse en el papel que tenía delante.

Absorta en su propio mundo, no escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, ni fue capaz de ver a Yamato llegar con Gabumon. No contaba con él hasta más tarde por lo que él estaba usando aquello como ventaja, sonriendo al ver que estaba completamente distraída. Se acercó a dejar las cosas donde no estorbasen, asomándose para poder a Aiko jugando, aprovechando que no se había dado cuenta aún de su presencia para que no lo delatase. Le hizo un gesto a los digimon para poder acercarse hasta la pelirroja en silencio.

\- Buh – murmuró tras haberse acercado a ella por la espalda.

Automáticamente dio un brinco sobre la silla, tropezando sin querer con los demás colores que tenía a su lado, provocando que salieran todos volando. Aquella reacción, en vez de asustar a Aiko, lo que hizo fue que la niña se echara a reír por la reacción que había tenido su madre, la cual se giró lentamente hacia Yamato.

\- ¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer con tu vida? ¡Casi me matas del susto! – fue a darle un manotazo, sin conseguirlo al estar esperándolo él y cogerla por la muñeca.

Arrugó la nariz en un gesto que hizo que se riera más de la cara que estaba poniendo, aprovechando que la había cogido para darle un pequeño tironcito y hacer que se pusiera en pie sin decirle todavía nada, limitándose a quedarse observándola.

\- ¿Sabes dónde vas a dormir hoy por gracioso? – le dijo todavía con la misma cara, habiéndose dejado mover.

\- Sí, lo tengo bastante claro – contestó, dejando ir una sonrisa de medio lado.

Aquel gesto la confundió. Hubiera esperado que volviera a reírse de ella, pero estaba empezando a entender nada ver menos. Mantuvo el gesto, aunque dejando que se notara que no estaba entendiendo qué pasaba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te parece bonito que Aiko se esté riendo de mí?

\- Mañana tengo una reunión en la que van a hacer oficial que el viaje del mes que viene es el último antes de que me retire del trabajo de campo. Hideki se cambia de puesto y me han asignado a mí el suyo. Se acabaron los viajes.

Las palabras de él la dejaron completamente congelada. Perdió cualquier rastro de la expresión con la que había estado mirándolo mal hasta hacía apenas unos segundos, quedándose sin saber cómo poder reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué? – consiguió articular.

\- Ya me toca retirarme. Es el protocolo de trabajo que siempre se ha seguido. Con este cumplimos todo el equipo el número de viajes máximo… Se acabó. No más viajes, ya les toca a los pobrecitos que tenemos aislados del mundo tomar el relevo.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, intentando centrarse y volver a recuperar su capacidad de razonamiento. Recordaba exactamente la única vez en la que se había quedado tan confusa por algo así. Si bien la noticia no era tan radical como aquella vez, la sorpresa con la que había llegado era la misma.

\- ¿No te vas a volver a ir?

\- Ni a la vuelta de la esquina – sonrió por fin al ver que era capaz de seguirle por fin la conversación.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** claro, Aiko va a tener a papi en casa o, al menos, bajo su relativa vigilancia todo lo que ella necesite.

Que conste fue era algo que había estado dando vueltas desde hacía tiempo, pero que a la vez me parecía injusto para Yamato. Es su trabajo y evidentemente es uno de los mayores alicientes que tiene, pero, ahora mismo, quizás su balanza está mucho más inclinada hacia cierta señorita que quiere que su padre la ayude a llegar a la orilla a cazar tortuguitas. Eso y que he hecho los deberes bien sobre la cantidad de viajes que hacen y tal jajajaja Otra cosa es que se me haya alineado los planetas y haya encajado todo a la perfección.

De hecho Hideki se me coló en este capítulo y empezó a confesar jajaja No es que me sentara con toda la intenciones de escribirlo... Y ahora claro, ahí va Yamato con sus formas de no tener filtro cuando quiere. Que sí, hermoso, que todos sabemos que vas a ir corriendo a contárselo a Sora, pero la cosa va de no matarla del infarto y esas cosas jajaja

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** pues mira, hoy ya lo he escuchando hablando de que la semana que viene empezamos ya de tardes fijo. Así que eso dolió como una buena puñalada... Yo creo que hasta me quedé mirando para él con carita de pena. Así que verás tú, a este paso entre una cosa y otra... vuelta a la rutina del todo oficial. Y yo lloraré en el rincón.

Pues ya que se lo he comentado a Anna, no te lo repito a ti. Parece ser que es lo que les toca, así que no iba quedando más remedio que poner que esto pasaba. Yo me ponía en la cabeza de Yamato y de verdad que no podía dejar de verlo como una p*****. Osea, se supone que si llegas hasta ahí es porque quieres estar en los viajes, pero bueno, venga, es lo que ponía la información que busqué jajajaja Además, le llega en buen momento, que ahora tiene un trabajo más importante por ahí. Y espera cuando haya un nene también jajaja Otra cosa es que de repente decida quedarse viudo y cargarse a la pobre Sora con semejante noticia y de golpe. Que no tiene filtro este hombre, que hubo una temporada en la que me estuve pensando seriamente que le saliera de golpe y de la nada con el tema de casarse... Al final me comporté entonces, pero ahora ahí se ha ido, a lo bruto jajajaja

¿Yo? ¿Hacer algo así queriendo? ¿Pooooooooooooooooooooooooor quién me estáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas tomando? COFCOFCOFCOFCOFCOFCOFCOF COF

Un bico grandote, vecina que parece que me ha entrado la tos cofcof jajajaja


	141. Hambre

Continuó observándolo confusa. ¿Había estado escondiéndole otra vez esos temas para poder darle una sorpresa? No recordaba que le hubiera hablado de nada de todo aquello y, sin duda, sería algo de lo que se acordaría. Pudo ver cómo se volvía a reír de ella.

\- Yo creo que esa cara debió de ser la misma que le puse yo hace nada a Hideki cuando me lo dijo – empezó a explicar por fin-. Se retrasó porque le convocaron para una reunión estos días.

\- ¿Sabías algo?

\- No, nada. Ni yo ni nadie. Creo que él tampoco – se encogió de hombros, decidiendo acercarse a Aiko para poder cogerla mientras que hablaba-. Apareció a media tarde y cuando terminó de darse cabezazos porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía a todo el equipo junto vino conmigo. Primero para preguntarme qué tal estabas ya y luego me lo soltó.

Se agachó, cogiendo al bebé, la cual había levantado los brazos hacia él para eso mismo, entreteniéndose así unos segundos en saludarla, dedicándole todas sus atenciones. Sora sonrió, con algo más de fluidez mental, aprovechando ese momento para recoger lo que había tirado con el susto que le había dado al llegar, agradecida porque le hubiera preguntado por ella tan rápidamente.

\- No sé si te acordarás, pero alguna vez te tengo comentado que realmente son 4 viajes los que se suelen hacer. Viajes serios quiero decir, no como el de entrenamiento que tienen los nuevos… Cuatro es el máximo.

\- ¿Tú no llevas ya más de cuatro?

\- En realidad, con el primero a Marte ya me podría haber retirado voluntariamente por lo que pasó – aunque los motivos hubieran sido muy diferentes-. No, no llevo más de cuatro. Todo lo demás no cuenta… Este sería el cuarto. Y ya está. No es bueno para nadie exponerse tanto a esas condiciones. Nos retiran a los cuatro.

\- ¿Cuatro?

\- Mai, Katsu, Takao y yo. Ella se va a quedar ya fija como instructora de vuelo y ellos dos van a pasar a formar parte del programa de ingeniería, que se supone que es su campo. Y yo… Pues parece ser que Hideki tenía que buscarse a alguien que lo cubriera. A él lo mueven a… no sé si quiero saberlo, algo aburrido con mucha burocracia.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar con su puesto?

\- Eso parece – levantó la vista de la niña hacia ella-. Me ha dejado el _honor _de hacerles de niñero a los nuevos desde Tierra. La siguiente vez que viajen será con otro comandante y otro piloto.

Así había pasado con él. Había estado estudiando y preparándose y había hecho una primera toma de contacto bastante rutinaria. No había sido hasta unas semanas antes del primer viaje largo que le habían asignado cuando había aparecido Hideki y se le había asignado a Mai la responsabilidad de pilotar. Pensándolo fríamente, otra vez era algo más que evidente. Al igual que el viaje. Simplemente no se había dado cuenta de cómo iba pasando el tiempo y de que aquello era algo que no dependía de él, sino de unas fechas muy concretas y unos protocolos que, sin duda, escapaban a su control.

\- ¿Qué te parece Aiko? Vas a tener que aguantarme por casa de seguido ahora… No sabes la que te ha caído encima – entretenido, la colocó frente a él, pudiendo así ver como se reía de las caras que le estaba poniendo.

\- No le digas esas cosas, que luego se me echa a llorar…

Estaba todavía demasiado sorprendida por la noticia. Y no sería ella si, a pesar de la sorpresa inicial, no hubiera sido capaz de ver el otro lado de todo aquello. Observó a Yamato con la pequeña, dejándole su espacio con ella, sin decir nada más. No al menos hasta que volvió a dejarla sobre el sofá, caminando nuevamente hasta colocarse delante suyo.

\- Te has quedado demasiado callada…

\- Es que… No me lo esperaba – respondió, vigilando entonces que los digimon se hubieran quedado cerca del bebé.

Alargó la mano para coger la de él, arrastrándolo así con ella a la parte de fuera de la casa, buscando tener algo más de tranquilidad e intimidad para poder hablar.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – confuso, dejándose guiar, no pudo más que mirarla.

\- Claro que no. Solo me apetecía estar a solas contigo y no tener a nadie vigilando… - sonrió-. Quiero que me digas una cosa, y a ser posible que me seas sincero – girándose, se quedó apoyada en la barandilla, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza-. ¿Qué te parece a ti la noticia?

\- ¿A mí?

\- Sí, a ti – mantuvo sus ojos canela en él, observando como iba caminando, terminando por ponerse frente a ella, teniendo así que levantar la vista para mantenerle la mirada.

\- ¿Que haya venido corriendo a casa para contártelo no cuenta?

\- No, no cuenta – sonrió para no asustarlo, aprovechando para poder observar más de cerca ese color azul que tanto le gustaba-. Quiero que me digas lo que piensas tú como tú.

Se detuvo a escasa distancia de su esposa. Sin duda no debería de sorprenderle aquello y que en vez de quedarse con lo que a ella le interesaba lo primero que hiciera fuera querer saber lo que realmente opinaba de todo aquello. Sonrió, divertido por la primera contestación que se le vino a la cabeza.

\- Yo como yo… Hace bastante que eso no existe. Y si quedaba algo dentro de unas semanas hará un año que desapareció por completo… - a sabiendas de que no era eso lo que ella quería escuchar se encogió de hombros-. No estaría en este trabajo, no habría renunciado a todo lo que renuncié, ni me hubiera sacrificado tantos años para estar donde estoy si no fuera lo que realmente me apasiona. Si te dijera que no lo voy a echar de menos te estaría diciendo una de las mentiras más gordas de mi vida. Pero… no es decisión mía. No importa lo que yo piense al respecto. Son órdenes de esferas mucho más superiores de lo que yo voy a ver alguna vez en esta vida. Lo único que puedo hacer es aceptar, resignarme y quedarme con lo que ya he podido vivir. He hecho cosas que jamás pensé que podría hacer y que sin duda nunca voy a olvidar, pero también sabía que esto era una carrera a corto plazo.

Era evidente que la vida de un astronauta era mejor en los primeros años. Aunque la experiencia fuera algo que llegaba con el tiempo la condición física era muy importante y sabía que no iba a mandarle postales a sus nietos desde el espacio. Lo tenía asumido. Había hecho cosas que nadie más había hecho antes, no tenía tan siquiera derecho a pensar en quejarse.

\- Una cosa era retirarme yo por miedo o incluso porque tú me lo hubieras pedido – habló de nuevo, posando sus dedos en su barbilla, acariciándola suavemente mientras que decía aquello- y otra que me lleguen órdenes. De lo primero podría haberme llegado a arrepentir… de lo segundo nunca y contra lo tercero no hay nada más que hacer. Así que, ¿por qué no centrarme en lo bueno que tiene?

\- Aiko va a estar muy contenta porque no te tengas que ir más. No se va a acordar de los días que no estés cuando crezca…

\- Sora, sabes que quiero a esa niña con locura, pero por delante de eso pasa el no volver a verte de los nervios por miedo a que me pueda a pasar algo – cortó sus palabras-. ¿Queda claro?

En otras condiciones, seguramente hubiera acabado bufando al ver cómo ella misma reaccionaba a lo que acababa de escuchar y al cosquilleo que notaba allá por dónde la tenía sujeta. Estaba más que dada por perdida la batalla de intentar hacerse algo la dura, pero en aquellos momentos prefirió simplemente rodearlo con sus brazos.

\- Como el agua – sonrió cuando notó como sus cuerpos quedaban pegados.

\- Muy bien, así me gusta. Entonces vamos a volver a la fase de alegrarnos solo porque me han dado un puesto mejor.

Sonrió a medio camino de morderse el labio, asintiéndole justo antes de dar un ligero salto y poder quedarse abrazada así a su marido. Agradecía la sinceridad de él pero sin duda era una de las mejores noticias que le habían dado en mucho tiempo. Escuchó como se reía antes de afianzar mejor sus brazos en torno a ella para no perder el equilibrio ninguno de los dos.

\- Que sepas que se me pasó por al cabeza guardarme la información para el aniversario, pero no creo yo que esta vez no fueras a adivinar que me pasaba algo desde la esquina de la calle… - pudo escuchar la ligera risa de ella, disfrutando de ese sonido.

_\- Amor_, la otra vez era más que evidente que te pasaba algo y muy gordo… Otra cosa es que te diera por… empotrarme contra la primera puerta que encontraste y anularme la capacidad de pensamiento…

Arqueando una ceja por lo que acababa de escuchar, no pudo más que echarse a reír de primera mano, apretándola algo más contra él, tomándose unos segundos antes de alzar su cabeza para poder observarla.

\- Eso suena muy bien – comentó, dibujando una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

\- Quién sabe, igual te hubiera funcionado otra vez… - se dedicó a observarlo unos segundos, atenta a cuando la distancia entre ambos pareció disminuir.

Se inclinó del todo, acercándose así hacia los labios de ella, estando a punto de darle un beso, frenando en el último momento.

\- Podemos ponerlo en práctica luego – susurró sin alzar el tono, rozando sus labios con los suyos finalmente, tan solo unos segundos, volviendo a reclamar su atención al separarse de nuevo-. Pero lo decía por cómo me has llamado… _Amor_\- no dio tiempo a que le contestara, simplemente volviendo a recortar la distancia al mínimo, solo deteniéndose para murmurar aquella última palabra.

* * *

Gabumon se había quedado sentado, observando como Aiko gateaba empezando a subirse a él seguramente buscando usarlo de cojín mientras que lo tuviera a mano.

\- ¿Es en serio lo que ha dicho antes Yamato? – preguntó Biyomon, atenta a que el bebé no se hiciera daño.

\- Supongo yo no estaba con él, pero ha vuelto muy contento a casa.

\- Pues espero que sea verdad, porque Sora lo pasa muy muy muy mal por su culpa cuando se tiene que ir – acabó posándose en el suelo cuando vio que la niña alcanzaba su destino por fin.

El digimon se quedó observando a Aiko, atento simplemente a sus gestos. Si Yamato no tenía que volver a viajar, eso quería decir que él tampoco. Y entonces podría dedicarse a cuidarla tal y como había prometido que iba a hacer. No tenía pensado separarse de esa niña en mucho tiempo. No lo había hecho de su padre con todos los méritos que había hecho, de manera que jamás lo haría de ella.

\- Tengo hambre – parloteó Biyomon-. ¡Voy a ir a buscarlos!

Alzó el vuelo, yendo directa hacia una de las ventanas que quedaban abiertas para salir por ella y poder ir a hacer lo que había dicho. Justo antes de salir se giró, manteniéndose en el aire, observando desde allí a Aiko con Gabumon.

\- Oye – reclamó así la atención del otro digimon-. Yo también me alegro de que os vayáis a quedar ya los dos siempre por casa.

Sin esperar por respuesta alguna, volvió a salir volando hacia donde estaban los dos adultos en la terraza. Volvió a bajar la vista hacia la niña al sentir sus manos cerca de su hocico, dándose cuenta de que intentaba trepar por él. Sonrió decidiendo esperar a que se pusiera en pie antes de rodearla con las patas para dejarla abrazada contra él, sin soltarla incluso cuando vio la puerta abrirse de nuevo, escuchando a Sora reírse al entrar, pasando por su lado.

\- ¿Tienes hambre tú también? – le dijo-. Ya verás lo que tenemos hoy para cenar…

Yamato entró tras ella, quedándose apoyo en la pared siguiéndola con la mirada y luego centrándose en su compañero y en Aiko, sonriendo así abiertamente.

\- Yo creo que sí que tiene hambre, sí…

* * *

**Natesgo:** ¿verdad? Jajajajaja un día se va a quedar viudo y se lo va a tener merecido. Que hay que tener un poquito más de mano. Que una cosa es ir directo con las cosas y otra que a la pobre mujer casi le da un infarto de forma totalmente gratuita y sin verlo venir tan siquiera. Que la noticia será muy buena, pero también es muy gorda y se le ha debido de quedar el cerebro intentando arrancar de nuevo.

Y, tampoco sería ella si no hubiera sido capaz de ver directamente el lado "malo" de la noticia. Aunque, contando que fue ella una de las que lo animó a reincorporarse tras el susto de años atrás, tampoco debe de extrañarle precisamente de que se ella la primera en pensarlo y decirlo de forma más directa. Es lo que le pega en esa cabecita. Y Aiko, si fuera algo más consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor, seguro que fangilearía como ella sola... Pero bueno, mejor que esa nena se quede con su padre rondando por casa todos los días, que al rubio no le va a venir mal jajaja

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** que no... Que es que me atraganté bebiendo, sí, sí jajajajaja A ver, no me voy a molestar en negar la evidencia... Pero bueno, también te digo que puede que no sea lo único que haya aprendido a decir Aiko esta temporada... Solo digo eso cofcofcof

Ya, a mí también me pareció muy "cutre". Resulta que el record mundial de viajes al espacio es 5 así que... Luego lo pensé de forma más fría y realmente tiene sentido. Las condiciones en el espacio, despegues, aterrizajes y todos esos temas seguro que no deben de ser las cosas más sanas/seguras del mundo para el ser humano. Y lo otro que también me quedé pensando fue que quizás le ha llegado demasiado joven, pero bueno, tanto no me metí a investigar. Sobre lo que habrá estudiado no tengo ni la mas remota idea - posiblemente él tampoco jajajajaja - pero eh, con una carrera como la mía y con experiencia en la enseñanza - normal, sin duda son mucho más peligrosos los mocosos del mal - te dejan pedir plaza en la NASA jajajaja Verás tú jajajaja Voy a mandarle una cara al Dorito ver si deja entrar en el país y ya tengo nuevo trabajo. Fíjate que cosas acabo descubriendo jajajaja

Sí, a Hideki probablemente le apetezca tirarles algo a la cabeza cuando se ponen especialitos, pero evidentemente sabe que ese equipo es bueno y le gusta tenerlos cerca. Lo de los ingenieros... Pues no lo sé. Si te digo la verdad no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que podrían hacer esos dos, así que igual van y vienen y así tengo excusa para ponerlos en Tokio estresando a Yamato.

Y... te voy a decir que ayer escribí una cosa que te va a hacer fangirlear un par de semanas. Ahí te lo dejo jajajaa

Ains, un bico grandote vecina... Voy a ver si vagueo un rato.


	142. Darle la razón a Biyomon

\- ¡Anda!

La voz de Sora hizo que Yamato se girase rápidamente hacia ella, sacando la cabeza de dentro de la camiseta del pijama. Lo había pillado desprevenido y el propio sonido de su voz lo había hecho saltar.

\- Tenía un correo de los de las reformas de la casa y no lo había visto – comentó dándose cuenta de que la estaba mirando-. Ya… Ya han terminado.

\- ¿Ya han terminado?

\- Sí… Ya han terminado todo y han dejado los baños y cocina listos… Han mandado las fotografías.

\- ¿Y qué tal han quedado? – preguntó acercándose a ella.

\- No lo sé, no los quiero ver.

\- ¿No los quieres ver? – se sentó, arrastrándose por la cama hasta quedar con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, usando la almohada para estar más cómodo-. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me hace ilusión no ver nada hasta que estemos allí – murmuró, sonriendo-. Pero es una tontería. Tenemos que ver que todo esté como habíamos quedado…

\- Bueno, si te hace ilusión no ver nada hasta que estemos allí y te fías de mí puedo comprobarlo yo.

\- ¿Tengo que fiarme de ti? – divertida, dándose cuenta de dónde se había acomodado él, posó el ordenador para poder arrastrarse hasta él.

Adivinó las intenciones de ella nada más verla moverse, quedándose a la espera de que lo alcanzara, dejándola acomodarse contra él, usándolo como apoyo, al sentarse de tal forma que su espalda quedara sobre su torso y su cabeza a la altura de su hombro. Alargó la mano para poder volver a coger el ordenador, volviendo a arrastrarlo con ella.

\- ¿Habías dejado ya escogidos los colores para cada una de las estancias? – le preguntó apoyando su barbilla encima de su cabeza.

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Porque podemos avisar a los pintores y que se encarguen de todo. Así está la casa más ventilada y no olerá. ¿Qué te parece? Mañana reviso yo que esté todo en orden y lego les mandamos el correo. Con las habitaciones y todo pintado será más fácil cuando nos pongamos a escoger los muebles y eso…

\- Míralo que listo me ha salido – sonrió-. Me parece buena idea. Sí, estaba ya todo hablado y tampoco he cambiado de idea con respecto a lo que te dije.

\- Sora… podrías cambiarlo absolutamente todo y no me enteraría. No es que no te haga caso cuando me hablas de estas cosas, es que no es precisamente mi campo.

\- Me parece a mí que esa es la mejor excusa que te has podido encontrar… Si llevas viviendo aquí quién sabe cuánto y la casa está bien, Yamato.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te crees que yo he tocado algo aquí más allá de buscarme una cama más grande? Mucha fe me tienes…

La pelirroja volvió a reírse sin poder evitarlo. No ponía en duda ninguna de sus palabras, lo conocía de sobra. Lo había visto dando vueltas en torno a ella cuando lo sacaba de sus colores más habituales de vestimenta para algo que requiriere ir más decentemente vestido. No se atrevía a dejarlo con aquellos temas a él solo.

\- Aunque con la habitación de Aiko no puedo tener queja alguna.

\- Eso díselo a mi madre… - admitió.

Cuando había llegado el momento de decorar las cosas no le había quedado más remedio que irse a llorarle a Natsuko para que lo sacara del apuro. Pudo ver claramente como Sora se estaba riendo de él, divertido. No hablaban de nada que ninguno de los dos no supiera.

\- ¿La cocina ya ha quedado montada? – preguntó, cambiando así de tema.

\- Sí, esa está más que lista. Han puesto hasta los muebles… Aunque tampoco habría hecho falta cambiarlos porque los que habia en la casa estaban bastante bien. Pero claro, aquí el señor caprichoso… Le gusta que su territorio esté como él quiere.

\- Básicamente – sonrió-. Ya que estábamos… Te diría que mientras que yo estoy fuera podrías volver a Tokio a escoger algunas cosas, pero creo que es más probablemente que me haga más caso la pared, ¿o me equivoco?

\- No te vas a librar… - negó con la cabeza-. No voy a volver a Tokio, deja de intentarlo. Volveré cuando vuelvas tú. Aiko y yo nos vamos a queda de vacaciones, nos vamos a poner morenas, vamos a tomar el sol y ponernos de helado hasta las orejas. Y el que tenga algo que protestar puede irse a flotar contigo.

\- Si ya sabía yo que lo de venir a hacerme compañía no era más que una excusa… Aunque, he visto la mesa antes. Tienes unos cuantos bocetos nuevos que no había visto.

\- ¿Desde cuando controlas lo que dibujo o no?

Sorprendida, sí que se giró hacia él. Hubiera entendido que hiciera alguna referencia a que ella hubiera estado trabajando, pero de ahí a que se hubiera dado cuenta de que aquello que tenía en la mesa era nuevo.

\- ¿Qué? Me gusta fijarme en lo que haces, Sora… Sé reconocer tus trabajos, llevo viéndolos bastante tiempo.

Sonrió, sin decirle nada al respecto. Dándose cuenta del gesto de ella a pesar de no poder verla directamente, movió sus brazos para poder dejar uno en torno a la cintura de su esposa, valiéndose de la posición en la que estaban.

\- No sé qué tiene esta isla, pero sí que es verdad que todos estos días, cuando tengo un rato puedo trabajar muy a gusto. Yo creo que es la tranquilidad que hay. Pero he hecho más esta temporada que desde que me reincorporé al trabajo en Tokio.

\- Lo que yo creo es que te hacía falta tranquilidad, pero a ti. El sitio es lo de menos. Desde que tuvimos a Aiko has estado pendiente de ella todo el día a todas horas. Eso sin hablar de… los problemas que tuvimos al principio para adaptarnos a la rutina… Y que te has estado matando a trabajar para poder venirte conmigo. No es el sitio… Sora. Eres tú, que aquí el mayor estrés que tienes es que te deje todo tirado donde no es su sitio porque he salido a las carreras de casa.

Escuchó como se reía. Tenía toda la razón, no se lo podía negar. Había pasado un año complicado. Tener un bebé no era sencillo, y más aún cuando era el primero y no tenías ni idea de nada de lo que pasaba. Los problemas que habían tenido ellos adaptándose a la vida como padres y entre ellos incluso… No había ayudado tampoco el susto que les había dado Hiroaki, ni la noticia del viaje de Yamato. Sin duda, a pesar de que precisamente lo que más la había preocupado de todo cada día estaba más cerca, tenía que darle toda la razón a su marido. Allí estaba más tranquila de lo que había estado en meses.

\- A ver si al final la que no se va a querer volver a Tokio voy a ser yo… - comentó, echando la cabeza más hacia atrás para poder observarlo.

\- Yo no me quejaría, pero me sé de unos cuantos que vendrían a protestar a la puerta. Y no porque nos vayan a echar de menos a nosotros dos.

\- Qué rápido nos han vendido por una versión en miniatura tuya…

Bajó la cabeza para observarla al haber quedado mirando hacia él cuando se había apoyado más en su hombro. Intentó poner gesto pensativo, costándole mantener la seriedad con la conversación que traían entre ellos.

\- Se han quedado con la versión buena. ¿No ves que Gabumon ya hasta me ignora para pasarse el día detrás de ella? Era la última esperanza que tenía…

\- Pues menudo último recurso que te has ido a buscar. Fue escucharme decir en voz alta que estaba esperando a Aiko, cogió, se me sentó al lado, y solo me dejó de perseguir cuando ya había nacido… Así que si él era tu esperanza no sé yo qué pensarías de los demás…

\- ¿De los demás? Nada de nada… - se rio.

* * *

Se había levantado antes de que le sonara el despertador y, por raro que le hubiera parecido, Sora no se había dado cuenta y había seguido durmiendo. Normalmente solía levantarse a la vez que él para acompañarlo y poder verlo antes de que se fuera, pero aquel día no había dado señales de vida. Eso le gustaba, estaba mucho mejor, pero cuanto más descansara mejor sería para ella.

Aprovechó que tenía tiempo para sentarse en la mesa con su desayuno y poder revisar el correo, recordando en ese momento que la noche anterior se había ofrecido a revisar él las fotografías que les habían enviado de la reforma para poder dar luz verde a los pintores. Buscó el e-mail, pudiendo ver que estaba todo perfectamente.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Aquello estaba tomando cada vez más forma y prácticamente cuando volvieran solo tendrían que escoger muebles y algunos detalles para poder mudarse por fin a su casa. Su casa… Era una tontería, era consciente de ello, pero le hacía especial ilusión aquella idea. No tenía nada en contra de dónde estaban viviendo ahora, más allá de que empezaban a estar justos de espacio. Lo que le importaba era que aquello era algo de los dos. Más ahora que tenían a Aiko con ellos.

\- ¿Qué haces mirando el ordenador con esa cara de tonto? – la voz de Gabumon hizo que diera un respingo.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto ya?

\- ¿No voy contigo hoy?

\- Sí, pero es temprano… - arqueó una ceja, viendo como llegaba hasta su lado y empezaba a sentarse-. ¿Quieres desayunar? – no esperó a que respondiera, poniéndose en pie para prepararle a él algo también-. Estaba viendo las fotos de la casa. Nos las mandaron anoche, puedes mirarlas si quieres para ver cómo ha quedado todo.

Viendo como el digimon hacía lo que le decía y se asomaba para poder verlo, se giró hacia el armario para poder sacar la comida y empezar a preparársela. Se acercó con cosas a la encimera para tener más espacio, tropezó sin querer con algunas de las cosas que la noche anterior había dejado Sora ahí apartadas, provocando que cayeran.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesto por haber hecho ruido, esperando no haber despertado a la pelirroja. Se agachó para poder recogerlo, viendo que una de las cosas que habían caído era la agenda de ella y que habían salido volando de ella cosas. Posándola de nuevo encima de la mesa, la abrió para poder guardar todo lo que había caído.

Fue entonces cuando su vista se quedó fija en alguno de los papeles que habían caído. No pensaba investigar lo que su esposa tenía o no ahí, pero había llamado su atención leer el nombre de Haru. Parecían papeles del trabajo, pero lo que le había interesado de ellos era que en ellos aparecían sus datos. No solo los de ella, sino también los de Andrew.

No le importaba por qué Sora tenía aquello ahí, dando por supuesto que sería únicamente por motivos laborales, pero acababa de hacerle un favor considerable. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba leyendo, pero necesitaba los datos de ambos para poder sacar los billetes de avión. Hacía unos días que le había confirmado que podrían ir y, con la excusa de necesitar asegurarles las fechas, había querido ganar algo de tiempo. Ya que le hacían el favor de ir hasta allí, tenía pensado sacarles él los pasajes. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Y aunque sabía que iba a haber protestas, le daba igual.

Con la cantidad de veces que había hecho ese recorrido y con su trabajo, tenía ventajas y le salía mucho mejor a él cubrir los gastos del viaje de lo que podría salirle a cualquiera. Cogiendo la hoja con él, tras haber dejado las tostadas haciéndose, se acercó de nuevo al ordenador.

\- Ni media palabra de esto – le dijo al digimon antes de entrar en la página para poder aprovechar-. Vamos a tener visita dentro de nada, pero Sora no se puede enterar, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Visita?

\- Visitas más bien, pero de esta ni media palabra. Les he pedido a Haru y Andrew que vengan para estar con ella cuando tú y yo nos vayamos. Así que ni media palabra.

\- ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas? ¡Ahora tengo que tener cuidado con lo que digo!

\- … ¿Voy a tener que darle la razón a Biyomon cuando te llama traidor bocazas?

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** era una bonita hora, tranquila. Estaba mirándome mal con los cereales del desayuno porque odiaba a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de este universo. El motivo no era otro que mi querido despertador, que tuvo a bien despertarme. Y para encima diluviaba... Un asco horroroso. Luego me han dicho que mañana libro y se me ha pasado jajaaja

Es que era un tema bastante delicado, que se le iba a quedar en casa su rubio, sí, pero ¿a qué precio? Que ella ya se olía que al pobre rubio le iba a aburrir mucho la vida de "oficina". Pero bueno, tiene una nenita con la que desaburrirse. Imagínate el drama si lo mandan dentro de unos años al espacio y cuando vuelve se encuentra a Aiko con novio... UFF jajajajajajajajajajaja Tenemos a la pelirroja poniendo cámaras por casa solo para ser capaz de ver la cara que se le queda jajajaja

Y ahora parece que las conspiraciones de Yamato van tomando algo más de forma entre que fangirlea y no con la casa que cada vez está más terminada. A ver si es capaz de mantener la sorpresa sin que lo acaben pillando. Vamos a tenerle un poquito de fe al pobrecito... ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** pues me acabo de fijar en que ayer no te contesté a lo de tener días libres jajajaja Pero bueno, que tampoco te voy a mejorar mucho la cosa, porque hoy pregunté y sigo sin saberlo. De momento el lunes tengo que ir en el horario de tarde ya... Así empezamos el año pasado y ni días libres ni nada... Qué le vamos a hacer... Mira que me llevo el portátil y me vicio a escribir... jajajaa

Ha aprendido alguna que otra cosa aparte de papá, pero aaah, se siente. Ahora te quedas con la intriga hasta poder leerlo. Así cuando de repente aparezca te dedicas a fangirlear con la cosita adorable que está hecha esa nena. Tengo material para hacer fangirlear por un par de frentes, tú tranquila. Y, además, lamento informarte, de que ni siquiera has pasado el aniversario jajaja Y yo estoy casi casi, si las neuronas fritas me dejan, a punto de escribir la vuelta de Yamato a casa.

Seguro que se fueron a tartaruguear en cuanto pudieron, son muy evidentes. Aunque ya se puede ver que se estaban poniendo más pegajosos de la cuenta mientras que los digimon reclamaban la cena, seguro que si no llega a ser por eso acaban desapareciendo de la vista pública un rato. Jajajajaja lo sé, pero es que no había mejor forma de describirlo jajajaja No me pega esa palabra saliendo de boca de ella, pero venga, era el momento jajajajaja

Bueno vecina algo bueno sí que tiene esta semana y es que mañana no tengo que ir a trabajar y puedo tocarme las narices un ratito, que no me va a venir mal antes de tener que empezar de nuevo la rutina. ¡Un bico grandote!


	143. Pesando el trasero

Haru pasó por el salón co el ceño fruncido con la vista fija en su teléfono sin mirar allá por dónde iba, no dándose cuenta de que sus pasos iban directos hacia un distraído Andrew que estaba pendiente de dejarse caer en el sofá, cansado de todo el día.

\- ¡Ay! – protestó cuando acabó tropezando con él.

Terminando de sentarse al chocar con ella, se fue hacia atrás, arrastrándola con él al haberse agarrado a lo primero que había pillado a mano, quedándose muy confuso también él sin entender de dónde había salido o cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo en medio?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Sentarme? – preguntó confuso todavía-. ¿Dónde ibas mirando?

\- Pues… Aquí – alargó la mano para ponerle el teléfono delante de sus ojos-. ¿Lo ves o te traigo las gafas?

\- Qué graciosa… - gruñó por lo bajo.

Alargó la mano para coger el teléfono que ella le tendía, aprovechando que ya que habían caído los dos en el sofá podía aprovechar para dejar la otra mano en torno a ella, curioso. Reconoció el nombre del remitente, arqueando una ceja, pensadno en que quizás serían noticias serias o algo importante para que Yamato hubiera escrito a Haru. No tardó en ver que había varias cosas adjuntas para descargar. Cuando reconoció lo que eran no pudo más que arquear una ceja.

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Son los billetes de avión?

\- Sí. Lo voy a matar… Por eso me decía que esperásemos…

\- Pero… ¿cómo?

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- ¿Cómo?

Giró la cabeza hacia él, observándolo, divertida al ver la cara de confusión que tenía, no estado segura de que estuvieran hablando ni siquiera de lo mismo. Recuperó su teléfono, comprobando a ver si había algo raro en la pantalla, dándose por rendida al final, volviendo a mirar hacia Andrew.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué todos acaban consiguiendo mis datos personales sin esfuerzo alguno en ese grupo?

Arqueando ambas cejas, no le quedó más remedio que echarse a reír. Recordaba el drama que había tenido durante algunos días cuando de repente se había dado cuenta de que Mimi sabía su teléfono y que había sido capaz de contactar con él cuando las conspiraciones del vestido de novia de Sora habían empezado.

\- Está casado con Sora… Algo me dice que no lo debe de haber tenido muy complicado… - se encogió de hombros-. Pero no tendría que habernos… Espera, que a éste lo llamo yo ahora mismo…

* * *

Yamato pudo ver su teléfono iluminarse al haberlo dejado encima de la mesa. Alargó la mano con rapidez nada más ver el nombre que aparecía en pantalla, no dejando que Sora pudiera verlo.

\- Hola mamá – contestó rápidamente, haciéndole un gesto a la pelirroja para poder alejarse de ella-. ¿Todo bien?

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué narices has tenido que mandarnos los billetes de avión?

\- ¿Alguna protesta? – esperaba escuchar aquello precisamente-. Haru, tengo… mis privilegios para viajar aquí. Las condiciones que yo consigo no son las que tiene todo el mundo, así que no quiero ni media protesta. ¿Estaba todo bien?

\- Sí, estaba todo bien pero… ¿qué? – escuchó algo más distancia-. ¿Qué quieres? Andrew que ahora estoy hablando yo con…

Yamato arqueó una ceja, entretenido con lo que escuchaba de fondo, sin sorprenderse cuando la voz de Haru cambió rápidamente a una que le fue fácil de reconocer más grave que la de la socia que su esposa.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes tú exactamente?

\- ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para poder sacar los billetes?

\- ¿Qué tiene de raro? – se rio, especialmente porque era capaz de escuchar los comentarios que le llegaban de fondo-. Casualidad, tiré un montón de papeles de Sora sin querer por la mañana y cuando los estaba ordenando aparecieron. Espero que no te importe…

\- Vale, eso tiene sentido. Ahora puedes seguir peleándote con Haru porque está muy ofendida porque le hayas pagado tú el viaje.

\- Lo que te va a tocar aguantar hoy toda la noche… - riéndose más, dándose así por despedido de él, notó de nuevo el cambio de teléfono-. ¿Qué?

\- Pero… no hacía falta, Yamato.

\- Ya, pero me estáis haciendo un favor. Fin de la discusión. Te lo he dicho, trabajamos con ellos, si los cojo yo es más fácil y más barato, así que déjate de tonterías. Y ya te dije que os podíais quedar en casa…

\- No, deja, nos buscamos alojamiento nosotros por nuestra cuenta, así estamos más tranquilos. Tú por el momento entretente en pensar la visita guiada que me vas a hacer. Y bien detallada…

\- Sí mamá, lo que tú digas… ¿Necesitas que os vaya a buscar al aeropuerto?

* * *

Haru se echó a reír por el cambio de tono de la conversación, adivinando perfectamente lo que podría haber pasado. Miró hacia Andrew, entretenida por la conversación y la situación.

\- Pues mira, eso te lo agradecería porque no conozco nada de por ahí…

\- Vale pues cuando estéis ya llegando me avisas y voy yo a por vosotros. SI necesitáis ayuda para buscar sitios avísame y os doy alguna indicación.

\- Vale hijo, pórtate bien, que como sigas liándomelas así vas a estar sin paga una semana o dos… Te veo en nada.

Dando por terminada la llamada, se giró hacia Andrew, dándose cuenta que se había ido echando más hacia atrás en el sofá hasta quedar del todo apoyado en el respaldo, lo cual tenía toda la pinta de haber sido su intención inicial.

\- Pues nada, que dice que nos entretengamos en buscar hotel ya que no queremos quedarnos con ellos… Y que si necesitamos ayuda con algo que lo avisemos. ¿Ya te has quedado tranquilo sobre de dónde ha sacado tu información?

\- Eh – se encogió de hombros-. Me sigue dando más miedo la vez que Mimi consiguió mi teléfono sin que se lo hubieras dado tú…

\- A Mimi la he visto yo cogerle el teléfono a Sora y empezar a hablarle a Yamato haciéndose pasar por ella cuando todavía casi que no se atrevían a mirarse a la cara. Creo que no debió de tener demasiado complicado hacerse con él, agonías… - se estiró para dejar el teléfono encima de la mesa, girándose hacia él.

\- No, si por eso lo decía… Lo que me preocupa es el nivel de espionaje que había de aquella cuando ya no está ni siquiera dentro de la lista de sospechosos de querer acercarme con dudosas intenciones.

\- Tú siempre vas con dudosas intenciones – entretenida, aprovechó para acomodarse.

Dándose cuenta de que no tenía intención de moverse, sonrió, afianzando sus manos en torno a ella, dejándola coger bien la postura que quisiera. Podía hacer el vago también en esas condiciones incluso mucho mejor de lo que lo hubiera hecho con sus planes iniciales.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí?

\- Para algo tienes que servir… - riéndose, dio un pequeño respingo al sentir como la pinchada en los costados con los dedos.

* * *

Sora se había acercado a Yamato para avisarlo de que la cena estaba ya lista, llegando hasta él justo cuando guardaba el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué tal por Tokio?

\- Bien – habiéndola visto acercarse, no se sorprendió al escucharla-. Vamos a tenerlo por aquí en nada.

\- ¿Siguen empeñados en no quedarse en casa con nosotros? – llegó hasta donde estaba, apoyándose en la barandilla-. Casi que me extraña, así podrían tener a Aiko más a mano.

\- Dicen que no quieren molestarnos… Vete tú a saber por qué dirán eso.

\- Pues no lo sé, porque de todos los que podría meter en la lista de dar la lata precisamente a tus padres no los metería yo ahí.

Divertido porque no se hubiera dado cuenta absolutamente de nada de lo que realmente estaba pasando, sonrió, caminando hacia ella para quedarse delante de su esposa, posando ambas manos en la barbilla a los lados de ella.

\- Bueno, déjalos… - sonriendo de medio lado no pudo evitar acercarse más a ella, bajando la cabeza para poder quedar a su altura y continuar hablándole cerca del oído-. Así no tenemos que preocuparnos sobre que alguien más pueda aparecer cuando estamos ocupados.

Pudo escuchar automáticamente la suave risa con la que ella le respondió, no tardando en notar como posaba las manos en sus antebrazos para ir subiéndolas lentamente, siguiendo cada una de las formas, acabando por dejarlas en sus hombros. Dejó ir una sonrisa, acercándose algo más a ella para dejar así un beso en su cuello. Divertido al sentirla agitarse muy leventemente repitió sus gestos, sintiendo como terminaba por cerrar sus brazos en torno a él.

\- ¿Está la cena lista ya? – le preguntó volviendo a enfocarla, viendo como asentía-. ¿Y Aiko?

\- Durmiendo con los otros dos – ladeó la cabeza, acabando por soltarlo-. Anda, vamos a cenar que luego se enfría.

Divertido por la expresión de su gesto, retiró una de sus manos, dejándola así escaparse del punto en el que la había tenido arrinconada.

\- ¿Qué has hecho de cena?

\- Ya lo verás… - sonrió, volviendo a echar a andar hacia el interior de la casa.

\- Vas a acabar consiguiendo que me ponga más repelente de la cuenta con la comida como sigamos así, que lo sepas…

\- ¿Yo? Lo que pasa es que te tengo malacostumbrado y últimamente siempre que llegas ya lo tienes todo hecho… No lo irás a coger como costumbre, ¿verdad?

\- No me molestaría mucho hacerlo, no te vayas a pensar – caminó tras ella, cerrando la puerta-. Lo que empiezo a pensar en realidad es que intentas cebarme más de la cuenta para que cuando vuelva no venga dando la lata con ningún tipo de drama.

Siguió los pasos de la pelirroja hasta la cocina, viendo como se iba riendo por lo que acababa de decir, acercándose hasta la mesa para ver si necesitaba llevar algo, dándose cuenta de que estaba hasta eso listo ya.

\- En realidad, son mis planes para tu vuelta… Pienso dejarte secuestrado en casa hasta nueva orden. Te espera un verano de cuidar de Aiko, vaguear y pensar en sitios bonitos a los que llevarme a cenar mientras que tu padre y el mío se pelean por ver quién de los dos le hace de niñero a Aiko. Vete mentalizándote, Ishida.

\- Pobrecito de mí, ¿no tengo opción a queja?

\- Puedes discutirlo con tu hija, si eres capaz de convencerla a ella… - echó a andar de nuevo hacia donde había dejado la comida para llevarla hasta la mesa y poder empezar a echarla en los platos-. Anda, siéntate de una vez que se nos va a acabar enfriando.

Hizo lo que ella le pedía, atento a sus movimientos, entretenido con lo que le había dicho. Sin duda era un buen plan para todo el verano. El mejor que se le podía ocurrir. Sonrió ante esas ideas, dándose cuenta entonces de que aunque en la isla no iban a tener mucho problema, quizás sería bueno que empezara a pensar ideas para poder celebrar su aniversario.

El anterior había estado condicionado por el embarazo y la _delicada _situación de Sora, esta vez por el saber que en cuestión de solo unos días iba a tener que irse semanas fuera de casa. Esperaba que aquello no afectara demasiado. Los días antes del viaje a Marte habían sido complicados para ambos, especialmente para ella. Recordaba a la perfección cómo se había puesto la noche antes de que le contara todo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sora al ver la cara que se le había quedado de repente-. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te apetece esto de cena?

\- Ehm… - sacudió ligeramente la cabeza-. No, déjame. Estaba pensando en mis cosas.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué cosas son esas?

\- No, no se puede saber – relajando el gesto, sonrió a la pelirroja, fijándose por fin en la comida que tenía en el plato-. ¿Ves? Te digo yo que tu planeas que al que le acabe pesando el trasero sea a mí y que me acaben dejando en Tierra por no entrar en mi equipamiento.

\- Es eso o darte un pequeño empujón cuando estés bajando los escalones de entrada y ver si te rompes algo y te tienen que dejar aquí… Me parece menos cruel lo primero, pero si me tengo que poner más seria con ello…

Sonrió, divertida, aprovechando para mover con los cubiertos la comida en el plato para que fuera enfriándose, viendo como él no esperaba como hacía ella, sino que directamente empezaba a cenar, sin importarle mucho que estuviera quemando.

\- ¿Está rico? – le preguntó divertida.

Respondió con un sonido de asentimiento no queriendo hablar con la boca llena.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** sin duda, es una señal de ello jajajaja

Los Ishida tienen la casa tomando forma ya. Cuando ellos lleguen pueden entretenerse en decorarla a su gusto... O bueno, entendamos por decorar porque Sora mire a ver cómo quiere las cosas y lo que le apetece mientras que el rubio va detrás de ella poniendo cara rara porque es incapaz de entender la diferencia entre los colores de los que le está hablando ella jajajaja Pero cuenta como decorar las cosas juntos, sí, sí.

Sin duda esos días fuera de Tokio están sentándoles a los dos de maravilla, eso no lo puede negar nadie. Al que no sé cómo le está sentando todo es a Andrew, que acaba de tener un error neuronal muy serio porque no entiende cómo puede ser que esa tropa tenga acceso a su información con tanta facilidad jajaja Pobrecito, y eso que a él solo lo llevan de vacaciones como accesorio jajaja

Seguimos con medidas de contención, es lo único que puedo decir por el momento. Aprovecha, que ya es fin de semana casi casi y toca descansar de la locura de semana. ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** síi, al menos he tenido un día más de cortesía. Que casi me da un infarto por la mañana porque casi tengo que acabar yendo hoy de tarde, pero al final la cosa quedó en nada jajaja Lo que no sé yo es cómo volverá a afectar a los días que subo o no capi, pero bueno, sobre la marcha porque como tampoco es que yo sepa lo que voy a hacer o no con mi vida... Es verdad, que toca ya la vuelta a la uni... Bueno, al menos es para poquito tiempo, ¿no? No será tan caótico toda la mudanza y esas cosas espero.

Jajajaja a lo que se ha ofrecido él es a comprobar que nadie haya puesto una ventana donde antes había una pared a no ser que no la hayan encargado jaajaja Ese no se atreve a meterse con nada por su cuenta. Déjate... Que se le sobrecalienta el cerebro. Él que compruebe que todo parezca estar en orden y así luego puede ir de acompañante cuando sea Sora la que vaya a controlar por ahí.

Esa escena que dices tú seguro que incluye al abuelo, y con el chantaje de paga suficientemente apropiado, a cierto pelirrojito para que vaya de acompañante jajaja El problema de eso es que igual el que va al cine con cierta rubiecilla resulta que se apellida Yagami y el drama está más que servido... Buff, eso es para hacer un par de historias solo de eso. Menudo drama que se montan entre todos ellos y la crisis matrimonial que les generan a Taichi y Yamato hasta que tenga que venir Sora a poner orden entre esos dos jajaja

¿Yo? Reclamaciones sobre el aniversario al rubio que es el responsable de cualquier tipo de conspiración, que es el que conoce la isla y esas cosas... Así que a ver por dónde sale él. Y Gabu es un peluche inocentón, que a él no lo pueden poner en esas situaciones que empieza a confesar y claro, que no puede ser jajaja Que cuatro mimos ya lo tienen más que comprado.

Un bico grandote vecina, vamos a ver si aprovechamos el último fin de semana de libertad...


	144. ¿Quién está ahí?

Yamato avanzó con paso dentro hacia donde Sora se había quedado sentada, caminando muy despacio estando atento a todos los pequeños y tambaleantes pasos que iba dando Aiko cogida a sus manos por la arena mojada de la playa.

\- Como siga así va a echarnos a correr en cualquier momento ella sola – comentó divertido cuando por fin consiguió colocarse a su lado.

\- En algo tiene que parecerse a mí… Si sale corriendo detrás de una pelota aún tengo algo de esperanza de que se acabe pareciendo a mí mínimamente – levantó la vista hacia él.

\- No lo sé, conmigo también funcionaba, así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones… ¿Verdad que no? – levantó a la pequeña, pudiendo así dejarla en brazos-. ¿Qué? ¿Vamos hasta la orilla a ver si encontramos alguna tortuguita hoy de esas que tanto te gustan? – miró hacia la pelirroja unos segundos-. ¿Vienes?

Asintiendo a su pregunta se puso en pie, sacudiéndose la arena de los pantalones cortos, echando a andar a la vez que ellos, viendo como la niña parecía haber entendido lo que le había dicho su padre y miraba hacia el agua con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

\- Oye… ¿Y si nos dedicamos a convencer a tu padre para que nos lleve a comer helado? – le dijo acercándose a ella, cogiendo una de sus manitas para hablarle de forma más confidencial. No pudo más que echarse a reír cuando vio la reacción de ella ante la palabra helado.

\- Mira cómo sí que sabe lo que eso significa… Igual aún tienes esperanza y la pueden llegar a relacionar contigo…

Le hizo burla al rubio, realizando una pequeña mueca que provocó que Aiko se echase a reír por las caras que estaba poniendo su madre.

\- Pero bueno, ¿ya te has puesto tu también de su parte? Vaya desgracia que tenemos en esta casa que ninguna de las Ishida somos capaces de resistirnos a los encantos de tu padre…

Volviendo a agacharse para posar a la niña en la arena y que pudiera intentar caminar, Yamato no pudo más que reírse con las palabras que iba escuchando, manteniéndose inclinado sin contarla, viendo que rápidamente intentaba dirigirse hacia algunas de las algas por si acaso había algo entre ellas.

\- ¿Sabes cómo va a acabar esto? – acabó por decir divertido al cabo de un rato.

\- Tú llévanos a por helado y luego ya veremos si me pienso o no el darte un masaje para que se te pase el dolor de espalda…

Se giró para mirarla, estando a punto de decirle algo, entretenido porque hubiera adivinado sus intenciones con tanta rapidez, pero no fue capaz a hacerlo, dándole Aiko un tirón para intentar probar suerte en otro de los montones de algas.

\- Oye… no me pegues esos tirones que esta semana me han machacado mucho entrenando… - murmuró yendo tras ella-. A ver, vamos a ver si encontramos algo tortuguita.

Casi a punto de empezar a reírse de su marido, se quedó simplemente mirándolo cuando lo escuchó llamar a la niña así. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, parecía que era una manía que había llegado para quedarse, pero el simple hecho de escuchárselo había conseguido que un cosquilleo la recorriera de punta a punta.

\- Eh, vosotros dos, esperadme – reclamó su atención antes de salir tras ellos.

* * *

Hiroaki se quedó a la espera de que sus maletas salieran por la cinta del aeropuerto, mirando hacia ella con algo de desesperación mientras que resoplaba. A su lado, Natsuko estaba entretenida mirando el teléfono, escribiendo así a su hijo par que supiera que ya habían llegado.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó al guardarlo y encontrarse todavía la cara de él.

\- ¿Se han dejado las maletas en Tokio y han ido a por ellas andando?

\- Deja de montar el drama… No te las han perdido, tranquilo. No vas a tener que aceptar que siga durmiendo con el peluche que le regaló su otro abuelo porque te hayan dejado sin maleta… - puso los ojos en blanco-. Mira, están ahí – le dijo señalándolas-. Anda venga, vamos…

Resoplando por lo bajo, fue hacia donde ella le indicaba para poder recogerlas y salir finalmente del aeropuerto. Sin duda estaba demasiado acostumbrado a viajar con equipaje de mano y no tener que estar esperando.

\- No sé por qué no has dejado a Yamato que viniera a buscarnos… - dijo la mujer.

\- Está todavía en el trabajo. Así que entre que nosotros llegamos, dejamos las cosas y vamos hasta allí…

\- ¿Y Sora?

\- Sora justamente hoy tenía una videoconferencia importante. ¿Qué más da? Se moverme por eta isla, he venido muchas veces a vigilar a Yamato en los últimos años. El que ha salido sin sentido de la orientación es él, yo más o menos creo que sé llegar a nuestro hotel.

Arqueando una ceja se quedó mirando hacia él antes de echar a andar y poder seguirlo intentando recuperar su maleta así. Ella, sin duda, era la primera vez que viajaba hasta allí y no tenía ni idea de por dónde debía ir. Había estado a punto de viajar cuando años atrás no habían tenido noticias de su hijo cuando había vuelto de la primera misión a Marte, pero, por suerte, no lo había llegado a hacer. Ahora que sabía cómo habían sido las cosas, sin duda, prefería no haberlo llegado a hacer.

\- Eh – reclamó la atención de él-. ¿Cuánto hace que no te coges vacaciones?

\- ¿Voluntarias?

\- Las amenazas que te hicimos para que estuvieras de baja laboral después de estar ingresado hasta que agotaste los días no cuentan como vacaciones.

\- Una de las últimas veces que se me ocurrió cogerme vacaciones tus hijos me usaron de tapadera para no sé qué líos que se traían con los digimon. Yo, de vacaciones con tres adolescentes y la acosadora que tenía Yamato de aquella…

Por algún extraño motivo era capaz de recordar perfectamente aquellos días, seguramente por lo mucho que se había reído de Yamato a costa de aquella situación. Sin duda al final habían sido unas buenas vacaciones.

* * *

Sora giró la cabeza automáticamente hacia la puerta de casa cuando escuchó a Yamato llegar. Le hizo un gesto para que no hiciera ruido, no habiendo sido capaz de terminar todavía la reunión recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. Estaba sentada a la mesa, bastante más arreglada de lo que lo había hecho en meses pasados, con gesto seria, atenta a la conversación que estaba teniendo.

La observó unos segundos antes de continuar su camino decidiendo que podía buscar a la pequeña y salir con ella al jardín para no molestarla, dándose cuenta al agacharse a cogerla, de que por muy arreglada que pareciera estar, en la parte de abajo no llevaba más que unos pantalones cortos que usaba para estar haciendo el vago por casa.

Intentó aguantarse la risa, no queriendo llamar la atención de ella para poder salir con Aiko y los digimon para aprovechar las últimas luces del día para que la pequeña pudiera jugar.

\- El presupuesto me parece lo suficientemente apropiado para poder aceptar el proyecto – habiéndose dado cuenta perfectamente de los motivos por los que se escapaba el rubio, intentó permanecer seria-. Dentro de un mes más o menos estaré de vuelta en la ciudad y podremos firmar todo lo que sea necesario.

\- ¿Y si ocurriera alguna urgencia?

\- No pasa nada, estaré pendiente. Sino está mi socia en el estudio y pueden tratar con ella cualquier detalle. Es lo mismo que si hablaran conmigo, pueden dirigirse directamente a ella.

\- Perfecto entonces.

No tardó demasiado en poder dar por terminada la conversación, dejando todo apagado y estirándose tras haber llevado más tiempo de lo que le gustaría allí sentada. Ella misma tuvo que reirse al cruzarse con su reflejo y ver la extraña combinación que llevaba puesta, decidiendo que sería buena idea cambiarse de cara a la llegada de sus suegros.

Cuando volvió a salir, lo hizo con uno de sus frescos vestidos que usaría en verano en Tokio y que se había traído con ella a sabiendas del buen clima que tenían allí. Avanzó hacia el resto de su familia, acercándose hacia Yamato sin que él se enterase viendo como estaba hablando entretenido con Aiko.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya le has dicho quien viene a cenar hoy?

Dio un respingo, no habiéndola sentido acercarse, girándose hacia ella con el bebé en brazos. Entretenido, se dio cuenta de que se había cambiado de ropa no pudiendo más que echarse a reír.

\- Me gustaba más la combinación de antes…

\- Cállate – divertida, alargó la mano para darle un toquecito en la nariz a Aiko-. ¿Qué tal en el trabajo?

\- Bien, como todos los días. Los pobrecitos novatos están de los nervios. Yo estaba que me subía por las paredes cuando estaba en su situación – mentiría si dijera que a aquellas alturas estuviera mucho más tranquilo, pero eso prefería callárselo-. ¿Y tú? ¿Todo bien?

\- De maravilla, me he pasado la tarde aburrida. He tenido que revisar algunos presupuestos para algunos proyectos y aunque todo estaba perfectamente… No te creas tú que es la parte que más me gusta. Tendría que haberlos mandando a darle la lata a Haru directamente.

Riéndose, posó a Aiko en el suelo para que pudiera perseguir a los dos digimon gateando tranquilamente mientras que él se acercaba a Sora para poder saludarla de mejor forma. Posó las manos en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? – intentó hacerse el interesante, despertando así su curiosidad-. Ya he reservado mesa para dónde nos vamos a ir tú y yo el 27…

\- ¿Ah si? – intentó disimular la sonrisa que quería aparecerle en la cara como cada vez que mencionaban aquel tema-. Mira a ver si has escogido un buen sitio, ¿eh? Que me he traído los pendientes que me regalaste en Navidad para combinar con algunas cosas que tengo sin estrenar y ya sabes el trato que teníamos…

\- Lo sé, lo sé. He estado varios días haciendo un profundo estudio de todos los alrededores. Le hago menos caso a las rutas de los viajes que me pasan para que corrija… A ese nivel de estudio.

\- Vale, entonces en ese caso tendré que fiarme de ti. La pena es que ese día te toque trabajar…

\- Bueno, no pasa nada. Cuando salga te vengo a buscar y listo. Tengo entrenamiento siempre a última hora así que puedo venir ya sin el uniforme.

\- ¿Sin el uniforme? ¿Qué pretendes hacer tú exactamente para llegar ya en esas condiciones a casa?

Sora se echó a reír automáticamente por la cara que se le había quedado a él con sus palabras, aprovechando entonces para ponerse de puntillas y alcanzar a darle un beso. Un ruidito de Aiko reclamó así su atención, haciendo que se separase de él y la mirase a ver qué era lo que lo había provocado.

\- Tus padres – susurró por lo bajo antes de dar un paso hacia atrás y conseguir así que la soltara.

Carraspeó, alejándose de ella, dejándola ir mientras que todavía estaba ocupado relajando el rostro y que no se notara el tema de conversación que habían estado teniendo para que su padre no empezara a reírse de él tan rápidamente.

Por suerte, la atención de Hiroaki no estaba puesta sobre él.

Aiko había reconocido a sus abuelos nada más posar la vista en ellos, empezando a hacer ruidos para atraer su atención. Cuando estaba en Tokio pasaba demasiado tiempo con ellos y sin duda, a pesar de lo que pequeña que era, había notado su ausencia.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – le dijo Sora a la bebé.

Quedándose observándola, pudo ver como intentaba ponerse en pie poco a poco, usando a Gabumon como punto de apoyo para ello, agarrándose a él. Solía hacerlo con mucha frecuencia, pero, lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes fue lo que hizo nada más escuchar la voz de su abuelo saludándola.

\- Pero mira qué grande estás ya – le dijo estando a punto de irse a por ella para cogerla en brazos.

No llegó a hacerlo, notando el brazo el Natsuko sobre el suyo, frenándolo. Aiko se había soltado de Gabumon y muy lenta y tambaleante, intentaba avanzar ella sola hacia Hiroaki. Dio un par de pasos, quedándose quieta buscando estabilizarse de nuevo, moviendo sus bracitos hacia él, intentándolo de nuevo, consiguiendo dar otro pequeño paso.

La sorpresa en la cara de todos los presentes sirvió para dejar claro que era la primera vez que aquello ocurría. Nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo sin estar agarrada a sus padres o a los digimon y ahora estaba intentando alcanzar a su abuelo. Acabó por perder el equilibrio, cayendo sentada sobre la hierba haciendo así que aquel que intentaba buscar la pequeña reaccionase para ir a por ella. Levantando a la pequeña en brazos no pudo más que abrazarla, especialmente al notar como ella misma escondía su cabecita contra él, agarrándose con sus manos a su chaqueta.

Yamato, todavía perplejo, no pudo más que observar la escena. Posiblemente tendría que pasar mucho tiempo hasta que fuera capaz de olvidar la cara que había puesto su padre por lo que acababa de hacer la pequeña.


	145. Se acabó

\- No, si es que no la va a soltar hasta dentro de un par de días… ¡Hiroaki que tu nieta tiene que dormir que es tarde para ella!

Natusko se había quedado al lado de aquel que un día había sido su marido, pudiendo así observar a la pequeña Aiko desde cerca y darle algunas caricias entre que su abuelo la soltaba o no. En aquellos momentos la niña estaba quedándose dormida sentada encima de Hiroaki después de que le hubieran dado la cena.

\- Papá… Anda, vete a echarla a dormir tú si quieres, pero es la hora de irse a la cama de Aiko. Hazme el favor, que sino mañana va a estar muy cascarrabias por la mañana.

\- Es hija tuya, tampoco le puedes pedir otra cosa – acabó por decir poniéndose en pie-. ¿Dónde duerme?

\- En la habitación en la que te quedabas… - contestó antes de señalársela con la cabeza-. Vete a echarla tú ya iremos nosotros a verla más tarde, que seguro que se despierta escuchando las voces.

Sora se había quedado apoyada en la mesa del comedor, observándolos a unos y a otros entretenida mientras que se había dedicado a despejarla de todas las cosas del trabajo que había ido dejando esparcidas por ahí a lo largo de la tarde. Esperó hasta que su suegro se fuera con la niña para salir ella también hacia la habitación.

\- Voy a dejar esto donde no estorbe – le dijo a Yamato pasado por su lado-. ¿Lo dejo encima de la mesa de habitación?

\- ¿Me estás preguntando a mí donde dejar algo tirado? – divertido, la siguió con la mirada cuando se alejó negando con la cabeza antes de volver a enfocar a su madre-. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

\- Bien, el mayor problema que hemos tenido es que tu padre protestaba porque no podía estirarse bien.

\- Eso no es nada nuevo… Lo de papá protestando en general y no solo por el avión – se encogió de hombros-. ¿Quieres que te enseñe la casa? Mañana si tenéis tiempo podéis acercaros hasta la base y os la enseño también… Aunque creo que papá ya ha estado más veces.

\- A tu padre vas a tener complicado que tan siquiera quiera venir a cenar y dejar sola a Aiko… Y normal. Está preciosa, yo creo que ha crecido algo y todo…

Echó a andar siguiendo al rubio por la casa, acelerando ligeramente para poder colocarse a su lado. Como bien había dicho, era la primera vez que estaba allí y no iba a negar que no tuviera curiosidad. Había sido mucho tiempo el que había pasado entre esas paredes él y quería conocerlo aunque fuera tan tarde.

\- A la que también he visto muy bien es a Sora – le dijo finalmente, atenta a la cara que él pudiera poner por miedo a poder estar equivocándose.

\- Es la que mejor está. Aún se sigue cansando más de lo que es normal en ella, pero nada que ver con cómo se fue. No pensé que le fuera a sentar tan bien alejarse de Tokio, pero si lo llego a saber primero me la traigo a rastras al día siguiente…

\- Me alegro… ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo? – giró la cabeza hacia ella.

\- Te tengo menos calado, pero las últimas veces que te vi no estabas precisamente del mejor humor posible…

Al final Sora iba a acabar teniendo razón y él iba a ser mucho más evidente de lo que le gustaba pensar. Estaba la opción de que Hiroaki le hubiera comentado algo, pero conociéndolo a aquellas alturas podía descartarla y que simplemente fuera demasiado obvio.

\- Digamos que mi principal preocupación me ha dicho que sus planes es pasarse el día en la playa y llevándose a Aiko a la heladería… - sonrió-. Además, me asustaba que se pudiera encontrar mal y que aquí no conociera a nadie… Pero creo que va a faltarle tiempo para atender a todos los que amenazan con venir e incluso a los que ya conoce de aquí.

\- ¿Y el viaje?

\- Pues… cuando esté con un pie en tierra y el otro ya en el transbordador hablamos…

En realidad, sí que estaba nervioso. Era lógico y de esperar. Pero sin duda no tenía nada que ver con la vez anterior. Todo, absolutamente todo era diferente, especialmente algo que ella no sabía y que por el momento no le quería decir. Sin duda iba a asegurarse de aprovechar bien el que iba a ser, con casi total seguridad, su último viaje. No iba a dejar que las histerias por cosas que escapaban a su control no dejaran que disfrutara de aquello por lo que tantas cosas había llegado a sacrificar en su momento y que tanto le gustaba.

\- La otra vez no estaba histérico por el viaje, sino porque me daba pánico que se me fuera a escapar el anillo de pedida de entre la ropa donde lo tenía escondido y acabar dándole con él en la cabeza… - al ver que su madre se echaba a reír lo hizo también-. ¿No me crees capaz? Puedes preguntarle a Sora el buen pulso que tenía…

* * *

Hiroaki había ido hacia la habitación de la niña seguido de los digimon quienes no iba a variar sus costumbres a pesar de que aquella noche hubiera visitas. No podía negar que había echado de menos tener a su nieta por casa cuando le pedían que les hiciera de niñero, pero la forma en la que lo había recibido era algo que no hubiera esperado.

Bajó la cabeza hacia ella, observando que se había quedado completamente dormida en sus brazos, sin enterarse de en qué momento había salido del salón. Aprovechó para echar un vistazo a la habitación, notando el gran cambio que había dado, posiblemente motivado por todos los juguetes y las cosas de la pequeña colocados por todas partes. La última vez que había pisado aquella casa jamás se habría imaginado estar viendo aquello.

Se acercó a la cuna de la pequeña para poder posarla con cuidado entre sus sábanas, mirando hacia su alrededor para poder acercarle un juguete dándose cuenta de que el que estaba más cerca era el conejo que le había regalado su otro abuelo. Esperando que no se despertase el bebé lo cogió, dejándolo encima de la cama para volver con alguno de los que él le había regalado en Tokio.

\- Mejor así… - murmuró acabando por girarse hacia los digimon y hacerles un gesto para que no dijeran nada.

Viendo como Biyomon pasaba revoloteando para acomodarse encima de los cojines de la cama, vigilando desde allí a la pequeña, aprovechó para lanzarle una última mirada a Aiko, sonriendo y asegurándose de dejarla cubierta por las sábanas antes de caminar hacia Gabumon, agachándose a su lado.

\- ¿Todo bien?

Asintió a modo de respuesta, entendiendo que la pregunta no era solo por él, sino por la situación en general. Sonrió, aprovechando para dedicarle un par de caricias sobre el pelaje de la cabeza y volver a incorporarse no queriendo hacer más ruido y poder molestar a Aiko.

Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con Sora, la cual volvía de buscar dónde dejar todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa en la que deberían de cenar.

\- Se quedó dormida antes de llegar a la cuna…

\- Es que ya es tarde para ella, pero yo creo que con la sorpresa que se ha llevado no le va a importar mucho… Sino mañana te digo su heladería favorita y puedes chantajearla todo lo que quieras – divertida por la cara de él le hizo un gesto para que fueran caminando a la vez-. O quizás prefiera llevarte a la playa a ver si vuelve a encontrar alguna tortuga por la orilla… A su padre lo lleva ella siempre que puede.

Divertido al imaginarse a Aiko, con lo pequeña que era, arrastrando a Yamato en dirección a la orilla no pudo más que reírse por lo bajo. Sabía de lo que estaba hablando su nuera, le había llegado algún video de ellos. Lo que no iba a negar era que no se muriera de ganas de poder ver aquello en directo.

\- Yamato está más tranquilo esta vez de lo que lo he visto las anteriores – habló ella sin darle tiempo a preguntar-. Ya se le ha pasado la histeria por tener que dejarme sola… Creo que más o menos cuando llegamos a la isla empezó a ver que al final iba a tener yo razón. Y respecto al viaje… No ha estado durmiendo mal ni nada, es más, me parece que lo tiene todo bastante bien controlado.

\- ¿Tan evidente era la pregunta? – divertido, se quedó observándola-. Ya te lo dije hace tiempo. Está en muy buena compañía para que se le pasen los más, y sin que te parezca mal… Más ahora. No parecía estar preocupado por el viaje tampoco la última vez que hablé con el tema, estaba más preocupado por ti que por otra cosa. Pero yo te veo bastante bien… Mírame, si a tu lado parezco un muerto de lo blancucho que estoy.

\- Las tardes de vaguear al sol que debe de ser que me han sentado bien – riéndose, se encogió de hombros llegando por fin al salón-. Voy a poner la mesa… ¿Estos dos?

\- Habrá ido a enseñarle la casa – miró a su alrededor en busca de los dos desaparecidos-. Espera, que te ayudo…

\- No hace falta…

\- He dicho que te ayudo – yendo tras ella, negó con la cabeza viendo como la pelirroja se echaba a reír.

* * *

Habiendo terminado la cena, Yamato se había quedado mirando hacia su padre, aprovechando un momento en el que ambos se habían quedado solos al haberse despertado la niña. Sin duda era el mejor momento que iba a tener para poder hablar de aquello con su padre.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hiroaki al verse observado.

\- ¿Si te cuento una cosa me prometes que no se lo vas a contar ni a tu sombra?

\- ¿Por qué? – confuso, se giró del todo hacia su hijo-. ¿Pasa algo?

Pudo ver como asentía antes de volver a mirar hacia el pasillo por el que habían desaparecido antes aquellas que los acompañaban, asegurándose de que no fueran a volver justo en ese momento.

\- Sora lo sabe, tranquilo por eso. Pero prefiero que nadie más se entere, al menos hasta que pase el día de la madre.

\- Hijo, mira, que yo de verdad que agradezco cuando me hablas más claro. No hace falta que des tantas vueltas.

\- Se acabó – dijo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Esto… Se acabaron los viajes. Me retiran del trabajo de campo y cuando vuelva a Tokio me voy a quedar con el puesto de Hideki. A él lo ascienden a puestos más… No sé qué me dijo, ni siquiera me enteré, pero como él pertenece a las fuerzas aéreas funciona de forma diferente. La cosa es que yo pasaré a hacer lo que hacía él en Tokio y que se me han acabado los viajes. No quiero que le digas nada a mamá porque tenía pensado mandarle los papeles oficiales donde lo pone por el día de la madre… Tranquilo, Sora lo sabe. Es por mamá por quien te lo digo.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Sabías algo?

\- No, yo no tenía ni idea. Es parte del protocolo. Ya he cumplido con los viajes que están permitidos, de manera que ya está. Este va a ser el último. Y sí, antes de que lo preguntes, voy a echarlo todo mucho de menos pero, seamos realistas… Algo me dice que estoy a gusto con la idea de no tener que ausentarme meses. No se lo iba a haber dicho a Sora, queriendo guardármelo para el aniversario, pero claro…

\- A buen sitio, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto aguantaste?

\- ¿Aguantar? Entré por casa contándoselo ya habiendo salido primero del trabajo… Ni siquiera lo intenté.

Riéndose de la resignación con la que había dicho aquello su hijo, no pudo más que observarlo. Sin duda eran muy buenas noticias. Yamato era muy joven aún para que él hubiera podido pensar en esa posibilidad, pero, si las cosas funcionaban como le acababa de decir, no iba a ser él quien se quejara.

\- ¿Vuelves a casa por fin definitivamente?

\- Exacto – respondió a la pregunta de su padre ampliando su sonrisa.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** la nenita sin duda quiere matar al abuelo. Pero claro, es que ella llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo y que de repente le haya aparecido... Pues claro. Ella tenía que ir con él sí o sí. Que lo ha echado mucho mucho de menos y quiere mimos del abu. Hiroaki el pobre hombre un día de estos no sobrevive, lo tiene también asumido. Que él iba fantaseando con ir a por Aiko, pero una cosa es eso y otra encontrársela así queriendo ir con él con sus pasitos tambaleantes.

A ver cuántos juguetes nuevos tiene en la maleta, verás tú jajaja Va a acabar dándole Sora con ellos en la cabeza, que de verdad que no tienen sitio para más que hay que relajar un poco el ritmo. Pero bueno, por el momento parece que el pobre hombre tiene con lo que fangirlear con la noticia de que el nene se le queda en casa, ahora sí que sí, de manera más bien definitiva...

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** Oh no... ¿tú también has caído en las oposiciones? Socorro jajajaaja Vivo rodeaba de gente obsesionada con ellos y te juro que cada vez que leo/escucho esa palabra se me ponen los pelos de punta y bufo. A ese nivel de cansinidad... Y estamos a un año de ellas. Solo tengo eso que decirte jajajaja Espero que tú no te me vuelvas loca vecina, que no es sano para la salud de nadie. Así que nada de desquiciarte, volverte loca y pasarte el día llorando por los rincones, o mando a las tartarugas a que te muerdan. Avisada quedas...

Sí, esa beca la tuve yo jajajaja La verdad es que al final no fu ni fa, porque la gracia de esas cosas es mirar a ver si al final te cogen de manera más defiitiva y pues no... Pero bueno, eso es porque en mi rama la cosa está muy, pero que muy, fastidiada - y manda narices teniendo una de las sedes más gordas de la Bayer aquí... -, así que seguro que si cazas algo con esa beca te acaba saliendo algo interesante.

Y si, yo soy capaz de visualizar a Aiko yendo a por su abuelo... En realidad me sabe mal jajaja Se nota mucho que a Aiko quiere mucho mucho mucho a Hiroaki y que el pobre Haruhiko no sale demasiado por aquí. Y lo mismo al revés, Hiroaki no se baba tanto encima con Dai y Reiji. Pero venga, vamos a pensar que solo vemos la parte relacionada con la nenita y no vamos a andar con favoritismos por más que evidentes que estos sean jajajaja

Sora no puede estar mejor por el sur. Seguro que cuando está sola por casa se entretiene con su vida laboral, pero cuando llega su rubio se le cambia el chip rápidamente. Esos dos cuando se vuelvan a ir de vacaciones, pero vacaciones de verdad, van a estar peor que cuando se fueron a Mykonos de Luna de Miel... Igual hay que hacer al prueba y mandarlos una semanita a alguna parte ellos dos solos y hacer apuestas jajajaja

Ánimo con la mudanza, vecina, espero que te sea leve que esas cosas siempre dan una pereza horrorosa jajaaja Yo estoy en fase de mentalización de que mañana toca volver a la rutina... ¡Un bico!

**Natesgo:** el drama entre abuelos está servido, evidentemente.Y además, te puedo decir que está algo escrito al respecto de lo que piensa el abuelo materno al enterarse de que a Aiko se le ocurrió ir a buscar a Hiroaki jajaja

La imagen de esa cosita adorable intentando mantener el equilibrio ella sola y dando unos pasitos hasta caerse de culete es digna de fangirleo. Tanto de sus padres, abuelos, como cualquiera que esté pendiente de lo que pasa. Hay una nena en instagram más o menos de su rango de edad y descripción física que cada vez que me sale en las recomendaciones tengo para reírme un rato fangirleando con el tema.

Estoy a nada de poder escribir cómo se toma Aiko la vuelta de su padre, así que si no sabéis de mí, es porque me he pasado del nivel de fangirleo yo sola aquí. ¡Un beso! Y ánimo mañana que falta te va a hacer...


	146. Espinacas

\- Tus padres ya se han ido a ver a tu hermano, ¿no?

Hikari se había acercado a donde estaba Takeru sentado, llevando con ella a Reiji mientras que Dai correteaba por casa siguiendo a los dos digimon. Viendo como giraba la cabeza hacia ella para asentir, terminó por ir a colocarse a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No, por nada. No estaba segura de qué día se iban. ¿Se quedaban con Yamato?

\- No, se han quedado ellos por su cuenta en algún hotel no muy lejano. Mi hermano se cansó de discutir con ellos sobre la tontería que le parecía eso, pero no querían molestar a la parejita…

\- Sí, deben de molestarles mucho a Sora y Yamato precisamente tus padres – divertida, tomó asiento, asomándose así para ver lo que estaba haciendo, dejando que el niño fuer a jugar con su hermano.

Dándose cuenta de ello, alargó el brazo para poder dejarlo encima de sus hombros, aprovechando entonces para recoger las cosas que tenía esparcidas por encima suyo, apartándolas para poder centrarse algo más en ella.

\- Mañana por la mañana tengo una reunión importante con la editorial, ¿entras a primera hora?

\- No, pero tengo que ir igualmente por la mañana al colegio. No te preocupes, puedo pasarme yo a dejarle los niños a mi madre no te preocupes.

\- Cuando salga de la reunión ya voy yo a por ellos – asintió, girando la cabeza para poder vigilar que no estuvieran haciendo nada-. He hablado antes con mi hermano. Según parece cuando llegaron mis padres la niña decidió que era buen momento para dar algunos pasos ella sola sin agarrarse a nadie.

\- ¿Ya camina? – sorprendida, se quedó mirándolo.

\- No avanzó gran cosa pero… Me había dicho mi hermano que cogida a él se pasaba las tardes que la llevan a la playa correteando por ahí, pero esto parece ser que se levantó e intentó ir ella sola.

\- Me puedo imaginar a uno que los dos nos sabemos… - empezó a reírse antes de terminar de acomodarse, subiendo las piernas al sofa-. Oye… ¿tú eres consciente de que se han ido los dos solos?

\- ¿Cómo que si soy consciente?

\- Quiero decir que si te das cuenta de que se han ido los dos solos a pasar unos días de vacaciones en el sur…

Volvió a dejar la vista fija en los niños, tomándose su tiempo para responder al caer en la cuenta del motivo de su pregunta. No tardó demasiado en coger aire y volver a soltarlo lentamente.

\- Lo que mis padres hagan o dejen de hacer es asunto suyo. Parte lo hacía por tocarles las narices… Parte porque me preocupaba que las cosas pudieran acabar mal y fastidiar la situación que había. Era la más cómoda que habíamos tenido todos en años, pero mientras que la cosa siga bien yo no tengo mayor interés en preocuparme por lo que ellos hacen.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que todo lo que has estado dando la lata ha sido para tocarles las narices?

\- ¿Qué? El drama entre mi padre y mi abuelo sirve de entretenimiento. Y si de fondo tengo a mi hermano poniendo caras raras también ayuda bastante…

Totalmente confusa no pudo más que quedarse mirando hacia él. Con todo lo que había estado dando la lata no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Dándose cuenta de ello, Takeru no pudo más que echarse a reír.

\- Venga, al principio no era solo por tocas las narices. Me fui muy preocupado de la boda de mi hermano. ¿Soy yo el único que los vio irse disimuladamente esa noche? Ya te digo yo que aunque papá estuviera buscando estresar a mi abuelo en ese momento no era el Takaishi de la familia en el que estaba pensando. Creo que Sora sí que debió de ver algo también, no estoy del todo seguro. Pero por lo que me tiene dicho suena a que sí…

\- Yo no estaba pendiente de lo hacían o dejaban de hacer tus padres, la verdad…

\- Si la culpa es de Yamato. Se va un rato antes creyendo que nadie se da cuenta de que se ha llevado a Sora a rastras a hacer quién sabe qué por los pasillos y claro, le recuerda a mi padre de dónde le vienen esas ideas a su hijo mayor y se va él al poco con las mismas intenciones. Que los tengo calados a los dos… - entretenido por las caras que estaba poniendo ella, se encogió de hombros-. Me preocupaban, y mucho, las consecuencias que pudiera tener aquello. Pero mira, tal y cómo han ido las cosas… Que les aproveche. A ninguno de los dos les va a venir mal. A fin de cuentas, es lo que me pasé toda la niñez esperando que ocurriera, ¿no?

Sin duda no le quedaba más remedio que reírse de las palabras de él, aunque sonaban demasiado lógicas. Ella, que lo había visto más de cerca, no podía sacarle ninguna pega a nada de lo que acababa de decirle. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia su lado, acomodándose mejor.

\- Por tu bien te recomiendo que no repitas esa frase en alto ni delante de tu madre, ni de tu cuñada, ni de mi hermano ya que estás.

\- ¿Tu hermano?

\- Ya sabes que se pone especialito con lo que los otros dos hacen o dejan de hacer…

\- Pues a buen sitio… Yo sigo diciendo que a mi hermano tuve que mandarle personalmente parte de tu ramo por un motivo más que evidente…

* * *

Sora se despertó al sentir movimiento a su lado, encontrándose con que Yamato intentaba salir de la cama sin despertarla. Arrastrándose hacia él, posó su brazo en torno a su cintura, notando como automáticamente se quedaba quieto. Aunque se le pasó la idea por la cabeza, no fingió estar dormida aquella vez, arrastrándose algo más para pegarse más a él.

\- No ha sonado el despertador – le dijo-. ¿Dónde se supone que vas?

Sorprendido, acabó por girar la cabeza hacia ella, viendo que estaba despierta, revolviéndose ligeramente para quedar frente a la pelirroja en vez de dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Te he despertado?

\- Da igual, ¿dónde ibas?

\- A ninguna parte, pero ya que me había despertado… Iba a levantarme ya.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Temprano, debe de faltar algo más de media hora para que suene. Vuelve a dormirme, Sora.

Negando con la cabeza, se acomodó mejor, cogiendo postura de tal forma que pudiera quedar apoyada bien sobre él como siempre solía hacer, teniendo que acabar Yamato cambiando de postura para facilitarle las cosas.

\- Tú no te mueves a ninguna parte hasta que sea de verdad la hora – le dijo, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Entretenido por la declaración de intenciones de ella, sonrió, doblando algo más el brazo sobre el que se había echado para poder empezar a jugar con los mechones de su pelo mientras tanto, no tardando en notar como se quedaba completamente dormida segundos más tarde.

Le daba miedo que se le pasara la hora de levantarse, pero, sin duda, no podía decir que no se hubiera quedado a gusto. Una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que le venía bien aprovechar esos momentos porque le quedaba muy poco tiempo para volver tenerlos hasta finales del mes que estaba por entrar. Bajó la mirada hacia ella entretenido en sus rasgos completamente relajados. No estaba seguro tan siquiera de si sería consciente tan siquiera de haber hablado con él, no sería la primera vez que ocurría.

* * *

\- Yamato… - la voz de Sora lo reclamó-. Eh, Yamato…

Sin responder, únicamente se acomodó algo más, acercándose más a ella sin molestarse en abrir los ojos. No fue consciente de que la pelirroja se reía mientras que se escapaba de su agarre, observándolo desde otro punto.

\- Despierta, que vas a llegar tarde – pinchándolo con sus dedos en el costado, intentó llamar así su atención.

No tardó demasiado en volver a ver asomar una franja azul en el rostro de él, confuso, sin llegar a entender demasiado bien lo que estaba pasando. Enfocó a la pelirroja lentamente, viendo su expresión divertida mientras que se quedaba inclinada sobre él.

\- Ha sonado el despertador. Vete levantándote, venga, que te voy haciendo yo el desayuno para que te puedas duchar tranquilo…

Confuso aún, miró hacia los lados, dándose cuenta de que, de alguna manera, se había quedado dormido de nuevo a pesar de no ser consciente de cuando había podido ocurrir ya que era consciente de estar completamente desvelado cuando ella se había acomodado a su lado.

\- Venga, dormilón – volvió a insistir antes de levantarse ella.

Fue directa hacia la cocina tras estirarse, empezando a revolver por las estanterías para preparar algo de desayuno para los dos. Sin duda ella no necesitaba levantarse a la vez que él, pero tampoco le molestaba. Así podían aprovechar algo más el tiempo.

Miró hacia la puerta de la habitación cuando sintió por fin el ruido de la caldera funcionando, entendiendo así que por fin se había levantado y que se estaba dando una ducha. La idea de que en cuestión de menos de un mes fuera a volver a tenerlo rondando por casa a todas horas era algo que había hecho que la expectativa del viaje fuera mucho más llevadera.

\- Buenos días – saludó cuando lo vio aparecer por fin, dejando las tazas encima de la mesa.

\- La culpa es toda tuya, que lo sepas… - murmuró mientras que se acercaba a ella, no entrando en más detalles antes de posar sus manos en su cintura y atraerla hacia él-. ¿Qué es eso de dejarme en coma a tan poco de que suene el despertador?

\- ¿Eh? No sé de lo que me estás hablando – aunque intentó mantener el gesto de confusión no pudo, riéndose de forma delatadora-. Te he hecho el desayuno y algo para que te lleves contigo y no te me andes muriendo de hambre a media mañana.

Señaló con su cabeza las cosas que había ido dejando encima de la mesa, separándose de él cuando escuchó el sonido que indicaba que el agua estaba lista ya, acercándose a por ella.

\- Venga, siéntate… Que luego se despierta Aiko y ella da algo menos la lata que tú para desayunar…

Quedándose mirando hacia la bolsa que había dejado sobre la mesa no pudo más que sonreír, cediendo y sentándose tranquilamente a desayunar.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – le preguntó, observándola todavía mientras iba y venía.

\- Pues… Deberías de preocuparte porque hoy tengo cosas que hacer que deberían de asustarte.

\- Sorpréndeme… Hoy les dejaré a tus padres a la pequeña para que compensen el terriblemente largo tiempo que llevan sin verla – tomó asiento finalmente, riéndose.

\- Horriblemente largo, sí, ese drama me lo sé. Dura más que el tiempo que de verdad llevan sin verla – una vez que ella se sentó a su lado, alargó la mano para coger su desayuno-. ¿Era hoy cuando ibas a ver a Shiori?

Pudo ver como la pelirroja asentía, teniendo la boca llena, no queriendo hablar entonces. Había estado mirando con mala cara el vaso que tenía al lado de ella, pensando lo poco que le apetecía tener que tomárselo, decidiendo que primero iba a tomar algo de fruta. El suplemento que le habían dado por la anemia le gustaba muy poco.

\- Voy a ver si consigo quitarle de la cabeza que no lo hago por cumplir y que estoy más que encantada de ayudarla.

\- Dentro de poco estaré acusado de haber prosperado rápido en la JAXA porque tengo una pelirroja de dudosas intenciones que le hace la pelota a la mujer de mi jefe…

\- Si de mí hubiera dependido, haría mucho más tiempo desde que te habrían empezado a llamar comandante – hizo una pausa, observándolo antes de volver a pinchar un trozo de fruta-. Soy más efectiva que tú, _amor._

Puso la mejor de sus caras de asco automáticamente, arrugando la nariz, antes de coger el vaso y finalmente llevándoselo a los labios decidiendo que iba a ser mucho mejor si lo hacía de golpe. Pudo ver a Yamato riéndose de las caras que estaba poniendo, arrugando aún más la nariz cuando se hubo terminado el contenido.

\- Dos semanas más y la única forma en la que acepto tomar más hierro es en forma de comida rica y no esta basura.

\- ¿Te hago espinacas para comer el sábado?

\- ¿Tú quieres ir a dormir con tu padre al hotel? – contestó automáticamente sin pensarlo tan siquiera.

* * *

**Natesgo:** la guerra de abuelos, que es lo que tiene... Posiblemente haya drama por parte del otro abuelo cuando se entere de ciertas informaciones como que la nena ha ido caminando a buscarlo o como que le han dado el cambiazo del peluche. Si es que es lo que digo yo, que uno es un abusón y ya tiene más nietos, que deje al pobre Haruhiko intentar compensar todos los años que se perdió de Sora con su nieta, hombre...

Vengo que parece que llego de la guerra. Me he pasado la tarde gruñendo y riñendo... Y dando clase de algo que no es lo mío, así que una fiesta de las preciosas. Para empezar bien el nuevo curso y no querer cargarme a nadie... Lo de siempre, vamos. A ver si termino de guardar todos los papeleos que me he traído hoy y me puedo dedicar a morirme en paz, que es lo que pide el cuerpo hoy.

¡Un beso!

**Guest vecina:** ¿sabes que pasa? Que a nosotros nos obligan primero a sacar el máster y luego ya si eso hay que opositar. No hay lo uno sin lo otro, así que te dan por el saco doblemente. No solo te fuerzan a tener la carrera pura de ciencias, sino que tienes que hacer el santísimo máster y la oposición que es una barbaridad de temario que nada tiene que ver con los de primaria... Yo que ya estoy del mundillo de la educación, pienso en tener que pasar por todo eso, y mira, es que me meto a cuidadora de perros y al menos soy feliz jajajaja ¿En serio no te habían puesto en las listas de la defensa? Si es que normalmente la gente se mete con el funcionariado, pero es que los que trabajan en las secretarías y demás de la Universidad son el motivo de ello. Estoy segura jajajaja A ver si al menos no te tienen dando vueltas y de verdad te lo arreglan sin dar mucho por el saco.

Sí, con Hiroaki no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Se nota muchísimo de qué pie cojea... Pero es que es exactamente lo que dices tú... Y además, es que es algo que creo que es normal con la situación en la que estuvieron todos los años de su vida siendo solo Yamato y él. Si le viene una cosita adorable, que lo quiere con locura y para encima es clavada a su hijo mayor, ¿qué va a hacer el pobre hombre? Como mucho se lo tiene en cuenta el otro abuelo, pero no creo que nadie más sea capaz de protestarle algo.

Jajajajaja Takeru el pobre como mucho se pondrá a montar el drama porque su padre se entere de todo antes que él. Y que espere que no se entere de algo de todo eso Taichi antes que entonces le oyen la pataleta desde el espacio jajajaja Yamato el pobre está intentando dar un poquito su brazo a torcer con su madre y mejorar las cosas. Si lo hace solo porque prefiere pasar de todo y empezar de cero con ella o lo que pasa es que ahora que tiene una nenita gateando por casa se ha terminado de ablandar del todo... O todo junto a la vez. Probablemente sea esto último.

En fin, vecina, que quiero terminar de escribir un trocito que tengo a medias de ayer antes de que de verdad empiece el curso, quiera apuñalar gente y acabe pegándoselo a Yamato, cosa que suele pasar más de lo que la gente se imagina jajajaja ¡Un bico grandote! Y si mañana dan la lata en el decanato avisa que vamos a azuzarle a las tartarugas.


	147. Líneas de bus

Hiroaki sonrió nada más poder coger a Aiko en brazos, sujetándola así contra él, no pudiendo estar más contento de que la pequeña se agarrase a él de forma automática, quedándose así cogida mientras que él continuaba hablando con su madre.

\- No creo necesitéis nada más… - le pasó la bolsa para dejarla encima de la mesa-. Y comida dadle lo que queráis porque ya come de casi lo que un bebé de su edad puede comer. Esperemos que no monte demasiado el drama porque no sea la "comida de papá" lo que tiene en el menú…

\- Bueno, no puedo decir nada en su contra. Yo también me pasé unos cuantos años de mi vida sobreviviendo a base de la comida de Yamato – dejando las cosas de la pequeña, bajó la vista hacia ella-. ¿Me has traído protector solas?

\- Sí, ya se lo he puesto yo para salir de casa, pero se lo he traído. Está en su caja… Ya sabes que con lo blanquita que es aunque hoy no haga demasiado sol se puede quemar – alargó la mano, rozando así con suavidad la mejilla de la pequeña-. ¿Vas a portarte bien con los abuelos? Tienes que enseñarle a Hiroaki donde se esconden las tortuguitas que tanto te gustan que él seguro que no sabe encontrarlas.

Divertida por el gesto de la pequeña, sonrió dándole un par de caricias más.

\- No tengas prisa en volver, ya sabes que nosotros estamos encantados de quedarnos con ella. Así que como si queréis aprovechar Yamato y tú para hacer algo cuando él salga del trabajo.

\- Mira qué considerado eres – Natsuko se unió a la conversación finalmente, habiendo estado terminando de ducharse saliendo ya completamente arreglada-. Pero yo me uno a esa idea. Podéis aprovechar vosotros dos a dar una vuelta o lo que sea tranquilos.

\- Eso, por muy disimulados que intentéis ser, se llama robo y aunque creo que Aiko estaría encantada de colaborar no sé yo hasta qué punto se considera legal… - divertida, la pelirroja se quedó mirando hacia sus suegros.

\- Solo si se denuncia… - Hiroaki se encogió de hombros provocando ya que ambas mujeres se echaran a reír.

\- Me voy, os llamaré cuando vayamos a venir a por ella para ver dónde estáis – anunció Sora-. Cualquier cosa me llamáis, ¿de acuerdo?

Acercándose a la pequeña para darle un beso en la frente a modo de despedida, sonrió a sus suegros antes de girarse y poder salir en dirección a la entrada principal del hotel para poder continuar su camino. Había salido antes de la cuenta ya que, ahora que ya se había familiarizado con el lugar, quería dar un paseo antes de llegar a su destino.

* * *

Se acercó a la oficina de correos, entrando. Sin duda habría sido todo mucho más cómodo habérselo mandado a casa, pero no quería arriesgarse a que Yamato llegase y fuera a recibir el paquete él. Cuando salió, continuó con su camino hacia donde había quedado con Shiori, entretenida al verla esperando ya acelerando el paso para alcanzarla cuanto antes.

\- ¿Vienes sola? – preguntó automáticamente la mujer al verla.

\- Y si soy capaz de recuperar a la niña hoy tendré que dar gracias porque me la han robado y no sé yo si tendrán mucha intención de dármela… - ante la cara de sorpresa de ella, se encogió de hombros-. Tenemos a los padres de Yamato aquí. Han venido para poder acaparar a Aiko y estar por aquí los días antes de que te él se tenga que ir…

Se echó a reír automáticamente con las palabras de ella. Conocía a los padres de Yamato de la boda, pero sin duda, a quien más recordaba de los dos, era a Hiroaki. Desgraciadamente las circunstancias no habían sido las mejores, habiéndose cruzado con él por los pasillos del hospital años atrás.

\- ¿Cuándo se van?

\- No lo tengo muy claro, pero poco después de la salida. Depende de lo que me cueste conseguir que Hiroaki suelte a Aiko y me la devuelva – divertida, echó a andar-. He pasado por correos – le señaló el paquete que llevaba con ella.

\- Es verdad – dijo tras quedarse unos segundos pendiente de lo que le enseñaba intentando centrarse-. Le pregunté a Hideki lo que me pediste y sí, sin problema. Especialmente yendo a donde se van ahora. Pero… también me ha dicho que si quieres puede encargarse él de que se lo encuentre ya dentro.

Giró la cabeza hacia ella, sorprendida. No se había planteado esa opción, quedándose pensativa. Sin duda la sorpresa iba a ser mucho mayor así y no iba a decir que no le gustara la idea.

\- No quiero molestarlo…

\- ¿Molestarlo? Si protesta ya le digo cuatro cosas yo – negó con la cabeza-. Yo creo que es buena idea y fue idea de él. Si solo tiene que dejarlo al personal encargado de llevar el… equipaje, por llamarlo de alguna forma, que llevan cada uno.

\- ¿Y qué hago yo el propio día del aniversario? No tengo otra cosa…

\- Dile que le has pedido algo porque "en esta isla no hay nada y hay que pedirlo todo de fuera" y échale la culpa a los de transporte de que no llegue a tiempo. A nadie que haya vivido tanto tiempo como él aquí le va a sonar raro…

Se quedó pensativa. Sin duda le había gustado esa idea. Así ganaba además algunos días más para poder dejarlo todo a su gusto. Lo que decía Shiori no era lo más extraño del mundo, ya que aquel paquete había tardado mucho más en llegar de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado y que no le iba a venir nada mal tener unos días más.

\- Pues dile de mi parte que muchas gracias…

\- Tonterías – movió la mano en el aire-. Ya me avisas para que se lo dé y que se las arregle que para algo se supone que es el más capacitado de todo ese equipo. Yo creo que es capaz de conseguirlo él solito sin ayuda de nadie.

Riéndose, entretenida por lo que ella le había dicho, echó a andar finamente por la calle, dejándose guiar ya que sin duda, aquella que la acompañaba conocía mucho mejor el lugar y sabría dónde dirigirse.

* * *

Apoyada en la puerta del coche, Sora se había quedado distraída esperando a que Yamato saliera. Tenía controlada más o menos su hora de salida y aunque se había pasado primero por casa para poder dejar escondido el paquete, había decidido hacerle caso a sus suegros y pasar a recoger ella a Yamato al trabajo.

Había pasado gran parte del día con Shiori y no pudo evitar empezar a reírse ella sola por lo bajo al recordar la cara que le había puesto cuando le había enseñado un par de bocetos en los que se había estado entreteniendo. No había sido complicado cogerles aprecio tanto a ella como a su marido, especialmente a él, ya que era con el que más trato tenía y al que, sin duda, le debía mucho. Y cada día más…

Ahora que tenía tiempo libre, se había acordado de ella y de las veces que habían hablado sobre el nivel de estupidez que era el hecho de que ella no se atreviera a pasarse por el estudio por miedo a que pensara que se quería aprovechar de su situación. Cuando le había enseñados los bocetos, no había podido más que echarse a reír por la cara que le había puesto. Sin duda, por cosas así, le gustaba todavía más su trabajo.

Volvió a la realidad al sentir voces pasando no demasiado lejos, pudiendo así ver que atravesando la entrada del parking justamente en ese momento estaba Yamato. Sonrió ampliamente, esperando que se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, siguiéndolo con la mirada, divertida, al ver su cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿De dónde has salido tú?

\- Pues mira… Me han robado a la niña, así que tenía que buscarme otro de repuesto y eras la mejor opción – se encogió de hombros, esperando que se acercara a ella, posando de forma automática sus manos en sus costados-. ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Bastante aburrido hasta ahora – sonrió, divertido por lo que le había dicho sobre Aiko, aprovechando que estaba apoyada para arrinconarla algo más y llevar las manos a su rostro para sujetarla y poder saludarla besándola.

Si en Tokio no le importaba demasiado estar en la calle, mucho menos le importaba allí, aprovechando así el momento. Le había gustado encontrársela ahí cuando había salido, siendo una de esas cosas que conseguían que se le revolviera algo dentro, haciéndole ver el contraste tan radical que había tenido en su vida en cuestión de unos años.

\- Oye, oye, Ishida, que estás en un espacio público por favor y Takao se me escandaliza, que no está acostumbrado a estas cosas.

La voz de Katsu hizo que Yamato diera un respingo, alejándose así de Sora antes de girar la cabeza hacia el origen de la voz con la peor de sus miradas en la cara, escuchando así la risa de la pelirroja de fondo.

\- ¿No tenéis nada mejor qué hacer?

\- No – sonrió irónicamente-. Eh, que estas cosas todavía nos siguen extrañando. Que ni cuando te sacábamos de casa un sábado y alguna se te acercaba más de la cuenta había forma de pillarte así…

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué me voy a escandalizar yo? – el otro ingeniero cruzó los brazos-. Hola Sora.

Divertida, se limitó a saludar con la mano mientras que terminaba por recuperar del todo la compostura, cruzándose de brazos y despegándose del coche son una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Alguna que se le acercaba más de la cuenta? Igual voy a tener que irme yo un día con vosotros dos a que me contéis cosas… - intentó mantenerse medianamente seria mientras que escuchaba a Yamato de fondo murmurar algo por lo bajo, farfullando.

\- Yo que vosotros recordaría que en nada nos vamos a pasar unas semanas todos bastante solos en el espacio – comentó colocándose a su lado, dejando así su mano en torno a la cintura de Sora-. ¿No os vais a casa? Katsu, ¿tú no tienes hora de llegada fija o qué?

\- No me dan miedo tus amenazas, porque me escondo detrás de Mai y ahí ya no vas… Mañana te veo, y mira a ver cómo me saludas, no vaya a ser que me tenga que sentir discriminado… Takao, ¿te llevo o no?

\- Sí, sí… Voy – despidiéndose de los otros dos, pudo ver las caras de uno y otra, saliendo detrás de Katsu.

Sora se echó a reír en cuanto los vio alejarse de donde ellos, quedándose mirando hacia Yamato y la cara que se le había quedado, dándose cuenta entonces de que se le habían subido los colores lo cual solo sirvió para empeorar su risa.

\- Oye, tengo una duda… ¿Cuándo "se te acercaba alguna más de la cuenta" te enterabas o volvías a quedarte sin enterarte de lo que estaba pasando?

Tardando unos segundos en darse cuenta de por dónde iban las intenciones del comentario de ella, no pudo más que entrecerrar los ojos, provocando así que la risa de ella empeorase. Negando con la cabeza, se alejó unos pasos, yendo hacia el otro lado del coche para abrirlo finalmente.

\- Yo que tú no dejaría que esos dos se alejaran mucho porque con alguien vas a tener que volver y ya te digo yo que con Mai no es muy seguro… - intentó sonar serio, poniendo gesto de ofensa-. Uno preocupado porque te diera como mucho por preguntar por eso y mira por dónde me has salido… ¿con qué clase de pelirroja se supone que convivo?

\- Con una un poco especialita, ya deberías de saberlo – divertida lo siguió con la mirada, entretenida-. Además, no todos los días tengo el honor de ver en primera fila como después de quince minutos siendo acosado te das cuenta de repente y te pones rojo radiactivo…

\- ¿Te sabes las líneas de bus que llegan a casa? – escuchando de fondo como se echaba a reír abiertamente

* * *

**Guest Vecina:** hoy me paso por aquí rápido antes de irme al trabajo por la tarde. La verdad es que estamos en una fase de ir sobre la marcha. Así que ni días libres ni horario fijo, lo cual me gusta todavía más. Lo que sé por el momento es que me ha tocado no tener que ir de viernes esta semana tampoco y mira, yo con eso casi que me doy por contenta.Y además estamos teniendo unos días de sol impresionantes... Pero bueno, por suerte para mi moral ya está fresco y me da pereza ir a la playa así que no lloro tanto cuando me cruzo con la fauna yendo hacia la playa.

Yo lo que no entiendo es que con la cantidad de dinero, trabas, horas... y sacrificio que supone, haya tanto profesor amargado porque no quiere estar en su puesto. Entiendo los amargados por asqueamiento de la sociedad de nenes encantadores y respetuosos que hay, pero los que se nota que están ahí odiándolo a muerte y viven amargados por ello... Cualquier diría que fueron por esa vía por ser "la opción fácil"... Pero bueno, sí, claro. Todo lo que vaya por la rama pública es lo que toca. Yo por ahora sufro tics en el ojo cada vez que alguien viene a darme la lata con el tema, estoy realmente rodeada jajajaja

Y lo que te ha pasado con el mail me acuerdo que me pasó una vez a mí con un trabajo jajaja Acabé mandándole al profesor las capturas de pantalla con la fecha y hora en la que había mandado yo el correo para que viera que no mentía y al final me tuvo piedad... Así que nada, lo importante es que ya lo hayas arreglado y que ahora solo te quede preparar la defensa, que ya no queda nada para el día 10 y en nada ya tendré a quien llorarle por defensa legal cuando por aquí me quieran pegar (aunque no sé yo cómo haré cuando la que me quiera pegar seas tú, claro jajajaja).

Takeru confesando que todo el drama era por tocar la moral fue algo sobre la marcha, tengo que admitirlo, pero, también te digo que me pega un montón jajaja Si es que tampoco ha dado tanto la lata, lo que pasa es que como es menos discreto que su hermano se nota mucho más y al final parece que está la cosa más complicada. O a lo mejor también quiere reírse un poco de su querido Grand-Père, todo puede ser jajaja

Hiroaki si se entera de lo que pasa con las tartarugas, lo primero se echa a reír, luego mira para el nene con cara de "y parecía tonto cuando lo compramos" y luego ya empiezan a lloverle puñales, sin duda jajajaja Delante de la nuera no, que para esas cosas sí que le tiene piedad. Con lo que adora él a esa mujer... Y más si lo que pasa es que ha ido a dejarle a Aiko a su cuidado. Ahí ya fangirlea jajaja

Me voy a la tortura vecina, que ya te digo yo que hoy además voy para nada porque no va a venir de tarde nadie... Ains. ¡Un bico grandote!


	148. Señorita

Había pasado gran parte de la tarde terminando de dejar listo el regalo de Yamato. Iba a hacerle caso a Shiori y así poder darle una sorpresa cuando le fuera a venir mejor a él. Sin duda, de los dos, iba a ser él quien peor iba a llevar estar fuera de casa. Esperaba que así se le hiciera un poco menos pesado.

Al sentir unas manitas sobre su pierna, sonrió, girándose al ver a Aiko gateando hacia ella para poder sentarse encima de su madre. Apartó todo lo que tenía encima para dejarlo en la mesa y así poder alagar las manos hacia la pequeña.

\- Oye, ¿sabes que hoy te vas a ir a dormir con los abuelos? Yo apuesto a que vas a volver con algún juguete nuevo… - divertida, pudo ver como el bebé empezaba a agitar sus bracitos en el aire, riéndose de las caras que le estaba poniendo su madre-. ¿Vas a ayudarme a elegir qué ponerme hoy?

Se levantó por fin, llevándose a la bebé con ella en brazos, avanzando hacia la habitación para poder empezar a prepararse. Se había duchado mientras que Aiko dormía la siesta no queriendo dejarlo para última hora todo y que para encima se quedara sin más vigilancia que la de los digimon.

\- ¿Venís vosotros dos también? – preguntó al ver cómo la seguían, acercándose a la cama para poder dejar a Aiko echada sobre ella.

Miró hacia Gabumon de reojo, no queriendo decir nada en voz alta, pero sabiendo a ciencia cierta que en cuanto se diera cuenta de que se iba a cambiar de ropa en algún momento iba a salir corriendo con la peor de las excusas. Daba igual el tiempo que pasara, seguía siendo igual de tímido o de vergonzoso. Iría a cambiarse al baño para que no saliera corriendo muerto de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Ya sabes qué te vas a poner? – Biyomon alzo el vuelo, quedándose así al lado de la niña.

\- Pues… Más o menos…

Se acercó hacia el armario, empezando a revolver entre las cosas que tenía colgadas en su parte. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como el otro digimon se subía también a la cama y se arrastraba hasta quedar apoyado contra el reposacabezas. En ese momento, los ojos de Aiko se centraron en él, empezando así a gatear hasta intentar subirse encima de él como siempre solía hacer. Sonrió automáticamente antes de centrarse en lo que se tenía que centrar.

\- A ver, tengo dos ideas, pero no sé cuál me gusta más – dijo volviendo con un par de perchas en las manos, girándose hacia su compañera-. ¿Tú cuál crees?

\- ¿Dónde vais?

\- No lo sé… No me lo ha querido decir. Pero bueno, esto no es Tokio, así que tampoco creo que tenga que preocuparme tanto por si es apropiado o no… - bajó la vista hacia los dos vestidos que tenía, separando así bien sus brazos para que la digimon pudiera ver ambos.

\- Esos son nuevos – dijo Biyomon automáticamente-. ¿Te los has hecho tú?

\- Son… un adelanto de una colección que todavía no va a ver la luz hasta dentro de una temporada… - sonrió sin poder evitarlo-. A ver, venga, ayudadme.

* * *

Yamato hacía rato que había terminado su entrenamiento y se había dirigido hacia el vestuario para poder darse una ducha tranquilamente. Había echado más tiempo de la cuenta bajo el agua, disfrutando de la sensación relajante después de todo el día. Salió finalmente, con paso lento, envolviéndose en la toalla y caminando hacia el banco en el que lo había dejado todo.

\- ¿Ya has terminado? – preguntó Takao al verlo nada más entrar.

\- Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Necesitáis algo?

\- No, no, es solo que me pareció raro no verte fuera. Voy a ducharme… - comentó antes de acercarse a su taquilla para sacar sus pertenencias.

Dejándolo a su aire, empezó a sacar su ropa, la cual había guardado con más cuidado que otros días en la bolsa. Aquella vez no era el uniforme lo que había tirado al fondo de la bolsa, sino que tal y como le había dicho a Sora, traía la ropa para ir a cenar más tarde sin tener que perder tiempo. Sacó la camisa, dejándola golpada de uno de los ganchos, revolviendo en busca de todo lo demás.

Cuando Takao volvió, el rubio ya se había cambiado de ropa, encontrándoselo terminando de remangarse las mangas de la camisa hasta la parte final de los antebrazos.

\- ¿Dónde se supone que vas tú hoy? – preguntó dándose cuenta de que lo normal era que ni siquiera se molestara en cambiarse y que se fuera directo a casa.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – riéndose se encogió de hombros-. Hoy es nuestro segundo aniversario… Así que voy a ir a buscar a Sora ahora.

\- ¿Ya? – llevándose la toalla a la cabeza, se secó ligeramente el cabello-. ¿Dónde vais?

Distraído con la conversación, Yamato se acercó hasta uno de los espejos, empezando a pelearse con su pelo, intentando dejarlo en su sitio sin querer perder demasiado tiempo tampoco con ello. Dándose por vencido y, a sabiendas de que precisamente no iba a tener quejas de Sora por ello, sino más bien lo contrario, decidió dejarlo tal cual estaba.

\- A las afueras de la ciudad, conozco un sitio tranquilo al que poder ir.

\- ¿Vas a llevarte a una diseñadora famosa a las afueras de una miniciudad como la nuestra?

Riéndose por lo bajo, terminó de colorarse bien la ropa, dejando la camisa metida por dentro de los pantalones vaqueros oscuros, casi negros, que había escogido aquel día, dando por finalizado su trabajo. Giró, volviendo hasta sus cosas para poder coger su cazadora, empezando a recogerlo todo.

\- Fíjate tú que no creo que yo vaya a ser mucho problema con ella. Está más contenta aquí lejos de todo que en la ciudad. Así que creo que sabré manejarlo bien…

\- Vaya suerte que has tenido – negó con la cabeza-. Venga, fuera, lárgate. No creo que tengas gana de estar aguantándome a mí precisamente hoy.

Riéndose, dejó todas las cosas en su taquilla, cerrándola antes de asegurarse de que tenía todo lo que pudiera necesitar guardado en los bolsillos. No tardó demasiado en despedirse de su compañero saliendo así del vestuario.

* * *

Sora volvió a salir del baño ya vestida, quedándose delante del espejo de la puerta corredera del armario arrugando ligeramente la nariz, pensativa. Le hacía gracia lo mucho que era capaz de dudar con lo que se ponía o no en situaciones como aquella. No era algo que estuviera especialmente pendiente de esos detalles y sin duda, no necesitaba preocuparse de lo que Yamato pensara o dejase de pensar. La veía todos los días recién levantada y aún no había salido corriendo… Pero le hacía especial ilusión salir aquel día. Le hacía especial ilusión decidir qué ponerse.

\- ¿Este entonces? – se giró hacia su compañera-. ¿Te gusta?

\- ¡Es muy bonito! Y te puedes poner los pendientes que él regaló en Navidad.

Sonriendo, asintió a lo que le decía, comprobando que Aiko estuviera todavía encima de Gabumon, se acercó hacia la cómoda encima de la que tenía todo lo demás. El vestido era corto y apropiado para aquel lugar, sin ser tampoco demasiado ajustado. A pesar de ser de color negro, contrastaban en él los dibujos de flores y sus hojas dándole un aspecto dulce a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te parece chiquitina? – siendo completamente ignorada por Aiko, la cual estaba ocupada intentando agarrar las orejas de Gabumon-. Si llegan a por ella Hiroaki y Natsuko abridles, por favor…

Riéndose por la escena, volvió a desaparecer hacia el baño, esperando así poder terminar de arreglarse y no tener que andar a las carreras en el último momento.

* * *

\- Hola papá… - la voz de Yamato hizo que Hiroaki girase rápidamente la cabeza hacia él.

\- ¿Tú de dónde sales?

\- ¿Dónde has dejado a Natsuko?

\- Está esperando en el hotel… ¿Acabas de llegar del trabajo?

\- Exactamente. Así que yo vengo a por una y tú te llevas a la otra señorita – divertido, le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera-. Lo que no sé es por qué no os quedáis con ella aquí. Estaréis mucho más cómodos…

\- ¿De verdad quieres que me quede en tu casa en una noche como esta? No gracias… Mira, ni creo que tú tengas gana de tener que despedirte de mí cuando llegues, ni de vigilar lo que hacen los digimon ni la niña…. Y yo no es que me vaya a escandalizar, pero como te dé por llegar con prisas no sé yo si mi pobre nuera se atreverá a saludarnos en una semana o dos…

No dijo nada, entretenido, no queriendo entrar en más detalles y no llamar la atención de Sora para que no supieran de lo que estaban hablando. Abrió la puerta, sin molestarse en dejar el calzado en la entrada, ya que pensaba volver a salir en poco tiempo.

\- ¿Qué le vas a regalar? ¿Eh?

\- A ti no te importa… - negó con la cabeza. No queriendo asustar a la pelirroja, decidió llama su atención-. Ya estamos en casa, ha venido mi padre conmigo – alzó el tono para que pudiera escucharlo estuviera donde estuviera.

No tardaron en escuchar la voz de ella desde la habitación, haciéndole entonces un gesto Yamato con la cabeza a su padre para que esperara, acercándose a la puerta y llamando con los dedos en ésta.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó cuando vio asomarse a Biyomon.

\- Está terminando de arreglarse en el baño – revoloteó, dejándolo pasar-. Estamos cuidando a Aiko.

\- Vengo ahora papá, voy a traerte a la niña.

Entrando tras la digimon y a no encontrar ni rastro de Sora por allí aun, se acercó hacia donde la pequeña ya se había girado hacia él, esperando que su padre fuera a saludarla, cogiéndola en brazos rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me has echado de menos hoy? – preguntó antes de levantarla por encima de su cabeza, observándola así-. ¿Vas a darme un beso de bienvenida o cómo va la cosa?

Acercándola, aprovechó para ser él quien le diera el beso a la niña, viendo como se reía y se quedaba mirando hacia él antes de girarse y poder ver la puerta del baño abriéndose y a Sora saliendo de él distraída.

\- Has tardado menos de lo que pensaba – le dijo.

\- No sé, será que hoy tenía algo más de prisa para llegar por casa…

No pudo evitar quedarse mirando hacia ella y el aspecto que tenía, sonriendo bastante embobado sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Sin duda, era capaz de reconocer que la ropa era nueva, pero, al igual que le había pasado el anterior año, había algo en ella diferente ese día. Y sabía lo que era. Podía leer en sus rasgos que estaba ilusionada y eso se reflejaba en su sonrisa y en la forma en la que lo estaba mirando.

\- ¿Qué? – le dijo llegando a su lado, alargando su mano para coger la de Aiko.

\- Voy a ser la envidia de toda la isla – le dijo por lo bajo, inclinándose para poder dejar un beso en sus labios-. ¿Has terminado ya? – esperó a verla asentir-. Vale, pues voy a dejarle la niña a mi padre y nosotros podremos irnos, ¿de acuerdo?

Volvió a salir al cabo de unos minutos con el bebé en sus brazos, cerrando la puerta, dejando que Sora terminase de coger sus cosas.

\- Mira con quién vas a pasar la noche, señorita – acercándose a su padre, acabó por tenderle al bebé-. Voy a ir a por sus cosas… Si te llevas la silla grande contigo puede dormir ahí cómodamente hoy, no le va a pasar nada. ¿Te la traigo?

Viendo como asentía, más pendiente de Aiko que de él, salió en dirección de buscar aquello que le había dicho. Pudo ver que Sora había dejado todas las cosas preparadas ya, únicamente teniendo que colocarlas bien en la silla y volver hacia el salón.

\- A ver papá, que te dejo que te vayas ya con Aiko, que además vais a tener que darle la cena – dijo al ver que tenía también la bolsa con la comida preparada-. E intenta que no se ponga hasta arriba, otra vez, de helado, que luego me acaban riñendo a mí siempre no me preguntes cómo o por qué…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** es bastante probable que le pongan las dos la misma cara y que se ponga a fangirlear mucho a pesar de todo jajajaja Es que solo a él se le ocurre hacer semejante amenaza, es digna de que lo dejen durmiendo en el sofá una semana por simpático y que cuando vuelva de flotar por el espacio le pongan un plato delante jajaajaja Y que conste en acta que a mí me encantan, pero bueno, ya sabes que yo soy un poquito especialita.

Hiroaki ya vuelve corriendo a apoderarse de su nieta. Que nadie se preocupe, que si necesitan un niñero ya aparece él. Como mucho se puede preocupar el otro abuelo, pero ese está en Tokio y por el momento ni está ni se le espera al pobre, así que puede aprovechar a monopolizarla todo lo que quiera y ganarse orgulloso un buen dolor de espalda. Que dicen que las sarna con gusto no pica...

Y ya tenemos oficialmente a los Ishida en su segundo aniversario. A ver qué tal se portan, que tiene pinta de que una fecha tan importante, en un lugar que tanto les gusta a ambos... Va a ser para dejarlo bien marcado en el calendario. Por el momento parece que no pueden estar de mejor humor ninguno de los dos...

¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	149. La más efectiva de todas

\- ¿Dónde me llevas? – le preguntó Sora mientras que caminaba al lado de Yamato.

\- ¿Qué más te da? Si no conoces nada por aquí… ¿O te has estado estudiando los lugares de los alrededores? – divertido, giró la cabeza, notando como ajustaba mejor su mano a la de él, facilitándole el trabajo al hacer algo menos de presión. No tardó en sentir como entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos.

\- Vale, ahí no tengo nada qué decir… - murmuró por lo bajo, provocando que finalmente terminase por reírse.

Avanzó con ella un poco más por la calle, doblando la esquina finalmente en una de las pequeñas calles llegando por fin a una plaza en la que se podían ver algunos locales. En cualquier otra fecha del año, aquel lugar estaría con casi todo cerrado, pero en aquella época con los turistas empezando a llegar, la vida era completamente diferente.

\- ¿Quiero preguntar por qué conoces estos sitios?

\- ¿Aparte de por haberme pasado más de cinco años viviendo aquí? – divertido, la observó-. ¿Por qué? ¿Te vas a poner celosa?

\- Podría ponerme celosa…

\- Pues pobre de mi padre, la que le espera – tiró ligeramente de ella para que echara a andar-. Las veces que venía a quedarse conmigo se entretenía buscando dónde ir a comer o a cenar con tal de no hacer nada él. Luego me secuestraba a mí con él y aquí tienes el resultado.

\- Ya, claro, ahora intenta arreglarlo – murmuró, intentando usar tono picajoso.

Entretenido por la forma de actuar de ella, caminó guiándola para llegar hasta la entrada, esperando a que alguien se acercara a atenderlos para poder confirmar que eran ellos los de la reserva.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ya, a quién le estoy preguntando eso… - se volvió a girar hacia el camarero cunado por fin se les acercó, no tardado en volver a echar a andar tras él.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la terraza de fuera, la cual quedaba orientada hacia el puerto, dejando así unas vistas directas hacia la ciudad y la playa. Fue lo primero que llamó la atención de la pelirroja, la cual fue frenando poco a poco el paso quedándose observándolo.

Dándose cuenta de su reacción sonrió, viendo como el camarero posaba las cartas encima de la mesa, acostumbrado sin duda a que la gente se quedara distraída en ese momento si era la primera vez que iban. Dándole las gracias, se acercó a Sora de nuevo, posando la mano en su cintura en vez de tenerla cogida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Volvemos a Tokio? – preguntó, asomándose desde detrás de ella.

\- No me des ideas… No me las des – contestó, girando el cuello hacia su marido-. ¿Esa es la ciudad? ¿La nuestra?

\- Sí, mira… - posicionándose mejor tras ella, señaló hacia una zona en concreto-. Ahí está la casa, un poco alejada, pero claro, uno no puede mantener su fama de gruñón cascarrabias si se queda en el centro de la ciudad.

\- Ah, claro, seguro que fue uno de los motivos por los que escogiste la casa – giró la cabeza, aprovechando así para poder darle en la mejilla.

\- Anda, vamos, que seguro que dentro de poco me protestas porque tienes hambre.

Riéndose por lo bajo, la pelirroja se asintió, caminando hacia la mesa. Arqueó una ceja, viendo como Yamato se acercaba por detrás de ella para apartarle la silla.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó al ver su gesto.

\- Nada… Venga, vete a sentarte.

Sora lo siguió con la mirada mientras que él iba a su lugar, acomodándose. Aquella noche era diferente al año anterior. Sin duda las condiciones no podían ser diferentes dada su situación y el avanzando estado del embarazo, y aunque le había hecho especial ilusión que le hubiera querido enseñar de esa forma parte de su trabajo, no podía evitar verlo con otros ojos.

\- ¿Has estado de compras? Porque ese vestido no te lo había visto – dijo finalmente tras un rato observándola.

\- Ni tú ni nadie me temo… Oye, algo bueno tiene que tener una firma de moda… ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta? Puedo pedir que te hagan uno, creo que todavía tengo tus medidas por ahí apuntadas.

\- Sería todo un detalle – contestó, aprovechando para quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla colgada-. Pues en ese caso agradezco el detalle de ser el primer testigo. Te queda muy bien.

\- Seguro que es por los complementos – se retiró el cabello hacia atrás dejando que Yamato viera los pendientes que él le había regalando viendo como sonreía-. No tienes que decirme algo cada vez que estreno algo, Yamato…

\- Lo hago porque me viene la gana y porque estás preciosa. Si quieres protestar me lo pones por escrito y ya veremos si acepto la queja formal.

Se quedó mirándola entonces, viendo cómo se reía a la vez que notaba un ligero tono más rosado en sus mejillas. Sonrió a su vez, cogiendo la carta para empezar a leer lo que en ella había aunque ya tenía más o menos en mente lo que quería pedir.

\- ¿Te fías de mí? – le dijo al cabo de un rato.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Porque la última vez que vine probé algunas cosas que estaban muy buenas y creo que te van a gustar.

Divertida, se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar, apoyando los brazos en la mesa para dejar su barbilla apoyada sobre sus manos, observándolo así.

\- ¿Vas a pedir por mí? – usó un tono apropiado para aquello, viendo como se reía a modo de respuesta-. No sabía que te hicieran ilusión esas cosas…

\- O puede ser que te tenga demasiado calada y sepa lo que te va a gustar a ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Tanto crees que me conoces? – ladeó ligeramente su cabeza-. ¿Quieres apostar?

\- ¿Qué gano si acierto?

\- Me lo tendré que pensar…

Poniéndose recta de nuevo, vio como se acercaba el camarero de nuevo, dejando que el rubio pidiera lo que él quisiera. Sin duda parecía que la idea no la había tenido en aquel momento sino que ya venía con ella en la cabeza.

\- El año que viene voy a tener que adelantarme yo a lo que sea que estés tramando y encargarme yo de lo que podamos hacer en el aniversario.

\- ¿Por qué? Con lo bien que me lo paso yo organizándolo todo y buscando a ver dónde te puedo llevar…

\- Ya, ¿y no te da pena que no pueda entretenerme yo con eso también?

\- No, ni un poco – sonrió-. Mira, tú te entretienes en que podamos seguir celebrando bien el 24 de diciembre y yo me quedo con esta fecha. En vez de reparto de bienes, tenemos reparto de fechas.

\- Fíjate, si empiezo a sacarte fechas… Por mi celebraba hasta el 17 de septiembre…

\- ¿Septiembre? ¿Qué pasa en septiembre? Si yo juraría que lo de que estabas embarazada fue…

\- No, no lo decía por eso – movió sus dedos de tal manera que resaltara con la luz el anillo de pedida.

\- ¿No decías que eso te daba igual? – dándose cuenta, intentó mantener el gesto neutro.

\- Y lo sigo manteniendo… Te lo dije en su momento, Ishida. ¿No te da ni siquiera un poquito de vergüenza haberme estado escondiendo quién sabe cuánto que habías pedido un traslado y que te lo habían concedido?

No pudo aguantar el gesto serio, empezando a reírse negando con la cabeza por lo que había dicho. Sin duda aquello no le sorprendía. No porque no fuera la primera vez que se lo escuchaba, sino porque conociéndola, era exactamente lo que a ella le importaba. Sin duda la noticia que le había dado del nuevo puesto de trabajo no podía haber llegado en mejor momento. Eso iba a ayudar bastante con los días que tenían por delante.

\- Tengo tu regalo en casa, avisada estás… - habló tras observarla unos segundos.

Se mordió el labio ligeramente, intentando actuar con normalidad y que él no pudiera darse cuenta de que no era cierto lo que le iba a decir. Le había gustado demasiado la idea que le había dado Shiori y pensaba seguirla.

\- Yo… De verdad que lo siento. Pero no sé qué ha pasado. Yo pedí el regalo con tiempo, pero no sé por qué no me ha llegado todavía. Fui a preguntar el otro día a la oficina de correos por si lo que se había perdido era la notificación. Lo siento mucho Yamato…

\- No pasa nada – contestó de forma totalmente sincera-. Me tiene pasado muchas veces, que pido cualquier cosa y luego nunca llega.

\- Ya, pero me da rabia. Cuando lo pedí tan pronto estaba hasta preocupada por dónde esconderlo en casa para que no lo encontraras y mira cómo he acabado.

\- No pasa nada…

\- Sí que pasa – cortó sus palabras-. ¿Y si no llega antes de que te tengas que ir?

\- Pues me lo tomo como un regalo de bienvenida. Venga, quitar esa cara que no pasa nada. Ahora vamos a cenar y luego ya veremos. Y sino, pues mira, puedo ir cotorreando por ahí que eres una desconsiderada y que no me has querido regalar nada.

\- ¡Yamato! – protestó automáticamente sacándole una risa a él-. Intenté encontrar algo por la ciudad, pero entre las prisas y que no veía nada que no me gustase…

\- Sora, déjalo. Ni siquiera necesito que me hubieras comprado nada, así que mucho menos me importa que no haya llegado en fecha, ¿de acuerdo?

Movió su mano por encima de la mesa para poder posarla sobre la de ella, moviendo así sus dedos con suavidad. Viendo como finalmente obtenía una sonrisa a modo de respuesta, apartándose cuando vio que volvían por fin con la comida.

\- ¿Has merendado hoy?

\- No… Estaba algo nerviosa y no me entraba nada… Así que más te vale que esté buena la cena, por la cuenta que te trae.

\- Yo creo que no vas a tener queja… - se echó hacia atrás, soltándola y dejando que posaran los platos en la mesa.

La pelirroja, todavía agradeciendo que hubiera colado perfectamente la mentira que le había dicho sobre su regalo, se quedó mirando hacia la comida, viendo que realmente eran cosas variadas y que no había algo en concreto para uno o para otra. no podía negar que no tuviera buena pinta.

\- Si te pasas meses flotando en el espacio con comida asquerosa y al par de días de volver a Tierra te ponen esto delante… Tengo buenos recuerdos de ello, puede que sean motivados por eso.

\- Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno. Esta vez, si te portas bien, igual te está esperando tu cena favorita en la mesa. Pero solo si te portas bien, ¿eh? – comentó de forma distraída.

Aquellas palabras impactaron en la cabeza de Yamato de una forma mucho más seria de la que habían sido dichas. No se había parado a pensar en que ella tenía toda la razón. Había pasado de volver a una casa llena de polvo y oscura a que su padre fuera a buscarlo a la salida del trabajo. Y ahora, a que tanto Sora como la pequeña de ambos fueran a estar en casa esperando por él. Ese pensamiento lo sobrepasó de golpe, quedándose totalmente ido.

\- No sé cómo pude ser tan sumamente idiota de alejaros a todos de mí – soltó de repente, provocando que Sora, la cual estaba alargando la mano hacia la comida, se quedara congelada.

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- A lo que has dicho tú ahora. ¿Sabes lo que me encontré la primera vez que volví de Marte cuando me dejaron salir del hospital? Vacío, polvo y si me apuras alguna que otra araña en mi nevera. Totalmente merecido.

\- Nadie se merece eso, Yamato – negó con la cabeza-. Solo… que eso te terminó de convencer para volver a Tokio con nosotros. Fue una realidad que nadie quiere venir... Pero tampoco hace falta que te acuerdes de eso ahora. Perdona, no era mi intención con el comentario.

\- Ya, ya lo sé, no tienes que disculparte, pero… No lo he podido evitar. Fue la peor llamada de atención de mi vida.

\- Pero fue efectiva.

\- La más efectiva de todas, sí. Nadie sabe hasta qué punto…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** los Ishida están ya oficialmente de segundo aniversario, sí señora. Quién se lo iba a decir a ellos cuando no eran capaces de mirarse a la cara sin ponerse de todos los colores y querer salir corriendo porque OMG. Y ahí están, celebrando el segundo año de casados y el nada el primer cumpleaños de su nenita. Si es que como no van a estar los dos en su burbuja personal incluso con el viaje de Yamato encima ya. No sé a quién de los dos se le ve más ilusionado con la fecha, si a ella o a él. Porque puede que se le note más a Sora, pero eso solo es por la forma de ser de cada uno, claro. Que ella exterioriza más.

La chiquitina estará ocupada gateando por ahí jugando con el abuelo después de haberse rebozado entera al cenar con el postre. Y sí, es muy probable que vuelva con alguna cosa nueva que haya mirado más de dos segundos y su abuelo haya salido corriendo a comprársela. Yo creo que están los dos padres concienciados de que poco más pueden hacer ahí. Especialmente Yamato, que sufre del mismo mal que Hiroaki jajajaja

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** jajaja es que voy alternando horarios. Cuando tengo un ratito os subo el capi al mediodía y así luego de noche no se me olvida, cosa que suele pasar. O que me dé pereza, que os no podéis imaginar los ojitos que le hago al pc para que publique las cosas él solo cuando me tiro en la cama a morirme ya jajaja Vecina, te están diciendo que te vayas ya de la facultad, eso sin duda. Así que venga, a defender ese TFG por todo lo alto y si te he visto no me acuerdo jajajaja Eso de que con las matrículas de X asignatura ya tenían para vivir un mes era uno de mis gruñimientos favoritos jajajaa

Es que ese hombre adora demasiado a ese amor que tiene por nieta. Ya se le caía la baba y ni siquiera la conocía cuando le dijeron que estaban esperando una niña. Ahora que ha tenido el honor de conocer a esa cosita adorable físicamente clavada a su padre - cofcofcof rasgos de la abuela cofcofcof - pues el pobre hombre no da para más. Haruhiko lo intenta, pero claro, es que Hiroaki también nos tiene ganados a todos los demás. Y sí, los puñales que se lanzan esos dos son muy dignos. Yo creo que es la práctica jajaja que son muchos años y Yamato es un blanoc muy tentador.

Sora está que solo le falta ir dando saltitos. Está claro que el estrés y las apariencias en Tokio le afectan bastante en su rutina, pero en cuando se libra de esas dos cosas, ahí la tienes. Que a ver, normal, la situación no es para menos, pero yo creo que estaría igual si fuera un día cualquiera y hubieran salido a dar un paseo. Yo creo que como es el primer aniversario en el que de verdad es ella al 100% lo quiere aprovechar todo lo que pueda, que el año anterior ya en el octavo mes de embarazo y tras el susto la cosa era más complicada. Sí, son un buen match esos dos. Están al 50/50, que visto desde cada uno de los lados, les ha tocado la lotería a cualquiera de ellos dos.

Normal vecina, normal, no lo pillas porque no hay ninguna referencia más allá que lo va a encontrar cuando esté en órbita ya jajaaja No es que ande dejando pistas por ahí, es que no hay nada escrito jajaajaja Ya lo verás más adelante, tú tranquila.

Y me voy a trabajar... No quiero... Hoy tengo todo el día ya... Y mañana que me tocaría librar... Pues ya no libro de mañana y esta tarde posiblemente me digan que de tarde tampoco (adivina quién no viene...). Así que intentaré concienciarme para no deprimirme, aunque no sé yo si lo conseguiré jajaja Un bico grandote.


	150. Sexto de primaria

\- Déjame adivinar… ¿quieres dejar sitio para el postre?

Divertido, Yamato se quedó mirando hacia Sora, la cual acababa de pasar un rato observando la comida que quedaba en el plato. Llegados a esas alturas sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza, viendo como tras hacerle el comentario empezaba a reírse.

\- Podría ser – echándose hacia atrás en la silla, le devolvió la mirada-. Termínatelo tú, venga, que sino luego ni por haberme puesto un vestido menos ajustado voy a poder estar cómoda…

\- No, si es que no tienes remedio – se acercó el plato él no teniendo problema en terminárselo.

Posiblemente fuera que entre ellos siempre habían tenido bastante confianza, incluso cuando estaban volviendo a intentarlo aquella última y definitiva vez, pero aquello ocurría con bastante frecuencia. Ni en las primeras veces había conseguido que no se diera cuenta de la jugada.

\- Eso te pasa por llenarte tan rápido – le dijo volviendo a observarla.

\- Ya… Lo que pasa es que me apetece todo y al final de tanto probar de una parte y de otra me lleno. Para eso siempre me ayudaba Aiko, con ella sí que tenía hambre… Pero hambre de verdad.

\- Sí, cuando estabas embarazada tenía que andarme con cuidado si estábamos compartiendo algo porque me dejabas sin ello antes de que me diera cuenta – apartó el plato al haber terminado así lo que le quedaba-. ¿Qué? ¿Estaba bueno?

\- Pues voy a tener que darte la razón – sonrió-. Estaba todo muy rico, así que ya le daré las gracias a tu padre cuando lo vea.

\- Ah, sí. Seguro que está encantado de recibir el agradecimiento… - negando con la cabeza, riéndose por lo bajo, aprovechó para llamar la atención del camarero y que se acercara a ellos para traerles la carta de nuevo.

\- ¿Puedo elegir yo para los dos?

\- ¿Por? ¿Tienes miedo a no saber decidirte por una cosa y prefieres tener dos opciones que probar?

Intentó mantener el gesto serio, cogiendo la carta y buscando rápidamente la sección de postres, escuchando a Yamato riéndose de sus intentos de disimular, especialmente cuando la pudo ver arrugar la nariz porque precisamente se estaba cumpliendo lo que había dicho él al no saber decidir qué era lo que le apetecía.

\- Muchas gracias – el dijo al camarero cuando se alejó de ellos recogiendo así la carta después de que hubiera pedido-. ¿Dejas de reírte?

\- Un día te grabo para que veas las caras que pones de concentración. Ni trabajando te las he visto…

Haciendo una pequeña mueca, fingió repetir sus palabras así, terminando por quedarse mirando de nuevo hacia el paisaje que se podía apreciar desde allí. Sin duda alguna no podía haber hecho mejor elección tanto por aquello como por lo que habían cenado. Dándose cuenta de ese detalle, volvió a enfocar a Yamato.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo al verse observado.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tenías pensado venir aquí?

\- ¿Yo? Nada, en el último momento se me ocurrió… - hizo una pausa antes de encogerse de hombros-. Puede que se me hubiera ocurrido que tenía que traerte aquí la primera vez que vine. Lo que pasa es que no contaba yo con que fuéramos a tener que pasar alguna fecha importante aquí. ¿Te ha gustado todo?

\- Mucho… El sitio es precioso y la comida estaba muy buena, ya te lo dije antes – había sonreído al escuchar lo de que había pensado en ella la primera vez que había estado allí-. Y tú diciéndome que si queríamos ampliar el presupuesto para mudarnos en Tokio podías vender la casa de aquí…

\- Pues mira… Ahora mismo con el nuevo puesto…

\- No, ni hablar – negó con la cabeza-. Y sino discutes con Aiko lo que piensa de tener a mano un sitio donde poder irse de vacaciones cerca de una playa donde puede encontrar tortuguitas.

Se echó a reír teniendo que darle la razón.

\- No te rías, te lo digo en serio. Estoy casi segura de que lo que me pasa es que tengo buenos recuerdos de las temporadas que pasamos aquí, pero me gusta mucho ese sitio… - eso era exactamente lo que pasaba.

Cuando le había pedido que se mudase con él los meses antes del anterior viaje había sido un punto de inflexión demasiado importante en la vida de ambos. Había marcado el antes y el después de aquel mes de los horrores que había pasado. Todavía era capaz de recordar aquellas noches en las que había intentado saber de él y no había obtenido respuesta. Había sido peor a medida que pasaban los días, ya que, al principio, había entendido que siguiera enfadado con ella y que no quisiera ni escucharla, el problema había llegado cuando, pasaban los días y las semanas. Ahí fue cuando su cabeza entendió que lo que pasaba era que no quería saber de ella y que estaba lo suficientemente enfadado como para mantenerlo incluso ya en frío y había sido cuando verdaderamente se había puesto mal.

* * *

**_2018_**

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Mimi, totalmente confusa, se quedó sorprendida al ver a Sora al otro lado de la puerta a aquella hora. Estaba sola aquel día, y sus planes consistían en entretenerse un rato revisando algunas recetas que tenía en pendientes. Con lo que no contaba era con aquella visita a aquella hora de la noche._

_\- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien? – observándola más detenidamente, se dio cuenta de la expresión de su amiga. Se apartó de la puerta, dejándola así entrar y cerrando tras ella. No necesitó mucho más para caer en la cuenta de lo que podía pasar-. ¿Has vuelto a intentar hablar con él?_

_No obtuvo respuesta. Ciertamente no entendía por qué Yamato se estaba comportando así. Entendía su enfado por cómo se había enterado de las cosas, pero no tenía derecho a enfadarse porque Sora hubiera estado prometida cuando no sabían si él seguía vivo tan siquiera. No tenía tampoco derecho a enfadarse años más tarde de esa manera, porque finalmente hubiera confirmado que una vez había pasado algo entre Sora y Taichi. _

_\- Sabía que era estúpido, pero no contaba con que lo fuera tanto – gruñó en voz alta-. Sora…_

_Negó con la cabeza sin ser capaz de articular mucha más palabra. No era que no quisiera contestar a su amiga, sino que simplemente era incapaz, el nudo en su garganta le estaba haciendo complicado hasta respirar. Abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, sin conseguir gran cosa._

_\- Mimi… _

_Y entonces no había sido capaz de aguantarse más y se había echado a llorar. Posiblemente como nunca la había visto hacerlo su amiga, acostumbrada a que fuera ella la que estuviera pendiente de consolar a los demás. No sabía ni siquiera que decirle. Ni siquiera en Londres, después de que hubiera ocurrido todo la había visto así._

_\- No soy capaz ni de establecer llamada, Mimi… Tiene que tener el número bloqueado… No quiere saber nada más de mí – empezó a hablar entrecortadamente-. Ya han pasado días, ¿tan enfadado sigue? Yo no puedo seguir así… Necesito hablar con él, aclarar las cosas._

_No sabía ni qué decirle, acabando por arrastrarla con ella para que se sentara en el sofá, haciendo ella mismo y observándola desde allí. Iba a acabar yendo ella a esa isla a meterle todos los gritos que sabía que Sora no le iba a meter a ese rubio idiota y se iba a quedar muy a gusto._

_\- Sora… intenta calmarte, ¿vale? Tranquila… Ya sabes que tiene un mal carácter._

_\- Han pasado dos semanas, ¿tan enfadado está como para bloquear mis llamadas? Yo no creo haber hecho algo tan malo… ¿qué pasa? ¿No me quería como me decía y ahora no le compensa arreglar las cosas?_

_\- Eh, eh, eh. Mírame – reclamó su atención-. No digas eso, ¿entendido? Ese idiota lleva enamorado de ti desde antes de ser capaz de darse cuenta. Eso no te dejo que lo pongas en duda, ¿queda claro? A mí a lo que me huele es que se ha asustado y ahora no se atreve a venirte de frente._

_\- Si me quisiera me cogería el teléfono… No me tendría así, Mimi. Llevo demasiado sin saber de él, ha aceptado ese maldito ascenso para volver a Marte por mi culpa. Por mi culpa…_

_Confusa, no pudo más que guardar silencio. Lo que necesitaba Sora en aquel momento no era que ella le dijera nada para calmarla, sino más bien todo lo contrario, alguien con quien desahogarse. Se acercó a ella, pasando su brazo en torno a su espalda, moviendo su mano por ella varias veces._

_\- ¿Has pensado en ir a buscarlo y hablar con él en persona?_

_\- Claro que sí – habló antes de encogerse de hombros-. Pero es imposible que deje el estudio estas semanas. Totalmente imposible el proyecto que tengo entre manos es demasiado importante y… _

_\- ¿Y?_

_\- Y no me atrevo… No podría soportar que me ignorase cara a cara, Mimi… No lo podría soportar…_

_Tiró algo más de ella para que se pudiera quedar echada con la cabeza en su regazo, esperando que se calmara algo. Solo recordaba una vez que la había visto así y había sido precisamente por ese mismo idiota._

_\- Si tengo que ir contigo y hacer que se digne a atenderte llevándolo de los pelos sabes que soy perfectamente capaz, ¿verdad? – pasó sus dedos por el cabello de su amiga-. Y tú te vas a quedar esta noche a dormir conmigo, ¿queda claro? Y vas a cenar lo que yo te mande cenar, ¿dónde tienes a Biyomon?_

_\- Con mi madre…_

_\- Pues no se hable más – bajó la vista hacia ella, viendo como se secaba la mejilla con la mano-. Ese idiota te quiere, Sora. Eso no lo pondría en duda ni Koushiro y mira que él no es precisamente el más avispado… Tiene que haber una explicación coherente para todo esto._

_\- ¿Cuál Mimi? ¿Que perdió el teléfono? ¿Qué se le estropeó la línea?_

_\- Pues por ejemplo, ese es capaz de haber tirado el teléfono en un rabieta si me apuras._

_\- Claro, ¿y no tiene otra forma de comunicarse conmigo? También he intentado mandarle correos electrónicos… Y nada… Absolutamente nada. No quiere saber nada de mí._

_\- ¿Puede ser algo de su trabajo? – dijo al cabo de un rato-. ¿No me has dicho que se va otra vez? ¿Lo tendrán en aislamiento?_

_Sora guardó silencio, aprovechando otra vez para secarse los ojos, no queriendo imaginar el aspecto que podría tener en esos momentos. Tampoco le importaría demasiado, con pocas personas tenía tanta confianza como con aquella que estaba._

_\- Lo pensé, Mimi… Pero… ¿no crees que me lo habría dicho?_

_\- Igual lo mandaron cuando estaba enfadado contigo… ¿no?_

_\- ¿Y no podría haber dejado aviso? No sé, por su hermano o su padre… No, Mimi… Yamato no quiere saber más de mí, no hay otra explicación._

* * *

Se había quedado observando al rubio, distraída, viendo como los ojos de él estaban posados en el paisaje. Era capaz de darse cuenta de que a él le gustaba tanto aquel lugar como a ella, sin duda alguna.

Uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenía era la primera noche en la que habían arreglado las cosas. La primera noche en la que había vuelto a dormir a su lado abrazada a él y con sus brazos rodeándola. Le daba vergüenza confesar que algo tan cotidiano como aquello estaba tan grabado en su cabeza, pero después del horror de mes que había pasado, había sido la cura perfecta.

\- Si me disculpan… - la voz del camarero la distrajo, devolviéndola a la realidad, viendo como posaba encima de la mesa los postres-. Que lo disfruten.

\- Muchas gracias – sonrió, viendo a Yamato volver a la realidad, enfocando también él la comida.

Cuando levantó la vista hacia ella, se quedó ligeramente confuso, notando algo extraño en su expresión o en la forma en la que lo estaba mirando, pero, no era nada que pudiera preocuparlo, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó, curioso a pesar de todo.

\- Nada… - intentó disimular algo más su sonrisa.

\- ¿Segura que nada?

\- Déjame en paz… - bajó la vista, riéndose ligeramente pasando a centrarse en su postre.

Divertido por el comportamiento de ella, decidió ponerse en pie y aprovechar que apenas había gente para llegar hasta su asiento, reclamando su atención al buscar que alzase la barbilla y poder mirarla.

\- No quiero – le contestó, inclinándose-. Si pretendes que yo te deje en paz en algún momento vas a tener que quedarte sentada esperando – bromeó antes de dedicarle un beso en los labios así, tomándose algo de tiempo antes de dejarla ir-. ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a decir qué te pasaba?

\- Anda siéntate, que hay gente…

\- Pues que la haya… Estoy de aniversario, que se mueran de envidia todos… - se acercó dándole otro beso más corto y rápido, dejándola por fin terminar de cenar, incorporándose.

Cuando se alejó, los ojos de Sora se posaron de nuevo en su propio brazo, volviendo a ver cómo toda su piel se había erizado. Negando con la cabeza, se echó a reír.

\- Vamos a tener un problema nosotros dos como sigamos así, que lo sepas.

\- ¿Problema? – preguntó mientras que cogía la cuchara.

Alargó su mano para que pudiera ver más de cerca su brazo. Confuso en un principio, cuando se dio cuenta, sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Aprovechó para cogerla y dejar un beso así en el dorso.

\- Así llevo yo desde que me cruzaba contigo en los pasillos de clase en sexto de primaria… Tranquila, no tiene demasiada cura.

* * *

**Guest Vecina:** he trabajado por la mañana, así que llevo un rato haciendo el vago por casa. Siempre se me pone al principio del curso la garganta hecha un cristo entre que cojo el ritmo y no... Pero bueno, poco a poco. No, no tengo el horario fijo. Casi que me lo dicen de hoy para mañana, así que es un poquito royo el tener que estar tan pendiente. ¿Tú qué tal vas? ¿Nerviosa por la defensa?

Me vais a pegar por sacar ahora a relucir parte de ese mes tras la pelea de Londres que, sin duda, no fue el mejor de la vida de Sora, pero es que a veces quedan muy bien para contrastar con las cosas que están pasando en la actualidad con ellos. Que de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa pobrecita a lo que pasa ahora mismo no puede haber un contraste más radical. Y sí, evidentemente eso de sorprenderse ya debería de ser cosa del pasado porque sabe con quién se las juega, pero bueno, déjala, que ella está feliz así y sus neuronas estan fangirleando. Y las de él al verla a ella, que va a tener que pedirle a alguien que le traiga un babero porque de verdad que le hace falta.

Cualquiera debería de saber que las "citas" de Yamato suelen ser o con su marido o con su padre jajajaja Pero sí, los ataques de celos que se gastan entre ellos son dignos. El día que venga uno de verdad a ver qué tal se les da... ains cofcofcof COF.

Jajajajaja ya te estaba viendo buscando por todas partes a ver qué pistas o referencias habría jajajajaa Por eso la aclaración, no es que haya que jugar a adivinar nada, es que hasta que no llegue al capítulo en el que lo ve, no se va a saber lo que es. Pero tu tranquila, que él también juega fuerte, ya sabes cómo es... Ahí tienen los dos los estándares altos.

El clima no sé ni decirte como está porque por la mañana fui en vestido y sandalias a primera hora asándome, cuando salí tenía frío y me vine a las carreras porque llovía y ahora vuelve a hacer un día de verano. Así que deséame suerte porque voy a salir ahora a dar una vuelta... Espero que tengas buen fin de semana, que hay que motivarse para cuando de verdad empiece el curso y estemos todos llorando.

¡Un bico grandote!


	151. La filosofía de vida de mi padre

**_2018_**

_Sora estaba completamente agotada. El viaje había sido largo. Había salido de Tokio a primera hora de la mañana y había tardado demasiadas horas en llegar. No había vuelos directos aquel día y, sin duda, no estaba ella para esperar. Había tenido que coger un tren, un barco y luego dar vueltas por la ciudad._

_Pero si el viaje había sido largo, más largo se le había hecho todavía. _

_Había estado hecha un completo manejo de nervios desde que había comprado los billetes. No había sido capaz de dormir tan siquiera. Se jugaba demasiado y estaba aterrorizada de que algo pudiera salir mal. Y esos nervios habían ido empeorando a medida que se acercaba a su destino, llegando hasta a notar su estómago empezando a quejarse habiendo pasado algunos malos momentos en el último trayecto en ferri._

_Ahora se había quedado sentada en el sofá mientras que Yamato terminaba de recoger algunas cosas, siguiéndolo con la mirada cada vez que pasaba. Terminó girándose hacia ella y caminando hasta quedar delante de la pelirroja._

_\- Menuda cara... – comentó divertido._

_\- Estoy algo cansada del viaje…_

_\- ¿Algo? – le tendió la mano-. Arriba, venga. Ya terminaré de recoger mañana lo que quede. _

_Aceptándole la invitación, se puso en pie, caminando con él hacia la habitación, viendo como los digimon ni siquiera se inmutaban porque se hubieran ido. Fue tras él, quedándose a la altura de la puerta para poder cerrarla una vez que estuvieron los dos dentro. Habían dejado algo a medias hacía unas horas y no pudo evitar pensar en que quizás fuera buen momento para retomarlo todo donde lo habían dejado, acercándose así hacia Yamato._

_\- Mañana vas a tener que acompañarme a hacer la compra – dijo-. Porque no sé si tendremos para hacer la comida… Venga, métete en la cama de una vez._

_\- Pero… Antes… - alargó la mano para posarla sobre su brazo y detenerlo al ver que parecía querer ir hacia el armario._

_\- A dormir he dicho – divertido, se quedó mirando hacia ella-. ¿Has traído pijama?_

_\- En la maleta – no protestó, viéndose completamente pillada._

_\- Pues ya mañana revolverás por ella…_

_Se acercó algo más, dejado así un beso en su frente, viendo como por fin terminaba de relajar del todo el gesto y que dejaba del todo aparcadas sus intenciones. Tenía toda la razón, lo que necesitaba era dormir. _

_Cuando la soltó, echó a andar hacia el armario, sacando de él su pijama y una camiseta de manga larga de más, volviendo a acercarse a ella._

_\- ¿Tendrás frío?_

_\- Puedo revolver en mi maleta ahora, no te preocupes…_

_\- Repito la pregunta, ¿tendrás frío? – dijo tendiéndosela y viendo como finalmente la aceptaba y negaba con la cabeza riéndose-. Así me gusta más. El baño está ahí – se lo señaló con la cabeza._

_Recordaba perfectamente dónde estaban las cosas. No era la primera vez que había viajado al Sur y se había quedado con él. No necesitaba demasiadas indicaciones por allí. _

_Cuando Yamato volvió a entrar en la habitación se la encontró ya sentada en la cama, con la camiseta del pijama que él le había dejado puesta. Sonrió al verla allí, esperando por él, todavía sin haberse echado._

_\- ¿Qué haces ahí? Venga, échate…_

_\- Te estaba esperando – murmuró antes de empezar a arrastrarse para quedar a la altura correcta._

_\- ¿Compraste billetes de vuelta?_

_\- No… - negó con la cabeza-. No tenía demasiado claro cómo iban a ser las cosas y… No sabía si cogerlos para el lunes o… - enrojeció al hablar, bajando la mirada._

_\- Oye, yo sé que suelo tener pocas luces cuando quiero, pero si te hubiera hecho irte era para que dejases a Biyomon venir a darme todos esos picotazos que me tiene guardados desde hace tanto tiempo – divertido, sacó las sábanas por su lado, comprobando que no tuviera ninguna notificación nueva en el teléfono-. Mañana los compramos para que puedas ir a por tus cosas. Creo que hay un vuelo en un par de días…_

_Dicho aquello, se giró hacia ella, observándola unos segundos antes de echarse en la cama. No pasaron más de unos instantes antes de notar como se acercaba a él, buscando posar su cabeza en su brazo. No la dejó, girándose algo más para que fuera en su pecho donde la dejase, rodeándola así mejor._

_Cerró los ojos automáticamente, notando una sensación demasiado agradable recorriéndolo. Siempre que pasaban tiempo separados la echaba de menos, pero nunca tanto como aquella vez. Y nunca había disfrutado tanto de tenerla entre sus brazos como en ese momento, aunque no hubieran hecho nada más que echarse a dormir. Sonrió, bajando la mirada hacia ella para poder dejar un beso en su cabello. _

_\- Te quiero – le susurró antes de apretarla algo más contra él._

_Sora sonrió de forma automática, dejándose abrazar. Por fin estaba completamente dónde y cómo debía de estar. Colocó su mano sobre su torso, empezando así a jugar con sus dedos sobre él sin ser capaz de decir nada más. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, centrándose en disfrutar de sus dedos jugando con su cabello. Se durmió, por primera vez en muchos días, con una sonrisa entre sus labios._

Salieron del restaurante en silencio, aprovechando Sora para observar más detenidamente la plaza en la que estaban, dándose cuenta de que también era muy bonita. Sonrió al notar como un peso caía sobre sus hombros con suavidad, dándose cuenta de que al notar que la temperatura había caído algo más Yamato le había puesto su chaqueta encima de los hombros sin esperar a preguntar.

\- La pena es que haya poco más que hacer por aquí – comentó él, quedándose a su lado.

\- Bueno, tampoco hace falta – se giró para poder quedarse de frente-. A mí me ha gustado mucho este sitio, ya me doy por contenta.

Sonriéndole, aprovechó la posición de ella para dejar las manos en su cintura, mirándola. No dijo nada en un principio antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- Es temprano, podemos dar una vuelta antes de volver para casa. Reconozco que estoy cansado de todo el día en el trabajo y el entrenamiento, pero no esto tan acabado. Podemos acercarnos hacia el centro de esta zona que es bonito de ver aunque no haya nada para hacer.

\- Yamato… Estás cansado… De verdad que a mí no me importa.

\- Deja de protestar y yo no estoy tan acabado por el momento. Dame un poquito de crédito…

Divertida por su respuesta, asintió, esperando que la soltase para poder cogerse a su brazo y echar a andar hacia dónde él la guiara. Le apetecía conocer más aquella isla, sin lugar a dudas. No necesitaba un plan para toda la noche con mil cosas para hacer, de hecho, le parecía perfecto el plan que tenía y no podía gustarle más. Dar un paseo tranquilamente por aquel pueblo tan agradable le parecía una idea perfecta.

\- ¿Qué tal hoy? ¿Están los nuevos muy nerviosos?

\- Histéricos – posó su mano encima de la que ella había dejado en torno a su brazo, caminando de forma distraída-. Creo que en parte tenemos nosotros la culpa.

\- ¿Por qué? – arqueó una ceja, observando la cara de resignación de él.

\- Porque llevamos advirtiéndolos de que tienen una piloto loca demasiado tiempo y se lo han creído. En mi defensa diré que sé de lo que hablo y es una piloto loca.

\- Claro, y has sido tan amable de prevenirlos para que no se lleven el susto una vez allí… Pobrecitos, vergüenza debería darte.

\- No lo digo por asustarlos. Yo debería de estar acostumbrado y créeme, todavía intento sobrevivir a sus aterrizajes… Pero bueno, es normal que estén histéricos. Yo estaba de los nervios la primera vez… Nunca había estado tan nervioso. Luego no me enteré de gran cosa… Es poco más que un despegue de un avión, solo que algo más…

\- ¿Rápido? ¿Ruidoso? ¿Brusco?

\- Por ejemplo – se rio ligeramente por lo bajo-. Pero es lo mismo a fin de cuentas. Te cuesta adaptarte a la falta de gravedad también al principio, pero, realmente… Tampoco es para tanto. Aunque claro, qué te voy a contar yo a ti de todo eso.

Entendiendo automáticamente por lo que se lo decía, sonrió. Sí, ella sabía perfectamente la sensación de estar en el aire, aunque fuera sin salir del planeta, aunque, realmente ya lo hubiera hecho muchos años atrás de la forma más extraña posible.

\- Está encantada por poder ir y venir volando a dónde le venga en gana todos estos días. No se aleja más porque tiene que tener vigilada a Aiko, por supuesto, pero sé que lo echaba demasiado de menos.

\- Y tú también… Pero eso ya es más complicado – dobló la esquina, llegando a una pequeña plaza que contaba con una fuente en el centro y, al otro lado, un mirador con una barandilla hacia el acantilado que dejaba más o menos las mismas vistas que en el restaurante. Dirigió sus pasos hacia allí-. ¿Vas a estar bien el día del despegue?

\- Yamato… - la cara que él le puso hizo que cortara sus palabras-. ¿Te vale si te digo que no lo sé? Hay las mismas posibilidades de que me lo tome con más calma que de que me ponga histérica… ¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso ahora?

\- Sí, quiero hablar de eso porque no me apetece que te pongas mal.

\- Eso no lo puedo elegir y no quiero que te vayas a ir preocupado por mí, ¿entendido? Ya has visto que de la anemia estoy perfectamente ya y que no me ha pasado nada este mes… Y si me pongo nerviosa en el despegue, se me pasará. No hay nada más que se pueda hacer… Así que ya está, ¿vale?

Se soltó de su brazo y se apoyó en la barandilla, quedándose así mirando hacia las vistas que proporcionaba, distraída. No necesitó que pasara mucho tiempo antes de sentir como rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, dejando su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

\- Lo importante es que estás aquí hoy y que tampoco te vas a perder el cumpleaños de Aiko.

\- Lo decía en serio. Si me llegan a querer dejar fuera del planeta el día del cumpleaños de nuestra tortuguita ya pueden ir buscándose un sustituto… - hizo una pausa, observándola desde ahí-. Al menos no me pierdo ninguna fecha importante, eso es verdad – hizo el comentario de forma totalmente intencionada, esperando ver qué le respondía más allá de la risa que ella dejó ir por la forma en la que había llamado a la niña.

\- Eso es lo importante, sí – contestó girando la cabeza ligeramente para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Oye, ¿podemos ir a buscarte el día que llegues?

\- No… Bueno, no lo sé. Ya sabes que ni yo sé muy bien la hora a la que me sueltan y esas cosas y no quiero que estés esperando sin más, y más si vas con la niña. A mi padre lo tuvieron dando vueltas cosa de una hora hasta que conseguí salir…

\- Una hora tampoco es tanto…

\- Pero puede ser tarde para la pequeña… - negó ligeramente con la cabeza-. Y… mi padre me ha dicho que me lleva él hasta la base el día del despegue.

\- Lo sé… Me pidió permiso a mí – se rio divertida-. Mejor que no te acompañe yo, porque capaz soy de entrar en modo pataleta allí y empezar a ponerte cara de pena a juego con los pucheros de Aiko para que no te vayas. Ya tengo aprendido cómo funcionan estas cosas.

\- ¿Te pidió permiso mi padre primero?

\- Sí, lo tengo intimidado a él también ya…

\- ¿Y te extraña? Seguro que piensa que le vas a azuzar a tu madre si te lleva la contraria. Conmigo funciona, ¿no ves que siempre hago lo que tú quieres? No es porque me guste ni nada de eso, es por miedo a tu madre.

\- Acabas de describir la filosofía de vida de mi padre… - entretenida se revolvió para poder girarse entre sus brazos-. Oye…

\- ¿Qué? – dejándola moverse, le facilitó las cosas, atento a ella.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a dormir yo estas semanas? – ladeó ligeramente la cabeza-. Mi almohada favorita no va a estar disponible.

\- Vas a tener que buscarte un repuesto me temo… Aunque yo creo que puede dar el pego si te llevas a Aiko contigo. Yo lo hacía las veces que estabas de viaje y me quedaba solo en casa. Me despertaba y la encontraba riéndose de mí, así que…

Se rio con la declaración antes de dejar su cabeza caer hacia delante para que su frente quedase apoyada contra él, rodeando con sus brazos sus costados quedándose así en silencio unos segundos, abrazada a él sin decir nada más.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** ya te lo he dicho la página me manda a mí los avisos de que hay nuevo capítulo por ti y por mí jajajaja No hay más explicación. Está loca y es lo que le ha dado por hacer porque es así de simpática. Mientras que no te los mande todos de golpe un día como me hizo a mí una vez... Pero bueno, mientras que no dé más la lata que con eso...

Ese FB sabía que era un peligro para que me tirases algo a la cabeza. Estaba claro, pero bueno, había que hacerlo para luego poder escribir el de este capítulo a modo de terapia. Tanto para nosotros los que leemos como para esa pobrecita cabecita pelirroja. Ahora tengo curiosidad por qué le puede haber hecho Mimi a Takeru por no haber dicho lo que tenía que decir en su momento.

Lo que queda claro es que ya sea en presente o en pasado, estos dos cuando quieren ponerse pegajosos, son los reyes de la materia. Y más en fechas especiales como en la que están, que sin duda parece haberles subidos los niveles de azúcar a los dos. Como la cosa vaya así cuando lleguen al décimo aniversario no sé qué va a ser de ellos jajajajaja

¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	152. Sorpréndeme

\- ¿No se supone que nos íbamos a casa? ¿Te has perdido?

Confusa, Sora se quedó mirando hacia los laterales. No conocía gran parte de la isla, no se había movido más allá de la pequeña ciudad en la que vivían, pero, sin duda los alrededores los conocía. Aquello no lo había visto nunca.

\- No, no me he perdido – sonrió divertido mientras que esperaba que bajara del coche.

Poniéndose en pie por fin, se quedó de nuevo mirando hacia los lados sin ser capaz de saber dónde habían acabado, terminando por girar hacia su marido para poder ver la cara que tenía, como si acabara de hacer una travesura y estuviera a punto de ser descubierto.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Tú me secuestraste a dónde te vino en gana en Navidad, eso sin contar que me pasé veinte horas en un avión sin saber a dónde nos íbamos de Luna de Miel… Creo que tengo mi derecho de haberme callado dónde íbamos en realidad – le dijo mientras que cerraba de forma distraída.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿Te has perdido de forma intencionada o ahora intentas disimular?

Divertida por la situación no pudo más que sonreír. La había hecho creer que se iban a casa y no había protestado ante la idea a pesar de todo. Sabía que estaba cansado de haber estado trabajando y que tampoco eran los mejores días para estar dando vueltas por la isla sin sentido. Lo que no espera era que no fuera más que una treta para despistarla.

\- Ven – le tendió la mano para que la cogiera antes de echar a andar con ella.

No preguntó más hacia dónde iban, dejándose guiar por él, atenta hacia allá por dónde caminaba. Acabó por girar a cabeza hacia Yamato, viendo como todavía tenía un gesto divertido en el rostro ante la confusión de ella. Continuó avanzando hasta que al final su camino llegó a su final, saliendo al doblar una esquina a lo que parecía una cala completamente apartada y olvidada del resto del mundo.

\- Hoy hay marea alta hasta el amanecer – le dijo sin haberla soltado aún-. Hasta qe no baje la entrada principal a este rincón queda completamente cubierta por el agua – señaló con la mano que tenía libre hacia más adelante.

\- ¿Tengo que preocuparme por los motivos por los que conoces un sitio como este?

\- Siempre me ha gustado pasear – se encogió de hombros-. O podría ser por otra cosa… Pero eso no lo podrás saber. Espera aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Dónde…?

Divertido se alejó unos pasos sin contestarle, no tardando en desaparecer de su vista tras algunas rocas. Decidiendo obedecer, quedándose donde le había pedido, girándose incluso para poder ver el paisaje desde allí. Estaban en una isla, había cientos de pequeñas playas repartidas por todas partes. Ella apenas conocía la que tenían al lado de casa y aquella conocida por las tortugas. Sin duda no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde podrían estar entonces. Sonrió ante esa idea.

\- Eres un mentiroso, Ishida – habló en voz alta-. Me había creído que nos íbamos a casa.

Pudo escuchar como se reía desde no demasiado lejos de ella sin poder saber lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, dejándole su espacio. Sin duda no se iba a quejar de la vista que podía tener mientras tanto, pudiendo ver desde allí otras calas de la isla, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Sin duda, aunque ahora todo estuviera patas arriba con el viaje de Yamato y su posterior cambio de puesto, algo le decía que iban a acabar volviendo por allí más delante de vacaciones.

\- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó él volviendo a su lado viéndola asentir-. Encontré este sitio por venir caminando hasta aquí y que me subiera la marea antes de poder volver. No quieras saber el drama que tenía Gabumon porque se mojaba.

\- Seguro que lo sacaste tú para evitarle el trauma – se giró hacia él para poder observarlo.

\- Qué remedio… - fingió cara de resignación mientras que bajaba una de sus manos hasta la de ella, acariciando así su brazo por el camino.

Dándole un ligero tironcito hizo que echara a andar con él, avanzando un poco más y guiándola por el camino más sencillo, teniendo cuidado de que no se fuera a caer por culpa de su calzado. Soltándola en el último momento, se adelantó un par de pasos para volver a dejar sus manos en su cintura y así poder ayudarla a cubrir el último trozo.

Tardó unos segundos en terminar de ubicarse, dándose cuenta de que en algún momento mientras que ella estaba distraída se las había arreglado para ir a por algunas cosas que estaban sobre la arena. Había dejado una manta sobre la que poder sentarse junto con un par de cojines. Sonrió automáticamente, girándose hacia él.

\- ¿Esto es algún tipo de insinuación? – preguntó, divertida.

\- No, no es ninguna insinuación. Es una declaración de intenciones de las más claras que he hecho en mucho tiempo – sonrió a su vez.

\- ¿Por eso le decías a tu padre que no nos estorbaba hoy en casa?

\- Por eso y porque seguro que nuestra tortuguita estaba más a gusto en casa… - ladeó la cabeza observándola.

\- ¿Sabes que me gusta mucho cuando la llamas así? – se revolvió, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de él para quedarse pegada.

Le cambió el gesto sin poder evitarlo como cada vez que cualquiera de los dos hacía mención a la niña, aunque, en aquella ocasión el motivo estaba más relacionado con la expresión de Sora ya que había usado aquel apelativo de forma totalmente intencionada.

\- El año pasado nos fastidié los planes para lo que quedaba de noche – volvió a hablar ella tras unos segundos en silencio.

Tardó unos instantes en entender a lo que se refería, frunciendo el ceño automáticamente, poniéndose algo más serio. No debería de extrañarle lo que acababa de escuchar, pero no podía evitarlo. Intentó relajar el gesto para no preocuparla, levantando su mano para sujetarla por la barbilla y hacer que lo mirase.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando me amenazaste unas cuantas veces sobre que no querías volver a escucharme echándome la culpa de cualquiera de las cosas que pasaron hace años? Nunca creí que fuera a tener que hacer lo mismo, pero ya que te empeñas… - hizo una pausa-. No quiero volver a oírte decir nada así. Ya sea por lo que te pasó entonces o con lo de este año. Avisada estás. No estropeaste nada de ninguna de las maneras. No necesito terminar una noche como esta acostándome contigo para que sea perfecta – se dio cuenta de cómo esquivaba su mirada unos segundos, moviendo sus dedos para reclamar de nuevo su atención-. No me obligues a tener que demostrártelo a estas alturas porque…

No terminó la frase, viéndose interrumpido al ponerse ella de puntillas para poder alcanzar a la perfección y silenciarlo con un beso pegándose más a él al haber hecho el movimiento para poder llegar bien. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, sujetándola bien para no perder el equilibrio, arrastrando así su mano a su nuca, acercándosela más.

Intentó sonreírle cuando se separó por la necesidad de aire pero no lo consiguió al volver a acercársele ella. Aprovechó el momento para tirar de la pelirroja algo más hacia atrás, caminando con ella para acercarse más a la zona que antes había preparado. Movió sus dedos entre su cabello, retirándoselo de la cara cuando por fin pudo volver a enfocarla.

\- ¿Me tomo esto como que estás de acuerdo con lo que te acabo de decir?

\- ¿Tengo que contestar a eso? – respondió, observándolo, aprovechando el momento para subir sus manos por sus costados y dejarlas en torno a sus hombros.

\- Deberías, sí, porque soy capaz de cumplir mi amenaza así me toque pasarme toda la noche debajo del agua fría.

Al notar la falta de seriedad en aquel momento y la forma en la que lo había dicho, no pudo más que dejar ir una risa divertida y ligera. Se tomó unos segundos, cerrando los ojos mientras tanto al notar como él parecía hacer lo mismo que ella y tras entretenerse explorando su espalda hasta llegar al final de la misma, colándose por debajo de la falda del vestido, agarrándola más firmemente así al levantarla contra él.

\- Te lo prometo – le dijo asintiendo.

\- No me vale con eso – sonrió con su habitual forma ladeada, acomodándola mejor antes de volver a hablar-. Algo vamos a tener que hacer para cerrar la negociación.

\- Estoy abierta a sugerencias – sin apartarle la vista de encima, se atrevió a soltar una de sus manos para echarle el flequillo hacia atrás, pudiendo mantenerle mejor así la mirada, confiando en que la tenía bien sujeta.

No dijo nada, simplemente dejándola volver a cogerse bien antes de intentar poder inclinarse para posarla sin acabar los dos cayéndose, agradeciendo a quien pudiera escucharlo cuando fue consciente de que la espalda de su esposa había quedado correctamente sobre la manta.

\- Creo que con esto acabo de terminar con la discusión sobre mis habilidades de astronauta…

Automáticamente puso escuchar cómo se empezaba a reír tras decir aquello, relajándose al no haber acabado cayéndose y volviendo a sus intenciones iniciales, acercándose ahora al cuello para poder empezar a dejar suaves besos poco a poco sin seguir una dirección en concreto al principio. Movió sus manos de debajo de ella, colándolas por debajo de la ropa hasta dejarlas en su cintura.

Cuando la volvió a enfocar se detuvo a mantenerle la mirada, disfrutando de la forma en la que lo observaba. No hacía falta que le dijera anda de palabra, no en aquellos momentos. Le sonrió adelantándose para besarla con dedicación, tomándose su tiempo, acariciándola mientras tanto.

\- Sora – susurró su nombre cuando se separó, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Respondió al sonido de su nombre con una sonrisa. Le encantaba escucharlo. Le encantaba que la mirase cómo la estaba mirando en aquellos momentos. No necesitaba más. Revolvió con cuidado su cabello, acariciando su mejilla a medida que avanzaba hacia su rostro pudiendo al final cerrar sus dedos en torno a los cuellos de su camisa para poder atraerlo de nuevo contra ella.

Paseó sus manos por su piel, aprovechando que al haberse ladeado para no aplastarla tenía mejor acceso, entreteniéndose con cada una de las curvas de ella hasta que se tuvo que volver a necesitar respirar. Notó como retiraba sus manos de su cuello, sonriendo al verla echar sus brazos hacia atrás, indicándole que le podía quitar el vestido.

No necesitó más aclaraciones antes de empezar a tirar de él hacia arriba, dejándola levantar la cadera para facilitarle las cosas, sacándoselo finalmente por la cabeza y dejándolo a un lado de donde ellos estaban. Bajó la vista hacia el cuerpo de ella el cual, aunque hubiera podido observarlo muchas veces, deleitándose con la imagen que tenía delante. No esperó demasiado antes de inclinarse de nuevo hacia su cuello, empezando a recorrerlo con sus labios, deslizándose por su figura por todas aquellas partes que habían quedado al descubierto. Notó como se arqueaba hacia él, facilitándole el trabajo, dejando ir un suspiro de entre sus labios.

Dejó que fuera él quien llevara el control en aquella ocasión, dedicándose únicamente a disfrutar de las sensaciones que le producía, facilitándole el trabajo. No pudo evitar morderse el labio al notar como se movía, descendiendo por el hueco que se marcaba entre sus costillas debido a la postura, bajando hacia su vientre, siendo consciente de que no había quedado ni un solo centímetro de su piel que no se hubiera erizado por ello.

Al contrario que había ocurrido en otras ocasiones, tardó en darse cuenta de que la zona que él estaba tanteando era la de la cicatriz. Había llegado al punto de encontrarse cómoda y haber olvidado todas sus inseguridades, especialmente estando con él. Tuvo que abrir los ojos y volver a enfocarlo cuando notó de nuevo sus manos tirar de su ropa hacia abajo, arrastrando con él cualquier impedimento textil que pudiera haber en la zona.

Se incorporó, pudiendo así observarla dándose cuenta de que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Cruzando una sonrisa, aprovechó para quitarse la camisa, igualando algo más las condiciones de ambos, dejándola junto con su vestido antes de centrarse de nuevo en el cuerpo de ella, posando las manos sobre sus piernas. Cambió de lugar ligeramente para tener mejor libertad de movimiento.

Sabía que estaba vigilándolo y que podía adivinar sus intenciones, pero quiso hacerse algo más de rogar, entreteniéndose en acariciarla lentamente, subiendo por sus muslos y cintura, dejándola sujeta así antes de acercarse de nuevo a dejar un beso en sus labios. Terminó por desnudarla, quitándole también el sujetador. Sonrió, ahora sí volviendo a observar su cuerpo, disfrutando de la vista que ella le proporcionaba.

Sora se incorporó para intentar alcanzarlo y poder darle un beso, cosa que no consiguió al esquivarla, divertido. Posó sus manos en sus hombros, haciéndola caer de nuevo hacia atrás con la cabeza en el par de cojines que había traído. El sonido de la risa de Yamato cuando le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa y divertida consiguió que se quedara quieta, dejándolo hacer de nuevo.

\- Tú quietecita ahí – le dijo antes de volver a inclinarse hacia ella.

En aquella ocasión, no se hizo más de rogar, volviendo a mover sus manos hasta dejarlas tras sus muslos, manteniéndola sujeta así. Se inclinó, dejando algunos cortos besos en su vientre, entretenido al ver como sin haber conseguido llegar aún más allá, la respiración de ella estaba cada vez más alterada.

La tanteó lentamente en un principio, jugando con ella, disfrutando al ver como poco a poco iba reaccionando y se impacientaba. Le lanzó una última mirada antes de dejar de dar vueltas y centrarse. Notó una de las manos de su esposa enredarse entre su cabello apenas unos segundos, empezando a notar como se revolvía ligeramente, como cerraba la otra mano sobre la manta.

Afianzó con sus manos la posición de ella, sujetándola para que no se pudiera mover cuando pareció querer apartarse para poder hacer algo a su vez. No se lo permitió, incorporándose lo justo para poder quedar a su altura.

\- ¿Qué te acabo de decir? – le dijo al oído, arrastrando una de sus manos al lugar donde antes habían estado sus labios, imitando los movimientos que había estado haciendo hasta entonces.

\- Ven aquí – fue capaz de decirle a pesar de todo, tirando de él para besarlo, desquitando todo lo que estaba sintiendo de esa forma.

Fue ella misma la que rompió el beso, echando la cabeza hacia atrás no pudiendo aguantar más cerrándolos ojos, dejándose controlar por la sensación creciente hasta que tuvo que quedarse tendida intentando recuperar el aliento.

Yamato, habiendo visto como se había empezado a revolver, quedando ligeramente girada hacia él, temblorosa, dejó de sujetarla. Sonriendo de forma ladeada, satisfecho por cómo había manejado la situación, le dejó su espacio unos segundos para poder terminar de igualar la condición de ambos, volviendo a su lado cuando estuvo perfectamente listo, tomando poco a poco posición encima de ella.

\- No sabes lo mucho que me gusta verte así – le dijo, observándola con el cabello revuelto, sus mejillas encendidas y aquella forma en la que lo estaba mirando. Su rostro dejaba claro que estaba aún intentando relajarse pero la forma en la que se estaba mordiendo el labio lo incitaba a la contrario.

\- Se te da bastante bien conseguirlo – habló por fin, acomodándose bien bajo él facilitándole así el acceso.

Posó las manos en su cintura en esa ocasión, sujetándola así mientras que finalmente se posicionaba, haciendo presión con su cadera contra la de ella, consiguiendo su propósito. Esperó quieto, sin moverse, tomándose su tiempo. Tiempo que utilizó en mover sus dedos sobre la piel de ella, acabando por acariciar así su pecho. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba volviendo a observarlo, sonrió, empezando poco a poco a moverse.

Se inclinó hacia ella, quedando algo más cerca, notando entonces como se abrazaba a él. adelantando la cabeza para empezar a dejar besos sobre su cuello y clavícula, aquellas únicas zonas a las que conseguía alcanzar. No tardó demasiado en necesitar él mejorar su apoyo sobre el suelo, intentando no dejarse afectar demasiado por los besos que le dedicaba, manteniendo el ritmo.

Pasado un rato, notó como Sora tiraba de él contra ella, reduciendo así la distancia entre ambos dejando que quedara completamente tendido sobre su cuerpo. Necesitaba sentirlo por completo, cada centímetro de su piel contra la de ella. Habiéndolo conseguido, buscó con sus manos girarle el rostro para que la mirase, dejando así sus ojos clavados en los de él.

\- Yamato – susurró su nombre enredando sus dedos en su cabello.

Se inclinó algo más para poder besarla, dejando su frente apoyada en la de ella. Cerró los ojos, notando que no podía seguir más allá, intentando aguantar hasta que sintió que las manos de la pelirroja se cerraban con fuerza sobre él. Fue entonces cuando se dejó llevar por completo.

* * *

Se quedó tendido sobre ella, necesitando recuperar así el aliento. No la había dejado hacer gran cosa, tomando él el control sobre absolutamente todo lo que había ocurrido, pero había sido de forma intencionada. Podría ser que hasta que volviera dentro de varias semanas fuera la última vez que estuvieran juntos, más allá del hecho de que fuera su aniversario, y no lo había podido evitar. Sonrió al sentir cómo dejaba un beso en su cuello, aprovechándose de la postura, jugando aún con sus dedos entre su pelo revuelto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó ella apenas en un susurro-. Estás pensativo…

Giró la cabeza, observándola curioso. En el fondo le hacía gracia lo sumamente fácil que era capaz de adivinar si estaba dándole vueltas a algo o no. Quizás porque era la persona que mejor había llegado a conocerlo, incluso más que su padre. Sonrió, observándola, aún sin haberse retirado, pero sí queriendo hacer algo de fuerza y así no aplastarla.

Como solía hacer en muchas ocasiones, no lo dejó, no encontrando protesta aquella vez, quedándose como estaba salvo por sus codos, los cuales buscó apoyar en la arena para facilitarle las cosas a la pelirroja.

\- No me pasa nada – habló-. Solo estaba pensando en que te voy a echar mucho en falta estas semanas.

Provocando que arquease una ceja ante la facilidad con la que había confesado, no pudo más que acabar moviendo sus dedos a su flequillo, tal y como había hecho antes, echándoselo hacia atrás para quitárselo de encima de sus ojos.

\- Esta vez es tan poco tiempo que de verdad se va a cumplir lo que me dijiste cuando te fuiste a Marte. Apenas nos vamos a dar cuenta, ya lo verás… ¿Sabes en qué puedes dedicar el tiempo libre?

\- Sorpréndeme – le dijo, sonriendo ligeramente.

\- En pensar cómo le celebramos a Aiko su primer cumpleaños… Tiene que ser por todo lo alto.

Sacándolo completamente de su hilo de pensamientos, no pudo más que terminar de ampliar la sonrisa que había esbozado antes. Era una buena forma de ocupar el tiempo, eso no podía negarlo.

\- Eh, podemos llevarla al acuario a ver tortugas…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** bueno, aquí compensando que aunque los tortugueos son poquitos cuando tocan, tocan. Y el capi dura casi el doble de lo normal jajajaajaja Si es que estos dos son de los que cuando hacen las cosas tienen que hacerlas bien, sino no se quedan a gusto. Y un aniversario no podía acabar sin una visita a la playa con las intenciones a las que ya nos tienen ellos acostumbrados.

Yo creo que estos dos no van a tener queja de cómo han celebrado el aniversario, no, no. Y sin duda, los recuerdos que están generando en esa isla van a ser de esos que van a recordar años más tarde con todas sus neuronas fangirleando a la vez. Y normal... Entre todas las cosas que ha descubierto la chiquitina allí y los que ellos mismos se generan... A ver quién los hace volver a Tokio cuando llegue el momento. Ya pueden venir los abuelos a darles la lata para ver si falta mucho para que vuelvan.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** pues mira, lleva la página unos días haciendo el lelo. Así que puede que no te lo haya guardado o que a mí me llegue mañana o pasado de repente vaya yo a mirar y haya aparecido. No sería la primera vez que hace ninguna de esas dos cosas jajaja

Con respecto al FB, no estaba segura de si Taichi estaría tan siquiera en Tokio ya en primer lugar. Se supone que él tardó más tiempo en volver porque no estaba demasiado en condiciones para coger un avión. En segundo lugar, le debía a Mimi algo de crédito, porque ya sabes que tiendo a olvidarme de ella por esa forma de ser tan pedorra que tiene ella y... En tercer lugar y más importante, me parece que, en ese momento y para ese tema, precisamente era a ella a quién iría a buscar. No a Taichi, fíjate. Aunque todo hubiera estado correcto con él en la ciudad, posiblemente hubiera ido a por Mimi primero en un momento así. La veo abriéndose más en esos temas con ella que con él. Y, además, es lo que dices tú, lo tenemos en Tanegashima en cinco minutos cogiendo al rubio por la oreja y estando cómo estaban las cosas igual no fuera la mejor de las ideas jajajaja

¿Qué decías de estos dos siendo nos empalagosos? Pues cuando para encima se ponen más mimosos de la cuenta en fechas especiales ya ni te cuento. Temas playeros aparte, esos dos es que un día van a cargarse a alguien del subidón de azúcar. Si por algo hay ciertos capítulos que escribo el día que tengo el mood y luego ya fuerzo las situaciones hasta llegar a ellas. Tengo alguno suelto por ahí esperando a ser usado jajajaja

Pues probablemente lo que dices del ascenso sea verdad, pero bueno, a saber jajajaja Si es que en ese grupo no creo yo que ninguno de todos ellos van a tener mayor problema con el dinero más allá de no tener moneditas sueltas jajaja. Pero bueno, yo creo que estos dos, más allá de que cuando tienen que hacer algún regalo o cosas así donde sí que se nota que manejan algo más, lo mismo sería con su nivel de vida que con otro totalmente diferente.

Yamato ya avisó hace tiempo que si Sora va con él hasta donde sea que se tiene que despedir de ella, ya va a tener serios problemas para irse, así que sí, mejor que ella se quede en casa. Que si ahora la ponemos con Aiko en brazos despidiéndolo puede competir con la nenita a ver quién de los dos se pone más rojo de tanto llorar jajajaja Pobrecillo... quién se lo iba a decir a él.

El clima está chiflado, vecina, es lo único que te puedo confirmar... Hoy estamos de fiesta, que es el día de la comunidad y por el momento está haciendo sol, pero vete tú a saber, porque por la mañana ha llovido. Ya sabes cómo funciona el clima del norte. ¡Un bico grandote!


	153. Otro nombre

Yamato entró en casa primero, dejando que pasara Sora a continuación, divertido por haber visto cómo se peleaba consigo misma para no quedarse dormida en el camino de vuelta a casa. Sin duda estaba muchísimo mejor que aquel día que se la había encontrado desmayada, pero que solía tener más sueño de la cuenta no podía negarlo nadie.

\- Gracias… - le dijo devolviéndole su chaqueta, haciendo que conectara de nuevo con la realidad.

\- Sí, sí… Si ya me sé yo la jugarreta ya. Que no traes la chaqueta nunca para acabar robándome la mía…

\- No tienes pruebas…

Podría haber respondido que ella no se la había pedido, pero tenía demasiada afición por robarle su ropa como para poder protestar algo más. Sin duda, se conocía lo suficiente como para ser consciente de que acabaría usando alguna camiseta de él para dormir todo aquel mes… Podría jurarlo sin duda alguna.

\- Se me hace raro que esto esté tan en silencio – dijo ella, girándose hacia Yamato cuando lo volvió a sentir a su lado.

\- Lo sé, faltan tres que soy demasiado imprescindibles rondando por aquí.

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo tu padre de la niña?

\- Nada… Si mañana seguro que tengo que pelearme con él para que me la devuelva… Lo de todos los días, ya sabes – sonrió buscando su mano para tirar de ella y llevarla con él a la habitación.

Sin duda estando los dos solos podían estar más cómodos así. Siguió sus pasos, aprovechando para dejar su calzado y su bolso en la entrada de la habitación en una silla, sin tener intención de ponerse a recoger nada en ese momento. Como siempre, cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de la pérdida de altura de ella, empezó a reírse por lo bajo.

\- Quizás debería de darme una ducha antes de meterme en la cama – dijo, mirando hacia ella-. O luego seguro que se llena todo de arena…

Dándose cuenta de que tenía razón, no pudo más que asentirle. Los dos deberían de darse una ducha. Aunque en aquella ocasión él había sido algo más previsor y había llevado algo para no acabar directamente en la arena, era imposible librarse de ella por completo.

\- Podemos darnos una ducha… - dijo, asintiendo-. No me mires así… He dicho ducha, nada más… Ni siquiera he dicho que tenga que ser a la vez. ¡Yamato deja de mirarme así!

Echándose a reír, sin decir ni media palabra, se limitó a sacarse la camisa de los pantalones yendo así hacia el baño para poder abrir el agua y que se fuera calentando. Sin duda hacía un clima totalmente veraniego a pesar de la fecha en la que estaban, pero por las noches refrescaba y no les iba a venir mal.

\- ¿Vas a lavarte el pelo? Siempre que te metes conmigo en la ducha acabas mojándotelo… Así que ya sabes lo que te toca – le dijo, divertido yendo a coger su pijama dando por supuesto que evidentemente iban a compartir la ducha no habiendo tenido otra idea en mente desde el principio de aquella conversación delatando así que ella había adivinado perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

\- Qué remedio… Además, no me va a venir mal un rato bajo el agua caliente… - hizo lo mismo que él, acercándose a coger su pijama-. Además, eso es porque no te da la gana de quitar la ducha de ahí arriba para no darte con ella y claro, pasa lo que pasa y acabo con el pelo empapado…

La sujetó por el brazo de la que pasaba a su lado, soltándola en cuanto la tuvo frente a él para volver a cogerla, aquella vez por la barbilla como solía hacer muchas veces, inclinándose para hablarle de manera más cercana.

\- Pasa lo que pasa porque contigo cerca y en esas condiciones me cuesta mucho aguantarme… No le eches la culpa a la ducha – la soltó con aire inocente antes de soltar solo un par de botones de arriba de la camisa para sacársela por la cabeza e irse en dirección al baño esperando que al pelirroja lo siguiera.

Entrecerrando los ojos, se entretuvo en seguirlo con la mirada, en parte aprovechando las vistas que su espalda descubierta ofrecía y en parte intentando lanzarle una mirada desdeñosa por la forma de actuar que acababa de tener sin conseguirlo demasiado.

\- Pues… cuando tiene razón, la tiene… - murmuró por lo bajo antes de echar a andar tras él.

* * *

Sora salió más tarde que Yamato del baño tras haberse secado el pelo. No quería meterse en la cama con él mojado de manera que había hecho el esfuerzo, aunque ni siquiera se había molestado en intentar peinarlo, decidiendo que tenía cosas mejores qué hacer. Sonrió al ver a Yamato sentado en la cama esperando por ella, no dándole tiempo a reaccionar y tomando asiento sobre sus rodillas en vez de a su lado.

\- Qué rápida… - sonrió, posando su mano en torno a su cintura-. Es tarde, ¿quieres ir a dormir ya o prefieres que te dé tu regalo ahora?

Parpadeando, confusa, recordó lo que él le había dicho mientras que estaban en el restaurante. Se había olvidado de aquello, sin importarle demasiado que pudiera haberle comprado algo o no ese día, sin duda, eran otras cosas las que le hacían ilusión. Pero, ahora que se lo había recordado, no podía evitar que se hubiera dibujado una pequeña sonrisita en su cara.

\- Hay dos cosas, ¿vale? Pero una de ellas tienes que prometerme que no la vas a abrir hasta la primera noche que pase yo fuera de casa. ¿Queda claro?

Sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar no pudo más que girar la cabeza hacia Yamato. ¿Habían tenido la misma idea? ¿De verdad?

\- ¿Me lo prometes? No me hagas tener que dárselo a mis padres y que no te lo de hasta esa fecha… Lo pensé, pero bueno, creo que te sabrás comportar…

\- ¿Te lo pongo por escrito? – bromeó.

\- No me des ideas… - señaló con la cabeza hacia la mesa de la habitación, dejando así que ella pudiera ver que había una caja encima de ella.

\- ¿No me vas a dar una pista?

\- No… Ábrelo cuando te apetezca, pero que yo no esté por aquí ya, ¿vale? Es… una forma de entretenerte aunque te deje sola. Creo… No sé, me pareció buena idea hacerlo así.

Sora pudo ver cómo en el rostro de Yamato se empezaba a notar un ligero tono rojizo en las mejillas de él. Sabía a ciencia cierta que se estaría revolviendo el pelo si no tuviera las manos en torno a ella. Le hacía mucha ilusión que ambos hubieran tenido la misma idea y eso provocó que sonriera ampliamente.

\- Te prometo que no lo tocaré hasta entonces…

\- Vale, lo otro… Eso es para que lo abras ahora – le dijo, alargando así la mano hacia una pequeña bolsita que tenía detrás de él-. Aunque no es más que una tontería… Un detalle para compensar que no te dejo que abras tu regalo hasta dentro de unos días.

\- Yamato… Podrías regalarme una caja de galletas y me haría exactamente la misma ilusión simplemente porque te hayas acordado de mí, ¿no lo sabes ya? – le dijo cogiendo lo que le tendía.

Se encogió de hombros, atenta a los gestos de su esposa, sabiendo reconocer la ilusión en su mirada mientras que abría el pequeño paquete que había dentro de la bolsa, no tardando en sacar una cajita, en la cual pudo adivinar el contenido antes de ser capaz de abrirlo, viendo como él asentía sabiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

\- Pienso ir añadiendo más con cada fecha importante que pasemos…

Sonrió, abriendo entonces la caja para ver el colgantito para la pulsera que le había regalado el año anterior. Aquella vez era un colgante de tres piezas, viniendo así las tres unidas bajo el mismo enganche. La cogió en la mano, acercándola así, dándose cuenta de que tenían cosas escritas. En el colgante más grande, aparecía escrito el nombre de Aiko, en el siguiente, con forma de un corazón algo más pequeño el de él y en el último, más pequeño también el de ella. Se mordió el labio, observándolo bien.

El significado de aquello le hacía más ilusión que si le hubiera regalado cualquier otra cosa. Giró la cabeza hacia él, sonriente.

\- En el de Aiko hay hueco para poder poner otro nombre… - comentó viendo la cara que le ponía-. No te me aterrorices… Era un comentario inocente… Pero yo solo quiero dejar claro que me haría ilusión tener otro pequeño…

\- Ya hablamos de esto hace un tiempo…

\- Ya. Ya sé que es peligroso para mí y que hay que esperar. No digo que tenga que ser dicho y hecho. Solo quiero que sepas que de verdad me haría mucha ilusión para que Aiko tuviera con quien crecer y eso… No sé, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¿Me estás preguntando a mí qué me parece el tener otro hijo contigo? ¿Va en serio la pregunta? – sonrió-. Si no fuera por el pánico que me da que te puedas poner mal otra vez yo mismo te lo habría dicho hace tiempo.

Esas palabras provocaron que Sora se echara a reír, volviendo a guardar el colgante en su caja. Al día siguiente lo engancharía con los demás en la pulsera ara que no se le perdieran.

\- Muchas gracias – le dijo, cerrando sus brazos en torno a su cuello cuando guardó aquello.

\- Es una tontería…

\- He dicho que muchas gracias – usó intencionadamente un tono más repelente viendo como se unía a su risa, quitando finalmente la cara más seria que había mantenido con lo del tema de los niños-. Ahora me siento fatal por no tener nada para ti esta noche… Aunque fuera una tontería.

\- Sora… ¿qué te dije antes?

\- Me da igual. Pero es que no sabía ni lo que buscar y para regalarte algo por que sí y sin más…

El hecho de no tener nada para él en aquel momento sí que era cierto que le daba pena, no era parte del teatro que le había contado antes. Pero, también era cierto que no había querido comprarle nada en la ciudad que diera el pego a ciegas y por comprar. Le gustaba regalarle cosas que significasen algo o que realmente le hubieran recordado a él. El reloj que le había comprado el año pasado había sido porque nada más verlo había pensado en Yamato. Y eso no le había pasado con nada el par de tardes que se había podido escapar.

\- Ya bastante haces con aguantarme todos los días – le dijo antes de acercarse a ella para darle un beso-. ¿Quieres dormir ya? Tienes cara de cansada, no me engañas…

Sonrió al verse delatada, no pudiendo más que encogerse de hombros y ponerse en pie para dejarlo moverse e ir a la cama. Ella hizo lo mismo desde su lado, quitando las sábanas hacia un lado y aprovechando entonces para dejar la cajita junto con la otra que no podía abrir aún.

\- ¿Vienes?

La voz de él reclamó su atención, provocando que asintiera y que se acercara a apagar la luz para meterse en la cama. No fue ella la que buscó la cercanía del otro, sino que Yamato se arrastró en cuando se echó, buscando quedar a su espalda, pegado a ella con una mano sobre su cintura.

\- Me haces cosquillas – le dijo riéndose suavemente al sentir su respiración en su nuca.

Escuchó como se reía a juego con ella aprovechando para acomodarse bien, dejando que él colase un brazo por debajo de ella, facilitando así la comodidad de ambos y posando su mano sobre el otro que quedaba en su cintura.

\- Gracias por esta noche, me lo he pasado muy bien – murmuró Sora segundos más tarde.

\- Bueno, ya iba tocando. Yo doy gracias por cada noche que te tengo a mi lado, tenía que hacer algo para compensártelo – dejando un suave beso en su cuello, cerró los ojos.

Sin duda, él también estaba cansando de todo aquel día.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** claro que sí, los Ishida cuando se ponen más mimosos de al cuenta ya sabemos que no se andan con tonterías, pero cuando son fechas especiales, más aún. Además, aquí casi que quedar claro que es él quien no quiere tener que echarla de menos durante todos los días que va a estar fuera. Que sabe que van a tener visitas por casa y un bebé que les quita tiempo. Tiene que aprovechar ahora que puede para poder tortuguear a gusto. Que además, si deja a la pobre intentando respirar... Pues más libertad de maniobra que tiene él jajaja

Aunque claro, se merece que lo hayan querido matar del infarto con el comentario al recibir el regalo. Que su pelirroja quiere otro nene, que se le nota mucho y no es la primera vez que se lo dice. Ahora hay que ver si es capaz de salir de la paranoia en la que vive y admitir que él también se muere de ganas de tener otro nene chiquitín por casa.

¡Un besito de tortuguita y ánimo con la semana!


	154. No le digáis nada a Yamato

Haru se quedó mirando hacia los lados una vez que salieron por la puerta de llegadas buscando entre la gente a Yamato. Andrew se había quedado algo detrás de ella al haberse entretenido en recoger la maleta de ambos.

\- Sora nos va a dar con la maleta en la cabeza cuando se dé cuenta de que la mitad de lo que viene en ella son cosas para Aiko.

\- Que se aguante. Eso le pasa por dejarme tanto tiempo sin verla – le contestó cuando por fin llegó a su lado-. ¿Ves a nuestro rubio favorito por alguna parte?

\- ¿Nuestro? – divertido, se entretuvo unos segundos en hacer como había hecho ella, mirar hacia todas partes.

\- Sí, nuestro. Contando que ahora se dedica a conspirar con nosotros para todo y a todas horas ya cuenta como tal… Ah, míralo ahí. Si es que es fácil de ver con lo alto que es… - Haru alzó la mano para que pudiera verlos entre la gente echando a andar así hacia él.

Yamato no tardó en enfocarlos, habiendo sido capaz de reconocerlos desde lejos. En aquellas fechas empezaba a llegar más gente a la isla de vacaciones y los vuelos venían mucho más llenos que cuando lo habían hecho ellos por lo que en el aeropuerto había mucha más gente. Sonrió cuando los tuvo delante.

\- ¿Qué tal el vuelo? – preguntó a modo de saludo.

\- Hemos tenido a un niño llorando histérico la última media hora. Y por llorando quiero decir gritando histérico como si el avión se fuera a estrellar con él sentado en el primer asiento… Pero por todo lo demás bien – sonrió la chica irónicamente-. ¿Has venido solo?

\- Sí, se han quedado en casa. Hoy no trabajo, me he inventado que tenía que ir a recoger unos papeles, así que vosotros me diréis qué queréis hacer primero.

\- Pues… yo creo que podemos ir a dejar las maletas y eso al hotel y luego ya podemos ir a dónde nos lleves – contestó Andrew, esperando a que Haru asintiera-. Además tenemos que hacer el check-in antes del mediodía.

\- Perfecto…

Haciéndoles un gesto para que fueran tras él, echó a andar por la terminal guiándolos hasta llegar a dónde había aparcado, abriendo lo primero el maletero.

\- Oye, ¿aquí no hace mucho calor para la fecha en la que estamos? – comentó Haru, quitándose la chaqueta.

\- Tu querida socia lleva morena varias semanas… - se encogió de hombros, cogiendo la maleta él para meterla dentro-. Aquí siempre hace más calor, nos llega el verano mucho antes que en Tokio.

\- ¿Y tú cómo narices te las arreglas para estar siempre tan blanco radiactivo?

\- Sí, Haru, yo también te he echado de menos… - riéndose por lo bajo, cerró el maletero habiendo terminado de colocar todo-. Por cierto, mañana por la mañana no trabajo tampoco. Tenemos unos días libres antes de la salida como siempre, así que si quieres puedo cumplir con mi parte del trato.

\- Por la cuenta que te trae, Yamato… Por la cuenta que te trae – le contestó mientras que se subía al coche.

* * *

Sora había sacado una de sus sillas de playa al jardín y estaba sentada al sol aprovechando el día que tenían para poder terminar algunos de sus dibujos. Le gustaba mucho más trabajar con luz natural. Levantó la vista del papel para comprobar que Aiko estuviera bien, dándose cuenta de que estaba muy entretenida intentando perseguir a Biyomon. Sonriendo ante la escena, volvió a bajar la vista hacia su trabajo.

\- A ver quién te hace a ti volver a Tokio luego… - le dijo a la pequeña cuando pasó por delante de ella gateando, ganándose así la atención de la pequeña, la cual -cambió su camino hacia-. ¿Dónde has dejado el nuevo peluche que te regaló tu abuelo el otro día?

Decidiendo que su trabajo podría esperar, alargó las manos para coger al bebé, sentándola encima de sus rodillas. No pudo más que sonreír al ver la cara que le puso Aiko.

\- Menuda cara de picaruela, señorita… - pinchó suavemente en sus costados para hacerle cosquillas-. Oye, ¿cómo vamos en nuestro proyecto de aprender a decir papá? – acomodó bien a la niña, poniéndose ella algo más recta-. ¿Eh preciosa? Papá… - repitió obteniendo solo un ruidito como respuesta-. Papá…

\- ¿Intentas aprenderla a decir "papá"? – preguntó Biyomon.

\- Sí, pero no le digáis nada a Yamato, ¿vale? Quiero que sea una sorpresa… - miró hacia Gabumon.

\- Yo no le voy a decir nada – dándose por aludido, tomó asiento al otro lado-. ¿Podemos ayudar nosotros también?

\- Claro que sí… Si ya lo medio dice, le falta muy poquito. ¿Verdad que sí tortuguita? No le digas a tu padre que le he robado su forma de llamarte… A ver, venga, vamos a intentarlo otra vez. Pa-pá.

Distraída totalmente con el bebé, no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado con ella, girando la cabeza hacia la entrada cuando pudo escuchar como alguien aparcaba sonriendo al darse cuenta de que Yamato ya había vuelto.

\- Ven, vamos a ir a buscar a papá a ver si lo convencemos para que nos lleve a comer por ahí al puerto hoy que hace un día demasiado boni…

Mientras que hablaba con ella se había ido poniendo en pie con la pequeña en brazos, echando a andar, deteniéndose en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que Yamato no volvía solo, sino que venía muy bien acompañado. La sorpresa en su cara no pudo ser más evidente cuando reconoció a la pareja que llegaba con él.

\- ¿Qué…? – murmuró sin entender nada.

\- ¡Sora! – Haru aceleró el paso para irse directa hacia ellas dos, directa a abrazarlas teniendo especial cuidado con el bebé.

Aún congelada por la sorpresa, tuvo que mirar varias veces hacia Haru, como si necesitara comprobar que no se lo estuviera imaginando. Levantó la vista de nuevo, dejándola posada sobre Andrew, confusa a más no poder, escuchando a Yamato reírse de fondo.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos aquí?

\- Yamato me debe una visita a la base espacial desde hace años así que ya iba siendo hora que lo hiciera cumplir con ello… - sonrió, mirando hacia la pelirroja solo unos segundos ya que sitió las manitas de Aiko cerrándose sobre su brazo, pidiendo que la cogerla-. ¡Ay! Está preciosa… Hola Aiko, ¿me has echado de menos? ¿Estabas tan guapa cuando te fuiste?

Dejó a la pequeña ir con su amiga, observando entonces a Andrew caminar hacia ella, dando unos pasos hacia él para poder saludarlo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿No se supone que en esta época del año estás muy ocupado?

\- Bueno… digamos que no pude decir que no cuando nos sonó el teléfono hace una temporada para invitarnos a venir a hacerte compañía unos días – dijo antes de saludarla con dos besos en la mejilla-. ¿Qué tal el retiro vacacional?

\- ¿Invitaros a venir? – confusa, miró hacia unos y otra.

\- Sí, Yamato nos llamó para "invitarnos" amablemente a venir por aquí… No le costó demasiado trabajo, por supuesto, pero fue él quien nos dijo que viniéramos.

Aún más confusa, buscó al rubio con la mirada quedándose así mirando hacia él. ¿Cuándo había hecho aquello? No se había enterado absolutamente de nada, ni siquiera hubiera podido sospechar que aquella mañana no se hubiera ido a recoger los papeles que le había dicho a la sede de la JAXA. Dejó ir a Andrew cuando quiso ir él también a saludar a Aiko, viendo entonces como se acercaba hasta dónde ella estaba.

\- Takeru y Taichi no podían venir… Y por nada del mundo querría dejarte sola el día del despegue – comentó-. Y ya sé que van a estar aquí mis padres, pero no es lo mismo… No tienes tanta confianza con ellos – explicó.

\- Pero no hacía falta que…

\- Sí, hacía falta porque aquí me quedo yo muchísimo más tranquilo. Podría habérselo dicho a Mimi, pero… creo que ella no está tan puesta al día como para saber por qué te pones tan nerviosa… Así que no me quedó más remedio que chantajear a Haru. Andrew creo que poco tuvo que decir o protestar.

Confusa aún, levantó la vista hacia su marido, observándolo unos segundos en silencio. No hubiera esperando aquello.

\- Y aunque sea quitarme mérito… Mi hermano y Taichi estaban también preocupados por no poder venir ellos en esa fecha. Me llamaron un par de veces intentando encontrar alguna solución. Así que no me llevo yo solo el mérito…

\- Sois lo peor… Los tres… Bueno, no, los tres no. Los cinco… - negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, sin saber aún muy bien cómo comportarse.

\- Y, ahora puedes dedicarte a echarles la bronca tú a esos dos – los señaló con la cabeza-. Se están quedando en un hotel del centro, no han querido quedarse en casa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – giró automáticamente la cabeza hacia la otra pareja, viendo que Biyomon se habia subido a los brazos de su amiga.

\- Eh, a mí no me mires – dijo Andrew-. Yo solo me he dedicado a pasear la maleta por dónde se me ha dicho.

\- Venga ya… buena gana tenéis de tenernos en casa estos últimos días. Así podemos ir y venir nosotros dos también a nuestro aire y hacer turismo.

\- Claro, como que en casa no podríais hacer eso… - murmuró la pelirroja.

\- Sí, eso mismo le dije yo, pero es igual de cabezota que su socia – bromeó el rubio.

\- Tú a callar, que bastante hiciste ya el día que tuviste a bien mandarnos los billetes de avión porque te vino en gana. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de confusión de Andrew porque hubiera conseguido sus datos – le dijo a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Eh, trabajo para el gobierno… Tengo mis métodos.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver que un día encontré todos los papeles patas arriba?

La risa de Haru fue la confirmación que Sora necesito para darse por contestada. Sin duda aquello había sido una sorpresa enorme. No se podía creer que estuvieran allí y que hubiera sido todo porque tanto Yamato, como los dos que se habían quedado en Tokio, hubieran estado pendientes de que ella estuviera lo más tranquila posible.

\- Sora, el estudio… Está todo en orden y yo no creo que haya problemas porque me haya ido un par de días…

\- Haru… déjate de estudios ahora mismo – sonrió-. Lo importante es que estáis aquí – sonrió más ampliamente, acercándose hacia ellos-. Es que no me lo puedo creer todavía…

Yamato sonrió, sin duda había sado por supuesto que a Sora le iba a gustar mucho aquella visita, pero no se había imaginado que fuera a ser hasta aquel punto. Sabía leer las expresiones de Sora como en un libro abierto y la cara con la que se había quedado mirando hacia sus amigos se lo había dicho todo. Sin duda si hubiera aparecido con Taichi se hubiera alegrado muchísimo, pero no la hubiera sorprendido tanto, hubiera sido más esperable.

Caminó tras ellos, acercando la mano hacia el pelo de la pequeña para revolvérselo ligeramente y saludarla así, dejándola tranquila ya que estaba ocupada con las visitas que acababan de llegar.

\- ¿Tenéis hambre? No tengo la comida hecha – empezó a decir Sora-. Estaba pensando en chantajear a Yamato cuando volviera para irnos a comer fuera…

\- ¿Ah sí? – giró la cabeza el rubio hacia ella-. Muy bonito… Podemos ir y así les enseñamos un poco la zona con más ambiente a estos dos. Tienen el hotel por ahí, yo creo que les va a venir bien. A lo mejor hasta nos encontramos con mis padres – miró hacia la pareja-. ¿Qué os parece?

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de Sora desapareciera hacia el interior de la casa para cambiarse de ropa ya que no se había molestado en cambiarse del pijama en toda la mañana para poder estar más cómoda en casa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te ha gustado la visita? – preguntó Yamato entrando unos minutos más tarde que ella en la habitación.

Tiró del vestido que se estaba metiendo por la cabeza para dejarlo en su sitio, girándose así para poder enfocarlo. No le respondió de palabra únicamente acercándose a él para darle un tirón de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y acercarlo a su altura dedicándole un beso que explicara aquello sin necesidad de decir nada.


	155. Otro pequeñín

Andrew tomó siento al lado de Sora, observando desde allí el panorama que les ofrecía aquel banco en el paseo en el que se habían detenido a descansar un rato. Estaban los dos con Aiko ya que la pequeña se había quedado con ellos y los digimon.

\- ¿Qué te parece el lugar? – preguntó Sora.

\- Que no se me hubiera ocurrido venirme aquí de vacaciones y mira tú qué sitio más bonito me ha acabado descubriendo Yamato ahora que se ha cansado de mirarme mal por las esquinas.

La pelirroja empezó a reírse, sabía que pasara el tiempo que pasara no se le iba a olvidar aquello. Se lo había pasado muy bien estresando a Yamato con todo lo relacionado con Andrew, cuando el pobre simplemente estaba siendo amable, como solía ser siempre.

\- Tranquilo, era su forma natural de mirar a todo el mundo, tampoco era nada demasiado personal. Aunque… hubo un par de veces que la que te estaba mirando mal desde lejos era yo… - quedándose distraída, no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez que años atrás habían estado ambos más cerca de la cuenta cuando se había ofrecido a ayudarlo con la ropa de la boda de Taichi. Prefería no dedicarse a pensar en cómo podrían haber acabado las cosas de no haber recibido la llamada de Andrew.

\- Contando que se suponía que te estabas haciendo la dura y haciendo como que él no te interesaba te venía de maravilla cuando tú solita no eras capaz de controlarte para no tirártele al cuello… Que nos conocemos – ladeó la cabeza, mirándola entretenido.

\- No sé de lo que me estás hablando…

Se echó hacia atrás cuando se acercaron a traer las consumiciones de ambos dejando a la camarera poder trabajar tranquilamente antes de darle la gracias y asegurarse de que pagar antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, quedándose mirando hacia él divertida.

\- ¿Qué tal lo llevas? – preguntó.

\- Pues… No he tenido tiempo de darle demasiadas vueltas. Con Aiko conmigo se hace bastante más fácil tener la cabeza ocupada.

\- ¿Solo con Aiko?

\- Bueno… Puede que haya estado trabajando en nuevos proyectos. No sé qué tiene este lugar que puedo trabajar horas y horas y que se me pasen volando. He vuelto a sacar un montón de dibujos de los alrededores para poder usar en patrones para los kimonos… Luego si quieres te los enseño y si te gusta alguno puedes quedártelo.

\- ¿Compartiendo con el enemigo?

\- Andrew, mi socia comparte cama con el enemigo. Creo que llevo las de perder…

\- Tu socia es capaz de mandarme a dormir al sofá. A ese nivel de lealtad la tienes…

\- Pues no debería. Es más, hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo no tenemos ningún proyecto juntos y siempre me ha gustado mucho trabajar contigo y lo sabes.

Sonriendo ligeramente antes de poder llevarse la taza a los labios, soplando ligeramente el café que había en ella, tomándose unos segundos así antes de responder.

\- No lo sé, igual no soy digno de estar a la altura de las responsables del estudio Takenouchi… - comentó posando la taza.

\- Qué tonto eres… ¿Lo sabes? Eres un tonto… Ya te cazaré cuando volvamos a Tokio, ya.

\- Me lo tomo como una amenaza.

\- Deberías…

* * *

Haru aceleró el paso para poder alcanzar a Yamato, colocándose bien el pase que le había dado en el cuello. Se había quedado más entretenida de la cuenta en la entrada y cuando se había dado cuenta él ya había avanzado bastante.

\- Oye, que te juntes con Sora y una de sus zancadas sea un par de ellas mía no quiere decir que tengas que correr tanto…

\- Perdona – divertido, frenó en seco, esperándola-. Es un buen momento para que hayas venido, con el viaje encima vas a poder ver hasta gente trabajando por aquí en detalles de los trasbordares incluso. Aunque cuidado, porque los ingenieros de por aquí no sé yo cómo de fiables los considero, que ya conoces a dos de la boda…

\- Es verdad… ¿Están por aquí?

\- Deberían de tener el día libre, pero a saber. A lo mejor nos encontramos con alguien – le hizo un gesto con la cabeza-. Anda, ven por aquí… - echó a andar por los pasillos, haciéndolo algo más despacio dándose cuenta de que iba mirando para todas partes, riéndose por lo bajo-. Escucha yo… quería aprovechar que estamos los dos solos para darte las gracias.

\- ¿Las gracias?

\- Las gracias – asintió-. No solo por venir hasta aquí, sino por todo lo que me has estado ayudando estas semanas con todo.

\- Oh, venga ya. Con todo lo que Sora ha hecho por mí… Lo hago encantada, Yamato. Sin Sora en mi vida nada de lo que conozco ahora mismo habría sido posible. Y créeme, cuando digo todo, es todo… Mi vida laboral y personal son como son ahora mismo por ella. Porque se preocupó por mí y no me vio como una simple becaria a la que explotar con tonterías que ni siquiera estaban relacionadas con el trabajo… ¿Cómo no iba a venir? ¿Cómo no te iba a ayudar? Venga ya…

Hablaba de forma totalmente sincera. Sin Sora absolutamente todo sería diferente, de manera que si podía hacer lo que fuera por ella, lo haría a ciegas, completamente a ciegas. Estaban hablando de alguien que, sin tener por qué hacerlo, se había preocupado por ella hasta el punto de dejarla vivir con ella cuando no se podía permitir vivir sola en Tokio, que finalmente había relegado en ella y la había convertido en su socia.

Con el nivel de trabajo y reconocimiento que tenía la firma, eso eran palabras mucho más grandes de lo que se pudiera imaginar. Y jamás le había pedido nada a cambio, jamás. Sora le había conseguido la vida que tenía sin tan siquiera querer escuchar media palabra de reconocimiento sobre ello.

\- ¿Está mejor ya? De la anemia digo… - le preguntó, queriendo desviar algo el tema antes de ponerse más sentimental de la cuenta.

\- Sí, sin duda. El ambiente de la isla, la tranquilidad que tiene ella aquí y el cambio de forma de vida tan radical que le supone…Le ha sentado casi mejor que los suplementos que le han dado. Creo que llevarnos a Aiko a la playa a perseguir crías de tortuga da mejor resultado.

Haru se echó a reír automáticamente por lo que le acababa de decir, atendiendo al nuevo gesto de Yamato para que lo siguiera y poder continuar con la visita.

* * *

\- ¿Qué tal el aniversario? -le preguntó Andrew, sujetando bien a Aiko, la cual se había quedado sentada encima de sus rodillas.

\- Muy bien – sonrió-. Fuimos a un pueblito aquí cerca que conocía Yamato donde había un restaurante donde estaba todo muy rico y con una vista preciosa… Pregúntale luego a Yamato dónde era que seguro que podéis ir vosotros y te sabe indicar.

\- ¿Indicarme a mí? ¿Tú quieres no sabes de nosotros en tres días porque nos hemos perdido?

\- Eh, venga, si él es capaz de llegar, no debe de ser tan complicado. Que será todo lo astronauta que quieras, pero lo suyo no es la orientación – los ojos de la pelirroja se vieron desviados hacia la comida que acababa de pasar en la bandeja que llevaba el camarero a la mesa de al lado.

\- Mira Aiko, hay cosas que nunca cambian. Ahí tenemos a tu madre descubriendo que se muere de hambre de repente…

La pelirroja giró la cabeza hacia él, echándose a reír viéndose descubierta. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a coger la carta que tenían delante de ellos, aquella vez buscando directamente la sección de comida.

\- ¿Tú quieres algo?

\- Ya que te empeñas… - se rio-. Además, si luego me lo tendré que terminar yo todo como siempre.

\- Anda, deja de protestar que siempre te venía bien quedarte las noches de sábado conmigo trabajando hasta las tantas, que te salía la…

\- ¿Segunda cena?

\- La segunda cena gratis siempre – habían sido unos cuantos años los que habían pasado terminando su formación fuera de sus respectivos países y, sin duda, tenían demasiados episodios de ese tipo de los que poder acordarse-. Además, te digo lo mismo que le dije a Yamato el otro día, lo que pasa es que me lleno muy rápido.

\- Salvo cuando estabas embarazada que ahí había que tener cuidado de no nos dejaras a los demás sin lo nuestro… - se encogió de hombros, asomándose para ver él también la cara.

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja, divertida porque su amigo hubiera usado las mismas exactas palabras que su marido. Se echó a reír ya sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Tan grave era? Aiko, mira lo que me dicen. Si es que tú y yo juntas nos hemos ganado muy mala fama con el tema de la comida… Yamato me dijo lo mismo el otro día. Pero exactamente lo mismo… - explicó.

\- Porque era verdad, como se te olvidara algo de comida cerca de ti desaparecía. No me quiero imaginar lo mal que lo pasaste los primeros meses para que fueras la primera madre que conozco que se quedó más poquita cosa de lo que ya era después del embarazo que antes.

\- ¿Me estás llamando poquita cosa? – intentó sonar ofendida.

\- ¿Yo? Jamás – sonrió de la forma más inocente que pudo.

Le hizo burla, volviendo a entrarse en la carta, solo levantando la cabeza al escuchar a su niña riéndose de las caras que estaba poniendo su madre. Eso desterró del todo cualquier rastro de ellas, sacándole así una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te cuento una cosa? Me apetece mucho poder tener otro pequeñín…

\- ¿De verdad? – sorprendido, giró la cabeza hacia ella.

\- De verdad. Me encantaría. Yo… no sé si te puedo contar esto o no, pero Yamato va a cambiar de puesto de trabajo, lo van a dejar en tierra de seguido. Sé que es pronto, no me riñas tú también, pero… No sé. Me haría mucha ilusión, cuando sea seguro, darle a Aiko un hermanito o hermanita para que pueda crecer con ella…

\- ¿Yamato no va a viajar más?

\- No… Se lo han dicho el otro día. No digas nada, ¿vale? Osea, a Haru sí, claro, pero tened cuidado porque sus padres no lo saben aún creo y quiere darles una sorpresa… Bueno… no estoy segura, igual Hiroaki sí que sabe algo… Pero sí, se quedará con nosotras.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho a él?

\- Sí claro, lo hemos hablado. Pero está demasiado asustado de que me pueda pasar algo después de que el embarazo de Aiko fuera delicado… Además, hay que esperar por la cesárea y todo esto…

\- Bueno, seguro que tienes tiempo de que se le pase el miedo mientras tanto. Por lo que lo he visto interactuar con Aiko no creo yo que…

\- Tiene tantas ganas o más que yo de tener más niños… Que no te engañe. Se le cae la baba con nuestra chiquitina. Ahora la anda llamando "tortuguita" por lo mucho que le gusta a ella perseguirlas… Solo tiene miedo por mí y por mi salud.

\- Es un miedo comprensible, pero mira, de aquí a que sea seguro posiblemente se tranquilizará y lo tendrás babándose encima ante la expectativa de ser padre otra vez.

Sonrió ampliamente a modo de respuesta, llamando la atención de la camarera de nuevo para poder pedirle lo que le había acabado apeteciendo de la carta dejando que Andrew hiciera lo mismo. Cuando hubo terminado, alargó las manos hacia Aiko, dándole así una caricia, viendo como movía sus piernas contenta.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te parecería la idea de tener un hermanito que cuidar?

\- ¿Y cómo voy yo a cuidar a Aiko y vigilar que a ti no te pase nada? – dijo Gabumon de repente en voz alta haciendo que toda la atención de la pelirroja se viera desviada hacia él. No se había dado cuenta de que estaban los dos con ellos cuando había empezado a habla.

\- Pues fácil, yo me quedo con Sora y tú vigilas a Aiko cuando no estén juntas. Si no le va a pasar nada porque no la acoses cinco minutos. Eres más pesado que Yamato – Biyomon contestó por su compañera, quedándose mirando hacia ellos-. ¡Sora! Tengo hambre…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** han llegado y están cumpliendo muy bien su función. Por fin Haru ha podido pasearse por donde a ella le ha dado la gana y ha podido ver la sede. Si nunca viene de mal tener un astronauta a mano para que te haga una visita guiada, está claro jajajaja Ya sabes, como si fuera lo que más abunda en este mundo.

Parece que la pelirroja tiene bastante claro que quiere otro nene. Ya lo ha dicho varias veces y parece que solo le queda intentar convencer a Yamato de que, de verdad, la cosa no es tan grave como parece. Que solo es un nene chiquitín y que en el tiempo adecuado no es peligroso. ¿Será capaz? Nosotros ya sabemos que sí, pero a ver por dónde nos salen esos dos.

Posiblemente van a volver las actus cada par de días porque me gusta tener de margen y hasta que no coja el ritmo... La cosa se complica y a mí me entran ganas de patalear. Y estamos empezando el curso jajajajaja qué divertido todo... El aeropuerto no queda relativamente cerca, venga, nos ponemos de acuerdo con el punto de transbordo y nos vamos las dos con la tortuga a Tanegashima, que seguro que nos viene muy bien.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	156. Toda la culpa es tuya

Sora estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina, siguiendo con la mirada a Yamato quien iba de un lado al otro terminando de preparar la cena. Aquella noche se había empeñado en cocinar él y no estaba segura de si lo estaba haciendo porque estaba nervioso y le costaba estarse quieto o porque sabía que a ella le gustaba que lo hiciera y quería aprovechar.

A pesar de que la situación no pudiera ser más diferente, no podía negar que estaba ella nerviosa también y que, aunque intentara disimularlo, le daba pena que él se tuviera que ir unas semanas. Se había repetido cientos de veces que era una estupidez y que habían pasado temporadas mucho más largas sin poder verse, pero no era lo mismo.

No era lo mismo porque en aquellos momentos estaba acostumbrada a la convivencia con él… A tener que ir a gruñirle por la mañana porque había dejado todo tirado en el baño o el pijama colgando de donde no debía porque se le había hecho tarde. A verlo salir corriendo de la habitación porque de repente recordase que había dejado algo al fuego… O simplemente a cruzárselo tirado en la cama jugando con Aiko. Iba a echarlo muchisimo de menos en cada una de las tonterías del día a día, era plenamente consciente de ello. Pero no quería decirlo abiertamente y hacerle más complicada la idea. Seguramente fuera consciente de ello y estuviera en la misma situación ya que había esquivado el tema perfectamente en todo momento.

Sora se puso en pie, acercándose a él por la espalda cuando lo vio quedarse quieto delante del fuego, comprobando que todo estuviera bien. Lo abrazó así, dejando su cabeza apoyada en él unos segundos antes de asomarse ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué me estás haciendo para cenar?

\- ¿Qué te estoy haciendo? ¿No me vas a dejar un poco para mí?

\- Tendré que pensármelo – dejó un beso en su hombro.

\- Ya lo verás cuando esté listo, no seas cotilla – poniendo el fuego al mínimo, agitó ligeramente por un asa el recipiente antes de girarse hacia ella, posando sus manos en su cintura y dándole un beso en la frente-. ¿Aiko?

\- Se ha apoderado de nuestra cama y creo que estaba trepando por encima de Gabumon… Vamos, lo de todos los días – sonrió con su gesto.

\- ¿Te apetece que cenemos fuera? Podemos poner las cosas en la mesa y aprovechar que aún no es de noche.

Asintió a modo de respuesta. Sin duda era una buena idea, le gustaba hacerlo. Tardó en separarse de él algo más, acabando por hacerlo de la forma más perezosa que pudo dejar notar, escuchando como él se reía.

\- ¿Quieres darle tú la cena a Aiko? – preguntó levantando la cabeza hacia su marido viendo como asentía automáticamente-. ¿Vas tu a por ella y se la caliento yo o sigo sin tener permiso de acercarme?

\- Vete tú a por ella – divertido por sus palabras, no pudo evitar darle una ligera palmadita en el lateral de la cadera.

\- ¡Eh! – protestó riéndose antes de ir a buscar a la pequeña.

Yamato sonrió siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista. Girándose en ese momento, decidió que la niña iba a cenar lo mismo que ellos, ya que era una comida suave que no tendría problemas en tolerar. Levantando de nuevo la tapa, empezó a sacar del interior de la olla para ponerlo en otra donde poder convertirlo en puré.

No tardó demasiado, sacando entonces uno de los pequeños recipientes de Aiko para echarle su comida, quedándose mirando hacia él completamente hipnotizado. Había estado bastante tranquilo toda la tarde, pero, por algún motivo, aquel diminuto platito había provocado que se le nublase la vista. De repente, y salido de la nada, el pensamiento de que hasta dentro de varias semanas esa iba a ser la última cena que le iba a preparar a su hija se estrelló contra él de manera brusca.

\- A ver Aiko que tienes a tu padre preparándote algo muy rico para cenar ya verás…

La pelirroja volvió a la cocina con la pequeña en brazos, distraída, parloteando con ella mientras que el bebé miraba hacia todas partes, buscando seguramente a su padre y atraída por el olor de la comida de la cena de ellos. Podría decirse que Sora estaba exactamente en la misma situación. Sonrió al verlo con las cosas de Aiko sobre la encimera, caminando hacia él.

\- ¿Ya lo tienes listo? – preguntó, pillándolo por sorpresa viendo como se llevaba la mano a los ojos, secándoselos rápidamente.

Completamente sorprendida, se quedó mirando hacia él, incluso cuando se giró hacia ella, haciéndole un gesto a modo de respuesta a su pregunta, alargando las manos hacia Aiko para cogerla de brazos de su madre.

\- ¿Yamato?

\- Déjame, ¿vale? – murmuró-. Voy a darle la cena a Aiko. Tú pon la mesa si quieres mientras tanto.

Congelada, se quedó mirándolo mientras que hacía lo que le había dicho, llevándose al bebé con él hasta un sitio más cómodo. No sabía ni siquiera como reaccionar. ¿Lo había pillado llorando? ¿Por qué? ¿Por prepararle la cena a su pequeña? Se mordió el labio, siguiéndolo con la mirada, viendo que estaba poniéndole caras a la niña para que se riera.

\- Oye… - reclamó su atención ella, llevándole el platito y la cuchara que había dejado atrás.

\- Sora… Ya está, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando termine la echo a dormir y podemos cenar nosotros. Los digimon no han cenado tampoco, pregúntales si nos van a acompañar o se van a quedar con Aiko por favor.

Aún sin saber muy bien qué decirle, asintió a lo que le pedía, yendo con paso lento a buscar a los digimon. No esperaba haber visto algo así aquella noche, no estaba preparada para encontrárselo así. Caminó hasta sentarse en la cama, quedándose al lado de Gabumon en silencio.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sora? – preguntó Biyimon, alzando el vuelo hasta sus rodillas.

\- Nada… - se encogió de hombros, girando al final la cabeza hacia el otro digimon-. ¿Qué tal vas? ¿Quieres dormir con Aiko hoy? Entras con ella en la cunita si quieres ya lo sabes… - acarició con suavidad el plumaje de su compañera, esperando que se diera cuenta de lo que decía y por qué.

\- Yamato va a echar mucho más de menos a Aiko que yo. Podría dormir con vosotros dos mejor – dijo negando con la cabeza-. Él lo necesita más.

\- Bueno, vamos a hacer una cosa. Nosotros dos vamos a cenar fuera en el jardín tranquilamente… Si te apetece, cenas ahora en vez de con nosotros y luego te quedas tu con Aiko hasta que volvamos nosotros a la habitación. ¿Te parece bien?

Sonrió al ver como asentía antes de bajar la mirada hacia Biyomon, dándole cuenta de que ella también estaba de acuerdo. Agradecía que fuera capaz de entender las cosas de aquella forma, sabía lo complicada que era la situación.

Yamato dejó a Aiko sentada en su silla, sonriéndole mientras que soplaba su comida para que no quemase. Intentó relajarse y alejar los pensamientos de antes de su cabeza, no queriendo volver a entristecerse él solo por el hecho de saber que iba a pasar unos cuantos días sin poder hacer nada.

\- A ver si te gusta… Aunque yo diría que sí porque tu madre se muere por esto y en temas de comida nadie puede negar que seas hija suya… - alargó la mano para darle un ligero toquecito en la nariz escuchando como se reía.

Aprovechó el momento para poner el babero en torno a ella para que no se ensuciase al comer. Volvió a soplar su comida, llevándosela a los labios para comprobar que no quemase. Al tener la salsa en otro recipiente, la comida de la pequeña no tenía sal ni nada que pudiera ser malo para ella, lo había hecho intencionadamente.

Los ruiditos de Aiko reclamaron su atención haciendo que mirase hacia ella, viéndola alargar las manos hacia él, queriendo quitarle la cuchara. Sonrió ligeramente.

\- Ya, ya. Ya sé que es tuyo tortuguita, solo estaba mirando si quemaba – lo sopló de nuevo por si acaso antes de acercárselo a la boca viendo como automáticamente se lo comía-. ¿Qué? ¿Está rico?

Verla saboreando la comida, haciendo ruido mientras tanto y movimiento sus piernecitas provocó que ampliase la sonrisa. Conocía esa reacción y sabía que era que le estaba gustando la cena. Todavía no había encontrado nada que no le gustase, al menos que le hubiera preparado él.

\- ¿Está bueno cielo? ¿Qué estás cenando? – preguntó Sora pasando por detrás de ellos para preparar lo de los digimon.

\- Lo mismo que nosotros… Tranquila, está sin sal y todo lo demás – aclaró rápidamente teniendo que volver a darle otra cucharadita al reclamarla ella.

La pelirroja sonrió viendo así a la pequeña, dándose cuenta de que el rubio estaba más tranquilo y con un gesto diferente al que le había visto antes. Eso le servía por el momento, ya hablaría más tarde con él cuando se quedaran solos, ahora prefería dejarlo disfrutando de la cena con Aiko. Se centró en aquello para lo que había ido a la cocina, preparando la cena de los digimon.

Sora se quedó esperando a que Yamato llegara con la cena, sentada en la mesa ya en el exterior. Se había quedado muy sorprendida por lo que había visto. Evidentemente que sabía que aquello le afectaba tanto o más que a ella, pero… Sin duda el cambio de puesto de trabajo llegaba en buen momento. Las prioridades de Yamato habían cambiado de tal manera que incluso se atrevería a decir que aunque aquel fuera el último viaje no le causaba pena, sino que prefería las posibilidades aue aquello le ofrecía.

\- Listo – la voz de él la devolvió a la realidad, pasando por su lado con cuidado-. Para que luego protestes de que no te cuido bien.

Giró la cabeza, reconociendo automáticamente la cena, quedándose mirando hacia él con una sonrisa. La había hecho su plato favorito a pesar de que llevaba algo más de trabajo de la cuenta. No era complicado adivinar sus intenciones, pero aquello la hizo sonreír algo más.

\- Creo que debe de estar rico porque alguien movía sus piernecitas más rápido de la cuenta…

Yamato sonrió, dejando por fin las cosas en la mesa para poder empezar a echarlo en los platos. No sabía si debería de pasar por alto lo que había ocurrido antes o tratar el tema con ella. Posiblemente la opción más cómoda fuera la primera, peor sabía que sería mucho mejor la segunda.

\- Estoy bien, ¿vale? – aclaró de entrada-. Lo que pasa es que antes me dio mucha pena la idea de estar fuera tanto tiempo. Estoy mal acostumbrado a la vida que tenemos, a llegar a casa y ser yo el que la baña, le da la cena y la echa a dormir todos los días. Lo necesito yo mucho más que ella, de eso estoy seguro. Y cuando vi el plato… Se me vino todo a la cabeza y no lo pude evitar.

\- Yamato, no pasa nada… Es normal – posó la mano en su brazo-. Es la primera vez que vas a estar lejos de ella. Hasta yo lo pasé mal cuando me fui ese fin de semana por motivos de trabajo… Es nuestra chiquitina y te adora con locura, se va a dar cuenta de que no estás… Pero cuando vuelvas vas a poder pasarte pegado a ella todo el tiempo que te apetezca.

\- Ya lo sé, Sora – tomó asiento finalmente a su lado-. Ya lo sé. Si toda la culpa es tuya – bajó la vista hacia su plato.

\- ¿Mía? – sorprendida, arqueó ambas cejas.

\- Tuya, sí. Hace años me habría sido completamente indiferente irme. Y como has hecho conmigo lo que te ha dado la gana, ahora ando lloriqueando por las esquinas porque tengo que pasarme unas semanas sin ver a mi familia…

\- Bueno, si esa es la culpa con la que tengo que cargar, entonces la acepto más que gustosa. Si me estás acusando de que por mi culpa te has vuelto el mejor padre y marido del mundo, o al menos, de mi mundo… Acepto esa culpa más que gustosa.

\- Sora… intento cenar – dijo quedándose mirando hacia ella-. De verdad que yo solo quiero cenar en paz y no acabar montando el drama otra vez. Tengamos la cena en paz – intentó sonar como si bromease.

La pelirroja sabía que aunque estaba diciendo aquello, era otra cosa la que pasaba por su cabeza y podía verlo en su mirada. Sonrió, posando su mano sobre la de él.

\- Venga, ponte a cenar, que me he pasado un buen rato en la cocina y se te va a enfiar.

\- Voy…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** si es que es totalmente normal que esa mujer tenga ganas de tener un nene chiquitín. Que con el amor de nenita que ha tenido como primera hija es normal que esté fantaseando. Que es una cosita adorable, que no puede ser más buena y más cuqui y clavada al padre. Eso da monos de tener más nenes hasta los que vemos uno y bufamos. Ahora solo le falta que pase algo más de tiempo y que Yamato deje de hiperventilar ante la idea. Que a él también le encanta la idea, solo le falta dejar de aterrorizarse él solo porque se le pueda llegar a despeinar su pelirroja.

Y ya estamos en el día antes de la ida del rubio... Parece que el que peor lo que está llevando es él. Que tiene que mentalizarse para poder dejar en casa a su familia e irse a flotar por ahí y claro, que no hay manera. Que se queda mirando las cositas chiquitinas de Aiko y no le va la cabeza para más que empezar a montar el drama... Y nadie puede culparlo de ello.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** ayyy vecina, estaba estos días gruñendo por no tener forma de saber de ti porque sabía que presentabas y quería saber qué tal te había ido. ¡Me alegro muchísimo! Ahora a no agobiarse ni a volverse loca con la oposición, que, al menos, el infierno ha pasado y pueden ir metiéndose los apuntes de derecho romano, por ejemplo, por donde te puedes estar imaginando jajajaja ¡Enhorabuena! Me alegro un montón, aunque me repita, pero es verdad.

Te comento lo mismo que le dije a Anna hace un par de días por ahí. Sigo sin saber lo que va a ser de mi vida, pero, por el momento, empiezo el lunes la rutina básica y tengo que intentar no tirarme por la ventana. Me están volviendo loca por todas partes y de verdad que no sé nada fijo por ninguno de los frentes todavía y de verdad que es una situación que me encaaaaanta - saca el cartel de ironía-. Así que entre que estabiliza todo y no, voy a ir con más calma con las actus. Que hoy he terminado a eso de las 20:30 y tengo la cabeza a pájaros como para tan siquiera intentar centrar la cabeza.

Esos dos desde que se han adaptado a la vida de padres y todo ha ido volviendo a la normalidad tienen pinta de estar queriendo recuperar el tiempo que perdieron haciendo el zoquete y el que se perdieron en el embarazo entre ella pasándolo mal al principio y luego El Susto de después. Eso sin contar el tiempo de recuperación y todo eso... Así que ahí están, intentando matar del subidón de azúcar a cualquiera/traumatizando animalitos marinos.

El FB que saqué hace poco de Mimi yo creo que acabó siendo cosa de mi conciencia por meter a Haru aquí. Pero bueno, ya podemos suponer que precisamente a Mimi no le deben de hacer contado el verdadero motivo de los nervios de la pelirroja... No porque Sora no fuera a contárselo por no confiar en ella, sino porque seguro que le da a ella en la nariz que no es algo que le haga gracia a Yamato especialmente. Haru, sin embargo, es otro cantar y, ahí la tienes, más feliz que nadie pegando brincos detrás de Yamato por la sede. Si lo pillas de humor igual le cuenta a los cotillas alguna burrada para que cotorreen a gusto jajajaja

Y ya ha llegado el día antes de la partida de nuestro rubio favorito. Por el momento está todo normal, con Gabumon siendo amor y el pobre Yamato intentando mentalizarse de que, por mucha pena que le dé dejar a Aiko unos días, ya es tarde para decir que no se va jajaja

En fin, vecina, disfruta de tu primer fin de semana como abogada, que seguro que te lo tienes más que merecido. ¡Un bico grandote! Y enhorabuena otra vez.


	157. No te veo morderla

La cena había sido totalmente tranquila a pesar de todo y aunque Sora no había dejado de vigilar más de la cuenta a Yamato desde entonces, parecía que había conseguido tranquilizarse de nuevo. Ciertamente, lo que menos se había imaginado al volver a la cocina había sido encontrárselo con la guardia tan baja, pero, evidentemente, no podía culparlo. Una cosa había sido decirle adiós a ella hacía unos años y otra tener que decírselo a Aiko.

Sabía lo mucho que Yamato quería a la niña, solo había que verlos, y lo complicado que se le hacía a él la idea de separarse de ella. Sora daba gracias a que la pequeña fuera demasiado joven aún para llegar a entender lo que pasaba. Estaba segura de que se iba a dar cuenta de que su padre no estaba y que iban a tener algunos problemas de adaptación a esa nueva circunstancia. Pero una cosa era eso y otra que fuera capaz de entender que iba a tardar semanas en volver y que su padre no se dedicaba a la profesión menos peligrosa del mundo precisamente.

Apagó la luz del baño, saliendo y encontrándose a Yamato comprobando que todas sus cosas estuvieran en la bolsa de viaje que podía llevar con él. Sonrió cuando lo vio por fin ir a sentarse en la cama quedándose distraído mirando hacia el teléfono. Aprovechó el momento para coger algunas cosas y caminar hasta la bolsa.

\- Te meto lo que habías echado a lavar el otro día – le dijo, viendo que como estaba distraído, simplemente asentía.

Negando con la cabeza salió de la habitación yendo a buscar a Aiko. Sabía que Yamato había estado echándola en su cuna y que posiblemente el bebé estuviera durmiendo, pero aquella noche, como bien había dicho Gabumon, iba a dormir con ellos. Seguramente ni se enterase de que la estaba moviendo de sitio, por suerte, tenía el sueño profundo.

Entró en la habitación de la niña viendo a los digimon dormitando, no queriendo molestarlos, pasó de largo y se acercó a ella. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba todavía despierta, observándola y empezando a revolverse para que la cogiera en brazos.

\- ¿Qué haces tú despierta a estas horas? – murmuró sin alzar demasiado el tono, cogiéndola con ella-. Hoy vas a dormir con nosotros, ¿qué te parece? Seguro que a tu padre le va a venir bien, ya lo verás.

La sujetó contra su pecho, asegurándose así de poder coger también el peluche con el que se había quedado en la cuna, llevándosela con ella. Entró en la habitación, dándose cuenta de que Yamato no tardaba en fija la vista en ellas.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo tener antojo de dormir con esta señorita? – dijo acercándose a la cama y arrodillándose para poder llegar así hasta él y que la cogiera.

\- Ya, tienes antojo tú de dormir con ella… Seguramente – alargó los brazos-. ¿Qué haces tú despierta a estas horas?

\- Eso mismo acabo de preguntarle yo y no me ha contestado, ¿te parece normal? Si es que ya no me respeta…

Riéndose por lo bajo, acomodó mejor a la niña mientras que Sora parloteaba, dejándola terminar de acomodarse en la cama antes de girar para poder echar a la niña en medio, quedándose así ladeado para poder observarla.

\- Mañana vas a estar muerta de sueño – le dijo al bebé, posando así su mano encima de su barriga, siendo al ver que a pesar de que había crecido ya bastante era capaz igualmente de abarcarla con facilidad de pequeña que era.

\- Mejor, cuanto más duerma mañana menos revuelo verá por todas partes – comentó Sora, haciendo lo mismo que él y quedándose de medio lado también-. ¿Hay mucho ruido?

\- Pues… - se quedó pensativo-. Mi padre dice que sí, pero eso es porque él se acerca bastante siempre. Yo no te lo puedo decir, evidentemente a mí me parece que el escándalo es notable. Pero esto es diferente – empezó a mover sus dedos sobre ella -. A los medios les da exactamente igual este viaje, así que tampoco van a dar mucho la lata. Al igual que el equipamiento también es distinto y supongo que montará menos escándalo.

\- Tampoco estamos tan lejos… - dijo ella-. Supongo que tendremos buenas vistas, eso sí.

\- Sí, eso sin duda – asintió-. Pero…

\- ¿Pero?

Volvió a quedarse pensativo, no tardando demasiado en volver a enfocar a Sora. La pelirroja no necesitó que le dijera nada, entendiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de él dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.

\- Yamato, deja de preocuparte tanto por mí, ¿quieres? Si me pongo nerviosa, poco podremos hacer. Ya bastante has hecho trayéndome compañía… Sé perfectamente por qué se lo has dicho a Haru…

\- ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe?

\- Son nervios. Y han mejorado bastante, para que lo sepas. Creo que si la peor consecuencia que tenemos encima es que yo sea incapaz de ver el despegue otra vez habremos ganado mucho terreno.

\- Ya…

\- No te convenzo, ¿no? – sonrió, arrastrándose algo más para que su cabeza quedase más cerca de la de él, teniendo cuidado con dejarle su espacio a Aiko.

\- No mucho, no…

\- ¿Por qué no lo enfocamos de otra forma? – posó su mano sobre la que él tenía encima del bebé-. Es tú último viaje… Y sé que te encanta estar ahí arriba, no me engañas. ¿Por qué no te concentras en disfrutarlo? Nosotras vamos a estar esperando por ti aquí, muriéndonos de ganas de que vuelvas… Pero no tenemos pensado ir a ninguna parte sin ti. Esta es tu última oportunidad para hacer lo que realmente disfrutas de tu trabajo. Aprovéchala…

La observó, de nuevo, quedándose pensativo. Sabía que tenía toda la razón. Le encantaba su trabajo, especialmente los viajes. Sabía que iba a echarlo de menos cuando pasara el tiempo, no había nada que se pudiera comprar a aquello. Aquello representaba perfectamente de lo que había estado aterrado años. El motivo por el que había roto relaciones con todo el mundo durante aquellos años y por el que le había faltado continente para alejarse de Sora. intentaba imaginarse aquella situación antes del primer viaje a Marte en el que habían estado casi dos años, entre aislamiento y viaje, fuera y algo se revolvía en su interior.

Tampoco quería imaginarse cómo habría repercutido el fallo del sistema en su casa de haber estado las cosas bien con todos. No quería atreverse tan siquiera imaginárselo. Quizás tampoco debería de estar pensando en aquello, ya que sabía que la pelirroja leía en él como en un libro abierto y no quería preocuparla.

\- En la estación espacial no vamos a tener problemas para hablar de forma más regular – le dijo, cambiando el tema-. Tenemos Wi-Fi y los correos electrónicos funcionan perfectamente. Así que lamento informarte de que no te vas a librar de mí con tanta facilidad.

\- Pues… gracias por avisar. Mañana por la mañana puede entretenerme en programar mi bandeja de entrada para que te mandé siempre a la bandeja de spam… - bromeó riéndose por la cara que acababa de ponerle.

\- Aiko, dile algo a tu madre. ¿Has visto lo que me dice? – bajando la vista a la pequeña, empezó a ver cómo se revolvía para quedar echada primero bocabajo, haciendo el esfuerzo para intentar incorporarse y empezar a moverse-. ¿Dónde vas?

Siguió sus movimientos con la mirada hasta que por fin sintió como se apoyaba en él, posando sus manos e intentando subirse encima de su padre. Yamato sonrió automáticamente, facilitándole el trabajo al rodearla con un brazo y darle un ligero empujoncito así, quedando a la espera de poder adivinar las intenciones de Aiko.

Sora no pudo más que sonreír ampliamente al ver como la niña buscaba quedarse echada encima de él, acomodándose sobre su padre. Llevó la mano a la cara de ella, dándole así una caricia antes de aprovechar para reacomodarse ella también, quedándose así pegada del todo a Yamato como siempre solía hacer dejando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Si este era tu plan para que no acabara como antes en la cocina… Creo que vamos por mal camino – se acomodó él también, colocando bien el brazo bajo la pelirroja, doblándolo lo justo para dejarlo en torno a ella, haciendo lo mismo con el otro para asegurar que la niña no se cayera.

\- ¿Cómo no iba a venir contigo? ¿Eh? ¿Se te ocurre donde iba a poder estar yo mejor que ahora? Mi sitio es exactamente este, me ponga nerviosa o no. Tendrías que haberme dejado venir contigo hace dos años.

Bajó la cabeza ligeramente para observarla, tomándose unos segundos antes de inclinarse sin querer molestar a Aiko para dejar un beso en su frente.

\- Posiblemente hace dos años sin esta compañía extra hubiera preferido rondarte con otras intenciones en una noche como esta – murmuró por lo bajo.

\- ¿Ah si? – entretenida por el comentario, sonrió-. ¿Pretendías usarme como método de distracción?

\- Se te da muy bien, no te creas.

\- Está bien saberlo… Pero algo me dice que dadas las circunstancias te quedas con la situación actual.

\- Podría ser – giró el cuello para poder observar a Aiko.

\- Se ha quedado dormida… - casi sin alzar el tono de voz, poco más que vocalizando.

Dando por terminada la conversación entre ellos para no molestar al bebé, Sora cerró los ojos, intentando así poder conciliar el sueño. Sabía que iba a ser complicado, pero no podía negar que la situación no podía ser mejor. Volvió a abrir los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Yamato se había ido pausando cada vez más, comprobando así que se había quedado dormido él también.

Sonrió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Si Yamato había sido capaz de dormirse, eso quería decir que había acertado completamente con la decisión de llevarse a Aiko con ellos. Más bien Gabumon. Él había sido el que le había dicho que sin duda le iba a venir mejor aquello a Yamato y había sido el mejor acierto que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

\- Yamato… - la voz de Sora reclamó su atención haciendo que abriese los ojos-. Despierta…

Confuso, la buscó con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que ella estaba levantada y que la que estaba echada a su lado en la cama era la hija de ambos. Volvió a mirar hacia la pelirroja, dándose cuenta entonces de que traía el desayuno con ella.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Te acaba de sonar el despertador… Os traigo el desayuno. ¿Se lo quieres dar tu a Aiko o se lo doy yo mientras que desayunas tú?

Negó con la cabeza, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado. La niña estaba despierta de nuevo, sin duda, se debía de estar dando cuenta de que algo pasaba ya que no era lo más normal en ella.

\- Anda, desayuna tú, venga – dijo Sora posándole la bandeja encima mientras que tomaba siento cogiendo a Aiko en brazos-. Yo se lo doy aquí…

\- ¿Tú no comes nada?

\- No tengo hambre… Pero no me riñas – dijo rápidamente-. Haru poco más y me ha hecho ponerle por escrito que me voy a comer, sin protestar, lo que me traiga dentro de un rato cuando llegue. Así que tu niñera ya se encargará de que desayune bien.

\- Pero es temprano, ¿no quieres algo? – dijo tendiéndole justamente a tostada sobre la que acababa de untar algo de mermelada-. Toma.

\- Yamato…

\- Toma – repitió consiguiendo que la aceptase-. Así me gusta más.

Pudo ver como acababa por ceder del todo, dándole un mordisco al pan antes de acercarle a Aiko el biberón con el preparado para su desayuno, pudiendo arreglarse para hacer ambas cosas a la vez ahora que la pequeña era mucho más estable y ella misma se mantenía sentada.

\- ¿A qué hora viene tu padre a por ti?

\- Pues… Sobre las 7.

\- Entonces no des muchas vueltas, que tampoco te falta tanto. ¿Te vas a duchar?

\- No, ya lo hago allí. Protocolos idiotas y esas cosas antes de vestirnos, tranquila. Solo tengo que desayunar y vestirme y estaré listo. Bueno, mentira, solo tengo que desayunar, asegurarme de que te termines esa tostada y vestirme.

\- Que sí, que me la como…

\- No te veo morderla…

Riéndose al ver como resoplaba antes de dar un mordisco, empezó a desayunar él también con algo más de ganas.

* * *

**Guest Vecina:** si te lo vas a mirar por tu cuenta, solo te diré que intentes hacerte unos horarios coherentes y no entrar en círculos viciosos obsesivos, porque yo últimamente cada vez tengo más ganas de estrellarles algo en la cara a unos cuantos de lo enfermos que están y obsesionados. Que sí, que todos entendemos que es algo muy importante, pero si de cada 10 frases que te dicen 15 son sobre oposiciones... Puedes imaginarme con un tic en el ojo en mi día a día. Y no sabía eso de que sin el máster no os dejaban ejercer... Pues vaya asco. Es como lo de los arquitectos entonces, que te comes la carrera y si no sigues pagando no te vale para poder hacer lo que te gusta.

Jajajaja se supone que son dos años lo que se recomienda. Antes existe el riesgo de que la tensión de la piel al estirarse tanto pueda provocar que la cicatriz se reabra y dar problemas gordos. Así que si además tenemos en cuenta que algún ser cruel y retorcido ya le puso alguna que otra complicación en el primer embarazo, sin duda, esos dos no necesitan más estrés. Pero bueno, así para que lo sepas. Ha ido encajando todo a la perfección, pero en mi cabeza siempre ha cuadrado que entre nuestra tortuguita y el pelirrojito hubiera los tres añitos de diferencia que hay entre Yamato y Takeru. Así que mira, si lo llego a hacer queriendo no me encaja tan bien.

El pobre está demasiado hecho a estar siempre con un ojo puesto encima de Aiko... Y más con el amor de nena que tiene, como para no ponerse más sensible de la cuenta al caer en detalles que va a tardar semanas en volver a ver. Al menos la peque no se entera mucho de lo que pasa, que si para encima la tenemos a ella disgustada y poniéndole pucheritos a papi porque no quiere que se vaya... Y de la escena de por la noche en este capítulo mejor no hablamos, ¿no? Jajajajaja Sobre lo de que Sora sabe perfectamente cómo llevarlo... es totalmente cierto. No es tan complicado, cuando se deja conocer, darse cuenta de que en el fondo lo que le pasa es que es algo más serio y tímido de lo que debería. Si lo pillas de malas, junto con lo anterior, de ahí sale la fama del pobre hombre. Luego lo ven soltando la lagrimilla al ver las cosas de la niña la noche anterior a irse y le funde el cerebro a alguno.

Jajajaja a mí me pasó. Salí de la defensa tan, pero TAN, cabreada que lo único en lo que me centré era en intentar no estrellarles algo en la cabeza a esa panda de impresentables. Hasta me lo decía la gente cuando me daban la enhorabuena, que no parecía que hubiera terminado la carrera, que no se me notaba contenta. A día de hoy si pienso en ello aún me enfado yo sola jajajajaa

Es normal el caos de horarios en los que trabajamos en la enseñanza particular. No es cosa de las academias, es cosa de los críos y los padres. Entre que no en todos los sitios empieza el curso a la vez y que la gente se lo toma con calma... Pues a lo mejor te pasas dos semanas con tres alumnos y luego llega el resto de la tropa. Y en los particulares míos... Eso ya es que la gente es una maleducada y deben de creer que estás pendiente de ellos 24/7 porque te apuesto lo que quieras a que a lo largo de hoy o mañana me llega el aviso de que quieren clases mañana ya...

Y bueno vecina, que me enrollo más que una persiana si me dejas jajajaja A ver qué tal se da la semana y si no me vuelve demasiado loca el universo, que eso ya lo veo más complicado. ¡Un bico muy grande!


	158. De vuelta

Miró de reloj comprobando que su padre estaría a punto de llegar. No quería hacer aquello, pero se le estaba echando el tiempo encima y sin duda, no le apetecía dejarlo todo para el último momento. Se había vestido con su ropa de deporte, a sabiendas de que solo le iba a servir para llegar hasta la base y había dejado ya todas sus cosas en la entrada.

Se acercó hacia Aiko la cual estaba aún echada encima de su cama, solo que ahora en compañía de Gabumon, quien no había querido separarse de ella desde que se había despertado. Sonrió, quedándose sentado al lado de ellos dos.

\- No se te ocurra crecer mucho en estos días, ¿eh? Me iba a enfadar mucho, que lo sepas – le dijo a la pequeña, cogiéndola para dejarla frente a él-. ¿Vas a echarme de menos? Yo te voy a echar demasiado de menos… Vergüenza debería darte tenerme así.

Se la acercó, dejándola contra él para pode abrazarla, dejando una de sus manos sobre su cabecita, haciendo así que quedase pegada a él, acariciándola con cuidado. Jamás se habría imaginado en aquella situación, nunca había tenido tanta imaginación como para haber sido capaz de lo complicado que se le iba a hacer despedirse de su hija.

Cogió aire, intentando así calmarse y disfrutar de aquel momento con la pequeña, no queriendo hacer de aquello más de lo que era. Sora tenía razón, apenas eran unas semanas y luego volvería con ellas.

\- Pórtate bien con tu madre, ¿de acuerdo? No le hagas más complicados estos días de lo que ya van a ser. Ahí donde la ves no es tan fuerte como le gusta aparentar y si te ve protestar porque no te baño yo le va a dar mucha pena… - como si Aiko fuera capaz de entenderle ni media palabra, continuó hablando con ella, apretándola algo más contra él-. Yo te prometo que me voy a portar bien si tú haces lo mismo, ¿qué te parece? – bajó la cabeza para poder darle un beso a ella en la suya.

Jamás se imaginó ser consciente de echar tanto de menos a alguien. Sora y él habían tenido temporadas complicadas cuando habían estado uno en cada punta del país y había tenido sus más y sus menos. Habían sido muchas las veces en las que había estado a punto de mandarlo todo a tomar viento, pero nunca jamás había sentido algo como aquello. Despedirse de su esposa siempre le había sentado mal y se le había hecho cuesta arriba, pero despedirse de su hija se le estaba haciendo imposible.

Cerró los ojos quedándose con la niña entre sus brazos sin decir nada más, aprovechando el momento todo lo que pudo hasta que escuchó el sonido del timbre. Cogió aire, intentando relajar el gesto y acercándose a dejar a Aiko en la cama al lado de Biyomon.

\- Cuídalas mucho, ¿quieres? – le dijo a la digimon, posando su mano en su cabeza para darle una pequeña caricia antes de hacerle un gesto a su compañero-. ¿Vamos?

Viendo como asentía y se bajaba de la cama yendo tras él, hizo el esfuerzo por salir de la habitación de una vez y mantener la compostura. Saludó a su padre, el cual estaba en la puerta hablado con Sora y se acercó hasta ellos.

\- La he dejado con Biyomon – dijo a la pelirroja-. ¿Mamá?

\- Le he dicho que venga con nosotros. No te importa, ¿no?

\- Claro que no, ¿dónde la has dejado?

\- He venido dando un paseo, así no tenemos que dar vueltas. Nos llevamos tu coche, vamos a por ella y así te llevamos. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Perfecto…

\- Vale, pues dame tus cosas que las meto en el maletero – tendió la mano hacia su hijo.

\- Te daré las llaves también digo yo… Luego dáselas a Sora, que aunque sea de la JAXA no han puesto pegas para que se pueda usar mientras que yo no estoy…

Yendo a por sus cosas y las llaves volvió al cabo de unos segundos y se lo dio a su padre, viendo entonces como Sora se había agachado para despedirse de Gabumon. Sonrió al escuchar como el digimon volvía a decirle que no se preocupase que pensaba devolvérselo perfectamente.

\- Os dejo despediros tranquilamente – anunció Hiroaki cuando cogió la bolsa-. ¿Vienes? – le dijo al digimon.

Sora se quedó mirando hacia aquellos que se iban, volviendo a despedir a Gabumon con un gesto de la mano girándose entonces hacia Yamato el cual empezaba a tener ese gesto característico de él cuando quería aparentar que nada pasaba.

\- ¿Tengo permiso esta noche para abrir tu regalo? – habló, intentando distraerlo.

\- Sin duda… - sonrió ligeramente, girándose hacia ella-. Al final tampoco te ha llegado lo que fuera que hubieras pedido para mí antes de que me fuera.

\- No te preocupes, así tengo entretenimiento. Me voy a discutir con los de correos y así ya tengo una mañana ocupada – sonrió avanzando hasta quedarse frente a él posando sus manos en sus costados-. Vamos a estar las dos perfectamente, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a estar en la playa y dando paseos hasta la heladería…

\- ¿Intentas darme envidia? – sonrió, rodeándola así con los brazos-. Tú procura estar bien hoy. Es lo único que me importa, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que te dejo en buena compañía y que por ese frente me puedo ir tranquilo, pero no quiero que tú estés mal.

\- Te prometo que intentaré hacerlo, ¿vale? Es lo más que puedo decirte. Estamos en las mismas condiciones Ishida. Estar tranquila yo hoy escapa tanto a mi control como que yo te pida a ti que tengas mucho cuidado y que vuelvas bien a casa con nosotras.

\- Ya sabes que yo siempre cuento con una ayuda extra para eso, Ishida – cogió aire, observándola-. Cuando vuelva vas a tenerme persiguiéndote lo que te queda de verano, vete mentalizándote. Y por perseguirte me refiero a que no me van a servir excusas para que no te vaya a secuestrar al trabajo para irnos a cenar o poder viajar de fin de semana a dónde yo decida.

\- ¿Es una amenaza?

\- En toda regla – cerró sus brazos en torno a ella del todo-. Y tú tranquila que algo se me ocurrirá para celebrarle el cumpleaños a Aiko. Pienso tenerlo como principal entretenimiento para todos estos días.

\- Seguro que algo más encuentras para hacer – sonrió de una forma que consiguió que él arquease una ceja-. Anda, vete de tu una vez, que como lo sigamos alargando más va a ser peor.

\- ¿No cuela?

\- Yo creo que Hideki es capaz de venir a buscarte hasta casa…

Intentó poner cara de fastidio antes de relajar el gesto y acercarse a ella para poder besarla. Sin duda estaba siendo más sencillo decirle adiós a ella que a Aiko, pero ellos dos estaban acostumbrados a aquel estilo de vida y, sin duda, con ella iba a poder hablar mas durante aquella temporada. Se separó de ella llevando una mano a su mejilla, dejándola así sujeta cerca de él.

\- Te veo en tres semanas – murmuró, dándose cuenta de que los ojos de ella se habían humedecido. Cerró los suyos, bajando así la cabeza algo más para posar su frente sobre la de Sora-. Te quiero.

No obtuvo respuesta de palabra inicialmente, sintiendo las manos de la pelirroja cerrarse con fuerza sobre su ropa, quedándose sin moverse unos segundos más.

\- Vete… Nosotras estaremos aquí esperándote en casa muriendo de ganas de verte… - dijo ella finalmente antes de levantar la cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, volvió a acercarse para darle un beso rápido y apartarse finalmente de ella para poder salir de casa tras su padre antes de que se les hiciera tarde. Al igual que se había despedido de Sora la última vez, no había querido mirar hacia atrás porque se veía capaz de querer volver a su lado y no podía estar así toda la mañana.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo su padre nada más verlo entrar en el coche-. ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Cómo has sobrevivido a dos hijos? – preguntó ligeramente girando la cabeza hacia él-. Es más, ¿cómo sobreviviste a que Takeru se fuera con Natsuko?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Nada… conduce… - cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho tras ponerse el cinturón.

Totalmente confuso, no pudo más que observarlo en silencio antes de arrancar. No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que las palabras de Yamato estaban motivadas por la nieta que tanto el había pedido. Sonrió finalmente, encendiendo las luces y saliendo de allí.

\- Tranquilo, se acababa sobreviviendo. Ya verás el día que se te abrace a la pierna llorando porque no quiere ir al colegio el primer día. Y entonces tengas tú que llevarla porque la madre te lleva a ti de la oreja… - dijo finalmente pudiendo escuchar como Yamato se reía.

Sora no se asomó para ver cómo se iban. Sabía que Yamato cuando se iba prefería que no se quedara esperando a que desapareciera de su vista. Habían sido muchas las despedidas entre ellos y ya sabía con quien trataba. Permaneció quieta allí donde él la había dejado, con la vista perdida en la nada, acabando por usar la puerta de apoyo.

Se había dicho a sí misma muchas veces que apenas iban a ser tres semanas sin tenerlo por casa, que sin duda habían estado cientos de veces mucho más tiempo sin verse, que era una tontería. Y eso mismo le había repetido ella a él otras tantas.

Sin embargo, era plenamente consciente de la diferencia clave en todo aquello era el hecho de que hacía algo más de dos años que habían estado juntos salvo por algunos viajes de ella. Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo rondando por casa o por el estudio, a dormir a su lado y ahora iba a hacérsele muy complicado. Solo esperaba que Aiko no lo echara demasiado en falta porque no estaba preparada para tenerla a ella triste.

Se despegó de la puerta finalmente, yendo entonces hacia la habitación para poder ir con su pequeña, la cual parecía estar a punto de dormirse encima de la cama. Sonrió al verla así, ajena a todo, acercándose hasta ella para cogerla entre sus brazos y acomodarse con ella contra los cojines.

\- Vamos a estar tú y yo solas unos días, cariño – le dijo a la niña, observándola, pasando un dedo por el puente de su diminuta nariz con suavidad-. Sé buena conmigo, ¿vale? No te quiero ver triste porque no esté papi que sino me voy a poner yo ya más de lo que estoy y verás tú el numerito que vamos a montar…

Pudo ver como Biyomon levantaba el vuelo hasta posarse a su lado, observándolas y terminando por acomodarse sobre las rodillas de Sora en un gesto de cariño.

\- Lo mismo le dijo Yamato – le dijo de repente a su compañera-. Que no te hiciera las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran para ti. Quiere mucho a Aiko, ¿verdad que sí?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – bajó la vista hacia la digimon.

\- Porque lo vi despedirse de ella.

Tentada de preguntarle algo más sobre el tema, prefirió no hacerlo, no queriendo confirmar cosas que ya sabía y ser ella la que acabara perdiendo la compostura que tanto le estaba costando mantener.

\- Claro que la quiere mucho. ¿Cómo no va a querer a esa cosita preciosa? – repitió de nuevo el movimiento de su dedo sobre la nariz de Aiko, notando pasados unos segundos en sentir como levantaba su mano para coger uno de sus dedos.

Tiró de su mano, haciendo que bajara su brazo, quedándose de repente abrazada a la muñeca de su madre, dejando su mano cerrada en torno a los dedos de ella. No tardó demasiado en dormirse. Sora dejó sus ojos fijos en ella, atenta a que no se volviera a despertar, prácticamente hipnotizada por el bebé. No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que sus ojos se habían vuelto a humedecer, haciendo el esfuerzo por no acabar llorando aquella mañana. Sabía que lo peor para ella estaba por llegar dentro de unas horas.

\- Dentro de nada estará de vuelta con nosotras cielo. De vuelta perfectamente bien y sano… Me lo ha prometido así que no tenemos que preocuparnos.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** se nos fue el rubio. Le ha costado mucho tener que decirle adiós a su nenita, pero venga, que él puede. Que a este paso va a llegar a la base con la nariz y los ojos rojos a juego con Mai por haber estado montando el drama más de la cuenta. Aunque seguro que nadie era capaz de decirle nada porque sería más que comprensible. Pobrecillos ellos que se han tenido que ir de sus casas a aguantar a esa tropa.

A ver qué tal llevan entre todos la separación, que tiene que arreglárselas para sobrevivir. Ahí no vale que ninguno se nos quede por el camino, que a la vuelta tienen que estar todos para celebrar el cumpleaños de la cosita y sacarle un montón de fotos porque la tarta es más grande que ella.

¡Besitos de tortuguita! Si consigo terminar el capi que me deje a medias anoche hoy me das un premio, que lo sepas.

**Guest Vecina:** madre mía, vecina... Hoy no valgo ni para hacer nada. Tengo las neuronas fritas a unos niveles que no te lo pueden imaginar. Con toda la obra que tenemos resulta que tenemos menos aulas de las que normalmente utilizamos. Así que en vez en dividir a las fieras en dos aulas, me los estoy comiendo todos yo. Osea, vengo con la cabeza loca porque además son unos mocosos maleducados que no tienen espera. Con decirte que me he tirado media hora para corregir una división, era incapaz de que me dejaran concentrarme más de cinco segundos seguidos.

Lo de bolonia ya no tiene ni nombre. Es el mayor quiero y no puedo de la educación española... A nosotros lo que hicieron fue quitaros las asignaturas de último año, meter todo su temario a calzador en otras que ya tenían lo suyo y meter basuras como "gestión empresarial" o "proyecto de empresa" que además se estar mal dadas ya me dirás tú para qué me servían en mi carrera... Al menos no me han hecho la misma perrería que a vosotros, porque me parece fatal. La cosa es ordeñar al alumno como sea.

Y se nos ha ido el rubio. A ver si son todos capaces de despegar sin que nadie monte más drama de la cuenta. Que son dos los que están dejando por primera vez a su nena en casa para no verla en semanas y seguro que es no se les hace demasiado fácil a ninguno de ellos. A ver qué tal lo llevan o si acaban entre Mai y el rubio llorando en un rincón y asustando a los nuevos jajajaja

A Yamato le dan tres infartos ante la sola idea de que pudiera ser otro nene. Ya lo has leído jajajaja Que sabe el riesgo que tiene y no, ni hablar. Así que aunque solo sea porque no se aterrorice solo él tres veces vamos a tenerle piedad por ese frente y que no se lleve un susto tan grande. Que en el fondo no soy tan mala y aunque muchas veces la lío no llego a extremos demasiado preocupantes... Por ahora cofcofcof

En fin vecina, ¿qué tal va la semana? La mía tiene pinta de ser muy larga, muy horrenda y muy asquerosa... y estamos a martes jajajajajaja Qué bonita es la vuelta a la rutina. A ver si por lo menos llueve de una vez que llevamos unos días con un bochorno que solo se respira agua. Ahora hay tormenta eléctrica no demasiado lejos, pero no sé yo si acabará lloviendo o no y si se podrá respirar. No me enrollo más, un bico grandote vecina.


	159. Ya lo veremos

Hiroaki se quedó mirando hacia su hijo tras haberlo ayudado a sacar sus cosas del maletero del coche. Aquello se había vuelto familiar ya y aquella vez estaba más tranquilo que en otras ocasiones. Incluso, más allá del estado de ánimo de Yamato, lo veía más calmado. Al menos mucho más que la última vez.

\- ¿Lo llevas todo? – preguntó Natsuko.

\- Sí, tampoco me hace falta demasiado… Ya lo tenemos casi todo preparado por allí.

\- ¿No ves que la cabeza la trae pegada al cuello y no se la puede olvidar? – bromeó Hiroaki.

\- Déjalo en paz… - la mujer puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Va a venir Sora a buscarte el día del aterrizaje?

\- No… Le dije que no porque nunca sé a qué hora me van a soltar. A papá solía llamarlo en el último momento para que viniera, pero ella con Aiko… Seguramente sea a última hora de la tarde.

\- ¿Quieres que venga yo? Ya sabes que no me importa – contestó automáticamente su padre.

\- ¿Qué? No papá… Creo que sé llegar a casa desde aquí, tú tranquilo que no me voy a perder.

\- Hijo, ¿no te das cuenta de que lo que quiere es buscarse una excusa para venir a ver a su nieta de la forma más disimulada posible?

Arqueando una ceja, no pudo más que acabar echándose a reír al ver la cara que se le acababa de quedar a Hiroaki antes de acercarse finalmente hacia ellos para despedirse. Fue primero a por su madre, dándole un abrazo y dedicándole una sonrisa a modo de despedida.

\- Buen viaje, hijo.

\- Gracias – le dijo encaminándose hacia Hiroaki entonces-. Déjale las llaves a Sora, acuérdate…

\- Que sí, sino ya me lo recordará ella. Nos vamos mañana, pienso seguir acaparando a Aiko todo lo que pueda – le dijo, riéndose antes de ver como se le acercaba para abrazarlo a él también-. Disfruta del último – murmuró por lo bajo, asegurándose de que Natsuko no escuchaba de lo que decía.

Sonrió de forma diferente ante las palabras de mi padre asintiendo de forma disimulada antes de separarse de él observándolos.

\- Os veo en junio…

\- ¿Cómo que en junio? ¿No vas a volver a Tokio para el cumpleaños de mi nieta?

\- Papá, era una forma de hablar, no te pongas paranoico… Sí, estaremos en Tokio para el cumpleaños. Tú tranquilo, pero no des la lata que te prometo que llamo al abuelo para invitarlo personalmente otra vez.

Se agachó para coger su bolsa, dejando que Gabumon, quien se había estado despidiendo de Natsuko, se acercara a Hiroaki esperando que el adulto se agachase para poder alcanzar mejor. Tardando tan solo unos segundos en hacerlo, estando ocupado en mirar mal a su hijo.

\- Buen viaje a ti también – le dijo posando así la mano en su cabeza.

\- Él es el que mejor lo va a pasar. Seguramente se vaya a rondar a Mai para que lo use de peluche estas semanas – comentó Yamato de fondo.

Hiroaki, negando con la cabeza, se acerco más al digimon para poder darle un abrazo. No le dijo nada, no hacía falta, sabía perfectamente que iba a cuidar de Yamato muchísimo mejor de lo que nadie más podría hacerlo. No hacía falta que nadie se lo dijera.

\- Os veo en nada – poniéndose de nuevo recto, se despidió de ambos.

Yamato esperó unos segundos más, acabando por girarse y echar a andar seguido de Gabumon hacia el interior de la sede de la JAXA.

* * *

\- ¿Ha sido muy grave?

Apareciendo al lado de Mai y Yamato, Hideki lanzó la pregunta hacia los dos, los cuales únicamente se limitaron a lanzarle una mirada que fue capaz de interpretar como que era mejor que no siguiera por ahí. Negando con la cabeza, intentó que vieran de forma demasiado evidente que se estaba riendo.

\- Vale… No digo nada – caminó hasta poder acercarse a la mesa en la que habían quedado unos cuantos papeles que todavía tenía que firmar antes de que ellos se fueran-. ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué tal los nervios?

\- ¿Por qué no les vas a preguntar a los novatos? Estos idiotas los han aterrorizado y ahora piensan que los voy a matar o algo…

\- Sí… seguro que es culpa de ellos – comentó de forma distraída el general mientras que sacaba el bolígrafo y empezaba a dejar su firma en donde fuera necesaria-. No creo que haga falta que os recuerde lo nerviosos que estabais vosotros, así que no creo que os podáis reír demasiado de ellos.

\- Ya… pero antes me han visto llegar y se han puesto pálidos – cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho.

\- Bueno, eso es para ir entrenando para cuando te pongas al mando de la nave – murmuró Yamato por lo bajo no tardando en escuchar, también de boca del rubio, una ceja por la patada en la espinilla que acababa de recibir.

Hideki empezó a reírse por lo bajo, intentando ser capaz de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo y aparentar toda la seriedad posible. No lo iba a admitir, pero tenía que darle la razón a Yamato. Mai era brillante como piloto, pero cuando quería, sabía hacer que se le pusieran los pelos de punta al más experimentado de todos los de la JAXA.

\- Sí, tú hazte el serio ahora que ya no me la das… - la piloto empezó a murmurar por lo bajo antes de salir tras uno de los encargados del mantenimiento para comprobar algunas cosas con ella.

Yamato esperó, quedándose siguiendo con la mirada a su amiga hasta que desapareció. Se apoyó en la columna esperando a que Hideki terminase de firmar todo lo que le quedaba. Acabó por volver a abrir la boca, reclamando así la atención de él.

\- Así que a esas cosas en teoría me tendría que dedicar yo… ¿no?

\- Más o menos – levantó la vista hacia él-. Tiene pinta de entretenido, ¿a que sí?

\- Apasionante…

Terminó con los papeles, volviendo a guardar el bolígrafo y después mirando de nuevo hacia el rubio. A aquellas alturas lo conocía de sobra como para saber que si no se había ido detrás de Mai él también era porque quería algo, así que simplemente se quedó esperando a que lo dijera.

\- Ya sé que… seguramente no te debería de pedir esto pero… - empezó a hablar el rubio finalmente.

\- ¿Qué? – se rio de forma irónica-. ¿Qué si podemos le echemos un ojo a ciertas dos nuevas habitantes de esta isla? Yamato, le cae mejor a Shiori que yo… Es lo único que te tengo que decir. Tenlo por descontado.

\- Gracias – dijo, finalmente separándose de la pared-. Creo que voy a ir a ver si no se ha muerto nadie todavía.

\- Os han metido ya vuestras cosas dentro, cuando lleguéis a la estación espacial ya las colocáis dónde queráis como siempre, ya sabes como funciona. Te veo en un rato…

Asintiendo a las palabras de él, Yamato siguió el camino que antes había hecho Mai yendo en busca del resto de sus compañeros.

* * *

Sora se había dedicado a organizar las cosas por casa a sabiendas de que no iba a pasar demasiado tiempo antes de que empezara a aparecer gente por casa. Había tenido la suerte de que Aiko se había quedado dormida y había podido dejarla en su habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Biyomon.

Se acercó hacia el armario de la cocina, empezando a meter todo lo que había sacado para preparar el desayuno de Yamato. Se había esmerado algo más de lo normal, pero tampoco era una situación normal la que habían tenido aquella mañana. Por suerte aquella mañana iba a ser la última que iba a pasar así… Solo había pasado por dos, y ya le parecían demasiadas. No se quería imaginar por lo que habrían pasado, ahora que los conocía algo más, las parejas de aquellos que formaban también parte del equipo. No se quería poner en la piel de ellos ni siquiera intentando pensar en ello.

Notando algo de frío, sin entender demasiado bien a que se podia deber, no pudo evitar que su vista se posara en la sudadera abandonada que Yamato había usado la noche anterior. La cual, como todos los días, había dejado tirada en mitad del salón. Daba igual que estuvieran allí, en Tokio o en cualquier parte del mundo. Si Yamato había llegado de hacer algún recado a última hora y se había puesto alguna sudadera por encima, esa iba a quedar abandonada en el sitio más absurdo de la casa.

La cogió, no protestando en aquella ocasión, sino que dejando ir una ligera sonrisa antes de hacer lo que también solía hacer ella cada vez que algo así ocurría, aprovechar que era de cremallera y ponérsela por encima a modo de chaqueta. Sin duda le quedaba ancha y, especialmente larga, pero era una de sus prendas de abrigo favoritas.

Sonrió ligeramente, escondiendo sus manos dentro de las mangas antes de caminar de nuevo hacia la habitación para comprobar que Aiko siguiera durmiendo. Apenas llegó a asomarse, pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

\- Deben de ser los padres de Yamato – dijo Sora tras mirar la hora a su compañera-. Vengo ahora…

Sin molestarse en cambiarse, se acercó a la entrada para abrir, quedándose con cara de sorpresa cuando no se encontró allí con sus suegros sino con otras dos caras completamente conocidas para ella.

\- A mí no me digas nada, fue ella la que se levantó temprano, se puso a marearme y me ha traído hasta aquí a rastrar – dijo Andrew nada más ver la cara de susto de Sora.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

\- Estar contigo – dijo Haru sin esperar a que la pelirroja se apartara del todo de la puerta-. ¿Dónde tienes a Aiko?

\- Durmiendo… - sin extrañarse por su comportamiento, esperó a que Andrew entrase también-. Anoche estuvo rondándonos y hoy por la mañana parece que sabía que algo pasaba porque se despertó cuando yo… Biyomon está con ella.

Haru se quedó apoyada en la mesa, observando desde allí a Sora con mirada crítica.

\- ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Pues… tranquila – se encogió de hombros-. Lo digo en serio, ahora mismo estoy bastante tranquila.

\- ¿Has comido algo?

\- Una tostada y un vaso de zumo por la mañana – asintió-. No me mires así, lo digo en serio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te obligó Yamato? – dijo Andrew de fondo.

\- Oye, ¿tú de qué parte estás? – preguntó la pelirroja.

\- De la de ella, que luego me pide el divorcio, déjate… - posó la bolsa que traía con él-. Ha cumplido con la amenaza de traerte el desayuno ella.

\- Que aproveche que tampoco le va a venir mal que con una tostada no va a ninguna parte – la menor de ambas caminó hacia su amiga-. ¿A qué hora se fue?

\- A las siete vino a buscarlo su padre… De hecho fueron con él hasta la base Natsuko y Hiroaki. Luego vendrán por aquí supongo…

\- ¿Y a qué hora se va?

\- Al mediodía, como siempre.

\- Vale, pues mira, como he traído bastante, voy a ir sacándolo todo y poniéndolo encima de la mesa y te vas a sentar sin protestar…

\- ¿Es así de mandona en casa?

\- ¿Quieres dejar de meterme en apuros?

Sora se echó a reír por la cara que había puesto su amigo antes de tener que girar la cabeza al haber escuchado un ruido que venía del final del pasillo. Estuvo a punto de hacerles un gesto para que preparasen ellos lo que quisieran cuando Andrew se le adelantó.

\- Voy yo, a ver si no se asusta al ver que le han dado el cambiazo a su padre por mí…

\- Es la habitación del final del pasillo – le indicó la pelirroja sonriéndole con gesto de agradecimiento.

\- ¿Todo bien de verdad? – insistió Haru de nuevo cuando se quedó sola con ella.

\- Que sí, pesada. Me da pena que se haya ido, y más pena me da que haya tenido que despedirse de Aiko, pero no llega ni a un mes. Así que no necesito que me haya salido con un anillo al que quedarme embobada mirando porque brilla cuando refleja la luz para sobrevivir a esto, tranquila.

\- Hmmm… Ya lo veremos… - sin terminar de fiarse de ella, colocó los brazos en jarra-. A ver, ¿dónde tienes los vasos?

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** si metemos en las despedidas a una nenita llorando tampoco lleva Hiroaki a Yamato a ninguna parte, eso está claro. Que ya sabemos que el padre no tendría muchas opciones, pero el abuelo y los pucheros de su nieta seguro que no son buena garantía tampoco para el programa espacial japonés. No señor... Encierra a Yamato en casa y si alguien pregunta él no sabe nada de él.

Y ahora llegan los niñeros para la otra niña de la casa, que no van a dejar a Sora quedarse sola con sus caras de susto por nada del mundo. Además de asegurarse de que desayune en condiciones entre todos, parece que se ha hecho querer tanto por todos que no van a dejar de vigilarla ni cinco minutos tan siquiera. Mientras tanto Andrew que se entretenga autogenerándose mono de nenes, a ver qué tal le va con la materia...

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** mira vecina, recuerdo una semana el curso pasado que estuve tan agobiada en el trabajo que me entraban hasta ganas de llorar del estrés con el que salía. Con los pequeños porque desquician a cualquiera y con los mayores porque me da rabia no poder atenderlos como les toca... Pero mientras que estemos con la obra, es lo que toca... No es un buen jueves, y la semana parece alargarse más de la cuenta porque podría tener ocupado el sábado por la mañana con clases, así que... En fin. Y sigo sin tener mis horarios definitivos, claro. ¿Qué tal vas con el estudio tú? ¿Motivada?

Lo sé, se me hacen complicados de escribir sobretodo con Aiko porque quieras que no, es un bebé que como mucho puede hacer ruiditos aún y no da mucho juego más allá que ver la escena desde el punto de vista de Yamato y desde luego no es la opción alegre. Pero bueno, es lo que dices tú, son solo unas semanas y a la vuelta va a poder sobar a su nenita todo lo que quiera. Seguro que le pasan volando esos días, ya verás... Y está escrito todo lo del viaje y la estancia esta vez. Me parecía más entretenido Yamato en el espacio que Sora. Así que va a salir bastante más de lo que pasa por el espacio que por la Tierra... cofcof

Ayer, no me preguntes cómo escribí uno de esos capítulos que te gustan mucho mucho, avisada quedas. Hay algunos bastante interesantes por aquí, vete mentalizándote, que te los puedes cruzar dentro de unos días así de repente.

En fin, me voy a hacer el setita un rato que creo que mi cabeza no da para nada más en estos momentos. ¿Qué tal el agua? ¿Sigues teniendo agua corriente en casa? Jajajajaja Un bico grandote.


	160. Mejor

\- Yo creo que lo que tendríamos que haber hecho era dejar a la pobre mujer tranquila – dijo Natsuko mientras que se acercaba a Hiroaki, el cual tenía aún a Aiko en brazos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no está sola, está en compañía con la que, sin duda, estaría más cómoda que nosotros dos…

\- Bueno… Aunque me vayas a acusar de que es otra excusa… - levantó la vista hacia su nuera, observándola unos segundos, viendo que estaba completamente distraída-. Me quedo más tranquilo echándole un ojo. Y no solo por nuestro hijo, creo que a estas alturas sobra decir que le tengo mucho aprecio.

\- Ya, y yo. Pero no sé, quizás se sienta más tranquila sin tener que guardar las apariencias porque estemos nosotros delante – llevó la mano hacia el bebé, acariciando con cuidado su mejilla-. ¿Qué? ¿Está tu madre muy nerviosa? – le habló.

Alargó la mano hacia su abuela, queriendo cogerla, encantada de tener tanta gente a su alrededor. Desde que se había despertado había empezado a ver caras conocidas por casa y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que faltaba Yamato. Era normal, en la rutina normal de él era por la noche cuando más tiempo solía pasar con ella.

\- Esperemos que no se asuste con el escándalo – dijo Hiroaki observando a ambas-. Ni la madre tampoco, porque de verdad que resuena por toda la isla. La última vez que lo vi desde lo más cerca que se puede ver… No creo que le venga bien a Sora que se le eche a llorar la niña.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, hazme caso. Se oye y se ve desde cualquier punto de toda la isla. De hecho seguro que hay un montón de turistas rondando por las zonas con mejores vistas si se han enterado de que hoy hay una salida.

Natsuko bajó la vista hacia su reloj, comprobando que faltaba ya poco tiempo, volviendo a girar la cabeza hacia Sora, comprobando que siguiera entretenida.

\- Tu suegra no te quita la vista de encima – le dijo Haru a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Ella sola? – murmuró por lo bajo encogiéndose de hombros-. Creo que están preocupados porque la niña se asuste…

\- ¿La niña solo? Mira, ahora mismo de lo que tienen pinta es de que la que les preocupa eres tú y eso que yo debo de haberlos visto dos veces en mi vida – dijo Andrew-. ¿Queréis que vaya preparando yo algo para comer?

Sora giró la cabeza hacia él, estando a punto de contestar, dando un respingo cuando el sonido de su teléfono y la vibración de este reclamaron su atención. Le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que esperase mientras que lo sacaba del bolsillo y veía quién llamaba, sonriendo automáticamente.

\- Llegas tarde si querías despedirte de Yamato, señor embajador importante. ¿Desde dónde me llamas exactamente? – viendo como ambos se daban cuenta de que era Taichi quien había llamado, la siguieron con la mirada mientras que iba hacia la nevera para sacar la comida de Aiko-. Espera un momento. Toma – se la tendió a Andrew -, ponme esto a calentar al mínimo, por favor. A ver si consigo que coma antes de que se me pueda asustar.

Alejándose entonces de la gente, volvió a prestarle atención a Taichi.

\- ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Vigilada… Tengo aquí a también a mis suegros. Tienen a Aiko con ellos pero me parece que la cosa va de comprobar que yo siga de una pieza.

\- Me parece una buena ocupación. ¿Segura que estás bien?

\- Madre mía… Ahora mismo sí, de verdad que sí. Dentro de una hora puede que esté otra vez como cuando me encontraste a punto de salir corriendo de casa. No te puedo decir nada seguro… Solo espero que Aiko no se me asuste y se eche a llorar.

\- Creo que tienes niñeros de sobra para eso. Sora… Si eso pasa, deja que los abuelos hagan algo útil, ¿quieres? Te pones histérica cuando llora y no va a ser el mejor momento.

\- Sí, mamá…

\- Muy bien… ¿Y de ánimos? ¿Cómo vas?

\- ¿Has hablado ya con Yamato?

\- Hace un rato. No me cambies de tema, que disimulas muy mal.

\- Mejor que otras veces. Eh, ni siquiera he acabado llorando como una magdalena.

\- ¿Nada de nada?

\- Bueno, un poquito, pero nada grave – se rio con suavidad-. Estoy bien, ¿vale? Tengo vigilancia. Llevo dos desayunos porque primero Yamato me obligó a desayunar algo con él y luego Haru. Así que hasta he comido bien hoy.

\- ¿Tengo que preguntarle a alguien más para que me lo asegure?

\- ¡Oye! – protestó, quedándose con la mirada fija en la nada-. Tengo que darle de comer a Aiko, ¿vale? Quiero hacerlo yo y antes de que haya ruido. ¿Te llamo más tarde cuando haya pasado el revuelo?

\- Claro… Y… Sora… - esperó a escuchar un sonido de asentimiento por parte de ella-. Siento no haber podido estar ahí.

\- Oh, venga… No seas bobo. Sobreviviré, ¿vale? Te lo prometo.

\- Me sirve. Ale, venga… Vete a darle de comer a mi ahijada. Dale un beso de mi parte.

Siendo ligeramente, colgó girándose de nuevo para hacer exactamente lo que había dicho, darle de comer a Aiko.

* * *

Yamato miró la hora en uno de los relojes que tenía a mano, cogiendo aire y dejándolo ir lentamente antes de quedarse mirando hacia aquellos que aún no habían hecho un viaje como aquel en su vida. Apiadándose de ellos, decidió reclamar su atención, acercándose hasta donde estaban.

\- No es tan terrible como parece – dijo de repente-. De verdad. El viaje es corto, seguro que habéis hecho otros más largos para iros de vacaciones. Hay mucho ruido y mucho traqueteo en el despegue los primeros segundos, pero es totalmente normal. Intentad disfrutar de la experiencia porque es algo que no vais a olvidar en vuestra vida… Y en cuanto a Mai… Tranquilos, el lanzamiento tampoco tiene nada que ver con ella – sonrió, entretenido.

Takao se había quedado observando la escena, confuso, cruzando una mirada con los otros dos. Era la primera vez que veían a Yamato hacer algo parecido, incluso en los días atrás en los que habían estado trabajando de forma más directa todos juntos.

\- ¿Se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Lo prefieres odiando al mundo en una esquina con cara de querer cargarse a alguien? – Mai se encogió de hombros-. No sé, yo lo prefiero así…

No dijo nada más, pero realmente lo prefería. Prefería cientos de veces meterse con él mientras que estaban en la playa con sus respectivas familias que verlo otra vez solo en el hospital como lo había visto aquella vez. No consideró necesario decir aquello en voz alta, aunque seguramente ellos fueran a saber de lo que les hablaba.

\- ¿Listos? – dijo Hideki llegando hasta donde estaban-. Ya veréis como no es nada al final.

\- Eso acabo de decirles yo, no me copies las frases.

\- No te quieras quedar con mi trabajo ya… Os están esperando ya. Así que será mejor que os vayáis todos para la plataforma para no andar con prisas luego.

\- Míralo, imponía más en nuestra época – dijo Katsu por lo bajo.

\- Te he escuchado…

* * *

Sora había vuelto a mirar la hora, quedándose ahora apoyada en la terraza con la vista fija en el punto en el que sabía que iba a tener lugar el lanzamiento. Aiko estaba jugando con Andrew, el cual parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con Biyomon para distraerla y que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

\- Si necesitáis alguna de las dos lo que sea, ya sabéis que solo tenéis que llamarnos. Tanto a mí como a Natsuko – la voz de su suegro reclamó su atención, haciéndola girar la cabeza hacia ella-. Nos vamos mañana, pero si necesitas ayuda puedo aplazar el vuelo.

\- Oh… - sorprendida, quedándose mirando hacia él, no tardó en negar con la cabeza-. Estaremos bien, tranquilo. Voy a tenerlos a ellos unos días más conmigo y luego creo que viene Takeru, ¿no?

\- Algo me ha dicho, sí, pero tampoco suelo hacerle demasiado caso cuando se pone a hablar tanto… - hizo una pausa-. Lo digo en serio. No quiero que tengas ni la más mínima duda, y lo mismo para la vuelta.

\- Muchas gracias, Hiroaki – sonrió ligeramente.

\- ¡Sora! – la voz de Haru reclamó la atención de ambos -. Acaban de avisar en la televisión local de que quedan cinco minutos.

La sonrisa que la pelirroja estaba dedicándole a su suegro desapareció de golpe, quedándose seria. No había estado pendiente del tiempo y la conversación con él la había distraído. Miró hacia Hiroaki.

\- ¿Puedes…? Bueno, ¿podéis distraer vosotros – hizo referencia también a Natsuko- dos a la niña? Por favor…

\- Claro que sí – asintió-. ¿Vas a quedarte viéndolo fuera?

\- No lo sé… Pero creo que a Aiko le va a ir mejor con vosotros que conmigo.

* * *

Gabumon se quedó atento a los movimientos de Yamato mientras que él terminaba de colocarlo bien y ajustar todo lo que fuera necesario.

\- ¿Estás nervioso? – le preguntó el digimon.

\- Sorprendentemente… No – fue sincero-. Tengo ganas de hacer esto. Cuanto antes terminemos antes estaremos de vuelta en casa.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando no querías tener que volver a Tierra?

\- Esos… eran otros tiempos. Yo creo que ahora mismo tengo motivos más que de sobra para querer hacerlo – pasó su brazo en torno su compañero, ajustado bien su cinturón-. La más importante creo que la compartimos, al menos lo que a Aiko se refiere.

Terminó de ajustar todo, poniéndose recto de nuevo, sonriéndole al digimon. Sorprendentemente, estaba mucho más calmado de lo que había estado la anterior vez. Quizás fueran las condiciones en las que se iba y, especialmente, en las que sabía que iba a volver, pero estaba tranquilo.

\- ¿Todo listo? – preguntó de forma general mientras que él mismo tomaba asiento para dejar que el personal hiciera con él lo mismo que había hecho con Gabumon.

\- Prometo portarme bien, de verdad – dijo Mai girando la cabeza hacia los nuevos.

* * *

\- ¿Vas a quedarte a verlo? ¿En serio? – dijo Haru apareciendo al lado de Sora.

\- Tengo la intención, pero no prometo nada – giró la cabeza hacia ella-. tengo mucha curiosidad, pero por otro lado…

\- Por otro lado ya tengo visto cómo te pones – se cogió a su brazo-. ¿Dejamos a Aiko jugando dentro?

\- Sí, no quiero asustarla.

\- Ah, hemos pasado de no querer que el despegue, el cual se debe de escuchar hasta en Tokio si me apuras, a no querer asustarla tú misma.

\- Podría montar más escándalo yo, no te lo voy a negar – dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga-. Oye, ¿desde cuándo puedo hacer esto con tanta facilidad?

\- Pues… desde que no te has molestado en calzarte para salir aquí… - se echó a reír, dándose cuenta de que en aquellas condiciones quedaban más o menos a una misma altura.

Se le cortó la risa de golpe cuando un estruendo, seguido de una columna de humo blanquecido que se podía apreciar perfectamente incluso en la lejanía. Haru dejó la vista fija unos segundos en aquello antes de girar la cabeza hacia su amiga, sintiendo como buscaba su mano y se quedaba cogida a ella.

\- Me cae bien Mai, si ella es la que pilota seguro que les airea a todos las ideas… - intentó distraer así a su amiga, sin conseguirlo.

Prefiriendo entonces guardar silencio, sintió como cerraba sus dedos con más fuerza en torno a su mano con la vista congelada en el frente.

\- Es el último viaje de Yamato – dijo mientras que seguía con la mirada la trayectoria-. Cuando vuelva, se acabó. Se quedará con nosotras… Se acabaron los peligros.

Haru no estaba segura de si estaba hablando con ella o simplemente estaba repitiendo aquello en voz alta para recordárselo a sí misma. Algo había escuchado ya aquellos días de boca del propio Yamato, no la cogía por sorpresa.

\- El último…

Confirmando así que hablaba consigo misma, se fijó en que la mano que tenía libre la posaba encima de su estómago, gesto que le conocía más que de sobra, notando que se había puesto algo pálida.

\- ¿Sora?

\- Estoy bien, tranquila… - había estado peor muchas veces-. Podría ser peor…

El sonido del llanto de Aiko llegó desde dentro del salón finalmente. Aquello, distrajo de forma automática a la pelirroja, la cual giró la cabeza hacia el interior, buscándola con la mirada. Necesitó solo unos segundos para reaccionar y echar a andar hacia ella, cogiéndola de brazos de su abuelo.

\- Déjamela… - le dijo -. ¿Qué pasa cielo? ¿Te asusta el ruido? Shh…

Haru la siguió con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que la atención de ella se había centrado completamente en su hija, quedando ajena a lo que pudiera pasar o no más allá del bebé. Sin duda, había sido la distracción que estaba necesitando.

\- Shhh…. No pasa nada, ya verás como pasa en nada… Tranquila, tortuguita – se alejó con ella hacia su habitación.

\- ¿Qué tal la ves? – preguntó Natsuko a Haru.

\- Mucho mejor de lo que la he visto… Pero creo que el llanto de Aiko era justo lo que necesitaba para cambiar sus pensamientos de rubio – tomó asiento al lado de su marido.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Mejor, podéis hacerme caso – se encogió de hombros-. Mucho mejor.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** bueno, tal y como evoluciona el día igual me voy yo también con el grupo de serios y profesionales astronautas a ver si me hacen caso y me aceptan con ellos, porque me parece a mí que va a ser lo más sano para mi salud mental. A ver si hoy al menos puedo escribir un poco tranquilamente aprovechando que es sábado, porque me parece que me voy a poner en modo ermitaña...

El abuelo no le piensa quitar un ojo encima ni a la mayor ni a la pequeña de las Ishida. Que a la segunda aprovecha para mimarla todo lo que pueda antes de irse de vuelta a Tokio y a la otra tiene que comprobar que no se pone mal. Aunque, hasta cierto punto, tampoco sé hasta qué punto sería buena idea eso si a Sora le da por ponerse histérica otra vez, ya que posiblemente alguien se iba a acabar chivando a Yamato... Pero bueno, parece que el llanto de la cosita ha distraído por completo a su madre y nadie va a perder los nervios más de la cuenta en esta ocasión.

Y ahora ya se nos han ido a flotar, por última vez, al espacio esos cinco. Que más bien parecen un grupo de nenes de excusión con el colegio, pero bueno, menos mal que tienen a Mai con ellos para intentar imponer órden jajajaja Eso si no se asustan más al ver todavía de forma más evidente el cambio de comportamiento de Yamato, hasta con el personal de trabajo dándoles ánimos a los nuevos para que no se asusten... Quién lo ha visto y quién lo ve jajaaja

¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	161. Tengo dos manos

Sora entró con Aiko a la habitación. Había dejado los estores cerrados para que el sol no calentara demasiado el lugar y al dar para el lado opuesto, parecía que allí se escuchaba menos todo. Además, a la velocidad a la que había podido ver cómo se movía la nave dejando su estela en el cielo, realmente dudaba que fuera a ser cosa más allá de unos segundos.

\- Tranquila, cariño – repitió, acunándola entre sus brazos-. No pasa nada… ¿Sabes qué es ese ruido? Es papi.

Los ojos de la pequeña parecieron buscar a Yamato al reconocer entre las palabras de su madre la mención a él, quedándose algo más tranquila, dejando de llorar de forma tan fuerte poco a poco. Sora sonrió, tomando asiento en la cama. Acercó su mano de nuevo al rostro de su hija, acariciándola con delicadeza.

\- Sí, papi. Se ha ido porque tiene que trabajar y por eso hemos sentido ese ruido. Pero ya verás como dentro de nada lo tenemos en casa con nosotras. ¿Ves? Ya no se oye nada… Ya está, cielo… Ya está – empezó a acariciar con cuidado su cabello, intentando distraerla con el sonido de su voz-. ¿Ves? Ya no se oye nada…

Dando gracias que no le había costado demasiado que dejara de llorar tanto completamente asustada, avanzó con ella hacia la cama, dejándola echada en ella, tomando lugar a su lado, observándola así.

\- Oye, ¿qué te parece si mañana por la mañana nos vamos las dos a comer a la playa y luego nos vamos por la tarde a merendar a algún sitio bonito del puerto? – sabía que reconocía la palabra playa, pudo verla fijar sus ojos aún llorosos en ella al escucharla. Llevó su mano a su rostro, empezando a acariciar con suavidad el puente de su nariz-. Además, ya verás que sorpresa te vas a llevar porque vas a tener un montón de visitas todos estos días. Hay que asumirlo, vienen a verte a ti que a mí ya me tienen muy vista. ¿Te das cuenta de la que has organizado en Tokio? Tenemos cola de espera en el aeropuerto para venir a verte…

Continuó hablando, simplemente queriendo mantener la atención del bebé fija en ella para que se olvidara del ruido que acababa de escuchar. Al menos la pequeña no sabía lo que aquello significaba ya que estaba seguro de que sino sería mucho peor. Solo había que verla a ella, que a punto había estado de unírsele.

\- Tenemos el día de la madre dentro de nada ahí, vamos a tener que pensar cómo lo vamos a celebrar por todo lo alto, ¿eh? Es una pena que tu padre no vaya a estar porque seguro que le hacía ilusión pasarlo con nosotras… Bueno, no… No se daría cuenta de la fecha y se quedaría con cara de susto cuando alguien se lo recordase.

Sonrió, divertida ante su propio pensamiento. Conocía a Yamato y era plenamente consciente de que esa era una fecha de la que él no se iba a dar cuenta, y sin duda, iba a ser mejor en aquella situación. Ya el año siguiente tendría unas palabritas con él para que hiciera el favor de llamar a Natsuko.

Bajó la vista de nuevo a Aiko, la cual estaba observando atentamente la sonrisa de madre, quedándose así más calmada y empezando a mover sus bracitos para intentar alcanzarla. La pelirroja no pudo más que sonreír ampliamente.

\- Eso ya me gusta más – se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la barriguita, sonoro, de los que sabía que hacían que se echara a reír, consiguiéndolo sin mayores problemas.

* * *

Hiroaki se quedó sentado al lado de Natsuko, todavía esperando porque aquellas dos desaparecidas volvieran, mirando hacia el pasillo por el que se habían ido de vez en cuando. Dándose cuenta de ello, la mujer le dio un suave codazo.

\- ¿No ves que ya no llora? Haz el favor de estar tranquilo. Es un bebé, es normal que ese sonido la haya asustado, así que deja de mirar tanto que por eso no van a volver primero…

\- Eh, venga, solo me preocupo.

\- Si necesitara ayuda habría venido a pedírnosla, no seas pesado.

\- De hecho, yo creo que le ha venido bien – Haru se metió en la conversación, habiendo dejado a Andrew distraído en el exterior de la casa-. Lo digo en serio estaba empezando a quejarse del estómago. No de palabra, claro, pero le conozco la cara y estaba justo empezando cuando se echó a llorar Aiko y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

\- ¿Tú crees? – le preguntó Natsuko-. ¿Le prepararemos una infusión por si acaso?

\- Bueno, eso ya no te digo que no le vaya a venir mal… Pero yo creo que si tardamos en saber de ella será bueno porque se habrá quedado con Aiko hasta dormida, que a saber qué noche y madrugada ha pasado precisamente…

La conocía más que de sobra como para dar por sentado que Sora no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Y en caso de haberlo hecho, habría sido mal y poco… Pudo ver como el que se levantaba era Hiroaki, yendo directo hacia la cocina, dándose cuenta de que los ojos de las presentes se fijaban en él.

\- ¿Qué? De todos soy yo el que sabe dónde guarda las cosas Yamato…

\- Ya, claro… Seguro que es por eso – le contestó Natsuko, divertida.

Pasados unos minutos escucharon los pasos de Sora acercarse por el pasillo, notando como iba directa hacia Biyomon para pedirle que se fuera a cuidar a Aiko mientras que ellos estaban allí. Arqueó una ceja al fijarse en que justo en ese momento Hiroaki estaba dejando las tazas encima de la mesa y se acercaba con el agua caliente.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó directamente.

\- No, sé dónde guarda casi todo por aquí – se encogió de hombros.

\- Se ha quedado dormida encima de la cama – se adelantó ella a hablar a sabiendas de cuál iba a ser la siguiente pregunta de él-. Le hemos estado dando la lata desde anoche y el cansancio ha podido con ella.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿No deberías aprovechar y hacer lo mismo? Nosotros seguimos por aquí porque queremos vigilar que estés bien, pero si tenemos que irnos para que descanses prometo dejar de dar la lata con mi nieta.

\- Claro que no… Por el momento creo que será mejor ir pensando en hacer la comida o en pedirla y luego… Luego igual os dejo que os aseguréis de que me paso el resto de la tarde echada al fresco con Aiko.

\- Perfecto – tendiéndole la taza a ella reclamó la atención de los demás-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Porque juraría que hace cosa de una hora estabas algo más morena y porque se han chivado de que algo sí que te habías quejado…

\- Traidora – le murmuró a Haru cuando la tuvo a su lado-. Estoy bien, prometido. Así que venga, decidme, ¿qué os apetece para comer?

\- ¿Qué? No, ni hablar – cortó su suegra-. Tú no vas a ponerte a cocinar nada ahora. Me niego… Ya me encargo yo.

\- No he hecho la compra… - admitió-. Hemos estado muy ocupados estos días preparando todo para que Yamato se fuera y en teoría iba a haber hecho yo la compra hoy… - se quedó mirando hacia ella, con un gesto de agradecimiento en el rostro -. ¿Os apetece algo en concreto? Podemos buscar dónde pedir.

\- Eso sí que lo tienes controlado, ¿no? – riéndose, Andrew se quedó mirando hacia ella.

\- Tú cállate, que estás en territorio enemigo – le dijo la pelirroja antes de acercarse a dónde tenían apuntados los teléfonos.

* * *

Hiroaki había conseguido despedirse de Aiko finalmente y había salido con Natsuko en dirección hacia el hotel. Ambos tenían el vuelo temprano y ella se había ofrecido a llevarlos personalmente al aeropuerto para que pudieran así pasar algo más de tiempo con Aiko. No le había costado convencerlos demasiado a pesar de las negativas iniciales porque no querían molestarla.

Todavía siguiéndolos con la mirada con el bebé en brazos, Sora se quedó apoyada en la entrada de casa unos segundos más.

\- Pobrecito tu abuelo. Debe de odiarme mucho por haber tenido la idea de venirme aquí y traerte conmigo…

\- Sí, sin duda tiene pinta de odiarte a muerte – dijo Haru desde donde se había quedado-. Oye, ¿nos quedamos contigo hoy?

\- ¿Qué? – sorprendida, se giró hacia ellos.

\- Sí… ¿quieres que nos queremos contigo?

\- ¿Por qué? Osea, ¿no preferías estar vosotros dos a vuestro aire?

\- Claro que no – Haru negó con la cabeza-. Le dije que no a Yamato porque vosotros dos eráis los que necesitabais pasar unos días solos… Nosotros dos estaríamos hasta encantados de quedarnos contigo los días que quedasen.

\- No está hablando por mí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que está diciendo. El principal motivo del viaje era estar contigo…

Sora los miró, confusa. Primero mirando hacia Haru y luego hacia Andrew para acabar con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios formándose. Bajó la vista hacia la pequeña, acercándose para poder fingir hablar con ella de forma más confidencial.

\- ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Los dejamos quedarse con nosotras? – sonrió, levantando de nuevo la mirada hacia ellos-. ¿Y el hotel?

\- Mira… ya está pagado, pero da igual. Lo hemos hablado y estamos los dos de acuerdo. Y no quiero ni media protesta. EL traidor de Yamato nos mandó los billetes de avión por sorpresa, así que una por otra. Prefiero perder dinero y estar contigo…

Sora se acercó hacia Andrew, dejando que fuera él quien cogiera a la pequeña antes de girarse hacia Haru señalándola con el dedo.

\- No tengo el mejor día de este mundo para comentarios de ese tipo, avisada estás. Mañana por la mañana voy a ir a llevar a Hiroaki y Natsuko al aeropuerto, pero no pasa nada, os quedáis durmiendo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Ves? Negociación resuelta, tú que decías que se iba a poner más negativa… - le dijo a su marido.

\- ¿Sabes qué quiere decir eso? Que se estaba muriendo de ganas por no quedarse sola y no se atrevía a pedírselo a nadie…

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando el comentario de él, aunque sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo. No le apetecía pasar aquel día sola, por mucho que Aiko sirviera como el fin de todos sus problemas. Le apetecía tener a alguien que pudiera contestarle más allá de Biyomon.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó él.

\- A dejar la habitación de invitados ventilando y a sacaros sábanas, a ver si soy capaz de recordar dónde las hemos guardado… Tú haz de niñero que siempre se te ha dado bien cuidar de mis niños.

Entendiendo automáticamente el comentario de ella se empezó a reír, entreteniéndose con el bebé que tenía en brazos. Haru, quien tardó algo más en darse cuenta de por qué había dicho aquello Sora acabó quedándose mirando mal hacia donde ésta había desaparecido.

\- ¡Qué graciosa! – alzó el tono para que la escuchara antes de acercarse a dónde estaban Andrew y la niña-. Tú, deja de reírte, traidor… ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo? – le dijo a Aiko-. Te he traído cositas en la maleta, ya verás, luego cuando Andrew vuelva de ir a por ellas te lo enseño.

\- ¿Cómo que cuando yo vuelva? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Claro, cuando Andrew vuelva de ir por las maletas…

\- Yo diría más bien cuando Andrew y yo volvamos de ir a por vuestras maletas – contestó Sora – y a por la cena, porque de verdad que necesito ir a hacer la compra. Mañana cuando deje a mis suegros en el aeropuerto a ver si la hago…

\- ¿Has dado con las sábanas? – giró la cabeza hacia ella él.

\- Sí, y dad gracias de que sabíamos que íbamos a tener visitas y cuando vinimos a limpiar dejamos todo listo… - se encogió de hombros-. Haru, ¿te quedas con Aiko mientras tanto y luego ya os preparo la habitación?

\- No… Me quedo con Aiko y yo Biyomon y si me dejas yo preparo la habitación. Tengo dos manos…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** se nos fue el rubio y su versión cuqui en miniatura se ha encargado de calmar todos los nervios de su madre porque si la cosita reclama su atención ella se olvida de todo lo demás en este mundo y se centra en ella. Y la nenita se ha encargado de hacer de maravilla su trabajo antes de quedarse dormidita. Para Sora, nada mejor que Aiko para distraerse hasta el punto de no ponerse de los nervios con uno de los peores momentos de las ausencias de su rubio.

Hiroaki ya ni se molesta en disimular lo mucho que adora a su nuera. Y normal, vamos a ver, esa mujer le ha hecho todo el trabajo de domesticación con el nene grande. Nadie mejor que él para notar la influencia de Sora en la vida de su hijo. Si es que cualquier día además de pelearse con Haruhiko por ver quien le hace de niñero a la nenita va a empezar a hacerlo también con la Ishida más grande jajajajaja

Y parece que los Haru han sido secuestrados sin que pongan mucha resistencia... Ya tiene entretenimiento la nenita. Si es que a este paso a Haru va a acabar dándole mono de tener una ella y ya verás tú la segunda fase de su etapa de bipolaridad como cuando la boda jajaja

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** pues mira, esta semana tiene pinta de ser igualita que la anterior. Pero igualita, ¿eh? Pero bueno, aun no he asesinado a nadie así que vamos a ver si consigo mantenerlo así hasta que avancen algo más los días... Si desaparezco por aquí, nada, sabrás de mí igualmente porque entonces necesitaré asesoramiento legal - aunque no te dejen ejercer jaajajaja - para ver cómo de ilegal es haberle tirado algo a la cabeza a alguien o tirarlo por la ventana jajaajaja

Yamato tiene buena pinta. Además de que cuando quiere sabe hacerse el serio mejor que nadie... No parece que le vaya a ser muy complicado ocupar esa posición. Ya sea porque lo hace queriendo o porque le sale solo, la forma en la que se empieza a comportar con los novatos deja ver que va a llevarlo bastante bien. Entre eso y que le supone no tener que perderse cosas importantes de la vida de Aiko... Creo que sus neuronas deben de estar fangirleando por los rincones.

Hiroaki, como siempr,e chupando cámara casi tanto como su nieta. Una porque distrae a su madre simplemente por respirar y el otro porque adora a su nuera por lo que no le quita la vista de encima, tenemos a Sora completamente bajo control. Si entre medias colamos a que va a tener unos días en casa con ella a Haru y Andrew, yo creo que tenemos bastante terreno ganado con los nervios de Sora. Ahora queda que por fin pueda ver lo que Yamato le dejó a modo de regalo de aniversario y... que se descubra qué trastada le ha preparado ella.

¿Qué tal vas con el estudio? Espero que no te me andes agobiando, que ya me agobio yo sola por el resto jajajajaaj Aaains, me voy a hacer el vago un ratejo vecina y espero que estés haciendo tú lo mismo. ¡Un bico enorme!


	162. Dormir sola

Yamato se dejó caer hacia atrás en su asiento, a sabiendas de que faltaba poco tiempo para terminar de llegar. En comparación con los últimos viajes que habían hecho, sin duda, aquel se le había hecho muy corto.

\- ¿Quiere dejar de reírte de los nuevos? Con la cara de susto que llegamos nosotros en el primer viaje no estamos precisamente guapos para hablar – le dijo Katsu a Takao.

\- ¿Yo? Si no he dicho nada… Solo les he preguntado que si estaban bien que los veía más blancos que aquel de ahí – señaló hacia Yamato con la cabeza.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte quién está al mando? – contestó al escuchar cómo lo metían en la conversación.

\- Yo hasta que os deje en la estación, así que haced el favor de callaros los tres que me estáis dando dolor de cabeza. Poneos bien y en vuestro sitio que en nada llegamos y hay que acoplarse…

Riéndose por lo bajo, el rubio hizo exactamente lo que Mai le decía, comprobando que estuviera todo correctamente abrochado, aprovechando entonces para encargarse de dar el aviso de que estaban a punto de alcanzar la estación.

\- No tardaron demasiado en conseguir llegar, dando el viaje por terminado cuando se consiguió acoplar perfectamente la nave con la estación.

\- ¿Veis como no ha sido para tanto? – dijo Mai una vez que se puso en pie, dándose cuenta de la que acara que estaban poniendo los dos ingenieros y haciéndoles un gesto para que no dijeran más.

\- Lo cierto es que no… - contestó una de las nuevas integrantes del grupo-. Algunas de las simulaciones fueron peores…

\- Lo que yo os decía, que estos son unos exagerados… - adelantándose a Yamato, fue ella directamente a ayudar a Gabumon, aprovechando entonces para entretenerse en darle unos mimos.

\- ¿Ya empezamos con lo de siempre? – murmuró el rubio antes de acercarse para poder esperar a que abrieran la compuerta-. ¿Quiénes eran los que estaban ya aquí?

\- Los de siempre, Yamato… Creo, no me suena que dijeran ningún nombre nuevo – Takao se colocó a su lado-. A ver, déjame, que ya abro yo esto.

\- ¿Veis? Yo me preocuparía más de esto que de que yo os fuera a traer intactos hasta aquí.

\- ¿Queréis dejar de aterrorizar a la gente? – salida de la nada, la voz de Hideki sonó por el intercomunicador de los demás.

\- Ven hasta aquí a decírmelo si esperas que te haga caso… - contestó Mai justo antes de que finalmente se abriera la compuerta.

* * *

Entrando a la zona del dormitorio, Yamato se entretuvo en encontrar el módulo que iba a ser el suyo. No lo compartía con Gabumon por motivos de espacio, pero estaba justamente al lado de el de él, acercándose hasta allí para poder dejar sus pertenencias en la bola especial en la que el personal de la sede de Tanegashima lo había metido todo, asegurándose de que se quedaba bien enganchado todo al velcro de las paredes para que no saliera flotando.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – le dijo a su compañero.

\- Que voy a echar de menos la cama…

\- Mira – riéndose por la respuesta miró hacia él-, voy a tener que darte toda la razón… ¿Te quedas aquí o vienes conmigo?

Contestando simplemente dejándose flotar hacia el lado contrario, el rubio dio por sentado que iba a ir tras él. Fue en busca del resto del personal para ponerse al día de las novedades sobre la estación espacial y todas las novedades que necesitara saber. A fin de cuentas, no eran más que caras y lugares conocidos, aunque hiciera mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hubiera estado allí.

* * *

Sora se quedó mirando hacia la caja que había dejado encima de la cómoda, recordando que ya podía abrirlo. Tardó en levantarse para ir a por ello, no queriendo tardar más tiempo de la cuenta ya que había dejado a Haru y Andrew en el salón con Aiko y Biyomon y no quería ser maleducada. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar volver a quedarse mirando hacia la caja. ¿Debería de esperar a que se hubieran ido a dormir?

Quizás sí, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo en aquel momento y no tener que esperar. No tardó en sentarse en la cama y coger la caja con ella, empezando a quitarle el papel de regalo de encima, el cual se notaba que lo había puesto el propio Yamato porque se había entretenido pegando más cinta adhesiva de la necesaria por todas partes. Era fácil de saber que había sido él… Al igual que cuando aparecían cosas en estanterías más altas de la cuenta. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, decidiendo que iba a acabar primero cogiendo sus tijeras.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Haru, la cual justamente pasaba por el pasillo.

\- Pues… - volvió a sentarse en la cama-. Abrir mi regalo de aniversario que no tenía permiso hasta hoy para abrir…

\- Oh – giró la cabeza hacia el sofá-. ¿Puedo?

\- ¿Qué si puedes el qué?

\- Colarme contigo para ver qué es… No sé quién está más interesado en la película, si Aiko o Andrew.

\- No seas tonta, claro que sí… - riéndose por sus posteriores palabras, se arrastró para un lado para dejarle sitio-. ¿Qué están viendo?

\- Pues… No sé cómo se llama, pero sale un ratoncito riéndose de dos que intentan reformar la casa. La estaban echando en la televisión y la quiso dejar él…

\- Claro, seguro que es de épocas menos modernas para ti – se fijó en cómo cerraba la puerta y se iba a su lado finalmente, sentándose a su lado-. Me lo dio el día del aniversario, pero no me dejó abrirlo hasta hoy.

Terminando de quitar el papel de regalo dejó la caja de nuevo encima de sus rodillas, apartando la tijera y abriendo la tapa sin querer darle vueltas.

\- Oh…

* * *

Yamato se quedó asomado a su compartimento, aprovechando para sacar todas las cosas estando él fuera, dejándolas donde tocaba para no volverse loco. Era más sencillo así, especialmente ya que le costaba revolverse bien por culpa de la ausencia de gravedad y su altura.

\- Tú irás a echar de menos la cama, pero yo voy a soñar con la comida… Hasta con la de mi padre si hace falta – dijo.

\- Ese es tu drama de todos los viajes – asomando a su lado se quedó junto a él-. ¿Qué haces?

\- Poner un poco de orden y… - guardó silencio de repente.

Entre algunas de sus camisetas acababa de ver aparecer algo que no recordaba haber metido él y que, desde luego, tampoco reconoció a simple vista. Frunció ligeramente el ceño revolviendo mejor con la mano para poder sacar aquello que había visto consiguiéndolo sin que saliera todo lo demás.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Gabumon.

No le respondió de palabra, simplemente bajó la mano hasta dónde él pudiera ver bien, abriendo así la palma y dejando que viera un par de diminutos calcetines que sin duda no eran suyos. Dudaba que aquello fuera una casualidad y que se hubieran podido colar por accidente y podía imaginarse perfectamente quién era la culpable. Pero había encontrado unos calcetines de Aiko. Unos diminutos calcetines de su hija.

La sonrisa que apareció en su cara fue demasiado evidente, cerrando el puño de nuevo sobre ellos, sujetándolos con fuerza.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Yo quiero uno! – protestó Gabumon.

* * *

Haru se quedó mirando confusa hacia Sora cuando vio la cara de ella al ver lo que había en el interior de la caja. Estaba ligeramente perdida porque ante ella simplemente había lo que parecía un álbum de fotografías. No entendía que tenía de especial.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó-. ¿Qué es?

\- Pues… esto se lo regalé yo a él el año pasado y lleva sin querer enseñarme cómo lo ha ido completando desde entonces… Parece que tengo permiso para ver.

\- ¿Ese es el álbum que le estabas haciendo con fotos viejas vuestras?

\- Sí, se lo dejé a la mitad para que pudiera poner él lo que quisiera… Solo lo pillé una vez pegando una foto… No me dejaba acercarme.

Entretenida con la explicación, se quedó mirando como la pelirroja iba abría el álbum por la primera página, empezando a pasar todas las que ella había puesto sin prestarles demasiada atención ya que recordaba perfectamente lo que en ellas había. Frenó cuando reconoció su propia letra, en aquella página en la que le había escrito que a partir de ahí él era el encargado de continuarlo.

\- Porque eres tú… Que no sé yo lo que puede haber aquí…

\- Es Yamato…

\- Por eso lo digo. Precisamente por eso lo digo… - divertida, finalmente pasó la siguiente página.

* * *

Yamato se había quedado totalmente distraído todavía por los calcetines de bebé que habían aparecido entre sus cosas, sin darse cuenta de que Gabumon a su lado estaba reclamando uno para él.

\- Traidora… - murmuró por lo bajo finalmente antes de sentir como le tiraba del pantalón Gabumon-. Ya, ya… - se los tendió-. Sujétalos tú, que tengo que terminar de colocar esto… Pero nada de quedarte con los dos que uno de ellos es mío – dijo al verlo desaparecer dentro de su compartimento rápidamente, seguramente a buscar dónde guardar su nuevo trofeo.

Si no debería de extrañarle algo así de Sora, posiblemente habría estado riéndose sola de la cara que iba a poner él cuando los viera, pudiéndose imaginársela perfectamente. No era complicada de adivinar tampoco, ya conocía lo mucho que le gustaba aquella prenda de ropa de Aiko al verlos tan sumamente pequeños y adorables.

Estaba casado con el enemigo, no era nada nuevo tampoco.

\- A ver… - sacó las camisetas dejándolas en su sitio y asegurándose de cerrar bien con la cremallera antes de ver, en el fondo de la bolsa, una caja envuelta-. ¿Qué…?

Totalmente confuso, alargó las manos hacia ella, viendo que tenía con una nota pegada en él, cogiéndola primero. No pudo más que arquear una ceja al reconocer la letra de Sora.

"_Los de correos son unos impresentables incapaces de enviar las cosas en la fecha prometida, está claro. Menos mal que he encontrado un sistema de entrega más eficaz y que envía a la Estación Espacial"_

\- ¿Qué…? – repitió.

Dando por perdida la causa de ordenar sus cosas, subió hasta su compartimento, dejando la bolsa cerrada. Quedándose sentado encima de la cama, cogió bien la caja, guardando la nota dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, abriendo así el paquete. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para meter aquello entre sus cosas y que no se diera cuenta? ¿Tan despistado era? Sin entender nada, terminó de abrirlo, encontrándose directamente con una funda tras la cual se encontraba una tableta sobre la que venía pegada una post-it en la que estaba escrito _"Enciéndeme"._

Notándose las manos temblorosas por al sorpresa, hizo lo que le pedía, encendiendo el dispositivo y esperando unos segundos antes de poder ver la foto de desbloqueo de pantalla. Era una foto de Aiko, la cual estaba sonriendo dejando a la vista los dos pequeños dientes que empezaban a salir en la parte baja de su boca muy de cerca, en lo que podía reconocer como uno de sus trajes de baño. Escrito en la propia fotografía, señalando hacia donde aparecían las teclas para la contraseña estaba escrito _"¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños?"._

Completando con los dígitos correctos inmediatamente, apareció en el escritorio rápidamente, donde se podía ver otro fondo de pantalla, aquella vez una foto de la boda de ambos. Era capaz de reconocer el momento en el que se la habían sacado y había sido una foto a traición de su cuñada cuando estaban sentados a la mesa, completamente ajenos al resto del mundo. Alejado de las aplicaciones, había un archivo de texto que ponía "_Instrucciones"._

Aún sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando, acercó el dedo, notando que estaba tan nervioso que la mano le temblaba aún más, abriendo así el archivo y esperando a que el texto apareciera ante sus ojos.

"_¿Pensabas que de verdad no me había llegado tu regalo de aniversario? Solo quería hacerte la estancia en el espacio más fácil. Si te preguntas cómo me las he arreglado para que esto llegue hasta ahí tienes que darle las gracias a Shiori y Hideki. Les pregunté si existía la posibilidad de que pudieras llevarte algo así desde casa ya y me salieron con que Hideki podía meterlo en la propia JAXA para que no hubiera problemas. _

_¿Has encontrado ya los calcetines? Espero que sí, los metí delante de ti, pero estabas demasiado agobiado para darle cuenta. Déjale uno a Gabumon, seguro que te lo pide… _

_Se me ocurrió comprarte eso porque llevas meses quejándote de que la tuya funciona mal, probablemente desde que te caíste con ella en la piscina cuando estábamos en Grecia (lo que me extraña es que siguiera funcionando todavía). Úsala como quieras, tengo en casa todos sus papeles y la caja. Pero lo importante no es esto, sino lo que vas a tener que ir encontrando por dentro._

_Deberías de ir siguiendo el orden de las carpetas que te he dejado y que vayas abriendo los archivos también siguiendo los números que te he puesto. Intenta no verlo todo de golpe, la idea es hacerte estas semanas más llevaderas… _

_Recuerda que nosotras dos vamos a estar en casa esperando por ti muertas de ganas de verte. Feliz segundo aniversario, ojalá que pudiera ser otro número mucho más alto. Muchas gracias por los dos años más maravillosos de mi vida y todos los que están por llegar. Creo que a estas alturas resulta estúpido decirte simplemente que te quiero, porque yo creo que esas dos palabras significan demasiado poco ya._

_Vuelve conmigo pronto a casa, amor, ya sabes que no me gusta dormir sola._

_Sora"_

* * *

Lo primero de todo,** Beyond an Epic Nigth**, es que me sabe mal no decirte nada cuando os contesto las review, pero te lo dejo por aquí jajajaja Cuando llegues a este capi, ya me contarás si te han llegado mis contestaciones por PM porque la verdad es que a mí me han desaparecido de la bandeja y no sé qué leñes ha hecho la aplicación del mal. Sino... ya sabes, mil gracias por leer❤❤

**AnnaBolena04:** lo sé, lo sé... KJAHDJKAHKDJHKAJHDKAJDADKAHFA Eso mismo hago yo mientras que intento no leer lo que pone justamente encima. Pero bueno, que parece que ya va saliendo a la luz exactamente lo que fuera que tramaba la pelirroja contra su rubio. Y también parece que se puede saber lo que ha tramado el rubio para su pelirroja. Si es que no pueden haberse puesto más de acuerdo entre ellos dos para este aniversario. Deben de estar intentando quedarse viudos o algo porque juegan bastante fuerte en un día en el que, sin duda, los dos tienen las emociones un poquito más a flor de piel...

Y ya no hablemos del peluche robando los calcetines de la nenita para fangirlear felizmente echado.

Sin duda Sora ha hecho un buen trabajo con esos dos. A ver qué tal lo llevan entre todos ellos... O si Haru no acaba fangirleando en el rincón como la que más por ser testigo de lo que ha hecho Yamato. Andrew, mientras tanto, cumpliendo sus funciones de nuevo peluche de la nenita mientras que los dos ven una película infantil jajajaa

¡Un besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** vale, intentaré esperar a un momento en el que no haya testigos... Yo de verdad que no entiendo cómo pueden venir tan asilvestrados. Son los pequeños los que más problemas, con diferencia, están dando. Los mayores vale que no es que tengan muchas luces, pero los pequeños es que están que no respetan a nada ni a nadie. La semana que viene cuando estemos con la obra terminada - espero o acabaré matando a alguien - y caigan en manos del verdadero profesor de mate vas a escuchar los gritos hasta tú, vecina.

La nena es una cosita adorable que parece que viene con el manual de instrucciones de manipulación de adultos aprendido jajajajaja Reconoce lo que tiene que reconocer y sabe como distraer de forma infalible a sus padres desde que llegó a este mundo. Ya sea lo que sea lo que les pase, parece que uno de los ruiditos de la chiquitina ya vale para que se olviden de todo lo demás.

Y ahora a ver quién mata a quién... ¿Qué te ha parecido el regalo de Sora? ¿Se veía venir? La verdad es que ambos tan tenido una idea muy parecida y han ido más por el territorio sentimental que el material. Y no lo digo porque físicamente los regalos no tengan valor, sino porque... Ya me entiendes jajajaja Yamato creo que valora mucho más lo que se ha encontrado dentro de la tableta que el propio objeto en sí. Y a saber qué es lo que se va a encontrar Sora también en el famoso álbum.

Vi en las noticias lo del temporal, sí. Aquí nos vino una tromba de agua horrible el sábado a última hora. De hecho a mí me pilló cenando fuera en la otra punta, así que nos tuvimos que quedar remoloneando en el sitio hasta que se compadeció un poco de nosotros el clima y conseguir bajar al centro. Evidentemente nadie había llevado coche porque íbamos a un mexicano y ahí no hay escapatoria jajajajaja Hoy he estrenado el nuevo horario, aunque es provisional, así que a ver lo que me dura... ¡Bicos grandotes vecina!


	163. ¿Quién de los dos?

Se tomó su tiempo para observar cada una de las fotografías que había en las páginas del álbum, no siendo consciente de la existencia de muchas de ellas. Había unas cuantas de ella en los últimos meses del embarazo que ni siquiera era capaz de ubicar y que estaba segura de que se las había sacado él a traición.

No tardó en encontraste también la primera imagen que habían sacado a la pequeña para avisar a la gente de que ya había nacido y, junto a ella, ambas pulseras de identificación del hospital tanto de ella como de la niña. Ni siquiera era capaz de adivinar cómo y cuándo las había conseguido él.

Fue pasando más páginas, sin saber cómo reaccionar a cada una de las imágenes que se encontraba.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso de esto? – consiguió hablar, sin molestarse en ocultar la emoción en su rostro o voz-. Que más o menos yo le he hecho la misma jugarreta…

No esperó que su amiga dijera algo, continuó pasando las páginas, sonriendo cada vez más, no tardando demasiado en llevarse la manga de la chaqueta al rostro, despejándose así la vista, borrosa por las lágrimas.

\- ¿Ha sido completándolo todo él?

\- Sí… Como no lo haya ayudado Gabumon… Es el único cómplice que debe de tener… No es… No es raro. Ahí donde lo ves, cuando se mudó conmigo, revolviendo por casa de su padre fue capaz de encontrar el envoltorio de un regalo que le había hecho yo muchos años atrás. Y por muchos… te estoy hablando de la noche que fui capaz de decirle que no lo veía solo como un amigo con catorce años…

Sorprendida levantó la vista hacia su amiga, observándola desde ese punto. Sabía cuál era el verdadero regalo de aniversario, ella misma había estando confabulando con Yamato para que estuviera listo, pero no contaba con la forma en la que se lo iba a dar. No había sabido nada del álbum… Por eso se había querido quedar con ella, para ver cómo reaccionaba, no esperaba ver ella también aquello.

\- Quizás tendría que haberte dejado que lo vieras sola…

\- Oh, venga ya… Ya me has visto montar el drama muchas veces, mejor que sea por esto que por lo de otras veces – negó con la cabeza, llegando por fin a la última página, donde había pegado un sobre.

Frunció el ceño, de nuevo confusa, alargando la mano para cogerlo y levantando la solapa. Lo primero que encontró fue una fotografía de algo que ella no fuer capaz de reconocer. Arrugó más el gesto, acercándose la imagen para poder estudiarla más detenidamente.

\- No lo entiendo, ¿qué es esto?

Tuvo que quedarse unos segundos más estudiando lo que estaba viendo hasta reconocer finalmente los ventanales. Eso sí que le era familiar. Aquellos eran los ventanales que daban al jardín trasero que habían conseguido que terminara de enamorarse de la que, ahora, era su casa.

Lo que no era capaz de reconocer era lo que había más allá de aquellas vidrieras. Cuando las había visto por primera vez, la sala estaba completamente vacía, pero ahora… Ahora podría parecer un lugar en el que podría trabajar perfectamente en el diseño.

\- Resulta que hace una temporada me llamó por teléfono – la voz de Haru reclamó su atención-. Cuando os llegaron las fotos de la reforma terminada.

Confusa, giró la cabeza hacia ella más perdida a cada palabra que escuchaba.

\- Según tengo entendido, se ofreció a comprobarlo todo él ya que tú preferías esperar a verlo directamente allí.

\- Sí, pero no entiendo qué tiene eso que ver…

\- Pues no sé cómo se le ocurrió ni cuándo. Pero me pidió ayuda para ver qué era lo que podías necesitar para tener un lugar donde poder trabajar y hacer tus cosas en casa. Yo solo le dije lo que podría necesitar, todo lo demás ha sido cosa suya. Bueno, y fui a abrirles cuando llamaron para traer las cosas y eso…

Volvió a bajar la vista hacia la imagen, observándolo todo más detenidamente. Recordó que en el interior del sobre había también un papel, sacándolo, suponiendo que ahí estaría la explicación. No podía evitar, a pesar de todo, parecerle divertido aquello. Habían tenido la misma idea en cuanto a la forma del regalo de aniversario. Iba a tener que hablar muy seriamente con él cuando volviera por copiarle las ideas.

\- Voy a ver si Aiko necesita ayuda cuidado de Andrew… - dijo Haru queriendo dejarle algo de intimidad a su amiga.

* * *

No había llegado a hacer nada más que leer una y otra vez el texto que le había dejado escrito en el documento. No se esperaba algo así de ninguna de las maneras, era algo que no se había planteado. La mentira que ella le había dicho sobre el regalo se la había creído perfectamente, pero, aunque hubiera sospechado que tramaba algo, jamás hubiera llegado a imaginarse aquello.

\- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Gabumon asomándose para devolverle el otro calcetín-. ¿Qué es eso que tienes?

Rápidamente se llevó el brazo a los ojos, secándoselos, viendo como las burbujas de agua que se habían quedado acumuladas se quedaban ahora pegadas a su manga. Sin duda era la primera vez que veía aquello, pero no estaba pendiente de eso.

\- Espera – bloqueó la pantalla, esperando que volviera a salir la foto de la niña, girándola entonces y dejando que el digimon la viera.

\- ¿Te has traído fotos de Aiko?

\- No, ha sido Sora. Me ha colado esto en la maleta…

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Mi regalo de aniversario… Ven, que tiene pinta de que también te va a gustar a ti – alargó la mano, cogiendo el calcetín de Aiko y guardándoselo en el bolsillo-. Y que sepas que me ha amenazado para que te diera uno a ti.

Observándolo, curioso, se acercó hasta el humano, quedándose sentado a su lado para poder ver él también la pantalla. Ya habían cenado y a no ser que se presentase algún problema, nadie debería de molestarlos.

\- ¿Dónde estaba Mai?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es capaz de aparecer por aquí a tocarme las narices… - acomodándose mejor, volvió a desbloquear la pantalla, entrando entonces en el administrador para poder encontrar las carpetas que Sora había dejado, haciendo exactamente lo que ella había dicho.

Encontró la primera de las carpetas, buscando el primero de los archivos. Era sencillo, estaban puestos todos con números, de manera que solo tuvo que abrirlo, esperando unos segundos antes de que se abriera el primero de los vídeos. Alargó la mano para poder coger también el par de auriculares que venía con la tabla, conectándolo para poder seguir viéndolo, dejándole uno de ellos a Gabumon.

No tardó en aparecer en la pantalla una imagen de Aiko, recién llegada a casa por el tamaño tan pequeño que tenía. Lo curioso de aquello era que estaba completamente dormida y él, echado con la niña encima, aún más dormido. Sonrió ampliamente manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios durante un buen rato.

* * *

Una vez que la pelirroja se hubo quedado sola, desplegó mejor el papel que tenía entre sus manos. evidentemente era la letra de Yamato. No empezó a leerla de forma inmediata, tomándose unos segundos para volver a mirar la fotografía, aún incrédula.

A ella le había más que bastado con el colgantito de la pulsera que le había regalado. Le había parecido precioso y que llevase el nombre de los tres había hecho que le pareciera más especial. No necesitaba absolutamente nada más y menos aún regalo de tal calibre. Cogió aire, intentando calmarse a sabiendas de que seguramente lo que estuviera escrito no fuera a ayudar, aunque simplemente le hubiera escrito un "hola" era bastante probable que en su estado acabara emocionándose más.

Posó la fotografía sobre el álbum finalmente bajando la vista hacia el papel.

"_Lo sé, lo sé… Con haber salido a cenar te sobraba y no tenía por qué haberte comprado nada ni haberte preparado nada. No hace falta que me des la charla de siempre. Pero al igual que yo sé eso, ya sabes tú también que la fecha no es más que una excusa._

_Se me vino a la cabeza cuando te dije que me encargaba yo de revisar la reforma. Pensé en no decirte nada hasta que volviéramos a casa, pero sin duda eso te va a hacer más fácil un día como hoy. Y como nadie más que yo tiene la culpa, algo tenía que hacer para remediarlo. Dale las gracias a Haru, sin ella no hubiera podido hacerlo porque yo no tengo ni la más remota idea._

_Siento haberte hecho pasar un día de perros hoy, ojalá esto haya servido para hacértelo más llevadero. Al menos será el último. Y siento también ser incapaz de escribirte nada decente, pero llevo aquí un buen rato y ya es la segunda vez que pasas intentando ver qué es eso del trabajo que me tiene tan ocupado de la cara de concentración que tengo. Ya sabes que lo mío no son las palabras._

_¡Feliz aniversario!_

_PD: dale un beso enorme a la niña de mi parte."_

Había acabado riéndose al recordar perfectamente el momento en el que había estado dando vueltas en torno a él curiosa por lo que estaría haciendo del trabajo para tener semejante cara de seriedad. Ahora que sabía lo que estaba haciendo le hacía mucha más gracia la escena, imaginándoselo a punto de echar humo por la cabeza.

Sin duda sabía cómo era él y lo cierto era que malo con las palabras no era, pero no de esa forma. Lo de Yamato era ir de forma más directa y decirle las cosas de ese tipo de frente y según le venían a la cabeza. Especialmente según le venían a la cabeza, consiguiendo dejarla a ella sin saber tan siquiera como reaccionar. No hubiera esperado de él otra cosa… Y estaba totalmente abrumada por la sorpresa todavía.

Se puso en pie, acercándose al espejo para comprobar su aspecto, secándose bien los ojos y el rostro. Sin duda alguna aquello había mejorado su día considerablemente. Había sido mucho menos complicado que la última vez, pero no contaba con que fuera a acabar de aquella forma. Pensaba irse a la cama con el álbum y verlo más detenidamente.

Salió de la habitación yendo a buscar a Aiko, la cual se había quedado dormida encima de Andrew. Sacándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja, se acercó a la pequeña para cogerla con ella con sumo cuidado para no despertarla.

\- ¿Qué tal se ha portado?

\- ¿Quién de los dos? – preguntó Haru, riéndose.

\- La niña de ahí sentada bastante mal, la que tienes tú en brazos es un cielo, poco más y ni me entero de que la tengo encima.

Sonriendo ante esas palabras, bajó la vista hacia la pequeña.

\- Me la llevo a la cama que ya es tarde para ella, ¿vale?

\- Tú deberías de irte para la cama también, Sora. Tienes cara de cansada – le dijo él, aprovechando para estirarse ahora que ya tenía más libertad de movimiento.

\- Lo sé… Vengo ahora.

Saliendo con la pequeña en brazos y Biyomon tras ella dispuesta a irse a dormir con la niña.

\- Oye – cuando perdieron a la pelirroja de la vista, Haru reclamó la atención de Andrew, moviéndose de dónde estaba para quedar sentada a su lado.

\- ¿Qué? – giró la cabeza hacia ella, sonriendo cuando se le acercó esperando a tenerla a su lado para rodearla con el brazo.

\- ¿Qué tal te cae Yamato?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque yo iría cogiéndole algo de manía porque desde que me usa de cómplice está haciéndome tener los estándares bastante altos. Así que tú verás cómo te las arreglas en septiembre…

Girando la cabeza hacia ella, no puso más que mirarla con expresión de sorpresa, pasando unos segundos antes de que se echase a reír de él ante la cara que se le había quedado.

\- ¿Segura? ¿Estás completamente segura de querer hacer esa acusación?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Tengo que decírtelo? No creo yo que precisamente tu querida amiga te haga un gran favor con estas cosas…

Quedándose pensativa no pudo más que darle la razón, echándose a reír al haberle salido mal la jugada para meterse con él.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** voy a las carreras pero así os dejo esto subido. Si ya sabía yo que te me ibas a morir del fangirleo con el anterior... Pero es que ahora viene la otra parte y claro, ya sabemos que aquí el serio e insensible - pffff jajajajaja - astronauta no se puede quedar tranquilito. Incluso fuera del planeta tiene que dar el cante, claramente. Así que nada, ya han salido a la luz los regalos y parece que la cosa se ha quedado a la par.

Y respecto a la foto de Aiko durmiendo con apenas unos días de nacida y su señor padre en coma a su lado, seguro que no tenemos nada qué decir nada más que JLASJAJAFJJAJAJAJFAFAF porque sin duda esa foto tiene que valer oro y debe de haber sido el fondo de pantalla de Sora durante mucho tiempo. Los Haru de fondo, como siempre, intentando picarse el uno al otro y decidiendo que la mejor idea va a ser seguir viendo películas con Aiko, por prevenir jajajaja

Un besito de tortuguita y me voy corriendo a domar fieras... TT_TT

**Guest Vecina:** vecina que ya es viernes, ¡venga! Vale, ya miro a ver cómo hacerlo de forma disimulada. Si además seguro que el juez me entiende. Me lo llevo conmigo un día un par de horas y ya desestima el caso más que seguro, ya te lo digo yo. De verdad te lo digo, yo no sé si es que cada año van a peor o este año hemos hecho pleno, pero, por el momento, no ganamos a castigos con la gente... Especialmente entre los más pequeños de primaria que se comportan peor que los de los primeros cursos de la ESO.

Jajajaja los pobres de Yamato y Gabumon me parece a mí que tienen para estar fangirleando todo el tiempo que vayan a estar fuera, eso sin duda. Y la preocupación del rubio sobre dónde está o deja de estar Mai para fangirlear a gusto también está bien. Jajajajaja y ya vemos que él tampoco se ha quedado atrás con el regalo, como siempre. Deben de odiarlos mucho los demás... Aunque bueno, tampoco creo yo que nadie se vaya a quedar corto juntándose con quienes se juntan.

Hoy nos ha llegado la lluvia, para recibir bien el fin de semana y yo tengo que irme ahora corriendo a por el bus y me está dando toooda la pereza. Pero bueno, así os dejo el capi subido aunque por aquí no os pueda contestar más que a las carreras. Un bico grandote vecina.


	164. Que nadie más esté contigo

\- Vaya ojeras, ¿se puede saber a qué te has dedicado tú por la noche? – Mai se quedó mirando hacia Yamato cuando lo vio aparecer-. ¿Te has vuelto un señorito y ahora solo puedes pegar ojo en tu cama?

\- Buenos días a ti también – murmuró por lo bajo, yendo hacia una de las pantallas para comprobar los números que en ella había.

\- ¿Gabumon?

\- Se ha quedado durmiendo – explicó dándole la espalda, intentando centrarse.

\- Vaya dos… ¿No os habréis pasado la noche montando el drama los dos abrazados el uno al otro?

\- Vete a buscar a estos, ¿quieres?

\- ¿En serio? ¿¡En serio!?

\- Que te largues a buscar a los demás… - alargó el brazo, aprovechándose de que simplemente si la pillaba desprevenida con un leve empujón podía lanzarla más lejos.

Se habían quedado despiertos hasta tarde los dos, en eso no se equivocaba Mai. Pero no habían estado montando el drama sino que habían estado terminando de ver todo lo que había en la primera carpeta de la tablet. Gabumon se había quedado dormido antes que él y había aprovechado para comprobar muy por encima lo que podía haber en las demás dándose cuenta de que había casi tantas carpetas como días iban a pasar en la estación. Iba a tener que tener unas palabras muy serias con Sora cuando volviera a la Tierra por hacerle semejante encerrona.

\- Eso sí que es nuevo – dijo Katsu quedándose mirando hacia el reflejo del rubio en la pantalla-. ¿Desde cuándo te dan los músculos de la cara para articular semejante sonrisa de tonto?

\- ¿Eres consciente que desde que no tenemos a Hideki de niñera si me da la gana de abrirte un expediente puedo hacerlo?

\- ¿Abrirlo? ¿No se supone que tengo ya dos o tres?

\- Creo que se te sigue acusando que dejara de funcionar todo hace unos añitos…

\- Eh, Takao siempre es el que toca donde nadie le ha mandado tocar – sorprendido en parte por la forma que había tomado la conversación, en la que todavía no habían aparecido bufidos o malas caras por parte del rubio, se encogió de hombros-. ¿Todo en orden?

\- Sí, si le he dicho a Mai que fuera a por los nuevos para que lo vieran y supieran entender qué significaba todo esto.

Riéndose, se quedó apoyado en la pared más cercaba a dónde estaba Yamato, observándolo entretenido hasta que el rubio se dio cuenta y se quedó mirando hacia él con la confusión en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Tú tienes idea de lo que significan?

\- … - intentando aparentar seriedad unos segundos, se dio por vencido, empezando a reírse-. Cállate.

* * *

Hacía ya una semana que Yamato se había ido y realmente, había pensado que las cosas se le iban a poner más cuesta arriba. Sin embargo, los días pasaban con rapidez gracias a la rutina y a que no estaba teniendo tiempo tampoco ni para aburrirse. Posiblemente se resumiera en que ahora era madre y que tenía una pequeña a punto de cumplir un año con ganas de corretear y jugar.

Habían tenido problemas los primeros días. Se había podido dar cuenta de que la niña notaba la ausencia de su padre. Aunque fuera pequeña, Aiko se había dado cuenta de que llegaba la hora en la que él solía volver del trabajo y no lo hacía. Pero más allá de estar algo más llorona de la cuenta, había conseguido hacer carrera. Dudaba que la entendiera cuando le decía lo que pasaba, pero cada vez que lloraba porque no era Yamato quien la bañaba o le daba la cena conseguía acabar calmándola. Se podría decir incluso que era ella quien lo llevaba peor incluso.

\- A ver, venga, repite conmigo – le dijo al bebé -. Pa…pá.

Sora se había quedado echada a la sombra en el jardín. Había llevado con ella una manta para que la pequeña no acabara por el suelo cuando quisiera revolver y se había echado con ella apoyada en sus rodillas mientras que Biyomon las observaba.

\- Pa… - vocalizó la pequeña, entretenida al ver las caras de su madre.

\- Papá… ¿dónde está papá?

\- Papá – repitió consiguiendo así sorprender a su madre, haciéndolo aún más cuando movió su bracito pareciendo señalar hacia arriba.

\- ¿Dónde está papá? – volvió a preguntar, incrédula.

\- Papá – señaló, aquella vez de forma más evidente hacia arriba.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par la pelirroja miró hacia su compañera, intentando comprobar que no se lo estaba imaginando. Agitando las manos en el aire, como si se estuviera abanicando, terminó por llevarse una de ellas a los labios quedándose mirando al bebé completamente atónita.

\- Te pasas los días diciéndole a dónde se ha ido – dijo Biyomon sin entender qué le pasaba a Sora, al cual parecía estar a punto de empezar a hacer los mismos ruidos que Aiko.

Divertida por las caras y gestos de su madre, la pequeña empezó a reírse, repitiendo de nuevo aquellas palabras varias veces riéndose cada vez mas. Cuando al pelirroja fue capaz de reaccionar, la cogió por debajo de los brazos, acercándosela.

\- ¡Pero si tengo la cosita más lista del mundo en casa! – le dijo, rozando su naricita con la de ella-. Ya verás cuando te escuche Yamato…

\- ¿Por qué? – Biyomon, sin entender muy bien de qué iba aquello, continuó observándolas confusa.

\- Porque lo conozco, y le va a hacer muchísima ilusión que sea capaz de decir "papá". A ver si se lo dice cuando lo vea volver… ¿Le mandamos un video a tus abuelos diciendo papá? Ya verás qué divertido… - se la acercó de nuevo para darle un beso sonoro en la mejilla escuchando la carcajada de la pequeña mientras que la dejaba donde antes había estado.

Metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, empezó a revolver hasta ser capaz de sacar el teléfono de los pantalones cortos, dándose cuenta de que una luz brillaba en la pantalla de color blanco. Al desbloquearlo pudo ver que tenía un correo electrónico y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al leer el remitente.

\- ¿Es Yamato? Tiene que ser él, has puesto esa cara de tonta…

\- Oye… - dándole un suave golpecito con el dedo en el pico, se empezó a reír por lo bajo, abriendo el correo para poder leerlo.

La expresión de la pelirroja fue cambiando a medida que leía, acabando por empezar a reírse por lo bajo. Había llegado con él al trato de que iría mirando las carpetas poco a poco y que no se daría un atracón en los primeros días, de manera que cuando por fin era capaz de recibir un correo de él, solía hacer referencia a lo que había podido ver hasta entonces. Aquel día, no necesitaba demasiadas aclaraciones sobre a la que habría podido llegar.

\- Luego le contesto – le dijo a la digimon-. Ahora estoy con alguien mucho más importante…

Prefería hacerlo más tarde, cuando no estuviera Biyomon con ella, disimulando la sonrisa que se le había quedado que poco tenía que ver con la pequeña entonces, dándose cuenta de que era una causa perdida, ya que Aiko ahora quería bajarse de su madre para ir a revolver con los juguetes que le había sacado con ellas.

\- Bueno… Ya les mandaremos en otro momento el video – ayudándola a bajar, la siguió con la mirada-. Oye Aiko, tenemos encima el día de la madre, tenemos que ir pensando cómo lo vamos a celebrar las dos juntitas, ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a pasar el día en la playa?

\- ¿Yo puedo ir? – preguntó la digimon.

\- ¿Cómo que si puedes ir? – confusa, se quedó mirando hacia ella.

\- Sí… como has dicho que vais las dos…

Arqueando una ceja, se acercó a su compañera para cogerla y dejarla exactamente en la misma posición en la que había tenido a la niña minutos antes, pinchándola con los dedos una vez que la hubo sentado.

\- Tú si crees que te vas a librar de mí con tanta facilidad vas a tener que ponerte algo más creativa…

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, intentando sonar seria, antes de atacar con cosquillas a su compañera, viendo como, de nuevo la niña se acercaba hacia ellas queriendo jugar también.

* * *

\- Tienes ojeras – le dijo Gabumon a Yamato mientras cenaban.

\- Claro que las tengo… - llevaba con ellas desde que habían llegado allí.

\- Anoche nos fuimos a dormir temprano, ¿no has podido dormir bien?

Viéndose sin ser capaz de sacar una conclusión y respuesta apropiadas, no pudo más que desviar la mirada. No, no se había ido a dormir temprano, simplemente había dado con una carpeta en la que según había entrado se había encontrado otra que ponía "Esta no se la dejes ver a Gabumon".

\- ¿Has estado viendo algo sin mí? – se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el rubio.

\- No… - rojo completamente, le hizo un gesto para que bajase el tono-. Shh…

\- ¡Traidor!

\- Shhh shhhh – repitió-. Sí, pero no era nada de Aiko, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Traidor!

Sin darle oportunidad de decirle nada más, el digimon lo dejó con la palabra en la boca yéndose hacia el dormitorio dando por terminada la cena, cruzándose por el camino con Mai quien llegaba algo más tarde aquel día.

\- ¿Qué le pasa que ni me ha mirado? – giró la cabeza hacia Yamato, dándose cuenta entonces de lo sumamente rojo que estaba-. ¿Y a ti? Madre mía… si te debe de salir humo de las orejas – alargando la mano, fue directa a intentar comprobarlo, llevándose un manotazo.

\- Estoy cenando, déjame en paz…

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Y esa cara?

\- Nada…

\- ¿Seguro? Prueba otra vez.

\- Nada de tu interés – relajando el gesto, se giró hacia ella para sonreírle de forma irónica-. ¿De dónde vienes ahora?

\- Se me pasó la hora, estaba entretenida comprobando las nuevas rutas y comprobando otra vez las condiciones para el día de vuelta…

\- ¿Han cambiado algo?

\- No, nada de nada. Así que supongo que por el momento todo sigue tal cual estaba… Si es que no tengo ni hambre.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿El menú te lo impide? – riéndose se puso en pie, acercándose para poder coger algo para ella y llevárselo de vuelta-. Para que luego digas que te trato mal.

\- Esto cuenta como tratarme mal…

* * *

Después de haber dejado a Aiko y Biyomon durmiendo tranquilamente en la habitación de la pequeña, Sora se había quedado en el salón. Tenía intención de terminar algunas cosas del trabajo, aprovechando así para tener las mañanas libres ya que era cuando más activa solía estar la niña.

Dando por terminado aquello, recordó que aquella tarde había dejado sin contestar a Yamato y sonrió automáticamente antes de volver a buscar el correo que le había mandado sin tener que disimular sus caras por lo que en él venía escrito.

"_No sé si quiero saber lo que tramas, pero que sepas que llevo probadas ya como cinco o seis contraseñas y por el momento me sigue dando error. Tú sabrás qué es lo que has escondido tan bien con semejante contraseña, pero espero que merezca la pena poder ser capaz de conseguirlo. ¿No me vas a dar ni una pista?"_

Era el párrafo que más le interesaba y el que había sido capaz de leer antes. Abriendo la respuesta, empezó a teclear, entretenida con aquello. Sin duda no iba a ayudarle para que lo adivinase, así lo tenía entretenido y evitaba que estuviera por las noches dándole vueltas a cosas que no debía.

"_¿Quién te ha dicho que te mereces alguna pista? Así no te aburres… Aunque te veo demasiado ocioso, comandante, como para dedicar una noche a intentar adivinar qué puede haber en esa carpeta. Quizás deberías de tener cuidado, porque si tanto me he molestado en ponerle una buena clave de seguridad es porque a lo mejor nadie más debería de ver lo que hay en ella y podría considerarse un premio que llegases a desbloquearla._

_Tú verás cómo lo consideras…_

_PD: en serio, que nadie más esté contigo cuando la consigas abrir"_

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** veeenga, peor solo porque ya he escrito hoy un capítulo, ¿eh? Jajajaja

Parece que poco a poco va pasando el tiempo y se van adaptando todos a la situación temporal en la que están. Y Aiko va a haber heredado todas las buenas neuronas de la familia porque es muy lista y ya se ha aprendido dónde está papi y además ha aprendido a decir una palabrita que probablemente mate a su padre del ataque según se lo cruce. Quién le iba a decir a Yamato que iba a morir de esa forma, él, con su fama de rancio... Jajajajajaja

Y parece ser que alguien está entretenida y ha encontrado cómo reírse de su marido incluso sin tenerlo en casa con ella. ¿Qué será lo que tiene tan bien guardado en la tableta que nadie más que él debe ver y que viene hasta con contraseña? Se aceptan apuestas que viniendo de esos dos puede ser cualquier cosa, ya lo sabemos jajaja

¡Un besito de tortuguita grande grande!


	165. Yagami

\- Oye…

Yamato estiró el brazo para conseguir así pinchar a su compañero en el costado, estando echado en la otra punta de su compartimento, dándole la espalda.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? Venga ya… De verdad que no estaba viendo nada de Aiko. Lo que pasa… - se agachó para poder entrar mejor, aprovechándose de la falta de gravedad para poder moverse con facilidad-. Lo que pasa es que no solo hay cosas de Aiko. Es un regalo de aniversario, no solo con cosas de la niña.

Volvió a pincharlo con el dedo, queriendo que le hiciera caso. No tenía intención de darle demasiados detalles, sabía que no iba a malinterpretarlo, principalmente porque se refería a fotos de la boda o de la luna de miel con las que se había cruzado ya y que sabía que le interesaban menos. No necesitaba que fueran fotos realmente privadas como para preferir verlas más tranquilamente él solo. También sabía que a él le interesaban mucho menos.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me ignoras? – volvió a pincharlo, viendo como por fin se giraba hacia él-. ¿No me crees? Venga ya…

\- No, no estoy enfadado – habló por fin.

\- ¿Entonces? – lo observó más detenidamente.

\- Nada…

\- ¿Cómo que nada? Eh, lamento informarte que de los dos soy yo el que se comunica lo justo y contesta con poco más que monosílabos. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Te ha sentado mal la cena?

No le haría gracia la idea de que se encontrara mal y más tan lejos de casa donde poder dejarlo tranquilamente en casa donde pudiera descansar. Esperaba que fuera simplemente que todavía no las tenía demasiado consigo sobre si le estaba diciendo la verdad o no.

\- Gabumon… - insistió.

\- Echo de menos estar en casa – confesó de golpe.

Se quedó sorprendido al escuchar aquello. No era algo que debiera de parecerle raro, pero no era una opción que hubiera contemplado en aquel momento. Se limitó a observar a su compañero en silencio unos segundos estirando la mano para posarla sobre él lentamente.

\- Echo de menos estar con Aiko… Y a Sora. Ella siempre me trata muy bien y hasta quería dejarme a mí dormir con Aiko el último día que estuvimos en casa…

Aun sorprendido por aquello, Yamato se dio cuenta de que tenía en una de sus patas el calcetín que le había robado el primer día. Acabó por sonreír, moviendo la mano que había dejado sobre él para acariciarlo lentamente.

\- Oye, ¿y a Biyomon no? ¿Seguís enfadados? – vio como negaba con la cabeza-. ¿También va metida en el pack? Eso ya me cuadra más… - guardó silencio unos segundos, dedicándose únicamente en acariciar a su compañero.

Le sabía mal por él, pero a la vez agradecía tanto escuchar aquellas palabras… No debería de extrañarle escucharlas. Sabía que adoraba a la niña, muchísimo y que se podía decir que era mutuo, pero le gustaba escuchar como metía a Sora también en el paquete.

\- No tendría que haberte dejado venir conmigo. Tendrías que haberte quedado con ellas dos tranquilamente en casa y así les podrías echar un ojo por mí – vio como negaba con la cabeza-. ¿No? ¿Cómo que no?

\- Ya te lo dije, ¿qué ibas a hacer tú sin que yo te vigile?

\- Ah, ahora tengo yo la culpa de que hayas venido detrás de mí y te me hayas puesto así – le dijo, intentando bromear para distraerlo-. Ya queda menos para volver a casa. Y nadie nos va a mover de ahí en una buena temporada… ¿Vale? Tanto si nos quedamos en Tanegashima algo más para aprovechar el verano…

\- Si tardamos en volver Hiroaki es capaz de venir a buscarlos o de mudarse él también – habló de forma más fluida por fin.

\- Pues mira, que se mude, no le vendría mal venirse de verdad de vacaciones con nosotros – lo tanteó algo más, habiendo continuado acariciando su cabeza-. ¿Habías terminado de cenar antes? ¿Te traigo algo? Se había quedado Mai cenando y seguro que no ha terminado aún… ¿Te dejo la tablet mientras para que veas las carpetas que ya hemos visto estos días otra vez?

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que se pudiera ver a Yamato estirándose para coger la tableta y poder dejársela al digimon antes de salir en dirección hacia el comedor, esperando que no estuviera todo recogido y poder llevarle algo a su compañero.

* * *

\- No digas tonterías… No es ninguna molestia. Como si vosotros dos no os hubierais quedado con Aiko los días que necesitamos ayuda cuando llegamos…

Sora puso los ojos en blanco mientras que negaba con la cabeza. Aquella tarde había recibido la llamada de Arata para pedirle ayuda. Le había salido un viaje en el último momento por motivos laborales y no sabía dónde dejar a la niña.

\- Mañana a más tardar debería de estar de vuelta, es el otro extremo de la isla, pero se me va a hacer tarde y prefiero hacer noche allí.

\- No hace falta que me des explicaciones de nada. Arata. De verdad que no es ninguna molesta quedarme con Nyoko – sonrió-. ¿Algo que tenga que saber o que ella tenga que tomar?

\- Nada… No creo que se ponga muy repelente con la comida tampoco. Si por la noche llora o algo llámame… - le tendió un papel con su número apuntado-. Da igual la hora, en serio…

\- Tranquilo – cogió el papel, guardándolo en su bolsillo antes de alargar la mano para coger la bolsa con las cosas de la pequeña-. Íbamos a ir a dar un paseo esta tarde por la ciudad que tengo que comprar algunas cosas, así que no puedo ir en mejor compañía ahora.

\- ¿De verdad que no es molestia?

\- Arata… fuera. Vete o vas a acabar llegando tarde…

Se acercó de nuevo a la pelirroja para poder dejarle a Nyoko, esperando a que ella la cogiera y viendo como la niña parecía contenta con el cambio. Asociaba a Sora con Aiko, estaba seguro de ello, y había sido la mejor opción de todas las que se le habían ocurrido.

\- Muchísimas gracias.

\- Arata… Tengo a Mai haciéndole de niñera a Yamato a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. Yo creo que no tienes que darme las gracias porque me quede con ella unas horas. Venga, vete. Si necesito algo ya te llamo.

Despidiéndose finalmente de la pelirroja, aprovechó que la niña estaba distraída para poder irse. Era un riesgo con el que habían contado cuando había dicho que se mudaría él también al sur junto con Mai, pero, por suerte, la solución al problema había sido mucho más sencilla.

Sora lo siguió con la mirada unos segundos antes de bajarla hacia Nyoko, asegurándola bien en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres ir a ver al pajarito?

Girando sobre sus propios pasos, echó a andar hacia el interior, cerrando así la puerta, avanzando hasta el salón donde tenía a Aiko y Biyomon, posando a la niña con ellas.

\- Vamos a tener visita hoy y posiblemente se quede a dormir con nosotras… ¿qué te parece? – le dijo a su compañera-. Creo que vamos a tener que aplazar el plan de irnos a la playa a mañana.

\- ¿Por qué? – acercándose hasta ella, alzó el vuelo, observando distraída a las niñas.

\- Porque no sé tú, pero yo no me atrevo a quedarme sola en una playa con dos niñas pequeñas… Con capacidad de moverse ya las dos… - empezando a reírse con su propia declaración, avanzó hasta queda sentada en el suelo ella también, vigilándolas-. Creo que hoy va a tocar tarde de quedarse en casa y salir a hacer los recados a última hora.

A pesar de todo, dejó la vista posada sobre ellas, manteniendo la sonrisa en su casa. No era una mala imagen tener a dos niñas en casa, especialmente con el tema que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza desde hacía una temporada. No sería algo que le importase ver en aquel salón sin lugar a dudas. Iba a dejar pasar más tiempo antes de intentar sacar el tema con Yamato de forma más seria.

Sabía que no iba a estar muy por la labor, pero únicamente por el miedo que tenía a que algo pudiera salir mal o que a ella pudiera pasarle algo. Estaba segura de que más allá de dejar pasar el tiempo prudencial por la cesárea el resto eran simples tonterías y que no tenía por qué pasar nada. No estaba tan loca de plantearse aquella opción si de verdad considerase que había un peligro grande.

\- ¿Qué? – volviendo a la realidad al sentir como Aiko se intentaba sentar encima de sus rodillas, la ayudó a hacerlo-. ¿Qué pasa cielo? ¿Tienes una amiguita con la que jugar hoy? A lo duerme con nosotras hoy… - giró la cabeza hacia la otra niña-. ¿Qué te apetece cenar a ti?

Se quedó mirando hacia ambas intentando pensar en lo que tenía en casa y en lo que podía comprar para hacer la cena. Sin duda no tenía demasiado porque se había pasado más tiempo de la cuenta entretenida con la pequeña o con sus cosas siempre hasta tarde y estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que todo cerrase más tarde en Tokio, cuando se quería dar cuenta ya había cerrado todo. Decidiendo que ya se las arreglaría, volvió a dejar la vista fija en ellas, viendo como estaban jugando entretenidas entre ellas. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde de preocuparse por la cena.

* * *

Yamato se había quedado con Gabumon hasta que el digimon se había dormido, volviendo entonces hasta su cama, quedándose tumbado a la larga. Realmente tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre lo que había pasado con su compañero aquella vez. No sabía que alegrarse porque de verdad le tuviera tanto aprecio a su familia o sentirse culpable porque por haberlo seguido a él estuviera así.

Le había llamado la atención que también hubiera metido a Sora en aquello. Y esa simple idea hizo que esbozara una ligera sonrisa. Evidentemente todos se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo y precisamente ella siempre había sido amistosa con todos, pero sabía que aquello venía desde más tarde. Le gustaba la simple idea de que fuera capaz de echarla de menos, aunque tampoco debería de extrañarse de ello.

Decidiendo dejar de lado esos pensamientos, alargó la mano hacia la tableta, decidiendo volver a probar suerte. Sabía que le quedaba poca batería, pero podía volver a intentar al menos adivinar la contraseña. Estaba seguro de que debía de estar disfrutando con aquello a la vista de lo que le había contestado en el correo.

No tenía demasiado claro lo que se podría encontrar, ya que hasta cierto punto tenían sus antecedentes con cosas de aquel tipo, sin embargo, estaba dónde estaba y le parecía extraño que pudiera haber algo realmente delicado allí. Conocía bien con quién se al jugaba y cualquier cosa era posible. Riéndose ligeramente ante aquellos pensamientos, se quedó mirando hacia la pantalla, pensativo.

\- Y yo qué sé qué has puesto… - murmuró por lo bajo.

La noche anterior había probado con fechas importantes para ellos y no había sido capaz de dar con la opción correcta. Había probado con nombres, lugares y seguía siendo completamente incapaz de adivinarlo.

Contó de nuevo las letras, viendo que tenía 6 y arrugó el gesto. ¿Qué palabras conocía de seis letras?

\- No puede ser mi nombre… - probó suerte, viendo como no conseguía nada-. ¿Y el apellido?

Arrugó el gesto cuando de nuevo vio las palabras "contraseña errónea" en la pantalla. Cogió aire, soltándolo lentamente. Iba a tener entretenimiento para rato si quería conseguir adivinar qué había puesto ella ahí. Sus ojos se vieron distraídos hacia una de las notificaciones que aparecieron en la pantalla cuando pudo ver como le llegaban todos los correos del día, habiendo sigo capaz de conectarse bien la señal.

Abrió la aplicación para poder ver si había algo importante, especialmente entre aquellos que venían de la propia JAXA, pasando por encima de ellos sin encontrar nada urgente. Pasando después a ver los personales, chasqueó la lengua cuando vio que no tenía ninguno de Sora, pudiendo haberse perdido en aquella conexión y teniendo que esperar a la siguiente para saber de ella.

Su vista se posó sobre un nombre conocido, arqueando una ceja divertido.

\- Hasta aquí tengo que padecerte, Yagami… - murmuró, yendo directamente a abrirlo, deteniéndose en el último momento para volver a leer el remitente-. Yagami… ¿Yagami?

Saliendo de la pantalla del correo volvió a pinchar sobre la carpeta bloqueada, metiendo rápidamente el apellido y esperando unos segundos antes de ver cómo finalmente se desbloqueaba.

\- ¿En serio? – murmuró, confuso aún, dándose cuenta entonces de algo que había estado ignorando hasta aquel momento. Cuando se había quedado solo apenas tenía batería y según había sido capaz de desbloquear finalmente el contenido de la carpeta, un pantallazo de color negro fue lo único que pudo ver.

Resopló.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** a lo mejor entre medias aprender a resucitar gente y así por lo menos arreglan lo de Yamato jajajaja Está claro que ese hombre va a pasarlo muy mal para sobrevivir a que la nenita le diga papá. Debe de haber hecho algún cursillo de mentalización y por eso llega vivo al epílogo, porque de verdad que sino no se va a poder explicar. Además, ella es muy lista y sabe hasta dónde se ha ido papi y le proporciona material a la pelirroja para cargarse a toda la familia si quiere.

Parece ser que el rubio ha descubierto por fin la famosa contraseña de esa carpeta... Pero no tiene demasiada suerte y no ha podido hacerlo en peor momento. Pobrecito Yamato... Y hablando de pobrecitos... ¡pobrecito Gabumon! Que echa de menos a las Ishida, que lo tienen demasiado mal acostumbrado y claro, ahora lo que quiere es estar en casa también con ellas. Menos mal que ya va quedando menos...

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** antes de nada, vecina. Yo vi tu comentario, yo acepté tu comentario... Y la página lo ha desaparecido de la faz de esta tierra. Esperemos que reaparezca cuando le venga en gana...

Parece ser que Yamato ha conseguido descubrir la contraseña, ahora a ver qué es lo que se encuentra dentro cuando consiga abrirlo en condiciones. Yo creo que hasta él teme lo que se pueda encontrar porque claro, si le ha dicho que esté completamente solo su cabeza seguro que no puede evitar que sus ideas tomen cierta dirección. Con esos dos nunca se sabe y él mismo es plenamente consciente. Aunque también sabe que puede ser cualquier otra cosa y que la advertencia sea simplemente por tocarle las narices...

Lo que ha quedado claro es que Gabumon se merece que alguien vaya a achucharlo porque echa de menos a las chicas de la familia. Cuando llegue a casa se merece tener la custodia de Aiko, total, es más que probable que Yamato se vaya a morir él solo al volver a casa, así que no va a tener problemas por eso.

Ains vecina, qué depresión que mañana es lunes... Es lunes y no quiero pensar en lo que se viene esta semana, que tengo las listas encima de la mesa y me pongo enferma de solo pensarlo, en serio te lo digo. ¿Qué tal el coche? Esperemos que no sea nada grave, que luego esas cosas dejan a uno con la cartera temblando.

¡Un bico grandote! Y a ver si aparece tu review en algún momento jajaja


	166. El ridículo

Taichi llevaba un rato vigilando a Koemi ir y venir terminando de conseguir todos los papeles que necesitaba. Se suponía que estaba revisando algunos papeles que eran importantes para una reunión que tenía, pero cuando había levantado la vista y se había dado cuenta de que estaba no demasiado lejos hablando con una compañera, se había distraído totalmente. Siendo plenamente consciente de ello, dejó de lado los papeles esperando que se quedara sola para poder acercarse hasta dónde estaba.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó asomándose desde detrás de ella cuando aún no se había girado, divertido, viendo como la había pillado por sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo pasearme?

\- No, no puedes- negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, quedándose mirando hacia él a la espera de la brillantez del momento que fuera a decirle, entretenida.

\- Porque me distraes. ¿No te da vergüenza? Se supone que tengo una reunión importante y si te dedicas a pasearte por delante no voy a poder concentrarme…

\- Pobrecito, qué pena más grande que me das – riéndose sin poder evitarlo, se quedó mirando hacia él con la ligera sonrisa entre los labios-. ¿Te queda mucho?

\- No, ¿por qué? Tengo la reunión a las cinco, pero entre medias no tengo nada qué hacer.

\- Pues… si esperas un poco yo termino ahora y podemos irnos a comer los dos y luego ya me voy yo a por Daigo a casa de tu hermana.

\- ¿Ya terminas?

\- Sí, claro, yo no tengo una reunión de las gordas, don importante. No todos tenemos tu mismo nivel… - divertida por la cara que le estaba poniendo retrocedió un par de pasos-. Ahora vengo a por ti, déjame ir a por mis cosas.

Sin protestar, comportándose al estar todavía en el trabajo, se limitó únicamente a seguirla con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista aprovechando ese momento para ir a recoger sus cosas, las cuales había dejado tiradas. Las metió en la carpeta y dejó todo encima de la mesa, ya volvería más tarde para echarles el último vistazo. La reunión era en el mismo edificio por lo que no tenía que preocuparse de llegar o no.

Escuchó el sonido de su teléfono, sacándolo del bolsillo, esperando que no fuera nada de trabajo, sonriendo al leer el nombre de Sora en la pantalla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te ha dado cuenta de lo triste que es tu vida sin mí? – escuchó su risa al otro lado, aprovechando ese momento para quedarse apoyado sobre la mesa-. ¿Qué tal estáis?

\- De maravilla… Pero lamento informarte que tampoco he tenido demasiado tiempo de aburrirme todavía y replantearme el sinsentido que es mi vida sin tu presencia. Cuando tenga tiempo ya te aviso.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿No se supone que estás de vacaciones?

\- Estoy de vacaciones, pero entre ir y venir de la playa, hacer el vago en el jardín o dar un paseo por el puerto con Aiko no me da tiempo a todo…

\- Ah… claro, entiendo. Tu vida es terriblemente estresante. ¿Dónde te has dejado a la niña?

\- Jugando con Nyoko y Biyomon.

\- ¿Quién? – confuso, no fue capaz de asociar el nombre a nadie conocido.

\- Oh… Es que me he quedado de niñera de la hija de Mai. Sabes quién es Mai, ¿no?

\- Claro que lo sé – sonrió divertido-. Me cae bastante bien, no te vayas a pensar. Un día tengo que juntarme con ella a intercambiar informaciones… Lo malo de eso es que igual tu querido rubio se niega a volver del espacio.

\- No te diría yo que no… - echándose a reír, tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar-. Oye, ¿ya sabes si vas a poder venir?

\- Pues… No te puedo decir nada hasta después de las reuniones de estos días. Dependiendo de si son capaces de arreglarse y no les hago falta o no podré ir. ¿Cuándo volvía Yamato?

\- Pues el lunes que viene no, el siguiente…

\- Ah… Pues no lo sé, en ese caso igual estoy más justo de tiempo de lo que yo pensaba. ¿Vais a quedaros ahí unos días o vais a volver a Tokio?

\- Yo me quedaría unos cuantos días más, pero como se nos ocurra no estar en la ciudad para el cumpleaños de Aiko tengo unos cuantos abuelos a los que les puede dar un infarto. Mis padres llevan sin ver a la niña desde que nos vinimos y no quiero que se alargue.

\- ¿No han podido ir tus padres a veros?

\- No… claro que no. El día de la madre es en nada… ¿tú sabes la cantidad de trabajo que tiene mi madre en la tienda?

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo qué?

\- ¿Cuándo es el día de la madre? – el ligero tono de pánico delató que acababa de darse cuenta de la existencia de esa fecha tan cercana.

\- ¿Ya te habías olvidado? Se lo voy a decir a tu madre y a Koemi… - canturreó divertida-. Es este domingo, atolondrado.

\- Este domingo… - repitió, tardando unos segundos en caer en una conclusión que tampoco le gustó demasiado-. ¿Te vas a quedar sola ese día?

\- No, me voy a quedar precisamente con quien lo tengo que celebrar. Ya tenemos planes, se siente y nadie más está invitado… Tranquilo, el año pasado ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que tenía encima el día del padre, dudo que Yamato se haya dado cuenta tan siquiera – sonó divertida al hablar-. Créeme, lo conozco… Y ya bastante tiene con ser él el que está lejos de casa.

\- Ya… - distraído, pudo ver como Koemi por fin llegaba hasta dónde él-. Oye, voy a irme a comer con Koemi ahora, que ella ha terminado ya. Cuando sepa algo de si al final voy a poder ir o no te llamo, ¿vale?

\- Salúdala de mi parte… Y dale unos mimos a Daigo de mi parte.

\- ¿Y para mí no hay nada?

\- No, ya te acabo de salvar el pellejo recordándote lo del domingo… Pasadlo bien anda.

Dando por terminada la llamada, guardó el teléfono mientras que su esposa se acercaba a él, observándolo entretenida.

\- A ver… ¿Cómo es eso de que "cuando sepas si vas a poder ir la llamas"? ¿Tú no compraste los billetes la semana pasada para estas justos los días antes de la vuelta de Yamato ahí ya?

\- Ya, pero eso ella no lo sabe – sonrió ampliamente, mirando hacia ella por fin-. Y mejor así, que quiero ver la cara de tonta que se el queda cuando nos vea aparecer por allí… Eso si sobrevivimos a Daigo sentado en un avión.

\- Eh, yo creo que puede salir bien. Si tú eres capaz de estarte quietecito durante todo el trayecto él también, ya lo verás. La cosa es que no os sentéis juntos, que sois mala influencia el uno para el otro.

\- Qué graciosa… - le hizo una mueca, haciéndole burla antes de girarse a coger su chaqueta-. Ahora por lista vas a escoger tú dónde vamos a comer.

\- ¿Seguro? Vale, vale… Pero que sepas que te toca pagar a ti… Yo luego no quiero protestar cuando llegue la cuenta… - divertida, retrocedió algunos pasos hacia la puerta de salida viendo como se terminaba de incorporar y no tardaba en seguirla.

* * *

Sora se quedó mirando hacia las dos niñas, entretenida con la imagen. Había sido muy sencillo tenerlas toda la tarde distraídas. Biyomon revoloteando era capaz de dejarlas completamente hipnotizadas el tiempo que hiciera falta y además, la digimon estaba encantada jugando con ellas.

Apuntó hacia ellas con el teléfono para poder sacarles una fotografía y así enviársela al padre de Nyoko, sabiendo que le gustaría verla. No pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ampliase del todo al ver cómo aparecía por fin la notificación que más le gustaba recibir aquellos días. Fue directa a abrir el correo que le acababa de llegar de Yamato, echándose a reír abiertamente al leer únicamente la primera línea en la que ponía claramente que era una traidora y que podía ir echándose a temblar por la venganza, que tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en ella.

Sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba. Sin duda la carpeta con la que lo había tenido volviéndose loco con la contraseña había sido una de las que más entretenida la habían tenido. Se había reído muchísimo preparándola y eligiendo la contraseña. Se había entretenido en buscar fotos de la adolescencia de él, a cada cual más comprometedora que la anterior, llegando incluso a dar con una que ni recordaba tener en la que Taichi se había quedado dormido en un viaje en el que se habían sentado juntos y su cabeza había caído sobre el hombro de él con la boca abierta de par en par ante la mirada asesina de Yamato. Solo por aquella fotografía había merecido la pena todo lo demás.

\- Biyomon, vigílalas, ¿vale? Voy a hacer la cena… - dijo antes de ponerse en pie, todavía entre risas con la contestación de Yamato.

* * *

Cuando había conseguido cargar la batería de la tablet por fin y tras los dolores de cabeza que le había dado adivinar la contraseña, el rubio había aprovechado un rato para poder ver qué era lo que había en ella. Hasta cierto punto no había querido dar por supuesto nada, ya que sabía exactamente con quién se las jugaba, pero con la advertencia que le había hecho sobre que estuviera solo cuando fuera capaz de abrirlo no sabía qué pensar. Una parte de él esperaba que no fuera nada demasiado personal, porque faltaban muchos días todavía para volver a casa y no tenía ganas de quedarse con las ganas hasta poder tenerla al lado, pero sabía que tenía una batalla perdida contra sus propias hormonas, incluso a esas alturas de la vida, cuando se Sora se trataba.

Lo que no esperaba de ninguna de las maneras fue lo que se encontró. La contraseña, sin duda, había sido una pista muy importante y clara sobre lo que había en su interior. Todas y cada una de las fotografías se podían considerar una desgracia, cada una más que al anterior. En todas ellas salía él y el resto de su grupo de amigos iba variando. Muchas de ellas estaba seguro de que habían sido sacadas a traición y posiblemente fuera la primera vez que las viera, pero eran un atentado contra su integridad como adulto. Todas y cada una de ellas.

No sabía si quería reírse, esconder la cabeza debajo de la almohada o simplemente ponerse rojo hasta la punta de las orejas, pero, fue pasándolas una a una, echándose a reír sin poder evitarlo. Aquello iba muy atrás en el tiempo, demasiado y la gran mayoría de ellas traían muy buenos recuerdos a su cabeza. A aquellas alturas de su vida lo que en otro momento hubiera provocado que quisiera cavar un pozo y esconderse dentro, ahora habían dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Si es que no podía ser más evidente… - murmuró por lo bajo al encontrarse una en la que él salía en una de las esquinas, totalmente ajeno a que alguien estuviera sacándolo en la fotografía, mirando completamente distraído hacia Sora, la cual no se estaba enterando de nada-. Pero evidente… a más no poder, madre mía.

Y estaba seguro de que en aquella imagen ni siquiera tenía los trece años aún. Podía hacerse a la idea de la fecha por el pelo que llevaba él, todavía a medio camino entre corto y largo. Divertido, aumentó la imagen para poder ver mejor su cara, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Gabumon, asomándose, dejando ver primero su cuerno y luego sus ojos.

\- El ridículo…

\- Pero si estás solo… ¡Eh! – protestó al no verlo venir y cogerlo por las patas para, aprovechando la ausencia de gravedad, tirar de él y ponerlo a su lado.

\- ¿Quieres reírte de mí? Me he casado con el enemigo, ya lo sabía, pero la cosa cada vez va a peor… Mira…

Con Gabumon no tenía problema de compartir aquello, estaba seguro de que muchas de esas imágenes las había visto él en directo, y, algo le decía que le iba a venir bien dado su estado de ánimo del día anterior.

\- Bueno, espera – bloqueó la pantalla antes de dejar que la cogiera con sus patas-. ¿Dónde están Mai, Takao y Katsu?

\- No lo sé… ¿por qué?

\- Vale, si los escuchas venir avisa…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** bueno, esta cosa sigue sin publicar las review. Yo las veo porque me llegan por e-mail, pero luego no aparecen... Así que vete tú a saber qué está haciendo la página con ellas.

La cosa es que Yamato por fin ha descubierto qué era lo que había en la carpeta y no era nada que esperase ver. Ahora seguro que tiene claro por qué ha puesto esa contraseña la pelirroja y por qué insistía tanto en que estuviera solo. Si es que el pobre no necesita que Mai tenga más motivos para ir a tocarle las narices, que el espacio allí es reducido y acaban tirándose de los pelos en algún rincón seguro. El peluche parece que va a reírse un poco al menos ahora que ha encontrado las fotos, pero más les vale a todos dejarlo pasar unas cuantas tardes con la nenita abrazada a él en cuanto vuelvan a casa, porque sino es para que les muerda el trasero a todos.

Voy a ver si sobrevivo a las fieras de por la tarde, que hoy es 1 de octubre y hoy empiezan oficialmente el curso... Je, je, je. Es decir, hoy vienen todos. Je je je... Si no vuelvo ya sabéis por lo que es. ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** es de risa esto, os leo desde el mail pero luego nunca jamás aparecen las review. Yo no entiendo qué le pasa a la página. Porque inicialmente me lo hacía solo con las tuyas, pero ahora lo hace con las de Anna también. Así que nada... Cuando quiera aparecerán todas o se habrán quedado flotando en el espacio para tocarme las narices a mí.

Jajajajaja en el fondo no son tan diferentes. Los dos saben ponerse rojos hasta las orejas con suma facilidad y son unos adorables. Lo que pasa es que el rubio, para encima, peca de tímido. Que no de serio ya, sino de tímido. Y no me refiero al de mi versión, en la que es ya más adulto y tiene algo mejor aprendidas las instrucciones de vida. Lo que le pasaba siempre, desde mi punto de vista, era que era tímido y más bien callado, lo cual, visto desde fuera pues claro... Jajajajaja Gabumon el pobre es un peluche y echa de menos que se le use como tal. El día que la nena lo llame por el nombre se quedará desmayado un buen rato por ahí jajaja

Sora entre que ya tenía planeado entretenerse con cosas de su propio trabajo, la nena, Biyomon, las visitas y la gente que ha conocido por allí, lo que va a estar es estresada jajajaa Como siempre, todo su círculo tiende a enfocarse más en ella, pero, como suele decir precisamente la pelirroja, el que tiene las de perder es Yamato porque a fin de cuentas es el que está lejos y "solo" (no tan acompañado como ella). Ella encantada de estar de vacaciones en la playa con Aiko...

En fin, me voy a la tortura. Hoy empiezan todos los seres del mal, y solo a primera hora se esperan 24 niños... Quiero llorar de solo pensarlo porque además los nuevos de este año no sé si son más lerdos, más salvajes o todo junto gloria, porque de verdad que no hay quien trate con ellos y apenas tienen 10-11 años. Están ellos guapos para que los manden a salvar el mundo digital jajajajajajaja (yo los mandaba y que no volvieran cofcofcof). Aaains, ánimo con el coche, esperemos que no te ataque demasiado a la cartera ni te dé demasiado la lata. ¡Un bico grandote! Y a ver si la página tiene a bien dejar de hacer el imbécil.


	167. Parte del regalo

Sora estaba preparando el desayuno, sonriendo ella sola y sin motivo alguno aparente. Sus ojos estaban posados en la sartén que tenía delante, no pudiendo evitar observar el diminuto tamaño que tenían las tortitas que estaba haciendo para Aiko. Estaba de muy buen humor aquel día, a pesar de que le faltaba alguien muy importante con ella esa mañana, era el primer día de la madre que iba a pasar con su pequeña y le hacía mucha ilusión. Llamaría más tarde a su madre, ya que era demasiado temprano aún.

Colocó las tortitas en el platito de la niña, quedándose otra vez mirando hacia ello y sonriendo de nuevo sin poder evitarlo. Sabía que no le iba a costar comerlas, ya que eran blanditas y como no le había echado nada por encima en las de ella, podría cogerlas con la mano hasta como si fueran galletas, lo cual le facilitaría las cosas.

Fue hacia la mesa donde ya había colocado las de ella y Biyomon, terminando de sacar las cosas y preparándolo todo antes de ir a por ellas. Las había dejado encima de la cama ya que la pequeña se había despertado por la noche y había dormido finalmente con ella.

\- Ya está el desayuno – dijo mientras que entraba-. Ya verás qué rico lo que te he preparado… Por la tarde vamos a ir a merendar un helado y te voy a dejar escoger el que tú quieras - tomándola en brazos, la acercó a ella dándole un beso sonoro de los que a ella le gustaban-. ¿Vienes? – le dijo a la digimon.

Llevándose al bebé con ella y notando como la seguía también Biyomon, fue a dejar a la pequeña en la mesa, colocándola en su silla y poniéndole el babero para que no se manchase entera, entretenida al ver cómo los ojos de la niña se fijaban en lo que había en su platito. Era la primera vez que se las daba y parecía que le habían llamado la atención.

\- Verás qué ricas están… No me salen tan bien como a tu padre, pero seguro que nos las arreglamos… - miró hacia su compañera-. He hecho más mezcla, así que si te apetecen más tenemos reservas.

Alargó la mano para repartir la comida en los platos de ambas, quedándose a medio camino cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Frunció el ceño, confusa, ya que era temprano y hasta donde ella recordaba no había quedado con nadie aquel día. Resopló, pasándose la mano por el pelo y echándose por encima de los hombros la queda que hacía ya días había robado de entre las cosas de Yamato para no abrir en pijama directamente.

\- Biyomon, vigila a Aiko desayunar por si acaso, ¿quieres? – caminó hacia la entrada de la casa, quedándose congelada al escuchar lo que le pareció una voz más que conocida.

No llegó a asomarse o a preguntar quién era, simplemente esperó unos segundos antes de ser capaz de reconocer las voces de sus padres al otro lado de la puerta, abriendo de golpe y comprobándolo con sus propios ojos.

\- ¿Qué…? – fue lo único que articuló, sin llegar a ser capaz de decir nada más por la sorpresa hasta pasados unos segundos-. ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí?

Toshiko sonrió, observándola, viendo la cara de confusión que tenía puesta. Sin duda había sido complicado dejar todo el trabajo listo para poder viajar, pero como había tenido tiempo de sobra se había encargado de todo con tiempo. Y allí estaba. Había llegado la noche anterior e incluso había hablado con su hija haciéndola pensar que estaba en Tokio todavía. Era lo más lógico, tratándose de la fecha en la que estaban, Sora sabía más que de sobra que su madre estaría ocupada… Y eso había facilitada mucho las cosas.

Espero que no abras la puerta con esas pintas y sin preguntar como costumbre… - bromeó, divertida, viendo como todavía no era capaz de reaccionar.

\- ¿Mamá?

Riéndose de la escena, Haruhiko se quedó mirando hacia ellas, dejando que fuera su esposa la que saludase a su hija primero, aprovechando el momento para analizar a Sora con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que estaba más morena que la última vez que la había visto y que a pesar de parecer estar recién salida de la cama, tenía mucho mejor rostro que cuando se habían visto por última vez. Desde el interior de la casa, un gritito reclamó su atención rápidamente, dibujándose una sonrisa en la cara del profesor al darse cuenta de que Aiko debía de escuchar escuchando sus voces.

Sora reaccionó por fin antes de dar un par de pasos hacia delante para abrazar a su madre, aún sin ser capaz de hilar una frase completa hasta que se separó de ella, yendo también a saludar a su padre de la misma forma.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos aquí? ¿Tú no estás hasta arriba de trabajo? – miró hacia Toshiko aun sin haberse separado del profesor.

\- Nada que no pudiera dejar preparado con unos días de antelación para venir a verte, cariño… Bueno, venir a veros.

Incrédula, acabó por quitarse de mitad del camino, dejándolos entrar entonces cerrando la puerta tras su paso, atónita, sin poder dejar de seguirlos con la vista a pesar de que fueron directos a saludar a Aiko, la cual había visto por fin a sus abuelos e intentaba reclamar su atención de todas las posibles.

* * *

Natsuko estaba sentada tranquilamente en el sofá de su casa, revisando unos documentos para poder usarlos al día siguiente en el trabajo. Le había llevado toda la semana terminar de recopilar toda la información y ahora solo tenía que ponerla en orden.

\- Espero que no estés poniéndolo todo patas arriba – dijo en voz alta sin tan siquiera mirar hacia la cocina cuando escuchó más ruido de la cuenta.

\- Claro que no, pero es que no sé por qué tienes la manía de andar cambiándolo todo de sitio – contestó Hiroaki desde allí.

\- ¿Yo? – girándose entonces, se quedó mirando hacia él-. Eso está exactamente donde la última vez. Que te hayas colado a horas demasiado tempranas en casa con a excusa de desayunar conmigo no hace que los platos se cambien de sitio…

Se había sorprendido cuando había llegado tan temprano aquella mañana, cogiéndola por sorpresa. Tampoco le había dado más importancia, sabía que más tarde habían quedado con Takeru para poder comer con él y con los niños. Estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a ayudarlo cuando el sonido del timbre de la puerta reclamó su atención.

\- ¿Le has dicho que venga primero?

\- ¿A quién? – asomándose, se quedó mirando hacia ella aparentando confusión.

Caminando hacia la puerta, dando gracias de haberse duchado y vestido más temprano aquella mañana, fue a abrir, preguntando primero, cada vez más confusa, abriendo la puerta al encontrarse a un mensajero con un ramo de flores entre sus manos.

\- ¿Takaishi Natsuko? – preguntó, comprobando el nombre.

\- Sí… Soy yo.

\- Firme aquí, por favor – le tendió un dispositivo para que hiciera aquello, entregándole a continuación las flores-. Muchas gracias.

Confusa aún, no hizo más que seguir sus indicaciones, cogiendo bien el ramo entre sus manos y cerrando la puerta, sin llegar a despedirse, esperando a cerrar la puerta tras ella para poder observarlo. La flor predominante en él eran los claveles, siendo especialmente típicos para aquellas en aquella fecha.

\- ¿Y esto? – preguntó confusa, dándose cuenta entonces de que tenía un sobre pegado.

Cruzó una mirada con aquel que la acompañaba, confusa aún, viendo como a pesar de encogerse de hombros no podía disimular la cara delatadora de que él sí que sabía algo sobre todo aquello y que precisamente aquel fuera el motivo por el que estuviera allí tan temprano.

\- ¿Has sido tú?

\- ¿Yo? Que yo sepa, y no te creas que no doy gracias por eso muchas veces, no eres mi madre…

Poniendo los ojos en blanco por el comentario de él, tras observar el ramo un par de segundos, bajó la vista hacia el sobre que venía con él, acercándose a la mesa para poder posar las flores. No reconoció la caligrafía en un primer momento, necesitando abrir el sobre para poder ver realmente quién era el remitente.

Levantó la mirada de nuevo hacia Hiroaki, quien se había acercado, queriendo ver más de cerca la reacción, buscando confirmación de esa forma al haberse dado cuenta finalmente de que esa era la letra de Yamato.

\- A mí no me mires, no he tenido nada que ver – dijo finalmente, entreteniéndose en observar las flores.

Volviendo a bajar la vista, sacó los papeles del sobre viendo que eran varios, cogiendo el que parecía estar escrito a mano y gracias al cual había reconocido la letra de su hijo finalmente, comprobando que efectivamente no se equivocaba.

"_Feliz día de la madre, mamá._

_Lamento no haber podido estar en casa en esta fecha para poder celebrarlo, especialmente que ahora sí que empiezo a entender un poco más que lo significa. Lo primero de todo, quiero que sepas que no es por ti, ni por la relación que hayamos podido tener que nunca hasta ahora te hubiera felicitado, sino más bien que nunca había estado pendiente de un día como hoy. Soy yo el que ha cambiado de forma de ver las cosas de una vez por todas._

_El año que viene estaré ahí para poder celebrarlo por fin. Espero que tengas un gran día y que sepas que incluso a tantos kilómetros de distancia, me estoy acordando de ti._

_Yamato."_

Completamente perpleja, bajó la vista hacia el resto de papeles viendo que uno de ellos venía con la insignia oficial de la JAXA, quedándose aún más confusa, apenas siendo capaz de enfocar bien la vista, al tenerla borrosa. Leyó como pudo el contenido, acabando por dejárselo a Hiroaki y que le hiciera él el favor, viendo como ni siquiera se molestaba en leerlos.

\- Nos lo mandan a casa definitivamente. Lo han retirado de los viajes y creo que hasta va a tener un puesto mejor. Así que cuando vuelva, ya puede ir despidiéndose de esa vida – no necesitaba leer lo que ponía en los papeles. Él mismo se había encargado de dárselos a Toshiko cuando Yamato le había contado sus intenciones.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes tú exactamente?

\- ¿Yo? – sonrió de forma ligeramente ladeada, observándola entretenido.

No le respondió, todavía sin levantar la vista hacia él, encontrándose en la parte que aún no había llegado a desdoblar de la nota escrita por su hijo, una pequeña huellita con forma de mano. No necesitó muchas más explicaciones para reconocerla y sonreír ampliamente. Desvió la mirada hacia las flores, viéndolas con unos ojos completamente diferentes ahora, llevándose una mano a los labios, intentando recuperar la compostura, sin conseguirlo. No tardó en sentir como aquel que la acompañaba la rodeada con los brazos.

* * *

Sora estaba con la vista fija aún en sus padres, los cuales se habían acercado a Aiko. Sabía que llevaban demasiado tiempo sin verla y que la niña los había echado de menos mucho más que ella, ya que había podido hablar con ellos por teléfono todo lo que había querido y más. Aún estaba demasiado confusa para entender nada de lo que estaba pasando allí, por mucho que lo intentase.

\- Deberías de desayunar, o se te va a enfriar – le dijo Toshiko, observándola-. Igual que cierta señorita… Venga – dándole una caricia a su nieta, se acercó a su hija-, que tu padre prepare algunas más que debe de ser lo poco que sabe no quemar…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí mamá? – no pudo evitar la pregunta.

\- ¿Yo? Venir a pasar el día de la madre con mi hija y mi nieta.

\- Pero… ¿y la tienda?

\- Tranquila, cariño. Está todo más que arreglado. Llevamos planeando este viaje desde hace una buena temporada, ha quedado todo listo. ¿Qué? ¿Tanto te sorprende?

\- Pero… No hacía falta que vinierais los dos hasta aquí y más en estas fechas de temporada más alta…

\- Cariño, nosotros somos parte del regalo – sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de ella.

* * *

Hoy os subo el capi sin contestaros a las review que estoy aquí en la cama a ver si resucito o cómo va la cosa... Llevo cosa de media hora mirando hacia la pantalla sin esperanza de demostrar actividad neuronal... Así que para no dejaros sin capi, así os va. Ya en el siguiente os respondo, prometido (sí, ya sé que lo hacéis porque queréis y no para que os ande respondiendo, pero ya sabéis que me gusta).

¡Un besito de tortuguita enorme a tod s!


	168. A quien mangonear

Confusa a más no poder, se quedó a la espera de que alguno de los dos le dijera algo que pudiera tener sentido en su cabeza, cosa que, tras las palabras de su madre parecía no tener. Toshiko giró la cabeza hacia su marido, viéndolo entretenido con Aiko, la cual quería darle una de sus tortitas a su abuelo.

\- Ha sido Yamato – le dijo-. Apareció un día por la tienda primero para pedirme ayuda para tener un detalle con su madre y luego… Se le ocurrió que nosotros podíamos venir a pasar contigo unos días en esta fecha. El último día que cenasteis en casa me apareció con los billetes de avión.

La cara de la pelirroja no podía mostrar más confusión en aquel momento, consiguiendo que su madre se echara a reír, decidiendo ir ella a preparar más desayuno. Sin duda parecía que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que algo así pudiera pasar y que su yerno había sabido disimular bien las cosas.

\- Tú padre sigue diciendo que va a tener que cogerle manía de verdad, porque así no se puede.

\- Es verdad, es que así no de puede. Si lo peor es que ha tenido que ir hasta tu madre a decirle que de verdad que no podemos estar más contentos con un yerno como él a ver si se le pasan las paranoias de una vez… - cogió a Aiko en brazos, dejándola así sentada sobre sus rodillas para darle él el desayuno.

\- ¿Yamato? – preguntó por fin.

\- Sí, ha sido todo cosa de él. Salvo el elegir las flores para su madre, que eso me lo dejó a mí, pero mira, ya bastante tenía él… - Toshiko se giró hacia ella.

\- Pero si no… No parecía tener ni idea de que iba a pasar la fecha fuera ni nada por el estilo.

\- Bueno, mira, parece que sabe disimular algo mejor de lo que aparenta. Si lo lleva sabiendo casi desde que se enteró de la fecha del viaje, porque no tardó nada en venir a decírmelo – sonrió a su hija, acercándose a coger el plato de las tortitas-. Cariño, sin duda, sea lo que sea lo que haya hecho en su momento, más te vale que se te haya olvidado…

Aún estaba intentando asimilar en su cabeza que sus padres estaban allí, casi que salidos de la nada como para enterarse del motivo de ello. Se quedó observado a su madre mientras que daba un par de vueltas más, notando que se estaba riendo de las caras que ponía.

\- Mira Aiko, tú madre se nos ha quedado tonta. Ahora vamos a tener que tener puestas en ti las esperanzas de esta familia – divertido, el profesor se quedó mirando para su hija-. Ahora me dirás que te extraña, porque mira, si es que hasta me parece lo más normal del mundo viniendo de él, y mira que no lo tengo tan calado como tú. Acepto que no contaras vernos aparecer, pero eso de creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta…

Arrugó la nariz en una pequeña mueca. Ella simplemente estaba contenta con la idea de tener todo el día para ella y su niña jamás se hubiera imaginado aquello. Y mucho menos el origen que había tenido. Poco a poco, a medida que fue pasando la confusión, la sonrisa fue apareciendo en su rostro ante la divertida mirada de su padre.

\- Eso ya me cuadra más. Mira Aiko, ahora sí que tú madre se ha quedado tonta del todo…

\- Cállate papá… - bajando la vista, notando como le empezaba a arder la cara, escuchó de fondo las risas de su padre.

Uniéndose a su marido, Toshiko volvió a dejar el plato, tomando entonces asiento y quedándose mirando hacia su hija, entretenida con las caras que estaba poniendo, aprovechando el momento para darle una caricia a su nieta.

\- Venga, desayuna… Que tienes que enseñarlos todo esto, que parece muy bonito. Llegamos anoche y poco más y no tenemos dónde cenar por la hora que era.

\- ¿No os vais a quedar en casa?

\- Claro que sí, pero la cosa era darte la sorpresa hoy, así que nos quedamos anoche en un hotel del puerto muy bonito también…

Levantó la vista hacia ellos, quedándose observándolos detenidamente mientras que ambos centraban su atención en la pequeña Aiko, la cual estaba más que encantada de tener a sus otros dos abuelos con ella. Acostumbrada a su estilo de vida, no se había dado cuenta, hasta ese momento, de lo mucho que los había echado de menos.

\- Mamá… - reclamó la atención de Toshiko viendo como levantaba la vista hacia ella-. Felicidades…

\- Felicidades a ti también, cariño – contestó a sus palabras devolviéndole una sonrisa.

* * *

Mai sonrió a la pantalla que tenía delante mientras que estaba sentada con el desayuno todavía. No se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sola y que por encima de su hombro se había asomado Yamato, viendo él también la imagen que tenía delante de ella, en la cual se podía leer una felicitación.

\- Quién te ha visto y quién te ve, ¿eh? – dijo, provocando que se asustara.

\- ¿De dónde sales tú?

\- Me he colado en la estación solo para venir a asustarte… - dejándole algo más de espacio, fue a por su desayuno, empezando a coger las cosas-. Felicidades, por cierto…

Pudo ver como volvía a sonreír ligeramente, esperando que volviera hasta donde ella estaba sentada para poder dejarle ver bien la fotografía en la que se podía ver a Nyoko en la pequeña piscina que tenían en el jardín, jugando y riéndose.

\- Mira qué guapa está – le dijo al rubio cuando lo sintió volver de nuevo a su lado-. Tengo unas ganas de verla que ya te digo yo que la semana que nos queda aquí se me va a hacer eterna…

\- Así llevo yo desde que me fui de casa por la mañana el día del despegue, tampoco te creas que va a ser cosa de los últimos días – sonriendo ligeramente, fijó la vista en la imagen-. Preciosa… Luego enséñasela a Gabumon, verás como le gusta.

\- ¿Sigue echando de menos estar en casa?

\- Creo que intenta disimularlo ahora – se encogió de hombros-. Cuando volvamos a casa tendré que pelearme con él por la custodia de la pequeña…

\- Ah no… A ti que te atienda Sora, que para algo se casó contigo y decidió aguantarte. A él le dejas a Aiko que se lo tiene más que merecido porque lleva demasiado tiempo aguantándote.

Haciéndole una mueca a modo de contestación, decidió empezar a desayunar. Aquel día iba a esperar hasta última hora para escribir a casa, no queriendo meter la pata. Había dejado todo listo, pero no tenía demasiado claro la hora que tendrían en ambos sitios que eran de su interés. Tampoco sabía a la hora a la que llegarían exactamente sus suegros o la hora a la que a su madre le llegaría su regalo, de manera que esperaría lo máximo que pudiera.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú lo has dejado bien atado todo? – preguntó la piloto dejando la pantalla bloqueada, viendo como asentía al tener la boca llena, dándole unos segundos.

\- Sí – tragó-. Todo listo. Le di a mi padre los papeles de la JAXA del cambio de puesto para que se los colase a mi madre en el regalo y aprovechar para darle la noticia hoy también.

\- Míralo… Si al final lo tenemos muy bien domesticado y se dedica con meses de antelación a ser un buen hijo.

\- Y los padres de Sora llegaban ayer, así que irán a verla según se levanten supongo. Especialmente mi suegro que se irá corriendo a intentar ganarle la batalla a mi padre con la niña.

\- Tu padre ya tiene dos nietos, que deje de acaparar…

Se rio, encogiéndose de hombros al tener de nuevo la boca llena. Aquella mañana se había despertado con hambre y le priorizaba el desayuno. No podía evitar notar una punzada de culpa en la conciencia por no haber podido estar en dónde debería de estar, pero, había hecho todo lo que había podido por arreglarlo lo mejor que se le había ocurrido.

\- No tardes mucho, tenemos una reunión con los del equipo internacional y luego hay que hacer una videoconferencia con Tokio – se rio al ver cómo arqueaba las cejas, confuso, masticando todavía-. No sé, ellos sabrán. A lo mejor Hideki quiere comprobar que sigamos de una pieza o que esos dos no se hayan cargado nada.

\- Querrán ver cómo van los nuevos – dijo por fin-. Yo ya estoy…

\- ¿No vas a comer más?

\- No… No quiero más. Venga, vamos…

\- Pero si no has comido nada. Venga, que luego te tengo protestando dentro de un par de horas y no tengo gana de aguantarte.

\- Vamos… No me apetece más ahora.

\- Yamato, no me hagas dártelo…

Se quedó mirando hacia ella, sabiendo perfectamente que era capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Tambien sabía que tenía razón, pero no le apetecía comer más en aquel momento. Era uno de los problemas que tenía cuando estaba fuera, especialmente en viajes largos, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la comida de la Tierra.

\- Cómo se nota que no tienes a quien mangonear…

\- Cómo se nota que eres el que consiente en casa… Venga, coge algo más y vamos a la reunión.

Resopló, quedándose mirando hacia ella antes de ceder alargando la mano para hacerle caso. Tenía razón, eso no se lo podía negar.

\- Así me gusta. Venga, traga rápido...

* * *

Sora aprovechó que sus padres habían ido a por sus cosas para quedarse con la pequeña, vistiéndola y preparándola para el día. La habitación de invitados estaba lista, ya que sabía que podía tener visitas en aquella temporada, de manera que únicamente se limitó a dejarla ventilando.

\- Vaya guapa que estás con esa ropa que te trajo Andrew, ¿eh? – riéndose, terminó de colocarle a la pequeña el peto vaquero que iba por encima de la camiseta de rayas azules y blancas-. Si te ponemos unas gafas de sol igual cuelas por toda una californiana ¿eh? – se rio, quedándose mirando hacia ella-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con tu padre, cariño?

Se quedó sentada a su lado, cogiendo el peine para poder retirarle el pelo de la cara y evitar que le molestara a lo largo del día, distraída, viendo como la pequeña movía sus manitas queriendo alcanzar los botones de su vestido.

\- ¿Te parece normal lo que nos ha hecho hoy? Nos ha traído a los abuelos a vernos por sorpresa… Ni siquiera yo sabía que los estaba echando tanto de menos. Cuando vuelva voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con él sobre qué es eso de esta jugarreta.

Aún no había terminado de reaccionar a lo que se había encontrado aquella mañana. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido aquello. Había dado por supuesto que ni siquiera iba a ser capaz de darse cuenta de la fecha, porque era lo normal, era lo que solía pasar por él. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que sus padres fueran a estar al otro lado de la puerta, ni mucho menos que hubiera sido idea de Yamato.

\- A saber qué le ha hecho a tu pobre abuela – volvió a hablar con la pequeña, poniéndole entonces el gorrito para protegerla del sol-. Vamos a tener que preguntarle a Toshiko a ver si nos cuenta algo…

Le dio un toquecito con el dedo en su nariz, quedándose mirando hacia ella, sonriendo. No pudo evitar distraerse pensando en lo mucho que se parecía a su padre, observando sus ojos, los cuales eran exactamente del mismo color. Cogió aire lentamente, intentando mantenerse calmada.

\- Yo también lo echo muchísimo de menos – le dijo a la niña, terminando por acercársela para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Anda, vamos a ir a ver si tu abuelo no se ha perdido intentando volver…

Posó al bebé en la cama para terminar ella de vestirse, intentando así alejar los pensamientos de su cabeza. Se acercó al armario, dándose cuenta de que ella tenía exactamente un conjunto de ropa igual que el de la pequeña.

\- ¿Qué dices? – se giró hacia ella-. ¿Vamos a juego y le mandamos a tu padre una foto a modo de venganza? Yo creo que se lo ha ganado…

No tardó en salir de la habitación completamente cambiada, con el bebé en sus brazos dispuesta a ir a buscar a sus padres para poder hacerles de guía y luego ayudarlos con las cosas. Sin duda, el día había dado una vuelta que jamás se hubiera esperado.

* * *

Os iba a subir el capítulo ayer y al final no eran horas cuando pisé por casa... Así que aquí os llega, con un poco de retrasito, pero bueno, vosotros me lo perdonáis que las neuronas las pobres van a su ritmo.

**AnnaBolena04:** la pobre Natsuko ha debido de pasarse una mañana con el pañuelo en mano porque era la primera vez que ese nene suyo ha tenido un detalle con ella. Lo mejor es que no miente, que de verdad era una fecha que había pasado totalmente desapercibida para él durante todos aquellos años. Y no por Natsuko, sino por su forma de ser más distraída en esos temas... Si hasta del día del padre se había olvidado cuando ya tenía a Aiko en casa. Pero bueno, parece que tener a una cosita chiquitina por casa le está haciendo entender algunas cosas y ahora así anda, matando gente por el mundo con semejante regalos con los que les sale.

Sora la pobre, otra que no sabe ya si va o viene por culpa de la que le ha liado Yamato. Que ella estaba ya feliz simplemente por la idea de pasar la fecha con su chiquitina en la playa y merendando por ahí, no parecía necesitar más y ahora tiene a sus padres allí con ella para pasar la fecha. Va a ser verdad eso de que va a tener que tener unas palabritas con su marido muy serias cuando vuelva, que a ver qué va a ser eso...

¡Besitos de tortuguita! Y que conste en acta que estoy escribiendo esto desde dentro de la cama... Para que no me riñas luego.

**Beyond an Epic Night:** puff, los seres del mal de este año están acabando conmigo y solo llevan un mes de curso... De verdad que el otro día era incapaz tan siquiera de poder hacer nada de nada con mi vida más allá de quedarme mirando hacia la nada totalmente desconectada cuando llegué a casa. Diría que es la subida de horas que me han hecho este curso, pero tampoco porque ya tengo hecho más horas seguidas en época de exámenes y no hay comparación. Son eres seres del mal que hay este año. Para que te hagas a la idea, llevamos un mes y ya han expulsado a dos...

Yamato ha pegado un cambio radical desde que tiene a Aiko en casa. Ya se estaba dejando ver poco a poco desde que volvió y empezó de nuevo a relacionarse con todos, especialmente con Sora. Pero ahora que tiene una cosita chiquitina por casa, le reordena las ideas muy fácilmente. Ahora sabe lo importante que puede llegar a ser un día como ese y que ya puestos a hacer las paces con su madre como parece haber hecho hace años... Hay que hacer las cosas bien. Hiroaki simplemente se apunta por ahí para poder ser testigo del melodrama que debió de montar esa pobre mujer. Al igual que los Takenouchi apareciendo por sorpresa a ver a Sora y a pasar unos días con ella y con Aiko. Sin duda se ha quedado muy a gusto el rubio, sí señor.

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** pues mira, me debo de estar poniendo mala además porque ayer tuve el día raro y hoy al final me he metido en la cama a ver si la cosa vuelve a la normalidad o qué. Creo que es un sr catarrazo asomando, así que le he dado sobres para ver si se corta. Lo malo de ellos es que me dan muchísimo sueño y tiene pinta de que en cuanto os suba esto me voy a hacer un ovillo bajo la manta y adiós mundo. Como mucho cazaré al perro para que me haga de peluche y esas cosas xD

Jajajaja la nenita encantada... Le faltarán papi y el peluche, sí, pero entre la playa, las tortuguitas, las visitas... Tiene que estar más feliz que nadie ella por ahí llena de atenciones de todo el mundo mientras que juega a su aire. Sin duda a la madre le encantará esa isla, pero Aiko se va a declarar la fan Nº1 seguro. Yamato solo tiene que estar echando en falta el poder ver las caras de sus víctimas de esa fecha. No le puede haber salido mejor la jugada y se ha coronado con esos detalles simplemente partiendo del hecho de que nadie pensaba que se fuera a acordar... Parece mentira que no sepan ya con quién se la juegan.

Natsuko todavía parece no terminar de tenerlas todas con ella con respecto a su hijo mayor y los detalles de ese tipo son más llamativos e importantes para ella. Así que ahí debe de estar, mirando para las flores y agarrada todavía a los papeles de la vuelta a casa definitiva mientras que tiene a Hiroaki por ahí para pasarle pañuelos jajajaaja

¿Qué tal el fin de semana vecina? Corto, supongo... Yo esta semana espero de verdad no ponerme enferma porque empiezo con el horario completo con todos mis alumnos de fuera también. Se presenta una semana muuuy larga... Ya te contaré a ver si llego de una pieza al viernes, que yo, sinceramente, lo pongo en duda. Y la siguiente son los primeros exámenes de los de 2º de Bachillerato, así que habrá fiesta también. En fin... ¡Un bico enorme vecina!


	169. Playas apartadas

Yamato dio por terminada la reunión, cuando la pantalla de quedó de nuevo oscura, girándose hacia los que todavía se habían quedado en la sala, dándose cuenta de que principalmente eran algunos de los de los otros países que querían aprovechar para revisar algunas cosas.

Fijando la vista en una de los nuevas integrantes del suyo, le hizo un gesto para que saliera con él y poder dejar a los demás tranquilamente, seguidos los dos por Gabumon, quien se había quedado no demasiado lejos de su compañero.

\- ¿Volvéis con nosotros al final o tenéis que esperar al cambio de equipo? – preguntó, girándose hacia ella, quedándose observándola unos segundos, pensando en si él tendría semejante cara de perdido durante su primer viaje como les había visto a ellos durante todos aquellos días.

\- Tenemos que esperar al cambio de equipo – contestó distraída, todavía con la mirada fija en el digimon.

\- Bah, tanto tiempo metiéndoos miedo con que la piloto está loca y os vais a librar de un aterrizaje con ella… - sonrió, habiendo hecho aquel comentario al ver a Mai no demasiado lejos de dónde él estaba, pudiendo ver como ponía los ojos en blanco-. Seguramente cuando lleguen ellos y estéis más adaptados a la vida aquí os dejen por fin salir al exterior.

\- ¿Exterior? – levantó la cabeza rápidamente, enfocándolo.

\- ¿Qué? No me irás a decir ahora que te da miedo, ¿no? Es lo mejor de todo este trabajo, no dejes que te digan otra cosa.

\- Habla por ti – acercándose hasta ellos, la piloto acabó por meterse en la conversación-. Lo mejor es poder hacer un viaje largo y poder tener el control de la nave de verdad – se agachó, quedándose a la altura de Gabumon-. Bueno, y también poder dedicarte a mimar a este señor de aquí durante largos periodos de tiempo…

Haciendo aquello mismo de lo que hablaba alargó las manos hacia él, cogiéndolo hacia ella, notando como el rubio se acababa riendo.

\- Diga lo que diga éste no le hagas caso, Naori… Además, está bien que no sea yo la única que se pasee por aquí y que haya alguna chica más por aquí para poder traer neuronas. No te me ofendas, maravilla rubia, pero es que entre vosotros tres no me hacéis uno decente…

\- ¿Sabes lo peor? Que no tengo ni un solo argumento que usar en tu contra…

Curiosa ante la escena, la más joven de los presentes no pudo más que quedarse mirando hacia ellos. Aquello era muy diferente de lo que había visto en Tokio. Sí que había podido ver de vez en cuando conversaciones entre los que estaban al cargo de ellos más relajadas, pero lo que llevaba viendo desde que habían llegado a la estación espacial era completamente diferente. Dejó la mirada fija en el digimon, el cual parecía muy entretenido ignorando por completo lo que estaban hablando los demás, observándolo de forma más cercana aprovechando el momento.

\- Mira, ya verás, si es el más majo de todos… - dijo la piloto señalando al digimon con la cabeza-. Él encantado de quedarse con nosotras un rato y no con el rubio atolondrado este…

\- De hecho… Creo que voy a aprovechar a darme una ducha. Gabumon. tú quédate si quieres aquí…

Sin recibir más respuesta que un asentimiento, no tardó en ver como Naori se acercaba hasta él, quedándose por fin al lado del digimon para poder tocarlo con cuidado. En la cabeza de Yamato no pudo evitar que se formase la pregunta de cuánto tiempo habría estado esperando para hacer eso… Sin lugar a dudas, si no hubiera sido porque Gabumon hacía tiempo que se había convertido en la sombra de Sora y Aiko, aquello seguramente habría pasado hacía una buena temporada.

\- Intenta no venderme demasiado por ella también, anda… Al menos disimula un poco – dijo en voz alta antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Salió de la ducha un rato más tarde, renegando todavía sobre el sistema. Llevaba unos cuantos viajes y debería de haberle cogido el tranquillo ya… Debería. Protestó mientras que terminaba de secarse todo lo posible el pelo antes de volver a revisar algunos detalles que tenía pendientes.

Comprobó que Gabumon no hubiera vuelto todavía, dando por supuesto que estaría aún con Mai y Naori posiblemente viendo a ver quién de las dos lo entretenía más en consentirlo. No iba a meterse con él cuando volviera con ello, de hecho, estaba seguro de que le iba a venir bien para mejorar el estado de ánimo que había tenido desde los últimos días.

No fue hasta que terminó todo el trabajo cuando volvió a prestar atención a sus propios asuntos, guardando la carpeta para que nada saliera volando. Levantó la vista hacia el rincón en el que había dejado la tableta cargando, viendo una luz brillar en la pantalla. Reconociendo el color como el de los correos electrónicos, se estiró, acercándola así y desbloqueando la pantalla para poder ver que, efectivamente, todo el correo de aquel día le había llegado por fin.

\- A ver qué tenemos por aquí hoy… - murmuró por lo bajo abriendo la aplicación, viendo los nombres.

De nuevo, algunos eran del trabajo y prefirió ignorarlos totalmente, dejándolos para más tarde. Le llamaban más la atención los de sus amigos y, especialmente, sus ojos buscaban dos nombres entre la lista de remitentes.

Frenó al leer el nombre de su padre, abriéndolo, encontrándose únicamente una frase en él _"Yo creo que todo ha ido de maravilla"._ Pudiendo imaginarse de qué iba, esperó a que la fotografía que iba con ello cargase. Posiblemente su madre estuviera todavía persiguiendo a Hiroaki por haberle sacado aquella foto a traición, pero en ella se podía ver a Natsuko todavía con los papeles en la mano y las flores tras ella.

Sonrió. Habría sido una estupidez seguir manteniendo las distancias con ella. Seguía pensando exactamente lo mismo en aquel momento que entonces, pero, poco más se podía hacer. Era capaz de entenderla mejor ahora e intentar ponerse en su lugar. Y, sin duda alguna, ella hacía enormes esfuerzos para intentar mejorar las cosas. Había hecho muy bien años atrás decidiendo dejarlo en el olvido y empezar de nuevo con ella. Especialmente ahora con Aiko, quien, sin duda, estaba mucho mejor con su abuela en su vida. Decidiendo que ya contestaría más tarde, salió del correo.

Era otro el que estaba buscando y, aunque también vio que precisamente su madre le había escrito también, no lo leyó en aquel momento, esperando encontrar el nombre de Sora. Cuando, por fin, lo encontró, lo abrió rápidamente. De nuevo era una imagen y llevó más tiempo de la cuenta que cargara y, aunque no pudo evitar resoplar porque la velocidad de la conexión internet llegaba a desesperarlo, no pudo más que quedarse mirando hacia la pantalla.

Finalmente, después de un tiempo que le pareció mucho más largo de lo que ya era, la imagen cargó, dejando ver la fotografía que estaba buscando. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro automáticamente nada más verla. En ella se podía ver a Aiko, completamente rebozada de helado, riéndose con el pequeño cono en su mano y, tras ella, sujetándola sonriente estaba Sora. Las dos vestidas prácticamente con la misma ropa y la misma expresión.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó la voz de Katsu justo desde detrás de él.

\- Mira… - se apartó, dejándolo ver la pantalla.

\- Ah, claro… Era un reguero de baba lo que había por el camino. Y yo pensando que alguien había vuelto a estar peleándose con la ducha… - divertido, se quedó mirando hacia donde señalaba-. Esa niña cada día se te parece más… En serio, mira qué pelos…

Yamato posó los ojos en el flequillo de la pequeña a sabiendas de que se refería a ello, riéndose. Sin duda no se podía negar de ninguna de las maneras, daba igual lo que se intentara, parecía que la única forma de evitar que se le despeinase era recogérselo. Él llevaba conviviendo con ese mismo problema desde hacía mucho tiempo, solo que, para él, la solución de ponerse un lacito ahí no era la más apropiada sin lugar a dudas.

\- ¿Cuándo tiempo tiene ya?

\- Está a punto de hacer el año. Lo cumple a los pocos días de que nosotros volvamos… - murmuró a modo de respuesta-. Me gustaría no tener que volver a las carreras a Tokio y quedarme unos días por aquí, pero a ver quién aguanta a la familia si se me ocurre.

\- Que les den – murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros-. Tanegashima en estas fechas es el mejor sitio y sigue siendo lo suficientemente tranquilo… Aprovechad y quedaros unos días más de vacaciones de verdad. Yo, es lo que pienso hacer.

\- Pero si tú vives más tiempo aquí que en Tokio…

\- Ya, pero me quedo de vacaciones, muchas gracias…

Se rio por la contestación de él. volviendo a mirar hacia la fotografía.

\- Y también te digo, si yo estuviera casado con – dio un ligero toquecito sobre el borde de la tableta, señalando así a la pelirroja – alguien así, aprovecharía para hacer un poco más de turismo por las playas menos céntricas. Así, como idea de alguien que lleva mucho más tiempo viviendo aquí…

Levantando la vista hacia él, la única respuesta que le dio fue empezar a reírse. Sin duda no necesitaba que nadie le diera esas ideas, pero no iba a hacer ese comentario en voz alta. Despidió a Katsu cuando lo vio irse, volviendo a centrarse en el correo, buscando entonces el texto.

"_Si esta era tu venganza por lo del año pasado, estamos empatados. Pero yo que tú tendría cuidado, porque tengo mucho tiempo libre y a lo mejor me estoy dedicando a conspirar en tu contra para cuando vuelvas._

_Se me están haciendo eternos los días, especialmente ahora que cada vez queda menos para que estés con nosotras. Te echo mucho de menos, me tienes muy mal acostumbrada… He intentado hacer ese arroz que tanto me gusta cómo haces y no me queda igual… Más te vale volver pronto…_

_Muchas gracias por traerme a mis padres, no te puedes imaginar la ilusión que me ha hecho y lo contenta que se ha puesto Aiko al verlos… Llevo días pensando en que era mejor que no te hubieras acordado de este día, estando donde estás. Eso no se vale, traidor… "_

Sonrió abiertamente, entretenido por lo que acababa de leer. Por suerte aquello de los correos electrónicos le había hecho más llevadero el estar alejado de ella. Aunque solo fuera una vez al día, poder hablar con los suyos, ayudaba bastante. Volvió a buscar al fotografía quedándose mirando hacia las que en ella salían.

* * *

\- Papá… ¿En serio? Ya tuve esta conversación con Hiroaki para que ahora vengas tú a traerle juguetes nuevos a Aiko. Estuvieron aquí Haru y Andrew y hace solo un par de días que vino Mimi… No tengo sitio ya…

Sora cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho, intentando ponerse seria. Toshiko se había ofrecido a bañar ella a Aiko, la cual había llegado a casa en condiciones dignas de irse directa a ella. Giró la cabeza cuando escuchó a su madre hablar con la niña en el baño, quedándose distraída unos segundos.

\- Ya sabe que papá no está – se acercó hasta la puerta-. Así que tiene que ser buena con la abuela… ¿a que sí cariño? ¿A que sabes que papá no está y vas a ser buena con ella?

Los ojos de Aiko se quedaron fijos en su madre, escuchando atenta sus palabras, dejando de revolverse entonces. La pelirroja sonrió, acercándose hacia ella para darle un toquecito en la nariz, dejando así que su madre se asegurase de la temperatura del baño.

\- Ya verás que bien, cielo… Oye – empezó a quitarle la ropa con intención de echarla a lavar-, ¿le has dicho a la abuela dónde está papá?

Toshiko giró la cabeza, confusa, quedándose mirando hacia ellas, encontrándose ya con que Sora había terminado de desvestirla y se acercaba con ella en brazos. Aiko, quien estaba aún mirando hacia su madre, parecía muy atenta a lo que le decía, acabando por echar la cabecita hacia atrás, mirando en dirección a la ventana, hacia arriba.

\- ¿Está ahí papá? Pero va a volver enseguida, ya lo verás. Ya cuando venga vas a tener que darle un besito de esos que sabes dar tú de bienvenida, ¿eh?

\- Pa… Papá – articuló por fin la palabra, consiguiendo que su madre sonriera ya que era lo que había estado intentando conseguir desde que se había acercado a ella.

\- Sí, papá – sonrió, inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente. La pelirroja levantó la vista hacia su madre, la cual estaba mirando hacia ellas, tendiéndole entonces al bebé-. ¿Qué? Mi trabajo me ha llevado… Lo medio decía antes de que Yamato se fuera…

\- ¿Ya habla algo? – preguntó Haruhiko llegando hasta la puerta, observándolas.

\- Muy poca cosa… Pero papá sí que lo dice. Y como es muy lista ha aprendido a que está allí – señaló hacia el cielo de nuevo, para que la pequeña la viera-. Pero va a volver con nosotros enseguida…

\- Pobre Yamato… Eso cuenta como conspiración en su contra. Cuando llegue a casa y le vaya aquí Aiko con esas vas a tener que levantarlo tú del suelo…

\- Bueno, a Hiroaki fue a buscarlo andando. O al menos todo lo que pudo antes de caerse de culete… - se encogió de hombros.

Toshiko se echó a reírse automáticamente al ver la cara de su marido de fondo, decidiendo que era mejor idea coger a su nieta y meterla por fin en el agua. Sora, tardó unos segundos más en girarse hacia su padre, encontrándoselo con la cara de turno.

\- Venga ya, ¡papá! Esa guerra que os traéis entre vosotros tiene que terminarse de una vez avisado quedas…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** ¿alguien decía algo de una foto a modo de venganza? Pues ahí está, el pobre hombre babándose encima y para encima con testigos jajajajajaja Y si el pobre testigo supiera lo que de verdad se dedica a hacer el rubio con su pelirroja por las playas menos turísticas seguro que se escandaliza porque el "rancio" ese saliera por ahí...

Y el drama de Haruhiko parece que crece porque se ha enterado que los primeros pasitos de Aiko fueron para ir a buscar a su otro abuelo... Si es que el drama tiene pinta de que vaya a ir yendo cada vez a peor. Pero bueno, por ahora puede vengarse mandándole fotos con ella enredando por la playa, que todos creemos más que capaz al serio y digno profesor.

Y parece que Gabumon ha conseguido engañar a alguien más para que le dé mimos sin tener que esforzarse demasiado. Ahí se debe de haber pasado la tarde él solo con Mai y la chica nueva del equipo a ver quién de las dos se entretiene más sobándolo un rato. Que él sin duda alguna no se va a quejar. La pena es que no tenga a quien sacarle comida de la que le gusta a él..

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** medio medio... El catarrazo parece que lo he cortado, pero no anda la cosa tampoco para tirar cohetes. Peor sí, es lo que tú dices, entre los cambios de temperatura tan drásticos que estamos teniendo y que los nenes ya empiezan a contagiarse los unos a los otros, pues detrás vamos los profesores. Si que tengo a todos los del mismo cole pochos con lo mismo...

Normal, porque además sabía que si él no se acordaba de la fecha era porque para esas cosas no parecía estar demasiado atento. Ella vivía contenta pensando que al menos se le iba a pasar el día y no se iba a poner de morros por no estar en casa con ellas... Quién le iba a decir por dónde le iba a salir. Por lo menos parece que le ha contestado con una jugarreta de buen nivel y que el pobre Yamato debe andar por la estación espacial fangirleando por los rincones con la foto que le acaba de llegar. Y no es para menos, claro.

Mai la pobre mujer yo creo que sí que tiene que estar algo más... especialita con todo. Por un lado no tiene a la nena en casa esperándola, pero en su caso más que en el de nadie, es a la más que le tiene que doler el cambio de rutina de trabajo. Que sí, que se queda como instructora, pero evidentemente aterrizar una nave... puede que no lo vuelva a hacer más. Pero bueno, por cómo es el personaje y cómo se ha ido manejando la situación, seguro que se acaba adaptando y asustando gente igualmente.

¿Qué tal vas con las opos vecina? Espero que bien que será por tiempo y seguro que la cosa es hasta llevadera a estas alturas de la vida... A mí me han llamado para otro trabajo que podría mezclar con el que ya tengo, pero mira... No quiero acabar loca, así que a no ser que me ofrezcan muy buenas condiciones pueden ir explicándose a sí mismos las asignaturas...

¡Un bico grandote!

**Beyond an Epic Night:** la app es un ser maligno que esconde las cosas, deberías de saberlo ya. Y la página hace tantas tratadas como ella cuando la dejas... Así que vete tú a saber qué habrá hecho. La cosa es que nos tienen manía a todos ya, es mi mejor conclusión jajaja

Mai lo tiene más que calado. Si te fijas, a lo largo de varios capítulos ha hecho lo mismo. Cuando los saqué en un FB era ella la que le traía el café para poder seguir estudiando, cuando llegó un día al trabajo tarde y sin desayunar fue ella la que le dejó algo de desayuno en la mesa... Y hay múltiples referencias a ella queriendo llevárselo con ella y Arata a casa cuando aún estaba en modo "odiar al mundo". Si es que debe de tenerle aprecio y todo jajajaja

Y la foto ha ido hacia el espacio a modo de venganza por el ataque tan gratuito que ha recibido la pelirroja. Puede que se haya ahogado él solo en las babas, y no sería para menos. Sobretodo si ya lleva unos cuantos días fuera de casa y tiene un mono de estar ya con ellas que no puede más. La pelirroja nada, ella dice que solo lo echa de menos por la comida, está claro jajajaja

¡Un besazo!


	170. Chi

\- ¿Ves? Te dije que no era tan grave que se iba a portar bien el niño durante todo el vuelo – dijo Koemi mientras que terminaba de buscar sus gafas en su bolso-. ¿Estás seguro de que te sabes el camino?

\- Que sí, que he estado aquí unas cuantas veces. Además, aunque nos perdiéramos, te digo yo que esto no da para tanto – se quedó mirando hacia ella-. ¿Llevas al niño tú o la maleta?

\- Dame la maleta anda… ¿Le has dicho algo a Sora al final?

\- No, pero bueno, debería de estar en casa, es temprano.

\- ¿Y por qué no la llamas ahora entre que dejamos las cosas y no y te aseguras de que esté en casa?

Se quedó mirando hacia ella, teniendo que darle la razón. Echó a andar finalmente hacia donde esperaban los taxis a los viajeros para poder acercarlos al centro, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo y esperando poder tener aquella conversación sin delatarse demasiado, buscando así el número de su amiga entre los primeros de las últimas llamadas realizadas.

\- Taichi… Yamato vuelve dentro de un par de días, sigo viva… No hace falta que me estés llamando a todas horas… - pudo escuchar nada más descolgar.

\- ¿Hacemos la prueba y dejo de llamarte a ver cuánto tardas tú en venir a demostrarme que no puedes vivir sin mí? – al otro lado de la línea, Sora chasqueó la lengua, sacándole así una sonrisa-. ¿Qué haces? Se oye más ruido de lo normal de fondo – miró hacia Koemi, señalándole uno de los taxis.

\- Pues estoy con la niña por el centro, hemos venido a hacer unos recados y luego vamos a dar un paseo por el puerto. Hace un día muy bonito para no aprovecharlo. ¿Tú? ¿No estás en el trabajo?

\- No, tenía un viaje importante. Acabo de llegar al aeropuerto, de hecho y estoy buscando un taxi que me lleve al hotel… Pero bueno, podría ser peor – vio a su esposa reírse, haciéndole un gesto a Daigo para que no hiciera ruido-. ¿Tus padres ya no están?

\- No… Se fueron hace unos días. No podían dejar el trabajo desocupado ninguno de los dos, especialmente mi padre. Pero bueno, he estado adelantando algunos proyectos para el estudio. ¿Qué tal Koemi y el niño?

\- Bien, creo que ellos también iban a salir a dar un paseo por el puerto hoy por la mañana.

\- Oye, tengo que pagar en la caja ahora mismo, ¿te llamo más tarde y así hacemos videollamada y te ve Aiko?

\- Perfecto, ya te aviso cuando esté en el hotel… Ten cuidado, no te vayas a poner demasiado morena.

\- No trabajes demasiado, Yagami…

Guardó el teléfono cuando colgó, dándose cuenta de que Koemi estaba mirando hacia él con cara de "te lo dije", encogiéndose de hombros antes de terminar de darle la dirección correcta al conductor para poder ir a dejar las maletas.

\- Seguro que se empeña en que nos quedemos en casa con ella… Pero bueno, yo creo que estamos mejor nosotros a nuestro aire, ¿no? – le dijo.

\- Tienen sitio de sobra, pero sí – asintió a las palabras de su esposa-. Lo primero porque creo que tenemos que pagar al llegar al hotel… Y lo segundo… Yamato llega en nada, seguro que están mucho más tranquilos ellos tres.

\- Y lo tercero, Daigo es capaz de revolucionar hasta a Aiko, así que mejor que tenga sus ratos de calma…

\- Oye, la madre ha salido bastante decente y lleva dejándose revolucionar por mí prácticamente desde que tengo recuerdos.

\- Sí, pero cuando te pones más pesado de la cuenta te da una colleja. Y, aparte, Sora ya viene revolucionada de casa…

Cruzándose de brazos, se quedó mirando hacia ella entrecerrando los ojos, provocando así la risa tanto de Koemi como del niño.

* * *

Sora terminó de recoger lo que había comprado, aprovechando para dejarlo en la parte baja de la silla de Aiko y no tener que ir cargando con las bolsas todo el camino. Despidiéndose del dependiente de la tienda, salió con paso tranquilo.

\- Mira, para que te entretengas mordisqueando – le tendió a Aiko un trozo pequeño de pan-. ¿Tú quieres? – miró hacia su compañera viendo como asentía y haciendo entonces exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia el paseo por fin, teniendo que pasar por las zonas en las que los restaurantes empezaban a preparar las cosas. Se quedó mirando hacia ellos, pensando en que le apetecía quedarse aquella mañana por allí y comer fuera, pero no había traído con ella la comida de la pequeña y eso iba a ser un problema.

\- ¿Dónde vamos chiquitina? ¿Vamos al mirador a ver si desde ahí vemos algo entretenido? – empujó la silla en la dirección que había dicho.

Al final del paseo había un mirador que daba a toda la zona del puerto y en donde estaba colocado un pequeño parque al que ya había llevado a Aiko algunas veces. Era demasiado pequeña aun para dejarla jugar sola allí, pero si había poca gente podía dejarla y así estar más pendiente de ella. Lo que le había dicho a Taichi era cierto, pero había estado haciendo más cosas que las relacionadas con el trabajo. Con la cercanía de la llegada de Yamato había aprovechado para revolver por casa y ver qué le podía hacer falta para hacerle su cena favorita. Hideki le había dicho que volverían a media tarde y que seguramente los dejarían salir de la sede a primera hora de la noche. Su idea era esperarlo en casa con todo preparado para que solo tuviera que darse una ducha, ponerse el pijama y cenar tranquilamente.

Por estúpido que pareciera, le hacía especial ilusión esa idea. Le había dado más vueltas al menú de cena que a cosas mucho más importantes del estudio, decidiéndose finalmente por aquello que sabía que le encantaba. Se conocía los dramas de la comida de Yamato en el espacio y, sin duda, podía entenderlo. Lo mismo había pensado con Gabumon, comprando también algunas de las cosas que más le gustaban a él.

Tenía muchas ganas de verlos, a los dos. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la compañía de ambos, a encontrárselos por cualquier parte de casa teniendo alguna conversación sin sentido entre ellos dos, o bien jugando con la pequeña. No necesitaba pensar en detalles más serios o importantes, sino en simples detalle del día a día. Eso, sin duda, había marcado la diferencia entre el viaje a Marte y este. Se le había hecho mucho más largo y complicado de llevar este que el otro, a pesar de que hubiera sido mucho más corto en realidad.

\- ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Biyomon, quedándose mirando hacia ella desde su altura, habiendo alzado el vuelo.

\- Nada… Pensaba en las ganas que tengo de que llegue el lunes…

\- ¿Vamos a ir a buscar a Yamato?

\- No – negó con la cabeza-. Según Hideki llegarán de noche y es muy tarde para que Aiko esté por la calle. Así que esperaré a que llegue en casa…

Le hubiera hecho ilusión ir a por él y darle la sorpresa, pero a sabiendas de que no tenía con quién dejar a la pequeña, era mejor quedarse en casa. Sabía que se iba a poner nerviosa también ese día, pero no iba a amargarle la existencia a ninguno de sus amigos para que fuera a acompañarla.

\- Mira Aiko, no hay nadie en el parque, vas a poder jugar tranquilamente… - alejó el hilo de pensamientos de su cabeza centrándose en ella-. Vamos a jugar con Aiko, venga, ya tendré tiempo de pensar cómo hacer las cosas…

Cogiendo a la pequeña de la silla, viendo que todavía no había sido capaz de terminar el trocito de pan que le había dado alargó la mano para que se lo dejase a ella y así poder jugar sin que se le cayera el suelo. Lo tiró a la basura, pensando que si luego quería otro se lo podía dar, yéndose entonces con ella para que no se hiciera daño.

* * *

Habiendo dejado todo en el hotel y con el teléfono en la mano para asegurarse de que estaban siguiendo el camino correcto, los Yagami habían salido de nuevo a la calle. Aunque el puerto podía verse desde allí, no sabían en qué dirección exactamente podría haber ido Sora o si tan siquiera estaba aún por allí, de manera que tendrían que probar suerte.

\- ¿Tú tienes idea de dónde puede estar el parque?

\- Pues… Las veces que tuve que venir por motivos laborales el rancio de Yamato no me trajo a jugar al parque, ¿te lo puedes creer? Si es que es un aburrido…

\- Mira, de vosotros dos me podría creer perfectamente que habéis acabado en el parque jugando… No creo que fuerais a dar mucho el cante…

Riéndose de él, alargó la mano hacia Daigo, para que se cogiera a ella y poder caminar con él, dejando que fuera el pequeño el que marcara el paso y que su versión más adulta dijera por dónde tenían que ir, ya que ella, sin lugar a dudas, no tenía ni la más remota idea del camino.

Por suerte, el lugar era pequeño y no necesitaron demasiado tiempo para poder ver a lo lejos un color de cabello demasiado llamativo. Sora no estaba demasiado lejos y estaba tranquilamente sentada en el suelo, lo cual dejaba bastante claro lo que estaría haciendo en el parque. Taichi se agachó, cogiendo él a Daigo y quedándose a su altura.

\- Mira – señaló hacia ella-. ¿La ves? Pues está con Aiko… - esperó a que el niño soltase la mano de su madre-. Venga, corre a darles un susto, que sé que te gusta – dándole una ligera palmadita en el trasero.

\- Eso, tú suelta a la fiera para que te haga el trabajo sucio… - divertida, se quedó esperando a que él se pusiera en pie sin quitarle la vista de encima al pequeño.

Sora sonrió a Aiko, viendo como se ponía en pie y daba pequeños pasitos hacia ella ante la mirada de Biyomon, quien permanecía atenta por si se caía. Al estar la niña completamente concentrada en aquello y sus acompañantes en vigilarla, ninguna se dio cuenta de que Daigo se acercaba correteando hasta ellas.

Apenas unos segundos más tarde había alcanzado a Sora, quedándose abrazado a ella desde uno de los laterales, provocando que se quedara congelada del susto, alzando quizás más el tono de lo que hubiera querido, asustando a su vez a Aiko, la cual perdió el equilibrio, quedándose sentada en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué…? – bajó la vista hacia el niño, no reconociéndolo en un principio al no poder verle la cara, haciéndolo unos segundos más tarde-. ¿Daigo? ¿Cómo has llegado tú hasta aquí?

\- ¿Ves? Te dije que no iba a ser tan complicado subirlo al avión…

Girando la cabeza automática hacia el origen de la voz de Taichi, no pudo más que quedarse mirando hacia ellos con la boca abierta, sin poder procesar lo que estaba pasando. Hacía apenas un rato que había hablado con él y… ¿se la había colado con tanta facilidad? Miró hacia Koemi, todavía incrédula, viendo la cara que traía, divertida con la escena.

\- Chi… ¡Chi! ¡Chi!

Cortándosele la risa por la cara que había puesto Sora, Taichi dirigió automáticamente los ojos hacia la niña. Inicialmente podría haber pensado que había estornudado, pero al ver como cada vez que decía aquella palabra levantaba los bracitos hacia él se quedó congelado.

\- Oye, estas cosas me las avisáis y os sacó una foto, porque no sé quién de los dos tiene más cara de tonto ahora mismo… - riéndose de ellos, mirando también hacia Aiko, Koemi se quedó sonriendo. Ella sí que había escuchado perfectamente como intentaba llamar a Taichi.

\- ¿Agumon? – Biyomon, quien también había estado observándolos confusa, habló por fin.

\- En el hotel. Se mareó en el avión… - la mujer se encogió de hombros, tendiéndole la mano a Sora para que se pudiera poner en pie, teniendo cuidado con Daigo-. Tranquila que luego vamos a por él…

\- ¿Qué narices estáis haciendo vosotros aquí? – arrancó de repente la pelirroja-. ¿Tú no estabas en un viaje importante?

\- Y está en un viaje importante, pero no le hagas esas preguntas ahora que está ocupado babándose encima…

Aiko, quien había continuado repitiendo "Chi" en voz alta, había reclamado del todo la atención de su padrino. Reaccionado por fin, avanzó unos pasos para poder cogerla en brazos, notando como la pequeña se quedaba abrazada a él apoyando su cabecita contra su hombro.

\- Chi.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** bueno, yo creo que Aiko acaba de cometer un asesinato. Pero no pasa nada, porque si se descuida no tiene testigos porque su madre también está muy confusa con lo que le acaba de aparecer de repente en la isla. Un envío directo con el que no contaba de ninguna de las maneras que ha llegado en forma de los Yagami.

Ahora claroa, bastante contaba Taichi con que el que se iba a quedar tonto iba a ser él cuando una cosita adorable empezara a llamarlo "Chi". Que no, que la nenita no está estornudando, es que ha decidido que el nuevo nombre de su padrino es Chi y yo creo que a ver ahora quien se lo cambia. Pobrecita Aiko, si es que a este paso va a crecer sola porque va a matarlos a todos con su adorabilidad, que yo al escribir la escena poco más y me muero yo sola del fangileo porque me los imaginaba y me moría...

Espero que no mueras mucho del UHDALHDAHFAFHKAHFLANGAHF porque, sin duda, este capi es digno de ellos. ¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	171. Sobrevivir

\- Es que no me puedo creer que… Venga ya, ¿qué narices estáis haciendo aquí? – totalmente confusa aún, se incorporó, mira así hacia ellos, cogiendo a Daigo en brazos con ella-. No me lo puedo creer.

Sora volvió a quedarse mirando hacia ellos. Era incapaz de asimilar que hubieran aparecido de repente allí, en medio del paseo, porque sí. Aquella isla no estaba al lado de Tokio, suponía algunas horas de viaje y… Le había dicho repetidas veces que no podía ir porque tenía trabajo.

\- ¿No lo conoces ya? – Koemi se encogió de hombros-. ¿De verdad no te esperabas algo así? Todavia tuve que reñirlo yo el otro día por decirte que tenía un viaje de trabajo… No estaba demasiado de acuerdo con que el día del aterrizaje estuvieras sola – sonrió mientras que hablaba, entretenida por las caras que estaba poniendo ella-. Y yo tenía unos días acumulados, así que hemos aprovechado. Algo decía que no podía ser que se las hubiera arreglado Mimi para venir y él no.

Taichi se giró hacia ellas, quedándose mirándolas, todavía con Aiko en brazos. La pequeña se había quedado abrazada a él contenta de haberlo visto, alejando su cabecita de él para poder mirar hacia Koemi, buscando que ella también le dijera algo.

\- ¿Y tú qué? – sonrió, acercando la mano a la mejilla de ella-. Vaya bien que te lo tienes que estar pasando en esta isla, con la playa al lado ¿eh?

\- Uy, no le hables de la playa o no habrá quien la saque de ahí. Tenemos una al lado de casa y se pasa las tardes por ahí enredando siempre que puedo yo… Aiko vas a tener que enseñarle a Daigo las tortuguitas que tanto te gustan.

Posó al pequeño en le suelo, aprovechando que Taichi había lo mismo con Aiko para que pudieran jugar tranquilamente ante la mirada de Biyomon. Divertido entonces por la cara de la pelirroja, se quedó mirando hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Has visto un fantasma? Ya sé que estoy más blanco que tú, pero oye, no todos nos fugamos de vacaciones al sur…

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecerme de la nada? ¿Y la llamada de antes?

\- Pues acababa de llegar desde el aeropuerto y estoy en un viaje muy importante. Y ya te digo yo que por la cara de tonta que sigues teniendo todavía ahora, bien merecido que es el viaje. Y así de paso le pego un buen susto a ese rubio tuyo cuando llegue, que seguro que no espera con que haya venido yo también a recibirlo.

\- ¿No le has dicho nada?

\- No – sonrió más -. A nadie. Así que nos hemos venido de vacaciones al Sur unos días. Y no, no nos vamos a quedar contigo, tranquila. Ya nos hemos buscado dónde quedarnos. Así que tranquila.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, escuchando sus palabras, perpleja aún. Solo en el momento en el que fue capaz de asimilarlo, volvió a mirar hacia ellos.

\- Sois lo peor, los dos – miró hacia Daigo-. ¿Y tú qué tal en el avión?

\- Se ha portado de maravilla, ha estado muy entretenido por el vuelo, mirando por la ventana. Ha dado más la lata el padre, no te vayas a creer…

Riéndose al ver como Taichi automáticamente ponía los ojos en blanco por el comentario de Koemi, volvió a observarlos, más bien como si estuviera intentando convencerse de que no se los estaba imaginando. Desde que había viajado al sur no había salido de una sorpresa para meterse en otra, fuera del frente del que fuera. Le había llegado la noticia del cambio de puesto de trabajo de Yamato, las visitas de sus padres y amigos. Más allá de lo mucho que le gustase el lugar y el ambiente de aquella isla, cada vez iba coleccionando más y más buenos recuerdos allí.

\- Yo creo que te ha dado mucho el sol esta temporada, ¿eh? Te veo menos rápida que de costumbre… ¿O te ha pasado algo que te haya dejado demasiado confusa? – bromeó su amigo.

\- Déjame en paz… - adelantándose por fin hacia él fue directa a abrazarlo.

Sin duda le había hecho tiempo atrás alguna jugarreta de ese estilo mientras que estaba estudiando fuera, pero era tiempos diferentes, ya que ambos eran estudiantes y en vacaciones tampoco tenían gran cosa más qué hacer.

\- Si no viene a vigilarte a ti, a recibir a Yamato y a ver a Aiko le da un mal… - dejándoles un poco de tranquilidad, Koemi avanzó unos pasos, centrándose más en los niños que estaban jugando tranquilamente siguiendo a Biyomon.

Entretenido por la tardía reacción de ella, siguió con la mirada a su esposa hasta que se alejó de ellos. Se centró de nuevo en su amiga, observándola así desde más cerca, apretándola ligeramente contra él.

\- No tengo nada que decir de la acusación que acabo de recibir… - sonrió cuando levantó la cabeza hacia él, sin haberse separado aún-. ¿Qué te parece la sorpresa?

\- Eres un idiota…

\- No me dices nada nuevo – amplió su sonrisa-. Vaya morena que estás, ¿eh? Ya veo lo mal que lo estás pasando aquí… A la que no veo que haya cogido nada de color es a la niña.

\- La niña ha salido al padre hasta en eso… Y la tonelada de protector que le echo cada vez que salimos a la calle tan siquiera creo que tiene algo que ver… No quiero que se me queme.

\- Suena lógico, sobretodo sabiendo de dónde se ha sacado la genética – divertido, desvió la mirada hacia Aiko unos segundos-. ¿Estás ya bien tú?

\- ¿Yo? Yo no puedo estar mejor…

\- Ya veo cómo echas de menos al pobre Yamato, ya se lo diré yo… - bromeó-. Se te ve bien, tienes razón. Las últimas veces que te vi en Tokio aún estabas hasta algo más blancucha de lo normal. Aunque claro, de vacaciones en la playa desde hace un par de meses… Eso resucita a cualquiera.

\- No lo has podido decir mejor – se separó ligeramente de él cuando soltó algo más el abrazo sobre ella-. La verdad es que no te lo voy a negar… Estaba bastante… floja cuando llegamos, pero incluso antes de que Yamato se fuera ya estaba mucho mejor.

\- Bueno, supongo que un sitio tranquilo, con buen clima y esa señorita como compañía deben de ser una buena terapia para cualquiera.

\- Bastante buena… Y también las buenas noticias – ladeó la cabeza, mirando hacia él al verlo poner caras raras-. ¿No te lo habíamos dicho? Van a cambiar a Yamato de puesto…

\- ¿De puesto?

\- Sí… Es el último viaje al espacio…

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Pues resulta que le toca ya y además han cambiado de puesto a jefe o… Lo que sea que es Hideki, así que se va a encargar él de lo que él hacía.

\- ¿Lo han ascendido?

Sorprendentemente, no supo qué responder a la pregunta de él. Era algo de lo que no se había preocupado tan siquiera. No era la parte que le interesaba de aquella noticia, y, por lo que había hablado con Yamato, él tampoco lo tenía demasiado claro. Como respuesta, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

\- Parece ser. Pero… yo creo que trasteando tranquilamente en el edifico de Chofu se acabaron los riesgos y… El miedo a que pueda a volver a pasarle algo gordo. Ese se acabó…

Perplejo, no pudo más que observarla sorprendido. Aquello que acababa de decirle, seguramente estuviera directamente relacionado con la mejoría tan drástica que notaba en ella en todos los aspectos. La había visto los días antes de la anterior vuelta a la Tierra de Yamato y sin duda, aquello era como la noche y el día.

\- Me alegro… me alegro muchísimo – sonrió-. Tanto por él, como por ti, como por esa señorita que ahora ha decidido que me llamo "Chi".

\- "Chi" – repitió ella, entretenida, girando la cabeza hacia la pequeña-. A lo mejor es que te ha echado de menos. Fíjate tú, ¿quién te iba a decir que una minicopia de Yamato te iba a echar de menos a ti?

\- Perdona, la versión en tamaño grande de ella no puede vivir sin mí. Creía que ya lo tenías asimilado.

* * *

Gabumon se asomó por detrás de Yamato, el cual estaba terminando de revisar algunos datos junto con uno de los compañeros europeos completamente centrado en su trabajo. Era una cara conocida, haciendo coincidido varias veces por motivos laborales. El digimon no estaba entendiendo ni una sola palabra de lo que decían, limitándose únicamente a mirar uno y otro entretenido.

\- Me cae bien Naori – dijo de repente cuando se giró hacia él al termino la conversación.

\- ¿Eh? – tardó unos segundos en centrarse, sujetando bien lo que tenía entre las manos para que no saliera flotando-. ¿Por qué? ¿Ya has encontrado a alguien nuevo a quien chantajear para que te use de peluche? Vale que le saco unos… ¿10 años? Pero creía que te iba mejor con Aiko…

\- ¿Has terminado ya?

\- Sí, tengo que ir a añadir todo esto a los archivos, pero sí… ¿qué quieres?

\- ¿Me dejas la tablet?

Echándose a reír automáticamente, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera y poder dejársela encendida y desbloqueada. Una de las mayores motivaciones que empezaba a tener para volver a casa era para dejar que el digimon estuviera tranquilo y a gusto en casa con su familia. Jamás se habría imaginado verlo en esa situación y, aunque le daba pena, le gustaba mucho el significado que aquello tenía. Estirándose para coger la tableta y desbloqueándola simplemente con el dedo, habiendo aprovechado aquellos días para configurarla algo más, se la tendió.

\- No me aniquiles la batería, que luego a ver qué hago yo… - riéndose al ver como no tardaba en desaparecer con ella en su compartimento, fue a terminar de dejar todo lo que traía con él.

Apenas quedaba nada para la vuelta a casa. Aquellos días se le estaban haciendo completamente eternos. La cercanía del regreso hacía que todo pasara más lento. Eran sus últimos días en el espacio y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho en lo que le apetecía estar de nuevo en casa. En tener a Aiko durmiendo la siesta echada sobre él o en levantarse por la mañana y cruzarse con Sora habiéndole robado algo de ropa porque de repente le había entrado frío.

Recordaba perfectamente la época en la que solía enfadarse con el mundo en fechas como aquella, en las que no quería volver a casa. No quería volver a la nada. Mientras que estaba en el espacio, estaba en su elemento, haciendo lo que le gustaba. En la Tierra tenía nada que le mereciera la pena, no al menos en dónde vivía. ¿Cómo iba a querer volver? Ahora contaba los segundos para poder volver a pisar por casa.

Sonrió, sin darse cuenta, ante ese pensamiento. Simplemente por ser capaz de tener ese pensamiento muchas de las cosas que habían pasado sabía que merecían la pena. Se acercó hacia una de las pequeñas ventanas, observando desde allí la vista que ofrecía. Siempre le iba a parecer completamente espectacular, pero no merecía tanto la pena. Ahora lo entendía.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde has metido ya los planos? – Takao protestó, pasando por el pasillo por el que él había llegado, reclamando su atención sin entender de qué planos le hablaba.

\- ¿Yo? Mira a ver dónde los has puesto tú, inútil – Katsu contestó, apareciendo por detrás de él, ninguno de los dándose cuenta de que estaba él allí-. Yo no he estado tocando los planos.

\- No, he estado abanicándome con ellos antes… No te digo.

\- No sé si quiero hacer esta pregunta o no, pero… ¿qué narices habéis perdido? – se hizo notar, tras entender que no hablaban con él, sino entre ellos.

\- Nada… Unos planos que estábamos revisando para unos nuevos diseños. Y yo no he perdido nada, ha sido el inútil este.

\- Ya, claro… El inútil soy yo. Takao no me toques las narices…

\- Madre mía… ¿podéis explicarme cómo fui capaz de sobrevivir cosa de año y medio en el primer viaje a Marte con vosotros dos de fondo así todo el día? – puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** la neurona de la pobre pelirroja sigue en estado críticos y sin muchas esperas de ser recuperada en ningún momento. La pobrecilla se ha quedado que no termina de entender cómo ha llegado allí Taichi y en tan buena compañía, ni siquiera una vez que se ha apoderado ella de Daigo. Y el pobrecito embajador ya se da por contento, y normal, porque uno no llega todos los días y viene Aiko a saludarlo llamándolo "Chi"... Posiblemente le toque a Koemi otra vez tenerlo detrás de ella con el drama de que quiere una nena para ellos también... Y normal, con la que tiene más a mano, es más que normal que le entren las ganas.

Y al rubio lo tenemos vigilando a otro tipo de nenes. Si es que quien diga que se aburre miente, porque no deben de pasar ni dos minutos tranquilos sin que las crisis de todos los matrimonios que hay por ahí les amenicen el viaje al resto. A saber qué plano habrán perdido y dónde estará. Yo como poco apuesto a que está en la Tierra encima de la mesa de alguno de ellos dos jajajajaja

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** si ya sabía yo que te iba a matar con semejante capítulo jajajajaja Me iba muriendo yo cuando lo escribía, y, es que , sin duda, no es para menos. Que Aiko anda suelta por el mundo llamando a la gente como le apetece y a Taichi le ha tocado "Chi". Pues normal que ese pobre hombre se muera del ahfaljfafhlafjhlafla con semejante recibimiento que ha tenido. Ahora espera que Yamato pille a Aiko llamándolo Chi, verás quién va a empezar a llamarlo así también jajajaja Además, me ha hecho gracia el otro día que me di cuenta, porque es la parte del nombre de Taichi que no nos usaron a nosotros con el doblaje.

Sora la pobre sigue flipando que se le hayan presentado allí. Si es que ir a verla es la excusa perfecta para unas minivacaciones en la playa en esa época del año, eso no lo va a negar nadie. Y seguro que ha sido uno de los alicientes del viaje. Aunque, sin duda, el más importante era no dejar a la pelirroja sola por la isla el día del aterrizaje. Que a ver, ya tiene mucho más trato con los que se han quedado en tierra, pero no son Taichi, creo que ya entendemos todos la extensión de esa palabra.

Y Yamato pues haciendo de niñero por el espacio, que ya verá cuando vuelva a casa y se encuentre a su querido marido, que seguro que lo ha echado de menos todos estos días sin poder tirarse de los pelos en condiciones con él, que no lo ve desde hace unos meses ya y eso no puede ser.

Pues... mira, el catarro se ha quedado en algún que otro estornudo por ahí, pero poco más. Por suerte lo he podido cortar. Ahora lo malo es que estoy en una de esas semanas horrorosas con clases por todas partes y hasta debajo de las piedras... y la semana que viene empiezan exámenes. No quiero ni acordarme del tema... ¿Tú qué tal? Espero que aprovechando el fin de semana para descansar de tanto estudiar jajaja

¡Un bico grandote!

**Beyond an Epic Night:** le han aparecido dos Taichis, además jajaja Uno en versión grande y el otro en versión portátil jajajaja Pobrecita, ella que estaba toda distraída con Aiko y de repente la han atacado. Al menos la nenita la defiende y le devuelve la saturación mental a su padrino empezando a llamarlo Chi. Que yo me la imagino ahí sentadita diciéndolo y tiene que ser para comérsela jajaja

Yo en vez de dedicarme a crear Mary Sues y Christians Grey me dedico a idealizar niños en versiones útiles para la vida y no porculeras jajajajaja Va a ser la seña de identidad, ya verás tú xD

¡Un besazo!


	172. Micros abiertos

\- En serio, Sora, como mires el reloj otra vez vas a gastarlo…

Dedicándole una sonrisa de disculpa, la pelirroja levantó la vista. Después de comer, habían salido al jardín, aprovechando el buen día que hacía, quedándose así viendo como jugaban los niños.

\- ¿De verdad que no os importa que Nyoko se quede aquí? – preguntó Arata, mirando hacia Taichi y Koemi.

\- ¿Tú conoces a mis sobrinos? Si he sobrevivido a cuidar de esos dos cuando se juntan con Daigo, ¿qué problema van a ser esas dos de ahí? Os vais vosotros dos cuando os llamen y nosotros dos nos quedamos con ellas.

\- Le gusta mucho preguntar eso veinte veces… - Sora se quedó mirando hacia él-. El día que me pidió si me podía quedar con Nyoko acabó trayéndome algo para "compensarme las molestias"…

\- ¡Eh! Venga ya… Bastante tenías tú aquí para que estuviera yo molestando.

\- Sí, claro. Porque vosotros dos me molestáis terriblemente. No me hagas darte la charla como a Shiori…

Echándose a reírse, alzó ambas manos, mostrando las palmas en señal de rendición. Ese día estaban todos más nerviosos de lo que aparentaban y, sin duda, la mejor idea que habían tenido era juntarse para comer e intentar distraerse. Los niños jugando con los digimon eran una gran ayuda y, por suerte para todos, eran los que más ajenos a todo estaban. Ninguno de los tres pequeños tenía idea de por qué estaban más nerviosos los adultos y, nunca lo llegarían a saber.

\- Oye, ¿cómo has conseguido librarte de Hiroaki? – preguntó Taichi.

\- Eh, no digas eso de él… - giró la cabeza hacia él-. Se portó de maravilla conmigo cuando Yamato se fue…

\- Evidentemente… Si le das a elegir entre tú o el zoquete que tiene por hijo estoy seguro que el único motivo por el que no so da el cambiazo es porque le tiene demasiado miedo a tu madre… - echándose a reír automáticamente por la tontería que acababa de escuchar, Sora estuvo a punto de atragantase con lo que estaba bebiendo-. Sí, sí, tú riéte, pero se puede quejar con el par de nueras que tiene…

\- Ya otros tienen que seguir aguantando que le yerno se esconda de ellos…

\- Eh – giró la cabeza hacia Koemi-. ¿Y ese puñal tan gratuito?

\- Es verdad, ¿sigues saliendo huyendo cada vez que viene el padre de Koemi? Lamento decirte que mis padres, los dos, se han convertido en fans de Yamato… Así que llevas las de perder. Yo qué no haría más comentarios al respecto…

Entretenido con la conversación, Arata prefirió no meterse, ya que, sin duda, sabía que aunque no había nadie que pudiera delatarlo allí presente, él llevaba también las de perder. Lo único que podría decir era que el carácter de Mai era algo familiar y que si podía esquivar a sus suegros, estaba más que encantado. No llego a hacer el comentario, dando un respingo al sentir su teléfono vibrar, sacándolo.

\- Sora – se lo tendió, dándose cuenta de que si ella no había sentido nada era porque lo debía de haber dejado dentro-. Tienen previsto el aterrizaje sobre las tres de la tarde. Nunca has visto ninguno desde aquí, ¿verdad?

Cortándosele la risa de golpe, giró la cabeza hacia él. Buscó en sus bolsillos el teléfono, sin encontrarlo, dando por supuesto que también le habría llegado la información. Hideki les había dicho que los avisaría para que pudieran estar pendientes y había cumplido con su palabra.

\- No… Es la primera vez que me deja acercarme…

\- Se puede ver muy bien la entrada – explicó, habiendo hecho la pregunta-. Con el día tan despejado que hay vamos a verlo perfectamente, brilla bastante, sobretodo cuando entran. Es un punto bastante brillante.

Algunas veces, se veía demasiado claro. Aquel comentario, como era de esperar, no lo hizo en voz alta. Él había estado en tierra esperando por la llegada de Mai ya cerca de ocho años atrás. No había necesitado que los medios informaran de la pérdida de comunicaciones para saber que las cosas no iban como tenían que ir. Sin duda, la última vez que habían vuelto todo había salido a la perfección y el mayor problema que había tenido era que se había tenido que pasar esperando más tiempo de la cuenta muerto de frío en la entrada de la JAXA. Sin duda, el catarro que se había ganado, había merecido la pena en comparación con todo lo demás.

Dándose cuenta de que lo estaba observando, aprovechó para guardar el teléfono, disimulando.

\- La otra vez tardaron cosa de unas horas en dejarlos salir. Pero también venían de una misión larga y mucho más delicada… Creo que tenían que comprobar que ningún marciano no les había dado el cambiazo…

\- Eh, eso explicaría por qué últimamente Yamato se comporta como una persona normal – dijo Taichi mientras que se ponía en pie para acercarse hasta donde estaban los pequeños.

\- No te diría yo que no… - desviando la atención hacia el comentario de su amigo, Sora prefirió no preguntar sobre el silencio de Arata segundos antes.

\- Pues mira, cuando queráis vosotros dos podéis iros y nosotros nos quedamos con los niños. O si preferís nos los llevamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad o algo…

\- No, tranquila. Podemos venir hasta aquí y luego nosotros nos vamos directos a casa… Me sé de alguien que estará deseando darse un baño hasta que no la pueda reconocer de la cantidad de arrugas que se le queden…

* * *

\- No te puedes imaginar las ganas que tengo de darme un baño largo… De esos en los que sales más arrugada que con noventa años… Y sin tener que preocuparme que salga todo el agua flotando por todas partes – dijo Mai mientras que desviaba la vista del panel de control hacia algún punto de la nada en el cielo.

\- No suena muy mal la idea… Pero yo creo que tengo más ganas de pillar la cama…

\- Tú de lo que tienes gana, maravilla rubia es de…

\- A ver qué vas a decir tú ahora…

\- De comer decentemente – terminó la frase, riéndose por la cara que se le había quedado a él-. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pensabas que iba a soltar? A saber en qué estarías pensando. Si es que parecías tonto y aburrido cuando te compramos pero mira cómo nos has acabado saliendo…

\- Esa es nueva… Es la primera vez que me acusas de tonto y aburrido en esos temas. Normalmente, incluso con Sora delante, las acusaciones suelen ser exactamente por lo contrario…

\- Eso te lo ganaste tú solo en tus épocas de soltero… Pero claro, ahora como te tienen muy bien domesticado…

\- Takao, tú termina la frase y te dejo flotando en el espacio una temporada…

\- Eso ya suena más al Yamato de siempre…

Volviendo a su asiento, se quedó al lado de Katsu, colocándose bien y dejando que los demás se encargaran de hacer su trabajo, siendo ellos los responsables de preparar la entrada de nuevo a la Tierra.

\- De todas formas – murmuró el rubio, sin levantar demasiado la voz-. Yo tengo otros usos preferentes para la bañera que esperar a salir más arrugado que una pasa…

Dejando el comentario en el aire, incluso cuando sintió la mirada verde de Mai clavarse en él, no se molestó en aclarar por lo que lo estaba diciendo. Sin duda, había varias posibles interpretaciones en contextos que no podían ser más diferentes de ninguna de las maneras. Era consciente de que él mismo no sabría por qué decir que lo decía, si por lo mucho que le gustaba a Aiko jugar con él cuando la bañaba o por las veces que tenían algo más de tiempo y él y Sora aprovechar para pasar un rato juntos.

\- Algún día conseguiré sonsacarte cosas… No creas que porque esta sea la última vez que vas a tener tan poco espacio para huir de mí te vas a librar…

\- ¿Te soy sincero? Me disgustaría mucho que fuera de otra manera… - sonrió ligeramente, mirando hacia ella-. Ahora hazme el favor de llevarnos de una vez de vuelta a casa, porque como se pase un minuto más de la cuenta sin ser usado de peluche por Aiko, a Gabumon va a acabar dándole algo…

Echándose a reír por lo que acababa de escuchar, se giró del todo para poder mirar hacia el digimon, el cual estaba tranquilamente sentado a la espera, después de que su compañero hubiera colocado bien todas las sujeciones para que nada lo molestase.

\- Vale, pero solo porque me lo pides por él, ¿eh? – levantó la vista del digimon-. Eh, vosotros dos, ¿estáis ya con todo bien? ¿Si? Vale, pues luego no quiero quejas. ¿Tú? – miró hacia el rubio, viendo como asentía-. Vale, pues… - activó la comunicación con la sala de control-. Solicitamos permiso para aterrizaje.

Quedándose a la espera de respuesta, se entretuvo mientras tanto en empezar ella misma a colocarse bien el cinturón y a posicionarse bien en la silla después de haberse girado hacia los demás.

* * *

Hideki había vuelvo a la sala de control con tiempo suficiente para estar pendiente de la toma de contacto con el equipo. Aunque aquella vez poco tenía que ver con ello, había querido estar presente y ser él quien hiciera las comunicaciones.

No tardó demasiado en reconocer al voz de Mai cuando pudo escucharla en la sala, estando a punto reírse al dase cuenta de que no debía de tener idea de que estaba él allí y que acababa de sonar lo más seria y profesional que la había escuchado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

\- No lo sé – hizo un gesto a uno de sus compañeros para que entendiera que se ocupaba él-. A lo mejor me lo tengo que pensar. No sé si estoy moralmente preparado para aguantaros de vuelta en el mismo planeta que yo…

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú ahí? – tras unos segundos en silencio, no tardó en escuchar la respuesta.

\- Vigilar que no liéis ninguna…

Hacía ya unos cuantos años cuando había conocido a aquel grupo y, sin duda, había hecho el viaje más importante de su carrera con ellos. Habían sido demasiadas cosas y había querido estar presente en el que iba a ser el último de los viajes. Posiblemente aquella situación que tenían en aquel momento fuera la última vez que se diera y nos e la había querido perder. Viendo que empezaba a aparecer más gente por allí, carraspeó, tomando un aire más serio.

\- La hora prevista para la reentrada es para dentro de diez minutos. Se ha avisado al aeropuerto para que desvíe los vuelos comerciales y que no tengáis problemas. Las coordenadas os aparecerán en pantalla en breves momentos.

\- Permanecemos a la espera, _señor_.

Pudo darse cuenta perfectamente de la forma en la que había dicho la última palabra, asumiendo que había notado el cambio de forma de hablarse y había entendido que ya no estaban con tan poca gente pendiente de ellos. Podía imaginarse perfectamente lo que estaría pasando unos cuantos kilómetros por encima de sus cabezas.

Levantó la vista hacia los demás, sacando así el teléfono del bolsillo, comprobando que había recibido contestación de Arata, aprovechando entonces para confirmarle la hora también a él y, especialmente, la hora prevista en la que los dejarían salir de la base. Oficialmente, él mismo se había ofrecido a acercarlos a casa cuando llegasen, de manera que ninguno de lo que estaban a punto de volver tenía idea de aquello.

* * *

\- ¿Qué estaba haciendo Hideki ahí? – preguntó Takao-. ¿Tan poco de fía de nosotros o qué?

\- Probablemente… - Yamato se encogió de hombros-. Querrá que no le desgraciéis más la reputación con las que acabáis liando siempre…

\- O querrá comprobar que tenemos un comandante que puede dar el pego como eficiente.

\- No lo sé, si os digo que hagáis algo tampoco me vais a hacer caso, especialmente aquí la experta piloto.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, mientras que estemos aquí la que da las órdenes soy yo. Así que tú te quedas calladito y haciéndome más fácil el trabajo, sino, haberte metido a piloto tú.

\- Eh, que yo sabía…

\- Sí, claro, en el simulador. Exactamente la misma experiencia que los angelitos que acabamos de dejar en la estación, así que deja de dar la lata o te mando a buscarlos en el viaje de vuelta…

\- ¿Sois conscientes de que estáis hablando con los micros abiertos? – sonó la voz del general de repente.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** y aquí tenemos al equipo más serio de la historia de la JAXA no dando el cante mientras que Hideki se pregunta por qué ha decidido ir hasta allí y dejar que lo relacionen con él. Si es que no aprende el pobre hombre y todavía sigue yendo a ver si siguen todos vivos. A comprobar sus los nenes están bien par volver a casa que sino luego le gritan a él.

Y parece que ya tenemos al grupo volviendo y al resto esperando. Que se han juntado todos para poder esperar en compañía a que lleguen los que les faltan mientras que los nenes andan entretenidos liándola por casa. Si al final menudo grupo se ha ido a juntar, Yagamis incluídos. Los nenes pueden aprovechar para distraer a los grandes, que seguro que hay dos que están que se suben por las paredes ya. A ver si por lo menos Sora no se empieza a poner mala con sus nervios y acaba otra vez atacada y con el estómago revuelto en el rincón.

Me voy a hacer el setita, que es lunes y... es lunes, vamos a dejarlo ahí. Lo de mañana va a ser muy, muy, muy, pero que muy feo... Aaaains, ¡un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** mira, ni me hables, no sé cómo, pero no hago más que tener más horas por todas partes todos los días. Si es que planeo mi horario y cuando veo que tengo un hueco aparece alguien de repente y me pone una clase con la que no contaba. Había movido una hora a mañana del viernes para ir más cómodos todos de tiempo y cuando llego hoy me dicen "pero no canceles aún el viernes que puede venir gente". Así que no fue mover una hora, fue ganarse una hora extra, así, de propina.

Koemi y Yamato lo que pasa es que están más que metidos también en la relación. Más Yamato que ella, claro, porque él también tiene ese matrimonio con Taichi un tanto especialito, pero ella ya vive con ello, no pasa nada. De verdad que tuvo que tenerle mucha, pero que mucha manía a Sora en su momento. Pero bueno, no tardaría en darse cuenta de lo que de verdad había por ahi y dedicarse a ignorarlos y ser más feliz jajaja De hecho, eso sigue haciendo, aunque ahora además tiene excusa para estar ella en la playa tranquilamente o en el jardín tomando el sol al fresco.

Mimi debería de haber tenido algún capítulo, pero mira, no estoy yo para perder minutos de vida con Mimi. Con hacerle justicia con la referencia de que estuvo por allí de visita, nos vale a todos que la última vez que salió, aunque fuera en FB, quedó muy bien y muy adulta ella. No vayamos a volver a estropear las cosas. En fin vecina, me voy a ir a vaguear porque esta semana va a ser el horror infernal y de solo pensarlo me pongo de malas pulgas... ¡Un bico grandote!


	173. Estela de luz

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia la nada, entretenido, haciendo tiempo simplemente mientras que esperaban la confirmación. Hacía un rato que Hideki había informado de que estaban teniendo problemas en el aeropuerto y que aún no habían podido confirmar la entrada con el cielo despejado.

Estaba más cansado de lo que debería, habiéndose quedado la noche anterior más tiempo despierto del que debería. Como todos aquellos días se había echado en la cama junto con Gabumon y había estado viendo las últimas carpetas que le habían quedado sin ver. Sin embargo, cuando el digimon se había dormido, él mismo había vuelto a su propio compartimento y había terminado encontrando una de las carpetas que sin ponía de título "Abrir solo antes de volver a casa". Y, sin duda, era la mejor advertencia que había recibido en todo el tiempo que había estado fuera.

Cuando había abierto la carpeta, tampoco se había encontrado demasiado dentro, simplemente una pequeña nota dentro de un documento de texto en el que únicamente decía que esperaba que hubiera hecho caso al título o sino que él solito se iba a aguantar. No había podido evitar reírse con aquello, sonaba como una verdadera amenaza. Lo siguiente que pudo encontrar fue, como hacía mucho tiempo atrás, una fotografía de una bolsa de pequeño tamaño. De ella se podían ver salir algunos trozos de tela, los cuales podrían ser perfectamente unos tirantes.

A aquellas alturas de su vida, había aprendido a reconocer algunas marcas de ropa y, sin duda, sabía cuál era aquella que decoraba la bolsa, en la cual venía pegada una post-it en la que ponía que no eran tan malos los de los envíos online. Echándose a reír, sin duda se le ocurrían unas cuantas ideas de lo que podría encontrarse ahí dentro, agradeciendo que no hubiera absolutamente nada más. Había cosas que prefería ver en directo…

\- Creo que prefiero no saber qué haces con esa cara… - le dijo Mai, devolviéndolo así a la realidad.

\- Nada… Pensaba en mis cosas – giró la cabeza hacia ella-. ¿Tanto tráfico hay hoy en Tanegashima? Esto es lo que pasa cuando viajamos en temporada alta…

\- Ya, ahora cámbiame el tema… - se echó hacia atrás en la silla, quedándose más relajada, mirando hacia él-. ¿Tienes ganas de volver?

\- Demasiadas…

Los ojos de Yamato volvieron a enfocarla. Sin duda se moría de ganas por volver a casa. La vez que habían estado cinco meses fuera había sentido aquella sensación también, pero no de forma tan intensa. Estaba completamente seguro que ella estaba igual que él y que lo entendía mejor que nadie.

\- Además… Yo ya empiezo a estar cansada de tanto flotar por ahí... Tengo ganas de volver a casa, caminar como una persona normal… Todas esas cosas.

\- Ya… Es más, ¿pegaste ojo anoche?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque hoy por la mañana en el desayuno tenías una cara de muerta que no podías con ella…

\- Gracias, tú también eres muy bello y hermoso recién levantado de la cama, maravilla rubia… - puso los ojos en blanco-. Dormir… dormí bien, pero me desperté muy temprano – se encogió de hombros-. Te digo yo que mi cuerpo está en huelga contra esa comida…

\- ¿El tuyo solo?

Ambos se distrajeron automáticamente al ver como en la pantalla aparecían por fin las coordenadas que necesitaban para poder volver a casa. Parecía que por fin se había acabado la espera.

* * *

\- ¿Segura que estás bien?

Taichi había aprovechado un momento en el que se habían quedado a solas, acercándose así a su amiga cuando vio que se le caían los juguetes de Aiko que traía al suelo. Fue tras ella, agachándose así él para recogerlos por ella, posándolos encima de la mesa.

\- Para ser yo en un momento como este, te digo yo que estoy todo lo bien que podría estar – ni siquiera se molestó en negar la evidencia y menos con él.

\- Eh – tiró de ella, dejando las manos posadas en sus hombros-. No te quiero volver a ver tan histérica como aquella vez, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que preocuparte de nada… Y cuando te quieras dar cuenta ya lo vamos a tener por casa con alguno de sus dramas.

\- Si ya lo sé… Pero, ¿qué quieres que le haga? Es superior a mí ponerme así.

\- ¿No me habías dicho que el despegue lo habías llevado bien?

\- Sí, claro. Lo llevé todo lo bien que pude. Además, Aiko se asustó con el ruido y se me echó a llorar… Así que me distrajo del todo y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya había pasado todo.

\- ¿Tengo que echarme a llorar yo?

Sin haber visto venir ese comentario, se le escapó la risa automáticamente por la tontería que acababa de escuchar. De Taichi tenía que venir sin duda, y aunque sabía que seguramente lo había hecho para distraerla, había surtido perfectamente efecto.

\- Anda… Ya te recojo yo las cosas de Aiko. Venga, vete a vestirte o lo que sea que tengas que hacer para irte a buscar a Yamato y ya me encargo yo de lo demás…

\- Taichi… El aterrizaje es en nada si es que no está siendo ahora mismo. No lo van a soltar hasta dentro de algunas horas, puedo sobrevivir. No me voy a poner en la puerta de la sede a hacer guardia.

\- Perdona que te lo diga, pero te creo más qué capaz…

Riéndose, hizo igualmente lo que había dicho, encargándose él de coger las cosas de Aiko para poder dejarlas en su sitio. Vigilando a Sora por el rabillo del ojo, dio un par de vueltas más antes de acabar girándose hacia ella y mirarla de frente.

\- Todavía no me has contado qué tal el aniversario…

\- ¿De verdad quieres que te cuente detalles precisamente de eso? – intentó relajarse, sonriéndole de forma significativa.

\- Oye, sería toda una novedad ya que normalmente no hay forma humana de escucharte decir ni medio comentario mal sonante…

\- Con ese cuento a quien te crea, Yagami. Que si se me ocurriera hablar ahora mismo te tendría montando el drama por casa diciendo que no quieres saber nada de nada… Así que confórmate con saber que su regalo ha sido conspirar a mis espaldas para dejar listo, en la nueva casa, mi nueva zona de trabajo personal…

\- ¿Lo has dejado decorar algo a él?

\- No… Lo hizo sin que yo supiera nada y… No nos engañemos, le pidió ayuda a Haru para lo que yo pudiera necesitar, pero… Me dejó una foto de ello y no pude verla hasta la noche del día que se fue.

\- ¿Y tú qué tal con las fotos? – sin duda, había colaborado en poder enviarle a su amiga algunas de las peores fotos que tenía con Yamato, había sido un buen entretenimiento para un par de noches.

\- Creo que soy una traidora y que ya buscaría la forma de devolvérmela… - sonrió, divertida-. Yo creo que les ha gustado.

\- ¿Les?

\- A él y Gabumon… Como había muchas fotos de la niña…

\- Ah, claro. Se me olvida que vosotros dos tenéis dos digimon peluche-niñeros.

\- Tendrás tú queja alguna de Agumon precisamente…

\- Claro que no… Pero no es muy útil precisamente en los mismos campos que los otros dos…

Riéndose de nuevo, negó con la cabeza, acercándose entonces hacia una de las ventanas, levantando la vista hacia el cielo. Sabía a lo que se refería su amigo. Agumon era mucho más un compañero de juegos y trastadas de Daigo que lo que jamás serían Gabumon y Biyomon, especialmente el primero. Pero conociendo al padre del niño no había forma de poder esperar otra cosa.

Los pensamientos desaparecieron de su cabeza cuando pudo ver como, de repente, aparecía en su campo de visión una estela mucho más brillante que las que solían dejar los aviones, siguiendo un rumbo que tampoco era el del aeropuerto. Automáticamente pudo sentir como su estómago se revolvía notando como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Aquello era lo que Arata le había dicho un rato atrás.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Taichi se acercó hacia ella al haberla visto quedarse en silencio, colocándose a su lado.

No tardó en ver lo mismo que ella, siguiendo la estela brillante en el cielo, curioso. Bajó la vista hacia su amiga, decidiendo que en aquellos momentos era mucho más importante estar pendiente de ella que de lo que pasaba más allá de la ventana. Pasó un brazo en torno a ella, dejándola quedarse tal cual estaba con la vista levantada hacia el cielo.

\- ¿Ves? Ya lo tienes de vuelta – le dijo, no pudiendo evitar apretarla ligeramente contra él al notar como un escalofrío la recordaba-. Tranquila. Es la última vez. Tú céntrate en eso y ya verás cómo se te pasa…

Escuchó un leve sonido saliendo de los labios de ella contestando afirmativamente a sus palabras, sin ser capaz de alzar más el tono. No puso más que sentir algo de pena por ella intentando imaginarse lo mal que lo podía estar pasando y que lo habría pasado las veces anteriores. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría decirle? ¿Qué podrían hacer ellos? Absolutamente nada.

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que la estela había desaparecido dando por sentado que, posiblemente, a las velocidades a las que se podían mover los transbordadores, ya estarían en tierra firme. Sintió como los dedos de ella se había cerrado en torno a su camiseta, como si buscara algo que apretar y a lo que agarrarse.

\- Sora, ya está, tranquila… - podía notar que estaba tan nerviosa que temblaba incluso, apretándola algo más contra él-. Ya está…

No pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella al verla así, pero ¿qué otra cosa podían hacer? No era algo que su amiga pudiera evitar y sabía que era algo totalmente condicionado por el miedo a que se volviera a repetir algún problema. Por lo que le había contado Yamato, la vuelta, una vez que estaban dentro del propio planeta, era más o menos lo mismo que un aterrizaje en avión. Pero tanto él como ella sabían qué era lo que provocaba que no lo pudieran ver con los mismos ojos.

Escuchó pasos acercarse, viendo que Koemi se había acercado hasta donde ellos estaban. Cruzó una mirada con ella, viendo que traía con ella a la pequeña Aiko, al cual no se estaba enterando de nada y estaba totalmente tranquila mirando hacia unos y otros.

\- Eh – le dijo a la pelirroja-. Tenemos visita…

Viendo como levantaba la cabeza, interrogante, sonrió al ver como la expresión de su amigaba cambiaba de repente al enfocar a la niña.

\- Alguien estaba empezando a echar de menos a su madre y hubo que traerla a ver si la encontrábamos… - caminando hacia ellos, se acercó para poder dejar que Sora la cogiera.

\- ¿Estabas buscándome? – intentando relajarse, alargó los brazos hacia la niña, separándose entonces de Taichi-. ¿Ya te ha aburrido de jugar con los demás?

Cogiéndola contra ella, distrayéndose así, espero a que la pequeña se agarrase tomándose unos segundos para acariciarla con cuidado, notando como dejaba su cabecita apoyada en su hombro, mirando desde ahí a Taichi al haberse quedado cerca de ellas.

\- Menos mal que eres demasiado pequeña para saber por qué tu madre no tiene un solo pelo del cuerpo sin estar de punta ahora mismo – le dijo agachándose para poder observarla, dándole un ligero mimo en la nariz.

\- Y no sabes lo que me alegro. Cuando crezca no va a tener ni la más remota idea de lo que es esto…

\- Sora, tampoco la iba a tener dudo mucho que le fueras a contar por qué…

\- Cállate, ni lo digas – negó con la cabeza, girándose hacia la ventana-. Mira cariño – señaló hacia el cielo-. Ya tenemos a papi muy cerca…

Retrocediendo hasta quedarse al lado de Koemi, Taichi se quedó mirándolas. Entendía el nerviosismo de Sora porque, por desgracia, lo compartía. No a los niveles de ella, pero era capaz de pensar que si él mismo notaba algo dentro que le decía que, sin duda, no podía olvidarse tan fácilmente de aquello… Con un bebé en brazos que esperaba a su padre en casa tenía que ser un infierno cualquier pensamiento.

Pasó un brazo en torno a la cintura de Koemi, sin darse cuenta tan siquiera, dejando la vista también el horizonte, viendo como finalmente la estela de luz desaparecía del todo. Seguramente, ya estuvieran en tierra.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** actu a las carreras para irme a ver a las fieras esas que tengo por alumnos. Hoy solo te diré que tengo la garganta algo tocada del plan en el que estaban ayer y de la de veces que hubo que llamarles la atención por salvajes. Yo es que los echaba a todos y me quedaba tan contenta, oye. Un día va a haber más fuera del aula que dentro.

Y parece que el grupo más serio de la JAXA ya está en la Tierra y que es solo cuestión de tiempo que vuelvan a estar en posesión de sus respectivas nenas. Seguro que van a estar las dos más que contentas porque hayan vuelto a casa, y ya veremos las reacciones al ver la que se ha formado para recibirlos a todos jajaja Para Yamato, sin duda, idéntico a otros viajes que ha hecho, eso sin duda alguna. El pobre hombre y los contrastes que tiene ahora parecen de dos vidas totalmente diferentes.

Hoy contesto rápido y cortito porque sino no me va a dar tiempo. ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** pues mira... te lo resumiré en que la cosa está muy mal y estamos en octubre. Las horas las tenemos todas controladas porque como les llevamos control de asistencia, siempre quedan reflejadas jajajaja Pero vamos, es que es de risa que con subida de horas haya tenido que hacer extras, no tiene sentido. No sé de aquí a enero cómo andará el patio, si los habré tirado por la ventana o me habré dado a la fuga yo... No lo sé, porque ayer me tocó hacer la hora de más y con el aula tan llena que tuve que pedir otra desde primera. Luego me riñe el dentista porque dice que me estreso...

No lo decía por celos una vez que los conociera ante la idea de que solo fueran amigos y ya está. Sino porque precismente, al principio, cuando no estaba acostumbrada o incluso no había nada serio con Taichi tenía que alucinar con el comportamiento que podian tener. Especialmente cuando Sora era la que estaba estudiando fuera y de repente volvía y cualquiera los separaba jajajaja Pobrecilla, luego ya asumió que ese matrimonio iba a ser de tres y luego ya de cuatro jajajaja

La reacción de Yamato al enterarse de que tiene el marido ahí es digna, tranquila jajaja Está escrita y su fusión de neurona por ello también. Y vecina, hoy contesto rápido porque me tengo que ir corriendo que sino pierdo el bus. Un bico grandote grandote.


	174. Gran cosa

\- Es raro… Hideki dijo que me avisaría cuando llegaran – comentó Arata a Taichi, quien se había acercado hasta donde estaba él-. Aunque también puede ser que vayan con retraso y que alguien le haya encargado algo.

\- Ni idea – encogiéndose de hombros, se quedó mirando hacia él-. Es la primera vez que estoy por aquí en un aterrizaje, así que me creo cualquier cosa que me digas.

Hacía ya un rato que habían podido dejar de ver la estela de luz en el cielo. Sora se había quedado con Aiko, intentando distraerse ella misma también con la niña. Era una tontería seguir nerviosa por algo que ya había pasado, de manera que había buscado algo que hacer, no teniendo demasiados problemas para encontrarlo gracias a la pequeña.

Los ojos de Taichi se posaron en ella cuando volvieron a verla salir, sonriéndose ligeramente al ver que se había cambiado de ropa.

\- ¿Ya se ha quedado dormida?

\- Evidentemente – contestó con una ligera sonrisa-. Es la hora de la siesta, pero creo que esta vez se han apuntado otros dos… Y quien dice dos, dice también otros dos digimon que yo me sé.

\- Es un buen plan, ¿no te apetece unirte un rato hasta que os avisen?

\- ¿Tengo yo cara de querer echarme a dormir ahora mismo?

\- Eh, tenía que intentarlo…

Arata volvió a mirar hacia el teléfono, fijándose en que realmente era aún temprano y que estarían seguramente todavía con todos los protocolos de seguridad y las mil tonterías que siempre tenían que hacer para simplemente dejarlos volver a casa.

\- Esto puede ir para largo – le dijo a la pelirroja, fijándose en ella-. Una vez me tuvieron casi hasta medianoche… Así que con calma.

* * *

Hiroaki se quedó mirando hacia su lejos, comprobando la hora y sonriendo ligeramente. A aquella hora Yamato si no había llegado estaría a punto de llegar, lo cual quería decir que dentro de unos días estarían de vuelta en Tokio.

\- ¿Y tú qué le vas a regalar a Aiko por el cumpleaños? – le dijo a Dai, quien se había quedado sentado a su lado en el sofá.

\- ¿Ya vuelven? – preguntó el niño, mirando hacia su abuelo.

\- Claro, y tenemos que ir a estresar a tu tío para ver cuándo pretende celebrar el cumpleaños de Aiko. Ya verás lo mucho que ha crecido y lo que os ha echado de menos a todos…

\- Es una pena que no hayamos podido ir nosotros a verlos también – dijo Hikari, pasando cerca de su suegro para dejar así a Reiji al otro lado-. Pero entre la publicación de la novela y mi trabajo…

\- Yo creo que a Takeru le viene bien que su hermano no haya tenido todavía la oportunidad de leer nada… Fíjate lo que te digo. No tengo gana de aguantarlos montando el drama a ninguno de los dos -. Y creo que tú tampoco.

Hikari se echó a reír, terminando por posar al niño antes de quedarse mirando por la estancia en busca de los digimon, viendo que habían salido detrás de Takeru y Natsuko a la terraza.

\- Mi hermano está en Tanegashima – dijo de repente-. Si no va hasta allí le da un mal.

\- ¿Si? Hablé con Sora hace un par de días y no me dijo nada…

\- Ya, porque se le presentó allí sin avisar. Quería darle una sorpresa y creo que hasta le dijo que no podía ir a verla. Así que tiene un buen niñero si se vuelve a poner tan nerviosa como la otra vez.

\- Bueno… - alargó los brazos hacia el mayor de sus nietos, cogiéndolo para dejárselo sentado encima de las rodillas-. Por suerte es el último viaje y ya tendremos a tu tío de vuelta de seguido por aquí sin futuras escapadas del planeta.

Natsuko volvió a entrar en el salón, quedándose mirando hacia la escena sonriendo al verlos, acercándose hasta donde estaban tranquilamente, posando su mano sobre la cabeza del niño, revolviéndole el pelo con suavidad.

\- Nos ha dicho Sora que ya deben de haber aterrizado, así que de noche nos llamarán – sonrió quedándose mirando hacia ellos-. ¿Queréis quedaros a cenar y así podéis hablar también con él sin que tengan que andar dando tantas vueltas?

\- Pues… ¿tú qué dices? – le preguntó Hikair a Takeru al verlo entrar también tras su madre y caminar hacia ella.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo iba a querer yo esperar para hablar con el insoportable de mi hermano? – se rio por lo bajo, llegando hasta su lado-. Yo creo que debe de tener hasta ganas de poner gritarme, así que le hará ilusión que estemos todos aquí…

Hacía ya unos días que le había enviado por correo electrónico el borrador de su novela para que pudiera leerla. Sin embargo, no se había podido contener y le había mandado una edición ligeramente modificada en la que había metido algunos detalles un poco más privados, empezando por cierto concierto en Nochebuena. No había recibido contestación todavía, pero, o bien no lo había leído aún o había estado ignorándolo.

\- Creo que prefiero no saber a qué se debe esa cara que estás poniendo… No empecéis ya a tocaros las narices el uno al otro que tengo gana de poder hablar en paz con Yamato.

\- Papá, tú de lo que tienes gana es de que vuelvan de una vez para que te deje con Aiko. Que no nos la das…

\- Mira, sin que sirva de precedente, voy a tener que darle la razón a tu hijo… - Natsuko, riéndose, tomó asiento al otro lado de Reiji-. ¿Qué? ¿Qué te apetece cenar a ti?

* * *

Hideki salió de la sala en la que había estado reunido, caminando por el pasillo buscando un lugar donde poder estar tranquilo unos minutos sin que nadie viniera a intentar volverlo loco. Era plenamente consciente de que había quedado en avisar cuando fueran a salir de la sede de la JAXA, pero no había tenido ni siquiera tiempo para nada.

Sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo hasta se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni una sola notificación. Eso sí que era extraño, ya que iban con mucho más retraso del que hubiera contado. Se quedó mirando hacia la pantalla, buscando a Arata entre sus contactos, decidiendo llamarlo directamente.

No tardó en escuchar como descolgaba, posiblemente habiendo estado con el teléfono en la mano desde que habían visto la entrada. Especialmente él, que había visto aquello varias veces, habría podido reconocerlo.

\- Sí, ya están aquí. No he tenido tiempo hasta ahora para poder avisaros… - hizo una pausa, sin hacer demasiado caso a lo que estuviera diciendo él, más bien pensando en sus propias cosas y en cómo poder continuar la conversación de la mejor forma posible-. Escucha… Ha habido un problema…

* * *

Arata se había quedado fuera, distraído, pendiente del teléfono desde hacía un rato. No quería poner nerviosa a Sora, pero empezaba a pensar que estaban tardando más tiempo de la cuenta, por lo que estaba dándole esquinazo. Teléfono en mano y apoyado en la barandilla, cuando por fin había visto el nombre de Hideki en la pantalla, había respirado… Solo para volver a olvidarse de cómo se hacía segundos más tarde.

\- ¿Cómo que ha habido un problema? ¿Qué problema? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que me calme? No, no me calmo. ¿Qué narices ha pasado esta vez?

Taichi, quien había estado pendiente de él desde hacía unos minutos cuando lo había visto alejarse, se acercó al escucharlo alzar más el tono de la cuenta con aquellas últimas preguntas confuso. Sin duda, no tenía pinta de ser el típico que se alteraba por nada y algo le decía que todo aquello empezaba a retrasarse demasiado.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – silencio.

El embajador no pudo más que quedarse mirando para el fijamente. No le gustaba nada, absolutamente nada lo que estaba escuchando pero tampoco iba a ser él quien abriese la boca en aquellos momentos.

\- ¿Que no? Ya te digo yo que sí. Me voy para allí ahora mismo, vete avisando a quien te venga en gana – colgó el telefono sin darle tiempo al general a poder contestar, dándose cuenta entonces de que no estaba solo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- "No me lo puede decir" – soltó de golpe-. Pero han tenido complicaciones… ¡Complicaciones las narices! Y pobre del que me vuelva a dejar en la puerta esperando noticias…

La habitual piel morena de Taichi había perdido todo el color. Aquello era lo último que quería escuchar y precisamente, estaba pasando. No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar antes de ver como Arata volvía hacia el interior de la casa.

Se había quedado paralizado, intentado procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. No habían visto nada raro a la hora en la que supuestamente tendrían que haber llegado y aunque sí que llevaban esperando un buen rato por noticias de ellos, no hubiera pensado que fuera porque algo hubiera pasado. La voz de Sora de fondo lo devolvió a la realidad.

\- ¿Cómo? – fue lo único que la escuchó preguntar, reaccionando y volviendo sobre sus propios pasos para quedarse observándola-. ¿Qué acabas de decir? – pudo ver que parecía completamente confusa-. Eso no… no puede ser.

Pudo ver perfectamente que ella se había quedado completamente pálida y que apenas era capaz de gesticular ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Arata, prácticamente como si esperara que fuera a desaparecer de repente aún sentada tal cual la había dejado.

\- ¿Qué te han dicho? – Taichi se acercó hasta ellos, volviendo a intentarlo.

\- Nada. Eso es lo que me ha dicho. ¡Absolutamente nada! Y que no sabía cuándo podían salir…

\- Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Un problema… Esas estupideces ya las tuve que escuchar una vez y te digo muy en serio que me importa muy poco que sean asuntos secretos o del propio Emperador…

La reacción de Arata había sido totalmente diferente a la de Sora, pareciendo haber explotado mientras que la pelirroja aún parecía estar intentando asimilar alguna de las palabras que estaba diciendo él, completamente confusa. El sonido del teléfono de ella tampoco consiguió que reaccionase, aprovechando así el momento Taichi para ser él quien cogiera la llamada.

Pudo ver que el que estaba llamando era de nuevo Hideki, decidiendo contestar con más motivo, intentando mantener la calma.

\- No, No se puede poner ahora… Soy Taichi – por suerte, esperaba que lo reconociera ya que habían sido varias las veces que se habían cruzado incluso por motivos laborales-. ¿Y no puedes decirnos qué ha pasado? No, olvida eso. Lo que haya pasado ahora mismo me da exactamente igual, ¿no puedes decirme si están bien? ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Pudo ver por fin reacción por parte de su amiga, viendo su expresión cambiar a una asustada que jamás le había visto. No, no era cara de estar asustada, era algo mucho peor. Sora estaba completamente aterrada por lo que estaba oyendo.

\- Vale, de acuerdo… Ya se lo digo yo. Gracias por llamar.

Koemi se había alejado para comprobar que los niños siguieran durmiendo, quedándose entretenida con ellos y ahora se acercaba hasta donde estaban los adultos con el ceño fruncido a punto de decirles que dejaran de montar escándalo o iban a acabar despertándolos. No llegó a hacerlo, quedándose confusa al ver las caras de todos y escuchar algunas partes de la conversación.

\- Sora – acercándose a ella, Taichi dejó el teléfono encima de la mesa, agachándose así para quedar a la altura de su amiga-. No le han contado gran cosa, solo sabe que han tenido un problema y poco más – alargó las manos hacia las de ella, buscando cogérselas-. Os ha llamado en cuanto ha podido.

No sabía qué decirle realmente, no estaba preparado él tampoco para verse en una situación de ese tipo. No estaba seguro de poder estarlo en algún momento de su vida. De lo que sí que lo estaba era de que la expresión de ella iba a tardar en olvidársele mucho tiempo.

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Arata volvía a salir, con su teléfono en mano, teniendo aún el autocontrol suficiente para no querer tener aquella conversación delante de Sora. No necesitaron preguntar a quién iba a llamar, esperando que pudiera sacar algo en claro.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** lo primero de todo, trabajo mañana. Lo segundo de todo, tengo que ir a aguantar a las fieras ahora una hora de más que en teoría no tenía que hacer... Así que si me vas a linchar tú piensa que sería un favor y no cuenta como una amenaza muy seria... Además, tengo una sensación encima, como si me fuer a dar un gripazo o si fuera a subirme la fiebre próximamente que no lo sabes tú bien.

Sobra decir que llevo mucho tiempo portándome bien y que, de vez en cuando, tengo derecho a liarla y armar alguna que otra desgracia. Así que las reclamaciones se las puedes ir mandando a mi secretario peludito y ya veremos nosotros cómo las gestionamos luego jajaja Que parece ser que tendrían que haber tenido noticias y no solo no las han tenido, sino que lo único que saben es que han tenido un problema.

¿Hacemos apuestas? Venga, podemos apostar a ver a quién de todos ellos le da algo, aunque, por el nivel de histeria, yo votaría porque Arata lleva las de ganar... Un besito de tortuguita, pero desde lejos, que me pegas seguro.

**Guest Vecina:** ya lo sé vecina, y sí, normalmente me aborrece la idea jajajaja Pero lo mismo que me puede aborrecer hacer algo con mi vida, no porque no me apetezca contestaros jajajaja Mucha gente no lo hace, porque, como dices tú, precisamente no es una obligación. Yo lo hago porque me gusta y aunque sea una contestación cortita, pues oye, vosotros también os molestáis en dejarme la review.

Te digo lo mismo que a Anna, tú piensa que lincharme ahora mismo contaría casi como que hacerme un favor, así que no quiero que me lleguen cosas por el oeste de la península volando, que nos conocemos y está la cosa bastante cerca jajajaaj Tú piensa que si me linchas ahora, luego no sabes qué es lo que he hecho realmente y hasta qué nivel la he armado y verás tú luego la que liamos.

Jajajaja si le cuenta lo de la playa se queda una temporada mirándola de reojo y luego al rubio otro tanto jajaajaja Pero bueno, solo te diré que algo se habrá ganado... Y, de nuevo, me voy a las carreras que hoy tengo que quedarme hasta más tarde y te digo yo que me apetece lo mismo ahora que a Hideki cogerle el teléfono a Arata...

¡Un bico grandote!


	175. Ir junto a ella

Hideki se pasó la mano por el rostro cuando por fin consiguió colgar el teléfono y mantener una conversación medianamente lógica con Arata. Le preocupaba no haber sido capaz de hablar con Sora tampoco, pero, no era el momento ni el lugar para precisamente estar pendiente de ellos dos. Eran otros los que requerían su atención.

Odiaba no haber sido capaz de entrar en detalles con ellos sobre lo que había pasado, pero, realmente, no lo sabía. Todo parecía haber estado perfectamente bien, no entendía qué era lo que había pasado Ni él, ni nadie. Quizás no debería de haber avisado de lo que pasaba hasta tener algo de información, pero no le parecía justo que simplemente estuvieran esperando y esperando.

\- Tú – reclamó la atención de uno de los trabajadores-. ¿Tenemos novedades? – chasqueó la lengua al ver como negaba con la cabeza.

Lo dejó irse antes de volver a guardar el teléfono y decidir hacer lo único que podía hacer. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la recepción de la base para dejar indicaciones directas de que cuando apareciera por allí Arata lo avisaran. No estaba seguro de que fuera a ir acompañado de la esposa de Yamato, pero, dejó los pases preparados en aquella ocasión por si acaso, incluso alguno más por si acaso fuera necesario.

Odiaba verse en esa situación. Odiaba no tener ninguna información que dar cuando, sin duda, él era el único que podía hacerlo. O más bien, era el único que se preocupaba por hacerlo. Sabía como funcionaban las cosas por allí y lo último por lo que alguien se preocupaba era por las familias de los implicados. Él tampoco debería implicarse, pero las cosas habían tomado un camino muy diferente en los últimos tiempos con aquel equipo.

No pudo evitar resoplar antes de quedarse mirando hacia las escaleras. Quizás fuera un buen momento de aprovecharse tanto de su puesto y rango como del nombre que se había hecho gracias a la primera misión a Marte. Cogiendo aire lentamente antes de dejarlo ir, avanzó en dirección hacia alguna de las zonas donde sí que sabía que le podrían decir algo.

* * *

\- Sora – Taichi volvió a reclamar su atención, habiéndose quedado frente a ella-. Eh, ¿me estás escuchando?

Hacía un rato que había estado hablándole y estaba completamente seguro de que no había escuchado ni media palabra. No había dejado a Arata irse tampoco todavía, intentando hacer que se calmara para antes de hacerlo, lo cual, estaba siendo complicado ya que tampoco tenía el trato suficiente con él como para intentar hacer algo más.

\- Sora – repitió, viendo como por fin parecía enfocarlo- Vamos a…

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente Hideki? – cortándolo, pareció volver a la realidad de golpe.

\- Nada – negó con la cabeza-. No me ha dicho nada porque por el momento no sabe nada más. Me ha dicho que han tenido un problema, pero ni siquiera me ha especificado sobre si ha sido técnico, ni están aquí o no…. Nada.

\- Están aquí – cortó Arata-. Te lo digo yo que sé reconocer esa estela y dudo que tuvieran previstas más entradas hoy.

\- Están aquí – repitió ella-. ¿Y no te ha dicho absolutamente nada?

\- No sabía nada. Acababa de salir de una reunión y poco más podía decirnos. Iba a intentar enterarse de algo más y en cuanto supiera algo nos…

\- No – negó con la cabeza, por fin terminando de reaccionar-. Ni hablar. Si alguien cree que me voy a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados esperando a que alguien me diga algo… No.

Dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, se puso en pie, saliendo en dirección hacia la habitación en la que habían dejado a los niños y digimon, comprobando que estuvieran aún durmiendo y volviendo hacia el salón.

\- ¿Os quedáis vosotros dos aquí? – les dijo a Koemi y Taichi.

\- No – negó ella con la cabeza-. Me quedo yo con ellos. Vosotros dos no vais a ninguna parte sin Taichi, que me niego a dejar que alguno coja el volante así.

Sin recibir ningún tipo de protesta por parte de ninguno de los demás, únicamente una mirada de agradecimiento por el ofrecimiento por parte de su marido, ya que ninguno de los otros dos estaba demasiado pendiente de ello. Desde que habían llegado las noticias no había podido evitar que en su cabeza despertaran los recuerdos del día en el que de repente la propia Sora la había llamado para decirle que Taichi estaba entre los heridos por el atentado en Londres. El trayecto desde Tokio hasta la capital británica había sido el más largo de su vida. El tiempo parecía no haber pasado desde ese momento hasta que por fin la dejaron verlo y al menos sabía que estaba siendo atendido y tenía algo de información.

No se quería imaginar lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de los otros dos que estaban con ellos y más con los antecedentes que ya sabían… No se lo quería ni imaginar.

\- ¿Te arreglas bien solo con ellos? – preguntó Taichi cuando se acercó hasta dónde estaba.

\- Tranquilo, si necesito algo con Biyomon por aquí ya le pregunto a ella – viendo como asentía, cuando se acercó a ella para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, aprovechó el momento para hablarle el voz baja-. ¿Cómo…?

\- Ni idea – le contestó a sabiendas de lo que estaba preguntando-. Te llamo en cuanto sepa algo. Si llama alguien diles que me llamen a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Estaba especialmente preocupado por Sora, la estaba viendo especialmente paralizada. Le daba mucho miedo saber lo que podía estar pasando por esa cabeza, ya que no verla reaccionar no le gustaba nada. No con la forma de ser que tenía ella. Quizás estuviera intentando mantener la calma hasta saber algo y no querer sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, pero… La conocía.

La conocía demasiado bien.

* * *

Sora se había quedado en silencio, sin ser capaz de volver a abrir la boca. No estaba demasiado segura de que fuera a recordar como se hablaba. Se le había olvidado cuando había escuchado a Arata desde el salón cuando había hablado por primera con Hideki. El simple hecho de haber escuchado cómo alzaba la voz la había preocupado, pero, más aún cuando había llegado a entender de lo que hablaban.

Yamato le había dicho que aquel viaje no era algo más que rutinario, totalmente seguro. Le había repetido muchas veces que era algo sin peligros y que estaba todo perfectamente estudiado. Y, sin duda alguna, se había querido creer cada una de las palabras que le había dicho.

El miedo que había tenido años atrás no era nada comparado con el que había sentido cuando le había dado la noticia de que se tenía que ir aquella vez. Sabía que el motivo de aquello cumplía un año en cuestión de unos días, y, de verdad que estaba dando gracias a quien pudiera escucharla de que estuviera completamente dormida y que no supiera nada de lo que estaba pasando.

No quería dar nada por supuesto, no tenía información para ello, pero casi que eso era lo peor de todo. El no saber. ¿Habían tenido un problema y se habían retrasado? ¿Hacían tenido algún pequeño fallo y hasta que no se arreglase no los dejaban salir? ¿Había pasado algo más grave? Esa última pregunta no quería tan siquiera formularla, le daba demasiado miedo que la respuesta pudiera llegar a ser afirmativa.

¿Qué había pasado?

Pudo ver la mirada de Taichi posada en ella a través del espejo retrovisor. Estaba preocupado por ella, podía verlo, no había dejado de vigilarla desde que la noticia se había estrellado contra ellos, pero también se podía hacer a la idea del nivel de preocupación por Yamato. Seguramente estuviera casi a mismo nivel que ella, pero, en esa ocasión, no era ella la que iba a ser capaz de dar ánimos a nadie.

Lo único en lo que era capaz de concentrarse era en que necesitaba saber. Lo que fuera… pero saber.

\- Gira a la derecha – le indicó Arata a Taichi, quien necesitaba algo de ayuda aún para no perderse, rompiendo así el hilo de pensamientos de Sora.

Podía ver perfectamente la base desde donde estaban, ya que solo quedaban algunos minutos para que pudieran llegar. No estaba segura de querer tampoco atravesar la puerta, sin fiarse demasiado de que fueran a poder arreglar algo así. Por lo que había escuchado decir a Arata, la última vez había tenido que esperar días y recurrir a ir por las malas para que alguien le hiciera caso.

Esperaba que el hecho de que en el último momento a Hideki se el hubiera ocurrido unirse al equipo del aterrizaje sirviera para algo y que él les facilitara las cosas. Pero quizás estaba esperando demasiadas cosas como para que todas se fueran a cumplir.

Cuando se bajó finalmente del coche, se quedó mirando hacia la entrada, levantando la vista hacia el edificio, observándolo en silencio hasta que sintió la mano de Taichi posándose en su cintura, haciendo que así caminase.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó por lo bajo.

\- Quiero saber qué ha pasado – seguramente era la frase más larga que había articulado desde hacía un rato, por no decir que fue fuera la primera-. Quiero saber… - se le cortó la voz, atragantándosele las palabras en la garganta. No era capaz de decir en voz alta que lo que necesitaba en ese momento es saber qué había pasado con Yamato, fuera lo que fuera.

Tampoco fue necesario que lo dijera, aquel que la acompañaba en ese momento lo sabía perfectamente y se limitó a empujarla ligeramente sin soltarla para que echara a andar con él hacia el interior, dándose cuenta de que Arata no había esperado por ellos. También lo entendía. De ninguna de las maneras se quería poner en la misma situación de ellos.

Se sorprendió en el momento en el que nadie puso pegas a que entraran, encontrándose a Arata en la recepción, girándose justamente hacia ellos con unos pases en las manos.

\- Hideki – dijo únicamente mientras que los tendía-. Ha dejado el aviso de que nos dejen entrar y que se le informe inmediatamente de cuando llegásemos – miró hacia Taichi, dándole un pase a él también-. Tenemos que… Tenemos que esperar aquí.

Por algún extraño motivo, parecía más tranquilo que cuando habían salido de casa y eso llamó la atención del castaño, sin atreverse a preguntar nada por el momento, limitándose a asentir y vigilar a Sora por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Siéntate – le dijo a su amiga señalando hacia algunos bancos en la zona de recepción.

Sorprendido de que le hiciera caso, la siguió con la mirada hasta que tomó asiento, quedándose mirando hacia ella mientras que se ponía el pase en torno al cuello para evitar que nadie pudiera ir a tocarles las narices. Lo cual, sin duda, era lo último que necesitaban en aquellos momentos.

\- Cuando salieron vivos de milagro en la vuelta a Marte – empezó a hablar Arata, habiéndose dado cuenta de que Taichi lo había estado observando momentos antes – la locura que había aquí… No te la puedes ni imaginar. Creo que es la primera vez que el silencio es la mejor de las señales.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Totalmente. Aquí dentro no tiene acceso la prensa, nadie ajeno a la JAXA debería de tener acceso sin previa autorización. Nadie tenía que guardar las apariencias entonces y mentir a los medios diciendo que no había pasado nada y por eso mismo estaban todos corriendo de un lado para el otro completamente histéricos. ¿Oyes algo? – esperó a ver cómo negaba con la cabeza.

No estaba demasiado seguro de si esas palabras se las estaba diciendo a sí mismo a modo de convencimiento para no querer preocuparse más de la cuenta, pero no iba a negar que le gustaba como sonaban. Giró la cabeza hacia Sora, viendo justamente el momento en el que dejaba de estar completamente recta y se inclinaba hacia delante para poder esconder la cara entre sus manos, quedándose así.

Dudó, no sabiendo si dejarla tranquila o ir junto a ella.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** un poquito de piedad, por favor, que sin duda este no ha sido el mejor fin de semana - y no pinta que tampoco vaya a ser la semana - del año. Si es que ahora me he quedado afónica, verás tú que gracia. Y que conste en acta, antes de que me riñas, que solo he salido de la cama en toda la tarde para ir a merendar y tomarme mis sobres.

La pelirroja la pobre tiene las neuronas desconectadas todas de golpe. Y normal, la pobrecilla se ha quedado atascada en que quiere saber qué es lo que le ha pasado a su rubio y cuanto antes. Que no hay nada peor que estar esperando noticias de algo y que no lleguen. Por lo menos parece que Arata está algo más tranquilo, lo que no podemos decir es si está de verdad más tranquilo o lo que pasa es que tiene miedo de que alguien mande un T-Rex a morderle el culete por poner a la pobre Sora más nerviosa de lo que ya debe de estar. Se aceptan apuestas, que ya sabes que últimamente las acierto con facilidad.

Me voy a seguir haciendo de setita en la cama a ver si consigo ser algo más persona mañana, que no tengo yo todas las garantías del mundo.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** en realidad puedo decir que estos capis los escribí hace tiempo, así que la situación actual que tengo ahora tampoco influye mucho. Pero mira, que te la resumo: he tenido que trabajar todo el fin de semana, la semana que viene posiblemente salga a las 9 todos los días y el catarro aquel que no me dio en su momento me ha dado ahora a lo bestia y he acabado arrastrándome por ahí con fiebre. Suena bien, ¿no?

Eeeh, no soy tan mala de cargarme a nadie. Que luego a ver cómo arreglo yo semejante desastre. Ni mucho menos al rubio, que menuda crisis que monto a demasiados frentes, peor ya sabes que me gusta hacer mis maldades. No todo va a ser siempre bonito y era la mejor oportunidad que tenía para poder liarla, porque era la última y la cosa estaba demasiado tranquila. Si lo raro es que nadie viera venir que iba a liar algo jajajaj Dentro de algunos capis, si me acuerdo, ya te comentaré cierta cosa que me dijiste en su momento y que yo, ya sabiendo que esto iba a pasar, sufrí un poquito por ello jajajajaja

¿Qué tal el fin de semana? ¿Os ha llovido tanto como aquí? Porque se está empezando a liar gordilla por aquí con tanto agua, que estamos empezando a tener zonas inundadas y han cerrado parques y cosas. Me pillaron un par de buenos chaparrones - para encima - de la que iba y venía del trabajo dignos de ir en canoa... Si es que nos ha llegado el invierno antes de tiempo y de golpe al norte. Ánimo con la semana vecina.

¡Un bico grandote!


	176. Algo

Doblando la esquina de uno de los pasillos, Hideki frenó en seco nada más ver una cara más que conocida al final del pasillo, todavía dando explicaciones a unos y a otros, con cara de no demasiados amigos. Posiblemente, de todas las veces que llevaba tiempo sin saber de él, fue la que más se alegró de verlo de lejos. Aceleró el paso para llegar hasta dónde estaba, dejando a aquel con el que había estado hablando hasta entonces con la palabra en la boca.

\- Fuera – dijo dejando la vista clavada en el personal que no hacía más que molestar.

\- Nos han dicho que…

\- Sea quien sea el que lo haya dicho si tiene algo que protestar que venga a decírmelo directamente a la cara a mí. Fuera. Es una orden – dijo lo más cortante que pudo, esperando a que obedeciera y que los dejaran solos. Fue entonces cuando se giró directamente hacia el otro-. Katsu… ¿qué ha pasado?

El ingeniero todavía necesitó unos segundos más antes de terminar de intentar averiguar de dónde había salido él. Estaba confuso, no teniendo demasiado claro lo qe estaba pasando a su alrededor o lo que había pasado horas antes. Hasta cierto punto, el simple hecho de tener que contestar a otra pregunta parecía darle ganas de salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

\- No – cortó Hideki cuando fue a contestarle por fin-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sabes algo de los demás?

\- No… Ya sabes cómo se ponen esta panda de insoportables. No me han dejado ver a nadie – miró hacia los lados, decidiendo que uno de los asientos del pasillo se iba a convertir en su nuevo mejor amigo, echando a andar hasta allí-. Estoy bien, no me hagas caso. Solo estoy dolorido… Otra cosa no lo sé, pero los cinturones funcionan demasiado bien.

Hizo una mueca mientras que se sentaba, aprovechando entonces Hideki para revisarlo con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que parecía estar más o menos ileso, salvo por algún que otro rasguño y las muecas que estaba poniendo. Lo importante era que parecía no tener nada roto ni que le hubiera pasado nada grave. Se fijó en como acababa dejando la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados unos segundos, no queriendo sofocarlo a preguntas.

\- No tengo ni idea de lo que pasó. Llevo repitiendo esa frase desde hace un rato. Lamento no poder serte de ayuda. Hasta donde yo sé todos los paneles estaban funcionando perfectamente. Creo que el problema no fue técnico precisamente, o al menos que yo haya podido ver, tampoco he podido hablar con Takao.

Recordaba perfectamente haber estado en su posición, como siempre, comprobando que absolutamente todo estuviera dentro de los niveles normales desde el momento en el que habían iniciado la reentrada. No había saltado ni una sola alarma y todo había funcionado a la perfección. No podía decir lo mismo de lo que habría pasado desde donde Mai pilotaba, ya que su puesto no estaba cerca del de ella y no podía ver lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer.

\- No te preocupes… Tampoco busco explicaciones. Me importa más saber cómo estáis. No he llamado a tu casa aún, iba a hacerlo cuando consiguiera hablar contigo… Están demasiado lejos para ponerlos de los nervios.

\- ¿Cuántas normas nos podremos estar cargando si te pido que me dejes el teléfono para llamarlos yo?

\- Pueden ponerse a la cola con los demás que van a querer venir a montarme el drama más tarde – metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, le tendió el aparato-. Voy a ver si consigo encontrar a alguien más, habla tranquilo.

* * *

Había permanecido en la misma posición desde que se había sentado, no queriendo saber absolutamente de lo que había a su alrededor. No se consideraba capaz de hacer nada más que esconderse detrás de sus propias palmas.

\- ¿Te traigo algo? – Taichi reclamó su atención.

\- ¿Un tranquilizante? – contestó levantando la vista hacia él-. ¿No han dicho anda nuevo?

Pudo ver como su amigo negaba con la cabeza, buscando con la mirada a Arata para verlo apoyado en una de las columnas con la vista fija en la nada. No quería saber lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza después de lo que a él le había tocado vivir años atrás. Tenía más que suficiente con lo que pasaba por la suya en aquellos momentos como para poder tener recuerdos de ese tipo.

\- Está bien, ¿verdad? – habló en voz baja, no queriendo levantar el tono-. Solo ha sido un retraso y están completando trámites…

Taichi la observó, notando como había dicho aquello mirando hacia el suelo, guardando silencio mientras que pensaba qué poder decirle. No tuvo necesidad de llegar a abrir la boca, siendo ella la que volvió a hablar.

\- Y luego se reirá de nosotros dos porque somos unos agonías y unos paranoicos… - apenas alzó la voz para decir aquello.

La única contestación que fue capaz de darle volvió a consistir en tirar de ella contra él, dejándola así apoyada en él, viendo como poco a poco se iba girando hasta dejar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Va a estar bien, ya lo verás. Ni siquiera despeinado, ya lo verás. Es el comandante, tendrá que esperar a que todo esté como tiene que estar antes de poder salir…

\- Se te da peor que a mí mentir – murmuró-. Pero ojalá que sea cierto.

Pocas veces había querido algo tanto como aquello en su vida. No podía ser que a Yamato le hubiera pasado algo. La simple idea de aquello la aterrorizaba más de lo que había sido capaz de imaginar en algún momento. Él tenía que estar bien y aquella noche tenía que dormir en casa, a su lado. No había otra opción. Su cabeza era incapaz de pensar cualquier otra opción. Le daba demasiado miedo pensar otra cosa.

A aquellas alturas de su vida, después de todo lo que había pasado, nunca había estado tan asustada como en aquel momento. Cuando se había despertado en el hospital estando embarazada había sentido pánico por Aiko, pero Yamato había estado a su lado y le había explicado lo que pasaba. Ahora nadie le estaba explicando nada y, desde luego, él no estaba a su lado.

Era de él de quien no había sabido nada cuando debería de tenerlo ya a su lado. Había visto que estaban de vuelta en la Tierra. De eso estaba segura… ¿por qué no era capaces de pensar en las familias de los miembros del equipo y decir lo que tuvieran que decir?

\- Necesito saber qué ha pasado – fue capaz de decir en voz alta-. Lo necesito…

Taichi bajó la cabeza hacia ella, observándola. Estaba completamente seguro de que nunca la había visto con semejante expresión en la cara, y podía decirse que la conocía en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su vida. Sin duda, la entendía… Y esperaba de verdad que la cosa no quedara en más que un susto y que en breves recibieran buenas noticias.

\- Ya verás como está perfectamente. Además, te estás olvidando de algo muy importante, Gabumon iba con él. Así que si piensas que va a dejar que se despeine tan siquiera en vez de traerle a Aiko a su madre creo que no lo conoces todavía.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Sora se acordara también de Gabumon. No había pensado en él desde que Hideki había llamado y ahora no podía más que sentirse culpable por no haberse preocupado por él.

\- Le prometió a Aiko que estarían los dos de vuelta hoy – murmuró, mordiéndose el labio a continuación.

\- Pues ya verás como lo cumple… Tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? En el peor de los casos y que algo verdaderamente grave hubiera pasado, con Gabumon cerca, ya te digo yo que no vamos a tener que preocuparnos por Yamato.

Tragó saliva lentamente, intentando deshacer la bola que se estaba formando cada vez más grande en su garganta. Levantó la cabeza del hombro de su amigo, prefiriendo quedarse algo más recta, buscando a Arata de nuevo con la mirada, encontrándoselo no demasiado lejos de dónde ellos dos estaban.

\- Oye – Taichi reclamó su atención-, lo digo en serio. Voy a ir a buscarte algo para que te tranquilices…

Al separarse de él se había hecho más notable que le temblaban las manos demasiado, especialmente porque había sacado su teléfono e intentaba desbloquear la pantalla sin ser capaz.

\- ¿Quieres llamar a Koemi para ver si está Aiko despierta ya? – sabía que aquella pregunta iba a distraer automáticamente a su amiga, pero se sorprendió al ver como negaba con la cabeza-. ¿Y eso?

\- Arata – hizo el esfuerzo por reclamar la atención de él-. ¿Estás bien?

Confuso, Taichi no pudo más que mirar hacia aquel que estaba con ellos, habiéndose olvidado de que estaba allí. Le lanzó una mirada de disculpa, ya que Sora y él estaban en la misma situación y, sin duda, no debía de ser nada fácil tampoco. Cuando giró la cabeza hacia ellos, pudo ver como acababa por contestar encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Podría estar peor – admitió-. No te preocupes por mí… - bastante nerviosa estaba como para tener que estar pendiente de lo que él estaba pasando también. Sin duda, no la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso no iba con ella.

\- ¿De verdad que no queréis algo? A ti no te iba a venir nada más una tila o algo que te sirviera par tranquilizarte. A ninguno de los tres, de hecho…

\- No creo que tengan la cafetería operativa a estas horas – cortó él-. Pero… Espera, voy yo. Hay una máquina aquí cerca…

Arqueando una ceja, estuvo a punto de decirle que no fuera a ninguna parte que podía ir él, hasta que entendió que lo que realmente parecía necesitar era tener algo que hacer y despejarse la cabeza en vez de estar ahí esperando sin más.

* * *

Takao había llegado hasta donde estaban Hideki y Katsu, fijando la vista en el segundo rápidamente y yendo hasta dónde estaba.

\- ¿Sabes algo de los otros? – fue la primera pregunta que le hizo habiendo estado con él hasta que habían podido salir de la nave.

\- Nada, lo mismo que tú. Yamato no estaba precisamente para dar explicaciones cuando ya llegó el personal de tierra. Y no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

\- ¿Mai?

\- Nada – negó con la cabeza.

Acercándose hasta ellos, Hideki se quedó observándolos, como si buscara de verdad asegurarse de que estaban los dos bien. Punzándose el puente de la nariz, se tomó unos segundos más antes de volver a hablar.

\- ¿Queréis esperar aquí? Puedo autorizaros yo la ida a casa si queréis. Poco más tenéis qué hacer aquí ya…

\- No – Takao negó con la cabeza-. Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que sepamos algo del resto. Nos fuimos con ellos y volvemos con ellos… - tomó asiento, dando un respingo cuando al hacerlo movió más de la cuenta el brazo en cabestrillo-. ¿Tú? – giró la cabeza hacia Katsu.

\- ¿Yo? No tengo a nadie esperando en casa en la isla. Aquí es exactamente dónde tengo que estar.

\- Estoy seguro de que deben de estar esperando fuera Sora y Arata, ¿tenéis algo que les pueda decir?

\- No… No más que lo que ya te he dicho. Yo no tuve tiempo de ver a ninguno de los otros tres – Katsu negó con la cabeza-. Era el que más lejos estaba de la parte delantera. Creo que es obvio…

Lo único que iba a tener era algunos moratones y el susto, nada más en apariencia. No había tenido tiempo de enterarse de qe estaba pasando algo fuera de lo normal. Solo unas sacudidas más fuertes de la cuenta antes de que todo se pusiera patas arriba.

\- Algo… - Takao empezó a hablar, tardando unos segundos en arrancar del todo-. Algo pasaba con Mai. Es lo único que pude escuchar desde mi puesto decir a Yamato poco después de esta en la parte baja de la atmósfera. Estuve a punto de ir a ver qué les pasaba, pero la bajada fue demasiado rápida y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de poner otra vez bien las sujeciones.

\- Pues precisamente eso que acabas de decir dudo que sea lo que ninguno de ellos necesite escuchar – contestó el otro antes de mirar hacia Hideki-. Te han ascendido, eres general y fuiste el comandante que dirigió el primer viaje exitoso a Marte… ¿no puedes ir a darles dos gritos? Creo que tienes nombre suficiente en esta institución.

Quedándose mirando hacia él, no pudo más que reconocer que tenía razón, asintiendo a sus palabras.

\- Tú – frenó a uno de los miembros del personal – tráeles a estos dos lo que quieran… - miró hacia ellos-. Yo vengo ahora mismo.

Echó a andar por el pasillo, perdiéndose de la vista de ambos.

* * *

Pues hoy es uno de esos días donde le hago caso a la vecina y no contesto nada de nada porque no tengo ni moral, ni ganas, ni capacidad para ello. Pero bueno, aquí tenéis el capi que es lo que cuenta. Yo me voy a la cama antes de que me cargue a alguien...


	177. Blancucha

Mai puso los ojos en blanco cuando volvió a escuchar la misma pregunta por enésima vez en aquel día. Estaba completamente segura de que saltaría al cuello del primero que volviera a hacerlo. A esa hora debería de estar en su casa, con su familia. Y sin embargo todavía estaba en la maldita base rodeada de inútiles que estaban volviéndola completamente loca.

Arrugó el gesto, intentando acomodarse, costándole algo de trabajo debido a las molestias generalizadas que tenía en todo el cuerpo.

\- Te lo vuelvo a repetir. No sé lo que ha pasado ni ha dejado de pasar. EL primer recuerdo nítido que tengo es dentro de estas paredes. ¿Falta mucho para que me dejéis irme de una vez?

Sabía que no tenía la culpa, que simplemente estaba haciendo su trabajo y que se estaban asegurando que todo estuviera bien… pero ya les había dicho todo lo que les podía decir. Habían empezado la reentrada con total normalidad a pesar del retrasado. Nada más que les habían llegado las coordenadas había avisado al resto del equipo para que tomara posición y ella misma había preparado la nave para entrar.

Todo había sido perfectamente normal, sin desviaciones ni más retrasos. Y, de repente, todo se volvía un borrón. Lo único que era capaz de recordar era la voz de fondo de Yamato y luego, una sucesión de caras que no tenía demasiado clara. Lo siguiente nítido que tenía en la cabeza era dentro de aquellas paredes.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño al intentar moverse y no poder hacerlo porque le dolía todo.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó.

\- No lo sé, solo estoy asignado contigo…

\- ¿Cuándo voy a poder salir de aquí? Ah, espera, no me lo digas… Tampoco lo sabes. Lárgate de mi vista… ¡Fuera!

Hideki pudo respirar tranquilo en el momento en el que escuchó el claro grito de Mai echando de allí al pobre médico que hubieran asignado para que comprobara que todo estuviera bien. No tardó en ver como alguien salía de una de las salas, prácticamente escapándose y dejando la puerta entreabierta tras él.

No entró directamente, golpeando así con los nudillos en ella antes de asomarse a su interior. Puso ver como una muy malhumorada piloto miraba hacia la entrada, esperando encontrarse a cualquiera que se atreviera a ir a preguntarle otra vez tonterías. La expresión de la cara de ella cambió por completo al reconocerlo.

\- Hideki… - murmuró-. ¿Cómo…?

\- Alguien tiene que hacerme caso de vez en cuando – se encogió de hombros, entrando finalmente y acercándose a ella. No le gustó demasiado ver que tenía algunas raspaduras bastante feas y que era la vez que más pálida la había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Podía ver asomar alguna que otra venda entre su ropa-. ¿Qué narices os ha pasado? Estoy volviéndome loco ya intentando adivinarlo…

\- No lo sé. Te juro que no lo sé. Tengo un borrón en la cabeza y luego todos estos pesados encima de mí. Si me han sacado hasta sangre y dicen que no me van a dejar irme de aquí hasta comprobar que… Arata. ¿Dónde está? ¿Sabe algo? ¿Qué hora es ya? Tiene que estar esperándome. Después de lo que pasó la otra vez tiene que estar volviéndose loco por no haber podido saber nada todavía.

\- Calma… - alzó las palmas de las manos-. Te prometo que yo mismo voy a ir en persona a decirle lo que está pasando. Debe de estar en la base desde hace un rato, dejé preparado un pase para él.

Sorprendida, no pudo más que acabar asintiendo. Sabía cómo funcionaban esas cosas y dudaba que fueran a dejarla irse de allí tan rápido, pero agradecía que al menos se hubiera tomado él la molestia de dejar las cosas mejor preparadas y no bajo el habitual hermetismo.

\- ¿Has visto a Yamato? – le preguntó al general.

\- No, él y Gabumon son los únicos que no he podido ver todavía. Y no me vendría mal tampoco porque Sora está con Arata fuera. ¿Tienes algo que le pueda decir de él? – esperó a verla negar con la cabeza, lo cual sonaba lógico tras las previas explicaciones que le había dado.

\- ¿Sora está fuera? – la voz de aquel por el que precisamente habían estado preguntando provocó que ambos girasen la cabeza con rapidez hacia él.

Al igual que la piloto, tenía algunas raspaduras en el rostro y a la altura de la ceja, cubierta con unas ganas lo que parecía una herida más seria. No tenía muy buena cara y, aunque tras él iba un completamente ileso Gabumon, cuando lo vieron avanzar hacia ellos, se fijaron en que sus pasos eran algo más lentos.

\- Estoy bien – anunció antes de que le llovieran las preguntas-. Son tonterías… No hay nada roto, pero creo que entre el dolor de cabeza que arrastro, el hombro y la rodilla vais a tener que aguantarme protestando unos cuantos días… - sus ojos se posaron directamente en Mai, llegando hasta colocarse delante de ella, ignorando a Hideki sin poder evitarlo-. Que sea la última vez en tu vida que me das un susto de este tipo porque te juro que mando a Gabumon que te muerda…

En el momento en el que habían atravesado la parte más peligrosa del viaje, se habían relajado. Todos los sensores funcionaban bien y la temperatura exterior era la normal a pesar de estar aún en la zona caliente. En aquella ocasión no tenían fallos y lo único que les quedaba era un tranquilo aterrizaje. O eso era lo que Yamato había pensado.

* * *

_\- ¿Tienes bien las coordenadas? – preguntó Yamato antes de volver a echar un vistazo en la pantalla._

_\- Sí, se han pasado directamente al navegador – asintió-. Vale, pues entonces vamos a ello. Hazme el favor y avisa, yo voy a terminar de comprobar todo._

_Asintiendo a las palabras de ella, se levantó de su asiento, aprovechando el momento para pasar cerca de Gabumon y posar su mano en su cabeza unos segundos, saliendo así hacia donde estaban los otros dos._

_\- ¿Todo bien por aquí?_

_\- ¿Ya tenemos la ventana? – preguntó Takao._

_\- Sí, así que comprobar bien todos los seguros que vamos a entrar en breves. ¿Katsu?_

_\- Todo perfecto – le respondió desde algo más allá-. Están todos los sistemas funcionando perfectamente._

_Esperó hasta asegurarse él mismo de que estaban listos antes de volver a su puesto, deteniéndose aquella vez al lado de Gabumon, siendo él mismo, como siempre solía hacer, quien colocara todos los seguros para su compañero._

_\- Con un poco de suerte, antes de la cena tienes a alguien usándote de peluche – le dijo antes de sonreírle ligeramente y tomar asiento-. ¿Todo bien? – preguntó a Mai colocándose correctamente todo._

_\- Vamos – contestó ella-. Permiso para acceder._

_Esperando unos segundos para obtener confirmación por parte de la base, no fue Hideki quien respondió por ella. Seguramente solo se hubiera pasado para saludar, teniendo que dejar la sala por cualquier tipo de norma o protocolo estúpido. Puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirar hacia Yamato._

_\- Permiso concedido._

_\- Pasando a control manual – dijo antes de cortar la comunicación para poder estar más tranquila a sabiendas de que era solo cuestión de minutos que lo perdieran-. ¿Tengo que esperar a que me des la orden tú o puedo ir devolviéndonos a casa?_

_Pudo escuchar como el rubio se reía, todavía distraído en comprobar todo. Esperó, a pesar de todo, a que terminase y levantase la cabeza hacia ella._

_\- ¿Ya has terminado, maravilla rubia?_

_\- Estás muy blancucha… - dijo tras observarla unos segundos._

_\- Ya, ya te dije que no había tenido a mejor de mis mañanas. Pero estoy bien… Creo que lo que tengo son ganas de volver a casa. Así que, le repito la pregunta, comandante, ¿permiso para comenzar la maniobra?_

_\- Qué tonta eres… - negó con la cabeza-. Permiso concedido…_

_No escuchó ninguna risa por parte de ella, dando por supuesto que cuando realmente le tocaba hacer su trabajo, siempre se ponía mucho más seria. Dejándola hacer lo que necesitara, se centró en comprobar que todo estuviera funcionando a la perfección._

_Pasados unos minutos, giró al cabeza hacia ella quedándose observándola algo más detenidamente, dándose cuenta de que no tenía demasiada buena cara. Frunció el ceño, no queriendo distraerla, pero sin poder quitarle la vista de encima._

_\- Yamato… - pudo escucharla llamarlo, sin estar seguro de si lo había visto o no observarla._

_\- ¿Estás bien?_

_\- Estoy mareada. Cógelo tú._

_\- ¿Qué? – si no hubiera estado bien sujeto a su asiento, posiblemente hubiera dado un brinco en ella-. ¿Cómo que estás mareada?_

_\- Cógelo tú, no hemos terminado de hacer la entrada – repitió._

_Frunció el ceño, mirando hacia ella, dándose cuenta de la expresión que tenía, la ausencia de color en su cara y como se podían ver pequeñas gotitas de sudor frío en su frente aparecer. Conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que no habría empezado el acercamiento si hubiera visto venir que algo así le fuera a pasar. _

_\- Deja de mirarme con cara de susto y haz el favor de terminar tú la entrada… Te lo digo muy en serio._

_\- ¿Qué? No…_

_\- Sí, no podemos quedarnos parados – hizo una pausa, mirando hacia él-. Cógelo y luego activa el modo automático._

_Confuso, tardó aún unos segundos más en reaccionar, haciendo lo que ella le había pedido. Cuando solía decir que sabía cómo se hacía aquello, solía hacerlo sin hablar en serio, pero hasta cierto punto, era una de las cosas que estaba obligado a saber y conocer. Sin embargo, una cosa era saberlo sobre el papel y otro encontrarse con una situación así delante de él. Hizo lo que ella le pedía a sabiendas de que tampoco tenían otra opción._

_\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó a pesar de todo, asegurándose de identificar todo-. ¿Eh? ¿Mai? _

_Miró de reojo hacia ella, no queriendo agobiarla a pesar de que podría unirse a ella en cualquier momento, esperando ser capaz de hacerlo él. Tenían que salir de la zona caliente antes de que pudiera afectar a la nave. Una vez que estuvieran fuera, podría dar el aviso a la base y, con un poco de suerte, quizás estuviera mejor ella._

_\- No me puedo creer que esté haciendo yo esto - murmuró por lo bajo._

_Estaba intentando valerse de toda la fama que había acumulado a lo largo de los años de saber mantener la cabeza fría. Realmente, nunca jamás le había hecho tanta falta como en aquel momento, ya que lo último que necesitaba era que los nervios o el miedo lo bloqueasen. Al igual que tampoco necesitaba pensar en nada más que en lo que estaba haciendo, no necesitaba distracciones de ningún tipo._

_\- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó cuando pudo comprobar que estaban en la altura correcta, no obteniendo respuesta. Girando la cabeza, confuso, enfocó a la piloto, viendo como se había quedado aún más pálida y sus ojos se habían cerrado-. ¿Mai? Eh, venga. Mai, no se te ocurra hacerme esto. ¡Mai! _

_Aprovechando que estaban en una zona más estable, se giró hacia ella, posando la mano sobre su brazo para sacudirla ligeramente, la necesitaba despierta._

_\- Mai, venga por favor… Venga, yo solo no puedo y esos inútiles de tierra no me sirven para nada. Mai… Mai – la sacudió algo más bruscamente. En otras condiciones no lo hubiera hecho, pero realmente necesitaba su ayuda-. ¡Mai!_

* * *

Se le había helado la sangre en las venas cuando había visto como el color desaparecía de la cara de Mai de repente y como, poco a poco, parecía dejar de percibir todo lo que la rodeaba. No sabía si había llegado a perder el conocimiento, a marearse o qué era lo que había ocurrido exactamente con ella. Lo único que sabía era que una vez que habían iniciado el descenso, pocas más opciones que terminarlo tenían. Y que con la piloto en esas condiciones no lo iban a poder hacer. Asustado por lo que pudiera estar pasándole a ella, le preocupaba más el llegar cuanto antes a tierra que empezar a sofocarla con preguntas que no iba a responder.

\- ¿Estás mejor ya?- preguntó, observándola más detenidamente.

\- ¿Yo? Yo estoy algo dolorida, pero tú, sin duda, estás mucho más guapo que yo…

\- Ya, es lo que pasa cuando el que tiene que aterrizar soy yo… - miró hacia el general-. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Seguro que tus indicaciones me hubieran venido mucho mejor.

\- Fuera… Ya los conoces. Ni siquiera se dignaron a informarme de nada, lo único que he sabido hasta ahora es que "había un problema y que os habían trasladado a la parte médica".

Mai se quedó mirando a unos y a otros. No era demasiado consciente de lo que había ocurrido arriba, pero no podía evitar pensar que habían estado a punto de tener consecuencias mucho más graves de las que habían tenido por su culpa. Se quedó mirando hacia Yamato, el cual, a pesar de todo, seguía mirándola con gesto preocupado.

\- Hideki… ¿puedes dejarme sola con él un momento y avisar a los que esperan fuera? A ti te dejan salir, ¿verdad?


	178. Esperándote en casa

El rubio siguió con la mirada al general cuando asintió a sus palabras. Dándose cuenta en el último momento de que había alguien más que podía salir y, que, sin duda, iba a ser muy bien recibido en el exterior.

\- ¡Espera! – reclamó su atención, esperando que lo hubiera escuchado, viendo como volvía a asomarse por la puerta-. ¿Puedes llevarte a Gabumon contigo?

\- ¿Gabumon?

\- Por favor – miró hacia el digimon, quien, sin necesitar muchas explicaciones, asintió, alejándose de Mai con paso lento y yendo hacia el general.

Cayendo en la cuenta en lo que pasaba, asintió en silencio, sujetando la puerta para que saliera junto a él. Era evidente que Yamato quería que el digimon fuera precisamente a buscar a aquellos que esperaban fuera. Que fuera él quien directamente pudiera ir a decirle a Sora que estaban todos perfectamente, solo un poco doloridos.

\- No me van a dejar salir a mí… No tengo el teléfono encima… Créeme, ya les he gritado para que al menos me dejaran llamar a casa avisando… - se encogió de hombros.

No iba a hacerle lo mismo a Hideki, estaba completamente seguro de que él ya lo había intentado de todas las formas y que no merecía queja alguna. Ya hablaría con él más tarde. Estaba preocupado por Sora. Mucho. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Intentaba tomárselo con la mayor calma posible y, ahora que había enviado a Gabumon a buscarla, podía respirar tranquilo.

\- ¿Estás mejor? Tienes mejor cara…

\- ¿Qué pasó? – la piloto preguntó confusa, tras haber estado observándolo en silencio.

\- No lo sé, Mai. Te me fuiste de repente… Yo sé que amenazo muchas veces con que podría hacer tu trabajo, pero no hacía falta comprobarlo. Te empezaste a marear y sé que en algún momento debiste de perder la consciencia.

\- No me acuerdo de nada. Sé que todo estaba bien y que estábamos volviendo ya a casa, peor a partir de ahí tengo un borrón. Si te soy sincera ni siquiera sé cómo he llegado hasta esta sala.

\- Aterricé como pude y no tardaron en venir los asistentes. Takao y Katsu salieron ellos solos, están más o menos bien… Y yo creo que ya es la edad de lo que me quejo – intentó bromear, viendo las caras que estaba poniendo ella, había tenido tiempo para tranquilizarse.

* * *

_Yamato estaba desorientado. El aterrizaje había sido más brusco de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado, pero, era lo mejor que había podido hacer. Había avisado a Takao y Katsu para que se sujetasen, pero, con los nervios, no sabía si lo habían llegado a escuchar. _

_Había conseguido llegar gracias a las indicaciones que le llegaban desde la sala de control y lo poco que Mai había podido colaborar. No era tan complicado, en los protocolos de entrenamiento se había visto obligado a hacer aquello en los simuladores. Pero, de ahí, a verse teniendo que hacerlo en la realidad… Había un salto demasiado grande. ¿Qué otra opción quedaba? No eran un avión comercial para dar vueltas hasta que la verdadera piloto se recuperase y, llegados a ese punto, le preocupaba bastante más la salud de ella que lo que se le pudiera atragantar hacer aquello._

_Cuando fue consciente de haber conseguido aterrizar, agradeció estar sentado, ya que dudaba que sus piernas fueran a sostenerlo. Cuando había tocado tierra, era consciente de haberlo hecho de forma brusca. Se había dado un golpe contra el control delantero, notando el resto del cuerpo dolorido a causa de la fuerza que las sujeciones habían hecho sobre él._

_Maldiciendo por lo bajo, giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba su compañero, comprobando que estuviera perfectamente y haciendo lo mismo con Mai, viendo que parecía estar más o menos en sus mismas condiciones._

_No había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada más que intentar tomar tierra… Y daba gracias, porque lo último que necesitaba, sin duda, era que su cabeza se hubiera desviado hacia su familia. Eso hubiera conseguido distraerlo demasiado… Aunque ahora esas ideas de hubieran estrellado contra él de repente, no queriendo imaginarse el susto que se iban a llevar... _

_Hizo una mueca, intentando incorporarse, maldiciendo mentalmente. Hasta donde él sabía, Sora estaba sola aquella vez con la niña y ahora le iba a llegar… No quería saber la información que le iba a llegar si es que alguien tenía la decencia de informar._

_\- ¿Estáis bien? – preguntó en voz alta, esperando recibir respuesta de los otros dos, intentando ponerse en pie por fin, sin conseguirlo al empezar a dolerle considerablemente una de sus rodillas. _

_No llegó a recibir respuesta, viendo y escuchando al personal de tierra llegando hasta ellos rápidamente._

* * *

\- Lo siento mucho – dijo tras haber permanecido en silencio.

\- Eh, no… Venga, no. No me empieces tú también como Sora y me pidas perdón por cosas que no son tu culpa. ¿Qué te pasó a primera hora de la mañana?

\- Nada… me desperté revuelta, pero me ha pasado ya varias veces y al final se me acababa pasando con el desayuno.

\- ¿Llevas varios días revuelta?

\- Oh, venga, quien dice revuelta dice con el estómago algo repelente, nada que no se pasara al rato solo. No me había pasado nada como lo de hoy. De todas formas, tranquilo ya están los pesados estos comprobando que todo esté perfectamente. Hasta sangre me han sacado ya… Arata tiene que estar volviéndose loco fuera.

\- ¿Tú crees? – sonrió de forma irónica muy ligeramente.

\- El pobre… Después de lo que nos pasó… Hasta un simple retraso en el horario sirve para ponerlo nervioso.

\- Pues estará fuera con Sora. Dudo que entre ellos dos sean capaces de no estar a punto de tirarse de los pelos…

Levantando la vista hacia el rubio, Mai no pudo más que arrugar el gesto. Todo aquello era culpa de ella y nadie se lo iba a sacar de la cabeza en aquel momento. Esa idea conseguía que se le formase un nudo en la garganta que no tenía fuerza ni ganas de aguantar.

\- Eh, Mai… Venga ya – dándose cuenta de ello, se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado, haciendo una mueca al notar la rodilla tirante-. Ha sido un accidente, nos podía pasar a cualquiera. No quiero que te eches la culpa de nada, ¿queda claro? – posó su mano sobre su brazo.

Se quedó mirando hacia él, mordiéndose el labio. Ni loca hubiera iniciado la aproximación si hubiera previsto que algo así fuera a ocurrir. Podrían haber esperado o incluso quedarse en la estación algo más de tiempo. No era una inconsciente. Podía suponer que la tensión acumulada en ese momento le había pasado factura y que su cuerpo no había podido fingir que no le pasaba nada. Pero, jamás hubiera imaginado que las cosas fueran a acabar así.

\- Oye, ¿de verdad te las arreglaste para aterrizar tú? – sonrió levemente, viendo como él hacía lo mismo antes de frotar con cuidado su brazo, intentando así tranquilizarla.

* * *

Sora alargó la mano, aceptando el vaso que su amigo le tendía, girándose hacia Arata para poder hacer lo mismo con él. No había conseguido la tila que seguramente les hiciera falta a todos, pero sabía que con Sora solía funcionar también el chocolate y eso mismo era lo que le había traído.

\- Ten cuidado, que seguro que quema…

Los ojos de ella se habían quedado fijos en el líquido, distraída por completo, con la mente en blanco. No era consciente del tiempo que llevaban esperando. Koemi había llamado para decir que había dado la cena a los niños y que Aiko no había tardado demasiado en volver a quedarse dormida, dando así gracias porque al pequeña estuviera tranquila. Por el momento tampoco habían recibido llamadas de nadie y lo agradecía también ya que no tenía ganas de explicarle a nadie que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando pero… ella seguía sin tener noticias de su marido.

\- Sora – la voz de Taichi reclamó su atención, haciendo así que levantase la mirada.

No tardó en ver el motivo por el que la había llamado, viendo aparecer por uno de los pasillos una redondeada y pequeña figura que conocía más que de sobra. No venía acompañado de aquel a quien ella quería ver por encima de todas las cosas, pero verlo sirvió para recordar cómo se respiraba.

Se puso en pie automáticamente, dejando caer sin darse cuenta el vaso que había tenido en sus manos, echando a andar rápidamente hacia el digimon, ignorando por completo la presencia de Hideki y, cuando llegó a su lado, se arrodilló en el suelo para quedar a su altura y abrazarlo contra ella.

\- Está bien – le dijo el digimon mientras que se dejaba abrazar, devolviéndole así el gesto, cerrando sus ojos agradeciéndolo.

Esas dos palabras provocaron que la pelirroja automáticamente rompiera en llanto, descansando de esa forma todo lo que había estado aguantando hasta ese momento, abrazando con más fuerza al digimon contra ella.

Hideki se alejó unos pasos de ellos, dejándoles así su espacio, dirigiendo principalmente su atención hacia Arata, quien lo había estado siguiendo con la mirada desde que se había dado cuenta de su presencia allí.

\- Están bien – explicó a sabiendas de que aquello era lo importante-. Mai se… ¿mareó? ¿Se empezó a encontrar mal? No lo tienen demasiado claro todavía, ella dice que no se acuerda de nada… Tuvo que aterrizar Yamato. No hay daños graves… y ella parece que está recuperada del todo.

\- ¿Cómo que se mareó?

\- Eso dice Yamato. De repente le pidió que fuera él quien cogiera el control y es lo último que supo de ella. Se están asegurando que esté bien y que no sea nada más que un susto. Está con ella él, a Katsu y Takao ya los dejan ir a casa, así que será cuestión de esperar un poco más que a ellos también – miró hacia Sora, dándose cuenta de que aún no se había separado del digimon, teniendo que buscar a Taichi con la mirada entonces-. El comandante es el último en irse siempre. Y más en este caso que dudo que quiera irse sin saber que está todo bien.

No estaba escuchando ni media palabra de lo que estaban hablando los otros tres. Sora se había quedado abrazada con fuerza al digimon, desahogándose así. Nada más verlo allí había sabido que Yamato tenía que estar perfectamente ya que sino no se hubiera movido de su lado de ninguna de las maneras. Y, además, quería mucho a aquel pequeño ser. No necesitaba estar casada con su compañero para preocuparse por él y tenerle tanto aprecio.

\- Aiko está esperándote en casa – le murmuró por lo bajo cuando fue capaz de hablar, tranquilizándose.

El digimon asintió levemente, quedándose algo más de tiempo abrazado a Sora, al menos hasta que la sintió moverse y quedarse mirando hacia los otros. Notó la mano de Taichi posarse sobre su cabeza antes de agacharse él también.

\- ¿Estás bien? – esperó a verlo asentir-. Me alegro mucho… Agumon tenía muchas ganas de verte, está haciéndote el favor de cuidar de Aiko él también.

Mirando a uno y a otra, el digimon no llegó a contestar, quedándose observándolos unos segundos antes de volver a acercarse a la pelirroja para quedarse mejor abrazado a ella, sacándole así la primera sonrisa a ella desde hacía un buen rato.

\- Creo que alguien te ha echado de menos… - murmuró Taichi.

La pelirroja se puso en pie cogiendo en brazos al digimon, sin intención de soltarlo a pesar de que pesara más que su compañera, dejándolo así y acercándose entonces hacia donde estaban los otros dos.

\- Están bien – repitió Hideki-. Mai se mareó y Yamato tuvo que aterrizar. Era la primera vez que lo hacía en la realidad… Nada grave, tranquila.

\- ¿Están todos bien?

\- Sí, Katsu y Takao son los que mejor están. Llevan un rato dando la lata por el pasillo. Creo que están esperando para ver si encuentran quién los lleve a casa…

\- Yo los puedo llevar a casa – dijo Taichi automáticamente-. En serio, yo mismo los llevo. Estos dos no se van a mover de aquí hasta que les devuelvan a sus respectivos. Yo los llevo.

\- Pues… Seguro que estarán encantados de oír eso. Uno tiene el brazo mal y el otro está bien, pero me niego a dejarlos que conduzcan nada ahora mismo. Iba a llevarlos yo mismo, pero no quiero irme hasta saber qué ha pasado exactamente con Mai.

\- Díselo. Yo los llevo…

Él también había respirado al escuchar las buenas noticias. Respirado por él, respirado por el digimon, por Yamato y por Sora. Sabía que aunque ella ahora estuviera deseando verlo, partían de la base de que estaba bien. Era lo que le importaba. Se quedó mirando hacia el digimon que había posado su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja, volviendo a acariciar su pelaje con cuidado.

\- Arata, ¿todo bien? – preguntó Sora, centrándose en él.

\- Sí… Creo – no le había gustado saber el motivo de todo aquello, eso no lo podía poner en duda, pero eran buenas noticias las que les acababan de dar-. Mientras que sea solo un mareo… Compro lo que sea ahora mismo.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** me he escapado un ratito porque vengo ahora de dar clase y... ¿a que no sabes qué? Aaains, de verdad. Los padres de hoy en día tienen a los nenes agil********* perdidos, porque sino no me lo puedo explicar. Lo de tener a los mocosos entre algodones les está haciendo más mal que bien.

Bueno, no he sido tan mala, ¿no? No puedo liarla muy gorda de nuevo como para hacerle algo realmente grave al rubio. Seamos realistas. Las probabilidades de que saliera de una pieza, incluso con Gabumon, la primera vez eran casi de risa. Y en esta lo mismo. Que precisamente no puede ser el peor escenario para tener un accidente de ningún tipo. Tenía que ser algo llevado de forma más suave porque sino a ver de dónde sacamos el pelirrojito. Que el rubio no puede dejar dos viudos...

Y el peluche está haciendo honor a su apodo. Dudo mucho que Sora vaya a soltar a Gabumon nada más que para entretenerse en darle algo de comer si tiene hambre hasta que vuelva Yamato. Porque evidentemente, como para no quererlo ya de por sí mismo... Pero si para encima tenemos en cuenta cómo se ha estado comportando desde que Aiko existe...

En fin, voy a ver si descanso un poquito entre una cosa y otra, porque voy a acabar volviéndome loca a este paso... ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** te digo lo mismo que le he dicho a Anna jajaja No iba a ser tan mala. Además, esto lo dejé escrito hace ya tiempo y mis ansias asesinas recientes no se han visto involucradas en estas maldades. Puede que fueran las de primeros de curso cuando quería cargarme al pintor y luego ir a dar saltitos encima de la tumba porque no aparecía, pero ese es otro tema aparte jajaja

Parece que lo más grave que tienen son algunos rasguños y poco más, que, para lo que podría haber sido, sin duda, es mínimo el daño. Tampoco podía hacer nada más gordo, la situación es demasiado delicada y yo creo que las probabilidades de que no hubiera que lamentar alguna desgracia gorda, incluso con Gabumon, eran nulas. Vale que igual Yamato se libraba gracias al peluche, pero, evidentemente, no iban a tener tanta suerte dos veces. Ahora solo falta ver si dejan salir a Mai o se los carga ella a todos y la dejan salir también.

Gabumon ahora ha pasado a ser también el peluche oficial de Sora, no solo el de Aiko. Partiendo de que con solo verlo ella ya comprendió que Yamato tenía que estar bien o sino no se habría separado de su lado... y siguiendo, porque, evidentemente, no se merece más que eso. Si es que se lo ha ganado él solo a pulso con el paso de los años. ¿Quién no va a querer ir corriendo a achucharlo?

Y mira vecina... Llevo una semana de perros. El catarro me dio bastante fuerte en plena semana de exámenes y con la agenda a tope. Así que me tocó aguantarme porque imposible cogerme días sin que se declarase el desastre universal. Y hablamos de tener la agenda a tope al nivel de tener los fines de semana llenos mañana y tarde... Por suerte, han dado como días no lectivos miércoles y jueves además del festivo del viernes y aunque nosotros no vayamos a abrir la cosa se relaja notablemente. Pero vamos, que sigo pocha, vengo de dar una clase y en nada tengo otra. Voy a ponerme un cartel para que no me hable nadie bajo riesgo de apuñlamiento... Si es que hasta horas extra me han caído en el trabajo incluso con el aumento de horas...

¿En qué quedó lo de la oposición? Porque ahora que me acuerdo me comentaste lo de que ibas justa de tiempo por las fechas. Yo me he enterado de una que me interesaría, pero claro, hasta que alguien me regale un giratiempo no puedo permitirme el lujo de tener las neuronas funcionales para tanto jajajaja ¡Un bico enorme!

**Beyond an Epic Night:** aprovecho ahora para contestarte la review que me dejaste hace unos días. ¿Ves? Tampoco he hecho ninguna desgracia, así que no se me puede acusar de nada demasiado grave. Aunque bueno, seamos realistas, me gusta daros sustos, pero ya sabemos todos que cuento con que exista un pelirrojito y que se supone que he dicho tropecientas veces que intento ser coherente con el epílogo. Así que eso se cargarme a Yamato no es muy viable jajaja Cualquiera aguanta a los dos viudos y al minirubio...

Es que yo creo que era muy evidente que algo podría pasar ahí. Era la única oportunidad que me quedaba para liarla jajaja Y, yo creo que si alguien ya sospechaba que algo podía querer liar, la llegada de Taichi a Tanegashima iba confirmando un poquito más lo que tramaba. Evidentemente tenía que estar él allí al lado de Sora porque nadie quiere ver esta misma situación sin él rondando cerca. Como mucho aceptamos a Toshiko como repuesto. Pero como siempre, voy poco a poco colocando todas las piezas en su sitio antes de liarla jajaaja

¡Un beso!


	179. Reflejo

Sora tomó asiento, dejándose al digimon encima de las rodillas, sin querer soltarlo todavía, mientras que seguía con la mirada a Arata. Habían aprovechado cuando se habían ido los demás para que el digimon les explicara de forma más detenida lo que había pasado ya que sabían que él solía ir muy cerca de Yamato.

\- ¿Y Mai? ¿La has visto? – preguntó Arata sin poder quedarse del todo tranquilo.

\- Estaba bien. Yamato se quedó con ella mientras que esperaban. Le estaba gritando al personal médico por pesados.

Sora sonrió ligeramente, entretenida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Eso sonaba como algo que sin duda Mai haría. Pudo ver que el resto de Arata se relajaba al escucharla pensando seguramente lo mismo que ella. Ambos se habían llevado un susto enorme, pero, ahora que sabían lo que había pasado, la pelirroja se había relajado notablemente. No había llamado a nadie en casa, iba a dejar que fuera Yamato quien decidiera si quería decir algo sobre el tema o no.

\- Ya verás como no ha sido más que un bajón de tensión o algo por el estilo – dijo quedándose mirando hacia él-. Hace nada ya ves como me puse yo y no fue más que una tontería al final…

\- Eso espero… - resopló, acabando por tomar asiento a su lado-. De verdad que eso espero… Si fuera otra cosa deberían de haberlo visto en todas las pruebas que les hacen antes de irse.

\- A lo mejor es "esa comida del mal" que ya le tienen tanta manía que hasta de pensar en ella… - intentó distraerlo, sonriendo ligeramente antes de quedarse mirando hacia Gabumon-. Oye, hablando de comida… ¿Tienes hambre? Seguro que sí, que nos conocemos ya… - se puso en pie, dejando al digimon en la silla en la que había estado sentada ella-. ¿Quieres algo? Aunque sea de beber…

\- No… No tengo el estómago para comer nada. Tranquila, vete a por algo para él, seguro que te lo agradece.

Dudando unos segundos, decidió no insistirle más de la cuenta, avanzando hacia dónde había visto a Taichi hacerlo un buen rato antes, suponiendo que donde fuera que hubiera encontrado las máquinas para traerle la bebida, seguro que habría también para comer.

\- Yamato… Estoy bien… O al menos estoy igual que tú. Solo tengo que esperar a que me dejen irme… A ti ya te han dicho que te puedes ir. Hazme caso, vete con Sora, seguro que va a agradecer más tu compañía que yo. Y ahora mismo, estoy muy, pero que muy agradecida de tenerte conmigo, pero creo que ella lo va a estar más.

La miró, sonriendo ligeramente de forma ladeada. Sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero no quería dejarla sola. Empezando porque realmente no quería dejar a su amiga, siguiendo porque en su puesto tenía que asegurarse de que todos estuvieran perfectamente bien antes de poder irse él.

\- No creo que tarden mucho más… - negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de salir fuera y que te griten por no llegar a tu hora? – sonrió, divertida.

\- Podría ser una opción…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose tras ellos hizo que ambos girasen la cabeza, viendo como alguien del personal sanitario entraba por fin.

\- Os dejo solos… - anunció Yamato poniéndose en pie.

\- Vete fuera, hazme caso. Creo que me van a dejar irme ahora mismo, o vamos a tener más que palabras por aquí… Que aquí mi amigo y yo ya nos conocemos de otras veces…

Cruzando una mirada con aquel que había entrado, pudo ver como asentía ligeramente antes de girarse hacia ella. Aprovechó entonces para hacerle un gesto de despedida a la piloto y acercarse hacia la puerta él ahora.

\- Te espero fuera con ellos… - se quedó mirando de nuevo hacia el otro-. Buena suerte…

Saliendo y dejándolos solos por fin, dirigió sus pasos hacia la zona de recepción, caminando más lento de lo que le gustaría ya que todavía le molestaba notablemente la rodilla, especialmente al moverse. Se acercó hasta donde había dejado sus cosas, para poder cogerlas con él. En otras condiciones las hubiera dejado allí y volvería a por ellas, pero, no tenía intención de volver por la base en unos cantos días.

\- Deja eso ahí – le dijo Hideki.

\- No, me lo quiero llevar… De aquí me voy a mi casa, y de mi casa a Tokio. Y pobre del que pretenda andar mareándome…

\- Me parece muy buen plan, pero no estás ahora mismo para ir cargando con nada – se acercó hasta él-. Anda, trae… ¿Mai?

\- Deben de estar a punto de soltarla también…

\- Pues en ese caso… Siguen esperando en recepción. Tu amigo Taichi se ha ofrecido a llevar a Katsu y Takao, tiene que estar a punto de… ¿qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- ¿Taichi? – había frenado sus pasos.

\- ¿No se llama así?

La sorpresa de escuchar ese nombre se había apoderado de él. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que él hubiera viajado hasta allí tan siquiera. Y más allá de la sorpresa, notaba un gran alivio. Si Taichi estaba allí eso quería decir que había viajado para estar con Sora aquel día. Y habría estado a su lado en todo momento.

\- Sí… sí se llama así – asintió-. Es solo que… No sabía que estaba aquí.

\- ¿No te lo había dicho? No se ha despegado de ella nada más que ahora que nos ha hecho el favor de llevarlos. Hablé con él ya cuando llamé para avisar que algo había pasado… Debe de llevar aquí desde ayer como mínimo.

Sin duda esas palabras estaban sonando demasiado bien. Por un lado, no debería de sorprenderle escucharlas. Era Taichi, era de esperar que hubiera hecho todo lo posible por poder estar con Sora… Pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que estuviera allí él también.

\- Anda, vamos, que sé de alguien se debe de estar muriendo de ganas de verte… Y creo que debe de ser mutuo.

Asintiendo, dejó que cogiera su bolsa, echando a caminar a la vez que él, teniendo que buscar ayuda en el general cuando se acercó a los primeros escalones, gruñendo.

Sora volvió de la máquina de comida con cuidado de que no se le cayera todo lo que tenía sujeto entre sus brazos, agachándose para quedar frente a Gabumon y posarlo todo en la silla vacía de su lado.

\- Arata – reclamó su atención, girándose hacia él con una chocolatina-. Hazme el favor, que llevas mucho sin comer nada…

\- Lo mismo que tú…

\- Ya, pero yo tengo toda la intención de comerme otra ahora mismo – sonrió-. Coge lo que te apetezca y si quieres más me avisas, ¿vale? – le dijo al digimon-. Voy a ir a por algo de beber…

Se incorporó, quedándose con la chocolatina aún en la mano, sin moverse hasta que el otro la aceptase. Sonrió al ver como cedía, negando con la cabeza y yendo hacia ella para cogerla, alejándose entonces.

Seguía necesitando tener a Yamato delante de ella y comprobar con sus propios ojos que estuviera perfectamente, pero se había tranquilizado notablemente nada más ver a Gabumon. Le servía para estar mucho más tranquila, eso sin contar el hecho de que ahora sabía que él estaba bien al menos. Se preocupaba por Mai, y por ello estaba pendiente de Arata, pero, sin lugar a dudas, no era lo mismo.

Llegó hasta la máquina de bebidas, quedándose delante de ella, pensativa, buscando algo que supiera que le gustaba al digimon, completamente distraída, no dándose cuenta de que en ese momento, Hideki se alejaba por el pasillo por detrás de ella, yendo a poder dejar las cosas. Estaba claro que su acompañante había encontrado alguien por el que darle el cambiazo.

La había visto desde lejos, era demasiado sencillo para él reconocerla. Reconocía la forma en la que caminaba, distraída, sin ser consciente de que no había nadie más allí, con un semblante más tranquilo del que debía de haber tenido apenas unas horas antes. Sonrió nada más posar la vista en ella, delatándose así y haciendo que Hideki entendiera sus intenciones sin necesidad de alzar la voz.

Le costó más tiempo del normal llegar hasta donde estaba ella, quedándose observándola desde la espalda, completamente concentrada en la selección de la bebida, hasta que se dio cuenta de que debía de haber visto su silueta en el reflejo de la máquina. Sora se giró de repente, habiéndolo reconocido incluso así.

\- Yamato – susurró nada más enfocarlo.

Sonrió automáticamente hacia ella, observándola. Contaba con la ventaja de haberla visto desde lejos, pero sabía que sino estaría exactamente en la misma posición que su pelirroja favorita.

\- Perdona por la espera – dijo, haciéndola así terminar de reaccionar.

Como era de esperar, apenas pasaron unos segundos antes de poder ver como rápidamente avanzaba hacia él para quedársele abrazada. Al contrario que en otras ocasiones, no fue con el típico salto para alcanzar bien y echarle los brazos al cuello. Aquella vez Sora simplemente recortó la separación entre ellos, escondiendo así el rostro contra su pecho y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, con toda la fuerza que pudo, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a desvanecerse entre ellos.

Sonriendo de la forma más amplia que había hecho en una buena temporada, se olvidó de lo que pudiera dolerle o no el hombro, rodeándola también con sus brazos y bajando su cabeza hasta dejarla apoyada sobre la de ella, no sin antes, dejar un beso en su cabello. No necesitaba un susto como el que de aquella tarde como para disfrutar de ese momento que necesitaba ya tanto como respirar. La había echado demasiado de menos.

\- Estoy bien – murmuró, sin separarse ni un centímetro de ella-. Solo hemos tenido un aterrizaje movidito…

No le respondió, sintiendo únicamente como cerraba sus brazos con más fuerza en torno a él. Algo le decía que mandarle a Gabumon había servido de mucho, pero que hasta ese momento no había vuelto a respirar. Podía notarlo al tenerla entre sus brazos, estaban tan nerviosa que incluso en ese momento podía sentir el ligero temblor que la recorría.

Decidiendo que la mejor de las ideas sería no intentar hacerla hablar en ese momento, se limitó a afianzar mejor su abrazo en torno a ella, sonriendo al ver su cabello rojizo contra su pecho, solo segundos antes de cerrar los ojos para olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Taichi llegó poco después de que Yamato hubiera aparecido, pidiendo ver desde lejos la escena. Sin duda, era una buena forma de volver… Sonrió, observando a sus amigos desde lejos, dejándoles privacidad por muchas ganas que pudiera tener de ir a comprobar con sus ojos que él estuviera bien.

Hasta cierto punto, sentía que no estaba bien que se quedase mirando para ellos, que necesitaban su momento de intimidad, pero estaba ignorando ese pensamiento. Su cabeza estaba ocupada pensando en lo realmente correcto que era aquello que estaba viendo y como, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado años atrás, parecía estar cada uno donde debía de estar.

\- Has vuelto pronto – lo distrajo Hideki.

\- Takao se ha quedado en casa con Katsu. Tuvieron drama sobe quién no quería molestar sobre quién no tenía ganas de tener que meterlo en casa a patadas con el brazo en esas condiciones… - se encogió de hombros, volviendo así a la realidad.

\- Gracias por llevarlos. Lo hubiera hecho yo mismo, pero no quería irme sin saber más por aquí…

\- No hay nada que agradecer…

\- Arata – reclamó su atención-. Mai tiene que estar a punto de salir también… ¿Nyoko?

\- Está en casa de Yamato… Iremos a por ella cuando salga, Mai precisamente se tiene que estar muriendo de ganas de verla. Es más… ¿por qué no os vais ya vosotros? – se giró hacia Taichi-. Yamato no debe de haber tenido la mejor de las tardes, Sora tiene que estar agotada… Lleva toda la tarde de los nervios – hablaba por experiencia propia-. Cuando dejen salir a Mai iremos a por Nyoko y…

\- Cuando dejen salir a Mai yo mismo os llevo a por ella – cortó Hideki-. Es buena idea. Yamato está bien, pero no le iba a venir mal echarse en la cama.

Asintiendo a lo que estaba diciendo, Taichi volvió a levantar la vista hacia la pareja, dándose cuenta de que no se habían separado aún.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** vengo corriendo - qué raro - para dejaros actu ahora y así luego cuando llegue no tener que ponerme a ello.

Ya tenemos al señor rubio de vuelta oficialmente y parece que no lo van a soltar en una buena temporada, que se han quedado pegada a él y no lo van a soltar. Como mucho cuando tenga que entrar en negociaciones con Aiko o le entre mucho hambre de repente a la pelirroja, pero, por el momento no parece precisamente que vaya a soltar ella a su señor rubio de ninguna de las maneras. Que lo ha echado mucho de menos y le ha dado un buen susto para despedirse por todo lo alto de la parte menos segura de su trabajo.

¿Ves como al final no soy tan mala? Si es que raptor al final el pobrecillo me vigila pero nunca le lio ninguna demasiado grave jajajaja - después de lo de Londres quiero decir jajajaja - y que conste que a veces me quedo pensando en posibles trastadas pero no se me ocurre nada coherente o de mi agrado para hacer a estas altura de la vida de estos dos. Así que, por el momento, puedes decirle que se puede quedar tranquilo.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** bueno, más o menos jajaja Que la semana pasada ha sido horrible y esta no vamos a hacer puente. Porque aunque sea no lectivo para ellos, nosotros solo vamos a cerrar el viernes. Tenemos otra vez la segunda vuelta de exámenes de segundo de bachillerato encima y solo te diré que estoy pasando por casa casi que solo para gruñir y meterme en la cama un rato. Lo de las opos es un asco que te haya pillado entre medias, pero bueno, así tienes más tiempo. Más aún si has encontrado un trabajo - ¡qué bien! -. Poco a poco y sin agobiarse es la mejor forma de ir a por ellas y que te salgan bien.

Ya os he devuelto a Yamato de una pieza. Es más, ahora viene con una pieza de más porque parece que no entra dentro de los planes de Sora soltarlo en una buena temporada jajajaja Y Mai es cuestión de poco tiempo que la suelten y se queden todos en paz y armonía. Y lo que te decía el otro día era que me habías dicho que Mai iba a tener que hacer el honor de aterrizar gustosamente en su último viaje - o algo así - y mira la que he liado jajajajaja La pobre mujer ni se acuerda de su último aterrizaje.

Jajajaja ¿verdad? Es como su compañero, que mucho hacerse el digno y todas esas cosas, pero cuando prueba mimos de los buenos de gente a la que quiere no hay quien lo despegue. Tal para cual, sin duda. Y precisamente ha ido a dar con alguien que a cariñosa y todas esas cosas pocos la ganan. Debe de tenerlo muy mal acostumbrado, y ya Aiko ni se diga, que para algo es su peluche personal e intransferible.

Y me voy a las carreras de nuevo, vecina, a ver qué me encuentro hoy allí con la tropa de miniterroristas que tenemos... ¡un bico grandote!


	180. Cuidar de ellas

\- Ey – Taichi se acercó hasta Yamato cuando finalmente la pareja había vuelto a la realidad, sonriéndole a modo de saludo-. Bienvenido de nuevo…

Los ojos del rubio se posaron en él rápidamente, comprobando así con sus propios ojos que sí, que estaba ahí. Que se las había arreglado para viajar hasta allí y estar exacta y justamente dónde consideraba importante estar. No le dijo nada, tampoco fue a saludarlo de una manera más cercana, quedándose al lado de Sora, rodeándola todavía con el brazo, simplemente se limitó a cruzar una mirada con él.

A esas alturas, tampoco necesitaba demasiado con él. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar más tarde, ahora, sin duda, prefería centrar toda su atención en la pelirroja que estaba a su lado. Taichi, por suerte, tampoco necesitaba explicaciones para entender lo que pasaba.

\- Nos vamos nosotros cuatro a casa, ¿de acuerdo? – habló el castaño.

\- ¿Nosotros? – el rubio giró automáticamente la cabeza hacia Arata.

\- Me quedo yo con él – contestó el general por él-. Los llevo yo luego a vuestra casa para que puedan recoger a Nyoko. Vete, Yamato. Necesitáis estar en casa. Y tú con ese hombro y esa rodilla estás mejor echado tranquilamente.

No discutió a sabiendas de que tenían razón. Si era egoísta, aquello era exactamente lo que quería. Irse a su casa, con su familia. Llevaba días fantaseando con aquello y sin duda no podía negar que quería irse en ese mismo momento. Sin embargo, una parte de él no quería irse sin saber qué había pasado con Mai.

\- Vete – dijo Arata-. ¿Prefieres esperar aquí y que sea ella la que te eche a gritos porque "qué narices estás haciendo tu todavía aquí, no tienes casa en la que te quieran"?

Echándose a reír automáticamente a sabiendas de que aquello era totalmente real, asintió, sin protestar más. Bajó la vista hacia Sora, extrañado en parte porque no hubiera dicho nada más, pero sin duda parecía estar distraída en sus propios pensamientos y ocupada en no soltarlo. No le dijo nada, buscando con la mirada a Gabumon, viendo que estaba entretenido terminando de comer.

\- A ver si no vas a tener hambre al llegar a casa… - le dijo, asintiendo-. Vale, venga, nos vamos.

\- Arata – volviendo a la realidad, Sora habló-, me da igual que se os haga tarde. Venid igualmente a casa a por Nyoko. No creo que Mai quiera estar sin verla un solo día más, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No creo que tengamos que esperar mucho más – contestó Hideki por el otro-. Fuera… - miró hacia el rubio-. Yo me encargo de lo que quede por aquí. Si haces falta para algo… Ya veremos cómo hacemos. Vete a casa y descansa.

Asintiendo a las palabras de él, no consideró importante decir nada más esperando a poder salir de allí. Fue entonces cuando Sora se terminó de dar cuenta de que caminaba más despacio de lo que estaba acostumbrada, notando como ponía ligeramente mala cara al mover la rodilla.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – murmuró por lo bajo-. Bueno, no, luego me lo cuentas. Vámonos a casa… Y ni pienses que te vas a mover de ahí ni a por el pan…

Sonriendo por la amenaza que acababa de recibir, fue caminando a su lado, dándose cuenta de que había cambiado su posición para facilitarle las cosas y así poder ayudarlo, viendo como Gabumon echaba andar tras ellos, llevándose todavía lo que no se había terminado.

\- Claro, normal que haya estado de morros medio viaje diciendo que te echaba de menos, si mira qué bien lo tratas nada más que te lo cruzas… - murmuró el rubio, viendo como su esposa sonreía.

\- ¿Me has echado de menos? – giró la cabeza hacia el digimon viendo como se ponía completamente rojo, sacándole así una sonrisa sincera-. Yo también te he echado mucho de menos.

Y no mentía. Se había notado mucho en casa la ausencia de aquel encantador ser, las tres lo habían podido notar. Estaba segura de que aunque posiblemente Aiko no se enterase cuando llegaran a casa, la mañana siguiente cuando despertase y lo viera a su lado se iba a poner muy contenta.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la pelirroja cuando finalmente se separó de Yamato y lo vio hacer una mueca al querer sentarse.

\- Sí, solo algo dolorido, no te preocupes – asintió-. Créeme... Puedo sobrevivir a ello.

\- Más te vale – Taichi se quedó mirando hacia él-. Venga anda, siéntate, que creo que Koemi debe de estar empezando a pensar que me he fugado o algo.

Habiendo visto la mueca de Yamato, apartó a Sora con un gesto, acercándose hasta él para ayudarlo a que tomase asiento. No parecía tener nada grave, eso se lo iba a conceder, pero eso no quitaba que no pudiera estar dolorido.

\- Gracias – le dijo el rubio tras haber tomado asiento.

\- Déjate de gracias… Vamos de una vez, que creo que me sé de dos que no han tenido tantas ganas de ir a casa como hoy.

\- No te lo puedes ni imaginar – cruzando una mirada con él, sonrió ligeramente.

* * *

Koemi estaba sentada vigilando a Daigo y Nyoko mientras que cenaban. Al contrario que Aiko, quien había cenado hacía un rato y llevaba un rato durmiendo con Biyomon, ellos eran más mayores y no necesitaban irse a dormir tan rápido. Tenía los ojos fijos en la pequeña, sin poder evitar darle vueltas a lo que Taichi le había dicho y que todo lo relacionado con el incidente de aquel día era por la madre de ella. No la conocía demasiado, pero esperaba que todo se quedara en un susto.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, girando la cabeza hacia ella viendo aparecer la cara de Taichi en primer lugar, sonriendo. La había llamado para decir que ya volvían, de manera que verlo a él era la antesala de poder ver finalmente a Yamato.

\- ¿Dónde vas tú? – le dijo a Daigo al verlo salir corriendo rápidamente, dejando la cena de lado.

Los pasos del pequeño fueron directos hacia el rubio que había aparecido justo en aquel momento, pasando de largo de su padre, quien no pudo más que reírse. Sin duda, estaba demasiado familiarizado con Yamato también como para no haberlo echado en falta durante tanto tiempo.

\- Ey… ¿Tú de dónde sales? – se agachó, a pesar de todo, cogiéndolo con el brazo que no le dolía.

\- Cuidar a Aiko – explicó, quedándose agarrado a él cuando lo cogió.

\- No le digas esas cosas, que se altera – murmuró Taichi, divertido, yendo a saludar a Koemi-. ¿Qué tal los niños?

\- Bien, no se han enterado de nada… He tenido dos buenos cómplices para distraerlos – sonriendo, levantó la vista hacia la pareja que había llegado-. Aiko duerme. Ya le he dado la cena, se hacía tarde para ella.

\- Muchísimas gracias, Koemi… - dijo Sora, aprovechando para dejarla las cosas encima del sofá.

\- Deja a Yamato en paz, elemento, vete a terminarte tú cena – dijo Taichi, yendo a coger al niño viendo como ahora era su esposa la que se acercaba a ellos, dejándolo sentado donde parecía estar su cena.

* * *

Yamato, a pesar de todo, no había tardado demasiado en desaparecer del salón. Se alegraba de estar de vuelta en casa, pero, había algo que tenía que hacer antes que nada. Haciéndole un gesto a Gabumon para que fuera con él, echó a andar hacia la habitación de Aiko. Le daba igual que la pequeña durmiera y no se fuera a enterar de que él estaba en casa ya, pero quería verla.

Necesitaba verla.

Entró en la habitación con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido, dejando pasar tras él al digimon, saludando a Biyomon con una sonrisa cuando vio como posaba los ojos en él, acercándose hacia ella para acariciar con suavidad sus plumas unos segundos antes de centrarse en la niña. Ya tendría tiempo al día siguiente para saludarla en condiciones.

Sonrió ampliamente nada más enfocar a la pequeña, completamente dormida. Estaba echada en su cuna, con uno de sus pijamas de verano y las sábanas cubriéndola ligeramente de cintura para abajo. A su lado estaba un peluche que no conocía, sacándole una leve risa aquello, pudiendo imaginarse varios candidatos a habérselo regalado.

La tranquilidad con la que dormía y lo a gusto que parecía estar borraron con suma facilidad cualquier preocupación que hubiera podido tener en aquel día. ¿Cómo no iba a haber intentado él mismo aterrizar fuera como fuera? El motivo para hacer cualquier cosa, se creyera capaz o no de hacerlo, dormía delante de él. Alargó la mano con sumo cuidado hacia ella, posándola encima de su barriguita, disfrutando al sentir como subía y bajaba debido a la pausada respiración de la pequeña. Nadie hubiera podido hacerle creer años atrás que sería capaz de querer tanto a alguien como le pasaba con su familia, y más con aquella niña.

Cogió aire, soltándolo lentamente, viendo como Gabumon estaba mirándola fijamente también. Sonrió, retirando entonces su mano para ir hasta donde él, cogiéndolo por debajo de las patas para meterlo dentro de la cuna. Se merecía dormir con la pequeña, y sabía que no la iba a despertar. Ya tendría tiempo la mañana siguiente para estar con ella, ahora se merecían ambos dormir tranquilamente. Se quedó unos segundos más completamente hipnotizado mirando hacia el bebé, girándose al final hacia Biyomon, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

\- Muchas gracias por cuidar de ellas – susurró.

\- Bienvenido a casa – le dijo la digimon antes de acercarse algo más hacia él y abrazarlo.

\- ¿No hay amenazas de picotazos? – entretenido por su reacción, devolvió el gesto, apretándola contra él.

* * *

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que sonara el teléfono de Sora, el cual seguía aún en el bolsillo de Taichi, el cual dio un respingo al haberlo olvidado por completo. Se acercó hasta ella para poder dárselo y que viera quién era el que estaba llamando.

\- Espera… - la pelirroja le tendió el teléfono a su marido.

\- ¿Arata? – fijando la vista en la pantalla y descolgando-. ¿Ya la han dejado salir? Menos mal…

Sora le dejó su espacio para que pudiera hablar con él, acercándose hacia la otra pareja y los niños, en concreto hacia Nyoko, agachándose para quedarse al lado de ella, dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te lo has terminado todo ya? Oye… ¿le preguntamos a Koemi cómo te has portado hoy? Seguro que has sido muy buena… A lo mejor quieres un helado de postre.

\- ¿Helado? – Daigo giró la cabeza rápidamente.

\- ¿Helado? – prácticamente a la vez que el niño, Agumon se asomó desde detrás del sofá.

Riéndose por la reacción que habían tenido, se incorporó de nuevo, deteniéndose unos segundos antes de mirar hacia los padres del niño.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Claro… - riéndose ella también, Koemi asintió.

\- Oye, ¿tú has cenado? – se quedó mirando hacia ella.

\- ¿Yo? Claro que no… Estaba esperando por vosotros y…

\- ¿En serio? – fue hacia la nevera para poder abrir el congelador, sacando los helados para los niños-. Yamato… ¿qué te ha dicho Arata?

\- Ya vienen – asintió-. Y según parece estamos bajo amenaza todos.

\- ¿Bajo amenaza? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Shiori… - se encogió de hombros-. Está enfadada porque Takao y Katsu se fueron antes, pero ha dicho que ni se nos ocurra pensar en ponernos a preparar nada a ninguno y que ya que estamos todos aquí ya nos trae ella algo para cenar para que estemos todos tranquilos…

\- ¿Qué? – confusa, se quedó mirando hacia él.

\- ¿No la conoces ya? – sonrió ligeramente-. Voy a cambiarme de ropa, vengo ahora mismo…

Sora se quedó mirando el camino por el que él desaparecía hasta que lo perdió de vista tras la puerta de la habitación. Estaba en casa y, salvo por el susto y alguna que otra herida, estaba perfectamente. Eso le sonaba tan perfecto que no era capaz de describirlo de otra forma.

No era la forma en la que se hubiera esperado pasar aquella noche, claramente. Había estado preparando la cena favorita de él el día anterior para poder ir a buscarlo, dejándolo todo en la nevera y planeaba tener una cena los dos a solas… Sin embargo, ahora no podía parecerle mejor la opción de cenar todos juntos después del día de perros que habían pasado.

\- Oye – fue tras él-. ¿Y si llamo a Katsu y Takao para que vengan? ¿En casa de quién estaban?

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** si es que le ahorro al raptor hasta dinero en el dentista al final siendo buena. Venga, si en el fondo sabes que no soy taaaan mala y que al final me suelo portar bastante bien. Aunque en la vida pasada fuera la que le daba las ideas a Hitler como poco con la racha que llevo últimamente de venganza del karma.

Y ahora tendrá que ir alguien a limpiar el suelo donde ha estado Yamato mirando hacia Aiko porque debe de haber dejado un buen rastro de babas viendo a su cosita dormir plácidamente, ajena a todo lo que pasa y más feliz que nadie en su cunita. Ahora es el turno del peluche, pero, por la mañana, que se vaya mentalizando que Aiko va a monopolizar a su padre de forma muy seria.

Y parece que ya han soltado a Mai... Solo queda esperar para saber qué es lo que le han dicho o si simplemente la han dejado irse porque tenían miedo de que los linchase a todos jajaja Mucho meterse ella con Yamato, pero con la fama de tener un carácter especialito ella tampoco se queda especialmente atrás, no señor.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Beyond an Epic Night:** de reencuentros va la cosa. Ahora el pobre Yamato sufriendo casi que por no despertar a Aiko para poder sobarla en condiciones. Que seguro que la ha echado más de menos él a ella que al revés, pero va a tener que aguantarse hasta por la mañana y ahora dejarle a Gabumon el monopolio de la pequeña. Ya tendrá tiempo para otras cosas...

Y ya lo tenemos en casa, de una pieza, aunque algo dolorido. Seguramente que si Yamato se pone a pensar en las otras veces que volvió del espacio y las compara con ese momento tiene para ir a darse cabezazos una semana o dos porque nadie más que él se había buscado que las cosas fueran así de complicadas sin que nadie se lo mandase. Ahora tiene ahí hasta el marido y parece que va a poder disfrutar de una cena tranquila con sus compañeros de trabajo incluso, cosa que nunca jamás aceptaba antes porque tenía que irse a casa a odiar al mundo.

Y me voy a trabajar T_T Los mocosos del mal hoy no tienen clase pero nosotros abrimos igualmente para sufrir un poquito más. Que no se diga... ¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** jajajaajaja en realidad os llevo cosa de unos... 30-40 capítulos de delantera. No sé exactamente dónde está la cosa... Jajajaja pero bueno a nadie le extraña ya porque es mi forma de trabajar de siempre para no andar luego pillada de tiempo. Lo siniestro es que he conseguido avanzar bastante la semana pasada y no tengo tan siquiera idea de dónde saqué el tiempo/ganas para ello. Supongo que es el vicio ya jajajaa

Taichi se ha quedado sin su reencuentro más emotivo con su marido, pero, seamos realistas, en ese momento el rubio era propiedad única de Sora y ella no pensaba soltarlo de ninguna de las maneras ni siquiera para eso. Así que ya tendrá tiempo para jurarse amor eterno con él más tarde si quiere, que ahora mismo sabe quién tiene prioridad. Al igual que la primera de Yamato al llegar a casa fue a ver a Aiko, posiblemente con pena porque estuviera durmiendo, pero el poder verla en directo habrá hecho que se le pasen todos los males de golpe.

Mai tiene a todos firmes jajaja Seguro que la han dejado irse antes para no tener que aguantarla a punto de linchar a alguien. Hideki de fondo intermediando porque sino iba a haber también para él sin que hubiera hecho nada grave de lo que se le pudiera acusar al pobre más que intentar ayudar un poco jajajajaaja Y nadie en toda la sede se extrañaría seguro.

No son lectivos ni hoy ni mañana, al menos aquí, aparte del viernes que es festivo. Yo como a las últimas horas tengo a los de bachillerato y están de exámenes otra vez a la vuelta del puente pues nada, estaré hasta arriba. Solo espero que a las primeras no vengan los pequeños porque ayer acabé con más castigados fuera de clase que dentro... Y créeme, de los tres profesores, soy, con diferencia, la que tiene muchísima más paciencia. El resto de la película de miedo te la puedes imaginar tú. En fin vecina, vamos a por el miércoles, que ya queda menos jajajaja Si antes me he dado cuenta de que este viernes es el primer día realmente libre que voy a tener desde hace un mes... Solo te digo eso jajajaja

¡Un bico grandote!


	181. Durmiendo en el jardín

Los ojos de Yamato llevaban un buen rato fijos en Arata, estudiando la cara que traía puesta. Estaba seguro de que estaba hasta más pálido de lo normal, pero no se atrevía a preguntar todavía. No había pasado demasiado tiempo hasta que todos hubieran llegado, aprovechando que vivía cerca de Katsu para que ellos también pudieran llegar. Sora tenía razón, no se hubiera sentido bien sabiendo que ellos se habían quedado apartados aunque hubiera sido todo de forma improvisada.

\- ¿Has llamado a casa? – preguntó su esposa.

\- Les he mandado un mensaje diciendo que ya estaba aquí y que teníamos una cena, que en cuanto pudiera los llamaba… ¿Sabían a qué hora llegaba?

\- No, no les dije nada porque tampoco lo sabía yo...

\- Pues entonces todo bien – asintió volviendo a mirar hacia el mismo punto de antes-. Oye… ¿Arata no tiene cara de…? No sé ni como llamarlo – murmuró por lo bajo a Sora, la cual se había quedado sentada a su lado.

\- Tiene cara de susto… - contestó ella.

Lanzándole una última mirada, prefirió dejarlo por el momento y no ser él el primero en sonsacarle nada. Mai había dicho únicamente que al final estaba bien y que por eso la habían dejado irse a casa finalmente, de manera que tampoco estaba demasiado seguro de cuál podía ser el motivo de la cara de él.

\- ¿Cuándo se supone que has llegado? – cayendo de repente en la cuenta de que no había llegado a preguntar, se quedó mirando hacia Taichi.

\- Pues el simpático este llegó hace un par de días – contestó la pelirroja por él-. Apareció de la nada, en mitad del paseo y mandó a Daigo a darme un buen susto. Porque se suponía que estaba en un viaje muy importante y claro, estaba fuera de la ciudad…

\- Venga, atrévete a negarme que te hubiera mentido -le dijo, observándola él entretenido-. No mentí en nada. Cuando me llamaste acabábamos de llegar al aeropuerto y eso fue lo que te dije. Y el viaje, sin duda, era muy importante.

\- No he sido capaz tampoco de conseguir que se quedaran en casa – se encogió de hombros.

El rubio se quedó mirando hacia el otro, dejando una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento en su rostro. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él más detenidamente cuando estuvieran solos, cruzando también una mirada con Koemi.

\- Entonces, ¿os han dejado subir a la fiera al avión?

Mai giró la cabeza, dejándola apoyada encima de su mano, quedándose así mirando hacia Arata. No pudo más que reírse ligeramente por lo bajo al ver que seguía exactamente con la misma cara con la que llevaba desde que la habían dejado salir. Alargando en brazo contrario, dejo su mano apoyada sobre la de él.

\- Como sigas así van a pensar que te he hecho algo – comentó divertida.

\- ¿No me digas?

\- Cariño… - acercándose a él para murmurar aquello-. El que ha hecho algo de los dos eres tú…

Giró la cabeza para quedarse mirando hacia ella, provocando que se echara a reir abiertamente de la que le estaba poniendo, llamando la atención así del resto, notando como Hideki de fondo no podía más que hacer lo mismo que ella, habiendo estado él presente cuando la habían dejado salir.

Se giró hacia los demás, quedándose mirando especialmente a los otros tres miembros del equipo, los cuales todavía no había recibido ninguna explicación sobre lo que había pasado con ella.

\- Lo primero de todo, creo que os debo una disculpa – dijo la piloto.

\- No es culpa tuya que te hayas encontrado mal, Mai, faltaría más – contestó Takao.

\- Ya, ya lo sé… Pero bueno, sin duda no pdo haber sido en peor momento…

\- Tú no tienes la culpa de que aquí el comandante no tenga especialmente mucha práctica en aterrizajes…

Mai giró la cabeza hacia Yamato, riéndose con las caras de unos y otros.

\- Dale las gracias, zoquete, porque sin duda alguna, no estaba yo precisamente para poder hecho aterrizar nada. Imagínate que tiene que hacerlo Katsu…

\- No gracias – dijo de repente, girando la cabeza hacia su otro compañero-. Prefiere que lo haga Gabumon…

\- Estoy perfectamente – dijo, tras haberse reírse por el último comentario de él, retomando el tema-. De hecho… No son malas noticias tampoco lo que me han dicho, solo que… un poco inoportunas.

Desde donde estaba sentado, Yamato pudo ver como Hideki en vez de estar mirando hacia Mai parecía más entretenido en las caras de Arata, quedándose aún más confuso. No entendía demasiado bien lo que estaba queriendo decir la piloto ni a qué se debía la expresión de él, pero se quedó a la espera de que volviera a hablar.

\- Estoy embarazada – dijo quedándose mirando hacia ellos-. De algo menos de seis semanas. Parece ser que… tuvimos un descuido y como ya nos habían hecho todas las pruebas rutinarias pasó totalmente desapercibido…

Las caras de todos los presentes fueron de sorpresa, quedándose mirando hacia ella. Sin duda aquello explicaba la cara con la que había llegado Arata. Posiblemente fuera lo último que todos hubieran esperado escuchar, especialmente después de un susto como el que habían sufrido aquella tarde.

\- No era la comida de allí – dijo Yamato, siendo capaz de reaccionar pasados unos segundos-. Por eso llevabas unos días revuelta por las mañanas…

\- Oye, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto un experto? – sonrió, divertida todavía por las caras que se les habían quedado a todos-. Lo siento muchísimo… Pero no tenía ni la más remota idea, sino evidentemente que no hubiera viajado tan siquiera – se puso mucho más seria para decir aquello. Era consciente de que se la habían jugado mucho por su culpa, aunque no hubiera podido hacer nada por evitarlo-. Lo siento mucho, de verdad… Sobretodo por el susto que te di – giró la cabeza hacia Yamato-. Supongo que lo último que se te hubiera ocurrido oírme decir de repente era que tenías que coger los mandos tú…

\- No sé hasta qué punto considero buena noticia que te hayas decidido reproducir otra vez, pero… Mientras que sea eso lo peor que me tienes que contar, creo que me puedo arreglar.

Cruzando una mirada con ella, sonrió finalmente. Ya hablaría más tarde de forma más calmada con ella o al día siguiente. Sin duda alguna, había dicho exactamente lo que pensaba. Pasado el susto del aterrizaje y tras saber que nadie había salido demasiado herido, la mayor preocupación que había tenido había sido saber qué era lo que había motivo el mareo de Mai. Mientras que solo fuera aquello, no había nada de lo que asustarse.

\- Eso explica la cara de aterrorizado de Arata… - Katsu se quedó mirando hacia él-. ¿Qué? ¿Te gritó mucho cuando la dejaron salir?

\- A ver de quién te crees que es la culpa – contestó la piloto por él, consiguiendo que él se acabara riendo, relajándose algo por fin.

\- Imaginas bien… Pero me quedo con que el motivo sea este. Y más ahora que este ha sido el último viaje.

\- Claro, tenía que ser por todo lo alto y además aprovechar que yo no estaba en la sala de control para liarla – Hideki se centró en las caras de los demás, entretenido.

\- Era para que no te sintieras discriminado…

* * *

Yamato se había quedado distraído con la mirada fija en Mai y Arata desde hacía un rato. Sin duda aquella noticia que les habían dado era la que menos hubiera esperado escuchar en las circunstancias en las que lo habían hecho. No le extrañaba el hecho de que fueran a volver a ser padres, eso, conociéndolos tampoco era tan raro, pero el contexto era lo que hacía que todavía estuviera intentando asimilarlo.

No había podido evitar que, en el momento en el que Sora se había alejado con Taichi para ir a comprobar que Aiko siguiera durmiendo, una ligera punzada de envidia hubiera invadido su mente al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Sora ya algunas veces.

Había sentido aquello tiempo atrás, cuando las cosas entre ellos dos eran demasiado inestables aún y Dai se había quedado unos días allí con ellos. Había sentido envidia de la vida que tenía que hermano y al tener a su sobrino en sus brazos. No había vuelto a notarlo desde entonces y ahora hasta estaba sorprendido. Solía descartar demasiado rápido ese pensamiento de su cabeza por el pánico que le daba, pero, aquella vez, había pegado mucho más fuerte en su mente.

Volvió a la realidad cuando vio a la piloto acercarse hasta él, sonriéndole.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te parece bonito? – le dijo.

\- Lo sé… Lo siento.

\- Déjate de estupideces - alargó el brazo para acercársela más, dejándolo entonces por encima de sus hombros-. Con el susto que me pegaste me alegro muchísimo de que al final fuera esto. Se te ve contenta…

\- Pues… creo que sí…

\- ¿Crees?

\- Oye, intento digerirlo todavía. Lo que menos esperaba escuchar era eso. Especialmente porque no se supone que fuera algo buscado… - vio como el rubio se reía-. Pero sí, yo creo que sí que estoy contenta, no me disgusta, para nada que Nyoko tenga con quien crecer.

Asintió, estando totalmente de acuerdo con sus palabras. Él, aunque la gran mayoría de las veces jurase y perjurase que sería mucho más feliz siendo hijo único, sabía que en su vida faltaría algo muy importante al no haber tenido a Takeru en su vida.

\- Lo que no tengo muy claro es que vayamos a poder contar con el padre de la criatura, porque parece que esté a punto de darle algo todavía ahora.

\- Yo también lo pongo en duda, pero bueno, si sobrevive a hoy, yo creo que no me puedo quejar – sonrió, buscando a su marido con la mirada-. Pobre… La verdacd es que hoy debería que darle una tila antes de meternos en la cama.

\- Me sé de alguien a quien no le vendría nada mal tampoco hoy algo de eso…

\- Tiene que haberla puesto mucho más nerviosa Arata – la piloto buscó también hacia la pelirroja.

\- No sé, no creo que le haya hecho falta mucha ayuda para ponerse de los nervios ella sola con lo que sabe – se encogió de hombros-. Que entre los dos no hayan estado en su mejor día, eso no te lo voy a negar… Pero en tu caso yo creo al final la noticia ha compensado.

Riéndose ligeramente, se giró del todo de nuevo hacia Yamato, observándolo de forma más detenida, frunciendo el ceño sin poder evitarlo al cabo de unos segundos.

\- ¿Sabes lo peor? – le dijo con gesto serio-. Que esos rasponazos te dan un aire interesante muy llamativo, oye…

Arqueando la ceja ante sus palabras de forma automática no tardó en gruñir al notar la piel tirante tras el gesto escuchando como Mai se empezaba a reír, alejándose unos pasos de él cuando lo vio amenazar con tirarle un cojín de los que más a mano le quedaban.

\- Arata… ¿no deberíamos de irnos? Ya es muy tarde para Nyoko… - colocándose a su lado, se cogió a su brazo.

\- Huye… Cobarde… - le dijo sin llegar a seguirla, dándose cuenta de que Takao se acercaba hasta ellos, decidiendo centrarse en él-. ¿Qué tal el brazo? ¿Qué narices estabas haciendo para acabar peor que yo?

\- Pues estaba intentando apagar unas alertas que había saltado en el panel justo cuando decidiste aterrizar delicado como una pluma. Pero estaba sentado, solo que no del todo bien sujeto… Y sabes, podéis usarme como ejemplo cuando estéis aterrorizando nuevos sobre lo que no hacer…

\- ¿Es roto?

\- No, no es roto, tranquilo… Creo que yo les doy menos miedo que tú y me he dejado manejar algo más, porque por la cara que pones cuando te mueves tienes tú las de perder.

\- Podría ser… Pero tampoco es para tanto. Ya veremos mañana cuando me levante de la cama…

Se fijó en que Mai se había acercado hacia el sofá en el que había estado Nyoko sentada, cogiéndola en brazos y volviendo hasta donde estaba el grupo, acompañada también de Arata.

\- Nosotros vamos a irnos a casa ya, que se nos está haciendo muy tarde para esta señorita.

\- Se está haciendo tarde para ella y para ti – corrigió Arata-. Que no te va a venir mal descansar tranquilamente…

\- No te irás a poner otra vez paranoico, ¿verdad? – giró la cabeza hacia él.

\- Hoy estoy en mi derecho, así que venga, sin protestar…

\- Aprovecha hoy que está cansada – dijo el rubio riéndose-. A ver lo que te dura…

\- Nada, mañana cuando se levante ya va a estar mangoneando, déjala.

\- O a lo mejor te dejo durmiendo en el jardín…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** pues parece que ya sabemos lo que le pasaba a Mai, y la mejor conclusión que podemos sacar a todo esto es que a Arata le va a durar el cara de susto unas semanas como poco jajaja Yo me sigo decantando porque Hideki los llevó hasta casa del rubio de la oreja por pegarles semejante susto a todos por tener un poco oxidado eso de ser adultos funcionales y tener más cuidado con algunas cosas.

Al menos vamos a quedarnos con que el motivo del susto que se han llevado eran buenas noticias, ya que de entre todas las opciones esa no está tan mal. Y ahora ya están todos en tierra y de una pieza, que es dónde tienen que estar, pendientes de lo que tienen en casa y esperando por unas buenas semanas de vacaciones antes de pasar página y dejar los viajes atrás. Evidentemente que tenían que despedirse por todo lo alto. Hasta el rubio ahora puede andar presumiendo si le viene en gana de que era cierto eso de que si hacía falta, aterrizaba él jajajajajaja

Y voy a seguir haciendo el vago, porque me he levantado de la cama hace un rato y lo más que pienso hacer con mi vida hoy es irme a mirar tiendas y para de contar. Suena bien, ¿verdad? Y poco creíble viniendo de mí, pero bueno, es la intención que tengo jajajajaja ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Beyond an Epic Night:** ¿Decías algo de mareos sospechosos? Jajajaja ahora solo tenéis que echar la vista atrás y hay comentarios sobre ella protestando algo los días anteriores y más sospechosos que se han vuelto jajaajaja La verdad es que sin duda tiene que ser una escena digna de ver todos en la mesa parloteando y Arata que debe de estar más blanco que Yamato en enero jajajajaja

Yamato tiene algo más fácil el aguantarse el ir a ver a su nena en condiciones. Aparte de que tiene compañía por casa para un rato más, hay alguien más en casa que no va a estar durmiendo y que seguro que tiene algo que decir sobre el haber estado sin su compañía desde hace semanas. Así que seguro que puede sobrevivir hasta que la niña despierte para ir a verla y a babarse encima con ella como ya tiene por costumbre. Ahora que se la deje a Gabumon que se lo tiene más que ganado y ya podrá acapararla todo lo que él quiera.

Y sí, he tenido algo más de calma, porque solo han venido los que tienen interés por estudiar y los demás se han quedado en sus casas. Así que he estado hasta arriba de trabajo, pero del bueno, no del de tener que ir a robarle el uniforme a Indiana Jones para imponer un poquito de calma y paz en el aula. Espero que tengas un buen fin de semana, ¡un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** jajajajajaja lo que no sé yo es cómo me las he arreglado, porque de verdad que creo que no hace falta que jure que tiempo, lo que viene siendo tiempo, no es que haya tenido demasiado. Hoy me he levantado a la hora de comer, no sé ni cómo, poco ya tengo el cuerpo acostumbrado a levantarse siempre a la misma hora, así que es hasta para apuntarlo en el calendario. Mañana trabajo, pero bueno, trabajo del "bueno" que no implica estar como vigilante de un campo de velociraptores.

Si seguro que el rubio le tenía pánico a volver a encontrarse con el marido por miedo a que no quisiera saber de él después de tanta tontería. Con lo que menos debía de contar era con que fuera el primero en pasar de todas esas tonterías del pasado y recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. Y ahí están, bien casados ellos dos jajajaja Si es que se debió de sorprender en el momento en el que supo que estaba allí, pero luego ya caería en la cuenta de que era la cosa más normal del mundo, que tenía unos cuantos motivos para tenerlo rondando, tanto por él, como por Sora, como por Aiko si me apuras. Y, al igual que siempre, Taichi, demostrando que tiene un sensor y sabe precisamente cuándo y dónde tiene que aperecer.

Y tranquila que seguramente no lo lleguemos a ver, pero en mi cabeza tampoco es que haya más opción que esos dos acaban juntos. Está claro que es la única opción existente y aceptable por muchos motivos jajajaja Aparte de que seguramente cuando crezcan sean dignos de ello, solo por la relación entre consuegros ya merece la pena todo lo demás jajaja No está escrito la nenita despertándose y viendo a Gabumon, pero porque hay otra cosa escrita, tú tranquila que puedes seguir haciéndote ilusiones y que te queden preciosas con purpurina rosa jajaja

Los digimon son parte de la familia, están demasiado acostumbrados a la convivencia, incluso cuando no había niña todavía, y aunque Biyomon aun venga a veces con las amenazas de los picotazos sabe perfectamente lo que hay. Así que tienen que haberlo notado mucho...

Voy a seguir vagueando, vecina, que todavía me sigue pasando factura la semana pasada, estoy segura jajajaja Pasa buen puente que buena falta te hace a ti también. ¡Un bico!


	182. Arg

\- ¿De verdad que no os queréis quedar a dormir? Se ha hecho muy tarde… - preguntó Sora mientras que se quedaba mirando hacia Taichi-. Hasta Daigo ha caído rendido ya.

\- No, tranquila. Este cuando se duerme no sabemos nada más de él… No se va a despertar por el camino. Y me parece que vosotros dos estáis mejor a vuestro aire. Ya nos pasaremos mañana por la tarde por aquí… ¿te parece bien?

Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos antes de asentir y sonreírle. Sin duda, aquella visita sorpresa que había tenido a bien hacerle no habia podido ser más apropiada. Aquella tarde, sin duda alguna, no podía haber agradecido más que compañía a su lado. Aunque no hubiera sido más que un susto que únicamente hubiera acabado con Yamato algo dolorido, el susto que se había llevado iba a tardar en pasársele.

\- ¿Os vais ya? – preguntó el rubio sacándola así de sus pensamientos, quedándose a su lado.

\- Sí, justo le estaba diciendo a Sora que mañana por la tarde nos pasaríamos por aquí… Ya va siendo hora – se encogió de hombros.

\- Y nosotros nos vamos también – llegando hasta donde estaban, Hideki se acercó-. Ya es tarde y creo que ya se ha asegurado de que estáis todo bien – señaló con la cabeza hacia Shiori, quien se acercaba también hacia ellos.

\- No os preocupéis, ya lo meto yo ahora en la cama de la oreja si se le ocurre protestar – dijo la pelirroja, quedándose mirando hacia ellos también-. Y mañana por la mañana si intenta levantarse también – enfocó hacia la mujer, sonriéndose-. Muchas gracias por haber venido…

\- ¿Yo? Bastante habéis tenido con el día de hoy como para hacer otra cosa – negó con la cabeza-. Vámonos de una vez, que están cansados… Y tú también, venga.

\- Ya la habéis oído – se encogió de hombros-. Si es que a mí ya no me hace caso nadie, normal que me ande cambiando de puesto con tanta frecuencia…

Yamato acompañó a Koemi hasta el coche, dejándole las llaves. Ellos no lo iban a utilizar y a ellos les vendría bien para poder llegar a la ciudad primero y no tener que ir caminando y que se pudiera despertar el niño. Taichi había terminado de recogerlo todo, acercándose entonces hasta la puerta para poder irse tras su esposa.

Se quedó mirando hacia la pelirroja, quien se había quedado apoyada no demasiado lejos, cruzando una sonrisa con ella cuando sintió su mano sobre su brazo.

\- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tienes el don de la oportunidad? – le dijo.

\- Yo no lo llamaría así. Lo llamaría conocerte lo suficientemente bien para saber cuando te vas a poner histérica tú solita… - se quedó mirándola-. Vete a la cama, duerme y descansa. Mañana hablamos – acercándose algo más hasta ella, se inclinó para dejar un beso en su mejilla-. Y no te lo creas tanto, en el fondo sabes que he venido por la niña.

\- Ah, claro, ya me parecía a mí – riéndose, divertida, asintió a lo que le había dicho-. Llama mañana antes de venir por si nos hemos acercado hasta la playa o algo, ¿vale?

\- Entendido…

Salió finalmente, yendo hacia donde los otros dos esperaban, dejando las cosas del niño antes de quedarse mirando hacia el rubio, aprovechando que desde allí Sora no los escuchaba entonces para hablar más directamente.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Más o menos – asintió-. No es nada grave, tranquilo. Mañana igual me quiero pasar la mañana en la cama porque me duele todo, pero por el momento sobreviviré.

\- No suena como un mal plan – le dijo Koemi, habiéndose quedado pendiente de ellos-. Quizás es eso lo que deberías hacer sea cual sea la circunstancia. Creo que me dé de dos que te lo agradecerían.

\- Sí… Yo creo que él mismo también lo agradecería – admitió-. Iros, venga. Tenéis que estar cansados también…

Posiblemente tuviera alguna que otra conversación pendiente con ellos. No podía haberse alegrado más cuando habia escuchado que él estaba en la isla y que, por lo tanto, cuando la cosa se había complicado, había estado al lado de Sora. Incluso aunque no hubiera ocurrido nada, sabiendo lo mal que llevaba los aterrizajes y despegues, se alegraba de saber que había ido hasta allí. Despidiéndolos con un gesto, esperó hasta perderlos de vista por el camino.

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, comprobando la hora, dudando unos segundos, buscó el número de su padre. Posiblemente estuviera despierto y podría hablar con él aunque fuera para saludarlo después de tantos días fuera.

* * *

Hiroaki estaba apoyado en la barandilla de la pequeña terraza de la casa, distraído, con la vista en la nada. No tenía intención de irse a la cama hasta que su hijo diera señales. Sabía como funcionaban esas cosas y que al pobre lo habrían tenido dando vueltas como siempre. Ni siquiera tenía del todo claro a qué hora habían llegado, solo había recibido el mensaje de Yamato y ahí se había terminado todo.

Nada más sentir la vibración de su teléfono, bajó la vista hacia él, sonriendo al leer el nombre de su hijo, descolgando automáticamente, haciéndole un gesto a los que estaban dentro para que supieran con quién estaba hablando.

\- Dime que no te acaban de dejar salir… - fue el saludo que le dio.

\- No… Estábamos cenando con el resto del equipo. Taichi y Koemi estaban también aquí… Acaban de irse todos.

\- Bueno, te voy a aceptar esa excusa por tardar tanto – se giró viendo como Natsuko se había acercado hacia él-. ¿Todo bien?

\- Estoy cansado, pero sí, todo bien. Último viaje terminado…

\- ¿Has visto ya a Aiko?

\- Está durmiendo, mañana por la mañana cuando se despierte… Eso si consigo que Gabumon me la devuelva.

\- Eso puede ser más complicado – sonrió-. Tengo a tu madre y a tu hermano aquí, ¿quieres hablar con ellos?

\- Estoy cansado, papá… Ponme el manoslibres y así los saludo a ambos a la vez.

\- ¿Seguro? Sino ya hablarás con ellos mañana…

\- No, no…

\- Vale, espera…

* * *

Sora se dio cuenta del gesto de Yamato, asintiendo y entrando en casa sin esperarlo, aprovechando para recoger algunas de las cosas que habían quedado por encima de la mesa, yendo a dejarlas en la cocina. Ya se ocuparía de ellas al día siguiente.

Estaba en un estado que ni siquiera sabría describir. Aquel día, sin duda, había sido de esos que seguramente prefiriese olvidar cuando fuera capaz de procesarlo y quedarse únicamente con que ya lo tenía en casa. Sonrió, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Se giró para seguir al rubio con la mirada dándose cuenta de que cojeaba algo al andar, frunciendo el ceño, aprovechando entonces a hacerle una revisión más exhaustiva. Sin duda se creía que no era nada grave o roto, pero eso no quitaba que le gustara verlo. Posiblemente tuviera que dar gracias porque solo fuera aquello lo que tuvieran que lamentar.

Dejándolo hablar tranquilamente, salió hacia el baño para coger algunas cosas para poder curarle el par de raspaduras que eran más evidentes en su rostro. Posiblemente fuera a protestar, pero eso de poco le iba a servir. Aprovechó para cambiarse y ponerse el pijama antes de volver a salir al salón, dándose cuenta de que ya había colgado.

\- Siéntate anda… - le dijo caminando hacia él-. ¿Todos bien por Tokio?

\- No les he dicho nada… - se giró hacia ella siguiéndola con la mirada.

\- ¿No se lo vas a decir?

\- Posiblemente a mi padre, pero no era momento – explicó-. Oye… - alargó la mano para cogerla, dándose cuenta de que traía algunas cosas con ella-. ¿Qué es eso?

\- Eso es para curarte esas heridas que tienes, y como protestes te pongo un de las tiritas de Aiko y verás qué guapo quedas. Venga, siéntate…

\- ¿De las de muñecos? – sonrió, no queriendo protestar, haciendo lo que ella le pedía.

\- Exacto – sonrió, siguiendo sus movimientos contenta de que no protestara-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Hizo la pregunta mientras que dejaba las cosas en la mesa, tomándoselo con calma, quedándose ligeramente ausente de la realidad cuando al volver a enfocarlo cruzó su vista con la de él, perdiéndose en sus ojos azules olvidando hasta la pregunta que le había hecho. Posiblemente en la misma situación que ella, llevó las manos hasta su cintura, acercándosela ligeramente esperando que no se hiciera de rogar.

No recibió el beso que quizás hubiera esperado, notando que posaba su mano en su rostro, entreteniéndose en acariciarlo con suavidad, siguiendo las formas, como si estuviera comprobado que todo estaba como ella recordarla. Aprovechó cuando pasó sus dedos cerca de sus labios para dejar un beso sobre ellos.

\- No me ha pasado nada, simplemente el aterrizaje fue demasiado brusco. Lo de la cara es porque me di con los mandos yo solo, al igual que lo de la rodilla – era consciente de que lo había visto cojear-. Lo del hombro fue de las propias sujeciones… Pero ni siquiera se consideran lesión, prometido.

Se fijó en como asentía, no queriendo ponerle pegas a nada de lo que decía, todavía observándolo, aprovechando la cercanía.

\- Si te has hecho eso en el hombro… ¿Hay algo más que no se vea a simple vista?

\- Podría ser, pero ya sabes que cualquier cosa se me marca más de la cuenta al ser tan blanco, así que no hagas caso, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Tengo que creérmelo?

\- Deberías, sí – sonrió.

\- ¿Pruebo a pincharte? – acercó su mano a él de forma amenazante, no llegando a hacerle porque no quería hacerle daño-. Anda, deja que te cure eso y así podemos irnos a la cama a descansar…

\- Eso suena bastante bien – asintió, levantando la cabeza hacia ella para facilitarle las cosas, dejándola hacer.

Permaneció atento a sus movimientos mientras que ella echaba un poco de alcohol en la gasa para poder pasarla por encima de los rasponazos, inclinándose así hacia él para soplar a medida que lo iba haciendo, sacándole una ligera sonrisa. No dijo nada durante un buen rato, limitándose a no quitarle la vista de encima.

\- Oye… - reclamó su atención de repente-. ¿Te parece normal?

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó totalmente distraída sin saber de lo que le estaba hablando.

\- Hace un buen rato que he llegado ya, llevas semanas sin verme… ¿No piensas saludarme en condiciones?

Parpadeó, quedándose mirando hacia él. Cuando lo había visto aparecer, simplemente con quedarse abrazada a él todo lo que hubiera podido le había servido como compensación para todo lo demás. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, olvidándose de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- No sé, ¿te lo mereces? ¿Has hecho algo por lo que debería de hacerlo en esta temporada?

\- ¿No vale echarte mucho de menos? – dibujó su habitual sonrisa ladeada, adivinando el tono de la pregunta de ella.

\- Tendrá que hacerlo…

Riéndose, aprovechó para dejar sus manos en sus mejillas, acercándose hasta él para poder darle un beso. Sonrió aquella vez al notar la habitual sensación que él le producía, sintiendo su piel erizarse por completo, olvidándose de todo lo demás cuando sintió sus brazos cerrarse en torno a ella con fuerza tras levantarse para manejar él la situación. Posiblemente no necesitara hacerlo, pero parecía que buscaba explicarle lo mucho que la había echado en falta aquella temporada sin ella con aquel beso.

En el momento en el que sintió las manos de ella cerrarse tras su cuello, aprovechó para arrinconarla contra la mesa, obligándola así a quedarse sentada sobre ella, sin tener opción tan siquiera a reaccionar. Había sido consciente de lo mucho que la había echado en falta, pero siempre parecía empeorar aquella sensación cuando la tenía frente a él. Se separó de ella cuando la necesidad de aire lo obligó, tanteándola acercándose lentamente y volviendo a alejarse hasta que notó como tiraba de él hacia ella.

Sonrió justo antes de volver a besarla, pegándose más a ella si era posible, sintiendo como rodeaba su cadera con sus piernas, llevando entonces sus manos a ellas para poder acariciarlas. Ese movimiento, quizás algo más brusco de lo que debiera, consiguió que tuviera que separase del beso, haciendo una mueca.

\- ¡Arg! – protestó sin poder evitarlo, notando el dolor punzante en el hombro.

Alterada por lo rápido que habían avanzado las cosas, se quedó mirando hacia su marido, entendiendo el motivo de su queja y de las caras que estaba poniendo. Se tomó unos segundos para controlar su respiración.

\- Yamato… Vamos a dormir, anda…

\- Pero… Estoy bien…

\- Ya, pero vamos a dormir – posó sus dedos en su barbilla, acercándoselo así para darle un suave beso-. Necesitas meterte en la cama y no precisamente con las intenciones que tenías ahora…

La observó, no pudiendo más que darse por rendido sabiendo que tenía totalmente la razón, poniendo cara de resignación y asintiendo.

* * *

**Guest Vecina:** si la verdad es que la chica que tengo los fines de semana es precisamente lo que todo profesor quiere tener. Trabajadora a más no poder, con la cabeza donde la tiene que tener y para encima es un encanto. De lo que no queda por ahí, la verdad. Así que salvo porque no puedo vaguear tan abiertamente como debería, no es que me suponga un drama enorme el ir a darle la clase si te soy sincera. Y del clima... pues más o menos. Tenemos alerta por viento y fenómenos costeros y mañana dicen que irá a peor. Así que nada, a intentar no salir volando... No creo que a una gallega el esté hablando de algo desconocido.

Jajajaja vale, tomo nota. Pero por el momento te confirmo que es un hecho fijo en la vida de esos dos. No hay más opción en ese universo que Aiko y Daigo juntos. Es el cierre perfecto de toda la familia sí o sí. Luego ya las cenas familiares que las retransmitan por youtube que seguro que se hacen de oro jajajaja

Respecto a lo del embarazo, debo admitir que le estuve dando vueltas porque no me apetecía caer en algo tan recurrente como esas cosas, peor mira, me servía para que a alguien le despertara - más - el gusanillo sobre eso de tener más nenes. Así que así vale para todo y si Arata es capaz de sobrevivir a la noticia y llegar vivo a la mañana siguiente para poder terminar de digerirlo entonces yo creo que Mai ya se puede dar por contenta.

Ahora sí que se puede decir que Yamato está del todo en casa y que no se ha podido aguantar el tener a Sora tan cerca sin importar que viene un poquito para coger con pinzas el pobre. Si es que las ganas y las hormonas es lo que tienen... Jajajaja ¡Un bico grandote vecina! Descansa mucho que hay que coger fuerzas para la semana que entra.


	183. Yo también a ti

Sora se quedó sentada en la cama, observando a Yamato. Llevaba demasiados días sin poder hacer aquello y disfrutaba con ello. En Tokio solía acabar riéndose de él, pero allí simplemente se limitaba a verlo dando vueltas de un lado a otro porque cada vez que queria ir a por algo se lo dejaba en la otra punta de la habitación.

Aquella vez, aunque ya era la segunda vez que lo veía pasar, se limitaba directamente a observarlo. Lo había echado demasiado de menos y el verlo por casa la hacía sonreír sin poder evitarlo. Habían estado a punto de terminar la noche de una forma totalmente diferente, pero cuando lo había escuchado protestar por el hombro se había dado cuenta de que quizás no fuera el mejor de los momentos. Aunque fuera ella la que hubiera llevado el control, tenía miedo de poder hacerle daño en las condiciones en las que parecía estar.

\- ¿Te lo pasas bien? – le dijo al verla riéndose.

\- Mucho… - se abrazó mejor al cojín que tenía encima de ella-. Digamos que puede que haya echado de menos verte dando vueltas olvidándotelo todo por el camino.

\- Mírala a ella que simpática… - divertido terminó de sacar su pijama y empezó a cambiarse.

Se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de no hacerlo delante de ella, no estando seguro de si tendría algún que otro moratón o marca demasiado evidente que pudieran preocuparla. Sin embargo, había desechado la idea a sabiendas de que era una tontería.

\- Oye – reclamó su atención-. Tengo una pomada para esas cosas – no tardó en escucharla hablar-. ¿Te la traigo?

\- No, mañana ya… Tranquila – murmuró mientras que sacaba la cabeza de dentro de la camiseta-. Mañana ya me dejo atender y acepto el no tener permiso para moverme de la cama.

\- Mañana pienso dejarte a Aiko encima a modo de niñera. Ponte a negociar tú con ella, pero algo me dice que llevas las de perder.

Se quedó mirando hacia el rubio para ver la cara que estaba poniendo ante la mención de la niña. Estaba segura de que estaba muerto de ganas de poder verla despierta, se lo había notado en la expresión que había puesto al llegar a casa, preguntar por ella y descubrir que estaba completamente dormida desde hacía un par de horas. Intentando centrarse en eso, ignoró los moratones que realmente estaba pudiendo ver, siguiéndolo con la mirada cuando se fue al baño.

Aprovechó ese momento para acomodarse en la cama, esperándolo así. Llevaba muchos días echándolo de menos cada vez que hacía aquello, estando demasiado acostumbrada a dormir abrazada a él siempre que podía, y ahora que lo tenía en casa le daba miedo hacerle daño. Por eso mismo, prefirió acomodarse ella primero y que fuera él luego quien decidiera lo que hacer. estaba agotada además, eso no lo podría negar. Había pasado demasiados nervios aquel día y, en el momento en el que su cabeza tocó la almohada pudo notar todo el cansancio pasándole factura.

No se llegó a dar cuenta de cuando volvió a su lado hasta que lo sintió colarse entre las sábanas, buscándola de forma inmediata. Tal y como ella había esperado, la situación fue a la inversa. En vez de ser ella quien se quedara apoyada en él, fue Yamato quien rodeó su cintura con los brazos, hundiendo su cara entre uno de sus hombros y su cuello, dedicando unos segundos a disfrutar de su aroma, apretándola algo más contra él, notando como también se ajustaba a la nueva posición. Esbozó una sonrisa automáticamente, dejando un leve beso en su cuello.

\- No te puedes imaginar lo que he echado de menos esto… - murmuró por lo bajo.

\- Hazme caso, creo que sí – sin alzar el tono contestó a sus palabras, sonriendo y dejando sus manos encima de las de él-. Te hemos echado muchísimo las dos de menos.

\- ¿Te llegué a contar que Gabumon se puso mal un día porque quería estar en casa? Pensé que se había enfadado conmigo, pero no. Le había entrado nostalgia, os echaba de menos…

La pelirroja sonrió escuchando aquello conmoviéndose. El viaje había sido el último. Se había acabado el echar de menos a ningún miembro de aquella familia. Esa simple idea provocó que ella sonriera, pegándose algo más a él.

\- ¿Lo dejaste durmiendo con Aiko? – preguntó pasados unos segundos.

\- Lo metí en la cuna con ella. Así pueden elegir entre ellos quién de los dos le hace de peluche al otro…

\- Suena bastante bien – murmuró, alargando la mano hacia el interruptor de la luz, quedándose así a oscuras-. Creo que le voy a copiar la idea – intentó girarse, notando como se daba cuenta y la dejaba hacerlo, pudiendo así quedarse frente a él-. Bienvenido a casa – le susurró, dejando su frente apoyada contra la de él.

* * *

Acostumbrada a madrugar, los ojos de Sora se abrieron sin necesidad de que sonara el despertador. Girándose hacia el lado contrario de la cama, sonrió al ver a su lado a su marido, completamente dormido. Había echado demasiado de menos tenerlo a su lado y ahora ahí estaba. Alargó la mano hacia el teléfono, buscando poder saber qué hora era, viendo que era a la que solía levantarse todos los días. Sin duda alguna, no tenía intención de madrugar aquella mañana, pero sí que se le ocurrían cosas que hacer.

Salió de la cama intentando que él no se diera cuenta y, sin encender la luz, salió de la habitación yendo directa a buscar a Aiko. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para que su pequeña estuviera despierta ya, pero podía dormir con ellos tranquilamente. Abrió la puerta, de nuevo, no queriendo hacer ruido, viendo a Biyomon durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, y avanzó por la sala hasta quedarse frente a la cuna.

Lo primero que vio fueron un par de ojos rojos quedarse mirándola fijamente, delatando así que Gabumon estaba despierto y sacándole una sonrisa al ver como estaba echado dejando que la pequeña lo usara como almohada.

\- ¿Te la puedo robar? – dijo apenas en un susurro.

Sus intenciones eran demasiado evidentes como para que el digimon no se limitara a asentir con suavidad. Ya le había tocado el turno a Yamato de poder monopolizar a la pequeña, aunque en aquellos momentos estuviera tan completamente dormida que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo su madre la cogía en brazos.

\- ¿Vienes? – le hizo el gesto al digimon, viendo como se sorprendía-. Venga… despierta a Biyomon y os venís los dos…

Tras murmurar aquello, salió de vuelta hacia su cama para poder llevarse a su hija con ella, esperando que no se despertara por el camino. No se iba ni a molestar en negar la ilusión que le hacía ver la reacción de Aiko cuando viera que su padre había vuelto a casa por fin. No sabía si por la noche se habría llegado a despertar y a ver a Gabumon con ella, porque estaba segura de que eso también hubiera sido digno de ver.

Entró en la habitacion, viendo que Yamato no se había despertado, acercándose hasta la cama y dejando a la niña en el centro para poder volver a echarse ella al otro lado, quedándose ladeada para observarlos a ambos. No tenían mucha pinta de que ninguno de ellos fuera a dar señales de vida todavía, siendo temprano para la niña aún y ya conocía la relación de Yamato con la cama cuando volvía a casa.

Sonrió simplemente al verlos uno echado al lado del otro. Sin duda era el mejor entretenimiento que se le podía ocurrir tener aquella mañana. Escuchó pasos acercándose, viendo como los digimon habían decidido seguirla. Sabía que no iban a subir a la cama, especialmente Gabumon, pero les había dicho que fueran porque quería que vieran ellos también como hacía Aiko al ver a su padre a su lado.

Volvió a centrarse en aquellos dos que la acompañaban, quedándose observándolos sin más. Sin duda en aquel momento, no necesitaba nada más en la vida para estar feliz. Aprovechó para analizar más detenidamente al rubio, fijándose bien así en las raspaduras que tenía en la cara. Al final la noche anterior no se las había llegado a curar, tendría que hacerlo aquella mañana. Al igual que quizás tendría que rondarlo un poco más para que le explicara exactamente lo que había pasado y, especialmente, lo que le había pasado a él.

Se dio cuenta de que Yamato se estaba empezando a revolver, girándose algo más para quedarse también de frente hacia ella antes de abrir los ojos ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó sin apenas levantar la voz.

\- Duérmete, Yamato… Es temprano.

Pudo ver como cerraba de nuevo los ojos, tardando apenas unos segundos antes de volver a abrirlos, habiéndose dado cuenta de que no estaban solos en la cama. Los abrió más, enfocando entonces al bebé que dormía plácidamente en medio de ellos, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

\- Duérmete – repitió entretenida en ver cómo él sonreía mientras se le cerraban de nuevo los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

No fue consciente de cuando ella cedió al sueño de nuevo, pero cuando abrió los ojos, sin duda entraba mucha más claridad por la ventana. Confusa, miró hacia los lados, buscando un lugar donde poder consultar la hora, confirmando así que era más tarde de cuando ella se había despertado.

Se giró, habiéndose quedado de espaldas a aquellos que la acompañaban, dándose cuenta de que Yamato estaba completamente despierto y no se había fijado en que ella volvía a estarlo. Los ojos de él estaban fijos en Aiko, habiendo posado su mano encima de ella, como solía hacer muchas veces, distraído totalmente en ver como subía y bajaba debida a la respiración de ella.

Arrastrándose por la cama para quedar más cerca de ellos, reclamando así la atención de él quien le sonrió a modo de saludo para no hacer ruido. La pelirroja acercó sus dedos al cabello de la pequeña, acariciándoselo con suavidad.

\- Mucho mejor así que en fotografía o en vídeo – murmuró él sin quitarle la vista de encima a la pequeña escuchando de fondo la risa de la pelirroja.

\- Creo que ella te va a tener que dar la razón – terminó de echarle el flequillo hacia atrás, viendo como poco a poco iba abriendo sus ojitos azules, enfocando primero a su madre, quien le sonrió-. Buenos días, chiquitina.

Se quedó mirando hacia ella, bostezando y empezando a estirarse, levantando así sus bracitos, sin darse cuenta todavía de quién estaba con ella también. Sora no le dijo nada, simplemente esperando que fuera ella la que se percatara. Le costó unos segundos estando todavía adormilada, girando la cabeza hacia su padre y cerrando los ojos de nuevo, quedándose así unos segundos.

\- Igualita que una que yo me sé – dijo el rubio, divertido, sin apartar la vista de la pequeña, divertido. La voz de su padre provocó que volviera a abrir los ojos, quedándose mirando hacia él con el gesto de sorpresa en la carita-. Hola – saludó, moviendo así sus dedos encima de ella como siempre solía hacer-. ¿Qué? ¿Me has echado de menos?

La observó esperando que se despejara algo más, no tardando en ver cómo sonreía, empezando a hacer ruiditos y a alargar sus brazos hacia él, revolviéndose, intentando así alcanzarlo. La cogió rápidamente, dejándola así encima de él, disfrutando de poder hacerlo por fin después de tantos días. Amplió más su sonrisa al sentir como apoyaba su cabecita sobre su pecho quedándose así abrazada a él.

Se sentó, teniendo así cuidado de no molestarla mientras tanto, dejándola entre sus brazos y centrándose en ella. Sin duda había echado mucho de menos a la madre de la niña, pero era diferente. Con ella había podido hablar, aunque fuera una sola vez al día gracias a un correo electrónico. A la niña llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verla para él. Se le había hecho eterno.

\- Yo también a ti – le dijo, bajando la cabeza para poder darle un beso en la cabecita, allá dónde alcanzaba.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** y ya se ha despertado Aiko para ver quién ha vuelto a casa. Por fin tiene a su padre con ella y a ver ahora quien consigue que lo suelte. Porque entre que él estará ocupado con la baba cayendo por la reacción de ella, la peque va a tener muchos, pero que muchos mimos atrasados y alguien va a tener que dárselos. Si seguro que se despertó a media noche y se encontró al peluche con ella y siguió durmiendo tan tranquila sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

A ver ahora cómo se las arregla para poder prestarle toda la atención que se merecen sus dos chicas, que les debe muchas atenciones. Al menos ya sabemos que no tiene demasiada pinta de ir a moverse de la cama en toda la mañana porque tiene una buena niñera que va a impedir que vaya a ninguna parte en una buena temporada.

Y me voy corriendo a sufrir a la pesadilla de niños del mal que si te digo la verdad... me apetece tanto como a Aiko que su padre se le vaya otra vez a flotar por el espacio. ¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	184. Llámalo

No sabía el tiempo que llevaba hipnotizada mirando hacia la pequeña agarrada a su padre como si así fuera a evitar que fuera a irse a alguna parte sin ella nunca más, volviendo un poco a la realidad cuando sintió que los digimon se acercaban también.

\- ¿Qué pasa Aiko? – llevando la mano hasta su mejilla, la acarició con suavidad-. ¿Con quién estás?

Divertida al ver cómo giraba la cabecita para poder quedar más pegada a él, miró hacia su marido viendo la cara que tenía puesta. Dándose cuenta de que lo estaba observando levantó la cabeza hacia ella para cruzar una mirada, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros antes de volver a inclinarse para darle otro beso.

\- Está con alguien que no tiene intención de dejar que lo pierda de vista en una buena temporada – dijo, sin separar demasiado su cabeza.

\- Tampoco creo que tengas mucha opción. No la veo yo con demasiada intención de soltarte. Al menos hasta que le enseñe el desayuno, en ese caso ya tendrás que pelearte con la comida.

\- Bueno, esa guerra la llevo teniendo contigo desde siempre. Puedo sobrevivir a ello, y, ella todavía puede desayunar aquí conmigo… - se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y yo no? – intentó fingir ofensa en su voz, no queriendo reírse.

\- No, tú no…

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

\- Porque creo que ya te quedó claro anoche que si te me acercas demasiado acabo quejándome porque me duele algo… - usó esas palabras para hacer referencia al incidente que habían tenido la noche anterior, no queriendo ser más directo al estar acompañados por los digimon.

Notando como ella entendía a qué se refería, se quedó viéndola reírse por ello. Cruzando una mirada con ella de nuevo, se dedicó a acariciar la cabeza de Aiko con suavidad, entretenido.

\- Oye, ¿qué te parece si para que me perdones por no haber estado en casa vamos a dar un paseo por la playa luego a ver si encontramos tortuguitas? – le hizo un gesto a Sora para que la cogiera.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- Al baño, vengo ahora mismo…

La pequeña protestó cuando sintió que su madre la cogía, alargando los brazos hacia Yamato cuando lo vio ponerse en pie y salir de la cama. La pelirroja la sujetó contra ella, teniendo sus dificultades al ver que se revolvía porque quería ir tras él.

\- Ya, ya… Ahora mismo viene, chiquitina. Ahora mismo lo tienes aquí contigo otra vez… Ya… - la sujetó, dejándola así sentada encima de ella, rodeándola con un brazo para que dejara de revolverse, viendo como empezaba a hacer pucheritos-. No… No te me eches a llorar – con la mano contraria llevó un dedo a su nariz, acariciándole así con cuidado el puente-. Oye, ¿por qué no lo llamas a ver si viene antes?

Protestó al ver que no podía escaparse del agarre e su madre, empezando a dar pequeños grititos, volviendo a intentar revolverse.

\- Pa… - dijo entre alguno de los grititos.

\- Llámalo, venga, que seguro que viene corriendo… - levantó la vista, viendo al rubio aparecer tras la puerta del baño de nuevo-. Llámalo, chiquitina.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – divertido al verlas, se acercó hasta ellas.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? Que se le ha acabado el mundo porque su padre la ha dejado sola cinco minutos… - soltando a la niña para que fuera gateando hacia él, se intentó incorporar cerca de él para que la cogiera.

Riéndose, no tardó en hacer lo que él le pedía, cogiéndola en brazos incluso antes de quedarse sentado de nuevo en la cama, volviendo a notar como se agarraba con las manitas a él y dejaba la cabeza pegada a su pecho.

\- Papá – dijo nada más acomodarse.

Arqueando ambas cejas a la vez, se quedó mirando a la pequeña cuando la escuchó decirlo. Sin duda sabía que había aprendido a hacerlo, pero tenía sus dudas de que fuera a ser tan sencillo provocarlo. Levantó la vista rápidamente hacia Yamato a ver cómo reaccionaba a lo que acababa de escuchar. Lo que se encontró provocó que una ligera risa escapara de sus labios ya que parecía que se había quedado congelado por completo, sin ser capaz de asimilarlo.

Cruzó una mirada con la pelirroja, viendo como ella únicamente se encogía de hombros sin parecer estar sorprendida, empezando a entender un poco más lo que estaba pasando ahí. Separó con suavidad a la niña de él lo justo para poder dejarla frente a él y observarla.

\- Papá – repitió, divertida al ver las caras que él estaba poniendo, riéndose y moviendo mientras tanto sus piernecitas en el aire-. ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Mirando hacia ellos, la pelirroja estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Ver a la pequeña tan contenta después de lo que había echado de menos a su padre le encantaba, pero, sin duda, la cara que se le había quedado él al escucharla era una de esas cosas que no iba a olvidar en toda su vida.

\- Ya casi lo decía cuando te fuiste… - explicó-. Con lo lista que es ella… También ha ido contándole a los abuelos y las visitas dónde estaba su padre…

Sin estar demasiado seguro de estar escuchando lo que le decía su esposa, Yamato volvió a acercarse a la pequeña mientras que se sentaba sin poder quitarle la vista de encima. Estaba paralizado sin ser capaz de procesarlo. Le estaba bastante con sentir los diminutos dedos de ella cerrándose con fuerza sobre su camiseta para que no se alejara, pero aquello lo había superado por encima de todo.

\- Ey – reclamó su atención la pelirroja arrastrándose hasta su lado-. ¿Estás bien? – se arrodilló, quedándose así frente a ellos, acariciando el brazo de él, viendo como se giraba hacia ella y solo era capaz de asentir con su cabeza-. Ya te lo dije ayer, te hemos echado demasiado de menos…

Gabumon se había acercado por el otro lado de Yamato, sorprendido también. La niña ya lo había visto la noche anterior, cuando a media noche se había despertado y había decidido echarse sobre él, despertándolo al hacerlo. La había cogido entre sus patas y así había dormido el resto de la noche hasta que ella, en algún momento había decidido cambiar de posición.

\- ¿Habla? – preguntó, posando una de sus patas con cuidado sobre ella.

\- Empieza a hacerlo – explicó la pelirroja, entretenida todavía por la cara de Yamato-. ¿A que sí, tortuguita? ¿Con quién estás? – volvió a intentar provocarla.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! – empezó a repetir, habiendo llegado a la conclusión de que si decía aquello su padre parecía no querer soltarla y, además, le hacían gracia las caras que él ponía.

\- Oye tú – consiguió abrir la boca finalmente, tragando saliva antes-. ¿Te parece normal hacerme esto sin previo aviso? – escuchó la risa de la pelirroja, volviendo a mirar hacia ella-. ¿Cómo es eso de que ya lo medio decía cuando me fui?

\- Sí… Decía solo "pa". Pero bueno, hemos tenido bastante tiempo para practicar sin que nadie pueda pillarnos – sonrió, quedándose mirándolos unos segundos-. Voy a hacer el desayuno… Cuando esté lo traigo a la cama, tú aprovecha ahora con ella… ¿Qué te apetece?

\- Cualquier cosa, Sora…

\- ¿Qué te apetece?

\- Lo digo en serio, cualquier cosa me va a saber de maravilla. Pregúntale a Gabumon, que seguro que él tiene alguna que otra sugerencia.

La pelirroja se giró hacia el digimon, entretenida, pudiendo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Yamato se dejaba caer entre las almohadas para quedarse echado con Aiko sobre él. Sin duda iba a ser un buen plan para pasar la mañana para todos.

\- Chiquitina, ten cuidado con tu padre que nos ha vuelvo un poco escalabrado y hay que tratarlo con cuidado…

\- Con lo poco que pesa esta señorita no creo yo que vayamos a tener problemas…

\- Ah, ¿y conmigo ayer sí? ¿Estás insinuando algo? – bromeó, terminando de ponerse en pie y saliendo de la habitación-. Gabumon, vete pensando lo que quieres desayunar…

Sin duda aquella mañana había sido tal cual se la había imaginado. Desde que Yamato se había ido, se había entretenido en asegurarse de que Aiko consiguiera decir papá. No le había costado mucho esfuerzo, ya que como le había dicho a él, estaba a punto de decirlo cuando él estaba en casa. El resto del tiempo se lo había pasado pensando en cómo se iba a tomar él escuchar aquella palabra tan especial de los labios de ella.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta ante ese pensamiento, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que iba a recordar aquella mañana con mucho cariño. No estaba segura de si por la forma en la que había reaccionado Aiko al ver a su padre de vuelta en casa o la cara que se le había quedado a él al escuchar cómo lo llamaba papá. Posiblemente fuera una mezcla de las dos cosas.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – le dijo a Biyomon al sentir como revoloteaba a su lado, señalándole el desayuno.

\- Estás muy contenta – contestó sin hacer caso a lo que le había preguntado ella.

\- Claro que lo estoy – se giró hacia ella-. ¿Te parece que no tengo motivos?

\- Ayer estabas asustada…

\- ¿Y te parecía que no tenía motivos? Podría haberles pasado algo serio a Yamato y Gabumon– le explicó a la digimon-. Pero, por suerte están perfectamente y con nosotras de vuelta en casa.

\- Aiko es la que más contenta está – se acercó a la encimera, aprovechando para coger algo de la fruta que tenía Sora cortada para su desayuno.

\- ¿Y te parece raro ladronzuela? Con lo que la quiere… Y ella a él, se tenían que estar muriendo de ganas de estar el uno con el otro. No creo que vaya a tener muchos problemas con dejarlo en la cama sin que proteste si la uso a ella de niñera – se rio, siendo ella la que le tendió otro trozo de fruta a su compañera.

Aceptando la comida, salio volando de nuevo hacia la habitación llevándose con ella lo que le había dado. La pelirroja no tardó en seguirla, llevándose con ella la comida y acercándose a la cama en donde se habían quedado los demás.

Lo primero que escuchó fue un ruidito de Aiko, reclamando así la atención de su madre, empezando a gatear por la cama para ir a buscarla habiendo visto que traía con ella el desayunada.

\- Ah, claro… ¿Ahora vienes a verme a mí porque traigo comida? Anda que… vaya morro que tienes…

\- No es morro, Sora… Es ser hija tuya – se echó a reír el rubio, entretenido con la escena-. ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Un poco de todo… Así que coge lo que te apetezca…

\- ¿Y si quiero fruta con yogurt? – bromeó, a sabiendas de que era el desayuno favorito de la pelirroja en épocas de calor.

\- Pues… te levantas y vas a prepararte para ti… - cogió un trocito de manzana a la pequeña para que la mordisquease, dejando la bandeja en la cama en medio de ellos.

\- ¿A ella sí que le das? Vale, vale… Ya veo cómo están los favoritismos…

Escuchó como se reía vio como volvía a desaparecer en dirección hacia la cocina volviendo al cabo de unos segundos con una jarra con zumo, dejándola en la mesita más cercana a la cama para que no se cayera.

\- Uy… ¿vas a darle tú el desayuno a papi? – dijo al darse cuenta de que Aiko había robado una tostada y se había ido hasta donde su padre, quedándose sentada a su lado, acercándosela así a la boca-. Di que sí cariño, que seguro que él no sabe comerla él solo…

Divertida por el comportamiento de la pequeña, cogió su cuenco, acomodándose apoyada en la almohada viendo a los digimon acercarse también para coger algo de comida ellos también. Se llevó la cuchara a los labios, volviendo a girarse hacia sus dos rubios favoritos, sonriendo.

\- Ayer tenía previsto cumplir con mi amenaza… Estuve por la mañana preparándote tu cena favorita, pero como… Hubo cambio de planes, la tengo en la nevera. Así que ya tenemos comida…

Observándola no pudo decirle nada al tener la boca llena al haberle metido la pequeña un buen trozo de tostada, consiguiendo así que la pelirroja se riera.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** pues anda, mira... por fin hemos llegado al día en el que Yamato Ishida se murió el solo unas tres o cuatro veces por segundo porque alguien le ha enseñado que es la nenita más lista de todas y que por fin sabe decir papá. Ahora a ver quien lo reanima después de eso porque la cosa es grave ya... Que la nenita ya dice papá y tampoco piensa soltarlo.

Yo creo que se le deben de haber pasado todos los males de golpe a este hombre. Se le ha olvidado hasta lo que le pudiera doler y el susto del día anterior... Pero es que claro, son palabras mayores. Que además la nena ha descubierto que papi pone caras raras cuando se lo dice y le hacen gracia y ya tiene entretenimiento para rato. Si es que dudo que el comandante fuera a tener mejor vuelta a casa que la que ha tenido ni en sus mejores sueños. Y mejor no le preguntamos al Yamato de una década atrás que colapsa...

Y me voy corriendo a domar fieras... ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** ¿qué? ¿Hemos matado al rubio bien matado? Jajajaja

Mira, del clima ni me hables. Qué pesadilla... el sábado de noche teníamos alertas nosotros aquí y fue gordísima. Entre donde vivo y donde trabajo tiró muchísimos árboles de los grandes... Y en mi casa, de hecho, me dejó uno en la puerta jajaja Literalmente, me pongo a salir el domingo por la mañana y me encuentro en el portal un árbol. Era de la acera de enfrente y el viento lo había arrastrado hasta allí. Así que creo que con eso te respondo bien a lo del clima, ¿no? ¿Vosotros qué tal? Porque me acordé bastante de ti, ya que cuando el viento la lía aquí... donde estás tú más.

Sora lleva conspirando para tener esa mañana desde hace una temporada y no le puede haber salido más perfecta. Que mira, que ella se está jugando quedarse viuda, creo que es consciente de ello, pero al menos lo va a hacer por la puerta grande. Que Aiko ha aprendido a decirle papá a Yamato y el pobre tiene babas para rato. A ver cuánto tarda en irse corriendo a contárselo a Hiroaki jajajajajaja Más o menos lo que lo dejen salir de la cama y recuperar su teléfono, más o menos. Así que la cosa ya depende de las Ishida y de lo vigilado que lo tengan o lo que tarde en pasarse por ahí la otra mitad del matrimonio de a cuatro jajaaja

En fin, vecina, como siempre, me voy a aguantar a los mocosos del mal que están otra vez de exámenes y no saben ni abrir los libros solos... ¡Un bico grandote!


	185. Tiene hambre

Sujetó bien a Aiko contra él, estirándose para coger su teléfono. Sora se había ido a dar una ducha y lo había dejado a él todavía en pijama jugando con la niña. Era una buena ocupación para el resto de la mañana, al menos hasta que se dignara a levantarse para cumplir con lo que le había dicho a la pequeña y llevarla a dar un paseo por la playa.

Buscó el número de teléfono de su padre, comprobando la hora para decidir si llamarlo o no. Según sus cálculos debería de estar en el descanso por lo que podría hablar con él. Era sencillo engañarlo desde hacía una temporada para que de verdad se tomara el descansado y no se quedara trabajando más de la cuenta.

\- Vamos a llamar al abuelo para que se muera de envidia por la compañía que tengo ahora, ya verás – le dijo a Aiko mientras que esperaba que descolgase-. ¿Estás ocupado?

\- Podría no estarlo – contestó-. ¿Vuelves a contar como miembro del mundo de los vivos?

\- Más o menos – se rio-. Todavía no me he levantado de la cama, pero tampoco cuento con tener permiso para hacerlo.

\- ¿Te he dicho que me cae bien mi nuera?

\- Creo que tiene una cómplice que está demasiado cómoda sentada encima de mí ahora mismo…

\- ¿Estás con Aiko?

\- Claro… - bajó la vista hacia ella, sonriendo-. ¿Sabes lo que ha hecho hoy?

\- ¿Respirar y provocar que se te caiga la baba?

\- Aparte… Ya sé que tú de eso entiendes bastante, pero no – movió su mano para hacerle cosquillas a la pequeña consiguiendo que se riera-. Ya sabe decir papá. Tiene una cómplice en esto de querer matarme que se debe de haber pasado estos días muy ocupada en conseguir que terminara de decirlo, pero ya lo dice.

Escuchó el silencio al otro lado de la línea, imaginándose perfectamente la cara que estaría poniendo su padre, dedicando esos segundos a hacerle más carantoñas a la pequeña, dejándole algo más de libertad para que se entretuviera en revolver por dónde quisiera.

\- Menos mal que te van a dejar en tierra… Porque no sé qué iba a ser de ti cuando sea más consciente de lo que pasa y tengas que despedirte de ella.

\- Pues mejor no lo descubrimos, que no tiene buena pinta para mí… - la siguió con la mirada viendo como se iba gateando en busca de los digimon que estaban todavía con ellos dos-. Escucha… tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Ayer – contestó, manteniendo aún la vista fija en Aiko, vigilándola por si acaso.

\- ¿Ayer? – sonó confuso-. ¿Te volviste a poner mal por comer más de la cuenta?

\- No – contestó usando un tono más repelente-. No te prometo nada con la hora de la comida, que además vamos a estar nosotros solos… Pero no. Ayer te engañé un poco, pero como sabía que estabas con mamá y además era tarde preferí no decirte nada.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver que estuviera tu madre conmigo?

\- Pues que no sé si quiero que se entere todavía… Ayer llegué poco después de la hora de comer a Tierra. Lo que pasa es que…

\- ¿Volvisteis a tener problemas?

\- Técnicos no, no falló nada… Todos los sistemas funcionaban perfectamente. Pero Mai, la piloto, se empezó a encontrar mal. Se mareó y no pudo seguir pilotando ella aterrizando… Tuve que acabar haciéndolo yo.

\- ¿Tú?

\- Yo. Eh, venga, no están locos. No van a confiar solo en una persona para pilotar… Así que en teoría se supone que también estoy capacitado yo. Otra cosa es que nunca lo hubiera hecho en la realidad y que la cosa fuera algo más… brusca de lo esperado.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí, tranquilo. Solo algo dolorido… Está todo el mundo más o menos bien.

Esperó a que su padre volviera a decir algo, centrándose mientras tanto en Aiko, quien había decidido subirse encima de sus piernas, volviendo a trepar por él posiblemente con la intención de poder llegar a la altura de su cara. Sonrió ligeramente, entretenido al ver al cara de concentración que tenía.

\- Define más o menos bien – le dijo Hiroaki al cabo de unos segundos.

\- Tengo el hombro y la rodilla algo doloridos, pero no hay nada roto. Tengo una buena colección de moratones, eso sí… Pero bueno, eso ya sabes que con lo blanco que soy parece mucho más de lo que es. Estoy bien para lo que podría haber sido, de hecho, fueron las propias sujeciones las que me lo hicieron. Al tirar de mí hacia atrás cuando tocamos tierra se aseguraron de dejarme bien sentado donde tenía que estar.

\- ¿Y Sora? Porque si llegaste a casa de noche y aterrizaste a primera hora de la tarde… Ya me conozco cómo funcionan esa tropa.

\- Pues… ¿sabías que Taichi estaba aquí? Le apareció por sorpresa hace un par de días… No he hablado con ella de nada todavía. Anoche ya te dije que teníamos demasiada gente en casa y luego me metí en la cama a dormir. Pero me lo puedo imaginar, porque tardé tiempo hasta que me dejaran ver a Hideki y poder mandar a Gabumon fuera. Así que no me quiero imag… - cortó sus brazas, soltando un pequeño quejido-. Quieta, quieta… Que ahí duele.

* * *

Dándose cuenta de que hablaba con la niña, Hiroaki esperó al otro lado del teléfono. Sin duda, lo que acababa de escuchar no le había gustado ni un pelo aunque no hubiera nada que lamentar. A nadie le había gracia escuchar algo así de un hijo. Entendía que hubiera esperado para decírselo y que se estuviera pensando en comentarlo o no con los demás.

\- Espera un momento papá… - escuchó que decía Yamato-. A ver, ven aquí… Ponte ahí con… No, quieta… - sonrió ligeramente, desviando sus pensamientos hacia su nieta, escuchándola hacer ruiditos de fondo, protestando.

\- ¡Papá!

Arqueó las cejas, habiéndola escuchado claramente, divertido al empezar a escucharla repetir la palabra una y otra vez.

\- Vale, pues quédate encima de mí, pero no te muevas mucho… - acabó diciendo Yamato con resignación.

\- ¿Problemas técnicos?

\- ¿La has oído?

\- Como para no…

\- Lleva así desde que se me ocurrió levantarme al baño y dejarla sola cinco minutos… Ahora la tengo sentada encima, pero es que justo se ha ido a apoyar en donde me duele. Menos mal que pesa poco…

\- Vaya dos – se rio-. Entonces, no tengo que preocuparme, ¿no?

\- No, estamos bien. Y ya estoy en casa… En la mejor compañía qe puedo tener, así que no creo que pueda tener una mayor queja.

\- ¿Cuándo volvéis?

\- No lo sé todavía, ya os aviso… En realidad… Yo sé que no te va a gustar escucharlo, porque está ahí el cumpleaños de Aiko pero…

\- ¿Te apetece quedarte unos días más allí?

\- Exacto… De vacaciones de verdad. Aunque tengamos que celebrar su cumpleaños con vosotros más tarde, pero… No sé. Me apetece mucho quedarme aquí con esas unos días más.

\- Pues hazlo y no te preocupes por nosotros. Avísame el día que llegas, eso sí, y os voy a buscar yo al aeropuerto.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Yamato, es tu familia. Que el pesado de tu padre proteste o no ya puede ir dándote igual. Pregúntale a Aiko qué le apetece más si volver a Tokio o seguir por la playa jugando.

* * *

Yamato se rio quedándose mirando a la pequeña y sabiendo perfectamente lo que ella iba a preferir. Cuando fuera algo más grande y volvieran por allí sabía que iba a ser todavía más complicado llevarla de vuelta a la capital. Y no podría culparla.

\- Mejor no le hacemos esa pregunta o querrá llevarme a revolver entre las algas de la orilla a ver qué encontramos y para eso creo que sí que me duele todo lo suficiente todavía… - pudo escuchar cómo se reía a la vez que veía a Sora salir del baño con un fresco vestido de verano y el pelo mojado-. Te dejo, que acaba de quedar libre la ducha y yo creo que ya me toca no tener que preocuparme porque el agua salga flotando o no. Dile algo al abuelo para despedirle – le dijo a la pequeña acercándole así el teléfono para que empezara a hacer ruiditos.

\- Saluda a tu padre de mi parte – dijo la pelirroja cogiendo el cepillo para continuar desenredándose el pelo.

El rubio no tardó en levantarse, dejando a la pequeña con los digimon sobre la cama y el teléfono en la mesa yendo directo hacia su esposa para quitarle el objeto de las manos, empezando a ayudarlo él a hacerlo. Pudo ver por el reflejo de unos de los espejos como ella sonreía.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre?

\- Nada, que no me preocupe, que ya estoy desheredado así que si quiero quedarme unos días más aquí de vacaciones puedo.

\- ¿Más días? – sorprendida, ladeó la cabeza, observándolo.

\- ¿No te apetece? Vacaciones de verdad esta vez, aunque sea una semana…

\- ¿Y el cumpleaños de la peque?

\- Yo creo que estamos en derecho de ser egoístas y celebrarlo nosotros aquí. ¿Qué te parece? Si tienes algo que hacer en Tokio no pasa nada, nos volvemos y listo…

\- ¿Qué? No… Claro que no. Me parece una idea maravillosa… - sonrió-. Si ya sabes que a mí me encanta estar aquí. Más aún sin el fantasma de saber que te tienes que ir…

\- Entonces perfecto… Luego podemos dejar reservados los billetes de vuelta para no tener problemas, que en estas fechas sí que suele haberlos.

\- Muy bien… - se giró, enfocándolo pudiendo ver Yamato entonces el brillo ilusionado en los ojos de ella.

\- Perfecto – sonrió tras mirarla unos segundos, terminando por inclinarse hacia ella para darle un corto beso en los labios-. Voy a ducharme, ¿vale?

Asintió a lo que él decía, dejándolo ir, siguiéndolo así con la mirada unos segundos antes de decidir acercarse ella también a la niña.

\- ¿Y tú qué, chiquitina? – fue hacia ella, sentándose a su lado-. ¿Estás contenta de que ya tengamos a papi con nosotras? Pues no se va a volver a ir más… Ni tampoco Gabumon, claro – lo buscó con la mirada-. ¿Me ayudáis a vestirla? Vamos a ir a dar un paseo por la playa antes de comer… ¿os apetece?

\- Gabumon tiene hambre – dijo Biyomon alzando el vuelo para llegar hasta ella.

\- ¿Gabumon? ¿O tú también y lo estás usando de excusa a él? – dijo divertida, acabando por mirar hacia le otro digimon-. Venga, venid conmigo que ahora os doy yo algo.

Salió de la habitación con la pequeña en brazos, seguida de los otros dos. Habían desayunado muy temprano y, sin duda era normal que tuvieran algo de hambre a esa hora. Posó a la niña en el sofá, yendo hacia los armarios de la cocina para revolver a ver qué les podía dar.

\- ¿Qué os apetece?

Entretenida buscando algo para ellos se distrajo unos minutos, volviendo a por la niña al cabo de un rato para poder hacer lo que había dicho. Se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de tener al comida preferían irse detrás de ella para poder estar con Aiko también mientras que le ponía la ropa para poder irse a la playa.

\- ¿Y qué te ponemos a ti hoy? Creo que todavía tienes algo de lo que te trajo Haru sin estrenar que tu padre no ha visto… - comentó mientras que empezó a rebuscar por los cajones, acabando por sacar un conjunto que ponerle por encima de la ropa de baño.

La pequeña adoraba jugar en la orilla, pero, estando su padre con ellas era más que seguro que querría ir a bañarse con él nada más verlo meterse en el agua. Se dio cuenta de que no había sacado la protección solar, dando la vuelta para ir a por ello.

\- De tarde va a venir Daigo a jugar contigo, ¿qué te parece? Te gusta que vengan otros nenes a verte, ¿eh? Seguro que ayer te portaste muy bien con Nyoko y con él – entretenida en hablar con la pequeña, empezó a cambiarla de ropa.


	186. Sacar a los niños del agua

Sora se echó a reir sonoramente al ver como una ola pillaba desprevenido al rubio, empapándolo por completo y haciendo que se callera. Aiko estaba en brazos de su madre y ellas eran el motivo que no la hubiera visto venir, ya que se habían sentado en la orilla y la niña estaba sentada entre sus piernas.

\- Mira cielo, tenemos una merluza rubia rondándonos – intentó serenarse, viendo como volvía s asomar la cabeza de debajo el agua, con todo el flequillo por delante de la cara-. ¿Estás bien?

\- Traidora, deja de reírte – le dijo desde donde estaba, frotándose el brazo-. Sí… Sí, estoy bien – caminó hacia ellas, sacudiéndose para salpicarlas a ambas-. Aiko, haz el favor de defenderme que tu madre se está riendo de mí…

Sentada todavía, empezó a mover sus manos, chapoteando así, levantando agua a su alrededor, riéndose. A aquellas alturas del año en aquella isla hacía un clima que en Tokio sería más típico de agosto, de manera que habían sido muchas las veces que ellas dos se habían acercado a la playa. La cogió por debajo lo de los brazos, levantándola algo más hacia su padre par que él pudiera cogerla.

\- Dale unos mimos a ver si deja de poner morros, que luego se nos pone feo y le salen arrugas de tanto fruncir el ceño… - divertida, se fue incorporando para poder acercarse ella también al rubio-. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Que sí, tranquila… Que además el agua salada me va venir bien para las heridas de la cara… - se acercó a la pequeña para hablarle de forma más confidencial-. Oye, ¿atacamos a tu madre por reírse de mí?

Metió la mano en el agua, arrastrándola para salpicarla de pleno, pillándola algo desprevenida al estar todavía riéndose de él, viendo como se ponía a agitar las manos en el aire por el contraste térmico al haber estado tomando el sol hasta entonces.

\- ¡Yamato! – protestó, todavía haciendo aspavientos, escuchando las risas de la chiquitina de fondo al ver a su madre poniendo caras raras y haciendo gestos extraños-. ¿¡Tú de qué te ríes!? ¡Traidora! – acercándose hasta ella, fue directa a hacerle cosquillas en la barriguita, viendo como la risa de ella se hacía más fuerte.

El rubio se quedó mirando a una y a otra, encantado con lo que estaba viendo. Cosas como aquella era lo que más había echado de menos. Era perfectamente capaz de reconocer la forma de reírse de Sora en Aiko y le encantaba. Le encantaba que a cada día que pasaba aquella pequeña iba dejando más claro que únicamente se parecía a él en lo físico. Sonrió agradeciendo que una de las olas volvió a salpicarlo, devolviéndolo de la realidad y sacándolo del embobamiento.

\- Oye, ¿has traído la pelota? – le dijo a la niña-. ¿Quieres ir a jugar con ella? Creo que Gabumon es capaz de salir de debajo de su escondite para jugar contigo…

Como si hubiera entendido bien lo que decía empezó a hacer ruiditos. Sora la observó, encantada de verla así de feliz. No era que la pequeña hubiera estado triste los días que habían estado ellas solas. Al menos no más allá de los primeros días donde la usencia de Yamato se había hecho más notable. Pero, una cosa era verla simplemente de buen humor y otra tan contenta como estaba en aquel momento.

La chiquitina estaba realmente feliz porque él había vuelto a su lado y, sin lugar a dudas, se lo contagiaba con demasiada facilidad. Ella, que a pesar de todo y de lo mucho que se preocupaba por los demás, siempre había sido una mujer independiente. Había ido y venido, pasado meses fuera de casa, incluso años, y nunca había notado una necesidad como aquella. Aquella vez no sintió culpa como otras veces en las que había echado la vista atrás y había comparado la vida que había tenido, incluso relaciones que hubiera tenido, con la actualidad. Lo sintió fueron ganas de ampliar más su sonrisa al ver como finalmente el rubio se había tirado en el suelo para que Aiko pudiera alcanzar mejor para jugar con él.

No podía estar más encantada con el tipo de vida que llevaba ahora. Caminó hacia ellos dos, arrodillándose en la arena para poder jugar con la pequeña, cogiendo la pelota ella para pasársela con cuidado.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Yamato al darse la cuenta de la expresión de ella.

\- Déjame en paz… - contestó, intentando disimular su sonrisa.

\- ¿Segura? – adivinando lo que podía estar pasando su cabeza, se distrajo cuando Aiko se fue a por los digimon a buscarlos para que jugaran con ella.

Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, acabando por encogerse de hombros. Sabía que no necesitaba explicarle lo que pasaba por su cabeza, esperaba que fuera lo mismo que pasaba por la de él.

\- No estuvo triste los días que estuviste ausente. De verdad que no. Se puso un poco rebelde a la hora del baño y esas cosas… Incluso con mi madre, pero más o menos lo ha llevado bien. Puede que la haya tenido más mimada de la cuenta y… que con las visitas haya estado más distraída de la cuenta… Pero es que hacía tiempo que no la veía tan contenta como hoy.

\- Bueno, debe de ser contagioso – comentó, desviando la mirada hacia la niña, comprobando que estuviera bien y volviendo a enfocar a Sora-. Yo me ponía también gruñón a la hora del baño, pero porque aquello es una lata…

El comentario de él provocó que la pelirroja se echara a reír de nuevo por la tontería que acababa de escuchar, despistándose cuando sintió como rápidamente dejaba una caricia en su mejilla antes de irse tras Aiko.

\- Eh, señorita, ven aquí, no te escapes…

* * *

Taichi se quedó mirando hacia Yamato. Cuando los habían llamado para avisarlos de que estaban al llegar, les habían dicho que estaba en la playa todavía, decidiendo aprovechar también la jornada veraniega con el niño ellos también.

\- ¿Eso que es para hacerte el interesante? – le dijo señalando los moratones con la cabeza.

\- Claro, es para que te preocupes un poco por mí que sino no me siento querido… - desvió la mirada de la orilla donde ambas mujeres estaban con los niños y los digimon entretenidas-. ¿Tienes idea del alivio que sentí cuando Hideki me dijo que estabas rondando por fuera? No te lo puedes ni imaginar… - vio como el otro arqueaba una ceja-. No sé por qué no lo había supuesto, claro… Raro sería que no hubieras removido cielo y tierra para no dejarla sola. Pero cuando escuché que estabas a su lado respiré.

\- Bueno… digamos que era donde tenía que estar. Conseguí mover las fechas en el trabajo para tener unos días libres a la vez que Koemi. ¿Cómo no íbamos a venir? Hablé yo con Hideki cuando llamó para avisar de que te había pasado algo, ella ni siquiera fue capaz de contestar.

\- Me lo puedo imaginar – gruñó con aquello último-. Era mi mayor preocupación: no haber sido capaz de que me dejaran mandar aviso fuera y que ella estuviera sola. Suponía que estaría con Arata, pero claro, no era la mejor de las compañías.

\- ¿Por qué? Estaba nervioso, pero dentro de lo que cabe…

\- ¿Cómo no iba a estar nervioso? Yo lo vi cuando habían pasado varios días y aún no se habían dignado a decirle si Mai seguía de una pieza o no. Tenía que estar histérico viendo que parecía repetirse la situación.

Chasqueó la lengua el embajador, entendiendo a lo que se refería. Nunca se había planteado aquello. Por una vez casi que hasta se alegró de que sus amigos hubieran estado tan alejados el uno del otro durante aquellos años. Sin duda no hubiera querido ver a Sora pasar por aquel infierno. La conocía y sin duda hubiera sido algo que prefería ni siquiera imaginarse. Más aún después de lo que había visto el día anterior.

\- Bueno, mira… Ha sido el último viaje. Ya por mucho que se empeñen no pueden aliarse contigo para matarnos del susto. Tu mayor preocupación por el momento puede ser intentar evitar que a Aiko no se le acerque ningún chico más de la cuenta.

\- Déjate… Déjate, que para eso todavía me queda una buena temporada – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Gracias por haber estado aquí…

\- Yamato, os habéis dado a la fuga de vacaciones a la playa con el mejor clima de todo el país. No te lo creas tanto, os he usado de excusa para venir a ponerme moreno junto con Koemi y el niño.

Riéndose mientras que negaba con la cabeza, puso los ojos en blanco por las tonterías que escuchaba. Debería de saber con quien estaba hablando y no sorprenderse de aquello.

\- Creo que nos vamos a quedar unos días más aquí – explicó.

\- ¿Unos días más?

\- Sí, lo estuve hablando hasta con mi padre. Nos apetece estar de verdad de vacaciones aquí con Aiko sin el fantasma de tener que irme yo a ninguna parte. Creo que nos va a venir bien.

\- Eso, échale la culpa a la niña de que no tengas gana de coger un avión hecho un cromo como estás… Oye, el cumpleaños de la niña os pillaría aquí, ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Se nos acepta aquí? – pudo ver como el rubio se giraba con una ceja arqueada confuso-. No me mires así. Tengo días… Y no te voy a negar que esto no está nada mal. Podríamos aprovechar nosotros también a descansar y relajarnos.

Giró la cabeza hacia la pelirroja, haciéndole un gesto para que fuera hasta donde ellos estaban, viéndola acercarse con cara extrañada, quedándose delante de ellos dos.

\- ¿Qué os pasa ya?

\- A mí nada, mira a ver lo que te tiene que decir aquí el serio y digno embajador… - se ladeó, quedándose así mirando hacia ambos.

\- Envidioso… - Taichi puso los ojos en blanco-. Le estaba diciendo aquí al translucido de turno que tengo más días libres. Me ha dicho que os queréis quedar aquí más tiempo y… si se nos acepta por aquí, podríamos haceros compañía.

\- ¿Os vais a quedar en casa con nosotros? – saltó rápidamente ella, dibujando una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, primero tengo que preguntar en el hotel y…

\- No, no, ni hablar – negó con la cabeza-. Os quedáis con nosotros… Bueno, si a Yamato le parece bien, claro que…

\- ¿Que qué? – preguntó el rubio divertido-. ¿Tengo que explicarte otra vez que esa casa es tanto tuya como mía?

\- Oye, por favor, no os pongáis empalagosos ahora, que estamos hablando algo serio…

\- Os quedáis con nosotros y punto. Así podéis acompañarnos el día que celebremos el cumpleaños de la chiquitina. Ya verás lo encantada que está de tener otro niño con el que jugar por casa… ¿Se lo has dicho a Koemi? Bueno, espera que se lo digo yo…

No le dio tiempo a contestar nada más, deshaciendo el camino que ya había hecho yendo directa hacia Koemi para ser ella quien le dijera lo que acababa de escuchar, incluida su amenaza.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te ves con ganas de discutir con ella el derecho a pagar alojamiento? – le dijo Yamato divertido tras haberla seguido con la mirada, aprovechándose de las vistas que ofrecía en la playa.

\- No gracias… creo que ya tiene elegidas hasta las sábanas que nos va a dejar… Pero, ¿Y Daigo?

\- ¿No has visto la habitación de Aiko? Tiene una cama aparte, así que puede quedarse ahí si os parece bien, y lo mismo Agumon. Solo tengo una duda…

\- ¿De qué?

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer con mi hermano cuando se entere de que te has quedado aquí unos días con el cumpleaños de Aiko por el medio?

Taichi se echó a reír por la pregunta que le acababa de hacer, pudiendo ver de fondo a Koemi poniendo cara extrañada desde la orilla, seguramente acabando de recibir la misma información que él. Parecía que la estancia se iba a prolongar y, a él, personalmente, no podía parecerle mejor.

\- Lo que pasa es que tenemos pagado el hotel hasta dentro de unos días y no creo que nos lo vayan a devolver…

\- Bueno, tú no te preocupes por eso, ya veremos cómo nos arreglamos cuando seamos capaces de sacar a los niños del agua… Que eso ya va a ser más complicado.

* * *

Ya lo sé, lo sé. Ya sé que no tengo que responderos, pero ya sabéis que me gusta y que si un día paso rápido por aquí y no comento nada me gusta hacerlo al día siguiente. Además, es eso hoy o seguir dándome cabezazos con la tele de fondo, así que creo que va a ser más sano esto...

**AnnaBolena04:** el rubio no debe de haberse recuperado mucho del ataque recibido a manos de las Ishida porque ahora ha decidido caerse él solito y con público de culete al agua. Sin duda todo un experimentado astronauta... Al que no es la primera vez que le pasa y acaba de narices en el agua... Solo que la primera vez le salió mucho mejor la jugada.

Parece que ahora se van a quedar de vacaciones todos bajo el mismo techo. A ver qué tal se les da a los Ishida y los Yagami estar bajo el mismo techo unos días. Yo diría que bastante bien porque ese matrimonio a cuatro bandas ya ha desmotrado que funciona de maravilla se les mire por dónde se les mire y más ahora que tienen dos nenes a los que les encanta jugar juntos.

Voy a ver si consigo adelantar un poquito o si por el contrario, con el frío de los horrores que hace soy incapaz de teclear porque no me doblan los dedos jajaja ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** vecina... madre mía que clima estamos teniendo... Es que hasta sin internet me quedo por las noche de loquísimo que se está volviendo el clima. Hoy se ha pasado el día granizando sin parar... Por suerte, este fin de semana no he trabajado fuera de casa. He aprovechado para preparar algunas cosas y remolonear en pijama, que aparte de que falta me hacía, tampoco se podía hacer mucho más con este clima infernal. Y la semanita que tengo por delante mejor ni te cuento... Solo te lo voy a resumir en el que el viernes de la que me iba me hablaron de que igual había que volver a ampliar horas para enero... ¿Cómo vais vosotros con el clima? Si aquí hace malo vosotros soléis estar peor... Así que espero que la cosa no esté tan deprimente como aquí, pero me da a mí que va a ser complicado.

El pobre Yamato ha sobrevivido como ha podido a que Aiko haya empezado a llamarlo papá. Si es que nadie le iba a decir a él años atrás que iba a tener a una cosita chiquitina por ahí llamándolo papá mientras que él se bababa encima... Ni echándole imaginación, sobretodo cuando se ponía en todo cascarrabias asocial máximo por paranoias que él solo se montaba. Quién lo vio y quién lo ve.

Creo que estos capis que van a venir de ahora en adelante te van a gustar porque vamos a tener a todos bajo el mismo techo y eso va a dar muchos más momentos de dinámica con Taichi pululeando por ahí en torno a Sora, Yamato y Aiko que van a ser de tu agrado. Si es que era tontería que no estuvieran quedándose con ellos, pero bueno, lo de ahora sí que cuenta como un secuestro en toda regla. Seguro que aburrirse no se van a aburrir.

Voy a intentar escribir un poquito, a ver si así se me calman las ansias asesinas provocadas por la tele, que no son pocas... Si no fuera más que repartir collejas... Te digo yo que iba a dejar de quejarme de tener las manos heladas. EN fin, vecina... ánimo con la semana y el clima. ¡Un bico!

**Beyond an Epic Night:** yo como siempre te contesto y cuando llegues por aquí me lees jajajaja

La verdad es que no las tenía todas conmigo con lo de Mai, pero bueno, mejor un nene que otra cosa. Aunque eso siempre depende de a quién le preguntes, porque en mi caso bien te diría que un mareo por un bajón de tensión o algo de ese estilo son mucho mejores jajajaja Pero lo importante es que la cara de susto que tiene Arata parece que le va a durar lo que queda de verano y que el resto se van a reír bastante con el tema.

Parece que tanto padre como digimon se han quedado más que contentos con el recibimiento que han tenido por parte de Aiko. Yamato el pobre ha necesitado algo más de tiempo para reponerse a lo que ha podido escuchar de boquita de la nena, pero si es que nadie sabe por qué se extraña, era algo que ya estaba tardando en pasar. Sobretodo teniendo a Sora metida en el ajo, claro jajajaa

¡Un beso grande grande!


	187. Tai¿chi?

\- Pero vamos a ver… Habéis estado un mes casi sin veros, ¿de verdad que no preferís quedaros los dos solos hasta volver? – preguntó Taichi mientras que ayudaba a poner la mesa a Yamato.

\- ¿No te ha quedado claro quien de los dos suele tomar las decisiones por casa? – se rio por lo bajo posando los platos-. Mira… Aunque tiendas a ser igual de encantador que una buena patada en el culo cuando quieres, no tengo ninguna pega en que os quedéis.

\- Vaya cosas más bonitas que me dices… Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que aprovechando que estamos aquí me quiera fugar contigo…

\- Vaya castigo más terrible e inmerecido…

Riéndose, fue a coger algunas cosas al armario, mirando hacia el sofá donde se había quedado sentada Aiko. El resto se había quedado en el jardín, aprovechando todavía el buen clima que tenían y el tiempo que quedaba hasta la hora de comer. Abrió la puerta, quedándose distraído mirando hacia el interior del armario, pensando en qué era lo que había ido a buscar, habiéndose quedado con la cabeza en blanco.

\- Chi – se pudo escuchar no demasiado alto-. Chi chi.

Yamato frunció el ceño, girando la cabeza hacia el sofá donde estaba la pequeña, observándola, viendo que era ella la que estaba haciendo el ruido. Arqueó una ceja, dando por perdido lo que estuviera buscando sin ser capaz de acordarse.

\- Chi.

Divertido, se acercó hasta ella, agachándose para poder observarla.

\- No me irás a decir que has cogido catarro ahora, ¿no? – se quedó a su altura, volviendo a ver como repetir el sonido varias veces.

\- Chi, chi, chi.

\- ¿Eso son intentos fallidos de estornudar?

\- Chi – riéndose por la cara de confusión del rubio, acabó por señalar hacia Taichi-. Chi… ¡Chi!

\- Tai… ¿chi? – miró hacia donde ella señalaba y luego hacia la niña de nuevo-. ¿En serio?

\- ¡Chi chi chi! – soltó una risotada, como si aquello fuera lo más divertido que había hecho en aquella última temporada consiguiendo así que se acercara también él.

Dibujando una sonrisa en su cara, fue hasta su ahijada, alargado con brazos hacia ella para cogerla, viendo como repetía el sonido de nuevo, terminando por echarse a reír él también.

\- Si estaba claro que alguien de mi familia iba a tener que acabar desarrollando una alergia por tu culpa… - divertido por la situación se quedó mirando hacia ellos.

\- Cuando llegamos por sorpresa empezó a llamarme así – se encogió de hombros-. Tampoco te voy a negar que no se me haya caído la baba bastante… Si llego a sabes que entre vosotros dos ibais a tener una cosita así de adorable lo mismo no me hubiera puesto tan defensor de Sora en su día…

Arqueó una ceja por la tontería que acababa de escuchar, negando posteriormente con la cabeza antes de acercarse algo más a ellos dos, dándole así un toquecito a la niña en la punta de la nariz.

\- Eh, que ahora está conmigo, ya la monopolizarás más tarde – protestó el castaño, alejándose unos pasos con ella, escuchando como la niña se reía.

\- Vale, vale… Como tú digas "Chi" – no pudo más que echarse a reír él también, volviendo a lo que había estado haciendo.

\- Tú lo que tienes es envidia… - cogió bien a la niña contra él, aprovechando para hacerle algunas carantoñas-. Cuando aparecimos por sorpresa aquí empezó a llamarme así. Que yo la haya escuchado, claro. A saber a lo que se dedica cuando está sola con su madre.

\- Pues… A saber, tú lo has dicho. Algo me dice que estas dos han estado muy entretenidas esta temporada.

Caminando hacia la cocina finalmente recordó lo que había ido a buscar el armario, cogiendo entonces las servilletas y volviendo hacia la mesa para colocarlas. Le hacía gracia, y, sin duda, ya tenía una nueva forma para llamar a su amigo, pero, lo que más le gustaba de todo aquello era que la niña le tuviera el suficiente aprecio como para haber aprendido su "nombre". Sonrió ligeramente, observándolos unos segundos.

\- Se va a poner celosa tu madre – le dijo Taichi a la niña-. Se suponía que ella era mi chica favorita de esta rama de la familia. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer ahora?

\- Seguro que va a estar muy enfadada con ella, ten cuidado de que no se entere no vaya a ser que te intente poner a espinacas los días que os quedéis aquí.

\- ¿Espinacas? – entrando en ese momento por la puerta, Sora se quedó mirando hacia ellos, sin entender de lo que estaban hablando.

\- ¿No las querías para comer mañana? Yamato me estaba diciendo que tienes que comerlas para tener bien el hierro…

Arqueando ambas cejas, miró primero a uno y luego hacia el otro, dejando sus ojos fijos en el rubio, quien volvió a reírse él solo rápidamente, yendo de nuevo hacia la cocina para coger la comida y poder ir dejándola encima de la mesa.

¿- Tenéis sitio vosotros en la habitación del hotel? – caminando hacia su amigo, dejando así que el resto pudiera entrar-. Porque puede irse él a comer espinacas allí si le apetecen… - llevó su mano hacia la frente de Aiko, echándole así el pelo hacia atrás-. ¿A que sí, chiquitina?

\- Podemos darnos el cambiazo… Yo me vengo contigo y dejamos a Taichi con Yamato en el hotel. Yo creo que es la combinación ganadora – dijo Koemi, metiéndose en la conversación-. ¿A que sí, Daigo? ¿Venimos nosotros a quedarnos con Aiko?

\- No metas a Aiko en el juego, que nos cierra la puerta en las narices – dijo Taichi, girándose hacia ella-. Oye, ¿tú nos defiendes? – le dijo a la niña-. Tu madre quiere mandarnos a tu padre y a mí al hotel.

\- Depende de quien tenga el helado… - contestó el rubio, terminando por fin de dejarlo todo en su lugar.

* * *

Sora se acercó hasta Taichi, tomando asiento a su lado en el último escalón de entrada de la casa. No dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando hacia el mismo punto que él disfrutando del paisaje que tenían delante de la casa, tan tranquilo, pudiendo incluso escucharse desde allí el sonido de las olas. Sonrió ligeramente, sin poder evitarlo, y acabó dejando caer su cabeza hacia él, de tal forma que quedara apoyada en su hombro.

\- ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que hayas podido estar aquí el día que volvía Yamato justo cuando de verdad me ibas a hacer falta? – le preguntó finalmente.

\- ¿No habíamos quedado ya en que tengo un sensor? – dijo habiéndose tomado su tiempo para responder, permaneciendo en silencio-. Ya lo tenía pensado – le dijo-. Solo tenía que conseguir que los dos tuviéramos los días libres. Y creo que pocas veces me debo de haber alegrado tanto de tener una idea feliz.

La pelirroja sonrió, teniendo que darle la razón. Poco podría haber hecho él para arreglar lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, pero sabía a lo que se refería ella. Sabía a qué se refería ella a pesar de todas formas. Sabía que hablaba de que se las había arreglado para estar con ella en el momento exacto en el que había hecho falta.

Ese momento en el que, sin duda, era, de todos sus amigos, a él al que necesitaba a su lado. Por mucho que adorase a Mimi o incluso a Haru, no podía negar que era otro tipo de relación que había entre ellos dos. Era mucho más cercana y abarcaba mucho más. Eso saltaba a la vista de cualquiera, y era algo que simplemente avanzaba también con el tiempo.

\- Me gusta mucho la idea de que os vayáis a quedar aquí unos cuantos días más.

\- ¿Tanto me has echado de menos? – pudo escuchar como Sora se reía.

\- Podría decirse que sí… Y podría decirse también que me suena muy bien la idea de que vayáis a estar en el cumpleaños de Aiko.

\- Tú lo que quieres es que nuestro querido y adorado cuñado me linche. Porque no va a ver quien lo aguante en una buena temporada en cuando se entere de eso.

\- Es un riesgo que vas a tener que correr, tú verás si te compensa…

Pudo escuchar que se estaba riendo, levantando ligeramente la cabeza hacia él, entretenida con la situación y la conversación.

\- Yo creo que es un riesgo que merece la pena, y sino le echo la culpa a su hermano y yo creo que nos arreglamos – dijo, divertido-. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Has dormido decentemente?

\- Toda la noche… Cuando se fue todo el mundo no tardamos nada en irnos a la cama, estábamos a cada cual más muerto.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿Nada de estar diciéndoos lo mucho que os habíais echado de menos el uno al otro?

\- Intenté limpiarle algo los rasponazos esos, pero el sueño pudo con nosotros.

Aunque las cosas habían tomado otro camino aunque fuera por unos segundos, poco más hubieran acabado haciendo. Sin duda alguna no le iba a entrar el sueño si él no se hubiera quejado de que le dolía el hombro cuando se empezaron a poner más cariñosos de la cuenta, pero era posible que el cansancio les hubiera pasado factura. Lo mejor que habían podido hacer era echarse a dormir y ya tendrían tiempo para todo lo demás cuando él estuviera mejor.

\- Vaya par… ¿qué hizo Aiko hoy por la mañana cuando lo vio?

\- Pues me la llevé a la cama con nosotros cuando estaba dormida todavía, así que cuando se despertó y lo vio con ella… Ya te lo puedes imaginar. Cuando se levantó porque tenía que ir al baño se puso a chillar y a revolver porque lo quería de vuelta con ella – la sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro poco a poco.

\- Osea, que al pobre se le debió de caer la baba como pocas veces… ¿fue cuando empezó a llamarlo "papá"?

\- Empezó y no paró…

\- Eh, Chi – la voz del rubio distrajo a ambos, haciéndose acercado hacia ellos-. Se ha quedado Daigo dormido en el sofá y no tiene pinta de dar más señales de vida… Dice Koemi que si os vais ya…

Sora se quedó mirando primero hacia su marido por la forma en la que había llamado a Taichi, divertida, girando la cabeza hacia el segundo cuando lo sintió revolverse.

\- Vas a estar llamándome así de ahora en adelante, ¿verdad?

\- Ya he cambiado el contacto del teléfono, tranquilo.

Riéndose, se puso en pie, negando con la cabeza y caminando hacia el interior de la casa. Mientras tanto, en rubio se acercó a su esposa para tenderle la mano y ayudarla a ponerse en pie, aprovechando así unos segundos ellos dos fuera.

\- ¿Chi?

\- Chi – sonrió divertido-. Antes pensé que Aiko estaba estornudando… - se quedó mirándola, entretenido en ver cómo se reía, cogiéndola de la mano para que entrara con él de nuevo, todavía escuchándola-. ¿Os vais ya?

\- Yo creo que sí – dijo Taichi girándose hacia ellos con el niño en brazos-. Alguien tiene que echarse a dormir de una vez…

\- ¿Os llevo?

\- No, ni hablar… Vamos dando un paseo y así nos da algo el aire. Tú aprovecha para irte a la cama temprano que todavía tenéis los dos cara de estar agotados – contestó Koemi-. No os preocupéis por nosotros….

Sora sonrió, teniendo que darle la razón. Todavía estaba cansada del día anterior, pero aquel día tampoco había parado. Se habían pasado toda la mañana enredando por casa con la pequeña y luego habían ido a la playa todo el resto del día. Sin duda no le iba a venir nada mal meterse en la cama y descansar.

\- Idos a la cama, venga – dijo Taichi pasando por su lado con el niño en brazos-. Despedidnos de Aiko… Ya mañana hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Quedándose mirando hacia ellos, la pelirroja no pudo más que asentir y alzar su mano en modo de despedida. Había sudo un día, que, sin duda iba a tener en la cabeza durante mucho tiempo y que le hubiera costado llegar a imaginarse en algún momento de todos los años anteriores que habían ido pasando.

\- Voy a acompañarlos hasta fuera – dijo Yamato-. Vengo ahora…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** bueno, me ha costado hasta situarme para ver si tocaba capi hoy o no. Si es que ya no sé si voy o vengo a estas horas del día, pero bueno, al menos estoy ya por casa y haciendo el vago que la cosa está complicado estas dos semanas (o desde que empezó el curso, claro).

Parece que a partir de ahora Yamato ya ha decidido como va a volver a llamar a Taichi para lo que le queda de vida. Sin duda la nenita diciendo Chi por ahí muerta de risa por las caras que van poniendo unos y otros cada vez que lo dice tiene que ser digno de grabar y poner en bucle un par de horas. Si es que además ahora que sabe que su padre se ríe cada vez que la escucha.

Les esperan unos días muy entretenidos por casa a las dos parejas con los nenes y los digimon, seguro que ninguno se va a aburrir en ningún momento del día... Eso por seguro. Ahí van a volar más puñales que cualquier otra cosa mientras que los nenes juegan tranquilamente por el jardín o en la playa... Menuda envidia jajaja

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** pufff mañana dan 5ºC donde trabajo y me entran ganas de salir huyendo a esconderme debajo de la manta, porque vamos con este mal tiempo y frío tener a los pequeños liándola cada cinco segundos y a los mayores a punto de tirarse por la ventana... Si es que no motiva nada de nada. Es más, ¿te quieres reír? Hoy acabé a las 10 de la noche de dar la última clase. ¿Qué te pareció? Para echarse a llorar muy fuertemente, ya lo sé... ¿Qué tal vas con el catarro? Yo creo que todavía tengo algo del que me dio hace tiempo, pero es que con el tiempo que tenemos... Y sí, claro, ya hay alerta en las zonas más altas y se espera que el jueves la cota baje más, así que como le decía yo ayer a Anna mientras que hacía muajajaja puedo aprovechar a liarla cuando nos quedemos incomunicados por la nieve y así no vienes a lincharme jajaja

Y, como te iba diciendo, vienen capítulos que te van a gustar mucho, mucho. Porque como tú eres de las mías y fangirleas un montón con Taichi haciendo el tercer vértice, pues ya lo tenemos en su salsa y provocando que fangirlee todo el mundo por andar rondando a unos y a otros, incluso cuando se muere él solo del aksdhakuhfaf porque Aiko lo anda llamando Chi por las esquinas muerta de risa.

Espero que te mejores vecina, que con este clima para encima como tengas que andar saliendo de casa no es el mejor de los escenarios para que te mejores del catarro. Un bico grandote grandote y mejórate.


	188. Este bulto

\- ¿Cómo que no van a volver todavía? ¿Y puede saberse por qué? – protestó Takeru mientras que dejaba a Reiji en brazos de su madre.

\- No tendrán ganas de volver hasta aquí… ¿te parece extraño? Tu hermano estará hasta las narices de haber estado fuera de casa todas estas semanas y ahora querrá estar tranquilo – Natsuko aprovechó el momento para acomodar bien al niño.

\- Si lleva de vacaciones ahí desde primeros de abril…

\- Bueno, pero una cosa es estar ahí y tener que ir a trabajar y otra que ahora le apetezca estar de vacaciones de verdad.

\- Ya… hasta ahí llego, mamá… Pero… El cumpleaños de Aiko es mañana.

\- Bah… - puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Y qué? Deja a sus padres que lo celebren con ella tranquilos y tú ya tendrás oportunidad de verla cuando toque que no te vas a morir. Si tu padre no anda por ahí montando el drama yo creo que eres capaz de sobrevivir a ello.

La mujer se rio de la cara que estaba poniendo el menor de sus hijos, negando con la cabeza antes de centrar su atención a su nieto. Sin duda a ella también le hubiera gustado poder estar presente en el primer cumpleaños de su nieta, pero, evidentemente, era decisión de sus padres cuando volvían y cuando no a Tokio.

\- Tampoco van a estar tan solos para la fecha – dijo Hikari, acercándose hasta ellos, siguiendo los pasos de Dai entretenida-. Están todos los compañeros de trabajo de él allí y… creo que han secuestrado a mi hermano con ellos.

\- ¿A tu hermano? – su suegra se quedó observándola.

\- Sí… Debió de dar tanto la lata en el trabajo para que a él y a Koemi les dieran unos días para poder estar el día del aterrizaje que lo consiguió. Hablé con él antes, y parece ser que le han dicho que se quede con ellos sin muchas opciones a protestar.

\- ¿Y qué tal la pataleta que montó aquí el serio escritor?

No dijo nada, simplemente echándose a reír, dejando así claro que sí que había estado gruñendo por aquello precisamente y que era tan evidente que ninguno de los dos tan siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo.

\- El serio escritor solo dice que hubiera preferido no perderse el primer cumpleaños de su única sobrina, nada más que eso.

\- Y no te lo vas a perder, pesado. ¿O crees que en cuanto estén de nuevo instalados en Tokio no lo van a celebrar con nosotros? Además, ni que ella se fuera a enterar de lo que pasa. Déjala que pase el día en la playa persiguiendo tortugas que seguro que lo agradece mucho más…

\- ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para engañar a alguien tan lista como mi nuera para que te hiciera caso?

Mirando hacia su madre, Takeru acabó haciendo una mueca, provocando que Reiji se riera desde los brazos de su abuela, llamando así la atención de Dai, quien todavía estaba correteando por el suelo con los digimon.

\- Porque soy adorable – dijo sonriendo finalmente, entretenido viendo como de fondo Hikari no podía más que poner cara de resignación y asentir con la cabeza teniendo que darle la razón.

\- ¿Así que no vuelven todavía? – preguntó Haruhiko mientras que le acercaba unas flores a su esposa a la mesa en la que estaba trabajando.

\- No… - contestó distraída, con los ojos todavía sobre el arreglo-. Y normal, creo que yo también me lo pensaría seriamente.

No pudo más que darle la razón. Los días que habían estado allí había podido ver el lugar y no le costaba nada imaginarse que a su hija le gustara lo suficiente como para retrasar la vuelta a la gran ciudad. Nadie podría culparla.

* * *

\- ¿Has hablado con Hiroaki sobe el cumpleaños? – volvió a hablar Toshiko, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

\- Sí, ayer…

\- ¿Has vuelto a pelearte con él sobre quien de los dos va a preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños para cuando vuelvan? – esperó unos segundos, interpretando el silencio de su marido como una respuesta afirmativa-. ¿Voy a tener que prepararlo yo con Natsuko? – preguntó levantando la vista hacia él.

\- Eh, no me mires así. Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea un acaparador. Que tiene otros dos nietos… Venga ya, es la primera nieta que tengo, creo que me merezco un poco más de… ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

\- Por nada… Ya llamo yo más tarde a Natsuko, porque sino van a volver todavía y no vamos a tener nada preparado.

\- Pero…

\- Vete a por más flores abajo, que tengo que terminar este encargo. Venga…

\- Pero…

\- Que vayas a por flores.

Tras quedarse mirando hacia ella unos segundos, acabó por asentir y echar a andar hacia donde ella le había pedido, resignado. Hacía ya unos días que habían quedado en encargarse ellos de celebrarle el cumpleaños a la pequeña, sin embargo, no habían conseguido nada en claro porque a lo único a lo que se habían estado dedicando entre él y Hiroaki había sido a ver quién de los dos se salía más con la suya. Posiblemente lo mejor fuera dejar que fueran ellas las que se encargaran de todo, porque estaba seguro de que no iban a ser capaces de ponerse de acuerdo ni siquiera en el color de los globos.

\- Oye – preguntó cuando volvió con el encargo que su mujer le había hecho-. ¿Y la tarta?

\- ¿Qué te pasa con la tarta?

\- Pues que…

\- Si te vas a poner a pelearte también por la tarta con él… Lo primero, eso es cosa de Mimi. Y lo segundo, Aiko tiene un año, no creo que sea lo mejor para ella comer tarta. Así que ya veremos qué le preparamos a ella, ¿entendido? Dame las flores de una vez, anda…

* * *

Yamato se aseguró de que la temperatura del agua estuviera perfectamente para poder meter a la pequeña en ella. El día anterior no se había encargado él de hacer aquello porque su hombro todavía le molestaba lo suficiente y la rodilla no dejaba que estuviera a gusto arrodillado el tiempo suficiente.

\- Yo creo que ya está… - se giró, mirando entonces hacia Aiko, a la cual había dejado sentada junto a los digimon con su albornoz puesto-. ¿Le echamos burbujas?

Entretenido, viendo como estaba intentando alcanzar las orejas de Gabumon, como siempre, fue hasta el armario a coger lo que necesitaba, volviendo al cabo de unos segundos ya con todo listo para poder llevarla en brazos hasta la bañera.

\- A ver… que yo creo que tengo yo más ganas de hacer esto que tú de que lo haga. Venga, señorita, al agua – quitándole el albornoz, la metió en el agua poco a poco, esperando que no protestara.

No tardó en ver a la pequeña empezar a mover sus bracitos dentro del agua, chapoteando como le gustaba hacer. Dejó que jugase un poco antes de empezar a mojarla él con sus propias manos echándole pequeñas cantidades de agua por encima del cuerpo intentando que se adaptase así del todo a la temperatura.

\- ¿Con papi no protestas? – la voz de la pelirroja, asomándose desde detrás de Yamato los distrajo-. Menudo numerito que le fuiste a montar a tu abuela el día la pobre cuando intentó bañarte ella.

\- Pues… no sé por qué puedes decir eso – dijo el rubio entre risas, viendo como la pequeña se alejaba de ellos, moviéndose por el agua encantada con la situación-. Oye, ¿te le has puesto rebelde a Toshiko? Vaya valiente que nos has salido.

\- O cabezota…

\- Eso sería otra prueba más para dejar claro que es hija tuya – miró hacia su esposa sonriendo de forma ladeada-. Creo que sigues teniendo el monopolio de ser la única de llevarle la contraria a tu madre… Porque por tu padre no va a ser, seamos realistas.

Intentando parecer seria, especialmente ante las últimas palabras de él tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para no echarse a reír a sabiendas de que no podía tener más razón. Habían sido muchos los dramas que había tenido con su madre por ver las cosas como no eran y luego por intentar obligarse a sí misma a hacer lo que consideraba que "era lo que Toshiko esperaba de ella". Por suerte, todo aquello había acabado en el momento en el que por fin le había entrado en la cabeza que lo único que esperaba su madre de ella era que estuviera bien.

\- Para tu información, posiblemente el último acto de "rebeldía" del que se me puede acusar hacia ella es haberte vuelto a hacer caso…

\- Tranquila, que eso ya lo sabía… Venga, fuera.

\- ¿Fuera? ¿Me echáis?

\- Podría ser… Pero no te pongas celosa, ¿o voy a tener que bañarte a ti también luego?

Se quedó mirando hacia él, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza antes de acabar por dedicarle la mejor de sus miradas significativas y dar unos pasos hacia la puerta del baño, no queriendo decir nada con los dos digimon delante. Pudo escuchar como se reía antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

\- A ver… ¿a que no me ayudáis vosotros a ir haciendo la cena? – le dijo a los dos que habían salido con ella-. Ya sabéis que esos dos se pueden tirar una hora tranquilamente bajo el agua hasta que se dignen a dar señales de vida…

Yamato se quedó con la misma expresión unos segundos más, con la vista fija aún donde había estado momentos antes su esposa, entretenido por la última mirada que le había lanzado. Era capaz de entender lo que la acompañaba sin necesidad de que hubiera dicho nada.

Volvió la realidad cuando sintió como el agua aterrizaba sobre él, salpicándole todo el brazo y sintiendo a continuación la clara risa de Aiko, teniendo que girar la cabeza hacia ella.

\- Pero bueno, así que esas tenemos, ¿no? Ya verás, ya – metió la mano él también en el agua, con cuidado de no mover la espuma, salpicando así de vuelta a la pequeña, viendo como se reía todavía más.

Sin duda por cosas como aquella merecía la pena más que de sobra el que se hubieran acabado los viajes. Por mucho que los fuera a echar de menos, porque sabía que lo haría, no pensaba volver a jugársela. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como asegurarse de que Aiko estaba bien bañada.

\- Ven aquí, tortuguita. Deja de escaparte que vas a acabar más arrugada que una pasa y luego nos va a poner tu madre a los dos a secar en el tendedero de fuera de las orejas – cazándola finalmente cuando dio por terminado el baño.

La envolvió en la toalla, asegurándose de dejar su cabeza también cubierta con ella antes de dejar que saliera todo el agua de la bañera, yendo a sentarse para poder dejarla encima de sus rodillas. Entretenido, al escucharla reírse, revolvió su cabello por encima de la toalla, secándoselo en parte así, sin dejarla ver lo que hacía.

\- ¿Qué será este bulto tan raro que hay aquí debajo? – dijo antes de ver como no tardaba ella en asomar la cabeza y quedarse mirándolo-. ¿Qué? ¿Has quedado bien limpia? A ver, enséñame las manos para que lo pueda comprobar yo…

Sonrió de lado a lada cuando vio como hacía lo que él le había dicho, estirando sus manitas hacia él. Era una tontería que siempre había hecho con ella y parecía que se le había quedado. Divertido bien como estaba arrugada, negando con la cabeza.

\- A ver… Vamos a ver donde tienes tus cosas que va a venir tu madre a buscarnos a ver qué estamos haciendo y a tirarme a mí de las orejas por dejar el baño hecho un cromo…

Empezó a secarla con cuidado para que la toalla no pudiera rasparla a sabiendas de que tenía una piel muy delicada, teniendo también cuidado de que no se le cayera de cómo la tenía sentada.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** sin duda, eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo ya. La vida matrimonial que se traen esos dos ya son conocidas hasta por los compañeros de trabajo de Yamato. Y más ahora que como poco, cuando el rubio deje de quejarse por las esquinas y se vaya a airearse con el embajador por las mañanas como tienen costumbre en Tokio. Seguro que esos dos dan el cante bien, que además, no pasan desapercibidos de ninguna de las maneras.

Aiko ha conseguido ya que papi la pase por la bañera. Esa cosita ha salido a él con el tema del agua y adora los baños con él, trasteando mientras que cualquier ser humano que vea eso se acaba muriendo en el rincón con la escena que montan esos dos. Sora tiene que seguir viva de puro milagro porque ella eso lo ve todos los días y eso sin duda no puede ser sano para ellas.

Y como ya empieza a ser costumbre, tengo que ir a preguntarte a ti si ya he subido el capi o no, pero de verdad que no tengo las neuronas ni para pedirles que se acuerden ni de qué día de la semana es. Antes me he dado cuenta de que era viernes y no sabía si fangirlear o quedarme en shock... Intentaré llegar al domingo viva, lo prometo. ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** madre mía el temporal. Puff... la cosa esta que da gusto. Salía de dar clase a ultimísima hora y me pilló un superchaparrón con granizo. Llegué a casa empapada. Si es que hasta la calle se estaba empezando a inundar. Y entre eso y el viento... La verdad es que llevamos una racha de clima deprimente. Tú me entiendes porque por desgracia no nos diferenciamos demasiado. Y yo estoy saliendo como mínimo a las 10 de la noche de trabajar todos estos días. Pero bueno, venga, no me voy a quejar solo. ¿Qué tal estás del catarro? ¿Has mejorado algo? Esperemos que sí y sino ya sabes, aprovecha el fin de semana con la mantita en la cama.

Yamato está volviendo poco a poco a su rutina. Primero tiene conversaciones altamente importantes con Chi y ahora está bañando a la nenita provocando que la gente se muera de la adorabilidad mientras que jugaba con ella. Si es que ha echado de menos mucho su rutina y normal, ¿cómo va a poder no hacerlo? Si ahora estaba leyendo yo por encima el capi porque no me acordaba de lo que iba y he estado fangirleando un rato jajaja Y yo lo creo más que capaz de andar llamándolo Chi. Eso y que lo del contacto en el móvil... Eso sí que lo veo yo como un hecho jajaja

Es que esos dos son otra cosa. Tienen una dinámica entre ellos que no tienen con nadie más. Y mira que Taichi con Yamato también da bastante el pego, pero entre ellos dos tienen un algo especial. Posiblemente me pegue Anna o me tire cosas a la cabeza, pero es que esos dos hubieran podido llegar a ser muy buena pareja incluso en mi versión de los hechos. De haberlo sabido llevar, posiblemente el cariño que se tienen desde siempre junto con la atracción física que más les vale ni siquiera intentar disimular... El problema ahí siempre hubiera sido el rubio ese aunque él ni siquiera estuviera presente, y yo creo que esos dos también lo tenían bastante clarito jajaja

Y no me enrollo más porque estoy zombie del todo y llevo media hora aquí para subiros el capi y nada... En fin vecina, si mañana llego viva a última hora celebra por mí. Ánimo con el catarro. ¡Un bico grandote!


	189. Algún tipo de enfermedad

\- Es una pena que no se entere de lo que pasa, pero menuda cantidad de regalos que habéis juntado incluso estando aquí…

Yamato se empezó a reír teniendo que darle la razón a Takao. Ya que iban a pasar el cumpleaños de la niña en Tanegashima, habían decidido avisar a sus compañeros de trabajo para que estuvieran presentes aprovechando que ellos tampoco habían viajado aún para incorporarse a sus puestos de trabajo.

\- ¿Qué tal estás del brazo? – preguntó señalándoselo con la cabeza.

\- Mejor, pero bueno… Por el momento sigo bajo secuestro con Katsu.

\- ¿No me habías dicho que había venido su familia ya?

\- Sí, si incluso con esas. Que "cómo me voy a quedar solo yo así".

\- Bueno, yo tampoco las tendría todas conmigo. Ya incluso en condiciones normales no te tendría demasiadas esperanzas…

\- Qué gracioso… - puso los ojos en blanco, girando la cabeza hacia donde estaban los demás-. ¿Cuándo os vais?

\- La semana que viene. ¿Vosotros?

\- No lo sé todavía. Llevo demasiado tiempo aquí y ni siquiera sé si me voy a acostumbrar a volver a la gran ciudad. Creo que ya sabes de lo que te hablo… Pero bueno, algo tendré que hacer.

\- ¿Tienes ya donde quedarte?

\- Sí, por el momento me quedaré con mi familia y luego ya buscaré dónde quedarme con algo más de calma.

\- Pues buena suerte… Pero bueno, supongo que lo tendrás bastante más sencillo que nosotros para dar con algo. Digamos que no tienes los mismos requisitos ni necesitas un sitio con un espacio determinado.

Takao se rio, girando la cabeza hacia los demás, mirando así a la niña pequeña que estaba distraída jugando. Sin duda entendía que a ellos les hubiera costado más tiempo dar con la casa, pero esperaba no tener los mismos problemas o acabaría volviéndose loco.

\- Avísame cuando estés en Tokio y te ayudo. Creo que ya voy teniendo práctica, entre cuando se supone que estaba buscando para mí y ahora para los tres… Le tengo cogido el truco ya.

* * *

Sora se agachó, quedándose cerca de Aiko esperando a que fuera hasta ella para cogerla y dejarla sentada encima de sus rodillas. Había ido a buscar el proyector solar ya que no quería que la pequeña se le quemara al estar tanto tiempo enredando en el exterior.

\- A ver, señorita… Que luego te me pones toda roja y te duele. Vamos a echarte la crema – dejándola entre sus rodillas se quedó sentada en el suelo-. ¿Has visto que de gente ha venido a verte? Vaya importante que eres…

Se empezó a reír cuando vio que la pequeña alargaba las manos hacia las flores que tenía más cerca, habiéndose quedado todavía en el jardín de la casa. Cogió una de ellas, llevándosela a la nariz como solía hacer siempre cuando iban a ver a su abuela y luego se la enseñó a su madre.

\- Vaya flor más bonita… - le dijo aprovechando entonces para ponerle la crema en las mejillas, esparciéndola-. ¿Vas a salir a tu abuela con eso? Menos mal, seguro que le das una buena alegría porque como siga esperando por mí la pobre mujer… - se rio, dejándola finalmente irse-. Ale, venga, corre… Que tienes a Daigo ahí esperándote para jugar.

Cerró el bote de crema, dejándola irse a jugar, esperando unos segundos mientras tanto con la vista fija en la pequeña. Sonrió antes de hacer por levantarse, no llegando a hacerlo al ver una mano delante de su cara, levantando entonces la vista viendo a Yamato. Sonrió, aceptándola sin usarla demasiado de apoyo para tener cuidado con su hombro.

\- ¿Has visto? Parece que va a salir a mi rama de la familia…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene la habilidad de aterrorizar a su padre? – no la soltó, aprovechando el momento para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

\- Seguro que sí. Verás que cara de pánico pones el día que te diga que ha quedado con un amigo para jugar – sonrió divertida-. ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Con Takao hablando. Ahora tiene que buscar dónde mudarse en Tokio, así que le he dicho que yo le ayudo.

\- ¿Tienes práctica buscando casas?

\- Un poco… Sobretodo en dar vueltas con la excusa de que no veo nada que me guste esperando a ver si alguien se apiada de mí y me dice que me quede con ella…

Sora se echó a reír automáticamente con lo que acababa de decir, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería. En realidad, se podía hacer a la idea de que lo que realmente había motivado que no hubiera encontrado casa propia cuando había vuelto a Tokio. El caos inmobiliario de la ciudad era uno de los principales motivos, pero estaba segura de que Yamato aún no tenía claro si quería volver a la ciudad. Decía una cosa, pero, a ella no le había costado tampoco demasiado adivinar que pensaba otra cosa totalmente diferente.

\- Yo creo que entre los dos podéis sobrevivir. Te diría que podríamos decirle que si quería quedarse él donde estamos ahora nosotros… pero es demasiado grande para una sola persona, ¿no?

\- Lo pensé… Nosotros dos estábamos bien, y cuando estabas con Haru también. Para uno quizás es mucho…

\- Hablo desde la experiencia. Incluso con Biyomon conmigo cuando se mudó ella con Andrew…

\- ¿Ya estáis haciendo el empalagoso? – dijo Taichi colocándose al lado de ellos, haciendo que se sobresaltaran al no haberse enterado de que se estaba acercando a ellos.

Yamato puso los ojos en blanco mientras que Sora se echaba a reír. Aprovechó el momento para vigilar dónde estaba Aiko, dándose por contento segundos más tarde antes de volver a enfocar a los que lo acompañaban.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te coja también a ti de la mano? Pídele permiso a Sora que luego se me pone celosa y a ver quién la aguanta.

\- Eh, por mí no os cortéis, de verdad. Tenéis total libertad, que yo ya me busco algo qué hacer… - divertida, se soltó de la mano de su marido, haciéndole así un gesto a su amigo-. Es más, ahora vengo que tengo que ir a mirar una cosa dentro.

\- Oye, que no hace falta que me dejes el camino tan libre, que sino pierde todo esto bastante interés – dijo Taichi mientras que la seguía con la mirada a medida que se alejaba-. ¿Qué? Venga, cuéntame… En una escala del 0 al 10, ¿si te cuentan esto hace unos diez años te lo habrías creído?

Yamato giró la cabeza para quedarse mirando hacia su amigo, observándolo con una ceja arqueada. Sin duda, no esperaba la pregunta, pero entendía por lo que se lo decía. Se tuvo que acabar riendo, porque era la opción más lógica.

\- ¿Menos… veinte? Creo que hace diez años estaba… más o menos pisando por primera vez este sitio, con más miedo que vergüenza, pensando en la que se nos venía encima. Bastante se me ocurría a mí tan siquiera la idea de que fuera a estar celebrando el cumpleaños de Aiko…

Diez años atrás seguramente acabaría de empezar con la última parte de la preparación para el viaje a Marte. Seguramente estaría más muerto de miedo que de vergüenza por aquel entonces y su cabeza quisiera acordarse precisamente de aquellos que lo estaban acompañando aquel día, eso no lo iba a negar. Pero jamás le daría la cabeza para imaginarse que en cuestión de un década estaría casado con Sora y que estaría celebrando el cumpleaños de su hija.

Frunció el ceño de repente, llamando así la atención de Taichi.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Ya llevas seis años casado?

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

\- ¿Ya? – lo miró aún más extrañado.

\- Sí, este verano caen los seis. ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Koemi no ha sido diagnosticada aún con ningún tipo de enfermedad? – no se molestó tan siquiera en apartarse cuando vio venir el codazo del otro.

\- El mismo tiempo que llevas tú "oficialmente" de vuelta con cierta pelirroja, así que también tendrían que haberle certificado algo a ella…

\- Unas cuantas cosas – asintió, provocando que los dos se echaran a reír.

Le había pasado demasiado rápido el tiempo, especialmente desde que se había podido mudar a Tokio más o menos de forma definitiva. Los dos años entre medias sí que le habían pasado mucho más lentos. Eternos podría llegar a decir. Pero a partir de ese momento el tiempo se había echado a correr de una forma tan veloz que poco más y no lo había visto pasar.

Era demasiado drástico el cambio que había dado su vida en lo que se podía considerar un lapso muy corto de tiempo. Y, sin duda, no tenía demasiada pinta de que las cosas fueran a tomar ahora un camino diferente. O al menos él no tenía ni la menos intención de ello. Todavía estaba demasiado ocupando dando las gracias a quien pudiera escucharlo por haber llegado a darse cuenta de que tenía que dejar de hacer el idiota y reaccionar de una vez.

\- Bueno, da igual. Estupideces del pasado… Que se queden donde están. Ahora mejor me dedico a ir a ver si Sora necesita ayuda porque posiblemente Aiko solo se entretenga en tirar de todos los papeles para romperlos y no le haga caso a nada más que no sean juguetes…

\- Oye, siempre podéis dejar dónde vivís ahora en Tokio como trastero para todas las cosas de la niña…

\- No te diría yo que no… Vigílamela, ¿quieres?

Diciendo aquello, echó a andar hacia el interior de la casa, viendo como su amigo asentía con la cabeza, aunque Aiko parecía estar demasiado entretenida en intentar perseguir a Nyoko, quien ya tenía más facilidad para moverse que ella e iba más rápido tras Agumon.

\- ¿De dónde sales tú? – le preguntó Sora cuando lo vio entrar.

\- Vengo a ver si necesitas algo…

\- ¿Aiko?

\- Bajo la atenta mirada de su padrino, si es que deja de babarse él solo cada vez que lo llama Chi…

\- Será complicado – divertida, se acercó hasta él-. ¿Me ayudas con las cosas?

\- A eso venía… ¿qué saco?

\- Pues… ¿Vamos sacando la comida y esas cosas y luego ya le daremos a la peque los regalos?

\- Vale… - caminó tras ella hacia la cocina-. Creo que mi hermano sigue de morros porque no hubiéramos vuelto a Tokio para esta fecha…

\- Bueno, no puedo culparle… Pero… Tampoco nos viene mal ser un poquito egoístas y quedarse con Aiko para nosotros solo un día como hoy. Que la compañía que tenemos no va a ser tan acaparadora como sus abuelos, seguro…

\- Tu padre y el mío seguro que siguen ocupados pelándose para ver quién de los dos le consigue el mejor regalo a su nieta… - divertido, se acercó para coger lo que ella le iba dando-. ¿Lo dejo todo directamente en la mesa?

\- Sí, yo creo que sí. Ponlo por donde quieras… ¿Fuiste por la mañana a por la… tarta de Aiko?

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? – sonrió, divertido-. Yo creo que es más grande la vela que la bolita de helado, pero no podía ser de otra forma… Ya tendrá tiempo para otras cosas – se quedó mirando hacia la pelirroja, viendo entretenido la sonrisa también en su cara-. ¿Te espero?

\- Sí, que tenemos que dar varios viajes…

Saliendo a su vez, llevando ella también algunos platos, fue a dejar las cosas a la mesa. Incluso aquella isla pedía que las cosas se hicieran de esa forma, con una tranquila merienda en el jardín para luego poder acercarse a la playa que tenían al lado. Y no iba a ser ella la que dijera que no era exactamente cómo se podía imaginar aquello.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó divertido al ver su expresión.

\- Nada de tu interés, Ishida…

\- Vale, Ishida…

Caminó tras ella, de nuevo para ir a por más cosas, entretenido en las vistas que tenía desde ese punto, entrando de nuevo.

\- Oye, ¿qué tal tienes la rodilla y el hombro?

\- Mejor, ¿por qué?

\- Porque te vi antes tirado por el suelo jugando con la niña…

\- Para jugar con nuestra tortuguita se me olvida fácilmente el dolor… - comentó, aprovechando para acercarse disimuladamente hacia ella por detrás-. Y si tengo que recordártelo, para hacerte caso a ti… también, solo que eres tú la que no me deja acercarme más de la cuenta.

Pudo escuchar cómo se echaba a reír incluso a pesar del tono que había usado y de la cercanía entre ambos, únicamente girándose hacia él para dejarle encima de las manos otro plato y levantar la vista para observarlo.

\- Vete a dejarlos junto con lo demás anda…

* * *

**Beyond an Epic Night:** jajajajajajaa Hay varios frentes de guerra abiertos con esa nena. Empezando por los abuelos y siguiendo con el tito y el "tito" jajaja Pero bueno, eso les pasa por ser precisamente los que viven rodeados de nenes polvorilla que al final cuando aparece una cosita tranquila como Aiko se tienen que tirar de los pelos los unos con los otros jajajaja Al menos a las abuelas no les da por ponerse a montar el drama también, porque entonces igual cambiaba la cosa y eran los abuelos los que se aliaban para esconderse por ahí.

Mientras tanto Aiko, ajena a todos los dramas a su alrededor de todos los tipos anda entretenida de la vida disfrutando de la compañía de tanta gente y de la vuelta de papi y Gabumon que es lo que tiene que hacer mientras que los demás dan la lata. Seguro que ella no tiene drama o queja alguna con la situación.

¡Un beso!


	190. Velas

Los ojos azules de Aiko se quedaron fijos automáticamente en la pequeña bolita de helado que acababan de dejar delante de ella. A esas alturas era perfectamente capaz de reconocer aquello sin ninguna dificultad, lo que había llamado especial la atención de la pequeña era la vela encendida que había encendido su madre. Estaba sentada encima de las rodillas de Yamato, quien la sujetó para que no se fuera a acercar más de la cuenta al fuego.

\- Vas a tener que soplarla – le dijo tras haber inclinado la cabeza hacia ella, llamando así la atención de la niña, haciendo el gesto él, soplando, para que pudiera verlo.

Tuvo que aguantarse la risa al ver la cara de confusión de ella. Repitió aquello, buscando que hiciera como siempre e intentara imitarlo, viendo como parecía querer hacerlo o al menos, ponía el mismo gesto que su padre. Ahí ya no pudo hacer nada más que reírse ya, girándose hacia los demás que estaban pendientes de ella.

\- Tienes que soplar hacia ahí – se la señaló, levantando la vista hacia Sora, la cual se había apartado para poder grabarlos.

Todos los demás presentes estaban también atentos, especialmente los demás niños pequeños, quienes habían sido capaces de reconocer el helado rápidamente. Volviendo a bajar la vista hacia la niña, le volvió a señalar hacia dónde tenía que soplar, acercándole con cuidado el vasito para que pudiera intentar soplarlo, ayudándola él sin que se diera cuenta.

Cruzó una mirada con la pelirroja viendo como estaba sonriendo atenta a la escena, haciendo él exactamente lo mismo, devolviendo la mirada hacia la pequeña, quien estaba completamente ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, queriendo alcanzar ahora el helado con las manos.

\- A ver, espera… - alargó la mano para poder coger el vasito, quitando así la vela, dejando que fuera ella la que cogiera la pequeña cuchara y empezara a comerse el helado. Posiblemente se rebozase entera como le pasaba siempre, pero ya tendrían tiempo de limpiarla.

\- Feliz cumpleaños preciosa – dijo al pelirroja habiendo regalo hasta ellos, inclinándose hacia ella para darle un beso en el pelo, dejándola comer a su aire.

Posiblemente alguien diría que faltaba la tarta para la niña, pero, ambos la conocían más que de sobra para saber que Aiko iba a preferir la idea del helado por encima de todas las demás. Era demasiado pequeña para poder comer tarta tranquilamente además, de manera que así salían todos ganando. Si quería de la que habían comprado para los demás, ya le darían la prueba.

\- Felicidades, chiquitina – le dijo Taichi-. Anda, que te estás poniendo buena con el helado…

\- Tú no sabes lo que es que se ponga buena de helado – dijo el rubio riéndose-. Me llegó a mí una foto cuando estaba en la estación espacial digna…

Sora se echó a reír sabiendo perfectamente a la fotografía que se refería. Se la había enviado ella el día de la madre para que viera cómo se había puesto la chiquitina, ya que su abuelo se había empeñado en invitarlas a las dos a merendar aquella tarde en la que habían aparecido por sorpresa.

\- A ver… Que voy a por la tarta porque me sé yo de dos que se están quedando bizcos de tanto mirar hacia Aiko…

\- Sí, Katsu sin duda parece tener ganas… - dijo Mai, riéndose mientras que vigilaba que Nyoko no revolucionara más de la cuenta precisamente por lo que había dicho la pelirroja.

\- Ya me lo parecía a mí – contestó Yamato mientras que volvía a vigilar a la niña, viendo que ya habia conseguido mancharse ella sola la nariz, riéndose y dejándola, ya tendría tiempo a limpiarla más tarde-. La pataleta que van a montar nuestros padres por no poder estar aquí va a ser digna…

\- Ya tendrán tiempo de ver otros cumpleaños… Tú aprovecha ahora, que luego cuando te des cuenta con quien va a celebrarlo va a ser con sus amigos en vete tú a saber dónde en vez de ahí sentada…

Hideki se había quedado mirando hacia ellos divertido por la cara que había puesto Yamato ante sus palabras. Acabó riéndose cuando sintió el suave manotazo que le daba su esposa, incluso aunque aquello se lo estaba diciendo desde la experiencia.

\- ¿Qué? Si le digo la verdad… - se empezó a reír-. Que se vaya mentalizando…

\- Que simpático que eres… - le dijo el rubio desde allí, acabando por reírse.

\- Pues díselo también a Arata, que ya verás tu qué drama. Si además el año que viene nos empezará la peque al colegio y él que trabaja desde casa la mayoría de las veces y se pasa el día con ella ya verás tú que drama.

\- ¿Y qué pinto yo en esto ahora? – dijo él, girando la cabeza hacia Mai-. Como me salga como la madre me parece a mí que me va a dar muchos dolores de cabeza…

Echándose a reír, no tardaron en ver como Sora volvía con la tarta, dejándola encima de la mesa ante la atenta mirada de los niños. Ella misma no pudo aguantarse la risa al ver que los ojos de Taichi también estaban fijos en ella, girando la cabeza hacia él.

\- Tranquilo, para ti también hay… - le dijo, divertida.

\- Te ayudo – Koemi se giró hacia ella.

\- No, no… Tranquila….

\- Claro que sí, venga – se incorporó para poder coger los platos y ayudarla, divertida en parte por la cara que se le había quedado a Taichi-. Y tú vete pensando en lo que le han dicho a Yamato a ver si se te va a pasando el mono de tener una niña…

Los ojos del rubio se posaron directamente en su amigo, quien estaba chasqueando la lengua de fondo y negando con la cabeza. Le llamó especialmente la atención el notar como se le habían subido los colores por las palabras de ella, riéndose él entonces.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Qué? – protestó.

\- Cada vez que lo dejáis con la niña más de diez minutos lo tengo rondándome porque quiere una… - dijo Koemi desde algo más allá-. Pero no os preocupéis, que se le pasa en cuanto escuchamos a Daigo tirando algo de las estanterías de fondo…

\- Oye traidora, ¿tú de parte de quién estás?

La risa de su esposa fue lo único que Taichi necesitó a modo de respuesta, limitándose finalmente a escogerse de hombros. No lo iba a negar. Cada vez que lo dejaban con Aiko no podía evitarlo, pero, entendía también todos los motivos que tenían para no tener más niños. El primero de todos ellos, el estilo de vida que ellos dos llevaban y el no querer cargar más a los padres de ninguno.

\- No te preocupes – le dijo Sora, asomándose a su lado para dejarle la tarta-. Yo te dejo a Aiko todas las veces que quieras para que se te pase el mono, tú tranquilo…

\- Qué graciosa… Se te empieza a pegar de Yamato, ¿lo sabes?

\- ¿Yamato gracioso? – Takao se empezó a reír también al ver la rapidez con la que había girado la cabeza el rubio hacia él.

\- Sora, a este no le eches nada…

* * *

\- No he tenido todavía oportunidad de darte las gracias por el favor que me hiciste con lo del regalo de Yamato – le dijo Sora a Hideki.

\- Tonterías… - respondió él, negando con la cabeza-. Lo primero… igual me hubieran mandado a dormir al sofá… Y lo segundo, no tienes que darme gracias por nada. Era una tontería.

\- Ya bueno… - se quedó pensativa, terminando por tomar asiento a su lado en la silla que había quedado libre-. También quería haberte dado las gracias por… Bueno, no, a los dos. Quería daros las gracias a ambos por haber estados pendientes de nosotras todos estos días, sobretodo el día del aterrizaje…

\- ¿Qué te acabo de decir? No me des las gracias por nada Sora. Es más, lamento no haber podido daros más información – señaló a Arata con la cabeza-. Si hubiera estado en la sala de control hubiera sido más sencillo explicaros que había pasado y no teneros horas sin saber nada de nada.

\- ¿Y a mí por qué se supone que tienes que darme las gracias? – Shiori se quedó mirándola-. No lo hago precisamente como un favor, creo que ya deberías de saberlo…

\- Ya te digo yo que no lo hace, si cuando le enseñé la invitación de boda que me había dado Yamato y leyó tu nombre poco más y se pone a gritar. Luego se pasó dos semanas muerta de la vergüenza sobre si debería de decirte algo o no… ¡Ay!

El codazo que recibió le general por hablar hizo que diera un ligero brinco, desviando así la atención de Sora, la cual se había puesto roja, al igual que Shiori por lo que había dicho él, consiguiendo que se echara a reír.

\- Digo la verdad…

\- Hoy vas a dormir donde yo te diga…

\- Pobre… - Sora se quedó mirándolos-. De todas formas, muchas gracias a los dos. De verdad… Creo que precisamente habéis hecho bastante más por nosotros dos de lo que sois capaces de pensar.

No quiso entrar en detalles pero espera que Hideki fuera capaz de entender de lo que le estaba hablando. Sabía que si había tenido en cuenta a Yamato para muchas cosas era porque lo consideraba apto y preparado para los puestos para los que lo había recomendado, pero sino hubiera sido precisamente por él, su pequeña posiblemente no estuviera cumpliendo un año aquel día. Pudo ver en la forma en la que le estaba sonriendo, que había sido capaz de entender perfectamente a lo que ella se refería.

\- No tienes que dármelas – se limitó a responder-. Venga, corre, que creo que ya es hora de que le deis los regalos a la niña para que pueda ir a jugar…

La pelirroja le sonrió ampliamente a modo de respuesta, acabando por asentir y volver a ponerse en pie para ir hasta donde estaba Yamato sentado con la pequeña haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera y así poder dejar a la niña en la manta que habían dejado en el suelo.

\- Ya verás como esto sí que te gusta – le dijo el rubio a la pequeña nada más posarla, volviendo a incorporarse-. ¿Voy a por una bolsa para meter los papeles?

\- No, déjala, ya lo recogemos luego… A ver, venga… ¿le damos los nuestros?

\- No, no – Taichi se acercó hacia ellos, caminando con paso rápido-. Dale el mío primero, venga…

Sora se quedó mirando hacia él. Recordaba el primer regalo que le había hecho a la niña, de hecho, ese día le había puesto el pasador en el pelo para echarle el flequillo hacia atrás y que no le molestara en los ojos. No puso ninguna pega, quedándose entonces al lado de Yamato, vigilando lo que hacía él.

\- Feliz cumpleaños - contento por haberse salido por la suya, se agachó para poder darle a la niña el paquete, viendo como curiosa, no esperaba y empezaba a golpearlo con sus manitas-. A ver, que te ayudo… - tiró ligeramente del papel para que ella viera como se abría.

No tardando en imitar las acciones de su padrino, empezó a romper todo el envoltorio, entretenida simplemente con aquello hasta que empezó a quedar más al descubierto una caja. Al no estar cerrada del todo, curiosa, la niña intentó levantar la tapa, consiguiéndolo sin problemas, dejando ver que en el interior había una pelota.

\- Tenemos todavía unos días para que aprendas a jugar con ella conmigo, ¿eh?

Sora había arqueado las cejas nada más ver lo que había dentro del paquete. Sin duda, no debería de sorprenderle algo así, quedándose mirando hacia Taichi, especialmente atenta a sus palabras. Notó la mano de Yamato posarse en su cintura, dándole una ligera caricia, a sabiendas perfectamente de lo que podía pasar por su cabeza.

\- ¿Tú tramas algo en mi contra? – le dijo finalmente a su amigo.

\- ¿Yo? – agachado aún, dejando que la pequeña cogiera el juguete-. ¿Por qué?

\- Lo sabes perfectamente… - intentó entrecerrar los ojos para lanzarle una mirada desdeñosa, sin conseguirlo demasiado.

Evidentemente, a ojos de los demás, aquello era una simple pelota, pero precisamente ellos tres entendían el significado. Ellos dos habían pasado mucho tiempo jugando y gracias al fútbol se habían hecho tan cercanos. El simple hecho que fuera él quien le diera aquel juguete a la pequeña y que además le dijera que era para aprender a jugar con él le traída demasiados buenos recuerdos a la cabeza.

\- Tú no la provoques, Yagami, que en nada la tendrás pateándote el trasero porque juega mejor que tú… - consiguió bromear finalmente.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** y este de premio para compensar el capi del sábado que no tuve tiempo de subir.

Y por favor, recuerda que las autoridades sanitarias advierten que determinadas escenas de esta historia pueden resultar perjudiciales para la salud mental y del mobiliario que esté cerca de una mientras que lee. Que no se diga que no he avisado... Que esta es una de esas cosas que tardo dos años en escribir porque estoy visualizando las cosas en mi cabeza y me puedo morir un montón de veces de solo proyectarlas en mi cabeza.

Así que no creo que te tenga que decir demasiadas cosas más ya, porque este capi podría ser solo la parte del principio y ya nos serviría para fangilear con él un par de semanas. Buena suerte sobreviviendo a él... ¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	191. Takenouchi

\- Os habéis pasado… - acabó diciendo Yamato después de haber estado recogiendo el papel de los regalos-. ¿Sois conscientes de que me lo tengo que llevar todo de vuelta a Tokio y que intento mudarme?

\- Dijo el que cada vez que ve algo parecido a un avión o nave de juguete o peluche… O cualquier cosa relacionado con ello… aparece con él para Nyoko… - contestó Mai, quedándose mirando hacia él con los brazos cruzados, viendo como no tardaba en echarse a reír el rubio intentando disimularlo-. Te aguantas, eso te pasa por haber decidido tener una versión adorable tuya en miniatura.

\- Cuando tengo que darle la razón, se la tengo que dar… - Katsu se encogió de hombros-. Además, no seas petardo. De la que te envías todas las cosas, ¿qué te importa una caja más que menos?

\- No iba a llevarme nada de lo que le hemos comprado… - explicó-. Vamos a dejar la casa más o menos habitable por el momento y luego ya veremos qué hacemos con ella…

\- Alguien quiere tener un sitio al que fugarse de vacaciones a hacer quien sabe qué. Bien, perfecto. Eso sirve como prueba de que Yamato sigue siendo el mismo… Que no nos lo han cambiado por un alien o algo en alguno de los últimos viajes…

\- ¿El de siempre?

\- Claro, sigue gruñendo contra la gran ciudad y viene a esconderse aquí. Me llega a decir ahora que se quiere quedar en Tokio porque le gusta mucho el caos de la ciudad y me lo llevo directamente a la JAXA para que comprueben mi teoría…

\- Madre mía, es que no sé por qué te sigo soportando a estas alturas. Y no le eches la culpa a las hormonas del embarazo porque no acepto negociaciones con ese tema… - el rubio puso los ojos en blanco antes de empezar a reírse.

Los demás se unieron a él también, ayudándolo a recoger todos los papeles y poder tirarlos, habiendo los niños enredado más de la cuenta rompiéndolos para jugar. La piloto se acercó hasta el rubio, tendiéndole los últimos que había recogido viendo entonces que Katsu se quedaba algo más apartado.

\- ¿Qué tal lo llevas? – le preguntó Yamato.

\- Bueno… Más o menos. Apenas he tenido tiempo de notar más síntomas y si me apuras apenas he podido terminar de asimilarlo – sonrió-. Ya no se diga de Arata, el cual creo que sigue de los nervios porque cualquier cosa que le dejas se le cae…

\- ¿De los nervios?

\- Por la encantadora forma que tienen en este maldito lugar de dar las noticias… Ya sabes, silencio sepulcral y sin nada de empatía a los familiares porque evidentemente todo está perfectamente… Lo del embarazo creo que aún no lo ha terminado de digerir.

\- No le he sacado el tema a Sora. Algo me dice que me puedo imaginar la respuesta y tampoco quiero que me lo confirme ella – dijo ante el primer tema-. Y lo otro… Pues normal – sonrió de medio lado-. Tiene que intentar asumir la culpa… Aunque yo creo que convivir contigo con las hormonas revolucionadas una buena temporada le vale como penitencia…

\- Qué simpático eres… - entrecerró los ojos, intentando lanzarle una mala mirada-. Pues… de eso precisamente quería hablar contigo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que lo deje quedarse con nosotros hasta que se te pasen los instintos asesinos? – se giró, quedándose de brazos cruzados apoyado en la mesa, mirando así hacia la piloto.

\- Bueno, eso puedes negociarlo con él. Yo creo que podría estar interesado en la oferta… Estaría gracioso que vosotros dos os hubierais animado a la vez. A ver quién se ponía más histérico…

\- Ni lo digas – negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que no quieres más niños? ¿Tú? Si se te cae la baba…

El rubio se rio, girando la cabeza hacia donde estaban los demás, observándolos así. No se iba a molestar en negar la evidencia. Era algo que se sabía y que, sin duda, se le notaba. Siempre se le había notado cuando había estado con sus sobrinos, y con los pequeños del resto del grupo de amigos. Evidentemente se le notaba todavía más cuando estaba con Aiko.

\- Ya veremos, por el momento estamos bien exactamente así – dijo no queriendo entrar en detalles entonces-. ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? – retomó el hilo original de la conversación.

\- Pues… - aceptando el cambio de tema, se quedó mirándolo.

\- ¿Qué? No me irás a dar otra vez la lata con que "gracias por blablablá", ¿verdad? – esperó a ver qué respondía, viéndola poner los ojos en blanco-. ¿Qué pasa, Mai?

\- Evidentemente es muy pronto, y tampoco sabemos si va a ser niña o niño, pero…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te está dando vergüenza decirme lo que sea que me tengas que decir? ¿Tú a mí?

\- ¿Quieres callarte de una vez pedazo de idiota? – negó con la cabeza-. Intento decirte que si querrías ser el padrino…

Se quedo con la boca a medio abrir, ya que había estado a punto de decir algo más para meterse con ella por la forma en la que se estaba comportando. La miró con extrañeza sin poder evitarlo a pesar de todo, no habiendo visto venir el tema. Como bien decía ella, era muy pronto y no era la conversación que hubiera esperado tener en ese momento. A pesar de todo, pasada la sorpresa inicial, sonrió.

\- Con lo raro que suele ser ver eso, ¿me lo tomo como un sí? – dijo la piloto.

\- Eso ni se pregunta – amplió más la sonrisa-. ¿No se te ocurrió una mejor opción o qué?

\- Eh… Ya lo pensé para Nyoko… Lo que pasa es que yo elegí la madrina y claro… No se puede ser acaparadora… - se quedó observándolo, sonriendo ella también-. Llevamos bastantes años sufriéndonos el uno al otro, yo creo que pocas opciones se me ocurren mejores que tú.

Sin duda sabía de lo que hablaba. En su caso, también había pensado en ella para la madrina de la niña, sin embargo, su madre le había parecido mejor opción a sabiendas de que la relación entre ellos siempre había sido más delicada y sabía la ilusión que le iba a hacer aquello.

\- ¿Sabes? Me parece una buena compensación después de que me mataras por el susto el otro día.

\- Ya… Supongo que tampoco era el mejor momento para dejarte a ti los mandos…

\- No, no lo era. Pero más o menos me habrías dado el mismo susto allí que en tierra. No me tienes acostumbrado a que el moreno de la relación sea yo.

La piloto se rio por lo bajo, encogiéndose de hombros como única respuesta que podía darle.

* * *

Sora se había quedado observando a los pequeños completamente distraída con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Eran una buena escena que contemplar, especialmente cuando Aiko todavía no era la reina del equilibrio y a la mínima que se movía más rápido de la cuenta se caía. No le divertía ver a la pequeña caerse una y otra vez, eso sin duda, pero sí que lo hacía ver como Daigo iba corriendo a ayudarla.

\- ¿Has visto? Quien te iba a decir a ti que ibas a tener a la niña mimada por todos de la familia… - le dijo Taichi tomando asiendo a su lado, haciendo que girase la cabeza hacia él.

\- Ya ¿eh? Yo que precisamente siempre era la que os bufaba que me dejaseis en paz que me arreglaba perfectamente yo sola… - se giró, observándolo-. Luego se lo contamos al padre, que seguro que monta un poco el drama.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿No se fía de los posibles problemas genéticos que prueba haber ahí?

\- Oye, quién sabe. A lo mejor le genera trauma que a un minitú le dé por rondar a una miniél. Debe de considerar que con la especie de matrimonio extraño que os traéis vosotros dos ya sobre en este universo.

Automáticamente la pelirroja se echó a reír tras sus propias palabras, divertida por ellas. Sin duda era una imagen curiosa, peor a ella, sin duda, no podía gustarle más ver a los pequeños jugar tranquilamente. Observó a Taichi viendo que él también se estaba riendo.

\- No te pongas celosa, creo que por el momento esos dos rubios siguen prefiriéndote a ti antes que a mí o a mi versión en miniatura por mucho que trabajemos en ello.

\- No lo sé, podría atreverme a decir que Yamato se alegró más de descubrir que estabas en la isla que de vernos a los demás – bromeó exagerando algo más las cosas, aunque sabía que tampoco iba demasiado desencaminada.

\- Porque hasta ese zoquete sabe que, de entre todos los niñeros posibles, quizás yo era la mejor opción para estar echándote un ojo. Tu madre o yo de hecho. Y como Toshiko sigue dándole miedo, pues mira, mejor llegar y verme a mí con cara de susto también que a ella.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Claro, es capaz de sacar la conclusión de que tu madre quiere lincharlo por andar dándote estos disgustos…

Sora tuvo que volver a reírse sin poder evitarlo por lo que él decía. No lo iba a decir en algo, pero conociendo a su marido era bastante probable que algo así pudiera llegar a pasar por su cabeza sin demasiada dificultad. Era la típica conclusión a la que llegaría él solo sin necesidad de que alguien lo ayudase.

\- ¿Cómo voy a querer volver a Tokio? – dijo, reclamando así la atención de su amigo.

\- Bueno, míralo otro lado. Todos los demás tenemos que volver a Tokio, así que… - se encogió de hombros-. Pero puedo entenderte, esto es muy tranquilo y bonito. Aunque también lo dicen del barrio al que os vais a mudar… - pudo ver como ella sonreía-. ¿Os queda mucho por hacer?

\- No lo sé. Con un poco de suerte decorar y amueblar… Pero todo lo demás debería de estar listo…

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

\- No, prefiero verlo cuando llegue allí… Se ha encargado Yamato de supervisar que todo esté como lo habíamos pedido. Así que si todo va bien y nos queda solo eso… Yo creo que antes de que acabe el verano podremos mudarnos.

\- Bueno, sabiendo como eres de repelente… - carraspeó un par de veces-. Perfeccionista… Eso suena muy bien.

Entrecerró los ojos para lanzarle una mirada desdeñosa. Había estado entretenida aquella temporada. No solo se había dedicado a adelantar trabajo para el estudio, sino que había estado haciendo algunos dibujos de cómo quería poner algunas de las estancias. Sin duda no era la materia en la que estaba especializada, pero había tenido demasiado tiempo libre, sobretodo para dedicarse a decorar la habitación de la chiquitina en su cabeza.

\- A saber en qué estás pensando con las caras que estas poniendo – la voz de Taichi la devolvió a la realidad.

\- En mi cosas… No te lo cuento por llamarme repelente… - se giró, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden-. Es una pena que los demás no hayan podido estar hoy aquí, pero bueno, supongo que los dos abuelos estarán peleándose en Tokio por ver quién celebra el cumpleaños de Aiko.

\- Seguro. Vamos, es que puedo escucharlos perfectamente. Así que vete pensando en que vais a tener dos fiestas de cumpleaños más para la niña… Aunque eso tú porque le tienes paciencia que si se pone así de pesado Hiroaki con mis sobrinos no te digo yo a dónde lo manda mi hermana…

\- Seguro que sí… - se rio ligeramente-. Tus sobrinos requieren de una alianza entre abuelos para comprobar que todo el mundo sea capaz de terminar de una pieza la fiesta. Que, además, como se junten con Daigo puede echarse a temblar toda la ciudad y lo sabes tan bien como yo…

\- No te lo voy a negar, no…

\- Es lo que pasa cuando andas tú metido por el medio. Y en el caso de Hikari ni te cuento, que tiene el peligro por ambas partes…

\- Claro, como si tú fueras la cosa más tranquila y calmada de ese universo… Eso cuéntaselo a quien te crea Taken… - frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Tengo que llamarte Ishida? – se quedó mirando hacia ella, viendo como arqueaba una ceja.

\- Bueno, por ser tú, te dejo que me sigas llamando Takenouchi, tú tranquilo… - se echó a reír finalmente, dejando caer su cabeza hacia él para observar así a los niños.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** sin duda ese video debe de andar rondando por los teléfonos de toda la familia mientras que Takeru se convierte cada vez más en un perita en su rincón. Pero bueno, seguro que se lo compensan, venga, que en el fondo es hasta comprensible el drama. Aunque también es comprensible que no quieran volver tan pronto a la ciudad pudiendo pasarse las tardes al sol en el jardín o en la playa con Aiko enredando por ahí. Y más ahora que ha encontrado más nenes con los que poder enredar.

Además, tiene que asegurarse de que su padrino la enseña a jugar a la pelota como debe ser, por mucho que pueda peligrar la salud de su madre con esas cosas o el brazo sano de su padre, porque podría ser que alguien empezara a sacudirlo mientras que fangirlea. Y nadie podría culparla, o al menos, yo desde luego que no.

¿A que no sabes qué? Llueve y hoy tengo mucho lío en el trabajo así que estoy más o menos en el mismo modo pera que Takeru pero con unos motivos más feos que los de él. Veremos a ver cuando salga si necesito terapia de algún tipo como irme de compras o algo jajajaja ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Beyond an Epic Night:** yo también quiero un padrino de ese estilo, sí. Si es que tiene mucho peligro Taichi porque como me encanta el personaje, cuando sale, se dedica a robar la escena totalmente haga lo que haga. Ya sea liándola, diciendo algo, o simplemente respirando, que mira, eso también se le da bastante bien al señor Yagami. Además, me hacen gracia estos capítulos porque como están escritos de hace un par de meses ya casi - OMG - pues cuando los releo me pongo a fangirlear yo sola también con él.

Y claro que era el mejor regalo que se le pudiera hacer... Aunque solo te diré una cosa, cuando el que tenga la pelota sea un miniclon de ella y vaya a decirle al "tito" que si le enseña a jugar a la pelota, esperemos que lo haga cerca de algún hospital para cuando venga el infarto jajajajajajajaja Y me voy corriendo al trabajo antes de que encuentre alguna excusa para ir a esconderme bajo la manta con el día de frío horrible que hace... ¡Un besazo!


	192. Pobrecito Yamato

Sora se acercó a Aiko, cogiéndola en brazos con ella una vez que ya se hubieran ido todos los invitados, quedándose tirada a la larga con ella en la cama. Sin duda, agradecía la presencia de todos y lo atentos que habían sido, pero no podía evitar querer disfrutar de unos momentos a solas con ella.

Había dejado a los demás en el salón, distraídos, con la excusa de que se iba a poner el pijama para estar más cómoda, pero cuando se había cruzado con la pequeña, no había podido evitar quedarse con ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te parece? Ya has cumplido un año… Vaya grande que eres ya – le habló, notando como la observaba atentamente-. Haz el favor de dejar de crecer tan rápido, anda… Que cuando nos demos cuenta vas a tener encima tu primer día de colegio y no sé yo si tu padre y yo estamos preparados.

Sonrió al ver como la pequeña empezaba a mover sus brazos, queriendo alcanzarla así al haberse quedado echada. Llevó su mano a mejilla, pinchando con suavidad sus redonditas mejillas, ampliando su sonrisa al ver como se reía.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien hoy? – le gustaba hablarle, viendo como parecía querer contestarle con ruiditos y gestos. Solía quedarse más atenta cuando era Yamato quien le hablaba, pero tampoco era algo que le extrañase. Aún recordaba las veces que durante el embarazo le había dicho que se quedara callado, que, por favor, intentaba dormir. Y tampoco podía culparla, a ella solía pasarle lo mismo.

Movió su mano por el cuerpo de la pequeña, llegando hasta su barriguita, entreteniéndose en acariciarla por encima del pijama. Podría pasarse así gran parte del día sin mayor problema, viendo como a ella se le acababan cerrando los ojos y se quedaba dormida. Aquella vez, a pesar de que había estado jugando todo el día, parecía no tener sueño y únicamente la miraba fijamente.

\- Vaya cuántos regalos te han dado hoy. ¿Por qué será? Para la fama de cascarrabias que tiene tu padre, vaya bien que te has hecho querer tú… Aunque bueno, ya sabemos nosotras que no se lo cree ni él lo de cascarrabias. Yo ya no me lo creo desde hace muchos, muchos, muchos años… - entretenida, la pequeña hizo un ruidito-. Muchos, muchos, mucho…

Aprovechó para dejar de acariciarla y hacerle cosquillas entonces, viendo como se reía y se empezaba a revolver, queriendo jugar así con su madre.

* * *

Yamato terminó de recoger algunos papeles que había estado mirando tranquilamente en el salón, aprovechando que Taichi y Koemi se habían quedado allí también, pudiendo hablar con ellos haciendo así aquello menos tedioso.

\- ¿Ya has acabado? – le preguntó ella cuando lo vio ponerse en pie y acercarse a ellos.

\- Sí… Es el borrador de las… - alzó ambas manos, haciendo con sus dedos unas comillas- "declaraciones" sobre lo que pasó en el aterrizaje. Ya sabéis, la JAXA queriendo dejar bien claro que ha sido un fallo humano totalmente ajeno a ellos y que son perfectos y maravillosos – ironizó sin poder evitarlo-. Aunque bueno, por una vez sí que no les puedo echar la culpa de nada.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque yo no vería nada más la forma en la que tratan a los familiares en situaciones así. Porque yo ya me veía metiéndole tila en vena a la gente por aquí si no llegas a ser capaz de soltarnos a Gabumon para que viniera a decir que estaba todo bien – gruñó Taichi, dándose cuenta de la mirada que le estaba lanzando Koemi-. ¿Qué? No me mires así, creo que Yamato se puede hacer a la idea perfectamente de lo que había aquí, no estoy contando ningún secreto de estado…

El rubio se encogió de hombros. Posiblemente fuera algo a tener muy en cuenta que más posiblemente aún fueran a ignorar total y absolutamente. Entendía que no quisieran que los medios se metieran en nada de todo eso, pero, ¿la familia? ¿De verdad pensaban que nadie se iba a dar cuenta?

\- Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo no se han dado cuenta de que no tengo más que dejar a Gabumon a su aire y ya se encarga él de pasarle la información y campar a sus anchas por toda la base. Y no creo que sea porque le tengan miedo precisamente… Con mi padre fue lo que hizo. Supongo que en algún momento mientras que yo no estaba consciente se fue a buscarlo en cuanto se enteró de que estaba aquí – explicó, metiendo todo en la carpeta por fin-. Se las arregló para darle un pase incluso.

Taichi lo observó curioso. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar tan abiertamente de detalles sobre aquel tema que tanto solía esquivar. Evidentemente estaban en un ambiente de confianza como para que pudiera hacerlo, pero, realmente se le había extraño. No era algo que él soliera hacer con tanta facilidad.

\- Quién sabe, a lo mejor tiene mala fama. Si lleva tanto tiempo imponiendo orden y haciéndote de buena influencia, tendrán miedo de aquel que pueda ser capaz de imponerse a don cascarrabias…

\- Debe de ser eso… - poniendo los ojos en blanco, se fijó en que Koemi se estaba riendo-. Eso, tú ríele las gracias al zoquete este…

\- Oye, es que cuando tiene razón… Se la hay que dar – sonrió-. Vete a dormir si quieres, Yamato, no tienes que estar haciéndonos compañía porque sí. Seguro que sigues cansado del viaje…

\- No te creas… Lo que sí que sigo es algo dolorido, pero bueno, nada que no se pueda soportar. Lo que no te sé decir es si tiene que ver con haber aterrizado yo o con haberme pasado media tarde tirado por ahí con las fieras…

Estaba seguro de que era una combinación de ambas cosas, pero, sobretodo, lo segundo. No necesitaba pasarse unas semanas en el espacio para que aquellos niños pudieran con él con facilidad. Y en aquella ocasión no habían estado sus sobrinos presentes como cómplices de Daigo para intentar acabar con él.

\- Sora debe de haber secuestrado a Aiko… No os preocupéis, puede dormir con nosotros y así no os despertamos al niño cuando la vayamos a echar…

\- ¿Despertar a quién? Yamato, creía que conocías mejor a Taichi.

\- ¿Por qué? – arqueó una ceja, confuso, mirando hacia su esposa.

\- Cariño, a ti no te despierta ni una bomba… El niño se parece a ti hasta en eso…

El rubio se echó a reír, parte por las palabras de ella, parte por la cara que había puesto su amigo. Y, además, tenía que darle toda la razón a ella, ya que había podido comprobar aquello con el paso de los años.

\- Ahí os dejo… Quedaos como en vuestra casa, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo antes de despedirse de ellos con un gesto, yendo hacia la habitación principal-. Buenas noches…

Giró hacia la entrada de su dormitorio, dejando a la pareja atrás y yendo en busca de las dos que le faltaban. No le extrañó para nada la escena que se encontró, habiendo dado por supuesto, cuando Sora tardó en volver, que se había quedado jugando con la pequeña. Sonrió a pesar de todo al verlas, quedándose en silencio unos segundos, atento a la escena que estaba viendo.

\- ¡Papá! – escuchó de repente, dándose cuenta de que Aiko se había dado cuenta de su presencia y sonriendo sin poder hacer absolutamente nada por evitarlo.

\- Shhh….

Se acercó hacia ellas dos, viendo como Sora había girado también la cabeza hacia él, no habiéndolo sentido entrar al haber estado completamente distraída por la pequeña. Se apartó ligeramente para dejarle espacio y que se echara con ellas.

\- Estábamos teniendo una discusión sobre que tiene que dejar de crecer tan rápido, que no puede ser que vaya a estas velocidades… ¿Tienes algo que decir tú al respecto?

\- Muchas cosas – asintió, tomando postura con cuidado de no tropezar con ellas, al otro lado de Aiko-. Que soy yo el que lleva unos cuantos días fuera de casa y esta señorita era más pequeña el día que la dejé durmiendo…

Sora se rio, dejándose caer hacia atrás para quedar echada bocarriba, observándolos. Sabía que tenía razón, ella se lo notaba a la pequeña en la ropa. Era sencillo verlo en el largo de los pantalones, los pocos días que se los había puesto, notando que cada vez le quedaban más cortos.

\- Mira a ver si tú la convences de que haga el favor de quedarse así de pequeñita – le dijo al rubio.

\- No lo sé, conmigo hace lo que le da la gana… No sé yo si me irá a hacer demasiado caso tampoco – como solía hacer en aquellas situaciones, posó su mano encima del torso de la pequeña-. Daigo ya se ha quedado dormido, ¿nos la quedamos hoy?

\- ¿Estás intentando usar a miniTaichi como excusa para poder dormir con ella? – la pelirroja sonrió-. Me parece muy buena idea, no sé yo si protestarán sus niñeros, claro, pero creo que podemos permitirnos secuestrarla…

Bajó la vista hacia la niña, dándose cuenta de que, en apenas aquellos segundos desde que él había dejado su mano sobre ella, se había empezado a adormilar, cejando sus ojos entrecerrados. Se quedó observando cómo llevaba una de sus manos a sus ojos, frotándolos ligeramente antes de bostezar y terminar por cogerse a los dedos de su padre.

\- Pobrecito Yamato… Alguien se ha propuesto acabar con él del todo… - sonriendo al ver la escena y la cara que se le quedaba a su marido, aprovechó para disfrutar del momento.

\- Sí, claro. Y tuve la brillante ocurrencia de casarme con ella hace un par de años. Todo lo demás son consecuencias de esa brillante decisión – le dijo levantando los ojos hacia Sora apenas unos segundos para luego volver a mirar a Aiko.

\- ¿Me estás echando a mí la culpa de eso?

\- Toda la culpa…

\- Bueno, si nos vamos a poner así creo que la acepto gustosa…

Claro que la aceptaba. Sin duda alguna, cuando años atrás habían vuelvo a intentar estar juntos, jamás hubiera llegado a imaginarse aquello. Lo primero porque nunca le había mentido a sus amigos cuando le preguntaban y no había querido pensar en el futuro con él. Realmente, sabía como estaban las cosas cuando habían empezado. Era demasiado complicado que todo pudiera salir bien y que se lo iba a tener que jugar todo a una sola carta. Sin embargo, había llegado un momento en el que había sido consciente de que era lo único que quería y podía hacer.

Evidentemente que siempre había tenido en sus planes formar una familia. Era lo que precisamente se esperaba de ella dada su forma de ser y, al contrario que había ocurrido con el tema de la escuela de su madre, aquello era también lo que ella quería. Lo que no se hubiera podido imaginar nunca era que fuera a ser precisamente de aquella manera.

Sonrió, observándolos otra vez antes de arrastrarse algo más por la cama para poder levantarse sin molestar a la pequeña que se había quedao dormida.

\- Voy a ir a lavarme los dientes – susurró sin querer hacer ruido, viendo como asentía él, distraído todavía con la niña.

El rubio dejó que se fuera sin decir nada, tampoco queriendo molestar a la niña, totalmente distraído con aquello. ¿Cómo iba a querer irse a alguna parte? Aquello, sin duda, compensaba no volver a salir del planeta. Lo decía en aquel momento y lo iba a repetir tantas veces como hiciera falta durante lo que le quedaba de vida, estaba seguro de ello.

Sonrió, maniobrando con mucho cuidado para poder sacar su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y poder enfocar así las pequeñas manitas de la pequeña agarradas a sus dedos mientras que dormía plácidamente. Sabía que a su padre le iba a gustar ver aquello, y, sin duda, sería una buena adquisición para la enorme colección de imágenes que ya tenía de ella.

\- Oye – le dijo a Sora cuando la vio entrar de nuevo-. Tenemos que comprar un nuevo álbum.

\- ¿No te vale con la tableta? – sonrió, divertida, acercándose a él para ayudarlo y coger así a la niña en brazos y dejarlo ponerse el pijama.

\- La tableta es para mi uso y disfrute personal… - negó con la cabeza-. Hay cosas que quiero tener en papel igualmente, ¿te parece bien?

\- ¿Cómo no me va a parecer bien, tonto? Mañana si quieres nos acercamos a la ciudad y buscamos uno. Vete a ponerte el pijama, venga…

Mientras que decía aquello, la pelirroja aprovechó para acomodar a la niña en el centro de la cama, dejándola ligeramente cubierta con las sábanas. Era consciente de que si se despertaba querría trepar por encima de su padre para dormir encima de él como solía hacer, pero ahora no quería molestarla.

\- Anda, vete a ponerte el pijama de una vez que tienes la misma cara de sueño que ella antes… - le dijo divertida, dándose cuenta de que Yamato la estaba observando-. Venga…

\- Voy… - dándole la razón, fue a por sus cosas al armario para poder cambiarse.

* * *

**Guest Vecina:** ¡Hola de nuevo vecina! Bienvenida otra vez por estos lares. Yo acabo de llegar a casa como quien dice, porque los horarios cada vez se extienden más y más... Pero bueno, que hoy habré salido tarde, pero al menos no he tenido tanto lío como otras veces y eso se agradece. Esta semana llegamos al punto en el que tuve que pedirle a la gente que por favor se fuera y viniera otro día. Creo que te hace un buen resumen de la semanita que me he pegado. Y este fin de semana debería de repasar unas cosas de un tema de física que no me gusta nada de nada y tiendo a olvidarme de él jajajaja

¿Qué tal te he dejado los niveles de azúcar? Te dije que estos capitulos con Taichi rondando iban a ser dignos. Pero bueno, que todavía tenemos para rato de matrimoniadas con él rondando por la zona, tú tranquila. Desde ya te aviso que por alargarme más de la cuenta con él he acabado sin hacer el cumple de Aiko en Tokio jajaja (Eso y porque tengo mis límites para centrar la temática en los niños, gustándome los poco que me gustan y no doy para más).

Jajajajaja la mujer de Hideki seguro que en su momento era ese tipo de personaje que daba miedo a todos, porque claro, era la mujer del jefe. Pero ahí anda, fangirleando por los rincones ella sola tras haber descubierto que Sora, además de ser una de sus diseñadoras favoritas, es un amor y tiene una nenita que todavía lo es más jajajaja Me parece a mí que Hideki acaba en el sofá como se le ocurra protestar media palabra sobre alguno de los tres Ishida, aunque dudo mucho que se le vaya a ocurrir.

Y dejo de enrollarme, que quiero ver si escribo un poquito ahora antes de que me entre el sueño. El temporal... pues mira, yo ya paso de él, porque ni él mismo sabe si va o viene. ¿Vosotros qué tal? Porque con el tema del viento habéis estado bien por lo que se ha visto por internet... Ánimo y a descansar, vecina, que ya es fin de semana. ¡Un bico!


	193. ¿Sabes una cosa?

La pelirroja sonrió entretenida perdida en sus propios pensamientos. No había sido demasiado complicado tener un momento para hablar a solas con Koemi y pedirle aquel favor sin que nadie montara el drama. Ella, sin duda, era capaz de entenderla y con la simple excusa de que debería de empezar a preparar las cosas con calma para volver a capital ahora que tenían con quien dejar a Aiko había sido todo muy sencillo. Ni siquiera Yamato se había dado cuenta de la jugada y eso era lo que más le gustaba.

Salió del baño, acercándose hasta el armario para poder guardar la bolsa que se había llevado con ella al baño donde no quedara demasiado a la vista. Caminó hacia el exterior, intentando encontrar a Yamato, donde quisiera que estuviera, escuchando ruido al final del pasillo, girando así la cabeza hacia él.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Pues… mirar a ver si en este armario puedo guardar alguna cosa para que no se llene de polvo… Había pensado en buscar a alguien que pueda pasarse de vez en cuando para limpiar un poco y abrir las ventanas. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Y escaparnos nosotros un fin de semana cada mes para hacerlo te suena muy mal?

\- Bueno… En ese caso tendría que buscar a alguien que se pasara a limpiar porque sin duda estaríamos ocupados en otras cosas… - divertido, se giró hacia ella.

\- También es verdad – respondió, viéndose de repente arrinconada contra las estanterías del armario.

No había adivinado las intenciones del comentario de él, pillándola desprevenida a pesar de que ella misma había estado buscándolo para rondarlo con segundas intenciones. Relajó el rostro, quedándose mirando hacia él, siendo más rápida y poniendo su mano entre los labios de ambos cuando se inclinó hacia ella para echarle el freno. Confuso, cruzó una mirada con ella, viéndola reírse antes de bajar su mano, acariciando así su barbilla y ligeramente su cuello. No habló ninguno de los dos, él esperando ver por dónde le salía ella y, la pelirroja, entretenida en ponerse de puntillas para acercarse algo más a él para dejar un suave beso en su cuello, repitiendo el gesto hasta llegar a su nuez antes de desviarse hacia su oído.

\- Se me da muy bien confabular, ¿lo sabías? – le susurró, imaginándose divertida la cara que estaría poniendo-. Y más cuando tengo una cómplice tan buena como Koemi… Lo que no sé es cómo te has creído tú que quería hacer las maletas.

Se rio, divertida por la situación, alejándose algo de él para ver entonces su expresión, entre confuso y entretenido. No puso demasiados problemas cuando sintió su mano buscar la suya, escapándose de dónde la había arrinconado y tirando de él para que la acompañara.

\- ¿Has estado confabulando en mi contra?

\- Aiko es un amor y es demasiado chiquitina como para poder aparecer en mal momento, pero… A lo mejor tengo ganas de quedarme realmente sola contigo.

Sonrió, acercándose a ella, revolviéndose lo justo para abrazarla desde la espalda y caminar así con ella. Ya no estaba tan dolorido, sin duda se las podía arreglar para prestarle las atenciones que llevaba queriendo darle desde hacía unos cuantos días. Cerró la puerta de la habitación tras ellos, apretando entonces más la cintura de ella, disfrutando de su cuerpo contra el de ella, aspirando así el aroma que tanto le gustaba de su cabello. No se pudo contener, empezando a acariciar su cuerpo por encima de la ropa, bajando una de ellas a su cadera, sujetándola con algo más de firmeza así. Entre unas cosas y otras hacía ya prácticamente más de un mes que no había podido estar con ella y aunque entendía los motivos, de repente, parecía que se hubieran ido esfumando todos. Llegados a ese punto, poco le importaba que aún le pudiera doler mínimamente algo.

Movió la mano que aún tenía libre, subiendo por el costado de ella, notando un tanto extraño a medida que lo hacía por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Confuso, hizo algo más de presión, escuchando como se estaba riendo.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

\- La cara de suma concentración que estás poniendo – le dijo provocando entonces que levantara la vista y pudiera ver que lo estaba observando directamente por el reflejo del espejo.

\- Normal… - volvió mover su mano-. ¿Qué se supone que llevas puesto?

\- ¿Yo? – sonrió de la forma más inocente que pudo a pesar de la situación-. Creía que te había quedado claro que había estado de compras…

Pudo ver como arqueaba ambas cejas, cayendo entonces en la cuenta de la foto de la bolsa que había podido llegar a ver el último día. Cada vez empezaba a entender más que aquello había sido completamente premeditado. Quizás podría aprovechar más tarde para dejar caer algún inocente comentario en presencia de Taichi y ver las caras que él solo ponía… Pero, sin duda, en ese momento, no estaba pensando en su amigo en esos momentos.

Buscó la mirada canela de ella en el reflejo, la cual no le costó para nada encontrar, quedándose fija en la suya y así pudiendo intercambiar una sonrisa entre ambos. Aflojó ligeramente el agarre sobre ella, dejándola girarse y que pudiera quedarse frente a él.

\- ¿Sabes lo malacostumbrada que me tienes? Ya se me había olvidado lo que era no tenerte rondándome a diario – en lugar de echarle los brazos al cuello como solía hacer, los coló por dentro de los de él, quedándose así abrazada a su cintura-. Se me hace hasta raro girarme en la cama y no chocar contigo…

\- Pensé que eso hacía que protestaras porque en verano te daba calor – sonriendo de forma ligeramente ladeada, aprovechando la posición de ella para llevar las manos hacia su cabello para echárselo hacia atrás.

\- Bueno, en agosto me lo preguntas otra vez y ya te cuento… - divertida, se echó a reír.

\- ¿Ves? Eso sí que lo eché yo de menos… Aunque algún que otro vídeo que había en cierta tableta colaboró bastante…

\- No sé de qué me hablas…

Ampliando algo más su sonrisa, dio unos pasos hacia delante, obligando así al rubio a retroceder hasta que tropezara con el borde de la cama, haciendo que se quedara sentado, soltándolo por fin. A pesar de la situación, no necesitó inclinarse demasiado para darle un beso, tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando al sentir como volvía a pasear sus manos por su cuerpo, disfrutando de cada segundo. Lo que le había dicho era verdad, lo había echado demasiado de menos, pero, más aquellos días. Aquellos días en lo que ya había estado en casa y habían guardado las distancia por culpa de las heridas de él.

Esa idea hizo que, cuando se separó para poder respirar, se quedara mirando hacia él.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien ya? – preguntó sin apenas levantar la voz.

\- Peor voy a estar si no dejamos de dar vueltas de una vez – fue su contestación, levantando mínimamente la cabeza para darle otro beso, apenas un roce. A sabiendas de cómo era ella, sabía que aquella respuesta no le serviría-. Ya casi no me molesta, tranquila.

Asintió, creyéndose sus palabras. Ya vería si protestaba o no más adelante, aunque no lo había visto poner mala cara en los últimos días, ni siquiera cuando tenía a la niña en brazos, lo cual le servía como buen indicador. Cuando se separó de un nuevo beso, aprovechó para hacerlo levantar los brazos, inclinándose para poder tirar de la camiseta de él y dejarla caer al suelo.

\- ¿Necesitas comprobarlo con tus propios ojos? – le preguntó, divertido.

\- No me tientes… - hizo como si fuera a pinchar con el dedo en el hombro, sin llegar a hacerlo, usando esa mano para echarle el cabello hacia atrás, dejando sus ojos fijos en los suyos de nuevo, sonriéndole.

Dudó unos segundos más, pensándose si librarse también del resto de ropa de él, entretenida en las caras de confusión que él estaba poniendo. Decidió finalmente hacerse algo más de rogar, aprovechando a tomar asiento encima suyo a horcajadas, rodeando ahora sus brazos su cuello, sintiendo como iba directo a quitarle la camiseta de ella, teniendo que soltarse para darle un manotazo.

\- ¿Quién te ha dado permiso? – divertida, se inclinó hacia él, dejando un beso en el moratón que apenas se notaba ya, empezando así a moverse por su clavícula hacia su cuello, subiendo por él, disfrutando de cada segundo.

Dándose por rendido en sus intentos de quitarle la prenda, posó las manos en la espalda de su esposa, apretándola contra él con firmeza, notando cada una de las formas de ella contra su cuerpo, sonriendo ante esa sensación antes de subir una de ellas hasta su nuca y atraer su cabeza hacia él, buscando sus labios.

Cuando se separó de ella se quedó observándola, estudiando su expresión y viendo como se mordía el labio antes de volver a abrir los ojos. Se arrastró ligeramente hacia atrás, llevando así las manos desde su cuello habia abajo por su torso hasta llegar al borde del pantalón para poder desabrochárselo.

Entretenido en seguir sus movimientos, no pudo más que sonreír viéndola hacer. Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que se podría encontrar, pero no iba a insistir más de la cuenta, sino que prefería dejarla a su ritmo. Se reclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, usando sus brazos como apoyo facilitándole las cosas así sonriendo al sentir sus caricias antes de verla apartarse del todo. Adivinando sus intenciones, levantó la cadera una vez que ella se hubiera incorporado, dejándola así llevarse de un solo movimiento toda la ropa de él.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó, divertido-. ¿Tienes prisa?

\- Puede… pero mejor no te explico para qué – contestó, riéndose antes de terminar de apartar las cosas del suelo para que no molestaran.

Volvió a acercarse, en aquella ocasión para darle un ligero empujoncito esperando que entendiera que se arrastrara hacia atrás, quedándose así en una posición más cómoda, apoyado en los cojines que solían adornar la cama, notando la mirada de ella recorriéndolo con lentitud hasta que, por fin, se acercó algo más hacia donde pudiera observarla con más facilidad.

Sintió que se le cortaba la respiración cuando por fin la vio llevarse las manos al pantalón corto, dejándolo caer lentamente por su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que había empezado por ahí porque la camiseta se encargaba de cubrirla igualmente, todavía haciéndose más de esperar. Podía notarlo perfectamente en la expresión de su rostro. Estaba disfrutando con aquello.

\- Si no me hubieras hecho una encerrona en el aniversario… A lo mejor podrías haber visto esto antes, pero claro… - dijo divertida.

\- No sabía que tuvieras alguna queja de cómo acabó precisamente esa noche – contestó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

\- Oh, no por favor… Solo hacía una pequeña aclaración – intentó permanecer seria, a sabiendas de la situación en la que estaba.

Se quedó mirándolo, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza. Llevó las manos al borde de la camiseta, jugando con él muy lentamente, notando como tenía la vista clavada en ese punto. Le podía la curiosidad, era más que evidente… Y ella estaba disfrutando con ello. Continuó con el juego, decidiendo acercarse a él de nuevo, arrodillándose encima de la cama para ir poco a poco hasta él, tomando asiento sobre él asegurándose de hacerlo de la forma más apropiada.

\- Ni se te ocurra – le susurró a modo de advertencia cuando lo vio querer cogerla.

\- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres retorcida?

Dejando ir una sonrisa al notar el tono impaciente en sus palabras, se aseguró de moverse lo suficiente encima de él para que su cadera rozara la de él, viendo como no podía más que entrecerrar los ojos, soltando un leve jadeo.

\- Yo también te quiero – amplió su sonrisa antes de dejar de hacerse de rogar, levantando con lentitud la prenda hasta sacarla por su cabeza, tirándola por ahí.

Posiblemente la cara con la que se quedó mirándolo confirmó más aún que aquella idea había sido de las mejores que había tenido en los últimos tiempos. Podía ver claramente la sorpresa en los rasgos del rubio, tan evidente que ni siquiera hacía nada por disimularla. No tardó en ver cómo la sorpresa se esfumaba y los ojos claros de él empezaban a recorrerla de una forma que consiguió que se ruborizara. Era una estupidez que a aquellas alturas siguiendo pasándole aquello, pero no podía evitarlo. Se quedó a la espera, ya que, después de haberse hecho tanto de rogar, prefería dejar que fuera él quien diera el siguiente paso.

Se había quedado congelado al verla. Evidentemente no era la primera vez que se esmeraba más en buscar ropa interior más llamativa para situaciones así… De hecho, había acabado llegando a la conclusión de que era algo bastante común, tuviera él o no algo que ver. Pero aquella vez, sin duda, se había esforzado más. No sabía dónde mirar tan siquiera, observándola sentada sobre él era incapaz de decidir su le gustaban más las partes que se insinuaban bajo transparencias o las que no. Llevó las manos por fin hacia ella, posándolas en su cintura, acariciando por encima de la tela sus costados, recorriendo el encaje hasta donde pudo sin tener que incorporarse. Las movió hacia delante, acariciando así también el vientre con lentitud antes de acabar por sentarse.

\- ¿Tú qué quieres? ¿Acabar conmigo? – dijo, notándose la boca seca.

\- ¿Yo? Solo quería darte una sorpresa – sonrió mordiéndose el labio en el proceso-. ¿No te gusta?

\- En estos momentos tengo mis dudas de si te lo quiero dejar puesto o desaparecerlo de mi vista lo más rápido posible – adelantó la cabeza para intentar atrapar sus labios, no llegando a hacerlo al repetir ella el movimiento que había hecho segundos antes, con algo más de fuerza haciendo que cerrase los ojos.

\- Te dije antes que te había echado mucho de menos – le murmuró al oído, abrazándose a él por fin-. Deja que al menos te lo demuestre.

Sintió como posaba sus manos en su cadera, ladeando la cabeza lo justo para poder alcanzar sus labios, desquitándose de esa forma, compensando todos los que no había podido darle en aquellas semanas. Apretó sus manos contra su piel, sujetándola con más firmeza, no queriendo esperar, revolviendo entre el encaje de la parte inferior del conjunto, pudiendo apartarlo para que no estorbara. Le daba exactamente igual cualquier paranoia que hubiera podido tener meses atrás, en ese momento no pensaba soltarla bajo ningún concepto. Mucho menos cuando notó como debido a la situación y a que todavía estaba sujetando la tela, encajaban a la perfección simplemente con un ligero movimiento de ella.

Buscó su rostro una vez se hubiera separado de sus labios, observándola con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás. Sonrió, disfrutando de aquella imagen antes de hacer fuerza y girar con la pelirroja entre sus brazos para dejarla debajo de él.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? – le murmuró al oído, devolviéndole la jugada de antes con un estudiando movimiento de su cadera viendo como se mordía el cambio-. Creo que yo también tengo derecho de explicarte lo que mucho que te echado de menos.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** pues aquí me vengo a las carreras porque como me he quedado más tiempo de la cuenta en la cama ahora ando corriendo de un lado para otro para poder hacer todo lo que quiero y que me dé tiempo antes de tener que irme. Pero bueno, como se suele decir, sarna con gusto no pica jajaja Que para algo me quedé remoloneando en la cama un par de horas en vez de hacerle caso al despertador cuando sonó. Culpa del peluche, no tengo nada más que argumentar.

Por fin se han quedado solitos los Ishida y por fin parece que se van a desquitar de las ganas que se debían de tener el uno al otro tras todos los días que se han pasado lejos y luego cerca pero sin poder hacer nada porque Yamato andaba muriéndose por las esquinas con el tema de que le dolía todo por andar aterrizando como no se debe. Pero no tiene pinta de que, si es que le sigue doliendo algo, se vaya a acordar de ello con la sorpresita que le han preparado y que parecía que ya se había olvidado de ella...

Disfruta de la primera parte del tortu... Y sí, he dicho primera jajajaja ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Natesgo:** bienvenida de nuevo por estos lares. Llegas justo para cuando se les pasa a todos la sobredosis de adorabilidad para volver a sus raíces un poco más tortugosas, que ya sabemos todos que estaban tardando demasiado. Así que las ganas las iban teniendo acumuladas cada vez más, que ya sabemos que cuando estos dos arrancan tienen para rato.

La tortuguita trama acabar con toda la rama masculina de la familia, sea del tipo que sea. Ha empezado con el padre y el padrino porque lo tiene a mano, pero algún llegará ese temido "abu" a alguno de los dos abuelos y habrá que ir a reanimarlos, eso si no se ponen a pelearse entre ellos por quién ha sido el primero al que la nena ha llamado por el "nombre". Aunque lo de Chi mejor no contárselo a Takeru porque entonces sí que no va a haber quien lo aguante con la pataleta.

Me voy a ver si termino de recoger por casa que me tengo que ir en nada, para no variar, y andar a las carreras hasta los fines de semana.

¡Un beso!


	194. Buenos ¿días?

Yamato sonrió al salir del baño al darse cuenta de que Sora se había quedado completamente dormida en la cama, ocupándola por completo. Se suponía que iban a aprovechar para recoger la habitación, pero algo le decía que había quedado en la intención.

La observó, completamente dormida, bocabajo, cubierta ligeramente con las sábanas dejando así al descubierto su espalda, en la cual se podían observar las marcas de la ropa de baño. Sin duda había estado aprovechando el tiempo bajo el sol. Estudió el rostro de ella, completamente relajado, ajena a que estuviera observándola.

No se acercó a ella, no queriendo despertarla, decidiendo que él mismo podía recoger todo lo que habían dejado tirado por ahí mientras que ella descansaba. Aquella vez no se había quedado dormida por la anemia, estaba seguro de ello, ya se suponía que estaba perfectamente de ella, pero algo le decía que el estrés por el que habría pasado el día de su vuelta y, que no habían parado aquellos días atrás, habían acabado pudiendo con ella.

Sin hacer ruido, dio la vuelta a la cama cogiendo así su camiseta y poniéndosela antes de empezar a mirar hacia los lados. No tardó en ver, no demasiado lejos de la cama, el conjunto con el que ella le había sorprendido. Se acercó con paso lento hacia él, agachándose para cogerlo entre sus manos. Aprovechó para observarlo más detenidamente, dejando ir una sonrisa ladeada.

* * *

_Tras haber colapsado encima de su esposa, dejó su cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su cuello, intentando recuperar el aliento. No se había tomado las cosas con calma, sino que en cuanto había podido tomar el control se había dejado llevar. Habían sido muchas noches sin ella a su lado y la necesidad se había apoderado de sus acciones. Normalmente le gustaba disfrutar de los momentos previos, pero no en aquella ocasión._

_Sonrió, sintiendo sus labios en su cuello, dejando así un beso en él. Esperó unos segundos más antes de volver a hacer fuerza con sus brazos para alzarse, aprovechando a observarla así de forma más detenida._

_\- ¿Intentas librarte de mí? – le dijo, quedándose arrodillado para poder así usar sus manos y seguir los tirantes con sus dedos-. Es una buena forma de hacerlo, que lo sepas…_

_Escuchó su risa a modo de respuesta, entretenido en seguir el movimiento de su pecho, aún subiendo y bajando más rápido de la cuenta debido a su respiración. Paseó sus dedos por encima del suave encaje, acariciándola de esa forma. No se había molestado ni en desvestirla… Adoraba el cuerpo de su esposa, pero había sido una de esas situaciones en las que ni siquiera había pensado en aquello. Cerró sus manos sobre su pecho, haciendo algo de presión, masajeando ligeramente así la zona._

_Levantó la vista hacia su rostro, sonriendo al descubrir sus ojos clavados en él. No había llegado a calmar su respiración cuando ya se había asegurado él de volver a alterársela. Todo su cuerpo respondía más rápidamente debido a la situación. Sonrió, cambiando sus manos de lugar, de nuevo hacia los tirantes para bajarlos lentamente._

_\- ¿No me has explicado antes lo suficientemente claro lo mucho que me has echado de menos? – le preguntó, atenta a lo que hacía._

_\- No, creo que no. Así que mejor que no te quede ninguna duda._

_Volver a escuchar la risa de ella no pudo sonarle mejor. Cerró sus dedos en torno a los tirantes una vez los hubo bajado, tirando con algo más de fuerza hacia abajo, pudiendo así provocar que toda la prenda se deslizara descubriéndola algo más. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, recreándose así la vista en ella unos segundos antes de aprovechar para repetir las acciones anteriores, ahora, por fin acariciando su piel._

_Sonrió al escuchar el ligero jadeo que escapaba de sus labios, dedicándole algo de tiempo a sus acciones. Lo bueno de que hubieran ido tan rápido al principio era que ahora ya no tenía prisa, podía dedicarle más tiempo a aquellos detalles. Todavía no se había querido dedicar a pensar en cómo iba a ser capaz de quitarle aquello, pero todo a su tiempo. Se inclinó algo más, comenzando a dejar pequeños besos en su cuello, bajando hacia su clavícula lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, llegando finalmente al pecho. Notó como ella se arqueaba ante aquello, facilitándole así el acceso, dejando ir un suave gemido cuando le dedicó un pequeño mordisco. Sonrió de medio lado, acariciando sus costados hasta dejar sus manos en su cadera, dedicándole su tiempo a aquella zona. Sabía que era especialmente sensible y por ello le gustaba dedicarle la atención suficiente._

_\- Espera… espera – murmuró ella-. Dame un momento…_

_Levantando la vista, la dejó revolverse, viendo como llevaba una mano debajo de su brazo, buscando así el cierre y tirando de él hacia abajo. No pudo más que dar las gracias por no haber tenido que llegar a hacerlo él, porque hubieran tenido muchos más problemas hasta que se le hubiera ocurrido aquello. Sonrió, dejando que adivinara lo que estaba pensando, viendo como se reía, antes de darle un ligero manotazo para terminar de hacerlo él. Aprovechó el momento para desvestirla por completo, quedándose mirando su cuerpo._

_\- Hoy me has puesto complicado saber cómo te prefiero – le dijo antes de volver a inclinarse hacia delante, sintiendo como empezaba a jugar con su pelo mientras._

_Le dedicó de nuevo especial atención a su pecho, entreteniéndose en dedicarle besos y caricias notando como cada vez se le alteraba más la respiración, revolviéndose a causa de las sensaciones, cerrando sin darse cuenta con algo más de fuerza sus dedos en su cabello. Levantó la vista hacia ella, pudiendo observarla, disfrutando de la visión que ofrecía. Cruzó la mirada con la de ella, aprovechando ese momento para darle un ligero tironcito con sus dientes antes de soltarla._

_Se deslizó algo más abajo, aprovechando su postura, guiándose por el hueco de las costillas, disfrutando de cada centímetro de su piel, bajando hacia su vientre solo para luego volver a subir, acercándose hasta su rostro para darle un beso, dejándola a ella llevar el ritmo y que se separase de él cuando lo necesitara._

_La vio revolverse para poder moverse, retirándose ligeramente de encima de ella, esperando a adivinar sus intenciones. Cuando la vio intentar sentarse para tomar una nueva posición negó con la cabeza, deteniéndola. Podía adivinar lo que quería, y sabía que lo hacía perfectamente por lo mucho que le gustaba a él aquello, pero se limitó a observar su expresión extrañada, llevando su mano a su rostro para darle una ligera caricia._

_\- Llevo casi un mes fuera, quiero verte la cara… - murmuró viendo como sonreía ante sus palabras._

_Ya tendrían tiempo para otras cosas, sin duda. La dejó, a pesar de todo, que fuera ella quien tomara la posición de ventaja, quedándose él tumbado y ayudándola a acomodarse encima de él._

* * *

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado completamente hipnotizado mirando hacia la prenda dejando la cabeza viajar por los recuerdos de hacía un rato. Aquello era lo que le había estado haciendo falta para terminar de sentirse de nuevo de vuelta en casa, tenía que reconocerlo. Recogió el resto del conjunto, dejándolo encima de la cómoda. La ropa de Sora se había quedado también tirada, de manera que fue a por él, dejándolo entonces junto a lo demás. Fue hasta el armario sacándole el pijama y ropa interior para que se pudiera cambiar más tarde.

Cuando terminó de posarlo encima de la mesa de noche y se giró, pudo ver una ligera franja canela que estaba observándolo. Arqueó una ceja, sorprendido, comprobando que no fuera algo momentáneo y que de verdad se había despertado.

\- Ey… - se acercó hacia ella, apoyando una rodilla en la cama-. Buenos… ¿días?

\- Hmm… - pudo ver como se empezaba a girar, quedando echada bocarriba, estirándose todo lo que pudo antes de girar su cabeza hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios-. ¿Me he quedado dormida?

\- Como un lirón – la observó, inclinándose algo más para tirar de las sábanas y así dejarla algo más cubierta. Sin duda, no le molestaba la vista, ni mucho menos, pero no necesitaba distraerse de nuevo.

\- Ven aquí – le dijo, todavía con la voz tomada por el sueño alargando sus brazos hacia él para atraerlo.

Obedeció automáticamente, quedándose tumbado ligeramente sobre ella, sin dejar todo su peso, apoyándose también en la cama. También le parecía un buen plan para el tiempo que tenían restante, sin lugar a dudas. La observó más de cerca, analizando sus rasgos, viendo como dejaba los ojos cerrados unos segundos tras haberse quedado con los brazos en torno a su cuello.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que he echado en falta esto? – le dijo, observándolo de nuevo.

\- Yo creo que sí… Algo puedo hacerme a la idea – sonrió, inclinándose algo más hacia ella para dejar un beso en la punta de su nariz, como solía hacer tantas veces-. Debo decir que no sé si tu última travesura ayudó o no…

\- ¿Mi última travesura? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Aparte de la de esta tarde, claro – dejó ir una suave risa, arreglándoselas para obligarla a girar con él, pudiendo así rodearla con los brazos-. Cierta tableta llena de fotos, vídeos y todo lo demás…

\- ¿Has tenido algún problema con ella? – entretenida, se dejó mover, acomodándose así bien, enredando una de sus piernas entre las de él.

\- Alguno que otro. No sé si me ayudaba con el mono de volver a casa o lo empeoraba. Yo creo que las dos cosas a la vez si es que eso es posible.

Escuchó la risa de Sora a modo de respuesta, disfrutando de nuevo de ese sonido, bajando la vista hacia su cabecita pelirroja apoyada ahora contra él, sonriendo también. Sin duda, había pasado una tarde perfecta, pero ese momento entre ambos era la otra cara de la moneda. Valoraba de la misma forma ambas cosas. Se lo había dicho en el aniversario, no necesitaba llegar a poder acostarse con ella para disfrutar plenamente del tiempo a su lado de aquella forma.

\- ¿Dónde habían ido los demás? – preguntó, dedicándose a rozar su brazo con sus dedos.

\- No lo sé… Creo que a dar un paseo. Pero tranquilo, no quiero que vayan a dar señales, Koemi sabía que no tenía mucha intención de hacer las maletas…

\- Bueno… Te has quedado dormida un buen rato – le dijo-. Puede que sí que vayan a llegar antes de lo que tú piensas…

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza hacia él, arqueando ambas cejas viendo como se echaba a reír. No era consciente el tiempo que se había quedado dormida, pero sí que sabía que habían estado entretenidos un buen rato, provocando que el sueño se hubiera apoderado de ella incluso. Giró el cuello en busca de algún reloj.

\- ¿Cómo que las siete de la tarde?

\- Te he dicho que llevas un rato dormida… - divertido por las caras que estaba poniendo, se encogió de hombros-. Ya he recogido yo, tranquila. Te he dejado el pijama al otro lado… Si llegan, ya los entretengo yo.

Pudo ver como finalmente asentía, volviendo a acomodarse. Tenía confianza suficiente con aquellos por los que esperaban para que le diera igual que se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado, especialmente Koemi, que ya lo sabía de primera mano. Estaba demasiado a gusto tal y como estaba como para pensar en moverse. Fue una sensación en su estómago la única que hizo que frunciera el ceño.

\- Yamato… - murmuró al cabo de unos segundos-. Me muero de hambre…

Volviendo bajar la cabeza hacia ella, se echó a reír por su confesión, la cual, tampoco le parecía extraña.

\- Vas a tener que soltarme si con eso pretendes que te traga algo de comida…

\- Lo sé – gruñó por lo bajo, sin muchas intenciones de moverse tan siquiera.

\- ¿Vas a preferirme a mí antes que la comida? – preguntó entretenido.

\- Tú dame tiempo, que cuando la cosa empeore ya veremos cómo se queda mi orden de prioridades…

A sabiendas de que estaba hablando totalmente en serio, no pudo más que reírse antes de apretarla algo más entre sus brazos, dedicándose únicamente en disfrutar del momento.


	195. Cara de susto

Yamato se quedó sentado al lado de Taichi, con gesto cansado, quedándose mirando hacia la nada durante un rato, sin estar tan siquiera pendiente de lo que estaban poniendo en la televisión.

\- Pues yo no veo que hayas recogido gran cosa para estar tan acabado…

La voz del castaño reclamó su atención, haciendo que girase la cabeza hacia él intentando entender de lo que le estaba hablando, pero tampoco había estado prestando atención antes, de manera que aquello podría ser cualquier referencia a algo que hubiera dicho y no hubiera escuchado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tan mal has vuelto a nuestro planeta o qué?

\- Alguien se ha pasado la tarde demasiado ociosa incluso para mí… - contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Taichi fue a decir algo, abriendo la boca, sin poder llegar a hacerlo cuando escuchó la voz de Koemi llamándolo desde la habitación, levantándose para ir a ver qué quería, posiblemente también terminando de hacer las maletas ella también.

\- ¿Te quedas tú con Daigo? – le dijo al rubio cazando al pequeño que pasaba correteando.

\- Trae – alargó los brazos hacia él para poder cogerlo-. ¿Vas a intentar acabar conmigo?

Riéndose por la pregunta del rubio, Taichi fue hacia la habitación en busca de Koemi para ver qué quería, dejando la puerta abierta por si el niño acababa yendo tras él, viendo que precisamente con la maleta a medio hacer delante de ella.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó.

\- Ayúdame anda, que quiero acabar pronto… - le dijo girándose hacia él para señalarle donde tenía el resto de las cosas.

Asintió, acercándose hacia ella para ayudarla con lo que estaba haciendo, aprovechando también para dejar encima de la cama la bolsa con las cosas del niño.

\- Con lo que enreda ese elemento menos mal que hemos tenido buen clima para poder lavar a ropa porque sino con lo que le habíamos traído no sé cómo nos hubiéramos arreglado quedándonos más días – comentó divertida-. Si hoy por la tarde llegó con los pantalones llenos de verde por todas partes…

\- Porque se pasó la tarde tirado por el suelo detrás de Aiko…

Riéndose por lo que decía empezó a recoger tambien por la habitación, pasándole lo que iba encontrando para que pudiera meterlo en la maleta. Frunció el ceño de repente, quedándose pensativo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Koemi al darse cuenta de ello.

\- Pues…

Alargó la mano para quitarle lo que tenía entre las manos, dejándolo poner caras raras, no estando tampoco demasiado segura de lo que estaría pasando por esa cabeza o si quería saberlo tan siquiera.

\- Si Aiko se ha pasado la tarde con nosotros…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

\- Yamato, antes, que me ha dicho que estaba cansado porque… - frunció algo más el ceño, quedándose pensativo.

\- Cariño cuando no hablamos el mismo idioma de verdad que no te…

\- ¿¡Para eso querían que nos fuéramos de niñeros!? – soltó de golpe alzando más de la cuenta el tono.

Sora pasaba por el pasillo, dando un brinco al escuchar de repente la voz de Taichi, quedándose confusa en un principio antes de escuchar cómo empezaba a decir tonterías y a montar el drama habiéndose dando cuenta por fin de por qué los había mandado con Aiko. Se rio sin poder evitarlo, yendo hacia la cocina a poder dejar las cosas.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de montar el drama? – le dijo Koemi-. ¿Se puede saber qué tiene de raro?

\- Pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? Vamos a ver, ni que tú fueras precisamente el rey de la castidad, vamos a ver… Es que no entiendo el drama que tienes con esos dos y con lo que hagan o dejen de hacer. Si te parece ni se acercan… - puso los ojos en blanco-. Entiendo el drama cuando se trata de Hikari, pero… - no dijo nada más, dejando así la frase en el aire y decidiendo que iba a ser mejor girarse-. ¿Vas a ayudarme con la maleta o te vas a quedar ahí con cara de susto?

\- ¿Nos han usado de excusa para quedarse toda la tarde solos?

\- Sí, y fue idea de ella para que tengas más detalles. Así que venga, dame esa camiseta para que la guarde de una vez… ¡Taichi!

* * *

La pelirroja se quedó apoyada en la mesa del salón, distraída. Hacía rato que los demás se habían ido a la habitación a descansar, salvo Taichi, quien había aprovechado para darse una ducha. Cuando ella había salido de la habitación y había visto la luz de la habitación del baño por debajo de la puerta encendida se había dado cuenta, dejándolo tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Yamato, yendo tras ella.

\- Nada… No tengo sueño…

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Pues alguien me dejó dormir esta tarde más de lo que debería y ahora no tengo sueño…

Sonrió de medio lado, divertido, yendo hasta su lado asegurándose de arrinconarla contra la mesa, posando él las manos en ella, una a cada lado de su esposa.

\- Creo que de todas las acusaciones que se pueden hacer sobre esta tarde no soy precisamente sobre el que deberían recaer… - murmuró por lo bajo, provocando así que se riera.

\- Y las acepto gustosa – dijo finalmente, quedándose donde estaba, dejando sus brazos en torno al cuello de él-. Mañana vamos a tener que darnos una buena paliza para recogerlo todo al final…

\- Siempre podemos esclavizar a Taichi un rato, seguro que se deja…

La pelirroja volvió a reírse, asintiendo, quedándose en la misma posición. No le había dicho nada a Yamato sobre el drama que había escuchado aquella noche cuando estaba recogiendo las cosas. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que hubiera dicho algo extraño, ya que también lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era dado a aquellas cosas tampoco.

Divertida, una idea cruzó por su mente quedándose mirando hacia él de forma más significativa, acabando así por bajar la mirada unos segundos hacia la piel que dejaba la camiseta del pijama de él a la vista y luego volviendo a levantarla mordiéndose el labio.

Arqueó una ceja automáticamente al ver cómo lo estaba mirando su esposa.

\- ¿Tanto me has echado de menos estas semanas?

\- No te haces una idea – le dijo, poniéndose de puntillas para poder quedar mejor a su altura.

\- Sora… No estamos en el mejor sitio… - murmuró, sin poder evitar cerrar algo más sus brazos a sus laterales.

\- Están durmiendo…

\- ¿Taichi no se había ido a la ducha?

\- Debe de haber terminado ya – mintió, intentando disimular, empezando a jugar con sus dedos en su cuello.

\- Bueno, pero… Podemos volver a la habitación y… - no terminó la frase, teniendo que callarse cuando ella alcanzó sus labios finalmente.

* * *

Taichi dejó caer la toalla con la que se estaba quitando la humedad del pelo, dejándola apoyada encima del lavabo. Debería de haber hecho aquello primero ya que tardaría en secarse, pero no había tenido tiempo. Esperando unos segundos a que el vaho se quitase del espejo, se quedó mirando su reflejo distraído, empezando a buscar entre sus cosas el cepillo de dientes.

Distraído, no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que terminó por fin, recogiendo todas sus cosas y caminando hacia la salida del baño para poder volver a la habitación. Se iba a llevar la toalla con él para terminar de secarse el pelo más tranquilamente. Apagó la luz antes de salir, abriendo la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido a sabiendas de que la habitación en la que dormían los niños estaba cerca.

Frenó en seco al dar unos pasos por el pasillo, pudiendo ver desde allí el salón y como, justo en ese momento Yamato empujaba a Sora algo hacia atrás par que se quedara sentada encima de la mesa a la vez que ella colaba sus manos por el interior de la cintura del pantalón de su pijama, bajando desde la espalda.

Habiéndose dado cuenta de que Taichi había apagado la luz y que por lo tanto estaba a punto de salir del baño, aprovechó para mover sus manos de lugar, acercando algo más así a su marido a ella. Estaba cansada de haber estado revolviendo por casa toda la mañana y por haberse pasado la tarde atenta a otros asuntos, pero, sin duda, merecía la pena.

Distrajo a Yamato para que no se diera cuenta de los pasos que se habían escuchando acercándose a su cuello, empezando a dejar pequeños besos en su cuello, saliéndose con la suya al echar él así la cabeza hacia atrás. Se apartó suavemente de él ante una caricia que le dedicó, comportándose de una forma algo más exagerada, dejando escapar de entre los labios una exhalación que, en otra ocasión quizás hubiera necesitado más para dejarla ir.

Sufrió para aguatar la risa cuando al acercarse de nuevo al cuello de Yamato, pudo ver como Taichi volvía sobre sus propios pasos, yendo de nuevo hacia el baño. Intentó comportarse y que él no se diera cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, decidiendo aprovechar algo más el momento y centrarse en las atenciones de él.

\- Vamos a la habitación – le murmuró ella por lo bajo, acercándose de nuevo para darle un pequeño beso.

Asintió, dando un paso hacia atrás para dejarla ponerse en pie, buscando su mano para caminar con ella hacia la habitación. No estaba demasiado seguro de si seria para continuar con lo que parecían querer empezar o para irse a dormir pero ambas opciones le parecían bien llegados a ese punto. Sin duda, ese día no podía tener queja alguna si simplemente se iban a dormir. Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido al entrar en la habitación.

* * *

\- ¿Se puede saber qué narices estabas haciendo anoche? – le preguntó Koemi a Taichi mientras que se sentaba a desayunar-. Me quedé dormida y todavía no habías vuelto del baño…

\- Quería secarme bien el pelo… - contestó de forma automáticamente.

Había tardado en volver a salir, sin atreverse a salir sin querer poder ver o escuchar nada. Por suerte, cuando lo había hecho, el salón estaba vacío y la puerta de la habitación principal cerrada. Si algo más había pasado o no, él no había llegado a saberlo, pero las ojeras con las que había visto a Yamato le dejaban bastante clara la respuesta.

\- A Sora se le han quedado pegadas las sábanas – comentó el rubio mientras que se sentaba, todavía algo adormilado-. Creo que la voy a dejar dormir y ya luego que desayune… Ayer se durmió bastante tarde.

\- Podemos sobrevivir sin ella, tranquilo – contestó Koemi, mirando de reojo hacia Taichi el cual estaba muy concentrado en su plato vacío-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes sueño? ¿Dormiste mal anoche?

\- No pasa nada…

\- Llevas mirando hacia la mesa o al plato desde hace un rato…

\- He dicho que no me pasa nada…

\- Madre mía, cuando te pones especialito ni siquiera yo soy capaz de entenderte – negando con la cabeza alargó la mano hacia el zumo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? – le preguntó Yamato, revolviéndose el pelo distraído. No se había molestado en cambiarse o arreglarse para ir a desayunar, estaban en completa confianza como para andar teniendo cuidado con esos detalles-. ¿Se te atragantó la ducha anoche o qué?

\- Seguro – contestó Koemi por él-. Debió de caerle encima demasiada agua fría porque entre que estuvo una eternidad allí hoy por la mañana se ha levantado especialito.

\- ¿Más de lo normal? – comentó el rubio riéndose por lo bajo, acercándose su taza para poder dar un trago-. Eso ya tiene que ser grave…

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación dejó ver a una adormilada Sora que iba hacia ellos bostezando todavía.

\- No me lo digas, te ha desertado el olor de la comida… - divertido al verla, Yamato se levantó para ir a coger algo para ella, viendo como le contestaba asintiendo simplemente-. Buenos días… - se acercó hacia ella de la que pasaba por su lado para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Café?

Riéndose, se alejó de ella al ver como asentía e iba a sentarse más dormida que despierta todavia.


	196. Hacer fila

\- ¿Qué padre dices que nos iba a venir a buscar? – preguntó Sora una vez que se centró en la terminal de llegadas del aeropuerto.

\- Pues… No lo sé, no te vayas a pensar tú que lo tengo muy claro. Porque te diría que tienen los dos que trabajar pero… Capaces de pedir el día y estar viniendo a las carreras por los pasillos para ver quién de los dos llega primero – se encogió de hombros, acercándose hasta ella-. ¿Todo bien? – dijo al verla fruncir el ceño ligeramente.

\- Sí… No te preocupes. Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero sería del aterrizaje… - levantó la cabeza hacia él-. O a lo mejor es de pensar que vamos a tener la casa patas arriba y que al llegar vamos a… ¿qué? ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

\- Pues… por nada – sonrió ligeramente-. Mira, ahí viene tu padre – le dijo, señalándolo-. Esperemos que no me llame mi padre para decirme que se ha encontrado las ruedas del coche pinchadas…

Distrayendo así a la pelirroja con su comentario provocando que se rie se giró hacia donde él había señalado para ver entonces llegando al profesor. Sonrió ampliamente, ya que había echado de menos a su padre y, además, pudo notar como automáticamente la niña, nada más tenerlo cerca, empezó a mover sus bracitos para llamar su atención.

\- ¡Hola papá! – se adelantó hacia él para ir a saludarlo.

Rodeando a su hija con los brazos, aprovechó para dejar a Aiko en el medio y así poder saludarlas a ambas a la vez. No se podía quejar, tampoco hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había estado con ellas, pero también se había acostumbrado rápidamente a la vida en Tokio teniéndolas tan a mano.

\- Hola Yamato – saludó, levantando la vista hacia él dándose cuenta de que estaba observando la escena entretenido.

A su yerno sí que llevaba mucho más tiempo sin verlo, pero a pesar de lo que pudiera creer él sobre si le tenía manía o no, eran las otras dos las que más habían llamado su atención. Solo cuando se separó de ellas, ya con Aiko en brazos, se acercó a saludarlo.

\- Ya me han dicho que te vas a quedar en el mismo plantea que nosotros. Enhorabuena…

\- Gracias – asintió a sus palabras.

\- No sé dónde se ha metido tu padre, así que os llevo yo a casa – explicó antes de que pudiera preguntar-. ¿Tenéis solo ese equipaje con vosotros?

. Sí, todo lo demás lo hemos enviado como siempre… - contestó a su suegro-. Lleva tú a la niña si quieres, ya llevo yo las maletas…

\- Déjame una – le dijo Sora, escapándose del agarre de su padre para ir a coger el objeto-. Que ya sé que tienen ruedas, pero nadie quiere que acabes atropellando a alguien.

No protestó, dejándola coger una de ellas y pudiendo asi echar a andar tras su suegro, tranquilamente. Sabía el motivo por el que él estaba allí y aunque no había estado demasiado acuerdo con todo aquello, pues había tenido que ceder ante la insistencia de Toshiko. Su suegra se había empeñado en ir a recibirlos a casa, adecentándosela para que pudieran pasar aquella noche tranquilamente al menos y dejando la cena hecha. No estaba demasiado de acuerdo con que ella tuviera que hacer todo ese trabajo, pero, no iba a ser él quien le llevara la contraria.

\- A ver, espera – dijo divertida al ver las caras de su padre cuando finalmente llegaron al aparcamiento-. Dame las llaves papá, que ya conduzco yo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque si te quito a Aiko ahora igual me desheredas… - riéndose, alargó la mano para que le diera las llaves-. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer con la silla para Aiko?

\- Está puesta… - contestó el profesor mientras que le pasaba el llavero-. Ya voy yo atrás con ella… A ver que la siento y os ayudo a meter las maletas.

\- Ocúpate tú de la niña, papá, ya hacemos nosotros lo otro – le dijo la pelirroja yendo hacia donde estaba su marido.

* * *

Toshiko estaba en la cocina, no queriendo revolver más de la cuenta. Por la mañana se habían encargado de hacer la compra básica para que pudieran arreglarse al menos hasta el día siguiente y que pudieran descansar del viaje y no andar a las carreras el día siguiente. Tampoco había querido meterse más de la cuenta en los temas de la casa, dejando las zonas comunes y las habitaciones habitables.

Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de la casa cuando la escuchó abrirse, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, esperando a ver la cara que se le quedaba a su hija. A fin de cuentas, con Yamato ya había hablado para avisarlo y comprobar que estuviera de acuerdo con la idea que había tenido. Esperó, viendo a su marido entrar el primero, llevando a su nieta en brazos.

\- Hola preciosa – dijo automáticamente echando a andar hacia ella-. ¿Dónde está la niña más guapa de todo Tokio?

La niña empezó a buscar a su abuela con la mirada nada más reconocer su voz, revolviéndose entre los brazos del profesor, queriendo que la posara en el suelo para poder echar a andar hacia ella. Sin hacerse de rogar, hizo que la pequeña le pedía posándola y viendo como se iba, con sus pasitos tambaleantes a buscar a Toshiko, la cual no dudó en arrodillarse en el suelo y esperar por ella con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¿Mamá? – Sora se quedó confusa, frenando en la puerta al ver la escena.

Haciendo caso omiso de su hija, se centró en su nieta, a la cual había echado muchísimo de menos. A Sora también la había echado en falta, pero con ella podía hablar de forma normal y había mantenido el contacto con ella a lo largo de todas aquellas semanas, pero la pequeña era otro tema.

\- Vaya guapa que estás. Te has puesto morena y todo… - sonrió, rodeándolo con los brazos para atraerla hacia ella y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla-. Hola – saludó a los otros dos cuando levantó la vista.

\- ¿Nos has hecho la cena? – preguntó la pelirroja confusa.

\- Y os he limpiado un poco para que no os coma el polvo hoy por la noche… - se puso en pie con la pequeña en sus brazos para ir a saludarlos-. Bienvenidos a casa.

Yamato sonrió también a su suegra a modo de saludo, terminando así de cerrar la puerta y dejar las maletas donde no fueran a estorbar, entretenido en ver la cara de confusión que todavía tenía su esposa puesta.

\- He avisado también a tus padres y Takeru… Creo que se morían también de ganas de venir a veros. Espero que no os importe.

\- ¿Importarnos? ¿Por qué? – preguntó totalmente confuso.

\- A lo mejor tenéis gana de estar tranquilos hoy en casa…

\- Claro que no, no digas tonterías mamá – se acercó a ella para abrazarla, aprovechando para dejar a la pequeña en medio-. Ya me parecía a mí raro que Hiroaki no estuviera también por el aeropuerto.

\- Mira cariño… No me hables de los dramas de los abuelos de Aiko, porque de verdad que me entran ganas de dejarte a tu padre a dormir aquí por no aguantarlo…

Riéndose, se acercó algo más hacia la cocina, dándose cuenta de que estaba la comida terminando de hacerse en el fuego y que había algunas bolsas con cosas por allí. Arqueó una ceja, volviendo a girarse hacia su madre, confusa.

\- ¿Nos has hecho la compra también?

\- Cariño, tenéis que desayunar mañana por la mañana… Con la nevera vacía del todo eso no iba a poder ser. Te he comprado algunas cosas para que os arregléis… Deja de protestar. ¿A que sí, Aiko? ¿A que tu madre es una gruñona?

Negando con la cabeza ante las palabras de su madre, se empezó a reír por lo bajo, escuchando el sonido de la puerta de repente, sin que Yamato se hubiera podido alejar todavía demasiado de ella. Les hizo un gesto para dejar claro que ya iba él, acercándose a abrir suponiendo que serían los que faltaban de su familia. No pudo ver gran cosa nada más abrir la puerta, notando como un borrón rubio se adelantaba rápidamente a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Que me tiras! – dijo Yamato teniendo que dar un paso atrás para no perder el equilibrio, devolviéndole el abrazo a su hermano con fuerza. Sonrió ampliamente cuando sintió los característicos tirones en sus pantalones, dándose cuenta, sin necesidad de bajar la vista hacia ellos que ahí estaban también sus sobrinos.

\- ¡Tito!

\- ¿Y a mí no me saludáis? – dijo Sora acercándose también hacia la puerta para poder saludar a los niños primero, divertida al ver cómo se soltaban de Yamato y se iban corriendo a por ella, frenando únicamente al chocar contra ella consiguiendo que se quedara sentada en el suelo-. Yo también os he echado muchísimo de menos, elementos…

Toshiko acabó posando a la niña en el suelo, dejándola irse a buscar a sus primos. No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro ante la escena. Sora, Yamato y Aiko se habían hecho echar de menos en la ciudad, eso no lo podía negar nadie. saltaba a la vista en la reacción de los pequeños. Saludó a Hikari y a sus consuegros cuando llegaron también.

\- Takeru, haz el favor de quitarte del medio que los demás también queremos saludar a tu hermano – dijo Hiroaki adelantándose unos pasos para saludar a su nuera-. Bienvenido a casa, hijo.

Haciendo lo que su padre le decía, se apartó dando a su hermano por saludado y acercándose entonces a Sora, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie tras el _ataque_ de los niños. La pelirroja sonrió aceptando su ayuda y aprovechando para tirar de él y saludarlo también con un abrazo.

\- Perdona por no haber podido ir a veros… Me han tenido como loco con los últimos preparativos para la salida a la venta de la novela.

\- Déjate de tonterías… Creo que ya he tenido suficiente tráfico en Tanegashima como para tener derecho a quejarme de casa – saludó, sonriendo también a sus suegros y a Hikari cuando la soltó-. ¿Qué tal todo por aquí? – le preguntó a la última.

\- Muy bien, no hemos parado en todo este tiempo – saludó a la pelirroja también con un abrazo-. A ver, vosotros dos, no me acoséis a Aiko que yo también quiero verla… ¡Hola preciosa!

Natsuko sonrió a su hijo cuando finalmente pudo llegar hasta él, quedándose mirándolo unos instantes. Había hablado con él, sin duda, pero era la primera vez que lo tenía delante después de la jugarreta que le había hecho por el día de la madre.

\- Bienvenido a casa… para quedarte, ¿no?

\- Para quedarme, sí – asintió, siendo él quien se adelantó para abrazar a su madre.

Sin mediar palabra al principio, se dejó abrazar, disfrutando del momento, cerrando los ojos. Todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a esos gestos viniendo del mayor de sus hijos, a pesar de que las cosas no pudieran estar mejor que nunca.

\- Debería de darte vergüenza hacerle esas cosas a tu madre – acabó por murmurarle por lo bajo.

\- No sé de qué me hablas… - sonrió, divertido-. Las flores las eligió Toshiko… Me fui con demasiada antelación como para que ella supiera tan siquiera lo que tendría o no en la tienda…

\- Creo que lo que más me gustó de todo fue cierta fotocopia de la notificación de tu nuevo puesto – sonrió ella también, alejándose ligeramente de él-. Creo que a todos nos va a venir muy bien no tener que despedirte otra vez porque te vas del planeta. Yo te acompaño al aeropuerto todas las veces que quieras, pero mientras sea porque te vas de vacaciones con la familia…

Entretenido por la declaración de su madre, se apartó ligeramente de ella para terminar de dejarla entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella. A pesar de que hacía semanas que no se veían, algo le decía a él que Natsuko tenía otro orden de prioridades y había otra persona en la casa a quien realmente quería saludar.

\- Aiko, vas a tener que ponerlos a hacer fila para ir a saludarte… - escuchó como decía Sora, divertida al ver como todos iban a ver a la niña.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** pues ya tenemos a los Ishida de vuelta en Tokio con su nena. Ya pueden ir poniéndose los demás a hacer cola para ir a verla porque de verdad que son muchos los que van a querer ir a ver a la cosita.

Que seguro que se han hecho echar mucho de menos todos ellos, pero especialmente Aiko, que ya sabemos que se mueren todos por tenerla cerca y mimarla mucho. A ver cuántos peluches es capaz de acumular ella sola si de los dos abuelos depende, que algo me parece a mí que la guerra por recuperar esta temporada perdida empieza ahora y tiene para rato. Y Yamato el pobre, en sus paranoias más especiales en las que moría a manos de Toshiko difícilmente se iba a imaginar semejante escena de vuelta a Tokio, que la suegra le ha hecho la compra y la cena para que puedan sobrevivir el primer día sin tener que andar a las carreras de un lado para el otro. Que ya se le debía de atascar la neurona al meter a Natsuko en todas esas cosas como para que fuera también la suegra la que le saliera con algo así.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Natesgo:** jajajaja lo que le pasa a ese es otra cosa bien diferente. No quiere saber absolutamente nada de esos temas por dos motivos un poquito muy evidentes y que van bastante de la mano. El primero de ellos, porque a pesar de todo, las cosas han ido evolucionando con la pelirroja tal y como van con Hikari y sin duda alguna, no quiere saber ni media palabra de lo que hacen o dejan de hacer. Y, llevando la contraria un poquito a este pensamiento, después del jaleo que se montó hace unos años, sin duda le preocupa más la mención de esos temas que cualquier otra cosa jajaja Especialmente con Yamato. Y ya si tenemos en cuenta los paranoias y agonías que sabe ser tiene drama para una semana o dos.

Y Sora que lo sabe, pues ya se ha visto cómo se las juega jajajaja Pero bueno, por el momento parece que han vuelto todos de una pieza a Tokio y que les toca reunión familiar para ir a ver todos a Aiko, que deben de estar todos con un mono horroroso por ir corriendo a darle mimos a la niña, que ya sabemos de qué pie cojean sobretodo esos dos abuelos.

¡Un beso!


	197. ¡Pero si es él!

\- Menos mal que ya estáis de vuelta en Tokio… - comentó Toshiko, divertida, desviando la mirada de su marido-. Aunque no sé qué es más llevadero. Si tener a tu padre dando la lata con que os quiere de vuelta o peleándose con Hiroaki por ver quién es el abuelo favorito…

\- Pobre Aiko… El día que se le ocurra hacerle algo más de caso un segundo a uno de ellos dos va a conseguir el mayor drama familiar que se recuerde…

Sora se rio ante las palabras de su madre. No necesitaba que ella le dijera nada para poder imaginar perfectamente la situación que se traían entre los dos abuelos. Había visto a su padre gruñir cuando le había dicho que Aiko había dado sus primeros pasos ella sola para irse a perseguir a su otro abuelo. En el fondo le hacían gracia, no lo iba a negar. Y si quería añadirle un poco más de drama a todo aquello, simplemente tendría que picotear a Takeru con que Taichi había estado con ellas en Tanegashima y que a la pequeña se le había ocurrido empezar a llamarlo Chi.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que frunciera el ceño y buscara a Yamato con la mirada, habiendo recordado que había estado amenazando con cambiar el contacto de su teléfono desde que lo había escuchado. Y, teniendo en cuenta de quién estaban hablando, estaba más que segura que si investigaba mínimamente no tardaría en descubrir que en vez de Taichi, en la agenda, ponía otra cosa.

\- No tenías que haber venido a limpiar nada, mamá… Nos las habríamos arreglado – volvió a la realidad, centrándose en temas más serios.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué? Así os evitáis el trabajo hoy y ya mañana podréis ir haciendo las cosas con calma. ¿Cuándo vais a ir a ver la nueva casa?

\- Pues… Cuando podamos – se encogió de hombros con resignación-. Tenemos que… - resopló-. No sé si nos merecerá la pena empezar a adecentar todo aquí o ir primero a ver cómo está todo allí y si lo único que queda es decorar… Además, tengo que pasarme por el estudio y…

\- Vale, frena. No he preguntado nada. No te empieces a agobiar que acabas de llegar todavía a la ciudad. ¿Le han dado a Yamato días?

\- Creo que sí, pero no sabemos todavía cuántos… Qué poco me gusta volver a la realidad – se rio ligeramente-. No te preocupes, sobreviviremos… O al menos eso espero. Sino ya sabes lo que te toca aguantar, pelearos entre los abuelos por ver quién se queda con la custodia de la niña…

Riéndose por lo que había dicho su hija, Toshiko giró la cabeza, viendo que el menor de los dos rubios se acercaba hacia donde ellas estaban, quedándose mirando hacia la pelirroja.

\- Como se te ocurra volver a pedirme perdón por no haber podido venir al final te tiro algo a la cabeza… Segundo aviso – dijo antes de que pudiera tan siquiera abrir la boca-. Y ahora, ¿qué tal va la publicación de la novela?

\- Y luego la que tiene mala fama es tu madre… - riéndose, se colocó al lado de su cuñada-. Muy bien. Ya casi está todo listo. Mi hermano no ha leído la copia que le mandé todavía, ¿verdad?

\- Creo que no, no hemos tenido precisamente tiempo… ¿Por qué?

\- No… por nada… - esperaba que lo hiciera. No porque tuviera especial interés en saber lo que opinaba, cosa que también, sino porque quería ver su reacción a la copia especialmente hecha para él que le había mandado-. No pasa nada, ya la acabará leyendo ahora que estáis de vuelta…

\- ¿Has visto la cara que está poniendo? – dijo Sora a su madre-. No sé si me atrevo a preguntar qué estás tramando, que luego se me acusa de cómplice…

Toshiko se echó a reír por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza. Ella también se había dado cuenta de la expresión de Takeru y no necesitaba conocerlo tan bien como su hija para saber que precisamente por esa cabeza no debía de estar pasando nada bueno.

\- ¿Os destrozó muchas cosas Daigo por casa?

\- Oye, pobrecito… Que tú con ciertos dos que yo me sé tampoco deberías de hablar mucho… - negó con la cabeza-. La verdad es que se ha portado bastante bien. Ha estado entretenido ocupándose de que cada vez que Aiko se caía al intentar caminar ella sola tuviera quien la ayudara a ponerse en pie.

\- Pronto va a empezar Yamato con el drama… - dijo Toshiko mientras que se ponía en pie-. Voy a ver si traigo a tu padre de la oreja para que deje dormir en paz a la niña..

La única respuesta por parte de la pelirroja fue reírse. Sin duda porque su padre estaría todavía en la habitación de la pequeña y porque, además, tenía toda la razón con lo de los dramas. Especialmente desde que Taichi se había dado cuenta de lo fácilmente que saltaba con ese tema y se dedicaba a picotearlo a la mínima oportunidad que tenía.

\- ¿Todo bien en Tokio? – volviendo a la realidad se quedó mirando hacia su cuñado.

\- Sí, ninguna desgracia natural ni nada por el estilo… La verdad es que ha estado todo bastante tranquilo. No os habéis perdido nada interesante. Yo también hubiera aprovechado para quedarme más tiempo en el sur…

\- Si no fuera por el estudio créeme que hubiera convencido a tu hermano para quedarnos todo el verano… Y quien dice convencer dice dejarlo caer de la forma más sutil del mundo… Así que para los que tenían tantas ganas de volver a ver a Aiko no les ha podido venir mejor que tenga un trabajo que no puedo dejar más tiempo desatendido… Bueno, desatendido…

\- Ya, todo lo desatendido que lo puedas tener con tu minitú… - divertido, se rio-. ¿Tienes mucho trabajo pendiente?

\- Creo que no… La verdad es que yo creo que es la tranquilidad que hay por allí, pero siempre suelo venir con mucho trabajo adelantado. Tengo unos cuantos bocetos e ideas con los que ponerme más en serio en cuanto recupere la rutina.

\- La tranquilidad – asintió-. Sobretodo cuando el pesado de mi hermano se nos va a flotar por ahí…

\- Ya, de los dos el pesado soy yo… - dijo Yamato, quien se había acercado hasta donde ellos estaban.

\- ¿Con Sora? JA… ¿Hacemos la prueba a ver cuánto tardas en ponerte paranoico y en ir a acosarla si de repente la escuchas hacer media queja?

\- Lo mismo que tú – le contestó, encogiéndose de hombros, viendo como su hermano no tardaba en tener que darle la razón.

\- Menos mal que tienes a tus compañeros de trabajo para tirarte de los pelos con ellos que sino vaya mal que lo ibas a pasar sin tener cerca a tu hermano y a Taichi… - dijo Sora divertida, quedándose mirando hacia su marido.

\- Mi padre también se apunta a tocarme las narices de manera profesional, no te preocupes…

* * *

Hiroaki aprovechó que los demás se habían quedado distraídos tras la cena, pudiendo entonces acercarse a su hijo. Debía de reconocer que no había sacado el tema desde que lo había llamado por teléfono para contárselo, pero tampoco se había quedado a gusto. Aunque no hubiera pasado nada, realmente no era lo que a alguien le gustaba escuchar y, por eso precisamente, respetaba que no hubiera querido decir nada.

\- ¿Ya estás bien del todo? – preguntó, asegurándose de que no había nadie más pendiente de ellos.

\- ¿Por? – giró la cabeza, confuso, tardando unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que le estaba preguntando-. Sí… No tenía nada. Solo estaba dolorido y con algún que otro rasponazo, pero tampoco se me nota ya – señaló hacia arriba, a la altura de su ceja donde realmente a simple vista no parecía haber nada.

\- No le he dicho nada a tu madre ni a tu hermano como me pediste… ¿Vas a decirles algo?

\- No creo que merezca la pena – giró la cabeza buscándolos con la mirada para observarlos detenidamente-. No se merecen el susto…

\- ¿Y yo sí?

\- Sí, tú sí. Porque tú nada más que me vieras ibas a leérmelo en la cara – devolvió la mirada hacia su padre viendo que se estaba riendo-. Mai llevaba unos días algo rara, peor tampoco suele ser raro. Lo peor fue el susto que nos llevamos todos…

\- ¿Desde cuándo se supone que sabes pilotar tú? – preguntó, curioso.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? Yo sé darle a los botones que hay que darle y poco más… Seguir instrucciones por radio y mantener la dirección. No están mal de la cabeza como para jugársela a una sola persona, papá. Por eso llevamos dos ingenieros. Se supone que ellos tienen funciones diferentes, pero, podrían hacer lo del otro sin problemas…

\- Suena lógico. No lo había pensado así hasta ahora, supongo que me quedé demasiado confuso cuando me lo contaste…

\- Lo importante es que estamos todos perfectamente. Si te digo que los que peor lo debieron de pasar son los que estaban en Tierra. Y creo que te puedes imaginar de lo que hablo.

\- ¿Tardaron mucho en dejarte salir?

\- No es que no me dejaran salir. Es que no me quise ir yo hasta que me asegurasen que todo estaba bien. Soy el comandante, es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer. Pero mandé a Gabumon a que me hiciera de recadero en cuanto pude… Aún así, pasó algo de tiempo antes de que pudiera hacer eso.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevaron?

\- No me he atrevido a preguntar. Al menos estaba Taichi ahí para calmar un poco los ánimos…

\- Ese tiene el don de la oportunidad. No sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre acaba metido en medio cuando hace falta.

\- Déjalo… Mejor. Estaba Arata también y sin duda no era ayuda para nadie. Lo primero que se supo fue que si había pasado algo había sido porque Mai había empezado a encontrarse mal. Ese pobre debía de estar para que lo atendieran a él en vez a ninguno de nosotros… Una pena haberme perdido la cara que se le quedó cuando le dijeron lo que realmente pasaba. Cuando llegaron a casa seguía con cara de susto…

\- Mientras que solo fuera por eso – se rio ligeramente-. Bueno, casi que mejor que no le preguntes y que lo dejéis pasar y ya está. A fin de cuentas, ha sido el último viaje y si dices que solo estabas dolorido, bienvenido sea. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

Yamato asintió no pudiendo estar más de acuerdo. Hacía años, si alguien le hubiera dado la noticia de que tenía que dejar la parte que más le gustaba de su trabajo, seguramente hubiera protestado e intentado hacer porque aquello no fuera así. No se iba a engañar, una parte de él era lo que quería hacer. No se había esforzado tanto y pasado por tanto para que todo se hubiera acabado tan pronto. Pero la balanza se inclinaba rápidamente hacia otro lado cada vez que posaba la vista en cualquiera de las dos Ishida. Tenía cosas más importantes a las que dedicarse ahora que la vida espacial. Tenía una pequeña a la que ver crecer.

Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, desvió la mirada hacia su suegro unos segundos. Solía pasarle con mucha frecuencia y no conseguía entender cómo había pasado tantos años fuera. Tomándose las cosas en serio y dejando de lado el comentario sobre si Toshiko asustaba lo suficiente como para buscarse otra ciudad, no era capaz de entenderlo. Si bien no había querido renunciar al trabajo de una vida, no podía culparlo, pero, entonces, no quería ponerse en su lugar, ya que no debía de haberlo pasado demasiado bien. Quizás nunca había tenido la relevancia suficiente hasta aquellos últimos tiempos como para ser capaz de trasladar su investigación a Tokio… Era un tema que solía esquivar también con Sora, ya que no quería meter la pata al hablar de más o de algo que no sabía.

\- Oye, ¿se puede saber qué me ha dicho mamá que llevas en guerra con Haruhiko por el tema del cumpleaños de Aiko semanas? – recordó de repente aquello, girando la cabeza hacia su padre.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Pero si es él!

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** claro, de vuelta en Tokio y con toda la familia con mono de ir a ver a la cosita. Que ahora ya tiene un añito y seguro que la ven todos mucho más grande de lo que la vieron irse, especialmente el tito que es el que más tiempo lleva sin verlos.

Y los dramas de Yamato con la suegra... Es que son para echarle de menos aparte. Menos mal que se le han ido pasando con el tiempo, aunque como ya le dijo ella, no son tan sinsentido como parecen. Que se había ganado que le tuviera manía en su momento, pero ahora es que no puede estar más contenta. Que no le puede haber salido mejor yerno ni de casualidad, que se muere por Sora y la nenita y no las trataría mejor ni en sueños. Así que nada, ahora se pone ella también a consentirlo. Solo le queda a él dejar de morirse solo del susto.

Y tenemos a Hirokai rondando a su nene grande también que siempre viene bien, que se había quedado con las ganas de tratar más directamente el tema del aterrizaje que había tenido el rubio. Ahora que ya ha comprado con sus ojos que todo estaba bien, ya se ha quedado más que tranquilo y puede dedicar todo su tiempo a pelearse con el consuegro por la nieta jajaja

¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	198. Ocurrido preocuparme

Haru se quedó esperando que la máquina terminara de hacer las fotocopias que necesitaba. Llevaba un rato peleándose con un boceto y no era capaz de decidir el color con el que estaba más contenta, de manera que había ido a fotocopiar el dinero base para poder probar por encima los colores sin tener que perderlo. Observó el dibujo, de nuevo pensativa. Llevaba toda la mañana con aquello y estaba completamente centrada en cómo prefería que quedarse el diseño. Tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos de color canela estaban fijos en ella y que poco a poco, Sora, se había ido acercando hasta quedar apoyada en la esquina más cercana por detrás de ella.

\- Pues mira, yo casi que te diría que probaría con el color amarillo… - dijo de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Tú crees? Es mi color favorito pero no se yo si…- empezó a hablar dándose cuenta, de repente, de dónde había salido la voz, girando la cabeza y encontrándose a la pelirroja con la mejor de sus sonrisas-. ¡Sora!

\- Buh… - despegándose de la pared, fue directa hacia ella para saludarla dándole un abrazo sin darle todavía tiempo para reaccionar.

\- ¿Cómo no me habías avisado?

Escuchó cómo se reía, dándole un apretón. Aprovechó cuando se separaron para lanzarle una mirada a su amiga, notando rápidamente que estaba más morena que la última vez que la había visto y que tenía un aire mucho más tranquilo y relajado.

\- Llegamos ayer y nos hicieron una encerrona en casa. No he tenido tiempo de nada – explicó cuando se separaron, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Has venido sola?

\- Si preguntas por Aiko se ha quedado trepando por encima de su padre en la cama. No tenían mucha intención de moverse de ahí cuando me fui si te digo la verdad… - sonrió-. Antes de que digas nada, no he venido a vigilar… He venido a verte y a saludar…

\- Tengo todas las cosas todavía en tu despacho porque como no sabía si ibas a venir o no… - empezó a parlotear-. Si quieres lo recojo ahora y… ¿qué? ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

\- Por… por nada – negó con la cabeza, recogiendo las fotocopias ella-. Anda, venga, vamos y así me pones un poco al día… - señaló con la cabeza en dirección hacia donde estaba el despacho.

Caminando al lado de su amiga, empezó a saludar a todos los presentes por el pasillo a medida que avanzaban. Algo en su cabeza empezaba a decirle que había echado demasiado de menos estar entre aquellas paredes aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta entonces. Sonrió antes de cerrada tras ellas.

* * *

\- A ver, porque vamos a tener que acabar tirándolo todo y va a venir tu madre a tirarnos de las orejas a los dos – le dijo Yamato a Aiko, la cual estaba revolviendo por encima de la cama mientras que él intentaba darle el desayuno-. Ven aquí, tortuguita, que como tires eso verás la que vamos a liar…

Cazó a la pequeña, cogiéndola así en brazos para que no se pudiera escapar escuchando como se reía. Sonrió bajando la vista hacia ella, quedándose así unos segundos atento a ella. Era capaz de reconocer en los gestos de la niña muchos de Sora y eso le encantaba, pudiendo así quedarse embobado observándola el tiempo que hiciera falta.

\- ¿No vas a comerte lo que queda? – la voz de Gabumon lo devolvió a la realidad.

\- ¿Eh? – confuso al haber estado más pendiente de la pequeña que de la realidad, buscó al digimon con la mirada.

\- Que si no te vas a comer lo que queda – señaló hacia el desayuno que quedaba en la bandeja en dónde todavía se podían ver sin empezar algunas de las cosas que había subido.

\- No, ¿las quieres? ¿No me dijo antes Sora que tú habías desayunado ya?

\- Tengo hambre…

Divertido le hizo un gesto para que cogiera lo que quisiera. Hacía ya rato que había dado el desayuno por terminado y lo único que lo había impedido todavía levantarse y empezar el día era Aiko. Le debía unas cuantas mañanas así, o al menos, eso se había dicho a sí mismo. Era una pena que Sora no se hubiera podido quedar, pero entendía que quisiera acercarse hasta el estudio.

\- Solo esperemos que a tu madre no le dé por querer recuperar todo el tiempo perdido fuera del trabajo… - le dijo a la pequeña entreteniéndose en hacerle unas cosquillas, viendo cómo se reía de nuevo.

\- Tiene mucho trabajo adelantado – dijo Biyomon al escucharlo-. Se ha pasado gran parte del tiempo haciendo dibujos de esos que hace ella para poder traerlos a Tokio…

\- No lo ponía en duda…

Aparte de que ya había visto algunas de las cosas en las que había estado trabajando ella, sin duda, estaba seguro de que cuando se había quedado sola con la niña, los días que no había tenido a nadie rondándola, había estado más que entretenida.

\- Sino no sería ella – habló, decidiendo que era hora de levantarse por fin-. A ver… Que tenemos que ir a hacer la compra o no vamos a tener más que telarañas en los armarios. ¿Vais a venir conmigo? – le dijo a los digimon una vez que se puso en pie.

No estaba seguro de que organizar un poco las cosas por casa antes de salir o hacerlo al revés. Lo que no quería era que empezara a agobiarse Sora con la vuelta a la realidad que tenían encima. Ella era la que más lo iba a notar, estaba más que seguro, ya que, a fin de cuentas, él estaba de vacaciones.

No habían tenido tiempo todavía de pensar si iban a dejar todo lo que se habían llevado a Tanegashima recogido para poder llevarlo a la nueva casa o si iban a esperar. Él era partidario de intentar pasar sin todas aquellas cosas para no tener que sacarlo todo de las cajas para luego volver a meterlo, pero, prefería hablarlo con ella más detenidamente. Ni siquiera sabía lo que iban a necesitar o no, pensaba dejar que fuera Sora quién manejara todo aquello a su gusto. No estaba en su campo precisamente como para andar metiéndose. Podía dar su opinión sobre colores o cosas que le podían gustar más o menos, pero, más allá de eso… Lo único que podía decir en su defensa sobre todo aquello era que había tenido que recurrir a su madre para que lo ayudase con la decoración de la habitación de Aiko cuando había querido darle la sorpresa a Sora un año atrás.

\- Voy a darme una ducha rápida, echadle un ojo vosotros dos a la niña, ¿vale? – les dijo a los digimon, los cuales no tardaron demasiado en subirse a la cama para acercarse a la niña.

* * *

Haru había empezado a recoger rápidamente todas las carpetas que tenía encima de la mesa, intentando que pareciera lo más ordenado posible. La pelirroja la estaba observando divertida, con todo el drama que le había supuesto que aceptara mudarse a su despacho mientras que ella estuviera fuera, ahora poco más y parecía que la hubiera pillado ocupándolo sin permiso y no quisiera dejar evidencia.

\- Sabes que no me molesta que tengas las cosas aquí, ¿verdad?

\- Pero…

\- Tengo que ir volviendo poco a poco… No tengo prisa, Haru. Termina de hacer todo lo que tengas que hacer y ya nos iremos arreglado. No creo ser capaz de encontrar el pijama de verano en mi casa, creo que tengo otras prioridades en cuanto a cosas que me corren prisa… He venido a veros, nada más que eso…

No haciendo caso de lo que le decía, la chica continuó recogiendo, apilando al menos las carpetas que tenía por encima de la mesa, dejándolas todas una encima de otras en una pequeña columna en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué tal está Andrew?

\- Estresado. Lo último que supe de él por la mañana era algo sobre que eran unos inútiles.

\- ¿Estaba comprando billetes de avión?

\- Posiblemente – se encogió de hombros-. Lo que tengo claro es a quién odiaba, si a los de la compañía o a alguien del trabajo que no había hecho lo que le había dicho.

\- Podrían ser las dos cosas juntas, sobretodo su gruñía mucho – se rio ligeramente-. Tengo que hablar con él…

\- ¿Por? ¿Queréis venir a cenar a casa?

\- Oh… Otro día, ¿vale? No quieres saber todo lo tengo pendiente en la nuestra… Y quiero hablar con él… Bueno, con los dos, de algunos temas de trabajo. Así que si acepto una invitación a cenar es para cualquier cosa menos eso – sonrió.

\- ¿Trabajo? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Tú te paseabas detrás de Yamato dando saltos por la base y yo le tiraba de las orejas a Andrew para ver cuándo narices hacíamos algo juntos. Pero bueno, ya te contaré...

La castaña arqueó una ceja, observándola. No recordaba que él le hubiera comentado nada de todo aquello, pero seguramente ni lo hubiera tomado en serio Andrew ni ella le hubiera hecho mucho caso porque probablemente habría estado parloteando por detrás de él por el hotel contándole lo que había podido ver y no. No todos los días conseguía que le hicieran una visita guiada de ese tipo.

\- Cuando estés instalada de nuevo si quieres te lo traigo de la oreja para que hables con él.

\- No sé – sonrió, quedándose apoyada encima de sus propias manos tras haber posado sus brazos en la mesa-. ¿Prefieres que te lo comente a ti primero y luego a él? Así no duermes con el enemigo todos los días…

\- Pues si ese cuenta como enemigo no nos lo hemos buscado demasiado peligroso – no pudo evitar echarse a reír-. Lo mismo se pone a pegar los mismos saltos que la primera vez que me dejaste a mí hacer algo contigo.

\- Seguramente – riéndose suavemente por lo bajo, negó con la cabeza.

Quizás en aquel lado del mundo no fuera donde precisamente él trabajara de forma más intensa. Sabía que si se quedaba allí era principalmente por Haru y porque, poco a poco, había ido haciéndose también mercado. Pero donde realmente estaba en su territorio era en Los Ángeles. Eso lo sabía todo el mundo y por eso recurría a él siempre que necesitaba algo al otro lado del mundo.

\- Por el momento vamos a intentar centrarnos en que no se desquicia demasiado por culpa de un avión y en que yo sea capaz de encontrar la ropa de verano… Tengo que ir también a ver cómo ha quedado todo en la casa nueva…

\- Sora, frena. No empieces a estresarte con todo lo que tienes que hacer. Acabas de volver, poco a poco. Tú por el estudio no te preocupes…

\- No se me había ocurrido preocuparme. Como mucho me preocupo porque te debo unas buenas vacaciones por todo lo que has tenido que odiarme esta temporada fuera…

\- ¿Vacaciones? ¿Cómo las que tuvimos nosotros dos y que para encima se encargó Yamato de pagarnos los billetes porque es así de cabezota?

\- De las de perderte de vista un par de semanas mínimo par que vuelvas igual de morena que yo. Que te la has ganado seguro…

\- Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para eso. Tú termina de instalarte en paz y luego hablamos sobre mis vacaciones si es que tengo con quien irme… Y ahora, a lo importante, ¿qué tal está Aiko?

\- Ya me parecía a mí que tardabas mucho en preguntar por ella… En la cama, con su padre, haciendo el vago los dos. Eso si no está aprovechando de haberlo dejado K.O. otra vez llamándolo "papá" para quedarse con su desayuno.

Haru se empezó a reír. Había visto el vídeo que ella el había mandado de la pequeña aprendido a decirlo, y ya habría supuesto que sería más que capaz de hacerlo. Especialmente en el momento en el que volviera su padre a casa. La reacción de él tampoco era demasiado complicada de imaginar.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** poco a poco los Ishida van volviendo a Tokio. Ahora ya ha hecho acto de presencia Sora por el estudio es solo cuestión de tiempo que todo vaya volviendo a su cauce. Si es que la pobre Haru aun sigue con sus dramas de que ella nunca se podrá poner a la altura de la pelirroja y que cómo iba a ser ella la que estuviera ocupando el despacho principal del estudio jajaja Va a tener que ponerse más en serio con el tema de las collejas Sora si es que espera que le entre en la cabeza en algún momento.

Al que parece que no le va demasiado mal en sus vacaciones es a Yamato. Y normal, unas vacaciones que incluyen vaguear por casa y nenita adorable rondando, sin duda que son la envidia de cualquiera. Seguro que se entretiene en salir a matar gente paseando a la cosita por la ciudad aprovechando los días de verano. Que serán pocos los modelitos de esa nena...

¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	199. Voy a matarlos

\- Monte el drama que monte mi padre, Aiko está mejor hoy con el tuyo, que hace más tiempo que no lo ve – comentó Sora mientras que salía del estudio acompañada de Yamato.

\- Pues que tenga cuidado porque ya he visto la cara que ha puesto Haru cuando me ha visto aparecer sin Aiko… A lo mejor les sale competencia también por ese frente para ver quien hace de niñero.

Sin duda no iba a ser él quien protestara porque la gente se interesase más en Aiko que en ellos dos una vez que habían vuelto. Eso decía lo mucho que apreciaban a la pequeña y se alegraba por ello. Posó una mano de forma distraída mientras que salían en la cintura de Sora, caminando por la calle.

\- ¿No estamos un poco lejos para ir dando un paseo?

\- Bueno, a lo mejor es que primero tengo intención de llevarte a comer por ahí – bajó la vista hacia ella, sonriendo-. ¿Qué te parece la idea? Hace mucho tiempo que tenemos abandonado nuestro restaurante favorito, así que llamé hoy por la mañana para asegurar que teníamos mesa…

\- ¿Te he dicho que me gusta cuando te quedas de vacaciones y sin nada mejor qué hacer que rondarme? – giró la cabeza hacia él, sonriente.

\- No, pero está bien saberlo. Igual me lo tomo como motivación… - con la mano que tenía libre, aprovechó que se habían detenido, para darle un ligero toquecito en la nariz con el dedo-. Anda, vamos…

Asintió, dejándose guiar por él y sin hacer ningún comentario sobre su sentido de la orientación. Ambos conocían aquella zona de la ciudad demasiado bien e, incluso en horas tan bulliciosas como aquella, se las arreglaban para poder buscar unas rutas más tranquilas.

\- Oye, ¿al final te encargaste tú de comprobar que todo estuviera como habíamos pedido? – le preguntó Sora mientras que pasaba mirando de reojo hacia un escaparate.

\- Sí, tranquila. Estaba todo en orden… tal y como pedimos. Incluso cierta habitación con cristaleras que a alguien le gustó más de la cuenta cuando vio por primera vez la casa…

\- No sé de lo que me estás hablando… - sonrió sin poder evitarlo-. ¿Cómo narices se te ocurrió eso?

\- Dijo la que se debió de pasar unos cuántos días entretenida rebuscando las peores foto que tienes mías o conspirando con Hikari… No lo sé – se encogió de hombros-. Simplemente me pareció buena idea. Es algo que vas a necesitar y que sabía que te iba a hacer ilusión. Solo espero que ahora que lo veas en directo esté todo a tu gusto. Sobra decir que si tienes que cambiar algo o lo que sea…

\- Yamato… cállate – utilizó aquellas palabras especialmente, acordándose de las veces que lo había mandado callas porque la pequeña se movía nada más escucharlo. Detuvo sus pasos, haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo, sin importarle demasiado estar en la calle, estirándose para dedicarle un corto beso en los labios-. Tengo hambre, vamos a comer…

* * *

Yamato sonrió al posar los ojos en la casa. Hacía ya tiempo desde que habían estado allí por última vez. Recordaba aquel día, todavía estaba más preocupado por la salud de Sora que por todo lo demás que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Luego, había tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para haber estado pensando en aquello. Ahora que por fin tenía la casa delante y la podía ver, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en sus labios.

\- ¿Te he dicho que me encanta este sitio? – le dijo a la pelirroja, volviendo a la realidad.

\- Alguna que otra vez – sonrió, echando a andar-. Es… una sensación extraña. No notaba lo mismo cuando conseguí comprar el apartamento.

Cuando había vuelto a Tokio y se había mudado, había empezado estando alquilada, teniendo todavía demasiado caos en su vida como para poder asumir un gasto de ese tipo. Luego, con el tiempo, y cuando las cosas habían ido bien, había podido comprar el lugar en el que ahora vivían. Sin embargo, nunca había notando una sensación como la que tenía en aquel momento ahora que caminaban hacia la casa. Sabía lo que era. Lo podía reconocer… El apartamento era el lugar en el que estaban viviendo. Aquella casa iba a ser su hogar.

\- Verás cuando Aiko vea el jardín – le dijo él, echando a andar finalmente a la vez que la pelirroja.

\- ¿El jardín? Verás cuando se entere de que la bañera de nuestro baño es grande y que va a poder estar chapoteando un buen rato en el agua por la noche contigo… - era una de las cosas que sabía que estaban listas ya que necesitaban de mano de obra más precisa para quedar terminadas.

\- Podría ser – divertido, empezó a rebuscar por sus bolsillos, sacando las llaves y acercándose a la puerta a abrir.

No iba a negar que no estuviera nervioso también por la situación y por lo que se fueran a encontrar, pero, sin duda, era Sora quien más lo debía de estar ya que él ya había visto las fotografías. Desde su punto de vista no había visto nada a lo que sacarle pegas, pero estaba seguro de que tampoco iba a ser precisamente él quien se diera cuenta de nada en esa temática. Dejó que pasara Sora antes de cerrar la puerta tranquilamente.

\- ¿Te reirías de mí si te digo que estoy nerviosa? – le dijo quedándose a unos pasos de él.

\- Para nada… - sonrió, colocándose a su lado, dejando su mano en torno a su cintura-. ¿Vamos? Porque creo que la entrada ha quedado bonita, pero…

Sin poder terminar la frase vio como la pelirroja echaba a andar. En un primer lugar no le quedó demasiado claro hacia dónde podía ir ella, dándose cuenta pasados unos segundos de que sus pasos iban hacia la parte trasera. Era allí donde estaba la sala con las cristaleras que tanto le había gustado y que él se había encargado de convertir en su estudio personal. Sonrió, tomándose unos instantes antes de seguirla, dejándole así su espacio.

Le costó acertar a la primera con la puerta que era, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado allí por última vez. Tampoco le prestó demasiada atención a lo que iba dejando atrás al pasar por las salas, llegando por fin al estudio y abriendo la puerta. No había podido ver demasiado en la fotografía y, aunque no había estado pensando en ello tampoco, nada más poner un pie en la casa le habían entrado unas ganas enormes de poder verlo con sus propios ojos. De poder ver las cosas de cerca, los detalles, y el conjunto que no se podía apreciar en la fotografía.

Sonrió abiertamente anda más posar la mirada en el lugar. Enfocando en primer lugar el ventanal y aprovechando para entrar finalmente. No había demasiadas cosas, a sabiendas de que ella misma tenía una gran cantidad de material y de cosas que poder usar todavía, pero había algunas cajas encima de la mesa cuyo contenido podía reconocer fácilmente. Reconoció todo lo que había visto en la fotografía, no pudiendo estar más contenta con lo que veía. Hasta la luz que entraba por la ventana era la correcta para poder trabajar.

\- Es lo bueno que tiene buscarse buenos cómplices para estas cosas… - dijo Yamato desde la puerta en la que se había quedado apoyado observando a su esposa-. ¿Te gusta?

\- Ya me gustaba en foto… - se giró, sonriéndole-. Y deja a los cómplices en paz… Que la idea es lo que importa…

Ampliando su sonrisa, se acercó finalmente unos pasos hacia la pelirroja, quedándose distraído a mitad de camino. Había algo en una de las esquinas de la habitación que había reclamado su atención.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Eso no lo he puesto yo ahí… - dijo señalando hacia donde había estado mirando.

\- ¿El qué?

Girándose también ella para poder saber de qué le estaba hablando, sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña mesita que había, imitando a la grande. Esa mesita estaba acompañaba también de una pequeña silla y, encima de ella había también lo que parecía material de dibujo. Confusa, cruzó una mirada con su marido, quien volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- No lo entiendo… - se adelantó a ella unos pasos, observando más detenida aquello, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo a pesar de todo. Sin duda sabía para quién era, saltaba a la vista no solo por el tamaño, pero no lograba entender de dónde había salido.

Pudo ver encima de la mesa un sobre, agachándose entonces para cogerlo. No reconoció la letra, frunciendo el ceño por fin. Estaba demasiado confuso, incluso cuando sintió a Sora llegar hasta su altura mientras que abría el sobre, encontrando entonces una pequeña tarjeta de felicitación de cumpleaños.

\- ¿De quién…? – volvió a mirar el sobre-. Pone "Aiko" – le dijo a Sora, tendiéndoselo-. ¿Reconoces la letra?

La forma en la que ella arqueó las cejas respondió a su pregunta, entendiendo que sí, dejándola cogerlo antes de abrir la tarjeta y buscar rápidamente la firma. No se encontró una, sino dos. Y fu entonces cuando descubrió los nombres de aquellos que estaban detrás de ello.

\- Voy a matarlos… - murmuró la pelirroja.

\- "Más vale tarde que nunca. Esperamos que no tarde mucho en poder empezar a usarlo y que se lo pase tan bien dibujando como su madre cuando cree que nadie la está observando" – leyó en voz alta-. Andrew y Haru…

No había necesitado la aclaración de las últimas palabras de él, habiendo reconocido con facilidad la caligrafía de Andrew tras haber estudiado tanto tiempo con él. Volvió a mirar hacia la pequeña zona que habían arreglado para la niña, fijándose con más detalle en todo, viendo que se parecía muchísimo a todo lo de ella, salvo por las diminutas dimensiones de todo.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer con ellos? – dijo finalmente.

\- Yo creo que voy a volver a irme a una esquina a esconderme por haber podido mirarlo mal a él en algún momento de mi vida…

\- Deberías, sin duda…

El rubio se agachó, pudiendo entonces ver que había también algunas cajas con colores y libretas para que pudiera entretenerse la pequeña. Le llamaban demasiado la atención todavía las cosas tan pequeñas. Contrastaban demasiado con lo que estaba acostumbrado, incluso ahora que Aiko ya había crecido algo. A sus ojos, sin duda, aquello parecía más bien para una muñeca, aunque, claramente, no es que la niña fuera muy diferente de una.

\- Ten cuidado…

\- ¿Con qué? – preguntó confuso mirando hacia Sora.

\- No te vayas a resbalar con la baba…

Se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza. Sin lugar a dudas, no el importaría llegar a casa y encontrarse a cada una en su mesa, con cara de concentración, trasteando entre hojas y colores. No le iba a importar en absoluto. Es más, acababa de descubrir una nueva necesidad en su vida muy importante.

\- ¿Vamos a ver el resto de la casa? – le dijo ella finalmente alejándose unos pasos para ver más de cerca su zona, abriendo las cajas que había encima de la mesa-. ¿En serio?

\- ¿El qué? – la miró, poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Y eso? – señaló hacia el material que había en ellas.

\- Eh, a mí no me mires. Yo de esas cosas no entiendo. Es para lo que le pedí ayuda. Le dije que me hiciera el favor de pasarme una lista de cosas que pudieras necesitar y me la pasó además con recomendaciones…

\- Pero… estas cosas ya valen bastante como para que…

\- ¿Ya empezamos otra vez? – la cortó, colocándose delante de ella-. ¿Tengo que darte la charla otra vez de que si me apetece consentirte pienso hacerlo te pongas como te pongas?

Intentó no sonreír, queriendo parecer seria, teniendo que recurrir a morderse el labio para evitarlo. Levantó la vista hacia él, observándolo con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, sin decir nada, estudiando sus gestos a pesar de todo.

\- Solo porque te he echado mucho de menos las semanas que has pasado fuera te lo voy a pasar….

\- Eso ya me gusta más – entretenido, buscó su mano para tirar de ella y poder empezar a comprobar que todo hubiera estado perfectamente.


	200. Termina esa frase

\- Vamos a tener que buscar fotografías que poner – dijo Yamato a su hermano mientras que tomaba siendo a su lado en el sofá, tras haberle acercado la taza de té.

\- Pues no será porque no tengáis… - se acomodó mejor, mirando hacia él.

\- Ya, si ese es el problema. Que entre las nuestras, las de la niña y las de todos los demás lo mismo no nos hubiera hecho falta pintar las paredes…

El menor de ambos se rio, estirándose para poder coger la taza que tenía apoyada encima de la mesita, soplando unos segundos el líquido antes de dar el primer trago. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, aprovechando a echar un vistazo a las fotos que decoraban el salón con calma.

\- La que tenéis en la estantería siempre me ha gustado mucho… - dijo finalmente.

\- ¿Cuál? – miró hacia dónde él.

\- La de mi boda… Que debe de ser una de las pocas que tenéis. Entre que al fotógrafa profesional del grupo estaba especialmente distraída ese día y a otras cosas y que se os perdió de vista demasiado pronto…

\- Qué simpático…

\- No, lo digo en serio – se puso en pie, caminando hasta la estantería para coger el marco-. A mí me gusta…

Al final, las fotografía que habían acabado adornando la casa eran aquellas para las que no habían posado, la gran mayoría de ellos sin que supieran tan siquiera de su existencia. Y aquel, sin duda, era el caso. No recordaba exactamente el momento, pero por la postura en la que estaban tenía toda la pinta de que a Sora hubieran empezado a molestarle los zapatos y estaba usándolo a él como apoyo. Él, totalmente distraído, con la barbilla apoyada sobre su hombro, había dejado una mano en torno a su cintura, manteniendo la vista perdida en algún punto de la sala.

Yamato sonrió al verla más de cerca, teniendo que darle la razón a su hermano. Sin duda sus favoritas eran las de su propia boda, porque habían estado tan alejados de la realidad aquel día que la gran mayoría de ellas le ayudaban a darse cuenta de cosas que ni siquiera había sido consciente. Y en el extremo contrario, las de la boda de Tacihi. Ese día estaban completamente en el punto de mira de todos los demás y con la forma que tenían de comportarse entre ellos, habían sido los protagonistas de muchas.

\- Sino ya sabes lo que te toca… Aguantarnos en casa para rebuscar bien entre todos lo que debe de tener Hikari.

\- Tranquilo… Hermanito, que todavía no te has enterado. Que duermes con el enemigo, que ya le pidió todas las fotos en las que salgáis alguno de los dos que tuviera hace un par de meses… Que por cierto ¿sabes para qué las quería? Porque Hikari se tiró un rato riéndose de una de su hermano y tú…

El mayor de los dos rubios arqueó una ceja, no pudiendo más que empezar a reírse. Sin duda sí que sabía para qué las quería, pero no consideró necesario contarle las trastadas que era capaz de hacerle cierta pelirroja, no fuera a ser que se sintiera motivado a intentar alcanzar el nivel de ella.

\- Estará buscando también fotos para poder… Tranquilo, por el momento no pienso poner una foto enorme en el salón de casa de tu cuñado y mía…

\- Yo creo que a nadie le extrañaría, también te lo tengo que decir…

Puso los ojos en blanco, incluso a sabiendas de que no andaba demasiado desencaminado. Bajó la vista hacia la fotografía que había en el marco que su hermano había cogido de la estantería, sonriendo. Tenía buenos de aquel día y, como se podía adivinar, no muchos estaban relacionados precisamente con el evento.

Había sido una época complicada en la que Sora y él se podían ver muy poco y cada bastante tiempo, por lo que una oportunidad como aquella se les hacía demasiado complicado dejarla pasada. No iba a decir que fuera lo más correcto familiarmente, pero, había estado mucho más pendiente de ella que de su hermano pequeño se estuviera casando. A fin de cuentas, lo segundo era algo que todo el mundo estaba esperando desde hacía muchos años.

* * *

**2016**

_Yamato salió al pasillo, terminando de colocarse bien la chaqueta. Había llegado apenas hacía unas horas a Tokio y no había tenido más tiempo que el justo para ir a casa, darse una ducha y salir corriendo hacia allí. A fin de cuentas, la falta de sueño no debería de ser mayor pega en un día como aquel. No todos los días el hermano pequeño se casaba._

_En cualquier otra condición seguramente le hubiera dado la charla de que era demasiado pronto, que él era demasiado joven y que quizás debería tomarse las cosas con más calma. Sin embargo, era uno de esos casos donde simplemente parecía lógico y coherente y en el que estaba seguro de que lo máximo que Takeru iba a lamentar era tener a Taichi como cuñado de manera oficial._

_Frenó ante uno de los espejos del pasillo, aprovechando para comprobar que todo estuviera en su sitio, pasándose una mano por el pelo, colocándolo bien antes de continuar con su camino de nuevo._

_\- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Taichi viéndolo pasar._

_\- A decirle a mi madre que haga el favor de venir a aguantar ella a Takeru porque podría dejar a tu hermana viuda antes de tiempo – dijo quedándose mirando hacia él._

_\- Pues creo que tu madre está con la mía… Mi abuela les estaba dando la charla a las dos con no sé si quiero saber qué._

_\- ¿Dónde vas tú?_

_\- A leerle otra vez la cartilla a mi querido cuñado sobre eso de que tengo un dinosaurio en casa y que no dudaré en su contra como se le ocurra liar alguna…_

_\- Dile de mi parte que yo no pienso defenderlo – dando así por terminada la conversación con él, continuó su camino por el pasillo en busca de su madre._

_Sin duda, de todos los invitados a aquella boda había alguien especial a quien quería ver, pero sabía que seguramente iba a estar ocupada y más pendiente de la novia. Ya la buscaría más tarde en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Por suerte, en aquel ocasión, tenía algunos días antes de tener que volver a Tanegashima y tenía bastante claro dónde y cómo pensaba pasarlos._

_\- Mamá – reclamó la atención de Natsuko, saludando también a Yuuko con un gesto- o vas tú a asegurarte de que Takeru aguanta vivo hasta la ceremonia o papá y yo no nos responsabilizamos de nada…_

_\- ¿Le ha dado otra vez la tontería de ponerse nervioso?_

_\- Y Taichi acaba de ir ayudarlo – se encogió de hombros._

_\- Pues si vas a repartir collejas, adelante, dale también a mi hijo, que seguro que estaba mejor en cualquier otro sitio…_

_El rubio se rio, entretenido, viendo como su madre echaba a andar por el pasillo por el que él había llegado. No tardó demasiado en despedirse de Yuuko también para dejarla ir a saludar a los familiares que hicieran falta, quedándose algo distraído, aprovechando la tranquilidad de aquel rincón._

_No se dio cuenta de que unos ojos de color canela lo estaban observando desde el principio de las escaleras con una sonrisa, atenta a la indumentaria que llevaba puesta él. Habían pasado más tiempo sin verse del que realmente le gustaría y, sin duda, lo que tenía delante era de su completo agrado._

_\- Cualquiera diría que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo – reclamó su atención, hablando a la vez que caminaba hacia él._

_Nada más escuchar el sonido de la voz de Sora se giró, buscándola con la mirada. No necesitó buscar demasiado, encontrándosela caminando hacia él con tranquilidad, haciéndose notar así el vestido que llevaba puesto. Se dio cuenta rápidamente de por qué había hecho aquel comentario, notando como la ropa de ambos encajaba a la perfección._

_\- Se me ocurre alguna que otra forma para evitar ese tipo de acusaciones – le contestó, quedándose donde estaba._

_Apenas unos segundos más tarde, pudo ver como aceleraba el paso para llegar hasta dónde él estaba y rodear su cuello con sus brazos, como otras tantas veces, sacándole así una sonrisa a la vez que la sujetaba contra él, apretando bien su cuerpo contra el suyo. Siempre echaba de menos poder haceraquello las temporadas que pasaban uno en cada punta del país. Cogió aire, notando así el habitual perfume de ella, sonriendo._

_\- ¿Sigue vivo Takeru?_

_\- Yo creo que sí, aunque acaba de irse por el pasillo su futuro cuñado diciendo algo de que tenía que tener unas palabritas con él…_

_\- Ah, claramente… - sonrió a juego con él-. Debe de tenerlo completamente aterrorizado._

_\- Ahora mismo creo a mi hermano capaz de tomarse las amenazas en serio, fíjate lo que te digo._

_Intentó acercarse a ella, queriendo por fin darle el beso que llevaba semanas queriendo darle, teniendo que frenar en seco cuando vio aparecer por el final del pasillo a su abuelo, dando un paso hacia atrás de repente y soltando a Sora casi como si le hubiera dado calambre._

_\- Eso, vete a la otra esquina del pasillo… Que vengo de otro país, que no me voy a escandalizar… - dijo acercándose hasta ellos, riéndose al ver como se habían puesto los dos igualmente de rojos._

* * *

_\- Pues yo no tendría ningún problema si te diera por perderte toda la noche – murmuró Takeru acercándose a su hermano mientras que esperaban en el altar._

_Yamato giró la cabeza, mirándolo con la única expresión que podía poner a semejante declaración, dejando ambas cejas arqueadas. Aquel gesto provocó que su hermano pequeño se echara a reír, olvidándose, por el momento de los nervios que había estado pasando hasta entonces._

_\- ¿Tienes que ponerte a decir tonterías hasta en un momento como este? – reaccionó finalmente._

_\- No son tonterías, es que como la sigas mirando así vamos a tener que ponerte gafas de sol para censurarte la mirada. Disimula un poco al menos, que tenemos a toda la familia aquí… Luego eres tú el que quieres pasar más desapercibido…_

_\- Cállate, Takeru._

_Intentando ignorar a su hermano, volvió a buscar con la mirada a Sora entre la gente, viendo que se había quedado sentada al lado de Koemi y que estaba hablando con ella de forma distraída, posiblemente sin querer saber nada de los dramas del tercero que faltaba en aquel grupo. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que se había dado cuenta de que la estaba observando, viendo como le devolvía el gesto._

_\- Mira que yo no quiero saber gran cosa de los que hacéis vosotros dos… Pero cortaos un poco, ¿no? – llegando hasta donde estaba la pelirroja, Taichi tomó asiento-. Que sí, que lleváis una mala temporada en la que casi no os habéis podido ver, pero no voy a poder intimidar con la mirada a mi futuro cuñado si estáis jugando a las miraditas…_

_\- ¿Tú? ¿Intimidar a Takeru? ¿Desde cuándo? – giró la cabeza hacia él ignorando el resto de lo que había dicho-. ¿No se supone que habíamos quedado que era el menor de tus dramas?_

_\- Déjalo… le ha vuelto a dar el drama de hermano mayor protector – dijo Koemi, entrando en la conversación-. Y haz el favor de dejar a Sora en paz, yo si fuera ella ya hubiera hecho por desaparecer hace un buen rato, que seguro que a los novios no les iba a importar._

_\- ¿Segura? Porque si nos vamos a poner así yo no creo que mi hermana…_

_\- Tú termina esa frase…_

_Sora se empezó a reír por los comentarios de ambos, teniendo que hacer finalmente el esfuerzo de parecer seria y tranquila cuando el silencio empezó a apoderarse del lugar. No necesitó llegar a girarse para saber que Hikari acababa de llegar, solo había tenido que enfocar a Takeru y ver la cara que se le había quedado._

_\- Sino siempre puedes ir tomando notas – escuchó como Taichi murmuraba en su oído antes de colocarse finalmente en su lugar, esquivando así el intento de codazo de ella._

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** porque van a ver la que va a ser la casa de ambos, donde va a crecer la cosita, y se ponen a fangirlear por las esquinas ellos solos, que son palabras bastante mayores. Que esa casa casi que se puede decir que representa gran parte de sus planes de futuro como familia y eso, para ellos dos, está claro que es algo muy gordo después de todo lo que han ido pasando. Y si además llegan y se encuentran con un miniescritorio tamaño Aiko, pues por favor, que alguien vaya llamando a Jou que igual se necesita un médico en el perímetro.

Ahora nos toca volver un poquito al pasado, precisamente a esa época en la que apenas tenían tiempo para poder verse y cualquier oportunidad era poca para escaparse. Y además, podemos ver claramente a ambos cuñados, metiendo baza en el tema sobre que pueden ir tomando nota sobre planes de futuro, lo cual, de Takeru no nos dice nada nuevo, pero de Taichi, contando que en aquella época no las tenía todas consigo respecto a sus amigos, es todo un gran avance.

Y ahora a disfrutar del sábado que bastante nos ha costado llegar por fin a él. ¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	201. Confabulando con mi padre

_\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó divertido llegando hasta donde estaba sentada Sora._

_\- Me siento observada… - respondió girando la cabeza hacia él, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios._

_Sin duda, lo estaba siendo. Él, sin duda, no era quien se había dedicado a pregonar entre todos los miembros de su familia su situación personal, pero, quizás iba a quedar feo ponerse a darle collejas a su hermano precisamente en ese día. Se había dado cuenta perfectamente de que habían estado pendientes especialmente de Sora, no habiendo tenido él tampoco demasiado tiempo aun de estar con ella y provocar así que los observaran._

_\- Cuando no haya tantos testigos puedes darle todas las collejas que quieras, que se las ha ganado por bocazas – le dijo finalmente a la pelirroja, colocándose a su lado-. Yo te cubro, no te preocupes._

_\- Muy amable – sonrió divertida, girándose ya del todo hacia él, alargando una mano para cerrar sus dedos en torno a la tela y tirar ligeramente hacia ella de esa forma-. ¿Qué tal el viaje?_

_\- Aburrido y desesperante, he tenido que hacer un par de escalas para poder llegar tiempo… - explicó mientras que se encogía de hombros, dejándose mover._

_\- Es que no entiendo por qué no te dejaron salir ayer antes para que pudieras coger el último vuelo – negó con la cabeza, aprovechando que en aquel momento no había demasiados ojos fijos en ellos para deslizar sus dedos hacia su costado, por dentro de la chaqueta._

_\- Porque tenía una reunión a última hora de la que no me podía escapar. No sé qué manía les ha dado ahora por dejarlas para los viernes a última hora o incluso los sábados por la mañana._

_\- Como se les ocurra empezar a hacerte estar también los sábados allí como algo más normal te prometo que le doy carta blanca a Biyomon y que ella se encargue del asunto. Entre que estoy en temporada alta de trabajo y esto no tengo forma casi de poder verte – sonó realmente molesta, pero el tono de sus palabras quedaba disfrazado ante un aire más infantil, casi como si se estuviera pensando hinchar los mofletes incluso._

_\- Ya lo sé – contesto con pesadez._

_Claro que lo sabía, era algo mutuo. Él también notaba como cada vez parecían sacar menos tiempo para poder verse y cómo estaba pasándoles factura. No como pareja, ya que por el momento no había hecho que las cosas se enfriasen o que la distancia fuera un verdadero problema, pero sí a nivel personal. Él estaba de mucho peor humor que otras veces y, viniendo de Yamato, que hasta sus compañeros de trabajo lo hubieran notado cuando nunca había sido el rey de la simpatía dejaba claro a qué niveles llegaba su mal humor._

_Cogió aire, soltándolo lentamente antes de posar sus ojos en ella, dándose cuenta de que había dejado la mirada perdida en algún punto de su hombro, seguramente pensando en lo mismo que él. No era el mejor momento para sacar ese tema. Tenía otras cosas mejores a las que dedicarse. Movió su mano para acercarla a su rostro haciendo así que lo mirase al posarla en su mejilla._

_\- Tengo que irme el lunes a primera hora – tampoco era la mejor de las noticias que le podía dar, pero lo hacía por algo-. Yo creo que podemos aprovechar bien el fin de semana y ya nos pondremos otra vez cascarrabias los dos, ¿qué te parece? – estudió el gesto de ella, viendo como inicialmente fruncía el ceño antes de ver como empezaba a sonreírle-. ¿Si?_

_\- ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia? – habló por fin, quedándose a la espera hasta ver como la dejaba seguir hablando a ella-. Vamos…_

_Se soltó de él, buscando su mano para poder cogerlo y arrastrarlo con ella. Posiblemente aquello solo fuera a empeorar la situación, pero le daba exactamente igual. Que los vigilasen todo lo que quisieran. Y si le daba igual a ella, más igual podría darle a él. Arrastró a Yamato con ella en dirección hacia una de las entradas laterales._

_\- Lo bueno de que la novia sea con la que normalmente hay que tener cuidado con las fotos es que hoy precisamente, no va a estar pendiente de lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer – murmuró mientras que se dejaba guiar._

_La suave risa que dejó ir ella le sirvió como respuesta. Realmente podía adivinar las intenciones de ella, y, simplemente estuviera buscando pasar unos minutos los dos sin que nadie pudiera molestarlos. Eso, y que tampoco habían podido estar más tiempo de la cuenta juntos desde que habían llegado allí._

_\- Creo que la abuela Yagami está dándole la charla a su nieto ahora que nos ha visto irnos… - dijo divertido._

_\- Eh, que la abuela Yagami ahora es fan nuestra – explicó, echando el freno por fin cuando consideró que estaban lo suficiente ajenos de las miradas de los demás-. A la pobre no le entraba en la cabeza que Koemi se hubiera dejado liar de esa manera…_

_\- ¿Y te quería endosar a ti a su nieto?_

_\- Ya, ¿eh? No sé yo si de verdad me tendrá en buena estima… - se acercó a uno de los bancos, aprovechando para tomar asiento._

_Aquello terminó por delatar sus intenciones. Al contrario que en otras ocasiones, la desaparición de ambos poco tenía que ir con que tuvieran ganas de perderse del mundo para asuntos más privados. Aquella vez, parecía que Sora lo único que quería era estar a solas los dos. Sonrió, haciendo lo mismo que ella, esperando unos segundos antes de rodear sus hombros con su brazo, acercándola así._

_\- Te he echado mucho de menos – escuchó como decía, dejando caer la cabeza encima de su hombro._

_No volvió a sonreír, no siendo algo que le gustase escuchar. A fin de cuentas, no era la más cómoda de las situaciones. Pero se limitó a bajar su cabeza y poder así alcanzar a dejar un beso en su cabello. No tardó demasiado en notar como volvía a levantar el cuello, observándolo, quedándose distraída de esa forma._

_Se inclinó algo más, por fin, haciendo aquello que llevaba queriendo hacer desde que la había visto en el pasillo horas atrás. La típica sensación electrizante que notaba cada vez que rozaba sus labios recorrió todo su cuerpo, provocando que se le erizase la piel. No se distrajo por aquello disfrutando del beso, acercando más a la pelirroja hacia él._

_\- La semana que viene acaba la temporada y tengo algo de tiempo – murmuró cuando se separó, jugando con sus dedos en su mejilla-. Se han acabado los desfiles y creo que podré estar más relajada… Ya sé que tú puede que no, pero a mí no me importa esperarte mientras estás trabajando._

_Le costó conectar con la realidad cuando se separó de ella, más ocupado en observarla tan de cerca que en intentar mostrar cualquier tipo de actividad cerebral. No fue hasta que escuchó lo que decía que empezó a arquear una ceja._

_\- ¿Segura?_

_\- Claro que sí… - sonrió-. ¿Te apetece?_

_\- Puedes explicarme qué clase de pregunta es esa – se empezó a reír ante la estupidez que acababa de escuchar, aprovechando el momento para volver a acercarse a ella, dedicándole de nuevo un beso._

* * *

Los ojos de Sora llevaban fijos en los papeles que tenía delante de la reunión que acababan de tener desde que había salido. Sin duda, no contaba con que al levantarlos, se encontrara con la carita de Aiko a escasa distancia de ella, la cual la observaba curiosa desde los brazos de su padre.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos aquí? – preguntó confusa.

-Te echábamos de menos y Takeru ya nos ha aburrido… - explicó Yamato, acercándose ya del todo para que pudiera saludar a la pequeña-. ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí… - distraída, alargó los brazos hacia la niña, acariciando así sus mejillas-. Demasiado bien diría yo. Es lo que estaba mirando en los papeles… Si lo sé me empiezo a ir de vacaciones más a menudo y que Haru se encargue de todo…

\- No me des ideas que ya sabes que yo me apunto a secuestrarte con mucha facilidad – comentó divertido-. ¿Tienes algo más qué hacer por hoy?

\- No… ¿Has venido a secuestrarme? – sonrió, levantando la vista hacia él.

\- Podría decirse que sí… Bueno, no. Hemos venido los dos a secuestrarte. Había pensado que podíamos dar un paseo antes de la cena… Si te parece bien, claro.

Sonriendo, dejó todos los papeles en la carpeta, cerrándola. Era una buena forma de responder a las palabras de Yamato. Sin duda no tenía nada más que hacer aquel día y la idea de él le gustaba lo suficiente como para dar por terminada la jornada. Se puso en pie, acercándose entonces al rubio para poder saludarlo con un corto beso en los labios.

\- Voy al baño y estoy lista… Vete a despedirte de Haru si quieres que seguro que está encantada de ver a la niña…

\- ¿Mañana por la mañana vas a tener mucho trabajo?

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó distraída mientras que cogía su bolso.

\- Porque se me había ocurrido que podíamos aprovechar para ir a mirar algo de los muebles… Además, llevo toda la tarde entretenido por casa pensando en las fotos que podemos ir poniendo también.

\- ¿Ah sí? – divertida, lo observó-. Pues la verdad es que de la que te metía todas las fotos en la tableta fui guardando todas las que me gustaban a mí también para poner en casa. Podemos verlas cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿qué te parece? Es pronto y seguro que después de que cierta señorita se vaya a dormir tendremos un rato para estar los dos tranquilos.

Asintió a lo que ella decía, dejándola ir finalmente al baño y saliendo él con la pequeña en dirección hacia dónde podía estar Haru, asomándose primero por si estaba ocupada.

\- Mira quién ha venido a verte… - reclamó así la atención de la castaña, la cual, giró el cuello rápidamente hacia ellos.

\- ¿De dónde habéis salido vosotros? – se puso en pie, caminando directa hacia la pequeña.

\- Hemos venido a secuestrar a la dueña. Nos aburrimos y necesitamos que nos haga algo de caso, así que… - explicó, aprovechando para dejar a Aiko en el suelo y que fuera a enredar con Haru mientras tanto-. Se ha ido al baño, luego nos vamos a dar un paseo.

\- Me parece muy bien, ya no tenemos nada que hacer hoy – asintió, arrodillándose así para quedar a la altura de la niña, viendo como empezaba a ir hacia ella con sus tambaleantes pasitos-. Dentro de nada vamos a poder usarte a ti para que te subas a la pasarela con lo bien que caminas ya…

El rubio se quedó mirándola, entretenido con la escena, cayendo en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que estaba con Haru desde que habían descubierto la sorpresa que les había dejado en casa. No dijo nada en un principio, dejándola estar pendiente de la pequeña, hasta que por fin la alcanzó.

\- Eso, tú sigue comprándola más, que como ya te tiene ella también poco consentida…

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – levantó la vista hacia el rubio.

\- No… por nada. Está claro que cierto escritorio en miniatura apareció solo en el nuevo estudio de Sora en casa…

\- Ah – la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de ella fue la misma que podría dibujar cualquiera de sus sobrinos tras haber hecho una travesura-. Oye, hay que iniciarla en las cosas buenas. Todas las esperanzas de la rama de la familia Ishida están puestas en ella, o eso decía tu padre, así que hay que llevarla por el buen camino…

\- Lo que me faltaba – dijo arqueando una ceja, divertido-. Otra que ha estado confabulando con mi padre. Si es que no se os puede dejar con él, que a la mínima me vende y se pone a conspirar…

\- Eh, si tampoco me fue a contar nada nuevo. Eso ya lo sabía yo solita. Con lo lista que es Aiko… - bajó la vista hacia la niña, cogiéndola en brazos-. ¿A que sí?

La respuesta del bebe fue dar un ligero gritito y empezar a reírse después, dejándose coger.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** claro, es el método de supervivencia a sus propias histerias ese día. Teniendo a su hermano al lado para poder meterse con él, pues seguro que Takeru estaba más calmadito. Aunque nadie sabe por qué se pone de los nervios porque el cuñado, que tanto parece disfrutar con recordarle que tiene un disonaurio en casa parece olvidar que su recién estrenado cuñadito es la mejor de todas las opciones que se le hubieran podido ocurrir.

Y los Ishida, por aquel entonces, intentando tener unos minutos sin que los vigilen. Que en esa boda había demasiados familiares de Yamato y, sin duda, verlo con la pelirroja tiene que ser todo un shock para unos cuantos. Y ellos dos solo queriendo estar en paz porque hacía semanas que no se veían por culpa de esa vida caótica que tenían al principio. Seguro que nadie iba a poder hacer que se creyeran la vida que tienen en la actualidad en esos momentos, ni con todas los croquis y esquemas del mundo para hacerlos enterarse de la fiesta.

Y que no se queje la tortuga, que mira qué bien la trato... ¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	202. Babero

Yamato tomó asiento en el sofá, distraído. Era temprano y aunque no tenia que trabajar le costaba dejar de levantarse a la hora a la que estaba acostumbrado. Aquel día cuando lo había hecho Sora estaba todavía dormida y, por lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, entraba algo más tarde al tener que pasarse primero a supervisar algunas cosas en la otra punta de la ciudad.

Queriendo darle algo más de tiempo se había encargado de dejar el desayuno preparado y ahora estaba entretenido con Aiko. Se había asomado a su habitación encontrándosela sentada en la cuna con el chupete en la mano intentando ponérselo a Gabumon. Sin duda, por mucho que hubiera madrugado, esa imagen hubiera sido capaz de poner de buen humor a cualquiera.

\- La próxima vez me avisas primero y así vengo con el teléfono en mano – le dijo cuando por fin se acomodó con ella encima-. Si, tú…

Se quedó mirando a la niña riéndose, divertida ante las caras de su padre quien todavía seguía intentando fingir seriedad ante las malas miradas de Gabumon desde el otro extremo del salón. Era algo que necesitaba en su vida a tamaño grande, por muchos mordiscos que pudiera costarle. Movió sus manos de tal forma que pudiera hacerle cosquillas a la pequeña viéndola seguir entre risas.

\- Oye, ¿qué te parece si te mando a despertar a mamá? – recalcó aquella palabra intencionadamente, viendo como los ojos de Aiko se quedaban fijos en él.

Había pasado unas cuantas mañanas entretenido en aquello. Le debía a Sora una jugarreta de aquel estilo y no le había costado tampoco gran cosa que la niña aprendiera la palabra. Entre que prestaba siempre especial atención a todo lo que le decía él y que sabiendo decir ya papá no era tan complicado, apenas le había supuesto un esfuerzo. Lo que sí que le había costado más, ya que aún estaba en ello, era que la pequeña lo dijera de repente y en presencia de Sora.

\- ¿Vamos a despertarla? Pero ya sabes lo que le tienes que decir que sé que saber hacerlo – la levantó, dejándola así frente a él, entretenido al darse cuenta de sus enormes ojos azules estaban observándolo atentamente-. ¿Me lo prometes? Ya verás que contesta se va a poner… - se quedó mirándola, entretenido-. Venga, que sé que sabes hacerlo… Mamá…

\- Ma… ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

\- Eso es, muy bien tortuguita – la acercó a él pudiendo así darle un beso en la frente antes de ponerse en pie-. Ahora díselo a ella que por mucho que me guste escucharte a mí…

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! – cortó las palabras de su padre mientras que avanzaba por el salón.

\- No, no, ahora papá no. Mamá… Venga…

\- ¡Papá!

\- No, papá no. Mamá…

\- ¡Papá papá papá papá!

Negando con la cabeza, no pudiendo más que empezar a reírse, terminó por subir los escalones sabiendo que Aiko acabaría haciendo lo que ella quisiera. A fin de cuentas, era un bebé y no se podía tampoco razonar tampoco gran cosa. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, viendo que Sora parecía estar aún durmiendo, acercándose a ella y dejando a la pequeña en la cama mientras que él iba a abrir las cortinas para que entrara el sol.

Se quedó observando a la niña gateando hacia Sora, dándose cuenta de que estaba medio despierta y no tan dormida como él pensaba. Sonrió, yendo a sentarse en el borde de cama para poder verlas más de cerca.

Pudo ver como ella se revolvía, quedándose así bocarriba, observando a la niña y sonriendo ligeramente antes de bostezar. También estaba acostumbrada a madrugar y era muy probablemente que el rubio de él haciendo el desayuno la hubiera despertado.

\- ¿Dónde vas tú? – le dijo a Aiko cuando ya la tuvo cerca, alargando la mano hacia ella para intentar cogerla, escuchando como se reía al esquivarla-. ¿No te parece que es un poco temprano para tener ya ganas de jugar?

\- Creo que me sé su respuesta – dijo él, divertido, observándolas-. Me la encontré en la cuna intentando ponerle el chupete a Gabumon…

La risa de la pelirroja pudo escucharse por toda la habitación, terminando de despertarse, tras unos segundos en los que tuvo que procesar la información que acababa de darle él. Aprovechó para arrastrarse algo por la cama y quedar ligeramente incorporada.

\- Oye tú – cogió finalmente a la pequeña-. ¿No te da vergüenza hacerle esas trastadas al pobrecito Gabumon? – le dijo, divertida, viendo como alargaba las manitas para intentar cogerla-. ¿Qué? ¿Eso es un no?

\- No le digas eso, que si consigue ponérselo y yo veo eso necesito un par de fotografías de semejante escena en mi vida… - alargó la mano él también para echar el revuelto cabello de Aiko hacia atrás-. Así mejor, que sino no vas a ver nada de nada…

\- Pues igualita que otro que yo me sé – giró la cabeza hacia el rubio, entretenida-. Te hago la misma pregunta que a la niña… ¿qué narices haces levantado tú?

\- La costumbre – dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. He preparado el desayuno, par que luego digas que te trato mal…

Entretenido por la cara que puso ella, acabó por inclinarse hacia ella para poder saludarla con un beso de buenos días, tranquilo y corto al estar la pequeña delante de ellos, quedándose unos segundos cerca de la pelirroja todavía sin abrir los ojos.

\- ¡Papá!

La voz de la niña hizo que girase la cabeza, quedándose así mirando hacia ella sin extrañarle aquello ya que era lo que solía hacer, dando la causa por perdida aquella mañana y viendo como Sora se empezaba a reír a pesar de todo.

\- Eso te pasa por dejarla sola tanto… Que ahora no tiene otra palabra en la…

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

Las palabras de la pelirroja murieron en su boca cuando la escuchó hablar. Confusa, en primer lugar, pensó que simplemente la había entendido mal, que estaría llamando a Yamato como era costumbre, volviendo a escuchar de nuevo la palabra de sus labios.

Aiko se había ido acercando más a ellos, poniéndose en pie cuando se había quedado distraídos con el beso, queriendo reclamar así la atención de sus padres, probando ahora suerte con Sora. La pequeña no tardó en empezar a reírse por la expresión en la cara de su madre, trepando por encima de ella para poder llegar más cerca aún.

\- Mamá – repitió de nuevo, quedándose sentada encima de ella.

Yamato también se había quedado mirándola, sin poder terminar de creerse que hubiera hecho por fin caso. Hacía ya días que había comprobado que lo decía con total fluidez, pero nunca delante de su madre hasta aquel momento. Sonrió, desviando la mirada hacia Sora, estudiando su expresión, todavía perpleja.

\- Creo que la niña va a pensar que a su madre se le ha fundido el cerebro – dijo divertido.

Tardó aún unos segundos más en reaccionar, dibujando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara, quedándose mirando hacia la niña a la cual acabó por coger, acercándosela aún más.

\- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

\- Mamá – repitió, posiblemente sin saber lo que le habían preguntado, posando sus manos en la cara de ella.

No pudo evitar emocionarse con aquello. Ella misma se había pasado muchos días enseñándola a decir papá, era evidente que iba a ser lo siguiente que pudiera decir más allá de pequeños intentos de decir otras cosas como el famoso "chi" que tanta gracia le había hecho a Yamato. Pero ahora la estaba llamando mamá por primera vez. Su pequeña la estaba llamado mamá por primera vez.

\- Ey – dijo Yamato dándose cuenta-. Pero bueno… - acercó su mano él también a su rostro, limpiándole la pequeña lagrimita que se deslizaba por su mejilla. Se rio ligeramente, rodeándola con el brazo y atrayéndolas así a ambas contra él, dejando un beso en el cabello de la pelirroja.

\- No te rías, tonto… - escuchó como protestaba por lo bajo, dejándose arrastrar y levantando la vista hacia él con los ojos brillantes al estar húmedos.

En otra ocasión quizás se hubiera llevado un manotazo por reírse de ella, pero no tardó en volver a acomodarse contra él dejando así a la niña entre los dos. Era una pena no poder dejar aquellos momentos grabados. Sabía que era algo que no iba a olvidar con facilidad nunca, pero le gustaría poder volver a verlo cuando pasara el tiempo.

\- Anda, vamos a desayunar que lo he dejado todo preparado abajo – dijo finalmente él-. ¿O prefieres que te lo suba?

\- No, no… Ya voy yo – se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos-. Tengo que ir al baño además…

Divertido, alargó él las manos hacia el bebé, cogiéndola para dejar a Sora levantarse y seguirla con la mirada hacia el baño, bajando la vista hacia la niña.

\- Así me gusta, cómplice. Luego te lo compenso a la hora de comer… - se puso en pie, con ella en brazos esperando a que la pelirroja volviera a salir para bajar con ella-. Te he hecho el desayuno, mira a ver si consigues que tu madre te lo dé. Aunque me parece a mí que hoy va a ser ella la que te traiga un peluche de esos que te gustan tanto nuevo sin reñir a nadie por ello…

No dijo nada, solo acercándose hasta ellos para bajar finalmente a desayunar. Le estaban entrando ganas de dejar para otro día lo que tenía que hacer y pasarse todo lo que quedaba de día con su pequeña, no lo iba a negar, pero no quería cargarle a Haru más trabajo del que ella tenía. Y, era ella la que tenía que encargarse de aquello, ya tendría tiempo más tarde para estar con ella.

\- ¿Qué has hecho de desayuno? – preguntó curiosa mientras que bajaban.

\- Es verano, ya me tengo aprendido tu menú, tranquila… - buscó la mesa con la mirada, viendo a los digimon ya sentados en ella-. Eh, vosotros dos, ¿qué estáis haciendo?

\- ¡Tenemos hambre! – protestó Biyomon-. Sois unos lentos…

\- Es Aiko que nos distrae – dijo Sora llegando finalmente a la mesa-. Dame a la niña…

\- ¿Le quieres dar el desayuno tú? – se giró, dejando que la cogiera.

\- ¿Algún problema con ello? – sonriendo, la sujetó bien contra ella-.A ver, chiquitina, que creo que alguien te ha hecho algo que te gusta mucho…

Su desayuno podría esperar, no se iba a enfriar y prefería dar a la niña de comer, ya que suponía que tendría hambre al ser más tarde de lo que ella solía comer por las mañanas. Tomó asiento dejándola sentada encima de ella, revolviendo con la cuchara la comida de ella, entretenida al ver como ella empezaba a agitar sus piernecitas.

\- Yo creo que reconoce el menú… - dijo Yamato entretenido.

\- Claro que sí, porque ella es muy lista. Aunque con lo mal acostumbradas que nos tienes con la comida en esta casa no sé cómo nos las arreglamos cuando no estás por la cocina…

\- Ya, dijo precisamente a la que se le da bastante mal… - negó con la cabeza-. ¿Quieres té? – le preguntó acercándose a poner a calentar el agua.

\- Sí, gracias… - asintió, volviendo a acercar la cuchara a la boda de la niña.

No necesitaba más en su vida en aquel momento para poder decir que todo lo que había pasado los años pasados merecía la pena. No habían tenido ni una sola garantía de absolutamente nada cuando habían vuelto juntos. Lo único que estaba a su favor era un simple sentimiento. Y lo consideraba como tal ya que había quedado claro que no había sido suficiente las dos anteriores veces… Sin embargo, allí estaban. Dándole el desayuno a la pequeña de ambos.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que pudiera querer tanto a un pequeño ser como era Aiko, que se la iba a haber ganado de tal forma… Aquella pequeña era su vida. Su familia era su vida y lo que más le importaba por encima de todas las cosas. Verla abriendo la boca pidiendo más comida mientras que agitaba sus piernas le encantaba. Aquella imagen tan común y simple valía oro para ella.

\- ¿Tengo que ponerte un babero a ti también como a ella? – preguntó Yamato, asomándose por encima de su hombro para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

No le respondió de palabra, girándose únicamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** y así es como la nenita se cargó a su madre.

Si es que sin duda, después de haberlos sacado pasándolo mal todavía en la época en la que ellos apenas tenían tiempo para poder verse, pues ahora tenemos a la chiquitina llamando a Sora por primera vez mamá. Ahora toca esperar a ver si la pelirroja es capaz de sobrevivir a semejante cosa, que sí, que se lo merece porque ella fue la que le enseñó a Aiko a decir papá, así que... es justo. Pero claro, seguro que ella no contaba con ello.

Y sino pueden morirse los dos del amor a costa de la chiquitina, que se lo han ganado a base de pasarlo mal durante tanto tiempo. Ahora que se dediquen a ver a su cosita preciosa crecer que es un buen premio después de tanto que han pasado. ¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	203. Escucha

\- ¿De verdad que no os importa quedaros con Aiko a vosotros? – preguntó Sora de nuevo.

\- Mira, como me vuelvas a hacer esa pregunta te tiro algo a la cabeza – dijo Andrew girándose hacia ella con el bebé en brazos-. Y, ya iba siendo hora que me la dejaras a mí un poco, que siempre anda confraternizando más con el enemigo…

La pelirroja se rio, quedándose mirando hacia él. Sabía que Andrew tenía buena mano con los niños, para algo tenía un par de sobrinos pequeños que lo tenían bastante tonto. No iba a ser ella la que le diera la lata sobre cuándo era momento para tener los suyos propios. Sabía exactamente lo que había y respetaba los motivos más que nadie. Ella sabía lo que llegaba a molestar la gente cuando se metía en temas que no podían ser más de única incumbencia de la propia pareja.

\- Con mis padres en Kyoto en el congreso y los de Yamato cubriendo no sé qué reportaje… Tampoco quiero darles más trabajo de la cuenta a su tío o a Taichi.

\- Deja de poner excusas. Nosotros encantados de que se quede en casa, deberías de saberlo. Además, ¿ya puede comer de todo?

\- Sí, mientras que no tenga sal y sean cosas suaves…

\- Pues ya está. Y ni te preocupes por ropa para cambiarla o por un pijama, ya te digo yo que tenemos en casa algo que tenga Haru a medias para jugar a las muñecas con ella – bajó la vista hacia Aiko, sonriendo al ver como intentaba robarle las gafas-. Eso no es tuyo…

\- Asúmelo, te pasas más tiempo sin las gafas que con ellas – divertida, se acercó hasta ellos-. Oye, ¿vosotros dos no pensáis iros de vacaciones a ninguna parte este año?

\- La verdad es que estoy algo liado, pero… Si no tenéis mucho lío en el estudio podría secuestrarla conmigo a Los Ángeles.

\- Por mí no hay problema, ya lo sabes – asintió, echándose a reír ya del todo cuando vio como la pequeña conseguía alcanzar las gafas.

Entretenida con la escena, se quedó mirando hacia ellos hasta que volvió a ver a Haru aparecer, la cual se quedó a su lado observándolos. Se acercó hasta su marido y la niña para poder saludar a la pequeña.

\- Si protesta tú grúñele, que es un aburrido cuando quiere y eras gafas son un buen juguete…

\- Eso, tú dale ánimos. Aunque lo de desgraciarme las gafas es una de tus mayores aficiones…

\- Eh, que sigo delante. Y contando que sé exactamente cómo te dejó sin gafas la primera vez, creo que prefiero que no esté Aiko delante…

Sora pudo ver cómo cada cual de sus amigos se puso más rojo que el otro ante las palabras de ella, echándose a reír de forma automática por las caras de ellos. Se había reído mucho de las vueltas que esos dos había dado por tonterías sin sentido y vergüenza. Especialmente después de la primera vez que realmente había pasado algo entre ellos y poco más y no habían sido capaces de respirar el aire de la misma ciudad sin ponerse del mismo tono de rojo del que estaban en ese momento.

* * *

**2015**

_Haru se había quedado sentada en el sofá, con la vista fija completamente en la nada. Llevaba así gran parte del día, agradeciendo llevar sola desde que se había levantado. Sora hacia ya unos días que se había ido con Yamato y sabía que Andrew estaba ocupado con algunas reuniones importantes._

_Y nadie sabía más que ella lo mucho que agradecía haberse quedado sola. Se arrastró algo más por el sofá hasta que quedar más bien echada que sentada, resoplando pero sin apartar aún la vista de la pared. No estaba demasiado segura de si prefería inventarse una excusa para poder volverse a Tokio, quedarse escondida con la cabeza debajo de la almohada o tan siquiera ser capaz de demostrar que era algo más adulto y que podía aceptar sus propios acciones y lo que ella sola había liado la noche anterior._

_Lo admitía, era perfectamente capaz de aceptarlo. Sabía que la culpa era suya y aunque la otra parte no hubiera puesto queja alguna, la que había cruzado el límite cuando habían vuelto a casa había sido ella. Sin duda la que había conseguido que las gafas se hubieran caído al suelo al aprovechar para colgársele de cuello en cuanto habían entrado en casa había sido ella._

_No se iba a molestar en autonegarse que lo había hecho, primero porque estaba algo más achispada de la cuenta de lo que posiblemente debería y segundo porque ya no tenía demasiados problemas en admitirse a sí misma que Andrew hacía mucho tiempo que había llamado su atención. Yendo solo a peor todo desde que había tenido más trato con él y había sido capaz de entender lo que había realmente entre él y Sora. Chasqueó la lengua, molesta._

_No estaba segura de si acababa de meterse en un problema o si aquello iba a servir para algo. Sin embargo, tampoco se veía capacitada para abordar aquella conversación de frente con él cuando volviera._

_Cuando volviera…_

_Bajó la mirada hacia el reloj, dándose cuenta de que no quedaba demasiado para que aquello ocurriera. No estaba muy convencida de ser tan siquiera capaz de mirarlo a la cara por el momento, pero claro, la cosa se iba a poner complicada ya que estaban ellos dos solos. ¿Y si estaba molesto?_

_\- No seas idiota… Es un chico y sabía perfectamente lo que hacía – se dijo a sí misma en voz alta-. No va a estar enfadado…_

_En realidad, sabía que era mucho peor la opción más probable. Lo más seguro sería que hiciera como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y eso le daba pánico porque no sabría como tomárselo. Llegaría incluso a preferir que no le dirigiera la palabra pero… El sonido de las llaves en la puerta de casa hizo que girase la cabeza hacia ella, prácticamente estando a punto de salir corriendo a la habitación para esconderse. No relajó el gesto hasta que vio aparecer a Sora al otro lado, peleándose con la maleta como si fuera la responsable de todos sus males._

_\- Haru… - frenó en seco cuando la vio, dejando de farfullar por lo bajo-. ¿Estás sola?_

_\- Tenía una reunión – se encogió de hombros-. ¿Ya se ha ido Yamato?_

_\- Sí… - fue hacia la mesa de la entrada para dejar tirado allí el llavero-. Ya se ha ido…_

_Se quedó mirando hacia ella, viendo la cara con la que le había contestado. Agradeció interiormente que su propio hilo de pensamientos desapareciera para centrarse en la pelirroja, poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta ella._

_\- ¿Estás bien?_

_No obtuvo respuesta de palabra, recibiendo únicamente un encogimiento de hombros, quedándose apoyada de espaldas en la mesa, distraída. Observó a la pelirroja estudiando sus gestos. Se la notaba desanimada, y nadie podría decir que no estuviera en todo su derecho. Dudó sobre si insistir o dejarle su espacio, quedándose a medio camino._

_\- Voy a la habitación… - habló la pelirroja._

_La siguió con la mirada unos segundos, decidiendo ir tras ella, no queriendo quedarse otra vez en el salón, por si acaso. Lo hizo con precaución a pesar de todo, tampoco quería agobiarla ni ser más pesada de la cuenta._

_\- Te ayudo a deshacer la maleta – le dijo viendo como asentía, perdida entre sus propios pensamientos, vigilándola-. ¿Segura que estás bien?_

_\- Lo estaré… - contestó pasados unos segundos._

_Levantó la vista hacia su amiga por primera vez siendo entonces capaz de darse cuenta del extraño nerviosismo que parecía tener Haru encima, lo cual no solía ser muy normal. Arqueó una ceja, estudiándola._

_\- ¿Estás bien tú? Pareces… alterada. ¿No has dormido bien?_

_\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó automáticamente._

_\- Porque te tengo calada y a ti te pasa algo._

_\- No me pasa nada – contesto de forma igual de automática que antes._

_\- Ya… claro…_

_Observó como la pelirroja se quedaba mirando hacia ella, dándose por vencida finalmente y empezando a sacar su ropa de la maleta. Parecía que por el momento no iba a tener demasiada intención de insistir con aquello y quizás le diera tiempo a intentar fingir normalidad._

* * *

_Sin poder pegar ojo, se levantó de la cama, aprovechando que era tarde y que seguramente estuviera todo tranquilo. Despejarse un poco y beber algo de agua seguro que le iba a aclarar las ideas. Con sumo cuidado, se asomó a la habitación de Sora para ver que estuviera dormida y no dándole vueltas a que Yamato se hubiera tenido que ir, comprobando así que no era el caso y que podía estar tranquila._

_No encendió la luz, caminando distraída por el pasillo hasta la nevera, cogiendo un vaso y echándose agua con lentitud._

_\- ¿No puedes dormir?_

_La voz de Andrew provocó que saltara, no habiéndolo visto y, sin duda, no siendo al que más intenciones tuviera de ver aquel día. Todavía no había sido capaz de decidir cómo iba a intentar manejar la situación tan siquiera._

_\- Yo tampoco – contestó sin esperar su respuesta. Estaba apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, en pijama, con la pinta de haber estado igual que ella dando vueltas en la cama hasta entonces._

_\- ¿Qué tal la reunión? – preguntó finalmente, intentando aparentar normalidad._

_\- Larga, pero yo creo que ha ido bien – aceptó el rumbo de la conversación, girándose para posar su vaso-. Más o menos ha quedado todo cerrado._

_\- Me alegro – sonrió forzadamente, demasiado nerviosa para poder hacer otra cosa._

_Discutiendo con su propia cabeza sobre si salir huyendo o no, intentó aparentar que sabía llevar las consecuencias de sus propias acciones como una persona mediamente adulta y caminó hasta colocarse justo en el lado contrario a donde estaba él, quedándose al lado del fregadero._

_\- Ya… - la siguió con la mirada guardando silencio unos segundos-. ¿Cómo ves a Sora?_

_\- Más o menos… No era nada que no supiera que iba a pasar. Ella misma lo convenció para que volviera al trabajo, así que… - se encogió de hombros decidiendo que el culo del vaso era terriblemente importante._

_No se atrevió a levantar la vista, siendo consciente de que la estaba observando. Quizás debería de ser ella la que dijera algo ya que había sido la que había empezado la noche anterior, pero no se veía capaz. Estaba completamente segura de que era ella la que debía de dar el paso para atreverse a hablar del tema._

_Casi dio un brinco al sentir que se había acercado, sin ser consciente del tiempo que había estado pensando en sus cosas, actuando de forma automática levantando la cabeza para poder observarlo solo unos segundos, bajando la vista sin atreverse a mantenérsela. Quizás fue esa la mejor decisión, ya que de esa forma sus ojos quedaban a la altura de su cuello, notando como tenía que tragar algo de saliva ante de hablar. Dejó la vista clavada en la nuez, temerosa por lo que pudiera escuchar. No fue capaz de reaccionar cuando notó que se acercaba algo más, inclinándose así para cubrir la diferencia de altura y poder hablarle por lo bajo._

_\- Escucha… - empezó a decir, alejándose de ella repentinamente como si le hubiera dado corriente al sentir cómo se encendía la luz del pasillo._

_No tardaron en ver aparecer a Sora, la cual se quedó confusa, observándolos, frunciendo el ceño. Haru aprovechó el momento para desaparecer, girando para posar el vaso en el fregadero y despidiéndose de la pelirroja con un gesto antes de desaparecer rápidamente._

_Confusa, a más no poder, la siguió con la mirada unos segundos antes de girarse hacia Andrew con gesto interrogante, viendo la cara que tenía él puesta._

_\- Bueno, ya está – caminó hasta él-. Vas a empezar a confesar ahora mismo por las buenas… - lo señaló con el dedo antes de empezar a pincharlo con él en el brazo-. Ya estás tardando._

_\- ¿Qué? – intentó disimular, dando un paso hacia atrás para esquivarla._

_\- Sí, intenta colármela. Llevo unas horas de vuelta en casa y canta demasiado que algo os pasa. Así que más te vale que sea por fin se te ha desaturado la neurona y has hecho algo porque sino pienso ir todo el viaje de vuelta a Tokio dándote collejas…_

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** Estamos que lo regalamos con los FB. Y que conste en acta que este FB me he quedado con ganas de extenderlo, pero, seamos realistas, son dos personajes míos de apoyo en la historia, no personajes relacionados con la propia seria o algo parecido, así que he matado el mono de esta forma y me he quedado muy contenta. Si eso, cuando me vuelva a dar por entrar en modo auafhfadohdaohaoa con los Evans, pues habrá que aprovechar.

Por lo menos parece que sabemos que al menos Sora sigue viva y que ha sobrevivido a su nenita llamándola mamá por primera vez. Que era algo de lo que podíamos tener nuestras dudas porque oye, la cosita tiene mucho peligro y la pobre pelirroja no lo vio venir. Que ella era la que la enseñaba a decir cosas y ahora resulta que le ha salido a Aiko otro cómplice que la ayuda a matar gente del fangirleo. Otra vez habrán estado los teléfonos de los abuelos sonando para que todos fangirleen en paz.

¡Un besito de tortuguita! Y ya... ya... Ya me voy a la cama.


	204. No sé de qué me hablas

Tras haberse despedido de la pareja y asegurarse de que se hubieran llevado todo lo que pudiera hacerles falta para la pequeña, ella misma se había asegurado de que Haru no pusiera ninguna pega con que la echara antes de tiempo de allí. Se fiaba a ciegas de ellos como para que se hubieran llevado a la niña y, estaba segura de que ellos se la cuidaban encantados. También confiaba en que Aiko no se pusiera revoltosa al no estar en su casa ni con sus padres. Estaba hecha a la compañía de Andrew y Haru y seguramente acabara intentando coger postura encima de él si es que Gabumon estaba de acuerdo con aquello.

Sonrió divertida mientras que terminaba de dejar las cosas en su mesa, recogiendo por allí para no tener que andar a las carreras cuando Yamato apareciera por allí. Aquel día tenían que ir a comprobar algunas cosas de la casa y había quedado en pasarse a buscarla. Lo que él no sabía era que se le había ocurrido que podían aprovechar para pasar su primera noche en la casa y cenar allí.

Tenían lo básico para poder hacerlo cómodamente y ya se había pasado ella horas antes para poder dejar algo de cena en la nevera y que únicamente fuera calentarlo todo cuando llegaran. La cocina había sido una de las primeras cosas que habían quedado listas y, aunque ella había sido precisamente quien había sugerido que debía de estrenarla Yamato, le había apetecido darle la sorpresa.

Terminó de guardar todos sus papeles en la carpeta y se acercó hasta el escritorio de fuera, donde su ayudante todavía estaba revisando algunas fechas en la pantalla del ordenador. Pudo ver a Yamato llegando por el pasillo, sonriéndole a modo de saludo antes de reclamar la atención de Kaori.

\- Puedes irte a casa si quieres, no te voy a necesitar más por hoy – esperó, entretenida, a que se ubicara, buscando de dónde había salido la voz de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – dijo cuando por fin la descubrió detrás de ella.

\- Sí, tengo que ir a comprobar unas cosas a la nueva casa, así que venga, aprovecha… Que hoy hace un día muy bonito para estar aquí encerrada.

Desvió la mirada hacia su marido cuando por fin llegó hasta donde ella estaba, observándolo unos segundos.

\- Tienes cara de venir terriblemente estresado… - le dijo, volviendo a dar un par de pasos hacia el interior del despacho-. Vete a casa, Kaori…

\- Vengo de aguantar al trío del mal… Claro que vengo con cara de estresado – habló con resignación viendo como Sora se echaba a reír-. Ríete, ríete… Un día te dejo a ti con ellos y ya veremos a ver qué tal te va.

\- Pues de maravilla, ¿no ves que tengo controladas a las dos versiones adultas?

\- Bueno, de Takeru no tienes que preocuparte – dejó que la pelirroja recogiera distraída su bolso, observando como caminaba hacia él.

\- ¿Cómo que no tengo que preocuparme? – arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Tú has leído la novela esa que le van a publicar?

\- Claro que sí… Aproveché para leerlo con calma mientras que tomaba el sol cuando tú no estabas…

\- ¿¡Y te parece normal que ese idiota haya metido lo que le haya dado la gana!?

Lo observó, ligeramente confusa por el nivel del drama que arrastraba, sin entender demasiado por qué se lo tomaba tan a tremenda, haciéndole un gesto para caminar hacia la salida del estudio, escuchándolo protestar de fondo.

\- Pero… No sé, yo lo he leído, y tampoco me parece que haya metido nada… Que fuera mentira o exagerado, ¿no?

\- ¿Y? Tampoco tiene por qué contarlo todo…

\- ¿Todo? A mí me parece que tampoco cuenta nada… No sé, fuera de lo normal.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Cuando lo cace me va a escuchar bien escuchado…

\- Cuando quieres sabes ser todo un cascarrabias – se acercó a él para murmurarle aquello una vez que estaban dentro del ascensor-. Todo un verdadero cascarrabias… - poniéndose de puntillas alcanzó a darle un beso en la mejilla -… _amor_.

Riéndose de la cara de él, volvió a quedarse apoyada en la pared del ascensor, esperando a llegar a la planta del garaje. Ella había leído la novela y no encontraba nada por lo que el rubio pudiera montar el drama demasiado, pero claro, conociendo a Takeru, tampoco quería saber exactamente lo que podría aparecer o no en el ejemplar que le había enviado a su hermano especialmente insistiendo en que enviarle a ella otro por separado.

\- Sí, tú defiéndelo… - murmuró mientras que se quedaba viendo como se reía-. ¿Qué han dicho de hacernos de niñeros la parejita de recién casados?

\- Lo que todos, que ya verán si tenemos suerte y nos devuelven a la niña – se encogió de hombros.

\- Un año, te lo digo muy en serio… Un año como máximo les doy.

\- ¿Tú crees? – volvió a acercarse a él, dedicándose a colocar los cuellos del polo que llevaba puesto-. No lo sé… Les encantan los niños… Especialmente Aiko, pero creo que esta vez Haru habla en cero con eso de que se considera demasiado joven para ser madre.

\- ¿Crees que esta ves no es el drama de la última vez?

\- Sí, sin duda. La conozco y creo que… aparte de que le pueda dar miedo semejante responsabilidad, de verdad tiene otros planes primero. Yo… era diferente, siempre he tenido otra mentalidad y… Seamos realistas, era el momento perfecto. La única pega que tenía era que la mejor opción que pude encontrar para tener a Aiko me salió un poco especialito…

Echándose a reír por la forma en la que se quedó mirándola, salió con paso rápido del ascensor al ver como parecía querer acercarse a ella, seguramente buscando pincharla para hacerle cosquillas a modo de contestación a sus picoteos. No podía negar que estuviera de demasiado buen humor aquel día, tenía muy buenos planes.

\- Venga anda, sube que todavía se nos va a hacer tarde y hay que darle la cena a Aiko – le dijo cuando por fin llegaron hasta el coche-. Que te veo demasiado graciosa a ti hoy…

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que te voy a dejar conducir a ti?

\- Oh, yo no he dicho nada de eso, sube a dónde quieras… Que luego te metes conmigo porque me pierdo…

Atravesó la puerta de la casa, entretenido en mirar hacia su alrededor. Cada vez que iban había algo nuevo y cada vez estaban más cerca de poder mudarse. Incluso habían empezado a llevar algunas de las cajas que habían traído de Tanegashima para no tener que hacerlo todo de golpe. Pudo reconocer los muebles de la entrada que habían comprado el otro día ya colocados, sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Nada… No había visto todavía como había quedado esto – explicó, enfocándola de nuevo-. ¿Tú?

\- ¿Yo? – había estado exactamente igual que él horas antes-. Anda, vamos a la cocina que quiero mirar una cosa… - se acercó a él para cogerlo de la mano y arrastrarlo con ella.

Todavía no tenían nada en el salón ni en el comedor para poder cenar allí de manera que había dejado las cosas en la cocina medianamente preparadas. Además, se hacía tarde y ella empezaba a tener hambre y la comida tenía que calentarse.

\- ¿Para qué quieres ir a la cocina? – le preguntó, confuso-. Si debe de ser la única parte de la casa que dejamos lista antes de irnos a Tanegashima – comentó sin entender gran cosa, no al menos hasta que llegó y se encontró la mesa ya puesta.

Frenó en seco, provocando que Sora tuviera que hacerlo también al no haber soltado su mano. sin duda, no había esperado aquello. Hasta dónde él sabían iban a comprobar que hubieran llevado los muebles de la nueva habitación de Aiko, pero, parecía que acababa de ser completamente engañado.

\- Eh… No me pegues esos tirones – dijo divertida, girándose hacia él-. ¿Qué? ¿Has visto algo raro?

\- ¿Has estado conspirando en mi contra? – dijo sin levantar demasiado el tono.

\- Y te he hecho tu cena favorita… Para que protestes… Venga, que tengo que calentarlo y tengo hambre – giró, encarándolo por fin, observándolo con la mejor sonrisa que podía dedicarle-. ¿Qué? ¿No habías sospechado nada?

\- Claro que no… - negó con la cabeza, soltándola para posar así las manos en su cintura-. ¿Vuelvo a estar secuestrado oficialmente?

\- Y extraoficialmente también – asintió, dedicándole unos segundos mientras que cerraba sus brazos en torno a su cuello para quedarse pegada a él-. Ya sé que teníamos otro trato sobre quien iba a tener que estrenar la cocina, pero… si sirve como aclaración, lo he hecho en casa y lo he traído…

\- Ah bueno, eso es totalmente diferente, sí… - divertido, cerró algo más sus manos para acercársela más bajando su cuello para regalarle el beso que no le había dado cuando había llegado al estudio a buscarla.

Se estiró para poder llegar mejor, usándolo a él de apoyo para poder conseguirlo sin mayores problemas, tardando en separarse de él todo lo que la falta de oxígeno le permitió, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y su frente apoyada en Yamato incluso cuando se hubo separado.

\- Tenemos a Andrew hoy de niñero de las dos niñas, así que no necesitamos preocuparnos por tener que volver a casa a ninguna hora hoy – murmuró suavemente.

\- No se me ocurriría querer escaparme ahora mismo a ninguna parte. Incluso me estoy pensando el ir a dejarte hacer la cena – comentó, haciendo algo más de fuerza.

\- Ni se te ocurra… Que tengo hambre – divertida, intentó escaparse.

\- ¿No te puedo convencer? Se supone que habíamos quedado en que se me daba bien hacer que se te olvidara la hora de la cena… - bromeó haciéndolo solo por seguir el hilo de la conversación.

\- Hoy no he tenido tiempo ni de merendar, no me toques las narices… - contestó sin miramientos, consiguiendo librarse de él escuchando cómo se echaba a reír ante sus palabras.

\- Vale, vale… Ya vendrás luego, verás lo que te voy a decir.

\- Luego me dirás que la cena estaba muy rica y que entendías a la perfección que tuviera hambre…

Echó a andar directamente hacia la nevera, la cual llevaba ya funcionando una temporada y sacó las cosas que antes había dejado y posándolas en la encimera. Se acercó hasta la pelirroja, queriendo ayudarla, recibiendo un manotazo.

\- Quita – le dijo ella-. Vete a rondar por la casa si quieres, pero la cena es cosa mía…

\- ¿En ese plan estamos?

\- Fuera he dicho… - intentó sonar seria mientras que lo echaba, riéndose sin poder evitarlo-. Venga, vete… Te aviso cuando esté la cena lista. Si quieres puedes ir a quedarte atontado mirando la mesita de Aiko, que sé que es uno de tus entretenimiento favoritos cuando venimos a la casa…

\- No sé de qué me hablas…

Diciendo aquello y dándose por vencido, decidió hacer lo que ella decía, saliendo de la cocina para poder irse de exploración. Seguramente hubieran llegado algunos de los muebles que habían ido comprando y que no había tenido ocasión de ver todavía. Y, si Sora le decía que quería preparar la cena sola, con lo entretenida y emocionada ante la idea de que fuera la primera cena en aquella casa, no iba a ser él quien le pusiera pegas.

\- Si quieres algo avisa – dijo en voz más alta mientras que echaba a andar.

La pelirroja se quedó en la cocina, quedándose mirando hacia los fuegos, pensando en cómo calentar mejor la cena, decidiéndose a probar suerte finalmente colocando las cosas para que terminaran de hacerse. Revolvió el contenido ligeramente, yendo de nuevo hacia la nevera para ver que todo lo demás estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Sacó los vasos que había traído con ella y fue a colocarlos a la mesa, dejando también el resto de los cubiertos. Sin duda, aquella cena en aquel lugar la hacía especial ilusión. Como siempre había dicho Yamato, aquella era la casa de ambos, un proyecto de los dos y, aunque el encantaba el ático donde estaban viviendo hasta entonces, no había ni punto de comparación.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** normal, porque ellos dos en esa época eran muy divertidos. Entre el carácter de cada uno y lo mucho que les costó arrancar jajajaja son muy simpáticos estresados. No es como el otro caso, en el que teníamos a la pelirroja y el rubio con mucho más equipaje. Aquí, como mucho, tenemos a Haru a punto de sufrir varios infartos y a Andrew, que se debió de pasar toda la noche siendo sometido a un buen interrogatorio. Por lo menos sabemos que Sora se entretuvo esa noche y no estuvo dándole vuestras a nada en la cama.

Y hablando de pelirrojas entretenidas, pues parece que ha estado muy ocupada toda la tarde trasteando para poder prepararle la sorpresa a Yamato. Si es que ya les tocaba estrenar la casa de una vez y ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que escapándose los dos para cenar allí tranquilamente? Problema de niñeros no van a tener, eso sin duda, como mucho problemas entre los niñeros por ver quien se queda con Aiko.

Ya veremos a ver qué tal se les da estrenar la casa... Que ya sabemos que estos dos, saben hacer las cosas muy bien. ¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	205. Hay más

Yamato había terminado de cenar el primero. No solía comer demasiado deprisa, tomándose su tiempo, al menos cuando no estaba solo. Cuando cenaba con Sora solía distraerse más de la cuenta, ya fuera hablando con ella o simplemente distrayéndose él solo con lo que ella decía o hacía. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, entre que se había pasado la tarde ocupado persiguiendo a sus sobrinos, y que precisamente ella sabía cuál era su cena favorita, ni siquiera había esperado a que terminara de enfriarse.

\- Hay más… - dándose cuenta de que había terminado, Sora se quedó observándolo-. No lo he echado todo…

\- No, no… Deja, que luego caigo en coma como me siente y…

\- Yamato – divertida, se quedó mirando hacia él-. No tenemos sofá en el que puedas caer en coma, tranquilo.

\- También es verdad – echándose a reír se quedó mirando hacia la cocina, decidiendo que iba a aprovechar-. Pero luego si me ando quejando, me aguantas tú…

\- Tranquilo, prometo no escandalizarme si acabas con el botón del vaquero desabrochado por casa, prometido…

No pudo hacer más que reírse a modo des respuesta, poniéndose en pie para ir a echarse más. No solía ser de cenar demasiado, pero había ciertas ocasiones en las que le daba igual quedarse atontado un rato más tarde.

\- Aunque te he pillado, ya sé lo que tramas - le dijo de la que volvía a l mesa de nuevo.

\- ¿Yo? – arqueó una ceja, observándolo, aún con lo suyo a medio terminar.

\- Tú lo que quieres que es me llene ahora y si tienes algo de postre quedártelo para ti sola…

\- No tienes pruebas…

\- Tampoco las necesito – tras posar el plato, se inclinó hacia ella para dejarle un beso en la mejilla-. Te ha quedado muy bien – sonrió, volviendo a sentarse.

\- Bah… - dibujando una sonrisa que intentó disimular ligeramente, volvió a continuar cenando-. Pero que sepas que todavía me debes cierto arroz…

Asintió, no pudiendo contestar ya que tenía la boca llena, esperando a tragar para poder decirle algo. Recordaba aquello y por qué lo decía. Ya le había dicho tiempo atrás cuando estaba todavía en la estación especial que echaba de menos aquello.

\- Ya veremos… Secuestrándome como hoy no sé yo si te lo ganarás – bromeó cuando por fin pudo hacerlo-. No, en serio. O hace mucho tiempo que no como esto o de verdad te ha quedado especialmente bien hoy.

\- Bueno… eso puede ser que sabía que era para nuestra primera cena de aquí… - admitió con una ligera sonrisilla, terminando por fin su plato-. Tenía que ser por todo lo alto, ¿no?

Sin duda les faltaban la niña y los digimon, pero no estando la casa terminada, era mejor así. Ellos dos se podían arreglar con facilidad con lo que había allí y, aunque la pequeña podía dormir en su silla, estaría mucho más cómoda con Haru y Andrew.

\- ¿Vas a ir mañana a trabajar? – preguntó el rubio.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque todavía no hemos comprado despertador…

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que nos vamos a quedar aquí? – preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

\- Porque – le hizo un gesto para que no se levantara, yendo él a por el postre-. Antes me has echado de la cocina y me he ido de expedición por la casa… Así que te he pillado.

Entretenida, se quedó mirándolo, viéndose pillada. Le apetecía pasar la noche allí, tenían las cosas básicas para poder estar cómodos. Ya tendrían tiempo de volver al día siguiente y poder estar aquel día ellos dos solos. En ocasiones le apetecía simplemente el estar ellos dos tranquilos, aunque aquellos tres nunca jamás pudieran llegar a estorbarles.

\- Ahora no te hagas la tonta… - volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó a Yamato hablarle, posando delante de ella lo que había ido a buscar a la nevera-. Solo dime una cosa, ¿desde cuándo lleva este helado ahí?

\- Eh, dije que en cuanto pudiera pensaba venir a dejarlo para que de verdad ya fuera un poquito más nuestra casa… Aiko me ayudó… - comentó, divertida.

\- Ya, ya lo veo… - cuando había levantado la tapa, había podido ver la marca de una cuchara, pudiendo imaginarse perfectamente el origen de ésta-. ¿Voy a por un plato?

\- ¿Para qué? – divertida, preguntó ella mientras que cogía el cubierto y sacaba una cucharada de él-. Yo así me arreglo…

Ayudó a la pelirroja a recoger las cosas, dejándolas en la encimera. Ya tendrían tiempo más tarde de poder recogerlo, o a la mañana siguiente. Se quedó mirándola mientras que daba todavía un par de vueltas, acabando por interceptarla cuando pasó por su lado, cogiéndola por el brazo.

\- Deja eso, anda…

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros – posó su dedo sobre sus labios-. Venga, ven conmigo…

Sin protestar, dejó que la arrastrase, curiosa por saber dónde iban, caminando tras Yamato hasta que llegaron a una de las salidas al jardín. Sin duda, con la noche que hacía era una tontería no estar fuera un rato. Se había planteado el cenar fuera, pero no tenían donde todavía.

La noche había quedado fresca y a pesar de todo, se veía bastante bien en el exterior. Se acercó hacia el jardín, distraído, dejando la vista fija en la nada. Tenían mucho trabajo que hacer también por ahí, pero por el momento, la próxima vez que vinieran podrían traer con ellos a Aiko para que jugara por allí.

\- Voy a tener que pedirle ayuda a mi madre – dijo Sora llegando hasta su lado-. Y quien dice ayuda dice darle luz verde a que mangonee todo lo que ella quiera.

\- Me parece bien – giró la cabeza, observándola-. Seguro que Aiko se apunta a ayudarla.

\- Oye, alguien tenía que tener por fin Toshiko, aparte de Biyomon, que haya sacado algo de gusto por la tradición familiar.

Sonrió, entretenido. Sabía lo mucho que había intentado forzado Sora su gusto por el trabajo de su madre, llegando incluso a llevar las cosas tanto al extremo que había llegado a detestarlo. Sabía que había tenido una época en la que se lo había planteado seriamente, pero, por primera vez en su vida había sido egoísta y había decidido seguir su propio camino.

\- Tengo ganas de poder venirnos ya aquí – dijo ella, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

\- ¿Tú solo? – se giró del todo, quedándose frente a él-. Con un poco de suerte yo creo que para finales de verano tendremos todo listo.

Asintió a las palabras de ella, posando las manos en su cintura, acercándosela algo más a él, notando que la noche había refrescado algo y que ella había salido en tirantes fuera. Esperó unos segundos antes de ver como levantaba la mirada hacia él, sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó, entretenido.

\- Vamos a tener que comprar un árbol más grande que este año ya tenemos donde ponerlo…

Arqueó una ceja, no esperando semejante conclusión, pero no tardando en asentir con la misma expresión que ella. El año anterior aquello había llamado mucho la atención de Aiko al igual que las luces y la decoración de la calle y las tiendas. Estaba seguro de que aquel año iba a ser algo más consciente. Al igual que iba a disfrutar más de los regalos.

\- No sé si estoy yo muy de acuerdo con que esté creciendo tan rápido – dijo dejando así claro en lo que estaba pensando.

\- Tranquilo, yo creo que todavía tienes algo de tiempo antes de empezar a montar el drama porque va con algún amigo al cine… - divertida, aprovechó para pasas sus brazos entre los de él y quedarse abrazada a su cintura.

\- Qué simpática… - colaboró adaptándose bien a la postura-. Oye, ¿y si le traemos una mascota?

\- ¿Una mascota? – confusa, se quedó mirando para él.

\- Eh, tranquila. Si digo algo de un perro o un gato Gabumon es el primero que me pega un mordisco a mí… - entretenido, intentó no empezar a reírse-. Le gustaban muchísimo las tortugas en Tanegashima, ¿y si le traigo una pequeña a casa?

\- ¿Quieres comprarle una tortuga a Aiko?

\- Claro, una tocaya para nuestra tortuguita – estudiando la expresión de ella, aprovechó que tenía libertad de movimiento para llevar la mano a su rostro para darle un toquecito en la nariz-. Hace más gracia que un pez, y sigue siendo algo bastante cómodo… ¿qué te parece?

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes que pedirme permiso a mí? – comentó, divertida.

\- Te diría que desde que perdí toda autoridad en esta casa, pero primero debería de haberla tenido en algún momento.

\- Eres un exagerado… Cualquiera que te oiga pensará que estoy todo el día dándote órdenes…

La cara de Yamato reflejó un gesto de duda, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza hacia los lados, como si se estuviera pensando aquello seriamente, terminando por echarse a reír.

\- Tú juega… juega, que ya verás como me ponga en ese plan… - intentó sonar ofendida, sin conseguirlo. ¿Tenemos que volver a discutir sobre lo de ir dejando todas las cosas tiradas?

\- Eso no es discutir. Yo lo dejo todo tirado porque salgo corriendo a alguna parte, se me olvida recogerlo y luego tú me quieres tirar cosas a la cabeza. Eso no cuenta como tal… Eso si no me lo robas y te lo apropias, claro.

\- Estamos en verano… No estamos en temporada de que te ande robando la sudadera…

\- Y no veas lo que me disgusta eso…

No lo iba a negar, le encantaba encontrársela de repente con su ropa. Tenía bien grabada en la cabeza la primera vez que le había robado algo, y había sido su camisa unos cuantos años atrás cuando habían estado juntos en el estudio. Luego, se había acabado volviendo una costumbre. Pudo ver como sonreía a sus anteriores palabras, volviendo a enfocarlo de forma más directa.

\- No te preocupes, todavía puedo dedicarme a robarte las camisetas para dormir más cómoda ahora en verano. ¿Te parece bien? A ver si piensas que me puse otra cosa mientras que estaba en casa con la niña…

\- Osea, que te has dedicado a pasearte por casa en mi camiseta con todas esas visitas, si es que estoy casado con una desvergonzada de primera…

\- De las peores, ten cuidado… - echándose a reír se estiró ya del todo para alcanzar a darle un beso.

Las visitas que habían estado en casa con ella, precisamente, eran las personas con las que más confianza tenía y estaba completamente segura de que nadie fuera a escandalizarse repentinamente por verla con ese aspecto.

\- De hecho – murmuró cuando se separó, riéndose por lo bajo-. Creo que más puede haberse reído Koemi de ti recién levantado por la mañana con un pelo en cada dirección…

\- Eh – protestó, no esperando aquel ataque-. Hasta donde yo sé, con mis pelos apuntando cada uno hacia una esquina no tienes ningún problema. Es más, normalmente sueles tener bastante culpa con que se hayan quedado así…

Entretenida por su comentario, se quedó mirándolo. No tenía ni un solo argumento en contra de lo que le acababa de decir. Aceptaba ambas acusaciones sin poner una sola pega, especialmente la segunda. Sonrió por fin de forma ligeramente ladeada como solía hacer él en muchas ocasiones.

\- Voy a tener que darte la razón… Pero solo porque hoy estoy de buen humor y porque estamos en territorio neutral.

\- Vale, me sirve como justificación – bajó las manos por ella hasta cerrar sus brazos por encima de los de ella, dejándolos en su espalda-. Entonces, ¿puedo traerle una tortuguita a Aiko?

\- Solo si me dices la verdad… - se hizo la interesante, estudiando su rostro, ganando así algo más de tiempo.

\- ¿La verdad de qué? – acabó por preguntarle confuso.

\- ¿A quién le va a hacer más ilusión? ¿A ti dársela o a ella verla corretear por su pecera? – sonrió-. Pero le compramos un acuario grande, ¿vale? No quiero tenerla muerta del asco encerrada en un espacio diminuto…

\- Me parece justo. ¿Ves qué bien se los da negociar? ¿Vienes mañana conmigo a comprarla?

Sonrió viendo la ilusión con la que había hecho aquella pregunta. Sin duda, se decantaba porque a él le hacía más ilusión aquello que a nadie.


	206. ¿Tú crees?

La pelirroja sonrió cuando sintió las manos de Yamato apoyarse en su cintura desde la espalda a medida que volvían al interior de la casa. No iba a negar que la idea de dejar a la niña y los digimon con Haru y Andrew para poder estar ellos un rato despreocupados era más por las intenciones que tenía en aquel momento que por la cena. Aquella primera cena en casa tenía que ser especial y, sin duda, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de poder pasar la noche juntos sin preocupaciones.

No se le había ocurrido que fuera a pillarle las intenciones tan pronto cuando se había ido de expedición, pero tampoco le molestaba. Sin duda era más que evidente el camino que podrían tomar las cosas, con o sin premeditación. Sonrió cuando escuchó como cerraba la puerta tras ella cuando llegaron a lo que un día sería la habitación de ambos, la cual estaba todavía a medio hacer, pero que ella se había molestado en acomodar para aquella noche. Amplió más la sonrisa cuando sintió que la acercaba a él rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, girándose finalmente para encararlo.

Yamato se quedó observándola unos segundos y llevó las manos al rostro de ella, acariciándole la mejilla, acercándose así para darle un corto y suave beso en los labios.

\- ¿Sabes que llevo gran parte del día con esos terremotos? – dijo cuando se separó.

\- ¿Y han acabado contigo?

\- Bastante… Pero bueno, a lo mejor si me haces una buena oferta… - la sonrisa y la forma en la que se quedó mirándolo, consiguieron en él la misma reacción que siempre y que no fuera capaz de hacerse el interesante.

Acarició con uno de sus pulgares la mejilla de ella de nuevo antes de volver a besarla, solo que ahora de una manera más intensa, yendo directamente a tantearla notando la rápida respuesta de ella. Y aunque fue un beso intenso no dejó de lado un cierto aire tranquilo. Posó las manos sobre la cintura de la pelirroja dejando que fuera ella quien pasara sus brazos en torno a su cuello para quedarse bien pegada a él mientras que volvían a compartir un beso.

Tiró de ella para avanzar por la habitación hasta ser él quien tropezó con el borde de la cama, separándose de ella para sentarse y dejarla a ella que tomara la posición de ventaja, la forma en la que lo hiciera lo dejó a su libre elección. Se sentó de tal manera que sus rodillas quedaron a sus lados, pudiendo así pegarse del todo a él quien volvió a llevar sus manos a su espalda jugando con el final cabello antes de comenzar a deslizar sus labios por el cuello de su esposa hasta que un tironcito de ella hizo que volviera a alzarse hacia ella, quien automáticamente buscó sus labios pasando sus brazos en torno a su cuello.

Cuando se separó para coger aire buscó con la mirada canela la de él, sonriendo ligeramente antes de soltarse para darle un pequeño empujón para que fuera él quien quedase tumbado sin variar la posición que tenían. Se inclinó sobre él, dejando sus brazos a modo de apoyo poco por encima de su cabeza y apenas se acercó para rozarlo con un leve mordisco en el labio antes de empezar a ser ella la que jugara por la piel de él notando como con rapidez se le había alterado la respiración y que empezaba a no saber dónde dejar sus manos. Sonrió antes de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo no tardando en notar que por fin la sujetaba por las piernas.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que me escape? – murmuró en su oído, cuando por fin lo alcanzó.

\- Ni por la noche consigo conciliar el sueño con ese temor… – respondió divertido haciendo algo más de presión con sus dedos.

La risa de ella ayudó a que él también se distrajera, aunque tan solo unos segundos ya que subió las manos por los muslos de ella, tomándose más libertades repentinas de golpe, maldiciendo la barrera que hacía entre los dos el pantalón de ella. Perfiló la silueta de ella más confiado hasta posar las manos sobre la cintura, tocando así el borde de la blusa que llevaba. En ese momento buscó la mirada de ella para pedir permiso para seguir con aquello que estaba haciendo, teniendo como respuesta que se incorporase y alzara los brazos para dejarle quitársela.

Hizo un esfuerzo para girar con ella, pudiendo así tomar la posición de ventaja bajando uno de ellos para explorar su piel con los labios, llevándose con él el tirante de la ropa interior a su vez. En esos momentos sí que pudo notar como las tornas cambiaban y la respiración de ella empezaba a alterarse a medida que avanzaba más debajo de la clavícula, perfilando una de las de poco pronunciadas curvas de su pecho. Tuvo especial cuidado, no queriendo dejar una marca en la piel tan fácilmente visible de esa zona. Cuando la volvió a enfocar, pudo ver claramente que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

En un rápido movimiento, se retiró su propio polo, quedando con el torso descubierto. Cuando se volvió a colocar bien, notó como ella enredaba sus piernas con las suyas antes de atreverse a acariciar su piel descubierta, dibujando las formas a las que llegaba. Estaba medio tendido sobre la cama, medio sobre ella para no dejar así todo su peso sobre Sora y por ello pudo mover la mano que había posado sobre su cintura, poco a poco, hacia arriba hasta acariciar por encima de la tela su pecho, apretándolo con suavidad. Lo justo para notar como de entre los labios de ella salía un suspiro más sonoro de la cuenta. Repitió la jugada en otras ocasiones, tentando rozando tela y piel hasta que en uno de los últimos movimientos tiró más de la cuenta, bajando la prenda por el lado del tirante caído dejando al descubierto el pezón.

La miró unos segundos antes de comenzar a descender su mano desde el cuello de la chica, por el escote, ahora sí, bajando hacia colarse por dentro de la ropa, tocando las nuevas zonas al descubierto. Bajo su tacto pudo notar cómo se endurecía la piel antes de apretarlo provocando que ella soltara un gemido de sorpresa. Sonrió divertido volviendo a repetir la jugada, comenzado a jugar con la zona.

\- Quítamelo – murmuró ella cerca de sus labios antes de reclamar un beso que daría pie a que retirase ambas prendas, quedando desnuda de cintura para arriba ante él quien la observó detenidamente.

\- ¿Te han entrado las prisas ahora?

No le dio tiempo a responder a ella, ya que lo siguiente que notó fue como la boca de él ocupaba el lugar de sus manos, empezando a besar sus pechos, jugando con ellos mientras que ella se arqueaba hacia él, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le producía. Notó como posaba una mano en su cadera y su respuesta automática fue abrir las piernas más, momento en el que él posó la mano sobre el pantalón en la cara interna de su muslo acercándose al centro. Cuando por fin lo alcanzó masajeó un par de veces la zona por encima de la tela de nuevo escuchando cómo ella emitía unos ligeros ruiditos.

Volvió a sus labios, besándola ahora con dedicación, pegándose a ella, notando sus endurecidos senos contra su torso. Buscó con sus manos el cierre del pantalón de ella, soltándolo para colar una mano por dentro, repitiendo la jugada de antes solo que ahora por encima de la ropa interior. Tiró un poco más de los pantalones, notando como ella levantaba la cadera para dejarlo bajárselo y siendo ella misma quien se revolviera para quitarlos del todo. No esperó, sino que siguió haciendo acariciándola por encima de la tela hasta que notó como ella le cogía la mano para guiarlo más allá llegando así a zonas más sensibles, mientras que la veía morderse el labio. Bajó la ropa interior de ella, abriendo sus piernas luego para tener mejor acceso con sus manos, aunque no necesitara mucha más preparación ella.

\- Yamato…

\- ¿Quieres que pare? – la miró justo con aire divertido, habiendo hecho aquella pregunta para provocarla.

\- Te… quiero… dentro – contestó entrecortadamente debido a su alterada respiración.

\- Espera un poco, por el momento me lo estoy pasando demasiado bien…

\- Traidor…

Divertido por la contestación de ella, tuvo que terminar por asentir, dejándole lago de libertad para que pudiera ser ella la que igualara las condiciones entre ambos. Pudo ver como se sentaba rápidamente para poder tener mejor acceso y tirar rápidamente de los pantalones hacia abajo, arrastrando todo lo demás. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando lo consiguió.

¿- Te acuerdas cuando no era capaz tan siquiera de enfocarte de reojo las primeras veces? – comentó divertida, dejándole algo de tiempo para que pudiera librarse bien de la ropa y volviera a su lado tras haber sacado de la cartera la protección necesaria.

\- No mucho, probablemente estaba ocupado intentando no sacarme un ojo yo solo con esto… - dijo divertido antes de acercarse de nuevo hacia ella lentamente, escuchando como se reía sin poder evitarlo.

Se quedó mirándola, en aquella situación mientras que se reía. No lo había hecho por eso, había sido una total realidad. Aquellas primeras veces había estado casi que en pánico para no liar ninguna ni hacer el inútil de manera demasiado estrepitosa por estar completamente bloqueado.

\- ¿Te estás riendo de mí? – dijo por fin, intentando sonar algo más serio-. ¿Y qué se supone que voy a tener que hacer contigo?

Como respuesta retomó la situación en la que estaban, quedándose mirando hacia él mientras que terminaba de estar listo, mordiéndose el labio. Cuando vio que había terminado, se colocó, abriendo las piernas del todo hacia él, arqueándose para facilitarle las cosas.

Tomó postura encima de ella, colocándose con la mano, tentándola ante la presión que ella podía notar-. Voy a repetir la pregunta – le murmuró sin apenas levantar la voz-. ¿Te estabas riendo de mí?

Arqueó una ceja, mirando hacia él, no esperando que le saliera con aquello precisamente en ese momento. Negó con la cabeza, manteniéndolo la vista fija en él, viendo como sonreía de medio lado al darse cuenta de que se estaba impacientando.

\- ¿Segura? Porque es lo que me ha parecido – aprovechándose de la situación, se movió lentamente, dejando que sus cuerpos se rozasen, pero tan solo unos segundos, volviendo a apartarse de ella.

\- Yamato…

\- Te he hecho una pregunta…

Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al ver como arrugaba la nariz en la típica mueca que solía hacer, no pudiendo llegar a hacerlo al notar como se las arreglaba para acercarlo del todo a ella, rodeando su cadera con sus piernas y dejando sus manos en el final de su espalda. No esperando el repentino movimiento de ella fue él quien dejó escapar un gemido de entre sus labios.

Se tomó unos segundos para poder adaptarse a la situación, tanteándola con la mirada.

\- Eso, ha sido trampa…

\- ¿Tú crees? – sonrió, subiendo las palmas de sus manos por su espalda hacia su cintura, acomodándose mejor-. Algo vas a tener que hacer para igualar las cosas.

Decidiendo que ya era momento de dejar de dar tantas vueltas hizo exactamente lo que ella decía, empezando a moverse y a establecer poco a poco un ritmo. Una vez que lo hubo conseguido volvió a cruzar su mirada con la de ella viendo como aquella vez no dejaba la cabeza hacia atrás, sino que se la mantenía todo lo que pudo.

Dejándose llevar más por la situación, se pegó más a su esposa sintiendo como sus curvas se adaptaban a él perfectamente, disfrutando de aquella sensación que tanto le gustaba. Aprovechó la cercanía para dejar un beso en sus labios, siendo él quien lo rompió al necesitar más aire de nuevo.

Con la pequeña en casa se les hacía más complicado encontrar momentos como aquel, quizás por eso, cuando por fin los tenían, le gustaba mucho más poder estar con ella. Sonrió al sentir como se agarraba con algo más de fuerza a él, intentando no clavarle las uñas, pero sintiendo la fuerza de sus dedos.

No fue consciente del tiempo que había pasado, únicamente volviendo a la realidad cuanto sintió como ella dejaba de seguir sus movimientos, quedándose con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas completamente ardiendo. Posiblemente fuera una de sus visiones favoritas y por eso siempre se las arreglase para poder conseguirlo de cualquier otra forma primero, para disfrutar plenamente de la visión. No pudo seguir admirándola, teniendo que ceder él también, no pudiendo continuar pensando con lógica, terminando por quedar tendida sobre ella momentos después.

* * *

**Natesgo:** seguro que no se ponen celosos, si entre ellos sobreviven yo creo que el drama de una tortuga no se les va a hacer demasiado cuesta arriba. Que a fin de cuentas, la tortuga seguro que no le vale para echarse siestas en su barriga jajaja y pobre del animalito como lleguen de visita sus primos y "primo" que seguro que es la primera tortuga en padecer estrés de toda la familia.

¿Decías algo de estrenar? Para lo poco que me gusta a mí escribirlos, bien que estáis a la espera jajajaja

Habla por ti de última semana y de vacaciones que los suspensos de vuestros angelitos nos los comemos los de mi gremio en vacaciones. Así que ahora es cuando les entran las prisas y se acuerdan de que llevan tres meses sin dar palo al agua porque llueven más suspensos que temporales están pasando por encima del norte. Es un bonito resumen, sin duda.

¡Un beso!

**AnnaBolena04:** parece que ha sabido agradecer bien que le hayan hecho la cena, sin duda jajajajaja Si es que ya se debió de quedar más veces con las ganas de estrenar la casa por todo lo alto. Ya lo intentó una vez cuando lo interrumpieron los obreros y al final se debió de quedar con mono hasta ahora que ha tenido la oportunidad de cazar a su pelirroja.

Un perrete seguro que iba a hacer que Aiko se muriera del fangirleo, pero bueno, eso se lo vamos a dejar para el día que se encuentre con un lobo un poco grandote por el jardín que entonces no se le va a quitar de encima de él pidiendo que le dé paseos. Y gato pues seguro que ya tiene a su querido Chi para contarle historias de miedo sobre esos seres del mal jajaja Que debe de tener unas cuantas marcas de guerra el pobrecito todavía y seguro que no fue el gato el que provocó al otro.

Te dejo con los Ishida en uno de sus estados favoritos que para empezar la semana seguro que despiertan unas cuantas envidias, que parece que el Sr Ishida se ha puesto gracioso.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	207. Tortitas

Sonrió cuando sintió como los dedos de Sora dibujando formas por la piel de su brazo mientras que estaba todavía tumbado. Unos de sus momentos favoritos eran aquellos como ese, cuando se quedaban los dos descansado, relajados, mientras que intentaban recuperar a calma. Ladeó la cabeza, observándola distraído, no tardando en notar como levantaba la mirada hacia él, inclinándose ligeramente para dejar así un beso en su frente.

\- ¿Sabes que vamos a tener un problema muy serio y no tardando? – le dijo divertida.

\- ¿Problema? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Sí… - intentó parecer seria, sin conseguirlo-. Cierta señorita ya está empezando a corretear, me parece a mí que vamos a tener que tener cuidado con estas cosas.

\- ¿Estas cosas? – no estaba seguro de lo que se estaba refiriendo. Estaban en una situación en la que se podían sacar muchas conclusiones.

\- Me parece que quedarnos dormidos así tal cual en situaciones como esta se nos empieza a acabar…

En invierno, sin duda, no solía ocurrir, ya que era ella la primera que solía acabar moralizándose para salir de la cama a por ropa de abrigo. Pero, en verano, las cosas cambiaban y estaba demasiado cómoda tal cual estaban como para pensar en moverse. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en taparse, quedándose ella con la cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo, disfrutando del contacto del cuerpo de los dos.

\- Bueno, hemos mejorado bastante con el tema de dejar la puerta bien cerrada al menos, ¿no? – bromeó entendiendo a lo que se refería, asintiendo finalmente.

\- Sí, eso no te lo voy a negar – comentó riéndose.

Cuando se había mudado con él tiempo atrás a Tanegashima habían tenido unos cuantos incidentes con los digimon y las prisas que les habían entrado en algunas ocasiones, pero, con el paso del tiempo, todos habían acabado aprendiendo que era mejor tener cuidado. Ahora, por mucho que la vigilasen los digimon, Aiko se les podría colar con facilidad.

\- Y aquí no tenemos escaleras que nos salven todavía – dijo él, devolviendo la vista hacia el techo, moviendo sus dedos sobre la cintura de Sora, haciéndole cosquillas.

\- Pero bueno, por el momento yo creo que podemos permitirnos esto… - se revolvió, divertida por sus gestos.

Con la temperatura de aquella noche y que siempre se quedaba relajada y cansada en situaciones como aquella, estaba demasiado cómoda entre sus brazos. No iba a pasar demasiado tiempo antes de que sus ojos empezaran a cerrarse y más aún ahora que las cosquillas de Yamato se habían convertido en suaves caricias.

\- Oye – reclamó él así su atención, esperando a escuchar un sonido que dejaba claro que la tenía-. ¿Has traído desayuno?

La reacción de ella fue echarse a reír con lo que le acababa de preguntar, no habiendo esperado aquel cambio de tema, y más en la situación en la que estaban.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? Te he dejado todo en el armario.

\- ¿Me has dejado? – precisamente por aquello había preguntado, adivinando la mañana que se les avecinaba, conociendo ya a Sora como la palma de su mano.

\- Evidentemente… - entrecerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta, notando que por fin empezaba a pasarle todo factura. Había tenido un día movido en el trabajo, preparando la cena y todo lo demás-. Y posiblemente me levante con hambre, que lo sepas…

\- Siempre te levantas con hambre – la apretó algo más contra él, notando como empezaba a dormirse por fin, no queriendo darle pie a más conversación y distraerla-. Duérmete, anda.

Mantuvo sus caricias sobre la cintura de ella, disfrutando de ese contacto, notado como el peso de la cabeza de ella se hacía notar más contra su hombro y que su mano quedaba del todo apoyada sobre su pecho. No pasó demasiado antes de empezar a sentir como su respiración se calmaba del todo.

Bajó la vista hacia la pelirroja, entretenido, comprobando así que realmente se había quedado completamente dormida. Al contrario que ella, simplemente se había quedado relajado, pero no tenía demasiado sueño todavía. Aunque había estado por la tarde con los niños, cuando no tenía que madrugar tanto para ir a trabajar, se le hacía menos cuesta arriba todo. Tampoco había vuelto a entrenar todavía, tomándose de verdad unas vacaciones para poder centrarse en lo que se tenía que centrar. No pasaba nada, tenía un buen entretenimiento por el momento y podía quedarse observándola mientras tanto.

* * *

\- Osea, que ayer bien, ¿no? – dijo Haru mientras que se quedaba sentada en el suelo con Aiko.

\- ¿Eh? – Sora la miró, confusa, sin saber de dónde había sacado aquella conclusión ya que llevaba un rato distraída revisando las fotografías que le habían enviado de la sala de costura en dónde los últimos diseños habían empezado a tomar forma.

\- Vienes con la misma cara que se te queda siempre cuando te escapas con Yamato a alguna parte, te tengo demasiado calada. Solo voy a preguntar, ¿te ha hecho el desayuno?

Entretenida con la conversación, acabó por bajar la tableta, quedándose observando la escena que tenía delante de ella en el suelo mientras que Aiko intentaba ponerle a Haru uno de los lazos que le habían dejado tirado por ahí para que jugase en la alfombra.

\- Tortitas… - contestó finalmente, dejando ir una sonrisa antes de volver a levantar la tableta-. ¿Qué tal con la niña anoche? ¿Se babó mucho encima Andrew?

\- Un poco – contestó cogiéndola en brazos para ponerse en pie, yendo a dejarla al lado de los digimon, los cuales estaban sentados en el sofá-. Pero bueno, todavía no le ha dado por ahí…

\- Yamato dice que os da un año… - dejó caer de forma sutil esperando ver la reacción de ella echándose a reír cuando se giró para mirarla con cara de susto-. Menos mal que no hay que hacerle caso…

\- Sora, no me toques las narices, ¿eh?

\- ¿Yo? – posó la tableta finalmente-. ¿Yo qué he dicho? Si precisamente le dije que de verdad era muy pronto… Que tú todavía no tienes gana de tener niños propios – se quedó observándola, viendo como parecía esquivar el tema algo más, llamando así su atención-. ¿Me he perdido algo?

\- No, no – negó con la cabeza, dejando finalmente tranquila a la niña y yendo hacia la mesa para poder sentarse en una de esas sillas-. Quita…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Pues que el otro día me dio por empezar a comerme la cabeza sobre el tema.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? Es evidente, Sora – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Fíjate, tan, tan evidente es que yo ni me entero de lo que estás hablando – arqueó una ceja, estudiándola con la mirada-. ¿Qué pasa Haru?

\- Pues que yo sé que aunque no me lo diga él tiene gana de tenerlos… Que tiene una edad ya para ello y…

\- Eh, eh, eh – alzó las manos-. Quieta ahí, ¿te estás metiendo con mi edad?

\- No, pero mírate, Aiko ya ha cumplido un año…

\- Aiko ha cumplido un año porque a nosotros dos nos entró la prisa para no quedarnos atrás con todos nuestros amigos. Queríamos que la niña creciera con ellos, y, además, no nos uses de ejemplo, anda, que es la peor de las ideas… Que eso de que tuvimos prisa para tener a Aiko depende de cómo se mire…

\- Bueno, lo que sea. Que yo sé que él quiere…

\- A ver… ¿tengo que volver a darte la charla de que estamos hablando de quién estamos hablando? Ahora puedo añadir el recordatorio de que es consciente de que no estarías cómoda con la idea, así que está bien con que cuando tenga que ser será. ¿Damos por terminada la discusión o tengo que levantarme a darte una colleja? Anda, que estoy cansada eh…

Se quedó mirando hacia la pelirroja, acabando por relajar el gesto y prefiriendo reírse. Lo primero porque sabía que tenía razón y que no tenías muchas más opciones a protestar.

\- No es eso – dijo-. Sé perfectamente que precisamente por él no hay problema. Lo que me da rabia es que las cosas al final siempre estén hechas para que sea yo la que esté contenta. Que a estas alturas empieza a importar muy poco, tirando a nada, la diferencia de edad.

\- Ya, pero no estamos hablando del color de una pared… ¿Sabes que me dijo Yamato en su momento? Porque hacia una buena temporada que él se andaba babando encima con sus sobrinos… Pero quiso que fuera yo la que tuviera la iniciativa porque, a fin de cuentas, iba a ser yo la que lo iba a pasar peor y la que más iba a cargar con todo. Que son nueve meses y… La recuperación.

\- No le tengo miedo a eso. Es que no me veo teniendo semejante responsabilidad todavía encima. Por ahora yo te hago de niñera todo lo que tú quieras, y luego ya te la devuelvo y me voy a mi casa a ponerme el pijama y estar a mis cosas.

\- Pues ya está, fin del problema. Y con ese elemento con el que te juntas, probablemente esté en su propia burbuja ajeno a todo esto.

Tuvo que asentir al final, casi que a regañadientes, sabiendo que tenía toda la razón y que no eran más que tonterías que se le metían en la cabeza. Pudo ver como la pelirroja se acababa riendo, pasándole la tableta por encima de la mesa.

\- Anda, échale un vistazo a las novedades, que yo creo que tienen muy buena pinta – dijo distrayéndola así con el tema-. Tengo que pasarme por allí, pero, por el momento… Me gusta.

\- ¿Son los diseños con los patrones que mandaste mientras estabas en Tanegashima?

\- Sí, claro. ¿No sabes lo productiva que me vuelvo yo por ahí? Que por cierto… te he hecho una cosa, solo que tengo que esperar a que me la den terminada.

\- ¿Cómo que me has hecho una cosa?

\- Tú juegas a las muñecas con Aiko y yo contigo, así que no me pongas caras raras….

\- ¿Y qué me has hecho?

La pelirroja pudo ver como le cambiaba automáticamente la expresión, divertida. Al menos la había distraído ya del todo con el tema, entretenida.

\- Ya lo verás – dijo, echándose hacia atrás y quedando así apoyada en el respaldo.

\- Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo te las arreglas para acertarme las medidas siempre…

\- A ojo… - sonrió de una forma que perfectamente podría haberle copiado a su marido-. Te tengo demasiado vista, soy perfectamente capaz de adivinarlas a la primera. Hablas con toda una profesional, vamos a ver…

\- No te juntes tanto con el astronauta profesional ese, anda… Que por cierto, ¿dónde se ha metido hoy que no lo tienes de perrito faldero?

\- Pues justo lo han llamado de la sede de Chofu para que vaya a firmar unos papeles sobre los problemas del último aterrizaje – se encogió de hombros.

\- Ah… ya me parecía a mí raro – contestó de forma automática quedándose mirándola segundos más tarde-. ¿Cómo que problemas?

Sora se quedó mirando hacia ella, confusa, dándose cuenta de que había dicho algo que, seguramente en la cabeza de Haru no tuviera ni pies ni cabeza. Se encogió de hombros finalmente.

\- Problemas… Nada grave, tranquila – explicó rápidamente-. Pero como fue el que más se enteró de lo que pasaba y, además, es el comandante, pues tiene que ser él quien firme los informes oficiales.

\- Pero…

\- Nada, Haru, nada. Mai se mareó y terminó el aterrizaje Yamato. Tuvieron una llegada movidita, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar con una tirita de las de muñequitos de Aiko.

\- ¿Aterrizó él? – la cara de error neuronal de la chica consiguió que Sora esbozara una sonrisa, quedándose mirando para ella unos segundos más.

\- Te lo cuento a la hora de comer, ahora tengo que irme a una reunión en la otra punta…

\- ¿Era hoy?

\- Sí señora… Primero voy a dejar a Aiko mi suegro, no vaya a ser que me tire algo a la cabeza por no dejarle suficiente tiempo a su nieta…

Poniéndose en pie, Sora cerró la tableta, metiéndola en su bolso. No contaba con necesitar nada más, llevando ahí todo el material que fuera a necesitar. Comprobó que no tuviera ninguna llamada en el teléfono antes de ir a por la niña.

\- A ver, chiquitina… Que nos vamos a buscar a tu abuelo que tiene que estar esperándonos…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** si es que estos dos se quedan siempre cansaditos por no saber estarse quietecitos. Si es que o dependen mucho de los digimon, o tal y como suelen funcionar, es más que probable que Aiko los acabe cazando, porque Sora, la pobre mujer, siempre que los tortugueos son a última hora del día acaba dormida cual bebé abrazada a su rubio sin acordarse de nada más.

Ahora ya ha quedado la casa oficialmente estrenada y por todo lo alto, eso no lo puede negar nadie. Hasta con tortitas para desayunar...

Y Haru con sus paranoias, si es que parece mentira que a estas alturas aún le dé por montarse películas sobre lo que Andrew pueda pensar o no sobre nada. Si él debe de ser la cosa más feliz del mundo simplemente sabiendo que está cómoda con como son las cosas. Que a él le da igual tener un nene con 34 que con 37... Como mucho va a ir protestando más la espalda con el paso de los años, pero eh, el pobrecito lo lleva todo de maravilla.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	208. No es lo mío

\- Deja de montar el drama, si ayer no estabas ni mis suegros tampoco, pues con alguien teníamos que dejar a la niña – dijo Yamato a su padre mientras que estaba siguiendo a Aiko con la mirada.

\- Bueno, pero… Hace tiempo que no la dejáis conmigo.

\- Porque ahora tengo yo tiempo libre, ya te lo dije. Deja que aproveche este verano para compensar los días que estuve fuera…

Se acercó a la pequeña, cogiéndola en brazos cuando estaba de pie al lado de una silla, usándola como apoyo, dejándola contra él mientras que todavía estaba atento a las caras de su padre, viendo como al final no le quedaba más remedio que darle la razón y asentir.

\- ¿Qué tal hoy con esos papeleos?

\- Nada, si solo tenía que comprobar que nadie hubiera puesto en la boca de nadie palabras que no habíamos dicho y firmar. Todo bien. Aproveché y dejé también hecho de forma oficial aquí lo del cambio de puesto y, el de dirección.

\- ¿Dirección? ¿Tan bien va lo de la casa?

\- Pues yo creo que sí. A este paso me voy a reincorporar estando ya en la nueva casa me parece. Porque si nos queda algo serán tonterías de decoración, casi todo lo demás o está ya o está encargado.

\- Bueno, eso suena bastante bien. Vas a tener que avisarme un día para que te acompañe, ¿o no tengo derecho de actualizaciones hasta que esté todo totalmente terminado?

\- ¿Si digo que no vas a volver con el drama de por qué no te dejamos más a Aiko? ¿No le habrás estado dando la lata a Sora, verdad?

Siguió a su padre con la mirada mientras que se alejaba hacia la nevera para poder sacar algunas cosas y dejarlas encima de la mesa, ignorando a Yamato intencionada y yéndose hacia el armario para sacar vasos para él y su hijo.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho ya? A ver si te tengo que mandar a paseo yo por los dos…

\- Nada… solo le he dicho lo mismo que a ti… Que podéis dejarme más a la niña. ¿No os queréis ir de fin de semana? Un fin de semana dos los solos, tranquilos, sin que nadie os… interrumpa los planes.

\- ¿Me estás echando de la ciudad?

\- Te estoy diciendo que estás de vacaciones y deberías de aprovecharlas mejor, solo digo eso… Podéis viajar a algún sitio bonito cerca y así…

Yamato no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco y empezar a reírse. En el fondo no iba a decir que no fuera mala idea lo que le acababa de decir él, quizás tendría que empezar a investigar ahora que tenía algo de tiempo para ver si podían escaparse.

\- No necesitamos irnos de la ciudad para pensar en alguna que otra escapada entretenida – dejó caer finalmente, dejando la vista fija en Aiko, la cual alargaba las manos hacia el vaso que su abuelo le tendía al rubio, incluso cuando él lo aceptaba y se lo llevaba a los labios-. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres? Es agua, como la tuya, ¿tienes sed?

Sin duda había llamado mucho más la atención de la pequeña el objeto, alargando sus manos hacia él, intentando alcanzarlo. No queriendo que se pudiera mojar o que se fuera a hacer daño no la dejó cogerlo, empezando a escuchar los ligeros ruiditos de ella mientras que seguía alargando las manos.

\- No… Mira, que te dejo el tuyo, verás… - miró hacia Hiroaki-. ¿Me pasas su bolsa papá?

\- ¡Papá! – empezó a decir la niña, repitiéndolo varias veces, haciendo que el rubio empezara a reírse.

Hiroaki la observó, no habiendo tenido ocasión de ver aquello todavía en persona a pesar de que le habían llegado los vídeos que su nuera le había mandado cuando la pequeña estaba empezando a decir las primeras veces aquello. Sonrió, acercándose a por lo que su hijo el había pedido.

\- Ojalá hubiera podido ver la cara que se te quedó el primer día que empezó con eso…

\- De idiota perdido, solo me faltó que se me empezara a caer la baba por encima, tranquilo. Pero bueno, el otro día empezó a llamar a Sora "mamá", ¿a qué te crees que me dedicaba por las mañanas?

Tendiéndole finalmente la bolsa, se acercó él a coger a la niña, dejándola sentada encima de la mesa y vigilando así que no se acercara demasiado al borde. Se podía imaginar que no iba a querer su propio agua y que estaría empeñada en coger la de él, pero se entretenía al verla intentar fruncir el ceño.

\- Como aprendas a hacer eso entonces solo vamos a poder diferenciarte de tu padre porque ahora andas con vestiditos de verano… - entretenido al verla intentar poner cara de enfado, habiendo aprendido seguramente esa expresión de su padre, esperó a su lado.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque si esa es tu teoría principal lo mismo aquí la madre de la criatura me hace uno a mí a juego y entonces a ver quien nos diferencia… - dijo finalmente girándose hacia ella-. Si ya sé que quieres lo mío, pero toma, bebe un poco que hace mucho calor hoy…

La pequeña protestó, dando un ligero gritito, empezando a revolverse de nuevo y querer coger el vaso de su padre.

* * *

Jou echó a andar por la calle. Aquel día había ido a hacer unos recados y volvía con ellos en la bolsa que llevaba con él mientras que aprovechaba para dar un paseo. Cuando se detuvo en uno de los semáforos, se quedó mirando distraído hacia el frente, notando como entre la gente le llamaba la atención un color de cabello demasiado llamativo como para pasar desapercibido.

Sonrió automáticamente reconociendo a Sora y quedándose a la espera aunque el semáforo se hubiera puesto en azul, esperando que fuera ella quien se acercara, viendo que estaba totalmente perdida en su mundo.

\- ¿Ya no saludas? – dijo cuando la tuvo a su lado.

Divertido, pudo ver como giraba la cabeza hacia él completamente distraída poniendo hasta cara de susto al verlo a su lado y reconocerlo con suma facilidad, aunque en su rostro se podía ver la sorpresa, como si hubiera aparecido de la nada.

\- Te prometo que no soy un holograma… - habló, divertido por la reacción de ella.

\- ¿De dónde has salido tú?

\- Pues ya sé que lo normal es verme trabajando siempre, pero oye, a veces salgo a dar un paseo y todo…

La pelirroja siguió observándolo unos segundos más, reaccionando finalmente antes de adelantarse un paso y saludar a su amigo con un abrazo. No lo había visto desde el cumpleaños de Aiko que habían celebrado en Tokio y eso, había sido hacía ya semanas.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó a ella-. Porque eso sí que es raro, y más aún, sola… ¿Dónde te has dejado a los rubios de la familia?

\- Vengo de una reunión de trabajo… Yamato creo que iba a pasar a por la niña a casa de su padre. Yo tengo que volver al estudio pero tengo un rato, por eso estaba dando un paseo.

\- Pues te acompaño, que no tengo nada mejor que hacer – dijo haciéndole un gesto para echar los dos a andar-. ¿Qué tal la reunión?

\- Muy bien, ha salido todo a la perfección – sonrió-. La verdad es que no me puedo quejar, pero bueno, dentro de un par de meses cuando se me vengan encima las semanas de la moda internacionales me vuelves a hacer la pregunta y ya te diré si me queda pelo en la cabeza de tanto tirarme de él…

\- Exagerada – divertido-. No tienes tu pinta de dejar que le estrés se apodere tanto de la situación…

\- Más de lo que te imaginas… - se encogió de hombros-. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Estás de vacaciones? ¿Tienes el día libre?

Jou se quedó mirando hacia la nada en silencio unos segundos, terminando por girar la cabeza y frenar sus pasos. No era una noticia que hubiera hecho oficial todavía, pero aquel podía ser un buen momento para tratar el tema. A fin de cuentas, era probable que precisamente Sora se enterase ya que su hermano lo sabía y, sin duda, era solo cuestión de tiempo que el profesor Takenouchi terminara estando informado.

\- Más o menos…

\- ¿Más o menos?

\- Lo he dejado.

La pelirroja frenó los pasos, confusa, sin ser capaz de molestarse en disimular la sorpresa en su rostro, penando incluso que había escuchado mal las palabras de su amigo.

\- No me mires así… He dejado el puesto en el hospital. Llevo mucho tiempo dándole vueltas y creo que es la decisión correcta.

\- ¿Cómo que…? ¿Has dejado el hospital? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no es… No es lo mío.

\- ¿Cómo no va a ser lo tuyo? – estaba confusa a más no poder.

\- Es lo mío, pero… Ahora quiero centrarme en otras cosas. Voy a ponerme por mi cuenta en casa, de manera privada… Y quiero dedicarme a… ¿Nunca te has pensado cómo se curan los digimon? ¿Tienen quien los atienda cuando tienen heridas o están enfermos? Yo quiero ayudar con eso, puedo hacerlo. He estado estudiando gracias a informes que me ha ido pasando mi hermano y mira, creo que puedo hacerlo.

Los ojos de Sora estaban fijos en su amigo, demasiado confusa para entender exactamente de qué iba todo aquello. No esperaba una noticia así de repente, ni siquiera le sonaba que él tuviera intenciones de hacer aquello, aunque, seguramente si lo pensara fríamente llegaría a la conclusión de que era lo que le pegaba y lo que tenía pinta de gustarle más.

\- Llevo mucho tiempo dándoles vueltas – se encogió de hombros-. En casa estamos todos de acuerdo y ya estoy un poco cansado… Me caen mejor los digimon, fíjate – sonrió.

\- De eso no te puedo culpar – comento, todavía algo perpleja-. Bueno, de todos, siempre has sido el que más seguro ha estado de todos y cada uno de sus pasos. Si has tomado esta decisión seguro que lo has hecho totalmente seguro de ello. Y yo no puedo más que alegrarme por ti…

\- Esperable de ti – le dijo riéndose, mirándola-. Gracias…

\- Tonto… - negó con la cabeza-. Anda, vente conmigo, que seguramente vendrá Yamato a buscarme con la niña y así comer con nosotros. ¿Puedes?

\- Sí, estoy solo en casa, me tienen abandonado. El niño está con su madre pasando el día con sus abuelos… Y yo iba a hacerme algo de comer ahora y luego iba a buscarlos.

\- Pues ya está… Que además, creo que todavía te debemos una buena invitación.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? – preguntó confuso.

La pelirroja se rio, a sabiendas de que no iba a saber por lo que se lo decía. Había pasado ya tiempo desde que ella había necesitado de su asistencia, y además ya estaba completamente recuperada, pero no había tenido demasiada oportunidad de darle las gracias. Por suerte pudo ver su reacción finalmente al notar como había arqueado las cejas.

\- ¿Sabes que cuenta como ilegal negarse en un caso de esos? No te vayas a pensar tú que fue por otra cosa… Ni por ti, ni por Yamato, ¿eh?

\- Ah, claro, ya me lo parecía a mí – dijo Sora, echándose a reír-. Anda, vamos… Que tengo que pasar primero por el estudio. ¿Me acompañas? – preguntó.

\- Esto cuenta como secuestro… - respondió, asintiendo-. ¿Has venido andando?

\- Iba a volver dando un paseo…

\- Pues vamos a hacer una cosa, me acompañas a casa y dejo todo esto y luego te llevo yo al estudio y así no damos tanta vuelta que esto pesa mucho…

\- Bueno, vale, pero solo porque lo dice el médico, ¿eh? Voy a llamar a Yamato para ver qué anda haciendo.

\- Pues babarse encima con Aiko, claro que es lo que estará haciendo exactamente ahora mismo. Que lo tenemos los dos demasiado calados a estas alturas como para no saber qué es lo que estará haciendo ahora mismo.

Sora se echó a reír teniendo que darle toda la razón. Asintió siguiéndolo por la calle en dirección contraria a la que habían ido caminando, dejándose guiar por él aunque supiera más que de sobra el camino.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** nop, sin duda por muchas que pudiera haber liado él en su momento ya está en el punto en el que como a ella se le ocurra quejarse le cae una colleja hasta del propio Taichi y luego va Toshiko y le da otra. Ahí la cosa ya está bastante avanzada como para que alguien - aparte del propio rubio con sus paranoias - piense tan siquiera en algo de todo lo que pasó.

Y ahora tenemos a Hiroaki montando la pataleta porque claro, es que le dejaron a su nieta a los Evans y él perdió unas bonitas hora de su vida sin estar mimándola jajaja Esa nena va a acabar causando un caos familiar digno porque todos quieren pasar un ratito con ella, que la chiquitina se porta demasiado bien en comparación con el resto de fieras de la familia y debe de dar gusto tenerla por ahí.

Además, tenemos la visita del siempre digno doctor Kydo que parece que por fin va encaminando sus pasos hacia lo último que supimos de él en el epílogo. Y nadie puede culparlo porque seguro que los digimon son mil veces mejores pacientes que los humanos jajaja

¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	209. Tenían calor

Yamato se quedó confuso cuando vio que Sora no llegaba sola. La había estado esperando a la entrada del estudio, sentado en uno de los bancos, aprovechando la sombra que daban los edificios en aquella parte y la ligera brisa que se había levantado.

Hacía ya un rato que Haru había salido y al ver que estaba con Aiko habia ido a acompañarlos, diciéndole que Sora todavía no había vuelto de la reunión. En ese momento era cuando había visto el banco con otros ojos y se había acomodado.

\- Me ha secuestrado – dijo Jou a modo de saludo dándose cuenta de la cara que traía puesta él-. Hola, jovencita…

Aprovechó para adelantarse y poder quedar así a la altura de la niña que estaba en su silla, la cual lo reconoció a pesar de que tampoco lo veía tanto como a otros. Sonrió, saludándola con una ligera caricia en el cabello viendo como alargaba la mano con un peluche que traía con ella, enseñándoselo. Yamato sonrió, dejando que él saludase a la niña y acercándose a Sora, la cual estaba entretenida mirando la escena.

\- ¿Los digimon? – le preguntó ella cuando lo tuvo a su lado.

\- ¿No lo adivinas? Tenían calor… Han vendido a Aiko por el aire acondicionado. La cosa debe de ser grave…

\- Hoy hace bastante calor – asintió ella, aprovechando a acercarse algo más para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Me encontré con Jou a la vuelta de la reunión y como no tiene nada mejor que hacer hoy ya, pues lo he secuestrado para que coma con nosotros. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Pues que por la mañana estuve enredando por la cocina dejando medio listo el arroz que cierta señorita me había pedido… Y he preparado bastante así que yo creo que podemos permitir secuestrar a Jou – sonrió, quedándose mirando hacia él-. Yo creo que Aiko lo invita.

Viendo que por fin se centraba en ellos y no solo en la niña, se acercó hacia su amigo, saludándolo entonces. Sin duda hacía más tiempo del que le gustaría que no lo había visto. Era el que tenía la vida laboral más complicada de todos y él solía tener la habilidad de solo poder verlo en situaciones no precisamente muy agradables.

\- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? – preguntó.

\- Bien, de niñero. Es una buena ocupación y creo que por el momento es lo más justo ya que Aiko no tiene demasiado en mente dejarme escaparme otra vez – explicó, entretenido-. ¿Tú no trabajas hoy? – escuchó a la pelirroja reírse, girando así la cabeza hacia ella.

\- Que te cuente que voy a subir a dejar algunas cosas al estudio.

\- Haru se fue hace un rato – dijo cuando la vio dar unos pasos hacia el interior.

\- ¿No?

\- No, vino antes a saludar a la niña... Y ya de paso hizo el esfuerzo de hacerme caso. Algo tenía que hacer. Dijo que volvía después de comer.

\- Claro que vuelve después de comer, y ya verás como yo llegue más tarde de la cuenta – se rio con suavidad-. Vengo ahora.

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia ella distraído, siguiéndola con la mirada, no pudiendo evitar que sus ojos se entretuvieran en estudiar su figura. Volvió a la realidad, carraspeando ligeramente cuando la niña empezó a protestar.

\- Ahora viene, tortuguita, ahora viene – le dijo a la niña, dándose cuenta de que Jou había visto la jugada y se estaba riendo-. ¿Qué?

\- Nada, nada – sonrió, divertido-. ¿Ya estás bien del todo?

\- ¿Eh? – confuso, se quedó mirando hacia él cayendo finalmente en la cuenta de que a él sí que le había contado lo que había pasado en el aterrizaje al haberlo visto poner malas caras durante el cumpleaños de la pequeña por culpa del hombro-. Estoy perfectamente – contestó-. No está Sora delante, así que no creo que me puedas acusar de estar disimulando.

\- Me lo tendré que creer… Tienes mejor cara también, yo creo que podrás sobrevivir por el momento…

\- ¿De vacaciones?

El peliazul sonrió, quedándose mirando hacia él. Podía aprovechar a contarle a Yamato lo mismo que le había dicho a Sora y entretenerse con las caras que ponía a medida que hablaba. Giró la cabeza hacia el banco, caminando lentamente hacia él para sentarse al fresco, alargando las manos hacia Aiko para cogerla en brazos y dejarla sentada encima de las rodillas.

\- ¿Y tú qué? – le dijo a la pequeña.

Yamato fue tras él caminando hasta quedarse sentado a su lado, aprovechando para dejar el peluche de Aiko en la silla y que no se cayera, entretenido viendo como alargaba las manos hacia intentar quitarle las gafas a Jou.

\- Se lo acabo de decir a Sora – empezó a hablar de nuevo-. He dejado el hospital y me voy a poner por mi cuenta.

\- ¿Y eso? – confuso, se quedó mirando hacia él-. ¿No eras precisamente tú el que decía que preferías estar de cara al público y dejar de lado toda esa tontería de la medicina totalmente privada?

\- Y lo sigo pensando, pero de algo tengo que vivir….

\- Creo que me he perdido – se quedó mirándolo, teniendo que reírse al ver cómo Aiko había conseguido quitarle las gafas-. A ver, trae eso… - alargó la mano hacia ella.

\- No, déjala, tranquilo… - entretenido, negó con la cabeza-. Creo que me puede ir mejor con los digimon que con los humanos.

El rubio frunció el ceño, aún más confuso. No estaba demasiado sintonizado con la conversación que estaban teniendo. Mantuvo las gafas de Jou sujetas para evitar que Aiko se las llevara a la boca y se las llenase de babitas, cosa que solía hacer con bastante frecuencia.

\- Quiero especializarme en medicina para los digimon. Ellos no tienen nadie que pueda ayudarlos en esos casos… - se encogió de hombros-. No sé, creo que es precisamente lo que tengo que hacer. Y, además, así tengo más control sobre mis horarios. A fin de cuentas, a mí lo que me gusta es la medicina y creo que es la mejor orientación que puedo darle.

\- Pues… siempre has sido el que más neuronas ha tenido combinadas con inteligencia de otros tipos de todo el grupo. Si tu crees que eso es exactamente lo que tienes que hacer, pues ya tendré a quien llamar cuando Gabumon ande estornudando por toda la casa porque ha vuelto a pasarse la tarde abrazo al aire acondicionado.

\- Sigo aceptando llamadas a horas de dudosa corrección si pasa algo raro en casa, tú no te preocupes – divertido porque Yamato le hubiera dicho exactamente lo mismo que Sora, hizo sonar aquello a broma, pero lo estaba diciendo de forma totalmente sincera.

Uniéndose a la risa de él, volvió a la realidad al ver a la pelirroja de nuevo caminando haca donde ellos estaban. Volvía ya sin las carpetas que había traído con ella de la reunión, habiendo aprovechadas para dejarlas en la sala de reuniones para poder trabajar más tarde con ellas con la ayuda de Haru.

\- ¿Lista? – preguntó.

\- Lista… ¿Nos vamos? Tengo que estar como muy tarde a las cinco de vuelta…

\- Bueno, te traigo yo y así hace algo útil aquí el astronauta hace algo útil más tarde y te viene a buscar, ¿a qué sí, Aiko?

La pequeña se había quedado totalmente distraída, alargando las manos hacia su madre para que la cogiera en brazos, no tardando demasiado en conseguirlo, quedándose así agarrada a ella.

\- ¿Le has preparado la comida a ella también?

\- Que sí… Venga, vamos, que luego les entra el hambre a las dos y no hay quien las aguante…

\- Digna hija de su madre – Jou se quedó mirando hacia la rubia entretenido al ver como alargaba las manos hacia su madre, intentando atrapar sus pendientes-. Mírala, ya le empiezan a gustar las cosas brillantes, pronto empieza…

La pelirroja se rio, echando a andar con cuidado de que Aiko no llegara a alcanzarla por miedo a que pudiera darle un tirón, hablando con ella y distrayéndola de esa forma, viendo como no tardaba en olvidarse de sus pendientes al volver a intentar robar las gafas de Jou, el cual ahora le quedaba más a su alcance.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a casa a pesar de que fuera hora de salida de los trabajos, teniendo suerte en ese aspecto. Lo primero que llamó la atención del médico fue ver que había ya algunas cajas que estaban apiladas en la entrada.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Ya está tan avanzada la obra? – pudo ver como Yamato se encogía de hombros y señalaba directamente con la cabeza hacia Sora.

\- No voy a negar que no tenga razón, pero bueno… Ya sabes cómo es.

\- ¿El qué? – distraída por Aiko, se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando de las cajas-. Es toda la ropa de invierno que no nos vamos a poner, así ya está lista… No empieces a protestar otra vez – acercándose al rubio le dejó la niña-. Vete a darle la comida, corre.

\- Y ni se te ocurra protestar – dijo el médico riéndose-. ¿Ya has empezado a mover las cosas?

\- Entre lo que nos llevamos a Tanegashima y todo lo de invierno que no nos vamos a poner… Junto con las cosas de Aiko que se van quedando pequeñas y todo lo demás… Podemos ir adelantando…

El verdadero motivo era mucho más evidente y no se iba a molestar tampoco en disimularlo. Se moría de ganas por poder mudarse, y, sin duda, la noche anterior había conseguido que empeorasen. Iba a tener que armarse de paciencia y aguantar el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

\- Yo creo que para septiembre o así ya debería de estar todo listo – comentó tras haber hecho la pausa.

\- Pues ya me avisaréis para que vaya a conocer la casa, porque todavía no hemos tenido tiempo ni unos ni otros…

\- Tranquilo que seguro que te la enseña, tú no te preocupes de eso…

\- Que te pongas a darle la comida a la niña, pesado…

Jou no pudo más que echarse a reír con la escena que tenía delante, mirando a uno y a otra mientras que Sora subía por las escaleras de casa para poder ponerse más cómoda para comer. Cuando la perdió de vista, se acercó hasta donde estaban los dos rubios.

\- Se la ve muy ilusionada con el cambio de casa…

\- Mucho – sonrió-. Sobretodo desde que hemos vuelto, pero bueno, dejando de lado su manía de revolverlo todo para ir organizándolo luego, yo también tengo muchas ganas.

\- Se te nota también – sonrió-. ¿Ya está bien del todo?

\- ¿No la ves? Al que le va a hacer falta algún que otro suplemento va a ser a mí entre esta señorita y su madre – le dijo, posando a Aiko en su silla-. ¿Tienes hambre? Claro que la tienes… Siempre la tienes, igualita que un que yo me sé… ¿La vigilas mientras que le doy la comida?

\- Claro que sí – sonrió, quedándose apoyado cerca de ella-. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes ganas de mudarte?

La pequeña respondió empezando a reírse, moviendo las piernas que quedaban colgando de la silla, balbuceando algunas palabras sin sentido provocando así que el médico se quedara entretenido mirándola, uniéndose a la risa de ella.

* * *

\- ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo lleváis haciendo el vago ahí vosotros dos? – preguntó Sora cuando entró en la habitación y se encontró a los digimon en la cama aprovechando la sombra y el aire fresco.

\- Hace mucho calor fuera – contestó Biyomon abriendo un ojo para ver a la pelirroja.

\- Es la hora de comer, está Yamato con Aiko y Jou abajo, ¿queréis ir?

No tuvo demasiado tiempo de terminar aquella frase cuando vio que se habían puesto ambos en pie y que iban hacia el piso de abajo. No tenía muy claro qué era lo que les había enterado, si la presencia de Jou, Aiko o la comida, pero conociéndolo bien podía haber sido cualquiera de las opciones.

\- Ha venido solo no se ha traído a Gomamon – dijo alzando algo más el tono a sabiendas de que podrían escucharla antes de acercarse a su armario, empezando a revolver.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** una imagen digna, sin duda. La nena se querrá enfadar porque no está de acuerdo con algo y le vendrán todos a reírse de ella porque claro, como para no. Con los mofletes hinchados haciendo su máxima cara de enfado y los demás muriendo de adorabilidad a su alrededor. Así una no se puede imponer jajajaja Pobrecita ella, menos mal que tiene pocos motivos en su día a día para enfadarse.

Y Jou ha sido secuestrado oficialmente por los Ishida. Tampoco parece demasiado molesto por ello, sobretodo con la compañía de la menor de la familia. Ya debe de tener asumido que, a pesar de que ahora haya decidido ocuparse de los digimon, le van a seguir llegando llamadas de su entorno, especialmente si la cabecita rubia de Yamato entra en caos y necesita que alguien le lleve un par de tranquilizantes.

¡Pásalo muy bien por ahí de escapada! Yo voy a intentar no salir volando que tengo que irme a hacer recados a la calle y no está el día precisamente demasiado agradable - Qué raro, ¿eh?-. ¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	210. No asustes más a mamá

Sora se despertó al sentir movimiento a su lado, sorprendida al abrir los ojos y encontrarse a los digimon delante de ella. Parpadeó un par de veces, terminó de ubicarse antes de quedarse sentada en la cama.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, mirando hacia su lado, notando que Yamato parecía seguir dormido.

\- Aiko lleva llorando un rato y no conseguimos que se calme – dijo su compañera.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, entendiendo entonces que la hubieran despertado. Asintió y salió con cuidado de la cama para no despertar al rubio, poniéndose en pie y yendo tras ellos para ver lo que le pasaba a la pequeña. Encendió con cuidado la luz de la habitación, acercándose hacia la cuna de la niña-

\- Cielo… ¿qué te pasa? – alargó las manos hacia ella para cogerla.

Dándose cuenta de que seguía llorando, intentó que se calmara, meciéndola entre sus brazos. Era raro que los digimon no se hubieran podido encargar de Aiko porque estuviera llorando sin más. La acercó a su rostro, dejando la cabecita de ella apoyada contra su mejilla, notando entonces que estaba algo más caliente de la cuenta.

Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Tienes fiebre? – alejando a la niña de nuevo, maniobró con cuidado con ella para dejar su mano sobre su frente, notando lo caliente que estaba-. ¿Tienes fiebre chiquitina?

Sonó mucho más seria aquella vez, volviendo a posar su mano sobre la frente de la niña, asegurándose así de que no se lo estaba imaginando. Frunció más el ceño, caminando con ella hacia el salón.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – odiando que no pudiera responder a la pregunta, se quedó mirándola, intentando adivinarlo. Los ojos de la niña estaban llorosos y acabó por alargar las manos hacia su madre, pidiendo que la abrazase de nuevo.

No tardó en sentir los pasos de Yamato bajando las escaleras. Seguramente se había despertado al escucharla a ella y a los digimon y al ver la luz en el salón habría ido a ver qué pasaba. Se giró hacia él viendo que tenía cara de confusión.

\- Creo que tiene fiebre – le dijo, acercándose con ella-. Me despertaron los digimon porque llevaba un buen rato llorando…

\- ¿Fiebre? – caminó hacia ella.

\- Creo que sí. Tiene la frente ardiendo, mira… A ver cariño, deja que papi… Anda… - al ver que no se quería soltar de su madre, Sora sonrió ligeramente-. Tiene muchos más mimos de la cuenta. A ver, chiquitina…

\- Déjala – le dijo a Sora, acercando así él la mano a la frente de la pequeña notando lo que la pelirroja decía era completamente cierto-. Pues… está ardiendo, sí. ¿Ha estado enferma?

\- No lo sé… No que yo me diera cuenta. Hasta donde yo sé se pasó toda la tarde bien… - levantó la vista hacia su marido-. ¿Crees que está enferma?

Se encogió de hombros. Lo que quedaba claro era que la pequeña no se encontraba bien. Dejó que le pasara a la niña, sujetándola mejor contra él, yendo a sentarse hacia el sofá esperando ver si se tranquilizaba así, hablándole ligeramente por lo bajo para intentar distraerla.

\- Voy a buscar el termómetro para ponérselo. ¿Dónde lo tenemos?

\- Creo que en nuestro baño, dentro del armario… - se ahorró el comentario de que por qué le preguntaba a él si sabía que siempre era el primero en perder las cosas, pero no lo hizo.

Saltaba a la vista que no era el mejor momento para andar mareándola, de manera que prefirió centrar su atención en Aiko, bajando la vista hacia ella.

\- ¿Estás malita? – le preguntó a sabiendas de que tampoco iba a responder, pero aprovechando que el sonido de su voz solía calmarla-. Seguro que no y solo estás un poco revuelta…

\- Ha estado llorando y no se calma – dijo Gabumon sentándose a su lado en el sofá-. Como no conseguíamos que se quedara tranquila fuimos a despertaros, pero solo nos hizo caso Sora…

Giró la cabeza hacia él, observándolo. Ciertamente no había sentido nada y había seguido durmiendo hasta que había empezado a revolverse en la cama y al no sentir compañía a su lado se había despertado buscándola. Dado que la última vez que había visto la luz de abajo encendida en mitad de la noche se había llevado un buen susto, había preferido bajar a ver si todo estaba en orden y era cuando había escuchado llorar a Aiko.

\- A ver… ya lo he encontrado – dijo la pelirroja yendo hasta ellos-. No ha tenido fiebre desde que le salieron los primeros dientes.

\- Es verdad… Igual es eso otra vez – dijo, colaborando para que pudiera colocárselo bien en la frente.

Sora no respondió, esperando a ver la señal en la pantalla, frunciendo el ceño al obtener la lectura. Sin duda, no era lo que le gustaba leer.

\- Tiene 37.8 ºC… - murmuró girándolo para que pudiera verlo Yamato-. ¿Es mucho para un bebé?

\- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí?

\- Ya… - resopló-. ¿Qué te pasa cielo? ¿Por qué no podrás hablar todavía? – dijo, intentando adivinar qué podría pasarle-. Cenó bien y no la he visto tampoco revuelta esta tarde…

\- Yo tampoco la he visto hacer nada fuera de lo normal – contestó a sus palabras-. Podemos subirla con nosotros a la cama y si mañana sigue así la llevamos al médico por la mañana, ¿qué te parece?

\- Bien… - bajó los ojos hacia Aiko, pasando la mano por su frente de nuevo, echándole el flequillo hacia atrás-. No se te ocurra ponerte malita, por favor… Tu madre no está preparada para verte malita, ¿eh?

Yamato levantó la vista hacia ella de nuevo, sonriendo ligeramente por sus palabras queriendo ayudar a tranquilizarla antes de ponerse en pie con cuidado de no tropezar con Sora.

\- Seguro que te hace caso, ya sabes que ella siempre se porta muy bien – en realidad no estaba demasiado seguro de que fuera a ser tan sencillo.

No le gustaba tampoco mucho la lectura de la temperatura, pero no iba a ser él quien pusiera a Sora nerviosa. Por el momento estaba de acuerdo con su propia idea sobre lo de dejar a Aiko que durmiera en la cama con ellos y luego ya la llevarían a la mañana siguiente al médico para prevenirse problemas.

\- Venga, todos para la cama, que sino no va a haber quien se levante – dijo mirando también hacia los digimon-. ¿Venís?

A sabiendas de que iban a seguirlos, fue escaleras arriba con Sora. No necesitaba conocerla tanto como la conocía como para saber que estaba algo nerviosa por haber descubierto que Aiko estaba con fiebre. Tampoco necesitaba hacerlo para saber que no iba a pegar ojo en toda la noche por estar pendiente de ella, pero él tampoco, de manera que estaban bastante a la par.

\- Échate tú y te la pongo al lado – le dijo a la pelirroja-. Venga, acomódate… - esperó a ver como asentía y hacía lo que él le había dicho, quedándose ya de medio lado esperando que le dejara a la pequeña-. A ver cielo, ya verás como duermes mejor con nosotros hoy…

\- Al menos parece que ya no llora – dijo él mientras que posaba una rodilla en el colchón para dejar con suavidad a la niña al lado de su madre-. ¿Ahí? – pudo ver como ella asentía, girándose hacia los digimon entonces-. Esperad, anda, que os pongo algo para que podáis dormir más cómodos y no en el suelo…

Cogiendo algunos de los cojines que solían usar de decoración en la cama empezó a colocarlos en uno de los rincones del suelo, haciéndolo más cómodo y dejando una manta sobre ellos para que pudieran acomodarse.

\- ¿Estaréis bien? – esperó a ver como se acomodaban-. Buenas noches…

Fue entonces directo hacia la cama, echándose al otro lado de la niña, posando su mano sobre el torso de ella como otras tantas veces, observando como su mano subía y bajaba con la respiración de ella, sonriendo.

\- Verás tú el disgusto que me voy a pillar yo el día que no abarque con la mano al hacer esto – murmuró buscando la mirada de la pelirroja, esperando verla dibujar una ligera sonrisa con sus palabras.

\- No se va a poner enferma, ¿verdad? Solo va a tener algo de temperatura esta noche y se le va a pasar…

\- Sora… Tranquila, ya veremos lo que pasa mañana, no te pongas nerviosa ya.

\- Claro, ahora intenta convencerme de que no piensas lo mismo que yo – dijo, observándolo de reojo-. Que no me engañas ya, Yamato…

El que acabó sonriendo ligeramente fue él al verse delatado, encogiéndose mínimamente de hombros para no moverse demasiado y molestar a la pequeña. Continuó moviendo su mano sobre la niña, acariciándola con suavidad buscando que se tranquilizara del todo. Notó la mano de su esposa posarse sobre la de él unos segundos, dedicándole así una caricia antes de llevarla hacia el pelo de la niña y jugar con él.

* * *

El sonido de la tos de la pequeña Aiko hizo que los ojos de su madre se quedaran clavados en ella mientras tanto. No habían pegado ojo en toda la noche estando pendientes de ella y, aunque ella sí que se había llegado a dormir, no se había levantado igual de contenta que siempre. Se notaba que estaba apagada y que no quería hacer nada más que estar abrazada a ellos.

\- Tiene fiebre otra vez… No le ha bajado – dijo cuando el rubio se acercó hasta ellas para dejarle el desayuno de la niña-. Dáselo tú que contigo come siempre muy bien…

\- ¿Quieres que te dé el desayuno yo? – le habló, cogiéndola en brazos y aprovechando para darle un beso en la frente, comprobando así que Sora estaba en los cierto-. Está caliente…

\- Dale de desayunar y mientras me visto yo para ir…

\- Sora, hazme el favor de comer algo, venga. No te voy a dejar salir de casa sin desayunar – bajó la vista hacia su hija al escucharla toser de nuevo-. ¿Por favor? – volvió a insistirle a la pelirroja.

Viendo como cedía, sin ponerse en pie finalmente, se centró en la niña, cogiendo el plato con su desayuno. No le gustó nada seguir escuchándola toser, cogiendo su tacita con leche para acercársela y que pudiera beber ella, viendo como giraba la cabeza.

\- Pero bueno, ¿y eso? Venga, que hay que desayunar. No le des mal ejemplo a tu madre que me ha costado hacerla desayunar… - volvió a acercarle la bebida, sin conseguir que la aceptara.

\- ¿No tienes hambre preciosa? – olvidándose de su propia comida, Sora se quedó mirando hacia ella-. Seguro que sí… Prueba con una galleta a ver si la quiere…

Asintió a las palabras de ella, alargando la mano para cogerla cuando se la tendió y acercársela a la pequeña. No tardó en girar la cabeza hacia el otro lado, rechazándola también quedándose mirando hacia su padre con los ojos ligeramente brillantes.

\- ¿No quieres una galleta? Anda… come un poquito, venga… - volvió a intentarlo, acercando más la comida a la boca de ella, consiguiendo únicamente que hiciera un puchero, arrancando muy poco a poco a llorar.

Cruzó una mirada con Sora, notando que estaba preocupada. No le dijo nada aquella vez cuando la vio ponerse en pie y subir hacia la habitación. Algo le decía que el desayuno se había acabado aquella mañana.

\- Desayunad vosotros mientras tanto, voy a preparar a Aiko para ir al médico con ella… - le dijo a los digimon-. Venga, que se enfría…

Siguiendo los pasos de Sora, habiendo dejado la ropa de Aiko en la habitación de ambos, fue directo a prepararlo todo, dejando a la pequeña apoyada contra su hombro esperando que se tranquilizara de nuevo, pasando su mano suavidad por su espalda al sentirla sollozar todavía del disgusto.

\- Ya está tortuguita, ya está… - le murmuró dejando un beso en su cabecita-. No asustes más a mamá que luego me asusta ella a mí a ver quién nos cuida…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** y lo bien que les habría venido a los Ishida que Jou siguiera rondando por casa. Que la nenita tiene fiebre y parece que a Sora le va a dar un mal por verla sin querer desayunar. Que con el mal de nena que tienen esos dos, ahora que anda con fiebre y malita, sin duda los que lo van a pasar muy, pero que muy mal, son ellos dos. A ver quién lleva peor el asunto de tener a la nena pocha.

Si es además es que ahí hasta los digimon se han quedado revolucionados porque los debió de despertar llorando y eso no les debió de gustar nada de nada, ya ni se diga como para subir a buscar a Sora y Yamato que deben de estar poco acostumbrados a que los despierten por la noche ya que, entre que Aiko ha salido tranquila y que ellos dos siempre la acaban dsitrayendo si se despierta de noche... Ya se podrían imaginar que algo más pasaba como para que fueran a buscarlos.

A ver si no acaba ninguno de ellos en el médico también por los nervios, que no tiene pinta de que lo vayan a llevar demasiado bien.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	211. Eso ya me lo imaginaba yo

\- Cógela tú que ya sabes que le gusta más – dijo Sora mientras que le tendía a la niña a Yamato.

Hacía ya rato que habían salido de casa y ya estaban esperando en la sala de espera del médico. Los digimon, a pesar de que habían protestado, se habían quedado en casa a sabiendas de que no era el mejor lugar para que los dejaran estar.

\- A ver, ven conmigo – dijo el rubio, sujetándola bien contra él-. Que te estás muriendo del sueño… Poco más y no puedes tener los ojos abiertos.

\- Tiene la frente ardiendo, yo creo que le debe de haber subido más la fiebre y es por eso – dijo ella mientras que volvía a posar su mano sobre ella.

\- ¿Tú crees? – bajó la vista, observándolas-. Bueno, pues en ese caso que aproveche para dormir que no debió de pegar ojo hasta que nos llevamos con nosotros para le cama…

Esperando a que la pelirroja retirase la mano, acurrucó mejor a la niña entre sus brazos. No iba a decir aquella situación le hiciera algo de gracia tan siquiera, pero si echaba la vista atrás era capaz de visualizar tiempos pasados en los que el que estaba así era Takeru. No eran tampoco recuerdos demasiado nítidos, no se sacaba tantos años con su hermano como para poder recordarlo todo con claridad. Sin embargo, había detalles que podían volver a su cabeza al volver a revivirlos con Aiko. Sonrió levemente antes de devolver la vista hacia su esposa.

\- Tranquila. Ya le iba tocando. No es más que un catarro y le habrá subido la fiebre…

\- Ya lo sé, Yamato… Pero mírala, es todavía muy pequeñita y me da mucha pena no verla enredando o queriendo jugar… Ahora tendría que estar robándome la ropa que me intento poner para ir al estudio y dándotela a ti para que me la escondas.

\- Ya tendrá tiempo para hacerlo, no te preocupes – acercó ligeramente su cabeza hacia ella, dejándola apoyada así contra la suya-. ¿Vale? Además, fiebre aparte, estoy bastante seguro que gran parte de lo que le pasa es que tiene más mimos de lo normal… ¿O no te acuerdas de cómo se ponía cuando estaban con los dientes?

Al ver que se dibujaba una ligera sonrisa en los labios de ella, le dio de nuevo su espacio, quedándose con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, intentando moverse lo menos posible para que Aiko pudiera dormir tranquila.

\- ¿Vas a llamar a alguno de los abuelos? – preguntó reclamando así la atención de ella-. Porque creo que tengo a mi padre fuera la ciudad otra vez, que sino cualquiera lo aguanta…

\- Pues… creo que mis padres tampoco están. Pero bueno, contigo sin estar en el trabajo y… yo puedo ir y venir cuando me venga en gana… No creo que haga falta que…

\- ¿Tener que aguantarlos montando el drama? – el rubio ladeó la cabeza, observándola-. Bueno, ya los llamamos luego para que lo sepan, aunque creo que está mi madre por Tokio y seguro que agradece que se lo diga.

Pudo ver como la pelirroja asentía, entretenida en volver a llevar su mano al rostro del bebé, empezando a acariciar con cuidado y con su dedo el puente de su nariz, asegurándose así de que seguía durmiendo, esperando que alguien los atendiera.

* * *

Natsuko dejó de lado su ordenador encima de la mesa del comedor. Tras pasar unos días fuera, estaba ocupada terminando de completar algunos borradores del artículo que tenía entre manos. No necesitaba pasarse por el trabajo para poder terminarlo, ya que, sin duda, la redacción era algo que hacía más cómodamente allí. El sonido del teléfono hizo que dirigiera su vista hacia él, sonriendo ligeramente al ver el nombre del mayor de sus hijos en la pantalla descolgando de forma automática.

\- Buenos días, ¿no te has enterado todavía de que cuando se está de vacaciones no está bien visto madrugar tanto? – fue su saludo-. ¿Cómo que venís del médico? – arqueo una ceja-. ¿Aiko? - puso mal cara nada más escuchar aquello-. ¿Y qué os han dicho? Ya… ¿Puedo pasarme a verla?

Cuando terminó la llamada dejó el teléfono encima de la mesa, poniendo algo de mala cara. Sin duda era la cosa más normal del mundo que la pequeña hubiera enfermado con un resfriado, pero, parecía la primera vez que estaba algo peor. No le preocupaba tanto la pequeña como su nuera, la cual, sin duda, se podía imaginar lo que tendría en la cabeza.

Bajó la tapa del ordenador, dando por terminado su sesión de trabajo de aquella mañana antes de ponerse en pie para ir a darse una duda. Lo mejor que podía hacer aquel día era dejar todo aquello e irse a calmar un poco los ánimos en casa de su hijo.

* * *

\- Se me va a hacer raro cuando tenga que depender del coche para poder venir de visita – le dijo a Yamato cuando le abrió la puerta.

\- Pues vete mentalizándote, que cada vez queda menos… - se apartó de la puerta para dejarla entrar antes de acercarse saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Qué tal está mi nieta?

\- Pues si quieres verla vas a tener que pedirle permiso a Gabumon… - señaló con la cabeza hacia el sofá, en donde se podía ver el cuerno del digimon asomar.

Antes de preguntar más, avanzó hacia ellos, pudiendo llegar a ver como la niña se había quedado dormida encima de la barriga de él. Aunque ya había crecido, y sin duda, era mucho más grande que cuando había llegado a casa, era una costumbre que no había perdido y ahora descansaba tranquilamente encima del fiel compañero de su padre.

\- Tiene catarro. Es algo feo, de ahí que le haya subido tanto la fiebre. Pero no hay que preocuparse… Nos han dicho que le demos líquidos y nos han recetado algunas cosas… Cuando se despierte voy a ver si le doy un baño, que le va a venir bien con la fiebre y además le encanta chapotear…

\- Bueno, a lo mejor si sigo por aquí y a nadie le importa podría hacerlo yo…

Quedándose mirando hacia su madre, sonrió ligeramente a modo de respuesta. No tardó demasiado en enfocar a Sora, la cual por fin había terminado de cambiarse y bajaba de nuevo las escaleras.

\- Hola, perdona por no haber bajado a recibirte primero – le dijo a su suegra.

\- Tonterías… Pensé que no estabas…

\- No voy a ir hoy al trabajo… - comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Alguien lleva peor el catarro que la propia enfermita…

Natsuko se rio al ver la mueca que Sora le dedicó a Yamato, echando a andar para ir hacia la cocina y empezar a revolver. Quería aprovechar la mañana para poder hacerle a la pequeña la comida, dedicándose así algo más de tiempo para prepararle una sopa para la hora de comer. No se dio cuenta de que su suegra la seguía con la mirada, entretenida.

\- Con el cambio de clima que tuvo que notar cuando volvisteis de Tanegashima casi que me extraña que no se haya puesto enferma antes – comentó, sin querer alzar demasiado el tono para que su nieta no se despertase. Esperó unos segundos a ver si Sora contestaba, cruzando una mirada con su hijo, el cual, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Era de esperar la reacción de ella. Desde que la conocía, muchos años atrás, sabía que siempre se preocupaba más por los demás que por ella. Ahora que la que estaba enferma, aunque fuera una tontería, era Aiko, podía llegar a comprenderla. Además, ella también había pasado por ello.

\- Hola preciosa – dijo al posar su mirada en la niña y ver que la estaba observado.

Caminó hacia ella para sentarse junto a los digimon y poder así saludarla, no queriendo moverla de dónde estaba ya que se la venía cómoda. Acercó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, no tardando en ver como cerraba de nuevo los ojos.

\- ¿Has hablado con tu padre? – le preguntó a Yamato.

\- Y ya te podrás imaginar el drama. Tanto el de él como el del otro abuelo… Pero bueno, casi que es mejor que estén fuera de Tokio y así no la agobian.

\- Pues negaré haberlo dicho, pero tienes toda la razón… Ahora intenta no pillarlo tú detrás, que cuando Dai estuvo enfermo y le hicisteis de niñero…

\- Algo intentaré… - entretenido, negó con la cabeza.

Se acercó hasta Sora, viéndola revolver por la nevera con gesto serio. La conocía de sobra como para saber que lo estaba pasando mal. En vez de dejarle su espacio, terminó por colocarse a su lado, reclamando así su atención.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tenemos de todo para hacerle la comida? – preguntó por lo bajo.

\- Sí… - contestó, mirándolo de reojo.

\- ¿Desayunaste algo al final? – cambió el tema, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta que ella iba a darle-. ¿No piensas comer nada?

\- Yamato…

\- No, de Yamato nada. No me obligues a usar a mi madre en tu contra.

\- ¿Qué pasa con tu madre? – dijo Natsuko desde el sofá.

\- Pasa que no quiso desayunar nada por salir corriendo y no quiero que esté sin comer…

Poniéndose en pie, fue hacia ellos. No podía estar más de acuerdo con su hijo, eso sin duda. Tomándose algo más de confianza con la pelirroja de la que solía acostumbrar, la apartó con cuidado de dónde estaba.

\- Vamos a hacer una cosa… Como abuela que ve menos a su nieta creo que estoy en mi derecho de consentirla un poco. Voy a prepararle yo la comida, y aquí el astronauta altamente cualificado se asegura de que tú comas algo.

\- Pero… - protestó.

\- No acepto peros. A ver si voy a tener que ponerme en modo suegra-ogro para que me hagas caso, venga… - cruzó una mirada con su hijo-. Sora, hazme caso. Precisamente tú, después de haber estado algo mal hace un par de meses, no deberías de andar saltándote comidas.

Cedió finalmente, al menos ante el tema de dejar que fuera ella quien le preparase la comida a Aiko. No estaba segura de poder cumplir con el resto de la amenaza, pero, por el momento, no quería tampoco discutir con Natsuko. Se dejó apartar, posando las cosas que tenía en las manos antes de que Yamato le hiciera un gesto para que se sentara.

\- Vete con Aiko, que ahora te llevo yo algo…

\- ¿Tú desayunaste al final? – le preguntó, confusa.

\- Mientras que te cambiabas… Cuando todavía intentaba que la niña comiera algo – explicó-. Venga vete a sentarte con ella, que estaba medio despierta.

Dándose del todo por vencida fue a donde él el había dicho, tomando asiento junto a su compañera, viendo así a la niña, la cual se había percatado de su cercanía. Sonrió a la pequeña, acercándole al mano y viendo como rápidamente alargaba sus manitas para coger la de ella.

\- ¿Has visto? Te está haciendo la comida tu abuela, así da gusto, ¿eh? – facilitó los movimientos de ella, moviendo la mano en la dirección en la que ella la había arrastrado-. No te preocupes, ya vengo yo contigo porque tu padre se ha aliado con ella y me han echado de la cocina.

\- Seguro que me da la razón, así que deja de protestar y vete mentalizándote – habiendo estado pendiente de la conversación Yamato contestó a sus palabras.

Negando con la cabeza, Sora aprovechó para acurrucarse algo más ladeada, quedando así más cerca de la pequeña, teniendo cuidado con los digimon. Sonrió ligeramente al ver a Biyomon tomar postura sobre sus rodillas como solía hacer muchas veces, posando la otra mano sobre sus alas.

\- ¿Queréis algo vosotros dos? – preguntó-. Bueno, no… Menuda pregunta más tonta, claro que queréis algo…

\- Eso ya me lo imaginaba yo – dijo Yamato desde la cocina, atento a la conversación que tenían.

No estaba segura tan siquiera de que hubieran desayunado ellos, saliendo a las carreras olvidándose de ellos dos. Habían dejado las cosas en la mesa y a su regreso habían tenido que recogerlas, no notando que faltaran demasiadas. Aquello era una señal de que ellos no habían desayunado tampoco.

\- Yo diría que eso acaba de ser la respuesta a mi pregunta – dijo, entretenida, al escuchar un sonido proveniente de la barriga de Biyomon.

* * *

**Natesgo:** si ya sabemos que el drama de los padres iba a ser mucho más gordo de lo que debería de ser, pero bueno, pobrecillos. Esos dos tienen demasiada nenitis y si yo ya me pongo casi a agonizar cuando tengo al perrete pocho, pues seguro que el drama que van a manejar tanto Yamato como Sora - de los abuelos mejor no hablemos - va a ser de los gordos aunque solo tenga algo de moquillo la pobre nena. Que no quiere comer, que está malita y que tiene muchos mimos. Que ellos no están preparados para que la tortuguita se les ponga malita... No señor. Si es que ya me vale, ponerles mala a la nena justo en la víspera de su aniversario... No tengo perdón.

Jajajaja, ánimo con las fiestas y con el aguantar más familiares de lo recomendado por las autoridades sanitarias. ¡Un beso!

**AnnaBolena04:** la nenita debe de andar por ahí con las naricitas rojitas y un montonazo de mimos. Muchos más de lo normal. Que no se encuentra bien y seguramente tenga frío y eso debe de convertirla en una cosita mucho más "pegajosa" de lo normal con cualquiera, pero sobretodo con sus padres, que por lo que pudimos ver ayer, no había ya quien la soltara de su madre. Que además, con lo bien que lleva Sora que los demás se pongan mal a su alrededor ahora que la que está malita es su chiquitina alguien va a tener que acabar dándole un buen traquilizante a esa pobre mujer.

Menos mal que parece que alguien con más experiencia se ha colado por aquí, sin ir acompañada de ningún abuelo histérico y con más habilidad para calmar los ánimos. Que ya llegado Natsuko al rescate de nieta y padres primerizos antes de que alguien acabe llorando en el rincón más allá de la nenita porque tiene mimos.

Dile a la tortuga que mañana pienso hacer el vago en condiciones todo lo que me dejen, que mejor se preocupe de no coger mucho frío ella, que hay que estar en condiciones para celebrar el aniversario de los Ishida mañana por todo lo alto. ¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	212. ¿Te lo ha pegado Yamato?

Natsuko se quedó sentada con su nieta en brazos, le había costado que comiera, insistiendo lo justo para que pudiera tomarse la medicación que le habían dado sin que le fuera a hacer daño en el estómago. Sonrió ligeramente al ver que los ojos de la niña se cerraban poco a poco, empezando, cada vez más, a acomodarse contra ella.

Levantó la vista para buscar a su hijo, intentando reclamar su atención sin tener que alzar la voz para no despertarla. Cuando vio que cruzaba una mirada con la de ella, le hizo un gesto para que fuera hasta donde ella.

\- Voy a llevarla a su habitación – dijo la mujer viendo como él asentía, dedicando una última mirada a la niña.

Con sumo cuidado de no despertar a Aiko, fue caminando hacia la entrada con ella. Seguramente el resfriado y la medicación le dieran sueño, y la comida caliente ayudaba. La pequeña necesitaba descansar, por lo que el que se hubiera dormido era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Sonrió al sentir como se revolvía más entre sus brazos para quedarse más pegada a ella. Sabía que en parte lo hacía porque tenía frío pero también porque estaba más mimosa de la cuenta. Se giró hacia los digimon sabiendo que estaban tras ella, observándolos.

\- ¿Os echáis con ella? Intentad no darle mucho calor, ¿vale? Es malo por si le sube la fiebre, así que vamos a aprovechar que estamos en verano.

\- ¿Puedo echarme yo con ella? – preguntó Gabumon, a sabiendas de que precisamente él era quien más calor daba.

\- Claro que sí, pero intenta que no se pegue demasiado a ti – sonrió-. Venga, que os la coloco al lado…

Esperó a que ambos digimon subieran a la cuna para poder dejar a la pequeña al lado. Sin duda habían hecho bien comprando una más grande, no solo para que sirviera a medida que Aiko crecía sino porque a ellos les gustaba meterse con la niña.

Una vez que se hubieran acomodado ellos dos, se acercó con Aiko para poder dejarla con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Se entretuvo observándola en silencio. Aquella niña le traía recuerdos de cuando sus hijos eran pequeños. La genética tan marcada en ella siempre hacía que pensara en ellos dos cuando no eran más que unos niños. Especialmente de Yamato, el cual, al no haberse criado con ella, había conseguido que los recuerdos de cuando era tan pequeño se hubieran grabado mucho más en su cabeza.

* * *

Yamato siguió a su madre hasta que desapareció tras la puerta, pudo ver como los digimon iban tras ella para no dejar a la niña sola. Sonrió ligeramente, alargando la mano hacia Sora cuando la vio pasar a su lado.

\- ¿Mejor? – le dijo a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Hm? – confusa, se quedó observándolo.

\- Sí, hazte la tonta – llevó la mano hacia ella, dándole un ligero toquecito en la nariz-. Llevas muy nerviosa desde anoche…

Resignada, no tardó demasiado en encogerse de hombros, levantando la vista hacia él.

\- Es tan pequeñita todavía que me da mucha pena verla malita – habló sin dar muchas vueltas-. Ya sé que solo es un catarro y que no es el fin del mundo, pero no lo puedo evitar.

\- No iba a decir nada – dijo a modo de respuesta automática, moviendo sus dedos hacia su mejilla dedicándole una ligera caricia-. Se le ha quedado dormida a mi madre encima.

\- Lo supuse – asintió-. Y no debió de dormir nada hasta que la llevamos a la cama con nosotros, así que debe de tener sueño.

No insistió mucho más, prefiriendo dejarle algo de espacio a su esposa. Sabía que lo llevaba ella mucho peor que la pequeña de manera que iba a dejarla tranquila y que se entretuviera terminando de recoger las cosas y preparando la comida para ellos.

\- Tu madre se quedará a comer, ¿verdad?

\- Supongo… y si se le ocurre protestar ya no la dejo salir de casa – asintió-. ¿Qué quieres hacer para comer?

\- Pues… no lo sé. ¿Qué te apetece?

\- A mí cualquier cosa, Sora. Es más, te ayudo…

\- No – negó con la cabeza, escapándose finalmente hacia la cocina-. Tú quédate ahí y ya hago yo algo…

No queriendo discutir con ella, la dejó que fuera ella a enredar lo que quisiera. Se giró hacia la puerta de la habitación, viendo salir a Natsuko con paso lento, yendo hacia él.

\- Se ha quedado dormida en medio de los digimon. Tiene pinta de que va a estar así un rato. Esperemos que no le sub de nuevo la fiebre – observó a su nuera, viendo que estaba mirando al interior de la nevera-. ¿Vais a hacer la comida?

\- Claro, para los tres. Y ni se te ocurra protestar. La cosa va de que como protestes no te dejamos salir de casa – se encogió de hombros.

\- Buena gana tendréis de estar pendientes de mí y de hacer algo de comer porque esté yo aquí, Yamato.

\- Déjate de tonterías, mamá. Comes con nosotros y punto. ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

\- Estaba terminando un artículo, pero no es para ahora – se encogió de hombros, cediendo finalmente-. Seguro que cuando Aiko se despierte va a estar muchos mejor, ya lo verás.

\- Esperemos, porque me sé de alguien que lleva muy mal que cierta señorita esté enfermita…

Él también se preocupaba pero sabía disimularlo mejor. Era un catarro y sabía que la cosa estaba totalmente controlada, pero, también era cierto que era la primera vez que la pequeña se les había puesto mal de forma más seria. Quizás él, teniendo un hermano pequeño, había podido ver situaciones parecidas más veces. Sora, en cambio, no había tenido aquel ejemplo tan de primera mano. Además, el carácter sobreprotector de ella hacia todos influía mucho, especialmente cuando se trataba de Aiko.

El sonido del teléfono de su madre hizo que diera un brinco, viendo como ella aceleraba el paso en busca de su bolso. No necesitó que ella le confirmara quién era el que llamaba al verlo en la cara de su madre.

\- Dile a papá que debería de darle vergüenza no venir por aquí…

\- Calla por favor, no vaya a ser que te oiga y luego no hay quien lo aguante… - dijo alejándose hasta la ventana que daba hacia la terraza, quedándose así mirando hacia la nada.

Una vez sentados a la mesa, Sora se quedó mirando de reojo su propio plato de comida. Dejando de lado que Yamato la hubiera hecho desayunar algo no hacía demasiado tiempo, tenía el estómago cerrado por los nervios. También era consciente de que iban a acabar tirándole de las orejas como volviera a no querer probar bocado, de manera que empezó a intentar comer algo.

\- Ha llamado mi madre también – dijo mientras tanto-. Dice que mañana ya vuelven a la ciudad, así que seguro que los tendremos por aquí.

\- Sora, tú mañana vete a trabajar tranquila Ya estoy yo por casa con Aiko y si tus padres quieren venir, son bienvenidos…

\- ¿Te ha pegado la niña la fiebre? – dijo Natsuko.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el rubio mirando hacia ella, no entendiendo demasiado bien el comentario, quedándose con la comida a medio camino hacia su boca.

\- ¿Tú solo con tus suegros? – sonrió, divertida viendo la cara de él.

Giró la cabeza del todo hacia su madre, entrecerrando los ojos, antes e ponerse a soplar para no quemarse al comer fingiendo que no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Se distrajo, sin poder evitarlo, al sentir la suave risa de Sora.

\- Mejor preocúpate de decirle a tu padre que Haruhiko va a venir por aquí antes que él y verás cómo aparecen los morros por el horizonte de Tokio – sonrió, dándose ella cuenta también de la reacción de sus palabras en Sora.

La pelirroja no había hablado más, entretenida finalmente en empezar a comer algo más distraída por la conversación que estaban teniendo los otros dos. Sin duda había servido para relajar su ánimo y que le entrara mejor la comida.

\- ¿Queréis más? – preguntó, dejando la vista en ellos dos.

\- Tú come – le dijo Yamato-. Tengo dos manos para echar más a quien lo quiera….

\- Sin que sirva de precedente… hazle caso a mi hijo – la rubia sonrió, entretenida, mirando hacia su nuera-. Te ha quedado muy rica la comida.

\- Gracias – dijo ella, distrayéndose al ver como Yamato cumplía con lo que había dicho y se levantaba para ir a por más, habiendo terminado el primero.

Agradecía que Sora finalmente se hubiera distraído, viendo como hablaba con su madre. De esa forma había empezado a comer sin darle tantas vueltas. No necesitaba que la falta de comida acabara pasándole factura a ella y tener a Aiko con fiebre por un lado y a su esposa debilucha por el otro. Él, desde luego, no servía para esas cosas tampoco.

Se acercó a la nevera, abriendo la parte del congelador y buscando el postre. El día anterior había ido a hacer la compra y había traído el helado favorito de Sora sin que ella se enterase. Aunque ella no hubiera terminado de comer todavía, así se iba calentando para que no estuviera tan duro. Volvió a la mesa con su plato con más comida y el helado en la otra, dejándolo donde la pelirroja pudiera verlo, viendo como sus ojos se desviaban automáticamente hacia aquello.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tenemos eso en casa? – preguntó, curiosa.

\- No sé, lo he encontrado en la nevera…. – sonrió, divertido por la cara de ella-. ¿Quieres más, mamá?

\- No, no… Yo creo que me voy a apuntar al postre – dijo.

* * *

Sora se quedó mirando hacia su suegra mientras que Yamato estaba recogiendo las cosas.

\- Muchas gracias por haber venido, Natsuko.

\- Tonterías – negó con la cabeza-. Ya sabes que yo estoy más que encantada de encontrar excusas para venir a ver a esa preciosidad…

\- Siento haberme alterado tanto, pero es que es la primera vez que se pone así y…

\- Sora… Dos hijos – se encogió de hombros-. ¿Tengo algo más que decirte? Y en mi caso lo de la adicción al trabajo del padre ha venido de siempre – explicó-. Al menos os ha cogido pudiendo quedaros los dos con ella.

\- Sí, bueno… mañana debería de ir al estudio. Tengo algunas cosas importantes que hacer, peor hoy quiero quedarme con ella.

\- Pues… aunque vayan a estar tus padres ya, si necesitáis cualquier cosa, lo que sea, ya sabes que podéis llamarme, ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé – sonrió, observándola-. No se me hubiera ocurrido llamar a nadie para que viniera estando los dos pero… Te agradezco mucho que vinieras. Además, a la tortuguita le ha gustado mucho la sopa que le has hecho…

\- ¿Tortuguita? ¿Te lo ha pegado Yamato?

La pelirroja sonrió automáticamente. ¿Cómo no se lo iba a pegar? Cada vez que escuchaba a su marido llamar así a la pequeña poco le faltaba para que se le empezara a caer la baba. Desde la primera vez que lo había escuchado decírselo no lo había podido evitar. Posiblemente, tras verla buscando aquellos pequeños animales por la orilla de la playa durante los meses que habían pasado en Tanegashima, no se le podía ocurrir otro mejor apelativo para ella.

\- Algo bueno se me tendría que pegar de él – contestó por mí, mirando hacia él, ajeno completamente a la conversación.

\- Cierto… - dirigió también sus ojos hacia su hijo-. Posiblemente ya te habremos repetido esto hasta el aburrimiento, pero no puede estar más deferente desde que te volviste a cruzar en su vida. Pero… esa niña sí que ha marcado la diferencia total y absoluta.

Sora devolvió su atención a su suegra, asintiendo. Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Ni siquiera había hecho falta que naciera la pequeña para que aquello se hubiera empezado a notar. Había sido desde aquel día que había llegado a casa y ella lo había recibido con el minipijama.

\- Esa niña nos ha cambiado a todos, Natsuko – contestó finalmente.

* * *

_**Bueno, ayer no tuve tiempo de pasarme por aquí - y ahora tengo gente pululeando por aquí y solo he podido escaparme un ratito para dejar el capi subido - , así que aprovecho ahora para desearos una Feliz Navidad a todos y, ya especialmente a los que rondan por aquí, un muy feliz día del Sorato. Espero que hayáis tenido todos muy buen noche y que hoy hubiera algún que otro regalillo en el calcetín esperando por vosotros.**_


	213. Mío

Yamato sonrió al ver como Aiko se alejaba de él por la bañera, jugando como siempre solía hacer, alejándose de él como si pensara realmente que no podía alcanzarla. Dejó que jugara algo más, no queriendo tampoco que pudiera coger frío habiendo tenido fiebre el día anterior, terminando por alargar las manos para retirar el tapón de la bañera y dejar que poco a poco el agua fuera saliendo.

\- Ven aquí señorita, que te tienes que secar…

Se puso en pie, dándole algo más de tiempo de cortesía, yendo a coger la toalla que había dejado apoyada en el lavamanos y volvió a acercarse hasta ella, cazándola de esa forma, envolviéndola del todo en la toalla, cubriéndole incluso la cabeza. Automáticamente empezó a escuchar cómo se reía, pegándosele a él una ligera risa.

\- Vamos a ir a secarnos a la cama, que así nos arreglamos mejor – cogiendo con cuidado el bulto en el que se había convertido Aiko y la toalla fue hasta la habitación.

Había dejado la cama preparada para hacer aquello, posándola tal cual estaba, entretenido en escucharla reírse. Sin duda parecía estar mejor que cuando la habían llevado al médico por la mañana. había pasado la tarde durmiendo y cuando se había despertado había pedido merendar. Parecía que el baño había terminado por animarla.

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Aiko? – habló en voz alta-. Debe de habérseme perdido por el desagüe, ahora a ver cómo se lo explico yo a Gabumon para que no me muerda…

Como contestación, volvió a escuchar las risas de Aiko, no tardando en ver como asomaba la cabeza por debajo de la toalla con el flequillo mojado cayéndole sobre los ojos. Entretenido, sonrió, yendo hacia ella par empezar a secarla, no queriendo que cogiera frío tampoco.

\- ¿Vas a cenar? Yo creo que sí, que tienes hambre y que te vas a comer la sopa que te preparó tu abuela… Pero no se lo cuentes a tus otros abuelos que luego les entra envidia y no hay quien los aguante.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que desde el otro lado de la cabeza se podían ver asomar dos pares de ojos que los observaban atentamente, en especial a la niña, la cual no tardó en percatarse de su presencia y empezar a intentar gatear hacia ellos.

\- No, no – cogiéndola por el pie, la frenó-. Tú quieta aquí que te tienes que poner el pijama todavía y eso nos lleva un rato seguro…

Bajó un rato más tarde con todas las toallas, acercándose a la lavadora para poder meterlas y no dejarlas tiradas. Pudo ver que Sora se había encargado de dejar la cena prácticamente hecha, viendo la de la niña ya preparada.

\- ¿Te ayudo? – le preguntó, viéndola pasar.

\- ¿Qué tal el baño? – preguntó, distraída, quedándose mirando hacia él con los platos en la mano.

\- El día que proteste por tener que bañarse vamos a tener que apuntarlo en los libros de historia – señaló con la cabeza hacia arriba-. Se ha quedado en la cama haciendo la croqueta con los otros dos. Yo la veo bastante mejor.

Pudo ver como ella sonreía, contrastando así con la preocupación que había tenido toda la noche al verla con fiebre. Se acercó hasta él unos pasos, dejándole los platos en la mano.

\- Voy a verla… ¿Te apetece cenar en la terraza? Si se duerme antes de que cenemos nosotros dos podemos aprovechar que se ha quedado una noche preciosa…

\- Eso ya me gusta más – le dijo, aceptando los platos-. Vete a verla, ya me encargo yo de colocarlos fuera y de darle la cena. ¿Quieres ducharte tú?

\- Debería… pero no sé si…

\- ¿Qué? ¿No te da tiempo ahora? Ya sabes que se toma su tiempo para cenar… O bueno, mejor no lo hagas – le sonrió de una forma más significativa-. Podemos aprovechar más tarde los dos, yo también tengo que pasar por agua.

\- Suena muy bien – amplió más su sonrisa, poniéndose de puntillas para poder alcanzar a darle un leve beso en los labios.

La dejó ir, encantado con la conclusión a la que habían llegado, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que entró en la habitación, yendo a hacer entonces lo que había dicho acercándose hacia la terraza para dejar las cosas.

* * *

La pelirroja se acercó hacia Aiko, viendo que estaba entretenida intentando seguir a Biyomon, la cual se escapaba de su alcance jugando con ella. Fue hacia donde estaban, viendo a Gabumon sentado no demasiado lejos, pendiente de que no acabara por caerse de la cama, haciéndole un gesto para que no la delatase. Echó a andar hacia ellas, no queriendo hacer ruido e inclinándose para atrapar a la pequeña.

\- Te cacé – dijo, sujetándola y terminando por alzarla en brazos-. Es la hora de cenar, chiquitina. ¿Tienes hambre? Vaya bien que hueles… Voy a tener que robarle tus cosas del baño…

Estuvo a punto de añadir a sus palabras que también podría pedirle que las usara con ella, pero, conociendo ya a los digimon y que sabían más cosas de las que deberían, se limitó a sonreír de forma algo delatadora antes de girar con la niña.

\- Vamos a cenar, ¿vale? Y no te me pongas malita otra vez esta noche, ¿eh? Que no me gusta verte así – la pequeña contestó a las palabras de su madre empezando a balbucear cosas sin sentido, alargando las manos hacia ella-. Sí tú… No me vengas a hacerme chantaje ahora que cuela mejor con tu padre que conmigo. Hazme caso, que tengo bastante experiencia en el tema…

Bajando con la pequeña y los digimon por fin, se acercó hacia la mesa de la cocina donde Yamato había preparado ya las cosas para ella.

\- ¿Vais a cenar vosotros dos ahora? – dijo el rubio al ver a los compañeros de ambos.

\- ¿Aiko se va a ir a dormir después? – preguntó Biyomon, revoloteando hasta donde él estaba.

\- Debería, sí. Ha estado toda la tarde durmiendo pero yo creo que eso no va a ser problema para ella – contestó girando la cabeza después hacia Gabumon-. ¿Tú quieres cenar?

Esperando a ver como asentían los dos, se giró para echarles también la comida a ellos y que pudieran ir cenando tranquilos. Mientras tanto, pudo ver como Sora dejaba a la pequeña en su silla y que ella se dedicaba a seguirlo con la mirada.

\- Alguien no te quita la vista de encima – le dijo ella.

\- Debe de tener hambre – asintió, acercándose a dejar los platos de los digimon antes de ir hacia Aiko-. ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a tener que secuestrar a tu abuela para que te haga la comida más a menudo? Voy a sentirme ofendido. Aunque bueno… De alguna parte tengo que haberlo sacado, porque sin duda de la habilidad de descongelar de mi padre no creo que me venga…

Escuchando la risa de su esposa de fondo, vio como se acercaba ella hacia la cocina, sacando hacia el cuenco de la niña su sopa, empezando a soplarla suavemente mientras que la revolvía con la cuchara para que no se quemara.

\- ¿Qué tal el baño? – preguntó volviendo hacia ellos.

\- Muy bien, no tuvo frío ni nada. Es más, tenía ganas de jugar como todos los días.

\- Perdona, querrás decir como todos los días que la bañas tú. Si vas y le preguntas a mi madre cómo llevaba Aiko que la quisiera bañar ella cuando estábamos en Tanegashima sin ti igual cambias de idea…

\- ¿Rebelándote ante Toshiko Takenouchi tan pronto? Digna hija de tu madre, seguro que tu abuela está orgullosa y todo, fíjate – se acercó a coger el cuenco, yendo entonces él hasta la pequeña-. Tortuguita, a cenar, venga…

La pelirroja sonrió de fondo al escucharlo, no pudiendo evitarlo. Al igual que tampoco pudo evitar ampliar la sonrisa al ver a la pequeña empezar a mover sus piernecitas al ver a su padre con la cena en la mano. Se quedó observándola unos segundos antes de, finalmente, irse a terminar de colocar las cosas de ambos en la terraza para poder cenar.

Evidentemente que veía mejora en la niña y eso la tranquilizaba. Que tuviera hambre era la mejor de las señales, y esperaba que solo fuera a mejor en los siguientes días, porque realmente no estaba preparada para que enfermase de forma más seria. Sabía que era lo normal y que tenía que pasar, pero si y se preocupaba cuando Yamato tenía un simple catarro, con Aiko las cosas las veía de forma mucho más exagerada.

También sabía que era normal que ella se agobiara tanto, era parte de su personalidad y era su pequeña. Tampoco contemplaba más opciones. Simplemente tenía que echar la vista atrás y acordarse de cuando era más pequeña y le había empezado a rechazar la leche. Lo había pasado peor pensando que podría hacerlo porque le dolía la barriga que por cualquier otra cosa. Y cualquiera que la conociera sabía que aquello no era más que el pan de cada día.

Giró la cabeza, viendo la escena, sonriendo al ver como la pequeña se quedaba con la boca abierta esperando por más comida, estresándose incluso porque Yamato parecía tardar más de la cuenta. Nadie, de ninguna de las maneras, podría haberle dicho que iba a ver esa escena en algún momento de su vida. Absolutamente nadie hubiera apostado por ello, ni siquiera ella. Y ahora era algo que veía todos los días varias veces.

Dejó las cosas y volvió a entrar para ir a por la bebida.

\- ¿Está rico cielo? – le preguntó a la pequeña.

\- Yo diría que sí – contestó él, girando la cabeza hacia ella-. ¿Le daré más si me lo pide?

\- Sí… Tampoco que se vaya a empachar, pero la pobrecita solo tiene catarro no creo que le afecte que coma más o menos.

\- Sino llamamos a Jou y le damos la lata un rato a ver qué nos cuenta.

\- Sí, y luego te entretienes discutiendo con él media hora para intentar que quiera dejarte pagar ahora que trabaja de forma más privada. Si poco más y otras veces no nos deja ni siquiera invitarlo a cenar para compensarle el favor…

Se encogió de hombros. Era verdad lo que ella decía y por eso había preferido llevar a la niña la pediatra por la mañana antes de llamar a su amigo. No podía evitar pensar que era una forma de aprovecharse y aunque era consciente de que cuando decía que lo hacía de buena gana, tampoco quería abusar más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Queréis más? – le dijo a los digimon, posando la bebida encima de la encimera-. He hecho de sobra… A ver, esperad, que ya sé que queréis más siempre…

Entretenida se acercó hacia ellos para coger sus platos y poder rellenarlos. Le gustaría que cenasen con ellos, pero, también le encantaba que quisieran irse a dormir a la vez que la niña para poder cuidarla y acompañarla. Sabía que principalmente lo hacían por ella, pero eso les daba a ellos dos un tiempo para estar solos y a su aire del que seguramente no podrían disponer con tanta tranquilidad.

\- Creo que queda helado de por la mañana, así que os voy a ir echando también para que no esté tan frío y lo podáis comer bien… - parloteó mientras que se giraba hacia la nevera de nuevo-. ¿Qué le damos a Aiko de postre?

\- Pues no sé… Lo que le apetezca… ¿Qué tenemos de fruta?

\- Pues deja que mire… - volviendo a asomarse desde detrás de la puerta, no tardó demasiado en ir hasta Yamato para poder darle un melocotón-. Dale eso, que le gustan mucho.

Como confirmación a las palabras de su madre, Aiko empezó a alargar los brazos hacia la pieza de fruta, queriendo cogerla, balbuceando sonidos diversos como si realmente quisiera decir algo.

\- Ya, ya… Ahora mismo te lo da papá cariño…

\- ¡Mío!

\- ¿Cómo que tuyo? – divertida al haberle entendido la palabra, se acercó hacia ella-. ¿De quién es?

\- ¡Mío! ¡Mío!

\- Pero tiene que pelarlo papi primero, que con la piel no te lo puedes comer…

\- Anda, trae, porque es capaz de escaparse de la silla e ir robártelo ella misma – terminó por alargar la mano el rubio, cogiéndolo y apartando así el plato con la sopa-. Voy, no te me alteres…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** parece que la nenita está mucho mejor y que sus padres pueden respirar en paz. Que tendrá la naricilla roja y estornudará - y se morirán todos de amor con los estornudos de Aiko - pero que no hay nada más allá de eso. Que ya pide comer y jugar y eso sin duda le da la vida a sus padres, que estaban los dos que les daba un mal.

A lo mejor ha sido la mano mágica de Natsuko, no se sabe, que ella de rubios entiende un rato, que ha sobrevivido a dos y aunque ha convivido mucho menos de lo que a ella le gustaría con uno de los dos, sin duda algo de práctica tiene que tener. Y sino seguro que Hiroaki diría que su querido suegro del alma entra dentro de la ecuación de tener que aguantar rubios. Ahora solo queda esperar a que la nena no monte mucho drama viendo como los digimon comen helado y ella no, que, sin duda no va a ser lo que mejor le siente con su catarro...

Y que conste en acta que este capi lo iba a subir anoche, para ser buena, pero se me olvidó por completo y cuando me acordé eran las tantas y ya había cerrado todo por aquí jajaja Que me lie a escribir y al final no eran horas decentes para mí. ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** je, por poquito me pillas vecina que me llegó tu review cuando estaba contestando aquí a Anna. Lo primero de todo ¡Bo Nadal! (dime que lo he escrito bien (?) jajaja). ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que bien y que estés de vacaciones aprovechando para acabar bien el año. Yo precisamente vengo de aguantar a las fieras, que en estas fechas van menos - y casi que se hace más pesado porque hasta te aburres - de los peques... Pero los mayores tienen exámenes a la vuelta y poco más y hay que andar abanicándolos. Yo la verdad es que tengo hasta gana de que se termine el año y dejar de volverme loca laboralmente porque entre unas cosas y otras voy a acabar volviéndome loca. Con decirte que casi dejamos de ser vecinas...

Aaains, bueno, con todo lo que me has dicho te has puesto más que al día, sí señora. Me he portado más o menos bien y no le he hecho ninguna desgracia a nadie más que a Taichi y sus dramas que él solo entiende jajajaja Así que por el momento las cosas siguen tranquilas por este frente, debe de ser que estoy perdiendo facultades cofcofcofoconspirandoparaliarlasporelnuevofrentecofcofcof.

Me estaba acordando estos días de ti porque se te echaba en falta, que como no tengo otra forma de cazarte pues ni siquiera te había podido felicitar la Navidad ni nada. Así que me ha gustado mucho recibir tu review hoy, aunque solo sea para saber de ti y saludarte. ¡Un bico enorme!


	214. Contrastes

\- Haz el favor de dejar eso ya lo recojo yo mañana por la mañana – dijo Yamato apareciendo por detrás de Sora, quien se disponía a empezar a fregar lo que habían ensuciado en la cena.

\- Puedo hacerlo ahora… - contestó, negando con la cabeza.

\- No, ahora tienes otra cosa más importante que hacer – la rodeó con los brazos, pasando los suyos por encima de los de ella y dejándola así sin poder moverlos.

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué es eso?

\- Pues alguien dijo algo de que iba a tener que darse una ducha y que lo iba a hacer en buena compañía…

Arqueando las cejas, había empezado a adivinar sus intenciones al verlo irse tras ella. Recordaba que habían hablado del tema antes, pero no había pensado que le fueran a entrar las prisas. Habían tenido un día largo y, aunque fuera por una tontería al final, ella diría que complicado. Sin duda podían esperar todos los platos y ahora que la hija de ambos dormía plácidamente, podían dedicarse un tiempo a ellos.

Empezó a revolverse para que la dejara girarse y poder quedarse frente a él, consiguiéndolo sin muchos problemas, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Levantó la vista hacia Yamato, entretenida en perderse en el azul de su mirada. No se cansaría nunca de hacer aquello, daba igual el tiempo que pasara.

\- A lo mejor en vez de una ducha tenemos tiempo para un baño… - murmuró, moviendo sus dedos por su espalda lentamente.

\- ¿Sabes? Ya sé cómo podemos estrenar bien la casa nueva… Porque con la bañera que hemos puesto en nuestra habitación…

\- Amor… - usó aquella palabra intencionadamente-, creo que ya se puede decir que hemos estrenado bien la casa…

Dibujó de forma automática una sonrisa en sus labios ladeada, como solía ser costumbre. Acto seguido, se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, rodando con mucha suavidad la piel de su mejilla con la punta de la nariz, avanzando así hasta llegar a su oreja.

\- Mejor no te cuento la cantidad de sitios que podemos estrenar y de qué formas en la casa nueva… - aprovechó para aflojar el agarre sobre ella, bajando hasta agarrarla firmemente por el trasero.

\- ¿Has perdido altura? – comentó entretenida al darse cuenta.

Tuvo que sujetarse a él al notar como tiraba hacia arriba, girándose así para poder dejarla sentada en la encimera. Sonrió mordiéndose el labio, tanteando las intenciones de él, estudiando sus gestos. Entrecerró los ojos al sentir que empezaba a besar su cuello, arrastrando sus manos por su cadera hacia sus muslos. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándolo hacer, dejando su mente en blanco olvidándose de todas las preocupaciones que había tenido aquel día.

Cuando volvió a enfocarlo, pudo ver que la estaba mirando divertido, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Arqueó una ceja, interrogante, sin conseguir que le aclarase nada, dejándose manejar cuando llevó una de sus manos a su mentón para sujetarla así y depositar un beso en sus labios.

\- Oye, ¿no se supone que la cosa iba de irse al baño? – preguntó, entretenida, cuando se separó.

No respondió inmediatamente, todavía sin mirarla. Volvió a bajar su mano hacia las piernas, arrastrándola por su costado en todo el proceso. Tenía una idea en mente, y, sin duda, ya tendrían tiempo para subir a la habitación. Quizás lo que ella hubiera planeado para aquella noche fuera recuperar las horas de sueño, y él estaba totalmente de acuerdo con aquello, pero tenían tiempo para todo.

Llevando las manos hacia sus rodillas, volvió a subirlas lentamente hasta coger el borde de sus pantalones cortos de pijama, a los cuales hacía ya rato que se había cambiado, agradeciendo el libre acceso que le dejaban. Recorrió su piel con sus manos hasta llegar al borde, tardando solo unos segundos en empezar a tirar de él hacia abajo. Al darse cuenta de ello, la pelirroja se apoyó mejor con sus manos en la encimera para levantar la cadera y dejarlo hacer, notando como arrastraba también la ropa interior.

\- Yamato… - murmuró con tono dudoso.

\- ¿Qué? – sonriendo de forma ladeada, se quedó mirándola mientras que seguía bajando sus manos-. ¿Algún problema?

\- ¿Y si se levantan los digimon? – murmuró mordiéndose el labio atenta a sus movimientos.

\- No se van a levantar – negó con la cabeza-. Si se despiertan estarán con Aiko y si es ella la que se despierta y llora podremos escucharla…

No le importaría tener que irse a la habitación, pero para lo que pasaba por su cabeza estaban mejor allí. Se tomó su tiempo en terminar de sacar el pantalón por sus tobillos, dejándolo caer el suelo antes de empezar a hacer exactamente lo mismo con la parte superior del pijama.

Dándose totalmente por convencida de que no iba a aparecer nadie por allí a molestar, levantó los brazos para dejar que se lo quitara, dejándose manejar sin terminar de saber del todo cuales eran sus intenciones. Agradeció la suave brisa que se colaba por la puerta de la terraza que había quedado entreabierta, acomodándose de nuevo cuando le hubo retirado toda la ropa.

\- ¿Y tú qué? ¿No te parece un poquito injusta la situación?

\- Deja de protestar – contestó adelantándose hacia ella entre risas para darle un beso. Le dedicó más tiempo que las anteriores ocasiones, moviendo sus labios de forma estudiada sobre los de ella.

Sin poder evitar reírse por la contestación de él, dejó que siguiera haciendo como quisiera, no pudiendo encontrar un motivo para no hacerlo. Intentó, a pesar de todo, colar sus manos por dentro de la camiseta de Yamato, moviéndolas por las formas de su espalda. tampoco le extrañó que se alejara de ella para poder quitársela, tardando apenas unos segundos en reducir la distancia entre ambos al mínimo disfrutando del contacto directo de sus cuerpos.

Volvió a deslizar sus besos por el cuello de su esposa, dedicándole su tiempo, tanteando con las manos detrás de ella, buscando sin querer delatarse todavía. Continuó con su descenso, dándose cuenta de que ella se reclinaba hacia atrás, facilitándole el trabajo-. Chica lista – susurró terminando por acercarse a su pecho apenas unos instantes, provocándola.

Entretenido en ver cómo lo vigilaba y entrecerraba los ojos ante sus acciones, volvió a apoyar cada una de sus manos a uno de sus lados, volviendo a acerarse a su cuello, rozándolo con la nariz hasta llegar a su oído.

\- Vas a tener que fiarte de mí – le murmuró por lo bajo.

Segundos antes había cogido la camiseta del pijama de ella, quedándose con la prenda en la mano, enseñándosela ahora antes de cogerla mejor para dejarla de tal forma que pudiera usarla para colocarla frente a su rostro.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó confusa.

\- Shh…

Aquello estaba divirtiéndolo más de lo que hubiera esperado, viendo las caras de no entender nada de ella. Terminó por acercar la camiseta a su rostro, posándola sobre sus ojos y tomándose unos segundos para sujetarla bien y que no se cayera.

\- ¿En serio? – dejó ir una leve risa, colaborando al dejarle mejor acceso para poder hacer aquello-. A ti te ha sentado bien la cena aire aire fres…co – se le cortó la última palabra entre sus labios, sintiendo como dejaba de nuevo un beso en su cuello.

Sonrió levemente mientras que continuaba deslizándose por su cuerpo, aprovechándose de que tenía mucho mejor alcance al haberla dejado sentada en la encimera. No podía evitarlo, le gustaba demasiado poder disfrutar del cuerpo de ella, no solo por hecho de ver cómo reaccionaba a sus atenciones, sino porque simplemente le gustaba. Llegó de nuevo hasta su pecho, besándolo lentamente, tanteándola casi que con lentitud, no tardando en notar como llevaba una de sus manos hacia su cabello, jugando con él distraídamente.

Dedicándole un ligero tironcito al darle un leve mordisco, sonrió al escucharla soltar un jadeo. La empujó suavemente hacia atrás, consiguiendo así que quedara arqueada hacia atrás, empezado a recorrer la suave piel de su vientre, esquivando la zona de la cicatriz, no queriendo incomodarla

Intentando provocarla aún más, continuó bajando cada vez más, desviándose en el último momento hacia su pierna, dedicándole atención ahora a su muslo, pasando de uno a otro, tanteándola. Levantó la vista hacia su rostro, viéndola morderse el labio, nerviosa. Su respiración mucho más alterada a cada momento. Sonrió levemente, girando la cabeza hacia algunos de los platos que habían llevado, viendo entre ellos la tarra de helado que había quedado casi terminado pero con tan poco que habían decidido no volver a guardar.

Se le ocurrían cosas mejores para hacer con él, cogiéndolo a sabiendas de que ella no se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo y entreteniéndose en dejarla a la espera, completamente desorientada mientras que cogía algo con sus dedos. Si alguien años atrás le hubiera dicho aquello llegaría a pasar por su cabeza seguramente se hubiera pasado rojo un par de semanas como mínimo. Ahora, no pudo evitar más que quedarse mirando hacia el rostro de ella cuando colocó el helado entre sus piernas, en la parte más sensible, notando como automáticamente soltaba un ligero sonido de sorpresa, dando un ligero brinco.

\- ¿Qué…? – murmuró, confusa.

No le contestó, divertido ante su reacción. Posiblemente el contraste de temperatura hubiera sido lo que más la había hecho saltar, pero no ayudó cuando por fin lo sintió a él empezar a jugar con sus labios por la zona, no tardando en escuchar las primeras reacciones de la pelirroja. Primero con su respiración yendo más deprisa aún y luego pudiendo por fin oír entre jadeos como susurraba su nombre. Aquel, sin duda, era uno de los sonidos favoritos. Volvió a repetir la jugada con el helado, notando aquella vez una reacción más intensa al sentir el contraste frío.

Posó las manos en su cintura mientras tanto, subiéndolas por su cuerpo, acariciándola, disfrutando con cada una de sus formas, notándola revolverse bajo sus caricias, arquearse cada vez más. Sabía que estaba intentando contenerse para no hacer ruido, podía notarlo, pero él estaba disfrutando tanto como ella como para pensar en parar para poder irse a la habitación.

Cuando por fin se retiró, lo hizo dejando de nuevo un camino de besos por su cuerpo, subiendo hasta sus labios, notando como se lanzó a alcanzarlo rápidamente adivinando donde estaría al sentirlo avanzar, sujetándolo con sus manos para atraerlo hacia ella, desquitándose de esa forma. Rodeándola con los brazos con fuerza, tanteó hasta quitarle la camiseta de los ojos, pudiendo volver a dejar sus ojos clavados en los de ella cuando se separó.

La pelirroja dejó su frente apoyada en la de él, intentando recuperar el aliento, tomándose unos segundos para intentar recuperar el control sobre su propio cuerpo, sintiendo como jugaba con sus dedos con su espalda.

\- Vamos arriba – susurró muy suavemente en su oído.

Yamato asintió, concediéndoselo. Estando en la habitación y con la puerta cerrada podrían tener menos cuidado. Se agachó para coger la ropa de ella, dejándola fuera del suelo, ya tendría tiempo de recoger todo, volviendo a acercarse a Sora para no dejarla bajar de la encimera y poder sujetarla contra él.

\- Puedo yo – fingió protestar mientras que le echaba los brazos al cuello-. ¿Lo sabías?

\- Por si acaso – sonrió.

Tampoco iba a negar que aquello no le gustara casi más a él que a ella, llevándola hacia la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ellos como pudo. Escuchó la risa de ella cuando tropezó por estar haciendo malabares, dejándola caer encima de la cama en forma de venganza.

\- ¿Esas son las que tenemos? – divertido, se acercó hacia ella.

\- Tendríamos que habernos ido a la bañera… - se escapó de él, quedándose sobre sus rodillas-. Vamos a acabar manchando las sábanas…

\- Gustoso las cambio luego, fíjate – riéndose por su comportamiento se acercó hacia ella, sin conseguirlo al no dejarlo ella, posando las manos en su cadera.

\- Déjame recuperarme un poco…

Sin dejarle tampoco demasiado claro por lo que lo decía, la dejó hacer, viendo que no tardaba demasiado en librarse de su pijama también, desvistiéndolo. No necesitó más aclaraciones al verla acercarse y adivinar sus intenciones entendiendo a qué se refería con lo dejarla recuperarse. La observó empezar a tantearlo, siguiendo son la yema de sus dedos los huesos de su cadera a modo de guía, descendiendo poco a poco, cada vez más antes de devolver la jugada de antes, cambiando la dirección de éstos repentinamente hacia su espalda, apretándolo así contra ella para poder empezar a dedicarle atenciones con sus labios.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás de forma automática, cerrando los ojos. Tenían tiempo para poder entretenerse, y si se les hacía demasiado tarde, siempre ella podría ir algo más tarde al estudio. Volviendo a enfocarla, llevó su mano hacia su cabello, echándoselo hacia un lado con suavidad, dedicándole una suave caricia en la mejilla sin poder quitarle la lista ya de encima.

No tardó demasiado en tener que tirar de ella para que no continuara con lo que estaba haciendo. Prefería terminar las cosas de otra forma sin lugar a dudas, y Sora tenía la habilidad de conseguir que perdiera el control fácilmente en situaciones así. La sujetó con fuerza por los brazos antes de pegársela por completo para besarla con intensidad.

Había recuperado ya del todo su hombro, no teniendo tampoco problemas en conseguir dejarla sentada sobre sus rodillas quedándose él también sentado, aprovechando así a rodearla con sus brazos mientras que entraba en ella. Sintió las uñas de ella clavarse en su espalda al agarrarse con más firmeza, no esperando sentirlo tan rápidamente.

\- Yamato… - volvió a susurrar su nombre, escondiendo su rostro contra su hombro, colaborando en cada uno de sus movimientos, ajustándose a la perfección el uno al otro.

Recuperó algo más la separación cuando su cuerpo se lo permitió, aprovechando para dejar sus ojos clavados en los de su marido, dedicándole una leve sonrisa, intentar ser ella la que más tiempo mantuviera el control sobre la situación, aprovechándose de que había tenido algo de tiempo desde que había subido a la habitación. Lo consiguió a pesar de que no soliera ser lo más normal, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo para continuar con sus movimientos al cerrar del todo los brazos Yamato en torno a ella. Hizo fuerza, intentando empujarlo hacia atrás y que así la soltara, aprovechándose, de que a pesar de todo, su atención estaba totalmente perdida y no tenía demasiado control sobre nada de lo que pasaba.

Aguantando de esa forma hasta que no pudo más, finalmente, se dejó caer sobre él, agotada. Sonrió al sentir lo alterada que tenía él la respiración, ladeando el cuello para observarlo más de cerca, notando que a través de algunos mechones húmedos de su flequillo, tenía la vista clavada en ella. Le devolvió al sonrisa automáticamente, no tardando en echar la cabeza hacia atrás todavía, buscando recuperar el aliento de alguna manera.

* * *

**Guest Vecina:** primero tenemos un subidón de azúcar con Aiko y ahora sus padres... Bueno, vamos a dejarlo en que sus padres han intentado arreglar el subidón de frío que tenemos encima. Yo diría que el humor tanto del uno como de la otra no ha podido mejorar más en cuanto vieron a la pequeña estar más recuperada y claro, ya pueden tener la cabeza para otros asuntos más de su agrado.

Tenía mis reservas en cuanto a escribir este capítulo, porque bueno, aunque evidentemente ya me cuesta menos ahondar más en este tipo de escenas, pues era algo más detallado y un poco más subidillo de tono a como os suelo tener acostumbrados. Pero entre que ya había dejado caer alguna referencia a cosas así y que estaba todo demasiado a mano, tenía que acabar pasando.

Y sí, la niña es amor y a su padre se le cae toda la baba. Primero porque da igual lo que haga, que él solo se va a morir de amor varias veces seguidas. Sin embargo, si lo que además está viendo, como bien dices tú, es que la nena ha salido muy parecida a su madre en algunos temas... Le da para tener la neurona fangirleando una semana o dos si lo dejas.

Ah y ahora que me acuerdo, que ayer no te dije nada. No me acuerdo si lo he aclarado o no jajaja Lo que le pasa a Yamato con Takeru es que el puñetero de su hermano le ha dado una versión especial para él de la novela donde mete algún que otro detalle más que cantoso de la vida sentimental de su hermano jajaja De ahí les viene el drama a esos dos.

Y has leído bien, sí. Tienen exámenes los de bachillerato justo a la vuelta. Los de 1º tienen las recuperaciones y los de 2º los del segundo trimestre ya. Seguimos siendo vecinas, pero por muy poquito porque me llamaron para un colegio en la otra punta del país de repente, ¿qué te parece? Jajajaja ¿Me ves de profe titular de química de bachillerato en un colegio de lujo allá por el sur? Pues si te olió a quemado no hace mucho, eran mis neuronas intentando saber qué hacer con su vida. Al final opté por quedarme aquí y eso ha derivado en una ampliación de contrato y un caos de todo a mi alrededor hasta que lo organice todo de una vez... ¿Ya estás mejor tú? Espero que sí, porque yo no soy especialmente amiga de tanto comer en Navidad - hasta me revuelve - pero oye, que tampoco es plan de que estés intimando con el Sr WC, que es majo pero no tiene muy buena conversación.

Dejo de enrollarme, vecina, porque a este paso va a ser más largo esto que el propio capítulo jajaja ¡Un bico!


	215. ¿Sora?

\- Se supone que no estoy de humor porque Aiko está enferma… - murmuró Sora mientras que dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yamato, escuchando como dejaba ir una suave risa a modo de respuesta.

No se había movido desde que habían terminado, siendo aquellas las primeras palabras que salían de los labios de la pelirroja. Se había quedado agotada, no habiendo tenido precisamente el mejor de los días. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche desde que la habían despertado los digimon porque Aiko tenía fiebre, el resto del día se lo había pasado pendiente de la pequeña y ahora, sin duda, la situación en la que estaban no había ayudado.

Dibujó una leve sonrisa al sentir como Yamato empezaba a jugar con sus dedos en su espalda. Se había quedado sentada aún encima de él, sin intención alguna de moverse, manteniendo sus brazos en torno a sus hombros. Tardó unos segundos en volver a levantar la vista hacia él.

\- La oferta del baño sigue en pie – le dijo él, bajando la vista al darse cuenta.

\- No es que siga en pie, es que se ha vuelto una necesidad después de tu última ocurrencia…

Aquella vez, enrojeció notablemente al decir aquello. Sin duda, hacía mucho tiempo que habían dejado la vergüenza entre ellos dos perdida en el olvido, pero era la primera vez que se le ocurría hacer aquello, habiendo hecho el tonto únicamente en otras ocasiones.

\- Una de las mejores que he tenido últimamente – sonrió al darse cuenta de la subida de colores de ella, acercándose para dejar un beso en la punta de su nariz-. Quédate en la cama, preparo yo el agua, tranquila…

Dejó ir un suave sonido de protesta cuando lo sintió moverse, pero no lo impidió. Únicamente se dejó caer hacia atrás para quedar tumbada en la cama, sin molestarse en cubrirse, dedicando unos segundos a estirarse.

\- Así no ayudas a que me ponga a lo que me tengo que poner – dijo el rubio sin poder evitar observarla, encontrándose con una mirada divertida por parte de ella a modo de respuesta.

Hizo el esfuerzo para ir a hacer lo que le había dicho, molestándose en recuperar sus pantalones del pijama para ponérselos rápidamente, sin muchos miramientos, para ir hacia el baño. Iba a bajar más tarde a la cocina a coger lo que habían dejado tirado, no queriendo que los digimon pudieran salir por la noche y encontrarse lo que no deberían. Sora lo siguió con la mirada hacia que desapareció tras la puerta del baño, tomándose su tiempo. No era nada nuevo que se comportaba de forma perezosa después de haber pasado un rato entretenida con Yamato, escapaba a su control. Hubo una temporada en la que se había sentido algo culpable porque en la gran mayoría de las ocasiones no podía más que dejarse llevar, pero, había sido sincera consigo misma. No era algo contra lo que pudiera hacer nada, era el efecto que tenía Yamato en ella simplemente por acercarse, era algo que escapaba a su control.

Sonrió levemente, volviendo a estirarse. En otras condiciones, hubiera buscado con lo que poder cubrirse, pero, en aquella ocasión, no quería poder ensuciar nada. Esperó por él, quedándose adormilada sin darse cuenta, no volviendo a abrir los ojos hasta que sintió la voz de su marido llamarla.

\- Venga… Al agua… Y que no te tenga que perseguir para que te metas en la bañera que con Aiko ya tengo bastante…. – divertido porque se hubiera quedado dormida, se acercó hasta ella, tendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera en pie.

Resoplando levemente ante la pereza que le daba aquello, se dejó ayudar para ponerse en pie, quedándose mirando hacia su marido antes de que posara una mano en su cintura para hacerla caminar hacia el baño.

\- Voy ahora – le dijo-. Voy a recuperar tus cosas para que te las puedas poner luego.

\- No – negó con la cabeza-. Mételo en la lavadora y así aprovecho y me cambio a algo más fresco…

\- Vale – sonrió, empujándola algo más-. Venga, vete tu metiéndote…

\- No, te espero, que luego no nos arreglamos – le dijo-. Pero voy preparándome y sacando las cosas.

Asintió a sus palabras, dirigiéndose hacia la planta inferior para hacer lo que le había dicho. Sora se acercó mientras tanto al armario para poder sacar uno de sus camisones frescos de verano y ropa interior nueva para dejarla a mano y poder irse directa a la cama. En aquellas fechas del año le daba igual irse con el cabello mojado, de manera que no iba a perder tiempo en secarlo. Entró al baño, viendo que había cerrado el agua ya y que había descubierto por fin, sin que ella hubiera tenido que ir a decirle dónde tenía guardadas las cosas, dónde estaban sus bombas de baño y espumas, sonriendo al ver la superficie del agua. Queriendo hacer algo de tiempo, fue hacia el lavamanos, buscando uno de sus cepillos dentro de los cajones del mueble, usándolo para desenredarse el cabello con calma hasta que vio al rubio volver a su lado.

\- ¿Ya estás? – preguntó, observándola viendo como asentía-. Vale, pues me voy metiendo yo y luego te ayudo.

Volvió a quitarse el pijama, acercándose al agua para poder entrar y tomar asiento, teniendo cuidado para no salpicar todo demasiado, aunque sabía que era una causa perdida, tendiéndole la mano a la pelirroja para ayudarla tal y como había dicho, esperando a que se acomodara delante de él.

\- ¿Te me vas a quedar dormida? – preguntó divertido pasando sus brazos en torno a su cintura tras dejar que apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Podría ser… Yo creo que con Aiko tienes práctica por si me tienes que poner el pijama y meterme en la cama, ¿no?

\- No prometo nada. Te prefiero sin él ya que estamos, pero bueno, que luego te me pones mal de catarro y vas por ahí con la nariz roja como la de cierta señorita que yo me sé…

\- Ay, no digas eso, pobrecita la chiquitina – no pudo evitar reírse-. ¿Has encontrado tú solito las bombas de baño?

\- Qué simpática – dijo-. Pues sí, contando que la última vez me mandaste a mí a comprarlas y que las guardé yo sería muy triste que no fuera capaz de dar con ellas.

\- Mejor no ponerte a prueba…

* * *

Se echó la toalla a la cabeza para poder secarse rápidamente el pelo. No había queriendo entretener más a Sora, saliendo él primero de la bañera para dejarle su espacio y que ella pudiera terminar de ducharse tranquila. Salió del baño, ya vestido bien, yendo hacia la cama para ver si necesitaba cambiar las sábanas después de cómo habían llegado antes, decidiendo hacerlo igualmente, a sabiendas de que sino iba a ser ella la que lo hiciera.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse un rato más tarde cuando ya hubo terminado, levantando la vista hacia ella viéndola salir y apagando la luz tras ella. No contaba con que de repente los pasos de Sora fueran directos hacia él para cogerlo por la barbilla y darle un beso en los labios que hizo que se le olvidara unos segundos cómo se podía respirar.

\- Voy a ver si Aiko sigue durmiendo – susurró al separarse.

Tiempo atrás hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad para decirle que lo quería, pero, sin duda, ya hacía bastante que consideraba que aquello no era lo que definía mejor lo que sentía por él. Era algo diferente, y que no se podía expresar simplemente con aquello. Era mucho más.

No lo dejó retenerla a su lado, aprovechando la confusión de él para poder escaparse y poder ir a hacer lo que había dicho, saliendo de la habitación para asegurarse de que la niña estuviera bien. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, yendo hacia donde había dicho, abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado para no despertarla.

Miró hacia los digimon, quienes estaban completamente dormidos, dando las gracias por ellos. Era consciente de que no había sido la más silenciosa del mundo antes en la cocina, pero tampoco había podido hacer más por evitarlo. Ese simple pensamiento consiguió que empezara a notar calor en sus mejillas. Iba a ser muy sencillo que ella sola se delatara al día siguiente cuando Haru estuviera cerca…

Volviendo a la realidad, bajó la vista hacia la pequeña, comprobando que estaba completamente dormida y en paz. Aunque se hubiera pasado durmiendo gran parte de la tarde, sabía que estaba cansada. Primero por el catarro y la medicación y segundo porque hasta que la habían llevado con ellos a la cama, no había pegado ojo. Tuvo que contenerse para no acariciarle sus redonditas mejillas, por miedo a poder molestarla, queriendo que descansara. Por suerte la mañana siguiente la iba a pasar con Yamato en casa y evidentemente no podría dejarla en mejores manos. Aunque estuviera mejor, de esa forma se quedaba más tranquila que si tuviera que andar llevándosela al trabajo o teniendo que depender de los abuelos. No porque no confiara en ellos, sino porque no las tenía todas consigo para sacarla de casa con las altas temperaturas y el aire acondicionado que había en todas partes.

Lanzó una última mirada a Aiko antes de girar sobre sus propios pasos, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado, empezando a apagar las luces a su paso, ignorando que todo en la cocina se había quedado patas arriba, subiendo a la habitación.

\- ¿Has cambiado las sábanas? – preguntó, curiosa, entrando.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te he quitado tu entretenimiento de ahora? – sonrió, girándose hacia ella, habiéndose echado ya-. Haz el favor de meterte en la cama de una vez o mañana no voy a conseguir que te pongas en pie ni con comida…

No protestó teniendo que darle toda la razón del mundo, yendo hacia él para hacer lo que le había dicho, abriendo las sábanas y agradeciendo el contraste fresco de éstas. Se giró hacia el teléfono para comprobar que estaban puestas todas sus alarmas y, finalmente, girándose hacia el rubio.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó él pasados unos segundos en los que ella había estado observándolo.

\- Sigo diciendo que tú y yo vamos a tener serios problemas – dijo, teniendo que hacer una pequeña pausa debido a un bostezo.

\- ¿Por qué? – arqueó una ceja, divertido.

\- Sabes muy bien por qué, Ishida…

\- Duérmete de una vez

No pudo más que reírse de ella, echándose también y observándola al quedar girado hacia ella, no buscando su cercanía para dejarla respirar. Había estado haciendo más calor de la cuenta aquellas última noches y prefería dejarla estar. Posiblemente, a lo largo de la noche, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, se acabaría pegando a ella. Era algo que hacía inconscientemente. Incluso habiéndose metido en la cama enfadado en serio con ella, se había despertado así con ella. Su subconsciente iba por libre.

\- ¿Te vamos a buscar mañana al estudio al mediodía? ¿Sora? – había conectado de nuevo con la realidad al no escuchar como ella le respondía, dándose en cuenta de que había caído por fin completamente rendida.

Sonrió, acercando la mano a la sábana para echarla por encima de ella hasta su cintura, no queriendo que tuviera frío pasado un rato y se giró a continuación para poder apagar la luz. Al contrario que ella, se había desvelado con la forma en la que habían acabado la noche, pero no le importaba, a fin de cuentas no tenía que madrugar ni salir de casa temprano al día siguiente.

Se quedó pensando en Aiko, esperando que no volviera a recaer con el catarro. Aunque no lo había exteriorizado tanto como aquella que dormía a su lado, no le había gustado ni lo más mínimo verla así y con fiebre. Aunque parecía que se había recuperado bien a lo largo del día, al menos de la fiebre, esperaba que no se volviera a repetir por la noche. La medicación había hecho su efecto con rapidez y, aunque tuvieran que tener cuidado con sacarla de casa esos días, se podrían arreglar, para algo estaba él de vacaciones.

Se giró, quedándose echado bocarriba, distraído, aprovechando para descansar hasta que el sueño quisiera hacer su aparición.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** no tengo muy claro si estos dos disfrutan más del antes, del durante o del después de cuando se quedan solitos y tienen tiempo para ponerse todo lo mimosos que quieran. Si es que pasan de estar de un extremo al otro y están perfectamente cómodos en ambas situaciones. No se han podido adaptar mejor el uno al otro ni queriendo. Y ahora que tienen que buscar hueco porque tienen una tortuguita que les reclama atenciones, pues cuando lo consiguen tiene que ser por todo lo alto.

Y no, probablemente ninguno de los dos vaya a ver con los mismos ojos ese helado jajaja A ver cuánto tarda Mimi o Haru en darse cuenta de que algo pasa porque hace tiempo que no la ven tomárselo o porque le entran los calores repentinamente jajajaja La pobre mujer es capaz de quedarse roja una semana o dos si alguien se da cuenta, pero, con cara de tontorrona, evidentemente, que no va a ser solo su rubio el que ande con cara de merluzo por el mundo.

¡Un bestio de tortuguita! Intenta no congelarte, que en una de estas vas a volver en modo cubito y a ver cómo nos arreglamos luego, que yo al menos estoy acostumbrada ya.


	216. Solo con ellos

\- Entonces, ¿ya está bien Aiko? – preguntó Haru mientras que iba tras Sora hacia la sala de reuniones.

\- No, pero no ha tenido fiebre – contestó ella, esperándola para que la alcanzara-. Yo creo que la medicación que le han dado es para que no le suba más y el catarro… Pues se le irá pasando poco a poco. Se pasó toda la tarde de ayer durmiendo, luego, nada más cenar se quedó dormida otra vez y esta mañana no la quisimos despertar cuando me fui yo. Ya desayunará más tarde…

\- Pobrecita… Al menos solo es un catarro – observó como la pelirroja asentía-. Aunque algo me dice que lo has estado pasando tú peor que ella…

\- ¿Tú crees? – divertida, no pudo más que asentir-. ¿Tanto se me nota?

\- Bueno… La que no tiene pinta de haber dormido demasiado anoche eres tú – contestó a la vez que entraban en la sala.

Sora intentó aparentar neutralidad en su rostro, no queriendo delatarse ni provocar ninguna reacción más llamativa de la cuenta por parte de su socia, ya que nada más entrar, pudo ver que ya las estaban esperando. Carraspeó, intentado aparentar seriedad, pudiendo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Haru empezaba a arquear una ceja, fingiendo que no la había visto antes de dirigirse directamente hacia aquellos que esperaban por ellas.

\- Buenos días, espero que no lleven mucho tiempo esperando… - empezó ella, aprovechando para ir a dejar la carpeta que llevaba entre las manos en la mesa.

* * *

Toshiko se quedó con su nieta en brazos, observándola mientras que la pequeña alargaba las manos hacia su cara, queriendo tocarla, entretenida jugando con su abuela. Se notaba que no estaba del todo sana, ya que aunque sí que parecía querer enredar como todos los días, lo hacía de forma más calmada y buscando siempre muchos más mimos de lo normal.

\- ¿Y esa naricita roja? ¿Has estado estornudando mucho? – le dijo, posando el dedo sobre ella.

\- Un poco – contestó Yamato llegando hasta donde estaban sentado sus suegros con las tazas para el té que estaba preparando-. Lo que le pasa a la pobre es que cometió el error de parecerse demasiado a su padre y con semejante color de piel cualquier cosa de nos nota una exageración…

La mujer se rio por su comentario a sabiendas de que tenía la razón. Era normal que se irritase algo más la piel, especialmente en un bebé como su nieta, pero Yamato tenía toda la razón del mundo, el color de piel que la pequeña había heredado era el responsable de todo aquello.

\- ¿Ha comido bien? – preguntó Haruhiko.

\- Bueno, en eso es una de las pocas cosas en las que puedo decir que no es precisamente a mí a quien se parece… - riéndose por lo bajo por su propio comentario, dio la vuelta a por el agua que había dejado calentando-. No quiso desayunar ayer nada de lo que le dábamos y al mediodía no quiso más que un poco de sopa. Pero por la noche ya era ella la que lo pedía, y hoy no he tenido problema…

\- Eso es que ya se está poniendo mejor – dijo el profesor, revolviendo el cabello de la niña-. Oye, ¿quién te ha dado permiso a ti para ponerte enferma? Seguro que tu madre no…

Cruzó una mirada con su yerno, obteniendo así la respuesta a su pregunta. No necesitaba demasiadas explicaciones tampoco para imaginárselo. Conocía a su hija lo suficiente como para saber que precisamente no lo iba a haber llevado de la mejor de las formas.

\- Fue hoy a trabajar porque tenía algunas reuniones que no podía aplazar, pero no os penséis que estaba demasiado de acuerdo… No me deja ni ir a buscarla dando un paseo con la niña por si acaso le da demasiado el sol con estos días que estamos teniendo – explicó tomando asiento finalmente, entretenido al ver como Aiko giraba la cabeza hacia él-. No sería de extrañar que la tengamos por aquí en cuánto haya terminado la reunión.

\- Me lo creería perfectamente de ella – dijo Toshiko-. Y para eso es la dueña y señora, que se aproveche un poco que seguro que le preocupa más cierta rubiecilla que cualquier otra cosa…

\- Eso le dije yo, y supongo que puede ser una de las pocas veces que me haga caso… - intentó sonar resignado.

El suave sonido de la voz de la niña, empezando a hacer ruiditos para volver a reclamar la atención de su abuela, desvió totalmente los ojos de Toshiko hacia ella, sonriéndole y volviendo a jugar con ella.

* * *

Sora terminó de hacer las anotaciones necesarias mientras que todavía estaban en la reunión, apuntando los datos que consideraba más interesantes. Sin duda, estaban a las puertas de las grandes semanas de la moda que tenían lugar en septiembre y el trabajo que iban a tener a lo largo de agosto iba a ser bastante grande.

\- Nos gustaría poder contar con vuestra presencia este año – dijo uno de los presentes-. Estos años pasados nunca se había dado la oportunidad…

Levantó la vista rápidamente, curiosa ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Era cierto, hacía ya unos cuantos años que no se había presentado en alguno de los eventos que tenían lugar en ese mes. Los motivos habían sido diversos y, sin duda, seguía prefiriendo haber estado en dónde lo había hecho, pero, aquel año, quizás fuera posible. Sonrió antes de asentir.

\- Podría ser. Este año creo que no debería de tener ningún problema para poder asistir a los eventos en Europa – contestó-. Lo iré mirando para ver si es factible y cuando sepa algo seguro os haré llegar la confirmación.

La última vez que había asistido desde que había abierto su propio estudio había sido cuando Yamato todavía estaba en Tanegashima. Luego había estado el viaje a Marte, sus horribles primeras semanas de embarazo y la boda de Haru… Evidentemente, en lo último que había pensado era en hacer acto de presencia. No había vuelto a pensar en algo parecido hasta que lo había escuchado de palabras de los demás.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. Y yo no tengo anda más que añadir, ha quedado todo más o menos cerrado….

\- Perfecto, le diré a mi ayudante que os envíe todo lo que he anotado en un pdf de forma más formal, pero yo creo que nos podremos arreglar bien – poniéndose en pie a la vez que ellos, les tendió la mano a modo de despedida.

Haru, quien había hecho lo mismo después de ella, los acompañó hasta la salida, volviendo más tarde directa hacia Sora, la cual la esperaba apoyada en la mesa con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes planes de aniversario o te apetece venirte unos días por Europa?

\- Sí claro… como si Andrew no estuviera también en la misma situación. De hecho, él suele ser quien no puede faltar a esos eventos. No sé todavía ni cómo se las arregló el año pasado.

\- Yo sí… Usándolos de excusa para que entre su hermana y su madre no lo terminaran de volver loco – rio suavemente-. A ver si Yamato todavía sigue de descanso y puede venir conmigo. Nunca lo he engañado para que me acompañe a algo así…

\- ¿Y te hace ilusión? – sonrió, divertida-. No me has contado a que se debe la cara de sueño… Y no creas que me voy a tragar que es porque Aiko tenga catarro… Pero te voy a tener piedad hoy, que seguro que estás muerta de ganas por irte a casa para verla.

No pudiendo más que darle la razón, Sora asintió de forma general. Tenía ganas de volver a ver cómo estaba la pequeña y también le hacía ilusión poder pedirle a Yamao que la acompañara a un evento de ese tipo. Y, evidentemente, la anterior noche no se había desvelado por culpa de Aiko tampoco.

\- Te he dejado la carpeta con los bocetos que me pediste encima de tu mesa, así puedes revisarlos tranquilamente en casa.

\- Gracias, Haru… Y perdona por darte la lata estos días con más trabajo…

\- Sí claro, como que tú te quedaras en casa sin hacer nada. Si yo tengo la teoría de que acabas haciendo lo mismo aquí que allí. Es más, es que cuando te vas de vacaciones al sur con Yamato acabas siendo más productiva allí que aquí…

\- Osea, que me estás diciendo que estoy mejor fuera de vista… Vale, vale, ya veo cómo son las cosas. Tendré que tener cuidado no vaya a ser que un día venga por aquí y me eches de mi propio estudio…

Empezó a recoger sus carpetas de nuevo, cogiéndolas contra ella antes de salir por la puerta, acompañada de su amiga para poder dejarlo todo e irse a casa tranquilamente a cuidar de su pequeña.

\- Además, tengo que volver pronto…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Debe de estar Yamato solo en casa con mis padres y no me puedo arriesgar a dejarlo mucho tiempo así a ver si le va a dar un infarto o algo por quedarse con ellos sin nadie que lo defienda…

Echándose a reír abiertamente tanto la una como la otra se perdieron por el pasillo.

* * *

Haruhiko posó a Aiko en el sofá para que fuera con Gabumon, el cual se había acomodado a la espera de que la pequeña llegara hasta él para poder usarlo a modo de cojín como solía hacer. No tardó en notar como trepaba por él, echándose encima de su barriga.

\- Es una buena costumbre para mantenerla todavía, sí… - entretenido por la escena, acarició la espalda de la niña un par de veces antes de dejarla, adivinando sus intenciones. Seguramente tuviera sueño y quisiera descansar un rato.

\- Desde que se me ocurrió dejarla ahí por primera vez no sé yo a quién de los dos le ha gustado más la idea – contestó Yamato.

Biyomon no tardó en ir hacia donde estaban, acomodándose también cerca de ellos, queriendo vigilar así a la pequeña mientras tanto. Se podía hacer a la idea perfectamente de cómo habían pasado las últimas noches sin lugar a dudas.

\- No podría culparla – dijo Toshiko antes de tener que girar la cabeza hacia la puerta de la casa al escuchar cómo se abría viendo entrar así a su hija-. ¿Ya has llegado?

\- Hola – saludó la pelirroja, escuchándola, terminando de descalzarse y de dejar todo lo que traía con ella en el mueble de la entrada.

Yamato bajó la vista hacia la niña, la cual parecía haberse quedado dormida rápidamente y no darse cuenta de que Sora acababa de llegar haciéndole así un gesto a la pelirroja al llevarse el dedo a los labios y señalar hacia donde los digimon y Aiko estaban. Entendiendo a lo que se refería, asintió sonriendo antes de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo para caminar hacia donde ellos estaban segundos más tarde y poder ir a saludar a sus padres más dedicadamente.

\- ¿Qué tal la reunión? – le preguntó el profesor.

\- Muy bien – asintió-. Me parece que voy a tener un agosto movidito pero no me puedo quejar – se encogió de hombros, buscando a la niña con la mirada y sonriendo más al verla dormir cómodamente sobre el digimon-. ¿Vosotros? Os vais a quedar a comer con nosotros, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? Habla con tu madre que creo que ya tenemos todo claro quién es la que manda en esta casa… - no tuvo tiempo a apartarse, llevándose un manotazo por su comentario.

\- Seguro que tenéis más cosas qué hacer que poneros a hacer comida para cuatro – contestó Toshiko todavía con la mirada fija en su marido.

\- Tonterías de la que hacemos la comida para nosotros dos bastante problema es hacer para los cuatro… - Yamato negó con la cabeza.

\- Espera, ¿le acabas de llevar la contraria a mi madre? Te ha pegado Aiko la fiebre – dijo Sora acercándose a él para poner la mano en su frente.

Levantando la mano para quitar la de ella con un ligero manotazo intentando fingir seriedad, acabó por unirse a la risa de los demás sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** pues parece que se requiere a la famosa diseñado en sus desfiles para terminar de empezar la temporada por todo lo alto. Ahora habrá que ver si esa pobre mujer es capaz de dejar a su cosita preciosa en casa unos días sin morirse ella en el intento. Que algo me parece que llevan peor el sobrevivir los padres a estar un tiempo sin su nena que la propia Aiko. Que ella seguro que se entretiene, que tiene a la gente haciendo cola para hacerle monerías... Pero bueno, habrá que ver cómo se maneja Sora con todo esto.

Yamato con los suegros también tiene para rato porque con lo especialito que ha salido el pobrecillo en esos aspectos. No todo iba a ser bueno, tenía que tener afición por las paranoias y si lo dejan solo con ellos seguro que le entró algún que otro sudor frío mientras que llegaban. Menos mal que están todos pendientes de que la naricilla de Aiko está rojita todavía y que cada vez que estornuda tiene que ser muy cuqui.

Y estoy aquí intentando no dormirme porque hoy tengo que trabajar también de tarde y no quiero T_T ¡Un besito de tortuguita! Así me lees cuando consigas ser persona en el día de hoy, que si lo consigues es para que te den un buen premio.

**Guest Vecina:** jajajaja sin duda, me parece a mí que ninguno de esos dos va a volver a probar determinado sabor de helado en una buena temporada sin que les entren todos los calores. Que oye, que ella había estado muy nerviosa con lo de la nena y él también bastante preocupado, pero mira qué bien se les ha dado encontrar un método de distracción y con el que dormir toda la noche. Y lo del los baños en es casa ya debe de ser traición. Suerte ellos que pueden, no como yo que si intento yo coger postura para darme un baño de ese tipo duro cinco segundos porque se me empieza a quedar la espalda con o sin rubio presente jajaja

Ahora parece que a Sora se le presenta la oportunidad de volver al activo en su vida laboral totalmente por la puerta grande del todo y tiene pinta de que le ha sonado bastante bien aunque claro, eso implicaría generar un poquito de caos en su rutina de diaria. A ver cómo evolucionan las cosas por ese frente y si sobreviven los dos unos días en Londres después de lo mal que se les dio la última vez que estuvieron juntos allí.

Aquí estamos estables con el tema del frío. En resumidas cuentas, hace un frío que te ca*** todo el día. Hoy por la mañana estaba todo cubierto de hielo y no había ni un trocito de prado que no estuviera blanco por el hielo. Todavía están intentando convencerme para salir mañana por la noche a celebrar en el Ayuntamiento, pero yo es que miro el termómetro y me entran todos los males de golpe. De hecho ahora mismo estoy gruñendo porque me tengo que ir en un rato y no me apetece nada de nada. Aaains, qué vida laboral esta jajajaja ¡Un bico enorme vecina! Posiblemente actualice también mañana, pero, por si no te leo... Que tengáis muy feliz año nuevo las tartarugas y tú.


	217. Cactus personal

Mimi sonrió cuando la pequeña Aiko llegó caminando hasta donde ella estaba sentada junto a Sen y Hiro. Hacía una buena temporada en la que no había podido ver a su amiga y los niños tampoco, por lo que aunque aún tuviera algo de catarro cuando se había dado la oportunidad no la había dejado pasar.

\- Si es que han crecido los dos un montón desde que vinisteis a pasar unos días a Tanegashima – dijo la pelirroja mientras que se quedaba mirando hacia ellos.

\- Un montón… - asintió Mimi-. Y es un asco que crezcan tan rápido… - hizo un puchero antes de ponerse en pie e ir junto a la otra mujer, todavía entretenida viendo a los pequeños jugar-. ¿Qué tal todo? Me has tenido muy abandonada…

\- Lo sé… Pero entre el trabajo y la mudanza me estoy volviendo loca a ratos.

Se giró, echando un vistazo hacia la casa que estaba tras ellas. Aquella tarde la pelirroja la había invitado a ir a ver cómo iban quedando todo ya, faltando cada vez menos, aprovechando que vivía relativamente cerca. Agradecía tenerla tan a mano y no en la punta contraria de la ciudad ya que así iban a poder verse y que los niños jugasen más a menudo juntos.

\- ¿Mucho caos en el estudio?

\- Pues… tenemos encima las semanas de la moda en Europa… ¿responde eso a tu pregunta? Este año pretendo ir…

\- ¿Vas a ir? ¿Y qué vas a hacer con tu cactus personal?

\- No se lo he dicho todavía – contestó riéndose por su comentario-. Quiero tener un par de cosas más atadas e igual lo uso para darle una sorpresa… Lo que no sé es si llevarme a Aiko o no.

\- Es muy pequeña todavía para que se tenga que dar un viaje tan largo en avión… Ya sé que es seguro del todo, pero… Te hablo desde la experiencia… - giró el cuello hacia sus dos pequeños-. Nadie quiere un bebé con jet lag.

Sin haber pensado en aquello, la pelirroja frunció el ceño. Sus mayores preocupaciones habían sido el no querer meter a la pequeña en un avión tanto tiempo y el miedo a no tener tiempo de hacerle el caso que se merecía y tener que acabar o bien dejando a Yamato de niñero todo el tiempo o tener que pagarle a alguien para que la cuidara… Y eso último no le hacía gracia. Aiko estaba demasiado acostumbrada a las caras conocidas y no sabía cómo lo iba a llevar. Sin embargo, casi que se sentía estúpida al no haberse dado cuenta de ese otro riesgo totalmente asegurado.

\- Esa cara de estar apunto de echar humo por la cabeza hacía tiempo que no la veía – divertida, se quedó mirando hacia su amiga.

\- No había caído en la cuenta de lo del jet lag. Como le siente igual de bien que a su padre voy a tenerla llorando dos días seguidos…

\- ¿Don astronauta superimportante lo lleva mal?

\- A ese lo que se le da mal es disimular conmigo – sonrió, viendo como los pequeños seguían jugando, ajenos a todo lo demás.

* * *

Yamato había aprovechado aquella mañana para acompañar a Takeru hasta la editorial, posando en aquel momento la mirada en la novela de su hermano. Por fin tenían el primer ejemplar físico en sus manos y, aunque había estado a punto de matarlo por la gracia que le había hecho, no podía estar más orgulloso de él.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme leerlo ahora ya bien?

\- Si ya te lo has leído, idiota, solo te metí algunos trozos de más para ver qué cara ponías…

\- Te creo perfectamente capaz de haberte puesto a contar entre estas hojas – movió las páginas para acompañar sus palabras – cosas sobre mi vida privada. Es más, no creo que a nadie le fueran a extrañar si no fuera por la colleja que te da mamá y porque te da miedo que Sora se enfade contigo…

Sin poder ser capaz de llevarle la contraria, lo único que hizo fue volver a quedarse mirando hacia la novela. No era lo primero que publicaba en toda su vida, pero, sin duda, era su proyecto más importante. Nadie podría negarlo, no contaba precisamente algo que no hubiera marcado su vida de la forma más drástica posible. Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse cómo podrían ser las cosas si aquello no hubiera ocurrido.

\- El otro día fui a buscar a papá al aeropuerto y estaba hablando con sus compañeros sobre tu novela – empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Y para qué cuenta nada? – dijo poniéndose rojo-. ¿Y si luego no se vende?

\- Ahora me vas a decir que precisamente eso es lo que te preocupa… - echando a andar a la vez que Takeru para salir de la editorial se empezó a reír-. Yo que tú me preocuparía de que se vendiera demasiado bien y que la gente empiece a darse cuenta de que lo que ahí cuentas es real… O peor, que a pesar de los cambios que has dado la gente nos reconozca. Entonces, hermanito, te va a faltar isla para echar a correr…

Habiendo pasado por encima de sus hombros su brazo al decir aquello, retuvo a su hermano pequeño a su lado. No hablaba en serio, porque no quería pensar realmente que aquello pudiera pasar, pero aprovechó hacerlo sonar como una amenaza real.

\- Oye, tú llevas las de perder. A ver cuántos rubios de rojos azules con Gabumon tras ellos crees que pisan por Tokio… Ten cuidado, que eres medio famoso, Comandante Ishida. Y no estás casado precisamente con la reina del anonimato tampoco…

\- No, no lo estoy… ¿Te he dicho una vez que tiene un fénix en casa que siempre se ofrece voluntaria a repartir picotazos a quien se los busca?

Echándose a reír los dos a la vez, saliendo por fin a la calle, notando la calidez del ambiente de aquella tarde de verano. No pensaba dejar que Takeru se fuera todavía a casa, por eso había decidido llevarlo él, para poder secuestrarlo más tarde hasta su nueva casa para que pudiera ver a Aiko.

\- Venga, que nos están esperando – le dijo-. Y que sepas que voy a quedar una copia dedicada de ese libro… Te dejo venir a casa a leerle trozos a Aiko todas las veces que quieras…

\- ¿Quién? – dijo ante lo primero, negando con la cabeza por lo demás.

\- Pues Sora y Aiko estaban en la nueva casa. Supongo que querrás venir y así de paso te enseño cómo está quedando todo… ¿no? ¿Tienes algo que hacer? Creo que Hikari te dijo que tenía el día libre…

\- Vaya control… - asintió-. Claro que quiero. ¿Está bien Aiko ya? Me contó mamá que había estado con fiebre y que Sora lo había estado pasando mal…

\- Bueno… el primer día sí, luego ya se les pasó a las dos…

\- ¿Y a ti también se te pasó?

\- Yo voy más despacio, porque a mí el susto me viene de ver a una enferma y a la otra nerviosa… - admitió, pudiendo hablar de esos temas más abiertamente con Takeru a sabiendas de que tampoco se le daba muy bien mentirle-. Pero bueno, que es un catarro y ya está. Lo que pasa es que salvo tonterías nunca había tenido nada…

\- Oye, al menos no llamaste a Jou para que fuera a las carreras, eso ya es un gran paso para ti y todo…

Haciendo unos mueca, intentó revolverle el pelo a Takeru mientras que caminaban los dos por la calle en dirección hacia donde había dejado el coche para poder llevarlo a donde había dicho.

\- Tú sigue así y te llevo corriendo delante de mí todo el camino, avisado quedas.

* * *

Aiko reconoció la voz de su padre y de su tio nada más sentirlos a mitad del camino, discutiendo, como era de esperar. Ellos mismos se habían delatado al ir montando más escándalo de la cuenta, consiguiendo llamar la atencion de la pequeña y que echara a andar por el jardín hacia ellos.

\- Esos dos así todos los días que los veo… - dijo Mimi, entretenida con la escena, la cual se había producido muy parecida un rato antes cuando había llegado Koushiro.

\- Se les va a pasar rápido ahora que tienen visita, déjalos – contestó él, quien tenía sentado a Hiro encima de las rodillas-. Vaya dos…

\- Y les falta Taichi para terminar de montar el numerito…

Poniéndose en pie tras decir aquello, Sora fue hacia los recién llegados, acercándose a ellos para poder saludarlos, entretenida al ver a Aiko tirar de los pantalones de su padre para que la cogiera en brazos y desde ahí empezar a reclamar la atención de su tío.

\- ¿Qué os pasa? Se os oye por medio vecindario… - fue el saludo de ella.

\- Este, que es un pesado… - acercándose a saludar a su cuñada con un beso en la mejilla, le tendió el libro que llevaba entre las manos-. Mira lo que me han dado hoy. Es el primero…

Los ojos de ella se posaron en el volumen, quedándose mucho más atenta. Sabía lo importante que era aquello y lo mucho que significaba para Takeru. Estaba segura de que era algo muy parecido que la primera vez que pudo organizar un desfile y convertir su trabajo en algo público a mayor escala. Sonrió, aceptándolo para poder observarlo.

\- Me alegro un montón, Takeru. De verdad – sonrió, pasando sus dedos por una de las hojas-. Quiero un ejemplar dedicado, ¿eh?

\- Oye, no me copies las peticiones – dijo Yamato pasándole la niña a su hermano antes de darse cuenta de que Sora estaba acompañada-. ¿De dónde habéis salido vosotros?

Mimi sonrió, observándolo. Posiblemente fuera la última cara que esperase ver por allí, sobretodo acompañada de Koushiro, pero iba a tener que ir acostumbrándose porque ahora que iban a vivir bastante cerca los unos de los otro esperaba que aquella escena se repitiera con mucha más frecuencia.

\- No te veo casi desde el cumpleaños de Aiko, vergüenza debería darte – le dijo cuando llegó hasta ella.

\- Demasiado poco me parece… - dejó claro en su tono que bromeaba, saludando a la pareja y a los niños-. ¿Os ha secuestrado Sora?

\- Más o menos, yo escapaba de un Takenouchi y me atrapó otra… Pero bueno, con lo poco que os puedo ver así aprovecho y también veo a Takeru.

\- Oye que el que tiene un problema con alguien es mi hermano, no yo. A mí podéis venir a verme cuando os venga en gana…

Negando con la cabeza, se agachó, quedando así a la altura de los otros dos niños entreteniéndose en hacerles algo de caso. Posó la mirada en Sen, divertido, recordando que esa niña le había provocado un buen dolor de cabeza, y de lo que no era la cabeza, el día que había tenido a bien nacer. Sin duda, iba a ser una buena hija de Mimi, ya había empezado con buen pie su relación con él.

\- ¿Qué os parece la casa? – preguntó, observándolos.

\- Perfecta para vosotros dos. A ver si os mudáis de una vez que os debéis de estar muriendo los dos de ganas… Ahora que tenéis más espacio os podéis dedicar a buscarle nueva compañía a Aiko que seguro que no le viene nada más.

Sin poder evitarlo, Yamato notó como el calor subía a su cara ante el comentario de Mimi escuchando como se echaba a reír al darse cuenta de ello, divertida. Sora, quien se había quedado atenta no pudo más que negar con la cabeza antes de posar su mano sobre el brazo de Takeru.

\- Anda, vamos… Que te enseño la casa por dentro, a ver si Yamato y Mimi no se matan el uno al otro mientras. Koushiro, te quedas de niñero de ellos dos… Si se portan mal los dejas castigados. Tú sin cortarte…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** ¡Feliz año nuevo! El año pasado terminamos el año con un buen susto para los Ishida ya que creo recordar que fue justamente cuando Sora acabó en el hospital ingresada... Este año, como mucho ingresamos al rubio por llegar a casa y encontrarse a Mimi allí sin esperar por ella. Pero bueno, eso ya entra dentro de sus dramas como persona adulta y sus buenas relaciones con el resto. Como dice Mimi, es el cactus personal de Sora, que se arregle ella con él que sabe manejarlo bien. Total, un par de minutos con ella y ya se las arregla para que se le suban los colores al rubio, que no puede ser más evidente el pobre hombre.

Y rubio y minirrubio con sus dramas también sirven para empezar bien el año. Que ya tiene la novela física en su poder y el pobrecillo entre los nervios y que debe de vivir bajo amenaza por parte de su cuñado y hermano, seguro que anda tomándose tilas a ver si la cosa relaja jajaja Además, tiene toda la razón, algunos son más evidentes que otros y es solo cuestión de tiempo que la gente se dé cuenta de que esa novela no es tanta ficción como aparenta.

Espero que hayas tenido una muy buena entrada de año, que todavía tenemos tooodo 2020 por delante y aún queda por ver cómo de movidito nos llega. ¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	218. Interpretar eso

\- ¿Yo? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Andrew levantó la vista hacia Haru cuando ésta reclamó su atención. Había estado distraído revisando unos papeles mientras que ella terminaba de acomodarse tras haber llegado a casa hacia un rato. Pudo ver como se encogía de hombros, posando los papeles que tenía en la mano encima de la mesa.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Porque he estado hablando con Sora y este año creo que quiere ir…

\- ¿Quiere ir? ¿Piensa volver a reincorporarse a la vida de diseñadora famosa? Y yo pensando que ya la había perdido – se rio suavemente-. ¿Te ha dicho que vayas con ella?

\- Pues… Yo lo que quiero saber es si vas a ir tú…

\- ¿Y para qué quieres saber si voy a ir yo? – intentó no reírse, sabiendo que estaba empezando a jugarse que le tirase uno de los cojines a la cabeza-. Claro que voy a ir, no hay forma en la que me pueda librar de los eventos europeos, pensaba secuestrarte sin decirte nada, pero creo que se me han adelantado…

El año anterior había faltado, pero evidentemente había tenido los motivos más que de sobra para no estar. No se casaba uno todos los días como para poder darle más importancia a un desfile que a su propia vida personal.

\- ¿Y si no me hubiera dado la gana de ir contigo qué? - preguntó divertida por la contestación que acababa de darle, acercándose hasta él.

\- Bueno… tampoco te pienses tú que me iba a asustar mucho contigo a estas alturas ya – giró levemente la silla, adivinando sus intenciones, dejando que le quitara las gafas, aprovechando para frotarse los ojos con suavidad mientras que las dejaba encima de la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo tengo que interpretar eso? – dijo entretenida antes de acercarse algo más y tomar asiento en su regazo.

\- Como que haces lo que te viene en gana y que nunca jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza meterme entre tus decisiones laborales y tú, no soy tan suicida… - hablaba en serio a pensar que estaba usándolo a modo de broma en aquella ocasión, aprovechando para posar sus manos sobre su cintura, sujetándola-. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

\- Claro que quiero… Pero no sé cómo me voy a arreglar – arrugó ligeramente la nariz.

\- Creo que siempre suelo tener más o menos las mismas fechas que Sora para todo, podremos sobrevivir. Y lo demás… Es tan sencillo como buscarnos el mismo hotel y así no tenemos que estar volviéndonos locos. ¿Va a ir el señor Sora?

Echándose a reír por la forma en la que se había referido a Yamato a sabiendas de que lo hacía porque había escuchado ya alguna vez la versión contraria, se entretuvo en dejar bien colocados los cuellos de la camisa de él unos segundos hasta que se le pasó.

\- Supongo. Creo que lleva toda la semana interrogándolo para saber cuando vuelve al trabajo, pero la intención de ella es que venga también. La que no creo que vaya a llevarse con ella es Aiko.

\- Normal… Pobrecilla, ya bastante tenemos los adultos con sobrevivir al viaje y al cambio de horario. Lo que pasa es que yo voy a estar en París también – dijo tras haberse quedado distraído siguiendo los movimientos de los dedos de ella-, así que vamos a tener que arreglarnos de alguna manera.

\- ¿Eso es antes o después? – arrugó ligeramente la nariz.

\- Creo que después – levantó la cabeza, pensativo, asintiendo segundos más tarde-. Sí, es la semana siguiente.

\- Pues eso sí que tiene fácil solución – dijo, sonriendo de forma bastante delatadora dejando claras sus intenciones sin tener que hacer demasiado esfuerzo él.

Fingió no darse cuenta, entretenido en ver la cara que estaba poniendo ella. Esa había sido una de sus ideas originales respecto a todo aquello, aprovechar la oportunidad para poder pasar el primer aniversario fuera del país. No le molestaba sin duda el nuevo planteamiento que se le ponía por delante, podía adaptarse sin queja alguna.

\- Osea, que todo esto es tu forma de decirme que quieres que te lleve a París conmigo… Vergüenza debería darte…

\- Ni un poquito – sonrió-. Y, ya que estás todavía vestido y no te has puesto el pijama, ¿qué te parece si me llevas a cenar por ahí?

Arqueó una ceja divertido por la salida que le acababa de dar ella, aunque también lo estaba viendo venir y ese era el principal motivo por el que no se había cambiado nada más llegar a casa. Cerró mejor los brazos en torno a ella, acercándosela algo más antes de volver a contestar.

\- Pero solo porque me has robado las gafas y sin ellas no puedo trabajar, no porque me lo hayas dicho tú, ¿eh?

Echándose a reír, aprovechó la cercanía para dejar sus brazos en torno a su cuello para poder dedicarle algo de atención tras haber pasado todo el día fuera de casa.

\- Oye, ¿tienes que hacer algún viaje? – preguntó una vez que lo hubo soltado, yendo hacia la habitación.

\- No, por el momento no, así que tranquila, que vas a poder hacer conmigo lo que te venga en gana todo este mes no te preocupes – empezó a recoger todo para no perder nada, guardando las gafas en su funda antes de que fueran las primeras en desaparecer.

Sonrió al escucharlo, sacando ropa del armario y empezando a dejarla encima de la cama para ir cambiándose poco a poco. Con el calor que estaba haciendo últimamente, necesitaba ponerse otra cosa antes de salir de casa, decidiéndose por un vestido que aún no había estrenado.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – preguntó nada más verla aparecer de nuevo por el salón.

\- ¿Hm?

\- El vestido… Y no me vengas con que no es normal que me fije que ese no lo había visto nunca…

\- Pues… yo juego a las muñecas con Aiko y su madre conmigo… - dejó ir una sonrisita traviesa, dándose cuenta de que no le quitaba la vista de encima-. ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?

\- Creo que me voy a guardar esa respuesta para más tarde, sin duda…

* * *

\- ¿Londres? – preguntó Yamato arqueando una ceja.

\- Londres – asintió.

Había dejado los billetes de avión y la reserva del hotel delante de la mesa de la cocina a la espera de que lo encontrara y pudiera verlo. Había estado investigando sobre las fechas en las que podría volver al trabajo él y parecía que podían aprovechar. Lo único que le quedaba a medio hacer era ver con qué abuelos dejaba a Aiko sin que empezaran a tirarse de los pelos los unos con los otros.

\- Pero… ¿y eso? – estaba demasiado confuso no habiéndolo visto venir.

\- Tengo que ir por motivos de trabajo y se me ocurrió que podríamos aprovechar para escaparnos los dos unos días… ¿No te apetece?

La cara de confusión de Yamato no le dejaba claro si la idea le gustaba o no. Posiblemente lo había pillado desprevenido y no lo hubiera visto venir de ninguna de las maneras, pero no estaba segura de si la reacción fuera a ser buena o no, dado lo que había pasado entre ellos años atrás allí.

\- ¿Por eso llevas rondándome desde hace unos días para saber cuándo vuelvo al trabajo? ¿No te da vergüenza? Esto se puede considerar secuestro… - levantó la vista hacia ella por fin con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro-. ¿Vas a dejarme ir de acompañante de la conocida diseñadora internacional Takenouchi?

\- Bueno… ya veremos… Igual te dejo donde no se te vea mucho – sonrió por fin, relajándose-. ¿Te apetece? Nunca has venido conmigo…

\- No, nunca he podido ir a uno de tus desfiles… Y la verdad es que… Tengo curiosidad.

\- ¿De ver como trabajo de forma más seria o piensas hacer como Taichi y darme la lata para que te presente a alguna de las modelos?

\- ¿Tienes por ahí a mano el número de Iori?

\- ¿Eh?

\- No… Lo digo porque no pienso responder esa pregunta sin un abogado que me pueda defender…

Arqueó una ceja, quedándose mirando hacia él, estudiando lo que había por encima de la mesa para ver si podía tirarle algo a la cabeza por simpático. Viendo como se echaba a reír abiertamente y se ponía en pie para ir hasta ella, se dejó alcanzar cuando alargó las manos hacia su cintura.

\- Sí, me hace ilusión verte en tu elemento de verdad. Ya me he perdido muchos de esos eventos y creo que va siendo hora que yo también te apoye un poco con lo que haces…

\- Claro, como si tú estuvieras hablando con la experta en la materia de la JAXA… - murmuró con un tono más bien infantil, quedándose mirando hacia él.

\- Eh, has dejado tu propio imperio de lado un par de veces ya por venir a comprobar que sea capaz de sobrevivir por mi cuenta en Tanegashima. Yo diría que sí que me has apoyado… Eso sin contar quien casi que me llevó de la oreja para que dejara de dar vueltas por miedo. Creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es ir contigo…

No le dijo nada, sonriendo simplemente de forma amplia, adelantando la cabeza hacia él para dejar su frente apoyada sobre su pecho, disfrutando de la cercanía entre ambos. Parecía una tontería, pero a ella sí que le hacía especial ilusión que fuera y estuviera a su lado. Como bien habían dicho, nunca se había dado la oportunidad y además, podrían aprovechar unos días para ellos.

\- ¿Y cómo hacemos con los abuelos? ¿Los dejamos que se peleen entre ellos y que el vencedor reclame su premio?

\- Pues… sí – levantó la cabeza hacia él tras sentir como dejaba un beso en su cabello-. ¿Quieres que venga Aiko? No quiero que lo pase mal o tener que usarte de niñero todo el tiempo o tener que contratar a alguien…

\- Me parece bien, y además es un viaje muy largo para ella. No creo que le sirva esta vez usarme a mí a modo de peluche para dormir. Podemos dejarla con tus padres o los míos y así no nos tenemos que preocupar – vio como asentía-. ¿Haru?

\- Viene – asintió-. Aunque supongo que se quedará con la competencia, que él sí que no tiene escapatoria de todo esto…

\- Es verdad, Andrew… Si es que se me olvida que el fondo es la competencia.

\- ¿A ti solo? – sonrió, divertida-. Tengo que volver a amenazarlo para hacer algún tipo de colaboración que hace mucho tiempo que no trabajo con él y me ha gustado siempre hacerlo… Pero bueno, eso que ellos también van.

\- ¿Nos vamos los cuatro de excursión a tomar el té?

\- Más o menos… Aunque también me llevaré conmigo a más gente del trabajo, claro, especialmente a la pobrecita de Kaori….

\- Eh, a ella puedes decirle que si se porta bien te llevas también a Taichi a ver de qué color se pone…

\- ¡Yamato! – le dio un ligero manotazo-. No seas malo, pobrecilla… Y sino la próxima vez repites eso delante de Koemi que yo no te pienso defender…

Entretenida por la conversación, Sora se rio finalmente, poniéndose de puntillas de repente para pasarle los brazos en torno al cuello y quedarse del todo pegada a él.

\- Gracias por venir conmigo – murmuró, dejándole un rápido beso en los labios-. Voy a ir a hacerle la cena a Aiko, tú vete pensando qué te apetece…

\- ¿A mí? – sonrió de forma ladeada-. Yo que tú miraba lo que hay dentro de la nevera, no vaya a ser que algún rubio idiota que tengas por casa se haya pasado la tarde entretenido preparándote algo…

\- ¿Me has hecho algo de cena? – intentó escaparse, sin conseguirlo al tenerla aún rodeada con sus brazos-. ¿Qué has hecho?... ¿Me has hecho el arroz ese que tanto me gusta?

\- No lo sé… Puede que sí o puede que no… - divertido por la reacción de Sora se echó a reír, teniendo que dejarla ir para ver como iba directa hacia la nevera.

* * *

**Guest Vecina:** madre mía, te noto noto un poquito gafada ¿eh? ¿Qué tal estás con la alergia? Yo la verdad es que sigo con el estómago de aquella manera... No se me termina de asentar de una vez. Pero bueno deben de ser las idas y venidas fuera de horario y demás, a ver si la cosa se estabiliza de una vez. Pero bueno, por el momento, nada demasiado diferente del año pasado.

Claro, se presenta la temporada movida, pero, por lo que se puede ver, los que tienen planes de irse a rondar algo más por Europa son otros dos. Yamato y Sora tienen demasido mono de tener a Aiko con ellos y no quieren dejarla sola demasiado tiempo, así que me parece a mí que no van a tardar mucho más de la cuenta en volver a Tokio. Además, esos dos tienen malos recuerdos de Londres, ya va siendo hora de que creen alguno que otro nuevo en la ciudad.

La cordialidad japonesa me parece que es algo con lo que Mimi no casa demasiado jajajajaja Y no digo nada, porque ya sabes que pienso como tú más o menos sobre ese personaje y me da mucha pereza sacarla. Así que no nos cuesta demasiado ponernos en la cabeza de Yamato cuando de gruñir al verla se trata, porque, la verdad, tiene que ser una pesadilla tenerla demasiado cerca.

En fin vecina, que me tengo que ir a dar clase otra vez ahora... Y contando que ya me tocó también por la mañana, te puedes imaginar las ganas que tengo... Ains... Si es que más pereza no me pueden dar estas fechas porque si ya ellos de normal no quieren hacer nada, imagina en vacaciones tan cortas como estas... El desastre. Pero bueno, eso, que bicos muy grandes.


	219. Me decanto por lo segundo

\- Yo creo que lo justo es que se quede con nosotros – dijo Hiroaki mientras que se quedaba mirando hacia su hijo-. La última vez se quedó con los Takenouchi.

\- ¿Qué última vez? – levantó la cabeza, estando agachado todavía ya que Aiko estaba sujeta a sus manos mientras que caminaba por el parque.

\- En Navidad – protestó, cruzándose de brazos.

Puso los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo, no tardando demasiado en caer en la cuenta de la escapada a la que se refería, recordando los días que Sora lo había secuestrado fuera de la ciudad. Y también recordó que había sido sus suegros los que se habían quedado con la niña.

\- Papá, a mí me da exactamente igual con quien se quede. Va a estar perfectamente con todos, así que mira, arreglaos entre vosotros – negó con la cabeza-. Lo sigo en serio, ¿quieres quedarte tú con ella? Por mí bien, pero… ¿Vas a tener días libres en el trabajo?

\- Y sino los tengo los pido. Además, si se lo digo a tu madre seguro que ella está de acuerdo también…

\- ¿Mamá? ¿En qué? ¿En que os quedéis los dos solitos con la niña? A ver qué hacéis que luego la pobrecita se me escandaliza…

\- Sí, como que si de temas de escandalizamiento no fuera a tener el mayor problema con su padre…

Arqueando una ceja, se quedó mirando hacia su padre. Soltó a la pequeña para que fuera a jugar a la alfombra junto con los digimon, terminando por girarse y quedarse mirando hacia Hiroaki antes de esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Por el momento tengo cuidado de lo que hago o dejo de hacer delante de ella, gracias… Mejor habla con la madre que suele ser la que tiene más problemas de discreción.

Sin poder evitar la cara de sorpresa por el comentario que acababa de escuchar, no esperando verlo venir de ninguna de las maneras de boca de Yamato. Precisamente era una de las personas más reservadas en esa temática, y no con él precisamente porque fuera su padre, sino con la vida en general.

\- ¿Qué? Quita la cara de susto que luego te riñe mamá porque dice que te salen más arrugas en la frente… ¿Quieres quedarte tú con Aiko entonces? Pues te arreglas con Haruhiko y Toshiko, a Sora y a mí evidentemente nos da igual.

\- Vale, pues nada más que hablar. La niña se queda con Natsuko y conmigo y ya está…

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tú estás dando por supuesto que no le vas a dar la razón a Toshiko como siempre?

\- Yo no le doy siempre la… Bah. Que se queda conmigo y punto – viendo como se echaba a reír, intentó lanzarle una mala mirada-. Tú vienes de muy buen humor hoy, porque vamos, estás que tiras la casa por la ventana…

\- No… Lo normal – se encogió de hombros-. No te voy a decir que no me haya gustado la sorpresa del viaje. Digamos que… no es una ciudad con la que tenga demasiados buenos recuerdos con Sora y es una buena oportunidad para crearlos. Eso y que ya va siendo hora que me digne a hacer acto de presencia en algo relacionado con el trabajo de Sora más allá de ir a buscarla al estudio….

Asintió a sus palabras. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería y no porque fuera quien más se metiera en la vida de Yamato, ya que para eso estaba el menor de sus hijos. Recordaba a la perfección el momento en el que lo había llamado para pedirle que por favor que fuera hasta Tanegashima antes del aislamiento.

* * *

**_2018_**

_Se quedó mirando hacia su hijo mientras que estaba revolviendo de un lado para otro por la habitación. No iba a decir que le había sorprendido cuando había recibido su llamada para ver si podía ir unos días con él al sur. Hasta donde él sabía Yamato también había viajado a Londres para saber cómo estaba Taichi, lo que no contaba era con saber que estaba ya de vuelta._

_\- ¿Te han convocado?_

_\- No – contestó-. Pero he aprovechado para aceptar el ascenso y ahora tengo el aislamiento encima y no quería dejarlo todo a medias._

_\- Ah… - se limitó a contestar antes de ver como salía de la habitación de nuevo._

_Lo conocía como la palma de su mano y no había necesitado ver sus orejas nada más llegar y su gesto ausente y no demasiado animado como para saber que algo había pasado. Podría llegar a pensar que estaba preocupado por el viaje, por Taichi… pero, con todo su pesar, algo le decía que el problema venía por otro frente mucho más complicado. Y no le gustaba ni lo más mínimo._

_\- Llamó tu hermano antes, me dijo que a Taichi posiblemente le den el alta antes del final de la semana pero que no va a poder viajar hasta dentro de una temporada por precaución…_

_No recibió respuesta tampoco, viendo como llegaba con la bolsa de viaje que solía llevar con él para empezar a tirar dentro de ella la ropa que pudiera hacerle falta. Quizás ya lo sabría y por eso no demostraba importarle demasiado, pero, sin duda, no era la reacción que él esperaba ver en su hijo._

_\- Oye… y… ¿qué piensa Sora acerca de lo del viaje y del nuevo puesto?_

_Habiendo hecho la pregunta con toda la intención del mundo, la mirada que le lanzó Yamato que la confirmación que necesitaba para asegurarse de que lo que se estaba temiendo iba a ser verdad._

_\- ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?_

_No esperaba que fuera a responderle, ni siquiera cuando lo vio levantar la vista hacia él de una forma en la que no recordaba haberlo visto. No le gustó absolutamente nada lo que vio. Prefería volver a ver el enfado en los ojos de él, pero no fue eso, ni siquiera algo que se le pareciera lo que pudo ver._

_\- He cometido el peor error de mi vida – soltó de golpe y sin que se lo pudiera esperar._

_Ante la sorpresa de su padre, aquellas parecieron ser las palabras detonantes para que el rubio dejara ver el verdadero motivo por el que le había pedido que viajara. Algo estaba pasando allí y no tenía, ni de casualidad, buena pinta. Cuando lo vio tirar de mala manera la camiseta que tenía en la mano y tomar asiento en la cama dejando sus brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y las manos enredadas en su cabello no pudo más que acercarse hasta él, estando a punto de posar su mano encima de su hombro, frenando en el último momento._

_Lo observó en silencio unos segundos antes de sentarse a su lado, dejándole su espacio y quedándose a la espera. No necesitó que pasara demasiado tiempo para ver como se giraba hacia él y buscaba lo que más parecía necesitar en aquel momento y se quedaba abrazado a su padre._

_\- Hijo… - murmuró únicamente antes de dejarlo que se desahogara._

* * *

Se quedó mirándolo entretenido mientras que decidía sentarse en el suelo con los digimon y Aiko. Sin duda no le gustaba que esos recuerdos hubieran aparecido en su cabeza porque odiaba haberlo visto cómo lo había visto. Hasta él había tenido sus dudas sobre si iban a ser capaces de arreglar las cosas y ahora, Aiko estaba trepando por encima de su padre para intentar llegar así a la mesa en la que estaba su merienda.

\- Pues sí, aprovecha y vete a ver la ciudad en condiciones. Además, seguro que te gusta. Con el clima que tiene lo mismo ni te quemas, oye…

\- Qué simpático… - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Riéndose por su contestación fue hasta donde estaban tomando asiento en el sofá al lado de ellos, sin hacerlo en el suelo para evitarse dolores de espalda, observándolos entretenido.

\- ¿Y tú cómo estás ya del catarro? -le preguntó a la niña.

\- ¡Mía! ¡Mía! – empezó a decir mientras que intentaba atrapar la manzana de manos de su padre.

\- ¿Cómo que tuya? – le acercó el trocito que había cortado para ella, alejándolo en el último momento para jugar con ella. Entretenido viéndola reírse, decidió dejar de hacer el tonto y darle la comida.

\- ¿También le gustan las manzanas?

\- Papá, ¿qué no le gusta a Aiko? Si estaba todavía enferma y aparte de haber aniquilado toda la sopa que le había hecho su abuela poco más y me muerde a mí porque estaba tardando en darle su melocotón…

\- Con lo repelente que eras tú de pequeño… La pobre de tu madre se volvía loca que para quisieras comer algo sin montar el drama. Y luego Takeru mucho peor todavía…

Desvió la mirada hacia la niña, la cual se había quedado sentada por fin encima de las piernas de Yamato, cogiendo el trozo de fruta en su mano y mordisqueándolo lentamente, curiosa mirando hacia ambos adultos de forma alterna.

\- Takeru siempre ha sabido dar la lata con cualquier tema. Para que luego el que tenga mala fama de los dos sea yo, vamos a ver…

\- Nadie dice que tu hermano no sea el rey de tocar la moral… Pero a cascarrabias no hay quien te gane.

\- Ah, bueno, uno de los dos tenía que parecerse a ti en algo, no se lo quieras dejar todo a la rama de la familia de mamá.

\- Pocas cosas buenas vienen de esa rama de la familia, tú hazme caso… - farfulló el comentario sin necesidad de aclarar por quién lo decía. No había necesidad tampoco de que lo hiciera-. Oye, ¿cuándo os pensáis mudar de una vez?

\- Pues… a la vuelta de Londres. Ya lo tenemos casi todo así que vamos a ir llevando las cosas poco a poco y cuando volvamos… Vamos a volver a nuestra casa… Esta vez a la de verdad.

Sonrió al decir aquellas palabras. No se iba a molestar, ni siquiera, aunque no estuviera con su padre, en disimular la ilusión que le hacía todo aquello. Lo había dicho muchas veces, y, aunque le encantaba dónde vivían en aquel momento, la casa era un proyecto de los dos y tenía mucho más significado del que pudiera parecer.

\- Supongo que esa es la cara de alguien que ya tiene por fin la casa perfecta en la que ver crecer a su hija – dijo Hiroaki, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

\- Podría ser – sonrió-. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que no fuera solo Aiko la que pudiera crecer en esa casa… - hizo una pausa, posando la vista en ella, dándose cuenta de que estaba reclamando otro trozo de manzana-. Pero… sigue preocupándome demasiado que pueda ser peligroso para Sora.

\- Fíjate que no me extraña escucharte eso… Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Pero, ¿solo es cuestión de tiempo, no? Quiero decir, cuando pase el tiempo prudencial…

\- No… Es decir, sí. Ya sé que tiene que pasar un tiempo para que sea segura tras la cesárea, pero me da pánico que pueda volver a pasarle algo como… lo que le pasó.

Confuso, no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería, teniendo que echar la vista atrás para recordar el susto que se habían llevado meses antes del nacimiento de su nieta, cuando su nuera se había puesto mal y habían tenido que ingresarla. Arrugó el ceño, mirando a Aiko.

\- Es más que probable que esté el riesgo ahí de nuevo y la verdad es que me aterroriza que algo malo pueda pasarle.

\- Yamato… Que el riesgo esté ahí no quiere decir que tenga que volver a pasar. Precisamente no os faltan a ninguno de los dos recursos para que todo vaya como la seda. Eso sin contar con que los dos tenéis cabeza y sabéis lo que hacéis… Ya te preocuparás de esto cuando de verdad exista la posibilidad real, no te amargues antes de tiempo. ¿Qué piensa ella?

\- ¿Ella? ¿No la conoces ya? Me lo ha dicho varias veces…. Ella también quiere, y, sin duda, le importa mucho menos que exista ese riesgo o al menos es menos paranoica y menos histérica que yo.

\- Me decanto por lo segundo… - sonrió-. Mira, no le des vueltas y céntrate en lo que te tienes que centra ahora y dale la merienda a Aiko o te va a acabar mordiendo a ti. Ya tendrás tiempo más adelante para pensar todo esto con más seriedad.

Dándose cuenta de que Aiko volvía a reclamar más comida sonrió a su padre teniendo que darle la razón y continuando con lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

**Guest Vecina:** me parece que volvemos a andar con los mismos horarios, vecina jajaja Que abrí aquí para subiros el capi pero me quedé mirando hacia la pared porque acabo de comer y estoy todavía intentando no dormirme encima de la mesa. Si es que a esta hora si me dejas tardo más en contestar las review que por la noche en hacer un capítulo. Y mira, al final estoy trabajando más horas en Navidad que durante el curso, lo que pasa es que son con menos volumen de gente y claro eso compensa porque es menos matador, pero vamos, que entre una cosa y otra, hoy acabaré saliendo a las 8 también mínimo habiendo ya dado clase por la mañana. No, no le eches maquillaje que eso casi que va a ser peor. ¿Te pican? Porque eso sí que es fastidiado, que yo no tengo la moral suficiente para intentar no rascarse y me ha dado una alergia - atención al nivel del tontería - el botón de una falda y parece que tengo pulgas jajaja

Que conste en acta que me corto mucho con ellos. Son dos personajes en los que me apoyo mucho, pero como no son originales de la temática de la historia, pues no me voy a poner a meterme en detalles que no le importan a nadie, pero es que me gustan muuucho esos dos jajajaja Claro que hace lo que quiere con él y déjate que les llegue el turno - si es que les llega - de tener algún nene, verás quién va a llevar las de perder ahí todavía más que Yamato. Y... puede que yo tenga entre manos alguna que otra cosa donde sí que se vea eso mismo que tú dices... Que puede que sí que estén trabajando juntos en algún que otro proyecto...

Madre mía, te juro que llevo como cosa de media hora aquí sentada jajaja Me va a acabar dando la hora de irme otra vez, verás tú qué risa. Así que voy a ver si espabilo y preparo unas cosas que tengo pendientes para llevar algo de tiempo ganado. Un bico grandote grandote, vecina.

PD: la ayudante de Sora somos todos jajajaja Es más, probablemente sea mi subconsciente dejando salir los fangirleos hacia el serio y digno embajador jajajaja No voy a negarlo tampoco.


	220. No

Aiko arrugó la nariz mientras que intentaba ponerse en pie, queriendo salir corriendo detrás de sus dos primos, los cuales habían llegado a visitar a su abuelo mientras que ellos seguían allí. Nada más llegar había revolucionado a todos los presentes, especialmente a Gabumon, quien nada más ver a Dai había buscado dónde esconderse.

\- No seas pesado, Dai, déjalo… - dijo Takeru mientras que vigilaba que el niño no molestara demasiado al pobre digimon-. Tú dale un mordisco si se lo merece, que seguro que nadie te va a decir nada, ni siquiera la madre.

\- La madre es la que más entiende de mordiscos bien merecidos – dijo Yamato entretenido sin poder evitar hacer referencia a Taichi de esa forma.

Riéndose por lo bajo, el menor de los dos rubios se giró para volver a prestar atención a su padre mientras que estaba hablando con ellos. Gabumon aprovechó el momento para subirse al sofá intentando quedar así algo más alto para que no fueran a molestarlo, sin conseguirlo. Hacía ya tiempo que la única garantía que le quedaba era que su compañero le tuviera piedad y lo levantara del suelo lo suficiente para que no pudieran llegar a dónde estaba. Pero estando Yamato ocupado, tampoco contaba con aquello. Puso mala cara, intentando tener paciencia, teniendo miedo de poder hacerle daño al niño al espantarlo.

Con lo que no contaba el digimon era con que Aiko llegara finalmente hasta donde ellos estaban tomándose su tiempo para no caerse hasta apoyar sus manos en el sofá al lado del digimon. Cerró una de sus manitas sobre el pantalón de Dai, tirando de él para que se quitara de donde estaba.

\- No – gruñó empujándolo aún, intentando trepar hacia el sofá para quedarse ella también subida-. No – volvió a apartarlo con la mano.

Con la ayuda de Gabumon, consiguió subirse al sofá para ir a quedarse sentada encima de él, como siempre solía hacer, dejando sus bracitos en torno a él y mirando hacia sus primos con el ceño fruncido.

Aún con la cabeza girada hacia la pequeña desde la mesa, al haberla escuchado protestar, los tres adultos permanecieron con la vista fija en ella. Especialmente Yamato, quien no había podido más que quedarse sonriente y no tardó demasiado en echarse a reír al ver la expresión seria en la cara de Aiko mientras que no dejaba que los otros dos se acercaran a Gabumon.

\- Ahora imagínatela pelirroja… Para que luego digáis que es idéntica a mí – dijo divertido-. Esa es la mirada Takenouchi… Os lo digo yo, que convivo con el foco de ellas…

Echándose a reír por las palabras de él, lo siguieron con la mirada cuando se puso en pie para ir hasta donde estaban la niña junto con su compañero para atrapar a Reiji en sus brazos y volver con él hacia la mesa, consiguiendo de esa forma que Dai se fuera tras ellos.

\- Oye, ¿vosotros dos cómo habéis salido tan sumamente trastos? Que yo entiendo que con semejante padre y tío no se podía esperar nada bueno… ¿No os da pena el pobre Gabumon? Mirad que ahora os riñe Aiko y lamento informaros que poco se puede hacer cuando una Takenouchi se enfada.

\- Pregúntale a la abuela sino, que debe de seguir teniendo aterrorizado a medio Tokio… - dijo Takeru entretenido, girando la cabeza hacia su padre.

\- A mí no me mires que yo ahora si tengo que ir a discutir con ella por ver con quién se queda Aiko a dormir lo hago… - protestó cruzándose de brazos.

Desde allí podían ver como Aiko había ido relajando el gesto poco a poco hasta pasar a ignorar del todo a sus primos de nuevo, girándose para quedar abrazada del todo al digimon, el cual no tardó en envolverla con las patas contra él.

* * *

\- ¿Ahora vuelves a la vida de diseñadora famosa? – preguntó Taichi mientras que caminaba junto a Sora.

\- Sí… No podía seguir aplazándolo… Ya iba siendo hora de que volviera a las buenas costumbres – sonrió-. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

\- ¿Vas a dejar a Yamato ir contigo?

\- Claro que sí, tonto… Es más, me dijo que le hacía ilusión venir por fin a algo de este tipo y poder estar a mi lado – sonrió sin poder evitarlo, no tardando en tener que poner los ojos en blanco ante las caras de él-. Deja de dar la lata… Para encima que te vengo a buscar para que no cenes hoy solo… ¿A que sí Daigo? ¿A que tu padre es un desvergonzado?

Bajó la vista hacia el pequeño, al cual había secuestrado para llevarlo en brazos ella. Había ido a buscar a Taichi a la salida del trabajo después de que Koemi le dejara al niño con ella tras haber tenido que salir corriendo por motivos laborales a Kioto.

\- Le dejé las llaves de la casa de mi padre a Koemi para que no pierda el tiempo buscando dónde quedarse ni nada… Gruñó un poco, pero creo que le daba más pereza tener que pelearse con una reserva de última hora que aceptar el ofrecimiento…

\- La llamaron a media tarde. Solo tuvo tiempo de pasar por casa a coger algo de ropa y a por el niño… No me gusta que le hagan esas cosas, pero mira, es su trabajo, tampoco me voy a meter.

\- Claro… como si tú tuvieras uno muy diferente…

\- Ya… - contestó, quedándose distraído de forma algo repentina para la pelirroja, la cual se dio cuenta a la perfección.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, confusa.

Giró la cabeza para observarla, tardando algo en contestar, dándose cuenta de que detenía sus pasos para seguir estudiando su expresión. Estuvo a punto de sonreír al notar lo rápido que se había preocupado por él y por lo que podría pasar, haciéndole un gesto para que se relajase.

\- Hay una vacante para un puesto… fijo.

\- ¿Eh? – confusa, frunció el ceño-. ¿Desde cuándo tu puesto no es fijo?

\- Claro que lo es… Me refería a que hay una vacante para un puesto fijo en relaciones internacionales para tratar todo el asunto de los digimon en la ONU – soltó de golpe-. Y puede que… lo haya solicitado.

Pudo ver como ella abría los ojos de par de par, sorprendida. No porque no fuera algo totalmente lógico y coherente, sino porque no esperaba escucharlo de repente y con ese cambio de tema en la conversación.

\- Le he dado tantas vueltas ya… No quiero tener que estar todo el día viajando de una esquina del mundo a la otra, pero… Siento que es exactamente lo verdaderamente correcto para mí. Y… lo he solicitado.

\- ¿Lo has solicitado? – repitió, aún más confusa.

\- Me lo confirmaron el lunes, Sora – soltó de golpe-. Quería aprovechar para daros la noticia a todos a la vez pero bueno…

\- Te lo confirmaron el lunes…

\- ¿Quieres dejar de repetir todo lo que digo? – protestó, resoplando.

Sin duda se había quedado totalmente sorprendida al escucharlo. Era una noticia bastante gorda para que se la soltara así de golpe sin que tan siquiera lo hubiera visto venir. No se dio cuenta cuando cogió al niño para posarlo en el suelo y dejarlo ir a jugar un rato al parque cercano delante del que se habían detenido.

\- Pero… ¿cómo no me habías dicho nada?

\- No lo sé… Fue todo de repente. No sé qué problema hubo con los encargados de esa comisión y al cambiarse algunos de puesto nadie quería quedarse con la vacante. Ya sabes… siguen sin gustarles demasiado a pesar de que cada vez sea algo más cotidiano – explicó-. Supongo que… de todos era yo el que mejor encajaba en el perfil. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Que me va a doler en el alma no tenerte a mano para acosarte a diario… Pero que no me puedo alegrar más por ti… - dibujó por fin una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

\- Oh, venga ya… Solo voy a hacerte la competencia con eso de andar de un lado para el otro más de lo que me gustaría, pero yo creo que tampoco se va a notar tanto… Con un poco de suerte dejan a Koemi quedarse con mi plaza y dejan de volverla loca a ella también…

A medida que iba hablando había empezado a notar algo de calor en su cara, era un tema del que todavía no hablaba demasiado porque no lo tenía demasiado asimilado. Sabía que iba a ser más caótico para la vida a la que él estaba acostumbrado, pero era la oportunidad que siempre había estado buscando para poder ayudar a los digimon. No podían seguir así, dejando que otros que no los entendían fueran los que se encargaban de tratar con ellos y manejar las relaciones con ellos.

Rompió su hilo de pensamientos al ver a Sora avanzar un par de pasos hacia él, provocando que la mirase sorprendido, ya que en mitad de la calle en Tokio no era a lo que más estaba acostumbrado viniendo de ella, aceptando sin protestar el abrazo que le dio.

\- Me alegro muchísimo por ti… No te puedes imaginar hasta qué punto – le dijo.

Había sido las que más lo había visto desde primera fila. No sabía decir si bien o si para mal, pero ella había estado ahí cuando no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a enfocar su vida académica más allá de la secundaria… Había estado ahí cuando había llegado el punto de inflexión de todo y había seguido ahí hasta aquel momento en el que de verdad parecía que todo el trabajo de aquellos años había dado sus frutos.

\- Y no creas que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente. Que una cosa es que tenga que viajar más y otra que deje de dar la lata – le dijo Taichi cuando ella se apartó, observándola-. Con un poco de suerte nos encontramos en los aeropuertos…

\- No sería la primera vez – le contestó con una sonrisa divertida-. ¿Quién más lo sabe?

\- Koemi y tú. Si es que os lo iba a decir el día que consiguiera juntaros a todos pero… Siempre te gusta ir por ahí con privilegios conmigo.

\- Pues a Yamato se lo dices tú, que no te voy a quitar los honores, por simpático… - volvió a sonreír, solo que aquella vez divertida-. Y más te vale cumplir con lo que me acabas de decir, porque como volvamos al punto en el que por culpa de tener que andar viajando de una parte a otra no había manera…

\- No… Créeme, esta vez no va a pasar – negó con la cabeza-. Tengo dos motivos de peso, muy, pero que muy importantes, para que esa opción no entre dentro de mis planes…

La pelirroja giró la cabeza hacia Daigo, viéndolo como había tardado segundos en hacer amigos con los que poder empezar a jugar a la pelota, aprovechando para seguirlo con la mirada unos segundos. Seguro que Taichi era capaz de imaginarse lo mucho que ella se podía alegrar por la situación a la que había llegado por fin en su vida.

\- ¿Quién te lo iba a decir, no?

\- No empieces – la pinchó con el dedo en el costado-. Que si vamos a jugar a que quién lo iba a decir tienes las de perder…

\- Déjalo en que estamos los dos más o menos a la par…

\- No lo decía por la vida laboral, doña diseñadora internacional.

\- Ya, yo tampoco… No sé que me hubiera creído menos hace unos años… - empezó a sonreír de forma algo más maliciosa – Si que ibas a acabar siendo todo un buen padre de familia y un embajador… Pero bueno, sobretodo lo del pelo, yo creo que eso es lo más dramático.

Giró la cabeza hacia ella, poniendo los ojos en blando sin poder evitarlo al escuchar aquello último. Recordaba perfectamente el drama de aquella vez, casi tan a la altura como el día que lo había llevado a rastrar con ella para que se comprara ropa apropiada para el trabajo que había conseguido.

\- Mira… no empecemos a sacar trapos sucios… Y vamos a buscar a tus… familiares políticos, no vaya a ser que piensen que te has fugado conmigo.

\- Ya… ya… Ahora intenta escaparte…

\- Voy a por Daigo… - echó a andar hacia donde el niño estaba jugando, aprovechando de la que pasaba la pelota por delante de él y ganando así unos segundos más para poder revolver él también con los pequeños.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** sin duda. Aiko lo arregla todo con su presencia, incluso antes de que hubiera nacido, cuando estaba el pobre Yamato sin poder pegar ojo porque se había llevado el susto de su vida, decidió empezar a moverse un poquito para alegrarle a papi el día porque lo estaba escuchando hablar. Y ahora, pues la tenemos defendiendo a su peluche de esos dos primos asilvestrados que tiene. Eso sí, a ver quien consigue que Gabumon suelte a la nenita ahora después de que lo haya defendido de Dai. Buena suerte para Yamato intentando recuperarla.

Y aquí tenemos al señor embajador importante volviéndose aún más importante y dando un paso para ir hacia lo último que hemos sabido de él. A ver qué tal lleva un nuevo tipo de vida que lo va a dejar algo más ocupado ahora que las cosas estaban todo estables que a todo el mundo le gustaría. Que parece que les vuelve uno de forma superdefinitiva a casa y se les va el otro en el matrimonio Ishida-Yagami.

Y yo por el momento me voy a seguir haciendo el vago que hoy ya tocaba por fin, ya que lo único que pienso hacer para salir de casa es irme a echar un vistazo a tiendas y ya... Y no es que vaya a decir nada a nadie directamente, pero ese nadie debería de copiarme la idea cofcofcof. ¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	221. ¿Y puedes culparlo?

Sora se acercó hacia Yamato con paso lento. Llevaba un rato observándolo ir de un lado por la habitación desde que había salido de la ducha con la toalla en la cintura para ir a coger su pijama, el cual, como era de esperar, se había olvidado en la otra punta de la habitación. Se puso de puntillas para llegar mejor y poder asomar su cabeza por encima de su hombro tras dejar un beso en este, abrazándolo desde la espalda.

Pudo ver por el reflejo del espejo del baño como sonreía con el cepillo de dientes todavía en la boca, terminando primero con lo que estaba haciendo antes de agacharse para poder aclararse, intentando no romper demasiado el contacto, alargando la mano hacia la toalla del lavamanos para poder secarse la cara.

\- Si te portas bien y te pones a mi altura te desenredo yo el pelo – le dijo con aire mimoso, abrazándolo algo más fuerte cuando vio que terminaba del todo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No llegas bien sino? – sonrió, buscando la mirada de ella en el reflejo, divertido al ver cómo le lanzaba una mirada desdeñosa.

Esperó a que lo soltara para poder caminar con ella hasta la cama para poder sentarse, dejándola que se acomodara al colocarse detrás de él de rodillas para poder llegar bien. Sin duda, no necesitaba que nadie lo ayudase con aquello, pero no iba a ser él quien no dejara que le prestara sus atenciones. Cerró los ojos, dedicándose a disfrutar de la situación, dejándola hacer a su gusto.

\- Hoy Aiko le ha echado la bronca a los dos terremotos porque le estaban tocando las narices a Gabumon. Vamos a tener que intentar que l¡no pase tanto tiempo con tu madre, porque ya ha aprendido la mirada Takenouchi…

\- ¿Por qué? – divertida, empezó a reírse sin dejar de hacer lo que había estado haciendo hasta el momento.

\- Porque se quedó abrazada a él mirándolos mal un buen rato hasta que dejaron de perseguirlo… Y oye, funcionó a la perfección. Si es que va a acabar pareciéndose más a ti que a mí…

\- Sí, ya te digo yo que va a ser a mí a la que haya salido clavadita – se rio sin poder evitarlo, imaginándose la situación-. Por eso cuando llegamos estaba todavía abrazado a ella… Pobrecito… Adora a nuestra pequeña.

\- ¿Y puedes culparlo? Creo que la considera una buena compensación por haber tenido que aguantarme tantos años. Debe de verla como una versión adorable y mimosa mía…

\- Lamento informarte, que tú cuando quieres, sabes ser muy adorable y muy mimoso – la escuchó decir antes de sentir como se asomaba para dejar un beso en la mejilla.

\- Depende de quién sea la que se ofrece a darme esas atenciones – sonrió, ladeando la cabeza.

Escuchó como se reía ante su respuesta a sabiendas de que tenía toda la razón. Yamato siempre solía presentarse al mundo de una forma bastante más arisca de lo que realmente era. Precisamente era una de las personas que más disfrutaba de momentos como aquel en el que simplemente se estaba dedicando a pasarle el cepillo por el cabello mientras que hablaban distraídos.

\- Mi padre dice que esta vez se quedan ellos con Aiko sí o sí, que ya los discute con tu madre todo lo que haga falta – dijo aprovechando para cambiar el tema-. A mí me da igual con quien se quede, la verdad…

\- Déjalo que se quede él con ella. Suelo dejarla más con mis padres cuando estamos trabajando porque me quedan más a mano. Seguro que están a cada cual más encantado de pasar unos días juntos. Y con tu madre rondando seguro que tampoco tienen problemas de supervivencia.

\- Sí, es una buena garantía… - asintió levemente-. He estado pensando esta tarde, ¿has hecho ya todas las reservas para el viaje?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque se me había ocurrido que cuando terminen los eventos podemos aprovechar tú y yo y quedarnos un par de días por allí, conocer algún sitio cercano… No sé.

\- ¿Quieres escaparte conmigo unos días? – sonrió sin poder evitarlo-. La verdad es que sí que tenía sacados los billetes de vuelta también, pero no creo que haya problemas para cambiarlos.

\- Pues en ese caso ya tengo entretenimiento para mañana, y, como también me parece que es lo justo, tampoco te voy a decir nada de dónde vamos… ¿te parece bien?

\- De maravilla… Solo dime el día de vuelta y así cambio los billetes.

Asintió, tomándose unos segundos antes de girar la cabeza hacia ella y ver que estaba sonriendo encantada por la idea, no necesitando que dijera nada más para entenderla. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella para intentar alcanzarla, viendo que se daba cuenta y adelantaba su cabeza para dejarlo alcanzarla.

* * *

Se quedó echado encima de la cama, dejando que la pelirroja se escapase de su lado cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar. La siguió con la mirada mientras que cogía la camiseta de su propio pijama, la cual le quedaba prácticamente de vestido, y salía de la habitación. En cuanto la había visto empezar a rondarlo en el baño se había imaginado por dónde acabarían yendo las cosas, no habiéndose equivocado sin duda alguna.

Sonrió, poniéndose en pie para terminar de hacer lo que un rato atrás había empezado, sin molestarse en sacar otra camiseta de pijama, no necesitándola a causa de la temperatura de la noche. Recogió un poco las cosas que habían dejado tiradas, tomándose su tiempo antes de bajar.

Fue en ese momento, cuando se agachó a recoger del suelo, al lado de la cama, el paquete del preservativo que habían utilizado, con aire perezoso para poder ir a tirarlo todo a la papelera que tenían en el baño. Fue en el momento en el que se quedó congelado por culpa de una idea que apareció en su mente. Habían tenido muchos descuidos con ese tema últimamente, no acordándose o no teniendo moral para ir a por ello cuando lo necesitaba.

\- ¿Y si…?

Empalideció, perdiendo el color que pudiera tener en el rostro debido a la situación con la que habia estado ocupado hasta hacía unos segundos. No podía ser. No podía creerse que hubiera tenido tantos descuidos sin tener cuidado… Precisamente él, quien más asustado había estado por ese tema, era el que se había olvidado.

\- ¿Yamato?

Escuchó como Sora lo llamaba desde la planta de abajo, posiblemente preguntándose por qué estaba tardando tanto en bajar tras ella. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de verla aparecer de nuevo por la habitación.

\- Pensé que te habías quedado dormido – dijo al verlo levantado-. ¿Qué haces? ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara… - avanzó hacia él, llevándole la mano automáticamente al rostro-. ¿Hola? Yamato…

\- ¿Hm?

\- Despierta. ¿Qué te pasa? Era Taichi para amenazarnos para ir a cenar con ellos el viernes…

\- Se me ha estado olvidado – soltó de golpe.

\- ¿Eh? Oye, a mí háblame en un idioma que te entienda, ¿eh? Bueno, mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Yo ya le he dicho que sí a Taichi, y ahora voy a ver si me pongo el pijama para devolverte tu camiseta… - no tuvo tiempo de terminar aquella frase ya que mientras que se alejaba posó la mano sobre su brazo para retenerla con la misma cara de susto que había tenido desde que había subido-. ¿Qué? Oye, te lo digo en serio…

\- No he usado protección últimamente siempre… - repitió.

\- ¿Con qué? ¿Qué dices? – lo miró de nuevo, empezando a mirar a su alrededor hasta poder darse cuenta de lo que acababa de tirar-. ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y eso qué es? ¿Estás bien? – no podía estar más confusa.

\- No, hoy no. Digo otras veces… Te lo digo en serio, se me ha olvidado muchas veces.

\- Ya, ya sé que se te ha olvidado. Soy perfectamente capaz de darme cuenta de ello, pero… ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Qué problema tienes con eso precisamente hoy? Porque si nos ponemos a echar cuentas ya hace más de un mes de…

La cara de él empeoró al escuchar las palabras de ella, empeorando su situación mental. Sin duda era capaz de recordar las veces que no había tenido cuidado, al menos las más evidentes, como bien decía ella, era perfectamente capaz de darse cuenta.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si no estamos teniendo cuidado podrías quedarte…

La cara que le puso ella hizo que cortara la frase de golpe, casi que temeroso por la expresión que acababa de ponerle. Las cejas de ella se habían arqueado y lo estaba mirando como si hubiera escuchado una de las peores idioteces de su vida.

\- ¿Tú estás tonto? – soltó sin poder evitarlo-. En serio... Tú a veces consigues que me pregunte cómo te las has arreglado para ir dos veces a Marte, amor… ¿Cómo narices me voy a haber quedado embaraza? ¿Tú estás tonto?

\- ¿Y por qué no? Te digo que no he estado teniendo cuidado…

\- Yamato… Pastillas. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿Tengo que ir a enseñártelas? Que no me las empecé a tomar por estar contigo hace años, es algo que llevo usando toda mi vida… ¿Sabes para qué se usa?

Todavía sin poder creerse la conversación que estaba teniendo no pudo más que mirar para él confusa. Era algo que había utilizado toda su vida, y que simplemente se lo había dicho cuando, llegados a cierto punto de relación, había decidido que podían usarlas como único método de protección. Y en ese punto se acababa la implicación de él en aquel tema, incluso cuando habían hablado más abiertamente de ello.

\- Vamos a ver… Lo primero, deja de ponerme cara de susto – alargó la mano para sujetarlo por la barbilla y reclamar así su atención haciendo que mirase hacia ella-. Y lo segundo… Ya sé que te dije que quiero tener otro bebé pero no estoy loca… Los dos sabemos que es peligroso y no te iba a dejar seguir de cualquier otra forma… ¿Por quién me tomas? No estoy tan loca…

Casi estaba a punto de enfadarse porque fuera capaz de pensar semejante cosa, pero, lo conocía bien como para saber que esa era una de las típicas paranoias que le daban de vez en cuando. Y eran parte de su encanto, por ganas que le estuvieran entrando en ese momento de darle una colleja que lo pusiera en órbita de nuevo.

\- ¿Me has escuchado? Si estamos usando las dos cosas es porque te ha dado la gana a ti, no porque nos haga falta, así que quita esa cara de susto o te la quito yo…

Empezó a sintonizar con la realidad a medida que ella iba hablando, entendiendo lo que le estaba diciendo y parando el hilo de pensamiento en su cabeza. Sin duda tenía toda la razón del mundo y estaba dándose cuenta del nivel de tontería que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

\- Se me había olvidado… - murmuró, demostrando de nuevo actividad neuronal.

\- Se te había olvidado… - pudo los ojos en blanco-. Anda… vete a dormir que te está pasando factura haberte pasado la tarde con tu padre y tu herma…

No pudo terminar la frase de nuevo, no dejándola alejarse tampoco aquella vez, notando el tirón en el brazo para dejársela completamente pegada a él, observándola desde esa perspectiva. Mientras tanto, sus propias ideas fueron ordenándose en su cabeza, no pudiendo más que asentirle.

\- ¿Ya te funciona la cabeza de nuevo? – preguntó, no obteniendo respuesta tampoco-. Oye, en serio, cuando te da por ponerte especialito no hay quien te gane… - la respuesta que obtuvo finalmente fue sentir las manos de él bajando por su espalda hasta cogerla por la cadera con firmeza-. Ah, mira, ¿para esto sí que tienes la cabeza mejor ordenada?

No pudo sonar todo lo borde que le hubiera gustado, siendo totalmente incapaz y únicamente rodeando su cuello con sus brazos cuando la levantó contra él de esa forma, sujetándose bien a él olvidando las ganas de darle una colleja que lo espabilara.

\- Pues vamos a aprovechar que parece ser que tengo la cabeza centrada en otra cosa que no viene siendo en tener ideas de persona normal y adulta – dijo por fin una frase completa, sin molestar en disimular mínimamente sus intenciones de volver a llevársela a la cama.

\- Tranquilo, ya venía advertida cuando me casé contigo. Creo que puedo sobrevivir a ello – dijo divertida justo antes de cambiar el gesto al adivinar sus intenciones-. ¡Eh! ¡Ni se te ocurra! – protestó justo antes de que la dejara caer sobre el colchón entre risas, no tardando en unirse a ella entre las sábanas.


	222. Koemi creo que se llamaba

\- ¿Ya te lo ha contado, verdad? – dijo Koemi mientras que se quedaba mirando para Sora tras haberle dado las llaves.

\- El otro día que lo fui a buscar con Daigo…

\- Ya me lo parecía a mí – se rio, divertida-. Si no te lo cuenta a ti explota… Lo que me extraña es que no le haya dicho anda a Yamato. Debe de estar sufriendo… ¿Qué te parece la noticia?

\- Que se lo merece. Ha estado trabajando mucho y no me puedo imaginar a nadie mejor que él para estar en ese puesto. Es perfecto para el cargo, yo creo que puede hacerlo de maravilla.

\- Yo también – asintió-. Y mira que yo lo he visto de él con los digimon es… El paso de los días con Agumon en casa. Pero por lo que me ha contado… No sé, creo exactamente lo mismo que tú.

La pelirroja sonrió, buscando a su amigo con la mirada. Cuando le había dado la noticia la había cogido por sorpresa, peor simplemente porque no la esperaba, no porque no fuera exactamente lo que esperaba que acabara pasando. No pudo más que volver a sonreír, siguiéndolo con la mirada, recordado momentos pasados.

* * *

**_2012_**

_Sora se quedó mirando hacia Taichi, confusa, intentando entender por qué estaba dando otra vuelta más en redondo por la habitación. Buscó a Hikari con la mirada, intercambiando un gesto interrogante, viendo que ella tampoco tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando. Las había llamado para que fueran a su casa aquella tarde y, aunque había ido a abrirles la puerta cuando habían llegado, el resto del tiempo se lo había pasado dando vueltas en redondo por la habitación._

_\- Vamos a ver… Como no te estés quietecito te juro, por lo que más quieras, que te ato a la silla – dijo ella finalmente-. ¿Qué te pasa? Porque algo querrías para hacernos venir a las dos hasta aquí digo yo, no solo será para pasearte delante de nosotras. Te tenemos bastante visto si me permites el comentario…_

_Con resignación, se detuvo, quedándose con la mano en la puerta del armario antes de girarse hacia ellas. Estaba demasiado nervioso y no estaba seguro de tan siquiera poder decirlo en voz alta por miedo a que fuera a sonarle incluso demasiado extraño para él._

_\- Tengo una entrevista en el buffet de la empresa con la que hice las prácticas – soltó de golpe, girándose hacia ellas y viendo la sorpresa en la cara de ambas-. Me lo dijeron el día que las terminé… _

_\- ¿Una entrevista? ¿Para qué? ¿Para hacer de becario o para un puesto? – preguntó su hermana, empezando a entender las cosas._

_\- Para un puesto… Y no sé ni qué ponerme, ni qué hacer, ni nada…_

_La pelirroja se tomó unos segundos para asimilar lo que le acababa de decir, entendiendo por fin de qué iba todo aquello antes de ponerse de pie, dejando de estar tirada en la cama, yendo hasta él._

_\- Déjame adivinar… Es un buffet serio y quieres causar una buena impresión, ¿a que sí? Y déjame seguir adivinando… Se te ha ocurrido a ti solito que no tienes nada en el armario apropiado para un puesto de trabajo de ese tipo – sonrió al verlo asentir con resignación-. ¿Y qué pretendes hacer?_

_\- ¿Me acompañas a comprarme algo para la entrevista? – farfulló finalmente por lo bajo._

_Habiendo adivinado que era exactamente eso lo que él buscaba, no pudo más que mirarlo con un gesto cariñoso antes de esperar a que levantara la vista._

_\- Anda… Vamos… ¿Vienes con nosotros? – se giró hacia Hikari para observarla._

_\- No puedo, tengo que entregar un trabajo mañana… ¿Puedo decirle algo a mamá?_

_\- No, ni media palabra. Ni a mamá ni a nadie. No quiero que se sepa nada más hasta que pase la entrevista, ¿entendido?_

_Echándose a reír por los niveles de paranoia de su hermano, Hikari asintió no queriendo ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. _

* * *

_\- A ver… ¿quieres salir de una vez del probador? Creo que dio menos vueltas Mimi el día que se me ocurrió ir a acompañarla para ir por el vestido que iba a llevar a la boda de no sé qué primo… - la pelirroja puso los ojos en blando, apoyada en la pared-. Y más te vale llevarme a merendar luego, que empiezo a tener hambre…_

_\- Ya lo sé… - escuchó como decía desde dentro-. Es que… No sé._

_\- No sé, no sé… No me obligues a entrar, que te seguro que no me voy a escandalizar… ¿Estás visible ya o no? Último aviso…_

_En vez de contestarle, pudo ver como abría la puerta del probador, saliendo finalmente con paso lento. Había llevado muchos años uniforme, debería de estar todavía acostumbrado. Pero no se podía decir que lo hubiera llevado siempre de la mejor de las formas… Evidentemente no podía ir a una entrevista con la camisa saliendo por un lado de los pantalones y por el otro no, eso sin contar los restos de haber estado enredando con la pelota antes del cambio de clase._

_\- Te digo que me veo muy raro…_

_Las cejas de su amiga se alzaron de repente al ver una imagen completamente diferente. Lo había arrastrado con ella a la tienda y lo había metido en el probador con varias piezas de ropa que había escogido para él sin darle mucha más opción a protestar. Lo que no esperaba era haber acertado tan bien._

_\- ¿Dejas de poner caras raras y me dices qué te parece? – estaba nervioso, no lo iba a negar, ni siquiera era capaz de disimular._

_Prácticamente pudo decir que dio un respingo cuando la sintió acercarse hasta él, empezando a colocar bien tanto los cuellos como los bordes de la chaqueta, tomándose su tiempo antes de mirarlo con la mejor de sus sonrisas._

_\- Si te veo por la calle así no te conozco… Te queda muy bien – habló, intentando hablar de la forma más imparcial que podía, ya que precisamente ella no era la más indicada para hacer ese comentario a esas alturas de su vida._

_\- ¿Lo dices en serio?_

_\- A ver… Partimos de la base de que no soy demasiado imparcial contigo… Pero vas a tener que fiarte de mi opinión más técnica, que para algo estás en mi campo…_

_La miró, notando como él solo enrojecía a medida que iba intentando asimilar la situación, terminando por asentir antes de volver a girarse hacia el espejo de nuevo, volviendo a observarse._

_\- Hay… Hay algo que no me termina de encajar, no sé qué es… - aprovechó para moverse algo más._

_\- ¿El qué? ¿Te tira algo o te aprieta? Yo creo que te queda justamente como tiene que ser, ¿no? – vio como negaba con la cabeza-. ¿Entonces?_

_\- No sé, chirría demasiado conmigo… - continuó observándose, aprovechando el momento para pasarse las manos por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás para intentar ponerlo en su sitio así._

_Fue ese gesto el que hizo que ella se diera cuenta a lo que se estaba refiriendo él, detectando lo que chirriaba, como decía Taichi, con la ropa que se estaba probando. Caminó hasta colocarse a su lado, mirándolo así en el reflejo, dándose cuenta, al cruzar una mirada con él, de que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella._

_\- No sé si será demasiado cambio de repente… - murmuró, volviendo a repetir el gesto de antes._

_\- Lo sé… Pero… yo creo que te va a quedar muy bien… Y sino, siempre puede volver a crecer. _

_\- ¿Sabes qué? Que me gusta eso – volvió a mirarse-. Tengo ahorrado de las prácticas creo que puedo mirar alguna cosa más para salir del paso si me contratan… Pero… Primero vamos a hacer las cosas bien. Mañana iré antes de ir a la entrevista…_

_La pelirroja lo miró. Era un rasgo tan característico de él que estaba segura de que se le iba a hacer rarísimo, pero también podría decir que nunca se lo hubiera imaginado así vestido y, de alguna manera, le encajaba a la perfección. _

* * *

_Cuando había llegado el día de la entrevista, sabiendo la hora y el lugar, había decidido ir a buscarlo. No eran muchos los días que le quedaban en Tokio antes de tener que volver a París de nuevo para continuar con el nuevo máster que había empezado. Posiblemente debiera haber ido a buscar a Ryo al hospital, pero… Algo le decía que allí era donde tenía que estar._

_Cruzó las piernas, empezando a impacientarse, nerviosa por cómo pudieran irse las cosas a su amigo. Esperaba que hubiera tenido suerte y que no lo hubiera traicionado la inseguridad. No había tenido tiempo para verlo en persona desde que habían ido de compras pero, a pesar de todo, se podía imaginar la situación en la que estaba._

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí tú? – la voz de él, reclamó su atención, provocando que diera un brinco._

_Empezó a buscarlo a su alrededor, sin ser capaz de ver si habitual silueta, no tardando en darse cuenta de que estaba a su lado, solo que, no con la imagen que ella solía ver. Incluso aunque lo hubiera acompañado a comprarse la ropa para aquel día… No había llegado a ver el resultado final. Y fue totalmente incapaz de ocultar lo que pasaba por su cabeza en la expresión de su rostro._

_\- No me mires así, que creía que ya habíamos llegado a un entendimiento con ese tema – dijo divertido ante la evidente reacción de ella._

_Tardó en ubicarse unos segundos, necesitando centrarse para poder contestar a sus palabras. No se había esperado que apareciera a su lado de repente. A pesar de que no podía estar más diferente de lo que jamás lo había visto, le encajaba perfectamente como un guante._

_\- ¿Qué…Qué tal la entrevista?_

_\- Creo que les he gustado – se encogió de hombros, empezando a quitarse la chaqueta y a subirse las mangas de la camisa hasta los antebrazos-. Pero no debe de ser a los únicos…_

_\- No te lo creas tanto, Yagami… - saliendo de la sorpresa inicial se puso en pie-. He venido a buscarte para ver cómo te había ido, así que… Ahora ya estás tardando en invitarme a cenar por ahí para contármelo todo bien con todo lujo de detalles._

_\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hoy sí que quieres que te relacionen conmigo? – divertido y de especial ben humor por cómo habían ido las cosas asintió a lo que le decía, dándole un toquecito en la cintura para que echaba a andar con él._

_Se dejó guiar, sin protestar. Estaba muerta de ganas de que le contara lo que había pasado en la entrevista ya que se le veía contento y esa era muy buena señal. No pudo evitar que a ella misma se le subieran los colores al caer en la cuenta de la reacción que había tenido al verlo. Sin duda, no era la más apropiada dada su situación actual, ni mucho menos siendo quién era él. _

_\- Y no te me pongas roja ahora que si nos encontramos con alguien ahora podemos jugar a ver cuánto tardan en darse cuenta… - llevándose un manotazo por el comentario, se echó a reír, escuchando como ella se le unía._

_\- Eh, si te queda bien el nuevo look, te queda bien. ¿Yo que quieres que te diga? Pero no te emociones que ya sabes que a mí me van más con bata blanca…_

_\- Sí, mejor no ponemos a prueba esas afirmaciones… - se inclinó mínimamente para hablarle por lo bajo vez, quiero decir… – no pudo morderse la lengua a tiempo antes de hacer el comentario, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos huyendo._

_\- ¡Taichi Yagami haz el favor de echar a andar delante de mí porque la colleja que te va a caer van a verla hasta en el espacio! – amenazó echando a andar rápidamente detrás de él._

_Hizo un esfuerzo para no hacer ningún comentario sobre lo que acababa de decir la pelirroja, sabiendo que lo había hecho de la forma más inocente posible. Una cosa era picotearla con ciertos temas que a esas alturas se habían convertido en algo cotidiano y otra preguntarle que quién iba a verlo exactamente desde el espacio._

_\- Venga anda… Que tengo hambre yo también… - empezó a hablar, entretenido-. Estaba también esperando para hacer una entrevista otra chica... Creo que era para otro puesto... Koemi creo que se llamaba... No me hagas mucho caso, tampoco me fijé demasiado - empezó a parlotear._

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** bueno, yo creo que este capi ya te lo has leído, pero vamos a hacer como que no, ¿vale? Jajajajaja Si es que en ocasiones como esta se nota mucho de que otro pie cojeo que da gusto, porque es que van con el modo automático muy notablemente. Menos mal que estos dos fueron listos al final y se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad como para intentar hacer algo más que ser amigos.

Y, además, pues parece que alguien conoció también a Koemi a la vez que hacía la entrevista que parece haberlo puesto donde tenía que estar. Así que se puede decir que tuvo mucha, pero que mucha suerte por conseguir la oportunidad que ahora lo ha llevado hasta donde está y en las condiciones en las que está con una versión suya en miniatura que seguro que andará con los mismos pelos que su padre en sus años mozuelos a la mínima de cambio.

Jajajaja Sora ya no se asusta, sabe lo que tiene en casa y sabe las paranoias que le encanta montarse a él solito y porque sí. No necesita tampoco demasiadas ayudas de nadie más para montar un buen drama en su cabeza. Lo que pasa es que al menos ahora lo exterioriza y no las lía tan gordas porque aunque le pueda caer una colleja se queda más tranquilito de esta forma.

¡Un besito de tortuguita! Y ánimo con la semana que yo estoy a punto de volver a la rutina...


	223. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte

Sora volvió a la realidad, siguiendo a su amigo con la mirada, viendo como se acercaba hacia donde estaban Yamato y su hermano, seguramente teniendo alguna conversación sin sentido alguno.

\- No sabe si se lo va a decir a todo el mundo a la vez o… si aprovechar a decírselo a algunos más personalmente – dijo Koemi, quedándose mirando también hacia donde ella.

\- Se van a alegrar todos de él lo haga como lo haga…

\- Ya, pero hay casos y casos – se giró hacia la pelirroja-. Contigo si no te lo cuenta antes de lo que él esperaba explota… Y creo que al final se lo ha dicho también a su hermana de la que se lo decía a sus padres. Así que… Hay casos y casos – repitió.

\- ¿Lo dices por el matrimonio a cuatro que nos tenemos montado? – se echó a reír, girándose del todo hacia ella-. Yo no le he dicho nada a Yamato. Es más, le dije a Taichi que era todo suyo para darle la noticia, así que… - se encogió de hombros- él verá cómo lo quiere hacer.

Conociéndolo como lo conocía, lo creía perfectamente capaz de soltar la bomba de golpe sin que nadie lo viera venir. No por querer hacerlo para reírse de la cara de susto de los demás, sino porque era incapaz de aguantarse las ganas de hacerlo y acababa haciéndolo de la forma más imprevista posible. Aquella noche se habían reunido para cenar en un restaurante que solían frecuentar, esperando todavía por los últimos rezagados y estaban disfrutando del buen clima para poder estar en la terraza tranquilamente. Sora giró la cabeza hacia Koemi de nuevo.

\- ¿Y tú qué tal lo llevas?

\- ¿Cómo lo voy a llevar? ¿Tú sabes lo sumamente ilusionado que está con el tema? Hacía tiempo que no lo veía con tantos ánimos para nada… Y mira que estamos hablando de quién estamos hablando.

\- Ya… - sin duda sabía de quién estaba hablando-. Te juro que me dices esto mismo hace veinte años y no me lo creo de ninguna de las maneras. Pero mira… No me lo puedo imaginar haciendo otra cosa ahora mismo…

\- Sora, yo lo conozco desde hace muchos menos, y me lo llegas a decir cuando intentaba fingir seriedad en el primero buffet donde coincidimos… Y necesito que me lo expliques con una pizarrita…

Se echó a reír automáticamente por sus palabras sabiendo que tenía toda la razón y que no hacía falta que lo conociera desde hacía tanto tiempo como ella para saber cómo estaban las cosas. Se quedó distraída mirando hacia Koemi, observándola de forma poco disimulada, pensando en que, sin duda, había sido la mejor opción que podría haber encontrado Taichi para él.

\- Tengo hambre… - dijo volviendo de nuevo a la realidad-. ¿Vamos a ver si ya ha llegado más gente?

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia Taichi, notándolo extraño desde que habían llegado, aprovechando un momento en el que Takeru se había ido a buscar a Hikari para dejarse de sutilezas para poder observarlo más detenidamente.

\- No estaréis esperando otro miniterremoto, ¿verdad? – soltó de golpe.

\- ¿Qué dices? – giró el cuello tan rápido que estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado crujir-. ¿A qué ha venido esto?

\- A que tienes cara de querer decir algo y que nos has reunido a todos… ¿tengo que recordarte la última vez que hiciste algo así? Yo no te vi la cara porque llegué tarde, pero seguro que tenías una parecida…

Chasqueó la lengua, girando la cabeza para ignorarlo unos segundos, viendo entonces que se estaba acercando hacia ellos las otras dos, no teniendo tiempo a poder decir nada antes de que Yamato se dirigiera automáticamente a Koemi.

\- Dime por favor que la cosa no va de que ha conseguido engañarte para lo de tener vosotros también una niña…

\- Oye, a mí si me pone por escrito que nos sale igual de tranquilita que una que yo me sé yo le dejo tener las niñas que quiera. Pero mira, no sé yo si mis nervios pueden con otro Yagami en este mundo… - divertida por la salida de Yamato.

Escuchando a la pelirroja reírse, la sintió colocarse a su lado, quedándose apoyada contra él en vez de en la barandilla como había estado hasta entonces, aprovechando para rodear su cintura con el brazo.

\- Tú sabes algo, ¿a que sí? – el rubio giró la cabeza hacia ella.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a saber yo algo? – no se molestó tan siquiera en disimular. Divertida, cruzó una mirada con la otra pareja antes de levantar la cabeza hacia el rubio-. Ya te enterarás…

\- Osea, que de los cuatro soy el único que no lo sabe, voy a sentirme excluido…

\- Deja de protestar, ya te enterarás. Pero no, no estamos esperando otro miniterremoto – dijo Taichi usando sus mismas palabras-. Tranquilo, puedes seguir muriéndote de envidia por otros frentes, no te voy a hacer de rabiar yo también.

Yamato arqueó una ceja, sorprendido por el comentario que acababa de recibir en forma de puñal, no esperándolo. No tardó mucho en empezar a negar con la cabeza y a reírse suavemente por lo bajo.

\- Idiota…

* * *

No había dejado de vigilar a su amigo desde que se habían sentado a cenar, dejándolo un poco de lado cuando había llegado la comida que habían tenido, centrándose entonces en la cena. Sonrió al ver como Sora le robaba algo del plato, escuchándola decir algo sobre que quería probarlo también, apartando el brazo para dejarle mejor acceso.

\- Eso, para tu información, ha aprendido Aiko a hacerlo por tu culpa – le dijo, escuchándola reírse por lo bajo a modo de respuesta.

\- Oye, ¿vosotros dos no os cansáis de ser pegajosos? – dijo Mimi, la cual se había quedado sentada frente a ellos.

\- ¿Algún problema? No es mi culpa que tú tengas al pobre Koushiro aterrorizado…

\- ¿Tienes gana de guerra? Porque creía que ya tenías bastante idea de con quien te estabas metiendo…

\- Por eso mismo – sonrió a la castaña-. ¿No tuviste bastante el otro día?

\- Oye, y yo no estoy aterrorizado – dijo finalmente Koushiro, habiendo estado ocupado tragando todavía-. Yo simplemente le tengo aprecio a mi integridad… Así que no me metas en el problema que estoy muy entretenido cenando.

\- Tenemos al médico en la mesa, yo creo que podemos salir todos de una pieza – dijo la pelirroja, entretenida, mirando hacia Jou, el cual no estaba pendiente de la conversación y no se enteró de la referencia.

Riéndose por ello, simplemente se limitó a continuar cenando, escuchando así lo que estaban hablando los demás todavía, lanzando una mirada hacia Taichi, encontrándoselo mirando hacia la nada, todavía con la cena a medias.

\- Ya tiene que ser grave lo que nos tenga que decir para que no se haya terminado su cena – dijo Yamato dándose cuenta de hacia dónde estaba mirando -. Supongo que serán buenas noticias, ¿no?

\- Sí, tranquilo. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse – asintió-. Si es que estoy segura de que tampoco me lo quería contar a mí. Pero era eso o explotar – explicó, dando por terminada su cena.

\- ¿No vas a comer más? Qué raro… No sé qué me parece más preocupante. Si lo tuyo o lo de aquel…

\- Yo estoy haciendo sitio para el postre, que parece mentira que te lo tenga que explicar siempre…

\- ¿Para el tuyo?

\- Para el de los dos…

\- Lo que yo os diga, si es que vaya par de pegajosos. Si al final hubiera sido mejor que vosotros dos siguierais juntos desde siempre a ver si ahora estabais más tranquilitos porque ya os habíais aburrido el uno del otro…

Puso los ojos en blanco por el nuevo comentario de Mimi, prefiriendo ignorarla del todo antes de girar la cabeza hacia Sora, la cual parecía haber tenido la misma idea que él, cruzando así una mirada significativa. No le hacía falta tener que abrir la boca para que entendiera que le estaba diciendo que dudaba mucho que fuera a aburrirse de ella en algún momento.

\- Oye, empiezas a preocuparme – le dijo Koemi por lo bajo a Tacihi-. Que no es para que te quedes sin comer… Que no pueden ser mejores noticias.

\- No estoy nervioso…

\- Nadie te ha dicho que lo estés. Solo te digo que como poco debes de estar preocupando a la gente porque ni has abierto la boda ni has terminado el primero. Así que contando que de los presentes ya lo sabemos tres, haz el favor de empezar a confesar de una vez. Yo lo digo por tu bien, ¿eh? – señaló a Yamato con la mirada-. Tiene cara de estar pensándose cómo empezar a sonsacarte las cosas…

Divertida, se apartó para que pudiera girarse bien hacia el rubio, viendo que en ese momento estaba completamente distraído por algo que le había dicho Mimi, discutiendo con ella, sacándole entonces una suave carcajada.

\- ¿Tú de qué te ríes? – le contestó la castaña mirando hacia él.

\- ¿Yo? De nada – sonrió, divertido-. A ver, un momento de paz. ¿Podéis estar vosotros dos sin tiraros de los pelos?

\- No prometo nada – dijo el rubio, centrándose en él.

Pudo ver como desde el lado de él Sora le sonreía, quedándose atenta a lo que iba a decir aunque ya lo supiera. La cara de confusión de los demás, menos la de su hermana, hizo que al final se encogiera de hombros.

\- Antes de que el listo de Yamato vuelva a decir algo no, no estoy embarazada, tranquilitos – dijo Koemi sin poder evitarlo-. No vaya a ser que el orgullo de la JAXA ponga más nervioso a la gente…

\- Eh, di lo que quieras, pero es algo digno de despertar la preocupación de unos cuanto – se defendió el rubio antes de echarse a reír.

Aprovechando el momento de distracción, Sora se acercó lentamente hacia él para poder hablarle por lo bajo, posando su mano encima de su brazo, reclamando su atención y que se centrara unos segundos en ella.

\- Déjate, que tú ya tienes bastante con tus paranoias sobre mí con esos temas… - dejó ir la sonrisa en su rostro, maliciosa, viendo como giraba la cabeza hacia ella, arqueando una ceja.

No aparentó tener más reacción que esa, cruzando así una mirada con ella desdeñosa antes de volver a centrarse en Taichi. Aprovechó esa distracción para posar la mano pasados unos segundos sobre su pierna, dándole un ligero pinchacito con los dedos, provocando que diera un respingo.

\- Eh, vosotros dos. Las manos quietas – dijo Mimi, dándose cuenta de ello-. A ver, ¿qué te pasa? Porque eres la cosa más evidente que conozco… Y si Koemi no está embarazada otra vez… ¿qué te pasa?

\- Pues pasa que me han dado un puesto como embajador oficial con el mundo digital y el nuestro en la Organización de las Naciones Unidas – soltó de golpe y quedándose mirando hacia todos en general.

La sorpresa fue apareciendo en la cara de todos los que no lo sabían. Al igual que les había pasado a Sora y a Hikari, las había cogido por sorpresa aquella información al no verla venir de repente, pero, sin duda, era algo totalmente lógico y coherente. El castaño aprovechó a lanzar una mirada por todos, encontrando diferentes reacciones en unos y en otros, pero todas ellas dentro de la sorpresa.

\- No me voy a ir a ninguna parte – aclaró antes de que alguien lo preguntara-. Me quedo en Tokio, aunque tendré que viajar más seguido, nada más que eso y…

\- Déjate de royos… Que te han dado el puesto de trabajo por el que llevas esperando toda tu vida y ahora lo que tiene que hacer todo el mundo es felicitarte porque te estabas muriendo de ganas de poder contárselo – cortó Koemi, echándose a reír y viendo como los demás parecían estar completamente de acuerdo con ella.

Ya habría tiempo más tarde de dar las explicaciones. Ahora como ella, lo que tocaba era darle la enhorabuena.

* * *

**Guest Vecina:** pues mira... para qué lo vamos a negar jajajaja Lo que pasa es que subí el que no era el otro día, tardé en darme cuenta y para encima cuando lo hice y lo cambié la página no quería actualizarse y se quedó ahí un rato hasta que tuvo a bien hacerlo. Así que sí, lo has leído el otro día. Me enteré por Anna y una conversación muy de besugos que estábamos teniendo. Pero shhh que aquí no he pasado nada y para compensar subo otro ahora.

Uno de los mejores momentos de Tri es cuando están Taichi y Yamato en el patio a punto de tirarse de los pelos y los pilla desde la ventana jajaja Solo con una mirada desde otra planta los deja más que firmes. Me reí mucho con esa escena ya que definía bastante bien cómo estaban las cosas por aquel entonces. Así que era de esperar que la nenita acabara heredándolo y más para defender a Gabumon que si se lo estresan a ver dónde va a poder ir a echarse siestas la pobre.

Lo sé, vecina, lo sé. Si es que te gustan tanto como a mí jajaja Y como dije ya por ahí se nota mucho del pie del que también cojeo, porque las indirectas que se lanzan entre ellos son casi que tonteo descarado. Y partimos de la base de que se supone que ella ya está con Ryo desde hace algún tiempo. Pero bueno, mejor que se vaya a buscar a Chi a ver si le ha ido todo bien en la entrevista, que parece que tiene muchas novedades que contarle... Y ahora ya lo ha hecho más público que es todo un embajador superimportante. Me ha hecho gracia que hayas dicho algo sobre que "no los alejen" porque puede ser que sea un campo que esté en proceso de exploración cofcofcof

Bueno, lo de que Yamato fuera a rondar a su padre para esas cosas casi que era esperable en el fondo. O bien se lo guardaba para él y se comía el problema en soledad... o bien teniendo a su padre aquellos días allí era solo cuestión de tiempo que saltara. Ya hemos visto que con él no tarda demasiado en confesar y más cuando es algo así de gordo.

Bueno, algo dejaron los reyes, no me voy a quejar jajaja Y me alegro de que se te haya ido la alergia jajajaja Que menudo royo sino con el frío y todo eso... ¿El carnet? Jajajaja En la cartera hace muchos meses, la verdad es que casi no cojo el coche, pero porque no tengo tiempo físico con mis horarios. Pero bueno, para ir a hacer la compra a sitios más lejanos y eso sirve el pobrecillo... Yo aún tengo un día de cortesía para volver a la rutina rutina, no es como si hubiera tenido vacaciones, claro, ero así no les tenía que ver la cara a las fieras salvajes todo los días.

En fin vecina, un bico grande grande.


	224. No me molestas en absoluto

Yamato se acercó a Taichi aprovechando que habían terminado de cenar. Sin duda, no había esperado escuchar esa noticia de repente, pero no podría alegrarse más de ello. Era algo bastante gordo se mirase por dónde se mirase. Pero se quedaba con lo que podía significar a nivel personal. Sin duda, era el punto al que había querido llegar con su vida desde el momento en el que había empezado todo aquello.

Había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde que había tomado la decisión, aun sin saber muy bien cómo enfocarla, de que quería ayudar a hacer de puente entre los humanos y los digimon. Había tenido que dar muchas vueltas antes de poder empezar a encaminar sus pasos hacia ese punto, consiguiéndolo ahora año más tarde.

\- ¿Con qué los has engañado? – dijo llamando así su atención.

\- Fíjate qué mal tienen que estar las cosas para que yo haya sido la mejor opción – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Yo no lo habría dicho mejor. Sí que eras la mejor opción – asintió-. Enhorabuena… No se me ocurre absolutamente nadie mejor en todo el planeta que tú para ocupar ese puesto. Absolutamente nadie.

\- Gracias – dijo tras unos segundos de silencio, manteniéndose la mirada al rubio-. Se lo dije a Sora el otro día que me pasó a buscar con Daigo. Iba a acabar explotando…

\- Sí, ya me lo dijo antes. Me dijo que te había dejado hacer los honores… - sonrió-. ¿Te han contando algo sobre el puesto?

\- Pues más o menos. En realidad, no es nada que no lleve haciendo ya años. Voy a seguir haciendo lo mismo de todos los días… Solo que ahora voy a hablar por mí y por nadie más que los digimon. Y eso creo que es lo que de verdad cuenta…

Asintió a sus palabras no pudiendo más que darle la razón. Sin duda era lo que había estado haciendo todos aquellos años. Todas las veces que se lo había cruzado en Tanegashima habían sido precisamente por aquellos asuntos, normalmente relacionados con Gabumon y su propia interacción con los asuntos espaciales del país. Y él había podido ver aquello de forma más directa, sin duda se podía imaginar todo lo demás.

\- Voy a tener que andar yendo y viniendo más de la cuenta, es lo único que no me termina de convencer, pero yo creo que nos podemos arreglar. Si tú has sobrevivido seguro que yo también.

\- Seguro que sí – sonrió ladeadamente-. Además, no hay mes en el que no hayas tenido que irte fuera del país… No creo que vayas a notar tampoco demasiada diferencia. Estoy seguro de que te vas a adaptar de maravilla… - hizo una pausa, mirándolo detenidamente-. ¿Sabes una cosa? Me alegro mucho… Me alegra poder estar al menos cuando empiezas esta nueva etapa.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sí – se encogió de hombros-. Me perdí el principio de todos… Y ahora, al menos, he podido estar presente esta noche, que no es poco. Por fin has conseguido tu puesto de trabajo perfecto y al menos voy a poder estar para apoyarte. Todavía intento compensar todo lo que me fui perdiendo.

\- No tienes que compensar nada – dijo sorprendido por no esperar escuchar aquellas palabras-. Las cosas fueron como fueron y ya está. Lo importante es que estés aquí ahora mismo y olvídate de todo lo demás – murmuró.

\- Ya lo sé. Pero… Ya no lo digo por ti. Estoy siendo egoísta con todo esto. Me importa estar presente en estas cosas de una vez por todas. Si desde que me lo dijo estoy yo más nervioso que Sora por poder acompañarla a los desfiles de septiembre. Nunca jamás lo he hecho…

Entretenido con lo que decía y las caras que iba poniendo al hacerlo se quedó apoyado hacia atrás en la silla, dejándolo hablar. Entendía a lo que se refería con eso de poder estar presente y, hasta cierto punto lo compartía. A fin de cuentas, ellos también se habían perdido puntos muy importantes en la vida de Yamato y sin duda habían sido momentos más complicados que los de ellos.

\- Nunca te lo he preguntado… - dijo tras unos segundos en silencio-. ¿Cómo llevaste el primer viaje tú solo?

Los ojos del rubio se quedaron clavados en él sorprendido por el cambio de conversación. No era algo que hubiera esperado escuchar, quedándose congelado, intentando reordenar sus ideas dentro de su cabeza.

* * *

**_2012_**

_No recordaba haber estado tan nervioso en ningún momento de su vida. Estaba histérico, no había podido dormir aquella noche ni siquiera cinco minutos. Había tenido tiempo a replantearse gran parte de las cosas que estaban pasando en su vida en su momento y a arrepentirse de otras tantas._

_Se había levantado horas antes de que sonara el despertador, revuelto, con intención de beber algo de agua. Nada más que había dado el primer trago había tenido que salir corriendo al baño ya que su estómago no estaba de acuerdo con retener absolutamente nada. Nunca jamás había estado tan nervioso. Nunca le habían temblado tanto las manos._

_La mañana siguiente iba a hacer su primer viaje al espacio._

_Para él, eso eran palabas muy gordas. Y desde que se había metido en la cama aquella noche, no había podido más que darle vueltas a que daría lo que fuera por tener a alguien de sus amigos, si es que aún se podía atrever a llamarlos así, a su lado. Ni siquiera a su lado… Sino al otro lado de la línea de teléfono para poder hablar con ellos._

_Había hablado con su padre aquella mañana, pero no había querido preocuparlo y decirle hasta qué punto estaba nervioso. No quería preocuparlo, ni tampoco tenía demasiada intención de contarle cómo estaba llevando aquello._

_Salió del baño tras haberse echado agua en la cara, observando a Gabumon, el cual estaba dormido tranquilamente en la cama. Decidiendo no despertarlo, cogió su teléfono y fue hasta él salón, sentándose en el sofá e intentando tranquilizarse. El día de mañana iba a ser muy largo y debería de intentar estar lo más descansado posible, y, sin lugar a dudas, no tenía mucha pinta de que eso fuera a pasar._

_Se quedó mirando hacia la pantalla del teléfono, distraído. Si hubiera hecho las cosas de otra manera seguramente podría estar viviendo aquella situación de otra forma. Era capaz de admitírselo, pero tampoco había tenido más opciones. Se había volcado demasiado en sus estudios y por eso estaba donde estaba en aquel momento. Tiró el teléfono a su lado, pasándose las manos por el pelo, intentando calmarse, sin poder evitarlo._

_Dio un respingo cuando empezó a sentir vibrar su teléfono a su lado, confuso, bajando la mirada hacia él, sin entender quién podía ser aquella hora. La primera opción que pasó por su cabeza fue su padre, quien era bastante capaz de estar despierto a esas horas. Lo que nunca hubiera esperado fue leer el nombre de Taichi en la pantalla._

_Dudó. Dudó primero si se lo estaba imaginando y dudó después sobre si debía contestar o no, sin atreverse demasiado a hacerlo, sin saber lo que se podía encontrar. Finalmente, no queriendo dejar pasar la oportunidad, cogió el teléfono y descolgó._

_\- ¿Te he despertado? – escuchó tras unos segundos en silencio._

_\- No… Estaba despierto… - hacía años que no lo escuchaba y no sabía si aquello lo ponía más nervioso o lo tranquilizaba más de lo que se pudiera imaginar._

_\- Hablé con tu hermano, me dijo que sales mañana… Perdona por la hora, pero llevo toda la noche dándole vueltas. Espero que no te importe que me lo haya dicho._

_\- No, claro que no. Es Takeru, tampoco sabe tener la boca cerrada - ¿por qué le parecía todo tan natural después de tanto tiempo?_

_\- ¿Estás bien?_

_\- No mucho – fue sincero, a sabiendas de que nada ganaba ocultándolo._

_\- ¿Estás solo?_

_\- Gabumon está conmigo, ahora duerme…_

_\- Ya… No es algo que se haga todos los días… Deberías de descansar. No te molesto más, solo quería desearte suerte y buen viaje._

_\- No me molestas… No me molestas en absoluto. Gracias, Taichi._

_\- No me las des, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿verdad?_

_Aunque la conversación apenas había durado un par de minutos, cuando colgó, notó una sensación completamente diferente. Jamás hubiera esperado que aquello fuera a ocurrir, ni siquiera poniendo toda su imaginación a ello. Si lo había llamado a aquellas horas era porque él también había estado dudando, pero, lo importante era que había hecho algo que nunca jamás se habría atrevido a hacer._

_\- ¿Qué haces levantado ahora? – la voz de Gabumon lo devolvió a la normalidad._

_\- Ehm…_

_\- Mañana tienes que madrugar mucho, vete a la cama – llegó hasta él, colocándose delante y empezando a tirarle del pantalón del pijama-. Estás pálido._

_\- Estoy bien… Venga, vamos a la cama._

_\- ¿Qué hacías con el teléfono? Te sentí hablar. ¿Te llamó tu padre?_

_\- Vamos a la cama, Gabumon… Venga – dejando el móvil sobre la mesa, se acercó al digimon, cogiéndolo por las patas para sujetarlo._

_\- Eres tú el que lleva toda la noche dando vueltas, a mí no me digas nada – se dejó coger, aprovechando para que fuera él quien lo llevase a dormir de nuevo._

* * *

\- ¿No lo sabes ya? – volviendo a la realidad, se quedó mirándolo.

\- No… No lo sé. Que hablaras conmigo esa noche no quiere decir que no estuviera todavía con la cabeza echando humo sobre si llamarte o no.

\- Sabemos los dos muy bien que tampoco me merecía esa llamada, Taichi. Así que créeme, es uno de los casos más importantes de mi vida de que la intención es lo que cuenta – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Deja de culparte tanto. Sí, te esfumaste de nuestra vida. Pero… creo que mi fama de pesado podría haber hecho mucho más para evitarlo. Y lo digo por mí como por cualquiera de todos nosotros. Hasta la propia Sora… Así que venga, déjate de esas tonterías. Ahora estás aquí y vas a seguir estando. Y se puede decir que te lo haya pasado un poco ya por haberme dado una ahijada como la que tengo, pero no te lo vayas a creer mucho, ¿eh?

Como solía pasar siempre, la mención de Aiko provocó que Yamato sonriera automáticamente. Era algo que tampoco necesitaba tan siquiera pensarlo, le salía solo. Y, además, la conversación ayudaba bastante. Nunca jamás hubiera esperado por aquella llamada esa noche, incluso a día de hoy, cuando echaba la vista atrás solía sin saber cómo había ocurrido.

\- Además, estamos celebrando que ahora soy un embajador importante. A ver si ahora me voy a tener que mudar a vuestro nuevo barrio y buscarme una casita de pijo repelente como vosotros…

\- Ya estamos… Además, ¿quién te ha dicho que te quiero de vecino?

\- ¿Vecinos vosotros dos? – dijo Jou llegando hasta donde ellos-. Qué horror… Que ya bastante vida matrimonial hacéis sin vivir en la misma zona…

\- Oye, tú no aproveches a malmeter. ¿Qué tal vas con lo de la consulta? – preguntó el castaño.

\- Bien… Ya la tenía, pero ahora simplemente tengo que empezar a usarla. Estoy esperando a que pase el verano para poder estar con el niño y que disfrute de las vacaciones. Ya me pondré a ello en septiembre. ¿Se le a pasado ya del todo el catarro a Aiko?

\- Sí, es la que mejor está de todos ahora. Una vez que se le cortó la fiebre le llevó unos días recuperar, pero poca cosa. Fue más el susto de verla con fiebre y llorando que lo demás.

\- O que dos que yo me sé son padres primerizos y se aterrorizan solo por verla toser…

\- También podría ser, no te lo voy a negar. A cada cual peor… - se encogió de hombros-. Pero he mejorado, esta vez no te he llamado histérico en mitad de la noche.

\- Mira, eso te lo tengo que reconocer… - se echó a reír-. Pero sabes que hubiera ido encantado a verla si os hubiera hecho falta.

\- Ya lo sé, Jou… - sonrió-. Ya lo sé.

\- Oye, vosotros dos, no os pongáis en modo especialito que ya bastante tiene el rubio con lo mío. Estamos de celebración, así que venga… Que mañana es sábado y ninguno tenemos que trabajar. Que no se diga…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** tengo que aprovechar que tengo tanto escrito entre medias, ya sabes. Por el momento me lo puedo permitir, a ver qué tal se me da la vida mañana que empiezo con lo feo feo y el horario ampliado y demás dramas de mi vida jajajaja Por el momento la meta está en intentar llegar al viernes y no morir en el intento. Que ya sabes que tengo riesgos por todas partes, sobretodos de explosiones cercanas.

Koemi lo que pasa es que la pobre mujer estaba en minoría y claro, veía la clase de grupo con la que se juntaba Taichi y se planteaba si se estaría metiendo ella en demasiados lios por lista jajajaja Pero bueno, seguro que como a las primeras que empezó a tratar fueron Sora y Hikari... Luego minirrubio problablemente y el resto... Esos ya van en dosis de menos o se traen a Jou para disimular jajaja Y el famoso Yamato, cuando apareció como parte del matrimonio, pues bueno, tampoco era tan grave el asunto. Ahora ya está perfectamente integrada.

Y aquí un minifb de esa época cabezona del rubio con alguien todavía más cabezón que él que sin duda no se iba a aguantar en una noche como aquella a dar señales de vida y darle ánimos a su marido. Que ese matrimonio siempre ha sido cómo ha sido pero que nadie separe a esos dos o tendrán drama para una buena temporada.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	225. Bu

\- ¿Qué te parece lo de Taichi? – preguntó Sora mientras que caminaban de vuelta a casa aprovechando que se había quedado buena noche.

\- ¿Qué me va a parecer? – bajó la cabeza hacia ella-. Me alegro muchísimo por él, es exactamente lo que él quería y no creo que hayan podido dar con alguien mejor para el puesto.

\- Es lo mismo que le dije yo – sonrió-. No sé por qué estaba tan nervioso, si en realidad todos nos íbamos a alegrar de él. Si te digo la verdad, con tantas vueltas que estaba dando cuando me lo soltó… Llegué a pensar que la cosa iba a ser más grave o que se iba a tener que ir de Tokio…

Sonrió, teniendo que darle la razón. Él también había pensado en eso cuando lo había empezado a notar tan nervioso. Sin duda, daba pie a pensar que algo estaba mal y, tampoco le habría extrañado que fuera una de las consecuencias. Sin duda trabajar para la ONU podría implicar el tener que cambiarse de país. Conociendo a Taichi, sin duda eso sí que hubiera sido un problema, él no tenía su misma personalidad, hubiera llevado mucho peor alejarse de todos aunque se hubieran ido con él Koemi y Daigo.

\- No sé cómo me las arreglaría sin tenerlo rondando con relativa frecuencia – volvió a hablar ella, entretenida caminando cogida de su brazo-. Si se las arreglaba para ir a darme la lata cuando estaba yo en París. ¿Ves lo que me hizo en Tanegashima? Pues me lo hizo varias veces mientras que estaba estudiando…

\- Hasta yo me he acostumbrado a tenerlo rondando cada dos por tres. Nos dice ahora que se tiene que ir y me pongo a montar el drama yo también – admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

Había estado dándose vueltas a los recuerdos que habían acudido antes a su cabeza. Si bien era cierto que cuando había vuelto casi todos le habían dado la bienvenida, no todos los habían preocupado por igual. Quedaba mal incluso pensarlo, pero sería una estupidez no tenerlo en cuenta. De todos ellos, el primero que le había dado la bienvenida había sido Taichi y, al poco de volver, le había pedido que fuera su padrino. Cuando, a la vuelta de Marte, al revolver entre sus cosas, había encontrado la invitación de boda, ni siquiera había podido procesarlo a la primera.

\- Mejor no pensar tan siquiera en eso – dejó poco a poco bajar su cabeza hasta dejarla apoyada sobre su brazo-. Con lo que nos ha costado a todos estar de vuelta en la misma ciudad… No me planteo más opciones. Sobretodo ahora que tenemos unos cuantos chiquitines que tienen que ir creciendo todos juntos.

\- Es una buena motivación – contestó él, dejando ir una sonrisa al sentirla apoyarse en él-. ¿Sabes una cosa? – esperó a que hiciera el típico sonido que indicaba que tenía su atención-. Ya he encontrado hotel y sitio al que nos vamos a ir cuando termines de hacer de diseñadora famosa e importante…

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Dónde? Espera, no me lo digas, ¿es tu venganza se mis secuestros?

\- Exacto… - sonrió de medio lado-. Y además había pensado que podemos ir llevando ya todo para la nueva casa para que al final solo se volver y ya poder mudarnos. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Pues… me parece muy bien. Podemos aprovechar, de la que hacemos la maleta para el viaje y terminar de guardar todo lo demás que nos haga falta.

\- Sí… Es que ayer por la mañana estuve rondando por casa mirando a ver qué me puedo llevar… Es más – la miró de nuevo-. ¿Qué se supone que me tengo que llevar?

\- ¿Cómo que qué se supone que te tienes que llevar? – arqueó una ceja, deteniéndose al llegar a un semáforo-. ¿Voy a tener que decirte yo lo que tienes que meter en la maleta?

\- Eh… Sí – aprovechando que a esa hora tampoco había mucha gente por la calle se giró, dejando así sus brazos en torno a ella, observándola de forma más detenida-. Ya sé que soy mayorcito para saber hacerme la maleta yo solo pero me vas a perdonar… No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que hacéis en esas cosas.

\- ¿En esas cosas? – dejó ir una risa, acomodando sus brazos por dentro de los de él, posándolos en su espalda-. Puedo ayudarte a hacerla maleta si es lo que quieres. Pero bueno… Tampoco te pienses que es nada del otro mundo. Aunque podría llevarte de compras para así poder presumir de marido… - dejó ir aquellas palabras con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¡Ahá! ¿Por eso me has pedido que vaya contigo? ¿Para poder pasearme?

\- Claro, mira, a lo mejor te digo que te metas algo de ropa de la JAXA y así me hago la interesante diciendo que estoy casada con un importante astronauta…

Echándose a reír, divertida, se puso de puntillas para poder llegar a darle un corto y rápido en los labios viendo como le hacía un gesto con la cabeza para echar a andar al estar ya el semáforo en azul permitiéndoles el paso.

* * *

\- Buu… bu… - Aiko estaba paseándose por el salón de casa de los Takenouchi a la espera que de llegasen sus padres-. ¡Bu!

Llamando así la atención de su abuelo al escucharla, empezó a vigilarla, dándose cuenta de que estaba caminando con sus tambaleantes pasos todavía por el suelo. Estando pendiente de sus movimientos por si se hacía daño, no quiso molestarla tampoco.

\- ¡Bu!

Tras escuchar la vocecilla de la niña, Toshiko se asomó desde la cocina, empezando a buscarla con la mirada, sonriendo al verla con cara de suma concentración mientras que caminaba por el salón de un lado para otro. Levantó la vista hacia la mujer, cambiando el rumbo de sus pasos, yendo hacia ella alargando sus manos para coger la de ella.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Aiko? – al ver que tiraba de ella, se dejó arrastrar, asegurándose a coger a su nieta con ella para que no se callera-. ¿Dónde vamos?

Siguiéndole el ritmo para que fuera ella la que marcara el rumbo, giró la cabeza hacia su marido para cruzar una mirada divertida con él. No tardó demasiado en darse en cuenta de que la dirección de Aiko era la de donde tenía las flores, habiéndolas metido para el interior de la casa y que el calor no les afectara tanto.

\- ¿Quieres olerlas? Pues claro que sí, preciosa – se agachó hasta poder cogerla en brazos para levantarla y que pudiera alcanzar-. ¿Era es lo que querías?

Alargó la mano directamente para coger una de las flores, acercándola a su nariz para poder olerla, sacándole así una sonrisa a su abuela. Dudaba mucho que aquello tuviera que ver con las tradiciones familiares, sino más bien que la pequeña era una niña de costumbres y aquello lo había aprendido de ella.

\- ¿Huele rica? – atenta a los parloteos sin sentido de Aiko, divertida, vio como intentaba coger una de las que estaban más arriba.

\- ¡Bu! ¡Bu! – repitió-. ¡Mía!

Amplió más su sonrisa, alargando la mano ella para alcanzársela y dársela, viendo como, sin soltar la anterior, volvía a acercarla a su nariz, entretenida con ellas, mirando sus vivos colores y oliéndolas.

\- ¿Te gustan? A ver si al que tenía que enseñarle todo lo de las flores a tu padre en vez de a Sora, que con lo que te pareces a él…

\- Si por esa época te llegas a acercar algo, para lo que fuera, a nuestro querido yerno, se desmaya tres veces – dijo Haruhiko llegando hasta donde ellas estabas-. Vaya flores más bonitas, ¿eh? – le dijo a la niña-. ¿Me dejas una?

\- No – movió su mano para alejarla de él-. Mía.

\- Anda… ¿no me das una?

\- No – se empezó a reír por las caras que le estaba poniendo él.

\- Vale, vale… Luego vengas a pedirme comida… - se quedó observándola, viendo como volvía a oler las flores antes de alargar de nuevo una de sus manos con una flor en ella.

\- Abu – se la acercó a Toshiko.

Bajó la vista hacia la niña dejando de mirar entonces hacia las flores, entre las cuales había estado eligiendo otra para poder dársela, confusa. Más bien como si estuviera pensando en si de verdad lo había escuchado o si se lo estaba imaginando.

\- ¿Es para mí? – fue a coger la flor, no teniendo tiempo, cuando lo que consiguió fue que la niña se le acercara algo más que quedarse mejor abrazada a ella.

El profesor se quedó mirándolas, sorprendido en parte, encantado por lo que acababa de ver. Ya había visto a la pequeña decir algunas palabras, y Sora no hacía mucho tiempo que los había llamado para decirles que la había llamado "mama" por fin. Era cosa de tiempo que, pasando tanto tiempo como pasaba con todos los abuelos, que aprendiera aquella palabra. Envidioso o no de que no se lo hubiera dicho a él, no pudo más que mirar hacia su mujer y la expresión en su rostro.

\- ¿Quieres ir a oler más flores? Tengo unas muy bonitas, ya verás qué guapas. Podemos escoger las que más te gusten y cuando venga tu madre se las das tú… Mira, ven conmigo – giró la cabeza hacia el profesor-. ¿Vigilas que no se queme la comida?

Viendo como asentía, caminó con la niña para poder seguir enseñándole todos los jarrones que tenía sobre la mesa del comedor.

* * *

\- ¿Mamá? – preguntó Sora cuando su padre abrió la puerta para recibirla.

\- Creo que sigue con Aiko en el comedor. ¿Vienes sola?

\- Vengo del estudio directamente. Yamato fue con Takeru a hacer algunas gestiones a la editorial… - se acercó a su padre para poder saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla-. Vienen a buscarme, que vamos a pasar por la casa nueva…

Dejando las cosas que traía entre los brazos en la entrada, avanzó por la casa hasta asomarse al comedor, quedándose apoyada en la puerta observando todavía la escena hasta que su madre se dio cuenta de que había llegado.

\- Aiko, mira quién ha llegado… - le dijo a la niña, a la cual aun tenía en brazos, viendo como giraba la cabeza.

\- Hola preciosa – se despegó de la puerta para poder ir hasta ellas-. ¿Qué tal se ha portado? – preguntó a su madre.

\- Esa niña que no sé de dónde os habéis sacado ha ido llamando "abu" a tu madre para que la lleve a oler flores, hija… ¿te vale como resumen? – dijo Haruhiko habiendo seguido los pasos de ella, llevándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de ella-. Se pasó un rato intentando decirlo.

Poniendo delante de la cara de su madre las pocas flores que era capaz de sujetar en su mano, Aiko reclamó así la atención de la pelirroja, ganándosela de nuevo a pesar de que se hubiera quedado sorprendida por la noticia.

\- ¿Y esas flores tan bonitas? – le dijo, llevando su mano al rostro de ella, dándole así una caricia en su redondita mejilla. Cuando la niña insistió con sus gestos para que fuera ella la que las cogiera, amplió su sonrisa-. ¿Son para mí?

\- Claro, le dije que viniera conmigo a buscar las que más le gustaran para ti…

\- El cobardica de tu padre nunca me ha regalado flores… - dijo divertida, cogiéndolas y cruzando así una mirada con su madre-. Debe de darle miedo que alguien entienda del tema y liarla… Pero me gustan mucho más las tuyas, que lo sepas…

Inclinándose hacia ella, le dio uno de los besos sonoros que siempre le habían hecho tanta gracia, escuchando automáticamente la risotada.

\- Anda, ven un poco con tu abuelo, que alguien tiene que hacerme un poco de caso en esta familia… - alargando los brazos para coger a la pequeña, se quedó mirando hacia ella cuando hizo lo mismo hacia él-. Vamos a ver qué podemos robar de la cocina… Shhh, ven comido, vamos…

\- Eso, nosotras fingimos que no os vemos – dijo Toshiko entretenida, siguiéndolos con la mirada-. Se ha portado de maravilla, ya lo sabes. Conociendo a Takeru y sabiendo cómo eras tú de pequeña, Yamato debía de ser la cosa más tranquila del mundo…

\- Depende de a quién le preguntes… - giro la cabeza, habiéndolos seguido con la mirada antes de que desaparecieran del comedor-. ¿Qué? ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

\- Déjame… - hizo un gesto con la mano, aprovechando para ponerse a colocar los jarrones que había movido-. Es mi primera y única nieta y acaba de llamarme "abu". ¿Tengo que darte más explicaciones?

\- No… Pero yo que tú no se lo contaba a Hiroaki, que no tengo gana de aguantarlo con la pataleta…

Echándose a reír ambas mujeres a la vez, la pelirroja se puso a ayudar a su madre a recoger.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** vida matrimonial de la buena, esa sin duda. Que es que Taichi y Yamato no son los mismos si no se pueden meter el uno con el otro. Que sino se quedan sin tener con quien tener discusiones sin sentido y se aburren, aunque siempre les quedará Takeru a los dos que hace las funciones de tocanarices con los dos a la vez.

Seguro que ella, si se enteró de que esa era la fecha del viaje a Marte, no debió de pasar demasiada buena noche, no. Y es una noticia lo suficientemente gorda por todos los frentes como para poder esquivarla, así que tiene pinta de ser bastante complicado que la pobre mujer se nos haya librado. Así que tendríamos a Haru, si estaban de viaje, mirándola sin entender gran cosas viéndola pasar a las carreras al baño. Ahí a doña la que le daba igual todo eso y que evidentemente ya había superado a Yamato Ishida en su vida jajajajaajaja

Y parece que la nenita acaba de cargarse a Toshiko por todo lo alto y que va a provocar la guerra entre abuelos más definitiva. Que ha aprendido a llamar a su abuela para que la lleve a ver las flores que tanto le gustan. Si es que se tiene que haber muerto varias veces seguidas esa pobre mujer, que no lo ha visto venir y su única y primera nieta la ha llamado abu... Pobre Toshiko jajaja

¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	226. ¿Te parece bonito?

Sentado en el suelo del vestidor, tenía a su lado algunas cajas llenas de ropa que había dejado en el armario porque solía usarla. Aparte de que el verano había ido pasando y que estaban ya prácticamente en septiembre, apenas quedaba nada para poder mudarse de una vez por todas.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como uno de sus jerséis finos de verano parecía tener vida propia y empezaba a moverse sacándole una risa. Se había llevado a Aiko con él y sabía que estaba jugando a revolver entre toda la ropa que tenía alrededor de él bajo la atenta mirada de los digimon mientras que él recogía, pero no esperaba ver como las cosas se movían solas.

\- ¿Qué podrá ser eso que se está moviendo solo por el suelo? – dijo en voz alta, escuchando segundos más tarde la risita de la pequeña-. ¿Qué podrá ser?

Fingió dejar de hacerle caso, continuando revolviendo entre su ropa, doblando las cosas para ir metiéndolas en la caja, dándose cuenta de que la niña se iba acercando más a él, sin poder hacerlo en silencio, escuchándola reírse. Seguramente estuviera intentando darle un susto cuando consiguiera alcanzarlo.

Sin duda, le gustaban esas mañanas mucho más que las que solía tener y sabía que se estaban acabando porque el verano iba avanzando y no tardaría demasiado en tener que volver a incorporar al trabajo, pero, mientras tanto, iba a disfrutarlas. Aprovechó para tirar hacia un lateral una de las camisas que se quería llevar a Londres los días que se iban a quedar ellos dos de vacaciones. Cuando Sora llegase había quedado en que iban a mirar a ver la ropa que se iba a llevar, habiendo vuelto él a insistir. Se podía imaginar perfectamente lo que iba a necesitar y no, pero hasta cierto punto le gustaba la idea. Al quedarse distraído, no terminó de darse cuenta cuando Aiko llegó hasta él, viendo su carita aparecer de repente delante consiguiendo de verdad asustarlo, provocando que su padre diera un respingo.

La niña se echó a reír, orgullosa de su hazaña, intentando escaparse de su padre cuando alargó los brazos hacia ella sin conseguirlo. Una vez que la atrapó la dejó colocada sobre sus rodillas empezando a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga.

\- ¿Te parece bonito? Sinvergüenza – divertido al verla revolverse y reírse aún más siguió jugando con ella.

Sora hacía ya unos minutos que había llegado a casa, escuchando los ruidos que venían del vestidor. Dando por supuesto que Yamato estaba allí, caminó lentamente hasta quedarse apoyada en la puerta, no demasiado lejos de dónde estaban los digimon, atenta a lo que estaban haciendo los dos rubios.

\- Vaya bien que os lo pasáis vosotros dos mientras que yo trabajo, ¿eh? – llamó así la atención de ellos.

\- ¡Mamá! – dijo la niña antes de escaparse de dónde estaba par ir hacia ella con uno de sus correteos, consiguiendo que la pelirroja se arrodillara en el suelo rápidamente para recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

\- Hola preciosa – le dijo bajando la cabeza hacia ella para darle un beso-. ¿Estás ayudando a tu padre a que guarde las cosas? Espero que sí porque sino él solo seguro que no encuentra nada…

Cruzó una mirada con él, divertida por la situación antes de dejar que la niña fuera de nuevo a enredar, yendo a por los digimon y dejando así que ella se pudiera acercar hasta donde Yamato quien, nada más tenerla cerca, alargó la mano para ayudarla a que se sentara a su lado.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Guardar todo lo que no voy a usar estos días y que tampoco me voy a llevar para ir ganando tiempo. Te lo dije anoche, ¿no te acuerdas?

\- Sí, claro, pero juraría que me habías dicho que ibas a esperar por mí, ¿no?

\- No, te dije que cuando llegases me ayudabas tú a mirar a ver qué ropa me llevo para el viaje y que esto ya lo iba haciendo yo – alargó la mano hacia ella para darle un leve toquecito en la nariz, entretenido al ver como la arrugaba.

Giró la cabeza hacia los lados, ubicándose por fin antes de volver a enfocar a su marido y dedicarle una sonrisa divertida, centrándose por fin en lo que él acababa de decirle, recordando la conversación de la noche anterior.

\- Aiko, tú padre no sabe vestirse solo y tengo que venir yo a escogerle la ropa… Aunque bueno, eso tampoco es malo, así me libro de posibles ataques en mi contra…

\- ¿Ataques?

\- Tengo aún guardada la camisa azul de Grecia – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. A ver, ¿qué has estado guardado?

\- Podemos hacerlo luego, acabas de llegar, puedes ponerte cómoda primero…

\- Estoy cómoda ya – negó con la cabeza-. Anda, vamos a quitar al menos esta montaña de ropa que tienes aquí tirada. Es más, ¿de dónde te has sacado tanta?

\- Esa es solo la de verano…

\- Pero si tienes más que yo…

\- Eh, perdona, yo no me dedico a coger las cosas del estudio cuando quiero…

\- Ya, ya… - divertida la poder meterse con él con esos temas, alargó las manos hacia algunas de las prendas-. ¿Qué narices está haciendo esto aquí? – distrayéndose ella sola con una de las camisetas que había encontrado.

\- Eso es de ir a entrenar que se me olvidó echar… - dejó de hablar, viendo como volvía a arrugar la nariz antes de tirarla en dirección contraria-. Pues ahora tenemos otro montón de ropa para lavar…

* * *

Subió a la habitación con paso lento después de que hubieran terminado de ordenar cosas en el vestidor en las cajas. Al menos las que Yamato había ido dejando en el suelo, quedando todavía unas cuantas cosas que organizar. Entró en la habitación con intención de poder cambiarse de ropa, quedándose mirando hacia el interior del armario cuando llegó hasta él y lo abrió, cambiando entonces de idea.

\- Yamato… - lo llamó, primero con suavidad, sin ser consciente de que estaba en la otra punta de la casa, haciéndolo segundos más tarde y alzando el tono-. ¡Yamato!

Escuchó los pasos de él subiendo, quizás algo más acelerado de la cuenta al escucharla llamarlo de esa forma, asomándose por la puerta con el ceño fruncido, quedándose confuso al verla todavía mirando hacia el interior del armario.

\- Yo no he revuelto ahí, así que si hay algo fuera de sitio…

\- No, no te iba a tirar de las orejas por dejarme las cosas tiradas – negó con la cabeza, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que fuera hasta ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿La niña?

\- Con los digimon enredando por el sofá… ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te necesito aquí un momento… A ver, espera que lo saco…

Había dejado aquello en el armario a sabiendas de que tampoco iba a estar cotilleando lo que guardaba dentro de las fundas, girándose hacia él con una en la mano.

\- ¿Se nos ha olvidado guardar eso? – preguntó confuso, alargando el brazo para cogerlo, recibiendo un manotazo en cuenta.

\- Siéntate – le señaló la cama con la cabeza-. Que sepas que me parece vergonzoso no haber hecho esto en todo este tiempo. La verdad es que es para darme un par de cabezazos….

\- Me he perdido… - obedeció, totalmente confuso.

\- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me vuelvo muy productiva cuando estamos en Tanegashima?

\- ¿Has terminado lo que sea que le estuvieras haciendo a Haru?

\- No… Osea, si, eso ya se lo di hace bastante – negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Te parece normal estar casado conmigo que y nunca jamas te haya hecho nada para ti?

La vez en la que, tiempo atrás, le había pedido ayuda para la boda de Taichi, no habían llegado a gran cosa. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada por aquel entonces y, más importante, nunca había llegado a apuntar tan siquiera bien las medidas estando con la cabeza en otros temas. Y bajo ningún concepto iba a admitirlo por aquella, de manera que no habían llevado a ninguna parte más allá de ella tener que abanicarse cuando se acordaba de la situación.

\- No te sigo – todavía confuso, continuó observándola.

\- ¿No me habías dicho que querías que te ayudara con lo que te ibas a poner o no? Pues… No te lo iba a enseñar aún, pero necesito que te lo pruebes para ver si está todo bien – empezó a parlotear, dejando notar que estaba nerviosa-. Te he hecho una cosa…

Arqueó una ceja ante esas palabras, dejando que sus ojos fueran desde la cara de la pelirroja hacia la funda que tenía entre las manos y viceversa. No hubiera esperado por aquello, aunque, como ella bien decía, era algo más que evidente.

\- ¿Se puede saber cuándo…?

\- Pues mira, creo que a estas alturas te tengo tan calado como para dejar mal a Mimi con eso de que las medidas no se pueden coger a mano… - sonrió, divertida a pesar de que en su cara se podía observar un leve rubor-. Aunque bueno, tampoco es tan desencaminado. He aprovechado esta temporada en la que hemos ido moviendo la ropa de sitio para usarlo como guía.

La observó, curioso. A aquellas alturas pocas eran las cosas del día a día, más allá de temas privados entre ellos, que hacían que a ella se le subieran los colores. Y, sin duda, con él, ya no había ninguna con la que se mostrase tímida. Una diseñadora reconocida como ella estaba nerviosa por lo que él dijera o le dejara de decir. No pudo más que sonreír.

\- ¿Quieres que me pruebe lo que sea que has hecho para ver si me queda bien o si tienes que cambiar algo? – hizo él la pregunta por ella.

\- Pues sí… El día del desfile hay un evento después y supongo que precisamente eso era para lo que me pedías ayuda con la maleta…

\- Y te lo has tomado al pie de la letra – volvió a ponerse en pie, caminando así hasta ella para coger la funda que ella le tendía-. ¿Puedo?

Viendo como ella asentía, hizo lo que pretendía, estando a punto de poder ver lo que había dentro de la funda, deteniéndose ante de sonreír.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Me voy al baño y ya lo verás cando me lo haya puesto – entretenido, sonrió de medio lado al ver como ella arqueaba las cejas a modo de repuesta antes de escaparse de su alcance.

\- Pero… ¿No lo vas a ver primero?

\- No, te quedas con las ganas de ver la cara que pongo – divertido, se coló finalmente en el baño dejando cerrada la puerta tras él.

Sora negó con la cabeza, no pudieron más que reírse por el repentino comportamiento poco maduro de él, decidiendo que la mejor de las ideas era quedarse sentada en la cama, esperando a que saliera. Se fiaba de que los digimon estuvieran vigilando que la pequeña estuviera bien y que si necesitaba algo ellos subirían a buscarla. Aprovechó para dejarse caer encima de las manta a la espera que de volviera a salir.

\- Oye, tampoco te vayas a tirar como siempre dos horas delante del espejo, ¿eh? Que tenemos cosas que hacer todavía y no quiero que se me haga de noche – alzó el tono para asegurarse de que la escuchaba.

No iba a negar que estaba algo nerviosa. Evidentemente había tenido trabajos mucho más importantes, incluso en su propio día a día, pero en aquel caso estaba en un punto en el que la opinión del otro le importaba demasiado. Sabía que seguramente le fuera a decir que estaba todo bien, lo conocía, pero, igualmente estaba a la espera de poder ver su reacción.

Posiblemente ese fuera uno de los motivos por lo que aun no le hubiera hecho nada nunca, porque se lo tomaba como algo mucho más serio de lo que realmente era. Sonrió ante esa idea, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se venían esos pensamientos, quedándose al final sentada con las piernas cruzadas, moviendo la pierna que había dejado por encima en un ligero movimiento mientras que esperaba por él.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** jajajajaja le ponen una camiseta con un buen cartel que diga que es una nenita peligrosa, sí. Debe de tratar cargárselos a todos porque ahora ha ido a por Toshiko y no tiene mucha pinta de que la pobre mujer se pueda recuperar a corto plazo. Y Haruhiko lo tiene complicado también. Y mejor no hablamos ya de la pataleta que se debió de pegar Hiroaki el día que se enteró.

Y parece que al rubio por fin le han hecho algo en exclusiva para él y sin que se diera cuenta. Que su pelirroja es muy observadora y claro, ya que él le había dicho que a ver si lo ayudaba a escoger bien qué llevar para acompañarla, por se lo tomó al pie de la letra. Si no fuera tan vergonzoso este hombre seguro que se dedicaba a pavonearse por todo el evento porque le han hecho algo para él. Que es la primera vez que pasa y OMG jajajaja

¡Un besito de tortuguita! Venga, que mañana es viernes ya e igual salimos todos vivos de esta semana.


	227. No tienes pruebas

Intentó no hacer ruido al reírse cuando escuchó las palabras de ella desde el otro lado de la puerta metiéndose con él. No era su culpa tener que pasarse un buen rato peleándose con el flequillo si pretendía que no pareciera que se había levantado de la cama, y no precisamente de dormir. Estaba todavía sorprendido con la jugada de Sora. Sin duda cuando le había pedido ayuda no se le había pasado aquello por la cabeza. Tampoco le había pedido nunca nada de ese estilo porque precisamente él sabía lo ocupada que solía estar. Pero no iba a negar que fuera algo que le hacía bastante ilusión. Los dos eran de mundos laborales totalmente opuestos y poco podía entender él de todo lo que había detrás de ir a una tienda y comprarse algo de ropa, por mucho que siempre hubiera tenido cierta afición por aquello, pero era la profesión de una pieza clave en su vida y que hubiera dedicado algo de su tiempo de aquella manera le gustaba.

Dejó de darle vueltas a aquellas cosas, abriendo la funda finalmente para ver lo que había dentro, confuso también hasta cierto punto para no haberlo visto siendo él quien estaba casi siempre por allí cuando Sora iba y venía del trabajo.

* * *

La pelirroja alargó la mano hacia su teléfono, aprovechando para comprobar unos mensajes que le habían llegado, contestando algunos de ellos, quedándose al final con la conversación de Haru abierta, entreteniéndose así hasta que escuchó de nuevo la puerta abrirse.

\- No sé qué me da más miedo, si que me tengas tan calado como para acertar con las medidas o que como siempre no me entere de la fiesta hasta el final…

\- Tengo el ojo muy bien entrenado… - contestó automáticamente.

Cuando por fin había salido del baño había perdido unos segundos dejando el teléfono en su sitio antes de levantar la vista hacia el rubio, haciéndolo entonces y sonriendo de forma automática. Estaba completamente segura de que era la primera vez en su vida que su sonrisa al estudiarlo de forma detenida con la mirada, ésta se debía a estar orgullosa con su trabajo y no porque le gustara lo que veía.

Lo tenía más que calado a esas alturas como para saber lo que le quedaba bien y lo que no y cuando le había dicho lo de la maleta se le había ocurrido que podría ayudarlo de una forma más personal. Sabía también que aunque el evento que había siempre tras el desfile era de carácter más formal, Yamato tampoco era especialmente amigo de demasiadas formalidades a la hora de vestir. Para eso tenía el uniforme del trabajo… Y por eso le había diseñado el traje que ahora llevaba puesto. De aire más informal y, al contrario de lo que cabría esperar, de color negro y no azul. Con un corte más moderno, los pantalones se ajustaban algo más de lo que harían lo de traje más tradicionales sin hacerlo demasiado, quedando más o menos rectos, al igual que lo hacía la chaqueta.

\- Debo decir que me extraña que te hayas decantado por el blanco y el negro… - comentó, ladeando su sonrisa, terminando de colocarse bien las mangas.

_\- Amor_, al contrario que tú, soy capaz de salir del mismo pozo de colores… - contenta con lo que veía se acercó hacia él, quedándose delante de él para ser ella la que empezara a colocar bien las solapas de la chaqueta y luego los cuellos de la camisa, moviendo rápidamente sus dedos para dejar abierto el último botón que él había abrochado-. No queda bien con el aire más informal… - explicó-. A ver, que te vea… Y deja de mirarme así, que estoy siendo muy técnica…

Divertido por la respuesta que acababa de darle obedeció, dando así un paso hacia atrás y haciendo exactamente lo que ella le había pedido, aprovechando también para girar cuando ella se lo indicó, entretenido al ver como se llevaba un par de dedos a los labios con gesto pensativo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Como me sigas mirando así me vas a asustar… - bromeó.

\- Ponte recto – le dijo acercándose hasta él y haciendo que se girase para poder verlo de frente en el espejo, posando así las manos en sus hombros y comprobando como terminaba la tela en las esquinas. Completamente distraída, se alejó un paso, haciendo lo mismo y comprobando la caída en la espalda.

Yamato estaba vigilándola por el reflejo, viendo el gesto de concentración que tenía puesto y que le gustaba. Sin duda aquello poco tenía que ver con las veces que él se andaba paseando por la habitación mientras que se vestía poco atenta a lo que se ponía o se dejaba de poner y más pendiente de otras cosas. Ahora estaba totalmente concentrada en su propio trabajo, vigilando hasta el más mínimo detalle.

\- ¿Lo llevas cómodo? – preguntó finalmente aún con el gesto serio.

\- Yo diría que sí – dando un respingo al no esperarla escuchar hablar, asintió.

\- Haz la prueba anda… Muévete a ver qué tal…

Obedeciendo las palabras de ella se alejó algo de ella para poder mover bien los brazos y comprobar que le quedaba bien y no tirante, haciéndolo varias veces antes de terminar por asentir.

\- ¿Qué tal me queda? – le preguntó.

\- Yo lo veo bien – asintió.

\- ¿Solo bien? – arqueó una ceja.

Dándose cuenta del doble sentido de la primera pregunta de él aprovechó para recorrerlo con la mirada de una forma más descarada en aquella ocasión, aunque todavía con la cabeza pendiente en lo que la tenía que tener, acabando por colocarse cara a cara con él, o al menos todo lo que podía.

\- Cuando trabajo no juego… - le murmuró antes de dejar un rápido beso en sus labios-. Vete a dejarlo dentro de la funda, que no quiero que se arrugue antes de tiempo…

Tragó saliva ante la forma de comportarse de su esposa, sin duda, no estando igual de acuerda con ella con eso de que ahora estaba trabajando ya que a él se le estaban pasando otras cosas en la cabeza. Sin embargo, la conocía más que de sobra como para saber que estaba siendo sincera y que por mucho que su cabeza quisiera darle alguna que otra idea, lo mejor que podía hacer era asentir.

* * *

Había bajado a la cocina mientras que Yamato se vestía de nuevo, empezando entonces a hacer la comida, notando su estómago más vacío de la cuenta debido a la hora que era, revolviendo por los armarios para poder sacar algo de su gusto para picotear mientras. Cuando lo vio bajar, giró la cabeza hacia él. Evidentemente era consciente de que la ropa le sentaba bien, pero, ¿qué no le quedaba bien? Era algo con lo que vivía ya desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando se levantaba en pijama con un pelo apuntado en cada dirección estaba guapo… De hecho, era uno de sus aspectos favoritos de él si era sincera.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? – le preguntó por fin, importándole, sin duda, su opinión más de lo que podría hacer de cualquier otro frente.

\- Claro que sí – asintió-. No soy precisamente imparcial… Pero creo que… Algo de idea de lo que me pongo o dejo de poner tengo y has acertado. Pero que sepas que sigue dándome miedo que me sirviera a la perfección.

\- No te preocupes, cuando vea a Mimi le digo que a mí se me da bien lo de coger las medidas a mano – sonrió-. Queda muy mal que yo lo diga, pero sí que te queda bien – asintió.

Se quedó mirándola unos segundos antes de tener que distraerse al sentir como alguien tiraba de sus pantalones llamando así su atención, dándose cuenta de que Aiko estaba usándolo de apoyo para mantenerse de pie a su lado. Se agachó automáticamente para cogerla con él en brazos y caminar hasta donde estaba la pelirroja.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerme algo?

\- No es la primera vez que se me pasa por la cabeza – confesó finalmente-. Pero…

\- ¿Pero? – alargó la mano para coger un trozo del pan que había encima de la encimera para dárselo a Aiko y que se entretuviese mordisqueándolo.

\- Supongo que tu opinión es de las que más valoro y me daba…

\- Como vayas a decir vergüenza la que duerme en el sofá eres tú – dijo adivinando por dónde iban las cosas.

\- ¡Eh! A mí madre le regalé un kimono hace poco más de un año, ¿tengo que recordártelo? Pues… Tampoco había hecho nada de forma seria para ella tampoco… Además, perdona, pero eres tú el que nunca jamás se ha atrevido ni a traer una planta a casa por miedo de lo que pueda decir la suegra…

Arqueó una ceja, confuso por sus palabras, dándose cuenta finalmente de por donde iban. No era algo que no fuera evidentemente para que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta. De todos los detalles que había tenido con ella, el único que nunca jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza eran flores. Encontrando la acusación divertida, imitó su gesto, encogiéndose él también de hombros.

\- Vale, estamos en paces – puso gesto de resignación-. ¿No lo puedo estrenar hasta que nos vayamos?

\- Ni se te pase por la cabeza…

\- ¿Ni siquiera si me invento cualquier excusa para poder ponérmelo?

\- No. Puedes inventarte todas las excusas que quieras y llevarme a dónde te apetezca que nos tengamos que arreglar un poco más para ir, peor eso no sale de la funda ya más…

\- Aiko, tu madre es mala. Me regala cosas y luego no me deja usarlas…

Guardó silencio, quedándose mirando hacia él viendo la cara que estaba poniendo, distrayéndose con la pequeña, la cual estaba ignorándolos descaradamente, sumamente entretenida en el trocito de pan que su padre le había dado. Levantó de nuevo la vista hacia el rubio.

\- Ya sabes que te prefiero sin ellas… - dejó ir por fin, pasando automáticamente a fingir que no había dicho nada-. Anda, vamos a ir preparando la comida que tengo mucha hambre… Hoy por la mañana desayuné muy poco por ir a las carreras…

Arqueó una ceja ante su primer comentario, mordiéndose la lengua al ver aparecer a los digimon al otro lado de la encimera al escuchar que hablaban de la comida, observando que la pelirroja se daba cuenta de ello y se empezaba a reír por lo bajo.

\- A ver, tortuguita, vete a jugar con ellos que voy a ayudar a tu madre a hacer la comida… - agachando la cabeza, le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña escuchando como se reía antes de soltarla para que se fuera con quienes le había ducho acercándose entonces a Sora-. ¿Qué quieres hacer para comer?

\- Algo rápido… Tenemos que ponernos además con todo lo del vestidor…

\- Sora…

\- No, Sora no. Ya que nos hemos puesto, nos lo quitamos de delante – giró la cabeza hacia él-. Así ya va quedando todo recogido y le podemos dejar las llaves de casa a alguien mientras que estemos fuera para que vengan a abrir a los de la mudanza…

\- ¿Sigue en pie lo de volver directamente a la nueva casa? – sonrió.

\- Claro que sí… Es más… Me hace mucha ilusión. Así que quiero dejarlo todo listo de una vez…

Entretenido por sus respuestas acabó por asentir, dándole un ligero golpecito en la mano para que se apartara y lo dejara pasar para poder ayudarla a sacar las cosas de la nevera y poder empezar a cocinar, girándose al cabo de unos segundos de nuevo encontrándosela de puntillas intentando alcanzar a una de las sartenes que habían quedado en lo alto del armario. Echándose a reír sin poder evitarlo al ver los pequeños saltitos que parecía querer dar se acercó desde su espalda y, alargando la mano sin más, alcanzando a lo que ella intentaba llegar.

\- Si lo habrás dejado tú ahí arriba para reírte de mí – la escuchó farfullar por lo bajo.

\- No tienes pruebas…

\- Pero tampoco las necesito…

Ante el tono más infantil de ella con la última acusación no pudo más que seguir riéndose antes de hacer lo mismo que acababa de hacer con la pequeña, inclinándose y dejando un beso en su frente.

\- Vamos a hacer al comida anda…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04: ** anda que no se va a pavonear poco el rubio por ahí vestido con algo que le ha hecho la pelirroja... Y al revés, anda que la pelirroja no se va a pavonear cogida por ahí del brazo de su rubio. Esos dos van a estar muy entretenidos el día del desfile sin duda alguna. A ver quien presume más de quien lleva al lado, que la cosa va a estar complicada. Lo fácil hubiera sido que se hubieran llevado a la nenita y así se centraban en babear con ella, pero claro, a ver cómo se las arreglan.

Y hablando de babarse... pues mira, deben de andar los dos más o menos a la par, que las escenas que provoca Aiko siempre que anda en escena son un peligro para sus padres y resto de familiares. Cuando empiece a hablar de forma algo más fluída no va a quedar ni un solo de todos ellos en pie hagan lo que hagan. Y ya es viernes por fin. Que esta semana a pesar de ser corta al final parecía alargarse más de la cuenta.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	228. Si tu pregunta es si me he perdido

Haru pasó con paso rápido de un lado hacia el otro del backstage, sin estar pendiente de quién la saludaba al pasar o no. Estaba más nerviosa de lo que debería y había llegado mucho antes de todos los demás, incluso de la propia Sora. Aun se alteraba más de la cuenta con aquellos eventos, consiguiendo incluso que Andrew se acabara riendo cuando lo había echado de nuevo para la cama para que dejara de molestar.

\- Vamos a ver… - la voz de Sora la hizo dar un brinco-. ¿En serio? Se supone que la histérica de la relación soy yo. ¿Qué narices estás haciendo tú aquí?

\- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¿Con la de cosas que hay que preparar?

\- ¿Dices la que ya dejamos más que listas en Tokio y ayer? – sonrió, descruzando los brazos y caminando hacia ella-. A ver… ¿Se ha declarado alguna desgracia de la que yo no me haya enterado?

Pudo ver como negaba con la cabeza, frunciendo ligeramente los labios, acabando por encogerse de hombros provocando así que la pelirroja se riera antes de cogerla, enlazando su brazo con el suyo para caminar con ella en dirección hacia donde se preparaban los últimos detalles.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Ya has venido más veces conmigo a algo así…

\- Ya, pero esta vez es diferente… - se quedó mirando hacia la otra, viendo como arqueaba una ceja-. Sora, es la primera vez que vengo contigo desde que soy tu socia… Quiero que todo salga bien.

La ceja arqueada de la pelirroja se levantó algo más, acompañada por la otra. No había caído en aquello, dándose cuenta de que era una realidad. Sin duda alguna había ido muchas veces a su lado a cualquiera de las semanas de la moda y había estado a su lado siempre, pero no se le había ocurrido verlo de otra forma.

\- Haru… ¿Con todo lo que me has ayudado desde que estás a mí lado me puedes decir que diferencia hay? No me daba ni cuenta de que eso… Pero bueno, creo que sobra que te vuelva a dejar clarito que la única de las dos que siempre ha menospreciado tu trabajo eres tú. Socia o ayudante… - se encogió de hombros-. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta de que si te convertí en mi socia era para que no te fueras con la competencia? – sonrió, divertida-. Si hasta te tuve bloqueando todas las noticias de la JAXA sobre uno de los acontecimientos que más eco tuvo en este país hace unos años… - bromeó-. Así que no me vengas con tonterías de que estas nerviosa porque ahora eres mi socia y antes no que todavía te doy una colleja.

\- Eso me lo repites cuando algo de lo que he diseñado yo lo vea la gente… - miró hacia otro lado intentando disimular el color rojo que se había apoderado de su cara mientras que hablaba.

\- Sigo presumiendo a día de hoy mi vestido cada vez que alguien ve las, es la única respuesta que tengo que darte… - intentó sonar todo lo seria que pudo antes de girar la cabeza hacia aquellos que esperaban por ella-. Buenos días… Vamos a ver si lo dejamos todo listo antes de que se nos eche el tiempo encima.

* * *

Yamato se había despertado cuando Sora, quedándose en la cama cuando ella le dijo que no hacía falta que la acompañara que iba a tener mucho trabajo y que podía seguir durmiendo. Sin duda en momentos como aquel echaba de menos haberse llevado a la niña y a los digimon con ellos, pero entendía que una cosa era que por la mañana pudiera quedarse más rato en la cama y otra que fuera a tener tiempo de verdad para ellos.

Había aprovechado para desayunar con ella, quedándose entretenido en la cama vigilándola mientras que ella hacía y deshacía hasta que se había ido. Sin duda estaba acostumbrado a madrugar, pero estaba cansado del viaje del día anterior y pensaba tomarse las cosas con calma. Salió de la cama con pereza, acercándose a la ventana, observando las vistas que tenía desde allí.

No conocía la ciudad ni tampoco había estado más que aquella ves que Taichi había tenido a bien matarlos a todos del susto. No había tenido tiempo de hacer turismo, sin duda, ni mucho menos ganas, de manera que era la primera vez que posaba la mirada en aquel lugar. Siguió con la mirada el cauce del río, sonriendo ligeramente. Se giró, decidiendo que era un buen momento para empezar el día, dirigiendo así sus pasos hacia el baño.

Un buen rato más tarde, cuando ya estaba vestido y listo para irse, escuchó cómo llamaban a su puerta, acercándose a abrir pudiendo imaginarse quién podía ser. Al abrir, comprobó que había acertado, encontrándose a Andrew al otro lado.

\- ¿Te vas ya? – le preguntó.

\- Sí, Haru salió a las carreras hace un rato… Yo creo que antes incluso que Sora. ¿Te las arreglas bien solo? Tengo que ir a comprobar que todo esté en su sitio.

\- Tranquilo, si no tengo testigos de que me he perdido nadie lo sabrá – sonrió-. Vete, ya me arreglo. El invento este de Google maps y yo siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien.

\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa y las otras dos no dan señales llámame a mí, que me he pasado unos cuantos años aquí. Y créeme, es probable que no sepamos de ellas hasta que se les pase la histeria.

Divertido, asintió a sus palabras, contestando a su gesto de despedida con otro con la cabeza antes de quedarse mirando hacia Andrew a medida que se alejaba por el pasillo. Siempre que se daban situaciones de ese tipo no podía evitar sentir una punzada de culpa por haber malpensado de él en su momento y haberlo juzgado tan rápidamente.

Cerró la puerta, acercándose a donde había dejado todas sus cosas para terminar de prepararse y poder dejar libre la habitación también para que pudieran limpiarla. La noche anterior habían llegado a las tantas y habían caído los dos en coma en la cama. Sora había llegado además con un notable dolor de cabeza bastante intenso y ni siquiera había sido capaz de terminar de cenar. Podría entretenerse también en investigar un sitio al que poder ir a comer para intentar compensarlo.

No tardó en salir por la puerta del hotel colocándose bien la cazadora, notando el frescor de la mañana en su cara. Le gustaba aquel tipo de clima y no tener que estar escondiéndose del sol abrasados para poder salir a dar un paseo. No tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde ir, no había hecho planes, de manera que simplemente echó a andar mientras que pensaba en la hora que podría ser en Tokio, no atreviéndose a llamar por temor a que Aiko se pudiera despertar.

Aprovechando que tenía el teléfono en la mano aprovechó para enviarle un mensaje a Sora para avisarla de que ya había salido y luego echar a andar. Iba a dar un paseo sin rumbo por el momento, dejándose guiar únicamente por el propio cauce del río. Estaba cerca de los elementos más sonados de la ciudad, pudiendo ver desde donde estaba tanto el London Eye como el parlamento. Iba a esperar por Sora para acercarse hasta aquellas zonas, eso sin duda, yendo en dirección contraria.

* * *

Sora se quedó con la vista fija en las modelos que tenía delante, con gesto crítico, atenta a cada uno de los detalles. No pudo evitar dejar ir una sonrisa que no solía vérsele tanto como debería, estando muy satisfecha con lo que tenía delante de los ojos. Aquellos eran algunos de los diseños que había terminado en Tanegashima.

\- ¿Tramas algo en mi contra? – dijo Andrew, habiendo sacado algo de tiempo para pasarse a saludar.

\- ¿Por qué? – le dijo entretenida girándose hacia él.

\- Porque eso – señaló hacia los diseños- es competencia desleal.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que quiero trabajar contigo, don "estoy casi de aniversario"? Cuando volvamos a Tokio te voy a coger de la oreja y vamos a hacer algo juntos de una vez.

\- Eso dímelo cuando vuelva de París – sonrió, divertido-. ¿Haru?

\- Hiperventilando en alguna parte que no tengo demasiado claro…

\- Más o menos como la dejé yo entonces. ¿Has hablado con Yamato? Me pasé por la habitación para ver si necesitaba algo o que le diera alguna orientación…

\- Sí, me dijo que se iba a dar un paseo y que, en teoría, iba a venir a buscarme. Sabe hablar inglés, malo será que no sea capaz de decirle a un taxi que lo acerquen si se pierde…

\- Si es que… además de pelirroja, mala…

\- ¡Oye! – alargó la mano rápidamente hacia él para darle un manotazo.

Echándose a reír los dos a la vez, los ojos de Andrew acabaron posándose en lo que había estado observando ella momentos antes, terminando por acercarse hacia algunos de los diseños que estaban todavía en las perchas.

\- ¿Y esto? ¿No tienes personal suficiente? Si quieres puedo pasarte un par de números…

\- No, tranquilo. Eso de ahí es mío porque todavía no sé qué me voy a poner todavía para el desfile – hizo un gesto a las modelos para que se fueran-. También son parte de lo que hice cuando estaba fuera de Tokio, pero bueno, no creo que esto vaya a salir en algún momento a la venta.

\- ¿Son para ti? – entretenido, puso su mejor cara de seriedad técnica-. Voy a tener que echarle un ojo entonces… - se llevó la mano hacia el bolsillo, sacándose así las gafas.

\- ¿Vas a ayudarme a ver cuál me pongo? Que sepas que no te pienso dejar que te acerques con los alfileres que ya sabemos los dos como acaba siempre eso…

* * *

Yamato miró hacia el cartel que indicaba el nombre de la calle, leyéndolo lentamente antes de volver a sacar su teléfono y comprobar que estaba exactamente en la ubicación que había estado buscando.

\- Brewer Street – repitió, asegurándose así que era donde Sora le había dicho que tendría lugar el desfile a última hora de la tarde.

Se notaba que aquella semana había movimiento en aquella zona. A pesar de que tenía pinta de tener mucha vida en condiciones normales, sin duda los eventos de la moda habían convertido el lugar en todo un bullicio de gente.

\- ¿Has llegado hasta aquí tú solito? – la voz de una divertida Haru reclamó su atención, girándose hacia ella para verla con un par de cafés en la mano.

\- ¿Sorprendida? Perdona, pero trabajo para la agencia espacial japonesa… ¿Seguís muy liadas?

\- Depende. Si le preguntas a Sora está en su elemento comprobando que todo esté perfecto sin apenas despeinarse y yo estoy a punto de que me den dos infartos…

\- ¿Y llevas algo con cafeína en la mano? ¿Voy a tener que quitártelo?

\- Eh, no son para mí. Son uno para tu señora esposa y otra para el gracioso de Andrew que ha venido a meter las narices un poco por aquí. Tranquilo, ya me amenazaron ellos antes para que no me acercara a la cafeína.

Echándose a reír por la declaración, echó a andar a la vez que ella, entrando al interior del edificio donde iba a tener lugar más tarde el desfile, aprovechando para coger uno de los pases que autorizaban el paso hacia el backstage.

\- Eres la novedad, así que si te sientes observado te aguantas – le dijo divertida-. Podemos ponerte una pegatina en la espalda que ponga Sr. Sora y así nos evitamos problemas, ¿qué te parece?

\- Qué graciosa estamos… Tú juega, que luego veremos quien acaba dándose un bañito en el río…

\- ¡Ay! – escucharon al otro lado de la puerta la voz de Andrew mientras que abrían la puerta.

Acabando de esquivar a Sora, la cual, había amenazado con darle una patada en la espinilla por haberla pinchado de nuevo con uno de los alfileres queriendo, él solo se había dado con la esquina de una de las mesas, provocando que esta se estuviera riendo de él.

\- Mira, los serios y adultos diseñadores profesionales – dijo divertido Yamato, quedándose apoyado en la puerta-. ¿Qué? ¿Os lo pasáis bien?

\- Yamato – intentó dejar de reírse, miró hacia él sorprendida-. ¿Has llegado bien?

\- Si tu pregunta es si me he perdido… La respuesta es sí, dos o tres veces, pero así he estado haciendo turismo por la zona…

\- Pues ya tardabas, porque aquí la salvaje esta ya ha querido pegarme dos veces…

\- Dijo el que me acaba de pinchar con… ¡ay! – dando un brinco al sentir como volvía a hacerlo provocó que los presentes se echaran a reír.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** y se nos han ido a Londres. A ver que tal se les da la visita en esta ocasión a la parejita que al menos se han llevado refuerzos por si les da por montar desgracias nucleares. Por el momento parece que a nadie le ha dado un ataque de histeria y que Yamato no se ha perdido ni a acabado flotando en el Támesis, lo cual, viniendo de él, suena bastante bien.

Me he comido las despedidas con la nenita y el viaje porque tampoco lo veía demasiado interesante. Es un bebé y sí, podrá montar el drama al ver a sus papis irse, pero dudo que se entere de si se van a por el pan o de vacaciones jaajaja Así que mejor nos centramos en los adultos que seguro que dan para bastante. Y vamos a llamarlos adultos por llamarlos de alguna manera, que no tiene mucha pinta que cumplan bien los requisitos. Adultos por la edad física que tienen, no por otras muchas cosas más.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Natesgo:** contando que lleva desde la primera historia trabajando también con proyectos en el extranjero, creo que te me has perdido por el camino jajajaaja Aparte de que tampoco he entrado en detalles sobre si trabaja solo con moda femenina o masculina, así que vete tú a saber a lo que se dedica esa mujer y si no se ha metido hace ya tiempo en todo eso. Tampoco creo que vaya a pasear demasiado a Yamato porque ya sabemos todos lo que le gusta a él todo eso, sí que habrá que ver cómo evolucionan las cosas por las tierras inglesas.

Efectivamente, tienen más mono ellos de ella que al revés, sino ya puedes ver los pensamientos de Yamato en este capítulo. Pero bueno, no creo que le cause ningún trauma de infancia a la niña no tener a sus padres con ella unos días. No lo voy a decir demasiado alto que con lo contagioso que es convertir a los niños en mocosos burburja lo mismo se le acaba pegando a la pobrecilla de la que nadie mira.

¡Un beso!


	229. ¿Te sabes el camino?

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia Sora de reojo. A pesar de que ya habían tenido el primero de los pases el día anterior, el evento importante era aquella tarde y en aquellos momentos estaba tirada en la cama hecha un ovillo sobre sí misma.

\- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? – preguntó mientras que le acercaba una manta de las que habían dejado en el armario, echándosela por encima.

\- ¿Tengo cara de estar bien? – farfulló mientras que la aceptaba empezando a envolverse poco a poco en ella.

No le contestó, notando el tono más cortante de lo habitual en las palabras de ella. A esas alturas ya la conocía más que de sobra como para saber lo que le pasaba y que no era él el problema, sino algo completamente diferente.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó.

\- Tranquila, todavía tienes tiempo, son las tres aún – volvió a quedarse observándola-. ¿Por qué no intentas dormir un rato y te aviso yo cuando sea la hora? – vio que giraba la cabeza hasta observarlo unos segundos, terminando por asentir.

\- Llámame con tiempo que me quiero dar una ducha caliente que seguro que me ayuda…

Sonrió ligeramente a sus palabras antes de decidir que la mejor de las ideas iba a ser volver a la cama él también, quedándose apoyado en los cojines, alargando la mano para poder poner la alarma por si acaso se acababa quedando dormido él también. Una vez que terminó, se acomodó bien, estirando el brazo a modo de invitación, notando como terminaba por arrastrase poco a poco hasta dejar su cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Bajó la vista hacia ella, empezando a jugar distraídamente con su pelo, sabiendo que solía ayudar a relajarla, no queriendo tampoco darle conversación para ver si se acababa quedando dormida de verdad para poder llevar mejor la noche.

\- Si es que tampoco es la fecha en la que me toca – acabó por escucharla refunfuñar.

\- Te habrá revuelto el avión – dijo, contestándole a pesar de sus intenciones iniciales.

\- No, si solo me duele, nada más.

\- ¿Serán nervios? – confuso, se quedó mirándola.

\- No, no son nervios. Créeme, sé diferenciar una cosa de la otra, pero… Me duele. No debería de ser nada más, para algo lo controlo, pero es que me está dando unos buenos pinchazos – gruñó, sacándole así una sonrisa.

\- Duerme y deja de protestar – se inclinó para poder dejar un beso en su cabello.

Escuchando la respuesta de ella a modo de un ligero gruñido no pudo más que reírse, no volviendo a decirle nada más para ver si conseguía que descansara. Sabía que había vuelto a pasar mala noche y eso se había reflejado también en su humor a lo largo de la jornada, estando de malas desde que se había despertado.

Pasó un rato hasta que fue consciente de que finalmente se había quedado dormida. Eso era buena señal, esperando que pudiera pasar mejor así el desfile y el evento posterior. Sin duda, la ocasión era importante y no necesitaba encontrarse mal y estar de mal humor. Ya bastante iba a tener con el estrés que todo aquello le provocaba. Desde que habían llegado a Londres se había pasado todo el tiempo corriendo de un lado para otro y eso sin duda seguro que estaba colaborando en su estado actual.

Volvió a coger su teléfono de encima de la mesa al ver brillar una luz, sonriendo de forma automática al darse cuenta de que su padre le acababa de mandar una foto de Aiko con sus primos, los tres sentados esperando por la merienda. Era una buena forma de conseguir que Dai y Reiji se quedaran quietos más de cinco segundos. Amplió su sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Gabumon estaba también con ellos, recordando entonces el momento en el que su pequeña lo había defendido de los otros dos.

Dejó la vista fija en la niña, dedicándose a observarla con más detalle. Sin duda la echaba mucho de menos y con el ritmo que había estado teniendo él podría haberla llevado a pasearse por la ciudad tranquilamente. Entendía perfectamente por qué la habían dejado en Tokio, por ejemplo, aquella noche no iban a poder estar ninguno de los dos pendientes de ella y la niña estaba mejor con sus abuelos. Aquello no quitaba, sin duda, que la echara en falta. Contestó al mensaje de su padre, distrayéndose de esa forma.

* * *

Sora salió de la ducha completamente vestida ya y directa hacia el espejo que tenían en la habitación, llamando así la atención de Yamato, quien había estado esperando por ella para poder acompañarla. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al verla con el vestido que iba a lucir aquella noche, recreándose en la visión hasta que se sentó delante del espejo, empezando a intentar colocarse bien el pelo.

\- ¿Estás listo ya? – le preguntó distraída.

\- Sí, solo estoy esperando por ti – asintió, caminando hasta ella-. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿A que no me haces el favor de bajar esto a recepción? – señaló con la cabeza un sobre que tenía encima de la mesa.

\- ¿Recepción?

\- Sí, ya dejé aviso por la mañana es para que lo envíen mañana.

\- Vale, ahora mismo vuelvo – sonriéndole por el reflejo cogió lo que ella le indicaba, echando entonces a andar hacia fuera.

La pelirroja aprovechó para terminar de arreglarse, sacando su neceser y empezando a dejar todo por encima para tenerlo a mano. Nunca solía maquillarse tampoco demasiado, pero en ocasiones especiales sí que le gustaba arreglarse algo más. Sonrió cuando al terminar alargó la mano hacia la caja que tenía junto a ella, sacando entonces los pendientes que la Navidad pasada le había regalado su marido poniéndoselos antes de dar por acabado su trabajo.

Se puso en pie, caminando hacia el armario donde había un espejo de cuerpo entonces, repasando así su imagen, ladeándose para poder comprobar mejor los detalles. No estaba demasiado cómoda aún, pero nada tenía que ver con la ropa, sino con el dolor que había estado teniendo toda la tarde y que no la había dejado descansar.

Cuando levantó la vista, se dio cuenta de que Yamato estaba apoyado no demasiado lejos observándola. Cruzó una mirada con él antes de que se acercara hasta donde estaba, haciendo que volviera a quedar frente al espejo al posar sus manos en torno a su cintura. Sonrió ante la imagen de ambos, apoyando la cabeza por encima de su hombro.

\- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó, girando la cara ligeramente para murmurar aquello cerca de su oído.

\- Más o menos – entrecerró sus ojos debido a su cercanía antes de volver a enfocarlo-. Todavía no me has dejado ver qué tal ha quedado – empezó a revolverse entre sus manos consiguiendo así girarse.

Dejándola hacer, fue él quien retrocedió un par de pasos para dejar que lo viera bien, colocándose bien. Se dio cuenta perfectamente como cambiaba la forma de observarlo de ella, volviendo a ver aquel modo más técnico y serio en sus ojos. No puso más que sonreír cuando la vio avanzar hacia él y colocarse a su espalda, volviendo a comprobar que todo estuviera perfectamente.

\- Bueno… Podrás pasar – le dijo sonriendo finalmente, divertida.

\- ¿Cómo que podré pasar? – intentó fingir ofensa-. Pero bueno, evidentemente que puedo pasar.

\- No te las des – aprovechó para quedarse frente a él-. Y no es un evento tan formal, así que no hace falta que te repeines tanto – llevó su mano hacia su flequillo, sin poder evitar revolvérselo algo, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Yo que tú, no haría esas cosas si pretendes llegar a tu hora, señora diseñadora importante – posó las manos en su cintura tan solo unos segundos, dejando que perdieran altura para darle un tironcito y dejarla pegada a él.

\- No me des ideas, ¿quieres? Porque te digo yo que bien me iba a venir para como llevo toda la tarde… - hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto-. Anda… vamos que si tardo en llegar igual tengo a Haru con dos o tres infartos.

Relajó el gesto, teniendo que darle toda la razón haciendo visto a la otra chica horas antes y sabiendo que estaba completamente de los nervios. Aprovechó para robarle un rápido beso antes de soltarla.

\- Venga, termina y nos vamos, que le tengo algo de aprecio para ser cómplice de que se nos muera…

Pasó poco tiempo antes de que los dos salieran por fin de la habitación del hotel, caminando tranquilamente. A pesar de que no quedara demasiado lejos el lugar, no iban a ir andando, habiendo aprovechado para alquilar un coche con el que poder moverse. Sin duda que en aquel país se condujera por el mismo lado que en el de ellos era una ayuda muy importante.

\- ¿Quieres llevarlo tú? – le preguntó el rubio mientras que terminaban de llegar en el garaje.

\- No…

\- ¿Por? Normalmente cuando estás algo nerviosa te gusta – le movió la llave delante de los ojos.

La única respuesta de ella fue mover un poco la falda de su vestido asegurándose así que pudiera ver el tipo de calzado que llevaba y encogiéndose de hombros con resignación. Se echó a reír, entendiendo el problema no sin poder evitar que sus ojos se posaran también en a pierna de su esposa.

\- Tú mejor céntrate en lo que te tienes que centrar, Ishida – le dijo divertida al darse cuenta de ello, yendo hacia la puerta del coche para entrar.

\- A ver, espera… Espera – fue tras ella para llegar antes y poder abrirle la puerta.

\- Oh, por favor… Qué caballero – divertida, se rio por lo bajo, aceptando su ayuda para poder sentarse.

El vestido sin duda la hacía maniobrar peor y la ayuda de él le sirvió para poder sentarse sin mayores problemas, acabando por agradecerle el gesto con una sonrisa, acomodándose y aprovechando para ponerse el cinturón mientras que él se sentaba también.

\- Oye – le dijo intentando parecer lo más seria posible.

\- ¿Qué? – giró la cabeza interrogante.

\- No te irás a perder, ¿verdad?

Se quedó mirándola, empezando poco a poco a entrecerrar los ojos hasta intentar lanzarle una mirada desdeñosa provocándole una buena carcajada. Sin duda, con las idas y venidas de humor que había tenido desde que habían llegado a Londres, no iba a decir que no le sonara muy bien lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Está graciosa la diseñadora. Pues yo que tú tendría cuidado no vaya a ser que me vaya con alguna de tus modelos que se ofrezca a tratarme mejor… - fingió farfullar mientras que terminaba de comprobar que todo estuviera a su gusto y finalmente arrancaba,

\- Oh, adelante por favor – entretenida, se quedó mirándolo-. Pero acuérdate que la que tiene comprada a toda tu familia soy yo, así que yo que tú tendría cuidado.

\- Sora… partimos de que mi padre ya debe de haberme desheredado hace tiempo. Si eso es lo peor a lo que me expongo pues mira… Igual… ¿Tú crees que con el cuento de que soy astronauta le llame la atención a alguna?

\- Haz la prueba… Pero ten cuidado, que andará Andrew por la zona y a él sí que lo conocen del mundillo de la moda y a lo mejor están ocupadas acosándolo…

Entretenida con la conversación, dejándolo por fin conducir tranquilo se quedó pensando en sus últimas palabras, a sabiendas de que lo había dicho bromeando, pero también era una buena verdad. Esperaba que Haru no fuera a estresarse más de la cuenta porque realmente hacía bastante tiempo que ellas no estaban presentes y sin duda, la situación no podía ser más diferente en aquel momento.

\- ¿Te sabes el camino? – le preguntó Sora, confusa, al cabo de unos minutos al darse cuenta de que parecía ir muy decidido.

\- Mientras que dormías de tarde me he mirado bien la ruta, para que no protestes luego y te metas conmigo porque dices que me pierdo…

\- Qué aplicado – se quedó mirándolo, manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios-. Diles eso también a las modelos luego, que seguro que ayuda…

Entretenida, dio un ligero respingo cuando sintió la mano de él posarse sobre su pierna para darle un ligero pellizco.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** bah bah bah qué poca confianza. Si es que me siento falsamente acusada... Ni que hubiera armado ninguna desgracia más gorda de la cuenta por aquel territorio. Todo falsas acusaciones contra mi persona, que conste en acta.

Si por el momento solo parece que el cuerpo de la pelirroja no está de acuerdo con que esté de vacaciones con su rubio solita y anda un poco revuelta buscando mimos y manta para poder sobrevivir. Parece que por la noche al menos está de mejor humor y que se encuentra también mejor para poder sobrevivir al desfile. A ver si al menos no se les termina muriendo Haru en el intento del infarto o algo, que esa pobre mujer anda hiperventilando por los rincones de toda la ciudad. Andrew en vez de dedicarse a lo suyo debe de tener que andar llevándole tilas para evitar que se le desmaye o algo por el estilo.

Mañana lunes otra vez y me entran ganas de ponerme a patalear muy fuertemente, que esta semana sí que es ya la primera con todo el horario completo y desplegado y me parece que voy a llorar mucho por los rincones. A ver si llevo viva al viernes y sin haberme cargado a nadie en el intento que además están de exámenes.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Natesgo:** jajajaja se te contagia de los mocosillos. De hecho, de todas las historias, casi todo el trabajo que ha salido haciendo ella ha sido internacional y solo ha podido hacer muy pocas cosas ya más centradas en su país y en lo tradicional. En la línea temporal tampoco es que haga tan siquiera demasiado tiempo de eso, juraría que la cosa arrancó más en serio cuando ya había tenido a Aiko.

La pobre mujer debe de verse todavía demasiado "nueva" en todo eso. No es que su "jefa" precisamente tenga muchos más años de experiencia que ella, pero supongo que son los suficientes. Eso y que la pobre no tiene todavía demasiado aprendido eso de que es perfectamente válida para su trabajo y que debería de estar muy orgullosa. Que no la han enchufado sin más, que está en un puesto que se ha ganado.

Y los adultos grandes que sigan jugando entre ellos ahora que pueden que luego tienen que fingir ser serios profesionales en los desfiles y no sé yo qué tal lo llevarán los unos y los otros. Por el momento con el que lleguen todos de una pieza al día siguiente la cosa parece calmada.

¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** ¿qué tal todo vecina? ¿Has podido descansar al menos el fin de semana? Yo medio medio porque hoy por la mañana he trabajado, pero bueno... Esta semana empiezo con nuevos horarios y me parece a mí que se me va a hacer muy laaaarga la semana. Pero muy mucho... Con solo decirte que de solo pensarlo gruño, pero bueno, venga que en el fondo es para bien. ¿Que tal va la búsqueda de compañero de piso nuevo?

El matrimonio a cuatro que se montan con los Yagami seguro que es algo que está aceptado hasta por la familia de Koemi que son los que menos conocen el asunto seguro. Que primero parecía que aunque la niña se les casara con Tacihi y que éste solo tenía una hermana, pues parecía venir con una pelirroja en el pack. Luego volvió el marido y claro... OTP a cuatro bandas de los serios. Y con los Evans, salvando las diferencias, tampoco lo hacen nada mal, que aquí los puñales también vuelan que da gusto.

No, no mantuvieron trato prácticamente, así que seguramente me hayas leído poner que no había sabido de ellos y todo eso muchas veces. Pero es una forma general de hablar más bien. Taichi tampoco estaba enfadado, enfadado... Y le envió la invitación de boda... Y al poco de haber vuelto le dijo que querría que fuera el padrino, así que era un poco de esperar que algo de contacto, aunque fuera en situaciones como aquella, hubieran tenido. Que seguramente vieran cómo le salía humo de la cabeza a nuestro embajador favorito antes de llamar, eso no te lo voy a negar, pero la situación era digna de dejarse de memeces.

Aiko intenta cargarse a toda su familia, nada nuevo. Toshiko se tenía ganado que fuera a ella a la primera que la llamara así, que después del susto que se llevó el ´día que tuvo que llevar a Sora al hospital le tocaba algo como compensación ya a la pobre mujer. Y sí, evidentemente al final la que sale ganando es ella, aunque el pobre hombre ande con la baba colgando por esos detalles, la que lo va a pasear al final va a ser ella y seguro que va a ir más contenta que nadie.

Ánimo con la semana vecina, que tenemos que sobrevivir a ella sea como sea. ¡Un bico grandote!


	230. Tiempo de escaparte

\- No me puedo creer que estés nerviosa precisamente a estas alturas, Sora… - le dijo una vez que ya habían llegado a su destino, quedándose todavía dentro del coche.

La observó detenidamente, conociéndola ya hasta tan punto de ser capaz de reconocer el nerviosismo en su rostro sin necesidad de que hubiera podido abrir la boca. Y menos mal, porque no había sido capaz de hacerla decir nada desde hacía ya unos minutos. Posó sus ojos en las manos de Sora, agarrada a su bolso como si temiera que se lo fueran a quitar, notando la tensión en sus manos.

\- Llevo días riéndome de Haru por sus histerias y mira cómo estoy yo ahora – habló finalmente.

No era normal en ella ponerse así por un desfile. Por importante que fuera. Llegados al punto en el que estaba ya enseñando sus nuevos diseños al mundo no tenía sentido. Algunos dirían que aquello no tenía sentido, pero jamás dejaría ir un proyecto hacia delante, y menos, llegar a tal punto, sin estar completamente segura de ello. Había estado muchísimo más nerviosa en otras ocasiones cuando era ella la que tenía que ver los diseños terminados y hechos realidad que cuando había tenido que enseñarlos a nadie.

Aquellos nervios eran diferentes, partían de unos latidos más acelerados de la cuenta y seguían con una completa inseguridad que se había apoderado de su cabeza sin motivo aparente. Nada estaba fuera de gusto, nada escapa a su control. Y aunque hiciera ya algunos años del último desfile importante en el que había hecho acto de presencia, ¿qué problema había? Era su trabajo el que se presentaba y el que había sido constante y consecuente con su línea desde siempre…

\- Eh – la voz de Yamato y su mano posándose sobre una de las de ella la hizo volver a la realidad-. ¿Estás bien?

Giró el cuello haciendo contacto visual con él. Intuía por lo que lo preguntaba, sabiendo que normalmente sus nervios solían ir asociados a problemas de otro tipo como nauseas y desastres peores. Sin duda, no iba a ser el mejor de los momentos para que algo así pasara. A pesar de todo, seguía pensando que era todo diferente. Eran nos nervios que habían aparecido en momentos en los que estaba con la cabeza distraída, o cuando intentaba dormir… Nervios sin sentido y sin motivo.

\- Estaré – sonrió-. Anda, vamos… Que solo me faltaría llegar tarde y quedarme sin socia porque sea a ella a la que le termine de dar un colapso – dijo antes de retirar su mano de debajo de la del rubio para poder desabrochar su cinturón.

Sin tenerlas todas consigo asintió a las palabras de la pelirroja, dejándola hacer mientras que él hacía lo mismo y se aseguraba de que todo había quedado apagado antes de poder bajarse del coche, aprovechando para estirarse ligeramente viendo por el rabillo del ojo que la pelirroja abría la puerta, acelerando en ese momento sus pasos para llegar antes y poder tenderle la mano.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que me vaya de narices al suelo otra vez? – dijo, intentando así distraerse.

\- Pues mira… Iba a estar muy feo que de repente llegaras con toda la nariz hinchada, exacto. Y además… pues mira, las vistas son muy buenas desde esta perspectiva, así que tengo que aprovechar… - sonrió divertido de forma ligeramente ladeada asegurándose de poder ayudarla.

Negando con la cabeza, distraída por su comentario y sus acciones, la pelirroja se puso en pie. Sin lugar a dudas no solía ser alguien que se quedara esperando aquellos gestos, incluso no siendo raros por parte de Yamato, pero aquel día lo agradecía, teniendo que tener cuidado con la ropa que llevaba puesta.

\- Oye – le dijo una vez que se puso en pie dándose cuenta de algo-. ¿Quieres entrar conmigo o prefieres no hacerlo?

\- ¿Eh? – confuso, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca que provocó la risa de ella.

\- Sí… - dio un paso hacia él, aprovechando para poder entretenerse en colocarle bien los cuellos de la camisa-. Se me había olvidado por completo decirte nada… Lo que pasa es que ahora, si entras conmigo, pues…

\- Con la de vueltas que estás dando estás empezando a preocuparme – comentó entretenido, dejando sus ojos fijos en el rostro de la pelirroja a pesar de que estuviera mirando ella hacia otra parte.

\- Es que no sé cómo se me pudo olvidar… Va a haber prensa – hizo una mueca, arrugando la nariz y volviendo a establecer contacto visual con él-. Y si entras conmigo, pues… Yo sé que odias eso…

Arqueó una ceja, entendiendo ahora las vueltas que estaba dado. Había podido escucharlo protestar muchas veces cuando por sus propios temas laborales se había visto obligado a tener que ser él el que diera la cara en los medios. No le gustaba, no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia. Posiblemente hubiera sido uno de los motivos más radicales que hicieron que no se interesase de forma profesional por la música. La simple idea hacía que le dieran ganas de escaparse en dirección contraria. Pero, si lo pensaba fríamente, aquello tenía toda la lógica del mundo.

\- No sé cómo no me acordé primero de decírtelo – intentó expresar con su gesto una disculpa.

\- Posiblemente porque llevas unas semanas caóticas, trabajando como una loca y a las carreras con lo de la mudanza… Intentando dedicarnos algo de tiempo a Aiko y a mí, por ejemplo… - entretenido por la mueca que puso, terminó por encogerse de hombros-. Creo que podré sobrevivir… - se quedó pensativo unos segundos, terminando por llevar la mano hacia su cabello, aprovechando para recogérselo tras la oreja, ganando unos segundos para ayudar a que se calmara algo más.

\- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, puedes entrar tranquilamente por donde todos los demás y luego nadie te vendrá a tocar las narices aunque ya estés conmigo…

Cortó sus palabras cuando notó como se inclinaba hacia ella para poder darle un beso, quedándose a la espera, disfrutando del momento, aprovechando para cerrar los ojos y terminar por cerrar sus brazos en torno a su cuello, quedándose del todo pegada a él.

\- Si me dejas entrar por otra parte no te garantizo que no me vaya a perder yo solito y acabe en el sitio menos oportuno – dijo divertido cuando se separó de ella, dejando su frente apoyada sobre la suya-. Sobreviviré, creo que lo único que puedo hacer con lo nerviosa que te me has puesto tu sola en hacerte de apoyo. Así que yo estoy muy bien así pero quizás deberíamos ir subiendo - esperó a ver como sonreía, asintiendo, antes de volver a hablar-. Y oye, ya que es la primera vez que me haces algo para mí, creo que puedo pavonearme un rato…

Consiguiendo así que se echara a reír abiertamente, la soltó, esperando que fuera ella quien echara a andar antes de seguirla. No se le había ocurrido que existiera la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse a los medios, pero ahora que se lo había dicho, le parecía totalmente lógico. Tenía razón con eso de que no le iba a hacer gracia, pero sin duda no iba con él nada de todo aquello y estaba seguro de que podría sobrevivir a acompañarla.

No había tenido tampoco el mejor de los días la pelirroja. Era perfectamente consciente de ello. Ya había empezado a encontrarse algo mal por culpa de avión y aunque parecía que había sido cosa solo del día de llegada, su cuerpo no parecía estar del todo de acuerdo. Ahora parecían descubrirse por fin los nervios como motivo de todo aquello, y, siendo así, sin duda prefería ir a su lado que escaparse por otro lado.

\- Aun estás a tiempo de escaparte – le murmuró por lo bajo cuando estaban a punto de salir del ascensor.

\- No me apetece acabar perdido por una ciudad que no conozco…

\- ¿Otra vez? – cortó su frase sin dejarlo terminarla.

\- Otra vez – aprovechando que tenía su mano en torno a su cintura le dio un ligero pinchacito con los dedos entre las costillas haciéndole cosquillas.

Distraído por aquello, no pensó más en lo que estaba por llegar, echando a andar con ella, distraído, sin molestarse tan siquiera en soltarla, para algo estaban en otro tipo de contexto totalmente diferente.

* * *

\- Oye, ¿quieres hacer el favor de tranquilizarte o te tengo que traer algo más fuerte que la tila? – preguntó Andrew mientras que se quedaba mirando para Haru, quienes habían llegado mucho primero-. ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan histérica? Vale, es la primera vez que en algo de este "no eres la ayudante", pero… ¿tengo que darte la charla otra vez?

\- No… - gruñó por lo bajo-. Además, ¿dónde se ha metido Sora?

\- Ya ha llegado – dijo finalmente dándole el vaso que había ido a buscar con la infusión-. Lo que pasa es que viene acompañada por una cara que nunca habían visto y creo que están intentando sobrevivir…

Frunció el ceño, confusa mientras que cogía la bebida, acabando por entender a quién se podía referir, relajando algo el gesto, entretenida al imaginarse el drama. Dejó la vista posada en el líquido, soplándolo, intentando así tranquilizarse algo más.

\- Oye, si no tienes ganas de aguantarlos puedes mandarles tú la foto firmada a los de Tokio y así vas con la delantera… En vez de una postal, les mandamos eso – divertida ante lo que iba gruñendo Yamato por lo bajo, Sora hizo finalmente acto de presencia, quedándose mirando hacia los otros dos-. Ten cuidado no te vayas a quemar – le dijo a Haru al verla con intención de dar un trago.

\- Yo creo que ni se daría cuenta – contestó Andrew, entretenido, observando a Yamato-. ¿Qué?

\- Ni media palabra – no necesitó que dijera más, viendo la sonrisa que tenía puesta.

\- No he dicho nada – alzó ambas manos-. ¿Vosotras dos qué vais a hacer? ¿Se os puede dejar solas? ¿Necesita alguien ayuda?

\- Fuera, venga… - habló por fin Sora, agitando la mano en un gesto hacia el otro, quedándose ella al lado de Haru-. Ya me encargo yo de que a nadie le dé algo mientras que estamos aquí. ¿Me vigilas que Yamato no se me pierda?

Notando como los ojos azules de él se quedaban fijos en ella a medida en los entrecerraba, no pudo más que reírse, posando su mano sobre el brazo de Haru para que se pusiera en pie y la siguiera.

\- Os veo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo a modo de despedida-. Oye, seguro que si cotilleas por Twitter puedes encontrar alguna de las fotos de antes, si te aburres puedes ir mandándoselas tú a tu padre…

\- Sora… Vas a volver andando al hotel… - dijo el rubio antes de negar con la cabeza, riéndose por lo bajo y echar a andar con Andrew para saber por dónde tenía que ir-. Y por favor, Haru, intenta no morirte que si ya se me desquicia ahora que tiene ayuda nadie quiere volver a las malas épocas de antes… - las observó unos segundos, poniéndose serio solo al final-. Suerte.

Entretenida con la situación, algo más relajada ya, los siguió con la mirada mientras que se iba, cruzando una última mirada con su marido antes de girarse hacia la castaña, dejando los brazos en jarras sobre su cadera.

\- Pero bueno, ¿de verdad? Mira que a mí me han entrado unos nervios bastante estúpidos, pero no es nada comparado con lo tuyo… ¿Tengo que darte la charla otra vez?

\- Deja de hablar igual que Andrew, ¿quieres? – se puso en pie finalmente-. ¿Vamos a comprobar que todo esté bien?

\- Haru, está todo bien. Lo hemos revisado cientos de veces estos días y si algún botón se ha soltado pues mala suerte, ¿de acuerdo? Anda… Vamos… - enganchó su brazo con el de ella, echando así a andar hacia los vestidores.

No estaba preocupada por que algo se pudiera torcer, sino que estaba más interesada en dar el último visto bueno general a todo el concepto del desfile. Así ella misma se quedaría mucho más tranquila. Era algo que siempre había hecho, le importaba mucho más una visión general de todo que ir detalle por detalle y, aquellas cosas que le iban bien, tampoco tenían por qué cambiar.

\- Oye, ¿has llevado a Yamato contigo desde la entrada? – le preguntó la más joven de las dos, confusa, viendo como recibía como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros-. ¿De verdad?

\- ¿Qué? Dijo que quería acompañarme… Además… - un ligero rubor subió a su cara sin poder evitarlo- ¿no puedo presumir un poco yo también?

\- ¿Un poco?

Echándose a reír las dos a la vez, finalmente se perdieron por el pasillo.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** los raptores son unos exagerados pero tú mándamelos por si acaso que hoy me han avisado de que uno de los peores terrores que solo venían a mate va a empezar a venir conmigo y la forma de decírmelo poco más ha sido venir a darme el pésame, así que verás tú qué risas. Los raptores y las tartarugas me van a venir de maravilla.

Y parece que ya han llegado al desfile y que al final sí que la pelirroja tramaba poder pavonearse de marido estúpidamente guapo bien cogidita de su brazo, que de vez en cuando toca y ella está encantada de que la vean bien vista con él. Y seguro que él está más que encantado de presumir de pelirroja, la cosa será que nadie los haya pillado babándose encima el uno con el otro y que sean todo fotos profesionales y esas cosas, que seguro que en Tokio todas esas fotos son muy bien recibidas.

Veremos a ver si sobrviven todos a la noche que por el momento Haru parece tener todas las de perder aunque parece que Sora empieza a ponerse nerviosa por momentos. Un besito de tortuguita para ti y venga que hemos sobrevivido el lunes.

**Guest Vecina:** uf, mira, la última vez que nos cruzamos con portugueses fue un show al principio, pero bueno, acabamos consiguiendo sobrevivir y entendernos entre todos bastante bien jajaja Así que tú con el gallego seguro que lo llevas mucho mejor. Y vaya bien que hayas podido dar con alguien prontito. Y yo... pues mira, cuando he salido me ha debido de venir el flus de Yamato y me he ido a comprar calcetines para que se me pasaran los males. Y si quieres te resumo más el día como que intenté pasar en el bus la tarjeta de crédito en vez de la del bus... Jajajajaja Están de exámenes de la 2ª evaluación los de segundo, de recuperaciones el resto... AINS. No digo más.

Jajajaja lo de Sora son nervios y la regla, ya te lo confirmo yo, aunque el jet lag seguro que se ha unido y entre todo está ahí digna de manta y mimos. Al menos tiene un rubio como remedio que yo creo que le va a venir bien para sobrevivir. Ahora nos imaginamos a la tropa de Tokio cotilleando la prensa y encontrándose una foto de esos dos en la sección de moda. Me sé de unos cuantos que la van a enmarcar.

Yo es que suelo estar en el otro bando. Este verano de vacaciones iba precisamente con una amiga que si la dejas sola dos minutos en la calle se te pierde y claro, entre que de alemán no tenemos ni idea y su orientación, iba muerta de risa porque claro, era como llevan un perrín detrás. De hecho si le hubiéramos puesto correa por si acaso pues mira yo creo que hubiera estado más feliz jajajaja Ains vecina, voy a ver si hago algo un ratejo ahora que tengo las neuronas en modo parpadeante. ¡Un bico grandote!


	231. Debería de buscar mi sitio

\- Nunca habías venido a alguno de estos eventos, ¿no? – preguntó Andrew entretenido todavía al ver las caras que estaba poniendo Yamato.

\- No, no se había dado la ocasión. Desde que estoy de vuelta en Tokio no ha venido a ninguno. Y mira que ya va para tres años…

\- Bueno, tampoco te pierdes gran cosa. Al menos visto desde nuestro lado, claro, esto es una locura y un trabajo extra que debería de hacérselo solo. Pero bueno, hasta dónde sé le dijeron que sería una buena oportunidad para hacer acto de presencia.

\- Sí, eso me dijo. El porqué seguro que lo entendéis vosotros mejor que yo…

Dejó ese comentario así en el aire, porque en realidad no le había hecho preguntas a Sora sobre el motivo de aquello. Lo llegaba a intuir sin necesidad de saber de moda. En un mundo como aquel era importante que los nombres detrás de las firmas se dieran a conocer, o en casos como el de ella, se vieran obligados a tener que acudir simplemente para atender todos los compromisos que pudieran tener. Lo entendía sin necesidad de que nadie se lo explicase. Era una empresa demasiado comercial y de cara al público.

Al igual que le había parecido lógico que cuando habían llegado la prensa hubiera reconocido automáticamente a Sora y que se hubieran centrado en ella. Si bien no era alguien a quien fuera de aquel mundo fuera a reconocerla como si fuera famosa, entre los suyos sí que lo era y comprendía el interés que pudiera despertar, sobretodo tras varios años de ausencia.

\- Y, contando que la he arrastrado ya conmigo a varias reuniones de la JAXA, como para que se me hubiera ocurrido protestar tan siquiera media palabra… - divertido, dejó caer el comentario. Le caía bien Andrew y sin duda, la relación había mejorado mucho entre ambos, pero no tenía la confianza como para decir que, a pesar de todo, le hacía ilusión poder acompañarla.

\- Me sé de alguien a quien no haría falta arrastrar precisamente para nada de todo eso… - dio un respingo de repente, asustado al sentir la vibración de su teléfono, la cual no esperaba, sacándolo del pantalón y leyendo el mensaje que le acababa de llegar-. La he invocado… - murmuró mientras que respondía rápidamente-. Creo que voy a tener que ir a comprobar no haberme quedado viudo tan joven… ¿Te quedas aquí o quieres venir?

\- Me quedo, tranquilo – se rio sin poder evitarlo-. Corre, que seguro que te iba a quedar muy fea la viudedad…

\- Horrible – metió de nuevo la mano en el bolsillo, sacando las invitaciones en las que apareció escrito el número de sus asientos-. O estás en primera o en segunda fila, dependiendo de la cantidad de gente hayan tenido con la que quedar bien.

Asintió, cogiendo la suya para poder guardarla y dejarlo irse, siguiéndolo con la mirada. Aprovechó el momento para lanzar un vistazo a su alrededor de reconocimiento. Sin duda aquello no era lo suyo, pero era donde tenía que estar. Lo mismo tendría que hacer pensado Sora las veces que lo había acompañado. O al menos la primera vez, porque poco tiempo había tardado en pasar antes de que se fueran a aliar directamente con ella.

Entretenido en sus propios pensamientos, sacó el teléfono, comprobando que no tuviera ninguna llamada o mensaje, encontrándose únicamente con un mensaje de su padre con una foto de Aiko durmiendo encima de Gabumon plácidamente. Dedicó unos momentos a contestarle y a observar ligeramente embobado a la niña antes de volver a guardarlo y acercarse lentamente hacia donde le había dicho Andrew que estaba su asiento, pensando en buscarlo antes de que aquello se llenase más.

\- ¿Yamato?

Una voz salida de la nada hizo que frenase, empezando a mirar hacia los lados con el ceño fruncido y confuso. La voz le había parecido conocida, pero no era capaz de asociar a nadie que pudiera conocerlo en aquel lugar. Tardó unos segundos en encontrarse, con la misma cara de confusión que él, a la dueña de la voz.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué narices estás haciendo tú aquí? – habló de nuevo, sin darle tiempo al rubio a terminar de situarse.

Recordaba la cara, tenía buena memoria, pero era completamente incapaz de recordar el nombre. Quizás lo había pillado demasiado de improviso, o quizás realmente su cabeza no había considerado importante guardar ese dato.

\- Pues… - no fue capaz de arrancar, todavía demasiado confuso.

\- Bueno, seguro que habrás venido acompañando a alguien, aunque ahora mismo te veo muy solo – siguió observándola atento, sin escuchar tampoco con demasiada atención. Su cabeza estaba ocupada en intentar recordar el nombre.

Daba gracias de que Mai, Takao o Katsu no estuvieran por allí. Sin duda ellos habían sido los mejores testigos de cómo había decidido matar el tiempo libre mientras que había estado en Tanegashima. Especialmente lo meses antes del primer viaje a Marte, cuando había empezado a ponerse más nervioso de la cuenta y sin duda había sido el momento perfecto para dar pie a esa fama que se había ganado de la que tanto le gustaba renegar ahora.

\- Emily… - soltó ella, dándose cuenta de lo que le pasaba -. ¿Tengo que ponerte más en contexto?

Dejó ir una sonrisa de disculpa, parte por verse pillado y parte porque, sin duda, no sabía demasiado bien como comportarse. No renegaba de aquellos años, pero poco tenía ya que ver con él nada de todo aquello.

\- Tengo mala memoria para los nombres – mintió intentando así disculparse.

\- Ya… A lo mejor me lo creería si hubiera vuelvo a saber algo de ti después… - hizo el comentario intentando utilizar un tono más cortante, quedándose mirando hacia el rubio seria unos segundos antes de reírse-. Era una broma… Tranquilo.

* * *

Frunció el ceño, quedándose seria, completamente concentrada en lo que tenía delante de sus ojos. La modelo que estaba a su lado en aquel momento llevaba el diseño que hacía de pieza central en la colección, siendo más parecido al estilo de Japón. Acabó por dejar ir una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, orgullosa de lo que estaba viendo.

\- Estás perfecta – le dijo a la modelo, dejándola irse tranquila-. Te cuidado con las mangas hasta que te toque salir que son especialmente delicadas y la gracia es que se muevan como te dije antes, ¿de acuerdo?

Viendo como asentía, volvió a sonreírle, aquella vez de forma más amable antes de girar sobre sus propios pasos y poder volver hacia donde había dejado a Haru con Andrew. Se quedó observándolos unos segundos, viendo que parecía haberla tranquilizado, aprovechando entonces el momento a asomarse como pudo sin ser vista y poder buscar a Yamato con la mirada.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, usando la altura de él para poder hacerlo más fácilmente, viéndolo no demasiado lejos de dónde le había conseguido el asiento. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba acompañado por alguien. Entrecerró los ojos para poder enfocar mejor entre tanta gente dándose cuenta de que ese alguien era una mujer. Sorprendida por aquello, no tardó en empezar a reírse al ver la cara que él traía puesta.

Sin duda se le vino a la cabeza la escena que habían vivido meses atrás en Tanegashima en la playa cuando ella misma había tenido que ir a socorrerlo de una turista que estaba rondándolo más de la cuenta sin que él fuera capaz de enterarse. Negando con la cabeza, dio media vuelta para poder ir hacia dónde estaban los otros dos.

\- ¿Mejor? – le preguntó a Haru.

\- Déjame…- gruñó, dejándose caer algo más hacia el lado en el que estaba Andrew, aprovechando que estaba con su brazo en torno a sus hombros.

Negó con la cabeza, prefiriendo hacerle caso y no pincharla con nada. La podía llegar a entender, sin lugar a dudas, y ella también había estado así en más de una ocasión. Al menos había conseguido controlar sus nervios a medida que había ido pasando el tiempo y no como antes en el coche.

\- He dejado a Yamato solo, no creo que le cueste demasiado encontrar su asiento, ¿no?

\- No, tranquilo – volvió a dibujar una sonrisa divertida en el rostro-. Me he asomado antes y lo estaban acosando un poco… Tenía cara de no saber dónde meterse.

\- Uy sí, pobrecito Yamato que lo acosan… - dijo Haru, metiéndose en la conversación-. Qué pena que me da…

\- Pobre, déjalo, que lo pasa muy mal… Creo que ha perdido práctica o…

\- O lo tienes demasiado atolondrado – cortó Andrew, divertido-. Venga, está a punto de ser la hora del desfile así que tú, doña diseñadora, deberías de ir empezando con todo y tú – bajó la vista hacia Haru – te vas a quedar conmigo aquí hasta que se te pase lo que se te tenga que pasar. ¿Te parece bien? – cruzó una mirada con la pelirroja.

\- Perfecto, cuando esté todo listo te vengo a buscar.

\- Si yo estoy bien ya… - empezó a protestar, dejándolo a medio decir al sentir la mirada verde de Andrew sobre ella, haciendo una mueca.

\- Mejor, así mucho mejor – le dijo.

Entretenida, Sora se despidió de ellos antes de ir a asegurarse de que el comienzo iba a funcionar a la perfección. Hizo un gesto con la mano a las modelos para que fueran tras ella para poder empezar a decirles las últimas indicaciones.

* * *

Con todo lo que había pasado cuando había viajado por primera vez a Marte, sin duda, nadie debería de extrañarse de que no hubiera vuelto a dar más señales de vida en ningún momento. Lo primero de todo, porque no tenía por qué darlas y, además, ni siquiera había vuelto a tener en cuenta nada de todo aquello. Sin duda, eran otras cosas las que habían pasado por su cabeza, Había sido el viaje más largo al que se había enfrentado en todos sus años y no podía haber sido más drástico el cambio de vida que había tenido después. Evidentemente que no se iba a volver a acordar de un lío de unas noches en el que no buscaba más que olvidarse de todo el caos que tenía en su cabeza por aquel entonces.

Lo que peor había llevado había sido capaz de reconocerla pero ser incapaz de recordar el nombre. De ser al revés, seguramente que a él le hubiera parecido mal, aunque no tenía pinta que le hubiera afectado demasiado. Solo como estaba en aquella situación, tampoco sabía demasiado si le interesaba esconderse o dar gracias porque, fuera como fuera, había dado con una cara conocida, al menos hasta que volviera alguien más con él.

Giró la cabeza entre la gente, buscando a Andrew a ver si volvía, ganando así unos segundos, ya que sabía todavía muy bien cómo salir de la situación en la que se había metido él solo sin poder esperarlo de ninguna de las maneras.

\- Debería de ir a mí sitio – le dijo Emily-. No debe de quedar demasiado para que empiece el desfile y tengo bastante que cubrir hoy.

\- Ehm… sí – contestó, distraído, devolviendo la vista hacia ella-. Yo también debería.

Aprovechó el momento para coger de una de las bandejas de los camareros que pasaban, para coger una de las copas, decidiendo que así iba a llevar de manera más relajada las cosas, dándose cuenta de que ella aún no se había ido cogiendo entonces también otra. Con Andrew desaparecido, era la única cara conocida y no le iba a venir bien tener con quien hablar.

\- Pues… o en la primera o en la segunda fila – contestó-. Es donde se nos han asignado los pases a la prensa, todo depende de cómo vayan a estar de llenas.

Curioso por la explicación que acababa de dar, siendo casi la misma que le había dado Andrew a él momentos antes, asintió, indicándole con un gesto que la acompañaba a buscarla, aprovechando así él también la oportunidad para poder da con su asiento.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** la solución para todos los males de la pelirroja se ha encontrado con algún escarceo el pasado que se acuerda todavía de él. Y nadie va a culparla, que además se lo ha encontrado todo guapo perdido por ahí esperando a ver si volvía el Sr Haru y no se quedaba viudo en el intento. Pero bueno, parece que más allá de poner una buena cara de susto, el pobre hombre no ha sufrido ningún percance más.

Por otro lado a la pobrecita de Haru parece que sí que va a darle algo en cualquier momento. Es el primer desfile en el que está presente desde que es socia y a la pobre parece que sí que le van a poder los nervios. Menos mal que está en su mundo y rodeada de los suyos que sino se les desmaya tres veces y se quedan todos sin desfile.

¡Un bestio de tortuguita!


	232. Orgulloso

Llegando finalmente con paso rápido entre la gente que ya estaba sentada y pidiendo disculpas, Andrew volvió a hacer acto de presencia, tomando asiento al lado de dónde estaba Yamato, quien se quedó sorprendido observándolo.

\- Me han echado – se encogió de hombros-. Las dos.

Riéndose por la contestación que acababa de darle, esperó a que tomara asiento a su lado. Hacía ya un rato que la gente se había empezado a colocar ya que estaba a punto de empezar. Evidentemente, si nunca había ido a un desfile de Sora, mucho menos lo había hecho a algún otro, de manera que tampoco sabía demasiado cómo funcionaba aquello.

\- ¿Se han tranquilizado ya Haru?

\- Yo creo que sí… Si no sé por qué se pone tan histérica. Ni que no fuera precisamente lo suyo – se encogió de hombros, aprovechando para acomodarse-. Pero bueno, ya estaba algo más tranquila cuando vino a decirme que qué narices estaba haciendo todavía ahí. Que yo no pintaba nada allí. Si va a acabar siendo verdad lo de que estoy casado con el enemigo…

Entretenido por lo que estaba escuchando, sin duda, no pudo en duda ni una de sus palabras, ya que creía perfectamente capaz a Haru de haber hecho exactamente aquello. Si se esforzaba mínimamente sería capaz de poder hasta imaginársela.

\- ¿Sora?

\- Pues… Seguro que te gustaría verla – sonrió, girándose de nuevo hacia él-. Créeme.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque da gusto verla dando órdenes y controlando absolutamente todo a su alrededor con un gesto de autosuficiencia y decisión que seguro que no usa tan a menudo… Y te lo digo yo, que mañana debería de estar haciendo lo mismo.

Curioso por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, se quedó observando a Andrew. Sí que había visto a Sora desconectar de todo lo que la rodeaba cuando se ponía a trabajar, pero no la había visto en aquella situación tampoco. Arrugó el gesto ligeramente, quedándose pensativo, dándose cuenta de que tenía toda la razón y que le hubiera gustado poder verlo. Quizás no debería de haberse ido aunque posiblemente hubiera acabado echándolo como había pasado con Andrew. El hecho de que se apagaran finalmente las luces en la zona de los asientos terminó por volver a atraer su atención hacia la realidad.

Sabía de lo que iba la colección, eso sí que lo había visto muchas veces, y aunque no era algo que le fuera a interesar de manera más directa, cuando la primera de las modelos hizo acto de presencia, centró toda su atención en ello.

* * *

Sora le hizo un gesto a la modelo con la que había estado trabajando antes para que la pieza central estuviera perfectamente colocada para que por fin saliera, dando así el cierre al desfile. La siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista, saliendo por fin ante el público. Solo en ese momento volvió a sonreír de forma más relajada, sintiendo la presencia de Haru a su lado.

\- Cuando yo haga una cosa como esa que se acaba de ir, me dices que me quede tranquilita antes de un desfile. Pero hasta entonces no quiero ni media protesta… - se quedó observando curiosa la expresión de la cara de la pelirroja, conociéndola y habiéndola visto en muchas ocasiones. Y le gustaba, aspiraba poder estar igual de orgullosa que ella de su trabajo.

\- Ni media palabra, Haru… Ni media palabra… Oye, ahora vamos a tener que ir a dar la cara ahí fuera ¿eh?

\- ¿Cómo que vamos?

\- Vamos…

\- Ah no. Ni hablar. Vete tú que eres la que…

\- ¿La que qué? Como te tenga que sacar de la oreja sabes que soy más que capaz de hacerlo. ¿Me estás diciendo que todos los nervios que tenían era solo por estar en el backstage sabiendo que ahora eres mi socia? Si es que no te tiro al río para que se te refresquen las ideas porque no tengo tiempo ahora mismo, que sino…

Negando con la cabeza, no tardó en alargar la mano cuando le indicaron que era el momento de salir a saludar, asegurándose así que Haru iba con ella, haciendo que, por primera vez desde que la tenía a su lado se enfrentara a sus propios méritos.

\- Sora no, no…

No le hizo caso, arrastrándola detrás de ella y saliendo por fin a saludar. Aprovechó en ese momento para buscar entre la gente a Yamato, encontrándolo al saber en qué asiento le había tocado, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de volver a intentar centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Tiró de la castaña con ella para que la acompañara hasta la parte delantera de la pasarela, haciendo lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo, alzando la voz para poder hablar-. Muchas gracias a todos por esta bienvenida – estaba costumbrada a hacer aquello, aunque no fuera precisamente la parte que más le gustase. No estaba allí por la fama o por la clase de vida que todo aquello le proporcionaba. Estaba allí porque era exactamente lo que quería hacer-. Aunque nada de esto sería posible sin uno de los pilares de todo mi trabajo que casi se puede decir que ha estado conmigo desde el principio… Y no sé cómo me las podría haber arreglado estos años atrás sin ella… - se giró, quedándose mirando entonces hacia Haru-. Esta nueva colección no ha sido únicamente mi trabajo, sino que he contado con la mejor de las ayudas, y me gustaría aprovechar la ocasión para darle las gracias a mi socia Haru Evans.

Había dudado unos segundos antes de decir aquello, pensando en si debería de usar un apellido o el otro, ellos eran una pareja que funcionaba de forma diferente al no ser Andrew del mismo país, pero en los últimos tiempos se había estado fijando y sí que se había dado cuenta de que estaba utilizando más aquella forma que la otra. Sonrió disimuladamente al ver lo roja que se había puesto, dando un par de pasos hacia el lateral y aprovechando el momento ella también para poder unirse al aplauso, no tardando demasiado en volver a tomar el control de la situación antes de que de verdad terminada por colapsar del todo al otra.

* * *

\- Pues lo de la viudedad no sé yo cómo te quedará pero al paso que vamos… - murmuró Yamato por lo bajo habiéndose acercado a Andrew.

Podía ver desde allí el color que se había apoderado de la cara de Haru, entretenido. Él sí que sabía que algo asi iba a pasar, lo había estado comentando con Sora y, sin duda, no podía estar más de acuerdo. Él mismo había podido ver desde primera fila todo lo que la había ayudado. No solo a ella, sino a los dos. Si ella no hubiera estado al lado de la pelirroja, no hubieran podido pasar aquellos meses en Tanegashima, ni ese año ni cuando estaba a punto de irse a Marte. Sin la ayuda de Haru hubieran tenido que acabar o bien aplazando la Luna de Miel o bien Sora habría perdido un gran proyecto por el que se había matado a trabajar durante meses… Y eso sin contar todo lo que hubiera podido ayudarla antes de que él volviera a la vida de la pelirroja.

Sin duda, no podía estar más de acuerdo con lo que acababa de escuchar. Había estado pendiente cuando la había visto salir por fin, buscándola con la mirada y devolviéndole la sonrisa. Sin duda se notaba que estaba en su elemento, y, además, desde allí, podía entretenerse en observar cómo le sentaba a Sora aquel vestido azul oscuro que llevaba. Sabía que lo había diseñado ella, y, sin duda, le gustaba lo que veía. Se encargaba perfectamente de dibujar a la perfección cada una de las delicadas curvas de su figura, incluso aunque no fuera demasiado ajustado. No entendía mucho más de aquellos temas, pero fuera cómo fuera, le sentaba de maravilla. Y, sin duda, le encantaba lo que veía, pero más le gustaba el gesto que tenía en el rostro. Estaba completamente en su elemento y orgullosa de lo que acababa de hacer y eso le daba un aire que no estaba a acostumbrado a verle y que le encantaba.

No sabía hasta qué punto podía llegar a sentirse orgulloso o no en lo que veía, ya que poco tenía él que ver con ello. No sabría definirlo tampoco, pero sin duda era algo que le gustaba. Podía recordar aquella época en la que ni siquiera dejaba que nadie viera lo que dibujaba en las esquinas de los cuadernos mientras que miraba con mala cara, de reojo, los arreglos florales que ella misma había insistido en hacer.

\- ¿Te traigo un babero? – escuchó la voz de Andrew, devolviéndolo a la realidad-. Que si se entera de que te has manchado el diseño exclusivo va a venir a tirarte de las orejas…

Carraspeó, centrándose algo más, escuchando cómo el otro se reía antes de negar con la cabeza y hacer como si no acabara de ser pillado empeorando así la risa del otro. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que por fin Sora parecía retirarse, decidiendo que podía ir a buscarla a la salida del backstage, recordando perfectamente el camino.

\- No creo que tarden demasiado en salir – comentó de nuevo él, adivinando lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, Sora suele acercarse al personal a darles la enhorabuena, pero no suele tardar demasiado, aún queda algún pase y esperará al último para poder hacerlo.

Asintió a sus palabras, decidiendo esperar algo más para no tener que estar esperando de nuevo.

* * *

\- Lo habéis hecho de maravilla todos – dijo la pelirroja a todo el equipo cuando ya se habían reunido-. De verdad. Mi más sincera enhorabuena a todos… Y ahora, más os vale ir a disfrutar un poco de la recepción o el próximo año no os contrataré a ninguno…

Sonrió ampliamente, provocando la risa de algunos de los presentes mientras que se iban despidiendo de ella. Pudo ver a Andrew acercarse, cruzando un gesto divertido con él y señalando con la cabeza hacia donde estaba Haru todavía terminando de recoger algunas cosas. Tras unos segundos, se quedó mirando hacia el punto por el que había aparecido, queriendo creer que no había llegado solo.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia la entrada, todavía atenta a aquellos con los que se cruzaba, no tardando en llegar a ella y comprobando su teoría, viendo quien la estaba esperando al otro lado, ampliando del todo su sonrisa y quedándose apoyada en la puerta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te ha gustado?

Dando un ligero respingo, se giró automáticamente hacia Sora, quedándose mirándola antes de ver cómo soltaba la puerta y caminaba directa hacia él tras haber llamado su atención. Sin duda, no contaba, de ninguna de las maneras, con que fuera ella la que lo frenara cuando avanzó también y la que se asegurase de hacerlo retroceder en cuenta, quedando más apartado del pasillo principal antes de provocar que chocara contra la pared. Pudiendo así usarlo mejor como punto de apoyo al posar sus manos en sus hombros, no le dio tiempo a contestar a sus preguntas o a tan siquiera reaccionar, alcanzando sus labios de una forma que consiguió dejarlo sin aliento.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, posó sus manos en su cintura, apretándola contra él con firmeza, siguiéndola y dejando que fuera ella quien llevara el control de la situación, dándose cuenta de que parecía ser exactamente lo que necesitaba. Podía entenderla, él era el primero que solía reaccionar así, de manera que únicamente se limitó a disfrutar el momento, tomándose unos segundos para recorrer su figura con las manos, volviendo a dejar una en su cintura, llevando a otra a su rostro cuando se separó de él.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti – le susurró, posando sus dedos en su barbilla, levantándole así el rostro hacia él, observándola atentamente.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** para compensar, no te preocupes, aquí tenemos un poquito más de normalidad en la vida de estos dos. Que vale que el rubio no sabe demasiado de todo ese mundo, pero sí que lo suficiente como para poder apoyar a su pelirroja. Y, creo que esto ya lo he dicho, pero la escena del final me recuerda mucho, mucho, mucho a uno de los FB que salen en las primeras partes de esta historia, cuando le llega la carta de admisión a ella de la escuela de moda y se lo cruza que se le queda abrazada de un salto de la alegría sin pensar. Ahora tenemos la versión adulta y con confianza más que de sobra entre una pareja que lleva ya dos años y algo de casados, claro. Pero es que me recuerda mogollón.

Y deja los raptores en paz que oye, una cosa es que alguien del pasado del rubio haya ido a ponerle ojitos y otra que él no se haya ido corriendo a buscar a su pelirroja para darle la enhorabuena, que es todo un rubio domesticado y solo tiene ojos para una. O igual para dos, pero es que esa otra se ha quedado en Tokio la pobrecita cargándose a los abuelos. Así que los raptores si eso déjalos ahí por si me hacen falta con los nenes del mal que no se me puede acusar de nada cofcofcof

¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	233. Qué simpática

Sujetó a Yamato por la mano, esperando unos segundos todavía en el pasillo, más fresco que el resto del lugar, aprovechando el momento para que el color que habia subido a sus mejillas se calmara, no queriendo ser tan evidente ante las dos caras conocidas que iban a tener en la recepción. Entretenido, se dedicó a observarla, decidiendo que le gustaba más de cerca cómo le quedaba el vestido, dándose cuenta de que llevaba puestos los pendientes que él el había regalado, sonriendo.

\- ¿No habíamos quedado en que esos te los ponías cuando te llevaba yo a algún sitio bonito? – bromeó, ladeando la cabeza divertido al ver como parecía no saber de lo que le estaba hablando. Se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la oreja, dándole así la pista.

\- Bueno… Te he traído yo a un sitio bonito, yo creo que también me sirve… - sonrió cuando se dio cuenta-. ¿No me vas a decir nada del vestido?

\- No… - negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué? – divertida ante su negativa, arqueó una ceja.

\- No pienso hacer ninguna declaración en un lugar público… - se encogió de hombros-. Prefiero entrar en detalles más tarde. Aunque de entrada debo decir que me gusta que me hayas copiado el color.

Entretenida por sus palabas, empezó a reírse ligeramente. Había dudado antes de ponérselo, considerándolo algo más atrevido de lo que estaba acostumbrada, sobretodo después de haber tenido a Aiko, pero ahora no se arrepentía, incluso se encontraba cómoda.

\- La única pega que tiene es que vas a tener que volver a ayudarme cuando tengamos que volver porque sigo sin saber como me las voy a arreglar bien…

\- No te preocupes, que sigo manteniendo lo de las vistas… - sonrió de medio lado sin poder evitarlo.

\- Anda… Vamos, antes de que alguien venga a hacerme acusaciones poco decorosas sin que sean ciertas.

\- Oye, yo no tengo ningún problema en hacerlas reales si eso es lo que te preocupa, ¿eh?

\- Que corra el aire...

Se echó a reír por sus palabras. Sabía que había entendido que estaba bromeando, pero también sabía que no iba a tener demasiados problemas a la hora de cumplir aquella amenaza, así que era mejor mantener las distancias de nuevo. Se acercó, a pesar de todo, tendiéndole así su brazo para que se cogiera y poder echar a andar de vuelta a la recepción.

\- Venga, que tengo que entretenerme en presumir un rato contigo a mi lado – le dijo mientras que echaban a andar.

Llevaba un rato desconectada de la realidad, ocupada más bien en observar al rubio que estaba a su lado, el cual aquella noche se estaba comportando de una forma muy diferente a la que ella había visto. No con ella, desde luego, peor sí con los demás. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo para facilitarle las cosas y ayudarla a atender a la gente que se le acercaba pero no lo hubiera esperado. Sabía que siempre le había costado sociabilizar con aquellos que no conocía, pero no iba a ser ella la que se iba a quejar.

No se había vuelto a separar de él, sonriendo al sentir como posaba su mano de nuevo en su cintura tras haber alargado la mano para alcanzar un par de copas que uno de los camareros les había tendido.

\- Me da a mí que vamos a tener que volver en taxi – dijo distraído.

\- Bueno… Podemos volver dando un paseo si te apetece… - comentó, girado la cabeza hacia él-. No te prometo que aguante los tacones hasta allí pero podemos aprovechar para dar un paseo juntos.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Claro… Además, yo creo que ya hemos saludado a todos los que teníamos que saludar… Podemos terminarnos tranquilamente esta copa y desaparecer…

Sonrió al decir aquellas palabras. Estaba cansada del caos de días que llevaba encima, eso no lo iba a negar, pero, además, acababa de descubrir que le apetecía mucho más dar un paseo de noche con Yamato que seguir en aquella recepción.

\- Oye – dijo él, cayendo en la cuenta-. Yo antes he picado algo, pero… ¿tú has cenado? – el gesto de ella la delató rápidamente-. Cómo nos conocemos ya… ¿de verdad que no has cenado nada?

\- No he tenido tiempo, Yamato…

\- "No he tenido tiempo" – le hizo burla usando un tono más agudo para eso-. Tú te vienes ahora mismo conmigo y nos vamos a buscar donde cenar.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros… Y si ya es tarde para conseguir mesa en algún sitio ya nos arreglamos – buscando su mano, tiró de ella para perderse entre la gente para poder despedirse de quienes les importaban.

* * *

Como bien habían estado hablando momentos antes, no estaban demasiado lejos del hotel y por ello volver dando un paseo no iba a traer demasiados problemas. Sora, no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando no tardó en sentir el peso de la chaqueta de Yamato encima de sus hombros mientras que se quedaban apoyados en uno de los puentes de la ciudad, observando desde allí el paisaje.

\- ¿Y tú? – le dijo.

\- Yo voy algo más abrigado que otras – sonrió, ladeando la cabeza-. ¿Está bueno? – preguntó entretenido mientras que observaba como continuaba cenando.

Aunque la idea de él quizás hubiera sido parar en algún restaurante, no había conseguido encontrar ninguno abierto, teniendo suerte por el camino y encontrando algunos puestos de comida. Habiéndose terminado ya lo suyo, se había quedado entretenido observándola, divertido por el contraste entre el aspecto de ella y su cena. Sonrió al verla asentir, sin que pudiera contestarle al tener la boca llena.

\- Mucho – contestó cuando al final tragó-. La mejor cena que podríamos haber encontrado…

\- Anda que… ¿y si no me llego a dar cuenta cuál era tu plan? ¿Irte a la cama sin cenar?

\- No… Iba a coger algo en la recepción – se encogió de hombros-. Pero está más bueno…

Divertido por el comentario y por ver como nada más decir aquello volvía a dar un mordisco aprovechó para colocarse a su lado, quedando de espaldas en la barandilla, mirando hacia el lado contrario.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – reclamó la atención del rubio cuando volvió a tragar, haciendo que mirase hacia ella-. Yo creo que me gusta mucho más ese plan que tenemos ahora que haberme quedado en la fiesta.

\- ¿Tú crees? – giró el cuello, estudiándola.

\- Si… Y el menú sobretodo.

\- Con el hambre que debías de tener tú cualquier cosa creo que te sabría a gloria…

\- No te voy a decir que no, pero deja la amenaza de las espinacas lejos que ahora tengo el río demasiado a mano – volvió a dar otro mordisco.

Habían decidido volver dando un paseo ya que ninguno de los dos había querido coger el coche. La noche se había quedado tranquila y no hacía espacial frío, y, además, habiendo tomado alguna que otra copa no hubiera sido responsable. El paseo les estaba sentado bien, especialmente a Sora que parecía mucho más tranquila y calmada que cuando la había dejado antes del desfile.

\- Mañana tengo el último pase al mediodía y después, aparte del desfile principal de Andrew no tengo nada más que hacer – volvió a hablar-. Si te apetece podemos irnos a comer por ahí.

\- ¿Puedo escoger yo el sitio?

\- Evidentemente… Y también podemos ir luego a comprar algunas cosas para llevarnos de vuelta a Tokio, ¿qué te parece? Si te portas bien te dejo ir a comprarle calcetines a Aiko.

Arqueó una ceja a modo de respuesta, yendo a abrir la boca para defenderse, sin encontrar nada que pudiera servirle como argumento, empezando a reírse. No tenía absolutamente anda que decir sobre esa tema, escuchando como ella se unía a su risa. No era un secreto que aunque toda la ropa de la niña seguía llamándole la atención por lo pequeña que era, el tema de los calcetines seguía siendo el que más lo hacía.

\- La verdad es que no le vienen mal, porque luego, cierta pelirroja que vive con ella, se dedica a colármelos a mí entre la ropa de trabajo y luego pasa lo que pasa.

\- ¿Ah si? Madre mía… Yo que tú tendría cuidado con esa pelirroja, no vaya a ser que se ande dedicando a seguir tramando cosas en tu contra – aprovechó la servilleta que le habían dado para limpiarse con suavidad la comisura de los labios.

\- ¿Has terminado?

\- Sí… Estaba bueno… ¿Quieres seguir paseando o nos volvemos al hotel?

\- Tú te vas directa al hotel, que no sé yo cómo de acuerdo estoy con que te sigas paseando por esta ciudad con semejante vestido – bromeó-. Llevas unos días no demasiado bien del todo ¿no te apetece irte a descansar?

No pudiendo más que asentir a lo último que había dicho se separó de dónde había estado apoyada, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo para acercarse y poder cogerse a su brazo mientras que echaban a andar de vuelta al hotel. Aunque hacía una temporada que había empezado a darle igual del todo lo que la gente dijera o dejase de decir, sin duda detalles como aquellos eran los que echaba de menos cuando estaban en Tokio. Le gustaba poder pasear cogida a él sin tener que aguatar miradas estúpidas y sin sentido.

\- Todavía no me has dicho dónde vamos a ir antes de volvernos…

\- Ni te lo voy a decir. Estoy en mi derecho que la víctima de los últimos secuestros he sido yo.

\- Técnicamente… De todos los secuestros – levantó la vista hacia él, divertida.

\- Pues más a mi favor. Así que no, no tienes derecho a saber a dónde nos vamos, vete mentalizándote.

\- Bueno, aunque el que encontró aquel restaurante tan bonito al que me llevaste en el aniversario fue tu padre, no te voy a quitar el mérito, yo creo que podremos sobrevivir en estas condiciones.

\- Qué graciosa… - hizo una ligera mueca-. Ten cuidado no te vaya a dejar en Londres con Haru y me voy yo con Andrew.

\- Pues no sé yo qué tal te iría, porque hasta donde yo sé esos dos van a seguir ruta.

\- ¿Ruta?

\- Sí. Yo no quise irme a ninguna otra parte porque echaría demasiado de menos a cierta señorita, pero ellos dos van a seguir por otras ciudades de Europa. Hasta dónde yo sé, tienen pensado pasar el aniversario por aquí.

\- No es un mal plan… Incluso podrían darme algo de envidia, pero estoy de acuerdo con que íbamos a echar mucho de menos a alguien.

\- Muchísimo. Ya la estoy echando de menos ahora y casi no he tenido tiempo de nada. Si es que nos tienen demasiado mal acostumbrados.

\- Sin duda – se empezó a reír por lo bajo-. La culpa es toda de ella. Sino puedes ir a preguntarle a Gabumon por lo bien que llevó todos esos días en el espacio sin tenerla cerca a ver qué te cuenta.

La pelirroja sonrió, continuando con aquel gesto en su rostro mientras que iban caminando de forma distraía. En su cabeza había quedado todavía la idea de las últimas palabras que había dicho el rubio, trayendo recuerdos a su mente de cuando le había dicho a los digimon que estaba embarazada y cómo automáticamente el compañero de él se había quedado con ella. No se había vuelto a separar de la niña hasta que había tenido que irse tras Yamato.

\- ¿Qué piensas? – le preguntó él, dándose cuenta de que había quedado callada.

\- Pienso en lo mucho que me gusta que esos dos quieran tanto a nuestra chiquitina.

\- Bueno, si le preguntas a Gabumon creo que sigue pensando que Aiko es la compensación por haber tenido que sufrirme a mí todos estos años. Y ahora que es ella la que lo defiende de los terremotos de sus primos, pues más todavía.

\- Pues… igual tengo que darle la razón. Yo creo que una versión menos gruñona tuya es lo que se ha ganado para compensar cierta temporada que yo me sé.

\- Qué simpática…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** no sé yo si a este paso que voy vamos a tener capi todos los días, porque creo que hace una hora que dije que me iba a poner a actualizar por aquí y aquí sigo, con cara de merluza mirando a la pantalla. Esperemos que sea solo la transición esta y las sorpresitas a traición de estos días y luego poder volver a la normalidad porque creo que he escrito 100 palabras en dos días jajaaja

Y mira, aquí tenemos algo que era de esperar, que estos dos aguantaran lo menos posible en el evento y se escaparan, para, sin duda, pasárselo mucho mejor a su aire rondando por la ciudad. Sin duda serán una imagen muy digna, los dos todos guapos y arreglados cenando comida de algún puesto en medio de la calle al aire fresco. Y como bien dice ella, es un plan que suena mucho más apetecible. Sobretodo después de que la seria y correcta Sra Ishida decidiera desquitarse un poquito de los nervios cazando a su rubio en el pasillo, claro.

Venga, que escribir esto solo me ha llevado cerca de 20 minutos jajajaja Qué desastre. En serio que como esto no vuelva a la normalidad no sé qué va a ser de mis pobres neuronas. ¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	234. Dar el cante

Siguió divertido a la pelirroja por el pasillo del hotel. Sin duda, la imagen que traía en aquel momento era bastante diferente a lo que había tenido cuando habían salido. Seguía usando la chaqueta que él le había puesto por encima de los hombros, y desde que habían entrado en el ascensor, se había quedado con los zapatos en la mano.

No podía evitar que aquella imagen le hiciera gracia, porque era una de las formas mejores que se le podían ocurrir para definir a la pelirroja. Daba igual que viniera de salir completamente exitosa de un desfile de una de las semanas de la moda más importantes del mundo, que estaba volviendo a su habitación con los zapatos en la mano después de haber cenado lo primero que había encontrado en un puesto de comida en la calle sentada en la barandilla de uno de los puentes de la ciudad.

\- Oye, si te quieres quedar ahí fuera… Creo que me las puedo arreglar para ocupar toda la cama yo sola – dijo desde la puerta, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

\- No llegas de un lado al otro… - sonrió de medio lado, volviendo a echar a andar.

\- No me hagas hacer la prueba.

Divertido, la alcanzó finalmente, sacando la llave de su bolsillo para poder abrir, observándola de reojo. Se la notaba cansada, como si todo el estrés de aquellos días se hubiera desaparecido por fin y se hubiera convertido en cansando, pero no iba a ser él el que la echara a dormir todavía. Algo le decía que se le ocurrían mejores ideas para terminar la noche.

\- Adelante – le dijo, apartándose para dejarla pasar-. Mañana voy a tener que ir contigo por la mañana para poder recuperar el coche o… ¿cómo hacemos?

\- Pues… como quieras – se encogió de hombros-. ¿Sabes qué planeaba hacer yo mañana? Dormir y desayunar en la cama. Si te portas bien te dejo que me acompañes.

\- ¿Si me porto bien? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Cierra la puerta, anda…

Echándose a reír, negó con la cabeza, haciendo lo que ella le había dicho. Cuando volvió a enfocarla, se fijó en que había caminado hasta la cama, dejándose caer hacia atrás sin preocuparse mucho más del vestido o la chaqueta. Sonrió, caminando hasta ella, observándola desde esa perspectiva.

\- ¿Estás cansada? – preguntó-. Tienes cara de estar cansada.

\- Estoy tan cansada que estoy en ese punto en el que podría decirse que estoy hasta hiperactiva hasta que de repente me quede dormida en la primera esquina que encuentre – contestó, enfocándolo.

Movió la cabeza hacia los lados, teniendo que aceptar esa contestación, ya que era algo que había visto ocurrir muchas veces desde hacía unos cuantos años. También lo había podido experimentar el hecho de estar tan cansado que ni siquiera era capaz de descansar. Aunque, sin lugar a dudas, no quería recordar precisamente los motivos de aquello en su caso. Caminó hasta llegar a su lado, todavía sin sentarse.

\- ¿No te ha llegado ningún mensaje de Tokio? – preguntó divertida.

\- No, no se deben de haber enterado todavía – contestó entendiendo a lo que se refería-. No les debe de haber dado tiempo de conseguir material con el que tocarme las narices… Pero mi padre me mandó una foto de Aiko.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Y cuándo pensabas enseñármela? – se incorporó, quedándose apoyada en sus codos.

Divertido por su reacción, le tendió el teléfono para que ella misma se encargara de buscarla, echándose a reír al darse cuenta, por la forma en la que estaba arrugando la narices, que no podría hacerlo.

\- ¿Voy a tener que volver a desbloqueártelo otra vez?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que aprenda a hacerlo y que luego te vigile?

\- Lo sé, es un peligro – colocó su dedo, consiguiendo que se desbloqueara de esa forma-. Luego a lo mejor te pones a leer las conversaciones que tengo con "Chi" y a ver quién te aguanta con un ataque de celos.

La escuchó empezar a reírse sola mientras que la dejaba con el teléfono, yendo a ponerse algo más cómodo, dejando los zapatos donde tenía su maleta. Ya tendría tiempo de recogerlo todo por la mañana tranquilamente.

\- ¿Cómo se puede hacer echar tanto de menos? – dijo ella de fondo.

No se molestó en responderle, únicamente encogiéndose de hombros, pero estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella. Lo había notado bastante todos aquellos días en los que se había quedado solo porque la pelirroja estaba trabajando, pero, seguía estando completamente de acuerdo con que habían hecho bien en dejar a la pequeña con sus abuelos.

\- ¿Crees que ya se habrán peleado bastante entre mi padre y el tuyo por ver quién se queda a la niña?

\- Los creo bastante capaces – sonrió, divertida, revolviéndose para quedarse sentada de nuevo, subiendo las piernas a la cama y aprovechando para quitarse la chaqueta y tendérsela al rubio-. Toma, que no quiero que se arrugue.

\- Menos mal que es mi chaqueta – recalcó aquella palabra, divertido, cogiendo la prenda para ir a dejarla colgando en el respaldo de la silla para evitar que se deformara-. ¿No te vas a poner el pijama?

Se quedó observándolo con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, entretenida con lo que veía. Aquella vez no lo estaba mirando ojos de diseñadora, sino que estaba mucho más entretenida en cómo le quedaba la ropa.

\- Me lo estoy pensando muy seriamente… - dejó que se notara en su tono lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, provocando así que se girase y se acercara hacia ella, agachándose para quedar a su altura en cuclillas.

\- ¿Algún motivo en concreto? – contestó, posando las manos a sus lados.

\- Alguno que otro – pasó sus dedos por su cabello, revolviéndoselo.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Me has dejado aburrido por la ciudad y con bastante tiempo libre. Aparte de perderme he tenido tiempo de hacer más cosas.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Te ha dado tiempo y todo entre pelearte con el Google Maps y no? – se echó a reír, divertida, aprovechando el momento para bajar la mano que había dejado en su cabello, empezando a dibujar sus rasgos.

\- Cuando quiero puedo ser todo un adulto productivo. Lo sé, sorprendente, pero no lo andes contando por ahí – se entretuvo en disfrutar de su contacto, observándolo atento.

\- Tranquilo, te guardaré el secreto – moviendo sus dedos por su mejilla terminó por darle un ligero toquecito en la punta de la nariz como solía hacer él.

Divertido por su gesto, se puso en pie lentamente con cuidado de no tropezar con la pelirroja, volviendo hacia donde tenía la maleta, empezando a revolver entre sus cosas de forma distraída.

\- Eh, Yamato, ven aquí… - protestó sin poder evitarlo al ver cómo se alejaba.

Riéndose al escucharla, no le hizo demasiado caso, continuando con lo que estaba haciendo, suponiendo que estaría protestando porque hubiera ido posiblemente a cambiarse, no pudiendo estar más equivocada. Tardó solo unos segundos más en girarse hacia ella, asegurándose entonces de dejar una de sus manos tras él. Pudo ver automáticamente como ella arqueaba una ceja y lo observaba curiosa, habiéndose dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, estudiando sus movimientos a medida que se acercaba hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

\- Nada – sonrió, divertido.

\- Claro que sí… - cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca se intentó asomar hacia uno de los laterales, sin conseguirlo-. ¡Yamato!

\- ¿Qué? – le hacía gracia la forma en la que se estaba comportando, no tardando mucho en ceder-. Puedo jurar que no son calcetines, pero es que vi una cosa y me gustó para Aiko.

Ella arqueó automáticamente ambas cejas nada más escucharlo, quedándose confusa inicialmente, no tardando en entenderlo bien y dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios, sobretodo por el comentario de los calcetines de él.

\- ¿Te has ido de compras para tu tortuguita?

\- Ya sabes que yo no me voy de compras, yo paso por un sitio y si veo algo que me gusta… - se encogió de hombros dejando que viera por fin una pequeña cajita que tenía con él.

Bajando la vista hacia la caja, sonrió. Sin duda, no podía más que darle la razón, ya que ya conocía aquel aspecto más que de sobra. La primera prueba de todo aquello aún la acompañaba allá donde iba en su dedo anular.

\- ¿Puedo o hay que esperar hasta que esté ella delante? – dijo alargando la mano y cogiéndola.

\- No sé, no tengo muy controlada la diferencia horaria con Tokio pero si quieres le preguntas para ver si a ella le importa o no - se quedó mirándola entretenido.

\- Qué gracioso…

Moviendo sus dedos con rapidez, abrió la caja, suponiendo que se iba a encontrar dentro algo brillante, conociendo los gustos de su marido, sonriendo ampliamente nada más ver dos diminutos pendientes con forma de tortuga cuyo caparazón era una pequeña piedrecita incolora.

\- ¿Tú no te puedes quedar contento si no das el cante?

\- Oye, que no es un regalo para ti, ¿eh? Solo acepto reclamaciones de la interesada… - encantado al ver la reacción que había provocado en Sora, se quedó observándola atenta-. ¿Están bien para ella? Con lo pequeña que es…

Cortó sus palabras al aprovechar que se había vuelto a poner en cuclillas e inclinarse para besarlo de una forma dulce y cariñosa, dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas cuando se separó de él, dejando su mirada fija en la de él.

\- Son perfectos.

Encantado con lo que tenía delante de él, terminó por delatarse, dejando a la vista que aquella caja no era lo único que había tenido escondido tras él, enseñándole una bolsa algo más grade que no tardó en reclamar la atención de su esposa.

\- Creo que esto todavía no está en edad de que sea de su interés, pero dentro de una temporada ya os podréis pelear las dos por ello…

\- ¿Hm? ¿Me has comprado algo a mí? ¡Yamato!

\- Eh, eh – alzó ambas manos, cuando cogió la bolsa, dejando las palmas hacia ella-. Era necesario.

\- Necesario… Te voy a dar yo necesario y medio… - a pesar de todo, sin poder evitarlo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja sacó de la bolsa una caja mucho más grande que la que le había dado momentos antes, no tardando demasiado en tirar del lazo que la mantenía cerrada, demasiado curiosa para hacerse la interesante.

El olor del chocolate llegó primero que la imagen de los bombones que tenía delante, haciendo la cara de ella volviera a dejar ver una sonrisa con lo que tenía delante, dejando de lado las protestas.

\- Ya que no hemos conseguido encontrar ningún sitio donde tener una cena completa pues mira, no te iba a dejar sin postre en un día como hoy…

\- Retiro lo de que no era necesario – levantó la cabeza hacia él solo unos segundos, para volver a bajarla hacia lo que tenía en sus manos.

\- No me lo digas… ¿Ahora vas a tener que pasarte un buen rato decidiendo cuál de ellos te vas a comer porque es una decisión muy completa?

La risa de la pelirroja, viéndose delatada, hizo que se le contagiara, aprovechando el momento entonces para ponerse en pie, dejando así un beso en su cabello. Aquello no lo había encontrado de casualidad, sino que había visto en el mapa que tenía varias tiendas cerca y le había parecido un buen detalle para felicitarla por el desfile. Todo lo demás, había sido coincidencia.

\- Voy a ponerme el pijama, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo, dejándole algo de espacio.

Se le ocurría alguna que otra forma en la que hacer que la noche podría llegar a acabar, pero, sabía lo cansada que debía de estar ella y sabía que aquel iba a ser el primer momento de descanso de ella desde que habían llegado, o incluso desde semanas antes. Ya tendrían tiempo para lo demás. Se giró cuando ya había sacado el pijama de la maleta, encontrándose todavía con la imagen de Sora, con su habitual gesto de concentración, con la nariz ligeramente arrugada, intentando decidir qué bombón coger primero.

\- Yo que tú empezaría por el del centro del todo, creo que va a ser tu favorito…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** bueno, estaba dudando sobre si subir esto hoy o no, porque como ser habitante del mundo de los vivos tampoco es que dé para mucho ahora mismo, pero bueno como sé que mañana no vas a tener tiempo precisamente para leerlo ni yo para subir, pues mira.

Y esto ya sí que es algo más común con ellos dos. La parejita escapándose del mundo para tener un rato para ellos dos solos teniendo que venir el rubio a liarla, claro. Que no se ha podido quedar quietecito y ha ido corriendo a ver cómo se carga a la pobre Sora. Aunque esta vez sea en forma de algo para la nena. Si es que si no hace algo de ese estilo no debe de dormir en paz. El día que se lleven con ellos a la cosita y tenga la escena de la vuelta a casa los tres en modo cuqui, a ver quien evita que Yamato no ande fangirleando por los rincones.

Y voy a ver si sigo haciendo el zombie en par porque mañana tengo que salir ya por la mañana ya temprano y no sé ni a qué hora volveré... Mala semana, sin duda, y la que viene no pinta mejor, es lo único que tengo que decir... AINS. ¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	235. ¿Entretenida?

Escuchó las palabras del rubio, sin molestarse en buscarlo con la mirada, llevando los ojos hacia el que él le decía. Estaba segura de que cogiera el que cogiera le iba a gustar porque aparte de que él conocía perfectamente sus gustos, no era demasiado complicado tampoco cuando de chocolate se trataba. Aprovechó mientras que él terminaba de vestirse para echar otro vistazo a la caja, decidiéndose por fin por el que le había dicho, cogiéndolo en sus dedos y llevándoselo a los labios y dando un mordisco, no tardando demasiado en metérselo entero en la boca. Escuchó automáticamente la risa de Yamato.

Se quedó mirando hacia él distraída mientras que masticaba, aprovechando las vistas que tenía mientras que se iba cambiando de ropa, no pudiendo que en su cabeza apareciera el recuerdo de la primera vez que habían estado juntos, cuando había sido incapaz de observarlo de forma directa tan siquiera. Sin duda, la confianza había hecho mucho entre ellos, pero aunque había pasado ya el tiempo, seguía notando exactamente esa misma sensación, o incluso mejor.

\- ¿Entretenida? – dijo cuando se do cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, viendo como asentía con la cabeza-. ¿Está bueno? – repitió el mismo gesto de antes, consiguiendo así que se echara a reír.

Aprovechó el momento para meterse la camiseta por la cabeza. Tragando finalmente, la pelirroja desvió la vista de él para poder ver si encontraba otro que fuera de su agrado, quedándose mirando atenta a la caja. Frunció el ceño, confusa, cuando pudo ver que había algo extraño bajo el papel en el que había estado el bombón que se acababa de comer. Extrañada, llevó sus dedos hacia él, levantándolo, viendo que parecía haber algo debajo.

Lo que parecía una pequeña bolsita, apareció tras mover otro par de chocolates, pudendo entonces sacarla y quedarse mirándola completamente confusa. ¿Y aquello? ¿De dónde había salido? Sin saber que estaba siendo observaba por su marido continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, terminando por tirar del lacito que la cerrando, no tardando en sentir como algo metálico se posaba en su mano.

\- Oh… - dejó ir sin darse cuenta.

En su palma acababa de aparecer una pulsera rígida, de color dorado, con dos círculos en los extremos, cada uno con una piedra en el centro, una de ellas de color rojo y otra de color azul. Sin dudas, no necesitó ninguna explicación para entender aquello, aunque ya a esas alturas pareciera extraño no haberse encontrado algo de color verde. Se quedó con la vista fija en la pulsera, sin darse cuenta de que Yamato se había terminado por acercarse a ella.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo? – reclamó así su atención, esperando a que levantase la cabeza hacia él-. No quiero protestas, ¿queda claro? Y segundo, nunca me habías traído contigo a uno de tus desfiles y me pareció una buena forma de poder celebrarlo.

\- Pero no tenías por qué… - murmuró sin alzar apenas el tono.

\- Posiblemente, no creo que tenga que tener muchos motivos para cosas así más allá de que me apetezca hacerlo. Así que vamos a usar como excusa esta vez que es un detalle para celebrar lo bien que te ha salido todo esta noche.

\- Un detalle… - volvió a bajar los ojos hacia la pulsera, teniendo cuidado de que tampoco se le cayera la caja de bombones, apartándola y dejándola en el suelo.

\- Sí, un detalle – divertido por su reacción, a sabiendas de que era exactamente la que iba a tener, le quitó la pulsera de las manos para poder ponérsela-. ¿Te gusta?

\- A veces tienes unas preguntas que ni siquiera sé qué esperas que te conteste…

Sonriendo por fin de forma amplia no protestó aquella vez porque le hubiera aparecido con un regalo a ella también. Sin duda era una batalla que tenía perdida desde hacía mucho tiempo y que no tenía gana de volver a tener, prefiriendo centrarse en agradecérselo.

\- Me encanta – dijo por fin-. Y los bombones está muy ricos, ¿quieres uno?

\- Uy, ¿tanto te ha gustado la pulsera para que me ofrezcas uno?

\- Puede…

No se movió a pesar de todo, aprovechando el momento para quedarse observándola, terminando por inclinarse hacia ella para poder alcanzar sus labios, dedicándole así un beso suave y tranquilo, posando sus manos en sus mejillas para darle una caricia en ellas cuando se separó.

\- Pues sí… Están buenos. Aunque tengo que admitir que si sabía que el del centro estaba más bueno es porque me dieron alguno que otro para probar.

Escuchando así la risa de la pelirroja a modo de respuesta volvió a acercase hacia ella, notando aquella vez como pasaba los brazos en torno a su cuello, acercándoselo de tal forma que terminó por perder el equilibrio cayendo hacia donde estaba ella, intentando no tropezar.

Al darse cuenta de ello, tiró algo más, arrastrándolo ya de esa forma hacia ella, buscando quedarse tumbada bocarriba en la cama de forma muy lenta para evitar romper el beso. Estaba cansada, no lo iba a negar, quizás debería de pensar más bien en dormir que en otra cosa, pero no era lo que le apetecía en aquel momento. Sonrió entre besos aún cuando lo sintió acomodarse por fin, dejando una de sus manos en su cintura y forzando a que se ladeara para no dejar su peso encima.

Se dejó mover, no tardando en buscar enredar una de sus piernas entre las suyas para dejarlo más cerca, notando como la mano de antes empezaba a deslizarla por su espalda, poco a poco hacia arriba para luego empezar a volver a bajar hacia su cadera y llegando a dejarla sobre su muslo, dejándola así sujeta contra él. Maldiciendo la necesidad de aire, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás lo justo y necesario para dejarla apoyada encima de la cama sin querer separarse de él demasiado.

\- Gracias por venir conmigo… - le dijo, aprovechando para jugar con sus dedos por uno de los brazos de él, entretenida en seguir las formas.

\- No creo que tengas que ser tú la que tenga que darle las gracias a alguien – se inclinó hacia ella, chocando así con suavidad su nariz con la suya-. Es más, creo que tengo bastante de culpa en que lleves tanto tiempo sin venir a nada de todo esto. – se fijó en cómo arqueaba una ceja, observándolo-. No me mires así, ¿no tengo razón?

\- Pues… no tanto – sonrió-. En realidad, puede que sí que hayas tenido algo que ver, pero porque estaba más cómoda y… distraída con otras cosas.

Divertido por su respuesta, bajó algo más su cabeza para dejar suaves besos en su cuello, de forma más bien distraída y suave, no buscando tanto encenderla para poder llevar las cosas a otro nivel, sino como dedicarle algo de atención. Sabía a lo que se refería con lo que acababa de decirle. Sin duda, si echaban la vista atrás, Sora había estado más pendiente de él de lo que hubiera sido normal.

Pasando por el viaje a Marte y que posiblemente en aquellas fechas habrían estado en Tanegashima alejados de todo y de todos, y siguiendo porque el siguiendo año había sido cuando estaban aún intentando que se quedara embarazada. La boda de los Evans había terminado de hacer de broche final a todos los septiembres desde que él había podido estar de forma más seguida junto a Sora. Y, sin duda, por eso decía que había sido su culpa.

\- Tienes cara de sueño – le dijo cuando volvió a enfocarla.

\- ¿Tú crees que ahora mismo tengo ganas de irme a dormir? – prácticamente gruñó, sacándole así una sonrisa a él.

\- Te digo lo que veo – se acercó nuevamente a sus labios para poder besarla.

Sin duda, otra vez buscando únicamente disfrutar del momento y no queriendo llegar más allá. No lo engañaba y seguramente iban a tener tiempo en los días que estaban por venir en aquellas minivacaciones que justamente iban a empezar para poder hacer algo más en cualquier otro momento. Notó como cuando volvía a separarse de ella, dejaba la cabeza nuevamente apoyada encima de la cama y que sus ojos empezaban a entrecerrarse. No le dijo nada, pareciendo que entonces le daba la razón, entretenido en acariciarla con suavidad, de nuevo consiguiendo que poco a poco empezara a desconectar con más facilidad de la realidad y la situación en la que parecía querer estar.

\- Ahora mismo vengo – le murmuró por lo bajo, queriendo aprovechar el momento para dejarle algo de espacio y conseguir así que se quedara dormida.

Aunque la escuchó protestar cuando se separó y se puso en pie, no dejó que viera que se reía, yendo hacia el baño. Estaba completamente seguro de que cuando volviera a salir de la iba a encontrar dormida, dejando de dar vueltas. Evidentemente sí que tenía ganas de poder pasar la noche con ella de otra forma, pero sabía lo cansada que debía de estar ella por mucho que quisiera fingir que no lo estaba.

Y, tal y como esperaba, no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente cuando salió, viendo como la pelirroja se había quedado completamente dormida. Su respiración pausada la delataba sin necesidad de que tuviera que acercarse hasta ella para comprobarlo. Sabía que si le daba algo de coba probablemente aguantara despierta lo que tuviera que aguantar para poder pasar la noche juntos como le gustaría.

Con lo que no contaba era que el sueño de ella fuera tan profundo, para haber estado renegando tanto de él, como para no darse cuenta de que la llamaba para que se cambiara de ropa. Se quedó observándola unos segundos, entretenido, volviendo a intentar que se despertara ya que no pensaba que fuera lo más cómodo del mundo para ella quedarse con el vestido puesto. Dando por supuesto que se despertaría cuando sintiera movimiento, decidió ir a por su pijama, dejándolo a su lado en la cama antes de volver a intentar despertarla, viendo como abría los ojos ligeramente, haciendo un ligero sonido de protesta, colaborando entonces en volver a quedarse sentada cuando sintió que tiraba de ella.

\- Anda… Doña no tengo sueño – consiguió que se pusiera en pie para poder así colocarse a su espalda y bajarle la cremallera del vestido-. Aiko se porta mejor que tú, que lo sepas.

Recibiendo como respuesta una especie de gruñidito, se echó a reír, tirando del vestido hacia abajo. En otra ocasión hubiera aprovechado la situación para disfrutar de las vistas que ofrecía ella, prefiriendo centrarse en terminar de ayudar a que se cambiara, notando como lo usaba de apoyo para sacar las piernas de dentro de la falda.

\- A ver… - cogió el pijama, dándose cuenta de que era uno de sus camisones de verano, agradeciéndolo, no teniendo muchos problemas para metérselo por la cabeza y dejarla ya lista-. Métete en la cama…

\- Tengo que lavarme la cara…

\- Que te metas en la cama – divertido, posó su mano en su cintura.

\- No – negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Si te me has quedado dormida entre que iba y venía yo del baño.

Dándole un ligero manotazo sobre la de él para que la soltara, consiguió que le hiciera caso, echando a andar entonces hacia dónde había dicho ante la atenta y divertida mirada de Yamato. Estaba completamente seguro de que no se estaba dando cuenta de nada de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer y que al día siguiente posiblemente no fuera a recordar nada, por lo que se dedicó únicamente a vigilarla.

Aprovechó para abrir la cama, echando las sábanas hacia atrás, tomando asiento, esperando que volviera. No entendía cómo no había sido casi capaz de desvestirse ella sola y sí de darse cuenta de que estaba aún maquillada. Tampoco entendía demasiado el drama con eso, pero algo le decía que si preguntaba no le iba a contestar en aquel momento. Entretenido cuando la vio salir de nuevo y caminar hacia la cama, se agachó para retirar la caja de bombones del suelo antes de que ella llegara.

Esperó a que se metiera entre las sábanas, viendo como se ladeaba, buscando postura, echándole él las sábanas y la manta por encima, dejándole su espacio. Estaba claro que lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era descansar y no alguien que la rondase. Asegurándose de que se volvía a quedar dormida apenas segundos más tarde, se puso de nuevo de pie, entreteniéndose en colocar todo lo que habían dejado tirado. Ya se echaría a dormir él cuando hubiera terminado.

* * *

**Guest Vecina:** la semana ha sido una maravilla, sin duda. Si es que hubo un día que me dieron las 22:30 trabajando. Con eso te lo digo todo. Cuando llegue mayo estaré montando el drama por los rincones y llevando conmigo el saco de dormir o algo porque al ritmo que vamos, si ya está la cosa así ahora, cuando la cosa se ponga superseria, no sé qué va a ser de mí. Pero bueno, esto era de esperar, a ver si te crees tú que en vacaciones apareció alguno de todos ellos por clase... Y el clima, pues... ¿qué te voy a contar? Seguro que te lo puedes imaginar... Saque hace un rato al perro y casi que me arrepentí de no haber seguido en casa preparando cosas de ecuaciones diferenciales jajaja ¿Qué tal todo más allá del estrés y de andar corriendo de un lado para otro?

Bueno, el pobre Yamato ya de hacer las cosas las hace bien. Si tiene un regalo para la nenita, pues tiene que tener otro que brille para la nena grande, sino no se queda contento. Que con los bombones ya había triunfado sin mucho más esfuerzo, pero sino no se queda contento, y ya has podido ver por dónde ha acabado saliendo. Todo para que lo dejen con las ganas esa noche porque se le duerman en el intento después de todo el trabajo y estrés de la semana. Pobrecillo, para que luego le entren paranoias relacionadas con el pasado.

Los Haru se van por Europa de vacaciones ahora que seguro que les viene muy bien, que están de primer aniversario y tiene que ser por todo lo alto. Que además Andrew estaba a nada de quedarse viudo y mira, ahora seguro que tiene más ganas de celebrar. Seguro que él tampoco se queda corto con la celebración de la fecha, pero bueno, no me meto por esos lares que en el fondo tampoco son los que más nos interesan de la historia.

Y respecto a lo de la vida de estos dos que pasa de la fama a la nomalidad... Especialmente ella... Es que es como es, ¿a que nadie se la imaginado yendo de famosa y VIP de la vida vestida entera de marcas todo el día y mirando a la gente con indiferencia y superioridad? No sería nuestra Sora, que más bien tira de la fachada del famoseo para esconder que es la cosa más sencilla de este mundo.

Y dejo de enroyarme, suerte por la semana vecina que mañana es hasta el Blue Monday y hay que sobrevivir. ¡Un bico grandote!


	236. Muy buen ojo

Los ojos de Sora se empezaron a abrir lentamente cuando al moverse entre las sábanas no se encontró compañía a su lado, moviendo su mano intentando dar así con Yamato sin querer terminar de despertarse del todo. Gruñendo ligeramente en sueños aún volvió a cerrarlos, intentándolo nuevamente sin dar con él. Fue un mano posándose sobre su cintura desde el otro lado lo que hizo que los abriera de nuevo.

\- ¿Te he despertado? – preguntó él sin alzar el tono demasiado, viendo como le contestaba con un ligero gruñidito de nuevo-. Me llamó mi padre para pasarme el parte de Aiko… Vuelve a dormirte otro rato, es temprano.

\- Aiko… - murmuró suavemente, todavía más dormida que despierta, tardando unos segundos en despertarse del todo, mirándolo confusa.

\- Oh venga ya… Ya sé que he dicho la palabra mágica, pero haz el favor de dormirte otro rato más que ella acaba de cenar todo muy bien e iba a irse a dormir ahora mismo.

Divertido por las caras que iba poniendo la pelirroja, se puso en pie, yendo a meterse de nuevo entre las sábanas, en su lado de la cama. Sabía que era bastante probable que la pelirroja volviera a quedarse dormida, ya que aún era temprano y la conocía más que de sobra para saber que tal y como había caído rendida la noche anterior no tenía mucha pinta de querer madrugar.

Sonrió al notar como empezaba a arrastrarse hacia él en cuanto lo vio colocarse a su lado, buscando su cercanía. El clima más fresco de aquella ciudad ayudaba a que quisiera acercarse más a él en la cama, buscándolo para poder usar su brazo como apoyo y tener algo más de calor. A pesar de todo no se movió, esperando que fuera ella la que se acercarse, dejándola hacer no queriendo colaborar a que se pudiera despertar algo más.

No necesitó mucho más antes de ver como dejaba su cabeza sobre él, dejándole el brazo para que se acomoda y quedándose mirando hacia su cabello rojizo. Más desvelado que ella, aquel era uno de sus entretenimiento favoritos, moviendo su mano por el brazo al descubierto de ella colaborando así a que se quedara dormida nuevamente. Tampoco fue demasiado el tiempo que necesitó él para volver a adormilarse.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo pasado un rato, alargando la mano hacia su teléfono para poder consultar la hora, viendo que como no se dieran prisa se les iba a pasar la hora del desayuno. Le daba pena despertar a Sora, pero no quería que se quedara sin desayunar, de manera que bajó la cabeza hacia la suya, dejando un beso en su frente.

\- Despierta – le dijo, sin mucho resultado-. Venga, dormilona, que te vas a quedar sin desayuno…

Estaba siempre la opción de salir a desayunar por ahí pero no la veía con demasiada gana de tomarse con prisa la mañana. Volvió a intentar reclamar su atención, dándose cuenta entonces de que ya lo estaba mirando.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – le preguntó.

\- Las diez y media…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me has dejado dormir tanto? – confusa, pareció terminar de despertarse del todo.

\- Y más que te habría dejado si no fuera porque dejan de dar desayunos dentro de media hora, así que vete pensando qué quieres… Y luego ya me pensaré que si vuelves a la cama o no.

\- Quiero tostadas… - contestó aprovechando para tirar algo más de las sábanas para taparse mejor-. Y chocolate caliente…

Arqueando una ceja, divertido, la siguió con la mirada mientras que se iba enroscando más entre la ropa de cama, dejándola hacer y terminando por sentarse él del todo. Alargó la mano para poder coger el teléfono de la habitación y poder llamar para que les subieran la comida. Entretenido al ver que apenas asomaban los ojos de ella desde donde se había enroscado, cuando colgó se inclinó hacia ella para pincharla con los dedos.

\- Para… - le dijo entre risas empezando a desperezarse.

\- ¿Estás menos cansada que ayer?

\- Pues… - llevó su mano a sus labios para bostezar-. ¿En qué momento me puse el pijama?

\- Bueno, eso de decir que fuiste tú la que te lo pusiste es muy relativo.

\- ¿En serio? – resopló, provocando así que se le movieran algunos mechones de cabello-. Lo necesitaba…

\- ¿No me digas? No me había dado cuenta. Aunque me tuve que pelear un poco contigo para que te metieras en la cama y dejaras de dar vueltas – entretenido, observó como arqueaba las cejas-. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer hoy?

\- Poca cosa, como mucho ir a hacer de apoyo moral.

\- Así que te puedes tomar la mañana con calma, ¿no?

\- Sí, con toda la calma del mundo. Podemos desayunar tranquilamente y después de una ducha podemos ir a buscar el coche y así comemos con Haru y Andrew. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Pues… Vi un sitio que me gustó el otro día…. Voy a ver si lo encuentro en el mapa…

Dejándolo que se pusiera a enredar con el teléfono, se quedó distraída, todavía sin demasiada moral para empezar el día. El recuerdo de algo que había pasado la noche anterior atrajo su atención, provocando así que sacara su mano de entre las sábanas pudiendo ver la pulsera que estaba en su muñeca.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pasando sus dedos por el frío metal, especialmente atenta a los colores de las piedras. Sin duda tenían un significado que cualquiera que los conociera más cercanamente podría averiguar, no era demasiado complicado, y era algo que le gustaba mucho de Yamato. Desde hacía una temporada, los regalos de ese tipo que le hacía siempre eran por un motivo algo más especial.

\- ¿Has pedido el desayuno? – preguntó volviendo a la realidad.

Divertido por su pregunta giró la cabeza, asintiendo. Era de esperar que se hubiera despertado con hambre ya que la noche anterior tampoco habían cenado gran cosa. Él sí que había picado algo antes y aunque notaba ya hambre también, sin duda, debía de ser menos de la que podría tener ella.

\- Tienes bombones todavía… - dijo inclinándose hacia ella, quedándose apoyado en su propio brazo, observándola desde arriba.

\- Sí claro, menudo desayuno más sano… - murmuró por lo bajo.

\- Dijo la que me acaba de decir que pida chocolate y tostadas de desayuno. Que por cierto, eso no me lo pides desde que estabas esperando a la chiquitina…

\- Bueno, creo que la cosa va de hormonas revueltas – se giró del todo, adaptándose a la nueva situación en la que estaban-. Tranquilo, no hace falta que te me pongas histérico, que no estoy embarazada…

\- Qué graciosa – hizo una mueca, haciéndole burla.

\- Por si acaso – sonrió, levantando ligeramente la cabeza hacia él para darle un beso-. Tú no te preocupes, que si se diera el caso esta vez te lo cuento a ti primero para que no te pongas celoso de Chi, _amor_.

Abrió la boca para contestar, no pudiendo llegar a hacerlo cuando escuchó cómo llamaban a la puerta, arqueando así una ceja.

\- ¿No vas a ir a abrir?

\- Me estoy pensando si dejarte sin desayuno…

\- Tengo hambre… Vete a abrir… O voy yo ¿eh?

\- Tú quédate ahí – le dijo, tirando de la sábana hacia arriba para echársela por encima de la cabeza, poniéndose en pie y acelerando para llegar a tiempo.

Escuchó de fondo la risa de Sora antes de comprobar que el pijama estuviera todo bien, abriendo así la puerta y recibiendo al que les traía el desayuno, dejando que entrara para poder dejar las cosas y haciéndole un gesto para que esperase y poder darle propina, despidiéndolo así. Se giró hacia la cama, viendo ya a Sora sentándose a la espera.

\- No sé si te mereces que me lo lleve al baño y cierre la puerta… - cogió la bandeja-. Uy, ¿me vas a poner tú también la misma cara de Aiko?

\- No sé de qué cara me estás hablando…

\- Solo te queda mirarme por debajo del flequillo – entretenido, caminó por fin hasta la cama, dejando la bandeja con cuidado de que no se cayera nada al suelo-. Ten cuidado que tu taza tiene pinta de quemar…

\- El que pone cara de pena por debajo del flequillo eres tú, Ishida – dijo cogiendo su chocolate para poder acercarlo a su nariz, aspirando el olor, dejando ir una leve sonrisa ante la cara con la que la estaba observando.

\- Ponte a desayunar…

Intentaba hacerse el serio, sin conseguirlo demasiado, pasándole el plato en el que venían sus tostadas para que pudiera empezar a comer, que no le iba a venir mal. Distraído, cuando por fin lo cogió, se quedó mirando hacia su té, comprobando el color del agua antes de poder echárselo y empezar a desayunar él también.

\- Si quieres luego puedo llamar a Andrew para avisarle de lo de ir a comer los cuatro, ¿qué te parece?

\- De maravilla – asintió, enfocándola de nuevo-. Puedes llamarlo mientras que preparo el baño.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Baño?

\- Baño.

\- Hmmm… Creo que anoche te estuve rondando con otras intenciones, pero mucho me temo que no estoy en los mejores días para…

\- Vaya mente más sucia que tienes… - intentó poner cara de estar escandalizado, chasqueando la lengua al final-. Lo decía para que te dieras un baño tú, tranquilamente…

Sora, quien había dado un mordisco a una de las tostadas, se quedó con ella todavía en la boca, mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas, no pudiendo más que poner los ojos en blanco antes de empezar a escuchar como se reía él, prefiriendo no contestarle y masticar lo que ya había mordido.

\- No me mires así, si yo he dicho una tontería, tú lo has dicho más… Aunque ahora mismo lo decía para que te terminaras de relajar un poco, no me importaría acompañarte, claro está… creo que en la bañera de aquí nos vamos a arreglar mejor que en la de casa… - guardó silencio, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó al darse cuenta.

\- ¿Debería de seguir llamándolo "casa"? Porque ahora mismo…

La pelirroja lo observó, entendiendo a lo que se refería, dejando ir una sonrisa. Tenía unas ganas de mudarse enormes. Le hacía muchísima ilusión empezar ese capítulo de sus vidas, no se iba a molestar en disimularlo, y tampoco era necesario.

\- Bueno… Si te refieres a casa, sí que puedes decir que tenemos una buena bañera en la que estar los dos por la noche cuando ya hayamos echado a dormir a Aiko.

\- ¿Tienes ganas?

\- Muchísimas… - asintió, bajando la vista, escapando de la de él unos segundos, notando como sin motivo alguno en su rostro se empezaba a notar una subida de color.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que es nuestra casa… Ahora ya sí que sí. Tú me lo dijiste hace unos años ya, es algo entre los dos.

\- Te dije que quería tener algo que fuera cosa de los dos. Un proyecto de futuro de los dos… Pero creo que ya tenemos unos cuantos más allá de la casa – sopló el té con suavidad-. Ahora solo tenemos algo más de espacio para hacerlo- esperó a posar su taza tras dar un trago, dejando su mano sobre la de ella-. Yo también me muero de ganas por poder mudarnos de verdad, la observó, moviendo así sus dedos en una ligera caricia-. Y haz el favor de ponerte a desayunar en condiciones de una vez que luego te me andas muriendo por los rincones.

Negando con la cabeza, decidió hacerle caso, metiendo la cuchara en su taza para revolverla ligeramente y llevársela a los labios luego, probando así la temperatura del chocolate, decidiendo que ya podía dar un trago.

\- Están más ricos los bombones que me regalaste ayer, pero podré sobrevivir…

\- Es que tengo muy buen ojo siempre – entretenido, finalmente se puso a desayunar él también, dejando de lado la bebida para poder empezar a comer.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** sí, el pobrecillo además ya hace esas cosas de la forma más normal del mundo. Que él da un paseo y si ve algo que le gusta para sus chicas, pues mira, para algo debe de tener un buen sueldo y se puede permitir hacer esas cosas. Si ya debe de estar en fase de autocompensación. Con un poco de suerte se la ha pasado la paranoia ya de que se tiene que comportar mejor para compensar el pasado y ahora se está autocompensando las cosas que se fue perdiendo y ahora llega con cosas para la chiquitina y para la que tiene episodios de nena pequeña.

Si es que hasta puñales le caen con el tema de las paranoias de embarazos, pero bueno, el pobre por el momento parece que no tiene demasiada queja y se contenta con ver que se le ha pasado la histeria a la pobre pelirroja y que ella solo quiere algo calentito que meterse en el cuerpo como puede ser el chocolate. Parece que estos dos arrancan por fin su modo de vacaciones pegajosas y seguro que se les va a dar de maravilla, eso sin duda.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** nop, tampoco mucho. Hoy me dieron las 10 otra vez, pero bueno, es que se me hace mucho más corto el rato de última hora que todos los demás, porque tengo a la típica gente que sí que quiere estudiar y no parece que los llevas al matadero, así que al menos se puede dar clase decentemente al menos. No como hoy que me tiré antes de Navidad una semana explicándole a uno una parte de la teoría, no se dignó a venir en vacaciones y me llega hoy, que tiene examen mañana y que no miró nada de nada... Pues que le aproveche, le dije que pasaba de explicarle nada y que se fuera a rascarse. Con eso te resumo mi dinámica de todos los días. Y del clima... pues qué te voy a contar. Cuando salí casi me congelo en el intento, así que ahora estoy con el pijama y la bata más gordas que tengo intentando actualizar por aquí y no meterme en la cama.

Yamato el pobre es feliz con su vida familiar. Yo creo que ni él se cree haber sido capaz de llegar hasta ahí y ahora anda babándose por las esquinas con el día a día, de ahí que salga con tantos detalles y tantas cosas. Que debe de buscar cualquier excusa ya para tener algún que otro detalle tanto con Sora como con la niña, que oye, como le he puesto a Anna, para algo debe de tener un buen sueldo que le permite hacer todas esas cosas tan ricamente. Aunque también es cierto que la pelirroja con los bombones seguro que se hubiera quedado más que contenta. Ahora que ya se ha despertado en buenas condiciones, veremos qué tal se les da sobrevivir a Londres a estos dos, que por el momento lo tenían bastante cruzado...

¡Un bico grandote vecina! Y mira, el blue monday lo he sobrepasado haciéndole honor porque hoy iba azul entera, así que mira jajaja Venga, que ya es martes y podemos sobrevivir a la semana.

**Natesgo:** pues no lo había visto así, pero tienes toda la razón jajajaja Se ha ido a dormir en muy buenas condiciones - aunque seguro que se hubiera podido ir en mejores - que no creo que yo pueda ocurrírsele quejarse de ninguna de las maneras. Que se ha estado comiendo bombones con las mejores vistas que tenía en toda la ciudad, que a ver quién le dice que no ha tenido un buen terminar de noche. Y me ha matado lo del olfato y que seguro que también huele bien jajajajaja

Pero bueno, mejor dejarla reponer fuerzas que ahora empiezan ellos dos las vacaciones y seguro que ya tendrán tiempo para entretenerse y ponerse todo lo mimosos que quieran, que no tiene pinta de que se les vaya a dar mal en esta ocasión. Que no parece que la vayan a liar otra vez y pasen un mes sin hablarse y con todo el mundo tirándose de los pelos a su alrededor.

¡Un beso! Y mira a ver qué excursión le preparas mañana a tus fieras que tienes que ponerte original. Puedes probar un cine de pelis X en vo y así practican inglés además...


	237. Vaya mala fama que me das

\- ¿Dónde te has dejado a Sora? – preguntó Haru confusa al ver aparecer a Yamato por uno de los pasillos.

\- Está hablando con su madre – señaló hacia atrás con la cabeza-. ¿Ya se te ha pasado la histeria?

\- Ja… Ja… Ja… - entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Tú lo sabías?

\- Claro que lo sabía y aunque no lo hubiera sabido tampoco me hubiera extraño. Vamos a ver, si es que la única que no se entera de la fiesta en esos temas eres tú.

Se apoyó en el borde de la ventana, quedándose así sentado y más a la altura de ella de forma más relajada. No le acababa de decir ninguna mentira, cualquiera que supiera cómo habían ido las cosas en los últimos años con ella y con Sora estaría más que de acuerdo con lo que había dicho la pelirroja la noche anterior. Él lo había podido ver más de cerca, y, sin duda, era uno de los principales beneficiados de todo aquello.

\- Tranquila, te dejamos traernos algo bonito cuando vuelvas a Tokio que ya me han dicho que te vas por ahí a ver más de Europa…

\- A ti nada, por tocanarices… - cruzó los brazos, quedándose apoyada no demasiado lejos de dónde estaba él.

Se echó a reír por la contestación que ella le estaba dando, girando la cabeza al escuchar los pasos de Sora acercándose hacia ellos, todavía sin haber colgado el teléfono. Por la cara que traía puesta, algo le decía que no era con su madre con la que estaba hablando precisamente. Sobretodo por el hecho de que no estaba con el teléfono pegado a su oreja, sino que parecía estar en una videollamada.

\- Ya verás a quién te voy a enseñar, preciosa… - alargando la mano, le pasó el teléfono así al rubio para que pudiera saludar también a la pequeña.

No supo qué le gusto más si el sonido que escuchó por parte de la niña o la cara que pudo ver que ponía Yamato al poder verla. Sin duda eran esas cosas que la hacían sonreír de oreja a oreja y quedarse encantada con lo que estaba pasando delante de sus ojos. Aprovechó para volver a la realidad y saludar a Haru con la mano viendo como ella también se acababa por asomar a saludar a Aiko.

\- Tenéis que traerla la próxima vez… Seguro que le queda muy bien como accesorio a Yamato sentada encima de sus rodillas.

\- ¿Tú crees? – entretenida, se quedó pensativa unos segundos-. Me gustaría que la gente mirase hacia lo que diseñamos y no para semejante par…

\- Pues… no voy a ser yo la que te diga que no tienes la razón.

Ambas se echaron a reir, no tardando escuchar como la pequeña se reía a su vez al haberlas escuchado, asomándose también ellas para comprobar que eran ellas las que habían provocada las carcajadas de la niña.

\- No sé cómo podéis sobrevivir sin ella cerca, en serio. Y no, no quiero niños propios aún pero es que Aiko es la cosita más adorable que conozco – dijo, dejándoles algo de espacio.

\- Bueno, Sora ayer hizo las funciones de Aiko, tú no te preocupes…

Sintiendo un manotazo en su brazo, giró la cabeza hacia ella riéndose divertido, devolviéndole así el teléfono y dejando que la pelirroja terminara la llamada con su madre. Sin duda alguna, echaba mucho de menos a la pequeña, pero tras haber pasado las semanas fuera en el espacio, estaba seguro de que de los dos, o era precisamente el que estaba notando más la ausencia de la pequeña.

\- ¿Qué le pasaba a Sora anoche? – preguntó curiosa, decidiendo ir a sentarse al lado del rubio.

\- Nada, que se me quedó dormida y tuve que ingeniármelas para que se pusiera el pijama y se metiera en la cama. Tenía la misma cara de cansada que tú cuando me fui, pero no voy a preguntar sobre si te viste en las mismas o no porque creo que no quiero saber la respuesta…

Abriendo los ojos algo más de lo normal, no habiendo esperando el comentario, pudo sentir como el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, delatándose rápidamente y provocando así que Yamato volviera a echarse a reír.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho el gracioso este ya? – preguntó Sora volviendo hasta ellos, guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo.

\- ¿Yo? Nada… - divertido, intentó dejar de reírse y mantener algo más la compostura-. ¿Le queda mucho a Andrew?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas refuerzos? Puedes ir a preguntarle tú si quieres si le queda mucho – le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

\- No me lo digas, ¿tienes hambre ya?

\- Pues un poco… - se encogió de hombros.

\- No si tampoco me extraña ya a estas alturas… - se puso en pie, dejándole libre el sitio en el que se había quedado sentado-. Voy a ver si lo encuentro…

Entretenida, Sora lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió por una de las esquinas del pasillo, tomando asiendo al lado de su amiga, en el sitio que había estado el rubio momentos antes, quedándose unos segundos más en silencio al darse cuenta de que Haru estaba aún roja como un tomate.

\- Prefiero no preguntar qué es lo que te ha dicho… - divertida, habló por fin.

\- Mejor – negó con la cabeza-. ¿Y tú qué? Anoche os perdí de vista de repente en la recepción y hasta por la mañana que recibimos el mensaje para ir a comer los cuatro.

\- Pues… Me secuestró cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía no había cenado nada.

\- ¿Te llevó a cenar?

\- Lo intentó… Estamos en Londres, pudimos dar gracias de encontrar algún puesto por la calle. Pero mira, yo no me quejo… Cenar tranquilamente sentada en uno de los puentes y luego llegar al hotel y que me saliera con que le había comprado unos pendientes en forma de tortuguita a Aiko…

\- ¿De tortuguita?

\- ¿Te conté que la llama cariñosamente así?

\- Te lo había escuchado a ti, pero no sabía de dónde salía…

\- Empezó a llamarla así desde que descubrió que le encantaba ir a pasear por la orilla de la playa a ver si las encontraba… Y se encontró unos pendientes con esa forma.

Haru se quedó mirando hacia la pelirroja, entretenida por la cara que se le había quedado al contarle aquello. Aunque podía entenderla, sin duda alguna que podía entenderla. Ella no era la implicada y se podía imaginar perfectamente una buena forma de reaccionar. Relajó el gesto, arqueando poco a poco una ceja, mirando hacia su amiga.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Sora cuando se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Y para ti?

\- ¿Cómo que para mí?

\- Es Yamato… Hasta yo lo veo venir a distancia. Así que si tenía algo para Aiko seguro que también tenía algo para ti – acercó su mano a ella, pinchándola con suavidad en el brazo con el dedo-. Venga, confiesa que ya estás tardando.

Divertida, no pudo más que darle la razón, ladeándose lo justo para poder levantar su brazo y dejar a la vista la pulsera que estaba en su muñeca. Evidentemente que la había estrenado aquella mañana y era una de esas cosas que no contaba con que dejar de usar a diario.

\- Me la escondió en una caja de bombones… Dice que es la primera vez que viene a uno de mis desfiles y que le ha gustado mucho – dejó ir una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo-. Cuando terminamos y nos quedamos solos me dijo que estaba muy orgulloso…

Dejó que la otra cogiera su muñeca, acercándosela así para poder bien la pulsera de cerca. No entró en detalles sobre la elección de los colores, no viéndolo necesario. Sin duda, que hubiera tenido un detalle como aquel con ella para celebrarlo ya era suficiente importante como para ahondar más.

\- Bueno, según me dijo Andrew lo mismo le hubiera venido bien un babero cuando saliste al final a saludar… Así que tampoco me extraña gran cosa esto. Es muy bonita…

\- La vio y se acordó de mí – se encogió de hombros-. Ya sabes como funciona él con estas cosas… Posiblemente ni lo tuviera planeado. Aunque dice que los bombones sí, que fue precisamente a esa zona a por ellos – se mordió ligeramente el labio de forma inconsciente.

\- Mira, no tengo ni la más remota queja, ni de casualidad, de lo que me toca a mí… Pero ojalá que cuando pasen ya más de dos años de matrimonio y no sé cuántos de relación esté yo también así.

\- ¿Tú? No creo que precisamente vayas a tener mucha queja tú… - sonrió ahora de forma diferente-. Al menos ahora ya creo que Yamato hace estas cosas porque quiere y le apetece y no porque sigue con esa paranoia de todo lo que hizo mal años atrás. Ni que hubiera sido el único culpable de que las cosas que pasaron entre nosotros.

\- Yo también lo creo – asintió-. Que ya llevo unos cuantos años teniendo el honor… - bromeó, dejando que se notara en el su tono-. Y yo creo exactamente lo mismo que tú, sobretodo desde que le ha salido una versión en miniatura completamente adorable.

Ante la mención de Aiko, amplió más la sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios, quedándose ligeramente distraída hasta que sintió pasos acercándose por el pasillo de nuevo, viendo aparecer a los dos que faltaban.

\- A ver que me han dicho por aquí que alguien se está muriendo de hambre… - dijo Andrew llegando hasta dónde estaban.

\- ¿Qué? Ayer casi no comí nada hasta la hora de la cena porque estaba revuelta, ahora tengo que compensar – se puso en pie dando un ligero salto-. ¿Hoy eres tú el que está en modo paranoico?

\- ¿Quién? ¿Él? – imitando sus acciones, Haru se empezó a reír-. Creo que todavía no lo he visto en ese modo desde que lo conozco…

\- Bueno, yo no puedo decir lo mismo, pero si empiezo a sacar los trapos sucios llego al restaurante corriendo porque alguien me quiere tirar al río y no traigo el calzado apropiado para eso… - mientras que hablaba se había acercado hasta Yamato, quedándose así cogida a su brazo.

\- No lo podría haber dicho mejor – aprovechando el momento para quitarse las gafas y poder guardarlas dentro de su funda en el bolsillo, ganó así unos segundos-. ¿Dónde queréis ir?

\- Pues antes encontré un sitio que tenía bastante buena pinta, así que tenemos mesa para dentro de un rato – explicó el rubio, entretenido con la situación-. No queda demasiado lejos para que luego no andes a las carreras.

Andrew asintió, agradecido por aquello. Era totalmente cierto que se tomaba las cosas mil veces más tranquilo que las dos presentes, pero aquello eran palabras mayores y él también quería asegurarse de que todo saliera a la perfección. Otra cosa era que lo hiciera con cinco bolsas de tila en una taza o simplemente manejando la situación con tranquilidad.

\- Esperad que voy a ir a dejar las gafas que no tengo gana de ir cargando con ellas.

\- ¿Y cómo pretendes leer la carta? – le preguntó Haru, entretenida.

\- Pues mira, ventajas de estar casado con alguien menor… Yo confiaba que al menos me sirvieras para hacerme de ojos…

\- Te acaba de llamar perro lazarillo, mira a ver cómo te lo tomas, Haru… - dijo la pelirroja, divertida, echándose a reír sin poder evitarlo antes de darle un ligero tirón a Yamato-. ¿Vamos saliendo nosotros?

\- Pues mira, yo casi que lo prefiero porque me está dando pena el pobre, pero es que si escojo bando lo mismo duermo en el sofá y tiene pinta de cómodo pero no tanto como la cama…

\- Vaya mala fama que me das… - volvió a tirar de él, echando ahora a andar.

Escuchando la risa de los otros dos de fondo, Haru echó a andar por el pasillo junto a Andrew para ir a dejar lo que no iban a necesitar, saliendo ellos por el pasillo. Entretenido, Yamao se soltó de Sora, aprovechando el momento y dejando su brazo por encima de sus hombros, acercándola algo más a él mientras que caminaban.

\- Oye, ¿hoy no te saco demasiado? – dijo dándose cuenta de que la estaba observando desde demasiado arriba, consiguiendo lo levantase la vista hacia él.

\- No es mi culpa que cualquier día te pegues con el techo… Eso y llevo muchos días en tacones todo el día… ¿O tengo que recordarte cómo llegue anoche al hotel?

\- Con unas pintas totalmente glamourosas… - divertido al recordar la escena, aprovechó el momento para dejar un beso así en su cabello-. Anda, vamos…

* * *

**AnnaBoelna04:** pues seguimos con capis de existencia de estos dos adorable sin más, picoteando a la gente a su alrededor y simplemente existiendo sin mucho más problema. Y ahora que han encontrado a Haru en el camino para entretenerse un rato con ella, pues más, que es fácilmente picoteable ella y puede ir el rubio a tocarle las narices un rato.

Al igual que tenía merecido su parte informativo sobre los hechos de por la noche y diversas adorabilidades de cierto rubio, para poder irse ella a fangilear. Que ya sabemos que envidia no debe de tener mucha porque precisamente Andrew tiene pinta de andar muy a la altura, pero, ella, como buena fan que es tiene derecho a ser la primera en enterarse de todo y tirar cosas por la ventana en el intento.

Hoy me paso rápido por aquí porque estoy superzombie y eso que estamos a martes... ¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	238. Todo queda en familia

\- ¿Dónde os vais al final? – preguntó Andrew cuando Sora se había alejado lo suficiente.

\- Castle Combe – contestó sin hacerse demasiado de rogar-. Queda a un par de horas desde aquí y por lo que he visto hay línea de tren directa.

Buscó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, aprovechando para buscar algunas imágenes del lugar, tendiéndoselo a los otros para que lo vieran. Sin duda, no podía contrastar más con la ciudad y el hotel en el que estaban, eso era evidentemente. Pero cuando se había puesto a buscar lugares que les quedaran a mano desde Londres y había visto las fotografías del lugar sin duda lo había convencido. Y a ambos les gustaban los contrastes de ese tipo, especialmente para escapadas de pocos días como la que tenían por delante.

\- Ese sitio tiene pinta de ser el típico lugar que visitar dentro de unos meses para pasarse el día con el jersey más gordo del armario pegado a la chimenea después de haber dado un paseo – dijo Haru cuando levantó de nuevo la vista.

\- Bueno… conociendo a Sora es probable que no haga falta que pasen un par de meses para que quiera hacer eso tampoco. No sé – se encogió de hombros-. Nunca había venido por aquí más allá de la capital – y sin duda no se había dedicado a hacer turismo – y creo que ella tampoco. Así que…

\- No, no ha tenido tiempo de venir por aquí a hacer turismo precisamente. Todas las semanas de la moda que hemos viajado han sido un buen caos y poco más y había que ir a buscarle la comida y llevársela porque sus nervios no le permitían hacer otra cosa… Al menos hasta que le llegó la ayuda – sonrió, entretenido, quedándose mirando hacia Haru.

\- Bah… - negó con la cabeza-. Vaya dos… La famosa diseñadora y el reconocido astronauta buscando dónde esconderse en el pueblo menos metropolita que han encontrado.

\- Eh… que llevo muchos años viviendo en un sitio pequeño, todavía se me atraganta Tokio… ¿Qué te crees que iba a buscar yo precisamente? – se encogió de hombros.

Lo había notado cuando habían vuelto la última vez. Los primeros días que se había tenido que pelear con el tráfico o que se había atrevido a irse a Ginza a buscar a Sora y se había metido entre el caos de gente, había empezado a gruñir automáticamente. Era superior a él, pero, por suerte, en el nuevo barrio que se habían buscado, no le iba a pasar aquello.

Andrew le devolvió el teléfono al rubio, aprovechando el momento para coger su copa y pero así dar un trago de ella. Ya habían pedido y por ello la pelirroja había aprovechado para irse al baño y, tal y como estaba el local, tenía pinta de que iba a tardar. Él sí que lo conocía, había estado muchísimas más veces que los demás en aquella ciudad, principalmente por el tipo de mercado en el que él se movía. Y, sin duda, era una de sus ciudades para hacer escala cuando viajaba entre Los Ángeles y Tokio.

\- ¿Andrew? – una voz reclamó su atención, provocando que al levantar la vista estuviera a punto de atragantarse con lo que estaba bebiendo.

No necesitó ni siquiera verlo para poder reconocerlo, pero, sin duda, no era la cara que esperase ver precisamente en aquel momento, ni mucho menos con la compañía con la que estaba. Especialmente lo segundo. Se llevó la mano a los labios para haber posado la copa, aprovechando el momento para toser.

\- Oye, que estoy fuera del horario laboral… No me hagas el feo…

\- No me des ideas – intentó recomponerse, lanzando una mirada unos segundos hacia Yamato, el cual, parecía haberse quedado distraído a sabiendas de que no era alguien conocido para él. Aprovechó para ponerse en pie y acercarse-. Cuánto tiempo…

\- Lo sé, pero bueno, ya sabes que tampoco suelo tener demasiado tiempo para la vida más allá del St. Thomas. De hecho… - giró la cabeza hacia Haru, que todavía estaba sentada en la mesa, intentando ubicar a aquel que se había acercado a saludar-. Creo que llego tarde, pero que debería de darte la enhorabuena.

Aprovechando el momento para recuperar del todo la compostura, asintió a sus palabras. Cuando viajaba solo a Londres solía llamarlo para poder verlo intencionadamente. Habían sudo unos cuantos años de trato más o menos constante y sin duda, el problema ni había ido con él, ni se podía decir que hubiera tampoco motivos para retirarle el saludo o el trato. A fin de cuentas, hasta la propia Sora admitía que la que había hecho las cosas como no debía con Ryo había sido ella. No hacía falta posicionarse de parte de ninguno de los dos. Aunque en aquel momento, si a él lo dejaban, se posicionaría encantado en el lecho del Támesis.

\- Sí – contestó por fin, intentando comportarse como alguien acorde a su edad-. La verdad es que llegas un poco tarde, pero mira, te lo vamos a perdonar, que ya nos conocemos y sabemos cómo te las gastas… Es más, ¿cuándo te enteraste?

\- No pienso responder a eso – se rió con suavidad-. Mi enhorabuena a los dos.

Haru, que llevaba un rato intentando ubicar aquella cara familiar, terminó por sonreír por el camino que había tomado la conversación. Estaba segura de que sabía quién era, pero no terminaba de caer.

\- Muchas gracias – contestó, ampliando algo más la sonrisa, decidiendo acercarse a Andrew para poder acompañarlo. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que, de vez en cuando, él miraba o hacia donde se había ido la pelirroja hacía un rato o hacia Yamato, sin llegar a entender gran cosa- Haru – dijo a modo de presentación, acercándose para poder hacerlo apropiadamente.

\- Haru… - repitió, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Algo de repente le había sonado demasiado familiar.

Miró hacia Andrew, el cual parecía estar poniendo caras algo más extrañas de lo que era normal en él. Incluso estaría seguro de que parecía estar a punto de tener un golpe de calor, lo cual, era extraño, porque ya en aquella época en Londres empezaba a refrescar bastante. Sin duda, todo pareció encajar de repente en su cabeza y entendió de qué le sonaba aquella cara.

\- Todo ha quedado en familia – sonrió, empezando a ver todo de otra forma-. En ese caso creo que ya nos conocemos, solo que hace demasiado tiempo ya de todo – sus palabras provocaron que ella frunciera ligeramente el ceño, algo más confusa aún-. Ryo.

Justo en el momento en el que dijo el nombre, la castaña se dio cuenta perfectamente de por que le sonaba tanto, reconociendo perfectamente al médico que había estado a punto de casarse con Sora cuando ella estaba empezando a hacer sus prácticas en el estudio. Aquel pensamiento hizo que en su cabeza cobrara sentido también el por qué del extraño comportamiento de Andrew y las miradas que lanzaba hacia Yamato.

Y, tal y como era de esperar, el nombre había conseguido reclamar la atención del rubio, quien había levantado la vista del teléfono. El diseñador se había dado cuenta a la perfección de aquello, y, mucho peor aún, había visto el llamativo color de cabello de Sora pasar hacia ellos entre la gente, distraída también, sin mirar hacia el frente. Empezaba a considerar mucho más seriamente la idea de irse a bucear un rato, que el río no estaba demasiado lejos.

\- Madre mía el baño cómo estaba de gente… - escuchó la voz de la pelirroja también, llegando justo hasta dónde estaban, bloqueando su teléfono-. Oye Haru nos ha llegado un email del estudio y… - al levantar la vista, no pudo más que quedarse en silencio, cortada por completo al no esperar encontrarse precisamente con la visita que habían tenido-. Ryo… - volvió a decir ella como único rastro de actividad neuronal.

Quedándose él también completamente congelado al no haber contando que fuera a estar ella también allí, aunque ahora pudiera parecer lo más lógico. Hacía ya bastante tiempo desde que se habían encontrado en San Francisco de pura casualidad, y, sin duda, no era quién hubiera esperado ver en Londres. No había leído la prensa, ya que el mundo de la moda, a esas alturas de la vida, no le interesaba gran cosa más allá de cuando necesitaba ir a la tienda a por algo.

\- S… - carraspeó-. Sora, ¿qué tal? Estaba dándole la enhorabuena a Andrew y justamente me había dado cuenta de qué me sonaba Haru…

Pudo ver perfectamente como los ojos de ella se posaban en el cuarto comensal que hasta entonces había pasado totalmente desapercibido, ya que ni siquiera se había fijado en él. Se había acercado a saludar a Andrew porque le tenía aprecio y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, no se le había ocurrido que fuera a estar precisamente en aquella compañía. Y aunque físicamente era incapaz de saber quién era, algo le decía que no necesitaba reconocerlo, sino que las miradas de unos y de otros hablaban por sí solas. Intentó actuar con toda la normalidad del mundo, ya que, a fin de cuentas, eran hechos que habían quedado en el pasado y que en aquel momento de su vida, le habían venido hasta bien para entender en qué se estaba equivocando.

\- Y creo que también tengo que darte la enhorabuena a ti – habló de nuevo, dejando la vista de nuevo posada en Sora-. ¿Estás aquí por los desfiles? – sin duda, era capaz de comportarse, pero no iba a ser él quien decidiera ponerse a presentarse.

Yamato había levantado la cabeza en cuánto había escuchado el nombre. No sería capaz de reconocerlo de ninguna de las maneras, ya que, aunque lo había visto, cuando habían estado en el hospital, había estado mucho más pendiente de que Taichi no empeorase que del personal sanitario. Sin embargo, las caras de unos y de otros, junto con el nombre, le habían dicho todo lo que había necesitado saber para ubicarse.

Hizo el esfuerzo de girarse, tomándose unos segundos para dejar el teléfono también. Aprovechó la distracción que había provocado la llegada de Sora para poder observar a Ryo unos segundos, curioso, sin poder evitarlo, antes de ponerse en pie por fin. Tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no reaccionar de ninguna manera, al menos en ese momento, a la cara que se le había quedado a Sora.

\- Disculpad, era mi padre – habló por fin, como si hubiera estado realmente pendiente de la conversación que tenía en vez de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y ese fuera el motivo por el que no hubiera hecho aquello hasta entonces-. ¿Qué me he perdido? – ignoró por completo a Sora, no queriendo tan siquiera mirarla porque sabía lo que iba a pasar, antes de centrarse en el médico-. Creo que no nos conocemos… Yamato – le tendió la mano.

Estaba sintiendo tres pares de ojos completamente fijos en él, posiblemente porque estuvieran enterados de lo que había pasado cuando se había enterado de todo de golpe años atrás. Y aunque no fuera así, podía imaginarse que la escena podía resultar cuanto menos curiosa y más viniendo de él. Sorprendido también por lo que estaba viendo, tardó unos segundos en terminar de imitar sus acciones, divertido, sin poder evitarlo, al fijarse en la cara que estaba poniendo Sora, la cual, parecía estar más pálida de lo que recordaba haberla visto en todos los años que se habían conocido.

\- Encantado – asintió mientras hablaba-. Ryo – aunque estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado varias veces ya-. No os molesto más, que tendréis gana de comer tranquilamente y yo como llegue tarde me voy a ganar una buena… - lanzó una mirada generalizada, volviendo a intentar no reírse por cara de susto de la pelirroja-. Si sigues por Londres más días avísame – giró la cabeza hacia Andrew-, que hace mucho que no tenemos oportunidad de ponernos al día.

\- Por supuesto – contestó, asintiendo-. Gracias por haberte acercado a saludar…

\- Tonterías – negó con la cabeza-. Y disfrutad de la comida que este sitio es muy bueno.

Dando así por terminada la conversación, se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza para poder continuar con sus pasos hacia el fondo del local donde lo estaba esperando en su mesa.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** venga, tenía que hacerlo y todo el mundo lo sabe. Había que hacer exactamente el contraste entre el caso del rubio hace unos años y ahora, que poco más y se muere él solo de varios ataques de risa a la vez por las caras que estaban poniendo unos y otros. Que a ver, que no es la situación ideal para nadie, pero tampoco es el fin del mundo y las caras de pánico que van poniendo a medida que llegan son para grabar. Que la pobre diseñadora famosa pierde la seriedad en cuestión de segundos porque le entran ataques de pánico instantáneos por demasiadas cosas a la vez.

A ver a quien tienen que llevar a urgencias primero, aunque tienen el médico a mano... En este caso no creo que yo que vaya a ser la solución precisamente él, sino que más bien es el problema. Que Andrew tiene que estar teniendo hasta sofocos, que él se estaba viendo el desastre universal otra vez venir de frente e iba a ser casi que culpa de él porque era a quien habían ido a saludar jajaja Menos mal que el rubio ha madurado y, sin duda, no le llega ninguna información poco de su agrado a la vez que conoce al pobre Ryo.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	239. Foto firmada

Esperó a perder de vista al médico y a que Andrew y Haru tomaran asiento para girarse del todo a Sora y ver la cara que traía puesta. Aparte de que él estuviera allí, sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a ella. La conocía como la palma de su mano y junto con lo que le había explicado ella sobre cómo habían ido las cosas con Ryo, se podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Paranoias aparte de que él pudiera enfadarse, que estaba seguro de que también ayudaban a la cara de ella, sabía que no le gustaba verlo.

No le gustaba verlo porque con esa forma de ser que tenía ella, siempre más preocupada por hacer el bien con los demás que con ella misma, se echaba mucho la culpa de cómo habían sido las cosas con él. Estaba completamente seguro de que en la cabeza de la pelirroja en esos momentos estaba un hervidero de ideas entre las que destacaba la de ir a esconderse detrás de alguna columna para evitar tener que mantenerle la mirada al que un día había sido su pareja.

\- Eh – le dijo a ella, acercándose-. ¿Tengo que volver a llamarlo? Porque parece que te va a dar algo en cualquier momento y ya que tenemos el médico a mano…

El tono que uso el rubio lo delató, provocando entonces que girase la cabeza y lo observara más atentamente. Se echó a reír ya sin poder evitarlo, siendo superior a él la cara que traía puesta su esposa. La podía entender también, quizás tuviera miedo de que se fuera a enfadar. No podía culparla a sabiendas de la situación y del carácter que podía llegar a tener él, pero esas cosas las había dejado ya bastante atrás. Porque alguien que había sido importante para ella se acercara a saludarla, sin lugar a dudas, no encontraba motivos por los que enfadarse.

\- Anda – llevó su mano hacia su barbilla, le dio un ligero pellizco cariñoso de esa forma – siéntate que tienen que estar a punto de traer la comida.

\- Deja de reírte – murmuró finalmente-. ¿Cómo…?

\- No sé – contestó Andrew en aquella ocasión, el cual parecía todavía intentar sobrellevar el susto que él solo se había llevado-. Apareció de repente para saludarme, que no lo había visto desde antes de la boda… Ya sabes que yo sigo llevándome bien con él y…

\- No, no. No me des explicaciones – negó con la cabeza-. Si ya lo sé que seguís teniendo trato con él. Taichi también… sobretodo desde hace unos años cuando lo atendió él.

\- No parece mala gente – comentó Yamato, dejando por fin de reírse, notando las miradas puestas en él-. ¿Qué? Es verdad, no puedo tenerle manía solo por tener los mismos gustos que yo. Ni siquiera coexistimos a la vez en tu vida… ¿qué narices voy a poder decir yo al respecto?

Las palabras del rubio consiguieron que Sora volviera a arquear las cejas y que se quedara mirando hacia él durante unos segundos. Por suerte, en ese momento llegó el camarero con la comida que habían pedido empezando a dejarla delante de cada un de ellos. No era la primera vez que le escuchaba algo parecido, no iba a mentir, ya que cuando se lo había encontrado tiempo atrás le había dicho más o menos lo mismo.

Lo que había llamado su atención en aquella ocasión era que, realmente, se equivocaba mucho más de lo que él pensaba. Más allá del caos que había sido su vida cuando los medios se habían empeñado en recordarle la existencia de Yamato cuando había viajado a Marte, sí que habían estado los dos a la vez en su vida. Cuando había conocido a Ryo, esa misma noche, había sido cuando lo había vuelto a ver a él después de mucho tiempo, y estaba segura de que no necesitaba recordarle a Yamato la forma en la que habían evolucionado las cosas entre ellos dos hasta que había llegado la noticia de la beca… No iba a decir que durante esa temporada no hubiera tenido trato con el, por aquel entonces, estudiante de medicina, aunque sus intereses estuvieran, como siempre, fijos en el rubio.

Bajó la vista hacia el plato, decidiendo que la comida que acababan de ponerle delante era la mejor de sus opciones. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que Yamato volvía a estar observándola entretenido.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó, arrugando ligeramente la nariz en una pequeña mueca.

\- Nada… - comentó con el mejor aire de inocencia que pudo, tomándose la confianza con los que estaban con ellos de inclinarse hacia ella para poder hablarle por lo bajo-. Te pones muy mona cuando te pones panoica…

Se alejó rápidamente de ella para esquivar el manotazo con el que lo estaba amenazando. Había buscado relajarla y distraerla con ese comentario, consiguiéndolo sin duda, escuchando por fin una risa salir de sus labios.

\- Anda… dame la prueba de lo tuyo que tiene también buena pinta – reaccionando y volviendo a un comportamiento más habitual en ella, llevó su tenedor hacia el plato del rubio-. Entonces… ¿dónde os vais vosotros dos? – preguntó a la pareja.

* * *

Taichi estaba tirado a la larga en la cama. Cuando había llegado se había puesto a jugar con el niño y después de todo un día enredando se había quedado dormido a su lado consiguiendo que su padre pudiera aprovechar un momento de calma y poder descansar. Cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar, alargó la mano para cogerlo de la mesita, viendo el nombre de Yamato en la pantalla.

\- Oye… ¿me vas a firmar la foto? – dijo a modo de saludo.

\- ¿Foto? ¿Qué foto?

\- Una que me he encontrado hoy por la mañana de la que intentaba no quedarme dormido en el trabajo leyendo el periódico… - se echó a reír al escuchar una especie de gruñido a modo de respuesta-. Creo que tu hermano está intentando conseguirlas todas para ponerlas en grande por ahí… ¿Qué tal la vida de famoso?

\- Qué gracioso… ¿Cómo os va por Tokio?

\- Bien, tranquilo, como siempre… Tengo a Daigo aquí durmiendo, que hasta él se cansa a veces – bajó la vista hacia su hijo, entreteniéndose unos segundos en echarle con suavidad el cabello hacia atrás-. ¿Vosotros dos qué tal?

\- Bien, está Sora en el baño. Estamos terminando de recoger las cosas para no tener que andar mañana a las carreras.

\- Es verdad, que os vais de viaje a hacer el empalagoso. ¿Cuándo volvéis?

\- La semana que viene.

\- Pronto…

\- Ya llevamos bastantes días sin ver a Aiko…

\- Oh, pobre Yamato… Que tiene mono de su versión en miniatura adorable. Pues que sepas que he estado estaba mañana con ella y ha venido corriendo a saludarme.

\- Bueno… Yo también he tenido una mañana entretenida, sobretodo a la hora de comer.

\- No quiero saber a lo que os dedicáis vosotros dos – dijo ante el tono que estaba usando él.

\- No te preocupes, que no pienso contarte detalles de mi vida privada que te me escandalizas… Además, ya sabes que por ese frente siempre nos va muy bien – usó un tono que permitió al embajador adivinar la cara que estaba poniendo, poniendo así los ojos en blanco-. No, no van por ahí los tiros. Pero mira, ya conozco oficialmente a cierto médico.

\- ¿Médico? ¿Habéis tenido que ir al médico? – hizo una pausa, tardando unos segundos en darse cuenta.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea fue bastante delatador, permitiendo a Yamato darse cuenta de que entendía de lo que le estaba hablando. Estando en la ciudad en laque estaban no era tan complicado atar cabos.

\- Dime que no hay ningún drama de ningún tipo – fue la única respuesta que dio.

\- No… Aunque poco más y tengo que agradecer que estuviera por aquí porque casi tengo a tres con un infarto en el restaurante. Creo que pocas veces he visto a Sora más pálida.

\- Creo que he perdido…

\- No, no te has perdido. Creo que se aterrorizaron ellos tres solos con que yo me pudiera enfadar. Estábamos con Andrew y Haru comiendo cuando nos lo encontramos. De hecho venía a saludarlo a él, a mí ni me conoce y Sora estaba en el baño.

\- ¿Y de verdad que no has chistado ni media palabra?

\- ¿Por qué iba a tener que hacerlo?

\- Porque nos conocemos. ¿No has dicho nada?

\- Bah… No. Es más, estoy bajo amenaza de dormir en el sofá porque llevo riéndome de la cara de terror que se le quedó a Sora cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué me voy a enfadar? No soy tan retrasado…

\- Hace una temporada no me habrías dicho lo mismo – se terminó por incorporar, decidiendo ir a terminar la conversación al salón, no queriendo despertar al niño.

\- Hace una temporada no veía las mismas cosas igual que ahora, Taichi. Tampoco parece mala gente.

\- No lo es – tendría que intentar asimilar aquella conversación y asegurarse de que no se la había imaginado al quedarse adormilado con el niño-. Para nada. Es Sora, lo más raro que ha hecho en su vida es casarse contigo y tan mal no le ha salido, que Aiko por el momento es bastante adorable.

\- Con todo el perdón de Koemi, cosas peores ha hecho… - no pudo más que reírse por fin.

* * *

Sora salió del baño con aire distraído, ya con el pijama puesto. Había estado levándose los dientes y terminando de recoger las cosas que tenía esparcidas por él. Sin duda estaba mejor que los días anteriores y eso se le notaba, pero no dejaba de estar cansada.

\- ¿Con quién hablas? – le preguntó al verlo con el teléfono.

\- Con Chi, ¿quieres saludarlo? Está ofendido porque dice que me sientan mal los aires londinenses…

\- No me hagas tener que darle la razón a Taichi, que me va a generar trauma… - dijo yendo a sentarse cerca de él en la cama.

Aunque al principio se extrañó porque ella dejara algo de distancia, no tardó en adivinar sus intenciones, viendo como no tardaba en dejar su cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo observándolo desde allí.

\- A ver, espera… Que te pongo el manoslibres – dijo antes de tocar en la pantalla en el lugar adecuado-. ¿Nos oyes bien?

\- Sora, ¿qué le has estado dando de beber al rubio ese?

\- A mí no me metáis en vuestros dramas que bastante tengo con lo mío hoy. ¿Te ha contado lo bien que se lo ha pasado hoy a la hora de comer? Tendría que dejarlo durmiendo con Andrew…

\- Seguro que se lo merece. ¿No os vais a cenar por ahí?

\- No son horas de cenar precisamente… Como mucho de cenar por segunda vez. Yo creo que nos vamos a meter en la cama a dormir que mañana nos toca madrugar – dijo el rubio, bajando de nuevo la vista hacia Sora-. Sé yo de alguien quien todavía se debe a sí misma hora de sueño.

\- ¿Le ha dado la histeria?

\- Bueno… Ya la he visto peor otras veces, pero no ha estado demasiado bien estos días atrás no – posó su dedo en la punta de la nariz de ella, dándole un toquecito-. Mañana está secuestrada y sin derecho a saber el destino.

\- ¿Has oído eso? Dependo de la orientación de Yamato pasa no perderme en un país que no conozco. Así que haz el favor de avisar, que verás tú el drama sino…

Cogiendo la manta que tenían por encima de la cama se la puso por encima de la cara, escuchando así las risas de la pelirroja, la cual había ido relajándose a medida que pasaban las horas después del susto que se habían llevado.

\- Voy a meter aquí a la famosa diseñadora en la cama antes de que siga haciéndose la graciosa hoy. Saluda a Koemi de nuestra parte, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Vale, y ya le diré a tu hermano que me has llamado a mí y me has prometido una foto firmada.

\- ¿Foto firmada? – dijo Sora, asomándose antes de que volviera a taparla.

\- No me toques las narices, Taichi… No me las toques…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** pobre Andrew, que el pobre ya estaba viendo que se iba a montar la bronca del año e iba a ser todo culpa suya porque claro, el médico había ido a saludarlo a él y si Yamato se ponía de morros y acababa teniendo jaleo con la pelirroja iba a ser su culpa. Y claro, Haru como poco lo iba a tirar al río porque cómo se le ocurre jajajajaja El pobre estaría pensando hasta si tenía el testamento en orden...

Pero bueno, vamos a dejara a Yamato hacer de adulto funcional y reírse bien de las caras de terror de unos y otros. Si en el fondo se lo tiene que haber pasado bien y es todo un avance para él ser capaz de tomarse las cosas de esa forma, que hablamos de quien hablamos y sin duda tenían todos la razón para estar preocupados conociendo ya un poco al rubio.

Ahora me voy a hacer el setita porque esta semana se alarga más de la cuenta y no sé yo si llegaré al domingo sin cargarme a nadie... ¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	240. Matar el tiempo

La pelirroja llevaba un rato completamente distraía, mirando por la ventana del tren, fijándose en el paisaje que iba quedando atrás a medida que avanzaban. Hacía ya un buen rato que habían cogido el tren y nada más salir de la ciudad se había centrado en la ventana.

Decidiendo que iba a estar mas cómoda, se reclinó hacia el lado de Yamato, consiguiendo que le hiciera caso, a pesar de que estaba leyendo, dejando que usara su hombro a modo de apoyo para ella para que pudiera seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. A él le daba igual estar inclinado hacia un lado o hacia el otro, y sin duda, agradecía la cercanía.

\- ¿Queda mucho? – preguntó.

\- Pues… - buscando en la pantalla de la tableta que ella le había regalado meses atrás por el aniversario, no tardó en hacer cálculos y poder hacer un ligero sonido de negación-. Debe de quedar un cuarto de hora o algo así, ¿por qué?

\- Porque tengo algo de hambre… - arrugó ligeramente el gesto, notando como él bajaba la cabeza para observarla.

\- Te dije que desayunaras algo más… - sonrió ligeramente-. Llegaremos en nada.

No dijo nada más, solo dejó de lado la ventana, centrándose algo más en su nueva postura, acomodándose sobre el hombro del rubio bajando la vista hacia la pantalla de la tableta. Se fijó en que estaba leyendo en inglés, intentando seguir la lectura unos segundos buscando algo de coherencia entre lo que tenía delante de los ojos. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no era un libro, sino que era algo de la JAXA.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó confusa.

\- Nada… Me mandaron un email con los informes definitivos sobre lo del aterrizaje y tenía que echarle un ojo, que se supone que como soy el que lo vio desde primera fila se basan en mis declaraciones… Así que no me fio de que nadie haya puesto en mi boca cosas que no he dicho.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Por si acaso. No quiero que vayan a echarle a Mai encima nada de basura para quedar ellos perfectamente.

Dándose cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros, asintió ligeramente. No era culpa de la JAXA el tema del embarazo, pero quedaba claro que Mai tampoco lo había hecho queriendo. Y ese tema daba pie a que pusieran más pegas de las que ya había simplemente por el hecho de que fuera mujer.

\- ¿Los crees capaces de echarle la culpa de alguna manera?

\- Quiero creer que no y por el momento parece que no. Pero después de que tuvieran a Arata días sin saber de ella en la puerta del hospital… Han perdido bastantes puntos después de eso. De hecho, esta vez, creo que porque estaba algo más en manos de Hideki y aún así… Ya lo has podido ver tú.

\- Bueno, eso no quiero ni recordarlo, hazme el favor – levantó la cabeza levemente para darle un beso allá dónde alcanzaba en la parte baja de la mejilla-. Prohibido mencionar el tema.

Sonrió ante las palabras de ella, relajando el gesto. Solía afectarle notablemente al humor ese tema y sabía que Sora se daba cuenta y que por eso lo había cortado e intentado distraer. Y, sin duda, poco iba a ganar en ese momento por enfadarse con el tema, así que sin decir nada más sobre el asunto, bloqueando la pantalla y decidiendo dejar caer con suavidad su cabeza sobre la de la pelirroja.

Cuando anunciaron por megafonía el final de línea sonrió, haciéndole así un gesto, indicándole que habían llegado a su destino, poniéndose en pie para bajar las maletas y las chaquetas de ambos del portaequipajes de la parte superior del vagón.

\- ¿Ya hemos llegado? – preguntó ella-. ¿O tenemos que hacer ahora algún trasbordo?

\- No, ya hemos llegado. De aquí nos vamos directos al hotel y luego ya veremos lo que hacemos… Anda, vamos.

Viendo como terminaba de ponerse la chaqueta y salía tras él, llevó las maletas de ambos. En otras condiciones solo con una de hubieran arreglado pero con los eventos de Sora en Londres no les había quedado más remedio. Bajándose del tren, esperó a que ella lo hiciera también para ponerse su chaqueta.

\- Castle Combe – leyó ella en los carteles, frunciendo el ceño, confusa-. No me suena de nada…

\- ¿Verdad? Esa era la idea… ¿O te olvidas ya de con quién te juntas? – sonrió, mirándola-. Anda, vamos…

Echó a andar tras él, mirando hacia los lados. Sin duda no tenía pinta de que hubieran llegado a una gran ciudad, ya que ni siquiera le sonaba aquel nombre en el mapa. Se fiaba perfectamente de los gustos del rubio de manera que estaba segura de que iba a tener toda a razón. Y, sin duda, su teoría se confirmó nada más salir de la estación y encontrarse con el pueblo. Parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida. Sin duda parecía que estaba viendo la típica postal o el típico pueblo que solía salir en las películas que poco tenía que ver tanto con Tokio como con la ciudad de la que venían. Y a la vez también era completamente diferente de lo que habían visto en Fujikawaguchiko o Tanegashima.

\- ¿Se puede saber cómo te las has arreglado para dar con un sitio así?

\- Te lo he dicho – dijo divertido al ver su reacción-. Google y yo somos muy amigos…

La estación quedaba en el centro del pueblo por donde no demasiado lejos de ellos pasaba el río por debajo de un puente de piedra. Las caras eran todas la planta baja y también de piedra dándole un aire antiguo y a la vez encantador a todo en lo que la pelirroja posaba la mirada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta? Te la debía de las navidades pasadas – le dijo entretenido aún con sus caras-. Anda, vamos que te va a gustar todavía más el hotel. Aunque tengo que reconocer que no es que haya rebuscado demasiado porque es el que hay por la zona que sabía que nos iba a gustar…

Aprovechó para comprobar la ruta que tenía marcada en el teléfono para poder llegar dando un paseo, pero por el camino más rápido. Ya tendrían tiempo cuando dejaran las maletas en su sitio y pudieran dejar todo listo. Posó su mano en su cintura para poder devolverla a la realidad y que echara a andar junto a él.

\- Lo bueno de un sitio pequeño como este es que hasta yo tengo complicado perderme porque si me paso caminando demasiado me da a mí que no tardaría mucho tiempo antes de salirme de los límites…

Escuchando la suave risa de ella a modo de respuesta antes de empezar a caminar le sirvió como respuesta a todo lo demás. La conocía para saber leer en su rostro también sin necesidad de palabras, así que no necesitaba entrar en más detalles con él. No tardaron en poder llegar hasta el hotel, el cual, aunque seguía la línea del resto de casas de la zona, sin duda era algo más grande y tenía un amplio jardín que hacía de esplanada por el que debían de atravesar para poder llegar a la entrada principal.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que te me pierdas por la ciudad y seas capaz de dar con sitios así?

\- Ya la sabes, son las habilidades de astronauta… - bromeó divertido, caminando a su lado.

Sujetó la puerta para que ella pudiera pasar con la maleta cuando llegaron a la entrada del hotel haciendo él tambien lo mismo antes de acercarse a recepción. Le dejó las cosas a la pelirroja para ir al mostrador, buscando su documentación para poder terminar de formalizar todos los detalles, no tardando en volver hasta donde ella estaba con las llaves en la mano.

\- Me han preguntado si vamos a querer alquilar un coche, ¿qué te parece?

\- Pues… ¿Puede hacerse sobre la marcha?

\- Supongo. Sé que tenemos sitios interesantes cerca, pero bueno, con el tiempo que vamos a estar por aquí…

Vio como asentía mientras que empezaba a caminar tras él, quien tenía la llave y sabía la habitación que les habían asignado. Sin duda le gustaba mucho más todo lo que estaba viendo que lo que había visto en Londres. Posiblemente influyera la sorpresa con todo, pero no podía negar que absolutamente todo le parecía perfecto. Y no cambió de opinión cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación y Yamato abrió la puerta.

Aprovechó el momento para soltar la maleta y echar un vistazo a su alrededor hasta que escuchó cómo cerraba, girándose entonces hacia él. No le dio tiempo a volver a preguntarle si le gustaba él lugar ya que sin apenas esperar, avanzó hasta dar un pequeño salto para poder así echarle los brazos al cuello. El rubio tuvo que dar unos pasos hacia atrás, no habiéndola visto venir en aquella ocasión, agradeciendo que su espalda tocara contra la madera para poder tenerla de punto de apoyo antes de dejar caer las cosas y poder así rodearla su cintura con las manos, especialmente en el momento en el que sintió que ella buscaba sus labios.

\- Me tomaré eso como que te ha gustado – murmuró apenas pudo separarse de ella, todavía con la sorpresa en la cara, intentando afianzar sus manos mejor en torno a ella, haciendo algo más de fuerza con uno de los brazos para poder pasar el otro baso su cadera y dejarla así bien sujeta.

\- ¿Cómo no me iba a gustar, tonto? – colaborando y sin mucha intención de soltarse, hizo también algo de presión con sus rodillas.

Sonrió, ajustándose bien a la posición, chocando su nariz leventemente con la de ella sin demasiada intención de soltarla. Se le ocurrían unas cuantas cosas que tenía ganas de hacer en aquel momento, pero todavía no estaba demasiado seguro de si iba a ser posible.

\- ¿Sigues con hambre? – preguntó, observándola, viendo como parecía entender lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza.

Tardó en responderle, estando aún demasiado distraída por su cercanía. Incluso a aquellas alturas de la vida conseguía evadirla del todo de la realidad y que notara que le faltaba el aire al tenerlo tan cerca. Más aún en el lugar en el que estaban donde todo había sido idea de él y a ella no podía haberle gustado más. Decidiendo que ya había pasado el tiempo prudencial para poder permitirse dejar de pasar ganas de estar con él a pesar de haber estado en sus días recientemente. Aunque se le hubiera descolocado la fecha, sin duda había respetado la duración y en esos momentos podía ponerse todo lo cariñosa que quisiera con él.

\- Sí… - y era cierto, tenía hambre, pero eso podría esperar, en esos momentos su orden de preferencias estaba completamente cambiado-. Pero mejor no te cuento de qué – acabó por decir en voz alta antes de echarse a reír y volver a buscar alcanzar sus labios.

Tomándose esa respuesta como algo con lo que estaba del todo de acuerdo aprovechó para caminar con ella en dirección hacia donde creía haber visto la cama para poder dejarla en ella y poder continuar con lo que habían empezado de forma más cómoda. No iba a negar que el día del desfile, especialmente despues de los momentos previos a darse cuenta de que ella se estaba muriendo del sueño, y después de ayudarla a ponerse el pijama, se hubiera quedado con ganas de hacer más. Ahora tenía una buena oportunidad para desquitarse y, ya de paso, estrenar bien estrenada la habitación del hotel en el que se iban a quedar aquellos días.

Tal y como solía hacer en situaciones como aquella, cuando por fin consiguió ubicarse, la dejó caer sin previo aviso sobre las mantas, escuchando su risa, disfrutando del sonido antes de quedarse observándola mientras que subía él también a la cama, quedándose arrodillado entre sus rodillas quedándose así con la posición de ventaja.

\- También he buscado sitios dónde comer por aquí, solo para que lo sepas… Y puede que haya dejado hecha una reserva para dentro de un rato… - dijo mientras que posaba sus manos sobre sus muslos acariciándola por encima del pantalón -. A ver qué se nos ocurre para matar el tiempo hasta que dé la hora…

La sonrisa de medio lado y la mirada que le dedicó tampoco necesitaron que añadiera nada más para dejar bien claras las intenciones de aprovechar la oportunidad.

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** bueno, el rubio sigue vivo. No se lo ha cargado la pelirroja por reírse de ella no se ha muerto él solito de un ataque de risa, cosa que parecía complicada. Que nadie le iba a decir a él que le iba a hacer tanta gracia verse en esa situación. Cómo se nota que fueron situaciones que no coexistieron en el tiempo (que ellos sepan) y eso hace que también lo lleve mejor.

Y ya tenemos a los Ishida en modo vacaciones del todo. Que ahora que no tienen nada mejor qué hacer que entretenerse el uno con el otro y mira, yo creo que tiene toda la pinta de que se les va a dar bastante bien el asunto a ellos dos, sobretodo a la vista de cómo están empezando las vacaciones. Que aunque la Sra Ishida se estaba quejando de hambre parece que se le ha pasado rápido y vuelve a tener el orden de prioridades bastante claro en lo que apetitos parece jajajaja

Ya es fin de semana, aunque mañana tengo que hacer todo lo que no he podido hacer durante la semana, pero al menos no tengo que aguantar gente del mal (tanto monstruos como demás) y podré estar en paz un ratito. ¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	241. Frío en la cama

\- ¿No me piensas devolver la chaqueta? – le dijo a Sora mientras que caminaban por la pequeña calle empedrada del pueblo.

\- No, creo que te has quedado sin ella – metió mejor las manos en los bolsillos, entretenida.

\- Si te llega casi que por las rodillas y te queda enorme… - intentaba sonar serio, pero le estaba costando.

\- Se traen así, hazme caso, que te lo dice una importante diseñadora de moda.

\- ¿Y eso cuando lo has decidido? ¿Cuándo me la robaste al levantarte de la cama?

Sora se giró hacia él dejando ir una sonrisa que poco tenía que ver con su edad, continuando con su camino. Era cierto, cuando se había dignado a moverse de la cama lo primero que había encontrado había sido la chaqueta de su marido, la cual había quedado tirada no demasiado lejos. Era cierto que le quedaba más grande de lo que debería de quedarle, pero cualquiera que la conociera sabía que no era ni la primera, ni sería la última vez que le había robado algo.

\- Además – aprovechó para colocársela bien, ajustándose bien el punto en la zona de los hombros-. No sé por qué dices que me queda grande si me queda a mí mejor que a ti.

Alargó la mano para alcanzarla, cogiéndola así por la cintura para dejarla pegada a él aprovechando la tranquilidad del lugar y que allí nadie iba a meter las narices donde nadie debía. Se inclinó para hablarle, ya que ella volvía a ir en calzado plano y cómodo, notándose más la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

\- Eso no te lo voy a negar, pero también te digo que te quedaba mejor hace un rato.

\- ¿Hace un rato? – confusa arqueó la ceja.

\- Sí, me gustaba más cómo te conjuntaba antes…

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta y caer en lo que le estaba diciendo, notando un ligero calor subir a sus mejillas el cual detectó el rubio automáticamente, echándose a reír. No iba a mentir, le había gustado mucho más que era chaqueta era lo único que ella llevaba puesto, pero, sin duda, tampoco se iba a quejar entonces.

\- Anda – buscó su mano para echar a andar con ella-. Vamos que como nos quedemos sin mesa por llegar tarde a ver quién te aguanta luego con que tienes hambre…

Echándose a reír siguió sus pasos, teniendo que darle la razón. Sin duda tenía hambre desde hacía rato y evidentemente Yamato se había encargado de que le entrara más hambre todavía. Aceleró su caminar para poder ir a la par, soltándose de su mano para poder cogerse mejor a su brazo, quedándose más pegada.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – le dijo al darse cuenta.

\- Algo, pero creo que por el momento me arreglo – posó su mano encima de la que ella había dejado sobre su brazo.

\- Bueno, yo creo que estamos a punto de llegar. Te pides algo de comer caliente y luego si hace frío al volver te…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me dejas tu otra chaqueta? – negó con la cabeza-. No seas bobo, que luego acabas con catarro y acabas tapado hasta las orejas y temblando en la cama.

\- Bueno, si eso sirve para que te pases el resto del día atendiéndome y consintiéndome tampoco es que me vaya a quejar…

\- Eh – levantó la vista hacia él-. No tengas morro… Además, yo si quieres lo hago, pero intenta no ponerte enfermo que me contagias…

Divertido con la conversación negó con la cabeza justo en el momento en el que doblaban la esquina, viendo por fin el lugar en el que había reservado mesa. A simple vista no era más que un pequeño local en aquel pueblo, pero por lo que había visto en las imágenes y las críticas que había leído, sin duda, parecía que iba a ser de su agrado.

\- Menos mal que ya hemos llegado y nadie tendrá que protestar más… - le hizo un gesto para señalarle la puerta, dejando que fuera ella la primera que entrase.

\- Oye, repito mi pregunta, ¿cómo te las has arreglado para dar con este lugar? – mirando hacia los lados y notando el agradable calor del interior del local.

\- Ya te lo dije, metí en Google, literalmente "lovely towns near London" y todo lo demás fue saliendo solo. Cuando fuimos a París interrogué a mi hermano, pero aquí me quedé sin cómplices. El que más tiempo a pasado por esta zona ha sido Taichi y creo que su habitación no es algo que ninguno de los dos estaría interesado de visitar…

\- No, no mucho – entendió rápidamente a lo que se refería él, dejándolo que fuera quien tratara con el camarero que se acercó hasta ellos a atenderlos y conducirlos a su mesa.

Los siguió sin decir nada más, quedándose pensativa en las últimas palabras de él. Había entendido perfectamente la referencia a la temporada en la que había tenido que estar ingresado, aunque fuera más que anda para asegurarse que todo estaba bien y no se volvían a dar problemas. Y eso la había hecho pensar en la situación que habían tenido días atrás cuando habían ido a comer y se habían encontrado con Ryo.

Distraída totalmente con ese hilo de pensamientos. Tomó asiento, dejando la chaqueta en la silla antes, no queriendo pasar más frío a la salida por dejársela puesta. Cuando se acomodó, dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el lugar, dándose cuenta de que las ventanas del local daban al río que había visto nada más salir de la estación, el cual atravesaba el jardín trasero.

\- Esta vez no le puedes echar la culpa a tu padre de haber encontrado un buen sitio – comentó, enfocando a Yamato de nuevo.

\- No, la verdad es que no – entretenido, negó con la cabeza-. ¿Te pasa algo? Te acabas de quedar ida…

Arqueó una ceja, sorprendida porque la hubiera pillado con tanta facilidad. Aquellas cosas no deberían de parecerle extrañas a aquellas que la cazara en tan poco tiempo. Ni ella se molestaba en disimular demasiado ya, ni él necesitaba mucha ayuda. Sonrió de forma algo delatadora, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Es solo que… Me he quedado pensando en lo que has dicho de Taichi y me he acordado de lo del otro día.

\- ¿Lo del otro día?

\- Sí, cuando nos encontramos con… Bueno, ya sabes…

Sorprendido por la forma en la que ella había sacado el tema, la miró confuso, sin poder evitarlo. Entendía a lo que se refería, sin duda, pero lo que le llamaba la atención era el tono que había usado. Recordaba una situación parecida, cuando ella lo había llamado por teléfono desde San Francisco para decirle que se había encontrado al que un día había sido su prometido, casi que temerosa de que pudiera enfadarse con ella. Y ahora, podría incluso decir que tenía la misma pinta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Sora, vive en Londres, tiene trato con Andrew, y no me conoce. ¿Qué te parece de raro en todo eso? Es normal que se haya acercado a saludar. Y oye, no te lo vas a creer, pero sé comportarme, en ocasiones, como todo un buen adulto que sabe sobrevivir en sociedad.

\- Ya pero…

\- Pero… ¿qué? Yo sé que tengo un carácter un poco complicado de manejar cuando quiero, pero poco gano poniéndome yo solo de morros porque te encuentres a alguien que en su momento fue lo suficientemente importante para ti – se encogió de hombros-. Es más, ¿por qué me parece que la que peor lo pasa con todo esto eres tú?

La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua automáticamente viéndose pillada del todo, decidiendo ganar algo de tiempo bajando la vista a la carta y dando una primera pasada a los platos, dándose cuenta de que con la cabeza llena de pensamientos y con todo apeteciéndole iba a tenerlo complicado.

\- ¿Hoy no hay ofrecimientos para pedir por mí? – comentó quedándose mirando hacia su marido.

\- ¿En serio? – arqueó una ceja-. No me lo digas, ¿te apetece todo y no eres capaz de decidirte?

\- Eh, estás casado conmigo. Eso es que tienes buen gusto… Además, se te da bien el tema culinario… - intentó bromear-. ¿Por favor?

\- Vaya morro que tienes… A ver… - bajó la vista hacia la carta él también. Se había dado cuenta de la jugada de ella, de manera que de esa forma le estaba dejando algo de tiempo para que decidiera si quería seguir con la conversación o no.

Sora dejó los ojos fijos en él, estudiando sus gestos. Escogiera lo que escogiera de comida no iba a quejarse ya que él conocía sus gustos y lo más seguro era que acabaran compartiendo la comida para poder probar así más cosas. No era el tema de la comida lo que le preocupaba, sino las últimas palabras que había dicho el rubio. Sin duda había acercado completamente, ya que, quizás había reaccionado de forma más dramática de lo que debería al ver a Ryo.

\- No puedo evitar sentirme mal… - dijo finalmente, optando por tratar el tema.

\- ¿Sentirte mal? ¿Te encuentras mal? – confuso, la miró.

\- No, lo decía por lo de antes. Tienes razón, lo paso bastante mal. Me siento muy mal por cómo me comporté por aquel entonces.

\- Hasta donde yo sé, según me contaste, ya hablaste de ese tema con él y le habías llegado a pedir disculpas, ¿no? Aunque tampoco creo que debas hacerlo. Más allá de tu preocupación por poner a los demás siempre por delante de ti, seguro que no toda la culpa fue tuya.

La pelirroja arqueó las cejas, confusa ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Sin duda le había contado más detalles del tema con el tiempo, sobretodo con lo que había ocurrido en Londres cuando habían discutido, pero no esperaba que precisamente fuera él quien le dijera aquello.

\- Oye, ¿te has dado algún golpe nuevo en la cabeza? En serio… Mira que en una de estas te vas a quedar sin neuronas y luego…

\- Qué simpática… Lo digo en serio, Sora. A mí no me importa que te lo hayas encontrado, es más, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando sufrí mucho para no reírme. Andrew estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso, Haru más o menos lo mismo y tú… deberías de haberte visto la cara.

\- Ya… - hizo una pequeña mueca arrugando la nariz-. No sé, supongo que todavía me afecta el haber hecho las cosas tan mal. Pero bueno, de todo se aprende, ¿no? Ahora creo que tengo las prioridades algo más cambiadas.

\- Ya, las tienes tan del revés que ya ni me tienes en el primer puesto, pero tranquila que no me voy a poner celoso…

El comentario de él consiguió que sonriera y se relajara del todo, comprendiendo que se refería a la chiquitina de ambos. Aprovechó el momento en el que el camarero volvía hasta ellos para tomarles nota, No prestando demasiada atención a la conversación, se dedicó a observarlo, dejando que su sonrisa se ampliase antes de posar su mano sobre la de él cuando se quedaron solos.

\- Me gusta mucho todo – le dijo, cambiando el tema a uno mucho más del agrado de ambos.

\- Cuando cierta señorita crezca algo más vamos a tener que llevarla también con nosotros a conocer cosas, ¿eh?

\- Podemos volver a Miconos y llevarla con nosotros.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Tienes esperanza de que ella sea capaz de encontrar cierto vestido? Con lo que le gustan las tortugas si alguna ha hecho su nido en él seguro que Aiko lo encuentra…

Viendo el brillante color rojo que se apoderó de la cara de su esposa se echó a reír abiertamente, notando la ligera patada en la espinilla que le caía por debajo de la mesa. Había merecido la pena el comentario sin duda alguna. Pero, bromas aparte, le sonaba de maravilla la idea de volver con Aiko a dónde habían pasado su Luna de Miel.

\- Puedo meterme contigo si quiero…

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

\- Empiezas a tener frío en la cama… No me vas a mandar al sofá. Te tengo calada…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** venga que sé que este capi es de los tuyos, porque se han pasado el 80% de él tonteando y picoteándose como dos adultos funcionales que son. Que parece ser que el rubio se ha quedado sin chaqueta y que la pelirroja tiene una nueva y fin de la discusión. Si lo peor es que todos nos lo podemos imaginar babándose encima por el hecho de que le robe la ropa y ver que le queda mucho más grande, que ya sabemos todos de qué pie cojea precisamente el comandante.

Están en modo vacaciones a tope y tiene pinta de que les estaban haciendo falta a los dos y que el rubio no ha podido escoger mejor destino. Van a tener que dejar de meterse con él todos con el tema de perderse y la orientación, porque empieza a tener las de ganar. Y que aprovechen ahora, que luego abro el word y les lío trastadas de la que nadie mira... cofcofcof

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

**Natesgo:** yo creo que lo compensa bien con la compañía que se ha llevado con ella. Que eso le quita el estrés de alguna manera seguro, sea de la que sea. No se le da especialmente mal a ese rubio entretenerla de alguna forma para que se le pase la histeria o se olvide de casi todo lo demás...

¿Estás insinuando que ahora son uno más en el cuarteto amoroso? ¿Ahora son un pentágono y Google Maps intima mucho con Yamato? Jajajajajajaja Yo es que esto desde el lado de los afortunados con la orientación y cuando vamos de viaje siempre me toca hacer de guía para saberme los caminos así que... Como digo yo llevo un perrito detrás que me sigue por el camino a ciegas mientras que me mira raro porque no sabe ni cómo he acertado con la parada del metro que era. Pero bueno, que ya se verá cómo de amigo se ha hecho de Google Maps en este viaje, que anda él de guía en todo momento.

Y sí, ahora que ya ha empezado por el postre, ya le tocaba irse a comer en condiciones, si es que deciden dejar de tontear el uno con el otro como si llevaran un mes en vez de varios años, que parece que eso sí que va a ser complicado. ¡Un beso!


	242. ¿Pasa algo?

Sora se había quedado sentada en la cama, entretenida observando las fotos que le habían mandado su madre y Taichi. Cuando le habían empezado a llegar las imágenes la había pillado a medio cambiarse, con los pantalones de pijama en la mano. Aquella tarde, cuando Toshiko había salido a dar un paseo se había encontrado con los Yagami, que estaban en el parque con Daigo y nada más ver a Aiko había salido corriendo a verla. Las fotos habían sacado una sonrisa en los labios de ella nada más verlas, sobretodo las de los dos pequeños jugando.

Le hacía especial ilusión que Daigo le tuviera cariño a Aiko y poder verlos jugar. Le traía demasiados buenos recuerdos de su niñez cuando eran ellos dos los que estaban enredando por todas partes. Habían sido muchos los factores que la habían llevado a tomar la decisión de tener a la niña, pero, sin duda, no quería que se quedara atrás con respecto a los demás del grupo. Sobretodo con el pequeño Daigo.

Vio la puerta del baño abrirse, entendiendo que Yamato había salido de la ducha, a sabiendas de que solía abrirla para que saliera el vaho mientras que se secaba y terminaba de dar vueltas. Distraída se quedó mirando hacia aquel punto, terminando por decidir que podría seguir pendiente de las fotos en otro momento.

Se puso en pie, caminando lentamente hasta allí para quedarse apoyada en el marco, observándolo sin que se diera cuenta. Al igual que solía pasar en casa, el rubio estaba dando vueltas de un lado para el otro porque había dejado las cosas por distintas partes del baño, ajeno totalmente a que lo estuviera vigilando.

Cuando lo vio quedarse frente al lavamanos, con la toalla en torno a la cintura, empezando a secarse el pelo con la otra. Aprovechó ese momento para ir hasta donde él, sorprendiéndolo de golpe al rodearlo con los brazos desde la espalda, echándose a reír al ver el respingo que acababa de dar.

\- ¿No tienes otra cosa mejor qué hacer? – asomó por debajo de la tela, mirándola a través del leve reflejo que el vaho dejaba ver, con el flequillo por encima de los ojos.

\- No – contestó, inclinándose algo más hacia él para poder dejar un beso en su espalda-. No se me podría ocurrir nada mejor qué hacer ahora mismo.

Se delató con sus palabras, pero también al repetir su gesto anterior, distrayéndose en empezar a explorar la espalda al descubierto de él. Pudo notar su reacción al sentir como se le cortaba la respiración. Aprovechó entonces el momento para mover sus manos por el torso de su marido, acariciándolo desde esa posición, disfrutando así de cada una de las definidas líneas.

\- Solo he estado un cuarto de hora en la ducha, ¿tanto me has echado de menos? – dijo dejándola hacer, cerrando los ojos para poder disfrutar de sus acciones.

\- He estado entretenida pensando – habló entre beso y beso-. Tendría que haberme venido contigo antes, pero me habían distraído por el teléfono…

Esas palabras consiguieron que la entendiera automáticamente. Cuando estaban en casa y se duchaba por la noche, sin que Aiko pudiera despertarse o reclamar a sus padres, solía aprovechar para colarse con él bajo el agua. Aquella ocasión, sin duda, no podían dejarla pasar porque la bañera y la ducha eran mucho más ampliar que las que tenían.

\- Oye… Vamos a tener que comprobar cuando lleguemos a la nueva casa que vamos a poder seguir con las buenas costumbres…

\- Yamato… Que te he visto fijarte a la hora de escoger el baño en esos detalles, que no cuela…

\- Ya, claro, como si solo hubiera sido yo – sonrió, divertido, intentando girarse hacia ella.

No pudo retenerlo, echándose a reír al verse pillada, dejándolo así poder dar la vuelta y quedarse frente a ella, pasando ahora a dejar las manos entrelazadas tras su cintura, levantando la cabeza para poder enfocarlo.

\- No te llevo la contraria porque me has traído a un sitio bonito, pero tampoco te lo vayas a creer mucho, eh… - permaneció en esa postura, observándolo, como si todavía le quedara algún detalle que memorizar posible.

\- ¿Está todo a tu gusto?

\- Más que a mi gusto – dejó ir una leve sonrisa. Tentada con soltarse de él y poder revolver algo más si flequillo, no lo hizo finalmente-. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que no sé si me gustas más con así o con él hacia atrás?

Arqueó una ceja, divertido por sus palabras, no necesitando muchas aclaraciones para saber a lo que se refería, conociendo su costumbre de revolverle el pelo siempre que podía. Relajando el gesto, llevó sus manos al rostro de ella para sujetarla así por las mejillas y atraerla hacia un beso, sin llegar a hacerlo, quedándose a escasos centímetros de ella.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – no se molestó en alzar el tono tan siquiera.

\- No creo que tenga que explicártelo a estas alturas – pudo notar el fastidio en su voz al no haber llegado a alcanzarlo.

\- Pues mira, ya sabes que yo para el trabajo muy bien, pero para todo lo demás tengo las neuronas un poco lentas y necesito que me hagas un croquis y todo… - volvió a jugar con las distancias entre ambos, rozándola levemente cada vez que hablaba.

\- ¿Con tanto detalle necesitas que te lo aclare?

Divertida con la situación a pesar de todo intentó estirarse algo más para poder ser ella la que lo besara, sin conseguirlo al verla venir y levantar el cuello levemente para que no pudiera hacerlo valiéndose la diferencia de altura de ambos. Fingió molestia, arrugando el gesto, entreteniéndose ahora en pasear sus manos por su espalda.

A pesar de que el flequillo que le caía sobre los ojos no dejaba ver con total claridad el color de estos, no le hacía tampoco falta hacerlo. Pocas cosas conocía en aquel mundo tan bien, y más en aquel momento de su vida porque dos de las personas más importantes de mundo compartían un rasgo que tanto le gustaba. Intentó pillarlo desprevenido, poniéndose de puntillas y siendo ella la que fuera por fin capaz de alcanzarlo, cerrando mejor sus brazos en torno a él para poder no perder el equilibrio. El rubio recibió el beso con ganas a pesar de haberse estado haciendo el interesante, sujetándola con firmeza contra él. No iba a decir que no le pareciera bien la idea de Sora de poder aprovechar los dos la bañera, pero no estaba seguro de si tendrían agua caliente el suficiente rato como para poder estar entretenidos. Sin duda iba a ser mejor que siguieran con aquello en la habitación.

\- Eh – la sintió protestar al intentar que retrocediera-. ¿No te ha gustado mi idea?

\- Mucho, pero tengo miedo de que no tengamos agua caliente hasta dentro de un rato – explicó, consiguiendo entonces que avanzara-. Luego podemos darnos un buen baño de esos que te gustan.

Volvió a arrugar ligeramente el gesto. Sin duda no le parecía nada bien la idea de quedarse sin agua caliente a medio hacer nada. Empezaba a tener frío y eso no iba a ayudar. Hizo algo más de fuerza para volver a atraerlo contra ella, dedicándose a besarlo con ganas, disfrutando de cada roce entre ellos. Se separó de él cuando sintió como parecía querer cógela contra él, no dejándolo hacer y buscar así su mano. Lo guió con ella hasta la cama, donde esperó a que se sentara, tardando apenas unos segundos en tomar asiendo sobre él, sonriendo al sentir como posaba sus manos sobre sus piernas.

\- Qué rápido te dejas convencer… - le dijo divertido.

\- Cállate, Ishida.

Diciendo aquello, se desvió de su trayectoria en el último momento bajando hasta su cuello para empezar a besarlo, dedicándole tiempo a cada una de sus acciones llegando hasta donde podía para luego volver a subir para dejar su fijara fija en la silla. Esperó a ver como la buscaba de nuevo la negar con la cabeza, divertida, y empujarlo hacia atrás. Con un rápido movimiento dejó sus manos sobre sus muñecas, usándolos así de punto de apoyo.

\- ¿No tengo permiso para moverme?

\- Absolutamente para nada.

Encantada con que le siguiera el juego incluso aunque si quisiera soltarse pudiera hacerlo con facilidad, se inclinó hacia delante volviendo a repetir sus exploraciones por su cuello con sus labios, deslizándose por su cuerpo. No tardó demasiado en tener que reajustarse para poder moverse más, bajando hacia su clavícula y pecho. Aquella vez quería ser ella la que controlara la situación desde el principio y sabía que si quería que la dejara hacerlo tenía que ser más rápida. Sabía que tampoco lo hacía queriendo, pero en el momento en el que Yamato se ponía más en serio con aquello ella era incapaz de continuar porque con su simple cercanía se le nublaban todas las ideas.

Se centró en disfrutar de la piel de él, intercambiando caricias con besos y leves mordiscos en aquellas zonas que conocía como más sensibles, encantada de escucharlo reaccionar a ellas, bajó sus palmas por su vientre, moviéndolas hacia los costados, acariciándolo, volviendo hacia la posición inicial para dejarlas sobre el borde de la toalla. Pellizcó con sus dientes con suavidad su piel, tentándolo aún con las manos sin llegar a soltar la especie de nudo que la sujetaba, recorriendo de nuevo el camino de vuelta hasta quedar a su altura.

Notó como afianzaba sus manos en su cadera, no dejándola moverse de nuevo cuando la tuvo cada a cara, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de empezar a arrastrarlas hasta dejarla bien agarrada contra él.

\- Oye, sigues sin tener permiso para moverte, ¿lo sabías? – dijo apoyando sus brazos por encima de los hombros de él, quedando así algo levantada.

\- Estoy rebelde, pero no te preocupes, creo que no tengo mucha intención de mover las manos ahora – sonrió de medio lado.

Sin poder evitar que le entrara la risa con sus palabras, volvió a inclinarse hacia él, buscando sus labios para poder besarlo, dedicándole su tiempo y disfrutando de cada roce entre ambos. Parecía que se había dado cuenta de que estaba buscando ser ella la que pudiera controlar la situación y que simplemente se estaba dejando llevar. Aprovechó el momento para incorporarse, buscando librarse de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, sacándosela por la cabeza.

Aprovechó para echarse el cabello hacia atrás antes de volver a inclinarse, bajando hacia su cuello, recorriéndolo lentamente, casi que demasiado, buscando estresarlo y que se impacientara. Movió la cadera para que la soltara, aprovechando el momento también para rozarlo de forma más estudiada, consiguiendo lo que quería, viendo como echaba también la cabeza algo más hacia atrás, soltando el aire con más intensidad. La retuvo antes de que pudiera avanzar, provocando así que la mirase de forma interrogante.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó curiosa.

\- Quieta – murmuró, entreteniéndose unos segundos en volver a subir las manos por su espalda, buscando así el cierre del sujetador. Le gustaba demasiado poder sentirla sin impedimentos de ningún tipo.

No necesitó más explicaciones, obedeciendo así y colaborando para que pudiera quitárselo. Se quedó incorporada de nuevo, pudiendo así terminar de librarse de la prenda, dejando también que pudiera observarla. Cruzó una sonrisa con él, retirándose de encima de él para poder tener más libertad de movimiento, buscando de nuevo la toalla para quitársela o, al menos, desabrocharla, que era lo que le importaba. Curvó algo más sus labios cuando comprobó que sus provocaciones habían empezado a surtir efecto. Volvió a inclinarse, ahora recorriendo de nuevo su torso con sus labios nuevamente, haciendo como otras muchas veces y usando las propias formas de él a modo de guía.

Tanteó con sus manos buscando así alcanzar zonas más sensibles, ayudándose de esa forma, realizando leves movimientos, de nuevo queriendo tentarlo más bien que otra cosa, tanteando aún su torso con los labios, bajando más, llegando al hueso de su cadera. Levantó la vista hacia él, sonriendo al verlo, siendo capaz de leer en su cara la impaciencia.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – murmuró, divertida.

No obtuvo por respuesta más allá de una miraba significativa, intentando no echarse a reír antes de seguir con sus besos por su cuerpo, alcanzando por fin su destino habiendo conseguido ya que estuviera perfectamente listo. Rozó con sus labios por fin la zona, un roce mínimo, repitiendo esa jugada varias veces hasta por fin centrase de manera más seria en lo que hacía. Una cosa era provocar a su marido y otra hacerlo desesperarse. Intentó concentrarse en sus reacciones, sin mucha intención de dejar que llegara a apartarla como solía querer hacer en muchas ocasiones.

Dejó la cabeza echada hacia atrás, disfrutando del momento sin duda, dejándose hacer. Sus intenciones para aquella noche, sobretodo tras haberse ido a la ducha, habían consistido en descansar tranquilamente, pero le encantaba el nuevo cambio de planes. Le encantaba observarla y dejarla hacer, aunque debía reconocer que le costaba mucho estarse quieto. Le tentaba demasiado tenerla cerca en esas condiciones y no poder hacer nada más, pero sus acciones llegaban a nublar sus propios sentidos.

Acabó por cerrar los ojos, apretando los puños sobre la manta, haciendo esfuerzos para no moverse e interrumpirla, pero se le estaba haciendo complejo. Había algo en la forma en la que se estaba comportando ella aquel día que le estaba gustando demasiado llegando a protestar para sus adentros cuando sintió como se apartaba, buscando colocarse a su altura.

La sujetó por los hombros con fuerza, dándole un tirón para ser él quien la girase y dejara tumbada, tomando ahora la posición de ventaja. La observó unos segundos, notando su gesto, cómo se mordía el labio, humedeciéndose los labios, encontrando ese gesto suficiente motivación para llevar sus manos a su cintura, arrastrando la ropa interior que le quedaba puesta. Una vez que se hubo librado de ella, se centró en acariciarla, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, centrándose en su cadera, separándole las piernas de tal forma que pudiera colocarse algo más cerca, sin dejarla moverse, ayudándose para poder entrar en ella.

Se tomó unos segundos para ajustarse bien a la posición, dejando que la pelirroja pudiera dejar su cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo, pudiendo acariciarla con la otra a la vez que podía verle el rostro y buscar sus labios.

\- Yamato… - susurró su nombre cuando se separó del beso, notando como la mano libre de él acariciaba su vientre, casi que con delicadeza.

Llevó su brazo para poder alcanzar a jugar con el rubio cabello de él mientras que se iba dejando llevar, dejándolo a él moverse como quisiera, siendo más fácil por su posición. Dejó la cabeza hacia atrás, siendo incapaz de poder hacer nada más dejando así que pudiera besar su cuello justo antes de aferrar con firmeza su cintura para moverse con más intensidad.

A pesar de que había sido ella la que lo había estado provocando momentos antes, fueron los dos quienes llegaron a la vez a su clímax, arqueándose aún más la pelirroja contra él para quedarse lo más pegada posible hasta que sintió como toda la tensión la abandonada y quedaba completamente relajada entre sus brazos.


	243. No te metas con mi pobre yerno

Recorrió con la yema de sus dedos la piel del costado de la pelirroja, notando que se estaba quedando dormida a su lado. No se había molestado tan siquiera en moverse, únicamente habiéndose girado hacia él para encararlo cuando habían terminado, refugiándose entre sus brazos. Su entretenimiento desde ese momento había sido acariciarla distraído, recorriendo cada curva de su cuerpo, pero sin más fin que mimarla y provocar que terminara por quedarse completamente dormida. Vio los ojos de la pelirroja cerrarse, sonriendo por ello, esperando a que su respiración se relajara. Alargó el brazo entones para arrastrar las mantas con él y poder taparla así sin intención de moverse de su lado.

No podía más que quedarse pensativo, dándole vueltas al efecto que tenía ella en él. Siempre había escuchado que con el tiempo las cosas se iban enfriando o que las parejas podían llegar a acomodarse tanto que todo se volvía demasiado monótono. Con él no había pasado así. Si bien era cierto que habían tenido temporadas mucho más _fogosas_ entre ellos, buscando la compañía del otro para aquellos temas con más frecuencia, desde la llegada de la pequeña habían empezado a espaciarlas más. Pero aquello se había vuelto natural, teniendo menos tiempo para ellos dos desde entonces.

Sin embargo, en su caso, él había sido capaz de utilizar aquello para disfrutar más de los momentos íntimos. E incluso dejando de lado aquel tema, el efecto que tenía la pelirroja sobre él cada día iba a más. Estaba disfrutando tanto de tenerla dormida a su lado y poder seguir recorriendo con suavidad y cariño su figura, como podría hacerlo de acostarse con ella. Y eso lo valoraba muchísimo, aunque tampoco le sorprendía. Cuando años atrás en aquella ciudad que días atrás habían abandonado todo se había venido abajo de repente, algo en él había sentido el punto de inflexión definitivo. En el momento en que se había visto en el aislamiento con los ánimos fríos y sin ella a su lado, aunque simplemente fuera como parte de su vida, todas y cada una de sus ideas se habían ordenado de golpe en la misma dirección.

Sonrió sin dejar de observarla, dejándola acercarse más a él. La conocía más que de sobra para saber que debía de tener algo de frío y le estaba tentando despertarla para que se vistiera por mucha pena que le diera.

\- Eh – murmuró son suavidad, intentando que le hiciera caso-. Despierta…

Escuchó un leve gruñido de protesta escapar de entre sus labios, haciéndose aún más un ovillo contra él, sin darse cuenta de que precisamente el rubio era quien buscaba despertarla. Entretenido por su comportamiento volvió a intentarlo, llevando así una mano a su mejilla, acariciándosela con suavidad.

\- Sora, tienes que ponerte el pijama. Venga, luego te vuelves de nuevo entre las sábanas… Dormilona, despierta.

Una mínima franja de color canela lo enfocó lentamente mientras que en su cara se dibujaba una pequeña mueca de protesta al arrugar ella la nariz. Sacándole una risa a él ese comportamiento, sobretodo al verla esconderse más bajo la sábana, empezó a pincharla con los dedos.

\- Déjame – protestó ella.

\- Estás muerta de frío, ponte el pijama y luego sigues durmiendo – usó el mismo tono que hubiera usado con Aiko, entretenido por la forma en la que ella intentaba aún huirle.

\- Estoy bien… - mintió-. No tengo gana de levantarme.

\- Sora, venga, no seas pere…

Cortó sus palabras cuando la vio arrastrarse por la cama, adivinando sus intenciones. No era lo que pretendía inicialmente, pero podía entretenerse un rato de esa forma. Dejó que lo usara a él como almohada, notando como enredaba una de sus piernas con las de él.

\- ¿Ese es tu remedio? – dobló el brazo pudiendo así empezar a jugar con su cabello rojizo.

Al ver que volvía a recurrir a los sonidos a modo de respuesta, se dio por vencido. Se veía volviendo a tener que maniobrar él como pudiera. Sin duda le preparación de los desfiles, la mudanza y los nervios de todo ello junto habían pasado factura en su esposa y aquellos días tenía el sueño mucho más pesado. Se dio por vencido, decidiendo que ahora que lo estaba usando de almohada, sin duda, a él tampoco le apetecía moverse.

* * *

El olor fue lo primero que despertó a Yamato, provocando que abriera los ojos y se encontrara con que, en la mesa que tenían cerca de la cama, Sora acababa de posar una bandeja. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero la luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana ya y parecía que no era precisamente muy temprano.

\- Buenos días – dijo ella al darse cuenta, sonriéndole.

\- ¿Qué…? – bostezó, llevándose la mano a los labios-. ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las diez… Te iba a despertar para bajar a desayunar pero me dio pena – ella había abierto los ojos temprano, quedándose aún en la cama porque tenía frio para salir de ella y porque estaba demasiado cómoda, pero el hambre había podido con ella-. Siéntate que te he pedido el desayuno…

Aprovechó para estirarse, ocupando totalmente la cama mientras que lo hacía antes de buscar quedarse sentado, acomodándose con los cojines a modo de respaldo y haciéndole hueco a ella para que se sentara y dejara las cosas. Se dio cuenta de que tenía puesta la camiseta que había quedado la noche anterior olvidada en el suelo y que por encima llevaba la chaqueta que le había robado cuando habían llegado.

\- ¿Qué me has pedido? – volvió a bostezar nada más hablar.

\- Seguro que algo de tu gusto – se sentó al otro lado, arrastrando con ella parte de la manta para dejársela por encima de las piernas-. ¿Soy yo o hace más frío aquí que en Londres?

\- Contando que fui incapaz de que te pusieras el pijama anoche y que esa chaqueta que me has robado tampoco debe de arreglar mucho las cosas, yo creo que eres tú, porque yo estoy perfectamente.

\- Dijo el que también fue a ponerse el pijama… - divertida, alargó la mano hacia la bandeja, levantando la tapa que le había puesto, yendo directa a coger una de las humeantes tazas para poder apoyar sus manos en ella.

\- Eh, anoche me quedé dormido con el pelo mojado, así que ya sabes, si me pongo al final enfermo con catarro te va a tocar cuidarme porque va a ser totalmente culpa tuya.

\- Bueno, me lo pensaré, aunque puede que anoche te ganaras unos cuantos puntos par que, al menos, te lleve una mantita cuando te mueras en el sofá otra vez.

\- Qué considerada…

Divertido con la conversación y algo más despierto, hizo lo mismo que ella, cogiendo la taza. Solía entretenerse primero con lo que fuera que tenía para beber caliente, todos los días, mientras que se terminaba de despejar. En días como aquel en los que sí que notaba algo más de frío especialmente. El sonido del teléfono de Sora impidió que terminara de llevarse su bebida a los labios, dando un respingo y buscándolo con la mirada. Por la hora se podía imaginar perfectamente quién podía ser y no quería perderse esa llamada de ninguna de las maneras. Posó la taza y fue a por el aparato, aprovechando para recoger la parte de arriba del pijama del rubio para tirársela antes de descolgar ante la mirada confusa de él.

\- Hola mamá… Sí, sí, estábamos desayunando, no te preocupes. ¿No se ha dormido todavía? – se giró hacia Yamato, haciéndole un gesto par que se pusiera lo que le había tirado-. Espera, cuelga, ahora te hago la videollamada yo, no te preocupes que ya sabes que a mí no me atracan tanto con las llamadas internacionales.

Entendiendo lo que quería ella, obedeció, posando la taza en la bandeja de nuevo y poniéndose el pijama, al menos la parte más evidente, teniendo cuidado con que no se callera nada de la comida y poder dejarle espacio a la pelirroja para que pudiera colocarse a su lado.

\- Le dije anoche que cuando Aiko se fuera a ir a dormir me llamara para poder verla – le dijo ella mientras que tomaba asiento.

\- ¿Has puesto el despertador para poder estar despierta ya? – contestó divertido cuando sacó la cabeza del pijama.

\- No, pero es que me despierto yo sola ya… ¿No lo sabes ya? – sonrió, acomodándose bien a su lado-. A ver, no vaya a ser que se nos duerma…

Buscó el número de su madre entre las últimas llamadas, pudiendo así enviar la videollamada no tardando en ver como contestaba rápidamente y podía ver automáticamente la cara de su madre, todavía intentando ajustar el teléfono bien.

\- Si es que yo con estas cosas sigo sin arreglarme bien, hija… - escuchó como decía-. Hola Yamato.

\- Buenos días – respondió él, sin poder evitar ignorar completamente a su suegra nada más ver asomarse la cabecita de Aiko al haber escuchado la voz de su padre-. Hola tortuguita.

\- Mamá, ten cuidado y bloquea la pantalla antes de que toque algo Aiko, dale al candado – dijo Sora al ver como las manos de la pequeña se iban directamente hacia ellos como si quisiera tocarlos a través de la pantalla-. Hola cielo.

Intentó decir algo más, pero la niña empezaba a llamarlos entre pequeños grititos buscando de todas formas reclamar la atención de ambos no pudiendo más que quedarse mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin duda la echaba demasiado de menos.

\- Se está portando muy bien – dijo Toshiko-. Como siga así dentro de poco voy a tener que contratarla para que me ayude en la tienda porque va a saber más que yo de flores. ¿A que sí? ¿Quiénes están ahí, preciosa?

Los ojos de la pelirroja se posaron unos segundos en una pequeña pluma de color rosa y azul que se podía ver no demasiado por detrás de la niña, ampliando así su sonrisa.

\- Cuando seas un poquito más grande te vamos a traer con nosotros, ya lo verás.

\- Claro, y la sientas conmigo a ver el desfile a ver quién acapara más atención, si tu trabajo o la niña – dijo Yamato divertido, sin poder quitarle la vista encima a la pequeña-. ¿Estás siendo buena con tu abuela? Con los abuelos no hace falta que lo seas porque seguro que se están tirando de los pelos entre ellos para ver quién se pasea contigo por la tarde.

\- Mira Yamato… Ni me hables de ese tema – contestó Toshiko dejando que la pequeña siguiente revolviendo-. Porque cuando volváis igual no os queda el padre vivo a ninguno de los dos y estoy completamente segura de que Natsuko me apoya.

\- Tranquila que yo no voy a ser el que te diga nada – echándose a reír acercó también la mano hacia la pantalla, _acercándola _así a Aiko.

\- ¿Qué tal os va por ahí?

\- Muy bien, mamá – habló la pelirroja, todavía riéndose por el drama de siempre de los abuelos-. En Londres muy bien y este sitio es muy bonito. Oye, si Yamato se nos aburre de la JAXA un día podemos dejarlo que se dedique a organizar viajes porque ha tenido muy buena mano.

Giró la cabeza, observándolo, viéndolo como estaba hipnotizado del todo con la niña. Solía pasarle con frecuencia, y más en aquellos días que estaba más lejos de ella y tenía más ganas de verla él a ella que al revés.

\- Además, hemos estado de compras y no sé si nos va a cerrar la maleta todavía para volver, porque alguien se ha entretenido más de la cuenta en ponerse a comprar cosas para cierta señorita…

\- Bueno cariño, debe ser cosa de la familia porque a este paso vais a tener que buscar una casa más grande para poder meter todas las cosas de la niña – posó bien sus manos en torno a la pequeña-. Me la voy a llevar a la cama que ya es su hora. Hoy ha estado jugando otra vez con Daigo, que Taichi tiene unos dias libres y tiene más tiempo. Menos mal que Aiko ha salido más tranquila que tú, que yo ya no estoy para esos trotes…

\- Mamá, no le cuentes a Yamato que Daigo sigue rondando a Aiko o le va a dar un tic en el ojo y se va a poner de mal humor y luego a ver quién lo aguanta.

\- Oye – protestó el rubio-. Exagerada…

\- Eso, no te metas con mi pobre yerno.

* * *

Bueno, os voy a contar una cosita, así de forma más general... Esto se acaba. Os quedan muy, muy poquitos capítulos de esta parte de la historia. Ya sabéis que cuando doy saltos en el tiempo importantes me gusta empezar de cero en las historias y bueno, en nada tendremos uno de esos. Poco más tengo que contar de estos dos ahora que ya están más que adaptados a la niña y a la vida de casados, así que yo creo que va siendo muy momento para plantear un nuevo escenario en blanco sobre el que empezar a construir cosas de nuevo (y quien dice empezar dice que ya llevo 42 capítulos escritos, pero shhhh jajajajaja). Así que nada, estad pendientes, porque cualquier día de estos pegamos el salto.

**AnnaBolena04:** la que necesita vacaciones soy yo y con relativa urgencia porque estoy aquí desde hace un rato escribiendo las review y no me ha dado la neurona más que para esto. Que de verdad que tengo las neuronas atrofiadas, debe de ser que me lo contagian los merluzos estos. Entre eso y los fluses que me dan de ponerme a tirar cosas de repente, verás tú qué semanita más divertida.

Y hablando de los Ishida, pues sí, les sienta de maravilla tener tiempo para ellos dos solos, para rebajarse la edad a la mitad mientras que se picoteando el uno al otro y para aprovechar la vida de casados anclados - cuando pueden - en la luna de miel, que parece ser a lo que se dedican cuando tienen un rato para ellos. Por el momento les funciona de maravilla y no los veo yo demasiado afectados con el tema, no, no... Y la nenita desde el otro lado del mundo con el teléfono parece entretenida en matar a todos de la adorabilidad, así que todo bien.

¡Un besito de tortuguita! Y a ver si no pienso más en mañana, que me enfado yo sola...

**Natesgo:** a ver, es que normal, seguro que hasta le pasa sin darse cuenta. Que es la reacción que posiblemente tendría todo bicho viviente jajajaja Estás ahí y de repente te cruzas al susodicho en esas circunstancias... Pues mira, no vamos a culpar a la pobre mujer de que se haya olvidado de lo que estaba haciendo antes y le hayan entrado otros antojos. Puedes usarlo para uno de tus juegos en el cole, sí, sí. Diles que los llevas a ver tortugas jajajaja

No pienso contestar a esa pregunta salvo en presencia de mi abogado y contando que tenemos a la vecina por aquí pero no se va a poner de mi parte, pues mira, mejor no digo nada sobe ese tema y me sigo escribiendo en mi línea temporal... jajajajaja ¡Un beso!

**Guest Vecina:** pues mira, vecina, ¿qué te voy a contar yo del clima que no sepas ya? Hace un rato nos estábamos muriendo del calor y de repente ha empezado a hacer frío y viento... Y está entrando el temporal de la semana. Si es que me pongo de malas pulgas de solo pensarlo, que yo ya no sé ni qué ponerme por culpa de las drásticas variaciones de clima que tenemos en cuestión de horas. Y eso es buena señal, que estés con la depre porque se te vaya unos días la compi eso es que os lleváis de maravilla jajajaja Me alegro aunque haya llantos por el medio.

Las fotos de la nena jugando con miniChi seguro que son para estar fangirleando una semana seguida, pero tiene que ser una monería, pero claro, es que la pobre pelirroja se distrae. Ya le vale, menuda desvergonzada que está hecha que se dedica a cazar a su pobrecito rubio que él solo quería ducharse para meterse en la cama y dormir con un buen angelito... A ver qué tal les va el viaja. Y con el tema de los ex... Yamato lo tiene más fácil, por lo que sabemos de él, no se acuerda tampoco demasiado ni de los nombres, así que seguro que no sufre un infarto como le pasó a Sora al ver al pobrecito Ryo jajajaja

¿Qué tal el trabajo? Creo que no te había preguntado... No me lo tengas en cuenta, me resetean las neuronas y cuando me quiero dar cuenta han pasado siglos y ni siquiera me he interesado a pesar de haberme acordado... Me matan la actividad cerebral, estoy segura de ello. ¡Un bico grandote!


	244. La contraria

\- Yo creo que les podemos contar un par de cosas sobre tener conexiones con seres de otros mundos…

Yamato se había acercado al oído de Sora, aprovechando que ella se había quedado delante de él, usándolo como apoyo, mientras que rodeaba con sus brazos su cintura mientras que leían la descripción en los paneles informativos. Se habían acercado hasta  
Stonehenge ya que les quedaba a poca distancia, pudiendo así aprovechar el día para conocer por aquel lugar. Castle Combe era lo suficientemente bonito como para pasarse los días allí sin necesidad de viajar, pero ninguno de los dos había querido aprovechar la oportunidad.

\- No repitas eso delante de mi padre si quieres que te deje salir de casa algún día – le contestó dejando de leer y girando ligeramente el cuello hacia él.

Quizás fuera porque estaba acostumbrada a vivir en un lugar donde había gran cantidad de templos, incluso al aire libre, altamente relacionados con la naturaleza y se encontraba en un ambiente casi que familiar. Se giró finalmente del todo, volviendo a mirar hacia el monolito, curiosa. Era una pena que hubiera tantos turistas de todas pates, pero, sin duda, viviendo en Tokio, sabía lo que era vivir en un foco de atracción de ese tipo, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera especialmente de acuerdo con ello.

\- Seguían sin tener demasiado claro muchas cosas sobre este sitio, ¿no?

\- Creo que sí – asintió el rubio-. Tampoco es que esté demasiado puesto en el tema, pero algo me suena haber leído.

\- Pues no sé a qué te dedicas esas temporadas en las que te pasas flotando por el espacio, la verdad.

\- Cosas del gobierno de nuestro país que no puedo compartir contigo por tu propia seguridad.

Echó a andar tras ella para poder acercarse a ver las cosas más detalladamente, riéndose por la tontería que acababa de decir. Realmente prefería no entrar en detalles sobre lo que hacía o no en el espacio porque, sin duda, Sora no necesitaba que le diera más motivos con los que picotearlo. Pero hacer el vago, tener conversaciones de besugos con el resto de compañeros de equipo y, aquella última vez, ver fotos y vídeos… Eso lo había hecho bastante. A pesar de estar en el espacio y tener sus obligaciones, tenía tambien sus horarios, y aquellos eran sus mejores entretenimientos en sus ratos libres.

\- De la que volvemos, si quieres podemos parar en Bath que nos queda de camino – dijo volviendo a la realidad y dejando de lado los detalles de su vida laboral menos elegantes.

\- ¿Bath?

\- Era mi primera opción, pero como nos queda cerca y me gustó Castle Combe más… Pasamos antes por delante de la señal, ¿no te diste cuenta?

\- Si iba pendiente de decirte por dónde llega hasta allí… - se echó a reír, sin poder evitarlo-. Me parece bien. Terminamos de ver por aquí las cosas y podemos salir hacia allí y… ¿comer allí?

\- Sí, yo creo que podemos comer allí, aunque sean un par de horas de camino, tampoco hay mucho más que ver por aquí que el monolito. Ademas, si te llego a llevar a Bath seguro que me acusabas de copiarte.

\- ¿Copiarme? ¿Se puede saber por qué?

\- Porque ese sitio es conocido precisamente por ser la "ciudad balneario"… ¿Qué? – arqueó una ceja ante la cara con la que ella lo estaba mirando.

\- ¿Has estado estudiando?

Sonrió entretenido por el tono que había usado ella, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para echar a andar, haciéndole el interesante sin llegar a contestarle. Sin duda, la respuesta que iba a darle iba a ser la misma para todo lo demás, había hecho sus investigaciones antes de decidir el destino.

\- Aunque también te digo que si llego a saber que te ibas a poner tan nerviosa igual me hubiera pensado mejor la idea de llevarte a un balneario…

\- Eh, ¿qué pasa? ¿No me conoces ya para verlo venir?

\- Se me olvida que, en ocasiones, la persona más coherente que conozco tiene episodios de locura e histeria, pero bueno, no te preocupes, que yo te quiero igual… - divertido por sus propias palabras y la cara que ella ponía, buscó su mano para tirar de ella y continuar caminando.

* * *

Taichi se quedó mirando hacia Daigo, quien había vuelto a salir corriendo hacia Aiko nada más verla. Mientras que Koemi tenía que trabajar aún por las mañanas aquella semana, sin duda, era el mejor entretenimiento que había podido encontrar. Llevar al niño a buscar a Aiko hasta la tienda de Toshiko era su nuevo pasatiempo.

\- Voy a tener que pagarte por las labores de niñero… - dijo la mujer al verlo aparecer.

\- ¡Chi!

Sonrió al escuchar a la pequeña, viéndola ponerse en pie lentamente para ir hasta donde él estaba para que la cogiera, levantando los brazos en su dirección, acostumbrada a que eso le funcionara siempre. Aquella vez no fue menos, viéndose rápidamente en brazos de su padrino.

\- Con estos recibimientos tengo que darme por pagado más que de sobra – se giró finalmente hacia la mujer-. ¿Todo bien?

\- De maravilla – asintió-. Le he dicho a Hiroaki que te dé la lata a ti para recoger a la niña, porque como vuelva a marearme a mí le voy a poner un cactus de sombrero… Así que llámame cuando estés con él, pero mientras tanto puedes ir a donde quieras.

\- ¿Has visto lo que has conseguido? La temible Toshiko va a acabar con Hiroaki. Pobrecito, no lo conseguimos nosotros a lo largo de los años intentando tirarle el techo del trabajo encima y ahora ya se va a encargar ella.

Escuchó como ella se empezaba a reír, tentada de poder hacer algún comentario sobre el tema, pero limitándose a acercarse a él para posar su mano sobre el rostro de Aiko con suavidad, despidiéndose de ella, ya que cuando volviera a verla estaría ya con sus padres de nuevo.

\- Pórtate bien con Taichi, ¿eh? Que sino luego tu madre le lanza malas miradas y se nos asusta.

\- Es cosa familiar – se encogió de hombros, dejándola despedirse de su nieta tranquilamente-. ¿Has hablado con Sora?

\- Les puse a la niña por videollamada ayer, no me han contado gran cosa, estaban demasiado ocupados babándose encima con Aiko, pero se les veía bien. Deben de estar muertos de ganas de volver. Tampoco los culpo, claro.

Teniendo que darle la razón, levantó algo más a Aiko para ponerla a la altura de su abuela y poder entonces despedirse él, viendo como Daigo iba también corriendo a buscar a Toshiko, empezando a tirarle del kimono que llevaba.

\- Si es que un clon… Un clon… Esperad un momento... – entre risas, salió hacia la trastienda, volviendo apenas unos segundos más tarde con galletas, tendiéndole un montón al niño y dejando otra para Aiko.

\- ¿Cómo que un clon? Yo no tengo recuerdos de acosarte para sacarte comida a la mínima de cambio…

\- Pero yo sí – riéndose, aprovechó a estirar la mano hacia Agumon, dándole también a él-. Si te surge cualquier problema me avisas.

Asintió a las palabras de ella antes de quedarse mirando hacia Aiko, la cual parecía no tener intención de bajarse de brazos de su padrino, más entretenida en comerse la galleta que le acababan de dar que de todo lo demás.

\- A ver, que tienes que ir en tu silla que sino no me las arreglo con los dos por mucha ayuda que tenga – dijo Taichi antes de ir a dejar a la pequeña en su lugar para poder maniobrar mejor, no queriendo tener las manos ocupadas llevando a Daigo también con él-. Oye – llamó la atención del niño-. ¿Vas caminando al lado de Aiko?

Sonrió al ver que pasaba todas las galletas que le había dado Toshiko a una mano, pudiendo así dejar la otra cogida a la silla para hacer exactamente lo que le había dicho su padre. Evidentemente que Aiko se hacía querer por todos, pero estaba seguro de que lo que más le llamaba la atención a Daigo de ella era la tranquilidad de la pequeña. Eso y que aunque la diferencia de edad tampoco era tan grande como la que podría tener con Dai, sí que la veía más pequeña y parecía querer cuidarla. No iba a ser él quien dijera que fuera por lo que fuera, no estuviera encantado con aquel comportamiento. Aparte de porque era una garantía de que no iba a liar ninguna trastada siempre que estuviera ella cerca, sino porque era la hija de dos personas muy importantes para él y que precisamente hubiera tenido a bien convertirse en la sombra de la niña de la que siempre habia sido su mejor amiga, sin duda, era algo a destacar.

\- Nos vamos ya – le dijo a Toshiko una vez que terminó, comprobando que los digimon fueran tras él-. ¿Está todo ya?

\- Sí y sino yo creo que debe de tener Hiroaki en casa otro tanto de cosas que le puedan hacer falta, tú tranquilo. Gracias por ocuparte de ella para que no se aburra.

\- Tonterías – negó con la cabeza-. Dile adiós a tu abuela, Aiko, que nos vamos al parque.

Viendo como la pequeña, todavía con la galleta a medio comer levantaba sus enormes ojos azules hacia Toshiko y agitaba su manita a modo de despedida, salió finalmente de la tienda, teniendo que reírse por la escena.

* * *

Sora se quedó mirando hacia la pantalla de su teléfono, analizando la foto a traición que acababa de sacarle a Yamato mientras que estaba distraído apoyado en una de las barandillas del puente que atravesaba el río Avon. Habían llegado hacía un rato a Bath y la primera parada que habían hecho había sido para la comida, a sabiendas de que en aquel lugar solían comer temprano y que si luego no querían tener que estar dando vueltas, tenían que aprovechar.

En la foto estaba totalmente distraído con la vista perdida en el paisaje, sin haberse enterado de que acababa de sacársela, y de alguna manera, se las arreglaba para contrastar notablemente con el paisaje que los rodeaba. Sonriendo, decidió que ya que tenía la versión real a unos pasos de ella, sería mejor que lo aprovechara y dejara de perder el tiempo, volviendo a acercarse a él.

\- Todavía no les hemos comprado nada a los digimon – dijo él cuando la sintió colocarse a su lado.

\- Ya lo sé, pero todavía no he visto nada de comida que me llame la atención para ellos… Sino siempre puedo cogerles algo en el aeropuerto y así tampoco tengo problemas con lo de meterlo en la maleta…

\- Sora… si te me metes en un avión con unas cuantas horas de vuelo por delante con… No sé, algún dulce que les hayas podido comprar, todos sabemos cómo va a acabar… - divertido, se giró hacia ella, teniendo que reírse al ver la cara que ella estaba poniendo.

\- Qué gracioso… - gruñó entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos-. Pues no me he terminado todavía los bombones que me regalaste, que lo sepas.

\- Eso sí que es raro – exageró la sorpresa en su rostro, dando un paso hacia delante para posarle la mano en la frente-. No estarás enferma ¿no?

\- ¿A que acabas flotando en el río?

Echándose a reír abiertamente con la amenaza de ella y el gesto con el que la hizo, no pudo más que acabar alargando los brazos para acercarla a él por la cintura y que se quedara también apoyada en el puente.

\- Voy a tener que buscar mejor mi próximo destino de secuestro – dijo la pelirroja pasados unos segundos-. Tengo gana de que podamos traernos a la chiquitina con nosotros… Yo creo que le iba a gustar poder verlo todo – empezó a hablar, dudando ligeramente ante de continuar hablando, llamando así la atención del rubio, quien fue capaz de notárselo en el tono.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – confuso, ladeó la cabeza para observarla.

\- No… Que tengo muchas ganas de poder traerla con nosotros pero también me gusta mucho poder escaparnos los dos solos.

El rubio se fijó en como un ligero tono rojizo había subido al rostro de ella al reconocer aquello, y sabía que no era por decirle aquello a él, sino por pensar en que ellos dos tenían también derecho a buscar sus momentos realmente a solas del resto del mundo de vez en cuando. Sonrió, inclinándose hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Fíjate que no voy a poder llevarte la contraria con esto…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** hoy me paso por aquí rápido que ya ves tú cómo va la cosa... Si es que estamos a miércoles todavía y yo ya estoy para darme unos cuantos cabezazos o meterme en la cama a hacer de seta hasta la semana que viene. Aunque bueno, está llena de exámenes así que no sé yo qué decirte qué será mejor...

Sí, le dicen al pobre Yamato que iba a hacer una llamada, solo eso, con Toshiko estando en pijama, recién levantado de la cama tras haber tenido una noche movidita y le dan cinco males. Si le dicen que es videollamada ya hiperventila mucho, mucho... Pero bueno, todo sea por ver a la nenita, que se muere de ganas de ver a sus papis y ellos a ella. No sé yo qué tal se les van a dar a estos dos las escapadas de este tipo ahora que tienen a Aiko porque los veo con un mono muy importante de poder tenerla con ellos.

Pero bueno, mientras tanto ellos siguen haciendo el adorable por el mundo y un poco de turisteo, que no les viene mal. Que como ya dijeron, tienen que hacer nuevos recuerdos de ese país, y yo creo que se les está dando de maravilla. ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

**Guest Vecina:** mira vecina, yo ni con todas las tartarugas a modo de sicarios veo que llego de una pieza al fin de semana. Si es que normalmente a primera hora tengo poquita gente porque son los peques, y hoy, tuve que quedarme en el aula grande porque ya desde temprano tenía todo lleno... Y para encima tengo a los del bachillerato internacional a tope... Que llevo un rato aquí mirando para la pantalla con la neurona parpadeando vamos. Y, te había entendido que la que se te iba estos días era la nueva compi, la otra pensaba que ya se te había ido jajajaja Entonces sí que sí me puedo imaginar el drama.

A las fieras no les funcionan ni gritos, ni castigos, ni nada de nada. Como yo les digo, padecen de "melasudismo", así que... Entre que mienten más que hablan, que los padres pasan todavía más... ¿cómo me van a hacer caso si en casa no les dicen nada y con un 3 les ponen un 5? Pero claro, los días antes del examen parecen hormigas fumigadas y como el maldito gobierno del principado fecha los exámenes, son todos a la vez.

¿Te ha salido otro trabajo? Oye, que no es buena idea imitarme los agobios, ¿eh? Que no es sano y luego acabas tirándote de los pelos en un rincón y no es bueno, que tienes por ahí que dejar las neuronas funcionando para poder estudiar y esas cosas jajaja Que el agotamiento mental es muy puerco y a mí últimamente me deja hecha una marmota y con memoria de pez por las noches... Un desastres. Y mira, dejo de protestar porque menudo testamento que te estoy dejando jajajaj Mejor nos buscamos un rubio para escaparnos de vacaciones a algún pueblo bonito de Inglaterra, pero yo sin billete de vuelta, claro jajajaja (y sí, yo creo que para eso sí que resucitaría yo también para una segunda ronda en semejante compañía jajaja)

¡Un bico grandote!


	245. Maltrato en el trabajo

Yamato se quedó distraído, esperado por Sora en el jardín del hotel. Hacía un rato que la pelirroja había subido a la habitación a dejar algunas bolsas con compras que habían hecho a lo largo de la tarde, queriendo ser ella la que fuera para poder cambiarse de chaqueta, volviendo a tener más frío de la cuenta.

Decidió dar unos pasos por el jardín, entretenido en mirar hacia su alrededor, disfrutando del paisaje que tenía desde allí. Sin duda era muy diferente a lo que conocía de Japón y se aventuraría a decir que del resto de lugares en los que había estado, pero, debía de reconocer, que todas las veces que había viajado fuera del país, salvo cuando habían ido a Grecia, siempre se había quedado en grandes ciudades. Y, sin duda, poco se podía comparar aquello a dónde estaban en aquel momento.

Sintió el sonido de su teléfono reclamar su atención desde su bolsillo, quedándose ligeramente confuso. No era la mejor hora para recibir ninguna notificación desde Tokio debido a la diferencia horaria, y eso era lo que más le extrañaba. Esperaba que no fuera ninguna urgencia. Empezó a meter su mano en los bolsillos intentando dar con él antes de que dejara de sonar, sin llegar a hacerlo con tiempo para que no se cortara la llamada.

Arqueó una ceja al ver un número que no conocía en la pantalla, leyéndolo un par de veces para intentar hacer memoria. Sin duda, no le sonaba de nada y tampoco estaba esperando ninguna llamada importante, al igual que no era una llamada con el prefijo de Japón.

\- Bah – murmuró por lo bajo, pensando todavía en quién podría ser.

Sin duda, no tenía intención de devolver la llamada. Si era algo importante o que realmente fuera algo más que una equivocación, ya volverían a llamar. Estaba de vacaciones, de manera que cualquier otro asunto que no viniera de su familia o amistades, podía darse completamente por ignorado. Se giró, volviendo a guardar el teléfono, viendo que Sora salía por la puerta mirando hacia los lados distraída, buscándolo con la mirada. Alzó la mano para reclamar su atención, consiguiendo que lo viera nada más girar la cabeza hacia él, guiando sus pasos en su dirección.

\- Gracias por hacerme señales, ya sabes lo mucho que me cuesta encontrarte entre la gente… - ironizó, bromeando.

\- Eh, en este país si me meto entre la gente por la calle te iba a costar más dar conmigo – se cruzó de brazos observándola.

\- Pues… cuando tienes razón… Aunque también le sigues sacando una cabeza a la gran mayoría, yo creo que con eso me arreglo. Sobretodo como no te hayas peinado demasiado.

\- Lamento informarte que en el tema de mis despeinamientos sueles tener más culpa tú que yo – aprovechó para volver a girarse hacia donde antes había estado mirando, pudiendo ver desde allí algunas zonas del pueblo, escuchándola reírse por su comentario-. ¿Quieres dar un paseo por la zona?

\- Antes cuando pasamos vi un sitio que tenía buena pinta – dijo tras carraspear, colocándose a su lado-. Podemos dar un paseo y luego cuando empiece a oscurecer ir a tomar algo allí, ¿qué te parece?

\- Me parece bien – giró la cabeza hacia ella, entretenido al notar como se había cambiado también de calzado a uno más cómodo, notando que estaba unos centímetros más por debajo de él.

No debería de ser algo que le llamara la atención a aquellas alturas de su vida. Sin duda, la diferencia de altura había sido bastante notable desde hacía muchos años, incluso antes de que empezara nada más allá fuera de la amistad entre ellos. En aquella última época le divertía más, ya que sí que era capaz de notar cómo iba variando aquello según el calzado que llevara. Dejando de lado sus propios pensamientos, alargó el brazo, pasándolo en torno a los hombros de la pelirroja acercándosela unos segundos para poder seguir admirando el paisaje desde donde estaban.

\- Me han dicho antes en recepción que hay un paseo que va por el linde del río que podría gustarnos. Es corto, así que tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que se nos haga de noche, ¿qué te parece?

Esperó unos segundos, entretenido en ver cómo ella dejaba caer su cabeza hacia su lado, usándolo como apoyo, terminando por dejar ir un sonido de asentimiento. Sin duda, le parecía un buen plan, pero en aquel momento estaba especialmente cómoda tal y como estaban.

\- Cuando volvamos a Tokio tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente.

\- ¿Hm? – confuso, sin esperar aquel tema, bajó la vista hacia ella.

\- Ya va siendo hora de que me siente a hablar las cosas un poco más en serio con Andrew, a ver qué le parece a él. ¿Tú qué crees?

Entendiendo por fin que sacara el tema con él, cuando nunca solía meterse en nada relacionado con su trabajo en el estudio, terminó por asentir. No era, sin duda, la primera vez que la escuchaba decir aquello y a la vista de lo bien que parecían entenderse, seguro que era algo con lo que todo el mundo iba a estar cómodo.

\- ¿Yo? No sé, a lo mejor me da otro episodio de celos injustificados y volvemos a tener problemas… - escuchó cómo ella se reía-. Seguramente, sea una de las mejores ideas de la temporada, no creo que de repente os vaya a ver tiraros de los pelos por nada…

\- No, la verdad es que no. Sin tener por qué hacerlo ya me ha ayudado en más ocasiones, especialmente en los comienzos – escapándose ligeramente de su lado, señaló con la cabeza hacia donde se podía ver el río, suponiendo no demasiado lejos de allí podría estar el inicio del paseo que él había dicho antes.

\- ¿En los comienzos? ¿Para que fueras capaz de controlar un poco los nervios? – siguiéndola, no pudo más que quedarse curioso por aquellas últimas palabras.

\- Qué simpático – negó con la cabeza, esperando que la alcanzara-. No, lo que pasa es que… digamos que la situación que tenía por delante no era la más favorable para poder empezar a trabajar en esto. Y no sé si te acuerdas de sus padres en la boda, pero ellos también están relacionados con el mundo de la moda.

Confuso, no fue capaz de ubicarlos, pero algo le decía que las palabras de ella tenían todo el sentido del mundo. No le costaba demasiado adivinar los motivos por lo que a la pelirroja le hubiera podido costar más que a él arrancar en su mundo. No dejaba de ser una industria complicada y, mucho más, en el país del que ambos provenían.

\- Así que yo creo que si le propongo que trabaje conmigo, al menos de cara a las colecciones del invierno que viene seguro que tiene una buena excusa para poder quedarse más de seguido en Tokio, o, la revés, poder mandarle yo a alguien en representación del estudio para qe controle todo en la otra punta del mapa.

Alcanzándola y viendo, por fin, el comienzo del sendero que les habían indicado, haciéndole un gesto a la pelirroja para que fueran caminando en aquella dirección, viendo como se había quedado ligeramente distraída por el paisaje.

\- Y supongo que poder colaborar con una de las principales figuras de la industria del otro lado del mundo tampoco me va a venir demasiado mal… - comentó cuando volvió a conectar con la realidad-. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

\- Que es tu estudio y deberías de hacer con él lo que te viniera en gana – sonrió, divertido, al ver cómo giraba la cabeza hacia él con una mueca delatadora-. Me parece bien, Sora. No tengo ni idea de moda, ya lo sabes, más allá de lo que me pongo o me dejo de poner. Así que si tú estás cómoda trabajando con él y además puedes colaborar un poco para que ellos dos estén mejor y no tan a las carreras… Me parece muy buena idea.

No tenía nada más que pudiera decir al respecto sobre ese tema. Después de lo que ellos dos habían tenido que aguantar durante algunos años, y aunque las situaciones no se pudieran comparar, podía verlo todo con los mismos ojos que la pelirroja, sin poder pensar otra cosa que no fuera que aquello, sin duda, tenía pinta de ser una buena idea.

\- Pero hacedme el favor de dejar las peleas con alfileres para cuando no haya mucha gente en el estudio, que a saber qué rumores van a acabar contando… - bromeó alargando la mano para pincharla con suavidad en el costado, viendo como se revolvía.

\- Tranquilo, intentaremos comportarnos. Tú no te preocupes… Y sino, pues le digo a Taichi que venga a pasearse por el estudio y así mi ayudante se queda ida un rato…

Ella misma se echó a reír tras sus propias palabras, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable. Hacía una temporada que ya no la veía ponerse roja hasta la punta de las orejas cuando el embajador venía de visita, pero recordaba las primeras veces en las que se había percatado de ello y lo mucho que se había reído. Ya no tanto de la reacción de ella, sino de la de él, quien poco más y se había pasado una semana sin asomarse por allí. Todo un adulto funcional, sin duda alguna.

\- Te va a acabar denunciando por maltrato en el trabajo, que lo sepas – comentó el rubio, divertido.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Lo tengo bastante asumido, pero bueno, yo creo que puedo vivir con ello – levantó la vista hacia él unos segundos, volviendo a mirar a su alrededor, observando el paisaje que los rodeaba, especialmente hacia el puente y el río que no estaban demasiado lejos-. Y sino yo creo que puedo mandarte a ti a Tokio a por la chiquitina y quedarme por aquí escondida una temporada hasta que vuelvas.

\- Eh… No me des ideas… Que bastante nos hemos estado peleando con la decoración de la casa como para que ahora me hagas proposiciones indecentes.

\- ¿Proposiciones indecentes? – se giró, quedándose frente a él, posando las manos en sus costados.

\- Sí, eso cuenta como una, que lo sepas. A ver si te crees que necesito yo mucha ayuda para venirme con vosotras dos lejos de todo el caos de las grandes ciudades, que ya ha quedado demostrado que estamos todos de acuerdo con que nos gusta más esto que las grandes ciudades.

Se echó a reír, posando sus manos sobre sus brazos, distraída. Sin duda, él tenía toda la razón y era un plan que sonaba demasiado bien ante los oídos de nadie. Se quedó observándolo unos segundos antes de girarse de nuevo, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para poder echar a andar por el paseo nuevamente.

\- Aunque no sé yo si aquí podríamos encontrar muchas crías de tortuga para que Aiko se entretenga siguiéndolas… - sonrió.

\- Dicen que por aquí lo que hay son muchas ardillas, la veo bastante capaz de dedicarse a seguirlas a ellas también.

\- Totalmente – amplió más su sonrisa-. Pero seguro que a ti te sigue gustando más seguir teniendo una tortuguita a la que mimar.

La cara de él cambió con la palabra que acababa de pronunciar la pelirroja, sacándole a ella una carcajada. Ni siquiera se molestó en disimular. Echando a andar tras ella mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

\- Voy a tener un serio problema, ¿eh? Si es que no sé ni cómo me las arreglé para aguantarme casi un mes fuera de casa.

\- ¿No habíamos quedado en que había sido Gabumon el de los dramas?

No respondió, continuando su camino en dirección hacia dónde se perdía el sendero, no queriendo que se les hiciera de noche aún para no tener que andar corriendo de un lado para otro y poder todavía tener tiempo para visitar el lugar que ella había dicho.

\- Podemos preguntar luego por algún sitio que nos recomienden para cenar, ¿qué te parece? – le dijo, cambiando el tema.


	246. Yo también lo haría

Hiroaki miró de nuevo la hora en el reloj. Sin duda no debía de quedar mucho hasta que su hijo y nuera llegaran a buscar a la niña. Takeru se había ofrecido a ir a buscarlos al aeropuerto para que no tuvieran que estar pendientes de taxis y ahora estaba esperando que llegaran.

\- Oye, ¿dónde has metido las cebollas? – la voz de Natsuko lo devolvió a la realidad.

\- En… su sitio creo – se encogió de hombros, echando a caminar hacia la nevera-. Tiene que haber… Si compré el otro día…

\- Espero que el otro día no fuera el día que te acompañé yo hace un par de semanas a hacer la compra…

Acercándose hasta él, lo apartó de dónde estaba para poder buscar ella mejor, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no estorbara, escuchando así como se alejaba protestando de nuevo hacia donde estaba la pequeña.

\- Aiko, tu abuela viene a mangonearme en mi propia casa…

\- Y por eso sigues vivo desde que Yamato se ha mudado, deja de gruñir, que luego nadie sabe de dónde le viene a nuestro hijo su mal humor.

\- ¿Qué mal humor? Si ese hace tiempo que el único mal humor que conoce es el de nuestra pobre nuera cuando se enfada – alargó los brazos para coger a la niña en brazos, caminando con ella hasta la encimera de la cocina donde la sentó, viendo como los digimon iban tras ellos-. Dile a tu abuela a ver si te enseña cómo hacer eso que yo ya estoy mayor para tener que hacerme la comida…

Pudiendo ver cómo ella se empezaba a reír mientras que se acercaba hacia Aiko para dejarle un tomate en la mano, viendo entretenida como la pequeña se quedaba observándolo atentamente, como si el llamativo color hubiera reclamado del todo su atención. Hiroaki alargó la mano para que pudiera posarla sobre la suya, al no entrar en la palma de Aiko, entretenido al ver lo distraída que se había quedado.

El sonido del timbre reclamó la atención de todos, adelantándose los digimon a abrir la puerta y poder dejar pasar a los que llegaban, alzando el vuelo Biyomon para irse directa a los brazos de Sora, pillándola desprevenida y provocando que se chocara contra Takeru.

El gritito de Aiko nada más escuchar las voces de sus padres se pudo escuchar por toda la casa, consiguiendo así que su abuelo la posara en el suelo para que pudiera ir correteando hacia ellos ante la atenta mirada de Gabumon.

\- Hola preciosa – dijo Yamato nada más verla venir hasta ellos, arrodillándose automáticamente en el suelo para ponerse a su altura y abriendo los brazos para poder recibirla.

No tardó en tenerla encima, subiéndose de pie a sus rodillas para llegar mejor a él, agarrándose con los bracitos y empezando reclamar tambien la atención de su madre, quien no tardo en unirse a ellos para que la pequeña pudiera alcanzarla a ella también.

\- Hola cariño, ¿nos has echado de menos? – sin querer quitarla de entre los brazos de Yamato, aprovechó que él alargaba uno de ellos para dejarla unirse, sonriendo, y pudiendo así estar cerca de ella y poder darle un sonoro beso en una de sus mejillas.

\- Madre mía, hijo, me cuentan esto de ti hace diez años y no me lo creo – dijo Hiroaki, apartándose para dejar a Takeru entrar, ayudándolo a meter las maletas de ambos dentro de la casa-. ¿A que sí?

\- Se lo dices a él hace una temporada papá y lo mismo se enfada y está un par de semanas sin hablarte por estar diciendo estupideces – el menos de sus hijos contestó, viendo a su madre y acercándose a saludarla-. ¿Estás vigilando que siga vivo?

\- Más o menos… Con Aiko en casa suele intentar comportarse, pero nunca le viene de más algo de ayuda.

Sora levantó la vista hacia sus suegros unos segundos, saludándolos con un pequeño gesto, no pudiendo más que estar pendiente de la niña. La había echado demasiado de menos. Era la primera vez que se separaba de ella tanto tiempo desde que había nacido y ahora que la tenía delante todavía se daba más cuenta de la mucha falta que le había hecho.

\- A ver, tortuguita, vete con tu madre- le dijo el rubio mientras que se ponía en pie para poder pasársela a ella cuando hizo lo mismo, acercándose también a ella para darle un beso en la frente-. Hola – saludó a sus padres finalmente, agachándose de nuevo unos pasos más adelante para saludar a Gabumon y Biyomon.

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje? – preguntó Hiroaki acercándose hasta él.

\- Largo… Pero bueno, ya estamos aquí de una vez.

\- Pues menudas preguntas que tienes papá, que debe de llevar como mínimo 15 horas en el avión y con mono de Aiko…

\- Deja a tu hermano en paz – dijo Natsuko acercándose a saludar a su hijo y a Sora-. ¿Os quedáis a comer con nosotros?

\- Yo que tú le diría que sí, porque no tiene pinta de que sea una pregunta – dijo Hiroaki, también acercándose a Sora para poder cogerse su maleta ya que la niña seguía abrazada a su madre con la cabecita apoyada contra ella.

\- Gracias… - dijo la pelirroja a su suegro-. Y por mí no hay problema para quedarnos a comer.

\- Pues ya está dicho – dijo la rubia volviendo a la cocina-. Estaréis agotados además despues del viaje, así que coméis tranquilamente y luego ya os llevamos a casa para que podáis descansar.

\- En realidad… No sé todavía si iremos al apartamento o a casa – dijo el rubio-. Hasta donde yo sé esta todo listo para que podamos entrar ya a vivir, pero bueno… No lo sé, con calma, que estoy cansado ahora mismo hasta para pensar en eso.

Sacando la risa de su madre con el comentario, se giró hacia Sora y Aiko, sonriendo al ver a la pequeña completamente abrazada a la pelirroja sin intención alguna de separarse de ella. Notando como su hermano se colocaba a su lado, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Creo que te han vendido…

\- Es la primera vez que está sin Sora más allá de un par de días y ni creo que se acuerde de ello… Normal que la eche de menos.

\- Claro, tiene que ser clavadita a ti hasta para eso – dijo divertido, notando cómo recibía un codazo por parte de Yamato-. Oye, tengo una foto en casa que quiero que firmes, ¿eh, cascarrabias? Que la puedo poner de portada en la novela que te saqué especialmente para… ¡papá!

Takeru se separó de donde estaba apoyado, acercándose a Hiroaki quien se giró hacia ellos cuando escuchó la conversación negando así con la cabeza aunque el menos de sus hijos llegara hasta él.

\- A mí no me metas, que te lo has buscado tú solo. Aunque también te digo, hijo, que si os vais a poner a firmas fotos yo quiero una ¿eh? ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para convencerlo?

\- Pobre Yamato, dejadlo en paz. Para encima que quiso acompañarme… Además, tampoco fue tan grave. Sois vosotros que sois unos exagerados… - negando con la cabeza, avanzó por la casa por fin, entretenida en acariciar con su mano la mejilla de su hija-. ¿Salió algo en la prensa aquí o estuvisteis cotilleando?

\- Lo segundo, Sora. Que no os engañen… Si salió algo en la prensa fue sobre tu estudio y por eso se les ocurrió ponerse a rebuscar hasta que dieron con alguna noticia en la que salía él también en la foto – dijo Natsuko, negando con la cabeza-. Si es que son unos exagerados. Y bien guapos que estabais los dos, por cierto.

Sora se rio, caminando para ocupar ella el lugar en el que había estado antes Takeru, quedándose así al lado de su marido y que pudiera mimar él también a la niña, no queriendo acapararla. Que los hubiera recibido tan contenta y con tantas ganas era, sin duda, lo mejor que le había pasado en una temporada.

\- Oye, ¿no puedo aprovechar la oportunidad para presumir de estar casado con una diseñadora famosa? Además, me hizo ella la ropa que llevaba puesta, claro que tenía que ir con ella – dijo él, alargando la mano automáticamente hacia Aiko, empezado a acariciar su bracito con sus dedos-. ¿Con quién estás? – divertido pudo ver como la niña giraba la cabeza para quedarse más pegada a Sora y poder observarlo a la vez.

\- La próxima vez nos llevamos a Aiko con nosotros y ya verás como la que acapara todas las fotos es ella…

\- Seguro que sí. Con lo preciosa que es mi nieta te roba hasta la atención a tus diseños – dijo Hiroaki, observando a la pequeña-. Seguro que monta menos el drama que su versión adulta y sale mucho más encantadora en las fotos.

\- Bah… Si lo sé les digo a mis suegros que comíamos con ellos hoy, que ahora Toshiko me trata mejor que tú, papá.

\- Uy – Natsuko giró la cabeza hacia él-. Esa sí que es nueva, Yamato diciendo que va a ir a esconderse detrás de Toshiko porque su padre se mete con él. Eso va a ser el jet lag. Anda hijo, siéntate, antes de que te vaya a dar algo…

El comentario de la mujer consiguió que todos se echaran a reír y la cara de él tampoco apoyo, uniéndoles Aiko, quien encontraba divertidas las caras de unos y otros. No tardó demasiado en ganarse toda la atención de su padre, quien no queriendo ponerse contestar borderías, prefirió centrarse en ella, pinchándola con suavidad en la mejilla.

\- Oye traidora, ¿ya te empiezas a reír de mí?

\- No, _amor. _Si eso ya lo lleva haciendo desde que era mucho más bebé, que tú mismo me lo contaste, que te la llevabas a la cama contigo y amanecía muerta de la risa a tu costa…

A pesar de que intentó no alzar demasiado la voz para que esa contestación quedara entre ellos dos, la cara de Yamato fue lo suficientemente delatadora para que las risas fueran a más, acabando por pegársele de nuevo a la pelirroja, quien, en gesto de tregua, le tendió a la pequeña.

\- Aiko, chiquitina, vete con papi, que sino se nos va a enfadar y se va a ir al rincón con los mofletes hinchados – dijo esperando que la cogiera.

\- Menos mal que casi no hablas…

\- ¡Papá! – llevándole la contraria de esa forma, alargó los bracitos para agarrarse a él, repitiendo el gesto de momentos antes con su madre, escondiendo la cabeza contra él.

\- Bueno, si se te pone así yo creo que le perdonas lo que sea – sonrió divertida-. Voy a ayudar a tu madre con la comida…

\- Ni se te pase por la cabeza – cortó Natsuko-. Sora, por favor, que te acabas de bajar de un avión, ya termino yo la comida. Tú vete a sentarte en paz… Y que ni te oiga decir eso otra vez.

Entretenida por la contestación de su suegra, decidió hacerle caso, estando verdaderamente cansada, cogiendo a Biyomon a su paso y yendo con ella a sentarse al lado de dónde había quedado Takeru sentado.

\- Oye, ¿de verdad tienes las fotos? Porque yo quiero veras – le dijo, quedándose mirando hacia él.

\- Claro, si además yo creo que Taichi también se pasó un par de días bastante entretenido – empezó a buscar su teléfono mientras que veía como Gabumon tomaba asiento al lado de Sora también-. ¿Has vendido a mi hermano por ella? Yo también lo haría, tranquilo.

La pelirroja sonrió, girando la cabeza y dándose cuenta de que él se les había unido también, posando su mano en su cabeza para entretenerse en acariciarlo mientras que esperaba porque su cuñado le pudiera enseñar las fotos.

\- Bueno, yo también lo he echado mucho de menos a los dos – dijo, sonriendo-. Y puede que les haya traído algo en la maleta para los dos…

* * *

**Guest Vecina:** jajajajaja en ocasiones se me queda la pobre neurona cargando y no es capaz de responder a algo que no sea de la rama de ciencias, debe de ser de dónde le viene al pobre Yamato o algo jajajajaja Estar en modo de guerra es su estado natural, solo que algunos se acuerdan de que tienen que aprobar los exámenes el día antes y claro, ¿qué te voy a contar que no te puedas imaginar ya?

Jajajaja es que Daigo es una cosita muy cuqui. Y mejor no vamos a dejar que Yamato caiga en semejantes conclusiones porque se lleva a la nena con él a algún asteroide jajaja Que entre las paranoias que se monta él solito con su propio suegro y las suyas propias todo apunta a que pobrecito de aquel que tenga la ocurrencia de rondar a Aiko más de la cuenta. Se las arregla para que Gabumon digievolucione y se quede en forma Garurumon de seguido para que sea más efectivo lo de enseñar los dientes.

¿Tienes la entrevista esta semana? Pues si no nos leemos antes de que la tengas, muchísima suerte❤ Y bien, me parece muy bien que no llegues a mis niveles de estrés jajaja Aunque hoy tengo que reconocer que estoy en modo maruja total en bata, pijama, mascarilla en la cara mientras que me hago las uñas. Me parece la mejor forma de pasar un domingo ya que ayer se me ocurrió hacer limpieza de las partes de arriba del armario y hoy tengo unas agujetas que ni el rubio cuando volvió de Marte y fue a buscar a Sora jajajajaja

¡Un bico enorme! Y mucha mucha mucha suerte ❤

**AnnaBolena04:** esos dos deben de seguir con la filosofía de que se perdieron una década de sus vidas haciendo el idiota y con trabajamos en puntas del país diferentes. Así que tienen para rato con el tema del tonteo que se trae y la "pegajosidad" que se gastan, sobretodo cuando están ellos dos solos y a su aire. Que no les hace falta irse de nuevo a una isla Griega para ponerse en plan luna de miel si los dejas jajajaja

Y sí, seguramente cuando Aiko sea algo más grandecita no va a tardar demasiado Yamato en inventarse mil excusas para poder escaparse con las dos a alguna parte. Que no será en la otra punta del mundo, pero ya ha quedado claro que esos dos no necesitan ni salir del país para poder pasarse unos días de vacaciones más a gusto que nadie.

Y puede que no tardemos mucho en ver la famosa colaboración más que echada a andar y con algunas más viniendo en el horizonte, que llevo mucho amenazando con ello y ya va siendo hora. Aunque me parece a mí que la seriedad de ambos dignos y profesionales diseñadores se va a ver muy afectada después de semejante época, no sé por qué me lo parece a la vista de cómo acaban siempre que alguno saca los alfileres jajaja ¡Un besito de tortuguita!


	247. No sé cómo sigo vivo

\- ¿Qué tal por Londres? – preguntó Natsuko mientras que entretenida dejaba la vista fija en su nieta, la cual había pedido volver a los brazos de su madre y hora se estaba quedando dormida en ellos.

\- Muy bien. Con mucho trabajo, pero eso siempre es buena señal – explicó la pelirroja-. La verdad es que lo había echado de menos, pero me habían tenido demasiado entretenida los años anteriores.

Empezó a mover sus dedos por encima del cabello de la pequeña, jugando con él de forma distraída, como tantas veces solía hacer precisamente con el padre de ella. Sonrió, observándola unos segundos más, volviendo a enfocar a su suegra.

\- Aunque no sé yo si seré capaz de sobrevivir a otro viaje sin llevarme a la chiquitina conmigo – dijo, provocando que la mujer sonriera también.

\- Normal, sobretodo si tienes a Yamato desocupado que se puede ocupar él perfectamente de ella, ¿no?

\- La verdad es que sí, pero, no nos la llevamos esta vez, aparte de por algún evento que sabíamos que íbamos a tener y no quería tener que andar dejándola con nadie desconocido… Me da una pena horrible meterla en un avión tantas horas.

\- Es cierto, pobrecita – dándose cuenta de repente de que la pelirroja tenía toda la razón del mundo, volvió a quedarse mirando hacia su nieta-. Y seguro que ella lleva muchísimo peor el jet lag que vosotros dos que ya estáis más acostumbrados además.

\- Sí, eso fue lo que más me hizo decidirme a dejarla aquí. Pero bueno, creo que se lo debe de haber pasado muy bien con todos pendientes de ella.

\- Taichi se ha pasado rondándola a todas horas – protestó Takeru, sentándose al lado de ellas-. No me mires así, que es verdad. Yo también estoy algo más desocupado y podría haberla llevado al parque.

\- Pues haber llamado tú a Toshiko para decírselo y fin del problema – puso los ojos en blanco-. No les hagas caso, que si el drama de los abuelos es grande, entre los… ¿tíos? Tampoco se queda nada atrás.

Sora se empezó a reír, pudiendo imaginarse precisamente el drama que podrían haber tenido entre ellos dos. Ella era la primera que estaba encantada con que todos quisiera tanto a su pequeña como para andar a la gresca por ver quien la cuidaba o la dejaba de cuidar. Su niña se había hecho querer demasiado pronto por todos, y no era para menos. Aunque, claramente, ella no podía ser imparcial con ella.

\- No te preocupes, tú no necesitas que nosotros estemos de viaje para poder venir a llevarte a tu sobrina al parque siempre que quieras – le dijo, usando el mismo tono que podría haber usado con cualquiera de los niños pequeños del grupo-. Oye, ¿y tus dos elementos qué? ¿Todo bien?

\- ¿Esos dos? Aterrorizando al mundo a su alrededor. Están con sus otros abuelos hoy, que con vosotros y las maletas seguro que no iban a ayudar a que nadie acabara perdiendo nada por el camino.

\- Bueno, pues ya te llamaré para que vengáis con ellos a la nueva casa un día de estos y que enreden lo que quieran por el jardín.

Hiroaki se había quedado algo apartado aún con Yamato, observando desde allí a los otros tres hablar, acompañados con los digimon. Los ojos del rubio estaban fijos en Aiko, notando el peso de los días que había pasado sin verla otra vez.

\- Menos mal que te han puesto fijo por fin en Tokio y en este planeta, anda…

\- Pues sí – volvió a la realidad, mirando así a su padre-. No creo que se me fuera a dar muy bien tener que hacer otro viaje largo. Imagínate que de mandan a Marte otra vez año y medio…

\- Mira, de ese viaje en concreto prefiero ni acordarme, que no es el escenario mejor para imaginarte en la situación que tienes actualmente – en realidad, en ningún escenario, pero estaban hablando de la dependencia que tenía el rubio con su familia-. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

\- Muy bien, Londres entretenido y luego los días que pasamos a nuestro aire bien. Nos gustó mucho el pueblo que elegí, muy bonito. La verdad es que no me importaría volver y conocer más por esa zona…

\- Bueno, yo conozco algo, pero de hace unos cuantos años. Yo creo que ni siquiera había conocido a tu madre todavía. Las zonas más rurales seguro que son de tu gusto. Dignas de todo buen ermitaño asocial… ¿Cómo se las arregló Sora para que te dejaras pillar con ella por la prensa?

\- ¡Es verdad! Quiero ver esas malditas fotos, ¿las tienes por ahí?

\- Seguro que sí, y sino las debe de tener tu hermano – metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando su teléfono y empezando a buscarlas.

\- Y no se las arregló de ninguna manera. Estaban esperando por ella y la acompañé. Creo que es lo menos podría hacer… Digo yo ¿no?

\- No, si me parece muy bien. Solo te lo digo porque me extrañó mucho sabiendo lo mucho que te gusta todo ese tema.

\- Eh, si a mí me pillaron en las fotos fue porque quise entrar con ella – alargó la mano para cogerlo y poder verlo-. No les intereso. Precisamente ella es conocida por su trabajo no por cotilleos, así que dudo mucho que a nadie le interese ni media palabra sobre el tema.

Divertido por ver cómo a su hijo se le habían subido los colores con la conversación, dejó que viera las fotografías a su aire, viendo como se quedaba distraído. Él se había sorprendido cuando las había visto por la mañana, reconociéndolos inmediatamente. Sin duda las fotografías llamaban la atención y a él le había hasta tentado enseñarlas a sus compañeros de trabajo. Había visto cientos de imágenes de ellos dos, pero no estaba seguro de si era el contexto o la situación, aquellas destacaban de una forma diferente.

\- Porque os conozco, que sino me creo que sois un par de famosos…

\- Cállate papá… - lo cierto es que no podía negar que le gustara lo que veía, especialmente en lo que a Sora se refería.

El vestido que su esposa había lucido en aquella ocasión llamaba la atención, y, sin duda, cuando la había visto salir con él, se le habían pasado unas cuantas ideas por la cabeza que hubieran derivado en acabar llegando tarde a su propio desfile. Como siempre, no tardó en dar con alguna en la que no estaban demasiado pendientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, aprovechando la pelirroja para colocarse bien los cuellos de la camisa.

\- Es diseño de ella – dijo, volviendo a al realidad-. Apareció un día por casa con el traje. Nunca antes lo había hecho.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Lo que llevas puesto tú?

\- Sí, así que, ¿cómo no iba a dejarme sacar fotos con ella?

No iba a decir ahora que no le hubiera hecho especial ilusión ese detalle por parte de la pelirroja. Sabía lo ocupada que solía estar, de manera que hubiera sacado tiempo para poder hacer aquello ya lo valoraba, pero, además, le gustaba que ella le hubiera hecho algo.

\- Ya te las mandaré luego. Y ten cuidado, anda.

\- ¿Con qué? – confuso, se quedó mirando hacia su padre.

\- Con la baba que se te cae que no tengo gana de andar limpiando cuando te vayas.

Puso los ojos en blanco mientras que le devolvía el teléfono, consiguiendo así que su padre se riera de él. Atrayendo así la atención del resto del grupo, el rubio decidió ponerse en pie, caminando hasta donde estaban Sora y la niña.

\- ¿Qué vais a hacer? – le preguntó su madre nada más verlo llegar.

\- ¿Hacer?

\- Sí, si os vais al apartamento o a vuestra casa.

\- Ah, pues… - bajó la mirada, cruzando así la vista con Sora-. ¿Te apetece que vayamos ya a la casa? Yo creo que cuando nos fuimos lo dejamos todo listo para poder entrar ya, ¿no? Y si tenemos que limpiar un poco el polvo o lo que sea tenemos ahora un rato…

\- A mí me parece bien – contestó ella sin poder evitar dibujar la sonrisa en sus labios-. La verdad es que me muero de ganas de poder mudarnos ya definitivamente.

\- Pues ya está – giró la cabeza hacia su hermano-. ¿Nos llevas al apartamento para poder coger el coche y ya nos arreglamos nosotros?

\- ¿No prefieres que os lleve y ya mañana me paso otra vez y os ayudo?

\- Tenemos que hacer la compra… Pero bueno, tenemos el otro en el garaje de la casa. Si quieres venir a hacer los recados con nosotros.

\- Tengo una idea mejor – dijo Sora, la cual estaba pendiente de que Aiko no se despertara-. Nos vamos a casa, me quedo yo por ahí organizando un poco las cosas y os mando a los dos a hacerme la compra y así Aiko no da tantas vueltas.

\- También suena bien – dijo el mayor de los dos hermanos-. ¿Qué te parece a ti?

\- Pues que Hikari sale de trabajar todavía dentro de un rato, que hoy además tenía claustro y que creo que Yuuko y Susumu querían ir a no sé dónde con los niños…

\- Pues ya está, arreglado. Tú te vienes con nosotros a hacer algo útil y así dormimos hoy en casa – posó la mano en el hombro de su hermano-. Así puedes monopolizar un poco a tu sobrina sin que ningún Yagami te lo impida.

\- Eso será si se despierta antes de que yo me vaya a ninguna parte…

Bajando la vista hacia la niña, sonrió al verla tan tranquila, plácidamente dormida en brazos de su madre aún, ajena a todo lo demás. Pudo fijarse en que había cerrado una de sus manitas en torno al jersey de ella, quedándose agarrada, como si de esa forma fuera a impedir que se le escapara a alguna parte.

\- Me sé de alguien que hoy se os va a querer colar en la cama – dijo, volviendo a mirar hacia los padres de la pequeña.

\- Claro que sí – sonrió la pelirroja-. Si tengo yo más ganas de estar con ella que al revés, a ver qué te vas a pensar. Hoy pienso hacerle su cena favorita y se va a venir a la cama con nosotros dos hasta que tengamos a bien levantarnos mañana…

\- Fíjate que ese plan me suena bastante bien – dijo su marido, asintiendo-. ¿Vas a ir al estudio mañana?

\- Sí, pero cuando pueda. No corre prisa y aunque Haru no esté yo creo que tampoco vamos a tener ningún desastre declarado, sino ya me habrían llamado. Así que puedo ir por la tarde y pasar toda la mañana por casa. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿A mí? Pues mira, casi que me parece igual que a Aiko…

\- Cuando estéis instalados del todo tenemos que pasarnos un día. Pero sin prisa, que tenéis que estar los dos agotados del viaje – dijo Natsuko-. Y si necesitáis algo de ayuda yo tengo mañana el día libre, así que por favor, aprovechar.

\- Muchas gracias, mamá – dijo Yamato, asintiendo-. Yo creo que nos arreglaremos, pero si igualmente quieres pasarte por allí ya sabes que eres bienvenida, tampoco hace falta que te busques excusas. A papá ya veré si lo dejo entrar…

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo ahora? Ni que yo tuviera la culpa de las caras de bobo que pones tú solo.

Echándose a reír todos tanto por el comentario como por la cara que puso el rubio inicialmente, no tardaron en ver como Sora se llevaba el dedo a los labios, señalando hacia la niña que se estaba moviendo de nuevo en sus brazos.

\- Podemos ir yendo si quieres – le dijo Yamato-. Ya sabes que Aiko se queda dormida automáticamente nada más dejarla en el coche, así que podemos aprovechar ahora y que siga durmiendo por el camino.

\- Me parece bien – asintió, cruzando así la mirada con sus suegros-. Muchas gracias por habernos invitado a comer.

\- Tonterías – le contestó Hiroaki negando con la cabeza-. No os invito más a menudo porque de los tres el que menos amigo de la cocina es soy yo… Y para haceros sufrir un rato, pues mejor me quedo calladito.

\- Ya, si es que no sé cómo sigo vivo – bromeó el rubio-. Voy a por las cosas de Aiko, anda…

* * *

**AnnaBolena04:** bueno, bueno, este es el penúltimo capi. Estoy alargándolo un poquito porque quiero dejar las cosas algo más espaciadas, pero con el capi de mañana vamos a cerrar una etapa en la vida de los Ishida más. Que cualquiera diría donde los estrené y por dónde vamos ya, pero algo me dice que por el momento tenemos para rato y que Yamato todavía tiene mucho campo para seguir babándose con Aiko, que no hay que preocuparse por eso.

Tienen mucha más dependencia ellos de la nenita que al revés, eso está claro. Que ella seguro que se distrae enredando por ahí con los peluches, los abuelos, primos, titos... Y ellos dos seguro que a la mínima les viene a la cabeza la cosita y les entra el mono de tenerla con ellos. Seguro que duerme en la cama con sus padres esa noche y están ellos más contentos que nadie. Y en SU casa, por fin, que eso es lo más importante de todo, que se mueren todos de ganas de por poder estrenarla de una vez. Que es la casa de su familia y seguro que ese pensamiento les da para fangirlear un buen rato.

¡Un besito de tortuguita! Y me voy a hacer el zombie, prometido.


	248. Ni se te pase por la cabeza

\- ¿Qué te parece chiquitina?

Sora se había sentado con Aiko en la alfombra del suelo de su habitación en la nueva casa, dejando que la pequeña se dedicara a explorar por donde ella quisiera. Era la primera vez que estaba allí y, ya era para quedarse, de manera que esperaba que estuviera todo a su gusto. Le había dado miedo de que no le fuera a gustar el cambio, pero tras ver cómo había reaccionado en Tanegashima, esa preocupación había ido desapareciendo.

Sonrió al verla irse directa hacia donde estaban todos sus juguetes, los cuales debía de haber echado de menos aquellos días, viendo como la iban siguiendo los digimon, también entretenidos en ver lo que les rodeaba. Gabumon aceleró el paso al ver como Aiko perdía el equilibrio al querer alcanzar uno de los peluches que estaban más arriba.

\- Ten cuidado – le dijo a la niña, dejando que se quedara apoyada en él, sentándose tras ella mientras que Biyomon era la que alzaba el vuelo para bajarle el juguete a la pequeña.

No pudiendo gustarle más lo que estaba viendo, la pelirroja se puso en pie, caminando hasta donde ellos estaban para dedicarles una caricia a cada uno antes de incorporarse del todo y lanzar un nuevo vistazo a su alrededor. La habitación de Aiko que tenían en el apartamento le encantaba, sobretodo porque había sido también una sorpresa para ella, pero la que tenía ahora le gustaba mucho más.

\- Si es que tienes tú más ropa que yo, chiquitina. Y ya no hablemos de juguetes… - se acercó hacia el armario de ella, terminando de colocar en él las cosas que tenía en la bolsa-. Si es que claro, andas por ahí haciendo que a todo el mundo se le caiga la baba contigo… Como sigamos a este paso voy a tener que dejaros mi parte del armario a tu padre y a ti porque él no lo hace nada mal tampoco…

Escuchó justo en ese momento el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, acompañada de las voces de aquel que acababa de nombrar y de Takeru, los cuales, como siempre, parecía que venían teniendo una de sus discusiones absurdas. Riéndose por lo bajo por ello, dejó lo que estaba haciendo, girándose hacia los digimon.

\- ¿Me la cuidáis?

No esperó tan siquiera a que le dieran respuesta, ya que no la necesitaba, saliendo de la habitación adivinando lo que les podía pasar a Yamato y Takeru, ya que lo último que sabía era que habían ido a hacer la compra también. Comprobó sus sospechas cuando los vio intentando entrar con todas las cosas a la vez, protestando entre ellos sobre quien hacía más el inútil que el otro.

\- Mira que sois torcidos… - reclamó así su atención, esperando a que lo posaran todo en la encimera de la cocina-. Que ya sé que la casa es algo más grande que el apartamento, pero no tenéis que caminar varios kilómetros para traerlo en tramos…

Sin entender muy bien el gruñido que recibió por respuesta simplemente se echó a reír de las caras de ambos, empezando a revolver por las bolsas para ayudarlos a guardar las cosas, sacándolas y dejándolo todo mano para poder organizarlo.

\- Está Aiko enredando por la habitación – le dijo a Takeru-. Si quieres aprovechar e ir con ella, la dejé con los digimon para que la cuidasen…

\- Sí, yo creo que sí. Me cae mejor que su versión adulta ahora mismo, así que se las arregle él por aquí…

Entretenida por su respuesta esperó a que se fuera, quedándose mirando hacia el rubio, el cual terminaba de posar la última de las bolsas, encontrándose con la expresión divertida de ella cuando levantó la vista, haciendo una pequeña mueca que provocó que se riera aún más.

\- Ríete… Ríete… - murmuró aprovechando para intentar picharla con los dedos en los costados, sin llegar al conseguirlo al moverse ella más rápido.

\- Anda, haz algo útil y coloca las cosas en los armarios…

\- Ya te cazaré luego – terminó por reírse él también-. Si es que me estresa. Es un pesado y para encima no se calla, así que al final acabo mandándolo a paseo…

\- Ya, si no hace falta que me lo cuentes, me lo puedo imaginar perfectamente, _amor – _murmuró con tono suave antes de ponerle en las manos algunas de las cosas que ella no llegaba a colocar, estirándose unos segundos para alcanzarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Entretenida con la cara que puso y por verlo resoplar después y hacer lo que ella le había dicho, empezó a recoger todo por fin de manera más rápida y en serio. Estaban los dos cansados del viaje, pero aquello era algo necesario, tanto si se quedaban allí o en el otro lugar, ya que necesitaban tener comida.

\- Oye, ¿pedimos la cena hoy? – le preguntó al rubio.

\- Sin duda… No me veo con moral de hacer algo más que no sea para Aiko…

\- ¿Para Aiko? – sonrió, girándose hacia él-. Tu madre nos ha metido algo para que cene la chiquitina de lo que le preparó por la mañana para comer…

Pudiendo ver la cara de alivio que puso él volvió a reírse por lo bajo. Sin duda, lo que les hacía falta a ellos dos era ponerse el pijama y estrenar en condiciones el sofá con una manta y cenar tranquilamente allí. Nada de tener que cocinar o hacer nada más, ya tendrían tiempo al día siguiente cuando estuvieran en mejores condiciones.

\- Mañana por la mañana voy a pasarme por el estudio a ver cómo están las cosas…

\- ¿Ya?

\- Sí, no está Haru y no quiero que estén solos tanto tiempo. No creo que haya hecho falta para gran cosa en estos días, pero bueno, por si acaso. A lo mejor hay algo que tenga que firmar o lo que sea… - arrugó ligeramente la nariz-. ¿Cuándo empezabas tú?

\- El lunes que viene. De todas formas iba a pasarme por allí para terminar de revisar los papeles y que puedan entregarlos.

\- ¿Vas a volver a revisarlos?

\- Claro – se encogió de hombros-. No me fio de ellos, creo que todavía siguen empeñados en buscar echarle la culpa a alguien de lo que pasó hace años al volver del primer viaje a Marte.

La pelirroja se fijó en como la seriedad en el rostro de él dejaba claro que aquello no lo decía bromeando. Sabía que estaba realmente preocupado por aquello, lo había visto darle bastante vueltas desde que habían empezado por todo el proceso. Lo entendía perfectamente, pero, además, le gustaba saber que el verdadero motivo de todo aquello era el aprecio que le tenía a Mai y que no quería que le dieran problemas a ella.

\- Oye, ¿te han dicho algo del nuevo puesto ya más en serio?

\- No, tampoco – relajó el gesto-. Pero eso creo que va a ser el primer día, que tendré una reunión para firmar el nuevo contrato y todas las especificaciones. Me extraña que me lo hayan dado a mí, la verdad…

\- ¿Por qué? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Porque si voy a tener que hacer lo mismo que hacía Hideki… No sé – volvió a encogerse de hombros-. No venimos precisamente de la misma ruta. Él es general… Supongo que tendrá algo que ver, ¿no?

\- Pues… por lo que me has contado, lo que me parece a mí es que lo que quieren es poner a alguien con "nombre" dentro de la JAXA. Y no me mires con esa cara – dijo al ver el gesto de él-. Me refiero a que formasteis parte del proyecto que mejor les ha salido. Así que si él es el general y lo suben de puesto, ¿quién va detrás? Suena bastante lógico… - habló mientras que terminaba de dejar unas cosas dentro de la nevera, volviendo hacia la encimera y colocándose a su lado antes de levantar la vista y mirarlo con gesto pícaro-. Y además con lo guapo que vas a quedar, seguro que te usan para dar buena imagen…

Se echó a reír al ver el efecto de sus palabras en él, quien, no habiéndolas visto venir, se había puesto rojo hasta la punta de las orejas. De vez en cuando estaba bien comprobar que no era ella la única que aún reaccionaba de esa forma después de tanto tiempo, especialmente cuando el comentario venía de forma inesperada y pillándolo completamente desprevenido.

\- Luego, cuando te ponga las cosas en las estanterías a las que no llegas no quiero protestas – dijo, fingiendo ofensa por la reacción de ella.

Intentando no hacerle caso, siguió colocando las cosas para terminar de una vez y poder, al menos, meter la ropa que se habían llevado con ellos en la lavadora y así, dar por terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer aquel día.

\- Voy a ir a ver a Takeru y a la niña – dijo la pelirroja-. ¿Terminas tú aquí?

\- Qué remedio…

\- Oye, ¿sabes que te toca bañar a Aiko en su nueva bañera?

La sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de él le sirvió a modo de respuesta. Sin duda, la niña se iba a entretener mucho en el nuevo baño. A pesar de que había crecido bastante ya, seguía siendo lo suficientemente pequeña como para que pudiera chapotear todo lo que quisiera. Y sabía de alguien que todavía se lo iba a pasar mejor que ella.

\- No sé cómo se te pudo ocurrir casarte con semejante cascarrabias – fueron las primeras palabras de Takeru nada más sentirla volver a la habitación.

\- Es que lo tengo controlado. Sabe que si gruñe mucho lo mando a dormir con vuestro padre y se ríe bastante de él como para gruñirme a mí también.

\- Suena creíble… ¿dónde lo has dejado?

\- Colocando las cosas en los armarios a los que yo no llego – se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, mirando hacia Aiko, la cual estaba llevándole peluches a su tío para que jugara con ella-. Ya verás cuando vea los que le hemos traído…

\- Creo que su favorito sigue siendo un conejo que le he visto pasear por ahí – alargó la mano, queriendo coger el que ella le enseñaba, jugando así con ella, sonriendo al verla esconderlo detrás de ella-. ¿No me lo vas a dejar?

\- No – dijo la pequeña, echándose a reír por el puchero que su tío le ponía.

\- Anda… déjamelo, que Dai y Reiji nunca me dejan nada…

\- Mío – abrazando el juguete, fue a esconderse detrás de Gabumon.

\- De tal palo… - levantó la vista hacia Sora-. ¿Ya está todo listo?

\- Sí, solo tenemos que armarnos de valor y sacar toda la ropa y demás de las cajas… Pero está todo terminado.

\- La verdad es que es un fastidio teneros algo más lejos, pero tampoco diré que no puedo entender que hayáis escogido este lugar. ¿No te queda muy lejos de Ginza?

\- Sobreviviré. Soy la dueña y si llego un poco más tarde no tengo a nadie que me vaya a protestar. Yo creo que Yamato va a agradecer estar más cerca de la sede…

\- ¿Has escogido el sitio por él?

\- ¡No! Pero… nos gustan los lugares tranquilos. A ninguno de los dos nos encanta el centro y ahora con Aiko… Mira la de espacio para jugar que hay por aquí y para pasear con ella. Que le quede cerca a tu hermano y pueda estar antes en casa sin duda es algo importante…

\- Tenéis a Mimi bastante cerca, supongo que no podía salir en todo ganando el cascarrabias – pudo ver la sonrisa delatadora de Sora.

\- El drama creo que ya lo tiene superado, tranquilo.

Notando como Aiko tiraba de su pantalón, dirigió los ojos hacia ella, viéndola alargando sus brazos hacia él para que la cogiera. Sonrió, haciéndolo automáticamente y dejándola a su altura, viendo como la niña, entretenida, intentaba cogerle el pelo.

\- Sí, es igual que el tuyo – le dijo a su madre-. ¿Quieres ponerle un lacito a él también?

\- ¡Ni se te pase por la cabeza! – le dijo a Sora.

\- Espera Aiko, que voy a poner él… - entre risas, se pudo en pie.

* * *

Bueno, **tortuguitas**... Hasta aquí hemos llegado con esa parte de la vida de los Ishida. Posiblemente hasta el lunes no os suba nada de lo nuevo, ya veremos, no porque no vaya bastante avanzada, sino porque siempre me lleva su tiempo prepararlo todo y no es de algo que presuma últimamente, que acabo de llegar a casa y no son horas decentes. La cosa anda complicada esta temporada, así que a ver si al menos llego de una pieza al fin de semana y así os subo algo el lunes.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por estar pendientes y por vuestro apoyo, lectura y comentarios, de verdad. Creo que sobra ya decir que si no fuera por cosas como esas seguramente no me hubiera animado a seguir escribiendo por aquí más allá de la primera historia y mirad ahora a dónde hemos llegado, que ya hasta se han mudado por fin a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevan dando vueltas con ello.

Y no tengo cabeza ahora mismo para más, así que muchas gracias a todos. En breves nos leemos de nuevo.


End file.
